Cosas Del Destino
by Yajaira
Summary: Las tradiciones Familiares de los Andley no han hecho mas que traerles complicaciones y tristezas, seran capazes de vencer los obstaculos para ser felices? CAPITULO 108 Gracias por su apoyo y pasiencia con esta musa descalabrada, espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo. Reviews por favor, los aprecio enormemente Gracias,Cariñitos
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 01**

**Nuevos Inicios**

Terry y Candy habían terminado su relación cuatro años atrás después de la intervención de Susana quien había logrado convencer a Candy de que Terry la visitaba seguido en su departamento para pasar las noches con ella, eso decepciono terriblemente a la rubia quien no había podido verlo a la cara por lo que sin darle ninguna explicación lo había abandonado, ante el abandono de Candy, Terry había vuelto a beber por un tiempo he incluso había caído en las redes de Susana y había vivido con ella por un tiempo, al enterarse del porque Candy lo había abandonado Terry había decidido continuar con su vida alejado de Candy y abandonar a Susana, tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría tener una vida tranquila aunque el amor por Candy aun seguía latiendo en cada pensamiento y en cada golpe de su corazón. En chicago en la mansión de las rosas se volvía a repetir la misma discusión que la tía Elroy y Albert sostenían cada semana desde el rompimiento de Candy con el hijo actor del duque de Grandchester.

(Albert) [Sentado tras su escritorio tía Elroy por favor, estoy arto de estar discutiendo el mismo tema una y otra vez! Hasta cuando va a seguir insistiendo en ese asunto?

(Elroy) [Molesta hasta que entres en razón William! No estoy dispuesta a seguir esperando a que tú tomes una decisión! Si no me dejas comprometer a Candy con alguno de los solteros del club no voy a tener más remedio que hablar con los abogados para que impugnen la adopción!

(Albert) [De pie frente a ella esta bien tía Elroy, puede hacerme una lista de los posibles candidatos y yo mismo me hare cargo de investigarlos después de hablar con Candy por supuesto, yo no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera!

(Elroy) [Complacida mañana mismo comenzare a elegir a los mas adecuados para entrar a nuestra familia, solo espero que esta no sea una trampa tuya para hacerme perder el tiempo y seguir permitiendo que esa muchachita siga haciendo lo que se le place! Al adoptarla ella entro a una familia en la que seguimos reglas y cumplimos con obligaciones que la etiqueta y el círculo social al que pertenecemos exige!

(Albert) [tranquilo lo se tía Elroy, precisamente por eso es que quiero aprobar yo mismo al que será esposo de mi hija adoptiva, pero no obligare a Candy a aceptar a nadie que no me parezca indicado!

(Elroy) [Antes de salir lo único que quiero advertirte William es que no voy a permitiré que tomes mas del tiempo que yo considere necesario!

(Albert) [Serio yo me tomare solamente el tiempo justo para elegir bien para Candy y para la familia Andley!

(Elroy) [Seria el tiempo justo será de seis meses, si en ese tiempo no has escogido al adecuado para casarse con Candy lo hare yo y si ella no esta de acuerdo tendrá que alejarse definitivamente de la familia!

(Albert) [Molesto no voy a permitir que usted le imponga algo que no quiera a Candy!

(Elroy) [Saliendo estas advertido William! O Candy se casa antes de cumplir los 22 años o yo me encargare de quitarle a Candy todo lo que obtuvo con esa ridícula adopción!

(Albert) [Perdiendo la paciencia no le permito que me amenace a mi o a Candy tía, recuerde que yo soy la cabeza de esta familia!

(Elroy) [Seria y como tal espero que actúes como se supone que debes hacerlo!

(Albert) [Serio no voy a permitir que hagas con Candy lo mismo que le hiciste a Anthony tía! Primero soy capaz de repudiarla para que no tenga que hacer lo que tú quieras! Aun cuando eso signifique que ella ya no viva aquí con nosotros!

(Elroy) [Seria que tiene que ver Anthony en todo esto?

(Albert) [Caminando hacia ella en mi ausencia tú y Sarah se aprovecharon para hacer de las suyas como siempre y Anthony resulto casado con Eliza! Yo nunca quise ese matrimonio y tú lo sabias, por eso lo realizaron cuando yo me fui de viaje por unos meses!

(Elroy) [Seria no se que tiene de malo ese matrimonio! Eliza siempre ha sido toda una dama y la mejor opción que Anthony podía haber hecho!

(Albert) [Molesto ese es el problema, esa no era la opción que Anthony quería y tu lo sabes bien! Has hecho de mi sobrino un hombre muy infeliz al casarlo con Eliza!

(Elroy) [Perdiendo el control basta William! Esto no se trata del matrimonio de Anthony con Eliza, ellos son felices aunque tú no lo veas así! Esto se trata de Candy y no voy a permitir que ella siga haciendo lo que hace! No voy a permitir que siga poniendo nuestro nombre por los suelos haciendo lo que se le antoja!

(Albert) [Amenazante solo te advierto tía que yo mismo me voy a encargar de escoger lo mejor y si no hay ninguno que me agrade entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Candy será soltera hasta que ella lo decida!

(Elroy) [Seria este problema no existiría si me hubieras dejado casarla con Niel cuando el nos pidió su mano hace unos años!

(Albert) [Advirtiendo ni se le ocurra poner a Niel entre los posibles pretendientes por que tanto el como usted se las verían conmigo!

(George) [Entrando buenas tardes[Tratando de separarlos traje lo que me pediste William!

(Elroy) [Viendo los documentos en las manos de George los dejo trabajar!

(Albert) [Serio[ estaré esperando la lista tía Elroy! Buenas tardes!

(George) [Viéndola salir acaso la señora sigue con el tema del matrimonio de Candy!

(Albert) [Resoplando ya estoy arto de ese tema! No entiendo como la tía pretende que yo le imponga a Candy un matrimonio arreglado!

(George) [Serio ya uno de sus sobrinos cayo en las trampas de la señora Elroy, el joven Anthony ha tenido que soportar los caprichos y desplantes de la señora Eliza!

(Albert) [Pensativo mi pobre sobrino no se merecía esa suerte George y si en algún momento Anthony me dice que quiere ponerle fin a esa comedia lo ayudare!

(George) [Serio el joven Anthony es un hombre muy noble y mientras pueda soportar seguirá con Eliza!

(Albert) [Sentándose esa nobleza va a ser sus desgracias! No sabes cuanto sigo culpándome por haber hecho ese viaje de negocios tan largo! Me deje engañar por la tía Elroy que lo único que quería era alejarme de aquí para arreglar el matrimonio de Anthony con Eliza, y luego me dejo volver hasta el día de la boda, eso nunca voy a poder perdonárselo ni a ella ni a Sarah!

(George) [Serio no solo te engañaron a ti William! Yo también me deje convencer de acompañarte cuando debí quedarme a vigilar todo en tu ausencia!

(Albert) [Serio lo único que podemos hacer ahora es velar por Anthony y no permitir que nos vuelvan a engañar de esa manera, si yo salgo de viaje quiero que tu te hagas cargo aquí George, y si tu no estas yo no saldré de viaje, no quiero regresar de algún viaje y encontrarme con que Candy es la señora Leegan o la señora de cualquiera de esos vagos del club que la tía considera tan buenos partidos.

(George) [Pensativo y si nosotros le conseguimos a la señorita Candy un pretendiente que ella misma apruebe?

(Albert) [Serio si estas hablando de Terry déjame decirte que lo vi hace unos meses en california, cuando fui al viñedo que tenemos en Napa, y lo vi muy bien acompañado al parecer esta saliendo con una de las actrices de la nueva película que esta haciendo, además Candy no a querido hablar de el en cuatro años aunque yo se que ella lo sigue amando!

(George) es una muchacha muy testaruda, nunca admitirá que lo extraña a pesar de todo! Si no hubiera sido por que el joven Grandchester la engaño ella estaría casada con el en este momento!

(Albert) [Pensativo sabes George, no es que yo considere a Terry el mejor de los hombres pero estoy seguro que el nunca le fue infiel a Candy, eso debió haber sido una confusión! Lo que pasa es que la pequeña ha sufrido mucho toda su vida y no confía en casi nadie!

(George) [Serio creo que en el único que confía plenamente es en ti William!

(Candy) [Entrando claro que confío en Albert y también en ti George[Sonriendo buenos días, quise venir hace un momento pero escuche los gritos de la tía Elroy y los tuyos Albert!

(George) [Tomando los papeles del escritorio bueno William, nos veremos mas tarde en la oficina!

(Candy) [Viéndolo salir la tía insiste en querer casarme verdad Albert?

(Albert) desde el tiempo en que la tía Elroy era joven si las mujeres Andley no se casaban a los 22 años ya no lo hacían y a pesar de que eres adoptada ella insiste en que la tradición siga!

(Candy) [Sonriendo eso quiere decir que la tía Elroy a pesar de todo me considera una Andley, eso debe ser bueno!

(Albert) [Abrazándola porque no dejas a un lado tu orgullo y buscas a Terry? Estoy seguro que el debe estar esperando que tu llegues a verlo y lo dejes explicarte si te fue infiel o no!

(Candy) lo fui a buscar un par de veces durante estos cuatro años pero siempre lo encontraba con otra mujer y no tuve la fuerza de acercarme después de la última vez que lo vi!

(Albert) [Serio nunca me dijiste que lo habías ido a buscar! Que fue lo que paso la ultima vez que lo viste que no te dejo acercarte a el?

(Candy) [Seria me tope con su amiga Karen y ella me dijo la otra versión de la historia[Viéndolo el nunca me fue infiel con Susana hasta que yo lo deje; el se deprimió hasta que comenzó a beber de nuevo y se dejo envolver por los engaños de Susana! Cuando el se entero que Susana tenia la culpa de que lo hubiera abandonado la saco de su vida y se volvió mas hermético de lo que era en el colegio! El ya no quiere verme Albert!

(Albert) [serio lamento mucho eso Candy, pero si no conseguimos un esposo para ti antes de que cumplas los 22 la tía Elroy hará todo lo posible por repudiarte y alejarte de todos nosotros!

(Candy) [Triste la tía no termina de aceptar que tú me hayas dejado trabajar en el hospital como enfermera y ahora quiere casarme para que mi esposo me obligue a estar en casa como las damas estiradas y pedantes como Eliza y su madre!

(Albert) [Serio yo no quiero obligarte a nada Candy, pero no se si podremos engañar a la tía por mucho tiempo!

(Candy) [Sonriendo que tal si por el momento le seguimos la corriente y ya luego veremos como hacer para librarnos de esta nueva locura de la tía[Guiñándole el ojo Además tal vez podamos divertirnos viendo los prospectos que traiga!

(Albert) [Sonriendo solo por unas semanas mientras pensamos que hacer, pero eso significa que tendrás que aceptar algunas citas! Estas dispuesta?

(Candy) [Riendo claro que si, además será divertido adivinar como hacer que los pretendientes desistan de salir conmigo!

(Albert) [Pensativo eso si que será difícil! Sabes cuantas familias del club quieren que sus hijas o sus hijos emparenten con nosotros? La tía Elroy es una mujer muy popular en la sociedad y cualquiera que quiera entrar a su círculo haré lo que pueda por emparentar con ella!

(Candy) [Sonriendo pero yo se que tu me ayudaras a deshacerme de todos esos oportunistas!

(Albert) [Sonriendo esta bien pequeña, jugaremos un poco y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero cuando la tía se ponga seria deberemos tomar una decisión!

Mientras los dos reían, en california Karen entraba al departamento de Terry, esa mañana no lo había visto en la locación y ya podía imaginarse por que seria, últimamente Terry estaba llevando una vida como la que llevaba en el colegio, tomaba moderadamente pero se aislaba de todos, solo quienes lo conocían bien podían decir que era por que aun estaba afectado por la perdida de la pecosa a la que tanto había amado y seguramente aun amaba, pero si ella era orgullosa como para buscarlo el lo era mas para no ir a buscarla y aclarar las cosas.

(Karen) [Entrando Terry? En donde estas Terry, yo se que estas aquí por que tu auto esta en el sótano[Buscándolo no estarás metido aun en la cama verdad[Entrando a la habitación Terry contesta que aquí esta muy oscuro y no te veo!

(Terry) [Desde la cama lárgate Karen, no se como le haces siempre para entrar pero voy a cambiar las cerraduras! Déjame en paz!

(Karen) [Sarcástica y perderme de tu grata compañía[Curiosa acaso tienes a alguien contigo en la cama que no quieres que yo la vea?

(Terry) [Cansado claro tengo conmigo a la reina del país de los metidos y la estoy gozando como nunca!

(Karen) [Sentándose en la cama que extraño yo pensé que yo había ganado el concurso en ese país y ahora vengo a enterarme que no!

(Terry) que es lo que quieres Karen? Acaso no vas a dejarme en paz ni en mi día libre?

(Karen) [Seria acaso no recibiste el memorando de que el día de descanso se cancelaba esta semana y debías presentarte a trabajar hoy en la mañana?

(Terry) [Cansado mi computadora se averío y no tengo contestadora en el teléfono!

(Karen) [Seria y no escuchas los mensajes de tu celular?

(Terry) [Buscándolo en su bolsillo me quede sin batería ayer y no lo recargue!

(Karen) [Parándose pues aun tenemos tiempo de ir a la grabación de la tarde así que levántate de esa cama y ve a bañarte!

(Terry) [Levantándose no se por que sigo siendo tu amigo, siempre estas metiéndote en donde nadie te llama!

(Karen) [Dándole un empujón me meto por que aun que te duela eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que vuelvas a ser el mismo grosero, antipático, malcriado, arrogante de siempre!

(Terry) [Serio si soy todo eso que dices, porque sigues molestándote en venir a buscarme?

(Karen) [Seria por que también eres noble, fiel y buen amigo cuando te lo propones y aunque te duela eres el mejor amigo que he tenido! Ahora ve a bañarte en lo que te preparo un buen café!

(Terry) [Sarcástico algo mas que desees que haga por ti Karen? Tal vez quieras entrar a ver si me baño de verdad o solo pretendo hacerte caso mientras me escapo por la ventana?

(Karen) [Riendo si de verdad decidieras escapar por la ventana si comenzaría a preocuparme por ti por que quiero recordarte que estas en el nivel 18 y es un largo camino hasta el suelo! Y eso de ver si te bañas no creo que sea posible nunca me ha llamado la atención bañar mocosos, para eso esperare tener hijos algún día!

(Terry) [Riendo yo solo pensé que te gustaría por primera vez en tu vida ver a un hombre de verdad desnudo ante ti!

(Karen) [Burlona eso lo veo cada noche en vivo y a todo color!

(Terry) [Desde el baño no estoy hablando de los que le pagas para que se desnuden, estoy hablando de desnudarse por su propia iniciativa!

(Karen) [Sirviendo el café pues créeme que Robert lo hace por propia iniciativa sin que yo le pague!

(Terry) [Saliendo del baño en bata así que al fin Robert y tu se entienden!

(Karen) [Cerrando los ojos por Dios Terry cierra la bata!

(Terry) [Cerrándose la bata no exageres que traigo bóxers!

(Karen) [Digna es que no me gusta ver a mis amigos medio desnudos!

(Terry) [Tomando su café ahora vuelvo voy a cambiarme!

(Karen) [Sentada viendo un par de medias bajo la mesa de la sala tuviste compañía anoche verdad?

(Terry) [Saliendo vestido terminando de abotonarse la camisa como lo supiste[Viendo las medias que ella sostenía en la mano esas son de una amiga!

(Karen) [Viéndolas bien están algo viejas no crees[Dándose cuenta son de Candy! Tú tienes un par de medias de Candy! Eso es asqueroso, por que las guardas?

(Terry) [Quitándoselas deja de meterte con mis cosas!

(Karen) [Tomándole la barbilla con la mano tu y Candy no eran noviecitos de escuela, tu y Candy dormían juntos verdad?

(Terry) [Viéndola a punto de ahorcarla ese no es asunto tuyo[Viéndola preocupada no quiero hablar de eso contigo!

(Karen) [Seria si tanto la extrañas y la amas por que no vas a buscarla?

(Terry) [Tirando las medias al bote de basura por que no vale la pena! Ya le dije adiós para siempre Karen, no voy a volver a pensar en Candy de ahora en adelante!

(Karen) [Seria me alegra que al menos ya hayas tomado una decisión! Tal vez ahora puedas ser el mismo de antes!

(Terry) [Abriéndole la puerta para salir nunca he dejado de ser el mismo! Vámonos!

Los dos salieron rumbo al lugar en donde estaban trabajando esos días mientras en chicago en el consorcio Andley Anthony y Archie arreglaban algunos contratos que debían tener listos para Albert mientras conversaban como siempre lo hacían al estar solos.

(Anthony) [Serio escuche a la tía Elroy decir que pronto va anunciar el compromiso de Candy!

(Archie) [Deteniéndose Candy va a casarse? Pero si no tiene novio que yo sepa!

(Anthony) [Serio eso es algo que me preocupa, la tía Elroy se ha estado reuniendo con Sarah para buscar a los posibles candidatos dentro del club y no creo que Eliza tenga la más mínima intensión de buscar algo bueno para Candy!

(Archie) [Molesto ese par de víboras no harían nada bueno por Candy!

(Anthony) [Viéndolo a los ojos tú sigues enamorado de ella verdad?

(Archie) [Serio acaso tu has dejado de amarla ahora que te casaste con Eliza?

(Anthony) [Sonriendo tu sabes que Candy es una mujer muy difícil de dejar de amar pero soy realista, ella no me amara como hombre así es que prefiero quererla como a una hermana! Y lo del matrimonio con Eliza tu sabes bien que nunca fue mi deseo casarme con ella pero la tía Elroy y Sarah me pusieron una trampa sucia en la que caí por tonto y resulte casado con ella!

(Archie) [Sonriendo no has pensado en divorciarte? Yo estaría encantado de ser tu abogado!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo tu sabes que yo considero que el matrimonio debe ser para toda la vida Archie, además yo creo que Eliza puede llegar a cambiar si le tengo paciencia! Tal vez con el tiempo llegue a amarla!

(Archie) [Resignado tu con esa nobleza no llegaras nunca a nada bueno, deberías ser un poco mas egoísta!

(Anthony) [Serio egoísta como tú? No creas que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo[Viéndolo a los ojos cuando vas a decidirte a fijar la fecha de tu matrimonio con Annie Britter?

(Archie) [Serio aun no estoy seguro de querer casarme con ella! Es muy hermosa y dulce pero la verdad no creo amarla!

(Anthony) si no la amas por que te has estado acostando con ella? Tu sabes que si ella se entrego a ti es por que te ama!

(Archie) [Serio nunca debí contarte lo que estaba haciendo[Guardando las carpetas Annie es una mujer muy hermosa y ella decidió entregarse a mí, ella fue a buscarme a mi departamento y se me entrego que querías que yo hiciera? Rechazarla? No estoy loco!

(Anthony) [Serio ella no se merece que la engañes de ese modo! Ella cree que la hiciste tuya por que la amas tanto como ella te ama, deberías al menos hablarle claro y dejarla, tal vez ella tenga oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que la ame como se merece!

(Archie) [Serio no te equivoques Anthony, yo quiero mucho a Annie pero no pierdo la esperanza de que Candy se fije en mi algún día!

(Anthony) y si eso pasa que harás, dejaras a Annie de lado para irte con Candy? Ellas nunca lo permitirían, primero por que Candy te considera como a un hermano al igual que considera a Annie como su hermana! Y segundo por que Candy sabe cuanto sufriría Annie tu abandono y ella no lo permitiría!

(Archie) yo no pierdo las esperanzas!

(Eliza) [Entrando esperanza de que primo? De casarte con la insípida huérfana Britter?

(Archie) [Molesto que hagas aquí Eliza? Y por que entras sin tocar?

(Eliza) [Seria esta es la oficina de esposo y tu no tienes por que preguntarme que hago o dejo de hacer aquí!

(Anthony) por favor no quiero que peleen[Sereno en que puedo ayudarte Eliza?

(Eliza) [Seria necesito dinero para ir de compras!

(Anthony) [Serio por que no usas tus tarjetas?

(Eliza) [Fastidiada por que están topadas y quiero ir a comprar un vestido exclusivo que vi en la tienda Gucci antes que alguna de las del club lo vea y lo compre antes!

(Anthony) [Serio esas tarjetas tiene un limite bastante amplio Eliza, como es posible que siempre lograras llegar al limite de ellas?

(Eliza) [Seria no vine a discutir sobre tonterías solo vine a pedirte dinero! Si no puedes darme efectivo dame tu tarjeta y te la devolveré en casa esta noche!

(Anthony) [Serio lo lamento Eliza pero no puedo darte nada! Te dije que lo de tus tarjetas era lo único que podrías gastar al mes y ya te lo gastaste no hay mas!

(Eliza) [Alterada pero eso no es justo Anthony, apenas estamos comenzando el mes yo necesito tener dinero para mis gastos!

(Anthony) [Serio tenias más que suficiente en esas tarjetas como para mantener a tres familias de clase media! No voy a darte más dinero Eliza!

(Eliza) [Enojada por que no? Tú eres mi esposo y tienes la obligación de darme lo que necesito!

(Albert) [Entrando sucede algo? Los gritos se escuchan hasta el pasillo!

(Archie) [Levantándose aparentemente a Eliza no le pareció el limite que le puso Anthony a sus tarjetas y quiere un poco mas para seguir derrochando!

(Eliza) [Serio no te metas en nuestros asuntos Archie, esto es entre mi esposo y yo!

(Albert) [Viendo la cara de Anthony Eliza quiero que te retires de aquí ahora por que los chicos y yo tenemos mucho trabajo!

(Eliza) [Viendo a Anthony entonces puedo usar tu tarjeta querido?

(Albert) [Poniéndose frete a ella acaso hable con la pared? Dije que te retires y te lleves a tu amiga Luisa quien te espera allá afuera! Si quieres hablar con Anthony lo harás cuando el llegue a casa esta noche!

(Eliza) [Rabiando pero yo quiero comprar ese vestido hay mismo!

(Albert) [Serio pues usa las tarjetas que le di a Anthony para ti!

(Archie) [Sonriendo es que están topadas tío! Mi primita ya se gasto lo que le asignaron a las tarjetas!

(Albert) [Asustado tal vez el banco se equivoco de saldo déjame ver tus tarjetas para preguntar que paso con lo que te asigne de fondo[Viendo a Anthony por que no me habías dicho que Eliza ha tenido problemas con el dinero para sus gastos sobrino?

(Eliza) [Feliz mostrándole las tarjetas mira tío, estas son las tres tarjetas que Anthony me dio!

(Albert) [Sonriendo mientras tomaba la dorada déjame chequear el saldo de esta[Partiéndola en dos ante la mirada de espanto de Eliza ahora ya no tendrás problemas con ella! Tienes problemas con alguna otra?

Sus tres sobrinos estaban asombrados al ver como la tarjeta dorada de Eliza caía al suelo partida en cuatro mientras parecía que a Eliza le daría un ataque parada frente a ellos. Archie estaba conteniendo la risa de ver el horror reflejado en los ojos de Eliza mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus otras dos tarjetas entre sus manos. Anthony al verla así se acerco a ella para abrazarla.

(Eliza) [Empujándolo con desprecio por que lo hiciste tío[Histérica Por que la rompiste? No tenias ningún derecho!

(Anthony) [Acercándose Eliza trata de tranquilizarte!

(Albert) [Serio yo le di esas tarjetas a Anthony después de preguntarle a tu padre cuanto te daban para gastar y lo duplique para mantenerte contenta! Como parece que no lo estas te dejare con lo mismo que tenias antes y no te canses en reclamarle a Anthony por que yo soy el albacea de su herencia hasta que considere que el pueda manejarla y por lo que veo no podrá en mucho tiempo! Ahora retírate por favor o tendré que quitarte otra!

(Anthony) [Acompañándola afuera ven conmigo Eliza! Voy a acompañarte a tu auto!

Anthony camino con Eliza en silencio mientras ella iba claramente molesta y ofendida con lo que el tío había hecho con su tarjeta, Luisa los seguía de cerca hasta llegar al auto de la pelirroja en donde Anthony cortésmente les abrió la puerta para que subieran.

(Eliza) [Viéndolo molesta no debiste permitir que el tío me hablara así y me quitara mi tarjeta!

(Anthony) [Serio te dije que fueras prudente Eliza, siempre te lo repito y parece que nunca me escuchas!

(Eliza) [Subiendo a su auto eres un imbécil que no sabe defenderme Anthony, no debiste permitir que el tío me hablara de esa forma, yo soy tu esposa!

(Anthony) [Suspirando te veré en casa esta noche Eliza! Adiós Luisa!

(Luisa) [Sonriendo adiós Anthony, que tengas buen día!

(Eliza) [Encendiendo el auto espero que esta noche no pretendas presentarme sin el vestido azul que esta en la vitrina de Gucci Anthony o tendrás que comprarme una joya nueva la semana que viene!

(Anthony) lo lamento Eliza pero no voy a complacerte! No habrá vestido hoy ni joya la otra semana, no tengo dinero!

(Eliza) [Poniéndose en marcha eres un idiota!

(Luisa) [Viendo por el espejo al rubio que comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su oficina por que lo tratas tan mal Eliza? El siempre es muy dulce contigo!

(Eliza) [Molesta no es más que un idiota al que puedo manejar a mi antojo! Ya veras que esta noche tendré mi vestido!

(Luisa) y si no te lo compra?

(Eliza) [Seria se lo pediré a alguno de mis amigos!

(Luisa) [Sorprendida aun no entiendo como puedes tener amantes teniendo un esposo tan bueno como Anthony!

(Eliza) no seas bruta Luisa, Anthony es solo para presumir, no lo amo!

(Luisa) [Sorprendida si no lo amas por que te casaste con el?

(Eliza) [Sonriendo por que no quería perder la confianza de la tía Elroy! Además nunca esta de mas tener un hombre atractivo a tu lado, eso atrae curiosos muy ricos que dan buenos regalos!

(Luisa) [Incrédula yo pensé que tu amabas a Anthony!

(Eliza) [Riendo divertida no lo amo querida, solo lo tengo para que todos me vean como una dama que cumple con todos los requisitos de su círculo nada más!

(Luisa) [Sorprendida acaso me estas diciendo que tu y Anthony nunca han tenido relaciones?

(Eliza) [Riendo por supuesto que hemos tenido relaciones querida, es un esposo por conveniencia pero al fin y al cabo también es muy guapo y no tengo por que perder la oportunidad de sentirme amada por el!

(Luisa) [Seria eres terrible Eliza!

(Eliza) y tu eres muy tonta querida, por eso aun no consigues marido!

(Luisa) [Seria tu sabes que yo estoy muy enamorada y no creo poder casarme con otro que no sea el!

(Eliza) [Riendo y que es lo que te detiene para conquistar a ese hombre?

(Luisa) [Bajando la mirada el esta casado y yo no puedo meterme en medio de el y su esposa!

(Eliza) [Divertida eso es por que eres una tonta! Si ese hombre te gusta no dudes en conquistarlo!

(Luisa) [Bajando del auto no sabes lo que dices Eliza! Yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así!

(Eliza) [Arrancando de nuevo porque eres una tonta quería! Te veré mañana!

(Luisa) [Viéndola alejarse hay Eliza, si supieras que Anthony es el hambre que amo no me aconsejarías como lo haces! Cuanto lamento que un hombre como el haya terminado casado con alguien como tu!

En el consorcio Albert conversaba con Anthony después de terminar la reunión que habían tenido con algunos clientes. Estaba realmente molesto con la actitud que tenían sus sobrinos, pero quien más le preocupaba era Anthony por ser el más noble de todos.

(Anthony) [Serio ya se que es lo que me vas a decir tío!

(Albert) [Sereno Anthony, en algún momento vas a tener que tomar posesión de lo que te dejo Pauna tu madre al morir! Pero a como veo las cosas Eliza va terminar dejándote en la calle si no le pones un alto!

(Anthony) [serio yo lo se tío, pero la verdad es que no se como hacerla entrar en razón, ella siempre termina cansándome antes de terminar la discusión y la verdad es que viviendo tan cerca de la tía Sarah no me ayuda en nada pues ella se la pasa todo el tiempo metida en mi casa!

(Albert) [Pensativo entonces tendremos que buscar un departamento más grande y mas alejado de la mansión Leegan para ver si así puedes poner a Eliza en cintura o terminaras completamente arruinado!

(Anthony) [Serio yo ya lo intente pero Eliza no quiere mudarse lejos de Sarah!

(Albert) [Sonriendo en donde tengo pensado comprarte el departamento te aseguro que Eliza se ira a vivir feliz sin que Sarah se oponga!

(Anthony) [Curioso y como sabes que no se opondrán?

(Albert) [Tranquilo por que Sarah jamás dejaría que Eliza rechazara el regalo de bodas que no les he dado! Después de un año he decidido regalarte un departamento para que dejes de alquilar el que tienes!

(Anthony) [Serio pensé que nunca estarías de acuerdo con mi matrimonio!

(Albert) [Serio no estoy de acuerdo pero quiero que tu mismo decidas lo que quieres hacer al respecto, solo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo Anthony!

(Anthony) muchas gracias tío!

(Albert) [Tomando café ahora dile a Archie que necesito hablarle!

(Anthony) hay algún problema?

(Albert) [Serio necesito que Archie vaya a Boston a visitar a Stear antes de lo exámenes de fin de curso!

(Anthony) [Serio pensé que la tía Elroy iría la otra semana!

(Albert) [Sonriendo dile a Archie que venga y ven con el!

Minutos después los dos jóvenes entraban de vuelta a la oficina de Albert a escuchar lo que el tenia que decirles, por la seriedad de su rostro podían imaginar que seria algo muy importante.

(Archie) me mandaste llamar tío?

(Albert) primero quiero que dejen de decirme tío, ya hablamos de eso y prefiero que me llamen Albert!

(Anthony) [Sonriendo lo sabemos pero nos gusta ver tu cara cuando te decimos tío!

(Albert) [Riendo así que están jugando conmigo? Bueno sobrinos, necesito que Archie vaya a Boston mañana mismo a ver a Stear! No quiero que la tía Elroy lo encuentre viviendo con Patty o tendremos que soportarla por un buen tiempo!

(Archie) [Sorprendido Stear esta viviendo con Patty!

(Albert) [Intentando no reír que tiene eso de extraño? Todos sabemos que ellos son novios desde la escuela que tiene de raro que hayan decidido vivir juntos mientras estudian?

(Anthony) [Sorprendido y tu lo sabias?

(Albert) [Sonriendo Stear se mudo al departamento de Patty! Quiero que venga a pasar un par de días este fin de semana para que la tía Elroy no se entere aun que el esta viviendo con Patty! Además quiero que todos vayan a la casa este sábado!

(Anthony) que es lo que pasara este sábado?

(Albert) [Serio conoceremos al primer pretendiente de Candy y necesitare que me ayuden a alejarlo de ella!

(Anthony) [Curioso y para que necesitaremos a Stear?

(Albert) [Sonriendo creo que sus inventos nos ayudaran mucho este fin de semana que el pretendiente que escogió la tía Elroy vendrá a quedarse a la mansión! Quiero que todos le demuestren a nuestro invitado lo desventajoso que puede ser para el pretender a nuestra pecosa!

(Archie) [Sonriendo entonces pasaremos el fin de semana en la mansión con ustedes!

(Albert) [Serio así es! No quiero que ese muchacho vuelva a insistir!

(Anthony) que opina Candy de todo esto?

(Albert) [Sonriendo Candy quiere darle a la tía el gusto por ahora! Ya después veremos como hacer que ella se olvide de esa locura!

(Archie) [Serio y por que no mejor uno de nosotros se casa con ella para que la tía Elroy deje de molestarla?

(Albert) [Molesto acaso te estas ofreciendo Archie?

(Archie) y por que no? No es un secreto que yo ciento algo por Candy y si ella me diera la oportunidad yo intentaría hacer que ella logre olvidar al imbécil de Terry y esperaría a que ella me amara para hacerla mi mujer!

(Albert) [Serio y que hay de Annie? Ella es tu novia oficial y vas a casarte con ella!

(Archie) [Serio al diablo con Annie! Si la tía Elroy va a buscar un pretendiente para Candy yo también quiero estar en esa lista!

(Albert) [Serio no entiendo como puedes siquiera insinuar que quieres algo con Candy cuando te atreviste a deshonrar a su hermana Annie!

(Archie) [Sorprendido tu se lo dijiste Anthony?

(Albert) el no tubo que decirme nada! La misma Annie se lo confeso a Candy hace unos días mientras lloraba por otro de tus desplantes! Tienes suerte de que ella le haya pedido a Candy que no te dijera nada o estarías metido en problemas! Yo me entere por casualidad y decidí respetar la decisión de Annie para no abochornarla más de lo que ya esta con todos tus desplantes!

(Archie) [Sorprendido yo no sabia que Candy ya estaba enterada de lo mío con Annie!

(Albert) [Serio pues lo esta y realmente no se como a sido capaz de verte la cara sin decirte lo que te mereces! Te pido sobrino que si piensas seguir haciéndole desplantes a esa muchacha mejor los dejes en paz para que no sufra por Tu Causa!

(Archie) [Serio lo he intentado tío, pero ella siempre me busca y termino dándole por su lado!

(Anthony) [Viendo su reloj bueno creo ya debo irme! Los veré mañana!

(Albert) [Viendo la hora aun no puedes irte Anthony! Necesito que me ayudes con algo urgente[viendo a Archie si puedes por favor ve a Boston esta misma noche, tal vez si la tía ve a Stear este fin de semana no haga el viaje la otra semana y podremos seguir ocultando la situación de ellos!

(Archie) [Saliendo comprare mi boleto y saldré hoy mismo!

(Anthony) Buen viaje Archie! Aprovecha para descansar un poco que te ves agotado!

(Archie) [Sonriendo con Stear y Patty? Estoy seguro que estaré durmiendo antes de las diez de la noche! Adiós!

(Anthony) [Sentándose y bien Albert, en que quieres que te ayude?

(Albert) [Acomodándose en la silla háblame de tu amigo Scott McGregor!

(Anthony) [Sorprendido Scott? Que quieres que te diga? El y yo casi no somos amigos, lo conozco por Eliza y Niel pero realmente no me agrada! Por que?

(Albert) [Serio que es lo que no te agrada de el?

(Anthony) [Sonriendo aparte de que es un borracho empedernido? La verdad es que esta en el club solamente por que su familia tiene dinero de lo contrario no creo que le permitirían la entrada!

(Albert) [Serio eso me habían dicho pero quería confirmarlo!

(Anthony) [Confundido desde cuando te interesa la vida de Scott?

(Albert) [Sonriendo burlón desde que paso a ser el primer pretendiente de la lista de la tía Elroy para casar a Candy!

(Anthony) [Poniéndose de pie acaso la tía se volvió loca? Como se le ocurre poner a ese tipo como pretendiente de Candy?

(Albert) me temo que es por recomendación de tu esposa y tu suegra!

(Anthony) [Serio no podemos permitir que ese tipo se acerque a Candy, ella no merece un castigo como ese!

(Albert) [Sonriendo por eso necesito que me ayuden! Si Candy tiene que salir con el espero que alguno de ustedes este pendiente pues no creo que la tía me permita intervenir en esas citas!

(Anthony) [Pensativo y por que no organizamos una comida al aire libre en Lakewood para darle la bienvenida al invitado de Candy?

(Albert) [Interesado y que sugieres que sirvamos en esa comida?

(Anthony) [Sonriendo todo lo que le gusta a nuestro invitado! Te aseguro que después de esa comida a la tía Elroy no le quedaran ganas de tomar la opinión de Eliza y Sarah en este asunto!

(Albert) [Riendo encárgate de todo mientras yo hablo con Candy del plan!

Los dos comenzaron a reír imaginando la reacción de la tía Elroy después de que le hubieran dado su merecido a ese pretendiente. No estaban dispuestos a que Candy pasara mas tiempo del necesario expuesta a la compañía del pobre Scott McGregor que no sabia lo que le esperaba ese fin de semana.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 02: **Un Anuncio Inesperado**

Yajaira vamos de nuevo dándole vuelo a la imaginación espero que este tercer Fic sea de su agrado y puedan entretenerse con los enredos que se me han ocurrido esta vez, voy a tratar de darle a los personajes una historia propia así como a los protagonistas. Una vez mas espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia será muy bien recibida. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y disfruten la historia.

Yajaira


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 02**

**Un Anuncio Inesperado**

Anthony parecía estar desesperado después de haber conversado con Albert tenían ya un buen rato en silencio mientras Albert leía un documento que tenia sobre el escritorio. Archie había conseguido un espacio en el siguiente vuelo a Boston y ya iba en camino, sonreía mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría Stear al verlo en la puerta del departamento que compartía con Patty y las posibles bromas que podría hacerles a sus dos tímidos amigos que después de todo no habían resultado tan tímidos como todos creían pues según podía imaginar ya tendrían mas de un año de estar viviendo juntos.

(Anthony) [inquieto) creo que ya debo irme Albert!

(Albert) [viendo su reloj) si, ya puedes irte, me imagino que la tienda ya debe estar cerrada!

(Anthony) [sorprendido) que tienda?

(Albert) [serio) la tienda donde venden el vestido que Eliza te exigió!

(Anthony) [serio) solo quería complacerla para no pelear!

(Albert) si sigues complaciéndola vas a terminar de malcriarla sobrino! No se que te paso pero tu siempre has sido el mas razonable de todos, quiero que medites lo que estas haciendo y a donde te esta llevando ese matrimonio tuyo con Eliza! Yo quiero verte feliz Anthony y eso es lo que menos he visto en tu mirada desde que te casaste con ella!

(Anthony) [bajando la mirada) intento ser feliz Albert pero a veces creo que Eliza ni siquiera nota mi presencia si no es para exigir mas dinero o regalos!

(Albert) [poniéndole la mano en el hombro) si en algún momento decides darle fin a tu matrimonio no olvides que cuentas conmigo!

(Anthony) [sonriendo) así que tu también te uniste al club de los chicos!

(Albert) que club?

(Anthony) [sonriendo) Candy y sus secuaces han formado el club de divorciemos a Anthony y cada vez que me ven procuran convencerme de que me separe de Eliza! Pero como podría separarme de ella si ya consume el matrimonio?

(Albert) [serio) eso no significa que tengas que sacrificarte para toda la vida al lado de una mujer que no te quiere!

(Anthony) [serio) y si no me quiere por que se me entrega de la forma que lo hace? Eliza podrá ser muy caprichosa y malcriada, incluso abusiva pero conmigo es otra!

(Albert) [serio) te estas enamorando de ella?

(Anthony) [sonriendo) he aprendido a quererla, aun con todos sus defectos creo que con el tiempo puedo llegar a amarla!

(Albert) [serio) hagas lo que hagas recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre!

(Anthony) [sonriendo) gracias tío!

(Albert) [serio) seguimos, con lo de tío?

(Anthony) [riendo) los ojos te chispean gracioso cuando te decimos tío! Hasta mañana Albert!

Anthony se retiro rumbo al departamento que compartía con Eliza. Mientras en california Terry cenaba en compañía de sus amigos Robert y Karen pues ella estaba decidida a hacerlo salir de la depresión en la que parecía estar pues el podía engañar a muchos menos a ella que conocía lo que realmente sentía aun por la perdida de la mujer que amaba.

(Karen) [sonriendo) sabes Terry, ahora que terminamos las filmaciones y todo lo de esta película Robert y yo hemos pensado ir a Broadway a participar en una obra de teatro como lo hacían antes y como sabemos que te apasiona el teatro y la poesía queríamos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos!

(Robert) [aclarando) no es para ganar dinero si no mas bien para obras de beneficencia, serán solo unas presentaciones y nos darán hotel y comida el tiempo que duren las presentaciones!

(Terry) [pensativo) teatro![pensando: hace cuanto que no hago teatro?) me parece interesante! Que obra presentaran?

(Robert) [sonriendo) una clásica! Romeo y Julieta si no me equivoco!

(Terry) [recordando cuando la había leído para Candy en el colegio) me gustaría mucho participar!

(Karen) [sonriendo) bien, entonces saldremos de viaje dentro de una semana te parece?

(Terry) [viendo el calendario) los veré en Broadway entonces! Mañana me voy a Nueva York a ver a Eleanor!

(Karen) [sorprendida) pero hace mucho tiempo que no ibas a verla!

(Terry) [sonriendo) hablo con ella cada fin de semana pero dentro de dos días cumple años y quiero sorprenderla!

(Karen) [sonriendo) al menos así iras a distraerte un poco!

(Robert) [serio) hoy recibí mi correo especial, y encontré un articulo que tal vez te interese!

(Terry) [curioso) de que se trata?

(Karen) [seria) Robert por favor, no lo hagas!

(Robert) [serio) deja que el decida si le interesa o no Karen[mostrándole la sección de sociales del chicago post) en la pagina siguiente!

(Terry) [viendo el anuncio) así que la familia Andley esta recibiendo en su casa de chicago al posible prometido de la señorita Candy Andley[sonriendo burlón) veo que al fin se dejo envolver por toda esa frivolidad que decía detestar tanto!

(Robert) [serio) no has pensado en presentarte como posible pretendiente?

(Terry) [serio) a mi no me gusta jugar al niño rico que pretende casarse con la estúpida niña de sociedad! Si me gustara ese tipo de juegos me hubiera quedado con mi padre!

(Robert) [levantándose) entonces si tan poco te importa esa muchacha deberías estar mejor y no tan deprimido como has estado este tiempo!

(Terry) [serio) y desde cuando crees conocerme tan bien como para saber si estoy o no estoy deprimido?

(Karen) [viendo las manos empuñadas de Terry) creo que ya es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano[tomándolo del brazo) Nos vamos Robert?

(Robert) [sonriendo) vámonos! Te llamare mañana para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de Broadway! Te espero en el auto querida!

(Karen) [viéndolo salir) acaso pensabas pegarle a Robert?

(Terry) [serio) no me gusta que se entrometan en mis asuntos!

(Karen) [tomándole la mano) el te aprecia, por eso esta preocupado[sonriéndole) dale mis saludos a Eleanor y te veré en el teatro[antes de salir) yo creo que deberías considerar la sugerencia de Robert!

(Terry) [curioso) que sugerencia?

(Karen) [sonriendo) llama a tu amigo Albert y pregúntale si puedes pretender a su hija!

(Terry) [serio) ya te dije que Candy no me interesa mas!

(Karen) [saliendo) si claro ya se que estas loco por mi pero ya te dije que estoy enamorada de Robert[sonriendo) piénsalo no seas cabeza dura!

(Terry) [serio) adiós Karen!

En Boston casi a las nueve de la noche Archie llegaba a la dirección que Albert le había dado y viendo que aun había luces encendidas en el segundo nivel en donde estaba subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, toco el timbre y escucho que alguien se acercaba, maliciosamente tapo la mirilla de la puerta para ver quien saldría a recibirlo, la puerta se abrió y ante el se encontraba Patty quien llevaba un camisón de seda cubierto solo por una delicada bata de dormir, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos hubiera imaginado a la tímida Patty con una vestimenta tan sensual y delicada, al verlo Patty estaba impactada mientras el estaba sorprendido de ver que el atuendo era complementado por una delicadas zapatillas sexis, los dos se vieron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo lanzaron un grito lo que provoco que Stear saliera corriendo de la habitación con un bate en la mano para golpear al intruso que estaba en la puerta haciendo gritar de ese modo a su prometida. Al salir iba vistiendo solamente una camisa desabotonada y unos bóxers, al ver a su hermano parado en la puerta viéndolos a los dos de pies a cabeza no pudo mas que sonrojarse al igual que Patty quien no dejaba de sostener los bordes de la bata cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

(Archie) [recuperando la seriedad) buenas noches chicos, no me invitan a pasar?

(Patty) [bajando la mirada) por favor pasa!

(Stear) [tratando de no sonar asustado) como supiste donde vivimos?

(Archie) [sonriendo) Albert me lo dijo! El me envío para prevenirlos de que la tía Elroy vendrá a visitarte la otra semana a menos que vengan conmigo a chicago este fin de semana para que ella no haga viaje la otra semana!

(Patty) [sorprendida) la señora Elroy vendrá a Boston?

(Stear) [reaccionando) como que Albert te dijo donde vivíamos? Como se entero el de que vivo aquí[dándose cuenta el tío sabe que Patty y yo vivimos juntos?

(Archie) [señalando) esa misma expresión puse yo cuando me dijo que viniera y que estabas viviendo con Patty!

(Patty) [sonrojada) si Albert lo sabe quiere decir que mis padres lo sabrán!

(Archie) [riendo) si Albert quisiera descubrirlos no me hubiera mandado por ustedes, hubiera dejado que la tía Elroy los descubriera la otra semana!

(Stear) [sorprendido) Albert no esta molesto conmigo?

(Archie) [sonriendo) el esta feliz por ustedes y dice que pueden contar con el para lo que sea! Ahora la pregunta que debo hacerles es, desde cuando viven juntos y por que no me dijiste nada Stear?

(Patty) [sonriendo) voy a ponerme algo encima y hare café mientras conversan!

(Stear) [sonriendo) ven, te diré donde dormirás[viéndolo) te ves cansado Archie, estas bien?

(Archie) [serio) la verdad es que no! La tía Elroy va a casar a Candy y por eso Albert te pide que vayas este fin de semana para ayudarnos a espantar al pretendiente de Candy!

(Stear) [riendo) el tío esta haciendo campaña contra la tía Elroy? Este fin de semana será divertido entonces!

(Archie) [serio) yo no le hayo la gracia a eso de estar recibiendo a los estúpidos esos que pretenden a Candy!

(Stear) [mostrándole la habitación) aun sigues con eso Archie? Pensé que cuando te habías comprometido con Annie era por que ya habías olvidado a Candy!

(Archie) [serio) tu sabes que Candy es la mujer a la que amo desde que la conocí, yo no puedo olvidarme de ella!

(Stear) [serio) es por eso que vienes tan apesarado?

(Archie) [molesto) Albert no me dejara pretender a Candy!

(Stear) [asombrado) como se te ocurre pensar en pretenderla si tu estas comprometido con Annie?

(Archie) [viéndolo) yo no amo a Annie[sentándose en la cama) yo siempre he amado a Candy y tu lo sabes!

(Stear) [Serio) no sabes cuanto me entristece saber que aun estas obsesionado con Candy[sentándose con el) tu sabes que ella solo nos ve como a sus hermanos y eso no podrás cambiarlo! Además Candy jamás permitiría que tu hicieras sufrir a Annie!

(Archie) [aventando su chaqueta a la cama) estoy harto que todos me digan lo mismo, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber comenzado un noviazgo con Annie sin amarla!

(Stear) [serio) pero eso no te detuvo cuando la hiciste tu mujer!

(Archie) [serio) eso fue una locura de la cual me he arrepentido infinidad de veces!

(Stear) [serio) ese arrepentimiento tuyo solo te dura hasta que tienes la oportunidad de volver a esta con ella[serio) eres un descarado Archie, si realmente no la amas no deberías tocarla de nuevo y sin embargo lo haces cada vez que ella te lo permite!

(Archie) [bajando la cabeza) estoy pensando que voy a terminar mi relación con ella! Yo siento que nunca llegare a amarla como ella quiere que la ame!

(Stear) [serio) si piensas que eso es lo mejor pues termina tu relación con Annie, pero por favor piénsalo bien antes de hacerla sufrir! Ella no ha hecho mas que amarte y esperar por ti desde el colegio!

(Patty) [sosteniendo dos tazas de café) es una lastima que no la ames[dándoles el café) ella si esta muy enamorada de ti y le va doler saber has estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo!

(Archie) [sorprendido) Patty, que tanto escuchaste?

(Patty) [sonriendo) yo no escuche nada cuñado! Yo solo les traje el café[besando a Stear) te espero en la habitación! Hasta mañana Archie que duermas bien!

(Archie) [sereno) gracias Patty, hasta mañana!

(Stear) [viéndola salir) sabes Archie, si yo fuera tu lo pensaría muy bien antes de tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a Annie, si tomas la decisión equivocada puedes resultar perdiendo lo único bueno que tenias[levantandose) descansa y mañana saldremos para chicago!

(Archie) [serio) no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad Stear[viéndolo) voy a hablarle de nuevo a Candy acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella!

(Stear) [acercándose de nuevo) presiento que esto te va a traer muchos dolores de cabeza Archie! Tu no amas a Candy y es hora de que lo admitas!

(Archie) [molesto) claro que la amo, siempre la he amado desde que la conocí!

(Stear) [serio) tal vez eso era verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora creo que lo que te mueve es la obsesión de que Candy a sido la única mujer que te ha rechazado por que solo te tiene cariño[viéndolo serio) no me veas así Archie, tu sabes que tengo razón!

(Archie) [serio) esto que siento por Candy no puede ser obsesión Stear! Cada vez que la veo siento que es la única mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida!

(Stear) [curioso) y que es lo que sientes cuando ves a Annie?

(Archie) [pensativo) no lo se! La veo y veo a la misma niña miedosa que siempre hemos conocido! Annie es de las mujeres que siempre necesitan alguien que las defienda y las proteja! En cambio Candy es el tipo de mujer con la que te puedes arriesgar a hacer algo osado o loco por el simple hecho de ser como es!

(Stear) [serio) antes de terminar con Annie habla con Candy, dile lo que sientes y si ella es la mujer indicada para ti entonces te comprenderá y aceptara que luches por ella, luego habla con Annie, pero no le hagas daño a Annie antes de hablar con Candy o perderás a una gran mujer que te ama mas de lo que puedas imaginar[saliendo) tomate tu tiempo y piensa bien lo que harás! Hasta mañana!

(Archie) [suspirando) hasta mañana Stear! Es bueno poder hablar contigo de nuevo como antes!

Esa noche Archie tendría mucho que pensar. En el departamento de Anthony parecía que Eliza no encontraba la forma de calmarse, no solo Anthony había llegado tarde a cenar si no que no había llevado el vestido que le había pedido, Anthony la veía caminar de un lado a otro con la mirada encolerizada y no podía hacer mas que recordar las palabras que Albert le había dicho esa tarde con relación al comportamiento de Eliza, el tío tenia razón al decirle que Eliza terminaría dejándolo sin nada si no lograba ponerle un alto a sus caprichos.

(Eliza) [molesta) es que no logro comprender como es posible que no hayas comprado mi vestido después de permitir que el tío William me quitara mi tarjeta de crédito!

(Anthony) [sereno) creo que no es correcto que te sigas gastando el dinero de la forma que lo hacer Eliza! Yo no puedo mantenerte de esa forma y no pienso seguir haciéndolo!

(Eliza) [viendo la seguridad de sus palabras) pero Anthony que tiene de malo querer un vestido para verme mas linda para ti?

(Anthony) [serio) has visto tu armario últimamente Eliza? Ya tienes vestidos como para estrenar todos los días durante varios meses sin tener que repetir[decidido) por ahora y hasta nueva orden no podrás comprarte otro!

(Eliza) [gimoteando) fue el tío William el que te puso en mi contra verdad?

(Anthony) [abrazándola) no te pongas así Eliza[dándole un beso en la frente) trata de entender la situación y cuando haya oportunidad te acompañare a comprar el vestido que quieras!

(Eliza) [seductora) esta bien Anthony, como tu digas[caminando coqueta) espero que te guste el vestido que me pondré para ir a Lakewood este fin de semana[sonriendo) lo compre solo para lucírtelo a ti!

(Anthony) [sonriendo) estoy seguro que lucirás linda como siempre! Voy a darme un baño, te veré en la habitación!

(Eliza) [sonriendo) en seguida voy querido solo voy a llamar a Niel para ver como le fue hoy y te alcanzare en la habitación!

Al ver a Anthony entrar a la habitación Eliza tomo el teléfono para llamar a Niel, necesitaba quejarse con alguien y definitivamente no estaba lista para admitir una derrota ante su amiga Luisa. Niel estaba descansando en el sillón de su departamento leyendo cuando escucho su celular que estaba en la mesa junto a el, al levantarlo vio que se trataba de Eliza.

(Niel) [sonriendo) que tal hermanita, que milagro que llamas!

(Eliza) [molesta) necesitaba hablar con alguien o perderé la paciencia!

(Niel) [riendo) acaso tuviste una discusión con Anthony?

(Eliza) [desesperada) el tío William me quito una de mis tarjetas y Anthony no lo evito!

(Niel) [riendo) realmente no lo culpo, yo en su lugar hubiera dado saltos de alegría al ver como el tío te quitaba una tarjeta! La verdad es que no se como el cuñado ha aguantado tus caprichos hasta ahora!

(Eliza) [molesta) si te llame fue para que me comprendieras no para que me dieras tu opinión de mis hábitos de compras!

(Niel) [tranquilo) vamos Eliza tu sabes que tanto el tío como Anthony tienen razón cuando dicen que gastas demasiado y debes controlar tus impulsos de mujer rica! Deberías buscar un trabajo que te mantenga ocupada para no pensar en que puedes comprar todo el tiempo!

(Eliza) [furiosa) eres un idiota Niel! Te has estado juntando demasiado con Anthony desde que me case con el, hasta parece que estas copiando su forma de pensar, ya no eres el mismo!

(Niel) [sonriendo) tal vez tengas razón Eliza, pero sabes que? Me gusta poder decir que ahora si tengo algo en común con los chicos, Anthony es muy buen amigo y Archie a pesar de que aun cree que sigo siendo el mismo ahora comienza a respetarme! Deberías intentar cambiar también y llevarte mejor con Anthony! Deberías dejar de engañarlo con todos tus amiguitos!

(Eliza) [seria) eso no es asunto tuyo Niel y espero que no le hables de cosas indebidas a Anthony!

(Niel) [sonriendo) tu sabes que yo seria incapaz de hablar mal de ti aun cuando te lo merezcas!

(Eliza) [molesta) estas insoportable Niel! Adiós!

(Niel) [riendo) adiós Eliza, feliz noche!

(Eliza) [colgando) idiota!

Ese fin de semana el Lakewood Candy conversaba con Annie mientras veían los preparativos que la señora Elroy hacia en el jardín de la mansión, mientras Albert aun se había quedado en chicago arreglando algunos negocios de ultimo minuto con George. Archie y Stear trabajaban en el sótano de la mansión en el invento que habían decidido utilizar en el invitado de Candy.

En Lakewood: en el sótano

(Archie) [viendo el frasco que tenia Stear en la mano) estas seguro que eso nos va a ayudar en algo?

(Stear) [sonriendo) te aseguro que después de lo que esto haga con nuestro querido amigo Scott a la tía no le quedaran ganas de consultar a Eliza o tía Sarah para conseguirle novio a Candy!

(Archie) [serio) y que es lo que hace exactamente?

(Stear) [pensativo) digamos que causa revelaciones!

en la ventana de la habitación de Candy

(Patty) [seria) y ya conociste al tal Scott?

(Candy) [encogiendo los hombros) aun no, la tía Elroy dijo que quería que lo conociera en un ambiente mas relajado, por eso lo invito a venir a Lakewood!

(Annie) [seria) yo no lo conozco personalmente pero se que mis amigas del club no saldrían con el ni a la iglesia por que es capaz de llegar borracho!

(Candy) [sonriendo) no pues con esas referencias seguro que lo acepto de inmediato!

(Patty) [sonriendo) no te preocupes Candy, los chicos deben tener algo entre manos por que no han salido del sótano desde que llegamos y seguro Stear ya habrá encontrado lo que usaran con el tal Scott!

(Candy) [viendo a Annie) te pasa algo Annie? Has estado muy seria desde que llegamos a la mansión!

(Annie) [seria) desde hace días he notado que Archie esta un poco distante y tengo un mal presentimiento!

(Patty) [suspirando) has tenido problemas con el?

(Annie) [bajando la mirada) no, pero hace muchos días que no me busca y rara vez me llama para saber como estoy!

(Candy) [sonriendo) no debe ser nada Annie! Tal vez solo esta preocupado por los problemas de la oficina, mira que el pobre Albert aun tuvo que quedarse a solucionar algunos problemas en chicago!

(Annie) [sonriendo) tienes razón, dejare que Archie me diga lo que le esta pasando!

(Niel) [entrando con su maletín) perdón, pensé que esta era la habitación que me tocaba!

(Patty) [sonriendo) tu estás en el otro pasillo con los chicos!

(Niel) [sonriendo) lista para conocer a tu futuro tormento Candy?

(Candy) [viendo el auto de Scott llegando) parece que no tendré mas remedio!

En Chicago

(George) [serio) que haremos si tu plan no funciona William?

(Albert) [serio) tiene que funcionar George, yo no voy a permitir que la tía Elroy siga saliéndose con la suya! Esta vez tendrá que aprender que en esta familia mando yo no ella!

(George) [serio) la señora Elroy es muy voluntariosa y no descansara hasta ver a Candy casada!

(Albert) [serio) pues si Candy tiene que casarse será con quien ella quiera no con quien la tía le imponga!

(George) [sonriendo) acaso lo que me estas pidiendo que haga no es para imponerle tu voluntad a Candy?

(Albert) [serio) no George, voy a darle a Candy la ultima oportunidad que necesita! Después de esto no me quedara mas remedio que usar el ultimo recurso o la tía la alejara de nosotros y tu y yo sabemos que es muy capaz y Candy no tiene a donde mas ir!

(George) [pensativo) desde que la señorita Poni murió hace un año y la hermana María fue enviada de vuelta a Canadá con las monjas de su orden el hogar de Poni no ha querido recibir las visitas de la señorita Candy y eso ha sido duro para ella! Si la señora Elroy la aleja de la familia ella se pondrá muy triste!

(Albert) [serio) eso nunca voy a permitirlo George, Candy nunca se alejara de nosotros!

(George) [sonriendo) bueno William, hare lo que me pediste para que podamos salir para Lakewood o los muchachos se quedaran mucho tiempo a solas con la señora Elroy y el joven Scott y si no estoy mal el joven Anthony ya va en camino con la familia Leegan!

(Albert) [riendo) tienes razón, en unos minutos nos vamos!

George salió de la oficina del rubio para hacer lo que este le había pedido mientras Albert terminaba de ver la correspondencia que su secretaria había dejado sobre su escritorio la noche anterior, estaba muy preocupado pues después de haber leído la lista de los posibles pretendientes había visto que eran de lo peor que había en el club, seguramente eran todos recomendados por las damas Leegan pero el se encargaría de ir despachándolos uno por uno comenzando por llamar a los seleccionados y entrevistándose con ellos antes que la tía Elroy lo hiciera. Entre los sobres que tenia en las manos había uno de la oficina de investigadores que seguramente George había utilizado para investigar a los pretendientes y sin esperar abrió el sobre. Al sacar la investigación que traía dentro pudo ver que estaba equivocado, estos papeles hablaban de un tema completamente diferente, Albert comenzó a leerla cuando George entro de vuelta y se dio cuenta, en silencio se acerco a donde el rubio seguía leyendo y espero a que este le preguntara algo. Al darse cuenta del regreso de su amigo Albert devolvió los papeles a la carpeta y se los entrego sin decir nada, los dos salieron rumbo a Lakewood.

(Albert) [serio) a quien buscas George? Por que no me habías pedido ayuda si tienes problemas?

(George) [sonriendo) es un problema muy viejo que me dejo mi padre[viendo la preocupación en el rostro del rubio no es nada malo, lo que sucede es que mi padre tuvo otra hija que yo nunca conocí y cuando mi padre murió me confeso que el la había buscado por mucho tiempo pero cuando la encontró no pudo ir a buscarla y cuando la busco se entero que ella se había casado al morir su madre y no sabían en donde estaba ni con quien se había casado lo único que el había logrado era saber que mi hermana tenia una hija pero yo no he logrado mas que lo que dicen estos papeles que viste William!

(Albert) [serio) entonces no sabes siquiera quien era la madre de tu hermana y como se llama tu sobrina?

(George) [negando) aun no, pero no voy a descansar hasta averiguarlo!

(Albert) [sonriendo) cuenta conmigo y con los recursos del consorcio George! Espero que logremos encontrarlas pronto!

(George) [sonriendo) te lo agradezco William[llegando a la mansión de las rosas espero que los muchachos no hayan dejado a solas a la señorita Candy con el joven Scott!

(Albert) [viendo a la tía Elroy caminando con Scott) pues creo que la tía Elroy debe estarle dando instrucciones al invitado pues están haya!

(George) [sorprendido) ese es el joven pretendiente?

(Albert) [asintiendo) acaso lo conoces George?

(George) [serio) ese es el muchacho aquel que sacamos borracho de la boda del joven Anthony con Eliza!

(Albert) [viéndolo bien) tienes razón! Creo que fue mala idea haber evitado que la tía Elroy lo viera ese día que lo sacamos a escondidas!

(George) [serio) no podemos permitir que la señorita Candy se acerque a ese muchacho!

(Albert) [Bajando del auto) de eso se encargaran los chicos, le pedí a Stear que preparara algo de lo que uso para mi presentación[sonriendo) ese muchacho saldrá de aquí igual que en la fiesta de Anthony[serio) con los pies por delante!

Albert entro a la mansión y una hora después todo estaba dispuesto en el jardín para el almuerzo, todos estaban atentos a los movimientos del joven que parecía embelesado viendo lo hermosa que era su posible prometida, Stear y Archie animaron la reunión poniendo un poco de música para hacer que la tía se retirara o se distrajera para poder usar un poco del químico que Stear le había entregado a la dulce Patty para que pusiera en la bebida del invitado, aprovechando que la tía y Sarah Leegan se habían retirado unos minutos Patty había logrado poner un poco en la copa de Scott mientras Candy lo distraía con una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas, minutos después el muchacho comenzó a beber rápidamente todo lo que tenia enfrente, era como si una sed incontenible lo estuviera volviendo loco. La señora Elroy y Sarah regresaron a la reunión, encontraron al muchacho bailando mientras sostenía una copa en la mano y decía uno que otro improperio a las damas presentes. La tía Elroy vio la mirad que Albert le lanzaba mientras el muchacho bailaba con todas las muchachas que le seguían la corriente mientras los muchachos cuidaban que el invitado no cayera inconsciente sobre alguna de ellas. Albert vio de reojo a la tía y después de levantarse le ofreció un brazo para que lo acompañara, al llegar a la biblioteca el rostro de Albert parecía frio, el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro para mantener a la dama a la expectativa de lo que el pudiera decirle después del comportamiento que había tenido el invitado ante el patriarca y sus sobrinos.

(Albert) [sentándose frente a ella) como pudo traer a un borracho a mi casa, a pretender a Candy tía Elroy?

(Elroy) [seria) no sabia que ese muchacho tenia ese problema, todos en el club me hablaron muy bien de el!

(Albert) [serio) comprenderá que de ahora en adelante no puedo permitir que nadie venga a pretender a Candy sin que yo lo conozca primero verdad tía!

(Elroy) [seria) no será que tu y los muchachos le hicieron algo a ese pobre muchacho para que se comportara de esa forma[astuta) yo no puedo comprobar lo que estoy sospechando William, pero no voy a darme por vencida hasta ver a Candy casada! La tradición de los Andley no se vera afectada por esa muchachita que tienes por hija!

(Albert) [sereno) no voy a permitir que usted le imponga a ninguno de esos muchachitos del club solo por que tienen la posición social que usted exige para nuestra familia!

(Elroy) [molesta) acaso no hay ninguno que te parezca satisfactorio para Candy?

(Albert) aun no he podido investigarlos a todos pero si no encuentro uno que me agrade deberé tomar medidas que no quiero y ni usted ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión!

(Elroy) [caminando hacia la salida) mientras llegamos a ese punto espero que permitas que mi invitado de mañana saque a Candy a cenar sin la compañía de los muchachos!

(Albert) [serio) no se preocupe tía, los muchachos no irán con nosotros! De ahora en adelante si tiene alguna cita para Candy deberá avisarme primero para que yo haga tiempo y la acompañe!

(Elroy) [sorprendida) pero entonces como podrá Candy socializar con sus posibles pretendientes si solo tiene seis meses para casarse?

(Albert) [serio) no tiente mi paciencia tía Elroy! Si usted decidió consultar a Sarah y Eliza para elegir a los posibles candidatos para Candy sabiendo cuanto la odian, yo me reservo el derecho de acompañarla y dar mi opinión con respecto a los candidatos!

(Elroy) [seria) por que te comportas de este modo William?

(Albert) [saliendo antes que ella) tengo mis razones tía! Buenas tardes!

La señora Elroy salió a tiempo para ver como George ponía al joven Scott dentro del auto y lo enviaba con el chofer de vuelta a chicago. Dos días después en Nueva York, Terry leía tranquilamente una copia de Romeo y Julieta mientras tomaba el café de la mañana, Eleanor entro a la biblioteca llevando los periódicos de la mañana.

(Eleanor) buenos días hijo!

(Terry) [levantando la mirada) buenos días mama! Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde después de llegar esta madrugada!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo) has visto los periódicos esta mañana Terry?

(Terry) [serio) no, no quiero saber nada de lo que traigan esos periódicos mama!

(Eleanor) [seria) no te interesa saber nada de Candy?

(Terry) [cerrando el libro) no, no quiero saber nada de Candy[caminando hacia la puerta) quiero que comprendas que ella no me interesa mas!

(Eleanor) [dejando el periódico sobre el sillón) entonces no te interesa que ella vaya a casarse muy pronto?

(Terry) [frío) Candy puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, ella ya no es asunto mío!

Terry salió de la biblioteca y Salió a caminar al jardín de Eleanor, la noticia que le había dado había despertado en el muchos recuerdos que tenia escondidos en el rincón mas olvidado de su corazón.

recuerdo: era la noche del estreno de la primera película que Terry había protagonizado la cartelera anunciaba en grande el nombre de Terry y el había llegado feliz con la hermosa rubia colgada de su brazo, la noche no podría ser mas perfecta que esa, después de la presentación habían salido en el auto de el a celebrar en el departamento que el tenia frente al mar, al llegar habían abierto una botella de champagne y habían bailado a la luz de la luna mientras el la besaba dulcemente, sin haberlo esperado Candy había comenzado a sacarle la camisa desabotonando lentamente cada uno de sus botones, su mirada era dulce mientras comenzaba a jalarlo todo el trayecto hasta la habitación, era la primera vez para ella pero estaba tan decidida que el no se atrevió a decir nada mientras se dejaba llevar por ella, al estar en la habitación Candy comenzó a besarlo de nuevo de una forma diferente que al principio el podía sentir la pasión que ella transmitía en cada una de sus caricias y sin pensarlo el había comenzado a recorrerla con sus manos acariciándola mientras iba bajando el cierre del vestido de gala que ella había usado en el cine esa noche, comenzó a recorrer la tersa piel de su cuello con los labios hasta llegar a sus senos, Candy se dejo caer en la cama seguida por Terry quien seguía chupando suavemente uno de sus senos mientras la sostenía con sus brazos para no dejarla caer, al estar los dos sobre la cama Terry continuo hacia abajo dejando un camino húmedo de besos sobre la piel de su vientre hasta llegar al pequeño bikini el cual comenzó a deslizar hasta dejarlo caer en la alfombra y comenzar un nuevo camino hacia arriba hasta llegar con sus labios a la entrepierna y encontrar aquello que Candy le estaba entregando esa noche, lentamente comenzó a acariciarla haciéndola suspirar mientras los dos comenzaban a sentir que un fuego ardía en su interior mientras el la acariciaba de aquella forma tan nueva para ella que la hacia estremecerse mientras dejaba escapar gemidos agudos sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, lentamente la vio levantarse hasta poder verlo a los ojos y le había pedido que la hiciera suya en ese momento, Terry volvió a subir a la cama junto a ella y se coloco en medio de sus piernas sintiendo como ella subía una de sus piernas para rodearlo por la cadera invitándolo a entrar en ella, lentamente el fue entrando en ella hasta llegar a la barrera de su virginidad, dulcemente paso la barrera y espero a que ella le indicara que le dolor había pasado para poder continuar, con delicadeza el la había hecho suya esa noche mientras ella le declaraba cuanto lo amaba, los dos se habían amado tiernamente hasta el amanecer, esa fue la primera de muchas noches que pasaron juntos

(Terry) [conteniendo la rabia que sentía al recordar) porque diablos no puedo olvidarte Candy[dejando escapar una lagrima de rabia) por que siempre tenias que ser tu la que decidiera por los dos?

(Eleanor) [abrazándolo por la espalda) por que no admites que aun la amas hijo?

(Terry) [viendo el pequeño anillo de compromiso que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo) por que nadie me había humillado de la forma que ella lo hiso al desconfiar de mi[apretándolo) furioso no voy a darle otra oportunidad de hacerlo!

(Eleanor) ese orgullo tuyo nunca te dejara ser feliz con la mujer que amas hijo[sonriéndole) por que no lo dejas a un lado y vas a buscarla! Habla con ella y averigua si ella aun te ama, no pierdas esta oportunidad o ella se casara y tu seguirás viviendo solo de recuerdos hijo por que no has sido capaz de amar a otra mujer en todo este tiempo!

(Terry) [serio) déjame en paz mama! Si Candy va a casarse que se case!

(Eleanor) [dejándolo solo) solo espero que estés seguro de lo que dices porque no me gustaría que te arrepintieras demasiado tarde de no haberla ido a buscar!

(Terry) [serio) me voy a quedar un tiempo, voy a participar en la obra de Romeo y Julieta que presentaran para la cruz roja!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo) me alegra tenerte en casa Terry!

En chicago Albert veía los periódicos de esa mañana mientras desayunaban, ya había pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente con Scott y había conocido por lo menos a otros cinco pretendientes sin obtener los resultados que el esperaba, había estado anunciando el matrimonio de Candy en todos los periódicos y aun no obtenía la respuesta que quería, la tía Elroy seguía decidida a insistir y el debería actuar lo antes posible, ya no podía seguir esperando, si su plan no funcionaba por lo menos se aseguraría de que Candy nunca tuviera que alejarse de ellos. Después de hacer varias averiguaciones logro conseguir el teléfono de Eleanor Baker y viajo a Nueva York a reunirse con ella.

(Albert) [recibiéndola en el restaurante citado) Buenas tardes Eleanor, es un gusto volver a verla!

(Eleanor) [sonriendo) como esta William? Me alegro mucho su llamada de ayer, creo que no pudo haber sido en mejor momento!

(Albert) [serio) pensé que con los anuncios mi plan iba a funcionar y Terry iría de inmediato a buscar a Candy!

(Eleanor) [bajando la mirada) Terry no quiere aceptar que aun siente algo por ella! Dice que no le importa lo que ella haga!

(Albert) [entregándole una invitación) si esto no funciona yo me encargare de Candy[despidiéndose) espero que todo salga como espero!

(Eleanor) [viendo el sobre en su mano) yo también William! En dos días le daré este sobre a Terry como usted quiere!

(Albert) [sonriendo) si todo sale bien podremos celebrar! Fue un gusto haberla visto de nuevo, adiós!

Albert salió del restaurante y volvió a chicago, lo que tenia que hacer debía hacerlo esa misma noche. No sabia lo difícil que seria lo que tendría que hacer. Y las consecuencias que tendrían sus planes.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 03: **Una Medida Desesperada**

Yajaira


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 03 **

**Una Medida Desesperada**

Albert llego esa noche a Chicago y entro a la biblioteca acompañado de George, necesitaba preparar todo de inmediato por que la tía estaba a punto de tomar medidas más severas en el asunto.

(George) Serio) entonces estas decidido William?

(Albert) Serio) si Terry no llega a tiempo yo me encargare de la felicidad de Candy!

(George) Serio) lo dices como si no hubiera más opción! Podríamos enviar a la señorita a estudiar algo que le guste a la señora Elroy para que la deje tranquila por un tiempo!

(Albert) Serio) eso no funcionaria George y tú lo sabes, No hay mas remedio! Si la tía quiere que Candy se case yo me encargare de que así sea para que la dejen en paz de una vez por todas!

(George) Caminando hacia la salida) entonces iré por la señorita para que converses con ella!

(Albert) Serio) tienes todo listo como te pedí?

(George) Asintiendo) todo esta listo William!

Después de unos minutos Albert vio entrar a Candy y con una sonrisa en los labios la invito a sentarse junto a el. Después de caminar por toda la habitación al fin se sentó junto a ella y le explico la situación. Candy estaba incrédula ante el plan que Albert le estaba explicando, sabia los alcances de la señora Elroy pero jamás pensó que Albert le temiera de la forma que parecía temerle, escucho paso a paso el plan del rubio y al ver la seriedad en su rostro comprendió que tenia razón, era la única salida que les quedaba.

(Candy) Seria) pero eso será una locura Albert, la tía Elroy nunca lo aceptara!

(Albert) Serio) ella quiere que te cases y eso es lo que harásTomándole la mano) si después tu te enamoras y quieres casarte yo me hare cargo de todo y podrás hacerloBajando la mirada) y si decides continuar indefinidamente con este matrimonio que llevaremos a cavo yo te prometo que me encargare de que seas feliz pequeña!

(Candy) Sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el rostro) siempre estas cuidándome verdad? Regalándole su mejor sonrisa) hagámoslo Albert! Démosle a la tía Elroy lo que pide!

(Albert) Sonriendo) mañana mismo se los diremos en la cena!

Albert salió de la biblioteca dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos, la proposición de Albert para hacer que la tía Elroy la dejara tranquila, le daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente que no se dio cuenta que Archie había entrado a la biblioteca y la observaba desde la puerta con una mirada extraña, lentamente se acerco hasta estar frente a ella.

(Archie) Sonriendo) pensativa?

(Candy) Abriendo los ojos) hola Archie! Pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos!

(Archie) Sentándose junto a ella) Salí a tomar un poco de aire y vi la luz encendida y me acerque a verTomándole la mano) necesito hablarte Candy!

(Candy) Preocupada) pasa algo? Te ves nervioso!

(Archie) Respirando profundo) Candy, necesito que me escuches por que si no te digo esto siento que voy a explotarViéndola a los ojos) Yo te amo Candy, por favor dame la oportunidad de conquistarte!

(Candy) Con mirada incrédula) Archie! Tu estas loco? Tú eres el prometido de mi hermana Annie, ella te ama y sufriría mucho si te escuchara decir todas estas locuras!

(Archie) Soltándole la mano y caminando hacia la ventana) acaso es locura confesarte lo que ha estado asfixiándome por tanto tiempoViéndola) yo siempre te he amado solo a ti Candy! Desde que te conozco estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!

(Candy) Con los ojos llorosos) cállate Archie, no sabes lo que dices!

(Archie) Incrédulo) como puedes decir eso si nunca me has dejado demostrarte lo que siento por tiAcercándose) por que nunca has querido ver el amor que hay en mis ojos solo para ti Candy?

(Candy) Sonriéndole dulcemente) por que tú nunca has querido aceptar que yo te quiero como a un hermanoSeria) y por que yo nunca me interpondría entre Annie y tu! Ella te ama Archie!

(Archie) Furioso) pero yo a ella no Candy! Aun no se como fui capaz de dejarme envolver en una relación que no tiene futuro por que yo no la amo, yo te amo a ti Candy!

(Candy) Seria) y si no la amabas por que la hiciste tu mujer Archie? Acaso eres como esos canallas que solo usan a las mujeres para saciar sus instintos? 

(Archie) Serio) yo nunca la obligue a nada! Ella fue la que me busco y me pidió que le hiciera el amor!

(Candy) Decepcionada) tal vez ella te busco, pero se supone que tú eres un caballero y debiste respetarlaLlorando) si no la amabas debiste respetarlatriste) Con que cara vienes a decirme a hora que me amas a mi y no a ella cuando la has utilizado de esa forma!

(Archie) Sorprendido) que querías que hiciera Candy? Cuando pensé que este amor que siento por ti ya no estaba tan presente pensé que Annie podría ser la mujer para mi por que a pesar de que no la amo ella me gusta! Es una mujer muy hermosa y delicada!

(Candy) Bajando la mirada) eso no te daba derecho a hacer de ella lo que se te antojoTriste) perdóname por no amarte como tu quisieras Archie y por favor, no vuelvas a decir que me amas por que en el fondo tu y yo sabemos que lo que sientes por mi no es mas que un cariño de hermanos!

(Archie) Furioso) yo te amo!

(Candy) Seria) eso no es amor Archie! Lo que sientes por mi es un capricho de adolecente inmaduro! Por que si me amaras nunca hubieras tocado a mi hermana!

(George) Tocando la puerta) señorita Candy?

(Archie) Saliendo a prisa) buenas noches Candy!

(Candy) Secando las lagrimas de su rostro) que pasa George?

(George) Sonriendo) William necesita que firme estos documentos!

(Candy) Firmando) que escuchaste George?

(George) Sonriendo) escuche a una mujer madura, dándole una lección a un muchacho impertinente que no quiere terminar de madurarTomando los documentos) debería ir a dormir, por que mañana será un día muy agitado!

(Candy) Sonriendo) tienes razón George! Buenas noches!

Esa noche Candy fue a la cama con muchos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, lo que Albert le proponía era arriesgado, pero el tenia razón era la única forma de hacer que la tía la dejara permanecer con su familia y no la alejara de ellos. Por otro lado estaba la declaración tan repentina de Archie, como había sido capaz de hablarle de amor sabiendo que ella estaba enterada de lo que sucedía entre el y Annie, que pretendía Archie ahora y que pasaría si el le dijera a Annie que estaba enamorado pero no de ella. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida mientras Albert y George seguían conversando nuevamente en la biblioteca, tenían que tener todo listo para el día siguiente, iban a darle una sorpresa muy grande a todos pero principalmente a la tía Elroy y a las Leegan que seguramente no se esperarían esa reacción del rubio para mantener a Candy junto a la familia. A la mañana siguiente la señora Elroy observaba confundida como los sirvientes limpiaban y ordenaban la mansión para la cena que el señor les había ordenado preparar para la familia pues había llamado a todos para qué estuvieran presente para un anuncio muy importante que debía hacer.

(Elroy) Entrando a la biblioteca) por que tanto alboroto William?

(Albert) Serio) buenos días tía Elroy, durmió bien?

(Elroy) Seria) te hice una pregunta William! Por que están preparando una cena de gala para esta noche sin mi conocimiento?

(Albert) Serio) tengo algo importante que anunciarle a la familia!

(Elroy) Curiosa) puedo saber de que se trata?

(Albert) Serio) ya decidí quien se casara con Candy y esta noche lo anunciaremos a la familia!

(Elroy) Intrigada) es alguien que yo conozco?

(Albert) Sin voltear a ver guardando la seriedad) si, si lo conoceLevantando la mirada) creo que será de su entera satisfacción tía, no se preocupe, yo mismo me asegure de que es digno de los Andley!

(Elroy) Complacida) entonces iré a prepararme para la cena!

(Albert) Firmando algunos papeles) necesito que por favor se encargue de que el vestido que Candy use esta noche sea de lo mejor, de acuerdo con el anuncio que haremos pues invite a un periodista muy importante para que publique la noticia mañana mismo!

(Elroy) Saliendo) entonces me encargare de traerle un vestido nuevo para la ocasión!

(Albert) Guardando los documentos en su portafolio) muy bien, nos veremos esta noche! Que pase buen día tía Elroy!

Esa noche todos se reunieron en la mansión de chicago, al saber el motivo de la cena se encontraban intrigados por saber de quien se trataba, a quien había escogido Albert para casar a Candy y como era posible que Candy estuviera tan callada y distante sin protestar por lo que estaban a punto de hacer con ella. La estaban vendiendo al mejor postor y ella parecía no darle importancia, incluso llevaba un vestido que la misma tía Elroy había escogido ese día para ella, se veía deslumbrantemente hermosa aunque guardaba silencio mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón con un hermoso vestido de noche en color rosa tornasol con los hombros descubiertos y falda tallada a la cadera que le llegaba hasta el tobillo y un escote de lado hasta la rodilla llevaba unas zapatillas altas complementando su traje con una cadena de donde pendía el emblema de los Andley que Albert le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños. Archie estaba sentado en una esquina opuesta junto a Annie viendo disimuladamente a Candy, estaba a punto de perderla de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a echársele encima al desgraciado que iba a robársela en cuanto este asomara las narices en el salón antes del anuncio que haría el tío. Albert se levanto y camino hacia el centro del salón para que todos pudieran verlo, lentamente observo el rostro de cada uno de los invitados de esa noche, en la mayoría se podía ver la ansiedad y el descontento de imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y seguramente a la expectativa de ver quien era el futuro miembro de la familia, también podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de las Leegan y la tía Elroy que seguramente estarían repasando mentalmente el listado de posibles candidatos que le habían dado. Sonriendo tomo una copa de champagne y se dispuso a hablar.

(Albert) Sonriendo) buenas noches a todos! Les agradezco su asistencia a esta cena! Como todos ya saben hace unas semanas la tía Elroy hiso de mi conocimiento que nuestra querida Candy esta a punto de alcanzar la edad en que toda mujer de la familia Andley debe contraer matrimonio y en vista de que he hablado con Candy, estos últimos días Candy y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la tía Elroy tiene razón!

(Elroy) Interrumpiendo) te agradezco que al fin se dieran cuenta de la seriedad de esta situación William, pero creo que debemos esperar a que el prometido de Candy llegue!

(Sarah) Entrometida) creo que la tía Elroy tiene razón William, demos un poco mas de tiempo para que el futuro esposo de Candy llegue!

(Albert) Continuando sin darle importa a ninguna de las dos) como iba diciendo, Candy a llegado a la edad en la que debe casarse, por lo que anoche hable con ella, le he pedido que me acepte como su esposo y vamos a casarnos en un mesViendo a la señora Elroy) como le dije esta mañana tía, el futuro esposo de Candy es digno miembro de esta familia!

Archie mas que cualquiera estaba atónito después de haber escuchado aquel anuncio, al ver que la tía Elroy estaba de pie frente a Albert a punto de soltar todo lo que sentía con tremendo anuncio Archie se puso de pie y salió apresurado de la biblioteca, Annie lo vio y después de unos minutos salió tras el.

(Elroy) molesta) esto es una burla William! Como se te ocurre decir semejante disparate! 

(Albert) sereno) usted misma me hiso ver que Candy estaba en edad de casarse y eso me puso a pensar que yo también estoy en una edad en la que ya debería haberme casado tía Elroy!

(Sarah) escandalizada) pero Candy es tu hija William! Como es posible que vengas a decir que vas a casarte con tu hija!

(Candy) poniéndose junto a el) deje de ser la hija de Albert desde ayer cuando el me propuso matrimonio! Anoche mismo firme los papeles para dejar de ser su hija!

(Albert) tomándole la mano) en cuanto ustedes comenzaron a enviar a todos esos posibles pretendientes Candy y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y después de mucho discutir decidimos que era hora de tomar en serio nuestros sentimientos!

(Elroy) escandalizada) pero no puedo permitir esta locura William! Que van a decir nuestras amistades cuando se enteren?

(Albert) definitivo) pues la decisión esta tomada, Candice White a partir de este momento es la prometida de William Albert Andley y es mi ultima palabraviéndolas) les agradecemos mucho el habernos ayudado a descubrir lo que sentimos! Espero que nos ayuden con los preparativos de la boda por que George esta enviando las invitaciones hoy mismo!

Sin esperar mas todos se acercaron a felicitar a Candy y al tío para evitar que la señora Elroy y las damas Leegan siguieran interrogándolos. Mientras tanto en el jardín Annie veía desde lejos a Archie quien parecía estar furioso después de haber salido tan a prisa, poco a poco se acerco a el para ver por que se había puesto así después de la grandiosa noticia que Albert había dado en el salón, acaso el no había comprendido los motivos de Albert como ella lo entendía, claramente Albert estaba intentando salvar a Candy de un matrimonio nefasto que habían planeado por que entonces se ponía de ese modo.

(Archie) viéndola de reojo) déjame solo Annie, no deseo hablar con nadie ahora!

(Annie) acercándose) que te pasa mi amor?

(Archie) serio) que no escuchaste que no quiero hablar?

(Annie) comprendiendo) tanto te afecta que Candy se case? O es que acaso lo que te afecta es que se case con Albert y no contigo?

(Archie) confundido) no se de que estas ablando Annie! Solo déjame en paz!

(Annie) a punto de llorar) acaso crees que soy la misma niña tonta y frágil que conociste hace tiempo? Me crees tan tonta como para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que te pasa desde que supiste que Candy tenia que casarse y tu no podías postularte como pretendiente?

(Archie) molesto) deja de decir tonterías Annie, no sabes de lo que hablas!

(Annie) conteniendo las lagrimas) por que no eres sincero conmigo por una vez en tu vida y me hablas de frente de una vez por todas?

(Archie) viéndola tan digna parada frente a el como nunca antes la había visto) tienes razón Annie, es lo menos que puedo hacer por respeto a tiviéndola serio) yo no te amo Annie! Yo no puedo seguir a tu lado sin amarte!

(Annie) llorando) si no me amas, por que fuiste a mi habitación anoche y me hiciste el amor de la forma que lo hicisteabofeteándolo) no tenias derecho a tratarme como a una prostituta a la que puedes buscar cuando tienes antojo de saciar tus deseos!

(Archie) tratando de calmarla) perdóname Annie, pero nunca pude amarte como tu deseabas que lo hiciera! Yo nunca hubiera querido hacerte daño!

(Annie) seria) algún día te vas a arrepentir y te darás cuenta de lo que perdistellorando) te odio Archivald!

(Archie) intentando acercarse) por favor Annie, yo no quiero verte sufrir!

(Annie) alejándose corriendo) eres un estúpido Archie!

Niel había salido a tomar un poco de aire y al llegar a una parte del jardín había notado la presencia de la pareja que discutía y al ver que Annie salía corriendo desconsolada de aquella forma rumbo al lago de la propiedad sintió un extraño presentimiento y al ver que Archie se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar aun en shock decidió seguir a Annie para que no cometiera ninguna locura. No tardo en encontrarla sentada en el suelo a orillas del lago estremeciéndose en llanto.

(Niel) sentándose junto a ella) te encuentras bien?

(Annie) limpiándose la cara) Niel, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí!

(Niel) viendo el agua) no estaba aquí, te seguí hasta aquí para ver si estabas bien! Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

(Annie) llorando en silencio) por favor Niel déjame sola!

(Niel) levantándose) creo que tu necesitas algo de tomarofreciéndole la mano) ven, te invito a tomar un refresco en el pueblo creo que te hará bien!

(Annie) tomándole la mano) te lo agradezcosecándose las lagrimas realmente necesito salir de aquí!

(Niel) sonriendo) aparte de que si Archie te ve salir de aquí conmigo y sonriendo le va a terminar de dar un ataque!

(Annie) sonriendo ante la idea) pues entonces tomándolo del brazo) vámonos ya Niel, de pronto me dio mucha sed!

(Niel) riendo) bueno ya que te anima mucho la idea, que tal si te invito a cenar para que conversemos y me cuentes por que estas peleando con mi primo Archie?

(Annie) viendo a Archie acercándose) aun tenemos que cenar con Albert y Candy para celebrar su compromiso, pero te acepto la cena otro día!

(Archie) acercándose molesto al verla del brazo de Niel) te encuentras bien Annie?

(Annie) seria) Niel y yo íbamos a la casa para cenar para celebrar con Albert y Candy!

(Niel) serio) tu no vienes primo?sonriendo) me encontré a Annie llorando emocionada por el anuncio del compromiso ya sabes como es Annie de emotiva y le pedí que volviéramos para felicitar a los novios!

(Annie) sonriente) Niel fue tan amable conmigo que se ofreció acompañarme hasta la mansión de nuevoapretándole el brazo) vamos Niel o pasaran al comedor sin nosotros!

(Niel) sonriéndole amable) te veremos adentro primo!

(Archie) viendo a Annie caminar del brazo de Niel) ahora voy!

Adentro de la mansión todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa cuando Archie entro, en silencio camino hasta la silla junto a Stear y se sentó quedando justo frente a Annie quien parecía no notar su presencia pues conversaba feliz con Candy y Albert de los preparativos y todo lo que tenían que comprar para la boda. Archie apenas había tocado la cena cuando todos se levantaron. Esa noche Candy se retiro temprano a dormir pues no quería toparse con la tía Elroy o las Leegan, Albert y ella habían quedado en salir al día siguiente para poder conversar, esa noche Albert salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín, tenia mucho que pensar ahora que había dado al fin el primer paso para retener a Candy cerca de la familia y darle una oportunidad a Terry de acercarse a Candy y aclarar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. A la mañana siguiente Annie se había encargado de levantar a Candy y Patty para ir a buscar el vestido que Candy utilizaría para su próximo matrimonio, de alguna forma sentía que debía salir de la mansión antes de ver a Archie de nuevo, aun no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo después de que habían terminado apenas la noche anterior. Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca organizando los papeles que necesitaría esa tarde cuando Archie entro, con rostro severo camino hacia Albert.

(Albert) viéndolo algo tomado) buenos días Archie, veo que pasaste mala noche!

(Archie) furioso) así que por eso no me dejaste pretender a Candy!amenazante) la querías para ti, por eso no me permitiste acercarme!

(Albert) serio) no creo que estés en condiciones para sostener esta conversación en estos momentos Archie! Si tu quieres podremos conversar cuando se te haya pasado la borrachera que traes!

(Archie) poniéndose frente a el) debiste decirme porque no querías que yo le dijera a Candy de mis sentimientos!

(Stear) entrando) buenos días Albert, me podrías dejar a solas con mi hermano, creo que el y yo necesitamos hablar un momento! 

(Albert) serio) creo que yo soy quien debe hablar con Archie, pero no podemos hacerlo aquíserio) vengan conmigo iremos a comer y espero que después de que les explique pueda contar con ustedes!

Los tres salieron de la mansión rumbo al consorcio en donde ya Anthony debía estar, los cuatro se reunieron y Albert pudo decirles exactamente lo que estaba pasando y por que había decidido tan repentinamente casarse con Candy. A pesar de todas las explicaciones Archie aun se sentía incomodo con la idea de ver a Candy casada con su tío.

(Anthony) sonriendo) y si el plan no funciona Albert? Que pasara si Terry no se presenta?

(Archie) serio) por que no me dejaste ser yo quien se casara con ella?

(Stear) viéndolo) por que Albert si será capaz de respetarla!

(Anthony) serio) por que no aceptas de una vez que Candy nunca podrá amarte como tu quieres? Mejor arréglate con Annie de una vez y fijen la fecha de la boda, ella te ama y te hará feliz!

(Archie) serio) yo no puedo arreglar nada con Annie por que ella y yo terminamos anoche!

(Albert) pensativo) tiene algo que ver con la actitud que tomaste después de escuchar el anuncio?

(Archie) bajando la mirada) no pude contenerme y Salí a tomar aire, Annie me siguió y me confronto, yo estaba tan molesto que termine confesándole lo que siento por Candy aun que ella ya lo presentíaviéndolos) yo se que debería sentirme aliviado de haber aclarado las cosas con Annie, pero … 

(Stear) serio) pero te sientes triste!

(Archie) asintiendo) me siento muy triste!

(Anthony) tomando café) eso es por que no te habías dado cuenta que realmente si la amas y ahora la perdiste por impulsivo!

(Archie) serio) yo no amo a Annie! Ella es una mujer muy hermosa y dulce pensando) tierna y muy linda pero no la amo!

(Albert) sonriendo) serás tan cabeza dura que no te has escuchado a ti mismo sobrino?

(Stear) te dije que no tomaras las cosas a la ligera y ahora ya es demasiado tarde!

(Archie) serio) ustedes creen que lo que siento por Annie sea amor?

(Anthony) riendo) hasta un siego podría verlo! Ahora que harás?

(Archie) molesto) no se porque dicen que yo amo a Annie? Yo no lo amo y lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar que ella rehaga su vida tranquila!

(Albert) esa es tu decisión sobrino!

En Nueva York Terry regresaba del ensayo de ese día cuando vio a Eleanor quien lo esperaba como todos los días en la biblioteca, pero esta vez su rostro era serio y parecía tener un conflicto interno viendo el sobre que tenia en la mano. Terry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente para saludarla y luego sentarse en el sillón junto a ella para conversar.

(Terry) serio) te pasa algo mama? Desde que entre te noto un poco nerviosa!

(Eleanor) suspirando) hijo no se como vas a tomar esto, pero tengo este sobre para ti!

(Terry) viendo el sobre) de que se trata?

(Eleanor) ábrelo!

(Terry) viendo la invitación de adentro abriendo tremendos ojos) Candy se casa con Albert!

(Eleanor) seria) el la envió y me pidió que lo llamaras por que necesita hablar contigo hijo!

(Terry) apretando la invitación) que pretende Albert invitándome a esta estupidez?

(Eleanor) sonriendo al ver la chispa de celos en sus ojos) por que no lo llamas?

(Terry) caminando de un lado a otro) maldito traidor!

(Eleanor) divertida) que te pasa hijo? Por que lo llamas así cuando a tenido la amabilidad de invitarte a su boda?

(Terry) furioso) como se le ocurre invitarme cuando se esta casando con mi Candy!

(Eleanor) seria) Tu Candy? Desde cuando Candy es de tu propiedad?

(Terry) deteniéndose) no es lo que quise decir! Yo solo … sentándose de nuevo) nunca pensé que Candy sintiera algo así por Albert!

(Eleanor) acariciándole el cabello) Albert siempre a sido tu amigo, llámalo y deja que el te cuente como sucedieron las cosas entre el y Candy!

(Terry) frio) no tengo nada que hablar con el! Si se quiere casar que se case no me interesa!

(Eleanor) cariñosa) tanto te afecta que Candy se case con el? Estas dispuesto a perder tu amistad de tantos años con William Andley? Eso solo puede ser por que aun amas a esa muchacha!

(Terry) serio) yo ya no amo a Candybajando la mirada deje de amarla cuando ella me dejo!

(Eleanor) triste) no te engañes hijo! Piensa bien en lo que estas sintiendo y cuando te sientas listo llama a Albert, si ya no quieres a Candy felicítalo pero si todavía sientes algo por ella díselo para que el comprenda por que no iras a su boda!

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que Archie terminara con Annie, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella pues ella lo evitaba en todo momento. Candy había intentado un par de veces reunirlos pero Annie parecía determinada a no volver a verlo, por lo menos no por el momento y Archie no hacia el menor esfuerzo por buscarla ya que se sentía culpable del daño que le había causado con sus palabras. Albert se encontraba en el consorcio reunido con Anthony después de la última junta que habían tenido, la fecha de la boda se aproximaba y aun no tenían la respuesta que esperaban con la noticia del matrimonio.

(Anthony) la boda será en quince días Albert y aun no has obtenido la respuesta que tanto esperas, Candy ya compro el vestido y esta convencida que te casaras con ella!

(Albert) tranquilo) Eleanor y yo hemos estado conversando últimamente, estoy seguro que Terry aparecerá prontosonriendo) Eleanor dice que ha estado caminando de un lado a otro sin decir nada desde que recibió la invitación!

(Archie) entrando) el maldito de Grandchester no es mas que un idiota, no se como puedes esperar que el se aparezca si desde hace cuatro años que no vino a buscar a Candy!

(Stear) tranquilo) te equivocas Archie! Terry si la busco pero el orgullo de Candy no la dejo recibirlorecordando) cuando Candy volvió de california se encerró por muchos días en su trabajo del hospital, casi no salía y nunca permitió que le dijéramos a Terry en donde estaba trabajando! Terry la busco por casi un año hasta que decidió regresar a su trabajo!

(Archie) sorprendido) yo nunca supe que Terry la hubiera venido a buscar!

(Anthony) serio) Terry intento hablar con ella pero Susana fue mas astuta y ella si logro encontrar a Candy y termino de llenarle la cabeza de dudas asegurándole que ella y Terry tendrían un hijo!

(Archie) pensativo) entonces el hijo de Susana Marlow es de Terry?

(Albert) serio) Susana Marlow nunca tuvo ningún hijo! Todo lo que se publico al respecto fue toda una propaganda que ella misma pago! Cuando Terry quiso explicárselo a Candy fue cuando ella decidió viajar a Londres conmigo a cerrar algunos negocios! Terry fue demasiado paciente con Candy y yo realmente respeto su decisión de no presentarse aun ante ella!

(Archie) sorprendido) pero si el no se presenta ante Candy antes de la boda tendrás que casarte o la tía Elroy se encargara de alejarla, mas ahora que Candy firmo los papeles para dejar de ser tu hija!

(Albert) sereno) aun cuando Terry no se presente antes de la boda yo seguiré con todo! Me casare con Candy en la fecha indicada y si Terry se aparece después y Candy quiere estar con el estaré feliz de anular ese matrimonio!

(Archie) tanto así quieres a Candy?

(Albert) triste) Cuando decidí adoptar a Candy fue como recuperar a mi hermana, la madre de Anthony y no quiero perder eso! Aun si tengo que pasar por encima de la voluntad de la tía Elroy me asegurare de que Candy no se aleje de nosotros!

(Stear) Candy a sido como nuestra hermanita desde que llego!

(Archie) triste) aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo tengo que hacerlo, Candy es como la hermanita que nunca tuvimos y tampoco quiero perderla! Aun cuando se casara con el imbécil de Terry!

(Anthony) pero mientras Terry no se aparezca tenemos que seguir con los preparativos Albert y eso significa que tendrás que decidirte a comprar tu traje para la boda!

(Albert) sonriendo) ya lo tengo, la tía Elroy me compra uno cada año en caso de que me encuentre una buena candidata, solo que este año la candidata no resulto ser mucho de su agrado!

(Stear) riendo al recordar) aun no puedo olvidar la cara de la pobre tía cuando escucho quien era el prometido de Candy!

(Anthony) riendo) y que me dices de la cara de mi mujercita y mi suegra? Jamás imaginaron que Candy llegaría a ser la segunda al mando del clan Andley!

(Stear) riendo) me hubiera gustado tener mi cámara a la mano para gravar esas imágenes!

(Albert) serio) Eliza no se a quejado?

(Anthony) serio) creo que se quedo muda! No ha dicho nada al respecto solo se limita a darme la espalda por que cree que yo lo sabia y no le dije nada!

(Archie) sonriendo) eso quiere decir que al menos en dos semanas te a dejado dormir tranquilo sin escuchar su chillona voz!

(Anthony) serio) Archie! 

(Stear) riendo) vamos Anthony, no te molestes con nosotros por pasar un rato alegre a costillas de Eliza! Tu sabes que ella se a divertido mucho a nuestras expensas!

(Anthony) sonriendo) lo se pero por favor ya dejémosla fuera de esto!

En nueva york como todas las tardes Terry estaba sentado en el jardín bajo uno de los arboles fingiendo leer un libro mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la invitación que había enviado Albert, como era posible que su amigo y el tutor de Candy lo invitara a su boda con la pecosa si el siempre había sabido cuanto amaba Terry aun a su pecosa, a pesar de el tiempo y la distancia el seguía amándola. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Karen había llegado hasta donde el estaba y se había sentado junto a el.

(Karen) sonriendo) te doy un centavo por tus pensamientos Terry!

(Terry) sorprendido) Karen! Cuando llegaste?

(Karen) riendo) mientras babeabas poniendo una cara de tonto que parecía de concurso! 

(Terry) serio) acaso viniste solo a molestarme o hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

(Karen) riendo) no te molestes! lo que pasa es que te vi un poco distraído en la presentación de noche y decidí venir a ver si te sentías mejorcuriosa) sigues dándole vueltas al mismo asunto?

(Terry) cerrando el libro) te juro que no se que hacer Karen! Por un lado esta Albert que es mi amigo y al parecer se enamoro de Candy, como voy a presentarme ante el a decirle que yo todavía la amo! Y por otro lado también se que Candy dejo de amarme hace mucho tiempo cuando Susana le metió toda aquella historia en la cabeza, como podría yo atreverme a presentarme ante la pecosa y pedirle que abandone a mi amigo para irse conmigo? Además yo nunca podría robarle la prometida a mi amigo!

(Karen) dándole un golpe en la cabeza) acaso tu no importas en todo esto? No te parece que después de todo lo que has pasado estos últimos años desde que Candy te dejo no te dan derecho a presentarte ante tu amigo y ser sincero con el?

(Terry) serio) Albert no tiene la culpa de que Candy y yo nos hayamos separado! el ha logrado conquistarla y ahora el la hará feliz!

(Karen) precisamente por que es tu amigo y te invito a la boda tiene derecho a que seas honesto con el y le digas la verdad de tus sentimientos hacia Candy y por que prefieres no presentarte a su boda!

(Terry) serio) prefiero que piense que no recibí su invitación! 

(Karen) seria) para mi que eres un tonto Terry! Yo en tu lugar tomaría el primer vuelo a chicago y hablaría con Albert!

(Terry) riendo) claro, me presento ante Albert y le digo en la cara que su futura mujer es la mujer que yo amo y que espero que comprenda que después de todos aun no he podido olvidarla y que por eso me niego a presentarme a su boda y luego le pongo la cara en frente para que me la parta a golpes!

(Eleanor) acercándose) pues eso no seria mala idea hijo! Tal vez así se te quitaría lo malcriado, necio y obstinado que sigues siendoparada frente a e)l que acaso tengo que ponerte mas claro el panorama para que te entre en la cabeza?

(Terry) asombrado) no se de que hablas!

(Eleanor) seria) acaso no te has dado cuenta que esa invitación la envió Albert para ver si tu reaccionas y vuelves a buscar a Candy?

(Karen) emocionada) yo lo sabia!

(Terry) entonces Candy no se casara con Albert?

(Eleanor) seria) la señora Elroy quería obligarla a casarse y la única forma de librarla de los pretendientes que ella y las otras damas de la familia que no quieren a Candy habían escogido! Albert si se casara con Candy si no logra hacerte reaccionar hijo!

(Terry) serio) eso no es verdad! No puede ser verdad! Albert es el patriarca de la familia Andley y el tiene la autoridad para enfrentar a la señora Elroy! Si se va a casar con Candy es por que le gusta o por que ella se enamoro de el!

(Karen) dándole un golpe en el hombro) ya deja de estar sacando tus propias conclusiones y llama a Albert!

(Terry) serio) déjenme en paz! Necesito pensar!

Eleanor y Karen se quedaron observando como Terry entraba a la mansión, parecía caminar con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Al llegar a su habitación saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo de su maletín de viaje y la abrió para ver una vez mas aquel pequeño anillo de compromiso que había comprado para Candy hacia mas de cuatro años y nunca se lo había podido dar. Debía tomar una decisión lo antes posible, pero como tomar una favorable cuando Albert era el primer amigo que había tenido después de muchos años de soledad y abandono. Como quitarle la mujer con la que iba a casarse sin sentirse el mas bajo y traidor de los hombres, además no estaba seguro de que Candy estuviera dispuesta a suspender la boda y escogerlo a el. En el jardín Eleanor y Karen seguían conversando pues Eleanor aun no le había contado a la muchacha del plan de Albert, al parecer necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para hacer que Terry se decidiera a ir a buscar a Albert.

(Karen) realmente querían obligar a Candy a casarse?

(Eleanor) asintiendo) William vino hace tres semanas a contarme lo que estaba sucediendo! Terry tiene razón al creer que Albert puede confrontar a la señora Elroy pero el no mide los alcances que tiene esa señora! Ella podría hacerle la vida imposible a Candy si no logra que ella haga lo que le pide! Candy terminaría quedándose muy sola si Albert no logra ayudarla y la única forma que el encontró fue esta! Albert no tiene deseos de casarse con Candy por que la quiere como a una hermanita, pero si Terry no reacciona y deja su orgullo de lado no dudara en casarse con Candy y hacerla feliz!

(Karen) suspirando) hombres como esos ya casi no hay!

(Eleanor) vas a ayudarme con Terry?

(Karen) sonriendo) Terry va ir a buscar a Albert y a Candy esta misma semana o dejo de llamarme Karen Claise!

(Eleanor) sonriendo) y como podrías llamarte entonces?

(Karen) mostrándole su anillo de compromiso) Karen Hathaway!

(Eleanor) riendo) felicidades, ese pobre Robert no sabe en lo que se mete!

(Karen) riendo mientras la jalaba hacia la casa) claro que sabe, pero dice que puede con el paquete! Vamos a convencer a ese cabeza dura para que busque a su amigo!

(Terry) en la puerta con maletín en mano) cabeza dura ustedes!

(Eleanor) sorprendida) vas a viajar hijo?

(Terry) serio) voy a chicago!

(Karen) sorprendida) yo iré contigo!

(Terry) burlón) acaso crees que necesito niñera?

(Karen) seria) no, pero quiero ver que realmente vayas a chicago y no nos estés dando por nuestro lado para escapar a tus refugios de los que no sales en muchos días!

(Terry) sonriendo) esta bien, solo espero que no me des problemas!

(Karen) riendo) ya quisieras que yo fuera tu problema! Adiós Eleanor y no te preocupes que yo me encargo de este necio!

(Terry) apresúrate o no alcanzaremos vuelodándole un beso en la frente) te llamare pronto mama!

(Eleanor) suerte hijo!

(Karen) en el auto) vámonos ya Grandchester que la carretera debe estar llena a esta hora!

(Terry) serio) por eso nos iremos en avión! Yo no estoy tan loco como para agarrar carretera con una loca como tu al volante!

(Karen) seria) con la cantidad de huracanes que hay en esta época en chicago yo no vuelo!

(Terry) suspirando) vamos miedosa, no te pasara nada!

(Eleanor) riendo) vayan con cuidado!

Terry salió para chicago pensando aun que le diría Albert cuando lo viera llegar. Seria cierto lo que decía Eleanor del matrimonio entre Albert y Candy? Y si realmente era una farsa por que Albert lo había invitado? Que pretendía su amigo con todo eso! Esperaba que al llegar a chicago las respuestas se le revelaran, pero lo que mas lo atormentaba era que si todo era como Eleanor decía que haría Candy al verlo de nuevo? El no estaba dispuesto a abrir de nuevo esa herida que tanto le dolía.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 04: **Sanando Viejas Heridas**

Yajaira 

Comentarios, sugerencias, linchamientos o tomatazos por favor no duden en comunicarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 04**

**Sanando Viejas Heridas**

Anthony había llegado a su departamento, ya Eliza tenia dos semanas de estar molesta con el por el repentino anuncio del matrimonio de Albert con Candy, realmente no quería aceptar que esas habían sido las semanas mas tranquilas que había tenido desde que vivía con Eliza pero ya era hora de aclarar las cosas con ella. Al buscarla por todo el departamento no pudo encontrarla y Noelia la mucama no sabia en donde estaba su patrona pues había salido desde temprano y no había dicho a donde, sin decir mas se sentó en la sala a leer el periódico cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, al abrir se topo con Luisa la amiga de Eliza quien venia a buscarla pues aparentemente Eliza había olvidado que se verían ese día.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo amable) hola Luisa, que milagro verte por aquí? Pensé que estabas con Eliza!

(Luisa) (Sorprendida) yo pensé que ella estaba aquí! Quedamos de vernos en el club pero nunca llego!

(Anthony) (Serio) seguramente vio una vitrina nueva y se le fue el tiempo, no tardara en aparecerse con una montaña de paquetes!

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) entonces creo que mejor la llamare mañana!

(Noelia) (Disculpándose) perdón señor, quiere que le sirva la cena?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) por que no me acompañas a cenar y esperamos juntos a que Eliza se aparezca?

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) no te molesta que te acompañe?

(Anthony) (Riendo divertido) claro que no, así no comeré solo y tendré con quien hablar (Viendo a la muchacha) sírvenos a los dos Noelia! Ven conmigo Luisa!

Los dos se sentaron a conversar en la mesa mientras comían y Eliza hacia su aparición, Luisa era una compañía muy agradable cuando Eliza no estaba cerca molestándola y haciéndola sentir mal por su situación económica, la verdad es que la amistad que había ente ellas era solo por haber estado juntas en el mismo colegio durante algunos años, después de que el padre de Luisa fuera a la bancarrota y se suicidara nadie mas en el club le dirigía la palabra a la muchacha con excepción de Eliza quien se divertía a expensas de ella de vez en cuando. Luisa trabajaba traduciendo algunos libros en una editorial de la biblioteca por lo que muchas veces podía trabajar en casa y así pasar tiempo con Eliza acompañándola cuando esta iba de compras. Esa noche en ausencia de Eliza, ella y Anthony pudieron conversar amenamente. Mientras tanto en un restaurante de chicago George estaba sentado nervioso, al fin había logrado comunicarse con su hermana y habían quedado de cenar juntos para conocerse, George veía la puerta nervioso intentando adivinar quien de las damas que entraban seria su hermana, al fin ella entro con el rostro emocionado y se acerco hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba George y sonriendo lo saludo.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) George Johnson?

(George) (Felíz) Violet Johnson?

(Violet) (Riendo) no oficialmente pero si! Creo que si soy hija de nuestro padre debo ser Johnson también!

(George) (Respirando mas tranquilo) por favor siéntese!

(Violet) (Sentándose) por favor George, si ya sabemos que somos hermanos por lo menos debemos intentar tutearnos!

(George) (Sonriendo) creo que tienes razón (Después de un silencio nervioso) me alegra mucho haberte encontrado!

(Violet) a mi me agrado escucharte cuando me dijiste quien eras! Jamás hubiera pensado que estábamos tan cerca y no nos habíamos dado cuenta! Mi madre siempre hablo de papa con mucho amor, creo que cuando ella murió aun lo amaba, es una lastima que no hayamos podido compartir tantas cosas!

(George) (Pensativo) cuando mi padre me hablo de donde encontrarlas busque hasta encontrar la tumba de tu madre, después de ese punto fue mucho más difícil, más cuando te casaste y cambiaste de apellido (Atrevido) supe que antes de casarte tuviste una hija!

(Violet) (Riendo) vaya, veo que realmente te esforzaste por averiguar de mi!

(George) (Sonrojado) no quise faltarte al respeto!

(Violet) (Riendo) no lo hiciste George! Si, tengo una hija que no es de mi esposo! Es maravillosa aunque un poco rebelde!

(George) (Interesado) cuéntame de ella!

(Violet) (Orgullosa) tiene 27 años y es hermosa, se parece un poco a ti y también a mí (Poniéndose un poco triste) mi esposo no le perdono nunca que no fuera abogada como el y sus hijos!

(George) no entiendo que puede tener de malo que ella no sea abogado! Debería sentirse orgulloso de que ella por tener el carácter de hacer lo que le gusta!

(Violet) (Casi llorando) tengo casi tres años de no verla, un día después de una pelea que tuvo con Philip el hijo mayor de Henry tomo sus cosas y se fue de casa, estuvo viviendo en un pequeño apartamento que compro en el centro con el dinero que tenia y después no la vi mas, recibo una postal de ella cada mes, siempre de diferente lugar!

(George) (Serio) has intentado buscarla?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) mi esposo no me lo ha permitido, además ella se fue lo mas lejos que pudo, ella esta en marruecos vagando en el desierto haciendo lo que le gusta!

(George) (Tomándole la mano) te entristece mucho no saber de ella verdad?

(Violet) (sonriendo) a pesar de todo me alegra mucho saber que es libre como su padre y que esta haciendo lo que le gusta, aun que estaría mas tranquila si me dejara enviarle dinero de vez en cuando, ella Salió de casa sin nada mas que lo que había ganado trabajando y se ha mantenido no se como durante estos años! Me gustaría tanto volver a verla y tenerla entre mis brazos como cuando era pequeña!

(George) (Decidido) si te encontré a ti creo que puedo hacer lo mismo con mi sobrina (Sonriendo) si me consigues sus últimas tres ubicaciones tal vez pueda ir a buscarla por ti! Después de todo orgulloso es mi deber de hermano mayor!

(Violet) (Llorando) eres como un ángel que me cayó del cielo George, espero que mi hija pueda conocerte pronto!

Después de conversar un rato mas Violet tuvo que retirarse mientras George se quedaba aun sentado pensando en lo bueno que era haber conocido al fin a su hermana, ella y su hija eran la única familia que tenia realmente hasta ahora y se ocuparía de estar junto a ellas para recuperar el tiempo perdido. En cuanto tuviera la información que Violet tenia y se arreglara el problema de Albert saldría de viaje a marruecos para encontrar a su sobrina. Luisa vio el reloj, era increíble que fueran casi las once de la noche y decidió que ya era hora de irse, el tiempo conversando con Anthony parecía haber volado y Eliza no daba señales de aparecer, Luisa sabia que posiblemente seria por que había salido en uno de sus escapes con alguno de sus amigos, aun no podía entender como Eliza podía jugarle tan sucio a un hombre como Anthony quien era tan cariñoso con ella y la respetaba, lo que daría por ser ella quien disfrutara de la compañía de Anthony.

(Eliza) (Entrando) Luisa, que haces aquí?

(Anthony) (Serio) esperándote, que mas?

(Eliza) (Seria) lo siento querida pero pase la tarde en el club y después fui a comer con mama (Sonriendo burlona) estoy tan cansada!

(Luisa) (Tomando su bolso) no te preocupes Eliza (Sonriendo) yo ya me iba, gracias por todo anth0ny, te veré mañana Eliza!

(Anthony) (Retirándose) que pases buena noche Luisa!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo subir a su habitación) estúpido (Viendo a Luisa) te acompaño al ascensor querida!

(Luisa) (Saliendo del departamento) en donde estabas Eliza? Creí que habíamos quedado en que iríamos de tiendas?

(Eliza) (Riendo) hay querida, iba a buscarte cuando me tope con Ronald y me invito a conocer su nuevo departamento! Pasamos una tarde increíble en su habitación con vista de la ciudad!

(Luisa) (Sorprendida) como te atreviste a irte todo este tiempo? Anthony estaba seguro que te habías entretenido en las tiendas hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y cuando vienes no le respondiste cuando te saludo!

(Eliza) (Seria) estoy peleando con el (Riendo) además así me evito tener que darle explicaciones cuando llego tarde!

(Luisa) (Seria) eres increíble Eliza!

(Eliza) (Riendo) y tu eres una tonta santurrona, por eso sigues soltera querida (Caminando a su departamento) te veré otro día querida!

A la mañana siguiente era un domingo hermoso y en el club se llevaría el campeonato de Polo, todos los equipos estaban presentes esperando su turno en el campo. Niel había jugado en el primer turno ese día y después de dejar su caballo en la caballeriza llego al restaurante en donde al entrar noto en una de las mesas junto a los ventanales a Annie quien leía distraída, camino hacia ella para saludarla aprovechando que no había nadie acompañándola y quería saber como estaba después de la ultima vez que se habían visto cuando anunciaron el compromiso de Candy con el tío William.

(Niel) (Acercándose) buenos días Annie!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) buenos días Niel, como estas?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) puedo acompañarte?

(Annie) claro, siéntate por favor! veo que ya jugaste el partido de hoy!

(Niel) (Riendo) la verdad es que perdimos pero que mas da, el otro año nos ira mejor! Como has estado?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) creo que mejor! Hemos estado muy ocupadas y eso me mantiene con la mente en otro asunto!

(Niel) (Serio) esa noche me preocupaste, por un momento cuando te vi correr hasta el lago pensé que cometerías una locura por la forma en que llorabas!

(Annie) es muy duro cuando te quitas la venda de los ojos y te das cuenta que has vivido una mentira durante tanto tiempo!

(Niel) (Acercándose) quieres que te diga algo? Te entiendo (Sonriendo) a mi me paso lo mismo con Tania mi novia! De repente se le ocurrió que estaba enamorada de Donald Miller y me dejo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar!

(Annie) (Triste) es duro ver que no te aman como tú te lo mereces verdad?

(Niel) (Reaccionando al escucharla triste) bueno, pero aprovechando que estamos aquí por que no nos contamos nuestras penas tomando el refresco que te debo desde esa noche?

(Annie) (Riendo) me parece buena idea!

Los dos conversaron tranquilos hasta que los Andley hicieron su entrada al salón, Archie fue el primero en verlos y por un momento sintió que un puñal le atravesaba el corazón al verlos sonreír tan divertidos, mientras Stear y Patty buscaban una mesa el se acerco a saludarlos, no le gustaba para nada ver a Niel cerca de Annie, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos que reían tan divertidos cuando nunca antes se habían llevado bien. Niel lo vio acercarse y al ver su rostro pudo notar un brillo casi salvaje, claramente podía ver que no le había gustado verlo junto a su ex, solamente sonrío y espero que el terminara de acercase.

(Archie) buenos días! Parece que estas bien acompañada Annie!

(Annie) (Seria) buenos días Archivald! Niel y yo estamos conversando del partido de esta mañana, parece que no tuvo buena suerte este año!

(Archie) (Burlón) ni este año ni los anteriores! Verdad Niel?

(Niel) (Sonriéndole a Annie) bueno primo, tu ya saben lo que dicen por allí? A las mujeres les gustan los hombres que saben aceptar la derrota y siguen esforzándose, no es así Annie?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) tienes razón Niel, no hay nada mas bonito que un hombre que se esfuerza por lo que quiere!

(Archie) (Viendo como Annie le sonreía a Niel) veo que se están llevando muy bien!

(Niel) (Riendo) yo diría que si! Annie es una gran conversadora y ahora mismo íbamos a pedir el almuerzo por que hemos estado conversando tanto que ya nos dio hambre!

(Annie) (Seria) ahora discúlpanos Archivald pero Niel y yo estábamos conversando de algo privado!

(Archie) (Sintiendo que la sangre le ardía) por supuesto, perdonen la interrupción! Que tengan buen provecho!

(Niel) gracias primo!

Archie se alejo con el coraje mal disimulado en el rostro, aun no podía creer que Annie le hubiera insinuado tan amablemente que la dejara a solas con el imbécil de Niel. En la mesa Annie intentaba recobrar la serenidad ante Niel quien veía sonriente como Archie se alejaba claramente molesto de ver a su Annie en compañía de alguien más. Patty y Stear vieron de lejos lo que había sucedido y solo se veían esperando a escuchar lo que Archie fuera a decirles de la pareja que parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho. La señora Elroy había llevado a Candy a la modista y Albert se había quedado en la mansión con George quien le contaba la historia de su reunión con Violet la noche anterior, Albert estaba muy atento pues nunca imagino que se tratara de la flamante y dulce esposa de Henry Lancaster el serio y malhumorado abogado del consorcio, estaba a punto de contarle la historia de su sobrina cuando Dorothy entro a la biblioteca anunciando la visita que Albert tanto había estado esperando. Después de darle la orden de pasar Albert espero de pie la entrada de su viejo amigo, mientras George salía detrás de Dorothy para dejar que el rubio arreglara ese asunto que tenia pendiente.

(Terry) (Entrando) buenas tardes Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo feliz) Terry, al fin apareces! Por un momento pensé que nunca darías la cara!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aquí me tienes Albert! Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar antes de tu boda con Candy!

(Albert) (Riendo) acaso hay algo de que hablar al respecto?

(Terry) (Confundido) podríamos comenzar con que me expliques por que dijiste ¨al fin apareces¨ en cuanto entre!

(Albert) (Serio) pensé que nunca dejarías tu orgullo de lado y vendrías a luchar por el amor de Candy!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) entonces todo esto es una farsa?

(Albert) (Invitándolo a sentarse) no realmente! Ante la tía Elroy todo es muy en serio aunque mis sobrinos saben de mis planes!

(Terry) (Curioso) Candy también esta en toda esta comedia?

(Albert) (Serio) Candy solo sabe que nos casaremos para que la tía no la aleje de todos los que la queremos! Ella sabe que si en algún momento ella se enamorara de otro yo de inmediato me haría a un lado para dejarla seguir su camino!

(Terry) (Serio) ella esta enamorada de alguien más?

(Albert) (Viéndolo serio) Si, Candy esta enamorada!

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) entonces llegue tarde!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verlo tan abatido con la noticia) la pregunta es, que tanto la quieres tu para corresponder ese amor que ella aun siente por ti!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) por mí? Candy sigue enamorada de mí?

(Albert) (Riendo) acaso lo dudaste alguna vez (Viéndolo directo) la pregunta aquí es cuanto la quieres tu y si estas dispuesto a luchar aun en contra de ella misma para reconquistarla y casarte con ella en mi lugar!

(Terry) (Asustado) pero la boda es en dos semanas apenas! Que ira a decir tu tía si me ve haciéndole la corte a tu prometida!

(Albert) (Serio) con lo descontenta que esta con esa boda creo es capaz hasta de ayudarte!

(Terry) (Riendo) ante el comentario no creo que Candy acepte casarse conmigo en quince días!

(Albert) (Asombrado) momento, yo no dije que te casaras en quince días con ella (Sacando una invitación) dije que la convenzas de comprometerse contigo en quince días, justo para la fiesta de compromiso a la que invite a toda la gente!

(Terry) (Leyendo la tarjeta) pero, pero yo recibí tu invitación de boda!

(Albert) y mi tía también al igual que las Leegan que estaban procurando casar a mi pequeña con cualquiera! Yo invite a toda la sociedad para el compromiso de bodas de mi hija Candy sin mencionar quien era el afortunado(Sonriendo) quieres poner tu nombre en el espacio en blanco?

(Terry) (Decidido) No!

(Albert/Karen/George) (Quienes estaban parados en la puerta) No?

(Terry) (Sonriendo de medio lado) a menos que sea Candy quien pida que mi nombre este allí junto al de ella!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) y que piensas hacer para que ella lo pida?

(Terry) (Levantándose y parándose junto a Karen) hablare con ella y le diré que estoy pensando casarme también!

(Karen) (Comprendiendo) y con quien se supone que piensas casarte?

(Terry) (Tomándole la mano con el anillo de Robert) contigo!

(Karen) (Riendo divertida) Robert nos va a matar cuando se entere de este jueguito!

(Robert) (Entrando) yo que?

(Terry) (Riendo) vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda Robert! Necesito que actúes para mí por unos días!

Después de explicarles lo que quería hacer Albert comenzó a reír de buena gana al ver que lo que Terry intentaba aparte de hacer que Candy aceptara que había cometido un error al abandonarlo era despertar los celos en Candy al punto de que fuera ella quien le pidiera que no se casara con Karen, solo esperaba que todo saliera como Terry lo pintaba. Más tarde en la mansión Andley la familia recibía a los tres invitados de Albert que habían llegado esa tarde, Candy estaba sorprendida de ver de nuevo frente a ella a Terry quien iba acompañado de Karen Claise y Robert Hathaway. Durante la cena todos estuvieron conversando amenamente disimulando no notar que Candy estaba muy callara bajo las miradas que Terry le lanzaba de vez en cuando haciéndola temblar al sentir aquellos profundos ojos clavados en cada centímetro de ella, era algo que Terry siempre conseguía cuando la veía con aquella mirada tan apasionada y cínicamente burlona. Después de la cena todos se retiraron a descansar, los tres invitados se quedaron en la mansión para darle un mejor acercamiento a Terry con Candy. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir ante la proximidad que sentían al estar bajo el mismo techo, Terry se acomodo en la cama y se dispuso a dormir mientras Candy en su recamara veía por la ventana hacia el cielo, como era posible que precisamente ahora que estaba en la situación que estaba con Albert apareciera el único hombre con el que realmente ella hubiera deseado casarse, después de un rato se metió bajo las sabanas y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente Candy bajo del brazo de Albert a desayunar, al entrar se toparon con Karen y Robert que ya estaban en la mesa acompañados de la señora Elroy quien conversaba de los preparativos de la boda que seria pronto, los dos se sentaron y cuando iban a comenzar a comer la puerta del comedor se abrió una vez mas dejando pasar a Terry quien venia con una hermosa rosa en la mano, el corazón de Candy dio un brinco de emoción al imaginar que aquella atención seria seguramente para ella, pero como se le ocurría a Terry hacerle eso precisamente frente a su tía y su prometido, iba a comenzar a temblar cuando vio como Terry se sentaba junto a Karen.

(Terry) (entregándole la rosa galante) buenos días Karen, dormiste bien?

(Karen) (divertida viendo los ojos de desilusión de Candy) muy bien Terry, gracias por mi rosa, pensé que estando aquí no me la darías como siempre lo haces!

(Terry) (sonriendo) nunca lo olvidaría(viendo a lo demás) buenos días a todos!

(Albert) (sonriendo) buenos días Terry! Hoy iremos de día de campo a la cascada, espero que puedan acompañarnos!

(Robert) (sonriendo) lamentablemente yo tengo que ir a la ciudad por un regalo que pedí, pero los veré para cenar!

(Terry) (sonriendo) usted vendrá con nosotros señora Elroy?

(Elroy) (seria) estoy demasiado ocupada con la fiesta que creo que dejare pasar la oportunidad!

(Candy) (intentando demostrar que lo había olvidado) iremos a caballo Albert?

(Albert) (sonriendo) claro Candy!

(Karen) (fingiendo angustia) pero Terry, yo no se montar a caballo!

(Terry) (sonriendo de medio lado) no te preocupes Karen, yo te llevare en mi caballo!

(Karen) (sonriendo) de verdad?

(Candy) (molesta) el camino es largo tal vez tu caballo se canse mucho si van los dos, mejor deberíamos llevar la carreta Albert!

(Terry) (sereno) es largo el camino?

(Albert) (sonriendo) no mucho pero si Candy prefiere llevar la carreta podríamos ir todos mas cómodos!

(Terry) (sonriendo) como ustedes prefieran!

Esa tarde el picnic fue mas una tortura para Candy quien no hacia mas que intentar disimular cada vez que Terry tenia una atención hacia Karen, no era que el se portara fuera de lo común, pero todas esas miradas y gestos eran para otra mujer y no para Candy. Albert amablemente se ofreció a mostrarle a la actriz la parte alta de la cascada para que Terry pudiera conversar con Candy quien no había querido ir a caminar con ellos. Al verlos alejarse al rubio y a su compañera, Terry se acerco a Candy con el rostro serio, parecía que quería aparentar toda la seriedad que podía ante la rubia quien no hacia mas que ver hacia el lago tratando de no notar la cercanía del actor. El se sentó junto a ella y tomo una manzana de las que habían llevado para comer.

(Terry) (viendo hacia el lago) es un hermoso lugar!

(Candy) (suspirando) si lo es (curiosa) hace cuanto que sales con Karen?

(Terry) (intentando no mostrar la sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar la pregunta) apenas estoy considerándola como una opción (viéndola de reojo) ahora que vas a casarte no me queda mas que buscar otro rumbo a mi vida que ya no será de esperar a que tu veas que nunca te traicione!

(Candy) (sonrojada) eso ya lo se (viendo la mirada sorprendida de el) supe que Susana me había engañado hace mucho tiempo, y que tu nunca me habías traicionado con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer!

(Terry) (serio) y por que nunca dijiste nada?

(Candy) (bajando la mirada) por vergüenza! No podía verte a la cara después de todo lo que te hice pasar! No sabes cuantas veces me arrepentí de haberte tratado de la forma que lo hice sin darte la oportunidad de que te acercaras a mi!

(Terry) (serio) te busque por mas de un año y nunca quisiste verme! No tienes idea de todo lo que pase por no tenerte conmigo! Incluso estuve a punto de volver a Londres y dejar mi carrera!

(Candy) (seria) yo lo supe y por eso decidí no buscarte (viéndolo) yo se que te hice mucho daño con todo lo que te dije cuando te abandone y no hay día que no me haya arrepentido de cada una de mis palabras! Tu no te merecías que yo te tratara así!

(Terry) (serio) no, yo no merecía que me trataras así después de…

(Candy) (viéndolo) después de que tu siempre fuiste sincero y me amaste de la forma que lo hiciste?

(Terry) (levantándose antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como deseaba hacerlo desde que la había visto) ya es tarde para que hablemos de eso no te parece? (viéndola serio) ahora tu vas a casarte con un buen hombre que además es mi mejor amigo!

Albert y Karen estaban detrás de unos arbustos y habían estado escuchando toda la conversación en silencio, al ver que Candy estaba a punto de confesar la verdad del matrimonio Karen y Albert sonrieron, parecía que todo seria mas sencillo de lo que habían pensado. Albert sonreía al imaginar la cara de la tía Elroy cuando llegara el día de la tan anunciada boda y resultara ser solamente le anuncio del compromiso de Candy con Terry si es que al fin Terry le confesaba que había ido a buscarla de nuevo por que la amaba.

(Candy) (parándose junto a el) tienes razón! Voy a casarme con un gran hombre y el merece ser feliz!

(Albert) (tras el arbusto, susurrando) que? Acaso esta loca?

(Karen) (seria) esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creíamos!

(Terry) (al ver la actitud de ella) Si, Albert merece ser feliz y nunca lo seria contigo (viendo la cara de sorpresa de ella) tu eres para el como una hermana el nunca podría ser feliz contigo!

(Karen) (sorprendida) pero que les pasa a este par de tontos? Acaso no piensan ceder terreno ninguno de los dos?

(Albert) (decepcionado) creo que no será sencillo después de todo!

(Candy) (necia) pues Albert será muy feliz, porque yo me hare cargo de que lo sea!

(Terry) (tomándola del brazo) tu no podrías hacer feliz a ningún hombre que no se yo por que aun amas!

(Candy) (sintiéndose tentada ante la proximidad de el) suéltame Terry! Albert volverá en cualquier momento con tu ¨amiga¨!

(Terry) (sonriendo de lado) celosa acaso?

(Candy) (sorprendida) celosa yo?(alejándose de el) ya quisieras que sintiera celos (presumiendo) Albert es el mejor partido que podría haber conseguido y no sabes cuan feliz soy de casarme con el!

(Albert) (tapándose la cara desanimado) que necia es esta niña!

(Karen) (serena) creo que es hora de que volvamos!

(Terry) (viéndolos salir de los arbustos) tienes razón Candy, además yo no podría encontrar mejor partido que Karen!

(Karen) (acercándose) que galante Terry (dándole un beso en la mejilla) la cascada esta preciosa, deberías haber ido con nosotros!

(Terry) (divertido) si quieres podríamos venir solos mañana!

(Candy) (abrazando a Albert) que bueno que volvieron! Ya quisiera irme a casa Albert!

(Albert) (serio) debemos volver, tengo que ir a la oficina esta tarde!

(Candy) (cariñosa) pero iremos a cenar juntos esta noche?

(Albert) (sonriendo) claro Candy, esta noche iremos a cenar juntos (sonriendo) espero que Terry y Karen nos puedan acompañar!

(Terry) (sonriendo) será un placer!

(Albert) (sonriendo) entonces así quedamos, esta noche Terry las llevara a la ciudad y los cuatro iremos a cenar!

Los cuatro volvieron a la mansión de las rosas y mas tarde Albert salía de la casa y subía a su auto para partir a la oficina, Karen salió tras el pues necesitaba reunirse con Robert con quien ya tenia planes de ir a cenar esa noche, eso dejaría a Candy y Terry solos en el viaje que debían hacer esa noche rumbo a la ciudad para cenar con Albert y ella como habían acordado. Albert llevo a Karen a la ciudad y luego se dirigió al consorcio, quería ver como iban las investigaciones de George con lo de su familia ya que no habían podido terminar la conversación unos días atrás y realmente le interesaba ayudarlo. Al llegar a su oficina pudieron al fin conversar.

(Albert) (sorprendido) así que tu hermana resulto ser la esposa del señor Lancaster!

(George) (serio) así es William, pero si antes de saber que ella era mi hermana yo no aprobaba su forma de tratarla ahora mucho menos (parándose frente a la ventana) menos aun la forma que ha tratado a mi sobrina!

(Albert) (curioso) que pasa con tu sobrina? Que es lo que le ha hecho Lancaster para que estés así?

(George) (viéndolo) mi sobrina dejo su casa después de una pelea con uno de los hijos de su padrastro (sonriendo) ella no es hija de Henry, es hija del verdadero amor de Violet! Ella aun no me ha dicho quien era el pero si me dijo que su hija a sufrido mucho por causa de Henry y sus dos hijastros, el ultimo hijo de ella aun no ha vuelto de la universidad pero se que no es feliz tampoco!

(Albert) (serio) hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte George?

(George) quiero ayudarlos Albert! Quiero hacer algo por mi familia pero aun no se que hacer! Esta noche iré a cenar con Violet aprovechando que Henry esta en Boston y lo acompañaron sus hijos mayores!

(Albert) (sonriendo) quieres que te acompañe?

(George) (sonriendo) me gustaría presentarte a Violet no como la esposa de Lancaster sino como mi hermana (recordando) pero no me dijiste que tenias una cena con Candy y tus visitantes?

(Albert) (sonriendo pícaro) Karen fue a cenar con su prometido Robert Hathaway y Terry tiene que llevar a Candy al restaurante, creo que no les caerá mal una cena a solas para que terminen de arreglarse!

(George) (sonriendo) entonces será un honor que me acompañes!

Esa misma tarde en el club Archie montaba a gusto junto a Patty y Stear quien le estaba enseñando a la joven a jugar polo, los tres reían divertidos hasta que en la esquina contraria divisaron a una pareja que reía divertida, era Niel y Annie quienes aprovechando que la ex de Niel estaba sentada en las graderías del campo caminaban divertidos jalando sus caballos Annie al ver la mirada de la muchacha sobre ellos y del otro lado a Archie observándolos no dudo en tomarle la mano a Niel para seguir caminando mientras reía divertida de lo que el le estaba diciendo.

(Archie) (mascullando) maldito Niel, como te atreves a tocar a mi Annie!

(Stear) (escuchando detrás de el) ahora si es tu Annie? Hace unos días no querías admitir que la amabas y ahora te enojas por que la vez feliz con otro? Quien te entiende!

(Archie) (molesto) yo no la amo! Solo me preocupa que este con el imbécil de Niel!

(Patty) (riendo) hay cuñado, si no la amaras no te preocuparía que estuviera con quien fuera! Por que no admites que cometiste un error al terminar tu relación con ella?

(Eliza) (acercándose con Anthony) que tanto ven?

(Stear) (volteando a verlos) estamos viendo que Annie y Niel se están llevando muy bien desde hace unos días!

(Anthony) (sonriendo) vaya, no pensé que mi cuñado se interesaba en Annie!

(Patty) parece que si!

(Archie) (serio) no entiendo que pueden tener en común!

(Eliza) (molesta) como es posible que Niel se este metiendo con esa estúpida? Acaso quiere desprestigiar a nuestra familia saliendo con esa huérfana?

(Archie) (reaccionando) no te permito que hables así de Annie! Creo que ya te lo había repetido miles de veces!

(Eliza) (alejándose) los dejo, a mi no me interesa lo que haga Niel con esa!

(Anthony) (sonriendo) vamos Eliza, por que no te quedas un rato mas con nosotros?

(Eliza) (ignorándolo) adiós!

(Stear) (viéndola alejarse) aun sigue molesta contigo?

(Anthony) (serio) eso quiere que crea, la verdad creo que trama algo por que tiene días llegando tarde a casa sin dar explicación de donde ha estado! La misma Luisa parece haberse alejado de ella!

(Patty) como lo sabes?

(Anthony) (serio) por que a veces le dice que llegue a casa y cuando ella llega Eliza no esta (sonriendo) lo bueno es que al menos así no me toca comer solo y al parecer Luisa no es una mala muchacha, a veces mientras espera a Eliza podemos conversar de muchas cosas! Hasta he llegado a la conclusión que me agrada mas que la compañía de Eliza!

(Archie) (malicioso) cualquiera es mejor compañía de Eliza!

(Patty) (sonriendo) miren que tierno se ve Niel de la mano de Annie!

(Anthony) (sonriendo) Niel no es mala opción después de todo! Ha cambiado mucho desde que la novia lo dejo!

(Archie) (serio) claro y ahora quiere quedarse con Annie! Como el sabe que la pobre esta destrozada desde que terminamos se esta aprovechando!

(Stear) (viendo a Annie reír divertida) pues la verdad no creo que Annie este tan despechada como tu supones! Mira como sonríe!

(Anthony) (sonriendo) y pensar que podrías ser tu Archie quien estuviera sosteniéndole la mano, pero bueno; tu perdida será la ganancia para Niel!

(Archie) (molesto) que estas insinuando? Que el estúpido de tu cuñadito esta detrás de Annie?

(Patty) (sonriendo) que te extraña, Annie es una mujer muy linda y especial, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, por que no Niel?

(Archie) (serio) por que es un imbécil!

(Stear) (serio) pero eso es decisión de Annie no tuya!

(Anthony) a menos que quieras admitir que fuiste un idiota al dejarla sabiendo cuanto te amaba!

(Archie) (alejándose rumbo a los establos) déjenme en paz! Yo no voy a volver con Annie!

Del otro lado del campo Annie veía como Archie se alejaba claramente molestos mientras Niel veía la mirada que su ex le lanzaba a Annie, era claro que los dos iban a conseguir lo que querían.

(Annie) parece que Archie se molesto!

(Niel) (acariciándole la mejilla) pues Tania no se ve muy contenta contigo Annie!

(Annie) (sonriendo) quieres quedarte a cenar aquí en el club?

(Niel) (sonriendo) seria divertido pero la verdad es que tengo que acompañar a papa a una cena de negocios (riendo) pero si quieres lo dejamos para mañana, se que la tía Elroy dará una cena en la mansión para los invitados del tío William, podríamos ir juntos y darle un par de sustos a Archie a ver si al fin reacciona!

(Annie) (suspirando) que mas diera yo pero mira que tenemos mas de dos semanas saliendo juntos y Archie aun no dice nada!

(Niel) (sonriendo) no dirá nada con la boca por que con los ojos ya estoy sintiendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello! Pero ni modo, si necesita otras dosis de su medicina pues yo estoy dispuesto a dárselas siempre y cuando me acompañes al baile de este sábado para darle celos a Tania!

(Annie) (riendo) esta bien novio falso, mañana iremos a la dichosa cena juntos y el sábado bailare contigo hasta que se me revienten los pies pensativa o hasta que Tania reaccione!

Niel se retiro después de dejar a Annie en su auto y los dos tomaron caminos separados. Esa noche en el restaurante que Albert había escogido para cenar Terry y Candy esperaban en silencio la llegada de sus respectivas parejas que parecía que no se aparecerían por ningún lado, no podían hacer mas que verse de reojo mientras Candy rogaba en silencio que Albert apareciera antes de que se pusiera mas tenso el ambiente entre Terry y ella, al final después de una llamada telefónica de Karen excusándose pues no podría llegar y otra de Albert diciendo que tenia una cena de negocios importante no les quedo mas que pedir la carta para ordenar la cena y comer a solas, Terry podía ver el nerviosismo que había en el rostro de Candy quien no despegaba la mirada del menú intentando decidir que comería mientras disimulaba no ver las miradas que Terry le lanzaba mientras sonreía pícaramente de medio lado como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que sabia la irritaría o la sorprendería.

(Candy) (sin desviar la mirada del menú) que tanto me vez Terry?

(Terry) (tomándole la mano) lo hermosa que te ves esta noche!

(Candy) (nerviosa) por favor Terry, soy una mujer comprometida!

(Terry) (acercándose peligrosamente) eso no evita que yo vea lo hermosa que eres!

(Candy) (temblando) no sigas Terry por favor!

(Terry) (serio) porque te preocupa tanto que te diga lo mucho que me gustas si no hay nadie mas que nos este escuchando?

(Candy) (seria) no lo repitas mas Terry! Yo ahora voy a casarme con Albert y no quiero hacerlo sufrir por ningún motivo!

(Terry) (acercándose aun mas) Albert no sufriría si me escuchara decirte que me gustas, que sigo enamorado de ti a pesar de lo que me hiciste y como me trataste (tomándola de la mano) el no sufriría si supiera que en este momento te estoy diciendo que todavía te amo!

(Candy) (sorprendida) Terry!

(Terry) (serio) acaso vas a decirme que tu realmente ya no me amas? Vas a decirme ahora que realmente estas enamorada de Albert?

(Candy) (alejándose) basta Terry! No sigas con esas tonterías, mejor llévame de vuelta a casa!

(Terry) (tomándola de la muñeca) no hasta que me digas la verdad!

(Candy) (confundida) de que verdad me estas hablando! Suéltame por favor que nos pueden ver!

(Terry) (acercándose cada vez mas) no te soltare hasta que me digas la verdad! No hasta que me digas que te casas con Albert para que no te alejen de los Andley y que la verdad es que te mueres por gritarme que me amas tanto como yo te amo y que te alegra que haya venido a buscarte!

(Candy) (soltándose y saliendo a prisa) déjame en paz por favor!

Terry salió detrás de Candy y la siguió por todo el parqueo hasta donde había dejado el auto, la vio detenerse junto a este y comenzar a llorar con la cara hundida entre las manos, sin pensar en lo que hacia llego a su lado y la tomo por los hombros, no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas aun cuando el mismo había ideado un plan para hacerla confesar sentía que si no aprovechaba ese momento sentiría una eternidad para tener otra oportunidad como esta.

(Candy) (intentando zafarse) por favor Terry déjame en paz! Llévame a casa por favor!

(Terry) (tomándole la barbilla con una mano) dímelo Candy!

(Candy) (llorando) que quieres que te diga Terry? Por favor no me presiones mas!

(Terry) (acercándose a ella) dímelo pecosa (casi besándola) dime que aun me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti!

(Candy) (cerrando los ojos al verlo acercarse) por favor Terry!

(Terry) (rozando sus labios con los de ella) dime que no me amas y te prometo que me iré esta misma noche! Pero si me amas dímelo y te llevare conmigo!

(Candy) (besándolo) claro que te amo malcriado!

Terry sintió los labios de Candy apresar los suyos e instintivamente la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el hasta estar los dos pegados en un abrazo fuerte mientras se devoraban uno al otro en una apasionado beso. Después de unos momentos Candy reacciono y rápidamente se alejo de el tomando un taxi para que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión dejando a Terry aun con la sensación de sus besos en los labios.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 05: **Nada es lo que Parece**

Yajaira


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 05**

**Nada Es Lo Que Parece**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes de caracter para publico adulto, si se siente ofendido por estetipo de lectura por favor abstengase a leerlo**

Terry estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado esa noche, ahora si dejaría de tomar atajos y atacaría de frente, Candy no podría resistirse cuando el le propusiera matrimonio, ahora solo quedaba decirle a Albert lo que había pasado para ver la reacción que tendría Candy al verlo esa noche, sin esperar tomo su celular y le dejo un mensaje al rubio para reunirse antes de ir de regreso a la mansión. Albert estaba en el restaurante con Violet y George, aun no podía creer que aquella dama a la que conocían desde hacia mucho resultara ser la hermana de su fiel amigo, después de presentarlos y conversar amenamente al fin pudieron tocar de nuevo el tema de los hijos de ella, Albert estaba muy interesado en ayudarles en lo que pudiera.

(Albert) (Sonriendo amable) George me dice que tiene dos sobrinos, en donde están?

(Violet) (Suspirando) mi pequeño Gregory esta en Harvard estudiando aunque realmente el hubiera querido estar en otro lugar, pero su padre no se lo permitió! Y mi hija Alyson esta en marruecos el ultimo lugar de donde me envió correo fue de la medina diciendo que iría al desierto de nuevo he escuchado tantas cosas que les pasan a las mujeres que andan solas en el desierto que temo por ella!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) seguramente no será la única que lo hace, además es extranjera los hombres del desierto conocen la diferencia y las respetan!

(George) (Serio) de todos modos no es seguro que ella este sola vagando por esos lugares!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces traigámosla de vuelta!

(Violet) (Viendo la determinación del rubio) pero como encontrarla? Ni siquiera yo se donde comenzar!

(George) (Serio) eso llevaría tiempo y yo tendría que arreglar primero lo de Gregory antes de partir!

(Albert) (Serio) por que no dejas que yo me haga cargo de tu sobrina? (Viendo la cara de asombro en los dos) por que me ves así George, tu sabes que yo tengo mas experiencia que tu en eso de vagar y tal vez yo tenga mas suerte que tu!

(Violet) (Asombrada) pero acaso no tiene negocios importantes que atender aquí?

(Albert) (Viendo a George) creo que George puede hacerse cargo por unas semanas junto con mis sobrinos! Podría partir después de la fiesta de compromiso de Candy!

(George) (Comprendiendo) quieres estar lejos de la señora Elroy después de que ella se entere que le tomaste el pelo con lo de tu boda!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y mientras busco a tu sobrina aprovecho para hacer lo que me gusta y no he podido en mas de cinco años! (Feliz) vagabundear!

(Violet) (Con los ojos cristalinos) usted haría eso por mi hija y por mí? Pero por que?

(Albert) (Viendo a George) por que siempre he considerado a George como a un hermano mayor y eso hace a Alyson mi sobrina al igual que a Gregory! George se encargara del asunto de su hijo y yo me encargare de buscar a la vagabunda del desierto, les parece?

(George) (Serio) te lo agradezco William, pero aun no sabemos que haremos con Gregory, será difícil si Henry lo tiene retenido en la universidad!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ayudaremos al muchacho y cuando Henry se de cuenta no podrá hacer nada! Yo me encargare de tratar con el después!

Después de cenar George llevo a Violet hasta su auto mientras Albert salía rumbo al consorcio a reunirse con Terry, eran mas de las diez de la noche cuando los dos se sentaron en la ofician del rubio a conversar de lo que había sucedido esa noche durante la cena con Candy, al verlo Albert noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry y pudo casi adivinar lo que le diría.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) por tu cara debo adivinar que lograste algo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) mucho Albert! Candy aun me ama y me lo dijo de frente antes de besarme!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) entonces se reconciliaron?

(Terry) (Negando) aun no! Creo que Candy esta confundida y siente que te esta traicionando al decirme lo que aun siente por mi!

(Albert) (Feliz) hablare con ella!

(Terry) (Sacando el anillo de compromiso que siempre llevaba con el) tu crees que ella acepte esto?

(Albert) (Viendo la joya) desde hace cuanto lo tienes?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) cuatro años, tres meses y ocho días!

(Albert) (Haciendo cuentas) dos días antes que ella te dejara!

(Terry) (Recordando) pensaba dárselo esa noche en la cena pero ella nunca llego!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y lo conservaste como una esperanza verdad?

(Terry) (Serio) jamás hubiera podido dárselo a nadie más que a ella! A mi pecosa!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no sabes cuanto me alegro que seas tu el que tiene el corazón de mi pequeña! Espero que sean muy felices Terry y que puedan dejar atrás todo el pasado!

(Terry) (Guardando el anillo) solo espero que Candy este dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo por que esta será la ultima vez que correré tras ella! (Serio) si no me acepta no volveré a buscarla, de eso puedes estar seguro!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te aceptara y tu no te libraras de esa pequeña nunca, solo espero que estés listo por que no tienes idea de lo que se nos vendrá con la tía cuando se entere que la engañe para dar tiempo a que aparecieras!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) de tu tía me encargo yo! Solo me bastara pasarle el titulo de mi padre por enfrente y será suficiente!

(Albert) (Serio) no lo decía por eso! Después de esto comenzara a presionar para que yo busque novia y me case!

(Terry) y que harás?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) saldré de viaje por unas semanas para darle tiempo a que se calme y olvide el asunto! Me iré después del compromiso, espero que cuides a Candy mientras vuelvo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) nos vamos suegro?

(Albert) (Divertido) vámonos yerno que Candy debe estar abriendo surcos en la alfombra esperando mi llegada para confesarme su infidelidad!

Los dos rieron de buena gana y salieron rumbo a la mansión. Candy caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, no sabia como le contaría a Albert lo que había sucedido o si seria prudente decirle que había besado a Terry, al llegar a la mansión Albert vio a Terry y después de desearle feliz noche fue a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con Candy quien caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía estar muy angustiada pues al verlo corrió hacia el y se refugio entre sus brazos como solía hacerlo desde niña cada vez que se encontraban.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que pasa Candy? Por que estas así? (Viéndole los ojos inflamados) has estado llorando verdad?

(Candy) (Llorando) perdóname Albert! (Hundiendo la cara en el pecho del rubio) perdóname por favor no volverá a pasar!

(Albert) (Intentando aparentar calma) que es lo que debo perdonarte?

(Candy) (Abrazándolo fuerte) no volverá a pasar Albert te lo juro! Yo te voy a hacer feliz siempre te lo prometo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si realmente quieres hacerme feliz, reconcíliate con Terry y se feliz! (Viéndole la expresión de sorpresa) yo te propuse matrimonio para que no te alejaran de nosotros y tú lo sabes, pero yo siempre tuve la esperanza que Terry viniera a buscarte para que fueras feliz con el hombre que realmente amas y el vino! (Sentándose con ella) Candy tu lo amas y el te ama a ti también, por que no dejas de jugar a la niña ofendida y miedosa y lo ves de frente y le dices que lo amas como lo hiciste esta noche en el restaurante!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) tu sabes lo que paso esta noche?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu amas a Terry?

(Candy) (Llorando) con toda mi alma!

(Albert) (Levantándose) entonces que haces aquí? No deberías estar conversando con el y terminando de arreglar tu relación con ese hombre? (Sonriendo) ya luego te explicare lo que hice ahora ve a buscar a Terry!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) gracias Albert! (Caminando a la puerta y volteando a ver antes de salir) tu crees que el aun me acepte?

(Albert) (Guiñando el ojo) solo sonríele con todo tu corazón y caerá a tus pies pequeña!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) hasta mañana Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hasta mañana Candy! (Viéndola salir) como lo irá a tomar la tía Elroy cuando se entere que no es boda lo que habrá?

Candy camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Terry, después de tomar aire toco la puerta, Terry se encontraba bajo la regadera tomando una ducha caliente para relajarse, quería pensar bien en que haría de ahora en adelante, debía hablar con Candy y hacer el ultimo intento de reconciliarse con ella pero si no tenia que estar preparado para marcharse y no voltear a ver nunca mas, sin mucho animo cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse mientras Candy al ver que no obtenía respuesta estaba a punto de irse a dormir, antes de retirarse tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro, estaba sin llave y lentamente entro a la habitación busco por todos lados hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a Terry aun con el cuerpo húmedo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, era una visión realmente espectacular que dejo a Candy sin palabras, Terry la vio sorprendido de encontrarla parada en medio de su habitación con la puerta entreabierta aun. Los dos cruzaron miradas por unos instantes, la respiración de Candy se comenzó a hacer mas fuerte al estar frente a ese hombre que tanto amaba en las condiciones que este se encontraba, Terry aun con el cabello mojado y el agua resbalando por su pecho y espalda desnudos comenzó a sentir una punzada en la entrepierna al ver los ojos de la rubia clavados en el, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y al darse vuelta Candy estaba justo detrás de el viéndolo directamente a los ojos sin decir palabra se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, Terry la tomo por la cintura acercándola mas a el mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos mientras los dos seguían besándose. Terry comenzó a sentir como la punzada en su entrepierna se hacia cada vez mas insoportable y decidió soltarla para alejarla de el, si seguían no podría detenerse hasta tenerla en la cama haciéndole el amor como antes. Candy lo veía confundida, no entendía por que el la había alejado después de besarla tan apasionadamente, el pudo ver las dudas en su rostro y solamente le sonrió. Sin decir nada camino hacia donde había dejado su chaqueta y saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo que tenia en el bolsillo, camino hacia Candy viéndola directamente a los ojos.

(Candy) (Tartamudeando) yo creo que… que … Terry yo necesito decirte…

(Terry) (Abriendo la cajita) solo voy a preguntártelo una vez pecosa! (Nervioso) te casaras conmigo?

Terry esperaba impaciente la respuesta que parecía no salir de la boca de la rubia, solamente bajo la mirada y cerro la pequeña caja de terciopelo para volver a guardarlo, era claro que Candy no quería contestar. Iba a dar un paso cuando sintió como Candy se abalanzaba sobre el y comenzaba a besarlo apasionada mientras lo empujaba hasta caer juntos en la cama, debido al empujón de la rubia la toalla que lo envolvía había caído al suelo dejándolo completamente desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Candy quien no dejaba de besarlo mientras intentaba sacarse la blusa que tenia puesta, instintivamente Terry comenzó a ayudarle en su tarea de deshacerse de la ropa que en ese momento parecía estar de mas entre ellos. Candy se levanto levemente para aventar la blusa a un lado mientras Terry había comenzado a bajar el zipper de la falda que ella tenia puesta, no tardaron mucho en deshacerse de la ropa de la rubia quien ahora se encontraba desnuda sobre el, los besos no paraban mientras las manos de Terry habían comenzado a vagar por la piel desnuda de la espalda de Candy y un poco mas abajo palpando centímetro a centímetro aquella piel que tanto le había hecho falta esos años.

(Candy) (Deteniéndose un momento para susurrarle al oído) pídemelo una vez más Terry!

(Terry) (Respirando agitado) te quieres casar conmigo pecosa?

(Candy) (Besándolo apasionada) si Terry! Quiero casarme contigo!

Terry la hizo girar hasta dejarla debajo de el mientras los dos se veían a los ojos sonriendo, el se levanto de la cama y la vio así como estaba completamente desnuda recostada en su cama y amándolo como el la amaba a ella, el tomo la cajita de terciopelo que estaba en el suelo y saco el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo de Candy, después de besarle la mano volvió a besarla apasionado mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello para profundizar mas aquel beso con el que estaban sellando su compromiso, lentamente Terry comenzó a explorar con sus labios el cuello de Candy mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro al sentirlo explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba en los brazos de Terry, su amado malcriado que seguía amándola a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y ahora la amaba no como su novia si no como su futura esposa, Candy solo pudo sentir cuando Terry se coloco en medio de sus piernas y comenzó a penetrar hasta lo mas profundo haciéndola suspirar excitada al sentirlo poseerla una vez mas, el comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras ella intentaba controlar su respiración para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a la tía Elroy quien dormía no muy lejos de esa habitación, Terry comenzó a besarla ahogando así los gemidos de ambos, Candy se entregaba a el de una forma completa esta era la noche mas importante para los dos, al fin habían aceptado que se amaban y habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre y no permitirían que nadie los separara de nuevo, Candy sentía como Terry la amaba con cada embate que le daba, en sus ojos podía ver la pasión que el sentía al poseerla una vez mas, ella acoplaba su cuerpo al de el mientras lo presionaba a seguir con sus piernas al rededor de la cadera de Terry, el seguía presionándose contra ella hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, Terry se dejo caer junto a ella después de amarse hasta no poder mas y mientras intentaba calmar su respiración jalo el cobertor de la cama para cubrirse ambos.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te amo Candy!

(Candy) (Llorando) perdóname Terry!

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) no mas Candy! El pasado no existe desde ahora en adelante! Solo existe esto (Abrazándola) solo existimos tu y yo y el futuro que nos espera juntos!

(Candy) (Apretándose a el) no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas!

(Terry) (Viendo que ya casi amanecía) pero si Albert y la señora Elroy te encuentran aquí tendremos problemas pecosa!

(Candy) (Dándole un golpe con la mano) no estoy bromeando Terry!

(Terry) (Besándola) yo lo se! Pero también se que Albert tendrá muchos problemas si no te vas a tu habitación ahora! (Besándola) ya mas tarde hablaremos con Albert y le diremos que vamos a casarnos!

(Candy) (Comprendiendo al ver la hora) pero si ya esta amaneciendo! (Levantándose y comenzando a vestirse) la tía Elroy se levantara en una hora!

(Terry) (Deteniéndola) nunca olvides esta noche Candy, yo nunca la olvidare!

(Candy) (Besándolo) te veré mas tarde para que hablemos con Albert! (Viendo el anillo) es el más hermoso que he visto!

(Terry) (Abriéndole la puerta para despedirla) te amo pecosa!

(Karen) (Parada fuera de la puerta con Robert pues iban llegando apenas) con que al fin se reconciliaron? (Viendo a Terry solo envuelto en la toalla) y se reconciliaron por completo! (Sonriendo picara)

(Candy) (Pálida) yo, yo solo estaba conversando… (Viendo a Terry) yo creo que… (Corriendo a su habitación) hasta mañana!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) creo que llegamos en mal momento verdad Terry?

(Karen) (Pícara) yo diría que llegamos en el momento justo! (Viendo a Terry) acepto tu propuesta?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) hasta mañana chicos! Que duerman bien! (Cerrando la puerta mientras sonreía) si no se meten a sus habitaciones los vera la señora Elroy!

Terry se tiro sobre la cama con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, en unas cuantas horas le diría a Albert que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban y que ya el compromiso podía ser anunciado. En una semana la señora Elroy y todo el mundo sabría que Candy no iba a ser la señora de William Andley si no que la señora de Terrence Grandchester, solo esperaba que la señora Elroy y las Leegan se murieran de la rabia al saberlo. A la mañana siguiente casi a las once Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y entraba Terry con una expresión en el rostro que causo la risa de Albert.

(Albert) (Riendo) ni me lo digas! Con solo ver tu cara puedo adivinar que al fin arreglaron todo!

(Terry) (Mostrándole la cajita vacía) que haremos ahora?

(Albert) (Abrazándolo) felicidades Terry! Al fin veo que dejaron todo atrás y decidieron ser felices! (Curioso) y Candy? Por que no viene contigo?

(Terry) (Serio) según escuche del mayordomo la señora Elroy la levanto temprano y se la llevo a la ciudad a probarse el vestido para la boda!

(Albert) (Sentándose de golpe) no quiero ni pensar en la explosión que tendrá la tía Elroy cuando le diga que no es boda si no que es compromiso y no precisamente conmigo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) entonces por que quitarle la ilusión a las damas?

(Albert) (Viéndolo incrédulo) estas seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo Terry?

(Terry) (Divertido) si les va a dar un ataque que les de por algo! Solo imagina la cara de esas tres que querían deshacerse de Candy cuando vean que en vez de fastidiarle la vida a la pecosa nos hizo un favor a todos!

(Albert) (Riendo divertido) tienes razón! Acompáñame a la ciudad entonces, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo es corto!

En el establo Patty veía como Stear preparaba los caballos para salir a dar una vuelta, mientras el terminaba los dos conversaban divertidos de lo que estaba sucediendo con Archie y el nuevo romance que había entre Annie y Niel. A pesar de que aun no quería confesar que estaba molesto sabían que estaba sufriendo si no de celos definitivamente de coraje pues no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo mala elección de Annie al haber comenzado a salir con Niel después de terminar ellos.

(Patty) (Viéndolo trabajar) tu crees que Annie realmente se este interesando en Niel?

(Stear) (Serio) la verdad no lo se, yo creí que con lo que ella sentía por Archie terminaría conquistándolo y se casarían pero creo que también me equivoque!

(Patty) (Segura) pues yo la verdad creo que Annie se trae algo entre manos por que en estos días que la hemos visto acompañada de Niel nunca le e visto en los ojos la mirada enamorada que solía tener cuando salía con Archie!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) pero que podría ganar Annie saliendo con Niel si ella sabe que a Archie no le interesa lo que ella haga?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) si no le interesa lo disimula muy bien por que no hay día que no vaya a la practica de polo solo para ver si Niel va acompañado o sigue saliendo con Annie!

(Stear) no exageres Patty, tu sabes que Archie siempre va a entrenar al club, eso no significa que este vigilando a Niel, además si el quisiera celar a Annie la seguiría a ella no crees?

(Patty) (Montando su yegua) yo lo único que estoy diciendo es que Archie desde que termino su relación con Annie no ha hecho mas que estar pendiente de lo que ella hace o deja de hacer! No quiero ni imaginar lo que hará cuando se entere que Annie compro su departamento y se ira a vivir sola!

(Stear) (Curioso) y eso en que puede afectar a mi hermano?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) que por allí escuche a Annie diciéndole a Niel por teléfono que esperaba que los muebles que habían escogido juntos entraran por la puerta y que ojala se pusieran de acuerdo de donde los colocarían!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) me estas diciendo que Annie y Niel se irán a vivir juntos?

(Patty) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que escuche decir a Annie por teléfono cuando hablaba con Niel!

(Archie) (Acercándose a caballo) puedo saber de que hablan desde hace rato que aun no salían? Los estamos esperando para cabalgar, ya Anthony y Eliza me están volviendo loco y Annie y el imbécil de Niel no han venido!

(Stear) ellos no vendrán por que tenían mucho que hacer!

(Archie) (Curioso) que es lo que tenían que hacer?

(Patty) (Comenzando a guiar su yegua) creo que fueron a recoger la llave del nuevo departamento!

(Archie) (Serio) que departamento?

(Stear) (Viendo la chispa en los ojos de su hermano) Annie y Niel llevaran los muebles mañana en la tarde!

(Archie) (Bajando del caballo) acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer!

(Patty) no iras a pasear con nosotros?

(Archie) (Serio) los veré esta noche en la cena!

Los dos vieron como Archie se alejaba a prisa rumbo a la mansión, seguramente se sentía afectado por lo poco que había escuchado.

(Patty) (Seria) por que le dijiste lo de los muebles y por que no le aclaraste que el departamento era de Annie?

(Stear) (Sonriendo) no viste los celos que sintió al imaginar que Annie y Niel vivirían juntos? Mi hermano se esta volviendo loco de celos por Annie y eso que no la ama!

(Patty) (Seria) y que pasara si se le ocurre ir a buscar a Niel? Si realmente sintió celos el pobre Niel no podrá con el, recuerda que Archie se pone muy violento cuando esta molesto!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) el no buscara a Niel! Con lo molesto que esta primero buscara a Annie y le preguntara directamente que es lo que pasa entre ella y Niel!

(Patty) (Seria) y eso te parece mejor?

(Stear) (Riendo) Archie terminara confesándole a Annie lo que realmente no a querido admitir y se arreglaran ya lo veras!

Archie salió a prisa de la mansión rumbo al club en donde había visto a Annie y a Niel paseando de lo mas felices las ultimas semanas, aun no podía creer que Annie considerara vivir con un idiota como Niel, en que momento se había convertido en tarada para siquiera considerarlo, el tenia que averiguar si lo que Patty y Stear decían era verdad, no que por que le afectara en algo o sintiera algo por ella pero había algo que lo hacia sentirse molesto con la sola idea de imaginar al imbécil ese con la dulce Annie de la misma forma que el había estado con ella unas semanas antes, cuando aun salían juntos. Por mas que intento verlos esa tarde ellos no estaban en el club, sin mucho animo había regresado a la mansión pues sabia que esa noche tendría que verlos en la cena, solo le bastaría con ver en los ojos de Annie para saber si realmente estaba enamorada de Niel. En la mansión de los Lancaster Violet discutía con su esposo ya que había descubierto que le había estado ocultando alguna información acerca de su hija, simplemente ella no podía comprender por que Henry su esposo no quería que ella supiera en donde se encontraba su hija y que era lo que estaba haciendo.

(Violet) (Alterada) por que no me habías dicho que mi hija había llamado por teléfono hace unos días?

(Henry) (Serio) no sabia que tenia que darte un reporte de las llamadas que atiendo? Además ella no pregunto por ti!

(Violet) (Molesta) por quien mas iba a preguntar? Ella no le habla a nadie más en esta casa desde que la corriste y tú lo sabes!

(Henry) (Serio) yo no la corrí, ella se fue por sus caprichos y rebeldías yo nunca le dije que no quería volver a verla en esta casa así que no me acuses de cosas que no hice!

(Violet) (Molesta) si mi hija se fue de aquí fue por que tu hijo intento abusar de ella y tú no le creíste!

(Henry) (Poniéndose de pie molesto) mi hijo nunca intento abusar de nadie y tu sabes muy bien que si tu hija se fue no fue por otra cosa que capricho, primero se rehusó a estudiar la carrera que pedí y al no poder terminar sin mi apoyo la estúpida carrera que escogió vino aquí solo a crear conflicto en la familia para después tener la brillante idea de largarse y dejarnos en paz!

(Violet) mi hija nunca a necesitado tu apoyo económico, ella siempre estudio por sus propios medios, nunca te pedí nada para ella por que sabia que tu nunca me lo darías por que ella no es tu hija!

(Henry) (Molesto) cállate! No vuelvas a repetir eso! Nadie más que la familia sabe que tu hija no es mía y así debe seguir! Yo no la trate diferente a mis otros hijos, siempre espere de ella lo mismo que espere de mis hijos pero ella nunca quiso complacer en nada a nadie ni siquiera a ti cuando le pediste que no se largara como lo hiso!

(Violet) (Seria) mi hija no se fue por su gusto y tú lo sabes muy bien!

(Henry)(Caminando hacia la puerta) ya basta, no quiero seguir discutiendo!

(Violet) (Seria) por lo menos dime que fue lo que te dijo?

(Henry) yo no le conteste, si quieres saber que fue lo que dijo pregúntale a Philip el podrá decirte lo que quieras!

(Violet) (Molesta) el no quiso decirme nada solamente me ignoro al igual que tu hija!

(Henry) (Viendo a sus hijos) que fue lo que te dijo tu hermana cuando llamo Philip?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) aparte de lo mucho que me quiere me dijo que se había quedado sin dinero y necesitaba que le enviáramos un poco como siempre!

(Violet) (Seria) y por que no usa su tarjeta de crédito?

(Philip) (Serio) yo que se? No le pregunte!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) lo mas seguro es que la haya saturado y no pudo seguir usándola! Siempre le gusto gastar más de lo que le daban!

(Violet) (Viendo a su esposo) por que mi hija no puede usar la tarjeta de crédito que le di Henry?

(Henry) (Saliendo) porque se la cancele por que mas! Si no quiere vivir con nosotros bajo mis reglas no tengo por que estarle patrocinando ningún viaje de placer que este haciendo, si quiere dinero que regrese y termine la carrera de abogado como se lo pedí si no que no me pida nada por que no le daré nada!

(Violet) (Seria) esa tarjeta se la di yo de mi dinero! No tenias porque cancelarla sin mi permiso!

(Henry) (Serio) pensé que de esa forma la obligaría a volver pero al parecer es más necia y aun cree que puede sobrevivir sin mi ayuda!

(Violet) mi hija nunca te a pedido nada por que todo se lo he dado yo, así es que mañana mismo iré al banco y activare su tarjeta de nuevo! Espero que no te metas y que la próxima vez que Alyson llame me avisen antes de colgarle!

(Philip) (serio) no creo que vuelva a llamar, dijo que estaría incomunicada por unas tres semanas porque tenia mucho que hacer, riendo como si pasear entre la arena y no hacer nada fuera muy importante!

(Vanessa) no entiendo por que a Alyson la dejan que haga lo que quiera mientras nosotros trabajamos aquí todos los días!

(Violet) (Seria) por favor Vanessa, tu ni siquiera trabajas solo te sientas en tu oficina cuando no estas en el salón o en una fiesta!

(Vanessa) (Seria) por lo menos yo si me gradué, no como tu hija la loca que prefirió salir huyendo con tal de no cumplir con lo que papa le pedía!

(Philip) porque no deja en paz a mi hermana?

(Henry) no le hables así a tu madre Philip!

(Philip) (Levantándose) ese es el problema papa, ella no es mi madre y no tengo por que quedarme cayado cuando le habla de esa forma a mi hermana!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) déjala Philip, lo que ella diga no me afecta! Yo por lo menos si tengo una carrera no como Alyson que por bruta y cobarde salió huyendo de aquí! (Riendo) y menos mal lo hiso por que lo único que hacia era provocar que hablaran mal de mi ante mis amigos del club con sus aires de sabelotodo, santurrona y delicada! Con ella aquí los buenos partidos no se acercan!

(Violet) (Completamente molesta) no te permito que te expreses así de Alyson! Ella es muy especial y todos aquí lo saben, su único defecto es no poder controlar su intelecto frente a ustedes que no logran comprender a una mujer tan inteligente como ella! (Viendo a Henry) nunca la supieron apreciar y por eso ella no esta aquí conmigo!

(Philip) (Burlón) y si tanto la extrañas que haces aquí con nosotros todavía en vez de largarte con tu bastarda?

(Henry) (Dándole una bofetada) ya basta! No te permito que le grites de ese modo a mi esposa!

(Vanessa) entonces prohíbele que mencione a la estúpida de Alyson como si ella fuera mejor que nosotros!

(Henry) (Viéndola molesto) ves lo que provocaste con tanto reclamo? Ya estuvo bueno no quiero volver a discutir este asunto de nuevo!

(Violet) (Saliendo de la sala) entonces dile a tus hijos que no vuelvan siquiera a mencionar a mi hija!

(Vanessa) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) no se por que dejas que nos hable de esa manera papa? Cuando Alyson se fue pensamos quela relación con Violet seria mejor pero cada vez estamos peor! Ni siquiera puedo traer amigos a la casa por que todo le molesta y además no me gustaría que nadie supiera que mi supuesta hermana es una bastarda y mi hermano menor no es mas que mi hermano a medias, eso se interpondría en mis planes y no me dejaría tener un esposo de abolengo como el que quiero!

(Henry) (Serio) no te preocupes hija, yo me encargare de conseguirte el mejor partido que puedas imaginar, solo te pido que no vuelvas a provocar de ese modo a Violet por que ustedes no saben lo mucho que eso nos daña!

(Philip) (Aun con la mano en el rostro) no se por que sigues con ella si no la quieres! A mi no me engañas papa tu tienes algo entre manos y no has querido decirnos!

(Henry) (Saliendo) no digas estupideces, si no la quisiera no estaría con ella y punto! Los veré en la oficina mañana!

En la mansión de los Andley todos estaban reunidos para la cena, Archie parecía intranquilo ante la mirada de todos pues al parecer había algo que lo estaba molestando mucho, después de mucho esperar la tía Elroy decidió que debían pasar a la mesa pues Niel no se había presentado y al parecer no se presentaría al igual que la señorita Britter quien había llamado esa tarde para informarles que no podría asistir a la cena, la ultima esperanza de Archie desapareció cuando la cena comenzó a servirse sin que Annie y Niel llegaran. La tía Elroy parecía un poco molesta pero intentaba disimularlo frente a los invitados de su sobrino que estaban aun con ellos y al parecer se quedarían hasta el día de la boda. Después de cenar todos se retiraron a descansar, Candy había salido a caminar por los jardines y después de una corta conversación Terry había dejado a Albert en la biblioteca para alcanzar a Candy en el establo donde habían acordado encontrarse para que nadie los viera. Por su parte Archie había salido inmediatamente después de cenar y había conducido hasta la mansión de los Britter, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Annie y por que no había llegado a la cena si tanto le gustaba acompañarlos siempre en las reuniones familiares cuando el salía con ella. Gran sorpresa se había llevado al llegar cerca de la mansión y ver el auto de Niel saliendo de la propiedad después de haberse quedado a cenar con los Britter. Por un momento sintió deseos de seguir a Niel y pedirle de una vez por todas que le dijera que era lo que se proponía con tanta salidera que tenia con Annie pero al pasar frente a la entrada pudo ver a la muchacha caminando por el jardín como queriendo memorizar cada parte de la casa con la mirada perdida en cada detalle de la estructura, lentamente se acerco hasta estar detrás de ella.

(Archie) (Serio) buenas noches Annie!

(Annie) (Sintiendo que el corazón le explotaba de emoción al escuchar esa voz) hola Archie! Que haces aquí a esta hora?

(Archie) (Serio) estaba pasando y quise entrar a saludar, como hace tanto que no venia pues pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad cuando te vi aquí afuera paseando sola!

(Annie) (Seria) no estoy paseando Archie, solo me estoy despidiendo de la propiedad por que mañana me mudo a un departamento!

(Archie) (Serio) si, ya me entere que mañana te mudaras a un departamento con el imbécil de Niel!

(Annie) (Tratando de disimular la emoción al verlo celoso) y como fue que te enteraste?

(Archie) (Asombrado pues no negaba lo que el había dicho) lo escuche por allí! No recuerdo bien quien lo comento! (Molesto) veo que tu relación con Niel va muy bien!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) no me puedo quejar, el es muy atento conmigo y siempre esta buscando la forma de hacerme reír!

(Archie) (Serio) claro, con la planta de payaso que tiene no debe ser muy difícil reírse de el!

(Annie) (A punto de reír) no hables así de Niel! Menos en mi presencia!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) acaso vas a decirme ahora que te enamoraste de el?

(Annie) (Dándole la espalda) eso no es de tu incumbencia Archie!

(Archie) (Tomándola del brazo obligándola a verlo) acaso vas a decirme que ese imbécil te hace sentir lo mismo que sentías cuando yo estaba contigo?

(Annie) (Molesta) eso no es de tu incumbencia, por que no mejor me dejas tranquila y te largas antes que Niel venga!

(Archie) (Acercándose peligrosamente) por que quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunte antes de irme!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) lo que yo sienta o no sienta por alguien no te interesa! Acaso no recuerdas que tu mismo me dijiste que no te interesaba para nada? Por que ahora vienes a molestarme cuando estoy rehaciendo mi vida?

(Archie) (Acercándose casi hasta besarla) por que no me gusta para nada que te fijes en el imbécil de Niel!

(Annie) (Armándose de valor) vete y déjame en paz!

(Archie) (Casi descontrolado) no quiero!

Archie termino de acortar la distancia tomándola por sorpresa con un beso apasionado como nunca antes la había besado, Annie sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si no lograba controlarlo, Archie la había tomado por sorpresa pero ella debía tomar el control de la situación si quería lograr que al fin el admitiera que la amaba. Sin mucho ánimo lo empujo alejándolo de ella y dándole una bofetada antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa mientras sonreía emocionada por haber logrado despertar en Archie los celos. Eso debía contárselo de inmediato a Patty y a Candy. En el establo de los Andley, Terry y Candy conversaban de los planes que tenían, Terry aun no le había dicho que la boda se llevaría a cabo y necesitaba decirle lo que el y Albert habían estado conversando ese día mientras ella estaba en la modista con la señora Elroy.

(Candy) (Suspirando) no sabe cuanto lamento no haber podido estar contigo hoy, pero la tía Elroy me saco casi del pelo para ir a la modista del dichoso vestido!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo también hubiera querido pasar el día contigo Candy pero por lo menos logre hablar con Albert y estuvimos conversando largamente de lo que haremos!

(Candy) (Dándole un suave beso en lo labios) y de que hablaron mis dos prometidos?

(Terry) (Besándola apasionado) en que en unos días llevaremos a cabo la boda como lo tenían planeado, pero el novio seré yo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) casarnos en la fecha que se suponía me casaría con Albert?

(Terry) (Besándole el cuello) para no dejar pasar la oportunidad! (Viéndola a los ojos) acaso no te gustaría que de una vez por todas nos casáramos?

(Candy) (Suspirando al sentirlo acariciarla sobre la ropa) me encantaría, pero eso causara todo un escándalo! Estate quieto Terry que nos pueden ver!

(Terry) (Pícaro mordiéndole el cuello) quien nos podría ver aquí pecosa?

(Elroy) (Entrando seria) yo, por ejemplo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) tía Elroy!

(Terry) (Poniéndose de pie a prisa) señora!

(Elroy) (Severamente molesta) que significa todo esto Candice?

(Terry) (Poniéndose frente a Candy) señora yo puedo explicarle!

(Elroy) (Seria) no le pregunte a usted caballero! Creo que lo más sensato es que vayamos a la casa para que nadie vea lo bochornoso que es todo esto!

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) como usted diga tía!

(Terry) (Tomando la mano de Candy) no le permito que le grite a Candy de esa manera!

(Elroy) (Seria) mida sus palabras joven, por que en cuanto yo le diga a William que usted estaba intentando seducir a su prometida veremos que le hace!

(Albert) (Acercándose serio) no le hare nada tía, por que resulta que el señor Grandchester es el prometido de mi hija Candy y ellos simplemente estaban conversando de su próxima boda por que yo les di permiso de hacerlo!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) William!

La señora Elroy veía atónita al rubio intentando comprender que era lo que había dicho, en su mente comenzaba a entender que lo del matrimonio con el no había sido mas que un engaño para entretenerla y evitar que Candy se alejara de ellos. De algún modo ella vería como hacerlo pagar ese engaño.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 06: **La Verdad Al Descubierto**

**Yajaira **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 06**

**La Verdad Al Descubierto**

La señora Elroy camino junto a Albert rumbo a la mansión mientras Candy y Terry los seguían de cerca, después de entrar a la biblioteca y escuchar de labios de su sobrino lo que sucedería dentro de cuatro días cuando ella pensaba que el se casaría con la joven rubia y ahora le resultaba con esta nueva noticia de que el no seria mas que el encargado de entregar a la novia en brazos de otro hombre. Que pretendía su sobrino al haber intentado engañarla de esa forma, y como enfrentaría ella a todos los invitados. Discutían tan alto que el resto de sus sobrinos no tardaron en bajar a ver que era lo que sucedía entre la señora Elroy y Albert. Fuera de la biblioteca se encontraron con Candy y Terry que esperaban que Albert les indicara que debían entrar. Por la expresión en el rostro de la pareja Karen y Robert no tardaron en adivinar que habían sido descubiertos por la anciana y que a eso se debía la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la biblioteca en donde la señora Elroy parecía estar gritando a mas no poder mientras Albert se limitaba a escucharla esperando que se calmara un poco para poder responder con la mayor calma posible.

(Elroy) (Viendo al rubio en silencio) acaso no piensas decir nada? Te das cuenta del escándalo en que nos has metido por culpa de esa muchacha y tu capricho de querer mantenerla en la familia!

(Albert) (Calmado) mida sus palabras tía Elroy, por que le recuerdo que esta hablando de mi hija!

(Elroy) (Molesta) ella dejo de ser tu hija en el momento que firmo los papeles legales para poder casarse contigo!

(Albert) (Mostrando la carpeta antes de lanzarla al fuego de la chimenea) esos papeles no existen y nunca existieron tía! Si yo le propuse a Candy esta farsa fue por que usted me obligo con tantas exigencias!

(Elroy) (Histérica) yo solo quería que esa muchacha cumpliera con una tradición que ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace muchos años!

(Albert) (Serio) por favor tía dejémonos de tonterías, usted lo único que quería hacer era demostrarme que puede pasar por encima de mi autoridad!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) eso es una locura William, yo nunca he querido pasar por encima de tu autoridad, al contrario siempre he querido que tu termines de tomar las riendas de esta familia!

(Albert) (poniéndose de pie) muy bien, ya que eso es lo que espera desde este momento le aviso que en cuatro días como estaba planeado y todos los invitados recibieron aviso, llevaremos a cabo la boda de mi hija Candy con Terrence Grandchester y no quiero que nadie se oponga o se las vera conmigo! (Antes de salir) además le aviso que inmediatamente después saldré de viaje a hacer algo muy importante y no quiero quejas de nadie!

(Elroy) (Intentando no perder el control) de acuerdo, si esa es tu decisión no me opondré a nada pero te advierto que si realmente vas a tomar las riendas de todo espero que lo hagas con una buena mujer a tu lado como debe ser! (Viendo la cara de asombro del rubio) yo aceptare en silencio que Candy se case en cuatro días con el hombre que escogiste si me prometes casarte en un tiempo no mayor a seis meses!

(Albert) (Serio) como quiere que me case en seis meses tía si no pretendo a ninguna mujer por el momento!

(Elroy) (Saliendo de la habitación) si no comienzas a pretender a ninguna yo misma me encargare de conseguirte a la dama adecuada para casarte!

(Albert) (Abriendo la puerta para salir) por mi usted puede hacer lo que quiera, solo espero que no pretenda que yo cumpla con sus caprichos! Que pase buena noche tía!

(Terry) (Acercándose a el) lamento mucho que nos hayan descubierto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) al menos ya se cual iba a ser la reacción de la tía y ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso!

(Stear) (Confundido) alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí? Por lo que la tía Elroy gritaba debo suponer que Candy no se casara contigo verdad tío?

(Albert) (Riendo) así es Stear, Candy se casara con Terry en la fecha indicada en las invitaciones!

(Patty) (Emocionada) vaya Candy, ahora si nos has dado tremenda sorpresa! (Abrazándola) felicidades a los dos!

(Terry) (Sintiendo a la chica abrazarlo) muchas gracias Patty! Ahora solo espero que el resto de la familia lo tome de la misma forma!

(Candy) (Viendo al rubio) pero te metimos en un gran problema verdad Albert? Ahora la tía te esta exigiendo que tu también te cases!

(Albert) (Riendo) en cinco días estaré de viaje y para cuando vuelva ya se le habrá olvidado todo ese asunto!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) se ve que tu tía tiene mucho carácter Albert!

(Terry) (Serio) que harás si ella no olvida sus amenazas?

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verla salir de la biblioteca y subir las escaleras) yo me hare cargo de eso en su momento! (Guiñando el ojo) ella no me obligara a nada, nunca a logrado hacerlo!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) muchas gracias Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) ahora me pueden decir que estaban haciendo cuando los encontró la tía que la puso tan alterada?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) solo le estaba dando un beso a Candy, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurrió que a la tía le gustaba espiar!

(Albert) (Viéndolos serio) por un simple beso la tía no se iba a poner así par de picaros! Será mejor que se vayan a dormir y Terry… cuidado que la tía no dormirá tranquila hasta que se casen! (Viendo a Stear) lo mismo va por ti Stear, ya me dijeron que te vieron de madrugada corriendo a tu habitación!

(Karen) (Sonriendo picara) viste Robert, a nosotros no nos atraparon!

(Albert) (Serio) my bromista no, Karen? Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer para esta boda!

(Terry) (Serio) a donde iras de viaje Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) voy a hacerle un favor a un amigo!

(Candy) tardaras mucho en volver?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) espero que no! No creo que me lleve más de dos semanas, pero si me tardo más George se quedara vigilando todo en mi ausencia!

(Stear) puedo preguntar quien es el amigo que necesita tu ayuda?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo sabrán si logro ayudarlo! (Caminando a su habitación) hasta mañana a todos!

A la mañana siguiente Albert y George se habían reunido, necesitaba dejar todo listo para poder hacer el viaje en busca de la sobrina de su amigo mientras este arreglaba todo lo necesario para ayudar a su sobrino que estaba en la universidad. Al entrar George vio a su hermana discutiendo con el gerente del banco, parecía estar muy alterada y sin pensarlo los dos se acercaron a ver si podían ayudarla en algo.

(Gerente) (Nervioso) por favor señora Lancaster entiéndame! No puedo hacer nada por usted!

(Violet) (Alterada) como que no puede hacer nada por mí? Esa cuenta es mía! Usted no puede decirme que no puedo reactivar la tarjeta de crédito de mi hija!

(Gerente) (Cansado) ya le dije que su esposo pidió categóricamente que anuláramos esa línea de crédito y así lo hicimos!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) como es posible que usted haya hecho eso sin mi consentimiento! Sabe en los problemas que ha estado pasando mi hija por su estupidez?

(George) (Entrando a la oficina) pasa algo Violet?

(Violet) (Desesperada) George! Henry cancelo la tarjeta de mi hija y ella esta pasando penas haya donde esta! No se como pudieron anular esa tarjeta si yo misma se la di a mi hija de la cuenta que tengo a mi nombre en este banco!

(George) (Viendo al gerente) señor Simmons por favor, active de nuevo esa tarjeta en la cuenta de la señora Lancaster!

(Gerente) (Molesto) ya le explique a la señora que no puedo hacerlo sin la autorización del señor Lancaster!

(Violet) (Molesta) pero el no tiene nada que ver con mis cuentas personales! Usted no debió hacer nada de lo que el le pidió porque la cuenta es mía no de el!

(Gerente) (Sacando un documento) lo lamento señora pero el me presento este poder en donde usted le autoriza manejar sus bienes y yo solo hice mi trabajo! Ahora por favor les suplico que me dejen seguir con mi trabajo ya me quitaron demasiado tiempo!

(George) (Molesto) como se atreve a hablarnos de ese modo? La señora Lancaster no se puede ir hasta que usted rectifique el error que cometió!

(Gerente) (Levantando la voz) yo no he cometido ningún error! Si la señora tiene problemas con su marido y el decidió hacer valer el documento que ella misma le firmo no es asunto mío ni del banco ahora por favor salgan de aquí o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a seguridad!

(Albert) (Entrando) a mi también me va a mandar a sacar de aquí Simmons!

(Gerente) (Asustado) señor Andley!

(Albert) (Sentándose frente al hombre) desde cuando somos tan descorteses con los clientes? (Viéndolo serio) si no estoy mal, la señora Lancaster es una buena clienta desde hace años, no creo que merezca el traro que usted acaba de darle!

(Gerente) (Nervioso) señor Andley, yo solo le estaba explicando a la señora y al señor Johnson que lo que me piden no puedo hacerlo!

(Albert) (Serio) eso no fue lo que le pregunte! Pero ya que toca ese tema! (levantándose) quiero que haga exactamente lo que la señora le pidió que hiciera y por el poder del señor Lancaster no se preocupe que ese documento la señora se encargara de revocarlo hoy mismo! (Antes de salir) además déjeme recordarle que el dueño de este banco soy yo y el señor Johnson no solo es mi empleado si no que también es mi mano derecha y accionista, a el debe darle el mismo trato que me da a mi al igual que a la señora Lancaster quien es su hermana y una muy buena amiga mía!

(Gerente) (Sudando frío) pero señor yo no quise ser descortés con ellos! Yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo!

(Albert) (Serio) pues entonces haga su trabajo y active esa tarjeta nuevamente!

(Gerente) (Nervioso) no puedo hacerlo señor Andley, ese crédito ya quedo fuera del sistema y es casi imposible reactivarlo!

(Albert) (Saliendo) si no puede activarlo en la cuenta de la señora actívelo en mi cuenta personal pero lo quiero activado antes del almuerzo! (Viéndolo) lo estaré esperando en mi ofician a esa hora!

(Gerente) (Pálido) si señor!

(George) (Saliendo detrás de el) te lo agradezco William!

(Violet) (Llorando) se los agradezco infinitamente!

(George) (Serio) como esta eso de que tu hija esta sin dinero en marruecos y tu esposo le cancelo la cuenta!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) ayer me entere que mi hija había llamado hace unos días y Philip el hijo mayor de Henry le contesto, parece que tubo un problema y necesitaba dinero! Ella nunca usa la tarjeta solo se la di para emergencias y si ella la necesitaba es por que realmente estaba en problemas!

(Albert) (Serio) desde donde llamo? Dejo dicho en donde estaba?

(Violet) (Tranquilizándose) llame a la compañía de teléfono y pedí que rastrearan la llamada y me dijeron que había llamado desde Marraquech pero me imagino que ella ya no debe estar allí por que dijo que estaría incomunicada por unas semanas! Yo creo que ella iba a buscar una caravana de beduinos, esa es la forma en la que ella logra ganar algo de dinero, haciendo un trabajito aquí y otro haya como muchos médicos lo hacen por esas tierras!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) entonces ella es medico!

(Violet) (Orgullosa) y de las mejores! Ella misma gano la beca para estudiar esa carrera y la saco en la mitad del tiempo! Mi niña es muy especial!

(George) (Curioso) si es tan buen medico, porque no se quedo a trabajar en algún hospital de la ciudad o de algún otro estado?

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) mi esposo no se lo permitió, el se encargo de cerrarle todas las puertas! Cada vez que ella aplicaba la contrataban de inmediato por sus altas notas y recomendaciones, pero en cuanto Henry se enteraba la corrían! Un medico amigo suyo le hablo del servicio en otro países y ella quedo encantada, sin decir nada volvió a casa para despedirse y fue cuando todo aquello paso!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que paso?

(George) (Haciéndole señas para que no preguntara mas) se fue de casa y no volvió mas!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo que era algo delicado) no se preocupe Violet, le prometo que pronto tendrá a su hija de vuelta! Yo salgo dentro de cuatro días después de la boda de mi hija Candy y no volveré hasta encontrar a su hija! (Riendo) solo espero que me de una foto de ella por que si no voy a ir a buscarla a siegas!

(Violet) (Buscando entre su bolso) ella es una muchacha muy linda! (Mostrándole la foto) no es por que yo sea su madre, pero mi hija es muy linda tanto por dentro como por fuera!

(George) (Sonriendo) es realmente muy bonita!

(Albert) (Viendo la foto) con esto será suficiente para encontrarla! (Intentando distinguir) de que color son sus ojos?

(Violet) (sonriendo) son cambiantes como entre azules y otro tono que no sabría describir, su cabello castaño y su piel es tan blanca como la de su tío George, hasta a veces creía que estaba algo pálida por tanto estar metida entre sus libros y laboratorios! Mi hija es tan especial! No quiero perderla!

(George) (Abrazándola) no la perderás!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) si de mi depende la tendrá aquí muy pronto!

En la boutique de bodas la tía Elroy había llevado de nuevo a Candy acompañada de Patty y Eliza para que compraran los vestidos de damas pues la señora había tenido la brillante idea de incluir a Eliza en la caravana que precedería a la novia, la pelirroja no estaba para nada contenta ya que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lado intentando relajarse después de tremenda noticia que le había comunicado el imbécil de su marido esa mañana al decirle que Candy se casaría pero no con el tío William con quien tampoco le hubiera gustado verla casada si no que con nada mas y nada menos que con el verdadero amor de su vida el guapísimo Terry, no podía sentirse mas infeliz que en ese momento, ella precisamente tendría que caminar hacia el altar vestida de dama para la boda de ese par de imbéciles y lo peor de todo seria que iría vestida igual que la cerebrito de Patty y la desabrida de Annie quien aparte de todo seria la pareja de Niel en el cortejo pues últimamente parecía que no se despegaban para nada, lo único que le agradaba de esa pareja es que podía darse gusto viendo al estúpido de Archie pasando corajes de ver a su hermano con la desabrida de Annie quien por cierto en ese momento debería esta con Niel mudando todas sus porquerías al departamentucho que había comprado. Alejándose un poco de la señora Elroy y las muchachas tomo su celular para molestar a Archie, tal vez causando un conflicto se sentiría más tranquila de lo que estaba al estar paseando con el trío ese con el que andaba.

(Archie) (Serio) halo!

(Eliza) (Maliciosa) hola querido primo! Disculpa que te moleste pero quería saber si Niel ya fue a las oficinas hoy?

(Archie) (Molesto) tu sabes que Niel no trabaja en estas oficinas si no en las de tu padre! Mejor dime para que me llamaste realmente Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo maliciosa) es que me da tanta pena decirte primo! Mas cuando se trata de tu querida ex!

(Archie) (Intranquilo) que es lo que tienes que decirme Eliza? No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) yo pensé que sabias que Niel esta con Annie a solas en su departamento! Yo no quería molestarte pero la verdad es que….halo? halo! Archie?

Eliza sonrío satisfecha al ver que Archie le había colgado de improviso, ahora solo le faltaba esperar y disfrutar de la nueva maldad que había hecho, si no estaba muy equivocada Archie buscaría la forma de ir al departamento de la estúpida de Annie y encontraría a Niel con ella. En el departamento de Annie los muebles comenzaban a entrar y Niel y Anthony estaban ayudando a la muchacha a acomodarlos ya que en vista de que la tía Elroy se había llevado a Eliza, Anthony no había creído necesario decirle que el también le ayudaría a Niel a llevar los muebles de la muchacha. Los dos jóvenes luchaban por entrar la cama a la habitación que no se dieron cuenta que el florero de la mesa estaba a apunto de caerse y al intentar detener la caída los dos habían resultado mojándose lo que causo la risa de los tres al ver a los dos muchachos con la camisa completamente mojada, mientras Anthony estaba en el baño quitándose la ropa mojada Niel hacia lo mismo en la habitación para que Annie pudiera meterlas a la secadora y no se resfriaran. Archie llego al departamento y toco el timbre, Annie se encontraba en el cuarto de lavandería por lo que Niel se apresuro a abrir la puerta pensando que seria la comida que habían ordenado momentos atrás. Al abrir Archie lo vio furioso pues el muchacho iba en una bata de baño que Annie le había prestado mientras su ropa se secaba. Archie lo veía con ojos de ira al verlo de esa forma en el departamento de Annie, esta venia saliendo de la lavandería cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho en la puerta y pudo ver la mirada de desprecio que le lanzaba a ella y a Niel, sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, no podía creer la furia que sentía, si se quedaba un momento mas molería a golpes al imbécil de Niel y le diría algo que podría lamentar después a la libertina esa con la que lo había encontrado, la rabia que sentía era incontrolable, al salir del edificio condujo como loco hasta llegar a su oficina y encerrarse hasta que lograra controlar la ira que sentía. En el departamento Niel y Annie se veían la cara, realmente estaban asombrados de la reacción que había tenido Archie al ver a Niel en el departamento llevando únicamente la bata de baño que no dejaba ver que debajo llevaba ropa interior, estaban viéndose aun pasmados cuando Anthony salió llevando también una bata esperando que la muchacha le devolviera su ropa seca.

(Anthony) (Viendo divertido la cara de susto de los dos muchachos) que les pasa? Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma!

(Annie) (Sentándose de golpe) Archie estuvo aquí!

(Niel) (Serio) ni te imaginas la cara que puso cuando me vio así sin ropa! Por un momento sentí que se me iba a lanzar encima y me mataría a golpes!

(Anthony) (Riendo) entonces esta celoso! (Viendo la cara de susto de los dos) pero quiten esas caras, acaso no era eso lo que querías Annie?

(Niel) (Sentándose) si pero no a costillas de que me rompa la cara!

(Annie) (Hundiendo la cara en las manos) no quiero ni imaginar lo que Archie debe estar pensando de mí!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Annie, si realmente se fue molesto es por que si siente algo por ti (aclarando) aun cuando no lo ha admitido!

(Annie) (Llorando) pero ahora el cree que Niel y yo estamos teniendo intimidad y yo no quería llegar a esos extremos!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo mientras la abrazaba) no te preocupes Annie, yo te prometo que hablare con el y le diré la verdad! Pero primero lo hare confesar que es lo que siente por ti realmente!

(Niel) (Serio) solo espero no toparme con el mientras le aclaras el asunto o es capaz partirme la cara! (Serio) creo que las cosas para ti se arreglaran Annie, es una lastima que Tania no haya reaccionado también como yo quería! (Sonriendo) pero me alegrare mucho por ti Annie si el cabeza dura de Archie te pide perdón y vuelve contigo!

(Anthony) (Serio) esa parte del plan no me la habían contado! Así que los picones no eran solo para Archie si no que también para tu ex novia! Ahora comprendo por que tanta visita al club como si fueran novios, yo creí que el blanco era solo Archie pero ahora veo que no! No te preocupes Niel si Tania no reacciono es porque no vale la pena!

(Annie) (Escuchando el timbre de la puerta) debe ser la comida!

(Niel) (Poniéndose de pie) o Archie que siempre si viene a romperme la cara!

(Anthony) (Caminando hacia la puerta) espero que no te moleste Annie pero le pedí a una amiga que nos trajera comida ya que se le da muy bien la cocina y me dijo que le gustaría ayudarnos!

(Niel) (Serio) de que amiga estas hablando?

(Anthony) (Antes de abrir la puerta) de Luisa, al parecer Eliza la dejo de lado ahora que esta peleando conmigo y le ha dado por desaparecerse todo el tiempo! Entonces le comente que hoy estaríamos ayudando a Annie y me dijo que le gustaría ayudar espero que no te moleste Annie!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) claro que no me molesta! Menos si trae tan buena comida como dices!

(Anthony) (Abriendo) hola Luisa, por un poco y nos dejas morir de hambre!

(Luisa) (Viendo a los dos en bata) pero que les paso?

(Niel) (Riendo) nada, solo que nos echamos el agua de un florero encima y Annie tubo que prestarnos estas batas mientras la ropa se seca!

(Luisa) (Riendo) se nota, por que déjenme decirles que se ven comiquísimos de rosadito y floreado!

(Niel) (Cambiando de tema) y ustedes desde cuando son tan amigos?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) de tantas veces que tu hermana a dejado plantada a Luisa! Siempre que le dice que vaya a la casa y no la encuentra nos hemos quedado conversando y así no me toca comer solo por que tú ya no te apareces tan seguido como antes!

(Annie) (Levantándose) bueno ya estuvo! Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ustedes no dejan que Luisa nos diga que nos trajo!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) como Anthony no me dijo que traer, entonces decidí prepararles un pollo frito con ensalada de papa! Espero que les guste!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) con el hambre que tenemos tendrás suerte si te devolvemos la canasta!

(Anthony) (Riendo) creí que el susto te había quitado el hambre!

(Niel) (Comiendo una pierna de pollo) al contrario, con el susto se me despertó el apeto por que lo que siento ya no puedo llamarle apetito!

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Annie y Luisa terminaban de servir la comida. En la oficina de Archie este caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Niel abriendo la puerta del departamento de Annie vistiendo nada mas que la bata rosada de Annie, aquella bata con la que la había visto la ultima vez que había estado con ella. Sentía tanta cólera que tomo el teléfono y saco su agenda para marcar un numero, del otro lado escucho la voz de Tania la ex de Niel y sin pensar bien lo que hacia la invito a tomar una copa en el club esa tarde ya que el sabia muy bien que la muchacha había terminado su relación con el joven Miller unos días atrás. En la boutique Eliza seguía desechando todos los modelos que Candy sugería para las damas, parecía que disfrutaba ver la frustración en el rostro de la rubia con cada vestido que desechaba por X o Y razón.

(Candy) (Sosteniendo un vestido rosa) que les parece este?

(Elroy) (Complacida) es muy bonito Candy, las damas lucirían muy lindas con ese vestido!

(Eliza) (No encontrando nada al diseño) pues a mi no me gusta!

(Patty) (Suspirando) y ahora que es lo que no te gusta Eliza, por que los últimos quince modelos tampoco te gustaron!

(Eliza) (No hallando nada malo con el modelo) ese color no va bien con el color de mi cabello! (Maliciosa) creo que deberíamos llevar vestidos rojos!

(Candy) (Asombrada) rojo?

(Eliza) (Acariciando su cabello) así quedaría perfecto con el color de mi cabello!

(Candy) (Murmurando) mejor negro para que vaya con el color de tu conciencia!

(Patty) (Reprimiendo la risa) cállate Candy que pueden escucharte!

(Candy) (Molesta) es que ya me canse! (Viendo a la tía) esta es mi boda y Eliza quiere arruinarla!

(Elroy) (Seria) esta bien Candy, escoge tu el modelo que quieras y en el color que mas te guste! (Viendo a su sobrina) Eliza usara lo que tú elijas!

(Eliza) (Molesta) pero tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria) así debe ser Eliza! Esta es la boda de Candy y ella es la que debe tener la última palabra en esto! El modelo esta muy bien y el color te lucirá bien aun cuando tu cabello sea rojizo! (Viendo a Candy sonriendo) pide los vestidos que necesitas y vámonos que ya es tarde!

(Candy) (Seria) cuantas damas debo tener tía Elroy?

(Elroy) (Pensativa) lo ideal seria que llevaras cinco damas pero solamente tenemos tres disponibles!

(Eliza) (Maliciosa) podríamos invitar a Tania y a Luisa para que participaran también!

(Patty) (Intentando evitarlo) pero no sabemos que talla utilizan ellas y hoy es el ultimo día que tenemos para comprar los vestidos!

(Elroy) (Seria) además ellas no son de la familia Eliza! Yo prefiero que solo lleven tres damas!

(Eliza) (Insistiendo) pero si Patty ira con Stear, yo iré con Anthony y Annie ira con Niel, entonces quien ira con Archie?

(Elroy) (Pensativa) es verdad! No podemos dejar a Archie sin participar! (Viendo a Candy) debes escoger una pareja para Archie o el creerá que no quieres dejarlo participar Candy!

(Candy) (Viendo de reojo a Eliza) creo que lo mejor es llamar a Archie y preguntarle si desea participar o no!

(Elroy) (Sacando su teléfono) tienes razón Candy, déjame preguntarle!

La señora Elroy logro hablar con su sobrino justo en el momento que este se encontraba con Tania en el bar del club.

(Elroy) Archie, es tu tía! Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser parte del cortejo en la boda de Candy!

(Archie) (Curioso) es cierto lo que me dijo Stear esta mañana? En verdad Candy se casara con el imbécil de Grandchester?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) es verdad! Pero necesito saber si tú participaras!

(Archie) (Serio) quienes estarán en el cortejo?

(Elroy) Anthony y Eliza, Stear y Patty, Annie y Niel!

(Archie) (Molesto al escuchar la ultima pareja) esta bien tía, entonces yo iré con una amiga!

(Elroy) pero necesito saber su talla para comprar el vestido!

(Archie) (Después de preguntarle a la joven) es talla 4 tía! Y no se preocupe que yo mismo le llevare el vestido a su casa!

Después de colgar Archie le sonrío a la muchacha, si Annie pensaba exhibirse con el imbécil de Niel en la fiesta el pensaba hacer lo mismo con la ex de su primo.

(Tania) (Seria) que piensas hacer? Por que quieres que yo sea tu pareja en esa boda si yo apenas conozco a la novia y al novio solo lo he visto en la televisión!

(Archie) (Serio) quiero que Annie y Niel nos vean llegar juntos a la boda!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) quieres darle celos a Annie conmigo!

(Archie) (Indiferente) lo que ella haga me tiene sin cuidado!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) pues yo si quiero ver que cara pone Niel cuando me vea colgada de tu brazo! Aun no puedo entender que le vio a esa insípida después de haberme tenido a mí!

(Archie) (Molesto) Annie no es ninguna insípida! (Tomando su trago) solo tiene malos gustos desde que la deje!

(Tania) (Riendo) ya te diste cuenta lo ridículos que estamos? Tu y yo aquí pensando en ellos y ellos deben estar en tremendo revolcón todavía!

(Archie) (Molesto) eso no lo repitas, que solo de recordar lo que vi se me revuelve el estomago! Que se cree ese estúpido al pensar que esto se quedara así?

(Tania) (Seria) eso quisiera saber! Como se le ocurre a Niel olvidarme tan pronto? Es un idiota!

(Archie) (Tomando otro trago) eso mismo digo yo! Niel es un idiota!

(Tania) (Dándole un golpe en el hombro) no le llames así! Solo yo puedo llamarlo idiota me entendiste?

(Archie) (Encogiendo los hombros) el que yo no lo diga no implica que deje de serlo! (Dándole la mano) iremos juntos a esa boda y veremos que se traen esos dos!

(Tania) (Seria) te advierto que no permitiré que le pegues a Niel por culpa de Annie!

(Archie) yo jamás le pegaría! (Susurrando) al menos no frente a la tía Elroy!

(Tania) dijiste algo?

(Archie) (Levantando la copa) Salud!

Al salir de la boutique Eliza tomo rumbo al club, necesitaba tomarse unos tragos después de haber hecho el sacrificio de pasar esas interminables horas con las tres damas que había dejado en la boutique, además tenia planes de verse con Roger y pasar un buen rato con el, de todas formas seguía peleando con Anthony pues le había resultado bastante cómodo seguir con la rabieta para escaparse a la hora que se le daba la gana y con quien quisiera, el pobre de Anthony era tan confiado que nunca descubriría sus amoríos con varios de sus amigos y si llegaba a descubrirlo ya ella sabría como voltear todo a su favor. Los siguientes días fueron muy corridos en la mansión Andley y ya todo estaba listo para la boda de Candy con Terry, en un par de ocasiones Eliza había intentado hacerlos pasar un mal rato pero entre Karen y Terry habían podido revertir los ataques para provocarle una que otra rabieta a la pelirroja. Al fin el día de la boda había llegado y Eleanor se encontraba en la mansión en la habitación de Candy ayudándole junto con la señora Elroy a dar los últimos toques del arreglo del vestido. Eleanor aun estaba incrédula después de haber recibido la llamada de Terry cuatro días atrás diciéndole que necesitaba que ella viajara a chicago pues el se casaría con Candy. Ella había espera esa misma llamada pero con el anuncio de su futuro compromiso pero al parecer como siempre su hijo tenia mucha prisa y no estaba dispuesto a perder a la rubia una vez mas. Muy feliz alisto sus cosas y había llegado la noche anterior a la mansión a felicitar a su hijo y a su futura nuera. Mientras tanto Albert y George organizaban todo lo que el rubio debía dejar listo para su viaje, la señora Elroy estaba molesta aun y no lograba entender porque Albert viajaría con tanta prisa cuando ella esperaba que el dedicara su tiempo a buscar la novia que ella le había exigido que buscara. Si con Candy no había logrado que la obedeciera la verdad era que se estaba casando y con un muy buen partido, ahora solo le restaba comenzar a buscar ella misma a la futura señora Andley, y eso pensaba hacerlo aun en ausencia de su sobrino. El jardín de la mansión estaba adornado con todo tipo de flores blancas, el camino hacia el altar era un sendero de pétalos de rosas blancas y rosadas que llegaban hasta el altar todo adornado con hermosas rosas blancas que despedían un aroma increíble, muy a pesar de Eliza, Anthony se había esmerado por decorar el altar para la boda de Candy con las rosas que el le había regalado años atrás. El sabia que a Eliza le molestaba el gesto que el tenia con Candy por que el había intentado crear un nuevo tipo de flor para regalárselo a su esposa y así hacer que no le tuviera tanta rabia a Candy pero por algún motivo cada intento que había hecho hasta el momento había sido frustrante ya que ninguno de los retoños a lo que quería llamar linda Eliza resultaban marchitos al día siguiente de florecer y ninguno despedía un aroma tan exquisito como la dulce Candy. En la parte trasera del jardín se podía apreciar las enormes carpas blancas que la tía Elroy había mandado colocar para la recepción que seria al aire libre ya que estaban en pleno mes de mayo. Terry camino hacia el altar del brazo de su madre Eleanor seguidos de la señora Elroy quien iba del brazo de George. Después comenzaron a pasar las parejas que precedían a la novia, la primera pareja en pasar fue la de Anthony quien seria el padrino de Terry, este iba del brazo de Eliza quien no llevaba muy buen semblante ya que no le gustaba para nada estar participando de aquella boda que tanto disgusto le causaba. Después iban Annie y Niel pues Annie seria la madrina de la novia, Niel estaba un poco nervioso y molesto al ver que la ultima pareja del cortejo no serian otros mas que Archie quien por algún motivo llevaba del brazo a Tania. Stear camino hacia el altar de brazo de Patty quien sonreía divertida al ver las miradas de Annie y Niel observando a la pareja que venia detrás de ella, el colmo de todo fue cuando Archie al llegar al altar del brazo de Tania le había besado la mano muy caballerosamente antes de dejarla tomar su lugar junto a Patty del lado de la novia. Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar dar inicio a la marcha nupcial, desde el fondo del camino de pétalos se podía ver a Candy luciendo el hermoso vestido que la misma tía Elroy se había encargado de escoger al pensar que la muchacha se casaría con su sobrino William. Albert vestía un frac elegante luciendo una hermosa sonrisa al llevar del brazo a tan flamante novia a quien entregaría felizmente en los brazos del hombre al que ella siempre había amado y la amaba como nunca nadie lo haría. Lentamente caminaron hacia el altar mientras Candy dejaba escapar una que otra lagrima de felicidad al ver al nervioso Terry sonreírle desde el altar, esperándola ansioso.

(Albert) (Entregándole la mano de Candy) hazla feliz Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te prometo que lo hare Albert!

Albert los dejo parados frente al ministro quien de inmediato se dispuso a dar inicio a la ceremonia. Entre las cuatro damas Eliza veía con ojos de ira a la hermosa novia quien nos hacia mas que sonreírle al novio con una cara de ilusión que no hacia mas que causarle asco a la pelirroja, tenia que hacer algo para arruinarle el día a la huérfana estúpida. Viendo a su alrededor solamente pudo hacer el ultimo esfuerzo para arruinarles el día a los novios, ante la mirada de asombro de todos los invitados Eliza se dejo caer al suelo fingiendo que había perdido el sentido. Ante la mirada atónita de todos George se acerco haciendo una seña a los demás para que no se movieran, al intentar revisar a la muchacha esta se movió indicándole que estaba fingiendo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios vio a Albert y la levanto en brazos llevándola a la biblioteca en silencio para no interrumpir la ceremonia que a pesar del débil intento de la pelirroja por interrumpirlo siguió su curso. George dejo a Eliza recostada en la biblioteca mientras en el jardín Terry sostenía la mano de Candy mientras el ministro seguía diciendo su discurso, no tardo en llegar a la parte mas importante en donde después de verse largamente a los ojos los novios comenzaron a hablar.

(Candy) (Emocionada) Terry, no sabes cuanto tiempo tenia soñando con que este día llegara, siempre has sido y serás mí mas grande amor, solo contigo a mi lado puedo sentirme completa y si tú me aceptas como tú esposa así como yo te acepto este día como mi esposo prometo que nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Candy, desde que te conocí supe que terminaríamos así como hoy, tú y yo estábamos destinados para estar junto. Y el día de hoy frente a todos los amigos y familiares que nos quieren yo Terrence Grandchester, el malcriado, antipático, grosero e irrespetuoso que conociste, te confieso que eres el amor de mi vida y que hoy que te acepto como mi esposa lo hago siendo el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra! Te amo pecosa!

(Candy) (Llorando) te amo Terry!

Después de escuchar los votos de los dos el ministro procedió a terminar la ceremonia dando paso así a la recepción que la tía Elroy se había esforzado por organizar. A pesar de todo la misma anciana se había conmovido al escuchar los votos de los dos jóvenes que se habían confesado amarse ante todos los invitados entre los cuales fueron muy pocos los que no se habían conmovido con las palabras de los novios. Todos comían y conversaban felices mientras los novios parecían no cansarse de susurrarse al odio.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) te amo Terry!

(Terry) (Suspirando) no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir de aquí en este momento y llevarte a solas para hacerte mía, solo mía!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) ya soy tuya! Y nunca más voy a separarme de ti!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) en cuanto se descuiden nos iremos de aquí!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) a donde iremos?

(Terry) (Besándola) iremos a Canadá! (Viéndola sonreír) iremos a ver a tu madre, la hermana María! Y después nos quedaremos unos días en las montañas donde nadie nos moleste y podamos amarnos!

(Candy) (Llorando) gracias Terry! Te amo, te amo, te amo!

Anthony conversaba amenamente con sus primos aun que buscaba la forma de escabullirse por unos minutos para ir a ver a su pobre esposa que seguramente se estaría sintiendo muy mal después del desvanecimiento que había tenido durante la ceremonia. Lentamente fue alejándose del grupo de jóvenes y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión sin darse cuenta que Luisa se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos y lo seguía pues realmente ella también estaba preocupada por Eliza. Al pasar cerca de las caballerizas el rubio escucho a los caballos un poco inquietos y decidió acercarse a ver que sucedía. Al llegar a la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tirada sobre el heno se encontraba Eliza en pleno encuentro sexual con uno de los integrantes del equipo de polo con los que su marido jugaba todos los fines de semana. Anthony estaba realmente sorprendido al ver aquella escena que no pudo hacer más que retirarse sin hacer ruido caminando a prisa rumbo a la mansión con el rostro desencajado de la rabia que sentía al haber descubierto aquello. Ahora podía entender porque Eliza se empeñaba en seguir discutiendo con el haciéndolo sentir todo el tiempo que el no la comprendía lo suficiente para mantenerlo segado de lo que ella realmente hacia en sus constantes ausencias de casa. Luisa lo vio alejarse y sin hacer ruido se asomo a ver que era lo que lo había puesto tan mal, al punto de casi correr rumbo a la mansión. Allí en el piso de la caballeriza pudo ver el motivo de la reacción del rubio, Eliza con la falda del vestido subido hasta la cintura teniendo relaciones con uno de los supuestos amigos del rubio, Luisa solo podía imaginar lo humillado que podía estarse sintiendo Anthony y sin hacer ruido camino rumbo a la mansión para ver como se encontraba el muchacho.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 07: **Nuevos Horizontes**

Yajaira 


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 07**

**Nuevos Horizontes**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte consideradas para publico adulto, si se siente ofendida por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo **

Anthony entro a la biblioteca y camino hacia el bar, en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña expresión. Por un lado comenzaba a comprender que Eliza no era mas que una cualquiera que aprovechándose de su confianza había estado traicionándolo desde no sabia cuando y por otro no podía comprender por que ella había insistido tanto en convencer a la tía Elroy de que quería casarse con el si realmente no eran felices desde un principio. Nunca antes había sentido la rabia que sentía en ese momento, desde cuando era tan tonto como para no haber notado lo que sucedía con Eliza, el la conocía desde pequeños y tenia que haber imaginado que ella no seria honesta nunca, ni con el ni con nadie. Sentía rabia contra el mismo por haber aceptado aquella farsa cuando la tía Elroy se había puesto de acuerdo con su padre de que lo mejor era unirlo a Eliza para evitar que el se casara con una mujer de menos categoría, cuando para el la categoría se media por los sentimientos del corazón y no por lo que se tenia en el banco. Lleno de rabia comenzó a tomar copa tras copa intentando calmar la voz en su interior que no hacia mas que recordarle lo que acababa de ver en ese maldito establo. Desde la puerta Luisa lo veía sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al verlo de ese modo, no podía ni imaginar que estaba así no por que amara a Eliza si no por haberse dejado arrastrar a un matrimonio sin amor con una mujer que no era mas que una mujerzuela con ropa fina. Lentamente camino hacia el y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, al sentir aquella mano Anthony volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se topo con la mirada cálida y comprensiva de Luisa, quien en silencio sufría de ver al hombre que amaba sufriendo de esa forma por una mujer que para ella no valía nada.

(Luisa) (Intentando sonreír para animarlo) te encuentras bien?

(Anthony) (Dejando escapar una lágrima de rabia) no, no me siento bien!

(Luisa) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

(Anthony) (Serio) tu también la viste?

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) si, también la vi cuando te vi correr hacia la mansión!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) creerás que soy un estúpido por no haber entrado a ponerlos en su lugar!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) lo que yo creo es que eres un gran hombre que no quiso rebajarse al nivel de esos dos, por que simplemente vales mas de lo que ellos siquiera pueden imaginar!

(Anthony) (Tomando otro trago) si valgo tanto por que me siento tan miserable?

(Luisa) (Abrazándolo) no digas eso por favor! Eliza no vale ni una lagrima tuya Anthony!

(Anthony) (Viéndola a los ojos) porque me dices eso?

(Luisa) (Sin poder contenerse mas) por que ella no ha sido mas que una maldición para ti! Por que tú no te mereces una mujer como ella que se la pasa de cama en cama mientras te hace sentir todo el tiempo que eres tú el que no se esfuerza por hacer funcionar ese maldito matrimonio que te ata a ella!

(Anthony) (Asombrado ante sus palabras) acaso tu ya sabias que ella me traicionaba? (Tomándola por los hombros) porque nunca me lo dijiste Luisa?

(Luisa) (Llorando) porque tú no querías darte cuenta! Por que Eliza todo el tiempo ha hecho lo que se le pega la gana mientras tú cerrabas los ojos para no ver lo que era tan obvio!

(Anthony) (Viendo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos) y a ti por que te afecta tanto lo que Eliza me hace?

(Luisa) (Intentando zafarse del agarre de el) suéltame Anthony! Me estas haciendo daño!

(Anthony) (Descontrolado) no! No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas por que te duele tanto lo que esta pasando conmigo?

(Luisa) (Llorando) me duele porque eres mi amigo! Solo por eso!

(Anthony) (Negando) si fuera solo por eso no estarías tan indignada y molesta con Eliza! (Acercándose a ella) dime por que estas tan afectada por lo que me sucede?

(Luisa) (Viéndolo tan cerca, no pudiendo aguantar mas) por que te amo Anthony! Por que te amo y me duele que Eliza te trate tan mal!

Luisa acorto la distancia que aun quedaba con Anthony y lo beso sorpresivamente, aquel beso lo tomo por sorpresa al principio pero después de un momento Anthony comenzó a corresponder con la misma dulzura con que la muchacha estaba dándole aquella caricia. Había algo en ese beso que lo hacia sentir una calidez en el pecho que le agrado, sin esperar la rodeo por la cintura acercándola hasta su cuerpo apretándola mientras el profundizaba aquel beso que ella había iniciado. Luisa reacciono al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo del muchacho y haciendo uso de la poca voluntad que le quedaba lo empujo alejándolo de ella lo suficiente para salir corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo al portal para tomar un taxi que la sacara de allí. Anthony salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta darle alcance cerca de la salida, no podía dejarla ir de ese modo. Sin decir nada la subió a su auto y la llevo a donde pudieran hablar con mas tranquilidad, ella iba en silencio totalmente avergonzada después de lo que había confesado al rubio quien conducía serio sin siquiera voltear a verla. En la mansión de los Andley Terry bailaba con Candy mientras los invitados sonreían al ver a la pareja de enamorados dedicándose aquellas miradas enamoradas sin poder disimular lo que sentían. Albert y George conversaban un poco alejados de la fiesta ya que Albert pensaba salir en cuanto los novios se fueran para terminar de alistar todo lo que debía dejar antes de empezar su viaje. En una de las mesas se encontraba la tía Elroy conversando con el abogado del consorcio Henry Lancaster quien parecía estar interesado en obtener información de la dama.

(Henry) (Confundido) perdone que la pregunte señora Elroy, pero cuando recibimos la invitación supusimos que quien se casaba era su sobrino William con la señorita Candice!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) fue una equivocación de la imprenta, la invitación debía decir que mi sobrino invitaba a nuestras amistades a la boda de su hija Candy, lamentablemente no nos dimos cuenta por la cantidad de preparativos que esto lleva!

(Henry) (Interesado) entonces William aun no se casa?

(Elroy) (Seria) aun no, pero espero poder encontrar una dama adecuada muy pronto para que el pueda al fin casarse y sentar cabeza como patriarca de los Andley!

(Henry) (Levantándose) ya vera que pronto el encontrara una buen dama con quien compartir su vida! (Pensando ¨por que no mi hija¨) nos veremos luego señora Elroy!

El hombre se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios, sin querer la dama le había dado una idea muy interesante, que mejor candidata para ser la futura señora Andley que su hija Vanessa, por lo menos así se aseguraría de incrementar sustancialmente la fortuna familiar, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas y lograría que la anciana dama escogiera a su hija para obligar a su sobrino a casarse, como el sabia que lo había hecho con la joven que se había casado ese día.

(Albert) (Viendo el reporte) aun no hay movimiento en la tarjeta que le activaron a tu sobrina en mi cuenta?

(George) (Preocupado) no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta aun que ya puede utilizar la tarjeta! Recuerda que Violet dijo que Alyson estaría fuera de comunicación por un par de semanas, me imagino que si tiene alguna urgencia la utilizara en el siguiente poblado al que llegue!

(Albert) (Serio) me conseguiste el guía que te pedí?

(George) (Serio) todo esta listo, Mohamed te estará esperando con un cartel con tu nombre escrito en el aeropuerto de Marraquech y te llevara al centro de la ciudad de Marraquech desde donde ella llamo la ultima vez, desde allí el te tendrá los reportes de los beduinos que salieron de esa ciudad para que puedas dar con Alyson en corto tiempo! (Preocupado) estas seguro que no quieres que yo vaya en tu lugar William?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y perderme de un tiempo lejos de la oficina y de la tía Elroy? Claro que no! (Poniéndole una mano en el hombro) no te preocupes George, yo encontrare a tu sobrina y la traeré a salvo! Recuerda que también será mi sobrina!

(George) (Serio) nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que haces por mi familia William! Gracias a ti ya conseguí la beca para mi sobrino Gregory en la Sorbona, solo me falta sacarlo de la universidad sin que su padre se de cuenta!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) todo saldrá bien y pronto podrás disfrutar de tu familia!

(George) (Aclarando) los dos podremos compartir con mi familia! Espero que siempre puedas contar conmigo y compartas esta felicidad también!

(Albert) (Riendo) intentare no demorarme pero si me gusta el desierto no se que pasara! Tal vez decida acompañar a tu sobrina por un tiempo!

(George) (Riendo) entonces la señora Elroy me enviaría por ti! Mejor no tardes en volver y trae a Alyson contigo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) deja de preocuparte, en cuanto la encuentre te llamare para avisarte, de todos modos sabes que puedes localizarme por el teléfono satelital, siempre y cuando no le digas a la tía Elroy que tengo uno!

(George) (Viendo el reloj) vendré por ti a las cinco para que tomes el avión de las seis de la mañana! Llegaras a nueva york a las ocho y media y saldrás a casa blanca a las nueve, llegaras a Marraquech a las siete de la noche allí encontraras al guía que te llevara al hotel de donde partirás al desierto!

(Albert) (Serio) por la forma tan solemne en que lo dices parecería que no quieres que vaya!

(George) (Bajando la mirada) este viaje debería hacerlo yo William! Si te pasa algo en ese lugar no podre perdonármelo nunca!

(Stear) (Acercándose) vamos George, estas hablando con el mejor vagabundo del mundo! Que le podría pasar aparte de encontrar una novia marroquí por aquellas tierras?

(Albert) (Riendo) ya quisiera, pero no voy a eso Stear! Además si no regreso pronto creo que la tía Elroy intentara tomar el control de nuevo y creo que nadie quiere eso verdad?

(Archie) (Acercándose del brazo de Tania) ni lo digas Albert! Que por allí dice que si llamas al diablo de pronto y se aparece!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) que tanto conversan tan lejos de la fiesta?

Todos vieron a la dama y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír de buena gana pues ni bien Archie había dicho aquella frase la tía se había aparecido de la nada.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo estábamos comentando lo bien que salió la fiesta después de tanta corredera tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) pues dejen de comentar que los novios ya quieren irse!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) me imagino que tendrán mucha prisa! A donde irán?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) a buscar un nuevo horizonte! Uno que debieron encontrar hace mucho tiempo!

(Patty) (Acercándose) eso sonó muy romántico Albert! No será que tu estas enamorado y no nos has dicho nada?

(Albert) (Riendo) claro que no Patty, solo se me ocurrió! (Viendo la cara seria de la tía) ellos se van para Canadá mañana en la mañana, esta noche la pasaran en la mansión de chicago aprovechando que todos estamos aquí en Lakewood!

(Stear) (Malicioso) entonces Terry tendrá mucho espacio para corretear a Candy esta noche!

(Elroy) (Pálida) que comentarios son eso Alister?

(Archie) (Riendo) bueno familia, yo tengo que llevar a mi bella acompañante a tomar algo! Los veré luego!

Archie se alejo del grupo llevando del brazo a Tania, tenia ratos de estar vigilando de reojo a Annie y al parecer por mas que intentaba disimular estaba bastante molesta al verlo pasearse con aquella muchacha, lo mismo sucedía con Niel quien en toda la tarde no había dejado de verlos con un rostro muy serio, jamás se hubieran imaginado que Tania su ex seria la dama que acompañara a su primo en el cortejo, que pretendía este al haber invitado precisamente a su ex para que caminara junto a el en el cortejo.

(Annie) (Seria) ya viste a ese par de descarados? Ayer se presento en la puerta del departamento y te vio con ojos de querer matarte y ahora se exhibe del brazo de esa tan sonriente que hasta dan ganas de sacarles los ojos a los dos!

(Niel) (Intentando disimular) al parecer no la esta pasando mal el muy imbécil!

(Annie) (Asombrada) por que le dices imbécil? Por traer a la zorra esa del brazo?

(Niel) (Serio) Tania no es ninguna zorra Annie! No te expreses de esa forma!

(Annie) (Sonrojada) perdona Niel, es que veo a tu ex del brazo de Archie y me provoca salir corriendo a agarrarla del cabello!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) ya, dejémonos de tonterías! Mejor ven, te invito a bailar!

Niel tomo la mano de Annie y la llevo a la pista de baile ante la mirada recelosa de Tania quien no hacia mas que ver a la pelinegra que bailaba con ¨su¨ Niel. Archie no se quedaba atrás, no podía dejar de ver con furia la sonrisa de Annie al dar vueltas en la pista con el imbécil de su primo quien parecía muy divertido al tenerla entre sus brazos, si no fuera por la mano de Tania que le sostenía el brazo saldría en cualquier momento a partirle la cara a Niel y llevarse a Annie con el, no entendía por que pero al verla así vestida con el sencillo vestido rosa sentía que la sangre le hervía y si no se cuidaba perdería el control y se lanzaría sobre ella para besarla como nunca antes la había besado, por que ahora si podía darse cuenta del error que había cometido al asegurarle de aquella forma que lo había hecho que no la amaba cuando en ese momento podía darse cuenta que estaba completamente loco por ella. Albert observo por un momento las dos escenas y pudo ver que Patty y Stear hacían lo mismo.

(Albert) (Serio) esta pasando algo de lo que aun no me entero entre esos cuatro?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) Annie y Niel querían darles una lección a sus ex parejas pero parece que son más necios de lo que esperaban!

(Albert) (Viendo a Archie) veo que al fin Archie se ha dado cuenta que Annie es la mujer para el y que realmente la ama!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) todos se lo dijimos en su momento pero el no quiso entender! Ahora esta allí intentando darle celos mientras piensa que Annie y Niel están viviendo juntos desde hace dos días!

(Albert) (Serio) y por que supone eso?

(Patty) (Sonrojada) nos escucho hablar del nuevo departamento que compro Annie y que Niel le estaba ayudando a acomodar los muebles y decidió ir a buscarlos!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) Anthony y Luisa también estaban ayudando pero al parecer cuando Archie llego ellos habían tenido un accidente y habían tenido que quitarse la ropa para secarla y Archie encontró solo a Niel y Annie en el departamento con Niel usando la bata de dormir de Annie y creyó que estaban durmiendo juntos!

(Patty) (Seria) el nunca se entero que Anthony también estaba en el departamento y que Luisa estaba a punto de llegar con el almuerzo para los cuatro!

(Albert) (Preocupado) vaya y yo que salgo mañana de viaje! Solo espero que este jueguito de los celos no vaya más allá de ser un juego y que Archie se arregle con Annie pronto! (Curioso) y Niel porque resulto ayudando a Annie?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) en que planeta vives tío Albert? Tania la acompañante de Archie esta noche es la ex de Niel! El también quería darle celos paraqué volviera con el pero creo que las cosas se complicaron en algún punto!

(Albert) (Serio) que voy a hacer con tanto relajo y encima la tía queriendo imponerme sus caprichos!

(Stear) (Serio) y ahora que se le ha ocurrido a la querida tía para molestarte?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nada mas que debo casarme en seis meses! Creo que debe andar por allí tomándoles medida a las jóvenes solteras para mandar a hacer los trajes de novias! Eso mientras decide con cual va a obligarme a desposar!

(Patty) eso es terrible Albert! Y que harás?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me voy de viaje mañana y espero que ella olvide el asunto en mi ausencia o tendremos otra discusión cuando vuelva! (Viendo a la entrada de la mansión) parece que los novios se van!

(Patty) (Emocionada) vamos por el arroz!

Mientras caminaban al lugar en el que despedirían a los novios Albert vio a la pareja que salía del establo intentando esconderse de la vista de todos, por un momento se detuvo y observo con cuidado cuando subían a un auto y salían de la propiedad, si sus ojos no lo engañaban había visto claramente de quienes se trataba, sin esperar mas siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a la entrada en donde Candy salía de la mano de Terry para tomar el auto que los llevaría a la ciudad en donde estaba la mansión de los Andley donde ellos pasarían su noche de bodas.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que sean felices!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) muchas gracias Albert! Te quiero mucho!

(Albert) (Limpiándole las lágrimas) no pequeña, hoy no es día para llorar! Hoy debes sonreír más que nunca!

(Terry) (Abrazándolo) muchas gracias Albert! Te prometo que la cuidare! (Bromeando) y pronto te haremos abuelo!

(Albert) (Riendo) yo abuelo? Eso será divertido!

Todos despidieron a los novios con gritos de felicidad mientras lanzaban al auto arroz y pétalos de rosas, en una hora estarían en la mansión de los Andley y comenzarían su nueva vida. En el departamento de Anthony y Eliza, este había llegado acompañado de Luisa quien no entendía porque Anthony no la había querido llevar a su departamento, el se veía serio y al parecer los tragos que se había tomado en la mansión antes de que ella le confesara lo que sentía por el ya habían comenzado a hacer efecto en el muchacho quien caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado ante la muchacha que no hacia mas que verlo en silencio sin atreverse a moverse de donde estaba.

(Anthony) (Serio) desde cuando?

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) no me preguntes Anthony! (Caminando hacia la puerta) eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ella no a mí!

(Anthony) (Parándose frente a ella) desde cuando sientes algo por mi?

(Luisa) (Desviando la mirada) olvida lo que dije por favor! nunca debí decir una locura como esa!

(Anthony) (Tomándola de los brazos) por que no me lo habías dicho? (Sintiendo el temblor de la muchacha) no sabes cuanto he luchado estas ultimas semanas por no enamorarme de ti, sin saber que tu sentías lo mismo por mi!

(Luisa) (Viéndolo atónita) Anthony! (Intentando zafarse) déjame ir por favor!

(Anthony) (Acercándose hasta casi besarla) no te vayas!

(Luisa) (Temblando) déjame ir Anthony! Eliza vendrá en cualquier momento!

(Anthony) (Reaccionando) tienes razón, perdóname! (Abriendo la puerta) te llevare a tu casa!

(Luisa) (Saliendo) no es necesario! (Bajando la mirada) no creo que sea prudente seguir viéndonos!

(Anthony) (Tomándola del brazo como si no la escuchara) dije que te llevaría a tu casa! Vámonos!

Anthony salió nuevamente en su auto acompañado de la muchacha quien no podía siquiera verlo de frente después de haberlo escuchado decir aquella confesión. Luisa sabia que Eliza no merecía tener un esposo tan bueno como Anthony pero en su interior no se sentía capaz de seguir alimentando lo que el sentía por ella, por que no le gustaba sentirse traidora a una amistad que aunque casi era inexistente aun estaba latente. En la fiesta Annie bailaba aun con Niel divirtiéndose de lo mejor mientras Archie muy serio decidió que ya había sido suficiente por ese día, no podía seguir viendo la cara de felicidad de ese par que no hacia mas que pasar enfrente de el y su acompañante riendo a mas no poder.

(Archie) (Serio) creo que ya tuve suficiente! (Viéndola) te llevare a tu casa Tania!

(Tania) (Molesta) y dejar a ese par de lo mas divertido viéndonos la cara? No!

(Archie) (Serio) y que pretendes? Que vayamos a la pista de baile y hagamos el ridículo igual que ellos?

(Tania) (Decidida) bésame!

(Archie) (Asombrado) que?

(Tania) (Sonriendo divertida) quiero averiguar de una vez por todas si aun tengo esperanza con el! Quiero que me beses para ver si reacciona!

(Archie) (Entendiendo) esta bien! Veamos si ese imbécil aun siente algo por ti, para ver si así deja en paz a mi novia!

(Tania) (Tomándole la mano) sígueme, no quiero que todo mundo nos vean, solamente ellos! (Acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente) ese bruto no nos ha quitado la mirada de encima desde hace un momento!

(Archie) (Pasando la mano por la cintura de la muchacha) veamos si logramos hacer que nos sigan!

Mientras sonreían comenzaron a caminar hacia una parte del jardín alejada de la fiesta, Annie tomo la mano de Niel y los dos comenzaron a seguir a la pareja que seguía adentrándose cada vez mas en la parte oscura del jardín, Patty se había dado cuenta y dejando a Stear aun conversando con Albert se fue detrás de Annie a una distancia prudente para ver que sucedería. Archie y Tania se detuvieron y Archie se paro frente a ella acariciándole la mejilla con la palma de la mano mientras aun conversaban entre dientes para que no pudieran escuchar lo que hablaban.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) estas segura de esto?

(Tania) (Viendo de reojo hacia donde claramente podía ver a Annie) solamente cierra los labios y acércate!

(Archie) (Acercándose peligrosamente) que le pasa a ese imbécil que no se acerca?

(Tania) (Acercándose aun mas) esta petrificado igual que la estúpida esa!

(Niel) (Acercándose al fin con el rostro frío) que crees que vas a hacer Archivald? Aléjate de ella en este momento, ni se te ocurra tocarla!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) No molestes Niel, no ves que estamos ocupados?

(Niel) (Quitándole a la muchacha de los brazos) tú y yo nos vamos ahora!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) y tu que dijiste, que me voy contigo cuando estoy tan bien acompañada?

(Niel) (Viendo a Archie) te vas conmigo por que la única compañía que necesitas es la mía y se acabo!

(Tania) (Jalándolo hasta tenerlo de frente a punto de besarlo) al fin me hablas como a mi me gusta gansito!

(Niel) (Besándola) así que tú también me estabas engañando picara! No volveré a dejar que te alejes gatita!

(Archie) (Riendo) al fin reaccionaron ustedes gansito! Por un momento pensé que nos dejarían besarnos verdad gatita?

(Niel) (Jalando a su novia) los veremos luego, nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar!

(Archie) (Acercándose a Annie quien seguía parada viéndolos desde un poco más lejos) creo que tú y yo también tenemos mucho de que hablar verdad flaquita?

(Annie) (Dándose la vuelta) yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Archivald!

(Archie) (Tomándola del brazo) pero yo si tengo mucho que decirte flaquita, necesito que me escuches!

(Annie) (Seria) escuche lo suficiente el día que me dijiste muy claro que no sentías nada por mi! (Alejándose) no creo necesitar más!

(Archie) (Desesperado) pero me equivoque flaquita! Yo si te quiero! (Nervioso) hasta estoy dispuesto a perdonarte que hayas dormido con Niel!

(Annie) (Viéndolo asombrada) y a ti quien te dijo que yo necesito que me perdones por algo que no es de tu incumbencia!

(Archie) (Acercándose) yo se que yo tuve la culpa de que buscaras consuelo en los brazos del imbécil de Niel, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento! (Tomándole la mano) pero yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo si tu me aceptas de nuevo!

(Annie) (Dándole una fuerte bofetada) no me vuelvas a tocar Archivald!

Annie se alejo a prisa rumbo a donde estaba su auto mientras Archie vio como detrás de los arbustos se asomaba Patty viéndolo con cara de total desapruebo.

(Archie) (Sobándose la mejilla) te diste cuenta Patty! Yo le dije que volviera conmigo y ella no quiso! Hasta la iba a perdonar por su desliz con Niel!

(Patty) (Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados) hay cuñado, cuando metes la pata la metes hasta el fondo!

(Archie) (Confundido) pero que fue lo que dije de malo?

(Patty) (Alejándose) ni me preguntes por que no terminaríamos esta noche! (Volteando a ver) mejor ve a dormir y consulta con la almohada a ver si se te quita lo bruto!

Patty se alejo dejando a Archie aun muy confundido, en que podía el haber fallado si hasta estaba dispuesto a perdonarle a Annie que hubiera dormido con Niel pues el entendía que el tenia la culpa de su despecho. En chicago Candy y Terry llegaban apenas a la mansión Andley, solamente Jeff y su esposa la cocinera se encontraba esa noche en la mansión esperándolos, Terry tomo en brazos a Candy y entro a la mansión, después de desearles buenas noches el mayordomo desapareció por la puerta de la cocina rumbo a su habitación en la parte mas alejada de la mansión dejando a la pareja a solas como Albert le había indicado esa mañana. Terry llevo en brazos a la rubia hasta la habitación que habían dejado lista para ellos, la habitación estaba iluminada con luces tenues y en la mesa cerca de la ventana un enorme arreglo de rosas que el mismo Anthony les había dejado con una nota que simplemente decía ¨Que seas muy Feliz Candy, Bienvenido a la familia Terry¨.

(Terry) (Viendo la nota) se ve que el jardinero es buena persona! (Sonriendo) tal vez logremos ser amigos!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) eso me gustaría mucho Terry! (Besándolo atrevida) se me hiso muy largo el camino hasta acá!

(Terry) (Comenzando a desabotonar el vestido) a mi me pareció eterno! Estuve a punto de bajar al chofer a medio camino para quedarme a solas contigo en el auto!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por que nos vean, (besándolo) tenemos toda la casa para nosotros!

(Terry) (Dejando caer el vestido) me alegro, por que esta noche pienso hacerte gritar de pasión!

(Candy) (Dejando caer la camisa) hazme gritar! (Acariciándole el pecho desnudo) Quiero gritar tu nombre mientras me amas como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos!

(Terry) (Suspirando al sentir su aliento sobre la piel de su pecho) hace tanto tiempo de eso pecosa!

(Candy) (Comenzando a bajar el cierre del pantalón) yo aun lo siento en mi piel! (Dejando caer el pantalón) te amo!

Terry la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, con delicadeza la coloco sobre la cama y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo de la rubia, lentamente comenzó con una de sus manos haciendo un camino de besos con sus labios hasta llegar a la comisura del cuello para luego comenzar a bajar hasta atrapar uno de sus senos con los labios, con delicadeza comenzó a delinear el pezón con la punta de la lengua para después morderlo suavemente haciéndola gemir ante aquella caricia que le erizó el cuerpo por completo, sin detenerse comenzó a bajar aun mas mordisqueando la piel del vientre hasta escucharla suplicar que la amara, satisfecho sonrío de medio lado al ver que había logrado lo que se proponía, sin esperar volvió a atrapar los labios de la rubia mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos acercándolo mas para sentir la piel de su pecho desnudo pegado a ella, Terry comenzaba a respirar mas agitado mientras la veía a los ojos con una ternura que no había notado antes, lentamente sintió como el comenzó a entrar en ella haciéndola respirar cada vez con mas dificultad al sentir los movimientos que el comenzaba a hacer sobre ella, a lo lejos podía escucharlo decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanta falta le había hecho, ella simplemente no podía contestar, sintiéndolo moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella arrancándole gemidos agudos, sentía que el aire la abandonaría en cualquier momento al sentir que un calor le quemaba las entrañas y comenzaba a subir por su pecho hasta llegar a su garganta haciéndola lanzar un grito de satisfacción al sentirlo llegar dentro de ella mientras el respiraba agitado aun lanzando un gemido que la hiso sonreír al verlo tan apasionado.

(Candy) (Acariciándole la espalda) te amo Terry!

(Terry) (Acomodándose junto a ella) te amo pecosa! Me vuelves loco! (Besándole la frente) solo tú logras enloquecerme de esta manera!

Afuera del departamento de Luisa, apenas llegaba el auto de Anthony pues la muchacha vivía bastante alejada de la zona en donde el vivía con Eliza, después de dejar el auto en el callejón Anthony la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir nada desde que habían salido del departamento del rubio. Al llegar a la puerta ella se apresuro a sacar la llave de su bolso, no quería pasar mas tiempo del necesario en aquel silencio tan incomodo que había. Rápidamente encontró la llave y abrió la puerta, no quería despedirse así que solamente entro y comenzó a cerrar la puerta hasta que el la detuvo aun con la mirada fija en el suelo, ella no sabia que decir solo podía esperar a que el se despidiera, lentamente lo vio levantar la mirada hacia ella.

(Anthony) (Seguro) déjame entrar!

(Luisa) (Temblando) no creo que sea buena idea!

(Anthony) (Acercándose hasta casi besarla) no me pidas que me vaya! No esta noche!

(Luisa) (Sintiendo que las piernas la traicionaban) esto es una locura Anthony! Esto no puede ser!

(Anthony) (Apretándola contra el) me volveré loco si no me dejas amarte esta noche! (Suplicante) te necesito!

(Luisa) (Rindiéndose a lo que sentían) yo también te necesito mi amor!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo al escucharla) ¨mi amor¨ ahora si tienen sentido esas palabras saliendo de tu boca! Mi amor!

Sin decir mas Anthony comenzó a besarla sintiendo como ella se apretaba a el como si fuera a perderlo si lo soltaba. Torpemente fueron caminado los dos sin dejar de besarse buscando el camino hacia la habitación de la muchacha, Anthony se separo de ella para quitarse el saco del frac que aun llevaba puesto, sin cuidado lo lanzo sobre el sofá y volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos comenzando a buscar el cierre de aquel hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche, lentamente lo bajo y comenzó a deslizar el vestido hacia abajo mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la habitación de un empujón, Anthony comenzó a deslizar el vestido dejando así al descubierto los senos de la muchacha que se sonrojo al verlo con la mirada fija sobre ellos, no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos al sentir como el atrapaba uno de ellos con la boca comenzando a mordisquearlo suavemente haciéndolo erguirse ante la tibia sensación de su lengua pasar sobre el. El vestido termino de caer y el la levanto en brazos hasta llevarla a la cama donde lentamente comenzaron a reconocerse, todo para ella era nuevo al igual que para el que nunca antes había estado con alguien que lo amara tanto como ella lo amaba, con mucha delicadeza la acaricio hasta llegar con la mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y sentirla temblar ante la sola caricia.

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) nunca has hecho esto verdad?

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) no, nunca!

(Anthony) (Respirando agitado) quieres que me detenga?

(Luisa) (Besándolo) no, no quiero que te detengas! Quiero ser tuya!

Anthony vio en la mirada de la muchacha la seguridad que tenia al decir aquellas palabras y lentamente comenzó a besarla una vez mas mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de el hasta abrirla por completo y con algo de timidez comenzó a recorrer la piel descubierta de el con sus manos haciéndolo temblar de emoción ante la cálida caricia inexperta que ella comenzaba a darle. Sin esperar mas se puso de pie para quitarse el pantalón para luego meterse bajo las sabanas junto a ella una vez más. Lentamente se coloco sobre ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos en donde encontró lo que nunca antes había visto en la mirada de Eliza, Luisa lo veía con amor, como Eliza nunca lo había visto y sin poder contenerse comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella sintiéndola tensarse por un momento para después comenzar a moverse al mismo ritmo que el llevaba dentro de ella. Era la primera vez para ella, pero también lo era para el, por que nunca antes había estado con una mujer que lo amara tanto como ella lograba transmitirle que lo amaba con cada caricia, cada beso y cada suspiro que daba mientras el la amaba. Ella se abandono completamente entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba y que en ese momento la estaba haciendo suya, junto a el pudo conocer al fin lo que era sentirse amada, el había sido delicado y tierno al hacerla suya. Anthony se acomodo junto a ella aun respirando agitado, podía sentir como ella aun respiraba agitada después de haberse amado.

(Anthony) (Suspirando) nunca antes me había sentido como me siento contigo en este momento!

(Luisa) (Llorando) no debimos hacerlo Anthony!

(Anthony) (Abrazándola preocupado) te lastime? Te hice daño? Perdóname!

(Luisa) (Sonriéndole al verlo tan preocupado) no me lastimaste! Pero no debimos traicionar a Eliza de esta forma!

(Anthony) (Besándola) es traición amar con todo el corazón? (Viéndola tiernamente) siento que por primera vez el decir ¨te amo¨ tiene sentido!

(Luisa) (Suspirando) por que? Por que no nos enamoramos antes de que te casaras con Eliza?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) démonos una oportunidad! Averigüemos a donde nos lleva esto que sentimos!

(Luisa) (Seria) y Eliza? Que haremos con Eliza?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) no creo que sea prudente contarle lo que hicimos!

(Luisa) (Riendo sin poder evitarlo) no me refería a eso y lo sabes!

(Anthony) (Acariciándole el hombro) lo se, pero hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien como en este momento! (Besándola) no quiero arruinarlo hablando de ella!

(Luisa) (Hundiendo la cara en el cuello de el) esto no puede volver a pasar! Eliza no es ninguna tonta y nos descubrirá!

(Anthony) (Serio) no creo que Eliza este muy pendiente de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! Esta mas ocupada buscando con quien traicionarme!

(Luisa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) lamento tanto que hayas tenido que enterarte de la forma que lo hiciste!

(Anthony) (Serio) creo que de otro modo me hubiera negado a creerlo! Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo descubierto así, porque esta noche también descubrí lo que era ser amado por alguien que si siente amor intenso por mí!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) que vamos a hacer Anthony? Si Eliza se entera de esto va hacerte mucho daño!

(Anthony) (Serio) no más del que me ha hecho con estos años de matrimonio! No sabes cuanto he intentado complacerla pero siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme sentir que no vale de nada los esfuerzos que hago! (Viéndola) por favor, déjame vivir esto que estamos viviendo en este momento! O es que acaso no me amas lo suficiente para arriesgarte por nosotros?

(Luisa) (Besándolo apasionada) si tu quieres arriesgarte por mi, yo lo hare por ti! (Suspirando) mas adelante veremos que hacer, pero debemos tener cuidado o Eliza nos hará pedazos!

(Anthony) (Serio) yo veré la forma de separarme de ella sin afectar lo nuestro! Solo dame tiempo!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) tiempo es lo que ya no tienes en este momento! Si no te vas ahora tendrás problemas con Eliza!

(Anthony) (Viendo su reloj) son casi las tres, será mejor que me vaya!

Anthony se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vestirse cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Luisa se levanto y después de ponerse una bata dejo al rubio terminando de vestirse en la habitación mientras ella iba a ver quien tocaba la puerta a esa hora. Al abrir la puerta estuvo a punto de colapsar al ver que quien estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta era Eliza, quien la veía de una forma extraña mientras le sonreía.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) puedo pasar, amiga?

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 08: **Un Espejismo En el Desierto**

Yajaira 


	8. Chapter 8

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 08**

**Un Espejismo En El Desierto**

Anthony estaba aun terminando de vestirse cuando escucho en la sala del pequeño departamento la voz de Eliza quien esperaba en la puerta a que Luisa la dejara pasar. Luisa la veía nerviosa, nunca hubiera imaginado que Eliza se presentara a esas horas en su departamento. Tal vez había visto el auto de Anthony estacionado en el oscuro callejón y por eso había decidido entrar, pero eso no era posible por que a esas horas Eliza nunca había frecuentado la zona en donde ella vivía. Intentando sonar calmada Luisa se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo mientras entraba) por un momento pensé que no me dejarías entrar!

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) que haces por aquí a esta hora Eliza? No deberías estar en tu casa?

(Eliza) (Riendo) haciendo que? Aburriéndome con el simplón de mí marido? Por favor, después de que me obligaron a ser dama para la estúpida de Candy? Mínimo me merecía pasar la noche divirtiéndome con mis amigos!

(Luisa) (Viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación) no te da pena que Anthony se preocupe por que no has llegado?

(Eliza) (Riendo divertida) seguramente debe haberse acostado a dormir temprano y no se debe haber dado cuenta que no estoy! (Sonriendo) pero por eso vine a verte, necesito que le digas a Anthony que anoche vine a dormir a tu departamento después de traerte!

(Luisa) (Asombrada) pero eso no es cierto Eliza! Que pasara si Anthony no me cree?

(Eliza) (Molesta) ese tonto se cree cualquier cosa que le diga! (Viendo el saco del frac) y esto? (Sonriendo) así que estas acompañada y por eso no saliste a abrir en cuanto toque?

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) por favor Eliza, no pienses mal!

(Eliza) (Riendo divertida) por lo que veo se trata de alguno de los invitados a la boda! (Curiosa) lo conozco acaso?

(Luisa) (Suplicante) por favor Eliza, no quiero que el se de cuenta de que estas aquí!

(Eliza) (Riendo) entonces debe ser por que es casado! (Riendo) quien te viera no lo creería! Tú con esa cara de mosca muerta no das a sospechar que eres una bandida! (Divertida) y yo que ya me estaba comiendo el cuento ese de que eras muy seriecita y veo que nos parecemos en mucho!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) por favor Eliza baja la voz que vas a despertarlo!

(Eliza) (Caminando hacia la puerta) esta bien, te dejo para que sigas con lo que hacías querida, pero recuerda que mi silencio vale oro y tendrás que decirle a Anthony que pase la noche aquí contigo!

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) esta bien Eliza, yo le diré a Anthony lo que quieras pero por favor vete!

(Eliza) (Riendo) te llamare uno de estos días querida!

(Luisa) (Preocupada) te iras a casa?

(Eliza) (Riendo) si tú vas a decirle a mi marido que pase toda la noche aquí, creo que puedo ir a visitar a uno de mis amigos antes de irme a casa! Adiós querida!

Luisa cerro la puerta aun temblando después de el susto que había llevado al ver a la esposa del rubio que estaba en su recamara parada en la puerta de su departamento, intentaba recobrar la calma cuando vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse dando paso al rubio con rostro serio. Ella lo vio intentando adivinar lo que el estaba pensando pues seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación y lentamente se acerco a el para preguntarle como se sentía.

(Luisa) (Aun temblando un poco) lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) ya nada de lo que haga Eliza puede sorprenderme!

(Luisa) (Acariciándole la mejilla) te sientes bien?

(Anthony) (Abrazándola) creo que ya no será necesario que me vaya a casa! (Besándola) creo que con Eliza buscando a otro amante con quien divertirse puedo quedarme contigo hasta que amanezca! (Acariciándole la espalda) quieres que me quede?

(Luisa) (Cerrando los ojos) esto es una locura!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) entonces, enloquezcamos juntos!

Los dos entraron de nuevo a la habitación para dormir juntos el resto de la noche abrazados sintiendo el calor uno del otro. En la mansión de chicago Candy y Terry seguían conversando de los proyectos que cada uno quería poner en marcha ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, mientras Albert iba en camino a recoger su equipaje para el viaje que iniciaría en unas horas más.

(Candy) (Acariciándole el brazo con que la tenia abrazada) vamos a vivir aquí o en california?

(Terry) (Serio) aun no lo decido Candy! Creo que no tenía contemplado poder recuperarte y casarme contigo en tan corto tiempo! (Besándole la oreja) esa grata sorpresa no me la esperaba!

(Candy) (Riendo) yo tampoco esperaba ser así de feliz como lo soy ahora! Pensé que me tocaría vivir un matrimonio de mentira con Albert hasta que el se cansara de fingir y encontrara una mujer a la cual amar!

(Terry) (Serio) que hubiera pasado si esa mujer eras tú?

(Candy) (Riendo divertida) no bromees Terry! Albert siempre ha sido y será mi hermano mayor y mi padre! (Viéndolo) yo nunca hubiera podido enamorarme de el (acariciándole el rostro) amándote a ti! Yo nunca hubiera podido amar a nadie más que a ti!

(Terry) (Besándola) yo tampoco hubiera amado a otra como te amo a ti pequitas!

(Candy) (Frunciendo el seño) empezamos con los apodos malcriado?

(Terry) (Levantándose) mejor empecemos a salir de aquí para buscar algo de comer por que me muero de hambre y no comí nada en la fiesta!

(Candy) (Riendo) eso mismo iba a proponerte! (Poniéndose un piyama que constaba de un pequeño short y una corta playera) vamos a ver si nos dejaron algo en la cocina!

(Terry) (Viéndola de arriba abajo) creo que ya no tengo hambre! (Sonriendo pícaro) mejor volvamos a la cama!

(Candy) (Divertida al verlo solo con el pantalón del piyama) si me quieres de nuevo en la cama tendrás que alcanzarme primero Terry!

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por Terry, los dos reían divertidos mientras el la perseguía por todo el pasillo, al llegar a la baranda de la escalera que daba al salón Candy se sentó de lado deslizándose mientras Terry corría para alcanzarla, ella reía divertida viéndolo correr tras ella hasta que la puerta principal se abrió dando paso a los dos caballeros que habían llegado por el equipaje del rubio. George agacho la cabeza apenado al ver la escena de los recién casados correteándose mientras estos se habían quedado tiesos a medio salón viendo a los recién llegados, Albert al verlos así recordó el comentario de Stear en la fiesta ¨Terry tendrá suficiente espacio para corretear a Candy en la mansión de chicago¨ sin poder evitarlo Albert comenzó a reír al verlos en piyama correteando como niños. Definitivamente a los dos les había hecho mucha falta estar juntos y ahora parecían ser muy felices.

(Albert) (Riendo) perdonen la interrupción pero necesitaba mi equipaje!

(Terry) (Riendo al ver el sonrojo de Candy) no me digas que hasta ahora termino la fiesta?

(Albert) (Viendo a Candy detrás de Terry) no todos tenían tanta prisa por irse como ustedes! (Riendo) no te escondas pequeña, nosotros deberíamos ser los que se escondieran no tú!

(George) (Desviando la mirada para otro lado) iré por tu equipaje William!

(Candy) (Saliendo de detrás de su esposo) ya te vas Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si pequeña, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y debo ir al aeropuerto!

(Terry) (Dándole la mano) espero que tengas buen viaje Albert! Gracias por todo una vez más!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo disfruten esta nueva oportunidad y en cuanto vuelvan nos veremos!

(Candy) (Abrazando a Terry) no me has dicho a donde iras?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) voy a Marruecos! Espero volver antes que ustedes, pero si no por favor cuiden a todos por mi! (Viendo a Terry) vigilen que todos estén bien en mi ausencia!

(Terry) (Serio) te refieres a alguien en específico?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) aun no lo se, solo espero que todo este bien mientras regreso! (Viendo bajar a George) espero que se mantengan en contacto con George para que el me diga como están! (Despidiéndose) los veré pronto chicos! (Volteando antes de salir) aprovecha que ya la tienes en los brazos para ya no correr Terry!

Terry iba a apretar más el abrazo que le tenía a ella pero Candy se le zafo y comenzó a correr de nuevo iniciando una vez mas el juego que tenían antes de ser interrumpido, después de alcanzarla los dos volvieron a la habitación en donde se amaron hasta el cansancio. Albert iba sumamente preocupado camino al aeropuerto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por George.

(George) (Serio) hay algo que te este molestando William?

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) esta noche vi algo que me dejo muy inquieto George!

(George) (Sereno) quieres posponer el viaje?

(Albert) (Negando) no, pero necesito que te hagas cargo de algo en mi ausencia!

(George) tu dirás!

(Albert) quiero que vigiles muy bien a Eliza y me mantengas informado de todo lo que averigües!

(George) (Serio) la viste salir con el joven Miller del establo verdad?

(Albert) (Molesto) si, ya había escuchado algunos comentarios pero no la creí tan descarada como para hacer lo que hiso hoy en la mansión! Debemos estar pendientes de Anthony también, no quiero que Eliza le haga daño!

(George) (Sonriendo) el joven Anthony debe estar muy bien, no te preocupes!

(Albert) (Viéndole la cara sonriente) tu sabes algo que aun no me has dicho verdad?

(George) (Serio) no realmente, pero en cuanto tenga algo seguro te lo informare!

(Albert) (Llegando a la puerta de abordaje) mantenme informado de todo lo que la tía haga en mi contra!

(George) (Serio) la señora Elroy no seria capaz de hacer nada en tu contra William!

(Albert) (Serio) te parece poco querer buscarme novia para casarme?

(George) (Sonriendo) yo te avisare cuales son los prospectos de la señora para que no te tome por sorpresa!

(Albert) (Serio) solo ten cuidado porque cuando la tía se lo propone puede ser más discreta de lo que nos gustaría! Y no quiero regresar y encontrarme comprometido con alguna de las chicas estiradas del club que frecuentan a la tía!

(George) (Dejándolo en la puerta de abordaje) no te preocupes William, yo te mantendré informado de todo! (Serio) encuentra a Alyson y vuelve lo antes posible William!

(Albert) (Serio) a caso temes que no logre completar esta misión?

(George) (Sonriendo) lo que temo es que te guste mucho estar haya y resulte la señora Elroy casándome a mi también!

Los dos comenzaron a reír y después de despedirse Albert subió al avión para comenzar así el viaje a Marruecos. Al medio día Terry y Candy hacían lo mismo pero con destino a Canadá, allí pasarían un par de días y luego Terry tenía planeado un pequeño viaje a las montañas para luego terminar en Escocia. Stear y Patty decidieron quedarse un par de días más para ver si podían ayudar a Archie con su relación con Annie. Anthony llego a su departamento justo en el momento que Eliza llegaba también, por un momento sintió deseos de decirle en su cara que la había descubierto, pero de inmediato recordó de donde llegaba el y solo se limito a abrir la puerta y cederle el paso a ella como todo un caballero.

(Eliza) (Viéndolo aun en frac) veo que apenas llegas! De donde vienes?

(Anthony) (Sin mucho animo de contestar) de Lakewood, decidí quedarme a dormir haya pero no recordé llevar ropa! (Serio) y tu de donde vienes a esta hora? Pensé que habías dormido aquí en casa!

(Eliza) (Con la mayor naturalidad y descaro) anoche lleve a mi amiga Luisa a su departamento y como nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde decidí no arriesgarme a manejar tan de noche y me quede con ella!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) que bueno que se estén llevando bien de nuevo! (Serio) voy a bañarme para ir a la oficina!

(Eliza) (Bostezando) yo iré a descansar un poco!

(Anthony) (Sarcástico) vaya, parece que si conversaron hasta muy tarde verdad?

(Eliza) (Tirándose a la cama) no tienes idea de cuanto conversamos! (Sonriendo) creo que ya tiene novio! Por que encontré ropa de hombre en su sala!

(Anthony) (Aventando a propósito su saco junto a ella) no me digas! Y tienes alguna idea de quien sea?

(Eliza) (Botando el saco a la alfombra con asco) no, pero me imagino que debe ser alguno de esos hombres casados que a ella tanto le gusta seducir!

(Anthony) (Serio desde el baño) entonces ella es de esas?

(Eliza) (Divertida) no, yo no estoy diciendo nada de eso! Solo comente que a ella le atraen algunos hombres casados!

(Anthony) (Saliendo en bata ya bañado) yo pensé que ella era muy seria y centrada!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo con ojos de lujuria) por que no vienes aquí a mi lado y pasamos un ratito juntos antes de que te vayas a la oficina ¨mi amor¨?

(Anthony) (Sintiendo que el estomago se le revolvía al escucharla) lo lamento Eliza pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo quedarme ni siquiera unos minutos!

(Eliza) (Molesta) bueno, luego no digas que soy yo la que no quiere hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio! Yo siempre me estoy esforzando y tú no me ayudas!

(Anthony) (Terminando de vestirse) lo lamento, en otro momento prometo esforzarme más! (Saliendo sin darle el acostumbrado beso) te veré esta noche Eliza!

(Eliza) (Recostada en la cama) esta noche no dormiré aquí! (Viéndolo divertida) esta noche invitare a Luisa al cine y luego pasaremos la noche jugando canasta!

(Anthony) (Serio) entonces te veré mañana Eliza! (Viéndola) que te diviertas!

Anthony salió del departamento rumbo a las oficinas del consorcio en donde al llegar encontró a Archie sentado en el sillón de su oficina, al parecer lo había estado esperando ya por un rato pues parecía algo molesto y por su rostro podía adivinar que no había dormido del todo bien.

(Anthony) (Sentándose tras su escritorio) veo que la fiesta no te cayó del todo bien!

(Archie) (Caminando hacia el bar) la fiesta no tiene nada que ver! (Sirviéndose un trago) si estoy así no es por lo mucho que me divertí si no por Annie!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo serio) no crees que es muy temprano para comenzar a beber? Y que tiene que ver Annie con que estés tan deprimido?

(Archie) (Tomando su trago de un sorbo) anoche intente hacer las paces con ella y lo único que me gane fue una bofetada!

(Anthony) (Serio) que le dijiste para que te golpeara?

(Archie) (Molesto) eso es lo raro, allí estaba yo confesándole que me había equivocado y que la quiero! (Orgulloso) hasta el punto de perdonarle que hubiera tenido relaciones con Niel hace unos días en el dichoso departamento ese que compartían los dos!

(Anthony) (Sentándose de golpe) pues si que te merecías ese golpe y creo que se quedo corta!

(Archie) (Molesto) es que acaso tú también te vas a poner como Patty y Stear a defender lo que Annie me hizo después de que le dije que la perdonaba?

(Anthony) (Serio) ese es el problema, no tenías nada que perdonarle por que ese departamento es solo de Annie y Niel no hiso más que ayudarle con la mudanza!

(Archie) (Riéndose) por favor Anthony, yo mismo la vi hace unos días cuando llegue a buscarla al dichoso departamento! (Sentándose con otro trago en la mano) el idiota de Niel me abrió la puerta usando solo la bata de Annie y una sonrisa de satisfacción que con gusto se la hubiera quitado al imbécil ese!

(Anthony) (Serio) y si te hubieras quedado un poco mas me hubieras visto salir de la recamara usando otra de las batas de Annie, porque yo también estaba ayudándole y tuvimos un accidente al meter la cama! (Explicándole) Niel y yo botamos un florero en la habitación y nos mojamos la ropa, Annie solo nos presto sus batas mientras la ropa se secaba y Luisa nos llevo el almuerzo minutos después de que te fuiste!

(Archie) (Sonriendo aliviado) entonces Annie nunca ha tenido nada que ver con Niel!

(Anthony) (Serio) no, ella solo estaba saliendo con el para ayudarle a volver con Tania su novia y para ver si realmente tu no la amabas! (Suspirando) pero ahora con lo que le dijiste tendrás suerte si vuelve a dirigirte la palabra!

(Archie) (Levantándose) tengo que ir a verla! Tengo que disculparme con ella por lo que le dije anoche!

(Anthony) (Serio) ya ves lo que te pasa por apresurado! Si nos hubieras escuchado cuando te pedíamos que analizaras bien tu situación con Annie y no nos escuchaste! Te apresuraste a decirle cosas que la hicieron sufrir y ahora quieres que ella corra a tus brazos solo por que ¨te diste cuenta que si la quieres¨ por favor Archie el amor no es así!

(Archie) (Viéndolo muy asombrado) y a ti que rayos te paso? (Viéndolo a la cara) no puede ser! No me digas que ahora me vas a venir con el cuento de que estas enamorado? (Sentándose de golpe) Eliza te embrujo!

(Anthony) (Serio) no digas tonterías Archie! Estamos hablando de tu situación con Annie, no de la mía con Eliza!

(Archie) (Viéndole la cara) tu estas enamorado y no es de Eliza! (Caminando hacia las sillas frente al escritorio y sentándose curioso) quien es la afortunada?

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie no desvíes el tema!

(Archie) (Curioso) es que acaso la conozco?

(Anthony) (Serio) no digas tonterías Archie!

(Archie) (Viendo la mirada inusualmente fría de su primo) sucedió algo entre tú y Eliza?

(Anthony) (Serio) anoche descubrí que Eliza me engaña! (Viéndolo) aparentemente no solo con uno si no que con varios!

(Archie) (Serio) entonces ahora si crees lo que yo te decía desde que te casaste con ella?

(Anthony) (Serio) tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos para darme cuenta de la clase de mujerzuela con la que me case!

(Archie) que piensas hacer ahora?

(Anthony) (Decidido) que tanto tendría que darle a Eliza para divorciarme de ella?

(Archie) (Sorprendido) divorciarte?

(Anthony) quiero separarme de Eliza y no daré marcha atrás!

(Archie) (Asombrado) de verdad estas determinado verdad?

(George) (En la puerta) ya lo pensaste bien Anthony?

(Anthony) (Viéndolo serio) si George! Quiero separarme de Eliza de una vez por todas, no quiero seguir con ella a mi lado!

(George) (Serio) conseguiré el contrato prenupcial para ver que tanto le corresponde en caso de divorcio!

(Anthony) me ayudaran entonces?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) no es mi ramo pero cuenta conmigo! Por lo menos intentare asesorarte en lo que debes hacer!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) me urge terminar con este matrimonio que no ha sido más que una burla!

(Archie) (Serio) yo se que hay algo que me estas ocultando, pero no te preocupes, esperare hasta que quieras contarme!

(Anthony) que has sabido de Candy y Terry?

(Archie) (Viendo el reloj) deben estar subiendo al avión en este momento! Patty y Stear los llevaron!

En el avión camino a Canadá Terry sonreía al ver a Candy junto a el, después de haber estado despiertos hasta el amanecer la rubia se había quedado dormida en cuanto se habían subido al avión. No podía creer aun que al fin los dos estaban juntos de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo se acomodo con ella recostada en su brazo y recostando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella también se fue quedando dormido. Por otro lado Patty y Stear habían ido a visitar a Annie esa tarde, después de haberla visto salir tan apresurada la noche anterior Patty estaba muy preocupada y Stear se sentía avergonzado por la forma en que Archie la había tratado la noche anterior.

(Annie) (Sonriendo al recibirlos) que milagro, pensé que se levantarían muy cansados de la fiesta de anoche!

(Patty) (Riendo) la verdad es que estamos cansados pero nos habíamos comprometido en llevar a los novios al aeropuerto y como conocemos muy bien a Candy nos levantamos temprano para despertarlos y que no perdieran el avión!

(Annie) (Sirviéndoles café) espero que esos dos sean muy felices! (Sonriendo pícara) y ustedes cuando nos darán la sorpresa? Por que si la señora Elroy se entera de que viven juntos les va armar tremendo lio!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) ya lo sabemos! Pero realmente aun no terminamos la carrera! Solo nos faltan unos cuantos meses y luego nos sentaremos a conversar y decidiremos cuando nos casaremos!

(Patty) (Seria) la verdad es que no venimos a hablarte de nosotros Annie! Queríamos saber como estabas después de lo que paso con Archie anoche!

(Annie) (Seria) no quiero hablar de eso! Archie no se merece que ni me esfuerce en recordarlo! (Molesta) miren que decirme a mí que me perdona mi desliz como si le constara que yo ando buscando con quien acostarme por el despecho de que me dejo!

(Stear) (Sereno) compréndelo Annie, mi hermano apenas acaba de darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti y eso lo tiene un poco mas tonto de lo normal!

(Annie) (Parándose) por favor Archie no vengas a defenderlo que todos aquí sabemos que tu hermano no es ningún tonto! (Aclarando) es un idiota que no mide sus palabras antes de abrir esa boca que tiene solo para decir estupideces!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) menos mal no estas enojada verdad?

(Annie) (Sentándose) perdonen, pero después de correr detrás de el por tanto tiempo ahora me cuesta creerle! Es mas, he decidido que no voy a volver con el hasta no estar segura de que realmente siente algo por mi y le va costar reconquistarme eso se los juro por mi colección de zapatos y bolsos de diseñador!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) hablas en serio!

(Annie) (Seria) muy enserio! Hasta he decidido que ahora que vivo sola voy a buscar trabajo!

(Stear) (Serio) en que piensas trabajar?

(Annie) (Bajando la cabeza) no se realmente por que mi madre solo me dejo estudiar economía del hogar y un poco de decoración! La verdad no he pensado en que hare para conseguir trabajo que el único que yo tenia prospectado para futuro era ser la esposa de Archie!

(Patty) (Viendo a Stear) que podemos hacer para ayudarla?

(Stear) (Pensativo) por que no hablas con George? De seguro que el podrá ayudarte!

(Annie) (Emocionada) tu crees que el pueda ayudarme a conseguir trabajo?

(Stear) (Encogiendo los hombros) por lo menos hará el intento si le dices que puedes hacer!

Candy y Terry llegaron a Canadá a media tarde y después de visitar a la hermana María y pasar con ella el resto de la tarde los dos fueron a la pequeña cabaña del centro turístico en donde Terry había conseguido un lugar privado para pasar una semana de luna de miel con Candy antes de ir a Escocia.

(Candy) (Viendo la montaña nevada por la ventana) es un lugar muy hermoso Terry!

(Terry) (Saliendo de la habitación) no tanto como tu pecosa! (Abrazándola) de verdad te gusta el lugar? Fue en el segundo lugar que pensé para pasar nuestros días de luna de miel!

(Candy) (Curiosa) el segundo? Cual fue el primer lugar que se te ocurrió?

(Terry) (Besándole el cuello seductoramente) la villa en Escocia! Pero iremos allá en unos días más! Ahora te quiero solo para mí!

(Candy) (Suspirando) yo soy solo para ti! No te has dado cuenta?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ven conmigo!

Los dos entraron a la habitación de la cabaña en donde el había decorado la cama con pétalos de rosas rojas y sobre una mesa los esperaba una botella de champagne y un platón de fresas cubiertas por una fina capa de chocolate. Después de juguetear un rato los dos estaban bajo las sabanas amándose una vez más. En Marraquech Albert salía del aeropuerto y al ver a Mohamed sosteniendo un cartel se había presentado y habían salido rumbo al hotel en donde le informo que en los últimos días había logrado averiguar que solamente tres caravanas de beduinos habían salido en el ultimo mes de la ciudad de Marraquech y se dirigían a Beni Mellan, seguramente por la época irían rumbo a la medina a hacer negocios ya que pronto seria la temporada de tormentas y debían prepararse. Después de una noche de descanso los dos salieron a la mañana siguiente, debido a la distancia habían tenido que llevar un vehículo con una provisión suficiente de combustible para poder llegar a la siguiente ciudad en donde podrían recargar y seguir su camino, con suerte encontrarían alguna caravana en el camino que les diera información de las extranjeras que había por la región. Los paisajes le recordaban al rubio la época en la que el había vagado por el desierto. Después de tres días George había conversado con Violet una vez mas y había conseguido que su hermana contratara a Annie en la pequeña joyería que ella había heredado de su madre en donde ella diseñaba las joyas que allí vendían y al parecer el buen gusto de Annie le serviría de mucho pues desde que su hija se había ido no había podido diseñar muchas joyas y las ventas en su negocio no habían sido muy alentadoras. Patty y Stear habían vuelto a Boston a seguir con sus estudios. Anthony con ayuda de George había descubierto que para su desgracia la tía Elroy había hecho un contrato matrimonial en el que el se vería obligado a entregar la mitad de la fortuna que su madre Pauna le había heredado a Eliza en caso de divorcio. George lo había convencido de dar tiempo a que Albert volviera de viaje para que el le ayudara y juntos encontraran una solución en la que el no se viera afectado pues realmente los dos consideraban que Eliza no merecía nada después del comportamiento que había tenido durante el tiempo que llevaban de matrimonio. Albert y su guía habían encontrado indicios de que una caravana se movía lentamente a unas horas adelante de ellos, por algún motivo iban rezagados y con suerte allí encontraría el las primeras noticias de lo que buscaba. Casi al atardecer del cuarto día de su llegada a Marraquech al fin lograron dar alcance a la primera caravana. Tenían un campamento asentado con varias tiendas y en las afueras había una pequeña carpa con dos camellos descansando mientras al parecer dos personas discutían fuera , al acercarse pudieron notar que una de ellas era una mujer con vestimenta de desierto en color gris y azul con un turbante que le cubría la cabeza dejando solo a la vista su rostro que enmarcaba unos enormes ojos azul verdoso.

(Abdul) (Molesto) Laa no No puede acercarse a mi hijo, eso es Haraam pecado

(Najda) Por favor Men fadlak!

(Abdul) No La! (Viendo a los recién llegados)

(Mohamed) Hola Marhaba! Que la paz de Dios este contigo A-Salaam Alaykum!

(Abdul) Y que contigo este la paz As Alaykum A-Saalam!

Albert se acerco para saludar también mientras Mohamed traducía para el y preguntaban por los médicos extranjeros que viajaban a veces con ellos, después de conversar Abdul señalo a la mujer con la que había estado discutiendo un momento antes y quien se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando poder reanudar la conversación con el patriarca de la caravana el cual después de señalarla se alejo mientras los dos caballeros se acercaban a ella.

(Mohamed) Hola marhaba!Como esta Kif Halek?

(Najda) Bien Mnieha!

(Albert) (Acercándose) habla ingles?

(Najda) (Seria) que desean?

(Albert) (Sonriendo aliviado) por un momento pensé que tendría que ir a buscar mi diccionario al auto! Es bueno poder conversar con alguien aquí!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) pasen adelante por favor! el sol esta muy fuerte a esta hora!

(Albert) (Entrando a la pequeña tienda) mi nombre es Albert, llegue hace unos días a Marraquech y desde hace días venimos rastreando a esta caravana!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) yo soy Najda!

(Mohamed) (Curioso) Najda? Pensé que usted era extranjera!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) soy americana!

(Albert) (Recibiendo el té que le ofrecía) cuando llegamos vimos que discutía con el jefe de la caravana, podemos ayudarle?

(Najda) (Resoplando) el hijo mayor del Abdul esta sufriendo de apendicitis y no me deja atenderlo solo por que soy mujer!

(Albert) (Serio) pero eso es ridículo!

(Najda) (Seria) no para esta gente! Abdul cree que su hijo aguantara a llegar a Beni Mellal donde lo pueda a tender un medico árabe! Yo creo que morirá si no logro operarlo antes de mañana!

(Mohamed) (Serio) ellos no la dejaran acercarse al pequeño! Si lo hace correrá peligro!

(Albert) pero si es necesario que lo operen por que no la dejan hacerlo?

(Mohamed) es Haraam, pecado! Ella es una mujer, si la criatura fuera niña no habría tanto problema pero siendo un varón la cosa cambia, es cuestión de costumbre antiguas!

(Najda) (Decidida) si no logro convencerlo de que me deje operar voy a tener que hacerlo a escondidas!

(Mohamed) (Asustado) no señorita, si usted hace eso tendrá que ser azotada!

(Albert) azotada?

(Najda) (Seria) pero el pequeño vivirá, eso es lo importante! El pequeño Amín no soportara hasta llegar con el medico en la próxima ciudad!

(Albert) y si fuera un hombre el que ofreciera operarlo?

(Mohamed) eso seria mucho mejor y no se opondrían pero que medico aparecerá de la noche a la mañana aquí a medio desierto?

(Najda) (Comprendiendo) un medico con asistencia de una colega!

(Mohamed) (Entendiendo que Albert se refería a el) voy a hablar con Abdul para que preparen al niño!

(Najda) (Viéndolo alejarse) cuando su guía descubra que usted no es medico se lo dirá a todos y tendremos problemas serios!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no si nos vamos inmediatamente después!

(Najda) cuando se entere se sentirá ofendido por el engaño y se quedara sin guía!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no importa, tal vez pueda viajar con usted hasta conseguir otro guía en la siguiente ciudad!

(Mohamed) (Regresando) parece que el pequeño se puso peor, Abdul dice que será muy bendecido si usted lo opera de inmediato! (Sonriendo) creen que Allah lo trajo antes que esta mujer cometiera un Haraam y callera castigo sobre ellos!

(Najda) (Tomando sus instrumentos) será mejor que lo hagamos de inmediato!

Albert la acompaño y le ayudo a hacer la operación, a pesar de que nunca antes le había tocado algo tan serio no pudo mas que seguir las instrucciones de la muchacha quien trabajo lo mas rápido que pudo bajo las circunstancias, debían terminar antes de que el sol bajara o no tendrían luz suficiente para terminar y podían cometer un error. Al terminar los dos salieron de la tienda dejando al pequeño al cuidado de su madre con la medicina necesaria para su recuperación, esa misma noche salieron del campamento, Albert iba en el vehículo junto a Mohamed mientras ella los seguía con sus camellos. Al alejarse lo suficiente pudieron acampar y conversar un poco más. Habían llegado a orillas de un pequeño oasis, después de cenar Mohamed entro a la pequeña tienda que habían armado y Najda se retiro a la suya. Albert se quedo aun observando el horizonte, era una vista realmente hermosa ver el reflejo del agua que mas que oasis parecía un espejismo salido de la nada, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió en el agua tibia del pequeño estanque. Najda había salido momentos después al escuchar ruido en el agua para ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua y la hermosa visión que daba el rubio nadando casi desnudo, por un momento no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo atlético de Albert flotando en el agua, sus ojos recorrieron desde la perfecta silueta de su varonil rostro hasta el agua en donde seguramente estaría su cuello sumergido y luego un bien delineado y plano pecho con muy marcada musculatura que simplemente le arrancaron un suspiro al seguir observando un poco mas abajo hasta llegar a aquello que simplemente la hizo sonrojar, al sentir que su respiración se había hecho ligeramente mas profunda decidió mejor entrar a su tienda cuando noto que el rubio estaba a punto de salir del agua para tomar su ropa y dirigirse a donde dormiría esa noche. Najda se recostó en su carpa y después de suspirar fue quedándose dormida. Albert había tenido una extraña sensación mientras estaba flotando en el agua por lo que había decidido salir y meterse a su tienda a descansar por esa noche, se sentía extrañamente excitado después de las emociones que había tenido ese día y la hermosa mirada de la dama que ahora los acompañaba. A la mañana siguiente después de conversar con George y contarle que había al fin alcanzado a la primera caravana ahora seguiría hasta Beni Mellal con suerte darían alcance a otra caravana y preguntarían por la hija de Violet. Najda preparo un desayuno de dátiles y avena para los tres, se había levantado al alba para poder tomar un baño sin que sus acompañantes la vieran, Mohamed tomo su desayuno y fue a comer a orillas del estanque mientras en la tienda de ella Albert se había sentado frente a ella para comer.

(Najda) (Sirviéndole) espero que te guste, es todo lo que tengo en mis provisiones para desayunar! Si no llegamos pronto a Beni Mellal tendremos que comenzar a comer arena! Para la comida y la cena no tengo más que carne seca y un poco de polenta.

(Albert) (Serio) yo traigo algo de comida en el vehículo pero creo que estamos iguales, solo traemos carne seca y eso que dijiste ¨polenta¨ solo hemos comido eso los últimos cuatro días!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, los primeros quince meses son los difíciles, ya luego te resignas a seguir comiendo lo mismo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) quince meses es lo que llevas aquí en el desierto?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) así es! Después de salir de estados unidos fui a visitar Inglaterra y Escocia! Luego continué el recorrido viniendo unos meses después que mis compañeros de médicos sin fronteras, por eso viajo sola y cuando los encontré ya no quise unirme al grupo si no que correr mi propia aventura, nunca pensé que por ser mujer me seria tan difícil hasta he pensado volver a casa dentro de poco!

(Albert) (Comiendo) yo espero poder volver en unos días si logro encontrar a la persona que vengo buscando!

(Najda) (Seria) a quien buscas? Es alguien del grupo de médicos?

(Albert) (Serio) es la hija de una amiga! Solo espero poder encontrarla pronto y llevarla a casa conmigo! (Viéndola con turbante puesto) por que vistes de esa forma?

(Najda) (Riendo) por que los jeans y las blusas no me protegen del sol y después de varios meses mi piel comenzó a tostarse más de lo normal! Y yo vine a dar ayuda médica no a contraer un cáncer de piel!

(Albert) (Curioso) de que color es tú cabello? Por que ayer que llegue pensé que eras marroquí!

(Najda) mi cabello es oscuro! (Quitándose el turbante) por lo regular era castaño oscuro pero después de tanto sol ahora es negro!

(Albert) es muy hermoso tu cabello! (Viéndola sonreír ligeramente sonrojada) no quise apenarte, pero es la verdad!

(Najda) (Riendo divertida) no me apenaste, lo que sucede es que aquí en el desierto no es muy seguido que logro escuchar nada! (Terminando de comer) a donde se dirigen ahora?

(Albert) creo que a Beni Mellal!

(Najda) (Guardando todo) yo también voy para allá, pero mis camellos no avanzan tanto como tu auto! Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me gusta el desierto y la verdad no lo estoy disfrutando mucho desde el auto, (atrevido) no me permitirías acompañarte en uno de tus camellos? Así puedo enviar a Mohamed para que regrese con los beduinos de ayer y lleven al hospital al muchacho que operaste!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) es muy amable de tu parte tener ese gesto! Creo que te lo agradecerán! Además será agradable viajar acompañada para variar! (Pensando ¨con lo guapo que estas será muy placentero el viaje¨) dile a tu guía que regrese al campamento y luego saldremos rumbo a Beni Mellal, llegaremos en unos días!

Después de despedir a Mohamed los dos emprendieron de nuevo el viaje rumbo a la ciudad en donde se volverían a reunir con el vehículo. Después de varias horas de viajar se detuvieron para poder estirar las piernas y dejar que los camellos descansaran un poco. Ella bajo la cantimplora que tenia atada a su asiento y después de dar un sorbo de agua se la paso a el para que bebiera, el sol estaba en alto y si no tomaban liquido podrían deshidratarse y sufrir una insolación.

(Albert) (Saboreando el agua) está algo diferente!

(Najda) (Riendo) lo sé, es por la grasa de camello que tiene!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) grasa de camello?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 09: **Una Celebración Inesperada**

Yajaira 


	9. Chapter 9

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 09**

**Una Celebración Inesperada**

Albert veía como Najda reía divertida mientras el olía el agua de la cantimplora que realmente no tenia ningún olor extraño, ella se acerco y le quito la cantimplora para poder dar otro sorbo al agua.

(Albert) (Curioso) porque le pusiste grasa de camello al agua?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) la gente del desierto me enseño ese truco! Se le pone grasa de camello para que cuando la tomes mantenga hidratados tu hígado y riñones pues el calor del desierto tiende a ser un poco crudo en estas tierras!

(Albert) (Bebiendo un poco mas) es por eso que se siente un poco gruesa el agua!

(Najda) (Tapando la cantimplora) así es! Nunca habías estado en el desierto?

(Albert) (Caminando junto a ella jalando su camello) la verdad no en uno como este! El único desierto que conozco es el de África pero creo que no se compara con este!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) entonces te gusta aventurarte a hacer cosas arriesgadas como venir a un lugar como este! (Curiosa) pero creí escuchar que estas buscando a alguien! Puedo saber a quien?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy buscando a la hija de una amiga, ella es medico como tu y viajo aquí hace dos años! Le prometí a mi amiga encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta!

(Najda) (Pensativa) entonces tu no la conoces! Como piensas encontrarla?

(Albert) (Buscando en sus bolsillos) tengo una foto suya en algún lugar, creo que la deje en el auto!

(Najda) y dices que ella es medico?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) así es, una de las mejores según su madre! (Deteniéndose cansado) solo espero encontrarla para que Violet no siga preocupada!

(Najda) (Curiosa) Violet?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) la madre de Alyson la doctora a la que busco!

(Najda) (Comenzando a caminar de nuevo) y puedo preguntar por que la quieren de vuelta? Si ella es medico debe estar aquí cumpliendo con su deber!

(Albert) (Alcanzándola) Violet esta muy preocupada y la angustia no la deja tranquila por eso me ofrecí para ayudarle!

(Najda) (Subiendo de nuevo al camello) pues el desierto es muy grande y podrías tardar mucho tiempo buscándola!

(Albert) (Siguiéndola) se que no será fácil pero voy a intentarlo de todas formas!

En chicago Anthony había salido de la oficina, tenia ya varios días desde la noche que había pasado con Luisa y como ella no lo había buscado de nuevo ese día decidió hacerlo el. Después de dejar su auto en la mansión de los Andley tomo un taxi que lo llevara a donde ella vivía, seguramente la encontraría pues eran casi las seis de la tarde y ella no acostumbraba a estar fuera a esas horas pues prefería quedarse adelantando trabajo en casa, al llegar al departamento después de cerciorarse que el auto de Eliza no estaba se decidió a tocar la puerta, seguramente Eliza le había mentido de nuevo ese día al decirle que estaría con su amiga en el club hasta tarde. Después de tocar escucho que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y al abrirse una muchacha muy sorprendida lo veía, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos Luisa no esperaba que el volviera a buscarla.

(Luisa) (Sorprendida) Anthony! Que haces aquí?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) puedo pasar?

(Luisa) (Reaccionando) claro, pasa por favor!

(Anthony) (Tomándola entre sus brazos) necesitaba verte! (Besándola) me has hecho mucha falta y me estaba volviendo loco por no saber de ti!

(Luisa) (Suspirando) Anthony no debiste venir! Eliza puede enterarse de esto y no quiero que tengas problemas!

(Anthony) (Acariciándole el rostro) no me importa nada! Solo necesito sentirte así! (Abrazándola fuertemente) solo necesito sentirme cerca de ti y no me importa nada más!

(Luisa) (Abrazándolo dulcemente) pensé que no querrías verme después de aquella noche!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) acaso no te quedo claro esa noche lo que te dije? Te amo, y si eso es una locura? Quiero vivir esta locura a tu lado!

(Luisa) (Besándolo) yo también te amo, pero tengo tanto miedo! Yo conozco a Eliza y se que ella es capaz de lo peor si llega a enterarse de lo nuestro!

(Anthony) (Serio) pero yo no quiero dejar de verte! No me pidas que me aleje por que no voy a hacerlo!

(Luisa) (Sonriéndole) quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo?

(Anthony) (Feliz) me encantaría!

Los dos se sentaron juntos a la mesa en donde compartieron la sencilla comida que ella había preparado, después de que su padre cayera en la banca rota y muriera ella había tenido que aprender a valerse por si misma y se había acostumbrado a vivir de forma sencilla, Anthony la veía y no podía encontrar a la Luisa egoísta que había conocido en el colegio, esta era una mujer mas madura y con una dulzura en la mirada que lo tenia hipnotizado. En la mansión de los Andley la tía Elroy tenia una cena especial que compartía con la familia Lancaster, últimamente desde que Albert había salido de viaje y sus sobrinos se habían ido de nuevo Alister a Boston a estudiar, Archie casi no se aparecía si no hasta muy noche para evitar verla muy seguido y Anthony y Eliza que al parecer se habían olvidado de visitarla. Desde el mismo día de la boda de Candy; Henry Lancaster y sus hijos la visitaban frecuentemente para alegrarle la hora de la cena, realmente le parecía que Vanessa era una muy buena candidata para ser la futura señora Andley pero no quería apresurarse y darle esperanzas a la muchacha la cual se comportaba sumamente amable y educada con la dama. Por otro lado Philip el hermano mayor de la muchacha parecía ser muy galante con la dama al igual que Henry quien se preocupaba por la ausencia de su sobrino William pues estaba de viaje en un lugar al que ni siquiera había informado a la dama que iría. Después de unas semanas de viaje al fin llegaban a Beni Mellal, Albert se reunió con Mohamed quien ya le tenia una habitación al rubio en uno de los hoteles del lugar, Najda se quedo en las afueras a pesar de la insistencia del rubio en que los acompañara en el hotel, esa tarde los tres recorrieron el mercado buscando provisiones para el viaje ya que Mohamed se había enterado que una caravana de beduinos iba a un par de días adelante y seguramente los alcanzarían en Meknes. Después de conversar con Najda decidieron viajar juntos ya que ella seguía el mismo camino que la caravana. Albert hablaba con George para darle el informe de cómo estaba y que había conseguido lo cual no era casi nada pero también George le informaba de lo que estaba sucediendo en chicago.

(George) (Al otro lado del teléfono) estaba preocupado por ti William, hace varios días que no te comunicabas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo lamento George pero no logre señal estos días y el viaje en camello es un poco lento!

(George) (Serio) viaje en camello? Acaso no alquilaste un vehículo con Mohamed para movilizarte?

(Albert) (Riendo) así es pero conocí a una doctora y le ayude con un problema que tenia y tuve que enviar a Mohamed en el auto con el paciente recién operado! Mañana saldremos rumbo a Meknes para ver si alcanzamos la caravana en donde dicen que va un grupo de médicos!

(George) (Serio) espero que la encuentres pronto y la traigas a casa William, no sabes cuanto desearía estar allá buscando contigo!

(Albert) (Riendo) si tú estuvieras aquí, quien cuidaría todo en mi ausencia? Como van los muchachos y que ha estado haciendo la tía Elroy estos días?

(George) (Respirando profundo) el joven Archivald a estado un poco inquieto al parecer sigue intentando conquistar a la señorita Britter y aun no lo logra! El joven Alister y su novia volvieron a Boston hace unos días para seguir con sus estudios!

(Albert) has sabido algo de Candy y Terry?

(George) hoy están viajando para Escocia, según me dijo la señora Candy van a pasar unos días con el duque de Grandchester y luego volverán! Quien me tiene un poco al pendiente es el joven Anthony!

(Albert) (Preocupado) que ha pasado con el? Acaso el y Eliza se han peleado?

(George) el joven descubrió que la señora lo engaña y creo que a estado saliendo con una mujer a la que visita muy seguido desde hace unos días!

(Albert) (Curioso) Anthony! Anthony tiene amante?

(George) (Serio) peor que eso William, el joven Anthony se ha enamorado y quiere divorciarse de Eliza! Logre convencerlo de que espere tu regreso pero no se cuanto vaya a soportar, la señora Eliza ha estado bastante ocupada con varios miembros del club y algunos que no conocía!

(Albert) (Molesto) bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que me preocupa es lo que me dices de Anthony, sabes con quien a estado saliendo?

(George) con la señorita Luisa!

(Albert) (Asombrado) la amiga de Eliza? Acaso Anthony se volvió loco?

(George) (Serio) está enamorados William! No puedo describir la felicidad que puedo ver ahora en la mirada del joven, creo que ella le corresponde y se han estado viendo a escondidas! Lo que me preocupa es que la señora Eliza se de cuenta de todo y termine haciéndole mas daño del que le ha hecho ya a Anthony!

(Albert) (Serio) no puedes permitir que Eliza se entere de nada, si Anthony esta feliz quiero que lo siga siendo! Habla con el y dile que ya lo sabemos todo y que por instrucciones mías busque un lugar discreto para ver a esa muchacha por que no quiero que Eliza tenga ninguna ventaja sobre el divorcio y no quiero que ninguno de los dos corra peligro, que recuerde que Eliza sabe en donde vive la muchacha!

(George) hare lo que me pides, pero hay algo mas que me tiene muy preocupado! La señora Elroy esta siendo muy frecuentada por el esposo de Violet y tengo un extraño presentimiento con eso!

(Albert) (Serio) no te preocupes, Henry siempre ha visto la forma de relacionarse con la tía Elroy y su mundo de frivolidad, seguramente estará buscando el apoyo de la tía para ocupar algún cargo en la junta directiva del club social o para conseguir que la tía al fin lo deje manejar sus inversiones, solo mantente alerta y dime cualquier cosa que suceda!

(George) (Serio) no se por que hay algo que no me dices William! Te estas divirtiendo verdad? Estas vagando de nuevo y eso te tiene feliz, puedo escucharlo en tu voz!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no voy a negarte que ya me hacia falta algo como esto, pero la verdad estoy impaciente por encontrar a Alyson y ver que este bien! La vida aquí es muy diferente a lo que ella esta acostumbrada y una mujer sola corre demasiado peligro en este lugar!

(George) (Viendo el reporte que le entregaban) parece que mi sobrina utilizo la tarjeta el día de hoy aunque aun no sale en donde la utilizo gasto unos cuantos dólares! (Suspirando) por lo menos ahora sabe que cuenta con ese respaldo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) eso es muy bueno, averigua en donde la utilizo y en cuanto te llame de nuevo infórmame! Ahora debo irme te llamare en cuanto pueda y espero poder tenerte noticias!

(George) cuídate William!

(Najda) (Acercándose) al fin los encuentro! (Sonriendo) por lo menos pude conseguir provisiones más decentes y ahora podre por lo menos comer un par de días algo diferente a la carne seca y la polenta!

(Albert) (Divertido) por la cara que traes debes haber conseguido algo muy bueno!

(Najda) (Mostrándole unos frascos de conserva) son las mejores que he probado y no podía creer cuando logre comprarlas!

(Albert) (Observándola) en donde esta la cadena de oro que traías puesta ayer?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) la vendí! Necesitaba algunos suministros médicos para mi botiquín y no logre ajustar así que la vendí!

(Albert) (Serio) no debiste venderla, parecía que era muy importante para ti por la forma en que la cuidabas!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) eso ya no importa, ahora ya tengo todo lo que necesito!

(Mohamed) (Acercándose) he estado hablando con algunas personas y dicen que hay una tormenta de arena que se aproxima, si no nos adelantamos un poco no podremos alcanzar a la caravana!

(Albert) (Guardando su teléfono) pues no esperemos más, salgamos de inmediato!

(Mohamed) ese es el problema que si metemos el auto a una tormenta de arena no podremos avanzar mas! La arena es muy peligrosa y corremos el riesgo de averiar el auto y quedarnos a pie en el desierto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces sigamos el viaje en camello!

(Najda) (Seria) con dos camellos no creo que lleguemos muy lejos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) compraremos un par de camellos mas!

(Mohamed) (Serio) al señor Johnson no le va a gustar eso señor Andley!

(Najda) (Sorprendida) Andley?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) así es, Albert Andley!

(Najda) (Seria) vaya no pensé que estaba viajando con toda una celebridad a mi lado!

(Albert) (Serio) hay algún problema con que sea un Andley? Por que, si no recuerdo mal tu aun no me dices tu nombre real!

(Najda) (Seria) mi nombre es Najda, en eso no te mentí! Solo me reserve mi apellido!

(Albert) (Viéndola caminar con su bolso de compras) y no vas a decirme tu apellido?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) Stewart! (Viéndolo detenerse) si vas a comprar los camellos será mejor que te apresures!

(Albert) (Sonriendo mientras la alcanzaba para ayudarle) déjame llevar eso!

(Najda) (Sonriendo picara) no se te estropeara el manicure?

(Albert) (Serio) en algún momento me has visto las uñas?

(Najda) (Pensando divertida ¨no solo las uñas¨) no, solo quería verte enojado! Vamos al mercado de camellos para ver si encontramos los que necesitas!

(Albert) (Serio) ahora me vas a decir que eres experta en camellos!

(Najda) (Riendo) no, pero aprendí un truco! Cuando llegue y compre mi primer camello lo hice sola!

(Albert) (Curioso) y que sucedió?

(Najda) (Riendo) compre el más viejo del lote y se me murió a unos kilómetros de la ciudad! Me toco regresar caminando con todas mis cosas a rastras! (Viéndolo reír divertido) fue entonces que observe como lo hacen los expertos, quieres ver?

(Albert) te advierto que si se me muere algún camello me subiré al tuyo contigo!

(Najda) (Pensando ¨que se le mueran los dos que compre¨) no te preocupes, te conseguiré los mejores del lote!

Al llegar al lote de camellos Albert la observo mientras ella observaba de cerca a los camellos y el la imitaba en todo como habían acordado, caminaban entre los camellos palpando por aquí y por allá mientras el vendedor parecía ponerse cada vez mas y mas nervioso al verlos hacer todo aquel ritual. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras Albert divertido se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

(Albert) (Susurrando) que estamos haciendo?

(Najda) (Seria) comprando un par de camellos para ti!

(Albert) (Viendo al vendedor acerarse) allí viene el vendedor!

(Najda) pregúntale por estos dos así! (Susurrándole al oído)

(Albert) (Viendo al vendedor) Bikam wahid? (Cuanto cuesta uno)

(Vendedor) (Sonriendo) Alf euro! (Mil euros)

(Najda) (Susurrando) mil es mucho ofrécele! (Susurrando de nuevo)

(Albert) Kathir! (Mucho) Thamania mia´a! (Ochocientos)

(Vendedor) (Viéndolos indeciso) Shwalah, Tisain Kamisa! (Muy poco, novecientos)

(Najda) (Sonriendo) novecientos esta bien! Dile (susurrando)

(Albert) Sa´ashtariha, ithinin! (Compro los dos)

El vendedor se alejo para traer correas para los dos animales que acababa de vender a los extranjeros. Mohamed se acerco incrédulo a la pareja que sonreía divertida.

(Mohamed) (Viéndola sonreír) como aprendió a negociar camellos?

(Najda) (Riendo) no se negociar!

(Albert) (Serio) entonces que hicimos?

(Najda) (Señalando con la mirada) lo mismo que aquel al que le gustaron los que compraste!

(Mohamed) (Riendo) waja, waja! (Esta bien, está bien)

(Albert) (Curioso) cuanto estamos pagando al fin?

(Mohamed) (Sonriendo) por lo que escuche están comprando camellos de mil doscientos euros a solo novecientos! (Viéndola) para ser mujer no lo hace tan mal!

(Najda) (Seria) no se si tomarlo como cumplido o como insulto! Pero gracias!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) nunca imagine que estos animales fueran tan caros! (Acariciándolos) pero son hermosos!

(Najda) (Tomando la correa de uno) pues págalos porque se hace tarde!

La muchacha se alejo con los camellos mientras Albert y Mohamed aun conversaban pagando los animales.

(Mohamed) (Preocupado) cuando el señor Johnson sepa que dejamos el auto en esta ciudad para que usted pase mas tiempo con esa muchacha se va a molestar!

(Albert) (Serio) y quien dijo que es para pasar mas tiempo con ella?

(Mohamed) (Sonriendo) nadie lo dijo señor! Yo solo digo que el señor George se va a molestar!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) vámonos ya!

En Londres Terry y Candy esperaban la llegada del duque a la mansión pues realmente habían viajado no solo para pasar unos días en la villa si no que a petición del mismo duque quien le había rogado a su hijo que fueran a verlo pues necesitaba hablar con ellos. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin llego y entro a la biblioteca en donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, al verlos solamente sonrío. En los ojos de su hijo había un brillo que el jamás había visto en los años que habían convivido mientras el estaba en el colegio san pablo.

(Richard) (Sonriendo) me alegra mucho que hayan aceptado venir a verme!

(Terry) (Serio) como estas papa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) me alegra verlo duque!

(Richard) (Sonriendo) nunca había visto ese brillo en tu mirada hijo! (Viéndola) creo que la responsable es esta hermosa jovencita! Me alegra mucho de que al fin hayas encontrado lo que necesitabas Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) déjate de rodeos papa! Mejor dime por que insististe tanto en que pasáramos unos días aquí contigo?

(Richard) (Sentándose) siempre directo verdad Terry? Esta bien! Te pedí que vinieras por que Eleanor y yo hemos decidido reconciliarnos!

(Terry) (Asombrado) como?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) que emoción!

(Terry) (Serio) cuando decidieron eso y porque no me habían dicho nada?

(Candy) (Asombrada por su reacción) Terry, no te alegra?

(Terry) (Serio) no pecosa, no me alegra! Lo último que yo recuerdo de la relación entre ellos fueron las peleas y las discusiones por quien se quedaría con mi custodia para manejarme a su antojo!

(Richard) (Serio) se que nunca te dimos buenos recuerdos hijo, pero Eleanor y yo siempre nos hemos amado aun en contra de mi necedad por mantener las apariencias y la aristocracia! (Bajando la mirada) ahora puedo ver que hice mal en no tomar mis cosas e irme tras ustedes cuando tuve la oportunidad! Por eso hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo con Eleanor y hemos decidido casarnos!

(Terry) (Viendo por la ventana) y que opina la bruja de tu esposa de todo esto?

(Richard) (Sonriendo) ella se fue de aquí hace mas de un año! (Viendo la cara de asombro de su hijo) acaso no sabias eso tampoco? Entonces te alegrara saber que eres mi único hijo legítimo!

(Terry) (Burlón) así que la bruja te tomo el pelo con los hijos que te dijo que eran tuyos! (Riendo) ahora entiendo porque decidiste volver con mi madre! Lo que no entiendo todavía es que papel juego yo en todo esto? Ustedes no necesitan de mi aprobación para hacer lo que se les antoje como siempre!

(Candy) (Tomándole la mano) Terry, no le hables así a tu padre sin antes haber escuchado lo que tiene que decirte!

(Terry) (Apretándole la mano) creo que ha dicho suficiente Candy! (Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta) nos vamos pecosas, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí!

(Richard) (Poniéndose de pie) te suplico que me escuches Terrence! Solo por esta vez te lo suplico!

(Terry) (Asombrado) tu me suplicas?

(Richard) (Serio) si Terrence! Te suplico que por favor no te vayas hasta que me escuches!

(Terry) (Volviendo al sillón junto con Candy) que puede ser tan grave para que te animes a suplicarme?

(Richard) (Bajando la mirada) tu madre y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de poco tiempo y eso traerá sus consecuencias aunque aun no estoy seguro de cuales serán!

(Terry) y esas consecuencias que tienen que ver conmigo?

(Candy) (Levantándose) creo que los dejare solos!

(Richard) (Negando) no Candy, esto también te concierne a ti! Por favor siéntate!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) que sucede papa?

(Richard) (Sentándose frente a ellos) en unos meses más Eleanor y yo vamos a casarnos y después de eso esperare a que la corte decida que sucederá con mi titulo! (Viéndolo) existe la posibilidad de que no suceda nada y me permitan conservarlo y darle el titulo de duquesa a Eleanor! (Suspirando) pero también existe la posibilidad de que me pidan que lo deje!

(Terry) (Serio) eso en que me afecta a mí y a mi esposa?

(Richard) si me piden que deje el titulo puedo elegir entre perderlo por completo o heredárselo a mi hijo mayor y a su esposa! A ustedes dos Terry! (Viéndolo suplicante) tu sabes que ese titulo a pertenecido a los Grandchester desde hace muchos siglos y la verdad es que me gustaría que tu y Candy lo aceptaran cuando me toque dejarlo! (Aclarando) yo sin embargo no pienso detener mi matrimonio con Eleanor, sea cual sea tu respuesta! Si ustedes deciden no aceptar el ducado y me piden que lo entregue lo hare y me iré a vivir con Eleanor al lugar que ella escoja!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) me alegro mucho por Eleanor y por usted señor duque!

(Richard) (Sonriendo) no crees que ahora que te casaste con mi hijo debes dejar de decirme así? Llámame Richard solamente!

(Terry) (Levantándose) debemos irnos Candy! El camino a la villa es largo y quiero llegar esta misma noche!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) yo pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí esta noche!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) mi idea de luna de miel no incluye a mi padre bajo el mismo techo pecosa!

(Richard) (Sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de ella) vayan con cuidado hijos! (Deteniendo a Terry) espero que consideres lo que hablamos Terrence!

(Terry) (Serio) hablaremos después papa! Nos veremos antes de partir para chicago!

El duque no pudo hacer mas que aceptar que debía darle tiempo a su hijo para que decidiera que hacer, solo podía esperar a que el decidiera seguir con el antiguo legado de la familia en caso de que el tuviera que entregarlo. En el consorcio George estaba en la oficina de Anthony esperando que este llegara después de almorzar y pasar fuera casi toda la tarde, el sabia muy bien en donde se había metido el muchacho y realmente lo preocupaba pues conocía muy bien el carácter de Eliza quien si llegaba a enterarse seria todo un desastre para el joven muchacho, al fin después de esperarlo toda la tarde casi al dar las cinco Anthony entro a su oficina sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro que lo observaba sentado en el sillón junto a la librera.

(George) (Sobresaltando al muchacho) buenas tardes Anthony!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) George! No te había visto!

(George) (Sereno acercándose al escritorio) tu secretaria me dijo que saliste desde medio día, he estado esperando desde entonces!

(Anthony) (Serio) no sabia que ahora me controlabas!

(George) (Serio) debo hacerlo, le prometí a William que estaría pendiente de todos en su ausencia!

(Anthony) (Nervioso) que tan pendiente has estado?

(George) (Sonriendo) lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estas enamorado de la señorita Luisa!

(Anthony) (Cayendo sentado) desde cuando lo sabes?

(George) (Sereno) acaso no es de allí de donde vienes Anthony? (Viendo la cara de angustia del muchacho) creo que te estas precipitando demasiado y no estas haciendo bien las cosas muchacho!

(Anthony) (Molesto) creo que no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie mas!

(George) has pensado que harás si Eliza llega a enterarse de esto? Las consecuencias de lo que haces ahora pueden ser graves para ti mas que para ella, si ella llega a acusarte de infidelidad!

(Anthony) (Bajando la cabeza) no me importa!

(George) (Sonriendo) pues a William y a mi si! Entregándole dos llaves por eso queremos ayudarte si es que realmente esto es lo que quieres!

(Anthony) (Atónito) Albert lo sabe? Y que opina el de todo esto? (Tomando las llaves) para que es esto?

(George) (Sentándose frente a el) esas llaves son del auto azul que esta en el garaje del edificio y la del pequeño departamento que esta en esta dirección! (Entregándole una nota) no es prudente que tú estés llegando al departamento de esa joven cuando sabes bien que Eliza lo conoce!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) Albert me esta dando permiso de engañar a Eliza?

(George) (Serio) William te esta apoyando para que seas feliz! (Caminando hacia la puerta) el lamenta mucho aun el que te hayas visto obligado a casarte con la señora Eliza y esta es su forma de ayudarte a buscar tu felicidad! Ya después el hablara contigo cuando regrese!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo abrir la puerta) muchas gracias George! No sabes lo que esto significa para mí!

George solamente le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la oficina dejando al joven rubio viendo aun las llaves que sostenía en las manos. En la mansión de los Andley esa misma noche sucedía lo que mas había temido George en ausencia de su pupilo, la señora Elroy había invitado a cenar esa noche a los Lancaster para proponerles al fin lo que tanto habían procurado Henry y su hija, al fin habían logrado conquistar la voluntad de la anciana matriarca de la familia y esta estaba a punto de hacer un acuerdo con ellos para que en seis meses mas la muchacha se casara con William y se convirtiera en la nueva señora Andley.

(Henry) (Fingiendo estar sorprendido) usted nos esta proponiendo un compromiso entre mi hija y su sobrino señora Elroy?

(Elroy) (Seria) me he dado cuenta de que Vanessa es exactamente el tipo de dama que William necesita! (Serena) pero si ustedes no lo creen conveniente yo puedo entenderlo!

(Violet) (Seria) y su sobrino esta de acuerdo con un compromiso arreglado señora?

(Vanessa) (Incomoda) por favor mama, si la señora Elroy esta arreglando un compromiso para el debe ser por que el mismo se lo pidió!

(Violet) (Viendo la mirada molesta de su esposo) yo solo pregunto por que como el no esta presente en esta reunión!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) en la familia Andley siempre he sido yo quien a hecho estas decisiones y nunca me he equivocado como podrán haberse dado cuenta en la boda de mi sobrina con el hijo del duque Grandchester!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) muy sabia elección, si me permite opinar!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Vanessa) entonces Vanessa; aceptas el compromiso con mi sobrino William?

(Vanessa) (¨humildemente¨) si esa es la decisión que ustedes toman yo no puedo oponerme señora! Yo siempre hare lo que papa considere mejor para mi y si lo mejor es William entonces no tengo nada que decir mas que agradecerle por haber pensado que puedo ser la mujer adecuada para el!

(Elroy) (Complacida) entonces no hay nada mas que decir, en seis meses celebraremos la boda y en un mes en cuanto William vuelva anunciaremos el compromiso con una cena!

En el desierto ya casi se había ocultado el sol cuando llegaron cerca de un estanque, este era un poco mas pequeño que el anterior pero después de haber viajado desde medio día hasta casi las siete era un lugar fresco para pasar la noche. Después de montar el campamento Albert se recostó dentro de su tienda, la verdad era que después de tantos días viajando en camello con Najda se comenzaba a sentir realmente agotado, sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido al igual que Mohamed quien estaba del otro lado de la tienda que compartían los dos caballeros. Najda al ver que los dos dormían aprovecho para refrescarse un poco, después de dar un ultimo vistazo a los dos caballeros dormidos camino hasta la orilla del estanque un poco alejada de la vista de la tienda y se quito la ropa para meterse al agua a refrescarse, se sentía demasiado cansada para nadar y realmente no quería hacer ningún ruido que los despertara o la encontrarían prácticamente desnuda entre el agua, simplemente se acomodo a modo que el agua la cubriera hasta los hombros y recostó la cabeza en una piedra, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a dormitar, hasta que escucho un ruido que la hizo ponerse alerta. Al abrir los ojos y hundirse un poco mas en el agua pudo ver como Albert quien suponiendo que la muchacha estaba descansando había bajado al estanque y quitándose la ropa sin hacer ruido se había comenzado a meter al agua, Najda lo observo de pies a cabeza completamente hipnotizada al ver cada musculo bien delineado en el cuerpo del rubio aunque por la falta de luz no lograba ver gran cosa comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo se le erizaba al solo saber que el estaba entrando al mismo estanque que ella completamente en todo su esplendor. Albert se termino de meter al agua y comenzaba a nadar cuando de repente toco algo que lo alarmo por un momento pero al voltear a ver adonde tenia la mano solo pudo ver un poco mas allá a la muchacha que se había quedado muda al verlo entrar al estanque y lo que lo había alarmado al tocarlo no era otra cosa que la pierna desnuda de la muchacha bajo el agua.

(Albert) (Retirando la mano) perdón, no sabia que estabas aquí!

(Najda) (Sonrojada sin que el pudiera verlo) pensé que estabas dormido!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no podía dormir tranquilo con el calor que hace!

(Najda) (Hundiéndose hasta el cuello) pues ya te refrescaste ahora sal de aquí!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) mejor sal tu que ya tienes rato de estar aquí! Yo quiero nadar un rato!

(Najda) (Alarmada) como quieres que me salga si no tengo ropa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido ante tal confesión) y que culpa tengo yo de que no traigas ropa? Tengo calor y quiero bañarme!

(Najda) (Seria) no levantes la voz o despertaras a Mohamed y vendrá y me vera desnuda!

(Albert) (Curioso) de verdad estas desnuda?

(Najda) (Seria) no es tu problema, sal de aquí!

(Albert) (Serio) no puedo!

(Najda) (Cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos) porque no?

(Albert) (Suspirando) por que también estoy desnudo! (Al ver los ojos de la muchacha mas abiertos que de costumbre) pero como soy todo un caballero puedo prometerte que no te veré cuando salgas, aquí me quedare viendo para otro lado!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) y tu que dijiste, esta ya salió no? Mejor sal tú!

(Albert) (Riendo al escuchar ruido en su tienda) creo que ya despertó Mohamed!

(Najda) (Nerviosa) por favor, sal y distráelo para que yo pueda salir sin que me vea!

(Albert) (Riendo) voltea para otro lado que voy a salir!

(Najda) (Volteando) apúrate antes que salga de la tienda!

(Albert) (Poniéndose junto a ella) ya recordé que yo también estoy desnudo así que no quiero salir, no confío en ti!

(Najda) (Enojada) esta bien, pero si volteas te juro que me la pagas!

La muchacha comenzó a salir del agua después de dejar al rubio viendo para el otro lado, intento salir lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido para que el hombre que estaba aun en la tienda no saliera a ver y la encontrara desnuda. Estaba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta que la curiosidad había terminado por vencer al rubio quien de reojo la había visto salir del agua y colocarse la bata. Sin mirar atrás la muchacha corrió hasta su tienda y entro para vestirse mientras Albert salía del agua y hacia lo mismo a orillas del estanque aun repasando en la memoria la silueta desnuda de la muchacha que con toda la ropa que se ponía durante el día no dejaba a la imaginación la hermosa silueta que acababa de ver. De repente se sentía atraído por aquella muchacha y su sola presencia en el agua le había dejado un cosquilleo en cierta parte del cuerpo que era lo que había evitado que el saliera primero a vestirse pues no había esperado tener esa reacción ante la muchacha que estaba desnuda junto a el en el estanque. Sin mucho ánimo entro de nuevo a su tienda y se tiro a dormir sobre lo que utilizaba de cama. En su tienda Najda había terminado de vestirse y se disponía a dormir, aunque sin saber por que se sentía aun mas acalorada que cuando había decidido meterse al agua. Tal vez había sido por la carrera que había tenido que hacer desde el estanque a su tienda o simplemente la sensual presencia del rubio junto a ella en el estanque, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a fantasear en lo que hubiera hecho el rubio si ella se hubiera dejado llevar por el impulso que había sentido de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, asombrada de los pensamientos que tenia se cubrió con el velo que tenia junto a ella y se esforzó por dormirse, un día largo le esperaba a los tres si querían llegar a Meknes antes de medio día cuando el calor era mas insoportable. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron antes del alba para poder iniciar el viaje con un poco de fresco, Najda evitaba a toda costa ver de frente al rubio mientras este no hacia mas que disimular viendo lo hermoso que era todo aquel paisaje sin darse cuenta de que Mohamed sonreía divertido al ver a los dos viajeros mas callados que el día anterior que no habían dejado de conversar todo el tiempo, con el mismo silencio llegaron hasta la ciudad de Meknes en donde después de despedirse de ellos por ese día Mohamed siguió de largo hasta su casa pues el era de esa ciudad. Albert y Najda caminaron por el mercado hasta encontrar al grupo de médicos que habían llegado el día antes solo para enterarse que la caravana se había ido de largo con parte del grupo de médicos rumbo a casa blanca, la ciudad por la cual había llegado Albert hacia unas semanas atrás para que los médicos viajaran de vuelta a América.

(Najda) (Viéndolo desconcertado) entonces que harás ahora?

(Albert) (Resoplando) ir al aeropuerto mas cercano y regresar a chicago, con suerte Alyson ira en ese grupo que va de vuelta y la encontrare allá!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) tanto así te afecta no haber podido encontrarla?

(Albert) (Serio) le quede muy mal a George!

(Najda) (Confundida) que tiene que ver tu amigo George con ella?

(Albert) (Suspirando) George y Violet son hermanos y yo les ofrecí venir a buscarla para llevarla a casa! Ellos están muy preocupados por ella! George es como mi hermano y lamento mucho haberle fallado en esto!

(Najda) (Sonriéndole) tal vez ella ya vaya camino a América, o por lo menos ya debe estarse preparando para irse por que el viaje hasta casa blanca es largo!

(Albert) (Viéndola tan conmovida) y tu porque te entristeces?

(Najda) (Riendo) por cursi por que mas?

(Latifa) (Gritando desde una esquina) Najda!

(Albert) (Asombrado al ver a aquella muchacha gritando) creo que te llaman!

(Najda) (Viendo quien era) Tiffany, estaba a punto de preguntar donde esta tu casa! (Abrazándola) hace tantos meses que no te veía!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) Marhaba Najda! (Hola)

(Najda) (Haciendo una reverencia) Ali Amín, masaael kheer! (Buenas tardes)

(Amín) (Riendo) veo que tu vocabulario ha mejorado en estos meses!

(Latifa) (Viendo al rubio) shkun hue? (Quien es el)

(Najda) (Sonriendo) perdón, Albert te presento al tío Amín y a su hija mi amiga Latifa! Este es un amigo, su nombre es Albert!

(Amín) (Serio) viajando sola con un hombre Najda? Eso es haraam! (Aclarando) si fueras árabe pero como dice mi hija, en tu tierra quien sabe! (Sonriendo) cuanto tiempo se quedaran?

(Najda) (Viendo a Albert) bueno, no lo se Albert quiere llegar a Fez para tomar un avión!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) por lo menos se quedaran para la boda de mi hermano mañana en la noche verdad?

(Najda) (Viendo al rubio) no lo se!

(Amín) (Amable) espero que sean mis invitados en mi casa hasta que se vayan!

(Albert) (Sabiendo que era un honor) será agradable ver una boda de estas tierras! Les agradezco su amable invitación!

(Najda) (Emocionada) te quedaras uno días mas entonces?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que si!

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la casa de Latifa en donde Najda fue acomodada en la habitación de Latifa junto con ella mientras Albert recibió otra habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Mientras Albert aprovechaba volver a tener una fresca ducha a la mano Najda y Latifa conversaban en la habitación que compartirían.

(Latifa) (Emocionada) de donde sacaste a es hombre tan zwin? (Guapo)

(Najda) (Sonriendo) es una larga historia, el vino a marruecos buscando a alguien!

(Latifa) (Viéndole una expresión extraña en el rostro) a quien viene buscando?

(Najda) (Suspirando) a una mujer llamada Alyson Lancaster!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) Alyson Lancaster? Y por que la busca si ya te encontró?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 10: **Sueños de Mil y Una Noche**

Yajaira


	10. Chapter 10

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 10**

**Sueños de Mil y Una Noche**

Alyson veía a su amiga a los ojos sin poder explicar todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza desde que sabia que Albert la buscaba para llevarla con su madre de vuelta a chicago, y se sentía aun mas confundida al haber escuchado que su madre tenia un hermano del que ella nunca había escuchado y que ese no era otro mas que el hombre con el que su rubio acompañante conversaba por teléfono.

(Latifa) (seria) contesta Najda, por que no le has dicho a tu amigo Albert que tu eres Alyson Lancaster?

(Alyson) (levantándose de la cama) porque yo deje de ser Lancaster hace mucho tiempo y tu lo sabes!

(Latifa) (cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho) a mi no me puedes engañar, hemos sido amigas demasiado tiempo como para que vengas ahora a querer verme la cara de tonta!

(Alyson) (seria) el quiere llevarme a casa y yo no quiero mas confrontaciones con ellos!

(Latifa) (abrazándola) habiba! (querida) en algún momento tendrás que volver a casa y lo sabes! Por que no aprovechas y haces el viaje con ese hombre tan zwin que tienes enfrente! (pícara) o vas a decirme que no te has dado cuenta que esta muy guapo?

(Alyson) (suspirando) claro que me di cuenta, por que crees que sigo sin decirle mi nombre real? Si se lo digo capaz que me lleva corriendo a casa! Solo quería conocerlo bien antes de que se fuera de vuelta a chicago!

(Latifa) (viéndola a los ojos) a ti te gusta ese hombre! (asombrada) pero será posible que al fin superaste el trauma que te dejo el imbécil de Philip?

(Alyson) (sonrojada) quien dijo que me gusta Albert?

(Latifa) (con las manos en jarro) lo dicen tus ojos que brillan cada vez que dices su nombre! (divertida) por que no aprovechas la fiesta de mi hermano para darle una demostración de tu danza a ver si con el movimiento de tu cadera lo enloqueces!

(Alyson) (riendo) por favor amiga, yo no bailo tan bien! Capaz que en vez de volverlo loco lo hago reír como loco al verme hacer el ridículo!

(Latifa) (seria) no me digas que ya olvidaste todo lo que te enseñe? No es posible olvidar esta danza cuando la hemos bailado casi todas las noches desde que estábamos en Harvard! (sonriendo) yo se que eres casi tan buena como yo para danzar, es solo cuestión de que practiquemos esta noche y mañana en la fiesta estarás danzando conmigo como antes!

(Alyson) (bajando la mirada) tengo miedo de enamorarme de el! El no puede corresponder lo que yo estoy sintiendo porque no somos de mundos iguales!

(Latifa) (acariciándole el cabello) si ese hombre no llega a sentir lo que veo en tus ojos que ya sientes por el, será por que es un tonto y no te merece! (sonriendo) ya es hora que olvides lo que el imbécil aquel quiso hacerte y te des la oportunidad de conocer lo que aun no conoces!

(Alyson) (triste) desde que el llego y me dijo que venia de parte de mama siento que la extraño mas de lo que puedo soportar! Han pasado mas de dos años desde que la vi!

(Latifa) (sonriendo) pues entonces vuelve a chicago! (levantándose) pero por ahora no quiero verte triste por que te tengo una sorpresa que te tengo guardada desde tu cumpleaños!

(Alyson) (sonriendo) pero mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses!

(Latifa) (sacando una caja) y que querías que tomara un camello y fuera a buscarte al desierto para darte tu regalo? Estas loca! Mira que yo soy de aquí y no soporto estar afuera a esta hora con ese calor que hay! (sentándose) no entiendo como has tardado tanto tiempo en venir a refugiarte aquí conmigo y hacerme compañía? Toma!

(Alyson) (viendo el contenido de la caja) esto es hermoso, pero es demasiado para que lo acepte! Esto es como para una princesa!

(Latifa) (poniéndose de pie) exacto, es para la princesa Arifa Najda y esa princesa se lo va a poner ahora mismo por que desde que lo compre me muero de ganas por ver como te queda! (ayudándole a sacar el traje) este es el traje de danza mas hermoso que he visto y en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti!

(Alyson) (desvistiéndose) pero eso no podre usarlo en publico!

(Latifa) (viendo al rubio que caminaba del otro lado del pasillo) tal vez si tu amigo tiene suerte lo uses para el mi querida Najda!

(Alyson) (riendo divertida) estas loca! Me paro frente a el en esto y es capaz de atravesar el desierto corriendo desbocado para salir en el primer avión que encuentre lejos de aquí!

Las dos reían mientras afuera en el pasillo Albert había decidido explorar un poco la hermosa casa que mas que casa parecía un palacio de cuento, sin querer se había acercado a la habitación de las muchachas y sin buscarlo se había topado con la visión mas excitante que hubiera podido imaginar, frente a el estaba la puerta de la habitación de Latifa y Alyson se encontraba en ese momento vestida únicamente con la prenda intima que iba bajo el traje que era simplemente un calzoncito en color celeste y sin poder moverse vio cuando ella se colocaba lo que parecía ser una falda hecha por una seda celeste y azul con un cinturón de la misma tela que le ceñía desde media cadera hasta un poco abajo del trasero siendo el resto completamente abierto dejando a la vista un par de bien torneadas y bronceadas piernas lo que le recordó que la noche anterior había tenido su mano rozando una de ellas. La vio cuando con ayuda de Latifa quien ya había notado la presencia del rubio en la puerta se colocaba la parte de arriba del traje lo que era simplemente un sostén a su parecer hecho de lentejuelas y pedrerías azules, al terminar de ayudarle y antes de que ella se percatara de la presencia del rubio Latifa lo vio directamente a los ojos con una mirada pícara que lo hizo ruborizarse y retroceder hasta estar fuera de la vista y salir lo mas rápido que pudo de ese pasillo topándose con Amín el padre de la muchacha a medio camino. Este al ver que era la primera visita del rubio a la ciudad lo estaba buscando para invitarlo a que los acompañara a el y a su hijo Abdul a comprar el regalo que le daría a la novia en la boda. Después de convencerlo los tres salieron de la casa mientras en la habitación las dos muchachas bailaban divertidas recordando los días de universidad en Boston, cuando bailaban en su habitación para quitarse un poco el estrés. Los tres caminaron por el mercado mostrándole al rubio todo lo que había de interés hasta llegar al lugar en donde compraría la joya que el novio le regalaría a su novia al siguiente día. Albert comenzó a curiosear hasta que se topo con un juego de joyas que le llamo la atención, sin poder evitarlo recordó a la hermosa Najda en aquel traje de baile que la había visto ponerse y la imagino usándolo con esas joyas que tenia frente a el.

(Albert) (llamando a Amín) me gustaría que me ayudara por favor!

(Amín) (sonriendo) será un placer! Que es lo que desea?

(Albert) (mostrándole las joyas) quiero comprar esto!

(Amín) (sonriendo) para alguien en especial?

(Albert) (viendo las joyas) son para Najda!

(Amín) (feliz) Mabruk! (felicidades)

El hombre se acerco y después de hablar con su hijo volvieron junto al rubio trayendo al vendedor, los tres no dejaban de felicitarlo a lo que el supuso que era por que había tenido buen gusto al escoger la joya.

(Abdul) (estrechándole la mano) mabruk Albert!

(Albert) (un poco confundido por la emoción de ellos) shokran! (gracias)

(vendedor) mabruk!

(Albert) (sonriendo sin entender por que el alboroto) shokran!

Después de salir de la joyería los tres volvieron a la casa para almorzar cosa que dejo al rubio admirado al ver que todos comían al parecer en el mismo plato y ninguno usaba los cubiertos como el estaba acostumbrado, simplemente se sentaban como era costumbre alrededor de la mesa con una servilleta en la mano para meter la otra en la comida y comenzar a comer. Al ver que Najda también lo hacia no tuvo mas remedio que unirse al festín ya que realmente se moría de hambre pues esa mañana habían iniciado el viaje sin comer un desayuno decente. Después de comer y tomar el te, decidió buscar a su acompañante para darle el regalo que le había comprado mientras Latifa conversaba con su padre de los ultimo detalles de la boda del siguiente día.

en el salón

(Latifa) (sonriendo) todo esta quedando muy bien papa!

(Amín) (feliz) la alegría entro en esta casa con mayor intensidad con la llegada de ese extranjero!

(Latifa) (confundida) por que lo dices papa?

(Abdul) (sonriendo) el extranjero le compro oro a Najda y ahora fue a ofrecérselo!

(Amín) (sonriendo) si ella lo acepta podremos celebrar doblemente!

(Latifa) (riendo sin poder evitarlo) Insha´allah! (que Dios lo permita) pero creo que ellos no tienen nuestras mismas costumbres papa!

(Amín) (serio) Allah es el mismo aquí y donde sea hija! Solo espero que Najda sepa apreciar el valor de ese regalo!

en el pasillo viendo hacia el jardín

(Albert) (acercándose con el estuche en la mano) Najda? Fui al mercado con el señor Amín y vi algo que me gusto mucho y quisiera que lo aceptaras! (entregándole la caja) espero que te guste!

(Alyson) (sonriendo) no tenias que comprarme nada Albert, pero te lo agradezco! (abriendo el estuche y viendo las joyas) Albert, yo no puedo aceptar esto (asombrada) es demasiado! Debió costarte una fortuna!

(Albert) (sonriendo) solo pensé que te verías muy linda si las usas mañana en la fiesta! Escuche decir a Latifa que usarías un vestido igual al de ella y pensé que con esto te verías mas bonita que ella!

(Alyson) (sonrojada) pero es que esto es demasiado caro!

(Albert) (serio) no voy a aceptarlas de vuelta! Son tuyas y quiero vértelas puestas mañana, por favor!

(Alyson) (sonriéndole a punto de llorar) muchas gracias Albert, nunca nadie me había dado algo tan bonito! Te prometo usarlas en la fiesta!

Sin poder decir mas, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a la habitación para mostrarle a Latifa el regalo que le había dado el rubio quien al sentir aquella caricia había tenido que contenerse para no apresarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Latifa reía divertida al ver la emoción de su amiga al mostrarle las joyas que luciría en la fiesta de bodas de Abdul. Esa noche después de cenar todos, las dos muchachas se retiraron a su habitación para probarse los trajes que usarían al día siguiente en la fiesta. Esa tarde el padre de Latifa los había llevado y se los había entregado. El traje de su hija era en color oro con un hermoso velo con bordados de oro para cubrir su cabello. Y para Alyson había llevado un sencillo pero hermoso vestidos de seda blanco perlado pero sin velo ya que según Latifa le había explicado se debía a que ella era extranjera y no estaba obligada, cosa que le agrado ya que eso le daría oportunidad de lucir las joyas que Albert le había dado que tenían también una especie de colgante para lucir en la frente. Después de probarse la ropa Najda se recostó y se quedo dormida pues estaba muy cansada. Latifa al verla tan cansada salió a tomar aire, al llegar a uno de los balcones que daban hacia el jardín principal en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda al día siguiente se encontró con Albert quien no podía dormir pues estaba muy intranquilo desde esa tarde cuando por accidente había visto a la hermosa Najda casi desnuda y el solo recuerdo le provocaba intranquilidad y un ahogo que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, por lo que al darse cuenta de que no podría dormir había salido a tomar un poco de aire. Latifa se acerco a el para conversar un rato, ella no era como todas las mujeres de su tierra que eran sumisas, Latifa era una mujer muy directa a la que le gustaba encarar las cosas a como vinieran presentándose. Sonriendo se acerco al rubio para conversar con el.

(Latifa) (sonriendo) tomando el fresco?

(Albert) no podía dormir y vine a ver como habían arreglado el jardín! Nunca imagine que fuera así de majestuosa la celebración de una boda!

(Latifa) (interesada) entonces nunca ha visto una boda marroquí?

(Albert) (sonriéndole) no, esta será la primera!

(Latifa) espero que la disfrute! (antes de retirarse) puedo preguntarle algo Albert?

(Albert) (asintiendo) por supuesto!

(Latifa) (viéndolo de frente) le gusta Najda? Le pregunto por la forma en que la veía esta tarde antes de salir con mi familia al mercado!

(Albert) (sonrojado al recordad) no era mi intensión espiarlas se lo juro! (pensativo) fue solo que cuando la vi no pude moverme! (sonriendo) creo que puedo decirle sinceramente que si, si me gusta y me gusta mucho!

(Latifa) (tomándolo del brazo) vamos a caminar un poco y así le diré lo que sucederá mañana en la celebración!

(Albert) (caminando con ella) será una fiesta muy grande verdad!

(Latifa) (asintiendo) así es, pero como ustedes serán los únicos extranjeros que asistirán debe saber que tendrán que participar!

Latifa le fue explicando paso a paso lo que sucedería y la forma en que el debía comportarse al estar presente en el contrato de matrimonio que por costumbre era entre el padre de la novia y el novio. Albert escucho muy interesado todo lo que la muchacha le decía pues realmente estaba fascinado con la cultura de esos lugares. Después de una larga conversación Latifa se retiro a dormir mientras Albert aun observaba la cantidad de flores que adornaban el jardín y las fuentes despidiendo un aroma penetrante a pétalos de rosas. Después de dar una vuelta mas entro a su habitación, si la fiesta era tan majestuosa como decían quería estar descansado para no perderse ningún detalle. A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban en la habitación antes de arreglarse para la boda pues por ser la primera vez que Alyson participaría en una Latifa quería que asistiera lo mas hermosa que pudiera, incluso la había convencido de pintar en sus manos dos pequeños tatuajes de gena, al igual que ella y después de ayudarle a colocarse las joyas que Albert le había regalado salieron juntas a la habitación en donde la novia estaba siendo preparada, las dos se sentaron junto a la novia a escuchar lo que las damas mas ancianas decían como era la costumbre y al tener a una extranjera entre ellas también le hablaban directamente para dejarla participar. Albert vistió para la ocasión un traje tradicional de fiesta que Amín le había dado para ese día y se encontraba en el salón en donde se llevaba a cabo el contrato entre Abdul y el padre de la novia, después de mucho hablar cosas que Albert no podía entender habían tomado un lienzo blanco y lo habían colocado sobre las manos del novio y el suegro, por su parte Amín hiso algo muy parecido con el tal como Latifa le había dicho que sucedería debido a que el era un invitado de honor y después de escuchar lo que Amín decía sin entender nada todo daría por terminado.

(Amín) (al terminar la ceremonia) Allah te trajo para darte una gran bendición Albert, espero que sepas apreciar el regalo de Allah cada día de tu vida!

(Albert) (sonriendo sin entender muy bien sus palabras) Shokraan! (gracias) es un honor estar aquí!

(Amín) (levantándose) es hora de traer a la novia y comenzar la fiesta!

En la otra habitación los testigos llegaban a preguntar a la novia como era costumbre si aceptaba el contrato antes de llevarla con el novio, al entrar Latifa se sentó junto a Najda para explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando paso a paso. Después de recibir la contestación de la novia y ahora esposa de Abdul le hablaron a Najda sin que ella pudiera entender muy bien lo que le decían pues su árabe no era tan fluido.

(Najda) (entre dientes) que es lo que dicen?

(Latifa) (riendo) que si quieres participar de la celebración?

(Najda) (sonriendo) Na´am Atini! (si quiero)

Después de escucharla comenzó el cortejo que salía de la habitación, con la novia detrás de ella su madre y su hermana y detrás Latifa y Alyson hasta llegar a donde el novio esperaba impaciente.

(Latifa) (susurrando) se supone que Albert y tu deben ir juntos detrás de los novios por que son los únicos invitados de honor que tenemos en la fiesta!

(Alyson) (susurrando) y que se supone que debo hacer?

(Latifa) (pícara) tomar la mano de Albert y caminar junto a el detrás de los novios! Luego en la fiesta podremos reunirnos por que yo debo caminar detrás de ti con papa!

Albert al verlas llegar se acerco como le había indicado Amín y le ofreció el brazo a Najda quien con una hermosa sonrisa lo acepto y caminaron juntos detrás de los novios hasta llegar al jardín en donde la fiesta dio inicio. Muchos de los invitados habían pasado a saludarlos ya que era extraño tener extranjeros en esas condiciones. En chicago Annie veía a su jefa quien como casi todos los días estaba sentada tras su escritorio observando la fotografía de dos pequeños que seguramente debían ser su hija Alyson cuando tenia diez años y su hijo Gregory que a juzgar por su carita debía tener cinco años cuando les tomaron esa fotografía, llevándole una taza de café se sentó frente a ella para conversar.

(Annie) (sentándose) se encuentra bien Violet?

(Violet) (limpiándose el rostro) estoy bien Annie! Es solo que no puedo evitar extrañar tanto a mis hijos!

(Annie) (sonriendo) pero eso no es lo único que la preocupa verdad? (viendo la mirada de Violet) hace un rato que George la llamo, note que se puso muy nerviosa. Acaso ya logro hacer lo que querían?

(Violet) (sorprendida) y tu que sabes de nuestro planes Annie?

(Annie) (sonriendo) se que George es su hermano y le esta ayudando a sacar a su hijo menor de la universidad en donde lo tiene el señor Lancaster! Y se que Albert esta en no se que lugar buscando a su hija!

(Violet) (sonriendo) no sabia que estabas tan enterada!

(Annie) (sonriendo) también soy muy discreta! Ahora puede decirme por que esta tan intranquila y triste?

(Violet) (suspirando) George logro sacar a Gregory de la universidad y ya va camino a Paris!

(Annie) (feliz) pero eso es muy bueno! No era eso lo que el quería?

(Violet) (sonriendo) si hija, pero Henry aun no se ha dado cuenta y cuando lo haga comenzaran mis problemas!

(Annie) (seria) y si tanto daño le ha hecho a sus hijos por que no lo deja?

(Violet) (seria) porque aun no puedo hacerlo hija! Yo tengo mis motivos para no separarme de el!

(Annie) (viendo entrar a Vanessa) bueno entonces iré a hacer ese inventario que necesitamos!

(Violet) (viendo a su hijastra acercarse) gracias Annie!

(Vanessa) (viendo los mostradores) veo que al fin comenzaste a diseñar de nuevo! Me alegro! (sentándose frente a ella) ya era hora que te dedicaras a otra cosa que no fuera llorar por la ingrata de Alyson que ni siquiera te llama!

(Violet) (molesta) hay algún motivo para qué hayas venido?

(Vanessa) (sonriendo burlona) necesito que me hagas un juego de joyas para ponerme el vestido nuevo que usare cuando vaya a recibir a mi novio!

(Violet) (seria) creo que tienes varias joyas nuevas que aun no usas!

(Vanessa) (viendo los catálogos) si pero papa quiere que use algo especial ese día! (viéndola altiva) el me dijo que tu me diseñarías algo especial y exclusivo para mi!

(Violet) lo lamento pero estoy muy ocupada estos días y tendrás que esperar a que tenga un poco de tiempo para lo que me pides!

(Vanessa) (seria) papa dijo que lo harías de inmediato, por que se trata de estar presentable para cuando mi novio llegue!

(Annie) (acercándose) yo podría hacerlo si a Vanessa le parece bien!

(Violet) (seria) no Annie! Tenemos demasiados pedidos que atender todavía y si no cumplimos nos pueden demandar! viendo a su hijastra si a Vanessa le urge tanto creo que podrá ir a comprar algo a tiffanie´s o encargárselo a alguno de sus diseñadores favoritos!

(Vanessa) (poniéndose de pie) papa se va a enterar de esto!

(Violet) (tomando el teléfono y marcando) claro que se va enterar, por que ahora mismo se lo voy a decir! (escuchando contestar) Henry? Vanessa esta aquí en la joyería y lamentablemente no podre atenderla querido, tengo mucho trabajo! (escuchando los gritos de el) como te decía, lo lamento pero no podre complacerlos, mejor llévala con algún diseñador famoso que seguramente a William Andley le gustara cualquier cosa que compren por mucho dinero! (colgando) ya ves Vanessa, tu padre ya esta enterado, que tengas buen día!

(Vanessa) (viéndola con desprecio) esta me la vas a pagar!

(Violet) (seria) no me amenaces muchachita por que te juro que no respondo!

(Vanessa) (sonriendo) no te preocupes por mi, de quien debes preocuparte es de papa cuando llegues esta noche a la casa!

(Annie) (viendo salir a la muchacha) por que no me dejo que le diseñara yo la joya que ella quería?

(Violet) (temblando) porque prefiero prenderle fuego a la joyería antes de adornar el cuello de esa malcriada que no hiso mas que hacerle la vida imposible a mi hija toda la vida!

(Annie) (seria) pero va a tener problemas con su esposo!

(Violet) (sonriendo) no te preocupes Annie, aun tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga que me funcionan muy bien! (viendo la hora) es hora de cerrar hija, te veré mañana!

(Annie) (sonriendo) hasta mañana Violet!

Annie salió de la joyería para tomar un taxi, desde que había decidido vivir sola y había conseguido trabajo, había devuelto el auto que su padre le había comprado pues quería comprar uno ella misma con lo que ganara con su trabajo, afuera de la joyería como cada semana Archie la esperaba en su auto para ver si ella al fin le daría una oportunidad para conversar o por lo menos para llevarla a tomar un café como amigos, pero como hacia dos semanas que había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar Annie siempre lo ignoraba y terminaba tomando un taxi. Ese día sin embargo Annie lo había visto y había sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco a punto de sucumbir a los deseos que tenia de acercarse a el y darse a ella misma una oportunidad de volver a estar entre sus brazos como tanto anhelaba. Estaba a punto de ir a donde el estaba sentado dentro de su auto cuando una mano la jalo de improviso y un muchacho la abrazo fuertemente sorprendiéndola.

(Annie) (empujándolo) pero quien se cree usted…

(Leo) (sonriendo) así vas a recibir a tu primo favorito?

(Annie) (lanzándose a sus brazos emocionada) Leo! Cuando llegaste a chicago?

(Leo) (riendo mientras la abrazaba) hace unas hora! Y cuando llegue a casa de los tíos me tope con la noticia de que mi primita ya no vive con ellos y que además de todo trabaja y decidí venir a verlo con mis propios ojos!

(Annie) (riendo) pues como ves es verdad! Ahora vivo sola y trabajo para mantenerme!

(Leo) (riendo) tu padre me dijo que hasta les devolviste el auto!

(Annie) (riendo) pobre mama, casi le da un ataque cuando les dije que estaría usando el autobús y los taxis!

(Leo) (divertido) la tía siempre ha sido algo exagerada! (abrazándola de nuevo) pero me alegro que al fin hayas decidido liberarte un poco y vivir la vida a tu modo! Ahora quiero que me acompañes a comer y luego te llevare a tu departamento para que me lo muestres!

en el auto

(Archie) (apretando los puños) pero quien diablos es ese tipo? (viéndolos subir al auto que este traía) y a donde diablos cree que lleva a mi Annie?

Sin poder hacer nada vio como Annie se subía al auto del muchacho y se iban juntos. Después de pensarlo arranco su auto y se dirigió a la mansión Andley, había tenido el impulso de seguirlos pero realmente cuando al fin se había decidido ya el auto había desaparecido de vista y no había logrado ver para donde habían ido. En la mansión de los Andley la tía Elroy preparaba su equipaje para viajar pues necesitaba ver algunas inversiones que tenia en Boston y quería hacerlas al día siguiente muy temprano para poder visitar a Stear e invitarlo para el próximo compromiso de el tío William que se haría en aproximadamente un mes ya que George le había anunciado que Albert volvería en unos días mas, esa noche decidió salir sin avisarle a George ya que este estaba muy atareado con los asuntos que Albert le había encomendado al hacer su dichoso viaje. En el departamento de Niel el y Tania conversaban mientras cenaban ya que desde que se habían reconciliado ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el y a veces se quedaba a dormir toda la noche aprovechando que al muchacho no lo controlaban pues sus padres vivían por temporadas en Londres desde que el consorcio Andley se había hecho cargo de sus inversiones y la tía Elroy estaba mas interesada en conseguir una novia para su sobrino William, los dos reían al recordar todo lo que había pasado en la boda de Candy y Terry y como habían terminado reconciliándose al salir de aquella fiesta y llegar al departamento de Niel en donde pasaron esa noche juntos.

(Niel) (serio) te hubieras atrevido a besar a Archie para darme celos?

(Tania) (dándole un beso) no, pero lo intente por que sabia que tu lo impedirías!

(Niel) (abrazándola) todo resulto bien para nosotros, pero desgraciadamente no para Annie y Archie!

(Tania) (acurrucándose junto a el) ella aun no lo ha perdonado?

(Niel) (negando con la cabeza) Annie no quiere arriesgarse a otra desilusión y dice que no le dará otra oportunidad hasta que este completamente segura de el la ama!

(Tania) (seria) y todavía lo duda? Ese hombre estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ti para que no la tocaras ni con la mirada!

(Niel) (suspirando) pues eso mismo le explique yo pero Annie esta terca con que no va a cometer el mismo error de antes apresurando las cosas! Ella esta esperando que Archie no le pida que se reconcilien!

(Tania) (asombrada) entonces que es lo que esta esperando?

(Niel) (sonriendo) esta esperando que Archie le proponga matrimonio! Esa seria la única manera en que ella decidiera volver con el y a como veo las cosas eso esta muy lejos de suceder porque Archie ni siquiera ha considerado la idea de casarse con Annie!

(Tania) Y porque no le dices lo que Annie espera de el para que entonces el decida si quiere seguir persiguiéndola como lo ha hecho hasta ahora!

(Niel) (serio) le prometí a Annie que no le diría nada a Archie, ella quiere que el sea el que decida hacerlo!

(Tania) (suspirando) pues que problema con esos dos!

En el departamento de Anthony este discutía nuevamente con Eliza, ya que desde la boda de Candy cuando el se había dado cuenta de sus engaños y había admitido ante Luisa que la amaba no había querido ni siquiera considerar la idea de volver a tocar a Eliza. Esta después de unos días se había dado cuenta que el no hacia ni el mas mínimo intento de acercarse por lo que había decidido tomar la iniciativa un par de veces para toparse con un marido frio y distante que parecía estar mas interesado en los negocios que en convencerla de reconciliarse.

(Anthony) (poniéndose la piyama) ya déjame en paz Eliza, ya te dije que no me pasa nada!

(Eliza) (molesta) como que no te pasa nada? Hace muchos días que intento decirte que te he perdonado por no haberme dicho lo de Candy y Terry y parece que a ti eso ya ni te importa!

(Anthony) (serio) es que acaso yo tenia que esperar tu perdón por algo tan ridículo? Por favor Eliza, yo tengo muchas cosas mas importantes por que preocuparme que tus rabietas de niña malcriada!

(Eliza) (intentando abrazarlo) pero no quiero que sigamos peleando Anthony! (intentando besarlo) quiero que nos reconciliemos!

(Anthony) (viéndola serio) si ya no quieres peleas entonces dime en donde estuviste todo el día porque intente llamarte varias veces y no me contestaste el teléfono?

(Eliza) (alejándose de el) que extraño por que no escuche que mi celular sonara! Tal vez estaba en el cine cuando me llamaste y por eso lo tenia apagado!

(Anthony) (serio) vas muy seguido al cine últimamente!

(Eliza) (melosa) no pensé que te molestara tanto que yo no estuviera en casa! Acaso estas celoso y por eso estas tan molesto?

(Anthony) (serio) por que debería estar celoso? Acaso tengo algún motivo?

(Eliza) (acostándose en la cama seductoramente) no, no tienes ningún motivo! Por que no vienes aquí a mi lado y me amas esta noche Anthony? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos!

(Anthony) (serio) Lo lamento Eliza, pero no me siento bien esta noche! Creo que la cena no me cayo bien! (acostándose y dándole un beso en la frente) que duermas bien querida!

Eliza lo vio molesta, no podía creer que sus intentos por hacer que el la amara hubieran fracasado si siempre le daban tan buenos resultados y la verdad, sus amantes eran bastante buenos pero si debía ser sincera Anthony tenia una forma de amarla que simplemente superaba a cualquiera de sus tantos amigos. En Meknes la fiesta continuaba muy animada y después de un par de lecciones rápidas de danza por parte de Latifa, Albert bailaba feliz junto a Najda quien no dejaba de reír mientras bailaba frente al rubio dando gala de algunos pasos de baile que había aprendido en la universidad junto a Latifa. Los invitados iban y venían saludándolos felices al ver que se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Después de haber danzado un buen rato las dos muchachas se encontraban dándose aire con las manos pues se sentían muy acaloradas a lo que Albert se ofreció para ir por algo de beber para los tres. Mientras caminaba entre los invitados rumbo a la mesa donde estaba el banquete la mayoría lo saludaba con un simple ¨mabruk¨en hora buena a lo que el simplemente podía dar las gracias, a lo lejos pudo ver a Mohamed quien también había sido invitado a la fiesta ya que conocía al novio y eran amigos, al verlo Albert se acerco para informarle que al siguiente día partirían rumbo a Fez en donde el tomaría un avión para volver a chicago. al verlo Mohamed no podía ocultar su asombro al ver la túnica que llevaba el joven rubio en ese momento, mientras Najda y Latifa conversaban mientras aun danzaban solas.

(Najda) (sonriendo) jamás imagine que la gente se emocionara tanto por tener extranjeros en una fiesta! Todos no hace masque decirme felicidades y en hora buena, no se por que!

(Latifa) (deteniéndose y viéndola de frente) promete que vas a seguir siendo mi amiga Najda!

(Najda) (sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda) porque me dices eso Latifa? Tu siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga y lo sabes!

(Latifa) (suspirando) ayer cuando Albert compro las joyas que te dio; mi padre me dijo que eran tu dote!

(Najda) (riendo divertida) pobre tío Amín, y tu que le dijiste?

(Latifa) (encogiendo los hombros) no le dije nada! Papa creyó que Albert y tu se estaban comprometiendo en matrimonio!

(Najda) (riendo aun mas divertida) no puedo creerlo! (reaccionando de pronto) y eso que tiene que ver con que estén felicitándome todos?

(Latifa) (apenada) que esta realmente no es solo la boda de Abdul! (suspirando) también es la tuya con Albert!

(Najda) (palideciendo repentinamente) pero Albert y yo no hemos hecho ningún contrato!

(Latifa) (seria) papa lo hizo por ti, como es costumbre aquí! Por eso fue que los testigos te preguntaron si aceptabas participar!

(Najda) (recordando) y yo dije que si?

(Latifa) (apenada) lo lamento pero cuando me dijiste que Albert te gustaba pensé que seria buena idea!

(Najda) (seria) me casaste con el por que te pareció buena idea hacerlo?

(Latifa) (sonriendo) no precisamente! Solo quería darte la oportunidad de que lo conocieras mejor por que el me dijo que le agradabas!

(Najda) (observando de lejos al rubio hablando con Mohamed) después de que sepa lo que hiciste solo espero que lo tome con calma! (angustiada) mas cuando Mohamed le explique lo que esta pasando aquí!

(Latifa) (viendo a los dos hombres conversar) no te preocupes Najda, yo te metí en esto y yo voy a ayudarte a salir de esto!

(Najda) (sarcástica) no me digas y que mas piensas hacer?

Del otro lado del salón Mohamed veía de pies a cabeza al rubio quien se acercaba muy sonriente a saludarlo. Parecía estar pasando un buen rato con la fiesta tan animada. Albert se acerco y le dio la mano dándole la bienvenida pues hasta ese momento lo había visto.

(Albert) (estrechándole la mano) Mohamed, no sabia que vendrías a la boda de Abdul!

(Mohamed) (serio) señor Andley, por que no me dijo lo que pensaba hacer?

(Albert) (confundido) de que hablas? Yo no he hecho nada especial desde ayer que nos vimos!

(Mohamed) (serio señalando la túnica) por que esta vestido de novio?

(Albert) (viendo su túnica) esta no es la vestimenta de novio, el señor Amín me la dio para usarla hoy! El dijo que era lo que debía usar debido a la ocasión!

(Mohamed) (confundido) señor Andley, la ocasión de hoy, es precisamente su boda! (buscando con la mirada) la pregunta es con quien se caso usted?

(Albert) (serio) como que con quien me case? Yo solo soy el invitado de honor del señor Amín!

(invitado) (dándole una palmada al rubio en la espalda) Mabruk! (en hora buena)

(Albert) (sonriendo) Shokraan! (gracias) (viendo alejarse al invitado) por que siguen diciéndome la misma palaba una y otra vez? Que significa Mabruk?

(Mohamed) (divertido) eso significa ¨En Hora Buena o Felicitaciones¨ todos aquí saben que usted se caso! (buscando con la mirada hasta toparse con Najda vistiendo de blanco perlado) y por lo que veo se caso con la doctora Najda!

(Albert) (serio) como que me case con Najda? Yo solamente la acompañe hasta la fiesta nada mas!

(Mohamed) (sonriendo) pues si camino con ella desde el lugar de la ceremonia hasta aquí es porque hicieron el recorrido nupcial y todo mundo fue testigo! Ahora usted esta casado con ella!

Después de decir eso vio como Albert había salido con paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraban las dos muchachas aun discutiendo en voz baja lo que Latifa había permitido que sucediera. Najda lo vio acercarse y al querer tomar el brazo de Latifa pudo ver que esta ya no estaba a su lado si no que estaba del otro lado del salón sonriendo divertida del brazo de su padre.

(Albert) (parándose junto a ella) que fue lo que paso aquí? Mohamed dice que tu y yo nos casamos!

(Najda) (sonrojada) tiene razón!

(Albert) (viendo el sonrojo de la muchacha) tu sabias algo de esto?

(Najda) (negando con la cabeza) Latifa no me dijo nada hasta hace un momento, cuando fuiste por la bebida!

(Albert) (serio) tenemos que aclarar esto con Amín ahora mismo!

(Latifa) (acercándose) por favor no lo hagan!

(Najda) (seria) como que no? Dentro de poco tu hermano se retirara con su esposa a la habitación nupcial y todos esperaran que hagamos lo mismo!

(Latifa) (suplicante) si ustedes le dicen algo a mi padre el no podrá evitar que me manden a dar los cien azotes de castigo por lo que hice! Por favor no digan nada, si quieren terminar con el matrimonio es simple! Albert solo tiene que decirte ¨te repudio¨ tres veces y quedaran divorciados! (muy angustiada) Por favor no digan nada!

(Albert) (molesto) estas loca? Como voy a decirle a una dama que la repudio?

(Najda) (seria) de todos modos eso no nos libera de la noche de bodas Latifa! Que pasara cuando pidan la prueba que me contaste?

(Latifa) (intentando parecer calmada ante la mirada de su padre del otro lado del salón) ustedes son extranjeros nadie espera que muestren la prueba de virginidad! Solo tienen que pretender que pasaron la noche juntos y ya!

(Najda) (angustiada) que hacemos Albert? Dime que quieres hacer y yo lo hago! (apenada) si quieres yo misma me arrojo al viento y termino con esta locura!

(Albert) (serio) como que te arrojaras al viento? La cosa es grave pero no como para pensar en el suicidio! (pensando) pasaremos esta noche juntos y luego veremos como solucionar esto!

(Latifa) (viendo a su padre acercarse) gracias Albert! Muchas gracias!

(Najda) (susurrándole al oído) uno de estos días te voy a pagar con la misma moneda!

(Amín) (acercándose) ya llego la hora señor Albert! Usted y Najda deben retirarse como lo dicta la costumbre! (llamando a la bailarina que debía guiarlos hasta la puerta de la habitación) mañana temprano revisaremos la prueba!

Los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a Latifa que en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír angustiada ante la mirada de los dos que la veían serios con mirada asesina.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 11: **Entre La Tormenta Y La Pasión**

Yajaira


	11. Chapter 11

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 11**

**Entre La Tormenta Y La Pasión**

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte consideradas no aptas para personas sensible, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo

La primera pareja se retiro ante la alegría y las palabras de felicitaciones de los invitados caminando tras la bailarina que los llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde pasarían la noche de bodas, para luego dar paso a la siguiente pareja de jóvenes que no hacían mas que tratar de comprender lo que Latifa y su padre iban explicándole a cada uno. Latifa intento explicarle a Najda lo que significaba la prueba que les pedirían a la mañana siguiente que no era otra cosa que la prueba de que habían pasado la noche juntos y que la muchacha era pura como lo pedían las costumbres, Amín por su lado iba explicándole al rubio como debía comportarse ante su esposa la primera noche pues se suponía que antes de cualquier cosa debía lavarle los pies a su esposa antes de hacerla su mujer y debía hacer una oración a Allah para que ella llegara a amarlo como el necesitaba ser amado. Después de la breve explicación la bailarina se detuvo frente a la habitación de Albert la cual habían arreglado por orden del padre de Latifa y después de dejarlos a solas frente a la puerta los dos entraron. Al estar adentro caminaron hasta la cama y se sentaron en la orilla tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Los dos se vieron a la cara y sin poder contenerse comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de espanto con la que habían llegado hasta la habitación.

(Albert) (Riendo) como fue que nos metimos en este lio?

(Najda) (Riendo) creo que comenzó con el regalo que me diste! Aquí cuando le das oro a una mujer es solo por tres razones, la primera si es tu hija, la segunda si es tu esposa y la tercera si es la dote para la mujer que quieres que sea tu esposa!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) por eso fue que hicieron tanto alboroto en la joyería cuando le pedí al señor Amín que me ayudara a comprarlas para ti!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) el tío Amín se sintió honrado por que al pedirle que te ayudara a comprarlas fue como si le estuvieras pidiendo a el que fuera el que me entregara en matrimonio a ti! Por eso fue que el te hablo de la manera que lo hiso después del contrato de Abdul con su suegro!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esa amiga tuya si que tiene un sentido del humor muy macabro para ser de aquí! Anoche cuando me la encontré en el jardín me explico lo que sucedería hoy en la boda y como yo tendría que participar por ser el invitado de honor a la fiesta!

(Najda) (Seria) lamento mucho que Latifa te haya incluido en su broma! Si me repudias tres veces en este momento todo quedara resuelto y podre salir de aquí para dormir en la habitación de Latifa, después de matarla!

(Albert) (Serio) yo no puedo repudiarte! No lo hare!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) si no lo haces seguiremos casados!

(Albert) (Acariciándole el rostro) en cuanto yo me vaya el matrimonio quedara disuelto, solo tenemos que estar casados hasta que lleguemos a Fez y yo tome el avión! (Viéndola bajar la mirada) no quiero que azoten a la loca de tu amiga! Y si te repudio en este momento el señor Amín sospechara de la broma!

(Najda) (Susurrando) yo también voy de regreso a casa! Necesito ver a mi familia y pensaba irme contigo por que no me gusta viajar sola!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces sigamos con la farsa hasta que nos vayamos! Así Latifa no correrá peligro de que la azoten por la travesura que hiso!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) y cuando yo vuelva podre decir que me repudiaste! (Viendo alrededor todo lleno de pétalos de rosas) y que se supone que haremos mientras tanto?

(Albert) (Sentándose con la piernas entrelazadas sobre la cama) que te parece si conversamos y nos conocemos mejor! Porque no me dices por que decidiste venir al desierto a trabajar como doctora?

(Najda) (Acomodándose igual) versión larga o corta?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) la noche es joven!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) necesitaba un lugar en donde poder encontrar paz para mi cabeza y para mi corazón! Bajando la mirada discutí fuertemente con mi familia y luego solo tome mis cosas y agarre camino!

(Albert) (Curioso) y por que viniste aquí precisamente?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) por que deje que la loca de Latifa me metiera en la cabeza la imagen de lo hermoso que era este lugar y cuanta falta les hacia tener médicos aquí! Pensé que podría ser un buen lugar para estar en paz conmigo misma haciendo lo que me gusta! (Callándose antes de decir alguna imprudencia) eso es todo!

(Albert) (Pensativo) no te sientes sola vagando así por el desierto?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) a veces, pero eso es lo mejor de este lugar! No tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te escuche o te vea llorar cuando quieres hacerlo!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) tan dura ha sido la vida contigo que tuviste que buscar un lugar tan desierto para poder llorar tranquila?

(Najda) (Sintiendo que comenzaría a llorar de un momento a otro) no quiero hablar de eso! No me gusta recordar épocas duras! (Dejando escapar una lágrima) eso siempre me pone muy triste!

(Albert) (Limpiando la lágrima que había dejado escapar) no llores Najda! No quiero verte llorar, (bromeando) no hoy que es nuestra boda!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) perdona, no quise ponerme así!

Albert la vio intentando limpiar las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo la tomo por el cuello con la mano que le había limpiado la primera lagrima y la jalo hacia el hasta tenerla cerca y sin sentir oposición por parte de ella termino de acercarse comenzando a besarla en los labios, ante el asombro de ella que al sentir lo cálido del beso no pudo mas que corresponderle con la misma ternura que el la estaba besando. Lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta tocar la mejilla de el y acariciarla antes de separarse, sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y su mente le comenzaba a recordar cosas que creía olvidadas. Ante la mirada preocupada de Albert comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarse. Albert pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza y el miedo que de pronto la habían inundado y sin decir nada solo se acerco y la envolvió con sus brazos en donde sin poder evitarlo ella comenzó a llorar descontrolada, definitivamente había una historia muy escondida dentro de su corazón que aun no podía olvidar y así como estaban pasaron toda la noche en silencio hasta que ella se quedo dormida y después de recostarla en la cama la observo por largo rato hasta que el sueño lo venció. Cerca de la madrugada Albert despertó al sentir que alguien lo movía, al ver de quien se trataba pudo ver que era Latifa quien había entrado por la ventana para ver si había sucedido algo entre ellos pero al ver que los dos estaban dormidos aun vistiendo de la misma forma que en la fiesta se había decidió a entrar.

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) hola Albert! Pensé que estarían aun dando vueltas intentando idear como salir del asunto ese de la prueba (viendo a Najda dormir) pero ya veo que a mí querida amiga le importa poco porque mira no más como duerme!

(Albert) (Preocupado) tu la conoces desde hace mucho verdad?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) lo suficiente como para haberle hecho lo que les hice!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que le sucedió para que viniera a este lugar tan lejano a esconderse de su familia?

(Latifa) (Viéndola con tristeza) eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablar, por lo menos no ahora! Acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes?

(Albert) (Acariciando el cabello de la durmiente) anoche después de conversar un rato sentí deseos de besarla y lo hice!

(Latifa) (Emocionada) y te correspondió?

(Albert) (Sereno) creo que si! Pero después comenzó a temblar y no paro de llorar hasta que se durmió!

(Latifa) (Dejando salir unas lagrimas) ayuni! (Mis ojos, de cariño) hasta cuando vas a estar tan triste?

(Albert) (Serio) entonces si es grave lo que le sucede?

(Latifa) (Sentándose en la orilla de la cama) pudo ser peor! Cuando ella me dijo que le gustabas yo pensé que al fin estaba lista para dejar todo atrás pero creo que me equivoque!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) dijiste que le gusto?

(Latifa) (Tapándose la boca con las manos) Laa!no Yo no dije eso!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al ver que le había confesado algo que no debía) pues si no lo dijiste entonces yo tampoco te he dicho que Najda me gusta! (Viéndola tierno) es una lastima que tenga que irme en unos días!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo ante la confesión) ella dice que también se ira de vuelta a chicago, tal vez si sigues viéndola allá logren conocerse mejor!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) espero que si! (Viendo el frasco que traía en las manos) para que es eso?

(Latifa) (Recordando a lo que iba) es para la prueba que baba papa les pedirá dentro de un rato!

(Albert) (Viendo el contenido) sangre?

(Latifa) (Quitándoselo) creo que no van a necesitarlo! Le diré a baba papa lo que sucedió y el vera que no los molesten! El conoce bien la historia de mi amiga y la quiere mucho, el entenderá y no habrá ningún problema por no presentar la prueba! (Seria) si quieren salir de viaje a medio día tendrán que descansar los dos, te dejare para que duermas un rato más!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes que yo la cuido!

(Latifa) (Viéndolos a los dos) Allah fue sabio al juntarlos de la forma que lo hiso cuando llegaste!

(Albert) (Recostándose de nuevo) laila Tiaba Latifa! (Buenas noches Latifa)

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) ya ves? Hasta ya estas aprendiendo a hablar como mi gente!

Latifa salió por la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la de su padre, después de explicarle lo que había sucedido con Alyson quedaron de acuerdo en no molestarlos y dejarlos ir como ellos querían. Amín se sentía triste pues desde que había visitado a su hija en la universidad y había conocido a Alyson le había tomado mucho cariño. A la mañana siguiente después de despedir a Abdul y su esposa que se irían de viaje Najda despertó al escuchar el alboroto que había fuera de la habitación, al buscar se encontró con el rubio quien aun dormía profundamente recostado del otro lado de la cama, lentamente se acerco a el y se quedo observándolo por largo rato hasta que el despertó. Los dos simplemente sonrieron y sin decir nada salieron de la habitación al pasillo que de pronto se había quedado en silencio, al llegar a la sala para desayunar encontraron a Latifa y a Amín quien al verlos solo le extendió los brazos a la muchacha para abrazarla, no quiso decirle nada solamente la abrazo fuertemente para luego sentarse los cuatro a desayunar. Ellos partirían antes de las diez para avanzar un poco antes del sol de medio día.

(Amín) (Serio) Latifa me dice que te iras del desierto Najda!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) he decidido volver para ver como esta mi familia! Tal vez en unos meses regrese para seguir con lo que hago!

(Amín) (Serio) No trates de escribir sobre lo que Allah ya escribió para tu vida Najda! El desierto no es un paño de lágrimas que borre el pasado, Allah nos deja vivir el pasado para poder enfrentar el futuro! Deja de huir de tu pasado y camina de frente sin miedo! Si Allah decide que debes caminar de nuevo sobre tus pasos no podrás impedirlo huyendo al desierto, eso solo te traerá mas tristezas y Allah no nos hiso a sus hijos para que estuviéramos tristes! Ve con tu marido a casa y enfrenta lo que tengas que enfrentar y cuando ya seas feliz ven al desierto y podrás verlo aun mas hermoso de lo que lo viste ahora!

(Latifa) (Tomándole la mano) recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí pensando en ti! Y si tienes deseos de vernos estamos a unas cuantas horas de vuelo para chicago! no dudes en llamar y nosotros iremos de inmediato!

(Amín) (Viendo al rubio) recuerda siempre el contrato que hiciste ayer Albert, las palabras que te dije eran las que Allah quería que te dijera!

(Albert) (Serio) nunca las olvidare tío Amín! (Viendo a Mohamed en la puerta) creo que ya llego el guía Najda, debemos partir en menos de una hora!

(Najda) (Levantándose) iré por mis cosas a la habitación!

(Latifa) (Acompañándola) yo te ayudo!

Las dos entraron en la habitación de Latifa y conversaron un rato, Alyson le conto lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la vergüenza que sentía con Albert al haberse comportado tan estúpidamente dejando que los recuerdos volvieran a su memoria. No tenia duda de lo que sentía al estar junto a Albert pero no se sentía segura de poder manejar la situación, quería llegar a Fez lo antes posible para así tomar el avión y llegar a chicago para liberar a Albert de ese compromiso que habían adquirido sin querer. Después de un rato los dos se despidieron de Amín y Latifa y emprendieron el camino a Fez junto a Mohamed.

(Amín) (Despidiéndolos de lejos) porque no me dejaste ofrecerles un vehículo que los llevara a Fez hija?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) por que Najda y Albert necesitan tiempo para conocerse mejor! Tal vez el desierto los ayude a encontrarse y Najda pueda comenzar a ser feliz antes de volver a casa a enfrentar a todos!

(Amín) (Abrazándola) definitivamente las mujeres son más astutas que nosotros, por que a mi no se me había ocurrido eso!

Los dos entraron de nuevo a la casa después de verse perder en el desierto a los tres viajeros. Albert observaba a Najda quien después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se ruborizaba levemente por la vergüenza que le causaba el haberse comportado como niña ante aquel hombre que con su sola presencia la hacia temblar de emoción. En la villa de Escocia Candy salía de la cocina con el caldo que había preparado para el almuerzo, al llegar a la mesa noto a Terry sentado en la ventana observando fijamente para afuera, parecía como si estuviera triste.

(Candy) (Acercándose) te pasa algo mi amor?

(Terry) (Viendo hacia fuera) no puedo dejar que el legado de mi padre se pierda pecosa!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) eso significa que si tu padre te sede el ducado lo aceptaras?

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) no tengo mas remedio!

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) tan triste te pone aceptar esa responsabilidad?

(Terry) (Negando) no pecosa! Me pone triste el tener que dejar mi carrera! Aun cuando no le pidan el ducado de inmediato debo dejarla para prepararme para cuando el tenga que retirarse!

(Candy) (Seria) y en donde te prepararas?

(Terry) (Serio) aun no lo se, pero me gustaría poder consultarlo con mi mejor amigo! Regresaremos a chicago mañana mismo te parece?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) claro que si! Albert sabrá como ayudarte y podremos comenzar a planificar nuestra vida juntos!

(Terry) (Tomándola por la cintura) quieres vivir en chicago Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo alegre) me encantaría! Así no tendría que dejar de ver a mi familia! Al menos no mientras no tengas que volver aquí a tomar el lugar de tu padre!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y tu, ya pensaste que harás cuando seas la señora duquesa de Grandchester? Por que déjame decirte que te tocara apoyarme en todo, hasta en los tecitos y los jueguitos de canasta con toda la bola de estirados que nos visitaran!

(Candy) (Seria) y tu que harás cuando te inviten a tomar el té? Oh toque ir a las juntas y reuniones con todos los demás señores encopetados que no hacen mas que hablar de puras frivolidades?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) fácil, llevare un buen libro para leer y mi cobija por si me da sueño y quiero tomar una siesta mientras ellos hablan de todas sus estupideces!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) bueno entonces yo en vez de te serviré sodas y emparedados con muchas calorías a todas esa damas encopetadas que no hacen mas que cuidar la línea y en vez de jugar a la canasta les enseñare a subir a los arboles para que no vengan muy seguido a verme!

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que la nobleza aun no sabe lo que se le espera cuando lleguemos a ser duques!

(Candy) (Besándolo) así me gusta verte! Riendo con toda la alegría reflejada en el rostro!

(Terry) (Viendo la mesa) tú preparaste la comida? (Viéndola asentir con la cabeza) que fue lo que preparaste?

(Candy) (Suspirando) un caldo que me enseño a hacer la señorita poni hace mucho tiempo!

(Terry) (Besándola pícaro) eso quiere decir que si se enfría sabrá mas delicioso recalentado!

(Candy) (Viendo el caldo caliente sin entender) pero el caldo esta caliente no hay que recalentarlo!

(Terry) (Alzándola en brazos) estará frio cuando volvamos por el!

(Candy) (Divertida) señor duque, que ira pensar la servidumbre?

(Terry) (Besándole la oreja) que pensamos comenzar una nueva dinastía de nobles malcriados e irrespetuosos iguales a nosotros!

Terry la llevo en brazos a la recamara que estaban ocupando, suavemente la puso en el suelo y comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir lentamente por su espalada hasta llegar a la cinta del delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto aun, lentamente lo desato para dejarlo caer al suelo con una mano mientras con la otra ya había encontrado la orilla de la blusa y la había metido buscando la tibia piel de su vientre la cual se estremeció al contacto de su mano que comenzó a recorrer su piel hasta tomar uno de sus senos y comenzar a acariciarlo mientras la hacia suspirar ante esas caricias. Terry la desvestía lentamente mientas iba besando cada rincón de su cuerpo al quedar descubierto, pronto la tubo entre sus brazos aun de pie junto a la cama mientras ahora era ella la que había comenzado a desvestirlo aun que con un poco mas de prisa, con sus labios recorría el amplio pecho de Terry arrancándole uno que otro gemido al sentir el aliento de la pecosa pasar sobre su piel a penas rozándola con sus labios, Candy lo tomo de la mano y viéndose a los ojos subieron a la cama, ella se dejo caer sobre los almohadones de lino invitándolo a recostarse junto a ella, lentamente el comenzó a recorrerla con los labios una vez mas haciéndola gemir emocionada al sentir el roce de sus labios por todo el cuerpo, no supo en que momento el había llegado hasta la entrepierna y había comenzado a acariciar aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, la boca de Terry se movía experta dándole un placer increíble haciéndola estremecerse en cada caricia que el le prodigaba. Lentamente fue subiendo con sus labios hasta encontrar una vez más los de ella y comenzar a besarlos mientras se acomodaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacerle el amor. Candy sintió cuando el comenzaba a entrar en ella con la misma pasión que siempre lo hacia, la enloquecía con aquella forma que tenia de amarla cada vez que estaban juntos. Ella podía escucharlo gemir mientras la amaba diciendo su nombre y escuchándola a ella gemir de la misma forma mientras le pedía más y más. Terry no tardo en llevarla al orgasmo haciéndola suspirar satisfecha para después dejarse llevar y llegar el también, nunca había logrado amar a otra mujer de la forma que lo hacia con ella. Después de acomodarse abrazados fueron quedándose dormidos olvidando por completo el famoso caldo que se había quedado en la mesa del comedor y para entonces ya estaría más que frio. La señora Elroy se encontraba en Boston desde la noche anterior y después de haber atendido los negocios que la habían llevado a esa ciudad había ido a buscar a su sobrino Alister pero al llegar al supuesto departamento se había enterado que el joven ya no vivía allí si no que en otro lugar de la ciudad, pensando que tal vez se lo habían informado y ella simplemente no lo había tomado con seriedad y lo había olvidado se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado en el viejo departamento. Al llegar vio que se trataba de un respetable edificio de apartamentos donde seguramente William le había conseguido un lugar adecuado para que el joven viviera mientras terminaba sus estudios, la dama entro al edificio y subió al elevador y al llegar al nivel en donde estaba el departamento de su sobrino camino hasta la puerta y toco el timbre, seguramente por ser hora de almuerzo el joven se encontraría descansando después de comer o estaría comiendo. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una muy sorprendida Patty quien solo traía puesta una bata de baño pues habían estado metidos en la bañera con Stear después de haber jugueteado y haberse amado como lo hacían desde que vivían juntos. Patty estaba inmóvil ante la mirada sorprendida de la vieja dama quien no hacia más que verla de pies a cabeza sin decir nada; la señora Elroy comenzó a entrar al departamento haciendo a un lado a la muchacha que estaba totalmente paralizada sin poder decir nada.

(Stear) (Saliendo de la habitación envuelto en una toalla) por que tardas tanto patita? Era el repartidor de comida?

(Elroy) (Viéndolo seria) no, no era el repartidor de comida Alister Cornwell!

(Stear) (Dejando caer la toalla del susto) tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo fría) levanta esa toalla y cúbrete, tenemos mucho de que hablar Alister! (Viendo a Patty aun parada en la entrada) será mejor que cierres la puerta Patricia, no conviene que la gente vea lo que estaban haciendo!

(Stear) (Cubriéndose con la toalla) no sabia que vendría usted a Boston tía Elroy!

(Patty) (Corriendo a la habitación) con permiso ahora vuelvo!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo seria) no piensas ir a cambiarte? No voy a hablar con ustedes en esas fachas!

(Stear) (Serio) póngase cómoda tía, ahora volvemos!

Stear entro a la habitación encontrando a Patty sentada en la orilla de la cama llorando en silencio, por el temblor de sus manos solo podía imaginar por que se encontraba tan nerviosa. Con la tía Elroy enterada de que ellos vivían juntos seguramente los O'Brien no tardarían en enterarse que su hija estaba viviendo con el, lentamente se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos para darle su apoyo, ya era tiempo de que todo el mundo supiera que ellos eran lo suficientemente grandes para decidir que hacer con sus vidas. Con una mano levanto el rostro de la muchacha y la beso en los labios con pasión. Después le sonrío y le ayudo a escoger algo de ropa para vestirse y salir a tener una larga conversación con la tía. En la sala la señora Elroy había tomado el teléfono y había llamado a George quien apenas esa mañana se había enterado que la dama había salido de viaje sin decir a donde. Al contestar y escuchar el tono de voz de la dama pudo comprender que estaba en Boston y que había descubierto el secreto del joven Alister, pacientemente escucho todo lo que la dama quiso reclamar y después de colgar llamo al teléfono del rubio quien se encontraba fuera de área y no le quedo mas remedio que dejarle un mensaje el cual simplemente decía ¨tu tía descubrió a Alister, vuelve lo antes posible ya estas comprometido¨ con suerte Albert escucharía el mensaje y lo llamaría de inmediato para que este le pudiera dar los detalles de todo lo acontecido. En Boston la tía se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de departamento esperando a que los dos jóvenes decidieran salir de la habitación. Dentro Stear conversaba rápidamente con Patty para tranquilizarla y decirle que pasos darían, por suerte ya habían terminado el curso que les hacia falta para graduarse y no habían informado a sus familias para poder pasar un par de meses mas sin ser molestados pero a raíz de la inesperada llegada de la dama tendrían que afrontar la situación sin miedo.

(Patty) (Nerviosa) tengo miedo Stear!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) vamos Patita, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no tenemos porque tenerle miedo a nadie! (Abrazándola) mira que nadie imagino que nosotros nos atreviéramos a ser tan felices como lo hemos sido desde que vivimos juntos pero aquí estamos! Ahora no es tiempo de tener miedo, vamos a salir a esa sala y le diremos a la tía que nos amamos y que llevamos un año viviendo juntos y no vamos a separarnos!

(Patty) (Viendo tanta seguridad en sus ojos) que romántico se escucho eso! Besándolo hasta me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa de nuevo!

(Stear) (Tragando saliva) ahora no Patita, esperemos a que la tía se vaya!

(Patty) (Recordando a la dama en la sala) estoy segura que en este momento debe estar allá afuera llamando a mis padres y contándoles que nos encontró prácticamente desnudos viviendo juntos!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) y a que le temes Patty? Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mí!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) esta bien Stear vamos a la sala y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas antes que el pánico me tome presa de nuevo!

Los dos salieron tomados de la mano para confrontar a la tía que seguía caminando de un lado a otro en la sala tratando de decidir que hacer con la situación que tenia enfrente. Al verlos frente a ella de nuevo volvió a tomar la misma actitud seria de siempre y tomo asiento esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

(Stear) (Tomando asiento junto a Patty) bien tía Elroy, ya estamos aquí! Que es lo que quiere decirnos?

(Elroy) (Seria) preparen su equipaje por que nos vamos en este momento a chicago!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) a chicago?

(Elroy) (Viendo a la muchacha) al llegar llamaremos a tus padres y cuando ellos lleguen decidiremos que hacer con ustedes!

(Stear) (Serio) acaso usted piensa que todavía tiene derecho a opinar en nuestra vida tía? No le parece que a mis 26 años ya tengo edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones?

(Elroy) (Seria) dije que nos vamos y punto! En el aeropuerto recogeremos los boletos para el vuelo de esta tarde!

(Patty) (Levantándose) preparare las maletas!

(Stear) (Parándose junto a ella) pero Patty!

(Patty) (Sonriendo mientras le susurraba) en chicago tenemos mas apoyo que aquí solos!

(Stear) (Tomándole la mano) esta bien tía, nos iremos con usted!

La señora Elroy se quedo en la sala esperando que los dos jóvenes hicieran sus maletas para salir esa misma tarde rumbo a chicago en donde esperaba solucionar ese penoso asunto antes de que Albert volviera de su viaje, bastante tendría el rubio con llegar a enfrentar su compromiso. En el desierto después de haber viajado por casi cuatro horas el cielo aun parecía haberse quedado como si fueran las diez de la mañana cosa que era muy extraña en esa época del año. Albert había intentado varias veces comunicarse pero parecía que el teléfono simplemente no quería funcionar ese día.

(Najda) (Viendo al horizonte) esto esta muy extraño!

(Mohamed) (Preocupado) demasiado! Creo que hoy no era buen día para salir de viaje!

(Albert) (Sin poder ver nada en el horizonte) que es lo que sucede? A mi me parece un día estupendo por que no hay mucho calor como hace unos días!

(Mohamed) (Serio) no señor Albert, en esta época el clima no debería estar tan fresco, esto es mala señal!

(Najda) (Viendo adelante) ves lo mismo que yo Mohamed?

(Mohamed) (Dándoles vuelta a los dos camellos que llevaba) corran pronto!

(Najda) (Nerviosa) no hay tiempo! (Viéndolo alejarse) Mohamed detente!

(Albert) (Bajando al verla bajar del camello) que sucede por que salió corriendo de vuelta?

(Najda) (Señalando adelante) tormenta de arena y parece que es muy grande!

(Albert) (Viéndola extender un lienzo en la arena) no deberíamos correr tras Mohamed?

(Najda) (Muy nerviosa) no hay tiempo, confía en mi!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) dime que hacer!

(Najda) (Sintiendo el aire cada vez mas pesado) recuesta tu camello justo allí, debemos quedar en medio de ellos y cubrirnos con el lienzo que puse en la arena!

(Albert) (Recostando su camellos donde ella le había indicado) estas segura que estaremos bien?

(Najda) (Con el miedo marcado en los ojos) no Albert, nunca antes había visto una tormenta de arena tan grande!

(Albert) (Besándola en los labios repentinamente) por si esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos!

(Najda) (Sonriendo ante aquel sorpresivo beso) Ana bahebak! (Te amo)

Los dos se metieron entre los pliegues del lienzo justo en medio de los camellos, después de un momento comenzaron escuchar el zumbido del viento cada vez mas fuerte, Albert le apretó la mano mientras con la otra sostenía el extremo del lienzo contrario al que ella sostenía. El zumbido era cada vez mas y mas fuerte y poco a poco comenzaron a sentir un enorme peso cayendo sobre ellos que a cada segundo se hacia mas y mas pesado hasta no poder escuchar nada, con la cara hundida en el lienzo contra la arena, el peso seguía aumentado a cada segundo y Albert no podía mas que pensar en la joven a la cual aun le sostenía la mano preocupado pues había dejado de mover los dedos, el peso que tenia encima era enorme y al intentar moverse casi no podía, no sabia que tanto tiempo había pasado pero al intentar moverse no pudo hacerlo. Después de varios intentos al fin sintió un movimiento junto a el del lado donde estaba su camello, estos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tormentas y al pasar simplemente se levantaban aflojando la arena suelta que había caído a su alrededor. Después de que el camello se hubiera levantado le fue mucho mas fácil poder levantarse de donde estaba, al salir tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para luego comenzar a desenterrar a Najda quien aun no se levantaba. Al escarbar pudo sentir como ella intentaba salir de donde estaba hundida con la cara aun pegada al lienzo debajo de ella, después de unos momentos al fin la había logrado desenterrar y la sostenía en sus brazos mientras ella respiraba agitada al sentir el aire fresco una vez mas entrando a sus pulmones.

(Albert) (Limpiándole la arena del rostro) te sientes bien?

(Najda) (Sonriendo levemente mientras respiraba profundo) mucho mejor que hace un momento!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si hubiéramos tardado más en cubrirnos el viento nos hubiera arrastrado!

(Najda) (Viendo a su alrededor) en donde esta Mohamed?

(Albert) (Viendo con dificultad pues el sol había salido al fin y estaba fuerte) no lo se! Realmente no se ni por donde salió huyendo!

(Najda) (Viendo a su alrededor) para donde íbamos?

(Albert) (Viendo a su alrededor todo plano completamente, las dunas habían desaparecido) en que dirección íbamos?

(Najda) (Desconcertada totalmente) no lo se! No logro distinguir de qué dirección veníamos!

(Albert) (Serio) que haremos ahora?

(Najda) (Sentándose en la arena) estamos perdidos Albert! (Pensando) debemos buscar agua!

(Albert) (Revisando los camellos) tenemos suficiente agua para dos días, por lo menos eso dijo Mohamed cuando salimos!

(Najda) (Viéndolo seria) la mayor parte de agua venia en el camello que Mohamed venia jalando! Solo nos quedan las cantimploras!

(Albert) (Viendo alrededor) como encontraremos agua aquí?

(Najda) (Viendo los camellos) los camellos nos guiaran! Ellos siempre encuentran agua pero tendremos que ser pacientes y guardar todo lo que podamos!

Los dos recogieron todo lo que tenían y después de cargarlo en los camellos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, necesitaban encontrar agua para que Najda pudiera ubicarse, ella había conocido la mayor parte de estanques de la región y estaba segura que en cuanto encontraran un estanque sabría que dirección tomar hacia Fez. Caminaron el resto del día sin encontrar nada, al anochecer decidieron caminar un poco mas detrás de los camellos que parecían aun no estar cansados. Lo mejor que podían hacer era agotar a los camellos para que estos buscaran agua más pronto. Al dar casi las once decidieron detenerse, ninguno de los dos podía seguir sin descansar un poco, la temperatura había bajado terriblemente y los dos temblaban. Albert bajo de su camello y le ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo, los dos le dieron un par de tragos a la cantimplora y sacaron un lienzo de la tienda de ella que era la única que había quedado y se sentaron juntos para cubrirse recostándose sobre los camellos para calentarse. Albert la rodeo con sus brazos para darse calor, casi sin sentir los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta que a la mañana siguiente el movimiento del camello al levantarse los hizo despertar, Albert entonces se dio cuenta de la forma en que habían estado durmiendo, el había estado recostado sobre el camello mientras ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho acurrucada en medio de sus piernas. Sin mucho ánimo la movió para despertarla, tenían que aprovechar a caminar antes de que el sol se pusiera alto, al igual que la noche anterior los dos tomaron un par de sorbos de agua con grasa de camello y comenzaron a caminar mientras iban mordisqueando un par de dátiles que había sacado de uno de los frascos de conserva. Caminaron detrás de los camellos sin soltarlos para que no huyeran llevándose las cosas de ella que era lo único que había quedado pues de las de el todas iban en el camello que llevaba Mohamed, al rubio solo le había quedado su mochila con sus documentos, una par de interiores limpios y uno que otro objeto personal, lo demás de su equipaje había corrido en dirección contraria con Mohamed. Después de medio día ya se veían bastante agotados y dentro de las cantimploras quedaba menos de la mitad del agua, Najda lo vio tomar un par de tragos y no pudo dejar de notar que la piel del rubio comenzaba a dar señales de quemada por el fuerte sol, si no lo refrescaba pronto sufriría insolación esa noche. Sin decir nada tomo uno de sus velos y lo mojo con agua de su cantimplora y se acerco a el.

(Najda) (Pasándole el lienzo húmedo en la cara) el sol esta muy fuerte!

(Albert) (Sintiendo el alivio con lo fresco del lienzo) no deberías gastar tu agua de ese modo!

(Najda) (Refrescándole el cuello) vas a enfermarte si no te cubres un poco mas!

(Albert) (Viéndola atenderlo tan dulcemente) no tengo nada mas con que cubrirme!

(Najda) (Pasando el lienzo sobre los labios de el) necesitas hidratar un poco tu piel!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) que fue lo que me dijiste ayer cuando te bese? (Recordando) Ana bahebak? Que significa eso Najda!

(Najda) (Acercándose a el) eso no importa ahora! (Besándolo en los labios) Habib! (Cariño)

(Albert) (Estrechándola entre sus brazos) cuando lleguemos a Fes lo primero que hare será compra un diccionario árabe!

(Najda) (Riendo) será muy buena idea! (Viendo detrás de el) date vuelta lentamente y mira hacia allá!

A unos cuantos paso una enorme iguana descansaba tomando el sol, al verla los ojos de Albert brillaron emocionados. No podía creer la suerte que tenían, las cosas comenzaban a verse mucho mejor.

(Najda) (Viendo la sonrisa en los labios del rubio) que es lo que estas pensando?

(Albert) (Viéndola divertido) la comida llego!

(Najda) (Viendo a la iguana) como que la comida llego? Como vas a atrapar a ese animal?

(Albert) (Quitándose la camisa) ahora veras lo que hare!

(Najda) (Pensando al verlo sin camisa ¨será posible que piense en eso en este momento¨) que piensas hacer?

(Albert) (Extendiendo su camisa entre sus manos) solo observa y prepara la sartén y las especias que traigas!

Najda vio como Albert comenzó a acercarse al animal que al parecer estaba muy a gusto en donde estaba pues no se movió ni un poco al ver al rubio acercarse y cuando intento hacerlo ya el rubio estaba encima de ella retorciéndole el pescuezo. Un rato después los dos estaban sentados frente a lo que antes había sido un animal tomando el sol y ahora era el almuerzo, los dos reían mientras prácticamente devoraban al animal que si no lo comían de inmediato seguro se descompondría para la cena.

(Albert) (Sacando la lengua repetidas veces mientras hablaba) lo malo de comer iguana es que se te pegan sus costumbres!

(Najda) (riendo al ver sus gestos) solo espero que encontremos agua antes de encontrar otro animal raro o terminemos comiéndonos un camello! (haciendo la mueca como de camello)

(Albert) (riendo divertido) creo que entonces será mejor que encontremos el agua pronto o nos saldrá joroba!

Después de comer lo mejor que les fue posible Najda saco unos de los lienzos que usaba como turbantes y se lo puso al rubio para protegerlo un poco del sol y después de un ligero beso comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Tenían que encontrar agua ese mismo día o no soportarían un día más. En Meknes después de un día de camino Mohamed llegaba a la puerta de la casa del señor Amín, al verlo los empleados lo reconocieron y después de hacerlo pasar llamaron a su patrón quien al escuchar quien había llegado corrió junto con Latifa hasta donde estaba el pobre Mohamed atragantándose con el agua que le habían dado al llegar. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver las condiciones en la que iba el hombre que había sido arrastrado por la tormenta y con mucha suerte había logrado encontrar el camino de regreso a Meknes. Después de tomar agua y tranquilizarse al fin pudo hablar.

(Mohamed) (Agotado) una desgracia, paso una desgracia!

(Amín) (Tranquilizándolo) cálmate Mohamed, dinos que sucedió?

(Mohamed) (Balbuceando) la tormenta señor, la tormenta se llevo a los dos jóvenes!

(Latifa) (Asustada) Najda! Papa tenemos que salir a buscarlos!

(Amín) (Sereno) primero dinos como sucedió todo Mohamed?

(Mohamed) (Tranquilizándose) fue ayer después de medio día, íbamos caminando cuando vimos que la tormenta se acercaba en el horizonte! Yo corrí y les dije que me siguiera pero no lo hicieron! Lo último que vi fue a la señora Najda poniendo unos lienzos en la arena!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) es lo que hacen los beduinos papa! Najda y Albert deben estar vivos pero perdidos!

(Amín) (Serio) les diré a los empleados que traigan vehículos para salir a buscarlos!

(Mohamed) (Serio) como los encontraremos si no sabemos que rumbo tomaron?

(Latifa) (Pensando) seguramente si Najda esta perdida buscara los estanques para ubicarse baba! Babapapa

(Amín) (Serio) buscaremos en todos los estanques que hay cerca y seguiremos con los que están camino a Fez! (Viendo a su hija) será mejor que uses velos gruesos por el sol hija! Saldremos en unas horas!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) gracias baba, iré a prepararme!

(Mohamed) (Levantándose) señor, necesito llamar al señor Johnson!

(Amín) (Dándole el teléfono) te avisaremos cuando los encontremos, no estas en condiciones de viajar!

(Mohamed) (Serio) no señor Amín, el joven Albert es mi responsabilidad!

Mohamed respiro profundo y sin mucho entusiasmo marco el teléfono de George. Al otro lado del teléfono George contesto apresurado al ver que era larga distancia pensando que era Albert quien al fin había logrado comunicarse.

(George) (Contestando) William?

(Mohamed) (Serio) no señor Johnson soy yo Mohamed!

(George) (Sonriendo) que bueno que al fin llaman! En donde esta William?

(Mohamed) (Serio) señor, ha ocurrido un accidente! el señor Andley salió ayer conmigo y la doctora Najda rumbo a Fez y nos atrapo una tormenta de arena!

(George) (Cayendo sentado ante la mirada de los sobrinos del rubio) en donde esta el?

(Mohamed) (Nervioso) no lo sabemos aun, pero en un momento saldremos a buscarlo con vehículos! La doctora que lo acompaña tiene amigos aquí en Meknes y saldremos en caravana a buscarlos! En cuanto los encontremos le llamare para avisarle!

(George) (Serio) estaré esperando, no importa la hora solo encuéntrelo y llámeme!

Después de colgar George no pudo más que ver el rostro de Anthony y Archie quienes esperaban saber que le habían dicho para que se pusiera tan pálido como estaba.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 12: **Venciendo el Miedo**

Yajaira


	12. Chapter 12

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 12**

**Venciendo El Miedo**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

Anthony se acerco al ver la preocupación en el rostro de George, aparentemente la noticia que le había dado la persona que lo llamo no era nada buena por la forma en el George parecía frotarse las manos nervioso.

(Anthony) (Acercándose) paso algo George? Le paso algo a Albert?

(George) (Viéndolos) parece que William se topo con una tormenta en el desierto y esta perdido!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) como que esta perdido? Acaso no tenia un guía con el?

(George) (Serio) el guía fue quien llamo, el y William se separaron durante la tormenta y al parecer no lo encontró, por lo que decidió volver a Meknes a buscar a los amigos de la dama que lo acompaña!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) entonces no esta solo! Esta acompañado por esa mujer que me imagino debe conocer el desierto!

(Archie) (Sonriendo malicioso) no será que Albert se esta haciendo el perdido? Hasta aquí no sabemos con que tipo de mujer anda! (Haciendo señales curvas con las manos) a lo mejor el pícaro del tío encontró una mujer a su gusto!

(Anthony) (Serio) acaso no hay otra cosa en la que puedas pensar en este momento que no sea en eso? (Haciendo las mismas señas curvas) mira que esto puede ser serio!

(George) (Serio) la mujer que lo acompaña es una doctora americana que conoció hace más de seis semanas cuando apenas llego a marruecos! Creo que ella ha vivido en el desierto por más de un año y me imagino que debe conocer el lugar! (Preocupado) solo espero que hayan sobrevivido la tormenta de arena y se encuentren juntos!

(Archie) (Levantándose) vamos señores, estamos hablando de Albert no de ninguno de nosotros que siempre hemos estado protegidos y rodeados de comodidades! Albert si sabe como sobrevivir en un desierto, recuerden que paso más de dos años vagando por África!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) eso es verdad, además si va con una damisela en peligro no se va a dejar vencer!

(Archie) (Riendo) menos si esa damisela esta como Albert quiere! (Viendo la mirada de los dos) yo solo digo, que a Albert ya desde hace mucho le hacia falta perderse con una mujer en algún lado, el pobre tío esta muy solito!

(George) (Moviendo la cabeza en desapruebo) eso no es lo único que me preocupa, en la mansión de los Andley se encuentra la señora Elroy desde anoche con el joven Alister y la señorita Patricia!

(Archie) (Serio) Stear volvió tan pronto de visita?

(George) (Negando) la señora viajo a Boston sin avisarnos!

(Anthony) (Comprendiendo) los descubrió!

(Archie) (Sentándose) pobre Stear, sin Albert aquí tendrá muchos problemas!

(George) (Viendo la hora) lo bueno es que hoy llega Candy y su esposo y no creo que con ellos en la mansión la señora se atreva a hacerles un escándalo!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) claro, con eso de que Terry es el futuro duque (sarcástico) la tía no querrá ventilar el asunto y nos dará tiempo a que Albert vuelva!

(George) (Serio) ella me pidió que contacte a los padres de la señorita Patricia!

(Anthony) tu no puedes hacer eso George! Si ellos se enteran Patty si tendrá problemas serios!

(George) (Sonriendo) los señores O´Brien esta de viaje por el amazona y no pude encontrarlos, pero hable con la señora Martha y ella vendrá mañana mismo si es que puede, lo mas seguro es que no venga!

(Archie) (Aliviado) bueno así la cosa cambia!

(George) en que cambia Archivald?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) en que la abuela Martha fue quien les regalo el amueblado de sala para su nuevo departamento cuando ellos se fueron a vivir juntos!

En ese momento el teléfono de Anthony comenzó a sonar y el lo contesto, al escuchar la voz del otro lado los ojos le brillaron, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Archie quien lo veía extraño desde la noche en la fiesta de bodas de Candy, después de excusarse con la persona que lo había llamado pues no podría asistir a la reunión colgó para continuar con la conversación.

(Archie) (Viéndolo sospechoso) ahora no me vas a decir que tenias otra reunión! Que yo sepa no hay nada planificado para hoy!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) era el capitán del equipo de polo que quería que fuera a practicar esta tarde, pero en vista de lo sucedido no me siento con ánimos!

(Archie) (Ante la mirada de George) y a ti desde cuando te brillan los ojos cuando te habla Steve?

(George) (Poniéndose de pie) quien de ustedes puede ir por los señores Grandchester al aeropuerto? Yo no quiero moverme de aquí hasta tener noticias de William!

(Anthony) (Saltando rápidamente) yo me encargo! (Caminando hacia la puerta) nos veremos luego!

(Archie) (Serio) tienes suerte de que Terry me caiga tan mal o te acompañaría para que me explicaras lo que te pregunte! (Viéndolo salir y volteando a ver a George) tu sabes lo que a ese le pasa y no me has dicho nada verdad George?

(George) (Serio) usted sabe que yo nunca se ni me entero de nada Archivald!

(Archie) (Saliendo de la oficina) si como no! Ya averiguare por mi lado de que se trata todo esto!

Archie salió de la oficina de George dejándolo aun preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo con William, no sabia como lo tomarían Candy y la señora Elroy cuando tuviera que decirles si el rubio no aparecía pronto. En el desierto Albert y Najda seguían caminando, eran ya pasado de las tres por la posición del sol en el cielo, pronto sintieron que los camellos comenzaron a avanzar mas a prisa y sin soltar la cuerda los siguieron casi corriendo hasta ver el pequeño estanque frente a ellos, sin poder contenerse los dos corrieron y de un salto cayeron al agua, al fin habían llegado al tan ansiado estanque. Los dos reían felices mientras tomaban toda el agua que podían, el camino hasta ese lugar había sido largo y muy agotador. Albert se quito el turbante que chorreaba agua y lo lanzo a la orilla para después hacer lo mismo con la playera que llevaba puesta dejando a la vista aquel tan bien marcado pecho y sus hermosos y bien definidos brazos. Najda hizo lo mismo con el turbante que había llevado hasta ese momento soltándose el cabello que le llegaba hasta media espalda sacudiendo el agua de el haciendo movimientos descuidados que al rubio que la observaba le parecieron simplemente seductores. Después de sacudir el exceso de agua Najda comenzó a recorrer el estanque con la mirada, entonces sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, no podía reconocer en donde estaban, por lo regular estaban bien señalados esos lugares pero este no tenia ninguna señal, no podía saber en que dirección debían caminar para llegar a Fez. Al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la muchacha Albert comprendió que aun estaban perdidos. Lentamente la vio salir del estanque y sentarse pesadamente sobre una piedra que estaba en la orilla, parecía desanimada y el comenzó a salir para animarla.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tenias razón, los camellos encontraron agua!

(Najda) (Triste) pero yo no se donde estamos aun! Seguimos perdidos!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no te preocupes, seguiremos buscando hasta encontrar otro estanque que si reconozcas! Ahora tenemos agua suficiente para hacerlo!

(Najda) (Viendo los brazos y el cuello de el demasiado bronceados) necesitas hidratar tu piel o te dolerá el cuerpo mañana!

Ella se levanto y camino hasta su camello para sacar un jabón especial que siempre compraba para esos casos pues en mas de una ocasión había tenido el mismo problema, era una pastilla de jabón hecha con grasa de camello y aroma a especias, sin decirle nada mojo el jabón en la orilla del estanque y comenzó a frotarlo en la nuca del rubio quien sintió un enorme alivio al sentir la frescura de aquel jabón que despedía un aroma simplemente exquisito, un poco indecisa siguió frotándolo alrededor de su cuello sobre la línea definida que le había dejado la orilla de la playera y luego se lo entrego para que el siguiera haciendo lo mismo con sus brazos. Sin decir nada se alejo pues sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar al ver como Albert había dejado escapar un casi imperceptible gemido mientras ella le frotaba el cuello con el jabón. Lo dejo solo mientras ella iba a sacudir la manta de la tienda para comenzar a armarla pues esa noche la pasarían allí. Albert termino de bañarse y fue a ayudarle a terminar de montar la tienda mientras ella se bañaba, bajo las pieles que ella utilizaba para poner en el piso de la tienda y que hacían de cama mientras ella detrás de la tienda frotaba su cuerpo con un aceite especial para hidratar su piel que estaba comenzando a resentirse por la deshidratada que había llevado después de la tormenta, al entrar vio como Albert sacudía todo lo que ella llevaba en una de sus bolsas de viaje pues todo estaba lleno de arena, hasta que encontró el traje azul que Latifa le había obsequiado y que el la había visto ponerse.

(Najda) (Divertida al verlo sacudir el traje) encontraste algo que te sirva?

(Albert) (Escondiendo el traje en a sus espaldas) solo estaba viendo si tenias algo de mi tamaño que me sirviera de camisa esta noche!

(Najda) (Extendiendo la mano) podrías darme mi traje de odalisca!

(Albert) (Entregándoselo) lo siento, solo estaba sacudiendo la arena que entro a tu bolso!

(Najda) (Sacando una túnica árabe) creo que esto te quedara!

(Albert) (Viéndola disimulado) tu sabes bailar como ellas?

(Najda) (Sacudiendo el traje) como quienes?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) como las mujeres de este país! Danzas árabes!

(Najda) (Suspirando) un poco, solo lo que pude aprender de Latifa!

(Albert) (Poniéndose la túnica) anoche te vi danzar junto a ella y me pareció que lo haces muy bien!

(Najda) (Apenada) no tan bien como Latifa!

(Albert) (Frotándose la crema que ella le había dado) me gustaría verte bailar con ese traje! Creo que debes hacerlo muy bien si tuviste una maestra como Latifa!

(Najda) (Riendo) si me ves bailar estoy segura que saldrás corriendo muerto de risa de tan mal que lo hago!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) yo nunca me reiría de ti! (Suplicante) déjame verte bailar!

(Najda) (Sonrojada) Albert yo…

(Albert) (Suplicante) por favor Najda, solo una vez!

(Najda) (Viendo aquellos hermosos ojos suplicándole) esta bien, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí!

Albert se sentó junto a la pequeña fogata que habían puesto en medio de la carpa y espero a que ella se cambiara detrás de los lienzos mojados que habían colgado cerca del fuego para secarlos. En chicago Anthony había recogido a Candy y Terry en el aeropuerto y los llevaba a la mansión Andley donde esperarían el regreso de Albert. Al llegar escucharon desde afuera los grito de la señora Elroy quien no hacia mas que reprender a Alister y gritarle a Patty lo malo que era para una dama de sociedad tan bien educada hacer la cochinada que ellos habían echo pues en un intento por defender sus derechos Stear le había gritado en su cara que Patty y el llevaban mas de un año viviendo juntos. Al escuchar aquello había sido como abrir una puerta que debía haberse quedado cerrada para siempre pues la señora Elroy no hacia mas que gritar desaforada profiriendo regaño tras regaño e insultos en contra de Patty a quien ella le echaba la culpa de que Stear se atreviera a ser grosero con ella cuando el siempre había sido el mas educado y obediente de sus sobrinos aun después de la llegada de la revoltosa de Candy. Los tres recién llegados corrieron a la puerta de entrada de la casa al escuchar los gritos de la tía, al entrar vieron en el salón principal a la tía gritando a todo pulmón en contra de Stear quien estaba parado interponiéndose entre la tía y Patty quien estaba sentada en el sillón llorando desconsolada.

(Candy) (Acercándose) Patty?

(Patty) (Levantando la mirada enrojecida al escuchar esa voz) Candy? (Corriendo hacia ella) Candy!

(Candy) (Abrazaba a Patty mientras esta se estremecía en llanto sin decir nada) pero que te paso Patty, por que estas así?

(Anthony) (Molesto) que esta sucediendo aquí tía Elroy?

(Elroy) (Furiosa) nada que sea de la incumbencia de ustedes, por favor retírense!

(Candy) (Seria viendo a Stear) que fue lo que le dijo a Patty para que se pusiera así señora Elroy?

(Elroy) (Furiosa) dije que no es de tu incumbencia Candy, será mejor que te retires de aquí y me dejes con ellos dos!

(Candy) (Imponente) No!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) como de que no?

(Eliza) (Entrando al haber estado escuchando todo desde la puerta de entrada pues iba buscando a su marido) pero que te has creído para hablarle de ese modo a la tía huérfana desubicada! No te das cuenta de que no le estas hablando a cualquiera si no a la matriarca de familia!

(Anthony) (Severo) no te metas Eliza y quédate callada!

(Archie) (Quien iba entrando en ese momento) hasta que al fin hablaste como debías Anthony!

(Eliza) (Molesta) cállate estúpido! (Viendo a Anthony) porque me hablas así Anthony? (Viendo a la tía) ya ve como me trata tía Elroy?

(Elroy) (Molesta) cállate Eliza, no tienes nada que opinar en este momento!

(Archie) (Gritando emocionado) eso tía, dígale que no se meta!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo furiosa) tu tampoco tiene nada que hacer aquí! (Viéndolos a todos) retírense porque estoy arreglando un asunto con Stear!

(Candy) (Seria, abrazando a su amiga) se equivoca tía Elroy, usted ya termino de discutir con ellos! No voy a permitir que usted siga gritándoles de esa forma tan cruel!

(Elroy) (Enfurecida) niña insolente! Quien te has creído que eres?

(Candy) (Levantando la cabeza) la hija de William Albert Andley si no lo recuerda! Y en ausencia de mi padre tengo todo el derecho de tomar las riendas de la casa hasta su regreso!

(Elroy) (Acercándose amenazadora) no intentes pasar sobre mi autoridad Candice por que te puede pesar!

(Terry) (Interponiéndose) le recuerdo señora que esta dirigiéndose no solo a la única hija reconocida de Albert si no que también a mi esposa, la futura duquesa de Grandchester!

(Elroy) (Respirando molesta) no se meta en esto jovencito, usted no tiene por que opinar en este asunto!

(Terry) (Levantando la voz) se equivoca señora! Quien no se debe meter en esto es usted! Candy es la única que puede decidir que se hará con esta situación y como se manejara hasta que William regreses! (Agregando) y como esposo de Candy, espero que mi opinión cuente tanto como la de ella porque mientras Albert no este yo voy a apoyar todo lo que Candy quiera hacer y le advierto que yo no tolero que nadie mas que yo grite!

(Archie) (Molesto) y este que se esta creyendo?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) que no escuchaste? Es el esposo de la única hija de Albert y va a poner orden mientras el regresa!

(Eliza) (Detrás de la tía) no deje que le hablen así tía, usted es quien siempre a llevado las riendas aquí, aun en presencia del tío William!

(Niel) (Entrando junto a Tania y Annie) acaso no te cansas nunca de intrigar en contra de los demás hermanita?

(Stear) (Serio) pero que es esto? Va a venir toda la familia a opinar si les parece o no lo que Patty y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer?

(Annie) (Viendo la mirada de Archie sobre ella) que no era hoy la cena de bienvenida para Candy y Terry?

(Elroy) (Recordando) es cierto, se suponía que hoy recibiríamos a Candy y a su esposo!

(Terry) (Viendo a todos) por favor, déjenme a solas con la señora Elroy un momento!

(Candy) (Viéndolo desconcertada) Terry, que vas a hacer?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Candy, lleva a Patty a tomar algo para que se tranquilice!

(Stear) (Acercándose) por favor Terry, no te metas en problemas! Esto es algo que yo estoy dispuesto a afrontar en este momento!

(Terry) (Serio) ayuda a Candy a tranquilizar a tu novia! Yo me hago cargo de esto!

Todos se vieron a la cara y al ver que Candy comenzaba a salir sosteniendo aun a Patty en los brazos seguida por Annie y Tania decidieron salir y dejar a Terry a solas con la dama en el salón principal. Candy no tenia idea de que era lo que el pretendía, pero lo conocía bien y sabia que cuando se lo proponía podía llegara a ser el hombre mas encantador del mundo para lograr conseguir lo que quería.

(Terry) (Al ver a todos desaparecer entrando a la biblioteca) lamento mucho haberle hablado de esa forma tan ruda señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Altiva) no parecía lamentarlo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo encantador) creo que me descontrole al escuchar a una dama tan educada como usted gritando de la forma que lo hacia cuando llegamos! (Viéndola cambiar la expresión de su rostro y sonrojarse de vergüenza) me extraña que en una situación tan delicada usted no haya actuado diferente!

(Elroy) a que se refiere?

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole un asiento) a la situación tan penosa que tuvo usted que descubrir en Boston!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) entonces usted también lo sabia?

(Terry) (Tranquilizándola) así es señora, Anthony nos venia diciendo en el camino lo que estaba pasando por que Candy ha estado muy inquieta últimamente! Pero creo que usted lo esta tomando por el lado donde no debe!

(Elroy) y como espera que lo tome? No puedo permitir que Alister haga una cosa así, no entiendo como William se lo ha permitido?

(Terry) (Sereno) Albert siempre tiene una forma diferente de ver las cosas! Recuerde que el siempre a sabido manejar las situaciones mas penosas sin que nadie se entere si no hasta que ya están solucionadas!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) eso es verdad! Desde que William tomo las riendas del consorcio todo ha marchado mejor!

(Terry) (Tomándole la mano) precisamente por eso es que debemos dejar que el siga manejando el asunto de Stear y Patty, por que según yo tengo entendido Albert me había dicho que pronto el lograría casarlos! Si usted ahora viene a oponerse a que vivan de la forma que lo han estado haciendo créame que ellos se opondrán cuando Albert les proponga que se casen! Usted no esta haciendo más que provocar que se arme un escándalo reclamándoles de la forma que lo ha hecho frente a todos! Recuerde que la servidumbre siempre a sido de cuidado y pueden hablar mas de lo debido frente a la gente equivocada y eso, puede afectar la situación de Albert en este momento que usted ya formalizo el compromiso frente a la sociedad!

(Elroy) (Alarmada) no lo había pensado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aun estamos a tiempo de corregir este pequeño malentendido señora! Solo deje que Alister y Patty piensen que usted esta resignada ha aceptar la decisión que ellos erróneamente han tomado!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) eso va contra mi carácter y mi moral, pero creo que usted tiene razón! No puedo permitir que esto se vuelva un escándalo que interfiera con el matrimonio de William con Vanessa Lancaster!

(Terry) (Sonriendo complacido) por cierto, pensé que conoceríamos a mi futura suegra esta noche!

(Elroy) (Recordando) es cierto, los Lancaster no tardan en llegar!

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole el brazo para ir con los demás) vamos a ver como sigue Patricia, no es bueno que la prometida de Albert la encuentre tan alterada!

(Elroy) (Tranquila) será mejor que hable con ellos y los tranquilice antes de que Vanessa llegue con su padre y su hermano Philip!

(Terry) (Abriéndole la puerta de la biblioteca) pase adelante señora!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) muchas gracias!

Todos estaban asombrados al ver entrar a la dama del brazo de Terry y llevando una leve sonrisa en los labios, no podían imaginar que era lo que Terry le había dicho que la había dejado tan tranquila después de parecer que estaba apunto de explotar y expulsar a todos de la familia. La tía se acerco a la muchacha que aun lloraba en silencio en los brazos de Stear y se sentó junto a ella.

(Elroy) (Tragándose el orgullo) lamento mucho haberte gritado de esa forma Patricia! Creo que no medí mis palabras en ese momento!

(Candy) (Susurrándole a Annie) pero que fue lo que Terry le dijo a la tía para que tuviera ese cambio?

(Annie) (Viendo a Terry sonreír) quien sabe pero solo mírale la cara a tu marido que parece estar disfrutando de la escena!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) Terry le hiso un lavado de cerebro a la tía, miren como consuela a Patty después de todo lo que le dijo!

(Eliza) (Rabiando) Terry no es mas que un entrometido!

(Archie) (Serio) mejor cállate Eliza, esta noche no creo que estemos para soportar tus comentarios!

(Elroy) (Poniéndose de pie) bueno jóvenes dentro de un rato vendrá a cenar la novia de William y su familia, espero que para entonces estén listo y se comporten amables con ella y con su familia porque pronto serán familia también!

Después de decir aquello la dama salió rumbo a su habitación a arreglarse para recibir a sus invitados. En Meknes la caravana que había salido en busca de los dos jóvenes perdidos había llegado ya al segundo estanque sin poder encontrarlos, la desesperación de Latifa era cada vez mayor, el único consuelo que tenia era saber que Najda era casi una experta en el desierto y que además estaba acompañada. Amín hiso que sus hombres comenzaran a montar un campamento en ese estanque ya que eran casi las siete y en poco tiempo no podrían seguir buscando.

(Latifa) (Acercándose) porque están bajando las cosas Baba?

(Amín) (Tranquilo) porque el sol ya se oculto y si seguimos nuestra búsqueda no podemos ver mas allá de lo que alumbra el auto y podríamos nos verlos!

(Latifa) (Suplicante) por favor Baba, solo un estanque mas! Después podremos descansar!

(Mohamed) (Acercándose) su padre tiene razón señorita! Si seguimos en la oscuridad y ellos están por allí tirados en la arena no podremos verlos, es mejor seguir mañana antes del amanecer para aprovechar desde el alba hasta el anochecer!

(Amín) (Viendo a su hija) lo único que podemos hacer por hoy es pedir a Allah que los proteja y nos ayude a encontrarlos mañana lo mas pronto posible! Ahora vamos a comer algo porque ha sido una tarde muy agitada y debes reponer fuerzas Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) yo se que no es prudente seguir, pero estoy muy preocupada por Najda, tu sabes como iba ella cuando salió de casa!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) entonces mejor pensemos que esa tormenta fue enviada por Allah para que esa muchacha vaya un poco menos cargada que cuando vino!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pensé que habías dicho que solo las mujeres teníamos esa astucia Baba!

(Amín) (Divertido) yo también estoy casado con dos mujeres y algo he aprendido de ellas y de la hija que tengo! Ahora vamos a ver nuestra tienda porque la compartiremos esta noche! No es bueno que duermas sola con tanto hombre cerca!

(Latifa) (Seria) hay Baba, a mis treinta y pico de años tu crees que alguno va a querer acercarse a mi sabiendo lo buena que soy con la espada para defenderme?

(Amín) (Serio) tienes razón, dormirás a la intemperie a ver si al fin consigo que me des un yerno!

(Latifa) (Seria) Baba! Mira que te puedo tomar la palabra y no te va a gustar!

(Amín) (Bromeando) te apuesto a que si me gustaría!

(Latifa) (Caminando a su tienda) pues ahora olvídalo! No me gusta realizar ideas ajenas!

(Amín) (Siguiéndola) saldremos de nuevo a las cinco de la mañana, duérmete y descansa!

(Latifa) (Metiéndose a dormir) hasta mañana Baba!

A muchos kilómetros de allí Albert seguía sentado esperando que Najda saliera a mostrarle uno de esos bailes que Latifa le había enseñado, estaba muy ansioso por volver a verla con aquel traje que ya había visto que le quedaba tan bien. No podía quitar de su cabeza la primera vez que la había visto poniéndoselo.

(Najda) (Nerviosa) debo estar loca! (Pensando ¨loca pero de deseos¨)

(Albert) (Intranquilo) pasa algo malo?

(Najda) (Temblando) no, ya casi estoy lista! (Pensando ¨porque tienes tanto miedo Alyson?¨)

(Albert) (Tranquilo) si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas! No quiero obligarte a nada que tu no quieras!

(Najda) (Nerviosa) ya casi salgo! (Pensando ¨que es esto que siento por ti, por que siento que ardo por dentro cuando me miras?) busca mi Ipod en mi bolso verde, debe tener las baterías cargadas!

(Albert) (Sacándolo del bolso) que quieres que ponga?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) las que dicen Latifa!

Albert conecto el pequeño aparato y comenzó a sonar una música suave, detrás de los lienzos se dejo ver una manos moviéndose al ritmo de la primera melodía que sonaba, lentamente fue asomando el brazo, el hombro y una pierna. Albert veía fijamente el pie descalzo de Najda subiendo lentamente hasta la rodilla desnuda y luego la cadera, la música sonaba y el corazón de Albert comenzaba latir cada vez mas rápido, estaba hipnotizado al ver el movimiento de la cadera de Najda que parecía moverse lentamente balanceándose de un lado a otro como queriendo imitar las olas del mar, lentamente Albert comenzó a subir con la mirada hasta llegar a los senos de la muchacha que parecían llenar a la perfección aquel sostén que brillaba al ritmo de las llamas de la fogata al reflejarse en las lentejuelas. La mirada de Najda estaba fija en los ojos del rubio que la veía hipnotizado viéndola moverse de aquella forma tan sensual como nunca antes había visto moverse a una mujer, no sabia que tipo de danza estaba interpretando la hermosa dama frente a el pero eso era lo de menos, lo único que lo atraía era el movimiento de cada parte de su cuerpo que parecía estarlo invitando a moverse junto a el. Najda seguía moviéndose con movimientos suaves y acompasados con la música que parecía haber sido creada para una noche de pasión. La sensualidad que despedía el cuerpo de ella con cada movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabia como expresar aquello que estaba sintiendo, intentaba mantener el control sobre su respiración mientras la veía balancear las caderas al mismo ritmo que sus brazos se movían de una forma como invitándolo a unirse a aquella danza que ella le estaba brindando lentamente fue poniéndose de pie sintiendo que aquella música comenzaba a invadir todo su ser, entonces pudo ver que ella danzaba para el con los ojos cerrados como queriendo ocultar lo que sentía al estar bailando de aquella forma para el, sin poder evitarlo Albert se fue acercando a ella mientras ella danzaba moviendo las caderas de una forma que lo invitaban a lo prohibido, llego hasta ella y comenzó a moverse imitando el movimiento de caderas suave que ella llevaba, Najda sintió el aroma del jabón que el había utilizado hacia un rato y pudo sentir la proximidad del cuerpo del rubio que parecía estar a punto de rozarse con el de ella. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver frente a ella a unos cuantos centímetros el rostro de Albert que la veía fijamente intentando adivinar lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Najda lo veía fijamente sin desviar la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban miedo ante la proximidad del rubio que comenzaba a perder el control de su respiración pues comenzaba a respirar mas acelerado, todo su ser le pedía a gritos que tomara entre sus brazos a aquella mujer y la amara como tanto había estado deseando desde hacia unos días. Solo la poca cordura que aun mantenía lo detenía de cometer una locura, al ver aquel temor en los ojos de ella pudo detenerse, tal vez no había sido buena idea pedirle que bailara para el sabiendo lo que ambos habían comenzado a sentir desde no sabían cuando. La música había terminado y allí estaban ellos aun de pie uno frente al otro, al ver que ella comenzaba a temblar Albert comenzó a retroceder, Najda no supo ni como ni de donde había sacado el valor para tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo, no quería que se alejara, algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que lo retuviera junto a ella. Albert la vio a los ojos intentando leer en ellos lo que ella deseaba que el hiciera. Sin decir nada ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda se pego a el y tomo sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cadera comenzando a moverse de nuevo de una forma mas lenta, la música había terminado pero el latir de sus corazones llevaba el mismo ritmo, el viento azotando suavemente sobre la tienda, el crepitar del fuego en la fogata, el agua siendo movida por el viento daban la sensación de estar creando un nuevo ritmo de música para los dos que seguían moviéndose lentamente, Albert pudo distinguir que ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras lo guiaba en aquella nueva danza que estaban ejecutando, el cuerpo de ella le transmitía una sensualidad que no podía dejar de sentir en todo su ser. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acercarse mas a ella hasta que su pecho quedo pegado con la espalda de ella quien no dejaba de moverse de aquella forma tan sensual con las manos de el aun en su cadera las cuales el comenzó a deslizar hasta rodearla con sus brazos, Najda suspiro ante la proximidad del rubio que respiraba agitado dejándola sentir el ritmo acelerado de su respiración pegado a su cuello el cual comenzaba a besar desesperado, esa acción en vez de causarle temor como ella esperaba la estaba haciendo sentir que por todo su cuerpo caminaban miles de sensaciones que la hacían sentirse como nunca antes se había sentido, Albert la besaba y le mordisqueaba el cuello de una forma que la hacia casi perder el ritmo mientras el se pegaba cada vez mas a ella. No se dio cuenta cuando Albert había comenzado a deslizar una de sus manos hasta llegar a la orilla del sostén la cual siguió hasta llegar a los sujetadores en la espalda y zafarlos haciendo que la prenda callera al suelo sin que ella sintiera, lentamente la mano de Albert se deslizo hasta tomar uno de sus senos el cual acaricio tiernamente arrancándole un leve gemido a la muchacha haciéndolo sentir cada vez mas agitado, Najda intentaba continuar el ritmo que había llevado hasta el momento pero cada vez era mas difícil para ella coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo que parecía haber perdido el control al sentir las dos manos de el acariciando sus senos de aquella forma mientras la apretaba cada vez mas contra su pecho. Najda sintió como el había comenzado a deslizar una de sus manos hacia abajo, quiso protestar para que se detuviera pero su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, su cuerpo estaba actuando por voluntad propia y no quería retroceder, necesitaba aquellas caricias que el rubio le estaba dando. No supo mas hasta que sintió la mano de Albert deslizándose dentro del pequeño calzón del traje llegando hasta aquella parte en medio de sus piernas la cual comenzó a acariciar de una forma que la hizo estremecerse, Albert movía la mano de una forma que no la dejaba pensar, miles de sentimientos estaban agolpándose en su cabeza, su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo incontrolable y su cuerpo parecía estar pidiendo cada vez mas y mas atención; los dos seguían aun de pie, ella podía sentir las manos de Albert sobre su cuerpo tocándola de una forma que ella jamás imagino que se dejaría tocar, sin poder evitarlo gimió fuertemente al sentirlo acariciar los pliegues mas íntimos de su cuerpo, el la sostenía aun de pie mientras su mano seguía moviéndose de aquella forma en medio de las piernas de la muchacha, Najda comenzaba a sentirse perdida, nada mas podría sorprenderla en ese momento hasta que sintió algo extraño, en su cadera Najda pudo sentir aquella dureza que ella había provocado en el cuerpo del rubio que estaba pegado a ella acariciándola de aquella forma tan intima. Sin poder evitarlo subió una de sus manos hasta tocar el rostro de el quien seguía besando su cuello de una forma tan apasionada, al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla Albert reacciono al ver lo que estaban haciendo, hasta ese momento todo había estado pasando por instinto, Albert estaba a punto de detenerse cuando vio que ella volteaba a verlo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y el pudo ver que no había mas miedo, aquella era otra mirada la que ella le estaba mostrando, una mirada mas oscurecida, solo pudo ver como ella lo acercaba haciéndolo besarla en los labio mientras con la otra mano acariciaba tímidamente aquella dureza en el cuerpo de el, instintivamente Albert la apretó mas a el dejándola sentir mas de cerca aquella excitación que ella le había provocado, su mano comenzó a entra un poco mas allá dentro de sus piernas haciéndola estremecerse una vez mas al sentirlo llegar con sus dedos hasta la entrada mas cálida de su cuerpo, Albert continuaba acariciándola mas intensamente al darse cuenta que ella no lo rechazaría, la acaricio apasionado hasta que la escucho gritar completamente excitada ante el que le había provocado su primer orgasmo, Albert sintió como las piernas de ella parecían haber perdido la fuerza después de gritar satisfecha. Sin esperar la alzo en brazos y la llevo a donde habían colocado las pieles, suavemente la coloco sobre ellas mientras ella aun seguía estremeciéndose ante todo lo que el rubio le había provocado al acariciarla de aquella forma que lo había hecho, su cuerpo se sentía completamente renovado, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrando los del rubio que la veía expectante, esperando ver cual seria la reacción de ella ahora, ella respiraba muy agitada viéndolo a los ojos, no quería esperar mas, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo dejara amarla completamente, viéndolo fijamente se sentó en donde estaba y sin decir nada lo jalo hacia ella comenzando a besarlo desesperada, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca, esa noche lo quería solo para ella. Con manos torpes comenzó a buscar el cierre del pantalón de Albert haciéndolo suspirar al verla de aquella forma, sin esperar, el se quito el pantalón y la túnica que ella le había dado para usar esa noche, ella lo vio desnudo frente a ella completamente excitado pero en vez de sentir miedo ante aquella dureza que parecía estar esperándola se dejo caer de nuevo respirando pesadamente anticipando lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Albert la vio a los ojos y pudo ver que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. Sin decir nada comenzó a deslizar la parte de abajo del traje de odalisca con ambas manos hasta dejar a la vista aquello que había estado acariciando momentos ante, Albert aventó a un lado la prenda que le había quitado y se acerco para besarla, en los ojos de ella podía ver la inexperiencia y la expectativa que ella estaba sintiendo al saberse desnuda junta el. Albert comenzó a besarla dulcemente mientras que con su mano volvía a acariciarla de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo unos momentos antes, lentamente la hizo abrir las piernas para acomodarse en medio de ellas, ella podía sentir la dureza de aquella parte del cuerpo de Albert que estaba apunto de entra en ella, por un momento sintió miedo de nuevo pero su cuerpo le exigía que lo dejara continuar, Albert la vio a los ojos con ternura y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella hasta llegar a aquella ultima barrera por romper.

(Albert) (Respirando agitado) te amo!

(Najda) (Comenzando a sentir una punzada que la hizo soltar una lagrima) te amo!

(Albert) (Antes de terminar su intrusión en ella) perdóname mi amor!

Al escucharlo decir aquello pudo sentir como el terminaba de entrar en ella provocándole aun un poco mas de dolor, por un momento quiso gritar y pedirle que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando diferente, su cuerpo estaba complacido al sentir la presencia de Albert dentro de el. Albert se apretó a ella un momento hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de ella estaba reaccionando pidiéndole que continuara, suavemente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella haciéndola sentir cada movimiento cada embate que el le daba al hacerla suya. La respiración de ambos ahora era agitada, ninguno podía decir nada solo podían sentir como la sangre en sus venas corría desbocada mientras sus corazones trabajaban a mil por hora. Albert era apasionado y se movía sobre ella de una forma que le arrancaba gemidos de placer incontrolables, era la primera vez que ella se sentía de esa forma, podía sentir cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso que Albert le daba mientras la amaba de aquella forma. Ella se sentía nerviosa, no sabia si el estaba sintiendo la misma gloria que el la hacia sentir a ella, solo podía verlo a la luz de la fogata amándola de aquella forma tan intensa, ella intentaba acariciarlo de la misma forma que el lo hacia con ella, no sabia porque pero su cuerpo instintivamente se había acoplado a los movimientos de el y respondía con la misma pasión que el le estaba transmitiendo, aun cuando se sentía insegura de estarle dando la misma satisfacción que el le daba, ella apreso los labios de el una vez mas obligándolo a dejarla introducir la lengua en su boca comenzando a besarlo de la misma forma que el la había besado momentos atrás, Albert seguía moviéndose frenéticamente sobre ella hasta que los dos tocaron la gloria juntos, Najda lo escucho gemir satisfecho al llegar al orgasmo junto con ella para luego dejarse caer sobre ella completamente. Ambos respiraban aun muy agitados, Albert se acomodo junto a ella jalando uno de los lienzos para cubrirse los dos.

(Albert) (Acariciándola) nunca antes lo habías hecho verdad?

(Najda) (Suspirando) no, nunca!

(Albert) (Apenado) perdóname, no quise robarte eso tan preciado!

(Najda) (Sonriendo mientras lo besaba) no me lo robaste, yo quise que fuera tuyo!

(Albert) (Apretándola a él) nunca antes pensé que estas palabras significaran tanto! (Viéndola a los ojos) Te Amo!

(Najda) (Llorando emocionada) yo también! Te amo!

Albert comenzó a besarla una vez mas, después de un rato los dos dormían profundamente mientras Albert la tenia abrazada contra su pecho. En el campamento de Amín Latifa veía hacia el cielo, no sabia por que pero presentía que su querida amiga se encontraba bien y que era cuestión de horas para que la encontraran. En chicago la cena había terminado y los Lancaster conversaban amenamente con la señora Elroy y sus sobrinos que no toleraban a la futura esposa de Albert que la tía había escogido. George seguía esperando la llamada de Mohamed, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, pero aun así tenia que contarle a Violet lo que estaba sucediendo, en la ultima llamada de Albert este le había dicho lo del grupo de médicos que saldría de casa blanca en los siguientes días, pero al investigar se habían enterado tristemente que Alyson no iba entre ellos. Sin poder esperar mas George tomo su auto y se dirigió al restaurante en donde se veía siempre con su hermana, después de contarle los últimos acontecimientos no les quedo mas por hacer, que esperar.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 13: **Viviendo Entre Sueños**

Yajaira 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 13**

**Viviendo Entre Sueños**

En la mansión Andley, Candy veía disimuladamente a Vanessa Lancaster, aun no podía entender como era que la tía Elroy la había escogido si a leguas podía verse lo falso que era su comportamiento, Terry en cambio no podía dejar de ver la forma en que Philip veía a cada una de las jóvenes presentes pero principalmente a Eliza quien no dejaba de coquetearle mientras Anthony parecía no prestarle atención a ese hecho. En el restaurant George y Violet aun conversaban de los últimos acontecimientos y de que harían cuando Albert volviera si no había encontrado a Alyson.

(Violet) (Preocupada) pobre William, mira lo que le sucedió por intentar ayudarnos!

(George) (Pensativo) yo se que William tenia buenas intenciones al ofrecerse a hacer ese viaje pero creo que no debí dejar que me convenciera, ahora no se que le diré a la señora Elroy si Mohamed no logra encontrarlo pronto!

(Violet) solo espero que el pueda volver sano y salvo! Ya después iré yo misma a buscar a mi hija, a mi es a quien corresponder hacerlo!

(George) tu no puedes viajar sola, además tu esposo no te dejara hacer ese viaje!

(Violet) (Seria) hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme lo que Henry opine, lo único que quiero es tener a Alyson de vuelta conmigo!

(George) (Observándola tan desanimada) porque sigues casada con el si se ha portado tan mal con tus hijos?

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) eso es algo que aun no puedo contarte, pero espero pronto poder hacerlo!

(George) (Pagando la cuenta) tan solo te pido que si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, me la pidas!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) acaso crees que ahora que se que cuento con un hermano voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sentirme protegida por el?

(George) (Sonriendo) espero que no!

A la mañana siguiente casi a las nueve Najda comenzó a despertar, todo el cuerpo le dolía increíblemente pero se sentía feliz, al ver junto a ella Albert la observaba dormir, dulcemente le sonreía hasta que los ojos de ella se encontraron nuevamente con los suyos, el también se sentía muy cansado pues aparte de lo que había sucedido entre ellos habían tenido un par de días muy agitados vagando por el desierto.

(Najda) (Tímida) buenos días Albert! Hace mucho que despertaste?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) lo suficiente para ver lo linda que te ves al dormir! (Besándola) como te sientes?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) un poco cansada, me duele todo el cuerpo!

(Albert)(Riendo) creo que la arena no es un lugar muy cómodo para ciertas cosas! (Besándola dulcemente) la próxima vez será mejor, te lo prometo!

(Najda) (Sonrojada) yo no me refería a eso Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo se! (Levantándola en brazos) ahora déjame que te ayude, un buen baño nos dejara como nuevos!

Albert la llevo en brazos hasta el estanque y los dos entraron aun desnudos a bañarse, Albert la besaba dulcemente mientras le enjabonaba la espalda al terminar de ayudarle ella hiso lo mismo por el y juntos volvieron corriendo a la tienda para vestirse, el calor afuera estaba muy fuerte y ellos no tenían prisa por irse de aquel mágico lugar en donde se sentían tan felices. Najda saco un frasco de dátiles dulces y preparo un poco de polenta con carne seca la cual devoraron mientras conversaban decidiendo que harían después de comer.

(Albert) (Viéndola) creo que deberíamos descansar por hoy y seguir mañana!

(Najda) (Viendo las provisiones) creo que aun nos queda suficiente para hoy y dos días más, si no te molesta seguir con la misma dieta!

(Albert) (Terminando de comer) no me importara si el postre sigue siendo tan bueno como el de anoche!

(Najda) (Abrazándolo) anoche no cenamos!

(Albert) (Besándola mientras la recostaba en la arena) solo tuvimos postre!

(Najda) (Viéndolo a los ojos) hay algo que quisiera decirte Albert!

(Albert) (Comenzando a besarle el cuello) no puede esperar un poco?

(Najda) (Suspirando) yo, yo…yo te amo!

(Albert) (Acomodándose sobre ella) yo te amo también!

Albert comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras con sus manos comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a la muchacha, parecía que no quería dejar de amarla y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Los dos se sentían felices de estar juntos aun en aquel lugar tan apartado del mundo, esta vez fue muy diferente a la noche anterior, cuando Albert la hiso suya no sintió dolor solo aquella enorme satisfacción al sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Albert era apasionado y ella lo dejaba tocarla como el quisiera hacerlo, el la guiaba en cada movimiento que hacían mientras escuchaba los gemidos que el le arrancaba al amarla de aquella forma tan posesiva, no sabían que sucedería después, solo sabían que en ese momento los dos eran felices amándose libremente. Najda se aferraba a el mientras el seguía moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo respirando agitadamente, los dos se veían a los ojos diciéndose con la mirada mas de lo que podían decir con la voz. Albert sintió las uñas de ella recorrer suavemente su espalda mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban por la cadera ayudándole a acercarse cada vez mas a ella. Pronto los dos llegaron juntos una vez mas sintiendo que todo dentro de ellos explotaba al sentir el placer que les provocaba estar así juntos amándose. La caravana de Amín había logrado llegar a otros cuatro estanques mas desde esa mañana y ya el sol estaba en todo lo alto, el rostro de Latifa reflejaba la preocupación que la muchacha estaba sintiendo, su padre no podía hacer mas de lo que hacia y ella lo sabia, pero de todos modos ella no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que Najda había tenido ante un simple beso que Albert le había dado la noche de bodas, no quería imaginar que sucedería si Albert llegaba a besarla o a ir un poco mas allá al estar solos por tanto tiempo. Por otro lado también existía la peor de las posibilidades y que los dos hubieran desfallecido por la falta de agua y los encontraran en una situación lamentable. Cerca de las dos de la tarde llegaron al ultimo estanque cercano a la ciudad de Fez y no los encontraron, los temores de Amín comenzaron a aflorar, el había tenido un presentimiento desde el principio pero no había querido decírselo a su hija, era muy posible que si Najda se había dejado guiar por los camellos estos los hubieran terminado de desviar llevándolos rumbo al estanque de Khemisset al este de Fez, un estanque bastante retirado de cualquier lugar que los beduinos usaban muy ocasionalmente cuando perdían el rumbo ya que decían que poseía cierto toque místico.

(Latifa) (Viéndolo distraído) sucede algo Baba? No has dicho nada desde que llegamos a este lugar, no vamos a ir al siguiente estanque?

(Amín) (Viendo a Mohamed) este es el último que queda camino a Fez hija!

(Latifa) (Preocupada) y entonces? Me vas a decir que no hay ningún otro estanque al que Najda pudo haber ido?

(Mohamed) (Serio) solo queda uno pero no creo que nadie quiera ir allí!

(Latifa) (Comprendiendo) tu crees que hayan caminado tan lejos?

(Amín) (Preocupado) si ellos no están en el oasis de camino a Khemisset creo que tendremos que suponer lo peor hija!

(Latifa) (Pensativa) no se como explicarlo Baba, pero yo creo que ellos están bien! (Subiendo al auto) en cuanto tiempo llegaremos allá?

(Mohamed) (Subiendo también) creo que llegaremos antes de las cinco!

En chicago Annie estaba entretenida en la computadora haciendo un diseño para un anillo que Violet le había encargado. Estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba de cerca.

(Philip) (Sonriendo) tu eres Annie verdad?

(Annie) (Sobresaltada) que susto me dio! En que puedo servirle?

(Philip) (Sentándose junto a ella) ese es un anillo muy bonito! Es para tu novio?

(Annie) (Apagando la pantalla) es un trabajo que la señora Lancaster me pidió!

(Philip) (Tomándole la mano) aparte de bonita eres muy talentosa, lo sabias?

(Annie) (Nerviosa) se lo agradezco!

(Leo) (Acercándose) hola Annie, estas lista para ir a comer?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) hola Leo! Te estaba esperando! (Viendo a Philip) lo siento debo irme, necesita comprar algo?

(Philip) (Serio) solo venia a ver a Violet pero veo que no se encuentra! (Viendo a Leo de reojo) volveré mas tarde!

(Leo) (Viéndolo salir) quien era ese?

(Annie) (Tomando su bolso) es el hijastro mayor de mi jefa, pero no se me parece muy extraño, me da como calosfríos!

(Leo) (Pensativo) yo creo conocerlo! (Recordando) no es hijo de Henry Lancaster?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) si, es el! De donde lo conoces?

(Leo) (Tomándole la mano) de la universidad, hace años estuvo envuelto en un escándalo, al poco tiempo se traslado a Yale y no volvimos a saber nada de el en Harvard!

(Annie) que clase de escándalo fue?

(Leo) no recuerdo pero se que su padre lo traslado para evitar las habladurías! (Viéndola) ten mucho cuidado Annie, no dejes que el se te acerque!

(Annie) no creo que este interesado en mi! Anoche me di cuenta como veía a Eliza y como ella le coqueteaba!

(Leo) (Pensativo) Eliza Brown? conoces a esa mujer?

(Annie) (Sorprendida) Si, es la esposa de Anthony el primo de Candy! Tu de donde la conoces?

(Leo) (Riendo) anoche me la encontré en una discoteca casi a la una de la mañana! Se me acerco medio borracha para ver si no quería llevarla conmigo a pasar un buen rato! Pobre el tipo que esta casado con ella por que cuando la rechace termino yéndose con mi amigo Daniel, según me dijo es toda una diabla en la cama!

(Annie) (Pensativa) pobre Anthony, no entiendo como es que sigue casado con ella si hasta hora a sido suerte que no todo el mundo sepa la clase de mujer que es!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) vaya joyita la que tiene tu amiga Candy en su familia ahora!

(Violet) (Entrando) hola Annie, el auto que acaba de irse era el de Philip?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) hola Violet, te presento a mi primo Leo! Y si, era tu hijo Philip el que acaba de marcharse!

(Violet) (Seria) mucho gusto! Que quería Philip aquí?

(Annie) (Encogiendo los hombros) no dijo nada, solo que volvería mas tarde a verte!

(Violet) (Pensativa) veo que ya te vas a almorzar!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) por que no nos acompaña, no es muy seguido que mi primita me deje llevarla a comer y si la jefa nos acompaña tal vez la convenza de darnos un tiempecito mas para repetir postre!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) Leo es fanático del pastel de chocolate que hacen en el restaurante a dos cuadras de aquí! Por que no vienes con nosotros?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) en vista de que es tú primo y no tu pretendiente como creí, entonces si los acompaño pero debo decirte que traes cola todavía!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) el esta haya afuera de nuevo?

(Leo) (Curioso) quien? Quien esta afuera de nuevo?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Archivald Cornwell, el pobre enamorado de Annie!

(Leo) por que pobre? Estar enamorado de mi primita no es para lastima!

(Annie) (Seria) lo que pasa es que Archie termino conmigo por que disque no me quería y ahora que ya vio lo que perdió esta insistiendo que me quiere y que quiere que volvamos!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) y le estas aplicando el castigo de la indiferencia! Quien diría que mi prima la tímida se convertiría en toda una castigadora de hombres!

(Violet) (Saliendo con ellos, sonriente) el pobre viene todos los martes, jueves y viernes a esperar que Annie salga para ver si al fin ella lo deja llevarla a tomar algo! (Viéndolo de lejos) debe estar muy molesto por la forma en que vas de la mano de Leo!

(Leo) (Echándole el brazo en los hombros) pues veamos que tan celoso es el muchacho!

(Annie) (Nerviosa pues conocía los celos de Archie) por favor Leo, te vas a meter en un buen problema, mejor aléjate un poquito!

(Leo) (Viendo de reojo el auto de Archie en el mismo lugar) déjalo que sufra un poquito y si no me dejas llevarte abrazada te planto en beso en la mejilla para ver si se acerca a reclamar!

(Violet) (Riendo divertida) deberías saber que Archie es el campeón de boxeo del club antes de querer molestarlo!

(Leo) (Quitando el brazo de los hombros de Annie) eso cambia las cosas, ahora si te voy a dar un beso! (Besándole la frente) yo también soy campeón de boxeo del club en Nueva York, seria interesante una peleíta para ver en donde nos entrenan mejor!

(Annie) (Seria) ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Archie por que no te vuelvo a hablar!

(Leo) (Deteniéndose) si tanto te mueres de amor por el vamos a invitarlo a comer con nosotros, verdad señora Violet?

(Violet) (Seria) y arruinarle la comida a Annie, olvídalo! (Tomándolo de la mano) vamos Annie, ayúdame con el antes que nos meta en un lio!

(Leo) (Viéndolas jalándolo) esta bien, prometo no ir a invitarlo pero por favor damas , no se peleen por mi!

(Violet) (Riendo) hay Annie, no pensé que tuvieras un primo tan bromista!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) todas las familias tienen ese defecto de fabrica! Leo rompió el molde de los Britter cuando nació!

Anthony estaba sentado junto a Archie esperando que este por fin arrancara el auto al ver a los tres que habían salido de la joyería desaparecer, pero lo único que hacia era seguir viendo fijamente en dirección de donde se habían ido.

(Anthony) (Serio) cuando me dijiste, ven te invito a almorzar! No creí que te referías a comer con la vista, que es lo único que hemos hecho aquí parqueados! Por que no vas y le dices a Annie que te perdone de una vez por todas?

(Archie) (Viéndolo serio) y es que acaso crees que no lo he hecho? La he llamado a su departamento, a su celular incluso a la joyería y no quiere contestarme! Me ha devuelto cada uno de los ramos de flores que le he mandado y se niega a ir a tomar un café conmigo para aclarar nuestra situación! (Desanimado) ya no se que mas hacer!

(Anthony) (Viendo por la ventana) si me llevas a comer a un buen lugar yo podría decirte como lograr verla a solas!

(Archie) (Viéndolo serio) a que te refieres? Acaso tienes un plan?

(Anthony) (Jugando con su celular) no veo comida frente a mí todavía!

(Archie) (Arrancando el auto) mas te vale que esto sea en serio Anthony o no volveré a invitarte a comer!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) en cuanto te diga mi plan veras que es a prueba de errores!

(Archie) (Conduciendo a prisa) no puedes adelantarme nada?

(Anthony) (Agarrándose del asiento) hombre Archie, mas despacio que nos vas a matar!

Los dos llegaron de milagro hasta el restaurante favorito de Anthony y después de ordenar la comida Anthony lo vio fijamente a los ojos para no perder detalle de la cara que pondría al decirle su solución. Archie estaba nervioso por que por la mirada de Anthony podía adivinar que realmente lo que le diría le serviría para recuperar a Annie.

(Archie) (Inquieto) por favor ya déjate de misterio Anthony, dime cual es el plan?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) aun no llegan los refuerzos, ten paciencia!

(Archie) (Viéndolo confundido) a que refuerzos te refieres?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) para que nos llamaste jardinerito?

(Anthony) (Serio) ahora te lo dijo actorcito!

(Candy) (Seria) por favor no comiencen!

(Archie) (Viendo a Anthony) este es tu plan? Involucrar a Candy y a Terry?

(Stear) (Con Patty de la mano) perdón por el retraso pero no encontraba lugar en donde dejar el auto!

(Archie) (Serio) que bien, ahora podremos tener una junta familiar! Este era tu plan?

(Candy) (Tomándole la mano) vamos Archie, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte!

(Archie) lo se Candy pero cuando Anthony me dijo que tenia un plan yo creí que era para Annie y para mi no para toda la familia!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) si no lo recuerdas Archie, el cumpleaños de Niel es dentro de una semana!

(Archie) y eso en que me ayuda?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) en que vamos a hacerle a Niel una fiesta sorpresa!

(Archie) (Interesado) una fiesta para Niel?

(Stear) y como Annie se ha hecho tan amiga de el, podemos hacer algo para que ella y tu se vean a solas por casualidad!

(Archie) (Serio) eso no va a funcionar! Ya le pedí ayuda a Niel y a Tania y ninguno de los dos quiere ayudarme a que Annie me perdone!

(Terry) (Serio) precisamente por eso le pediremos a la señora Elroy que se encargue de organizar la fiesta sin que Annie se de cuenta de que es para reunirla contigo señor elegante!

(Archie) (Viendo a Anthony) pero eso todo dependerá de lo que suceda con Albert en estos días!

(Anthony) (Viéndole la cara a todos pues no sabían nada) estoy seguro que para entonces el ya estará de regreso!

(Candy) (Viéndolos a los dos) sucede algo con Albert?

(Terry) (Viendo la cara de nervios de Anthony) no pecosa, lo que sucede es que Albert aun no regresa por que seguramente no ha terminado lo que fue a hacer, verdad?

(Archie) (Rectificando) así es, la última vez que llamo parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho!

(Anthony) (Sonriéndole) además recuerda que la sorpresa que le espera aquí cuando vuelva no es nada agradable, lo mejor que podría hacer es tardarse un poco mas!

(Candy) (Seria) eso es verdad, esa mujer no me gusta nada!

(Terry) de donde la habrá sacado la señora Elroy, por que se puede ver desde lejos que no es mas que una mujer falsa y sin escrúpulos!

(Stear) (Pensando) acaso Lancaster no es empleado del consorcio?

(Anthony) así es, solo espero que Albert sepa manejar la situación por que ese hombre es el que lleva los asuntos legales del banco y puede ser muy peligroso!

(Candy) porque lo dices?

(Archie) George lo ha estado investigando últimamente por que dice que no confía en el!

(Terry) (Serio) he estado pensando pedirle trabajo a Albert por un tiempo, ustedes creen que sea posible?

(Archie) (Sorprendido) y tu carrera de actuación?

(Terry) (Serio) ya no tengo carrera, ahora voy a probar suerte en los negocios!

(Anthony) (Serio) por que no nos ayudas mientras el tío vuelve? No creo que el vaya a negarte el trabajo!

(Terry) (Viendo a Candy) tal vez pueda ayudarle a George mientras Albert vuelve!

Todos siguieron haciendo planes mientras comían, tenían que detallar la fiesta que le pedirían a la tía Elroy que organizara, siempre y cuando George no se viera en la necesidad de decirle a todos que Albert estaba perdido quien sabia donde. Aun tenían la esperanza de que el rubio apareciera en cualquier momento. En el desierto Najda salía de la tienda llevando los dátiles para los camellos mientras Albert terminaba de recoger los lienzos de los turbantes que ya estaban más que secos y después salía detrás de ella.

(Najda) (Acariciando uno de los animales) gracias por no escapar bonita, y tu también campeón, gracias por haber encontrado agua para nosotros!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tus camellos tienen nombre?

(Najda) (Divertida) esta es bonita y este es el campeón ningún otro camello en el desierto les gana cuando hay que huir!

(Albert) (Acercándose) y te a tocado huir muchas veces?

(Najda) (Sonriendo) dos o tres nada mas! Es un poco dura la vida en este desierto pero también da sus recompensas, he atendido a mucha gente que no tenia posibilidad de buscar un medico y pagarlo, he visto cosas muy hermosas también y la mejor de todas fue conocerte a ti!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) volveremos juntos a chicago?

(Najda) (Recostando su frente en el) solo si tu quieres volver a verme cuando estemos allá!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esperaba que te fueras a vivir conmigo ahora que eres mi esposa!

(Najda) (Viéndolo a los ojos) pero solo soy tu esposa aquí, no hay ningún papel que nos una en nuestro país!

(Albert) (Besándola) ven conmigo a casa!

(Najda) (Sintiéndose culpable) hay algo que tengo que decirte Albert!

A unas cuantas dunas de ese lugar la caravana de Amín se acercaba, desde lejos Latifa pudo ver la tienda con la distintiva línea purpura que ella le había regalado a su amiga Alyson al llegar a marruecos, emocionada saco los binoculares para ver si eran ellos y entonces los vio, los dos estaban junto a los camellos y Albert la estaba besando de nuevo, para su sorpresa pudo distinguir claramente cuando Najda había rodeado el cuello del rubio besándolo apasionada y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír. Amín lo había distinguido también y sonriendo acelero pero Latifa toco la bocina repetidamente para que los enamorados notaran su llegada y no fueran sorprendidos por Mohamed que venia sentado atrás.

(Albert) (Viendo en dirección de ellos) son beduinos?

(Najda) (Sorprendida al ver la caravana de autos) no lo creo! Mejor saca el rifle de la tienda por si son ladrones!

(Albert) (Viendo a Latifa sobre el quema cocos) esa que viene abanicando los brazos no es Latifa?

(Najda) (Saltando feliz) si, es ella! (Gritando) Latifa!

(Latifa) (Saliendo corriendo del auto) Najda! Albert!

(Mohamed) (Corriendo hacia Albert) Subhanalah señor Andley! (Glorificado sea Dios señor Andley) no sabe cuan preocupados estábamos el señor Johnson y yo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que bueno verlo bien Mohamed, estábamos preocupados pensando que la tormenta lo había arrastrado!

(Mohamed) y así fue, pero logre volver a Meknes y avisarle al señor Amín y a su hija!

(Latifa) (Abrazando a su amiga) (Querida) ayuni, estaba tan preocupada!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) yo también, pero campeón nos trajo hasta aquí!

(Amín) (Acercándose) y mira que si ese camello tiene gustos rebuscados, por que este es el estanque mas alejado del camino a Fez! (Abriendo los brazos) no vas a abrazarme Najda?

(Najda) (Sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba) muchas gracias Baba Amín!

(Latifa) (Abrazando al rubio) gracias por cuidar de Najda Albert! Que bueno que los dos estén bien!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) bueno señor Albert, a donde quiere que lo llevemos?

(Albert) (Viendo a Najda) a Fez, creo que es hora de volver a casa verdad Najda?

(Najda) (Asintiendo) así es! Creo que es hora de ver a mi familia de nuevo!

(Latifa) (Caminando hacia la tienda) entonces levantemos esto y enviémoslo a Meknes con la gente de Baba y nosotros los llevaremos a Fez!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) nosotros cuidaremos de tu tienda y tus camellos por si decides regresar algún día!

(Najda) (Llorando) prometo volver pronto!

(Latifa) (Riendo) ven a ayudarme Najda!

(Najda) (Recordando el tiradero que había adentro) ahora voy! (Entrando) yo recojo no te preocupes!

(Latifa) (Con el dedo levantando el sostén del traje en una esquina de la tienda) así que después de todo si lo pudiste usar en publico!

(Najda) (Quitándoselo de la mano) no es lo que piensas!

(Latifa) (Viéndole la cara) ayuni (querida), yo nunca te juzgaría por ser feliz! Al contrario, me alegra tanto que hayas vencido tus temores!

(Najda) (Viendo entrar al rubio) como fue que supieron que estábamos aquí?

(Latifa) (Comprendiendo) bueno, fuimos a todos los estanques que hay camino a Fez y cuando no los encontramos decidimos probar suerte más lejos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que bueno que decidimos quedarnos a descansar hoy después de los dos días que nos toco caminar tras los camellos!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) pensábamos buscar otro estanque mañana! Me alegro que nos hayan venido a buscar!

(Latifa) (Riendo) y que esperaban? Que los dejáramos en el desierto espantando a las lagartijas y a los beduinos que no se acercan aquí por miedo al lugar?

(Najda) (Sorprendida) estamos en el estanque de Khemisset? (Viéndola asentir con la cabeza) estamos muy lejos de Fez y de Meknes!

(Albert) (Riendo) otro día mas y nos hubiéramos topado con el océano! Tus camellos si que buscan el agua!

Los tres rieron mientras terminaban de recoger la tienda. Después de cargar todo en los vehículos que regresarían a Meknes Mohamed y los sirvientes de Amín llevaron los camellos de Najda a casa de Latifa para que los cuidaran. En el último vehículo iban rumbo a Fez, Amín, Albert, Latifa y Najda quien iba recostada en el asiento de atrás sobre las piernas de Latifa mientras adelante iban conversando Albert y Amín de la suerte que habían tenido de estar bien hasta ese momento.

(Amín) (Sonriendo) tuvieron mucha suerte de haber encontrado ese estanque y mas que nada, llegar con vida hasta el!

(Latifa) (Curiosa) como hicieron para llegar, por que el agua iba toda en el camello que Mohamed llevaba de vuelta!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) teníamos las cantimploras, con eso logramos llegar hasta el estanque aun con un par de tragos de agua cada uno!

(Amín) (Serio) como fue que soportaron con tan poca agua?

(Najda) (Sonriendo aun recostada) porque no era solo agua! Era agua con grasa de camello!

(Latifa) (Haciendo cara de asco) tú aprendiste a tomar esa porquería?

(Amín) (Riendo) nuestra Najda parece haber tomado ciertas costumbres beduinas en poco tiempo y creo que lo contagio señor Andley! Esas son costumbres muy antiguas que ya solo los beduinos siguen utilizando!

(Albert) por lo menos nos mantuvo hidratados hasta llegar al estanque!

(Amín) lo extraño es que no se quemaron mucho después de pasar tanto tiempo al sol!

(Albert) (Riendo) es por la cantidad de cosas que traía Najda en sus alforjas! Creo que nunca en mi vida he usado tantas cremas, jabones y aceites!

(Latifa) (Seria) y han estado comiendo carne seca todo este tiempo?

(Albert) (Mirando de reojo a Najda y sacando la lengua repetidas veces) no precisamente!

(Najda) (Haciendo lo mismo) tuvimos que recurrir a otro menú para no probar la carne seca!

(Latifa) (Viendo los gestos) que fue lo que comieron y por que esas sonrisas cómplices?

(Najda) (Riendo) Albert caso una lagartija y la comimos asada!

(Latifa) (Haciendo cara de sorpresa) Albert caso una lagartija y se la comieron?

(Amín) (Serio) como supo que no era venenosa?

(Albert) (Riendo) conozco de animales y viví dos años en el África!

(Amín) entonces no es nuevo en eso de vagar igual que Najda!

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que no, aunque es la primera vez que vengo a un desierto como este! Es un lugar fascinante!

(Amín) entonces creo que lo volveremos a ver por aquí!

(Albert) eso espero!

(Amín) en vista de que Najda va a viajar también, espero que no le moleste que yo le compre los boletos!

(Najda) (Sonriendo) gracias Baba!

(Albert) le agradezco su amabilidad! También me gustaría que después de llegar al hotel me llevara a comprar algo de ropa por que esta que traigo la he traído por varios días!

(Amín) dejaremos a las mujeres en el hotel y luego lo llevare a comprarse lo que guste!

Esa misma tarde llegaron a Fez y mientras Latifa y Najda se quedaban conversando en la habitación que Amín había reservado para Albert y Najda ellos salieron de compras para reponer la ropa de Albert que se había quedado en Meknes. Latifa veía a Najda arreglar una pequeña maleta que ella le había traído de su casa que era la misma que Alyson había llevado al llegar de chicago.

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) eres feliz Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sentándose) no completamente! Aun no le digo que soy la mujer que vino a buscar!

(Latifa) (Seria) piensas decírselo antes de partir?

(Alyson) (Resoplando) lo intente dos veces y aun no logro hacerlo!

(Latifa) (Seria) como que lo intentaste y no pudiste? Que te detuvo?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) la primera vez sus labios, me beso tan apasionado que no pude decirle nada y la segunda fue antes de escuchar la bocina del auto en que llegaste!

(Latifa) (Riendo) vaya que se te esta poniendo difícil! Pero dime, fue como lo habías imaginado que seria?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) no se como describirlo, pero me siento muy feliz! Nunca creí poder vivir algo así después de lo que Philip intento hacerme! (Soltando una lágrima) me da tanta rabia tener que volver a esa casa, mama no debería seguir con ese hombre después de lo que nos ha hecho a Gregory y a mí!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) mi quería Arifa Najda, creí que ya habías superado toda esa rabia reprimida! Mírame, has estado vagando por mucho tiempo huyendo de ti misma! Donde esta aquella muchacha que enfrento sin miedo al borracho de su hermanastro cuando intento abusar de ella? Donde esta esa fiera que llevas dentro? El mismo valor que tuviste cuando te entregaste a tu esposo es el mismo que necesitas para enfrentar a toda esa familia, y ese lo llevas aquí en tu corazón!

(Alyson) (Seria) si no fuera por ti Philip y Henry hubieran logrado destruirme!

(Latifa) (Riendo) yo más creo que si no fuera por mi, Philip andaría todavía buscando un cirujano que le reconstruyera la cara, por que hay que ver que lo pusiste en su lugar a punta de golpes y acabaste con el decorado de tu habitación!

(Alyson) pero eso no evito que lo intentara de nuevo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) no pienses mas en eso! Ahora dime que harás con Albert?

(Alyson) todo depende de su reacción cuando se entere que soy Alyson la sobrina de su amigo George! Aun no tengo idea de cómo lo vaya a tomar!

(Latifa) (Confundida) pero tu y el ya estuvieron juntos, no entiendo en que puede afectarle que seas la mujer que el buscaba?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias por todo Latifa! Yo nunca hubiera encontrado un mejor esposo! Aunque sea mi esposo solo aquí!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) ven conmigo!

(Alyson) (Seria) a donde vamos?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) a la medina a comprar un vestido para tu viaje mañana! Quiero que vayas muy zwina (hermosa) del brazo de ese hombre tan guapo!

(Alyson) (Riendo) y piensas vestirme de marroquí?

(Latifa) (Presumida) solo así lucirás lo hermosa que quiero que luzcas!

(Alyson) (Saliendo detrás de ella) pero yo ya no tengo dinero, solo me queda un poco para pagar el taxi a casa de mama y tal vez uno para mi departamento!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) yo tengo un poco de dinero que quiero que te lleves y el vestido será regalo mío!

(Alyson) (Riendo) estas loca Latifa!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) de otro modo no seriamos tan amigas!

Las dos salieron y después de unas horas las dos regresaron al hotel, al entrar a su habitación se encontró con Albert quien parecía dormir un poco. Al fin parecía que el cansancio lo había vencido y dormía apaciblemente. Después de dejar las bolsas de lo que Latifa le había comprado Alyson subió a la cama para observar al rubio dormir, sin saber que el simplemente había cerrado los ojos un momento esperando a que ella volviera.

(Albert) (Sin abrir los ojos) por que no te recuestas conmigo? La cama es mas cómoda que la arena sabes?

(Alyson) (Acomodándose entre sus brazos) pensé que al fin te había vencido el cansancio!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) Amín me dijo que pasara por nosotros en un rato para ir a cenar! A donde fuiste?

(Alyson) (Riendo) prácticamente fui arrastrada por toda la medina de tienda en tienda por mi querida Latifa! Me regalo algunas cosas para el viaje!

(Albert) (Riendo) lo mismo hiso su padre conmigo, no me dejo gastar nada!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) para ellos es una bendición compartir con nosotros!

(Albert) fue por eso que no quise discutir con el! (Acariciándole la mejilla) me estas volviendo loco desde esta mañana cuando solo pude besarte antes de que llegaran a traernos!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) pero apenas acabábamos de …

(Albert) (Besándola para callarla) para mi no fue suficiente! Me estoy volviendo loco por tus caricias, no me canso de besarte y tocarte! Eres solo mía!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) quiero hablarte de algo muy importante!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya se de lo que quieres hablarme!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) ya lo sabes?

(Albert) (Besándola) lo arreglaremos después! Nos casaremos de nuevo cuando estemos en casa!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) pero eso no era lo que yo quería…

(Albert) (Besándola apasionado) pero es lo que yo quiero! Quiero seguir contigo! (Escuchando tocar la puerta) ya vinieron por nosotros! Vamos a cenar!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) esta bien, vamos a comer con ellos y luego hablaremos!

La cena la pasaron muy divertida escuchando las historias que Albert había pasado en el África en sus épocas de vagabundo y rieron a más no poder al escuchar las historias de Amín para conseguir a sus dos esposas, la madre de Latifa y la madre a Abdul. Eran casi las nueve cuando al fin decidieron volver a sus habitaciones, después de desearles buenas noches Latifa tomo la mano de Najda y le hablo en secreto.

(Latifa) (Susurrando) recuerda que una verdad, seguirá siendo verdad mañana! Y si temes que te alejara del hombre que amas, guárdala para mañana y disfruta el hoy!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias hermana postiza!

(Latifa) (Sonriéndole a los dos) hasta mañana!

(Amín) (Caminando junto a su hija) el avión parte a las nueve, vendremos por ustedes a las siete para desayunar!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) hasta mañana baba!

(Albert) (Jalándola para adentro) ahora dime, que querías decirme?

(Alyson) (Viendo aquellos hermosos ojos) mañana!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) por que no hoy? (Pícaro) acaso tienes otra cosa en mente?

(Alyson) (Besándolo) ámame! Solo ámame esta noche!

(Albert) (Llevándola a la cama) me estas volviendo loco! Ven conmigo a casa mañana!

(Alyson) (Callándolo con un beso) no pienses en mañana, solo piensa el ahora!

(Albert) (Comenzando a desvestirla) te amo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) te amo!

Esa noche fue solo para amarse, ya mañana tendrían un vuelo largo para poder conversar. Como Latifa había dicho, esa noche era para vivir el ahora, la verdad no cambiaria por que el día se acabara, solo tardaría un poco mas en salir a la luz pero esa noche les duraría por mucho tiempo en el corazón.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 14: **Secretos **

Yajaira 


	14. Chapter 14

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 14**

**Secretos**

A la mañana siguiente George despertaba casi a las cinco de la mañana pues el teléfono no dejaba de timbrar, al contestar casi se había caído de la cama de la impresión de escuchar a Albert del otro lado del teléfono.

(Albert) hola George!

(George) (Saltando de la cama) William? Por Dios muchacho hasta que apareciste! Te encuentras bien?

(Albert) (Hablando quedito) estoy muy bien George! (Viendo a ¨Najda¨ aun dormida) solo quería avisarte que llegare esta tarde! Conseguiste averiguar si Alyson iba en el grupo que se fue de aquí?

(George) (Mas tranquilo) no William, ella no venia en ese grupo! Pero averigüe y parece que hiso una reservación para estos días pero no me dijeron para cuando! Ella va a volver pronto William!

(Albert) (Aliviado) no sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo George! Te veré esta tarde!

(George) (Serio) que bueno que vuelves William por que la señora Elroy te tiene una sorpresa esperándote! (Preocupado) ya estas comprometido!

(Albert) (Palideciendo) como dices? Pero que acaso la tía se volvió loca?

(George) te llame en cuanto me entere pero precisamente después de eso te perdiste y no supe mas de ti!

(Albert) (Serio) con quien hiso trato la tía?

(George) (Respirando profundo) Vanessa Lancaster y su padre!

(Albert) (Gritando sorprendido) Que? (Viendo a ¨Najda¨ moverse al escucharlo) esta loca la tía, como se le ocurre hacerme eso? Te veré esta tarde y hablaremos! Debo irme!

(George) que bueno que estas bien William! Te veré esta tarde!

(Alyson) (somnolienta) que paso? Ya es hora de levantarnos?

(Albert) (Volviendo a la cama junto a ella) aun faltan un par de horas! (Besándola) duerme un poco más!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) tenias razón! (Adormitada aun) la cama es mucho mejor!

(Albert) (Riendo) contigo lo es!

A las nueve de la mañana después de despedirse de Amín y Latifa los dos iban camino a chicago una vez mas, Alyson vestía un hermoso traje con un arreglo en el cabello que Latifa le había hecho esa mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto y Albert vestía simplemente jeans y una túnica árabe que Amín le había comprado el día anterior. Los dos estaban tan cansados que no sintieron cuando fueron quedándose dormidos. En chicago George había llegado muy animado esa mañana y feliz entro a la oficina de Anthony quien estaba acompañado de Archie, sin percatarse que la señora Elroy estaba cerca George entro a darles la buena noticia.

(George) Buenos días muchachos, tengo muy buenas noticias!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo tan emocionado) supiste algo de Albert?

(Archie) (Intranquilo) vamos dinos ya que paso con Albert?

(George) (Sonriendo) vengo del aeropuerto y su vuelo entra hoy a las cinco de la tarde!

(Archie) (Emocionado) que bien! Ahora si podremos hacer planes!

(Elroy) (Entrando) así que William al fin vuelve de su viaje? Me parece bien por que así podre presentarle formalmente a su prometida esta misma noche!

(Anthony) (Poniéndose de pie) no cree que es demasiado pronto tía Elroy? El tío va a llegar cansado después de un vuelo tan largo!

(Elroy) (Seria) no lo creo, ya bastante tiempo nos hemos tardado en hacer esto oficial! (Saliendo) los veré esta noche en la mansión, George nuestra reunión de todos modos se llevara a cabo a las cuatro!

(George) (Serio) allí estaré señora Elroy!

(Archie) de que reunión habla la tía?

(George) (Serio) creo que la señora ya fue informada de los movimientos que estoy haciendo con el asunto de Henry Lancaster! Me imagino que querrá una explicación!

(Anthony) (Serio) no creo que tengas por que explicarle nada a la tía Elroy si el mismo Albert te dio autorización para hacerte cargo de todo!

(George) (Saliendo) solo espero que no tarde mucho para que pueda ir a recoger a William a tiempo para conversar!

(Archie) nosotros podríamos ir por el si no tienes tiempo!

(George) (Serio) lo que debo hablar con William debe ser antes que el llegue a la mansión!

(Anthony) (Serio) entonces iremos a la mansión a esperar la dichosa conversación que la tía quiere contigo!

Los tres iban saliendo de la oficina de Anthony cuando la mirada de Archie se topo directamente con el joven de cabello castaño quien estaba afuera esperando para verlo. Leo se levanto de donde estaba y lo vio directo a los ojos con una sonrisa medio burlona en los labios; al fin tenia frente a el al hombre que había estado saliendo con Annie las ultimas semanas y al estar así Archie le lanzaba miradas de desprecio mientras Leo se limitaba a sonreír esperando que los acompañantes de Archie se retiraran. George vio a Archie por un momento y luego Anthony y el siguieron su camino dejando a los dos caballeros lanzándose miradas aun. Archie se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Leo y lo saludo sin mucho entusiasmo pues lo que tenía eran ganas de molerlo a golpes por estar pretendiendo a Annie.

(Archie) (Serio) puedo servirle en algo?

(Leo) (Sereno) creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar!

(Archie) (Cediéndole el paso) pase a mi oficina por favor!

(Leo) (Entrando a la oficina y quedándose de pie frete a el) quiero saber que hacías ayer parqueado afuera de la joyería?

(Archie) (Serio) creo que ese no es asunto que le incumba a usted!

(Leo) (Serio) me incumbe si se trata de Annie Britter!

(Archie) (Molesto) acaso usted tiene algo que ver con ella?

(Leo) (Sonriendo) Si, y mucho para que sepas! Por eso me molesta que la estés persiguiendo a todos lados! Déjala en paz!

(Archie) (Furioso) y si no quiero que? Acaso tú vas a impedirme que la siga buscando?

(Leo) (A la defensiva) por supuesto que voy a impedírtelo! A Annie la dejas tranquila por que yo te lo digo!

(Archie) (Acercándose) pues no! Annie es mía y no voy a permitir que tú vengas a arrebatármela!

(Leo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) entonces creo que tu y yo vamos a tener muchos problemas! (Amenazante) Annie no es tuya me entendiste? Y si no la dejas en paz de una vez por todas yo voy a tener que enseñarte a estar lejos a punta de golpes!

(Archie) (Lanzando el primer puñetazo) tu y cuantos mas?

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear dentro de la oficina de Archie mientras afuera la secretaria al escuchar las cosas romperse dentro de la ofician de su jefe salió corriendo a buscar a Anthony y a George para que fueran a detener esa locura pues la puerta estaba con llave y no podía entrar. Dentro de la oficina los dos jóvenes seguían lanzando golpes uno contra el otro mientras en la puerta George y Anthony intentaban abrir con la llave de seguridad.

(Archie) (Golpeándolo) aléjate de Annie, ella es mía!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) oblígame a ver si puedes!

(Archie) (Lanzándose de nuevo) tú nunca la vas a amar como yo la amo, idiota!

(Leo) (Deteniéndolo) si tanto amas a mi prima por que no se lo dices a la cara en vez de estarla persiguiendo como idiota?

(Archie) (Desconcertado) tu prima has dicho?

(Leo) (Sentándose de golpe en el sillón) así es, Annie es mi primita y no me gusta lo que le haces! Si la amas por que diablos no se lo demuestras en vez de perseguirla?

(Archie) (Reaccionando) porque ella simplemente no quiere escucharme!

(Leo) (Poniéndose de pie de nuevo) por que no has sabido conquistarla!

(Anthony) (Logrando entrar) Archie para la pelea!

(George) (Desconcertado viendo todo el tiradero) te encuentras bien Archivald?

(Archie) (Viéndolos desconcertados) por que entran sin tocar? No ven que estamos ocupados?

(Anthony) (Acercándose) que sucedió aquí Archie?

(Archie) (Serio) solo conversaba con mi amigo ….. Como te llamas?

(Leo) (Riendo) soy Leo Harrison Britter!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) es el primo de Annie!

(Anthony) (Comprendiendo) y es por eso que lo recibiste tan efusivamente?

(Leo) (Sonriendo) es que Archivald y yo conversábamos de que ambos somos campeones de boxeo en nuestros clubes y pues nos dio por hacernos una demostradita verdad Archivald?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) si claro! Viendo su oficina aun que creo que se nos paso la mano!

(Anthony) (Serio) menos mal, por un instante pensé que se peleaban por que tu creías que el era el pretendiente de Annie y el había venido a pedirte que no la buscaras mas!

(Leo) (Riendo) pues ya ven que no! Precisamente venia a invitar a Archivald a tomar algo!

(George) (Serio) nos veremos en la mansión mas tarde!

(Anthony) (Recibiendo un mensaje en su celular) no sigan con esto, yo tengo que irme! Mucho gusto Leo, te veré luego Archie!

(Archie) (Viéndolo tan apresurado) a donde vas Anthony?

(Anthony) (Saliendo) a una reunión!

(Archie) (Serio) últimamente has tenido muchas Anthony, ya me enterare con quien te reúnes! (Viendo a Leo) ahora si, en que te puedo servir Leo?

(Leo) (Sentándose) una toalla mojada para limpiarme la cara y un trago para pasar el dolor estaría bien para comenzar!

(Archie) (Dándole un trago) porque viniste a buscarme? (Esperanzado) Annie te mando?

(Leo) (Negando) Annie es muy terca para dar su brazo a torcer! (Viéndolo) no se que fue lo que le hiciste pero si no te apuras a reconquistarla va a dejar de amarte!

(Archie) (Serio) por favor, si tanto me ama por que no ha querido escucharme? Por que no recibe mis regalos?

(Leo) (Riendo) por favor Archie, lo estas haciendo todo mal!

(Archie) (Serio) acaso es malo enviarle flores o esperarla fuera de su trabajo para que me permita llevarla a tomar un café y conversar con ella?

(Leo) (Moviendo la cabeza en desapruebo) Annie es una romántica empedernida y para ella todo lo que has hecho no vale nada y lo sabes! Serio tu la heriste profundamente y ahora te toca luchar por reconquistarla así que será mejor que comiences a hacer las cosas bien!

(Archie) (Serio) porque me lo dices así? Acaso hay alguien más detrás de ella?

(Leo) (Serio) un tipo que no me gusta para nada! (Poniéndose de pie) tú realmente quieres a mi prima?

(Archie) (Serio) con toda mi alma! Fui un imbécil al decirle que no la quería y ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) entonces comienza a hacer las cosas correctamente!

(Archie) (Preocupado) que más puedo hacer que no haya hecho ya?

(Leo) (Pensativo) flores!

(Archie) (Serio) me las ha devuelto todas!

(Leo) (Serio) no seas tonto, si quieres que ella te las acepte no se las envíes con un mensajero, preséntate tu mismo y entrégaselas en la mano mientras le dices algo romántico! Recuerda que Annie se muere por ti y no se atreverá a rechazar unas flores si se las das diciéndole las palabras apropiadas!

(Archie) (Serio) pero ella no quiere ni escucharme el saludo!

(Leo) (Pensando serio) entonces debes ser mas agresivo! (Acercándose) estas dispuesto a todo por ella?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) a todo!

(Leo) (Sonriendo) hasta a dejar de verla por el tiempo que sea necesario?

(Archie) (Serio) que tienes en mente?

(Leo) (Sonriendo) ven, vamos a tomar un café fuera de aquí y te explico!

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Archie y salieron a tomar un café a donde pudieran planear bien lo que Archie tendría que hacer para recuperar a su linda Annie o perderla definitivamente. En otro lado de la ciudad Anthony esperaba inquieto hasta que escucho la llave de la puerta. Rápidamente se puso de pie esperando que entraran.

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) hola Anthony, me esperaste mucho tiempo?

(Anthony) (Recibiéndola entre sus brazos) me pareció una eternidad! Como te fue, lograste arreglar los pendientes que tenias en Londres?

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) si, ya no tendré que volver a ir!

(Anthony) (Besándola apasionado) me alegro por que no puedo dejar de verte por tanto tiempo de nuevo!

(Luisa) (Suspirando) yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor!

(Anthony) (Cargándola) he estado contando los días para que volvieras! (Colocándola sobre la cama) no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho!

(Luisa) (Besándolo) yo también ansiaba estar entre tus brazos Anthony!

(Anthony) (Acomodándose sobre ella) te amo! No puedo seguir ocultando esto mi amor, quiero que todo mundo sepa que te amo!

(Luisa) (Preocupada) Debemos tener más cuidado Anthony! Elisa me llamo esta mañana y comienza a sospechar!

(Anthony) (Deteniéndose) como dices? A donde te llamo Eliza?

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) me llamo a mi departamento, ella sabe que estaba de viaje pero dejo un mensaje en mi contestadora! Ella dice que presiente que tienes una amante porque no has querido tocarla desde hace casi dos meses!

(Anthony) (Recostando su cabeza en el pecho de ella) como podría tocarla si a la única que deseo es a ti mi amor!

(Luisa) (Triste) pero no tienes mas remedio Anthony, si no le respondes a Eliza como su marido ella no se quedara tranquila hasta averiguar por que es que ya no la amas como antes!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) me estas pidiendo que le haga el amor a Eliza?

(Luisa) (Triste) recuerda que ella es tu esposa y yo solo soy ….

(Anthony) (Deteniéndola) eres el amor de mi vida! La mujer que más me ha amado en toda mi vida y a la única que yo quiero como mi mujer! (Besándola) nuca lo olvides! (Comenzando a desvestirla) eres la única mujer con la que yo deseo estar cada minuto del día!

(Luisa) (Sintiéndolo de nuevo amándola) te amo Anthony!

Los dos fueron abandonándose una vez mas en brazos del otro repitiéndose hasta el cansancio cuanto se amaban. Anthony nunca había sido tan apasionado con Eliza como lo era con Luisa, con ella podía sentirse completo y no quería que eso terminara nunca. En la mansión de los Andley, en el estudio se encontraba Candy y Terry revisando los documentos que George había llevado mientras este esperaba, necesitaría todo el apoyo al entrar a hablar con la tía Elroy pues al saber que la hija de Henry Lancaster era el prospecto que la tía había tomado para casar con Albert, el buen George se había apresurado a anular todos los poderes que el consorcio le había autorizado a Henry para llevar sus asuntos legales ya que aparte de todo tampoco confiaba en el desde que había conversado con su hermana Violet y lo había llegado a conocer un poco mejor.

(Terry) (Serio) me parece que hiso lo correcto George! Por lo poco que pude ver ese hombre no es de fiar, y si la señora Elroy ahora le dio entrada a la familia puede atreverse a lo que no se ha atrevido antes!

(Candy) (Seria) yo tampoco confío en el, ni en su familia! Me parece que todos son unos falsos!

(George) (Intranquilo) no todos Candy! (Confiándoles) mi hermana Violet esta casada con Henry Lancaster y por medio de ella comencé a ver cosas que antes no veía por que no le conocía bien!

(Candy) (Asombrada) Violet Lancaster es tu hermana?

(Terry) (Serio) que hace una dama como ella metida en esa familia? (Recordándola) según la recuerdo del día de nuestra boda, ella es una dama muy gentil, que la mantiene atada a ese hombre?

(George) (Serio) eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí también!

(Terry) (Viéndolo intranquilo) es a tu sobrina a la que Albert fue a buscar verdad?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) si Albert vuelve hoy es por que la encontró verdad?

(George) (Sereno) no Candy, William no logro encontrarla! William se perdió en el desierto por unos días y ahora que apareció viene de regreso a solucionar lo del compromiso con la señorita Lancaster! Sonriendo al ver la cara triste de Candy pero ya averigüe y al parecer mi sobrina Alyson vuelve pronto, compro un boleto a su nombre y solo me falta averiguar cuando llega!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert se encuentra bien?

(George) (Sonriendo) al parecer no se perdió solo, se perdió con una doctora que conocía bien el desierto y aparecieron ayer en la tarde! Esta mañana me aviso que vendría en el vuelo de las cinco!

(Terry) (Serio) yo puedo ir por el!

(Candy) (Viendo el reloj) la señora Elroy no debe tardar en bajar, ya casi son las cuatro!

(Elroy) (Entrando seria) hasta cuando vas a dejar de decirme señora? No me gusta que me llames así, recuerda que soy tu tía!

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole una silla a la dama pues Candy estaba tras el escritorio) espero que no le importe pero debido a que George ha trabajado según instrucciones nuestras creo que es preciso que Candy y yo estemos en la reunión!

(Elroy) (Viendo a George de reojo) así que ustedes dos tuvieron que ver con lo que George ha hecho sin consultarme?

(Terry) (Serio) lo que se ha hecho señora a sido por que ni Candy ni yo creemos prudente que el futuro suegro de Albert sea quien maneje asuntos tan importantes dentro del consorcio que pueda afectar los negocios o al mismo Albert!

(Elroy) (Seria) no entiendo de que forma podría afectar nuestros negocios si Henry siempre se a comportado correctamente!

(Candy) (Seria) lo lamento tía pero esta fue mi decisión y Terry me apoyo al tomarla, por eso George hizo todos los movimientos necesarios para anular las gestiones del señor Lancaster hasta que Albert diga si desea seguir trabajando con el como hasta ahora!

(Elroy) (Levantándose molesta) ya veo que no tengo opinión en esto! Esta bien, en cuanto William venga el se encargara de restituir a Henry en su trabajo, solo espero que no se ofenda por la imprudencia que hicieron!

La señora Elroy salió muy molesta del estudio pero sabia que teniendo Candy el respaldo de Terry y George no podría ganar esa discusión, debería esperar a que Albert regresara y se disculpara personalmente con Henry Lancaster por aquel atrevimiento que habían tenido en su ausencia. El vuelo de Albert llego una hora antes de lo planeado y al darse cuenta que habían dormido todo el vuelo solo pudieron sonreír, los dos tomaron su equipaje y al salir Albert comenzó a buscar a George quien en ese momento apenas iba saliendo de la mansión rumbo al aeropuerto, al ver la hora se dio cuenta de por que no había nadie esperándolo y decidió tomar un taxi.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) Albert debo hablar contigo!

(Albert) (Llamando un taxi) ya tendremos tiempo cuando lleguemos a mi casa! (Subiendo el equipaje al taxi) quiero que conozcas a mi familia y ellos te conozcan a ti!

(Alyson) (Sentada junto a él) Albert esto es importante, por favor escúchame!

(Albert) (Besándola en los labios) ya se que estas nerviosa, pero no tienes por que estarlo! Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo desde ahora!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tu familia no lo va a tomar bien si solo llego y me instalo en tu casa! Además hay mucho de mí que aun no conoces!

(Albert) (Acariciándole el rostro) con saber que me amas es suficiente por ahora!

Después de un rato los dos bajaban en la mansión de los Andley, llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada, sin que Albert se diera cuenta Alyson le había pedido al taxista que la esperara en la entrada de la mansión pues realmente quería ir a ver a su madre en cuanto fura posible. Albert le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al gran salón principal, la tía Elroy venia bajando las escaleras cuando vio a la singular pareja que estaba parada a medio salón, Albert al verla se quedo serio un momento y luego la saludo.

(Albert) (Serio) buenas tardes tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria viendo a la joven que lo acompañaba) ya era hora que volvieras William! (Viéndola de pies a cabeza por su traje) no sabia que habías conseguido una nueva sirvienta en tu viaje, no te parece que tenemos suficiente servidumbre en casa?

(Albert) (Molesto) le presento a la doctora Stewart tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) mucho gusto! Tenemos que hablar William te espero en el estudio! Con su permiso doctora!

(Alyson) (Viéndola alejarse) ya ves Albert, mejor dejemos esto para otro día! Yo iré a ver a mi familia y podemos juntarnos donde tu quieras para decidir que haremos!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano y besándosela) solo dame unos minutos para aclarar las cosas y luego hablaremos, por favor!

(Candy) (Bajando las escaleras) Albert! Que bueno verte!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) hola Candy, que bueno que volvieron! En donde esta Terry?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) fue con George a recogerte al aeropuerto! (Viendo a Alyson) quien es ella?

(Alyson) (Adelantándose) soy la doctora Stewart, amiga de Albert!

(Candy) (Abrazándola) tú eres la que lo ayudo a salir del desierto? Gracias por devolvérnoslo sano y salvo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Candy, la tía Elroy me espera en la biblioteca, por favor quédate con Najda y no la dejes que se vaya!

(Candy) (Guiñando el ojo) no te preocupes, yo la cuido!

Albert entro a la biblioteca y después de unos minutos los gritos de el y la tía se escuchaban en el salón en donde Alyson y Candy solo se veían la cara mientras escuchaban como la tía gritaba y Albert le contestaba casi de la misma forma.

En el estudio

(Elroy) te dije claramente que debías sentar cabeza en seis meses y me dijiste que podía buscar una prometida para ti!

(Albert) (Serio) pero nunca dije que me iba a someter a sus caprichos! Esta es una situación ridícula y yo no voy a hacer lo que usted quiere!

(Elroy) (Molesta) tendrás que hacerlo por que ya esta anunciado!

En la sala

(Alyson) (Viendo a Candy) parece que Albert tiene problemas, creo que mejor me iré y volveré otro día!

(Candy) (Reteniéndola) no te preocupes es solo un pequeño desacuerdo entre Albert y la tía!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) necesito ir a casa a ver a mi madre!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) por que no mejor conversamos un poco?

En el estudio

(Albert) (Molesto) ya basta tía! No voy a jugar su juego lo lamento! No con esa mujer!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) claro que la recibirás, en un rato mas tu prometida estará aquí con su padre y su hermano!

(Albert) (Serio) lo lamento por usted tía pero tendrá que disculparme con ellos, porque no voy a recibir a los Lancaster ni hoy ni otro día!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) tu te casaras con Vanessa Lancaster te guste o no!

Alyson palideció al escuchar el nombre de Vanessa Lancaster, por un momento recordó que la señora había dicho que ella y su padre llegarían acompañados de Philip. Las manos de Alyson comenzaron a sudar mientras ella había palidecido de angustia, aun no estaba preparada para verlo, no tan pronto.

(Candy) (Preocupada) te encuentras bien?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo levemente) creo que el viaje no me cayó muy bien! Podrías conseguirme algo caliente de beber por favor?

(Candy) (Levantándose) ahora vuelvo!

Alyson seguía escuchando a la señora Elroy y a Albert discutiendo y en cuanto Candy desapareció por la puerta rumbo a la cocina comenzó a salir de la mansión a prisa, no quería encontrarse con ellos en ese momento. Terry y George iban llegando cuando la vieron salir por la puerta principal casi corriendo.

(Terry) (Topándose con ella) disculpe, se encuentra bien?

(Alyson) (Pálida) si gracias, tengo prisa! (Soltándose) no se preocupe!

(George) (Tomándola del brazo) quien es usted?

(Alyson) (Sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir su mano sobre el brazo) soy la doctora Stewart amiga de Albert! (Viendo el taxi en la entrada) perdone pero el taxi me espera!

(George) (Nervioso) podemos llevarla si lo desea!

(Alyson) (Deteniéndose) por favor dígale a Albert que yo lo buscare después! Tengo que irme!

Antes de que le dijeran algo Alyson corrió hacia la entrada y subió al taxi el cual arranco casi de inmediato justo cuando el auto de los Lancaster iba llegando a la entrada de la mansión. Los dos entraron como si no hubieran notado el auto que llegaba y vieron como Albert venia saliendo del estudio con la cara completamente enrojecida de cólera. Al llegar al salón vio a Candy quien venia con una taza de te en las manos para la dama que había salido unos segundos antes a toda prisa.

(Albert) (Viendo a Candy) en donde esta Najda?

(Candy) (Viendo a todos lados) no lo se! La deje aquí cuando se puso mal y me pidió un te!

(Terry) (Serio) era una dama musulmana?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) solo viste como musulmana! La han visto?

(George) (Serio) salió corriendo hace unos minutos dijo que ella te buscaría después!

(Terry) (Al verlo dirigirse a la puerta) si sales en este momento te toparas con los Lancaster!

(Albert) (Dirigiéndose a las gradas) entonces saldré por la parte de atrás!

(George) (Siguiéndolo) a donde iras?

(Albert) (Dándose cuenta que no sabia en donde buscarla) no lo se, ella nunca me dijo donde vivía y yo nunca pregunte! (Subiendo a prisa para no ver a los que llegaban) no quiero ver a nadie en este momento! Díganle a las visitas que me sentí mal por favor!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te veremos luego Albert!

(Albert) (Asintiendo serio) hasta luego! Ven conmigo George!

Los dos llegaron a la habitación del rubio, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, Albert necesitaba estar enterado de lo que estaba sucediendo y necesitaba mas que todo localizar a Najda.

(George) (Viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro) que sucede William? Pareces inquieto!

(Albert) (Serio) no debí dejarla en la sala, debí presentarla como debía!

(George) (Confundido) a quien te refieres?

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) a Najda, la muchacha que tú y Terry vieron salir de la mansión!

(George) (Sonriendo) pasa algo entre tu y ella?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy enamorado George! (Sentándose en la orilla de la cama) estoy locamente enamorado como nunca antes lo había estado! (Levantándose de nuevo) tengo que encontrarla!

(George) (Serio) tú tienes algo que ver con ella?

(Albert) (Desesperado) todo George! Ella es todo, yo la amo y ella me ama también! Se suponía que ella y yo viviríamos juntos aquí desde ahora pero creo que el recibimiento de la tía la asusto!

(George) esa muchacha estaba realmente asustada cuando salió de aquí! Iba bastante pálida cuando nos topamos con ella en la puerta!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) seguramente escucho la discusión con la tía Elroy y pensó que la había engañado pues estoy comprometido con Vanessa según la tía!

(George) (Viendo la vestimenta que llevaba) parece que te gusto la ropa de allá! (Sonriendo) nunca te había visto tan cómodo y desaliñado!

(Albert) (Riendo) esta ropa fue regalo de un amigo! El mismo que salió a buscarnos al desierto con Latifa la amiga de Najda!

(George) (Confundido) creí que la doctora que estaba contigo era americana no musulmana! La muchacha que salió de aquí era musulmana!

(Albert) (Aclarando) vestía como musulmana pero es americana!

(George) pero dices que se llama Najda!

(Albert) (Pensativo) creo que nunca llego a decirme su nombre real, Najda es el nombre que le pusieron los beduinos cuando llego al desierto y así la llamaron siempre!

(George) (Riendo) dices que es la mujer de tu vida y no sabes como se llama?

(Albert) (Riendo) no te rías George! (Recordando la primera vez) nunca antes había estado con una mujer que me transmitiera todo lo que ella me dio desde un comienzo!

(George) (Sorprendido) realmente estas enamorado de ella? Y que harás con la señorita Lancaster?

(Albert) (Desaliñándose el cabello) creo que iré a saludarla! (Quitándose los zapatos) no es de caballeros negarse ante una dama que visita su casa! (Deteniéndose) por favor averigua todo lo que puedas de la señorita que vino conmigo, su apellido es Stewart!

(George) (Sonriendo) hare lo que pueda!

La señora Elroy se encontraba atendiendo a los Lancaster junto a Candy y Terry cuando en lo alto de las escaleras apareció Albert, vistiendo aun la túnica con la que había llegado, jeans desteñidos y descalzo con el cabello revuelto. Al ver a los invitados solamente sonrío cándidamente antes de casi gritar su saludo.

(Albert) (Subiendo los brazos) A-Salaam Alaykum! Que la paz este con ustedes

(Elroy) (Escupiendo el te sorprendida del grito del rubio) William!

(Candy) (Riendo de buena gana) pero que te paso Albert? Parece que acabas de despertar!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no Candy, estaba intentando dormir cuando George me dijo que teníamos visitas y baje a saludarlos!

(Henry) (Sorprendido de verlo tan desarreglado) creo que venimos en mal momento! William debe estar cansado por el largo viaje que hiso esta mañana!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se preocupen Henry! (Caminando hacia la cocina) solo pretendan que no estoy aquí, solo iré por un vaso de leche y me iré a dormir!

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que te asustaron Albert! Traes el cabello desarreglado!

(Albert) (Peinándose con la mano) lo siento, que la sigan pasando bien! Hasta mañana a todos voy a dormir!

La señora Elroy estaba que ardía de coraje ante aquella falta de cortesía que había tenido Albert en ese momento y luego empeorando las cosas pasando de regreso frente a ellos con un vaso de leche en las manos bostezando como un perezoso cualquiera. En la joyería de Violet una mujer musulmana entraba con el rostro cubierto pues no sabia si Henry tenía vigilada a su madre y no quería que este se enterara que ella había vuelto. Al ver a Annie trabajando en la computadora seguramente diseñando algo se acerco para preguntar por la dueña.

(Alyson) A-Salaam Alaykum! buenas tardes, podría ver a la dueña?

(Annie) (Viéndola con el rostro cubierto) un momento por favor! (Retirándose rumbo a la oficina de Violet mientras Alyson observaba todo) Violet, hay una mujer que te busca aquí afuera!

(Violet) (Saliendo con ella) vamos a ver si quiere comprar algo en especial! (Llegando frente a su hija) podemos servirle en algo?

(Alyson) (Quitándose el velo) hola mama!

(Violet) (Atónita casi sin poder decir palabra) Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo mientras lloraba) ya volví mama!

(Violet) (Abrazándola fuertemente mientras las dos lloraban) hija mía, por Dios estas aquí! (Viéndola a la cara) cuando llegaste? Estas tan cambiada mi niña!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) llegue hoy en la tarde! Supe que me estabas buscando y estabas muy preocupada y decidí volver!

(Violet) (Reaccionando) te presento a Annie Britter una amiga! Annie esta es mi hija Alyson!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) mucho gusto Alyson, he oído mucho de ti!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) mucho gusto Annie! (Viendo hacia la puerta) podríamos ir a tu oficina mama, no quiero que nadie vea que volví!

(Violet) (Seria) no te preocupes, Henry y los muchachos fueron a una cena y además casi nunca vienen por aquí! Vamos a tomar un café a mi oficina!

(Alyson) (Abrazándola) te he extrañado mucho mama!

(Violet) (Entrando a la oficina) como supiste que te estaba buscando?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Albert me encontró!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero el no nos dijo nada!

(Alyson) (Seria) el aun no lo sabe! El solo me conoce por el nombre que me dieron al llegar a marruecos! El me conoce como Najda!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) Najda? Pero por que no le dijiste la verdad? Como fue que viniste con el?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) la mujer con la que el se perdió en el desierto era yo mama! Apenas ayer nos encontró baba Amín y Latifa mi amiga de la universidad! Ellos nos llevaron a Fez para tomar el avión!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pobre William, venia tan triste por no haberte encontrado! Porque no le dijiste que eras tu?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) es una larga historia mama y estoy un poco cansada! Podrías darme las llaves de mi departamento para poder ir a descansar?

(Violet) (Seria) lo lamento hija, Henry vendió tu departamento hace mas de un año! Apenas pude recuperar algunas de tus cosas y ponerlas en la bodega de la joyería!

(Alyson) (Desanimada) entonces que hare ahora? No quiero ir a casa de Henry mama!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) no tienes que hacerlo! (Levantándose) vamos, te llevare a un hotel y alquilaremos una habitación para ti y compraremos algo de ropa para que te cambies porque esta noche conocerás a mi hermano George.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) aun no puedo creer que tenga un tío de verdad! Y como esta Gregory?

(Violet) (Tomando su bolso) eso es largo de contar, pero el esta bien y muy lejos de aquí y de Henry! (Viendo a Annie) cerraremos temprano Annie, te pasaremos dejando a tu departamento vamos!

Las tres salieron de la joyería y después de dejar a Annie en su departamento fueron de compras y luego al hotel en donde Alyson se quedaría, en lo que la muchacha tomaba un baño y se arreglaba Violet se puso de acuerdo con George para verse en una hora en el restaurante del hotel. Las dos no tardaron en bajar, Alyson estaba nerviosa y emocionada pues nunca imagino que su madre tuviera un hermano, y menos uno que se preocupara tanto por ella sin conocerla. Las dos conversaban felices hasta que George llego al restaurante, entro por la puerta que estaba justo a espaldas de Alyson y vio a Violet quien le hacia ademanes para que se acercara. George llego hasta la mesa, se sentía emocionado de al fin conocer a la hija de su querida hermana.

(George) (Sonriendo) buenas noches Violet, perdón por la tardanza!

(Violet) (Feliz) George, te presento a mi hija Alyson! Alyson este es tu tío George!

Lentamente Alyson volteo sonriente hacia donde estaba George aun de pie, los dos se reconocieron de inmediato y se quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos podía creer que esa misma tarde se habían conocido sin saber quienes eran. Alyson de inmediato recordó cuando esa tarde cuando George la había detenido del brazo había sentido un escalofrío y ahora comprendía por que. George en cambio al reconocerla como la dama que Albert buscaba no pudo mas que recordar de repente las confesiones que el rubio le había hecho sobre sus sentimientos hacia esa dama que ahora podía ver que no era otra mas que su sobrina.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 15: **Historias**

Yajaira 


	15. Chapter 15

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 15**

**Historias**

Alyson se puso de pie para saludar a George quien aun no podía creer que la muchacha que estaba frente a el era su sobrina y también la mujer que William le había pedido que buscara con tanta desesperación. Lentamente se acerco hasta tomar la mano que la muchacha tenia extendida para saludarlo.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) así que usted es el tío George!

(George) (Tomándole la mano) y tu eres mi sobrina Alyson!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) William si la encontró George, te das cuenta?

(George) (Tomando asiento) eso veo! Esta tarde en la mansión, por que saliste corriendo de esa forma?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) quería ver a mama y Albert no quería dejarme ir!

(George) (Serio) un minuto mas y hubieras visto llegar a los Lancaster a la mansión!

(Alyson) (Seria) y como le fue a Albert con su prometida?

(George) (Notando el tono de voz) no muy bien, no quiso recibirlos y cuando se decidió a hacerlo me pidió primero que buscara a su amiga Najda!

(Alyson) (Pálida) por favor, no le diga nada! Quiero ser yo quien le diga quien soy!

(George) (Viendo a Violet) al parecer Alyson y Albert tienen muchas cosas que contarnos! (Viendo a su hermana) Albert dice que esta enamorado de tu hija!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) el dijo eso?

(Violet) (Viéndola sonreír feliz) entonces es Albert del hombre que me hablaste hija? (Seria) que piensas hacer ahora?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo no quiero confrontaciones con nadie mama, por lo que escuche Vanessa y Albert tienen un compromiso para casarse y yo, (desesperada) yo no quiero pelear con ninguno de ellos!

(George) (Serio) y lo que tu y Albert sienten no cuenta entonces!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) lo de Albert y yo fue un sueño nada más! El tiene compromisos que debe cumplir y me imagino que la señora esa con la que discutió esta tarde se encargara de hacerlo cumplir!

(Violet) (Seria) tanto miedo le tienes aun a Henry y sus hijos?

(Alyson) (Viendo a George) mama, yo no quiero pasar por nada de lo que pase antes! Por favor no me pidas que me interponga en el camino de ellos! Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, Henry nunca me dejara en paz después de lo que sucedió!

(George) (Serio) no volverás a pasar por nada de lo que viviste antes! Ahora yo estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que nadie vuelva hacerte daño!

(Alyson) (Seria) tú harás que los hospitales de aquí vuelvan a darme trabajo? Harás que me dejen practicar leyes también sin que Henry vuelva a bloquear mi camino? Ni tu ni nadie pueden hacer eso y yo ya lo entendí! Lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora! Ni Henry ni Philip van a dejarme en paz mientras viva aquí en estados unidos, ellos tienen mucho dinero para perseguirme adonde quiera que yo vaya!

(George) (Serio) entonces deja que sea William quien te proteja! El te ama y quiere cuidar de ti!

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert no podrá cuidarme de lo que ellos pueden hacerme! Nadie puede y si yo me defiendo (viendo a Violet) mama será quien pague las consecuencias! Yo no quiero eso!

(Violet) (Seria) por mi no te preocupes hija! Yo se cuidarme bien y se hasta donde tengo que soportar! Quien importa ahora eres tú! (Acariciando su rostro) ahora que volviste podre hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo y después tomare las medidas que debo tomar con Henry! (Levantándose) los dejo unos minutos voy al tocador!

(George) (Viéndola alejarse) yo creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, doctora Najda Stewart!

(Alyson) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) como supiste ese apellido?

(George) (Serio) es el apellido con el que viajaste hoy! (Viéndola a los ojos) de donde sacaste los documentos a ese nombre y porque Albert piensa que es tu apellido?

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia donde su madre se había ido) no puedo hablar de eso con mama presente, pero yo puedo explicarlo todo!

(Violet) (Volviendo) cenamos entonces o nos quedaremos conversando hambrientos? Ahora que volvió mi hija me ha vuelto el apetito!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al tomarle la mano) me alegra mucho que estés bien mama! Creo que mi partida te trajo un poco de tranquilidad en casa!

(Violet) (Seria) tranquilidad y soledad hija por que me hiciste mucha falta! No vuelvas a irte por favor!

(George) (Serio) si no volverás a casa de los Lancaster que harás?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) alquile una suite para mi hija en este hotel!

(George) (Serio) no me parece correcto que te quedes en un hotel! (Viéndola) yo tengo un departamento y vivo solo, tengo dos habitaciones y una es toda tuya si quieres aceptar mi invitación! (Viendo la indecisión de la muchacha) no quiero que estés sola si los Lancaster se enteran que volviste!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) gracias George! Que dices hija, aceptas la invitación de tu tío para vivir en su departamento?

(Alyson) (Seria) no lo se!

(George) (Comprendiendo) tendrás tu propia habitación y las llaves de la puerta serán solo tuyas, nadie entrara a molestarte si no quieres! (Tomándole la mano) vas a estar segura y yo no dejare que nadie mas sepa donde estas!

(Alyson) (Viendo la mirada dulce de el) esta bien ¨tío George¨ acepto tu invitación! Creo que me sentiré segura contigo!

Los tres conversaron durante la cena contándole a la muchacha la forma en la que se habían conocido y como habían decidido buscarla por la preocupación que su madre sentía por ella. Después de cenar Violet se retiro dejando a George y a su hija quienes salieron rumbo al departamento de el. En la mansión Andley Albert paseaba descalzo aun por el salón donde horas antes habían estado las visitas con la tía Elroy cuando Terry bajo las escaleras al verlo caminar pensativo desde hacia ya un buen rato.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no estas cansado del viaje suegrito?

(Albert) (Riendo) no me digas así Terry, me haces sentir viejo! Y no, no estoy cansado dormí durante todo el vuelo y ahora creo que no podre dormir!

(Terry) entonces podemos conversar un rato! (Sonriendo) quien era la dama que salió de aquí cuando volvimos con George del aeropuerto?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) era Najda! Espero que vuelva mañana!

(Terry) (Viendo algo en su mirada al recordarla) estas enamorado de ella verdad?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tanto se me nota? (Viéndolo asentir) si Terry, estoy enamorado de ella!

(Terry) (Serio) te felicito! Lo que no entiendo es por que salió tan a prisa de aquí? Parecía que estaba muy asustada!

(Albert) (Serio) asustada dices? No creo que le haya afectado tanto la discusión entre la tía y yo! (Pensativo) a que le tuviste miedo mi amor?

(Terry) (Serio) si amas a esa muchacha, que déjame decirte que me parece muy linda! Que piensas hacer con la prometida que la señora Elroy te consiguió?

(Albert) (Resoplando) si por mi fuera la mandaba al diablo de inmediato, pero George me dijo que ya la tía se encargo de hacer publico el compromiso y esos anuncios son algo delicados en nuestro medio! (Viendo la cara de Terry) pero no, no pienso casarme con Vanessa, ella no me agrada!

(Candy) (Bajando) a mí tampoco me agrada pero ella parece estar muy dispuesta a casarse contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) no se como pudo estar de acuerdo en fijar un compromiso así si yo apenas la conozco y nunca hemos conversado!

(Terry) (Serio) lo que esa mujer busca es tu apellido y todo lo que viene con el!

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a Terry) esa mujer no va a dejarte tranquilo hasta que se case contigo! Y la tía Elroy también va insistir en ese asunto!

(Albert) (Serio) pues yo no puedo casarme y no me casare con esa Vanessa!

(Terry) (Susurrándole al oído) parece que mi suegrito se enamoro de la muchacha que estuvo hoy aquí!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ella es muy bonita Albert! Cuando la traerás de nuevo?

(Albert) (Suspirando) cuando logre saber en donde esta y como se llama!

(Candy/Terry) (Asombrados) no sabes como se llama?

(Albert) (Riendo) es un pequeño detalle que dejamos pasar por alto! Lo que me preocupa es como lo tomara la tía Elroy cuando sepa que es con Najda que quiero casarme y no con Vanessa!

(Elroy) (Bajando) eso no sucederá, no voy a dejar que te cases con esa musulmana que trajiste a la casa! Tu compromiso con Vanessa esta anunciado y te casaras con ella en tres meses!

(Albert) (Serio) no me rete tía, por que soy capaz de largarme de una vez por todas a hacer mi vida como se me de la gana!

(Elroy) (Casi cayendo desvanecida) como te atreves a hablarme así!

(Albert) (Sosteniéndola pues había corrido a auxiliarla) tía Elroy que le sucede?

(Elroy) (Pálida) me duele el pecho!

(Candy) (Ayudándoles) vamos a llevarla a su recamara Albert! Por favor Terry llama un medico!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ahora llamo pecosa no te preocupes! (Viendo la escena, murmurando) esa vieja terminara saliéndose con la suya!

En el departamento de los Brown, Anthony estaba sentado a la mesa cenando a solas una vez mas, eran casi las nueve y ya se disponía a retirarse a descansar ya que después de haber pasado la tarde con Luisa se sentía un poco cansado. Eliza llego un poco después, parecía que esa noche no tendría ningún compromiso al cual asistir y al llegar entro a la habitación en donde encontró a Anthony leyendo en la cama. Al verlo solo sonrío y coquetamente comenzó a acercarse a su marido con quien tenía ya varios intentos fallidos pues al parecer el era quien estaba molesto con ella ahora.

(Eliza) (Sentándose junto a él) hola mi amor, ya llegue!

(Anthony) Sin voltear a verla que bueno Eliza, veo que hoy no te tardaste tanto como otros días!

(Eliza) (Acariciándole el brazo) si salgo es por que me aburro mucho aquí en casa y cuando tu vienes no me prestas atención!

(Anthony) (Viéndola) lo lamento pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y vengo muy cansado!

(Eliza) (Besándole el cuello atrevida) hoy vienes cansado mi amor? Por que hace tiempo que deseo que vuelvas a tocarme como solo tú lo haces!

(Anthony) (Recordando Luisa esa tarde: tienes que hacerlo por que ella ya esta sospechando mi amor cerrando los ojos y besándola) tienes razón Eliza, hace mucho que no he podido tenerte conmigo!

(Eliza) (Emocionada) quiero tenerte esta noche querido!

(Anthony) (Sintiendo un aroma en ella) por que hueles a loción?

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) yo, a loción? (Acercándose) no digas tonterías Anthony, solo déjame acercarme!

(Anthony) (Serio) hueles a loción!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo coqueta) es que me puse un poco de la tuya por error!

(Anthony) (Serio) solo esto me faltaba! (Levantándose) iré adormir a la otra habitación, buenas noches Eliza!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo salir) bruto! (Oliéndose la piel del brazo) hay Charles, que rico hueles! (Riendo divertida) lástima que el idiota de Anthony tenga tan buen olfato o hubiera pasado una muy buena noche!

Anthony entro a la habitación de huéspedes y se sentó pesadamente en la cama, no solo estaba molesto por haber accedido a los besos de Eliza si no que se sentía explotar de furia al saber lo descarada que era al pretender que el le hiciera el amor cuando acababa de regresar de estar con uno de sus amigos. Pesadamente se dejo caer en la cama para intentar dormir, no iba a permitir que Eliza le quitara el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Cerca de las dos de la mañana George se levanto al escuchar ruidos en la sala de su departamento, al salir pudo ver a Alyson vestida con una túnica árabe caminando por todo el salón, al parecer por la expresión de su rostro no estaba tranquila, lentamente se acerco para ver que le sucedía.

(George) (Acercándose) no puedes dormir Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) perdón, no quería despertarte! Es solo que dormí en todo el vuelo y ahora no tengo sueño! Si te molesta que este aquí me iré a mi habitación!

(George) (Sonriendo) quieres tomar un vaso de leche para relajarte?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) leche? Hace mucho que no tomo leche! Me gustaría mucho!

(George) (Calentando la leche) te noto intranquila, puedo ayudarte en algo?

(Alyson) (Seria) mama me dijo que sacaste a Gregory de la universidad! A donde lo llevaste?

(George) (Sonriendo) Albert me ayudo a que entrara en la Sorbona, el esta en Paris estudiando arte!

(Alyson) (Riendo) al fin Gregory esta haciendo lo que le gusta! Muchas gracias tío, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo!

(George) (Serio) ahora me gustaría poder ayudarte a ti también!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) yo estoy bien, puedo cuidarme yo sola!

(George) (Dándole una taza de leche) me imagino que así es por que estuviste dos años en el desierto! Pero ahora que estamos solos, quiero que me digas de donde sacaste los documentos que tienes? De donde sacaste el apellido Stewart?

(Alyson) (Seria) ese es el apellido de mi padre! Hace casi cinco años encontré los documentos de mi padre en la caja fuerte de Henry, después de lo que sucedió en la universidad cuando el dejo de pagar mi colegiatura decidí que era hora de tomar mi verdadero apellido y lo hice legalmente sin decirle a nadie! Ni siquiera mama sabe que yo se quien fue mi padre!

(George) Violet me dijo que terminaste tu carrera con una beca dela universidad!

(Alyson) (Riendo) mama siempre presumiendo a su ratón de biblioteca como me llamaban los hijos de Henry! Mi profesor de biología me ayudo a conseguir la beca y el profesor de derecho me apoyo también así que logre terminar las dos sin pagar un centavo! Además Latifa me dio un lugar en donde vivir y con mi trabajo de bibliotecaria compraba comida!

(George) (Sorprendido) pero aun eres muy joven para tener dos carreras terminadas! Cuantos años te saltaste?

(Alyson) (Tomando leche) uno de leyes y cuatro de medicina! Por eso Henry y sus hijos no me toleran! No les gusta que sea más inteligente que los flojos de sus hijos!

(George) (Serio) porque fue que Henry dejo de pagar tu colegiatura y tu habitación?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) no quiero hablar de eso! (Levantándose) no quiero!

(George) (Viéndola a punto de llorar) no quise incomodarte! (Intentando abrazarla) no quiero que te pongas triste!

(Alyson) (Temblando mientras lo empujaba) no me toques por favor! (Llorando) no me toques!

(George) (Sorprendido al verla temblar) por Dios, que fue lo que te hicieron?

(Alyson) (Llorando nerviosa) lo lamento tío! Yo no quise empujarte tan fuerte, lo siento!

(George) (Tomándole la mano) no tengas miedo, aquí nadie va hacerte daño!

(Alyson) (Limpiándose la cara) perdóname no quise ser grosera!

(George) (Llevándola al sillón) ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos y me cuentes todo lo que te paso y por que estas así tan asustada! (Viéndola llorar) no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño de nuevo, te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada hasta decidirse a hablar) hace cinco años, cuando estaba en la universidad! (Recordando) yo estaba acostada durmiendo por que tenia un examen importante para ver si me dejaban saltar el segundo año de leyes cuando alguien entro a mi habitación! (Respirando pesadamente) el iba completamente borracho o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé! Se metió a mi cama y comenzó, comenzó….

(George) (Tranquilizándola) tranquila mi niña, todo esta bien!

(Alyson) (Recordando) yo salte fuera de la cama y el me agarro del brazo y me lanzo contra la pared! (Llorando) yo estaba muy aturdida, casi no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y sentí como el me presionaba contra la pared con su aliento a licor comenzaba a besarme de una forma…. Tenia tanto miedo y tanto asco que no se como lo golpee en medio de las piernas y corrí hacia la puerta! (Angustiada al recordar) El me alcanzo y no me dejo salir, apenas pude encender la luz y me di cuenta… de que era Philip! El se había enterado del examen que me iban a hacer y estaba furioso por que el iba mal en sus materia y quería darme una lección de alguna forma! (Llorando desconsolada) intento desnudarme mientras yo seguía golpeándolo hasta que mi amiga Latifa quien dormía en la habitación de junto escucho mis gritos y salió a ayudarme con su sable en mano! (Llorando) si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo….

(George) (Horrorizado y furioso) como se atrevió ese malnacido!

(Alyson) (Intentando calmarse) Latifa presento una queja de inmediato por que yo no se cuanto tiempo pase en la clínica de la universidad por los golpes que Philip me había dado! Cuando Salí supe que Henry le había pagado a los de seguridad por perder el reporte y Philip había sido trasladado a Yale! (Limpiándose la cara) luego hace mas de dos años volví a casa de Henry a ver a mama, había estado buscando trabajo para no tener que vivir con ellos pero cada vez que lograba conseguir algún puesto en los hospitales Henry intervenía y me negaban el trabajo! Cuando me gradúe gane un premio de la universidad por veinte mil dólares y había estado viviendo con eso en un pequeño departamento que mama me había regalado, solo fui a casa por un par de días pero no sabia que Philip estaba viviendo con ellos aun! Después de la primera noche que estuve tranquila pensé que ya había olvidado todo pero la siguiente noche lo intento de nuevo! Mama corrió a mi habitación a ver que sucedía y yo había logrado golpear a Philip con el reloj de la mesa de noche y estaba casi inconsciente en la orilla de mi cama! Gregory escucho cuando el me amenazaba y entro a defenderme pero cuando Henry y Vanessa llegaron Philip les dijo que yo lo había invitado a mi habitación porque el y yo habíamos sido amantes en la universidad y Henry me insulto y Vanessa comenzó a llamarme perdida! A la mañana siguiente de madrugada Salí de casa llevándome los documentos de mi padre y todo lo que tenia mi nombre de la caja fuerte, solo deje los sobres cerrados rellenos de papeles sin importancia! calmándose para entonces ya tenia un par de años utilizando el apellido de mi padre en secreto y mis diplomas salieron como Stewart no Lancaster, por eso es que Henry no sabe que termine las dos carreras!

(George) (Con la mirada encolerizada) ese maldito mocoso va a pagar por todo lo que te hiso! (Tomándola de la mano) que había en los papeles que sacaste de la caja de Henry?

(Alyson) (Recordando) la herencia de papa para mi! Mi abuelo se encargo de traspasar todo a mi nombre pero el dinero aun no puedo tocarlo y no se siquiera cuanto hay ahora!

(George) (Pensativo) eso es lo que retiene a Violet junto a Henry! (Viendo la cara confundida de ella) Violet piensa que no puede separarse de Lancaster hasta entregarte tu herencia, por que ella no quiere darle nada de lo tuyo a su esposo! Debemos ver que las cuentas sean pasadas a tu nombre y cambiarlas de banco a donde Henry no pueda tocarlas!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) ayúdame a sacar a mama de allí! No quiero que Henry sepa que ya no puede tocar mi dinero y le haga daño!

(George) (Serio) ya que tú no puedes hacer el trámite por razones obvias tendremos que buscar quien lo haga por ti!

(Alyson) pero Henry se dará cuenta en cuanto el dinero se esfume!

(George) (Sonriendo) mañana mismo arreglaremos eso, yo te voy a ayudar!

(Alyson) (Seria) le dirás a Albert en donde estoy?

(George) (Viéndola) creo que eso te corresponde a ti! William esta desesperado desde que salió del estudio y no te vio! El no tiene nada que ver con Vanessa Lancaster y no me parece justo que no luches si lo quieres!

(Alyson) (Triste) yo no quiero enfrentar a Vanessa! No me pidas que lo haga por favor!

(George) (Sonriendo) no tienes por que temerles ni a ella ni Henry (serio) y menos al imbécil ese que nos va a pagar por lo que intento hacerte!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo mientras lloraba) por que no te conocí hace tiempo tío George?

(George) (Sonriendo mientras una lágrima de rabia se resbalaba de sus ojos) eso ya no importa ahora! Ya estoy aquí y no dejare que nada así vuelva a pasar! (Viéndola a los ojos) ahora necesito que me digas, que hay entre tu y William?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) que es lo que el dice?

(George) (Sonriendo) no pregunte que era lo que el decía! Pregunte que hay entre tu y el?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) Amor y mucha arena! (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) hasta más tarde tío!

(George) (Sonriendo) te veré en el almuerzo, traeré a un abogado para que nos ayude con el asunto del banco!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) alguien de confianza?

(George) (Asintiendo) de mucha confianza! Hasta más tarde sobrina!

Los dos fueron a dormir aunque realmente George no pudo conciliar el sueño una vez mas, cada vez que lo intentaba comenzaba a recordar la revelación que su sobrina le había hecho y volvía a inquietarse. Sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido, tenia deseos de ir a la casa de su hermana y sacar a punta de golpes al infeliz de Philip hasta mal matarlo por lo que se había atrevido a hacer con su sobrina. Ahora podía entender por que Violet no había querido contarle todo aquello. No permitiría que eso volviera a pasarle ni a su sobrina ni a su hermana, el haría todo lo posible por sacar a Violet del nido de víboras en el que estaba viviendo. En la mansión Andley la noche fue larga ya que la tía Elroy realmente se había puesto mal y después de una noche pesada Albert salió con Terry rumbo a la oficina del rubio. Al llegar Albert vio a George parado en la ventana con la mirada fría, parecía no haber notado la presencia de los dos caballeros que habían llegado hasta que Albert se acerco para saludarlo una vez más pues al parecer las primeras veces no lo había escuchado.

(Albert) (Poniéndole una mano en el hombro) buenos días George, sucede algo?

(George) (Viéndolos) buenos días! Si William sucede y mucho! Mi sobrina Alyson volvió ayer!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) vaya que casualidad! Me pregunto si vendría en el mismo vuelo que nosotros?

(George) (Serio) venia en el mismo vuelo!

(Terry) (Viéndolo tan serio) hay algún problema con ella?

(Albert) (Preocupado) como tomo la notica de que tiene un tío?

(George) (Sonriendo levemente) lo tomo bastante bien! Creo que nos llevaremos bien ahora que confía en mí!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) cuando podremos conocerla? Tal vez ella conozca a Najda y nos diga en donde encontrarla!

(George) (Serio) Alyson no quiere que nadie sepa que volvió! Ella esta un poco asustada de que Henry y sus hijos sepan que esta de vuelta en la ciudad pero necesita un bogado para arreglar unos asuntos! Podría pedirle a Archie que nos ayude?

(Albert) (Serio) tan seria es la situación de tu sobrina?

(Terry) (Serio) porque tiene tanto miedo de que se sepa que volvió?

(George) (Muy molesto) porque los Lancaster no han hecho mas que humillarla y hacerla pasar por lo peor!

(Albert) (Sorprendido ante la furia de sus palabras) debe ser muy grave para que te pongas de ese modo George! Nunca antes te había visto tan molesto!

(Terry) (Saliendo) los dejare solos para que conversen!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) dile a Anthony que te muestre tu oficina Terry! (Viendo a George) ahora si puedes decirme por que estas tan molesto?

(George) (Dejando escapar una lágrima) el maldito de Philip Lancaster se atrevió a intentar abusar de Alyson un par de veces y no recibió ningún castigo por que su padre no lo permitió!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) eso es terrible George! Tu sobrina tiene que hacer algo en contra de Philip!

(George) (Serio) Alyson no quiere verlos y la comprendo! Ella permanecerá escondida hasta que Violet salga de la casa de los Lancaster!

(Albert) (Serio) dile a Archie que tome el caso de tu sobrina y si necesitas algo mas no dudes en tomarlo!

(George) (Serio) necesito estar fuera de la oficina por un tiempo William! No quiero que Alyson este sola mientras se sienta tan vulnerable!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) no te preocupes, toma el tiempo que necesites y no dudes en avisarme cualquier cosa! Yo me encargare de buscar a Najda por mi lado!

(George) (Sonriendo) eso es algo que si puedo hacer desde afuera! No te preocupes que yo hablare con Alyson y si ella la conoce te lo diré de inmediato! Espero poder presentarte a Alyson muy pronto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo también, mira que me tiene muy intrigado que hayamos viajado juntos sin saberlo!

(George) (Saliendo) te veré luego William!

Después de pasar a la oficina de Archie y explicarle la situación los dos salieron rumbo al departamento de George en donde almorzarían con Alyson y hablarían de los detalles que faltaban para que ella tomara posesión de lo que su padre le había dejado. Al llegar al departamento sintieron un delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina. Un minuto después Alyson salió de la cocina llevando comida al comedor para esperar a George y al licenciado que llevaría. La joven vestía jeans, babuchas y una túnica de seda muy hermosa que Latifa le había dado entre los regalos que le había comprado un día antes de despedirse. Al ver a George junto al joven que lo acompañaba se acerco a saludar.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) A-Salaam Aleykum!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) como?

(Alyson) (Apenada) perdón, buenas tardes!

(Archie) (Dándole la mano) mucho gusto, soy Archivald Cornwell y George me pidió ser su abogado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Alyson Stewart, sobrina de George!

(George) (Viendo la mesa puesta) veo que nos esperabas! No era necesario que cocinaras, pensaba pedir algo de fuera!

(Alyson) (Caminando hacia la mesa) quería mostrarte mis cualidades culinarias! Espero que no te moleste, prepare un poco de cuscus arroz, dátiles, verduras y carne para el almuerzo!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) no sabia que mis honorarios incluirían almuerzos pero me agrada! Huele muy bien!

(George) (Sonriendo al verla sonreír) comamos entonces!

Los tres se sentaron a comer mientras discutían el asunto de la herencia de ella y el dinero que aun no podía tocar aun cuando su abuelo le había firmado todos los poderes en representación de su hijo fallecido. Después del almuerzo Archie se llevo los papeles necesario para dar fin a los trámites de Alyson y entregarle lo que le correspondía pues todo estaba en orden ya que ella misma lo había arreglado. Al llegar al consorcio Archie fue a hablar con Albert pues realmente había pasado al banco en donde estaban las cuentas del padre de la muchacha y había hecho un descubrimiento.

(Albert) (Viéndolo entrar) como te fue con la sobrina de George?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) es una muchacha muy hermosa, creo que tiene un leve parecido a su madre y algo de George en su carácter!

(Albert) (Serio) podrás ayudarle en el asunto de su herencia?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) será muy fácil, ya que ella es abogada tenia los papeles listos solo para presentar y dar los últimos pasos a los tramites! (Sonriendo) no te imaginas la cantidad de dinero que esa muchacha esta a punto de recibir! (Mostrándole los estados de cuenta) creo que ella no sabe lo que tiene en las manos!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pero esto es una fortuna! (Sonriendo) después de todo lo que ha sufrido por culpa de los Lancaster creo que esto la recompensara en algo! (Viéndolo a los ojos) podrás darle trámite a esto de inmediato?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) esta misma tarde presentare la solicitud y creo que en una semana ella podrá disponer de todo esto! George me pidió que trasladáramos el dinero para nuestro banco y ella estuvo de acuerdo, te parece que lo hagamos?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) con esa cantidad de dinero nos va traer muchos beneficios! Trasládalo en cuanto puedas y avísame cuando ella venga a registrar la firma para sus cuentas!

(Archie) (Serio) ella quiere que George se encargue de todo! Creo que no quiere salir del departamento!

(Albert) (Serio) esta en el departamento de George?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) y cocina delicioso! Nos estaba esperando con un platillo que estaba increíble! Creo que se llamaba cuscus!

(Albert) (Suspirando) cuscus! Najda lo cocina muy bien!

(Archie) (Serio) Najda! Quien es Najda?

(Albert) (Serio) una amiga! Ahora ve a tramitar lo que tienes en la mano!

Albert vio salir a su sobrino de la oficina y se puso de pie frente a la ventana, aun no podía creer que Najda lo había dejado, era verdad que los gritos en el estudio con la tía Elroy no habían sido del todo agradables y que al presentarla ante su tía y Candy no lo había hecho como su esposo sino que solo amigo, pero era muy prematuro para dar la noticia sin preparar primero a la familia. El teléfono comenzó asonar en la oficina del rubio y saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió contestar.

(Sandra) señor, aquí en recepción lo busca su prometida!

(Albert) (Serio) quien?

(Sandra) (Nerviosa) Vanessa Lancaster lo busca señor!

(Albert) (Serio) ahora voy! Molesto que diablos querrá aquí esa mujer?

(Terry) (En la puerta) parece que te espera el buitre de tu novia Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) que clase de mujer será esta? Necesito averiguar algunas cosas y creo que ella me las va a decir!

(Terry) (Serio) es de la hija de Violet Lancaster que quieres averiguar?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) quiero saber que concepto tiene esta mujer de la sobrina de George! Al parecer ella y su hermano Philip son de mucho cuidado al igual que Henry! (Sonriendo) voy a averiguar que tanto saben ellos de la herencia de Alyson y cuales eran sus planes!

(Terry) (Serio) pero Archie me dijo que esa herencia ya esta en manos de su legitima dueña!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) precisamente! Pero ellos aun no lo saben! Yo quiero saber si ellos manipularon algo de esa herencia antes de que Alyson la recuperara y si siguen haciéndolo sin saber que ya no pueden tocarla!

(Terry) tienes alguna sospecha?

(Albert) (Serio) hace un par de años Henry vino con la historia que había recibido una fuerte cantidad de dinero de un pariente muy lejano y efectivamente hizo un depósito sustancioso en su cuenta personal, dijo que en unos años más recibiría mucho más pero no sucedió! Luego la hija desapareció y la herencia que recibiría nunca llego!

(Terry) (Entendiendo) tu crees que el dinero que el deposito primero también le pertenece a Alyson!

(Albert) (Negando) no, creo que ese dinero era la herencia del padre de Alyson para su esposa Violet y como Henry tenia un poder firmado por ella hasta hace unos meses para poder manipular sus inversiones a su antojo…..

(Terry) (Sonriendo) el utilizo ese poder para apropiarse de la parte de la herencia de su mujer!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) correcto! Creo que después de todo si seguiré con el jueguito de la tía Elroy por un par de semanas antes de dar por terminado todo este absurdo compromiso!

(Terry) (Abriéndole la puerta) tu prometida te espera!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no la hagamos esperar!

Albert recibió cortésmente a Vanessa Lancaster y cortésmente la hiso pasar a su oficina, después de un rato Terry y Archie esperaban a Anthony quien al parecer esa mañana no había llegado a las oficinas. Casi a media tarde el rubio se fue asomando y pasando de largo sin saludar entro a su oficina. Los dos jóvenes solo intercambiaron miradas y luego fueron tras el a su oficina.

(Archie) (Entrando seguido de Terry) te encuentras bien Anthony?

(Anthony) (Caminando de un lado a otro) les parece que estoy bien?

(Terry) (Riendo burlón) yo creo que Eliza lo agarro desprevenido y lo violo anoche!

(Archie) (Riendo) eso seria lógico para que venga con ese humor!

(Anthony) (Molesto) no se rían que esto no es broma! No la aguanto mas, no la soporto y no quiero seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio! (Gritando) es que como me deje convencer por mi padre y la tía Elroy? (Lanzando un libro contra la pared) por idiota estoy casado con una perra!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) veo que el jardinerito tiene carácter!

(Anthony) (Tomándolo de la solapa) no estoy para bromas Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) veo que Eliza si te agarro desprevenido?

(Anthony) (Soltándolo) déjenme tranquilo por favor!

(Archie) (Serio) acaso sucedió algo para que estés tan enojado con ella?

(Anthony) (Serio) aparte de estar brincando de cama en cama con los miembros del grupo de polo del club?

(Archie) (Sorprendido) con los miembros del equipo de polo?

(Anthony) (Serio) por lo menos con el capitán, el día de la boda de Terry en el establo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) en el establo? Vaya dama!

(Archie) (Serio) si ya te habías dado cuenta por que no le has pedido el divorcio? Por que no entraste a ese establo y la pusiste en su lugar?

(Anthony) (Caminando de un lado a otro) por que cuando la vi me di cuenta de que no siento absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera me importo lo que estaba haciendo!

(Terry) (Serio) y no te quieres divorciar por que le tocaría parte de tu fortuna!

(Anthony) (Molesto) ni un centavo, ni uno me oyeron? Esa mujer no va a tocar nada de lo que me dejo mama al morir! Primero me aguanto antes de tener que entregarle un centavo de lo mío!

(Archie) y por que no la acusas de adulterio y terminas con eso de una vez por todas?

(Terry) (Viendo la expresión en el rostro del rubio) porque tu también tienes algo escondido verdad?

(Anthony) (Serio) no tengo pruebas para acusarla de nada!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) así que mi primito el serio y tranquilo tiene una amante!

(Anthony) (Molesto) no le digas así ella no es mi amante!

(Terry) (Curioso) quien es ella si se puede saber?

(Archie) (Intentando adivinar) es miembro del club? O la conociste en otro lugar?

(Anthony) (Serio) no voy a decirles quien es así que no insistan!

(Terry) (Viendo a Archie) eso quiere decir que la conoces!

(Archie) (Serio) no creo por que la única mujer con quien e visto platicar a Anthony es…. (Viendo incrédulo al rubio) no, no te habrás atrevido?

(Terry) (Divertido) entonces si la conoces?

(Archie) (Serio al ver al rubio callado) y tu también la conoces!

(Terry) (Recordando que caras conocidas había visto en su boda) yo solo conozco a la tímida, la genio y…. (Viendo la cara de Archie) no!

(Archie/Terry) (Incrédulos) Luisa? (Al ver la expresión del rostro del rubio) Luisa!

(Terry) (Dándole la mano) eres más valiente de lo que pensaba!

(Archie) (Sentándose) tú sabes lo que Eliza te haría si se llega a enterar?

(Anthony) (Serio) nadie mas que ustedes lo sabe!

(Archie) (Serio) pero como se te ocurrió caer con esa otra arpía?

(Anthony) (Molesto) ella no es ninguna arpía!

(Eliza) (Entrando) gracias por defenderme querido! Archie, no sabia que te gustaba hablar mal de mí frente a mi esposo?

(Anthony) (Serio) que diablos quieres aquí Eliza?

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) que te pasa mi amor? Yo solo vine por que anoche dejamos algo pendiente!

(Terry) (Riendo) vámonos de aquí señor elegante que al jardinero están a punto de pedirle una abonadita!

(Archie) (Reprimiendo la risa) vámonos Terry que necesito que vayas conmigo a arreglar el asunto de George!

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina dejando a Anthony frente a Eliza quien le sonreía coqueta. Anthony la veía con el rostro serio, estaba molesto de verla metida en su oficina después de que la noche anterior había llegado con aroma a loción y había querido engañarlo diciéndole que era de el cuando no era cierto.

(Eliza) (Coqueta) sigues enojado querido? (Acercándose) anoche me dejaste solita por una tontería!

(Anthony) (Serio tomándola del brazo) de quien era la loción que llevabas cuando llegaste a casa anoche?

Eliza lo veía nerviosa, no sabía que contestar y la mirada de Anthony parecía querer calarle hasta los huesos pues realmente se veía furioso, si no se le ocurría algo pronto y rápido no sabia que es lo que el rubio haría.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 16: **Encuentros Accidentales**

Yajaira 


	16. Chapter 16

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 16**

**Encuentros Accidentales**

Eliza intentaba zafarse de la mano de Anthony quien la tenia sujeta con fuerza, en la cara del rubio se podía notar una rabia que antes no le había visto, divertida sonrío pues era mas que claro para ella que su esposo se sentía celoso de que ella hubiera llegado tan tarde y oliendo a loción. Coqueta se le acerco insinuante hasta casi besarlo.

(Eliza) (Coqueta) no tienes nada de que celarme querido! Solamente fui a bailar al club con un grupo de mis amigos y como tú no me acompañaste estuve bailando con Charles tu amigo de la universidad!

(Anthony) (Serio) y accidentalmente te abrazo y se te restregó por todo el cuerpo verdad?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) no seas tontito Anthony! Yo solo te quiero a ti querido! Charles y yo solo bailamos un par de baladas y luego me fui a casa para estar contigo y tu solo me rechazaste! (Acercándose mas) yo quería estar contigo por que te extraño y tu me dejaste solita toda la noche!

(Anthony) (Soltándola) este no es lugar para discutir esto Eliza! Mejor vete a casa!

(Eliza) (Cerrando con llave) yo creo que tú aun tienes celos! (Abrazándolo) por que no me dejas quitar las dudas que te están atormentando? (Besándolo seductora) no sigamos posponiendo esto querido, yo te necesito desde hace tanto!

(Anthony) (Besándola furioso) me traicionaste verdad?

Anthony comenzó a besarla de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, en sus caricias había una mezcla de furia y deseo de hacerle daño, sentía que quería hacerle daño con cada caricia brusca que le hacia, pero a ella parecía enloquecerla con la forma que la estaba tocando, lentamente lo empujo hasta el escritorio donde ella se sentó abriendo las piernas para apresarlo en medio de ellas mientras con las manos comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón de el para que la tomara en ese mismo momento, Anthony intento detenerse pero se sentía furioso, de alguna forma quería hacerla sentir la furia que lo estaba atormentando, por culpa de ella no podía estar con la mujer que amaba, por ella no podía gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorado, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento la hiso suya con una fuerza casi salvaje que enloqueció por completo a la muchacha que se sentía feliz una vez mas por tenerlo loco por ella sin saber que esa no era la razón de que el la hubiera tomado con tanta fuerza. Al terminar Anthony se levanto y comenzó a componerse la ropa mientras ella completamente satisfecha lo veía con lujuria, ninguno de sus amantes lograba llenarla de la forma que el lo hacia; y con la fuerza tan posesiva que acababa de tomarla ella se sentía segura de tenerlo dominado y completamente enamorado. Lentamente se bajo del escritorio sintiendo algo de molestia en el cuerpo por el encuentro tan fuerte que había tenido con su rubio esposo, aun sonriendo se acerco a el y lo beso antes de salir de la oficina aun caminando un poco adolorida pero feliz. Anthony en cambio se sentía totalmente destrozado por dentro, en que momento se le había ocurrido hacerla suya de nuevo cuando lo que sentía por ella era un odio incontrolable. Furioso termino de arreglarse la ropa y salió de su oficina, al salir se topo con Albert quien había despedido a Vanessa después de ponerse de acuerdo para ir a almorzar al día siguiente, al ver a su sobrino lo detuvo para ver si podía ayudarle pues se veía desesperado. Los dos entraron de nuevo a la oficina del rubio y se sentaron a conversar.

(Albert) (Viéndolo desesperado) puedo ayudarte en algo Anthony?

(Anthony) (Intranquilo) ya no puedo más con todo esto Albert! Quiero terminar con este matrimonio que me esta matando!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pronto podremos ponerle fin a ese absurdo, solo dame tiempo de terminar con lo que debo hacer y podremos hablar de la demanda de divorcio en contra de Eliza! Solo espero que estés consiente que ahora que tu también estas siendo infiel esto será aun mas peleado y hay posibilidad de que tengas que entregarle algo a Eliza!

(Anthony) (Caminando por toda la oficina) no quiero entregarle nada, ya suficiente le he dado con todos los despilfarros que tiene con la tarjeta esa que en mala hora se me ocurrió darle!

(Albert) (Viéndolo fijamente) que fue lo que paso que te pudo así tan inquieto? George me había dicho que estabas tranquilo e incluso estabas feliz por tu relación con ya sabes quien!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi Albert! Si no fuera por George y tú apoyo no se si ya hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia frente a Eliza o la gente que me conoce!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ahora que estas mas calmado dime que fue lo que paso que te puso tan alterado?

(Anthony) Eliza estuvo aquí hace un momento!

(Albert) (Serio) y eso te altero?

(Anthony) (Atormentado) no se por que diablos lo hice! No puedo entender como me deje llevar por la rabia de ese modo?

(Albert) (Preocupado) que fue lo que hiciste?

Anthony comenzó a contarle toda la historia desde el principio, desde el día de la boda de Candy en el que había descubierto a Eliza y a su amigo en el establo, como el y Luisa habían terminado confesándose lo que sentían el uno por el otro y como se había ido madurando su relación con ella hasta el momento en que Eliza había entrado a su oficina hacia un par de horas y finalmente contándole lo que había sucedido entre ellos dentro de su oficina. Albert lo escucho paciente hasta que Anthony se desahogo, era demasiada la carga que el muchacho sentía al no poder vivir como cualquier persona su amor con Luisa.

(Albert) (Serio) yo note algo el día de la boda de Candy! Vi a Eliza!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) entonces tu ya sabias que ella me era infiel?

(Albert) lo sospechaba, pero no tenía pruebas y tú siempre la defendías por que pensaste que podías hacerla cambiar! (Viéndolo) antes de irme de viaje le pedí a George que vigilara a Eliza y a ti para ver como iba todo entre ustedes y fue así como descubrimos tu romance con Luisa! (Sentándose frente a él) realmente es a ella a quien amas? O la estas utilizando para escapar del desastre de matrimonio que tienes con Eliza?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo al pensar en la sonrisa de ella) yo la amo Albert! Y ella me ama como nunca antes me habían amado!

(Albert) (Serio) entonces no vuelvas a tocar a Eliza! Te imaginas lo que pasaría si por alguna casualidad llegaras a dejarla embarazada? Eso le daría a ella una ventaja que no puedes darle!

(Anthony) (Serio) no, no quiero ni pensarlo! (Viéndolo) cuando voy a poder divorciarme si no tengo pruebas de sus engaños?

(Albert) (Sereno) tu no, pero yo si! Solo dame unas semanas mas en lo que termino de arreglar lo de mi dichoso compromiso y encuentro a Najda y entonces veremos como plantear tu demanda de divorcio!

(Anthony) (Confundido) quien es Najda? Y acaso era Vanessa Lancaster la que salió de tu oficina hace un momento?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si era Vanessa Lancaster, vino a invitarme a almorzar mañana!

(Anthony) (Serio) creí que no estabas de acuerdo con ese arreglo que había hecho la tía Elroy!

(Albert) (Negando) no lo estoy, pero necesito averiguar algo de esa muchacha y su padre y mientras logro lo que necesito tengo que fingir que estoy de acuerdo!

(Anthony) y quien es Najda?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ella es la mujer a la que amo! George y su sobrina van a ayudarme a encontrarla!

Después de conversar largo rato los dos salieron del consorcio, Anthony iba mas tranquilo después de haberse desahogado con su tío, por lo menos lo que había sucedido entre el y Eliza la mantendría tranquila por un tiempo, pues realmente no se sentía capaz de repetir tal hazaña. Tres días después Albert se encontraba con Anthony en su oficina cuando Terry y Archie volvieron de tramitar los papeles de Alyson.

(Terry) (Entrando seguido de Archie) Albert, que bien que están aquí!

(Archie) (Serio) no sabes lo que acabamos de descubrir en el registro!

(Albert) (Serio) sucede algo con la herencia de Alyson?

(Archie) (Molesto) el desgraciado de Henry Lancaster tenia puesta una solicitud a su favor para sacar el dinero de esas cuentas y trasladarlo a la cuenta de Violet seguramente para después apropiarse de todo!

(Terry) aparentemente lo único que faltaba era la firma de Alyson Lancaster por lo que el metió una denuncia de desaparición de la muchacha dando a entender que ella estaba desaparecida desde hace dos años por lo que su madre tenia derecho a reclamar ese dinero por la supuesta muerte de su hija!

(Archie) si Alyson no hubiera regresado ahora que lo hiso, en unos días mas el dinero hubiera pasado a manos de los Lancaster y hubieran dejado a Violet en la calle!

(Albert) (Viendo los documentos) tengo que llevarle esto a George hoy mismo!

(Archie) (Viendo a Anthony) yo aun necesito hacer unos movimientos con la papelería para presentarla mañana, Anthony y yo terminaremos mientras ustedes le llevan ese reporte a Alyson y a George!

(Albert) (Serio) bueno Terry, bienvenido al mundo de los negocios, nos toca ir a conocer a la sobrina de George!

Mientras ellos salían del consorcio Violet llegaba al departamento de George a visitar a su hija, los tres estaban sentados en la sala tomando el café mientras Alyson les contaba anécdotas de las cosas que le habían sucedido en el desierto. Violet y George reían divertidos al escuchar la forma en que ella y Albert se habían conocido y como habían cometido aquel terrible engaño haciéndole creer a la caravana que Albert era medico para que ella pudiera operar al hijo del jefe de la caravana. Los tres reían hasta que Violet vio los ojos de Alyson que por un momento se había quedado con la mirada fija a la taza de café. Parecía que de repente se había recordado de algo que la entristecía y sus ojos lo reflejaban, Violet le toco la mano para llamar su atención.

(Violet) (Acariciándole la mano) porque te quedaste tan cayada? Estas pensando en el verdad?

(Alyson) (Dejando la taza a un lado) yo debí confesarle a Albert desde hace mucho que yo era tu hija! Ahora no se como va a tomarlo cuando lo sepa!

(George) (Viéndola fijamente) y porque no lo buscas y se lo dices? El esta esperando que yo encuentre a Najda por que se siente desesperado por saber de ti!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) si yo lo viera en este momento, se lo diría viéndolo a los ojos, aun cuando el se apartara de mi por haberle mentido! Preferiría que el se alejara por una verdad a que el estuviera conmigo viviendo una mentira!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) hija, si William dice que siente algo por ti y es igual a lo que tu sientes por el, entonces el va a aceptar que no hayas querido decirle quien eras!

(Alyson) (Poniéndose de pie) es que yo si quería decirle quien era! Pero cuando iba a decírselo siempre había algo que lo impedía y al final ya no pude decirle que yo era tu hija y la sobrina de su amigo!

(George) (Sonriendo) William no va a descansar hasta que te vea y le digas por que te fuiste!

(Alyson) (Caminando a su habitación) si lo viera ahora no dejaría que nada me impidiera decirle quien soy y cuanto lo amo!

(Violet) (Escuchando el timbre de la puerta) esperas a alguien George?

(Alyson) (Retirándose) voy a mi habitación un momento!

(George) (Caminando hacia la puerta) no espero a nadie! (Viendo por la mirilla y volteando a ver a Violet) es William!

(Violet) (Viendo que su hija ya se había ido) ábrele la puerta y déjalo entrar! (Sonriendo) ábrele!

(George) (Abriendo) buenas tardes William, Terry! Pasen adelante por favor!

(Albert) (Viendo a Violet) buenas tardes, perdonen que vengamos pero hay algo de los documentos que le dieron a Archie hace unos días que debemos discutir! Hola Violet!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) que bueno verte William, me alegra que nada te haya pasado en el desierto! (Viendo a Terry) tu eres Terry verdad? Mucho gusto, pero pasen por favor, desean tomar algo?

(George) (Viendo a su hermana) por que no vas a llamar a Alyson para que venga a saludar?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) muy buena idea George! (Sonriendo feliz) ahora vuelvo!

(George) (Viendo a su hermana entrar a la habitación) Terry, podría acompañarme un momento me gustaría mostrarle unas fotos de la señora Candy de cuando William la adopto! (Haciéndole señas) me acompaña?

(Terry) (Comprendiendo) claro, y de paso podemos traer un poco de ese café que huele tan bien!

Mientras los dos dejaban a Albert a solas en la sala, en la habitación Violet veía a su hija buscando las palabras que le diría. Alyson la vio entrar y le llamo la atención que su madre simplemente la veía mientras sonreía de una forma extraña hasta que se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) hija, hay visitas!

(Alyson) (Seria) no quiero conocer a ningún amigo del tío, mama! Prefiero quedarme aquí a descansar un poco!

(Violet) (Tomándole la mano) es William!

(Alyson) (Abriendo los ojos enormes) Albert esta aquí? (Respirando pesadamente) mama, y ahora que hago?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) como que, que haces? Ve afuera y deja que te vea! Yo me llevare a George y a Terry a otro lado para que puedas hablar con el!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) como me veo?

(Violet) (Riendo) nerviosa! (Poniéndose de pie) toma un poco de aire en lo que yo saco a esos dos de la sala y dejo solo a Albert!

(Alyson) (Viéndose al espejo) hazme un favor mama! (Entregándole su Ipod) enciéndelo donde esta y déjalo donde el no lo vea!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) suerte hija! Ya veras que lo tomara con calma!

Violet salió dejándola frente al espejo arreglándose el cabello, volvió a la sala y vio divertida que habían dejado solo al rubio quien al verla se puso de pie para recibirla, no imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevaría en ese momento.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) donde se metieron esos dos que estaban aquí?

(Albert) (Divertido) están en la cocina cultivando café, por que ya se tardaron mucho!

(Violet) (Riendo) voy a ver que los retrasa, mi hija viene en un momento!

Violet camino hacia la cocina y antes de entrar dejo el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa del comedor, detrás del arreglo de centro para que Albert no lo viera. Una suave música comenzó a tocar y Albert la reconoció casi de inmediato, era la canción que Najda había bailado para el en el desierto. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente viendo para todos lados hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alyson entro a la sala dejándose ver al fin por el rubio. Albert estaba estático, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a el vestida totalmente diferente se encontraba ella, su Najda. Sin esperar ni percatarse de los tres que los observaban desde la cocina Albert soltó los papeles que llevaba en la mano y camino hasta ella rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente sin poder decir nada, solo sentir el calor de Albert de nuevo tan cerca de ella.

(Alyson) (Alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos) Ana asif (perdóname) no quise irme de esa manera!

(Albert) (Apretándola a el) perdóname tu por no aclarar las cosas con mi tía desde un principio! Yo tenia que decirle quien eras!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) ni siquiera tú sabes quien soy! Necesito que esta vez me escuches antes de decir nada más!

(Albert) (Acercándose casi hasta besarla) no me importa quien eras solo quien eres ahora que estas conmigo de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) yo soy Alyson! La sobrina de George!

(Albert) (Soltándola sorprendido) como? Tú eres la hija de Violet? (Molesto) por que no me lo dijiste?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) intente hacerlo pero no me escuchaste!

(Albert) (Serio) cuando? Cuando no te escuche?

(Alyson) (Acercándose) la primera vez fue después de comer el día que Latifa nos encontró en el desierto, y tú comenzaste a besarme… (Viéndolo sonreír seguramente al recordar) después cuando estábamos alimentando los camellos, cuando llegue al hotel y te encontré en la cama y cuando llegamos antes de tomar el taxi!

(Albert)(Riendo divertido) creo que realmente no pudiste decírmelo! (Abrazándola) pero casi me vuelvo loco cuando Salí del estudio y ya no te vi! (Acercándose) me has hecho mucha falta!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo su respiración tan cerca) tuve miedo, perdóname!

(Albert) (Reaccionando) tu eres la sobrina de George! (Recordando lo que este le había contado, comprendiendo al fin muchas cosas) no vuelvas a alejarte de mi me entiendes?

(Alyson) (Acercándose hasta besarlo) te amo!

(Albert) (Rodeándola con sus brazos) te amo! (Viendo a George acercarse) por que no me lo dijiste George? No puedo describirte cuanto me estaba atormentando no saber de ella!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo mas fuerte) no te lo dijo por que yo quería decírtelo personalmente!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) así que todo el tiempo que pasamos en el desierto buscándote te estabas burlando de mí?

(Alyson) (Presumida) es que me di cuenta que estabas loquito por mi y no quise romper mi hechizo sobre ti!

(Albert) (Abrazándola fuertemente) ayuni! (Mis ojos)

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) habib! (Cariño)

(Terry) (Viéndolos demasiado apretados) ajum! Así que esta es la doctora Najda Stewart!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) Stewart?

(Alyson) (Viendo a su madre a los ojos) si mama! Yo se que ese es mi apellido!

(Violet) (Desmayándose) hija!!

(Alyson) (Corriendo hacía ella) mama! Mama estas bien? (Viéndolos) ayúdenme a llevarla a mi cama!

(Albert) (Recogiéndola) acaso ella no sabe tu apellido?

(George) (Serio) Violet no sabe que Alyson cambio su apellido y esta reclamando su herencia!

(Alyson) (Acomodándola en su cama) mama? (Corriendo al baño) pobre mama, debí haberle dicho todo para que no reaccionara así!

(Terry) (Serio) parece que ya esta reaccionando, mejor dejémoslas solas para que la pueda atender!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y no pienso irme hasta que hablemos!

(Alyson) (Susurrándole al oído) tampoco pensaba dejarte ir!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estaré afuera!

Los tres caballeros salieron de la habitación mientras Alyson intentaba hacer que Violet reaccionara. Al salir Albert vio que Terry le explicaba a George el motivo de su visita, la expresión en el rostro de George era fría mientras veía los documentos.

(Terry) (Viendo a Albert) como sigue la señora?

(Albert) (Serio) parece que mejor! (Viendo a George) creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar verdad George?

(George) (Sonriendo al fin) así es sobrino!

(Terry) (Serio) que harás ahora que encontraste a tu doctora Albert? Seguirás con tu plan?

(Albert) (Viendo la expresión de George) quiero averiguar que es lo que Henry y sus hijos saben de la herencia de Najda perdón, de Alyson! Seguiré viendo a Vanessa por un tiempo hasta que averigüé que es lo que planeaban hacer cuando obtuvieran esa herencia!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) seguirás tu compromiso entonces?

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) tengo que hacerlo mi amor! Archie y Terry descubrieron parte de lo que Henry estaba haciendo para quedarse con tu herencia, pero para que ellos se pongan en alerta deben saber que estas aquí de vuelta! De todos modos se darán cuenta cuando mañana vayas a firmar al banco y saques el dinero de las cuentas de tu padre!

(Alyson) (Viendo a George) tengo que ir yo?

(George) (Asintiendo) Henry solicito el traslado de los fondos a la cuenta de tu madre que el maneja diciendo que estabas perdida y muy posiblemente muerta! Debes presentarte tu misma para demostrar lo contrario y arrebatarle lo tuyo de las manos!

(Violet) (Acercándose ya mejor) Henry tramito que?

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole un asiento) al parecer su esposo retiro la parte que le correspondía a usted hace un par de años y ahora pretendía quitarle a su hija el resto que déjeme decirle no es poco!

(Alyson) (Seria) de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

(George) (Sorprendido) realmente no lo sabes Alyson?

(Alyson) (Negando) nunca he visto un estado bancario de mi padre! El abuelo me dijo que era lo justo pero no menciono cantidades!

(Violet) (Asombrada) tu abuelo has dicho?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) si mama, hace dos años antes de ir a marruecos fui a Escocia a conocer el lugar de donde era papa y me entere que mi abuelo estaba vivo! Lo visite y en cuanto me vio no dudo de quien era yo! Nos hicimos pruebas de sangre, conversamos, me dio las propiedades de papa que realmente no se de que se trata pues el se guardo los documentos para entregármelos cuando vuelva a visitarlo y después de cinco meses viaje al desierto!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) por eso solo llevabas poco más de un año en el desierto!

(Violet) (Viendo el estado de cuenta que Terry sostenía en la mano) Dios mío, no tenia idea de que fuera una cantidad así! (Viendo a su hija) y el miserable de Henry cortándote los gastos hija, no sabes cuanto lo lamento! Todo lo que tuviste que pasar sin tener necesidad de hacerlo, pero el me había dicho que el dinero de tu padre no era gran cosa y que no valía la pena reclamarlo! (Preocupada) incluso el me mostro un estado de cuenta en el que no había mas de cincuenta mil dólares para las dos!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ese ladrón se atrevió a quitarle unos cuantos ceros al estado de cuenta! (Viendo a Albert) que debemos hacer ahora Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) mañana George debe llevar a Alyson al banco para retirar el dinero de las cuentas de su padre y después investigaremos cuanto dinero fue lo que Henry se apropio de la herencia de Violet!

(Alyson) (Viéndola) tu no puedes volver con Henry esta noche mama!

(Violet) (Seria) tengo que hacerlo hija!

(Alyson) (Angustiada) Men Fadlak umi! (Por favor mama) que date aquí!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) no te entiendo hija!

(Alyson) (Abrazándola) por favor mama! No vayas a casa de el!

(Terry) (Serio) si ella no va esta noche los hará sospechar que algo no esta bien!

(Albert) (Serio) Terry tiene razón! Violet debe quedarse con ellos, por lo menos hasta que sepamos en donde esta lo que Henry le quito a ella!

(Alyson) (Viendo a George) tío, tu que opinas?

(George) (Viendo a su hermana) creo que tienen razón! Lo mejor que Violet puede hacer es pretender que no sabe nada de lo que tú haces! De todas formas si Henry le ha ocultado la verdadera cantidad de dinero que te corresponde entonces no puede reclamarle nada! Pero creo que también deben saber que estas de vuelta!

(Alyson) (Seria) es preciso?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no va a pasarte nada! Ni George ni yo dejaremos que Henry te haga daño!

(Violet) (Viendo el reloj) debo irme si quiero llegar antes que Henry a casa! (Abrazándola) te veré después hija! (Saliendo) espero noticias mañana de cómo les fue, nos vemos!

(Terry) (Viendo a George) yo también quede de verme con Archie y Anthony en la mansión pero no traje auto!

(George) (Tomando su chaqueta) yo lo llevare para que Alyson y William puedan conversar un rato!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias por todo Terry, dígale a Archie que le agradezco también!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) fue un placer conocerla! Te veré esta noche Albert, no te preocupes por la señora Elroy le diré que te quedaste con un cliente hasta tarde!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) gracias Terry! Me iré en cuanto George vuelva para que Alyson no se quede sola!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos salir y cerrar la puerta) quieres tomar algo?

(Albert) (Atrapándola entre sus brazos) a ti! Solo a ti! (Besándola dulcemente) estas noches casi no pude dormir por la duda de donde estabas!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) a mí me paso lo mismo! No podía dormir pensando en lo que escuche en tu casa! (Preocupada) que harás cuando ella te pida caricias?

(Albert) (Apretándola mas a el) todas mis caricias son solo tuyas! Hable con Vanessa hace unos días y le propuse que nos conociéramos antes de anunciar formalmente el compromiso!

(Alyson) (Con la mirada triste) pero para ganarte su confianza tendrás que salir con ella a comer o a bailar como a ella le gusta! (Angustiada) y yo no se si podre soportar saber que la tienes entre tus brazos como me tienes a mi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nunca! Nunca la voy a tener como te tengo a ti!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndolo respirar agitado) después de mañana no podremos vernos para que no descubran que nos conocemos!

(Albert) (Besándola) lo se, pero al menos ahora se que estas bien y que George te estará cuidando!

(Alyson) (Seria) no quiero involucrar a George en todo esto! Mañana en cuanto tenga el dinero de papa en el banco que George escogió me mudare a un departamento!

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero que estés sola!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, yo estaré bien! Recuerda que he vivido sola y me he defendido muy bien los últimos dos años! (Besándolo) ya no voy a tener miedo a lo que venga si se que tu y George están cerca para cuidarme!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) buscaremos una forma discreta para vernos y cuando esto termine nos casaremos aquí y vendrás a casa conmigo! (Besándola dulcemente) compartirás la cama conmigo todos los días y no te dejare alejarte de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) yo te diré en donde nos veremos mientras arreglamos las cosas!

(Albert) (Sentándola en sus piernas) no me hagas esperar mucho o vendré a buscarte aquí o a donde te vayas! Ahora ya se como te llamas y no va a ser tan fácil que vuelvas a esconderte de mi!

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose con el) apenas tenemos tres días aquí y ya extraño el desierto! Como me gustaría estar aun en aquel estanque solos tú y yo alejados de toda esta situación!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pero si aun estuviéramos allí, Henry estaría aquí despojándote de todo y planeando quien sabe que contra Violet!

(Alyson) (Seria) no entiendo como es que mama resulto con un hombre tan malo como Henry!

(Albert) George me conto que el era el mejor amigo de tu padre y que cuando el murió se acerco a Violet para consolarla y la envolvió de tal forma que ella termino casándose con el! (Acariciándole la mejilla) tal vez tu mama creyó que el seria un buen padre para ti!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) pobre mama, no puedo imaginar lo que ha sufrido al ver como Henry nos trataba a Gregory y a mí!

(Albert) (Susurrándole al oído) si esta no fuera la casa de George te tomaría aquí mismo y te haría el amor!

(Alyson) (Riendo) en eso mismo estaba pensando! (Viendo el departamento) este lugar es muy serio! (Susurrando) me recuerda la biblioteca de la universidad en donde yo trabaje por varios años!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) George siempre ha sido un hombre muy serio, pero es como mi hermano! Siempre me ha cuidado y me ha dado muy buenos consejos!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) George tiene novia? Por que desde que me trajo no ha recibido visitas de nadie!

(Albert) (Riendo) no tiene novia que yo sepa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) entonces tendré que conseguirle una, por que un hombre tan bueno como el debería pensar en casarse y tener hijos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya veo que a ti también se te pego lo casamentera de tu amiga Latifa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Latifa seria una buena opción!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Latifa y George? Pobre George no sabe lo que le tienes reservado con esa amiga tuya!

(Alyson) (Seria) que piensas hacer ahora que sabes quien soy?

(Albert) (Besándola) primero voy a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y luego vamos a llamar a la loca de Latifa y a tu Baba para que venga a entregarte en el altar frente a toda mi familia y nunca voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte sufrir! (Viéndola a los ojos) nadie se atreverá a hacerte sufrir mientras yo este cerca de ti!

(Alyson) (Confundida) lo dices como si supieras algo de mi!

(Albert) (Serio pues no quería abochornarla diciéndole que conocía la historia de Philip) no conozco mucho, pero si tengo memoria y aun no olvido el miedo que he visto en tus ojos! No voy a permitir que ese miedo vuelva a aparecer!

(Alyson) (Hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de el) yo ya no soy la misma que se fue de aquí, ya no tengo tanto miedo como antes y voy a enfrentar todo lo que me hizo huir para que nadie vuelva a sentir lastima de mi!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) ahora comprendo por que Latifa te llamo Najda!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) veo que has estado estudiando árabe!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) de otro modo como podía averiguar todo lo que me susurraste al oído nuestra primera noche juntos!

Los dos siguieron conversando hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, George llego casi a la una de la mañana y al entrar se topo con la pareja que dormía profundamente aun abrazándose en la sala. Albert despertó y la llevo a su habitación para conversar con George un rato antes de ir a casa, después de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que harían Albert salió rumbo a la mansión, esa noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niel y el debía prepararse pues sabia que la tía Elroy había invitado también a los Lancaster y tendría que soportar no solo a Vanessa si no que a Philip con quien en algún momento ajustaría cuentas de lo que le había echo a Alyson. Cerca de las diez de la mañana George, Archie y Alyson se encontraban en el banco firmando los papeles ante un muy asombrado gerente quien no podía creer la suerte de la muchacha que a tan solo dos días de ser declarada muerta había aparecido con todos los papeles en orden para reclamar todo el dinero, después de trasladar todo lo de la cuenta al banco del consorcio Andley se dispusieron a retirarse.

(Gerente) (Sonriendo) es increíble, no sabe cuanto me alegra saber que usted se encuentra bien! Me imagino que Henry y Violet deben estar muy felices de verla después de tanto tiempo!

(Archie) (Serio) ellos aun no reciben la noticia por que Alyson quiere hacer una fiesta para avisarles que volvió!

(George) (Serio) le suplicamos su discreción!

(Gerente) (Serio) comprendo, no se preocupe señorita Stewart, espero que la fiesta sea todo un éxito!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) lo será, estoy segura! (Al salir del banco) ahora como puedo sacar un poco de dinero? Necesito comprar algunas cosas!

(George) (Serio) el banco te enviara una tarjeta y tus libretas en un par de días! Para mientras dime que necesitas y yo me hare cargo de tus gastos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo seria) necesito comprar algunas cosas para mi!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) yo los dejo, espero que recuerdes la fiesta de esta noche George! Los Lancaster estarán presentes y debemos mantener a Albert vigilado por si la tía le tiene otra sorpresita!

Alyson pasó el día con George en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas para ella ya que lo que llevaba realmente no era mucho. En la joyería de Violet Tania y Niel intentaban convencer a Annie para que no faltara esa noche ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tía Elroy había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para el y no quería que su amiga faltara.

(Tania) (Suplicando) vamos Annie no hagas suplicar mas a mi gansito!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) vamos Annie, en algún momento tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto y divertirte un poco!

(Annie) (Seria) pero Archie estará allí y yo la verdad es que no quiero tener ninguna discusión con el!

(Niel) (Tomándole la mano) hasta cuando vas a dejar que Archie se te acerque de nuevo? Ya no lo amas?

(Annie) (Seria) claro que lo amo, por eso no quiero verlo!

(Tania) (Pícara) cobarde!

(Annie) (Molesta) como me dijiste?

(Niel) (Serio) creo que te dijo cobarde! (Viéndola a los ojos) y creo que tiene razón, te estas comportando como una cobarde!

(Annie) (Seria) ustedes me están diciendo eso para que yo acepte ir a la fiesta, pero no voy a ir!

(Tania/Niel) Cobarde!

(Annie) (Seria) no insistan por que no voy! No voy y no voy!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) pensé que querías demostrarle a Archivald Cornwell que el ya no te interesaba por que tu eras una mujer madura Annie! (Viéndola a la cara) entonces porque no vas a esa fiesta y le demuestras que ya maduraste y no te afecta estar en la misma fiesta que el!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) y si el insiste en perseguirme?

(Tania) (Bromista) deja que te agarre y te quite ese mal humor que tienes desde hace meses!

(Annie) (Seria) no tengo nada que ponerme!

(Violet) (Riendo) entonces te doy la tarde libre para que vayamos de compras y yo te comprare el vestido perfecto para dejarlo sin aliento y que vea lo que se perdió por tonto!

(Annie) (Viéndoles la cara a los tres) esta bien! De todos modos hace mucho que no veo a Candy y a Terry!

(Niel) (Feliz) eso, pasaremos por ti a las ocho en punto para ir a la cena!

Albert se encontraba en el estudio de la mansión caminando de un lado para otro repasando los documentos que tenia en la mano mientras Terry y Candy lo seguían con la mirada. Realmente por mas que quisiera aparentar que estaba leyendo no era así, se sentía nervioso por la fiesta de esa noche. Era la primera vez que vería a Philip después de enterarse de lo que el había intentado hacerle a Alyson, no sabia si iba a ser capaz de controlarse cuando lo tuviera frente a el o se le lanzaría encima a romperle la cara y todo lo que pudiera pues lo único que le provocaba hacer con el era molerlo a golpes por completo.

(Albert) (Mascullando) desgraciado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) puedo preguntar porque estas tan molesto Albert? Desde ayer en el departamento de George note que algo te molestaba en cuanto supiste que Najda era la sobrina de el!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ya Terry me dijo que la sobrina de George es la misma que venia contigo cuando llegaste! (Tomándole la mano) ella es la mujer que amas verdad?

(Albert) (Serio) así es Candy! (Suspirando) es ella!

(Terry) (Serio) puedo preguntar contra quien estas tan molesto hasta el punto de no darte cuenta que ya destrozaste los documentos que tienes en la mano?

(Albert) (Viendo los documentos arrugados) no me di cuenta! Es solo que estoy nervioso por que hoy será la primera fiesta a la que tendré que asistir con Vanessa Lancaster!

(Candy) (Seria) no pensamos que la tía se animaría a invitarla cuando es una simple reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Niel!

(Albert) (Viéndola) yo se que ustedes solo pretendían ayudarle a Archie para que viera a Annie pero la tía se las arreglo para fastidiarme la noche también! (Viendo por la ventana) en una hora comenzaran a llegar los invitados y vendrá la prueba de fuego para mi!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) realmente estas molesto contra alguien Albert y no me digas que no, te conozco muy bien para saber que estas a punto de explotar!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) solo quiero que me hagan un favor esta noche! (Viendo a Terry) en cuanto vengan los Lancaster y entre Philip por esa puerta, deténganme por que si no lo hacen voy a molerlo a golpes!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) definitivamente estas muy alterado! Iré a traerte un té para que te tranquilices!

(Terry) (Viéndola salir) porque tienes tanta rabia contra ese hombre?

(Albert) (Furioso) porque es un maldito degenerado y lo único que quiero es que pague por lo que intento hacer!

(Terry) (Serio) se trata de Alyson verdad? Ese canalla le hizo algo que tu sabes!

(Albert) (Terminando de romper los papeles) ese mal nacido la hizo vivir un infierno que aun la atormenta!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a la cara) porque te molesta tanto lo que ese tipo le hizo a Alyson? Que hay entre tu y esa mujer Albert?

(Albert) (Sin poder guardarlo más) esa mujer, es para mí lo mismo que Candy significa para ti!

(Terry) (Serio) eso lo pude notar ayer cuando los vi juntos! Lo que quiero que me digas es por que estas tan dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ayudarla del modo que lo haces?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ahora no puedo decírtelo Terry, pero muy pronto se van a enterar todos!

Sin decir más Albert camino hacia la puerta del estudio para salir a prepararse para la llegada de los Lancaster quienes no tardarían en llegar. Una hora después se encontraban parados en la puerta recibiendo a los invitados, cuando al fin llego a la entrada el auto de Henry quien iba acompañado esa noche por su familia. Albert los saludo cortésmente hasta que tubo a Philip frente a el sonriéndole feliz cuando el quería solamente borrarle la risa con los puños.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 17: **Nuevos Amaneceres**

Yajaira


	17. Chapter 17

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 17**

**Nuevos Amaneceres**

Albert veía fijamente al muchacho que estaba dándole la mano en ese momento, por un instante sintió el impulso de echársele encima y golpearlo hasta cansarse, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y al voltear a ver se topo con la mirada apacible de George, como siempre estaba tranquilo y serio ante aquel muchacho como si no lo conociera y no supiera nada de el, comprendiendo que no era el momento de saldar cuentas Albert termino de saludar a su futuro cuñado y los invito a pasar. Archie llego en ese momento del brazo de una muchacha desconocida pero por el atuendo que llevaba se notaba a leguas que era una muchacha de buena familia que sonriendo dio las buenas noches a todos, era Wendy la acompañante de Archie esa noche, Stear y Candy solo pudieron verse la cara asombrados al ver la osadía que tenia Archie al presentarse acompañado esa noche cuando todo lo habían organizado precisamente para que el y Annie tuvieran oportunidad de hablar y resolver su situación. Minutos después llego Anthony acompañado de los Leegan quienes al parecer estaban muy complacidos de la cena en honor a su hijo. La velada estaba a punto de comenzar en cuanto llegara Niel quien un momento después entro del brazo de Tania y Annie quien lucia esa noche simplemente sensual con un pantalón ajustado en color negro y botas a la rodilla con una blusa de seda en color rosa y una chaqueta en el mismo todo con el cabello suelto. A los ojos de Archie se veía simplemente sensual como no la había visto en mucho tiempo, aun que pudo disimularlo bien sonriéndole cortésmente a su acompañante esa noche. Sin embargo los ojos de Philip parecían no despegarse del escote de la blusa de la pelinegro que acompañaba a Niel y su novia esa noche, definitivamente la empleada de su madrasta le estaba atrayendo mucho, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Violet y Albert. Después de felicitar a Niel todos comenzaron a pasar al comedor en donde Annie se sentó lo mas alejada de Archie que pudo quedando justo frente a Philip quien no quitaba la mirada de encima de la joven aun cuando la veía disimuladamente. La conversación durante la cena la llevo la señora Elroy y Henry quienes no paraban de conversar de lo bien que se veía Vanessa al lado de William quien se limitaba a sonreír amable mientras su atención estaba fija en el joven Lancaster, hasta que la conversación se torno interesante para el.

(Elroy) (Seria) entonces al fin termino los trámites de su herencia!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) así es señora Elroy, al fin mañana el banco va a trasladarme la herencia de mi abuelo y podremos disponer de todo lo necesario para organizar la boda que Vanessa y William merecen!

(Albert) (Viendo a Violet) yo creí que la herencia de su abuelo era lo que había recibido hace más de un año?

(Henry) (Sereno) eso era solo una parte de lo que me habían dejado mis padres! Lo que he estado tramitando es lo que le pertenecía a mi abuelo que mi padre nunca pudo recuperar!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Henry no ha dejado de hablar de eso desde hace días!

(Archie) (Serio) debe ser una buena cantidad para que este así de emocionado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ahora si podrá compartir con todos sus hijos verdad? (Mordaz) cuantos hijos son, solo Vanessa y Philip?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) también tengo al pequeño Gregory en la universidad, pero no he podido comunicarme con el para que venga a la boda de su hermana!

(Anthony) (Serio) yo creí que tenía otra hija?

(Henry) (Viendo a Violet) ella esta lejos estudiando! Nunca he logrado hacer que asista a ninguna reunión social, siempre le ha gustado ser muy reservada y no creo lograr convencerla de que vuelva a tiempo para la boda de Vanessa, siempre a sido viendo a Violet de un carácter muy rebelde y preferimos no molestarla!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano a Vanessa) pues a mi me gustaría que fuera una de las damas de Vanessa para la boda!

(Philip) (Serio) no creo que quiera venir! Alyson siempre le ha tenido mucha envidia a Vanessa por ser mejor en casi todo! En la escuela siempre Vanessa sobresalía mientras nuestra querida Alyson se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca intentando mejorar sus notas para no defraudar a mama y a papa!

(Stear) (Serio) me imagino que debe ser igual de bonita que su madre y su hermana?

(Philip) (Riendo) para nada, ella siempre fue el patito feo de la familia!

(Albert) (Serio) yo me atrevería a dudarlo! (Aclarando) viendo como son la señora Lancaster y Vanessa yo diría que Alyson debe ser muy bonita y atractiva para muchos hombres! (Viendo a Philip) no opinas lo mismo cuñado?

(Philip) (Viendo de reojo a Annie) hay mujeres mucho más bonitas e interesantes!

(Eliza) (Seria) no creo que sea apropiado hablar de una mujer en su ausencia! Además esta es la noche de Niel, por que no pasamos al salón a bailar?

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) me parece que es lo mejor!

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y momentos después se encontraban bailando en el salón principal de la mansión, Tania y Niel abrieron el baile, la música no era muy del agrado de la tía Elroy pues la consideraba demasiado moderna pero la toleraba pues se sentía satisfecha de haber logrado que Albert y Vanessa compartieran juntos un par de piezas antes de que Albert se excusara por un momento para hablar con George. Realmente no sabia que tanto tendría que soportar después de la sarta de estupideces que había dicho Henry Lancaster en la mesa acerca de Alyson y la dichosa herencia que supuestamente recibiría al día siguiente y de la que ya no había ni señales en el banco. Aprovechando el baile Archie dejo a Wendy por un momento y jalo a Annie a la pista, Annie bailaba un poco desganada pues realmente se sentía ofendida de que Archie hubiera llevado una acompañante cuando ella esperaba esa noche que el la persiguiera como lo había hecho los últimos meses para decirle que la amaba y que quería una nueva oportunidad, pero no al llegar a la dichosa fiesta se había encontrado al descarado en compañía de otra mujer que quien sabia de donde la había sacado pues no la conocía ni del club ni de ningún otro evento social de los que ella aun asistía. Philip bailaba en ese momento con su hermana mientras Albert regresaba pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a la belleza de pelo negro que bailaba en ese momento con Archie.

(Annie) (Intentando bailar sin verlo a la cara) no crees que tu novia se moleste al verte bailar conmigo y no con ella?

(Archie) (Complacido al escuchar el reclamo) no es mi novia, es solo una amiga que me pidieron que distrajera hoy!

(Annie) (Seria) me alegro que estés saliendo con ella, solo así dejaste de molestarme!

(Archie) (Abrazándola) no salgo con nadie y no te molesto! Solo te repito que te amo pero tú no quieres escucharme!

(Annie) (Intentando zafarse) suéltame Archie! No tienes ningún derecho de estarme abrazando!

(Archie) (Viéndola a los ojos) perdóname Annie, no quise incomodarte! (Tomándole la mano) pero la verdad es que no entiendo como puedes seguir lejos de mi cuando yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!

(Annie) (Casi llorando) déjame en paz Archie! (Saliendo apresurada del salón rumbo al jardín)

Archie se quedo parado observándola salir apresurada, mientras Philip al verla salir sola comenzó a caminar disimuladamente hacia la otra puerta de salida para ir tras ella sin darse cuenta que George lo había visto al igual que Albert y Terry quien camino hasta donde Archie seguía parado.

(Terry) (Serio) que paso? Lograste hablar con ella?

(Archie) (Suspirando) ella no quiere nada conmigo Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) solo a ti se te ocurre venir acompañado cuando se suponía que debías aprovechar la reunión para reconquistarla!

(Archie) (Serio) fue idea de Leo! Wendy es la novia del primo de Annie y se ofreció a acompañarme esta noche para darle celos!

(Terry) (Poniendo la mano en el hombro de el) pues te felicito, ahora no solo esta celosa, sino que también te detesta por venir acompañado cuando seguramente ella esperaba tener toda tu atención!

(Albert) (Acercándose) Archie, por que no vas a buscar a Annie y la traes de vuelta?

(Archie) (Serio) por que ella no quiere hablarme!

(Albert) (Viéndolo serio) no viste quien fue detrás de ella?

(Terry) (Viéndolo) Philip salió por la otra puerta detrás de Annie!

(Archie) (Confundido) y eso que tiene que ver?

(Albert) (Serio) ve por ella y no la dejes a solas con Philip!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) William, ven a bailar conmigo!

(Terry) (Viéndolos alejarse) creo que debes ir ahora mismo Archie!

Eliza había salido detrás de Philip al verlo salir por la puerta hacia el jardín, el muchacho le parecía muy interesante y quería ver si tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero al ver que este se acercaba a Annie había decidido quedarse oculta observando que era lo que este pretendía con la estúpida desabrida de Annie. Philip se acerco a donde Annie parecía estar intentando limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado al ver a Archie acompañado por otra mujer.

(Philip) (Dándole un pañuelo) me parece que lo necesitas! Puedo acompañarte?

(Annie) (Tomando el pañuelo) gracias! Creo que me entro algo en el ojo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) por que no caminamos un poco hasta que te deje de llorar? Así podríamos conversar un poco!

(Annie) (Recordando que Violet le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con el) creo que lo mejor seria volver a la casa!

(Philip) (Empujándola sutilmente) no con los ojos tan hinchados como los tienes! No creo que debas llorar por lo que ese imbécil te haya hecho!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) no se de que me hablas! Yo no estoy llorando por nadie!

(Philip) (Sonriendo mientras la alejaba mas de la casa) si el vino acompañado de esa muchacha deberías olvidarlo y buscar a un hombre que de verdad te sepa comprender y te trate como la dama que eres!

(Annie) (Seria) creo que mejor regresamos a la casa!

(Philip) (Deteniéndola) por que no mejor me dejas consolarte? (Acercándose) yo podría hacerte olvidar a ese niño tonto! Podría mostrarte como un verdadero hombre te puede hacer sentir!

(Annie) (Intentando soltarse del abrazo) déjeme ir! No se me acerque!

(Philip) (Acercándose para besarla) no te resistas, te prometo que después tú misma vas a pedirme más!

Annie intento gritar pero los labios de Philip apresaron los suyos impidiéndole que pudiera hacerlo mientras ella forcejeaba por soltarse del fuerte abrazo que la tenia prisionera mientras el comenzaba a pegarla cada vez mas a su cuerpo mientras la besaba salvajemente, Annie estaba aterrada ante la fuerza de aquel hombre que la había pegado contra un árbol y se había pegado a ella descaradamente sin que ella pudiera quitárselo de encima. Estaba muy asustada temiendo lo peor cuando sintió que de un momento a otro quedaba libre totalmente mientras Philip era aventado con fuerza contra el árbol cercano. Archie había llegado justo en el momento que el comenzaba a deslizar las manos sobre las caderas de Annie quien parecía aterrada luchando por zafarse sin conseguirlo, Annie vio la mirada de Archie que en ese momento estaba totalmente encolerizado mientras golpeaba a Philip diciéndole unos cuantos improperios. Después de golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones recibiendo también uno que otro golpe de vuelta Philip cayo al suelo sin aire por el ultimo puñetazo que Archie le había atinado en el estomago. Archie volteo a ver a Annie quien temblaba muy asustada y sin decirle nada la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su auto para llevarla a su departamento. Stear había observado todo desde el balcón de su habitación y estaba a punto de bajar para terminar lo que Archie había comenzado y partirle el resto de alma que le quedaba al degenerado ese cuando vio a Eliza acercarse al joven quien apenas se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la ropa, sin poder evitarlo se oculto tras la cortina y se quedo observando que era lo que hacia ella en el jardín escondida. Lo que estaba a punto de ver si que lo sorprendería pues Eliza caminaba coqueta hasta llegar junto a Philip.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) creo que no te fue como esperabas con la estúpida de Annie verdad?

(Philip) (Serio) no se de que hablas?

(Eliza) (Acercándose a limpiarle la sangre del labio) de que ella no sabe apreciar las caricias de un verdadero hombre como otras podemos hacerlo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo al verla coqueteándole) y me imagino que tu si sabes?

(Eliza) (Besándolo descarada) por supuesto que se! Y también se corresponderlas muy bien!

Philip sonrío y sin esperar otra invitación la tomo en brazos y la tiro al pasto besándola descontrolado mientras Eliza lo rodeaba con sus piernas por la cadera mientras con sus manos abría el pantalón de el y lo dejaba subirle la falda para hacerle el amor allí mismo. Stear había observado todo desde la ventana y se encontraba realmente furioso ante aquella escena de Eliza entregándose de aquella forma tan descarada a aquel degenerado que sin ningún temor se le había montado encima y la estaba poseyendo en el jardín de Anthony. Por un momento quiso bajar a sorprenderlos pero prefirió no hacer un escándalo pues no quería herir a Anthony con tremenda revelación. Después de pensarlo prefirió esperar para conversar con Albert de lo sucedido, en el jardín después de terminar Philip ayudaba a Eliza a levantarse del pastó y a sacudiré la ropa para que nadie notara lo que habían hecho y sin decir nada los dos volvieron a la mansión por diferente puerta. En el auto Archie conducía en silencio mientras Annie no dejaba de llorar en silencio aun temblando después de lo que había sucedido, al llegar al departamento de ella, los dos bajaron y Archie la acompaño hasta la puerta.

(Archie) (Abriendo con la llave de ella) te encuentras bien flaquita?

(Annie) (Negando mientras se tiraba a sus brazos llorando) Archie!

(Archie) (Cargándola hasta el sofá) ya paso flaquita, no te preocupes que ya todo pasara!

(Annie) (Llorando) si tu no hubieras llegado!

(Archie) (Abrazándola) no llores flaquita, ya todo pasó!

(Annie) (Abrazándolo) te amo Archie! Por favor no me dejes sola!

(Archie) (Sonriendo al escuchar la confesión) no te preocupes flaquita, no me iré hasta que te sientas mejor! (Secándole las lágrimas) ya no llores, ya le di su merecido a ese imbécil!

(Annie) (Acercándose) yo no te dije que te amaba por lo que sucedió Archie! De verdad te amo!

(Archie) (Sintiendo los labios de ella acercarse) flaquita!

(Annie) (Besándolo apasionada) ámame esta noche Archie! Hazme olvidar lo que paso!

(Archie) (Levantándola en brazos) será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, mañana conversaremos, te parece?

(Annie) (Susurrándole al oído) no me dejes sola esta noche mi amor! Sintiendo que la colocaba sobre la cama quédate conmigo!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) estaré en la sala si necesitas algo! (Besándole la frente) intenta dormir flaquita, yo me quedare toda la noche!

(Annie) (Abrazándolo) no me dejes aquí sola! (Suplicando) quédate aquí conmigo Archie!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) esta bien, me quedare aquí! (Acomodándose junto a ella) no me iré si tú no quieres!

(Annie) (Acurrucándose junto a el) hasta mañana Archie!

(Archie) (Abrazándola) hasta mañana Annie!

Annie se fue quedando dormida mientras aun se estremecía por el llanto mientras Archie la abrazaba tierno y se quedaba dormido junto a ella. Leo llego a la fiesta un poco tarde justo para recoger a su novia quien le dijo que había visto a Archie salir en su auto con Annie. Después de la fiesta todos se habían retirado y Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca aun tomando una copa con George mientras esperaban noticias de Archie pues al único que habían visto después de la fiesta era a Philip que solo había entrado a despedirse y llevaba el labio partido. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Stear entro a la biblioteca con el rostro realmente molesto por lo que iba a discutir con Albert en ese momento.

(Stear) (Serio) buenas noches Albert, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio!

(George) (Serio) yo me retiro entonces!

(Stear) (Negando) no George, creo que esto debes escucharlo también por que creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda!

(Albert) (Preocupado) sucede algo? Le paso algo a Archie?

(Stear) (Serio) Archie se llevo a Annie a su casa después de que Philip la ataco en el jardín! Archie llego a tiempo y lo puso en su lugar con una buena paliza pero eso no es lo que vengo a discutir!

(George) (Preocupado) pobre la señorita Annie!

(Stear) (Serio) no te preocupes estoy seguro que Archie la esta cuidando bien y no creo que vuelva esta noche!

(Albert) (Serio) que es lo que te tiene tan disgustado entonces?

(Stear) (Tomando un trago) después que Archie se llevo a Annie quise bajar a terminar de moler a ese imbécil a golpes cuando vi como Eliza se acercaba a el pues había estado escondida detrás de unos arboles observando todo!

(Albert) (Confundido) que hacia Eliza en el jardín?

(Stear) (Serio) se acerco a Philip y después de unos minutos la muy perdida estaba debajo de Philip en el pasto teniendo relaciones de lo más complacida pues ella misma lo ayudo a desnudarse! Tenemos que decirle eso a Anthony para que de una vez por todas la mande al diablo!

(Albert) (Serio) aun no es momento para que Anthony le pida el divorcio a Eliza!

(Stear) (Viéndolos tan tranquilos) pero por que? Acaso ustedes ya sabían que Eliza estaba engañando a Anthony?

(George) (Viendo a Albert) el también lo sabe pero no puede pedirle el divorcio hasta que juntemos suficientes pruebas!

(Stear) (Serio) no les parece poco que se este revolcando en el pasto del jardín que Anthony a cuidado tanto con el degenerado ese?

(Albert) (Serio) no puede apresurarse por que Eliza puede contrademandarlo por la infidelidad de el también!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) Anthony engaña a Eliza? (Cayendo sentado) de cuando acá Anthony salió tan despierto?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) desde hace un tiempo! Anthony también quiere separarse para casarse con la otra muchacha pero no quiere entregarle nada de dinero a Eliza!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) bueno, por lo menos me alegra que Anthony al fin haya visto la clase de mujer con la que se caso! (Curioso) y puedo saber quien es la novia de Anthony?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) eso será mejor que lo averigües después, no creo que soportes otro susto esta noche!

Después de despedirse George salió de vuelta a su departamento pues Alyson se encontraba sola y Stear se retiro a descansar. Albert salió a caminar al jardín después de haber intentado inútilmente dormir un poco, iba caminando tranquilo cuando algo le llamo la atención, de uno de los balcones salía Stear en piyama intentando saltar hasta el balcón de junto y al lograrlo intentaba hacer lo mismo para pasar al balcón de la siguiente habitación que si no recordaba mal era la de Patty, Albert observo divertido cuando en su segundo intento los cálculos le fallaron al pobre muchacho y callo entre los arbustos debajo del balcón mientras Patty horrorizada lo veía desde arriba y salía corriendo para ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

(Albert) (Sonriendo divertido) te cortaron las alas Stear o así es como sales a caminar al jardín?

(Stear) (Aturdido) soy inocente tía Elroy, le juro que solo me asome a la ventana a tomar el fresco!

(Albert) (Riendo divertido) vamos déjame ayudarte a entrar a la casa de nuevo pájaro herido!

(Stear) (Viéndolo) tío! Mi querido tío, que haces en mi habitación?

(Albert) (Riendo) vamos adentro que necesito ver ese golpe que tienes en la frente!

(Patty) (Encontrándolos en la puerta) Albert! Pero que le paso a Stear?

(Albert) (Divertido) por que no me lo dices tu que estabas esperándolo en el balcón y no lo atrapaste a tiempo!

(Patty) (limpiándole el golpe) lo siento Albert, es que la tía no nos deja estar solos ni un momento y Stear decidió que esta noche intentaría estas a solas conmigo para conversar pues no lo hemos podido hacer desde que ella nos trajo!

(Albert) (Levantándolo) vamos acompáñame a la habitación de este científico atolondrado que si sigue llevándoselas de tarzán igual que Candy se nos va a descalabrar un día de estos! (Deteniéndose en la puerta de Patty) ve por tu almohada y acompáñame a la habitación de Stear!

(Patty) (Sonrojada) y la tía Elroy?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no creo que Stear la quiera a su lado esta noche también!

(Patty) (Corriendo por su almohada) ya estoy aquí!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tendrás que cuidarlo bien para que no salga de nuevo por la ventana! (Dejándolo en la cama) hasta mañana Patty! Hasta mañana genio!

(Stear) (Aturdido) buenas noches mami!

Albert salió divertido de la habitación de Stear dejándolo bien acompañado de su dulce novia quien lo cuidaría muy bien seguramente. En la habitación de los Grandchester, Terry se sentía romántico después de haber estado bailando con su pecosa esposa durante la fiesta y al verla arreglándose para dormir no pudo mas que acercarse a ella y levantarla en brazos para llevarla a la cama pues desde que ella lo había visto observarla había tardado aun más en arreglarse para provocarlo.

(Candy) (Riendo divertida al verlo tan apresurado) le sucede algo señor Grandchester?

(Terry) (Colocándola en la cama) sucede que mi esposa esta por venir y usted no se apura mi bella dama!

(Candy) (Seria) así que usted piensa engañar a la pobre de su esposa?

(Terry) (Acariciándole las piernas) solamente con usted, si es que logro que se deje!

(Candy)(Riendo al sentirlo haciéndole cosquillas) esta bien caballero, haga conmigo lo que quiera!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) en serio?

(Candy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) eres un loco lo sabias?

(Terry) (Besándola) tú me tienes loco!

(Candy) (Seria) eres feliz aquí en chicago Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aun extraño mucho las cámaras, los ensayos y todo eso, pero creo que me esta gustando el relajito ese de andar con el elegante que resulto no ser tan bruto como yo creía! Ahora resulta que el mundo de los negocios también tiene sus satisfacciones y puedes pelear hasta hacer rabiar a alguien por la vía legal!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) no sabia que te gustaban tanto las leyes y los pleitos eso que Archie le gustan tanto!

(Terry) (Riendo) pues resulta que todo eso es algo parecido a la filosofía, pero en vez de poemas te ponen artículos que te ayudan a sacar de sus casillas a tu oponente eso me gusta! Además Albert y Archie dicen que se me da bien eso de buscar problemas!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) me alegra mucho que te estés llevando bien con Archie! (Besándolo) y con Anthony como te llevas?

(Terry) (Riendo pícaro) creo que bien, hasta me he dado cuenta que para ser jardinero no es tan tonto como pensaba! También tiene sus agallas y eso me agrada! (Besándola) además ya me di cuenta que el te quiere como a una hermana y eso me agrada mucho mas pues ya no siento celos cuando se te acerca!

(Candy) (Besándole el cuello) aun estabas celoso de el?

(Terry) (Suspirando) la verdad! (Sintiéndola morderle la oreja) te respondo otro día pecosa!

Sin decir mas Terry comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos ya se daban a la tarea de deshacerse de la ropa que ella llevaba puesta para dormir, esa noche no sabían por que pero parecía que en la mansión rondaba una aire romántico, casi erótico que los tenia a todos muy despiertos. Terry comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del camisón de Candy mientras sus labios hacían el mismo recorrido que sus manos mientras ella solamente podía sentir como el recorría con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, suspiro profundamente cuando lo sintió tomar uno de sus pezones y comenzar a delinearlo con la punta de la lengua para después succionarlo sutilmente hasta endurecerlo, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy hasta llegar a la entrepierna y comenzando a acariciarla de una forma mas atrevida arrancándole un suave gemido de placer al sentirlo comenzar a bajar besando su vientre, su cadera hasta llegar a aquella parte que había estado acariciando unos minutos antes. Terry se acomodo para comenzar a trabajar en aquella parte tan sensible en medio de las piernas de ella mientras la sentía respirar cada vez mas agitada suplicándole entre gemidos que la tomara de una vez, al fin dejo de atormentarla de esa manera y colocándose en medio de sus piernas comenzó a besarla apasionado mientras lentamente comenzaba a hacerle el amor. Sus movimientos sobre ella eran constantes mientras Candy movía las caderas de una forma que lo enloquecía al sentirla acoplarse tan bien a los movimientos que el hacia mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, los gemidos de ambos se confundían en la oscuridad mientras sin palabras se demostraban una vez mas cuanto se amaban. Ambos comenzaron a sentir que el aire se les escapaba dejándolos completamente sofocados después de tocar el cielo juntos una vez mas, Terry salió de ella después de hacerla gemir satisfecha al haberla hecho estremecer con su forma de amarla, suavemente Candy se acomodo junto a el y momentos después los dos dormían profundamente. En la habitación de Stear, Patty lo besaba dulcemente después de que por fin el pobre había logrado reaccionar después de tremendo golpe que se había llevado al caer desde el balcón de la habitación de la tía Elroy que separaba la de el de la de Patty. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba pudo ver como Patty estaba a su lado metida en la misma cama y no pudo mas que abrazarla como siempre lo hacia desde que vivían juntos y después de conversar largo rato la acomodo entre sus brazos para dormir como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, realmente la caída les había quitado cualquier ímpetu que hubieran tenido y ahora lo único que querían era poder descansar tranquilos y juntos. George llego a su departamento después de la una de la mañana, al entrar a la sala encontró a Alyson que por algún motivo no podía dormir y se le había antojado practicar las danzas que Latifa le había enseñado en la universidad para ver si con un poco de cansancio le seria mas fácil conciliar el sueño pues no podía dejar de pensar en Albert desde el día anterior en el que no había podido despedirse de el pues los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá y cuando ella había despertado estaba en su cama y Albert se había ido. George la observo un momento antes de interrumpirla, realmente la danza que estaba haciendo era hermosa aun cuando la ropa que llevaba era un piyama de florecitas muy coqueta para una niña de cinco años pero que realmente a ella se le veía algo cómico, el no lo había pensado cuando se lo había comprado al día siguiente de llevarla a casa y descubrir que ella había dormido con una túnica realmente enorme, cuando el le había dado el piyama que le había comprado Alyson no había hecho mas que agradecerle y guardar silencio sin protestar por la prenda que ahora el veía que era bastante fuera de su edad. Al ver a George de pie ella corrió a apagar la música y se acerco a saludarlo, quería saber como les había ido en la fiesta con los hijos de Henry. Después de escuchar de labios de George la historia que Henry había inventado se sintió morbosamente feliz al imaginar a Henry entrando al día siguiente al banco para descubrir que todas sus aspiraciones se habían esfumado un día antes de poder ponerle sus garras encima. Después no pudo más que sentirse furiosa al escuchar de labios de George lo que había ocurrido con Annie y el imbécil de Philip esa noche.

(Alyson) (Molesta) pobre Annie, espero que se encuentre bien! La llamare mañana para ver como esta!

(George) (Molesto) lo único que me alegra es que el joven Archie llego a tiempo y lo puso en su lugar! Aunque después Philip no se quedo tan mal!

(Alyson) (Curiosa) paso algo después de que Archie le pego?

(George) (Serio) es una historia larga y ya es tarde, mejor la dejamos para mañana!

(Alyson) (Impidiéndole levantarse) cuéntame!

(George) (Serio) es privado, no puedo contarte más!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) cuéntame tío George!

(George) (Serio) Alyson no me preguntes más!

(Alyson) (Suplicando con la cara más tierna que podía) dime!

Al ver la expresión en la cara de Alyson no pudo mas y termino contándole la historia de Anthony y Eliza, ella lo escucho detenidamente con cara de asombro al escuchar como la señora esa tía de Albert había sido capaz de obligar a su sobrino a casarse con tremenda joya de mujer, porque cualquier mujer que se le entregara al degenerado de Philip después de ver de lo que este era capaz no podía ser mas que una alimaña ponzoñosa como el. Después de conversar casi hasta las tres y media los dos se retiraron a dormir. En la mansión Albert al fin se había logrado acomodar en la cama aun que aun no podía dormir, se sentía muy inquieto y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, en su Najda y en lo mucho que le gustaría poder tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos y amarla como la primera vez. Cerca de las once de la mañana Henry salía del banco después de conversar con el gerente y enterarse que el dinero había sido retirado por su legitima dueña el día anterior, realmente le había costado mucho trabajo mantener la calma frente aquel hombre quien le había mostrado la firma de Alyson en los papeles de retiro, no podía creer que esa muchacha estúpida como el siempre la había considerado hubiera sido mas hábil que el y se había presentado a reclamar algo que se suponía nadie mas que el y sus hijos sabia que existía. En el centro comercial Alyson paseaba llevando varios paquetes en la mano pues ya que George le había dicho que podía utilizar la tarjeta que su madre le había dado antes de viajar y después podía pagarle se había decidido al fin ir de compras para distraerse y no quedarse encerrada. Estaba muy feliz cuando del otro lado de la tienda donde ella estaba probando algunas fragancias de perfumería Vanessa quien estaba con algunas amigas la reconoció, por un momento había pensado que era su imaginación pero conforme se acercaba a aquella muchacha se había dado cuenta que definitivamente se trataba de la hija de Violet. Alyson la vio acercarse y pretendió que no la había visto mientras seguía olfateando los diferentes aromas de las muestras en la vitrina.

(Vanessa) (Burlona) veo que después de todo decidiste aparecer de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Viéndola seria) que mala suerte la mía, venir a parar justo aquí donde tu estas!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) veo que aun sigues siendo la misma antipática de siempre! Fue una perdida de tiempo y dinero de papa al tratar de educarte para que fueras una dama!

(Bertha) (Reconociéndola) ella es tu hermanastra, la rata de biblioteca! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos!

(Lorna) (Viéndola vestida en jeans y una blusa naranja liviana) por lo menos ahora si pareces mas una mujer! Antes no eras más que una flacucha desagraciada!

(Alyson) (Seria) por que no dejan de molestar y se van por allí a coquetear como siempre lo hacen?

(Bertha) (Sonriendo) por que nosotras no venimos a coquetear! Estamos comprando el ajuar de bodas para Vanessa que esta comprometida con un joven millonario que la quiere muchísimo!

(Alyson) (Seria) que bueno! Me dejan pasar?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por supuesto que eso no es de extrañarse por que yo siempre fui admirada por todos los hombres guapos de la escuela y la universidad! Era lógico que me comprometiera con uno tan guapo como mi William!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tienes razón, siempre fuiste admirada por todos los hombres guapos de la escuela y la universidad! (Pasando de largo) lastima que después de dormir con ellos se decepcionaban tanto que te dejaban plantada por bruta!

(Lorna) (Molesta) bruta lo serás tú! No deberías hablarle así a Vanessa después de que ella siempre fue tan buena contigo y te dejo usar todo lo que ella ya no quería!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo burlona) y ahora lo usas tu verdad! Que afortunada eres!

(Vanessa) (Seria) a que regresaste? Acaso no te basto con lo que viviste en casa hasta hace unos años?

(Alyson) (Seria) me estas amenazando?

(Vanessa) (Asombrada de la forma en que se le enfrentaba) no te acerques a la casa por que no te queremos allí! Ni siquiera tu madre quiere acordarse de ti!

(Alyson) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) no te preocupes, no pienso ir a visitarte! (Burlona) espero que tu boda sea todo lo que te mereces, hermanita!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) lo será, de eso puedes estar segura! Voy a ser la futura señora Andley!

(Alyson) (Alejándose) como tu digas!

Alyson se alejo cargando el montón de paquetes que había comprado y después de unos momentos se perdió de la vista de Vanessa quien estaba furiosa de no haberla amedrentado como antes. En el departamento de Annie, después de despertar y haber conversado largamente con Archie al fin habían decidido darse otra oportunidad. Archie la llevo hasta la joyería y después de despedirse con un suave beso en los labios salió rumbo a la mansión a cambiarse para poder ir a la oficina esa tarde. En la mansión de los Lancaster Henry conversaba con sus hijos de lo que había sucedido al llegar al banco. Ninguno podía creer que Alyson a la que siempre consideraron cobarde y poca cosa les hubiera ganado la partida retirando el dinero un día antes que ellos.

(Henry) (Viendo el montón de papeles inútiles dentro de los sobres) no entiendo como Alyson pudo tomar los papeles de su padre de mi caja fuerte?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) la muy estúpida estaba hoy en el centro comercial dándose la gran vida comprando como loca!

(Philip) (Serio) entonces realmente esta devuelta en la ciudad! Tal vez aun podamos hacer algo para quitarle lo que se llevo!

(Henry (serio) no seas tonto Philip, tu crees que ella nos va a dar algo después de la forma en que la tratamos por tanto tiempo? No hay nada que podamos hacer! Tal vez si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que ella había vuelto hubiéramos podido….

(Violet) (Entrando) quien regreso?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) no te hagas la tonta Violet! Tu sabias que Alyson había vuelto y no nos dijiste nada!

(Violet) (Sonriendo emocionada) Alyson volvió? En donde esta?

(Philip) (Serio) por favor Violet, no nos vengas ahora con que no lo sabias!

(Violet) (Seria) realmente no lo sabia! Pero tienes razón Philip, si lo hubiera sabido tampoco se los hubiera dicho! No después de la forma en que la trataste antes de que ella se fuera de aquí! Eres un degenerado Philip y ya me entere de lo que intentaste anoche con Annie Britter!

(Vanessa) (Dándole una bofetada) no te atrevas a hablarle así a Philip!

(Henry) (Interponiéndose) no te atrevas a levantarle la mano de nuevo Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) pero es que ahora vas a defenderla después de …

(Philip) (Serio) cállate Vanessa!

(Henry) (Viéndole el labio reventado) por favor Violet, perdona a Vanessa y ponte un poco de hielo en el labio!

(Violet) (Seria) estoy harta de todo esto Henry! (Retirándose aun limpiándose el labio) ya me canse!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola entrar a la cocina) no me vas a decir que ahora te vas a poner a defenderla papa! Por favor si bien sabemos que tu solo seguías casado con ella por la dichosa herencia de Alyson!

(Henry) (Tomándola fuertemente del brazo) y que crees que pasara si Alyson llega a verla golpeada ahora que tiene tanto dinero para fastidiarnos la vida?

(Vanessa) (Seria) entonces no la dejes salir de casa hasta que se le deshinche la cara y veamos como usarla para que Alyson nos de una buena parte de su dinero!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) yo estoy de acuerdo con Vanessa, creo que Violet no debería andar por la calle sola después de que intentaron asaltarla y la golpearon!

(Henry) (Serio) le diré a Tim que no la deje salir hasta que lo creamos prudente!

Henry salió de la mansión dejando la orden que su esposa no podría salir hasta que el lo ordenara. En el departamento de George este había llegado a almorzar con Alyson acompañado de Albert quien había estado muy inquieto y desesperado por verla, al verlo entrar no pudo mas que abrazarla y momentos después los tres se encontraban sentados a la mesa comiendo lo que Alyson había preparado.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 18: **Un Reencuentro Muy Anhelado**

Yajaira 


	18. Chapter 18

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 18**

**Un Reencuentro Muy Anhelado**

En el comedor del departamento de George los tres almorzaban tranquilos mientras Alyson les contaba del encuentro que había tenido con Vanessa esa mañana en el centro comercial, después de comer mientras George se había retirado unos momentos para dejarlos solos, Albert vio la preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de ella.

(Albert) (Serio) hay algo que te preocupa verdad?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) mama dijo que llamaría esta mañana y no lo hiso! Me preocupa que ya Henry debe saber que retire el dinero!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) quieres que yo la llame para ver si esta bien?

(Alyson) (Recostando la frente sobre el pecho de el) es solo que estoy inquieta y no me gusta sentirme así!

(Albert) (Suspirando al sentir el aroma de su cabello) me haces mucha falta ayuni!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al oírlo suspirar) pronto! (Besándolo) pronto te diré donde vernos!

(Albert) (Besándola desesperado) no puedo dormir por pensar en ti! La noche se me hace muy larga sin tenerte a mi lado!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Ana Bahebak habib! Te amo cariño

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Ana Bahebak Hayati! Te amo mi vida

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al escucharlo) tú árabe mejora cada vez más!

(Albert) (Susurrando) si no nos vemos pronto tendré que venir a robarte una de estas noches!

(Alyson) (Viendo volver a George) me dirás si logras hablar con mama?

(George) (Ocultando una sonrisa al verlos así) ya estoy listo William, nos vamos?

(Albert) (Dándole un beso en la frente) te llamare luego!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pronto!

Los dos salieron dejándola de nuevo sola en el departamento, la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su bolso para ir a la joyería de Violet, de todos modos si ya Vanessa la había visto no tenia por que seguir ocultándose. En la joyería Annie trabajaba en un par de pendientes que debía entregar en unos días mas cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta sonar y al levantar la mirada se encontró de frente con Philip quien sabiendo que Violet se encontraba en casa sin poder salir había decidido visitar a la hermosa chica que se le había escapado la noche anterior. Annie lo vio he intento controlar el temblor que tenia al solo verlo de nuevo.

(Philip) (Sonriendo) buenas tardes Annie! Creo que te debo una disculpa verdad?

(Annie) (Seria) no se preocupe, no tiene por que pedir disculpas solo déjeme en paz!

(Philip) (Acercándose) acaso te pongo nerviosa? (Sonriendo) no será por que sientes deseos de que vuelva a besarte como anoche?

(Annie) (Temblando) no se me acerque, por favor váyase por que mi novio no tarda en venir y no quiero mas escándalos!

(Philip) (Tomándola de la muñeca) ese imbécil también me las debe! Pero si tu me das algo a cambio puedo olvidarme de los golpes que el me dio anoche!

(Alyson) (Entrando) suéltala Philip!

(Philip) (Asombrado al verla parada en la puerta) Alyson? (Viendo lo hermosa que se había puesto en apenas dos años) estas cambiada!

(Alyson) (Zafándose el cincho) aléjate de ella en este momento!

(Philip) (Soltando a Annie) ahora si te ves como toda una mujer hecha y derecha hermanita! (Acercándose) hasta creo que estas mejor que cuando te fuiste!

(Alyson) (Tomando el cincho de un extremo) vete o no respondo!

(Philip) (Viendo el cincho en su mano) acaso piensas pegarme con eso? No seas ridícula! (Abriendo los brazos) mejor ven a saludar a tu querido hermano!

(Alyson) (Preparándose para golpear) sal de aquí! (Quitándose de la puerta) no se te ocurra siquiera acercarte por que lo vas a lamentar!

(Annie) (Asustada) por favor Philip, váyase de aquí!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo acercarse mas) sal de aquí Philip, no me obligues a…

(Philip) (Acercándose) a que? No te atreverás y lo sabes!

(Alyson) (Lanzando un solo golpe con el cinturón) vete!

(Philip) (Viendo la manga de su saco roto del golpe) estúpida, mira lo que hiciste? (Viendo la camisa rota también y la piel enrojecida) con que diablos me pegaste estúpida?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es un látigo para camellos! Creo que también sirve para asnos!

(Philip) (Viéndola furioso) estúpida, ahora veras!

(Alyson) (Preparando el látigo) solo acércate y veras que tan bien puedo manejar esto!

(Philip) (Saliendo) esta me la vas a pagar Alyson! (Viéndola) nos veremos otro día Annie!

(Alyson) (Acercándose a Annie) te encuentras bien?

(Annie) (A punto de llorar) gracias por tu ayuda!

(Alyson) (Triste) lamento mucho que Philip se te haya acercado! Deberías poner seguro en la puerta si mama no esta!

(Annie) (Limpiándose las lagrimas) Violet no ha regresado de almorzar! No creí que el se me acercara de nuevo después de anoche!

(Alyson) (Viéndola temblar) parece que los golpes de Archie no fueron suficientes para ponerlo en su sitio!

(Annie) (Preocupada) que bueno que Archie no vino en este momento!

(Alyson) (Poniéndose el cinturón de nuevo) me hubiera gustado que viniera para poner a Philip en su lugar!

(Annie) (Viendo el cinturón) realmente eso no es un cinturón verdad?

(Alyson) (Riendo) no, es un látigo para entrenar camellos que me regalo baba Amín cuando compre mi primer camello!

(Annie) (Riendo) le dijiste asno a ese estúpido!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no sabes cuanto espere para ver la cara de susto que puso el muy imbécil cuando le atine en el brazo!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) gracias por venir! No se que hubiera pasado si no llegas en es junto momento!

(Alyson) (Seria) mama no ha vuelto dijiste? Tardara mucho?

(Annie) (Viendo el reloj) ya debería haber llegado! Tal vez se quedo a descansar pues parece que anoche se quedaron hasta tarde en la fiesta de los Andley!

(Archie) (Entrando) buenas tardes! (Sonriendo) hola Alyson, que bueno verte de nuevo! (Abrazándola) hola flaquita como estas? (Serio) por que estas temblando?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) por nada solo abrásame Archie!

(Archie) (Serio) paso algo aquí?

(Alyson) (Seria) el imbécil de Philip estuvo aquí hace un momento!

(Archie) (Molesto) se encuentran bien las dos? (Viéndola a los ojos) no te hiso nada ese imbécil flaquita?

(Annie) (Negando) no, Alyson llego un minuto después y el se fue!

(Alyson) (Viendo la punta de su cinturón con unos hilos de tela del traje) y se llevo un bonito recuerdo!

(Archie) (Serio) acaso ese imbécil no piensa dejarte en paz Annie? Ya me encargare de pegarle otra visita para que no moleste más!

(Alyson) (Seria) no lo enfrentes Archie, por lo menos no con los puños! (Viéndolos tan abrazados) bueno creo que si mama no va a volver mejor me retiro! Los veré otro día!

(Archie) (Viéndola salir) adiós Alyson! (Besándola) flaquita, porque no cierras y te llevo a casa?

(Annie) (Viendo la hora) pero aun faltan un par de horas para cerrar!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) creo que Violet comprenderá cuando le expliquemos lo que paso!

(Annie) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) cuanta falta me has hecho mi amor! (Comenzando a besarlo dulcemente) te he extrañado tanto flaquito!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) y tu que no me querías cerca! Ya ves que también te hacia tanta falta como tu a mi?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) quería darte una lección por haberme lastimado como lo hiciste! Pero al final yo también sufrí más de lo que pensé!

(Archie) (Acariciándole la espalda) te he extrañado tanto flaquita! Anoche me costo tanto contenerme!

(Annie) (Suspirando) ayúdame a cerrar quieres?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) vámonos!

Mientras Archie y Annie salían de la joyería, en la mansión de los Andley en el salón después de haberse enterado por la mucama que habían visto a Patty saliendo de mañana de la habitación de Stear la tía se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la pareja que estaba sentada viéndola tan molesta mientras Candy estaba sentada junto a ellos dispuesta a no dejar que la tía los regañara.

(Elroy) (Serena) explíquenme de nuevo! Por que Patricia paso la noche en tu recamara Alister?

(Stear) (serio) lo que paso tía, es que anoche no podía dormir y decidí asomarme al balcón para tomar el fresco cuando vi al tío caminando en el jardín y me agache demasiado para hacer que me viera y perdí el equilibrio!

(Elroy) (Seria) y que hacia William en el jardín tan de noche?

(Stear) (Encogiendo los hombros) eso mismo me pregunte por eso quería llamar su atención pero me resbale y me fui de cabeza!

(Elroy) (Viéndole el chichón en la frente) por eso tienes ese golpe! Pero eso que tiene que ver con Patricia saliendo de tu habitación esta mañana?

(Patty) (Nerviosa) lo que pasa señora Elroy, es que Albert estaba muy preocupado por que Stear estaba muy aturdido y me pidió que lo cuidara toda la noche! El mismo me ayudo a meter a Stear a la cama por que estaba diciendo muchas incoherencias a consecuencia del golpe!

(Elroy) (Seria) en ese caso hubiera llamado a Candy no a ti! Candy si es enfermera!

(Candy) (Seria) me llamaron pero no respondí!

(Elroy) (Molesta) acaso no escuchaste que Stear estaba lastimado?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) es que Terry no me dejaba escuchar con tanto ruido que hacia!

(Elroy) (Seria) que tanto ruido puede hacer ese muchacho al dormir?

(Candy) (Roja como tomate) es que no estábamos durmiendo todavía!

(Elroy) (Sonrojada al comprender) bueno, lo importante es que Patricia pudo atender a Stear! resignada muchas gracias por tus cuidados Patricia y la próxima vez que te asomes al balcón ten mas cuidado Alister, no quiero que se repita un incidente así me entienden?

(Todos) si tía Elroy!

(Candy) (Viéndola lejos) menos mal no paso a más!

(Stear) (Sonriendo pícaro) con que no escuchaste por culpa de Terry!

(Candy) (Burlona) con que te caíste por andar brincando al balcón de Patty?

(Stear) (Pálido) como supiste?

(Patty) (Sonrojada) se lo acabas de decir mi amor!

(Candy) (Riendo) veo que Terry no era el único romántico anoche! (Poniéndole una mano en el hombro) cuando quieras te enseño la técnica para saltar de balcón en balcón, así por lo menos llegaras a tu destino!

(Stear) (Tocándose el chichón) seria bueno aprender, o no podre seguir inventando nada por que quedare bruto a punta de golpes!

(Terry) (Entrando) buenas tardes! Como sigues Stear? Albert me conto que anoche intentaste volar sin éxito!

(Stear) (Serio) no bromees Terry que mira nomas que golpe me lleve!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por lo menos lograste que la dama te cuidara toda la noche!

(Stear) (Serio) si, pero de que me sirvió si pase toda la noche con este dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba tranquilo!

(Patty) (Acariciándole la frente) no te preocupes mi amor, Albert dijo que podía pasarme a tu cuarto esta noche y que el se las arreglaría con la señora Elroy! (Besándolo) hoy también podre cuidarte!

(Terry) (Tomando la mano de Candy) ven a dar una vuelta conmigo pecosa, que esto se esta poniendo incomodo!

(Candy) (Caminando hacia el jardín) nos vemos tortolitos!

Albert paso esa noche a la mansión de los Lancaster para invitar a Vanessa a cenar en la mansión con la tía Elroy, al llegar Philip y Vanessa se encontraban en la sala pues Vanessa le estaba limpiando el golpe que Alyson le había logrado dar a Philip el cual al llegar a casa se había dado cuenta que sangraba levemente por el rayón que la punta del látigo le había provocado. Al ver a Albert en la entrada Philip se apresuro a ponerse la camisa para que Albert no viera los aruñones que Eliza le había hecho en la espalda la noche anterior en el jardín. Albert entro a saludar y después de preguntar por Henry vio de lejos a Violet que había salido al pasillo pero con vergüenza había vuelto a su habitación para que Albert no viera el golpe en su rostro. Albert lo noto de inmediato pero no quiso decir nada y simplemente fingió que no la había visto.

(Vanessa) (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) hola querido, que bueno que viniste a verme!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) venia a ver a Henry y a saludarte Vanessa!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) bueno cuñado, yo los dejo por que necesito descansar! Nos vemos otro día!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendiéndolo con un beso en los labios) me alegra mucho que al fin hayas decidido visitarme! Por un momento llegue a pensar que no querías estar comprometido conmigo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) dijimos que primero nos conoceríamos Vanessa! Esta tu padre?

(Vanessa) (Seria) papa no ha venido, tubo un contratiempo y creo que vendrá tarde! (Abrazándolo) porque no mejor aprovechamos el tiempo y nos conocemos un poquito mejor? (Susurrándole al oído) podríamos pasarla bien un rato!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pasarla bien como?

(Vanessa) (Besándolo de nuevo) como tu quieras!

(Albert) (Realmente molesto) lo siento Vanessa pero no cuento con mucho tiempo en este momento, mejor te llamo mañana te parece? (Dándole un beso en la frente) hasta mañana Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) pero Willy!

(Philip) (Acercándose al verlo salir) creo que no pudiste seducirlo hermanita! (Divertido) estas perdiendo el toque!

(Vanessa) (Limpiándose el labial) eso es lo que tú crees! Te aseguro que en menos de una semana voy a tener a Albert metido en mi cama rogándome que nos casemos cuanto antes!

(Philip) (Serio) yo creo que es un mojigato! Ho No viste la cara de susto que puso cuando lo besaste?

(Vanessa) (Seria) solo se sorprendió nada más! (Viendo para la puerta) yo se cuando un hombre es un tonto para esas cosas y por la mirada y las manos de Albert puedo asegurarte que ese hombre debe ser fuego puro en la cama!

(Philip) (Riendo) hay hermanita, ese idiota no sabe la que le espera cuando caiga en tus manos! (Contestando su celular) bueno!

(Eliza) (Sonriente) hola querido, me recuerdas?

(Philip) (Sonriendo mientras se alejaba de su hermana) como olvidarte querida si todavía me arden tus uñas en la espalda?

(Eliza) (Riendo) quieres verme esta noche para repetirlo?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) apunta esta dirección y te veo en media hora!

(Eliza) (Terminando de apuntar) hasta pronto!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo colgar) otra conquista mas?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) que puedo decir? Solo que esta es una verdadera fiera y creo que me gusta!

(Vanessa) (Seria) ten cuidado que es la esposa de uno de mis futuros sobrinos!

(Philip) (Encogiendo los hombros) y que culpa tengo yo de que ese imbécil no sepa tener satisfecha a su mujer? Si el no puede pues no puedo hacer mas que hacerle el favor!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo retirarse) hay Philip, ten mucho cuidado por que la conozco y no eres el único!

(Philip) (Saliendo) mejor así! Te veré luego!

En el auto Albert marcaba el teléfono de George, realmente estaba preocupado después de haber visto el rostro inflamado de Violet quien rápidamente se había ocultado al verlo allí. George contesto en la sala mientras Alyson descolgaba el teléfono en la cocina al mismo tiempo, por un segundo quiso colgar hasta que escucho el tono en la voz de Albert.

(George) (Serio) bueno!

(Albert) (Serio) George? Esta Alyson contigo?

(George) (Serio) esta en la cocina preparando la cena! Paso algo?

(Albert) (Serio) tenemos que sacar a Violet de la mansión Lancaster lo antes posible George!

(George) (Preocupado) que fue lo que descubriste?

(Albert) (Serio) la vi solo por un segundo pero me pareció que tenía el rostro golpeado!

(George) (Escuchando un sartén caer en la cocina) espera un momento William, creo que Alyson boto algo!

George corrió hasta la cocina pero al entrar el sartén estaba en el suelo, el teléfono descolgado y la puerta de salida de emergencias estaba abierta pues Alyson había salido a prisa rumbo a la mansión Lancaster. Inmediatamente volvió al teléfono para decirle a Albert lo que había pasado.

(Albert) (Preocupado) George? George que sucede?

(George) (Preocupado) que tan lejos estas de la mansión Lancaster? Alyson escucho todo y salió aprisa!

(Albert) (Preocupado) estoy en la carretera y hay mucho tráfico, no creo poder dar la vuelta ahora!

(George) (Serio) yo no puedo ir tras ella o descubrirán que ella esta conmigo!

(Albert) (Preocupado) daré la vuelta en cuanto pueda y vigilare que salga de esa casa!

(George) (Preocupado) ten cuidado William, solo esperemos que Philip no este en casa!

(Albert) (Sabiendo que si lo estaba) no te preocupes George, si el esta no dejare que toque a mi Najda!

(George) (Preocupado) esperare tu llamada o que ella regrese!

Albert comenzó a buscar la forma de salir de la autopista y tomar el camino de regreso. Alyson había alquilado un auto el día que habían ido con George a firmar el retiro del banco y ahora manejaba casi llegando a la mansión Lancaster. Al llegar fue recibida por Tim el mayordomo que al verla no pudo mas que sorprenderse pues dos años atrás la había visto salir de esa casa completamente derrotada y la mujer que tenia enfrente no era ni la sombra de la que el había visto antes.

(Alyson) (Seria) buenas noches Tim, donde esta mama?

(Tim) (Parándose frente a ella) la señora no se encuentra!

(Alyson) (Seria) llama a mi madre Tim!

(Tim) (Intentando cerrar la puerta) venga otro día, la señora no esta!

(Alyson) (Empujándolo con fuerza) veo que no se te ha quitado la costumbre de no escuchar cuando te hablo! (Sintiendo como la agarraba del brazo para detenerla) suéltame y déjame pasar!

(Violet) (Viendo la escena) suelta a mi hija Tim!

(Tim) (Serio) lo siento señora pero el señor dijo que no podía recibir visitas!

(Alyson) (Atinando una patada en la entrepierna del mayordomo) recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? (Viéndole la cara de espanto) cuando veas a tu contrincante en el suelo (pateándole el estomago sacándole el aire) patéalo mas fuerte!

(Violet) (Viendo al mayordomo sin sentido) hija que has hecho?

(Alyson) (Viéndole la cara) vine por ti mama! Toma lo que puedas y vámonos!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) pero Henry no tarda en volver hija! Si el te encuentra aquí va a molestarse!

(Alyson) (Empujándola hacia su habitación) por eso mismo toma tus cosas y nos vamos antes que el venga!

(Violet) (Metiendo todo lo que podía en una maleta) no debiste venir hija!

(Alyson) (Seria) quien te golpeo mama?

(Vanessa) (En la puerta de la habitación) fui yo! (Viendo la maleta sobre la cama) y a donde crees que vas Violet? Papa dijo que no podías salir hasta que el te lo permitiera!

(Alyson) (Tomando la maleta) vámonos mama!

(Vanessa) (Parada en medio de la puerta) te dije que Violet no puede salir sin permiso de papa!

(Violet) (Acercándose) quítate de la puerta Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola con desprecio) con gusto lo haría pero papa dijo claramente que no podías salir de casa y menos con la estúpida de Alyson!

(Violet) (Dándole una fuerte bofetada) a mi hija la vas a respetar te guste o no!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) mama!

(Violet) (Tomando su maleta) nos vamos Alyson!

(Vanessa) (Histérica) como te atreves estúpida?

(Alyson) (Propinando otra bofetada) a mi madre la respetas! (Susurrándole) y si te le acercas de nuevo te prometo que vas a lamentarlo! Estúpida!

Albert iba cruzando la esquina cuando vio salir de la mansión a Violet seguida por Alyson llevando las dos una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras entraban al auto y salían a toda prisa de ese lugar. Sin detenerse paso de largo y llamo a George enseguida para avisarle que las dos damas no tardarían en llegar. Después de una tranquila cena Archie llevaba a Annie a su departamento, pero al llegar se toparon con Wendy quien esperaba parada en la puerta a que Leo volviera pues había dejado su celular en el auto. Al verla Annie sintió que la sangre le hervía de coraje al ver a esa descarada parada en la puerta de su departamento seguramente esperándola para reclamarle que Archie la hubiera dejado plantada la noche anterior en la fiesta de Niel. Archie se adelanto y la saludo cortésmente mientras Annie no hacia más que mirarlos con enojo. Leo se acerco lentamente divertido de ver los celos muy marcados en la mirada que Annie le lanzaba a la pobre Wendy quien no hacia mas que sonreír divertida.

(Leo) (Abrazándola de improviso) primita, si sigues viendo así a mi novia la vas a matar solo con la mirada!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) tu novia Leo?

(Wendy) (Acercándose a abrazarlo) si, su novia! Leo le pidió a Archie que me llevara a la fiesta mientras el llegaba por que yo no tenia con quien ir a esa casa que no conocía!

(Annie) (Viendo a Archie) pero yo pensé que tu y ella eran…

(Archie) (Besándola) anoche te dije que no éramos novios! (Sonriendo) acaso aun lo dudabas?

(Annie) (Abrazándolo aliviada) hay flaquito perdóname! Pero es que anoche pensé que me habías cambiado por ella!

(Leo) (Divertido) esa era la idea! De algún modo teníamos que hacer que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta que Archie podía salir con otras en cuanto el quisiera! Y como yo no quería que tú lo perdieras, le pedí a Wendy que me hiciera el favor de ayudarnos!

(Annie) (Haciendo un puchero) son unos tramposos!

(Archie) (Acariciándole la barbilla) estas enojada flaquita?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) ya no mi amor!

(Wendy) (Susurrando) creo que mejor nos vamos Leo!

(Leo) (Riendo) bueno chicos, Wendy y yo solo queríamos ver como estaba mi primita, pero como la vemos bien entonces nos vamos!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) gracias Leo! Adiós Wendy!

(Archie) (Viéndolos alejarse) gracias por todo primo!

Annie abrió la puerta del departamento y sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo tomo por la solapa del taje y lo jalo hacia adentro. Archie no pudo decir nada solo sintió cuando Annie lo besaba apasionada haciéndolo temblar ante aquellos besos tan candentes que le daba mientras los dos caminaban hacia la habitación dejando en el camino la ropa que Annie iba quitándole, al llegar junto a la cama Archie comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Annie mientras ella seguía besándolo apasionada, lentamente Archie comenzó a bajar el pantalón de ella hasta quitárselo por completo, aun de rodillas comenzó a besar el vientre de Annie mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizar la blusa hacia arriba dejando con sus labios un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar al sostén el cual desabrocho con los dientes pues el cierre estaba justo en frente entre aquellos dos hermosos y sensuales senos, Annie no pudo hacer mas que suspirar al sentirlo acariciar con la lengua uno de su pezones para luego morderlo suavemente mientras ella comenzaba a suspirar emocionada al sentirlo tan cariñoso y apasionado. Archie se puso de pie una vez mas y después de quitarse el resto de ropa que le quedaba comenzó a besarla una vez mas mientras los dos iban cayendo sobre la cama, no tardo en encontrar el camino de nuevo y momentos después los dos estaban bajo las sabanas amándose como antes, pero ahora con la certeza que no era a otra mujer a la que el imaginaba si no solo a ella. Annie por primera vez pudo sentir lo que era ser amada realmente por el hombre que no podía pensar en nadie más que en ella, la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo aquellas caricias tan intimas. Archie era con ella por primera vez el amante enamorado que ella siempre deseo. Esa noche no hubo mas espera, no hubieron mas explicaciones ni palabras, solo eran dos amanes que al fin se habían encontrado y se demostraban con caricias todo lo que sentían mutuamente. Esta vez la mañana los sorprendería juntos como en ocasiones pasadas, pero con un amor completamente nuevo. En el departamento de George, Alyson entraba jalando la maleta seguida por Violet quien al ver a George no pudo mas y corrió a sus brazos comenzando a llorar desconsolada, al fin después de mucho tiempo podía sentirse a salvo con su hija en los brazos protectores de alguien que realmente la amaba, su hermano. George no pudo hacer mas que guardar silencio mientras su hermana lloraba en su brazos, Alyson llevo la maleta a su habitación y después fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar lo que había comenzado antes de salir, quería darle tiempo a su madre para que encontrara la fuerza que George le había dado a ella desde que lo había conocido. George era simplemente un hombre apacible que lograba transmitirles una seguridad que ellas nunca antes habían conocido, unos minutos después mientras Alyson preparaba los platos que llevaría a la mesa vio entrar a George a la cocina y preparar una bolsa con hielo para el rostro inflamado de Violet, Alyson solo le sonrío al verlo salir de la cocina y momentos después los tres estaban en la mesa del comedor disfrutando de una sencilla pero alegre cena. Esa noche Alyson le cedió la cama a Violet para que pudiera descansar tranquila y ante la mirada divertida de su madre fue al armario y saco un bolso que contenía dos pieles de camellos que eran las mismas en las que ella había dormido en el desierto durante mas de un año.

(Violet) (Viéndola acomodarse sobre las pieles) así dormías en el desierto hija?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) son muy cómodas aunque no lo creas!

(Violet) (Tocando una de las pieles) es muy suave!

(Alyson) (Viéndola sonreír) sabes mama, nunca antes te había visto sonreír tan sinceramente como ahora!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) yo tampoco te había visto tan feliz y segura de ti misma como cuando te vi en brazos de William!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es porque lo amo mama! Y me siento muy segura a su lado!

(Violet) (Seria) y si tanto lo amas, porque no has ido a buscarlo? Te apuesto que ese pobre hombre debe estar desesperado por estar junto a ti!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) yo también quiero esta con el, pero George y Albert dicen que aun no es prudente que Henry y sus hijos sepan de lo nuestro!

(Violet) (Seria) tonterías, para estar con el no tienes que andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos! Solo tienes que buscar el lugar y el momento!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) mama, quien te oyera!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) hay hija, tu crees que yo naci ayer y que no me he dado cuenta que entre ustedes hay mas que solo caricias y besos? (Acariciándole la mejilla) entre ustedes hay química, hay alma y piel y los dos se necesitan!

(Alyson) (Riendo) desde cuando lo supiste?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Desde que te vi y me hablaste de el por primera vez! Cuando vas a dejar de martirizarlo?

(Alyson) (Levantándose) pronto mama!

(Violet) (Seria) a donde vas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no puedo dormir si no estoy cansada, así que voy a la sala a bailar un rato!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero es que tu bailas sola hija?

(Alyson) (Jalándola) casi siempre desde que no veo a Latifa, pero esta noche tú me acompañaras! Yo te enseño!

Minutos después George salió de su habitación al escuchar la música de su sobrina y al salir no pudo más que quedarse viendo divertido como las dos saltaban y bailaban riendo divertidas. Al verlo parado en la puerta de su habitación Alyson corrió hacia el y lo llevo a jalones hasta la sala en donde momentos después, con todo y lo reservado que era George las acompañaba llevando el ritmo con las palmas mientras ellas seguían bailando. A la mañana siguiente en un departamento dela quinta avenida Eliza despertaba sorprendida, no sabia como le había pasado pero eran casi las siete de la mañana y ella aun se encontraba metida en la cama con Philip quien después de una noche bastante agitada junto a ella parecía aun dormir tranquilamente. Sin decir nada se levanto divertida y comenzó a vestirse, con suerte encontraría a su amiga Luisa despierta y le pediría una vez mas que la encubriera ante Anthony que seguramente estaría preocupado por no haberla visto llegar la noche anterior, sentada en la orilladle la cama terminando de ponerse los zapatos solo pudo sentir cuando la tomaban por la cintura y la aventaban de nuevo a la cama. Philip la había visto mientras ella se vestía y encendido de nuevo por ella no pudo resistirse a los deseos que tenia de hacerla suya como la noche anterior.

(Eliza) (Divertida sintiéndolo apasionado) por favor Philip, ya debo irme querido!

(Philip) (Comenzando a desnudarla) vamos Eliza, si ya pasaste toda la noche fuera de casa que importan unas horas más! (Colocándose en medio de sus piernas) además no creas que voy a dejarte ir así nomas! (Comenzando a hacerle el amor) me gustas demasiado y me prendo de solo verte!

(Eliza) (Gimiendo complacida) solo déjame llamar a alguien querido!

(Philip) (Sin parar) quien te lo impide?

(Eliza) (Comenzando a sentirse excitada) solo detente un momento Philip!

(Philip) (Deteniéndose pegado a ella) tienes un minuto antes de que siga!

Eliza marco rápidamente el numero de Luisa, pero esta no contesto, solamente la grabadora y sin poder contener mucho sus gemidos le dejo un mensaje pidiendo que la encubriera si Anthony le preguntaba por ella, sin lograr colgar bien el teléfono Eliza no pudo seguir conteniéndose y comenzó a gemir complacida ante los movimientos que un muy apasionado Philip hacia sobre ella mientras le hacia el amor salvajemente como a los dos parecía enloquecerlos. Anthony termino de arreglarse para salir a la oficina, esa mañana tenia un junta fuera de lo común con Terry y Archie, pero al salir paso por la habitación que antes compartía con Eliza solo para comprobar que precisamente como el imaginaba ella no había dormido en casa la noche anterior. Esa situación ya lo tenia cansado y mas por que muchas veces por guardar apariencias el debía dejar de ver a Luisa por muchos días y su ausencia lo mataba. Al llegar al consorcio entro a la sala de juntas encontrándose con todos que ya estaban reunidos. Al verlo entrar pudieron ver que el joven no iba muy tranquilo simplemente entro y se sentó a escuchar la discusión, a pesar de estar presente en la junta todos podían notar que su mente no estaba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo y después de dar por terminada la reunión Terry se acerco a el con un par de copas en la mano, a pesar de los celos que en una época había sentido por su causa la verdad es que le caía muy bien y no le gustaba verlo tan deprimido como parecía estar.

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole la copa) parece que no tuviste una muy buena noche jardinero!

(Anthony) (Tomando la copa) no me molestes actorcito que no estoy de humor para tus bromas!

(Terry) (Serio) hasta cuando vas a seguir sufriendo por esa mujer? Por que no la dejas de una vez por todas y te vas con la otra?

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) con que otra?

(Terry) (Sonriendo al ver que había atinado) con la que si te ama y tu amas también!

(Anthony) (Tomando un trago) tan obvio es?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no se como sea Luisa contigo, pero por la tristeza que hay en tu mirada puedo saber que ella te hace feliz como nunca lo serás con Eliza!

(Anthony) (Bajando la mirada) Albert dice que no puedo dejar a Eliza así no más! El opina que debo tener una prueba contundente contra ella para no darle gusto de quedarse con nada de lo mío por que no lo merece!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert tiene razón, Eliza no se merece nada! Pero creo que tu estas sacrificando demasiado permaneciendo a su lado! (Viéndolo a los ojos) por que no la dejas y te vas de viaje con esa mujer que amas tanto?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) lo he considerado, pero eso seria huir del problema y quiero enfrentarlo de una vez por todas!

(Terry) (Levantándose) no dejes que Eliza te deprima, ella no merece que sufras por su causa! No vale la pena una mujer como ella!

(Anthony) (Curioso) de cuando acá te preocupa tanto lo que me pasa?

(Terry) (Recordando) tienes la misma mirada que yo tenia cuando no podía estar con Candy! (Caminando hacia la puerta) eres como mi cuñado y no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente que me importa!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) tienes tiempo? Me gustaría poder hablar con un amigo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tengo todo el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando tu pagues el almuerzo!

(Anthony) (Riendo) esta bien Terry, te veré a la hora del almuerzo!

En la oficina de Albert, el y George conversaban de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de los Lancaster, debido a que Violet no podía revelar aun que tenia algún parentesco con George para tener aun un refugio que no conocieran los Lancaster, ella y Alyson tendrían que conseguir un lugar en donde vivir juntas, lo que entristecía un poco a George pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía en su departamento. Después de revisar varias opciones seguras con Albert los dos habían escogido un par de lugares apropiados para las dos damas.

(Albert) (Viendo el descontento de su amigo) no te gusta la idea de que ellas vivan solas verdad George?

(George) (Serio) no me gusta pensar en que Henry o el degenerado de Philip puedan acercarse a ellas sin poder estar cerca para defenderlas!

(Albert) (Serio) a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es decisión de ellas y no podemos interferir, por lo menos no por ahora!

(George) Violet me dijo que no le importa perder lo que Henry le quito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se trata solo de eso y tu lo sabes! Se trata de hacerlos pagar por todo lo que les hicieron a ellas! (Serio) se trata de justicia para tu hermana y para Najda!

(George) (Sonriendo) te enamoraste de mi sobrina verdad?

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos sin poder seguir ocultándolo) tanto que hasta me case con ella en marruecos sin saberlo y ahora no quiero dejar de ser su esposo!

(George) (Asombrado) Alyson y tú están casados?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) es una larga historia y posiblemente ese matrimonio no sea valido aquí, pero para ella y para mi lo es!

(George) (Serio) cuando se casaron?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) un día antes de perdernos en el desierto! En nuestra noche de bodas fue cuando supe que algo malo le había pasado pero nunca imagine lo que había sido hasta que tú me contaste lo de Philip! (Empuñando las manos) no sabes cuanto me ha costado verle la cara sin matarlo a golpes!

(George) (Serio) Alyson es una muchacha muy frágil en muchos sentidos, aun tiene muchos temores aunque aparenta ser valiente! (Directo) tú has tenido algo con ella?

(Albert) (Serio) tan malo seria?

(George) (Negando) no, pero me he dado cuenta que aun cuando yo me acerco a ella, ella tiembla de miedo! (Viéndolo) pero cuando esta contigo parece otra!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nunca imagine que yo me llegaría a sentir tan locamente enamorado por una mujer a la que apenas conozco! (Triste) nunca antes me había sentido tan solo por no tenerla a mi lado! La amo con todas mis fuerzas George!

(George) (Entregándole la caja que llevaba desde la mañana) Alyson me pidió que te entregara esto William! (Caminando hacia la puerta) si necesitas algo estaré en mi oficina!

(Archie) (Entrando) puedo hablar contigo Albert?

(Albert) (Poniendo la caja sobre el escritorio) en que puedo ayudarte Archie?

(Archie) (Serio) Annie me llamo para avisarme que Violet Lancaster no llego hoy a la joyería! Tu sabes en donde esta y si esta bien?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ella esta bien solo dile a Annie que no abra la joyería hasta que Violet le diga!

(Archie) (Viendo la caja sobre el escritorio) y ese regalo?

(Albert) (Comenzando a abrirlo) es algo que me envío Alyson! (Sacando un velo azul de la caja y un sobre) Najda!

(Archie) (Viendo el velo) es un hermoso velo! (Viéndolo sacar algo del sobre) quieres que te deje solo?

(Albert) (Leyendo la nota) habib, al youm 3:00, anti za´oga! (Cariño, hoy a las 3, tu esposa) al fin!

(Archie) (Divertido viéndolo sonreír) creo que algo se cayo del sobre Albert!

(Albert) (Viendo en la alfombra la llave de un hotel) dile a mi secretaria que cancele mis citas de la tarde por que tengo una reunión muy importante!

(Archie) (Comprendiendo) no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo!

Albert salió de inmediato pues ya eran las dos de la tarde y quería llegar puntual a la cita. Nervioso condujo hasta el lugar a donde pertenecía la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, se estaciono, camino hasta el pasillo y tomo el ascensor, llego hasta el ultimo piso y camino hasta la puerta de donde correspondía la llave y entro. La suite estaba vacía, pero el aroma que había en el lugar era delicioso, como el de aquel jabón que Najda le había frotado en el cuello cuando estaban en el estanque de Khemisset, Albert comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, sobre la cama estaban tendidas las pieles sobre las cuales habían hecho el amor la primera vez el y Najda, sobre estas una bata con una nota pegada que simplemente decía, ¨ponte cómodo¨ sin esperar Albert comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la bata que ella le había dejado lista. Espero hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándola entrar. Albert camino hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, sonriéndole comenzó a acercarse para besarla, al fin estaban juntos de nuevo, solo el y ella nadie mas.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 19: **Confrontaciones **

Yajaira


	19. Chapter 19

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 19**

**Confrontaciones**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para todo publico, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo.**

En la habitación del hotel Albert sostenía a Alyson entre sus brazos, aun no podía creer que al fin después de tantos días pudieran estar así de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta besarla como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, Alyson solamente había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y correspondía emocionada a los besos que el le daba, lentamente el comenzó a apretarla mas contra su cuerpo feliz de poder al fin poder estar a solas con ella como tanto lo necesitaba desde que la había encontrado nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta sus besos se habían vuelto un poco mas exigentes de lo que ella recordaba mientras sus manos habían comenzado a vagar libres por la espalda de ella mientras el se presionaba contra ella con fuerza. Alyson por un momento recordó los brazos de Philip algunos años atrás agarrándola de esa misma forma mientras intentaba besarla y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se sacudió comenzando a temblar. Albert sintió el temblor de ella en sus brazos y reacciono al ver lo fuerte que la había estado abrazando.

(Albert) (Apenado) perdona mi amor, no me di cuenta que te apretaba tanto!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo levemente) perdóname tú, soy una tonta! (Acariciándole la mejilla) solo contigo me siento segura y no debería dejar que mi mente vagara en el pasado cuando estoy contigo!

(Albert) (Abrazándola con delicadeza) me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras lo que te pasa!

(Alyson) (Hundiendo la cara en su pecho y aspirando su aroma) no se si me entenderías y no quiero perderte!

(Albert) (Haciendo que lo viera a los ojos) nada podría alejarme de ti!

(Alyson) (Besándolo suavemente) te he extrañado mucho estos días!

(Albert) (Apretando el abrazo) casi me vuelvo loco esperando que me dijeras que podíamos vernos! (Sintiéndola temblar de nuevo) no quiero que tengas miedo de mi! (Viéndola a los ojos) lo que ese malnacido te haya querido hacer no me importa!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) de que hablas? (Asustada) que es lo que sabes?

(Albert) (Invitándola a sentarse en la orilla de la cama) he viajado mucho y he conocido muchos tipos de temor, y el que se refleja en tus ojos ya lo he visto antes! (Acariciándole la mejilla) Lo que me gustaría saber es quien fue el que quiso hacerte esa cochinada para poder matarlo a golpes por causarte tanto dolor y miedo!

(Alyson) (Bajando el rostro) yo no quería que lo supieras! Me da tanta vergüenza!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole dulcemente) no tengas vergüenza conmigo! Recuerda que yo te amo! No quiero que sientas miedo cuando te toco! (Viéndola contener el llanto) no tenemos que hacer esto si no te sientes bien mi amor!

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose entre sus brazos) contigo no tengo miedo habib!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo pasemos esta tarde juntos y no hablemos de cosas que no quieras! (Acariciándole el cabello) dime que quieres hacer?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) déjame conocerte!

(Albert) (Confundido) pero ya me conoces! Que es lo que quieres conocer de mi?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) quiero conocerte de la misma forma que tú me conociste a mí nuestra primera vez!

(Albert) (Sin entender claramente) dime que quieres que haga?

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) Latifa me dijo una vez que su madre le había enseñado, que la mejor forma de conocer para poder confiar plenamente estaba en las manos!

(Albert) (Confundido) en las manos? Y que es lo que quieres que yo haga para que tu confíes en mi por completo?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) déjame darte un masaje! Déjame reconocerte!

(Albert) (Sonrojado ante tal petición) estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

(Alyson) (Poniéndose de pie) ponte una toalla y acuéstate boca arriba! Ahora vuelvo!

Albert la vio caminar y entrar al baño, iba vestida igual a como el estaba en ese momento, llevaba solamente una bata de baño y posiblemente solo llevaba ropa interior debajo al igual que el, se sentía nervioso pues no sabia que reacción tendría al sentirla acariciando todo su cuerpo, pero a como diera lugar se controlaría para no hacer una locura que terminara por asustarla, rápidamente se quito la bata de baño y se envolvió en la toalla que ella le había dejado sobre la cama la cual realmente no era lo suficientemente grande pues le cubría desde la cintura hasta media pierna. Alyson volvió del baño con un frasco de aceite aromático para darle un masaje pero al salir a la habitación no pudo más que sonreír al verlo de pie envuelto en la toalla.

(Albert) (Serio) porque te ríes?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) debes quitarte toda la ropa y acostarte con la toalla encima!

(Albert) (Nervioso) toda la ropa? (Viéndola asentir) podrías darte la vuelta?

(Alyson) (Dándose la vuelta mientras el hacia lo que le había pedido) no te preocupes, Latifa me enseño a dar masajes relajantes!

(Albert) (Acostado en la cama nervioso) ya estoy listo!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) relájate!

Después de tomar un poco de aceite en las manos y poner el frasco sobre la mesa tomo uno de los pies de Albert y comenzó a sobarlo dedo por dedo relajándolo para luego hacer lo mismo con el siguiente, Albert estaba con los ojos cerrados pues lo que menos quería era verla tocarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo, lentamente comenzó a subir por sus piernas masajeando hasta su rodillas lo que lo hizo tensarse un poco al sentirla subir un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, por un momento contuvo el aliento tratando de controlas la punzada que comenzaba a sentir en cierta parte de su entrepierna al sentir las manos de Alyson masajeando sus muslos suavemente, al fin pudo respirar al sentir como ella le tomaba una mano y comenzaba a masajear su brazo izquierdo comenzando desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro para luego hacer lo mismo con el derecho, sus nervios comenzaron a traicionarlo cuando sintió como ella vertió un poco de aceite sobre su pecho para luego darle un masaje que para el no tenia nada de relajante pues lo estaba haciendo sentir un calor insoportable que no hacia mas que incrementar la punzada en su entrepierna pero no quiso decirle nada para no interrumpirla, de pronto sintió el aliento de ella cerca de su oído susurrándole.

(Alyson) (Susurrándole al oído) Albert!

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) terminaste?

(Alyson) (Negando) date la vuelta!

Lentamente se dio la vuelta agradeciendo quedar boca abajo pues casi le era imposible controlar la reacción natural que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo al sentirla recorrerlo con sus suaves manos, Alyson comenzó de nuevo de la misma forma que lo había hecho primero, comenzando por sus pies lo que lo hizo relajarse una vez mas, luego masajeando sus brazos ignorando sus piernas por el momento cosa que le pareció extraña ya que había comenzado como al principio pero no pudo decir nada para no interrumpirla, al terminar con sus brazos volvió a las pantorrillas del rubio que parecía al fin haberse relajado pero no por mucho tiempo pues al terminar la segunda pantorrilla comenzó a subir las manos a sus muslos y sin previo aviso, Albert solo pudo sentir cuando Alyson le quitaba la toalla de encima y vertía un poco de aceite sobre sus glúteos, abrió tremendos ojos cuando la sintió masajear aquella parte de su cuerpo pues realmente esperaba que se la saltara y siguiera con su espalda lo cual hizo al terminar de masajear las bien formadas pompas de su muy nervioso marido, Albert sentía que en cualquier momento perdería su auto control y se daría vuelta para tomarla entre sus brazos y desahogar ese fuego que empezaba a sentir subir desde su entre pierna hasta su pecho. Comenzaba a respirar mas profundamente intentando controlarse, cerro los ojos y comenzó a buscar en su mente algo mas en que pensar cuando vino la siguiente sorpresa, Alyson se había subido a la cama y sin darle aviso se había sentado sobre sus pompas para comenzar a darle un ¨relajante¨ masaje a su amplia espalda, Albert estaba realmente sorprendido al sentirla sentada sobre el, glúteo con glúteo seguramente separados únicamente por la suave tela de la bata de seda que ella llevaba puesta, sintiendo perder el control apretó los ojos intentando recordar algo que lo llevara mentalmente a otro lugar que no fuera ese en donde estaba a punto de perder el control de sus acciones cuando sintió los senos de ella pegados a su espalda respirando agitada.

(Alyson) (Susurrándole al oído aun sentada sobre el) Albert!

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) si mi amor?

(Alyson) (Respirando agitada) date la vuelta!

(Albert) (Sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella) estas segura?

(Alyson) (Mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja) tómame mi amor!

Albert la sintió levantarse levemente para darle lugar a darse vuelta lo que el hizo lentamente para no asustarla con la clara reacción que había tenido su cuerpo al sentirla sentada sobre el, al voltearse se dio cuenta que no había nada entre el y ella pues ella se había quitado la bata antes de sentarse sobre sus glúteos. Al ver aquella firme reacción que el rubio había tenido ante sus masajes sintió que su cuerpo comenzaría a temblar en cualquier momento pero luego se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo no hacia mas que suplicar por sentir aquella firmeza dentro de el. Lentamente Albert la acomodo sobre el sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis mientras el entraba en ella con delicadeza haciéndola lanzar un suave gemido al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella. Albert comenzó a moverse debajo de ella haciéndola sentir cada movimiento lento que el hacia, lentamente ella fue acomodándose al ritmo que el llevaba, sin sentir como ella había iniciado a moverse mas rápido haciéndolo a el empujar con mas fuerza desde abajo haciéndola sentir su presencia mas profunda dentro de ella, después de un rato ella se dejo caer sobre el buscando sus labios para besarlo apasionada por todo lo que la hacia sentir al amarla de esa manera, el la abrazo haciéndola girar hasta dejarla debajo de el y comenzar una vez mas, las manos de Albert la recorrían libremente una vez mas como la primera vez cuando la había hecho su mujer, el la vio a los ojos encontrando en ellos una sensualidad que lo volvía loco, con sus labios comenzó a reconocerla una vez mas, ante los leves gemidos que le escuchaba al sentirlo tocarla de nuevo Albert sonrío con picardía, tomo la botella de aceite de la mesa y vertió un poco en sus manos para comenzar a deslizarlas por el cuerpo completamente entregado de ella para darle un pequeño masaje y hacerla sentir el martirio que ella lo había hecho pasar a el. Alyson podía sentir las manos del rubio resbalarse por todo su cuerpo dándole pequeños masajes mientras ella lo único que deseaba era sentirlo de nuevo amándola como hacia unos momentos, estaba a punto de protestar por la espera cuando pudo sentir una vez mas las manos de Albert acariciando los pliegues mas escondidos de su cuerpo igual que la primera vez Albert había comenzado a darle aquel masaje tan enloquecedor que ya una vez le había dado, el vio satisfecho como la expresión en el rostro de ella había cambiado para mostrar uno completamente complacido al sentir el toque de sus manos acariciándola de esa forma, sin poder evitarlo bajo un poco mas y abriendo mas las piernas de su amante se animo a darle un masaje aun mas atrevido con sus labios comenzando a acariciar aquellos pliegues con la lengua haciéndola lanzar un profundo gemido de placer al sentirlo de esa forma tan nueva. Albert la volvió loca por largo rato hasta que la sintió sacudirse victima de las oleadas de placer que el le había provocado. Sin esperar mas volvió a acomodarse en medio de sus piernas entrando en ella seguro de que ella no tenia mas temor de el. Sus movimientos ahora eran mas profundos y constantes que al principio, pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a el mientras el la embestía de aquella forma tan rápida y constante hasta que los dos jadeantes lanzaron un fuerte gemido de placer al llegar juntos al éxtasis de un orgasmo explosivo, Albert se dejo caer sobre ella jadeante, los dos estaban completamente bañados en sudor intentando controlar aun los espasmos de sus cuerpos. Alyson podía sentir la respiración aun agitada de Albert quien estaba recostado sobre sus senos dejándola sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella quien lo abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarlo ir.

(Albert) (Levantándose para acomodarse junto a ella) estas bien?

(Alyson) (Aun jadeando) esto, fue aun mas intenso de lo que recordaba!

(Albert) (Riendo) fue porque lo hicimos sin miedo, solo con amor!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te amo habib!

(Albert) (Besándola apasionado) nunca tengas miedo de estar conmigo mi amor! Yo nunca te haría daño hayati!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estas seguro? (Al verlo confundido) porque después de lo que acabas de hacer no creo poder caminar por unos días!

(Albert) (Riendo sonrojado) hay hayati mi vida lo mismo estaba pensando yo! (Besándola) no creo poder levantarme de esta cama en mucho pero mucho tiempo!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) podríamos quedarnos hasta mañana?

(Albert) (Acomodándola junto a el) hasta cuando tu quieras! No quiero irme de aquí, no esta noche!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia la ventana) ya es de noche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te habías dado cuenta?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no te di de almorzar y la comida debe estar fría!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no me importaría morir de hambre si es por estar así contigo!

(Alyson) (Intentando levantarse) voy a traer un poco de comida, no quiero que te desmayes después!

(Albert) (Siguiéndola) a lo mejor la que termina desmayándose eres tu, porque esta noche (abrazándola) no estaré tranquilo hasta amarte una vez mas!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) entonces desmayémonos juntos y no nos separemos en muchos días!

Los dos llegaron a la cocina de la suite y se sentaron a comer mientras sonreían y se decían cuanto se amaba, esa noche se quedaron juntos en la suite olvidando por completo el mundo fuera de allí incluso que Albert había accedido a cenar en la mansión esa misma noche con su prometida y la tía Elroy quienes en ese junto momento se veían preocupadas pues no sabían en donde se encontraba el rubio quien había salido a una supuesta junta desde medio día y aun no daba señales de aparecer y ninguno de sus sobrinos había sido capaz de informarles siquiera en donde había sido la dichosa junta de negocios esa tarde. Casi a las diez de la noche Vanessa no pudo hacer mas que retirarse intentando disimular la rabia que sentía hacia el estúpido de su prometido que se había atrevido a dejarla plantada comiendo con la vieja insoportable de su tía y los estúpidos de sus sobrinos, la señora Elroy no paraba de disculparse con ella mientras mentalmente se encontraba molesta y preocupada por la actitud de su sobrino hacia su futura esposa. En la suite del hotel Albert y Alyson dormían profundamente abrazados después de haberse amado una vez mas mientras tomaban un baño caliente juntos en el jacuzzi recordando el estanque de Khemisset. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Alyson se levanto pues el celular de Albert no dejaba de sonar y sin mucho entusiasmo comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo. Después de un rato los dos salían de la suite y bajaban al estacionamiento para ir a casa cada uno después de besarse una vez más y prometer estar juntos pronto. Alyson llego al departamento de George entrando por la puerta de emergencias tratando de no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida, caminando de puntitas por la sala dio tremendo brinco cuando descubrió a las dos personas sentadas en la sala viéndola serios.

(Violet) (Seria) de donde vienes Alyson y por que no llamaste para avisar que no vendrías?

(Alyson) (Asustada) que hacen allí sentados a esta hora? Por poco me hacen gritar del susto!

(George) (Levantándose para ir a cambiarse y salir a la oficina) me alegra saber que estas bien Alyson, hablaremos después!

(Violet) (Parándose frente a ella) vas a responderme donde estabas? (Viéndola llena de aceite por todos lados) que estuviste haciendo?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo enormemente) estuve con Albert!

(Violet) (Aliviada) hay hija, porque no me dijiste que te verías con el? Yo aquí atormentada pensando que Henry o alguno de sus hijos te habían encontrado y te habían hecho alguna maldad!

(Alyson) (Jalándola para la recamara) hay mama, pero si tu misma me dijiste que buscara a Albert!

(Violet) (Viéndole los ojos tan brillantes) veo que te hiso mucho bien su compañía! (Suspirando) ojala pronto puedan estar juntos sin esconderse! No quiero que ese brillo desaparezca nunca de tus ojos!

(Alyson) (Tomando ropa limpia) hoy iré contigo a la joyería! (Entrando al baño) no quiero que vayas sola a ningún lado hasta que solucionemos los de Henry y tú!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Annie se alegrara de vernos de nuevo! La pobre ha estado trabajando sola estos días y creo que su primo Leo debe irse de vuelta a Nueva York y no podrá seguirla acompañando!

(Alyson) (Saliendo lista) entonces vamos a trabajar!

Albert llego a la mansión Andley casi a las seis y entro sigilosamente para no toparse con ningún sirviente pero al llegar a la ultima grada se topo con Terry y Candy quienes iba a salir a montar un rato esa mañana y luego desayunarían juntos en el club, al verlo no pudieron mas que sonreír al verlo llegar con la ropa llena de aceite y despidiendo un aroma realmente agradable.

(Candy) (Oliendo la ropa del rubio) hueles muy bien esta mañana Albert!

(Terry) (Viéndolo divertido) la señora Elroy te espera desde anoche!

(Albert) (Serio) aun esta despierta?

(Candy) (Seria) no ha salido del estudio desde anoche, creo que aun sigue esperando que llegues!

(Albert) (Serio) voy a cambiarme antes de verla!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) seria bueno que te dieras un baño, no te conviene que te sienta ese aroma que traes!

(Candy) (Maliciosa) y como esta Alyson?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) respeta a tu padre pecosa malcriada!

(Terry) (Riendo) vamon0s pecosa o tu padre nos castigara y no nos dejara salir! (Caminando) te veré mas tarde en la oficina!

Albert se dio un rápido baño para quitarse el resto de aceite que un tenia en el cuerpo y después de cambiarse bajo a tomar café y conversar con la tía Elroy que al verlo no pudo mas que poner el rostro mas severo al verlo entrar al estudio recién bañado y listo para volver a salir.

(Albert) (Serio revisando su correo) buenos días tía Elroy, que hace levantada tan temprano?

(Elroy) (Seria) de donde vienes? Por que no pasaste la noche aquí en casa!

(Albert) (Serio) pase la noche en mi oficina, tenia mucho trabajo pendiente!

(Elroy) (Alterada) mientes! Llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que saliste después de medio día y no volviste mas! Molesta donde pasaste la noche y como te atreviste a dejar a Vanessa plantada?

(Albert) (Serio) que pase un buen día tía! (Comenzando a salir) espero que logre descansar por que no le hace bien alterarse!

(Elroy) (Histérica) a donde vas? Aun no has respondido mis preguntas!

(Albert) (Volteando a verla serio) no tengo por que responder a nada por que simplemente no quiero!

(Elroy) (Cayendo sentada) como te atreves?

(Albert) (Serio) por favor tía, dejemos el teatro para otro día! En este momento tengo que llegar a la oficina y ponerme a trabajar! La veré esta noche!

(Elroy) (Alterada) William! Vuelve acá William!

Albert salió de la mansión una vez mas dejando a la señora Elroy con la palabra en la boca. No pensaba dar ninguna explicación de nada y no pensaba molestarse después de la hermosa noche que había logrado pasar con su esposa. Al llegar a la oficina se topo con su dichosa prometida quien al verlo se acerco indignada a reclamarle la falta de consideración que había tenido con ella la noche anterior y lo humillante que había sido para ella haber esperado hasta tarde a que el llegara.

(Albert) (Serio) buenos días Vanessa, que te trae por aquí?

(Vanessa) (Indignada) vengo a que me des una explicación William! En donde estabas anoche que me dejaste plantada en la cena?

(Albert) (Serio) lo lamento pero tenia demasiado trabajo y me fue imposible regresar a la mansión a dormir!

(Vanessa) (Sintiendo el aroma que llevaba) estuviste con una mujer verdad? Por eso no llegaste a cenar!

(Albert) (Sin ponerle mucha atención) esta mañana fui a que me dieran un masaje por que estaba muy tenso, eso fue todo!

(Vanessa) (Intentando llamar su atención) si estas tan tenso, por que no me dejas relajarte un poco? (Susurrándole al oído) te aseguro que seria más placentero que un simple masaje!

(Albert) (Poniendo la correspondencia sobre el escritorio) aclaremos esto de una vez Vanessa! No tengo intenciones de tener relaciones contigo en este momento! Tu y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente mara intimar a ese grado y no soy hombre de aventuritas de una noche y ciertamente espero que mi esposa tampoco lo sea!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) yo no quiero ser una aventura de una noche William! (Acercándose para besarlo) yo quiero que me conozcas completamente para que veas que soy la mujer que necesitas! Besándolo en los labios solo dame una oportunidad para convencerte de que soy la mujer para ti!

(Albert) (Alejándola de el) no vuelvas a hacer eso! No me gusta ese jueguito de seducción que quieres hacer conmigo! (Sentándose tras su escritorio) yo soy un hombre serio no un muchachito que se deja convencer en la cama!

(Vanessa) (Ofendida) yo no tenia esa intención! Solo que pasan los días y tú pareces no querer tomar nuestra relación en serio!

(Albert) (Comenzando a molestarse) tienes razón, pero en este momento me encuentro en una situación muy delicada y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el problema que intento arreglar! (Respirando profundo) porque no mejor te invito a almorzar mañana y conversamos, te parece?

(Vanessa) (Seria) no piensas siquiera darme un beso de despedida?

(Albert) (Viendo entrar a Archie) buenos días Archie!

(Vanessa) (Viendo que no obtendría ni eso) te veré mañana querido, no me dejes plantada por favor!

(Albert) (Serio) te llamare para confirmar el lugar!

(Vanessa) (Saliendo) adiós Archie!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) es mi imaginación o tu prometida acaba de lanzarme una mirada de querer matarme? Vine en mal momento?

(Albert) (Sentándose de golpe) llegaste en el momento indicado!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) si ya no la aguantas por que sigues con esa farsa?

(Albert) (Serio) solo unos días mas y obtendré lo que necesito!

(Archie) (Serio) si lo que necesitas es acostarte con ella déjame decirte que estas perdiendo el tiempo por que ella ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo!

(Albert) (Serio) yo no pretendo ir a la cama con ella! (Sintiendo un escalofrío) solo de pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) tanto así te desagrada?

(Albert) (Viendo hacia la puerta) esa mujer no es para nada lo que aparenta sobrino, debajo de esa careta hay una víbora muy peligrosa y no quiero que le haga ningún daño a Violet oh a Alyson! (Pensativo) mucho menos que George salga lastimado por esa familia!

(Terry) (Entrando con Anthony) buenos días! Parece que tu prometida salió de aquí muy molesta, Albert!

(Anthony) (Viendo la cara de Albert) sucede algo malo?

(Albert) (Viéndolos) he tomado una decisión! Necesito averiguar si Henry recibió la dichosa herencia que presumió en la cena hace unos días!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) que quieres que hagamos?

(Albert) (Serio) voy a pedirle a la tía Elroy que organice una cena en casa para dar por terminado el dichoso compromiso con Vanessa!

(Anthony) (Pensativo) eso no le va agradar a la tía Elroy!

(Albert) (serio) yo no quería decirles esto, pero hace unos días Alyson la sobrina de George tubo que sacar a su madre de la mansión Lancaster por que Vanessa la golpeo fuertemente y en vez de hacer algo por ella Henry la dejo encerrada para que nadie la viera! No quiero tener nada más que ver con ellos y voy a hacer un anuncio importante durante esa cena!

(George) (Parado en la puerta) no creo que debas apresurarte William!

(Albert) (Confundido) acaso hubo algún otro problema George?

(George) (Serio) acabo de enterarme que Henry salió ayer para Boston!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) entonces para esta hora ya debe saber lo de Gregory!

(George) (Serio) llame a la universidad y me informaron que Henry ya se entero que Gregory esta fuera del país y que el consorcio Andley fue quien consiguió la beca para su traslado fuera del país!

(Albert) (Serio) eso pone a Violet en una posición muy complicada! (Viendo a su amigo) deberíamos mantenerlas vigiladas ahora que Henry vuelva si no es que ya volvió!

(Archie) (Saliendo) voy a la joyería a ver como están!

(Albert) (Serio) no vayas solo!

(Terry) (Saliendo) yo voy con el, no quiero que se meta en problemas!

(Anthony) (Riendo) espero que tu tampoco Terry!

En la joyería, Violet y Annie estaban en la oficina viendo la ultima colección que debían presentar para el catalogo nuevo mientras Alyson estaba organizando una de las vitrinas frente a la puerta de entrada. Alguien entro sigilosamente y sin darle tiempo de ver quien era la tomo por sorpresa rodeándola con los brazos apretándola fuertemente.

(Philip) (Aspirando el perfume de ella) como has estado hermanita? Me has extrañado?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Philip! (Haciendo fuerzas) suéltame, estúpido!

(Philip) (Apretándola mas contra su cuerpo) veo que ahora si pareces mas una mujer! (Susurrándole al oído) me encantaría probar que tan mujer eres!

(Alyson) (Gritando) suéltame imbécil!

(Philip) (Divertido) vamos Alyson, porque no me dejas mostrarte que tanto placer hay en la vida? Te aseguro que mejor amante que yo no podrías encontrar!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) suelta a mi hija Philip!

(Philip) (Riendo divertido) hola ¨mama¨ solo estoy dándole un abrazo a mi querida hermanita!

(Violet) (Acercándose) te dije que la sueltes! (Viendo los ojos de terror de su hija) es mi última advertencia!

(Philip) (Soltándola) pero que seriedad! (Acariciándole el cabello) solo quería darle un abrazo de bienvenida pues ella no me dejo la otra vez que me ataco con el cinturón!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo furiosa) no vuelvas a tocarme!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) tanto te desagrada que me acerque? (Susurrando) algún día hermanita, algún día!

(Alyson) (Dándole una bofetada) estúpido!

(Philip) (Abrazándola fuertemente) no me provoques muñeca!

(Terry) (Entrando con Archie) creo que la dama no quiere que la aprietes tanto Philip!

(Philip) (Soltándola) hola muchachos! Solo estaba saludando a mi hermana!

(Archie) (Abriendo la puerta) si ya saludaste por que no te largas?

(Philip) (Sonriendo al verlos tan molestos) ya me iba, solo quería avisarle a Violet que mi padre estará de vuelta esta tarde, y quiere saber en donde esta Gregory! (Viendo a Violet) espero que tengas una buena respuesta y decidas volver a casa por que papa esta realmente molesto contigo por haberte ido sin avisarle! Además no fue buena idea que le pegaras a la pobre Vanessa cuando ella te suplico que no te fueras!

(Annie) (Abrazando a Alyson) ven conmigo Alyson!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) hola Annie, te ves linda hoy!

(Archie) (Apretando los puños) si ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir por que no te largas?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) cálmate Archie, no ves que solo vino a cumplir su encargo de mozo mandadero? (Viendo el enojo de Philip) lo siento, pero de donde yo vengo solo los sirvientes dan los mandados! (Riendo) por un momento me recordaste al mensajero de mi padre!

(Philip) (Saliendo) que bueno que te diviertas actorcito! (Malicioso) salúdame mucho a tu hermosa esposa!

(Terry) (Burlón) por supuesto! Aunque no creo que acepte tus saludos por que ella sabe elegir a sus amistades!

(Philip) (Volteando a ver a Alyson) te veré después Aly!

(Violet) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) estas bien hija?

(Alyson) (Temblando incontrolable) desgraciado! (Molesta) porque no puedo dejar de temblar? (Hablando con ella misma) No Deberías dejar que te afecte tanto Najda estúpida!

(Violet) (Abrazándola) no es tu culpa mi amor! No dejes que te quite la felicidad que tenias esta mañana!

(Alyson) (Viendo de reojo a los dos muchachos) gracias por venir a tiempo!

(Terry) (Serio) te hizo algo ese idiota?

(Archie) (Abrazando a Annie) deberían considerar cerrar por un tiempo la joyería!

(Violet) (Viendo el temblor y la rabia en los ojos de su hija) creo que eso será lo mejor!

(Terry) (Viéndola temblar) creo que debería sentarse y tomar algo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos) estoy bien! (Saliendo de la joyería) vuelvo en un rato!

(Violet) (Corriendo detrás de ella) espera hija, no salgas así!

(Terry) (Viéndola correr alejándose de su madre) déjela ir! (Saliendo) yo iré detrás de ella no se preocupe!

Violet volvió a entrar mientras Terry caminaba detrás de Alyson, lo que no esperaba era que la muchacha caminara tan deprisa y por tanto tiempo, después de un par de horas en las que ya se sentía un poco cansado llego hasta orillas del lago Michigan en donde ella se detuvo y después de largo rato se sentó en una roca cerca del agua. Terry la observo por largo rato, luego de comprar un par de bebidas calientes se acerco y tomo asiento cerca de ella en silencio.

(Terry) (Ofreciéndole una bebida) creo que esto te caerá bien!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida al verlo allí) venias siguiéndome?

(Terry) (Respirando agotado) apenas! Por un momento pensé que te perdería de vista pero al fin te detuviste! (Sonriendo) caminas mucho y demasiado rápido para mi gusto sabes?

(Alyson) (Tomando un poco de café) lo lamento, no me di cuenta que me seguías! Solo necesitaba despejarme un poco!

(Terry) (Serio) te encuentras bien?

(Alyson) (Molesta) no entiendo porque aun sigo temblando ante Philip! (Viendo el agua) en el desierto me enfrente con muchos ladrones y beduinos que eran mucho mas grandes y rudos y no temblé de la forma estúpida que lo hago cuando lo tengo cerca a el! (Llorando de rabia) no debería sentir esto que siento!

(Terry) (Serio) y que es lo que sientes?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) rabia, odio y mucho miedo!

(Terry) (Serio) no deberías demostrárselo!

(Alyson) (Seria) intento no hacerlo pero no puedo controlarme! (Viéndolo a los ojos) no le digan nada a Albert por favor!

(Terry) (Serio) yo creo que si deberíamos decirle! El se preocupara mucho si se entera por otro lado! Además el debe estar mas pendiente de lo que hace su cuñadito!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo voy a hacerme cargo de Philip! Por favor Terry, no le digas nada a Albert te lo suplico!

(Terry) (Viéndola serio) deberías aprender a defenderte!

(Alyson) (Seria) se defenderme, pero cuando es contra Philip me congelo!

(Terry) (Serio) si tú quieres yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte de ese idiota, pero creo que también debes decirle a Albert lo que paso hoy!

(Alyson) (Terminando su café) creo que es hora de volver!

(Terry) (Levantándose) tomemos un taxi, por favor!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo divertida de verlo cansado) yo creí que un héroe de acción como tu nunca se cansaba!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) como sabes eso de héroe?

(Alyson) (Riendo) por favor, quien no conoce al gran actor Terrence Grandchester? Mi amiga Latifa se moriría si supiera que te conozco!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pensé que no me habías reconocido!

(Alyson) (Subiendo al taxi) claro que te reconocí, pero si me hubiera lanzado sobre ti seguro que hubieras pensado que era una vieja loca como las que te persiguen en Hollywood! (Seria) le dirás a Albert de todos modos lo que sucedió esta tarde?

(Terry) (Serio) lamento decirte que yo no era el único en la joyería! (Viéndola) si Archie no se lo ha dicho lo hará Violet cuando se lo diga a George!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) no quiero que ninguno se meta en problemas por esta tontería! Yo hablare con mama y le pediré que no se lo diga a tío George!

(Terry) (Serio) nunca has tenido quien te defienda y ahora que nos tienes a todos no quieres dejarnos defenderte! Por que?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) porque siento que si no enfrento yo misma a Philip, jamás dejare de tener miedo! Además yo se que cuento con todos ustedes y eso me da fuerza, por que se que si Philip llegara a hacerme algo tendré quien vea por mama y por Gregory!

(Terry) (Riendo) pero que pesimista!

(Alyson) (Viendo la joyería) ya llegamos!

(Terry) (Viendo a Violet seria) creo que tu madre no esta muy contenta!

(Alyson) (Entrando) creo que no! (Viendo a George sentado en la oficina) creo que es tarde para pedirte que no digas nada verdad mama?

(Violet) (Seria) que esperabas? No quiero que vuelvas a correr peligro!

(Alyson) (Viendo a George llamarla) ahora vuelvo!

(Terry) (Serio) ya Albert sabe lo que paso aquí?

(Violet) (Viendo a su hija) aun no, pero creí necesario decirle a George lo que había pasado! No quiero que mi hija salga huyendo de nuevo como lo hiso hace años!

(Archie) (Junto a ellos) si Albert se entera que Philip estuvo aquí se molestara mucho! (Viendo a Terry un poco cansado) por que tardaron tanto?

(Terry) (Serio) el camino de aquí al lago Michigan es largo!

(Annie) (Seria) de aquí a Michigan son varios kilómetros! Acaso fuiste persiguiéndola en auto?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ya quisiera yo! Esa mujer camina demasiado para mi gusto!

(Archie) (Riendo) siéntate un momento entonces por que nos iremos en un momento! Solo esperaremos a que George salga para que no se vea extraña su presencia!

En la oficina

(Alyson) (Seria) hola tío!

(George) (Serio) estas bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si, solo necesitaba ir a caminar! (Preocupada) le dirás a Albert lo que paso con Philip?

(George) (Serio) quieres que le diga?

(Alyson) (Negando) no, no quiero que se meta en problemas con Philip!

(George) (Serio) pues lo siento por que Albert ya sabe que Philip vino a molestarte!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) se molesto?

(George) (Serio) quiere verte!

(Alyson) Cuando?

(George) (Serio) el tiene un problema pendiente con la señora Elroy pero si no logra hablar contigo pronto creo que será capaz de ir a buscar a Philip para arreglar cuentas con el!

(Alyson) (Seria) lo llamare esta noche!

(George) (Abrazándola) me alegra ver que estas tranquila!

(Alyson) (Apretándose a el) no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que alguien se preocupa por mi! (Suspirando) nunca antes lo había sentido de nadie más que no fueran Gregory y mama!

(George) (Sonriendo) ahora también estoy yo! Te veré esta noche en casa!

Esa noche Albert se encontraba discutiendo una vez mas con la señora Elroy pues Vanessa la había llamado esa tarde para decirle lo frio que había sido Albert con ella y lo humillada que se sentía al ver que el no tomaba en serio el compromiso que tenían.

(Elroy) (Molesta) no puedo creer que no hayas tenido la delicadeza de disculparte con Vanessa! Debiste al menos llevarla a cenar esta noche!

(Albert) (Serio) estoy cansado y le dije que la vería mañana!

(Elroy) (Seria) claro que estas cansado! Quien sabe en donde estuviste ayer desde la tarde y que estuviste haciendo! (Severa) te advierto que no permitiré que faltes a la palabra que yo empeñe con los Lancaster!

(Albert) (Serio) y yo le advierto que no soy monigote de nadie y no hare nada que no se me pegue la gana!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) anunciaremos tu compromiso formalmente en una semana!

(Albert) (Serio) eso aun esta por decidirse y no pienso hacer las cosas cuando a usted se le pegue la gana!

En el jardín

(Candy) (Abrazada a Terry) nunca había escuchado a Albert discutir de ese modo con la tía Elroy!

(Terry) (Serio) solo espero que logre manejar las cosas como el quiere y no se deje manipular por esa señora!

(Candy) (Asustada) Terry, creo que vi a alguien caminando por allá!

(Terry) (Viendo con cuidado) creo que tienes razón! Quédate detrás de mi pecosa!

Terry camino sigilosamente seguido por Candy hasta estar cerca del intruso que vestía completamente de negro y estaba buscando algo bajo uno de los balcones. Al verlo darse vuelta con la cara cubierta Terry se apresuro a lanzarse en contra de ese ladrón que intentaba entrar en la casa. Cayó sobre el intruso y comenzaron a forcejear, por un momento sintió que se le escaparía pero al fin pudo someterlo hasta que escucho un chillido del ladrón que le pareció muy agudo.

(Terry) (Doblándole el brazo) no te muevas!

(Alyson) (Quejándose) quítate de encima bruto!

(Candy) (Al escuchar esa voz) Najda?

(Alyson) (Quitándose el velo con la mano libre) hola Candy!

(Terry) (Soltándola) que haces aquí Alyson? Y por que vienes toda de negro?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) George le dijo a Albert lo que paso en la joyería y vine a hablar con el antes que decida buscar a Philip!

(Candy) (Sonriendo divertida al verla de negro) y como pensabas entrar a la casa?

(Alyson) (Viendo el balcón) por la ventana?

(Terry) (Suprimiendo la risa) si entras por esa ventana estarás en la habitación de la señora Elroy!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) y cual es la de Albert?

(Candy) (Jalándola a una ventana bastante alejada) es esta de aquí! Necesitas ayuda para subir?

(Alyson) (Negando) creo que hoy seré Romea que viene a ver a su Julietito!

(Terry) (Riendo al escuchar la ocurrencia) solo espero que la carcelera de Juelietito no se de cuenta de que estas aquí!

(Alyson) (Arriba en el balcón) gracias por todo chicos!

Candy y Terry la vieron entrar a la habitación oscura y no pudieron más que sonreír con picardía al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría Albert al entrar a su habitación y encontrarla esperándolo.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 20: **Un Embarazo Inesperado**

Yajaira 


	20. Chapter 20

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 20**

**Un Embarazo Inesperado**

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión, no quería que descubrieran a Alyson si la tía perseguía a Albert hasta la habitación con sus reclamos, Terry sentía como Candy lo llevaba a toda prisa rumbo a la entrada.

(Terry) (Divertido) cálmate Candy que me vas a arrancar el brazo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) apúrate mi amor que no quiero que la tía Elroy entretenga mas a Albert!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) que piensas hacer para evitarlo?

(Candy) (Deteniéndose) la verdad no lo había pensado! (Jalándolo de nuevo) ya se me ocurrirá algo!

(Terry) (Jalándola) ven acá entrometida! (Besándola) deja que Albert descubra solo la sorpresa! Mejor vamos a ver como esta el genio que no ha salido en todo el día de su recamara y Patty tampoco!

(Candy) (Seria) creo que ellos están preocupados por que los vi esta tarde cuando bajaron a comer y Patty se veía muy seria mientras Stear no hacia más que verla y ver a la tía Elroy!

(Terry) (Jalándola ahora) vamos a buscarlos y los invitaremos a cenar te parece?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) podríamos invitar a los demás chicos?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tal vez a Niel y a Tania por que Archie y Annie se veían muy acaramelados esta tarde!

(Candy) (Sonrojada) si la tía supiera lo que hay entre esos dos obligaría a Archie a llegar temprano todos los días!

(Terry) (Serio) pero el ya no vive aquí!

(Candy) (Riendo) la tía seria capaz de prenderle fuego a su departamento para hacerlo volver!

En la sala de la mansión Albert caminaba hacia las escaleras seguido por la tía Elroy quien no dejaba de insistir con lo mismo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en paz hasta conseguir que el aceptara anunciar su compromiso en el tiempo que ella proponía.

(Elroy) (Siguiéndolo) aun no termino de hablar contigo William!

(Albert) (Subiendo las escaleras) ya le dije que estoy cansado y necesito dormir!

(Elroy) (Tomándolo del brazo frente a la puerta de su habitación) anunciaremos el compromiso como te dije!

(Albert) (Tomando la manija) y yo le dije que si hace esa reunión no cuente conmigo!

(Alyson) (Escuchando las voces) ahora que hago? (Viendo hacia el baño) en que lío te metiste Najda? (Entrando al baño)

(Albert) (Entrando seguido de la tía) no pienso anunciar nada hasta que este seguro que quiero casarme con esa mujer!

(Elroy) (Alterada) y como vas a estar seguro si no le das la oportunidad de conocerse?

(Albert) (Comenzando a quitarse la camisa para hacerla salir) no me interesa conocerla más por ahora!

(Elroy) (Escandalizada viéndolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba) William como te atreves?

(Albert) (Serio) estoy en mi habitación y quiero tomar un baño!

(Alyson) (Susurrando en el baño) que no entre todavía! Me van a descubrir!

(Elroy) (Molesta) no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca William!

(Albert) (Comenzando a abrir la puerta del baño) pues por mi puede quedarse aquí hablando todavía, yo me voy a bañar!

Albert entro al baño cerrando la puerta dejando afuera a la señora Elroy quien seguía insistiendo con todos los argumentos que podía mientras Albert comenzó a quitarse el pantalón sin percatarse de la presencia de la joven que estaba escondida tras la cortina de la regadera quien solo vio cuando el rubio metió la mano para abrir el agua fría mojándola por completo mientras ella guardaba silencio escuchando al a señora Elroy gritar desde afuera. Estaba a punto de terminar de quitarse la ropa cuando escucho que la regadera se había apagado sola, curioso corrió la cortina encontrando a la mojada intrusa que temblaba de frio chorreando agua por todos lados.

(Albert) (Sorprendido susurrando) mi amor! Que haces aquí?

(Alyson) (Temblando de frio) muriéndome de frio!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verle la ropa pegada al cuerpo) ven acá!

(Alyson) (Negando) y tu tía?

(Albert) (Escuchándola aun afuera) esta en la habitación y no se atreverá a entrar mientras me baño!

(Alyson) (Temblando) porque abriste solo el agua fría?

(Albert) (Entrando a la regadera) déjame abrir el agua caliente para que te bañes conmigo mi amor!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndolo desabotonar su blusa) y tu tía?

(Albert) (Dándole un beso) no hagas ruido y no sabrá que estas aquí!

(Alyson) (Dejando escapar un gemido al sentirlo besar uno de sus senos) Albert!

(Elroy) (Confundida) dijiste algo William?

(Alyson) (Tapándose la boca angustiada viéndolo sonreír pícaro) detente loco!

(Albert) (Siguiendo con lo que hacia) te dije que no hagas ruido!

La tía Elroy seguía exponiendo todos sus argumentos fuera del baño mientras dentro Albert se había desecho de la ropa mojada de Alyson y se daba a la tarea de entretener a su muy complaciente esposa quien se había rendido completamente ante las caricias del rubio mientras intentaba mantenerse callada ante las oleadas eléctricas que sentía en todo el cuerpo al sentirlo recorrer sus piel con manos y labios aun de pie bajo la regadera de agua tibia. Eso no era precisamente lo que ella tenia en mente cuando fue a buscarlo esa noche, pero allí estaba ella pegada contra la pared de mármol del baño aprisionada por el cuerpo de Albert quien feliz comenzaba a acariciarla de tal forma que casi le era imposible contener los deseos que tenia de gritar complacida al sentir como Albert la enloquecía con sus caricias. Candy y Terry habían visto a la señora entrar detrás de Albert a la habitación y esperaban curiosos los gritos de espanto, regaño o susto de la señora pero al parecer no habían encontrado a la intrusa pues la señora se había dedicado por largo rato a gritar el mismo tema ante la puerta del baño sin que Albert volviera a salir, grande fue la sorpresa de los dos cuando vieron a la señora salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un azoté al ver que no conseguiría nada de su sobrino esa noche. Al verla salir Candy respiro más tranquila y Terry al fin pudo jalarla hasta la habitación de Stear para luego salir los cuatro a cenar pues ninguno pensaba sentarse a la mesa con la molesta anciana. En el baño al oír la puerta cerrarse Alyson pudo lanzar un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción mientras sentía la rodilla de Albert presionar en medio de sus rodillas para que abriera las piernas lo cual la asusto al darse cuenta de lo decidido y dedicado que seguía el rubio en ese momento.

(Alyson) (Respirando un poco agitada) mi amor, tu tía….tu..tiiia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verla tan agitada) que hay con la tía?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) se fue!

(Albert) (Levantándola en brazos) que bueno porque creo que estaremos mejor en la cama!

(Alyson) (Sin querer protestar pues también había comenzado a urgirle) y si regresa?

(Albert) (Dejándola sobre la cama y poniendo seguro a la puerta) no te preocupes! (Acomodándose sobre ella) nadie nos molestara!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndolo muy decidido) tenemos que hablar Albert!

(Albert) (Quitándose la ropa interior) después hayati, ahora no!

(Alyson) (Completamente vencida) te amo!

Albert comenzó a acariciarla una vez mas mientras ella se abandonaba perdidamente a sus deseos, no podía ni quería seguir interrumpiéndolo pues su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la pasión desenfrenada que el le había provocado al acariciarla bajo la regadera. Lentamente se amaron en silencio intentando ahogar sus gemidos entre besos y suspiros hasta llegar juntos una vez mas a tocar el cielo sumergidos en un mar de emociones electrizantes. Albert se dejo caer junto a ella mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre el aun sintiendo los choques eléctricos recorrerla entera.

(Albert) (Sonriendo al sentirla estremecerse ligeramente) a que hora llegaste y como entraste hasta aquí?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Candy y Terry me ayudaron a encontrar tu balcón y entre unos minutos antes que tú! (Viéndolo) necesitaba hablar contigo y luego me iría a casa! (Besándolo) no tenia planeado quedarme tanto tiempo!

(Albert) (Serio acariciándola) este es tu lugar! (Besándola) tú deberías estar aquí junto a mi cada día, cada noche! Esta es tu cama también!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tu tía sigue insistiendo con el asunto del matrimonio verdad?

(Albert) (Viéndola triste) pero yo no, por que ya estoy casado y no pienso dejar libre a mi esposa por nada del mundo! (Abrazándola fuertemente) lo único que quiero es gritarle a todos que tú eres mi esposa y traerte a casa para amanecer contigo todos los días! (Serio) pero antes voy a ajustar cuentas con algunos imbéciles que no te han respetado como deberían!

(Alyson) (Suplicante) por favor mi amor, deja eso! No quiero que te metas en problemas!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que sucedió esta tarde en la joyería?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Philip llego a buscar a mama y al verme no paro de molestar pero Terry y Archie llegaron a tiempo para hacerlo retirarse!

(Albert) (Serio) eso no es lo que ellos vieron y tú lo sabes! (Besándole la frente) mañana en el almuerzo veré que le saco a Vanessa y en unos días mas termino esa absurda relación que la tía se empeño en conseguir!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole los labios) Philip dijo que Henry ira a parís por Gregory!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no lo encontrara, porque George ya se hiso cargo de sacarlo de la Sorbona! Lo veras en unos días cuando vuelva, en cuanto supo que estabas de vuelta y que tu mama estaba separada de Henry no pudimos convencerlo de quedarse alejado! El quiere verte por que dice que le has hecho mucha falta!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) el también me ha hecho falta! (Vistiéndose con una camisa de el) creo que será mejor que me vaya antes que alguien me descubra aquí! Iré por mi ropa mojada!

(Albert) (Alcanzándola) a donde crees que vas?

(Alyson) (Seria) voy a casa antes que mama se desespere por que Salí a escondidas del departamento para venir a verte!

(Albert) (Sacando un pants limpio) ponte esto y te ayudare a salir por el balcón! Te veré en mi auto y te llevare a casa! (Viéndola vestirse) esto esta mal! Pero pronto te daré tu lugar aquí junto a mí!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tu dirás que esta mal, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo como nunca encontrándome contigo a escondidas!

(Albert) (Serio) vámonos! (Abriendo la puerta) saldremos como se debe, por la puerta principal!

(Alyson) (Asustada) estas loco? (Cerrando la puerta) sal conmigo por el balcón! (Besándolo) la próxima vez que venga a verte saldremos por la puerta te lo prometo!

Sin mucho entusiasmo Albert la ayudo a bajar por el balcón para luego bajar el y llevarla al departamento de George en donde este y Violet se encontraban preocupados por la desaparición repentina de la muchacha después de lo que había pasado esa tarde. En un restaurante del centro cenaban los Grandchester con Patty y Stear quienes se veían muy concentrados en su comida sin levantar la mirada más que para ver de reojo a sus acompañantes.

(Terry) (Soltando el tenedor) ya estuvo bueno! Cuando van a decirnos que es lo que les pasa?

(Stear) (Levantando la cabeza) no nos pasa nada! Es solo que estamos, un poco cansados verdad Patty?

(Patty) (Nerviosa, comenzando a llorar sin poder evitarlo) lo siento Stear pero no puedo más!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pero que es lo que les pasa? Acaso la tía Elroy tiene algo que ver con que estén así de preocupados y tristes?

(Stear) (Abrazándola) no Candy, la tía Elroy no tiene nada que ver en esta ocasión! Es solo que Patty y yo….

(Terry) (Sintiendo que ya casi soltaban un secreto) tu y Patty…..(animándolos a hablar) tienen un secreto que van a decirnos?

(Patty) (Viendo a Candy) estoy embarazada!

(Candy) (Botando la servilleta) estas embarazada?

(Terry) (Sorprendido viéndolos) ustedes par de genios, nunca escucharon hablar de algo llamado ¨anticonceptivo¨?

(Stear) (serio) por supuesto que si, pero la tía Elroy casi nos paso escáner cuando nos trajo de vuelta de Boston y casi a sido imposible salir de casa a dar una vuelta sin que ella se nos pegue como chicle! Que esperabas que hiciera, que le dijera: ¨tía, saldremos a comprar unos preservativos, quiere venir con nosotros?¨

(Candy) (Seria) no pero pudiste decirle a Terry o a mi que nos encargáramos!

(Patty)(Seria) es que Stear y yo ya lo habíamos planeado desde hace tiempo, pero ahora… (Hipando) ahora cuando la señora Elroy se entere que tengo tres semanas de embarazo sabrá que Stear y yo no le hicimos caso de permanecer alejados y querrá que nos casemos!

(Terry) (Serio) y ustedes no quieren casarse?

(Stear) (Viéndolos nervioso) es que Patty y yo nos casamos hace un año cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos!

(Candy) (Feliz) y entonces cual es el problema? Aun que debieron al menos invitarme!

(Patty) (Llorando) el problema es que nadie lo sabe y ahora todos van a enterarse!

(Terry) (Casi riendo) nadie lo sabe? Ni siquiera Albert?

(Stear) (Pálido) ni siquiera Archie! Lo hicimos solamente con la abuela Martha como testigo y un amigo de la universidad! Ni siquiera los padres de Patty se han enterado que ella es mi esposa!

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) entonces? Si nadie lo sabe por que tienen que enterarse? (Viendo la cara de los tres) no me vean así! Lo que digo es que solo le digan a Albert lo que esta pasando y luego dejen creer a la señora Elroy que ustedes mismos decidieron casarse para poder vivir juntos!

(Patty) (Seria) pero ella seguramente preparara una boda por todo lo alto de las que tardan varios meses en prepararse y no creo poder esconder la barriga por mucho tiempo!

(Candy) (Riendo) no será necesario, solo deben hablar con Albert y el encontrara la forma de que la boda se lleve a cabo pronto!

(Stear) (serio) y luego que le diremos a la tía cuando en dos meses mas se comience a notar el embarazo de tres meses y no de dos?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) eso no es problema! (Guiñando el ojo) recuerda que existen los partos prematuros!

(Terry) (Tomándole la mano) y tu Candy, cuando vas a decirme que estas embarazada?

(Candy) (Pensativa) creo que cuando lo este!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) espero que sea pronto pecosa! (Viendo a Stear abrazando a Patty) bueno creo que lo único que queda por hacer ahora es brindar! (Alzando la copa) por el futuro pequeño Cornwell y que los haga muy felices!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) por Alister junior!

(Patty) (Seria) oh Martha Patricia!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) por Martha o Alister, sea lo que sea será más que bien recibido!

En el departamento de los Brown en el comedor cenaban Anthony acompañado de Niel y Tania quienes habían llegado de visita. El rubio no hacia mas que comer intentando llevar una conversación amena mientras Niel se veía claramente molesto por la ausencia de su hermana que no sabia apreciar lo buen marido que era Anthony y no se cansaba de humillarlo engañándolo.

(Anthony) (Viéndolo tan callado) te pasa algo Niel?

(Niel) (Serio) hasta cuando vas a seguir aguantando la actitud de Eliza?

(Anthony) (Disimulando) a que te refieres?

(Niel) (Alejando el plato) a que no deberías seguir junto a ella soportando todo lo que estas soportando! Ella no merece tus consideraciones, o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que ella hace?

(Tania) (Tocándole la mano a Niel) creo que mi gansito tiene razón Anthony! Si la relación entre tú y Eliza no esta funcionando tal vez deberías dejarla!

(Anthony) (Viendo a Niel) tú conoces a Eliza, que es lo que ella haría primero si le pido el divorcio?

(Niel) (Sin pensarlo mucho) dejarte en la calle! Pero tu puedes pelear alegando abandono de hogar o adulterio y lo sabes! (Comenzando a comprender) a menos que tu también estés enredado con alguien mas?

(Anthony) (Serio) no quiero acusar a tu hermana de nada o tus padres saldrán muy lastimados al saber lo que ella ha estado haciendo desde que se caso conmigo! Tampoco quiero tener que llegar a una corte a exponer ese asunto frente a los curiosos de la prensa que no hacen más que publicar esas cosas que pueden perjudicar la imagen del consorcio!

(Niel) (Serio) no me contestaste Anthony! Acaso tu estas saliendo con alguien mas? (Viendo la cara de su cuñado) te lo pregunto no por querer juzgarte si no que últimamente he notado que eres mas feliz que de costumbre y dudo que mi hermana tenga algo que ver con eso!

(Tania) (Tomándole la mano a Niel) mi amor, no creo que Anthony quiera hablar de eso!

(Anthony) (Cerrando los ojos) tienes razón Niel! Ella no tiene nada que ver con que yo me sienta feliz últimamente! Lo lamento!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) yo no! (Viendo la mirada atónita del rubio) yo siempre supe que mi hermana no podría hacer feliz a nadie tan bueno como tu! Me duele decirlo pero es la verdad, Eliza solo puede hacer feliz a alguien que sea igual a ella!

(Tania) (Escuchando la llave en la puerta) será mejor que dejen ese tema!

(Anthony) (Viendo hacia la entrada) debe ser Eliza!

(Eliza) (Entrando acompañada de Luisa) buenas noches familia! Luisa y yo nos encontramos esta tarde en el centro y me costo traerla, la tonta no quería venir disque por que tenia que ir a comprar ropa como si yo no supiera que no tiene para comprar! Además le dije que le daría algunos de los vestidos que yo tengo y no uso!

(Anthony) (Molesto) esos comentarios no son necesarios Eliza! (Viendo a la otra chica) como estas Luisa?

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) muy bien gracias! (Viendo a Tania y Niel) como están?

(Tania) (Sonriéndole) muy bien Luisa, hace mucho que no te veía! Te perdiste la fiesta de cumpleaños de Niel!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) seguramente no tenias nada decente que ponerte verdad querida!

(Anthony) (Serio) ya basta Eliza!

(Eliza) (Divertida) tienes razón querido! (Acercándose a besarlo) perdona que no te salude mi amor!

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) tengo que irme Eliza, no quiero interrumpir la cena de los chicos!

(Eliza) (Riendo maliciosa) porque no mejor te sientas con nosotros quería? Estoy segura que debes estar muerta de hambre!

(Niel) (Serio) por que no mejor te sientas y te llenas la bocota Eliza? Tal vez así dejes de decir tantas estupideces y nos dejes conversar de algo agradable con Luisa!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida de las palabras de su hermano) no me hables así Niel, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer en mi casa!

(Anthony) (Serio) entonces por que no mejor te callas y te sientas para que Luisa pueda sentarse tranquila a conversar con nosotros?

(Eliza) (Furiosa) no quiero sentarme no tengo hambre!

(Tania) (A punto de reír) entonces permítenos conversar con Luisa para ponernos al día con ella por que tenemos mucho tiempo sin verla!

(Niel) (Ofreciéndole asiento amablemente) por favor Luisa cuéntanos que has estado haciendo este tiempo que no te hemos visto?

(Luisa) (Sonrojada ante la mirada tierna de Anthony) muchas gracias Niel, es bueno verlos a ustedes también!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) no sabes la falta que me ha hecho verte en el club!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) gracias Tania!

(Eliza) (Viendo que nadie le ofrecía asiento) voy a recostarme un rato, necesito hablar contigo Anthony!

(Anthony) (Serio) cuando termine de cenar Eliza! (Siguiendo la conversación de nuevo)

(Eliza) (Furiosa) estúpido!

Los cuatro la vieron salir del comedor después de insultar al rubio de esa forma, claramente podían ver que estaba furiosa al ver que no le habían permitido seguir divirtiéndose a costillas de su amiga la pobretona. Más fue su rabia cuando al terminar de cenar Niel y Tania se retiraron sin despedirse y Anthony había ido a dejar a Luisa a su casa. Encolerizada tomo el teléfono y después de conversar un rato salió a encontrarse con Philip al departamento que el tenia en el centro para sus encuentros casuales con sus amiga, ya los dos se estaban acostumbrando a sus encuentros amorosos tan seguidos. En el auto Anthony conducía viendo a Luisa un poco extraña pues parecía rehuirle la mirada mientras iba sentada en silencio junto a el.

(Anthony) (Tomándole la mano) te ves hermosa esta noche mi amor!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) muchas gracias mi amor! Perdóname por haber llegado con Eliza pero es que ella me obligo a acompañarla y no me dejo negarme!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) me encanta verte sonrojada! (Acariciándole la mejilla) te vez muy linda! No me importa que hayas llegado a casa, me emociona mucho verte y lo sabes! (Viéndola seria) pasa algo que no quieres decirme verdad?

(Luisa) (Bajando del auto frente a su departamento) creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa antes que Eliza vea que viniste a dejarme tu solo!

(Anthony) (Bajándose con ella) tú crees que Eliza esta esperándome?

(Luisa) (Confundida) ella dijo que quería hablar contigo!

(Anthony) (Entrando con ella al departamento) seguramente ahora debe ir en camino a encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos! (Abrazándola) lo que me da tiempo suficiente para esto! (Besándola apasionado) no sabes cuanta falta me hace besarte así!

(Luisa) (Besándole el cuello) te he extrañado mucho mi amor! (Comenzando a respirar profundo) te necesito tanto!

(Anthony) (Emocionado al verla tan cariñosa) te amo Luisa! (Cargándola a la habitación) déjame estar un rato más!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) el tiempo que quiera mi amor!

Esa noche Anthony estaba dispuesto a quedarse toda la noche aunque sabia que no podía hacerlo. En la puerta del departamento de George Albert y Alyson habían llegado y estaban parados en el pasillo despidiéndose mientras dentro Violet y George se encontraban preocupados esperándola, solo pudieron escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta de cuando Albert había besado a Alyson de despedida y la había pegado contra la puerta, George se acerco a ver por la mirilla pero no pudo ver nada ya que la cabeza de Alyson obstruía la vista, sin esperar abrió la puerta dejando así caer al suelo a los dos jóvenes que estaban recostados en la puerta despidiéndose con tremendo beso.

(Violet) (Suprimiendo la carcajada al ver a su hija caer de espaldas con Albert encima) buenas noches William, veo que trajiste de vuelta a mi hija!

(George) (Sonriendo) buenas noches William!

(Albert) (Ayudándole a ella a levantarse) buenas noches! Yo solo estaba… solo vine a dejar a …. Por que nos vimos y yo…… que pasen buena noche! (Dándose la vuelta para irse ante la mirada divertida de Violet) te veré mañana George!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) adiós Albert!

(Violet) (Acercándose) déjate de tonterías de una vez William y pasa a tomar un café!

(George) (Viendo la ropa que ella llevaba) que le paso a tu ropa Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso es una larga historia! Mostrando la bolsa de ropa mojada voy a poner esto a secar!

(Violet) (Tomando la mano de Albert) no me vas a despreciar el café verdad?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) claro que no! (Viendo a Alyson entrar a la lavandería) aunque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, la tía no sabe que salí y de seguro estará molesta cuando me vea llegar!

(George) (Susurrando) necesito hablar contigo!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) bueno iré a preparar café y le diré a Alyson que prepare una bandeja de cuernitos de los que preparo esta mañana!

(Albert) (Viéndola alejarse) sucede algo George?

(George) (Serio) mañana llega Gregory y ya no tengo espacio! Estuve discutiendo con Violet y ella quiere irse a vivir a la mansión que le dejó su madre!

(Albert) (Serio) y cual es el problema? Allí tendrán mas espacio que aquí y seguramente querrá que vayas con ellos!

(George) (Serio) Henry vendió esa casa hace unos meses sin consultarle a Violet!

(Albert) (Serio) como? Pero como pudo hacer eso sin que ella se diera cuenta?

(George) (Preocupado) los papeles que utilizo para venderla fueron firmados por el mismo! (Mostrándole unos documentos) la firma de Violet fue falsificada!

(Albert) (Serio) pero hasta donde ha sido capaz de llegar ese hombre? Tal vez es hora de que aclaremos todo!

(Alyson) (Entrando con los cuernos de gacela) pasa algo malo? (Viendo los documentos en manos de Albert) que es eso?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) asuntos del banco, solo estamos adelantando un poco de trabajo!

(Alyson) (Viendo el sello de los documentos) ese es el sello de mi abuela! (Seria) que es lo que pasa?

(Albert) (Viendo a Violet venir con el café) hablaremos después!

(Alyson) (Comprendiendo) hoy en la mañana hable con Latifa! Dice que me extraña mucho y vendrá en un par de días aquedarse conmigo un tiempo!

(Albert) (Nervioso) y le contaste nuestra situación?

(Alyson) (Seria) y que me comenzara a gritar en el teléfono? Prefiero tenerla aquí para conversar frente a frente escondiéndome detrás de mama y tío George!

(George) (Sonriendo) que valiente mi sobrina!

(Alyson) (Seria) por cierto, quería decirles que he decidido comprar un departamento y volver a trabajar!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) pero hija, yo pensaba que nos iríamos a la casa que me dejo tu abuela para poder vivir con George y Gregory!

(Alyson) (Seria) y exponernos a que Henry o algunos de sus hijos llegue a molestarnos? No mama! Yo quiero estar segura y tranquila por eso he decidido que nos mudaremos a un departamento de cinco habitaciones con seguridad en la entrada y parqueo privado! Suplicando yo quiero estar segura que no podrán molestarnos mama, por favor!

(Violet) (Suspirando) esta bien! Si es para que tú te sientas tranquila nos iremos a donde tú quieras!

(Alyson) (Emocionada) Shukran hazeelan umi! Muchas gracias mama

(Violet) (Sonriendo) hay hija, si sigues así tendré que comprar un diccionario árabe para entenderte!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) vivirás con nosotras verdad jali tío?

(George) (Sonriendo) no creo que sea prudente! Aun no queremos que Henry sepa que soy familia de ustedes!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) jali ven con nosotras!

(Albert) eso seria lo mejor George! Además recuerda que eres el asesor de los negocios de Alyson y no seria raro que te vieran seguido con ellas! (Pensando) y en que piensas trabajar Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) aun no lo decido, creo que quiero abrir una clínica y ver que tan bien ando en el relajito legal! Me gustaría poder divorciar a mama pero se que no es prudente que yo lleve eso a corte!

(Violet) (Seria) y porque no?

(Alyson) (Riendo) porque soy tu hija mama! (Seria) y por que el juez notaria demasiado mi sonrisa de satisfacción al pedir el divorcio para ti!

(Albert) (Serio) Archie me pidió que lo dejes llevar el caso, dice que estaría feliz de hacerlo!

(Violet) (Suspirando) pues entonces no creo que debamos esperar más tiempo! Dile a Archie que acepto su propuesta!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) que lastima que no puedo ser yo quien te represente!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que tan buena eres para eso?

(Violet) (Presumiendo) numero uno en debates y discernimiento de leyes parte de uno de los primeros lugares en el cuadro de honor!

(Alyson) (Riendo) no exageres mama!

(George) (Viendo al rubio) acaso piensas darle ese caso a Alyson?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tal vez!

(Alyson) (Seria) que caso? De que se trata? (Viéndolos guardar silencio) Albert, de que se trata?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te lo diré después de hablar con el interesado te parece?

(Alyson) (Seria) es alguien de tu familia?

(Albert) (Riendo) pero que curiosa estas?

(Alyson) (Seria) este bien, no me digas! (Comiendo un cuernito) jali George me lo dirá cuando te vayas!

(George) (Atragantándose con el café) yo? (Viendo al rubio) yo no diré nada William, aunque me ponga cara triste como lo hace a veces!

(Violet) (Riendo) tu también caíste en ese truco George? Ya veo que no has tenido hijos para saber cuando te están chantajeando con un puchero o una mirada! (Sonriendo) y te advierto que Gregory es peor! El le enseño a Alyson!

(George) (Serio) la otra vez me agarro desprevenido, pero no volverá a pasar!

(Albert) (Poniéndose de pie con los documentos en la mano) entonces te veré mañana en la oficina George!

(Alyson) (Seria) ya te vas?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) tengo que irme mi amor! (Escuchando el timbre de la puerta) esperan a alguien?

(Violet) (Viendo por la mirilla) por Dios! (Viéndolos) es Vanessa!

(George) (Acercándose a ver) no puede ser, nadie sabe que ellas están aquí!

(Alyson) (Asustada) y si nos vio salir juntos y nos siguió?

(Albert) (Serio) no lo creo, pero por si acaso será mejor que vayan a su habitación en lo que George y yo atendemos a la visita!

Las dos corrieron a la habitación tan rápido que Alyson casi había votado el café de su taza, al cerrar la puerta las dos se quedaron escuchando para ver que hacia Vanessa en ese lugar George abrió la puerta mientras Albert había escondido bajo su chaqueta los documentos de la casa de Violet que Henry había vendido. Vanessa entro sin esperar la invitación de George y vio fijamente a Albert.

(Albert) (Serio) Vanessa, que haces aquí? Como supiste donde estaba?

(Vanessa) (Seria) buenas noches William! Te vi saliendo de la mansión y te seguí por que te vi saliendo con una mujer, pero te perdí por unos momentos hasta que vi tu auto allá afuera del edificio (alterada) y el portero me dijo que tu y esa mujer con la que me engañas entraron a este lugar!

(Albert) (Serio) podrías por favor no gritar! Esta no es mi casa y la forma en la que entraste no es la adecuada!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) acaso tengo que guardar la compostura cuando acabo de decirte que te descubrí? Que ya se que me engañas!

(George) (Cerrando la puerta) le ruego que no siga gritando señorita, por favor tome asiento!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo furiosa) esto no es con usted sirviente estúpido! Usted le esta cubriendo sus engaños a William verdad?

(Albert) (Alterado) no te permito que le hables de ese modo a George! Y tampoco tengo por que darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago o dejo de hacer! Si no te gusta es tu problema!

(Alyson) (En la habitación susurrando) pero que pretende hacer Albert? Vanessa se hoye muy alterada mama!

(Violet) (Seria) si Albert le habla de ti será lo mejor!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) mama, Albert aun esta averiguando lo de tu herencia, si le habla mas golpeado a Vanessa ella será capaz de no confiar mas en el y no podrá sacarle información después!

(Violet) (Intentando escuchar) cállate hija y deja los nervios que no me dejas escuchar!

(George) (Serio) quieres que me retire William?

(Albert) (Viéndola fijamente) no George, yo ya me voy y Vanessa no se quedara a molestarte!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pues no, yo no me voy hasta no verle la cara a la zorra con la que saliste de la mansión! (Viendo las tres tazas en la mesa) y no puedes negarme que ella esta aquí por que ustedes son dos y en la mesa hay tres tazas de café!

(George) (Serio) lo lamento pero la dama ya debe estar dormida en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) claro, después de haberse revolcado con William debe estar rendida! (Viendo a Albert) por eso es que no has aceptado mis invitaciones verdad? Porque ya tienes una amante!

(Albert) (Molesto) no te permito que te expreses de ella en esa forma! Ella no es mi amante me entendiste? Ella es toda una dama!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) claro y por eso la tienes viviendo aquí bajo la custodia de tu sirviente este!

(Albert) (Alterado) basta, no te permito que sigas hablándole a mi amigo y socio de ese modo! (Perdiendo los estribos) y si, si vine hasta aquí con una mujer! Tienes algún problema con eso?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) claro que tengo un problema, por que te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos dentro de tres meses y no voy a permitir que me engañes! (Caminando hacia las habitaciones) en donde tienes a esa zorra?

(Albert) (Intentando detenerla) no te permito que sigas con este escándalo!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) pues yo no me voy de aquí hasta saber a que zorra escondes en este lugar!

(Violet) (Poniéndose frente a ella dándole una bofetada ante la mirada atónita de los dos caballeros) no te permito que vengas aquí a comportarte de esta forma Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sosteniéndose la mejilla) Violet? (Asombrada) tu eres la amante de mi prometido?

(Violet) (Seria) no te permito que me insultes niña malcriada! William simplemente me trajo a casa de su socio para darme refugio en lo que yo consigo donde vivir!

(Vanessa) (Con desprecio) Ya veo que la estúpida de Alyson te dejo abandonada también! Seguramente para que William te ayudara le dijiste el cuento ese de que eres la victima de papa y de nosotros verdad?

(Albert) (Serio) no fue necesario que me lo dijera por que el golpe en su rostro lo decía todo muy claro Vanessa! No se como te atreviste a golpear de ese modo a tu madre?

(Vanessa) (Mordiéndose el labio de cólera) yo no la golpee! La asaltaron!

(Albert) (Serio) sea como sea Violet me pidió ayuda y yo no se la negué! Ya se que tu padre sabe que fui yo quien saco a tu hermano de la universidad y le conseguí una beca para la escuela de arte y no me importa! Ahora te pido que por favor te retires que tu madre esta muy cansada y ya se había acostado seguramente cuando tú viniste a armar este relajo!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) estoy cansada de que le pongas atención a todos menos a mi William! No voy a soportar mas desplantes tuyos me escuchas! Tú me cumples con la palabra que empeño la señora Elroy conmigo o te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

(Albert) (Serio) muy bien, ya que estas alterada y no pareces querer dejar de gritar entonces (gritando) esto se acaba ahora! (Amenazante) no hay mas compromiso me entiendes? Estoy arto de tus niñerías y no voy a permitir que vengas aquí a gritarle a nadie! (Señalando la puerta) fuera de aquí!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada de ver aquel rostro varonil tan excitantemente rudo) William! Por favor no digas eso! (Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta) mejor hablaremos mañana durante nuestra cita de almuerzo te parece? Yo se que me exalté pero mañana hablamos mi amor!

(Albert) (Serio) mañana no tengo tiempo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo nerviosa) entonces yo te llamare mi amor! Adiós y perdón por la visita!

(Violet) (Viéndola cerrar la puerta al salir) vaya! Nunca antes había visto a Vanessa comportarse así! (Viendo a Albert) realmente debe estar interesada en casarse contigo para comportarse así tan sumisa!

(Alyson) (Saliendo de la habitación) que vas a hacer ahora Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes hayati, yo me hare cargo de esto! Me retiro!

(Alyson) (Acompañándolo a la puerta) Albert, ten mucho cuidado con Vanessa! (Seria) te veré mañana en tu oficina para ver lo de la compra del departamento!

(Albert) (Suspirando) otra noche mas separados mi amor! Ya me estoy cansando de esta situación! (Besándola) espero que pronto pueda llevarte a casa conmigo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ahora debemos tener mas cuidado si Vanessa va estar siguiéndote!

(Albert) (Saliendo) te veré mañana hayati!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te amo habib!

Albert salió del edificio para subir a su auto mientras era observado por Vanessa quien seguía sentada en su auto, estaba realmente sorprendida por la fuerza con la que le había hablado Albert dejándole una sensación extraña que le encantaba, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a seducirlo y probar si era igual de rudo en la intimidad. Sonriendo lo vio subir a su auto y partir.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) hay William, pronto, muy pronto vas a conocerme y te vas a volver loco por mi, eso te lo juro!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 21: **Ojos Hechiceros **

Yajaira


	21. Chapter 21

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 21**

**Ojos Hechiceros**

Dos días después del incidente en el departamento de George, Albert estaba reunido en su oficina con Stear y Patty pues al fin se habían decidido a contarle al rubio lo que sucedía. Violet y Alyson con ayuda de Annie habían comenzado a decorar el nuevo departamento al que se habían pasado esa mañana mientras George había ido a recoger a Gregory al aeropuerto y esa noche llegaría Latifa.

(Albert) (Serio) y por que no me habían dicho nada de esto Stear? Creí que entre nosotros había confianza pero veo que no!

(Patty) (Bajando la cara) lo siento mucho Albert, pero cuando Stear me propuso que viviéramos juntos me dio tanta vergüenza que el decidió que si yo lo prefería se casaría conmigo y yo acepte!

(Stear) (Serio) pensé en invitarte tío pero la tía Elroy nunca me dejo comunicarme contigo y cuando lo intentaba por el celular siempre estabas ocupado y la verdad (sonrojado) a mi me urgía solucionar esa situación!

(Albert) (Riendo al ver el bochorno de los dos jóvenes) no estoy molesto muchachos, me alegra mucho que hayan hecho las cosas correctamente pero ahora tenemos esta complicación! (Caminando de un lado a otro) debemos decirle la verdad a la tía Elroy y escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir al respecto no nos queda otra opción! Además si ya están casados ahora ella tendrá que tragarse todas las barbaridades que les dijo!

(Stear) (Nervioso) yo se que debemos decirle pero la verdad es que no se como vaya a tomarlo!

(Albert) (Viendo a Patty) le mostraremos el acta de matrimonio y antes que diga cualquier cosa le daremos la noticia del embarazo, estoy seguro que ante una dama embarazada no tendrá mas remedio que reprimirse por el bien de su futuro nieto!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) creo que le entregaremos paquete completo a la tía!

(Stear) (Nervioso) el problema es que seguramente ella insistirá en guardar las apariencias, yo la conozco!

(Patty) (Tomándole la mano) no importa Stear, por lo menos así nos dejara en paz y podremos volver a estar juntos sin miedo a que ella nos diga algo!

(Stear) (Abrazándola) no te preocupes que también por eso quería que habláramos hoy con Albert! (Serio) quiero comenzar a buscar trabajo y estoy pensando mudarme a un departamento con Patty!

(Albert) (Serio) bueno espero que por lo menos me dejes regalarles el departamento!

(Stear) (Asombrado) Albert yo no…

(Albert) (Viendo por la ventana) es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que no me invitaste a tu boda! (Sintiendo como los dos lo abrazaban) esto significa que aceptan?

(Stear) (Sonriendo) claro que si Albert! Te lo agradecemos mucho!

(Albert) (Riendo) entonces no se diga mas, le diremos a la tía Elroy lo del matrimonio y el embarazo y mañana mismo iremos a ver departamentos!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) Annie dice que vio uno muy lindo en el edificio donde vivirá tu novia! (Tapándose la boca con las manos) lo siento, no quise decir eso!

(Albert) (sonriendo) ya se a cual se refiere Annie y no te preocupes Patty, creo que seria muy bueno que ustedes vivieran cerca para que pueda ir a verlos al mismo tiempo que vaya a verla a ella!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) entonces no busquemos mas, nos quedaremos con ese!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ahora mismo me hare cargo de eso!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) era ella la que salió por el balcón de tu habitación hace unos días?

(Albert) (Sonrojado) cuando?

(Patty) (Divertida) cuando tu saliste detrás de ella!

(Albert) (Serio) ustedes nos vieron?

(Stear) (Serio) no solo nosotros sino que Eliza también pues ella estaba llegando con tu novia cuando tu auto salía por la entrada! Eliza se quedo en la mansión con la tía Elroy y hasta aquí no sabemos si le dijo lo que vio, pero Vanessa se fue siguiéndote!

(Patty) (Seria) te alcanzo?

(Albert) (Serio) vaya que si me alcanzo, pero luego les cuento! Ahora lo importante es saber que fue lo que Eliza le dijo a la tía Elroy!

(Patty) (Sonrojada) no le dijo nada! Yo estaba pasando por la biblioteca cuando fui por un vaso de agua y escuche que Eliza solo entro a saludar a la tía!

(Albert)(Serio) que estará planeando Eliza? No es normal que ella guarde silencio cuando sabe algo a lo que le puede sacar provecho!

(Stear) (Serio) lo bueno es que si tu aclaraste las cosas con Vanessa entonces seguramente ella le debe haber contado a Eliza todo y ahora no debe tener nada que le sirva y te perjudique!

(Albert) (Serio) ya veremos eso después, ahora será mejor que vayamos a ver a la tía Elroy!

Los tres salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley a enfrentar a la anciana tía Elroy con la verdad. Mientras tanto en el departamento nuevo Annie y Violet reían al ver el decorado que Alyson estaba utilizando para la habitación que seria de Latifa quien llegaría esa noche, el decorado era bastante colorido ya que era al estilo marroquí de donde era su amiga, constaba de varios velos y sobre la cama una hermosa manta tornasol y muchos cojines por todos lados, era bastante acogedora a pesar de ser mas colorida de lo que ellas acostumbraban, escucharon la llave en la puerta y Violet dejo a las dos muchachas terminando de decorar la habitación para ir a ver a los que llegaban que seguramente serian George y Gregory. Después de saludarlos un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos negros, bastante fornido y alto entro a la habitación en donde estaban las dos jóvenes, al verlo Alyson sonrío antes de correr hacia el y lanzarse a sus brazos feliz de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

(Gregory) (Llorando) al fin vuelvo a verte Aly! No sabes lo preocupado que estuve todo este tiempo que estuviste lejos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo feliz) como has crecido Greg! Estas mas grande que cuando me fui! (Viéndolo detenidamente) has estado haciendo pesas verdad? Será para impresionar a alguna novia tuya?

(Gregory) (Serio) es para poder defenderte mejor del imbécil de Philip! No volveré a dejar que el te ponga una mano encima, te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Llorando al escucharlo) me has hecho mucha falta!

(Gregory) (Abrazándola) no vuelvas a alejarte! Ahora yo si podre defenderte, te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Llorando triste) nunca más volveré a irme sola, te lo prometo!

(Annie) (Llorando en silencio, ahora podía entender por que ella parecía comprender bien lo que le había pasado con Philip la noche de la fiesta) perdón, creo que los dejare a solas!

(Alyson) (Limpiándose la cara) Greg, te presento a una amiga! Ella es Annie Britter!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) mucho gusto Annie! Yo soy Greg el hermano de esta loquita y el hijo de la hermosa dama que esta allá afuera con tío George!

(Alyson) (Oliendo algo quemado) los cuernos!

(Gregory) Que?

(Annie) (Asustada) los dejamos en el horno!

Las dos salieron corriendo mientras Gregory reía al verlas tan alborotadas rumbo a la cocina de donde salía una ráfaga de humo negro. Momentos después las dos salían de la cocina con una bandeja de carbones pegados y el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) pero que paso hija? Nunca antes se te habían quemado!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) los olvide por completo! (Seria) si Latifa llega a sentir el olor a quemado no va a parar de burlarse de mí de nuevo!

(Annie) (Triste) y tan bien que nos quedaron los anteriores!

(Gregory) (Burlándose) veo que tu arte culinario no ha cambiado para nada! Aun quemas las cosas verdad?

(Alyson) (Seria) no te rías que esto es un desastre!

(Annie) (Suspirando) abramos las ventanas y preparemos más!

(George) (sonriendo) yo creo que con los que hornearon esta mañana será suficiente, además ya no les dará tiempo pues tu amiga vendrá en una cuantas horas!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) mejor ventilemos el departamento para que ella no pueda enterarse de que chamuscaste los cuernitos con los que ibas a recibirla!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) y tu amiga es bonita Aly? Me la vas a presentar?

(Alyson) (Seria) La, La, La Greg! Voltea para otro lado que ella no es para ti! Ella es mucho mayor que yo así que ni lo pienses!

(Gregory) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo no lo decía por eso, además yo tengo a mi Lili mi prometida!

(Violet) (Seria) desde cuando tienes prometida?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) pensaba decírtelo ahora que volví mama, voy a casarme en cuanto acabe mis cursos de escultura en la Sorbona!

(George) (Serio) por lo que he escuchado ella es una pintora muy talentosa que tiene una galería en el centro de Paris!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) pero como le haces tío? Yo ni siquiera se donde tiene su galería y tu ya lo sabes!

(George) (Sonriendo) siempre cuido bien a los que quiero!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) eres el mejor George!

En el consorcio tres jóvenes discutían en la sala de juntas mientras revisaban la papelería que tenían enfrente parecía que no se ponían de acuerdo en nada de lo que tenían que hacer.

(Terry) (Molesto) no estoy de acuerdo contigo Archie!

(Anthony) (Serio) yo tampoco Terry pero Archie tiene razón debemos esperar a ver en donde esta el resto de lo que ese ladrón le robo a la señora Violet!

(Terry) (Molesto) pero ese estúpido y sus condenados hijos han estado haciendo con esa pobre mujer lo que se les ha pegado la gana! O acaso no vieron el rostro de ella cundo la sacaron de la casa de los Lancaster?

(Archie) (Serio) precisamente por todo lo que le han hecho a ella y a sus hijos debemos juntarlo todo Terry para que cuando les demos la estocada sea para hundirlos por completo! Albert quiere que paguen por todo lo que le hicieron a Alyson y yo estoy de acuerdo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) se ve que Albert esta muy enamorado de esa muchacha!

(Anthony) (Riendo) tanto que hasta esta fingiendo con Vanessa para ver que logra sacarle a esa pesada!

(Archie) y eso si es tener aguante por que hay que ver que esa mujercita es un caso difícil!

(Terry) (Riendo) yo más bien diría que es un caso regalado, o acaso no han visto como se le ofrece cada vez que puede?

(Anthony) (Riendo) tú no cambias nunca Terry! Pero tienes razón!

(Archie) (Serio) yo lo único que espero es que cuando logremos que esos caigan el que caiga mas duro sea el imbécil de Philip!

(Anthony) (Serio) porque tienes tanta rabia en contra de ese tipo Archie?

(Terry) (Serio) el intento algo con Annie verdad?

(Archie) (Empuñando las manos) ese imbécil estuvo a punto de abusar de ella! Si yo no hubiera llegado ese imbécil habría hecho con ella una cochinada! Lo único que espero es que cuando Albert decida sacar todo esto que estamos investigando a la luz publica me de la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con el imbécil pervertido ese!

(Anthony) (Serio) pues no creo que Philip haga ninguna cochinada en mucho tiempo! (Viéndolos) menos ahora que Eliza se ha vuelto su juguete favorito!

(Terry/Archie) Eliza?

(Anthony) (Serio) desde la noche de la dichosa fiesta de Niel esos dos se han estado viendo casi todos los días!

(Terry) (Serio) y lo dices tan tranquilo?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) y como quieres que lo diga si desde que ese imbécil la esta entreteniendo tengo mas tiempo para pasar con… bueno ustedes ya saben!

(Archie) (Riendo) vaya que tú si sabes sacarle provecho a todo ahora resulta que estas aprovechando la infidelidad de Eliza para verte con Luisa!

(Terry) (Serio) es lo menos que Eliza merece después de todo lo que ha hecho desde que se caso contigo verdad Anthony?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) Anthony? Hace mucho que no me llamas jardinerito Terry, creo que estas perdiendo el toque!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lo que pasa es que ahora me caes mejor pero no te acostumbres por que ya encontrare otro apodo que te vaya bien! )Viendo la sonrisa de Archie) y tu de que te ríes señor elegante?

(Archie) (Riendo) de nada actorcito! Solo que si hace unos años nos hubieran dicho que los tres estaríamos así conversando y trabajando juntos tan eficientemente hubiéramos agarrado a patadas a quien lo dijera!

Los tres comenzaron a reír al recordar todo lo que habían pasado en el colegio cuando habían estudiado juntos y los tres peleaban por la atención de cierta rubia, que los tenia de cabeza con sus travesuras y locuras. En la mansión de los Andley Candy y Albert intentaban tranquilizar a la tía Elroy quien parecía haber perdido los estribos al escuchar la confesión de Stear y Patty. La pobre señora estaba completamente molesta por el engaño que su sobrino les había hecho.

(Elroy) (Indignada) como es posible que hayan hecho esto? Acaso no sabes el escándalo que has armado con tus actitudes Alister?

(Albert) (Serio) por favor tía, lo que debemos hacer ahora es pensar en el pequeño que viene en camino! Además los muchachos se mudaran a un departamento que yo les regale!

(Elroy) (Seria) eso no! No lo voy a permitir!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) y ahora por que no tía si ellos están casados!

(Elroy) (Seria) ellos no se irán a vivir juntos hasta que se casen por la iglesia como es debido! (Viéndolos) y eso lo haremos en una semana a mas tardar antes de que ese embarazo se note!

(Candy) (Seria) acaso usted pretende engañar a todas las amistades de la familia tía Elroy? Se imagina el escándalo cuando nazca mi sobrinito dentro de seis meses? (Dramática) Que dirán nuestras amistades y la gente del club?

(Elroy) (Espantada) tienes razón Candy!

(Albert) (Asombrado) la tiene? Digo, la tiene! Lo mejor es invitar a todas nuestras amistades para celebrar el próximo nacimiento del primer hijo del matrimonio Cornwell! A nadie debe interesarle por que no fueron invitados al matrimonio pero si a este nuevo acontecimiento de la familia!

(Patty) (Haciendo pucheros) entonces nos perdonara señora Elroy?

(Elroy) (Viendo los gestos de la tímida muchacha) ven acá picara! (Abrazándola) no se que hare con todos ustedes que no hacen mas que volverme loca con todos los disparates que comenten!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) pero esos disparates le darán un nieto tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) mej0r dame un abrazo mi genio atolondrado!

(Candy) (Abrazando a Albert) entonces tendremos que apresurarnos en preparar la fiesta para que ellos puedan irse a vivir a su departamento!

(Elroy) (Seria) haremos la fiesta esta misma semana! Vamos a celebrar el próximo nacimiento de mi primer nieto! Aunque yo siempre pensé que mi primer nieto seria hijo tuyo William! (Seria) podríamos a provechar la fiesta para anunciar tu compromiso con Vanessa hijo!

(Albert) (Serio) ese compromiso esta suspendido por ahora tía!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) como que suspendido? Acaso vamos a seguir discutiendo esto William?

(Albert) (Serio) Vanessa me siguió hace unos días a una reunión de negocios en casa de George y armo un relajo vergonzoso diciendo que yo tenía una amante escondida en casa de George?

(Elroy) pero como es que Vanessa se atrevió a hacer eso? (Reaccionando) y tu porque tenias una reunión en casa de George?

(Albert) la reunión fue con la hermana de George, quien tiene una cuantiosa fortuna depositada en nuestro banco y su esposo quiere robárselo!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) no sabia que George tenía hermana!

(Albert) (Serio) el tampoco lo sabia hasta hace poco y yo le estoy ayudando!

(Elroy) es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todos los años de servicio que nos ha dado! Si necesitas mi apoyo no dudes en pedirlo hijo! Pero por favor arregla las cosas con Vanessa y dale una oportunidad!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) gracias tía, no olvidare su ofrecimiento!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) bueno ahora tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta verdad tía? Dinos Patty que prefieres almuerzo o cena?

(Patty) (Viendo a la tía) yo creo que como es el anuncio de nuestro futuro hijo lo mejor será una cena, verdad mi amor?

(Stear) (Sonriendo) tienes razón Patty, lo mejor será una cena!

(Elroy) (Complacida por el acierto) este viernes haremos esa cena!

En el aeropuerto Alyson y George esperaban a los pasajeros que llegaban de nueva york en donde vendría Latifa. Realmente Alyson se sentía muy nerviosa pues lo primero que tendría que hacer seria explicarle por que ella no estaba viviendo con Albert como debía ser desde que se casaron. George veía como las manos de su sobrina temblaban nerviosas hasta que escucho un grito a lo lejos.

(Latifa) (Gritando emocionada) Najda!

(Alyson) (Corriendo a su encuentro) Latifa, llegaste!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) ayuni cuanta falta me has hecho! (Viendo para todos lados) y Albert?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no vino, solo venimos mi tío George y yo! (Jalándola) déjame que te lo presente, te va a caer muy bien!

(George) (Acercándose) bienvenida señorita Latifa!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida ante el guapo caballero que tenia enfrente) mucho gusto señor George!

(George) (Asombrado ante los hermosos ojos negros de la joven frente a el) el gusto es todo mío señorita! George Johnson para servirle en lo que usted necesite!

(Alyson) (Divertida) traes muchas maletas Latifa?

(Latifa) (Sonriéndole coqueta a George) solo las necesarias para quedarme contigo unos meses Najda!

(George) (Sonriendo) entonces vamos a recogerlas para que podamos llevarla a casa para que descanse, por que me imagino que debe estar muy cansada verdad?

(Latifa) (Tomando de un brazo a Alyson y del otro a George) me alegra tanto estar aquí! Creo que este viaje será muy lindo! (Seria) pero lo que no entiendo es por que no esta aquí Albert? Acaso no le dijiste que vendría a visitarlos?

(George) (Sonriendo cargando dos maletas) estas son todas señorita?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) no señor George, aun faltan otras cuatro!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida ante tanto coqueteo) seis maletas?

(Latifa) (Riendo) baba te mando un sin fin de velos y conservas y yo te traigo especias, vestidos y cosas muy lindas y otras para Albert que creo que les van a gustar!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como esta baba?

(Latifa) (Riendo) volviéndose loco con esos camellos tuyos que no hacen caso hasta que les da un poquito de azúcar como tú los tenias acostumbrados! Y les da por escaparse y volver a los dos días por eso baba les mando poner marca para que no se los roben los beduinos!

(Alyson) (Riendo) bonita y campeón siempre fueron así, se iban por la noche a menos que hubiera frio y regresaban de madrugada al campamento! (Suspirando) extraño las dunas y los oasis!

(Latifa) (Pícara) mas que todos el Khemisset verdad?

(Alyson) (Riendo) la verdad si! Pero mas que nada el aroma del desierto por las noches!

(Latifa) (Pensativa) el desierto no huele a nada en especial por las noches!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) son tonterías mías no me hagas caso!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no dejas de ser la misma ayuni, eso me gusta! (Viendo a George) y a ti George nunca te ha llamado la atención visitar el desierto? Yo creo que te gustaría tanto como a Najda!

(George) (Sonriendo) tal vez lo visite cuando mi sobrina vaya de visita!

El viaje rumbo al departamento fue muy ameno con la conversación de las dos chicas mientras George no hacia mas que ver de reojo los hermosos ojos de la dama que había llegado que simplemente lo tenían hechizado con su belleza cosa que no paso desapercibida por su pícara sobrina que veía frente a ella la oportunidad de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, darle una buena esposa a su querido tío y devolverle el favor a Latifa de haberla casado con un buen hombre como Albert. Sin decir nada solo sonrío hasta que llegaron al departamento donde le mostro a Latifa en donde se quedaría mientras Violet y Gregory volvían de dejar a Annie en su departamento.

(Latifa) (Viendo el decorado de la habitación) es idéntica a la que tengo en casa de baba!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) quería que te sintieras cómoda para que te quedes mucho tiempo conmigo!

(Latifa) (Feliz) puedo ver tu recamara!

(Alyson) (Llevándola a la habitación de junto) esta es la mía! (Una habitación decorada con velos nacarados y cojines iguales) ya se que no tiene el colorido que te gusta pero me encanta!

(Latifa) (Viendo cada detalle) por que es que solo hay cosas tuyas aquí? (Viéndola a los ojos) no estas viviendo con Albert verdad? (Sorprendida) no me digas que te repudio después de lo que paso entre ustedes?

(Alyson) (Invitándola a sentarse) no es lo que piensas, han pasado muchas cosas desde que volvimos!

(Latifa) (Seria) y son tan graves para que el te deje así como así como si te hubiera aventado al viento?( Aventar al vientorechazar o abandonar)

(Alyson) (Seria) déjame que te cuente lo que ha pasado antes de que juzgues a mi habib!

(Latifa) (Seria) waja! (Esta bien) pero mas te vale que sea una buena explicación o ese Albert va a tener mashkil (problemas) conmigo, por que llamo a baba a que lo venga a azotar!

(Alyson) (Divertida) La, Latifa! Eso ni lo digas!

Las dos comenzaron a conversar poniéndose al día de lo que había sucedido desde que Alyson y Albert habían llegado para descubrir que este había sido comprometido con la hermanastra de la joven esposa del rubio. Como había ella sacado a su madre de casa de los Lancaster y como Philip parecía no cansarse de molestarla cada vez que podía. Las dos conversaron largamente hasta que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación antes de dejar entrar al guapo entrometido que tenía curiosidad de conocer a la hermosa amiga de su hermana.

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) se puede?

(Alyson) (Riendo) entra de una vez entrometido! (Sonriendo) Latifa, este es mi hermanito Gregory que se moría por conocerte!

(Gregory) (Sonrojado) Aly no digas tonterías! Yo solo tenia curiosidad por conocer al fin a la amiga que le ayudo a mi hermanita cuando tuvo aquel problema con el estúpido de Philip! (Abrazándola) muchas gracias Latifa, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Aly cuando yo no podía!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) así que tu eres mi hermanito Greg el dotado artista! Lograste al fin seguir tu sueño de escultor?

(Gregory) (Viendo a su hermana) ustedes hablaban de mí?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Latifa es como una hermana Greg, ella es la responsable de muchas cosas buenas en mi vida! Verdad ayuni?

(Latifa) (Riendo al recordar el matrimonio trampa) por lo menos intento que todas sean buenas Najda!

(Gregory) (Curioso) por que le llamas Najda?

(Latifa) (Riendo) Arifa Najda es el nombre de tu hermana en marruecos! Arifa por que es inteligente y Najda por que simplemente es valiente aun que no le guste que se lo digan por que se considera débil!

(Gregory) (Riendo) es un nombre muy acertado! (Abrazándola) si no fueras valiente no hubieras sobrevivido al desierto por tanto tiempo!

(Violet) (Entrando) permiso, será que puedo conocer a tu amiga hija?

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) que alegría poder conocer finalmente a la hermosa madre de mi querida Najda! Yo soy Latifa!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) la guardiana de mi linda Alyson!

(Albert) (Entrando) guardiana y conspiradora verdad Latifa?

(Latifa) (Riendo) Albert! A-salaam alaykum!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) as alaykum a-salaam Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar habib! Tienes que explicarme algunas cositas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) cuando quieras, ahora déjame saludar a Alyson! (Abrazándola ante la mirada recelosa de Gregory) hola hayati! (Besándola) te extrañe!

(Alyson) (Viendo la cara descontenta de su hermano) mira Albert, este es Gregory mi hermanito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya nos habíamos conocido por teléfono al menos! (Dándole la mano) William Andley, tu supuesto tutor para los de la Sorbona!

(Gregory) (Serio) muchas gracias por eso William! (Apretándole la mano fuertemente) es un placer conocerte al fin!

(Albert) (Devolviéndole el apretón divertido) el gusto es todo mío cuñadito!

(Gregory) (Serio) creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar cuñadito!

(Violet) (Soltándolos) eso será después ahora vamos afuera que Albert no vino solo!

Todos salieron a la sala a saludar a los tres acompañantes de Albert que habían llegado a firmar el contrato de compra del departamento de abajo. Con el iban Candy, Patty y Stear quienes esperaban en la sala junto a George y reían divertidos al ver a Gregory salir de la mano de su hermana para que Albert no la abrazara pues el joven sabia que Albert estaba comprometido con su hermana Vanessa y no entendía que hacia abrazando y besando a su Aly. Después de las presentaciones y de sentarse todos en la mesa a comer Alyson al fin pudo conocer a los dos jóvenes de lentes que serian sus vecinos pronto.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Alyson, Albert me dijo que piensas abrir una clínica!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) así es Candy, además le pedí a Albert que te lo dijera por que voy a necesitar una buena jefa de enfermeras y me preguntaba si tú querías ayudarme? Por lo menos mientras comienzo si no quieres hacerlo a largo plazo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo encantada, pero me gustaría poder seguir estudiando por que no me quiero quedar de enfermera sabes?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) lo que quiero es una clínica para estudiantes de medicina Candy! Cuando yo tuve que hacer mis prácticas, la universidad me permitió hacerlo en la clínica de la universidad para que pudiera terminar mi otra carrera y creo que es bueno ayudar a los otros estudiantes, asique tu podrías hacer tu practica medica en la clínica y encargarte de las enfermeras!

(Albert) (Riendo) vaya, estas mujeres si están muy activas! Solo falta que también quieras abrir una firma legal y te lleves a mis otros sobrinos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no, la verdad es que lo de las leyes lo hice solo para demostrarle a Henry que podía pero después de darles una muestra delo que puedo hacer creo que lo usare solo para defender la clínica o a mis amigos nada mas! Lo que quiero es hacer algo que creo que a mama y a Stear y Patty les interesara!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no me digas que sigues con aquella idea?

(Alyson) (Seria) y por que no? Ahora que conozco a un par de químico creo que no será tan difícil!

(Violet) (Curiosa) de que se trata hija?

(Alyson) (Poniendo el brazo cerca de Stear) podrías decirme a que huele?

(Stear) (Acercándose un poco cerrando los ojos) mirra, canela y no logro distinguir el resto!

(Patty) (Acercándose) manzanilla mi amor es manzanilla!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) tal vez funcione!

(Albert) (Acercándose a oler) es un aroma delicioso pero, yo no distingo todo eso!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) por eso quiero proponerles un negocio a tus sobrinos! Quiero agregar una perfumería exclusiva en la joyería de mama! (Viendo a Stear) quiero producir nuestras propias fragancias! Así como en la medina hay infinidad de fragancias me gustaría poder traerlas aquí y convertirlas en perfumes exóticos!

(Latifa) (Riendo) pensé que eso se te pasaría con el tiempo Najda, pero ya veo que sigue igual de soñadora que cuando te conocí! (Seria) hace mucho que no te veía así! (Viendo a Albert) creo que no me equivoque y me alegro mucho!

(Albert) (Sonriendo nervioso ante la posibilidad que Latifa dijera lo del matrimonio frente a su suegra y cuñado) bueno, yo creo que es hora de retirarnos!

(Latifa) (De pie seria) La, la, la! Tú y yo debemos hablar primero Albert!

(Albert) (Viendo la sonrisa de Alyson) pero por que no mejor lo dejamos para mañana!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo nervioso) waja! Mañana en tu oficina tu, Najda y yo tendremos una conversación!

(Alyson) (Seria) yo no puedo ir a las oficinas Andley mañana!

(Latifa) (Seria) si puedes por que vas a ir conmigo y jali George nos llevara! (Sonriendo convencida) Verdad George?

(George) (Sin pensar) lo que usted diga Latifa!

(Alyson) (Rezongando) lo que usted diga Latifa! Y si Vanessa se presenta que?

(Stear) (Levantándose) Albert, si tu quieres yo puedo llevar a las chicas a casa para que puedas conversar con Latifa! Le diremos a la tía Elroy que te quedaste firmando los papeles del nuevo departamento!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) así aprovechas a estar un rato más con Alyson!

(Patty) (Sonrojada de la risa) nosotros nos haremos cargo de Vanessa si llega a la mansión a buscarte!

(Albert) (Suspirando) esta bien Stear, George me llevara a casa mas tarde!

Los tres se sentaron en el pequeño estudio del departamento mientras afuera Violet y George le explicaban brevemente que relación había entre Albert, Alyson y Vanessa. En el estudio Latifa caminaba de un lado a otro para poner nervioso al rubio quien simplemente sostenía la mano de Alyson esperando a que Latifa disparara todas las preguntas que quisiera.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) ya Latifa, para que nos hiciste venir si no has dicho nada?

(Albert) (Apretándole la mano) no te preocupes hayati, Latifa solo quiere ponerme nervioso pero no lo va a conseguir!

(Alyson) (Viendo que ella parecía no poner atención) ayuni, ya déjate de trucos y di lo que estas pensando de una vez!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Albert) shou fee?

(Alyson) (Seria) que pasa de que?

(Latifa) (Seria) no te hagas! Como es posible que no estén viviendo juntos? Si baba se entera de que faltaron al juramento que hicieron no quiero ni imaginarlo!

(Albert) (Serio) no hemos faltado a ningún juramento! Alyson y yo seguimos juntos aun que no vivamos juntos en este momento!

(Latifa) (Seria) La, esto es un mashkil (problema) muy grande! Ustedes deberían estar juntos viviendo como lo manda Alah! (Viéndolo a los ojos) oh no será que te avergüenzas de darle su lugar a Najda frente a tu familia?

(Albert) (Serio) nunca podría avergonzarme de la mujer que amo! Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pero están cometiendo haraam!(pecado)

(Alyson) (Seria) pero es por un buen motivo Latifa! Si Albert no sigue con esa farsa Henry y sus hijos seguirán aprovechándose de todo lo que le quitaron a mama!

(Latifa) (Seria) entiendo que todo lo que están viviendo es con un propósito ayuni pero tengo un mal presentimiento me entiendes? Esta separación de ustedes no los llevara a nada bueno y si no se definen pronto los dos van a sufrir!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) eso no pasara Latifa! Yo amo a Alyson y eso no va cambiar ni hoy ni mañana ni en un mes ni en un año! Eso te lo puedo jurar!

(Latifa) (Triste) tuve un sueño muy feo hace unos días! Por eso vine Najda, te vi sufriendo mucho lejos de Albert! Y0 no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo ayuni!

(Alyson) (Abrazándola) entonces quédate conmigo y cuídame como antes!

(Latifa) (Riendo) porque crees que vine? Además baba insiste que si no consigo marido pronto tendrá que mandarme a la medina a exhibir mi figura para que alguno caiga! (Riendo) hasta me dijo que no importaba si no era árabe, puedes creerlo?

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert) ese baba se las trae verdad mi amor?

(Albert) (Recordando las miradas de George durante la cena) ya creo que se las trae!

(Latifa) (De pie) bueno ya que logre que Albert se quedara más tiempo los dejo para ir a descansar por que estoy muerta después del viaje y ustedes necesitan estar solos! (Saliendo) hasta mañana!

(Alyson) (Viéndola cerrar la puerta) viste lo mismo que yo?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nunca había visto a George tan distraído!

(Alyson) (Riendo) ya tengo tía!

(Albert) (Riendo divertido) Hayati no empieces que apenas se conocieron hoy! Seguramente George quedo asombrado por los hermosos ojos de Latifa, mira que aquí casi ninguna mujer usa ese maquillaje que usan ustedes! Ese que te queda tan lindo cuando lo usas! (Besándola) te veías hermosa la primera vez que te vi maquillada y vestida como odalisca para bailar para mí! Casi me muero cuando vi tu cuerpo moverse de esa forma tan sensual! (Abrazándola) parecía como si con cada movimiento me invitaras a acercarme a ti, recuerdas?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) si lo recuerdo! (Viéndolo) cuanto me gustaría estar aun en el desierto perdida contigo! Lejos de todos estos engaños y problemas! Si hace dos años hubiera sido valiente y me hubiera quedado a luchar por que mama y Gregory abandonaran a Henry me hubiera podido ir tranquila y no volver mas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y yo hubiera ido a buscarte igual que ahora y nos hubiéramos enamorado y yo me hubiera perdido en ese desierto contigo y no hubiera vuelto mas! Hubiéramos sido libres para amarnos y tener una familia!

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose en sus brazos) quédate conmigo por favor!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si me quedo tu hermanito se me echara encima a golpes! No le viste la cara que puso cuando te bese esta tarde?

(Alyson) (Recordándolo) Gregory! Tengo que hablar con el todavía! (Viéndolo a los ojos) mañana iré a verte a la oficina para firmar el contrato de compra de la propiedad donde estará la clínica!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) intentare no abrazarte cuando llegues, pero será muy difícil!

(Alyson) (Acompañándolo a la puerta) te veré mañana!

(Gregory) (Celoso viéndolos desde la puerta de la cocina) Alyson quiero hablar contigo!

(Alyson) (Sonriéndole al rubio) si no sobrevivo venga mi muerte!

(Albert) (Riendo) si necesitas ayuda vendré enseguida!

(Alyson) (Despidiéndose con un beso) adiós!

(Gregory) (Serio) te estoy esperando Alyson!

(Alyson) (Cerrando la puerta) Alyson? Ya no soy Aly?

(Gregory) que tienes tú con ese hombre?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) con Albert?

(Gregory) (Serio) ese es el novio de Vanessa no es así?

(Alyson) (Jalándolo a su habitación) vamos a hablar tú y yo!

(Gregory) (Serio) contéstame Alyson, que tienes tu que ver con el prometido de Vanessa? Acaso te estas buscando un problema mas serio con ellos?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) yo no quiero ningún problema, además Albert y yo tenemos algo mas serio de lo que supones! El compromiso de el con Vanessa fue impuesto por la tía de Albert y Henry!

(Gregory) (Molesto) y si lo sabes por que es que sigues con el? Acaso no ves que el va a casarse con Vanessa?

(Alyson) (Seria) el no va a casarse con Vanessa! No puede!

(Gregory) (Molesto) claro que va poder y la única que saldrá lastimada en todo esto serás tú si no lo dejas ahora!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Albert nunca me haría eso Greg! El me ama!

(Gregory) (Asustado) hay no! No me digas que tú y el son amantes!

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert y yo no somos amantes Gregory!

(Gregory) (Viéndola a los ojos) tus ojos no me mienten Aly, tú y ese hombre tienen algo verdad?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no algo Gregory! Mucho!

(Gregory) (Caminando desesperado de un lado a otro) claro, y como ya consiguió lo que quiso contigo ahora no tiene reparo en mantenerte engañada mientras el se casa con Vanessa! Debe ser tan víbora con ella para hacerte esto!

(Alyson) (Tomándole la mano) mírame a la cara Gregory! Tú crees que yo soy tan tonta como para dejarme engañar de esa manera por Albert?

(Gregory) (Acariciándole la mejilla) no eres tonta y lo sabes! Pero ese tipo tiene una cara de pícaro cuando te ve que no me gusta nada!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y como quieres que me vea si el también me ama?

(Gregory) (Serio) yo no quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo Aly! Por favor deja a ese tipo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no puedo!

(Gregory) (Serio) por tu bien, déjalo que se case con Vanessa y no te metas en el camino de esa loca o volverán a hacerte daño!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) no puedo dejar a Albert! Lo amo demasiado y se que el no ama a Vanessa!

(Gregory) (Serio) si no lo dejas voy a ir a exigirle que no se te acerque mas! No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, acaso no entiendes?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) Gregory, lo que voy a decirte no se lo puedes decir a mama!

(Gregory) (Serio) si vas a decirme que ya te acostaste con el creo que mama ya lo sabe!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) lo que ella no sabe y tu sabrás ahora es que Albert y yo estamos casados!

(Gregory) (Aturdido) como?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Albert es mi esposo!

(Gregory) (Furioso) y como es posible que ese imbécil este comprometido con Vanessa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ese compromiso fue impuesto y solo lo esta sosteniendo mientras logramos recuperar lo que Henry le robo a mama!

(Gregory) (Serio) como que papa le robo a mama?

(Alyson) (Seria) lo lamento Greg, pero todo lo que Henry tiene se lo robo a mama!

(Gregory) (Furioso) como se atrevió? Esto tendrá que pagarlo, te lo juro!

Continuara…

Próximamente: capitulo 22: **Una fiesta Desastrosa**

Yajaira


	22. Chapter 22

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 22**

**Una Fiesta Desastrosa**

Después de conversar toda la noche al fin Gregory se había retirado, al verlo desaparecer en su habitación Alyson salió a traer un vaso de leche como ya le era costumbre desde que había comenzado a vivir con George. Al entrar a la cocina como era costumbre lo encontró sentado frente a dos vasos de leche tibia esperándola para conversar un poco.

(Alyson) (Sentándose mientras le sonreía) pensé que ya te habías dormido jali!

(George) (Sonriendo) vi cuando entraste a tu habitación con tu hermano y quería saber como te había ido?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) no lo tomo muy bien! Además creo que no le gusto la idea de que Albert este pretendiendo ser el prometido de Vanessa!

(George) (Serio) en eso tiene razón! Yo creo que William y tu ya deberían esta viviendo juntos si es que realmente se casaron!

(Latifa) (Entrando) claro que se casaron! Mi baba fue el que hizo el contrato con Albert!

(George) (Curioso) contrato?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) los matrimonios de ellos no son como los nuestros jali, ellos hacen contratos de palabra!

(Latifa) (Seria) la palabra de un hombre vale contrato y Albert tomo a Najda como esposa el mismo día que Abdul mi hermano tomo esposa! (Curiosa) acaso usted nunca se ha casado George?

(George) (Riendo) no señorita, yo no me he casado!

(Latifa) (Confundida) pero por que? yo no le veo ningún defecto!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) en la tierra de Latifa, los hombres que tienen algún defecto físico muy feo son los que están solteros por que tienen que tener una dote muy grande para que la novia los acepte como maridos!

(George) (Serio) dote? Albert te dio una dote?

(Alyson) (Riendo) si, Albert me dio mi oro! Y es una joya muy hermosa!

(George) (Serio) como fue que tu y Albert resultaron casados?

(Latifa) (Sentándose) eso es un cuento largo! (Nerviosa) y aun no me contesto por que no se a casado usted George? Acaso no ha encontrado a la mujer ideal?

(George) (Viéndola a los ojos sin saber por que) no estoy muy seguro!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) con su permiso, creo que voy a bailar un rato antes de dormir!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) bailas antes de dormir?

(Alyson) (Riendo) acaso tu ya no lo haces?

(Latifa) (Tomando la mano de George) venga George, déjenos demostrarle algo mas de mi tierra!

George se dejo llevar por las dos muchachas que al estar en la sala pusieron algo de música y comenzaron a danzar divertidas, Alyson danzo hasta quedar agotada y se retiro lentamente sin decir nada mientras Latifa bailaba para George un rato mas. Al terminarse la música se despidió divertida y fue a dormir dejando a un George muy pensativo quien al verla desaparecer lanzo un suspiro profundo pues había estado controlándose después de tremenda demostración de baile que había tenido por parte de la hermosa joven amiga de Alyson. Estuvo largo rato pensando en la sala intentando calmar su corazón que parecía latir mas fuerte de lo normal aun pensando en los hermosos ojos negros de Latifa que lo hacían sentirse confuso y turbado desde el primer momento que los había visto, no se dio cuenta de la mirada divertida que tenia Alyson observándolo en silencio con la puerta de su habitación entreabierta, definitivamente no se había equivocado, Latifa era la mujer para su jali. Después de varios días al fin llego el día de la fiesta en casa de los Andley donde debían anunciar el próximo nacimiento del hijo de los Cornwell, Patty estaba muy entusiasmada aun que también muy nerviosa por que al hablar con su madre y contarle la noticia no lo habían tomado muy bien, después de haber discutido con ellos los días anteriores esta seria la primera vez que los vería desde que le dijeran que se había casado y que pronto seria madre. A la fiesta asistieron todos los miembros de la familia Andley y los amigos mas allegados e importantes de la sociedad entre ellos Henry Lancaster y sus hijos. Esa noche Violet decidió que era hora de enfrentar sus peores temores por lo que no dudo por ningún momento que ella también asistiría en compañía de su hijo Gregory. Alyson se resistió por completo a asistir con ellos a pesar de que Latifa y Violet insistieron mucho en que debía presentarse de una vez por todas para darle la cara a Henry al cual ella aun no había visto. Al fin habían logrado convencerla aun que lo que menos quería en ese momento era enfrentarse a Henry Lancaster, pero si su madre estaba dispuesta a darle la cara ella se sentía con la obligación de acompañarla. Al fin la hora de la fiesta llego y casi todos los invitados estaban ya en la fiesta cuando llegaron Violet acompañada de sus hijos y una dama hermosamente ataviada de marroquí al igual que su hija quien esa noche había optado por ir vestida de la forma que la señora Elroy la había conocido, como musulmana. La fiesta ya había dado inicio cuando Albert noto en la puerta cuando entraban Violet del brazo de Gregory seguidos por las dos musulmanas mas hermosas que habían visto sus amistades. Los ojos de Henry se posaron inmediatamente sobre Violet y su hijo Gregory sin darse cuenta que una de las damas que los acompañaban esa noche no era otra mas que Alyson la hija de Violet. Los ojos de Philip sin embargo estaban fijos en Latifa que realmente se veía hermosa, pero al ver la figura de la otra muchacha junto a ella quedo sin aliento mas aun cuando vio que se trataba de su queridísima hermanastra Alyson que simplemente se veía arrasadora esa noche con ese maquillaje y ese vestido que delineaba tan sensualmente su cuerpo. Albert se acerco a dar la bienvenida y después de conversar un rato Violet vio como Henry comenzaba a acercarse a ellos.

(Henry) (Serio) buenas noches Violet! (Viendo a su hijo) no piensas saludarme Gregory?

(Gregory) (Serio) buenas noches padre!

(Henry) (Serio) me gustaría hablar con ustedes un momento si a William no le molesta que los separe del grupo un instante!

(William) (Viendo a Violet asentir) por supuesto que no me molesta Henry!

(Gregory) (Serio) mama, si me permites me gustaría hablar con papa a solas un momento!

(Violet) (Seria) creo que yo debo hacerlo primero Gregory! (Sonriendo) en unos minutos volveré y podrás conversar con el!

(Henry) (Serio, tomando la mano de su esposa) ahora se las devuelvo!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Alyson comenzar a alejarse) a donde vas Najda?

(Alyson) (Seria) a saludar a Archie y a Terry!

(Gregory) (Viendo a Philip de lejos) no te alejes mucho!

(Alyson) (Cubriéndose el rostro con el velo) ahora vuelvo!

(Albert) (Viéndola tan linda) no te metas en problemas!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose a él) quien es esa? (Viendo a Latifa) veo que invitaste a dos sirvientas a la fiesta!

(Latifa) (Altiva) tu eres una de las sirvientas verdad querida! Por que no vas a traerme algo de beber? En mi país las princesas no nos dignamos a servirnos solas!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) ridícula!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) odalisca!

(Albert) (Serio) Vanessa, por favor! respeta a mis invitados! (Viendo a Latifa) su alteza lamento mucho esta terrible equivocación de la señorita al llamarle sirvienta!

(Latifa) (Seria) waja esta bien acepto sus disculpas Albert, solamente aléjela de mi antes que decida llamar a mis sirvientes para que le propinen los latigazos por su atrevimiento!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) entonces la sirvienta es aquella?

(Albert) (Tomándola del brazo) te dije que basta!

(Gregory) (Viendo como Albert se la llevaba del brazo) esa niña se va a morir cuando vea a quien le dijo sirvienta ahora! (Viendo a Latifa) tu eres una princesa?

(Latifa) (Guiñándole el ojo) para mi baba si!

(Gregory) (Riendo) ya veo por que Alyson te quiere tanto! Eres muy ocurrente! Y eso de los latigazos te quedo muy bueno!

(Latifa) (Seria) eso lo dije en serio! En mi tierra cuando cometes una falta grave como insultar a alguien sin el mas mínimo respeto el ofendido tiene derecho a pedir que se te castigue en la plaza publica con latigazos!

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) eso es una barbaridad!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pero tienes que ser muy pero muy bruto para llegar a tales faltas! (Tomándole la mano) ven acompáñame a recorrer el salón que quiero ver donde anda Najda!

En el salón de junto un poco mas privado Henry veía a Violet quien estaba frente a el seria, en sus ojos no había ni una pisca de temor que el esperaba encontrar cuando la viera de nuevo. Violet lo veía con ojos desafiantes, por ningún motivo pensaba demostrarle que aun le temía.

(Violet) (Seria) y bien? Que era lo que querías decirme?

(Henry) (Serio) cuando piensas dejarte de tonterías y volver a casa?

(Violet) (Seria) acaso no has recibido de mi abogado la solicitud de divorcio?

(Henry) por favor Violet! Eso es ridículo y lo sabes! Además, de que piensas vivir ahora que no tendrás mi apoyo económico?

(Violet) (Seria) tengo mi joyería y algunos ahorros de lo que tu no sabías nada!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) la joyería te recuerdo que yo puedo cerrarla cuando se me de la gana!

(Violet) (Seria) como lo harías? De la misma forma que te atreviste a vender la casa de mi madre? Cuantas firmas piensas falsificar para seguir molestándome?

(Henry) (Serio) no se de que me hablas!

(Violet) (Seria) te hablo de la venta de la casa de mi madre que hiciste a mis espaldas falsificando mi firma para quedarte con el dinero que recibiste! (Furiosa) eres un desgraciado Henry! Jamás pensé que me hubiera casado con un ladrón!

(Henry) (Tomándola del brazo con fuerza) no te permito que me insultes, no mientras aun sea tu esposo!

(Violet) (Adolorida) suéltame!

(Henry) (Acercándose mas a ella) que piensas hacer? Llamar a tu hijo para que venga a defenderte?

(Alyson) (Quien estaba detrás de el) si no sueltas a mi madre te juro por mi vida que vas a lamentarlo!

(Henry) (Reconociendo la voz de su hijastra) así que al fin me darás la cara?

(Alyson) (Jalando a Violet) no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi madre!

(Henry) (Riéndose al verla vestida de esa forma) de que ridiculez vienes disfrazada?

(Alyson) (Seria) mama, porque no vas al salón con Gregory y Latifa, yo voy a hablar con Henry un momento!

(Violet) (Seria) hija no creo prudente…(Viendo la mirada fría de su hija) estaré cerca!

(Henry) (Viéndola salir) así que ahora te convertiste en musulmana! Que ridícula te ves!

(Alyson) (Seria) no tanto como tu intentando robarte mi dinero! Como te sentiste cuando fuiste al banco y no encontraste nada? (Sonriendo burlona) no sabes lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de estúpido que debiste poner cuando el gerente te dijo que yo había retirado todo de las cuentas!

(Henry) (Serio) yo solo intentaba darle a Violet lo que te correspondía pues creímos que habías muerto!

(Alyson) (Seria) por favor! no intentes verme la cara de estúpida por que sabes muy bien que no lo soy! (Furiosa) me hiciste pasar por las peores humillaciones toda mi vida, pase hambre por tu culpa y tuve que soportar a tus hijos sin que nadie me ayudara pero eso se acabo! Ahora no puedes hacer nada en mi contra!

(Henry) (Serio) yo siempre te trate igual que a mis hijos por que te consideraba mi hija! Eres una malagradecida siempre lo fuiste!

(Alyson) y tu un ladrón, acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hiciste con mi madre? Le robaste la herencia que le dejo mi padre y si yo no hubiera vuelto a tiempo también te hubieras quedado con lo que me correspondía!

(Henry) (Dándole una fuerte bofetada) a mi me respetas niña estúpida!

(Alyson) (Cubriéndose el rostro donde la sangre comenzaba a salir abundante de su boca) esta fue la ultima vez que me tocaste! La próxima vez te juro que la vas a lamentar!

Sin decir mas salió al salón en donde Violet la esperaba, al verla salir vio como se venia colocando el velo en el rostro de nuevo pero este se había pegado a sus labios manchándose de la sangre que no parecía parar de salir, traía los ojos humedecidos intentando no dejar que las lagrimas salieran.

(Violet) (Asustada) estas bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Agachando la cara) vámonos mama, no quiero que habib me vea así!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) que fue lo que te paso Najda? (Viendo el velo manchado) quien se atrevió a golpearte de ese modo? (Viendo a Henry salir del salón) acaso dejaste que ese tipo te pusiera la mano encima Najda? (Furiosa) ahora vamos a ver si se atreve a levantarme la mano a mi!

(Alyson) (Tomándola del brazo) por favor Latifa, esto es un asunto entre el y yo! Solo vámonos a casa por favor!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) que fue lo que te paso? Quien te pego?

(Violet) (Seria) fue Henry! Es hora de irnos a casa!

(Gregory) (Serio viendo a su padre de lejos) aun no, yo todavía tengo que hablar con el!

(Alyson) (Deteniéndolo) Greg por favor, no ahora!

(Gregory) (Viendo una lagrima escaparse de los ojos de su hermana) es ahora o nunca Aly! Esto no se puede quedar así!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) por favor, hazlo por mi! Llévame a casa!

(George) (Acercándose) Alyson, William quiere que te lleve arriba para curarte el rostro!

(Alyson) (Viendo de lejos el rostro furioso de Albert) vámonos a casa jali!

(George) (Viéndola a los ojos) William esta a punto de explotar, no le des un motivo para hacerlo! Déjame llevarte arriba para curarte ese labio!

A lo lejos Vanessa y Philip veían de reojo a Violet y sus acompañantes, Vanessa aun no podía creer que esa mujer tan hermosamente vestida fuera la insípida de Alyson. Al ver como George el sirviente de Albert la atendía y la mirada que Albert no le quitaba de encima a la muchacha no se aguanto mas y comenzó a acercarse a donde aun intentaban convencerla de que fuera a la habitación de arriba a curarse.

(Vanessa) (Alejándose) ahora vengo Philip!

(Philip) (Sonriendo malicioso) a donde vas Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Seria) a saludar a mi hermanita!

(Philip) (Riendo) ten cuidado con lo que haces!

(Gregory) (Viéndola acercarse) será mejor que nos vayamos ahora!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) acaso no van a saludar? (Viendo a Violet) no piensas saludarme mamita querida?

(Violet) (Seria) por favor ayúdame a llevarla al auto George!

(Vanessa) (Viendo a Alyson) como te atreviste a presentarte en la casa de mi prometido vestida en esas fachas Alyson? (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) te ves realmente ridícula!

(Gregory) (Poniéndose frente a ella) por que no mejor tomas tu escoba y sales volando lejos de aquí bruja!

(Vanessa) (Dándole una bofetada) no me hables así! Respétame!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Albert acercarse) déjala Gregory mejor ayúdanos a salir con Alyson de aquí! Ese labio se ve muy mal después de que tu padre la golpeo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tu no te metas estúpida!

(Gregory) (Entendiendo las intenciones de Latifa) no te permito que le faltes el respeto a ninguna de ellas Vanessa, controla ese carácter tan vulgar que tienes! No pareces una dama de sociedad si no una cualquiera sin educación!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) las únicas cualquiera aquí son esas dos que están contigo! Tu madre y tu hermana no son mas que un par de estúpidas mujerzuelas!

El salón se quedo en completo silencio ante los gritos de Vanessa quien en ese momento se quedo fría al ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Albert se encontraba parado detrás de ella junto con la señora Elroy y su familia. La mirada de la señora Elroy estaba fija en el rostro de Alyson quien intentaba cubrirse detrás de Violet para que no vieran el velo ensangrentado que cubría su rostro.

(Elroy) (Viendo a Vanessa) quien es la dama del velo?

(Violet) (Seria) es mi hija señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Vanessa) esa es la forma en la que tratas a tu madre y a tu hermana Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Totalmente sonrojada) señor Elroy yo…

(Albert) (Serio) como comprenderás tía, después de esta demostración de tan poca educación yo no puedo seguir comprometido con esta…. señorita!

(Elroy) (Seria) lo entiendo hijo! (Viendo a Candy) Candy, has el favor de atender a la hija de la señora Lancaster!

(Violet) (Seria) creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a mi hija a casa! Ya ha tenido suficientes humillaciones por parte de Henry y Vanessa! Le agradezco mucho su preocupación Emilia, pero prefiero llevarme a mi hija en este momento!

(Albert) (Viéndola pálida) no creo que sea prudente que la saquen de aquí en ese estado! (Acercándose a ella) yo creo que ella debería quedarse!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo suplicante) no se preocupe por mi por favor, mama me llevara a casa!

(Albert) (Susurrándole) es hora de hablar!

(Alyson) (Asustada ante esa posibilidad de revelar todo en ese momento) habib, no!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) no aguanto mas!

(Alyson) (Desmayándose ante todos) no!

Albert la sostuvo en brazos al verla perder el sentido, sin decir nada la levanto en brazos ante la mirada de todos y la llevo al segundo nivel para que Candy la atendiera como era debido, mientras Vanessa veía con rabia a Violet y Gregory quienes estaban serios frente a ella quien no podía decirles todo lo que quería en ese momento pues la tía Elroy no se había movido de donde estaba. Después del incomodo silencio Archie les pidió a los de la orquesta que siguieran tocando para que todos volvieran a la fiesta y dejaran de lado el bochornoso comportamiento que había tenido Vanessa hacia unos momentos. Terry y Archie solamente cruzaron miradas y una sonrisa divertida al ver que Albert se había librado de ese compromiso tan fácilmente sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Philip al ver aquel incomodo problema no hiso mas que salir discretamente después de haberle hecho una señal a Eliza para verse fuera de la mansión. Eliza al ver que Anthony se encontraba con sus primos no dudo por un segundo ir tras su amante quien ya fuera de la casa la subió a su auto y se la llevo a su refugio privado en el centro de la ciudad. Si Vanessa había echado a perder su noche el no pensaba echar a perder la suya si podía pasarla tranquilo al lado de su fierecilla como el apodaba a Eliza. Mientras tanto en la mansión Henry se había acercado a Vanessa para ver si podía ayudarle a la imprudente de su hija a componer ese desastre que había causado con su comportamiento.

(Henry) (Apenado) lamento mucho que haya visto este comportamiento de Vanessa señora Elroy pero como usted comprenderá ella esta muy alterada desde que Alyson mi hija saco a Violet de casa!

(Violet) (Seria) será mejor que no sigas Henry o no respondo!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) perdóneme señora Elroy pero la partida de mama de casa me tiene muy triste y alterada! Mi hermana Alyson siempre ha sido una mala influencia en casa y por eso es que no la tolero!

(Gregory) (Saludando cortésmente a la dama) señora Elroy, me alegra mucho verla de nuevo! Gregory Lancaster para servirle! Me disculpo por el mal comportamiento de Vanessa esta noche, es una lastima que ella no quiera a mi hermanita Alyson pero le aseguro que no seguiremos incomodando la reunión!

(Elroy) (Seria viendo a Vanessa) hablaremos después querida! (Viendo a Violet) porque no me acompañan a mi mesa Violet, me gustaría poder conversar contigo y con tu hijo un momento. (Viendo a Latifa y las joyas que llevaba) la señorita viene contigo?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) ella es Latifa Hallef de Marruecos y esta de visita con nosotros!

(Latifa) (Haciendo una breve venia) A-Salaam Alaykum señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo levemente) acompáñenos por favor! (Viendo a Henry) lo veré mas tarde Henry!

Vanessa y Henry vieron como Gregory se alejaba detrás de las tres damas y se sentaban en la mesa principal a conversar con la señora Elroy, mientras en la habitación de Albert a donde el había llevado a Alyson seguido por Candy, esta comenzaba a reaccionar y al ver en donde estaba intento sentarse pero Albert la detuvo.

(Albert) (Serio) como te sientes? (Viendo el labio partido) ese Henry es un imbécil! Como se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo le reclame lo que le hiso a mi madre y lo llame ladrón! Creo que fue mas de lo que el pudo soportar de alguien a quien cree tan poca cosa!

(Albert) (Acariciándole el rostro) creo que es hora de dejar todas las tonterías de lado mi amor! Es hora de que vengas a vivir conmigo!

(Alyson) (Negando) ahora no Albert! Ahora mas que nunca debo estar con mama!

(Albert) (Desesperado) pero tu eres mi esposa y yo no aguanto mas tenerte lejos! (El ruido del frasco de alcohol cayendo les recordó que Candy estaba en la habitación con ellos) ni una palabra de esto a nadie Candy!

(Candy) (Acercándose) ella es tu esposa Albert? Pero por que no habías dicho nada?

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) ni una palabra a nadie Candy! Ni siquiera a Terry!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) te lo prometo Albert, pero por que no me dijiste nada?

(Alyson) (Levantándose) por favor Albert, deja que me vaya con mama a casa!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) esta es tu casa! (Viéndola) no quiero que estés lejos donde no pueda defenderte de los golpes y los insultos de Henry y sus hijos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) este golpe fue el ultimo que Henry va a darme! (Viéndolo) no volveré a dejar que me toque! Pero si tu le dices a todos que soy tu esposa vamos a tener problemas y lo sabes!

(Candy) (Limpiándole el labio) mira como lo tienes de ansioso Alyson, si no vienes pronto el tendrá que irse a vivir contigo!

(Albert) (Pensativo) esa es una buena solución! Me iré a vivir contigo!

(Alyson) (Seria) estás loco? Es lo mismo que decirle a todos que somos marido y mujer! (Abrazándolo) solo esperemos que el divorcio de mama salga y entonces podremos vivir juntos! Recuerda que aun no sabemos en donde esta lo que Henry le quito de la herencia de papa!

(Candy) (Saliendo) los dejare solos! (Guiñando el ojo) estaré en mi cuarto esperando que pasen por mi!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) espérame Candy, será mejor que bajemos ya!

(Albert) (Haciéndole señas a Candy) en cinco minutos Candy!

(Alyson) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) mama esta esperándome Albert!

(Albert) (Besándola dulcemente) solo unos minutos, no seas mala conmigo! Mira que desde que te vi entrar no aguanto las ganas de besarte!

(Alyson) (Rodeándole el cuello) te extraño! (Besándolo suavemente) no sabes cuanta falta me haces!

(Albert) (Sentándola en sus piernas) cuando nos veremos de nuevo en nuestro refugio?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) mañana te parece bien?

(Albert) (Feliz) esta vez yo te daré un masaje que te va relajar te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si es como el que te di no creo que me relaje!

(Albert) (Siendo) a qué hora te veo?

(Alyson) (Levantándose) a las 2 te parece?

(Albert) (Abriéndole la puerta) estará perfecto!

(Vanessa) (Detrás de la puerta) y que se supone que será perfecto? Acaso ustedes ya se conocían?

(Alyson) (Seria) nunca has aprendido a no escuchar detrás de las puertas?

(Vanessa) (Seria) no cuando mi prometido se encierra en su habitación con una zorra como tu!

(Albert) (Deteniendo la mano que ya tenia levantada) no te atrevas a pegarle a tu hermana!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) esta zorra no es nada mío!

(Albert) (Serio) no admito ese comportamiento en mi presencia Vanessa, y mucho menos en contra de una de mis socias!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) así que esta te esta conquistando verdad?

(Alyson) (Seria) esta tiene su nombre y esta no necesita conquistar a nadie!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) vamos a ver a Violet!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no puedes marcharte dejándome aquí William!

(Albert) (Serio) creo haberte dicho que mis obligaciones contigo se habían terminado hace unos momentos en el salón! No quiero ni tengo nada que hablar contigo en este momento Vanessa, ya tuve suficiente con lo que vi de tu comportamiento hoy!

(Vanessa) (Desesperada) pero William, tu no puedes terminar nuestro compromiso por una tontería como esta!

(Candy) (Saliendo de su habitación) lo lamento Albert pero no pude encontrar el ungüento para la herida de Alyson! (Viendo a Vanessa) no vas a bajar a la fiesta Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Pasando de largo) creo que mejor me retirare ya que William no quiere seguir viéndome esta noche! (Viendo a Alyson) al parecer prefiere la compañía de cierta zorra!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) adiós hermanita!

(Vanessa) (Seria) espero que sepas que si me voy en este momento William, no volverás a verme hasta que me pidas perdón!

(Albert) (Tomando el brazo de Alyson y el de Candy) vamos a la mesa que nos esperan!

(Vanessa) (Zapateando molesta) estúpido!

(Candy) (Ofendida) pero que modales! No pareces una dama Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Alejándose) no te entrometas donde no te llaman!

Albert bajo con sus dos acompañantes después de Vanessa y se dirigió a la mesa principal en donde la señora Elroy conversaba aun con Violet pues realmente le agradaba la educación de ella. Al ver el rostro de Alyson al sentarse en la mesa pudieron notar el labio inferior de la muchacha totalmente partido y un poco hinchado, aun no podía comprender que podía haber hecho la muchacha para que Henry la golpeara de esa forma. Del otro lado del salón Henry la observaba serio, aun no podía creer que Violet se le hubiera enfrentado de esa forma y como Alyson a la que siempre había podido humillar y pisotear se le hubiera parado de frente y le hubiera dicho todos esos reclamos. Tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer que Violet volviera a casa con el y que Vanessa volviera a reafirmar su compromiso con William Andley o no podría soportar los ataques que Alyson pudiera hacerle ahora que contaba con toda esa fortuna que el no había podido quitarle, si en algún momento había necesitado la fortuna de los Andley ese momento era ahora. Vio a su hija Vanessa acercarse claramente molesta y solo atino a llevarla al salón en donde momentos antes había estado discutiendo con Alyson.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) esa estúpida esta detrás de William papa!

(Henry) (Serio) no digas tonterías Vanessa! Alyson apenas conoce a los Andley, además estoy seguro que solamente debe tener negocios con ellos, recuerda que ella siempre le ha tenido miedo a las relaciones con cualquier tipo de muchachos!

(Vanessa) (Seria) sabes a que habitación la llevo William cuando la estúpida se desmayo? (Viendo la cara de su padre) la llevo a su habitación papa! Ni siquiera la llevo a alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes si no que la llevo a su habitación y la acostó en su cama!

(Henry) (Serio) vamos hija, tu sabes mejor que nadie que William es un caballero!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) caballero? Lo que es, es un idiota que no sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y la porquería! (Viéndose ella misma) como es posible que le ponga mas atención a la estúpida de Alyson que a mi que siempre he sido mucho mas bella que ella?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) no podemos negar que Alyson ya no es la misma muchacha desagraciada que vimos hace un par de años hija! Ahora es toda una mujer y es bella también!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pero nunca mas bella que yo! Ella no podría volver loco a ningún hombre por mas arreglada que se ponga por que es una estúpida miedosa!

(Henry) (Serio) pero es humilde y eso atrae a los hombres como el imbécil de William que se la pasa haciendo caridades todo el tiempo! (Tomándola del brazo) no se como le vayas a hacer Vanessa pero ahora mas que nunca necesitamos que lo tuyo con William se realice me entiendes?

(Vanessa) (Preocupada) pero por que papa, que es lo que pasa? Nunca te había visto tan nervioso!

(Henry) (Serio) Alyson ya sabe que yo le quite su parte de la herencia a Violet y dice que va a recuperarla a como de lugar! (Molesto) tengo que hacer que Violet vuelva a casa para que Alyson no me ataque!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) acaso ella te dijo claramente que sabia que tu te quedaste con ese dinero?

(Henry) (Serio) no solo eso! Violet ya sabe que vendí la casa de su madre y quiere que le de el dinero o le devuelva la casa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero tu dijiste que todo eso había sido bien hecho papa! Ahora no me vengas a decir que hay posibilidad de que esas dos nos quiten algo!

(Henry) (Serio) por supuesto que lo hice todo bien pero siempre hay la posibilidad de que Alyson nos demande por todo lo demás!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esa estúpida no podría hacernos nada papa! Recuerda que a pesar de todo Gregory es también nuestro hermano y tu eres su padre y ella no querrá hacerlo sufrir!

(Henry) sea como sea tu matrimonio con William debe llevarse a cabo para respaldar la parte de la fortuna que te di! Juntándola con el dinero de William no podrán decir que no es tuyo!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) y si el estúpido ese no quiere seguir con el compromiso?

(Henry) (Serio) entonces tendrás que obligarlo a que cumpla su palabra a como de lugar!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no quiero que Alyson se interponga en nada papa! (Pensando divertida) creo que Philip también tendrá que ayudarnos! El si sabe como manejar a la estúpida de Alyson! Así podre ocuparme completamente de William sin que el se ponga a hacer caridad con ella y con Violet!

(Henry) (Serio) yo me encargo de Violet y Gregory! Ese muchacho va tener que volver a la universidad donde yo lo puse quiera o no!

(Vanessa) (Seria) y que harás para recuperar a la estúpida de Violet si ni siquiera sabes en donde esta viviendo ella!

(Henry) (Serio) eso lo sabremos muy pronto!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de pronto y Terry entro acompañado de Archie quienes habían visto entrar a la pareja y tenían curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaban haciendo dentro desde hacia ya bastante rato. Inmediatamente después de ellos entro Anthony con tres copas en la mano, supuestamente para aparentar que estaban escondiéndose de la tía Elroy para poder tomar un trago a sus anchas.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) perdonen, no sabíamos que estaba ocupado el estudio!

(Terry) (Quitándole una copa a Anthony) lamentamos la interrupción pero la señora Elroy no nos ve con buenos ojos cuando queremos tomar un trago!

(Anthony) (Serio) acaso no les gusta la fiesta? (Viendo a Vanessa) deberías aprovechar para bailar con el tío William, Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo desganada) creo que William no esta de humor para bailar esta noche!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pero que falta de confianza futura suegrita! (Tomándola de la mano) por que no baila conmigo un rato?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) yo pido la segunda pieza!

(Anthony) (Serio) pues no me quedara mas remedio que esperar la tercera!

(Vanessa) (Alagada) de acuerdo muchachos! Veamos si así se anima un poco William y me deja bailar con el!

(Henry) (Sonriendo malicioso) no dudo que el quiera bailar contigo cuando te vea tan bien acompañada hija!

Los tres muchachos salieron del estudio acompañando a Vanessa quien se veía mas contenta ante la posibilidad de darle celos al rubio patriarca mientras bailaba con los tres galantes muchachos. Albert vio extrañado a Terry quien bailaba con Vanessa divertido a medio salón mientras Candy no se veía tan divertida al ver como Vanessa parecía bailar un poco mas pegada de lo que debía a su esposo quien se veía de lo mas divertido. A la siguiente pieza le toco el turno a Annie quien estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento a poner en su lugar al coqueto de Archie quien reía galante a la estúpida esa con la que estaba bailando, luego fue el turno de Anthony quien al ver que Eliza no se encontraba se dio gusto bailando dos piezas con ella mientras veía de reojo como Henry parecía ver al frio Albert no tomarle importancia al hecho de que su prometida estuviera bailando con otros y no con el. Latifa observaba la cara de Henry y sin esperar se levanto y vio a Albert.

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) Albert, me permites una pieza?

(Albert) (Serio) tu bailas esta música?

(Latifa) (Viendo la orquesta) no pero pienso pedirles que toquen algo mas apropiado!

(Albert) (Levantándose) si me disculpan, iré a bailar con la hermosa dama!

(Elroy) (Seria) ten cuidado hijo, no quiero otro escándalo con los Lancaster!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe Emilia, no creo que Vanessa se atreva a dar otro espectáculo esta noche!

Latifa camino hacia la orquesta y momentos después comenzó a escucharse una melodía completamente diferente y a medio salón Latifa sonriente comenzó a danzar alrededor de Albert una danza muy tranquila y ante la mirada de asombro de la tía Elroy y sus sobrinos Albert seguía el ritmo que Latifa llevaba. Realmente la danza oriental era hermosa y ante la mirada de admiración de todos vio en dirección a Alyson y comenzó a llamarla con un movimiento de manos invitándola a unirse a ellos, esta al ver la mirada de odio que tenia Vanessa parada junto a su padre se levanto y comenzó a danzar desde la mesa hasta reunirse con los dos que bailaban solos en la pista, con un movimiento delicado fue acercándose hasta que tomo las manos de Latifa dejando a Albert danzando en medio de las dos mientras ellas danzaban alrededor de el. Después de un momento Latifa se aparto un poco dirigiéndose a Anthony quien se veía hipnotizado por la danza y lo llevo a la pista mostrándole como debía danzar dejando a Alyson danzando frente a Albert quien le sonreía divertido al ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos cuatro. Al terminar la música se dejo escuchar un ruido ensordecedor, todos los invitados estaban de pie aplaudiéndole a las dos parejas que estaban a media pista tratando de respirar mas tranquilos. Ante la mirada furiosa de Henry y Vanessa Albert se inclino lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído a Alyson.

(Albert) (Susurrando) no sabes las ganas que tengo de llevarte de vuelta a mi habitación en este momento!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo mira la cara de Vanessa y se te quitaran las ganas!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Anthony) ves que no es tan difícil?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) jamás había bailado de esta forma!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pues no lo haces para nada mal! (Viéndolo) eres familiar de William?

(Anthony) (Dándole la mano) soy su sobrino, Anthony Brown!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) te pareces mucho a el! (Viendo disimuladamente) como ves a la chica Lancaster?

(Anthony) (Susurrando) bastante molesta!

(Latifa) (Tomándole el brazo) fantástico!

(Albert) (Ofreciéndole el brazo) vamos?

(Alyson) (Tomándole el bazo sonriendo) vamos!

Las dos parejas comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la mesa en donde la señora Elroy y Violet sonreían felices después de aquella hermosa demostración de danza árabe que habían dado las dos damas. Al sentarse de nuevo Albert sin pensar en lo que hacia le dio un suave beso en la frente a Alyson agradeciéndole el baile lo cual enfureció a Vanessa quien desde el otro lado de la pista de baile comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde estaban los Andley, al verla acercarse a prisa Terry se puso de pie pensando que Vanessa le haría algo a Alyson quien en ese momento estaba desprevenida sonriéndole a Albert después de recibir el beso que este le había dado en la frente. Terry se acerco rápidamente a ella cuando Vanessa llego a la mesa y ante la mirada confundida de Albert le dio una fuerte bofetada al rubio quien por un segundo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por la fuerza con la que Vanessa le había dado el golpe. Vanessa estaba frente a el respirando pesadamente mientras todos los invitados estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento de la muchacha.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 23: **Al Descubierto **

Yajaira


	23. Chapter 23

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 23**

**Al Descubierto**

Albert se encontraba de pie con la mirada fría ante Vanessa quien seguía respirando pesadamente después de haberle dado aquella fuerte bofetada, la señora Elroy observaba detenidamente a la muchacha frente a su sobrino sin poder encontrar a la gentil y delicada dama que ella había conocido cuando Henry se la presento y le había agradado para esposa de su sobrino. Terry miraba a Alyson quien seguía sentada viendo a Vanessa con las manos empuñadas. La música se había detenido de nuevo y los invitados disimuladamente habían comenzado a levantarse para retirarse ante el comportamiento de la joven que seguía parada frente al patriarca de la familia quien al parecer estaba a punto de perder la paciencia por las claras facciones de su rostro. Vanessa los vio por un momento a el y a Alyson y por un momento iba a lanzarse contra la joven sentada parcialmente protegida por Terry quien seguía parado junto a ella. Henry se acerco de inmediato para evitar que Vanessa se metiera en un problema mas grave del que tenían ya, pero antes de que llegara solo pudo escuchar a su hija quien de un momento a otro como la mejor de las actrices había comenzado a llorar inconsolablemente. Terry la veía serio, el conocía muy bien todos esos cambios de animo que el mismo había aprendido a usar el tiempo que se había dedicado a actuar y no pudo hacer mas que guardar la compostura para no reírse y provocar un enojo mayor al que ya se veía en el rostro de la señora Elroy.

(Vanessa) (Llorando ofendida) como te atreves a hacerme esto William? Por que le coqueteas a la estúpida de Alyson en mi presencia?

(Henry) (Acercándose) Vanessa hija, que has hecho? (Viendo a Albert) lo lamento mucho William, no se que le pasa a mi hija esta noche!

(Elroy) (Seria) claramente no esta bien! Pero no esta bien de la cabeza! Poniéndose de pie viendo a Henry no entiendo como no me había dado cuenta antes Henry, pero ante estos acontecimientos creo que lo mejor será dar por terminado el compromiso que habíamos acordado! Yo no quiero a una mujer que no sabe comportarse junto a mi sobrino!

(Vanessa) (Hipando desconsolada) y como se comportaría usted señora Elroy si ve que le están robando a su prometido descaradamente? (Viendo a Alyson) jamás pensé que usaras tus mañas con mi prometido Alyson! (Llorando) se supone que eres mi hermana y no deberías intentar robarme a otro de mis novios!

(Violet) (Molesta) a mi hija no la metas en tu teatro Vanessa! (Seria) estoy cansada de tus ataques hacia mi hija! No te permito que vuelvas a hacerle daño después de todo lo que han hecho tú y Philip para molestarla! (Viendo a Henry) mas te vale que controles a tu hija o no respondo Henry!

(Vanessa) (Llorando) porque siempre la defiendes a ella mama?

(Violet) (Seria) mama? Así no me dijiste cuando me abofeteaste hace unos días, recuerdas?

Alyson veía incrédula a su mama defendiéndola de la forma que no había podido hacerlo antes. La señora Elroy no perdía detalle de las reacciones de la muchacha que seguía sentada en silencio con los ojos cristalinos viendo a su madre defenderla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin darse cuenta todos los invitados y familiares se habían retirado dejando en el salón solamente a la familia de casa y a los Lancaster. Candy no podía más que observar la mirada de Albert quien hasta ese momento había permanecido serio y callado con la mirada fría clavada en Vanessa. Henry al ver lo tenso de la situación tomo a su hija del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar antes de que dijera o hiciera algo que terminara de dañar la situación.

(Henry) (Tomándola del brazo) será mejor que nos retiremos Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Viendo a Alyson) no te cansas de herirme verdad! Primero casi destruyes nuestra familia seduciendo a Philip, tu propio hermano y ahora te quedas allí sentada con tu cara de victima cuando no eres mas que una zorra!

(Gregory) (Parándose frente a ella) no te permito que le hables así a Alyson después de todo lo que le has hecho desde que ella nació! No intentes ponerte una mascara de victima por que no te va! (Tomando aire) aquí la única zorra…

(Alyson) (Llorando) basta!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) ayuni! Deja que te defiendan ayuni, ya es hora de que te den el lugar que mereces!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos a todos) no se dan cuenta? Se están comportando igual que ellos! (Corriendo hacia afuera) no más, mejor debí quedarme en el desierto perdida para no ver esto!

(Vanessa) (Deteniéndola) en eso tienes razón! Debiste quedarte en ese desierto y no volver nunca!

(Alyson) (Triste) tal vez así Henry, Philip y tú hubieran quedado felices después de cobrar la herencia de mi padre que quisieron robarme verdad? (Soltándose) parece que eso es lo único bueno que ustedes veían de mi madre y de mi! (Viendo a Henry) si me hubiera querido un poquito y me hubieras tratado como la hija que siempre quise ser para ti, yo hubiera compartido todo con ustedes ¨papa¨! (Viendo al suelo) lamento haber arruinado la fiesta señora Elroy, creo que no debí venir!

(Albert) (Deteniéndola) tú no te vas!

(Latifa) (Viendo la cara de Najda) déjala ir habib Amir! (príncipe querido) creo que tu debes arreglar tu problema con la señorita!

(Albert) (Soltándola) estarás bien Najda?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estaré bien cuando salga de aquí! (Viendo a Stear y Patty) lo lamento muchísimo!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, te veremos mañana!

(Stear) (Dándole un pequeño frasco) ponte esto en el labio y veras que mañana amanece bien! Sonriendo nos veremos luego jefa!

(Albert) (Serio) Ana bahebak hayati!

(Alyson) (Sonriéndole) Ana bahebak habib!

George se acerco a ella antes de salir y pudo ver que su sobrina temblaba mientras caminaba hacia fuera mientras Gregory llevaba del brazo a Latifa y a Violet después de haberse despedido de la señora Elroy, ante la mirada de la señora Elroy, George levanto a Alyson en brazos y la saco de la mansión y no volvió mas pues no creyó prudente dejar a su sobrina y a su familia a solas, ese gesto causo en Latifa una sonrisa de admiración al ver el cariño de padre que George mostraba por su querida amiga. En el salón Albert veía aun a Vanessa con una mirada fiera, esta sin embargo no dejaba de llorar desconsolada en brazos de Henry quien no sabia que pensar ante el llanto interminable de su hija.

(Henry) (Abrazándola) creo que será mejor que nos retiremos hija!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que ahora es el momento para que aclaremos algunas cosas Henry!

(Henry) (Serio) si es por las cosas que dijo Alyson hace un momento no creo que sea prudente tomar en cuenta todas esas estupideces!

(Albert) (Serio) lo que quiero dejar en claro es que este compromiso se termino, por lo que espero que Vanessa se comporte a la altura de la situación y deje de perseguirme como lo ha estado haciendo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) claro, como ahora quieres salir corriendo detrás de la zorra de Alyson pretendes que yo me quede cayada sin decir nada verdad? (Viendo a la tía Elroy) su sobrino es un traidor que no me ha respetado durante todo este tiempo! (Viéndolo) acaso vas a negarme que te ves con otras mujeres en vez de estar conmigo? Tú nunca tomaste nuestro compromiso en serio, acéptalo!

(Albert) (Molesto) nunca me ha gustado tomar en serio a una mujer que no se respeta y no me respeta! (Susurrando) te dije que no me gustaba que te me ofrecieras de la forma en que lo hacías y no quisiste escucharme!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) te enamoraste de Alyson verdad? Cuando la conociste? Como fue que te enamoraste de ella y no de mi?

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero y no voy a tolerar otro teatro como el que armaste hoy en mi casa Vanessa!

(Henry) (Serio viendo a la señora Elroy) usted y yo hicimos un trato señora! Ahora no puedo creer que pretenda no cumplir con ese trato?

(Elroy) (Seria) ese trato lo hice sin el consentimiento de William y después del comportamiento de su hija hoy… no puedo cumplir con nuestro acuerdo!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) pero ya todo estaba listo para dentro de un mes! (Viendo a Albert) no puedes dejarme plantada ahora que ya todas nuestras amistades saben que me casare contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) que yo sepa, no hay ningún anuncio formal que se haya hecho! (Viendo a la tía) usted dio un anuncio formal tía Elroy?

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) yo anuncie tu matrimonio con la hija de Henry Lancaster en el club hijo! Aunque no aclare que fuera un anuncio formal!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces no hay nada mas que esperar! El anuncio no fue formal por que yo no estuve presente! No más juegos señorita Lancaster, lo lamento!

(Henry) (Serio) hablaremos en tu oficina cuando ya estés calmado, este compromiso no puede quedarse así!

(Albert) (Serio) no hay nada mas de que hablar!

(Henry) (Saliendo con su hija) nos veremos luego William!

Todos vieron como Henry salió llevando del brazo a su hija quien no paraba de llorar desconsolada hasta que salió de la mansión con su padre.

(Henry) (Molesto) porque diablos te dejaste llevar de ese modo por la cólera?

(Vanessa) (Seria) ese William es un idiota papa! Ves que tenía razón cuando te decía que el imbécil ese esta enamorándose de la estúpida de Alyson?

(Henry) (Serio) no creo que sea por eso! Pero si lo es, tendremos que ver la forma de alejarla de el a como de lugar!

En el salón

(Candy) (Sorprendida) no puedo creer que aun pretendan seguir adelante con ese compromiso sin importarles lo que les dijiste Albert!

(Terry) (Viendo al rubio serio) creo que será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar! (Viendo a todos) que pasen buenas noches!

(Elroy) (Seria) Terrence tiene razón, será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar! Ya mañana podremos conversar!

Todos comenzaron a retirarse mientras Albert entro en el estudio aun en silencio, no se sentía tranquilo habiendo visto como George había decidido llevar a su sobrina en brazos hasta el auto. Se sentía inquieto y necesitaba saber como estaba ella. Sin esperar llamo a George y después de conversar con el no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer en la silla tras el escritorio y respirar profundo, Alyson había llegado bien y después de conversar con Latifa largamente se había retirado a descansar. En la habitación de Candy esta caminaba de un lado a otro, aun no podía entender por que Vanessa y su padre insistían tanto en que Albert cumpliera el dichosos compromiso.

(Terry) (Saliendo de ducharse) aun sigues inquieta pecosa?

(Candy) (Seria) viste el comportamiento de esa mujer? No entiendo por que esta tan encaprichada con Albert!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pues yo no había visto una caracterización tan buena desde que vi la ultima película de Jim Carrey! Esa mujer sabe actuar muy bien aun que es un poco exagerada para mi gusto!

(Candy) (Seria) ella estaba fingiendo?

(Terry) (Acostándose) desde que se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al golpear a Albert! Todo ese llanto, temblor y moco no fue más que un teatro para ablandar a la señora Elroy y casi lo logra!

(Candy) (Seria) que pensara hacer Albert ahora?

(Terry) (Jalándola a la cama) no lo se, pero ahora es cuando las cosas se van a poner mas difíciles para el y su noviecita la doctora!

(Candy) (Seria recordando las palabras de Albert ¨ni una palabra a nadie Candy¨ ¨tu eres mi esposa Alyson y no aguanto mas¨) su novia la doctora!

(Terry) (Notando el todo de voz distante) sucede algo Candy? Por que te quedaste tan pensativa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no, por nada Terry! Solo pensaba en lo bien que se ven Alyson y Albert juntos! (Besándolo) ella seria una buena esposa para Albert!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert no esta buscando esposa mi amor! Mejor ni se lo insinúes por que puedes buscarte un problema grande con el!

(Candy) (Presumida) y a ti quien te dijo que Albert no piensa en Alyson como su esposa?

(Terry) (Sentándose) tú sabes algo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) claro que se, Albert esta enamorado y cuando menos lo esperemos le pedirá matrimonio a Alyson!

(Terry) (Viéndole los ojos) tu sabes algo que no quieres decirme verdad pecosa?

(Candy) (Recostándose junto a el) no es eso Terry! Lo que pasa es que Albert siempre a tenidos deseos de formar una familia y a mí me gusta Alyson para mama!

(Terry) (Serio) esta bien pecosa, no me digas nada! Ya averiguare yo por mi parte lo que tú no quieres decirme!

(Candy) (Apagando la luz) hay Terry, deja de decir locuras y abrásame que tengo mucho sueño!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) que duermas bien Candy!

En la biblioteca Albert seguía asolas con la luz apagada mientras veía en la oscuridad la luz de afuera reflejándose en la copa que sostenía en la mano, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tía Elroy había entrado en la biblioteca y se había quedado observándolo desde hacia rato. Al fin después de esperar a que su sobrino notara su presencia decidió al fin acercarse a el para conversar de algunas cosas que se le habían aclarado esa noche durante la discusión con los Lancaster.

(Elroy) (Sentándose frente a el) veo que aun no puedes dormir!

(Albert) (Serio) han sido demasiadas cosas las que pasaron hoy para que pueda conciliar el sueño!

(Elroy) (Fría) Violet es la hermana de George verdad?

(Albert) (Sin levantar la mirada) así es tía!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) ella es la mujer a la que su esposo le robo la herencia que le habían dejado, y la madre de la joven a la que habían maltratado toda la vida verdad?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) como siempre usted se da cuenta de las cosas antes de que se las diga verdad tía?

(Elroy) (Seria) Alyson es la mujer con la que llegaste el día que volviste de viaje!

(Albert) (Tomándose la copa) es la misma!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo para ver su reacción) y es la mujer de la que estas enamorado!

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) porque lo dice?

(Elroy) (Seria) solo estoy suponiendo!

Albert estaba a punto de aclararle toda la historia a la tía cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un muy angustiado Stear que entraba con un par de frascos en la mano, parecía que estaba muy nervioso y no se animaba a decir que hacia aun levantado y vestido para salir cargando el par de frascos en la mano.

(Stear) (Nervioso) Albert, tienes que llevarme a casa de Alyson!

(Albert) (Serio) paso algo Stear?

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) habla muchacho, que ha pasado?

(Stear) (Tragando saliva) recuerdan el frasco que le di a Alyson para la inflamación de su labio?

(Albert) (Temiendo contestar) si, que pasa con el frasco ese?

(Stear) (Cayendo de rodillas) me equivoque de frasco y le di el que no era!

(Elroy) (Llevándose la mano a la frente) por Dios no puede ser que de nuevo este pasando!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que le diste a Alyson entonces?

(Stear) (Nervioso) mejor llévame pronto a su casa Albert!

Sin esperar más Albert tomo a Stear del brazo y lo saco casi a rastras hasta que los dos iban en el auto del rubio a toda prisa rumbo al departamento donde vivían ahora George y su familia. Al llegar George les abrió la puerta ya que aun se encontraba en la sala acompañado de Violet, Latifa y Gregory. Aun estaban conversando de lo que había sucedido. Albert busco a prisa con la mirada pero no vio a Alyson.

(Albert) (Serio) en donde esta Alyson?

(Violet) (Asustada) pasa algo Albert?

(Stear) (Detrás del rubio) necesitamos verla!

(Latifa) (Señalando) se fue a dormir por que se sentía muy cansada!

(Stear) (Corriendo) hay no!

(Albert) (Deteniéndolo) dime que tenía el frasco que le diste?

(Stear) (Nervioso) un somnífero muy fuerte Albert, si ella se lo puso en el labio debemos despertarla y mantenerla despierta!

(Gregory) (Nervioso) pero porque es tan peligroso?

(Stear) (Nervioso) por favor después les explico, ahora hay que despertarla!

(Albert) (Entrando a la habitación) tu y tus inventos Stear!

Al entrar la cama estaba vacía, el frasco intacto en la mesa de noche pero Alyson no se encontraba en la cama. Todos comenzaron a temer que ella hubiera huido de nuevo después de los acontecimientos de esa noche pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escuchar la música del Ipod de Alyson quien en ese momento salía del baño vestida de odalisca con un sable en las manos haciendo la danza del sable dándoles la espalda a los intrusos que la veían hipnotizados al ver las cadera la muchacha moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro mientras sostenía el sable en la cabeza y comenzaba a girar hacia ellos. Al darse la vuelta y ver al publico que la observaba no pudo mas que dar un grito pavoroso y entrar casi volando de vuelta al baño mientras todos reían divertidos al darse cuenta que todos habían supuesto que ella estaría muy juiciosa en su cama durmiendo después de una noche tan pesada como la que habían tenido, todos reían menos Albert quien había quedado inmóvil al ver a su hermosa esposa moverse de aquella forma con ese nuevo traje de danza en color amarillo oro. Claramente había notado que las joyas que llevaba en ese momento eran las mismas que el le había regalado antes de su matrimonio. Latifa comenzó a empujar a todos para afuera mientras dejaba a Albert solo en la habitación, al ver que lo habían dejado a solas con su mujer camino hacia la puerta del baño y toco para que ella saliera.

(Albert) (Tocando) mi amor, estamos solos! Puedes salir!

(Alyson) (Del otro lado de la puerta) que vergüenza!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) abre la puerta hayati!

(Alyson) (Saliendo en bata de dormir y cojeando un poco) que horror, Gregory y jali George me vieron haciendo esa danza!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) te veías realmente hermosa!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no se suponía que debías verme!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) porque no?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) era la sorpresa que iba a darte en nuestra próxima cita! Latifa me trajo unos trajes de odalisca para que danzara para ti como en el estanque de Khemisset!

(Albert) (Besándola) prometo sorprenderme tanto como lo estoy en este momento cuando lo uses mañana en nuestra cita!

(Alyson) (Viendo el reloj que marcaba casi media noche) que haces aquí? Acaso tuviste más problemas con Vanessa?

(Albert) (Riendo) no! Lo que sucedió es que Stear se equivoco de frasco cuando te dio su remedio para los golpes y parece que te dio un somnífero muy fuerte y estaba preocupado de que ya te lo hubieras aplicado!

(Alyson) (Riendo) acaso no le has dicho que soy doctora y no me aplico cualquier cosa sin saber que es?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) a veces, hasta yo olvido que eres doctora! Yo solo puedo pensar en ti de una forma!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y que forma es esa?

(Albert) (Acercándose para susurrarle al oído) tú, desnuda en mi cama amándome!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) Albert, eso no es muy de caballeros!

(Albert) (serio) te extraño tanto a mi lado, que hasta estuve a punto de decirle hace un momento a la tía Elroy que te amo y que eres mi esposa!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) por que ibas a decírselo?

(Albert) (Apretándola a él) porque es la verdad! Te amo, eres mi esposa y yo te necesito a mi lado!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) cuando me hablas así, siento que floto en el aire y solo tus brazos me sostienen! Susurrándole yo también te extraño, te amo y me muero por estar contigo!

(Albert) (Levantándola en brazos) si no tuvieras a tu fiero guardián afuera me quedaría contigo esta noche!

(Alyson) (Riendo) Gregory no es mi guardián, el solo se preocupa mucho por mí!

(Albert) (Sentándose con ella en la piernas) pero si les digo que me quedare esta noche Latifa y tu hermano tendrán una fuerte discusión!

(Alyson) (Seria) de verdad crees que Gregory es sobre protector?

(Albert) (Viendo una sombra bajo la puerta) te aseguro que es el quien esta afuera de la puerta en este momento!

Alyson vio fijamente la ranura bajo la puerta y pudo ver la sombra a la que se refería Albert mientras este comenzaba a verle el tobillo lastimado, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Gregory intentando escuchar que tanto hablaba su hermana con el rubio y por que este no salía de la habitación. Violet y George reían desde la sala viéndolo divertidos mientras Latifa y Stear servían café en la cocina para todos. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho algo que lo alarmo.

(Alyson) (Quejándose) hay habib, no tan duro!

(Albert) (Casi susurrando) no te quejes ya casi termino!

(Alyson) (Quejándose) me duele habib! Hazlo mas suavecito!

(Albert) (Serio) no te quejes que ya casi termino!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) haaaaayyyy!!

(Gregory) (Entrando con los ojos cerrados) que diablos están haciendo?

(Albert) (A punto de reír) por que entras de ese modo?

(Gregory) (Sin abrir los ojos) vengo a ayudar a Aly!

(Alyson) (Seria) acaso tu también vienes a hacer lo que Albert hace?

(Gregory) (Alarmado) que locuras dices?

(Albert) (Riendo) mejor ve al baño y trae una venda para el tobillo de tu hermana!

(Gregory) (Abriendo los ojos) una que?

Al abrir los ojos vio a su hermana sentada en la cama mientras Albert le sobaba el tobillo que se había golpeado al entrar tan de prisa al baño tras verse descubierta por todos en plena danza. Los dos lo veían divertidos al ver que el pobre muchacho no dejaba de cambiar de colores mientras iba al baño y volvía con una venda para que Albert la pusiera en el tobillo de su hermana. Al salir de la habitación no pudo mas que escuchar a su hermana comenzar a reír divertida después de que el entrara de esa forma a defenderla de su esposo. Momentos después todos estaban en la sala conversando de lo que había sucedido en la mansión de los Andley después de que Alyson se había retirado. Gregory muy apenado no pudo más que retirarse a dormir dejándolos a todos aun conversando pues las bromas de Violet y Latifa no lo dejaban en paz, después de la bochornosa entrada que había hecho a la habitación de su hermana.

(Violet) (Viéndolo entrar a su habitación) pobre Gregory, no hace mas que buscar la ocasión de defenderte Alyson!

(Albert) (Serio) pues si sigue así creo que ni Alyson ni yo podremos vernos a solas en un buen tiempo!

(Latifa) (Seria) pues el ya se fue adormir Amir! Ahora tú y Najda pueden quedarse juntos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) porque me llamas Amir?

(Latifa) (Encogiendo su hombros) porque eso eres para Najda! Tú eres su Amir!

(Alyson) (Besándole la mejilla) mi príncipe!

(Stear) (Riendo) creo que no solo Candy te llama así Albert!

(George) (Serio) por que no te quedas esta noche William, no creo que la señora Elroy lo note pues ya es bastante tarde!

(Albert) (Viendo a Alyson) la tía me esta esperando para terminar la conversación que comenzamos hace un rato! Hay muchas cosas que ella necesita que yo le aclare! (Viendo a Violet) ella ya sabe que eres la hermana de George y quiere que sepas que te apoya y a ti también George!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) dile a Emilia que se lo agradezco, que la visitare pronto!

Después de despedirse los dos salieron de nuevo rumbo a la mansión mientras Albert manejaba Stear jugaba con los frascos que tenia en la mano sin atreverse a decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, ya casi llegando a la mansión al fin se decidió a hablar sorprendiendo al rubio con lo que le diría.

(Stear) (Serio) hasta cuando vas a decirles a la tía Elroy y a la familia que sucede entre tú y Alyson?

(Albert) (Frenando súbitamente) perdón?

(Stear) (Sonriendo al ver la mueca en el rostro del rubio) hasta cuando vas a estar separado de la mujer que amas?

(Albert) (Serio, conduciendo de nuevo) ese es un tema muy complicado!

(Stear) (Directo) es tu esposa?

(Albert) (Tratando de aparentar calma) porque lo dices?

(Stear) (Serio) porque de otro modo George no te hubiera ofrecido que podías quedarte con ella esta noche! George aun no es tan moderno!

(Albert) (Riendo ante las conclusiones que había sacado su sobrino en solo unos minutos) tal vez George sea mas moderno de lo que todos creen, no te parece?

(Stear) (Bajando del auto) me imagino que tienes razón, pero yo creo que deberías regresar a ese departamento y quedarte con esa linda mujer que sabe como moverte las ideas con esos movimientos! (Silbando) yo en tu lugar hubiera sacado a todos del cuarto de Patty y hubiera perdido el control!

(Albert) (Riendo al recordar el baile al que se refería) la pobre se asusto tanto que creo que se lastimo el tobillo al entrar tan rápido al baño!

(Stear) (Parándose entre el y la puerta) porque entonces no vas y la cuidas esta noche? (Sonriendo) acaso le tienes miedo al hermanito?

(Albert) (Serio) tu te atreverías a dormir con Patty con tu suegra en el cuarto de al lado y George al final del pasillo?

(Stear) (Dejándolo entrar) tienes razón, mejor ve a traerla!

(Elroy) (Saliendo del estudio) a quien iras a traer?

(Albert) (Riendo) a nadie tía, Stear y yo recuperamos el narcótico ese que le dio por equivocación a Alyson!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Stear retirarse) terminaras de decirme lo que estabas diciéndome antes de irte?

(Albert) (Serio) lo único que diré en este momento tía, es que usted tiene razón! Alyson es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y no me avergüenzo de eso!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) un grave problema se acerca hijo! No creo que los Lancaster se queden tranquilos con lo del compromiso!

(Albert) (Ayudándole a subir las escaleras) eso déjemelo a mi tía! Yo veré como salir de ese asunto!

(Elroy) (Frente a su habitación) no sabes cuanto lamento haberte metido en este problema!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe tía, yo arreglare esto!

(Elroy) (Seria) espero que pronto me des la noticia de tu matrimonio con la hija de Violet!

(Albert) (Sonriendo misterioso) yo le daré una sorpresa cuando menos lo imagine tía y le prometo que será grande!

Después de un par de días sin ningún problema Albert respiraba mas tranquilo pues al parecer Henry y Vanessa habían aceptado la anulación del compromiso después de todo. El y Alyson se habían visto una vez mas en el mismo lugar donde lo habían hecho otras veces, cosa que a Latifa le pareció por demás inadecuado para la esposa de Albert que a su parecer estaba siendo tratada como odalisca. Albert estaba en su oficina cuando la ráfaga del desierto entro ataviada como siempre de marroquí y se sentó frente a el sin esperar invitación, Latifa no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el asunto entre esos dos siguiera a escondidas como si los dos se avergonzaran de que su baba hubiera hecho el contrato entre ellos. Albert la veía serio sentada frente a el mientras por dentro estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada divertida al verla tan ofendida.

(Albert) (Dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio) puedo ayudarte en algo Latifa?

(Latifa) (Seria) Amir, esto no puede seguir así!

(Albert) (Curioso) que es lo que no puede seguir así?

(Latifa) (Viéndolo incrédula) como que, que es lo que no puede seguir así? (De pie) lo de tu matrimonio con Najda! La forma en la que están viviendo es haram! (Señalándolo) tú sabes lo que diría baba si supiera que están viviendo separados y viéndose a escondidas como si Najda fuera como una odalisca cualquiera, una mujer exhibicionista como las del Cairo!

(Albert) (Confundido) que tiene que ver el Cairo en todos esto?

(Latifa) (Levantando el dedo índice de la mano) La, no quise decir eso! Lo que quiero es que me digas cuando le dirán a Violet que Alyson y tú se ven a escondidas por que son marido y mujer? (Ofendida) cuando le dirán a jali George lo que sucede entre ustedes?

(Albert) (Sonriendo pícaro) que tiene que ver George en todo esto?

(Latifa) (Seria) nada! Yo solo pregunto por que ese buen hombre debe estar pensando lo peor de su sobrina!

(Albert) (Curioso) y te preocupa mucho lo que el piense de Alyson?

(Latifa) (Viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Albert) Amir, no me cambies el tema! (Acercándose hasta casi topar su nariz con la de el) Najda no puede seguir viviendo con su madre cuando tiene un marido al que cuidar! O te la llevas a vivir contigo o te vienes a vivir con ella! (Amenazante) o llamo a baba para que el venga a poner en orden todo!

(Albert) (Serio) de verdad estas preocupada por nuestra situación verdad?

(Latifa) (Angustiada) Amir, tengo sueños muy feos todo el tiempo y no me gustan! No quiero que se separen por nada del mundo! (Suplicante) men fadlak Amir por favor, arreglen esta situación antes que sea demasiado tarde!

(Albert) (Viendo la preocupación de ella) lo hare muy pronto Latifa, no te preocupes! Además yo también estoy desesperado por tenerla a mi lado y ahora que el dichoso compromiso ese ya no existe será más fácil!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) eso es lo que tú crees William! (Viendo a Latifa de arriba abajo) ese compromiso sigue en pie te guste o no, por que yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer que mi padre pase una vergüenza tan grande cuando la gente comience a murmurar que no sabemos cumplir nuestra palabra cuando la damos! Si mi padre y tu tía dieron a conocer este compromiso en el club ahora me cumples!

(Albert) (Sentándose de golpe) pero que hice para merecer este martirio? (Viendo a Latifa) podrías esperarme afuera mientras converso con la señorita por favor?

(Latifa) (Sosteniéndole la mirada a ella) La! Por la mirada de la señorita deduzco que ella tiene algo conmigo! (Acercándose) no me gusta la forma en que me ve!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola con desprecio) entonces por que no se desaparece y me deja a solas con mi novio?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) si su novio estuviera aquí tenga por seguro que los dejaría a solas pero el único que esta aquí es mi amigo y el no tiene nada que ver contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) Latifa por favor, permíteme un momento con Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) como ves, el quiere que te largues y nos dejes a solas! (Acercándose) lárgate!

(Latifa) (Viendo nervioso al rubio) cobra! Uno de estos días Alah me dejara bailar en tu entierro odalisca!

(Vanessa) (A punto de golpearla) eso lo serás tú, zorra del desierto!

(Albert) (De pie) por favor ya basta!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola con desprecio) si eres amiga de la estúpida de Alyson es por que las dos son unas zorras de lo peor!

(Latifa) (Viéndola a los ojos) bruja!

Antes de que Albert pudiera acercarse Vanessa tomo el velo que cubría el cabello de Latifa como era la costumbre de las mujeres de su tierra y lo desgarro dejando a la vista el hermoso cabello negro de ella, esta al ver que le había desgarrado el velo la tomo por los cabellos mientras Albert al ver eso intentaba separarlas sin golpearlas en el intento, durante varios minutos intento meterse en medio de ellas pero ya había sido rasguñado, pellizcado, pateado y golpeado sin poder detener la pelea de las dos mujeres, al escuchar ese escándalo George corrió hacia la oficina del rubio y entro seguido de Terry quien también había escuchado el escándalo que había dentro de la oficina del rubio. Al entrar George vio por primera vez a Latifa sin el velo puesto y quedo completamente inmóvil ante la belleza de la aquella mujer cuyos ojos habían sido su sueño desde que los había visto. Terry intentaba tomar a Latifa para apartarla de Vanessa mientras Albert hacia lo mismo con Vanessa para que no siguiera golpeando a Latifa, para los dos solos era casi imposible mantenerlas alejadas cuando Albert vio al inmóvil George aun parado en la puerta con la mirada fija en una de ellas.

(Albert) (Intentando sostenerla) George, ayúdanos!

(Terry) (Sosteniéndola de la cintura) Latifa por favor cálmese!

(Vanessa) (Intentando zafarse) zorra!

(Latifa) (Cubriéndose de los arañazos) bruja! Víbora rastrera!

(Vanessa) (Dándole una bofetada) mujerzuela!

(George) (Metiéndose en medio de ellas protegiendo a Latifa) no la toque!

Los cuatro se quedaron congelados al escuchar aquella orden del serio hombre que había sido dada con una autoridad que no admitía cuestionamiento, aun cuando Vanessa había alcanzado rasguñarle el cuello el hombre no se quito de en medio cubriendo con su cuerpo a Latifa para protegerla de las garras de Vanessa. Albert soltó lentamente a Vanessa mientras la giraba hacia el. Lo que tenia que decirle pensaba decírselo frente a frente antes de sacarla de su oficina.

(Albert) (Serio) en este momento quiero que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas más sin que yo te lo autorice!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) porque me sacas a mí y no a esta zorra?

(George) (Detrás de ella) mida sus palabras señorita!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al ver como George protegía entre sus brazos a Latifa) será mejor que se vaya Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pues no, no me voy hasta que hablemos de nuestro matrimonio William!

(Albert) (Tomándola fuertemente de los brazos) ve y dile a tu padre que este fin de semana en la mansión cumpliré mi palabra! La palabra que los Andley y los Lancaster empeñaron se cumplirá y voy a anunciarlo a la sociedad este fin de semana! (Amenazante) hasta entonces no quiero volver a verte, me entendiste?

(Vanessa) (Emocionada) hablas en serio Willy?

(Albert) (Serio) jamás he hablado más en serio que en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Lanzándose para besarlo) Willy!

(Albert) (Deteniéndola antes que lo besara) te dije que te fueras!

Vanessa salió de la oficina sonriente aun acomodándose el cabello que Latifa le había despeinado dejando al rubio frente a tres incrédulos que lo veían confundidos. Como pensaba el anunciar que cumpliría su palabra con los Lancaster si todos sabían que era a Alyson a quien el amaba y no a Vanessa. Albert los vio desconcertados y solamente pudo sonreírles de una forma que los dejo aun mas confundidos, el primero en romper el silencio fue Terry quien era el único de los presentes que no sabia que Albert y Alyson estaban casados.

(Terry) (Acercándose) estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Albert?

(Albert) (Serio) solamente cumpliré mi palabra Terry!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) pero eso no es lo que realmente quieres hacer!

(Albert) (Serio) es lo único que me queda por hacer para ponerle fin a este martirio que me consiguió la tía Elroy!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) pero tu no puedes hacerle esto a Alyson!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Latifa, tú me pediste hace un momento que definiera mi situación con Najda y eso es lo que voy a hacer este sábado y no pienso discutir más el asunto!

(George) (Viéndolo) William, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer!

(Albert) (Serio) simplemente voy a hacer lo que la tía Elroy y Henry acordaron! (Viendo el rostro de Latifa) es increíble que no te haya tocado la cara, tú la dejaste muy mal!

(Latifa) (Seria) de verdad vas a hacer lo que le dijiste a esa mujer?

(Albert) (Serio) no tengo mas remedio!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y como harás para decírselo a Alyson?

(Albert) (Serio) se lo voy a decir de frente, no pienso esconderme para cumplir con la palabra de los Andley! (Viéndolos) este sábado durante la fiesta que daré en la mansión cumpliré mi palabra y Alyson estará allí para escucharme cuando le diga a toda esa gente que los Andley siempre cumplen cuando empeñan su palabra!

Los tres vieron la determinación en la mirada de Albert y no quisieron preguntar mas hasta que el rubio se calmara y les explicara cuales eran sus intenciones al anunciar frente a la sociedad que cumpliría el compromiso de matrimonio con los Lancaster. No querían ni imaginar la cara de decepción y dolor que pondría Alyson al saber la decisión que había tomado el rubio.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 24: **Palabra de Honor**

Yajaira


	24. Chapter 24

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 24**

**Palabra de Honor**

En la oficina de Albert, Terry le aplicaba primeros auxilios a Albert en donde las dos damas guerreras le habían atinado uno cuantos rayones mientras Latifa limpiaba el arañón que le había dado Vanesa a George quien seguía viéndola completamente hipnotizado cosa que no paso inadvertida por los dos jóvenes que lo veían tan ensimismado como nunca antes lo habían visto ante aquella hermosa dama de ojos y cabello negros quien parecía ignorar o por lo menos pretendía ignorar esas miradas que quemaban. Al terminar Terry se retiro para dejarlos conversar a solas.

(Latifa) (Seria) Albert, tu no puedes hacerle esto a Najda!

(Albert) (Tomándole una mano) Latifa, lo único que puedo decirte es que necesito que confíes en mi! (Seguro) yo nunca, le haría daño a mi flor del desierto!

(Latifa) (Seria) si anuncias tu compromiso con esa víbora ten por seguro que ella sufrirá por tu causa y yo no se que haría si la vuelvo a ver tan triste y destrozada! (Caminando hacia la puerta) no lastimes a mi amiga por favor! Ella se moriría esta vez!

(Albert) (Sacando el velo que Alyson le había enviado en su primera cita al verla cubrirse con un pedazo de velo rasgado) creo que esto te servirá! (Sonriendo) es de Najda, ella me lo envió antes de nuestra primera cita pero yo te lo presto!

(Latifa) (Tomándolo) gracias! (Viendo a George) podrías llevarme a casa jali?

(George) (Serio) en un momento Latifa, solo debo conversar con William un minuto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ve con ella George, tu y yo conversaremos mas tarde! Te esperare hasta que vuelvas y por favor (Serio) no desconfíes tu! Tu me conoces mejor que nadie y espero que esta vez también me ayudes con lo que voy a hacer! (Pensativo) voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedan darme para hacer esto! De acuerdo tío George?

(George) (Suspirando) volveré dentro de una hora antes de que te vayas a casa!

George salió de las oficinas junto a Latifa dejando al rubio sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo que pensaba hacer era algo que iba a sorprender a toda su familia pues era seguro que no lo esperarían. Sus sobrinos entraron a la oficina del rubio junto con Terry, Albert solo los vio y después de respirar profundo los hiso pasar, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para llevar a cabo los planes que tenia en mente para el dichoso anuncio. Al llegar al departamento George vio como Latifa caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder controlarse, se veía muy inquieta por lo que decidió ir a la cocina donde se encontraba Violet para traerle un te que la relajara o le daría algo por lo molesta que estaba.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) llegaste temprano George!

(George) (Sirviendo el te) creo que tendremos que llevar a Latifa al medico si no logramos calmarla!

(Violet) (Seria) sucedió algo?

(George) (Preocupado) tuvo una fuerte pelea con Vanessa en la oficina de William!

(Violet) (Viéndole el cuello) es por eso que vienes arañado?

(George) (Sonriendo) no es fácil meterse entre dos mujeres tan furiosas como ellas! (Tomando la taza) ven y ayúdame a calmarla! (Deteniéndose) en donde esta Alyson y Gregory?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) fueron a la biblioteca con Annie a buscar unos libros y unas formas para tramitar lo de la clínica y la ampliación de la joyería! Esta empecinada en agregar lo de los perfumes del desierto!

(George) (Suspirando) espero que vuelva pronto por que no entiendo nada de lo que dice entre dientes Latifa!

(Violet) (Seria) iré por el diccionario!

En la biblioteca en un rincón se encontraban las dos chicas intentando leer y llenar las formas que necesitaban para surtir con libros la clínica y el laboratorio de la perfumería mientras Gregory no dejaba de molestarlas e interrumpirlas por que realmente el no era muy fanático a estar en un lugar tan silencioso y serio.

(Annie) (Viendo a Alyson) acaso tu hermano no se cansa de lanzarnos papelitos?

(Alyson) (Viéndole la cara a Gregory) no, al parecer el aun no a terminado de crecer! (Susurrando) ya para con los ataques mocoso!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) te dije que no me trajeras a este lugar tan aburrido!

(Alyson) (Seria) yo te dije a donde venia y tu no quisiste dejarnos venir solas!

(Gregory) (Lanzando otro proyectil) claro que no te dejaría venir sola, que te pasa?

Al ver venir el proyectil Alyson lo desvió con la mano sin darse cuenta que fue a dar en la cara de la joven bibliotecaria que iba pasando justo a un lado de la mesa.

(Alyson) (Apenada) perdón no quise lastimarla, se encuentra bien?

(Luisa) (Frotándose la frente) no se preocupe, no pasa nada!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) Luisa? (Sonriendo) no sabia que trabajabas aquí!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) hola Annie! (Viendo alrededor) la verdad es que trabajo en la oficina de traducciones pero a veces ayudo a acomodar los libros!

(Annie) (Presentándolos) perdón, Luisa te presento a Alyson y Gregory Lancaster!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) lamento haber lanzado ese proyectil, la verdad es que estoy muy aburrido aquí!

(Luisa) (Riendo) y por que no visita la sección de ciencia ficción en donde tenemos juegos virtuales?

(Gregory) (Viendo a su hermana) por que no me dijiste que había una sección así en estos lugares?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) por que tenia la esperanza de que tomaras un libro y te pusieras a leer algo para variar! (Viendo a Luisa) lamento haber desviado ese proyectil hacia ti! Yo soy Alyson, Annie y tu son amigas por lo que veo!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) claro que somos amigas! (Viéndola) hace mucho que no te veía!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) la verdad es que aun no me acostumbro a que me vean como una amiga!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) bueno si eres amiga de Annie espero que también mía! (Pensando) tal vez tu puedas ayudarnos!

(Luisa) (Viendo los libros que tenían en la mesa) están llenando permisos?

(Alyson) (Viendo el desorden) así es, necesito la licencia para abrir una clínica y un laboratorio!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) yo puedo llenar los formularios en la computadora!

(Annie) (Emocionada) de verdad?

(Alyson) (Aliviada) eso seria de gran ayuda!

(Luisa) (Dejando los libros sobre la mesa) vamos a mi oficina!

(Alyson) solo si nos dejas llevarte a almorzar!

(Luisa) (Apenada) esta bien!

Las tres se fueron dejando a Gregory muy entretenido con los juegos mientras ellas entraban a la oficina de Luisa a llenar los permisos y formularios a los que ella tenia acceso. En la oficina de Albert todos lo veían impresionados al escuchar los planes que este tenia para la dichosa fiesta de compromiso.

(Anthony) (Serio) pero Albert, como es posible que hayas accedido a esta locura?

(Terry) (Viendo la mirada de Albert) acaso hay algo en todos estos preparativos que aun no nos has dicho?

(Archie) (Molesto) no puedo entender como es que estas tan dispuesto a dar un anuncio de esa magnitud frente a todos? Que pasara con esa muchacha a la que dices que amas tanto?

(Albert) (Serio) ella comprenderá! (Viéndolos) ella también estará presente como parte de la familia Lancaster!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) pero es que piensas invitarla a esa locura?

(Anthony) (Bajando la mirada) ella va a sufrir mucho si le haces esto Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) van a ayudarme con los preparativos o no?

(Archie) (Serio) tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea tío, aun cuando no estemos de acuerdo con esta decisión!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) realmente crees que vas a ser feliz con Vanessa Lancaster?

(Albert) (Con la mirada fija a la ventana) no me hagan mas preguntas por favor! lo único que quiero es que estén presentes este sábado en la mansión!

(Archie) (Abriendo la puerta) solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los veré después!

Sus dos sobrinos salieron de la oficina dejando atrás a Terry quien cerro la puerta al verlos salir y se sentó frente a Albert, había algo en todo eso que aun no terminaba de convencerlo, el conocía muy bien al rubio y sabia que no era un hombre de dejarse vencer por compromisos sociales. Si el estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con esa locura debía ser por otro motivo.

(Albert) (Volteando a ver al joven que esperaba en silencio) tienes alguna duda Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) que es lo que pretendes hacer con esa mujer realmente?

(Albert) (Serio) acaso no crees que voy a hacer lo que ella me exige?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tu y yo somos muy parecidos en ese sentido Albert y lo sabes! Yo nunca haría lo que estas a punto de hacer, al menos no lo haría sin tener un As bajo la manga!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo simplemente hare lo que Henry y su hija están pidiendo Terry! Nada mas y nada menos que lo que ellos piden!

(Terry) (Serio) seamos sinceros Albert, tu nunca harías lo que has hecho con Alyson si no la amaras y la respetaras completamente! Nosotros somos un par de caballeros educados a la antigua aunque nos duela, y yo se que nunca le harías eso a la mujer que amas por que seria faltar a tus propios principios sin mencionar a tu corazón!

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que me conoces mas que mis propios sobrinos! Yo no quiero hacer lo que voy ha hacer en esa fiesta pero me siento obligado por la palabra que empeño la tía Elroy y la insistencia de Henry y Vanessa!

(Terry) (Serio) nunca me dijiste como tomo Henry el que George le haya quitado todos los poderes que tenia a su favor aquí en el consorcio?

(Albert) (Suspirando) ese es otro motivo por el cual tengo que hacer esa fiesta! Henry sigue llamando y dejando mensajes de que quiere tener una reunión con la junta para que le devolvamos su trabajo por que no quiere quedar mal con el consorcio!

(Terry) (Serio) y que harás? Le darás de nuevo esos poderes?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me reuniré con el mañana pues necesito que entienda que siendo el mi suegro no puede tener ese tipo de poder sobre mis bienes! No es correcto!

(Terry) (Serio) espero que lo comprenda y no te de mas problemas!

(Albert) (Resoplando) yo también lo espero así Terry! O tendré problemas serios con el!

En la joyería de Violet se habían reunido ella, sus hijos y las dos amigas que los acompañaban Annie y Luisa a quien habían invitado a conocer en donde pondrían la perfumería, Latifa también estaba allí con George para que se relajara y pensara en otra cosa que no fuera la discusión que había tenido esa mañana. Alyson la jalaba de un lado a otro de la joyería mostrándole donde quería poner las vitrinas y donde ampliarían, mas tarde Stear y Patty se les unieron después de haber pasado sus cosas esa mañana al departamento de abajo en donde vivirían a partir de ese día. Alyson revoloteaba por toda la joyería feliz por el nuevo proyecto que pondrían a andar y Latifa después de dejar a un lado los problemas la seguía casi danzaban mientras corrían de un lado a otro de la joyería. Afuera en la puerta Philip había llegado con intensión de hablar con Violet y ayudar a su padre a convencerla de volver, pero al ver la forma en que Alyson sonreía y lo linda que se veía corriendo feliz de un lado a otro como nunca antes la había visto no pudo entrar solamente se quedo admirando de arriba abajo lo hermosa que era y al verla danzar de aquella forma con una mirada soñadora y feliz no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se agitaba por ella, hasta ese momento nunca había querido admitir el verdadero motivo que lo había llevado a intentar cometer aquellos que había intentado un par de veces con su hermanastra. El estaba enamorado de esa mujer y no podía seguir negándolo, al verla así tan feliz y hermosa pudo darse cuenta que ella era la mujer que el quería para el y no pensaba permitir que fuera de nadie mas que no fuera el. Estaba dispuesto a conquistarla a como diera lugar, no importaban los medios ni los métodos en ese momento tomo la determinación que no descansaría hasta hacerla suya. Entre vuelta y vuelta Alyson se quedo inmóvil al ver al muchacho parado del lado de afuera de la puerta de la joyería donde el no había podido entrar ya que la puerta estaba con llave. Violet se apresuro a ir hasta la puerta a ver que era lo que hacia el muchacho en ese lugar y a esa hora. Al abrir le tomo un momento al muchacho para retomar una postura serena y entrar a conversar con ella mientras Alyson y Latifa se habían alejado hasta el fondo de la sala de ventas junto con sus invitados menos George quien se quedo cerca esperando no tener que intervenir entre su hermana y su hijastro.

(Violet) (Seria) en que puedo servirte Philip?

(Philip) (Serio) necesito hablar contigo Violet! Quiero ver si puedo convencerte de volver a casa con nosotros!

(Violet) (Seria) tu sabes los motivos por los que me fui de casa, no creo que tenga que explicártelos!

(Philip) (Serio viendo a George cerca) podríamos hablar en tu oficina?

(Violet) (Asintiendo) como gustes!

(Philip) (Viendo a George desde la oficina) ahora el sirviente de William es quien te cuida?

(Violet) (Seria) ese no es tu problema y George no es ningún sirviente!

(Philip) (Notando la familiaridad al llamarlo) ya veo, por eso es que no quieres volver a casa con papa! Te enamoraste de ese tipo verdad?

(Violet) (Seria) no tengo por que responder a ninguna de tus insinuaciones!

(Philip) (Fingiendo humildad) perdón no quise cuestionarte! (Viéndola a los ojos) podrías al menos prometer que pensaras en la posibilidad de volver con papa?

(Violet) (Seria) mira Philip, no quiero volver con tu padre por que ya me canse de que este viviendo a costillas de todo lo que me dejo mi madre y el me robo! Tampoco estoy nada contenta con que me haya quitado la herencia que me dejo el padre de Alyson y tu lo sabes muy bien! Por esos motivos te suplico que no vuelvas a buscarme con esas peticiones tan ridículas y dile a Henry que no insista, que la tonta no es tonta y que ya se canso de todas sus imposiciones y dile a el a tu hermana y a ti mismo que no los quiero ver cerca de mi hija por que no estoy dispuesta a permitir de nuevo que la atropellen con sus insultos y malos tratos!

(Philip) (Suspirando) no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de mi comportamiento hacia Aly! (Viéndola de lejos, siendo sincero por primera vez) no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento!

(Violet) (Viéndolo insegura) me gustaría creerte pero no puedo! Por favor ya vete Philip!

(Philip) (Retomando su postura grosera) esta bien, si te gusta mas el tipo ese de afuera no te preocupes yo se lo diré a mi padre! (Sonriendo) pero de tus hijos no sueñes que voy a alejarme, con cada uno de ellos tengo algo que no estoy dispuesto a perder! Buen día ¨mama¨!

Philip salió de la oficina dejando a Violet con un escalofrío en la espalda que la hizo temblar por un segundo, a que se refería al decir que el tenia algo con sus hijos y que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo? De Gregory podía entenderlo por que eran hermanos pero con Alyson no tenia nada que ver. En silencio lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y detenerse antes de salir.

(Philip) (Volteando a ver a Alyson) adiós Aly! (Lanzándole un beso) estas hermosa!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo salir) y ese que se cree? (Viendo el rostro pálido de Alyson) a no Najda, no mas miedo!

(Alyson) (Seria) no es miedo Latifa, es algo diferente! No se como explicarlo!

(Annie) (Abrazándola) bueno ya, sigamos con los planes que tienes para este lugar y luego vámonos que le prometimos a Candy verla en el edificio de la clínica en una hora!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) este lugar quedara hermoso cuando lo hayan remodelado!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) necesitaremos mas gente para atender cuando la perfumería este lista!

(Violet) (Viendo el rostro sonriente de Luisa) a ti no te gustaría trabajar aquí muchacha? Si eres amiga de Annie tal vez puedan manejar esto cuando yo no este!

(Luisa) (Sorprendida) yo? Trabajar aquí en la joyería?

(Annie) (Emocionada) y porque no? Tu tienes muy buen gusto y siempre fuiste muy refinada, podríamos hacernos compañía! Te gustaría?

(Patty) (Emocionada) sería como estar de nuevo en el colegio pero siendo buenas amigas esta ves!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) anda Luisa no te hagas de rogar!

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) podría contestarle después?

(Violet) (Riendo) claro muchacha, pero no tardes mucho o tendré que buscar a alguien mas!

(Luisa) (Riendo) no tardare se lo prometo!

Alyson les explico como quedaría todo para luego dejar a Luisa y Annie con Violet y George, saliendo a prisa al edificio en donde pensaba poner la clínica pues ya Albert y George se habían encargado de comprarlo para ella. Al llegar se toparon con Terry y Archie quienes habían acompañado a Candy a conocer el lugar pero al llegar y recibir las llaves Candy los había dejado parados en la puerta mientras ella corría de un lado a otro viendo sala por sala e imaginando como seria todo aquello cuando ya estuviera equipado para comenzar a atender. Latifa observaba a las dos chicas conversar y reír al imaginar como seria la clínica al ser inaugurada, de pronto el corazón de Latifa se estremeció al pensar lo que ese sábado pasaría con su amiga cuando Albert anunciara que se casaría con Vanessa. Ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Albert le hiciera daño a Alyson, en cuanto pudiera le pediría que la acompañara de vuelta a Meknes para alejarla lo antes posible de esa dichosa fiesta. Terry la observaba de cerca y sabia que la dama estaba molesta desde que había salido de la oficina de Albert y después de decirles a Archie y Gregory que llevaría a Latifa a tomar algo se acerco a ella y la invito a salir para poder conversar de lo que la estaba molestando. Los dos caminaron hacia la esquina en donde había una pequeña cafetería, Terry la invito a tomar un café mientras conversaban, de algún modo el sabia que Albert tenia un plan y el quería ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aun sigue molesta por lo de la fiesta verdad?

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) tanto se me nota? Pensé que lo estaba disimulando bastante bien pero veo que no!

(Terry) (Tranquilo) yo se que Albert no le hará daño a Alyson por que la ama mas que a su propia vida!

(Latifa) (Dejando escapara una lagrima de impotencia) entonces por que quiere a Najda en esa dichosa fiesta? Acaso el no sabe por todo lo que ella a pasado que le parece que no ha sido suficiente y quiere agregar otra tristeza mas a su corazón? (Llorando) yo no quiero que mi hermana se muera de tristeza Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriéndole comprensivo) Latifa, yo no estoy seguro pero puedo asegurar que Albert no piensa hacerle ningún daño a Alyson! Solo dele la oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que se propone!

(Latifa) (Negando) La, La! Yo prefiero tomar a Najda y llevármela de vuelta al desierto donde el no pueda hacerle daño!

(Terry) (Sereno) por favor Latifa, antes de tomar cualquier decisión le pido que hable con Albert una vez mas y le diga las cosas así como me las esta diciendo a mi! Solo espero que el pueda confiarle a usted lo que esta planeando por que por mas que yo lo intente no pude averiguar nada!

(Latifa) (Seria) solo si me promete que si Albert me confiesa que le piensa romper el corazón a Najda o proponerle una cochinada usted defenderá la honra de mi hermana rompiéndole la cara a el!

(Terry) (Silbando) vaya! Ahora voy a resultar siendo un caballero defensor!

(Latifa) (Extendiendo la mano) lo promete?

(Terry) (Dándole la mano) lo prometo!

(Latifa) (Seria) en mi tierra y para mi gente la palabra de un hombre vale como contrato firmado Terry! Tendrá que cumplir su promesa si Albert le hace daño a mi hermana Najda!

(Terry) (Serio) yo nunca doy mi palabra con intensión de no cumplirla Latifa! Pero usted tendrá que prometer que esperara antes de tomar una decisión y llevar a Alyson lejos de Albert!

(Alyson) (Acercándose con los demás) que hacen aquí? Yo creí que se habían perdido y que Latifa pensaba raptarte Terry!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) Najda, La!

(Alyson) (Sacando un velo de su bolso) podrías darme tu autógrafo Terry? (Viendo la expresión de el) es para tu fan numero uno Latifa Hallef!

(Terry) (Riendo al recordar que ya le había dicho que Latifa lo admiraba) con mucho gusto! Para una dama hermosa no puedo negarme! (Guiñándole el ojo a Candy) hasta podría invitarla a cenar uno de estos días!

(Candy) (A punto de reír) claro, a mi me encanta que Terry atienda bien a sus fans!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada viéndola con cara de ¨te mato¨) me las vas a pagar Najda!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) podrías ponerle uno de esos versos de romeo que te sabes?

(Terry) (Terminando de escribir un poema en el velo) ya lo hice! (Besándole la mano) gracias bella dama!

(Gregory) (Susurrándole en el oído a Terry) no muy cerca que tío George se puede enojar si se entera!

(Terry) (Sonriendo ampliamente) a si? (Divertido) no me extraña!

(Alyson) (Veía a Latifa sonreír mientras leía la dedicatoria en el velo) nos vamos? Mama ya debe estar en el departamento!

(Latifa) (Guardando el velo) vamos entonces!

Esa noche durante la cena Albert le comunico a la tía Elroy lo que pensaba hacer ese fin de semana y como necesitaba que organizaran la reunión pues quería que toda la familia y los amigos de la sociedad estuvieran presentes para el anuncio que iba a hacer. Debían correr ya que estaba a día jueves y debían tenerlo todo listo para el sábado. El viernes en la mañana al prepararse para salir a la oficina la señora Elroy toco a la puerta de su habitación, se sentía muy mal por haber llevado a su sobrino a tal situación ya que ahora no estaba segura de que Vanessa fuera la mujer adecuada para el. En esos últimos días había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Violet y se había enterado de ciertas cosas que no sabia de Henry y sus hijos aun que en ningún momento se había enterado de lo sucedido años atrás con Philip y Alyson y menos lo que había sucedido entre este y Annie en el jardín de la mansión. La anciana matriarca comenzaba a darse cuenta de los descalabros a los que habían llevado a la familia por causa de sus muchas imposiciones durante los años que ella había llevado las riendas. El peor de todos era el haber intentado imponerle una mujer como Vanessa a su querido sobrino. Le estaba pesando enormemente el anuncio que el tendría que hacer durante la reunión en donde el cumpliría la palabra que ella neciamente se había empeñado en comprometer.

(Albert) (Abriendo la puerta) buenos días tía! Puedo ayudarle en algo?

(Elroy) (Seria) necesito que hablemos William!

(Albert) (Invitándola a entrar) claro, hablemos!

(Elroy) (Apesarada) por favor hijo, no te comprometas con los Lancaster! Esa es una palabra que yo empeñe sin tu consentimiento y estoy dispuesta a disculparme públicamente con todos este sábado!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) eso seria muy humillante tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) es lo menos que merezco por haber hecho semejante barbaridad!

(Albert) (Besándole la frente) no se preocupe tía! Yo no necesito que usted me defienda! Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que tengo que hacer!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) pero yo no puedo permitir que cumplas con esa absurda promesa que hice!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tía, por favor! Si alguna vez necesito que confié en mi es esta! Déjelo todo en mis manos y apóyeme!

Después de conversar con ella salió a su cita de esa mañana para desayunar con Violet, necesitaba explicarle lo que iba hacer para que ella no pensara que el estaba abandonando a Alyson. Después del desayuno se dirigió al consorcio mientras Violet había vuelto al departamento donde George pasaría esa mañana ya que el había conversado con Albert la noche anterior y estaba esperando ver la reacción de su hermana al saber el motivo de la reunión a la que deberían asistir pues ella aun era esposa oficial de Henry Lancaster. Después de conversar largamente los dos decidieron que si tenían que asistir a la dichosa reunión lo harían llevando a una chica bella para que Albert pensara bien lo que iba a hacer pues hasta ahora no le habían dicho a Alyson y a Gregory el motivo de la reunión a la que asistirían. Los cinco salieron de tiendas esa mañana para comprar ropa adecuada para la reunión social en la mansión Andley la noche siguiente. Al llegar a las tiendas Violet llevo a Alyson a donde pudieran comprarle algo a Gregory ya que el nunca había sido muy dado a los trajes formales y se negaba rotundamente a ir a esa fiesta. Las dos lo llevaron a la sección de caballeros mientras Latifa se había quedado viendo algunos vestidos de fiesta buscando algo adecuado para ella y para Alyson mientras George la acompañaba observando todos los vestidos que ella sugería para Alyson.

(Latifa) (Mostrándole un hermoso vestido rojo) que le parece este George? No cree que Najda se vería espectacular con el?

(George) (Sonriendo) la verdad no se! Cual es el color preferido de Alyson?

(Latifa) (Seria) si dejo que Alyson escoja terminara llevándose un vestido opaco y sin vida así que yo escogeré por ella esta ves!

(George) (Serio) y si se niega a probárselo?

(Latifa) (Pensativa) tiene razón! (Sonriendo) Lo mejor será que yo me lo pruebe y tu me des tu opinión, te parece?

Antes de que George pudiera responder Latifa tomo un par de vestidos y entro en el probador dejando a George afuera esperando por ella. En otro lado de la tienda Violet y Alyson empujaban a Gregory al vestidor para que se probara el traje que le habían escogido. Después de mucho esperar al fin Latifa salió con un vestido verde que la verdad no estaba muy bonito o por lo menos a George no le pareció pues por la cara que había puesto Latifa no espero su opinión y volvió al vestidor a probarse el vestido rosa que había llevado mientras Gregory salía del vestidor y recibía silbidos de aprobación de su madre y su hermana que parecían estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo ante el bochorno del joven que volvió a entrar a cambiarse para pasar pagando el traje después, ninguno noto la presencia de Philip quien los estaba siguiendo desde que habían salido de casa y veía desde lejos a Alyson sonreír de esa forma que lo había enloquecido en la joyería el día anterior. Temiendo ser descubierto la vio una vez mas y luego se retiro al ver que Gregory salía del vestidor con el traje en la mano listo para irse. Del otro lado de la tienda Latifa había salido del vestidor una vez mas llevando un vestido rosa ceñido un poco a la cadera que la hacia ver impactante ante George quien se había quedado sin palabras sonriendo levemente al ver lo hermosa que lucia imaginándola sin velo vestida de esa misma forma pues ella aun llevaba el velo verde que se había puesto esa mañana.

(Latifa) (Dando una vuelta) y este que te parece George?

(George) (Acercándose un poco) creo que a ti se te ve muy lindo, pero se vería mejor aun.. (Quitándole el velo) sin este velo que no le va!

(Latifa) (Ruborizada al sentirlo acariciar su cabello) me veo linda?

(George) (Acercándose hasta besarla en los labios sin poder evitarlo) hermosísima!

Latifa sintió que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies por lo que no pudo hacer mas que sostenerse de los hombros de George quien la había rodeado por la cintura para acercarla mas a el mientras ella correspondía aquel beso sin saber por que lo hacia. Los dos estaban totalmente perdidos allí abrazados besándose tiernamente sintiendo que sus corazones latían salvajemente en sus pechos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Alyson se acerco asombrada ante aquella escena de George apretando a Latifa contra su cuerpo mientras esta lo abrazaba por el cuello sin el velo puesto, Alyson quería brincar de la emoción al ver que no se había equivocado al pensar en ellos como pareja pero antes de interrumpirlo Violet y Gregory vieron en el rostro de Alyson una sonrisa pícara que los hiso estremecerse al pensar en lo que ella estaba planeando hacerles a los dos pobres enamorados que parecían no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de los tres mirones.

(Alyson) (Pensando ¨hoy si te tengo Latifa¨) Mish Haraam Latifa! que vergüenza

(George) (Soltándola de pronto) Alyson!

(Latifa) (Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho) La, Najda! No me digas nada!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo la sonrisa) jali, sabes lo que acabas de hacer? (Caminando de un lado a otro mascullando muchas frases que solo Latifa podía entender mientras se colocaba el velo de nuevo) si baba se entera de esto!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) La Najda, baba no! George y yo solo… (Entrando de nuevo al probador)

(Violet) (Viéndola) hija ya basta! No avergüences así a los pobrecitos mira nomas como entro Latifa al probador!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) mira la cara de susto del pobre tío Aly, no te metas en lo que no es tu asunto!

(Alyson) (Guardándose la carcajada que estaba a punto lanzar) que no es mi asunto? Latifa es mi invitada en casa, ella es mi responsabilidad y de Albert ante baba! (Seria) tendré que llamar a Albert!

(George) (Serio) creo que eso no es necesario Alyson! Lo que paso aquí no le incumbe a nadie!

(Alyson) (Seria) si ella fuera como nosotros no, pero ella es musulmana jali y ellos tienen otras costumbres!

(Latifa) (Saliendo de nuevo con su ropa) vámonos a casa Najda por favor!

(George) (Tomándole la mano) Latifa, lamento mucho mi atrevimiento no pensé que le causaría problemas!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) vámonos por favor!

Alyson tomo el vestido rosa y el rojo de manos de Latifa y después de pagarlos volvieron al departamento en silencio mientras Alyson conversaba con Albert citándolo de inmediato en el departamento, cita a la cual se apresuro a llegar al escuchar la urgencia en la voz de Alyson. Violet y Gregory se retiraron con Latifa mientras Alyson le explicaba a George las costumbres de la tierra de Latifa y por que era grave lo que habían hecho. Al llegar Albert preocupado pudo tranquilizarse al escuchar a una ¨muy¨ seria Alyson explicarle lo que había sucedido a punto de reírse un par de veces.

(Albert) (Susurrándole) y esa era tu emergencia? (Viendo a George) mira como tienes al pobre George! Se ve sumamente abochornado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo, susurrándole) no se veía así cuando la tenia abrazada besándola!

(Albert) (Asombrado hablando en voz alta) la beso?

(Alyson) (Seria) la beso!

(Albert) (Conteniendo la risa) esto es grave!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) por favor, no mas! No le digan a baba!

(George) (Levantándose decidido) y porque no? Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) No?

(George) (Acercándose hasta tomarle la mano) No! Latifa, usted me gusta y me haría un enorme honor si aceptara que yo la corteje!

(Alyson) (Conteniéndose para no saltar de la emoción) Latifa, estas dispuesta a aceptar que jali te corteje?

(Latifa) (A punto de desmayarse) yo, yo no se que opine Albert!

(Albert) (Viendo a George) yo no me opongo y tu Najda?

(Alyson) (Seria) yo confío en jali George y me parece que estaría bien! (Viéndola) tu estas de acuerdo Latifa?

(Latifa) (Viendo la mirada que George la daba) Si!

(Albert) (Serio) no se hable mas, George de ahora en adelante será el pretendiente de Latifa! (Viendo a Alyson) aun tenemos algo mas que discutir!

(Alyson) (Poniéndolos nerviosos) vamos a la habitación habib!

Los dos entraron a la habitación de Alyson dejando a la pareja a solas en la sala viéndose a los ojos por primera vez sintiéndose atraídos y completamente enamorados.

(Albert) (Riendo) que mala eres Alyson! La cara de susto que tenia George cuando entre nunca se la había visto! Que fue lo que le dijiste?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) exactamente la verdad! (Aclarando) de cómo es este asunto en marruecos! (Con ojos soñadores) hubieras visto que escena tan linda verlos abrazados así!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) así?

(Alyson) (Acercándose para besarlo) No! (Besándolo) Así! (Separándose) vas a decirme al fin para que es la reunión mañana?

(Albert) (Besándola) no me preguntes hayati! Solo déjame estar aquí un ratito mas que tengo que irme a ayudar con los preparativos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) te noto extraño! Pasa algo malo?

(Albert) (Abrazándola fuerte) nada malo mi amor! (Besándola dulcemente) no pasa nada!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) quédate conmigo esta noche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hoy no puede ser mi amor! (Viéndola a los ojos) te prometo que mañana si!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero mañana es la fiesta en tu casa!

(Albert) (Serio) pase lo que pase te prometo que mañana pasaremos la noche juntos! (Abriendo la puerta) ahora salgamos que esos dos deben estar nerviosos porque no salimos!

Los dos salieron para toparse con la misma escena que había pasado esa tarde en las tiendas de ropa, a medio salón George sostenía a Latifa entre sus brazos mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello besándose dulcemente. Albert solo sonrío y sin hacer ruido salió del departamento mientras Alyson volví a su habitación, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir aquella tierna escena. Violet había visto salir a Albert y al solo verlo después de la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho por su hija. George llevo a Latifa hasta la puerta de su habitación y después de darle un beso en la mano se retiro a dormir. Al entrar Latifa a su habitación se topo con una muy sonriente Najda que la veía ansiosa esperando a que le contara como se sentía. Conversaron casi hasta el amanecer pues era la primera vez que Latifa se enamoraba. Al día siguiente después de hacer algunas tareas salían del departamento rumbo a la mansión de los Andley para asistir a la reunión en donde Violet y Latifa temían que Alyson recibiría un nuevo dolor para su corazón cuando escuchara a Albert aceptar el compromiso con Vanessa. Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por Candy y la señora Elroy quienes estaban en la puerta Terry galantemente se ofreció a acompañarlas a la mesa en donde se les había ubicado para esa noche, estaban justo frente a Vanessa quien lucia esa noche simplemente espectacular aunque algo molesta de ver a su hermanastra presente, lo único que le impedía sacarla y pedirle que se fuera era que quería ver la cara que pondría cuando William anunciara ante todos los presentes que muy pronto ella se convertiría en su esposa. Latifa y Violet no entendían porque Albert había dispuesto esos lugares para ellos, tan cerca de los Lancaster. Alyson intentaba dirigir la mirada para otro lado sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los tres que estaban frente a ella. Philip la veía de reojo viendo lo linda que lucia con ese vestido rojo que Latifa había escogido para ella aunque Latifa no se quedaba atrás con el hermoso vestido color rosa que llevaba puesto el cual había combinado con un elegante velo color rosa claro luciendo unas impresionantes joyas marroquís al igual que Alyson quien ante la insistencia de Latifa había optado por usar las joyas que Albert le había regalado como dote. Todo lucia esplendido esa noche ante los ojos de Alyson que no dejaba de encontrar hermosos detalles árabes por todo el salón. Había mucha gente en esa reunión que pronto daría comienzo. Después de unos minutos Albert apareció arriba de la escaleras vistiendo un traje azul marino muy elegante, llevaba el cabello corto lo que enmarcaba y hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos azul cielo, después de dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes se sirvió la cena. A pesar de lo tranquilo que parecía todo había un hilo de tensión en el ambiente que se podía sentir. Todos comieron y conversaron durante la cena en las tres enormes mesas que se habían dispuesto para el banquete. Después de cenar las mesas fueron retiradas del salón para dar comienzo al baile que tenían planeado, Gregory al ver que Philip se acercaba a donde se encontraba Alyson se apresuro a tomarla de la mano para sacarla a bailar en el justo momento en el que Albert de la mano de la tía Elroy subió al tercer escalón para hacer el anuncio que todos esperaban.

(Elroy) (Seria) buenas noches a todos, mi sobrino y yo les agradecemos mucho su asistencia!

(Albert) (Serio) como todos sabrán, esta noche han sido invitados por que el clan Andley anuncio hace unos meses que se uniría a la familia Lancaster! Esta noche he decidido que esa palabra que mi tía la señora Emilia Elroy le dio a los Lancaster debe formalmente anunciarse a todos!

Alyson veía incrédula al rubio de pie en las escaleras, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al imaginar que el estaba tomando la decisión de anunciar seriamente su compromiso con Vanessa, por un momento quiso salir corriendo del salón pero la mano de Gregory apretando la suya se lo impedía, Gregory estaba serio con una mirada completamente encolerizada hacia Albert lo mismo que la mirada de Latifa y Violet quienes estaban junto a George quien sostenía a Latifa del brazo mientras en el otro lado del salón Vanessa sonreía feliz al ver que su sueño estaba a punto de realizarse.

(Albert) (Serio) he creído conveniente hacer esta reunión para anunciar ante todos ustedes que la palabra de los Andley dada a los Lancaster hace meses se ha cumplido por lo que le pido a la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido (Vanessa estaba a punto de dar un paso triunfante) y a la cual amo con toda mi alma que pase aquí junto a mi! (Vanessa estaba abriéndose paso entre los invitados) damas y caballeros, mi esposa Alyson Lancaster! (Extendiendo la mano hacia Alyson) ven conmigo mi amor!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 25: **Una Nueva Vida Juntos**

Yajaira 


	25. Chapter 25

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 25**

**Una Nueva Vida Juntos**

Todo mundo estaba sorprendido ante aquella noticia aunque ninguno tanto como la propia Alyson quien se había quedado congelada en donde estaba aun del brazo de su hermano. Vanessa también se había quedado completamente como estatua en medio de la gente entre las cuales algunos la miraban confundidos pues ella había asegurado que esa era su fiesta de compromiso con William Andley. El incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por los aplausos de Candy y George quienes eran los únicos que sabían que ellos dos estaban casados. Gregory por su parte se sentía realmente emocionado al ver que al fin su hermana era tratada con el respeto que se merecía al ser reconocida ante todos sin ningún temor por Albert como su esposa, la mujer mas hermosa y amada por el, lo único que podía hacer para agradecerle ese gesto era entregarle la mano de su hermana ante todos. Con paso firme comenzó a llevar a Alyson quien aun no podía dar crédito a lo que Albert había hecho en frente de todos, al llegar frente a el Gregory le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Albert agradeciéndole con una sonrisa emocionada lo que había hecho.

(Albert) (Tomando la mano de su esposa) damas y caballeros, esta es mi esposa Alyson hija de Violet Lancaster y también hija adoptiva de Henry Lancaster! (Viéndola tierno) mi amada esposa, la señora de William Albert Andley!

Alyson estaba aun en shock escuchando los aplausos de los invitados mientras Albert la abrazaba tierno dándole un beso en los labios mientras Latifa y Violet aplaudían llorando emocionadas sin poder contenerse. Del otro lado del salón Vanessa y Henry veían aquella escena como una burla de mal gusto de parte de Albert, mientras Philip apretaba los puños furioso al ver como Albert sostenía de aquella forma tan intima a la mujer que quería para el. La tía Elroy veía esa escena aun sin comprender que era esa locura que su sobrino había dicho al llamar a esa muchacha su esposa, pero por el momento no le quedo mas que aplaudir junto con los invitados. Alyson al reaccionar por fin ante aquel beso que Albert le había dado frente a todos no pudo mas que recostar sus palmas sobre el pecho de Albert mientras lo veía a los ojos con una mirada que tenia una mezcla de emoción y temor ante lo que les tocaría enfrentar ahora, por que si bien era cierto que ellos estaban casados, también era cierto que no lo estaban según las leyes de su país en donde el matrimonio marroquí no era valido.

(Alyson) (Susurrando) por que no me dijiste lo que harías en esta fiesta? Que va a pasar ahora?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) anoche te dije, que a como diera lugar esta noche la pasaríamos juntos! Recuerdas? (Recostando su frente en la de ella) tu eres mi esposa y mereces que todos lo sepan! Tu lugar es conmigo desde ahora en adelante!

Gregory vio a Vanessa comenzar a abrirse paso entre los invitados rumbo a las escaleras donde Albert abrazaba a su esposa feliz y de inmediato le corto el paso, sin decirle nada la tomo por el brazo y la llevo casi a la fuerza al estudio para conversar con ella. Al ver esto Violet fue detrás de ellos seguida por Henry quien también se acercaba. Esa noche los Lancaster tendrían una conversación seria y definitiva. Los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a los dos jóvenes que seguían abrazados en el tercer escalón para felicitarlos mientras Terry se acerco a Albert para decirle que los Lancaster habían entrado a la biblioteca, Albert le sonrío dulcemente a Alyson y después de darle un beso en la frente la dejo junto a George y camino hacia la biblioteca acompañado de Terry a ver si necesitaban intervenir en algún momento a favor de Violet o Gregory. Philip en una esquina del salón no hacia mas que ver a Alyson sonreír tímida agradeciendo las felicitaciones de todos, no podía comprender como ella había conocido al imbécil rubio y como era posible que ella le permitiera abrazarla como lo había hecho al presentarla si ella nunca había tolerado que nadie se le acercara después de lo que había pasado en la universidad. Eliza lo observo un momento y se acerco disimuladamente.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) por la cara que tienes puedo adivinar que no esperabas esa noticia!

(Philip) (Molesto) no molestes, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para Vanessa!

(Eliza) (Seria) no me refería a tu hermana si no a ti! Parece como si quisieras golpear a alguien! (Aclarando) bueno, realmente como si quisieras golpear al tío William!

(Philip) (Reaccionando al ver que se había delatado) claro que tengo ganas de golpearlo! El le jugo sucio a mi hermana casándose con la tonta de Alyson!

(Eliza) (Burlona) si tanto te molesta por que no fuiste tras el tío cuando se fue a la biblioteca detrás de tu familia?

(Philip) (Dándose la vuelta) con William ajustare cuentas luego! Pero tienes razón (Alejándose) voy a ver que explicación le da ese imbécil a mi padre!

En las escaleras Latifa brincaba alegre por lo que había sucedido. Ella iba dispuesta a decirle un par de improperios a Albert cuando anunciara su compromiso con Vanessa y el dulce y guapísimo hombre le había resultado con tremenda sorpresa que le habían dado un brillo excelente a los ojos de su amiga. En la biblioteca Terry y Albert escuchaban los reclamos que Henry y Vanessa hacían mientras Gregory los escuchaba con su madre del brazo.

(Vanessa) (Viendo a Albert) como pudiste hacerme esto William?

(Henry) (Furioso) esto ha sido una burla! Como te has atrevido a dejar a mi hija en vergüenza y burlarte de mi y de mi familia?

(Albert) (Serio) acaso Alyson no es parte de su familia? La tía Elroy prometió que yo me casaría con su hija yo no veo cual es el problema de que yo me haya casado con la que usted no esperaba? Además mi matrimonio con Alyson fue hace varios meses antes de que me enterara de la propuesta que la tía Elroy y usted habían hecho!

(Philip) (Encolerizado) eres un malnacido William, a pesar de que ya estabas casado con Alyson seguías buscando a Vanessa! Incluso llegaste a aceptar sus besos, que diría Alyson de eso?

(Violet) (Seria) ella conoce muy bien a Vanessa y lo difícil que seria hacerlos entender a ustedes que William y ella se habían casado lejos de aquí!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) ella sabia que el estaba comprometido conmigo y por eso se le metió por los ojos la muy perdida!

(Albert) (Serio) mas respeto para mi esposa! (Viéndolos) acaso ustedes creen que yo no se lo que le han hecho toda su vida? Estoy al tanto de todo lo que le ha pasado y de una vez les advierto que ahora que ella es mi esposa no permitiré que nada de eso vuelva a repetirse! (Viendo a Philip) al primero de ustedes que se atreva siquiera a verla de mala manera, les prometo que van a llegar a conocer una parte de mi que aun no conocen!

(Henry) (Serio) no se que cuentos te haya contado esa muchacha y no me interesa! Lo único que se es que tanto tu como tu tía se han burlado de mi y de mi hija y eso no se quedara así!

(Violet) (Molesta) tu no vas a hacer nada en contra de nadie Henry! (Viéndolo furiosa) a menos que quieras que llevemos esto mucho mas allá de donde puedas manejarlo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tu no te metas en esto estúpida! Tu y tu hija no son mas que un par de….

(Gregory) (Interponiéndose) será mejor que no termines esa frase Vanessa!

(Henry) (Serio) no amenaces a tu hermana que ella es la única ofendida en todo esto!

(Gregory) (Serio) no papa, aquí la única ofendida ha sido mi madre con todas las cochinadas que le han hecho ustedes a ella y a mi hermana!

(Henry) (Viendo a Albert) este no fue el acuerdo que hice con Emilia!

(Albert) (Serio) acaso no me case con tu hija? (Aclarando) según yo tengo entendido Alyson es tu hija y el acuerdo con la tía Elroy fue que yo me casaría con tu hija! Por lo menos eso fue lo que tu y Vanessa se encargaron de recordarme todos los días desde que volví de viaje!

(Philip) (Serio) y que necesidad había de que ocultaras tu matrimonio con Alyson entonces?

(Albert) (Serio) eso es asunto que nos concierne solamente a mi esposa y a mi! (Amenazante) además no creo que seas tu el mas indicado para decirme lo que debí o no debí hacer con mi mujer!

(Philip) (Riendo burlón) tu mujer? Acaso no sabes que Alyson no se deja tocar por nadie? Ahora vas a decirnos que tu y ella ya son marido y mujer?

(Albert) (A punto de golpearlo) acaso pensaste que lo que le hiciste la iba a marcar para siempre? (Viendo la cara de espanto) así es Philip, yo estoy enterado de todo y aprovecho para decirte que no te quiero cerca de nadie de mi familia! Si te veo cerca de alguna de las mujeres de mi familia te voy a hacer que te arrepientas siquiera de haberlas volteado a ver!

(Philip) (Serio) no se que mentira te invento la loca de Alyson para que me hables así?

(Albert) (Tomándolo de la solapa) ella nunca ha dicho nada pero yo lo se todo y si vuelves siquiera a saludarla de mala forma….

(Terry) (Serio) no vale la pena Albert, déjalo! (Burlón) No ves que ya esta temblando de miedo?

(Albert) (Soltándolo) si no les gusta la fiesta pueden irse, pero si se quedan les advierto que no estoy dispuesto a ver ningún relajo en el día mas importante para mi esposa y para mi!

(Henry) (Molesto) por supuesto que tenemos que quedarnos William, no puedo quedar peor delante de todos los invitados! (Viendo a Vanessa) tal vez hoy no podamos reclamar como corresponde a esta humillación William, pero ya otro día tendrás que escucharme!

(Albert) (Viendo a Vanessa) no quiero ni una palabra en contra de mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) estúpido!

(Violet) (Tomando el brazo de Albert) tu y yo hablaremos luego yerno!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) con el permiso de todos, suegra debe felicitar a mi esposa!

Terry sonrío divertido mientras salía junto a Gregory detrás de Albert y su recién anunciada suegra. Al salir del estudio Albert camino hasta donde se encontraba Alyson conversando con algunos invitados y después de que Violet le había dado un abrazo de felicitaciones Albert la tomo de la mano y la llevo a medio salón para bailar con ella. El resto de la velada fue mu y tranquilo hasta que los invitados comenzaron a retirarse hasta dejar solamente a la familia Andley y los invitados de Violet.

(Elroy) (Seria) ahora si William, creo que es momento de que me expliques que fue lo que sucedió esta noche?

(Albert) (Serio) lo único que sucedió fue que cumplí con la palabra que usted empeño con los Lancaster! (Aclarando) aunque no con la hija que Henry esperaba!

(Elroy) (Seria) de eso ya me di cuenta, lo que exijo saber es cuando y como fue que tu y esta jovencita se casaron? Acaso no eres consiente de la posición social de nuestro clan que piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana a escondidas? (Viéndolos furiosa) es que acaso yo no te enseñe nada durante todos estos años que ahora me resultas con esta tremenda muestra de irresponsabilidad?

(Candy) (Preocupada) por favor tía cálmese que esto no le hace nada bien!

(Anthony) (Serio) si tía, si no se tranquiliza le puede dar algo!

(Elroy) (Levantando el bastón agitándolo) algo? Algo han dicho? (Viendo a Albert y Alyson) lo que me va a dar es mucho! Como fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan importante a escondidas nuestras?

(Alyson) (Deteniendo a Latifa al verla abrir la boca) no digas nada!

(Latifa) (Susurrando) pero todo esto es mi culpa!

(Alyson) (Seria) si habla ahora lo vas a empeorar!

(Elroy) (Seria) no es hora de secretearse señoritas! (Caminando hacia Alyson) cuando pensaban decir la verdad? Porque si no es por la insistencia de los Lancaster este secreto seguiría sin revelarse o me equivoco?

(Albert) (Serio) yo solo quería encontrar el momento mas oportuno pero Vanessa y su padre no me dejaron mas remedio que hacerlo de esta manera!

(Elroy) (Molesta) claro, porque si no es por ellos tu no me dices nada! (Dándole un bastonazo en el brazo) ni siquiera me dijiste que pensabas hacer en esta condenada fiesta!

(Archie) (Asombrado del enojo de la tía) por favor tía, trate de tranquilizarse!

(Elroy) (Histérica) como que me tranquilice? Primero William y Candy me engañan con el compromiso de hace unos meses en el que Candy resulto casándose con el señor Grandchester, luego el dichoso viaje sorpresa que William hace sin mi consentimiento, después el descubrimiento de la pareja que vivía junta en Boston (Viendo a Stear y Patty) para luego venir y descubrir que como la señorita esta embarazada ya es hora de confesar que se casaron a escondidas! (Furiosa) y ahora me salen con que el patriarca de esta familia, el líder de nuestro clan hizo la misma cosa pero no solo no se atrevió a confesarlo en cuanto vino si no que oculto a su esposa de todos haciéndome creer que se conformaba con el compromiso que yo le había conseguido! (Gritando) que mas puedo esperar de ustedes niños irresponsables? (Viendo a Archie y Anthony) lo único que me falta es que ustedes también me estén ocultando algo?

(Anthony) (Viendo a Archie nervioso) nosotros tía?

(Archie) (Nervioso) que cosas dice tía, si nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar!

(Anthony) (Serio) además yo solo me quede para apoyar al tío porque si el nos oculto todo esto fue por que usted lo acorralo con el dichoso compromiso ese con Vanessa Lancaster sin pedirle su opinión!

(Archie) (Seguro) eso es cierto, si no fuera por que queremos ser solidarios con el tío ya nos hubiéramos ido a nuestras casas a descansar!

Al ver la discusión bastante acalorada Alyson comenzó a retroceder sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no llamar la atención hasta que salió de la mansión acompañada de Violet, Latifa, George y Gregory. Al parecer la discusión entre tía y sobrinos seria larga y golpeada y ella definitivamente no quería salir herida y decidió que lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así por esa noche y dejar que Albert le explicara las cosas con calma y a su manera a su histérica tía.

(George) (Serio manejando) creo que no debimos retirarnos de esta forma!

(Alyson) (Seria) pues yo después de tantas sorpresas no quiero terminar mal la noche discutiendo con la tía de Albert, prefiero que ellos se arreglen primero y conversen tranquilos, ya mañana veré como acercarme a conversar con ella también!

(Gregory) (Riendo) le tienes miedo a la tía de tu marido!

(Alyson) (Seria) miedo no! Pánico diría yo!

(Latifa) (Seria) se ve que la señora es de carácter muy fuerte!

(Violet) (Viendo a George y a Gregory) ustedes dos ya sabían del matrimonio de esta niña con William verdad?

(Gregory) (Viendo a George) yo me entere hace poco y guarde silencio por que Alyson me había prometido que te lo diría muy pronto!

(George) (Serio) lo lamento Violet, pero tu me conoces y sabes que yo nunca me meto en asuntos que no me corresponden!

(Violet) (Molesta) hay que conveniente no? Ahora resulta que los muy caballeros me estuvieron viendo la cara todo este tiempo y fue por caballeros! (Dándoles un manotazo en la cabeza) pues que les quede claro que es la ultima vez que admito que me guarden información tan delicada!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) mama no les digas nada, yo les pedí que guardaran silencio!

(Violet) (Tomándola de la oreja) tu sabes la angustia que he pasado pensando todo este tiempo que Albert te abandonaría?

(Alyson) (Sobándose la oreja) mama, tranquilízate!

(Violet) (Cruzando los brazos) pobre William, y pensar que yo había ido a la fiesta para gritarle un par de cosas frente a todos y resulto que la fiesta era para darte el lugar que te corresponde frente a todos!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) ese William es todo un Amir! (Abrazándola) tu y el hacen una estupenda pareja!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) como le estará yendo al pobre?

En la mansión de los Andley la tía Elroy seguía reclamando por lo inapropiado que había sido ese anuncio tan importante. No quería ni imaginar los comentarios que se desatarían en el club y entre sus amistades al haberse enterado de esa forma que el señor Andley se había escondido hasta de su familia para casarse como un fulano cualquiera sin importancia. No quería ni imaginar los reclamos de sus amistades al no haber hecho una reunión mas formal para dar tal anuncio.

(Albert) (Viéndola caminar de arriba abajo) por favor tía, intente calmarse!

(Elroy) (Seria) sabes los problemas que nos vienen encima con nuestras amistades y familiares? (Viéndolo seria) muchacho irresponsable, esto lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de tus sobrinos pero no de ti! A caso no te ha parecido poco las libertades que te di durante tu adolescencia que ahora quieres seguir comportándote como si no fueras el ejemplo de esta familia?

(Terry) (Silbando) Fuuuiiii! Por favor señora deje el teatro de una vez!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) majadero!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) en vez de estar aquí gritando y discutiendo por que no mejor se pregunta en donde esta la flamante novia que tuvo que salir corriendo de aquí antes de que la agarrara contra ella también!

(Elroy) (Dándose cuenta de la ausencia de Alyson) muchacha impertinente! A donde diablos se habrá ido?

(Eliza) (Acercándose) seguramente no se sintió digna de quedarse a enfrentarla tía Elroy!

(Anthony) (Serio) mejor no comentes nada Eliza por que no tienes nada que opinar en esto!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) claro que tengo derecho por que el tío William es el patriarca de la familia y lo que el hace nos concierne a todos!

(Elroy) (Seria) en este caso tienes razón! Lo que ha hecho William nos afecta a todos!

(Albert) (Serio) pues si tanto les afecta tome usted las riendas de todo de nuevo y yo me iré de vuelta a marruecos con mi mujer!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) entonces no te casaste aquí?

(Albert) (Serio) no tía, no me case aquí! Me case en Meknes y pase mi luna de miel en Khemisset! Tiene alguna otra duda?

(Elroy) (Asombrada) en donde esta el acta de matrimonio?

(Albert) (Viendo a Eliza de reojo pues no confiaba en ella) eso no es asunto suyo tía! Pero le diré que el acta de matrimonio la tiene el señor Amín Hallef el baba de Alyson que fue quien nos caso!

(Elroy) (Palideciendo antes de desmayarse) no puede ser!

Al caer en el suelo Albert se apresuro a levantarla y con ayuda de Archie la llevo a su habitación en donde Candy se encargo de revisarla. Después de unos minutos salió de nuevo al salón en donde todos esperaban noticias.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no se preocupen que la tía esta bien! Creo que la ultima copa que se tomo le cayo muy mal!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) copa? Pero la tía no toma licor, solo vino y champagne!

(Archie) (Serio) pues en cuanto te fuiste tras tus suegros a la biblioteca la tía se tomo un par de copas para bajar la impresión que se llevo con la noticia de tu matrimonio con Alyson!

(Anthony) (Riendo) por un momento pensé que ahorcaría al camarero que sostenía fuertemente mientras tomaba las copas una tras otra!

(Terry) (Riendo) eso me hubiera gustado verlo!

(Candy) (Seria) Terry, no digas eso que la pobre seguro se levantara mañana con una fuerte jaqueca!

(Albert) (Sobándose el brazo) con razón estaba tan violenta!

(Stear) (Serio) que piensas hacer ahora Albert?

(Albert) (Viendo a Eliza tan atenta) eso se los diré después!

(Eliza) (Ofendida) acaso temes hablar frente a mi?

(Archie) (Serio) creo que todos tememos hablar frente a ti Eliza! (Viendo al único que no había dicho nada en toda la noche) no te parece Niel?

(Niel) (Reaccionando) lamento no poder contestarte Archie!

(Stear) (Serio) y porque no?

(Niel) (Sarcástico) es que le temo a Eliza!

(Eliza) (Seria mientras ellos reían) si no me quieren aquí no tienen por que decírmelo de ese modo! Yo solo estoy esperando a mi marido para irme a casa!

(Anthony) (Serio) pues no se que es lo que esperas Eliza? Por que tu insististe en venirte en tu auto aparte! No será que estas esperando escuchar algo para salir corriendo a decírselo a tu amiga Vanessa?

(Eliza) (Saliendo ofendida) eres un patán Anthony! (Viéndolo con desprecio) espero que no se te ocurra entrar a mi recamara en mucho tiempo!

(Anthony) (Viéndola salir de la mansión) Vacaciones al fin!

(Archie) (Serio) ya deberías darle fin a ese martirio Anthony!

(Niel) (Serio) lo mismo digo yo! Ya deberías mandar a Eliza a casa con mis padres y liberarte de ese martirio!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) uno de estos días amanezco con animo retorcido y les juro que la mando al diablo! (Viendo a Albert) ahora que ya se fue mi esposa dinos que piensas hacer tío para ver si te podemos ayudar!

(Albert) (Serio) aun no lo se! (Viendo el reloj) ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) yo no tengo ganas de conducir a esta hora así que me quedare aquí esta noche!

(Niel) (Serio) pues yo tengo una cita con una mujer muy especial y mejor me retiro antes que decida que por ser tarde ya no me abre la puerta! Nos vemos mañana! Te vas a casa Anthony?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) acaso no escuchaste a tu hermana? No tengo permiso de entra a su habitación, entonces aprovechare mi libertad para dormir en paz en mi antigua habitación!

(Albert) (Subiendo las escaleras) entonces los veré mas tarde chicos!

(Candy) (Viéndolo alejarse) que raro! Pareciera que Albert estuviera ocultándonos algo, no les parece?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) les apuesto que esta noche no duerme aquí!

(Patty) (Seria) bueno nosotros nos vamos a casa verdad Stear?

(Stear) (Bostezando) mejor quedémonos aquí Patty, así aprovechamos para llevarnos algunas cosas mas tarde cuando hayamos descansado! (Acariciándole el vientre) además tu necesitas recostarte por que has estado de pie mucho tiempo!

(Candy) (Viendo a todos) ustedes creen que Albert salga a esta hora?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) eso puedes apostarlo pecosa! Albert no dormirá aquí!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) lo dejamos ir? O le cortamos la inspiración?

(Archie) (Serio) después de lo que paso con la tía Elroy creo que le caerá muy bien salir de aquí!

(Candy) (Subiendo las escaleras) voy a ver a la tía y le pasare diciendo buenas noches a Albert! Te veré en la habitación Terry!

Antes de que Terry pudiera contestar Candy subió y se dirigió a la habitación de Albert pero después de tocar sin obtener respuesta decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar, tal vez Terry se había equivocado y Albert se había recostado al subir a su habitación, nada mas lejos de la verdad pues el rubio al estar en su habitación había sacado una bolsa de viaje y había metido unas cuantas prendas antes de salir por la ventana y salir en silencio en su auto. Eran ya cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando el timbre de la puerta del departamento de Alyson sonaba sin cesar, George quien aun estaba despierto conversando con Violet salió a ver quien tocaba tan tarde. Al ver por la mirilla no pudo mas que sonreír divertido y sin esperar abrió la puerta dejando pasar al rubio con su pequeño equipaje en mano.

(George) (Sonriendo) como te fue con la señora Elroy?

(Albert) (Mostrando la maleta) creo que me expulso de la familia antes de desmayarse!

(Violet) (Saliendo de la cocina) William? Que haces aquí?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) vengo a ver si mi esposa me da un espacio donde dormir!

(Violet) (Viéndolo cansado) ya conoces el camino, pero te advierto que tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde cuando hayas descansado!

(George) (Sonriendo) ten cuidado que Latifa aun esta conversando con Alyson en la habitación!

Albert camino hacia la puerta de Alyson y toco. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato topándose con Latifa quien iba saliendo para ir a descansar. Al verlo frente a ella no pudo mas que sonreír divertida y dejarlo entrar ya que Alyson estaba en el baño poniéndose la piyama. Sin decir nada salió dejando al rubio dentro de la habitación esperando que su esposa saliera y lo viera, lo que no tardo en ocurrir ya que al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a Alyson quien vestía el piyama de florecitas que George le había regalado al llegar, Albert no pudo mas que sonreír al ver aquel atuendo tan infantil pegado a la silueta bien definida de su esposa quien lo veía asombrada.

(Alyson) (Asombrada) Albert, que haces aquí?

(Albert) (Mostrándole la mochila) necesito un lugar en donde dormir!

(Alyson) (Lanzándose a sus brazos) pensé que no te vería mas por hoy! Que paso con tu tía?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hablamos, le dije parte de la historia y creo que se tranquilizo!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) crees que se tranquilizo? Como puedes decir que crees que se tranquilizo?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) bueno, se desmayo! Pero después quedo muy tranquila! Creo que dormirá un buen rato antes de levantarse a molestar con el mismo tema!

(Alyson) (Seria) no debiste hacer el anuncio de esta forma! Henry y Vanessa son muy peligrosos cuando se lo proponen!

(Albert) (Besándola) estoy listo para lo que quieran!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) que bueno que viniste!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te dije, que fuera como fuera y pasara lo que pasara esta noche estaríamos juntos!

(Alyson) (Jalándolo hacia la cama) traes piyama?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que olvide empacar una!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) quieres una túnica?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) prefiero dormir al natural! (Comenzando a quitarle el piyama) no quieres acompañarme?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) te he extrañado mucho!

(Albert) (Comenzando a besarla) yo también! (Deslizando la blusa hasta tirarla al suelo) no sabes cuanto esperaba poder gritarle al mundo entero que eres solo mía! (Besándola) que eres mi esposa! Y que te amo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando agitada mientras lo sentía recostarla en la cama) te amo habib!

(Albert) (Quitándole el resto del piyama) no quiero volver a separarme de ti hayati!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndolo sobre ella) nunca, nunca mas habib!

(Albert) (Besándole el cuello) no quiero seguir separado de ti! (Sintiendo como ella le quitaba la camisa) me voy a volver loco si no vives conmigo!

(Alyson) (Besándolo apasionada) no digas mas! (Viéndolo a los ojos) te amo!

Albert se levanto apresurado y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón mientras la veía meterse bajo las sabanas esperándolo, no tardo en deslizarse junto a ella y comenzar a besarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes mientras ella se apretaba a el comenzando a respirar cada vez mas agitada ante la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Albert comenzó a amarla de una forma tierna, sin prisas solo con pasión mientras ella ahogaba sus gemidos entre besos y caricias, era la primera vez que estaban juntos teniendo a su familia cerca y no querían ser descubiertos los dos estaban fundidos uno en el otro amándose en silencio dando libertad a todo lo que sentían. Albert la acariciaba tiernamente mientras la amaba apasionado, aun no podía creer que al fin había revelado ante todos la verdad, ahora todos sabían que ella era su esposa y no tendrían que seguir ocultándose para amarse o para demostrarse lo que sentían, la veía emocionado al ver las expresiones apasionadas en el rostro de ella completamente abandonada entre sus brazos, la escuchaba suspirar y gemir ahogadamente al sentirlo amarla con aquella pasión que siempre le demostraba hasta llegar juntos a tocar el éxtasis de la pasión, Albert se dejo caer junto a ella aun jadeante mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos para dormir mientras la escuchaba susurrar que lo amaba. Los dos se dejaron caer en un sueño deliciosamente profundo mientras se abrazaban. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando la tía Elroy despertaba después de haber recobrado el sentido del desmayo de la noche anterior, la cabeza le palpitaba terriblemente y estaba de muy mal humor aun. Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en su habitación y sin esperar se levanto, camino hacia la mesa donde Candy le había dejado el frasco de analgésicos junto a una jarra de agua la noche anterior, después de tomar un par de analgésicos se cambio de ropa y salió rumbo a la habitación de Albert, aun tenia algunos reclamos que hacerle al inconsciente de su sobrino y no quería esperar mas. Con el bastón comenzó a tocar la puerta por largo rato sin obtener respuesta, seguramente por que el no quería responder y sin esperar entro a la habitación, vio la cama intacta y la ventana abierta como cuando el era un niño y se escapaba para ir a jugar con sus mascotas. Completamente encolerizada salió de la habitación dando de gritos para que todos se levantaran. El primero en salir al pasillo fue Terry quien tenia pensado ir a montar esa mañana.

(Elroy) (Molesta) acaso nadie me escucha cuando doy la orden de levantarse?

(Terry) (En traje de montar) por que tantos gritos señora? No ve que todos están desvelados después de la fiesta de anoche?

(Elroy) (Acercándose) no me importa si no han podido dormir, alguien tiene que decirme en donde esta William!

(Candy) (Detrás de Terry) como que donde esta? Esta en su habitación desde anoche!

(Elroy) (Viéndola enojada) pues no, William no esta en su habitación y no durmió en su cama!

(Terry) (Riendo) te lo dije pecosa, Albert no pensaba dormir aquí anoche!

(Anthony) (Saliendo aun en piyama) por que tanto grito?

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) que haces aquí Anthony?

(Anthony) (Serio) estaba tan preocupado por usted que mejor me quede para ver como amanecía tía Elroy!

(Terry) (Susurrándole a Candy) si como no! El hecho de que su mujer lo haya amenazado no tiene nada que ve!

(Candy) (Haciéndole señas) cállate Terry o la tía no nos dejara salir!

(Elroy) (Viéndolos) ustedes no irán a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas! (Viendo a Archie salir de otra habitación) por lo que veo tu también te quedaste! Me parece bien por que esta familia tiene un asunto pendiente desde anoche!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) que no terminamos de discutir anoche cuando usted hecho del clan al tío William?

(Elroy) (Asustada) que yo hice que?

(Stear) (Saliendo de su habitación) podrían guardar silencio que Patty esta cansada y aun duerme!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) que bueno que también te quedaste! (Viéndolos a todos) ahora quien me dirá en donde se encuentra William?

Todos se veían unos a otros pues la verdad no lo sabían con certeza pero si imaginaban en donde se encontraba el rubio desde la noche anterior. La señora veía como sus sobrinos se lanzaban miradas cómplices unos a otros sin atreverse a decir nada, todos conocían muy bien el temperamento de la dama y no querían arriesgarse a que ella se molestara con ninguno de ellos.

(Elroy) (Molesta) estoy esperando una respuesta!

(Terry) (Serio) y para que quiere saberlo señora? Por que no espera a que el vuelva mas tarde?

(Elroy) (Seria) porque esta situación no puede esperar! Tenemos que ver de que manera arreglar ese desastroso anuncio que se hiso anoche antes que empiecen a murmurar nuestras amistades y nuestra familia!

(Patty) (Saliendo molesta y medio dormida) por que no le dicen en donde esta para que no grite mas y me deje dormir? (Viéndola) esta en casa de su esposa! ahora déjeme dormir que estoy embarazada y muy cansada!

Todos se quedaron asombrados de las palabras de la tímida muchacha a quien al parecer el embarazo le había dado un carácter no muy apacible por lo que podían ver en ese momento. Después de un momento la tía volvió a tomar la misma pose autoritaria que tenia momentos antes de saber tan bruscamente donde encontrar a su sobrino.

(Elroy) (Seria) espero que estén listos en cinco minutos para llevarme a ese lugar!

(Terry) (Tomándole la mano a Candy) lo siento madam pero no cuente con nosotros por que ya tenemos planes!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo fría) todos, iremos a buscarlos en cinco minutos!

(Candy) (Seria) por favor Terry, hagámoslo por Albert!

(Terry) (Suspirando) yo no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscarlo!

(Elroy) (Seria) no me interesa lo que piensen en este momento! Iremos a buscar a William a donde este!

(Terry) (Sonriendo pícaro) Albert debe estar metido en la cama con su mujer! (Viendo la expresión de la tía) después de tanto tiempo separados seria lo mas lógico no cree señora?

(Elroy) (Abochornada) pero como puede ser William tan atrevido dejándome inconsciente para salir corriendo a pasar la noche con ella?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) bueno tía, solo piense en lo que pregunta! Definitivamente cualquiera prefiere pasar la noche con la mujer que ama a pasarla cuidando un desmayo caprichoso de su tía!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) majadero!

(Anthony) (Serio) bueno ya! Si la tía quiere que la llevemos la llevamos!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) pero, solo si nos promete que intentara guardar la calma para que no se ponga igual que anoche! (Viéndola molesta) porque nos preocupa mucho cuando se desmaya de esa forma tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Calmándose) esta bien, pero vámonos ya!

Minutos después todos salían de la mansión siguiendo el auto de Stear hasta el edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento de Alyson. En el comedor los cuatro desayunaban mientras le comentaban a Gregory que Albert se encontraba allí y que seguramente el y Alyson aun seguirían durmiendo.

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) me alegra mucho que el este aquí, ya era hora que el tomara en serio su matrimonio con mi hermanita!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) entonces no te molesta que el este durmiendo con tu hermana?

(Gregory) (Encogiendo los hombros) están casados y ya me demostró que la respeta así que no tengo por que oponerme!

(Violet) (Seria) pues a mi lo que me preocupa es que Emilia este furiosa y quien sabe como y de repente venga a buscarlos aquí con ese carácter que le vimos anoche!

(George) (Serio) espero que no sea así! El pobre William realmente se veía agotado anoche cuando vino!

(Latifa) (Escuchando el timbre) parece que ya llego Annie! (Levantándose) ella prometió venir hoy para llevarme a conocer el centro comercial!

Latifa abrió sonriente la puerta a una Annie pálida quien al haber llegado al edificio se topo con la caravana de la señora Elroy quien estaba parada justo detrás de ella. Al ver a todos en el pasillo Latifa no pudo hacer mas que saludarlos con un simple ¨Ahlan as Sahlan¨ bienvenidos antes de dejarlos entrar. Inmediatamente fue al comedor para avisar que tenían visitas. De inmediato todos salieron a ver a la sala a los recién llegados que esperaban serios, eso mas que visita parecía invasión pues eran ocho personas las que estaban de pie en la sala.

(Elroy) (Serena) buenos días!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) buenos días Emilia, bienvenida!

(Elroy) (Viendo el lugar) así que aquí es donde vives ahora George? Es un lugar muy bonito! (Viéndolo) donde esta William?

(Gregory) (Riendo) aun durmiendo señora! Por que no se sienta y le hace un poquito de tiempo pues llego muy de madrugada!

(Elroy) (Seria) quiero verlo ahora!

en la habitación

(Alyson) (Despertando) creo que escuche la puerta habib!

(Albert) (Estirándose) yo no escuche nada! (Abrazándola) duerme otro ratito hayati!

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose de nuevo en sus brazos) por un momento creí escuchar la voz de tu tía!

(Albert) (Besándola) fue una pesadilla mi amor! Durmamos un ratito mas!

en la sala

(Violet) (Sonriendo) me gustaría mucho hablar en privado contigo Emilia! (Invitándola a la sala) tal vez los demás quieran pasar al comedor a desayunar mientras conversamos!

(Terry) (Susurrando) mejor avisémosle a los tortolos que huyan!

(Candy) (Riendo divertida) este promete ser un día muy agitado para esos dos!

Todos siguieron a George al comedor y Latifa y Gregory se encargaron de preparar un desayuno para la tropa de la señora Elroy quienes realmente estaban hambrientos pues la dama no los había dejado desayunar antes de prácticamente sacarlos a empujones de la mansión. En la sala Violet sentada junto a Emilia buscaba las palabras que le diría.

(Violet) (Seria) Emilia! No le parece que esos dos nos deben una buena explicación?

(Emilia) (Sonriendo aliviada) por supuesto que nos la deben!

(Violet) (Molesta) como se atrevieron a ocultarnos algo tan delicado! (Viéndola) mi hija no merecía que William ocultara por tanto tiempo su matrimonio viéndose a escondidas con ella como si ella fuera una noviecita indecente!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) así que por eso era que el se perdía las tardes completas! (Poniéndose de pie) creo que es hora de que esos dos nos den la cara!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) que piensas hacer Emilia?

(Elroy) (Seria) esos dos van a tener que asumir su papel como debe ser! (Acercándose a las habitaciones y hablando con voz firme) William Andley!

Albert y Alyson se sentaron de inmediato en la cama y se vieron a la cara sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de la tía llamándolo con severidad como a un niño que están a punto de reprender.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 26: **Tu Casa O Mi Casa?**

Yajaira 


	26. Chapter 26

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 26**

**Tu Casa O Mi Casa**

Alyson veía a Albert a los ojos mientras este estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar nuevamente aquel tono de voz que la tía siempre había usado con el cuando era niño y lo sorprendía en el jardín jugando con sus mascotas. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Alyson se dio cuenta que era verdad, que no estaba soñando y que realmente la tía estaba afuera de la habitación llamándolo.

(Alyson) (Poniéndose la bata) te dije que la había escuchado!

(Albert) (Acostándose de nuevo) no lo puedo creer!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) levántate Albert, no escuchas que ella esta afuera?

(Albert) (Jalándola de vuelta a la cama) yo estoy con mi esposa en este momento y no pienso salir de aquí sin amarla por lo menos una vez más!

(Alyson) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) estas loco? (Sobresaltada) saca la mano de mi bata habib!

(Albert) (Besándole el cuello) no quiero! Yo quiero estar contigo de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Seria intentando sacar la mano de el de su bata) pero tu tía va entrar si no sales y nos va encontrar así!

(Albert) (Tumbándola sobre la cama) ella no se atreverá, yo la conozco muy bien! (Comenzando a besarla mientras abría la bata) solo deja que se canse y se ira!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) por favor Albert, por lo menos ponle seguro a la puerta!

(Albert) (Ocupado) ahora voy hayati! Besándola solo un ratito mas!

(Alyson) (Comenzando a darse por vencida escuchando aun a la tía llamarlo) estas loco habib!

(Albert) (Sonriendo pícaro) no quiero salir!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) será mejor que salgamos antes que mama se le una!

(Violet) (Junto a Emilia) Alyson, será mejor que tu y William salgan de una vez por todas!

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que ya se le unió! (Viéndola sonreírle) que te parece un rico baño de espuma?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) tu tía tal vez no entre pero mama seguro que entra!

(Albert) (Levantándose completamente desnudo) en ese caso será mejor que salga a ver que quieren!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo asustada) saldrás desnudo?

(Albert) (Serio) claro que no! Voy a poner seguro!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no crees que ya es hora de darles la cara?

(Albert) (Poniendo seguro) primero un rico duchazo y después salimos! (Levantándola en brazos) te parece?

(Alyson) (Riendo) esta bien!

George salió del comedor junto con Anthony al escuchar a las dos damas llamando a los durmientes con tanta insistencia. No entendían por que seguían paradas fuera de la habitación de ellos si no pensaban salir por el momento. Anthony se acerco a la tía con su aire siempre sereno y dulce mientras George ponía la mano en el hombro de su hermana.

(Anthony) (Serio) tía, no cree que esto ya es demasiado?

(Elroy) (Seria) por supuesto que ya es demasiado! Ese par no se a dignado siquiera a contestarnos!

(George) (Sonriendo) ya pensaron que tal vez ellos no estén en la habitación?

(Violet) (Seria) acaso tú los viste salir esta mañana?

(George) (Serio) no, pero tal vez ellos se están dando un baño escuchando la música que tanto le gusta a mi sobrina y por eso no las escuchan!

(Violet) (Seria) entonces que quieren que hagamos? Que nos quedemos aquí hasta que los niños terminen de jugar en la bañera?

(George) (Serio) mi sobrina no es ninguna niña y tú mejor que nadie deberías respetar su intimidad!

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) tienes razón George, pero me molesta que no haya confiado en mí para decirme lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos!

(Elroy) (Tocando la puerta) William!

(Anthony) (Serio) tía, deje al tío tomar su baño tranquilo! De todas formas no nos iremos de aquí hasta que ustedes los hayan disecado vivos o me equivoco? (Sonriendo encantador) por que no mejor nos acompañan al comedor y toman un café con nosotros?

(George) (Serio) además ahora que ya dijeron su secreto en público lo único que les queda es dar la cara frente a toda la familia, déjenlos disfrutar sus momentos a solas!

(Elroy) (Seria) esta bien! Solo unos minutos más!

Después de ducharse y vestirse los dos se vieron a la cara y salieron a recibir a los visitantes sin esperar encontrar a tantos en la sala esperándolos. Al verlos a todos Alyson sintió un escalofrío en la espalda pues esperaba salir a conversar con la señora Elroy y su madre no con todo el clan de los Andley. Albert la vio palidecer levemente y solo le apretó la mano sonriendo.

(Terry) (Apretando la mano de Candy) creo que no deberíamos estar aquí pecosa!

(Archie) (Asintiendo) es cierto! es mejor que vayamos a conocer el departamento de Stear y Patty aquí abajo!

(Anthony) (Viendo a la tía) la esperaremos en el departamento de abajo tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) si no quieren quedarse esta bien, pero les advierto que tendrán que asistir a la reunión que acordaremos hoy con ellos!

(Albert) (serio) lamento mucho que siga con esa idea tía, pero nosotros no necesitamos mas reuniones, creo que anoche deje muy claro que Alyson es mi esposa y al que no le guste lo lamento, de ahora en adelante todos tendrán que verla y respetarla como es debido!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Violet) lamento mucho no habértelo dicho mama pero cuando llegamos con Albert a su casa nos encontramos con la noticia de que el había sido comprometido con Vanessa y tu sabes cuanto quería yo evitar el encuentro con ellos!

(Violet) (Seria) pero debiste decírmelo a mi!

(Alyson) (Seria) mama, lo lamento mucho pero esta es una decisión que solo nos correspondía a nosotros y queríamos hacerlo por todo lo alto cuando estuviéramos listos! Queríamos una boda en grande para complacer a la señora Elroy y a ti pero Vanessa comenzó a presionar a William y la señora no dejaba de insistir con lo del compromiso y Albert decidió apresurarlo todo y creo que fue lo correcto!

(Albert) (Viendo a la tía) yo lamento que las cosas no se hayan dado como queríamos pero no me dejaron otra opción tía! Usted misma se dio cuenta de lo presionado que me tenían Henry y Vanessa y yo no pensaba seguir aguantando tantas faltas de respeto por parte de Henry y sus hijos hacia mi esposa! A mi me pueden decir lo que quieran pero a mi esposa no me la humilla nadie y mucho menos le pone una mano encima como lo hiso Henry en la fiesta de Patty y Stear!

(Violet) (sonriendo al verlo protegerla entre sus brazos mientras hablaba) yo los comprendo Albert, pero es difícil de aceptar que alguien mas que yo la quiere proteger cuando siempre estuvo sola pues ni yo me creía fuerte para hacerla respetar!

(Albert) (Serio) pues ahora me tiene a mí y no estoy dispuesto a que la atormenten de ninguna manera! (Suspirando) así que si tienen algún reclamo que hacer les pido que me lo hagan a mí cuando ella se retire!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) La habib! Yo no me muevo de aquí! Si nos van a regañar que lo hagan estando juntos!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) veo que ya eres todo un hombre hijo! (De pie) esta bien, respetare la decisión que tomaste William, pero quiero saber cuando piensas llevarla a vivir contigo?

(Albert) (Viendo a su esposa) aun no decidimos eso tía Elroy! Aun no sabemos donde viviremos!

(Violet) (Seria) me imagino que aquí! Mi hija apenas volvió después de varios años y me imagino que vivirán conmigo!

(Elroy) (seria) en eso creo que te equivocas Violet, por que la mansión Andley ha sido y será siempre el hogar del patriarca y cabeza de la familia! Es en la mansión donde deben vivir, verdad William?

(Violet) (Seria) pero eso no es junto Emilia! Yo creo que mi hija va a querer estar conmigo un poco mas de tiempo y Albert tendrá que venir a vivir con nosotros!

Las dos damas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas mientras Albert sutilmente comenzaba a retroceder llevando de la mano a su esposa quien veía asombrada a las dos damas que daban mil y una razones por las cuales la pareja debía vivir donde ella proponía. Lentamente entraron a la habitación de Alyson y cerraron la puerta.

(Alyson) (Seria) viste eso? De un momento a otro comenzaron a discutir sin tomarnos en cuenta!

(Albert) (Serio) dime en donde quieres que vivamos?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) en Khemisset seria un buen lugar!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos recordando el estanque) seria ideal!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) en donde tú quieras será perfecto para mí! Aun si me dijeras que quieres vivir bajo un puente seria el mejor lugar si estoy contigo!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) me encantaría vivir aquí pero la verdad es que no estaríamos cómodos! (Viéndola a los ojos) seria mucho pedirte que vengas a mi casa?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) a mama no le gustara para nada! (Besándolo) pero anoche me di cuenta que no te sientes bien aquí! (Picara) no pudiste hacerme gritar como la ultima vez!

(Albert) (Riendo) eres una picara! (Susurrando) pero tienes razón! Anoche quería escucharte como la otra vez y no pudimos por pena! Quiero que seamos libres para amarnos siempre!

(Alyson) (Seria) creo que debo hablar con mama!

(Albert) (Serio) de todas formas debemos hablar con Latifa también pues ella no puede quedarse aquí si tu no estas! (Sonriendo) creo que le gustara la mansión y si tu mama se anima será bienvenida!

(Alyson) (Seria) La, una cosa es llevar a Latifa pero mama no quiere separarse de George ahora que se encontraron y jali George se sentiría muy triste si después de sacarlo de su departamento lo dejamos solo!

(Albert) (Pícaro) y este departamento te gusta para cuando el y la Latifa se casen!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como supiste?

(Albert) (Besándola) te conozco! (Suspirando) vamos a darles la noticia a esa dos de que te vienes conmigo a casa?

(Alyson) (Seria) vamos, pero tú vas enfrente de mí! (Colocándose atrás de el) no quiero que mama me tenga al alcance cuando tu le digas que me llevas a tu casa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) entonces ahora no soy tu esposo si no que el malvado que te va a apartar de ella?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si quieres una danza esta noche lo serás!

(Albert) (Sonriendo feliz) que malvado soy!

Los dos salieron y después de conversar un momento con las damas Albert les informo que Alyson viviría con el a partir de ese día en la mansión, después de conversar un rato Violet lo acepto, incluso que se llevaran a Latifa pues entendía que por la costumbre de la joven no podía estar viviendo con George si Alyson no estaba bajo el mismo techo. Sin mas Violet le ayudo a su hija a preparar ropa y la vio partir con Albert junto a Latifa y toda la comitiva de la señora Elroy, muy dentro de su corazón ella sabia que era le decisión correcta, solo esperaba que George también lo aceptara así cuando volviera a casa esa tarde y descubriera que su hermosa de ojos hechiceros ya no estaba en el departamento y ahora le tocaría como cualquier novio normal visitarla en donde vivía. Al llegar a la mansión Alyson acomodo lo que llevaba en el armario de Albert y luego termino de conocer toda la mansión con la tía Elroy de guía quien se encargo de explicarle ampliamente el currículum de todos los personajes de las fotografías de la pared. Al fin después de cuatro interminables horas habían terminado con la pared de los retratos hasta que entraron a un salón que ella no conocía en donde habían otros retratos mas, respiro aliviada cuando vio que Albert había vuelto y al verla con la tía había decidido rescatarla de aquel martirio, esa noche tal y como lo había prometido Alyson desempaco un traje de odalisca rojo y saco uno de sus sables para darle a su rubio esposo la danza que le había prometido para luego celebrar juntos el estar al fin viviendo como lo había propuesto el desde su primera noche juntos en Khemisset. Los días pasaron rápidamente y sin darse cuenta la joyería ya estaba en proceso de remodelación, baba Amín había comenzado a mandar la materia prima para los perfumes que Patty y Stear elaborarían y la clínica estaba funcionando lo que mantenía a Alyson y Candy sumamente ocupadas, pero felices. Terry veía como Candy preparaba su uniforme para el siguiente día y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de envidia de ver que estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba mientras el a pesar de pasarla bien trabajando como busca pleito junto a Archie y Anthony no se sentía del todo satisfecho y la espera de noticias de su padre lo tenia sumamente intranquilo.

(Candy) (Acercándose) Terry! (Viéndolo distraído) no me has estado escuchando verdad?

(Terry) (Reaccionando) como dices pecosa?

(Candy) (Sentándose en sus piernas) que tengo rato de estar hablándote y parece que no me has puesto atención!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lo lamento, estaba un poco distraído!

(Candy) (Acariciándole la frente) he notado que estas inquieto últimamente! Por que no vuelves al teatro o a la pantalla?

(Terry) (Serio) tú sabes que no puedo pecosa! Además ahora tenemos nuestros trabajos aquí!

(Candy) (Seria) pero ese trabajo no te gusta a pesar de que me has dicho una y mil veces que lo disfrutas! (Seria) yo no quiero verte así mi amor y si tu no tomas ese teléfono y llamas a tus padres para saber por que no te han dicho si tienes que recibir el dichoso ducado lo hare yo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo he estado comunicándome con Eleanor y parece que aun no deciden nada en concreto! No te preocupes pecosa, yo estoy bien y de verdad me gusta lo que estoy haciendo aunque debo confesarte que no es tan emocionante como la actuación!

(Candy) (Besándolo) no quiero verte triste ni distante! Si quieres volver a los escenarios no lo dudes y hazlo! (Seria) no tenemos que mudarnos para que puedas hacer lo que te gusta!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al entenderla) yo estoy bien y estaré bien siempre y cuando tú sigas preocupándote así por mí!

(Candy) (Seria) mañana me gustaría que fueras por mí a la clínica para almorzar!

(Terry) (Bromeando) así que la ocupadísima enfermera pecas quiere darle una cita a su pobre marido para almorzar juntos? (Viéndola fruncir el seño) a que hora quieres que pase por ti?

(Candy) (Apretándole la nariz con dos dedos) a la una y media mocoso busca pleitos!

(Terry) (Riendo) estaré puntual! Ahora podrías decirme a que se debe este romántico encuentro? Por que desde que comenzaste a trabajar casi no tienes tiempo y el pobre Albert y yo ya estamos pensando en considerarnos oficialmente abandonados y sedientos de amor!

(Candy) (Riendo) que exagerados! Apenas hace dos semanas que la clínica esta abierta y ustedes ya se están quejando!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es que antes todas tus atenciones eran solo mías y ahora las tengo que compartir con todos esos enfermos que llegan a la clínica!

(Candy) (Besándolo) exagerado! (Escuchando música en la sala) escuchas eso?

(Terry) (Poniendo atención) desde que Alyson y Latifa se mudaron aquí se escucha música todas las noches cerca de las once aun que te confieso que no he ido a ver que es lo que hace cuando la señora Elroy se fue a dormir!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo quiero averiguar, me acompañas?

(Terry) (Dudando) y si es Albert con Alyson?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) en la sala?

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) vamos a ver!

Los dos salieron por el pasillo y llegaron a las escaleras desde donde pudieron observar a Alyson en la sala practicando una de sus danzas mientras Latifa había ido por un par de vasos con leche como George las había acostumbrado. Alyson bailaba con los ojos cerrados imaginando que se encontraba en el desierto mientras Terry y Candy observaban desde arriba asombrados de la forma en que se movía con aquella música hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Albert quien había escuchado la música también y bajaba a ver por que su esposa no subía a dormir.

(Albert) (Junto a ellos) baila muy bien verdad?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) es una danza muy especial!

(Albert) (Recordando el estanque) no tienes idea pequeña!

(Terry) (Malicioso) así que esto es lo que estuviste haciendo en marruecos!

(Albert) (Riendo) no precisamente, pero esa fue una de las mejores partes del viaje!

Latifa salía de la cocina en ese momento cuando vio a Alyson bailando con los ojos cerrados y a los tres que observaban desde arriba y aparentando no haberlos visto cambio la música a una melodía mas alegre y cadenciosa lo que hizo que Alyson sin abrir los ojos comenzara a moverse de una forma mas salvaje y Latifa se le unió, las dos recorrían el salón moviéndose de una forma que dejo a los tres espías sorprendidos al ver la sensualidad que las dos damas desprendían con cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que la melodía estaba a punto de terminar y Alyson por fin abrió los ojos y en medio de una vuelta noto la presencia de los tres en lo alto de las escaleras lo que la hiso detenerse de golpe causando que Latifa chocara con ella.

(Latifa) (Sobándose el hombro) porque te detuviste Najda?

(Alyson) (Respirando agitada por el ejercicio y viéndolos) Candy y Terry!

(Latifa) (Viendo a los tres en las escaleras) hola Amir, vienes por tu esposa?

(Albert) (Bajando) desde cuando sabes bailar así Alyson? (Acercándose) esa danza nunca te la había visto!

(Terry) (Del brazo de Candy) es increíble, yo había escuchado de las danzas orientales pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver una de cerca!

(Candy) (Viendo a Alyson) las dos bailan muy bien! Parecía como si se deslizaran por el salón!

(Latifa) (Tomando un vaso de leche) creo que me iré a dar un baño y a dormir! Buenas noches a todos y cierren la boca caballeros que les van a entrar bichos!

(Alyson) (Viendo que había puesto la música intencional) espero que a jali le guste la danza cuando se la hagas Latifa!

(Latifa) (Deteniéndose completamente sonrojada) y quien dijo que es para George?

(Terry) (Silbando) pobre señor serio, no sabe lo que le espera!

(Albert) (Viendo el sonrojo de la pobre Latifa) pues yo creo que le va gustar mucho así que no te preocupes Latifa, lo dejaras impactado!

(Latifa) (Cambiando de colores) pues yo espero que tu y Amir tengan una noche placentera después de que te vio bailar de ese modo Najda! Debe estar listo para ir a dormir!

(Terry) (Viendo a Albert de arriba abajo) estas listo para dormir Albert?

(Candy) (Viendo el sonrojo ahora de Alyson) Alyson, podrías enseñarme a danzar así?

(Alyson) (Viendo a Terry por un momento emocionarse) claro Candy, cuando quieras podemos practicar las tres juntas! (Viendo a Latifa desaparecer arriba) Latifa es buena maestra!

(Terry) (Serio) bueno, ya es hora de ir a dormir pecosa! (Tomándola de la mano) hasta mañana!

(Candy) (Riendo) hasta mañana!

(Albert) (Viendo a su esposa aun respirando cansada) no te había visto danzar de esa manera!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) esa Latifa me las va a pagar! (Avergonzada) no creí que nadie estuviera viéndonos!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) te ves muy agitada! Quieres tomar una ducha juntos?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida al sentirlo tan pegado a ella) habib, compórtate!

(Albert) (Levantándola en brazos) me estoy comportando!

(Elroy) (En las escaleras) pues no parece William! Que horas son estas para estar bailando?

(Alyson) (En brazos de Albert) perdón señora Elroy pero Albert solo me estaba ayudando por que creo que me torcí el tobillo!

(Elroy) (Seria) precisamente por estar bailando a estas horas sin compañía! (Dándoles el paso) será mejor que le revises ese tobillo William!

(Albert) (Subiendo con ella) ahora mismo lo hago tía! Buenas noches!

La tía vio divertida como Albert subía apresurado con su esposa en brazos quien parecía ir conteniendo la risa hasta llegar a su habitación, por primera vez podía ver que su sobrino estaba feliz por completo. Después de tomar una ducha los dos estaba abrazado bajo las sabanas aun conversando.

(Albert) (Curioso) de verdad esa danza la estaba practicando Latifa para George?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) acaso no recuerdas que jali cumple años esta semana?

(Albert) (Serio) claro que lo recuerdo, pero no creí que Latifa fuera tan aventada como para darle una danza de regalo a George! (Viéndola) te imaginas al pobre como ira a quedar después de que su novia le mueva el cuerpo de ese modo?

(Alyson) (Riendo) no quiero imaginar nada! (abrazándolo) si tu reaccionaste así como lo hiciste hace un rato que viste solo parte de la danza no quiero ni imaginar al pobre y serio jali cuando Latifa se le presente con su traje de odalisca en color naranja y dorado!

(Albert) (Riendo) pero que novia se consiguió el pobre George! (Serio) Amín ya sabe de la relación entre su hija y tu tío?

(Alyson) (Seria) La, si baba se entera va a venir corriendo a casarlos antes que Latifa se arrepienta de la relación! No ves que baba quiere un yerno a como de lugar?

(Albert) (Serio) entonces no crees que se oponga por que George no es árabe?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) baba ama a Latifa y respeta sus decisiones! Además se muere por tener nietos de Latifa!

(Albert) (Serio) yo creo que tienes que avisarle!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) cuando Latifa lo indique lo haremos!

(Albert) (Cariñoso) pues yo no estoy de acuerdo y ahora te tocara convencerme!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) ahora vuelvo!

(Albert) (Confundido) a donde vas? Primero tienes que convencerme!

(Alyson) (Riendo pícara) voy por Latifa para que venga a convencerte!

(Albert) (Jalándola de vuelta a la cama) tú tienes que hacerlo!

Alyson volvió junto a el a la cama riendo divertida y después de juguetear un rato los dos terminaron como siempre lo hacían desde que ella había ido a vivir con el, amándose apasionadamente hasta el amanecer. Al siguiente día en la clínica mientras Alyson recibía a los primeros estudiantes de medicina de la universidad de chicago, Candy colocaba algunas medicinas en los estantes sin percatarse que detrás de ella un enorme ramo de flores se acercaba cubriendo a Terry quien quería sorprenderla. Al darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto de medicamentos Candy se encontró con el rostro metido en un dulce ramo de flores de todo tipo y sonriendo lo tomo para descubrir a Terry quien le sonreía del otro lado del ramo.

(Candy) (Feliz) me trajiste flores!

(Terry) (Besándola) si no, no seria una cita! Estas lista?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) claro, pero debo decirte que no estaremos solos en el almuerzo!

(Terry) (Serio) como que no estaremos solos? Pensé que tendríamos una romántica cita para almorzar!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) y yo te tengo una sorpresa así que mejor déjame avisarle a Alyson que ya me voy!

(Alyson) (Entrando seguida de varios estudiantes) hola Terry!

(Terry) (Sorprendido al verla de blanco y en jeans) hola Alyson, vine a robarme a la pecosa para ir a almorzar!

(Alyson) (Riendo) si puedes tráeme un café decente Candy que la cafetera aun no funciona! (Sonriendo) que la pasen bien! (Susurrando) suerte Candy!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) la veré mas tarde Dra. Stewart!

(Alyson) (Riendo) hasta la tarde enfermera Grandchester! Adiós Terry!

Los dos salieron de la clínica rumbo al restaurante donde la sorpresa de Terry esperaba muy bien acompañada. Al llegar Candy lo llevo hasta una mesa privada en donde al sentarse se les unieron los dos invitados que Candy había contactado.

(Karen) (Sonriendo feliz) al fin nos volvemos a ver Terry!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) Karen, Robert! Que hacen en chicago?

(Robert) (Serio) visitando a los amigos que se olvidaron de nosotros!

(Karen) (Seria) Robert! Prometiste no molestar a Terry!

(Robert) (Riendo) la verdad es que venimos a buscar un padrino!

(Terry) (Serio) acaso van a casarse?

(Karen) (Riendo divertida mostrándole su anillo) eso ya lo hicimos cuando te desapareciste de luna de miel! (Sonriendo) buscamos un padrino para… (Mostrándole la barriguita) nuestro primer hijo!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) Karen embarazada? (Riendo) esto no lo hubiera esperado ni en mil años! Tu esperando un hijo!

(Karen) (Seria) algún día tenia que suceder no crees? Además es por eso que llamamos a Candy y después de conversar con ella Robert y yo decidimos venir a hacerte dos propuestas!

(Terry) (Viendo a Candy) dos propuestas? Desde cuando tú y Karen se comunican?

(Robert) (Serio) desde que tu mujer se preocupa tanto por ti!

(Terry) (Curioso) que propuestas son esas que traen?

(Robert) (Sonriendo) primero que aceptes ser el padrino de nuestro hijo ya que Candy acepto ser la madrina!

(Terry) (Viendo a Candy) veo que me llevas la delantera pecosa!

(Karen) (Suplicante) vamos Grandchester no te hagas de rogar y contesta!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por supuesto que acepto, será un honor para nosotros apadrinar a su hijo!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) bueno entonces espero que también aceptes la segunda propuesta! (Viéndolo a los ojos) quiero abrir una nueva compañía de producción aquí en chicago pero necesito un socio, te atreverías a lanzarte conmigo en esta inversión?

(Terry) (Serio) una productora? Quieres hacer televisión?

(Robert) (Riendo) no solo televisión Terry, también teatro como en Broadway pero lejos de tanto teatro que se hace competencia! Yo quiero algo exclusivo para que la gente vuelva amar el buen teatro, así como el que nos gusta tanto a ti y a mí!

(Terry) (Pensativo) el teatro!

(Candy) (Viéndole un brillo en los ojos) por que no te animas mi amor?

(Terry) (Serio) pero que pasara si luego tengo que irme a Londres de nuevo a ocupar el puesto de papa?

(Candy) (Sacando una carta de su bolso) eso no sucederá! Al menos no por ahora Terry!

(Terry) (Viendo el remitente) el duque te escribió a ti?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) realmente hablamos por teléfono hace unos días y le pedí que me enviara la noticia por escrito!

(Terry) (Abriendo la carta apresurado y leyendo) no le pedirán el ducado! (Sonriendo feliz) no tengo que ir a Londres pecosa!

(Robert) (Levantando la copa) entonces Terry… socios?

(Terry) (Feliz) socios Robert!

(Candy) (Emocionada) me encanta ver ese brillo en tu mirada Terry!

(Terry) (Besándola) gracias por la sorpresa, pecosa!

(Karen) (Tosiendo divertida) hay gente presente Grandchester!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) acaso tu también quieres un beso? (Levantándose y besándola en la frente) gracias a ti también por todo loquita!

(Robert) (Bromista) no te le acerques mucho Terry que se puede emocionar! Mira que no ha dejado en todo este tiempo de hablar de lo mucho que extraña compartir escenario contigo!

(Karen) (Seria) no molestes Robert que Karencita puede enojarse!

(Robert) (Serio) Robertito!

(Candy) (Riendo) al menos ahora que vivirán aquí podre estar pendiente de tu bebe desde ahora Karen!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) espero que me digas en donde esta esa tan afamada clínica de la que me hablaste Candy, para poder hacer mis citas donde puedas atenderme!

(Terry) (Riendo) que alegría poder tenerlos cerca de nuevo! Ahora podremos hacer este proyecto juntos Robert! Para cuando lo tienes pensado?

(Robert) (Serio) tenemos que conseguir un edificio para la productora y el teatro, además de un abogado que lleve todo lo legal que me imagino que será alguno de tus primos políticos!

(Terry) (Pensativo) eso tendré que hablarlo con Albert antes de pedírselo a Archie y Anthony! No creo que haya problema!

(Robert) (Riendo) entonces no digamos más! En cuanto consigamos el lugar comenzaremos nuestro proyecto socio!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) bueno Candy, no nos queda más remedio que seguir amando a este par de soñadores verdad?

(Candy) (Feliz de ver a Terry sonreír emocionado) pues digas lo que digas, yo no cambio a mi soñador malcriado por nadie mas!

(Terry) (Susurrándole al oído) te amo pecosa!

Después del almuerzo Candy volvió a la clínica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios después de aquella reunión tan productiva. Al llegar Alyson esperaba por su café con un sobre en la mano.

(Candy) (Entregándole el esperado café) espero que te guste, es el favorito de Albert y Terry!

(Alyson) (Probándolo) esta perfecto gracias! (Entregándole el sobre) esto es para ti!

(Candy) (Curiosa) y se puede saber que es?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) la carta de aceptación de equivalencias de la universidad! Estuve hablando con el decano de la facultad y resulto ser el doctor Wilson quien me ayudo a conseguir la beca en Harvard para terminar mi carrera y después de revisar tus exámenes dijo que podrías ser pasante de medicina y hacer practica de residente aquí en la clínica!

(Candy) (Feliz) de verdad? (Riendo mientras corría alrededor de Alyson) voy a ser doctora!

(Alyson) (Riendo) cálmate Candy que vas a asustar a tus compañeros! (Entregándole una bata blanca y un estetoscopio) buena suerte Candy!

(Candy) (Poniéndose la bata) gracias Alyson! (Abrazándola) muchas gracias!

(Alyson) (Seria) como que gracias? Repórtate con el doctor Green quien será tu supervisor! (Seria) de ahora en adelante el te dirá que hacer! Te veré luego!

(Candy) (Viéndola alejarse) ya te vas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) debo ir a la joyería a ver como va todo!

(Candy) (Seria) si sigues corriendo de aquí para allá terminaras muy agotada y Albert se molestara!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) que puedo hacer Candy, así es como me gusta! (Guiñándole el ojo) además si Amir se enoja lo contento después!

Al llegar a la joyería Alyson se encontró con Archie y Anthony quienes habían ido a conversar con Violet ya que Archie quería que Violet le diseñara el anillo de compromiso para Annie sin que ella se enterara que era para el. Al verla entrar todos la saludaron para después conversar un rato.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) entonces? Podrá hacerlo para mí?

(Violet) (Viendo a Annie acercarse) claro Archie, claro que puedes venir por Annie más temprano para llevarla a cenar!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) gracias Violet! Prometo que mañana te la traigo temprano!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) hola mama! Como va todo?

(Violet) (Seria) creí que hoy saldríamos a almorzar juntas!

(Alyson) (Riendo) lo siento mama pero el doctor Wilson me llamo para darme la carta de aceptación de Candy en la facultad de medicina y se me fue el tiempo, no he podido comer aun!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) entonces Candy ya es estudiante de medicina?

(Alyson) (Seria) la doctora Grandchester ya esta en la facultad!

(Patty) (Alarmada) Alyson, que bueno que estas aquí!

(Violet) (Seria) que pasa Patty?

(Patty) (Preocupada) creo que algo malo le pasa a Luisa, de repente se sintió mal y ahora no podemos despertarla!

(Anthony) (Nervioso) se desmayo?

(Alyson) (Corriendo) vamos a ver que tiene!

En la joyería Anthony intentaba mantener la calma después de que Patty les hubiera dicho que Luisa estaba mal, no podía imaginar que era lo que sucedía con ella y no quería descubrirse ante todos la angustia que sentía de saber que ella estaba mal. Archie y Annie no podían más que sonreír después de verlo como inútilmente intentaba guardar la serenidad. Dentro del pequeño laboratorio, después de sacar a Stear y Patty, Alyson estaba revisando a Luisa pues no parecía querer recobrar la consciencia. Lentamente la reviso, pues por la coloración de la muchacha podía imaginar que no estaba muy bien, tenia claros síntomas que ella ya había visto antes y sin dudar salió un momento dejándola aun recostada donde Stear la había puesto.

(Alyson) (Seria) alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme a moverla? (Viéndolo directo) Anthony, podrías ayudarme?

(Anthony) (Acercándose) que quieres que haga?

(Annie) (Sorprendida) ella sabe algo?

(Archie) (Preocupado) no lo se, tal vez lo llamo por que era el que mas cerca estaba Annie!

(Stear) (Serio) no se imaginan el susto que nos llevamos cuando Luisa comenzó a caer después de botar la bandeja que tenia en las manos con el rostro completamente pálido!

(Patty) (Angustiada) por un momento y creímos que se cortaría con los vidrios rotos!

(Violet) (Seria) esa muchacha ha estado muy pálida desde hace un par de días, incluso le dije que por que no iba a la clínica pero no quiso!

Dentro del pequeño laboratorio Anthony ayudaba a Alyson a acomodar a Luisa en el sillón que tenían para que Patty descansara cuando lo necesitara por su estado. Alyson veía a Anthony a los ojos sin poder comenzar a decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Anthony intentaba mantenerse calmado mientras con cuidado colocaba un pequeño cojín debajo de la cabeza de Luisa quien seguía inconsciente. Después de tomar aire al fin Alyson se decidió a hablar.

(Alyson) (Seria) estas muy preocupado verdad?

(Anthony) (Sorprendido ante la aseveración) como?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) que estas preocupado por ella!

(Anthony) (Serio) la verdad si! La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es mi amiga!

(Alyson) (Seria) puedo preguntarte algo?

(Anthony) (Serio) tú dirás!

(Alyson) (Seria) cuando fue la última vez que tú y Luisa tuvieron relaciones?

(Anthony) (Pálido) perdón? Que fue lo que preguntaste?

(Alyson) (Seria) Anthony, yo se lo que esta pasando entre tu y Luisa! Lo se por que Albert me pidió que estudiara el asunto de tu divorcio!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) Albert te dio ese caso a ti?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) el no quiere que Archie lo lleve pues no seria conveniente ya que son de la misma familia!

(Anthony) (Serio) que es lo que sucede con Luisa?

(Alyson) (Seria) no has contestado mi pregunta!

(Anthony) (Bajando la mirada) no hemos podido vernos desde hace un mes! Eliza sospecha y no quiero que le haga daño a Luisa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) lamento decirte que tendremos que hablar con Albert para decirle que debemos apresurar tu divorcio!

(Anthony) (Serio) apresurarlo?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) debes divorciarte antes de que el embarazo de Luisa comience a notarse!

(Anthony) (Con los ojos sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa) embarazo? Luisa esta embarazada?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te alegra?

(Anthony) (Acariciándole el rostro a la joven inconsciente) no sabes cuanto!

(Alyson) (Seria) pues me alegro por ti, por que creo que necesitare ayuda para tranquilizarla cuando se lo diga!

(Anthony) (Serio) tú crees que ella no lo quiera?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) creo que lo presiente y por eso esta así! El desmayo fue causado por el nivel de estrés que tiene! Creo que ella sabe o presiente que esta embarazada y debe estar nerviosa!

(Anthony) (Besándole la mano) pobrecita, no debió ocultarme algo tan hermoso!

(Alyson) (Tomando un frasco de sales) estas listo para hablar con ella?

(Anthony) (Tomando el frasco) lo estoy!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) respira tranquilo o te desmayaras tu también! Quieres que los deje solos?

(Anthony) (Negando) no, no quiero que se enteren todavía! Además no sabré que hacer si ella se pone mal!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estaré aquí por si me necesitas!

Anthony comenzó a pasar el frasco de sales cerca del rostro de Luisa quien de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar ante el fuerte aroma de las sales. Después de un momento abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Anthony quien la veía con una mezcla de ternura y amor mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos ayudándola a sentarse.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 27: **Una Decisión Definitiva**

Yajaira 


	27. Chapter 27

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 27**

**Una Decisión Definitiva**

Poco a poco Luisa fue recuperando el sentido encontrándose aun en el laboratorio en brazos de Anthony quien sostenía el frasco de sale en una mano. Anthony le sonreía de una forma tan dulce que de inmediato ella sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al imaginar por que la veía de esa forma, hacia ya una semana que ella se había comenzado a sentir mal y había decidido hacerse una prueba de embarazo para enterarse de que efectivamente estaba esperando un hijo de el y no había encontrado el valor para decírselo por miedo a que el la rechazara o llegara a pensar que ella lo había hecho para atraparlo. Durante esa semana ella había estado evitándolo hasta sentirse con la fuerza suficiente para encararlo y aceptar que el la dejara si no deseaba a ese hijo que ella esperaba.

(Anthony) (Sonriéndole) por que no me lo dijiste mi amor?

(Luisa) (Llorando) perdóname Anthony, yo no quería que te enteraras así! (Nerviosa) yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada! Yo sola puedo hacerme cargo no te preocupes!

(Anthony) (Callándola con un dulce beso) loquita, como crees que no voy a querer un hijo tuyo y mío? (Abrazándola) esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado por que nos amamos!

(Luisa) (Sollozando) no estas molesto?

(Anthony) (Besándola apasionado) te parece que estoy molesto?

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) te amo Anthony!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) yo también te amo, y amo ese hijo que estamos esperando!

(Luisa) (Descubriendo a Alyson en la puerta) Alyson!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como te sientes Luisa?

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) bien! (Angustiada) yo no sabia que estaba embarazada cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo! Yo no volveré mañana se lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te sientes mal?

(Luisa) (Negando) no!

(Alyson) (Seria) entonces por que no vendrás mañana?

(Luisa) (Asombrada) no te molesta que este embarazada?

(Alyson) (Seria) me preocupa!

(Anthony) (Serio) te preocupa?

(Alyson) (Viendo el laboratorio) este laboratorio es muy pequeño y cuando Patty y Luisa estén mas barrigonas sacaran al pobre Stear de aquí!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo por la ocurrencia) gracias! Yo creí que ya no me dejarían trabajar aquí!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) gracias Alyson!

(Alyson) (Seria) no me des las gracias, mejor prométeme que te encargaras de que Luisa llegue a casa esta tarde y la llevaras a la clínica mañana! (Viéndola) quiero hacerte los exámenes necesarios para ver que todo este bien y no te preocupes por el trabajo, yo le diré a mama que no vendrás en la mañana!

(Anthony) (Feliz) puedo llevarla ahora a su casa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) llévala a comer algo primero y lleven a Patty que la pobre necesita comer algo dulce para que se le pase el susto! Te veré mañana Luisa!

(Anthony) (Serio) gracias por todo Alyson!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) de nada sobrino!

(Luisa) (A solas con el) de verdad no te molesta mi embarazo?

(Anthony) (Negando) lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desde que me dijiste que me amabas también! (Besándola) te amo!

(Luisa) (Asustada) que pasara ahora Anthony? Que vamos a hacer?

(Anthony) (Serio) no te preocupes mas, yo me hare cargo de todo! (Viéndola a los ojos) pronto estaremos juntos y esperaremos a que nuestro hijo nazca después de casarnos!

(Luisa) (Abrazándolo) que vas a hacer con Eliza? Ella no te dará el divorcio tan fácilmente!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes por eso, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo y no te angusties por que no es bueno para nuestro hijo!

(Luisa) (Intentando levantarse) será mejor que limpie el tiradero que hice!

(Anthony) (Deteniéndola) tu te quedas sentada y yo limpiare! Además recuerda que Alyson dijo que te llevara a casa después de que comas algo!

(Luisa) (Viéndolo limpiar a prisa) te amo Anthony! (Llorando) no sabes cuanto te amo!

(Anthony) (Sonriéndole) igual que yo a ti mi amor! (Dándole la mano) nos vamos?

(Luisa) (Limpiándose la cara) vámonos!

Los dos salieron del laboratorio y después de darles la noticia a todos salieron a comer para celebrar a un restaurante muy discreto cerca de la joyería. Todos conversaban serios de lo que debían decirle ahora a Albert pues seguramente Alyson se lo comentaría ese mismo día.

(Archie) (Preocupado) no me malentiendan muchachos pero lo que se les viene encima en este momento no será fácil!

(Anthony) (Serio) por favor Archie, ya hablaremos de eso después! Ahora no quiero alterar mas a Luisa!

(Stear) (Serio viéndolos tan cariñosos) Anthony, te recuerdo que estamos en publico y aun no te divorcias! (Viendo el sonrojo de ella) no me malentiendas Luisa, me alegra saber que estas embarazada y que no tuve la culpa de tu desmayo pues por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de químicos al mezclarlo y verte caer de inmediato, pero la verdad es que ustedes deben pensar en la forma que le dirán a todos que Anthony se divorcia por que esta esperando un hijo con una mujer que no es su esposa!

(Anthony) (Serio) quieren dejar de preocuparse en este momento! Lo único que quiero en este momento es disfrutar de la buena noticia! (Viéndolos serios de pronto) acaso es mucho pedir que se alegren de la noticia?

(Eliza) (Acercándose) y que noticia será esa querido?

(Anthony) (Completamente asombrado) Eliza! (Serio) que haces por aquí?

(Eliza) (Nerviosa pues venia de verse con Philip) por casualidad venia a una joyería de por aquí cerca y los vi tan animados aquí que decidí acompañarlos! (Sentándose tomando el brazo de Anthony) y cual es esa noticia que tanto están celebrando?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) estamos dándole la bienvenida a Luisa quien ahora esta trabajando con nosotros en el nuevo proyecto de la perfumería!

(Eliza) (Seria) yo acabo de ir a la biblioteca y me informaron que ya no trabajarías allá y por eso decidí venir a conocer la dichosa joyería en la que trabajaras ahora Luisa! (Viéndola pálida) te pasa algo querida? (Sonriendo maliciosa) acaso te cayo mal venir a comer a un lugar tan fino? (Suspirando) claro como ya no debes tener costumbre de comer bien!

(Annie) (Seria) por que no mejor te muerdes la lengua Eliza? Acaso nunca te cansaras de molestar a Luisa con tus ridículos comentarios de su estatus social? Creí que eran amigas!

(Luisa) (Seria) esta bien Annie, a mi no me molestan los comentarios de Eliza, al contrario me ayudan a recordar cual es mi lugar! (Levantándose) perdonen creo que me retiro por que no me siento bien!

(Eliza) (Viéndola salir casi corriendo) pero que extraña estaba Luisa hoy! Hasta creo que esta muy desmejorada la pobre! No le vieron el color tan pálido de sus mejillas? (Suspirando) hay creo que la pobreza la tiene peor de lo que pensaba!

(Anthony) (Molesto) si ya terminaste de hacer tus comentarios estúpidos por que no nos haces el favor de irte de compras como es tu costumbre? (Sonriendo) al fin y al cabo no es eso lo único que sabes hacer?

Anthony se retiro después de lanzar la servilleta casi en la cara de Eliza quien estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de su esposo que nunca antes le había hablado de es forma. Molesta lo vio salir del lugar y correr fuera sin saber que era por que iba a buscar a Luisa para llevarla a su casa. Los demás en la mesa no hacían mas que verla con expresiones serias que claramente mostraban el desagrado que sentían de tenerla en la mesa acompañándolos. En la calle, después de haberla alcanzado Anthony había llevado a Luisa a su casa para después ir al consorcio a conversar con Albert pues quería ser el primero en darle la noticia a su tío. Al llegar lo encontró en su oficina con tremendo problema pues Henry y Vanessa habían al fin aparecido después de aquella desastrosa fiesta en la que Albert había presentado a su esposa.

(Albert) (Serio) pensé que ya todo entre nosotros había quedado dicho en la fiesta Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) pues no! No tienes idea de la humillación que he tenido que soportar con mis amistades por culpa tuya y de la resbalosa de Alyson!

(Albert) (Serio) respeta a mi esposa si no quieres que termine con esta absurda conversación de una vez por todas!

(Henry) (Serio) que pretendías cuando nos hiciste llegar a esa fiesta para humillar a Vanessa de ese modo dejándola en ridículo frente a todas sus amistades? Si no querías seguir adelante con el compromiso hubiéramos podido conversarlo en privado!

(Albert) (Serio) lo hice varias veces y ninguno de ustedes quiso tomarme en serio! Si hice lo que hice fue por que ustedes no me dejaron otra opción! (Viéndola) lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de mi matrimonio de esa forma pero no me dejaste opción! (Serio) además después de la humillación que le hicieron a mi esposa en la fiesta anterior en donde la humillaron e incluso tu Henry te atreviste a levantarle la mano, no dude por un momento darle el lugar de respeto que ella se merece como mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Histérica) pero si ya estabas casado con ella por que diablos no me lo dijiste?

(Albert) (Sereno) acaso me dejaste hacerlo?

(Henry) (Serio) digas lo que digas, la palabra de los Andley no se cumplió! La palabra que Emilia empeño era para que tu te casaras con mi hija Vanessa no con la recogida de Alyson!

(Albert) (Somatando la mano en el escritorio) ya basta de referirse de mi esposa en esa forma! (Furioso) si no piensan respetarla les agradezco que salgan de aquí ahora!

(Vanessa) (Viendo asombrada la rabia en sus ojos) acaso nos estas echando?

(Henry) (Tomando el brazo de ella) por ahora nos retiraremos William, pero esto aun no se queda así!

(Albert) (Viendo a Anthony entrar) buen día Henry! Adiós Vanessa!

Anthony cerro la puerta después de que aquellos dos salieron y se encamino hacia el escritorio en donde Albert intentaba calmarse después de aquel sobresalto. Sin decir nada se acerco al bar y sirvió un par de copas dándole una a su tío para que se tranquilizara.

(Anthony) (Serio) parece que esos dos no se cansan de venir a molestarte verdad?

(Albert) (Tomándose la copa de un golpe) te juro que por un momento estuve a punto de mandarlos a sacar arrastrados de aquí! No se por que se empeñan en seguir hablando mal de mi esposa en frente de mi?

(Anthony) (Serio) lamento mucho que tengas tantos problemas Albert!

(Albert) (Sacudiendo la cabeza) olvídalo! Dime para que me buscas a esta hora? Pasa algo?

(Anthony) (Nervioso) es por el asunto de mi divorcio de Eliza creo que no puedo seguir posponiéndolo mas! (Viendo la mirada de Albert confundida) necesito divorciarme para casarme con Luisa!

(Albert) (Serio) Anthony tu sabes que esas cosas llevan sus tramites y tratándose de Eliza debemos esperar que ella se oponga a darte el divorcio y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie! Cual es la prisa que tienes ahora?

(Anthony) (Respirando profundo) Luisa y yo vamos a tener un hijo! (Viéndolo) ella esta embarazada y yo quiero que ese hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio!

(Albert) (Sereno) esto complicara aun mas el asunto! Te das cuenta que ahora Eliza tendrá como acusarte de adulterio ante un juez y tendrás que darle una buena parte de tu fortuna?

(Anthony) (Serio) si eso fuera necesario no me importa con tal de liberarme de ella y hacer una vida normal con la mujer que amo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) a la tía Elroy y a tu padre no les va a gustar esto para nada!

(Anthony) (Serio) y que pueden hacerme que sea peor de lo que me hicieron al casarme con Eliza?

(Albert) (Serio) bueno, ya que estas tan decidido comenzaremos a hacer los trámites necesarios en cuanto tu lo indiques!

(Anthony) (Serio) quien llevaría los tramites?

(Albert) (Pensativo) si Archie lo hace tendrá problemas con la familia pues la tía no lo dejara en paz! Y tu definitivamente no puedes hacerlo!

(Anthony) (Levantándose) acaso Alyson no es quien lleva el asunto hasta ahora?

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero meterla en mas problemas de los que ya ha tenido! Mejor le preguntare a George si tiene algún abogado que sea experto en estos casos! (Viéndolo) te hace feliz saber que ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) mas feliz de lo que puedas imaginarte Albert!

(Albert) (Abrazándolo) entonces no tengo mas que decirte que, Felicidades!

(Anthony) (Riendo) gracias Albert!

En la mansión de los Lancaster Philip tomaba una copa tranquilamente cuando Henry y Vanessa llegaban aun molestos por lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos en las oficinas del consorcio. Vanessa aun no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas de esa manera, debía encontrar la forma de que Alyson le pagara la humillación que Albert le había echo al hacerla a un lado frente a todas sus amistades cuando ella era quien debía estar preparándose para ser la señora Andley.

(Philip) (Sonriendo) se puede saber de donde vienen con esas caras tan molestas?

(Vanessa) (Arrebatándole la copa de la mano) fuimos a ver al imbécil de William Andley!

(Philip) (Riendo) así que fueron a ver al cuñadito? Veo que aun siguen con eso!

(Henry) (Serio) hay algo que me dice que aun podemos lograr algo! (Viéndolo) y que se supone que haces tu en casa a esta hora?

(Philip) (Riendo) no te descargues conmigo papa, yo acabo de volver de tribunales, al fin termine con el asunto aquel de la señora Thompson y al fin el estúpido del marido tubo que darle la mitad de lo que tenia para obtener el divorcio!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) parece que ese tipo de demandas son las que mejor manejas verdad? (Sonriendo) que diría el pobre señor Thompson si supiera que mientras llevabas el caso de su esposa también te sumaste a la larga lista de amantes de ella!

(Philip) (Riendo) creo que le daría un ataque! Pero dime que culpa tengo yo de que la pobre mujer necesitara entretenerse mientras salía el divorcio?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) descarado!

(Henry) (Serio) espero que al menos te haya pagado los servicios legales!

(Philip) (Mostrándole el cheque) el doble de lo acordado! (Presumiendo) creo que el servicio que le preste adicional no lo había obtenido nunca de la misma manera, incluso quería que nos siguiéramos viendo pero le dije que hablaríamos después!

(Henry) (Serio) piensas continuar esa aventura?

(Philip)(Sonriendo) se lo dije solo para que no le ponga paro al cheque! Ya después le daré largas! (Pensando) además por el momento estoy tranquilo con la que tengo y esa pronto va a pasar a un segundo plano si logro a la que tengo en la mira! (Pensando en Alyson) esa si que me tiene loco!

(Vanessa) (Sabiendo a que se refería) pues me alegro por ti Philip! (Tomándolo del brazo) puedo invitarte a comer? Necesito hablar contigo de un negocio!

(Henry) (Abriendo la correspondencia) cuando llego esto Philip?

(Philip) (Viendo el sobre) llego a la oficina esta mañana y decidí traértelo!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose al verlo serio) que es eso papa?

(Henry) (Rompiéndolo) es la demanda de divorcio de Violet!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) por que diablos no le firmas de una vez por todas esas ridiculeces?

(Henry) (Serio) por que me están pidiendo un detalle completo de los bienes de ambos y ella no tiene idea de lo que hicimos con lo de sus herencias! Si el juez fiscaliza todo voy a tener problemas!

(Philip) eso solo si ella lo exige!

(Henry) (Viéndolos) precisamente es lo que Archivald esta pidiendo!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) no entiendo como Emilia le permitió a su querido William que utilizara a sus sobrinos abogados para que Violet se divorciara de ti papa? No se supone que ustedes dos eran amigos?

(Philip) (Riendo) por favor Vanessa, después de lo que William te hiso en la dichosa fiesta de compromiso crees todavía que esa vieja es amiga de papa? Acaso no vieron que ella y Violet conversaban de lo mas contentas?

(Vanessa) esa vieja estúpida acepto muy fácilmente el supuesto matrimonio de William con Alyson!

(Henry) (Serio) debo hablar con Violet!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso todavía crees que ella acepte hablar contigo?

(Henry) (Serio) por lo menos debo ver como convencerla de que nos divorciemos tranquilamente!

Sin decir nada mas salió del estudio dejando a sus hijos a solas. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la joyería para conversar con su aun esposa. En el consorcio Terry conversaba con Archie viendo la copia del documento que esa tarde le habían hecho llegar a Henry Lancaster.

(Terry) (Muerto de risa) pobre tipo! No quiero ni imaginar la cara que puso cuando leyó la palabra fiscalización de bienes!

(Archie) (Serio) pues esa idea te la debemos a ti Terry! Yo la verdad no me hubiera atrevido a sugerirle eso a Violet si tu no lo propones primero!

(Terry) (Riendo) no me parecía justo dejar que ese tipo se quedara con el dinero de su esposa!

(Archie) (Suspirando) pues la verdad es que ahora solo nos resta esperar a ver que reacción tendrá cuando lea el documento!

(Terry) (Serio) dejando esto de lado (Poniendo el documento en el escritorio) hay otro asunto que me gustaría tratar esta noche con toda la familia y necesito que tu y Anthony estén presentes!

(Archie) (Burlón) por la seriedad con la que hablas pareciera que se trata de algo muy serio!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aun que no lo creas, lo es!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) entonces no te preocupes, le diré a Annie que cenaremos en la mansión y listo! Con quien creo que tendrás un poco de problema será con Anthony! (Misterioso) ya te enteraste de la noticia?

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) el día que tu me digas una noticia antes que Candy será por que la pecosa se volvió sorda, ciega y muda! (Riendo) por supuesto que ya me entere del asunto de Luisa! Aun no puedo creer que el jardinero sea tan atrevido y valiente!

(Archie) (Riendo) esa Candy no nos dejara nunca dar primicias! (Acercándose) por eso no he querido decirle mi secreto!

(Terry) (Curioso) que secreto es ese?

(Archie) (Pícaro) lo sabrán en unos días! Esta vez no he querido confiar en nadie que se relacione con Candy o la tía abuela! No se como le hacen pero siempre resultan sacándonos la verdad de una u otra forma!

(Terry) (Riendo) tienes razón, mejor no me lo digas que a veces he llegado a creer que hablo dormido por que la pecosa se entera de todo! (Levantándose) te veré en la cena!

(Archie) (Serio) sea lo que sea que vayas a decirnos en la cena espero que sepas que cuentas con nuestro apoyo!

(Terry) (Serio) no me digas que ya Candy les dijo?

(Archie) (Riendo) Claro que no, si lo digo es por que espero que lo sepas!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) gracias, señor elegante!

(Archie) (Frunciendo el seño) de nada aristócrata!

En la oficina de Albert, el y George habían estado conversando toda la tarde buscando un abogado para la demanda de divorcio que Anthony comenzaría en contra de Eliza. Después de mucho conversar y no llegar a un acuerdo al fin decidieron tomar un descanso ya que el cumpleaños de George seria en dos días mas y tenia curiosidad por saber si se imaginaba el regalo que su noviecita Latifa le estaba preparando desde hacia ya varios días en el salón de la mansión.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que tienes planeado para tu cumpleaños George?

(George) (Serio) tu sabes que nunca me ha gustado celebrarlo, pero este año Violet y sus hijos se han empeñado en hacer una cena en el departamento!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo se! Ya Violet me invito! Realmente me sorprendió que aceptaras esa cena!

(George) (Sonriendo) Latifa insistió tanto que no pude negarme!

(Albert) (Curioso) como va tu relación con Latifa?

(George) (Sonriendo) esa dama me trae de cabeza! No se como va a resultar esto si los dos somos tan diferente!

(Albert) (Serio) diferentes en que?

(George) (Sonriendo) a mi me gusta leer, practicar deporte y escuchar música! A ella le gusta reír, conversar de todo y de nada, pero lo que mas le gusta es bailar y tu sabes que lo que yo tengo es un par de pies izquierdos que no se ponen de acuerdo en otra cosa que no sea caminar y correr para ejercitarse! No entiendo como funcionara esta relación?

(Albert) (Serio) entonces termina con ella!

(George) (Sorprendido ante tal concejo) pero la quiero!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces no pienses en las diferencias, solo en las compatibilidades! (Curioso) ya te dijo que va a regalarte para tu cumpleaños?

(George) (Serio) solo se que Violet le esta ayudando con no se que, desde que Alyson abrió la clínica y no ha podido hacerlo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso es cierto! mi linda Najda no ha tenido tiempo para nada desde que abrió la dichosa clínica!

(George) (Serio) lo dices con algo de reproche!

(Albert) (Serio) no me quejo, pero desde que ella decidió ponerse a trabajar casi no la veo y cuando llego de la oficina y ella ya esta en casa la encuentro en la cama con la mirada perdida en algún libro o completamente dormida por el agotamiento! Me preocupa que se mantenga tan ocupada! Y encima de todo las remodelaciones de la joyería y la perfumería!

(George) (Serio) se lo has dicho?

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero impedirle que haga lo que le gusta! Quiero verla feliz y si trabajando como camello pues no quiero interferir!

(George) (Viendo algo de tristeza en sus ojos) recuerda que ella siempre a estado sola y ahora debe sentirse muy abrumada de estar acompañada todo el tiempo!

(Albert) (Levantándose) eso lo se! Por eso no quiero presionarla! Antes pasábamos juntos el mayor tiempo posible por que sabíamos que teníamos que vernos a escondidas pero ahora nos vemos todo el tiempo y creo que eso la esta alejando de mi! (Viéndolo) creo que tiene miedo de que de pronto la deje sola! (Sonriendo de repente) podrías hacer algo por mi George?

(George) (Conociendo bien ese brillo en sus ojos) lo que quieras William!

(Albert) (Escribiendo una nota y sacando el velo de su gaveta) podrías llevarle esto a Alyson a la clínica?

(George) (Sonriendo) lo hare en seguida pues ya casi es hora de ir por Violet! Te veré mañana William!

(Albert) (Tomando el teléfono y comenzando a marcar) hasta mañana George!

Media hora después en la clínica George entraba a la oficina de su sobrina para encontrarla completamente dormida sobre unos libros que había estado leyendo desde esa mañana. Después de sonreír se acerco para despertarla, realmente se veía algo cansada y la nota de Albert seguro le caería bien en ese momento.

(George) (Moviéndola serio) Alyson, despierta niña!

(Alyson) (Abriendo los ojos sobresaltada) peritonitis doctor!

(George) (Riendo sin poder evitarlo) perito que? Creo que ya has leído suficiente por hoy Alyson!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) hay jali eres tu! Perdona, pero estaba soñando que estaba en clase en la universidad!

(George) (Sentándose) te ves cansada!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) no sabes cuanto! Que milagro que vengas a verme!

(George) (Serio) estoy preocupado por ti y por William! Estas trabajando mucho y si no te cuidas vas a terminar agotada! William se ve muy preocupado por ti!

(Alyson) (Seria) es tan difícil adaptarse a una nueva vida jali! Tengo miedo de despertar y estar sola de nuevo! (Bajando la mirada) no quiero que se canse de mi, no creo soportar perderlo!

(George) (Sonriendo) habla con el! (Sacando el pequeño paquete) esto te lo envía tu habib! (Guiñándole el ojo) debo ir a la joyería por tu madre, te veré después!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias jali George!

Al verlo salir Alyson abrió el paquete que George le había entregado para toparse con el mismo velo que ella le había enviado a Albert hacia un par de meses antes de que todos supieran que era su esposa y pegado al velo una pequeña nota que decía ¨Al Youm 6:00, Anta Za´og¨ hoy a las 6:00 donde siempre, tu esposo después de leer solo pudo sonreír feliz y sin esperar al ver que eran mas de las cinco se ducho rápidamente para salir a prisa rumbo al hotel en donde se habían visto anteriormente, al llegar toco la puerta de la suite y la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato, Albert la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una rica cena en la mesa, cenaron, bailaron y se sentaron en el balcón a observar las estrellas.

(Albert) (Acurrucándola entre sus brazos) hace mucho que no pasábamos un rato tan tranquilo, verdad Najda?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me gusta mas estar así contigo que en la mansión donde tu tía no deja de verme de esa forma tan rara que tiene de mirar!

(Albert) (Serio) no te gusta vivir en la mansión?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me agrada vivir con Candy y Terry, contigo en nuestra habitación, el hermoso jardín! (Suspirando) pero a veces siento que es todo un sueño y cuando veo a tu tía (Viéndolo apenada) creo que es pesadilla por la forma en que me ve, pero estoy bien! Es solo que no me gustaría despertar y darme cuenta que sigo sola en el desierto escondiéndome te Henry y sus hijos y que nunca te conocí!

(Albert) (Besándola) te parece que esto es un sueño?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) se siente tan real!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) es real! (Levantándola en brazos) y esta noche aun no se termina mi amor!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) que no se supone que Terry quería hablar con todos en la cena de hoy? (Sintiéndolo besarle el cuello) habib!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verla rendida entre sus brazos) solo te daré un rico masaje de pies y luego nos iremos a la dichosa cena para terminar nuestro asunto mas tarde! (Besándole la oreja) Te parece?

(Alyson) (Completamente ida) Mmmm?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que te amo mi flor del desierto!

Sin decir mas la llevo a la habitación y después de unos minutos los dos se encontraban bajo las sabanas disfrutando de su compañía y de ese amor que no los dejaba respirar si no estaban juntos. En la mansión de los Andley en el comedor todos se disponían a cenar viendo de reojo los lugares de Albert y Alyson que aun seguían vacios después de haberlos esperado hasta las nueve. La tía Elroy se veía claramente contrariada ante el comportamiento de ellos dos que no habían tenido siquiera la delicadeza de llamar para avisar que llegarían tarde, la presencia de Alyson en la mansión comenzaba a molestarle a la dama quien no estaba de acuerdo con que ella trabajara y se mantuviera tanto tiempo fuera de la casa cuando no tenia ninguna necesidad de ganarse la vida siendo la esposa de un hombre como su sobrino y la supuesta fortuna propia que poseía. Cerca de las diez cuando ya habían terminado de cenar y habían pasado al salón para conversar los vieron entrar por la puerta principal sonriendo mientras la señora Elroy se ponía de pie con el rostro serio.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas noches a todos!

(Elroy) (Seria) pensé que vendrían a cenar cuando Candy me pidió que ordenara una cena especial para un anuncio que haría su esposo!

(Alyson) (Seria) perdone señora Elroy, se nos hiso un poco tarde!

(Albert) (Serio) no tienes por que disculparte hayati! A ultima hora decidí llevar a mi esposa a cenar para conversar con ella! Se que Terry y Candy nos comprenderán por haber faltado a la cena!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Albert, de todas formas estaba a punto de darles la noticia de mi nuevo proyecto!

(Elroy) (Seria) no me gusta que lleguen tan tarde! Así como no me parece correcto que tu esposa pase tanto tiempo fuera de casa trabajando! (Severa) y no me gusta que todo mundo escuche la forma en que se hablan llamándose de esas formas tan extrañas!

(Albert) (Serio) es árabe y a mi esposa y a mi nos gusta! Lamento que usted no lo apruebe tía! (Serio) tu dirás Terry, cual es ese proyecto que quieres compartir con nosotros?

(Terry) (Viendo el rostro de la dama encolerizado) he decidido abrir una compañía con Karen y Robert aquí en chicago!

(Anthony) (Riendo) felicidades Terry!

(Eliza) (Seria) acaso ya Candy te convenció de abrir un orfanato paraqué ella juegue a la heroína con los huerfanitos?

(Terry) (Serio) no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia señora entrometida!

(Elroy) (Seria) respeto por favor!

(Eliza) (Ofendida) acaso no tengo derecho a opinar? Ya ve como me tratan tía Elroy?

(Albert) (Serio) será mejor que te quedes cayada Eliza o no me hago responsable de lo que Terry te diga por entrometida y venenosa!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) William! Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama!

(Albert) (Serio) entonces que no abra la boca cuando no se le indique!

(Eliza) (Levantándose) no puedo quedarme si van a tratarme de esa forma! Nos vamos Anthony!

(Anthony) (Sentado) que te vaya bien Eliza, te veré en casa mas tarde!

(Eliza) (Seria) acaso pretendes quedarte después de la forma en que me han tratado?

(Anthony) (Serio) tu y yo hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a ningún lado en el mismo auto ¨querida¨ creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a casa y yo te veré mas tarde! Aun Terry no me ha dicho que es lo que necesitaba decirnos y voy a quedarme a conversar con el!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) creo que habías dicho que te ibas no?

(Stear) (Divertido) escuche en algún lugar que en el club había una fiesta hoy, por que no vas a dar una vuelta y te diviertes con la bola de víboras, perdón, de amiga tuyas que seguramente ya deben estar allá!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) vamos Terry, cuéntales de tu proyecto!

Terry comenzó a explicarles el nuevo proyecto mientras Eliza había salido de la mansión completamente furiosa por la forma en que Anthony había permitido que todos le hablaran. Mientras Terry y los demás conversaban y se ponían de acuerdo en lo que el y Robert necesitarían para dar comienzo a su proyecto Latifa veía de reojo la mirada que la señora Elroy le lanzaba a Alyson quien no hacia mas que escuchar la conversación intentando ignorar las miradas de la dama. Latifa estaba comenzando a molestarse al ver las actitudes irracionales de la anciana quien a toda costa intentaba demostrar que tenia autoridad aun sobre el mismo Albert quien parecía estar acostumbrado a llevarle la contraria todo el tiempo intentando razonar con ella sin herirla. Por otro lado le molestaba que viera de esa forma tan arrogante a su amiga quien intentaba llevarse bien con ella aun cuando ella la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, eso era extraño pues al principio parecía aceptarla de muy buena gana. Debía haber algo que ahora le molestaba tanto que aun no había dicho. Nadie se imaginaba que Eliza había estado abogando a favor de su amiga Vanessa llenándole de dudas la cabeza a la dama quien no entendía bien por que Albert no había hecho nada hasta el momento para demostrarle que estaban legalmente casados el y esa muchacha. Lo que mas atormentaba a la dama era que Eliza le había puesto en duda la validez del supuesto matrimonio de su sobrino pues Philip le había comentado que el matrimonio marroquí no era valido si no se respaldaba por un contrato escrito en América donde debían casarse por la ley.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) por mi no hay problema de hacerme cargo de los asuntos legales de la productora!

(Archie) (Siendo) pues me alegro por que así yo podre hacerme cargo de lo administrativo si a Terry le parece y su socio acepta!

(Terry) (Divertido) claro que aceptara si el me pidió que los convenciera de ayudarnos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se diga mas entonces Terry! El consorcio Andley estará honrado de ayudarles a financiar todo lo que necesiten para echar a andar este proyecto! Solo esperamos tener boletos de primera para la inauguración!

(Terry) (Dándole la mano) dalo por hecho!

(Albert) (Viendo la mirada de Latifa sobre la tía y su esposa) creo que será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar verdad hayati?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como tu digas habib! (Viendo a la tía) perdón, Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) dime como tu quieras mi amor! (Viendo a los demás) hasta mañana a todos!

(Alyson) (Volteando) mañana te llevare a la tienda Latifa!

(Latifa) (Riendo) waja Najda! esta bien (Viendo de reojo a la dama) Layla Sa´eeda! buenas noches

(Alyson) (A punto de reír) Mezian Latifa, shukram! esta bien Latifa, gracias

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) layla sa´eeda señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria) buenas noches señorita!

(Candy) (Riendo) hay Latifa, creo que la tía tendrá una terrible jaqueca mañana después de los corajes de hoy!

(Latifa) (Apretando las manos) hay como me hubiera gustado que dijera algo mas de mi lengua por que me hubiera escuchado unas cuantas de las que baba no sabe que yo conozco! (Encolerizada) me acompañas a bailar esta noche Candy?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) puedo ver como danzan?

(Archie) (Viendo el reloj) pero ya es casi media noche flaquita, si quieres ver la danza tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) vamos galán, por que no te quedas un rato a ver lo que Candy a aprendido tal vez tu novia aprenda algo esta noche! (Guiñándole el ojo) no te gustaría?

(Archie) (Recordando que Terry le había comentado que era una danza bastante sensual) yo la verdad no se si a Annie le guste!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) por que estas tan nervioso Archie? Acaso no quieres que vea la danza de Latifa y lo que Candy a aprendido?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por que no tomamos unos tragos en la biblioteca mientras Annie ve a las damas bailar?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) me encantaría, pero aprovechando que Eliza se fue a no se donde a hacer de las suyas yo iré a ver como siguió ya saben quien! Buenas noches!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) entonces seremos solo nosotros dos señor elegante porque dudo mucho que Albert baje de nuevo esta noche!

Los dos entraron al estudio mientras las chicas se preparaban para pasar un buen rato danzando. Anthony salió de la mansión y subió a su auto dispuesto a ir a ver a Luisa antes de ir a casa, en ningún momento noto que el auto de Eliza seguía estacionado en la mansión pues ella intentaba localizar a Philip para invitarlo a salir esa noche, al ver al rubio salir a prisa decidió seguirlo hasta su casa para reclamarle el que hubiera permitido que todos le hablaran de esa forma tan descortés, condujo tras el auto del rubio hasta que noto que este no iba precisamente de vuelta al departamento donde vivían sino que al llegar a la zona donde vivía su amiga pobretona Luisa Harrison, con cara de fastidio imagino que seguramente el estúpido de su marido iría a disculparse con la estúpida esa por los comentarios que ella le había hecho pues así era su carácter de débil ante cualquier llorona que se le cruzara por el camino. Efectivamente lo vio llegar hasta el edificio de dos niveles donde su amiga tenia su departamento en el primer nivel y lo vio bajar del auto y tocar a la puerta, estaba a punto de bajar a burlarse de lo estúpido que se veía llegando a esas horas a disculparse nuevamente cuando vio la puerta abrirse y ante ella quien estaba un poco lejos lo vio tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos y besarla apasionado como hacia mucho que no la tomaba a ella. Apretando fuertemente el volante del auto con ambas manos vio como el rubio abrazaba y besaba a su supuesta amiga llevándola dentro del departamento, la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era casi incontenible. Si no lograba tranquilizarse saldría del auto en ese momento a arreglar cuentas con esos dos imbéciles que la habían estado traicionando desde saber cuando y le habían estado viendo la cara de estúpida todo ese tiempo. Respiraba pesadamente imaginando las cochinadas que esa estaba haciéndole a su marido en ese momento pues Anthony era demasiado bueno y muy imbécil como para atreverse a traicionarla. Como no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de esa estúpida cuando le decía que estaba enamorado de un hombre imposible por que era casado sin mencionarle que se trataba precisamente del imbécil de Anthony. Claro, ella debía ser la culpable de todo por que el jamás se hubiera atrevido a engañarla. Tranquilizándose decidió ocultar su auto y esperar a que el se fuera para poder ajustar cuentas con la estúpida de Luisa.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 28: **Un Amargo Amanecer**

Yajaira 


	28. Chapter 28

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 28**

**Un Amargo Amanecer**

En la mansión de los Andley dentro del estudio Archie y Terry conversaban mientras afuera solo quedaban las tres damas danzando de la forma en que Latifa las guiaba con movimientos lentos para que pudieran seguirla. Dentro del estudio Archie reía divertido mientras conversaba con Terry.

(Archie) (Riendo) yo sabia que de un momento a otro te cansarías de los asuntos legales y volverías a lo que te gusta! (Aclarando) no es que lo hagas mal como abogado, pero no es lo tuyo!

(Terry) (Molesto) y por que crees que no es lo mío?

(Archie) (Serio) por que no te hace sonreír de la forma que lo hacías cuando nos dijiste de tu proyecto! Como abogado no eres nada malo, pero creo que no te gustaba tanto como la actuación o me equivoco?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que debo alejarme de todos ustedes lo antes posible! (Viéndolo confundido) ya comienzan a conocerme mas de lo que me gusta! (Tomando un sorbo de su copa) tienes razón, las leyes no me llenan tanto como lo hace el teatro! Ahora que tengo este proyecto entre manos comienzo a sentirme vivo de nuevo!

(Archie) (Escuchando la música) esa música se hoye bien!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al verlo acercarse a la puerta) no te aconsejo que te asomes! (Viendo la curiosidad en su rostro) todo el que ve a su mujer bailar esa música no logra soltarla en toda la noche!

(Archie) (Confundido) son danzas sensuales las que hacen?

(Terry) (Negando) no precisamente, pero logran encender a un tempano de hielo con los movimientos que hacen!

(Archie) (Serio) pero en la fiesta de Patty y Stear vimos a Albert danzar con Latifa y Alyson y no paso nada!

(Terry) (Serio) lo que Latifa esta practicando es una danza completamente diferente! (Sonriendo pícaro) Candy me mostro un poco nada mas y te juro que casi la devoro viva después que lo hiso!

(Archie) (Confundido) pero Albert me comento que Latifa estaba ensayando para danzar para George mañana en su cumpleaños!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pobre señor serio, no sabe lo que le espera! (Riendo) solo espero que pueda controlarse hasta que nos retiremos de la fiesta!

(Archie) (Serio) vamos Terry, tu no conoces a George! El es un hombre muy serio y puedo asegurarte que a el no le afectan esas cosas ridículas!

(Terry) (Pícaro) en eso tal vez tengas razón! (Burlón) para mi que el señor serio aun debe ser señorito!

(Archie) (Riendo sin poder evitarlo) Terry, no hables mal del pobre George! (Serio) a su edad me imagino que ya debe saber de esas cosas!

(Terry) (Socarrón) estamos hablando del señor rectitud en persona! O a caso tu te lo imaginas diciendo (En tono burlón) señorita me permite por favor saciar mis ímpetus con sus favores?

(Archie) (Pensativo) yo creo que mas bien lo diría así: (Rezongándolo) perdóneme madam, seria usted tan amable de dejarme desahogar con usted? Es que las hormonas me están alborotando y no puedo dejarme ver de este modo!

(Candy) (En la puerta) se puede saber que están haciendo?

(Terry) (Riendo) nada pecosa! Solo hablábamos de cosas tontas mientras ustedes bailaban!

(Candy) (Seria) pues a mi me pareció que estaban burlándose de George!

(Archie) (Serio) por favor Candy! Tu sabes que jamás podríamos hacer eso!

(Terry) (Terminándose su copa) acaso no estaban bailando?

(Candy) (Viéndolos sin creerles totalmente) Latifa quiere hacernos una demostración de lo que ha practicado y quiere saber si ustedes pueden esperar aquí adentro unos minutos mas?

(Archie) (Serio) yo pensé que venias a invitarnos a ver la danza!

(Candy) (Seria) ni lo sueñes Archivald Cornwell que esa danza es solo para George!

(Terry) (Serio) pero pecosa, que tal si la danza es demasiado insinuante para el pobre George? Alguien debe decirle a Latifa si esta bien o esta demasiado provocativa para un caballero tan serio como George!

(Archie) (Seguro) Terry tiene razón! Nosotros como amigos de George no podemos permitir que Latifa se le presente con algo muy provocativo que pueda herir sus sentimientos!

(Candy) (Cruzando los brazos) hay pero que considerados! (Seria) ustedes se quedan aquí y si los veo asomarse les juro que dormirán solos por el resto del mes!

(Terry) (Serio) pero apenas estamos comenzando el mes pecosa!

(Candy) (Dándose la vuelta) pues ya sabes a que atenerte Terrence Grandchester! Y tu también Archie por que Annie no te dirigirá la palabra si llegas a asomar tus narices por el salón! (Viéndolos) además es posible que Alyson baje a danzar con Latifa y no creo que a Albert le guste que ustedes la estén viendo!

En la habitación de Albert este esperaba pacientemente a que Alyson lo dejara entrar a ducharse cuando la puerta se abrió dejándola salir con un traje de odalisca en color verde que era una falda tipo gitana con una pequeña blusa que era complementada por una enorme capa dorada y adornos en el cabello, realmente se veía discretamente sensual.

(Albert) (Sonriendo al pensar que le danzaría) y ese traje?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) en lo que tomas una ducha le ayudare a Latifa con su ultimo ensayo! Te molesta que baje a danzar un ratito con ella?

(Albert) (Serio) no, no me molesta! De todos modos pensaba tomar un largo baño frio!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) después de ayudarle con su ensayo, pensaba venir a darte una muestra de lo que ella danzara para George mañana después de la cena!

(Albert) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) el traje que Latifa usara es así de cubierto también?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) y que esperabas? No se le va a presentar a su novio medio desnuda moviéndole todo el esqueleto! (Seria) la danza de Latifa es la danza de Isis es muy tranquila y no le va a levantar los ímpetus al pobre jali tío si no seria haraam pecado para el pobre baba!

(Albert) (Serio) pero cuando estábamos en el desierto perdidos…

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) eso fue otra cosa! El traje que yo utilice era el único que tenia y tu me pediste que danzara para ti! rojísima eso fue diferente por que tu eras mi esposo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verla cual tomate) me encantaría verte con ese traje una vez mas!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) cuando vuelva del salón lo sacare del closet! (Besándolo) que disfrutes tu baño!

En el salón Candy y Annie sentadas en la alfombra veían como Latifa y Alyson interpretaban la danza de Isis y después de uno minutos las aplaudían emocionadas al ver como la enorme capa dorada se movía de un lado a otro como las alas de una enorme mariposa tornasol.

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) les gusto chicas?

(Annie) (Emocionada) es una danza muy linda! Pero yo creí que la danza árabe era un poco mas salvaje!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Alyson) por que no les muestras un poquito de lo que te enseñe en Meknes mi querida Najda?

(Alyson) (Viendo las escaleras vacías) esta bien pero solo unos minutos que debo volver a la habitación antes que Albert termine de bañarse!

Latifa cambio la música y puso otra danza de tipo popular, de mujer libertina como solían llamarla en marruecos. Mientras Latifa dirigía a las chicas con las palmas llevando el ritmo Alyson de pie a medio salón cerro los ojos como siempre lo hacia para concentrarse y comenzó a mover la cadera a un ritmo acelerado en el mismo lugar, después de unos momentos sus brazos comenzaron a narrar la historia que describía el ritmo de la música y comenzó a danzar alrededor de donde había estado parada al principio, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas y mas violentos y atrevidos al punto de que la música llamo la atención de la señora Elroy quien salió a ver que era el escándalo que había aun en el salón a esas horas. Al llegar a las escaleras vio escandalizada como Alyson se dejaba caer de rodillas moviendo su cuerpo de una forma muy sugestiva dejándose caer lentamente sobre la alfombra donde comenzó a hacer un movimiento con el vientre que escandalizo a la anciana quien bajo con el rostro completamente encolerizado al ver aquella danza tan vulgar.

(Elroy) (Casi gritando) Alyson!

(Alyson) (Poniéndose de pie de un salto) señora! (Respirando agitada) perdone si la música estaba muy alta!

(Elroy) (Molesta) que vulgaridad es esa que estaba haciendo? (Viendo a Annie y Candy) acaso cree que es correcto que le muestre ese baile de mujerzuelas a mis sobrinas?

(Latifa) (Seria) momento señora! Esta es una danza de mi tierra y no es para nada vulgar como usted dice!

(Elroy) (Seria) no es con usted! Usted no es mas que una invitada de mi sobrino y no tengo nada que decirle!

(Alyson) (Seria) un momento señora, a mi puede decirme lo que quiera pero le suplico que no meta a Latifa en esta discusión!

(Latifa) (Molesta) pero Najda!

(Alyson) (Seria viéndola) no Latifa, por favor no digas nada y déjenme arreglar esto a solas con la señora Elroy!

(Candy) (Seria) no me parece justo Alyson!

(Elroy) (Viéndola sumamente molesta) retírense Candy!

(Terry) (Saliendo junto con Archie) que sucede aquí? (Viendo el traje de Latifa y el de Alyson) cual es el problema señora?

(Elroy) (Viendo a Annie) creo que es hora que Archie la lleve a su casa señorita Britter! Archie, retírate y llévatela! (Viendo a Candy) retírate con tu esposo Candy!

(Terry) (Serio) para que señora? Para que usted aproveche que Albert esta durmiendo para insultar a las damas a su antojo?

(Elroy) (Furiosa) atrevido!

(Alyson) (Seria) por favor Terry, no intervengan en esto! Obviamente la señora tiene algo que ha querido decirme todos estos días y ahora me lo dirá! (Sonriendo) ve a dormir Latifa, te veré mañana! (Viéndolos) buenas noches Candy y Terry!

(Terry) (De mala gana) estaremos arriba por si necesitas algo Alyson!

Todos se retiraron dejando a Alyson y a la tía a solas. La señora Elroy se veía furiosa mientras caminaba alrededor de Alyson viendo aquel traje descarado que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

(Alyson) (Seria) lamento mucho haber interrumpido su sueño señora, no volverá a pasar!

(Elroy) (Seria) por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! Por que desde ahora no quiero volver a escuchar esa música vulgar dentro de esta casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) le recuerdo señora que esta es la casa de mi esposo y el me ha dado permiso de escuchar lo que yo desee ahora que vivo aquí!

(Elroy) (Molesta) no me interesa! Esa demostración de baile que estaba dándole a las dos muchachas hace un momento me parece vulgar e inapropiada para mujeres decentes!

(Alyson) (Apretando las manos) no le permito que me hable de esa manera señora! Yo soy una mujer decente!

(Elroy) (Molesta) viéndola bailar de ese modo lo dudo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la cabeza) no le permito…

(Elroy) (Seria) claro que me permite, por que sabe que tengo razón! Ninguna mujer decente se comporta de la forma escandalosa que lo estaba haciendo!

(Albert) (Arriba de las escaleras) pues mi mujer es la mas decente y digna que yo he conocido hasta ahora! Y el que no le permite a usted que siga hablándole de ese modo a mi esposa soy yo! (Bajando) esta es mi casa y por lo tanto la casa de mi esposa y ella puede disponer y hacer lo que se le venga en gana por que yo lo digo!

(Elroy) (Molesta) pues esta es y seguirá siendo una casa seria y decente aunque esta mujer te tenga embrujado con sus danzas y trajes de mujer barata!

(Alyson) (Viendo la cara encolerizada de Albert) habib, por favor no digas nada mas! Es obvio que la tía esta un poco molesta, mejor deja que se calme y vamos a dormir!

(Elroy) (Viéndola temblar) llévate a tu esposa a dormir William! Me molesta verla vestida tan indecente!

(Alyson) (Seria) ya déjeme en paz señora! Por que no me dice de una vez por todas me vaya de aquí? Tal vez así pueda usted estar en paz metiéndose en la vida de sus sobrinos manejándolos a su antojo!

(Elroy) (Acertando un golpe en la mejilla de Alyson) insolente!

(Albert) (Interponiéndose) esto es el colmo tía Elroy! No le permito que le dirija una sola palabra mas a mi esposa! Ese golpe es el primero y el ultimo que usted le va a dar, me entendió?

(Elroy) (Retirándose) insolentes!

(Albert) (Levantándole el rostro a su esposa) estas bien mi amor? Déjame ver ese golpe!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo las lagrimas) no te preocupes habi, no fue tan fuerte como los de Henry y sus hijos! (Intentando sonreír) estas todo mojado mi amor, necesitas secarte el cabello! Vamos a dormir!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) perdóname por no detenerla a tiempo!

(Alyson) (Apenas sonriendo) no fue nada! (Jalándolo)Vamos, tengo mucho sueño!

Albert la siguió hasta la habitación y la vio cambiarse y meterse bajo las cobijas acurrucándose de lado mientras el se vestía con el piyama. Se metió junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo los leves estremecimientos de ella mientras lloraba con el rostro metido en la almohada, no pudo decirle nada, solamente la abrazo hasta que la sintió quedarse dormida. Esta humillación era algo que el no dejaría pasar así no mas, lo único que le mostraba la actitud de su esposa en ese momento era que no era la primera vez que lloraba escondiendo el rostro y en completo silencio, parecía mas bien ser una vieja costumbre. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido junto a ella. Casi a las dos de la madrugada Eliza seguía esperando que Anthony saliera del departamento de Luisa hasta que por fin lo vio salir, después de un ultimo beso lo vio subir a su auto y retirarse. Lentamente bajo de su auto y camino hacia la puerta del departamento de Luisa y toco.

(Luisa) (Sonriendo al abrir) se te olvido algo?

(Eliza) (Viendo la cara de sorpresa de ella) hola querida! No me invitas a pasar? (Empujándola) creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, no te parece?

(Luisa) (Asustada) Eliza! Que haces por aquí a esta hora?

(Eliza) (Con el rostro indescriptible de la furia) estaba viendo con que mujerzuela se acostaba mi marido!

Sin esperar mas Eliza se lanzo contra Luisa comenzando a abofetearla sin piedad, estaba completamente furiosa y descontrolada. Luisa no hacia mas que intentar cubrirse para defenderse de cada golpe que Eliza le daba mientras la llamaba con todo tipo de improperios y apelativos humillantes, nunca antes había visto tal furia en los ojos de Eliza y eso le causaba terror, por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba al recibir un puño de Eliza en las costillas y luego perdió el sentido cayendo al suelo en donde Eliza siguió golpeándola hasta cansarse. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en el suelo cuando al fin reacciono para encontrarse en el suelo en medio de la pequeña sala de su departamento completamente adolorida sin poder moverse mucho. Lentamente se arrastro hasta el teléfono y marco el numero de memoria que Alyson le había dado cuando la contrato en caso de que necesitara algo. En la mansión Andley el celular de Alyson comenzó a sonar y esta lo respondió por costumbre como cualquier medico lo hacia, al escuchar la voz apagada de Luisa se sentó en la cama despertando a Albert al sentirla soltarse de sus brazos y correr al baño mientras marcaba el numero de la clínica y pedía una ambulancia.

(Albert) (Viéndola vestirse a prisa) sucede algo hayati?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo nerviosa) será mejor que vayas por Anthony y lo lleves a la clínica habi! (Seria) Luisa esta mal y envié una ambulancia por ella! (Corriendo afuera) te veré en la clínica!

(Albert) (Vistiéndose) te veremos en un rato! Conduce con cuidado!

(Alyson) (Tocando la puerta de Candy) Candy… Candy por favor es una emergencia!

(Candy) (Abriendo adormitada) que pasa?

(Alyson) (Seria) vístete y te espero en el auto, debemos ir a la clínica! (Viéndola alarmada) es Luisa!

Unos minutos después dos autos salían de la mansión Andley, en uno iban Albert y Terry a recoger a Anthony y en el otro Alyson conducía a prisa rumbo a la clínica, seguramente llegarían al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia para recibir a la paciente. Al llegar vieron la ambulancia estacionándose y bajaron del auto apenas parqueándolo.

(Candy) (Asombrada al ver el rostro amoratado) Luisa por Dios que te sucedió?

(Paramédico) (Viendo a su jefa) la encontramos inconsciente en la sala como usted nos indico, parece que fue golpeada brutalmente aunque aun no ha podido decir nada o no ha querido decir nada desde que despertó!

(Alyson) (Revisándola) tenemos que saber como esta el bebe! (Viéndole la cara de espanto a la muchacha) lo siento Luisa pero tengo que revisarte!

Después de llevarla a una sala de exámenes y cambiarla Alyson la reviso con ayuda de Candy quien después salió a esperar a Anthony para calmarlo si fuera necesario pues Alyson tendría que hacer una serie de exámenes a la muy maltrecha muchacha. Los tres muchachos llegaron media hora después, Anthony estaba muy alterado e inquieto esperando que Alyson saliera a decirles algo, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido si apenas hacia unas horas el y Luisa la habían pasado muy tranquilos recostados en el sillón conversando y haciendo planes para cuando su hijo naciera, que había sucedido en apenas un par de horas que habían transcurrido pues eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. Dentro de la habitación Alyson sostenía la mano de Luisa intentando calmarla pues no dejaba de llorar desde que había llegado.

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mano) quien fue Luisa? Quien te ataco de esta forma?

(Luisa) (Llorando) me duele! Como esta mi hijo?

(Alyson) (Intentando sonreír) aun esta aquí! (Acariciándole el vientre) dime quien fue? Quien te golpeo estuvo a punto de matar a tu hijo y debes levantar una denuncia en su contra!

(Luisa) (Llorando) como levantar una denuncia en contra de ella si le estoy robando el marido?

(Alyson) (Asombrada) entonces esto te lo hiso Eliza? (Levantándose) pero como es posible? Por que?

(Luisa) (Llorando) ella llego después de que Anthony se fuera hace unas horas! Ella lo vio llegar a mi departamento y espero a que el se fuera para reclamarme! Ella estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarme!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) No! Eliza no tenia ningún derecho a hacerte esto! Pudiste perder a tu hijo o morirte allí tirada en tu departamento!

(Luisa) (Adolorida) me duele! (Jadeando) ayúdame!

(Alyson) (Revisándola) estas sangrando un poco! (Viéndola aterrada) no te preocupes no dejaremos que pierdas a tu hijo!

Ante la mirada nerviosa de Anthony vieron pasar al equipo de emergencias rumbo a la habitación que Candy les había indicado que tenían a Luisa y desaparecer dentro. Casi una hora mas tarde salieron las enfermeras dejando nuevamente a la paciente en compañía de Alyson, la cual salió después de unos minutos dejándola sedada para que no se alterara y afectara mas su condición. Al salir vio la angustia en los ojos de Anthony y sintió que el corazón se le encogía por lo que tendría que decirle. Sin decirles nada los hiso seguirla a su oficina mientras Terry se quedaba junto a Candy quien parecía muy afectada después de haber visto el rostro inflamado de Luisa al llegar. Había querido ayudar pero después de los primeros exámenes Alyson la había enviado a tranquilizar a Anthony quien efectivamente estaba descontrolado e impaciente por verla.

(Anthony) (Desesperado) que sucede Alyson, por que diablos nadie me ha dicho nada aun? Como esta ella? Que fue lo que paso?

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert) Luisa fue golpeada brutalmente en su departamento! Por suerte pudo llamarnos a tiempo para traerla y darle un tratamiento adecuado!

(Anthony) (Horrorizado) como esta mi hijo?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tu hijo aun esta bien! Luisa tubo una pequeña hemorragia debido a los golpes que recibió pero si logramos mantenerla quieta un par de días estará fuera de peligro, aun que no fuera de riesgo! Los demás golpes le dejaron muy inflamado el rostro y algunos moretones en brazos, piernas y espalda pero se recuperara en unas semanas después de que repose lo suficiente!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) la asaltaron?

(Alyson) (Seria) fue Eliza! Al parecer ella te siguió cuando saliste de la mansión y espero a que te fueras para entrar a reclamarle y termino golpeándola!

(Anthony) quiero verla!

(Alyson) (Seria) ella se ve peor de lo que esta! No dejes que ella te vea angustiado por que no le hace bien alterarse! Contente todo lo que puedas para no demostrarle tu furia o dolor por que ella necesita cariño en este momento!

(Anthony) (Sereno) puedo verla?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) ve con ella y procura que este tranquila!

(Albert) (Viéndolo salir) es grave?

(Alyson) (Seria) si no logramos controlar la hemorragia perderá al bebe! Eliza fue muy violenta y Luisa se niega a denunciarla por vergüenza!

(Albert) (Serio) en mala hora me fui de viaje cuando casaron a Anthony con Eliza!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) intenta tranquilizarte que lo que se le viene a Anthony si no logramos estabilizar al bebe será muy duro!

(Albert) (Viéndole la mejilla a ella) ese golpe se ve un poco hinchado! La tía no debió atreverse a levantarte la mano!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo besa el golpe y estará mejor!

(Albert) (Besándola tierno en la mejilla) vamos a ver como esta Anthony!

(Alyson) (Seria) que vas a hacer con Eliza?

(Albert) (Serio) esto va a ser un escándalo mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos, pero no importa si logramos que ella pague por lo que hiso y Anthony se libera de ella de una vez por todas!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) si Luisa pierde a ese bebe, ella y Anthony quedaran devastados!

(Albert) (Serio) ni lo digas! No quiero ni pensarlo!

En la mansión Andley Eliza salía después de haber ido a visitar a la tía Elroy y contarle lo que Anthony había hecho, por consejo de Philip había decidido que antes de que Anthony llegara a hablar mal de ella, ella debía tomarle la delantera y poner de su parte a la mas fuerte del clan para tener un respaldo ahora que Philip había introducido la demanda de divorcio en contra de Anthony como abogado de Eliza. Además le había aconsejado a Eliza que le pusiera una demanda por daños a la moral a la amante de su esposo para que en caso de demandarla por los golpes pudiera alegar que la acusaban por que ella se había enterado de la relación que existía entre ella y el esposo de Eliza. Como siempre Philip era mañoso y sabia como darle la vuelta a todo en ese tipo de casos siempre para favorecer a su defendido y ya que esta vez se trataba de su fierecilla estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Casi a las diez de la mañana Anthony salió de la habitación un poco angustiado pues el equipo medico había entrado de nuevo acompañados de Alyson y Candy y lo habían sacado para controlar otra crisis que había tenido Luisa quien aunque levemente aun sangraba.

(Stear) (Abrazándolo) no desesperes Anthony, ya veras que ella se repondrá!

(Anthony) (Serio) Eliza va a pagar por esto!

(Albert) (Serio) no te preocupes por eso ahora! Primero esperemos a que Luisa se estabilice y mientras tanto Archie y Terry se harán cargo de ir por tus cosas a tu departamento, no quiero que sigas viviendo allí! Además ya George se debe estar haciendo cargo de plantar la demanda en contra de Eliza!

Las horas habían pasado lentamente mientras Anthony seguía en la habitación sosteniendo la mano de Luisa quien seguía dormida por los sedantes que habían tenido que administrarle, Terry y Archie habían llegado al departamento de Anthony para toparse con las maletas del muchacho ya preparadas esperando en la puerta ya que Eliza había ordenado a su empleada que no dejara entrar a nadie sin su permiso incluido su rubio esposo pues no quería arriesgarse a que Anthony le reclamara lo que había hecho con Luisa esa mañana pues reconocía que se le había pasado la mano con los golpes pero no se arrepentía de ninguno.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) veo que la flamante señora Brown no quiere dar la cara este día!

(Archie) (Ayudándole) no es para menos después de lo que hiso!

(Niel) (Llegando apenas) que bueno que los encuentro!

(Archie) (Serio) que pasa Niel, por que vienes tan agitado?

(Niel) (Respirando profundo) vengo de casa de mis padres, Eliza esta allá armando tremendo relajo por que dice que Anthony la traiciono y creo que ya puso una demanda para divorciarse de el y quitarle todo lo que pueda! (Más tranquilo) necesito decírselo a Anthony pero no hay nadie en el consorcio y por eso vengo a buscarlo! (Viendo las maletas) y esas maletas?

(Terry) (Serio) son de Anthony! Parece que Eliza decidió echarlo de casa también y nosotros venimos por ellas pues Anthony no quiere salir del hospital!

(Niel) (Asombrado) le paso algo malo? Por que esta en el hospital?

(Archie) (Serio) Eliza decidió hacerle una visita a Luisa y la golpeo fuertemente!

(Terry) (Serio) la pobre esta en el hospital luchando por la vida de su hijo!

(Niel) (Asombrado) Luisa esta embarazada? (Sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda) Eliza lo sabia cuando la golpeo?

(Archie) (Serio) no lo creo, Anthony se entero apenas ayer!

(Niel) (Triste) hasta donde ha llegado Eliza! Yo venia a decirle a Anthony que ella le puso una orden de restricción por que le dijo al juez que ahora que ella descubrió la infidelidad de Anthony teme que el quiera hacerle daño y el tal Philip Lancaster su ultimo amiguito es el abogado que la esta ayudando!

(Archie) (Serio) tenia que ser esa rata!

(Terry) (Molesto) solo un bicho como ese podría aceptar defenderla usando trucos sucios después de conocerla bien!

En el hospital Albert había salido con Candy a comer algo fuera mientras Anthony seguía en la habitación sin separarse de Luisa ni un instante, Alyson había ido al laboratorio a recoger los últimos resultados de Luisa cuando Philip entro a la habitación en donde Anthony acompañaba a Luisa para entregarles la demanda de divorcio y la orden de restricción a Anthony, la demanda por daños a la moral contra Luisa y para ver que tanto daño le había causado su fierecilla a la amante de Anthony. Al verla no había podido reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida al comprobar que efectivamente Eliza tenia bien ganado el apodo de fierecilla.

(Anthony) (Asombrado) pero que es esto? Eliza consiguió una orden de restricción en mi contra? Pero que ridiculez es esta? (Viendo la demanda contra Luisa) como se atreve Eliza a demandar a Luisa después del estado en que la dejo?

(Philip) (Serio) demencia temporal señor Brown! mi clienta se encontraba fuera de si cuando le reclamo a la señorita el que se hubiera metido entre ustedes y cualquier juez y psicólogo estará de acuerdo con esa teoría!

(Anthony) (Furioso) lo que Eliza hiso no fue producto de ninguna demencia temporal! Ella es una criminal y voy a encargarme que lo pague!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) le recuerdo señor Brown que la orden de restricción indica que no puede acercarse a su esposa a menos de 100 metros de distancia y no podrá llamarla por teléfono mientras dure el proceso de divorcio que hemos iniciado en su contra! Cualquier comunicado que quiera hacerle tendrá que ser por medio de su abogado y mío!

(Anthony) (Tomándolo por la solapa) dígale a esa víbora que si mi hijo se llega a morir no va a haber orden de restricción que me impida ajustar cuentas con ella!

(Albert) (En la puerta) suéltalo Anthony, no te ensucies las manos con este tipo! Si ya termino de entregar lo que venia a entregar será mejor que se retire Philip!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) lamento mucho todo esto cuñado pero la señora Brown me contrato para llevar su caso y tendré que hacerlo! (Burlón) aun cuando se trate de llevarlo en contra de uno de los queridos sobrinos de mi hermanita Alyson! Por cierto William, salúdala de mi parte!

(Albert) (Abriendo la puerta) lárgate de una vez!

Philip salió divertido de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta que vio a Alyson quien caminaba distraída aun leyendo los resultados de los análisis, la observo emocionado por un momento, jamás había imaginado lo linda que se vería en bata medica con el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Cuanto coraje le daba pensar que era William Andley y no el quien disfrutaba de su compañía, viéndola tan distraída se puso frente a ella para hacerla chocar con el.

(Alyson) (Al chocar con el) perdone!

(Philip) (Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos) no tengo nada que perdonarte linda!

(Alyson) (Soltándose) Philip! Que haces aquí?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) casualidades, solo vine a entregarle unos documentos de mi clienta a tu sobrino Anthony pero veo que gracias a eso pude averiguar en donde estas! (Acercándose) no te gustaría salir de aquí a tomar un café conmigo?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) acaso estas loco? Yo no iría contigo ni a la puerta de la clínica!

(Philip) (Serio) entonces porque no me invitas tu a tomar un café aquí mismo? Me gustaría poder conversar un minuto contigo!

(Alyson) (Intentando pasar) tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!

(Philip) (Serio) me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de disculparme contigo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) tu? Disculparte conmigo?

(Philip) (Viendo la cafetería al fondo del pasillo) me permites invitarte a un café en la cafetería de la clínica?

(Alyson) (Seria) no tengo tiempo! Lo que quieras decir dilo aquí!

(Philip) (Serio) quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice durante el tiempo que viviste en casa y por lo que sucedió en el dormitorio de la universidad! (Viéndola a los ojos) se que no debe ser suficiente pero quiero que podamos llevarnos mejor!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo fijamente) no te creo! Tu nunca te disculparías con nadie ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello! Que es lo que realmente te propones?

(Philip) (Acercándose) quieres que te diga la verdad?

(Alyson) (Seria) eso seria como una variante en tu vida no? A ver, dime cual es esa verdad que te animo a disculparte por todo lo que me hiciste?

(Philip) (Abrazándola repentinamente) que he descubierto que te amo!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que?

(Philip) (Intentando acercarse) que te amo y quiero que dejes al imbécil de William y te cases conmigo!

(Alyson) (Soltándose bruscamente) estas loco? Que diablo pretendes ahora? (Reaccionando) ah claro! Esta es otra de tus bromas verdad? Que pretendes conseguir ahora diciéndome semejante estupidez? No me gustan tus juegos, no me gustan tus bromas, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me repugna!

(Philip) (Serio) esto no es broma Aly! Yo te amo y quiero casarme contigo!

(Alyson) (Al verlo tan serio no pudo evitar reírse) tu me amas? Ja jajajaja, jajajaja! Por favor Philip, no seas ridículo! Tu lo único que sientes y has sentido por mi toda la vida a sido odio y deseos de hacerme daño por no ser hija de tu padre! Siempre me has hecho daño por que eres un desgraciado que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea herirme y maltratarme desde que tengo memoria!

(Philip) (Abrazándola) pero eso ya no es así! Yo te juro que te amo Aly!

(Alyson) (Soltándose) pues yo no quiero que te me acerques! (Temblando de rabia) no te quiero cerca, no quiero que me hablas ni que me toques! Ni siquiera que me mires! Aléjate de mi Philip por que lo único que tu me provocas es asco!

(Philip) (Serio) pues te guste o no, yo estoy enamorado de ti y no voy a descansar hasta que seas mía!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo alejarse) estas loco!

(Philip) (Regresando y tomándola de la mano) te guste o no, tu vas a terminar aceptándome como marido! Tu vas a ser mía y de nadie mas! (Acercándose mas) y los únicos hijos que tendrás te aseguro que van a ser míos!

Alyson logro zafarse del agarre que le tenia Philip y se alejo rumbo a la habitación de Luisa dejando a Philip detrás de ella aun asegurándole que no descansaría hasta cumplir lo que le había dicho. Al entrar a la habitación Albert la recibió con un abrazo al verla que estaba un poco agitada.

(Albert) (Sintiéndola temblar) estas bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Respirando mas tranquila) si, es solo que me encontré a Philip en el pasillo!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que te dijo para que vengas tan alterada? Acaso te falto al respeto?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) no, no paso nada es solo que me asusto un poco!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) como salieron los exámenes?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) parece que no tiene fracturas, solamente los golpes que recibió que la mantendrán un poco adolorida por unos días, lo mejor seria que ella permaneciera aquí hasta que no haya mas riesgo para ella o para el bebe!

(Luisa) (Comenzando a despertar) Anthony!

(Anthony) (Apretándole la mano) aquí estoy mi amor!

(Luisa) (Llorando) tengo miedo Anthony!

(Anthony) (Cariñoso) shh! No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí contigo!

(Luisa) (Viéndolo) ten cuidado Anthony! Eliza realmente estaba desquiciada y puede hacerte daño!

(Anthony) (Serio) no te preocupes por nada! Solo descansa y no te alteres!

(Albert) (Viendo la hora) deberías ir a descansar un poco Anthony! Has estado aquí todo el día y anoche no dormiste bien!

(Luisa) (Adormitada de nuevo) escucha a tu tío mi amor! Yo estoy bien!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Anthony, yo estaré pendiente de ella!

(Stear) (Entrando) eso si que no Alyson! Para eso hemos venido con Patty, para quedarnos aquí mientras ustedes van a descansar! (Sonriendo) Patty estará solo un rato y luego Archie y Annie la llevaran a casa pero yo me quedare a hacerle compañía a Luisa mientras ustedes descansan un poco!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) gracias Stear! Es importante no dejarla sola por si Eliza se presenta a molestar!

(Anthony) (Serio) iré a darme un baño y luego vendré a pasar la noche con ella! (Viéndolos serio) no pienso alejarme ahora que ya todo se sabe!

(Stear) (Serio) ya tus cosas están en la mansión Andley, al parecer Eliza ya había mandando a preparar tus cosas y Archie y Terry las encontraron en la puerta esperándote! (Serio viendo a Albert) también hable con Dorothy y me dijo que Eliza estuvo envenenando a la tía Elroy en contra de Anthony esta mañana, ya la tía sabe lo de Luisa y Anthony!

(Albert) (Serio) espero que la tía no vaya a tomar partido en esto o tendremos problemas con ella!

(Alyson) (Seria) yo espero que después de lo de anoche no se haya puesto mas enojada!

(Albert) (Serio) ve por tus cosas hayati, yo te espero aquí para llevarte a casa!

(Anthony) (Viendo a Luisa dormir) yo me iré en mi auto para volver en cuanto me bañe! (Saliendo) los veré en la mansión Albert!

Anthony salió de la clínica rumbo a la mansión, al llegar estaciono su auto cerca de la puerta principal para salir en cuanto tomara un baño y comiera algo, esa noche pensaba pasarla junto a Luisa hasta que ella y su hijo salieran de peligro. Por un momento se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar, sabia que si Eliza había estado con la tía esa mañana, ella lo estaría esperando para reclamarle su situación con Luisa, pero el no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando las imposiciones de nadie, era el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida y no permitiría que nadie volviera a tomar decisiones por el. Con una nueva determinación abrió la puerta y entro a la mansión. Camino hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subir, casi había llegado al ultimo escalón cuando frente a el apareció la señora Elroy con el rostro severo, lo veía de una forma amenazante y recriminatoria. Sin decir nada siguió caminando y paso a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada, entro a su habitación y fue a tomar una ducha. La señora al verlo había sentido el impulso de detenerlo, pero Anthony realmente se veía agotado por lo que decidió darle tiempo a que se refrescara antes de encararlo y ponerlo en su lugar, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a ver a la familia pasar por la humillación ante la sociedad cuando se supiera de la infidelidad que había cometido su sobrino. Anthony salió de la ducha y después de cambiarse salió para regresar al hospital antes que Luisa despertara, al bajar camino hacia la puerta de salida mientras afuera Albert llegaba con Alyson seguidos por Terry y Candy.

(Elroy) (Seria) a donde crees que vas Anthony? Tenemos que hablar!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 29: **Reacciones**

Yajaira 


	29. Chapter 29

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 29**

**Reacciones**

Anthony se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la tía detrás de el, sabia que era ahora o nunca que debía enfrentarla o nunca podría levantar la cara con libertad. Simplemente se dio la vuelta para verla de frente.

(Anthony) (Serio) espero que sea breve tía por que tengo mucho que hacer y llevo prisa!

(Elroy) (Seria) prisa para qué? Para correr a los brazos de la mujer esa con la que engañas a Eliza? (Viéndolo furiosa) ya me he enterado de las cochinadas que has estado haciendo con la supuesta amiga de tu esposa!

(Anthony) (Serio) creo que este no es momento para que yo le aclare nada de esa situación tía! Tengo que ir al hospital, a donde Eliza mando a Luisa después de golpearla salvajemente!

(Elroy) (Seria) es normal que Eliza haya perdido la calma cuando se entero de tu traición! No la disculpo por haber abofeteado a esa muchacha pero bien merecido se lo tenía!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) eso fue lo que ella le dijo? Que simplemente la abofeteo? (Molesto) pues déjeme decirle que Luisa se encuentra en la clínica de Alyson en este momento bajo los efectos de sedantes que la mantienen relajada mientras ella lucha por no perder al hijo que lleva en sus entrañas!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) como te atreviste a embarazar a esa mujer? No entiendo en que estabas pensando cuando te metiste con esa joven!

(Anthony) (Serio) creo que eso no tengo que explicárselo ni a usted ni a nadie! Si me disculpa debo ir al lado de Luisa pues pasare la noche cuidándola!

(Elroy) (Seria) te prohíbo que salgas de esta casa! Y menos para ir con ella!

(Anthony) (Serio) lo lamento tía Elroy pero ni usted ni nadie tienen derecho a prohibirme nada! La veré mañana!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) Anthony Brown, no darás un paso fuera de esta casa hasta que te lo autorice! Tampoco iras juntos a esa mujer, tu iras a buscar a tu esposa y le pedirás perdón por que es lo correcto! Te prohíbo que pienses en divorciarte me entendiste?

(Albert) (Entrando) que es lo que pasa aquí?

(Anthony) (Viéndola a los ojos) ni usted ni nadie va a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer! (Acercándose) estoy cansado de que usted quiera manejar mi vida todo el tiempo! Usted es la principal responsable de que mi vida sea un completo desastre desde que por estúpido me deje convencer (Subiendo cada vez más la voz) de que la ramera de Eliza era la mujer indicada para mí!

(Elroy) (Subiendo la voz) no te atrevas a venir a calumniar a Eliza después de que ella misma te vio saliendo de casa de tu amante! Eliza es una dama digna que no se merece tu traición!

(Albert) (Viendo la furia en los ojos de su sobrino) Anthony cálmate un poco!

(Candy) (Asustada) por favor paren esta pelea!

(Terry) (Serio) no te metas Candy, esto es un asunto que solo Anthony debe arreglar con la señora!

(Alyson) (Detrás de Albert) que piensas hacer habi?

(Albert) (Viendo la determinación en el rostro de Anthony) no hare nada!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) cuando te propuse que te casaras con Eliza lo hice por tu propio bien, jamás encontraras a una mujer más digna y educada que ella! No puedes divorciarte!

(Anthony) (Serio) claro que me divorcio, y lo hare para casarme con la mujer que amo! Esa si es una mujer digna que cuando me conoció me respeto y respeto mi matrimonio aunque sabia bien lo que Eliza hacia a mis espaldas!

(Elroy) (Seria) no te permito que vengas a calumniar a Eliza en mi presencia! Yo mejor que nadie la conozco y se que es una dama intachable!

(Anthony) (Furioso) intachable? Usted no tiene idea del tipo de mujer que es Eliza! No puede siquiera imaginar la clase de mujerzuela que me dio por esposa!

(Elroy) (Dándole una bofetada) insolente, no te permito que hables mal de ella en mi presencia!

(Anthony) (Viéndola con furia) no vuelva a levantarme la mano! (Caminando hacia ella) estoy harto de escuchar tantas estupideces! No entiendo como una mujer como usted pueda confiar tan ciegamente en una zorra como Eliza que desde que se caso conmigo no ha hecho más que ponerme en vergüenza con cuanto amigo tenia! Acaso usted no se ha dado cuenta que por su culpa he tenido que cargar con la vergüenza de que toda la sociedad de chicago sepa que me case con una meretriz, que no ha tenido el mas mínimo pudor y se a acostado con todos mis conocidos? Eliza no es mas que una mujer fácil que tubo incluso el descaro de acostarse con Larry el capitán del equipo de polo, justo el día que Candy y Terry se casaron y sabe que la muy descarada no tuvo empacho de hacerlo en la caballeriza tirada entre la paja como una prostituta cualquiera, con la ropa arremangada en posiciones vulgares mientras yo estaba presente en la fiesta y toda la familia también! No me venga a reclamar ahora lo que hice por que lo mío con Luisa es sagrado y ni usted ni nadie me va impedir seguir con ella por que en cuanto salga el divorcio con Eliza me caso con Luisa y que la sociedad y todo el que quiera hablar diga lo que quiera! (Amenazante) y si usted o mi padre pretenden meterse en mi vida de nuevo le juro que van a lamentarlo por que no estoy dispuesto a que humillen a la mujer que amo!

(Elroy) (Asustada) William, ayúdame! (Viéndolo aun de pie en la puerta) no ves que me esta faltando al respeto?

(Albert) (Serio) no más de lo que usted se lo ha faltado a el! (Viendo al rubio) ya fue suficiente por ahora Anthony, ve a cuidar a Luisa que ahora me toca a mi hablar con la tía!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ve a descansar pecosa, yo llevare a Anthony de vuelta a la clínica!

(Alyson) (Seria) vamos Candy, tu y yo hemos trabajado mucho por hoy! Hasta más tarde Terry!

(Candy) (Besándolo) te veré luego mi amor! (Poniendo la mano en el hombro) cuida mucho a Luisa, Anthony!

(Albert) (Viéndolas subir) ahora usted y yo vamos a hablar tía Elroy! Creo que ha llegado el momento que usted vea las cosas con mas claridad! (Invitándola a acompañarlo) solo espero que se encuentre preparada para esta conversación!

(Elroy) (Aun temblando) Anthony nunca se había atrevido a hablarme de ese modo!

(Albert) (Serio) tiene razón tía! El debió haberle dicho todo eso hace mucho tiempo!

(Elroy) (Seria) acaso me estás diciendo que todo lo que el se atrevió a decir en contra de Eliza lo crees?

(Albert) (Sentándose frente a ella) no solo lo creo! Estoy completamente seguro por que yo mismo la he estado investigando desde antes de irme de viaje! Lamento que usted tenga que enterarse de todas estas cosas tía, pero es la única forma de que usted comprenda el terrible error que cometió al ayudarla a que se casara con Anthony!

(Elroy) (Poniéndose de pie) no quiero saber nada! No voy a permitir que tu y los muchachos vengan a querer ensuciar la imagen de una dama tan decente con lo es Eliza!

(Albert) (Serio) tan decente que no tiene vergüenza de presentarse ante un juez para pedir protección en contra de Anthony después de que ella casi mata a golpes a Luisa esta madrugada!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) matarla has dicho?

(Albert) (Serio) así es tía! Eliza golpeo tan salvajemente a esa muchacha que la dejo inconsciente, tirada en el piso sangrando y no tuvo siquiera la consideración de llamarle una ambulancia antes de huir del lugar como una vulgar maleante!

(Elroy) (Consternada) no puedo creer todo esto que me dicen! No de Eliza!

(Albert) (Serio) lamento mucho que usted tenga que enterarse de esta forma tía, pero creo que esta es la única forma en que usted va a dejar de imponer su voluntad con los muchachos! (Sacando un archivo de la caja de seguridad) esto es lo que en estos meses hemos logrado reunir en caso de que Anthony decidiera ponerle un alto a Eliza!

(Elroy) (Viendo las fotografías y reportes de actividades) pero cómo es posible? Viéndolo esto no puede ser verdad! (Viendo una foto de Eliza saliendo con Philip) Philip Lancaster!

(Albert) (Serio) así es tía! Philip Lancaster es la última conquista de Eliza!

(Elroy) (Seria) pero cómo es posible? Tiene que haber un error en todo esto! Philip jamás se atrevería ha meterse con Eliza sabiendo que esta casada con Anthony! No puedo creerlo, con que cara se atrevía a presentarse frente a mí visitándome en compañía de su padre y su hermana cuando ya estaba saliendo con Eliza?

(Albert) (Serio) Philip es capaz de cualquier cosa tía! Ese no es más que un cerdo vestido de etiqueta, el es capaz de hacer cosas que usted jamás podría imaginar!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) pero como se atrevió Eliza a utilizarlo a el para demandar a Anthony? (Jadeando por el fuerte dolor de cabeza y pecho) no, no, no pue…do! (Desvaneciéndose) William!

(Albert) (Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos) tía Elroy! (gritando) Alyson!

(Dorothy) (Entrando al escucharlo gritar) desea algo señor?

(Albert) (Colocándola en el sillón) llame a mi esposa, la tía la necesita!

Alyson bajo de inmediato y después de atender a la dama la dejo al cuidado de Albert aun en el sillón, las emociones habían sido demasiado fuertes para ella y la ansiedad y furia habían terminado por vencerla. Un par de horas mas tarde al fin despertaba para encontrar a Albert sentado junto a ella esperando a que reaccionara.

(Elroy) (Sentándose) realmente he estado muy equivocada en muchas cosas, verdad William?

(Albert) (Serio) así es tía! (Viéndola a los ojos) creo que lo mejor en este momento para usted, es que vaya a pasar una temporada a Lakewood sin avisarle a nadie!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) estas echándome de la mansión?

(Albert) (Negando) no tía, lo que sucede es que cuando el divorcio de Anthony y Eliza llegue a oídos públicos esto va a ser muy fuerte y no quiero que Eliza venga a mortificarla y a intentar hacerse la victima para que usted se preocupe por ella! Necesito que Eliza afronte este problema que ella sola se busco! (Viendo la cara de espanto) así es tía, Eliza comenzó sus infidelidades poco tiempo después de casarse! Anthony comenzó a relacionarse con Luisa por que Eliza la utilizaba para cubrir sus salidas y eso trajo como consecuencia una amistad entre ella y Anthony! Esa amistad se volvió amor y ahora ellos dos se aman desde el día de la boda de Candy en Lakewood cuando Anthony descubrió a Eliza en las caballerizas con su amante!

(Elroy) (Bajando la mirada) Eliza misma se lo entrego a esa muchacha sin saberlo!

(Albert) (Negando) no precisamente! Ni Luisa ni Anthony esperaban enamorarse como lo hicieron! Yo creo que si Luisa no hubiera estado con Anthony en ese momento tan duro para el, el hubiera cometido una locura!

(Elroy) (Seria) que piensas hacer ahora?

(Albert) (Suspirando) voy a ayudar a las únicas victimas de toda esta historia! (Viéndola) voy a proteger a Anthony y a esa muchacha a como de lugar!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) me iré mañana mismo! (Seria) hace mucho tiempo que no conversábamos de esta forma William!

(Albert) (Serio) deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo!

(Elroy) (Viendo el reloj) la cena de George era para hace una hora!

(Albert) (Serio) me disculpe con el en la clínica y me dijo que no había problema, que Gregory, Violet y Latifa comerían con el esta noche! (Sonriendo) es su primer cumpleaños con familia propia y su sobrina no pudo acompañarlo!

(Elroy) (Seria) aun podrías llevarla a cenar con el!

(Albert) (Cansado) ella y la pequeña están agotadas! Comenzaron el día muy temprano con la llamada de Luisa y no han dejado de correr de un lado a otro atendiéndola!

(Alyson) (Entrando después de tocar) perdonen, Albert debo irme!

(Albert) (Serio) pasa algo?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) me llamaron de la clínica, parece que Luisa no ha dejado de sangrar y estoy muy preocupada! Prefiero pasar la noche cerca de ella, no me gustaría que empeorara y otro medico la atendiera!

(Albert) (Serio) yo te llevo!

(Alyson) (Negando) tu estas cansado, Archie acaba de venir y se ofreció a llevarme! (Viendo a la tía) espero que se sienta mejor señora! Nos vemos!

(Albert) (Viéndola salir) se ve muy preocupada!

(Elroy) (Seria) parece que es una buena doctora!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si; lo es!

En el departamento de Violet y su familia, Violet, Patty, Stear, Gregory y George observaban la danza que Latifa le había preparado a George, después de todos los sobresaltos de ese día al fin Violet los había convencido que llevaran a cabo la cena aun que no todos los invitados estarían presentes pues por ser primer cumpleaños que pasaría con su hermano no quería dejar pasar la ocasión. Después de ver la danza todos aplaudieron, Violet veía el brillo en los ojos de George quien aplaudía emocionado mientras Latifa le sonreía coqueta. Después de partir el pastel y despedir a Stear y Patty, Violet y Latifa limpiaron la mesa mientras Gregory se había retirado a descansar dejando a George a solas en la sala.

(Violet) (Saliendo de la cocina con Latifa) este ha sido un día bastante largo para mi! (Abrazándolo de nuevo) feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

(George) (Sonriendo) gracias Violet! La cena estuvo estupenda!

(Violet) (Sonrojada) me alegra que te gustara! Iras a dejar a Latifa a la mansión Andley?

(George) (Asintiendo) en unos momentos mas!

(Violet) (Sonriendo divertida) no tardes mucho! Nos veremos luego Latifa!

(Latifa) hasta luego Violet!

(George) (Sonriendo al quedarse solos) esa danza fue algo muy especial!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) y no es tan bonita como otras que se hacer! Pero esas no puedo mostrártelas aun!

(George) (Abrazándola) cásate conmigo!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) hablas en serio? (Reaccionando) digo, estás seguro de querer casarte con una musulmana? Tenemos costumbres muy diferentes!

(George) (Serio) bueno, si no estas de acuerdo yo lo entenderé!

(Latifa) (Deteniéndolo pues había comenzado a soltarla) no me sueltes jali, no quiero salir de tus brazos! (acercándose a el) bésame por favor!

(George) (Apretándola) si te beso no podre soltarte después!

(Latifa) (Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos) entonces no me sueltes jali, no me dejes ir por que yo no quiero dejarte!

(George) (Sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza) yo no puedo hacerte esto mi amor! (viéndola a los ojos) yo nunca podría deshonrarte de esta forma!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) entonces llévame a casa de Albert por que no se si seré capaz de seguir conteniéndome!

(George) (Sonriendo) vamos, por que esta misma noche hablare con William!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) vamos!

Eran casi las once cuando George llego a la mansión Andley, después de despedirse de Latifa subió a buscar a Albert, necesitaba hablar con el pues según lo que Alyson le había explicado de las costumbres de marruecos Albert era el responsable de Latifa mientras ella estuviera de visita. Después de tocar a la puerta espero a que Albert le abriera para poder conversar y quitarse al fin ese peso que sentía por primera vez pues nunca antes había imaginado que se enamoraría tan repentinamente como lo estaba. Albert abrió la puerta y al ver la cara de angustia que se dibujaba en su amigo no pudo hacer más que invitarlo a ir a la biblioteca a tomar algo mientras conversaban. En la clínica Alyson revisaba el ultimo reporte de Luisa mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación de ella en donde Anthony seguía cuidándola a pesar de que las enfermeras habían hecho todo lo posible por que el se fuera a descansar. Al entrar lo vio sentado junto a ella recostado en la orilla de la cama sosteniéndole la mano casi dormido, sin decirle nada lo ayudo a levantarse y lo convenció de recostarse en el sillón donde lo acomodo con almohada y cobija para que descansara mientras ella revisaba y se quedaba cuidando un rato mas a Luisa. En la mansión Albert contenía la risa al ver al muy serio y apacible George caminando de un lado a otro con la copa que le había servido en la mano sin decir nada aun, después de un momento lo vio sorprendido tomar la copa de un trago antes de sentarse frente a el.

(George) (Serio) William, quiero que me digas que debo hacer para casarme con Latifa?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) veo que al fin te has decidido! Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, tendremos que esperar a Alyson para que nos diga que es lo que se acostumbra en estos casos, pero… te felicito George, creo que tu y Latifa van a ser muy felices!

(George) (Sonriendo) ella es todo lo contrario a mi!

(Albert) (Bajando la voz) como te fue con tu regalo de cumpleaños?

(George) (Suspirando) no puedo ni describirte lo emocionado que estaba cuando la vi bailar! Es una mujer extraordinaria! Nunca antes me había sentido así!

(Albert) (Riendo) espero que Amín pueda venir pronto para que conozcas a tu suegro! Creo que se alegrara de ver que su hija conquisto a un buen hombre como tu!

(George) (Sonriendo) bueno, ya que Alyson no esta y ya es mas de media noche creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana! (deteniéndose) como sigue la señorita Luisa?

(Albert) (Serio) Alyson se fue a la clínica por que le avisaron que no ha dejado de sangrar! (frio) quiero que estemos preparado para acusar a Eliza si el hijo de Anthony muere!

(George) (Serio) estas seguro William? Eso es muy delicado y no creo que la señora Elroy lo vaya a permitir!

(Albert) (Respirando pesadamente) la tía y Anthony tuvieron una fuerte discusión esta tarde y Anthony resulto diciéndole todo lo que Eliza ha estado haciendo hasta ahora! (viendo la cara de asombro de George) no me quedo mas remedio que mostrarle el archivo que tengo aquí en casa y ha decidido que no se entrometerá en esto y se ira a Lakewood por una temporada!

(George) (Sorprendido) la señora Elroy se ira?

(Albert) (Serio) no solamente por lo de Anthony y Eliza! Hemos tenido un poco de problemas entre ella y Alyson y la verdad es que prefiero que ella se aleje por un tiempo para que Aly no se sienta incomoda!

(George) (Serio) que problema hubo entre ellas? Alyson esta bien?

(Albert) (Riendo al verlo tan preocupado) no te preocupes George, yo me encargo de esto, no voy a permitir que mi Najda se sienta incomoda! No quiero que se aleje por nada del mundo!

(George) (Sonriendo) es solo que me preocupa! Yo se que tu la cuidaras bien William! Bueno, te veré mañana en la oficina!

La noche paso tranquilamente, después de una noche tranquila al fin Luisa había logrado estabilizarse y había dejado de sangrar aun que los golpes que tenia en el rostro y los brazos le dolían se sentía mas tranquila por que el calambre que había tenido el día anterior en el vientre al fin había disminuido considerablemente. Eran casi las seis de la mañana y Anthony seguía durmiendo mientras Alyson leía uno de sus libros sentada junto a la cama de Luisa cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la tía Elroy quien iba camino a Lakewood y había decidido pasar a ver que tan cierto era lo que Anthony y Albert le habían dicho del ataque de Eliza en contra de esa muchacha, al acercarse a la cama sin que Alyson hubiera notado aun su presencia se quedo asustada al ver el rostro de Luisa amoratado y los brazos lastimados con aruñones que Eliza le había hecho. Hasta escuchar el ruido de espanto que había hecho la dama Alyson noto su presencia y se puso de pie para recibirla.

(Elroy) (Viendo el rostro hinchado) como sigue ella?

(Alyson) mejor que anoche!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo dormir) veo que se quedo toda la noche!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) el pobre se quedo dormido casi en la madrugada! No se dio cuenta que le puse un tranquilizante en el café pues estaba muy alterado! Dormirá un par de horas más!

(Elroy) (Seria) yo saldré de viaje por unos días! (viéndola seria) cuida de mi familia por favor!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) lo hare! Que tenga buen viaje!

Después de verla salir Alyson volvió a sentarse junto a Luisa y siguió leyendo, en la mansión Albert se había levantado temprano al escuchar la música que había en el salón principal de la mansión en donde Latifa y Candy danzaban felices mientras Terry y Archie reían divertidos al verlas tan animadas después de ver como la tía salía esa mañana con el chofer y una maleta de viaje. Al ver al rubio bajar apenas arreglado Latifa lo tomo de la mano y lo saco a bailar con ellas.

(Albert) (Viéndolas tan felices) puedo preguntar a que se deben esas caras?

(Terry) (Riendo) las damas vieron salir a la señora Elroy con maleta esta mañana y no han dejado de reír y bailar desde entonces!

(Albert) (Serio) no deberían celebrar, por que lo que se nos viene es muy serio! (viéndolas bajar la mirada) hoy iniciaremos los tramites en contra de Eliza y los siguientes días serán delicados! Aun no sabemos como paso la noche Luisa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) la hemorragia se detuvo y ella y su hijo estarán bien!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) por lo menos eso me tranquiliza!

(Terry) (Serio) quien llevara el caso de Anthony?

(Albert) (Serio) lo decidiremos hoy!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) me gustaría ayudarle a quien lo lleve!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) es la única forma que tengo para cobrarle por todo lo que nos hiso en el pasado y para poder callar un poco mi conciencia de caballero por lo que le hiso a la mujer de un amigo mío!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te agradezco la ayuda Terry! En cuanto decida quien llevara el caso te diré con quien trabajaras! Ahora iré por Alyson o no lograre hacer que descanse!

(Candy) entonces aprovechare para irme contigo! (besándolo) te veré luego malcriado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo pícaro) hasta la noche doctora pecas!

(Albert) (Viéndola) tú y yo tenemos que hablar mas tarde Latifa!

(Latifa) (Feliz) estaré en la joyería con Violet!

Albert salió con Candy rumbo a la clínica en donde Anthony al fin había despertado y había tomado su lugar junto a Luisa dejando que Alyson fuera a tomar algo después de pasar la noche en vela. Al entrar a su ofician Alyson se topo con un enorme arreglo de flores sobre su escritorio, sonriendo se acerco hasta sentir el delicioso aroma de los lirios y claveles multicolor del arreglo, estaba feliz hasta que escucho una voz inesperada detrás de ella.

(Philip) (Cerrando la puerta) veo que te gustaron mis flores!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) tu la enviaste?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) quien mas? El estúpido de William nunca tendría esos detalles contigo! (acercándose) solamente yo puedo tratarte como tu te lo mereces!

(Alyson) (Seria) sal de aquí y llévate tus flores por que no las quiero!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no me pareció así cuando las viste sobre tu escritorio! Acaso pensaste que te las había enviado William?

(Alyson) (Intentando controlarse) toma tus flores y vete de aquí!

(Philip) (Tomándola de los brazos) por lo menos deberías darme un beso de agradecimiento no te parece?

(Alyson) (Soltándose) suéltame o llamo a los de seguridad para que te saquen!

(Philip) (Acercándose) no me iré hasta que no me agradezcas debidamente la molestia que me tome al traerte tus flore favoritas!

(Alyson) (Empujándolo) lárgate! No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo o se lo diré a Albert!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) díselo! Así podre romperle la cara más pronto y tú y yo podremos estar juntos!

Sin darle tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso a la fuerza mientras ella intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de el. Al fin después de forcejear logro morderlo para que la soltara y aun temblando logro tomar un bisturí de su gaveta para sostenerlo firmemente amenazándolo.

(Alyson) (Temblando) vete de aquí oh te juro que no respondo!

(Philip) (Limpiándose el labio) no sabes cuanto me gusto sentirte morderme de esta forma! (abriendo la puerta) hasta pronto mi amor! Que disfrutes tus flores!

Alyson dejo caer el bisturí mientras lloraba furiosa lanzando las flores contra la puerta por donde el había salido unos segundos antes, después de limpiarse la boca y lavarse la cara levanto las flores para ponerlas en el sesto de la basura mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de su cuerpo pues sabia que Albert llegaría en cualquier momento por ella. En la habitación de Luisa, Anthony y ella conversaban más tranquilos después de que ella había despertado, Anthony sonreía feliz al saber que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro y Luisa pronto podría salir de la clínica.

(Candy) (Llevando un arreglo de flores) buenos días!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) como amanecieron?

(Luisa) (Emocionada) que lindas! Gracias!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo al verla emocionada) muchas gracias por las flores!

(Albert) como amanecieron?

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) mucho mejor que ayer, gracias por preocuparse tanto!

(Candy) (Viendo el sillón) veo que tú también lograste descansar Anthony!

(Anthony) (Serio) no se que me paso, un momento estaba bien y luego solo puedo recordar a Alyson acomodándome la almohada y la colcha encina y nada mas!

(Alyson) (Entrando) lo siento Anthony pero cuando me dijeron que no habías querido tomar nada para tus nervios y te habían visto muy alterado decidí poner algo en tu café!

(Anthony) (Riendo) menos mal, por un momento pensé que me estaba volviendo loco cuando la cama de Luisa comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo levemente) lo siento Anthony, no volveré a hacer algo así!

(Albert) (Serio) te pasa algo hayati?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) no, es solo que estoy un poco cansada!

(Albert) (Serio) estas temblando! (levantándole la cara para que lo viera) paso algo?

(Alyson) (Negando) creo que tengo un bajón de azúcar! Anoche no cene y aun no he comido nada!

(Albert) (Serio) entonces déjame invitarte a comer algo antes de llevarte a la mansión!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) no quiero ir a la mansión! Mejor llévame a tu trabajo solo un rato!

(Albert) (Serio) vámonos entonces por que tengo mucho que hacer y debo ver a Latifa antes del almuerzo!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Candy) te haces cargo Candy? Luisa aun debe comer antes de la próxima dosis para que este tranquila y si sigue bien la llevaremos a casa de mama donde se quedara a partir de hoy!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) pero yo quiero estar con ella hasta que este bien!

(Albert) (Serio) podrás estar con ella pero no podemos llevarla a la mansión hasta que arreglemos tu situación con Eliza! Además George y Violet se harán cargo de que Eliza no la moleste mientras esta con ellos!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) muchas gracias por todo!

(Alyson) (Seria) los veré mas tarde!

Después de despedirse Albert llevo a su esposa a comer algo rápido antes de ir al consorcio, al llegar la llevo a su oficina y después de cerrar la puerta la observo un momento mientras ella se había sentado en el sillón junto a la enorme librera que el tenia junto a una chimenea y guardo silencio con la mirada perdida en la mancha obscura de la pared del fondo de la chimenea. Parecía estar ensimismada, pensativa, hasta que Albert se acerco y se sentó frente a ella bloqueando la vista que tenia de la chimenea sin que ella siquiera lo notara.

(Albert) (Sacándola de sus pensamientos) hayati, ahora si vas a decirme que te sucede?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) no sucede nada habib! Solo necesito que me abraces!

(Albert) (Apretándola un poco a el) por que estas triste?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo, pensando en que decirle) es solo que algunas veces recuerdo el desierto y me da un poco de tristeza no estar allá!

(Albert) (Serio) porque no confías en mí y me dices la verdad?

(George) (Entrando) buenos días! Puedo pasar?

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) luego hablaremos! (levantándose) adelante George, te estaba esperando! (pensativo) ya que esta Alyson aquí, por que no hablas con ella y le preguntas lo que necesitas saber?

(Alyson) (Viendo el rostro serio de George) pasa algo jali? Puedo ayudarte?

(Albert) (Al verlo callado) George fue a la mansión anoche a pedir la mano de Latifa!

(Alyson) (Dando un grito de alegría antes de abrazarlo) Mabruk jali!

(George) (Viendo al rubio un poco confundido) como?

(Albert) (Riendo) en hora buena George!

(Alyson) (Jalándolo hasta el sillón) que es lo que necesitas saber? Ya le compraste su oro a Latifa? Ya escogiste la dote? Hablaste con baba?

(George) (Confundido) te recuerdo Alyson que no soy musulmán, y que me estoy muriendo de nervios así que por favor háblame despacio y dime que debo hacer para que pueda casarme con Latifa!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert) debemos llamar a baba Amín para que venga!

(Albert) y luego? Tenemos que esperar a que el venga?

(Alyson) (Recordando) debes pedirle a mama que te haga una joya para regalarle a Latifa cuando baba este aquí y acepte el compromiso! También debes preparar la dote que vas a darle a Latifa ante baba! (sonriendo) ya le dijiste a Latifa que quieres casarte con ella?

(George) (Serio) la señorita Latifa y yo conversamos anoche después de mi cena de cumpleaños y…

(Alyson) (Seria) si o no?

(George) (Sonriendo) ella acepto mi propuesta con un beso, eso contesta tu pregunta?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) vas a ser muy feliz jali! Latifa será muy feliz contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) y a quien se supone que le toca llamar al señor Amín Hallef?

(Alyson) (Seria) creo que será mejor que yo lo llame! No creo que le guste si tú lo haces!

(George) (Levantándose) entonces no se diga mas! Esta misma tarde le pediré a Violet que me ayude con la joya de compromiso! Ahora a lo que veníamos William, es hora de decidir lo que quieres hacer!

(Albert) (Serio) conseguiste al abogado Martin?

(George) (Preocupado) lamentablemente el se fue de vacaciones y no podremos contar con el!

(Albert) le dijiste que era urgente?

(George) no podremos contar con el, por que se fue a las montañas y se quebró las dos piernas esquiando! Se encuentra en el hospital recuperándose de los golpes y estará sin moverse por un par de meses!

(Albert) (Serio) tendremos que buscar a otro para hoy mismo! Anthony no puede quedarse así sin hacer nada mientras Eliza lo sigue atacando a el y a Luisa!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) quien llevara el caso de Eliza?

(George) (Viéndola serio) Philip Lancaster!

(Albert) (Molesto) al parecer Eliza no tubo el más mínimo temor de utilizar a su último novio para acusar a Anthony de adulterio!

(Alyson) quien llevara el caso de Anthony?

(George) el joven Grandchester quiere ayudar!

(Albert) (Serio) pero Terry no esta capacitado para llevar el caso el solo, no tiene la experiencia necesaria para defender a Anthony de un tipo como Philip sin perder los estribos y lanzársele encima a golpes!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) déjame llevar el divorcio de Anthony!

(Albert) (Serio) No! No quiero que te enfrentes a Philip, el es muy peligroso y no quiero que te haga mas daño del que te ha hecho hasta ahora!

(Alyson) (Sentándose frente a el) por favor habib, déjame enfrentarme a el! Te prometo que no dejare que se me acerque, además Terry estará conmigo todo el tiempo! (suplicando) déjame demostrarle a el y a mi misma que no tengo nada que temer!

(George) (Serio) William tiene razón Alyson! No debes exponerte a que Philip se te acerque!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) No!

(Alyson) por favor!

(Albert) (Serio) No!

(Terry) (Entrando) porque no Albert? No te parece que seria un golpe duro que la vieran entrar al tribunal como toda una abogada?

(Albert) (Serio) ella no tiene nada que demostrarle a nadie! No quiero exponerla a que se burlen de ella los Lancaster!

(Alyson) (Molesta) acaso crees que no puedo?

(Albert) no estoy diciendo que no puedas! Estoy diciendo que en cuanto tengas a Philip frente a ti, el miedo que le tienes a el y a su familia podrá mas que tu y terminaras arruinando el caso y Eliza saldrá ganando lo que no merece y Anthony no puede darse ese lujo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) jamás pensé que escucharía algo así de ti! Tú tampoco me conoces William!

(George) es por tu bien Alyson!

(Alyson) (Tomando su bolso) les guste o no, voy a hablar con Anthony y le pediré que me deje llevar su caso!

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) te dije que no!

(Alyson) (Saliendo) tu no eres mi dueño y no tengo por que obedecerte!

(Terry) (Viéndola salir) porque no la dejas hacerlo Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ella lo hará muy bien! (viéndolo) no la dejes sola Terry, ve con ella y dale tu apoyo!

(George) (Viendo a Terry salir a prisa) por que no quieres que ella vea que estas de acuerdo?

(Albert) (Serio) esta mañana cuando llegábamos a la clínica, vi salir a Philip y cuando entre y la vi, ella temblaba pero no quiso decirme lo que había pasado! (viéndolo) creo que enfrentar a Philip le hará bien aun cuando no me quiera decir que fue lo que le hiso ese imbécil esta mañana!

(George) (Serio) quieres que yo le pregunte?

(Albert) (Serio) No, cuando ella este lista me lo dirá!

En el salón de afuera Terry había alcanzado a Alyson y le había dicho que la ayudaría a llevar el caso, después de conversar los dos habían salido rumbo a la clínica para hablar con Anthony y Luisa.

(Terry) (Saliendo de la clínica) estas segura de poder enfrentar a tu hermanastro?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) he estado esperando esta oportunidad y no voy a perder ante ese tonto que no se graduó por meritos propios! (viendo la curiosidad en los ojos de Terry) se graduó gracias a que uso sus talentos seductores con la hija del decano y ella se encargo de hacerlo pasar!

(Terry) (Riendo) así que el prominente abogado Lancaster no es más que un seductor con suerte!

(Alyson) (Seria) será mejor que comencemos a ver lo que tenemos para trabajar! Quiero que Albert vea que no me equivoque al decir que podía con el caso!

(Terry) estas molesta con Albert?

(Alyson) no realmente, pero ese ¨No¨ definitivo va tener que pagarlo durmiendo solo!

(Terry) (Riendo) los documentos están en el consorcio así que tendremos que volver para trabajar en mi oficina!

(Alyson) podríamos pasar a la joyería de mama primero? Necesito hablar con Latifa y llamar a baba Amín para que venga a conocer a jali por que se quiere casar con Latifa!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) George quiere casarse? Vaya, parece que la danza surtió mejor efecto del que esperaba Latifa!

(Alyson) (Seria) no te rías que el pobre George no sabe a lo que se metió! Ahora solo falta hablar con baba para que diga si esta de acuerdo con que su única hija mujer se case con un occidental!

(Terry) en cuanto conozca a George no podrá oponerse! Su hija no pudo encontrar mejor marido que el señor serio!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) realmente te gusta poner apodos verdad?

Terry solamente comenzó a reír mientras caminaba al auto para ir de vuelta al consorcio. Si querían poner la contrademanda debían hacerlo lo antes posible antes de que Eliza y Philip les tomaran mas ventaja. En el departamento del centro Philip entraba del brazo de Eliza después de haberse encontrado en el parqueo del edificio donde el tenia su departamento privado, el sonreía satisfecho después de lo que había logrado y estaba a punto de comunicarle a su seductora clienta.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo coqueta) puedo saber cual era la urgencia de verme?

(Philip) (Abrazándola) creo que merezco una felicitación digna de lo que conseguí para ti!

(Eliza) (Confundida) acaso esto tiene algo que ver con la demanda en contra de mi estúpido esposo?

(Philip) (Jalándola a la habitación) exactamente! Averigüe quien era el abogado que William iba a contratar para llevar el caso de Anthony y me adelante!

(Eliza) (Seria) en que forma te adelantaste?

(Philip) le pedí que me asistiera en el juicio que llevaremos en contra de tu marido y se negó!

(Eliza) si se negó entonces en que me ayuda eso a mí?

(Philip) (Riendo al ver su ignorancia) que ahora el no podrá llevar la defensa de Anthony por que ya había sido consultado por ti o sea su esposa y no es ético que el acepte trabajar para quien va presentarse en tu contra! El Licenciado Martin era el único que podía haberme ganado en tribunales y quedando fuera de la jugada Anthony no tendrá mas opción de presentarse con alguno de tus primos o representarse el mismo! Lo cual seria la peor tontería que podría hacer!

(Eliza) (Feliz) eso quiere decir que tendré oportunidad de quitarle todo lo que se me antoje?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) podremos dejarlo en la calle! El juicio comenzara en un par de semanas a petición nuestra y eso no le dejara mucho tiempo para prepararse! Toda la fortuna de Anthony Brown pasara a las manos de su pobre y fiel esposa engañada y el y su noviecita tendrán que aceptar todas tus exigencias!

(Eliza) (Seria) eso espero, por que a ese par de traidores los quiero ver en la calle! Luisa no podrá disfrutar de nada de lo que es mío por que cuando terminemos con Anthony el no querrá saber nada de la estúpida por la que perdió todo lo que tenia!

Riendo divertidos los dos comenzaron a celebrar su futuro triunfo sin siquiera imaginar que Alyson seria quien llevaría el caso junto a Terry y no estaban dispuestos a permitir que Eliza y Philip se salieran con la suya, pronto se enterarías contra quien tendrían que enfrentarse ya que tanto Alyson como Terry comenzaban a planear el próximo paso para la defensa de Anthony.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 30: **Sorpresas, Sorpresas**

Yajaira 


	30. Chapter 30

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 30**

**Sorpresas, Sorpresas**

Esa noche en la biblioteca de la mansión Andley, Alyson y Terry revisaban toda la evidencia que George les había proporcionado de las investigaciones que habían hecho de Eliza el tiempo que Albert había estado de viaje. Realmente lo que tenían no era suficiente para encarar a Eliza con el juez pero de alguna forma debían lograr que ella misma echara a perder los argumentos de su abogado, Terry estudio los reportes por largas horas mientras Alyson hacia lo mismo buscando artículos y regulaciones que los ayudaran a presentar una buena defensa para Anthony quien aun seguía junto a Luisa en el departamento de Violet y George cuidando que pasara bien su primera noche fuera de la clínica. Después de la media noche Terry muy agotado subió a descansar junto a Candy quien había llegado después de su turno de ese día. Alyson seguía caminando de un lado a otro leyendo un libro de leyes, se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que al día siguiente debían presentar la contrademanda y firmar como los abogados de Anthony en el caso Brown contra Brown en donde Eliza estaba exigiendo se le concediera una indemnización cuantiosa por infidelidad en contra de Anthony, no quería ni imaginar la reacción que tendrían los Lancaster cuando se enteraran que ella estaría involucrada en la defensa del esposo de Eliza. Albert había bajado a ver por que ella aun no subía a dormir, pero al llegar a la puerta se había quedado observando como ella caminaba de un lado a otro con aquel enorme libro en las manos, tenia algo en la mirada que no podía identificar pero le parecía que era una enorme determinación la que había en ella.

(Albert) (Entrando) acaso no vas a dormir esta noche tampoco hayati?

(Alyson) (Sin verlo) no tengo tiempo para eso! Debo presentar la contrademanda antes de la diez de la mañana y aun no la termino!

(Albert) (Serio) Aun estamos a tiempo de conseguir a otro abogado!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo con ojos fríos) que duermas bien!

(Albert) (Serio) no piensas dormir?

(Alyson) (Seria) no con usted!

(Albert) (Acercándose) estas molesta conmigo?

(Alyson) me estas quitando el tiempo y no puedo darme ese lujo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) esta bien! Que pases buena noche hayati!

(Alyson) (Ignorándolo) mmjjj!

Albert salió de la biblioteca sonriendo en silencio, necesitaba mantenerla enojada para que el miedo que le tenia a Philip no la dominara, si en algún momento Philip la notaba temerosa se aprovecharía de eso para ganar el juicio y no quería que ninguno de los dos perdiera, Anthony por que no le parecía justo que perdiera nada en contra de Eliza y Alyson por que parecía necesitar sentirse fuerte ante Philip y si el podía ayudarla a obtener esa seguridad aun que eso significara que ella estuviera molesta con el, entonces estaba dispuesto a molestarla hasta que todo eso terminara, ya después el sabría como explicarle lo que había echo. Al final del día Terry había llevado los documentos para la contrademanda a los tribunales y el nombre de el figuraba entre los defensores junto al de Alyson Stewart, la notificación no tardo en llegar a casa de Eliza quien no tenia idea de quien podía ser esa mujer que defendería a Anthony junto a Terry. Philip y Henry recibieron la misma notificación, Henry casi había caído de espaldas al ver el nombre de Alyson acompañado del apellido de su padre, en cambio Philip no sabia de que se trataba de su hermanastra pero al escuchar la explicación de su padre casi había estallado de rabia al pensar que ella se estaba atreviendo a enfrentarlo de esa forma tan directa.

(Philip) pero como es posible que ella represente a Anthony Brown? ella nunca termino la carrera!

(Henry) (Colgando el teléfono) aparentemente la barra de abogados dice que ella si la termino! Tendrás que enfrentarte a ella en la corte!

(Philip) (Serio) a que diablos cree que esta jugando? Ella no es contrincante para mí y lo sabe!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo al verlo tan alterado) creo que estas perdiendo el toque con ella Philip! Yo creo que le hace falta una nueva visita no te parece?

(Philip) no te metas Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo divertida) que pasa, ahora la vas a agarrar conmigo? No crees que es con ella que deberías estar molesto? Yo no creo que ella siga temiéndote como tú presumes!

(Philip) ella no tiene por que temerme! (serio) iré a visitarla para ver que es lo que se propone!

(Henry) (Serio) tú no harás eso! En este momento ella es el abogado de Anthony Brown y Luisa Harrison, la única cercanía que puedes tener con ella debe ser profesional y sabes muy bien que no conviene hasta que vayamos a juicio para ver que es lo que ellos exigen!

(Philip) no me digas como hacer mi trabajo papa! (saliendo) yo se como manejar mis casos y no necesito que me lo digas!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) déjalo papa! Philip siempre ha sabido como manejar a los abogados mas duros del país, acaso crees que no va a poder contra una principiante que nunca ha estado en un juicio real?

(Henry) (Preocupado) esta vez es diferente hija, la barra de abogados me informo de las notas de Alyson cuando se gradúo y realmente son impresionantes! Además tu hermano tiene una actitud que antes no tenia!

(Vanessa) acaso no te habías dado cuenta papa? (viéndolo confundido) tu hijo esta enamorado de la estúpida de Alyson!

(Henry) como?

(Vanessa) la verdad es que no se si realmente es amor lo que siente, pero si se que esta obsesionado con ella! (confiada) el sabrá como arreglárselas para que esa tonta no llegue a causar problemas en la corte! Déjalo que haga las cosas a su manera!

En su oficina Philip caminaba de un lado a otro leyendo de nuevo el nombre de Alyson en los documentos que tenia en la mano, se sentía extrañamente emocionado de saber que la tendría tan cerca, podría verla las veces que quisiera si jugaba bien su cartas, debía apresurarse si quería mantenerla nerviosa pues solo así lograría que cometiera errores, ella no tenia ninguna experiencia en la corte y eso debía darle una ventaja ya que Terry tampoco tenia mucha experiencia, con gusto estaba dispuesto a negociar con ella e incluso ofrecerle dejarla ganar a cambio de lo que el tanto deseaba obtener de ella. La sola idea de pensar que ella aceptara lo emocionaba, pero tampoco deseaba perder tan jugosa comisión si ganaba el, se sentía feliz de tener dos opciones pues una lo llevaría a obtener lo que tanto deseaba de su hermanastra y la otra opción le traería una muy buena ganancia tanto económica como física pues a pesar de todo no estaba dispuesto a perder a su fierecilla pues le resultaba demasiado satisfactoria como para perder un placer tan bueno. En la joyería Violet veía varios catálogos de joyería árabe pues George le había pedido que diseñara algo exclusivo para Latifa, Annie al saber para que era la joya que Violet estaba diseñando se encontraba molesta trabajando en el anillo que su jefa le había pedido que diseñara, últimamente parecía que todo lo que se dedicaban a hacer le causaba mal humor cosa que no paso desapercibida por Patty quien se acerco a ella llevándole una taza de chocolate caliente para intentar animarla.

(Patty) (Sentándose junto a ella) te sientes bien Annie?

(Annie) (Suspirando) realmente no Patty!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) pensé que esto te caería bien! Quieres contarme que es lo que te pasa? Por que estas tan molesta?

(Annie) (Seria) es solo que… no entiendo por que tengo que hacer este anillo si yo podría estar trabajando en este momento en la próxima colección que Violet quiere lanzar junto con las fragancias que ustedes van a elaborar!

(Patty) (Viendo la pantalla) ese es un hermoso anillo de compromiso Annie!

(Annie) (Apagando la pantalla) estúpido anillo!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) que es lo que te molesta realmente? Acaso te molesta diseñar anillos de compromiso?

(Annie) (Seria) me molesta, que yo estoy aquí sentada trabajando en este condenado anillo! Es que acaso todo mundo esta pensando casarse últimamente que solo eso hemos estado diseñando?

(Patty) (Riendo) entonces lo que te molesta es que ese anillo no es para ti!

(Annie) (A punto de llorar) es que no entiendo por que todo mundo propone matrimonio y a Archie no se le ha ocurrido aun siquiera mencionarlo! (llorando) es que hasta George esta pensando casarse y eso parece no darle ninguna idea al tonto de Archie!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) dale tiempo, mira que hasta hace un par de meses ustedes estaban separados y tu creías que el nunca iba a darse cuenta de que te amaba y ahora lo tienes loco por ti! Dale tiempo que asimile primero lo del nuevo noviazgo de ustedes y ya después cuando este listo te pedirá matrimonio!

(Violet) (Acercándose) llorando de nuevo Annie? Ya terminaste el anillo que te encargue?

(Annie) (Encendiendo la pantalla) ya casi lo termino!

(Violet) (Seria) tú crees que eso sea un anillo de compromiso bonito? De nuevo estas repitiendo el mismo que diseñaste para la boda del Richmond!

(Annie) (Bajando la cabeza) lo siento Violet pero realmente no me da la cabeza para diseñar un anillo de estos!

(Violet) (Parándose detrás de ella) a ver Annie, cierra los ojos! Ahora piensa en el anillo mas hermoso que te gustaría lucir a ti algún día! (viéndola sonreír) ahora abre los ojos y comienza a trabajar!

(Annie) pero es que yo no…

(Violet) (Sonriendo) por favor Annie, este es un anillo muy importante y debo entregarlo en dos semanas!

(Annie) (Suspirando) lo haría mejor si por lo menos me contaras la historia de esta pareja que quiere el anillo!

(Violet) (Sentándose junto a Patty) si te cuento la historia prometes hacer el anillo mas hermoso que jamás te he visto hacer?

(Annie) lo prometo!

(Violet) es para un muchacho que esta muy agradecido con la vida por que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a la mejor mujer que podía haber deseado encontrar! El me confeso que siente un amor muy profundo por ella y que se moriría si algún día llega a perderla! El es un hombre profundamente enamorado y quiere darle una sorpresa antes que ella decida alejarse de el! El dice que si la pierde moriría de amor por que su vida no valdría nada si no la tiene a su lado!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) y ella le corresponde?

(Violet) ella lo ama y no se espera que el le proponga matrimonio en un fecha tan especial como la que el ha elegido!

(Patty) (Emocionada) que fecha es esa que el eligió?

(Violet) (Seria) eso no me lo dijo, pero debe ser muy importante por que no ha dejado de llamarme todos los días para saber si ya tenemos hecho el anillo! Será que ahora si puedes trabajar en el para que pueda entregárselo a ese pobre hombre enamorado?

(Annie) (Sonriendo) esta bien Violet, lo tendré para hoy en la tarde y te prometo que será el más hermoso que haya hecho hasta ahora!

(Violet) (Suspirando) perfecto, así podrás ayudarme con la joya de Latifa por que aun no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer! George me tiene como loca con ese juego de joyas por que resulta que en marruecos son juegos completos no simples anillos de compromiso y no tengo idea de lo que cada color o diseño significa y no puedo preguntarle a Latifa y menos a Alyson que esta tan metida ahora con los libros de leyes por que ahora resulta que ella será la defensa de Anthony en el divorcio!

(Patty) yo creí que eso era una broma cuando Stear me lo dijo! Acaso Alyson es abogado?

(Violet) a mi no me pregunten, por que lo que soy yo estoy que me muero de angustia de solo pensar que Alyson se enfrentara a Philip en ese dichoso juicio!

(Stear) (Acercándose) acaso no confía en ella?

(Violet) en quien no confío es en Philip! No quiero ni pensar en lo que será capaza de hacerle a mi hija si no se cuida!

(Albert) (Entrando) el no le hará nada, por que yo no pienso estar lejos de ella en ningún momento! Además Terry estará con ella en el juicio y en todos los tramites, no creo que Philip se atreva a acercársele!

(Violet) William, que milagro que vienes!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) necesito tu ayuda suegrita!

(Violet) (Seria) pasa algo?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quiero comprarle una joya a mi esposa!

(Annie) que le hiciste?

(Albert) (Serio) acaso no puedo regalarle una joya a mi esposa solo por que me dieron deseos de hacerlo?

(Violet) (Seria) No! Ven conmigo y cuéntame en que problema te metiste?

(Albert) (Sentándose en la oficina) le hice creer que no confiaba en ella para llevar el caso de Anthony y ahora creo que se molesto mucho más de lo que yo esperaba!

(Violet) y por que le hiciste creer que no confiabas en ella?

(Albert) yo creo que si la mantengo enojada, ella estará mas alerta en todo lo que haga y Philip no tendrá oportunidad de amedrentarla! (serio) no quiero que el tenga ninguna ventaja sobre ella!

(Violet) si tú piensas que hiciste eso por el bien de ella, entonces porque quieres regalarle una joya para contentarla?

(Albert) (Serio) por que no quiero pasar otra noche solo! Desde hace cuatro días que comenzó a llevar el caso de Anthony no ha querido siquiera entrar a nuestra habitación!

(Violet) (Seria) con una joya no la convencerás! Solo dile lo que hiciste y ella te comprenderá!

(Albert) es que también es nuestro aniversario!

(Violet) aniversario?

(Albert) hoy hace cinco meses nos encontramos en el desierto mientras andábamos perdidos!

(Violet) (Suspirando) no entendí, pero no te preguntare que quisiste decir!

(Albert) (Viéndola alejarse en busca de los catálogos) yo me entiendo suegrita! (pensando) ¨hace cinco meses fuiste mía por primera vez mi amor¨

(Violet) (Acercándose) en que estas pensando William?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) en nada!

(Violet) yo diría que en algo muy importante por la forma en que sonreías!

(Albert) (Serio) podemos ver los diseños de camafeos que tienen?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) solo traje el de uno! (entregándole la foto) Este es el camafeo que a mi hija siempre le gusto, fue el que diseñe hace mucho tiempo pensando en el padre de Alyson, ella siempre soñó con que algún día le diseñara uno igual!

(Albert) y por que nunca se lo regalaste entonces?

(Violet) lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial! Ahora puedo dártelo a ti para que tenga mayor significado para ella cuando se lo regales!

(Albert) es una joya muy hermosa, pero creo que si tu se la das ella la apreciara!

(Violet) (Negando) esto no es un regalo para que yo se lo de! Es para que se lo de el hombre que ella ama! (sonriendo) que quieres que le pongamos como dedicatoria?

(Albert) (Viendo el hermoso corazón en su mano) Recuerda Siempre Khemisset, te ama Albert!

(Violet) (Seria) es una dedicatoria extraña! Estas seguro que quieres que se la ponga?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) es lo único que podría ponerle! Y quiero una hermosa cadena larga!

(Violet) hay estos jóvenes! Quien los entiende!

Después de salir de la joyería Albert pasó comprando un hermoso arreglo de lirios blancos y condujo hasta la mansión, en la biblioteca Alyson discutía con Terry y Anthony pues no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con lo que debían presentar ante el juez. A pesar de todo Anthony no quería dañar la imagen de Eliza pues sabía lo delicado que seria para la familia si todos se enteraban de la clase de mujer que ella era. Terry sin embargo insistía en atacarla con todo lo que tenían a la mano que realmente Alyson no lo consideraba suficiente para ganar el caso.

(Anthony) entiéndeme Terry, si llegamos ante el juez con el paquete de fotografías no vamos a lograr nada!

(Terry) por lo menos podremos poner al jurado en contra de esa acusación tan absurda que ella puso en tu contra! Si dejas que todos piensen que tu la engañaste primero ten por seguro que el jurado va a fallar a favor de ella y te dejara en la calle!

(Anthony) entonces que quieres que haga? Que entre a esa corte gritando a los cuatro vientos que Eliza me puso los cuernos del tamaño de un venado? Como crees que la prensa lo tomaría? Si la imagen de la familia se va al suelo la tía Elroy no va a resistirlo y yo no quiero ser el causante de un ataque cardiaco de la tía!

(Terry) (Serio) y tu no vas a opinar nada Alyson?

(Alyson) (Seria) no hasta que ustedes dejen de comportarse como gallitos de pelea!

(Terry) (Sentándose) esta bien, cual es tu opinión?

(Alyson) podemos pedir un juicio a puerta cerrada, solamente el jurado, las partes interesadas y el juez!

(Anthony) Eliza nunca lo aceptara!

(Alyson) por que ella esta segura que tiene todo a su favor! si ella insiste en un juicio publico no tendremos mas remedio que aceptar y presentar todo lo que tenemos en las manos pero no será suficiente para convencer al jurado que ella te ha sido infiel!

(Terry) tenemos muchas pruebas!

(Anthony) no podemos presentar esas fotografías!

(Terry) si no pones a Eliza en su lugar en ese juicio ten por seguro que Luisa y tú nunca se libraran de ella!

(Anthony) (Serio) esta bien, presenten todo lo que quieran!

(Alyson) no se trata de presentar lo que queramos Anthony y lo sabes! Se trata de que Eliza se esté aprovechando porque sabe que tú nunca te rebajarías a jugar sucio como ella y Philip lo harán! Tú como abogado sabes que esto no es suficiente porque no tenemos ninguna foto que indique que ella te era infiel con cada uno de estos hombres pero por favor, permítenos a Terry y a mi organizar tu defensa de la mejor forma que podamos!

(Anthony) (Sentándose serio) porque diablos tenia Eliza que seguirme esa noche?

(Alyson) (Viendo la mueca de Terry) los dejare solos para que conversen!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) quieres un trago Anthony?

(Anthony) una botella me caería mejor!

(Terry) una botella entonces!

Alyson lo dejo solos en la biblioteca pues sabia que si alguien podía consolar a Anthony y hacerlo entrar en razón con lo de las pruebas era Terry. Albert estaba llegando a la mansión después de haber pasado a comprar un arreglo de lirios y claveles blancos para su esposa pues Violet le había dicho que eran sus preferidos, mala elección en ese momento. Alyson salió al salón para dirigirse a su habitación cuando vio aquel enorme arreglo de flores caminando en dirección hacia ella, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar el arreglo que Philip le había llevado a la clínica cuando había descubierto que ella trabajaba en ese lugar. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la forma en que el la había tomado en brazos y la había besado a la fuerza, no entendía porque esas flores le causaban en ese momento una furia enorme, sin siquiera imaginar que quien iba detrás del ramo era su esposo, tomo uno de los adornos de la sala y lo lanzo con fuerza contra el provocando que Albert se fuera de espaldas y callera al suelo regando las flores por todo el salón mientras se sobaba la cabeza en donde había ido a parar la dulcera que Alyson había aventado, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que había empujado la mesa de centro provocando que el jarrón que había en ella se fuera al suelo y se hiciera pedazos, Anthony y Terry salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía cuando habían escuchado tremendo estruendo. Al salir vieron a Albert sentado en el suelo intentando reaccionar para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado mientras Alyson lo veía completamente paralizada y abochornada de lo que había hecho.

(Albert) (Viéndola molesto) acaso pretendías matarme? Sé que estas molesta conmigo pero no pensé que fuera para tanto!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) perdóname habib, no sabía que eras tú!

(Albert) (Serio) como que no sabías que era yo? A quien más esperabas que entrara a la casa con tus flores favoritas?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) perdóname habib! Te lastime mucho?

(Anthony) (Viendo el raspón que había dejado la dulcera en su sien) creo que solo fue un rosón!

(Terry) (Ayudándole a levantarse) creo que la dama no quería flores este día!

(Albert) (Serio) te pasa algo Alyson?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) voy a buscar algo para limpiarte la herida!

Albert la vio correr hacia las escaleras y subir a prisa, definitivamente había algo que la había estado atormentando todo ese tiempo y ya era hora de averiguar que era. Dejando a los dos muchachos en el salón subió corriendo las escaleras detrás de su esposa quien estaba en la habitación buscando con que limpiar la herida que ella le había hecho tan tontamente. Lo escucho entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta en silencio, lentamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

(Albert) cuando vas a decirme lo que te ha estado pasando últimamente? La excusa de tu enojo conmigo ya no va a funcionarte después de lo que acabas de hacer!

(Alyson) (Volteándose para verlo de frente) perdóname, no quise lastimarte!

(Albert) a quien esperabas ver detrás de esas flores? Tú nunca antes te habías comportado de la forma que lo hiciste hace un momento!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) perdóname!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mírame! (viéndola a los ojos) te amo! Pero necesito que confíes en mí!

(Alyson) habib, yo no quiero! Por favor no me preguntes nada!

(Albert) dime qué fue lo que te paso y te prometo que no hare nada que tú no quieras!

Alyson lo vio a los ojos y pudo ver que realmente estaba muy preocupado, aun dudando comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido el día que él había ido por ella a la clínica, como Philip le había llevado un arreglo de flores a su oficina y la había acorralado, pero en ningún momento le conto que Philip le había confesado que la amaba y que la había amenazado diciéndole que aunque no quisiera iba a ser suya. Albert la veía serio escuchando cada palabra que ella estaba diciendo.

(Albert) (Con la mirada fría) eso es todo?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) cuando vi las flores me recordaron tanto a Philip que por un momento creí que era él quien las traía!

(Albert) (Levantándole el rostro con un dedo para que lo viera) que fue lo que te hiso? No creo que por haberte llevado flores te haya dejado tan mal!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo una lagrima) Philip me beso a la fuerza! (cerrando los ojos) yo lo mordí y lo amenace un con un bisturí para que se fuera, luego tu llegaste por mi!

(Albert) (Soltándola furioso) bastardo! Voy a matarlo a golpes cuando lo encuentre!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) por favor habib, no lo busques por favor!

(Albert) (Viéndola) era por eso que temblabas tanto cuando me abrazaste ese día! Porque no me dijiste nada para que fuera a ponerlo en su lugar?

(Alyson) (Desesperada) porque yo quiero hacerlo! Por favor mi amor, déjame hacerlo, déjame enfrentarlo de una vez por todas!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) aun le temes? Es por eso que insististe tanto en defender a Anthony contra Eliza y Philip verdad?

(Alyson) confía en mí por favor!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo) siempre he confiado en ti, solo quería mantenerte alerta para que no tuvieras miedo! Por eso te dije que no confiaba, para que te molestaras y tomaras fuerza!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) te amo, te amo, te amo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) traía dos regalos para ti! (viéndola divertido) el primero quedo desparramado en el salón de la casa junto al jarrón que bote después de tu efusivo recibimiento!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) perdón!

(Albert) (Riendo) el segundo es uno que tu madre dijo que te gustaría mucho si yo te lo daba! (mostrándole el hermoso camafeo) feliz aniversario mi amor!

(Alyson) (Leyendo la dedicatoria) nuestro aniversario?

(Albert) (Rodeándola con sus brazos) hoy hace cinco meses en Khemisset!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) hoy hace cinco mese fui tuya por primera vez! (besándolo) y he sido muy feliz desde entonces!

(Albert) (Susurrando) y yo quiero mi regalo!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) pero mi amor, yo no te compre nada!

(Albert) (Pícaro) quiero que esta noche, dances para mí como aquella vez! Quiero repetirlo todo una vez más!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndolo acariciarla atrevido) con el mismo traje?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) con el mismo! Puedes darme ese regalo?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) danzaría para ti hasta caer de cansancio! Ana baheback habib!

(Albert) yo también te amo hayati!

Después de colocarle la hermosa cadena en el cuello Albert la beso dulcemente, después de dejar que Alyson le curara la herida que le había hecho con la dulcera salió a conversar con Anthony y Terry quienes seguían conversando en la biblioteca. Albert entro serio y después de conversar un rato Anthony salió pues quería ir a ver a Luisa antes que anocheciera, Alyson salió corriendo detrás de él para acompañarlo ya que necesitaba un par de velos que había dejado en casa de Violet y George para poder danzar esa noche para Albert. En la biblioteca Albert tomaba un trago con Terry quien lo veía serio.

(Terry) (Viendo su copa) vas a decirme porque me pediste que me quedara a conversar si no has dicho nada desde que Anthony se fue?

(Albert) (Lanzando su copa contra la chimenea) quiero pedirte un favor Terry!

(Terry) (Viéndolo tan molesto) sucede algo Albert? Claro que puedo hacerte el favor que necesites!

(Albert) quiero que acompañes a Alyson cada momento hasta que este condenado juicio termine!

(Terry) sucede algo?

(Albert) el maldito de Philip volvió a buscarla cuando Luisa estaba en el hospital y quiso atacarla!

(Terry) (Serio) acaso logro hacerle algo para que estés así de alterado?

(Albert) el imbécil la beso a la fuerza y yo no puedo ir a romperle la cara como deseo hacerlo! Alyson me pidió que la dejara enfrentarlo pero no sé si podre contenerme!

(Terry) fue por eso que ella insistió tanto en llevar este caso!

(Albert) te juro que si yo lo hubiera sospechado desde el principio no lo hubiera permitido pero, ahora ya es demasiado tarde y ella parece necesitar demostrarle a Philip que no le teme aunque por dentro se que esta temblando de miedo!

(Terry) (Serio) el juicio es en tres días Albert, no creo que ese imbécil se atreva a acercarse antes de esa fecha!

(Albert) (Viéndolo) yo no confío en ese imbécil!

Terry iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Dorothy quien en ese momento entro al estudio con un florero que llevaba un arreglo de lirios blanco. Al verlo Albert se sorprendió pues recordaba que las que él llevaba no habían quedado tan presentables después de estrellarse contra el suelo, curioso le permitió que lo dejara sobre el escritorio antes de preguntare como las había logrado arreglar de ese modo.

(Terry) por lo que veo Dorothy resulto ser muy buena florista!

(Dorothy) (Sonrojada) yo no hice este arreglo señor Grandchester, lo acaban de traer, es para la señora Alyson!

(Albert) (Sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle mientras buscaba la tarjeta) de parte de quien diablos vino este arreglo?

(Terry) puede retirarse Dorothy! (al verla salir y ver la expresión de Albert viendo la tarjeta) de quién es?

(Albert) (Rompiendo la tarjeta) ese imbécil va acabar con mi paciencia!

(Terry) es de Philip? Pero como se atreve a mandar un arreglo después de lo que le hiso?

(Albert) disque es para desearle suerte en el juicio!

(Terry) que piensas hacer con esas flores? Dejaras que Alyson las vea?

(Albert) (Sonriendo de lado) claro que las verá! Cuando yo se las regale esta noche después de la cena!

(Terry) (Riendo) si Alyson se entera que las envió Philip estoy seguro que te va a reclamar!

(Albert) (Pensativo) entonces porque no lo llamas y le agradeces el gesto? Según la tarjeta es para desearle Buena suerte a la defensa de Anthony!

(Terry) (Divertido tomando el teléfono) tienes razón, fue muy amable al enviarnos esas flores, sería una descortesía no llamarlo para agradecerle! Que decía exactamente la tarjeta?

Albert le mostro los pedazos unidos de la tarjeta lo que provoco una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del castaño que estaba a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decirle al atrevido abogado Lancaster quien había enviado maliciosamente las flores para fastidiar a Alyson. El teléfono de Philip comenzó a sonar y este se quedo sorprendido al ver el numero de donde lo llamaban, seguramente era su querida Alyson que ya había recibido las flores y quería reclamarle el atrevimiento, usando el tono de voz más seductor contesto el teléfono sin esperar escuchar la voz que le contesto el saludo del otro lado.

(Philip) (Seductor) diga?

(Terry) (Riendo) vaya, creo que no era mi llamada la que esperabas Lancaster!

(Philip) (Confundido) quien habla?

(Terry) (Riendo aun) Terrence Grandchester!

(Philip) (Serio) que deseas? En que puedo ayudarte?

(Terry) solamente quería agradecerte el gesto que has tenido con nosotros!

(Philip) (Serio) gesto? Que gesto?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) las flores están muy hermosas pero realmente no creo que debamos aceptarlas! (serio) o acaso no eran para nosotros?

(Philip) (Molesto) nosotros? Quienes nosotros?

(Terry) (Inocente) com0 la tarjeta está dirigida a la defensa de Anthony, Albert y yo asumimos que las habías enviado para Alyson y para mí!

(Philip) (Resoplando al escuchar el nombre de Albert) y porque diablos no pueden aceptarlas? Es simplemente una cortesía!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) en primer lugar porque Alyson es una mujer casada y no puede aceptar flores de cualquiera y pues yo realmente me siento alagado pero no eres mi tipo!

(Philip) no seas imbécil Grandchester, si mande las flores fue solo por cortesía porque dentro de dos días más los voy a hacer polvo!

(Terry) (Sentándose cómodamente) me alegra saber que tienes tanta seguridad! (suspirando) es una lástima que estés tan equivocado! De todos modos gracias por las flores, te las estaremos enviando de vuelta esta misma tarde!

(Philip) (Molesto) hagan con ellas lo que quieran!

(Terry) nos veremos en la corte querido Philip!

Albert comenzó a reír divertido después de verlo cortar, Terry reía también mientras veía las flores sobre la mesa, indiscutiblemente había logrado sacar de sus casillas al imbécil abusivo de Philip Lancaster y estaban de lo más divertidos a sus costillas, sin pena Albert tomo las flores y las hecho en el cesto de la basura junto con la tarjeta y la mando botar.

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que el muy imbécil se cayó de la silla cuando le dije que tú también estabas aquí viendo las flores!

(Albert) (Serio) no sabes con que gusto iría a arreglar cuentas con él en este momento!

(Terry) le prometiste a Alyson dejar que ella lo enfrentara primero!

(Albert) eso no significa que se me quiten las ganas de partirle la cara!

(Terry) en unos días más podrás hacerlo con toda libertad!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) por primera vez en mi vida creo que los días se me van a hacer eternos Terry! (serio) no la dejes sola con ese tipo ni por un momento Terry!

(Terry) (Riendo) nunca te había visto tan alterado como ahora!

(Albert) (Serio) nunca antes había conocido gente tan ruin como los Lancaster! Desde un principio cuando supe que Najda era Alyson sentí una rabia incontenible hacia Henry y sus hijos! No puedo decirte lo que han hecho con la familia de George y principalmente con mi esposa, porque estoy seguro que te causaría el mismo asco y repulsión que yo siento!

(Terry) después de lo que paso con Philip y Annie puedo creerte cualquier cosa! Además lo que Philip y la desgraciada de Eliza le han hecho a Anthony habla mucho de la clase de hombre que es ese imbécil!

En el departamento de Violet, Anthony y Alyson habían llegado hacia ya mucho rato a visitar a Luisa, mientras Alyson terminaba de revisarla Anthony se había quedado afuera tomando un café con Latifa quien se había quedado ese día a cuidar a Luisa y a esperar a que George fuera por ella para ir a cenar. En la habitación Alyson conversaba también con Luisa, el juicio comenzaría en un par de días y necesitaba saber que tanto sabia ella de las infidelidades de Eliza que pudiera ayudarle a voltear la balanza a su favor pues lo que tenían hasta ahora no era suficiente para comprobar un adulterio por parte de Eliza.

(Luisa) Anthony ha estado muy preocupado!

(Alyson) es normal, lo que le espera en unos días no es nada fácil! Menos con las pruebas que tenemos!

(Luisa) pero Anthony dice que tienen muchas fotografías de Eliza con algunos de los miembros del club con lo que ella salía!

(Alyson) Luisa, que tanto sabes tú de las salidas eh infidelidades de Eliza? Realmente necesitamos ayuda si queremos que el jurado pase por alto tu embarazo y le dé la razón a Anthony!

(Luisa) yo que puedo decir? Claro que sabía que Eliza le era infiel a Anthony pero no tengo como comprobarlo, solo se nombres y tal vez uno que otro teléfono pero nada más!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) tú crees que alguno de esos hombres de los que tu sabes esté dispuesto a declarar que fue amante de Eliza?

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) yo no quiero meterme en más problemas con Eliza! Por favor no me preguntes!

(Alyson) Luisa, el problema de Anthony es muy complicado! Si Eliza y Philip se salen con la suya Anthony puede perderlo todo por el contrato prenupcial que hicieron con Eliza! Además tú sabes muy bien que Eliza no se detendrá ante nada ni tendrá compasión con Anthony o contigo!

(Luisa) (Seria) podría darte algunos nombres de los que no terminaron muy bien su relación con ella!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso sería de mucha ayuda!

Alyson vio a Luisa escribir varios nombres en una hoja de papel, algunos parecía conocerlos bien pues podía recordar uno que otro teléfono, después de terminar la pequeña lista se la entrego a Alyson, había solamente cinco nombres, no los suficientes para poder hacer algo significativo, pero por lo menos sería algo para lograr que el jurado viera que Eliza no era del todo la víctima en esa relación, los matrimonios sociales eran siempre de los más complicados y el dinero que había de por medio siempre empeoraba las cosas, era el primer juicio que ella defendería y lo haría contra uno de los abogados mas tramposos que había conocido y a pesar de saber que tenia la razón de su lado temía que no podría asegurar que Anthony saliera completamente librado de ese ataque que le harían Eliza y Philip. Luisa vio la sombra de temor y preocupación que había en los ojos de Alyson y después de respirar profundo la detuvo antes de que saliera para qué Anthony pudiera por fin entrar a verla.

(Luisa) Alyson!

(Alyson) (Volteando a verla) si Luisa?

(Luisa) hay algo más que tal vez pueda servirte!

(Anthony) algún otro nombre que podamos agregar a la lista?

(Luisa) (Negando) es algo que nadie sabe que aun tengo! Algo que Eliza ignora totalmente!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 31: **Pruebas Insuficientes**

Yajaira


	31. Chapter 31

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 31**

**Pruebas Insuficientes**

Alyson escucho atentamente a Luisa por un rato, lo que ella tenía era algo muy delicado y no podrían presentarlo en el juicio porque significaría una afrenta mayor a la familia si los medios llegaban a enterarse de la existencia de esa prueba. Alyson estaba asombrada al escuchar todo lo que Luisa sabia de Eliza pero que hasta ahora se había atrevido a decir, era bastante lo que ella sabia pero pedirle que compareciera en el juicio seria ridiculizarse ya que ella era la amante en cuestión por la que Anthony estaba siendo llevado a un juicio de divorcio por adulterio. Además de que su salud no estaba como para meterse en tantas tenciones, después de conversar Alyson salió de la habitación, estaba muy pensativa y mientras Anthony visitaba a Luisa ella se paseaba en la sala sin notar que la mirada de Gregory y Violet la seguían de un lado a otro de la sala sin atreverse a decirle nada. Sin decir nada tomo su bolso y salió del departamento a prisa, necesitaba hablar con Terry y no quería esperar mucho tiempo. Después de pasar por el departamento de Luisa llego a la mansión en donde por la expresión de Albert y Terry podía adivinar que Violet había llamado para informarles que ella había salido sola del departamento sin decir una palabra. Sin dar explicaciones entro a la biblioteca haciéndole una señal a Terry para que la siguiera, solo tenían dos días para recopilar lo necesario para ir al dichoso juicio y no podían perder el tiempo. Albert los vio trabajando y subió a su habitación para hacer algunas llamadas que debía haber hecho desde esa mañana y a conversar con el caballero que lo esperaba en el segundo nivel. En la mansión de los Lancaster Philip revisaba cuidadosamente los documentos que debía tener listos para la defensa de Eliza, aun no entendía como Anthony había decidido dejarse defender por un par de principiante y realmente eso lo ponía un poco nervioso pues no sabía hasta que punto eso sería bueno o malo para él y para su fierecilla. Nunca había visto a Terry trabajar en un juicio y Alyson era prácticamente nueva en el asunto pero siempre había sido muy buena en todo lo que hacía. Por un momento dejo los papeles en el escritorio y cerró los ojos, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez el rostro de su hermanastra, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentir una sensación cálida que lo llenaba con solo pensar en lo hermosa que se había puesto en tan poco tiempo que la había dejado de ver, no era extraño que se sintiera tan atraído por el simple recuerdo pues recordaba que ella siempre de alguna forma lo había atraído pero ahora lo atraía aun mas. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma y realmente lo hacía sentirse extraño pero feliz y desesperado por verla cada día.

(Vanessa) (Entrando a la biblioteca) en que piensas Philip?

(Philip) (Reaccionando) en que debería pensar? Simplemente estoy intentando poner en orden lo que necesito para el juicio de Eliza!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) Y supongo que vas decirme que la sonrisa de idiota que tenias cuando entre era imaginación mía?

(Philip) (Molesto) si entraste solo a decirme esas estupideces será mejor que me dejes en paz y te largues!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) acaso te sorprendí pensando de nuevo en la estúpida de Alyson? (viéndolo serio) si tanto te afecta pensar en ella porque no lo solucionas de una vez por todas?

(Philip) (Serio) te dije que te largues y me dejes trabajar!

(Vanessa) (Saliendo) si tantas ganas le tienes acuéstate con ella de una vez y quítate las ganas!

(Philip) (Hablando solo) como si fuera tan sencillo! (molesto) Alyson imbécil porque diablos me siento así por ti? Que es esto que siento cuando te veo? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti maldita sea?

(Eliza) (Entrando) puedo preguntar por qué estas tan molesto querido?

(Philip) (Serio) que haces aquí fierecilla?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) solo vine a ver si podía ayudarte con algo? (insinuante) tal vez pueda ayudarte a estar relajado!

(Philip) (Serio) no creo que este sea momento para esas tonterías Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) ahora son tonterías?

(Philip) (Reaccionando) lo lamento Eliza, pero realmente necesito trabajar o no podre defenderte debidamente!

(Eliza) acaso crees que Anthony pueda ganarnos?

(Philip) (Serio) por supuesto que no! Nadie ha podido ganarme nunca y esta no será la primera vez!

(Eliza) (Abrazándolo) entonces por que no me dejas hacerte compañía un rato y te relajas?

(Philip) (Alejándola) no me gusta distraerme cuando voy a iniciar un juicio! Te recomiendo que mejor vayas a tu casa y te comportes como la mujer dolida y sufrida que queremos mostrarles a todos!

(Eliza) (Resignada) esta bien! Pero después del juicio celebraremos en privado!

(Philip) (Viéndola salir) como tu quieras!

Después de verla salir Philip volvió a sentarse pesadamente tras el enorme escritorio. Había algo que le decía muy dentro de él que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como él quería creer. Tal vez el miedo que Alyson le tenía aun, si le sería útil pero teniendo al estúpido ese acompañándola y apoyándola en el juicio no estaba seguro de poder intimidarla, además seguramente Albert también estaría presente. No sabía decir quién de los dos le incomodaba mas, si Terry como compañero en el juicio o Albert tomándola de la mano apoyándola, se sentía atormentado como nunca antes lo había estado, sin poder soportarlo más tomo una copa y comenzó a servirse, necesitaba calmarse o todo lo que había preparado le saldría mal, después de unos minutos decidió salir. En la mansión después de haber escuchado todo lo que Luisa le había dicho a Alyson Terry se paseaba de un lado a otro, no sabía si sentirse animado o furioso por saber todo eso hasta ahora a pocos días del juicio. Alyson lo observaba en silencio, si utilizaban los datos que Luisa le había dado esa tarde sería solo después de que Terry lograra recopilar información de primera mano pues ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ese trabajo debía hacerlo un hombre astuto y definitivamente Terry era el indicado.

(Terry) (Serio) porque diablos espero hasta ahora para decirnos todo esto?

(Alyson) supongo que no dijo nada por miedo! Creo que ella no hubiera hablado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que las cosas están tan mal para Anthony!

(Terry) si queremos reunir las pruebas necesarias tendremos que trabajar como nunca!

(Alyson) serás capaz de reunir todas esas pruebas antes del juicio?

(Terry) (Tomando su chaqueta) más vale que lo haga o el imbécil de Philip nos aplastaran sin ningún problema!

(Alyson) quieres que te acompañe?

(Terry) (Negando) lo que voy a hacer no puedes presenciarlo!

(Alyson) y que harás?

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) eso tampoco querrás saberlo! Dile a Candy que no me espere a dormir, yo le hablare después!

Terry salió de la mansión hablando por el celular a toda prisa sin darse cuenta que desde la habitación de arriba Albert lo observaba junto al hombre que había hecho las investigaciones anteriores de Eliza. Al verlo salir el investigador Marck salió de inmediato detrás de él. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que era lo que habían estado hablando Alyson y Terry pero por la cara que tenia Alyson al volver de casa de Violet podían imaginar que se trataba de algo serio y no querían que Terry se metiera en algún problema estando el juicio tan próximo. Albert no pensaba entrometerse en el trabajo de ellos pero no estaba dispuesto a mantenerse al margen sabiendo que Philip traía algo entre manos desde el día que le había llevado las flores a Alyson a la clínica. Lentamente bajo al estudio donde encontró a Alyson estudiando las fotografías que tenían de los investigadores que habían seguido a Eliza durante los últimos meses.

(Albert) te ves cansada!

(Alyson) (Invitándolo a sentarse) no sabes cuánto!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) has estado viendo esas fotos desde que te las di y no pareces muy complacida con ellas!

(Alyson) la verdad es que no! Serian de más ayuda si fueran un poco mas especificas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lamento que George y yo tengamos tanto sentido de la decencia y no nos hayamos atrevido a pedir menos discreción al investigador!

(Alyson) (Riendo) no me malentiendas! Las fotos serán muy útiles pero solamente para probar que Eliza conoce a todos estos hombres! Lo difícil será convencer al juez de que ellos tuvieron amores con Eliza!

(Albert) es por eso que Terry salió de aquí tan aprisa? (viéndola a los ojos) el fue a buscar a estos hombres?

(Alyson) (Seria) si logramos que alguno de ellos se presente al juicio y testifique en contra de Eliza habremos ganado suficiente terreno para qué el juez y el jurado vea que Eliza fue la primera en cometer adulterio antes que Anthony! (viéndolo) lo malo será que la prensa se enterara de todo esto porque Eliza no está dispuesta a hacer un juicio a puerta cerrada!

(Albert) ella está segura de ganar y quiere que toda la prensa vea la humillación que le hará a Anthony!

(Alyson) tú no puedes convencerla de que cambie de opinión?

(Eliza) (Entrando con Vanessa) cambiar mi opinión en qué sentido?

(Albert) (Molesto al ver a Vanessa) que hacen aquí? No se supone que debes tocar antes de entrar a una habitación Eliza?

(Eliza) perdona tío pero es necesario que hable contigo! (viendo a Alyson) a solas!

(Alyson) (Levantándose y guardando la carpeta de fotos en el escritorio) te dejo para qué hables con ella habib!

(Albert) (Jalándola para besarla) te veo en nuestra habitación en un rato hayati!

(Eliza) podrías esperarme un momento afuera Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Viendo salir a su hermanastra) claro que sí!

Alyson comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la obligaban a detenerse. Al voltear a ver se topo con la mirada furiosa de Vanessa. Mientras en la biblioteca Eliza se sentaba seria frente a Albert para poder conversar. Al verlo sentado frente a ella con la mirada fría comenzó a llorar descontrolada mientras Albert esperaba paciente a que terminara todo el teatro y le dijera a que había llegado.

(Albert) (Serio) podrías dejar el teatro y decirme de una vez a que has venido?

(Eliza) (Gimoteando) porque dejaste que tu esposa y Terry tomaran el caso de Anthony? Acaso no sabes que Terry me odia y hará lo que sea por humillarme delante de todos?

(Albert) tu puedes evitar que eso suceda Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) acaso tu también vas a pedirme que haga que mi abogado pida un juicio cerrado?

(Albert) sería lo mejor para todos y lo sabes!

(Eliza) (Molesta) claro, como tu estas de parte de Anthony no quieres que todo mundo se entere de la traición que me hiso!

(Albert) no se trata de eso y lo sabes bien!

(Eliza) (Ofendida) acaso tu también vas a acusarme de hacerle lo mismo a él?

(Albert) acaso no es la verdad? (poniéndose de pie) mírame a la cara y dime que tu nunca le fuiste infiel a Anthony!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) me ofendes con esas insinuaciones!

(Albert) y tú me ofendes a mí al querer hacerme pasar por idiota! Acaso pretendes que tome partido en esto? Porque si tomo partido créeme que no te va a gustar! Yo jamás apoyaría lo que ustedes dos hicieron pero definitivamente entre los dos el único que merece aquí el papel de víctima es Anthony!

(Eliza) como eres capaz de decir eso cuando sabes bien que él me engaño con mi mejor amiga!

(Albert) Eliza, por favor! Si quieres hablar de traiciones está bien! Sentándose de nuevo

Anthony te engaño con tu mejor amiga, pero tú…con cuántos de sus amigos lo engañaste?

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Albert esperaba que por lo menos una vez en su vida Eliza aceptara que ella también había fallado y había traicionado a su esposo con cuanto joven apuesto conocía, mientras Eliza comenzaba a sentirse acorralada bajo la mirada penetrante de Albert quien no apartaba la vista de los ojos castaños de su sobrina buscando en ellos al menos un poco de vergüenza y arrepentimiento pero no había nada, solo malicia y odio, lo mismo de siempre. En las escaleras Vanessa y Alyson seguían aun viéndose a los ojos desafiantes.

(Alyson) (Soltándose de ella) que es lo que quieres Vanessa!

(Vanessa) debes estar muy contenta verdad?

(Alyson) a que te refieres?

(Vanessa) lograste todo lo que te proponías! (molesta) te quedaste con mi prometido, vives en esta enorme mansión como una reina y además, tienes al estúpido de Philip completamente enamorado!

(Alyson) yo no me quede con nada tuyo porque, Albert nunca fue tuyo! Yo vivo aquí porque mi esposo me pidió que viviéramos aquí! Y con Philip yo no tengo nada y nunca quiero tener nada que ver con el!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) eso no es lo que dice Philip!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) como?

(Vanessa) (Comenzando a bajar) me pregunto qué pasaría si William se enterara que Philip y tu son amantes?

(Alyson) (Seria) no pasaría nada! Porque Albert me conoce lo suficiente para saber que yo nunca lo traicionaría y mucho menos con tu hermano!

(Vanessa) eso querida está por verse! (sonriendo) tú conoces a Philip y a él esta competencia que tu iniciaste con el caso de Anthony lo tiene loco pensando en ti! (Bajando) conociéndolo no tardara en venir a buscarte! (viéndola) esta tan excitado con solo pensar que lo enfrentaras en la corte!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ya entiendo! (riendo) Philip tiene miedo y te envió a tratar de amedrentarme! (seria) dile a Philip que no lo lograste, que en dos días lo veré en la corte!

(Vanessa) (Seria) espero que estés preparada para la humillación que Philip los hará pasar a ti y al par de imbéciles que te acompañan en ese juicio!

(Alyson) por que no mejor vas por Eliza y se van de mi casa?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) tu casa? Querrás decir la casa de William, porque yo aun no estoy convencida del dichoso matrimonio de ustedes!

(Alyson) lo siento por ti! Albert es mi esposo y esta es mi casa y te pido que no vuelvas a poner un pie en ella! (comenzando a subir de nuevo) no me gusta verte!

(Vanessa) (Jalándola) pues tendrás que acostumbrarte por qué no pienso renunciar a William tan fácilmente!

En la biblioteca al escuchar los gritos de Vanessa Albert se puso de pie y tomo a Eliza del brazo para salir a la sala de donde venían los gritos. No podía dejar a Eliza en la biblioteca sabiendo que ella había visto a Alyson guardar aquella carpeta en el escritorio. Al salir Albert vio como Alyson intentaba zafarse de Vanessa mientras esta seguía diciéndole que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a William.

(Vanessa) tu nunca tendrás lo que es mío Alyson, no te lo permitiré!

(Alyson) (Sintiéndose resbalar) suéltame Vanessa, vas a votarme!

(Albert) (Viéndola resbalar del escalón) hayati! (mi vida)

(Alyson) (Cayendo sentada en la escalera) Hay!

(Vanessa) (Viendo a Albert acercarse) perdona hermanita, te lastimaste? (asustada) que torpeza la mía, mira que no me di cuenta que te estabas resbalando!

(Albert) (Acercándose) estas bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Agarrándose el tobillo) mi tobillo!

(Albert) (Viendo a las dos mujeres) creo que será mejor que se retiren!

(Vanessa) lo lamento Albert, no fue mi intensión hacer que Alyson se resbalara! Yo solo quería que me escuchara!

(Albert) (Acariciándole el tobillo) te duele mucho mi amor?

(Alyson) (Divertida al ver la cara de disgusto de las dos) mucho habib!

(Albert) (Besándole el tobillo) pobrecita! (viéndolas) Eliza, espero que pienses bien en lo que estás haciendo! Que tengan buen día! (levantándola en brazos) vamos a revisar ese tobillo mi amor!

Albert la llevo a la biblioteca de nuevo, mientras Eliza y Vanessa salían de la mansión muy molesta por la forma en que Albert las había despedido.

(Eliza) esa estúpida ya no la soporto!

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del brazo) no te preocupes, con la humillación que le hará Philip en la corte no le quedaran ganas de molestar más! Además (sonriendo malévola) aun le tengo algo preparado a esa estúpida y si tu estas dispuesta a ayudarme….

(Eliza) (Riendo) claro querida! Si es para fastidiar al estúpido del tío cuenta conmigo!

Las dos se fueron rumbo a la mansión de los Lancaster para conversar de los planes que Vanessa tenía en mente para molestar a su hermanastra. Mientras Albert en la biblioteca revisaba el tobillo de Alyson mientras intentaba averiguar por qué Vanessa la había agredido de esa forma.

(Albert) (Sobándole el tobillo) no piensas decirme que fue lo que sucedió con Vanessa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no paso nada! Solo quería amedrentarme y le pedí que se fuera pero creo que no le gusto que le dijera que esta era mi casa y no la quería ver aquí!

(Albert) pues en eso tienes razón! Esta es tu casa y no tienes por qué recibir a quien no quieras!

(Alyson) (Seria) ella está poniendo en duda nuestro matrimonio Albert! Es la primera en mencionarlo pero no tardaran en aparecer más personas que quieran que comprobemos que estamos casados!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pues cuando quieras nos escapamos y nos casamos! Así podre llevarte de luna de miel a un lugar en donde te pueda tener solo para mí!

(Alyson) si nos casamos aquí todo mundo se enterara que nuestro matrimonio no era valido!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) el que no sea valido aquí en América no quiere decir que no sea real!

(Alyson) me hubiera gustado mucho que mama, Gregory y el abuelo estuvieran conmigo en nuestro matrimonio! El tío George también ahora que lo conozco!

(Albert) (sonriendo) pues que te parece, si dentro de un tiempo cuando termine todo esto del juicio nos vamos a Escocia para que me presentes a tu abuelo y nos casamos por la ley escocesa que es válida en América?

(Alyson) (Feliz) de verdad?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) claro! Así puedo mostrarte el lugar de origen de mi familia y podríamos conocer a todos los clanes!

(Alyson) (Feliz) eso haría muy feliz a mi abuelo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se diga más! Nos casaremos en Escocia cuando termine todo esto!

(Latifa) (Entrando pálida) Mashkil Najda! (problemas)

(Alyson) (Asustada) Shou Fee Latifa? (Que paso)

(Latifa) (Llorando) Mashkil! (problemas)

(Albert) (Preocupado) pero que te pasa Latifa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!

(Latifa) (Llorando) peor, mucho peor!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) le paso algo a Luisa?

(Latifa) (Negando con la cabeza) ba…b…..ba…..!

(Alyson) (Feliz) baba Amín esta aquí? En donde esta?

(Latifa) (Hipando) afuera!

(Albert) (Saliendo) por que no lo dejaste pasar?

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert espera! (viéndola) que paso para que estés llorando porque Baba esta aquí?

(Albert) (Serio) en donde esta George?

(Latifa) (Llorando) afuera con baba! El vino a dejarme y estábamos despidiéndonos cuando baba llego!

(Alyson) (Pálida) como se despidieron?

(Latifa) (Nerviosa señalando la ventana) yalla, yalla! (mira, mira)

Afuera en la puerta de entrada George con el rostro sereno escuchaba los fuertes reclamos de un árabe muy molesto quien hablaba en su idioma sin darse cuenta que el buen George no entendía nada de lo que le decía, simplemente esperaba que se calmara para poder conversar. Alyson se puso de pie y del brazo de Albert salieron a recibir al muy enojado recién llegado.

(Albert) (Abriendo la puerta con su mejor sonrisa) Bienvenido Amín! A-salaam Alaykum (que la paz este contigo)

(Amín) (Sorprendido al escuchar el salud) As alaykum A-Salaam Albert! (y que contigo este la paz)

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) por favor, pase adelante Amín, somos muy bendecidos al recibirlo en nuestra casa! Mi casa es su casa!

(Alyson) es una bendición verte baba Amín! (tomando la mano de George) jali George, este es baba! Baba, este es jali el prometido de Latifa!

(Amín) (Viendo a su hija) cuando pensaban decirme? Acaso no pensaron que me enteraría?

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) Men Fadlak Abi, Ana Asif! (lo siento papa, perdóname)

(Alyson) (Seria) La, Latifa! No digas que lo sientes por qué no has hecho nada malo!

(George) (Serio) señor Hallef me alegra mucho que al fin pueda conversar con usted! Yo estaba pensando pedirle a William que me dejara ir a verlo para pedirle formalmente la mano de Latifa!

(Amín) (Viendo el sonrojo de su hija por primera vez en la vida) La, señor George, esto es algo que debemos hablar sin las mujeres presente!

(Alyson/Latifa) (Asombradas) Baba!!

(Albert) (Serio) será mejor que nos dejen solos Alyson! Que Latifa te ayude a subir y te ponga algo caliente en el tobillo!

(Latifa) (Jalándola) vamos Najda, si baba no nos quiere aquí será mejor que los dejemos solos!

(Alyson) (Seria) Baba! (viéndolo a los ojos) Jali es muy bueno, escúchalo por favor!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) todo estará bien vayan arriba!

(Amín) (Serio viendo a Albert cerrar la puerta) debiste llamarme Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) lo lamento Amín, pensábamos llamarlo en cuanto terminara el juicio que Alyson está llevando!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) Najda está practicando leyes también? (viendo a Albert) acaso tú no puedes mantenerla que tienes que mandarla a trabajar?

(George) mi sobrina no necesita que nadie la mantenga señor! Ella es más que capaz de valerse por si misma!

(Amín) (Serio) La la la! Usted no me dirija la palabra señor! (enojado) usted a cometido Haram con mi hija, ha deshonrado a mi Latifa!

(Albert) por favor Amín, no diga esas cosas! George no ha deshonrado a Latifa en ningún momento! El no es un hombre de esos, él la ha respetado….

(George) (Sereno) William, por favor permite que sea yo quien arregle las cosas con el señor Hallef! (serio) señor Hallef, yo quiero decirle que amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella!

(Amín) (Serio) Claro, después de que lo encontré ultrajándola en la puerta de esta casa! Es lo menos que usted puede hacer!

(George) (Sereno) lo lamento señor, pero yo no he ultrajado a Latifa! Ella es una dama y yo jamás me atreviera a hacer eso que usted dice!

(Amín) (Serio) acaso no los encontré en la puerta de esta casa exhibiéndose mientras usted profanaba la integridad de los labios de mi Latifa?

(George) (Sorprendido) yo solamente me estaba despidiendo de Latifa!

(Amín) las despedidas son con palabras no con actos denigrantes como lo que usted hiso! (serio) no quiero hablar más con usted!

(George) (Molesto) por favor sea razonable!

(Albert) (Serio) por favor George, será mejor que te retires! Yo te llamare esta noche para saber cómo sigue Luisa!

(George) (Saliendo) lamento mucho todo lo que paso señor Hallef! Mis intensiones con su hija son honestas y yo nunca le faltaría al respeto ni siquiera con el pensamiento!

Albert vio a George retirarse cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Después de respirar profundo se preparo para afrontar al muy molesto padre de Latifa, pero al voltear a donde este estaba se topo con algo inesperado. Amín sonreía feliz mientras lo veía.

(Albert) (Confundido) Baba Amín, yo lamento mucho de verdad que se haya enterado de esta manera tan inadecuada de la relación de su hija Latifa con George! Yo puedo asegurarle que no encontrara un mejor esposo para su hija que mi amigo!

(Amín) (Abrazándolo) MashaÁllah Albert! (es obra de Dios) cuando Latifa me dijo que vendría a vivir con Najda una temporada yo sabía que era MashaÁllah! Un yerno Albert, al fin un yerno!

(Albert) (Confundido) entonces no está molesto?

(Amín) (Riendo) molesto? Hijo, no sabes cuánto tiempo le he pedido a Allah que me concediera un marido para mi Latifa! (casi llorando) mi Latifa al fin me dio un yerno y pronto me dará nietos! Mi Latifa no morirá seca Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) y entonces por qué tanto alboroto? Porque no les dijo que se alegra de que se hayan enamorado y piensen casarse?

(Amín) (Serio) y darle motivos a Latifa para qué decida no casarse solo porque estoy de acuerdo con su relación con ese buen hombree? La, (no) eso nunca! Mi Latifa se casa porque se casa!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces no le molesta que ella haya escogido a George?

(Amín) si ese hombre es pariente de Najda no puede ser malo! (sonriendo) vas a ofrecerme la hospitalidad de tu casa Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mi casa es su casa Baba! Me siento muy honrado de tenerlo aquí!

(Amín) (Riendo) la palabra es bendecido Albert! Me sentiré muy bendecido de compartir de nuevo el techo con el esposo de mi querida hija postiza, Najda!

Después de acomodar a Amín en una habitación Albert se dirigió a la suya en donde se encontraban Alyson y Latifa. En el club, Terry se encontraba en una de las mesas conversando con el capitán del equipo de polo, Steve realmente estaba interesado en que Terry se le hubiera acercado para conversar pues tenia mucho tiempo intentando que el castaño ingresara al equipo pues sabia que jugaba muy bien y pronto seria la competencia anual del club. Después de conversar por largo rato invitándolo a tomar varios tragos y aceptando participar en el próximo juego Terry se animo al fin a preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.

(Terry) (Sonriendo de medio lado) por allí escuche que tuviste una relación con Eliza la prima de mi esposa!

(Steve) (Riendo divertido) relación? Vaya no bromees Terry, lo único que se puede tener con ella no es una relación mas bien un revolcón!

(Terry) (Jugando con su trago) entonces si te relacionaste con ella! (intentando no parecer curioso) no entiendo como pudiste estar con una mujer como esa teniendo una novia tan distinguida como la que tienes!

(Steve) (Serio) yo tampoco me explico aun como fue que pare en la caballeriza con Eliza! Esa chica se las trae, (bebiendo) por poco no logro quitármela de encima después! Me llamaba todos los días y me citaba en los lugares más extraños que he escuchado en mi vida y como no quise seguir me amenazo (riendo) la pobre tonta me dijo que mas me valía no decir lo que había sucedido entre nosotros porque Anthony no dudaría en defenderla de cualquier calumnia! Aun no sé como Anthony sigue casado con esa mujer después de lo que ha estado haciendo desde que se casaron!

(Terry) (Poniéndose serio) acaso me estás diciendo que no fuiste el único?

(Steve) (Riendo) por favor Terry, no me vengas ahora con esas preguntas! Si has estado aquí conversando conmigo cosa que nunca lo haces. Estando tan cerca del juicio que esa tiene contra Anthony me imagino que es por que necesitas algo de mí!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) así es! (viéndolo fijamente) vas a darme tu ayuda?

(Steve) (Riendo) contra esa loca? Claro que sí! (viendo a Terry sonreír) con una condición!

(Terry) (Riendo) acaso me vas a cobrar el favor?

(Steve) es más bien un trato!

(Terry) que es lo que pides? No puedo darte dinero porque entonces no sería válida tu declaración!

(Steve) (Sonriendo) mi declaración la tienes sin pedir nada a cambio! Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es otras confesiones de amigos que yo se que terminaron peleados con ella!

(Terry) (Interesado) cuantos más?

(Steve) más de uno!

(Terry) y que es lo que me pides a cambio de conseguirme sus declaraciones?

(Steve) (Acomodándose en la silla) quiero que te unas a mi equipo durante todo el campeonato! Ya tengo a todos los primos de Candy pero me hace falta un capitán!

(Terry) (Serio) acaso no eres tú el capitán?

(Steve) (Serio) lo soy, pero no podre jugar en este campeonato! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Terry) mi novia se entero de lo que paso entre esa mujerzuela de Eliza y yo y a cambio de su perdón, me pidió que este campeonato no lo juegue y no quiero que el club pierda por mi culpa!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es por eso que estas tan dispuesto a declarar en contra de Eliza?

(Steve) (Serio) por eso y otros motivos que no pienso decirte!

(Terry) no me interesan esos motivos, pero te agradezco tu ayuda! Cuando podremos hablar con los otros?

(Steve) te parece mañana en mi casa? No me gustaría que Eliza se enterara de esto, quiero que sea una sorpresa!

(Terry) (Riendo) de acuerdo, pero si me quedas mal…

(Steve) soy hombre de palabra Terry y eso lo saben todos!

Después de un apretón de manos Terry se levanto dispuesto a irse de vuelta a casa, se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Sin darse cuenta de que los habían estado vigilando desde hacía unos minutos desde la entrada Terry comenzó a salir del club para tomar su auto de vuelta a la mansión Andley. Camino tranquilo por el parqueo hasta que casi había llegado a su auto.

(Philip) que hacías hablando con el estúpido de Steve?

(Terry) (Volteando a ver) a…eres tú! No sabía que mis amistades y mi vida privada fueran de tu incumbencia!

(Philip) lo es cuando se trata de un mentiroso como Steve Larabe!

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que estas un poco paranoico! (viéndolo mientras sonreía burlón) acaso estas tan preocupado por que el juicio será pasado mañana?

(Philip) preocupado? Creo que los preocupados deben ser ustedes o no estarías aquí emborrachándote mientras Alyson se esconde en casa detrás de su marido!

(Terry) Riendo di lo que quieras y piensa lo que se te venga en gana! Yo solamente vine a divertirme un rato mientras mi socia pasa una noche romántica con su marido! Como veras no estamos preocupados absolutamente de nada! En cambio a ti te veo un poco desmejorado! No será que el que está preocupado aquí eres tú? Abriendo su auto creí que no era ético defender a alguien en un caso de adulterio, viéndolo a la cara cuando estas cometiendo el mismo acto con tu cliente!

(Philip) entre la señora Brown y yo no hay nada más que un trato entre cliente y profesional!

(Terry) Riendo no estaba enterado que Eliza ya era profesional!

(Philip) Lanzando el primer golpe no te permito…

Philip se lanzo sobre Terry atinando el primer golpe en el rostro de este lo cual lo hiso perder el equilibrio pero enseguida pudo recuperarse y ponerse a la defensiva. Desde lejos el empleado de seguridad de Albert observaba todo junto a niel quien al verlo allí se había quedado con el vigilando y habían visto todo. Al querer interferir Niel le había ordenado que no se acercara, el necesitaba hacer algo desde que todo el problema de Eliza y Anthony comenzara y esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Después de conversar con el empleado de su tío se acerco a prisa a donde Terry y Philip seguían moliéndose a golpes mientras los empleados del club intentaban separarlos. Philip lo vio venir temiendo que Niel lo atacara también pero para su sorpresa el castaño se acerco y lanzándole un puñetazo a Terry los separo poniéndose en medio de ellos. Ante el asombro de Terry quien lo veía encolerizado por la intromisión Niel se volvió hacia Philip preocupado.

(Niel) te encuentras bien Lancaster?

(Philip) (Sorprendido) que?

(Terry) como que si está bien? Quítate de enfrente Niel que esto es entre él y yo!

(Niel) te equivocas Terry, no voy permitir que sigas golpeando a Philip!

(Philip) no necesito que nadie me defienda y menos tu Niel!

(Niel) será mejor que te vayas Philip no quiero que Terry te destroce en este lugar!

(Terry) déjate de ridiculeces y quítate de enfrente Niel, esta vez voy a romperle la cara a este imbécil!

(Niel) (Tomándolo de la camisa) ya te dije que no permitiré que lo toques! Primero tendrás que pegarme a mí!

(Terry) acaso ahora estas de parte de este imbécil?

(Niel) no de parte de él no pero si de mi hermana! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Terry) lo siento Terry pero Anthony es solo mi primo y Eliza es mi hermana y no permitiré que la dejen en la calle por lo que haya podido o no hacer! No puedo dejarla sola en esto!

(Philip) y tú crees que solo por ponerte entre este y yo creeremos que realmente estas de nuestro lado?

(Niel) no me interesa lo que tu creas Lancaster, y quiero que entiendas un cosa! Si te estoy defendiendo es porque sé que Terry te haría pedazos y a pesar que me encantaría verlo destrozarte tú eres el único que puede defender a mi hermana en este momento.

(Terry) claro que es el único! Ningún abogado integro se atrevería a defender a una zorra como tu hermana!

(Philip) no te permito que llames así a mí…

(Terry) a tu qué? (sonriendo) a tu cliente o a tu amante?

(Niel) (Golpeándolo fuertemente) mide tus palabras Terry porque Eliza es mi hermana y no permito que te expreses de esa forma en mi presencia!

(Terry) (Viéndose el labio ensangrentado) vaya, al fin lanzas un golpe de hombres Niel! Ahora veamos como los esquivas!

Terry se lanzo en contra de Niel comenzando una nueva pelea mientras Philip aun desconcertado los veía revolcarse por todo el suelo del parqueo. Terry se levanto trayendo a Niel de la solapa del saco y estaba a punto de acertar un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro cuando Philip se lo arrebato de las manos. Terry los vio lleno de furia, tenía mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de una buena pelea y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esta que se le había presentado. Vio divertido como Niel estaba frente a él empuñando las manos mientras Philip con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a rodearlo para atacarlo por detrás, el empleado de Albert comenzaba aponerse nervioso pero Niel le había ordenado que no se metiera o lo lamentaría y realmente temía las consecuencias de una intromisión de su parte en los que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. En cámara lenta vio como Philip a un descuido de Terry se le había lanzado desde atrás y le había dado un puñetazo en el costado de Terry quien casi había perdido el equilibrio pero se había repuesto rápidamente para lanzarle un golpe a su atacante mientras Niel se le lanzo también para ayudar a Philip. Los empleados del club estaban realmente preocupados y sin pensarlo habían llamado a la policía para que se hiciera cargo de los descontrolados caballeros que parecían no tener ninguna intención de detener el combate. El empleado de Albert al ver que habían llamado a la policía decidió que era el momento de interferir y sin esperar se lanzo a donde los tres hombres seguían golpeándose sin misericordia para detener la pelea y sacar al joven Grandchester antes de que las cosas llegaran a mayores el empleado de seguridad se interpuso entre él y los dos atacantes logrando que al fin reaccionaran.

(Mark) (Interponiéndose) ya fue suficiente señores! La policía está en camino y no les conviene un escándalo de esta magnitud!

(Terry) quítese de enfrente que aun no he terminado!

(Philip) yo tampoco he terminado contigo imbécil! Acaso crees que seré el que salga corriendo de aquí?

(Niel) ya cállate Philip, Mark tiene razón! En este momento que está a punto de comenzar el juicio de Eliza no conviene que te veas envuelto en un escándalo por culpa de Terry! Piensa en mi hermana por favor!

(Terry) eso es Niel, aconseja a ese imbécil antes de que termine con él!

(Niel) cállate tú también Terry que a ti tampoco te conviene meterte en problemas!

(Mark) por favor señor Grandchester, el señor Anthony cuenta con usted no se meta en un problema que pueda afectar el caso que llevara junto a la señora Alyson!

(Terry) (Viéndolos) ya nos veremos en otra ocasión Philip! Y tu Niel cuídate por que esto no se quedara así cuando le cuente a Albert que estas apoyando a Eliza y a su abogado!

(Niel) diles lo que quieras Terry, yo ya tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla! Defenderé a Eliza aunque eso signifique perder la amistad del tío y la de Anthony!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) nos veremos después Philip!

(Philip) te veré en el juicio y más vale que no falten por qué no pienso tenerles compasión ni a Anthony ni a ustedes!

(Mark) vámonos ya señor Grandchester, la policía no tarda en llegar!

(Terry) vámonos!

Cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente y después de unos minutos el auto de Terry entraba a toda prisa a la mansión Andley en donde Candy disfrutaba de una amena cena con el padre de Latifa quien les hablaba historias de cómo era la vida en el desierto mientras comían alrededor de la mesa de centro colocada en el gran salón para que todos se sentaran en el suelo y comieran con las manos como era costumbre del recién llegado. Al escuchar la puerta todos voltearon a ver para encontrarse con Terry quien llegaba con la camisa rota, la nariz sangrando y la ropa en general echada a perder. Sin dejar su elegancia que siempre lo caracterizaba se acerco intentando poner su mejor sonrisa ante el asombro general que su apariencia había causado. Alyson vio sorprendida la apariencia de su compañero de juicio quien en ese momento era atendido por una muy preocupada Candy mientras el sonreía intentando quitarle importancia a su apariencia y gentilmente antes de retirarse se acerco para saludar a las visitas como si nada extraño pasara.

(Terry) buenas noches tengan todos!

(Albert) (Riendo) pero de dónde vienes Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) de una junta de negocios! (viendo a Amín) buenas noches mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester!

(Amín) (Aun sorprendido) se siente bien muchacho?

(Terry) (Riendo mostrando los dientes ensangrentados) claro que estoy bien, solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo sin importancia!

(Candy) (Seria) ven Terry, déjame que te ayude a limpiar esas heridas!

(Terry) no te preocupes pecosa, estoy bien!

(Candy) (Seria) pues no me importa tu opinión Terrence Grandchester, te dije que vamos a que te cure las heridas!

(Terry) jajaja, está bien pecosa, vamos! Con su permiso voy a que mi esposa me atienda!

(Amín) (Viéndolos alejarse) menudo carácter el de esa dama! Si una de mis mujeres me hablara así la mando a azotar!

(Albert) (Riendo) aquí no hacemos eso Amín, aquí ellas son las que nos cuidan aun en contra de nuestra voluntad!

(Amín) eso veo!

En la habitación Terry esperaba a Candy sentado en la cama vistiendo su bata de dormir, realmente al ver su ropa pudo ver por que estaban tan sorprendidos al verlo entrar. Candy salió del baño llevando un poco de agua caliente y unos lienzos para limpiarle las heridas, lo puso a un lado de Terry y respirando profundo al fin se animo a verlo a los ojos.

(Candy) ahora si vas a decirme que te paso?

Terry solamente sonrío ante la pregunta de Candy intentando decidir cómo le explicaría lo que había pasado en el club.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 32: **El Juicio Comienza**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 32**

**Quitándose La Careta**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para menores de edad o personas sensibles**

Candy esperaba una respuesta de Terry quien la veía con la mirada más brillante que le había visto desde el colegio, la verdad era que esa noche había sido como una remembranza de cosas que a Terry le gustaban en su pasado. En unas horas había vuelto a ser el mismo rebelde del colegio san Pablo liándose a golpes por el simple hecho de hacerlo y había comprobado que seguía siendo muy bueno para eso. No podía describir el gusto que le había dado acertarle el primer golpe en el rostro de Philip y el gusto que se había dado moliéndolo a golpes y por si fuera poco la adrenalina se le había ido a mil cuando otro contrincante mas se había sumado a la justa, el sonido que había hecho Niel al caer al suelo después de uno de sus golpes era simplemente glorioso pero ahora le tocaba enfrentar a su muy preocupada y por la mirada que tenia podía adivinar que también molesta pecosa, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa la tomo de la mano y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo la tenía ya sentada sobre las piernas besándola apasionado, aun podía sentir la adrenalina bombeando a mil por hora en sus venas y aun tenía mucha energía que rogaba a gritos ser liberada. Candy estaba sorprendida pero aquellos besos la estaban embriagando de tal forma que no podía resistirse ante la exigencia de los hambrientos labios de su amado y las caricias que sus manos hacían recorriendo su cuerpo de una forma demandante. Olvidando por completo el enojo que había sentido al verlo entrar en aquellas fachas Candy comenzó a corresponder con la misma pasión a cada uno de sus besos y sus manos habían comenzado a jugar con la orilla de la bata que Terry llevaba puesta en ese momento. Hacía ya muchas semanas desde que habían podido estar así, desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar en la clínica no habían podido estar juntos por que ella siempre estaba trabajando y desde que habían comenzado con lo del juicio el tampoco había tomado tiempo para estar con ella. Terry fue recostándose lentamente jalando con él a Candy quien ya había comenzado a quitarle la bata que él llevaba puesta, a pesar de que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle eso no impidió que el continuara con lo que estaba comenzando a hacer, con manos expertas comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón que Candy llevaba para luego introducir las manos y comenzar a acariciar aquel hermoso trasero que lo volvía loco, ante aquel atrevimiento Candy no pudo más que suspirar emocionada al sentirlo comenzar a tocarla como tanto habían deseado tocarse los dos. Candy lo empujo sutilmente para comenzar a explorar con sus labios el ardiente cuello de Terry quien con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de aquellas caricias sintiendo como Candy besaba su cuello y comenzaba a bajar lentamente. Sus manos habían comenzado a jalar la blusa de Candy para quitársela mientras ella seguía acariciando con sus labio el amplio pecho desnudo de Terry quien comenzaba a respirar profundamente debido a la excitación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Terry sintió como Candy deshacía el nudo de la bata de el abriéndola completamente y comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos la piel desnuda de su amado, Terry se sentía a mil, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría quedarse inmóvil disfrutando las caricias que Candy le hacía pues ella había comenzado a besar y acariciar cada golpe visible en el cuerpo de Terry, quería borrar con sus caricias cada una de sus magulladuras, Terry estaba respirando agitado sintiendo como los labios de Candy recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo mas, tomándola de las muñecas la hiso acostarse sobre él una vez más para poder así besarla con toda la pasión que ella había desatado en el al besarlo y acariciarlo de aquella manera llevándolo casi al borde de la locura. La besaba apasionado mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desnudarla apresurado, necesitaba sentir la tersa piel de Candy en la palma de sus manos, necesitaba sentir ese calor que solo ella podía transmitirle. Su corazón latía desbocado y podía sentir el latir del corazón de Candy al mismo ritmo. Cuanto tiempo había anhelado tenerla así de nuevo y ahora al fin se había llegado la hora. Candy le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos mientras aun estaba acostada sobre él, Terry la giro hasta dejarla sobre la cama para poder levantarse y quitarle el pantalón, lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus senos, sus manos buscaron el broche del sostén de encaje rosa que ella llevaba ese día liberándola de esa prenda, con su boca busco uno de sus senos para comenzar a besarlo y saborear el sabor de aquella blanca y nívea piel, Candy lanzo un leve suspiro mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más profunda y descontrolada, en su rostro Terry podía ver el deseo y la pasión que la embargaban al sentirlo tocarla de esa forma. Lentamente siguió bajando mientras iba saboreando cada pedazo de piel que sus labios recorrían hasta llegar al pantalón, se levanto y poco a poco fue sacándolo hasta dejarla aun con la pequeña prenda que quedaba por quitar. Candy lo veía aun acostada en la cama, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo, su respiración era agitada y deseaba que el volviera a su lado en la cama, Terry le sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que ella ya estaba deseosa de ser amada. Lentamente comenzó a besar uno de sus pies, Candy lo veía un poco molesta y decepcionada pues sabía que él podía notar el estado en que la tenia y no se había apresurado como ella quería, lo vio besando su pantorrilla cuando algo la hiso estremecer, la mano de Terry acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos mientras su boca mordisqueaba la pantorrilla y comenzaba a subir lentamente, Candy se echo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que él la hacía sentir con sus caricias. Lentamente sintió como Terry comenzaba a subir cada vez más y mas hasta llegar a la orilla de encaje del pequeño bikini que llevaba y lentamente con los dientes comenzó a quitárselo mientras iba mordisqueando la piel de sus piernas en el trayecto hasta quitárselo por completo. La respiración de Candy era entrecortada y Terry había comenzado a acariciar sus piernas nuevamente. Candy contuvo un grito cuando sintió que Terry había mordido su entrepierna y luego había comenzado a acariciarla más íntimamente haciéndola retorcerse apasionada. Las manos de Terry se iban clavando en su piel mientras el comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo una vez más hasta quedar completamente sobre ella, hambriento succionaba uno de sus senos mientras una de sus manos se entretenía con el otro, Candy no podía contenerse mas estaba a punto de gritar apasionada cuando sintió como él la besaba de nuevo ahogando sus gemidos e impidiendo que gritara cuando al fin se había acomodado sobre ella hundiéndose con fuerza dentro de ella. Candy prácticamente le había clavado las uñas en la espalda al sentirlo dentro de ella de aquella forma tan apasionada y demandante, Terry la besaba tiernamente mientras sus movimientos iban haciéndose cada vez mas y mas constantes, las piernas de Candy lo rodeaban por la cadera haciendo que cada vez fueran mas profundos sus embates. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, sus miradas se habían encontrado nuevamente mostrándoles a cada uno la pasión y el deseo que el otro sentía en esos momentos, estaban a punto de explotar, se sentían desfallecer. Sin poder apartar la mirada del otro Terry pudo ver que Candy estaba a punto de llegar, sus movimientos se hicieron aun mas apasionados aumentando el ritmo hasta que Candy suspiro profundamente, por un momento Terry la sintió dejar de respirar mientras sus verdes ojos lo veían fijamente para después dejar escapar un grito apasionado como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Terry se tenso al momento de llegar a aquella cumbre de placer que Candy había logrado alcanzar segundos antes, ella lo escucho gruñir apasionado antes de dejarse caer por completo sobre ella. Candy lo abrazo fuertemente apretándolo aun mas contra su cuerpo mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Los dos sonreían mientras el se acomodaba a su lado y la abrazaba mientras ella jalaba la sabana para cubrirse los dos y dejarse llevar por el delicioso sopor del cansancio.

(Candy) (Susurrando) Te Amo Terry!

(Terry) (Besando su frente) Te Amo Pecosa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo adormitada) hace cuanto deseaba estar así contigo!

(Terry) yo también lo deseaba mi amor!

(Candy) (Quedándose dormida) Aun tienes que contarme lo que te paso esta noche malcriado!

(Terry) (Riendo) shhhhh mañana pecosa! Te contare mañana!

Candy se dejo llevar por el sueño que casi le impedía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Terry la observaba dormir. En el salón después de la cena Latifa había acompañado a su padre a su habitación y se había retirado a dormir mientras Albert intentaba convencer a Anthony de que no saliera esa noche ya que insistía en mantenerse al lado de Luisa y eso no convenía en la situación en la que se encontraba, después de mucho discutir Albert había decidido que si tanto deseaba verla no podía hacer más que acompañarlo para no dar oportunidad de que la prensa que estaba alborotada vigilando cada movimiento de su sobrino y con el escándalo que se veía venir con el inicio del juicio tuviera algo mas que publicar que dañara más la imagen de su sobrino e influenciara sobre el jurado que deliberaría el caso. Los dos salieron rumbo al departamento de George y Violet donde Luisa estaba hospedada mientras terminaba de recuperarse y en donde podría esconderse para que la prensa no la molestara. En el salón de la mansión Alyson repasaba una y otra vez la apertura que había escrito para el juicio ya que les quedaban menos de 30 horas para que iniciara y aun no sabía que le había pasado a Terry y si había logrado conseguir algún testigo que les ayudara, aun que por la facha en la que había llegado le parecía que era poco probable y que alguno de los chicos de la lista era el que se había molestado con Terry y se habían caído a golpes. En el auto Albert iba serio y en silencio cosa que a Anthony no le agradaba pues significaba que Albert se encontraba bajo mucha presión y estaba a punto de estallar. A pesar de todo Anthony sabía que no era prudente visitar a Luisa a esas horas y con el juicio tan próximo, pero después de tantos años viviendo en silencio y acatando lo que los demás le decían que era correcto no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo haciendo, ahora comenzaría a vivir la vida de la forma que siempre había querido, amando y disfrutando del amor que había encontrado en Luisa y en el hijo que ella esperaba. Estaba tan pensativo que no se había dado cuenta que Albert ya había aparcado el auto y se disponía a salir en silencio aun. Así caminaron hasta el ascensor y subieron.

(Anthony) estas molesto conmigo verdad tío?

(Albert) no Anthony, no estoy molesto! Comprendo la desesperación que sientes por estar junto a Luisa! Es normal y ella es la mujer a la que amas, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por lo que va a suceder pasado mañana!

(Anthony) te preocupa la imagen de la familia verdad!

(Albert) me preocupan las consecuencias que esto traerá a nuestras vidas y a nuestra imagen como familia! Eres el primer miembro de la familia Andley que se divorcia de otro miembro de la familia y eso nos afectara mas allá de lo que puedan imaginar ustedes!

(Anthony) lo dices por la tía Elroy?

(Albert) por ella y por todos!

(Anthony) te sucede algo Albert? La verdad a mi no me parece que mi divorcio sea lo que te tiene tan preocupado! Viéndolo sonreír te preocupa que tu esposa se enfrente a Philip Lancaster en la corte verdad!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) algo hay de eso! (viéndolo) desde hace mucho vengo observando a Philip y a su familia y sus actitudes últimamente hacia Alyson me tienen muy al pendiente! Es como un presentimiento que no puedo quitarme de encima!

(Anthony) Crees que Philip se anime a molestarla estando Terry y yo con ella todo el tiempo!

(Albert) No, eso no me preocupa! Hay algo más que no puedo explicarte! Es algo relacionado con lo que Latifa me dijo al venir!

(Anthony) que fue lo que ella dijo? Debe ser importante para que estés tan preocupado!

(Albert) (Recordado) dijo que algo malo estaba por suceder y que ella tenía miedo por Alyson y por mí!

(Anthony) yo creo que tal vez Latifa lo haya dicho por que cuando llego los encontró viviendo separados y eso es muy malo en su cultura!

(Albert) eso mismo pensé yo! Pero de un tiempo para acá yo también he tenido mis propias pesadillas!

(Anthony) no me dirás que comenzaras a creer en sueños ahora?

(Albert) no me hagas caso! Ya llegamos!

Los dos entraron al departamento y mientras Anthony veía a Luisa en la habitación Albert se había quedado con George en la sala conversando de lo que sucedería a partir del juicio, la verdad no se sentía nada tranquilo sabiendo que Philip tenia malas intenciones con Alyson desde el día que le había enviado las flores aquellas. En la biblioteca de la mansión Andley se encontraba Alyson caminando de un lado a otro, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y coordinar con Terry lo que harían y que información había conseguido. La ponía muy nerviosa el estado en el que había vuelto de la calle cuando ella sabía que él había ido a conseguir información importante para el caso. Terry después de ver como Candy al fin se había quedado dormida se levanto por un par de analgésicos, la verdad es que hacía mucho que no bebía de la forma que lo había hecho y no estaba seguro si eran los tragos o los golpes lo que le habían provocado un poco de dolor de cabeza. Al pasar cerca de la biblioteca noto que la luz seguía encendida a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche y picado por la curiosidad decidió ver si Albert seguía despierto. Al entrar vio a Alyson sentada tras el escritorio totalmente perdida en los documentos que tenia frente a ella.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) acaso no piensas descansa?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Terry… no me hables así! (sorprendida) me asustaste!

(Terry) (Riendo) así tendrás la conciencia?

(Alyson) no bromees! Mejor cuéntame como te fue?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que bien, pero mañana sabremos que tan bien!

(Alyson) a que te refieres?

(Terry) confía en mi Alyson! Mañana te diré que es lo que tenemos por ahora solo tenemos un testigo pero espero que sean mas!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) que bien! (curiosa) y ese testigo te lo ganaste a golpes?

(Terry) no, estos golpes fueron con alguien más!

(Alyson) alguien más? (preocupada) Terry, con quien peleaste de esta forma? Por que cuando entraste te juro que pensé que te habían asaltado!

(Terry) me encontré con Philip en el club! Y conversamos un poco!

(Alyson) te peleaste con Philip?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo no diría que me pelee con él! Creo que la pelea comenzó cuando Niel llego!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) acaso Niel también le pego a Philip?

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) no Alyson! (viéndola sobresaltada) Niel llego a impedir que yo terminara de molerle la cara a Philip!

(Alyson) entonces el detuvo la pelea?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) más bien se unió!

Terry comenzó a narrarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había conversado con Steve Larabe y como se había topado con Philip en el parqueo del club. También le dio detalle exclusivo de lo que él consideraba la pelea del siglo. Al parecer esa pelea le había levantado el ánimo a Terry pues sus ojos brillaban y la emoción en el timbre de su voz no se podía disimular. Alyson lo veía caminar de una lado a otro en la biblioteca mientras escuchaba atenta a todo lo que había sucedido esa noche en el club. Al terminar Alyson estaba con la boca abierta, jamás hubiera imaginado lo que Steve Larabe le había dicho a Terry, ella estaba enterada de las parejas que Luisa le había dicho que Eliza había tenido en el club pero lo que Terry le decía le parecía más sacado de una película que de la vida real. Aun no podía creer que Niel hubiera hecho lo que había hecho y no quería ni imaginar la reacción que tendría Albert al enterarse. En la mansión Leegan Sarah y Tania se hacían cargo de limpiarles las heridas a Niel y a Philip mientras Eliza se paseaba de un lado a otro viendo a Niel con desconfianza, a pesar de que iba golpeado igual que Philip ella no podía darse el lujo de confiar en el después de que él había sido tan amigo de Anthony. Niel la observaba en silencio mientras ella lo veía con una mezcla de duda y odio.

(Niel) (Serio) lo que tengas que decir dilo de una vez Eliza!

(Eliza) (Acercándose) que es lo que pretendes conseguir?

(Niel) (Confundido) no se a que te refieres!

(Eliza) acaso crees que soy estúpida? (furiosa) que es lo que pretendes haciendo de defensor de mi abogado salvándolo del salvaje de Terry?

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) no mama, no me digas nada! Yo conozco a Niel mejor que nadie y sé que algo se trae entre manos! (viéndolo) dime de una vez que es lo que pretendes Niel?

(Niel) (Furioso) lo único que pretendía era evitar que Terry te dejara sin abogado estúpida!

(Tania) amor por favor cálmate!

(Niel) lo único que pretendía era que no te quedaras sin tu abogado por que aun que no lo creas estoy de tu lado!

(Sarah) ves Eliza? Tu hermano lo único que estaba haciendo era…

(Philip)(Serio) lo único que él hacía era interponerse en la pelea para hacernos creer que esta de nuestra parte! La pregunta seria, para qué?

(Niel) (Tomando su chaqueta) para qué? Ja solo esto me faltaba! Nos vamos amor!

(Tania) Si, mi amor!

(Sarah) Niel por favor hijo no te vayas así! Eliza y Philip no pretendían hacerte sentir mal!

(Niel) (Serio) lo lamento mama pero yo no tengo por qué quedarme a escuchar la sarta de estupideces de estos dos!

(Eliza) será porque no tienes ninguna explicación convincente que darnos?

(Niel) (Aventando su chaqueta a suelo en señal de furia) quieres saber por qué intervine?

(Eliza) claro que quiero saber! Yo te conozco Niel y sé que eres un hipócrita!

(Niel) (Furioso) la única razón por la que me metí a defender a Philip fue porque no quiero que te quedes sin quien te defienda porque ningún abogado decente defendería a una prostituta como tú!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) Niel, mide tus palabras!

(Niel) por favor mama, tanto tu como todo mundo sabe que Eliza no es más que una libertina con buen apellido y buena posición social! El único abogado que ella podía haber conseguido era Philip y eso solo porque él es su amante desde hace un tiempo!

(Eliza) (Levantando la mano) como te atreves Niel!

(Niel) (Sosteniéndole la mano) no te atrevas por qué no respondo! (viéndose los dos con furia) a pesar de todo eres mi hermana y no puedo permitir que te quedes en la calle!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) de verdad vas a ayudarme?

(Niel) (Serio) en este asunto no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo lo que está por suceder! No creo que papa vaya a venir de su viaje para estar contigo en este juicio por que el si te conoce y sabe lo que has hecho! Solo por eso me siento responsable y con la obligación de acompañarte a ese juicio!

(Philip) (Serio) estarías dispuesto a defender a tu hermana ante el jurado?

(Niel) estoy dispuesto a decir solamente lo que se y lo que vi nada más y nada menos! (tomándola de la mano) nos vamos mi amor!

(Tania) (Confundida) hasta luego! Vendré a verla otro día Sarah!

(Philip) (Viéndolos salir) confías en él?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) Niel siempre ha sido un debilucho y siempre ha hecho lo que le he dicho que haga! (maliciosa) no creo que me traiciones sabiendo de lo que soy capaz!

(Sarah) (Asombrada) Eliza!

(Philip) (sonriendo) no se asuste señora Leegan, lo que su hija quiso decir es que Niel sabe perfectamente que no le conviene apoyar a Anthony por que saldría muy mal visto cuando probemos que el único culpable en todo esto ha sido Anthony al cometer adulterio con la señorita Hamilton!

(Sarah) (Seria) no me tome por estúpida! (viendo a Eliza) yo sé exactamente como son mis hijos y no necesito que nadie venga a decirme como son!

(Eliza) (Molesta) acaso estas insinuando que crees lo que Niel dijo hace un momento?

(Sarah) (Retirándose) lo único que te diré hija, es que si estoy aquí… es porque no quiero que tu padre se vea en la necesidad de ser el que ponga la cara en apoyo a este teatro que tu y este caballero han armado para desprestigiar a la familia Andley!

(Eliza) (Aventando un florero contra el suelo) la familia, la familia! Acaso eso es todo lo que te importa? (burlona) el prestigioso nombre de la familia?

(Philip) (Susurrándoles) calma Eliza, no te conviene pelear con tu madre en este momento!

(Eliza) (Temblando de furia) dime mama, ahora soy menos importante que tu venerada familia Andley?

(Sarah) (Seria) tu misma deberías contestarte esa pregunta! (viéndola) oh acaso no has vivido toda tu vida escudándote y presumiendo de él? (bajando la cabeza) estas a punto de echar por tierra nuestro prestigio, ese del que tanto has gozado desde que naciste! (saliendo) espero que después del juicio, tomes el dinero que le quitaras a Anthony y nos evites el tener que verte de nuevo! No creo que tu padre quiera volver a verte después de esto!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) pues tendrán que verme, porque no voy a conformarme con humillar a Anthony, lo voy a dejar en la calle (gritando) voy a dejarlo sin nada para que la estúpida de Luisa no disfrute de nada de lo que es mío! Voy a quitarle todo, hasta el negocio de rosas y la casa de Lakewood!

(Sarah) (Asombrada) estas enloquecida Eliza!

(Philip) Eliza basta! No sigas discutiendo, no es el momento!

(Eliza) (Ignorándolo) si mama, voy a quitarle el maldito negocio de rosas también! Esa dulce Candy que en mala hora planto va a ser mía y voy a destruir hasta la última para que nunca más vuelvan a florecer! Ese estúpido le creó la mejor rosa del mercado a la huérfana estúpida y a mí no pudo siquiera darme una flor silvestre que llevara mí nombre y eso me lo pagara él y la estúpida de la huérfana!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) pero yo pensé que ya habías dejado a un lado ese asunto de Candy!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) esa me las debe desde hace mucho mama! Esa estuvo a punto de quedarse con Anthony y al final se quedo con mi duque! Esa estúpida será duquesa algún día y eso me mata de rabia porque yo debía ser la duquesa de Grandchester y no ella!

(Sarah) (Asustada) estas enferma Eliza! Como puedes decir todas esas tonterías si tú no tienes como hacer lo que dices! Además Terry Grandchester nunca mostro ningún interés para otra que no fuera Candy y lo sabes!

(Eliza) eso fue porque el imbécil de Albert metió a Candy al mismo colegio que a nosotros y ella se le metió por los ojos antes de que él se fijara en mi! (sonriendo como enloquecida) por eso voy a quitarle a Anthony la mansión de Lakewood! Para que Albert me pague en algo sus intromisiones y la imposición de esa huérfana en la familia!

(Sarah) (Seria) la mansión de Lakewood no es de Anthony sino de William y a él no podrás quitarle nada!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) te equivocas! Acaso no sabes que la mansión de Lakewood también era de la madre de Anthony? (viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su madre) Pauna heredo a su único hijo antes de morir y el 40 de la propiedad de Lakewood en donde se siembra toda la dulce Candy es de mi queridísimo esposo Anthony! En cuanto tenga esa propiedad en mi poder lo primero que hare será prenderle fuego a todo ese sembradillo de rosas (riendo) no va a quedar ni el recuerdo de esa maldita flor!

(Sarah) (Temblando) Eliza…..

(Philip) (Levantando la voz) ya fue suficiente Eliza, voy a llevarte a tu casa ya por hoy fue suficiente!

(Eliza) (Viéndola antes de salir) no se te ocurra ponerte en mí contra mama! Porque me dolería tener que destruirlos a papa y a ti, pero no lo dudaría ni un segundo si tuviera que hacerlo!

(Philip) (Sacándola) dije que ya basta! (viéndola) buenas noches señora Leegan, disculpe la actitud de su hija, es solo que se encuentra bajo mucha presión y no sabe lo que dice!

Sarah Leegan se quedo aun como estatua viendo como los dos salían de su salón mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban de la impresión. Nunca antes había imaginado la magnitud de maldad de la que su hija podía ser capaz pero ahora que lo había visto sentía algo que nunca pensó sentir, miedo. Miedo a lo que Eliza fuera capaz de hacer en contra de la familia y aun en contra de ella y su esposo, no sabía qué hacer después de haber escuchado todo lo que Eliza le había gritado en la cara, sin poder seguir sosteniéndose en pie cayó de rodillas en el suelo temblando nerviosa. En el departamento de Annie esta salía del baño después de ducharse, estaba lista para ir a dormir y Archie en la cama leía algunos documentos que necesitaba para el proyecto de Terry y Robert Hathawey , Annie había logrado por fin ese día terminar el anillo de compromiso que Violet le había encargado y se sentía furiosa porque a todo mundo parecía habérsele antojado casarse menos a Archie quien ya ni atención le ponía cuando ella usaba el baby doll de encaje que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Estuvo de pie junto a la cama por largo rato mientras Archie estaba perdido en la lectura de sus documentos y al ver que no le hacía caso ni la volteaba a ver resoplo molesta y se metió bajo las sabanas dándole la espalda furiosa. Archie sintió como le arrebataban la sabana de encima regando los documentos que tenia sobre las sabanas, estaba a punto de alegar cuando vio la espalda de Annie descubierta y pícaramente levanto la sabana para ver el atuendo completo, al ver lo diminuto del traje suspiro mientras sonreía pícaro imaginando lo bien que debía verse de frente ese atuendo, aun sonriendo puso los documentos sobre la mesa de noche y se agacho lentamente hasta rozar con sus labios el cuello de Annie, besaba suavemente delineando el cuello de ella esperando obtener algún suspiro que le indicara que iba por buen camino, pero en vez de eso, la vio darse la vuelta con la mirada mas seria e indiferente que ella podía darle lo cual lo sorprendió mucho pues siempre que la besaba de esa forma la respuesta de ella era abrazarlo y apretarse a el invitándolo a que la tomara entre sus brazos y la amara, pero esta vez vio a una Annie diferente que al ver que el no retrocedía se sentó en la cama sin alejar la mirada de el.

(Archie) (Acercándose) te sientes bien flaquita?

(Annie) (Seria) no, resulta que quiero dormir y me estas molestando!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) te estoy molestando? Pero flaquita yo solo estaba intentando…

(Annie) (Haciéndolo callar con un gesto de la mano) acaso no te diste cuenta que estoy cansada? Acaso no piensas dejarme dormir tranquila?

(Archie) (Riendo al verla así) flaquita, que te pasa?

(Annie) flaquita nada! Si no puedes mantenerte quieto y dormirte mejor te vas a tu departamento!

(Archie) pero flaquita si ahora vivimos juntos, a donde quieres que me vaya y a estas horas?

(Annie) (Molesta) pues no sé, vete al estudio o a la sala pero no quiero que me molestes!

(Archie) (Serio) acaso sigues molesta porque Violet te pidió que hicieras otro anillo más? (curioso) tan mal te salió que estas tan de mal humor?

(Annie) (furiosa) pues si me quedo horrible, lo detesto así como detesto todos los que he hecho estos últimos meses! (caminando de un lado a otro) es que no sé porque, pero como que a toooodo mundo se le ha ocurrido casarse por qué no hago más que diseñar cochinos anillos de compromiso!

(Archie) (Sonriendo pícaro) bueno Annie tu sabes que a todas las parejas se les ocurren ese tipo de locura y pues….como tu trabajas en la joyería…(viendo el rostro enrojecido en cólera que ella tenía) te sientes bien flaquita?

(Annie) (Caminando) no, no me siento bien! Es más, (dándole sus documentos) te agradecería que no duermas en la habitación por qué no sé si lo que tengo es contagioso!

(Archie) (Siendo empujado fuera de la habitación) pero flaquita yo necesito descansar bien en la cama por qué tengo que trabajar duro mañana para poder asistir al juicio de Anthony!

(Annie) pues duerme bien pero no aquí porque no quiero verte esta noche!

(Archie) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) pero donde pretendes que duerma Annie si la habitación de huéspedes no tiene muebles?

(Annie) (Abriendo la puerta y aventándole una almohada) pues duerme en la alfombra o donde se te ocurra porque aquí no tequilero Bruto!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) bruto yo? Annie! (tocando la puerta) Annie! Abre la puerta no seas niña!

(Annie) vete a dormir!

(Archie) Annie! (resoplando) yo qué culpa tengo que todo mundo quiera casarse y te manden a diseñar anillos de compromiso?

(Annie) (Abriendo la puerta y lanzándoles una colcha) no tienes la culpa pero por lo menos deberías leer las señales que te lanzo Archivald Cornwell!

(Archie) (Pensando: acaso crees que soy tonto?) Buenas noches flaquita, espero que con la siesta se te quite lo mal genio!

Archie tomo la almohada y la colcha y las aventó al sofá para poder recoger los documentos que había soltado cuando ella le lanzara la almohada, lentamente camino hacia el sofá y coloco los documentos en la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco la cajita de terciopelo que Violet le había entregado esa tarde, dentro iba el anillo de compromiso que Annie había diseñado para él sin saberlo, ese anillo era para que el pudiera proponerle matrimonio después del juicio de Anthony.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) hay flaquita, esta noche la recordaras por muuuucho tiempo y tendrás que trabajar duro para que te perdone porque que sorpresa te llevaras cuando te entregue esto mi amor!

Sonriendo divertido guardo de nuevo la cajita y se acomodo para pasar la noche en el sofá del departamento. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Albert al fin había logrado sacar a Anthony del departamento de George y Violet y bajaban hacia el parqueo del edificio, los dos se veían agotados y el camino a la mansión era un poco largo.

(Albert) quieres manejar tú?

(Anthony) (Suspirando) te juro que con gusto manejaría pero estoy agotado!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te comprendo, yo me siento igual pero no te preocupes tanto, ya veremos cómo salir de esto!

(Anthony) Alyson y Terry se han preparado muy bien! Estuve viendo lo que tienen preparado para la apertura del juicio y estoy sorprendido! A pesar de que no tienen experiencia creo que tendremos posibilidades de ganar!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esos dos casi no han dormido desde que tomaron el caso! (serio) solo espero que todo salga bien!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) yo también lo espero!

Los dos subieron al auto y Albert condujo hasta la salida del edificio, por la hora no había nadie esperándolos afuera, seguramente los periodistas se habían ido pensando que se quedarían a dormir allí. Albert entro a la autopista y comenzó a conducir mientras Anthony parecía dormitar. Después de unos minutos Albert conducía agotado y sin querer comenzó a quedarse dormido, el ruido de un claxon del auto que pasaba junto a ellos lo despertó, por un momento había estado a punto de chocar contra el otro vehículo a pesar de que la carretera estaba casi desierta, después de tomar aire y sacudir la cabeza ahuyentando el sueño salió de la autopista, por un instante la vista de le nublo y ante él le pareció ver algo que parecía como lo que había estado viendo en sus sueños en los últimos días. Frente a él veía el piso de la clínica a juzgar por el decorado del lugar y justo frente a él en la esquina del pasillo vio a su esposa. Alyson se veía sumamente mal, tenía el vientre sumamente abultado y parecía quejarse mientras se arrastraba por el piso hacia él, su rostro era el mismo pero con una expresión de dolor y tormento que lo hicieron temblar, sus piernas iban ensangrentadas y parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Albert comenzó a acercarse a ella cuando algo lo volvió a la realidad. Anthony le gritaba a lo lejos y al reaccionar sintió como Anthony había metido la pierna en medio de las de él para presionar el freno del auto mientras con una mano sujetaba el volante y con la otra ponía el freno de mano haciendo que el auto girara sobre su eje hasta quedar de nuevo en medio de la calle por donde transitaban. Anthony respiraba agitado por el susto que se había llevado al sentir que pasaban sobre un bache en la calle y al despertar bien se dio cuenta que Albert llevaba los ojos cerrados y el auto corría a casi todo lo que daba, y se habían pasado de la entrada de la mansión. Anthony volteo a ver a Albert quien aun estaba intentando distinguir exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

(Albert) (Reaccionando) perdona Anthony, no sé qué paso!

(Anthony) no Albert, perdóname tú! No debí insistir tanto en ir a ver a Luisa sabiendo lo cansados que estamos últimamente!

(Albert) (Serio) No te preocupes, terminemos de llegar a casa de una vez!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo respirar agitado) te pasa algo Albert? Estas muy agitado!

(Albert) (Intentando sonreír) no, no me pasa nada no te preocupes, es solo el susto!

Albert volvió a enfilar el auto de vuelta hasta la entrada de la mansión y al llegar se bajo del auto apresurado, se sentía muy intranquilo por el sueño que había tenido al volante y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos corrió hacia su habitación. Necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien, necesitaba tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla para que nada le sucediera. Al entrar a la habitación la vio dormida, recostada sobre su costado y todos los documentos regados por toda la cama, sin hacer ruido reunió todos los archivos y los coloco sobre la mesa junto al computador que ella utilizaba. Sin hacer ruido se acostó junto a ella rodeándola con sus brazos apretándola contra él, Alyson sintió el fuerte abrazo y despertó asustada hasta que pudo distinguir el aroma de la loción de Albert quien tenía el rostro hundido en su cabello mientras temblaba de emoción al verla a salvo y que todo lo que había visto seguramente era una pesadilla producto de la tensión y los nervios que sentía él desde que ella había comenzado a preparar la defensa de su sobrino.

(Alyson) (Acariciando uno de sus brazos) Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo mientras una lágrima se le había escapado) perdóname hayati, no quería despertarte!

(Alyson) (Dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente) te sientes bien habib? (secando la lagrima de su mejilla) por que estas triste?

(Albert) (Besándola desesperado) te amo! (apretándose a ella) te amo hayati!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar) habib, que te paso? (suspirando al sentirlo besar su cuello) Albert!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) no me digas nada hayati! Solo déjame sentirte esta noche! (besándola desesperado) solo déjame sentirte entre mis brazos hayati!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo su respiración agitada) habib…. Ana Bahebak (te amo)

Albert la besaba desesperado mientras sentía como ella lo había rodeado con sus brazos y correspondía a cada una de sus caricias con la misma pasión que él le transmitía. Las manos de Albert le recorrían la espalda de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su cadera para luego comenzar a subir una vez más acariciando su costado hasta llegar al busto el cual acaricio sobre la tela del fino camisón de seda egipcia que ella llevaba esa noche arrancándole así un gemido el cual aprovecho para profundizar los besos apasionados que le estaba dando mientras su mano comenzaba a bajar el tirante del camisón para poder acariciarla de nuevo a flor de piel. Alyson cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquellas caricias mientras sentía como los labio de Albert comenzaban a bajar por su cuello besándola de tal forma que sentía como que su piel ardía al contacto de los labios del rubio quien seguía bajando mientras sus manos iban bajando cada vez más el camisón hasta llegar a la cintura en donde necesito de ambas manos para poder deshacerse de la prenda. Apresurado se arrodillo en la cama para poder tomar el camisón con ambas manos y comenzar a deslizarlo por lo largo de las piernas de Alyson mientras besaba y acariciaba su vientre con los labios, estaba hipnotizado al verla así una vez más, recostada en la cama respirando agitada mientras lo veía con aquella mirada que podía derretir aun al más frio de los icebergs. Lentamente la vio sentarse en la cama buscando alcanzar el borde de la camisa de él para comenzar a quitársela pero al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella no pudo más y de un tirón lo jalo de nuevo para atrapar sus labios con los suyo haciendo que de la fuerza la camisa de Albert se rompiera. Albert la besaba apasionado sintiendo como ella se iba dejando caer de nuevo en la cama arrastrándolo con ella, con movimientos rápidos se quito la camisa para luego desabrochar su pantalón en donde se topo con las manos de ella que ya estaban en la tarea de quitárselo. Los dos se vieron a los ojos una vez más descubriendo que ambos sentían la misma necesidad de estar juntos. Albert se apresuro a quitarse la ropa para luego volver junto a ella que lo esperaba ansiosa. Albert se recostó junto a ella dejando que una de sus manos comenzara a vagar por su piel haciéndola cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar agitada sintiendo el rose cálido de la mano de el recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras sus labios se entretenían en su cuello bajando lentamente hasta tomar un de sus senos entre sus labio haciéndola lanzar un gemido ahogado por la pasión que la recorría. Albert era experto en hacerla sentir hasta el mas mínimo rose de sus manos contra su piel, con solo mirarla el conseguía derribar cualquier barrera que hubiera entre los dos. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir cuando el comenzaba a besar la línea de sus senos hasta su ombligo en donde ahora se entretenía besando y acariciando, en su mente aun tenia registrada la visión que había tenido en el auto de aquel vientre abultado y la expresión de angustia y dolor que le había visto, lentamente levantó la mirada para ver su rostro el cual en ese momento estaba sonrosado por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos al estar con el así, desnuda dejándose llevar por la pasión que ambos sentían, su rostro se veía tan hermoso que no podía seguir aguantando, necesitaba besarla una y otra vez para estar seguro de que realmente estaban allí, juntos, amándose y completamente a salvo. Quería sentir que todo eso era real y que lo que había soñado no era nada más que eso, un absurdo sueño que jamás se haría realidad. Albert se recostó a su lado atrapando con sus labios los de ella mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a vagar por la entrepierna de ella entrando atrevida a acariciar aquel lugar tan secreto en su cuerpo. Al sentirlo acariciarla de ese modo, Alyson no pudo reprimir un gruñido apasionado mientras arqueaba el cuerpo buscando así pegarse mas a él buscando aquel contacto directo con su piel permitiendo así que las caricias de aquella mano atrevida se hicieran cada vez más profundas. Albert vio como las mejillas de ella habían adquirido aquel tono rosa que solo la pasión podía poner en sus mejillas, por un momento pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba tener espasmos producto de aquellas caricias que él seguía dándole, la vio tan hermosa y entregada que no pudo seguir resistiendo, mientras la besaba desesperado se acomodo sobre ella entrando de un solo movimiento y comenzando aquella danza que solo ellos sabían hacer. La mirada de los dos se había encontrado de nuevo dejando ver la dilatación en sus pupilas producto de la pasión que ambos estaban experimentando, Albert comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido sobre ella sintiendo como ella lo había abrazado con las piernas ayudándolo para que sus estocadas fueran cada vez más profundas. El sudor comenzaba a perlarse en el cuerpo de ambos, Albert noto las pupilas de ella de pronto dilatarse completamente producto de aquel orgasmo explosivo del cual ella estaba siendo víctima, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se sacudía victima de las oleadas de pasión que le recorrían todo el cuerpo hasta echar la cabeza hacia atrás pegando su cuerpo mas a el mientras sus gemidos eran cada vez más agitados. Albert sintió como el comenzaba a ser víctima de los mismos espasmos que ella le estaba transmitiendo haciéndolo acelerar el ritmo de su embates hasta explotar en un fuerte gruñido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía aun sobre ella sintiendo los espasmos al estar aun dentro de ella. Los dos respiraban aun descontrolados mientras el comenzaba a salir de ella para acomodarse a su lado intentando controlar su respiración y los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de ambos. Alyson lo beso dulcemente mientras le sonreía y se dejaba caer en un sueño profundo después de aquel encuentro tan intenso. Albert la vio quedarse dormida con aquel hermoso color en sus mejillas y no quiso dejarse atrapar por el sueño que casi lo dominaba, quería quedarse así, despierto viéndola dormir para estar seguro de que no era un sueño, que esa era su realidad, una realidad en la que él estaba a su lado protegiéndola y amándola como acababa de hacerlo. Así estuvo por largo rato hasta casi las siete de la mañana cuando el sueño comenzó a vencerlo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando los toquecitos en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar, lentamente la acomodo y se levanto poniéndose la bata para ver quien estaba a la puerta. Al abrir vio a Dorothy quien se veía un poco nerviosa. Después de decirle al rubio que tenía una visita urgente en la biblioteca, lo dejo para qué él se vistiera y bajara a ver de quien se trataba. Al bajar llego hasta la biblioteca en donde lo esperaba Sarah Leegan. Al verla Albert entro un poco molesto pues imaginaba que siendo ya la víspera al juicio ella vendría a suplicarle que apoyara a su hija como siempre lo hacía para complacer los caprichos de la malcriada de Eliza. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que deseaba cuando la vio, tenía los ojos apagados de tanto llorar, y en vez del maquillaje que siempre lucia impecable llevaba el rostro completamente pálido por el desvelo y la falta de arreglo. Sin decir nada Sarah lo vio a los ojos y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desesperada.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 33: **Inicia El Juicio**

Yajaira 


	33. Chapter 33

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 33**

**Inicia El Juicio**

Albert podía sentir como su prima Sarah se estremecía en llanto mientras se abrazaba a el fuertemente sin decir nada aun. Por unos minutos la dejo que se desahogara, la verdad es que no sabia que pensar, no sabia si esto era real o si se trataba de una nueva treta de ella para ayudar a su hija a conseguir lo que quería y si se trataba de eso el no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sus peticiones aun si se las dijera llorando de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Lentamente la encamino hasta llegar al sofá que había junto a la enorme librara y le ayudo a sentarse para luego tomar asiento en la mesa de centro para quedar justo frente a ella y poder hablarle de frente. Dorothy entro con una bandeja de te y cuando ya se había retirado Albert le entrego una tasa a Sarah para que al fin se calmara y le dijera a que había ido y por que se había presentado tan alterada.

(Albert)(Serio) ya que estas mas clamada, necesito que me digas a que has venido?

(Sarah)(Bajando la mirada) necesito tu ayuda William!

(Albert) (Levantándose) si vienes a pedirme que le diga a Anthony que le dé a Eliza todo lo que ella quiera para evitar el juicio pierdes tu tiempo!

(Sarah) (Seria) no se trata de eso! Necesito que me digas como esta el asunto de la herencia que Pauna le dejo a Anthony!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como te enteraste de esa herencia?

(Sarah) Eliza me lo dijo anoche William! Ella piensa pedir que la propiedad de Lakewood que le corresponde a Anthony pase a manos suyas para poder destruirla a su sabor y antojo! (llorando) William, Eliza está irreconocible con todo esto y temo que se está volviendo loca por completo!

(Albert) (Pensativo) como es posible que Eliza se haya enterado de esa herencia si nadie más que….

(Sarah) (Poniéndose de pie) entonces Anthony realmente es el dueño del 40 de Lakewood?

(Albert) (Negando) no de tanto pero si de una buena porción de la propiedad!

(Sarah) Eliza no va a detenerse con el dinero que pueda sacarle, ella quiere quitarle todo a Anthony! Además ella dijo que…

(Albert) que más dijo Eliza? Con que otra sorpresa salió ahora?

(Sarah) ella quiere vengarse de todo lo que dice que la familia le ha hecho!

(Albert) pero acaso está loca? Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada más que solaparla y aguantarle todas sus estupideces y lo hemos hecho solo porque era la esposa de Anthony!

(Sarah) (Seria) no permitas que Eliza ponga las manos en Lakewood!

(Albert) porque te interesa tanto que Eliza no toque esas propiedades?

(Sarah) (Llorando) no quiero que Eliza destruya lo que Pauna tanto amaba! Tu hermana fue la única amiga que tuve de niña y se cuanto amaba esas tierras y sus rosales! No quiero que nada de eso cambie si puedo evitarlo!

(Albert) y esperas que yo crea que has venido a ayudarnos y a ponerte de parte de Anthony?

(Sarah) (Seria) yo no puedo apoyar a Anthony porque a pesar de todo Eliza es mi hija y no puedo presentarme ante todos apoyando a su infiel esposo! (levantándose para irse) solo quiero que el legado de Pauna no se vea afectado por todo esto!

(Albert) No entiendo cómo puedes apoyar esta locura que tu hija ha preparado para echar por el suelo nuestro apellido! Acaso no han pensado en las consecuencias que este juicio traerá sobre todos nosotros y más que nadie sobre la tía Elroy quien es la que más ha luchado por que el buen nombre de los Andley se mantenga en la posición que esta!

(Sarah) y que quieres que yo haga William? (comenzando a llorar) no puedo ir en contra de mi propia hija, no puedo dejarla sola en este momento!

(Albert) precisamente por ella es por quien te pido que me ayudes a convencerla! Las pruebas contra Eliza son fuertes Sarah y ella será la única que salga perdiendo en todo este asunto!

(Sarah) (Bajando la mirada) no creo que las pruebas contra ella sean tantas porque mi hija nunca le fue infiel a Anthony! (levantando la mirada) por eso vengo a suplicarte que busques la manera de salvar el legado de tu hermana, porque estoy segura que Eliza ganara este juicio y Anthony no tendrá más remedio que entregarle a ella lo que le pida! (saliendo) hasta pronto William, y espero que logres evitar que ella se quede con Lakewood!

Sarah Leegan salió de la mansión con la cabeza en alto, ahogando el llanto que la embargaba pues a pesar de todo no pensaba admitir que Eliza se le había salido de las manos y ahora le temía como nunca antes le había temido a nadie más. Ella salió de vuelta a la mansión Leegan pues aun debía poner sobre aviso a su esposo e intentar hablar con su hijo para que tuviera cuidado con su hermana. Albert en la biblioteca revisaba los documentos que guardaba allí pues estaba seguro de que Anthony aun no había tomado posesión de la herencia de Pauna. Si Sarah decía la verdad el debía evitar a toda costa que Eliza pudiera ponerle las manos a la propiedad de Lakewood. Después de encontrar uno de los papeles que necesitaba supo lo que debía hacer y debía hacerlo de inmediato. Aun con el documento en la mano salió de la biblioteca y subió a su habitación, tenía que tomar un baño rápido para despejar el sueño que sentía después de una noche de desvelo y al salir vio como Alyson seguía aun dormida, lentamente se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

(Alyson) (Sonriéndole) habib, ya despertaste tan pronto? (viéndole la mirada cansada) pasa algo amor? Te ves muy cansado!

(Albert) (Suspirando) debo salir de viaje mi amor! Debo ir a Lakewood por uno días!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) pero el juicio comienza mañana habib! No vas a acompañarnos?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) intentare volver mañana mismo para ir al tribunal pero necesito que me prometas algo antes de irme!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) lo que quieras habib, pero me asustas!

(Albert) (Besándola) prométeme que todo el tiempo te mantendrás junto a Anthony y Terry! (viéndola confundida) no quiero que Vanessa o Philip se te acerquen! Quiero estar seguro de que estarás bien hasta que yo vuelva!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) Albert, yo estaré bien! No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo! (besándolo) recuerda que se cómo sobrevivir!

(Albert) (Riendo) lo sé, pero eso no impide que me preocupe al saber que Philip y Eliza estarán tan cerca de ti!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) cuando te irás?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) debo irme ahora mismo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) pensé que tendríamos tiempo de despedirnos! (besándolo) así como anoche!

(Albert) (Suspirando) me encantaría hayati pero debo irme, George no debe tardar en llegar, el viene a hablar con Amín así que en mi ausencia te toca ayudarlo a conquistar a su suegro!

(Alyson) (Dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo) esos dos! No entiendo como Baba no termina de ver lo maravilloso que es mi jali para Latifa!

(Albert) (Tomando su maletín de viaje) estoy seguro que algo podrás idear para que esos dos terminen de hablar y se pongan de acuerdo! (besándola) te veré mañana en el tribunal!

Albert salió de la mansión a prisa, el camino a Lakewood era largo y quería llega de inmediato por lo que tendría que tomar la carretera lo más pronto posible. La única persona que podía ayudarlo con el asunto de la herencia que Pauna le dejara a su hijo era la tía Elroy, a quien hasta el momento no habían querido inmiscuir en todo aquel asunto del divorcio. Ahora ella sería la única que podía ayudar a solucionar ese asunto. En la mansión Terry bajaba las escaleras para salir antes de que Candy se despertara y le pidiera explicaciones una vez más. La verdad era que esa mañana no tendría tiempo de explicarle o perdería la cita que había hecho con Steve Larabe para conocer a los posibles amigos de Eliza que estaban dispuestos a ayudar según él. Después de tomar un rápido café y dejarle un mensaje a Alyson salió de la mansión rumbo a la casa de Steve en donde se reuniría con los otros caballeros que esperaba quisieran testificar en la corte. Baba Amín recorría la mansión viendo en donde vivía ahora la pequeña Najda, después de tantos meses viviendo miserablemente en el desierto ahora al fin la veía en el lugar donde él creía que ella merecía estar después de todo lo que había vivido desde pequeña. Toda la mansión le parecía hermosa, pero algo la hacía fría, muy fría para su gusto. Había algo en el aire desde que él había llegado que no lo dejaba tranquilo, después de mucho pensar decidió que lo mejor era que el rezara en los jardines para que todo aquello que le causaba escalofríos desapareciera, además aun no había hablado con su hija del motivo real que lo había llevado hasta allí. Alyson salió de su habitación y se topo con una Candy que salía de su habitación muy sonriente buscando a su esposo para darle los buenos días y escuchar la historia que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior. Las dos bajaron a comer algo y al llegar al comedor Dorothy se acerco para darles el mensaje que había dejado Terry. Después de desayunar juntas Candy salió rumbo al jardín pues se ocuparía de los rosales de Anthony mientras Alyson y el estuvieran ocupados con el juicio de divorcio. Al salir vio como Amín y Latifa estaban acomodando un par de pequeñas alfombras en el césped para luego sentarse en ellas y comenzar a hacer algo que a Candy le pareció que era una oración pues los dos se inclinaban una y otra vez, después de un rato al fin decidió volver adentro y esperar a que ellos terminaran de rezar. Amín se sentó en donde estaba justo frente a Latifa pues al fin quería decirle el motivo de su llegada, Latifa hiso lo mismo prestándole atención mientras su baba le hablaba.

(Amín) (Serio) Latifa, he venido buscándote por que no podía más sin preguntarte!

(Latifa) baba, me asustas! Paso algo en casa?

(Amín) no ayuni, no es en casa donde ha pasado, si no aquí! (señalando su cabeza y su corazón) tu baba no ha tenido paz desde hace unos meses cuando decidiste venir a ver a Najda!

(Latifa) pero baba, yo estoy bien además encontré a un hombre maravilloso que me gusta y me quiere….

(Amín) no hablo de eso ayuni! Hablo de nuestra pequeña Najda! Hay muchas cosas que no logro entender y por más que intento no logro poner paz a mis sueños y a mis pensamientos! Por eso vine porque sé que tú eres aun más allegada a Najda y más receptiva con ella! Tu baba no tiene paz Latifa, tu baba ha estado soñando a Najda arrastrándose muerta de dolor y desdicha!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) La, baba! No digas eso, no lo digas!

(Amín) veo que tú también has tenido esos sueños! Y que es lo que opinas de ellos Latifa?

(Latifa) (Sentándose de nuevo) lo he estado pensando baba y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo esto es por el juicio este en el que Najda se metió y por el infierno que tuvo que pasar con su familia cuando llego!

Latifa le conto todo lo que había pasado con Alyson desde el momento que habían dejado marruecos y como los había encontrado ella al llegar. Amín escucho la historia completamente consternado por la actitud que habían tomado Najda y Albert con su matrimonio pero al escuchar como Albert le había dado su lugar frente a todos pudo ver que realmente eso ya se había solucionado a su parecer, lo único que quedaba pendiente era el dichoso juicio que esperaban que terminara lo antes posible y que ella saliera igualmente airosa pues la presencia de Philip en la corte seria todo un martirio y un reto para ella. Eran casi las once cuando Terry iba saliendo de casa de Steve Larabe, se veía un poco cansado y serio después de haber conversado con los amigos de Steve, condujo a prisa pues debía hacer algo antes de ir de vuelta a la mansión para al fin hablar con Candy y darle la información a Alyson para formar la lista de testigos que se presentarían al día siguiente ya que querían que el juicio no durara más de lo debido y si podían terminarlo todo en un par de días así lo harían. Al llegar a la mansión Terry se topo con George quien estaba desde lejos observando a Amín y Latifa sentados en el jardín conversando, no podía apartar la mirada de lo hermosa que se veía Latifa ese día con el hermoso velo celeste que llevaba y el traje que le quedaba tan bien. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado que detrás de el estaban Stear, Patty y Terry que estaban recién llegando y lo veían casi babear de solo ver a su novia.

(Terry) (Aclarándose la garganta) ejem creo que a la dama le gustaría que se acercara a saludarla en vez de estar aquí esperando George!

(George) (Sorprendido) Como están chicos! No me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) desde hace mucho George!

(Stear) yo diría que desde que suspiro hace como quince minutos!

(Terry) adelante George, acérquese a ellos! Estoy seguro de que el señor Amín apreciara su visita!

(Stear) déjalo Terry, no ves que George no puede interrumpirlos ahora? Si no seguro ya estaría con ellos!

(Patty) (Molesta) basta chicos, vamos adentro que Candy debe estar esperándonos!

(Terry) (Suspirando) la pecosa! Creo que será mejor que hable con ella más tarde!

(Stear) (Entrando junto a ellos) Terry, que fue lo que te paso? Parece como si vinieras de una batalla! Volviste a pelear?

(Candy) (Bajando las escaleras) eso es lo que me gustaría saber!

(Terry) (Sonriéndole seductor) pensé que estarías en la clínica!

(Candy) con los nervios que tengo por lo de mañana no podría concentrarme! Por eso tome estos días de permiso para poder acompañarlos al juicio!

(Terry) bueno entonces los dejo! Debo ir a preparar los últimos detalles con Alyson! (besándoles la frente) más tarde hablaremos pecosa!

(Candy) (Recelosa) está bien! Yo estaré con los chicos! Por cierto, tú sabes para qué fue Albert a Lakewood?

(Terry) (Serio) Albert salió de viaje?

(Stear) pensé que estaría presente para el juicio! Seguramente solo estará fuera este día y volverá mañana a primera hora!

(Candy) de seguro porque llevo al chofer con él!

(Patty) tendrás algo de comer Candy? (viendo a Stear) es que me muero de hambre! Este bebe me hace comer como loca y no puedo evitarlo!

(Candy) (Riendo divertida) ven Patty, vamos a conseguir algo de comer mientras Stear va a despertar a Anthony que no ha salido de su habitación!

Terry entro a la biblioteca donde Alyson intentaba mantener la mente ocupada pues el no tener aun la lista de testigos que debían presentar a primera hora la había puesto sumamente nerviosa. Al verlo entrar con aquella sonrisa en los labios fue el mejor remedio para la ansiedad que sentía desde el día anterior cuando había llegado golpeado.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) conseguiste algo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tengo a cuatro testigos dispuestos a declarar a favor de Anthony!

(Alyson) solo cuatro?

(Terry) bueno cinco con Steve Larabe!

(Alyson) bueno, espero que sea suficiente para botar las mentiras que Eliza y Philip tengan preparadas para conmover al jurado y al juez!

(Terry) ya te notificaron quien será el juez?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) si, ya nos notificaron eso y no es nada alentador!

(Terry) (Serio) acaso sabes de quien se trata?

(Alyson) (Caminando con la notificación en la mano) Juez David Richardson compañero y mejor amigo de Henry Lancaster!

(Terry) (Preocupado) esto puede ser muy malo para nuestro caso!

(Alyson) (Resoplando) lo conozco y sé que es un hombre integro pero también sé que haría cualquier cosa por su amigo Henry que siempre lo defendió en la universidad! Solo espero que su integridad pese más que la amistad y gratitud que pueda tener con Henry!

(Terry) (Serio) podríamos pedir un cambio de juez!

(Alyson) si podemos pero eso retrasaría el juicio por unos meses y Anthony y Luisa no creo que puedan esperar!

(Terry) de todas formas tenemos que estar muy pendientes de lo que ese juez haga desde el primer momento!

(Alyson) (Viendo la lista) la lista está terminada, ya solo falta presentarla esta misma tarde para que lleven las citaciones a los testigos.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lo hice antes de venir!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) presentaste la lista antes de decirme quienes serian los testigos?

(Terry) Fui a firmar algunos papeles que Archie tenia listos para mi proyecto con Robert y me di cuenta que la secretaria de Lancaster estaba presentando su lista de testigos y le pedí a una de las secretarias que llenara el listado por mi!

(Alyson) como lograste que una secretaria lo hiciera por ti?

(Terry) (Sonriendo de medio lado) soy Terrence Grandchester señora Andley! Hay algunas fans en este estado que me recuerdan con mucho afecto, solo tuve que invitarla al juicio y acepto llenar la solicitud por mí!

(Alyson) presumido!

Los dos estaban riendo mientras ordenaban las carpetas que debían llevar al día siguiente cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dando paso a Dorothy quien traía un enorme arreglo de rosas y lirios impresionante, Terry de lejos observo el listón que las flores llevaban pues desconfiaba un poco, mientras Alyson se acercaba al ramo feliz pues seguramente Albert lo había ordenado para ella por no pasar ese día a su lado. Terry observo el listón y estaba a punto de correr hacia ella cuando la vio abrir la tarjeta y leerla. El rostro de Alyson palideció casi de inmediato después de leer la tarjeta y Terry corrió a sostenerla porque parecía que las piernas no la sostendrían. Dorothy salió corriendo de la biblioteca a buscar algo que pudiera reanimarla pues parecía que perdería el sentido en cualquier momento. Terry la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el sillón mientras parecía estar ya reaccionado pues intentaba levantarse de donde Terry la había puesto. Candy entro para encontrar una escena que al principio no le pareció nada agradable, allí en el sillón Terry tenía entre sus brazos a la esposa de Albert. Por un momento sintió que le hervía la sangre y no sabía porque pero al ver la palidez de Alyson comenzó a preocuparse. Tomando un algodón con alcohol se acerco a ella para que lo oliera y así pudiera terminar de reaccionar. Alyson se levanto con dificultad del sillón y sin decir nada salió de la biblioteca hacia el jardín. Al salir se topo con una escena que realmente en otras circunstancias le habría causado una buena carcajada pues allí a medio jardín se encontraban rezando Amín, Latifa y junto a ella George, los tres con la frente pegada al suelo rezando en dirección a la meca. Alyson se acerco poco a poco hasta que Amín noto su presencia por lo que de inmediato termino su rezo para poder levantarse a saludarla ya que esa mañana no había podido hacerlo. Los tres se pusieron de pie para recibirla pero George corrió de pronto hacia ella que en ese momento se le habían puesto los ojos en blanco y caía al pasto sin sentido. Latifa la vio caer y como George y Amín habían corrido hacia ella y la llevaban a prisa a la mansión, al ir detrás de ellos Latifa encontró la tarjetita que Alyson había dejado caer al perder el sentido y después de leerla salió corriendo detrás de ellos para ver que se encontrara bien. George la coloco en su cama y dejo que Candy se hiciera cargo de ella mientras Latifa esperaba de pie junto a la ventada de Alyson a que ella despertara. Albert iba llegando a Lakewood cerca del medio día, después del largo viaje salió del auto y entro a la casa para encontrar a la tía en la biblioteca leyendo como siempre acostumbraba. Mientras les servían el te Albert pudo hablarle de todo lo que Sarah le había ido a decir esa mañana, la tía escuchaba con el rostro sereno hasta que Albert termino de contarle como estaba la situación y lo que Eliza pretendía hacer. Lentamente puso su taza sobre la mesa y se levanto para ir hacia la ventana, su rostro reflejaba la decepción que la dama sentía en ese momento al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado con su sobrina y los alcances que sus maldades tendrían si ella no intervenía.

(Albert) tía, usted es la única que sabe como está la situación de la herencia de Pauna para su hijo!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) creo que después de todo si debo estar en el juicio que Eliza a preparado para Anthony!

(Albert) está segura de poder soportarlo?

(Elroy) he soportado muchas cosas más William y aun sigo aquí! Iré a prepararme para el viaje, saldremos de inmediato!

Albert se recostó en el sillón de la biblioteca para poder descansar un poco mientras la tía preparaba sus cosas, casi de inmediato se quedo profundamente dormido después de la noche que había pasado sin poder dormir. Sin poder evitarlo sus sueños lo llevaron de nuevo a la misma pesadilla de la noche anterior. Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar intentando acercarse a su esposa quien respiraba en el piso con mucha dificultad, la respiración de Albert comenzó a hacerse cada vez más agitada mientras seguía soñando aquella escena, de un momento a otro cuando estaba a punto de tocarla se encontró a sí mismo de pie frente a aquel hermoso estanque en donde había pasado los mejores momentos que podía recordar. Khemisset se veía hermoso y podía sentir el viento del desierto chocando contra su rostro, se sentía completamente en paz después de la escena que había visto hacia unos momentos, su mirada bajo hasta la arena con la que jugaban los dedos de sus pies cuando vio junto a él algo que lo dejo sin palabras, a unos cuantos metros había lo que parecía ser una rama hundida en la arena de la cual colgaba algo brillante que llamo su atención, se acerco hacia eso que brillaba y lo tomo con una mano al distinguir lo que era no lo podía creer, en sus manos sostenía un hermoso camafeo en el cual se podían leer las palabras "Recuerda Khemisset" era el camafeo que le había regalado a su esposa hacia muy poco tiempo, hasta entonces pudo ver que estaba de pie junto a una tumba en la arena desesperado se arrodillo en y comenzó a escarbar, necesitaba saber que era lo que hacia el camafeo de su esposa en esa rama, no había quitado mucha arena cuando vio una hermosa lapida de mármol en la que se leía, "Alyson mi dulce Najda, siempre te amare" Albert comenzó a respirar agitado ante aquel descubrimiento, estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que todo se había tratado de otra pesadilla. Frente a él la tía Elroy se encontraba lista para salir inmediatamente rumbo a chicago.

(Elroy) te encuentras bien William?

(Albert) (Sacudiendo la cabeza) estoy bien tía! Solamente un poco cansado eso es todo!

(Elroy) podemos irnos cuando lo desees!

(Albert) salgamos de inmediato!

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Por un momento Albert dudo pero apresurado levanto el auricular. Terry estaba al otro lado avisándole lo que había sucedido con Alyson pues después de un par de horas aun seguía inconsciente. Albert respiro profundo antes de decirles que estaba regresando en ese momento y que esperaba llegar lo antes posible. En la mansión Alyson comenzaba a despertar después de varias horas, seguramente Albert no tardaría en llegar, Latifa estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a ella esperando que al fin reaccionara por completo.

(Alyson) (Viendo para todos lados) que paso?

(Latifa) eso es lo que me gustaría saber Najda! (mostrándole la tarjeta) quiere explicarme que es esto?

(Alyson) (Sentándose) en donde la encontraste?

(Latifa) la dejaste tirada en el jardín cuando perdiste el sentido! Porque dice esto en la tarjeta?

(Alyson) (Tomando la tarjeta) Philip no se ha cansado de molestar!

(Latifa) entonces él sigue persiguiéndote? Albert lo sabe?

(Alyson) Latifa, hace unas semanas Philip se apareció en la clínica! Me dijo que está enamorado de mi y que no parara hasta que deje a Albert!

(Latifa) (Seria) pero eso no es suficiente para que te pongas de la forma que te pusiste! Perdiste el sentido por más de tres horas!

(Alyson) debe ser porque estoy cansada desde que comenzamos con el caso!

(Latifa) (Viéndola a los ojos) volvió a atacarte verdad!

(Alyson) (Seria) no Latifa! El no me ha atacado!

(Latifa) puedes ocultárselo a Albert y a jali pero a mí no puedes mentirme Najda! Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te paso!

(Alyson) Latifa, yo estoy bien! De verdad!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) ya veo que no confías mas en mi! No te molesto más!

(Alyson) (Viéndola caminar a la puerta) Tifa!

(Latifa) (Indiferente) La, Najda!

(Alyson) (Por favor) Men Fadlak Tifa!

(Latifa) (Buenas noches) Layla Sa´eeda Najda!

(Alyson) (Bajando la cabeza) si me ataco!

(Latifa) (Volviendo a la cama) lo sabia! Cuando se atrevió esa cobra a ponerte una manos encima?(caminando de un lado a otro) Hay es que yo lo sabía, sabía que esto del juicio era por algo más que simple capricho tuyo! (sentándose) tu habib lo sabe?

(Alyson) como decírselo Latifa? Como voy a ponerlo en más problemas con ellos si ya suficiente es con todo lo que lo han hecho pasar Vanessa y Henry?

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) pero él es tu esposo Najda, el tiene que defenderte y protegerte! Que pasara si esa cobra decide atacar de nuevo? Philip es un peligro y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe!

(Alyson) y que quieres que le diga a Albert a estas alturas después del escándalo que armaron Eliza y Philip con lo de Anthony?

(Latifa) en eso tienes razón en este momento no sería prudente pero tienes que hacer algo para ponerle un alto a esa víbora, a esa cobra, a ese bicho rastrero que ojala se queme en el mármol del infierno y quede achicharrado!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Latifa! No hables tan alto!

(Latifa) (Molesta) bueno, me cayó pero eso no significa que este tranquila!

(George) (Entrando) te sientes mejor Alyson?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) hola jali George! Estoy bien no te preocupes!

(Violet) (Entrando después) como que no se preocupe si caíste sin sentido a medio jardín!

(Alyson) (Escondiendo la tarjeta) mama, y por un desmayo saliste corriendo a verme?

(Violet) por supuesto que sí! Todo esto es por tu capricho este de ir a corte a enfrentar a Philip! (caminando de un lado a otro) si yo sabía que todo esto no te traería nada bueno! No sé como Albert permitió que tú te hicieras cargo cuando sabe muy bien cuanto te afecta estar cerca de ese muchacho!

(Alyson) ya terminaste mama?

(Violet) (Seria) no, no he terminado!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) pues mama lo siento pero no puedo seguir escuchándote! Terry y yo tenemos mucho que hacer todavía!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) acaso no vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

(Alyson) (Seria) por favor mama, no me pidas ahora que reconsidere lo que ya decidí! Yo necesito hacer esto por mi propio bien y tú lo sabes!

(Violet) (Viéndola a los ojos) tengo miedo por ti hija!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) después de esto yo ya no tendré miedo! Déjame hacerlo por favor!

(Amín) (En la puerta) tu camino está definido Najda, aunque eso no significa que sea el camino por donde deberías andar! Que Alah proteja tus pasos y te lleve por donde realmente debas ir! No corras a encontrar tu destino, el destino siempre viene a tu encuentro aun cuando no lo busques!

(Alyson) (Confundida) porque me dices esto Baba? No entiendo lo que quieres decirme!

(Amín) solo guarda mis palabras en tu corazón y con el tiempo las entenderás!

Alyson salió de su habitación rumbo a la biblioteca donde seguramente Terry y Anthony debían estar repasando cada detalle del juicio que iniciaría a primera hora. Latifa presento a su padre con Violet pues después de todo el alboroto que se había formado con el desmayo de Alyson no habían podido aun conocerse. Amín pudo ver de dónde la bella Najda había sacado sus encantos pues realmente Violet era una hermosa y madura, mujer casi tan hermosa como las mujeres de su tierra. En la mansión todo estaba tranquilo pues Candy había salido a encontrarse con Archie y Annie al departamento de George para cuidar a Luisa y luego cenarían en el departamento de Stear y Patty pues sabían lo importante que era que Anthony y sus abogados estuvieran tranquilos estudiando el caso. En la habitación de Luisa mientras esta dormía Candy veía por la ventana a un punto indefinido mientras Annie la acompañaba pues Archie al ver que su bella novia seguía enojada había bajado a ayudar a Stear y Patty con los preparativos de la cena que luego subirían para cenar con Luisa.

(Annie) (Seria) te sientes bien Candy?

(Candy) (Reaccionando) si Annie, estoy muy bien! La que no parece estar bien eres tú!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) porque lo dices? Yo estoy muy bien!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) lo digo porque desde que llegamos no te he visto conversar con Archie en ningún momento! Acaso estás enojada con él?

(Annie) (Negando) no Candy, no estoy enojada es solo que me siento un poco frustrada por que en los últimos meses en la joyería no hemos tenido más pedidos que …

(Candy) (Sonriendo) anillos de compromiso!

(Annie) (Resoplando) así es Candy! He visto mas anillos de compromiso de los que me gustaría ver por el resto de mis días y lo que más me molesta fue (cerrando los ojos) fue el hermoso anillo que acabo de hacer! Es que te juro Candy que nunca antes me había salido un anillo tan hermoso con tres diamantes de corte impecable de un brillo sin igual y cuando los estaba haciendo no podía dejar de pensar en el tonto de Archie que últimamente ya ni siquiera me mira como antes!

(Candy) (Seria) l0 que pasa contigo es que estas molesta porque ese anillo te gusto mucho y hubieras deseado que Archie te regalara uno como ese verdad?

(Annie) (Sentándose) es que acaso Archie nunca me va a proponer matrimonio? A veces hasta pienso que la única que ve un futuro juntos en nuestra relación soy yo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo triste) no pienses así Annie! Ya verás que cuando Archie sienta que es el momento adecuado te pedirá que seas su esposa! Para mientras no te desesperes y no pelees con él o quien resultara desesperando y saldrá corriendo será el pobre de Archie que no comprende lo importante que es para ti que él te pida que seas su esposa!

(Annie) (Acercándose) te pasa algo Candy? Te noto algo distraída y triste! Como si hubiera algo que te preocupa!

(Candy) (Viéndola con mirada preocupada) Annie, estoy confundida! Estoy teniendo pensamientos que no me gustan!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) pensamientos? Qué tipo de pensamientos estas teniendo?

(Candy) (Invitándola a sentarse) estoy sintiendo unos celos terribles Annie!

(Annie) celos? Pero celos de quien Candy?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) esta mañana cuando bajaba de mi habitación para desayunar me tope con Alyson y bajamos juntas! Terry había salido temprano y le dejo un mensaje a ella de que volvería pronto! Y luego cuando el volvió yo me quede con Stear y Patty en el salón y el entro con ella a la biblioteca!

(Annie) claro, están trabajando duro en el caso de Anthony!

(Candy) (Haciendo un puchero) pero es que cuando iba a preguntarle si deseaba tomar algo, lo encontré con Alyson en sus brazos!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) Alyson estaba en brazos de Terry?

(Candy) bueno, no precisamente! Creo que ella se sintió mal y Terry la acomodo en el sillón! Pero se quedo abrazándola mientras ella terminaba de reaccionar!

(Annie) (Riendo) hay Candy! Yo creo que estas exagerando!

(Candy) (Molesta) y por qué piensas que estoy exagerando?

(Annie) (Tomándole la mano) por que estas celosa solo porque Terry ha estado pasando más tiempo con Alyson que contigo ahora que están llevando ese caso juntos!

(Candy) (Seria) pero el que lleven ese caso juntos, no significa que tengan que andar por allí abrazados como lo estaban en el sillón de la biblioteca!

(Annie) (Riendo) bueno Candy y que esperabas?

(Candy) (Molesta) como que, que esperaba?

(Annie) (Divertida) claro, Terry es un caballero y si Alyson se estaba desmayando, no crees que sea comprensible que él la haya sostenido hasta que ella reaccionara?

(Candy) bueno, sí pero!

(Annie) pero qué?

(Candy) (Bajando la cara) cuando la vi en brazos de Terry sentí que la sangre me hervía y por un momento tuve el deseo de ir hacia ella y hacerla reaccionar de una bofetada!

(Annie) menos mal que no lo hiciste! Porque si le hubieras pegado no sé cómo le hubieras explicado a Albert los motivos de la agresión! (riendo) ya no te preocupes tanto Candy, ya verás que en cuanto termine el juicio todo volverá a la normalidad y Alyson volverá a la clínica y Terry a su proyecto con Archie y su amigo Robert Hathawey!

(Candy) tienes razón Annie, creo que estoy exagerando un poco!

Las dos comenzaron a reír divertidas mientras que en el departamento de abajo Stear y Archie discutían pues Stear había descubierto la sortija de compromiso en la chaqueta de Archie cuando este al quitársela había votado sin querer la cajita de terciopelo en la que iba la joya. Patty lloraba emocionada mientras observaba lo bello que había quedado el anillo y lo romántico que era que Archie hubiera pedido que Annie fuera la diseñadora de tan importante joya. Por su embarazo tenia las hormonas sumamente alteradas y ahora que sabía que aquel anillo era para su amiga no podía parar de llorar mientras los dos jóvenes discutían el motivo por el cual Archie no se había atrevido a entregarle el anillo a su futura dueña si ya hacía días que Violet se lo había entregado.

(Stear) Archie por favor! Después de todo lo que han pasado Annie y tu no entiendo porque aun no le has dicho que tú eras el dichoso cliente con la historia de amor que Violet le narro!

(Archie) por favor Stear entiende que yo no creo que este sea el momento prudente para hacer una petición tan importante!

(Patty) (Sollozando) y porque no? Si esto me parece que es lo más romántico que Annie podría esperar! (llorando) ella anhela que tu le pidas ser tu esposa!

(Stear) (Abrazándola) ya Patty, cálmate que al bebe no le hace bien que te pongas así!

(Patty) (Viendo a su cuñado) por que no quieres darle el anillo a Annie?

(Archie) (Bajando la mirada) la verdad es que aun no sé cómo dárselo! (viendo la mirada de los dos sobre el) es la verdad! Lo tenía todo bien planeado, pensaba llevarla a cenar a la mansión y en secreto invitar a sus padres, quería colocar el anillo en medio de un tulipán por que se que le gustan y cuando ella lo oliera vería en medio de los pétalos el anillo de compromiso mientras yo me arrodillaba ante ella y le decía que la amaba y frente a todos le pedía que fuera mi esposa! (triste) pero ahora con todo lo que está pasando no creo que sea el momento adecuado!

(Patty) (Abrazándolo) es el momento Archie!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) Patty tiene razón Archie! Yo también creo que ya es el momento!

(Archie) (Serio) pero yo no prepare nada de lo que les dije y ya no hay tiempo por que mañana comienza en juicio!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) yo compre tulipanes frescos esta mañana, estoy segura que alguno debe estar hermoso para que le coloques el anillo como querías hacerlo!

(Stear) estoy seguro que Annie se pondrá muy feliz y tú estarás mucho más tranquilo después de pedirle al fin que sea tu esposa!

Los tres se observaron por unos breves instantes antes de correr a la cocina y hacer los preparativos de todo lo que necesitaban, seguramente las chicas ya estarían esperando la cena y Luisa habría despertado. Archie se veía emocionado y Patty lloraba en silencio mientras sacaba del refrigerador una botella de champagne para brindar en cuanto la petición fuera aceptada. Después de unos minutos los tres entraron al departamento de Violet con la cena y Archie llevaba un hermoso tulipán rosa en las manos que le temblaban un poco por la ansiedad que sentía de escuchar la respuesta de su futura esposa. Mientras todos observaban Archie se acerco a donde Annie estaba sentada junto a la ventana en la habitación de Luisa y Candy abrió grandes los ojos junto a Luisa al ver como Annie sin saber que decir observaba a Archie quien en ese momento le ofrecía el hermoso tulipán. Annie lo tomo sonriéndole amable por el bello gesto y se lo acerco a la nariz para olerlo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio que algo dentro de la flor brillaba. Mientras Annie sacaba el anillo de dentro del tulipán Archie fue hincándose lentamente frente a ella quien al ver de qué anillo se trataba había comenzado a llorar emocionada mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación y Archie tomaba el anillo de la temblorosa mano de Annie para poder hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacerle.

(Archie) (Hincado frente a su llorosa novia) Annie Britter, mi flaquita hermosa (respirando profundo) quieres casarte conmigo?

(Annie) (Llorando emocionada) Oh Archie! (lanzándose a sus brazos) Si Archie, si quiero casarme contigo!

(Archie) (Cargándola y dándole vueltas en el aire) te amo flaquita!

(Annie) (Viendo como él le ponía el anillo) perdóname Archie!

(Archie) (Besándola) no digas nada flaquita! Ya nada importa!

Los dos emocionados se besaban mientras los demás se acercaron para felicitar a la feliz pareja que acababa de comprometerse. En la mansión Alyson sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca repasaban los documentos junto a Anthony y Terry cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Albert que recién había llegado de Lakewood y había corrido a buscarla al no encontrarla en su habitación como él esperaba después de que le hubieran dicho del desmayo. Alyson solo pudo sonreír al verlo acercarse a ella sin decir nada y tomarla entre sus brazos apretándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho la noche anterior con mucha desesperación y anhelo. Después de discutir un momento Albert los convenció a todos de que lo mejor que podían hacer por esa noche era descansar por que el juicio del día siguiente seria duro y realmente necesitaban estar alerta porque seguramente Philip ya tendría lista una serie de trampas legales para darles una dura batalla. Todos fueron a descansar para poder estar frescos en la mañana y enfrentar lo tensa que sería la situación. Esa noche por fin Albert pudo descansar un poco pues ya el cansancio era demasiado pero con Alyson entre sus brazos toda la noche pudo dormir tranquilo. A la mañana siguiente en el tribunal, todos estaban frente al juez que había dado por iniciada la sesión. Philip caminaba de un lado a otro exponiendo al juez, al jurado y a la gente de la prensa los motivos por los cuales su clienta la señora Eliza Brown había puesto la demanda de divorcio en contra de su esposo. La prensa tomaba nota de todo mientras la señora Elroy parecía estar imperturbable ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Terry le había prometido a Albert dejar que Alyson se ocupara de todo y simplemente darle toda la seguridad y apoyo que ella necesitara pues todos sabían que Philip la intimidaba. Terry intervendría únicamente de ser absolutamente necesario y en caso de que los nervios la traicionaran y el caso se viera en peligro. Anthony y el habían pulido cada palabra que ella tendría que decir en la presentación del caso y cuando le toco el turno a la defensa para presentar su caso Terry la vio respirar profundo con los ojos cerrados e instintivamente le tomo la mano para darle apoyo. Aquel simple gesto tranquilizo a Albert quien a pesar de no aparentarlo estaba sumamente nervioso. Sin embargo a Candy aquel simple gesto le había causado un escalofrió por la rabia que sentía de pronto al ver a Terry tomando de la mano a Alyson mientras le sonreía para darle animo. Alyson se levanto lentamente para dirigirse a la corte y al jurado mientras Candy la veía con una mezcla de frialdad y celos.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 34: **Revelaciones Inesperadas**

**Yajaira **


	34. Chapter 34

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 34**

**Revelaciones Inesperadas**

Alyson sintió el leve apretón de la mano de Terry sobre su mano y respiro profundo, se puso de pie y comenzó a exponer el caso lo mas tranquila que pudo, debía lograr que el juez y el jurado declararan el juicio como cerrado para que solo la familia y los implicados pudieran estar en la sala ya que Philip se había encargado por petición de Eliza de convocar a todos sus amigos de los periódicos de sociales mas conocidos en la ciudad, Eliza no había parado de sollozar elegantemente desde que se había sentado junto a Philip mientras le dedicaba miradas lastimeras a Anthony para darle a los periodistas algo bueno de que escribir ya que se estaba dando a conocer como una mujer dolida y traicionada como Philip se lo había aconsejado.

(Philip) (Interrumpiéndola para ponerla nerviosa) protesto señor juez, mi clienta tiene todo el derecho a un juicio publico, lo que la abogada aquí intenta va en contra de los deseos de mi cliente porque sabe que el señor Brown tiene muchas cosas que ocultar y no desean que el publico las sepa!

(Juez) a lugar la protesta! Si no tiene una verdadera razón abogada no puedo declarar esto como un juicio cerrado! Tiene algún argumento que pueda darme que sea valido para proceder con la petición de su cliente?

(Alyson) (cerrando los ojos) señoría, la petición no es solamente para proteger los intereses de mi cliente sino mas bien para proteger las intimidades de la señora Brown ya que nuestros testigos se presentaran a dar testimonios muy poco favorables para la dama y mi cliente no desea ventilar estos asuntos frente a los periodistas!

(Philip) (Levantándose de nuevo) protesto, mi cliente no tiene nada que pueda ser vergonzoso para ella! Exijo que la evidencia y los testigos presentados por la defensa del señor Brown no sean tomados en cuenta en esta corte ya que es obvio que lo único que buscan con ellos es dañar la imagen de mi cliente!

(Juez) no a lugar la protesta! Esta corte escuchara a cada uno de los testigos que han sido citados por ambas partes y en respuesta a la petición de la defensa la corte considera que el juicio deberá ser cerrado para el bien de ambas partes! El guardia escoltara a los señores de la prensa y personas ajenas a la familia para poder dar paso al proceso de divorcio Brown contra Brown!

Mientras la sala era desocupada por los guardias Philip calmaba a Eliza pues realmente desde el principio el sabia que la familia de Eliza era demasiado importante dentro de la sociedad y que los argumentos que tenían para que la prensa estuviera presente no valdrían frente al juez. En la sala habían quedado solamente los de la familia mientras Sarah Leegan respiraba más tranquila al ver que por lo menos la prensa no se enteraría de todo lo que sucediera en esa sala. Por algunos momentos todo había quedado en silencio hasta que el juez dio por iniciado el proceso. Una a una fueron desfilando en la sala las amigas de Eliza que declaraban una y otra vez lo que Eliza les había pedido que dijeran. Todas aseguraban que Anthony las había pretendido aun después de casarse con Eliza y que en varias ocasiones les había insinuado querer tener una relación clandestina. Alyson y Terry habían planeado no hacer más que una pregunta a cada una de las testigos que Philip y Eliza habían hecho pasar al estrado. Cuáles son las pruebas que corroboran su historia? Era todo lo que Alyson se había limitado a preguntar hasta ese momento, parecía tonto pero era lo que Terry y ella habían acordado al conocer la larga lista de mujeres que se presentarían a declarar a favor de Eliza. Al fin el turno de la defensa había llegado y encabezando la lista de testigos se encontraba Steve Larabe quien entro a la corte vestido como todo un hombre importante, Steve era un joven empresario hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes en la industria de automóviles, después de presentar juramento se sentó en el estrado quedando justo frente a Eliza quien lo veía con desprecio y con cierto temor en la mirada lo que simplemente lo hacía sentir satisfecho al ver que al fin podría cobrarse todo lo que la muchacha lo había hecho vivir durante meses después de aquel fatídico día en el que él había estado con ella en la fiesta de matrimonio de Terry y Candy. Terry le dedico una sonrisa a Alyson animándola a iniciar con el interrogatorio de su primer testigo. Ella se levanto lentamente con una carpeta en las manos ante la mirada de Philip que intentaba hacer con sus miradas y gestos que ella perdiera la concentración y cometiera algún error que él pudiera aprovechar pues hasta ahora nada le habían servido según el todos los interrogatorios que ellos le habían hecho a sus testigos. De pronto algo que no esperaba sucedió, Alyson volteo a verlo y simplemente le sonrío antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio a su primer testigo.

(Alyson) podría por favor decir su nombre a la corte!

(Steve) Sereno mientras hablaba Steve Michael Larabe!

(Alyson) señor Larabe, podría usted decirnos cuál es su relación con la señora Brown?

(Steve) Viéndola fui su amante hace unos meses!

(Philip) Casi saltando de su asiento protesto, esas aclaraciones no tienen otro fundamento más que la palabra de ese caballero que hace unos meses estuvo persiguiendo a la señora Brown para hacerle propuestas indecentes! Exijo que su testimonio sea borrado de este proceso!

(Alyson) Seria la defensa presenta la prueba A que respalda el testimonio del señor Larabe! Entregándole una copia a Philip estas fotografías muestran claramente que lo que el señor Larabe dice acerca de su relación con la señora Brown es verdad!

(Philip) Viendo el primer juego de fotos esto no indica nada más que una relación amistosa entre mi cliente y el testigo! En ningún momento estas fotografías muestran que hayan tenido nada más que un roce social en lugares públicos!

(Steve) Sonriendo eso es porque esos lugares son los que la dama prefiere para sus encuentros amorosos no es así Eliza?

(Philip) protesto!

(Steve) ella me llamaba todo el tiempo para encontrarnos en lugares públicos donde ella parecía disfrutar más de las relaciones que prácticamente me obligaba a tener con ella mientras me amenazaba con decirle a mi prometida lo que ocurría entre ella y yo!

(Philip) Viendo la cara de horror de Eliza Protesto señor juez, está claro que el señor Larabe tiene algo en contra de mi cliente por lo que no creo que su testimonio pueda ser tomado en cuenta!

(Alyson) (Seria) Si los testigos vinieran a declarar a favor de la señora Brown entonces no serian testigos de la defensa! (viendo a Philip) creo que el abogado pensó que el señor Brown nos había contratado para hacerle fácil el proceso a la dama pero como ya se estará cuenta los testigos así como el señor Grandchester y yo estamos aquí para dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles y que el jurado pueda ver las dos partes de la historia tal y como es!

(Juez) (Sereno) el testimonio del señor Larabe será tomado como valido al igual que se tomo el testimonio de los testigos de la señora Brown!

(Alyson) gracias señor juez! No tengo más preguntas para el testigo! Gracias señor Larabe! (viendo a Philip) su testigo abogado!

(Philip) (Caminando hacia el) señor Larabe, hace un momento usted aseguro que sostuvo relaciones con mi clienta!

(Steve) (Serio) así es!

(Philip) si realmente sostuvo relaciones con la señora Brown como usted lo asegura, porque no hay ninguna fotografía que pueda respaldar lo que dice? Porque no mejor confiesa que lo que usted dijo hace unos momentos lo dijo por que la señora nunca accedió a los acosos que usted le hacía y que la única razón por la que usted está aquí es por que vio la forma de vengarse de ella ya que ella jamás quiso tener ninguna relación con usted que no fuera otra más que la relación social!

(Steve) eso no es verdad! Lo que declare lo declare porque es la verdad!

(Philip) si es verdad en donde están los testigos que puedan corroborar lo que usted dice?

(Terry) (Susurrando) debes llamarlos!

(Alyson) (Susurrando) en cuanto Philip termine lo llamare para qué corrobore la declaración!

Candy observaba todos los movimientos que Terry hacia mientras discutía con Alyson susurrando muy de cerca, más de lo que a ella le gustaba y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante la situación, no sabía porque pero de un tiempo a la fecha comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda con la cercanía que parecía haber surgido entre Terry y Alyson. Philip había terminado de interrogar a Steve y ahora debían reforzar su declaración, Alyson se puso de pie y después de despedir a Steve llamo a otros tres testigos más. Cada uno había sido interrogado por Philip intentando desacreditar todo lo que ellos aseguraban haber vivido con la señora Brown la cual estaba cada vez más preocupada, al parecer los argumentos presentados hasta el momento eran de peso pero a esto había que restarle importancia pues realmente eran solo palabras presentadas en contra de la dama respaldadas por fotografías que realmente no mostraban los hechos que los caballeros afirmaban y no eran relevantes junto a la prueba principal con la que ellos contaban que era el embarazo de la amante de Anthony lo cual era palpable y comprobable con una simple prueba de ADN del padre con el liquido amniótico de la amante embarazada. El tiempo estaba terminándose y solo les quedaba llamar a un testigo más. Tomando la última carpeta que le quedaba en la mano levanto la mirada hacia el juez.

(Alyson) la defensa llama al señor William Albert Andley!

(Eliza)(Aterrada) Que?

(Philip) (Manteniéndola sentada mientras le susurraba) clámate Eliza, no des ningún espectáculo que todo va bien hasta ahora!

(Eliza) (Susurrando) el tío me odia Philip! (desesperada) si alguien puede hundirme ese es el tío William!

(Philip) (Serio) no te alteres y guarda la compostura!

(Juez) sucede algo abogado?

(Philip) (Levantándose) no señoría, es solo que mi cliente la señora Brown se siente un poco indispuesta por la presión y el estrés de todo esto!

(Juez) (Dando un golpe con el martillo) se levanta la sesión para continuar después del almuerzo! (viéndola) espero que para entonces la señora Brown se sienta mejor!

Alyson vio de reojo a Philip quien en ese momento se llevaba a una Eliza un tanto descompuesta al haber escuchado que Albert sería el siguiente testigo que pasaría a atestiguar, de pronto al darse vuelta pudo ver la mirada de la tía Elroy que la seguían detenidamente con una mezcla de tristeza y aquella dulzura que la anciana siempre le había tenido. Un poco mas repuesta al imaginar lo que la tía hacia allí salió de la sala mientras Philip hablaba casi en secreto con su padre, ese era el momento preciso para que Henry le ayudara con su amigo el juez y a como estaban las cosas sin saber que esperar del nuevo testigo que había sido llamado decidió jugarse su última carta, seguramente la amistad de Henry con el juez les ayudaría a ganar el juicio para que Eliza pudiera sacar todo lo que quería sacarle a su esposo. Iban caminando rumbo a la pequeña oficina que les había sido asignada cuando alguien tomo a Eliza del brazo y la jalo. Frente a ella se encontraba el padre de Anthony el Capitán Arthur Brown, quien acababa de pedir un permiso especial para acudir a apoyar a su familia pues el siempre había pensado que el matrimonio de su hijo con una dama como Eliza era lo mejor que había podido suceder y al enterarse del juicio se había apresurado a pedir un permiso a sus superiores y estaba presente para apoyar a su nuera.

(Capitán Brown) (Jalándola) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) Capitán!

(Capitán Brown) (Abrazándola) lamento mucho que estés pasando por esto hija!

(Philip) (Serio) quien es el caballero señora?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) Philip, el señor es Arthur Brown, mi suegro!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) claro, el Capitán Brown! Hace mucho que no lo veía señor!

(Arthur) decidí venir a este absurdo juicio en cuanto George Johnson me aviso de todo lo que estaba pasando por orden de la señora Elroy! (viéndola) ahora puedes explicarme que es todo este absurdo Eliza? Como es eso que estas demandando a Anthony?

(Philip) Capitán si nos acompaña al pequeño salón que tengo aquí apartado podremos explicarle que es lo que está pasando!

(Arthur) (Tomando el brazo de Eliza) vamos entonces que aun debo ver a mi hijo!

(Eliza) (Alterada) por favor no hable con Anthony! (desesperada) seguramente él le diré cualquier mentira para echarme la culpa a mí!

(Arthur) yo debo hablar con el Eliza!

(Eliza) (Desmayándose) por favor!

Arthur tomo en brazos a Eliza y la llevo hasta la pequeña sala que Philip había conseguido que les asignaran y Arthur coloco a Eliza en el pequeño diván que había en ese saloncito. Después de escuchar a Philip y observar a la desmayada Eliza el capitán Brown salió de allí para buscar a su hijo. Aun no podía creer que Anthony se hubiera atrevido a serle infiel a su nuera que era toda una dama y precisamente con la mejor amiga de Eliza. Eso para él era algo inconcebible ya que él conocía muy bien a Luisa Hamilton y no podía creer que su hijo se hubiera atrevido a hacer todo lo que Philip le había dicho. En cuanto el caballero salió de la salita Eliza abrió los ojos aliviada, por un momento pensó que su falso desmayo no había sido lo suficientemente convincente ante su suegro pero ahora podía estar más tranquila porque él se había marchado indignado y muy molesto en contra de su hijo. Seguramente en este momento lo iría a buscar para reclamarle a Anthony el haber despreciado y engañado a una dama como lo era ella. Philip estaba feliz de ver la habilidad que había tenido la muchacha para engañar a su suegro que de seguro la apoyaría hasta el final. En la oficina del juez este descansaba unos momentos cuando su amigo Henry Lancaster llego a visitarlo, después de hacerlo pasar y servirle un café para que lo acompañara se sentó a escuchar lo que este venía a decirle.

(Juez) (Sonriendo tranquilo) ahora que ya tienes tu café podrías decirme a que se debe tu visita? Es muy extraño que me visites en mi oficina!

(Henry) (Serio) creo que sabes muy bien a los que vengo David!

(Juez) (Serio) en cuanto vi a tu hijo en mi sala y de que se trataba el caso me imagine que tarde o temprano recibiría tu visita!

(Henry) (Serio) bueno amigo, si ya sabes por qué vine quiero que me des tu opinión en este caso! Crees que Philip tenga oportunidad de ganar?

(Juez) No puedo decirte mi opinión con respecto a esto porque no soy yo quien decidirá si no el jurado!

(Henry) el jurado solo le dará la razón a uno de ellos pero tú tienes el poder de revertir su decisión y dictaminar que se hará al final así que no me digas que no puedes decirme lo que necesito saber!

(Juez) (Serio) y que vienes a pedirme? Que le dé la razón a tu hijo? Sabes muy bien que no lo hare!

(Henry) nunca te pediría eso David, solo quiero que me digas como ves el panorama de todo!

(Juez) (serio) lo único que puedo decirte es que si el señor Brown quiere ganar este juicio y quedar intacto tendrá que presentar un testigo muy bueno que tenga pruebas de peso por que hasta ahora no ha hecho más que presentar acusaciones y testigos que no tienen más peso que el de su palabra en contra de la dama que tu hijo defiende! (viendo la sonrisa de Henry) y eso puede suceder en cualquier momento por que el señor Andley es una persona íntegra y de mucho peso que puede influir en el jurado!

(Henry) yo no le temo al testimonio de William Andley porque Philip puede probar que desde un principio el estuvo en desacuerdo con la boda de su sobrino con la señora y eso bastara para que su palabra no tenga tanto peso como tú crees!

(Juez) por el bien de tu hijo espero que tengas razón!

(Henry) eso es todo lo que dirás?

(Juez) que mas quieres que te diga?

(Henry) que si es necesario apoyaras a mi hijo y su cliente!

(Juez) no te parece que eso es demasiado! Como broma creo que ya te estás pasando del límite!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) sabia que te pondrías nervioso!

(Juez) (Serio) creo que será mejor que te vayas Henry! En unos minutos más debo regresar a la sala para continuar el proceso y no puedo llegar tarde!

(Henry) (Saliendo) espero que consideres lo que te pedí! Son muchas cosas las que me debes!

(Juez) (Molesto) que te vaya bien Henry!

El juez se dejo caer sobre su sillón al quedarse a solas, se sentía molesto por haber aceptado la visita de su supuesto amigo en esos momentos. Por una parte Henry tenía razón, el le debía muchos favores por las incontables veces que le había ayudado pero su integridad también estaba de por medio y nunca antes había tenido que sopesar su integridad con su gratitud. Se sentía molesto y agobiado, por unos minutos se hundió en su sillón cerrando los ojos para despejar su mente antes de que llegara el momento de volver a la sala. En una pequeña sala al otro lado del corredor el capitán Arthur Brown entraba para encontrar a su hijo en compañía de sus dos abogados, a Terry lo había conocido hacia un tiempo pero a la esposa de William aun no la había conocido y realmente en ese momento lo único que lo llevaba a esa sala era su hijo. Sin decir una palabra se acerco hasta donde Anthony lo esperaba de pie y con la mirada fría se acerco a su hijo propinándole una sonora bofetada. Anthony solo le devolvió una mirada desafiante a su padre como nunca antes se había animado a mirarle y sin decir nada volvió a sentarse junto a Alyson con quien sin decir nada comenzó a revisar los papeles que habían estado revisando hasta el momento. Terry se acerco a donde el capitán estaba y sin ningún temor lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a la puerta.

(Arthur) (Soltándose) será mejor que me suelte señor!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no hasta que lo saque de aquí! (molesto) no creo que este sea el momento paraqué usted vea a su hijo! El debe estar tranquilo para enfrentar a la mujerzuela esa con la que usted lo caso!

(Arthur) (Furioso) no le permito que se exprese de esa forma de mi nuera)

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lamento mucho la forma en que me exprese de ella pero mi padre me enseño a llamar a las personas como corresponde que les llame y Eliza no es más que una mujerzuela barata que tuvo la suerte de casarse con un hombre integro como lo es Anthony! (abriéndole la puerta) si usted difiera en algo con mi opinión lo invito a que me demuestre lo contrario, buen día!

Terry cerro de un portazo la puerta casi dándole en las narices al capitán quien furioso se dio la vuelta para toparse de frente con Albert quien en ese momento pensaba entrar a sacarlo aun que fuera por la fuerza de aquella sala en donde su hijo y sus abogados se preparaban para la siguiente fase del proceso. Arthur vio la mirada casi congelada de Albert encima de él y por un momento se sintió intimidado. Siempre había respetado a su cuñado porque sabía que era un hombre integro y de carácter fuerte pero no pensaba dejarse intimidar en ese momento y menos cuando estaba dispuesto a ponerle un alto al proceso de divorcio después de ir a buscar y poner en su lugar a la mujerzuela con la que su hijo había engañado a su esposa. Estaba a punto de pasar junto a Albert para ir en busca de Luisa cuando la voz de Albert lo detuvo.

(Albert) a donde crees que vas?

(Arthur) (Viéndolo) a ocuparme de poner las cosas en claro!

(Albert) (Deteniéndolo) no vas a ir a ninguna parte! Si le pedí a George que te avisara era para que estuvieras presente no para que intervinieras!

(Arthur) no permitiré que mi hijo se divorcie de Eliza!

(Albert) (Apretándole el brazo del que lo sujetaba) tú no tienes nada que hacer más que estar presente y apoyar a tu hijo! No vas a ir a ningún otro lugar que no sea a esa sala en donde te sentaras y veras porque yo no quería ese matrimonio!

(Arthur) (Desafiante) no soy un Andley al que puedas ordenarle nada! Te recuerdo que no eres más que mi Ex cuñado y no tengo por qué obedecerte William!

(Albert) (Acercándose) no es una orden la que estoy dándote Arthur! Solo te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que Pauna hiso hasta el último día de su vida! (casi pegando su nariz con la de él) apoyar a su hijo por que él era lo más importante para ella y no permitiré que tu sigas obligándolo a vivir como a ti se te pega la gana!

(Arthur) solo quiero evitar que mi hijo cometa un error!

(Albert) entonces quédate a ver qué es lo que pasa! Es mi turno en el estrado y quiero que te quedes a ver el resto del proceso!

(Arthur) (Soltándose) que es lo que tienes tú que decir en este proceso!

(Albert) (Viendo la puerta abrirse de nuevo) espero que te quedes para averiguarlo! (viendo a Anthony salir) tu hijo necesita todo el apoyo que puedas darle en este momento!

(Arthur) (Viendo a Anthony) cuando esto termine espero que me den una muy buena explicación de todo esto!

(Albert) cuando esto termine espero que no necesites más explicaciones!

En silencio todos se dirigieron de vuelta a la salda en donde el juez no tardaría en dar por iniciada la audiencia una vez más. Para sorpresa de Arthur una Eliza muy repuesta entro junto a su abogado y tomo asiento en donde antes habían estado. De inmediato que el juez volvió a la sala Albert fue llamado al estrado mientras Eliza comenzaba a retorcerse las manos bajo la mesa, estaba más nerviosa que hacía unos momentos pero Philip le había dicho que no debía mostrarlo o perderían credibilidad ante el jurado y eso podía afectarle. Albert se veía sereno y muy concentrado cuando presto el juramento reglamentario y luego vio como Alyson se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia él. Al verla acercarse contuvo la respiración intentando concentrarse pues por un momento había visto lo sensual que le parecía esa visión que tenia frente a él, su esposa en ese momento le parecía la mujer mas sensual que había visto. Respiro profundo y se concentro de nuevo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Alyson se paro frente a él con mirada serena con una carpeta en la mano la cual entrego a Albert en ese momento.

(Alyson) señor Andley, podría decirnos si estas son las fotografías que usted le proporciono a la defensa?

(Albert) (Abriendo la carpeta) estas son!

(Alyson) señor Andley, podría por favor explicar a la corte porque tenía usted estas fotografías?

(Albert) para nadie ha sido un secreto que nunca estuve de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre mis sobrinos pero siempre respete la decisiones de Anthony! Nunca me metí en ese matrimonio de ninguna forma!

(Philip) (Interrumpiendo) señor juez, mi cliente desea que se tome en cuenta todo lo que el señor Andley a dicho hasta ahora! Claramente el señor Andley ha admitido que no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio de mi clienta con el señor Brown!

(Juez) (Serio) aun no es su turno abogado!

(Alyson) (Seria) solicito a la corte que advierta al abogado Lancaster a abstenerse de interrumpir a los testigos de la defensa hasta que sea su turno!

(Juez) (Serio) a lugar la solicitud! El abogado de la fiscalía deberá abstenerse de hacer cualquier comentario hasta que sea su turno de interrogar al testigo!

(Philip) (Furioso) la fiscalía se disculpa con la corte señor Juez!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al verlo sentarse de nuevo) prosiga señor Andley!

(Albert) (Sereno) el día del matrimonio de mi hija Candy hace unos meses fue un día antes de que saliera a un viaje muy importante! Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando algo llamo mi atención!

(Alyson) (Interesada) podría decirnos que fue eso que llamo tanto su atención?

(Albert) vi a mi sobrina salir del establo acompañada del señor Larabe! Los dos iban con una actitud sospechosa por lo que llamaron mi atención y me acerque un poco para ver si realmente se trataba de ellos!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Eliza) y pudo constatar sus sospechas?

(Albert) (asintiendo) en efecto, me di cuenta que mi sobrina llevaba el cabello llenos de heno al igual que la ropa y que el señor Larabe se encontraba en la misma condición, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi como mi sobrina se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba en los labios de una forma por demás descarada!

(Alyson) (Seria) fue entonces que decidió mandarla a seguir?

(Albert) (Serio) realmente me quede asombrado por la actitud de mi sobrina y en vista de que no podía suspender mi viaje le encargue a mi socio el señor Johnson que se hiciera cargo de conseguir información de lo que mi sobrina estaba haciendo a escondidas de su esposo!

(Alyson) fue así que consiguieron las fotografías! Y descubrieron algo más?

(Albert) (Serio) lamentablemente si! Descubrimos que no solamente ella lo había estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo como los testigos de la defensa aseguraron!

(Philip) protesto, la abogada está manipulando al testigo para que diga todo lo que está diciendo!

(Juez) no ha lugar la protesta el testigo puede continuar con su declaración!

(Albert) (Serio) también descubrimos que mi sobrino comenzó una relación con la señorita Luisa Hamilton hace unos meses y que de esa relación a resultado el hijo que la señorita Hamilton espera en este momento!

(Alyson) y usted está de acuerdo con la relación de su sobrino con la señorita Hamilton?

(Albert) (Negando) en ningún momento he estado de acuerdo con dicha relación y se lo he hecho saber a mi sobrino desde el principio pero no puedo tomar decisiones por él y no me corresponde intervenir mas allá de lo que debo como familia! El y la señorita Hamilton no tienen que pedir mi aprobación para hacer lo que hacen porque no son unos niños!

(Alyson) (Seria) muchas gracias por su testimonio señor Andley! No tengo más preguntas su señoría!

(Juez) (Viendo a Philip) su turno abogado!

(Philip) (Serio) señor Andley! Si realmente usted sospechaba que mi cliente le era infiel a su esposo, porque no le ordeno a su socio que tomara fotografías en donde pudieran comprobar las supuestas infidelidades de mi cliente?

(Albert) (Serio) porque soy un caballero y nunca me atrevería a pagarle a alguien por tomarle fotografías pornográficas a mi sobrina mientras sostenía relaciones con sus amantes!

(Philip) (Serio) no será más bien que usted si quería fotografías mas especificas y en vista de que no había nada más que fotografiar que esas apariciones en sociedad en donde mi cliente aparece con caballeros que ella consideraba sus amigos y usted decidió darles el contexto que quiso para justificar las actitudes de su sobrino quien si le estaba siendo infiel a mi cliente?

(Albert) (Serio) yo nunca le he dado el contexto equivocado a nada de esto abogado y usted menos que nadie puede decir que mi moral y mi integridad llegan a niveles tan bajos! Yo nunca pretendí que esas fotografías salieran a la luz pública pero en vista de que mi sobrina decidió hacer toda esta parodia después de haber atacado a la señorita Hamilton no tuve más remedio que entregárselas a mi sobrino para que tuviera como defenderse de los ataques absurdos que ella le lanzo!

(Philip) mi cliente no ha atacado a nadie señor Andley! Y me parece inmoral de su parte venir a esta corte a dar testimonios que vienen al caso!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que aquí los únicos inmorales son usted y su cliente, no le parece?

(Philip) (Sudando frio al ver la mirada penetrante de Albert) no tengo más pregustas para el testigo!

(Juez) pude bajar del estrado señor Andley!

Philip camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento una vez más junto a Eliza, se veía contrariado, por un momento le había parecido que Albert estaba a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos que sabía que él y Eliza tenían una relación. Eso sería fatal para los dos y necesitaba saber si Eliza estaba enterada o sospechaba que su familia sabía algo de lo que había entre ellos. Con cuidado se inclino un poco para poder preguntarle mientras Albert bajaba del estrado.

(Philip) (Serio) tu familia sabe de lo nuestro?

(Eliza) (Contrariada) claro que no! Si lo supieran el tío lo hubiera dicho en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad!

(Philip) (Nervioso) por un momento creí que lo diría! Por eso no quise seguir interrogándolo!

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) vas a llamarme al estrado?

(Philip) si queremos que el jurado este de parte debes hacer todo lo que acordamos! Estas lista?

(Eliza) (Asintiendo) estoy lista!

(Philip) (Levantándose) señor juez, llamo a la señora Eliza Brown al estrado!

Eliza paso al estrado bajo la mirada de Anthony quien ahora la veía con un dejo de desprecio al verla tan frívola y falsa mientras ella tomaba el juramento y se sentaba aun sollozando aun ante el juez y los del jurado que parecían simpatizar ante el llanto fingido de la dama frente a ellos. Philip se acerco a ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo como tanto lo habían ensayado y Eliza sollozando lo acepto para limpiarse elegantemente las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier comento.

(Philip) señora Brown, podría usted describir su matrimonio para la corte!

(Eliza) (Serena) mi matrimonio fue lo más importante que me ha pasado! Desde niña siempre estuve enamorada de mi esposo! Cuando nos comprometimos para mí fue el momento más feliz que he vivido!

(Philip) entonces su matrimonio era algo que usted siempre anhelo!

(Eliza) claro que si, Anthony siempre fue el hombre que yo quería para casarme! (sollozando) toda mi vida soñé con el momento de que él me pidiera que me casara con él y cuando lo hiso fue el día mas feliz de mi vida! (llorando) no entiendo en que me equivoque para que llegáramos a esto!

(Philip) (Sereno) por favor señora, tranquilícese y díganos cómo fue que tomo la decisión de separarse de su esposo?

(Eliza) (Hipando) la verdad es que no sé ni cómo tuve fuerzas para tomar esta decisión! Tal vez porque ya estaba cansada de tanto desprecio del cual he sido víctima desde que me case con Anthony!

(Philip) (Serio) desprecio?

(Eliza) no al principio claro! Anthony al principio siempre fue muy atento conmigo, pero después de unos meses cambio! Comenzó a ponerse frio conmigo y casi no le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa! Siempre prefería pasar el tiempo en la oficina o en Lakewood donde tiene un sembradillo de rosas!

(Philip) entonces el comenzó a ignorarla!

(Eliza) al principio no me importo porque siempre he sabido que a él le apasionan sus rosas y trate de comprenderlo! Pero poco a poco comenzó a comportarse frio conmigo!

(Philip) de qué forma?

(Eliza) (Llorando) el ya no quería tener relaciones conmigo! Siempre decía que estaba cansado y yo de tonta siempre lo comprendí! Nunca imagine que era porque estaba engañándome con mi mejor amiga!

(Philip) (Observo la reacción de las damas del jurado y sonrió) que hiso usted cuando descubrió el engaño?

(Eliza) (Llorando) lo único que podía hacer! Lo saque de casa y comencé este proceso! Yo no podía seguir soportando que él me humillara más de lo que lo había hecho!

(Philip) y cómo fue que el reacciono ante eso?

(Eliza) (Llorando desconsolada) salió corriendo a buscar a su amante!

El jurado estaba completamente asombrado ante las palabras que Eliza acababa de decir, ninguno podía creer el descaro de Anthony y menos que nadie el padre de él no podía seguir soportando todo aquello que estaba escuchando, estaba sentado junto a Albert y Emilia Elroy con las manos completamente apretadas en dos puños y apunto de levantarse y abandonar la sala. La tía solamente pudo poner una de sus manos sobre las de él y cuando el volteo a verla pudo ver el dolor que había en ellos pero también algo más que lo dejo completamente desconcertado, en la mirada de la tía Elroy había calma, algo que él nunca se imagino ver en ella en un momento como ese. Tomando aire intento relajarse mientras en el estrado Philip le daba paso a Alyson y dejaba a Eliza para que fuera interrogada por ella. Alyson camino hacia Eliza con un vaso de agua en la mano. Después de entregárselo para que tomara un poco de agua y se calmara comenzó a interrogarla.

(Alyson) (Serena) señora Leegan!

(Eliza) (Seria) Brown, soy la señora Brown!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es verdad, perdone usted! Señora Brown, podría usted explicarle a la corte como fue que se dio cuenta de que el señor Brown la engañaba?

(Eliza) yo, lo seguí una noche porque necesitaba hablar con él! Acabábamos de tener una reunión en casa del tío William y discutimos un poco así que yo decidí irme a casa pero me sentía muy mal y no había podido arrancar mi coche aun cuando lo vi salir y subir a su auto, entonces decidí que quería aclarar las cosas con él y decidí seguirlo pensando que él se dirigía a nuestra casa!

(Alyson) (Caminando seria) y no era a su casa a donde él se dirigía?

(Eliza) (Negando) al principio creí que tal vez iba a buscar a algún amigo pero luego me di cuenta que estábamos rumbo a la casa de mi amiga Luisa!

(Alyson) (Seria) y que sucedió cuando llegaron a esa casa?

Philip sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, hasta ahora parecía que la curiosidad de su linda hermanastra lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que el jurado viera con mejores ojos a Eliza y eso lo complacía enormemente.

(Eliza) por un momento pensé que él estaba preocupado y la buscaba a ella para pedirle algún consejo porque ella era mi mejor amiga pero….

(Alyson) pero qué?

(Eliza) pero en cuanto ella abrió la puerta se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse descaradamente en la puerta de su casa! (llorando) jamás me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida!

(Alyson) entonces usted vio cuando la señorita se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo y usted no hiso nada?

(Eliza) (Seria) por supuesto que no hice nada! Yo nunca me rebajaría de esa forma!

(Alyson) usted quiere decir que en ese momento, cuando su esposo estaba en los brazos de otra mujer, besándola apasionadamente, usted se quedo allí de lo más tranquila? Acaso no sintió rabia ante lo que estaba viendo? No sintió el impulso de ponerle un alto a todo aquello? Solamente se quedo allí, observando como el hombre de sus sueños, aquel hombre que tanto amaba y con el cual había soñado toda la vida besaba apasionado a otra mujer que no era usted?

(Philip) protesto, la defensa está atacando a la testigo con suposiciones!

(Juez) a lugar la propuesta, la abogada de la defensa debe abstenerse a atacar a la testigo!

(Alyson) lo siento señor juez, solo intento saber que era lo que la señora Brown sintió en el momento que descubrió el engaño de su esposo con su mejor amiga!

(Juez) la testigo deberá contestar a esa pregunta!

(Eliza) claro que me sentía con el impulso de ir a descubrirlos!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero no lo hiso! (curiosa) Porque no lo hiso?

(Eliza) (Altiva) no pensaba rebajarme a su nivel! No quería que los dos se burlaran de mí viéndome humillada!

(Alyson) y entonces qué fue lo que hiso?

(Eliza) volví a mi auto y me senté a esperar!

(Alyson) y que fue lo que esperaba?

(Eliza) quería ver cuánto tiempo tardaría mi esposo en salir de aquel lugar!

(Alyson) y tardo mucho?

(Eliza) (Viendo a Philip serio) si, tardo mucho!

(Alyson) (Seria) mucho, mucho? O solo mucho?

(Eliza) (Seria) lo suficiente para hacer sus cochinadas con ella!

(Alyson) (Haciendo una mueca de sorpresa) entonces usted estuvo afuera todo ese tiempo?

(Eliza) (Cansada) así es!

(alyson9 (caminando frente a ella) como a qué hora lo vio salir de la casa de su amiga?

(Eliza) era muy tarde no puedo recordar que hora era exactamente!

(Alyson) y entonces usted lo vio salir!

(Eliza) (Fastidiada) si, lo vi salir!

(Alyson) (Curiosa) y decidió seguirlo de nuevo?

(Eliza) (Bajando la cabeza) no, no quise seguirlo de nuevo, preferí irme a casa!

(Alyson) (Curiosa) solo así? De pronto lo vio salir de la casa de su amante y subir a su auto y usted decidió ir a casa? Está segura de eso? Acaso no es verdad que usted al ver que su esposo se había marchado, bajo del auto y se dirigió a casa de su amiga para reclamarle el que ella hubiera traicionado su confianza y la amistad que usted le había dado convirtiéndose en la amante de su esposo?

(Eliza) (Molesta) claro que le reclame! Necesitaba saber porque ella me había hecho esto después de todo lo que yo había hecho por ella!

(Alyson) y de qué forma le reclamo?

(Philip) protesto, esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso su señoría!

(Alyson) solo quiero que la corte escuche toda la historia señor juez!

(Juez) la testigo debe responder! No ha lugar a la protesta!

(Alyson) de qué forma le reclamo a su amiga el que la hubiera traicionado de esa forma?

(Eliza) (Seria) fui hasta la puerta de su casa y toque, ella me vio sorprendida por estar a esa hora allí y de inmediato supo que la había descubierto!

(Alyson) y entonces usted que hiso?

(Eliza) le reclame, ella lo negó todo así que le dije que la había visto!

(Alyson) y ella lo negó?

(Eliza) no, no lo negó! (llorando) Se burlo de mí, me dijo que ella y mi esposo tenían mucho tiempo con esa relación y que no pensaba dejarlo!

(Alyson) y usted que hiso?

(Eliza) (Llorando desconsolada) yo, yo no pude contenerme y le di una bofetada antes de irme!

(Alyson) (Curiosa) solamente una bofetada?

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) o dos, no lo recuerdo bien!

(Alyson) (Seria) no será que no lo recuerda bien porque le conviene?

(Philip) protesto!

(Alyson) (Seria) no será que la verdad es que su amiga estaba avergonzada por que usted la había descubierto y al ver que ella se sentía culpable usted aprovecho para golpearla salvajemente hasta que se canso y luego de dejarla inconsciente en la sala de su casa usted salió corriendo de allí al darse cuenta del delito que había cometido en contra de ella!

(Philip) protesto!

(Juez) la abogado debe restringirse en su vocabulario!

(Alyson) (Casi gritando) acaso no es verdad que después de que usted se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo de la casa de su amiga a buscar la ayuda de su abogado para que este le aconsejara que debía sacar a su esposo de la casa y levantar una demanda de divorcio antes de que todos descubrieran que usted casi había provocado que su amiga perdiera al hijo que ella espera de su esposo? No fue así como sucedieron las cosas?

(Philip) protesto!

(Juez) abogada retire esa acusación, la testigo no tiene por qué contestarla!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) no fue así? No fue así como ocurrieron las cosas esa noche?

(Eliza) (Ofuscada) Si! Yo la golpeé por traidora! Ella nunca debió atreverse a traicionarme de esa forma!

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante el repentino ataque de histeria de Eliza ante las acusaciones de Alyson quien al escuchar esa declaración simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar en la mesa de la defensa mientras Philip se había dejado caer en la silla después de que todos escucharan a Eliza aceptar aquella acusación.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 35: **Resoluciones**

Yajaira 


	35. Chapter 35

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 35**

**Resoluciones**

Alyson camino hasta donde Terry la veía sonriendo complacido ente lo que acababan de lograr, Anthony se veía preocupado por lo que Eliza acababa de confesar pues sabia que eso podría traerle consecuencias y a pesar de todo el no quería que le pasara nada. Alyson temblaba levemente casi imperceptible, jamás había creído ser capaz de atacar a alguien de la forma que lo acababa de hacer con Eliza, de reojo vio cuando Philip se levantaba de su asiento una vez mas y caminaba hacia donde Eliza seguía asombrada ante lo que había dicho, las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Eliza en ese momento eran de rabia y asombro ante lo que había confesado. Ese momento era el que Philip debía aprovechar para volver las cosas a su cause y no dejar que la estúpida confesión de Eliza echara por el suelo lo bien que iban antes de aquella confesión. Haciendo su mejor actuación profesional tomo aire y se dirigió al jurado.

(Philip) (Serio) evidentemente el jurado podrá ver el estado de estrés emocional en el que se encuentra mi cliente! (viendo a Alyson) la abogada Stewart ha sabido aprovechar muy bien la situación presionando a mi cliente hasta que ella perdiera la compostura que siempre la caracteriza! Realmente se lo agradezco! (viendo a Eliza) Esta a sido una oportunidad para demostrarle al jurado y a la corte el daño emocional que le ha causado a mi cliente el engaño de su esposo!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) como?

(Philip) la señora Brown simplemente fue victima de sus nervios esa noche, pero era de esperase después de que había escuchado a esa mujer confesar tan descaradamente que era la amante del señor Brown! (viéndola) señora Brown, podría decirle usted a la corte, que fue lo que sintió, cuando esa mujer descaradamente confeso que era la amante de sus esposo?

(Eliza) (Sollozando) yo, yo!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso no es verdad que usted se sitio destrozada al ver que esa mujer que se decía su amiga la había traicionado de tan vil forma?

(Eliza) (Llorando) Por favor! No ve que me duele recordar que mí mas querida amiga me traiciono sin importarle lo mucho que la quería!

(Philip) (Suspirando) lo lamento mucho señora Brown, no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal! (viendo al juez) creo que no tengo más preguntas para la testigo!

(Juez) (Viendo a la defensa) la defensa desea agregar algo más?

(Alyson) la defensa descansa su señoría!

Eliza se levanto elegantemente mientras aun sostenía el pañuelo que Philip le había dado y tomo asiento una vez más junto a su abogado. El momento que Anthony mas temía había llegado, por ningún motivo quería perjudicar a Eliza con sus declaraciones, pero después de haber escuchado el descaro con el que Philip la había hecho ver ante todos como una simple mujer a la que los nervios la habían hecho actuar de la manera tan salvaje con Luisa no sabía si iba a poder contenerse de decir todo lo que en silencio venia pensando desde hacía mucho. Alyson se levanto y después de pedir que Anthony fuera llamado a declarar y escuchar su juramentación camino hacia el lentamente, quería darle tiempo al jurado de ver al joven sentado en el estrado.

(Alyson) (Seria) señor Brown, podría decirnos cuando fue que usted se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo engañaba?

(Philip) protesto, la señora Brown no es la que está siendo acusada de adulterio en esta corte!

(Alyson) pensé que estábamos aquí para solucionar el asunto de la repartición de bienes y el divorcio de los señores Brown, por lo que creo prudente que se sepan las dos versiones de la historia!

(Juez) no ha lugar la protesta! Señor Brown conteste la pregunta!

(Anthony) (Serio) fue durante la recepción de bodas de mi prima Candy y su esposo Terry! Eliza se había desmayado y habíamos tenido que llevarla a descansar para poder proseguir con la boda!

(Alyson) fue durante la fiesta que usted se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacia a sus espaldas?

(Philip) protesto!

(Terry) (De pie) su señoría, si el abogado de la señora Brown sigue protestando cada vez que mi colega hace una pregunta esto no va a terminar nunca! La defensa protesta ante las interrupciones de la fiscalía!

(Juez) el abogado de la fiscalía deberá esperar su turno para preguntar al testigo y no podrá interrumpir de nuevo a la defensa!

(Alyson) gracias señor juez! Continúe señor Brown!

(Anthony) (Recordando) Todos estábamos en la fiesta y yo quise ver si Eliza seguía sintiéndose mal! Cuando iba pasando por las caballerizas escuche unos ruidos que llamaron mi atención y me acerque a..

(Eliza) protesto!

Todos voltearon a ver a Eliza quien estaba de pie junto a su muy confundido abogado, la joven señora Brown respiraba agitada con el rostro pálido a punto de perder el conocimiento una vez más. Alyson sonrío ante la pérdida de control que había tenido Eliza ante todos. Philip se puso de pie de inmediato haciendo que ella se sentara antes de que el juez les impusiera una sanción ante aquel atrevimiento, después de excusar a su cliente tomo asiento viéndose muy confundido mientras se acercaba a ella para tranquilizarla asegurándole que nada de lo que Anthony dijera seria valido después de que él lo interrogara. Alyson volvió a su lugar junto al testigo para que siguieran con lo que estaban antes de la interrupción.

(Alyson) continúe señor Brown!

(Anthony) (Bajando la mirada)me acerque al establo y encontré a mi esposa acompañada de otro hombre!

(Alyson) (Seria) podría usted decirnos quien era ese hombre?

(Anthony) Steve Larabe!

(Alyson) (Seria) alguna vez antes de esa ocasión, tuvo usted alguna sospecha de las infidelidades de su esposa?

(Anthony) (Dolido) desde que Eliza y yo nos casamos (haciendo una pausa) siempre tuve que defenderla de mi familia y de algunos amigos del club que hablaban mal de ella!

(Alyson) que era lo que su familia le decía señor Brown?

(Anthony) me decían que Eliza me era infiel y que debía ponerle fin a mi matrimonio o algún día me arrepentiría!

(Alyson) y usted que hacia?

(Anthony) siempre la defendí! (viéndola) ella era mi esposa y yo no quería, no podía desconfiar de ella porque quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara!

(Alyson) (Seria) usted la amaba?

(Anthony) aun principio creo que solo le tenía cariño! Después de unos meses casado con ella llegue a amarla más de lo que jamás pensé que lo haría!

(Eliza) (Susurrando) Anthony me amaba!

(Anthony) perdí a casi todos mis amigos, defendiendo el honor de mi esposa! Yo no podía siquiera pensar que ella me era infiel porque yo la amaba y la creía la mujer más digna y educada! (sonriendo triste) fui un estúpido al creerlo!

(Alyson) como comenzó su relación con la amiga de su esposa?

(Anthony) en los últimos meses Eliza se había comportado un poco extraña y siempre me decía que estaba con su amiga Luisa o que iba a encontrarse con ella, pero en algunas ocasiones Luisa iba a nuestro departamento a buscarla y Eliza siempre me decía que se había entretenido con otras amigas y sin darnos cuenta Luisa y yo comenzamos a hacernos amigos!

(Alyson) cuando inicio su relación con la Luisa?

(Anthony) fue la noche de la fiesta cuando encontré a Eliza en la caballeriza con Steve! Desde hacia unas semanas que yo había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por Luisa pero nunca se lo dije hasta esa noche! Nunca pensé en decírselo porque a pesar de todo yo estaba casado con Eliza y la respetaba! (bajando la mirada) yo no me sentía nada bien después de haber visto todo aquello en la caballeriza y Luisa se había dado cuenta, ella corrió a ver como estaba y al verme tan mal me abrazo (cerrando los ojos) no sé ni cómo sucedió, cuando sentí la tenía entre mis brazos y yo la estaba besando! Los dos estábamos sorprendidos y disculpándonos cuando de pronto (sonriendo) ella me confesó que me amaba y salió corriendo avergonzada! Yo la seguí por que temía que ella fuera a cometer alguna locura y la lleve a su casa! (levantando la mirada) desde ese día Luisa y yo comenzamos a vernos!

(Alyson) usted sabia de la relación de su esposa con los testigos que se presentaron aquí este día?

(Anthony) (Negando) nunca supe de ellos!

(Alyson) Luisa nunca se los menciono?

(Anthony) ella nunca ha querido hablar mal de Eliza! Y yo prefiero respetar esa actitud en ella!

(Alyson) muchas gracias señor Brown! (viéndolo) su testigo abogado!

(Philip) (Serio) señor Brown, no voy a tomar mucho de su tiempo así que solo le hare un par de preguntas! (sonriéndole burlón) No le parece que corrió a los brazos de otra mujer en cuanto descubrió que su esposa supuestamente lo engañaba?

(Anthony) (Serio) si, tal vez fue un poco apresurado!

(Philip) (Serio) no sintió ningún remordimiento? No se puso a pensar que estaba traicionando a su esposa con la mejor amiga que ella tenía?

(Anthony) (Bajando la mirada) si, sentí mucho remordimiento!

(Philip) por lo menos lo admite!

(Anthony) (Enojado) sentí remordimiento hasta que la escuche entrar a casa de Luisa a las dos de la madrugada a pedirle que si yo le preguntaba le dijera que ella había dormido en casa de Luisa esa noche y luego escucharla decirle descaradamente a su amiga que pasaría la noche con Charles otro de sus amantes!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) eras tú! El del smoking en casa de Luisa eras tú esa noche?

(Anthony) (Serio) era yo Eliza! Te escuche desde la recamara y te lo agradecí no te imaginas cuanto! Me quitaste de encima todo el remordimiento que sentía por haberte traicionado con la mujer que amo! (viéndola bajar la mirada) porque me hiciste esto Eliza? Porque no hablaste de frente conmigo cuando descubriste lo mío con Luisa? Porque tenias que demandarme de esta forma?

(Philip) contrólese señor Brown! Aun no he terminado con usted!

(Anthony) (Serio) no pienso contestar ninguna mas de sus preguntas!

(Philip) señor juez, deseo que la corta advierta al señor Brown que debe contestar a las preguntas de la fiscalía!

(Juez) señor Brown la corte le recuerda que usted está bajo juramento y debe contestar a todas las preguntas que le haga el abogado Lancaster!

(Anthony) (Viéndola) como te atreviste Eliza? Como te atreviste a traerme a un juicio en donde tu amante es el que te defiende?

(Philip) (Pálido) protesto señor juez, el señor Brown solo está buscando la forma de escaparse de mis preguntas recurriendo a un método sucio para confundir a la corte!

(Anthony) acaso vas a negar que eres el nuevo amante de mi esposa? Eres un miserable descarado al presentarte en esta corte a acusarme de adulterio cuanto llevas varios meses de amante de Eliza!

(Juez) (ante la murmuración de todos) orden! Orden en la sala!

Alyson y Terry al igual que el resto de la familia estaban asombrados ante las reacciones que había tenido Anthony en esos momentos, nunca imaginaron que Anthony se atreviera a hacer esas declaraciones, pero frente a ellos Anthony seguía con la mirada clavada en los castaños ojos de Eliza mientras esta temblaba de rabia al verse descubierta ante toda la familia. Arthur estaba completamente aturdido ante aquellas declaraciones, si aún seguía sentado era porque Albert lo sostenía del hombro y la tía Elroy le había tomado la mano. El juez estaba realmente aturdido ante aquellas últimas declaraciones, estaba a punto de llamar a los abogados a su oficina para solucionar este nuevo asunto que se había presentado, cuando Terry y Alyson después de haber discutido algo en secreto se levantaron al mismo tiempo para dirigirse a la corte.

(Terry) señor juez, la defensa desea que estas nuevas evidencias sean agregadas a las que ha proporcionado!

(Elroy) (Susurrando) esto se está convirtiendo en un circo William has algo!

(Albert) (Preocupado) lo lamento tía, pero no puedo hacer nada! Intente que Eliza no llevara las cosas tan lejos y ella no quiso!

(Arthur) (Desconcertado) como fuimos capaces de casar a mi hijo con esa mujer?

(Elroy) (Triste) nos engaño a todos Arthur! Eliza nunca fue la dama que creímos que era!

(Philip) (Nervioso) señor juez, protesto antes las falsas acusaciones que el señor Brown está haciendo en contra de mi cliente y de mi persona! El señor Brown solamente intenta desviar la atención de la corte utilizando argumentos que no puede sustanciar, ensuciando mi nombre y el de su esposa! En ningún momento yo he tenido nada que ver con mi cliente!

(Alyson) (Desafiante) señor juez!

(Juez) (Dando un golpe con el martillo) basta, esta corte entra en receso! (levantándose) los abogados a mi oficina! Ahora!

El juez salió de la sala seguido de inmediato por los tres abogados dejando aun en el estrado a Anthony quien permanecía en silencio con la mirada hacia donde su padre estaba sentado y quien en ese momento lo veía con una mirada completamente diferente a la que le había mostrado después de abofetearlo. Sarah Leegan se encontraba con la cabeza completamente agachada sin atreverse a voltear a ver a nadie mientras Niel se había acercado a donde estaba Eliza llorando para ofrecerle su pañuelo, de reojo le dirigió una mirada a Anthony que seguía esperando el regreso del juez y después volvió junto a su madre quien lloraba avergonzada por todo lo que estaba pasando. En la oficina del juez, Philip intentaba controlar las cosas que de un momento a otro se le habían salido de las manos ante las declaraciones que Anthony había hecho en la sala. El juez se encontraba sumamente disgustado por el circo que se había formado en su sala y no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerando todo aquel desorden.

(Juez) (Aflojándose la corbata) abogados esto no puede seguir así! (viéndolo) y así pretendía usted tener a la prensa dentro de mi sala?

(Philip) señor juez todo esto no es más que una artimaña de la defensa para ganar simpatía ante el jurado! Yo no tengo ni tendré nada con la señora Brown que no sea más que una relación profesional como abogado cliente nada más!

(Alyson) eso no es lo que el señor Brown asegura!

(Philip) (Con los ojos chispeantes) pues si el señor Brown lo asegura espero que tenga con que respaldar sus acusaciones porque pienso demandarlo por difamación en contra de la señora Brown y de mi persona!

(Alyson) si el señor Brown afirma lo que dijo es porque está seguro, el nunca difamaría a nadie!

(Philip) (Acercándose a ella) pues los reto a comprobar tal calumnia!

(Terry) (Poniéndose en medio de ellos) señor juez, con todo respeto le pido que continuemos el juicio! La defensa desea salir de esto lo más pronto posible y personalmente no me gustaría pasar un día más en la corte con este asunto!

(Philip) (Molesto) a mí me parece perfecto, la señora Brown desea terminar con esto para no volver a ver al señor Brown de nuevo, si no es para recibir lo que ella exige y le corresponde por derecho!

(Alyson) el señor Brown no tiene por que entregarle nada a la señora pues hemos demostrado que ella fue la primera en cometer adulterio!

(Philip) la señora Brown no ha cometido nada! Todo esto no son más que falsas acusaciones de la defensa, que no ha hecho más que presentar testigos malintencionados que en algún momento quisieron tener una relación malsana con mi clienta que siempre los rechazo y se mantuvo fiel y digna a su marido!

(Juez) (Resoplando) terminemos con esto de una vez! Se reanudara la sesión en 10 minutos, sugiero a los abogados que hablen con sus clientes y presenten los últimos testigos de la lista!

(Philip) señor juez el único testigo de la lista es mío y creo que…

(Terry) nosotros también tenemos un par de testigos que presentar!

(Philip) que testigos?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) acaso no leyó usted la lista, abogado?

Alyson salió antes que Terry pues este seguía discutiendo la lista de testigos que faltaban con él juez, Philip al ver la oportunidad salió detrás de ella para saber exactamente qué era lo que ella pretendía y que era lo que sus testigos testificarían. Al salir de la oficina del juez la vio esperando a Terry a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y de inmediato se acerco a ella tomándola fuertemente del brazo para que lo viera directo a la cara. Alyson estaba sorprendida al sentir el fuerte agarre que tenia Philip sobre su brazo casi al punto de hacerla lanzar un quejido de dolor, al verlo a los ojos pudo ver una chispa de furia en ellos lo cual la hiso erizarse por la sorpresa y el temor que de pronto había sentido.

(Philip) (Serio) que diablos crees que estás haciendo?

(Alyson) (Intentando soltarse) suéltame bruto!

(Philip) (Acercándose mas) que diablos pretendes? Acaso crees que permitiré que me pongas en mal frente a un juez? (amenazante) nadie ha podido vencerme nunca y una idiota como tú no será la primera me escuchas!

(Alyson) (Luchando por soltarse) dije que me sueltes!

(Philip) (Jalándola hacia el) No me provoques porque no me conoces!

(Terry) (Detrás de el) tu tampoco me conoces a mí! (poniéndose en medio de ellos) no vuelvas ponerle una mano encima a mi compañera o te juro que voy a darte motivos suficientes para demandarme!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) yo solo estaba hablando con mi hermanita! (viéndola) no lo olvides Aly! (serio) Te veré pronto!

Terry lo vio alejarse rumbo a la sala de audiencias mientras el volteo a ver a Alyson quien temblaba ligeramente mientras sobaba el brazo donde Philip la había agarrado, a lo lejos pudo notar el temblor en las manos de ella y sin pensarlos las tomo entre las suyas para darle ánimos. En ese momento Candy venia saliendo de la sala pues necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas y tomar aire antes de que la audiencia se reanudara, no había avanzado mucho cuando de lejos vio como Alyson estaba de pie frente a Terry quien le sostenía las manos y le hablaba de cerca intentado que ella retomara la fuerza que había demostrado desde un principio. Aquella escena hiso que Candy sintiera algo que nunca antes había experimentado, sentía rabia, tristeza y una furia que apenas podía controlar. Con los ojos fríos se dio la vuelta y volvió a la sala, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar con ellos, lo único que quería en ese momento era que todo aquello terminara para poder volver a la mansión y pedirle explicaciones a Terry. Candy entro a la sala después de haber salido menos de cinco minutos y tomo asiento una vez más junto a Annie y Stear. Violet y George estaban esperando afuera de la corte desde hacía unos minutos, Violet estaba muy inquieta por lo que pudiera estar pasando y después de convencer a George este la había llevado hasta los tribunales. Los dos entraron justo detrás de Candy, Violet se sentó junto a Albert quien al verla le sonrió levemente al ver la mirada de angustia que llevaba su suegra. Un minuto después Terry y Alyson volvieron a entrar y tomaron asiento hasta que el juez volvió a la sala.

(Juez) (Serio) señor Brown, puede bajar del estrado! (viéndola) su siguiente testigo abogado!

(Alyson) la defensa llama al señor Alistar Cornwell!

(Philip) (Susurrando) tu primo tiene algo que decir?

(Eliza) (Asombrada) no que yo sepa!

(Philip) (Viendo la cara del joven de anteojos mientras este prestaba juramento) no entiendo que viene a hacer entonces! (viéndola de lejos) que pretendes Alyson?

(Alyson) señor Cornwell, usted a escuchado lo que su primo el señor Brown a dicho en esta corte verdad?

(Stear) así es!

(Alyson) usted cree que su primo el señor Brown sea capaz de inventar algo tan grave como lo que dijo acerca de su esposa y el señor Lancaster?

(Stear) (Serio) nunca! Anthony nunca ha hablado mal de nadie!

(Alyson) entonces usted cree que las acusaciones del señor Brown son verídicas?

(Stear) (Serio) estoy seguro!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Philip) podría decirle a la corte porque está usted tan seguro?

(Stear) hace unos meses, tuvimos una reunión en casa del tío William, a esa reunión fueron invitados el señor Henry Lancaster y sus hijos Vanessa y Philip, la reunión iba muy bien hasta que mi cuñada la señorita Britter se sintió mal y salió a tomar un poco de aire! Ella se sentía mal y creo que Philip (burlón) preocupado por ella la siguió hasta el jardín….

Philip y Eliza palidecieron momentáneamente al recordar aquella noche cuando Philip había intentado forzar a Annie y luego había terminado envuelto en las piernas de Eliza en medio de aquel jardín que los dos creían desierto. En silencio y sin interrumpir todos escucharon como el joven de anteojos narraba lo que había visto esa noche mientras Candy y Archie le habían tomado las manos a Annie quien había comenzado a llorar sin poder evitarlo al recordar aquella noche de pesadilla.

(Alyson) usted está seguro que el hombre a quien vio en el jardín con la señora Brown era el señor Philip Lancaster?

(Stear) estoy completamente seguro!

(Alyson) (Seria) su testigo!

(Philip) (Levantándose lentamente pensando bien lo que diría) señor Cornwell, veo que usted usa anteojos!

(Stear) así es!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) podría decirnos por qué los usa?

(Stear) (Extrañado) los necesito para ver claramente!

(Philip) la noche en que usted asegura que nos vio a la señora Brown y a mí en el jardín de la mansión Andley, llevaba puestos sus anteojos?

(Stear) (Serio) siempre los llevo puestos!

(Philip) deben ser muy buenos anteojos!

(Stear) lo son!

(Philip) deben serlo si usted pretende que la corte y el jurado le crean que a altas horas de la noche a la luz de la luna sin iluminación suficiente estando usted en el segundo nivel de la residencia, pudo ver claramente que la pareja que estaba en el jardín haciendo las cosas que usted dice éramos precisamente la señora Brown y yo!

(Stear) yo estoy muy seguro de lo que vi!

(Philip) no será más bien que usted vino a esta corte a intentar acreditar las acusaciones infundadas que ha lanzado el señor Brown para no darle a mi cliente lo que ella merece en compensación después de la infidelidad de la que ella ha sido víctima?

(Stear) (Molesto) como se le ocurre……

(Philip) no será que la verdad es que esa noche a tan altas horas de la noche usted se asomo a la ventana del balcón que menciona, sin llevar puestos los anteojos y le pareció simplemente ver en el jardín a una pareja la cual después de las declaraciones que ha hecho su primo el señor Brown usted a tomado por certero de que aquella pareja de aquella noche éramos la señora y yo porque así le conviene a la defensa que el jurado lo crea?

(Alyson) protesto! El abogado está atacando al testigo con sus propios argumentos para confundirlo!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) diga lo que diga yo sé lo que vi, tanto como usted y mi prima Eliza lo saben! Esa noche si eran ustedes, yo lo vi claramente y no necesito apoyar las declaraciones de mi primo Anthony por que el no ha dicho otra cosa más que la verdad!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no tengo más preguntas para el testigo! (viendo al juez) señoría quisiera llamar al estrado a mi testigo!

(Juez) puede dejar el estrado señor Cornwell! Puede llamar a su testigo abogado!

(Philip) la fiscalía llama al señor Niel Leegan!

Alyson volteo a ver sorprendida a Terry quien parecía haberse quedado inmóvil en su lugar, las facciones del rostro de Terry eran indescifrables al escuchar a Philip llamar al hermano de Eliza al estrado. Alyson no sabía que esperar de Niel pues después de la pelea que habían tenido el y Terry lo creía capaz de declarar a favor de su hermana y destrozar a Anthony con cualquier declaración que diera. Sarah y Albert se vieron la cara asombrados al ver que Eliza y Philip le habían pedido a Niel que compareciera en la corte a declarar, lentamente vieron como Niel subió al estrado y después de juramentar se sentó sereno frente a toda su familia que no entendía que podría hacer el en ese momento? Para que había sido llamado por la fiscalía y que pretendían Philip y Eliza involucrándolo.

(Philip) (Sereno) señor Leegan, usted es hermano de la señora Brown correcto?

(Niel) así es!

(Philip) usted y la señora Brown siempre se criaron juntos verdad?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) somos hermanos, por supuesto que nos criamos juntos!

(Philip) (Respirando profundo) usted y la señora Brown siempre asistieron a las mejores escuelas del país no es verdad?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) todos los Andley hemos asistido siempre a las mejores escuelas del mundo!

(Philip) y no es verdad que en estas escuelas la educación siempre fue muy estricta, y que su hermana siempre se destaco por su elegancia y educación intachables?

(Niel) (Asintiendo) si, Eliza siempre estuvo en el cuadro de honor! Ella siempre fue la más distinguida en la clase etiqueta, y educación de carácter moral, incluso fue la encargada de dar la conferencia anual de damas de sociedad en la universidad!

(Philip) (Sonriendo complacido) y después de todas esas pruebas que claramente demuestran que la señora Brown ha sido siempre y se ha comportado como una dama digna y respetable! Señor Leegan, usted diría que su hermana es capaz de cometer lo actos de adulterio tan descarados que la defensa se ha empeñado en hacer creer a la corte?

(Niel) (Serio) claro que sí!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Philip se borro de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Niel quien lo veía de frente con el rostro más serio que le había visto nunca. Eliza estaba asombrada ante aquella traición de la que Niel había sido capaz. Todos en la corte estaban sorprendidos al ver que el testigo de la fiscalía ahora estaba declarando en contra de su propia hermana. Alyson era la más sorprendida, pues después de la pelea que Niel y Terry habían tenido, lo que menos esperaba era que las declaraciones de Niel se voltearan a favor de Anthony. Asombrada busco la mirada de Terry quien solamente se limito a darle su mejor sonrisa satisfecho de que el plan que él y Niel habían organizado aquella noche en el club les hubiera salido tan bien. Aquella noche al salir de la mansión en busca de Steve Larabe, Terry había llamado a Niel para saber si este estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Anthony, después de ponerse de acuerdo Terry se había ido al club sabiendo que Philip siempre cenaba allí y no sería difícil que lo viera conversando con Steve lo cual lo impulsaría a buscarlo para saber por qué se habían reunido y no sería difícil provocarlo para que Niel entrara en acción a defenderlo y ganarse así la confianza de Philip y de su hermana. Terry y Niel intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras Philip parecía aun no haber entendido la respuesta que Niel acababa de darle.

(Philip) (Asombrado) como?

(Niel) (Serio) que sí, que creo firmemente que Eliza es una mujer capaz de los actos adúlteros de los cuales se le acusan en esta corte y que lo que Anthony y todos los testigos han dicho es cierto!

(Philip) (Asombrado) pero..

(Niel) (Sonriendo) creo que tu mejor que nadie puedes decir que todo eso es verdad, ya que según tengo entendido eres la última conquista de mi querida hermana! (viéndola) aun no entiendo como un hombre como Anthony pudo soportarte tanto tiempo después de todo lo que le has hecho!

(Philip) (Casi a punto de caer) no más preguntas!

(Juez) (Viendo a la defensa) su testigo abogados!

(Terry) (Poniéndose de pie ya que Alyson seguía en shock) la defensa no tiene preguntas para este testigo su señoría!

Niel bajo lentamente del estrado y se dirigió a donde Sarah aun lo veía asombrada ante lo que el acababa de hacer. Sarah temía que aquella traición fuera a terminar haciéndole daño a su hijo ya que ella sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz su hija. Niel tomo la mano de su madre mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla, mientras Terry le acercaba un vaso de agua a Alyson para que pudiera terminar de reaccionar pues era hora de llamar a su último testigo y debía hacerlo serena como hasta ahora se había mantenido. Después de escuchar al juez darles la autorización de llamar a su último testigo Alyson se puso de pie y de inmediato llamo a su testigo con la voz más serena que podía en esos momentos.

(Alyson) la defensa llama a Luisa Hamilton!

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abrió dando paso a una silla de ruedas en la que Luisa iba sentada vistiendo un sencillo vestido en color rosa que Alyson le había comprado para la ocasión para dar un mayor drama psicológico al jurado que en ese momento veía como una enfermera de la clínica de Alyson empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta el estrado. Después de escuchar como la joven era juramentada, Alyson se acerco lentamente hacia el estrado. Ella sabía muy bien que Luisa no se atrevería a acusar a Eliza de intento de asesinato en contra de ella y de su hijo, pero sabía que Luisa debía atestiguar todo lo que sabía de su antigua amiga para ayudar a Anthony, quien en ese momento la veía preocupado pues la salud de Luisa no estaba completamente restablecida.

(Philip) protesto su señoría, la fiscalía no reconoce a la amante del señor Brown como un testigo valido!

(Alyson) la señorita Hamilton no está aquí para hacer ninguna acusación su señoría, ella simplemente viene a corroborar algunos datos que se han tratado en este proceso!

(Juez) la corte escuchara a la testigo!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) Luisa, alguna vez usted vio a la señora Brown con alguno de los testigos que la defensa ha presentado en esta corte?

(Luisa) (Seria) en varias ocasiones Eliza me pidió que le ayudara a cubrir sus salidas con sus amigos!

(Alyson) de qué forma le pedía que la ayudara?

(Luisa) ella siempre me llamaba antes de salir con alguno de sus amigos del club! Siempre me decía que si Anthony me preguntaba yo le dijera exactamente lo que Eliza me decía que le dijera!

(Alyson) eso continuo por mucho tiempo?

(Luisa) durante algunos meses!

(Alyson) (Seria) después de que usted y el señor Brown comenzaron su relación, usted siguió haciéndole creer a la señora Brown que su esposo no estaba enterado de lo que ella hacia?

(Philip) protesto, la defensa en ningún momento ha dado pruebas substanciales que apoyen lo que sus testigos han dicho en esta corte!

(Juez) a lugar la protesta! Todo este interrogatorio tiene alguna razón de ser, abogada?

(Alyson) le pido a la corte que me permita continuar con mi interrogatorio señoría, la testigo tiene mucho que aportar al caso de la defensa!

(Juez) proceda!

(Luisa) nunca me atreví a decirle a Eliza que Anthony estaba enterado de todo porque eso sería confesarle que algo había entre él y yo!

(Alyson) entonces usted siguió cubriendo las citas de la señora Brown por mucho tiempo más?

(Luisa) así es, Eliza me llamaba todo el tiempo para decirme que saldría con alguno de sus amigos y que si Anthony me preguntaba le dijera que ella había pasado conmigo toda la tarde o toda la noche!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo de reojo) alguna vez la vio salir con el señor Lancaster?

(Philip) protesto! La abogada sigue intentando manipular a la testigo para que esta diga lo que el abogado quiere que diga! En ningún momento se ha podido comprobar que yo tenga algo con la señora Brown!

(Juez) no ha lugar la protesta! La señorita debe contestar a la pregunta de la abogada!

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) si, en los últimos meses Eliza me confesó que estaba saliendo con el señor Philip Lancaster y que la estaba pasando muy bien!

(Alyson) en algún momento le pidió que la cubriera para pasar la noche con el señor Lancaster?

(Luisa) (Sonrojada) en más de una ocasión! Ella siempre decía que se aburría demasiado quedándose en casa y que desde que conocía al señor Lancaster ella estaba muy feliz porque le parecía que al fin podía hacer todo lo que a ella le gustaba!

(Philip) protesto! Lo que dice la testigo no se refiere a nada más que reuniones sociales en las que la señora Brown y yo coincidimos!

(Juez) y a que se debe su protesta abogado?

(Philip) a que la testigo está manipulando las palabras para darle un contexto erróneo frente al jurado!

(Alyson) (Seria) señor juez, la defensa sede la palabra al abogado de la señora Brown! (viéndolo) su testigo abogado!

Anthony estaba asombrado al ver la forma tan fácil en que Philip había conseguido que Alyson le cediera la palabra. Se sentía inquieto al ver como Philip se acercaba al estrado en donde Luisa se veía tan indefensa ante el león que estaba a punto de devorarla. A qué hora se le había ocurrido a Alyson que Luisa podía presentarse después de lo delicada que se encontraba. Anthony vio con mirada fría a Alyson mientras esta se sentaba y le sonreía levemente para tranquilizarlo.

(Philip) señorita Hamilton, alguna vez usted vio a la señora Brown conmigo en actitudes fuera de lo socialmente correcto?

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) yo nunca los vi juntos!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) y si nunca nos vio juntos como es capaz de presentarse ante esta corte a prestar un testimonio falso en el cual afirma que la señora Brown y yo nos hemos estado viendo en un plan indebido, indecoroso e indecente?

(Luisa) por que ella misma me contaba lo que sucedía cuando salía con usted!

(Philip) y usted tiene alguna prueba que respalde todas esas acusaciones que está haciendo en contra de la señora Brown y de mí?

(Luisa) (Bajando la mirada) bueno yo…

(Philip) claro que no tiene pruebas porque no existen! (serio) Acaso no es verdad que la verdadera razón por la que usted se presento a esta corte el día de hoy fue porque el señor Brown y sus abogados la convencieron para que viniera aquí dando lastima en su silla de ruedas para conmover al jurado y que ellos no se den cuenta de que usted no es más que una descarada, que valiéndose de esos trucos baratos vino aquí para ver si consigue desprestigiar a la señora Brown que siempre fue amable con usted ayudándole en todo lo que le era posible?

(Luisa) (Llorando) eso no es así!

(Alyson) (Molesta) protesto, el abogado está atacando a la testigo!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso no era para eso que la trajeron aquí? Acaso no la trajeron para que ella atestiguara falsamente en contra de mi cliente sin tener como sustanciar ninguna de las declaraciones que ha dado hasta ahora?

Philip la miraba desafiante, sabía que Luisa en el estado que estaba no podría seguir declarando nada y hasta ese momento no habían podido demostrar la supuesta relación entre él y Eliza. Sabía que aunque fuera un poco difícil las cosas aun estaban a su favor y que la presencia de Luisa en la corte no hacía más que apoyar su caso ya que a Eliza aun no habían podido comprobarle nada y Anthony tenía a su amante en esa misma corte intentando dar un mal testimonio en contra de la pobre y engañada señora Brown. Todo le estaba saliendo bien si lograba mantener el control pero en ese momento vio como Alyson sonreía mientras sacaba de su portafolio lo que parecía ser una grabadora.

(Alyson) (Acercándose) la defensa desea presentar la última prueba para este proceso señor juez!

(Philip) (Viendo la grabadora) protesto señor juez, la fiscalía no estaba enterada de ninguna prueba!

(Alyson) esta es la prueba de que todo lo que la señorita Hamilton dice es verdad!

(Philip) (Serio) esa prueba no puede ser admisible en esta corte señor juez!

(Juez) la corte decidirá si es admisible o no señor Lancaster! La defensa puede proceder!

Philip volvió junto a Eliza mientras Alyson alistaba la grabación que estaba a punto de poner. Antes de presionar el botón de encendido vio a Anthony quien en ningún momento se había enterado de que Luisa poseía aquella prueba que estaba siendo presentada. Alyson saco un último archivo el cual presento a la corte en donde constaba con sellos de la oficina federal que las voces en la grabación pertenecían a Eliza Leegan Brown y a Philip Lancaster. Terry y Alyson no habían dejado ningún cabo suelto pues no estaban dispuestos a perder un juicio tan importante para Anthony. Philip leyó la copia del informe que Alyson había entregado al juez ignorando por completo de que se trataba aquella grabación. Alyson le sonrió a Terry quien se veía ansioso por ver la reacción que todos tendrían y de inmediato presiono el botón de encendido. La voz de Eliza se dejos escuchar en aquella grabación dejándole en claro a los dos de que era lo que estaban a punto de escuchar.

(Grabación)

_(Eliza) Luisa, soy Eliza! Necesito que vuelvas a cubrirme con Anthony! _

Toda la corte se quedo en silencio escuchando aquella grabación en la que después de algunas palabras más lo único que se dejaba escuchar era la voz de Philip y de Eliza diciéndose palabras de amor mientras gemían y hacían ruidos inconfundibles mientras hacían el amor. Todo estaba dicho, aquella prueba era ahora el fin de lo que Eliza y Philip habían planeado. No había más remedio que esperar a que el juez dictaminara a favor de Anthony. Eliza nunca había imaginado que aquel día que había pasado la mañana con Philip seria la prueba más contundente que le arruinaría todos sus planes. Todos estaban consternados mientras escuchaban aquella asquerosa grabación que era la prueba más contundente de los deslices y adulterios que Eliza había cometido. Philip sudaba nervioso ante aquella grabación que lo único que hacía en ese momento era arruinar por completo todo lo que él había planeado. La grabación se detuvo de pronto, el juez vio a Alyson quien sostenía la grabadora en sus manos y al ver como ella veía a Anthony pudo comprender que el joven rubio estaba más afectado que cualquiera y por eso la joven abogada había detenido la grabación para de inmediato entregársela al juez.

(Juez) creo que no hay nada más que agregar! (viendo al jurado deliberar en secreto) el jurado desea retirarse a deliberar?

(Jurado) señor juez, ante las evidencias presentadas en este caso el jurado ha decidido no deliberar y declarar que las acusaciones de la señora Brown en contra del señor Brown no deben tomarse en cuenta y que la decisión debe tomarla el señor Juez!

(Juez) (asintiendo) pueden retirarse! (viéndolos) en vista de estas últimas pruebas esta corte dictamina que el matrimonio del señor Anthony Brown con la señora Eliza Leegan se da por terminado autorizando el divorcio y debido a las pruebas presentadas por la defensa de dictamina que el señor Brown esta en todo el derecho a decidir la cantidad de dinero que crea adecuada como indemnización a su ex esposa no siendo esa cantidad menor al 10 de sus propiedades! (serio) en cuanto a usted abogado Lancaster, no me queda más que decirle que a partir de este momento y pendiente a una investigación esta corte le suspende la licencia de litigante hasta que la barra de abogados decida que hará con usted después de su conducta anti ética presentada en este tribunal. (Golpeando con el mazo) esta corte da por terminada esta sesión!

Philip cayó sentado en su silla al ver lo que acababa de suceder, mientras Eliza lloraba desconsolada al ver que todos sus planes se habían ido al suelo por aquella prueba que la estúpida de Luisa había guardado en su contra. Todos salieron de la sala dejando atrás a Eliza con su abogado quien aun no podía creer lo que Alyson y Terry habían logrado hacerle.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 36: **Celebrando la Victoria**

Yajaira 


	36. Chapter 36

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 36**

**Celebrando La Victoria**

_Este capitulo puede contener escenas no aptas para gente sensible, si se siente ofendido por este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase a leerlo_.

--

En su despacho el juez seguía revisando los documentos del juicio que acababa de terminar en su corte, aun no podía creer la desfachatez que había tenido Philip de presentarse en su corte sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo con la señora Brown, estaba terminando de sellar y guardar todo en compañía de su secretaria cuando escucho los toques en la puerta de su despacho. Termino de sellar el archivo del caso y su secretaria lo llevo fuera dejando entrar a quien estaba esperando. Henry Lancaster entro al despacho de su amigo y lo vio directo a los ojos, los dos estaban serios, el juez sabía que después del fiasco que su hijo había tenido en corte su viejo amigo Henry no tardaría en aparecerse.

(David) (Sentándose) esperaba tu visita!

(Henry) (Serio) podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió en tu sala?

(David) (Tranquilo) lo que debió suceder hace mucho tiempo Henry! Al fin tu hijo se topo con alguien mejor que el!

(Henry) mejor en que sentido?

(David) (Levantándose) la hija de Violet y el señor Grandchester realmente se prepararon para hoy!

(Henry) (Serio) tú crees que Philip pierda la licencia después de lo de hoy?

(David) es lo mas seguro! (serio) después de lo que sucedió en mi corte no me queda mas remedio que enviar el reporte a la barra de abogados!

(Henry) (Serio) cuanto me costaría que ese informe no llegara a la barra?

(David) (Molesto) hare como si nunca hubieras dicho eso Henry!

(Henry) (Serio) dime cuanto quieres por no enviar ese informe?

(David) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme y te sugiero que si no quieres que envíe un reporte con tu número de registro a la barra reportando este incidente, será mejor que salgas de mi oficina en este momento y no vuelvas más!

(Henry) no puedes reportar a Philip con la barra! (amenazante) no después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!

(David) (Serio) no te parece que todos esos favores te los he pagado con creces todos estos años?

(Henry) (Levantándose) piensa bien lo que te pedí! No te conviene que se sepan las cosas que yo se de ti y a mi no me conviene que mi hijo se quede sin licencia!

(David) (Molesto) estas intentando chantajear a un juez de la suprema corte?

(Henry) (Indiferente) le estoy pidiendo un favor a un amigo! Un amigo al que le he guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo!

(David) (Sonriendo) hace mucho tiempo deje de temerle a esa verdad! (viéndolo sonriente) mas ahora que se que puedo tener una oportunidad!

(Henry) (Serio) no te atrevas!

(David) (Sonriendo) impídemelo, si puedes!

Henry salió de aquella oficina más molesta de lo que iba al entrar, sin decir nada subió al auto donde Philip y Eliza lo esperaban. En la mansión Andley, Terry y Albert abrían botella tras botella de champagne celebrando la victoria que Anthony había tenido ese día, mientras en la biblioteca Anthony le ayudaba a Luisa a acomodarse en el sillón mientras su padre los observaba desde el escritorio de Albert, nunca había visto los ojos de su hijo brillar de la forma que lo hacían cuando estaba junto a Luisa, ahora podía ver esa dulzura tan parecida a la de su amada esposa Pauna, a la cual aun extrañaba como el primer día cuando la perdió. Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no había notado aun que Anthony lo observaba desde el otro lado del escritorio, esperando a que al fin pudieran tener una larga conversación.

(Arthur) (Viéndolo de frente) hijo, realmente no sé como…

(Anthony) (Serio) padre espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero no pienso disculparme por mis actos y mucho menos por mi relación con Luisa!

(Arthur) (Sonriendo) no te pido que lo hagas! Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) no vas a recriminarme nada?

(Arthur) (Poniéndose de pie) no tengo nada que recriminarte hijo! Eres tu quien debería recriminarme el haberte convencido de tomar a Eliza como esposa!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) creo que eso es algo que tampoco yo puedo recriminarte a ti! Todos nos equivocamos y creo que al final todos terminamos ganando algo!

(Arthur) (Sorprendido) tal vez tengas razón! (viendo a Luisa) me alegra saber que al fin has encontrado una buena mujer como lo era tu madre!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) papa, voy a casarme con Luisa lo antes posible! No quiero esperar nada, solo quiero que ella sea mi esposa y vivir juntos para esperar a nuestro hijo como debe ser!

(Arthur) (Resoplando) un hijo! Mi hijo me dará un nieto! (sonriendo) por mi puedes casarte cuando quieras, siempre y cuando me invites a la boda! (abrazándolo) yo te apoyare en todo lo que decidas hijo!

(Albert) (En la puerta) me alegra escuchar eso, ahora quieren unirse a la fiesta?

Todos salieron de la biblioteca a donde todos bebían celebrando el que todo les hubiera salido bien. Annie y Candy conversaban divertidas mientras Annie les presumía su anillo de compromiso a todos. Albert y Arthur conversaban con la tía Elroy y Terry aprovecho aquel momento para acercarse a Alyson quien a pesar de sonreír parecía un poco distante de toda la celebración.

(Terry) (Serio) creo que deberías decirle a Albert lo que paso con Philip fuera de la oficina del juez!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso no tiene importancia Terry! El no logro hacerme nada!

(Terry) (Molesto) yo no lo creo así! Has estado muy distante desde que volvimos de los tribunales! Dile a Albert lo que paso con Philip o tendré que decírselo yo mismo!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert de lejos) se lo diré pero no hoy! El está muy afectado por que sea como sea Eliza sigue siendo su sobrina y la victoria de Anthony la afectara enormemente!

(Terry) (Susurrándole molesto) no dejes pasar mucho tiempo! Philip es un hombre peligroso y no quiero que lo de hoy pase a ser más serio!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) se lo diré, no te preocupes!

Candy quien seguía junto a Annie y Patty había observado de lejos esa extraña conversación que habían tenido y como había terminado una vez más entre susurros entre ellos dos. Todo aquello había comenzado a molestarle a la rubia más de lo que podía aguantar, sin decir nada se alejo del grupo y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Terry la observo desde lejos y sonrió pícaro, la verdad es que la celebración que él tenía en mente no era precisamente en el salón con todos presentes pero aun no podía subir, debía esperar el brindis y conociendo a Candy no se lo perdería así que se quedo esperando a que ella bajara de nuevo mientras conversaba con Archie de lo que harían a partir de ese momento pues su proyecto con Robert aun estaba pendiente. Candy entro a su habitación, se sentía confundida y molesta con la amistad tan estrecha que de pronto parecía haber surgido entre Terry y Alyson. No se explicaba por qué tenía una sensación en el estomago que antes no había tenido. Entro al baño a refrescarse un poco y después de lavarse la cara se quedo viendo fijamente al espejo.

(Candy) (Viendo su reflejo) muy bien Candy, que es lo que estas pensando ahora? Acaso vas a comenzar a dudar ahora de Terry? No fue suficiente el tiempo que estuviste alejada de él? El te ama tanto como tú a él y además el nunca se fijaría en la esposa de su mejor amigo! (llorando) no que es lo que te pasa pero será mejor que te comportes bien y dejes de pensar estupideces! Tú no puedes perderlo de nuevo, no por una tontería tuya!

(Annie) (En la habitación) Candy? Con quien hablas?

(Candy) (Asomando la cabeza) Annie! (sonriendo) con nadie solo estaba recordando una telenovela que vi en la clínica!

(Annie) (Seria) por un momento creí escucharte decir que Terry jamás se fijaría en la esposa de su mejor amigo! Acaso tú y Terry tienen problemas?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no Annie! (triste) bueno, si! Tal vez, la verdad no se!

(Annie) (Seria) bueno decídete! Tienen o no tienen problemas?

(Candy)(Bajando la cabeza) no, no por ahora!

(Annie) (Confundida) a que te refieres con, no por ahora?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) Annie, yo presiento que Terry está cansado de mi!

(Annie) (Tapándose la boca con ambas manos) el te lo ha dicho?

(Candy) (negando) no, no me ha dicho nada! Pero no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que él se está enamorando de otra mujer!

(Annie)(Asombrada) acaso tu lo has visto con otra mujer últimamente?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) no sé si deba dudar pero hay algo que no me deja en paz!

(Patty) (Entrando) perdonen chicas, venía a buscarlas y me quede escuchando tras la puerta! (viendo a Candy) no deberías dudar de ellos Candy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) de ellos? De quienes hablas Patty?

(Annie) (Meditando en lo que había escuchado al llegar) tu estas dudando de Terry y de Alyson verdad Candy?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) es que ellos están muy extraños desde hace días y Terry ni siquiera me ha prestado un poco de atención!

(Patty) (Sentándose con ella) pero eso no significa que haya algo entre ellos!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) además recuerda que Alyson está muy enamorada de Albert y Terry está loco por ti! (abrazándola) no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error que la vez anterior Candy, no desconfíes de el oh esta vez lo perderás para siempre!

(Patty) Annie tiene razón Candy! Deja a un lado esos pensamientos y ven a brindar por el triunfo que tuvieron hoy en el tribunal! Anthony cuenta contigo para celebrar que al fin es libre de Eliza!

(Candy) (Riendo) tienen razón! Vamos, que Anthony debe estar esperándonos!

Las tres volvieron una vez más a la reunión, en cuanto Terry las vio se acerco a Candy para darle una copa y después la tomo por la cintura dándole un suave beso en los labios, Annie y Patty se alejaron de ellos al ver la sonrisa que aquel beso había provocado en los labios de la pecosa que en ese momento abrazaba a Terry mientras sonreía feliz. Después del brindis y la cena, todos comenzaron a irse y para sorpresa de Anthony la tía Elroy había pedido que Luisa no se moviera ya que por su estado delicado y lo tarde que era no quería que se expusiera a esas horas, Latifa y amín no dejaban a Alyson en paz con todas las preguntas que tenían pues ninguno de los dos había ido al tribunal pues según Baba ese no era lugar para andar curioseando, Albert los veía divertido pues Latifa no dejaba de saltar emocionada ante cada relato que Alyson y Terry les contaban pues ante tanta emoción Latifa había casi arrastrado a Terry junto a su amiga para que los dos contaran la historia sin perder ningún detalle y porque la verdad para Baba Amín era más verídico lo que decía Terry que lo que Najda pudiera decirles. Annie y Archie se habían retirado y Anthony a petición de la tía Elroy se había retirado a pasar la noche en el departamento de Stear y Patty donde su padre se les uniría después. Candy había llevado a Luisa a la habitación de Anthony para que se recostara pues la verdad ya era muy tarde y Albert se había encerrado en la biblioteca a conversar con Arthur dejando en el salón a Latifa. Amín, Terry y Alyson quien parecía al fin haberse ambientado un poco ahora que estaba rodeada de tres personas de confianza, Terry reía divertido recordando cada gesto de Philip y Eliza ante cada prueba que habían presentado, pero definitivamente la que se llevaba el premio mayor era la grabación que habían dejado para presentar como último recurso. Amín estaba asombrado escuchando como Terry narraba la cara que habían puesto Eliza y Philip al escuchar sus voces en aquella cinta, en cambio Latifa veía de reojo todos los movimientos de Alyson quien a pesar de sonreír parecía un poco pensativa y distante, sin decir más Latifa tomo del brazo a su padre para despedirse de Terry y Alyson y retirarse a descansar, ya después vería como hablar con ella pues sabía muy bien que a pesar de toda la celebración ahora su amiga tenía un motivo más para temerle a su ex familia. Después de dejar a su padre en la habitación Latifa salió corriendo de vuelta al salón para ver si aun lograba conversar con Alyson quien se había quedado con Terry. Candy había salido de la habitación de Anthony y ahora se dirigía hacia el salón.

(Terry) (Entregándole una copa) quiero brindar por n0sotros! Porque a pesar de ser nuestra primera vez en tribunales hemos sido un éxito!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) por nosotros!

(Terry) (Deteniéndose) y también por el valor!

(Alyson) (Extrañada) valor?

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) por el valor que tendrás, cuando le digas a Albert lo que paso y que de ahora en adelante deberá cuidarte más de Philip Lancaster!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) Philip debe estar furioso con nosotros!

(Terry) (Serio) te arrepientes de haber utilizado esa última prueba?

(Alyson) (Negando) No, no me arrepiento porque era la única forma de hacer que sus mentiras se vinieran al suelo! Es solo que…

(Terry) (Serio) el no podrá hacerte nada! (tomándole la mano) Albert nunca lo permitirá! Ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá!

Candy había visto aquel gesto de Terry mientras Latifa comenzaba a acercarse a ellos para interrumpir pues había escuchado, pero Candy en lo alto de las escaleras los veía con el rostro frio, Terry la observo justo cuando Candy daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a su habitación lo cual le causo una sonrisa picara al ver que su pecosa parecía estar celosa, después de despedirse de las dos damas comenzó a subir a su habitación con una chispa de picardía en los ojos ya que sabía que esa noche sin duda seria una celebración inolvidable. En el salón Latifa veía a su amiga con el rostro serio mientras Alyson tranquila dejaba su copa en la mesa y comenzaba a juntar el resto de las copas para no ver a la cara a su amiga que seguro armaría todo un escándalo si le decía lo que Philip le había dicho en la corte.

(Latifa) (Seria) vas decirme lo que paso?

(Alyson) no paso nada Latifa!

(Latifa) (Viéndola de frente) Najda, soy como tu hermana mayor y muy pronto seré tu tía, no puedes mentirme porque te conozco mejor de lo que tú misma te conoces así que habla!

(Alyson) (Seria) no paso nada! Todo salió como lo esperábamos!

(Latifa) no soy tonta Najda y tengo muy buen oído y clarito escuche cuando Terry te decía que tendrías valor para decirle a Albert lo que había pasado!

(Alyson) (Molesta) tu y esa manía tuya de escuchar las cosas a medias!

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) está bien Najda, si no quieres decirme nada no lo hagas!

(Alyson) (Riendo) eso no te funcionara esta vez, porque no tengo nada que decirte! (abrazándola) pero gracias por interesarte tanto por mis cosas Latifa!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) aunque no quieras decirme nada ahora yo sabré esperar Najda! (viéndola a los ojos) yo te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que tú no estás bien! (sonriendo) tus ojos no mienten nunca y los veo atormentados!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo levemente) tal vez es porque a pesar de la victoria de hoy, pude darme cuenta que aun hay cosas a las que le temo!

(Latifa) (Seria) no me lo digas a mí! Ahora tienes quien vele por ti y estoy segura que el daría hasta la vida por no ver ese temor que hay en tus ojos!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo también moriría por no volver a sentir el temor que a veces siento! (suspirando) creo que ya es tarde y Albert aun está ocupado, iré a tomar un baño y a dormir, este ha sido un día muy largo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pues espero que Albert se desocupe pronto y te de una noche muy larga también!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) si baba te escucha te dará latigazos!

(Latifa) (Riendo) si baba me escuchara también hubiera escuchado lo que decía Terry hace un momento y te insistiría más de lo que yo insistí para que me dijeras, aunque no logre nada! (seria) Que no ves que él quiere verte feliz igual que yo?

(Alyson) (Seria) yo lo sé Tifa! Estoy cansada. Sera mejor que vaya a descansar!

(Latifa) (Resignada) hasta mañana Najda! (sonriendo) espero que descanses por que mañana me dirás lo que no quisiste decir esta noche!

(Alyson) (Subiendo las escaleras) no hay nada que decir Tifa!

Latifa no estaba muy convencida de lo que había logrado escuchar y decidida se sentó a esperar a que Albert saliera de la biblioteca, algo había sucedido y si se trataba de la seguridad de Najda como ella presentía quería saber que tanto sabia Albert al respecto. En la sala de la mansión de los Lancaster Philip y Eliza no paraban de discutir echándose la culpa el uno al otro del fracaso que habían tenido ese día. Philip estaba sumamente descontrolado y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran los gimoteos de Eliza echándole la culpa de todas sus desgracias cuando el acababa de recibir la llamada de la barra de abogados notificándole que había perdido su licencia y que no debería representar a nadie hasta que le notificaran por cuánto tiempo estaría suspendido. Mientras Eliza gritaba desesperada calculando la miseria que Anthony le daría y Philip tomaba una copa Vanessa quien observaba todo sentada en una de las esquinas comenzó a reír divertida llamando la atención de ellos ya que por la forma que tenia de reír era obvio que estaba gozando la situación en la que ellos estaban.

(Philip) (Molesto) de qué demonios te ríes?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) acaso no es obvio?

(Eliza) acaso te parece divertido lo que nos ha pasado? (gritando) me he quedado sin nada! El imbécil de Anthony no tiene que darme nada después del desastre de juicio que tuvimos!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no que la imbécil de Alyson y el tipo ese Grandchester no podría contra el Gran Philip Lancaster?

(Philip) (Golpeando la mesa con su copa) si sigues burlándote no respondo estúpida!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) no vengas a desquitarte conmigo después de que yo quise ayudarte! Si Alyson te humillo no fue por culpa mía si no porque tú eres un idiota!

(Philip) (Tomándola del brazo) calladle te una buena vez!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) porque debería callarme si lo que digo es verdad! Te advertí que debías controlarla antes de que ella controlara la situación, te dije que la amedrentaras y en vez de eso te pusiste a enviarle florecitas como un idiota enamorado! No quisiste aceptar mis concejos y mírate ahora! Este desempleado, sin forma de recuperar tu prestigio y mañana serás la comidilla de la prensa cuando se enteren que no pudiste contra un par de idiotas principiantes!

(Eliza) tú estabas enviándole flores a esa estúpida mientras ella se preparaba para destrozarme y humillarme frente a toda la familia?

(Philip) (Furioso) ya déjenme en paz las dos!

Philip salió de la biblioteca dejando a las dos a solas mientras el salía a toda prisa de la mansión. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar bien lo que iba a hacer para recuperar su licencia profesional, aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y lo peor de todo era que desde que la había visto fuera de la oficina del juez no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esa estúpida que había corrido con la suerte de ser la primera que lograba vencerlo limpiamente. Comenzó a manejar sin rumbo, lo único que quería era despejar su mente y olvidar a Alyson y todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era sentir rabia encontrar de ella para poder buscar la forma de vengarse por la desgracia que le había caído encima por su culpa. Furioso manejo hasta llegar a la esquina donde comenzaba la propiedad en donde estaba la mansión de los Andley, viendo desde lejos las luces que rodeaban la mansión apago el motor del auto y saco la botella que llevaba en la guantera y comenzó a beber de nuevo. En la mansión Terry había llegado a su habitación pero al buscar con la mirada a su esposa no la encontró, estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando Candy salió del baño, llevaba su camisón de seda y una bata que hacia conjunto y el cabello trenzado, al verlo en la puerta volteo a ver a otro lado actuando indiferente a la presencia de él en la habitación, Terry comenzó a acercarse a ella, aun en la mano llevaba un par de copas de champagne para brindar con ella por el éxito que habían tenido ese día. Candy lo vio acercarse y como si no estuviera se quito la bata y la coloco a los pie de la cama para luego acercarse a la orilla de la cama para meterse bajo las sabanas. Terry la tomo por la cintura sorprendiéndola pues no se esperaba que el reaccionara de esa forma ante su indiferencia pero pronto se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de Terry quien comenzaba a aspirar ese embriagante aroma a rosas que tenía el cabello de Candy y que tan loco lo volvía.

(Terry) (Susurrándole al oído) por que no me esperaste?

(Candy) (Seria) pensé que aun te quedarías celebrando un rato mas con tu socia y yo estoy muy cansada!

(Terry) (Abrazándola aun sosteniendo las copas en una mano) acaso no sabes que lo único importante para mi es poder celebrar contigo?

(Candy) (Cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de el jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja) co como estabas tan entre, entretenido yo decidí ve, venir a descansar!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al oírla tartamudear nerviosa) yo aun quiero celebrar!

(Candy) (Reaccionando molesta ) pues porque no bajas entonces a seguir celebrando con los demás y brindas con Alyson por el triunfo que tuvieron?

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) acaso son celos los que escucho en tu voz?

(Candy) (Indignada) celosa yo? (seria) acaso tendría algún motivo para estarlo?

(Terry) (Dejando las copas en la mesa de noche) tu dímelo a mí! (abrazándola una vez mas) acaso hay algún motivo para que te estés comportando tan fría conmigo? (acechándose cada vez mas) no te has dado cuenta que verte así, me provoca besarte hasta el cansancio?

(Candy) (Intentando controla su respiración) estoy muy cansada Terry, quiero irme a la cama!

(Terry) (Comenzando a torturarla besándola en el cuello) y que nos impide ir juntos?

(Candy) (Dejando escapar un gemido casi imperceptible) Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al ver que había logrado lo que quería) Candy!

(Candy) (Estremeciéndose toda al sentir las manos de el resbalándose sobre el camisón) te amo! No quiero perderte nunca mi amor!

(Terry) (Llevándola en brazos hasta la cama) eso no pasara nunca! Yo nunca voy a separarme de ti pecosa! (comenzando a besarle uno de los hombros) te he extrañado!

(Candy) (Mordiéndose el labio al sentirlo acariciarla) te amo Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) repítelo pecosa! Déjame escucharte decirlo una vez más!

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) te amo Terry, te amo más que a mi vida!

Terry al escucharla sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, Candy siempre tendía ese efecto en el. Terry la veía a los ojos, estaba sumergido en aquellas lagunas verdes que lo veían de una forma tan profunda que sentía ahogarse en sus profundidades, las manos de Candy comenzaban a resbalarse por los hombros de Terry buscando la forma de quitarle la chaqueta que él llevaba puesta, lentamente Candy fue empujándolo hasta obligarlo a recostarse junto a ella mientras era ella la que ahora lo besaba en el cuello, Terry comenzó a respirar agitado al sentirse completamente acostado en la cama con Candy sentada en su abdomen mientras lo besaba apasionada y sus manos se deshacían de cada uno de los botones de su camisa. Terry cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de las caricias que los labios de Candy le provocaban al resbalarse por la piel desnuda de su pecho, podía sentir el aliento tibio de ella rozando su piel mientras ella seguía desvistiéndolo lentamente, torturándolo con cada roce de sus labios sobre la piel que iba descubriendo al quitarle cada pieza de ropa, Candy había aprendido a tocarlo de una forma que casi lo volvía loco. Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando sintió como ella volvía a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y capturaba sus labios de una forma casi salvaje. Las manos de Terry pronto se encontraban enredadas entre los rubios cabellos de Candy obligándola a besarlo cada vez más y más apasionada. Lentamente las manos de Terry comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuello de la rubia hasta encontrar los tirantes de aquel hermoso camisón de seda rosada, con delicadeza la suave tela de aquel camisón fue bajando junto con las manos del joven dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Terry abandono los brazos de Candy comenzando a besar con hambre el cuello de ella mientras ella dejaba escapar un leve gemido al sentirlo tocarla de aquella forma tan tierna, Terry luchaba contra el instinto que sentía de arrancarle de una vez aquel camisón que ahora estaba arremangado en la cintura de la rubia. Sin dejar de besar su hombros Terry comenzó a sentarse en la cama hasta quedar con ella aun sentada a horcadas sobre sus piernas dando una mejor vista de frente, las manos de Terry se deslizaban por la espalda de Candy hasta atraerla hacia el comenzando a besar la piel sensible de uno de sus senos. Candy lanzo un pequeño gemido al sentirlo morder suavemente el contorno de uno de sus senos haciéndola estremecer. Ella podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas y mas insoportable, Terry había notado que los movimientos de ella no podían ser más que los resultados de la desesperación que ella sentía por que el la amara completamente. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al darse cuenta que como siempre ella caía rendida ante sus caricias. Esa noche él quería amarla lentamente, disfrutar de cada una de las caricias que deseaba darle desde hacía muchos días. Lentamente la fue recostando en la cama quedando él en medio de sus piernas mientras aun seguía recorriendo con sus labios la piel de su vientre mientras sus manos seguían en la tarea de sacar aquel hermoso camisón que lo único que le provocaba en ese momento era desgarrarlo para al fin tenerla completamente desnuda como ella lo había dejado a él. Candy podía sentir como Terry la torturaba con aquella forma tan lenta de quitarle aquella odiosa prenda que parecía no terminar de recorrer sus piernas junto con las manos de Terry que la resbalaban tan lentamente que le parecía que nunca quisiera terminar, al fin pudo sentir como la tela del camisón rozaba sus pies para después caer a la alfombra, podía sentir como las manos de Terry le sostenían una de sus piernas mientras sus labios se entretenían besando cada uno de los dedos del pie, la respiración de Candy cada vez se hacía más desesperada, hasta cuando pensaba Terry torturarla con aquellas lentas caricia? Acaso no se había dado cuenta que la tenía a punto de explotar? Como era el capaz de seguir controlándose cuando las vibraciones que lanzaba su cuerpo le pedían a gritos que la hiciera suya. El corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora sin darse cuenta que el de Terry latía aun mucho más rápido, estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sintió como los dientes de Terry rozaban su entrepierna, aquel roce la hizo lanzar un grito tan apasionado que logro que el joven perdiera el poco control que aún le quedaba lanzándose de nuevo sobre ella hasta atrapar con sus labios los de ella ahogando aquel grito apasionado que ella había dejado escapar. Candy lo rodeo con su piernas apretándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir como su piel se quemaba al rozarse con la piel de Terry, el podía sentir como las manos de ella recorrían desesperadas su espalda y sin poder contenerse más ante los leves movimientos que el cuerpo de ella hacia abajo el suyo, comenzó a amarla, con desesperación comenzó a acariciarla hasta que sus manos se posaron en las caderas de ella aferrándose a ellas mientras comenzaba a entrar en ella con desesperación. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido ahogado al sentirse unidos una vez mas de aquella forma tan intima y sensual, los movimientos de ambos eran acompasados, Terry la abrazaba de una forma posesiva mientras Candy se iba abandonando a sus caricias dejándolo llevarla hasta el borde de la razón con cada uno de sus movimientos cada vez más fuerte, más profundos, como queriendo volverse unos solo con ella. Los dos estaban a punto de abandonarse a la sensación más profunda a la que podían llegar, Candy podía escuchar como Terry pronunciaba su nombre envuelto en un te amo mientras ella no podía soportar por más tiempo, no podía seguir ahogando aquello que estaba sintiendo, Candy podía sentir el torrente de sangre que corría desbocado en las venas de Terry así como su propia sangre recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de perder el sentido ante tantas sensaciones tan intensas, por un momento que pareció eterno Candy contuvo la respiración mientras las embestidas de Terry se habían hecho cada vez más profundas y constantes hasta hacerla casi gritar extasiada el nombre de Terry acompañado de un te amo. Terry la escucho gritar de aquella forma a la vez que ambos llegaban una vez más al nirvana del placer que solo habían conocido juntos. Los dos estaban aun abrazados sobre las sabanas, respirando profundamente mientras sus cuerpos aun se estremecían ante las oleadas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Lentamente Terry fue abandonando el cuerpo de Candy haciéndola suspirar una vez más hasta acomodarse junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba para después caer ambos en un sueño profundo. En el salón Albert apenas salía de la biblioteca para acompañar a Arthur a su auto, después de despedirlo volvió a entrar a la mansión. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando noto que Latifa estaba en el salón recostada en uno de los sillones y aparentemente estaba dormida, sonriendo se acerco a ella para despertarla y así poder ayudarla a llegar hasta su habitación. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Latifa sintió la cercanía de alguien y abrió los ojos sobresaltada al darse cuenta que Albert la había visto durmiendo en la sala en una posición que de seguro no era muy decorosa, al verla tan sobresaltada Albert se alejo un poco para dejarla levantarse lo cual ella hiso de un salto.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pensé que todo mundo se había retirado a descansar

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) perdona Albert, pero la verdad es que cuando todos se fueron yo me quede porque necesitaba hablar contigo

(Albert) (Serio) paso algo? Necesitas ayuda?

(Latifa) (Riendo) no Albert, no necesito ayuda! Pero con tu otra pregunta, creo que yo debería ser quien te la haga a ti!

(Albert) (Extrañado) a mí? Y que es lo que quieres preguntarme?

(Latifa) (Seria) que fue lo que paso hoy en la corte?

(Albert) (Riendo) a caso Alyson y Terry no te contaron con detalles todo lo que había ocurrido?

(Latifa) (Seria) lo del juicio si me lo contaron! Pero lo de Najda aun no lo sé y necesito que tú me digas si sabes que fue lo que le paso?

(Albert) (Serio) así que tú también lo notaste!

(Latifa) sería difícil no notarlo cuando la conozco mejor de lo que ella quisiera!

(Albert) (preocupado) la verdad es que yo esperaba poder hablar con Terry para que me dijera si algo había pasado porque después del receso que el juez dio la vi regresar a la sala pero ya no era la misma que al principio!

(Latifa) yo creo que tu deberías hablar con ella!

(Albert) ella te dijo algo? Te comento si le había pasado algo?

(Latifa) (Negando) ella no quiso hablar! Ella insiste en que todo está bien pero yo presiento que no es así!

(Albert) (Serio) su mirada no es la misma desde que salimos de aquel tribunal! Es como si algo la hubiera asustado de pronto!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) has aprendido a conocerla!

(Albert) (Serio) no como yo quisiera!

(Latifa) habla con ella, tal vez a ti te diga lo que Terry y ella comentaban!

(Albert) (Serio) tú escuchaste algo?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) solo sé que Terry le decía que ella debía tener valor para decirte lo que había pasado y que tu no permitirías que nada malo pasara! (preocupada) Albert, tú tienes que cuidarla ahora más que nunca!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) eso intento Latifa, solo espero que ella quiera hablar conmigo, porque no quiero obligarla a decirme nada que ella no quiera!

(Latifa) (Seria) ella debe aprender a confiar en ti plenamente! (picara) ella aun debe estar metida en la tina y seguro le gustara verte así que será mejor que yo haga caso a lo que mi padre dijo y me vaya a dormir que el resto de la noche es para los que pueden desvelarse!

(Albert) (Riendo) que descanses Latifa!

(Latifa) tu también Amir Albert! Que esta noche sea provechosa para ti! (guiñándole el ojo) y para alguien mas también!

Albert comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, por un lado iba riendo por la picardía que encerraban las palabras de Latifa y por otro no dejaba de preocuparse pues al principio había creído que eran cosas suyas y que nada extraño estaba pasando con su esposa cuando la vio seria y distante durante toda la reunión. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación respiro profundo antes de entrar, quería aparentar serenidad para darle confianza a Alyson para que ella sola le contara si había pasado algo que la aun sabia en aquella corte. Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver que efectivamente ella aun no salía del baño, lentamente abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba Alyson sumergida hasta el cuello en la bañera que parecía ya estar fría. Sin hacer ruido se acerco y se agacho junto a la bañera para observarla unos momentos, en el rostro de ella podía ver el cansancio por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Lentamente metió la mano en el agua que apenas se mantenía tibia, y tomando la esponja comenzó a rozarla contra la piel desnuda de una de sus piernas, aquel sencillo gesto hiso que la muchacha casi saltara fuera de la bañera respirando asustada al sentir que alguien la tocaba. Albert estaba sorprendido ante aquel sobresalto exagerado que había provocado con el simple roce de la esponja. Si a un principio no estaba seguro ahora si podía estarlo, algo había pasado en aquel tribunal y eso tenía alterada a su esposa, al punto de haberse asustado tanto al sentirlo cerca.

(Albert) (Intentando sonar relajado) te asuste hayati?

(Alyson) (Intentando calmar su respiración) Albert, no te escuche entrar! Por un momento pensé que un animal había caído en el agua!

(Albert) (Acariciándole el rostro) el agua ya esta fría! Vas a resfriarte si te quedas más tiempo allí dentro!

(Alyson) (Temblando levemente) tienes razón! Podrías alcanzarme mi bata?

(Albert) (Levantándose) no prefieres que te lleve en brazos a nuestra cama?

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) mojaríamos toda la alfombra!

(Albert) (Viéndola temblar) tienes razón! (acercándole la bata) déjame ayudarte a salir!

Albert le dio la mano ayudándole a salir del agua mientras ella se cubría con la bata como si le diera vergüenza que él la viera desnuda. Albert noto aquel cambio en ella nuevamente y sin decir nada la dejo ponerse la bata mientras él se había volteado para no apenarla más de lo que parecía estar. Sin decir nada la vio con la bata puesta y la tomo de la mano para caminar con ella hasta la habitación, antes de llegar a la cama la jalo hacia el abrazándola tiernamente mientras la miraba a los ojos viendo aquella sombra de miedo que pensaba que ya había quedado atrás.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tengo algo que proponerte!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) algo que proponerme? Que será?

(Albert) (Acercándose mas) quisiera llevarte conmigo a un lugar que se que va a gustarte mucho!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y cuando quieres llevarme a ese lugar que dices?

(Albert) (Viendo que eran casi la media noche) si salimos ahora estaremos allí al amanecer!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) ahora? Pero si es casi la media noche!

(Albert) (Besándola dulcemente) quiero llevarte a mi lugar favorito! Donde solo podamos estar tú y yo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo tú y yo? Como en el desierto!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) solos tu y yo sin que nadie nos moleste! Te gustaría?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) si Albert, llévame lejos donde solo estemos los dos!

(Albert) (Sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo) saldremos en cuanto te vistas! Iré a decirle al chofer que saque el auto para que podamos descansar un poco en el camino!

Albert salió de la habitación a prisa, casi corriendo bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de entrada y sin poder contenerse le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, sentía deseos de ir a la habitación de Terry para que este le dijera que diablos había sucedido, porque su mujer estaba tan asustada de nuevo. No quería ni pensar en que Philip hubiera logrado de nuevo atormentarla porque eso no pensaba permitirlo. Respirando profundamente se dirigió a las habitaciones de la servidumbre y después de hablar con el chofer volvió de nuevo a su habitación. Alyson terminaba de preparar una mochila para cada uno pues si Albert decía que estarían solos imaginaba que sería como un viaje de campamento aun que realmente no entendía para que llevaran chofer. Albert termino de ayudarle y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. En las afueras de la mansión Philip seguía en su auto, tenía la botella de licor en la mano pero aun no se había atrevido a beberla, seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a cada uno de los acontecimientos de ese día, a pesar de todo no podía sentir odio por ella, tal vez por Terry y por Albert sí, pero por ella no. Por ella lo único que sentía era rabia, cólera y un deseo de estar cerca de ella que casi lo obligaba a saltar aquella verja a un costado de la propiedad, sentía unos deseos casi incontrolables por ir hasta donde ella estaba aun si fuera a encontrarla junto al imbécil ese que tenía por marido. Quería sentirla una vez más arrinconada contra la pared, aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo como lo había estado una vez en la universidad. Philip comenzaba a sentir una desesperación profunda por tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía soportar un minuto más sin poder verla, quería poder tocarla, poder al fin rozar sus labios con los suyos como aquella vez en la clínica cuando había logrado robarle aquel beso. De pronto cegado por un impulso Philip abrió la puerta del auto, con decisión camino hasta la reja a un costado de la manían y comenzó a subirlo, estaba enloquecido, se sentía angustiado ante el solo pensamiento de poder llegar a su habitación y aunque fuera por un instante observarla dormir. Quería verla una vez más, quería tocarla y sentir aquella piel suave resbalando por la palma de su mano, quería aun que fuera levemente rozar sus labios con los de ella. Estaba casi llegando a lo alto de la reja cuando vio que la puerta principal de la mansión se abría, un segundo después vio como Alyson salía cargando una mochila seguida por Albert quien parecía también llevar un bolso igual. El chofer no tardo en aparecer en la entrada de la mansión con el auto para dejarlos entrar y poder iniciar el viaje que los llevaría a Lakewood. Albert quería mostrarle el lugar más hermoso que él podía recordar desde su niñez, quería aprovechar que la tía estaba en chicago para poder pasar al fin unos días a solas con ella. Sonriendo Albert le abrió la puerta del auto invitándola a entrar mientras Philip con cuidado volvía a bajar de la reja para subir a su auto. No estaba seguro de que era lo que hacía pero fueran a donde fueran ellos dos, el estaría justo detrás esperando una oportunidad para poder verla aunque fuera de lejos. El auto de los Andley salió de la mansión rumbo a la carretera para así comenzar el trayecto, ninguno podía imaginarse que detrás de ellos un auto los seguía con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención de los pasajeros del auto que seguía. En la mansión de los Lancaster Eliza veía el reloj, era increíble que Philip hubiera salido hacia horas atrás y aun no hubiera vuelto cuando tenían tantas cosas que discutir aun.

(Vanessa) (Tomando una copa) te ves desesperada querida!

(Eliza) (Molesta) no te parece para menos que el imbécil de tu hermano me haya dejado aquí sin saber que puedo hacer? Anthony no va a darme nada! Voy a quedarme en la calle!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) si Anthony no va a darte nada y lo sabes, porque entonces no tomarlo que creas que te corresponde?

(Eliza) (Interesada) de que es lo que me estás hablando?

Vanessa solamente sonrió al ver la chispa de malicia que había en la mirada de la pelirroja a la que parecía de pronto haberse interesado en la propuesta que ella estaba a punto de hacerle. Seguramente con la ayuda de la pelirroja y su hermano ella también lograría vengarse de los Andley.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 37: **Planes de Venganza**

Yajaira 


	37. Chapter 37

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 37**

**Planes de Venganza**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para personas sensibles, si le ofenden este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

El auto de los Andley había tomado la carretera principal seguido de cerca por el auto de Philip quien a pesar de estar medio ebrio los seguía diligentemente. En la mansión de los Lancaster, Vanessa sonreía al ver lo interesada que de pronto se había puesto Eliza ante la idea de poder tomar lo que ella quisiera de los Andley, realmente Eliza estaba mas que deseosa de poder vengarse de alguna manera de Anthony, Terry y de Alyson después de tanto que la habían humillado en aquella corte.

(Eliza) (Sentándose ansiosa frente a Vanessa) que es lo que tienes planeado y en que puedo beneficiarme?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) Tú realmente quieres vengarte de tu familia?

(Eliza) (Furiosa) acaso no es obvio que si? Quiero que Anthony y todos los que lo ayudaron paguen por la humillación que me hicieron pasar en esa corte!

(Vanessa) (Serena) entonces si tú me ayudas a vengarme de la imbécil de Alyson y el idiota de tu tío, yo te ayudare a vengarte de todos los demás!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo con odio en los ojos) me parece perfecto querida, pero creo que hay algo que aun no has considerado!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) hablas del imbécil de Philip?

(Eliza) (Seria) yo nunca lo había visto como esta tarde! Pareciera que él no quiere vengarse de la estúpida esa de tu hermanastra, si no que quería salir a buscarla para celebrarle su triunfo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) vamos querida, esos celos fingidos no tienes que mostrármelos a mí! A demás Philip si está molesto!

(Eliza) pues no lo parecía! Salió de aquí quien sabe a dónde y seguramente es porque esa mujer realmente le gusta!

(Vanessa) (Poniéndose de pie) y eso es precisamente lo que aprovecharemos querida!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) como piensas hacer que tu hermano nos ayude en lo que planeamos?

(Vanessa) eso lo discutiremos más adelante querida! Primero dime, que es lo que más desearías hacer para vengarte de tu esposo?

Eliza sonrió de una forma que de inmediato le dio a entender a Vanessa que la pelirroja sabía muy bien lo que deseaba. Juntas las dos definitivamente podrían lograr grandes cosas en contra de sus enemigos.

(Vanessa) y bien querida, no vas a decirme que es lo que deseas hacer primero?

(Eliza) (Riendo) para que comprendas, debo mostrártelo querida!

(Vanessa) entonces que esperamos?

(Eliza) vamos entonces!

Las dos subieron al auto de Vanessa y se dirigieron a donde Eliza le indicaba que irían. En la mansión Andley, Candy estaba sentada en la cama observando cómo Terry parecía dormir plácidamente junto a ella. Con la mirada podía delinear cada faceta del rostro de Terry mientras el dormía, con la mirada comenzó a delinear sus cejas, su nariz y sus labios. Estaba tan enamorada de el que no podía dejar de sentirse atormentada, porque se sentía de la forma que lo hacía cuando lo veía cerca de Alyson? Esa pregunta estaba rondándole la cabeza desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No quería perderlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos al fin no estaba dispuesta a perderlo una vez más. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo sintiendo como su respiración lo hacía subir y bajar mientras el dormía, con la punta de los dedos había comenzado a delinear cada musculo en aquel pecho que no se había dado cuenta aun que él la observaba en silencio.

(Terry) (Sonriendo pícaro) te gusta tanto lo que ves, que estas tan entretenida?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) Terry, perdona no quise despertarte!

(Terry) (Sentándose junto a ella) sucede algo pecosa?

(Candy) algo? A que te refieres Terry?

(Terry) (Serio) al principio creí que sería divertido pero ahora creo que debemos hablar!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) de que hablas Terry?

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) hablo de tu comportamiento de anoche! Y de cómo has estado viéndonos a Alyson y a mí desde hace mucho!

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) lo siento Terry, no te entiendo!

(Terry) (Serio) me estas tomando por tonto pecosa? Crees que no vi las miradas que nos lanzaste a Alyson y a mí en la corte?

(Candy) yo no les lance ninguna mirada en la corte!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pero si durante la cena!

(Candy) yo…

(Terry) (Abrazándola) acaso crees que yo podría ver a otra mujer que no seas tú?

(Candy) no es eso Terry! (viéndolo con la mirada triste) es que nos ha costado tanto estar juntos que a veces creo que no durara y que en cualquier momento tendremos que separarnos de nuevo y no quiero, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) que pasa pecosa? Acaso crees que vas a librarte fácilmente de mi? (besándola) eres mi esposa y la mujer de mi vida y eso no cambiara nunca!

(Candy) (Estremeciéndose ante sus palabras) te amo tanto Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lo sé pecosa, por eso no quiero que tengas ninguna duda porque yo también te amo! Lo que no me explico es porque tienes celos de Alyson?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) bueno Terry es obvio! Ella es muy bonita y danza muy bien! Además ella ha tenido una vida interesante!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tal vez haya tenido una vida interesante pero no tanto como la nuestra, no te parece?

Candy vio la dulce mirada de Terry y sonrió, era difícil no creer en su amor cuando lo destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo de la misma forma que los hacia el de ella por él. Después de besarse una vez más los dos volvieron a acostarse a dormir abrazados, aun era muy de madrugada para levantarse. En Lakewood el auto de los Andley apenas llegaba y Albert había despertado a Alyson para que bajaran, Alyson estaba realmente sorprendida de la belleza de aquella casa de campo, el jardín no podía siquiera compararse con el enorme jardín de la mansión en chicago, este era aun mucho más hermoso y la dulce Candy estaba en flor dando un espectáculo digno de una revista. Albert la llevo hasta la puerta y divertido la levanto en brazos para entrar, aquel simple gesto del rubio le había puesto una enorme y radiante sonrisa a la joven señora Andley y más aun cuando la había llevado en brazos hasta su habitación. Al entrar a la habitación Alyson estaba sorprendida, era un poco más pequeña que la que tenían en chicago pero era muy hermosa, la cama era antigua y de dosel, Albert vio los ojos de su esposa perderse por completo en aquella hermosa habitación y sonriendo se acerco hasta abrasarla.

(Albert) veo que te gusta lo que ves!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) es una hermosa habitación!

(Albert) (Susurrándoles) y es nuestra!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) intenta usted seducirme señor Andley?

(Albert) (Riendo) me encantaría, pero por ahora lo único que deseo es que nos metamos a la cama a descansar porque a donde voy a llevarte queda un poco alejado de aquí y caminaremos mucho!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo emocionado) a donde piensas llevarme?

(Albert) (Besándola) a un lugar que te encantara te lo prometo!

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y después de unos momentos se encontraban abrazados profundamente dormidos, Albert tenía todo preparado y en cuanto se despertaran la llevaría a su lugar favorito. En las afueras de la mansión el auto de Philip se había estacionado, el conocía la propiedad pues gracias a su padre algunas veces habían llegado a visitar a la señora Elroy. Lentamente se alejo de la entrada y escondió su auto, sentía curiosidad por saber que hacia Albert llevando a su esposa a este lugar cuando aún no habían finalizado el acuerdo entre Anthony y Eliza. Con cuidado fue acercándose al portal de las rosas, se había dado cuenta de que nadie había salido a cerrarlo después de que el auto de Albert entrara y sin nadie que vigilara entro a la propiedad, conocía bien el lugar y sin duda encontraría un lugar donde poder vigilar lo que Albert y Alyson habían ido a hacer allí. En la carretera Eliza le había explicado a Vanessa que era lo que deseaba hacer, Vanessa no podía creer lo que Eliza pretendía pero estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que pudiera con tal de vengarse de Albert sin que nadie pudiera culparlas de lo que sucedería. Pronto Vanessa entraba detrás de Eliza a una mansión bellamente decorada, nunca antes había estado en esa casa, pero conocía muy bien la casa vecina, al fin las dos habían llegado a la mansión Leegan en Lakewood, ninguna de las dos sabia que cerca de ellas se encontraba Philip al que tanto habían estado esperando. Después de comer algo Eliza llevo a Vanessa a dar una vuelta a caballo, quería mostrarle que era aquello que mas odiaba. Durante un largo rato las dos cabalgaron hasta llegar a un enorme campo, todo alrededor era de una hermosura que Vanessa jamás había imaginado que existiera. Frente a ellas se encontraba el jardín de rosas más hermoso que Vanessa hubiera visto en toda su vida, la dulce Candy estaba en su mejor época y ese año seguramente sería uno de los mejores para el negocio de exportación de Anthony. Las rosas eran de una hermosura de ensueño, sus blancos pétalos brillaban con los rayos del sol dando un espectáculo simplemente único.

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) esto es realmente hermoso Eliza! Pero no comprendo que es lo que hacemos aquí?

(Eliza) (Bajando de su caballo) esto querida es el mejor resultado que Anthony ha podido lograr con sus rosas!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) es simplemente hermoso! Y para que me trajiste a este lugar? Acaso es esto lo que pensabas quitarle a tu esposo?

(Eliza) (Seria) quiero que me ayudes a que estas rosas no lleguen a ninguna parte que no sea a la basura donde pertenecen!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) y para esta estupidez me hiciste conducir tan lejos?

(Eliza) (Arrancando una rosa) sabes qué es esto? (viéndola seria) esta es la rosa que Anthony le regalo a la estúpida de Candy! Esta es la famosa dulce Candy que tanto han premiado los horticultores del país y de Europa! (furiosa) es el mayor orgullo del idiota de Anthony y la estúpida huérfana!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) y que es lo que pretendes que hagamos?

(Eliza) quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo muy importante para mí! (viéndola) quiero que me consigas a alguien que venga a incendiar todo este campo!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) estás loca? Acaso perdiste la razón?

(Eliza) (Seria) pensé que habías dicho que querías ayudarme si yo te ayudaba a vengarte del tío!

(Vanessa) claro que voy a ayudarte pero no cometiendo las estupideces que quieres cometer!

(Eliza) (Subiendo a su caballo) dijiste que me ayudarías pero si no quieres no te preocupes yo lo hare sola!

(Vanessa) (Deteniéndola) no dije que no te ayudaría, solo te dije que era una estupidez porque si lo haces en este preciso momento perderás todo! Sera mejor que volvamos a la casa para que podamos conversar!

(Eliza) tal vez tengas razón, los empleados de Anthony no tardaran en llegar!

Las dos comenzaron el regreso a la mansión Leegan, aun iban en silencio cuando notaron algo que les llamo la atención, dentro de la propiedad estaba un auto muy bien resguardado entre los arbustos, lentamente Vanessa se bajo del caballo y camino hacia el. Después de observar la placa no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante una muy confundida Eliza.

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ahora ya sabemos por qué el imbécil de Philip no volvió a casa anoche!

(Eliza) pero qué diablos hace aquí?

(Vanessa) (Seria) no lo sé! Acaso no es la propiedad Andley la que está por aquí cerca?

(Eliza) (Asustada) crees que el este allí?

(Vanessa) (Subiendo a su caballo) será mejor que volvamos a chicago! Ya después le preguntaremos que hacía en este lugar!

Las dos se dirigieron a prisa a la mansión pues esa misma tarde debían esperar a que Alyson y Terry les comunicaran cuando le avisarían del acuerdo al que Anthony pretendía proponerle. Mientras que en chicago Latifa tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Alyson, ella pensaba salir con Amín esa mañana a visitar a Violet pues Gregory había llegado por ellos ya que él pensaba viajar a parís por unos días para ver a su novia. La tía Elroy había escuchado los golpes en la puerta de la habitación principal y se asomo para ver a Latifa aun esperando que alguien le respondiera.

(Elroy) si busca a William o a su esposa pierde su tiempo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) buenos días señora! Usted sabe en donde se encuentran ellos?

(Elroy) (Seria) Dorothy me informo que William se fue con ella a pasar unos días a Lakewood!

(Latifa) (Feliz) que bien! Bueno aunque ahora no se qué le diré a Gregory pero me alegro!

Latifa se dio medía vuelta e iba a correr hacia las escaleras cuando de pronto se detuvo, sonriendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas se dio la vuelta hacia donde la señora Elroy la veía seria. Sonriendo se acerco hasta ella y mientras ahora la dama la veía de una forma confundida.

(Latifa) (Tomándola del brazo) sabe tía Elroy, mi baba y yo acompañaremos a Gregory hoy al departamento de Violet y me encantaría poder contar con su compañía!

(Elroy) (Confundida) yo aun debo arreglar algunas cosas con Anthony y Terry no puedo salir de paseo!

(Latifa) perfecto, Anthony esta en el departamento de Stear y tenemos que llevar a Luisa con nosotros así que me imagino que Terry nos alcanzara más tarde!

(Elroy) pero es que yo…

(Latifa) (Suplicando) por favor tía, yo necesito todos los concejos que una dama fina y distinguida pueda darme para ser una buena esposa para George!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) y usted ha pensado en mi? Quiere que yo sea su consejera?

(Latifa) (Melosa) todos me han dicho que no hay mejor consejera que usted tía, y la verdad me encantaría poder contar con su ayuda!

Ante los pucheros de la picara Latifa la pobre señora Elroy no tuvo más que aceptar salir con ellos ese día, la verdad es que ella misma se sentiría mejor si acompañaba de regreso a Luisa al departamento de Violet. Pronto todos iban en el auto de la tía llevando consigo a Luisa quien se veía mucho mas repuesta que el día anterior. Gregory llevo a Luisa en brazos hasta el departamento pues la tía insistía en no dejarla hacer ningún esfuerzo. Al llegar pudieron ver que Violet los esperaba con el desayuno listo. Muy divertida Violet vio entrar a su hijo con Luisa en brazos y colocarla con todo cuidado en el sillón bajo la supervisión de la tía Elroy quien no perdía detalle de todo. Después de acomodar a la chica la tía se dio vuelta para al fin saludar a su amiga y anfitriona.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Emilia, que gusto volver a verte!

(Elroy) lo mismo digo Violet, hace mucho tiempo que deseaba venir a hacerte una visita!

(Violet) me alegra mucho que estés aquí, especialmente hoy que mi Gregory se va devuelta a parís!

(Gregory) mama, solo me voy por un par de semanas y sabes que no es precisamente por mi gusto! Solo iré a ver cómo van las cosas en la escuela y si me darán la beca para el siguiente curso!

(Amín) sería bueno que no viajaras muchacho!

(Latifa) baba, por favor! Gregory debe ir a ver lo de la escuela! Además debe extrañar mucho a su novia!

(Gregory) aunque no lo creas Latifa yo estoy de acuerdo con el señor Amín, pero no puedo retrasar más este viaje!

(Violet) (Seria) Gregory está muy inquieto por algo y no ha querido decirme que es!

(Gregory) no es nada en especial mama, pero cada vez que me alejo de Alyson y de ti algo malo pasa y no quiero arriesgarme a salir de viaje y no encontrar las cosas a como las dejo! (bajando la mirada) tengo un raro presentimiento que no termino de entender!

(George) (Saliendo de la cocina) eso es porque no confías en nosotros sobrino! Nada malo sucederá ni con Violet ni con tu hermana por qué no dejaremos que pase nada mientras no estás!

(Elroy) buenos días George, hace mucho que no te veo por la mansión!

(George) buenos días señora Elroy, la verdad no he podido ir a la mansión porque me he hecho cargo del consorcio mientras sucedía todo lo de Anthony!

(Elroy) la situación de Anthony con Eliza ha sido muy lamentable!

(Amín) pero según tengo entendido al fin el muchacho logro ganar el juicio no es así?

(Elroy) el juicio tal vez, pero a un costo demasiado alto para mi pobre muchacho! Yo nunca imagine que en mi familia pudiera haber un ser tan despreciable como lo resulto ser Eliza!

(Luisa) (Abrazándola) señora Elroy, por favor no se ponga así!

(Elroy) (Extrañada) lamento tanto haberle causado tanto dolor a Anthony!

(Anthony) (Saliendo de la cocina) no lo lamente tía, porque yo no lo lamento para nada!

(Elroy) (Seria) es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas hijo!

(Anthony) (Riendo) perdone pero hay costumbres que se me han pegado con el tiempo! Candy a veces puede ser un poco influyente y no he podido evitarlo!

(Elroy) (Seria) ya sé que Candy les ha enseñado costumbres que yo nunca les enseñaría!

(Amín) y nunca la han azotado por eso?

Todos comenzaron a reír ante la ocurrencia del viejo musulmán quien escuchaba a las mujeres hablar con la misma autoridad que lo hacían los hombres, eso era algo que lo seguía sorprendiendo pues en su tierra nada de eso sucedía. Aun Najda había tenido que aprender a modular el tono de su voz cuando hablaba frente a un hombre. Después de haber reído un poco explicándole a baba las costumbres de ellos se sentaron a desayunar pues Arthur al fin había llegado. En la mansión Andley Candy y Terry salían de la ducha después de haber tomado un largo y apasionado baño. Parecía como si aun estuvieran de luna de miel esa mañana. Terry no había parado de besarla desde que habían despertado y ya estaba listo para llevarla a la clínica pues él y Alyson habían quedado de verse en las oficinas de Albert para aclarar los detalles de lo que Anthony le entregaría a su ex esposa. Los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras cuando vieron a Archie esperando por Terry en el salón principal.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) buenos días Archie, no sabía que vendrías esta mañana!

(Archie) (Riendo) yo tampoco sabía que tendría que ayudar a Terry a solucionar los detalles del caso de Anthony pero Albert me dejo un mensaje en el celular diciendo que se llevaría a Alyson a pasar un par de días en Lakewood!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Así que nos dejo a nosotros encargados de aconsejar a Anthony?

(Archie) y que tiene eso de divertido?

(Terry) (Riendo) contigo y conmigo aconsejando a Anthony no creo que Eliza tenga muchas posibilidades!

(Archie) (Riendo) bueno Terry, en otras circunstancias creo que tendrías razón pero esta vez debemos ser justos y darle lo que el juez ordeno!

(Terry) es una lástima que Anthony tenga que darle más de lo que ya le ha dado hasta ahora!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) por lo menos debes despreocuparte por lo que me encargaste ayer en la celebración!

(Terry) (Riendo) entonces lo hiciste?

(Candy) (Confundida) que es lo que le pediste a Archie que hiciera?

(Terry) (Riendo) solo que tomara precauciones para darle una sorpresita a Eliza!

(Candy) Terry, que fue lo que le hicieron a Eliza ahora?

(Archie) (Riendo) le cancelamos las tarjetas que Anthony le había dado!

(Terry) si la señora ex de Brown decide irse de compras se llevara una gran sorpresa!

(Candy) (Asustada) pero eso pondrá a Eliza aun mas furiosa con Anthony!

(Archie) pero la ley le da la razón a Anthony, desde que el juez decidió que el matrimonio no era valido ella perdió todos los derechos que tenia sobre las propiedades de Anthony!

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) se imaginan la cara de Eliza cuando intente utilizarlas?

Los tres comenzaron a reír al imaginar que cara pondría Eliza cuando le cortaran las tarjetas igual a como lo había hecho Albert en una ocasión. Stear y Patty se encontraban en la joyería de Violet preparando algunas esencias que necesitarían para reiniciar ahora que ya las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más tranquilas. Aun no podían creer que Anthony y Luisa pronto podrían casarse, solo faltaba que él le entregara a Eliza lo que le correspondía y entonces sería completamente libre para vivir con Luisa.

(Patty) (Mezclando algunos aceites) tú crees que Eliza se conforme con lo que Anthony le dé?

(Stear) (Serio) hay algunas cosas que casi nadie sabe querida, una de ellas es que Anthony no cuenta con mucho a su favor!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) pero si Anthony tiene ese estupendo negocio de rosas!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) la verdad Patty es que Anthony fundo el negocio de exportación de rosas junto con Candy!

(Patty) entonces Candy es propietaria junto con Anthony?

(Stear) no precisamente! Cuando Anthony le propuso a Candy que compartieran las ganancias ella no quiso! Candy nunca se ha interesado por el dinero así que ella y Anthony decidieron que la parte que le correspondía a Candy seria para las obras benéficas del tío William! Lo que le corresponde a Anthony lo entrego en su mayoría al consorcio para sostener el medio ambiente de los campos de rosas. Lo hiso en memoria de Pauna, su madre! Lo que Anthony recibe del negocio de rosas es una buena cantidad pero no será suficiente para que Eliza se conforme!

(Patty) pero si Anthony demuestra que lo que le da lo justo entonces ella tendrá que conformarse!

(Stear) espero que se conforme Patty, no me gustaría que Anthony siguiera teniendo problemas por causa de Eliza! Ya han sido muchas cosas las que ha tenido que soportarle para que ahora que al fin se separaron ella siga molestándolo!

(Patty) tampoco sería justo para Luisa ahora que ella y Anthony piensan casarse!

(Stear) (Acercándose a ella) sabes que otra cosa no es nada justa?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) que? Qué es eso que no es nada justo según tu?

(Stear) (Besándola dulcemente) que cada día te veas más hermosa y yo no te lo diga!

(Patty) (Sonrojada) pero si todo el tiempo me vives diciendo cosas lindas!

(Stear) solo te digo lo que tú te mereces mi amor! (acariciándole el vientre) cada día te ves mas y mas hermosa esperando a nuestro hijo!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) no sabes lo feliz que soy desde que estamos juntos!

(Stear) si lo sé! (besándola) porque yo también soy muy feliz desde que estamos juntos!

(Patty) te amo tanto loquito!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) sabes algo?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) que cosa?

(Stear) (Abrazándola) estamos solitos!

(Patty) Stear! (sorprendida al verlo tan romántico) no creo que sea el momento, Violet no tarda en llegar!

(Stear) (Riendo) tienes razón loquita! Esta noche te llevare a cenar a un lugar especial!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) a si? Y por qué quieres llevarme a cenar esta noche?

(Stear) porque tenemos mucho que celebrar!

(Patty) (Confundida) celebrar? Que es lo que vamos a celebrar?

(Stear) (Entregándole un regalito) tu cumpleaños mi amor!

(Patty) (Ilusionada) lo recordaste!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) nunca lo olvidaría mi amor!

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon las inconfundibles voces de Annie y Violet quienes habían recién llegado a la joyería.

(Patty) (Riendo) será mej0r que salgamos a saludarlas!

(Stear) tienes razón! Vamos a saludarlas!

(Violet) (Viéndolos salir de su laboratorio) buenos días chicos, no creí que vinieran a trabajar tan temprano después de la fiesta de anoche!

(Patty) bueno es que yo no puedo beber y Stear rara vez lo hace así que no nos afectaron tanto los brindis!

(Annie) (Abrazándola) feliz cumpleaños Patty!

(Violet) (Mostrándoles un pequeño pastel) nos tardamos porque Annie no se decidía en el pastel que compraríamos!

(Stear) (Verde) pastel?

(Patty) (Riendo) no te preocupes amor, no te daremos pastel!

(Violet) por lo que veo los síntomas siguen afectándolo verdad?

(Annie) (Riendo) será mejor que lo ponga lejos de Stear!

Las tres reían divertidas mientras el pobre Stear se daba aire, desde que el embarazo de Patty había iniciado el no podía dejar de sentir nauseas cada vez que veía algunas comidas. Muy lejos de allí en Lakewood al fin Albert había logrado preparar todo para salir con Alyson, en la caballeriza el capataz tenia los caballos listos sin darse cuenta que en la parte alta de la caballeriza Philip los observaba escondido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de seguirlos a donde fueran sin que nadie se diera cuenta que se robaría uno de los caballos. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vio como Albert entraba de nuevo acompañado de Alyson, los dos vestían casi de la misma forma, sin poner mucha atención a lo que los rodeaba subieron a sus caballos y salieron rumbo a donde Albert quería llevarla.

(Alyson) (Riendo) no vas a decirme cual es la sorpresa?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) claro que no! Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa!

(Alyson) (Seria) puedo preguntar por qué decidiste traerme ahora? Aun no había terminado con lo de Anthony!

(Albert) (Serio) bueno ya que era solo el ultimo arreglo le pedí a los chicos que se hicieran cargo para poder pasar contigo un poco más de tiempo! Además no quería que tuvieras que presentarte ante Eliza cuando sepa que lo que le corresponde por orden del juez no es ni la mitad de lo que ella gasta en un mes!

(Alyson) (Decepcionada) entonces lo hiciste para salvarme de una rabieta de tu sobrina?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no! Lo hice porque me moría de ganas de estar contigo a solas una vez más!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) extrañas tanto el desierto como yo?

(Albert) (Pensativo) no! No extraño el desierto porque me traje lo mejor del conmigo! Tú!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) que es eso que se escucha?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya casi llegamos a donde quiero llevarte!

Albert apresuro un poco el paso de los caballos hasta llegar por fin a donde tenía planeado llevarla. Frente a ellos se encontraba el hermoso lago de la propiedad Andley, todo aquel lugar parecía un ensueño, una hermosa cascada caía desde muy alto rompiendo el silencio de aquel lugar. Albert veía la mirada perdida de Alyson quien no lograba decir nada ante la imagen que tenida frente a ella. Esa era la reacción que él había querido ver en ella. Los ojos le brillaban de nuevo de la misma forma que le habían brillado al encontrar Khemisset, lentamente se bajo del caballo para luego ayudarle a bajar. Alyson estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquel hermoso lugar, por un momento había tenido la sensación de que había vuelto al desierto y estaba frente a uno de sus oasis. Albert la abrazo mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida en el agua cristalina de aquel hermoso lago, sus ojos estaban brillosos de la emoción, no podía creer que un lugar tan hermoso fuera el destino que Albert hubiera elegido para compartir con ella. Albert la sintió temblar emocionada ante el panorama que tenían frente a ellos y solo pudo sonreír, lentamente se acerco hasta rozar con sus labio en la oreja de ella.

(Albert) (Susurrando) bienvenida a mí casa mi amor!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) esto es realmente hermoso habib!

(Albert) este es el lugar más importante para mí y quería compartirlo contigo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) este lugar es tuyo?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) es nuestro mi amor! Este es nuestro lugar especial!

Alyson se estaba realmente emocionada ante todo aquello, se sentía feliz de poder estar a solas con Albert, lejos de todo aquello que tanto miedo le causaba. Sin decir nada comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente a Albert que la veía asombrado. No tardo mucho en quedar solo con la ropa interior y comenzar a entrar en el agua. Albert la veía como hipnotizado cuando la vio darse vuelta hacia él, sin decir nada se quito lo último que le quedaba de ropa arrojándola hacia donde él estaba y sonriendo coqueta se lanzo al agua. Albert la vio sumergirse en el lago y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a recoger la ropa que ella había dejado tirada. Saco la sesta de comida que llevaba en su caballo y comenzó a arreglar en donde comerían. Estaba muy atareado esperando a que ella saliera del agua, no quería apresurarse para no asustarla, sabía que había algo en ella que había vuelto a atemorizarla y no quería contribuir más en eso. Estaba ocupado intentando alejar de su mente el hecho de que era su mujer la que estaba nadando desnuda en el lago, que no se dio cuenta que ella había salido una vez mas y caminaba hacia donde él estaba de espaldas abriendo la botella de vino que había empacado para almorzar. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando los brazos mojados de Alyson lo rodearon por la espalda, el rostro de ella estaba ahora aspirando el aroma de su camisa mientras sus manos habían comenzado a desabotonar la camisa de Albert, se sentía tan bien tenerla de nuevo tan cerca, no podía siquiera controlar su respiración al sentir como la de ella chocaba contra su espalda. Por un momento cerró los ojos al sentir las manos frías de ella acariciando su pecho desnudo, su respiración se detuvo por un momento al sentir como ahora ella comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón, todo aquello le parecía sumamente excitante y no sabía que tanto podría controlarse. Suspiro profundamente cuando sintió que la cremallera del pantalón comenzaba a bajar, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahora Alyson estaba frente a él. Unos suaves labios se rosaron con los del rubio para luego comenzar a bajar por su cuello haciéndolo gemir levemente ante aquellas caricias, de un impulso aprisiono a Alyson entre sus brazos comenzando a besarla apasionado, la suave piel de ella se sentía tan bien contra su pecho desnudo, podía sentir como el agua fría había logrado erizarle la piel completa. Los labios del rubio comenzaron a bajar por su cuello besándola apasionado haciéndola suspirar casi hasta perder el control de lo que hacía o sentía. Albert termino de quitarse la ropa y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo de nuevo al lago como lo había hecho aquella vez en Khemisset. Despacio comenzó a besarla una vez más, podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos sintiendo como sus piernas se entrelazaban bajo el agua, todo en ella le parecía embriagante y podía besarla y tocarla de la forma que quisiera. Lentamente sintió como ella comenzaba a rodearlo con sus piernas invitándolo a pegarse cada vez mas y mas, los dos se vieron a los ojos, sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse debido al estado en que se encontraban, nunca antes Albert había visto esa mezcla de pasión y deseo en los ojos de ella acompañados de algo que casi lo había dejado asombrado. Allí la tenía una vez más completamente entregada al pero en sus ojos podía ver de nuevo aquella sombra que había visto antes, en sus ojos había miedo una vez más, podía ver y sentir la pasión que ella le transmitía, pero también podía ver aquel temor que tanto había luchado por alejar de ella. Dulcemente comenzó a besarla mientras ella suspiraba ante el rose de sus cuerpos, Albert entro en ella de tal forma que la hizo gritar apasionada, lentamente los movimientos del rubio comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas y mas demandantes, ella podía sentir como él la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras su cadera se pegaba a ella una y otra vez mientras le hacia el am0r, la respiración de Albert era cada vez mas descontrolada mientras sus movimientos eran cada vez mas y mas rápidos. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos intentando no soltarse ante las oleadas de pasión que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, de pronto sintió como él se había alejado de ella cuando casi había logrado hacerla estallar apasionada. Confundida abrió los ojos buscando los de él para comprender por qué la había soltado tan de repente. Albert le sonrió pues sabía bien lo que había hecho, lentamente la jalo de la mano y comenzaron a nadar. Albert no la había soltado y la llevaba cada vez más y mas cerca de la cascada, sin poder entender que era lo que él pretendía solamente lo siguió. Juntos llegaron hasta donde la caída de agua chocaba contra el lago, así desnudos salieron del agua para entrar en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva de rocas detrás de la cascada, el agua formaba una especie de cortina cubriéndolos de todo lo que había afuera, Albert la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos besándola apasionado, sus caricias eran ahora cada vez mas y mas demandantes, sus labios la recorrían toda haciéndola suspirara emocionada ante todas aquellas sensaciones. Lentamente Albert la fue recostando sobre la roca mientras con sus manos y sus labios habían comenzado a divagar por todo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Alyson suspiraba al solo rose de sus labios y sus manos, Albert la tocaba de una forma que simplemente la hacía olvidarse del mundo entero. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas y mas descontrolada ante la pasión que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, Albert seguía en su tarea recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras sus manos traviesas se entretenían acariciándola de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, volviéndola loca ante todas las sensaciones que él la hacía sentir. Alyson comenzaba a sentir que un calor intenso le recorría todo el cuerpo, apenas pudo darse cuenta cuando Albert se había acomodado sobre ella una vez más y volvía a hacerla suya. Un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba a él gritar de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho. Los movimientos de Albert sobre ella eran cada vez más firmes, más profundos haciéndola sentir que el aire en sus pulmones era cada vez mas y mas escaso, los dos respiraban agitados mientras él seguía entrando en ella con pasión y fuerza, Albert sintió como ella lo había vuelto a rodear con sus piernas presionándolo cada vez mas y mas, de un movimiento él la había tomado por la cintura elevándola de la roca fría para sentarla sobre su pelvis, allí los dos viéndose a los ojos seguían amándose mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos hincado sobre la dura piedra controlando cada movimiento que hacia dentro de ella. Alyson había comenzado a besarlo de nuevo, mientras él seguía con el mismo ritmo que había adquirido, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas y mas rápidos y profundos arrancándole a ella suspiros que por momentos parecían ser mas y mas fuertes. El comenzaba a sentir como una honda eléctrica comenzaba a recorrerlo y sin esperar comenzó a besarla y a morderla en el cuello logrando que ella comenzara a sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas mientras ahora los dos se veían a los ojos notando lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas, y como sus cuerpos comenzaban a estremecerse ante el fuerte orgasmo que los dos comenzaban a sentir, después de unos movimientos más los dos gritaron apasionados sintiendo como sus cuerpos temblaban fuertemente ante la pasión que acababan de experimentar. Aun respirando descontrolados se recostaron sobre la roca intentando controlar los espasmos de sus cuerpos desnudos. Albert volvía a besarla dulcemente mientras ella lo abrazaba. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaban estar así que no les importaba que la roca estuviera fría o que el agua los salpicara al caer y unirse al lago, lo único que les importaba en ese momento era que estaban solos, que estaba junto una vez más amándose como siempre lo hacían.

Albert se levanto lentamente y después de besarla una vez más volvieron al agua, nadaron hasta llegar a la orilla en donde él había dejado listo todo para comer. Salieron del agua y corrieron una vez más hacia donde estaba su ropa sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde hacía rato. Rápidamente se vistieron y comenzaron a guardar todo lo que llevaban, de pronto el hambre era lo último que tenían en mente y lo único que deseaban era volver a la mansión donde los esperaba aquella hermosa cama donde podrían volver a amarse como tanto lo deseaban. Albert guardo la comida mientras ella doblaba rápidamente el mantel que habían colocado en el suelo. Philip observo todos los movimientos de los dos amantes hasta que los vio subir de nuevo a sus caballos y alejarse rumbo a la mansión. Philip estaba furioso, sentía una rabia incontrolable, tal vez era aun residuos del alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, pero lo único que sentía en esos momentos eran deseos unos deseos incontrolables de matar a Albert, no podía soportar lo que había visto en aquel lugar. Sentía rabia de no haber sido él quien estuviera tocando y poseyendo a Alyson en aquel lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar sin poder tenerla para él. Sentía que una rabia incontrolable comenzaba a apoderarse de él y sin pensarlo subió de nuevo al caballo que había logrado sacar y galopo hasta donde había dejado su auto esa madrugada. Después de soltar el caballo subió a su auto, se sentía realmente furioso por todo lo que había visto y en su mente solo había una palabra. MIA.

(Philip) (Furioso) disfrútala mientras puedas William, por que muy pronto ella será solo mía!

Sin decir más encendió su auto y salió rumbo a la carretera que lo llevaría de vuelta a chicago. Aun debía estar presente esa tarde para la junta que tendrían con Eliza para definir lo que le correspondía.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 38: **Crueles Intenciones**

**Yajaira **


	38. Chapter 38

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 38**

**Crueles Intensiones**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico sensible, si no le gustan este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase de leerlo.**

Philip conducía frenético por la carretera aun repasando en su mente todo lo que había visto en aquel lago, se sentía furioso por haber presenciado aquella escena y más aun por haberse dado cuenta de cuánto disfrutaban ellos al estar juntos. Maldecía su suerte una y otra vez por no poder ser Albert en aquel momento y maldecía aun mas al rubio por ser el que estaba en aquella posición con la que mujer que el amaba. Iba tan rápido que sin sentirlo estaba ya entrando por la puerta de la mansión Lancaster y bajo del auto, aun con el rostro frio y encolerizado entro a la mansión pasando de largo a Vanessa y Eliza quienes lo estaban esperando para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que debían hacer esa tarde. Las dos lo vieron entrar y subir corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Vanessa observo a Eliza por un momento para después correr detrás de su hermano mientras la pelirroja los esperaba en la biblioteca. Ya Archie y Terry las habían llamado para decirles que esa misma tarde debían presentarse en la oficina de Archie para firma los papeles y recibir lo que legalmente le correspondía de parte de Anthony. Después de tocar a la puerta sin respuesta, Vanessa entro a la habitación de Philip. Al entrar lo busco y no pudo verlo por ninguna parte, se dirigió al baño y al pegar la oreja a la puerta pudo escuchar como el agua de la regadera corría, con paciencia se sentó en el escritorio que tenía el en su habitación y se dispuso a esperarlo, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso al furioso hombre que salía chorreando agua y envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando vio a su hermana sentada en su escritorio.

(Philip) (Molesto) que diablos haces aquí? Acaso no has aprendido a tocar antes de entrar?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo divertida) toque pero nadie me respondió y entre a ver si no te habías caído de borracho aquí en tu habitación!

(Philip) (Serio) que es lo que quieres? Acaso no puedo estar tranquilo ni un momento?

(Vanessa) (Seria) si estoy aquí no es por mi gusto y lo sabes! Archivald Cornwell llamo y te espera en su oficina esta tarde para que Eliza y tu firmen el recibo de lo que le corresponde!

(Philip) (Serio) y a mí qué diablos me importa esa cita?

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) como que, qué diablos te importa? Tú eres el encargado del caso de Eliza y debes presentarte con ella a esa cita!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso no te enteraste que ya no puedo ejercer ni representar legalmente a nadie? Se supone que papa o tú se harían cargo de los últimos detalles del caso! Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer allí!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) pues si nos lo hubieras dicho antes de salir corriendo anoche no te hubiera venido a molestar y yo misma me haría cargo de todo!

(Philip) (Alterado) pues si ya lo sabes entonces por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) veo que estas mucho mas alterado que ayer! (acercándose) que fue lo que te puso así?

(Philip) (Sacudiéndose el cabello) no es de incumbencia!

(Vanessa) (Curiosa) que hacías en Lakewood esta mañana?

Philip se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, como diablos se había enterado su hermana de que él había estado en Lakewood? Sin poder evitarlo la vio interrogante, se sentía furioso de que lo estuvieran siguiendo pues no tenía la más mínima intensión de decirle que era lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Amenazante se acerco a ella con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella.

(Philip) no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, así que más te vale que no te metas en lo que no te importa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) así que ella está en Lakewood!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) no se dé que hablas!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no me digas que fuiste tras ella? Vi tu auto esta mañana mientras daba un paseo con Eliza!

(Philip) (Serio) sal de aquí que quiero cambiarme!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) es por ella que vienes tan alterado?

(Philip) (Viéndola con mirada de asesino) será mejor que salgas antes que pierda lo último que me queda de paciencia!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) nunca pensé que la estúpida de Alyson te afectara tanto! Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir que ella sea para ti!

(Philip) (Furioso) sal de una vez por qué voy a quitarme la toalla!

(Vanessa) no tienes por qué luchar solo para conseguirla! Eliza y yo podemos ayudarte!

Furioso Philip dejo caer la toalla al suelo causando así que Vanessa saliera de la habitación furiosa por la grosería que su hermano acababa de hacerle mostrándole el trasero y amenazando con darse la vuelta. Después de dar un par de patadas a la puerta de la habitación de él, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo que se calmara para volver a insistir con el tema. No les convenía dejarlo fuera de sus planes pues era el único que realmente podía hacer el daño necesario en la relación de Albert y la estúpida de Alyson. Después de explicarle a Eliza la situación, se puso a trabajar con ella en lo que debían esperar esa tarde en la reunión que tendrían en el consorcio Andley. En la oficina de Archie, Terry y Archie caminaban de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que habían descubierto en la papelería que Anthony les había entregado, nunca se hubieran imaginado lo que acababan de descubrir.

(Archie) (Nervioso) esto es grave Terry, muy grave!

(Terry) (Leyendo aun) no lo puedo creer! Jamás imagine que la situación fuera a ser tan grave! (confundido) estas seguro de haber entendido bien las instrucciones de Anthony?

(Archie) (Molesto) Terry por favor, tú mismo escuchaste cuando Anthony nos dijo cuanto quería entregarle!

(Terry) (Molesto) es que no puedo entender porque Anthony quiere hacer esto!

(Arthur) (Entrando) buenos días muchachos! Vengo a ver cómo van con el asunto de esta tarde!

(Terry) (Serio) no entiendo que le pasa a Anthony! Acaso su hijo está loco?

(Arthur) (Confundido) no entiendo que es lo que sucede! Que es lo que pasa con el arreglo que Anthony les pidió que hicieran?

(Archie) (Serio) Anthony a pedido que el entreguemos el treinta por ciento de su dinero a Eliza! Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

(Arthur) (Serio) Anthony considera que eso es lo justo después de que él se comporto mal con ella en estos últimos meses!

(Terry) pero como es que va a decir eso si ella es la que se ha comportado mal y no solo los últimos meses si no que durante todo el matrimonio?

(Arthur) (Sonriendo) Anthony tenía razón al pedirme que viniera a aclararles la situación!

(Archie) es que no hay nada que aclarar tío! Hemos estado revisando el capital de Anthony y realmente nos parece excesivo lo que él quiere hacer!

(Arthur) (Sacando unos documentos de su chaqueta) quieren que volvamos a revisarlos? Creo que después de que les explique podrán estar más tranquilos!

Los dos jóvenes abogados vieron el fajo de documentos que Arthur Brown sostenía en las manos y ansiosos lo dejaron que se sentara en el escritorio y les explicara de qué se trataba todo aquello. En la clínica Candy estudiaba lo que debía presentar en su próximo examen, pues con el asunto de Anthony y la corte había descuidado un poco lo que debía estudiar, estaba tan metida en sus libros que no había escuchado que fuera de la oficina de Alyson donde ella estaba había todo un caos, el tren expreso que viajaba de nueva york a chicago se había descarrilado y los hospitales públicos estaba llenos, algunos casos se los habían remitido a la clínica y no tenían médicos suficientes para cumplir con la tarea que les tocaba. Flamy corrió apresurada a buscarla pues todos los médicos estaban ocupados y los pacientes seguían llegando. La mayoría de pacientes que les había remitido podían ser atendidos por el personal de enfermería pero alguno de ellos iban en estado crítico y en la emergencia se encontraba un muchacho que había llegado con una fractura expuesta en la pierna derecha y necesitaba atención urgente, al ver que los médicos estaba atendiendo casos igualmente graves Flamy corrió en busca de Candy ya que en ausencia de Alyson ella era lo más parecido a un medico pues ya todos sus compañeros de curso estaban ocupados atendiendo a los pacientes que habían llegado antes.

(Flamy) (Entrando de prisa) Candy, apresúrate necesito tu ayuda!

(Candy) (Confundida) Flamy pero por que entras así? Y porque estas tan agitada?

(Flamy) (Sorprendida) acaso no has escuchado? Tenemos la clínica llena de pacientes y no nos damos abasto necesito que me ayudes con un paciente grave!

(Candy) (Saltando apresurada de su silla) vamos Flamy!

Las dos chicas corrían por los pasillos llenos de gente herida, Candy seguía a la enfermera que la llevaba a prisa a donde estaba aquel paciente que necesitaba una atención rápida o perdería más sangre de la que había perdido ya. Candy estaba asombrada de la cantidad de gente que estaba en los pasillos, algunos sentados en sillas y otros simplemente sentados en el suelo con golpes y magulladuras en el rostro y con la ropa ensangrentada, estaba tan asombrada que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado, al ver que Flamy comenzaba a empujar la puerta de una de las salas de urgencias se coloco los guantes y entro detrás de ella para ayudar al médico que atendía al paciente. Al levantar la mirada vio como Flamy se acercaba con el batín desechable para ayudarle a colocárselo y en la camilla una enfermera sostenía el torniquete que le habían aplicado al paciente. Candy estaba confundida, no veía al médico por ninguna parte y ante la mirada de asombro que mostraba al fin Flamy le explico la situación.

(Flamy) no hay mas médicos Candy, tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pero Flamy, dijiste que era una fractura expuesta la que tiene este hombre?

(Flamy) (Asintiendo) así es doctora! Usted es la única que puede atenderlo! No hay nadie más!

Candy estaba asustada al escuchar las palabras de su ex compañera, de un momento a otro había dejado de ser Candy la enfermera y pasante de medicina, para pasar a ser la doctora Grandchester. Se sentía un poco temerosa y lentamente comenzó a acercarse al paciente quien se quejaba por el dolor que le causaba la fractura tan delicada que tenia. Ya antes había asistido a los médicos a tratar ese tipo de fracturas pero una cosa era asistir y otra muy diferente tratarla directamente como responsable. Respirando profundo se acerco a la pierna del paciente y comenzó a revisar la herida, de reojo pudo ver como Flamy preparaba el instrumental mientras la otra enfermera había inyectado en el suero el anestésico necesario en esos casos. Candy respiro profundo mientras se terminaba de colocar la mascarilla y los lentes protectores. Sin esperar más comenzó a trabajar en la herida, Flamy la asistía eficientemente como siempre mientras Candy se concentraba en cada procedimiento que hacía, no quería por ningún motivo que su primera intervención fuera un fracaso y no podía darse el lujo de afectar a un paciente por incompetencia. Candy sudaba terriblemente mientras comenzaba a suturar la herida después de haber colocado el tratamiento adecuado en la pierna del paciente, por suerte para ella y para el paciente la fractura había resultado no ser más que un hueso dislocado que por mala suerte había quedado expuesto y después de haberlo regresado a su lugar y revisar que todo estuviera en orden solo quedaba suturar e inmovilizar para que sanara debidamente. El subdirector de la clínica había terminado con su paciente y corrió hacia la sala en donde había visto entrar a las dos enfermeras para toparse con la escena de Candy atendiendo al paciente como toda una profesional, sin interrumpirla se quedo observando desde afuera de la sala de emergencias y sonriendo al ver que la joven doctora terminaba de suturar se retiro para seguir atendiendo otros casos. Las manos de Candy temblaban al haber terminado la sutura, estaba aun sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer. Aun no podía comprender como es que ella había sido capaz de atender aquella herida y lentamente volteo a ver a Flamy quien le sonreía satisfecha de ver que la rubia definitivamente no se había equivocado de carrera, pronto seria un excelente medico. Candy respiro profundo y se acerco un poco más a ver bien al paciente. Al ver su rostro la rubia casi se había desmayado, allí frente a ella estaba el rostro aun dormido de Tom su amigo de la infancia. Candy estaba completamente sorprendida al darse cuenta de que a quien había tenido que atender en su primera cirugía de emergencia era su amigo de la infancia, aquel con el que tantas cosas habían compartido de niña. Flamy vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia y no podía comprender a que se debía si ya todo lo grave había pasado. Sin decir nada comenzó a recoger las pertenencias del paciente para colocarla en una bolsa y ponerlas en un lugar seguro hasta que él estuviera en condiciones de ser dado de alta. Estaba a punto de guardar las pertenencias cuando Candy se las quito de la mano, con cuidado puso todo en la bolsa de seguridad y la abrazo.

(Candy) (Seria) por favor dale un cuarto privado al paciente!

(Flamy) (Sorprendida) pero el reglamento de la clínica…

(Candy) (Seria) Flamy, este paciente es mi hermano! Por favor ponlo en un cuarto privado y atiéndelo lo mejor que puedas!

(Flamy) (Asombrada) si doctora, como usted lo ordene!

Las dos enfermeras terminaron de preparar a Tom y con cuidado lo trasladaron al área privada de la clínica. Candy salió de la sala de emergencias y de pronto fue jalada por el sub director para que siguiera atendiendo a otros pacientes que aun esperaban turno. En Lakewood, aun metidos entre las sabanas Albert y Alyson seguían amándose como lo habían hecho aquella mañana, Alyson recostada sobre las almohadas respiraba con dificultad mientras Albert sobre ella se movía de una forma lenta y profunda como intentando torturarla con cada movimiento lento que hacía, Albert observaba el rostro de Alyson mientras ella respiraba con dificultad al estar sumida en un estado de excitación que lo único que la dejaba era gemir suavemente mientras sus manos estrujaban las sabanas sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Albert hacia en ella. Era la primera vez que el la amaba con aquella paciencia, aquel cuidado que casi la llevaba al borde de la locura, podía sentir la mirada del rubio clavada en ella, quemándole la piel mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían una y otra vez al mismo tiempo. Albert era cada vez mas y mas apasionado, quería transmitirle todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella en aquella entrega, quería hacerla sentir amada y protegida entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de explotar, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse cada vez con más fuerza hasta que al fin los dos volvieron a terminar al mismo tiempo, Albert se dejo caer sobre ella mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían una y otra vez presas de la pasión que sentían. Lentamente Albert fue levantándose un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Alyson que estaba sonrojado aun, su respiración había comenzado a tomar un ritmo más tranquilo una vez más al igual que el de él. Con extrema dulzura comenzó a delinear los labios de ella con sus dedos para después besarla con ternura, Alyson sintió aquella nueva caricia y lentamente abrió los ojos para toparse con la hermosa mirada color cielo que la observaba en silencio. Aquella mirada le trasmitía tanto amor que por un momento le pareció perderse en ella. Con cuidado intento moverse pero parecía que Albert no estaba dispuesto a quitarse de encima de ella y la verdad ella no tenía ninguna prisa porque él se moviera, sonriendo se acomodo sobre la almohada para verlo a los ojos mientras le sonreía, Albert ahora la veía serio con un dejo de preocupación en la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella. Lo sintió respirar profundo sin moverse de donde estaba y por un momento sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante un extraño presentimiento. Albert se humedeció los labios y luego de besarla una vez más la vio serio.

(Albert) te amo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo ante aquella súbita declaración) yo también te amo mi amor!

(Albert) (Serio) y precisamente porque te amo y sé que tú me amas quiero que me digas que es lo que te paso que te tiene tan alterada?

(Alyson) (Poniéndose seria de pronto) Albert, yo necesito levantarme!

(Albert) (Acomodándose aun más) no, esta vez no voy a dejarte salir corriendo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo no estoy alterara Albert, estoy bien!

(Albert) (Serio) no me engañas amor! Conozco tus ojos y sé muy bien lo que veo en ellos!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) Albert… por favor!

(Albert) (Besándola dulcemente) confía en mí, yo solo quiero protegerte!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) abrázame por favor!

Albert sintió como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar mientras ella lloraba en silencio, fuertemente la abrazo aprisionándola entre sus brazos, al fin había logrado que ella mostrara ante el lo que sentía. Por fin había dado un nuevo paso para entrar completamente en la vida de su mujer. Aun apretándola contra su pecho Albert se dejo caer a un lado de ella atrayéndola hacia él. Alyson tenía el rostro hundido en la comisura del cuello de Albert, al fin podía sentir un calor protector junto a ella de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, separándose un poco pudo ver los ojos de Albert, que seguían viéndola con ternura y amor. Albert le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego separarse un poco de ella, necesitaba verla a la cara para que ella le dijera que era lo que tanto la atormentaba y que había estado pasando.

(Albert) (Serio) estas lista para decirme que fue lo que paso?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si Albert! Creo que debo decirte lo que ha estado pasando!

(Albert) (Tierno) no me ocultes nada hayati, déjame saber todo lo que te pasa!

(Alyson) (Sentándose frente a el cubriéndose apenas con la sabana) Philip fue a buscarme a la clínica hace unas semanas antes de que todo esto del juicio iniciara!

(Albert) (Serio) fue el día que lo vimos salir de la clínica? El día que me pediste que te dejara representar a Anthony?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) el descubrió que yo estaba trabajando en la clínica el día que le llevo el citatorio a Anthony y a Luisa! El ya me había dicho que ponto lo vería de nuevo pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto!

(Albert) (Recordando) el volvió a buscarte al día siguiente cuando lo vi saliendo! Ese día te vi un poco alterada y nunca me dijiste porque! Que fue lo que te hiso?

(Alyson) (conteniendo una lagrima) esa noche yo había dormido junto a Luisa mientras Anthony descansaba por el sedante que le habíamos dado! (respirando profundo) cuando los deje en la habitación fui a mi oficina, al entrar vi un enorme arreglo de lirios blancos sobre mi escritorio y pensé que tú los habías enviado! (el rostro de Albert pareció un poco tenso) yo estaba oliendo las flores cuando escuche que Philip me hablaba por detrás (temblando) yo no pude evitarlo te lo juro, yo no pude!

(Albert) (Intentando permanecer sereno) que fue lo que no pudiste evitar? (tomándole la mano) dime hayati que fue lo que no pudiste evitar?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) Philip se me vino encima y me tomo por sorpresa, no… yo no pude evitar que el me besara! (el rostro de Albert de pronto se quedo helado, algo dentro de el había comenzado a agitarse de una manera casi violenta mientras la veía luchando para no llorar) yo, yo lo aleje de mí lo más rápido que pude y con un escalpelo de mi escritorio lo amenace para que se fuera, luego tu llegase cuando el ya se había ido!

(Albert) (Intentando aparentar serenidad) eso fue todo lo que paso?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza) el me dijo que me amaba y que pronto me tendría que casar con él!

(Albert) (Con la mandíbula a punto de desencajarse de la rabia) por eso fue que insististe tanto en enfrentarte a él en la corte?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) necesitaba sentir que yo podía sola contra él! Necesitaba sentir que podía estar segura frente al!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y lo lograste! (viéndola a los ojos) hasta que el juez los llamo a su oficina! (acercándose un poco) que fue lo que paso en esa oficina que te dejo tan amedrentada?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos a punto de no contener mas las lagrimas) yo Salí de la oficina del juez, mientras Terry le mostraba nuevamente la lista de testigos, Philip estaba junto a ellos por lo que creí que podría salir tranquila a esperar a Terry! (viéndolo a los ojos) Philip salió primero a buscarme!

(Albert) (Apretándole las manos) que fue lo que Philip te hiso para que volvieras a sentirte insegura frente a el!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos para recordar) yo estaba afuera cuando él salió, no sabía que era él hasta que me tomo fuertemente del brazo! El estaba alterado por el rumbo que había tomado el juicio y estaba reclamándome, el me advirtió que no lo provocara por qué no lo conocía! (comenzando a llorar) pero yo lo conozco más de lo que quisiera Albert!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) nunca, nunca me ocultes lo que te pasa por más mínimo que sea! (viéndola a los ojos) deja que yo te proteja y nunca me ocultes nada que pueda ser importante!

Con mucho cuidado Albert fue recostándose mientras la abrazaba protector, aun que sus palabras eran tiernas y confortantes algo dentro de el comenzaba a luchar por no salir y explotar en ese momento, allí acostado junto a su mujer Albert la abrazaba mientras ella comenzaba a quedarse dormida entre llanto, el rostro de Albert parecía como si de pronto fuera a congelar el ambiente mientras protegía entre sus brazos a Alyson sin dejarla ver la rabia que lo consumía a cada minuto que pasaba. En la mansión Lancaster Vanessa y Eliza se preparaban para salir de inmediato a cumplir la cita que tenían con Terry y Anthony. Estaban a punto de salir cuando de pronto Philip las detuvo, su padre había hablado con él y después de una leve discusión lo había convencido de que el también debería presentarse en aquella junta en donde Eliza debía formalizar el divorcio firmando el documento que el juez ya había validado y firmando también de recibido cuando Anthony le hiciera entrega de lo que el juez había dictaminado que le correspondía. Eliza veía con algo de disgusto a Philip quien después de haber bajado para salir con ellas simplemente se dedico a conducir en silencio. En el consorcio Anthony había llegado acompañado de la tía Elroy quien parecía más serena de lo que realmente estaba, Terry y Archie vieron al rubio entrar y solamente pudieron sonreírle, al fin habían entendido por qué Anthony había decidido de pronto cederle el treinta por ciento de su capital a Eliza. Terry se acerco a su amigo con una sonrisa llena de malicia, nunca había imaginado que el rubio fuera capaz de tanto, aunque realmente después de todo lo que había pasado durante su matrimonio eso y mas era lo que su adorable esposa se merecía.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) buenas tardes señora Elroy!

(Elroy) buenas tardes señor Grandchester! No ha llega ella aun?

(Archie) (Terminando de sellar algunos documentos ) aun no tía, Eliza no debe tardar en llegar!

(Anthony) (Serio) está todo listo?

(Arthur) tal y como tú lo ordenaste hijo!

(Anthony) (Viendo a la dama) no es necesario que usted vea esto tía! Es suficiente para mi saber que usted al fin esta de mi parte!

(Elroy) (Seria) es aquí donde me corresponde estar hijo! Es hora de que yo también enfrente a Eliza!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían el apesadumbrado rostro de la dama. Se podía ver el dolor que le causaba toda aquella situación, pero realmente ella tenía razón, ese era el lugar donde le correspondía estar después de tantos años apoyando a quien no merecía ni un poco de consideración. En la mansión de los Leegan niel conversaba con Sarah, él quería que ella saliera de viaje lo antes posible para evitar que tuviera otra confrontación con Eliza.

(Sarah) (Atormentada por la insistencia de Niel) ya basta Niel, no puedo irme así por así dejándote aquí solo!

(Niel) (Molesto) te digo que debes irte de viaje mama! No es conveniente que te quedes por más tiempo!

(Sarah) pero no puedo irme y dejarte a ti con este problema!

(Niel) (Serio) este problema será mucho más grave si no tomas este boleto y sales de viaje ahora mismo!

(Sarah) (Viéndolo preocupada) y que pasara cuando Eliza venga a buscarme y no me encuentre?

(Niel) (Serio) yo estaré aquí para hablar con ella, de eso no te preocupes!

(Sarah) (Preocupada) por favor hijo, no me pidas que salga huyendo! No quiero que enfrentes a tu hermana tu solo!

(Niel) (Serio) entiéndelo tu mama! Sea como sea, Eliza vendrá buscando problemas y no quiero que la tome en contra tuya cuando fui yo quien se sentó en ese estrado a echarle sus planes al suelo! Deja que de una vez por todas yo enfrente a mi hermana sin que tú puedas salir dañada!

(Sarah) (Alterada) es que tú no sabes lo que ella pretende hijo! Tú no puedes quedarte solo a esperar que ella aparezca!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) mama, no te has dado cuenta que yo ya no soy un niño? No necesito que tú me protejas mama, soy yo quien necesita protegerte a ti, y la mejor forma que tengo de hacerlo es enviándote de viaje a reunirte con papa!

(Max) (Entrando al salón) eso no será necesario hijo!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) Max?

(Max) (Serio) estoy aquí para defender a tu madre de los atropellos queta hermana pueda venir a hacerle!

(Niel) (Preocupado) es que acaso no habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no volverías papa?

(Max) (Serio) tú dijiste que no debía volver, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese plan! Si tu hermana pretende venir a esta casa a desquitarse con alguien espero que este preparada para enfrentarse conmigo!

(Sarah) (Abrazándolo) Max, Eliza se ha vuelto loca! No sabes las cosas que se dijeron en esa corte Max! Nuestra hija no es quien nosotros creíamos que era!

(Max) (Acariciándole la mejilla) ella nunca fue lo que tú creías que ella era, pero nunca quisiste escucharme cuando te lo advertía!

(Niel) (Nervioso) yo insisto en que mama y tú no tienen por qué estar aquí en estos momentos!

(Max) quien no debería estar aquí, eres tu hijo! (serio) no se en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste presentarte en esa corte haciéndole creer a tu hermana que la estabas apoyando para luego hacer lo que hiciste!

(Niel) (Confundido) acaso me estás diciendo que tu esperabas que yo apoyara a Eliza?

(Max) (Negando) se que eso no era correcto, pero tampoco considero correcto el engaño! Si pensabas testificar debiste hacerlo de la forma correcta!

(Niel) (Serio) si lo hice de la forma que lo hice no fue por que quisiera engañarla, simplemente que no quería que Philip o ella se negaran a aceptarme como testigo de la defensa y yo no podía quedarme callado ante lo que ella pretendía hacerle a Anthony! (bajando la mirada) además, por un momento estuve a punto de no presentarme a favor de Anthony!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) Niel!

(Max) que fue lo que te hiso cambiar de opinión?

(Niel) todo estaba saliendo como lo habíamos planeado Terry yo pero hubo un momento en el que dude de hacer lo que debía! (triste) a pesar de todo Eliza es mi hermana y yo no quería ponerme en su contra frente a todos!

(Sarah) (Seria) entonces por qué lo hiciste?

(Niel) (Viéndola a la cara) porque a pesar de todo, Eliza nunca dejara de ser la misma malcriada que siempre ha sido! Y porque además no me pareció correcto lo que ella te hiso mama!

(Max) (Confundido) que fue lo que Eliza le hizo a tu madre?

(Sarah) (Nerviosa) no fue nada querido, Eliza y yo simplemente discutimos un poco por la situación a la que ella tenía que…

(Niel) (Molesto) ya basta mama! Deja de estar cubriendo a Eliza y dile a papa la verdad! Eliza te amenazo y no solamente eso, te abofeteo y por eso es que saliste corriendo a buscar al tío William para que te ayudara!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) pero, como es que tu…

(Niel) (Sonriendo) como es que yo me di cuenta? Acaso me crees tan tonto como para irme dejando a Eliza en el estado que se encontraba esa noche? (acercándose) yo simplemente acompañe a Tania a su auto y luego volví! Escuche todo lo que Eliza te dijo esa noche y si no me acerque a ti cuando ella se largo, fue para que no te sintieras mas avergonzada de lo que te sentías esa noche! No quise consolarte, porque de alguna manera, me pareció importante que tú al fin conocieras el monstruo que es Eliza y te atrevieras a confesarlo como lo hiciste al ir a buscar al tío a la mansión Andley!

(Max) (Serio) así que Eliza se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?

(Sarah) (Llorando) por favor Max, considera la situación por la que está pasando tu hija y no le reclames por esa tontería!

(Max) (Serio) no te preocupes querida, no pienso reclamarle a Eliza por lo que te hizo! (viéndola a la cara) simplemente voy a decirle lo que debimos decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, solo espero que no tenga que decírselo hoy, por que hoy soy capaz de darle los golpes que debí darle cuando me di cuenta el tipo de malcriada que estábamos solapando!

(Niel) (Serio) papa, si yo te pedí que no volvieras y quería que mama saliera de viaje hoy es precisamente por lo que está sucediendo el día hoy!

(Max) (Serio) si te refieres a que hoy es el día en que Eliza y Anthony finiquitan su situación estoy enterado de todo! Emilia me llamo anoche para ponerme al tanto de lo que iba a suceder el día de hoy! (viéndolos) es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí! No considere prudente seguir cómodamente alejado mientras las cosas aquí se salen totalmente de control! Si Eliza reacciona de la forma que creo que lo hará, yo seré quien la reciba cuando venga a buscar con quien desquitar su enojo!

En el consorcio Andley, Eliza llegaba acompañada de Vanessa quien sería su abogado en la última transacción que debía hacer con Anthony y de Philip que por orden de su padre no podía dejar de estar presente en todo lo que se debía hacer. Los tres esperaron pacientemente a que la secretaria de Archie les indicara que pasaran a la sala de juntas en donde la tía Elroy había decidido que todo se llevara a cavo. Casi una hora había transcurrido desde que llegaron a las oficinas cuando al fin Rachel la secretaria de Terry salió de la sala de juntas para informarles que podían pasar. Eliza camino frente a sus dos acompañantes y al entrar a la sala de juntas se topo con la presencia de la tía Elroy, quien estaba sentada a la cabeza de la enorme mesa de juntas, justo donde Albert se sentaba para presidir todos los negocios. Un frio recorrió la espalda de Eliza al ver que no solamente tendría que enfrentar a Anthony y a Terry como ella lo esperaba, sino que también debía soportar la mirada de desaprobación que Arthur Brown y la tía Elroy le lanzaron desde el momento que ella había entrado por la puerta principal. Intentando mantenerse fría, Eliza tomo asiento justo frente a Anthony quien estaba sentado en medio de Terry y Archie. Philip se sentó frente a Terry teniendo que soportar la mirada arrogante del joven ingles que parecía tener una sonrisa grabada en los labios ya que en ningún momento lo había visto serio. Vanessa frente a Archie recibió los documentos legales que Eliza debía firmar para formalizar el divorcio que el juez ya había dictaminado. Después de leer el primer documento Vanessa le indico a Eliza donde debía firmar para poder pasar de inmediato a lo que realmente le importaba a la pelirroja. Sin mostrar mucho interés Eliza firmo el acta de divorcio para luego lanzársela de frente al que hasta ese momento había sido su esposo. Anthony ante este gesto no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras levantaba el documento para poder firmarlo el también. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz que en ese instante cuando al fin estaba firmando aquello que lo hacía libre, al fin podía sentir que el aire que entraba por su nariz era de diferente aroma, que el peso con el que había tenido que cargar por casi cinco años al fin se iba haciendo con cada trazo de su firma, mas y mas liviano. Por un momento a ojos de todos parecía que el rubio estaba disfrutando cada trazo que hacía con aquella pluma mientras firmaba el acta de divorcio justo al lado de donde Eliza había firmado. Aquel gesto simplemente estaba sacando a la pelirroja de sus casillas y estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió la mano de Vanessa quien se había dado cuenta del estado de tensión en el que estaba la mandíbula de Eliza. La sonrisa de Terry en ese momento al fin parecía haberse desaparecido mientras abría la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y se la entregaba a Vanessa para que la revisara, por unos momentos Vanessa leyó en silencio hasta donde el documento claramente indicaba que el treinta por ciento era lo que Anthony había decidido entregarle a su ex esposa. Tranquilamente le entrego el documento a Eliza para que esta comenzara a leerlo y se enterara de lo que Anthony había decidido, todo parecía estar en orden mientras Eliza leía en silencio todo aquel documento, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja brillaron al ver que Anthony a pesar de todo estaba dispuesto a entregarle aun más de lo que el juez le había ordenado, feliz comenzó a sonreír mientras seguía leyendo párrafo por párrafo hasta que de pronto su sonrisa desapareció totalmente mientras seguía avanzando. El rostro de Vanessa de pronto cambio al ver que la respiración de Eliza se había vuelto profunda y descontrolada mientras sostenía el documento que seguía leyendo, Philip quien disimuladamente había estado leyendo junto a Eliza comprendía completamente la intranquilidad que se podía leer en el rostro de la pelirroja y sabia que en cualquier momento las cosas se pondrían tensas cuando al fin esta dijera lo que realmente pensaba de todo aquel ridículo arreglo que le estaban presentando. Eliza levanto la mirada hacia donde Anthony esperaba pacientemente que ella hablara. Totalmente furiosa Eliza se levanto de su silla temblando de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

(Eliza) (Furiosa) que diablos significa esto Anthony?

(Anthony) (Serio) acaso no te alegra saber que voy a entregarte tres veces más de lo que el juez me pidió que te diera?

(Eliza) (Aventando el documento casi en su cara) esto no es más que otra de tus burlas para humillarme!

(Archie) (Sereno) acaso hay algo que no esté correcto en ese documento?

(Eliza) nada esta correcto en ese maldito documento! Esas no son todas las propiedades que Anthony tiene! (furiosa) yo no puedo recibir eso solamente porque Anthony no puso todo lo que posee!

(Anthony) (Sereno) todo lo que poseo esta enumerado en ese documento Eliza!

(Eliza) eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes! Tú no tienes solamente eso! (señalando) aquí no aparece el monto de la exportación de rosas (temblando furiosa) tampoco declaraste la herencia que te dejo tu madre! No agregaste la propiedad de Lakewood y te exijo que la agregues!

(Terry) (Serio) si el negocio de las rosas no fue incluido en este documento se debe a que Anthony no recibe ningún beneficio aparte del ya declarado en este documento! Además los terrenos de Lakewood que le pertenecían a la señora Pauna Brown no pueden ser incluido en el inventario de bienes del señor Anthony Brown porque simplemente el no es el heredero de la señora Pauna Brown Andley!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) eso no es verdad! Anthony era el único heredero de Pauna y el tiene que darme la parte que me corresponde de esa herencia!

(Elroy) (Serena) en eso te equivocas Eliza! (viéndola de frente) Anthony no es el heredero de Pauna como tú crees!

(Eliza) (Viendo a Arthur) pero Arthur me dijo que Anthony era el único que heredaría esa propiedad!

(Arthur) (Aclarando) yo lo único que te dije el día que me preguntaste al respecto fue que yo tenía entendido que Pauna solamente tenía un heredero! Nunca te dije que ese heredero fuera Anthony!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) entonces el heredero es usted?

(Elroy) (Negando) no Eliza, el heredero de las tierras que Pauna dejo no son ni Arthur ni Anthony!

(Eliza) (Confundida) entonces?

(Elroy) los herederos de la propiedad de Pauna en Lakewood son los hijos de Anthony! Yo estaba a cargo de esa herencia hasta hace unos días! Desde antes del juicio yo le hice entrega de los derechos de esa propiedad a William para que él se encargue de que a los hijos de Anthony no les falte nada cuando yo ya no esté!

(Eliza) (Respirando furiosa) los hijos de Anthony? Los hijos de Anthony? (viendo a la vieja dama) acaso me está diciendo que Luisa será la heredera de esas tierras por estar esperando al hijo bastardo de Anthony?

(Anthony) (Serio) no te permito que te expreses así de mi hijo!

(Eliza) no, no lo acepto! No firmare nada hasta que esa propiedad sea incluida en ese documento!

(Archie) (Serio) vamos Eliza, compórtate y termina de entender que lo que Anthony te está entregando en ese documento es más de lo que realmente debería darte!

(Eliza) (Señalando el documento) eso no es más que una burla que ustedes me están haciendo! Lo que ustedes pretenden entregarme no es lo que realmente merezco!

(Terry (serio) en eso tienes mucha razón Eliza! (leyendo) Anthony a decidido dejarte el departamento en donde vives, los autos que te regalo y la suma total de tres millones de dólares! (sonriendo) eso definitivamente es más de lo que te mereces!

Eliza estaba completamente furiosa, aun no podía comprender como era posible que aquello fuera todo lo que ella recibiría de Anthony cuando ella siempre había creído que Anthony poseía más de lo que en esos papeles enumeraban. Se sentía a punto de explotar y sin poder contenerse salió corriendo seguida por Vanessa quien la siguió hasta el baño mientras en la sala de juntas Philip solo se limitaba a guardar silencio al haberse quedado solo ante todos ellos. En la mansión de Lakewood había caído la noche y Alyson apenas despertaba después de haber dormido toda la tarde. De pronto había sentido frio y al buscar a Albert no lo había encontrado. Pesadamente abrió los ojos buscándolo por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró. De pie junto a la ventana Albert veía fijamente al jardín mientras con una mano sostenía la cortina estrujándola con rabia, aun se encontraba desnudo pero parecía que el frio de la noche no le afectaba. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber notado que su esposa estaba pasando por todo aquello que ella le había confesado esa tarde. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ella se había despertado y ahora caminaba hacia el envuelta en una sabana, de pronto se sobresalto al sentir como ella abriendo los brazos lo abrazaba por detrás cubriéndolo con la sabana que llevaba, lentamente se dio la vuelta para poder abrazarla y abrigarla en sus brazos.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tengo frio!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu cuerpo esta tibio! Quieres que encienda la chimenea?

(Alyson) (Negando) quiero que vuelvas a la cama conmigo! Quiero seguir durmiendo entre tus brazos!

(Albert) (Besándola dulcemente) no has comido nada en todo el día!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tu tampoco as comido!

(Albert) quieres bajar a cenar?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si!

(Albert) (Serio) mañana me gustaría volver a chicago!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) está bien! (preocupada) como crees que les haya ido a Terry y a tus sobrinos con el asunto de Eliza?

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso es justamente lo que quiero ir a ver a primera hora!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) podemos volver hoy mismo si quieres!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no estás cansada?

(Alyson) (Negando) he dormido toda la tarde, creo que puedo viajar despierta esta vez!

(Albert) (Riendo) entonces nos iremos después de comer!

Los dos comenzaron a vestirse para luego bajar a comer y poder salir de viaje de regreso a chicago. En el baño del consorcio Eliza caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro mientras Vanessa la veía fastidiada de la reacción que había tenido Eliza ante aquella situación.

(Vanessa) (Seria) estas lista para ir a firmar esos papeles?

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) acaso estás loca? No te das cuenta que lo que quieren es entregarme cualquier cosa en vez de lo que me corresponde?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) acaso eres estúpida? Tienes que firmar esos papeles simplemente porque es más de lo que deberían darte!

(Eliza) (Seria) acaso crees que no puedo sacarle más que esa miserable cantidad a Anthony

(Vanessa) creo que lo que estas olvidando es que la cantidad que él te entregue no es la importante en este momento! (sonriendo) lo importante será lo que podamos hacer después de esto para vengarnos de cada uno de ellos!

Las dos se vieron por unos momentos y sonrieron al darse cuenta que realmente para lo que tenían planeado, todo aquello no era más que una simple formalidad. Eran muchas las cosas que tenían por hacer después de que Eliza terminara definitivamente con todo aquello y no podían permitirse retrasarlo ni un día más. Los Andley lamentarían por el resto se sus días el haberse atrevido a tratarlas de la forma que lo habían hecho hasta ese día.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 39: **Planes Inesperados**

**Yajaira ****aplyg1@**


	39. Chapter 39

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 39**

**Planes Inesperados**

Eliza y Vanessa entraron nuevamente a la sala de juntas en donde todos esperaban para ver si la pelirroja firmaría el acuerdo y recibiría el cheque que Archie había sacado a su nombre esa mañana, lentamente la vieron acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba aun el documento esperando y ante la sorpresa de Archie quien esperaba mas resistencia de parte de su prima la vio firmar el documento para después extenderle la mano en espera del cheque que debían entregarle. Terry la observaba con mirada aguileña, no sabia porque pero esta nueva actitud de Eliza y la sonrisa discretamente disimulada de Vanessa no terminaban de gustarle. Eliza vio el cheque antes de guardarlo en su bolso con las escrituras del departamento y el titulo de los dos autos que Anthony le había dado durante el matrimonio y volteando a ver al rubio con una mirada dura que increíblemente reflejaba a lo lejos dolor.

(Eliza) (Seria) Luisa nunca será ni la mitad de lo que yo soy! Vas a lamentar el haberme perdido Anthony!

(Anthony) (Serio) lo dudo mucho Eliza! Y tienes razón, Luisa jamás será ni la mitad de lo que tú eres! Ella no seria capaz!

(Vanessa) (Tomando su bolso) es hora de irnos Eliza!

(Philip) (Abriéndoles la puerta) que tengan buena tarde señores!

Todos respiraron mas aliviados al ver que los tres se había retirado, Arthur de inmediato abrió la champagne para brindar con su hijo porque al fin podría iniciar una nueva vida con la mujer que había escogido. Todos comenzaron a brindar mientras Terry seguía viendo hacia la puerta por donde habían salido Philip y las dos damas, algo lo inquietaba terriblemente y no se sentía tranquilo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando Anthony le puso la mano en un hombro casi había saltado de su silla. Controlando su carácter como siempre, recibió la copa que el joven rubio le ofrecía para brindar con ellos.

(Anthony) (Levantando su copa) por una nueva vida libre de un amargo pasado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por tu divorcio Anthony!

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el brindis que Terry había lanzado y aunque este sonreía seguía pensando que el rostro de Vanessa tenia algo oculto que lo había intranquilizado, estaba colocando su copa sobre la mesa para irse cuando sintió la tibia mano de la tía Elroy sobre su brazo. Sin decir nada la acompaño a donde ella lo iba jalando lejos de todos.

(Elroy) (Seria) se lo que está pensando Terry!

(Terry) (Lo mas calmado que podía) de que habla madame

(Elroy) (Suspirando) de lo mismo que usted noto en el rostro de ellas! (seria) de ahora en adelante deberá cuidar a Candy de lo que Eliza pueda pretender hacerle!

(Terry) (Serio) ruéguele a Dios que Eliza no se le acerque a mi esposa señora! (viéndola a los ojos) por que el día que lo haga será el ultimo día que yo recordare que es una dama y la hare lamentar hasta del día en que se le ocurrió nacer!

La tía Elroy vio como Terry después de hacer una pequeña venia, se dirigía a la puerta y salía del salón de juntas. La verdad es que lo que la dama le había dicho en ese momento el ya lo había considerado y sentía una enorme necesidad de ver a su esposa. Albert y Alyson habían apenas entrado a la mansión cuando Latifa y Violet los recibieron felices, en el salón los pobres Amín y George se encontraban sentados en medio de un mar de telas que Latifa había escogido para su traje de novia. Debía ser de un color perla brillante pues quería celebrar como una princesa que al fin su baba había aceptado a su príncipe y que pronto ella y Najda serian realmente familia. Albert vio como las dos llevaban a su esposa casi a rastras hasta donde los dos caballeros estaban apartando de encima los lienzos de tela que Latifa y Violet les habían casi lanzado encima para que vieran, las tres se sentaron en la alfombra mientras Amín y George lentamente las dejaron solas para que siguieran con todo aquel alboroto. Los dos se acercaron al rubio con una mueca de alivio de al fin haber podido alejarse un poco de toda esa locura.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) veo que ya están adelantando los planes para la boda!

(George) (Sonriendo) el señor Amín me a concedido la mano de Latifa esta mañana!

(Amín) (Riendo) George ya me ha dado la mano y su palabra de matrimonio con mi Latifa y ahora no podrá arrepentirse! (viendo a su alborotada hija) solo espero que con los arreglos de la boda no se arrepienta al ver lo alborotada que es!

(George) (Sonriendo) alborotada o tranquila es mi Latifa!

(Amín) (Riendo) eso veo! Si me disculpan este pobre viejo ira a descansar antes que su hija lo arrastre de nuevo a ver todo el repertorio de telas que ya habían repasado un par de veces.

(George) (Serio) no me avisaste que te llevarías a mi sobrina a Lakewood!

(Albert) (Viéndola de lejos) no pensé que tuviera que pedirte permiso George!

(George) (Dándose cuenta del tono que había usado) no quise decir eso!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo se! No le avise a nadie porque no lo tenía planeado! Me la lleve porque ella necesitaba sentirse segura y necesitaba hacerla sentir segura!

(George) me lo imagine! Por eso le dije a Gregory que no se preocupara y que se fuera tranquilo!

(Albert) (Confundido) Gregory se ha ido? A donde?

(George) (Sonriendo) fue a recibir su beca a la escuela y a ver a su novia! Pero estaba muy inquieto por su hermana!

(Albert) Espero que vuelva pronto! Mientras tanto debo pedirte un favor George!

(George) (Viendo a las tres damas) tú dirás!

(Albert) (Serio) vigila bien a Alyson y no la dejes sola cuando no este en casa!

(George) (Serio) sucedió algo?

(Albert) (Sereno) ven conmigo un momento George!

Los dos entraron a la biblioteca dejando a las tres en el salón viendo los hermosos lienzos que Latifa había escogido para su vestido. Al entrar George cerro la puerta para ver como Albert había caminado a la ventana y sostenía la cortina casi a punto de arrancarla, camino hacia él y se quedo junto a el viendo por la ventana.

(George) (Serio) no necesito ver tu cara para saber que algo te tiene sumamente molesto William!

(Albert) (Serio) ese malnacido se atrevió a tocarla George!

(George) (Sorprendido) acaso me estas diciendo que Philip volvió a acercarse a Alyson?

(Albert) (Estrujando aun más la cortina) Philip se atrevió a decirle que la ama y que ella será su esposa!

(George) (Serio) es solo eso lo que te tiene molesto? Tú sabes que ella te ama a ti!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos con la mirada cristalina de furia) Philip la beso a la fuerza George, ese malnacido se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima!

(George) (Serio) que piensas hacer?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) tu que crees?

(George) (Respirando profundo) creo que debemos vigilarlo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) por un momento pensé que me alentarías a ir a buscarlo!

(George) (Serio) eso es lo que deseas hacer?

(Albert) (Negando) no, no es lo que deseo hacer!

(George) (Bajando la mirada) entonces que es lo que deseas?

(Albert) (Arrancando la cortina) quiero matarlo a golpes George!

(George) (Sorprendido) William!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no te preocupes George, no lo hare! Pero no quiero que Alyson se exponga, menos ahora que sucedió lo del juicio y el asunto de la licencia de Philip!

(George) (Arrepentido) nunca debimos permitirle que se enfrentara a él en ese juicio!

(Albert) (Bajando la cabeza) ella lo necesitaba George, eso es algo que no hubiéramos podido evitar ni tu ni yo!

(George) (Serio) te conozco William, que es lo que piensas hacer?

(Albert) (Viendo hacia el jardín) cuando ella me lo conto estaba tan angustiada y me suplico tanto que no me metiera con Philip que tuve que prometérselo George! (serio) pero si Philip me provoca no se que tanto seré capaz de contenerme para no faltar a mi promesa!

(George) (Caminando hacia la puerta) pues yo no he prometido nada!

(Albert) (Serio) si la heces algo a Philip ella sabrá que estas enterado y puede alejarse de nosotros George!

(George) pero es que alguien debe ponerle un alto a ese hombre!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y se lo pondrán George, no lo dudes que se le pondrá un alto!

(George) (Intrigado) que piensas hacer William?

(Albert) (Sentándose pesadamente) nada por ahora George!

George observo detenidamente el rostro del rubio, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo debía estar pensando que sería muy importante. No era el momento de agobiarlo con preguntas pero sabía que la inquietud que Albert sentía no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lograra hacer algo que lo tranquilizara. En silencio se sentó frente al escritorio y espero que Albert le dijera que era lo que estaba pensando tanto pero sin lograr nada ese día. Mientras tanto en la clínica, Candy estaba sentada junto a la cama donde Tom aun seguía sin despertar después de la cirugía que la rubia había tenido que hacerle en la rodilla, Terry había llegado a buscarla con un ramo de rosas enorme y al llegar se había enterado que la diestra doctora Grandchester había llevado a cabo una cirugía exitosa esa mañana y sintiéndose muy orgulloso fue a buscarla a la habitación en donde la enfermera Flamy ceño fruncido le había indicado que la doctora se encontraba, al llegar a la puerta se acerco despacio hasta ella que dormía sentada en la silla pues estaba agotada después de todo el movimiento que habían tenido esa mañana. Terry había llegado a buscarla pues sabía que ese día ella solo tenía que estar en la clínica unas horas y habían quedado de almorzar juntos. Llego hasta ella y escondiendo el ramo a sus espaldas se agacho hasta rozar su labio en el cuello de la rubia que al principio se sobresalto, hasta que sintió el aroma de la loción preferida de su esposo, esa que tanto le gustaba a ella también. Sonriendo feliz lo dejo que le besara el cuello hasta que la escucho suspirar nerviosa por como la hacía sentir al besarla de ese modo. Los dos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que Tom había despertado y los observaba aun un poco mareado pero a punto de reír al ver esa escena.

(Tom) (Apenas hablando) no saben que es de mala educación comer frente al hambriento?

(Candy) (Riendo) Tom, no sabía que habías despertado!

(Terry) (Reconociéndolo) Tom? Eres tú?

(Tom) (Suspirando) apenas Terry! (confundido) que hago aquí Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) el tren en que viajabas tuvo un accidente y saliste muy lastimado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por lo que escuche, una hermosa doctora pecosa te atendió muy bien! (viéndola) llevo a cabo una exitosa cirugía en tu rodilla!

(Tom) (Asombrado) mi rodilla? Que paso con mi rodilla?

(Candy) (Sonriéndole tranquila) nada que un poco de reposo no logre sanar! Ahora lo importante es que tú descanses y te repongas de los golpes que traes!

(Tom) (Aturdido por la anestesia) no puedo, no puedo demorarme tengo….

De pronto Tom se había vuelto a quedar dormido ante la mirada preocupada de Terry, más tranquilo vio como Candy volvía a arroparlo pues había vuelto a dormirse. Al salir de la habitación Terry había abrazado fuertemente a Candy, la abrazaba tan fuerte que por un momento ella pensó que perdería la conciencia.

(Candy) (Separándose) te encuentras bien Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo feliz) estoy muy bien pecosa, pero más que nada estoy feliz! Hoy al fin he firmado los papeles para la compra del lugar donde fundaremos el teatro con Robert!

(Candy) (Emocionada) Terry eso es fantástico!

(Terry) serio) venia por ti para que fuéramos a celebrarlo pero veo que estarás ocupada con Tom!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Tom no despertara si no hasta mañana, es un milagro que haya despertado hace unos momentos!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) segura que no quieres quedarte?

(Candy) (Besándolo) el está fuera de peligro, además yo también quiero celebrar contigo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) entonces te invito a cenar solos tu y yo!

Candy sonrió mientras dejaba que Terry la llevara de la mano a recoger sus cosas a la oficina de Alyson, esa noche los dos celebrarían sus triunfos y podrían al fin pasar unas horas juntas como tanto les gustaba. Después de la cena Terry la llevo al teatro que pronto inaugurarían con Robert y Karen para mostrarle como quedarían las cosas una por una, Candy podía ver como los ojos de Terry bailaban de un lado a otro con un brillo especial, ese era el lugar en donde el debería estar siempre, allí donde él podía realizar sus sueños y compartirlos con ella. Candy reía feliz mientras Terry la había tomado de la mano y corría jalándola para mostrarle el enorme escenario que tenía el edificio, la llevo tan emocionado que por un momento a Candy le parecía que era un niño mostrándole su juguete nuevo, los dos corrieron hasta el centro del escenario donde los ojos de Terry se iluminaron aun mas viendo las butacas vacías, esas que seguramente estarían llenas la primera noche de estreno, Candy lo veía completamente enamorada de aquel rebelde que parecía al fin volver a ser el mismo que ella había dejado hacia unos años en california. Terry se volteo lentamente a ver a Candy quien lo veía con mirada soñadora, se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir con ella esos momentos que de un momento a otro y sin que ella lo esperara corrió hacia ella rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia mientras apasionado la besaba con pasión y deseo, Candy apenas había podido reaccionar ante la sorpresa, comenzando a corresponder aquel beso tan intenso que Terry le estaba dando, estaba tan perdida en el momento que no sintió ni como los dos habían llegado a la alfombra del escenario en donde ahora Terry la tenia debajo de el comenzando a acariciarla de una forma más intima, estaba tan sumergida en el mar de sensaciones que al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver que Terry recostado sobre ella ya no llevaba la camisa y que ella se encontraba en ese momento acariciando el pecho desnudo de su esposo, Terry la veía con una mezcla de amor y deseo que por un momento la hicieron sentir como un escalofrío estremecía todo su cuerpo, el estaba allí frente a ella amándola con aquella mirada tan llena de pasión, sin saber que mas hacer Candy comenzó a besarlo con deseo y desesperación, podía sentir como el corazón de Terry comenzaba a latir descontrolado mientras había comenzado a quitarle la ropa a ella también, suavemente fue recorriendo con sus manos la nívea piel que se estremecía a su tacto, se sentía tan bien de nuevo al estar en ese lugar, el teatro era su hogar y el acababa de llegar a el de nuevo. Con hambre y deseo comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy con sus labios, podía sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba descontrolado y escuchaba como su respiración se hacía cada vez mas y mas pesada, dulcemente fue acomodándose sobre ella mientras la besaba con ternura y poco a poco la fue haciendo suya, sus movimientos eran lentos y apasionados, Candy podía sentir cada movimiento cada roce de sus cuerpos era como si cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera consiente del cuerpo de Terry que se rozaba con él, entre palabras de amor y suspiros fueron dejándose llevar por la pasión que ambos sentían y sin en la soledad de aquel teatro retumbaron los gemidos y gritos de pasión de los dos amantes. Terry se acomodo junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras controlaba su respiración, era la primera vez que se amaban así tan intensa y espontáneamente que los dos estaban asombrados de lo que se habían atrevido a hacer sobre aquella alfombra, cansado Terry se levanto para luego ayudarle a ella y comenzar a vestirse, los dos sonreían picaros ante lo que acababan de hacer. Sin decir nada se tomaron de la mano y después de un beso salieron del lugar rumbo a la mansión Andley. Después de unos días las cosas habían parecido volver a la rutina, Terry pasaba metido en el teatro la mayor parte del tiempo junto con Robert y Karen quienes ya habían llegado a vivir a chicago y entre los tres se encargaban de las remodelaciones y la publicidad para el estreno que deseaban lanzar en un par de meses, Candy había tenido problemas con Tom pues debido a una necedad incomprensible había intentado salir del hospital lastimándose la rodilla más de lo que la llevaba y Candy había tenido que dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a su cuidado, había una razón por la que él quería salir del hospital pero simplemente no habían podido conversar del tema ya que los exámenes de ella estaban próximos y pasaba estudiando todo el tiempo y cuando lograba tener un momento libre el dormía a causa de los analgésicos que le administraban, Candy no podía comprender cuál era la insistencia de Tom en querer salir del hospital. Alyson seguía trabajando en la clínica a tiempo completo cosa que no le gustaba a su rubio esposo y a su tío pero que habían llegado a comprender, esa era su pasión y no podían pedirle que dejara de hacerlo. Después del juicio todos esperaban la tormenta que Eliza les provocaría pero al ver que los días pasaban poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando ya que ella había permanecido alejada de todos. En la mansión Leegan Sarah descansaba en su habitación, los nervios parecían haberle afectado a raíz de todo lo que había acontecido con su hija, Niel y Max se encontraban un poco preocupados al verla tan desanimada, lo único que les tranquilizaba era el hecho de que Eliza no se hubiera presentado a perturbarla pero procuraban siempre estar al pendiente pues conocían muy bien a Eliza. Era casi el medio día y después de una reunión en el consorcio Albert sostenía un vaso de agua en la mano viéndolo fijamente como perdido en la transparencia del liquido, George y Archie lo observaban curiosos mientras Anthony parecía hablarle sin que Albert lo escuchara. Los tres se vieron a la cara y después de una lucha de miradas decidiendo quien le hablaría al fin George se acerco a él poniéndole la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, al contacto de la mano de su viejo amigo en el hombro Albert casi había votado el vaso que sostenía pues realmente estaba muy concentrado y no lo había visto acercarse. Archie y Anthony estaban sorprendidos pues nunca lo habían visto tan distraído como en ese momento. Albert les vio la preocupación que los tres tenían en el rostro e inexplicablemente solamente les sonrió.

(Albert) (Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa) he pensado que deberíamos tener una fiesta!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) una fiesta?

(Albert) (Serio) si, el campeonato de polo se acerca y ya que este año le han pedido a la tía Elroy que sea la madrina del evento social y que todos ustedes están en el equipo creo que podríamos celebrar en esa fecha tu compromiso con Annie y anunciarlo a la sociedad no te parece?

(Archie) (Serio) creo que a Annie le gustara la idea! (viéndolo) pero no comprendo cuál es tu interés en el campeonato de este año si nunca le tomas importancia!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) eso es verdad, a ti nunca te ha interesado ese tipo de eventos, siempre buscas algo más que hacer con tal de no asistir!

(Albert) (Sonriendo divertido) me interesa porque Terry es el capitán del equipo este año y me ha pedido que juegue con ustedes

(George) (Sorprendido) vas a jugar en el campeonato William?

(Albert) (Riendo de buena gana) que tiene eso de raro George, ya sabes que desde hace unos meses juego polo con Terry todos los domingos!

(Anthony) (Confundido) pero nunca en público, siempre lo hacen en el campo privado del club!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pero este año Terry me lo ha pedido como favor especial y quiero que mi esposa me vea jugar, acaso eso es malo?

(Archie) (Riendo) claro que no Albert, contigo en el equipo seguro que este año no perderemos!

(Anthony) (Riendo) cuando el equipo contrario se entere no les quedara más que pedir clemencia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) eso espero porque quiero lucirme frente a Alyson para que vea que soy mejor a caballo que en camello!

(Archie) seguramente lo verá Albert!

Los tres comenzaron a reír mientras George observaba de reojo al rubio, había algo que no parecía cuadrarle en toda aquella situación y no estaba del todo equivocado. En el departamento de Eliza, esta se paseaba desesperada de un lado a otro frente a Vanessa quien había llegado hacia una hora y la veía dar vueltas en la sala una y otra vez.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo divertida) si sigues así querida vas a abrir un agujero en la alfombra!

(Eliza) (Histérica) no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila! Ya hace más de una semana que me vienes diciendo que me ayudaras a vengarme de Anthony y de los Andley y no veo que hagamos nada!

(Vanessa) (Seria) tranquilízate, ya pronto podremos comenzar con nuestros planes no te preocupes!

(Eliza) (Sentándose) como no voy a preocuparme si ni siquiera has conseguido que el estúpido de Philip se interese en ayudarnos!

(Vanessa) (Seria) Philip se ha refugiado en su estudio últimamente parece no querer saber nada ni de papa ni de mi pero ya encontraremos la forma de hacer que se interese en nuestros planes! Aun no he logrado averiguar por qué volvió tan molesto de Lakewood pero no dudo que Alyson tenga algo que ver en eso! (levantándose) ella es la clave para que Philip decida ayudarnos!

(Eliza) (Desesperada) pues si no consigues que Philip se decida pronto a ayudarnos yo no esperare más! No necesito de la ayuda de nadie para hacer que Anthony me pague lo que me ha hecho!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) por la forma en que lo dices hasta podría jurar que sientes algo por el!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) no se trata de lo que estas pensando, lo único que yo siento por Anthony es, es odio! Odio por él y por la estúpida de Luisa que se burlaron de mí!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) así que estas enamorada de tu ex esposo!

(Eliza) (Seria) yo no amo Anthony no digas estupideces! (nerviosa) lo único que deseo de él es que me pague, que me pague el haberme ignorado desde que éramos niños! Todos, todos los desprecios que me hiso tiene que pagarlos! Voy a cobrarle a él y a todos el nunca haberme tratado bien!

(Vanessa) (Seria) a quien te refieres cuando dices "todos"?

(Eliza) (Pensativa) a todos los de mi familia que nunca me tomaron en cuanta ni me trataron bien! (furiosa) me refiero al tío William por haberse opuesto a mi matrimonio con Anthony, a la maldita huérfana por haber intentado quitármelo, de Anthony y de Luisa por la cochina traición que me hicieron, a la tía Elroy por haberme dejado sola y no apoyarme con la herencia de Pauna!

Eliza caminaba frenética una vez más enumerando a cada uno de ellos y sus razones por las que tanto deseaba vengarse, la verdad era que se sentía traicionada y humillada por todos, incluso quería vengarse de su madre por no haberla defendido en ningún momento en la corte cuando la estaban atacando con todos aquellos testigos que se habían atrevido a revelar ante todos la relación que habían tenido con ella. De pronto a ante la mirada de Vanessa que la seguía en cada movimiento que hacia se detuvo.

(Eliza) (Respirando pesadamente) de Terry y de la estúpida de Alyson por haberse atrevido a defender a Anthony humillándome ante todos de la forma que lo hicieron, pero más que nadie quiero vengarme de Niel!

(Vanessa) (Divertida) de tu hermano?

(Eliza) (Viéndola con odio) de el más que de nadie por ser mi hermano y haber apoyado a Anthony traicionándome de la manera que lo hiso! Quiero que Niel pague por haberse atrevido a ponerse en mi contra! (furiosa) el mas que nadie debió defenderme y me traiciono, quiero que nunca en su vida se vuelva atrever a traicionarme!

(Vanessa) vaya por lo que veo nadie de tu familia podrá librarse de tus planes!

(Eliza) (Sentándose de nuevo) nadie va poder olvidar nunca lo que pienso hacerles!

Una lagrima había resbalado por la mejilla de Eliza, la cual limpio casi de inmediato esperando que Vanessa no se hubiera dado cuenta pero para su desgracia a Vanessa nunca se le pasaban los detalles y en silencio sonreía al ver la desesperación que tenia la pelirroja por lograr vengarse de toda su familia, definitivamente no había escogido mal al proponerle que se unieran para vengarse de todos sus enemigos. En el consorcio, Archie y Anthony salieron de la oficina dejando a George aun esperando para conversar con Albert de los planes que les había propuesto para el dichoso campeonato del club. Al ver que se habían quedado solos George se sirvió un vaso de agua para poder sentarse frente a Albert a conversar con tranquilidad, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo se traía entre manos que aun no había dicho.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pasa algo George?

(George) (Serio) eso tu deberías decírmelo!

(Albert) (Confundido) no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme!

(George) (Poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa) tú nunca te has interesado por los eventos del club y entiendo que esta vez lo hagas porque Terry te lo pidió, pero me pregunto si no tendrá algo que ver el hecho de que sea el partido final contra el equipo de Philip Lancaster!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Philip esta en el otro equipo?

(George) (Serio) no intentes engañarme William, ya sabes que te conozco bien y no te será fácil hacerlo! (viéndolo a los ojos) acaso planeas provocar a Philip para desquitar un poco la cólera que le tienes?

(Albert) (Serio) yo no busco desquitarme con nadie! Si él no se mete conmigo o con mi esposa no tengo por qué molestarlo!

(George) (Levantándose) William no voy a decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, solo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que planeas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo sereno) no estoy planeando hacer nada George, deja de preocuparte!

(George) (Dirigiéndose a la salida) las cosas han estado tranquilas William, tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlas así!

(Albert) (Pensativo) demasiado tranquilas para mi gusto George! Toda esta tranquilidad me tiene muy inquieto, necesito distraerme y hacer que Alyson deje un poco todo el trabajo!

(George) (Serio) sigue metida en la clínica verdad?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no he logrado que descanse un solo día! (levantando la mirada) como esta Luisa? No la he visto desde el juicio!

(George) (Comprendiendo que no quería seguir con el tema) la señora Luisa está bien! Anthony no se ha separado de ella desde el día en que Eliza firmo los papeles!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) la tía Elroy está planeando llevarla a la mansión! Quiere que Anthony y Luisa estén cómodos y quiere ocuparse ella misma de los cuidados que necesite Luisa durante su embarazo!

(George) (Sentándose de nuevo) no creo que a los jóvenes les guste esa idea!

(Albert) (Riendo) el verdadero motivo de la tía es que no le agrada la idea de que Anthony y Luisa puedan estar durmiendo juntos sin estar casados! Creo que ella olvido como es que Luisa resulto embarazada!

(George) (Serio) William, debo comentarte lo que Anthony pretende hacer!

(Albert) (Preocupado) acaso Anthony sigue teniendo problemas? Eliza lo ha llamado?

(George) (Negando) no William! Anthony y Luisa desean casarse en cuanto nazca su hijo, pero planean vivir juntos de ahora en adelante!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) por fin Anthony está tomando las riendas de su vida! Espero que ahora si pueda celebrar todo lo que decida hacer! Aun tienen el departamento que le compramos?

(George) (Sonriendo) precisamente allí es donde vivirán!

(Albert) (Suspirando) a la tía no le gustara la idea pero no creo que se atreva a contradecirlo esta vez!

(George) (Sonriendo) lo más seguro es que decida mudarse con ellos!

(Albert) (Riendo) bueno ya veremos cómo evitarlo! Por ahora no me ocupare mas de eso, solo me interesa llegar al club a tiempo para la práctica con Terry!

(George) (Serio) realmente estas practicando para el campeonato?

(Albert) (Riendo) acaso pensaste que bromeaba? De que otra forma puedo complacer a la tía Elroy en su cumpleaños si no es jugando su juego favorito!

(George) en eso tienes razón! (saliendo) además es la única forma de humillar a Philip Lancaster sin dejar de ser un caballero!

(Albert) ya te dije que no es por el que juego!

(George) (Sonriendo) lo que tu digas William!

George salió de la sala de juntas dejando a Albert con la palabra en la boca, realmente debía reconocer que su amigo lo conocía más de lo que a él le gustaba admitir, además tenía razón en lo que decía, por lo menos ganar el campeonato de polo sería una forma de enfrentar a Philip sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a Alyson de no confrontarlo. Después de una semana al fin el campeonato había llegado, esa mañana en el salón de la mansión mientras la tía Elroy se había ido desde temprano con Amín y Latifa, Alyson esperaba que Albert y Terry bajaran mientras Candy y Annie conversaban un poco alejadas, la verdad era que Candy seguía desconfiando un poco de ella y Alyson no se daba por enterada pues siempre estaba metida en sus libros o en la clínica haciendo su trabajo ignorando por completo que a Candy prefería mantenerse alejada de ella. Después de casi media hora Alyson levanto la mirada de su libro al escuchar como las chicas habían comenzado a silbar a los tres chicos que bajaban vestidos con sus uniformes luciendo realmente guapos, la quijada de Alyson casi había caído al suelo al ver a su esposo bajar con aquellos pantalones apretados y las botas hasta la rodilla, para ella Albert lucia simplemente grandioso y seguramente sería el jugador más atractivo. Albert se acerco a donde ella seguía viéndolo con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendida y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la beso en los labios sacándola del trance en el que parecía estar.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estas lista para irnos?

(Alyson) (Riendo) perdón, no quiso quedarme como tonta viéndote pero… es que luces tan guapo con ese uniforme!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) ejem, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos o van a descalificarnos!

(Terry) (Riendo) vamos Albert, es hora de irnos ya luego podrás presumirle tu uniforme a Alyson!

(Candy) (Celosa) déjalos Terry, mejor salgamos nosotros y esperemos en el auto!

Terry solamente sonrió y después de darle un beso a su celosa esposa salieron rumbo al club. Toda la sociedad estaba reunida en el club esa mañana pues el campeonato de polo era algo sumamente importante ya que después del último partido siempre podían darse a conocer las últimas novedades y chismes que habían ocurrido. Eliza llego acompañada de Vanessa ya que esta le había insistido en que debían aparecer y dar la cara ya que seguramente todo mundo estaría enterado de su divorcio con Anthony y debía demostrar a toda costa que se encontraba bien y que nada le había afectado, que seguía siendo la misma. El comienzo de las actividades en el club había sido con toda la elegancia que a la tía Elroy siempre le gustaba, todo mundo la saludaba debido a que ella era la anfitriona de las fiestas de ese año por ser la dama más distinguida del club. Albert se había retirado con sus sobrinos para prepararse pues el partido comenzaría de un momento a otro, del otro lado del campo el equipo de Philip Lancaster terminaba de prepararse para dar inicio al partido. Vanessa y Eliza se habían sentado cómodamente en primera fila viendo como Philip le lanzaba mirada al rubio que conversaba con el capitán del equipo contrario que no era otro más que Terrence Grandchester, sentía tanta rabia contra esos dos que sentía que la sangre le hervía, lo único que le gustaba del partido de ese día era que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su antojo a Alyson quien estaba sentada junto a Latifa y la señora Elroy quien conversaba con Amín explicándole como se jugaría el partido final de esa temporada. Unos minutos después ya el partido había iniciado, Alyson seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de Albert que al igual que todos sus sobrinos y Terry montaban con una elegancia admirable. Candy, Patty y Annie sentadas en otra mesa gritaban emocionadas animando a sus esposos, no era del agrado de la tía Elroy la forma en que lo hacían por lo que siempre elegían sentarse lejos de ella. El partido estaba a punto de terminar y era obvio que el equipo de Terry era el que llevaba la delantera, Philip había intentado marcar puntos pero parecía que Albert y Terry siempre estaban atentos a todo lo que él hacía ya que siempre lograban arrebatarle la oportunidad, el árbitro estaba a punto de dar por terminado el partido faltaban apenas unos minutos cuando de pronto el caballo de Philip se acerco galopando a donde Terry iba a lanzar la bola para anotar los últimos puntos, los dos tenían la bola al alcance cuando de pronto Philip desvió el golpe atinando al caballo de Terry que de inmediato perdió el control comenzando a dar de coces mientras Terry intentaba controlarlo, aprovechando el momento Philip había logrado anotar los puntos para luego escuchar como el árbitro daba por terminado el partido, Terry estaba molesto y de un salto bajo de su caballo mientras Anthony y Archie corrían hacia él para detenerlo, por la mirada que tenían estaban seguros que estaba a punto de reventar de la cólera mientras casi corría hacia donde Philip terminaba de bajarse del caballo, Archie tomo a Terry por un brazo mientras Anthony se plantaba frente a él tapándole el paso.

(Archie) (Agarrándolo fuertemente) tranquilízate Terry, no le des gusto de verte furioso!

(Terry) (Furioso) el imbécil golpeo mi caballo a propósito!

(Anthony) (Haciendo fuerza para no dejarlo avanzar) vamos Terry, no le des gusto a ese imbécil, el solo quiere provocarte!

(Albert) (Acercándose) tranquilízate Terry, no debemos hacer ningún escándalo frente a la todos! No permitas que se salga con la suya!

(Terry) (Furioso) y lo dices tú? Déjenme pasar!

(Stear) (Acercándose) por favor chicos, Terry cálmate, la tía Elroy viene para acá!

(Terry) (Viendo a Philip de reojo) ese malnacido no puede quedarse tan tranquilo después de lo que hiso!

(Stear) (Susurrando) ya el árbitro se hiso cargo de eso! Anularon los puntos que marco después de golpear a tu caballo!

(Archie) además le ganamos al equipo de Philip, la diferencia de puntos es más que humillante para ellos déjalo tranquilo!

(Elroy) se encuentra bien Terry?

(Terry) (Componiéndose el uniforme) si señora, estoy bien!

(Amín) (Emocionado) muchacho esa demostración de control sobre el caballo es digna de un felicitación! La verdad es que han dado un espectáculo increíble con este partido!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo al ver la emoción del hombre) muchas gracias señor Amín!

Candy y las demás se les unieron felicitando a los chicos por el triunfo que habían tenido, detrás de ellas iban acercándose Luisa y Violet quienes habían llegado justo para ver el final del partido. Latifa se movía intranquila en su silla mientras Alyson la veía divertida, parecía como si las hormigas le estuvieran subiendo por las piernas pues no lograba mantenerse quieta, casi a punto de reír divertida.

(Alyson) (Riendo) que te pasa Latifa? Desde hace ya rato estas bailando en la silla!

(Latifa) (Apenada) hay Najda, acompáñame por favor!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) a donde? Te pasa algo? Te sientes bien?

(Latifa) (Completamente sonrojada) necesito ir al baño acompáñame!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) eso te pasa por no parar de tomar los jugos esos que la señora Elroy te dijo!

(Latifa) (Jalándola) es que no podía despreciárselos y menos ahora que nos llevamos bien, camina!

(Alyson) (Caminando detrás de ella) ya voy, ya voy!

Las dos se fueron alejando rumbo al club sin darse cuenta que eran observadas por cuatro personas en particular, a un lado del campo estaban Eliza y Vanessa observando cómo las dos se alejaban, Eliza estaba encolerizada de ver como su familia estaba reunida ese día como si nada les importara que ella ya no estuviera con ellos, pero lo que más la encolerizaba era ver que Luisa estaba junto a Anthony feliz compartiendo en su lugar. Por su parte Vanessa observaba detenidamente como Philip había estado pendiente de cada movimiento de Alyson y al ver que esta se alejaba con Latifa rumbo al club lo había observado cuando Philip se aseguraba de que Albert no lo estuviera viendo y había comenzado a caminar rumbo al club también, tal vez con suerte ese día lograrían al fin que Philip se uniera a ellas en sus planes si todo salía como Vanessa presentía que saldría.

(Eliza) (Molesta) que diablos te sucede?

(Vanessa) (Confundida) a que te refieres?

(Eliza) llevo ratos hablándote y parece que no te importa lo que te digo!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) que quieras que te diga? Que lamento mucho lo que te pasa y te escuche gimotear por que estas lamentando tu suerte?

(Eliza) (Molesta) por lo menos deberías poner atención cuando te hablo! Qué diablos es lo que tanto vez?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) lo que veo mi querida socia es que tal vez hoy sea el día en que Philip se anime a ayudarnos!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) de que hablas?

(Vanessa) (Viendo como Albert comenzaba a alejarse de su familia) hablo, de que la estúpida de Alyson se fue hacia el club con la mujer esa que la acompaña y que detrás de ella se fue Philip!

(Eliza) (Con cara de asombro) y eso en que puede ayudarnos?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) acaso no viste la cara que puso William cuando vio a Philip entrando al club?

(Eliza) (Negando) eso que tiene que ver?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) William vio que Philip se fue detrás de su esposa y ahora se fue detrás de ellos! (levantándose) lo mejor será que no vayamos querida, el escándalo que viene es algo que solo Philip deberá afrontar!

Eliza al fin comprendiendo a que se refería no tardo en levantarse para salir de allí, realmente no necesitaban quedarse a ver lo que sucedería por que rápidamente se enterarían cuando Philip llegara a casa, por otro lado, Eliza no deseaba permanecer ni un minuto más viendo como Anthony atendía con tantos mimos a Luisa. El edificio del club se encontraba casi vacío pues las actividades de ese día serian al aire libre y el día estaba simplemente precioso. Alyson se había quedado en el pequeño salón fuera del baño para poder esperar a Latifa quien había entrado apresurada a los baños. Estaba viendo hacia la puerta esperando que Latifa saliera que no se había dado cuenta que Philip se acercaba con paso largo hasta donde ella estaba, de pronto sintió que alguien la había tomado del brazo y la levantaba del sillón con fuerza, estaba aturdida por la rudeza con que la habían hecho levantar que de pronto volteo a ver al que la llevaba casi arrastrada hasta el final del pasillo. Estaba sorprendida de ver que era Philip quien la llevaba fuertemente agarrada y por mas intentos que ella hacía por soltarse no lograba que Philip aflojara el agarre que le tenía en el brazo, estaba a punto de quejarse por el fuerte agarre cuando sintió como Philip la soltaba estrellándola contra la pared, por la sonrisa en sus labio podía ver que Philip estaba disfrutando ver el susto que veía en los ojos de ella pues tanto él como ella sabían que no había casi nadie en el club y que si nadie los escucharía hablar.

(Alyson) (Agarrándose el brazo) que diablos te pasa Philip? No deberías acercarte siquiera!

(Philip) (Acercándose mas) porque no? Acaso no te agrada verme, mi amor?

(Alyson) (Asustada) estás loco! (intentando pasar) déjame ir!

(Philip) (Tomándola de nuevo del brazo) a donde crees que vas? Aun no has escuchado lo que tengo que decirte!

(Alyson)(Soltándose) no tengo nada que escuchar!

(Philip) (Pegándola a la pared de nuevo y pegándose a ella descaradamente) acaso no vas a dejarme decirte que te amo! Y que te ves particularmente hermosa este día!

(Alyson) (Asustada) suéltame! (empujándolo con fuerza) déjame en paz Philip! (temblando) no te acerques!

(Philip) (Acercándose de nuevo) pronto mi querida Alyson te aseguro que muy pronto podre casarme contigo y te va a gustar ser mi esposa más de lo que te gusta ser la mujer de William!

(Alyson) (Pálida) yo no soy la mujer de Albert, soy su esposa!

(Philip) (Acercándose) que yo sepa, eso aun no lo han demostrado! (hablándole quedito) yo mas creo que no pueden demostrarlo y que tu mi amor, sigues siendo soltera! (casi besándola) pero eso es algo que yo puedo remediar y lo hare muy pronto!

Ante el horror de Alyson quien lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas Philip había logrado acercarse hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella quien al sentirlo había volteado el rostro sin permitirle besarla como él quería pero eso no lo detuvo pues ahora este estaba como loco besándole el cuello con hambre sin escuchar las suplicas y los esfuerzos que esta hacia por alejarlo y que la soltara. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que Albert había llegado hasta donde ellos estaban y de un tirón lo había quitado de encima de su esposa la que al verse libre había caído de rodillas en el suelo llorando descontrolada, Latifa al salir del baño había visto pasar a Albert y lo había seguido hasta encontrarse con aquella escena tan repugnante, Latifa había corrido hasta ella y la abrazaba en el piso sintiéndola temblar descontrolada mientras Albert sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzaba a descargar toda la ira que sentía lanzándole fuertes golpes a Philip quien al reaccionar había comenzado a defenderse. La pelea entre Albert y Philip cada vez se volvía mas y mas violenta, los dos se golpeaban sin misericordia mientras se alejaban de las dos mujeres que estaban aun tiradas en el suelo pues Latifa no lograba controlar a Alyson, sin saber cómo habían llegado al salón del edificio en donde Terry y los demás venían entrando, al ver que los dos hombres peleando no eran otros más que Philip y Albert habían corrido a separarlos. Por alguna razón Albert quien hacia unos momentos le había pedido a Terry que se tranquilizara era el que ahora se encontraba moliendo a golpes a Philip. Archie corrió junto a Stear para sostener a Philip mientras Anthony y Terry hacían lo mismo con Albert. Los dos hombres se lanzaban miradas de furia mientras intentaban zafarse del agarre que les tenían para continuar con la fuerte pelea que tenían. Albert reacciono al ver el rostro de la tía Elroy que lo miraba asombrada pues nunca antes lo había visto pelear a golpes con nadie. Philip se había tranquilizado al ver que en ese momento era el que estaba en desventaja, sin hacer más esfuerzo se sacudió para que lo soltaran mientras Albert había hecho lo mismo, lanzándole una mirada de odio Albert se acerco un poco antes de alejarse rumbo a donde había dejado a Alyson y Latifa. Esa mirada había sido más que suficiente para que Philip comprendiera que había cometido un terrible error, y que lo que más le valía en ese momento era salir de allí antes de que el resto de la familia se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido realmente. Sin decir nada salió del club mientras Albert llegaba hasta donde Latifa abrazaba a Alyson fuertemente. En silencio Albert se agacho donde ellas estaban poniendo la mano en el hombro de Alyson para llamar su atención, al verlo frente a ella tan golpeado Alyson se lanzo a sus brazos comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

(Latifa) (Preocupada) que paso Albert? En donde esta ese?

(Albert) (Levantándola en brazos) diles a los demás que Alyson y yo nos fuimos a casa! No quiero que nadie la vea así como esta!

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) te veré más tarde, iré a decirle a todos que ustedes se han ido!

Albert salió del club evitando que la gente lo viera de nuevo o vieran el estado en el que se encontraba Alyson, mientras Latifa les informaba a todos que ellos se habían ido a casa. Amín escucho a su hija viendo en sus ojos algo que el comprendía muy bien, algo le había pasado a Najda, sin decir nada el viejo musulmán ofreció el brazo a la señora Elroy pues aun tenían el compromiso de dar por finalizados los eventos en el club. En casa de los Lancaster Vanessa y Eliza bebían una copa mientras esperaban la llegada de Philip quien en ese momento entro a la mansión azotando la puerta de entrada, las dos lo vieron sorprendidas al ver el estado en el que había llegado. Eliza se levanto y camino hacia el ofreciéndole su copa mientras le sonreía inusualmente amable. Las dos comenzaron a atenderle las heridas mientras él seguía bebiendo, Vanessa al fin se atrevió a hablar al verlo que estaba más tranquilo después de un par de copas.

(Vanessa) (Seria) no voy a preguntarte que fue lo que paso! Solo quiero saber si ahora si estás dispuesto a ayudarnos!

(Philip) (Viéndolas) hare lo que sea siempre y cuando me permitan vengarme del imbécil de William!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) querido, junto haremos todo lo que se nos venga en gana!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) incluso te ayudaremos a que te quedes con ella! (viéndolo serio) cuando terminemos podrás quedarte con Alyson si así lo quieres!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) está bien, cuenten conmigo!

En la mansión Andley, Albert y Alyson habían llegado. Albert había entrado a la mansión sin hacer ruido para que nadie viera el estado en el que los dos habían llegado.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 40: **Un Suceso Inesperada**

**Yajaira **** o **


	40. Chapter 40

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 40**

**Un Suceso Inesperado**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escena y temas fuertes considerado para publico adulto de criterio formado por el tema a tratar, si no le gusta este tipo de escenas por favor no siga leyendo, gracias.**

Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación permitiéndole pasar primero a Alyson quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido del club. La rabia y la cólera que Albert había sentido al encontrar a Philip manoseando a su esposa habían quedado atrás, ahora lo único que preocupaba al rubio era el estado en el que su esposa se encontraba, esa costumbre de ella de guardar silencio ante todo lo que le sucedía había vuelto a aparecer, en silencio la vio entrar al baño para luego volver con un pequeño botiquín en las manos, con el mismo silencio que habían entrado Alyson saco lo necesario para limpiar y curar las heridas que Albert llevaba en el rostro y en los nudillos, con mano firme comenzó a limpiar los golpes de Albert ante la mirada triste de el al verla en ese estado. Albert podía notar la firmeza en las manos de Alyson a pesar de que su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, la quijada tensa y temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos de ella podían recordarle la primera noche que habían pasado juntos la noche de su supuesta boda en casa de Amín en marruecos. Sentía ganas de rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla pero de nuevo esa mirada tan triste estaba en su rostro, sin decir nada la vio entrar de nuevo al baño y encender el agua de la bañera, todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta desde que la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había sacado del club. En silencio la vio salir del baño llevando una toalla en la mano, sin decir nada se la entrego para que el fuera a darse un baño, mentalmente Albert comenzaba a maldecir nuevamente a Philip por haberles causado esta nueva situación en su relación. Casi arrastrando los pies entro al baño se desnudo y se metió en la bañera de agua caliente que le había preparado Alyson, estaba furioso y a punto de reventar en cólera una vez mas, se sentía impotente de nuevo cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, sin decir nada la vio entrar aun con el vestido que había llevado al club ese día, Alyson llego junto a la bañera en donde por largo rato los dos se vieron a los ojos, Albert sin saber que mas hacer extendió la mano hacia ella, Alyson la tomo casi por reflejo y sin decir nada entro en la bañera aun llevando toda la ropa puesta, lentamente se acurruco entre los brazo de Albert y comenzó a llorar una vez mas, estaba tan asustada que no pudo ver que no era la única llorando en aquel momento, Albert apretándola contra su pecho lloraba también por lo que había pasado ese día. Ninguno de los dos podía comprender como era posible que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido de la forma que había pasado. Albert le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente sintiéndola estremecerse de llanto, ese maldito llanto silencioso que siempre le rompía el alma. En el club la fiesta aun estaba a medias, casi nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido hacia apenas una hora en aquel lugar, la tía Elroy parecía por primera vez desesperada por que aquella fiesta se terminara para poder llegar a la mansión y pedirle una explicación a su sobrino pues aun no entendía que era lo que había pasado para que el se comportara de aquella forma agarrándose a golpes como un tipo cualquiera en un lugar tan importante para ella como lo era el club en donde todos la conocían y la distinguían a ella y a los Andley. Latifa se paseaba de un lado a otro pues había llamado a George para que fuera por ella y la llevara a la mansión a ver como se encontraba Alyson, se sentía culpable por haberle pedido que la acompañara al edificio en donde Philip la había agredido, Amín veía a su hija y sabia que no podía acercarse a ella para pedirle que le contara que era lo que había pasado pues con lo alterada que la veía era seguro que comenzaría a gritar encolerizada, pero solo por ese comportamiento sabia que lo que había pasado tenía que ver con Najda y el hecho de que Albert se la hubiera llevado sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Terry y los demás se sentían inquietos, ninguna de las chicas había visto lo que había sucedido ni habían presenciado la pelea que Albert y Philip habían protagonizado, simplemente podían notar que sus parejas parecían tener la mente en otro lugar menos en la celebración de la victoria que habían conseguido esa tarde. Violet se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Latifa, sabia por la actitud de su cuñada que algo le sucedía pues no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Latifa la vio acercarse y de inmediato sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, era el momento en el que ella debía decirle lo que había sucedido a la madre de su mejor amiga y era algo que realmente no quería tener que hacer, en el momento que Violet se acercaba George apareció justo detrás de ella saludándolas a las dos. Latifa respiro aliviada y sin poder evitarlo corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, Violet solamente sonrió, por un momento había pensado que algo estaba mal pero al ver a Latifa correr a los brazos de su hermano supuso que su inquietud se debía a que él no había llegado aun. Más tranquila se acerco a ellos para saludar a George cuando de pronto vio como Latifa levantaba la mirada y la veía con tristeza a ella y a su prometido, un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Violet como le había pasado hacia unos años cuando su hija sin decir nada se había alejado de ella. Latifa le tomo la mano a George para que la siguiera, alejados de todos pudo contarles lo que había pasado hacia más de una hora. George estaba frio mientras Violet parecía estar a punto de caer sentada ante la revelación que le estaba haciendo la joven Latifa en ese momento.

(Violet) (Nerviosa) Dios mío, como es posible que esto haya sucedido de nuevo! Tengo que ver a mi hija!

(George) (Deteniéndola) será mejor que dejemos que William se encargue de ella por ahora!

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) si Violet, seguramente Albert se encargara de hacerla sentir mejor y la cuidara bien!

(Violet) (Conteniendo las lagrimas) pero es que mi niña Latifa! De nuevo Philip lastimo a mi niña!

(George) (Abrazándola) será mejor que te lleve a casa Violet!

(Violet) (Furiosa) no George, yo no quiero ir a casa! Yo quiero que me lleves a casa de Henry!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) pero Violet, como esperas que jali te lleve a ese lugar!

(Violet) (Seria) quiero ver si Philip se atreve a darme la cara después de lo que ha hecho!

(Latifa) (Viéndola tan decidida) pues si tu vas yo también! Tengo un par de cosas que decirle a ese sinvergüenza!

(George) (Serio) ninguna de las dos va exponerse! (viendo la cara sorprendida de las dos) primero debemos esperar a que Alyson levante cargos en su contra o podremos arruinarlo!

(Latifa) (Seria) pero jali!

(Violet) él tiene razón Latifa, si vamos a casa de Philip él puede alegar agresión y complicaríamos las cosas! Lo mejor es esperar!

En casa de los Lancaster, Vanessa y Eliza conversaban esperando que Philip bajara pues había ido a tomar un baño y a quitarse la ropa de montar que había usado en el partido de polo. Sonriendo las dos lo vieron bajar, parecía estarse sosteniendo el costado pues Albert había logrado dislocarle un par de costillas, se sentía adolorido y furioso por no haber podido terminar con aquella pelea de una vez por todas.

(Philip) (Sentándose) y bien, que es lo que tienen planeado?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) debes irte de viaje hoy mismo!

(Philip) (Confundido) que?

(Eliza) (Riendo) no pongas esa cara querido! Vanessa tiene razón, lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es irte de viaje!

(Philip) (Serio) entonces como voy a ayudarlas si me voy de viaje?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no seas tonto Philip! Te estoy diciendo que finjas irte de viaje! El estúpido de William puede venir a buscarte en cualquier momento y sin duda Violet o su hermano también, lo mejor es que todos piensen que te has ido de viaje hoy mismo!

(Eliza) (Melosa) de ese modo podremos sorprender a todos con lo que pensamos hacer y nadie sospechara de ti porque estuviste fuera de chicago todo este tiempo!

(Philip) (Curioso) que es lo que tienen pensado hacer?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose tranquila) como sabrás, Eliza y yo hemos estado conversando de lo que queremos hacer y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que lo primero que debemos hacer es vengarnos de quien más daño nos ha hecho a los tres!

(Philip) (Nervioso) y de quien seria?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) de mi querido tiito y su adorable y hermosa esposa!

(Philip) (Serio) que es lo que piensan hacerle a Alyson?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tu quieres que ella se quede contigo, verdad?

(Philip) (Serio) que es lo que piensan hacer?

(Eliza) (Riendo) vamos querido, solo dinos si quieres que ella sea tuya!

(Philip) (Levantándose) ustedes saben que si! Que ella es la única razón por la que decidí ayudarles!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) después de lo que tenemos planeado querido, no dudes que a Alyson no le quedara más que correr a tus brazos!

(Philip) (Sonriendo ante esa idea) eso me gusta!

(Eliza) (Melosa) sabíamos que iba a gustarte esta idea querido!

Descaradamente Eliza comenzó a besar a Philip mientras Vanessa los observaba divertida, tal vez Philip no aceptaría el plan que tenían, pero definitivamente Eliza tenía sus mañas para lograr convencerlo de lo que debían hacer para dañar a sus primeras víctimas. En el club ya casi había entrado la noche y Candy comenzó a acercarse a donde Terry conversaba con Archie de lo que había pasado, al parecer ahora ellos se llevaban mucho mejor que antes. La rubia se acerco hasta que escucho a su flamante esposo hablar de lo que le había pasado a la pobre de Alyson, por un momento Candy estuvo tentada a acercarse y reclamarle tanta preocupación pero justo cuando pensaba hacerlo su localizador comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ellos que de inmediato voltearon a ver hacia ella. Sin esperar Candy tomo su teléfono y llamo a la clínica de donde la habían llamado, Terry se acerco preocupado ya que de pronto parecía que Candy se había puesto un poco pálida, Flamy le había comunicado que Tom había hecho un nuevo intento por salir de la clínica y se había lastimado un poco, tanto que la fiebre le había subido demasiado y casi deliraba. Terry de inmediato la acompaño al auto, sabía que tan importante era Tom en la vida de su esposa pues se habían criado juntos desde pequeños. Los dos iban en el auto hasta que de pronto Candy se le quedo viendo a su esposo con una mirada extraña, claramente se podía ver que estaba molesta pues las pecas sobre su nariz temblaban levemente como cuando estaba disgustada.

(Terry) (Serio) puedo preguntar por qué me ves así?

(Candy) (Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho) no te veo de ninguna forma!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que estas molesta!

(Candy) (Viendo para la ventana) no estoy molesta!

(Terry) (Deteniendo el auto) que hice ahora para que la doctora pecas se molestara conmigo?

(Candy) (Asombrada) porque te detienes Terry, debo llegar a la clínica lo antes posible!

(Terry) (Serio) primero dime por que estas tan molesta?

(Candy) (Resoplando) si tanto te interesa debo decirte que escuche la conversación que tenían tu y Archie hace un momento!

(Terry) (Serio) y eso te molesto? Acaso no te agrada que Archie y yo nos llevemos bien?

(Candy) (Seria) lo que me molesta es que tu estés tan al pendiente de Alyson!

(Terry) (Serio) tu no lo estarías después de que la agredieron en el club?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) agredieron a Alyson? Y ella está bien?

(Terry) (Conduciendo de nuevo) fue por eso que Albert se la llevo de vuelta a la mansión! (realmente Terry no estaba seguro de lo que decía, solamente lo suponía) sigues molesta todavía?

(Candy) (Viéndolo estacionar) yo no estaba molesta!

(Terry) (Apagando el auto) solo un poco celosa verdad? (sonriendo) me encanta ver como mueves las pecas cuando estas celosa!

(Candy) (Sonrojada) estás loco Terry! (bajando) iré a ver a Tom y vuelvo!

(Terry) (Alcanzándola) yo te acompaño, tal vez pueda saludar a Tom!

Terry abrazo delicadamente a Candy mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de Tom. Flamy estaba con él en ese momento y después de ver a Candy la dejo para que revisara a Tom, realmente Terry no le agradaba a la seria enfermera pues siempre que la veía la veía de una forma que la hacía pensar que él se burlaba de ella por el brillo que notaba en su mirada. Terry le sonrió ampliamente mientras la dejaba pasar, realmente disfrutaba ver como la señorita seño fruncido le huía cada vez que lo veía. En silencio observo como Candy revisaba a Tom, disfrutaba ver como su Candy actuaba tan profesionalmente, se sentía como en un dulce sueño mientras ella pasaba la mano sobre la frente de Tom tomando la temperatura cuando de pronto algo llamo la atención de los dos. La fiebre de Tom había subido parecía que la rodilla había comenzado a inflamarse y Candy se veía un poco preocupada, de pronto Tom había comenzado a delirar, decía cosas que ninguno de los dos podía entender, Terry preocupado comenzó a acercarse a donde Candy intentaba tranquilizar al inquieto paciente.

(Terry) (Preocupado) se ve muy mal!

(Candy) (Revisando la rodilla) no se qué pasa, la rodilla no esta tan inflama…

(Tom) (Delirando) te quiero Candy, espérame cariño!

De pronto Candy se había detenido mientras Terry con la mirada casi desorbitada miraba a Tom quien seguía delirando repitiendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez mientras Candy parecía más que desorientada escuchando los delirios de Tom quien seguía sumido en la inconsciencia delirante de la fiebre. Candy estaba sorprendida al escuchar aquello pero de pronto noto la mirada fría que Terry tenia mientras observaba a Tom y a ella de reojo, por un momento sintió ganas de aclararle las cosas pero una chispa de emoción la sobrecogió, los papeles se habían cambiado de pronto y ahora era Terry quien se encontraba allí junto a ella con los celos destilando en aquella mirada azul profundo. Sin decir nada Terry se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación, antes de que el impulso que tenia de tomar a Tom de la piyama y golpearlo fuera más fuerte que el.

(Candy) (Preocupada al verlo irse) Terry!

(Terry) (Viéndola de reojo) te esperare en la oficina de Alyson!

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) estaré allí en unos minutos!

(Terry) (Saliendo) por mí te apures! Atiende a Tom el tiempo que necesites!

Terry salió de la habitación de Tom para luego ir a la oficina de Alyson a esperar que los ánimos se le calmaran mientras Candy seguía atendiendo a su paciente, porque ahora ya no era Tom, era el paciente de Candy nada más. Candy suspiro profundo, no sabía si abrazar a Tom por haber provocado los celos de Terry o darle una golpe en la cabezota por haber dicho aquellas palabras incoherentes que hasta el momento seguía repitiendo. George había acompañado a la tía Elroy y a la familia de vuelta a la mansión, la verdad estaba preocupado y quería ver si Violet o el podían averiguar un poco más de lo que había sucedido en el club esa tarde. Mientras tanto en la habitación, Albert había salido de la tina después de que Alyson lo dejara solo, hacia unos minutos ya que ella había parado de llorar y había salido de la bañera mojando el piso mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada, sin decir nada la había visto salir a la habitación envuelta en su bata de baño, después de secarse y ponerse la otra bata Albert salió para encontrar a su esposa acurrucada en la cama vencida por el cansancio, Albert camino hacia ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a quitar un mecho de cabello húmedo que cubría el rostro de Alyson. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz, se notaba que había llorado demasiado ese día, Albert sentía la necesidad de acurrucarse junto a ella y abrazarla hasta quedarse dormido, quería poder dormir profundamente y despertar cuando la rabia que sentía ya no existiera mas, se sentía aun encolerizado por lo que había sucedido. Respiro profundo y decidió ir por algo de beber, necesitaba caminar un poco y terminar de gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban o no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche. Bajaba las escaleras comenzando a sentirse un poco adolorido pues a pesar de que había logrado darle unos buenos golpes a Philip, este también había logrado atinar uno que otro golpe y comenzaba a sentir el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de llegar al ultimo escalón cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la tía Elroy entro del brazo del señor Amín seguidos por Violet, Latifa y George.

(Elroy) (Seria) menos mal te encuentro despierto William, debemos hablar!

(Albert) (Sonriéndoles sin ganas) buenas noches a todos!

(Elroy) (Seria) te espero en la biblioteca!

(Albert) (Serio) lo siento tía, pero no me siento de ánimos en este momento para conversar! La veré mañana en la mañana si aun desea que hablemos!

(Elroy) (Molesta) no pregunte si deseabas hablar en ese momento! Me debes una explicación, ese comportamiento en el club esta tarde no te lo perdonare William!

(Albert) (Serio) no hice nada de lo que deba avergonzarme así que no pienso dar ninguna explicación de lo que hice! (dándose la vuelta) que pasen buena noche!

(Violet) (Angustiada) Albert!

(Albert) (Volteando molesto) no esta noche por favor!

(Violet) (A punto de llorar) te ves muy golpeado!

(Albert) (Sonriéndoles al verla tan angustiada) todo estará bien! Mañana iremos a desayunar a tu casa Violet!

(George) (Sereno) estaremos esperándolos!

(Elroy) (Observando hacia todos lados) en donde está Alyson?

(Albert) mi esposa está durmiendo! Ella necesitaba descansar porque está agotada!

(Elroy) (Seria) no deberías dejarla trabajar tanto!

(Amín) (Tomándole el brazo) por que no tomamos un te antes de ir a descansar Emilia?

(Elroy) (Resignada) tal vez tengas razón Amín, necesito tomar algo para mis nervios!

Los dos se alejaron mientras Violet y George terminaban de despedirse de Latifa. Apresurada Latifa subió las gradas esperando alcanzar a Albert antes de que llegara a su habitación, al llegar junto a él que seguía caminando en el pasillo lo tomo suavemente del brazo para acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

(Latifa) (Seria) ella está más tranquila?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) se quedo profundamente dormida!

(Latifa) (Preocupada) lograste que te dijera que tanto hablo con Philip?

(Albert) (Serio) no ha dicho ni una sola palabra!

(Latifa) (Deteniéndolo) Najda es más fuerte de lo que ella misma cree! Estoy segura que ahora que te tiene a su lado no volverá a tener miedo como antes!

(Albert) (Triste) temblaba como un animalito asustado Latifa! No entiendo que pudo haberle dicho Philip para que ella se asustara tanto!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) eso no importa ahora! Lo único importante es que al fin alguien lo puso como se merecía! (emocionada) hay Amir (príncipe) no sabes la emoción que sentí cuando lo tomaste de la camisa y lo levantaste de encima de Najda! Ese primer puñetazo fue glorioso!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al verle los ojos brillando emocionados) que descanses Latifa!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo emocionada que se veía) hasta mañana Amir!

Albert entro de nuevo en su habitación, el ver a su esposa dormida profundamente se quito la bata, con delicadeza se deslizo bajo las sabanas rodeándola con sus brazos, por un instante al sentir que alguien la agarraba Alyson se había sobresaltado hasta que Albert dulcemente le susurraba al oído tranquilizándola, momentos después los dos dormían plácidamente. En el aeropuerto Eliza y Philip hacían todo lo que habían acordado con Vanessa, los dos habían llegado hasta el mostrador, Philip había comprado un boleto de ida a nueva york y después de chequear su boleto había salido de vuelta con Eliza rumbo a su departamento de soltero, si alguien averiguaba su paradero, seguramente le informarían que había viajado a nueva york. Aun no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Eliza y Vanessa tenían planeado, pero si el resultado sería quedarse con Alyson haría todo lo posible por que las cosas salieran bien para él, por lo menos esa noche la pasaría muy bien acompañado con Eliza quien parecía no querer separarse de él. En el departamento de Annie, ella y Archie habían llegado apenas hacia unos minutos, Annie aun no podía comprender que era lo que había pasado en el club y porque Archie no les había dicho nada.

(Archie) (Quitándose la chaqueta) por favor flaquita, que quieres que te diga si ni siquiera sé que fue lo que paso! Lo único que sabemos es que Albert se agarro a golpes con Philip Lancaster!

(Annie) (Preocupada) precisamente por eso, no debimos venirnos al departamento sino que debimos acompañar a la tía a la mansión!

(Archie) (Serio) teníamos que llevar a Anthony y a Luisa al departamento de George, recuerda que Anthony aun no ha comprados auto nuevo y el que teñíoslo entrego a Eliza!

(Annie) (Seria) y se paso de buena gente con ella!

(Archie) (Riendo) porque te interesa tanto saber que fue lo que paso?

(Annie) (Preocupada) porque vi la cara de Latifa y la de Violet y George después de hablar! (caminando de un lado a otro) por la cara de Violet puedo decirte que algo le paso a su hija y yo quiero saber que le paso?

(Archie) (Serio) y por qué crees que le paso algo a Alyson?

(Annie) (Triste) porque ya sabemos de lo que Philip es capaz flaquito y Albert no se agarraría a golpes con el por algo sencillo!

(Archie) (Serio) en eso tienes razón! Pero conociendo a Albert el no nos dirá nada mientras este enojado! (serio) realmente no había pensado en eso que dices flaquita, espero que no le haya hecho nada a Alyson o no sé de lo que Albert sea capaz!

(Annie) (Pensativa) también esta Violet, ella ha sufrido mucho por su hija y si Philip le hace algo seguro saldrá muy afectada!

(Archie) (Viéndola inquisitivo) acaso Philip ya le había hecho algo antes?

(Annie) (Sorprendida ante lo que había insinuado) no se flaquito, no es eso lo que quise decir! Lo que quise decir es que después de lo que me intento hacer a mi no sería raro que lo intentara con ella también y eso le dolería mucho a Violet, ella quiere mucho a su hija!

(Archie) (Abrazándola) esperemos que no pase a más de los golpes que se dieron hoy ellos dos y vamos a celebrar la victoria de hoy, te parece?

(Annie) (Besándolo) tú crees que Candy se haya ido con Terry a la mansión para enterarse mejor de lo que paso?

(Archie) (Comenzando a besarle el cuello) no flaquita, Terry llevo a Candy a la clínica por que Tom se puso mal!

(Annie) (Suspirando) Tom? Que Tom?

(Archie) (Comenzando a acariciarle la espalda) Tom Stevenson, que está internado desde hace una semana!

(Annie) (Alarmada, deteniéndose de inmediato) que Tom está hospitalizado?

(Archie) (Serio) acaso Candy no te lo dijo?

(Annie) (Corriendo por su abrigo) eso lo arreglare con ella después, ahora llévame al hospital!

(Archie) (Viéndose la camisa medio abierta) pero flaquita yo pensé que tu y yo!

(Annie) (Seria) y en un momento como este piensas es eso? No ves que Tom está mal? (viéndole el pecho desnudo) bueno, media hora más y nos vamos!

Sin decirle más se aventó sobre Archie quien feliz la recibió entre sus brazos, le encantaba esos ataques apasionados que le daba a su flaquita de vez en cuando. Por un lado se auto regañaba por sacar tremenda noticia en el momento menos indicado pues casi había tenido que salir corriendo pero por otro no podía seguir pensando pues tenía encima a su flaquita que parecía una leona terminando de arrancarle la ropa. Annie lo besaba apasionada mientras el terminaba de quitarle el resto de ropa que ella llevaba puesta, los dos terminaron tirados en la alfombra después de aquella lucha que habían tenido mientras se amaban desesperados, Archie estaba de espaldas en la alfombra mientras Annie recostada sobre el respiraba aun agitada por lo que acababa de hacer, nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer algo como eso y realmente aun estaba sorprendida de ella misma.

(Archie) (Respirando con dificultad) wow flaquita, eso estuvo….wow!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) si verdad? (apenada) te hice daño flaquito? Te lastime?

(Archie) (Sonriendo feliz) lo que acabas de hacer…. Puedes hacerlo cuando quiera flaquita wow!

Annie volvió a besarlo tiernamente y justo cuando Archie quería abrazarla solo pudo abrazar el aire, Annie se había levantado a prisa y había entrado a la recamara, mientras Archie se levantaba vio como casi de inmediato salía Annie ya vestida y lista para salir, se había puesto un par de jeans y un jersey que le llegaba hasta la cadera, estaba poniéndose el abrigo cuando de pronto vio la expresión en el rostro de Archie que seguía aun de pie a media sala desnudo y viéndola con cara de sorpresa.

(Annie) (Seria) flaquito, no te has vestido?

(Archie) (Serio) y para que quieres que me vista? Acaso no vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos?

(Annie) (Cruzando los brazos) ve a vestirte que quiero ir a la clínica!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) ahora?

(Annie) (Seria) flaquito, llévame a la clínica y luego volvemos! (viéndolo hacer un puchero) solo quiero ver a Tom y que Candy me diga porque no me aviso que él estaba hospitalizado!

(Archie) (Suspirando) está bien, ahora nos vamos! (recogiendo su ropa) ya salgo dame unos minutos!

Annie sonrió al ver la cara de decepción que tenía su prometido, definitivamente el arranque de pasión había tenido buen efecto pero en ese momento le preocupaba mucho ir a ver como se encontraba Tom pues si Candy había salido corriendo a verlo debía estar muy mal. En la clínica, Candy revisaba una y otra vez los resultados que le habían llevado, aun no entendía el motivo de la fiebre de Tom, y con lo que el repetía una y otra vez llamándola y diciéndole que la quería no hacía más que confundirla y desesperarla, en qué momento se le había ocurrido a Tom enamorarse de ella era lo que se preguntaba la rubia, para ella no era secreto que Tom había estado enamorado de Annie cuando eran niños, pero ahora con su repetida declaración ya la tenía molesta. Al ver la cara de celos de Terry le había parecido divertido pero después de media hora con la tonada ya no le parecía tanto.

(Tom)(Delirando) espérame Candy, yo te quiero espérame!

(Candy) (Molesta) bonita hora la tuya de venir a decir tus delirios! (viendo su reloj) Terry debe estar desesperado en la oficina y yo aquí contigo pedazo de necio! Como se te ocurre exponer de nuevo tu rodilla intentando escapar? A donde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?

(Annie) (Entrando a la habitación) Candy?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Annie! Que haces aquí?

(Annie) (Indignada) vengo a visitar a Tom! (enojada) por que no me habías dicho que estaba aquí?

(Candy) (Seria) no te dije?

(Annie) No! No me dijiste nada!

(Archie) (Tosiendo) ejem, hola gatita! Espero que no te moleste, pero Annie insistió mucho que la trajera esta misma noche!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no me molesta Archie, me alegra que vinieran!

(Archie) (Viendo la habitación) pensé que Terry estaría contigo!

(Candy) (Seria) estaba, hasta que este comenzó a delirar!

(Annie) (Preocupada) pero por qué Terry no se quedo aquí contigo?

(Tom) (Delirando) Candy espérame Candy! Te quiero Candy!

Annie y Archie se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Candy torcía los ojos ya cansada de los delirios de Tom. Sin decir nada Archie comenzó a salir de la habitación, podía entender ahora porque Terry no se encontraba allí, de seguro estaría deambulando por la clínica con un humor de los mil diablos por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo mientras Annie se quedaba con Candy aun asombrada de escuchar lo que su antiguo enamorado repetía sin cesar.

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a la cama) por que no te callas Tom?

(Annie) (Seria) tienes algo más que confesarme Candy?

(Candy) (Seria) no iras a creer lo que delira Tom verdad?

(Annie) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo no estoy diciendo que creo nada, pero si dices que el delira diciendo eso es porque el (molesta) claramente siente algo por ti!

(Candy) (Riendo) estas celosa!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) celosa yo? No me cambies el tema Candy, dime por que Tom está diciendo esas cosas?

(Candy) (Riendo) hay Annie, como quieres que te responda si ni yo misma lo sé! Cuando comenzó a decir eso y vi a Terry celoso me pareció gracioso pero desde hace media hora que estoy que lo ahorco!

(Tom) (Abriendo los ojos) Candy? Eres tú?

(Candy) (Levantándose) al fin despiertas cabeza dura!

(Tom) (Nervioso) tengo que irme Candy me espera!

(Annie) (Seria) de que hablas Tom si Candy está aquí cuidándote!

(Tom) (Negando) no, no Candy!

(Candy) (Confundida) como que yo no? Si yo estoy aquí!

(Annie) (Preocupada) creo que está muy mal Candy, haz algo!

(Tom) (Intentando sentarse) hablo de mi hija, de Candy Ann! Hace más de quince días me espera y debe estar muy preocupada! Tengo que ir con ella!

(Candy) (Asombrada) tienes una hija? Y se llama como yo?

(Annie) (Sentándose) como es eso que tienes una hija? Cuando te casaste? Quien es la madre?

(Candy) (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza) por que no nos invitaste?

(Tom) (Sobándose la cabeza) hay! No las invite por que no me he casado, simplemente adopte a una niña que iban a llevar al hogar de poni y como ese lugar ya no es lo de antes decidí adoptarla!

(Annie) (Preocupada) y en donde esta ella?

(Tom) (Recostándose) está en el rancho con su nana, pero si no llego pronto la nana se ira de vuelta a Canadá y ella se quedara sola con los empleados!

(Candy) y por qué no me dijiste eso desde que llegaste herido?

(Tom) (Serio) he intentado hablar contigo pero entre sedantes y enfermeras nunca he podido verte cuando estoy despierto!

(Annie) (Riendo) una hija! Tom tiene una hija!

(Tom) (Serio) y que tiene eso de risible?

(Annie) (Riendo) que has estado llamándola en sueños diciéndole que la quieres y ahora Terry esta por allí caminando muerto de celos porque piensa que era de Candy de quien hablabas!

(Tom) (Serio) Terry? (nervioso) llámalo Candy tengo que aclararle las cosas antes que piense mal de ti y de mi!

(Candy) (Pensativa) no te atrevas a hablar con el Tom! (sonriendo) yo me hare cargo de explicarle!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) Candy! Acaso piensas ocultarle esto a Terry?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) solo por esta noche! (sacando la lengua en mueca picara) mañana le aclarare la situación pero esta noche dejare que siga nervioso!

(Tom) (Serio) a no, eso sí que no Candy! Terry es mi amigo y no puedo permitir que el piense que yo estoy enamorado de su esposa! Además en que cabeza cave esa posibilidad si somos hermanos! (serio) Annie llama a Terry por favor!

(Candy) (Deteniéndola) no te muevas Annie! (viéndolos) por favor Annie tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasa entre Terry y yo, solo dejen que yo le explique a Terry mañana a primera hora!

(Tom) (Serio) pero Candy! (viéndole los pucheros que le hacía) como se que se lo dirás a primera hora?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) por que a primera hora le pediré que me lleve al rancho a traer a tu hija para que no estés preocupado y descanses como debe ser!

(Annie) (Seria) a Terry no le hará ninguna gracias que le ocultes esto!

(Candy) (Cruzando los brazos) solo quiero que sienta los celos que yo he sentido estas últimas semanas!

(Tom) (Serio) acaso Terry te ha sido infiel?

(Annie) (Seria) Si, pero solo en la mente de Candy! (levantándose) acaso sigues pensando que Terry tiene algo con Alyson?

(Candy) (Seria) yo no pienso nada Annie!

(Annie) (Seria) acaso no te has dado cuenta que Terry sería incapaz y que Alyson no tiene más ojos que para Albert?

(Candy) (Bajando la cabeza) está bien! Se lo diré esta noche pero al llegar a casa!

En la oficina de Alyson, Terry caminaba de un lado a otro intentando pensar en algo que no fuera ir a despertar a Tom y exigirle una explicación de lo que había escuchado, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Archie lo observaba desde la puerta desde hacía ya varios minutos casi a punto de reír pues no pensó encontrar a Terry tan molesto, claro que comprendía por qué se encontraba tan enojado pero verlo en vivo y en primera plana cuando siempre lo había visto guardar la apariencia de serenidad aun en los momentos más difíciles era algo muy gracioso para Archie. De pronto Terry detuvo su caminar y volteo a ver la puerta que estaba abierta y Archie parado recostado en el marco observándolo con una sonrisa medio burlona en la los labios.

(Terry) (Recobrando la aparente serenidad) hace cuanto llegaste?

(Archie) (Cerrando la puerta) ya hace unos minutos! Deje a Annie en la habitación de Tom acompañando a la doctora Candy!

(Terry) (Viéndole la cara risueña) Tom sigue delirando?

(Archie) (Riendo) es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto?

(Terry) (Serio) no, lo que me tiene molesto es que estoy cansado y preferiría irme a la mansión a dormir! Además aun estoy al pendiente de cómo llego Albert a casa y como se encuentra Alyson que ya no la vimos después de la pelea que tuvo Albert en el club con Lancaster!

(Archie) (Serio) en eso tienes razón! Además Annie me dijo algo que me dejo preocupado sabes?

(Terry) (Serio) que fue lo que Annie te dijo?

(Archie) (Recordando que no muchos sabían lo que había pasado entre Annie y Philip) solo me dijo que esperaba que Philip no le hubiera hecho nada malo porque vio cuando Latifa les hablo a George y a Violet!

(Terry) (Pensativo) yo mas creo que precisamente por eso fue que Albert peleo con él en vez de discutir tranquilamente como Albert acostumbra! El no es como nosotros que golpeamos primero y dialogamos después!

(Archie) (precoupad0) entonces Annie tiene razón y algo muy grave paso en el club!

En ese momento antes de que pudieran seguir conversando Annie y Candy entraron a la oficina, ya Tom se había quedado más tranquilo y la fiebre parecía haber bajado. Al entrar las dos vieron el rostro nervioso de los dos chicos pero no se atrevieron a preguntar nada pues seguramente habían estado hablando de lo que había pasado con Tom y sus delirios. Después de comentarles que ya Tom estaba bien los cuatro estaban listos para irse, Candy le había prometido a Tom que hablaría con Terry y pensaba hacerlo en cuanto llegaran a la mansión. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Philip, después de haber pasado un buen rato con Eliza, Philip la observaba mientras ella dormía, su rostro parecía atormentado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba pero estaba allí con el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja dormida en su cama y no podía hacer más que imagina que quien estaba allí en su cama no era Eliza, si no Alyson. Una vez más comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, sin poder soportarlo salió al balcón recostándose en el marco de la puerta, había un poco de frio afuera pero eso no le molestaba, se sentía un poco afiebrado y lo único que hacía era repasar en su mente una y otra vez la sensación que había sentido al tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo, aun podía sentir el perfume que llevaba esa tarde y como había sentido en el rostro la respiración agitada de Alyson mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella para escapar, cuanto hubiera dado por no haber sido interrumpido por el imbécil de William cuando él estaba a punto de besarla, por unos momentos cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba como se sentirían los labio de Alyson contra los suyos correspondiendo a todos sus besos y sus caricias, definitivamente el haría todo lo que le propusieran su hermana y Eliza para lograr estar junto a la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

(Philip) (Viendo la luna) Mía! Muy prono serás solo mía! (cerrando los ojos) Alyson, Pronto podre amarte como tanto deseo!

Sin decir más volvió a la cama junto a Eliza, se sentía cansado y adolorido después de la pelea que había tenido con Albert pero aun así no tardo en quedarse dormido. En la mansión Terry y Candy habían llegado de la clínica sin decir una sola palabra, de pronto a Candy se le había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Tom y a Annie de aclarar las cosas esa misma noche, tal vez había sido por la forma en que Terry la había tomado de la mano para salir de la clínica o como ahora en la cama la abrazaba posesivamente mientras dormía, algo dentro de ella estaba disfrutando ver los celos silenciosos de Terry quien no le había reclamado nada pero la apretaba contra su cuerpo inconscientemente mientras los dos dormían. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando Albert sintió como la brisa fría de la mañana entraba por la puerta del balcón que se había quedado entreabierta la noche anterior, sin abrir los ojos se levanto de la cama para cerrarla, se sentía cansado y adolorido pues ya el cuerpo se le había enfriado después de la pelea, después de cerrar se metió de nuevo a la cama intentando abrazar a su esposa, aun con los ojos cerrados alargo el brazo buscándola pero lo único que había tocado eran las almohadas que ella había acomodado junto a él para que no notara su ausencia. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscarla por toda la habitación, al no encontrarla se levanto de un salto poniéndose la bata para salir a buscarla en el resto de la mansión, al salir al pasillo todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, ni siquiera los empleados se habían levantado aun, Albert camino hasta las escaleras cuando de pronto la vio, en el salón principal se encontraba ella con el pequeño Ipod ajustado en el brazo y los audífonos puestos, bailando como muchas veces la había visto, el sabia que esa era una forma que ella tenía de desahogarse cuando estaba triste o asustada, allí con los ojos cerrados Alyson danzaba escuchando su música ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Albert bajo las escaleras en silencio y se sentó en los últimos escalones, le encantaba ver a su esposa moverse de aquella forma tan sensual, en su rostro había una sonrisa leve pero hermosa. Albert la observo en silencio mientras sonreía al verla danzar de nuevo después de tantas semanas que no lo hacía. Alyson abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que alguien la observaba, al ver a su alrededor se topo con unos ojos celeste cielo que la observaban con amor mientras su dueño le sonreía dulcemente. Sin dejar de bailar se fue acercando a donde Albert estaba sentado, sin decir nada le extendió una mano invitándolo a acompañarla, Albert se levanto tomándola de la mano la siguió hasta llegar a medio salón, Alyson se quito uno de los audífonos y se lo puso a Albert para después cambiar la melodía que había estado bailando. De pronto Albert comenzó a escuchar aquella melodía que una vez habían bailado en Khemisset. Lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y acomodaba su mejilla contra la de Albert, así estuvieron bailando durante un tiempo hasta que sin decir nada Albert la levanto en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación, ya casi era hora de que los empleados se levantaran y no deseaba que nadie los interrumpiera. Albert la acomodo tiernamente sobre la cama para luego acomodarse a su lado, los dos estaban frente a frente viéndose a los ojos en silencio, a veces no les faltaba decir nada para comprenderse, simplemente les bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para decirse lo que sentían. Sin darse cuenta los dos fueron quedándose dormidos una vez mas mientras se abrazaban. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y en el departamento de Philip, Vanessa y Eliza observaban como Philip caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, las dos acababan de decirle lo que tenían planeado para ayudarlo y el parecía aun no entender o por lo menos no asimilar lo que las dos le proponían. De pronto se detuvo, su rostro mostraba confusión y asombro ante lo que ellas le proponían. El las veía de frente sin saber cómo decir lo que pasaba por su mente ante los planes que ellas le proponían. Busco y busco las palabras hasta que al fin pudo articularlas.

(Philip) (Serio) acaso se han vuelto locas?

(Eliza) (Riendo) por favor querido no vengas ahora a decirnos que no te parece bien nuestro plan!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no vengas ahora a hacerte el asombrado! Acaso no es eso lo que tenías planeado hacer tú tarde o temprano?

(Philip) (Negando) pero es que ustedes deben estar locas si pretenden que yo haga lo que me proponen!

(Eliza) (Seria) quieres o no quieres que Alyson se quede contigo?

(Philip) claro que quiero pero no de esa manera! No me parece apropiado…

(Vanessa) por favor Philip! (acercándose) acaso no es eso lo que intentaste varias veces? Ahora no vengas a decirme que la idea te parece loca!

(Philip) (Molesto) en ese entonces no me importaba! Ahora es diferente!

(Eliza) (Acariciándole el pecho) esa es la única forma en que ella se aleje definitivamente del tío William!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) o es que acaso no te importa que el siga junto a ella? (susurrándole) si no aceptas nuestro plan William seguirá con ella a su lado! Amándola como tú deberías amarla, haciéndola suya una y otra vez mientras tú sigues como un idiota suspirando por ella!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) si haces lo que te dijimos ella no tendrá más remedio que quedarse a tu lado!

(Philip) (Serio) si hago lo que ustedes me piden ella nunca me amara por haberle hecho daño!

(Vanessa) (Seria) si haces exactamente lo que te digamos ella no sufrirá y pronto comprenderá que no tiene más remedio que quedarse a tu lado!

(Eliza) (Seria) pero si no quieres entonces continuaremos con nuestra venganza y ella saldrá muy lastimada!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso tienen otros planes para ella si yo no acepto hacer lo que dicen?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) simplemente queremos darte una oportunidad con la estúpida de Alyson!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) además así también te vengaras del tío William! (viéndolo indeciso) entonces querido, aceptas?

(Philip) (Serio) acepto!

Las dos mujeres sonrieron al ver que al fin Philip había aceptado hacer lo que ellas le pedían. Si todo salía como ellas planeaban seguramente muy pronto Albert y Alyson se convertirían en las primeras víctimas de los planes de venganza que las dos tenían contra la familia Andley. Muy lejos estaban de imaginar los acontecimientos que sus planes traerían para todos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 41: **Sin Vuelta Atrás**

**Yajaira **** / **


	41. Chapter 41

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 41**

**Sin Vuelta Atrás**

_**Este capitulo contiene una temática de carácter fuerte no apta para publico sensible, si cree que no le agrada o le ofende por favor absténgase de leerlo, es exclusivamente para publico comprensivo y de criterio maduro. Gracias.**_

Vanessa y Eliza salieron del departamento de Philip mientras el se había quedado aun pensando en lo que ellas le habían propuesto, se sentía nervioso, nunca antes se había imaginado que se sentiría así ante el solo pensamiento de lo que había acordado hacer, enojado se acerco al bar y tomo una botella de vodka, necesitaba algo fuerte que lo ayudara a estar tranquilo hasta que llegara el momento. En la mansión Andley eran apenas las nueve de la mañana cuando Candy despertó, había estado estudiando y trabajando mucho las ultimas semanas y había logrado al fin descansar, se sentía tan descansada que como gatita comenzó a estirarse aun bajo las sabanas, de pronto sintió el vacio que había junto a ella, Terry había salido esa mañana sin despertarla seguramente estaba enojado por algo y aun confundida por no verlo recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la clínica, después de llegar a casa la noche anterior se había olvidado por completo decirle la verdad de los delirios de Tom. Con una sonrisa picara se levanto de un salto aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a Terry debía salir rumbo al rancho de Tom a buscar a la pequeña Candy Ann, ya cuando volviera le contaría todo a Terry y seguro reirían junto de todo eso. Después de tomar un rápido desayuno iba a salir corriendo cuando se topo con Latifa quien se sentía aburrida pues no tenía nada que hacer, su baba Amín había salido con la tía Elroy al museo y Alyson aun no se levantaba ni Albert tampoco. Al ver a la rubia que corría de un lado a otro decidió que nada perdía con preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba y así después de conversar las dos salieron juntas rumbo al rancho Stevenson, seguro estarían en casa antes de que Amín y la tía volvieran del museo. En el teatro Robert veía a Terry con la mirada perdida en el escenario, por un momento había creído que su joven socio sentía nostalgia por los escenarios cuando se dio cuenta que realmente Terry no veía el escenario si no que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que debían ser los responsables de la seriedad que había en su rostro. Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta él para no asustarlo pues se veía muy concentrado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto Terry se puso de pie y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida, necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que Tom sentía por su esposa, sentía celos, pero también sentía que había algo más que aun no sabía, así que antes de reclamar averiguaría que era lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos. En la joyería Patty y Stear revisaban los pedidos que Alyson había hecho ya hacia unos días, seguramente en unas cuantas semanas más comenzarían a llegar los pedidos de especias y aceites que ella había comprado con ayuda de Amín, el laboratorio de la perfumería estaba ya listo para sacar la primera producción y seguro que sería todo un éxito.

(Stear) (Revisando la lista) veo que Alyson no pudo resistirse!

(Patty) (Riendo) compro muchos aceites que solo conozco por nombre! (nerviosa) tú crees que logremos que nuestros perfumes sean tan buenos como ella espera?

(Stear) (Sonriendo) las muestras que Violet le ha dado a su clientela han sido todo un éxito!

(Patty) (Abrazándolo) eso es porque eres un genio y todo te queda bien!

(Stear) (Besándola) sin ti no podría hacer nada, tú me inspiras! (viéndola a los ojos) que es lo que te preocupa que tiene tu mirada tan triste?

(Patty) (seria) es que han estado pasando muchas cosas que me tienen muy intranquila! (viendo su reloj) son casi las nueve y media y Alyson no ha venido a la reunión que teníamos hoy a las nueve y tampoco vino a la de la semana pasada ni a la de la anterior!

(Stear) (Serio) bueno debe estar muy ocupada!

(Patty) (Seria) además ayer ya no pude hablar con ella en el club y tú me dijiste que Albert tuvo una pelea con Philip, yo creo que algo malo está pasando!

(Stear) (Serio) si algo malo estuviera pasando Violet no estaría en su oficina si no que estaría con Alyson en la mansión!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) tienes razón, iré a preguntarle que paso!

(Stear) (Abrazándola) no la molestes ella está muy ocupada con la joyas para la boda de Latifa con George! Además estoy seguro que Alyson debe estar cuidando a Albert después de la golpiza de ayer y por eso no ha venido!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) tal vez tengas razón, como siempre!

Los dos siguieron revisando los pedidos que Alyson había hecho mientras en su oficina Violet intentaba concentrarse, aun no había recibido noticias de Albert ni de su hija y no habían ido a desayunar con ella como Albert le había dicho que lo harían. En su habitación en la mansión, Albert había despertado hacia mucho rato y seguía viendo como Alyson dormía aun, con la mirada repasaba una y otra vez cada facción de su rostro, podía recordar una y otra vez la expresión de horror que había visto en ella el día anterior antes de que él pudiera quitarle a Philip de encima. El cuerpo aun le dolía un poco por los golpes que había recibido el día anterior, pero verla dormir tan profundamente calmaba sus temores. Con el dedo índice comenzó a delinear el rostro de ella con una leve caricia, casi imperceptiblemente ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir aquel leve roce. Albert lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta comenzar a rosar sus labios con los de ella, dulcemente comenzó a besarla mientras ella comenzaba a despertar al sentir aquella delicada caricia. Al abrir los ojos, se topo con los dulces ojos celestes que la veían con ternura. Sin que él lo esperara se acerco besándolo apasionada mientras el comenzaba a abrazarla una vez más, lentamente Albert se dejo caer de espaldas arrastrándola con él, ella aun seguía besándolo dulcemente mientras se abrazaba a él buscando la protección de sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo, un momento después los dos seguían abrazados en la cama en silencio. Solo eso era suficiente para los dos, sentirse cerca uno al otro para poder transmitirse lo que sentían. Albert estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vio como Alyson se sentó en la cama frente a él. Por la expresión de su rostro Albert podía adivinar que algo había sucedido y que había llegado el momento de saber que era lo que habían hablado Philip y ella el día anterior. Por la forma en que ella comenzaba a retorcer la sabana entre sus manos debía ser algo que no iba a gustarle.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) Albert, ayer en el club…

(Albert) (Tomándole las manos) que fue lo que él te dijo?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) Philip esta casi seguro que nuestro matrimonio no es válido! No sé que hará si llega a saber que sus sospechas son ciertas!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) y porque te preocupas? Amín me dijo que él puede conseguir que los testigo de Fez lo legalicen en la embajada de marruecos para que sea valido aquí, solo tendríamos que presentarnos a recoger un certificado en unas cuantas semanas! (sonriendo) no te preocupes mas por eso!

(Alyson) (Aferrándose a él) tengo miedo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo estoy contigo Najda! Siempre voy a estar contigo hayati!

(Alyson) (Hundiendo la cara en su pecho) tengo un mal presentimiento!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) no digas eso, recuerda que pronto iremos a Escocia a ver a tu abuelo y nos casaremos por la iglesia allí!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) tengo el presentimiento de que eso nunca va a pasar Albert no me explico porque!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) desde cuando mi amada Najda se volvió tan pesimista? (levantándole la cara) en donde está la mujer que peleaba con el beduino con tanto valor? En donde está la Najda que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar los azotes por atreverse a operar a un niño en medio del desierto donde nadie podía defenderla?

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose en la cama) esa Najda se quedo en el desierto hace ya mucho tiempo!

(Albert) (Acurrucándose junto a ella) yo la he visto aquí muchas veces, ella está aquí, entre mis brazos… y es más valiente de lo que ella misma cree!

(Alyson) (Volteando a verlo mientras le sonreía) solo en tus brazos me siento fuerte!

(Albert) (Apretándose a ella) entonces nunca salgas de ellos!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) ámame! Por favor ámame!

Albert sonrió al escuchar la suplica que su esposa le hacía, lentamente comenzó a besarla mientras ella comenzaba a voltearse para quedar de frente a él, eran casi las 11 de la mañana y parecía que ese día ninguno de los dos deseaba salir de la cama, Alyson lo abrazo con fuerza mientras pegaba su cuerpo cada vez más al de Albert, el simplemente la besaba con toda la ternura de la que era capaz mientras sentía como el corazón de ella comenzaba a latir tan rápido como el suyo, sin poder evitarlo los dos fueron entregándose una vez más a sus cálidos besos y caricias mientras se amaban lentamente. En el hospital Terry había llegado después de dar varias vueltas alrededor de la clínica, quería mantenerse sereno cuando se presentara en la habitación de Tom, por ningún motivo quería demostrar los celos que estaba comenzando a sentir, con paso lento y sereno comenzó a recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Tom. Había pasado a comprar una caja de pastelillos para no llegar con las manos vacías, sin tocar abrió la puerta sonriendo como siempre lo hacía con los amigos. Tom al verlo entrar tubo un raro presentimiento, no entendía que hacia Terry allí si Candy le había dicho que el la acompañaría ese día al rancho y por la hora que era no podía ser posible que ya hubieran regresado, por un momento dudo en lo que diría pero al ver la sonrisa de Terry supo que el aun no sabía nada de su hija ni del rancho y por eso estaba allí, debía hacer algo para explicarle antes de que el Terry que él conocía apareciera y le diera la paliza de su vida por algo que solo imaginaba.

(Terry) (Sonriendo enigmático) hola Tom! Como sigues?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) desesperado amigo, aun espero que Candy venga con Candy!

(Terry) (Paralizado) que estas esperando que?

(Tom) (Casi saltando de la cama) lo sabía, sabía que Candy no te aclararía las cosas, esa pecosa me las va a pagar cuando vuelva!

(Terry) (Serio) un momento, que es lo que Candy tenía que aclararme? De que hablas?

(Tom) (Serio) ayer cuando desperté me entere que había estado delirando y que tú me habías escuchado! (viéndolo serio) es por eso que estas aquí verdad? Viniste a pedirme una explicación!

(Terry) (Sentándose) creo que es obvio que quiera una explicación!

(Tom) (Serio) claro, pero yo confiaba que ella te la daría!

(Terry) (Confundido) no entiendo de que me hablas! Acaso tus delirios tienen explicación?

(Tom) (Serio) Terry, yo tengo una hija!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) pero y eso que tiene que ver con que delires por mi esposa?

(Tom) (Riendo) mi hija se llama Candy Ann pero prefiere que le llame Candy!

(Terry) (Comprendiendo) así que la Candy por la que tú delirabas no era mi Candy sino la tuya!

De pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio al ver que en la puerta Flamy los veía con una expresión de asombro en los ojos pues había entrado precisamente en el momento que Terry decía la última frase, la enfermera los veía confundida, y ante su asombro Tom y Terry comenzaron a reír al ver que por primera vez desde que la conocían Flamy parecía no tener el seño fruncido sino mas bien completamente confundido.

(Tom) (Sonriendo) enfermera Hamilton, luce hermosa esta mañana! Por favor pase adelante!

Terry estaba a punto de soltar una de sus sonoras carcajadas, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Tom casi había puesto la misma expresión que Flamy tenía en el rostro. Terry observo como Tom le explicaba lo que había escuchado a Flamy mientras los ojos de ella parecían también tener una mirada inusualmente suave y tierna mientras lo escuchaba y le cambiaba la curación de la rodilla. Al salir Flamy llevaba un leve rubor en el rostro el cual no paso desapercibido por el joven ingles que solo se había limitado a verla salir sin decir una palabra.

(Tom) (Serio) te sientes bien Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) así que te gusta la enfermera ceño fruncido!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) Flamy? Acaso no has visto que es una hermosa joven?

(Terry) (Riendo a más no poder) definitivamente estas enamorado! (pícaro) y ella te corresponde por lo que pude ver!

(Tom) (Riendo) para nada, esa mujer es más fría de lo que esperaba! Nunca logro sacarle una sonrisa, lo más seguro es que cuando me vaya ella se olvidara por completo de mi!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) si tú lo dices, a mi no me lo pareció! Yo diría que no le eres del todo indiferente!

(Tom) (Riendo) no bromees Terry, mejor déjame continuar! (viéndolo asentir) Candy Ann es una huerfanita como yo a la que iban a llevar al hogar de poni! (serio) la verdad es que ese lugar no es lo que era antes y como yo conocía a los padres de la pequeña decidí adoptarla!

(Terry) (Serio) sus padres te la entregaron así como así?

(Tom) (Negando) ellos murieron Terry! Ellos trabajaron para mi padre muchos años y murieron en un accidente! La niña prácticamente había crecido a mi lado así que cuando llegaron los trabajadores sociales le pregunte si deseaba que yo la adoptara y me acepto como su padre! Ella misma escogió los nombres que ahora tiene pues yo siempre le hablaba de Candy y Annie en nuestra época en el hogar de poni! Ayer cuando deliraba lo hacía por ella, porque es muy traviesa así como Candy y la nana me envió un mensaje renunciando y avisando que se iría mañana!

(Terry) (Serio) y Candy sabe todo esto?

(Tom) ella me prometió que ustedes irían por mi hija pues aun no puedo salir de aquí! Pero si tu estas aquí entonces me imagino que Candy fue sola hasta el rancho!

(Terry) (Sacando su celular) ahora mismo lo averiguaremos!

(Tom) (Serio) le dirás que ya lo sabes todo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Dorothy? Candy se encuentra en la mansión?

(Tom) (Viéndolo colgar) esta?

(Terry) (Negando) al parecer la pecosa salió con Latifa en su auto y no ha vuelto a casa!

(Tom) (Serio) no me respondiste! Le dirás que ya te aclare las cosas?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) esperare a saber qué es lo que ella me dice cuando aparezca con tu hija en la mansión! (levantándose) debo irme, fue un gusto verte mejor Tom!

(Tom) (Negando con la cabeza) tú y Candy quieren que me dé un ataque de ansiedad verdad?

(Terry) (Saliendo) por lo menos así pasaras más tiempo con tu enfermera no crees?

Terry salió de la clínica, se sentía más tranquilo después de que todo había quedado aclarado, solo faltaba ver que excusas le inventaba Candy al presentarse con una niña en la mansión. En el departamento de Eliza, esta veía divertida como Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro insultando a su sabor y antojo a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono, las dos seguían con sus planes y no estaban dispuestas a dejar nada al descuido, Vanessa colgó la llamada y se sentó frente a su socia riendo divertida.

(Eliza) (Curiosa) a quien insultabas tanto?

(Vanessa) (Guardando su teléfono) era el abogado de asuntos legales de cierta tienda en Boston!

(Eliza) (Curiosa) y puedo saber de qué se trata?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) bueno querida, no queremos que tu tío este aquí cuando llevemos a cabo nuestro plan verdad?

(Eliza) (Confundida) que tiene que ver el tío William con ese abogado?

(Vanessa) (seria) cuando la señora Elroy hizo el compromiso conmigo de que me casaría con William yo me apresure para tener todo adelantado para cuando el volviera, porque ni loca pensaba quedarme a vivir en la mansión Andley con esa vieja entrometida así que encargue los muebles necesarios para amueblar cómodamente una mansión nueva!

(Eliza) que mansión?

(Vanessa) (Seria) la que pensaba pedirle de regalo de bodas al imbécil de tu tío!

(Eliza) y en donde están esos muebles?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) cuando me di cuenta que William se ponía difícil decidí apresurar a esa gente y como el nombre de las empresas Andley era la compradora no dudaron ni por un segundo en comenzar a trabajar en el pedido aun cuando no les di ningún adelanto!

(Eliza) (Seria) Pero como hiciste para que aceptaran la orden y comenzaran a trabajar?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso no recuerdas que antes de que el entrometido ese de George y la huérfana como tú la llamas, antes de que metieran las manos en mis asuntos, papa era el que llevaba los asuntos del consorcio Andley? El me firmo y me sello los papeles sabiendo que yo siempre logro lo que me propongo! (levantándose) para desgracia de William él nunca se entero de esa compra y bueno, como toda novia despechada y dolida yo nunca cancele la orden de esos muebles!

(Eliza) pero entonces la empresa esa de los muebles debe está esperando el pago y que recojan los muebles no?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) desde hace dos meses querida! El asunto acaba de pasar al departamento jurídico de los Bostonians y como yo le informe de todo a William pero a el no le importo, pues lo acaban de demandar y el tiene que presentarse en dos días en Boston para arreglar el problema!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) y quien le dirá al tío William lo de esa demanda?

(Vanessa) (Inocente) por eso les di el teléfono de George! Para qué ellos le informen que las empresas están a punto de verse muy mal debido a esta demanda por incumplimiento y si William como presidente del consorcio no quiere ver su prestigio dañado tendrá que presentarse personalmente en Boston!

(Eliza) (Seria) y si Alyson decide ir con él?

(Vanessa) (Seria) ella no puede viajar por que en la clínica hay una emergencia muy grande y ella no puede moverse de chicago!

(Eliza) (Seria) que emergencia?

(Vanessa) (Preocupada) vas a creer que alguien llamo al inspector de salud diciendo que en la clínica tienen problemas de limpieza terribles?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo maliciosa) y ella como dueña tendrá que dar la cara ante este inspector! (riendo) eres muy astuta querida!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esos dos se van a arrepentir de haberse metido con nosotras!

Las dos comenzaron a reír mientras brindaban por que muy pronto su venganza realmente comenzaría. En el auto de Candy aun en la carretera de vuelta Candy y Latifa viajaban con la nueva pasajera quien al saber que las dos chicas la llevarían a donde estaba Tom no había dudado en subir al auto llevando su pequeño equipaje y ahora iba colgada del velo de Latifa por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de viaje, definitivamente la niña era más inquieta de lo que ellas habían pensado y ahora podían explicarse por que la nana no había puesto resistencia cuando le dijeron que debían llevársela con ellas. Aunque les faltaba menos de media hora para llegar a la mansión las dos iban con un dolor de cabeza que casi rayaba en lo insoportable pues la niña ansiosa por ver a Tom no cesaba de preguntar si ya estaban por llegar. Candy miraba de reojo a Latifa quien parecía estar a punto de explotar ante la ansiedad de la niña y el constante jaloneo que tenía esta con el velo el cual ya casi estaba roto. Ante esa situación Candy decidió que lo mejor era ir a la mansión a dejar a Latifa para luego seguir ella sola con la niña hasta la clínica. Albert había dejado a Alyson aun durmiendo después de darse un baño de tina, al parecer ella no tenía ningún interés de salir de la habitación ese día y él no quería presionarla, el hambre sin embargo le había pegado fuerte y bajaba tranquilo leyendo alguna correspondencia cuando escucho como la puerta principal se abría y Latifa entraba con el rostro serio y subía las escaleras a toda prisa apenas saludándolo, Albert estaba a punto de ir tras ella cuando vio como Candy entraba con una pequeña de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y algunas pecas en el rostro. La niña era casi como ver como serian los futuros hijos de Terry y Candy y curioso termino de bajar las escaleras para ver de quien era aquel precioso angelito que bailaba extrañamente mientras Candy la llevaba de la mano.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas tardes Candy!

(Candy) hola Albert!

(Albert) (Riendo) quien es la pequeña muñeca que te acompaña?

(Candy) (Nerviosa) pues veras Albert, ella es…

(Candy) (Bailoteando) ya me hago Candy apúrate ….

Albert comenzó a reír mientras veía como la pequeña jalaba a Candy para que se apresurara, de pronto vio el reloj sobre la chimenea y recordó que esa mañana debía haber ido a desayunar con Violet y lo había olvidado por completo, después de pasar por algo a la cocina entro al estudio y tomo el teléfono, debía hablar con George para avisarle que no podría salir esa tarde tampoco pues quería quedarse todo el día con su esposa. En el consorcio George y Archie revisaban una papelería mientras Anthony parecía estar discutiendo con alguien en el teléfono, los Bostonians habían llamado y les habían comunicado que Albert debía presentarse a primera hora del miércoles antes de que pasaran el caso a los tribunales y el asunto se diera a conocer ante la prensa. Aun no se explicaban de donde había salido el mencionado pedido del que hablaban y mientras Anthony hablaba con el dueño de la compañía, Archie y George revisaban las órdenes de pedido que eran sumamente largas y detalladas. De pronto el rostro de George frunció el ceño al encontrar el sello de la oficina de Henry Lancaster y la firma de Vanessa al final de una de las órdenes, hasta entonces comenzaron a entender de qué se trataban los pedidos que tenían enfrente. George estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono cuando este comenzó a repicar, al ver el numero del que llamaban noto que era el numero privado del estudio en la mansión Andley, a prisa lo tomo esperando que se tratara de Albert quien efectivamente en ese momento estaba llamando.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) George? Menos mal que eres tu quien contesta!

(George) (Serio) William, tenemos un serio problema y necesito que vengas de inmediato!

(Albert) (Confundido) sucede algo George? Los chicos están bien?

(George) (Serio) creo que deberías venir a la oficina en este momento William hay algo urgente que debemos discutir!

(Albert) (Preocupado) lo lamento George pero Alyson no se está sintiendo bien, está un poco deprimida y no quiero dejarla sola!

(George) (Serio) William esto es grave!

(Albert) (Preocupado) de verdad es tan grave que no pueda esperar a mañana?

(George) eso me temo!

Albert resoplo preocupado cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a Alyson quien se había cambiado a prisa y parecía apurada. Había recibido una llamada de la clínica, había un inspector exigiendo hablar con la persona responsable de la clínica y el dueño, todo parecía que estaba en orden pero las exigencias del inspector eran precisas y ella debía salir de inmediato.

(Alyson) (Entrando) Albert, debo ir a la clínica de inmediato!

(Albert) (Serio) un momento George! (viéndola) pensé que no te sentías con ánimos de salir!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo desganada) la verdad es que no tengo ánimos, pero nos toco una inspección sorpresa y como dueña de la clínica debo estar presente el tiempo que dure!

(Albert) (Serio) voy en camino George! (levantándose) yo también debo ir a la oficina, George necesita que vea algo, si quieres puedo llevarte?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, Candy va para allá y ella me llevara! Puedes pasar por mi más tarde?

(Albert) (Besándola) por supuesto! Espero que todo esté bien!

(Alyson) yo también espero que todo esté bien en la oficina!

Después de un beso Alyson salió apresurada pues Candy y la pequeña ya estaban afuera esperándola. Albert subió a su habitación para cambiarse y salir de inmediato rumbo al consorcio donde George lo esperaba con malas noticias. En el auto Candy manejaba en silencio mientras la pequeña un poco inquiera se movía en el asiento de atrás, hacia ya muchos días que Alyson veía que la actitud de Candy hacia ella había cambiado un poco y sentía el silencio un poco incomodo.

(Alyson) (Seria) sucede algo Candy?

(Candy) (Asombrada por la pregunta) no, nada! Porque preguntas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) hace muchos días que he notado que evitas hablar conmigo! Paso algo?

(Candy) (Negando) no, no ha pasado nada!

(Alyson) (Mas directa) acaso yo te hice algo Candy?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) no Alyson, tú no me has hecho nada!

(Alyson) (Seria) tu actitud de los últimos días dicen lo contrario! Parece como si estuvieras molesta cada vez que yo estoy cerca de ti o de… (Comenzando a entender) tu estas celosa?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) perdón? Que dijiste?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tú sientes celos de mi Candy? Hice algo indebido?

(Candy) (Nerviosa) no claro que no!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) es por mi amistad con Terry? (viéndola palidecer de repente) no tiene de que preocuparte Candy, entre él y yo no hay nada, el te ama y yo estoy completamente enamorada de Albert!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) yo, yo no he dicho nada Alyson!

(Alyson) (Jugando con la pequeña) tu no, pero tu mirada dice todo por ti! (sonriendo) yo nunca podría fijarme en Terry sabes?

(Candy) (Seria) porque no Terry es atractivo, guapo, varonil!

(Alyson) (Riendo) no como mi habib! Yo nunca podría ver a otro hombre que no sea Albert!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) lo amas mucho verdad?

(Alyson) (Bajando del auto) pero no se lo digas o se pondrá vanidoso!

Alyson comenzó a caminar con la niña de la mano mientras Candy terminaba de bajar del auto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que con la corta plática que acababan de tener se sentía un poco más tranquila ante la confesión de Alyson al asegurarle que ella solo tenía ojos para su esposo y no para Terry. Ahora se sentía un tanto incomoda y ridícula al haber imaginado todo lo que había estado pensando de Terry y Alyson. A prisa las alcanzo para dejar que Alyson fuera a su oficina en donde la esperaban el doctor Smith y el inspector Davidson quien era el encargado de la inspección que le harían a la clínica. Todos los papeles de la clínica estaban en orden y como era prácticamente nueva era seguro que no les llevaría mucho tiempo constatar que todo el equipo era nuevo y en perfectas condiciones. Mientras tanto en el consorcio Albert leía incrédulo la papelería que habían recibido de los Bostonians en donde les detallaban el origen de la demanda y la cantidad que el consorcio Andley le debía a los dueños de aquella compañía por un pedido de muebles que más parecía para amueblar una mansión tan grande como lo era la mansión Andley.

(Albert) (Serio) pero de donde se le ocurrió a esa mujer semejante pedido? Acaso pensaba amueblar un palacio?

(Archie) (Serio) bueno Albert, recuerda que en esa época la tía había acordado con Henry y su hija que tu y ella se casarían, supongo que ella debió planear que le comprarías una mansión y que vivirían en ella solo ustedes dos!

(Anthony) eso es normal Archie, lo que no es normal es que ellos aseguran que han hablado con ella y que ella expresamente les dijo que ya le había notificado a Albert de este pedido y que él había decidido no pagarlo!

(Albert) (Serio) me imagino que esta es la forma en que Vanesa planea vengarse de mí por no haber querido casarme con ella!

(George) que piensas hacer William?

(Albert) (Serio) creo que debo presentarme justo como ellos lo están exigiendo!

(George) (Serio) pero para estar en la reunión con los abogados de ellos debes viajar mañana mismo! La reunión es el miércoles a primera hora y no nos daría tiempo si viajamos el miércoles en la madrugada!

(Archie) además, aun deben reunirse con nuestros abogado en nueva york!

(Albert) (Serio) le diré a Alyson que se prepare para que me acompañe! Estoy seguro que después de solucionar esto podremos salir y pasar unos días juntos en nueva york!

(George) yo los acompañare!

(Albert) (Negando) no George, necesito que tú te vayas mañana a medio día para adelantar la reunión con los abogados y tener listo todo para la noche cuando Alyson y yo lleguemos!

(George) (Serio) Alyson y tú no viajaran conmigo a medio día?

(Albert) no George a la clínica le toco una inspección sorpresa y ella debe estar presente como dueña de la clínica y creo que eso le ocupara toda esta tarde y no quiero hacerla viajar cansada, prefiero que los dos viajemos de noche!

(Archie) yo iré con George, no creo que sea difícil que logremos dejar todo arreglado con los abogados para que sea más rápido el tramite y podamos llegar a un acuerdo!

(Albert) eso espero Archie, porque si no logramos arreglar este problema el prestigio del consorcio se verá afectado! Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo con ellos, porque a pesar de todo ellos tienen toda la razón en este caso!

(Anthony) (Serio) y si exigen que pagues los muebles?

(Albert) (Serio) yo hare lo que tenga que hacer para que nuestro prestigio no se vea dañado o perderemos credibilidad ante nuestros clientes!

En la clínica Tom sostenía en brazos a la pequeña quien al verlo y besarlo emocionada dormía entre sus brazos en ese momento. Candy no podía creer que Tom su hermano ahora fuera un padre tan amoroso pues lo único que podía recordar de el eran los tiempos en los que hacían travesuras y ahora allí estaba él, todo un papa arrullando a la pequeña con una ternura que la hacían desear tener un hijo de Terry. En la oficina Alyson revisaba aun los papeles que le había dejado el inspector quien le había dicho que al día siguiente volvería para comenzar la inspección y que por lo menos les llevaría un par de días llenar todos los requisitos que las formas que sostenía en las manos exigían. En la mansión Terry había llegado unos minutos antes que Candy entrara con la pequeña en brazos, sin decirle nada se acerco para ayudarle a llevarla a donde la pequeña se quedaría hasta que Tom saliera de la clínica y se la llevara de nuevo a casa. Candy vio como Terry colocaba a la pequeña en la enorme cama de la habitación donde se quedaría para después salir dejando que ella terminara de arroparla. Candy salió de la habitación y fue a la suya en donde Terry serio la esperaba.

(Candy) hola mi amor, perdona que no estuve cuando llegaste pero tuve que llevar a la pequeña a la clínica.

(Terry) (Serio) en dónde estabas Candy? (con mirada que reflejaba celos) llame a medio día y me dijeron que habías salido, a donde fuiste?

(Candy) (Sonriendo al verlos tan celoso) fui a trae a la niña!

(Terry) (Serio) esa niña es tuya Candy?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) que?

(Terry) (Dándose la vuelta) así que tienes una hija! (viéndola de nuevo) cuando pensabas decírmelo?

(Candy) (Confundida) Terry, de que estás hablando esa niña no es mía! (seria) como se te ocurre pensar que yo te ocultaría algo tan grave?

(Terry) (Abrazándola desesperado) que otra cosa quieres que piense cuando te veo entrar con esa niña en brazos? Dime la verdad Candy, esa es tu hija verdad?

(Candy) (Soltándose) como se te ocurre decir eso Terrence Grandchester?

(Terry) (Indignado) que otra cosa quieres que piense?

(Candy) (Seria) que es la hija de Tom, y que yo solo la traje a la mansión por que no podía dejarla en la clínica con él!

(Terry) (Tomándola de los hombros) es verdad lo que me dices Candy? No me engañas solo para tranquilizarme?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Terry deja esos celos tontos de una vez! Acaso crees que yo te mentiría en algo tan serio?

(Terry) (Cruzando los brazos) por lo menos anoche cuando Tom te lo dijo no me dijiste nada!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) y tu como sabes qué? (comprendiendo) hablaste con Tom verdad?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) así es, hable con Tom esta mañana! (besándola) así que querías ponerme celoso verdad?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) perdóname amor, anoche quería decírtelo pero cuando te vi celoso abrazándome tan fuerte quise esperar hasta hoy para dormir abrazada a ti como anoche! Me perdonas?

(Terry) (Besándola) tú no tienes que ponerme celoso para que yo te abrace cuando dormimos pecosa traviesa!

(Candy) (Riendo) lo sé, pero quería ver si te ponías celoso de Tom! (picara) y creo que lo estabas verdad?

(Terry) (Besándola divertido) mucho, estaba muerto de celos! (serio) si vuelves a hacerlo me las pagaras he?

(Candy) (Riendo) solo quería que sintieras lo que yo he estado sintiendo! (tapándose la boca) perdón no quise…

(Terry) sigues celosa de Alyson?

(Candy) (Negando) ya no! Yo se que ella solo es tu amiga y que ama a Albert así como yo te amo a ti!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) menos mal que ya te diste cuenta, porque ella y yo no podríamos ser más que amigos!

Los dos se quedaron conversando mientras llegaban los demás para bajar a cenar. Albert había pasado a la clínica por Alyson y después de llegar a la mansión se habían quedado conversando dentro del auto. Los dos habían hablado de los problemas que habían tenido esa tarde, todo parecía indicar que no podrían viajar juntos como Albert deseaba que lo hicieran.

(Albert) (Serio) deseaba que pudieras ir conmigo en este viaje pero veo que no será posible!

(Alyson) (Seria) no sé cómo es que decidieron hacernos esta inspección así tan de repente!

(Albert) (Serio) no te preocupes hayati, terminare lo más pronto posible y volveré!

(Alyson) (Seria) arregla todo y yo te esperare! Cuando vuelvas hablaremos de nuevo del viaje a Escocia te parece?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) claro que sí!

(Alyson) (Seria) a qué hora te irás?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) en el vuelo de la noche!

(Alyson) (Bajando del auto) espero poder ir a despedirte al aeropuerto!

(Albert) (Caminando con ella) eso me gustaría mucho mi amor!

Los dos entraron de nuevo a la mansión, después de una cena tranquila todos se retiraron a dormir, tenían muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente y querían estar descansados. Amín y Latifa habían decidido aceptar la invitación de George para ir a nueva york y saldrían con ellos en el vuelo de medio día. A la mañana siguiente Albert se había levantado para terminar algunos pendientes en las oficinas, no estaban seguros de poder verse de nuevo ese día así que se habían despedido él y Alyson esa mañana. Albert estaba dando una última revisión a los documentos cuando de nuevo volvió a recibir una llamada de Boston, las cosas se habían complicado pues al parecer habían recibido una llamada de uno de los abogados del consorcio asegurando que no pagarían ninguna de las facturas que estaban pendientes por lo que exigían que Albert llegara a aclarar las cosas esa misma tarde. Después de intentar hablar con Alyson un par de veces para avisarle que tendría que irse antes Albert había optado por pedirle a Anthony que se encargara de avisarle. Alyson estaba metida en el cuarto frio de la clínica acompañando al inspector quien después de revisar solo algunas cosas convencido de que todo era nuevo había decidido dar por terminada la inspección. Alyson se sentía feliz, eran apenas las dos de la tarde y ya todo estaba solucionado, ahora si podría alcanzar a Albert y decirle que podía viajar con el pero ya lo había llamado y su celular parecía desconectado. Los golpes en la puerta de su oficina llamaron su atención y al abrirse la puerta Flamy entro llevando un sobre que había llevado un mensajero del consorcio para ella. Dentro del sobre había una pequeña nota con una frase en árabe. Espero verte donde siempre antes de irme de viaje, tu habib! Alyson sonrió al recordar el departamento que solían alquilar con Albert algunas veces cuando querían estar a solas lejos de la mansión. Albert salía del consorcio en ese momento y tomaba su auto, debía hacer algunas cosas antes de tomar el avión, mientras tanto Alyson había llegado al lugar en donde se veían a escondidas. Todo estaba como siempre, cansada entro a la habitación, estaba cansada pero se sentía emocionada, hacia ya unos meses que Albert y ella no visitaban ese lugar. Estaba ansiosa por que el llegara para darle la noticia de que si podría ir con el de viaje, sin poder evitarlo se recostó en la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida. Casi una hora había pasado desde que ella había llegado al departamento. La puerta se abrió y el entro, casi sin hacer ruido camino hasta la habitación, lentamente se quito la chaqueta del traje y se recostó junto a ella, con suavidad comenzó a acariciar el brazo de ella que estaba recostada de lado en la cama, subió la mano hasta comenzar a levantar su rostro con delicadeza, ella estaba entre dormida cuando sintió como los labio de el comenzaban a rozar los suyos, el beso era tierno y suave, lentamente el comenzó a besarla cada vez con más pasión aunque seguía siendo tierno, Alyson comenzó a corresponder sintiendo como la mano de el acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello de una forma suave, sintió como el profundizaba el beso haciéndolo apasionado hasta que sin querer dejo escapar un leve suspiro. El beso que él estaba dándole era de cierto modo tierno y a la vez apasionado, ella podía sentir que el cuerpo de el vibraba apasionado mientras él la abrazaba levemente hasta que se separo de ella terminando con aquel beso.

(Alyson) (Suspirando con los ojos aun cerrados) mmmm!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) ves que mis besos también te gustan?

Alyson escucho la voz de Philip y de inmediato abrió los ojos, quien estaba acostado junto a ella en aquella cama no era Albert sino Philip quien en ese momento la veía sonriente mientras aun la sostenía abrazada para que no pudiera escapar. Alyson lo veía horrorizada en ese momento intentando salir de la cama en donde Philip la tenia sujeta mientras le sonreía. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había deseado estar así con ella y ahora no pensaba perder la oportunidad de al fin tenerla entre sus brazos como tanto había deseado desde que ella había vuelto. La venganza había comenzado, ahora no había vuelta a atrás.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 42: **Sueños o pesadillas?**

**Yajaira **


	42. Chapter 42

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 42**

**Sueños o Pesadillas?**

**Este capitulo contiene temas de carácter fuerte que pueden ser ofensivas para algunos lectores, si no le gusta este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase a leerlo, gracias.**

Philip la sostenía firmemente mientras le sonreía con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, Alyson estaba aterrada al darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraba. Por un momento su impulso había sido salir corriendo pero al intentarlo comprobó que el la sostenía fuertemente impidiéndole que se moviera de donde estaba. Philip sonreía mientras la veía a los ojos, parecía disfrutar el terror que la mirada de Alyson le mostraba y el temblor de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la cercanía de el. Philip apretó aun mas el abrazo provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de miedo, sin importarle hundió la nariz en el cabello de ella aspirando el delicioso aroma que ella tenía. Alyson cerró fuertemente los ojos, todo eso debía ser una pesadilla solamente eso. No era posible que eso estuviera pasando, no en ese lugar. Seguramente pronto despertaría y Albert estaría a su lado protegiéndola de todo como había prometido hacerlo. Philip sonreía al verla apretar los ojos mientras hundía la cara en la almohada, parecía que no quería creer que él se encontraba allí a su lado y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarle el cuello, Alyson estaba a punto de llorar, quería salir corriendo de allí. Aun no lograba entender como era que Philip estaba allí y no Albert, al sentir como de repente Philip se había pegado aun mas a ella reacciono, el terror de lo que él pudiera hacerle pudo más que ella y dando un grito comenzó a luchar por zafarse de él. En la sala del departamento Vanessa se levanto del sillón, mientras Eliza la veía nerviosa después de escuchar el grito que Alyson había pegado en la habitación.

(Vanessa) (Serena) creo que ya despertó Alyson! (viéndola) nos vamos querida?

(Eliza) (Seria) que haremos si alguien la escucha?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, no hay nadie más en este nivel ni en el de abajo! (caminando hacia la puerta) yo misma me encargue de alquilarlos para qué nadie moleste a la feliz pareja!

(Eliza) (Riendo) que preparada eres querida! (viendo la puerta de la habitación) tú crees que Philip pueda controlarla?

(Vanessa) (Mostrándole la llave) de aquí no saldrá hasta que Philip la deje salir!

(Eliza) (Dudando) tú crees que Philip pueda controlarla?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) el conseguirá lo que quiere a como dé lugar! El idiota está obsesionado con ella y si así logra separarla de William se que lo hará!

Mientras las dos salían del departamento en la habitación Alyson pataleaba con fuerza intentando salir de la cama, desesperada logro zafarse de los brazos de Philip cayendo estrepitosamente golpeando el suelo con la cadera para después con desesperación arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Ya casi había logrado levantarse y alcanzar la puerta cuando las fuertes manos de Philip la tomaron por la cintura y la levantaron para aventarla de nuevo sobre la cama. Philip estaba furioso por los gritos y los intentos que ella seguía haciendo por huir, al aventarla sobre la cama la vio rápidamente levantarse para intentar salir de nuevo, estaba tan histérica y el tan furioso que sin pensar la devolvió a la cama de un puñetazo que la lanzo de vuelta dejándola boca abajo. Philip completamente fuera de sí comenzó a arrancarle la ropa mientras ella seguía inmóvil. Ya la tenía como la quería, ahora solo bastaba con que la tomara y sería suficiente para saciar sus deseos y alejarla para siempre de William Andley. Veía con lujuria el cuerpo desnudo de Alyson quien seguía inmóvil boca abajo, suavemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras respiraba extasiado al sentir lo suave de su piel en donde él había dejado arañazos al arrancarle la ropa, creía que no podía seguir aguantando sin tenerla, con fuerza le dio la vuelta para observarla completa cuando noto el golpe que le había dado hacia unos momentos. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había amoratado el pómulo y la nariz le sangraba profusamente mientras ella estaba sumida en la inconsciencia. La vista era tan impresionante que por un momento Philip sintió que el cuerpo se le erizaba al ver que era lo que había hecho. Desesperado cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la inconsciente Alyson, pero había algo que definitivamente no lo dejaba disfrutar todo aquello. Lentamente abrió los ojos viendo el rostro de ella una vez más, la sangre en la nariz comenzaba a secarse a pesar de que aun tenía un hilito que goteaba manchando las sabanas, el corazón de Philip le dio un vuelco y sin poder evitarlo y sin saber por qué comenzó a llorar desesperado mientras con la sabana comenzaba a arropar el cuerpo de Alyson. Se bajo de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, porque no podía cumplir con lo que tanto deseaba y poseerla ahora que ella no pondría resistencia.

(Philip) (Viéndola inconsciente) porque diablos no puedo tocarte? Que me hiciste para que me sienta de este modo? (subiendo a la cama de nuevo) porque diablos no solo te tomo y me largo de aquí? (acariciándole la mejilla) llevo tanto tiempo soñando con tenerte! No sabes cuándo te deseo y quiero hacerte mía! (cerrando los ojos) Mía mi amor, solo mía!

Philip comenzó a acercarse hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, por un momento simplemente el beso hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre que se había secado en la comisura de los labios de ella. Reaccionando se separo de ella y buscando una toalla húmeda comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del rostro mientras seguía pensando en que era lo que le impedía hacer lo que su hermana y Eliza le habían pedido hacer.

(Philip) (Limpiándole el rostro) eres una maldición para mi Alyson! (cerrando los ojos al comenzar a entender) Eres a la única mujer que he amado, lo sabías? (viéndola furioso) porque diablos tenias que casarte con él? (sonriendo) pero, el que no te toque no significa que esto se quede así! Ni tu ni nadie sabrán que nunca te toque! (susurrando) para ti y para todos, tú fuiste mía y así lo creerás hasta que realmente seas mía y seas mi esposa! (hablándole al oído) yo sé tú secreto! (alejándose) y no se lo diré a nadie hasta que sea necesario que lo diga para hacer que estés a mi lado! (amenazante) tu vas a amarme y a entregarte a mi por voluntad propia, por que la próxima vez no me detendré como ahora!

Philip se levanto de la cama, necesitaba preparar todo para cuando ella despertara, planeaba hacerla creer que había pasado todo entre ellos y también debía convencer a sus cómplices de que había cumplido con su parte del plan. Por ningún motivo pensaba dejar que Vanessa o Eliza decidieran llevar a cabo el plan con otro que no fuera él. En nueva york Albert había recién salido de la reunión urgente a la que lo habían llamado, no entendía por qué se sentía tan intranquilo desde que había salido de chicago. Aun esperaban a que los dueños de la fábrica de muebles le dieran una respuesta al trato que él les había propuesto pues no podía quedarse con ninguno de esos muebles y a pesar de que los tendría que pagar había solicitado que los pusieran a la venta por él. En la mansión de nueva york Amín y Latifa se habían quedado para esperar a que Albert y George volvieran, Amín veía como su hija caminaba de un lado a otro frotándose las manos casi al punto de enrojecerlas por la fricción.

(Amín) sucede algo Latifa? Desde que llegamos no has hecho más que caminar de arriba abajo sin decir nada!

(Latifa) (Preocupada) no se Baba, yo creo que no debimos venir! (viéndolo) no si Najda no venia también!

(Amín) (Abrazándola) hija, yo sé que cuando me pediste venir que te dejara vivir con Najda una temporada lo hiciste porque tenias pesadillas en donde la veías infeliz! (viéndola a los ojos) has estado aquí varios meses y has visto como William la cuida, incluso has encontrado un prometido que pronto será tu esposo! (sonriendo) deja de preocuparte por Najda, ella debe estar bien!

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) eso espero Baba! Porque tengo una opresión en el pecho que me tiene muy triste por ella!

(Amín) (Serio) Najda no puede ser infeliz nuevamente hija, estoy seguro que ella ya es feliz porque está enamorada de su esposo y el la adora!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) tienes razón Baba! (suspirando) vamos a disfrutar este viaje y a comprar las cosas que George quiere llevar para la boda!

(Amín) en unos días más estaremos de vuelta en chicago y veras que Najda está bien! (sonriendo) y en un mes te casaras con George y yo volveré a Meknes! (serio) voy a extrañarte mucho pero pronto vendré a verte de nuevo y estoy seguro que tu y Najda estarán felices!

(Latifa) (Seria) eso espero Baba!

La verdad era que el también estaba intranquilo, con los años había aprendido siempre a confiar en las corazonadas de su hija así como las de su madre pues casi siempre eran acertadas, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que esta vez su hija se estuviera preocupando sin razón y que Alyson se encontrara bien. En chicago Anthony volvía al departamento de Violet, pues aun pasarían allí con ella un par de semanas pues ya casi estaba listo el departamento en donde ellos vivirían. Había ido a buscar a Alyson esa tarde para darle el mensaje de Albert pero no la había encontrado en la clínica, tampoco la había encontrado en la joyería con Annie pero lo más extraño había sido que en la mansión nadie sabía de ella. Después de haber dado vueltas había decidido ir a casa con Luisa, ya a esa hora ella debía saber que Albert se había ido a medio día. En nueva york Albert tenía ya más de una hora esperando terminar lo antes posible con el asunto de los muebles, aun debía visitar las oficinas del consorcio en ese lugar y hacer algunas reuniones que George y Archie se habían empeñado en preparar para aprovechar el viaje al máximo. Desde que él había vuelto de marruecos no había querido viajar y tenían muchas cosas pendientes allí que seguramente le llevarían una semana.

(Archie) (Sonriendo al verlos caminar intranquilos) por que no se sientan un momento? Me tienen mareado de tanto que caminan de un lado a otro!

(Albert) (Serio) por que tardan tanto en salir a darnos una respuesta? Ya les dije que vine a pagar los dichosos muebles!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) estas muy inquieto Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) sabes bien que yo no quería viajar Archie! Por lo menos no ahora!

(Archie) lo sé Albert, pero desde hace mucho que has venido posponiendo tu viaje a las oficinas de aquí y ahora que tuviste que venir debemos aprovechar a solucionar todos los pendientes!

(Albert) (Sentándose) es solo que me siento muy intranquilo! Hubiera preferido no venir!

(George) (Sentándose) lo sabemos William pero este problema no podía esperar más tiempo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y tu porque estas tan intranquilo George?

(George) (Sonriendo) dejamos a Latifa en la mansión sin nada que hacer y ningún lugar a donde ir, no quiero imaginar lo que estará haciendo si se dispone a conocer a fondo la mansión!

(Albert) (Riendo) Amín esta con ella no te preocupes!

(Archie) (Riendo) pobre señor Amín, tiene una hija muy inquieta y lo dejamos solo! (viéndolo) ya has pensado como será tu vida cuando te cases con ella George?

(George) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que será muy interesante Archie! (viendo a Albert pensativo) estas preocupado por Alyson?

(Albert) (Serio) no debí viajar sin hablar con ella primero, ella quería ir a despedirme al aeropuerto y a esta hora debe haberse enterado que viaje más temprano y no pude despedirme!

(Archie) (Serio) cuando Anthony le diga porque viajaste más temprano seguro que te entenderá y esperara a que tú la llames esta noche!

(Albert) (Viendo la hora) ya es de noche y aun no salimos de aquí! (levantándose) solo quiero hablar con ella, estoy muy intranquilo!

(George) (Viendo al abogado salir) pronto llegaremos a la mansión y podrás llamarla, ahora debemos volver a entrar!

Los tres entraron de nuevo a la sala de juntas para terminar de negociar el pago de los muebles mientras en chicago, ya más de cuatro horas habían pasado, ya era de noche y Alyson aun no había reaccionado, Philip aun esperaba paciente a que ella despertara, debía dejarle en claro lo que supuestamente había pasado allí esa tarde, tanto Alyson como Eliza y Vanessa debían creer que él había cumplido con su parte de la venganza o Vanessa sería capaz de hacerle algo mas a Alyson antes de que él pudiera conquistarla. Philip se veía un poco preocupado, ya era mucho tiempo el que ella llevaba inconsciente, tal vez se le había pasado la mano con el golpe que le había dado, preocupado decidió acercarse a ver si ella respiraba, el golpe en su rostro estaba hinchado y había tomado una coloración amoratada y su nariz se había inflamado ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, aun no entendía cómo era posible que él nunca le hubiera interesado a ella cuando muchas se habían peleado por el siempre. Se sentía como un idiota enamorado cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y eso lo hacía sentirse incomodo, nunca había querido admitirlo pero siempre había estado enamorado de ella, aun desde niños y por eso era que en varias oportunidades había intentado hacerla suya, estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, por un momento roso sus labios con los de ella hasta que suavemente había comenzado a besarla. Aquel contacto había logrado lastimar un poco el rostro hinchado de Alyson y la había hecho reaccionar, pesadamente abrió los ojos para notar con horror que Philip estaba casi sobre ella besándola una vez más. Sin poder evitarlo se quejo por el dolor en el rostro mientras de un empujón lo alejaba de ella mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sintió como una ráfaga de frio le tocaba el pecho y al verse se dio cuenta con terror que se encontraba desnuda en la cama, el cuerpo le dolía mucho y sentía una fuerte punzada en la cadera. Asustada había jalado la sabana para cubrirse y que Philip no la siguiera viendo, pues él se había quedado aun de pie a los pies de la cama sonriéndole mientas la veía cubriéndose desesperada.

(Alyson) (Conteniendo el llanto) que me hiciste?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) acaso no lo recuerdas? (acercándose un poco) ahora me dirás que no recuerdas como gemías de placer mientras te hice mía?

(Alyson) (Temblando) no, no, no! Eso no es verdad! (intentando moverse) hay que dolor!

(Philip) (Viéndola tocarse la cadera) lamento mucho si fui un poco violento pero casi no podía contenerme por el placer que me hiciste sentir mientras te amaba! (sonriendo) no suelo ser tan duro pero tú me provocas de una forma como ninguna otra lo había hecho! (sonriendo) eres la mejor que he tenido sabes?

(Alyson) (Llorando en silencio) porque me hiciste esto? (viéndolo ) porque me violaste?

Philip sintió un escalofrió inesperado al escucharla decir aquella palabra, nunca antes había pensado que la sola idea de haberla violado le causaría tanto asco de sí mismo, pero ya casi había terminado con su parte del plan y no podía decirle la verdad, ahora era el momento de dejarle en claro lo que había pasado entre ellos para que ella no se negara a dejar a Albert, también tenía una última carta que pensaba jugarse en ese mismo momento. Haciendo acopio de todo el cinismo que siempre lo había caracterizado se acerco a ella quien por instinto sujeto la sabana con las dos manos para que el no la viera desnuda de nuevo. Rápidamente Alyson salió de la cama envolviéndose en la sabana para evitar que el volviera a tocarla, no podía parar de derramar lagrimas de odio y desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que Philip había logrado hacerle sin que ella lo evitara. Philip sonrió ante la reacción que ella había tenido a su cercanía y viéndola de pies a cabeza solo pudo ponerse de pie para tomar su chaqueta en lo que se abotonaba la camisa.

(Philip) (Sonriendo) después de lo que ha pasado aquí estoy seguro que no podrás seguir al lado de William! No creo que puedas responderle como lo hiciste conmigo esta tarde!

(Alyson) (Temblando) yo no tuve la culpa! Tú abusaste de mí y voy a acusarte! Voy a hacer que te metan preso por lo que me hiciste!

(Philip) (Riendo) acaso crees que dejé pruebas en tu cuerpo que puedan incriminarme? (poniéndose la chaqueta) no olvides que soy abogado y conozco muy bien el sistema! Hazte las pruebas que quieras y veras que no hay nada en tu hermoso cuerpo que me incrimine de nada! (riendo) fue un placer enorme limpiar tu cuerpo mientras dormías! Y no creo que quieras manchar el apellido de tu amado Albert publicando a los cuatro vientos que permitiste que abusaran de ti llegando por voluntad propia a este lugar en donde casualmente es el mismo que usabas con tu marido para pasar buenos ratos! (serio) la gente pensara que lo que pasa es que tienes un amante que es precisamente tu hermanastro y tu quedarías muy mal vista y William muy humillado!

(Alyson) Albert si va a creerme cuando se lo diga! El nunca desconfiara de mí!

(Philip) (Serio) de verdad vas a confesarle que fuiste mía? (Sonriendo) no lo creo! (saliendo) además, yo no estaba aquí! Nunca estuve aquí y puedo probarlo!

(Alyson) (Sosteniéndose el rostro) me golpeaste y con eso voy a probar lo que me hiciste!

(Philip) te reto a que lo pruebes! Hace unos días Salí de viaje y me encargue de que todo mundo lo supiera! (sonriendo) nadie sabe que estoy aquí, solo tú!

(Alyson) (Llorando) te odio!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) eso cambiara muy pronto, ya lo veras!

(Alyson) (Aturdida) estás loco!

(Philip) (Serio) tal vez! Por lo pronto quiero que hagas que William te repudie! (sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella) Ese matrimonio tuyo no es válido y el puede deshacerlo con solo repudiarte no es verdad? (sonriendo) espero que logres que él te repudie antes que yo decida enviarle las fotografías de nosotros que tome mientras te hice el amor!

(Alyson) Philip, no me hagas esto! Acaso no te basta con lo que ya me hiciste? Porque me odias tanto? Porque tenias que hacerme todo esto?

(Philip) (Serio) no te odio Aly! Te amo! (saliendo) tienes poco tiempo para hacer lo que te pedí! (volteando a verla) adiós, mi amor! Hasta pronto!

Alyson se dejo caer al suelo adolorida, no sabía qué era lo que más le dolía en ese momento, si el cuerpo, el rostro o el corazón. Philip había logrado destrozarlo todo de un solo. Lentamente se levanto, aun cuando él había asegurado que no encontraría pruebas de lo que le había hecho debía intentarlo, busco lo que había quedado de su ropa de lo cual solo el pantalón y el abrigo estaban en buenas condiciones y lentamente se vistió, debía ir a la clínica a sacar los exámenes necesarios para comprobar que el la había forzado o no tendría como decirle a Albert lo que había pasado. Aun no estaba segura de querer siquiera decir todo lo que había sucedido en ese lugar por que ni ella estaba segura. Al vestirse había notado el golpe en su cadera y las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Philip, pero eso no era prueba suficiente de lo que él le había hecho. Lo más a prisa que pudo dejo el departamento y condujo hasta la clínica, aun no sabía qué era lo que le diría al personal cuando la vieran entrar con el rostro amoratado e inflamado pero si de algo estaba segura era que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera las pruebas, ella sola necesitaba cerciorarse antes de hacer público algo tan vergonzoso y duro para ella y su familia. En silencio llego a la clínica intentando camina lo mas erguida posible, todo el personal la veía espantado al ver el estado en el que iba su rostro pero la única que se animo a ir detrás de su jefa fue Flamy quien estaba de turno esa noche. Después de tomar las pruebas necesarias y enviarlas al laboratorio dejo que la enfermera quien no había preguntado nada le hiciera las curaciones necesarias en el rostro después de que ella se había puesto una bata quirúrgica.

(Flamy) (Recogiendo todo) necesita algo mas doctora?

(Alyson) (Decaída) que nadie me moleste! (conteniendo las lagrimas) no quiero que nadie venga a molestarme, dígales que estoy trabajando y no quiero interrupciones!

(Flamy) (Antes de salir) piensa hacer alguna denuncia de lo que le paso?

(Alyson) (Seria) que nadie me moleste Flamy! En cuanto tenga los resultados del laboratorio quiero que me los traiga usted, nadie más!

(Flamy) Anthony Brown vino a buscarla esta tarde, dijo que traía un mensaje de su esposo y Candy y su esposo están con el paciente Stevenson, ellos también preguntaron!

(Alyson) diles que estoy ocupada y que es posible que no vaya a casa esta noche!

(Terry) (Entrando) hay algún motivo?

Por un momento Terry se quedo en silencio viendo el rostro amoratado de Alyson quien intentaba ocultarlo mientras Flamy salía de la oficina. Terry se acerco a ella para ver más de cerca lo que había notado por un segundo pero al intentar tocarla Alyson había dado un salto reflejo y se había alejado de el por lo que prefirió retroceder y sentarse frente al escritorio esperando que ella hablara.

(Alyson) (Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de él sobre ella) no me veas por favor!

(Terry) (Serio) dime que te sucedió?

(Alyson) (Negando) no es nada!

(Terry) (Serio) para ser nada creo que tienes algo en la cara que no tenias esta mañana!

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) Salí a caminar y me asaltaron!

(Terry) (Serio) te asaltaron?

(Candy) (Entrando) Terry encontraste mi bolso? (viéndola) Alyson? Que te paso?

(Terry) (Poniéndose de pie) parece que la asaltaron! Sera mejor que la llevemos a casa!

(Candy) (Viéndola) te golpearon muy fuerte Alyson! Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros a casa! Ya le hablaste a Albert?

(Alyson) (Negando) aun no! No quiero ir a casa, no quiero que la tía me vea así!

(Candy) (Seria) creo que deberías llamar a Albert para que regrese lo antes posible!

(Alyson) (Seria) yo estoy bien Candy! Vayan a casa y yo me quedare esta noche aquí, Flamy ya me atendió y tengo un paciente que espera unos resultados, prefiero quedarme a esperarlos!

(Terry) (Serio) no creo que esa sea buena idea! Porque no te vas con la niña pecosa y yo me llevare a Alyson en su auto!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) será lo mejor, no creo que sea prudente que la pequeña la vea así!

(Alyson) yo no..

(Terry) tu iras a casa y no hay nada más que decir!

(Candy) Terry tiene razón Alyson, debes descansar! Lo que te paso es grave! (seria) ya pusiste una denuncia por lo que te robaron?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) denuncia? No, aun no lo hago!

(Terry) la haremos antes de ir a la mansión!

(Candy) (Revisándole el rostro) ese golpe ese muy inflamado Alyson, deberías sacar una radiografía!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo con dificultad) no hay fractura Candy no te preocupes!

(Terry) vete a casa pecosa, nosotros iremos detrás de ti! Verdad Alyson?

(Alyson) (Resignada) como ustedes digan!

Candy comenzó a salir de la clínica, aun debía pasar por la pequeña a la habitación de Tom mientras Terry caminaba despacio junto a Alyson, los dos iban en silencio hasta que Flamy se acerco con los resultados que el laboratorio había enviado ya que Alyson había insistido en que eran urgente. Después de recibirlos frente la mirada curiosa de Terry Alyson los abrió, el rostro que había puesto era indescriptible parecía haber entrado en shock y las manos no dejaban de temblarle, lentamente Terry la vio caer al suelo llorando desesperada mientras estrujaba los resultados. Flamy había salido corriendo a traer un medico mientras Terry la levantaba en brazos. Candy había salido al escuchar a Terry llamarla desesperado, al salir vio como Terry sostenía a Alyson en brazos mientras ella lloraba descontrolada, Philip había tenido razón, no había pruebas de que él hubiera hecho algo con ella. Alyson no podía sentirse más desesperada en toda su vida que sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría volviéndose loca.

(Terry) (Sombrado) has algo Candy, no sé qué es lo que le pasa!

(Candy) (Corriendo) Flamy trae un tranquilizante!

(Terry) (Siguiendo a Candy) Alyson reacciona! Qué diablos te pasa?

Terry entro a la habitación que Candy le había indicado mientras ella corría a buscar el tranquilizante que le había pedido a Flamy. Terry la coloco en la cama, al ver como ella seguía estrujando los resultados en la mano intento quitárselos para tranquilizarla.

(Alyson) (Apretándolos) no! No por favor!

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) no dejare que nadie los vea, te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo guardarlos) ayúdame!

(Terry) (Viendo entrar a Candy) está muy nerviosa pecosa!

(Candy) (Inyectándola) esto le ayudara!

Casi de inmediato Alyson comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras aun veía a Terry con mirada de suplica. Terry había comprendido que algo más grave le había sucedido y no había tenido valor de decir que era. Candy vio la preocupación de Terry mientras ella terminaba de colora a Alyson en la cama pues parecía que esa noche no podrían llevarla a la mansión.

(Terry) (Serio) creo que debemos llamar a Violet!

(Candy) (Seria) eso será lo mejor! (pensativa) pero George no está, ella se pondrá muy mal si no sabe lo que le está pasando a su hija!

(Terry) (Serio) llamare a Anthony para que él se encargue de decirle y traerla!

Mientras Terry hablaba con Anthony, en el departamento de Philip, Vanessa y Eliza lo recibían después de que él había pasado conduciendo por largo rato después de dejar a Alyson en aquel estado de shock que la había dejado después de confesarle la supuesta cochinada que le había hecho. Por un momento al ver que el tardaba habían temido que algo le hubiera pasado, pero al ver la sonrisa que él les había dado al entrar supieron que todo estaba bien. Philip no tardo en salir una vez más con su equipaje. Tenían planeado que el saliera de viaje inmediatamente después de que hubiera cumplido con la primera parte de su plan. Ahora solo restaba que él se encontrara con Albert casualmente en nueva york a donde viajaría en ese momento con otro nombre. En el departamento de Violet, Anthony y Luisa sonreían divertidos al ver como se comportaba Violet con el invitado que tenían a cenar esa noche. Desde que había pasado lo del juicio de divorcio no era extraño que el señor David Richardson llegara a cenar de sorpresa, parecía que el juez no estaba dispuesto a perder oportunidad de conquistar a Violet y cada vez que le tocaba despedirse Anthony y Luisa reían al verlos como un par de colegiales parados en la puerta del departamento diciéndose adiós sin que el diera señales de irse. Esa noche no era la excepción, ya tenían más de veinte minutos en la puerta cuando de pronto Henry había hecho aparición, Violet intentaba controlar a los dos mientras Anthony los observaba de lejos esperando a ver si debía intervenir pues no era la primera vez que Henry se aparecía llevando un ramo de flores intentando arruinarles la velada al juez y a Violet argumentando que él seguía enamorado de ella y quería otra oportunidad.

(Violet) (Seria) por favor David no pongas atención!

(Henry) (Serio) como que no ponga atención? Yo he venido a buscarte y no voy a permitir que este me lo prohíba!

(David) (Entre Henry y Violet) pues este es el novio de la dama y no te permito que vengas a importunarla!

(Violet) por favor compórtense que esta es mi casa!

(Luisa) (Jalándole el brazo) Anthony has algo que ahora si se van a pelear!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) siempre hacen lo mismo amor, ahora Violet los sacara a los dos ya verás!

(Violet) ya basta, se me van los dos de aquí!

(Henry) (Serio) como que los dos? Yo vengo a verte porque eres mi esposa!

(Violet) (Furiosa) Fui tu esposa hasta hace unos meses así que no tienes nada que venir a buscar!

(David) (Serio) ya ves, ella no te quiere ver aquí!

(Violet) (Dándole su chaqueta) y a ti tampoco David! (empujándolos fuera) Escándalos a otro lugar no en mi casa!

Anthony sonreía al ver como Violet una vez más se había deshecho de los dos pretendientes como lo hacía cada dos días que los dos llegaban a visitarla. Aun muerto de risa mientras Violet se acercaba contesto el teléfono al ver que Candy lo estaba llamando. El rostro de Anthony se puso serio al escuchar lo que había sucedido y que debía llevar de inmediato a Violet a la clínica. Después de decirle a Violet lo que había sucedido los tres salieron rumbo a la clínica. Mientras Candy volvía Alyson aun entre dormida seguía suplicándole a Terry que guardara silencio.

(Terry) (Mostrándole los exámenes) que es esto Alyson?

(Alyson) (Adormitada) no los enseñes a nadie por favor! Promételo!

(Terry) (Viéndola desesperada) no le diré a nadie pero dime qué es esto? (serio) si no me dices se los entregare a Albert!

(Alyson) (Negando) déjame explicarte por favor, no digas nada! (comenzando a quedarse dormida) por favor Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) esperare a que me expliques! Yo los guardare hasta entonces, te lo prometo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo antes de caer dormida) gracias!

Terry la vio quedarse dormida hasta que Candy volvió a la habitación. Sin decir nada Terry había guardado los resultados que Flamy le había mostrado, pensaba darle tiempo a explicar que había en ellos que la había alterado tanto. Violet llego en menos de lo que habían esperado, al ver el rostro de su hija casi había roto en llanto pero solo se limito a sentarse junto a la cama a esperar a que ella despertara. Terry simplemente le dijo lo que Alyson les había dicho, que la habían asaltado y nada más.

(Anthony) (Serio) es increíble que esto pase precisamente ahora que Albert está de viaje!

(Terry) (Pensativo) tienes razón, es extraño!

(Candy) (Guardando el teléfono) he intentado llamar a Albert y no logro comunicarme!

(Terry) aun debe estar en la reunión a la que iba! Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa pecosa!

(Candy) (Seria) no entiendo que hacia Alyson en la calle! Ella nunca sale sola y menos a caminar!

(Violet) (Triste) quien pudo haberla golpeado de esta forma? (reaccionando) Philip? (viendo a Terry) alguien sabe si Philip se presento hoy aquí?

(Anthony) (Serio) Philip salió de viaje hace unos días! George se ha encargado de mantener a alguien vigilando lo que él hace!

(Violet) (Seria) no creo que Vanessa sea capaz de un golpe tan fuerte! (acariciándole el rostro) a donde fuiste hija?

(Candy) ella dormirá toda la noche Violet! Debería intentar descansar mientras ella duerme!

(Luisa) (Abrazándola) no te angusties Violet, guarda tus energías para cuando ella despierte!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) gracias hija! Sera mejor que Anthony y tú vuelvan a casa, no es conveniente que te quedes aquí en tu estado!

(Anthony) (Serio) estás segura que quieres quedarte?

(Violet) (Viéndolo) no se preocupen Anthony! Yo no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que mi hija este en casa de nuevo!

Después de intentar convencer a Violet, al fin todos se retiraron dejándola a solas con su hija. Después de haberla perdido por dos años ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola cuando sentía que su hija la necesitaba más que nunca. En nueva york al fin después de horas de discusiones habían logrado salir de la reunión con un acuerdo favorable para ambas partes. A pesar de que George y Archie iban tranquilos Albert se mostraba serio. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba pero estaba inquieto, desesperado por llegar a la mansión y ver si Alyson había llamado para avisarle cuando llegaría. Aun guardaba la esperanza que la inspección no tardara mucho para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y quedarse con él en nueva york por lo menos un mes. Al llegar a la mansión se dieron cuenta que aun no había noticias y ante la insistencia de Amín decidieron salir a cenar. Albert sin mucho ánimo había escogido un elegante restaurante que tenía mucha historia pues sabía que Amín y Latifa nunca habían estado en esa parte de la ciudad pues no era muy turística. El la había conocido en sus viajes de negocios cuando tenía alguna reunión con los socios o clientes. Todo parecía estar calmado, Albert había logrado relajarse y había ordenado algo sencillo para cenar ante la insistencia de Latifa quien había argumentado que lo veía pálido y debía alimentarse mejor si quería llevar a Alyson a pasear cuando ella llegara. Durante la cena Latifa les conto la historia de cómo Alyson y ella habían convivido en la universidad y las locuras que ella siempre hacia en las cuales siempre arrastraba a su amiga y por las cuales se habían ganado una que otra amonestación por parte del rector de la universidad. Amín escuchaba a su hija asombrado de todo lo que él no sabía que ella había hecho en los años que la envió a estudiar a América. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Latifa de pronto había quedado en silencio, Albert levanto la mirada en dirección a donde Latifa veía con insistencia. En una esquina del restaurante se encontraba Philip, cenando con un amigo que le había ayudado a cubrir su supuesta visita desde hacía días. De pronto no solo Latifa había quedado en silencio, Albert al verlo en aquel lugar había sentido como la rabia que sentía por aquel hombre volvía a asomarse una vez más. No entendía porque pero ahora al solo verlo sentía deseos de ir hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba y terminar con lo que había comenzado en el club hacia ya varios días. George vio las manos empuñadas de Albert y antes de que algo sucediera llamo al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta. El sabía que Albert había salido un poco alterado de la reunión de esa tarde y no quería arriesgarse a que este se metiera en problemas por un impulso cargado de rabia en contra de Philip. Este al notar la presencia de Albert no pudo más que sonreír, al verlo allí tan tranquilo no podía dejar de imaginar que de un momento a otro se enteraría de lo que le había pasado a su esposa y saldría corriendo. De pronto una sensación de morbo cruzo por su rostro al imaginar lo que haría Albert al enterarse de lo que supuestamente le había pasado a Alyson. Se sentía feliz pues sabía que Alyson jamás se atrevería a decirle lo que había pasado. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella simplemente se alejaría de Albert sin confesarle aquello tan terrible que el supuestamente le había hecho. Ya luego cuando estuviera despechada él se acercaría de nuevo rogándole que lo dejara enmendar el daño que le había hecho y le ofrecería matrimonio. Quería intentar hacer las cosas bien con ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta, ella seria suya a como diera lugar y esperaba que fuera por voluntad propia para no tener que hacerlo por la fuerza. Descarado levanto la copa hacia Albert en señal de brindis mientras Albert se había levantado de la mesa y se disponía a salir del brazo de Latifa quien lo detenía con fuerza para que no cometiera una locura delante de tanta gente. Albert comenzó a salir del restaurante cuando toco algo en su bolsillo, no recordaba haber metido nada en su chaqueta y al sacarlo pudo ver que se trataba de su celular, había olvidado encenderlo cuando habían bajado del avión. Pensando que tal vez Alyson lo había llamado lo encendió. Las únicas llamadas que tenía eran del teléfono de Candy y la ultima de Anthony no hacía mucho. Sin ánimo comenzó a marcar mientras entraba al auto que Archie conduciría llevándolos a todos de vuelta a la mansión. Luisa estaba dándose un baño mientras Anthony caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que el teléfono sonara y que Albert al fin se comunicara con él. Aun no sabía cómo le diría lo que había sucedido pero tenía que decírselo o el nunca se lo perdonaría. Luisa estaba saliendo del baño cuando el teléfono de Anthony comenzó a sonar, sin esperar al ver quien llamaba Anthony contesto.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas noches Anthony, perdona que no conteste tu llamada pero no me había dado cuenta que

(Anthony) (Serio) Albert, algo serio ha pasado!

(Albert) (Intranquilo) que es lo que ha pasado Anthony

(Latifa) (Sentada junto a George) pasa algo Albert? Es Najda?

(Albert) (Sin ponerle atención) dime que ha pasado Anthony

(Anthony) (Sentándose) asaltaron a Alyson!

(Albert) (Alterado) como? Pero qué locura me estás diciendo Anthony?

(Anthony) (Sudando frio) no es una broma Albert! Esta tarde Alyson volvió a la clínica no sé de dónde y dijo que la habían asaltado!

(Albert) (Serio) ella se encuentra bien?

(Anthony) (Resoplando) se quedo en la clínica! Violet pasara la noche cuidándola!

(Albert) (Serio) como que se quedo en la clínica? Habla claro Anthony, dímelo todo de una vez!

(Anthony) (Respirando profundo) no solo la asaltó Albert! También la golpearon fuertemente!

Albert sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Anthony, no sabía que mas preguntar, de pronto se había quedado completamente mudo. La expresión de su rostro era de dolor y preocupación. Latifa sin haber escuchado nada había comenzado a llorar en silencio, sabía que el silencio de Albert no podía significar nada bueno. Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Albert colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de Anthony. Tenía las manos empuñadas y una expresión de rabia cruzaba su rostro. No sabía porque pero al escuchar aquella noticia el rostro de Philip se le había cruzado por la mente.

(Albert) (Serio) llévenme al aeropuerto!

(George) (Serio) sucedió algo con Alyson?

(Albert) (Serio) llévenme al aeropuerto, necesito volver esta misma noche!

(Archie) (Viendo el reloj) a esta hora no podrás volver a chicago! Sera mejor que esperes hasta mañana!

(Amín) (Tocándole el hombro) que ha pasado Albert

(Albert) (Impotente) asaltaron a Najda esta tarde y la golpearon severamente! (dejando escapar un lagrima de rabia) necesito llegar a su lado lo antes posible!

(Latifa) (Llorando) Najda! Yo lo sabía Baba, yo no debí viajar sin ella!

(George) (Serio) es grave?

(Albert) (Serio) no lo sé George, solo sé que tengo que volver a chicago lo antes posible!

Sin poder decir nada mas, llegaron de nuevo a la mansión, George entro a la biblioteca con Albert, necesitaba darle un trago mientras él llamaba a Violet y averiguaba como estaban las cosas en la clínica. Violet le había contado todo lo que ella sabía a cerca del supuesto asalto y como había sido necesario que Candy sedara a su hija. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que esperar a que ella se despertara y le dijera directamente que era lo que había pasado. De algún modo George se sentía molesto con el mismo pues el viaje no era necesario que él lo hiciera con Albert. La idea había sido de él para mostrarle a Latifa y a su suegro alguno lugares que de seguro les gustarían, nunca imagino que las cosas llegaran a complicarse tanto en un lapso tan corto. Las horas de la noche le parecían interminables a Albert, a pesar de la insistencia de Archie y de George en darle un calmante para ayudarlo a dormir el había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la biblioteca , no lograba conciliar el sueño, no hasta que el mismo hablara con Alyson. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, Alyson había despertado un poco más tranquila, al ver a Violet a su lado no pudo más que contener las lágrimas, como le diría a ella lo que le había pasado si ni ella misma quería reconocer que aquella pesadilla era real? En la mansión en chicago todo dormían, el único despierto a esa hora era Terry. Ese día debía reunirse con Robert para algunas cosas de la remodelación final del teatro, estaba en el auto sentado a punto de marcharse, por alguna razón aun tenia los documentos que le había quitado a Alyson en la clínica, por más que le daba vueltas no se atrevía a leer que era lo que decían y de que se trataba. Después de pensarlo abrió la hoja que tenia doblada en cuatro y comenzó a leer.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 43: **El significado de Una Joya**

**Yajaira **


	43. Chapter 43

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 43**

**El Significado De Una Joya**

**Este capítulo contiene temas de carácter fuerte no aptos para personas sensibles, si no le gusta este tipo de lectura por favor no lo lea. Gracias. **

En el auto Terry leía una y otra vez aquellos exámenes que Alyson había tenido en sus manos antes de colapsar en un ataque de nervios. Había visto varias veces los exámenes que Candy estudiaba y a veces le había ayudado a memorizar como interpretarlos pero este era otro tipo de examen, había algo que no había visto en ninguno de los que Candy estudiaba, para que hubiera pedido esos análisis y por que la habían alterado tanto. Su curiosidad era mucha y necesitaba saber un poco más, si no podía comprenderlos el solo tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien que si supiera. El único problema era que le había prometido guardar silencio a Alyson lo que descartaba a Candy en su investigación, seguramente Alyson no le explicaría todo lo que significaban esos exámenes así que debía pensar en alguien más. Resignado a quedarse con la duda unas horas más encendió el auto y salió rumbo al teatro en donde Robert lo esperaba con Karen y la nueva decoradora. En la clínica Alyson intentaba levantarse de la cama, aun no sabía qué era lo que Candy y Flamy le habían inyectado pero seguía sintiéndose un poco mareada.

(Violet) (Despertando al sentirla moverse) hija? Que haces levantada?

(Alyson) (Mareada) cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

(Violet) (Ayudándola a recostarse) desde anoche cuando te pusiste mal y Terry tubo que traerte aquí para que Candy te inyectara un calmante!

(Alyson) (Recordando) oh Dios, siento que todo me da vuelta!

(Violet) (Acariciándole la mejilla) Albert volverá hoy mismo para cuidarte!

(Alyson) (Seria) no necesito que me cuiden mamá! Yo estoy bien!

(Violet) (Seria) pero él quiere estar aquí con…

(Alyson) mamá por favor, no es necesario! (levantando el teléfono) por favor llámalo! Yo me siento algo mareada y no veo bien los números!

(Violet) (Marcando) estoy segura que se sentirá más tranquilo cuando hable contigo, anoche estaba muy alterado!

(Alyson) (Seria) no debieron llamarlo mamá, el tiene mucho que hacer en sus oficinas de nueva york!

(Violet) (Al teléfono) Albert? Alyson despertó y quiere hablarte!

(Alyson) (Recibiendo el teléfono) habib?

(Albert) (Suspirando tranquilo) hayati! Como este amor?

(Alyson) (Intentando mantenerse calmada frente a su madre) estoy bien! No debieron llamarte por esta tontería!

(Albert) (Serio) ninguna tontería! Anthony me dijo que te golpearon muy fuerte! Como te sientes?

(Alyson) (Reprimiendo las lágrimas ) estoy bien! Solo un poco temblorosa pero es por el sedante!

(Albert) (Serio) llegare esta tarde!

Por un momento Alyson sintió que comenzaría a llorar y a pedirle que volviera pronto, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo para decirle lo que realmente había sucedido sin tener otro ataque de pánico como el de la noche anterior. Aun no estaba segura de querer decirle a nadie lo que Philip le había hecho y más aun cuando los exámenes no le habían dado los resultados que ella esperaba, no tenía ninguna prueba en contra de Philip más que su palabra y eso no sería suficiente si el lograba demostrar que había salido de viaje unos días antes como se lo había asegurado.

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no vengas Albert!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como? Pero tú me necesitas y yo quiero verte!

(Alyson) (Seria) yo estoy bien y tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer en tus oficinas y yo no puedo permanecer encerrada en casa por una tontería como esta!

(Albert) (Serio) tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer aquí y lo sabes!

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert, por favor no me hagas sentir inútil y desvalida! No quiero volver a sentirme así!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) estás segura que estas bien?

(Alyson) (Aliviada) estoy bien habib, solo necesito ocuparme en mi trabajo y olvidar todos esto!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que te robaron?

Alyson estaba aturdida, en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar que era lo que diría cuando le preguntaran eso. No sabía que contestar y la mirada de Violet sobre ella no la dejaba pensar.

(Albert) (Preocupado) hayati? Que fue lo que te robaron?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) no lo sé!

(Albert) (Serio) como que no lo sabes?

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) no recuerdo que era lo que llevaba en los bolsillos! No he podido revisar mi bolso para saber qué fue lo que me robaron!

Albert prefirió guardar silencio, la conocía y sabia que aun había algo que la tenia alterada y atormentándola con preguntas no sería la forma de averiguar nada, después de despedirse Albert subió a su habitación, intentaría dormir un poco antes de que todos despertaran. En la clínica Alyson salió de la habitación acompañada de Violet quien insistía una y otra vez en que debía hacer la denuncia de lo que había pasado. En su departamento Stear y Patty habían recibido a Anthony y Luisa para desayunar, hacia mucho que lo acostumbraba y ese día Anthony llevaba noticias para ellos pues Violet seguramente no llegaría a la joyería ese día y parecía que Luisa y Patty tenían algo más en mente.

(Patty) (Sombrada) no puedo creer lo que nos cuentas Anthony!

(Stear) pensé que la clínica estaba en un lugar muy seguro! Está en una zona donde !

(Luisa) es lamentable pero pasa! Violet se quedo anoche en la clínica pues no quiso volver con nosotros!

(Anthony) seguramente Albert no tardara en venir, anoche se quedo muy alterado cuando se entero!

(Stear) (Serio) es extraño que esto pasara precisamente ayer no les parece?

(Patty) (Sonriendo) no es extraño Stear, esto pasa en todas partes es solo que esta es la primera vez que le pasa a alguien cercano!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) bueno chicos, ya dejemos ese tema para cuando Violet vuelva!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) muy bien, ahora nos dirán a que se debe que hayan insistido tanto en reunirnos hoy?

(Patty) Dentro de un mes se inaugura el teatro Grandchester/Hathawey!

(Luisa) pero antes de eso se casan Annie y Archie así que tendremos muchas cosas que hacer y como nosotras no podemos cansarnos mucho queremos que ustedes nos ayuden!

(Stear) (Riendo) así que por eso es que nos prepararon un desayuno tan especial?

(Anthony) bueno chicas, si es para que al fin Archie se case con Annie cuenten con nosotros!

Los cuatro reían divertidos hasta que el teléfono de Anthony comenzó a repicar, al ver que era el número de Albert, Anthony contesto pues seguramente estaba llamando para decirle a qué hora llegaría de nueva york.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) Albert, ya vienes en camino?

(Albert) (Serio) no Anthony! No volveré porque Alyson me pidió que terminara con lo que vine a hacer!

(Anthony) entonces ella ya te hablo! Qué bien, supongo que estará mejor!

(Albert) (Serio) ella no está bien Anthony es por eso que te llamo!

(Anthony) (Alejándose un poco) sucedió algo?

(Albert) (Preocupado) necesito que cuides de ella sin que se dé cuenta! Algo le pasa y no quiere decirme!

(Anthony) y entonces por qué no mejor vuelves a chicago como ibas a hacerlo?

(Albert) tengo mis razones Anthony! Por favor vigílala y si algo fuera de lo común sucede quiero que me llames de inmediato!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) sucede algo?

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso me gustaría saber! Mantenme informado!

Mientras tanto en el teatro Terry había terminado su reunión, ya Karen les había mostrado las decoraciones que pondría en el escenario y todo estaba listo, mientras Robert seguía revisando la obra que presentarían en la inauguración Karen y Terry fueron a las oficinas del consorcio a arreglar algunos contrato que aun debían firmar del edificio donde estaba el teatro. Karen conocía muy bien a Terry y sabia que algo lo tenía preocupado pero parecía no querer hablar al respecto.

(Karen) (Seria) me vas a decir que te pasa o tendré que someterte hasta que hables?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) porque siempre eres tan directa entrometida

(Karen) porque es la única forma de estar enterada de lo que pasa así que dime de una vez que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

(Terry) (Serio) ayer asaltaron a la esposa de Albert!

(Karen) (Seria) si Candy se entera que esta tan preocupado por su madre adoptiva seguro que se pondrá celosa!

(Terry) mas?

(Karen) (Asombrada) así que ella esta celosa y por lo visto tu estas encantado con esos celos?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Candy no está celosa! Ella sabe bien que Alyson y yo somos buenos amigos!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) tu y Candy al fin son felices verdad?

(Terry) (Pensativo) mucho! Lo único que podría hacernos aun más felices seria que la pecosa me diera un hijo!

(Karen) (Seria) y porquero dices con esa cara de tristeza?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por que aun no sucederá! Ella quiere graduarse primero y yo quiero apoyarla!

(Karen) (Jalando los papeles del bolsillo del saco) que es esto?

(Terry) (Viendo de reojo) eso no es para que tú lo veas, vuélvelo a poner en mi bolsillo!

(Karen) (Abriéndolos) vamos Terry que secreto escondes? (leyendo) Terry de donde sacaste esto?

(Terry) (Molesto) te dije que lo pusieras de vuelta en mi bolsillo, no tienes por qué leerlo!

(Karen) (Seria) esto tiene el nombre de tu suegra!

(Terry) no es asunto tuyo!

(Karen) (Seria) acaso a ella la violaron?

(Terry) (Frenando de golpe) que?

(Karen) (Apenada) perdona, debo estar equivocada! (devolviendo los papeles al sobre) no debí leerlos perdona!

(Terry) (Sacándolos de nuevo) por qué dices eso?

(Karen) (Seria) acaso no recuerdas los exámenes que el juez mando a Susana? (viendo la cara de sorpresa de él) a ella le dieron un resultado muy parecido a este y creo que lo leí unas mil veces cuando me lo mostraste indignado porque ella había pagado al del laboratorio para que dijera que habían encontrado señales de que tu y ella habían tenido relaciones!

(Terry) (Recordando) por eso me parecía reconocer las mediciones! (dándose cuenta) Alyson!

(Karen) (Seria) estos exámenes son de ella? Creí que habías dicho que la habían asaltado?

(Terry) (Sonriendo disimulado) es de la clínica de Alyson! Ella quiere llevar el caso de una paciente y me pidió ayuda pero no me dijo de que se trataba hasta ahora que mencionaste los exámenes de Susana! (sonriendo) creo que mejor no la ayudare en esto!

(Karen) (Desconfiada) estas seguro? Recuerda que tú no puedes ocultarme nada a mi Grandchester, no eres tan buen actor como crees!

(Terry) (Sonriendo ampliamente) eso es en tu opinión no en la del público!

(Karen) presumido!

(Terry) y arrogante que no se te olvide!

Karen comenzó a reír mientras Terry sonreía disimulando el impacto que los comentarios de Karen le habían causado al reconocer por que le aprecian conocidos los nombres de los exámenes que Alyson se había hecho en el laboratorio. Ahora se debatía entre la duda de guardar su palabra dada a ella o llamar a Albert y comentarle lo que suponía, pues hasta el momento eso era todo, una simple suposición. Después de salir del consorcio de firmar los papeles Terry dejo a Karen una vez más en el teatro y de prisa condujo hacia la clínica, quería hablar con Alyson antes de llamar a Albert. Quería ver la expresión en el rostro de ella cuando le preguntara que significaban esos exámenes y a partir de eso tomar una decisión de lo que debía hacer pues si lo que suponía era verdad las cosas eran más graves de lo que ellos habían pensado cuando la vieron tan golpeada. En la joyería Annie intentaba gravar las sortijas de matrimonio que Archie había comprado pero al parecer le temblaban tanto las manos que ante la risita de Patty y Stear que solo observaban no se animaba a pegar la aguja y gravar dentro de las sortijas. Violet y Alyson entraron a la joyería ya que para Violet había sido casi imposible lograr que su hija se quedara un momento más en la clínica.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) que haces Annie?

(Annie) (Levantando la cara) yo solo…. (Los ojos de Annie se abrieron como platos al ver el golpe de Alyson) por Dios que te paso?

(Alyson) (Incomoda) me asaltaron Annie! (viendo las miradas de los tres) mamá voy a usar el teléfono de tu oficina para llamar al banco!

(Violet) si hija ve! (viéndola entrar a su oficina) si, se ve horrible pero por favor no le pregunten nada no quiero que vuelva a alterarse como ayer!

(Stear) (Serio) Anthony nos comento del asalto pero no nos digo que el golpe era tan fuerte!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) le llevare una taza de té para que se relaje!

(Violet) gracias Patty! (viendo las argolla) puedo ayudarte Annie?

(Annie) (Sonriendo aliviada) si por favor, no quiero echar a perder nada y las manos no me dejan grabarlas como quiero!

(Stear) (Riendo) por esos nervios que dan las bodas es que Patty y yo decidimos hacer las cosas como las hicimos! Pero vamos cuñada no debes estar tan nerviosa, en dos semanas serás la esposa del loco de Archie así que no tienes nada mas de que preocuparte! Además la tía y tus padres han estado trabajando a mil por hora preparando todo para el gran día! Todo saldrá muy bien!

(Annie) (Suspirando) es que me pone nerviosa saber que Archie esta tan lejos! Y si no vuelve a tiempo?

(Violet) (Seria) te buscamos otro novio y listo!

(Annie)(Asombrada) pero yo quiero a Archie!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) lo sé querida pero debes relajarte! (pensativa) además no te había dado estos días libres para preparar tu matrimonio?

(Annie) (Resoplando) mama y la tía no me dejan hacer nada ellas lo hacen todo y en casa me aburro mucho ahora que Archie se fue de viaje!

(Alyson) (Saliendo) mamá, me voy!

(Violet) (Seria) como que te vas? Tú no estás en condiciones de conducir!

(Alyson) (Seria) debo ir al banco del consorcio mamá, tengo que firmar el reporte de mi tarjeta robada y pedir que me den una provisional!

(Violet) (Seria) tú no vas a ninguna parte! Por lo menos no iras sola!

(Alyson) (Seria) no necesito que me cuides todo el tiempo mamá! Creo que ya paso el tiempo en que debías hacerlo!

Ante el asombro de Violet a la respuesta de su hija la vio dirigirse a la salida, nunca antes Alyson se había atrevido a echarle en cara la falta de cuidado que había tenido con ella en los años anteriores, eso había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre ella pues sabía muy bien que ella tenía razón. Stear salió corriendo detrás de Alyson, mientras Patty y Annie se quedaban con Violet.

(Patty) (Seria) estoy segura que Stear cuidara bien de ella Violet, no te preocupes!

(Violet) (Seria) ella nunca antes me había hablado de esa manera!

(Annie) aun debe estar alterada por lo sucedido, estoy segura que no quiso hacerte sentir mal!

(Violet) (Seria) yo lo sé! Pero eso no quita que lo que dijo sea verdad! (viendo la cara de preocupación de las dos chicas) bueno Annie, dime que es lo que quieres que grabe en las argollas?

Stear salió corriendo y sin decir nada caminaba junto a Alyson que se dirigía a tomar un taxi, después de una sonrisa y un par de palabras Stear la había convencido de que lo dejara acompañarla a hacer los trámites pues él debía ver a Anthony en el consorcio y así no se iría sola. Stear la dejo en la oficina del gerente del banco mientras el leía una revista en la sala de espera, por largo rato la vio firmando papeles tras papeles, nunca había imaginado que fuera tan complicado el robo de una tarjeta pero se sentía aliviado de que ella le hubiera permitido acompañarla. En la clínica Terry esperaba a que Candy le dijera a donde habían llevado a Alyson pues no la había encontrado en la habitación de la noche anterior y al parecer la enfermera Hamilton no tenía intención de decirle nada. Después de hablar con Tom un rato y ver como la pequeña Candy Ann se quedaba dormida Terry caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que Candy saliera del quirófano en donde estaba participando en una cirugía. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Karen recordándole que los exámenes eran parecidos a aquellos que tanto daño le habían hecho a su reputación y a su carrera unos años atrás. Tom simplemente se limitaba a observar como la mirada de Terry se perdía en el horizonte mientras veía a través de la ventana de la habitación de Tom. En el banco Anthony había bajado al recibir el mensaje de Stear, este le había llamado y le había indicado que Alyson estaba reportando el robo de su tarjeta pero de eso hacía más de una hora. Alyson seguía sentada en la oficina del gerente esperando en silencio a que le llevaran el plástico provisional que había solicitado, la verdad le había sido más sencillo hacer aquel tramite, que confesarle a Violet lo que realmente le había sucedido. Lamentaba mucho la respuesta que le había dado a Violet en la joyería pero no estaba de humor para que la contradijeran. Anthony y Stear conversaban de lo que debían hacer a petición de las chicas para la despedida que le organizarían a Archie un día antes de la boda, Anthony desviaba la mirada hacia Alyson mientras esta seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que el gerente había llegado con una nueva tarjeta para ella. Al salir del despacho simplemente saludo a Anthony para después salir con Stear quien la llevaría a la mansión. Anthony volvió a su oficina, se sentía contrariado, no le parecía que ella estuviera actuando sospechosamente como Albert le había dado a entender, hasta el momento todo parecía indicar que realmente se había tratado de un asalto y nada más. Estaba tan pensativo al entrar a su oficina que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo esperaba sentada a un lado de la librera, Anthony seguía caminando hasta que sintió como alguien lo jalaba fuertemente y después unos labios apresaban los suyos besándola con intensidad, los ojos de Anthony se abrieron sorprendidos cuando pudo reaccionar y alejar a la mujer que lo había besado de esa forma para descubrir que se trataba de Eliza quien sonreía divertida al ver la cara de susto que tenía su ex marido al reconocerla.

(Eliza) (Riendo) ya quita esa cara querido! Tal parece que hubieras visto al diablo!

(Anthony) (Limpiándose la boca) que demonios haces aquí Eliza?

(Eliza) (Acercándose) no lo imaginas querido? (acercándose descarada) tenía deseos de verte!

(Anthony) (Alejándose) no digas estupideces Eliza, tú no tienes nada que venir a buscar aquí!

(Eliza) (Divertida) porque me huyes querido? Acaso no te da gusto verme?

(Anthony) (Serio) sabes muy bien que no!

(Vanessa) (Sentada junto a la librera) eso no es muy amable de tu parte Anthony!

(Anthony) (Viéndola) que es lo que quieren?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) bueno querido, nuestra visita como lo imaginaras no es por (viéndolo de arriba abajo) placer! Es más bien de negocios!

(Anthony) yo no tengo ningún negocio contigo Eliza!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y quien dijo que el negocio es contigo querido? Mi cliente ha venido simplemente a presentarse con ustedes, pero como eres el único que está en estos momentos pues por eso hemos venido!

(Anthony) (Sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda) que es lo que quieren? Que negocio pueden tener ustedes con nosotros?

(Eliza) (Sentándose) he decidido seguir los consejos que el tío y tú me dieron durante todos estos años!

(Violet) (Riendo al ver la confusión en el rostro de Anthony) el consorcio Andley, el banco para ser exactos es una compañía abierta en cierta medida! (sonriendo) ustedes siempre manejan un porcentaje menor de acciones en el mercado para que el público pueda optar a comprarlas!

(Anthony) (Sentándose) esas acciones son de un precio muy elevado por lo que siempre se han mantenido al margen de cualquiera!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) no de mi, querido!

(Anthony) (Serio) como?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) mi cliente la señorita Brown a comprado parte de esas acciones que estaban en la bolsa y ahora es socia del banco internacional del consorcio Andley!

(Anthony) (Aturdido) Brown?

(Violet) así es, mi cliente ha decidido permanecer con el apellido que llevaba debido a que desea mantener el nivel de crédito que logro durante el tiempo que estuvo casada con usted señor Brown!

(Anthony) (Saltando de su asiento) eso no es posible! No pienso permitirlo!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) es mi decisión! Yo tengo derecho a usar o dejar de usar el apellido Brown porque fui tu esposa y la ley no me exige que deba dejarlo solo por habernos divorciado!

(Violet) (Seria) claro que si usted lo desea puede apelar a la corte y solicitar que mi cliente sea persuadida a renunciar a él!

(Anthony) por supuesto que apelare!

(Violet) solo le recuerdo que es un trámite muy largo y molesto y la verdad no veo en que lo pueda afectar a usted?

(Eliza) (Levantándose) además querido, ahora que somos socios no preferirías dejar eso por la paz? (acercándose) así podríamos llevarnos mejor, no te parece?

(Anthony) eso de que somos socios aun está por verse! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que te pido que salgan las dos en este momento!

(Violet) (Seria) mi cliente tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí! (mostrándole pruebas) ella es socia minoritaria de esta compañía y tiene todo el derecho y la obligación de velar por sus intereses!

(Anthony) (Leyendo en silencio) no puede ser!

(Eliza) (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) si lo es querido! Ahora te dejo, solo quería presentarme como la nueva socio del consorcio para que puedas anunciarles a todos que necesitare una oficina aquí desde donde pueda velar por mis intereses!

(Anthony) (Serio) ningún socio minoritario tiene oficina aquí!

(Violet) (Sonriendo antes de salir) mi cliente la tendrá o nos veremos obligadas a ir ante una corte y solicitarla! Que tenga buen día señor Brown!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) adiós querido! (antes de salir) saluda a Luisa de mi parte!

Las dos mujeres salieron triunfantes de las oficinas, Eliza había logrado meterse legalmente dentro del consorcio, para tener más oportunidad de cumplir con sus planes de venganza. En la clínica Terry salía junto con Candy quien llevaba de la mano a la inquieta hija de Tom, en silencio los dos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión. Candy conocía muy bien a Terry y sabía desde que lo había visto de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación de Tom que algo no estaba bien con él. Quería preguntarle que era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado pero la pequeña Candy Ann no dejaba de moverse en el asiento de atrás llamándole la atención pues no se mantenía sentada.

(Candy) (Preocupada) Ann, deja de moverte y ponte el cinturón!

(Candy Ann) (Seria) no me llamo Ann!

(Candy) (Molesta al ver la sonrisa reprimida de Terry) Candy por favor ponte el cinturón!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los brazos) no me llamo Candy tampoco!

(Candy) (Molesta) está bien Candy Ann, podrías ponerte el cinturón?

(Candy Ann) (Ignorándola) no, no quiero!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es igual a ti!

(Candy) (Seria) podrías dejar de reírte y ayudarme? No quiero que se lastime si frenas de emergencia!

(Terry) (Viendo por el retrovisor) pequeña princesita!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo del cuello) si Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriéndoles) podrías por favor sentarte y ponerte el cinturón

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) tu eres mi novio Terry?

(Terry) (Viendo divertido a Candy) si princesita, yo soy tu novio!

(Candy Ann) (Susurrando) y me quieres más que a Candy?

(Terry) (Sonriendo al ver la cara de Candy) a las dos las quiero mucho y de diferente manera!

(Candy Ann) (Susurrándole) ok, no le diré que me quieres más a mí!

Ante la cara que había puesto Candy al escucharla y luego verla sentarse quietecita Terry no pudo más que lanzar una divertida carcajada pues la pequeña ahora iba sentada detrás del con el cinturón puesto y sacándole la lengua a Candy quien la veía sorprendida. Aun iba sonriendo divertido cuando llegaron a la mansión justo cuando Stear iba saliendo de vuelta para la joyería después de dejar a Alyson. Terry se quedo conversando con él mientras Candy había entrado a la mansión llevando de la mano a la pequeña pues ya era hora de bañarla y prepararla para la cena que a la tía le gustaba que todos fueran siempre muy arreglados y no sucia y desaliñada como iba la pequeña después de estar jugando en la habitación de la clínica donde estaba Tom. Terry entro después de conversar con Tom y enterarse que Alyson había ido a descansar a su habitación pues aun se sentía un poco mareada por los sedantes de la noche anterior. Terry entro a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama observando el sobre con los resultados de laboratorio que sostenía en la mano. Necesitaba saber de que se trataban esos resultados pero no se atrevía a involucrar a Candy, su sentido del honor no le permitían faltar a su palabra y él le había dado su palabra a Alyson de que no diría nada a nadie de esos documentos. Qué hacer si su sentido del honor luchaba contra su sentido del deber. Necesitaba tomar una decisión para saber qué hacer, debía saber si era necesario que él le dijera a Albert lo que estaba sospechando pero no quería decir nada sin estar seguro y pedirle a Candy que interpretara los exámenes para él era faltar a su honor y romper un voto de confianza con una amiga a la que le guardaba lealtad. Después de unos momentos decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar de frente con ella y esperar a que ella le dijera que era todo aquello, guardo bajo llave el sobre y se disponía a recostarse unos momentos cuando escucho un grito en la habitación contigua que lo hiso salir de prisa de su habitación para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al entrar a la habitación de junto no pudo contener la risa, Candy y Dorothy corrían detrás de la pequeña la cual corría de prisa con el cabello estilando agua y vistiendo solamente unos coquetos calzoncitos de vuelitos en color rosa. La risa de Terry llamo la atención de las dos chicas que asombradas vieron como la pequeña corría hacia él y se refugiaba entre sus piernas abrazándole las rodillas. Terry la levanto en brazos ante la mirada molesta de Candy y la sonrisa divertida de Dorothy.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) mira nada mas lo que estás haciendo pecosita! Estas mojando la alfombra!

(Candy) (Acercándose) ven acá pequeña tengo que secarte el cabello!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazada a Terry) no quiero! No quiero!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) deja yo le seco el cabello y la visto!

(Dorothy) (Saliendo) voy a ver cómo va la cena!

(Candy) (Molesta) las estas consintiendo mucho!

(Terry) (Dándole un beso) a ti te consentiré más tarde pecosa!

Terry coloco a la pequeña sobre la cama y comenzó a secarle el cabello con la toalla mientras esta veía a Candy sonriéndole en forma de burla pues la atención de Terry era toda suya en ese momento. Terry vio la mirada de frustración de Candy y no pudo más que pedirle que se fuera y lo dejara vestir a la pequeña para evitar más confrontaciones entre ellas dos.

(Terry) (Serio) hable con Stear! Me dijo que trajo a Alyson de vuelta después de salir del consorcio y que ella aun se siente mal por el sedante de anoche! Me pidió que la revisaras para qué Albert no se preocupe más de lo que esta!

(Candy) (Dejando el vestidito sobre la cama) iré a ver como se encuentra, tal vez el sedante era más fuerte de lo que ella necesitaba!

Dándole un beso antes de salir Candy vio de reojo a la pequeña que al ver el beso le había mostrado la lengua enojada. Divertida de haber hecho rabia a la pequeña Candy caminos hasta la puerta de la habitación de Albert, seguramente Alyson estaría dormida por lo que entro sin tocar para no despertarla. Al entrar vio como Alyson estaba sentada en medio de la cama observando un hermoso juego de joyas que estaban sobre la cama. El golpe en su rostro había tomado una coloración muy fuerte y sobre la mesa de noche la tía Elroy le había enviado a poner un paño limpio con una infusión de hierbas que Candy conocía muy bien. Seguramente la tía se había preocupado y quería con esa infusión bajar un poco el morete del rostro de Alyson pero la mirada de Alyson estaba perdida en la joya que estaba observando. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de Candy hasta que ella se había sentado en la cama pegándole con cuidado el lienzo mojado en aquella infusión de la tía. Alyson dejo caer una lágrima ante el dolor que le había causado el lienzo al tocar su rostro y más que nada por el dolor que sentía en el alma pro todo lo que le había sucedido. Candy la vio consternada al ver como las lágrimas caían en silencio mientras ella retiraba el lienzo del rostro de Alyson. Sin decir nada Alyson la vio a los ojos y se recostó en el regazo de Candy comenzando a llorar en silencio. Candy no pudo más que acariciarle el cabello y dejarla llorar sin decir nada. No podía imaginar el susto que se había llevado ella cuando la habían asaltado, seguramente por eso se encontraba en el estado de nervios que estaba. Después de un rato Alyson se sentó y sin decir nada tomo el lienzo de las manos de Candy y se lo coloco ella misma en el rostro mientras Candy observaba la joya sobre la cama.

(Candy) es una joya muy hermosa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) la más hermosa que he visto!

(Candy) (Tocándola) puedo levantarla?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) es la joya que me dio Albert un día antes de casarnos!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Albert me conto algo de eso! (riendo) es verdad que por esta joya es que tu y el resultaron casados?

(Alyson) (Afirmando) así fue!

(Candy) (Riendo) no imagino la cara que pusieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en aquella fiesta!

(Alyson) (Recordando) el problema no fue la fiesta! Fue lo que vino después de la fiesta!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) lo de la prueba que me conto Latifa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) así es Candy! Albert no sabía en qué consistía la prueba y cuando lo supo creo que por poco tiene un ataque!

(Candy) (Curiosa) como fue que se libraron de eso? Porque Albert con todo lo moderno que es, no es tan moderno y apenas se conocían!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Baba decidió que por ser extranjeros no nos pedirían la prueba que se requiere en su religión! Eso fue lo mejor pues Albert y yo nos dedicamos a conversar esa noche! Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que Latifa nos había hecho!

(Candy) (Seria) después fue cuando se perdieron en el desierto y terminaron enamorándose de verdad?

(Alyson) (Negando) no Candy! Yo amaba a Albert desde hacía ya unos días!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) el me dijo que se enamoro de ti desde la primera vez que te vio!

Candy vio como el rostro de Alyson se cambiaba una vez más a una mueca de dolor y comenzaba a llorar. Candy no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si era el golpe lo que le dolía o los recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado perdidos en aquel desierto.

(Alyson) (Calmándose lo más posible) perdona Candy, es que me duele mucho y el remedio este de la tía no hace nada por quitarme el dolor!

(Candy) (Oliéndolo) que extraño, se supone que debe adormecer el golpe paraqué no te moleste y se desinflame rápido!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) pues no está funcionando!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) de seguro se les olvido ponerle la raíz especial de la tía y por eso no funciona como debe!

(Alyson) (Secándose las lagrimas) tal vez eso sea!

(Candy) sosteniendo el collar) que significan estas joyas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estas joyas son el contrato matrimonial entre Alberti yo!

(Candy) contrato?

(Alyson) así es!

(Candy) (Preocupada) entonces ustedes no firmaron el acta de matrimonio como se hace aquí?

(Alyson) (Negando) no Candy, los matrimonios en marruecos son diferentes! El novio teda una joya en calidad de dote y hace un contrato de palabra con el padre o encargado de la novia! En mi caso el contrato lo hiso con Baba quien actuó como mi padre ya que yo no tengo!

(Candy) (Confundida) es solo de palabra?

(Alyson) así es! Albert hiso un juramento ante los ancianos de la corte de marruecos y ellos son los testigos de que Albert contrajo matrimonio conmigo!

(Candy) (Confundida) pero entonces no hay nada que los ampare? Ustedes pueden separarse así como así?

(Alyson) no Candy! La separación entre los musulmanes no existe a menos que el hombre repudie a la mujer!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) repudiar a la mujer?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) el hombre debe repetir tres veces "te repudio" frente a su esposa para que el divorcio sea valido! Después de eso deben vivir juntos aun por tres meses!

(Candy) tres meses? Para qué?

(Alyson) porque si la mujer no muestra signos de embarazo durante ese tiempo la separación será definitiva, pero si ella está embarazada entonces ella puede decidir si ruega a su marido que la acepte de nuevo o se va dejando a su hijo con su padre porque para los musulmanes los hijos son del padre no de la madre!

(Candy) (Asombrada) eso es muy cruel! Eso no es justo para las mujeres!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no, no lo es! Pero es la ley que ellos siguen y quebrantarla trae consecuencias severas para la mujer!

(Candy) (Molesta) y si es ella la que ya no lo aguanta a el? Acaso la mujer también puede repudiar tres veces al hombre?

(Alyson) (Riendo) no Candy! Una mujer no puede repudiar al marido por que no tiene los mismos derechos!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) aunque no quiera estar más con él?

(Alyson) la única forma de que una mujer sea libre es que ella misma se arroje al viento! Pero eso es la peor deshonra que puede caer sobre ella y su familia!

(Candy) (Curiosa) que se arroje al viento? Eso es un suicidio!

(Alyson) (Riendo al ver la cara de espanto de Candy) no Candy, cuando una mujer se arroja al viento debe devolver al marido la dote que pago por ella! Cuando ella devuelve la dote queda libre del matrimonio pero también queda deshonrada para toda la vida y si el marido la acusa de abandono o traición ella es azotada en la plaza pública y luego es repudiada por todos!

(Candy) (Seria) que complicado es todo eso! (pensativa) y George va a casarse por la religión de Latifa?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) creo que se casara de las dos formas, por la musulmana y la nuestra!

(Candy) (Guardando la joya de nuevo) y tu, conoces a alguna mujer que se haya arrojado al viento?

(Alyson) (Sosteniendo la joya en sus manos) no! Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan desesperada que se haya arrojado al viento!

(Candy) (Bajando de la cama) me alegro que nosotros no tengamos esas costumbres! (sonriendo) Albert y tu han pensado en lo que dirá la tía cuando sepa cómo es que están casados?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si, si lo hemos pensado!

(Candy) que es lo que piensan hacer?

(Alyson) aun no lo sabemos!

(Candy) (Viendo la hora) que tarde es! Sera mejor que vaya a cambiarme para la cena o la tía se enojara conmigo! (caminando hacia la puerta) bajaras a cenar con nosotros?

(Alyson) (Negando) no Candy, esta noche no tengo ganas de cenar! Prefiero descansar!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) le pediré a Dorothy que te suba algo por si te da hambre más tarde!

(Alyson) no lo hagas por favor! Voy a dormir en este momento y no creo tener hambre hasta mañana!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) que descanse entonces Alyson!

(Alyson) gracias Candy! Hasta mañana!

Candy salió de la habitación mientras Alyson había apagado la luz y acostada bajo las sabanas seguía observando la joya que sostenía en las manos llorando al recordar lo feliz que había sido desde que la había recibido y cuan infeliz y miserable se sentía ahora después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar amargamente apretando la joya entre sus manos.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 44: Una Boda llena de Sorpresas!

Yajaira 


	44. Chapter 44

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 44**

**Una Boda Llena De Sorpresas**

Varios días habían pasado faltaba apenas una semana para la boda de Archie y Annie, y Terry aun no había podido hablar con Alyson, al parecer ella estaba evitando encontrarse con cualquiera de la familia y cuando había ido a la clínica a buscar a Candy con la esperanza de encontrarla siempre había la misma excusa, si no estaba con un paciente, se encontraba en una intervención quirúrgica. Parecía que su itinerario era cada día mas apretado al punto de no ir a dormir a la mansión y quedarse en la clínica todo el tiempo, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pasaba sin que ella lo notara y con excepción de Albert no hablaba con nadie mas. Incluso Candy había notado el cambio en sus actitudes cuando se veían en los pasillos de la clínica, parecía cada vez mas sumergida en sus pacientes y en sus libros. La boda de Archie y Annie seria todo un evento y con todo el ajetreo la tía no parecía haberse dado cuenta de las constantes ausencias a la mansión y Violet después de haber conversado con su hija y hacer las paces no había logrado hablar con ella nuevamente, parecía que estaba completamente aislada y no tenia intensión de salir de esa burbuja en la que se había encerrado. En nueva york Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, seguía recibiendo mensajes constantes de Anthony en donde siempre le decía lo mismo, está trabajando era la única respuesta que Anthony parecía tener cada vez que Albert le preguntaba por ella. Las llamadas telefónicas que a veces lograba con Alyson eran solo para decirle que la extrañaba y escuchar la voz cansada de ella que simplemente le decía que ella también lo extrañaba. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había visto que Amín y Latifa habían entrado a su oficina y lo veían caminar como león enjaulado por toda la oficina.

(Amín) (Tocándole el hombro) no deberías beber a esta hora!

(Albert) (Sobresaltado) Que pasa? (viendo la cara de los dos) Amín, Latifa no los escuche entrar!

(Latifa) (Quitándole la copa de la mano) queremos hablar contigo Albert!

(Albert) (Sentándose) pasa algo? Puedo ayudarlos?

(Latifa) (Frotándose las manos) Albert, necesitamos volver a Chicago!

(Albert) (Serio) sucede algo?

(Amín) (Suspirando) Mi Latifa no se siente contento aquí Albert! Ella esta inquieta desde que supimos del problema que tuvo Najda hace unos días y la verdad yo no me siento tranquilo tampoco!

(Albert) (Serio) yo tampoco pienso esperar más, si les parece bien volveremos mañana a Chicago pero no voy a avisar a nadie hasta que lleguemos!

(Latifa) (Seria) Gracias Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) le avisare a Archie y a George!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) Preparare el equipaje!

(Albert) (Viéndola salir) ella esta muy preocupada verdad?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) Latifa considera a Najda como su hermana menor y la quiere como tal por eso se inquieta tanto! (poniéndole una mano en el hombro) pensé que la presencia de Philip aquí en nueva york te dejaría más tranquilo?

(Albert) hay algo en el que no me gusta! (viéndolo) el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, Philip a estado en todos los lugares a los que hemos ido! (pensativo) es como si nos siguiera a todos lados y se asegurara de que veamos que él está cerca!

(Amín) seguramente lo hace porque sabe que es una forma de molestarte!

(Albert) (Serio) pues lo ha conseguido, no se como lo he soportado estos días!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) mañana estaremos en chicago y dentro de un mes cuando yo me vaya a Meknes espero dejar todo en orden y a ti más tranquilo muchacho!

(Albert) (Serio) volverá a Meknes tan pronto?

(Amín) (Riendo) hay muchacho, no creo que a mi esposa le haga gracia que este tanto tiempo lejos y ya tengo varias semanas aquí!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) tiene esposa? Creí que la madre de Latifa había muerto!

(Amín) (Suspirando) así es, la madre de mi Latifa murió hace ya unos años pero aun tengo a mi segunda esposa, la madre de Abdul aun vive y aunque vive en su casa se que espera mi regreso o se pondrá celosa con Latifa o pensara que estoy buscando aquí otra esposa!

(Albert) (Riendo) entonces usted no vive con ella?

(Amín) (Con cara de espanto) acaso piensas que soy tonto? Esa mujer me volvería loco si la tuviera viviendo conmigo! Además ella y mi Latifa no congenian por eso preferí vivir en paz y esa paz siempre ha sido mi Latifa!

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que nunca terminare de aprender sus costumbres!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) hay días en que yo no las comprendo tampoco! La verdad ahora que mi Latifa se casara debo comenzar a pensar en tomar una segunda esposa!

Amín salió del estudio dejando a Albert sorprendido al ver que el anciano aun deseaba tener otra esposa aparte de la que tenía, sin poder hacer mas solo sonrió mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a preparar el viaje de vuelta que harían al día siguiente. En la clínica Candy asistía a Alyson y al doctor Carter en una cirugía, la verdad es que a los estudiantes como ella se les permitía presenciar operaciones complicadas como la que hacían en ese momento, Alyson parecía hacer todo con precisión como una autómata, llevaba ya una semana sin parar y tanto Candy como el doctor Carter la observaban pues el cansancio que tenia la joven doctora ya era notorio por el agotamiento que mostraban sus ojos. Al terminar los tres médicos salieron dejando que las enfermeras terminaran de preparar al paciente para pasarlo a recuperación, Alyson camino hasta la pileta a lavarse las manos cuando el doctor tubo que acercarse de prisa, parecía que las piernas le habían fallado al intentar presionar con la rodilla el control del agua y había estado a punto de caer. Candy corrió a mojar una toalla con agua fría mientras Alyson respiraba con dificultad y su rostro se había puesto pálido mientras el doctor Carter la sostenía en brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Candy sostenía la toalla mojada contra el cuello de Alyson mientras ella se sujetaba fuertemente de la pileta con ambas manos respirando agitada.

(Alyson) (Soltándose del doctor) ya estoy bien!

(Candy) (Negando) no, no estás bien! No has parado de trabajar desde hace varios días y no has estado comiendo tampoco!

(Carter) (Serio) Alyson, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente! Ve a casa y descansa un par de días!

(Alyson) (Seria) dije que estoy bien!

(Carter) (Serio) y yo he dicho que descansaras los próximos dos días! (viendo la mirada furiosa de Alyson) soy el director de esta clínica y decido cuando a sido suficiente y digo que para ti ha sido suficiente! Necesitas descansar o terminaras cometiendo un error en cualquier momento que pueda significar la vida de un paciente!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) no necesito que usted me diga cuando trabajar o cuando descansar! Dije que …..

Sin poder terminar Alyson comenzó a vomitar mientras el doctor volvía a sujetarla y Candy le sostenía el cabello. Después de verla lavarse la cara humedecerse la cabeza el doctor estaba furioso, nunca antes su antigua alumna se había comportado de esa forma y le molestaba que se hubiera atrevido a contradecirlo frente a una alumna.

(Carter) (Viendo a Candy) cuantos días lleva de turno la doctora Stewart?

(Candy) (Seria) ya lleva casi ocho días doctor!

(Alyson) (Enderezándose) ya me siento bien, voy a hacer mi ronda!

(Carter) (Serio) ya comiste algo hoy?

(Alyson) (Seria) comeré cuando tenga tiempo!

(Candy) (Preocupada) no la he visto comer nada desde ayer en la mañana doctor!

(Alyson) (Viéndola con mirada furiosa) los veré después!

(Carter) (Deteniéndola) he dicho que no trabajaras más por hoy y espero que comas algo antes de irte a casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) no voy a casa aun doctor! Mi turno no ha terminado!

(Carter) (jalándola del brazo) yo digo que ya termino y cuando digo algo usted obedece doctora! (serio) Candy, por favor pida que le lleven un caldo a la doctora a su oficina antes de que usted misma la lleve a casa y se asegure de que ella duerma bien esta noche!

(Candy) (Saliendo de prisa) si doctor, ahora mismo lo hare!

(Carter) (Serio) nunca antes y nunca mas pienso tolerar tus respuestas irrespetuosas Alyson, me entendiste?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) lo siento doctor!

(Carter) (Tranquilo) no sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero no quiero que afecte tu vida profesional! Es nuestra profesión debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos o nuestros errores los terminaran pagando aquellos que ponen sus vidas en nuestras manos! Tu siempre has sido muy responsable y no entiendo que es lo te tenga tan ansiosa al punto al que has llegado pero mientras yo siga siendo director de esta clínica junto con el Doctor Smith no puedo permitir que mi mejor cirujano se agote de la forma que lo has hecho! Quiero que vayas a casa y duermas bien esta noche! (levantándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos) siempre te he considerado como a una de mis hijas desde que te conocí en la facultad y no quiero que enfermes! Come algo y ve a descansar a casa!

Alyson salió con la cabeza baja y se dirigió a su oficina, Candy había llevado el caldo que el doctor había pedido para ella y con una sonrisa picara había dejado caer una píldora para hacer que Alyson se relajara y no pusiera resistencia cuando le dijera que la llevaría a la mansión, seguro se adormecería un poco y tendría que ayudarla a llegar a su cama pero no importaba, ella debía descansar como lo había ordenado el doctor Carter. Alyson entro a su oficina y vio como Candy salía casi corriendo, sin mucha gana se sentó frente al tazón de caldo que tenía enfrente y comenzó a tomarlo. Minutos después Candy acompañada del doctor Smith habían entrado para decirle que era hora de ir a casa.

(Smith) te ves agotada Alyson!

(Alyson) (Seria) no entiendo porque no puedo quedarme a descansar aquí! Con un par de horas sería suficiente!

(Candy) el doctor Carter sigue preocupado y quiere que descanses por tu propio bien!

(Smith) (Sonriendo) mira, hasta te he traído el jugo de frutas ese que tanto te gusta para que vayas tomándolo rumbo a casa! Carter dice que no has comido bien!

(Alyson) (Recibiéndolo) todos exageran!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) nos vamos?

(Alyson) (Saliendo) nos vemos luego doctor!

El doctor las vio alejarse rumbo a la salida mientras Carter llegaba junto a él. Los dos veían sonrientes como Candy se llevaba a la joven doctora.

(Smith) (Sonriendo) déjame decirte colega que nuestra pupila se molestara cuando sepa que le pusiste somníferos en el jugo que le dimos!

(Carter) es la única forma de asegurarnos que por lo menos dormirá bien hasta reponerse!

(Smith) (Riendo) ya estamos viejos no deberíamos jugarle estas bromas a nuestra jefa!

(Carter) (Serio) como estará de agotada cuando no ha reclamado el que la haya regañado siendo ella nuestra jefe como tú dices!

(Smith) lo sé! Se nota agotada!

Candy iba conduciendo mientras Alyson en silencio se tomaba el jugo que el doctor Smith le había regalado. No entendía porque pero de pronto se había comenzado a sentir relajada. Tal vez ellos tenían razón y debía descansar un poco. Tom y Terry jugaban con la pequeña Candy Ann en la sala de la mansión, Terry le había comprado un pequeño cachorrito y los tres jugaban con él en ese momento. La puerta de la mansión se abrió y Alyson entro seguida de Candy quien iba detrás de ella pendiente de sostenerla si caía pues Alyson caminaba en zigzag subiendo las escaleras una por una mientras Terry y Tom las veían sorprendidos de ver el rostro de Alyson pálido mientras esta caminaba seria, terminando de subir las gradas. Candy la siguió hasta entrar a la habitación, Alyson había tomado un libro de su mesa de noche y se había sentado junto a la ventana acomodándose en el diván en el que leían Albert y ella por las noches, Candy decidió dejarla sola cuando vio que Alyson comenzaba a leer en silencio con el rostro completamente relajado. Seguramente el somnífero no tardaría en hacer efecto. Candy bajo a saludar a los muchachos quienes la esperaban para que les explicara que le pasaba a Alyson que no los había volteado a ver cuando entraron. Candy les conto lo que había pasado y mientras la pequeña le mostraba a su pequeño duque como Terry sarcásticamente había nombrado al perro, Terry subió para ver si podía al fin conversar un momento con Alyson de los exámenes que aun guardaba bajo llave. Al tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta Terry abrió para descubrir a Alyson recostada en el diván completamente dormida sosteniendo aun el libro en las manos, sin decir nada solo le quito el libro y le coloco una pequeña colcha encima pues seguro no tardaría en comenzar a nevar. Annie en su departamento estaba feliz, Archie la había llamado para decirle que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente antes de medio día, en cinco días más serian marido y mujer y Annie estaba muy emocionada, ya casi todo estaba listo y seguro a Archie le gustaría el gravado que Violet había hecho en las argollas. Niel y Tania habían vuelto de viaje junto con sus padres ya que después del juicio de Eliza habían terminado por decidir que lo mejor era viajar todos para evitar confrontaciones con ella y ahora habían vuelto para asistir a la próxima boda. Eliza se sentía feliz pues al fin había logrado obtener la oficina en el consorcio, aunque se la habían dado en un nivel más bajo que las de su tío y sus primos ya estaba dentro y no pensaba dejarlos en paz, también se había enterado del regreso de su familia y ahora si podría ajustar cuentas con el traidor de su hermano por haber atestiguado en su contra, debía ser muy cuidadosa ahora que ya tenía a la mano a todos sus enemigos y más aun si quería lograr salir bien librada de todo aquello, si todo le salía bien ella haría pagar a cada uno de su familia por todas las humillaciones que le habían hecho al aceptar la relación de Luisa con Anthony sin importarles ella en los mas mínimo. Al día siguiente por fin Albert y los demás habían llegado a Chicago y se dirigían a la mansión, al llegar Albert había corrido a su habitación pues Tom los había recibido en la sala aun sentado en la silla de ruedas que Candy lo había obligado a usar para reposar la rodilla unos días más. Al verlos llegar le había dicho a Albert que Alyson seguía en su habitación desde la noche anterior que Candy la había llevado a casa. Al entrar Albert la encontró aun sobre el diván, parecía dormir profundamente, las huellas del golpe en el rostro aun se podían ver a lo lejos pero la expresión en su rostro era de completo relajamiento, con cuidado la levanto en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama, se sentía tan ansioso que comenzó a besarle el cuello subiendo lentamente hasta tomar sus labio entre los suyos, la besaba tierna y apasionadamente hasta que noto algo extraño, por más que intentaba sentir alguna respuesta por parte de ella que le indicara que le agradaba sentir sus besos ella seguía igual, su respiración era leve y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Albert comenzó a acariciarle el rostro mientras le hablaba al oído esperando que ella sonriera en señal que estaba fingiendo dormir para que el siguiera mimándola pero no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado pego el oído al pecho de ella para escuchar su corazón el cual latía normalmente, con delicadeza levanto uno de sus parpados para quedar asombrado. La pupila de Alyson estaba completamente dilatada y no parecía reaccionar a la luz, rápidamente Albert comenzó a sacudirla con delicadeza para ver si así lograba hacerla despertar, al ver que nada funcionaba salió corriendo a buscar a Candy quien ese día no tenia turno sino hasta esa tarde, al verlo Candy le sonrió para saludarlo pero se sorprendió al ver que Albert la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba corriendo a su habitación. Después de revisar a Alyson a petición de Albert, Candy comenzó a preocuparse, no era normal que Alyson hubiera reaccionado así al calmante que ella le había dado en el caldo la tarde anterior, apresurada llamo a la clínica para consultarlo con el doctor Smith, este al escuchar lo que Candy le decía confesando lo que había hecho se preocupo pero después de que Candy le diera los signos que Alyson tenía los cuales estaban normales no pudo más que sonreír, su colega y su alumna habían tenido la misma idea y ahora no tenían más que esperar a que el efecto del sedante pasara por si solo vigilándola de cerca nada más. Por suerte era un sedante leve pero unido al agotamiento de ella debía haber funcionado de maravilla. Al día siguiente Albert observaba en silencio mientras Candy le tomaba el pulso, por suerte era un poco difícil pues Alyson se había volteado un par de veces acomodándose mientras aun dormía profundamente, Albert estaba molesto por aquella situación.

(Albert) (Serio) no entiendo por qué hicieron esto!

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) no tienes idea de lo cansada que estaba! Tenía ocho días sin salir de la clínica y no había parado de trabajar, si no estaba atendiendo la emergencia estaba en el quirófano, parecía una autómata que no contestaba a nada mas que no fuera relacionado con el paciente o la clínica!

(Albert) (Sentándose junto a ella) Latifa dice que así es como ella maneja sus emociones cuando algo fuerte le pasa! Simplemente se desconecta de todo y se concentra en una sola cosa!

(Candy) pues mal hecho por que ella no debía haber vuelto a trabajar tan pronto después del asalto!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) ese golpe debió verse terrible cuando se lo acababan de dar!

(Candy) (Acercándose) tú también te ves cansado! Deberías aprovechar para descansar con ella!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) piensas darme el mismo calmante que a ella?

(Candy) (Riendo) y arriesgarme a que te quedes dormido por tanto tiempo como ella? Olvídalo! Archie y Annie son capaces de matarme si no estás en su boda! (besándole la cabeza) mejor acuéstate y descansa que mañana seguro que Alyson despierta!

(Albert) eso me dijiste ayer en la noche y mírala! Sigue durmiendo profundamente!

(Candy) (Viéndola moverse de nuevo) pero está moviéndose más, eso significa que despertara pronto y mas descansada! Ahora porque no descansas tu!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) eso hare!

Ese día había pasado y las respuestas de Candy no lo dejaban más tranquilo, Anthony no tenía nada nuevo que reportarle más que la nueva ubicación de la nueva socia en el piso inferior del consorcio y Terry quien parecía estar preocupado por la forma en que se comportaba. Con cuidado Albert se metió bajo las sabanas y con mucho cuidado abrazo a Alyson quien aun dormida se acomodo entre sus brazos después de suspirar y seguir durmiendo. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando al fin abrió los ojos, todo le parecía algo borroso y al sentirse rodeada por unos fuertes brazos se tenso, estaba a punto de alejarlo de un empujón cuando sintió el delicioso aroma de la loción de Albert, al ver el rostro relajado de Albert quien dormía abrazándola sonrió, con cuidado fue zafándose de sus brazos y al poner los pies en el suelo sintió como si de pronto el piso comenzara a moverse, agarrándose de los muebles camino hacia el baño, seguramente había dormido mucho y un buen baño de agua fría la reanimaría, Albert comenzó a despertar justo cuando la regadera se apagaba, se estiro como si fuera un enorme gato rubio y después se sentó en la cama a esperar que Alyson saliera del baño, la puerta se abrió y Alyson salió vistiendo su bata de baño al verla Albert le sonrió, se veía linda con el cabello mojado de un salto bajo de la cama al ver como ella se tambaleaba y casi había caído al suelo cuando un mareo fuerte la hizo perder el equilibrio, Albert la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, ese sedante que le habían dado debía ser más fuerte de lo que Candy le había dicho. Ese día a pesar de las protestas de Alyson la pasaron descansando en la mansión, ya que Albert no podría faltar a la oficina un días más para poder asistir tranquilamente a la boda y Alyson debería ir de compras con Candy y Latifa para escoger los vestidos que utilizarían en la boda, así que ese día la pasarían en compañía de la familia viendo como Candy y Tom casi se arrancaban el pelo intentando hacer que Candy Ann aprendiera su papel como la niña de las flores que marcharía hasta el altar frente de Annie, la pequeña simplemente se rehusaba a dejar caer el contenido de su canastita y corría por el salón mientras Tom le pedía que tuviera cuidado y Candy corría detrás de ella. En la mansión Leegan, Sarah y Tania se habían puesto los vestidos que llevarían a la boda y en el salón de la mansión los modelaban para Max y Niel quienes las llenaban de cumplidos, estaban tan divertidos que no habían advertido la presencia de Eliza quien había decidido visitarlos al enterarse que habían llegado. La sonrisa de los cuatro se congelo al escuchar como Eliza entraba aplaudiendo mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a las dos damas.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) bravo, las dos lucen espectaculares!

(Max) (Serio) que haces aquí Eliza? Pensé que estarías de viaje!

(Eliza) (Sentándose) de viaje? Y dejar mis negocios desatendidos? No papa, yo debo estar aquí, además esperaba ansiosa que ustedes volvieran!

(Sarah) (Seria) acaso vienes a pedir disculpas por lo que nos hiciste pasar?

(Eliza) (Seria) al contrario mamá! Creo que quienes me deben una disculpa son ustedes! (viéndolo con odio) especialmente tu Niel!

(Niel) si es por eso que has venido, lo único que puedo decirte es que estas perdiendo tu tiempo! Yo solo me disculparía si creyera que lo que hice estaba mal, pero no! Yo hice lo que considere correcto!

(Eliza) (Seria) y lo correcto fue apoyar a que me destruyeran? Nunca pensé que tú me traicionarías de esta forma!

Sin decir nada mas Eliza se levanto dirigiéndoles una mirada de odio antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida sin voltear a ver de nuevo. Niel conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que algo malo se traía entre manos y que debían tener mucho cuidado con ella. En la mansión Annie y Archie reían divertidos al ver como el pequeño duque intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su pequeña dueña quien intentaba ponerle atención a Candy mientras le explicaba cómo debía dejar caer los pétalos de rosas el día de la boda.

(Candy) (Dejando caer unos pétalos) los dejas caer y das un paso, dejas caer otros cuantos y das otro paso, comprendes?

(Candy Ann) (Levantando al cachorro) duque quiere que le des un beso!

(Candy) (Con expresión desesperada) pero ahora no es momento de darle besos al perro!

(Candy Ann)(Gruñendo) si no le das beso no tiro pétalos y foresitas!

(Candy) (Escuchando a las chicas reír disimuladamente) no se rían que esto es serio!

(Tom) hija, has lo que la tía Candy te pide! Muéstranos como lo harás el día de la boda!

(Candy Ann) (Negando) no papi, si Candy no besa a duque yo no hago caso!

(Tom) Hija!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) tu me disiste que Candy amaba al duque pero ella no quiere besarlo!

(Terry) (Riendo) a ver pecosa, besa al duque!

(Candy) (Seria) me rindo, ella no quiere y yo estoy agotada!

(Terry) (Acercándose) ven aquí princesa! (susurrándole al oído a la pequeña) ahora ve y muéstrales lo que te dije!

(Candy Ann) Ok yo eseño! Pero tú das besito mi pimedo!

(Terry) (Besándole la frente) ahora muéstranos pecosita!

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos la pequeña comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras mientras a cada paso que daba soltaba un puñado de flores y pétalos mientras le sonreía a Tom y a Terry quienes intentaban contener la risa para no molestar a Candy mas de lo que se veía en ese momento. Albert había salido al jardín con Amín para ver en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Latifa y George pues el decorado debía ser como el que había tenido Amín en su casa el día que su hijo se había casado. Mientras tanto en la habitación Latifa sentada en la cama interrogaba a Alyson quien no había dicho una sola palabra del asalto desde que ellos habían llegado.

(Latifa) (Curiosa) (No)La, Najda! Tienes que contarme como fue todo? Como fue que esos bandidos lograron golpearte tan salvajemente, por que debió ser más de uno verdad?

(Alyson) (Incomoda) Latifa por favor!

(Latifa) (Seria) por favor tú, yo necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso y por qué no has querido llamarme ni contestar mis llamadas en todos estos días?

(Alyson) estaba ocupada!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) ocupada? Acaso eso te ha impedido alguna vez dedicarle un minuto a mis llamadas telefónicas?

(Alyson) el asalto no tiene ninguna importancia Latifa, ya paso y yo estoy bien!

(Latifa) (Seria) de verdad fue un asalto?

(Alyson) (Viéndola perpleja) que mas pudo haber sido?

(Latifa) (Viéndola a los ojos mientras ella intentaba desviar la mirada) Najda que fue lo que te paso? Quien te golpeo y por qué?

(Alyson) (Saltando de la cama) ya Latifa, me asaltaron eso es todo!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) a mi no puedes engañarme, a ti algo te paso y no quieres decir nada!

(Alyson) (Mareándose) Latifa por favor no comiences con tus suposiciones!

(Latifa) (Tomándola del brazo) que te pasa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) nada, es solo que salte muy rápido de la cama! Siento como que me falto el aire pero estoy bien!

(Latifa) (Seria) estás segura que todo está bien?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) todo está bien!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo picara) bueno yo me voy porque Albert no tarda en subir y a pasado muchos días lejos de ti y querrá un poco de atención seguramente!

Alyson vio como Latifa salía de la habitación mientras ella se quedaba totalmente perturbada, no había pensado en que Albert quisiera intentar un acercamiento íntimo con ella después de tantos días lejos, menos ahora que ella no podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir culpa de lo que le estaba ocultando. Como entregarse a Albert cuando lo de Philip estaba aun tan resiente? Sin poder pensar en otra cosa más por hacer corrió hasta la ducha y después de bañarse se metió a la cama necesitaba dormirse pues no se sentía capaz de corresponderle a Albert sintiéndose tan sucia como se sentía. Debía tomar tiempo y pensar que era lo que le diría a Albert pues aun las palabras de Philip retumbaban en su cabeza "debes dejarlo o le diré lo que ha pasado entre nosotros" como podría ella verle la cara a Albert si Philip se presentaba en cualquier momento a decir lo que había sucedió y seguramente lo haría dando a entender que ella misma lo había buscado. Se sentía aterrada ante las mentiras que Philip pudiera decir a los Andley pero no pudo seguir pensando más en eso pues escucho como Albert se acercaba a la habitación y sin pensarlo se acostó y fingió dormir, por lo menos esa noche podría librarse de tener que confesar su desgracia al hombre que amaba. Por lo menos hasta que pasara la boda de Annie con Archie pues no quería por nada arruinar aquel momento para ellos. Albert entro a la habitación y al verla acurrucada en la cama entro a darse una ducha, se veía tan hermosa que había sentido el impulso de acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero para su desgracia al entrar a la mansión se había topado con la pequeña sorpresa que duque había dejado en el piso de mármol y se había mojado la manga del pantalón y si no se lo quitaba apestaría la alfombra, después de darse una ducha y ponerse el piyama subió a la cama en donde Alyson se estremeció al sentir el aroma fresco a jabón en el cuerpo de Albert. Sintió como sutilmente Albert la rodeaba con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras ella intentaba no romper en llanto ante las tiernas caricias de Albert quien seguía besándola mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a moverse sobre su vientre subiendo hasta casi tomar uno de sus senos lo que la hiso lanzar un casi imperceptible gemido lastimero que no paso desapercibido por él, Albert se detuvo y la observo por un segundo, estaba seguro que aquel gemido no era de placer pero ella mantenía los ojos aun cerrados sin mover un solo musculo y sin decir nada simplemente la abrazo acomodándola entre sus brazos para dormir. Alyson sintió como Albert había suspirado resignado y sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior intentando no hacer ruido rompiendo en llanto como necesitaba hacerlo desesperadamente. En la mansión Lancaster, Philip había vuelto al fin. Se sentía satisfecho con el papel que había hecho frente a Albert en Nueva York y ahora iba dispuesto a seguir con el resto del plan, seguramente Albert había vuelto y en cualquier momento estallaría la noticia de la separación de Alyson y él, sabía que ella se encontraba asustada y que nunca se atrevería a decirle a Albert algo tan vergonzoso como lo que supuestamente le había sucedido a manos de su hermanastro. Le dolía tener que hacer las cosas de ese modo porque nunca antes había amado a alguien como sentía amarla a ella, pero a su parecer esa era la única manera de lograr que ella lo dejara para que después Vanessa entrara en acción y consiguiera casarse al fin con el rubio tal y como lo tenía planeado antes mientras él podría llevarse a Alyson a un lugar en donde poder conquistarla o por lo menos hacerla suya tiernamente como tanto deseaba hacerlo. Sentía que toda aquella mentira y engaño de la cual la estaba haciendo victima bien valía la pena si el lograba que ella lo amara en algún momento y si para eso debía dejar que Vanessa actuara como lo haría lo antes posible pues que así fuera. A la mañana siguiente Vanessa salió muy temprano, pretendía hacer una visita a la mansión Andley para ver si lograba poner nerviosa a Alyson y averiguar si alguien sabia ya lo que había sucedido entre ella y su hermano Philip. Esa mañana Annie había llegado como tenían planeado para llevar a las chicas a la tienda de modas en donde comprarían los vestido para la boda, Latifa había casi arrastrado a Alyson para que al fin aceptara ir con ellas. Las seis chicas subieron a los autos en los que Annie llevaba a Candy, Patty y Luisa seguidas por Alyson y Latifa, al ver salir los dos autos y reconocer a su hermanastra Vanessa había decidido divertirse un poco y atormentar a su hermana siguiéndola hasta lograr hablar con ella como lo tenían planeado. Las seis chicas entraron a la enorme tienda de modas Annie emocionada había casi arrastrado a Latifa a la sección de culturas internacionales en donde había visto un hermoso vestido complementado con un vistoso velo que seguro le quedaría perfecto para la ocasión, Patty y Luisa habían ido a la sección de maternidad a buscar algo que les permitiera lucir sus hermosas barriguitas y Candy y Alyson se habían quedado escogiendo unos cuantos vestidos para probarse y elegir el que mejor les luciera. Alyson no se sentía con ánimos pero simplemente no quería que nadie sospechara nada de lo que había pasado, por lo menos no por el momento, sin mucho entusiasmo entro al vestidor mientras Candy aun se había atrasado viendo otros modelos. Después de unos minutos de verse al espejo del probador decidió que no tenía ningún deseo de probarse nada y salió para poner los vestidos de vuelta en el perchero. Vanessa estaba a unos cuantos metros de los vestidores y al verla se acerco para hablarle con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Alyson se había quedado muda al verla en ese lugar, al ver a su alrededor descubrió que solo estaban las dos.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) como estas Alyson?

(Alyson) (Seria) que quieres?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) nada, simplemente te vi y decidí acercarme a saludar! Como estas?

(Alyson) (Comenzando a retirarse) muy bien!

(Vanessa) (Mordaz) me imagino que si después de la forma en que te has estado comportando!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) como?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo a espaldas de tu esposo? (viendo lo sorprendida que estaba) Philip me conto que has estado acostándote con él! O acaso pensaste que él no me contaría de su nueva aventura contigo?

(Candy) (Saliendo del probador a espaldas de Alyson) tú te acostaste con Philip?

(Alyson) (Temblando) eso no es cierto!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) las fotos que vi hablan más que mil palabras querida, Philip no sabe que las vi pero déjame decirte que tu y el lucen tan sensuales juntos! (viendo la cara de asombro de Candy) acaso ella no ha intentado acostarse con tu marido querida? (viendo a Alyson) estoy segura que por lo menos debe haber hecho el intento, porque Alyson siempre ha sido así!

(Alyson) cállate mentirosa! No digas cosas que no son!

(Candy) (Molesta) te acostaste con Philip sí o no?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) Candy no creas lo que Vanessa está diciendo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) ya Alyson por favor, Candy ya nos escucho así que por qué no mejor le dices que Philip y tu han estado teniendo relaciones! Además no vas a decirme que con Terry no lo has intentado si es aun más atractivo que mi hermano y teniéndolo en casa seguro que algo se deben traer los dos!

(Candy) (Molesta) Terry nunca me ha sido infiel!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) con esta cerca yo no estaría tan segura querida! (acercándose a Alyson para susurrarle) solo espero que tu si hayas usado protección por qué Philip siempre lo olvida!

Vanessa se alejo de ellas mientras Candy respiraba agitada por la rabia que sentía ante las insinuaciones de que le había hecho. Alyson al escuchar lo último que Vanessa le había dicho comenzó a repasar una y otra vez en su mente lo que aquel día había pasado después de que Philip la había dejado en aquel departamento después de abusar de ella, no podía recordar ver ninguna indicio de que él se hubiera protegido al abusar de ella, los síntomas que había estado sintiendo últimamente y la palidez de su rostro terminaron de aterrorizarla. Candy comenzó a acercarse a ella para aclarar lo que Vanessa había insinuado pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo Alyson había salido corriendo dirigiéndose a la salida, Annie y Latifa iban en dirección contraria llevando el vestido que Latifa había escogido cuando Alyson había pasado junto a ellas casi tirándolas para luego salir de la tienda y subir a su auto. En la tienda ante una Candy m0lesta las chicas decidieron volver a la mansión llevando a Latifa con ellas quien por mas que le preguntaba a Candy no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado y por que Alyson se había ido tan de prisa sin dar ninguna explicación. Alyson conducía frenética rumbo a la clínica, necesitaba salir de dudas lo antes posible, sentía las palabras de Vanesa retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez, comenzaba a sentir que moría por dentro mientras corría por el pasillo de la clínica rumbo al laboratorio. El doctor Carter la había visto entrar y molesto de verla de vuelta se había ido detrás de ella, la siguió hasta el laboratorio y al entrar vio como el técnico le sacaba una muestra de sangre y corría a analizarla mientras ella esperaba temblorosa.

(Carter) (Acercándose molesto) creí haber sido claro cuando te mande a descansar a tu casa? (viéndola llorar desesperada en silencio) sucede algo Alyson? (alcanzándole un vaso de agua) que te paso? Porque estas así?

Alyson simplemente no respondía, la mano con la que sostenía el vaso le temblaba sin atreverse a llevar el vaso a la boca, en silencio los dos esperaron largos minutos hasta que el técnico volvió con la hoja de resultado de la prueba de sangre que le había sacado a Alyson. Al ver la hoja Alyson no se atrevía a tomarla, la última prueba que le habían entregado allí había sido devastadora para ella y ahora solo podía sentir miedo, miedo de saber que era el resultado escrito en aquel papel. Al verla tan nerviosa el doctor Carter tomo la hoja y ante la mirada expectante de Alyson leyó los resultados en silencio. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de medico sin que pudiera evitarlo.

(Carter) (Extendiéndole la hoja) felicitaciones Alyson no sabía que estabas embarazada!

Alyson tomo la hoja de manos del médico que le sonreía feliz al darle la noticia, el rostro de Alyson se había congelado, todo a su alrededor de pronto había dejado de existir. Sin decir nada se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, aun llevaba aquella hoja en las manos y en silencio subió a su auto y condujo una vez más rumbo a la mansión, no sabía ni como había llegado cuando se estaciono. Terry acababa de llegar y acompañado de la pequeña Candy Ann y Tom tomaban el café en la terraza, al verla llegar Terry vio al fin la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, rápidamente fue a su habitación y saco el sobre con los exámenes de Alyson y bajo las escaleras, sabía que Candy y las demás estaban en la cocina preparando el menú de esa noche que celebrarían la despedida de solteros de Annie y Archie y seguramente no los molestarían, al bajar había visto como Alyson entraba a la biblioteca, había tomado la decisión de que si encontraba a Albert allí le diría toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, pero al entrar no había nadie. Al verse sola frente al enorme escritorio de Albert recostó las manos en el respirando profundo, estaba tan atribulada que no había notado que Terry se acercaba con los papeles en mano, sin notar el estado en el que ella se encontraba Terry puso los papeles justo frente a ella mientras se quedaba de pie a su lado.

(Terry) (Atreviéndose a hablar) por que no nos dijiste que te violaron?

Alyson al escucharlo comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Terry no necesito mas respuesta, sabía que había acertado con su pregunta. Desconcertado vio como Alyson lloraba amargamente mientras de un manotazo lanzaba esos exámenes al suelo cayendo arrodillada sin poder parar de llorar. Terry se agacho hasta poder estar al mismo nivel que ella para verla a los ojos. Necesitaba saber quien había sido capaz de hacer aquello con ella y porque ella había callado un acto tan atroz.

(Terry) (Intentando aparentar serenidad) quien fue?

(Alyson) (Gimoteando entre llanto) Phi.. Philip!

(Terry) (Encolerizado) por que no lo dijiste? Porque has esperado hasta ahora para hablar?

(Alyson) (Agachando la cabeza) me quiero morir Terry! (llorando desesperada) me quiero morir para dejar de sentir esto que siento!

(Terry) (Suavizando su vos y su mirada) no digas eso Alyson, hablaremos con Albert y veras que él te entenderá y entre todos arreglaremos esto! Yo te voy a ayudar también!

(Alyson) (Negando desesperada) esto no tiene arreglo Terry! Esto es una pesadilla!

(Terry) (Ayudándole a levantarse) Albert te ama y estoy seguro que el va a comprenderte y te ayudara a olvidar toda esta pesadilla!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos mientras ponía la hoja en su mano) estoy embarazada Terry!

Terry sintió como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía nuevamente mientras había bajado la cabeza y lloraba en silencio, sin poder evitarlo no pudo más que abrazarla fuertemente para transmitirle todo su apoyo. Candy había salido de la cocina a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo con Tom había ido a la biblioteca, había entrado en el momento justo en que Terry rodeaba a Alyson con sus brazos y los dos permanecían en silencio abrazados. Candy entro a la biblioteca, sentía que su cabeza estallaría por la rabia que comenzaba a sentir en contra de Alyson, tenía razón, Vanessa había tenido razón al advertirle esa mañana la clase de mujer que Alyson era. Seguramente lo que había dicho de Philip y ella también era verdad pero no permitiría que ella le robara el amor de Terry. Sin pensarlo Candy jalo con fuerza a Terry quien aturdido solo pudo ver como la mano de Candy se estrellaba en el rostro de Alyson dándole una sonora bofetada. Alyson se sostenía el rostro ante la mirada furiosa de Candy, sin poder soportarlo Alyson salió corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación mientras Terry sostenía a Candy para qué no pudiera salir detrás de ella.

(Terry) (Serio) que has hecho Candy?

(Candy) (Incrédula) como te atreves a preguntarme eso justo cuando te encontré acaramelado con ella?

(Terry) (Bajando la cabeza) no tienes idea de lo que has hecho pecosa! (serio) antes de reaccionar como lo has hecho deberías haber preguntado que sucedía!

(Candy) (Viendo la mirada de decepción de él) Terry!

(Terry) (Caminando pesadamente hacia la puerta) voy a salir un rato! Te veré después Candy!

Candy estaba confundida, Terry nunca antes la había visto de aquella forma, no sabía que pensar ni que decir. Aun podía sentir el ardor que le había quedado en la mano después de golpear el rostro de Alyson. Necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado allí, estaba a punto de salir detrás de Terry cuando noto las hojas regadas en el suelo que llevaban el sello de la clínica, una a una levanto las hojas hasta que al fin pudo comenzar a leer lo que en ellas decía. Los ojos de Candy se abrían cada vez mas mientras leía todos aquellos resultados. Poco a poco había ido atando cabos y ahora veía horrorizada de que se trataba todo eso. Rápidamente salió de la biblioteca llevando todo aquello comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación en donde Alyson se encontraba.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 45: **Acontecimientos Durante La Boda**

**Yajaira **


	45. Chapter 45

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 45**

**Acontecimientos Durante La Boda**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para publico sensible, si este tipo de escenas no son de su agrado por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo. Gracias**

En las oficinas del consorcio Anthony les mostraba los documentos que Eliza le había llevado el día que se había presentado con Vanessa exigiendo sus derechos como socia del banco propiedad del consorcio. Albert leía preocupado los documentos, nunca antes había considerado que Eliza fuera capaz de pensar en invertir en los negocios familiares. Archie se había presentado solo a constatar que lo que Anthony les había dicho era real, aun ninguno de ellos podía creer que ahora tendrían a Eliza metida en las oficinas cuando a ella le viniera en gana.

(Albert) (Dejando los papeles a un lado) esto no tiene remedio!

(Archie) (Serio) algo debemos hacer para sacar a Eliza de aquí!

(Anthony) no creo que le dure mucho el gusto de ser mujer de negocios!

(Albert) (Confundido) porquero dices?

(Anthony) (Respirando profundo) Eliza solo está aquí para perturbarme! El día que me trajo los papeles yo venía de hablar con Stear y entre a la oficina sin notar que ellas estaban aquí! (viéndolos) Eliza me beso sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta que era ella realmente quede desorientado!

(Archie) (Levantándose) entonces Eliza está aquí por ti?

(Anthony) (Serio) ella no va a dejarnos en paz a Luisa y a mí hasta que estemos casados legalmente, de eso estoy seguro!

(Archie) entonces por qué no aprovechas y se casan mañana juntos con Annie y conmigo?

(Albert) esa sería una buena decisión aunque un poco apresurada!

(Anthony) (Serio) yo tenía planeada mi boda para cuando naciera mi hijo! Quiero que Luisa tenga la boda que se merece y no una a la carrera como lo que ustedes proponen!

(Albert) las cosas no siempre son como nosotros quisiéramos Anthony, tal vez deberías consultar con ella y decidir juntos si se casan mañana junto con Archie y Annie o si esperan a que Eliza siga acercándose y pueda hacerles daño!

(Archie) (Viendo los puños de Anthony apretados) no lo tomes así Anthony, mejor dale oportunidad a Luisa de darte su opinión en este asunto!

(Albert) lo que decidan estará bien para todos pero debes apresurarte a llamarla para que sepamos que hacer! Además esta es una forma de evitar que Eliza pueda hacer algo en contra de ustedes porque no creo que se anime a objetar en la boda que la tía Elroy ha puesto tanto empeño para que salga perfecta!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que a Annie le encantara la idea!

(Anthony) (Serio) iré a hablar con Luisa!

(Albert) (Levantándose) yo debo ir a la mansión! No pude dormir bien anoche y quiero descansar para estar fresco para la boda!

(Archie) (Serio) paso algo Albert?

(Albert) (Resoplando) pesadillas Archie! Tengo pesadillas y no logro quitármelas de encima!

(Archie) tal vez deberías pedirle a Alyson o a Candy que te den algo para dormir esta noche!

(Albert) (Negando) eso solo me haría dormir más profundo y las pesadillas seguirían atormentándome! (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, por eso me iré ahora para poder descansar un poco! Te veré en la despedía esta noche!

(Archie) (serio) no sé por qué la tía insistió tanto en hacer una sola fiesta con todos presentes, la idea que tenia Terry para mi despedida me gustaba más!

(Albert) (Riendo) si pero en la que Terry quería hacer en el teatro de seguro no te hubieras levantado mañana y Annie se hubiera molestado mucho contigo y con Terry!

(Archie) (Riendo divertido) por eso lamento tanto no haberla hecho por que de seguro Terry y Robert nos hubieran organizado una fiesta para recordad!

(Anthony) (Entrando) listo, Luisa ha aceptado pero ahora no tengo nada listo!

(Archie) (Riendo) seguro que Annie y la tía se encargaran de todo ahora vamos a ver a Violet para que te de una argollas hermosas que de seguro te gustaran! (viéndolo) te veremos esta noche Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los veré en la noche!

En la mansión mientras en la cocina Annie y Luisa saltaban emocionadas, Dorothy y Patty intentaban hacer reaccionar a la tía que se había casi desmayado al escuchar la nueva noticia de que debía agregar esta nueva boda al festejo de esa noche y del día siguiente. En la habitación de Albert Candy entraba después de tocar la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Al entrar pudo ver a Alyson sentada en el diván junto a la ventana, la imagen que tenia frente a ella era la de una mujer completamente derrotada, allí estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada y las manos juntas en medio de sus rodilla mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar. El corazón de Candy de pronto se había encogido al verla de esa forma, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

(Candy) (Casi susurrando) Alyson?

(Alyson) (Agachando mas la cabeza) ahora no Candy! No creo tener fuerzas para otra bofetada!

(Candy) (Cerrando los ojos) lo lamento Alyson, yo estaba fuera de mi en ese momento!

(Alyson) (Viendo los papeles en la mano de Candy) déjame sola!

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a ella) por que no nos dijiste lo que realmente te había sucedido? Porque no dejaste que Albert volviera de inmediato cuando llegaste tan golpeada a la clínica?

(Alyson) (Llorando en silencio) ya no mas Candy! Por favor!

(Candy) (Abrazándola) llora todo lo que quieras! Eso te hará bien!

(Alyson) (Alejándose) lamento que hayas pensado que entre Terry y yo había algo!

(Candy) (Bajando la cabeza) a veces los impulsos me ganan aunque en el fondo siempre he sabido que ustedes no son más que amigos!

(Alyson) (Tomando los exámenes) no debiste leerlos! Yo no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta decidir lo que haría!

(Candy) (Seria) se lo dirás a Albert?

(Alyson) (Bajando la cabeza) no sé cómo hacerlo! Tú no entiendes lo que ha pasado Candy! Tú no sabes!

(Candy) (Preocupada) no se qué? Que es lo que no entiendo? Dime para poder entender y ayudarte!

(Alyson) (Negando) no puedo Candy, ni yo sé cómo explicarlo!

(Candy) (Seria) debes decírselo a Albert!

(Albert) (En la puerta) decirme que?

Alyson sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Albert en la puerta esperando que alguna de ellas le dijera algo. Candy la abrazo fuertemente antes de salir y dejarla a solas con Albert para que pudieran conversar.

(Candy) (Susurrándole) no tengas miedo, el te entenderá!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo desganada) gracias Candy!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo mientras le susurraba) escúchala primero Albert, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar!

(Albert) (Acercándose) que sucede hayati? Dímelo por favor!

(Alyson) (Respiro profundo para no comenzar a llorar) Albert, tengo mucho que decirte, pero no creo que este sea el momento habib!

(Albert) (Invitándola a sentarse junto a el) dime lo que sea! Tu silencio me ha estado matando todos estos días, por favor confía en mí y dime lo que sea!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) mañana, después de la boda hablaremos te lo prometo!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra su pecho) no me gusta verte llorar tan seguido mi amor! (viéndola a los ojos) pero no voy a presionarte! Esperare hasta mañana como deseas!

(Alyson) (Recostándose en su hombro) solo abrázame habib, solo abrázame!

(Albert) (Cargándola) ven, vamos a descansar un poco antes de la fiesta de esta noche!

Los dos se recostaron en la cama mientras Alyson se abrazaba fuertemente a él buscando protección entre sus brazos. Terry había vuelto después de dar una vuelta en el auto, se sentía lo suficientemente calmado para volver a la mansión, ya había tomado una decisión de lo que debía hacer, sabía que no podía decirle a Albert nada pero dadas las circunstancias estaba seguro que ella misma le contaría todo esa misma noche y como amigo quería estar presente para darle todo su apoyo a los dos. Al llegar subió a su habitación, necesitaba ver a Candy para conversar con ella también, seguramente ella había tenido razón al pensar mal, pues la pose en la que los había encontrado debía haberse visto muy comprometedora pues en la había apretado fuertemente contra su pecho. Al entrar a su habitación vio como Candy corría hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente, por algún motivo Candy comenzó a llorar mientras se apretaba a el que en ese momento no pudo más que rodearla con sus brazos.

(Candy) (Llorando) es horrible Terry! Como es posible que le hayan hecho una cosa así?

(Terry) (Sorprendido) ya te has enterado entonces!

(Candy) (Levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos) quien pudo ser capaz de hacerle eso a Alyson? Porque ella no nos dijo lo que realmente le había pasado? (viéndolo agachar la cabeza) acaso tu sabes quien fue?

(Terry) (Abrazándola fuertemente) nunca, nunca me ocultes nada de lo que pueda pasarte Candy! Yo no sé si resistiría lo mismo que está viviendo Albert en este momento!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Terry! (Sonriendo mientras lo besaba) después de todo lo que hemos pasado durante estos años separados no pienso perderte por ningún motivo, por eso nunca te ocultaría nada! Pero tampoco quiero que tú me ocultes nada Terry! (viéndolo a los ojos) quien ataco a Alyson? Acaso es alguien que conocemos?

(Terry) (Cerrando la puerta) Alyson me confesó que su atacante es Philip Lancaster!

(Candy) (Abriendo los ojos como platos) su hermanastro?

(Terry) (Serio) temo que Albert comenta una locura cuando se entere!

(Candy) ellos están hablando en este momento!

(Terry)(Sorprendido) Albert esta aquí?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) llego cuando Alyson y yo conversábamos! Yo creo que ella le dirá todo esta noche!

(Terry) (Escuchando los autos llegar) la fiesta está por comenzar!

(Candy) (Seria) n0 se si deberíamos continuar con esta fiesta!

(Terry) vamos Candy! Debemos estar atentos en todo momento por si Albert o Alyson deciden salir!

(Candy) (Seria) no vamos a decirles nada a los demás?

(Terry) (Negando) eso les corresponde a ellos hacerlo! Vamos pecosas!

(Candy) (Quejándose) hay! (viendo la cara de preocupación del) no es nada es solo que subí corriendo hace un rato para hablar con Alyson y me dio un calambre en el estomago por lo que descubrí!

(Terry) (Tomándola de la mano) ten más cuidado no me gustaría que te lastimaras por andar corriendo en las escaleras!

Al abrir la puerta los dos se toparon con la carita sonriente de Candy Ann que venía por ellos para que la dejaran bajar a la fiesta, esa era la condición que le había puesto Tom, esa noche debía ser amable con Candy o la mandarían a dormir temprano así que divertida le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa a Candy ofreciéndole la manita para que la acompañara abajo donde ya se escuchaba a todos reír. La fiesta estaba de lo más animada y la pequeña Candy Ann no dejaba de reír mientras daba vueltas y vueltas con Stear quien la tenía parada sobre sus pies mientras bailaban. Candy y Terry sonreían a todos de vez en cuando desviando la mirada hacia las escaleras esperando que Albert o Alyson salieran corriendo en cualquier momento. Grande había sido la sorpresa al ver como Albert y ella bajaba de la mano después de haber logrado dormir un par de horas para tranquilizarse y poder acompañarlos en la fiesta. Después de la cena todos comenzaron a retirarse, Albert había entrado a su estudio seguido por Terry, aun le parecía extraño lo tranquilos que se habían mostrado sus dos amigos después de que el suponía que habían hablado al fin. Tom subía las escaleras con la pequeña Candy Ann en brazos pues el cansancio la había agotado y el necesitaba reposar un poco pues la pierna comenzaba a dolerle, Latifa y Amín se habían retirado y en el salón solo quedaban Candy y Alyson recogiendo un poco los estragos de la fiesta.

(Candy) (Suspirando) hablaste con Albert?

(Alyson) (Negando) aun no Candy!

(Candy) (Asombrada) pero Alyson por que no le dijiste de una vez por todas lo que te está pasando?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar y mañana es un día muy importante para toda la familia así como para Annie y Luisa!

(Candy) (Negando) no debiste esperar más! Debiste contarle a Albert todo lo que te está pasando! Tanta angustia puede hacerle daño a tu embarazo y lo sabes!

(Alyson) (Viéndola) tú lo conoces mejor que yo Candy, dime que reacción tendrá cuando sepa lo que paso?

(Candy) (Seria) él se volverá loco! Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así creo que debes decirle todo porque él se enterara tarde o temprano y es preferible que lo sepa por ti y no por otra persona! (viéndola a la cara) recuerda que Vanessa está enterada de todo y así como quiso provocar una pelea entre tú y yo puede decirle todo eso mismo a Albert!

(Alyson) (Intranquila) lo sé! Es por eso que mañana después de la fiesta hablare con él!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada a su vientre) creo que casi un mes!

(Candy) (Sonriendo aliviada) entonces es de Albert!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) así es!

(Candy) (Seria) y porque lo dices con tanto desanimo?

(Alyson) (Seria) porque en cuanto le diga a Albert lo que paso con Philip y le diga que estoy embarazada el dudara y con muchas razón! (triste) no quiero que el dude de que nuestro hijo es suyo también!

(Candy) (Abrazándola fuertemente) no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a descansar que mañana nos espera un día muy largo!

Las dos subieron las escaleras mientras en el estudio Albert y Terry tomaban un trago mientras conversaban, realmente Terry sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se encontraba su amigo pues claramente podía adivinar que aun no sabía nada pues estaba relativamente tranquilo, después de conversar sin ningún tema en especial Terry lo dejo para subir a dormir. Albert se había quedado solo y después de terminar con algunos papeles que debía firmar se dispuso a ir a dormir, estaba a punto de salir cuando noto un papel que estaba tirado casi bajo su escritorio, con curiosidad lo levanto para comprobar que era una hoja de laboratorio de la clínica de Alyson y al verlo de cerca pudo leer de lo que se trataba, Albert no sabía cómo tomar aquello, de pronto comprendía por qué Alyson se había estado comportando tan extraña, Albert no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un momento quiso subir corriendo a despertarla y llenarla de besos. Como no lo había notado antes, ese cambio de ánimo ahora le parecían tan obvios y claramente podía leerlos en aquel papel, Alyson estaba embarazada y de seguro eso era aquello tan importante que quería decirle después de la boda. Albert se sentía feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado. Quería correr hasta ella y decirle que lo sabía, que no debía esperar más para celebrar esa gran noticia, pero seguramente ella ya tenía planeado como decir celo y no quería estropearle la sorpresa. Después de brindar a solas por su esposa y su hijo subió a su habitación. Sin hacer ruido se dio una ducha y se metió bajo las sabanas junto a ella abrazándola emocionado sin atreverse a decirle nada, simplemente a dormir sintiendo el calor de su esposa y su hijo. Para todos esa noche se hiso nada, de pronto estaban casi listos para partir rumbo a la iglesia, en el departamento de Annie se encontraban las dos flamantes novias acompañadas de la señora Britter, Violet, la tía Elroy y Patty quienes se encargarían de arreglarlas mientras Candy en la mansión intentaba arreglarles la corbata a los novios que parecía que ese día habían amanecido muy nerviosos y no lograban hacerlo bien, Latifa había vestido a la pequeña Candy Ann y le había colocado una de sus joyas en el cabello para darle un toque muy personal según ella. Terry seria el padrino de Anthony y Stear sería el padrino de su hermano Archie, los dos reían divertidos al ver como Anthony dejaba que Albert le compusiera el nudo de la corbata y Candy le daba de manotazos a Archie porque este no dejaba de despeinarse de lo nervioso que estaba.

(Candy) (Seria) Archivald Cornwell si vuelves a pasarte la mano en el cabello voy a amarrártelas a los bolsillos!

(Archie) (Pataleando) ya termia de componer ese moño que estoy nervioso!

(Candy) (Pegándole en la mano) pues entonces deja de estar subiendo la mano a tu cabezota que me interrumpes el moño!

(Terry) (Riendo) será mejor que te quedes tranquilo Archie o Candy realmente te llevara amarrado a la iglesia para que llegues bien arreglado!

(Anthony) (Riendo nervioso) deberías aprender a mí que estoy tranquilo!

(Albert) (Serio) si estas tan tranquilo porque no te quedas quieto y dejas que te termine de arreglar el cuello de la camisa y el moño! (serio) Anthony, te pusiste la camisa al revés?

(Anthony) (Serio) claro que no, mira los botones están (viéndose la camisa) en donde están?

(Albert) (Conteniendo la risa) están de lado dentro porqueta pusiste la camisa al revés, quítatela! (serio) como hiciste para abotonarla por dentro?

(Anthony) (Encogiendo los hombros) no sé, no me di cuenta!

(Archie) (Riendo nervioso) no que estabas muy calmado?

(Anthony) (Serio) bueno, pero yo no llevo preparándome desde hace meses como tú! Yo apenas me entere ayer que hoy me casaría!

(Terry) (Viendo las escaleras) pero que bellas damas!

(Candy Ann) (Modelando coqueta) yo miro bonita vedad?

(Terry) (Sonriéndole) muy bonita princesita!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándose a su cuello) tú da beso a mí?

(Terry) (Riendo) por supuesto peco sita! (dándole un beso en la frente) te ves muy bonita como una princesita! (viendo a Latifa) tu también luces muy hermosa Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) solo estoy haciendo esto porque me siento honrada pero no entiendo porque quieren que yo haga lo mismo que la niña?

(Candy) (Riendo) vamos Latifa, solo tienes que caminar hasta el altar sosteniendo tu ramo de flores, eres la dama de honor de Luisa y yo seré la de Annie! Además te conseguimos un hermoso velo que combina muy bien con el vestido de dama!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) eso sí, pero es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a ir (caminando tiesa) siento que voy a acalambrarme en el camino!

(Candy) (Curiosa) y como preferirías hacerlo? Hay alguna otra forma de caminar frente a la novia?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo feliz) claro! Así como lo hacemos en mi tierra!

Frente a todos Latifa comenzó a dar una danza tradicional de boda, como la que había hecho la odalisca que encamino a Albert y Alyson hasta la habitación la noche de su boda. Albert estaba a punto de reír al ver la cara de todos viendo como Latifa se movía con una soltura envidiable. Desde lo alto de las escaleras Alyson la observaba recordando al igual que Albert aquella noche de bodas que habían tenido. Sonriendo para disimular como se sentía realmente comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

(Alyson) (Acercándose) si baba te viera te azotaría por exhibicionista!

(Latifa) (Riendo) pero baba no está! El se ofreció a llevar a Luisa hasta el altar!

(Alyson) pensé que jali sería quien la llevara al altar!

(Latifa) (Negando) mi jali ira del brazo conmigo! El aun es muy joven para llevar a otra que no sea yo al altar!

(Albert) (Acercándose) pero que celosa eres Latifa! (viéndola a su esposa) te ves hermosa hayati!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) (Gracias) shukran habib! Nos vamos?

(Candy) (Dándole un manotazo a Anthony) en cuanto logre que estos dos dejen de despeinarse!

(Anthony) (Quejándose) hay Candy porque me pegas?

(Candy) porque ya te tenía el cabello listo y te lo revolviste igual que Archie!

(Terry) (Tomándola de la mano) ya pecosa, van a su boda no a una presentación con la reina de Inglaterra! Déjalos tranquilos que están muy nerviosos!

Candy los veía sonriendo pues realmente los dos lucían guapísimos, después de al fin convencer a Candy que no podía hacer nada para que lucieran mejor toda la familia salió de la mansión rumbo a la iglesia. Mientras tanto en el departamento de Annie, la tía Elroy y la señora Britter discutían en el arreglo del cabello de cada una de ellas pues para desgracia de las dos novias que querían ir peinadas a su gusto las dos damas tenían mucho más que opinar que ellas mismas. Violet y Patty trabajaban para mientras en peinarlas sin que las dos damas que discutían se dieran cuenta de ello. Las dos novias se veían realmente radiantes y a pesar de la barriguita de Luisa que ya comenzaba a notarse el vestido que Annie le había ayudado a escoger disimulaba muy bien el vientre y le daba una apariencia dulce a la chica. Justo cuando la tía Elroy y la señora Britter gritaban mas fuerte las dos novias se presentaron ante ellas completamente listas dejándolas con la palabra en la boca. Las dos damas tenían que admitir que a pesar de no haberse salido con la suya las dos lucían hermosamente radiantes. Las dos novias salieron en el auto que habían preparado para llevarlas a la iglesia mientras la tía y las demás damas iban en un auto delante de ellas. Toda la sociedad de Chicago estaba presente en lo que la tía se había encargado de que fuera la boda del año y con la noticia de última hora de que sería el matrimonio de Anthony Brown y su prometida, la iglesia estaba llena de los curiosos que querían estar presentes en el evento social del año. Los novios esperaban nerviosos en el altar a que sus novias llegaran mientras en el auto Amín rezaba por el futuro de las dos jóvenes que se casarían ese día, era algo especial que el viejo musulmán les regalaba como bendición a las dos novias que casi lloraban emocionadas e impacientes por entrar. En la puerta de la iglesia se veía la silueta de los dos caballeros que llevaban del brazo a las dos hermosas novias que parecían ángeles a la vista de los novios que sonreían como tontos cuando el señor Britter y Baba les entregaban la mano de las novias. Mientras los novios se veían a los ojos unos a otros escuchando a lo lejos todo lo que el ministro decía, Albert no podía apartar la mirada de su esposa, imaginando lo hermosa que luciría en unos meses y cuanto deseaba que él y ella estuvieran de pie ante el ministro como sus sobrinos estaban en ese momento. Latifa desde el altar le sonreía a George que sin poder evitarlo la veía fijamente desde que la había visto entrar y desfilar hasta el altar, ya dentro de un mes más ella seria la que entrara vestida de blanco para casarse con él. Alyson veía a las jóvenes novias y son poder evitarlo no podía parar de llorar mientras Albert la había rodeado con un brazo ofreciéndole su pañuelo al verla tan emocionada sin darse cuenta que Vanessa los observaba desde una de las bancas detrás de ellos. Vanessa simplemente sonreía pensando en lo mucho que lograría divertirse en la recepción en cuanto llegaran y le dijera a Albert todo lo que deseaba decirle frente a su esposa, claro sin antes olvidar llamar a Eliza quien aun no estaba enterada que su ex esposo se casaría también ese día, seguramente Eliza y su hermano estarían encantados de presentarse en la recepción de esa tarde, sin llamar la atención comenzó a salir de la iglesia para poder llegar a la recepción antes de que notaran su presencia. Divertida tomo el teléfono para llamar a Eliza y a su hermano. Dentro de la iglesia el ministro al fin había terminado.

(Archie) (Colocándole el anillo) Annie Britter, cuando te conocí nunca pensé que llegarías a convertirte la mujer de mi vida y ahora que al fin estamos aquí frente al ministro solo puedo decirte que me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo al convertirte en mi esposa, te amo flaquita!

(Annie) (Llorando mientras le colocaba el anillo) Archivald siempre has sido el hombre ideal para mí, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo al estar aquí en el altar aceptando ser tu esposa, porque no hay otra forma en la que yo podría llegar a ser más feliz que el estar en tus brazos compartiendo contigo cada día de nuestras vidas! Te amo flaquito!

(Anthony) (Colocándole el anillo) Luisa, a pesar de que nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, nunca imagine lo feliz que llegaría a ser a tu lado, eres la otra parte de mí y sin ti a mi lado jamás estaría completo. Eres el verdadero amor de mi vida y nunca quiero alejarme de ti! Te amo y siempre voy a amarte!

(Luisa) (Llorando) Anthony, tu eres el gran amor de mi vida, y al estar aquí frente a ti uniendo mi vida a la tuya, se que el cielo si existe porque lo encontré al estar entre tus brazos! Tú eres parte de mí así como yo soy parte de ti y nunca más quiero estar lejos de ti! Te amo más de lo que nunca pensé poder amar!

Después de escuchar los votos de los novios y de que el ministro diera la bendición todos salieron rumbo a la mansión. Los jardines estaban finamente adornados y las mesas elegantemente arregladas, la señora Elroy no había dejado nada fuera de lugar y se sentía dichosa de ver como sus sobrinos bailaban con sus ahora esposas. Albert bailaba con la pequeña Candy Ann mientras Alyson conversaba con baba mientras los veía desde la mesa. Candy volvía de la casa después de haber ido por un abrigo para la pequeña pues el clima estaba un poco frio para ella, Terry caminaba hacia ella y sin darle tiempo la tomo de un brazo para que lo acompañara.

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Terry que sucede?

(Terry) (Serio) en la iglesia me pareció ver a Vanessa!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) tú crees que se atreva a venir a la recepción?

(Terry) (Serio) no sé si Philip se atreva pero seguramente Eliza si se atreverá en cuanto se entere que Anthony se caso con Luisa el día de hoy! Iré a la entrada a ver que los de seguridad no dejen pasar a ninguno de la familia Lancaster!

(Candy) (Preocupada) yo veré si encuentro a Vanessa o a Eliza entre los invitados!

(Terry) (Dándole un beso) te veré en unos minutos pecosa!

Alyson estaba aun sentada viendo como su madre bailaba divertida con el juez quien últimamente parecía casi vivir en el departamento pues la visitaba todos los días, estaba tan distraída que al escuchar la voz de Vanessa a sus espaldas había sentido que la piel se le erizaba completa. Al voltear se topo con la sonrisa descarada de su hermanastra que la veía divertida al ver el miedo que reflejaba la mirada de Alyson.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) como estas Alyson? Veo que aun no te has atrevido a decirles a Albert y a su tía lo que has estado haciendo!

(Alyson) (Seria) por que no me dejas en paz Vanessa? Creo que ya ha sido suficiente con todo lo que me han hecho no te parece?

(Vanessa) (Seria) no, no me parece! No puedo dejarte en paz hasta verte lejos de aquí y lejos de mi prometido!

(Alyson) Albert no es nada tuyo, el es mi esposo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tal vez, pero no creo que por mucho tiempo! (viéndola a los ojos) por que hoy mismo el y toda la gente que está aquí sabrá la clase de mujer con la que él se caso y lo que Philip y tu han estado haciendo!

(Alyson) yo no he hecho nada con él! No tengo nada que ver con él ni contigo!

(Candy) (Acercándose) Vanessa qué bueno que te veo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Candy!

(Candy) (Tomándola del brazo) me gustaría conversar contigo de lo que me dijiste ayer en la tienda! (viendo a Alyson indiferente) necesito unos cuantos detalles más antes de hablar con Albert!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso crees que voy a caer en tu trampa y creer que tu estas dispuesta a decirle a William que esta mujer…

(Terry) (Detrás de ellas) ni se le ocurra decir una palabra más de la dama o de mi esposa porque soy capaz de olvidar que es usted una mujer y la sacaría de aquí como lo que se merece!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo que tu le haría caso a mi esposo Vanessa por que el aun no sabe todas las barbaridades que me dijiste de él y de su suegra ayer! (tapándose la boca inocente) hay, creo que se me escapo!

(Terry) (Tomándola del brazo) permítame acompañarla hasta la salida señorita! No me gustaría que se topara con alguien indebido en su camino a la calle!

(Vanessa) (Seria) veo que ya convenciste a estos dos de que eres una víctima nuestra una vez más! (viéndolos) no pensé que fueran tan tontos para creer las mentiras de esta!

(Candy) (Seria) tu no fuiste invitada a la fiesta y si Albert te ve no va a tener ninguna consideración contigo! Sera mejor que te vayas!

(Alyson) por favor Vanessa, vete y déjame en paz!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no lo hare hasta que logre hablar con William y decirle todo!

(Alyson) (Seria) no te preocupes Vanessa! Yo misma se lo diré!

(Albert) (Acercándose) que haces aquí Vanessa? No recuerdo que la tía Elroy te haya invitado!

(Vanessa) yo vine a hablar contigo William!

(Candy) pero ella ya se va!

(Albert) (Serio) cualquier cosa que quieras decirme no me interesa! Creí que había sido claro cuando le había dicho a tu padre y a ti que no los quería en mi casa molestando a mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no vine a molestar a tu esposa! Simplemente vine a conversar contigo de algo que seguramente va interesarte querido!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) Albert, porque no llevas a Alyson a tomar algo creo que se ve un poco pálida!

(Vanessa) tenemos que hablar William!

(Albert) (Serio) será en otro momento, porque ahora mí esposa necesitada mi atención!

Mientras Albert comenzaba a alejarse Vanessa intento ir detrás de él para decirle todo lo que tenía planeado decirle ese mismo día. Estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando vio como Candy se ponía en su camino mientras Terry la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

(Candy) (Seria) no puedes dar un paso más Vanessa! Albert te pidió que te fueras por que no tiene tiempo para tus chismes!

(Terry) (Tomándola del brazo) ahora vuelvo pecosa, voy a llevar a la dama hasta su auto!

Sin dejar que Vanessa dijera nada mas Terry comenzó a caminar llevándola firmemente del brazo, se sentía molesto de saber que ella era la que había estado poniendo ideas en Candy insinuando que él y Alyson tenían algo. Se sentía furioso de ver el descaro que Vanessa había tenido de presentarse en la mansión después de todo lo que su hermano se había atrevido a hacer con Alyson y Albert. Además de que había intentado poner dudas en Candy y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera de rabia. Al llegar junto al auto de Vanessa, Terry tiro fuertemente del brazo de Vanessa obligándola a verlo de frente y con la mirada más dura que podía se le acerco hasta casi tocar su nariz con la de ella.

(Terry) (Ronco) no intente nada en contra de mi esposa y mis amigos por que no sabe de lo que sería capaz por ellos!

(Vanessa) (Divertida) vaya, realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres Terrence!

Sin decir nada más y ante el asombro de Terry, Vanessa se abalanzo encima de el besándolo descarada. Los ojos de Terry pasaron de asombro a ira al ver que ella se había casi colgado de su cuello. Sin mucho esfuerzo zafó el agarre de Vanessa haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo sentada frente a Terry que ante la mirada incrédula de ella escupió a un lado con mueca de asco y después de verla con desprecio se alejo rumbo a la mansión mientras uno de los guardias al que Terry había llamado, corría hacia ella para asegurarse que subiera a su auto y se fuera. Terry volvió a la fiesta para despedir a los novios que ya estaban listos para irse. Candy saltaba emocionada mientras Terry había llegado junto a ella y la abrazaba mientras todos despedían a los novios, Archie y Annie irían a Italia y Anthony y Luisa a Escocia pues pasarían un par de semanas en la villa de Terry que se las había ofrecido al escuchar que no tenían nada preparado para su luna de miel. Eran casi las doce cuando todos los invitados se habían retirado, la tía Elroy agotada había ido a descansar mientras toda la mansión iba quedándose en silencio Albert subía a su habitación en donde Alyson lo esperaba para darle la sorpresa que el tanto esperaba escuchar de sus labios. En el salón de la mansión aun se encontraban reunidos Candy, Terry, Latifa, Stear y Patty que dormirían esa noche en la mansión. Comentaban divertidos todos los acontecimientos del día mientras Albert entraba a su habitación para encontrar a Alyson que caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la conversación que había dejado pendiente con Albert la noche anterior. Albert al verla tan nerviosa sonrió al imaginar la sorpresa que ella estaba preparándose para darle. En silencio se sentó en la cama mientras ella lo veía con una mirada que de pronto le provoco un estremecimiento en el estomago pues los ojos de Alyson estaban opacos y angustiados, tal vez ella no estaba lista para tener un hijo y era eso lo que iba a decirle.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) ahora si estoy lista para que hablemos habib!

(Albert) (Preocupado) por que estas tan angustiada? Qué es eso tan grave que quieres decirme?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos un segundo) hoy voy a decirte que fue lo que me paso el día que viajaste a Nueva York!

(Albert) (Serio) si te hace tanto daño hablar del asalto entonces…..

(Alyson) (Estrujando las manos lo interrumpió) nadie me asalto Albert, todo fue un invento porque no sabía cómo decirte lo que había pasado!

(Albert) (Tomándole las manos) eso lo presentía desde que lo dijiste, por favor dime qué fue lo que paso! No me ocultes nada!

(Alyson) (Conteniéndose lo más posible) perdóname Albert! (agachando la cabeza) perdóname por favor!

(Albert) (Serio) pero no entiendo que eso que debo perdonarte! (desesperado) dime qué fue lo que paso? Porque estas así?

(Alyson) (Estrujando sus manos) yo no sé como paso Albert, no entiendo como paso!

(Albert) (Serio) por favor Alyson, dime de una vez que fue lo que te paso?

(Alyson) (Llorando desesperada) me violó Albert! Lo siento, no sabía como decírtelo Albert perdóname!

(Albert) (Asombrado al verla llorar histérica) Alyson!

Albert al verla llorar tan desesperada no sabía cómo debía actuar, había presentido todo ese tiempo que ella le ocultaba algo, pero no había imaginado la seriedad de lo que había sucedido realmente con ella. Albert se levanto de donde estaban y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando controlas todo lo que comenzaba a sentir. Se sentía furioso ante la situación que estaba viviendo, tenía ganas de tomarla de los brazos y sacudirla fuertemente por no haberle dicho lo que había sucedido. Sentía deseos de golpearse el mismo por no haberle hecho caso a lo que su corazón le gritaba que debía hacer en cuanto se había enterado que la habían golpeado para asaltarla cuando realmente la habían golpeado para hacerle un daño más grave. Caminaba frente a ella que seguía llorando sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, mientras el comenzaba a reprimir las lagrimas de impotencia que sentía a punto de salir. Sentía rabia, dolor y cólera por toda aquella situación que le había caído como un enorme balde de agua fría. Quería gritar con toda sus fuerzas para sacar un poco la rabia y frustración que sentía al saber lo que le había sucedido a su esposa mientras ella se estremecía en llanto esperando que el reaccionara y le reclamara el haberle ocultado la verdad. Albert se fue acercando lentamente, sabía que la situación era más grave aun pues ella no se había atrevido a levantar la mirada y verlo de frente. En silencio se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente provocando que Alyson comenzara a llorar desesperada mientras el lloraba en silencio y la sostenía entre sus brazos. Después de un largo rato Alyson se alejo de él para ponerse de pie, sabía que lo que aun tenía que decirle no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos. Albert la vio caminar nerviosa hacia la ventana, sabía que la pregunta que debía hacerle no era nada fácil. Pero tenía que saber, no podía quedarse con esa duda.

(Albert) (Detrás de ella) quien fue?

Alyson cerró los ojos, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento, había llegado el momento decisivo. Era hora de contar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Sin poder verle la cara comenzó a narrar paso por paso lo que había sucedido. Como había recibido un mensaje supuestamente de él, como había llegado al departamento y se había quedado dormida para despertar y descubrir horrorizada que quien estaba allí era Philip y no Albert. Y después de tomar aire, le relato lo que había sucedido después del golpe que Philip le había dado y como había despertado para descubrirse desnuda en la cama mientras Philip la observaba. Con la cabeza baja le relato todo lo que Philip le había dicho antes de dejarla sola en aquel departamento sin darse cuenta que Albert estaba detrás de ella apretando los puños con la mandíbula totalmente tensa. Momentos después de terminar su relato Alyson sentada en el diván con la cabeza agachada observaba como Albert caminaba de un lugar a otro sin dirigirle la palabra, podía sentir con cada vuelta que el daba en la habitación que él se distanciaba de ella paso a paso. De pronto Albert se detuvo, la veía de una forma extraña que por un momento sintió que le helaba todo el cuerpo, Albert camino hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros la hiso que se pusiera de pie, sin decir nada la abrazo fuertemente mientras le hablaba con la misma voz tranquilizadora que siempre lo hacía. Por un momento sintió que lo que estaba a punto de hacer terminaría con esa calma que el intentaba transmitirle, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y era el momento de decirlo todo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la veía dulcemente a la cara.

(Albert) (Intentando parecer sereno) todo saldrá bien hayati!

(Alyson) (Reprimiendo las lágrimas) estoy embarazada Albert!

(Albert) (Estremeciéndose completo) lo sé!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) lo sabías!

(Albert) (Sin pensar) es mío?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si Albert, es tuyo!

(Albert) (Serio) todo saldrá bien! (tomándola en brazos) creo que deberías acostarte y descansar, yo iré abajo a darle las buenas noches a todos y volveré lo antes posible!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo caminar a la puerta) Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo desganado) todo estará bien Alyson, descansa!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo desesperada) tengo miedo! Albert, Philip sabe lo de nuestro matrimonio y que no es válido aquí! Si Philip se entera de mi embarazo les dirá a todos que nuestro matrimonio no es válido y lo sucedió entre él y yo!

(Albert) (Viéndola a la cara) estás segura de lo que él te hiso? (esperanzado) Dices que estabas inconsciente y que no puedes recordarlo! No sería posible que el te haya mentido?

(Alyson) (Negando) no lo sé! Todo el cuerpo me dolía por los golpes cuando desperté y tenia marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo! El me advirtió que no encontraría pruebas de lo que me había hecho y tenía razón! (bajando la cabeza) los exámenes salieron negativos Albert no tengo manera de probar que él abuso de mi!

(Albert) (Viéndola tan angustiada) que es lo que recuerdas? Algo tienes que recordar!

(Alyson) (Atormentada) no recuerdo más de lo que te he dicho! No puedo recordar nada mas, por favor no me preguntes más!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) por que no me lo dijiste? Porque callaste hasta ahora?

(Alyson) (Abrazándose a si misma) perdóname por favor!

(Albert) (Con rabia en los ojos) maldito Philip! Porque diablos no me lo dijiste en cuanto volví? (con lagrimas en los ojos) porque me ocultaste algo tan grave?

(Alyson) (Cayendo al suelo) perdóname Albert, no sabía cómo decírtelo!

(Albert) (Levantándola en brazos) no llores mas, no te hace bien llorar ahora! (viéndole el vientre) yo voy a solucionar todo! (alejándose) yo me encargare de todo hayati!

Sin dejarla decir nada Albert salió de la habitación, llevaba la mirada llena de odio y los puños aun apretados. Necesitaba arreglar cuentas con Philip y necesitaba hacerlo antes de que la cabeza le reventara y la ira que sentía en ese momento fuera reemplazada por cordura, necesitaba como nunca darle rienda suelta a la locura que lo atormentaba desde que había escuchado la historia que su esposa acababa de relatarle. Terry estaba pendiente de las escaleras cuando lo vio bajar con la mirada completamente ennegrecida de rabia y sin decir nada dejo a todos en el salón y salió detrás de Albert antes que llegara a cometer una locura.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 46: **Confesiones o Engaños?**

Yajaira 


	46. Chapter 46

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 46**

**Confesiones o Engaños?**

Albert salió de la mansión a toda prisa apenas dándole tiempo a Terry de subir al auto para ir con el, sin decir nada encendió el motor y salió a todo lo que daba el auto. Manejaba a toda velocidad sin decir una palabra mientras Terry esperaba la oportunidad para comenzar una conversación que tranquilizara a su amigo antes de que los dos se accidentaran por la velocidad a la que iban. En la mansión Candy se disculpo con los demás dejando en el salón a Latifa acompañada de Patty y Stear quienes no entendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo pues Albert y Terry no habían vuelto a entrar y habían escuchado el rechinar de las llantas al salir el auto de Albert a toda prisa. Latifa no podía más que sonreír disimulando la curiosidad que tenia por saber que tanto era lo que pasaba. Candy subió hasta la habitación de Alyson y después de tocar entro para verla sentada en medio de la cama agotada emocionalmente y en silencio, Candy entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si para luego sentarse a conversar con Alyson quien parecía necesitar compañía.

(Candy) (Preocupada) te encuentras bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Cansada) se lo dije Candy! Se lo dije todo!

(Candy) (Seria) fue por eso que el salió de la mansión corriendo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) fue a buscar a Philip, estoy segura!

(Candy) (Tranquilizándola) no te preocupes Terry se fue con él!

(Alyson) (Triste) el duda, Candy! El duda que nuestro hijo sea suyo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) eso te dijo?

(Alyson) (Negando) no hacía falta Candy! Sus ojos lo dijeron por el!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) debió ser la impresión de las noticias que le diste! Estoy segura que el confía en tu palabra y aun si el niño no fuera suyo el lo querría igual porque es tuyo y te ama!

(Alyson) (Triste) pero eso no es lo que yo quiero Candy! Yo quiero que el este seguro de que el bebe es su hijo y lo ame como tal no solo porque es mío si no porque es nuestro!

(Candy) (Preocupada) ya no llores mas Alyson, eso no les hará bien ni a ti ni al bebé!

(Latifa) (Tocando a la puerta) Najda! Puedo pasar?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) Latifa! No le digas nada Candy, no quiero que Latifa sepa de esto aun o le dirá a baba y todo se pondrá peor!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) adelante Latifa!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) que pasa por que no han bajado a la reunión? (viendo los ojos rojos de Alyson) que te paso Najda? Acaso peleaste con Albert? Es por eso que él salió de aquí tan a prisa?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no Latifa, Albert y yo no hemos peleado! Es solo que estoy un poco sentimental por lo de la boda de hoy!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) creo que la ceremonia la conmovió mucho!

(Latifa) (Seria) que paso Najda? Tu nunca lloras por cosas así!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) es que estoy un poco sensible eso es todo!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) estas enferma Najda?

(Alyson) (Negando) estoy embarazada Latifa! (llorando) eso es lo que me pasa!

(Latifa) (Emocionada) Najda pero esa es una buena noticia!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo forzada) lo sé Latifa, pero no puedo parar de llorar!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) creo que está un poquito hormonal!

(Latifa) (Riendo) pero esto es para celebrar no para llorar ayuni! (querida)

(Candy) (Levantándose) yo creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy! Alyson se ve cansada!

(Latifa) (Riendo) quieres que me quede contigo hasta que vuelva Albert?

(Alyson) (Negando) no te preocupes Latifa, solo me daré un baño y dormiré!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) que alegría Najda, por eso Albert salió corriendo, seguro fue a comprar un regalo para su hijo!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) claro, Albert debe estar como loco buscando una tienda ahora mismo! Qué te parece si vamos a acompañar a Patty y Stear mientras Alyson descansa!

(Latifa) (Feliz) que duermas bien Najda!

(Candy) si necesitas algo avísanos!

(Alyson) gracias chicas!

Candy saco a Latifa de la habitación mientras Alyson se preparaba para intentar descansar. Mientras tanto en el auto Albert conducía estrujando el volante con fuerza mientras Terry se limitaba a observarlo. Llevaban mas de media hora conduciendo sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a los limites de la ciudad, Albert bajo del auto y camino hasta la orilla del precipicio, estaban en una montaña en las afueras de la ciudad, Terry bajo del auto detrás de Albert, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera y temía que cometiera una locura en cualquier momento, camino hacia donde estaba Albert quien de pronto cayó de rodillas gritando furioso mientras dejaba que las lagrimas de rabia y desesperación que había contenido salieran libres. Terry se estremeció al ver a su amigo en aquel estado, llego hasta donde Albert estaba arrodillado y puso una mano en su hombro, quería demostrarle que lo apoyaba y que podía contar con él.

(Terry) (Agachándose para verlo a la cara) tómalo con calma Albert! Necesitas pensar bien las cosas!

(Albert) (Desanimado) ya lo sabías?

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) me entere ayer antes de la fiesta de despedida que hubo en la mansión!

(Albert) (Confundido) como es posible que no me haya dicho nada desde antes? Como pudo estar tan sonriente ayer en la fiesta con toda la angustia que tenia por dentro?

(Terry) (Serio) no me preguntes lo que no puedo contestarte!

(Albert) (Levantándose) voy a buscar a ese malnacido! Philip va tener que responderme por la canallada que ha hecho!

(Terry) (Deteniéndolo) cálmate Albert, no debes apresurarte en este momento! Piensa en cómo dejaste a tu mujer en casa!

(Albert) (Bajando la cabeza) no sé cómo actuar frente a ella Terry! (con furia) Lo único que me provoca en este momento es matar a golpes a ese desgraciado!

(Terry) (Deteniéndolo) primero debes calmarte!

(Albert) (Histérico) como me pides que me calme cuando acabo de enterarme que ese maldito violo a mi esposa? Estoy que muero de furia Terry!

(Terry) (Abrazándolo) precisamente por eso hermano! Tienes que ser fuerte y calmarte antes de enfrentarte a él o todos vamos a lamentarlo! No puedes darte el lujo de cometer una locura en este momento! Piensa en ella!

(Albert) (Desanimado) ella! No hago más que pensar en ella y me duele, me duele lo que ella sufre en este momento!

(Terry) vamos, te invito a tomar algo para que podamos conversar y pensar en lo que debes hacer!

(Albert) (Entregándole las llaves) conduce tú, porque yo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer tras el volante!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ya verás que mañana pensaras con más claridad las cosas y en lo que decidas hacer no dudes que todos estaremos detrás apoyándolos!

Sin decir más Albert entro al auto, no sabía que mas hacer si lo único que deseaba era ir a buscar a Philip y matarlo a golpes o por lo menos golpearlo hasta que la rabia que sentía desapareciera. Terry condujo el auto hasta un pequeño y discreto restaurant en donde pudieran conversar sin ser molestados, realmente podía ver el estado de desesperación en el que se encontraba su amigo y si el mismo había sentido deseos de ir a buscar a Philip cuando se había enterado no podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de su amigo. Al bajar de nuevo al salón Candy y Latifa no encontraron a Stear y Patty quienes ya se habían retirado a dormir, sin más remedio Latifa invito a Candy a tomar una buena taza de té marroquí para celebrar la noticia que Alyson le había dado.

(Latifa) (Feliz) al fin Najda será mama y tendrá una hermosa familia!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) si Latifa pero no digas nada que nadie puede enterarse aun!

(Latifa) (Confundida) pero si ya Albert lo saber! Porque no podemos decírselo al resto de la familia?

(Candy) (Seria) porque seguramente ellos quieren darles la sorpresa a todos y aun no sabemos que tienen planeado!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) que es lo que pasa Candy?

(Candy) (Seria) que pasa de qué?

(Latifa) (Sentándose frente a ella) que es lo que Najda y tú me están ocultando?

(Candy) (Nerviosa) ocultando? (intentando reír relajada) no inventes Latifa, no te ocultamos nada!

(Latifa) (Seria) a ti tal vez no te conozco muy bien pero a Najda si y sé que algo me está ocultando y tu sabes de qué se trata!

(Candy Ann) (Entrando arrastrando su cobija) Candy tengo seb!

(Candy) (Sonriendo aliviada) que es lo que tienes?

(Candy Ann) (Adormitada y molesta) tengo seb, dame abua!

(Latifa) (Viendo como Candy casi corría hacia ella) dale un poco de té y veras que pronto se queda dormida!

(Candy) (Cargándola) quieres te nena?

(Candy Ann) (Acurrucándose entre sus brazos) ajam!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) toma dale un poco!

(Candy Ann) (Terminándose el te) yo no tuve fueño yo quiero con tu!

(Candy) (Riendo aliviada) se dice yo quiero contigo!

(Candy Ann) (Bajándose) yo quere jugar contutigo!

(Latifa) (Seria) te salvo la niña por ahora Candy, ya mañana hablaremos!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándola) tifa tu seña mi a move el bote!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) que?

(Candy) (Riendo) perdona Latifa, es que así dice la película que Terry le regalo!

Candy Ann comenzó a cantar la canción mientras se movía toda de una forma que simplemente las hiso reír al verla imitar a los animales de Madagascar la película que Terry le había regalado. Las tres pasaron divertidas por largo rato intentando seguir el ritmo que la pequeña llevaba, Candy se sentía más aliviada por la ayuda que inocentemente la pequeña Candy Ann le había dado sin saberlo. Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Candy al fin salía de la biblioteca llevando a la pequeña en brazos mientras Latifa llevaba la cobijita cuando la puerta se abrió y Terry entro llevando a Albert casi inconsciente sobre el hombro. Sin decir nada paso de largo y subió las escaleras para llevar al rubio hasta su habitación, lo había invitado a tomar unos tragos pero había terminado por dejarlo beber todo lo que quisiera para evitar que fuera a buscar a Philip esa noche, al entrar a la habitación encontró a Alyson sentada junto a la ventana preocupada por su esposo, al ver a Terry entrar llevándolo sobre el hombro corrió a ver qué había pasado, Terry lo coloco sobre la cama y le ayudo a acomodarlo, sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Alyson le quito los zapatos y con dificultad logro ponerle el piyama para después sentarse junto a el mientras lo veía en silencio. Ahora podía ver lo que tanto temía, Albert debía sentirse tan mal como ella se sentía al saber lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que se despertara más despejado para conversar con calma.

(Latifa) (Acercándose a Terry preocupada) que paso Terry? Por que vino Albert así?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no pasa nada Latifa, Albert y yo solo fuimos a tomar unos tragos para celebrar!

(Latifa) (Seria) pues vaya manera de celebrar la que tienen ustedes! Hasta mañana Terry!

(Terry) (Entrando a su habitación) hasta mañana Latifa!

(Candy) (Al verlo cerrar la puerta) que paso Terry? Porque Albert vino tan borracho?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) o era eso o dejarlo ir como loco a buscar a Philip!

(Candy) (Preocupada) el está muy mal?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) está muy afectado pecosa!

(Candy) (Apretándose el vientre) uufff!

(Terry) (Preocupado) que pasa pecosa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo adolorida) nada, es solo que estuve moviendo el bote con Candy Ann y Latifa!

(Terry) (Serio) no creo que sea por eso! Has estado quejándote de dolor en el vientre desde hace días! (llevándola en brazos a la cama) no quiero que te sientas mal así que mañana te harás unos exámenes en la clínica para ver qué sucede!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) si papa, como usted diga!

(Terry) (Pícaro) no me provoque jovencita o tendré que castigarla y usted conoce mis castigos!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) huy que miedo!

(Terry) (Besándola) no me hagas torturarte jovencita!

(Candy) (Quejándose) hay!

(Terry) (Serio) mañana mismo sin falta pecosa!

(Candy) (Seria) está bien Terry no te preocupes que lo que menos quiero es enfermarme ahora que tenemos este problemas tan grande con Albert!

Terry se acomodo junto a Candy abrazándola hasta que poco a poco agotados se fueron quedando dormidos. Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando Albert abrió los ojos, se sentía aun mareado por todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior, aun no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de tomar tanto y al voltear a ver a su lado Alyson dormía profundamente, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza que a él le dolía y lo hacía sentir una terrible ira por dentro. Lentamente se levanto y se dio una ducha, necesitaba salir antes que ella despertara pues aun tenía pendiente el encuentro con Philip y no quería que nadie lo detuviera. Después de darse una ducha fría bajo para salir a buscar y ajustar cuentas con Philip. No había llegado a la puerta cuando Terry y Stear le salieron al encuentro, los dos le sonreían maliciosos pues Terry le había explicado a Stear parte del problemas sin revelar la verdad para que le ayudara a evitar que Albert cometiera una locura. Albert respiro profundo al ver a su sobrino y a su mejor amigo tapándole el paso.

(Stear) (Sonriendo) buenos días Albert, vas a salir?

(Albert) (Serio) si tengo que salir! Buenos días!

(Terry) (Parándose frente a el) Stear y yo te esperábamos para ir a montar un rato al club!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) es para que te relajes un poco Albert! Anoche saliste de aquí muy alterado, sucedió algo?

(Albert) (Serio) déjenme pasar chicos llegare tarde!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a la cara) vamos a montar Albert, así te despejaras un poco y luego hablaremos!

(Albert) (Viéndolos tan decididos a no dejarlo pasar) está bien, vamos a montar pero luego debo ir a cumplir con un compromiso muy importante!

(Terry) lo sé! (serio) Iré contigo!

Los tres salieron de la mansión rumbo al club, realmente Albert había aceptado la propuesta pues tenía la esperanza de que Philip se presentara como sabia que lo hacía desde que le habían retirado la licencia y no podía trabajar en espera aun de que el juez le levantara la suspensión. Terry sabía que existía esa posibilidad pero estando con Stear y con el seguramente las cosas no pasarían a mayores. Después de un par de horas Albert vio de lejos lo que tanto había estado buscando sin que Terry y Stear se dieran cuenta, rumbo a las caballerizas iba Philip montado en su caballo listo para guardarlo, esa era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Sin mucho ánimo le pidió a los muchachos que fueran a guardar los caballos pues después de lo mucho que había bebido anoche necesitaba desayunar. Terry y Stear no habían visto a Philip aun por lo que sin problemas accedieron a ir a guardar sus caballos para desayunar en el club. La caballeriza estaba vacía, solo Philip quien acababa de guardar su caballo mientras Vanessa y Eliza lo observaban estaban en aquel lugar, al llegar a la entrada Terry y Stear vieron como Albert saltaba de su caballo y corría con el puño cerrado hasta donde estaba Philip, Eliza y Vanessa vieron asombradas como Albert se acercaba a ellas y antes de que Philip pudiera ver sus intenciones el puño de Albert se estrello contra su rostro lanzándolo de espaldas sobre el heno. Terry y Stear bajaron a prisa de sus caballos viendo como Philip aturdido intentaba levantarse pero Albert ya estaba sobre el lanzando puñetazos a su rostro mientras con una mano lo sostenía de la camisa. Eliza y Vanessa gritaban asustadas al ver como Philip apenas lograba cubrirse la cara con los brazos mientras Albert seguía lanzando puñetazos. Stear y Terry sabían que si no detenían a Albert podía llegar a matar a Philip a golpes y si alguien del club los descubría todo el asunto estaría en boca de todos. Philip logro cubrirse el rostro y empujar a Albert de una patada pero este se levanto casi de inmediato y se había abalanzado de nuevo contra Philip quien una vez más se veía bajo el ataque de los puños de Albert.

(Eliza) (Histérica) suéltalo tío! Ya déjalo!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada ante la fuerza del rubio) William déjalo en paz!

(Philip) (Apenas) que diablos te sucede William? Porque me atacas?

(Albert) (Agarrándolo de la camisa) te parece poco lo que le has hecho a mi esposa?

(Philip) (Sonriendo descarado) a era por eso! Veo que al fin te has enterado de todo!

(Albert) (Golpeándolo) como fuiste capaz de hacerle esa cochinada a ella!

(Terry) (Sosteniendo a Albert) ya basta Albert ya déjalo!

(Stear) (Sosteniendo a Philip) ya basta por favor!

(Albert) (Viendo como Philip reía divertido) suéltame Terry, déjame que lo mate!

(Philip) (Sarcástico) matarme por qué? Por ser el amante de Alyson?

(Albert) (Intentando zafarse) por abusar de ella imbécil!

(Philip) (Riendo) abusar? Y quien te dijo que yo había abusado de ella? (viéndolo desafiante) acaso ella te dijo esa mentira?

(Vanessa) (Enfurecida) como es capaz que esa descarada este acusando a Philip cuando ella misma es la que lo ha estado buscando todo este tiempo!

(Albert) (Furioso) mienten! Este bastardo abuso de ella! Yo lo sé todo!

(Philip) (Serio) pues no todo! Porque la verdad es que Alyson y yo nos hemos estado viendo desde que ella volvió! (desafiante) ella es mi amante y ahora seguramente tiene miedo de admitirlo frente a ti y se invento el cuento ese de la violación!

(Albert) (Sintiendo que Terry lo soltaba) eres un mentiroso! (golpeándolo de nuevo) eres un malnacido!

(Philip) (Riendo) pégame todo lo que quieras William pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que tu esposa fue mi mujer y lo disfruto como nunca antes lo había hecho! (viendo la furia en los ojos de Albert) no sabes cuánto me encanta verla retorcerse gimiendo de placer entre mis brazos porque esta no ha sido ni la primera ni la última vez que hemos estado juntos! (desafiante) ella es mi amante, es mi mujer y le gusta ser mía!

(Albert) (Golpeándolo) mientes! Si ella fuera tu mujer no la hubieras golpeado de la forma que lo hiciste para abusar de ella!

(Philip) (Zafándose de el) yo no la nunca golpee!

(Terry) (Serio) no mientas! Yo vi como la dejaste y en qué estado se encontraba!

(Philip) (Serio) no tengo idea de lo que me hablan! Alyson y yo hemos tenido encuentros íntimos desde hace mucho y nunca le he puesto una mano encima para golpearla! (sonriendo descarado) claro que para otras cosas si!

(Albert) (Furioso) mientes!

(Vanessa) (Poniéndose en medio de los dos) por que no mejor vas con la descarada de Alyson y le preguntas en su cara si no es verdad lo que Philip te ha dicho!

(Albert) porque yo no voy a confiar en la palabra de un imbécil para desconfiar de ella!

(Eliza) (Molesta) y porque no Si Philip solamente te ha dicho la verdad!

(Terry) cállate Eliza que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar mal de nadie!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) acaso debo callar lo que se? Ella es más zorra de lo que ustedes creen que soy yo porque yo nunca me atrevería a meterme con mi hermano!

(Albert) (Furioso) eres una…

(Vanessa) una qué? No ofendas a Eliza cuando tu mujer es la única zorra en todo esto!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) tengo fotos muy buenas de Alyson y yo por si se te antoja verlas! Puedo asegurarte que ella disfruta estando conmigo aun cuando te ha dicho que la obligue!

(Stear) (Dándole un golpe en el estomago) no te permito que hables así de una dama en mi presencia!

(Terry) (Sosteniendo a Albert) déjalo Stear, esa basura no vale la pena! Vámonos Albert! (jalándolo) déjalo ya Albert, no vale la pena quedarse a escuchar la sarta de mentiras que dicen!

(Stear) (Ayudando a Terry) es verdad Albert! Estos están de acuerdo y solo quieren molestarte y ponerte en mal con tu esposa, ella no sería capaz de hacer las cosas que dicen!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) nos veremos luego William!

Albert se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresurado, se sentía peor de cómo pensó se sentiría después de darle unos golpes a Philip, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa y darse un baño para relajar toda la tensión que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Stear se sentía confundido, Terry no le había dicho casi nada de lo que él había escuchado en aquella caballeriza y lo único que podía comprender era que Alyson era el centro de toda aquella discusión y golpes que había presenciado. No se atrevía a preguntar nada pues temía que Albert volviera a alterarse pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que realmente había sucedido y porque era que Albert estaba tan fuera de sí como nunca antes lo había visto. En las caballerizas al verlos salir Philip se dejo caer al suelo escupiendo sangre, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer frente a Albert y sus acompañantes pero ahora tosía fuertemente mientras seguía escupiendo sangre mientras Eliza corría con una pañuelo mojado y Vanessa lo atendía mientras sonreía al ver que su hermano había logrado plantar la duda en Albert por que la mirada de Albert al salir era diferente a la que tenia al llegar y seguramente no tardaría en reclamarle a Alyson la supuesta infidelidad que había cometido con su hermano. Tenía que admitir que Philip había salido más útil de lo que ella misma había esperado. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para seguir con su venganza. William Andley se arrepentiría toda la vida el haberla dejado plantada por irse con la estúpida de Alyson y ella no se detendría hasta lograr verlos destruidos a los dos y a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino. Philip aun no podía creer que había sido capaz de hablar de Alyson de la forma que lo había hecho, se sentía miserable y no podía ni imaginar lo que haría si Albert en un arranque de locura le haría algo a ella, eso sí que no se lo perdonaría el mismo por lo que le restaba de vida, por otro lado estaba seguro que alguna duda había logrado poner en él y que con algo de suerte lograría verla a ella libre de compromiso con el rubio y el podría entrar en acción para conquistarla aunque para eso tuviera que llevársela lejos. En la mansión Alyson seguía en su habitación, al despertar esa mañana había buscado a Albert por toda la casa y se había enterado que había salido muy temprano, no sabía que pensar, en ningún momento imagino que Albert evitaría hablar con ella después de decirle todo lo que había pasado, sentía angustia y miedo de que Albert se enfrentara a Philip y saliera dañado. Tom, Candy y Latifa veían como la pequeña Candy Ann les demostraba como manejaba el lazo como su padre, los cuatro reían divertidos hasta que vieron la puerta abrirse, Albert entro seguido por Terry y Stear quienes solo lo observaban mientras veían como el rubio subía a su habitación con el cabello revuelto y la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre. Candy vio confundida a Terry mientras este le devolvía una mirada preocupada, Stear subió a darse un baño y a ver como había amanecido su esposa mientras Candy y Terry conversaban a un costado del salón mientras Latifa los observaba atenta, había algo que aun la tenia preocupada y presentía que Alyson tenía algo que ver en todo aquel misterio que la rodeaba desde la noche anterior. Cuanto daría por poder escuchar lo que Terry conversaba con Candy pero la pequeña Candy Ann la tenia atada con su lazo mostrándole los diferentes nudos que Tom le había enseñado a hacer.

(Candy) (Preocupada) Terry que paso?

(Terry) (Preocupado) nos encontramos con Philip en el club y Albert tubo una pelea con él!

(Candy) (Seria) pero por que vienen tan preocupados?

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) Philip le dijo a Albert que él y Alyson son amantes desde hace tiempo y le dijo muchas cosas más que creo que le afectaron mucho!

(Candy) (Sombrada) pero como se atrevió ese a decir esas mentiras después de cómo la golpeo?

(Terry) no lo sé Candy, nunca había visto a un hombre tan bajo como Philip! Además Vanessa y Eliza no hicieron más que apoyar cada cosa que él decía y creo que al final Albert salió más molesto de lo que estaba al principio!

(Candy) (Seria) tú crees que el haya creído algo de las mentiras que le dijeron?

(Terry) (Negando) Albert nunca dudaría de Alyson y menos después de saber de dónde vienen todas esas mentiras!

(Candy) (Haciendo una mueca) eso espero!

(Terry) (Serio) fuiste a hacerte los exámenes pecosa?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) aun no pero iré esta tarde! Solo quería ver que ustedes volvieran para ver como seguía Albert!

(Terry) (Viendo a Latifa acercarse) el estará bien, espero!

(Latifa) (Seria) puedo hablar con ustedes?

(Terry) buenos días Latifa! En que puedo servirle?

(Latifa) podrían decirme que le paso a Albert?

(Terry) (Serio) la verdad no Latifa no puedo decir nada!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) es cosa de chicos Latifa!

Latifa sabía que algo le estaban ocultando pero por la mirada de Terry y las respuestas de Candy sabía que no le dirían nada de lo que ella quería saber, sin preguntar mas volvió juntos a Tom y la pequeña mientras veía de reojo como ellos seguían conversando. En la habitación Albert había entrado, sin voltear a ver a donde Alyson lo esperaba, necesitaba darse un baño antes de darle la cara y preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber, no era que el creyera en lo que Philip había dicho pero necesitaba saber mucho más de lo que ella le había contado hasta ahora. Alyson lo vio entrar al baño para luego escuchar como corría en agua de la ducha. Albert paso largo rato bajo el agua caliente, necesitaba relajarse y pensar bien en lo que había sucedido en el club esa mañana. Después de largo rato salió de la ducha y se puso el pantalón de su traje deportivo para salir y enfrentar a su esposa. Alyson vio como Albert salía del baño vestido solo con el pantalón deportivo y la toalla al cuello mientras su cabello aun estilaba un poco de agua. Los puños de Albert se veían enrojecidos y una de sus mejillas también por un golpe que Philip había atinado a darle. Albert se acerco lentamente hasta donde ella estaba y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, por un rato la vio directo a los ojos sin animarse a decir nada, Alyson lo veía con angustia en la mirada sin saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo que la veía de una forma tan diferente a como siempre la miraba. Lentamente Albert se acerco a ella hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos, tiernamente comenzó a besarla mientras ella le correspondía con la misma ternura que él la besaba. Alyson sintió como una de las manos de Albert dejaba su rostro para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más a él. Pronto se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Albert mientras las manos de ella se deslizaban por su pecho desnudo hasta rodear con sus brazo el cuello de Albert comenzando a profundizar más aquel beso tan tierno. Albert podía sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir al sentir el latido del corazón de Alyson contra su pecho. No podía comprender como había dudado por un momento ante las palabras que Philip, Vanessa y Eliza le habían dicho. Cerrando mas sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alyson la levanto del suelo para llevarla hasta la cama donde la deposito con delicadeza mientras él se recostaba sobre ella sintiendo la respiración de Alyson cada vez más agitada ante sus caricias. Alyson comenzó a sentir como la mano de Albert comenzaba a deslizarse por su costado hasta comenzar a masajear suavemente uno de sus pechos, la boca de Albert comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello mordiéndola suavemente mientras sus manos seguían buscando el contacto de la piel de su mujer, pronto Albert comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de Alyson besando cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto mientras ella cerraba los ojos comenzando a dejarse llevar por todo lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir. Albert se sentía hambriento por aquella piel tan suave que lo volvía loco con solo rozarla. La respiración de Alyson era cada vez más agitada mientras Albert comenzaba a desabrochar el sostén que ella llevaba, de un momento a otro sintió como la mano de Albert acariciaba la piel de su seno desnudo mientras sus labio aprisionaban el otro haciéndola estremecer, Albert estaba a punto de perder el control cuando de pronto escucho el gemido profundo que Alyson había dejado escapar y sintió como una corriente fría le recorría la espalda. Las palabras de Philip comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándolo hasta que de pronto Alyson sintió como Albert saltaba fuera de la cama y sin decir nada se ponía una camisa y salía de la habitación sin decirle nada. Alyson se sentó en la cama aun su respiración era agitada después de todo lo que Albert la había hecho sentir con sus caricias, no entendía que era lo que había pasado y de prisa se arreglo la ropa para salir detrás de él y preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, porque había reaccionado de la forma que lo había hecho. Albert bajo las escaleras casi corriendo , al verlo Candy salió a su encuentro, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado pues el rostro del rubio era tenso y frio.

(Candy) (Preocupada)Albert te encuentras bien?

(Albert) (Serio) déjame pasar Candy! Tengo que salir!

(Candy) (Tomándolo del brazo) por favor Albert necesito hablar contigo un momento!

(Albert) (Intentando soltarse) después Candy ahora no!

(Alyson) (Bajando las escaleras) Albert espera, necesito que hablemos!

(Albert) (Serio) ahora no!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) por favor habib!

(Candy) (Seria) por que estas tan molesto Albert?

(Albert) (Soltándose) ya les dije que ahora no!

(Terry) (Acercándose) que sucede Albert? Quieres que hablemos?

(Albert) (Furioso) acaso no entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie?

(Candy) (Intentando tomarlo del brazo) Albert por favor!

(Albert) (Soltándose de un tirón) que no!

(Candy) (Doblándose por una punzada en el vientre) haaaa!!!!!

(Terry) (Preocupado) que pasa pecosa?

(Candy)(Apretando la mano sobre el vientre) me duele!

(Albert) (Preocupado) que sucede Candy?

(Terry) (Levantándola en brazos) no te alteres pecosa todo estará bien!

(Alyson) (Acercándose a revisarla) en donde te duele Candy!

(Albert) (Alejándola) no la toques!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Albert!

De pronto Albert reacciono para darse cuenta que tenia fuertemente agarrada a Alyson por la muñeca alejándola de Candy, la mirada de Terry y Latifa estaban incrédulas sobre Albert mientras Candy seguía haciendo presión con sus manos sobre su vientre. Albert soltó a Alyson al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que la había tomado de la muñeca y de la forma en cómo la había alejado de Candy.

(Candy) (Rompiendo el silencio) Alyson, ayúdame!

(Alyson) (Reaccionando) será mejor que la llevemos a la clínica Terry!

(Albert) (Sacando sus llaves) yo conduciré!

Ante la mirada atónita de Latifa y Tom, los cuatro salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de Albert, Terry iba sentado adelante viendo como Alyson palpaba el vientre de Candy mientras Albert conducía en silencio hacia la clínica. Al llegar Alyson se fue detrás de la camilla en donde llevaban a Candy mientras Terry caminaba nervioso en la sala de espera y Albert sentado en una esquina repasaba en su mente una y otra vez la reacción que había tenido al ver como Alyson intentaba acercarse a Candy a ayudarla. No podía entender por qué había reaccionado de esa manera después que minutos antes había estado a punto de hacerle el amor como tanto deseaba desde siempre. Sabía que no le importaba lo que Philip ó quien fuera dijere de ella, el siempre le creería a ella antes que a nadie, pero entonces de donde habían salido esas reacciones que había tenido? Porque sentía aquella ansiedad e inquietud al sentirla cerca. Terry se sentó junto a él, necesitaba tranquilizarse para no pensar en lo que podía estar sucediendo con Candy en esos momentos mientras en la sala de exámenes Alyson revisaba a Candy y le hacia un ultrasonido para saber qué era lo que le sucedía, a pesar de estar ocupada haciendo su trabajo aun podía sentir el dolor que le había causado la mano de Albert apretando su muñeca y alejándola de Candy. Después de casi una hora Alyson salió para hablar con Terry. Al verla salir Terry se levanto de un salto para recibirla. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber que sucedía con Candy y por qué se había estado quejando de dolor los días anteriores. Mentalmente se reprochaba el no haber insistido en que la revisara un medico desde la primera vez que se había quejado de dolor hacia unos días.

(Terry) (Preocupado) que pasa con Candy como esta ella?

(Albert) que es lo que le pasa? Por que se puso mal?

(Alyson) (Sin atreverse a ver a Albert a la cara) Candy está bien! Solamente tiene una ligera inflamación en un ovario pero se pondrá bien!

(Terry) (Nervioso) necesitan operarla o algo?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) la verdad Terry es que no podríamos operarla en su condición!

(Albert) (Preocupado) tan mal esta?

(Terry) (Angustiado) se pondrá bien?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si Terry ella se pondrá bien pero deberá reposar unos días y mantenerse tranquila!

(Terry) (Respirando más relajado) puedo verla?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si, puedes entrar a verla! Ella tiene algo que decirte!

(Terry) (Apresurado) ahora vuelvo!

Albert vio como Terry se alejaba casi corriendo rumbo a la habitación de donde Alyson había salido y entraba ansioso a verla. Alyson sin poder verlo a la cara se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con las enfermeras pues quería llevar a Candy a casa para que descansara allí. Albert la vio comenzar a alejarse no sabía que decir después de lo que había sucedido momentos antes en la mansión.

(Albert) (Nervioso) es grave lo que tiene Candy?

(Alyson) (Negando con la cabeza) ella está bien, es solo una leve inflamación pero se repondrá en unos días!

(Albert) (Acercándose nervioso) necesitara medicamentos?

(Alyson) (Negando con la cabeza) no puedo darle medicamento! (viéndolo a los ojos) Candy está embarazada!

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas Alyson se alejo de prisa a hablar con las enfermeras pues necesitaría que una de ellas cuidara a Candy por unos días mientras la inflamación pasaba. No se sentía con valor de hablar con Albert de lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos en la mansión y lo único que podía hacer era ocuparse en algo para que él no se le acercara por el momento. En la habitación Terry entraba preocupado al ver a Candy conectada a unos aparatos que hacían ruidos extraños mientras ella parecía dormir. Al llegar junto a ella se acerco para depositar un suave beso en los labios de ella. Candy al sentir el rose de sus labios sonrió y asombrándolo correspondió a aquel tierno beso.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) como estas pecosa?

(Candy) (Feliz) estoy bien!

(Terry) (Respirando aliviado) me diste un buen susto sabes?

(Candy) (Riendo) lo siento amor!

(Terry) (Serio) que es lo que te pasa? Alyson no quiso darme detalles de tu condición, solo me dijo que debes reposar y que tenias algo que decirme! (preocupado) Acaso es grave lo que tienes?

(Candy) (Negando divertida mientras lo jalaba para hablarle quedito) estoy embarazada!

(Terry) (Asombrado) como?

(Candy) (Riendo al ver la cara de asombro) que vamos a tener un hijo!

(Terry) (Riendo nervioso) es, estás segura pecosa?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) si! Alyson acaba de comprobarlo y dice que tengo casi dos meses de embarazo!

(Terry) (Preocupado) y tu estas bien?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) si Terry, es solo que he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y con el ritmo de trabajo que hemos tenido pues me puse un poco mal pero estoy bien!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera pecosa! Me moriría si algo malo te sucediera!

(Candy) (Riendo) que dramático! (besándolo) no te preocupes que nuestro hijo y yo estemos como nuevos en unos días!

(Terry) (Riendo) que felicidad Candy! Un hijo! Un hijo tuyo y mío!

Terry abrazo a Candy sin darse cuenta que Albert había estado escuchando todo desde la puerta. En silencio Albert salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de espera. No sabía porque pero las últimas palabras que Terry le había dicho a Candy le habían pegado fuerte. Un hijo tuyo y mío? Cuanto deseaba poder decir lo mismo. Cuanto daría por poder decirlo con toda seguridad, pero a cada momento que pasaba lo dudaba cada vez más. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la mano de Terry sobre su hombro. Terry había salido de la habitación de Candy para avisarle que debían irse y llevar a Flamy con ellos. Ella seria la enfermera que se encargaría de cuidar a Candy por unos días a petición de Alyson quien había decidido volver a la mansión con Candy en la ambulancia. Sin poder protestar Albert y Terry salieron acompañados de la seria enfermera mientras Alyson subía a la ambulancia con Candy.

(Candy) (Seria) porque no te fuiste con Albert en el auto? Flamy hubiera viajado conmigo en la ambulancia!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) prefiero ser yo quien vaya contigo!

(Candy) (Seria) estoy segura que no era su intención hablarte de la forma en que lo hiso?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) lo sé! Ahora descansa que pronto llegaremos a casa!

Al llegar a la mansión Alyson acomodo a Candy mientras en la biblioteca Albert y Terry conversaban esperando que Alyson les avisara que ya podían verla. Terry se sentía preocupado después de todo lo que había sucedido y quería conversar con Albert de lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el club.

(Terry) (Serio) paso algo Albert?

(Albert) (Serio) porque lo preguntas?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) acaso tengo que decírtelo?

(Albert) (Sentándose) ni yo mismo lo sé Terry! Por un momento no se qué fue lo que sentí!

(Terry) me sorprendiste! Y creo que no solo a mí!

(Albert) (Suspirando) yo mismo me sorprendí!

(Terry) acaso crees en lo que dijo Philip esta mañana?

(Albert) (Negando) no, no lo creo! Pero…

(Terry) (Serio) pero qué?

(Albert) (Preocupado) que tal si esta no fue la primera vez que Philip abuso de Alyson!

(Terry) (Asombrado) que? Acaso piensas que lo había hecho antes?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) no lo sé Terry, las cosas que dijo Philip aun me retumban en la cabeza y no sé qué decir!

(Terry) crees que ella te ocultaría algo tan grave después de que se atrevió a confesarte lo que había pasado?

(Albert) no lo sé! Ella actúa tan retraída a veces que no sé qué decir!

(Terry) dudas también de su embarazo?

(Albert) (Negando) no se qué contestar!

(Terry) (Serio) yo creo que eso es algo que solo tú y ella puede aclarar! Y en cuanto más pronto lo hagan será mejor para los dos!

(Albert) (Nervioso) por momentos te juro que quisiera aclararlo pero temo la respuesta que pueda obtener! (sonriendo) me gustaría poder decir lo mismo que dijiste tu hace unos momentos en la clínica!

(Terry) (Confundido) que fue eso que dije?

(Albert) (Recordando) un hijo tuyo y mío! Me gustaría poder decir eso mismo con Alyson pero no estoy seguro!

(Terry) (Serio) si tienes dudas pídele que se haga los exámenes necesarios y lo compruebas de una vez!

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero hacerlo! Me basta con saber que es de ella para aceptarlo como mío!

(Terry) cuando anunciaras a la familia que Alyson tendrá un hijo?

(Albert) no lo sé!

(Terry) acaso temes algo?

(Albert) (Serio) temo a la reacción que tendrá la tía cuando se entere de lo que le paso a Alyson! No creo que tome a la ligera lo que Philip le hiso!

(Terry) (Serio) acaso importa tanto? Creí que esas cosas no tenían importancia para ti!

(Albert) no la tienen, pero para la tía Elroy si y eso me traerá muchos problemas!

(Terry) (Molesto) si tanto te importa lo que diga o deje de decir la señora Elroy por que no mejor te divorcias y dejas las cosas por la paz!

(Albert) (Sonriendo desganado) no puedo divorciarme Terry! (viendo la cara de confusión de Terry) no puedo divorciarme por dos motivos! Uno porque no existe un acta legar de nuestro matrimonio y la única forma de divorciarme es impensable porque yo nunca podría repudiar a una dama!

Alyson se encontraba detrás de la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar a decirles que Candy ya estaba instalada cuando había escuchado parte de aquella conversación. Lentamente retiro la mano de la manija y retrocedió. No se sentía con valor de entrar y verle la cara a Albert en ese momento. Sin decir nada tomo las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo a la clínica, necesitaba hacer un examen de paternidad para demostrarle a Albert cuan equivocado estaba. Después de eso decidiría lo que debía hacer. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión.

(Terry) y la otra razón?

(Albert) (Serio) por que la amo! La amo y no quiero estar lejos de ella!

Continuara….

Próximamente: capitulo 47: **Lágrimas que se lleva el Viento**

**Yajaira **


	47. Chapter 47

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 47**

**Lagrimas Que Se Lleva El Viento**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias.**

Terry veía preocupado como Albert se debatía interiormente con lo que debían enfrentar ahora que Alyson estaba embarazada y que corrían el riesgo de que la tía se enterara de la situación y la posibilidad de que el embarazo de Alyson no fuera de Albert si no de la violenta relación que había tenido con Philip, pero había algo más que atormentaba a su amigo y aun no le había dicho. Tal vez era tan grave que no se atrevía a comentarlo con el o posiblemente era más intimo, no lo sabía solo sabía que la expresión en el rostro de Albert se debía a algo serio. Albert sin embargo no hacía más que recordar la forma en que había tomado a Alyson de la muñeca alejándola casi violentamente de Candy, no entendía aun su reacción después de que hacia escasos minutos había estado sobre ella casi haciéndola suya, tal vez ese había sido el problema, la deseaba tanto y deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos pero a la hora de escucharla responder como siempre no había podido evitar recordar la cara de Philip echándole en cara la forma en que la había escuchado gemir entre sus brazos. Acaso Philip había logrado encender la pasión de Alyson al hacerla suya a la fuerza? No, no quería seguir pensando en eso, tenía que controlar esos recuerdos en su mente y escuchar a su sentido común que siempre lo había ayudado a tomar decisiones acertadas. Sin pensarlo se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo sorbo mientras Terry seguía observándolo en silencio. Alyson condujo hasta la clínica, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era arriesgado pero se sentía atormentada, no podía soportar la duda que Albert tenia con respecto a su hijo y necesitaba hacer algo para evitar que el dudara de lo que ella le había dicho al asegurarle que el hijo que esperaba era suyo. El doctor Smith estaba en el laboratorio revisando unos análisis cuando la vio entrar, por la mirada que llevaba su antigua alumna podía saber que algo la atormentaba y sonriendo se acerco a ella para saludarla y ver si podía ayudarla.

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) doctora, no te esperaba de nuevo este día!

(Alyson) en donde esta Fred?

(Dr. Smith) salió a recoger el nuevo pedido para el laboratorio! Lo necesitas para algo?

(Alyson) necesito hacerle un análisis genético a mi hijo!

(Dr. Smith) (Asombrado) estás segura de lo que estas pidiendo? Por que quieres exponer tu embarazo de esa forma? Tú sabes las consecuencias que eso traería!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) es lo único que se me ocurre hacer en mi situación!

(Dr. Smith) (Confundido) acaso no estás segura de quien es el padre de tu hijo? (viéndola asentir con la cabeza) entonces por que quieres exponerte a un ultrasonido y a una aguja que puede provocarte un aborto? Tú sabes que si introducimos una aguja en tu matriz para sacar el ADN de tu bebé podemos dañarlo y terminar el embarazo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no se que mas hacer!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) acaso tu esposo duda de su paternidad? (viéndola asentir de nuevo) pero no entiendo? Acaso el cree que tu le has sido infiel? Es por eso que te atormento tanto saber que estabas embarazada?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Albert duda, (tragando saliva con dificultad) por que hace unas semanas me violaron!

(Dr. Smith) (Asombrado) por Dios Alyson por que no habías dicho nada? (serio) acaso ese hombre es el padre de tu hijo?

(Alyson) (Negando) Albert es el padre de mi hijo! Pero necesito probárselo!

(Dr. Smith) (Negando) lo siento pero no puedo permitir que cometas una locura como la que estas pensando! No podemos poner en riesgo la vida de tu hijo y tu salud emocional tampoco! (tomándole la mano) tu sabes que eso podría ser un terrible trauma para ti y no creo que sea necesario, solo espera a que cumplas el tiempo debido y podrás hacer los análisis que quieras!

(Alyson) (Abrazando a su mentor) me siento tan atormentada!

(Dr. Smith) (Preocupado) has estado así las últimas semanas verdad? (sintiéndola confirmar con la cabeza) es por eso que estabas tan empeñada en trabajar tanto!

(Alyson) (Soltándolo) era la única forma de no pensar en lo que había pasado! (bajando la mirada) no sabía cómo decírselo a Albert y necesitaba mantenerme ocupada!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) mal hecho!

(Alyson) (Avergonzada) lo sé!

(Dr. Smith) (Tomándola de los hombros) no debes encerrarte de esa forma dentro de ti misma! (viéndola a los ojos) no es bueno! De ahora en adelante por tu bien y el de tu hijo quiero que dejes de venir a trabajar! (viendo la mirada incrédula de ella) quiero que te dediques a descansar y cuando te sientas desesperada quiero que cierres los ojos y pienses en el lugar que mas paz te transmita! (sonriendo) lo harás?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) lo intentare!

(Dr. Smith) (Encaminándola a su auto) ahora ve a casa y procura descansar! Dale tiempo a tu esposo de asimilar todo esto que les ha pasado y veras que el mismo creerá en tu palabra y esperara a que el tiempo llegue y puedas hacer las pruebas que quieres!

(Alyson) (Subiendo a su auto) gracias Ed..!

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) de nada! Llámame cuando necesites algo o sientas impulso de venir a la clínica!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo más tranquila) lo hare! Hasta pronto y cuida la clínica por mi!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) no lo digas como si fuera una despedida! Cuando tengas a tu hijo y pase por lo menos medio año te dejare volver! (guiñando el ojo) lo prometo!

(Alyson) adiós Ed.!

Alyson comenzó a conducir rumbo a la mansión, realmente estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar. En la clínica el doctor Smith entraba de nuevo sin darse cuenta que Vanessa lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Había ido a buscar a Alyson para ver si podía atormentarla y a cambio había escuchado la conversación que esta había tenido con su mentor y se había enterado de la mejor noticia que hubiera esperado escuchar. Sonriendo salió de la clínica a buscar a Philip, tenía que darle la noticia a su hermano de que pronto seria padre, esto era lo mejor que podía haber pasado para sus planes y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Mientras tanto en la mansión Terry había visto como Albert subía a descansar un poco, realmente lo necesitaba y mientras tanto Terry entraba a su habitación en donde la pequeña Candy Ann saltaba divertida en la cama mientras Candy descansaba en el diván junto a la ventana mientras reía divertida viendo como la pequeña rebotaba una y otra vez desordenando las sabanas. Terry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña traviesa tan al pendiente de Candy para distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor según ella. En la cocina de la mansión Flamy preparaba la bandeja con la dieta que Alyson le había dado para Candy, como siempre quería tener todo en perfecto orden pero no se había dado cuenta que Tom estaba justo detrás de ella observándola en silencio, se había quedado encantado cuando había escuchado que la enfermera que cuidaría de Candy no era otra más que la bella y seria enfermera Hamilton que a pesar de su seriedad le había regalado un par de sonrisas a él cuando había estado interno en la clínica. Esas sonrisas lo habían conquistado irremediablemente y ahora no perdería la oportunidad al tenerla cerca. Se sentía nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado pero armándose de valor comenzó a acercarse sin percatarse que Flamy comenzaba a dar la vuelta con el plato de sopa para Candy y sin poder evitarlo choco contra el pecho de Tom rebotando para echarse la sopa encima ante la mirada del abochornado muchacho que corrió a levantarla y resbalando con la sopa cayó estrepitosamente junto a la desconcertada enfermera. Dorothy al ver aquello corrió a levantarlos con un paño limpio en la mano, Tom se apresuro a levantarse y después de ayudar a Dorothy a levantar a Flamy salió en silencio de la cocina sin saber que decir. Dorothy contenía una sonrisa divertida mientras Flamy muy molesta se limpiaba la sopa del uniforme y salía a cambiarse para volver a preparar otra bandeja para llevarle a Candy, no entendía que era lo que le había pasado a Tom que se había acercado a ella sin prevenirla. Momentos después en la habitación de Candy, Terry la acomodaba en la cama mientras la pequeña empeñada en ayudar casi estaba metida a sus espaldas metiendo una almohada tras otra para que se sintiera cómoda.

(Candy) (Riendo) ya es suficiente Candy Ann, si pones otra almohada mas no podre recostarme!

(Terry) (Sacándola de detrás de Candy) ven acá pecosita, deja que Candy se acomode sola mientras tú y yo jugamos un poco!

(Candy Ann) (Juntando las manitas frente a Terry) yo cuido shi?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) déjala conmigo Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) está bien, pero solo un momento porque yo también quiero cuidarte!

Los tres sonreían mientras la pequeña se acomodaba entre las sabanas junto a Candy cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tom quien aun venia limpiándose la sopa de la camisa y venia a traer a la pequeña para que Latifa la bañara pues ya le había preparado el baño y la esperaba en su habitación al verlo Terry comenzó a reír divertido pues traía sopa hasta en el cabello, la carita de la pequeña era todo un poema y Candy apenas podía contener la risa.

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que nadie te ha dicho que la sopa se come no se lleva puesta!

(Candy Ann) (Con carita de asombro) papi, tu bañates cosopita?

(Tom) (Terminando de entrar) no pequeña, no me bañe con sopa!

(Candy) (Riendo) pues parecería todo lo contrario! (viendo la cara de angustia de Tom) paso algo?

(Tom) (Viendo a la pequeña) amorcito, Latifa esta esperándote en el pasillo para darte un baño, ve con ella!

(Candy Ann) (Feliz) abuita siiiii! (deteniéndose) papi, tu baña después e mi! Po que tú huele a pollito!

(Terry) (Tapándose la boca para no reír) si papi hueles a pollito!

(Candy) (Viendo a la pequeña irse) que paso Tom porque vienes así ensopado?

(Tom) (Avergonzado) tuve un encuentro con la señorita Flamy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Flamy te hecho la sopa encima? Pero que le hiciste tu para que ella hiciera eso?

(Tom) (Serio) yo no le hice nada, solo quería saludarla y pues no me di cuenta que ella, que la sopa y pues ….chocamos!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) a ti te gusta la enfermera se…. Flamy?

(Tom) (Sentándose) no sé cómo explicarlo, es solo que cuando la conocí en la clínica ella fue tan…. Tan…

(Terry) (A punto de reír) fría? Indiferente? Pedante?

(Candy) (Seria) Terry deja que Tom nos cuente y no hables así de Flamy!

(Tom) (Con mirada soñadora) Flamy es tan tierna cuando se lo propone!

(Terry/Candy) Queeeeee?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) no me vean así! Ustedes la conocen mejor que yo y deben saber de qué les hablo!

(Candy) (Seria) no es por contradecirte pero, la Flamy que yo conozco es muy seria y a veces hasta indiferente!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) sin decir malhumorada, regañona, mandona!

(Tom) (Negando) no, esa no es la Flamy que yo conozco y ya verán que a como dé lugar hare que se fije en mí y me deje enamorarla! (suspirando) ella es la mujer que quiero para madre de mi hija y de mis futuros hijos!

Sin decir más Tom salió de la habitación dejando a Candy y Terry con la boca abierta, acaso no hablaban de la misma persona? De donde había sacado Tom todas esas cualidades que decía y como lo tomaría la pequeña Candy Ann cuando supiera que planes tenía su padre? Albert había salido de la ducha y se había acomodado en el diván con un libro en la mano, necesitaba calmarse un poco y aprovechar que Alyson no estaba para poder relajarse y estar tranquilo para hablar con ella cuando volviera pues no sabía a donde había ido sin avisarles, tal vez aun estaba molesta por la forma en que él había reaccionado esa tarde cuando la había apartado de Candy y necesitaba disculparse y aclarar algunas otras cosas con ella. En el jardín Latifa, George y Amín rezaban pues ya era la hora en que acostumbraban hacerlo y a George le gustaba compartir esos momentos con su futuro suegro pues no quería que nada obstruyera su boda con Latifa, Alyson había vuelto al fin y al verlos de lejos se había comenzado a acercar, caminaba lentamente hacia ellos pensando en lo que el doctor Smith le había dicho, necesitaba descansar y tomar tiempo para tranquilizarse, aun habían cosas que hablar con Albert ahora que el ya sabía todo, se sentía inusualmente cansada y un poco fatigada pero seguramente era por todas las emociones que había vivido los últimos días. Albert se había asomado al balcón de su habitación y había visto a George de rodillas junto a su suegro rezando, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo cuando vio como Alyson se acercaba a ellos, su rostro se veía cansado y sus ojos apagados, la vio caminar hasta casi llegar a donde estaban por terminar el rezo, Albert estaba a punto de entrar cuando la vio detenerse a unos paso antes de llegar a ellos y de pronto como en cámara lenta la vio caer en la grama sin sentido, Albert estaba preocupado y mientras George corría a ver qué le sucedía Albert bajo las escaleras de la mansión descalzo para salir al jardín a ver que le había sucedido a su esposa. Corrió hasta donde George la traía en brazos y sin darle explicación se la quito de los brazos y la llevo de vuelta a su habitación para recostarla. Flamy venia saliendo de la habitación de Candy de dejarle la sopa cuando vio pasar al rubio llevando a su jefa en brazos y sin esperar lo había acompañado a la habitación para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien. Después de revisarla Flamy había salido de la habitación dejando a Albert con ella. El joven rubio la observaba desde la ventana mientras Alyson seguía inconsciente sobre la cama, lentamente se acerco hasta ella hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano, lentamente se acerco hasta rosar sus labios con los de ella y suspiro.

(Albert) (susurrando) perdona mis reacciones hayati, la verdad es que no me importa si este hijo no es mío! (acariciándole el rostro) yo voy a cuidarlo como si lo fuera, te lo prometo! (con la voz cortada) no sabes cuánto me duele que esto te haya pasado mi amor! (acercándose mas) siempre voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante, te lo juro! (casi llorando) solo deja que me acostumbre a la idea de que fuiste suya y te hiso sentir lo mismo que yo te hago sentir! Si tan solo te atrevieras a confesarme lo que sentiste con él para no atormentarme tanto con esta duda! (acercándose un poco mas) te amo y eso nada va a cambiarlo, pero me estoy muriendo de rabia por todo esto mi amor!

Albert estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió un leve movimiento de Alyson, sin pensarlo se levanto y camino hacia el diván sin darse cuenta que Alyson había reaccionado y había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho. Se sentía a punto de llorar al escuchar todo aquello que él había susurrado, sentía que en cualquier momento el tormento de escuchar a Albert tan abatido la haría abrir los ojos y gritarle que no recordaba lo sucedido, que no tenía idea de lo atormentada que estaba por eso y que creyera en su palabra cuando le decía que el hijo era suyo y no de Philip.

(Alyson) (Ahogando las lagrimas) que paso? Que hago aquí?

(Albert) (Volteando a verla ya con la cara limpia) te desmayaste en el jardín y te traje para que descanses!

(Alyson) (Sentándose) no recuerdo sentirme mal! (levantándose) no recuerdo que pa…

Albert corrió hacia ella al ver que estaba a punto de caerse de nuevo, con fuerza la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella respiraba profundo por el fuerte mareo que aun sentía. Con delicadeza Albert la levanto en brazos y la coloco en la cama de nuevo. Sin escuchar las protestas de ella que intentaba levantarse le quito los zapatos y le coloco una colcha sobre las piernas. Alyson quería que la dejara levantarse pero al ver el rostro serio de Albert opto por guardar silencio y volver a cerrar los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que le había dicho al creerla inconsciente. Albert la observo y después de un momento tomo su libro y se metió bajo las sabanas a leer mientras vigilaba que ella no se levantara. Estaba preocupado por la palidez que veía en el rostro de Alyson y no quería que nada le pasara si él podía evitarlo. Mientras tanto Vanessa llegaba a casa de Henry donde Eliza y Philip estaban reunidos, la pelirroja caminaba intranquila de un lado a otro mientras Philip tomaba una copa pensativo. Vanessa entro sonriendo feliz llamando la atención de sus dos cómplices quienes la vieron caminar hasta el bar y servirse una copa. Vanessa se acerco con la copa levantada dejándolos más que intrigados al verla tan contenta.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) brindo por ti Philip, porque me has impresionado!

(Philip) (Serio) que diablos te pasa ahora? Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose) al contrario querido, esta vez realmente me dejaste impresionada! (sonriendo) sabes de qué me entere esta tarde?

(Eliza) (Molesta) déjate de estupideces y dinos por qué tanta felicidad? No creo que tengamos nada que celebrar en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) te equivocas querida, hoy estamos celebrando el próximo nacimiento del hijo de Philip y Alyson! (levantando la copa) a tu salud hermanito, nunca pensé que fueras a hacer algo como esto!

(Philip) (Furioso) que estupideces estás diciendo?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) lo que escuchaste, esta tarde fui a buscar a tu querida Alyson para atormentarla y sin querer la escuche hablando con otro médico de la clínica! Hablaba de que estaba embarazada y que William duda que el hijo sea suyo y claro que debe durar por que el hijo debe ser tuyo querido!

Philip sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro, como era posible que esto pasara ahora que el estaba seguro que por lo sucedido Albert y Alyson se separarían y el tendría una oportunidad de acercarse a ella. Estaba furioso pero sabía que si les confesaba a sus socias lo que realmente había pasado entre él y Alyson ellas buscarían la forma de vengarse de ella y de él también. Sabía que no podía decir nada pero la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento necesitaba salir de alguna forma y sin pensarlo dio un manotazo en el escritorio mandando a volar todo lo que había sobre él.

(Philip) (Furioso) maldito William!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) pero que te pasa? Acaso no te alegra saber lo de tu hijo?

(Philip) (Viéndola encolerizado) no seas idiota Vanessa! Ese hijo no es mío es de ese, de William!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) pero, pero yo creí que..

(Philip) (Furioso) acaso creíste que son tan idiota para no protegerme? (caminando desesperado) diablos, porque tenía que pasar esto ahora!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose) bueno, lo importante no es si es o no es tu hijo!

(Philip) (Viéndola serio) de que hablas?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por lo que escuche Alyson dice que William piensa que el bebe es tuyo y debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro!

(Philip) (Serio) no seas imbécil Vanessa! (viéndola seria) acaso no recuerdas que ella es médico y sabrá como demostrarle que el hijo es suyo?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no vuelvas a llamarme imbécil! Si te digo que podemos aprovechar la oportunidad es porque podemos! Por lo menos por las próxima cinco o seis semanas! (sonriendo) Alyson no puede hacerse ninguna prueba genética hasta que pase ese tiempo y de ti depende que William siga pensando que el hijo ese es tuyo!

(Philip) (Pensativo) es arriesgado y lo sabes!

(Vanessa) no lo será si actúas de inmediato! Tienes que presentarte en casa de William y reclamar tus derechos! (amenazante) William tiene que seguir pensando que ese hijo es tuyo!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) tienes razón! Esa es la única manera en que él se aleje de ella definitivamente! (desconcertado) debo pensar, las veré mañana!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) claro querido, descansa por que mañana tienes mucho que hacer!

Vanessa sonreía satisfecha mientras Philip salía del estudio, se sentía feliz aun a pesar de que el hijo no fuera de Philip, sabía que el haría hasta lo imposible por terminar con ese estúpido matrimonio y llevarse a Alyson lo más lejos posible. Estaba feliz hasta que de pronto noto que Eliza guardaba silencio sentada en el sillón retorciendo un pañuelo entre sus manos completamente encolerizada.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no vas a decirme ahora que estas tan molesta por lo del embarazo de esa! O si?

(Eliza) (Furiosa) no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con esa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso no te alegra que todo nos este saliendo bien?

(Eliza) (Seria) claro que están saliendo bien! (viéndola de frente) para ti! Porque yo aun no logro vengarme de nadie y lo único que hemos logrado solo te ayuda a ti con tu venganza pero no a mí! (furiosa) Anthony se fue con la estúpida esa que ahora es su esposa y están felices de luna de miel! Nada de lo que hemos hecho me ha servido de nada a mí!

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso es porque no logras pensar bien lo que debes hacer!

(Eliza) (Molesta) y qué diablos puedo hacer si ellos están lejos y no sé dónde encontrarlos?

(Vanessa) (Seria) no me dijiste que Candy su esposo les habían regalado la luna de miel? Seguro que están en alguna de las propiedades de la familia de Terry!

(Eliza) (Seria) no seas bruta!

(Vanessa) (Seria) más respeto Eliza, yo no tengo que tolerarte tus ataques de histeria!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) acaso no te das cuenta que la familia de Terry son los duques de Grandchester? No tienes idea de la cantidad de propiedades que poseen!

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) entonces has algo con lo que tienes a la mano! (viendo la duda en el rostro de Eliza) acaso no volvió de viaje tu querida familia? (sonriendo) ellos también te traicionaron y deberías buscar la forma de hacer que te paguen en algo el haberte traicionado no crees?

(Eliza) (Molesta) acaso crees que no lo he intentado? Papa ni siquiera me permite acerarme a visitar a mi madre o al imbécil de Niel!

(Vanessa) (Pensativa) no crees que podrías hacer algo sin tener que acercarte a la mansión?

(Eliza) (Intrigada) algo como qué?

(Vanessa) (Jugando con su copa) imagino que la fortuna Leegan debe ser muy sustanciosa verdad?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) así es! Papa ha trabajado mucho para hacerla crecer, pero no entiendo aun que tiene que ver la fortuna de mis padres en todo lo que quiero hacer?

(Vanessa) (Tomando un sorbo de su copa) creo querida, que como tu familia no desea que seas parte de ellos allegado el momento en que debes exigirlo que te corresponde como hija! (sonriendo) creo que deberías demandarlos para obligar a que te den la parte de la fortuna que te corresponde!

(Eliza) (Maliciosa) puedo hacer eso? Acaso papa no tiene forma de evitar que yo me apodere de una parte de su fortuna?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) puede intentarlo, pero mientras lo llevamos ante un juez podemos pedir que les congelen las cuentas hasta que se decida si te corresponde o no lo que pides! (maliciosa) puedes imaginar lo que haría tu padre sin poder hacer nada? No podría negociar por que todo estaría congelado por el tiempo que podamos alargar las deliberaciones!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) eso dejaría a Niel en muy mala situación y se vería obligado a trabajar para mantenerse él y la estúpida de su prometida! Además papa tendría que pedirle ayuda al tío William y tendría que verme todos los días en el consorcio! (feliz) vamos a demandarlos!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) sabia que te gustaría mi propuesta! (sacando un sobre de su portafolio) por eso he preparado desde hace unos días el documento que debes firmar para iniciar los trámites!

(Eliza) (Sirviéndose una copa) van a tener que arrepentirse por no haberme apoyado y permitir que Niel me humillara en frente del juez!

(Vanessa) (Levantando la copa) pues en cuanto firmes los documentos podremos comenzar tu venganza querida!

Eliza firmo el documento mientras sonreía imaginado la cara que su padre pondría cuando supiera que ella había mandado congelar sus bienes hasta conseguir lo que se proponía. En el departamento de Violet, George llegaba apenas después de haber esperado a ver como seguía su sobrina, por suerte Latifa le había asegurado que no se trataba de nada grave y lo había convencido de volver al día siguiente. Al llegar había entrado al departamento justo cuando en la sala principal se escuchaban los gritos de Violet mientras Henry y David discutían, con el rostro serio George camino hacia ellos y después de tomar a Violet de la mano sutilmente la encamino hacia su habitación ante la mirada confundida de los caballeros, después de conversar con ella privado volvieron a la sala en donde ella tomo asiento mientras George se acerco a los dos caballeros.

(George) (Sereno) mi hermana Violet y yo hemos conversado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de ustedes es bienvenido en este departamento así que les suplico que por favor se retiren!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) como? (viéndola) como que no puedo venir a visitarte? Eres mi esposa!

(David) (Aclarando) fue, fue tu esposa y ahora es mi prometida!

(George) (Poniéndose en medio) Violet no desea seguir con este tipo de discusiones y como al parecer ustedes no están dispuestos a terminarlas ella ha decidido que prefiere prescindir de su compañía y solicitara a la seguridad del edificio que les nieguen el paso, para que dejen de buscarla!

(Henry) (Viéndola) Violet esto es ridículo!

(David) (Serio) no estarás hablando en serio verdad querida?

(Violet) (Seria) no me dejaron otra opción así que por favor retírense antes de que mi hermano se ponga violento y los saque a los dos por la fuerza!

George vio disimuladamente a su hermana mientras ella le hacia una mueca de suplica para que le siguiera la corriente. Después de tragar con dificultad volteo a ver a los dos caballeros que lo veían de pies a cabeza pues iba impecable como siempre.

(George) (Comenzando a quitarse el saco) señores, debo advertirles que soy maestro en Tae Kwon Do, Karate, y Judo! Y la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que utilizar la violencia con ustedes!

(Henry) (Observando la pose que George asumía) está bien, para que no digan que solo he venido a causar problemas seré el primero en decir que me retiro!

(David) (Serio) yo no quería causarte molestias Violet y te pido disculpas! (viendo a George en guardia) eso no será necesario George, yo también me retiro y dejo que ustedes descanses! Espero que no te moleste que te llame mañana Violet!

(Violet) (Seria) será mejor que no me llamen, yo los llamare si deseo verlos!

(Henry) (Serio) Violet, creo que te estás pasando… (Viendo a George cambiar de posición) espero que me llames también querida!

(Violet) te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que me llames querida, tu y yo no somos nada Henry!

(David) (Serio) así es, tu ya no tienes nada que ver con Violet ella ahora es mi prometida!

(Violet) (Indiferente) tu y yo tampoco somos nada David! Aun no te doy mi respuesta!

Antes de que pudieran replicar algo mas, vieron como George les abría la puerta de salida y sin decir más los dos salieron del departamento. Después de cerrar la puerta George respiro profundamente aliviado de haberlos hecho salir sin ningún problema mientras Violet reía divertida como una adolecente. George camino hacia ella y se sentó enfrente viendo como ella parecía no parar de reír.

(George) (Serio) te das cuenta del problema en el que estuviste a punto de meterme?

(Violet) (Conteniendo la risa) perdona, pero es que todo esto es tan emocionante! Nunca había tenido a un par de caballeros peleando por mi afecto! (viendo la cara seria de él) claro que se que Henry no es mi afecto lo que quiere pero no puedo evitar sentir que son un par de enamorados deseando una respuesta de su damisela!

(George) (Serio) estuve a punto de golpear a dos hombres por tu culpa! Y entre ellos un juez!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) está bien, perdón! Por lo menos logramos hacer que no vengan a buscarme y no tengamos de nuevo este tipo de discusiones! (viéndolo serio) acaso te molesto tanto la broma?

(George) (Serio) vengo de casa de William! (viéndola) algo está pasando y no sé que es!

(Violet) (Preocupada) por la cara que traes debe ser grave! Se trata de Alyson?

(George) (Negando) no lo sé! William estaba extraño hoy cuando llegue a la mansión y después Alyson llego y sin decir nada se desmayo en el jardín! (viéndola) Latifa dice que no es nada serio y que solo está agotada pero conozco a William y sé que algo mas está pasando y es algo de lo que Latifa aun no sabe!

(Violet) (Levantándose de prisa) entonces vamos a la mansión Andley a ver como esta mi hija!

(George) (Negando) la deje dormida! Sera mejor que esperes hasta mañana para ir a verla!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) pero y que tal si está mal y yo aquí jugando a la damisela!

(George) (Sonriendo) no te angusties, estoy seguro que Latifa nos llamara si Alyson nos necesita! Además William se quedo con ella y el la cuidara bien!

(Violet) (Preocupada) que estará pasando con Alyson? Hace ya varias semanas que esta extraña!

(George) (Serio) desde cuándo?

(Violet) (Recordando) desde que ustedes viajaron y la asaltaron!

(George) (Serio) hablare con William mañana! No me gustaría dejar las cosas tan confusas antes de irme de luna de miel con Latifa!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) ya dentro de dos semanas se inaugurara el teatro de Terry los Hathawey y unos días después será tu boda! (abrazándolo) espero que seas muy feliz hermanito!

(George) (Sonriendo) lo dices como si fuéramos a separarnos después de que me case!

(Violet) (Riendo) bueno en algún momento tendremos que separarnos! (sonriendo) tu primero te casaras con Latifa y yo…

(George) (Serio) tú te casaras con el juez!

(Violet) (Asintiendo) si, me casare con David! Eso es algo que ya hace unos días decidí!

(George) (Serio) y porque sigues recibiendo Henry silla decidiste casarte con David?

(Violet) (Seria) porque Henry humillo a mí hija por mucho tiempo y quiero que sienta un poco de lo que es ser humillado!

(George) ya no sientes nada por él?

(Violet) (Negando) es el padre de Gregory y no podría desearle ninguna desgracia, pero las humillaciones que le hiso a mi hija quiero que las entienda en carne propia para que reaccione y sea el hombre que fue antes de que la ambición por el dinero lo cambiara en el hombre que tu conociste!

(George) tu sabrás lo que haces! Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir si queremos ir a ver a Alyson antes de que me vaya a la oficina!

(Violet) espero que mi hija este bien!

En la mansión, después de haber esperado a que Alyson se durmiera Albert se había quedado dormido también, el cansancio que sentía lo había vencido pero a pesar de estar profundamente dormido parecía inquieto, nervioso se movía de una lado a otro, de pronto se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación en la clínica de Alyson, el lugar se encontraba abandonado y sucio. Lentamente comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin ver a nadie, parecía como si la clínica llevara abandonada mucho tiempo, de prisa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, llego a la sala de emergencias y casi había tocado la puerta, cuando de pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba, la voz parecía ser la de Alyson, era una voz apagada, llena de dolor. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar de donde venia la voz, desde donde lo llamaba con tanta desesperación, al llegar de nuevo al pasillo por donde había caminado pudo ver en el fondo como Alyson se arrastraba hacia él, buscándolo sin poder levantarse del suelo. Por un momento sacudió la cabeza intentando salir de aquella pesadilla pero allí estaba aun y Alyson se arrastraba por el suelo con una enorme barriga casi a punto de dar a luz, su ropa se veía sucia y desgastada y su rostro manchado por el polvo y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, Albert comenzó a caminar hacia ella cuando de pronto, detrás de ella Vanessa apareció con un enorme cuchillo en la mano sonriendo como loca mientras veía como Alyson se arrastraba, Albert volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella para ver que sus piernas parecían ensangrentadas, parecía que la labor de parto había comenzado y era por eso que no podía levantarse, Vanessa se acercaba hacia ella con el cuchillo en la mano, por un momento Albert sintió el impulso de correr hacia ella y sacarla de aquel lugar antes que Vanessa la alcanzara, pero al intentarlo solo pudo sentir como un par de brazos lo aprisionaban, no entendía que era lo que pasaba pero los brazos que lo sostenían lo apretaban con fuerza impidiéndole correr hacia ella, la risa de Philip se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas y de pronto se dio cuenta, Philip lo sostenía fuertemente mientras Vanessa ya había llegado a donde Alyson yacía en el suelo, con una mirada completamente desquiciada la había tomado del cabello y se preparaba para acercar el cuchillo a su cuello, de pronto Albert se sentó en la cama completamente agitado, sentía que el aire era más frio de lo que podía soportar y aun podía sentir los brazos de Philip agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello. Sin pensar se llevo las manos al cuello para asegurarse de que todo había sido una pesadilla, volteo a ver a donde Alyson dormía profundamente y sin pensar se abalanzo sobre ella para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, al sentir como le habían arrancado las cobijas de encima Alyson despertó sobresaltada, por un momento había intentado gritar cuando de pronto Albert estaba junto a ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba en silencio. Alyson lo sintió estremecerse mientras la abrazaba y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo fuertemente también. Albert sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo de la misma forma que el la sostenía, despacio fue alejándose hasta poder verla a los ojos, necesitaba ver ese brillo que ella siempre tenía al estar con él, sin mucho esfuerzo lo había encontrado, ella lo veía de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre desde la primera vez que la había hecho suya, ese brillo que siempre le transmitía todo el amor que ella sentía por él. Sin poder contenerse se acerco lentamente hasta besarla, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir que allí estaba y que estaba bien. Alyson comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquella pasión que él le transmitía en cada roce de sus manos sobre su piel, Albert c0menzo a besar su rostro bajando hasta su barbilla, lentamente siguió besándola hasta llegar a sus hombros deslizando con delicadeza el tirante de aquel camisón que ella usaba para dormir. Mientras sus manos deslizaban el camisón hacia abajo, su boca acariciaba con tiernos besos la piel desnuda de su pecho, mientras ella había cerrado los ojos sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones electrizantes recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras Albert la acariciaba, podía sentir la piel de su vientre erizarse al sentir el aliento de Albert soplar sobre ella, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba al sentir las manos de Albert comenzar a deslizar su ropa interior para quitárselas, con todos sus sentidos podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Albert mientras el comenzaba a subir besando lenta y tortuosamente cada porción de piel de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas y seguir más arriba, contuvo la respiración al sentir el aliento de Albert en su entrepierna para después dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de pasión al sentirlo acariciarla con su boca donde solo él lo había hecho antes, su respiración se volvía cada vez mas y mas pesada mientras las manos de Albert se clavaban a su cadera acariciándola apasionado mientras la escuchaba respirar entrecortado, de pronto la pasión se había apoderado de los dos, Albert necesitaba escucharla gritar su nombre, necesitaba sentirla completamente suya, de prisa se levanto de la cama para quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. Alyson aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como la mirada de Albert sobre ella la quemaba como nunca antes, sus respiraciones eran descontroladas mientras Albert había vuelto a subir a la cama y comenzaba a besarle el vientre subiendo lentamente hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos con los labios, lentamente comenzó a jugar con su lengua haciéndola estremecerse al sentir el aliento de el chocando con la sensible piel de su seno, Albert conocía a la perfección cada punto sensible de su cuerpo y sabia como hacerla estremecer con el más leve de sus toques, pronto sintió como los labio de el comenzaban a subir por su cuello hasta atrapar de nuevo sus labios en un beso apasionado lleno de deseo, sin poder reaccionar ante aquella pasión que Albert le transmitía con todo su cuerpo sintió como él se acomodaba sobre ella mientras la hacía suya con aquella delicadeza de la que solo él era capaz, Albert la hacía estremecerse con el más leve roce de sus cuerpos, estrujaba con fuerzas la sabana intentando controlarse ante las ráfagas de electricidad que sentía recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, podía sentir cada movimiento de Albert sobre ella mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada y los roncos gemidos que dejaba escapar mientras la amaba, sentía deseos de gemir con fuerza, de gritar su nombre apasionada pero recordaba que la última vez el se había alejado de ella al escucharla gemir apasionada, con fuerza estrujaba las sabanas sintiendo que no podría contenerse por un segundo mas mientras Albert se apretaba a ella haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más profundos y fuertes, necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba oírla gritar su nombre como siempre lo hacía, quería estar seguro que sería su nombre el que ella pronunciara al calor de la pasión y no ese otro nombre que tanto lo atormentaba. Albert seguía amándola con toda la fuerza y la pasión que podía transmitirle, sentía que no podría seguir por más tiempo y aumento el ritmo, estaba a punto de terminar y quería, necesitaba escucharla mientras Alyson estaba a punto de explotar, sin poder contenerse dejo escapar un gemido agudo, completamente apasionada provocando que Albert se estremeciera al escucharla, estaban a punto de llegar al nirvana de aquel encuentro.

(Alyson) (Apasionada) Albert te amo, te amo, te amo!

(Albert) (Dejándose caer agotado) te amo Alyson! Te amo!

Albert se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Alyson como siempre lo hacían mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón y sentía su respiración agitada, se sentía feliz de haberla escuchado decir su nombre de aquella forma tan desesperada llena de pasión. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía aun debajo del suyo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Con cuidado se levanto hasta verla a los ojos, las pupilas de Alyson estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo aun se estremecía al igual que el suyo, los dos se veían a los ojos sin poder decir nada, un silencio incomodo inundaba la habitación en donde lo único que se escuchaba era la agitada respiración de los dos. Albert se acomodo del otro lado de la cama cubriéndose con las colchas mientras Alyson hacia lo mismo de su lado, la mirada de Albert ahora estaba fija en la ventana mientras ella lo veía con dolor en la mirada sin poder ver las lagrimas que se mezclaban con el sudor del rostro de Albert.

(Alyson) (Triste) tanto te pesa haberme amado como lo acabas de hacer?

(Albert) (Volteando a verla) no digas eso hayati! Yo te amo, más de lo que puedas imaginar!

(Alyson) (Llorando) por favor abrázame!

(Albert) (Abrazándola fuertemente) perdóname no quise alejarme es solo que tengo miedo de lastimarte ahora que estas embarazada!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) no me sueltes, por favor no me sueltes!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) shhhh! No te soltare, solo relájate amor, relájate y duerme!

Lentamente Albert sintió como el cuerpo de Alyson comenzaba a relajarse hasta quedar dormida. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Albert se levanto, después de darse un baño decidió dejarla dormir un poco más. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación para ir a buscar algo de comer. Se sentía hambriento y más tranquilo que el día anterior. En la sala principal Philip entraba y hablaba con Dorothy exigiendo ver a Alyson de inmediato.

(Dorothy) por favor señor, le digo que la señora aun no se levanta!

(Philip) (Serio) pues vaya a despertarla y dígale que…

(Elroy) Philip? Que haces aquí?

(Philip) (Serio) buenos días señora Elroy, vengo a ver…

(Albert) (Desde lo alto de la escalera) tú no vienes a nada!

Philip volteo a ver a las escaleras para ver a Albert en lo alto viéndolo con mirada casi asesina mientras la tía Elroy confundida veía la forma amenazante que los dos tenían.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 48: **Actitudes Intolerables**

**Yajaira **


	48. Chapter 48

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 48**

**Actitudes Intolerables**

Albert comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin quitarle la vista de encima a Philip quien no dejaba de verlo a los ojos intentando no demostrarle el temor que le provocaba la dura y furiosa mirada del rubio. La tía Elroy no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando y que era lo que hacía Philip Lancaster en la mansión después de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre él y los Andley.

(Albert) (Serio) déjenos solos tía!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) acaso temes que tu tía escuche a que he venido?

(Albert) (Llegando al último escalón) tú no has venido a nada porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

(Philip) (Serio) claro que tengo y mucho! (viéndolo a los ojos) quiero ver a Alyson!

(Elroy) (Confundida) que es lo que pasa entre ustedes? Y porque vienes a buscar a Alyson?

(Albert) (Terminando de bajar el escalón) le pedí que nos deje solos tía! Philip no va estar mucho tiempo pues no tiene nada que hacer aquí!

(Philip) (Serio) pues te equivocas, he venido a hablar con Alyson y tú sabes muy bien de que! Además tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo!

(Elroy) (Seria) William será mejor que me expliques porque esa actitud? Philip solamente quiere ver a su hermana!

(Philip) (Sonriendo burlón) por que no mejor vas y le dices que quiero verla y que no me iré hasta que hablemos de mi responsabilidad!

(Albert) (Sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba) tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad y será mejor que te largues antes de que pierda la paciencia!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) William, esa no es forma de hablarle a las visitas!

(Albert) (Acercándose) el no es ninguna visita! No es más que un entrometido que no termina de entender que no tiene nada que hacer en esta casa!

Candy se sentó sobresaltada al escuchar los gritos que venían desde abajo mientras Terry salió del baño casi vestido después de ducharse, había escuchado las voces y se había apresurado a salir pues reconocía muy bien la voz de Philip quien gritaba de la misma forma que Albert y la señor Elroy. Estaba poniéndose la camisa lista para bajar a ver en que podía ayudar.

(Candy) (Nerviosa) Terry, que está pasando haya abajo?

(Terry) (Serio) no te preocupes pecosa, yo iré a ver qué le pasa a Albert!

(Candy) (Preocupada) acaso no es la voz de Philip la que escuche?

(Terry) (Besándola) eso creo pero no te preocupes que yo voy para abajo por cualquier cosa! Recuerda que no debes alterarte!

Terry salió de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mientras Amín intentaba evitar que Latifa bajara pues habían salido de su habitación al escuchar los gritos y quería saber de que se trataba todo. Terry bajaba lentamente sin llamar la atención mientras Alyson había escuchado los gritos y asustada se ponía la bata para ir a ver que sucedía.

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) William te exijo que me digas que sucede aquí? Porque estas tan alterado?

(Albert) (Viéndola frio) le pedí que por favor no se meta en esto y me deja a solas con él!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) William!

(Philip) (Sonriendo al verlos discutir) por que no mejor terminas de saciar la curiosidad de tu tía y le dices que estoy aquí para hacerme responsable de mi hijo!

(Elroy) (Confundida) de que hijo están hablando? Y que tiene que ver Alyson en esto?

(Terry) (Bajando un poco mas) señora Elroy por favor deje que Albert arregle esto con Philip!

(Albert) (Temblando encolerizado) retírese tía!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) no pienso hacerlo hasta que me aclaren lo que pasa aquí!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) pasa señora, que…

(Albert) (Viéndolo furioso) más te vale que no termines esa frase!

(Philip) (Desafiante) pasa que Alyson y yo somos amantes y estamos esperando un hijo!

(Elroy) (Completamente asombrada) Que!

(Albert) (Tomándolo de la camisa) voy a hacer que te tragues tus mentiras

(Elroy) (Entremetiéndose entre los dos) suéltalo William, tienes que explicarme que es lo que Philip dice!

(Philip) (Serio) lo que escucho, que Alyson está esperando un hijo mío porque somos amantes

(Alyson) (En lo alto de las escaleras) como te atreves? Eres un desgraciado Philip!

(Terry) (Quien había subido de prisa a detenerla) no te alteres Alyson, deja que Albert arregle esto!

(Philip) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) por que no le confiesas de una vez por todas a William que el hijo que esperas es mío? Así terminaríamos con toda esta discusión y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo! (sonriendo) no pienso ocultarme de mi responsabilidad querida!

(Albert) (Lanzándole un puñetazo) deja de insultar a mi esposa! (lanzándolo al suelo) tu y ella no tienen nada que ver más la cochinada esa que hiciste!

(Philip) (Limpiándose la sangre de la boca) acaso eso es lo que ella te ha dicho? (intentando levantarse) ella te dijo que la forcé? (viéndola de pies a cabeza) ha ya veo! Te sedujo anoche verdad? Es por eso que ahora dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo! (detrás de la tía) acéptalo de una vez, ella te sedujo y te convenció de que es la victima cuando la verdad es que el hijo que espera es mío porque ella y yo hemos sido amantes desde la universidad!

(Alyson) (Intentando zafarse de Terry) eres un maldito Philip! Mentiroso desgraciado! (sin poder contenerse) tu me obligaste, me forzaste con golpes y abusaste maldito te odio!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) Alyson violada? (viendo a Albert) acaso pensabas decirme eso en algún momento?

(Albert) (Acercándose mientras respiraba furioso) quítese de en medio para que pueda matar este malnacido!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) basta! Acaso no te das cuenta de la desgracia que esto significa? Que dirán todos cuando se enteren que tu esposa tenía un amante o lo que sea que Philip haya sido! Esto es algo que puede hundirnos socialmente William!

(Albert) (Frio) me importa un demonio lo que todos digan! (tomándola de la muñeca) solo quítese y déjeme terminar con este infeliz!

(Philip) (Escudándose con ella) la verdad William es que eso no te preocupa verdad? (viéndolo con malicia) no te preocupa porque Alyson y tu no están casados! (viendo el asombro de la tía y de Albert) acaso no le has dicho a tu familia que tu matrimonio no es válido? Alyson es libre y ahora que ya aclaramos todo voy a llevármela y hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo!

La tía Elroy casi había salido aventada cuando Albert se había lanzado en contra de Philip y Terry comenzaba a bajar a prisa a quitar a la anciana de en medio mientras Amín al escuchar todo aquel alboroto había dejado a Latifa en su habitación y corría hacia donde Alyson estaba parada observando atónita todo lo que sucedía abajo. De pronto todo se había salido de control, Albert y Philip se golpeaban sin misericordia mientras la tía Elroy gritada ordenando que se detuvieran, Albert había lanzado a Philip contra la mesa que adornada el centro del recibidor y la mesa había quedado hecha pedazos y Philip había logrado revirar a Albert contra la pequeña mesa donde descansaba uno de los jarrones antiguos de la tía Elroy el cual ahora no era más que añicos desperdigados por el suelo, Amín no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y por qué Alyson parecía estar histeria ante aquella pelea, las manos le sudaban mientras veía como la tía seguía gritando que se detuvieran mientras le lanzaba miradas de descontento a la joven muchacha en brazos de Amín, Albert había lanzado a Philip al suelo y se había abalanzado sobre él quien lo recibió impulsándolo con las piernas haciendo que Albert saliera lanzado lejos de él, apenas había tocado el suelo Albert se levanto casi de inmediato lanzándose de nuevo contra Philip agarrándolo desprevenido y comenzando a darle de puñetazos en el rostro

(Elroy) (Desesperada) William, detente William! (Viendo a Alyson) todo esto es tú culpa!

(Terry) (Serio) no diga cosas que no debe señora!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) no entiendo como mi William se fijo en una libertina como tú! (fuera de sí) no quiero ni imaginar el tipo de mujer que debe ser la amiga esa que trajiste a esta casa! Pobre George que no sabe el tipo de mujeres que tiene al lado!

(Amín) (Comenzando a bajar) haram (pecado) Emilia, no cometa haram hablando mal de mis hijas! Se lo prohíbo!

(Elroy) (Seria) es que usted no sabe lo que esta mujer le ha hecho a mi William y a toda mi familia!

(Amín) (Furioso) no me importa lo que usted crea que han hecho mis hijas, eso no le da derecho a hablar mal de ellas y echar mi casa por el suelo! (Encolerizado) dese de azotes antes de insinuar algo de mi Najda o mi Latifa!

(Terry) (Viendo de reojo a los combatientes) por favor este no es momento de discutir esto, quítense de aquí o van a lastimarlos!

(Albert) (Golpeando el rostro de Philip) lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas!

(Philip) (Tirando un golpe) no pienso irme y dejar que tú críes a mi hijo!

(Albert) (Furioso) tú no tienes nada que reclamar aquí!

(Philip) (Intentando zafarse) es mi hijo el que estoy reclamando!

(Albert) (Furioso) no es tuyo! (fuera de sí) mientras sea de ella no me importa de quién diablos sea ese hijo, siempre voy a considerarlo mío!

Albert y Philip siguieron golpeándose mientras Amín comenzaba a subir las escaleras dejando a Terry y a la señora Elroy sorprendidos por la forma tan furiosa en que Albert había gritado aquello. Alyson se sentía destrozada por completo, como era posible que Albert se hubiera atrevido a insinuar de aquella manera que el bebe podía ser de otro. Amín la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de vuelta a su habitación, ese no era el lugar en donde ella debía estar en ese momento. Albert y Philip seguían gritando y golpeándose cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió y George acompañado de Violet entraron, al ver aquel desorden y destrozos George se lanzo a detenerlos pues Terry parecía no poder con la furia que los dos tenían, George tomo a Albert mientras Terry sostenía con fuerza a Philip mientras los dos intentaban zafarse para continuar con la pelea. George sostenía con fuerza a Albert mientras Terry casi arrastraba a Philip hasta la puerta de entrada, de un empujón Terry llevo a Philip hasta su auto.

(Philip) (Serio) esta me las van a pagar! Volveré por ella después!

(Terry) (Soltándole un puño en la cara) aquí la tienes! Contento?

(Philip) (Aturdido) esta van a pagármela!

(Terry) (Tomándolo de la camisa) si quieres puedo pagártela de una vez!

(Philip) (Soltándose) dile a Alyson que vendré por ella otro día!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) acaso me viste cara de mensajero! (empujándolo dentro del auto) yo que tu no intentaría poner un pie en esta casa de nuevo por qué puedes encontrar a Albert de mal humor y no va a tratarte tan amablemente como hoy!

Philip solo vio la sonrisa burlona de Terry y comprendió que solo estaba esperando la mínima provocación para darle el mismo tratamiento que había recibido de Albert y mejor opto por encender el auto en silencio y salir de allí a prisa. Terry volvió adentro cuando vio como en lo alto de las escaleras se comenzaban a asomar Amín y Tom cargando las maletas del viejo musulmán, de su hija Latifa y la de Alyson quien venía aun en bata abrazada por Latifa. Violet vio como Alyson desviaba la mirada lejos de Albert que comenzaba a acercarse a ellas, de pronto Amín se interpuso entre ellos levantando la mano para detenerlo. Violet camino hacia su hija y sin entender que era lo que sucedía la abrazo mientras las tres comenzaban a salir de la mansión en silencio.

(Albert) (Sorprendido) a donde van? Porque Alyson se va?

(Amín) (Aun con la mano levantada) no es el momento Albert! Ya hablaremos más adelante! (viendo de reojo a la tía) en este momento ni mis hijas ni yo podemos permanecer bajo tu techo!

(Albert) (Serio) como que no puede permanecer bajo mi techo? (gritando) Alyson!

(Amín) (Serio) dale tiempo Albert! Y piensa bien en lo que has dicho aquí este día!

(Albert) (Caminando hacia la puerta) ella no puede irse! Es mi esposa!

(Elroy) (Bajando la mirada) déjala ir Albert! Aun debemos hablar tu y yo de lo que vino a decir Philip!

(Albert) (Serio) yo no puedo, no quiero que ella se vaya!

(George) (Deteniéndolo) la llevare a casa conmigo William, mañana podrás hablar más tranquilo con ella! Ahora creo que debes ir a que te revisen esas heridas!

(Albert) pero George!

(George) (Sonriendo tranquilo) no sé lo que pasó aquí o que fue lo que se dijo, pero creo que ella no debe permanecer aquí por ahora! Te veré en la oficina más tarde William!

Albert vio como George salía detrás de Amín mientras Terry volvía a entrar, al verlos salir le había parecido extraño que también Alyson se marchara aun en ropa de dormir pero después de todo lo que había pasado no quería preguntar nada, al entrar vio por primera vez el desastre que Albert y Philip habían hecho con el recibidor de la mansión y sonrió discretamente al ver a la señora Elroy recogiendo pedazos de su jarrón. Albert estaba sentado en el ultimo escalón intentando repasar lo que había sucedido para encontrar el motivo por el que Alyson hubiera decidido marcharse sin siquiera verlo a la cara. Terry camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado mientras observaba como los empleados comenzaban a recoger todo aquel tiradero mientras la tía Elroy les daba orden de silencio para que no comentaran con nadie lo que había sucedido allí esa mañana. Tom volvió a entrar después de dejar el equipaje de Alyson y Latifa en el auto de George y sin preguntar nada subió las escaleras para ir a ver a su hija. En la habitación de Candy, Flamy luchaba para mantenerla recostada pues Candy quería bajar a ver qué era lo que había sucedido pues de repente todo se había quedado demasiado cayado. Detrás de Candy, Flamy no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla a ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Al ver los destrozos que había por todo el salón las dos no pudieron más que asombrarse. Candy comenzó a bajar al ver a Terry sentado junto a un muy golpeado Albert quien se había lastimado una costilla cuando Philip lo había estrellado contra una de las mesas del salón, Flamy se apresuro a ayudarle mientras Terry lo ayudaba a comenzar a subir las escaleras.

(Terry) (Viendo a Candy con desapruebo) no deberías estar levantada pecosa!

(Candy) (Seria) estaba preocupada! Que fue lo que paso? Porque Albert esta así?

(Terry) (Viéndola) Flamy por favor lleve a Candy a la cama y luego venga a la habitación de Albert!

(Albert) (Haciendo una mueca de dolor) yo no necesito nada, solo necesito ir a buscar a Alyson!

(Terry) (Serio) en este momento no estás en condiciones Albert! Primero veamos cómo te encuentras y luego veremos!

(Candy) (Preocupada) déjame atenderlo Terry, por favor!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) pero después te irás directo a la cama!

(Candy) (Preocupada) pero que fue lo que sucedió?

(Terry) (Ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama) ahora te cuento pecosa primero revísalo que creo que está sangrando del costado!

Candy comenzó a revisar a Albert quien solo apretaba los dientes mientras ella palpaba lentamente su costado, no tenía ninguna fractura pero lamentablemente se había hecho una cortadura con la mesa al caer en ella y quebrarla. Flamy corrió a donde Terry le había indicado que estaba el botiquín mientras Candy le limpiaba la herida para suturarla, al fin después de largo rato en el que Terry le contaba a Candy y al mismo Albert lo que había sucedido y como se habían dado las cosas hasta el momento en que Candy había bajado a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. El mismo Albert no sabía ni que decir al escuchar las cosas que le había dicho a Philip y que habían provocado que Amín tomara a su hija y a Alyson y las hubiera llevado a casa de George sin que Alyson hiciera el intento de quedarse. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hiso reaccionar.

(Albert) (Agarrándose la cabeza) hay!

(Candy) (Sacudiendo la mano adolorida) eso te mereces por cabeza dura!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pero porque me pegas Candy?

(Candy) (Seria) porque te lo mereces después de gritar que tu esposa se acuesta con muchos hombres!

(Albert) (Serio) pero yo a qué hora dije eso?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no le preguntes que te vas a ganar otro…

(Candy) (Dándole otro golpe en la cabeza) cuando dijiste que el hijo de Alyson podría ser de cualquiera y que no te importaba!

(Albert) (Sobándose la cabeza) por Dios Candy, si Philip no me dejo herido de gravedad tu si lo harás!

(Candy) (Molesta) pues merecido te lo tendrías! Acaso sigues dudando de la palabra de Alyson después de que ella te confeso todo?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no dudo Candy! Yo no dudo de su palabra! (recordando la noche anterior) nunca dudaría de ella!

(Candy) (Seria) pues muy mal que lo demuestras!

(Terry) (Sosteniéndole la mano) ya pecosa, que si le vuelves a dar otro golpe lo dejaras inconsciente

(Elroy) (Entrando) tal vez eso sería bueno para que dejara de hacer tonterías y pensara las cosas con más claridad!

(Albert) (Levantándose) si viene a decirme algo en contra de Alyson le suplico que no lo haga!

(Elroy) (Sentándose frente a el) como fuiste capaz de ocultarme algo tan grave?

(Albert) (Serio) lo que le paso a Alyson no tenía por qué estarlo ventilando frente a nadie!

(Elroy) (Seria) tampoco lo de tu matrimonio dudoso? (decepcionada) tan poca es tu confianza en mí?

(Albert) (Serio) después de lo del compromiso obligado que usted preparo no tenía la más mínima intención de decirle lo que sucedía con mi matrimonio!

(Elroy) (Seria) puedes imaginar lo humillante que debe haber sido para ella el saber que estaban viviendo una mentira y que tú no buscabas la forma de rectificarla?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como se atreve a insinuar tal cosa si no sabe como sucedió todo? (levantándose con dificultad) Alyson y yo pensábamos irnos de viaje después de la boda de Latifa y George! (quitándose la camisa) íbamos a ir a Escocia a ver a su abuelo y a casarnos allí! (viéndola) no queríamos que usted se enterara y se sintiera avergonzada frente a la sociedad que tanto ama!

(Elroy) (Llorando) pero te amo mas a ti hijo! Y me hubiera sentido orgullosa de verte recibirla a ella en el altar como se merece la madre tu hijo!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) vamos a la recamara pecosa, dejemos que ellos hablen a solas!

(Candy) (Dándole un beso en la cabeza) no te esfuerces mucho o la herida se abrirá de nuevo!

(Albert) (Levantándose a buscar ropa limpia) tía, en este momento no puedo seguir hablando! (viéndola a los ojos) necesito ir por ella!

(Elroy) (Bajando la mirada) no será fácil después de la forma en que nos hemos comportado!

(Albert) (Doblándose del dolor) no me importa! (cayendo de rodillas) yo tengo que ir por ella!

(Elroy) (Angustiada) William! (Gritando) Terry! Terry!

Un momento después Terry había entrado a prisa al escuchar los gritos de la anciana para encontrarla sentada en el suelo sosteniendo a Albert que se había desmayado del dolor. En casa de los Lancaster Philip había llegado hacia ya mucho rato, estaba sentado en su auto sin poder salir. Albert había logrado romperle un par de costillas y le costaba respirar, al verlo uno de los sirvientes había corrido a avisarle a Vanessa y a Eliza que estaban almorzando en la terraza. Con ayuda del mayordomo Philip fue llevado a su habitación casi inconsciente, aun no podía creer que había logrado llegar a su casa.

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) pero que fue lo que te paso?

(Philip) (Furioso) no preguntes estupideces! Sabes bien que esta mañana iba a buscar a Alyson cuando Salí!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) acaso ella te mando a golpear?

(Philip) (Sentándose con dificultad) me encontré con William y le dije que iba a hacerme responsable por mi hijo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo satisfecha) así que William ya sabe que el hijo es probablemente tuyo y que estas dispuesto a hacerte cargo! (feliz) y que fue lo que dijo?

(Philip) (Viéndola con odio) acaso no es obvio que hablemos con los puños? No hagas preguntas idiotas y llama al médico que estoy muriéndome de dolor y me cuesta respirar!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) veo que mi tío pudo contigo!

(Philip) (Serio) pues el no salió tan bien librado! Además no pienso quedarme así, mañana iré a buscar a Alyson de nuevo!

(Vanessa) (Colgando el teléfono) bueno, mientras tanto Eliza y yo tenemos una cita con su padre así que te veremos luego! (antes de salir) recuerda que no debes dejar que papa te vea así o tendremos problemas si se entera de lo que hemos estado haciendo!

(Philip) (Escupiendo sangre) sigue con la intención de reconquistar a Violet?

(Vanessa) (Saliendo) claro, el muy tonto aun debe estar enamorado de ella aun que no lo admita! (viéndolo antes de cerrar la puerta) ni una palabra!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) y a donde se suponen que irán ustedes?

(Eliza) (Lanzándole un beso) eso te lo diremos más tarde querido!

Las dos salieron rumbo a la oficina de Max Leegan en donde se habían citado con él para presentarle la demanda que Eliza estaba entablando para recibir lo que le correspondía de la herencia de los Leegan. En el departamento de Violet y George, ya Amín se había acomodado en la habitación de Gregory mientras Latifa lo hacía en la que Najda le había dado al llegar, Alyson no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían llegado y Violet por más que había insistido no había logrado que su hija se cambiara de ropa o dijera que era lo que había sucedido para que ella y los Hallef salieran de la mansión Andley de aquella forma. Latifa entro lentamente a la habitación de Alyson y la encontró de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sin hacer ruido camino hacia ella hasta sentarse a un lado de la ventana.

(Latifa) (Seria) conozco esa mirada Najda! Es la misma que no veía desde hace años!

(Alyson) (Sin perder la vista del cielo) men fadlak Latifa! (por favor Latifa) (llorando) La! (No)

(Latifa) La? (no?) No, qué? No te preocupes? No me pregunte? Por favor Najda, eso es lo que yo tengo que saber! No entiendo aun porque baba nos saco tan de prisa de casa de Albert? No entiendo por que tu vienes con nosotros y más que nada no entiendo que fue lo que paso en aquella casa porque no me entere de nada! (viéndola a los ojos) no entiendo qué te pasa a ti si no me quieres decir nada! (gritándole) men fadlak Najda! Shou fee (por favor Najda, que pasa?)

(Alyson) (Llorando) todo acabo Latifa! (abrazándola) todo se acabo!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) Najda! (abrazándola) pero que paso? Dime?

(Alyson) (Negando) yo no puedo! No puedo seguir Latifa! Ya no puedo más!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) te repudio! Albert te repudio?

(Alyson) (Negando) no puedo hacerle esto Latifa! El no se merece esto!

(Latifa) (Confundida) por favor Najda háblame claro o no voy a entenderte ayuni!

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose en la cama) déjame sola por favor! Déjame sola!

(Latifa) (Sentándose junto a ella) como quieres que te deje sola? No me pidas que te deje sola hermanita! (limpiándose las lagrimas) voy a prepararte una agüita aromática para tus nervios, no es bueno que mi sobrino sienta tu tristeza! Luego descansaras y hablaremos más tarde te parece?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) gracias!

Latifa salió de la habitación y camino hacia el salón en donde George y Violet la esperaban pues el viejo musulmán no había querido salir de su habitación, aun estaba enojado por lo que la señora Elroy había insinuado de su Latifa y su Najda y aun no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie. Violet se acerco a Latifa muy preocupada, Alyson no había querido dirigirle ni una mirada siquiera.

(Violet) (Angustiada) te dijo algo?

(Latifa) (Negando) no! Najda aun no quiere decir nada, no hace más que llorar y pedirme que no le pregunte! (seria) voy a llevarle un té y tal vez después quiera hablar conmigo!

(George) (Serio) Latifa, que fue lo que paso en la mansión? Con quien peleo William?

(Latifa) (Preocupada) no lo sé con certeza, baba no me dejo ir a ver pero estoy segura que quien llego esta mañana fue Philip!

(Violet) (Asombrada) Philip? Pero que hacia Philip en la mansión después de todo lo que ha pasado entre él y la familia?

(George) (Serio) voy a ir a ver a William! Estoy seguro que el si va a decirme que es lo que está pasando!

(Violet) (Angustiada) por favor George, pregúntale a William por que Alyson lo abandono?

(George) (Abrazándola) no te preocupes yo voy a hablar con él y no regresare hasta que el me diga que es lo que está pasando!

(Amín) (Acercándose) Albert necesita tiempo para pensar y no creo que sea momento para molestarlo! El vendrá cuando tenga que venir a dar explicaciones, por ahora solo consuélense de saber que Najda está donde debe estar!

(Violet) por favor Amín díganos que fue lo que paso?

(Amín) (Serio) lo que pasó, es entre Albert y Alah! Nadie puede saber lo que no le corresponde solo debemos confiar en que todo termine bien para Albert y Najda!

(George) (Serio) usted cree que no debo ir a verlo?

(Amín) lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es aliviar el corazón de Najda y mantenerla tranquila! (entregándole un bolsito a Latifa) dale un té de los míos a Najda para que este tranquila!

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) si baba!

En la mansión Andley, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro disgustada mientras Terry la veía molesto porque no lograba hacerla descansar. Parecía que nada podía calmarla después de que había escuchado lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir nada Terry se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos sorprendiéndola por completo y con cuidado la coloco en la cama y la arropo con las sabanas.

(Terry) (Besándola) o te quedas quieta o le pediré a la enfermera seño fruncido que te de un calmante!

(Candy) (Haciendo un puchero) es que no puedo estar tranquila después de lo que ha pasado. Además mira Albert allí sin sentido y Alyson se fue de la mansión!

(Terry) (Serio) ya Albert se encargara de arreglar todo cuando despierte, mira que la paliza que se dieron el y Philip fue grande y ahora necesita que lo dejemos descansar un poco!

(Candy) (Preocupada) pero es que hasta el señor Amín y Latifa se fueron! (seria) que pasara si Alyson no quiere volver? Albert va a ser muy desdichado si no logra solucionar las cosas con ella!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) ya pecosa! No te angusties que recuerda que te hace daño! Deja que Albert solucione todo y yo intentare ayudarle también así que no te angusties tanto!

(Candy) (acurrucada en sus brazos) pero mira todo lo que está pasando y tú no puedes estar perdiendo tu tiempo en todo esto por que pronto lanzaras tu primera obra en la inauguración del teatro y tienes mucho que hacer todavía!

(Terry) (Sonriéndole) Robert y Karen se están haciendo cargo de todo y yo estoy preparado! Además Albert es mi mejor amigo y no puedo dejarlo solo en este momento y lo sabes!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) te amo lo sabías?

(Terry) (Guiñando el ojo) si lo sabía, pero me gusta escucharte decirlo!

(Candy) (Besándolo) te amo, te amo!

Los dos sonreían cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, sin mucho ánimo Terry se levanto a ver quién era, al abrir se topo con el rostro angustiado de la tía Elroy.

(Terry) (Preocupado) sucede algo señora Elroy?

(Elroy) (Sonrojada) perdone que le moleste Terry, pero necesito que me acompañe!

(Terry) (Serio) le paso algo a Albert?

(Elroy) (Apenada) es que necesito que por favor me lleve a ver a Amín a casa de George! Tengo que hablar con él, es muy importante!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) no se preocupe, yo la llevo! (entrando de nuevo) voy a salir pecosa! Voy a llevar a la señora Elroy a casa de George!

(Candy) (Susurrando) por favor Terry, si ves a Alyson pídele que vuelva! Dile como esta Albert y que él la necesita!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) hare lo que pueda!

Terry salió de la habitación para luego subir a su auto acompañado de la tía Elroy quien necesitaba disculparse con su amigo Amín después de haberlo insultado a él y a su hija de la forma en que lo había hecho. En la oficina de Max Leegan, el y su esposa Sarah esperaban la llegada de Eliza y Vanessa quienes los habían citado ese día. Aun no sabían que era lo que Eliza se proponía ahora y eso los tenia sumamente nerviosos. Max esperaba pacientemente de pie junto a la ventana mientras Sarah temblorosa intentaba tomarse un té, el silencio de pronto fue interrumpido por el alta voz del teléfono, la secretaria les anunciaba que las dos damas los esperaban afuera de la oficina. Tranquilo Max se sentó tras su escritorio y dio la orden de que las dos pasaran. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Eliza entro a la oficina seguida de Vanessa quien iba seria cargando su portafolio luciendo como toda una abogada seria. Las dos caminaron hacia el escritorio y se sentaron frente a Max mientras Sarah estaba a un costado, sentada intentando aparentar la misma serenidad que su esposo transmitía.

(Max) (Serio) así que ustedes querían hablar con nosotros! Que es lo que pretendes ahora Eliza?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) yo que tu no me hablaría en ese tono papá!

(Max) (Serio) no tengo tiempo para estar guardando apariencias contigo Eliza, así es que te pido que por favor hables rápido y me dejes volver a mi trabajo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no se altere señor Leegan, el asunto que nos trae a mi cliente y a mí, no le robara mucho tiempo!

(Max) (Asintiendo) muy bien, entonces díganme para qué pidieron esta reunión?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) es sencillo papá! Simplemente he venido a pedirte que me entregues lo que me corresponde de la fortuna Leegan!

(Sarah) (Tosiendo el te) como?

(Eliza) (Sonriéndole burlona) hola mamá! No te había visto!

(Max) (Serio) acaso escuche lo que creo que escuche? Que Eliza quiere parte de mi fortuna?

(Vanessa) (Seria) como hija suya, la señorita Leegan está en derecho de solicitar le sea entregada la parte que le correspondería como herencia ya que las relaciones entre ustedes se han deteriorado en los últimos meses y ella no quiere tener que seguir molestándolos así que ha decidido separarse definitivamente de ustedes solicitando que le entreguen lo que le corresponde legalmente por ser una de sus herederas!

(Max) (Viéndola) acaso te has vuelto loca? Que es lo que pretendías con esta estupidez? Sacarme de mis casillas? Porque déjame decirte….

(Vanessa) (De pie) perdone señor Leegan, pero no puedo permitirle que se dirija de esa manera a mi cliente!

(Sarah) (Acercándose) y de que otra manera quiere que reaccionemos, si lo que nos están diciendo es una completa locura?

(Vanessa) (Negando) ninguna locura señora! Mi cliente tiene todo el derecho de exigir que ustedes le entreguen lo que legalmente le corresponde!

(Max) (Furioso) acaso te volviste loca? No entiendo cómo puedes venir con esta señorita a pedirme tremenda estupidez!

(Vanessa) (Levantando la voz) señor Leegan por favor!

(Max) (Serio) por favor, nada! Creo que esta reunión es una total pérdida de tiempo porque ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos por qué escuchar las ocurrencias de esta chiquilla malcriada y su abogada!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) es que no le estamos pidiendo que se lo entregue de inmediato! (viendo la cara de asombro de Max) tiene un par de semanas para decidir qué es lo que van a hacer y cuando le entregaran lo que le corresponde a mi cliente!

(Max) (Serio) no necesito ni un día para decirle que no pienso entregarle ni un centavo, así que le agradezco que se retiren en este mismo instante!

(Vanessa) (Seria) por favor señor Leegan, no nos obligue a pedir que un tribunal competente se haga cargo de esto porque será algo largo y nada placentero para ninguna de las dos partes! Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que usted y su esposa lo discutan en privado y en dos semanas cuando ya hayan tomado una decisión, volveremos a reunirnos para que le hagan entrega a mi cliente de lo que ella esta amablemente solicitando!

(Sarah) (Seria) acaso no escucho a mi esposo? Le dijo que no va a darle ni un centavo a Eliza y yo lo apoyo!

(Vanessa) pues entonces lamento mucho que lo tomen así porque esta mañana solicitamos a los tribunales competentes que congelaran todas las acciones y bienes de su familia hasta que logremos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes y si ustedes no se apresuran a decidir entonces lamento decirles que tampoco podrán seguir con sus operaciones financieras por que las cuentas del banco están congeladas a partir de este momento hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo! (entregándoles la orden del juez) realmente yo les aconsejaría que tomaran una decisiones lo antes posible para evitar que sus bienes sigan congelados y pierdan negocios importantes!

(Max) (Leyendo el documento aun atónito) como se atrevió a solicitar eso?

(Eliza) (Suspirando) hay papa, lamento mucho haber tenido que hacerte esto pero yo sabía que de no hacerlo no sería fácil negociar contigo!

(Sarah) (Furiosa) no sé cómo te has atrevido a tanto Eliza!

(Eliza) (Seria) estoy en todo mi derecho y además es la única forma en la que podrán librarse de mi por completo! (viendo a su padre) acaso no es eso lo que querías papa? No fue eso lo que me dijiste la última vez que fui a casa?

(Max) (Estrujando el papel) ni un centavo Eliza! (viéndola a los ojos) ni un centavo es lo que vas a recibir de nosotros!

(Eliza) (Seria) eso lo veremos papa! Si no quieres perder más dinero del que perderás estas dos semanas que tienes para pensarlo entonces será mejor que te decidas a entregarme lo que te pido!

(Max) (Furioso) ni un centavo!

(Vanessa) (Recogiendo sus papeles) es obvio que en este momento ustedes no pueden darnos una respuesta definitiva así que esperaremos a que nos comuniquen cual ha sido su decisión o si prefieren que lo llevemos a un tribunal competente donde el juez decida cuál es la cantidad que deberán entregarle a mi cliente! (sonriendo) que tengan un buen día señores. Señor Leegan, recuerde que no es necesario que se quede aquí en la oficina trabajando por que de todas formas no podrá tocar su dinero! Buen día!

(Eliza) (Sonriéndoles burlona) estaré esperando su llamada! Que pasen un buen día!

Las dos salieron del despacho de Max mientras él y Sarah se veían a la cara desconcertados por todo lo que estaban pasando. Sarah no podía dejar de llorar al ver el monstruo que había creado durante tantos años, ninguno de los dos pensó nunca que llegarían a vivir algo así por causa de Eliza. Max camino hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa, nunca antes había estado tan enojado en su vida. Después de beber de un solo sorbo se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo.

(Sarah) (Angustiada) que vamos a hacer Max?

(Max) (Negando) no vamos a hacer nada querida! No vamos a entregarle ni un centavo más a esa muchacha malcriada!

(Sarah) (Preocupada) pero acaso no escuchaste que no podemos tocar nuestro dinero hasta que decidamos que hacer?

(Max) (Serio) si lo escuche!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?

(Max) (Abrazándola) aun no lo sé Sarah, pero a esa mujer no pienso darle un centavo más! Ya no tengo por qué seguir aguantando todos los caprichos de Eliza esto se acabo!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) no pensaras….

(Max) (Serio) si no queda otro remedio no podremos hacer otra cosa!

(Sarah) (Angustiada) pero Max, no puedes estar pensando en decírselo ahora!

(Max) (Serio) y que esperas que haga? Que le entregue la mitad de nuestra fortuna?

(Sarah) (Negando) no, pero tiene que haber otra solución!

(Max) (Negando) lo siento Sarah pero si ella no ha tenido ninguna consideración con nosotros a pesar de lo bien que la hemos tratado siempre y ahora yo no puedo tener consideraciones con ella!

(Sarah) (Llorando) pero si se lo dices la perderemos para siempre!

(Max) (Abrazándola) ya la hemos perdido querida! Eliza ya no es nuestra pequeña! Ella no es más que una mujer fría y sin escrúpulos y no le pienso seguir tolerando nada!

(Sarah) (Llorando) pero ella va a sufrir! (abrazándolo) ella va a sufrir cuando sepa que no es nuestra hija!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 49: **Verdades Que Duelen**

**Yajaira **


	49. Chapter 49

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 49**

**Verdades Que Duelen**

En el departamento de George las cosas estaban tensas, aun George no se explicaba porque había sucedido todo aquel problema esa mañana y que hacia Amín trayendo a su prometida y a su sobrina al departamento de ellos si había repetido muchas veces que no era correcto en su religión, eso más que nada lo tenía intranquilo por que le marcaba la gravedad de la situación pero no podía hacer nada aun, debía esperar a que Albert llegara y le explicara las cosas por respeto a la decisión de su futuro suegro. La tía Elroy y Terry iban aun en camino. Realmente la dama se sentía muy apenada por la forma en que se había expresado de su nuera en un momento de furia y confusión y además de la forma en que había hablado de la hija de su nuevo amigo Amín. Necesitaba disculparse con ellos e intentar convencer a Alyson que volviera a la mansión con ella para arreglar las cosas. Iba muy nerviosa cuando el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, sin desviar la mirada del camino Terry lo contesto en altavoz pues no tenía nada que ocultar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando del otro lado se escucho la voz de Steve Larabe quien necesitaba hablarle del partido de polo que se jugaría en el club y al cual él debía asistir como capitán.

(Terry) (Serio) aló!

(Steve) (Emocionado) Terry al fin consigo hablarte!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) Steve?

(Steve) (Riendo) y quien más? Solo te llamo para recordarte que aun eres el capitán del equipo y que tienes partido este sábado, como algunos de tus jugadores están de luna de miel creí prudente recordarte que debes venir a practicar con los suplentes!

(Terry) (Contrariado) perdona, no recordaba el partido de este sábado! Pero no te preocupes, esta misma tarde intentare ir a la práctica!

(Steve) (Serio) me imagino que has estado distraído con todos los problemas que tienen en casa verdad?

(Terry) (Sorprendido) problemas?

(Steve) (Indeciso) bueno, la verdad es que me entere de que tu esposa está un poco mal!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ella está bien! Es solo que está embarazada!

(Steve) (Titubeando) si eso supe! Además de… (Haciendo una pausa) además del problema del señor Andley!

(Terry) (Viendo la cara de sorpresa de la tía) problema?

(Steve) (Serio) bueno no me gustaría ser el que te diga esto pero! (resoplando) Vanessa Lancaster y Eliza Brown han estado regando el rumor de que el matrimonio de tu suegro fue una farsa para no invitar a nadie y que su supuesta esposa lo engaño con otro hombre y está esperando un hijo que no es de él!

(Elroy) (Conteniendo el aliento) Dios mío!

(Steve) (Sorprendido) dijiste algo? Por un momento creí escuchar otra voz contigo!

(Terry) (Viendo la cara de bochorno de la dama) estoy solo, no te preocupes! (serio) que más han estado diciendo esas dos arpías?

(Steve) (Nervioso) que la señora Andley se busco de amante a su propio hermano!

(Elroy) (Temblando de rabia) haaaa!

(Terry) (Preocupado) no hagas caso a lo que dicen esas dos! (estacionándose) te llamare en un par de horas!

(Steve) (Serio) está bien Terry y perdona las malas noticias!

(Terry) (Apagando el auto) te agradezco la información!

Después de colgar Terry vio a la pobre tía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pues le costaba respirar. Realmente la noticia de los rumores la habían puesto muy mal pues no había imaginado siquiera que Eliza o Vanessa estuvieran encargándose tan pronto de regar chismes dentro de su muy selecto círculo social.

(Terry) (Preocupado) se encuentra bien señora? Quiere que volvamos a la mansión?

(Elroy) (Negando) ya estamos cerca del apartamento de Violet, prefiero que lleguemos de una vez!

(Terry) (Serio) no me parece que usted esté en condiciones de hacer esa visita en este momento!

(Elroy) (Negando) ya llegamos hasta acá, será mejor que sigamos adelante! Esto es algo que no puedo retrasar ni un minuto más!

(Terry) (Arrancando de nuevo) como usted prefiera!

Los dos terminaron de llegar al departamento y en el momento que tocaron la puerta George se apresuro a abrir como si estuviera esperando la llegada de ellos, aunque realmente a quien esperaba era a Albert. Después de dejarlos pasar los tres se sentaron en el salón en silencio pues la dama aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

(George) (Preocupado) sucedió algo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aparte de lo de la mansión?

(George) (Resoplo) acaso podría pasar algo más para que yo termine de perderme? Hasta ahora aun no se qué fue lo que paso esta mañana y mi sobrina no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y el señor Amín no hace más que decir que debemos darle tiempo a Albert!

(Elroy) (Respirando agitada) William no podrá venir! (viéndolo) por lo menos hoy no!

(George) (Serio) paso algo?

(Terry) (Preocupado por la dama) Albert se desmayo por el dolor hace unas horas! Al parecer se lastimo con la orilla de una de las mesas que rompieron y Candy tuvo que ponerle puntos a la herida!

(George) (Serio) pero que fue lo que sucedió? Porque Alyson está aquí encerrada en su habitación sin hablar con nadie!

(Elroy) (Seria) necesito verla! Necesito disculparme con ella y con Amín!

(George) (Sorprendido) usted, va a disculparse con mi sobrina?

(Terry) (Sereno) seria bueno que dejara a la señora Elroy entrar a hablar con ella unos minutos George! Tal vez así Alyson decida hablar con ustedes y contarles que paso en la mansión y porque!

(Violet) (Saliendo de la cocina con Latifa) Emilia? Sucede algo? Porque estás aquí?

(Elroy) (Seria) he venido a conversar con tu hija y con Amín

(Latifa) (Seria) no creo que baba quiera hablar con usted! El me dijo que lo que usted había hecho en contra nuestra era haram! (pecado)

(Elroy) (Seria) entonces tal vez debería hablar con el primero!

(Amín) (Acercándose por detrás) acaso bienes a pedir perdón Emilia?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) tu sabes que no tenia intensión de insultarte ni a ti ni a tu hija! Vengo a suplicarte que me perdones la injusta indiscreción que cometí!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) te creo! Pero también creo que debemos hablar a solas de mi otra hija!

(Emilia) (Confundida) acaso tienes otra hija?

(Amín) (Serio) cuando Latifa conoció a Najda y me la presento hace años, ella también se convirtió en mi hija y este día siento que las paredes de mi casa se han tambaleado ante lo que ha sucedido con mi Najda!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) por amor de Dios si ustedes saben algo dígannos que fue lo que paso con mi hija que esta tan aturdida y triste!

(Amín) (Negando) desgraciadamente no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que ha pasado entre Albert y Najda pero debe ser grave por lo que sucedió hoy!

(Latifa) (Seria) voy a llevarle este te a Najda para que se tranquilice!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) sigue intranquila? Eso puede hacerle daño a la criatura!

(Violet) (Casi cayendo de espaldas) criatura? Que criatura? Mi hija está embarazada?

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) acaso Najda no les ha dicho nada?

(George) (Serio) dame el te Latifa! Creo que yo soy quien debe ir a hablar con ella en este momento!

(Latifa) (Alejándose a prisa) la, la, la, la! Si no soy yo la que se lo lleva se molestara por qué no quiere ver a nadie jali así que tu tranquilo y te quedas conversando con la señora y con baba!

(George) (Serio) tifa!

(Latifa) (Erizándosele la piel) jali no me digas así!

(George) (Acercándose) dame ese te!

(Latifa) (Entregándoselo) cuando Najda te saque a patadas de la habitación no te quejes!

George camino hacia la habitación seguido por Latifa quien no pensaba dejarlo a solas con ella y perder la oportunidad de enterarse por fin de que se trataba todo, pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con Alyson quien seguía acurrucada en la cama profundamente dormida. Sin decir nada George le devolvió la taza de té a Latifa y volvió a la sala mientras Latifa entraba a la habitación, después de dejar el te sobre la mesa se sentó junto a ella para esperar. En la mansión Flamy había bajado al salón a traer un té para Candy, pero al llegar al salón se topo con Candy Ann quien con las manitas en la cintura regañaba a Dorothy y a Tom quienes se habían quedado levantando los trozos de las mesas que se habían quebrado. Sin poder contenerse Flamy se detuvo a observar a la pequeña mientras con una mano tapaba la sonrisa divertida que tenía en el rostro.

(Candy Ann) (Señalando) mía dotory se tesiolvido ete!

(Tom) (Serio) Candy Ann ve a jugar!

(Candy Ann) no papi tu levata ete no sas fojo!

(Tom) (Sorprendido) como que no seas flojo? Ve a jugar antes que te mande a tomar una siesta!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) yo no teno fueñito! Tu taraja no sas fojito papy!

(Dorothy) (Cansada) mejor siéntate en el sillón nena o te lastimaras!

(Candy Ann) (Negando con la cabecita) no dotory tu taraja fojita!

Tom levanto la mirada para decirle algo a tiempo que la pequeña salía corriendo y se lanzaba a los brazos de Anthony quien estaba de pie en la puerta junto a Luisa los dos sorprendidos por el tremendo desastre que había en el salón. Habían vuelto antes de lo planeado por qué Anthony sabía que aun tenía responsabilidades en la compañía ahora que Eliza estaba allí y no deseaba dejar solos a Albert y George con todo ese problema.

(Luisa) (Sorprendida) pero que paso aquí?

(Candy Ann) (Encogiendo los hombros) dotory ta fojita y no dimpia!

(Tom) (Serio) Candy Ann, será mejor que vayas a la cocina a comer una galleta mientras nosotros limpiamos!

(Candy Ann) (Suplicando con sus manitas) yo quedo si?

(Luisa) (Tomándola de la mano) mejor ven conmigo y me invitas a una galleta!

(Candy Ann) (Suspirando) ok pero tu sives lechita!

Las dos se alejaron del salón mientras Tom le explicaba a Anthony lo poco que había visto esa mañana. Después de conversar Anthony subió a ver como seguía Albert y Candy. Al ver que Albert seguía dormido bajo el cuidado de Flamy quien a petición de Candy se había ido a la habitación del rubio a ver que estuviera cómodo, Anthony entro a la habitación de Candy donde esta aburrida leía una revista de decoración de las que Terry solía tener en la mesa de noche desde que habían iniciado la decoración del salón principal del teatro.

(Anthony) (Asomándose) se puede?

(Candy)(Sorprendida) Anthony? Pero que haces aquí? No estabas de luna de miel?

(Anthony) (Riendo) estaba! La verdad es que ni Luisa ni yo necesitamos estar lejos para considerarnos de luna de miel! Solo nos basta estar juntos y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que no debemos estar lejos ahora que Eliza está metida en las oficinas!

(Candy) (Resoplando) Eliza! Cuando dejara de molestarnos a todos?

(Anthony) (Sentándose) pero por lo que vi haya abajo no solo Eliza es el problemas verdad? (viéndola a los ojos) que fue lo que paso aquí? En donde esta Alyson que no está con Albert?

(Candy) (Triste) Alyson se fue de casa! Ella y Albert tienen problemas por culpa de Philip Lancaster!

(Anthony) (Serio) Tom me dijo que Philip estuvo aquí esta mañana y que casi se mata a golpes con Albert! Acaso Philip siguió molestando a Alyson y por eso paso todo esto?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) no sé qué decirte Anthony! Lo que está pasando con ellos se complica cada vez más! Ya no sé qué es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante!

(Anthony) (Escuchando un ruido en el pasillo) voy a ver si no es Luisa buscándome!

Al abrir la puerta Anthony vio a Albert caminar hacia las escaleras, parecía llevar prisa y sin decirle nada a nadie salió de la mansión en su auto. En el departamento de Violet la tía Elroy había visto volver a George de la habitación de Alyson y decirles que parecía estar dormida en ese momento. Latifa quien se había quedado en la habitación acompañándola, al intentar tomar la taza de té de la mesa se había echado el té en la falda y apresurada había entrado al baño a limpiarla sin darse cuenta que al cerrar la puerta del baño, la puerta de la habitación se abría y la tía Elroy entraba a hablar con Alyson. La tía camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a ella para conversar. Con delicadeza la movió para despertarla y Alyson después de un par de palmadas en el brazo abrió los ojos para ver a la anciana sentada a su lado. Sin decir nada se sentó en la cama y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama.

(Elroy) (Seria) perdona que te moleste, pero necesito hablar contigo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no es necesario que me diga nada! Yo se que todo lo que hemos hecho Albert y yo a estado mal! Sé que nos equivocamos en muchas cosas y eso es lo que estamos pagando ahora!

(Elroy) (Tomándole la mano) aun es tiempo de que puedan rectificar! (viendo la mirada triste de Alyson) aun es tiempo de que arreglen todo esto sin importar lo que digan o dejen de decir los demás!

(Alyson) (Viéndola a los ojos) como puedo deshacer todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas? Como puedo intentar volver atrás ahora que no hay nada, que pueda remediar el pasado? (llorando) Philip me violo y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo! Albert siempre tendrá la duda de si el hijo que espero es suyo o de Philip y yo no quiero que el sufra atormentándose de ese modo!

(Elroy) (Seria) el hijo es de William?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) lo es!

(Elroy) (Apretándole la mano) entonces que importa lo que los demás digan! En cuanto mi nieto nazca el estará seguro de que es suyo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) acaso no lo escucho decir que no le importa de quien sea? (triste) él piensa que no importa si es de él, de Philip o de otro! (Viéndola) Albert está peleando contra su orgullo y su corazón y está sufriendo en el proceso! Yo no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa!

(Elroy) (Seria) yo no puedo decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer, solo quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que la sociedad de chicago, de América o del mundo entero diga! Nada me haría más feliz que verte caminar hacia el altar y casarte de nuevo con William y poder estar presente!

Sin decir más la vieja dama salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Alyson intentaba secarse las lágrimas del rostro cuando vio como la puerta del baño se abría y Latifa salía con el rostro bañado en lágrimas con una expresión de rabia y tristeza profunda. Sin querer se había enterado de todo y había comprendido lo que había estado pasando con su casi hermana. Al verla Alyson comenzó a llorar llena de tristeza mientras Latifa la abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba con ella. Hacía mucho que presentía que algo grave le pasaba a Alyson pero nunca había imaginado que tan grave podía ser. Enojada Latifa la alejo de ella y la vio a los ojos.

(Latifa) (Furiosa) como se atrevió esa víbora a hacerte todo esto? Porque no me dijiste nada cuando sucedió?

(Alyson) (Secándose las lágrimas ) no me preguntes Latifa! Por favor!

(Latifa) (Sentándose) Albert lo sabe verdad? Es por eso que se peleo esta mañana con la víbora esa de Philip?

(Alyson) (Viéndola a los ojos) Albert piensa que el hijo que espero es de Philip y esta mañana Philip llego a buscarme para hacerse cargo del bebe!

(Latifa) (Asustada) acaso el niño es de Philip?

(Alyson) (Negando) no, pero eso parece no importar ahora que él ha decidido molestar a Albert y Albert no está dispuesto a aguantarle nada a Philip! (temblorosa) si Philip sigue insistiendo él y Albert terminaran matándose Latifa!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) a no! Eso será solo si queda algo de esa víbora cuando yo le diga a Baba lo que te hiso porque entre baba y yo lo vamos a partir en pedacitos y lo vamos a pisotear como si fuera un tapetito sucio y cuando yo me canse de danzar sobre él se lo voy a dar a los escorpiones para que lo piquen y termine de morirse!

(Alyson) (Riendo sin querer) Latifa, ya! Ya no vale la pena, ya todo entre Albert y yo termino! Y si no es así, entonces yo debo terminarlo!

(Latifa) (Seria) no pensaras dejar a Albert verdad?

(Alyson) (Llorando) es que no quiero que siga peleando con Philip!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) tanto te importa Philip?

(Alyson) (Negando) no Latifa, es Albert quien me importa y no quiero que el siga sufriendo por mi culpa! No quiero que termine matando a Philip o que el imbécil de Philip tenga suerte en una de sus peleas y termine dañando a Albert horriblemente! (llorando) prefiero alejarme de él y saber que está bien y que está vivo, a saber que por mi culpa Philip logro hacerle más daño del que le ha hecho hasta ahora!

(Latifa) (Triste) pero no es justo Najda! Albert te ama más de lo que he visto a alguien amar!

(Alyson) (Sollozando) y yo lo adoro Latifa pero me moriría si algo le pasa por mi culpa!

Latifa abrazo a Alyson mientras en la puerta la tía y Terry estaban a punto de irse cuando abrieron la puerta para toparse con Albert que estaba apenas llegando. Sin decir nada Albert entro y camino rumbo a la que sabía era la habitación de Alyson cuando vivía allí. Latifa seguía abrazando a Alyson mientras ella se calmaba cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta para inmediatamente escuchar la vos de Albert afuera de la habitación.

(Albert) (Tocando) hayati, puedo pasar? Necesitamos hablar amor!

(Latifa) (Emocionada susurrando) es Albert!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) que hago?

(Latifa) (Mostrándole un puño) como que, que haces? Recíbelo! (viendo para todos lados) aquí la pregunta es qué hago yo?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) metete al baño!

(Latifa)(Corriendo) déjalo entrar y escúchalo! (mostrándole un puño) o si no tu y yo hablaremos más tarde Arifa Najda!

(Albert) (Tocando de nuevo) hayati déjame entrar para que hablemos!

(Alyson) (Desde la cama) pasa adelante Albert!

(Albert) (Entrando) necesitamos hablar!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) de que deseas hablar?

(Albert) (Sentándose en la orilla de la cama) porque te fuiste de casa? Yo se que todo lo que dije esta mañana mientras peleaba con Philip fue, malo! (tomándole la mano) pero de verdad no sé ni cómo lo dije! Solo sentía una rabia que no podía controlar y dije cosas que no debía!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) lo que dijiste sin pensar, es lo que realmente piensas habib!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no, no digas eso! Nunca quise herirte como lo hice hayati! (besándola) yo te amo!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo como comenzaba a recostarla en la cama) habib detente!

(Albert) (Besándola desesperado) yo te amo, te necesito hayati! No me dejes!

(Alyson) (Viendo de reojo al baño) Albert, por favor!

(Albert) (Apasionado) vuelve conmigo a casa mi amor!

Alyson cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que detener a Albert o terminaría cediendo a sus impulsos y Latifa aun se encontraba en el baño seguramente abochornada al escuchar como Albert respiraba agitado mientras la besaba, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y de pronto recordó la pelea de esa mañana y todo lo que había sucedido, quería detenerlo y preguntarle qué sucedería si Philip volvía a acercarse a ellos a molestar pero en el momento en el que pensaba hacerlo Albert había metido la mano bajo el camisón y apasionado había apretado uno de sus senos acariciándolo. Alyson se asusto ante aquello pues sabía que de un momento a otro Latifa se horrorizaría ante todo aquello y lo primero que hiso fue comenzar a preguntar pero su voz no salió como ella deseaba.

(Alyson) (Suspirando profundo) si Philip…

Al escuchar aquel suspiro repentino seguido del nombre de ese hombre Albert se detuvo abruptamente, con rabia en los ojos la vio respirando agitado por la cólera que sentía en ese momento después de escuchar ese nombre de labios de ella después de un suspiro que casi había sonado como un gemido de placer.

(Albert) (Furioso) Philip?

(Alyson) (Asustada) habib yo…

(Albert) (Saliendo furioso) maldición!

Alyson escucho el portazo para segundos después escuchar otro más fuerte en la puerta de entrada del departamento. Latifa salió del baño completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza, con la mirada busco la de Alyson que estaba aun asombrada de lo que había pasado. Latifa se sentó junto a ella con una duda en la mente.

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) porque mencionaste a Philip de esa manera?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) yo, yo solo quería que se detuviera para preguntarle qué pasaría si Philip volvía a buscarme y que tú estabas en el baño pero él, el me agarro y….(casi llorando) yo no pude contener el suspiro! (sorprendida) lo lastime Latifa! Ahora el creerá que yo tengo algo con Philip!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) claro que no porque tú y yo iremos a la mansión para que le aclares que yo estaba en el baño y que el suspiro que escucho no fue precisamente por la víbora de Philip!

(Alyson) (Corriendo a cambiarse) se veía furioso!

(Latifa) (Triste) hay Najda, esperemos que esta noche puedas arreglar todo con él!

(Alyson) (Abrazando la joya que él le había dado) hay Latifa, siento un nudo en el corazón! (viéndola) lo herí! Sé que lo herí!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) vamos yo te acompaño!

Las dos salieron de prisa sin decirle nada a Amín ni a Violet, al verlas tan apresuradas George salió detrás de ellas para acompañarlas. Los tres salieron rumbo a la mansión, Albert había conducido como loco hasta la mansión y había subido a su habitación a encerrarse, furioso comenzó a lanzar todo al suelo hasta que se topo con el espejo, se vio a los ojos durante un momento y vio como había quedado después de la pelea con Philip, ese habi sido el día más oscuro de su vida hasta ahora, se sentía dolido y aun sentía el cuerpo vibrando por la adrenalina que había comenzado a bombear su cuerpo al estar acariciando a Alyson hacia tan poco tiempo, apresurado entro al baño y lleno la tina, quería tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir y no despertar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Rápidamente se desnudo y comenzó a meterse a la tina caliente, el calor de su cuerpo y el calor del agua comenzaron a recordarle cada momento, cada caricia que le había dado a Alyson la noche anterior, con rabia comenzó a dejar que las lagrimas salieran mientras sin poder evitarlo una de sus manos comenzó a buscar su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar la forma en que la había amado la noche anterior mientras su mano se encargaba de darle un poco de alivio a todo aquello que sentía, necesitaba tanto desahogarse, necesitaba bajar la fiebre que comenzaba a sentir en todo el cuerpo, poco a poco los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a hacerlo reaccionar, estaba a punto de explotar y al hacerlo dejo escapar un grito de rabia y frustración. Como diablos había permitido a su corazón amarla tanto cuando hacía unos minutos ella había suspirado ahogada de deseo pronunciando un nombre que no era el suyo. Molesto consigo mismo por sentirse como se sentía, salió de la tina y se vistió para dormir. Alyson había llegado a la mansión y de prisa había subido las escaleras mientras Latifa se quedaba con George en la sala explicándole lo que había pasado en el departamento. Alyson entro a la habitación buscando a Albert, vio como las cosas estaban tiradas en el suelo y algunos adornos quebrados al haber sido lanzados contra la pared. La puerta del baño se abrió y Albert salió, con furia en los ojos la vio a la cara intentando adivinar que era lo que ella hacia allí.

(Alyson) (Acercándose un poco) Albert, yo no quise..

(Albert) (Tomándola por los brazos con fuerza) tú no quisiste qué? Herirme como lo hiciste hace un momento? O no quisiste gemir su maldito nombre cuando estabas conmigo?

(Alyson) (Asustada) Albert!

(Albert) (Soltándola) a que has venido? A herirme de nuevo? A confesarme que sientes algo por ese maldito de Philip?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) te he hecho mucho daño verdad?

(Albert) (A punto de abrazarla al verla así) más del que nunca me habían hecho!

(Alyson) (Metiendo la mano en su chaqueta y sacando la joya) no sabes cuánto lo lamento!

Lentamente Alyson se acerco a la mesa de noche y coloco con cuidado la joya que Albert le había dado antes de casarse. Bajando la cabeza salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Albert se acercaba a ver qué era lo que ella había colocado en la mesa. Alyson corrió hacia las escaleras, Latifa y George se encontraban en el estudio conversando de lo que había sucedido cuando escucharon la puerta de la mansión cerrarse de golpe y momentos después un auto que salía de la mansión a toda prisa. George salió corriendo a preguntarle al guardia del portal quien había salido mientras Latifa curiosa subió a la habitación de Albert a buscar a Alyson. Al entrar vio a Albert sentado en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo la joya en las manos, aun no sabía qué era lo que aquello significaba pero al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro asombrado de Latifa presintió lo peor.

(Albert) (Serio) que haces aquí Latifa?

(Latifa) (Acercándose hasta tocar la joya) Najda! Mi querida Najda, que has hecho?

(Albert) (Asustado) que pasa Latifa? Habla de una vez!

(Latifa) (Llorando) Najda se ha lanzado al viento Albert! (acariciando la joya) ella te ha dejado libre!

(George) (Entrando de prisa) era Alyson! Se fue en su auto rumbo a la autopista!

(Albert) (Angustiado) tenemos que ir tras ella George!

(George) (Viendo como Latifa se abrazaba a si misma) que es lo que sucedió?

(Latifa) (Negando) no lo sé, Najda y yo veníamos a explicarle a Albert que ella no había accedido a nada en el departamento porque yo me había escondido en el baño cuando el llego, (viéndolo) para qué ustedes pudieran hablar!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) diablos que hice! (viéndola) pero ella pronuncio..

(Latifa) (Triste) ella quería preguntarte qué pasaría si Philip volvía a buscarla!

(Albert) (Recordando la frase) "si Philip", eso fue lo que ella dijo antes de suspirar! (corriendo a cambiarse) tengo que ir por ella!

Albert salió corriendo mientras George bajaba con Latifa, Terry y la tía Elroy venían entrando de vuelta cuando vieron a Albert salir corriendo rumbo a la cochera, Terry vio como George bajaba apresurado con Latifa y sin pensarlo dejo sola a la dama saliendo a alcanzar a Albert, por lo alterado que iba seguramente necesitaría ayuda en algo. Terry apenas había logrado subir al auto de Albert cuando este arranco a prisa seguido por George. Por más que intentaba comunicarse al celular de Alyson este sonaba ocupado todo el tiempo, Terry no podía entender que era lo que sucedía solo podía ver la angustia de Albert al conducir y había notado la joya que salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta del rubio quien conducía a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por George. Al entrar al departamento encontraron a Violet llorando desesperada mientras Amín intentaba consolarla. Albert corrió a la habitación de Alyson pero al entrar todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado hacia apenas un par de horas. George en la sala intentaba comprender que era lo que Violet balbuceaba entre llanto.

(George) (Sereno) Violet, por favor dime que ha pasado?

(Violet) (Llorando triste) se ha ido George! Mi hija se ha ido de nuevo!

(Albert) (Arrodillándose frente a ella) a donde? A donde se fue?

(Violet) (Furiosa) tú no tienes por qué preguntarme eso! (llorando) que paso entre ustedes? Porque mi hija tiene que irse de nuevo? Yo creí que la amabas William!

(Albert) (Desesperado) la amo más que a mi vida!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) entonces ve por ella William! No la dejes irse de nuevo!

(Albert) (Desesperado) a donde se fue? Dime en donde está y yo te juro que iré por ella y no la dejare ir nunca!

(Amín) (Serio) Najda dijo que se iba para Canadá!

(Violet) (Sollozando) el padre de Alyson tenía una propiedad allí, pero yo nunca supe en donde!

(George) (Serio) hay alguna forma de saberlo? No recuerdas la ciudad o algo?

(Violet) (Negando) el único que sabía dónde estaban todas las propiedades era Henry!

(Albert) (Asustado) diablos, eso significa que Philip sabe en donde buscarla!

(Latifa) por favor Albert, no iras a ponerte celoso ahora!

(Albert) (Negando) no Latifa, si Philip sabe en donde esta ella ira a buscarla para hacerle más daño del que le ha hecho! Yo tengo que ir por ella antes que eso pase!

(Terry) (Serio) debemos ir a casa de los Lancaster a hablar con Henry!

(Violet) (Decidida) yo voy con ustedes!

(Albert) (Pensativo) el aeropuerto! Ella debe estar allí ahora!

(George)(En el teléfono) está segura? Muchas gracias! (viéndolos) el avión sale en diez minutos! (viendo a Albert) ella está entre los pasajeros!

(Albert) (Viendo su reloj) llama al dueño de la aerolínea!

(George) (Serio) y como pretendes que lo haga? No sé quién es el dueño y es muy tarde para detener ese vuelo!

(Albert) (Impotente) algo hay que hacer George! Ella no puede irse! Ella es mi esposa!

(Amín) (Serio) Alyson ha perdido el juicio! Ella no puede abandonar a su esposo de esta forma!

(Latifa) (Jalando la joya del bolsillo de Albert) ella ya no es su esposa baba! (mostrándosela) ella se arrojo al viento!

(Amín) (Levantando la mirada al cielo) InshaÁllah Albert! (lo siento Albert) ella ha cambiado su destino una vez más!

(Albert) (Enojado) pues no, ella es mi esposa y está esperando un hijo mío! Ella no se va a liberar de mí tan fácilmente por que yo no acepto esta joya y no acepto que ella se arroje al viento y menos que se lleve a mi hijo con ella!

(Amín) (Sereno) no decías tu mismo esta mañana, que el hijo no era tuyo?

(Latifa) (Triste) tú aun dudabas si el hijo era tuyo o de Philip!

(George) que tiene que ver Philip en todo esto?

(Terry) (Acercándose) Albert! En cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será encontrarla! Debemos averiguar a donde fue a dar en Canadá para que puedas ir por ella!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) lo que debo decirles es complicado y la verdad prefiero no hacerlo en este momento!

Albert estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Gregory quien sonriendo entro acompañado de su novia.

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) buenas noches a todos! Veo que tenemos reunión!

(Albert) (Saliendo) esto no es ninguna reunión!

(Gregory) (Viendo a todos lados) en donde esta mi hermana? (viendo a Albert correr al elevador) Albert, donde está Alyson?

(Violet) (Llorando) eso es lo que vamos a averiguar hijo!

(Gregory) (Besándola) amor, quédate aquí yo vuelvo luego! Latifa cuídala por favor!

Sin decir más salieron rumbo a casa de los Lancaster en donde Henry sentado a la mesa con sus hijos intentaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando pues había descubierto los documentos de demanda de Eliza entre las carpetas de la biblioteca y aun no entendía que era lo que le había sucedido a Philip quien sentado a la mesa se sostenía el costado intentando comer algo mientras Henry seguía interrogándolos.

(Henry) (Molesto) no entiendo qué diablos han estado haciendo a mis espaldas y espero que en este momento me den una explicación! (viendo a las dos) como es posible que se hayan atrevido a levantar una demanda tan ridícula y hayan solicitado que congelaran los bienes y activos de sus padres Eliza?

(Eliza) (Encogiendo los hombros) era la única manera que teníamos para qué ellos me entreguen lo que necesito para vivir!

(Henry) (Viendo a su hija) y me imagino que la brillante idea fue tuya!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por supuesto papa! Tú sabes muy bien que a mí no me gusta jugar si no es para ganar y estoy segura que …

(Henry) (Terminando por ella) estás segura que esa gente te entregara dinero! Pues ya puedes ir quitándote esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara porque lo que te espera con esa demanda no es más que una larga e infructuosa espera! (viendo a su hijo) y tu ya va siendo hora que me digas con quién demonios te partiste el alma!

(Philip) (Aventando el tenedor) acaso no vas a dejarme en paz papa? Ya te dije que no era de tu incumbencia así que déjame tranquilo!

Philip iba a subir a su habitación cuando escucho la voz de Albert detrás de él. Por un momento sintió que un viento frio le atravesaba los huesos hasta que se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio con el rostro golpeado de la pelea que habían sostenido en la mañana y las manos empuñadas.

(Albert) (Viendo de reojo a Philip) venimos a ver al señor Lancaster!

(Philip) (Volteando a ver) que diablos quieres aquí? Acaso vienes por un poco más de lo de esta mañana?

(Violet) (Sorprendida al verlo) Dios mío William, lo golpeaste durísimo!

(Gregory) (Confundido) Philip y Albert se pelearon? (viendo a su hermano) que le hiciste a Alyson esta vez?

(Henry) (Entrando a la sala) que es lo que sucede aquí? (viendo a los recién llegados) Gregory? Albert! (viendo a su hijo y al rubio) acaso ustedes dos se pelaron y se dejaron así como están?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) Henry, necesito que me des la dirección de la propiedad que tenía el padre de Alyson en Canadá!

(Henry) (Confundido) en Canadá? Que fue a hacer ella allí?

(Violet) por favor Henry necesitamos saber la dirección del departamento en Canadá!

(Philip) (Riendo) así que Alyson te dejo! (malicioso) creo que tendré que ir a buscarla o tal vez me quede allá con ella!

Albert no espero a que Philip terminara la frase cuando de un salto se encontraba de nuevo sobre Philip como esa mañana. Ante el asombro de todos comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente, parecía que la furia que tenía en contra de él era incontenible pues no paraba de golpear ni un solo instante. Henry había intentado quitárselo de encima a su hijo pero Albert lo había empujado con fuerza sobre el sillón para seguir dándole con todas sus fuerzas a Philip que no lograba parar todos los golpes. Vanessa y Eliza veían asombradas como Albert imparablemente seguía golpeando a Philip en el costado.

(Philip) (Jadeando de dolor) ya Albert, por favor suéltame! (jadeando) no puedo respirar!

(Albert) (Agarrándolo de la solapa) acaso no fue eso lo que te decía Alyson antes de que la dejaras inconsciente de un golpe y la violaras como lo hiciste maldito!

(Philip) (Suplicando) por favor, no me golpees mas te lo suplico!

(Albert) (Dándole otro golpe) lo que tengo son deseos de matarte a golpes por lo que le hiciste!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) como fuiste capaz desgraciado!

Violet estaba casi a punto del desmayo sosteniéndose de Terry quien no se había apartado de ella. Gregory empuño las manos mientras se acercaba a Philip viéndolo con desprecio cuando sin decir una palabra George camino hacia Albert y lo levanto de un tirón para luego tomar a Philip de la camisa y lanzarle un fuerte golpe en la cara. Estaba a punto de darle otro cuando Gregory lo sostuvo del brazo deteniéndolo. Estaba a punto de tirarse sobre su hermano cuando Albert se interpuso viéndolos con rabia en los ojos. Sin decir nada se volvió hacia Philip y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo de nuevo por la camisa, Philip se cubrió la ensangrentada cara con los brazo mientras gritaba desesperado.

(Philip) por favor, no mas William no más!

(Albert) (Levantándolo de la camisa) acaso no era eso lo que ella hubiera gritado si no la hubieras hecho perder el sentido para abusar de ella?

(Philip) (Casi sin aliento) yo nunca la toque William, ella nunca fue mía!

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Albert sostenía a Philip de la camisa aun sorprendido ante la confesión que este les había hecho desesperado al ver que Albert tenía intenciones de seguir golpeándolo sin misericordia.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 50: **Incógnitas y Revelaciones **

**Yajaira **


	50. Chapter 50

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 50**

**Incógnitas y Revelaciones**

El silencio se apodero de la sala principal de la mansión Lancaster mientras Albert sostenía aun de la camisa a Philip quien tosía intentando respirar con dificultad por el dolor que sentía en el costado por las fracturadas costillas. La furia en los ojos de Albert comenzó a crecer de nuevo ante las palabras que Philip había dicho, mientras Eliza y Vanessa respiraban furiosas al enterarse que Philip les había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo. Henry no podía creer lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, no lograba entender que era todo aquello hasta que una voz furiosa se dejo escuchar en medio de aquel incomodo silencio.

(Vanessa) (Casi gruñendo) maldito mentiroso! Como fuiste capaz de engañarme!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) acaso tu? (acercándose a ella) tu tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

(Gregory) (Decepcionado) por que no me extraña? Estoy seguro que tu tienes mucho que ver en todo esto Vanessa! (agarrándola de los brazos) tu fuiste la de la idea verdad?

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! Philip fue el que nos conto que había estado con Alyson y que ellos eran amantes, pero ya veo que todo lo que nos dijo eran mentiras! (furiosa) vámonos Eliza no tenemos nada que ver en esta reunión!

(Henry) (Tomándola del brazo) tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que yo lo diga!

(Philip) (Respirando pesadamente) yo nunca pude tocarla! La amo demasiado como para tomarla por la fuerza!

(Albert) (Siseando la voz) tienes idea del daño que le has hecho a Alyson? Si algo le llega a pasar a ella o a mi hijo te juro que te mato!

(Philip) (Negando) yo no quería que ella se fuera! Solo quería separarte de ella para que ella se fijara en mí y me hiciera caso!

(Violet) (Acercándose a el) como te atreviste a poner tus ojos sobre mi hija! (dándole de bofetadas) tu siempre has sido cruel con ella, no deberías siquiera mirarla!

(Henry) (Separándola de su hijo) cálmate Violet, por favor!

(Violet) (Llorando) después de todo lo que tus hijos y tu le han hecho a mi hija lo menos que puedes hacer es decirnos donde encontrarla!

(George) (Abrazando a su hermana) no te preocupes Violet, nosotros vamos a encontrarla y la traeremos a casa de nuevo!

(Henry) (Nervioso) no creo que eso sea tan fácil! (viendo la mirada de todos) esa propiedad esta en una zona al norte, cerca de la frontera con Alaska! En esta época del año no se puede llegar a ese lugar por las bajas temperaturas y la nieve!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) jajá la muy estúpida no tiene idea de a donde va!

(Violet) (Viéndola con desprecio) no te atrevas a decir ni una palabra Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) perdón, solo estaba haciendo un comentario!

(Terry) (Acercándose) al menos denos la dirección, nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar si ella está o no está en Canadá!

(Albert) (Soltando a Philip) a donde tengo que ir a buscarla? (viéndolo en el suelo) ruégale al cielo que ella esté bien o vas a lamentarlo!

Henry corrió a buscar la dirección que necesitaban y momentos después vio como todos se retiraban con excepción de Gregory quien aun estaba a medio salón viendo con decepción a su hermano quien no dejaba de escupir sangre.

(Gregory) (Viéndolo a los ojos) ves lo que les has enseñado a mi hermanos papa? Cuantas veces permitiste que nos trataran mal a Alyson y a mí y no dijiste nada? Cuantas veces te repetí lo que había visto a Philip intentar hacerle a mi hermana y me abofeteaste por mentiroso? (saliendo) espero que estés satisfecho con tu obra papa!

(Henry) (Viéndolo salir) Gregory!

(Vanessa) (Seria) y este que se cree? Como permites que te hable así papa?

(Henry) (Serio) creo que es hora que se vaya a su casa Eliza!

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) te veré mañana Vanessa!

(Henry) (Viendo a Eliza salir de prisa) que tienes tú que ver en todo esto Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Fingiendo indignación) como te atreves a sugerir que yo..

(Henry) (Viéndola furioso) no te atrevas a negarlo! Te conozco hija! (decepcionado) nunca pensé que tus alcances llegaran a tanto!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) y que esperabas? Que me quedara tan tranquila después de que la estúpida esa se quedo con mi prometido, mi fortuna y la fortuna que tu no pudiste quitarle a Violet? Hemos perdido mucho por tu incompetencia papa y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar las cosas así como están! A Esa estúpida más le vale no volver con mi William porque si lo hace te juro papa que la mato a ella y al imbécil de William con toda su familia!

(Henry) (Viéndola incrédulo) te has vuelto loca?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) loca estaría si dejo que tú vengas ahora a hablarme de moral y arrepentimiento papa! Ahórrate tus discursos porque no quiero escucharlos!

(Henry) (Viéndola correr a su habitación) Vanessa! Vanessa vuelve aquí!

(Philip) (Apenas respirando) papa!

(Henry) (Furioso) tu y yo también vamos a hablar! Como te atreviste…

(Philip) (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) una ambulancia papa!

Henry al ver a su hijo sin sentido comenzó a llamar una ambulancia para llevarlo a una clínica. Mientras tanto Albert volvía a prisa a la mansión, necesitaba salir lo antes posible a buscar a Alyson pues se había ido sin nada mas lo que llevaba encima y seguramente al llegar a Canadá tendría dificultades en conseguir lo necesario para seguir su viaje. George había ido por un poco de ropa y en tiempo record estaba de vuelta en la mansión acompañado por Gregory que no pensaba quedarse atrás. Terry conversaba con Candy, Anthony y Luisa de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en casa de los Lancaster, aun no podían creer lo que Philip había terminado confesando después de que Albert casi lo matara a golpes, ahora solo les quedaba esperar que Albert volviera con ella a la mansión. Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Leegan, Niel y Tania escuchaban incrédulos la confesión de Max y Sarah con respecto a Eliza. Niel nunca había imaginado que su queridísima hermana no era nada suyo y que sus padres siempre les habían ocultado que ella era huérfana. Tania apretaba la mano de Niel quien parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse ante la confesión de sus padres.

(Niel) (Incrédulo) como es posible que nos hayan ocultado algo así toda la vida?

(Max) (Serio) jamás creímos que llegara el momento en que tendríamos que revelar este secreto! Tú mejor que nadie sabes que hicimos todo lo posible por criarlos a los dos como si realmente fueran hermanos!

(Sarah) (Llorando) pero definitivamente la mala sangre se trae de nacimiento y Eliza heredo cosas que no le enseñamos nosotros!

(Niel) (Moviendo la cabeza) en eso te equivocas mama! Eliza es lo que es porque así nos enseñaste tú! Si Eliza es como es, es porque así nos educaste que debíamos ser!

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) como te atreves?

(Niel) (viéndola con ojos de tristeza) no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido estos últimos años, de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo y con Eliza cuando pude haber sido más unido con mis primos y mi vida hubiera sido tan distinta y no me hubiera costado tanto acercarme a ellos!

(Tania) (Abrazándolo) amor, no le digas esas cosas a tu mama! Sea como sea ella está pagando muy caro el comportamiento de Eliza y tu eres un gran hombre! (besándole la mejilla) un hombre al que amo con todas mis fuerzas!

(Niel) (Triste) perdona mama, no debí decirte todo lo que dije!

(Sarah) (Llorando amargamente) todo lo que dijiste no es más que la verdad hijo! Yo tengo la culpa de que mi Eliza sea el monstruo que es ahora! Yo debí haberla aconsejado mejor y debí corregirla cuando se lo merecía! Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer sin herirla y eso me pasa por haberla criado como lo hice!

(Max) (Serio) creo que ya no es momento de pensar en lo que pudimos o no pudimos hacer mejor! El problema que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros no nos hará tanto daño a nosotros como a ella cuando se entere!

(Niel) (Serio) como es posible que no puedan apelar para que descongelen las cuentas papa? Acaso no se dan cuenta que no puedes esperar hasta que Eliza quiera? Papa tus negocios se vendrán abajo si no logramos responderles a nuestros clientes!

(Max) (Levantándose) es por eso que esta tarde hable con Vanessa Lancaster! Le dije que no pensábamos darle ni un centavo a Eliza y que preferíamos ir a la corte de una vez por todas para presentar nuestra decisión ante el juez!

(Tania) (Confundida) y eso es bueno? Lograran así convencer a Eliza que desista de la demanda?

(Niel) (Sonriéndole) no amor, Eliza no desistirá de nada y menos respaldada por Vanessa Lancaster! Estoy seguro que fue ella quien le metió esta estupidez en la cabeza a Eliza!

(Max) (Serio) sea como sea que hayan llegado las cosas a esto no nos queda más remedio que apelar a la corte con la verdad!

(Niel) (Serio) lo que no entiendo es como nunca me di cuenta de nada? Como es que nunca me di cuenta que Eliza no era mi hermana? Acaso nadie más de la familia lo sabe?

(Sarah) (Nerviosa) la tía Elroy estaba enterada de todo! Es por eso que ella se empeño tanto en que Eliza fuera al internado en Londres, quería que Eliza fuera una dama con toda la extensión de la palabra porque ella le tomo mucho cariño a pesar de que era adoptada y por eso ella siempre le solapo todos sus caprichos, porque Eliza siempre supo que la tía le tenía un afecto especial!

(Niel) (Serio) y… ustedes saben quiénes eran los padres de Eliza?

(Max) (Viendo por la ventana) eso es algo que no quisiéramos discutir en este momento hijo! (saliendo) ahora debo ir a hablar con la tía Elroy y con William!

(Niel) (Viéndolo casi salir) lo entiendo papa, pero debes considerar que cuando Eliza sepa todo esto querrá saberlo y no tendrás más opción que decirle toda la verdad! (bajando la mirada) sea como sea, yo no puedo dejar de verla como mi hermana, ella siempre lo será aunque no sea hija de ustedes!

Sin decir más Niel se levanto y salió del salón acompañado de Tania quien lo abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarlo desmoronarse pues sabía lo importante que era su hermana para él. En la mansión Anthony se había ofrecido a llevar a Albert y sus acompañantes al aeropuerto mientras en la habitación Terry recostado junto a Candy conversaban aun mientras el intentaba descansar un poco pues el día había sido bastante ajetreado.

(Candy) (Acariciándole la cara) te ves cansado mi amor!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) he dado muchas vueltas hoy, pero creo que no tantas como la cabeza de Albert! (acercándose) solo espero que logre encontrar a su esposa o quien sabe que pueda pasarle al pobre! (rosando sus labio con los de ella) y tu como estas pecosa?

(Candy) (Suspirando) estoy bien! Pero ya estoy cansada de estar en la cama! (dándole un suave beso) me aburro mucho aquí acostada!

(Terry) (Sonriendo pícaro) pero eso es algo que podríamos remediar, no crees?

(Candy) (Besándolo apasionada) pero Flamy puede enojarse si se da cuenta!

(Terry) (Rodeándola por la cintura para acercarla más) podríamos cerrar con llave la puerta!

Terry estaba a punto de recostarse más sobre ella cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la pequeña Candy Ann que parecía venir huyendo de alguien y sin ser invitada salto sobre la cama metiéndose a como podía en medio de ellos escondiéndose bajo las sabanas mientras Candy reía divertida de ver como les habían cortado el impulso y Terry suspiraba intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras intentaba destapar a la pequeña intrusa que los había interrumpido.

(Terry) (Sonriendo resignado) pecosita que haces aquí?

(Candy Ann) (Poniéndose el dedito sobre los labios) shhhh. Yo no aquí, tú no dices papi que yo aquí!

(Tom) (Por el pasillo) Candy Ann, mas te vale que salgas de donde estas escondida!

(Candy) (Seria) pero que hiciste ahora pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Tapándole la boca con su manita) tu no dices nada o papi contra a mí!

(Tom) (En la puerta) ya vi tu mano pequeña! Sal de allí ahora mismo!

(Candy Ann) (Metiéndose bajo el brazo de Candy) yo no haci nada papi, yo no haci nada!

(Terry) (Conteniendo la risa) que sucede Tom? Porque vienes persiguiendo a la pecosita?

(Tom) (Serio) a ver pregúntale, que la encontré haciendo?

(Candy) (A punto de reír) a ver pequeña, que es lo que hiciste para que tu papi te persiga por todas partes?

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo como que recordaba) yo no haci nada! Papi babito comigo peo yo no haci nada!

(Terry) (Sentándola en sus piernas) a ver pecosita, cuéntame que fue lo que estabas haciendo cuando Tom te comenzó a perseguir?

(Candy Ann) (Escondiendo la carita entre las manitas) yo sodo habando co Famy!

(Terry) (Comenzando a comprender) aja, y que es lo que hablabas con Flamy?

(Candy Ann) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo sodo pebunte si quedia se mi mami poque papi ta momodado de ella!

En ese momento Terry no pudo seguir conteniendo la sonora carcajada que se dejo escuchar en la habitación mientras Tom abochornado cruzaba los brazos esperando que Terry dejara de reír y que Candy dejara de esconder la cara tras la almohada donde estaba ocultando la tremenda risa por lo que había escuchado decir a la pequeña. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Flamy aun sonrojada caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Dorothy la observaba intentando no reírse.

(Flamy) (Hablando para sí misma) quien me manda a mí a ser amable con esa niña? Y ahora viene a decirme todo lo que dijo y su padre se da cuenta! (pataleando) en que lio me meto por estar cerca de Candy!

(Dorothy) (Acercándose) si me permite decirle algo señorita Flamy, yo creo que la pequeña tiene razón!

(Flamy) (Resoplando) en que va a tener razón? Ella solo me ve como una posible solución a su falta de madre porque yo me he comportado amable con ella cuando esta solita!

(Dorothy) (Cocinando) pues yo he visto como el señor Stevens la ve cuando usted no se da cuenta y creo que la pequeña tiene razón al decir que su papa está enamorado de usted!

(Flamy) (Nerviosa) tú crees? No serán fantasías de la pequeña?

(Dorothy) (Aparentando mover la comida) no será que usted desea que no sean fantasías nada más?

(Flamy) (Sonrojada) yo? Pero que cosas dices Dorothy? Yo no… (Viendo la cara de Dorothy) se me nota tanto?

(Dorothy) (Asintiendo) tanto como a él! Lo que yo me pregunto es, quien de los dos será lo suficientemente inteligente y valiente para comenzar una relación que los dos están deseando! Porque la rodilla del señor Stevens está sana desde hace mucho y si se quedo fue porque usted vino a cuidar de Candy y podía seguirla viendo!

(Flamy) (Nerviosa) bueno es que el debe haberse quedado porque está preocupado por Candy, ellos son como hermanos!

(Dorothy) (Disimulando hacer algo) cobarde!

(Flamy) (Indignada) como me llamo?

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo como lo hacía Candy al hacer travesuras) cobarde! Estoy segura que usted no se atrevería a iniciar una relación con el señor Stevens aun que se muera de amor por el! Y eso es porque es cobarde!

Sumamente molesta Flamy abandono la cocina seguida de lejos por Dorothy que sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que la seria enfermera haría ahora. Flamy subió las escaleras nerviosa, la verdad nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa y se sentía fuera de lugar, después de pensarlo decidió que Candy se encontraba bien y ella no debía permanecer más tiempo en la mansión cuando en la clínica podían necesitarla, al caminar por el pasillo vio a Tom de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Candy y armándose de valor se acerco a él para hablar con Candy y salir de inmediato de la mansión. Al asomarse Tom se hiso a un lado completamente sonrojado de vergüenza ante la seriedad de la enfermera quien al ver a la pequeña sentada en medio de la cama donde Terry seguía riendo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y Candy hacia el esfuerzo por no seguir riendo. Tomo aire y hablo con toda la tranquilidad que podía ante la penosa situación.

(Flamy) (Seria) Candy, en vista que ya te sientes mejor he decidido volver a la clínica a partir de esta misma noche! (nerviosa ante la sonrisa picara de Candy) creo que no me necesitas y Dorothy puede muy bien cuidar de ti los días que te quedan de reposo!

(Tom) (Abochornado) Flamy, si es por lo que sucedió con la niña…

(Flamy) (Seria) es solo que no creo que Candy necesite de mis cuidados señor Stevens! Con permiso iré a desocupar la habitación que me dieron!

(Candy) (Seria) Flamy por favor no te vayas! Yo aun necesito que te quedes unos días más!

(Flamy) (Seria) creo que otra enfermera puede ser la solución, yo no creo que (respirando profundo) no creo que necesites de mí con tanta urgencia y en la clínica pueden estar necesitando ayuda!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) te comprendo, haz lo que creas prudente Flamy!

Nerviosa la seria enfermera se dio la vuelta para bajar de nuevo e ir a su habitación por sus cosas pero casi llegando vio a Dorothy quien la veía con una sonrisa picara que claramente le repetía lo que le había dicho en la cocina, cobarde fue la palabra que Dorothy había utilizado para describirla, nunca antes se había considerado cobarde y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo, decidida se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

(Tom) (Recostado en el marco de la puerta) a ver sigan riéndose ahora! Candy se quedo sin enfermera y todo por la imprudencia de….

Sin poder terminar la frase y ante la mirada atónita de Candy, Terry y la pequeña que solo alcanzo a taparse la carita con sus manitas Flamy tomo de la camisa a Tom empujándolo contra el marco de la puerta mientras lo besaba en los labios con pasión. Después de unos momentos Flamy lo soltó y comenzó a correr rumbo a su habitación para salir de allí lo antes posible, aun no podía creer lo que se había atrevido a hacer mientras tanto Tom completamente aturdido y ante la mirada atónita de los Grandchester comenzó a resbalarse por el marco de la puerta hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra intentando recuperar el aliento. La pequeña comenzó a abrir los deditos de las manos para ver que sucedida que todos se habían quedado en silencio y al ver a su padre sentado en la alfombra volteo a ver a Candy que se había quedado muda ante los sucesos. Terry estaba a punto de ir a levantar a Tom y empujarlo para que fuera tras la enfermera seño fruncido y ahora besucona pero la pequeña se le adelante saltando de la cama para ir a jalonear de la camisa a su padre que parecía hipnotizado.

(Candy Ann) (Jaloneándole la camisa) papi evantate papi, se va mi mami!

(Tom) (Reaccionando) ella no es tu mami nena!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) si tu no evantas no seda mami nunca!

Ante la nueva carcajada de Terry y el mohín de su hijita que permanecía con los bracitos cruzados Tom se levanto y salió corriendo a buscar a Flamy antes que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerla, mientras la pequeña saltaba feliz de ver a su padre correr tan deprisa. En el aeropuerto Albert, George y Gregory despegaban rumbo a Nueva York, seguramente Alyson estaría a punto de tomar el siguiente avión que la llevaría a Canadá y ellos tendrían que seguirla pero Albert no estaba dispuesto a volver sin ella, no si él podía evitarlo. El dolor del costado era casi insoportable pero no estaba dispuesto a decir nada hasta que la encontrara, ya ella se encargaría de darle el cuidado necesario a la herida que Candy le había atendido esa mañana. En la mansión Andrew la tía Elroy conversaba con un angustiado Max, que había llegado a comunicarle como estaban las cosas entre ellos y Eliza pues la necesitaban al día siguiente para que estuviera presente en la sesión que tendrían con el juez para determinar la situación de la demanda que Eliza y Vanessa habían levantado en su contra.

(Elroy) (Levantándose pensativa) como es posible que tantas cosas se dejen venir juntas? (seria) la verdad no sé qué decirte Max, nunca imaginamos que llegaría el día en que tendríamos que revelar este secreto que hemos guardado por tantos años!

(Max) (Preocupado) nosotros hubiéramos preferido nunca tener que revelar esto pero no me queda otra salida! Eliza ha congelado mis bienes y mis negocios comenzaran a colapsar si no cumplo con mis contratos esta misma semana!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) Eliza va a sufrir cuando sepa que no es una Leegan y que nunca ha sido una Andrew como ella tanto presumía!

(Anthony) (Entrando) como que Eliza no es de la familia?

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) Anthony! (nerviosa) no sabía que habías vuelto!

(Max) (Serio) por lo visto te has enterado!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) no era mi intensión, solo quería saludarla tía no era mi intención meterme en ningún asunto!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) lamentablemente te has enterado y no hay nada que pueda hacer! Puedes reclamarnos el haberte casado con ella si así lo deseas!

(Anthony) (Serio) la pobre Eliza se pondrá muy mal cuando se entere! Creo que toda la familia debería enterarse para que no lo hagan por medio de alguien más! (saliendo) Eliza va a necesitar nuestro apoyo cuando se entere de la verdad!

(Max) (Sorprendido) te preocupas por ella después de todo lo que te hiso?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo triste) lo crean o no, yo la ame a pesar de que ella nunca lo hiso! No quiero que nada malo le pase!

(Max) (Viéndolo salir) no entiendo como Eliza pudo perder el amor de Anthony después de tanto desear ser su esposa? (triste) Mi hija nunca aprendió a valorar lo que tenia!

(Elroy) (Seria) y nosotros nunca procuramos enseñarle a valorar nada, la culpa es tanto suya como nuestra y ahora nos toca verla sufrir por nuestra culpa también! (suspirando) no sé cómo voy a decirle a William que le hemos ocultado algo tan grave desde hace tanto tiempo!

(Max) (Bajando la mirada) William lo sabe!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) él sabe lo de Eliza?

(Max) (Asintiendo) yo mismo se lo dije en una carta cuando la adoptamos! La única respuesta que me dio en esa ocasión fue que deseaba conocerla para poder abrazarla y darle la bienvenida!

(Elroy) (Comprendiendo) es por eso que le molestaba tanto el desprecio de Eliza contra Candy! Que tonta he sido todos estos años creyendo que William ignoraba tantas cosas que él ha guardado celosamente sin decir nada!

(Max) (Resoplando) creo que debo decirle personalmente lo que está pasando para que mañana no se sorprenda cuando usted nos acompañe a ver al juez!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) William no se encuentra en Chicago! Tuvo que salir de viaje sin previo aviso y no sé cuándo volverá!

La señora Elroy se quedo observando el jardín desde la ventana mientras pensaba en el viaje que había iniciado su sobrino ese día, sabía que si no lograba encontrar a Alyson el no se detendría hasta hacerlo. Tom había logrado hablar con Flamy y después de discutirlo había aceptado salir a cenar con él y con la pequeña para conocerse mejor, Anthony había preferido llevar a Luisa al departamento donde vivirían mientras Terry aprovechando el haberse quedado solos había llevado la cena a su habitación para pasar una noche tranquila con su esposa, al entrar a la habitación Candy lo había visto divertida mientras el colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, el mismo había preparado la cena de esa noche que constaba de jugo y emparedado.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) se que estas muy preocupada por Albert pero quiero que te relajes y cenemos tranquilos!

(Candy) (Saboreándose al ver los emparedados) estoy tan ansiosa que creo que un emparedado me calmaría en este momento!

(Terry) (Serio) no te molesta que te haya preparado solo emparedados? Es que Dorothy no me dejo hacer la sopa que quería prepararte!

(Candy) (Riendo) te enfrentaste a Dorothy en la cocina? Que valiente!

(Terry) (Serio) no te rías pecosa que esa mujer estaba a punto de sacarme a sartenazos de allí cuando le dije que esta noche no comerías su comida sino la mía!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) no me rio por eso, me rio porque te enfrentaste a ella en la cocina y eso es algo que ni siquiera yo me animo a hacer!

(Terry) (Sonriendo divertido) la pobre casi se colapsa cuando tire su sopa por el lavado!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) tiraste la sopa?

(Terry) (Besándola) ella pretendía traerte la comida ignorando que yo cocinaba para los dos esta noche!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo fuerte) eres incorregible! Pero con todo y tus arranques de malcriadez te amo! (viéndolo a los ojos) que sucede? Porque me ves así?

(Terry) (Acariciándole la mejilla) te ves hermosa!

(Candy) (Preocupada) porque me lo dices así, con tristeza en los ojos?

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) porque no quiero volver a perderte como antes!

(Candy) (Besándole la frente) lo dices por lo que está pasando entre Albert y Alyson?

(Terry) (Apretándola entre sus brazos) no quiero imaginar lo que Albert está sintiendo en este momento! Si fueras tú la que se fuera de mi lado perdería la razón esta vez!

(Candy) (Besándolo tiernamente) nunca más vas a perderme! (rodeando su cuello con sus brazos) eso no volverá a pasar Terry!

(Terry) (Besándola desesperado) te amo pecosa, nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides!

(Candy) (Jalándolo hacia ella) nunca podría olvidarlo mi amor!

Los dos se besaban desesperados mientras Candy se iba abandonando a las ardientes caricias que Terry le daba, la respiración de Candy comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada cuando de pronto sintió como Terry se despegaba de ella respirando con dificultad.

(Terry) (Preocupado) detente pecosa! Yo, yo no quiero lastimarte y tú has estado delicada!

(Candy) (Viéndolo apasionada) no te preocupes yo estoy bien! Solo déjate llevar Terry! (Besándolo) no te detengas amor!

(Terry) (Deteniéndola) pero has estado muy delicada pecosa! (resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas) no quiero que enfermes por una imprudencia!

(Candy) (Susurrándole al oído) yo nunca he estado tan delicada! Lo que tengo es algo normal en algunos embarazos y solo necesito estar tranquila sin estresarme!

(Terry) (Serio) pero y entonces por qué Alyson trajo una enfermera para cuidarte tanto?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) No lo sé!

(Terry) (Nervioso al sentirla acariciarle el cuello con la nariz) pecosa! Tal vez no deberíamos!

(Candy) (Haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello) no deberíamos qué?

(Terry) (Respirando profundo) vamos a descansar Candy, será mejor que te relajes y te acuestes mientras yo me doy un baño!

Sin esperar respuesta de ella Terry había entrado al baño a darse una ducha antes de dormir, necesitaba bajar un poco sus impulsos pues aun le preocupaban los desmayos que Candy había tenido hacia tan poco. Candy escucho la ducha abrirse y sin esperar se quito la bata de dormir y el camisón y entro al baño a ducharse con él, tenía las hormonas demasiado alborotadas por el embarazo como para dejar las cosas así como estaban, Terry respiraba profundo con los ojos cerrados intentando no pensar, mientras el agua fría caía sobre su espalda de pronto noto como el agua comenzaba a ir de fría a tibia, extrañado abrió los ojos para apagar el agua caliente cuando vio la mano de Candy sosteniendo la llave del agua caliente mientras ella lo veía con una sonrisa picara completamente desnuda ante él. Terry contuvo la respiración mientras veía como Candy comenzaba a entrar a la ducha viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. La respiración de los dos era agitada, la determinación en la mirada de Candy terminaron por derribar la resistencia de Terry que sin decir nada la levanto en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la habitación, con delicadeza la recostó en la cama mientras la besaba tiernamente, esa noche seria el amante más delicado sobre la tierra, Candy se estremeció al sentir como el agua fría que goteaba del cabello de Terry caía sobre su pecho mientras el comenzaba a acariciar uno de sus senos con su boca, cada toque de Terry sobre su cuerpo la hacía vibrar de emoción, sus manos podían llegar a hacer maravillas en ella con el más leve roce, Terry besaba cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su vientre, de pronto Candy sintió la cálida mano de Terry acariciar su vientre y al levantar la mirada para verlo pudo ver como Terry comenzaba a dar tiernos besos sobre su vientre apenas abultado, la visión de aquel gesto tan tierno la hiso sonreír mientras él la veía a los ojos de una forma que nunca antes la había visto, Terry volvió a subir hasta sus labios besándola con todo el amor que sentía, las manos de Candy comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Terry apretándolo más a ella, su cuerpo aun húmedo al contacto con la piel de Candy la hiso estremecer y lanzar un gemido que al escucharlo lo hizo perder el control, de pronto Terry comenzaba a besarla con la misma pasión que lo había hecho siempre, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia que no dejaba de susurrar su nombre provocando que él se estremeciera al escucharla tan apasionada. Con cuidado se coloco sobre ella mientras sus labios recorrían la piel de su cuello mientras ella le susurraba cuanto lo amaba. Ambos se dejaron llevar por toda la pasión que sentían, el comenzó a poseerla apasionado como siempre lo hacía, sus besos y sus caricias eran cada vez más intensas mientras ella lo abrazaba respirando con dificultad por las sensaciones electrizantes que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Terry se movía sobre ella de una forma que le quitaba el aliento mientras sus uñas pasaban suavemente sobre la espalda de Terry provocándole una sensación simplemente deliciosa, las piernas de Candy alrededor de sus cintura le indicaban con que fuerza ella lo deseaba mientras sus labios se devoraban en un beso apasionado dejándolos sin aliento, con delicadeza Terry se giro dejándola sobre él mientras ella seguía moviéndose cadenciosamente provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, el cuerpo de Candy se rosaba contra el de una forma tan salvaje que Terry sentía su deseo crecer con cada movimiento que ella hacia sobre él, Candy comenzó a sentir la fuerza con la que Terry empujaba desde abajo ayudándola a que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más profundos, sus miradas se conectaron una vez más, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban que estaban a punto de rozar la cima del éxtasis, Candy comenzó a moverse cada vez mas y mas rápido haciendo que Terry se arqueara hacia atrás tensando todo su cuerpo antes de dejar escapar un gemido gutural que la hizo estremecer al sentir su propio orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre el busco sus labios para terminar aquel encuentro con un beso salvaje. Terry podía sentir el cuerpo de Candy estremecerse sobre él mientras la respiración de ella chocaba contra su pecho y él la abrazaba intentando controlar los espasmos de su propio cuerpo, lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta dejar el cuerpo de Candy junto al suyo mientras los dos de abrazaban comenzando a quedarse dormidos. En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Alyson veía las pantallas de información sosteniendo su boleto en la mano, se sentía totalmente perdida, no sabía ni como había llegado hasta allí sin desmoronarse, algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a seguir adelante y no parar hasta estar lo más lejos que pudiera. Estaba sosteniendo en la mano el boleto que la llevaría hasta Dawson en la frontera con Alaska, nunca antes había estado en ese lugar pero sabía que su padre tenía una cabaña allí, sentía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por algo conocido, a unos pasos una pareja intentaba preguntar con su poco ingles como llegar a una puerta de abordaje sin que nadie pudiera ayudarles, al verlos la joven muchacha que caminaba detrás de su esposo iba ataviada con una hermosa túnica color turquesa y un velo que le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro, su esposo parecía tener problemas por no poder comunicarse con nadie que pudiera ayudarles y sonriendo se acerco a ellos, después de ayudarles a encontrar lo que necesitaban se quedo observándolos desde lejos, de pronto había sentido una enorme nostalgia y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje del avión que saldría para Canadá, estaba a punto de subir al avión cuando de pronto se sintió completamente vacía, no tenia rumbo ni dirección clara en su mente, nunca antes había estado en aquel lugar a donde iba y no estaba segura si soportaría estar tan alejada de todo lo que conocía, sin saber por qué comenzó a retroceder alejándose de aquella puerta y comenzó a correr hacia el mostrador, después de ver los destinos a donde podría ir solo pudo encontrar uno que la hiso sentir tranquila sin pensarlo compro el boleto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, el vuelo estaba a punto de salir y necesitaba apresurarse, sin detenerse llego hasta la puerta del avión justo antes de que la aeromoza la cerrara y después de entregar su boleto se sentó pesadamente en su asiento, respiro profundo y sin poder seguir conteniéndose comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras el avión comenzaba a moverse para dirigirse a la autopista, el avión comenzó a correr por la pista comenzando a elevarse mientras del otro lado el avión en el que venían Albert, George y Gregory comenzaba a recorrer la autopista para ir a la puerta donde ellos bajarían para correr al siguiente avión que los llevaría a Canadá. Albert bajo de prisa, George y Gregory intentaban mantener el ritmo del rubio que corría apresurado para subir al siguiente avión quería llegar lo antes posible a Canadá pues si la información que Henry Lancaster le había dado de donde se encontraba la cabaña del padre de Alyson. Sentía que con cada paso el aire comenzaba a faltarle, habían llegado al avión unos minutos antes de que comenzaran a abordar y mientras George registraba los pases del abordaje Albert caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que lo dejaran subir al avión, Gregory comprendía que su cuñado estuviera desesperado y parecía que en cualquier momento sufriría algún tipo de colapso por la palidez de su rostro, apenas George había llegado a donde ellos esperaban Albert camino hacia la entrada del avión, en silencio George y Gregory se sentaron junto a él y esperaron a que el avión comenzara a despegar. En el departamento de Violet, ella caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, no podía imaginar el infierno por el que su hija debía estar pasando aun sin saber que todo lo que Philip le había asegurado que había pasado entre ellos no era más que una mentira que él había utilizado para separarla de Albert. Amín intentaba calmar a su hija Latifa que parecía no tener paz, caminaba de la ventana a la puerta como esperando que de un momento a otro Alyson volviera, no era posible que ella hubiera abandonado a Albert. Aun guardaba la esperanza que se arrepintiera y volviera antes de que Albert y los demás lo hicieran. Ninguno podía imaginar que en ese mismo instante el avión de Albert se alejaba más y más del avión en el que iba Alyson. George comenzaba a preocuparse al escuchar como Albert respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, tal vez la carrera que había hecho de un avión al otro lo había fatigado pero la palidez de su rostro y el sudor que comenzaba a perlarle la frente lo sobresaltaron, de pronto Albert había cerrado los ojos, Gregory se acerco un poco a Albert para darle una almohada cuando noto algo en la camisa, seguramente la herida del costado se había abierto en algún momento y Albert no se había detenido a ocuparse de ella y ahora sangraba nuevamente, al mostrarle a George este se apresuro a tocar la frente del rubio que ahora ardía en fiebre mientras su cuerpo se estremecía levemente. El avión había tenido que volver de nuevo a Nueva York, a pesar de todo George no podía permitir que Albert esperara llegar a Canadá para atender su herida. Gregory esperaba poder seguir el viaje sin ellos y volver con su hermana que de seguro se angustiaría al saber que Albert no estaba bien. En otro avión Alyson veía por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche era tan densa como la que sentía en su corazón, le dolía tanto todo lo que había pasado que ya no tenía lagrimas para seguir derramando, con desgano cerro la ventanilla y se acomodo en su asiento, una vez mas estaba camino a donde seguramente lograría encontrar la paz que necesitaba, con ese pensamiento comenzó a quedarse dormida, el vuelo seria largo y ella estaba muy cansada para seguir pensando. En Nueva York Albert había sido llevado por George al hospital, la herida del costado parecía tener una leve infección y necesitaba atención inmediata. Gregory había tomado el siguiente vuelo, quería llegar a Dawson a ver como había llegado su hermana y a aclarar las cosas con ella para que se decidiera a volver. Sabía que en cuanto le dijera la situación en la que había dejado a Albert en Nueva York ella correría a buscarlo y con suerte todos los problemas entre ellos se acabarían. Gregory llego a Canadá unas horas después de lo que habían planeado con Albert y de inmediato hiso los arreglos para viajar hasta Dawson, a pesar de estar cada vez más cerca la inseguridad que sentía no lo dejaba tranquilo, sabía que su hermana si no estaría llegando a la siguiente escala estaría ya volando en la avioneta que la llevaría hasta aquel lugar tan alejado, cansado por tanto correr comenzó a subir al siguiente avión el vuelo seria apenas de dos horas para llegar al lugar en donde tomaría una avioneta. En el hospital de Nueva York George observaba a Albert quien en medio de la fiebre pronunciaba casi inaudible el nombre de su sobrina, le dolía tanto el ver a su amigo en ese estado, ya había llamado a Anthony para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo y a pesar de la insistencia de los médicos en que fuera a descansar el buen George no había querido dejar solo a su amigo, observando el cielo desde la ventana había pasado toda la noche y con los rayos de sol de la madrugada había al fin recibió la llamada de Gregory, había llegado a Yukón al lugar en donde tomaría la avioneta a Dawson para encontrarse con una noticia inesperada.

(George) (Contestando su celular) Aló! Gregory?

(Gregory) (Serio) si tío soy yo!

(George) (Preocupado) ya llegaste? Ella está bien?

(Gregory) (Nervioso) tío, estoy en Yukón en donde se supone que ella debía tomar una avioneta a Dawson!

(George) (Serio) se supone?

(Gregory) (Resoplando) ella nunca llego! La avioneta que va desde aquí a Dawson no salió ayer por que el pasajero que esperaban nunca llego hasta aquí!

(George) (Preocupado) tú crees que haya tomado otro camino? Tal vez por carretera?

(Gregory) (Serio) no tío, ella nunca llego a Canadá! Hable con la embajada con el padre de un amigo que conocí en la Sorbona y él me hiso el favor de averiguar y Alyson nunca tomo el avión de Nueva York para acá! (preocupado) no se en donde pueda estar ella ahora!

(George) (Pensativo) vuelve lo antes posible, Albert se ha puesto mal y el médico lo dejo interno en el hospital y aun no despierta! Yo debo hacer unas llamadas y en cuanto sepa algo te lo diré!

(Gregory) (Nervioso) lo de Albert es grave?

(George) (Sonriendo levemente) al parecer todo lo que paso ayer no hiso más que abrir la herida y al no atenderla se infecto y ahora intentan bajarle la fiebre!

(Gregory) voy de regreso, estaré allí esta tarde!

(George) (Serio) te veré en la tarde!

Sin esperar George comenzó a llamar a todos sus contactos, necesitaba saber si su sobrina había reflexionado y había decidido volver a Chicago. Mientras tanto Alyson bajaba del avión, después de pasar por migración había salido del aeropuerto, con los ojos aun irritados por el llanto comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, podía sentir el viento solano chocar contra su rostro y ella lo respiraba profundamente. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, necesitaba comprar algo de vestir pues ya tenía dos días con la misma ropa y deseaba ponerse algo cómodo, al entrar a la primera tienda pudo ver los hermosos trajes colgados en exhibición y tristemente sonrió mientras tomaba algunos para luego pagarlos. Después de cambiarse y salir de aquella tienda con un bolso lleno de ropa nueva comenzó a caminar, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien la seguía, al llegar a otra tienda intento dar un paso para entrar cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo para hablarle.

(Mohamed) (Sorprendido) Doctora Najda? Ha vuelto a Marruecos!

Alyson no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente mientras volvía a saludar al antiguo guía que había llevado a Albert hasta donde ella estaba. Un sinfín de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente al ver a Mohamed quien emocionado la había saludado. Después de conversar y saber que Mohamed iba camino a Meknes decidió hacer el viaje con él hasta la casa de Amín donde seguramente Campeón y bonita la estarían esperando para perderse una vez más en el inmenso desierto que tantas tristezas le había ayudado a olvidar. En Chicago Anthony localizaba a Archie para contarle lo que había sucedido y Candy y Terry volaban rumbo a Nueva York, la tía abuela y los Leegan llegaban a las oficinas del juez en donde Eliza y Vanessa las esperaban para definir lo que sucedería con la demanda que las dos habían levantado en contra de los padres de Eliza.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 51: **Todo Puede Cambiar**

**Yajaira **

**Nota de la Autora:**

Wow aun no puedo creerlo, 50 capítulos? No pensé que la historia llegaría a tanto pero aun sigue y gracias a todas ustedes aun seguirá por un tiempo más. Este proyecto es el más largo que he publicado hasta ahora y es todo gracias a ustedes quienes con sus comentarios, y ánimos siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer esta historia espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla. A todas y cada una de ustedes un millón de gracias. A mis queridas editoras, muchas gracias por ser siempre tan lindas y ayudarme a quitar los errores que a veces por correr cometo al escribir. Ceci, Yola muchas gracias por siempre estar tan dispuestas a ayudarme y a darme alientos para seguir escribiendo un capitulo mas. Las quiero mucho. Ceci Feliz cumpleaños eres una amiga muy especial y te quiero mucho, gracias por ser mi amiga y por ser como eres. A todas las lectoras que dejan un review muchas gracias intentare contestarlos lo prometo. Y ha todas las lectoras silenciosa, gracias por ser parte de este proyecto.

**Cariños**

**Yajaira **


	51. Chapter 51

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 51**

**Todo Puede Cambiar**

En la oficina del juez Marshall se encontraban Eliza y Vanessa, habían llegado unos minutos antes para controlar la llegada de los padres de Eliza que seguramente se presentarían con el abogado de la familia, lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba era ver que quien entraba de primero no era otra mas que la tía Elroy acompañada de Sarah mientras afuera Max y el señor Kendal conversaban pues Max no quería revelar nada de Eliza si no era absolutamente irremediable. Niel acompañado de Tania esperaría afuera a que todo aquello terminara pues estaba seguro que si su padre se veía acorralado por los acosos insistentes de Eliza y Vanessa Lancaster no dudaría en gritar a los cuatro vientos el oscuro secreto que guardaban. Eliza veía nerviosa como la tía Elroy y Sarah esperaban sentadas del lado opuesto de la oficina hasta que Max y el señor Kendal entraron a reunirse con ellas. El juez aun no se encontraba dentro pues en esos casos le daban oportunidad a las partes para llegar a un acuerdo conciliatorio y no tener que llegar a una decisión arbitraria que tuviera que tomar legalmente un desconocido.

(Max) (Acercándose a ellas) Buenos días!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) Buenos días señor Leegan!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo desafiante) Buenos días papa! Has tomado una decisión?

(Max) (Asintiendo) la he tomado hija y quiero que desistas de esta demanda tan absurda!

(Eliza) (Negando) lo siento papa, pero yo necesito vivir cómodamente tranquila y no puedo esperar más! Necesito mi dinero!

(Max) (Serio) por favor hija, es la última vez que te lo pediré! Retira la demanda y deja libres mis bienes!

(Vanessa) (De pie) lo lamento señor Leegan pero mi cliente no necesita seguir con esta conversación! Lo mejor será que esperemos al señor juez y dejemos que él decida lo que debemos hacer y si a mi cliente le corresponde lo que ella amablemente le pidió y usted se negó a entregarle!

(Max) (Viéndola serio) usted no tiene idea del daño que está a punto de hacerle a mi familia señorita! En mala hora mi hija la conoció por que no sabe el daño que su amistad le está haciendo a ella!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) yo no he hecho más que ayudarle a su hija a exigir lo que por derecho le corresponde! No entiendo que mal puedo causarle con eso? El único mal seria dejar que usted y su esposa la despojen de lo que le pertenece a ella como hija legitima y eso es lo que queremos que el juez defina el día de hoy!

(Max) (Serio) a mi hija le corresponde lo que nosotros queramos dejarle como herencia! Pero eso no significa que debamos entregarle nada estando nosotros aun con vida y en perfecta salud! Lo que piden es una arbitrariedad y no estamos dispuestos a tolerarla!

(Eliza) (Seria) si fuera Niel el que te pidiera el dinero estoy segura que se lo concederías!

(Max) (Suspirando) tu hermano nunca se atrevería a hacer una cosa como esta Eliza! El hace mucho tiempo que dejo de recibir la mensualidad que tú aun recibes! El trabaja para mantenerse y lo sabes!

(Eliza) (Levantándose) pues yo no pienso cambiar mi estilo de vida solo por que el estúpido de Niel lo hiso! Y tampoco estoy dispuesta a esperar a que le dejes la mayor parte de tu fortuna a Niel y a la estúpida de Tania que no es más que una trepadora que anda con mi hermano solo por la fortuna que ustedes van a entregarle cuando él se case!

(Max) (Susurrando) fortuna que tu también recibiste cuando te casaste con Anthony y malgastaste en joyas y abrigos!

(Eliza) (Molesta) Pero ya me divorcie y tu no me dejaste volver a casa!

(Max) (Serio) por favor Eliza! Como pretendías que te dejara volver a casa después que abofeteaste y amenazaste a tu madre?

(Vanessa) (Con actitud fría) creo que esta conversación no nos llevara a ninguna parte señor Leegan lo mejor será que esperemos al juez!

(Max) (Preocupado) por favor hija, no sigas con esto!

Max estaba dispuesto a suplicarle a su hija con tal de no llegar al extremo de revelar aquel secreto que tanto le estaba doliendo en el alma pero al ver que ni Eliza ni Vanessa estaban dispuestas a ceder, el abogado Kendal puso una mano sobre el hombro de Max para que no siguiera insistiendo. En Nueva York Candy observaba a Albert dormir mientras Terry y George habían ido a recoger a Gregory al aeropuerto, Albert parecía dormir intranquilo, la fiebre aun era alta a pesar del antibiótico que le habían suministrado al ser ingresado. Candy leía detenidamente la carpeta mientras Albert parecía estar sumergido en un sueño profundo. Albert sentía su cuerpo estremecerse mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo abandonado que antes había visto, preocupado comenzó a correr hacia donde podía recordar haberla visto antes, el pasillo parecía alargarse cada vez mas y mas mientras el intentaba llegar al final para encontrarla, a lo lejos podía escuchar como Alyson lo llamaba desesperada mientras la voz de Vanessa se escuchaba gritarle enfurecida, de pronto todo se había quedado en silencio, algo había sucedido a la vuelta de aquel pasillo y sin esperar corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenia, al llegar finalmente al final del pasillo de pronto la encontró, Alyson yacía al fondo del corredor inmóvil completamente bañada en sangre, Albert comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras sentía que el aire comenzaba a escaparse de sus pulmones, las paredes y la alfombra comenzaron a desvanecerse ante la vista de Albert quien al fin había llegado junto a ella, tembloroso se arrodillo para intentar levantarla, los ojos de Alyson entreabiertos parecía secos y sin vida, Albert comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba todo a su alrededor parecía distinto, de pronto el pasillo y la alfombra ya no estaban y lo único que quedaba eran ellos dos sentados en medio de la arena del desierto mientras el sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Alyson, Albert comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras el apretaba el cuerpo de Alyson contra su cuerpo. Candy comenzó a acercarse al verlo respirar agitado y cuando alargo una mano para tocar su frente Albert se sentó de golpe respirando agitado mientras lloraba angustiado.

(Albert) (Gritando) Alyson!

(Candy) (Asustada) Albert, tranquilízate! Todo estará bien, cálmate!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) en donde estamos? Que haces aquí Candy?

(Candy) (Refrescándolo con una toalla húmeda) intenta tranquilizarte Albert! Estamos en nueva York, te pusiste muy mal en el avión y no tuvieron más opción que traerte a un hospital lo antes posible!

(Albert) (Agitado) George, el logro ir a Canadá?

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) George fue quien te trajo! Gregory siguió con el viaje como lo habían planeado pero… (Viéndolo a los ojos) Alyson nunca viajo a Canadá! Gregory dice que el avión que la llevaría a Yukón nunca despego por que ella no llego, además George estuvo haciendo algunas llamadas para saber a donde viajo ella pero aun no se qué es lo que haya averiguado!

(Albert) (Intentando levantarse) tengo que saber en donde esta! Necesito saber si ella volvió!

(Candy) (Confundida) si ella volvió? Albert no te levantes aun no estás bien! Has tenido mucha fiebre desde ayer que te trajeron!

(Albert) (Mareado) desde ayer?

(Candy) (Recostándolo) anoche cuando tomaste el avión para Canadá, se dieron cuenta que la herida estaba sangrando de nuevo y que habías perdido la conciencia en el avión y que delirabas por la fiebre! (refrescándolo con un paño) el avión volvió a aterrizar para que pudieran traerte a un hospital!

(Albert) (Reaccionando) ella no está en Canadá? A caso George ya sabe en donde esta ella?

(Candy) (Negando) el amigo que tienes en migración aun no le ha devuelto la llamada para decirnos hacia donde salió ella porque al parecer no hay ningún reporte de salida de Alyson Stewart!

(Albert) (Cansado) llama a George y recuérdale que Alyson aun puede usar legalmente el apellido de Henry Lancaster, que intente buscarla así!

(Candy) (Tocándole la frente) ya estas más fresco pero aun tienes un poco de fiebre! Yo llamare a George mientras tú descansas un poco más!

(Albert) (Adormitado) dile a George que la localice! Necesito verla!

(Candy) (Alejándose un poco) no te preocupes Albert, la encontraremos ya lo veras! Ahora descansa un poco!

En el desierto casi llegando a Meknes, Alyson despertaba sobresaltada asustando a Mohamed quien había frenado al verla respirar agitada, parecía como si el calor del desierto la hubiera sofocado de pronto pues parecía que le costaba respirar, sin preguntar nada encendió el aire acondicionado y continuo la marcha.

(Alyson) (Respirando mas tranquila) gracias!

(Mohamed) (Sonriendo) no es fácil readaptarse al calor y menos en esta época que es la mas calurosa del año!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tienes razón! Pero estoy segura que en unos días estaré de nuevo acostumbrada!

(Mohamed) (Viendo el camino) que suerte tiene al haber conseguido que el señor Andley le diera permiso de volver! Aunque no sé por qué le permitió volver ahora que las cosas están tan peligrosas en el desierto!

(Alyson) (Seria) peligroso?

(Mohamed) (Riendo) perdón, olvidaba que usted no ha estado por aquí! Los beduinos comentan que han sido asaltados en varias ocasiones y algunas veces se llevan a sus hijas o a sus mujeres y hasta han llegado a matar a algunos!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero eso sucedía desde hace mucho! Incluso cuando yo estuve sola en el desierto!

(Mohamed) (Serio) lo sé, pero últimamente se escucha más seguido que antes!

(Alyson) (Viendo la arena) no creo que se atrevan a atacarme! Nunca antes lo han hecho!

(Mohamed) (Sorprendido) entonces piensa adentrarse en el desierto?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) porque te asustas? Ya he vivido aquí antes!

(Mohamed) (Resoplando) el señor Andley sí que es complaciente! Yo no permitiría que mi esposa se adentrara en ese desierto! (pensativo) a menos que ella lo hiciera sin mi permiso o yo la hubiera repudiado!

(Alyson) (Seria) tengo suerte de que Albert sea tan comprensivo entonces!

Mohamed la llevo hasta cerca de la casa de Amín Hallef y después de ayudarle con sus cosas siguió su camino mientras Alyson llegaba hasta la casa. El aire que se respiraba en el lugar era tan cálido y conocido que después de abrir la puerta entro como siempre lo hacía, Abdul estaba viviendo en casa mientras su baba volvía de América y al verla llegar salió a recibirla emocionado. Los dos se sentaron a tomar el té y conversar del próximo matrimonio de Latifa y George, Abdul aun no podía comprender como le habían hecho para convencer a su padre de aprobar ese matrimonio, después de un par de horas Abdul se quedo pensativo. Viéndola a los ojos con cierta duda decidió al fin preguntar lo que lo estaba inquietando desde que la había visto entrar sola como hacía casi un año.

(Abdul) (Serio) Najda, dime una cosa! (viéndola a los ojos) tu marido sabe que estas aquí?

(Alyson) (Con los ojos brillosos) yo ya no tengo marido, Abdul! (conteniendo las lagrimas intentando sonreír) yo me arroje al viento!

(Abdul) (Sorprendido) pero, como fuiste capaz de traer esta desgracia sobre la casa de baba? (furioso) el te consiguió un excelente marido y tu lo hechas a perder y te arrojas al viento? (preocupado) acaso tu marido salió defectuoso? No supo cumplir con (sonrojado) sus deberes como marido?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) quien no pudo cumplir fui yo Abdul! Yo no sirvo para esposa de Albert y solo le cause problemas! El es muy bueno y no merece una esposa como yo! (levantándose) si me disculpas debo apresurarme si quiero salir antes del atardecer!

(Abdul) (Preocupado) a dónde vas Najda?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo levemente) voy a casa! (saliendo) voy al desierto!

(Abdul) (Siguiéndola hasta el hato de camellos) por que no te quedas aquí con mi esposa y conmigo? Estoy seguro que baba te aceptara en casa si se lo pides!

(Alyson) (Negando) ahora no quiero! Necesito estar sola por un tiempo!

(Abdul) (Viéndola montar en campeón) no piensas descansar por hoy?

(Alyson) (Negando) no te preocupes por mi Abdul! Estaré bien!

(Abdul) (Intentando detenerla) Najda por favor, al menos déjame avisarle a baba que has vuelto bien!

(Alyson) (Negando) La, Abdul! N0 le digas a baba que volví al desierto! La!

(Abdul) (Sorprendido) Najda!

(Alyson) (Llorando) por favor, no quiero causarle más penas a baba ahora que Latifa va a casarse en unos días! Por favor aun no le digas que me viste!

(Abdul) (Preocupado) Waja! (está bien)

(Alyson) (Viéndole un brillo en los ojos) por lo menos dame unas horas de ventaja antes de llamarlos y decirles que he vuelto!

(Abdul) (Dándole la espalda) no me pidas lo que no puedo cumplir Najda!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) A-Salaam Alaykum Abdul! (que la paz este contigo)

(Abdul) (Sin darle la cara) As Alaykum A-Salaam Najda! (y que contigo este la paz)

Alyson salió apresurada rumbo a la medina, necesitaba comprar algunas pieles para pasar la noche y salir de la ciudad pues estaba segura que Abdul le avisaría de inmediato a baba Amín que ella estaba en Marruecos. Hasta ahora había sido cuidadosa en no dejar huellas pero seguro baba Amín le diría a Violet en donde encontrarla. En Chicago en la oficina del juez Marshall, el abogado Kendal y Vanessa seguían discutiendo los derechos que le correspondían a Eliza pues al parecer la cantidad que exigían era una parte importante de la fortuna de los Leegan.

(Eliza) (Llorando) señor juez, no entiendo porque papa se niega a entregarme lo que le pido? Después de la forma en la que me han marginado desde que me divorcie en contra de su voluntad!

(Max) (Sorprendido) tu sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto Eliza!

(Eliza) (Desesperada) acaso de vas a atrever a negar aquí frente al juez que ya no soy bienvenida en la mansión Leegan?

(Sarah) (Nerviosa) tía, si las cosas siguen así Max va a perder los estribos!

(Elroy) (Triste) no entiendo como Eliza es capaz de lanzar acusaciones absurdas como si fuera una víctima de ustedes! Max no tendrá más opción que hablar!

(Max) (Desesperado) comprenda señor juez que lo que mi hija esta pidiendo es un absurdo y no tengo por qué someterme ni someter el patrimonio de la familia solo por sus caprichos!

(Vanessa) (Levantando la voz) la solicitud de la señorita Leegan es completamente legal y la cantidad que estamos solicitando esta dentro de los márgenes equitativos y aceptables debido a la cantidad que posee la familia Leegan!

(Max) (Descontrolado) yo no pienso acceder a esta imposición tan absurda!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) yo solo estoy pidiendo lo justo papa!

(Kendal) (Serio) lo justo sería que la señorita esperara a que sus padres repartieran la herencia ya que a pesar de todo ellos siguen proporcionándole una decorosa mensualidad con la cual ella mantiene el nivel de vida al que está acostumbrada!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) una mensualidad que no le ayuda de gran cosa si no fuera por las inversiones que ella ha hecho en el consorcio de la familia Andley del cual ella responsablemente se hiso socia desde su divorcio!

(Juez Marshall) (Serio) abogados, no pueden seguir discutiendo entre ustedes de esta forma! Si el señor Leegan no presenta un argumento válido no tendré mas remedio que dictaminar a favor de la demandante pues claramente la relación entre la señorita Leegan y su familia no es la mejor y ella claramente corre el riesgo de perder lo que legalmente le corresponde como hija del señor Maximiliano Leegan y la Señora Sarah!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) un momento!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Eliza) creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar!

(Vanessa) (De pie) con todo respeto señor juez no veo motivos para que la señora Elroy intervenga en esta audiencia ya que claramente ella diría cualquier cosa por evitar que usted dictamine a favor la señorita Leegan!

(Elroy) (Seria) lo que tengo que decir en esta audiencia es de suma importancia!

(Kendal) (Sereno) lo que la señora Elroy pueda aportar para esta audiencia puede ser muy importante por lo que le solicito señor juez que la escuche antes de dar su veredicto!

(Juez Marshall) conozco la reputación de la señora Elroy y si ella tiene algo que aportar deseo escucharla!

(Vanessa) (Confundida) pero señor juez, la señora no tiene nada que ver en nuestra demanda y no comprendo…

(Juez Marshall) he tomado una decisión abogada Lancaster! En cuanto la señora Elroy termine de hablar usted podrá objetar cualquier cosa que desee!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) si señor juez!

(Sarah) (Llorosa) por favor Eliza, detén esto de una buena vez hija!

(Eliza) (Molesta) lo detendré cuando me den lo que me corresponde mama! Tú fuiste muy clara al decirme que no podía contar más contigo en mis cosas así que ya no me interesa tener nada que ver con ustedes!

(Max) (Poniéndose de pie) si tú no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros no veo por qué nosotros tengamos que tener ninguna consideración contigo Eliza! (Viéndola desafiante) no voy a darte ni un centavo más y desde este momento retiro completamente la mensualidad que tenias asignada por qué no tengo ninguna obligación contigo!

(Eliza) (Asombrada) tú no puedes hacerme eso papa!

(Vanessa) (Alterada) señor juez, usted no puede permitir que los señores Leegan amenacen de esta manera a mi cliente!

(Juez) le pido señor Kendal que le advierta a su cliente que no debe alterarse y debe abstenerse de amenazar a su hija en mi presencia!

(Elroy) (Seria) es hora que hables de una vez por todas! (viéndolo a la cara) si no hablas tu, tendré que hacerlo yo!

(Max) (Viéndola serio) Lo hare yo señora Elroy! (resignado) No tengo más opción!

(Vanessa) (Seria) señor Juez, definitivamente el señor Leegan aquí presente no piensa dar una respuesta definitiva a la solicitud de mi cliente y en vista que llevamos tanto tiempo aquí discutiendo yo creo que ha llegado el momento en que…

(Max) (Serio) yo no tengo ninguna obligación con Eliza, (viendo a su esposa llorar) porque Eliza no es nuestra hija legitima! (viendo el horror en el rostro de Eliza) Eliza es adoptada y creo que ya es hora de que mi responsabilidad con ella termine!

El rostro de Max reflejaba claramente el dolor que tenia al decir cada una de aquellas palabras. La sala completa quedo en silencio, solamente los sollozos de Sarah seguían escuchándose mientras la tía Elroy discretamente secaba las lagrimas que se le habían salido al escuchar aquella confesión, a pesar de todo la dama amaba profundamente a su sobrina aun cuando no era legítimamente de la familia. La expresión de horror en el rostro de Eliza no cesaba mientras ella intentaba asimilar aquello que su padre había dicho, el juez guardaba silencio después de escuchar aquella declaración por parte de Max Leegan mientras Vanessa al verse perdida volvió a tomar la palabra.

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso no es verdad! Esto no puede ser más que una artimaña infundada por parte del señor Leegan para no entregarle a mi cliente lo que le corresponde y alargar más este proceso!

(Eliza) (Llorando) no es cierto papa, dime que no es cierto por favor! (aterrada) yo no puedo ser adoptada papa! (viendo a su inconsolable madre) mama dime que esto es mentira! Yo no puedo ser huérfana como Candy por favor mama! Dime que papa miente! (corriendo desesperada hacia la tía Elroy) tía, tía por favor dile a papa que confiese que está mintiendo por favor! (histérica) dígame que ellos mienten tía Elroy! (hincándose frente a ella) dígame que papa miente por favor! Yo no puedo ser una recogida! (histérica) yo no puedo ser una recogida no lo acepto!

(Elroy) (Sin poder seguir conteniendo las lágrimas) lo lamento tanto hija! No sabes cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma!

(Juez) (Incomodo) Señor Kendal, si tiene algún documento que ampare la declaración que ha hecho el señor Leegan podremos dar por cerrado este caso!

(Kendal) (Entregándole los papeles de adopción) aquí los tiene señor juez! Como podrá ver lo que el señor Leegan ha declarado es completamente verídico!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose de golpe al ver los papeles) yo, yo… no tenía idea!

(Eliza) (Agarrándose la cabeza desesperada) no, no! Yo no puedo ser recogida, no puedo! No, papa miente! (ahogándose) no, no puedo! (agarrándose el cuello) no puedo res… pi… rar!

Sin poder decir nada ante la mirada angustiada de todos Eliza cayo inconsciente en el piso mientras su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. Max corrió a donde su hija parecía estar como muerta pues había entrado en shock al no poder soportar la noticia. De inmediato la trasladaron a un hospital por que al parecer realmente no estaba respirando. En la sala de espera Max abrazaba a Sarah mientras Niel sentado junto a Tania esperaba a que el médico saliera a decirles como se encontraba Eliza. Vanessa los había acompañado al hospital después de escuchar que el juez había dado por cerrado el caso dictando a favor de los Leegan. Con cuidado se sentó junto a la señora Elroy quien esperaba en silencio las noticias del médico mientras se secaba las lágrimas discretamente para no demostrar cuanto le dolía realmente todo aquello. Vanessa sonrió en su interior, realmente todo aquello le había parecido divertido y aun más ver la reacción que su amiga había tenido ante tremendo descubrimiento. Con la expresión de preocupación más convincente que era capaz de hacer suspiro para llamar la atención de la tía.

(Vanessa) (Angustiada) jamás imagine que algo como esto sucedería! Pobre Eliza, se veía muy mal!

(Elroy) (Viéndola de reojo) ya estarás contenta con lo que has provocado!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) pero señora Elroy, yo nunca pensé que algo como esto sucedería! Yo solo estaba ayudando a Eliza por que se que ella se sentía desamparada y es mi amiga! Yo nunca espere que ella se enterara de algo tan grave que la haría ponerse así como se puso!

(Elroy) (Seria) después de todo lo que has hecho desde que mi sobrino anuncio que se había casado con Alyson no se qué creer de ti Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Bajando la mirada) bueno señora Elroy, con relación a mi hermana y William, comprenda que la forma en la que nos enteramos de todo era como para enloquecer de dolor a una mujer enamorada!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) pero tú nunca habías conocido a William en persona! No habías convivido con él!

(Vanessa) (Sonrojada) hay señora, la verdad es que William siempre había sido, mi amor platónico! Desde que lo conocí en el club y por algunas visitas que le hacía a mi padre en el consorcio! (suspirando) yo siempre soñé con un hombre como él, y cuando usted me propuso que podía casarme con él… fue como si mis sueños se harían realidad! (preocupada) pero yo sé que eso no excusa mi comportamiento pero yo realmente estaba muy enamorada de William (viéndola a la cara) y aun lo estoy!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) pero William es el esposo de Alyson!

(Vanessa) (Seria) y por supuesto que yo respeto eso! A pesar de que Alyson no es mi hermana y me jugo sucio para quedarse con él, yo respeto su relación y me preocupo por todo lo que ellos están pasando por culpa del inconsciente de Philip que no sé cómo se atrevió a hacerles lo que les hiso!

La tía estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el medico salió a darles noticia del estado de Eliza, al parecer lo que había sufrido era un pequeño colapso por la impresión y solo pasaría en el hospital esa noche. En Nueva York, Terry había vuelto con Gregory del aeropuerto, al entrar a la habitación Albert se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando impaciente, por más que habían intentado hacerlo dormir no habían logrado convencerlo, al ver entrar a Gregory casi había saltado de la cama aunque la punzada que le había dado en el costado lo había vuelto a dejar sentado respirando agitado.

(Gregory) (Preocupado) te sientes bien Albert?

(Albert) (Viéndolos desesperado) lograron encontrarla?

(Gregory) (Negando) aun no! Pero el tío George está afuera hablando con sus amigos de migración y de seguro averiguara para donde fue!

(Albert) (Agitado) dile que pregunte si ella se fue a Casa Blanca o a Fez!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) al desierto? Tú crees que ella haya decidido volver allá?

(Terry) (Pensativo) eso explicaría por qué no tomo el avión a Canadá! Si ella esta triste lo más seguro es que busque un lugar en donde se sienta tranquila!

(Albert) (Recordando en voz alta) el desierto es un lugar donde puedes llorar sin que nadie te vea! (triste) allí es donde debe estar ahora! Tengo que ir por ella!

(Terry) (Deteniéndolo) mientras no logres reponerte no podrás hacer mucho, será mejor que te quedes tranquilo hasta que averigüemos si realmente está en el desierto! Guarda tus fuerzas para cuando estemos seguros de donde esta!

(Albert) (Respirando resignado) sáquenme de aquí! Llévenme a la mansión de Boston, no quiero estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes!

(Candy) (Seria) sabes bien que no podemos moverte hasta que la fiebre deje de molestarte! La herida de tu costado se infecto y debes cuidarla para estar fuerte cuando vayas a traer a Alyson!

(George) (Entrando) como sigues William?

(Albert) (Esperanzado) la encontraste?

(George) (Negando) aun no, pero nuestros amigos están averiguando para donde viajo y no tardaran en llamar!

(Albert) (Serio) les pediste que buscaran en los vuelos que van para Marruecos?

(George) (Asintiendo) fue lo primero que les pedí! Ahora será mejor que descanses un poco!

(Albert) (Recostándose) no quiero esperar, quiero salir en cuanto sepamos donde esta!

En casa de Amín, la esposa de Abdul lo veía caminar pensativo aun sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano, parecía estar luchando contra lo que sabía que debía hacer y la suplica de Najda al pedirle que le diera ventaja, sin esperar más comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Violet, al escuchar que le contestaban apenas pudo pedir que le comunicaran con su padre, durante unos minutos estuvo conversando con su padre y después de colgar salió a ordenarle a algunos empleados que salieran a ver hacia donde se dirigía Najda con sus camellos, con suerte baba Amín podría ir tras ella pues le había dicho apresurado que estarían en camino ese mismo día. En Chicago, Violet veía como Amín le había gritado algunas instrucciones a Latifa quien corría de un lado a otro con su ropa preparando el equipaje para salir de inmediato.

(Amín) (Viendo a Violet) Najda está en Meknes! Mi hijo Abdul la vio tomar sus camellos de mi hato y salir rumbo al mercado!

(Violet) (A punto de llorar) no, no de nuevo al desierto! Fue un milagro que William la encontrara la primera vez! (corriendo) esta vez no pienso quedarme a esperar que la encuentren! Iré con ustedes!

(Latifa) (Deteniéndola) esta es la época más caliente en el desierto! A mí que soy de allá me cuesta mucho sobrevivir esta época, creo que lo mejor es que esperes aquí!

(Violet) (Llorando) mi hija está en ese desierto y no pienso esperar a que me la traigan de vuelta! Yo voy con ustedes y punto!

(Latifa) (Viendo a su baba) y la joyería?

(Violet) (Incrédula) al diablo la joyería, yo lo que quiero es a mi hija de vuelta y junto a Albert para que mi nieto nazca bien! Y no me importa si está más caliente que el mismísimo infierno yo voy a buscar a mi hija! Estoy segura que Stear y Patty se encargaran de la joyería ahora quítate de enfrente Latifa, voy por mi equipaje!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) allí está el carácter de Najda!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) solo espero que logremos encontrarla baba o Violet se pondrá muy mal! (viéndolo) tú crees que la encontremos pronto baba?

(Amín) (Negando) recuerda que Najda conoce el desierto y cuando se mete en el no hay forma de saber para donde se dirige!

(Latifa) (Pensativa) tengo un mal presentimiento baba!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) yo también la he soñado ayuni y temo por ella!

(Violet) (Volviendo) estoy lista, llame a Stear y el se hará cargo de todo!

(Latifa) (Viendo el pequeño equipaje) empacaste ya? (corriendo) yo aun no termino!

(Violet) (Tomando el teléfono) llamare a George para decirle que vamos en camino!

En Nueva York aun en el hospital Candy veía por la ventana de la habitación de Albert mientras afuera Terry escuchaba la conversación que George sostenía por teléfono con Violet, por la expresión preocupada en su rostro debía ser importante lo que estaban diciéndole, después de colgar George respiro profundo, por un lado se sentía aliviado pues ya sabían en donde se encontraba su sobrina, pero por otro estaba preocupado pues seguramente Albert se levantaría de la cama para salir de inmediato y no estaba seguro de que podría soportar un viaje tan largo.

(Terry) (Serio) la encontraron?

(George) (Asintiendo) William tenía razón! Ella está de vuelta en Meknes!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) de nuevo fue al desierto?

(George) (Asintiendo) debo hablar con William e intentar convencerlo de que no viaje en este momento! Lo mejor será que yo viaje con Violet y los Hallef!

(Gregory) (Negando) lo mejor es que yo sea el que vaya! No creo que mama deba viajar, lo mejor será que ella se quede con William aquí en nueva York hasta que él se recupere!

(Terry) (Serio) a ninguno de nosotros nos corresponde decidir lo que Albert debe hacer, lo mejor será que le digamos lo que sabemos hasta ahora!

(George) (Suspirando) lo sé, pero me preocupa que la herida vuelva a infectarse en aquel calor tan fuerte!

(Candy) (Saliendo de la habitación) entonces lo mejor será que yo también los acompañe para asegurarme que eso no pase!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) estás segura que puedes viajar pecosa?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) estoy segura que el viaje me hará bien ahora que debo relajarme! Además en casa del señor Amín estoy segura que estaré cómoda y podre acompañar a Violet para que no se enferme de angustia!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no quiero arriesgarte ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo, pecosa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) estaremos bien! Además si me quedo aquí me moriría de angustia pensando en lo que estaría pasando allá con ustedes y prefiero estar cerca por si puedo ayudar!

(George) (Viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación) Violet y los Hallef llegaran en el vuelo de media tarde y tomaran el siguiente vuelo a casa blanca, debemos prepararnos para partir de inmediato!

(Terry) (Serio) iré por el médico para que den de alta a Albert!

(Candy) (Preocupada) llamare a Anthony para que informe a la tía Elroy!

Mientras todos hacían lo que debían George entro a la habitación de Albert, tenía que decírselo el mismo para que tuviera tiempo de prepararse y asi salir esa misma tarde. Al verlo entrar con la expresión de su rostro preocupado Albert pudo adivinar que traía las noticias que él esperaba.

(Albert) (Levantándose despacio) la encontraste?

(George) (Asintiendo) Abdul llamo a su padre desde Meknes y dice que Alyson llego esta mañana y que está en el mercado preparándose para adentrarse en el desierto hoy mismo!

(Albert) (Sintiendo un escalofrío) debemos partir de inmediato George!

(George) (Asintiendo) saldremos en el vuelo de esta tarde, Violet y los Hallef vienen en camino en este momento!

(Albert) (Negando) yo no puedo esperar a que ellos vengan! (levantándose) yo debo salir de inmediato, tu espéralos y alcáncenme en Meknes! Llama a Mohamed, necesito que me espere esta misma noche en el aeropuerto de Fez!

(George) (Serio) William tómalo con calma, no hay otro vuelo para Fez tenemos que esperar el que tomaran Violet y los Hallef!

(Terry) (Entrando) listo, el médico ya dio de alta a Albert! Ya podemos irnos!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) tu también iras? Y que pasara con la apertura del teatro la otra semana?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tengo una semana para acompañarlos, Robert y Karen se harán cargo de todo y con suerte estaremos de vuelta para entonces!

(Albert)(Viéndola entrar) Candy también viajara con nosotros?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) alguien tiene que cuidarte! Además deseo conocer todo eso que Alyson y tu nos describieron tanto! (sonrojada) ahora me voy para que puedas cambiarte!

Esa misma tarde en el aeropuerto esperaban que anunciaran la salida del vuelo que los llevaría de vuelta a Meknes, en una esquina Albert veía como Amín caminaba de un lado a otro intentando comunicarse por teléfono con su hijo, al fin después de hablar por unos momentos volvió junto a los demás que esperaban saber si tenía más noticias de Alyson. El viejo musulmán se sentó junto a Violet mientras resoplaba pues los viajes en avión siempre lo dejaban agotado.

(Albert) (Expectante) logro comunicarse?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) Najda esta aun en Meknes, los sirvientes de casa le avisaron a Abdul que la han visto comprando en el mercado, seguramente está preparándose para un largo viaje por que ya se llevo los camellos a la entrada de la ciudad!

(Albert) (Nervioso) le dijo a Abdul que impida que ella se adentre en el desierto?

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) estás loco? Con que pretexto quieres que Abdul la encierre en la casa de baba?

(Albert) (Desesperado) con el pretexto de que ella está huyendo de mi! Yo tengo derecho a pedir que la detengan mientras llegamos!

(Violet) (Viéndolo descontrolado) Albert tranquilízate! Recuerda que estamos hablando de mi hija y cuando ella toma una decisión no hay forma de detenerla!

(Albert) (Molesto) y tenía que ser precisamente esta la decisión que tomara? Porque no decidió mandarme al diablo y quedarse quieta aquí donde estaría segura? (respirando agitado) porque tenía que ir a perderse tan lejos donde yo no puedo verla?

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) en que otro lugar quieres que ella se sienta tranquila, si solo en el desierto pudo liberarse de los acosos de los Lancaster? Seguramente ella está corriendo al único lugar a donde sabe que Philip no puede hacerle daño a ella y a su hijo!

(Albert) (Serio) es mi hijo también!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) de eso no estabas seguro hasta que la víbora confeso su mentira!

(George) (Serio) Latifa este no es momento de recriminaciones!

(Latifa) (Molesta) pues es el único momento que se me ocurre en este instante y además ya lo dije y no pienso retractarme, estoy molesta contigo Amir (príncipe) por que no la cuidaste como yo pensé…

(George) (Firme) men fadlack Latifa, La! (por favor Latifa, no)

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio viendo al muy molesto George mientras Latifa lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando había aprendido su prometido a gritarle en árabe? Amín se acomodo en la silla con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios mientras su hija lo veía esperando que la defendiera de su prometido.

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) jali!

(George) (Serio) no más! Suficiente tenemos con todo lo que está pasando para que nos pongamos con reclamos inútiles en este momento!

(Latifa) (Volteando) baba!

(Amín) (Cruzando los brazos) es tu prometido!

(Latifa) (Abriendo la boca asombrada) pero, baba! (volteando a verlo) y desde cuando me levantas la voz en árabe?

(George) (Serio) será mejor que nos apresuremos ya están llamando para abordar!

Albert se levanto al igual que todos intentaba ocultar una sonrisa divertida al ver como el serio George había resultado regañando a su prometida y no solo regañándola, lo había hecho en su idioma sorprendiéndola y dejándola callada. Violet conteniendo la sonrisa se acerco a su cuñada para que caminara pues aun seguía aturdida viendo como George ya iba caminando frente a todos hacia la puerta de abordaje.

(Violet) (Tomándola del brazo) vamos Latifa!

(Latifa) (Aturdida) me levanto la voz! (viendo a Violet) me levanto la voz en mi idioma!

(Violet) (Encogiendo los hombros) bueno Latifa, es que ya te estabas pasando con el pobre Albert!

(Latifa) (Viendo a George de lejos) jamás me sentí mas atraída por jali como en este momento! (suspirando) que hombre!

(Violet) (Riendo) ya despierta cuñadita que nos deja el avión!

Las dos se apresuraron a caminar y cuando llegaron junto a los demás Latifa espero a que todos entraran y justo cuando pasaba junto a George tomando todo el valor que tenia lo jalo de la camisa plantándole un beso en los labios antes de entrar corriendo al avión a sentarse junto a Violet, Terry quien se había quedado de ultimo no pudo más que sonreír al ver que George se había quedado petrificado en la puerta del avión después de aquel beso que su prometida le había robado antes de subir.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que si no termina de subir el avión no podrá despegar George!

(George) (Reaccionando) si, ya voy Terry!

Unos momentos después el avión comenzaba a elevarse rumbo a Marruecos, mientras tanto en el mercado de Meknes Alyson terminaba de comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría, había logrado comprar medicinas, conservas, provisiones para un largo tiempo y algunas túnicas para protegerse del sol, aun estaba acomodando las cosas en sus camellos cuando vio como los sirvientes de Amín la vigilaban desde lejos, sin ganas sonrío al imaginar que Abdul los había enviado a vigilarla. Estaba arreglando sus alforjas cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, asustada volvió para ver de quien se trataba y reconoció a Abdul quien iba con un turbante en la cabeza para protegerse del fuerte sol, amablemente le sonrió hasta que vio la seriedad que tenía en el rostro.

(Alyson) sucede algo Abdul?

(Abdul) (Serio) baba dice que no debes salir de Meknes!

(Alyson) (Seria) lo llamaste!

(Abdul) (Asintiendo) era mi deber avisarle y me pidió que te lleve de vuelta a casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) dile que volveré en unas semanas!

(Abdul) (Tomándola del brazo) baba dice que esperes a que el venga! El ya viene en camino!

(Alyson) (Asustada) viene en camino?

(Abdul) (Asintiendo) no tendrás que esperar mucho, solo debes retrasar tu viaje hasta mañana!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) está bien, yo iré a casa de baba después de acomodar a mis camellos!

(Abdul) (Alejándose) ahora le diré a Ahmed que lo haga por ti! (volteando justo para verla subir a campeón y comenzar a alejarse rumbo al desierto) Najda! (gritando) Najda vuelve!

(Alyson) (Volteando a despedirse) volveré en unas semanas!

Sin decir más y aun escuchando los gritos de Abdul pidiéndole que volviera Alyson se alejo con sus dos camellos. En Chicago después de dejar a los Leegan y a la señora Elroy en el hospital junto a Eliza; Vanessa condujo hacia la clínica de Alyson, su padre no había tenido otra idea más que llevarlo allí para que lo atendieran después que se había desmayado por el dolor la noche anterior después de la visita de los Andley. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación no pudo más que sonreír al verlo acostado en la cama con el rostro amoratado y un vendaje alrededor del pecho.

(Vanessa) (Dejando sus cosas en la silla) veo que papa te trajo a donde menos esperaba verdad?

(Philip) (Serio) que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) esa es la forma en que agradeces que me tome la molestia de venir a verte? (sentándose) mira que no se por qué te molestas si quien debería estar molesta contigo debería ser yo!

(Philip) (Incomodo) y que es lo que más te molesta? Que te haya mentido o que no haya llevado a cabo tus planes de violarla?

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) eso ya no me interesa! Lo importante es que la estúpida se largo y conociéndola se esconderá en donde William no pueda encontrarla y yo tengo que aprovechar todo eso!

(Philip) y puedo saber cómo piensas aprovechar que ella se fue?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) sencillo! Con el escándalo de Eliza estoy segura que podre volver a quedar en buena relación con la vieja Elroy!

(Philip) (Serio) de que escándalo estás hablando?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) es que precisamente vengo de dejar a Eliza en una clínica!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) le paso algo? No era hoy el careo con sus padres para lo del dinero?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) precisamente! Resulta que no pudimos sacarles nada a los Leegan!

(Philip) (Serio) eso ya sabíamos que ocurriría, no sé cómo se te ocurrió meterle en la cabeza que podría sacarle tanto dinero a sus padres?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) pues ese es el problema! (viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de el) que resulta que justo cuando el juez pensaba dictaminar a nuestro favor, el padre de Eliza confiesa que ella no es más que una recogida y por lo tanto no le corresponde nada! (riendo) la pobre Eliza entro en shock cuando su padre saco los papeles de adopción!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) Eliza, adoptada? (aturdido) y eso te divierte tanto?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) claro, sin querer he encontrado la forma perfecta para frecuentar de nuevo a Emilia Elroy! Al parecer la vieja le tiene mucho cariño a Eliza y después de cómo me comporte en la clínica estoy segura que aceptara mis visitas de nuevo! (seria) esta vez no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie me aleje de William! Incluso si Alyson vuelve no voy a permitir que se quede con él!

Philip veía la mirada de su hermana que parecía estar comenzando a perder la razón por la obsesión que tenia con William Andley quien en ese momento aun volva rumbo a Casa Blanca.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 52: **Arena y Sol**

**Yajaira **


	52. Chapter 52

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 52**

**Arena y Sol**

Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas, si este tipo de lectura le ofende por favor absténgase a leerlo, gracias.

En Chicago Archie y Annie acababan de volver después de que Anthony les hubiera llamado la noche anterior, la tía Elroy los había citado a todos para hablarles de lo que había sucedido con Eliza pues después de hablarlo con Max y Sarah habían decidido que era el momento de que todos supieran la verdad, en la biblioteca de pronto todos se habían quedado en silencio, la expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros demostraba que ninguno de ellos podía dar crédito a lo que la tía Elroy acababa de confesarles. La tía simplemente esperaba a que alguno de ellos se atreviera a romper aquel silencio que había inundado el ambiente. Anthony observaba a sus primos mientras tiernamente acariciaba la mano de Luisa quien permanecía sentada junto a el aun sin poder creer lo que la tía había dicho. El primero en levantarse y caminar de un lado a otro fue Archie quien parándose frente a la chimenea volteo a ver a la tía quien lo observaba desde el escritorio de Albert.

(Archie) (Serio) como es posible que nos hayan ocultado esto? Durante años estuvimos conviviendo con Eliza viendo como usted y los tíos la malcriaban poniéndola siempre como ejemplo de propiedad y decoro cuando todos sabíamos lo caprichosa y malcriada que era? Siempre la soportamos por que no nos quedaba de otra porque creíamos que era familia!

(Stear) (Serio) Archie por favor hermano no es momento de ponerse a pensar en eso!

(Anthony) Stear tiene razón, en este momento lo único que podemos hacer es comprender la situación y darle todo nuestro apoyo a la familia!

(Archie) (Incrédulo) acaso están sugiriendo que debemos compadecernos de Eliza después de todo lo que ha hecho?

(Anthony) (Negando) no estoy hablando de Eliza! (viendo a la tía llorar en silencio) estoy hablando de los tíos, Niel y la tía Elroy!

(Patty) (Serena) como tomo Niel la noticia?

(Annie) (Suspirando) me imagino que debe estar muy triste con esa noticia! A pesar de todo Niel quiere mucho a Eliza!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) a no Annie, no me vas a decir que tu también le vas a tener lastima a esa víbora!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) Archivald!

(Archie) (Serio) lo digo en serio tía! Después de todo lo que Eliza nos ha hecho y eso (recalcando) que nos consideraba familia! Ahora no quiero ni imaginar las barbaridades que tendremos que soportar de esa malcriada despechada!

(Stear) (Pensativo) en eso si tienes razón Archie! Pero también debemos considerar que Eliza debe estar pasándola muy mal en este momento y lo último que debe tener en la cabeza es resentimiento!

(Archie) pues yo no me confió y no quiero arriesgarme a nada!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) que es lo que estás diciendo?

(Archie) (Serio) que mientras no sepamos cual será la reacción de Eliza ante todos los acontecimientos deberíamos tomar nuestras precauciones! (viendo a Annie) ya que Violet no está, no quiero que Annie vaya a la joyería!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) no estarás hablando en serio Archie?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) no quiero arriesgarme a que Eliza decida tomar venganza de toda la familia ahora que sabe que no es nada nuestro!

(Annie) (Seria) pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo! Además yo soy responsable de la joyería y Stear de la perfumería y no podemos dejar el trabajo abandonado ahora que Violet está pasando por tanto problema buscando a Alyson!

(Stear) (Serio) yo creo que Archie tiene un poco de razón! (viendo el vientre abultado de Patty y Luisa) creo que tanto Patty como Luisa no deben salir a la calle si no es acompañadas por nosotros!

(Luisa)(Seria) por favor tampoco nos vamos a poner paranoicos!

(Elroy) (Seria) creo que en eso tienen razón los muchachos! Lo mejor sería que pasaran el día aquí en la mansión, los guardias no dejaran que nada suceda ahora que están advertidos de lo que puede pasar! (viéndolos) he dado la orden que Eliza no puede venir a visitarme hasta que yo diga lo contrario! Creo que sería lo más prudente mientras esperamos las reacciones de Eliza!

(Stear) además Annie y yo podemos ir juntos a la joyería a trabajar y yo la llevaría a casa en las noches para que no esté sola en la calle!

(Patty) (Cruzando los brazos) y yo porque tengo que quedarme encerrada ahora que acaba de venir el primer embarque de especias que Alyson pidió a marruecos?

(Stear) (Suspirando) solo unos días Patty! Seguro que la reacción de Eliza no se hará esperar mucho tiempo y entonces sabremos a qué atenernos!

En la biblioteca todos seguían discutiendo mientras en la puerta de lado fuera la pequeña Candy Ann escuchaba atenta lo que discutían pues los murmullos le habían llamado la atención. Tom venia del jardín de despedir a Flamy quien ese día regresaría a la clínica, cuando había visto de lejos como su pequeña con la orejita pegada a la puerta mientras sostenía su muñeca entre los brazos escuchaba la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la biblioteca.

(Tom) (Haciéndole señas) Candy Ann! Ven aquí! (viendo como la pequeña movía la cabeza en negativa y seguía escuchando) que vengas te digo!

(Candy Ann) (Pataleando hasta llegar junto a el) que manda papi! Toy pupada ahodita!

(Tom) (Cruzando los brazos) como que estas ocupada? Estas escuchando conversaciones que no debes!

(Candy Ann) yo sodo cuchaba un posita papi!

(Tom) (serio) pues muy mal hecho! No debes escuchar detrás de las puertas ahora vamos al jardín a jugar! (viéndola) ya en unos días nos iremos a casa, solo esperaremos que Candy vuelva para despedirnos!

(Candy Ann) (Jalándole el pelo a la muñeca) peo yo no quido fugad en el fardin papi, y quiedo lee en la blioteca!

(Tom) (Cruzando los brazos) tú no sabes leer aun!

(Candy Ann) peo tu si! Y en la blioteca eta el ibrito de Terry y tu lee a mi!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) y que libro es ese que Terry te leía?

(Candy Ann) (Con los ojitos brillantes) romero y fulanieta!

(Tom) (Confundido) cual?

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos ahorcando la muñeca) romero y fulanieta!

(Tom) (Conteniendo la risa) Romeo y Julieta?

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo feliz) si! Ete, romero y fulanieta!

(Tom) (Cargándola) te lo leeré cuando todos salgan de la biblioteca, te parece?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) oye papi, Eliza es dopetada?

(Tom) (Serio) De que hablas muñeca?

(Candy Ann) abuelita roy dice que Eliza es dopetada!

(Tom) dopetada?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) dopetada digual que yo!

(Tom) (Comprendiendo lo que la pequeña había escuchado) no lo sé muñeca, ahora será mejor que no le digas a la abuelita Elroy lo que escuchaste o se molestara mucho contigo!

(Candy Ann) po que?

(Tom) (Saliendo al jardín) porque es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas! Ahora vamos a jugar!

(Candy Ann) yo quiedo caballito!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) pronto volveremos al rancho y podrás montar tu poni!

(Candy Ann) (Negando) noooo, tu caballito y yo monto a tu!

Tom comenzó a reír ante la mirada suplicante de su hija y después de unos momentos los dos estaban en el jardín, Tom corría con su pequeña sobre los hombros mientras la tía Elroy los veía desde la ventana de la biblioteca recordando una escena similar muchos años atrás cuando Max Leegan jugaba así con la pequeña Eliza. En marruecos al fin llegaban a Meknes a la casa de Amín pues la noche anterior habían tenido que dormir en Fez pues Amín se había negado a salir de inmediato por temor a perderse en el desierto pues sabía que era peligroso aventurarse de noche con tantos asaltos que se habían dado en los últimos meses. Al llegar a su casa las sirvientas danzaban para recibirlos mientras Abdul los esperaba ansioso, todos con excepción de Albert estaban asombrados al ver aquella enorme casa que parecía un palacio de ensueño. Todo lo que Alyson y Albert les habían contado de aquel lugar no se comparaba con la elegancia y riqueza de los decorados de la casa de baba Amín. Latifa corrió a su habitación para ponerse una túnica adecuada para salir al desierto, esta vez no pensaba quedarse esperando a pesar del calor tan fuerte que azotaba el lugar. Mientras Latifa acomodaba a todos Albert había acompañado a Amín a conversar con Abdul, necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo de cómo comenzarían la búsqueda.

(Abdul) (Nervioso) baba lo lamento, los sirvientes que mande al desierto a seguirla no pudieron encontrarla!

(Amín) (Preocupado) acaso no los mandaste detrás de ella de inmediato como te lo pedí?

(Abdul) (Serio) hable con ella en las afueras de la ciudad y había aceptado venir a casa y esperar pero en cuanto me di la vuelta ella subió a uno de los camellos y salió de prisa diciendo que en unas semanas volvería! Los sirvientes corrieron a traer sus caballos para ir más aprisa que ella pero no lograron encontrar las huellas, el viento las borro y no supieron para donde habían ido los camellos de Najda!

(Albert) (Serio) ella debe ir rumbo a Khemisset, estoy casi seguro!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) Khemisset! Como no se me ocurrió antes? (viendo a su hijo) prepara a los sirvientes y cuatro vehículos saldremos en una hora!

(Albert) (Serio) como estaba ella cuando la viste Abdul?

(Abdul) (Serio) cuando la vi entrar fue como verla la primera vez!

Sin decir más Abdul salió a preparar todo después de lanzarle una mirada seria a Albert. En la parte alta Violet no atinaba a hacer más que lo que Latifa le decía indicándole como debía ponerse la túnica y él un enorme lienzo de tela que no sabía ni para que se lo había dado pues ya llevaba suficiente ropa encima y George en la habitación que le habían dado observaba la túnica y telas que a su parecer eran para cubrir una cama y no para llevarlas encima, Albert caminaba rumbo a la habitación que antes había compartido con Alyson cuando se casaron mientras Amín lo acompañaba.

(Albert) (Serio) Abdul parece estar molesto conmigo!

(Amín) (sonriendo) te dije que Najda es otra más de mis hijas y así lo considera Abdul también y la verdad es que la primera vez que ella entro por la puerta de esta casa parecía estar cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros y su mirada era muy triste!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) tenemos que encontrarla Amín!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) ese misma mirada que tú tienes ahora es la que ella tenía la primera vez que vino a casa! Será mejor que te cambies y prepares para salir, yo iré a ver a mi yerno que seguro Latifa no podrá ayudarle aponerse las túnicas que debe llevar!

Albert sonrió levemente y entro a su habitación mientras Amín se encaminaba a la habitación de junto. Al entrar Albert sintió como un escalofrío le sacudía el cuerpo al ver la habitación justo a como él la recordaba, lentamente se acerco a la cama y cerró los ojos para recordar aquel primer beso que se habían dado el y Alyson en aquella habitación, apretando los puños desecho de su mente ese pensamiento y se apresuro a cambiarse para estar listo a la hora de salir, en la habitación de Candy y Terry, ella lo veía muerta de risa pues en algún papel que había interpretado el antes había aprendido a ponerse túnicas árabes pero tenerlo de frente con túnica, capa y turbante realmente era más de lo que Candy podía soportar sin reír y mientras él la veía serio Candy se retorcía en la cama riendo divertida de ver los colores que Latifa había escogido para él, parecía el sultán de alguna película antigua vestido de gris con turbante azul cielo completando el atuendo con unas botas puntiagudas. Terry la vio malicioso y mientras se acomodaba la túnica la vio de reojo antes de salir de la habitación con su bolso de viaje que llevaría.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por lo menos yo si iré a conocer el desierto!

(Candy) (Con la boca abierta) entonces no me dejaran ir con ustedes?

(Terry) (Sonriendo divertido) en tu estado podrías desmayarte por el calor así que tendrás que quedarte a esperar a que volvamos!

(Candy) (Levantándose de la cama) pero yo también quiero acompañarlos!

(Terry) (Regresando para abrazarla) no puedes pecosa, el calor es demasiado fuerte aquí y en el desierto lo será aun más! (besándola) mejor ayúdanos a convencer a Violet que se quede aquí contigo!

Mientras Terry intentaba convencerla en la habitación de George baba intentaba convencerlo que debía ponerse las botas para caminar en la arena y el turbante. George estaba a punto de rezongar una vez más cuando vio entrar a Albert vestido completamente de blanco con una capa y turbante blancos que enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Al verlo baba no pudo más que aplaudir al ver que Najda le había enseñado bien a usar la ropa para el desierto. La mirada de Albert era angustiada, parecía que si no se apresuraban el saldría corriendo sin esperarlos, ya con George listo y ataviado con la túnica los tres iban a la siguiente habitación cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido estrepitoso, al entrar a la habitación encontraron a Gregory en el suelo luchando por desenredarse del turbante que al intentar enrollar sobre la cabeza como Latifa mas o menos le había indicado al dejarle la ropa había terminado enredándose y cayendo al suelo completamente maniatado, después de ayudarle a desenredarse y colocarle bien el atuendo de un color celeste con turbante azul los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín central de la casa en donde Violet y Latifa los esperaban vestidas con enormes túnicas mientras Terry intentaba convencerlas que debían quedarse y esperarlos. Violet y Latifa estaban furiosas porque Terry pretendía dejarlas en casa cuando de pronto Latifa se quedo muda, frente a ella estaba George con una túnica beige y un turbante y capa blanca, el aliento la había abandonado al ver a su futuro esposo vestido de aquella manera, Violet vio sorprendida a su hermano, hijo y yerno mientras Candy estaba más que divertida viendo las botas que llevaban, todo iba bien hasta que Abdul se acerco para anunciarles que los vehículos esperaban en las afueras de la ciudad listos para el viaje.

(Abdul) (Viéndolos de pies a cabeza) veo que están preparados! Está todo listo baba!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) muy bien, Albert y Gregory irán en el primer auto, George y Abdul irán en el segundo, Terry y yo iremos en el tercero y en el cuarto ira el equipaje con un par de sirvientes.

(Violet) (Seria) y Latifa y yo iremos solas en un auto?

(Amín) (Serio) ustedes se quedaran a esperar que volvamos con noticias!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) baba!

(Amín) (Serio) me estas levantando la voz Latifa Amira Hallef?

(Latifa) (Agachando la cabeza) La, baba! (no papa) Yo solo pensé que por ser a Najda, a quien van a buscar nos dejarían ir con ustedes!

(Violet) (Seria) pues yo no sé Latifa pero yo si pienso ir con ustedes!

(Amín) (Negando) La! Ninguna mujer nos acompañara esta vez!

(Latifa) (Aun con la mirada en el suelo) pero la otra vez me permitiste ir con ustedes!

(Amín) (Levantándole la cara para que lo viera a los ojos) la otra vez no había tantos ataques a las caravanas como ahora! Si nos atacan no quiero que ustedes salgan heridas, lo mejor será que esperen aquí las tres y estén pendientes por cualquier cosa!

(Violet) (Desesperada) pero es mi hija!

(Albert) (Serio) por favor Violet, si por alguna razón llegáramos a encontrarnos con los bandidos lo mejor es no estar preocupados por ustedes! Además solos, podremos seguir sin parar hasta Khemisset, son dos días de camino y el calor es muy fuerte!

(George) (Serio) debemos irnos! (viéndolas serio) Ellas no insistirán más!

Ninguna de las tres se atrevió a decir nada mas después de ver la mirada severa que todos tenían puestas sobre ellas. Sin esperar más todos salieron de casa de baba rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad en donde los cuatro vehículos se pusieron en marcha rumbo a Khemisset mientras en otro lugar lejos de Meknes Alyson terminaba de recoger su tienda, la noche anterior había encontrado una caravana que se dirigía a Meknes buscando un medico para una de las mujeres que había sido mordida por una serpiente y no habían logrado bajarle la fiebre, al llegar la habían recibido muy bien y después de atender a la mujer la habían invitado a acompañarlos rumbo a Taza al oeste de Meknes, sin saber con cada paso que daban Albert y la caravana se alejaban cada vez mas de ella. Alyson termino de subir sus cosas en bonita para después ver hacia el horizonte, había algo en la dirección contraria que la hacía anhelar cambiar el rumbo, el ruido de campeón masticando un dátil la distrajo y al ver a los beduinos comenzar a avanzar solamente sonrió y subió en campeón para ir detrás de ellos, no entendía por que su corazón parecía estremecerse cada vez mas mientras se alejaba de Meknes. Después de un día y medio de camino al fin habían llegado a Khemisset, Albert y Amín no habían querido decirles la verdadera distancia a las damas pues no deseaban exponerlas por ningún motivo, después de rodeas el estanque por varias horas ya Abdul y Amín estaban convencidos de que ella no estaba cerca y acamparon al atardecer frente al estanque para salir más tarde cuando estuviera un poco más fresco y el calor no fuera tan fuerte, después de comer un poco de carne seca Albert camino hacia el estanque, habían tantos recuerdos revoloteando en su cabeza que sin darse cuenta se había sentado en la misma roca en donde se había sentado la noche que había hecho a Najda su mujer, cerró los ojos y recordó como ella le había frotado aquel jabón de aroma tan delicioso en el cuello y suspiro. Terry estaba junto a él desde hacía unos momentos y al verlo con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios no había querido interrumpir sus pensamientos hasta que lo había escuchado suspirar.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) parece que este lugar es especial para ti!

(Albert) (Viendo la superficie del agua) muy especial! Aquí fue donde Alyson y yo nos confesamos que nos amábamos!

(Terry) (Respirando profundo) es un hermoso lugar!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no quiero perderla Terry! Ni a ella ni a mi hijo!

(Terry) (Serio) estoy seguro que la encontraremos y podrás aclarar todo y volveremos a casa!

(Albert) (Suspirando) tengo un raro presentimiento desde ayer! Tengo miedo de no verla nunca más Terry!

(Amín) (Acercándose) desecha esos pensamientos Albert! No es bueno decirlos al viento en estos lugares por que el desierto escucha y no es bueno darle ideas!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) los sueños me atormentan baba! No quiero que se hagan realidad!

(Amín) (Serio) los sueños no es más que eso Albert! No te atormentes y vengan a descansar que saldremos al amanecer!

(Terry) (Viendo a todos lados) a donde nos dirigiremos ahora?

(Amín) creo que lo mejor será volver a casa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como? No, yo no quiero volver sin encontrarla!

(Amín) (Negando) piensa bien Albert, si ella no está aquí es posible que haya tomado otro camino y si no volvemos a Meknes no podremos averiguar que caravanas han pasado cerca los últimos días!

(Terry) (Serio) usted cree que ella se haya unido a una caravana?

(Albert) (Pensativo) es posible Terry, si ella volvió a internarse en este desierto seguramente intentara mantenerse ocupada y la única forma es viajando en grupo!

(Terry) (Recordando) pero no dijeron cuando llegamos que hay bandidos que han estado atacando caravanas los últimos meses?

(Albert) (Preocupado) espero que podamos averiguar algo útil entonces! (viéndolo) además tardaremos dos días en volver a Meknes y tu deberás irte de vuelta a chicago Terry!

(Terry) (Negando) no pienso dejarte solo Albert! Cuando lleguemos llamare a Robert para que se haga cargo de la inauguración del teatro!

(Albert) (Negando) te lo agradezco Terry pero tú has trabajado mucho los últimos meses para ese día y no quiero que te lo pierdas!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) eres mi amigo y se acabo, me quedare!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) es una bendición tener amigos así Albert! No desperdicies la ayuda que te ofrecen mientras la ofrezcan!

Amín comenzó a retirarse caminando hacia el campamento que habían montado mientras Terry sonreía divertido. Albert observo nuevamente el estanque hasta que sintió la mano de Terry sobre su hombro, era hora de ir a descansar o no se levantarían en la madrugada para salir de vuelta a Meknes.

(Terry) es hora de ir a dormir Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) aun creo que tu y Candy deben volver a chicago para la inauguración!

(Terry) (Negando) ya escuchaste a baba Amín, (viéndolo divertido) soy una bendición así que aprovéchame!

Terry se alejo muerto de risa mientras Albert sin querer había comenzado a reír ante el sarcasmo de Terry al repetir lo que Amín les había dicho. Definitivamente Terry siempre seria el mismo. En Meknes, Candy y Violet observaban como las mujeres de casa de Amín junto con Latifa y su cuñada danzaban mientras terminaban de preparar la mesa para la cena, era una cultura sumamente interesante y a pesar de que estaban angustiadas sin saber nada Latifa se había encargado de mantenerlas ocupadas aunque ella también se sentía desesperada sin saber noticias de Alyson.

(Candy) (Seria) es una cultura hermosa y un lugar muy entretenido pero yo ya estoy desesperada!

(Violet) (Suspirando) lo sé Candy, yo no he podido dormir desde que Albert y los demás salieron de aquí! Además con las noticias de ayer me siento sumamente angustiada!

(Candy) (Preocupada) no pensé que fuera tan peligroso el desierto pero los beduinos que entraron a la ciudad ayer lucían muy mal después del asalto que dijeron que habían sufrido a unos días de aquí! Solo pensar en Alyson me preocupa después de todo lo que hemos escuchado!

(Violet) (Viéndola) la pobre Latifa a pesar de su angustia no hace más que intentar entretenernos y no quisiera lastimarla; pero si me dice una vez más que baile en vez de estar preocupada creo que voy a meterle el velo en la boca!

(Candy) (Riendo) ella lo hace para mantenernos con la mente ocupada en otra cosa mientras Albert vuelve con Alyson! La verdad es que la he escuchado en las noches y creo que ella no está durmiendo bien!

(Violet) (Suspirando) creo que ninguna de las tres ha dormido bien desde que llegamos!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) la comida está servida! Vamos?

(Violet) Latifa, de verdad te lo agradezco pero…

(Candy) (Sonriendo) vamos Violet, acompáñenos a comer algo! Si no se enfermara y cuando Alyson vuelva se preocupara por usted!

(Violet) (Seria) cuando vuelva lo que va a hacer será agacharse para que le dé una buena nalgada por angustiarme de esta forma de nuevo!

(Latifa) (Seria) pues a la cola por que la que agarrara a Najda de primero seré yo!

De pronto las tres se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reír, habían estado tan angustiadas por la falta de noticias que les parecía gracioso los pensamientos que tenían de lo que harían cuando Alyson volviera. En Chicago después de tres días Eliza se encontraba de nuevo en su departamento, desde que había vuelto de la clínica el día anterior se había encerrado en su habitación sin atreverse a salir, de pronto todo su mundo se había derrumbado y no sabía cómo debía sentirse, la primera impresión había sido muy grande. Vanessa era la única que la visitaba pues al parecer ninguno de la familia había querido acercarse a ella después de enterarse que ella no era más que otra recogida como Candy y la insípida de Annie, se sentía furiosa y algo que nunca antes había sentido, una tristeza profunda que parecía ahogarla. En su departamento Niel caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentía desesperado por ver a su hermana pero la negativa de su padre y la promesa que le había hecho de no buscarla lo tenían atormentado, necesitaba ver como se encontraba Eliza o se terminaría por volver loco. Tania simplemente lo observaba sin poder hacer nada, ella sabía que él no esperaría mucho tiempo para ir a buscarla y no podía hacer más que intentar tranquilizarlo.

(Tania) (Nerviosa) amor si sigues así terminaras enfermándote!

(Niel) (Serio) que quieres que haga? Papa y la tía Elroy me pidieron que no la busque hasta que ella lo haga y la desesperación por saber cómo esta me está enloqueciendo!

(Tania) ella apenas salió ayer de la clínica y seguramente con tanto calmante que le dieron aun debe estar adormecida!

(Niel) (Abrazándola) pero es que yo debí estar allí para llevarla a su departamento! Ella debe estar pensando que no le importa a nadie de la familia y eso no es verdad!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) por que no mejor vamos a casa de tu tía, a ver como se encuentra? Ella también estaba muy mal cuando supo que Eliza saldría de la clínica! La verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que pretenden tu padre y la señora Elroy al mantener a todos lejos de Eliza?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) lo que pasa es que tú no sabes todo lo que Eliza ha hecho durante estos años! La verdad es que todos en la familia tienen motivos para no querer verla ahora que saben que ella es adoptada y que no tienen que soportarle ninguno de sus ataques y rabietas!

(Tania) realmente tu hermana ha sido algo difícil de soportar verdad?

(Niel) (Bajando la mirada) no solo ella, yo también tuve mi época y fue muy difícil que mis primos me aceptaran como amigo! (viendo la sonrisa de ella) tu me cambiaste, tu y Anthony fueron los primeros en darme una segunda oportunidad! (besándola) te amo!

(Tania) (Suspirando) quien me iba a decir que terminaría tan enamorada del chico malcriado que me aventó a la piscina del club cuando no quise darle mi número telefónico?

(Niel) (Riendo) si no hubiera sido por Anthony que abogo por mí, tú nunca me hubieras dado una segunda oportunidad! (serio) que fue lo que te dijo para que aceptaras salir conmigo?

(Tania) (Besándolo de nuevo) me dijo que si no te daba otra oportunidad jamás sabría lo maravilloso que eras por que no había nadie mejor para mí que tu, su hermano! (picara) de no haber sido por esos dulces y bellos ojos azules que me convencieron yo nunca te hubiera dado esa oportunidad sabes?

(Niel) (Celoso) como que dulces y bellos?

(Tania) (Besándolo) pero a mí siempre me han gustado más los ojos picaros y con un toquecito de traviesos como los tuyos! Nunca voy a arrepentirme de haber salido contigo y amarte como te amo!

(Niel) (Abrazándola) no sabes cuánto te amo gancita!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) no más de lo que yo te amo patito!

Después de darse un beso los dos salieron rumbo a la mansión Andley. Patty y Luisa se encontraban en el salón principal intentando distraer a la tía Elroy pues a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de no buscar a Eliza no podía dejar de pensar en ella, además ya tenía más de cuatro días sin tener noticias de Albert pues no había podido despedirse de él antes de que salieran para marruecos.

(Luisa) por favor señora Elroy, si esta tan angustiada por qué no la llama por teléfono?

(Patty) Luisa tiene razón, si tanto le preocupa como esta Eliza por que no la llama o va a buscarla?

(Elroy) (Negando) no, no es prudente que la busquemos! Es ella quien tiene que buscar primero a su familia!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) yo creo que en eso se equivoca señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) que haces aquí Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) lamento mucho haber venido sin avisarle señora Elroy pero estoy muy preocupada por la pobre de Eliza!

(Elroy) (Seria) acaso le pasa algo?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose cerca de ella) la verdad no sé si debería decirle esto pero (suspirando) la pobre esta tan deprimida que me tiene muy preocupada! Aunque ustedes no lo crean Eliza es una buena amiga mía y me duele tanto que ella este en esta situación! Ella necesita que ustedes se acerquen a ella por que los quiere tanto! En especial a usted señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria) Patty, Luisy! Por favor podrían dejarme a solas con Vanessa?

(Patty) (Viéndola de reojo) está usted segura tía Elroy?

(Luisa) (Levantándose) si necesita algo estaremos cerca tía!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) no se preocupen, solamente quiero hablar a solas con Vanessa por un momento!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolas alejarse) señora Elroy, por favor venga conmigo a ver a Eliza!

(Elroy) (Seria) ella te pidió que vinieras?

(Vanessa) (Negando) no, Eliza se siente tan mal de saber que no pertenece a la familia que ni siquiera he logrado que pruebe alimento desde ayer que salió de la clínica!

(Elroy) (Tragando con dificultad) lamento mucho escuchar eso! También lamento que hayas hecho un viaje por gusto por qué no pienso ir a verla!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) lo comprendo señora Elroy pero creo que están siendo muy severos con la pobre de Eliza y si ustedes no se acercan a ella me temo que sea capaz de cometer una locura!

(Elroy) (Seria) entonces será mejor que le aconsejes acercarse a casa de sus padres! Es ella quien debe buscarlos para pedirle las explicaciones necesarias!

(Vanessa) (Seria) ya veo que usted tampoco la está pasando muy bien con esta situación! Lamento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera!

(Elroy) agradezco mucho tu preocupación Vanessa, que tengas buen día!

(Vanessa) (Sonriéndole amable) usted también señora Elroy!

Vanessa camino hacia la salida, realmente no le importaba si la familia buscaba o no a Eliza, simplemente le había parecido una buena oportunidad para acercarse a la señora Elroy una vez más, al salir de la mansión no pudo más que sonreír pues se había topado en la puerta con Niel y Tania que se veían realmente preocupados. Mientras pudiera utilizar a Eliza para acercarse a la señora Elroy seguiría frecuentándola, ya poco a poco se encargaría de convencer a la vieja de aceptar sus visitas con más frecuencia. En Khemisset Amín había levantado a todos para iniciar el viaje de vuelta a Meknes, querían regresar lo antes posible para averiguar todo lo que pudieran de las caravanas que habían pasado por allí antes que Alyson volviera. Los cuatro vehículos comenzaron a avanzar en la arena mientras Albert dormía de nuevo en el auto de nuevo y Terry conducía, Terry sabia que Albert no había logrado dormir durante la noche y al verlo caer rendido al subir al auto había decidido dejarlo dormir todo lo que pudiera. Durante varias horas había conducido mientras de reojo observaba a Albert dormir inquieto, por la forma en que respiraba parecía estar intranquilo. En casa de Amín, Latifa dormía en su habitación, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y casi de madrugada había caído rendida, las noticias que habían escuchado la noche anterior la habían dejado muy intranquila, en el mercado había escuchado a los beduinos hablar de que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar con Alyson y la caravana que había salido detrás de ella a buscarla. En el desierto a medio día de camino a Fez la caravana a la que Alyson se había unido avanzaba de prisa, habían encontrado en el camino señales de otra caravana que seguramente había sufrido un asalto y temiendo que algo sucediera el jefe había ordenado que todos subieran a los camellos y avanzaran a prisa, el calor comenzaba a sentirse apenas a las siete de la mañana cuando de pronto en el horizonte una nube de arena se levantaba, Alyson iba montada en campeón mientras bonita llevaba todas sus cosas, el jefe de la caravana de pronto se había apartado y observaba hacia el horizonte, el calor no permitía que la visibilidad fuera muy buena pero de pronto el jefe había comenzado a gritar, un grupo de hombres a caballo se acercaba de prisa a ellos y tenían que apresurar el paso, Alyson observo como las mujeres comenzaban a gritar angustiadas mientras veían hacia donde el jefe de la caravana se acercaba. Al pasar junto a Alyson solamente le había gritado una palabra. Bandidos, y después había seguido de largo para apresurar el paso de sus camellos. Alyson no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin pensarlo apresuro el paso de sus camellos intentando alejarse lo más posible de la caravana, si lograba alejarse seguramente no la perseguirían, campeón comenzó a correr rumbo a donde el sol había comenzado a elevarse, Alyson sabía que siguiendo esa dirección sería difícil para los bandidos notar la presencia de los dos camellos y su jinete, mientras bonita lo seguía de cerca, tenía que alejarse lo más posible si no quería ser asaltada. La caravana de pronto había cambiado de rumbo, el jefe de la caravana había tomado el mismo rumbo que Alyson había tomado y sus camellos corrían a toda velocidad. El calor era cada vez mas y mas insoportable y la carrera de campeón había cansado a Alyson, después de varias horas al fin había podido detenerse un poco, al voltear a ver había notado la nube de arena que se acercaba hacia ella por un momento sintió que el corazón le latía muy a prisa cuando al fin pudo distinguir que quienes corrían acercándose era la caravana. Unos momentos después el jefe de la caravana había llegado hasta donde ella descansaba un poco, lentamente se acerco sonriéndole.

(Alí) (Agitado) creo que los hemos perdido!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia atrás) por ahora!

(Alí) (Viendo en la misma dirección) había estado antes en el desierto verdad?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si! Hace casi un año me fui pero decidí volver! Porque lo pregunta?

(Alí) (Tomando agua) porque sabes correr escondiendo tu imagen en las dunas! Por un momento pensé que habías desaparecido!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) seguramente los bandidos conocerán ese truco también y seguirán buscándonos!

(Alí) que Alah no lo permita Najda, debemos avanzar un poco mas antes de acampar! Los camellos necesitaran reponer fuerzas para seguir!

Alyson no puedo contestar nada, realmente la carrera y la agitación la habían dejado agotada, su condición física era buena pero después de casi un año aun no se acostumbraba del todo al calor del desierto. Lentamente siguió caminando frente a la caravana alejándose aun más de la ruta que llevaban antes. Durante los siguientes días deberían ser más precavidos y estar alerta para que los bandidos no los sorprendieran. En Chicago después de casi dos días de la visita de Vanessa a la mansión Andley, Eliza se había presentado a las oficinas de nuevo y aunque aún no había buscado a la familia parecía estar más tranquila que antes. Anthony parecía estar más aliviado aunque Archie parecía no estar muy contento de verla de vuelta.

(Anthony) (Revisando documentos) vamos Archie, no puedes mantenerte tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo!

(Archie) (Serio) el hecho de que tú te compadezcas de ella no significa que debamos estar tranquilos con su presencia aquí en el consorcio!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) y quién te ha dicho que yo estoy tranquilo? (viéndolo divertido) acaso creías que yo estaría muy tranquilo sabiendo que ella vendría en cualquier momento?

(Archie) (Sentándose) por la forma en que te comportas diría que sí!

(Anthony) (Riendo) te recuerdo Archie que yo estuve casado con ella y la conozco mejor de lo que ustedes se imaginan! (sonriéndole) hable con la tía Elroy hace unos días y decidimos que era bueno mantener a Eliza vigilada! (cruzando los brazos) así que decidimos poner a alguien que se encargue de vigilar todo lo que ella hace y quien la visita tanto aquí como en su departamento!

(Archie) (Serio) y por qué no me habían dicho nada?

(Anthony) (Comenzando de nuevo con su trabajo) que caso tendría si de todas formas no te quedarías tranquilo! Crees que no me di cuenta que hablaste con la secretaria de Eliza para que te mantenga informado?

(Archie) (Intranquilo) es que no pudo quedarme tranquilo Anthony! No confió en ella! No después de lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos meses desde que conoció a la ex prometida de Albert!

(Anthony) (Serio) esa si es una mujer peligrosa! Ha estado visitando a la tía Elroy desde hace unos días! Luisa dice que llega sin avisar y conversa en privado con la tía Elroy!

(Archie) (Serio) solo espero que la tía no vuelva a caer en los engaños de esa mujer!

(Anthony) no creo que Albert permita que Vanessa siga visitando la mansión cuando el vuelva con Alyson!

(Archie) (Preocupado) has tenido noticias de ellos?

(Anthony) hable con Candy esta mañana y dice que Albert y los demás salieron hacer casi cinco días y aun no tienen ninguna noticia!

(Archie) (Serio) crees que la encuentren?

(Anthony) espero que sí! El que debe volver en estos días es Terry porque la inauguración del teatro será en tres días! No creo que Albert decida volver para estar presente si no encuentra primero a su esposa!

(Archie) esperemos que ya la hayan encontrado Anthony!

En Meknes al fin Amín volvía con los demás a su casa, se habían detenido en el mercado de camellos para ver si tenían noticias de las caravanas que habían pasado por la ciudad y a donde se dirigían, por algunos vendedores se habían enterado que una caravana que había estado cerca de Meknes pero nunca había llegado y se dirigían rumbo a Taza. Si querían alcanzarlos deberían descansar un par de días para preparar una nueva caravana, los vehículos estaban sobrecalentados y necesitaban llevar otros, habían escuchado con preocupación que habían asaltado varias caravanas en el camino entre Fez y Taza y debían preparar armas y comida suficiente. Al llegar Violet corrió al verlos entrar, con la mirada buscaba a su hija pero al ver el rostro de Albert comprendió que aun no la habían encontrado, todos iban mas bronceados de lo que las damas recordaban, Amín y Abdul no habían llevado las cremas y jabones que Albert recordaba que Alyson llevaba siempre y a pesar de ir en auto habían sufrido de calor del viento y ahora se veían un poco mas morenos de acamo habían llegado, cada uno comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones para darse un baño mientras Albert y George conversaban de lo que sucedería ahora. Candy se encontraba recostada junto a la ventana cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, al ver entrar a Terry se levanto de prisa para correr a sus brazos, Terry la recibió feliz, se sentía más tranquilo de ver que por lo menos ella se veía descansada.

(Candy) (Besándolo) tardaron mucho en volver!

(Terry) (Apretándola a él) me pareció una eternidad lejos de ti pecosa!

(Candy) (Viéndolo de cerca) te ves diferente! Estas más bronceado!

(Terry) (Viéndola vestida de marroquí) y tú te ves cada vez más hermosa! (suspirando al sentir el aroma a rosas de su cabello) extrañaba mucho tu aroma!

(Candy) (Acariciándole el rostro) te ves cansado! Te preparare un fresco baño!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) has hablado a Chicago?

(Candy) (Seria) hable con Anthony y también con Robert Hathaway!

(Terry) (Serio) con Robert? Todo está bien?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Karen tubo a su bebe!

(Terry) (Riendo) no pensé que sucedería tan pronto!

(Candy) (Seria) Robert necesita que te encargues de la inauguración dentro de tres días! (sonriendo mientras preparaba el baño) ahora que ustedes han vuelto con Alyson podremos volver a casa para que puedas encargarte!

(Terry) (Entrando al baño) pecosa, nosotros no encontramos a Alyson! Volvimos solo para preparar una nueva búsqueda!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) no la encontraron? Pensé que por eso se habían tardado tanto!

(Terry) (Negando) no encontramos nada! Albert esta cada vez más desesperado Candy, no ha podido dormir bien y no creo esté dispuesto a dejar de buscarla!

(Candy) (Preocupada) Terry, el motivo de la llamada de Robert es que Karen tuvo un parto muy difícil y esta delicada! El no puede encargarse del teatro!

(Terry) (Serio) lo llamare después de bañarme no te preocupes!

Después de bañarse Terry había logrado conversar con Robert, no había otra opción, debía volver en dos días a Chicago. Después de decírselo a Albert y a los demás al fin habían decidido quedarse todo el tiempo posible y salir con ellos a Fez y tomar el avión de regreso mientras Albert y los demás se quedaban a seguir con la búsqueda. Esa misma noche Amín había preparado los boletos de regreso para Candy y Terry mientras Albert y Gregory se encargaban de ir al mercado para que Albert comprara lo que deseaba llevar en el próximo viaje que harían rumbo a Taza. Latifa le había insistido a Candy en que ella y Terry debían pasar una noche especial antes de partir pues nunca podrían tener una experiencia igual en otro lugar, mientras Terry acompañaba a George y Abdul a comprar municiones para la nueva travesía que harían. Latifa le demostraba a Candy como decorar la habitación para ocasiones especiales, Violet y Candy no podían más que reír al ver como Latifa decoraba de lienzos rojos la habitación mientras la llenaba de pétalos de rosa y velas de vainilla y canela, realmente Latifa necesitaba mantener su cabeza ocupada en algo para no pensar en la angustia que estaba sintiendo por Najda. Esa noche después de cenar todos sentados sobre los cojines alrededor de la mesa todos parecían no tener ningún tema de que hablar rápidamente se fueron retirando uno a uno a descansar, Albert se recostó en la cama intentando dormir un poco, todos se habían retirado antes que él y seguramente estarían durmiendo, el necesitaba hacer lo mismo o terminaría por agotarse antes de comenzar la búsqueda. Terry y Candy bailaban abrazados en su habitación con la ventana abierta de par en par dejando que el viento del desierto entrara a esa hora pues era refrescante. Mientras tanto en el desierto Alyson estaba recostada sobre el lomo de bonita mientras contemplaba el cielo, esa noche no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo y la luz de la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, parecía que sería la noche más oscura de la época, desde el día que los bandidos los habían seguido ella no había querido extender su tienda por las noches, simplemente tomaba un par de lienzos y se acurrucaba junto a los camellos para no pasar frio, lejos del campamento no quería encender fogata para sentirse más segura, acurrucada junto a bonita no había logrado aun conciliar el sueño, debía ser cerca de la media noche cuando al fin el cansancio comenzó a vencerla, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras sus pensamientos estaban como siempre fijos en una rubio de ojos hermosos al que amaba con toda el alma. Estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por el cansancio cuando de pronto escucho un grito que la sobresalto, de inmediato intento levantarse pero uno de los lienzos se había enredado en sus piernas, bonita se levanto al sentir que su ama se había movido y al igual que campeón comenzaban a moverse intranquilos, Alyson logro hacer a un lado el lienzo para ponerse de pie, frente a ella del otro lado del campamento la tienda de Alí estaba en llamas mientras el resto de la familia gritaban desesperados mientras varios hombres a caballo comenzaban a tirar el campamento y otros revisaban todo lo que los beduinos llevaban, las piernas de Alyson comenzaron a temblar al ver como sacaban y aventaban a Alí frente a la fogata, su esposa gritaba desesperada mientras uno de los hombres le pegaba para hacerla callar, Alyson se sentía impotente ante todo eso sin pensarlo vio como una de las mujeres corría en dirección a ella llevando a un pequeño en los brazos, de inmediato había podido reconocerla como la hija de Alí a quien ella había curado al unirse a la caravana, el niño lloraba y ella no dejaba de gritar, Alyson rápidamente la aventó al suelo cubriéndole la boca con la mano indicándole que no gritara, Samira la hija de Ali temblaba al igual que Alyson pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la extranjera cubrió la boca de su hijo para que siguiera llorando, Alyson levanto el lienzo negro que había estado utilizando para dormir y lo hecho sobre los tres comenzando a caminar en silencio intentando alejarse de aquel lugar. Si tenían suerte los bandidos no se darían cuenta de su presencia y podrían esconderse detrás de las dunas. El corazón de Alyson palpitaba angustiado mientras lloraba en silencio caminando los mas a prisa que podía mientras en el campamento los bandidos hacían a su antojo lo que deseaban. Albert dormía inquieto, de pronto su corazón había comenzado a latir de prisa y sentía ahogarse, sobresaltado se sentó en la cama pronunciando el nombre de Alyson mientras en la habitación de Latifa, ella aun dormía, por alguna razón ardía en fiebre mientras deliraba una y otra vez el nombre de Najda. Alyson seguía corriendo junto a Samira y su pequeño cuando de pronto escucharon el galopar de un caballo, campeón comenzó a correr dejando atrás a su ama mientras bonita había corrido en otra dirección, Alyson volteo a ver hacia donde se escuchaba el galope y a lo lejos distinguió la silueta de un jinete que se acercaba a ellas. Albert se había levantado, caminaba por los pasillos desesperado mientras en la habitación Terry comenzaba a besar a Candy, el ambiente que Latifa le había ayudado a preparar era realmente romántico los dos comenzaban a dejarse llevar por la magia de la noche cuando de pronto por toda la casa un grito ensordecedor se dejo escuchar.

(Latifa) (Sobresaltada) NAAAAAJDAAAAAA!!!!!

Albert corrió a la habitación de Latifa mientras Amín ya en la puerta la abría para encontrar a su hija completamente bañada en sudor por la fiebre alta que tenia mientras jadeaba descontrolada mientras lloraba con desesperación. Amín corrió hacia su hija mientras todos en la puerta observaban como su padre intentaba calmarla, Albert se acerco lentamente hacia la cama de Latifa hasta que de pronto ella levanto la mirada, Latifa lo vio a los ojos antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

(Latifa) (Entre llanto) Najda! Najda!

El corazón de Albert no pudo más que dar un vuelco al escuchar la forma en que Latifa lloraba pronunciando el nombre de su esposa, algo en su corazón le decía que la pesadilla de Latifa y la de el no eran una casualidad.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 53: **Soledades**

**Yajaira **


	53. Chapter 53

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 53**

**Soledades**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico sensible por ser de carácter fuerte, si le ofenden este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase de leerlo, Gracias**

Alyson observo como la sombra del caballo y el jinete se acercaban cada vez mas a donde Samira y ellas corrían, las dos respiraban agitadas mientras veían como el caballo seguía acercándose a ellas, Alyson la tomo la manos de Samira para que siguieran alejándose, sabia que con un poco de suerte podrían rodar en las dunas más adelante y salvarse del ataque de aquel jinete, las dos corrieron lo más rápido que podían mientras el caballo aprecia estar cada vez mas y mas cerca, de pronto en medio de la noche un disparo se dejo escuchar, las dos mujeres cayeron rodando duna abajo mientras el jinete se detenía, no tenía ningún caso seguir a caballo, con calma el jinete se bajo del caballo mientras abajo el bebe lloraba inconsolable mientras las dos mujeres parecían inmóviles. El hombre y su caballo se acercaron desde lo alto de la duna observando con dificultad las dos siluetas inmóviles, la tenue luz de la luna le indicaba que definitivamente le había dado a una de ellas, al ver que una de ellas se movía apunto su rifle directo a ella y volvió a disparar. Observo un momento mas y al ver que no se movían comenzó su camino de regreso al campamento, seguramente el desierto se encargaría de aquellas dos siluetas y el bebe que lloraba aun. En Meknes Amín comenzó a refrescar la frente de Latifa con un paño mientras todos habían salido de la habitación, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro mientras respiraba agitado, la desesperación de su rostro era tan clara que Gregory comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada, Albert seguía caminado mientras con una mano se peinaba una y otra vez el cabello. Después de un momento Amín salió de la habitación mientras la nana de Latifa se quedaba con ella. Viendo a Albert con una sonrisa en los labios baba comenzó a hablar muy tranquilo para tranquilizarlos.

(Amín) (Sereno) a Latifa siempre le afecta volver al desierto, solamente tiene un poco de fiebre que le provoco pesadillas!

(Violet) (Preocupada) pero ella estaba muy agitada y gritaba el nombre de mi hija!

(Gregory) (Abrazándola) vamos mama, debió ser solo una pesadilla! Latifa también está muy preocupada por Alyson!

(Albert) (Serio) puedo verla?

(Amín) (Sorprendido) a solas en el cuarto con mi Latifa? La, haram Albert!

(George) (Viendo la preocupación de Albert) a mí también me gustaría verla! Solo para ver si esta mejor!

(Amín) (Asombrado) dos hombres en el cuarto de mi Latifa? Es que acaso quieren que me de algo aquí mismo?

(Violet) por favor Amín, déjenos verla!

(Latifa) (Saliendo de la habitación) estoy bien, no se preocupen fue como baba dijo! Una pesadilla por el calor que hace!

(Candy) (Seria) deberías recostarte Latifa, parece que tienes fiebre!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) no es nada Candy, vuelvan a descansar y perdónenme por haberlos alterado de esta forma tan ridícula!

Todos comenzaron a retirarse mientras Latifa caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Amín. Albert los había visto y no le parecía que Latifa estuviera tan bien como decía pero al ver que todos volvían a sus habitaciones decidió caminar un poco por la casa. Amín y Latifa comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cocina, tal vez un te le ayudaría a su hija a poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo y ya a solas tendrían oportunidad de conversar. Gregory vio a Albert en el pasillo y decidió acompañarlo pues se veía muy intranquilo.

(Amín) (Serio) que fue lo que paso Latifa? Te veías muy alterada!

(Latifa) (Negando) no lo sé baba! Es como si algo me dijera que esta noche no es una buena noche, algo en el aire huele como a…. no sé cómo explicarlo baba!

(Amín) (Serio) tu sueño fue tan malo?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) siento lo mismo que sentí cuando murió mama!

(Amín) (Negando) La! Fue solo un sueño hija, será mejor que no se lo cuentes a Albert o se preocupara aun más!

(Latifa) (Seria) yo creo que debería salir mañana baba!

(Amín) (Negando) aunque quisiéramos no podemos hacerlo, sabes que mañana es un día malo hija, el calor será insoportable y ellos no podrán soportar tantos días en el desierto si no les damos un descanso!

(Latifa) (Abrazándolo) baba, por favor! Déjame acompañarlos en la próxima búsqueda!

(Amín) (Negando) La, es muy peligroso! Además la señora Violet no podrá soportar el calor!

(Latifa) (Desesperada) tráela de vuelta baba, si ella no quiere volver con Albert déjala que se quede aquí con nosotros!

(Albert) (Entrando) si ella se queda aquí, entonces también tendrías que aceptarme a mi Latifa por que no pienso separarme de ella nunca más!

(Gregory) (Serio) creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a dormir, en este momento estamos todos muy alterados y si no descansamos como el señor Amín dice, no podremos soportar el calor del próximo viaje!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) el muchacho tiene razón, lo mejor será que descansemos para terminar de preparar el viaje que haremos rumbo a Taza!

(Albert) (Caminando de un lado a otro) no entiendo porque no podemos salir mañana mismo! (pasándose la mano por el cabello) no aguanto más estar aquí encerrado!

(Amín) te sentirías mejor si saliéramos mañana al atardecer?

(Albert) (Respirando aliviado) me sentiría mucho mejor que ahora! No sé porque no puedo sentirme tranquilo con esta angustia que tengo!

(Amín) (Suspirando) saldremos mañana después del rezo, ahora vamos a descansar un poco!

En la habitación de Terry y Candy los dos abrazados conversaban mientras la música los guiaba, Latifa se había encargado de darle a Candy un disco de música árabe muy suave para complementar el ambiente, la música acariciaba los tímpanos de los dos enamorados dándoles una sensación completamente nueva.

(Terry) (Respirando el aroma de su cabello) es una lástima que tengamos que regresar a Chicago! Me hubiera gustado poder ayudar a Albert a encontrar a su esposa y luego tal vez pasar unos días aquí contigo!

(Candy) (Suspirando el aroma de su piel) es un lugar mágico verdad! La visión del desierto a esta hora luce como si fuera el mar!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no es el desierto lo que me interesa en este momento! (besándola dulcemente) eres tu mi amor!

(Candy) (Riendo coqueta) no entiendo porque, pero me siento tan bien a pesar de todo lo que pasa!

(Terry) (Suspirando) yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, lo único que me provoca en este momento es besarte y hacerte mía!

(Candy) (Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos) que extraño, es lo mismo que yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas!

(Terry) (Respirando agitado) no sé qué me pasa pecosa! Me siento un poco extraño!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo, yo también Terry!

(Terry) (Abrazándola fuerte) tu cercanía me quema Candy!

(Candy) (Besándolo) shhh, no digas mas Terry! Solo escucha la música y déjate llevar mi amor!

Los dos bailaban al compas de aquella música tranquila que inundaba todo el lugar mientras el viento del desierto entraba por la ventana meciendo las blancas cortinas de gaza de la habitación, Terry comenzó a besar a Candy mientras ella se abrazaba a él acariciándole la nuca mientras lo halaba más hacia ella transformando aquel beso que él le daba, en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Terry la levanto en brazos mientras ella enredaba los dedos de su mano en el cabello de Terry, el camino con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la cama en donde lentamente la coloco sobre las sabanas de seda que Latifa había escogido para la decoración, Candy sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se acomodaba sobre ella mientras él se sostenía con los brazos para no aplastarla. Candy comenzó a sentir como los labios de Terry comenzaban a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, con manos delicadeza comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del camisón de seda que ella llevaba, Candy suspiro al sentir los labios de Terry sobre uno de sus senos jugueteando lentamente con él mientras sus manos seguían bajando el camisón hasta llegar a sus caderas. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la blanca piel de Candy mientras sus labios comenzaban a bajar dejando un rastro húmedo por toda su piel hasta llegar a su ombligo, Candy suspiro profundamente al sentir como Terry delineaba el contorno de su ombligo con la punta de la lengua mientras sus manos seguías bajando el camisón hasta dejarlo sobre el suelo, Candy sentada en la cama lo veía ahora con los ojos oscurecidos, la luz de las velas lo dejaban ver las verdes esmeraldas dilatadas que lo observaban con pasión mientras ella comenzaba a jalarlo de la camisa hasta lograr quitársela, los dos se veían a los ojos mientras Terry terminaba de quitarse el pantalón y subía a la cama junto a ella, el aroma del incienso y la música creaban un ambiente que nunca antes habían experimentado, el aire parecía cargado de pasión mientras él con el dorso de la mano acariciaba la mejilla de la pecosa mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su pecho desnudo, Terry se acerco hasta atrapar de nuevo sus labios con los de el besándola de una forma atrevida y apasionada, Candy resbalo su mano hasta el cuello de Terry obligándolo a besarla de una forma más profunda mientras el comenzaba a acariciar una de sus piernas hasta ayudarle a colocarla alrededor de su cadera, con delicadeza se acomodo sobre ella mientras sentía como los latidos del corazón de Candy se aceleraba, su pecho desnudo contra los senos de Candy de pronto lo hicieron estremecer al sentir como la respiración agitada de ambos los hacían rozarse contra el de una forma erótica. Por un momento cerró los ojos hasta que sintió los labios de Candy en su cuello mordisqueando suavemente hasta llegar a sus hombros arrancándole un gemido ronco al sentir los dientes de ella rozar contra la piel de su pecho y su aliento acariciándolo suavemente. Terry busco de nuevo sus labios besándola desesperado mientras ella colocaba su otra pierna alrededor de su cadera invitándolo a amarla, sin poder esperar Terry se hundió en ella arrancándole un fuerte gemido lleno de placer y deseo, lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella haciéndola respirar cada vez mas y mas agitada. Terry podía sentir la sangre recorrer sus venas de una forma salvaje mientras las manos de Candy le quemaban la piel al sentirla acariciando su espalda desnuda. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse una vez mas mientras ella sentía como él la iba poseyendo cada vez más a prisa casi perdiendo el control, Terry la levanto delicadamente hasta colocarla sobre él, con delicadeza comenzó a ayudarle para que ella pudiera seguir con el ritmo que el tenia antes, Candy había comenzado a besar su cuello una vez mas mientras seguía moviendo su cadera contra la de el provocando que Terry volviera a llenarse de pasión y lujuria al sentirla moverse de aquella forma, las uñas de Candy comenzaron a recorrer el pecho desnudo de Terry mientras sentía como él seguía moviéndose debajo de ella, los movimientos de Candy comenzaron a acelerarse mientras Terry le acariciaba los muslos hasta llegar a su cintura comenzando a guiarla cada vez mas y mas rápido en sus movimientos sobre él. Terry sintió como el cuerpo de Candy comenzaba a contraerse contra el suyo y rápidamente la hiso recostarse sobre él para girarla de nuevo y colocarse sobre ella, respirando agitado comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y profundo dentro de Candy hasta que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse de la misma forma que el cuerpo de ella lo hacía, Candy apretó sus piernas contra la cadera de Terry mientras dejaba escapar un gemido agudo al sentirse explotar apasionada al llegar a la cima de un fenomenal orgasmo mientras escuchaba como Terry casi gruñía lleno de deseo al llegar también al orgasmo. Terry respiraba aun agitado mientras la veía de nuevo a los ojos, sin decir nada los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionados mientras sus cuerpos enredados entre las sabanas de seda roja respiraban aun agitados sintiendo el viento que entraba por la ventana rozar sus cuerpos desnudos.

Albert seguía sentado en uno de los ventanales que daban una hermosa vista del desierto, era difícil distinguir muy lejos pero la mirada de Albert parecía estar perdida en un punto muy lejano. Gregory había intentado convencerlo de ir a descansar pero parecía que su cuñado no se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo para hacerlo. Casi había amanecido y Albert seguía sin moverse del mismo lugar, algo en el desierto lo tenía desesperado, sentía que algo había sucedido aquella noche y un dolor profundo había comenzado a invadirle el alma. Latifa había intentado descansar pero al no poder había salido de su habitación para despejar su mente un poco. Al llegar al balcón que daba hacia el jardín vio del otro lado de la casa a Albert de pie frente al ventanal, despacio se acerco a él hasta tocar su hombro con la mano. Al sentir aquel toque Albert casi había saltado del susto, Latifa lo vio a los ojos y sin decir nada lo abrazo fuertemente mientras los dos sin poder entender por qué comenzaron a llorar en silencio. Latifa lo abrazo fuertemente al sentir como el cuerpo de Albert se había estremecido por un momento mientras el intentaba no dejar salir más lagrimas de angustia que sentía. Latifa no sabía porque, pero podía entender perfectamente lo que Albert estaba sintiendo en ese momento pues ella sentía las mismas ganas de llorar como él lo estaba haciendo. Amín observaba aquella escena desde el jardín sin poder hacer nada más de lo que hacía, rezar y esperar que toda aquella pesadilla terminara pronto. En el desierto en algún lugar lejos de Meknes, los restos de una caravana yacían regados en la arena, poco quedaba de todo lo que antes parecía haber sido un campamento. Ya había comenzado a amanecer, un auto se acercaba a aquel lugar desolado en donde podía respirarse la tragedia que había sucedido la noche anterior. El auto se detuvo al ver lo que el amanecer había revelado ante sus ojos, la puerta se abrió y de dentro salió Mohamed. Esa mañana habías salido de Fez y se dirigía de regreso a Meknes, al ver todo aquello no pudo hacer más que volver a Fez para llamar a las autoridades y que comenzaran una búsqueda por si alguien había sobrevivido. Mientras en las afueras de Fez Mohamed y las autoridades comenzaban a buscar entre los restos a algún sobreviviente de la caravana, en Meknes Violet se había levantado al sentir el calor de la mañana comenzar a entrar por la ventana. Al acercarse al pasillo se encontró con George quien observaba desde el otro lado de la mansión como Albert seguía una de pie frente al ventanal que daba hacia el desierto. Todos podían sentir la tristeza de Albert y no podían hacer más que comprenderlo pues cada uno se sentía igual. Violet se acerco a su hermano mientras Gregory salía de su habitación y se acercaba después de ella.

(Violet) (Seria) parece que Albert no pudo dormir después de todo!

(George) (Observándolo) imagino que la angustia que siente es más fuerte que el cansancio! Nunca antes lo había visto tan perdido dentro de sus pensamientos!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) pues si no descansa un poco no podremos salir esta tarde!

(George) (Serio) adelantaremos la búsqueda?

(Gregory) (Asintiendo) al parecer el señor Amín comprendió al fin que si no salimos hoy mismo Albert terminara por volverse loco de angustia!

(Violet) (Seria) pues entonces yo iré con ustedes!

(Gregory) (Serio) mama por favor, ya lo habíamos discutido!

(Violet) (Alejándose) no estoy pidiendo tu opinión Gregory!

(George) (Suspirando) lo mejor será que no discutamos con Violet! Si ella se siente más tranquila participando en la búsqueda no creo que debamos contradecirla!

(Latifa) (Llegando) pues espero que pienses lo mismo cuando le digamos a baba que Violet y yo los acompañaremos al desierto esta tarde!

(George) (Sonriendo) le diré al señor Amín que las deje ir conmigo en el auto!

(Latifa) (Saltando emocionada) gracias habib!

(Violet) (Seria) bueno, si vamos a salir será mejor que nos apresuremos a preparar las cosas, además debemos llevar algo de ropa limpia para Alyson y todo lo que a ella le gusta porque de seguro debe estar comiéndooslo unas cuantas cosas!

Las dos corrieron a preparar todo lo que llevarían mientras George observaba como en la baba seguía rezando. Sin decir nada George bajo seguido por su sobrino y al llegar al jardín cuando Gregory estaba a punto de saludar a baba, George extendió una de las alfombras que estaban allí y se inclino a rezar junto a su suegro. Sin decir nada Gregory los imito aunque por unos momentos simplemente se arrodillo para comenzar a orar hasta que baba sonriendo le indico como debía hacerlo según su costumbre. En el desierto después de un par de horas de búsqueda habían reunido casi todos los cuerpos de la familia que viajaba en aquella caravana, Mohamed comenzó a aventurarse un poco más al notar que algunas cosas estaban regadas un poco más lejos, estaba a punto de volver a donde el equipo de búsqueda trabajaba cuando un lienzo negro medio enterrado en la arena a unos metras adelante llamo su atención, corrió hacia él y lo levanto de la arena, debajo del lienzo había algo tirado, al levantarlo vio que eran uno audífonos y al jalarlos el Ipod de Alyson quedo al descubierto, Mohamed tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver todo aquello y desesperado comenzó a gritar llamándola, caminando a prisa siguió alejándose un poco mas hasta ver que algo brillaba en la orilla de la duna, corriendo llego hasta donde aquel resplandor había llamado su atención y al llegar se arrodillo en la arena para escarbar, un extremo de aquel objeto brillante era lo que le había llamado la atención y al sacarlo de la arena descubrió el camafeo que le había visto a Alyson colgado del cuello al llevarla a Meknes unos días antes. Nervioso se acerco a la orilla de la duna para ver horrorizado como abajo un cuerpo se hundía en las arenas donde había caído horas atrás, parecía que no era el único cuerpo que se había hundido en ese banco de arenas movedizas pues a un par de metros había un lienzo gris terminando de ser tragado por el desierto. Mohamed intento bajar pero alguien lo detuvo, observando hacia abajo le habían explicado que no podía bajar o seria tragado por la arena al igual que el desafortunado cuerpo que seguía hundiéndose poco a poco. Mohamed vio los objetos que aun tenía en las manos y sin esperar corrió a su auto para ir a Meknes a dar la noticia de lo que había sucedido. Seguramente ellos se encargarían de llamar al señor Albert y al señor Johnson de lo que había sucedido a la doctora Najda. En chicago sentadas en el auto de Vanessa, ella y Eliza discutían aparcadas en la entrada de la mansión Leegan. Vanessa había logrado que Eliza se decidiera a acercarse a su familia pero al llegar a aquel lugar no había logrado convencerla de que bajara del auto. Sarah las observaba desde la ventana de su habitación esperando que Eliza bajara del auto para recibirla y abrazarla una vez más, pero parecía que eso no sucedería. Las dos muchachas seguían discutiendo en el auto sin dar señales de querer entrar en la casa y sin poder esperar más Sarah salió de su habitación para correr hacia las escaleras y bajar a recibirlas en la puerta. Max quien había estado observando desde la ventana del estudio escucho los pasos apresurados de su esposa bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto el motor del auto se dejo escuchar y el auto salió de prisa por el portón de entrada. Max se apresuro a salir del estudio cuando vio a su esposa abriendo la puerta de entrada solo para ver como el auto de Vanessa salía por el portal del jardín y desesperada comenzó a llorar sintiendo como su esposo la abrazaba por detrás.

(Sarah) (Llorando) se fue! Nuestra hija no quiso vernos Max!

(Max) (Dejando escapar una lagrima en silencio) volverá cuando este lista Sarah! Solo debemos ser pacientes!

(Sarah) (Abrazándolo) estoy cansada de ser paciente! Quiero a mi Eliza de vuelta!

(Max) (Abrazándola fuertemente) ella volverá Sarah, yo se que Eliza volverá ya lo veras!

En el auto Vanessa conducía mientras de reojo veía como Eliza lloraba en silencio, en sus adentros todo aquello realmente le divertía. Ver a la prepotente malcriada señorita Leegan llorando de aquella forma le parecía ridículo y entretenido pues todo aquello le estaba dando oportunidades que ella no había pensado tener de nuevo. Después de dejar a Eliza en su departamento para que llorara todo lo que quisiera Vanessa se dirigió a la mansión Andley como lo hacía desde que había sucedido con los Leegan. Al llegar noto el auto de Niel en la entrada junto con los de Anthony y Archie. Sonriendo se vio al espejo intentando quitar de su cara la expresión sonriente que llevaba para poner una de preocupación que al verse ella misma le habían dado ganas de reír de lo ridícula que se veía a sí misma. Con clama bajo del auto y camino hacia la mansión. Después de tocar la puerta entro dirigiéndose a la terraza donde seguramente por la hora, la señora Elroy se encontraría tomando el desayuno con su familia. Luisa y Patty venían del jardín de dar su paseo matutino y al ver el auto de Vanessa acercarse se habían ocultado detrás de los arbustos para no tener que saludarla, en silencio la habían observado aparcar el auto sonriente para luego ver como acomodaba el espejo y se arreglaba. Incrédulas la vieron salir de su auto después de practicar unos momentos varias expresiones frente al espejo para luego caminar hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión con la última expresión que la habían visto perfeccionar frente al espejo. Las dos estaban impresionados de la forma en que esa descarada se atrevía a llegar de visita y ahora por lo que habían visto podían adivinar que no seria para nada bueno. En la terraza de la mansión, ante el disgusto de sus sobrinos la tía había invitado a Vanessa a acompañarlos a desayunar, por la preocupación en el rostro de la joven la tía imaginaba que le traería nuevas noticias de su sobrina y aprovechando que Niel estaba allí y que estaba desesperado por saber noticias de su hermana la matriarca había optado por dejarla conversar con ellos durante el desayuno para que todos se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo con Eliza. Con la expresión más preocupada que podía poner en ese momento sin soltare a reír Vanessa comenzó a narrarles sin importarle las caras de inconformidad de los sobrinos de la tía, como había logrado convencer a Eliza de presentarse en casa de sus padres esa mañana y casi llorando les había contado como al llegar a la puerta de entrada Eliza se había negado rotundamente a entrar. Luisa y Patty llegaron a la terraza cuando Vanessa estaba en el punto más dramático de su narración y molestas vieron como disimuladamente la descarada había fingido secarse las lágrimas con la servilleta. Era increíble el descaro de aquella mujer a quien habían visto llegar sonriente para después verla bajar del auto con una expresión en el rostro que no hacía más que denotar lo descarada y malintencionada que era.

(Elroy) (Preocupada) entonces ella no quiso entrar?

(Niel) (Serio) no entiendo por qué? Si ya habían llegado a la casa porque no pudo usted convencerla de que entrara!

(Vanessa) (Angustiada) lo intente, de verdad que lo intente pero la pobre estaba tan alterada cuando me pidió llorando que la sacara de allí y que la llevara a su departamento!

(Niel) (Serio) tía esto ya me tiene muy alterado! Si Eliza no es capaz de vernos es porque está muy dolida por la situación y yo creo que por lo menos yo debo ir a verla!

(Archie) (Negando) no Niel! En eso creo que tío Max y la tía tienen razón! Eliza es quien debe acercarse primero para que podamos ver que reacción es la que tomara con la familia!

(Stear) (Asintiendo) de lo contrario lo único que conseguiremos es que Eliza vuelva a comportarse como antes pues vera que nosotros fuimos los primeros en buscarla y pensara que ella nos hace mas falta a nosotros de lo que nosotros le hacemos falta a ella!

(Anthony) (Serio) se que te sientes desesperado Niel, pero dale solo un poco más de tiempo!

(Niel) (Resoplando) no tienen idea de lo que me piden!

(Vanessa) (Abrazándolo sorpresivamente) yo te entiendo Niel, no sabes cuánto me cuesta ver a tu hermana sufriendo por lo mucho que los extraña!

Luisa y Patty estaban realmente sorprendidas ante aquella reacción tan falsa de esa mujer, sin poder aguantar más Patty se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a decirle algo a esa descarada pero un fuerte dolor la hiso doblarse lanzando un fuerte quejido mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su vientre. Stear se levanto de prisa para ayudarla cuando vio como de las piernas de Patty comenzaba a resbalar un líquido extraño. Al intentar decir algo lo único que había salido de la boca de Patty había sido un lamento lleno de dolor. Patty había entrado en labor de parto. Stear la levanto en brazos y de prisa la llevo hasta el salón, el rostro de Patty de pronto se había puesto sonrojado por el dolor de la primera contracción que le había dado. Todos se habían levantado mientras Vanessa los seguía intentando contener la nausea que todo aquello le había provocado. En el salón Archie había corrido al teléfono a llamar a la clínica para que enviaran una ambulancia. Annie corrió de prisa a la habitación que la tía le había dado a Patty para descansar mientras pasaba unos días con ella y casi de inmediato había bajado con la pequeña maleta que Patty había preparado para cuando diera a luz. Todos estaban nerviosos corriendo de arriba abajo cuando de pronto Anthony vio como Luisa se sentaba en uno de los sillones sosteniéndose el vientre respirando un poco agitada. Anthony se acerco a ella justo cuando la tía se había acercado a ella al notar la palidez de su rostro.

(Anthony) (Preocupado) amor, amor estas bien?

(Luisa) (Apretando la mano de la tía) me duele!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) creo que ella también entro en labor hijo! Lo mejor será que las llevemos a la clínica ahora mismo!

(Patty) (Sonriendo adolorida) vamos a tenerlos juntas!

(Stear) no hables Patita concéntrate en el bebe!

(Patty) (Apretándole la mano) acaso crees que no estoy concentrada Deberías sentir lo que estoy sintiendo yo antes de hablar! Haaaayyyyyyyy!!

(Stear) (Sintiendo el apretón fuerte en la mano) hay Patty, Patty me vas a partir la mano!

(Patty) (Respirando más tranquila) ya, ya paso mi amor!

(Anthony) (Viendo a Luisa) a ti te duele mi amor? Te sientes bien?

(Luisa) (Respirando profundo) no mucho mi amor pero si siento que haaayyyyy!

(Archie) (Tranquilo) lo mejor será que las llevemos ahora mismo!

Stear tomo a Patty en brazos mientras Anthony ayudaba a Luisa a llegar al auto. Después de algunos momentos tres vehículos salían de la mansión mientras Vanessa esperaba a la tía Elroy para ser ella quien la llevara a la dichosa clínica. Niel entro de nuevo acompañado de Tania, los dos habían decidido quedarse al ver que el auto de Vanessa aun seguía allí. Niel camino hacia ella con el rostro lo más sereno que le era posible, la presencia de esa mujer no le era agradable y no le había parecido correcto dejarla a solas con la tía.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo amable) pensé que todos se habían ido!

(Niel) (Sonriéndole también) yo me quede para llevar a la tía a la clínica!

(Vanessa) no te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de llevarla!

(Niel) (Negando) yo la llevare, creo que lo mejor será que usted se retire!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pero pensaba acompañarlos a la clínica!

(Niel) (Serio) por que no mejor deja de fingir y nos deja en paz de una vez! (viendo el rostro serio de ella) acaso piensa que la historia que vino a contarnos esta mañana sería suficiente para que olvidemos todo lo que usted ha sido capaz de hacer durante todo este tiempo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no se dé que me hablas Niel! Lo único que yo he intentado hacer es ayudar a

(Niel) lo único que ha intentado hacer es ayudarse a usted misma valiéndose de mi hermana y la desgracia por la que está pasando para lograr acercarse de nuevo a la familia! (acercándose) acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta que las visitas que comenzó a hacerle a la tía no han sido más que para hacerse pasar por la amiga preocupada que solo intenta hacer un bien a la familia?

(Vanessa) (Seria) creo que me has malinterpretado niel! Mi amistad con tu hermana.

(Niel) la amistad con mi hermana se terminara el día en que ella se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que es usted en realidad! Le pido por favor que se retire en este momento antes que la tía baje para irnos!

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) lamento mucho que pienses de esa forma! Sé que la situación por la que están pasando es difícil y lo que sucedió con Patricia y Luisa te tiene nervioso por lo que me retirare como me pides pero quiero que sepas que te equivocas conmigo! (tomando su bolso) nos veremos en otra ocasión Niel! Le daré tus saludos a tu hermana!

(Niel) (Serio) no lo haga! Ella me buscara cuando lo crea necesario! No necesito que haga nada por mí, se lo agradezco!

(Vanessa) (Saliendo) espero que todo salga bien con tus cuñadas! (cerrando la puerta) estúpido!

Vanessa se apresuro a llegar a su auto para subir y salir de allí lo antes posible, ya bastante tiempo había perdido en ese visita y a pesar de lo mal que había terminado por culpa de Niel podía estar satisfecha de haber cumplido lo que se proponía. En el salón Tania se acerco a Niel, después de tomarlo de la mano le sonrió mientras él veía aun hacia la puerta por donde Vanessa había salido.

(Tania) (Preocupada) te arriesgas mucho al ponerte en contra de ella tan abiertamente mi amor!

(Niel) (Serio) no sé porque pero esa mujer no me agrada nada!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) yo diría que no le agrada a ninguno de tus primos! Lo que me preocupa es que es la única amiga que tiene Eliza en este momento y su influencia en ella, puede ser muy mala!

(Niel) (Suspirando) lo sé! Pero todos tienen razón! No puedo ir a buscar a Eliza por que le haría un mal! Es ella quien debe acercarse a nosotros!

(Tania) (Pensativa) bueno amor, será mejor que vaya a ver por qué se tarda tanto la tía! Cuando lleguemos a la clínica ya habrán nacido tus sobrinos si no nos damos prisa!

(Elroy) (Bajando) ya estoy lista! Solamente esperaba que Vanessa se fuera para bajar!

(Niel) (Serio) no entiendo porque sigue aceptándolas visitas de esa mujer tía?

(Elroy) (Seria) es el único contacto que tenemos con Eliza por ahora! Además, prefiero tenerla cerca para saber qué es lo que quiere ahora!

(Tania) (Sonriendo) pensé que usted la había aceptado de nuevo como antes!

(Elroy) (Saliendo) una dama no comete los mismos errores dos veces Tania! Será mejor que nos vayamos en este momento, quiero estar presente cuando mis nietos nazcan!

Niel y Tania sonrieron entre si antes de salir detrás de la astuta tía, mientras en el hospital Flamy acompañaba a Luisa acomodándola en una habitación mientras Anthony y Archie se encargaban de llenar la papelería correspondiente, Stear había entrado a la sala de partos con Patty y en la sala de esperas la pequeña Candy Ann y Tom acompañaban a Annie, esa mañana habían salido a desayunar con Flamy y al ir a dejarla a la clínica se habían encontrado con toda la familia que llegaba llevando a las dos chicas. Tom abrazaba a Annie que parecía temblar nerviosa mientras la pequeña saltaba sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. En la sala de partos Patty había logrado dar a luz un hermoso varón mientras las enfermeras lo limpiaban y Stear emocionado lloraba al ver como su hijo lloraba y pataleaba mientras la enfermera terminaba de asearlo, emocionado volvió junto a Patty mientras ella lloraba emocionada al escuchar el llanto de su bebe. En la habitación de Luisa, el doctor Carter la revisaba preocupado, a pesar de ya estar bastante dilatada aun no mostraba sentir ninguna molestia y las contracciones parecían ser un poco irregulares. Preocupado llamo a Anthony fuera de la habitación para conversar.

(Anthony) Preocupado) sucede algo doctor?

(Carter) (Negando) no es nada serio pero me preocupa que su esposa aun no haya sentido las fuertes contracciones que tiene!

(Anthony) (Nervioso) eso es malo?

(Carter) (Suspirando) me gustaría ponerle algo para acelerar el proceso y saber cómo está el bebe! No me gustaría arriesgar la vida de ninguno de los dos!

(Anthony) (Serio) si usted cree que es lo mejor hágalo! Pero yo quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo!

(Carter) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien! Es solamente por precaución que haremos esto!

El médico se retiro para darle las instrucciones a Flamy quien se encargaría de estar con ellos en todo momento. La tía Elroy entro a la clínica en ese momento y fue directo a la sala de espera, al entrar se entero que Patty había sido llevada a su habitación y que su primer nieto había nacido bien. Era apenas el medio día cuando al fin después de algunas complicaciones menores Luisa había dado a luz a una hermosa niña. La tía Elroy se sentía feliz como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y al tener a la pequeña hija de Anthony en los brazos no pudo más que comenzar a llorar emocionada y triste por todo lo que estaba pasando. Anthony se acerco a ella preocupado al ver la forma tan triste en laque la tía lloraba. Se sentó junto a ella abrazándola para confortarla un poco.

(Anthony) (Sonriéndole) que sucede tía? Acaso no se siente feliz de ver a sus nietos?

(Elroy) (Llorando) si hijo, estoy feliz! Pero de pronto comencé a preguntarme, en donde estará Alyson ahora? Y en donde va a nacer mi nieto si Albert no logra traerla de vuelta?

(Anthony) (Abrazándola) no piense en eso tía! Estoy seguro que Albert no se dará por vencido hasta encontrarla y traerla de vuelta!

(Elroy) (Secándose las lágrimas) eso espero hijo! Eso espero realmente!

En Meknes era casi la hora del rezo, Amín y George se habían dirigido al jardín para hacer un rezo antes de salir, Albert terminaba de arreglar el bolso que llevaría cuando uno de los sirvientes paso corriendo junto a él, con curiosidad lo siguió hasta el jardín, al llegar había escuchado al sirviente decirle a baba Amín que Mohamed estaba a la puerta y pedía hablar con él. Baba interrumpió su rezo pues sabía que ningún musulmán interrumpía a la hora del rezo a menos que fuera sumamente importante, después de decirle a Albert quien había llegado Albert corrió a la puerta a recibirlo, tal vez el había vuelto a ver a Alyson y traía alguna noticia suya. Corriendo llego hasta la puerta donde Mohamed esperaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre las manos, al ver al rubio correr hacia el no pudo más que bajar la mirada al bulto que llevaba y respiro profundo por la noticia que estaba a punto de darle.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Mohamed, bienvenido!

(Mohamed) (Nervioso) señor Albert, no sabía que estaba aquí en Meknes!

(Albert) (Abrazándolo emocionado) llegamos hace unos días! He venido a buscar a mi esposa! Me entere que tú fuiste quien la trajo desde Fez!

(Mohamed) (Nervioso) señor Albert, yo! Yo encontré a su esposa el día que ella vino pero..

(Amín) (Sonriendo) A Salam aleikum Mohamed!

(Mohamed) As aleikum as Salam Sidi Amín! Necesito hablar con el señor Albert y con usted!

(Amín) pasemos adelante y tomemos un poco de te!

(Mohamed) (Deteniéndose) lo lamento Sidi Amín pero lo que me trae es sumamente importante! (viéndolo) yo no pensé que el señor Albert se encontraría aquí pero (tomando aire) ya que él se encuentra creo que mi misión no será más fácil!

(Albert) (Serio) ha sucedido algo? Acaso traes algún mensaje de mi esposa? Ella está bien?

(Amín) (Viendo como Mohamed intentaba zafarse del agarre que Albert le tenía en los brazos) déjalo hablar Albert, será mejor que pasemos a la sala para conversar!

(Albert) (Soltándolo) perdón Mohamed, es solo que estoy un poco alterado!

(Mohamed) lo comprendo señor Albert y lamento mucho tener que ser yo quien esté aquí en este momento!

(Amín) (Entrando a la sala) aun no nos dices el motivo de tu visita Mohamed! Deseas beber algo primero?

(Mohamed) (Nervioso) no gracias! (suspirando pesadamente) esta mañana Salí de Fez y a los pocos kilómetros me encontré con lo que parecía ser una caravana de beduinos!

(Amín) (Comenzando a comprender) parecía ser?

(Mohamed) (Asintiendo) al parecer fueron atacados en la noche y no quedo nada de la caravana, o al menos eso es lo que las autoridades creen!

(Amín) (Respirando nervioso) hay algo más que debamos saber? Porque has traído esta información a mi casa?

(Mohamed) (Dejando el paquete sobre la mesa) encontré esto cerca del cuerpo de uno de los beduinos o por lo menos eso pensé cuando lo vi de lejos!

(Amín) (Vio el paquete sin atreverse a abrirlo) hombre o mujer?

(Mohamed) (Viendo de reojo a Albert quien veía el paquete fijamente) mujer!

(Albert) (Acercándose nervioso) y porque traes esto aquí Mohamed

(Mohamed) (Bajando la mirada) pensé que era lo correcto! No sabía que usted estaba aquí señor Albert y creí que Abdul o Sidi Amín se encargarían de hacérselo llegar!

(Albert) (Tomando el paquete en las manos) por que deberían hacérmelo llegar?

(Mohamed) (Viéndolo a la cara) porque es de ella señor Albert!

Amín cayo sentado viendo mientras Albert conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas comenzaba a destapar aquel pequeño paquete sobre la mesa. Al abrirlo pudo reconocer el camafeo que el mismo le había regalado a Alyson hacia unos meses, con las manos temblorosas lo tomo con delicadeza mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Amín había comenzado a rezar mientras lloraba y Albert apretaba entre sus manos el camafeo y el Ipod de Alyson. En ese momento Latifa entro acompañada de Violet y los demás quienes habían escuchado que alguien había llegado de visita y que Albert lo había salido a recibir emocionado. Al entrar vieron como Amín rezaba en silencio mientras lloraba y Mohamed se mantenía de pie frente a Albert quien sostenía algo entre las manos. Violet se acerco hasta él y al ver la cadena que colgaba del puño cerrado de Albert extendió sus manos hasta tocar las de él. Albert abrió lentamente el puño dejando a la vista aquel hermoso camafeo que Violet había diseñado tanto tiempo atrás. Al ver aquello y la mirada de angustia y desesperación de Albert Violet cayo desmayado en brazos de Mohamed quien se apresuro a llevarla al sillón, Gregory corrió a ayudarle mientras George veía desde lejos todo aquello. Latifa lloraba desconsolada abrazando a Candy mientras Terry comenzó a acercarse a Albert, sin decir nada solamente lo abrazo fuertemente hasta que Albert dejo escapar un grito de desesperación mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas aun abrazado a su amigo.

(Albert) (Desesperado) Nooooooooo!!!! Maldita sea no, esto no puede ser verdad! Por Dios díganme que esto es una pesadilla!

(Terry) (Apretándolo fuertemente) tranquilízate Albert, intenta tranquilizarte!

(Albert) (Llorando desesperado) la perdí Terry, la perdí!

Terry no sabía que decir, no podía articular ninguna palabra ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Latifa lloraba desesperada en brazos de Candy mientras Gregory lloraba intentando hacer reaccionar a Violet. George lentamente se agacho hasta recoger el camafeo que su hermana había dejado caer. Conteniéndose lo más que podía se acerco hasta Amín para dejarlo sobre la mesa frente a él. No podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto, sin decir nada se acerco hasta Latifa para abrazarla mientras Candy temblorosa se acercaba a donde Albert hincado en el suelo lloraba abrazado a su mejor amigo, sin decir nada Candy se agacho hasta abrazarlos a los dos mientras lloraba también. Albert respiro profundamente y se soltó de Terry, lentamente se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el camafeo y después de colgárselo al cuello volteo a ver a Mohamed quien permanecía en silencio observando toda aquella escena. Apresurado Albert camino hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.

(Albert) (Serio) llévame a donde la encontraste!

(Mohamed) (Negando) señor Albert, no queda casi nada! Lo que encontré lo encontré por casualidad!

(Albert) (Apretando el agarre) llévame con ella!

(Amín) (Levantándose) seguramente ya no encontraremos nada Albert! Pero si deseas ir saldremos de inmediato rumbo a Fez!

(Latifa) (Llorando) llévame contigo baba! Déjame ver por última vez el lugar donde ella esta!

(Mohamed) (Negando) a ella no podremos verla! Las autoridades no pudieron recuperarla!

(George) (Serio) como que no pudieron? Acaso no estaba con los demás beduinos?

(Mohamed) (Bajando la mirada) ella se hundió en un pozo de arena!

(Latifa) (Asustada) tragada por el desierto? Najda! No puedes ser Najda!

(Albert) (Serio) como saben que era ella?

(Mohamed) (Serio) fue allí donde encontré el camafeo!

(Albert) quiero ir ahora mismo!

Sin decir más Albert salió corriendo acompañado de George y Gregory, después de unos momentos Amín salió tras ellos dejando en casa a Candy quien cuidaría de Violet hasta que ellos volvieran.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 54: **Hasta Siempre Amor Mío**

**Yajaira **


	54. Chapter 54

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 54**

**Hasta Siempre Amor Mío**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, la luna iluminaba en parte el campamento de los guardias que las autoridades de Fez habían dejado cuidando el destruido campamento de las victimas de los bandidos de la noche anterior. Terry detuvo el auto frente a la tienda de los oficiales mientras George detenía el otro auto detrás, al bajar de los autos Albert comenzó a caminar entre los restos del destruido campamento ignorando por completo los reclamos de los guardias a los que baba, Mohamed y George intentaban calmar, Latifa veía toda aquella escena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Aun no podía comprender como aquel podía ser el lugar en donde su hermana había pasado su última noche. Terry caminaba a unos metros detrás de Albert mientras este seguía adentrándose en la noche, había algo adelante que lo llamaba y el inconscientemente seguía adentrándose en el oscuro desierto hasta llegar a una duna un poco alejada, Terry lo vio detenerse por un minuto para luego caer hincado en la arena, miraba fijamente hacia abajo mientras con una mano recogía un puñado de arena. No sabía como sentirse después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. De un momento a otro había estado en la habitación de Alyson en el departamento de Violet para después decirle en su habitación de la mansión que ella había sido la persona que mas le había hecho daño y después la había visto salir para nunca mas verla. Se sentía frustrado, no podía entender por que la vida había sido tan injusta con Alyson y con el, comenzaba a sentir rabia hacia el mundo y todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento, no entendía como un lugar en donde había sido tan feliz ahora lo hacía sentir la peor pena de su vida.

(Terry) (Junto a él) no pierdas las esperanzas Albert! Aun no han dicho que encontraron su cuerpo!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) realmente espero que no lo encuentren Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) en este momento no sabes lo que dices Albert, será mejor que volvamos a Meknes!

(Albert) (Agarrando un puñado de arena) se exactamente lo que digo Terry! Espero que nunca encuentren el cuerpo de Alyson!

(Latifa) (Incrédula) como se te ocurre decir eso Albert? Yo quiero llevarme a mi hermana de este lugar! Quiero llevarla conmigo a su casa a donde pueda visitarla por lo menos! Donde su madre pueda sentirla cerca aun que ya no esté! Acaso tú no quieres darle un entierro como es debido? Tan poco corazón tienes Albert?

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero que la encuentren, porque solo así puedo seguir con la esperanza de que ella esté viva! (desmoronándose) porque no quiero aceptar que ella se ha ido para siempre! Ella no puede haberse ido para siempre! No, no quiero perderla!

(Latifa) (Abrazándolo) perdóname Albert! Es que todo esto me duele tanto que siento que me estoy muriendo!

(Albert) (Viendo hacia el oscuro desierto) yo ya estoy muerto! Morí en el momento que ella salió de casa para volver a este lugar!

Albert cerró los ojos dejando que el viento del desierto le secara las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Poco a poco escucho los sollozos de Latifa hasta que de pronto cesaron, Terry se agacho para comprobar que Latifa había terminado por desmayarse en brazos de Albert quien con un poco de dificultad se levanto de la arena llevándola en brazos de vuelta al auto. A lo lejos Gregory observaba hacia el desierto aun de pie junto al auto mientras George terminaba de conversar con las autoridades de Fez. Estaba tan distraído que apenas noto que Gregory estaba junto a él viendo en la misma dirección.

(George) (Serio) debemos volver a Meknes a ver como sigue Violet!

(Gregory) (Furioso) alguna vez has querido matar a alguien tío? (volteando a verlo) es normal querer matar a alguien?

(George) (Serio) eso es algo que en este momento no podría contestarte! (suspirando) pero él no vale la pena!

(Gregory) (Llorando) Philip no tiene idea del daño que nos ha causado esta vez! (apretando los puños) tengo tantas ganas de matarlo a golpes!

(George) (Serio) aun no pienses en eso Gregory!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) acaso tu no sientes rabia por todo lo que está pasando? No te duele que mi hermana haya venido a morir a este lugar huyendo de todas las desgracias que se le vinieron encima por culpa de la estúpida de Vanessa y el imbécil de Philip?

(George) (Corriendo a recibir a Latifa de brazos de Albert) ahora hablaremos!

(Albert) (Entregándosela en brazos) averiguaron algo de Alyson?

(George) (Viendo hacia Mohamed) el señor Amín esta aun conversando con ellos! En cuanto lleguemos a Meknes nos dirá que debemos hacer!

(Albert) (Viendo el rostro de Gregory) yo no quiero irme hasta que todo esto se aclare!

(Gregory) (Serio) yo tampoco quiero irme! Si Albert se queda yo me quedare con él!

(Amín) (Acercándose con Mohamed) hablaremos de eso en casa! Ahora debemos ir a ver como sigue Violet! (viendo a Latifa en el auto) veo que no aguanto más! Pobre mi Latifa, espero que ahora pueda dormir más tranquila!

(Albert) (Nervioso) por favor Amín, que fue lo que le dijeron? Que es lo que debemos hacer ahora?

(Amín) (Viéndolo a los ojos) será mejor que volvamos a casa ahora! Un largo camino nos espera!

(Albert) (Desesperado) Amín, yo necesito saber!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) hablaremos en casa Albert!

Sin decir más subió al auto junto a su hija para esperar que George condujera de vuelta a Meknes guiados por Mohamed quien conducía el otro auto donde iba Albert y Terry comenzaron el regreso a casa de Amín. Archie había vuelto a la mansión Andley a dejar a la tía después de que habían estado en la clínica todo el día, había tomado el teléfono para llamar a Candy y darle la buena noticia de lo que había pasado pero después de enterarse de lo que había sucedido se encontraba muy nervioso, al llegar habían encontrado a Vanessa instalada en la biblioteca de Albert esperando a que ellos volvieran y al llegar la había tenido que dejar en compañía de la tía y de Annie mientras él hablaba por teléfono a Meknes. La noticia lo había dejado sorprendido y sin querer se había dejado caer en el sillón del salón. Estaba tan pensativo que no sintió cuando las tres estaban junto a él llamándolo, la tía se sentía incomoda teniendo a Vanessa de vuelta y la había invitado a tomar un café en el comedor para que Archie las acompañara pero al salir lo habían visto sentado con la mirada perdida en el piso de mármol. Annie se acerco a él hasta tocarle el hombro provocando que casi hubiera saltado del sillón.

(Annie) (Sorprendida) Archie, estas bien?

(Elroy) (Seria) acaso sucede algo?

(Archie) (Aun confundido) Murió! Ella, está muerta!

(Annie) (Asustada) de quien hablas Archie? Acaso no lograste comunicarte con Candy o con Albert como me dijiste que lo harías?

(Archie)(Pasándose la mano en el cabello) hable con Candy!

(Elroy) (Desesperada) habla de una vez hijo! Que fue lo que Candy te dijo?

(Archie) (Tomando aire) Alyson murió anoche en el desierto! Albert y los demás fueron a Fez a buscar su cuerpo!

La tía Elroy palideció sorprendida mientras Annie instintivamente busco a Vanessa quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Archie volteo a donde Annie tenía fija la mirada para encontrar a Vanessa quien parecía no poder respirar pues al escuchar aquello había contenido el aliento y se había llevado una mano a la boca mientras con la otra se presionaba el pecho. De pronto ante la mirada de asombro de todos Vanessa cayó al suelo inconsciente. Al principio Archie se acerco con cuidado pues para él era claro que todo aquello no podía ser más que uno más de los teatros de ella para llamar la atención. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la tía Elroy Annie se arrodillo junto a Vanessa para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Con cuidado Annie la volteo mientras Archie la observaba de cerca.

(Archie) (Serio) no es hora de teatritos Vanessa, levántese!

(Elroy) (Seria) Vanessa, no es momento de bromas! Levántate inmediatamente!

(Annie) (Dándole una palmadita en la mejilla) Vanessa! Vanessa despierta!

(Archie) (Molesto) déjala Annie, es claro que esta fingiendo!

(Annie) (Preocupada) no lo sé Archie, a mi me parece que no está respirando!

(Archie) (Agachándose) como que no está respirando? (sacudiéndola) Vanessa, es hora de dejarse de tonterías!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) no se habrá desmayado realmente?

(Archie) (Serio) no lo sé!

(Annie) (Suspirando) pues solo hay una forma de saberlo!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Archie y la tía Elroy, Annie levanto una mano y de inmediato la dejo caer propinándole una fuerte bofetada a Vanessa quien en ese momento respiro profundo comenzando a toser. Aquella noticia la había tomado desprevenida, sentía la cara arderle por el fuerte golpe que Annie le había dado, al ver el rostro preocupado de la señora Elroy comenzó a llorar descontrolada, parecía que la noticia la había devastado terriblemente y después de que Archie le ayudara a levantarse se desmorono por completo estremeciéndose en un llanto amargo. Archie la veía sin poder dar crédito a lo real y desesperado de aquella actitud, la tía Elroy seria comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono. Por un momento Annie quiso alejarse de Vanessa pero esta la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia ella para abrazarla mientras seguía llorando cada vez con más desesperación.

(Annie) (Incomoda) por favor, intenta calmarte Vanessa!

(Archie) (No muy convencido) voy a la cocina a pedirle a Dorothy que le traiga un calmante!

(Annie) (Seria) apresúrate Archie, creo que realmente lo necesita!

(Archie) (Viéndola de reojo) ahora voy! (volteando a ver a la tía) que es lo que piensa hacer tía?

(Elroy) (Levantando el teléfono) voy a llamar a Henry para que venga por ella!

(Vanessa) (Sollozando) no se preocupe señora Elroy! (hipando) yo estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto para recuperarme y me iré! (llorando de nuevo) no quiero que papa y Philip se enteren de esto por teléfono! (limpiándose las lagrimas) yo tengo que decírselos en persona! (llorando de nuevo) seguro papa querrá estar con Violet cuando traigan el cuerpo de mi hermana!

Incrédulos vieron como Vanessa tomaba su bolso y salía de la mansión, apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Archie quien había caminado detrás de ella, había algo que aun no lo convencía y como no pensaba quedarse con la duda había tomado una decisión.

(Archie) (Tomándola del brazo) permítame que la lleve a su casa Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) no es necesario Archie! Yo puedo..

(Archie) (Serio) insisto! No puedo permitir que maneje con los nervios tan alterados! (volteando a verlas) volveré en cuanto deje a Vanessa en casa de su padre!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) ten cuidado hijo! Debemos apresurarnos a preparar todo para cuando la traigan de vuelta!

Archie no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza antes de salir de la mansión y subir a su auto con Vanessa la cual no pudo decir más y aceptar que Archie la llevara de vuelta a la mansión Lancaster. En la mansión Andley de pronto la tía se había dejado caer en el sillón mientras discretamente se secaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a escapársele, Annie se acerco a ella y después de sentarse a su lado le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo. Sabía que la dama lloraba más que nada porque sabía el dolor y la angustia por la que debía estar pasando Albert en ese momento con la pérdida de su esposa y su hijo. Realmente preocupada tomo el teléfono para avisarle a Anthony y Stear todo lo que había sucedido. En la mansión Lancaster Philip se acomodaba en la cama listo para dormir mientras que Henry había salido a casa de Violet a ver si lograba averiguar algo con la novia de Gregory que se había quedado en el departamento esperando el regreso de ellos. Archie conducía mientras de reojo veía como Vanessa con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, al llegar a la mansión Lancaster Archie se apresuro a bajar para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada de la casa, la actitud de esa mujer lo tenía realmente intrigado y después de verla entrar salió rumbo al consorcio para llamar a Candy de nuevo y averiguar que preparativos deseaba Albert para cuando volvieran. Vanessa subió a la habitación de Philip pues sabía que allí se mantenía encerrado desde que había vuelto de la clínica hacia unos días. Entro limpiándose el maquillaje que se le había corrido, al verla entrar Philip se sorprendió al verle la cara compungida. Vanessa lo vio con la mirada llena de lágrimas hasta que al fin se animo a hablar.

(Philip) (Levantándose de la cama) Vanessa? Que sucede? Porque vienes así?

(Vanessa) (Levantando la mirada hacia el) acabo de enterarme de algo increíble! (respirando profundo) es que aun no puedo creerlo!

(Philip) (Desesperado) pero de qué diablos te enteraste?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Alyson murió!

El rostro de Philip de pronto palideció, no entendía bien lo que acababa de escuchar, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien lo que su hermana acababa de decirle y ante la mueca de sorpresa de él vio como de pronto el rostro de Vanessa se iluminaban con una enorme sonrisa antes de escuchar la sonora carcajada de su hermana quien saltaba por toda la habitación. Philip aun no lograba asimilar todo aquello que Vanessa le había soltado tan de golpe antes de comenzar a reír histérica y lanzarse a la cama mientras pataleaba feliz por aquella noticia que había obtenido tan de repente ese día. Philip la vio retorciéndose de la risa mientras él no podía más que sentirse culpable y devastado.

(Philip) (Serio) Alyson muerta? (respirando con dificultad) Alyson está muerta?

(Vanessa) (Riendo divertida) hay hermanito, pero no pongas esa cara de pena porque me vas a arruinar este bello momento!

(Philip) (Con los ojos cristalinos) como puedes decir eso? Acaso no te das cuenta que Alyson está muerta, y que nosotros somos culpables de lo que le paso?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) ha, no hermanito! El único culpable aquí posiblemente seas tú! Porque si no mal recuerdo, quien le dijo a la estúpida esa que había abusado de ella no fui yo fuiste tú! Además, tú fuiste el que fue a armar todo el escándalo ese a casa de los Andley reclamando tu supuesta paternidad y asegurándole a William que tú eras el padre del bastardo que esperaba esa imbécil! (sonriendo divertida) ahora no vengas a querer echarme la culpa de las cosas que tu le hiciste a ella!

(Philip) (Tomándole de los brazos) claro que yo hice todo eso! Pero lo hice porque la amo y porque tú me convenciste de ayudarte a separarla de William Andley! (aprontándola) tú fuiste la de la idea de que yo debía secuestrarla y abusar de ella! Si yo soy culpable tú también lo eres Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) yo no te obligue a que hicieras nada de eso! Si tú lo hiciste era porque tanto tú como yo queríamos ver a ese par de imbéciles separados! Pero quien provoco que la estúpida esa se fuera fuiste tú!

(Philip) (Furioso) si lo hice fue porque tú me lo pediste! Y porque yo realmente la amo no como tú que lo único que te interesa de William Andley es la fortuna que le puedes sacar convirtiéndote en su esposa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) y ahora que la estúpida de Alyson ya no es estorbo voy a lograr hacerlo! No pude haber recibido mejor noticia en toda mi vida! Alyson está muerta y ya no tengo que estar al pendiente de que vuelva a entrometerse en mis planes! (burlona) es una lástima que tu si tengas que quedarte con las ganas de conquistarla ahora que ella ya no existe!

(Philip) (Tomándola por el cuello) eres una desgraciada Vanessa! No entiendo cómo puedes alegrarte de la muerte de Alyson! No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan insensible ante su muerte!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) y porque no? Nunca sentí nada por ella que no fuera desprecio al igual que tú! (riendo burlona) La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que tu, te enamoraste de ella como un idiota mientras yo seguía detestándola como siempre!

(Philip) (Respirando pesadamente) será mejor que salgas de aquí antes que me hagas cometer una estupidez Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo divertida) está bien querido, no te alteres! (tomando su bolso) te dejare solo para que puedas llorar a tu amada a solas!

(Philip) (Serio) nunca vas a conseguir que William se enamore de ti aunque Alyson ya no esté!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) eso está por verse! Sin Alyson presente y después de la estupenda actuación que hice frente a la vieja Elroy y sus sobrinos estoy segura que no me será difícil volver a comprometerme con William y hacer con él lo que se me pegue la gana!

(Philip) (Viéndola a la cara) nunca lograras nada, porque nunca podrás compararte con Alyson!

(Vanessa) (Seria) en eso tienes mucha razón hermanito! (saliendo) yo soy mucho mas mujer que esa estúpida!

Philip la vio salir de su habitación y al ver que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella se dejo caer de rodillas. Se sentía el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra al saber que todo lo que Vanessa decía, a pesar de que le dolía, no era más que la verdad. Él era el único culpable de que Albert hubiera desconfiado de ella, de que ella hubiera tomado la decisión de irse y que ahora hubiera muerto lejos donde el no podría volver a verla. De pronto todo lo que había hecho en contra de ella comenzó a rondarle por la mente mientras el intentaba recordar cada facción en el rostro amado de Alyson. Podía recordar cada gesto, cada curva de su rostro, su cuerpo y esa voz que al solo escucharla podía volverlo loco. Las imágenes de aquel infame día volvieron a su mente, con los ojos cerrados podía ver como él había entrado en aquel departamento acompañado por Vanessa y Eliza, como había ido hasta la habitación y había encontrado a Alyson durmiendo, esperando a que William llegara por ella cuando había sido Vanessa y el quienes la habían citado en aquel lugar. Emocionado ante lo que él había creído seria una experiencia digna de recordar se había acostado junto a ella, la había rodeado con sus brazos sintiéndola profundamente dormida había comenzado a acariciarla, el solo sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo lo había vuelto loco, no había podido contener los deseos de besarla y así lo había hecho. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano a los labios y comenzó a acariciarlos al recordar como ella pensando que era Albert quien la besaba, le había correspondido con una dulzura y pasión que lo habían vuelto loco, aun lo hacía temblar aquel te amo que ella había dicho aun entre dormida después de besarlo. En ese momento el resto de aquella horrible tarde lo golpeo de lleno, podía recordar el horror en los ojos de ella, el forcejeo que habían sostenido hasta que el la había golpeado con furia y la había hecho perder el sentido. Como la había detestado en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que ella jamás seria suya por su propia voluntad, había tenido deseos de llevar a cabo el plan que Vanessa le había planteado y hacerla suya a la fuerza pero verle el rostro sin sentido y amoratado por el golpe que él le había dado había comprendido cuan bajo era lo que pretendían y cuán grande era el amor que por primera vez sentía por una mujer. Sin poder contenerse Philip comenzó a llorar mientras aun de rodillas sobre la alfombra se miraba las manos con desprecio, sentía un asco de sí mismo como nunca antes había experimentado. El dolor de los golpes que Albert le había dado no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía ahora que sabía que era en gran parte el causante de que la mujer que amaba hubiera muerto. Con pesadez se levanto y camino hasta la cama, se sentó pesadamente a un lado y abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche, su ojos vieron el retrato de Alyson que siempre escondía allí y al levantarlo pudo ver lo que había debajo de el, su arma. En el salón de la mansión Lancaster Eliza había llegado de visita, se sentía tan sola últimamente que había tomado la costumbre de llegar sin aviso a visitar a la uncía que parecía aun querer ser su amiga a pesar de saber que ella no era más que una recogida hija de nadie. Al entrar a la biblioteca había encontrado a Vanessa bebiendo una copa de champagne mientras sonreía feliz. Al verla llegar Vanessa se había apresurado a levantarse para invitarla a pasar y que la acompañara a celebrar el mejor día de su vida. Eliza no podía comprender que era lo que ella decía e inconscientemente tomo la copa que Vanessa le ofrecía esperando que su amiga le explicara porque era que brindaban en ese momento. Vanessa levanto la copa en alto invitándola a hacer lo mismo lo cual la pelirroja hiso hasta que escucho el brindis que Vanessa pronunciaba. Aquel brindis la tomo por sorpresa pues mientras lo decía Vanessa sonreía enormemente feliz y satisfecha. Como si fuera lo más dichoso que había pasado en su vida.

(Vanessa) (Feliz) por la muerte de Alyson Andley, una infeliz que nunca más va a cruzarse en mi camino!

El rostro de Eliza de pronto quedo paralizado mientras ella sostenía aun la copa en alto y veía a Vanessa beber de un solo trago su copa. En ese momento una voz las interrumpió y al haber escuchado aquello que su hija había dicho.

(Henry) (Acercándose) como has dicho?

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida por la interrupción) papa, no te escuche llegar!

(Henry) (Tomándola del brazo) que fue lo que dijiste cuando entre?

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) acaso no escuchaste el brindis? (sonriendo) la hijita de tu queridísima ex esposa, murió!

(Henry) (Arrebatándole la copa a Eliza y bebiéndola de un sorbo) no puede ser! (viéndola) estás segura de lo que dices?

(Vanessa) (Riendo mientras se servía otra copa) por supuesto que estoy segura! Yo estaba en la mansión Andley hace un par de horas cuando Archie recibió la noticia de que ella está muerta!

(Henry) (Sentándose) no puedo creerlo, Alyson muerta?

(Eliza) (Preocupada) Philip lo sabe?

(Vanessa) (Asintiendo) se lo dije en cuanto vine! El muy estúpido se quedo en su habitación lamentando la muerte de esa como si realmente sintiera algo por ella! El muy idiota aun pretende fingir que estaba muy enamorado de Alyson! (riendo) como si yo no lo conociera bien!

(Henry) (Balbuceando) Alyson muerta! Esto no puede ser posible, no!

(Vanessa) (Seria) hay papa por favor! No vayas a comenzar tu ahora con (burlona) querías mucho a Alyson, porque yo sé muy bien lo que tu sentías por ella! Deberías alegrarte y brindar conmigo, porque ahora la única heredera de la fortuna de esa desgraciada es tu queridita Violet y ahora si valdrá la pena que termines de reconquistarla de nuevo para que al fin puedas quitarle el dinero que debería ser nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo!

Eliza estaba completamente horrorizada de escuchar todo aquello, de pronto se había visto reflejada en Vanessa y había sentido asco hasta de ella misma. Viendo el rostro de Henry que parecía aun ausente sin escuchar todo lo que su hija decía decidió retroceder hacia la puerta. Quería ver a Philip pues ella estaba segura que los sentimientos de Philip hacia su hermanastra siempre habían sido reales como los de ella por Anthony.

(Vanessa) (Viéndola alejarse) a dónde vas querida? No quieres que te de otra copa?

(Eliza) (Sonriéndole nerviosa) solo quiero ir a ver como esta Philip! Enseguida vuelvo!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) tienes razón, tal vez tu visita lo saque de la estúpida depresión que parece haberle causado esta noticia! Ve querida, ve a ver al estúpido de mi hermano!

Eliza salió del salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Philip, aun podía escuchar a Vanessa charlando con un estupefacto Henry quien aun parecía no escuchar todas las barbaridades que su hija hablaba. Eliza camino por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Philip, por un momento tubo el impulso de tocar pero después de pensarlo decidió entrar sin avisar. La escena frente a ella era increíble, allí estaba Philip sentado en la alfombra con la espalda recostada en la cama, las piernas recogidas y un arma en la mano apuntándose a la boca. Eliza había tenido el impulso de gritarle que no lo hiciera pero parecía que la voz no le salía, en un impulso corrió hacia el arrodillándose a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza para impedir que se matara.

(Eliza) (Llorando angustiada) no lo hagas Philip, por favor no lo hagas!

(Philip) (Sintiendo aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuello) Alyson! Llegaste Alyson!

(Eliza) (Alejándose para verlo a la cara) soy yo Philip, soy Eliza!

(Philip) (Acariciándole el rostro) Alyson mi amor! Estas aquí, estas viva!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) Philip, que te pasa? Soy yo!

(Philip) (Llorando) eres tú mi amor! Alyson, eres tú!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo llorar emocionado) si, so yo! Esta noche yo soy quien tú quieras Philip! (abrazándolo) esta noche yo seré quien tú quieras, pero por favor no te mates Philip!

(Philip) (Rodeándola con sus brazos) te amo Alyson! Te amo!

Eliza comenzó a sentir como los labios de Philip habían comenzado a besar su cuello, aquellas tiernas caricias de pronto le habían recordado tanto a las de Anthony que inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, los labios de Philip alcanzaron los suyo besándola con una dulzura que ella nunca antes le había conocido. Philip se levanto del suelo llevándola en brazos hasta recostarla sobre la cama, Eliza había cerrado los ojos sintiendo como una extraña calidez comenzaba a llenarla con cada caricia que Philip le daba. A lo lejos podía escuchar como él la llamaba por el nombre de Alyson mientras había comenzado a desvestirla con mucha delicadeza. Philip acariciaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer mientras besaba con delicadeza y devoción cada parte de su cuerpo, los dos se entregaron esa noche de una forma como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Eliza se sintió en las nubes cuando el delicadamente había entrado en ella de una forma tierna, sutil y llena de amor, esa noche Philip era un amante devoto de su cuerpo, de sus besos y de su alma. Ella sabía que esas caricias no eran para ella, pero no podía dejar de sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo al sentir como su cuerpo vibraba una vez más y la hacía sentirse viva como no lo había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esa noche Philip había logrado en su mente amar a Alyson sin saber que había logrado también aliviar un poco el corazón de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, aun recostado sobre Eliza dejo que el sueño comenzara a envolverlo mientras ella lo abrazaba dejándose caer en el mismo sueño profundo que el caía.

(Philip) (Quedándose dormido) Alyson!

(Eliza) (Suspirando entre dormida) Anthony!

Los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras aun sus cuerpos podían sentir la cercanía y el calor que el cuerpo del otro le transmitía. En casa de Amín los dos vehículos en los que habían ido a Fez llegaban al fin después de horas de camino. George bajo llevando a Latifa en brazos quien aún seguía un poco mareada. Al llegar Abdul corrió a recibirlos, Violet había despertado horas atrás y hasta el momento no habían logrado hacerla reaccionar. Al despertar había corrido hacia la ventana que daba hacia el desierto y con la mirada fija no hacía más que llorar con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Gregory llego junto a ella y sin poder hacer mas la abrazo con fuerza. Al sentir los brazos de su hijo Violet lo abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer en silencio. A lo lejos vio como Albert entraba al salón siguiendo a Amín. Decidida soltó a su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón para saber qué era lo que pasaría ahora. Amín caminaba pensativo de un lado a otro mientras el rostro desesperado de Albert lo observaba casi a punto de perder la paciencia. Terry había ido a su habitación para hablar con Candy pues ellos no podían retrasar su viajes de vuelta a Chicago, aun cuando no quería debía estar de vuelta a mas tardar a la mañana siguiente.

(Candy) (Al verlo entrar cansado) Terry! (abrazándolo) estaba muy preocupada! Lograron encontrarla?

(Terry) (Abrazándola fuertemente) no pecosa! No pudimos encontrarla y creo que no será posible hacerlo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) que debemos hacer ahora? Seguiremos buscando?

(Terry) (Negando) no sé qué es lo que corresponde ahora pecosa! Pero Albert está desesperado y no sé si va a querer volver a Chicago! (serio) sin embargo yo si debo regresar hoy mismo, pero si tu quieres quedarte con Albert yo te apoyo! El necesitara toda la fuerza que podamos darle en este momento!

(Candy) (Seria) tan mal lo ves?

(Terry) (Acariciándole el rostro) si no tenemos cuidado creo que Albert va a volverse loco de dolor!

(Candy) (Llorando) pobre Albert! No entiendo porque siguen pasándole cosas tan tristes! Acaso nunca va a poder ser feliz?

(Terry) (Encogiendo los hombros) lo único que podemos esperar es que el siga siendo el mismo de siempre pecosa! No podemos dejarlo solo ni un solo momento!

(Candy) (Preocupada) todo esto parece un mal sueño!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) ojala lo fuera pecosa! Ayúdame a preparar mi equipaje! Mohamed me llevara de vuelta a Fez para tomar el avión de esta tarde! Espero estar de vuelta en dos días después de la inauguración del teatro!

(Candy) (Triste) Alyson y yo teníamos planes para la fiesta de inauguración! Albert y ella pensaban anunciar su boda después de la fiesta!

(Terry) (Secándole las lágrimas) no es momento para llorar Candy! Ahora debemos ser fuertes para ayudar a Albert!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) tienes razón mi amor! Vamos a ver qué es lo que Albert planea hacer ahora!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) vamos!

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala en donde Albert caminaba de un lado a otro, aun no podía creer lo que Amín le había dicho. Mohamed esperaba aun fuera de la sala a que Amín le indicara que decidían y a que Terry y Candy bajaran para llevarlos a Fez. Candy entro al salón seguida de Terry cuando George intentaba controlar las reacciones de Albert y Violet abrazada a Gregory lloraba en silencio.

(Albert) (Furioso) pero es que debe haber algo más que podamos hacer!

(George) (Serio) el señor Amín tiene razón William! No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí!

(Albert) (Desesperado) pero es que yo no quiero irme sin estar seguro! Yo no quiero alejarme de aquí sin saber que realmente es ella la que está en ese pozo de arena!

(Amín) (Acercándose) Albert, comprende que recuperar el cuerpo de Alyson de ese pozo de arena es casi imposible! Las autoridades nos han prometido que harán todo lo posible pero pueden tardar meses en hacerlo! Aun cuando logren sacarla será casi imposible que logremos identificar los restos! No puedes detener tu vida solo porque estas obsesionado con sacarla de allí! Casi nunca se logra recuperar los cuerpos que el desierto se ha tragado!

(Albert) (Serio) necesito saber que no es ella la que está allí! Acaso no lo comprenden?

(Violet) (Acercándose) que más pruebas quieres Albert? Las cosas de mi hija estaban cerca de ese cuerpo y según lo que George dice no falta nadie de la caravana!

(Albert) (Serio) como pueden estar seguros de eso? Acaso ellos tienen pruebas? (viéndolos) yo no quiero dejar de buscarla! No puedo resignarme a perderla!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) te comprendo Albert, pero desesperándote no vas a lograr nada! Debes tranquilizarte para poder pensar bien en lo que vas a hacer!

(George) (Serio) creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a chicago de inmediato y en unos días podremos volver!

(Albert) (Negando) yo no quiero moverme de aquí! No puedo creer que ustedes estén pidiéndome que deje de buscarla!

(Terry) (Serio) no te estamos pidiendo eso Albert! Solo te estamos pidiendo que dejes que las autoridades terminen de hacer sus investigaciones antes de que decidas perderte en el desierto buscándola sin estar seguro de nada!

(Candy) (Preocupada) por favor Albert! Ven a casa con nosotros y esperemos que las autoridades se encarguen de la investigación, por lo menos por unos días!

(Latifa) (Entrando) baba, yo quiero irme a Chicago con George y Violet! (conteniendo las lagrimas) no quiero estar aquí un día más!

(Amín) (Serio) pero este es tu hogar Latifa!

(Latifa) (Negando) no puedo estar aquí baba! No ahora que Alyson fue tragada por el desierto! Yo no quiero casarme aquí sin que Najda este acompañándome ese día!

(George) (Abrazándola) la boda estaba preparada para dentro de unos días! Con lo que ha pasado no sé si deberíamos…

(Violet) (Seria) Alyson estaba muy emocionada con los preparativos! (suplicante) Por favor Albert, sácame de aquí o voy a volverme loca del dolor! Llévame a casa!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) será mejor que todos vuelvan con Terry y Candy!

(Gregory) (Serio) no puedo permitir que te quedes William! Lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos todos!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) no quiero irme George, no quiero estar lejos de ella!

(Terry) (Acercándose) Albert, que es lo que quieres hacer?

(Albert) (Viendo a Amín) hare lo que Amín crea que debo hacer!

(Amín) (Sonriendo complacido) creo que deberías hacer lo que Alyson esperaba que hicieras! Vuelve a casa y deja que yo me encargue de todo aquí! No creo que Alyson hubiera querido que siguieras sus pasos cuando ella te dejo libre para que fueras feliz!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) tal vez ustedes tengan razón!

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) que? Acaso piensas dejar a mi hermana hundida en ese pozo para siempre? Ni siquiera piensas hacer que intenten sacarla de ese lugar para llevarla a casa?

(Albert) (Viéndolo con un extraño brillo en la mirada) tengo algo que hacer en Chicago en este momento! Y no puedo retrasarlo ni un momento más!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo complacido) te entiendo! Volvamos a casa entonces!

Sin decir nada más y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Albert salió rumbo a su habitación a traer su equipaje. Un par de horas más tarde se encontraban de nuevo rumbo a Fez, la mirada de Albert iba perdida en el desierto mientras avanzaban en silencio, el horizonte se veía tan apacible y el calor del viento que entraba por la ventanilla le acariciaba el rostro de una forma que le recordaba las caricias de Najda. Había cerrado los ojos sintiendo el viento chocar contra su rostro cuando lentamente comenzó a abrirlos, a lo lejos podía ver dos camellos vagando en el horizonte, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente ante aquella visión, estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de Fez y si sus ojos no lo engañaban los camellos iban solos ataviados de una manera muy parecida a la que ella usaba en sus camellos.

(Albert) (Agitado) detente Terry! Detén el auto!

(Terry) (Frenando) que pasa Albert? Porque estas tan alterado?

(Albert) (Sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora) cambia el rumbo Terry!

(Candy) (En el asiento de atrás junto a Violet y Latifa) que pasa Albert? Por qué quieres cambiar el rumbo?

(Albert) (Volteando a verlas) Latifa, esos de allá no son campeón y bonita?

(Latifa) (Intentando ver) no se Albert, desde aquí no puedo distinguirlos bien!

El auto de Mohamed que los iba guiando había regresado al ver que Terry se había detenido en mitad de la nada y Albert se bajaba del auto. Al llegar junto a ellos vieron como Latifa y Albert se alejaban un poco con los anteojos de larga distancia intentando reconocer los animales que parecían vagar sin rumbo a lo lejos. Todos se bajaron de los autos al ver a Latifa dar de saltos emocionada mientras Albert veía aun hacia los camellos.

(Terry) (Corriendo hacia ellos) qué sucede

(Latifa) (Feliz) son campeón y bonita!

(Gregory) (Confundido) quienes?

(Albert) (Acercándose a prisa) son los dromedarios de Alyson! Parece que siguen por aquí!

(Amín) (Viéndolos tan lejos) seguramente buscan a su ama! Siempre salían a buscarla cuando ella se había marchado!

(Albert) (Caminando hacia el auto) quiero las cosas de Alyson!

(Mohamed) señor Albert, como quiere que las tomemos? Seguramente los camellos huyeron en medio del ataque y aun deben estar asustados!

(Amín) (Serio) por lo menos debemos hacer el intento, si no logramos alcanzarlos al menso sabremos que volverán a casa en cualquier momento! (viendo a Albert) ellos siempre vuelven a mis hatos cuando no encuentran a su ama!

(Albert) por favor Amín, solo un intento! Estoy seguro que me reconocerán y nos dejaran acercarnos! Solo quiero llevarme conmigo todo lo que pueda llevar que haya sido de ella!

Al ver la suplica en el rostro de Albert comenzaron no pudieron más que complacerlo, despacio acercaron los autos a donde los camellos parecían seguir caminando rumbo a Fez, bonita llevaba encima las cosas de Alyson mientras campeón llevaba la cantimplora de agua y la silla en la que ella lo montaba. Albert bajo del auto seguido de Amín, los dos comenzaron a acercarse mientras campeón y bonita no hacían más que caminar en círculos para que no los agarraran, durante varios minutos intentaron tomar la rienda de bonita mientras campeón agitado se movía de un lado a otro. Bonita al ver la mano de Albert acercarse a ella comenzó a correr en dirección de campeón que también había comenzado a alejarse de ellos a prisa. El corazón de Albert latía tan de prisa que casi podía sentirlo retumbar en su oídos. Por un momento había tenido el impulso de correr hacia ellos cuando los vio dejar de correr para seguir caminando con el mismo rumbo que tenían cuando los había visto de lejos.

(Mohamed) (Acercándose) no lograra agarrarlos señor Albert! Se ve que aun están agitados y debe ser el susto que se llevaron durante el ataque! Seguramente vagaran cerca de Fez hasta que se cansen y luego volverán a los hatos del señor Amín en Meknes!

(Amín) (Serio) en cuanto vuelvan estoy seguro que Abdul nos enviara las cosas de Najda a casa!

(Terry) (Serio) quieres que sigamos persiguiéndolos Albert?

(Albert) (Negando) no Terry, aun quiero pasar al lugar en donde ella está para despedirme!

Todos volvieron a subir a los autos para retomar el rumbo a Fez, el avión que los devolvería a Chicago salía esa noche y Albert aun deseaba conversar con Alyson antes de irse. Algo en su corazón había comenzado a crecer y sentía un enorme deseo por volver lo antes posible a casa. Los autos se volvieron a detener en el lugar en donde ya las autoridades de Fez habían recogido todo lo que había quedado del campamento, Albert se bajo y camino ante la mirada de Latifa que podía sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Camino hasta llegar a la duna que habían señalado junto al pozo de arena, por unos minutos cerró los ojos intentando recordar el aroma de la piel de Alyson cuando la había conocido. Una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Había hecho una promesa en su corazón en aquel momento. Tomo aire de nuevo y se agacho a tomar un puñado de arena en las manos. Viendo lentamente como la arena se le deslizaba de los dedos su rostro volvió a tomar una mueca de seriedad.

(Albert) (Apretando el puño) te lo prometo mi amor! Te lo prometo!

Sin decir más comenzó a caminar de vuelta a los autos mientras guardaba en su bolsillo aquel puñado de arena que había tomado. En silencio subió al auto para seguir el camino rumbo al aeropuerto de Fez. A una cuantas dunas de allí campeón y bonita descansaban en la arena junto a un manto negro estirado sobre la arenan era el mismo manto que Alyson había utilizado para descansar las últimas noches y sus camellos lo conocían muy bien, debajo de aquel manto dormían agotados una mujer con su pequeño niño en brazos. Albert tomo el avión de vuelta a Chicago mientras George y Amín lo observaban en silencio, había algo diferente en el rostro del rubio que realmente los tenia preocupados.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 55: **Extrañas Actitudes!**

**Yajaira **


	55. Chapter 55

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 55**

**Extrañas Actitudes**

George observaba los movimientos de Albert desde que habían visto los camellos en el desierto, algo en su mirada había cambiado desde esa mañana en casa de Amín que lo tenia realmente preocupado por el. Habían llegado apenas al aeropuerto y esperaban a que anunciaran la salida del avión, Albert camino hacia la ventana que daba una vista impresionante del desierto y se había quedado en silencio con la mirada perdida en la ardiente arena. Terry se acerco a el para hablarle, pues al parecer no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llamado para abordar el avión. Albert al sentir la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro volvió para verlo a la cara, la mirada del rubio casi había hecho que Terry retirara la mano de su hombro y sin decir nada los dos salieron a la pista para abordar. Terry subió de prisa mientras Albert comenzaba a subir lentamente, estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente chocar contra su espalda, una extraña sensación lo sacudió de pronto sin poder evitarlo volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte llevándose la mano al bolsillo donde había puesto el puñado de arena del desierto.

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos y susurrando) hasta siempre amor mío!

Sin decir nada mas entro al avión y se sentó junto a la ventana ignorando a todos con la mirada perdida en el panorama que comenzaba a moverse mientras el avión comenzaba a avanzar por la pista. El avión comenzó a despegar mientras Albert sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco y escuchaba el llanto de Violet quien se abrazaba a su hijo quien hasta ahora comenzaba a dejar escapar una lagrimas silenciosas. Terry abrazaba a Candy mientras veía disimuladamente los movimientos de Albert, sin decir una palabra Albert cerro la ventanilla y se acomodo para dormir. Nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra en el camino de vuelta, George se había encargado de encomendar a Mohamed la tarea de supervisar los avances que tuvieran las autoridades de Fez con los bandidos del desierto y la búsqueda del cuerpo de su sobrina. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Albert despertó sobresaltado, el movimiento del avión lo había alertado que estaban a punto de aterrizar, con desgano se acomodo en el asiento y volteo a ver como todos dormían, solamente Terry y George seguían despiertos conversando en el pasillo cerca de la estación de aeromozas. Los dos parecían conversar entretenidos hasta que la azafata les indico que debían sentarse, hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que Albert había despertado y había vuelto a abrir la ventanilla para perder la mirada nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche. Al fin habían vuelto a Chicago; esa noche no habían esperado a la mañana siguiente para tomar el siguiente avión que los llevaría a Chicago, Albert había insistido en llegar ese mismo día. Al llegar a chicago la familia de George y los Hallef habían dejado que Terry llevara a Albert a la mansión. Era la media noche cuando entraban en la mansión Andley, en el comedor se escuchaban voces que llamaron la atención de Terry, al acercarse pudo ver a la tía Elroy discutiendo con alguien, al acercarse un poco mas sin llamar la atención de ellas pudo ver que con quien discutía era la pequeña Candy Ann.

(Elroy) (Seria) apresúrate a tomar la leche que no es de buena educación que aun estés despierta!

(Candy Ann) (Con bigote de leche) peo guelita roy tu tamien tas pieta!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) pero tú eres una niña y debes dormir bien!

(Candy Ann) (Comiéndose otra galleta) peo yo quedo con tu! Yo tamien quedo pelad a Terry a Candy gandota y tío albetito!

(Elroy) (Limpiándole los bigotes) eres una niña imposible, es que si no supiera quién eres juraría que eres hija de Candy! (seria) por más que te digo que no hables con la boca llena no me escuchas y estas ensuciando la mesa!

(Candy Ann) (Lanzándose a abrazarla) yo tamien quiedo a tu guelita roy!

(Elroy) (Dándose por vencida) eres incorregible como ella! (abrazándola) pero también te quiero pequeña!

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo) TERRYYYYYYY!

La tía Elroy sintió un escalofrío al descubrir que las habían estado observando sin que ella se diera cuenta. Con el rostro serio vio como la pequeña corría y se lanzaba en brazos de Terry quien la recibió levantándola en el aire mientras la pequeña gritaba emocionada de verlo de nuevo. Lentamente se levanto de la silla y comenzó a acercarse a ellos mientras Terry dejaba que la pequeña le llenara el rostro de besos y migajas de galleta mientras el reía divertido al verla tan cariñosa. Sin poder dejar de reír saludo a la tía quien ya estaba junto a ellos.

(Elroy) (Seria) pensé que llegarían hasta mañana!

(Terry) (Bajando a la pequeña) Buenas noches señora. Albert no quiso esperar más y tomamos el primer avión que encontramos!

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) el, se encuentra bien?

(Terry) (Negando) Albert no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que tomamos el avión en Fez!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) entonces es verdad que Alyson realmente esta…

(Terry) (Asintiendo) eso es lo que nos dijeron las autoridades de Fez! (viendo a la pequeña) no creo que sea prudente que lo vea esta noche señora Elroy! Que descanse esta noche antes de decidir lo que desea hacer!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) creo que será lo mejor! Ven pequeña, te llevare de nuevo a la cama!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ve con la abuelita pequeña! Mañana podrás saludar a Candy!

(Candy Ann) (De la mano de la tía) yo queo ved albetito! One ta Aly?

(Terry) (Hincándose frente a ella) Alyson no volvió con nosotros pequeña y Albert está muy cansado! Será mejor que vayas a dormir y mañana lo saludes!

(Elroy) (Jalándola) vamos pequeña! Hasta mañana Terry!

Terry observo como la pequeña salía del comedor de la mano de la tía quien al parecer llevaba los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar al imaginar lo triste que debía estar su sobrino y la verdad él no se sentía diferente, la actitud indiferente de Albert durante todo el viaje de regreso le había parecido extraña, desde que habían visto los camellos parecía que Albert había tomado una determinación y se sentía ansioso por saber cual era pero por esa noche lo único que podía hacer era intentar dormir para estar listo para la gran inauguración del día siguiente. Albert entro a su habitación y después de tomar una ducha se metió a la cama, a pesar de haber dormido en el avión sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba y necesitaba descansar, lo único que le provocaba era dormir para poder verla de nuevo pero aun no lograba hacerlo. Inquieto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación oscura, estaba a punto de lanzar un par de improperios al aire cuando vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría y una pequeña sombra entraba jalando lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver como la pequeña caminando de puntillas había llegado a la cama, de un impulso había aventado la muñeca sobre ella y agarrándose del cobertor intentaba subirse sin mucho éxito. Sonriendo se acerco a ella y la cargo en brazos sorprendiéndola.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) se puede saber que hace esta princesita aquí?

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo) abetito!

(Albert) (Riendo) que haces aquí princesita? No deberías estar durmiendo?

(Candy Ann) (Negando) Terry dice que Aly no vino y tu ta solito y yo vengo domis con tu!

(Albert) (Sonriendo triste) y por qué quieres dormir aquí?

(Candy Ann) (Acariciándole la cara) po que tu solito y yo e mi cuato sodita! (sonriendo) yo cuido a tú y tu cuida a mí, si?

(Albert) (Dejando escapar una lagrima) princesita mejor lo dejamos para otro día!

(Candy Ann) (Secándole la lagrima con la manga del piyama) tu no lloda! Yo cuido y abazo a ti!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) está bien traviesa! Vamos a dormir que es muy tarde!

Albert la puso sobre la cama y vio como de dos saltos tomaba su muñeca y se acomodaba sobre la almohada de Alyson, sonriendo al verla abrazar a su enorme muñeca se metió de su lado y se dio la vuelta para verla de frente, la pequeña tenia los ojitos cerrados mientras sonreía aparentemente feliz de que le hubiera permitido cuidarlo esa noche. Viendo el pequeño rostro sonriente Albert se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta. El cansancio y la tristeza habían terminado por vencerlo y ahora se estaba nuevamente sumido en un sueño profundo, de pronto se encontraba de nuevo en medio del desierto, podía sentir el viento solano mecerle el cabello mientras el caminaba sin rumbo fijo, todo le parecía tan solitario hasta que a lo lejos logro ver una figura que caminaba sobre las dunas. Con los ojos entreabiertos por lo fuerte del sol Albert podía adivinar que se trataba de una mujer, emocionado comenzó a apresurar el paso, sentía la necesidad de saber quién era aquella viajera solitaria. Sin querer comenzó a correr rumbo a ella, sin detenerse a pensar comenzó a gritarle para llamar su atención, aquella mujer se detuvo, lo había escuchado y al verlo correr hacia ella se había quitado el velo del rostro, Albert estaba sorprendido, era ella, Alyson estaba a tan solo una dunas de distancia y de pronto vio como ella caía desmayada rodando duna abajo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, la arena estaba demasiado suelta y sin poder evitarlo tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de cara contra la arena, con toda la fuerza que tenia comenzó a levantarse hasta que la arena comenzó a hundirlo, por más que intentaba alcanzarla parecía que cada paso era cada vez mas y mas difícil que el anterior, la arena cada vez se lo tragaba mas y mas y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, sus manos intentaban asirse de algo que evitara que el desierto se lo tragara pues sus piernas de pronto hundidas por completo ya no podían moverse, desesperado vio como la arena se lo tragaba cada vez más rápido hasta que se encontraba hundido hasta el pecho, los ojos de Albert podían ver a lo lejos como Alyson había logrado levantarse y de nuevo apenas a una duna de distancia lo observaba sin acercarse, Albert quería gritarle que lo ayudara pero ella después de sonreírle había dado media vuelta y había continuado su camino, incrédulo estaba a punto de gritar cuando vio que la arena ya se había tragado su cuerpo, aterrado comenzó a sentir como le era cada vez mas y mas difícil respirar y como la arena comenzaba a rozar su barbilla, intentaba mover el cuerpo pero ni sus piernas ni sus brazos le respondían, la arena le cubrió el rostro por completo mientras él seguía intentando con desesperación librarse de aquella horrible muerte, sentía que la arena le cerraba la garganta y lo ahogaba cuando de pronto abrió los ojos, intentaba respirar pero seguía con aquella terrible sensación de ahogo, inconscientemente se llevo las manos al cuello para descubrir que quien lo ahogaba era el bracito de la pequeña Candy Ann que profundamente dormida lo había abrazado con fuerza y casi lo ahorcaba. Con cuidado fue aflojando el fuerte abrazo de la pequeña sentándose en la cama mientras respiraba profundamente. Al verla reacomodarse bajo las cobijas no pudo más que sonreír. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana pero no se sentía con ánimos de volver a dormir así que sin esperar se apresuro a darse un baño para comenzar el día. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación después de arreglarse, bajo las escaleras y después de avisarle a Dorothy que la niña estaba en su habitación tomo un café y salió de la mansión rumbo al consorcio. Terry había salido esa mañana antes de la seis tenía que terminar los preparativos para la inauguración de esa noche a la que seguramente le tocaría asistir solo ya que Candy estaba muy preocupada por Albert y él prefería que ella cuidara a su amigo. Archie había salido esa mañana a dejar a Annie en la joyería y al llegar al consocio se sorprendió al ver a la secretaria de Albert saliendo de la oficina de su jefe, llevaba una libreta en las manos y una expresión sumamente preocupada. Seguramente Albert había llamado desde Nueva york para avisar que llegaría ese día y ya había encargado los arreglos para iniciar los trámites de llegada del cuerpo de Alyson.

(Archie) (Acercándose) buenos días Elena, alguna novedad?

(Elena) (Nerviosa) aparte de que su tío esta con un carácter bastante extraño?

(Archie) (Soltando los papeles que leía) Albert esta aquí?

(Elena) (Resoplando) llego hace dos horas y está en su oficina trabajando!

Sin decir más Archie comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina cuando vio que Anthony se acercaba a él a preguntar si tenía noticias de cuándo llegarían. Al ver el rostro de Archie camino junto a el hasta la puerta de la oficina del rubio y sin tocar abrieron para encontrarlo tras su escritorio trabajando con el rostro serio. Los dos se vieron a la cara y entraron a la oficina para preguntarle cuando había llegado. Al verlos Albert los invito a acercarse y tomar asiento frente a él.

(Archie) (Sorprendido) Albert, no sabíamos que estabas de vuelta en chicago!

(Anthony) (Serio) pensamos que estarías aun en Nueva York haciendo los trámites para recibir el cuerpo de…

(Albert) (Viéndolo con mirada fría) Alyson no está muerta!

(Archie) (Confundido) pero Candy nos dijo…

(Albert) (Serio) quiero que le digas a Elena que me consiga un vestido de gala para Candy y uno para Candy Ann! Ellas serán mis acompañantes esta noche!

(Archie) (Serio) pero y Aly…

(Albert) (Firmando papeles) no quiero hablar de eso!

(Anthony) Albert, nosotros solos queremos ayudarte!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) podrían ayudarme haciendo lo que les pedí y dejándome a solas para que pueda poner al día los asuntos pendientes!

(Archie) (Serio) a donde planeas ir esta noche?

(Albert) (Serio) al estreno del teatro Grandchester Hathaway! Acaso ustedes no piensan ir?

(Anthony) (Viendo a Archie) yo no puedo ir porque Luisa apenas salió ayer de la clínica con nuestra pequeña y Stear tampoco creo que pueda ir con Patty en las mismas condiciones!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya nacieron?

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) el pequeño Alister y la pequeña Pauna Luisa nacieron el mismo día!

La mirada de Albert cambio de fría a una cristalina, por un momento había recordado que Alyson esperaba un hijo suyo, se levanto y camino hacia Anthony para felicitarlo, pero las palabras no podían salirle en ese momento, abrazo a su sobrino sin poder decir nada y ante la mirada de Archie dejo escapar un par de lagrimas silenciosas mientras Anthony lo abrazaba fuertemente pues realmente sentía que su tío lo necesitaba más que nunca. Albert recobro la compostura y de inmediato lo soltó para volver de nuevo a su lugar y seguir trabajando. Sus dos sobrinos salieron de su oficina sin poder decir nada, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con su tío pero no querían entrometerse en nada sin antes hablar con George y saber cómo habían pasado las cosas en Marruecos. En el departamento de Violet George apenas se había levantado después de una mala noche de sueño, al salir de su habitación había sentido el aroma del café que Latifa había aprendido a preparar con Alyson, estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando vio a Violet sentada en el mismo lugar que la había dejado la noche anterior al llegar. Parecía haberse quedado dormida allí toda la noche, Latifa le había puesto una cobija encima esa mañana y al intentar moverla para llevarla a su cama Violet despertó asustada, al ver que era George quien la levantaba en brazos no pudo más que abrazarlo por el cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar y lo dejaba llevarla a su habitación. George se sentía impotente de ver a su hermana tan abatida pero podía comprenderla perfectamente pues a pesar de no haberla conocido por mucho tiempo el también sentía profundamente la pérdida de su sobrina. Después de tomar un poco de café saldría a la mansión a ver como había amanecido Albert después del viaje. Después de unas horas Amín y George entraron al consorcio, aun no podían creer lo que Candy les había dicho esa mañana al llegar, al entrar a la oficina lo encontraron trabajando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

(Albert) (Viéndolos entrar) buenos días!

(George) (Serio) buenos días William, te encuentras bien?

(Amín) (Sentándose frente a él) pensamos que te quedarías a descansar el día de hoy!

(Albert) (Negando) tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito hacerlas para poder ir tranquilo a la inauguración del teatro!

(George) (Serio) piensas ir a la fiesta?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) Terry no podrá estar con Candy mientras atiende a todos los invitados de la prensa así que yo acompañare a la pequeña y a la princesita!

(Amín) (Serio) no guardaras luto por Najda?

(Albert) (Deteniéndose al escuchar la pregunta) no tengo por qué guardar luto, aun no sabemos si ella está muerta!

(George) (Apretando los puños) piensas seguir como si nada ha pasado

(Amín) (Serio) creo que Albert tiene razón George! Será mejor que lo dejemos trabajar ahora!

(George) (Furioso) acaso a ninguno de ustedes le importa lo que ha pasado?

(Albert) (Serio) tomate unos días George! Tal vez deberías aprovechar para terminar los preparativos de tu boda!

(Amín) (Viendo a George) lo mejor será que adelantemos eso George! Estoy seguro que es lo que Najda querría que hiciéramos!

Albert apretó la pluma que sostenía en la mano al escuchar el nombre de su esposa, al ver ese gesto y ver el brillo que de pronto había cruzado por su mirada George aflojo los puños y vio algo que hacía mucho no veía. La mirada de Albert tenía la misma determinación que había visto en ellos hacia un año, sentía que había algo en ellos que la tenia que averiguar de inmediato a que se debían.

(George) (Sentándose) conozco esa mirada William!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) acaso hay algo que aun no nos digas Albert?

(Albert) (Pensativo) no hay nada decir! Al menos no por ahora!

(Amín) (Recostándose) Najda era como mi hija Albert y desde que te casaste con ella te considero como mi hijo también! No deberías mentirle a tu padre!

(George) (Levantándose) sea lo que sea que tienes en mente William, solo te pido que recuerdes que puedes contar conmigo!

(Albert) (Serio) gracias George, ahora me gustaría volver a trabajar! (pensativo) y por favor, espero que me permitas ser tu padrino cuando te cases con Latifa en una semana como lo tenían planeado!

(Amín) (Levantándose) Albert tiene razón hijo, debemos terminar todos los tramites paraqué Latifa y tu puedan casarse en una semana o Najda estará muy molesta cuando vuelva! (con las lagrimas a punto de salir) se que Najda así lo querría!

(George) (Levantándose) William!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no olvidare tu ofrecimiento tío George!

Albert observo como los dos salían de su oficina mientras el de pie junto a la ventana apretaba el camafeo que colgaba de su cuello escondido bajo la camisa. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que tenia para continuar sin ella, a pesar de todo no estaba dispuesto a admitir en su cabeza un solo pensamiento de su esposa muerta, ella seguiría viva mientras él lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía un enorme deseo de volver al desierto, quería caminar por aquella arena caliente y dejarse llevar a donde el corazón se lo pidiera, pero aun no podía. Primero debía hacer muchas cosas antes de tomar esa determinación. En casa de los Lancaster, Eliza apenas despertaba, aun estaba en la cama de Philip pero estaba sola, al buscar con la mirada pudo verlo de pie junto a la ventana envuelto en su bata observándola en silencio.

(Eliza) (Cubriéndose con la sabana) no te sentí levantarte!

(Philip) (Serio) porque me detuviste anoche?

(Eliza) (Levantándose para vestirse) porque no quiero que mueras; menos de esa manera!

(Philip) (Negando) ya no tengo nada porque vivir Toda mi vida no ha sido más que fiesta en donde he hecho lo que se me ha dado en gana y lo único que conseguí con eso fue la muerte de la mujer que amaba!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) hemos tenido una vida muy similar! Yo lo he tenido todo en las manos y lo he dejado escapar! Tuve el amor y no supe reconocerlo en su momento! Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperarlo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) al menos tienes a tu familia! (viéndola a los ojos) deberías ir a buscarlos, estoy seguro que ellos están esperándote!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) y si ellos no quieren recibirme? He hecho tantas cosas estúpidas contra ellos que siento vergüenzas de verlos!

(Philip) (Sentándose junto a ella) por lo menos deberías intentarlo! (serio) aléjate de Vanessa, no sigas permitiendo que ella te utilice como excusa para acercarse a tu familia!

(Eliza) (Asombrada) ella he estado visitándolos?

(Philip) (asintiendo) con la excusa de ayudarte se que ha estado frecuentando de nuevo la mansión Andley, quiere ganar terreno con la señora Elroy nuevamente y ahora que sabe lo que paso con Alyson estoy seguro que intentara acercarse a William!

Eliza estaba pensativa cuando la puerta de Philip se abrió sin previo aviso, Vanessa entro sonriente llevando una bandeja de fruta en la mano y sonriendo divertida al ver a los dos sentados en la orilla de la cama. Dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa se sentó junto a la ventana mientras ellos la veían sorprendidos.

(Vanessa) (Divertida) sabia que aun te encontraría aquí querida!

(Philip) (Levantándose para ir a bañarse) y yo veo que aun tienes esa sonrisa idiota en la cara!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) pero que malagradecido amaneciste hoy hermanito! Y yo amablemente trayéndoles el desayuno y tú recibiéndome así!

(Eliza) (Comiendo un poco de fruta) veo que aun sigues contenta!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por supuesto querida, hoy siento que la vida está hecha solo para mí! Estoy tan feliz que vengo a invitarte a salir esta noche querida! (viendo a Philip) también a ti vengo a invítate para ver si así te quito esa cara de tristeza!

(Philip) (Serio) y a donde se supone que quieres ir a divertirte?

(Vanessa) al teatro! Esta noche inauguran en nuevo y majestuoso teatro Grandchester Hathaway!

(Philip) (Cruzando los brazos) y para que quieres ir? A ti nunca te ha gustado el teatro! Además no creo que los Andley asistan después de lo que ha pasado con Alyson!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) lo sé pero sé que a Eliza le gusta como actúa el marido de Candy y como él es el dueño seguramente estará allí! Además, es una perfecta oportunidad para que Eliza vea a su familia!

(Eliza) (Seria) pero no creo que ellos vayan al teatro ahora que han recibido la noticia de la esposa del tío William!

(Vanessa) (Negando) te equivocas querida, hace una semana me puse de acuerdo con tus padres para vernos esta noche en el teatro! Ellos esperan que tú vayas conmigo querida!

(Eliza) (Incrédula) estás segura?

(Vanessa) tan segura como para que vayamos a comprar vestidos de gala para lucir esta noche querida! Será mejor que vayas por tu bolso a la biblioteca y me lleves en tu auto a las tiendas!

Emocionada Eliza salió de prisa de la habitación de Philip a buscar su bolso mientras Vanessa la veía mientras sonreía burlona al verla tan emocionada, estaba a punto de salir detrás de ella cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de la mano de Philip en el brazo.

(Philip) (Serio) realmente la familia de ella estará en el teatro?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por supuesto que estarán! En este momento lo que más me conviene es quedar bien con la familia de Eliza! (seria) esta vez no voy a perder la oportunidad de mostrarme comprensiva y preocupada ante la vieja Elroy y su sobrino! Voy a convertirme en el paño de lágrimas de William y voy a hacer que se enamore de mí y se olvide de que la estúpida de Alyson existió!

(Philip) (Sonriendo burlón) tu nunca podrás lograr que el la olvide! Ella era una mujer única!

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso está por verse! Espero que esta noche acompañes a tu fierecilla a su emotivo reencuentro con sus papas! (saliendo) te veré mas tarde querido!

Philip vio como Vanessa salía de su habitación, parecía realmente determinada a reconquistar la voluntad de la familia Andley utilizando a Eliza en sus planes y el no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le jugara una mala pasada esa noche, no si él podía evitarlo. Albert llego a la mansión antes de las siete, la tía esperaba verlo para saber cómo estaba pues no había podido verlo en todo el día. Terry se encontraba en el salón cuando lo vio entrar llevando una caja en la mano, sin decir nada solamente les sonrió antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, la tía no pudo hacer más que seguirlo esperando poder hablarle. Después de tocar a la puerta sin obtener respuesta la ti decidió entrar, escucho la ducha encendida y pacientemente espero a que el saliera. En la habitación de Candy, Terry la veía con el traje que Albert le había enviado esa tarde y como Candy terminaba de arreglarle el cabello a la pequeña Candy Ann quien emocionada acariciaba los lacitos de colores que colgaban de la cintura mientras les contaba que ella había cuidado a Albert la noche anterior.

(Candy) (Preocupada) que estará pasando con Albert?

(Terry) (Serio) no lo sé aun pecosa, pero esta comportándose muy extraño!

(Candy) (Viéndolo) pareciera como si nada de lo que paso en Fez hubiera ocurrido! Pero sé que en el fondo Albert está sufriendo por ella!

(Terry) (Viéndola) creo que Albert está planeando algo pero aun no logro imaginar que sea!

(Candy) (Preocupada) tú crees?

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) es lo que yo estaría haciendo en este momento!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) venganza? Albert está pensando vengarse?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) si yo fuera él, lo haría! (suspirando) pero siendo Albert como es no estoy completamente seguro!

(Candy Ann) (Emocionada) yo voy a da fieta?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) si pequeña, tu iras con nosotros a la fiesta!

(Candy Ann) yupiii yo voy, y voy!

(Terry) (Cargándola) déjame verte pecosita! Estas muy linda esta noche!

(Candy) (Dando vuelta) y que me dices de mi?

(Terry) (Besándola) te ves sumamente hermosa!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) y yo? Y mi besho?

(Terry) (Riendo) ven acá pecosita! (llenándola de besos) eres una traviesa y coqueta como tu tía Candy!

(Candy Ann) one ta albetito?

(Candy) (Riendo) vamos a esperarlo abajo!

Candy salió de la habitación de la mano de la pequeña mientras Terry en el pasillo se quedaba observando la puerta de Albert, Tom salió de su habitación en ese momento con un ramo de flores en la mano, esa noche había invitado a Flamy a la inauguración y ya que Albert le había dicho que el llevaría a la pequeña con él, debía apresurarse a ir por Flamy a la clínica. En la habitación Albert apenas salía del baño terminando de ponerse la corbata del smoking que usaría esa noche para la fiesta del teatro, su rostro era serio y no se había dado cuenta que la tía lo observaba sentada junto a la ventada, ella lo vio cuando se acerco a la mesa de noche y tomo el camafeo para colgárselo de nuevo al cuello y esconderlo bajo la camisa, por un momento cerró los ojos mientras lo presionaba contra su pecho cerrando los ojos.

(Elroy) (Sorprendiéndolo) te duele verdad hijo?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no la había visto tía!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) estaba esperándote! Estoy confundida William! Que es lo que estás haciendo? Porque no trajiste a Alyson a casa? Y porque estas actuando como lo haces?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) todo tiene una explicación tía! Pero en este momento no sé como dársela!

(Elroy) (Seria) no sabes o no quieres explicarme?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) por favor tía, solo deme unos días y le prometo que conversaremos usted y yo!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) cuenta conmigo hijo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) vendrá a la inauguración con nosotros?

(Elroy) (Seria) tal vez tú te sientas con fuerza para ir hijo, pero realmente yo no puedo decir lo mismo! Aunque no lo creas me siento un poco culpable de que ella se haya ido de casa!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no piense en eso tía! Todos tuvimos parte de culpa de lo que sucedió! Alyson y yo debimos hacer las cosas correctamente desde el principio!

(Elroy) (Seria) Vanessa Lancaster ha estado visitándome desde lo que sucedió en el juicio con Eliza y sus padres!

(Albert) (Resoplando) que sucedió en ese juicio tía?

(Elroy) (Seria) todo quedo al descubierto! Eliza ya sabe que no es una Andley!

(Albert) han vuelto a verla?

(Elroy) (Negando) se supone que Vanessa esta ayudándole a acercarse de nuevo a nosotros pero hay algo en su actitud que no termina de convencerme! (preocupada) ella se entero de todo hijo!

(Albert) (Serio) de que se entero?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) ella estaba aquí el día que Archie nos dio la noticia de lo que había sucedido con Alyson!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe tía! Si lo sabe no importa, tarde o temprano se enteraría!

Albert tomo la caja que había llevado y la coloco bajo la cama, después de despedirse de la tía salió al pasillo para encontrarse de frente con Terry quien seguía esperándolo. Por un momento los dos se vieron a los ojos sin decir nada, parecía como si los dos conversaran con la mirada sin necesitar palabras, de pronto Terry simplemente sonrió mientras Albert se acerco a él y después de darse un apretón de manos los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia donde las dos pecosas los esperaban. El teatro estaba adornado elegantemente, la prensa y algunas celebridades amigos de Terry estaban reunidas en el lugar cuando Terry entro del brazo de Candy quien lucía un elegante vestido de color azul zafiro, con los hombros ligeramente descubiertos y guantes largos caminaba elegantemente junto a Terry mientras Albert entraba de la mano de la pequeña princesa que vestía de azul celeste y con la manita enguantada saludaba feliz a todos mientras la fotografiaban de la mano de Albert quien sonreía discretamente ante la prensa. Annie y Archie habían llegado hacia algunos momentos y al ver la entrada de Albert de la mano de Candy Ann simplemente no lo podían creer. El rubio parecía sereno y con mucha elegancia caminaba hacia ellos mientras sonreía levemente. Los Leegan se acercaron lentamente a ellos cuando vieron a Albert, estaban confundidos pues la tía les había comunicado lo que había sucedido con su esposa, Sarah se acerco del brazo de Max seguido por Niel y Tania, después de saludarlos todos entraron a sus balcones mientras Terry iniciaba la presentación en el escenario. Candy lo veía emocionada al ver como los ojos de su esposo tenían aquel brillo que antes le había visto en la escuela, su voz parecía llena de un temblor que denotaba la emoción que sentía al estar de pie en el escenario frente a todo el público, las luces, los telones, la música, todo eso lo emocionaba enormemente y después de dar la bienvenida las luces se apagaron. En un balcón frente al que ocupaban Albert y su familia se encontraban Vanessa, Philip y Eliza. Aun no podían creer que el rubio estuviera en aquella presentación, a lo lejos podían decir que todo lo que Archie le había dicho a Vanessa no era más que mentiras, la vista del rubio clavada en el escenario disfrutando de la obra tenia inquieta a Vanessa mientras Philip comenzaba a dudar de lo que su hermana le había dicho al darle la noticia de la muerte de Alyson. Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que llego la hora del receso, Albert se levanto para salir a tomar un poco de aire, al llegar sabía que no sería fácil mantener la misma pose todo el tiempo, Alyson había ayudado a Terry y a Robert a escoger parte de la escenografía que estaban usando y realmente podía sentir su presencia en aquel lugar, todo había resultado ser más difícil de lo que esperaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tenía que estar allí esa noche. Archie y Annie había salido del balcón en busca de un lugar donde ella pudiera refrescarse sin encontrarse con la prensa que estaba atenta para entrevistar a Terry o algún miembro de la familia. Candy se había quedado a solas con la pequeña Candy Ann quien estaba un poco adormitada por lo aburrida que le parecía la obra. Albert comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que de pronto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) buenas noches William!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo antes de darse la vuelta) buenas noches Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no pensé encontrarte aquí esta noche!

(Albert) (Serio) es una noche muy importante para Terry y Candy y no podía dejar de acompañarlos!

Ante la sorpresa de Albert solo pudo ver como Vanessa se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras sollozaba de una forma que de pronto lo tomo por sorpresa.

(Vanessa) (Sollozando) lamento mucho la muerte de Alyson! Yo nunca quise que ella muriera!

(Albert) (Sintiendo que el estomago le daba un vuelco) agradezco tu simpatía Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Lloriqueando) nunca pensé que la muerte de mi hermana llegara a dolerme tanto William, no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que tú debes estar sufriendo en este momento!

Vanessa seguía haciendo su teatro nerviosa al no escuchar ningún contestación por parte de Albert, todo había tenido que planearlo apresuradamente al verlo allí esa noche pero al parecer nada de lo que le dijera lograría conmoverlo, estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando ante su sorpresa sintió como Albert la rodeaba con sus brazos y hundía el rostro en su cabello. Albert la apretó contra él mientras respiraba profundo sintiendo el aroma del perfume dulzón que utilizaba Vanessa esa noche. Por largo rato los dos permanecieron en silencio abrazados, Vanessa no podía más que maldecirse a si misma por no haber llamado la atención de la prensa para que los tomaran en aquella posición, al sentir la respiración del rubio chocando contra la piel desnuda de su hombro no pudo más que estremecerse y apretarse mas a el mientras el aun la sostenía abrazados. Archie y Annie venían de regreso cuando vieron aquella escena que los dejo completamente confundidos, no podían creer que Albert estuviera en aquella posición con esa mujer, es que acaso la muerte de Alyson lo había trastornado por completo? Archie no podía dar crédito a todo y al ver el rostro de Annie ves aquella escena con asco decidió que no podían permanecer allí ni un momento más. Sin decir nada la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al salón principal, ninguno de los dos quería volver a donde Candy los esperaba por que se sentían realmente indignados por todo aquello. Terry había ido a buscarlos antes de que la obra continuara pero al verlos caminar hacia el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta decidió subir a ver qué había sucedido, al llegar arriba se topo con la misma escena que ellos habían visto, por un momento tubo el impulso de ir a sorprenderlos cuando de pronto al acercarse vio la mirada de Albert clavada en la alfombra con un brillo de odio en ellos que lo hiso detenerse de inmediato, Albert levanto la mirada sin cambiar de posición mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro hombro de Vanessa y el otro brazo la sostenía apresada de la cintura pegándola cada vez más a él. Terry comprendió muchas cosas en ese momento, el silbido de aviso de que la obra continuaría lo saco de sus pensamientos y de inmediato retrocedía para bajar al escenario de nuevo. Albert soltó a Vanessa mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lagrimas, Vanessa casi había estado a punto de caer al suelo al sentir que él la había soltado, su cuerpo vibraba por la cercanía que había tenido con el de Albert, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido tan palpable y al escuchar la voz de Albert pudo salir al fin de estado que la había dejado.

(Albert) (Con voz sedosa) te agradezco mucho tus palabras Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Respirando profundo) te agradezco que no me hayas rechazado William! Realmente estoy muy conmovida con lo que ha sucedido!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) te suplico que por favor no me hables de eso! Es demasiado doloroso y no quiero pensar en ello!

(Vanessa) (Tomándolo del brazo) te comprendo William, pero quiero que sepas que para lo que sea que necesites, puedes contar conmigo! Sé que no he sido la mejor persona estos últimos meses pero realmente me gustaría que me permitieras ayudarte en lo que necesites!

(Albert) (Serio) supe que has estado ayudando a Eliza después de lo que sucedió en la corte!

(Vanessa) (Sonrió) ella es mi amiga y no podía verla sufrir!

Albert se mantuvo en silencio mientras Vanessa destilaba toda la sarta de mentiras y emociones de la que solo su mente retorcida era capaz. Descuidadamente Albert levanto la mano para quitar un pequeño mechos de cabello que le había caído sobre la frente y la dejo seguir hablando mientras él lo colocaba tras su oreja sin tomarle mucha importancia. Candy esperaba ansiosa la segunda llamada para que la obra siguiera su curso, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y ni Archie ni Albert habían vuelto con Annie, la pequeña Candy Ann había terminado de dormirse y al parecer Terry no había podido subir a verla como le había prometido. Tranquila suspiro mientras se acomodaba el vestido cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

(Susana) (Sentándose atrás de ella) disfrutando el espectáculo querida?

El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella, incrédula comenzó a darse la vuelta hasta toparse con los ojos de Susana clavados en ella mientras le sonreía de una forma maliciosa.

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Susana?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) veo que aun me recuerdas! (seria) me entere que al fin habías logrado atrapar a Terry! (viendo al escenario) por lo que veo lograste convencerlo de vivir aquí en chicago y lo animaste a poner este estúpido teatro!

(Candy) (Seria) no deberías estar aquí! No creo que a Terry le haga gracia verte en este momento!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) porque no? Acaso no recuerdas que él y yo tenemos una historia inconclusa aun?

(Candy) (Seria) no estarás pretendiendo acercarte a el de nuevo verdad? No te parece suficiente todo lo que nos has hecho pasar por tu culpa?

(Susana) (Acercándose) eso no es nada comparado con lo que vengo a hacer ahora Candy! No estoy dispuesta a permitir que tu y Terry sigan juntos por mucho tiempo!

(Albert) (Tomándola del brazo) y yo no pienso tolerar su presencia!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) quíteme las manos de encima!

(Albert) (Apretando mas el agarre) si vuelve a acercarse a mi hija Candy o a su esposo, le juro por mi vida que será la última vez que lo haga!

(Susana) (Temblorosa) suélteme! Si no me suelta voy a gritar!

(Albert) (Sacándola del brazo) grite todo lo que quiera y veremos a quien le creen los de la prensa, si a una actriz fracasada y escandalosa o al respetable hombre de negocios de la ciudad! (entregándosela a seguridad) la dama necesita que la lleven a su auto y se aseguren que no vuelva a entrar!

(Susana) (Intentando zafarse del guardia) tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí! Tengo una invitación!

(Terry) (Acercándose) que diablos hace esta mujer aquí?

(Albert) (Serio) ya se va!

(Susana) (Furiosa) no pueden hacerme esto! Terry diles que me suelten!

(Terry) (Serio) llévenla afuera y muéstrenle donde está su auto y si no trae (aventándole un billete al guardia) páguele un taxi!

(Susana) (Furiosa) esto me lo pagaran! Te vas a arrepentir Terry!

(Terry) (Viendo como los guardias se la llevaban) que sucedió?

(Albert) (Dándose la vuelta) la encontré molestando a Candy! Y decidí mostrarle la salida!

(Terry) (Deteniéndolo) cuando me dirás lo que planeas Albert?

(Albert) (Viéndolo con un brillo extraño en los ojos) todo a su debido tiempo Terry!

Terry estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la tercera llamada se dejo escuchar, la conversación debería esperar un poco mas y mientras Albert corría hacia donde Candy lo esperaba nerviosa, Terry regresaba al escenario para vigilar que todo saliera como lo habían preparado hacia tiempo. Candy vio como Albert entraba de nuevo y tomaba su lugar junto a ella mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Candy Ann para que durmiera tranquilamente. La mirada de Albert volvió a perderse en el escenario mientras la de Candy no podía apartarse del rostro del rubio quien le parecía un completo desconocido en ese momento.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 56: **Amor o Deseo**

**Yajaira **


	56. Chapter 56

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 56**

**Amor o Deseo**

La obra había terminado, los actores agradecían en el escenario mientras Terry en medio de ellos temblaba emocionado al ver el éxito y la audiencia que habían logrado reunir esa noche. Inconscientemente busco a Candy en la oscuridad y pudo verla aplaudiendo de pie mientras sus ojos parecían brilla por el reflejo de las luces en las lagrimas que derramaban sus verdes esmeraldas, junto a ella Albert aplaudía sonriente mientras la pequeña Candy Ann quien había despertado ante el estruendo de aplausos que se había desatado le lanzaba besos a Terry y lo saludaba con su manita. Después de la ovación que había sido bastante larga todos pasaron al salón principal en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de esa noche. Archie y Annie ya se encontraban allí, parecía que los dos estaban aun un poco molestos por lo que habían visto en el pasillo hacia más de una hora, Albert se acerco con la pequeña de la mano mientras Candy acompañaba a Terry recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de farándula. La pequeña Candy Ann había sacado a Archie casi a jalones para que bailara con ella y aunque la verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea no tardo en comenzar a reír mientras intentaba llevar el paso de la pequeña que saltaba de un lado a otro intentando bailar. Albert había tomado la mano de Annie y la había invitado a unirse a ellos y los cuatro parecían estarla pasando de lo mejor. La fiesta era todo un éxito, los ojos de Terry brillaban con una luz nueva, como si de pronto hubieran vuelto a la vida y Candy lo veía emocionada. La cena se había servido y todos conversaban de los más animados, Eliza del brazo de Philip veía de lejos como su familia la veía esperando que ella se acercara a saludarlos. Philip le apretó la mano mientras casi la jalaba hacia donde los Leegan estaban sentados esa noche. Vanessa había optado por quedarse atrás observando lo que sucedería, sentía que si ella la acompañaba no podría contener la risa burlona que sentía al ver la escena tan ridícula y no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia frente a William o su familia. En la pista Archie había cambiado de pareja con Albert y Albert veía como la pequeña saltaba de un lado a otro mientras reía feliz. Vanessa al ver la oportunidad fue acercándose lentamente sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad antes que todos los de la prensa terminaran de irse del evento y no podía permitir que se fueran sin una foto de ella abrazada al rubio bailando. Sonriendo se acerco a la pequeña Candy Ann, con la sonrisa más dulce y falsa que era capaz de hacer se agacho para hablarle de frente.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) hola pequeña, me permites bailar con William?

(Candy Ann) (Viéndola a los ojos) No! Abetito mío!

(Vanessa) (Conteniéndose) por favor pequeña solo una canción!

(Candy Ann) (Frunciendo el seño) No! Tu baida allá (señalando a otro invitado) con ete seños!

(Albert) (Riendo) vamos princesita, déjame bailar con la señorita! Solo será una canción lo prometo!

La pequeña cruzo los bracitos mientras veía como Vanessa tomaba de la mano a Albert y se lo llevaba a otro lado de la pista dejándola solita, Tom al verla la levanto en brazos para que bailara con el y con Flamy mientras la pequeña le sonreía divertida al verlos hacerle caritas graciosas. Candy a lo lejos pudo ver como Albert bailaba un poco separado de Vanessa mientras conversaban quien sabe de qué y de pronto sintió como si el estomago le diera un vuelco al ver esa escena, Terry disimuladamente volteo a ver a donde la pecosa tenía clavada la mirada y sin decir nada la tomo del brazo para invitarla a bailar con él. Después de un par de canciones todos estaban de vuelta en la mesa conversando mientras Candy y Archie no hacían más que verse a la cara mientras de reojo volteaban a ver hacia la venta que estaba más alejada de ellos donde Albert conversaba con Vanessa quien parecía no querer soltarlo. La pequeña Candy Ann balanceaba las piernitas sentada en su silla impaciente por qué Albert dejara a aquella mujer tan desagradable para jugar a bailar con ella. Tom la conocía demasiado bien como para quitarle la vista de encima pero Flamy de pronto al rozarle la mano con la suya hiso que Tom desviara la mirada hacia la enfermera que lo veía sonriente y mientras él se acercaba a ella para besarla en los labios, la pequeña Candy Ann salto de la silla y comenzó a acercarse a donde Albert parecía haber olvidado que había prometido estar con esa señora solo por una canción y ya habían pasado muchas. Decidida tomo la mano de Albert y le dio un jalón pero Albert no se había movido a pesar de que lo que le provocaba la conversación de Vanessa era salir corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labio vio a la pequeña que lo veía con el seño fruncido mientras intentaba darle otro jalón. Tom en la mesa de pronto había escuchado la risa contenida de Candy y los rostros expectantes de Annie, Archie y Terry quienes veían en una misma dirección, nervioso volteo a ver la silla de Candy Ann y al verla vacía no pudo más que ver en la misma dirección que todos veían para encontrar a su hija intentando jalar la mano de Albert. Instintivamente se tapo la cara con una mano mientras veía a través de los dedos esperando que lo peor no sucediera.

(Candy Ann) (Jalándolo) abetito, yo queo bailas!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) ahora voy princesita!

(Candy Ann) (Enojada) yo queo ahodita!

(Vanessa) (Agachándose para susurrarle) ahora no, no ves que estamos ocupados? Compórtate nena!

La pequeña vio como Vanessa se incorporaba para tomar del brazo a Albert con la intención de jalarlo lejos de ella, al ver que Vanessa seguía hablándole mientras intentaba alejarlo Candy Ann apretó las manitas y ante la mirada de espanto de Tom y el deleite de los demás de la mesa la pequeña agarro la falda de Vanessa y abriendo la boquita la mordió en la nalga izquierda mientras con las manitas se sostenía de la falda sin soltar el agarre de la mordida. Vanessa dio un grito descomunal al sentir la presión de los dientes de la pequeña mascándole la piel a través de la finísima tela del vestido de gala ceñido a la cadera; que ella llevaba esa noche. Albert se había sorprendido al escuchar el grito y sentir que Vanessa le liberaba el brazo de repente para comenzar a contorsionarse buscando la forma de soltarse de la pequeña que la estaba mordiendo. Albert casi había soltado la carcajada al ver a la pequeña prendida aun a la falda de Vanessa mientras esta daba vueltas y vueltas intentando quitarse a la pequeña de encima. Los flashes de las cámaras no se dejaron esperar mientras que Terry reía demasiado divertido para controlarse y los demás invitados también observaban la escena intentando ocultar la risa que aquello les provocaba. Tom comenzó a acercarse apresurado hasta que vio como Albert tomaba a Candy Ann en brazos y la desprendía de Vanessa quien al ver lo que había sucedido había escondido la cara y había salido furiosa de la fiesta sin despedirse del rubio. Albert vio con el rostro serio a la pequeña quien lo veía con el seño fruncido y sin decirle nada se zafaba de sus brazos y salía corriendo a los brazos de Tom quien la recibió enojado por lo que la pequeña había hecho pues no era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera. La fiesta término después de la media noche y Terry se había ofrecido a llevar a la pequeña de vuelta a la mansión para darle oportunidad a Tom de acompañar a la enfermera seño fruncido y besucona de vuelta a su casa. Albert había intentado tomar la manita de la pequeña pero al hacerlo Candy Ann había retirado la manita corriendo a tomar la mano de Candy y Terry para salir con ellos mientras Albert la veía sorprendido y a punto de reír ante el enojo de la pequeña. El auto de los Andley los esperaba afuera y durante todo el camino la pequeña acurrucada en los brazos de Candy veía para otro lado mientras Albert la veía con disimulo reprimiendo la sonrisa divertida que le provocaba toda la situación, al llegar a la mansión la pequeña subió las escaleras de la mano de Candy para que Albert no le hablara mientras este y Terry reían divertidos en la biblioteca recordando el grito descomunal que había lanzado Vanessa con la pequeña prendida del vestido mordiéndola.

(Terry) (Acomodándose en el sillón) la noche salió mejor de lo que esperábamos Robert y yo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo triste) me alegro por ti Terry! Realmente te mereces todo lo mejor amigo!

(Terry) (Acercándose) Albert, dime que es lo que estas planeando? Porque permitiste que Vanessa se acercara a ti esta noche?

(Albert) (Serio) solo me pareció amable que se acercara a mí para pedirme disculpas por su comportamiento todo este tiempo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Albert, tú y yo somos dos lobos y no podemos engañarnos uno al otro! A ti te agrado la presencia de Vanessa tanto como a mí me encanto ver a Susana esta noche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) aunque no lo creas Terry, la presencia de Vanessa no me incomoda! Además ella no hiso más que portarse agradable esta noche y creo que realmente yo lo necesitaba!

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) está bien Albert, si no quieres contarme tus planes está bien! Esperare a que quieras hacerlos!

(Albert) (Saliendo de la biblioteca) te digo que no tengo ningún plan Terry! (volteando a verlo) te veré mañana, que pases buena noche!

(Terry) (Asintiendo con la cabeza) claro que tienes un plan amigo, y realmente aun no logro descifrar cuales! (sonriendo) pero lo hare, no te preocupes!

Terry salió detrás de Albert quien subía las escaleras en ese momento, al llegar arriba lo vio caminar hasta la habitación de la pequeña Candy Ann y al verlo entrar decidió dejarlo por esa noche y entrar a conversar con Candy de lo que había pasado esa noche con la aparición de Susana. En la habitación de la pequeña Candy Ann, Albert se acerco hasta la cama pero la pequeña al verlo solo se había dado la vuelta pues aun estaba molesta con el por haberla dejado sola, después de varios intentos sin lograr que la pequeña le hablara Albert sonrió y decidió dejarla tranquila para contentarla al día siguiente, seguramente con el regalo que le tenía guardado sería suficiente. Archie y Annie habían llegado a su departamento aun comentando lo que había pasado esa noche, la verdad era que la actitud de Albert con Vanessa no terminaban de comprenderla, primero se habían sorprendido al verlo entrar al teatro de la mano de Candy Ann, el abrazo que habían visto en el pasillo y la forma en que lo habían visto bailar con la pequeña para después dedicarse a conversar con Vanessa, algo había que no podían comprender aun.

(Annie) (Quitándose el abrigo) comprendo que te hayas enojado flaquito, yo tampoco termino de comprender que es lo que le pasa a Albert!

(Archie) (Serio) es que no comprendo! No se supone que viene de marruecos, destrozado por la pérdida de su esposa y lo primero que hace es salir de fiesta? (resoplando) es que ese no es el mismo Albert de siempre!

(Annie) (Pensativa) y la forma en que tenia abrazada a esa mujer en el pasillo! Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Candy los hubiera visto?

(Archie) (Sirviéndose una copa) Albert es afortunado de que Violet, George y Gregory no hayan asistido esta noche!

(Annie) (Preocupada) como estará Violet?

(Archie) (Serio) imagino que no debe estar pasándola nada bien!

(Annie) (Cansada) mañana iré a verla! Quieres venir?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) claro, así podremos ver a Patty y a mi pequeño sobrino!

(Annie) (Caminando hacia la cama) sabes que es lo que más me gusto hoy?

(Archie) (Siguiéndola) la obra de teatro?

(Annie) (Negando) no, lo que me gusto mas; fue la mordida que Candy Ann le dio a Vanessa!

Archie comenzó a reír junto con Annie mientras recordaban como Vanessa había gritado al sentir aquel ataque tan repentino por parte de la pequeña. En su habitación Terry esperaba a que Candy se acomodara junto a él en la cama, aun seguía analizando los acontecimientos de esa noche intentando comprender que era lo que Albert pretendía y como había sido que Susana había conseguido la invitación con la que había logrado entrar esa noche al teatro. El había sido sumamente cuidadoso con el listado de invitados y no recordaba haber puesto a ninguno de los amigos de Susana en la lista. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notro que Candy se había acomodado junto a el hasta que ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) pensé que después de la gran inauguración estarías más relajado, pero aun veo que algo te molesta!

(Terry) (Acariciándole el rostro) que fue lo que Susana te dijo?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) nada importante! Ella solo quería molestarme pero no lo consiguió!

(Terry) (Serio) estás segura de que no te hizo daño de alguna forma?

(Candy) (Sonriéndole) no tuvo tiempo!

(Terry) (Confundido) a que te refieres?

(Candy) (Encogiendo los hombros) Albert apareció de la nada y en cuanto la vio el tomo del brazo y la saco! Nunca lo había visto así!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert se está comportando de una manera muy extraña pecosa!

(Candy) (Acurrucándose junto a el) debe ser por la pérdida de Alyson! La verdad es que me sorprendió que Albert decidiera ir esta noche a la fiesta! (recordando) aun que eso no me sorprendió tanto como verlo junto a Vanessa de lo más tranquilo!

(Terry) (Viéndola preocupada) bueno, no hablemos mas de eso! Cuando Albert decida hablar con nosotros nos enteraremos de lo que le está pasando! (sonriendo) ahora déjame ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo!

(Candy) (Cruzando los brazos) y que se supone que haga yo mientras tú ves a esa mujer?

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) esa mujer, eres tu mi linda pecosa! (viéndola sonreír) no sabes cuánto daría por estar de nuevo en casa del señor Amín!

(Candy) (Suspirando) sería un lugar estupendo para celebrar tu gran noche!

(Terry) (Suspirando) no se qué fue lo que paso esa noche pecosa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que vivimos allí!

(Candy) (Abrazándose a el) fue como si la habitación estuviera llena de una especia de magia verdad?

(Terry) (Besándola) lo único mágico allí era que tu estaba presente, pecosa hermosa!

(Candy) (Suspirando) cuando vas a dejar de decirme pecosa?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) cuando dejen de gustarme tus pecas!

(Candy) (Riendo) Terry, toca aquí! (colocando la mano de él en su vientre) se está moviendo!

(Terry) (Atento) estás segura?

(Candy) (Presionando la mano de él contra su vientre) espera un momento! (sintiendo algo leve) lo sientes?

(Terry) (Sonriendo emocionado) creo que sí! Creo que pude sentirlo!

(Candy) (Besándolo) es tu hijo mi amor!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) nuestro, pecosa! Nuestro hijo!

(Candy) (Acomodándose en sus brazos) nuestro! Solo nuestro!

Terry sonrió al ver como Candy comenzaba a quedarse dormida, en su estado el cansancio no era extraño y al verla así, no pudo más que abrazarla y apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche para poder dormir, aun abrazados los dos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. En su habitación, Albert había intentado dormir pero hasta ese momento no lo había logrado. Había caminado de una esquina a otra por toda la habitación y aun no había logrado dormir. Se había dado una ducha pues no podía dejar de sentir encima el aroma dulzón de la loción de Vanessa. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber estado abrazándola y haber permitido que ella lo acaparara en la fiesta. Se sentía más solo que nunca y mientras veía fijamente el camafeo que sostenía en la mano había dejado escapar una lágrima.

(Albert) (Apretando el camafeo en la mano) realmente te has ido? No sabes cuanta falta me haces mi amor! (cerrando los ojos) cuanto desearía que esto fuera solo otra pesadilla y que al despertar tu estuvieras junto a mí para abrazarte y besarte hasta comprobar que realmente estas a mi lado! (viendo hacia la ventana) porque no pudimos ser felices por siempre mi amor? (cerrando los ojos) tu recuerdo es lo único que me queda! Hasta siempre amor mío!

Albert se alejo de la ventana y saco el Ipod de Alyson que Mohamed le había entregado. Después de buscar una melodía lo coloco sobre la mesa de noche y se recostó para intentar dormir con el ritmo de aquella melodía tan especial para él. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a soñar una vez más, estaba profundamente dormido caminando por los pasillos de la clínica de Alyson, todo le parecía tan familiar que por un momento sintió que la piel se le erizaba al recordar de que se trataba aquel sueño, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora al ver el final del pasillo, sabía que si seguía caminando hasta allí la podría ver de nuevo, aquella visión de Alyson arrastrándose por la alfombra lo sacudió de nuevo, no quería verla, al menos no así. Intento detener sus pasos pero parecía que sus piernas ya conocían el camino y no le permitían detenerse. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando de pronto algo lo golpeo en la cara despertándolo. Al ver de qué se trataba pudo comprobar que se trataba de la muñeca de trapo de Candy Ann quien en ese momento asomaba la cabeza sujetando con sus manitas el grueso edredón de la cama de Albert. Al ver que la pequeña lo había salvado de aquella pesadilla Albert sonrió. Por un momento dudo en ayudarla o hacerla creer que estaba dormido pero al ver que la pequeña no lograba avanzar en su intento de subir a la cama decidió tomarla de la mano y ayudarla.

(Albert) (Ayudándole) que haces aquí pequeña? Pensé que seguías enojada conmigo?

(Candy Ann) (Con los ojitos rojos) tu no quiede a mi e tu cama?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) claro que si pequeña, si no quien me cuida?

(Candy Ann) (Señalándole el labio) tu tiene sangita ena boca!

(Albert) (Limpiándose el labio) sangre? Pero con que me pegaste pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Abrazando su muñeca vieja) yo no jui, jue muñequita!

(Albert) (Revisándola) pero que es lo que tienes dentro de tu muñeca? (sacando un celular) que es esto?

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo puchero) eto mío, yo pontre debajo de sillón!

(Albert) (Encendiéndolo) como que lo encontraste?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) si, yo pontre ayer! Yo taba fugando sodita y lo pontre!

(Albert) (Revisándolo) esto es de Vanessa!

(Candy Ann) (Con carita de asco) Vanessa? Fuchi, yo no quedo eto! Tu guadalo yo no quedo!

(Albert) (Riendo) no te preocupes yo se lo devolveré!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazando su muñeca) yo no guta ella! Ella mala!

(Albert) no pongas esa carita pequeña, mejor baja de la cama y saca la caja que está abajo!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) caja pada mi?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) es un pequeño regalo para ti! Por cuidarme!

La pequeña bajo de la cama de un salto y saco la caja que Albert había puesto debajo, al abrirla sentadita en la alfombra los ojitos de la pequeña brillaron al descubrir una hermosa muñeca nueva muy parecida a ella. Albert la veía saltar emocionada mientras de pronto recordó el bebe que Alyson esperaba y al que nunca podría conocer. Las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos pero la pequeña de pronto lo había abrazado agradeciendo su nueva muñeca y después de un rato la veía dormir abrazando sus dos muñecas. Albert se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido y tomo el celular de Vanessa para bajar a la biblioteca. En la mansión de los Lancaster Philip muerto de risa veía como Vanessa en piyama y un bolso de hielo en la mano intentaba quitar un poco el dolor de la mordida que la pequeña le había dado en la fiesta.

(Vanessa) (Lanzándole el hielo) de que ríes estúpido!

(Philip) (Riendo) oye, yo qué culpa tengo de que te hayas comportado grosera con la pequeña y que ella te haya dado tu merecido?

(Vanessa) (Quitándole de nuevo la bolsa de hielo) mocosa entrometida! Te juro que estuve a punto de golpearla para que me dejara en paz con William!

(Philip) (Levantándose) me di cuenta que no te le despegaste en toda la fiesta! Pensé que después de lo que le hicimos a Alyson el no querría acercarse a nosotros de nuevo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) querrás decir, después de lo que tú le hiciste a la estúpida esa! Que yo recuerde, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! Además después de que me acerque a él para decirle cuanto lamentaba la perdida de mi hermana y lo mucho que me duele su muerte pues creo que el quedo conmovido por mi grandiosa actuación!

(Philip) (Serio) realmente eres un monstruo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por que? Por aventarme a los brazos de Albert en la primera oportunidad que tuve? O lo dices por qué no lamento para nada que la estúpida esa se muriera?

(Philip) (Serio) lo digo porque eso es lo que eres! (sonriendo burlón) estabas tan entretenida con tu jueguito de conquista que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que paso con Eliza!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por cierto, como le fue a mi querida amiga? Acaso no te quedaste con ella dándole tu apoyo incondicional para acercarse a sus papitos?

(Philip) (Serio) claro que me quede con ella y si tu hubieras puesto un poco de atención te hubieras dado cuenta que nunca logramos llegar a la mesa de los Leegan, porque Eliza entro en pánico y salió corriendo del salón! Por suerte la pude alcanzar para llevarla a su casa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) claro, por eso fue que tuve que volver en taxi a casa porque tú me dejaste plantada en el salón!

(Philip) (Burlón) pensé que lograrías que tu adorado William te trajera a casa! Además no sé por qué aun no has ido a recoger tu auto a la mansión Andley!

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) estaba esperando una buena oportunidad para ir por él y ahora que William ha vuelto y además es viudo, tengo una grandiosa excusa para acercarme mañana mismo a recogerlo!

(Henry)(Entrando) a donde iras mañana?

(Vanessa) hola papa, no te veía desde hace un par de días cuando te di la noticia de Alyson!

(Henry) (Serio) a donde iras?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) a casa de los Andley! William ha vuelto y esta noche nos encontramos en la fiesta del teatro! (maliciosa) tu querida Violet también volvió! Podrías aprovechar que ahora esta desconsolada por la pérdida de su hijita para acercarte a ella!

(Philip) (Serio) papa no es como tu Vanessa, el no se acercara a Violet para aprovecharse de su dolor!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) y porque no

(Philip) (Serio) lo harás?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) como tu hermana dijo, en este momento puedo aprovechar que Violet está frágil por la pérdida de su hija y seguramente necesitara que alguien la consuele y le de todo el apoyo que ella necesita para superar su tragedia!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) pero tú no la quieres!

(Henry) (Encogiendo los hombros) y qué? Tampoco la quería cuando el padre de Alyson murió, pero aproveche para enamorarla y quedarme con lo que le correspondía del negocio que teníamos mi amigo y yo! Ahora que Alyson ya no está seguramente Violet necesitara ayuda para manejar los bienes que su hija le dejo y yo puedo hacerlo!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) yo creí que te acercabas a ella porqueta habías dado cuenta que realmente la amabas! Ella es la madre de Gregory, tu hijo!

(Henry) (Serio) Gregory fue solamente el objeto que utilice para amarrar a Violet a mí! Un hijo era la única forma de que ella estuviera ocupada mientras yo me ocupaba de los bienes de mi difunto amigo!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por favor Philip, no pongas esa cara! Pareciera como que estas a punto de desmayarte!

(Philip) (Suspirando) es que, los escucho a los dos y no puedo creerlo! Realmente me tienen sorprendido!

Vanessa estaba a punto de responderle cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin mucho entusiasmo lo levanto para ver de quien se trataba y al ver el numero no pudo más que sonreír. Mientras ella contestaba Philip salió del salón para salir de nuevo de la casa, no se sentía con ánimo de seguir escuchando las barbaridades de su padre y de su hermana y seguramente en su departamento podría pasar una noche tranquila. Henry vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija y se acomodo en el sillón para esperar a que ella terminara de hablar.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) William! Que sorpresa!

(Albert) (Jugando con el celular) acabo de encontrar algo en el salón de la mansión y creí prudente llamarte, espero no haberte despertado!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) estaba a punto de dormir pero me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado!

(Albert) (Tomando un sorbo de whisky) tengo tu celular en la mano!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ya veo que no solo tendré que ir por mi auto mañana! No sabes lo aliviada que me siento de saber que mi celular esta en lugar seguro!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me agrado mucho verte esta noche! No te imaginas lo bien que me hicieron tus palabras ahora que Alyson se ha ido!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no podía dejar de decirte lo mucho que lamento la perdida de mi hermana, a pesar de que no éramos muy unidas realmente su muerte me afecto profundamente!

(Albert) (Suspirando) lo sé, la tía Elroy me conto lo mal que te pusiste cuando te enteraste!

(Vanessa) (Triste) no puedo ni imaginar lo mal que debes sentirte y lo solo que debes estar en estos momentos! (atreviéndose) si tan solo me permitieras compartir esta terrible pena contigo William!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) y porque no

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) que?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te parecería un atrevimiento si te pido que cenes conmigo mañana? Me gustaría poder hablar con alguien de lo que siento y no quiero que sea nadie de mi familia!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por supuesto William! En lo que pueda ayudarte con gusto lo hare!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces mañana mismo te envió tu auto y tu celular y paso por ti a las ocho, te parece?

(Vanessa) (Seria) a dónde iremos?

(Albert) (Suspirando) a un lugar tranquilo donde pueda relajarme y dejar de pensar por un momento en lo triste que estoy!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) estaré esperándote!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que duermas bien Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Feliz) lo hare! Hasta mañana!

(Albert) (Colgando el teléfono) hasta mañana, querida!

Albert tomo su copa y la termino de un solo trago, aquella llamada le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca pero no estaba dispuesto a retroceder ni un solo pasó. Por un momento reviso los teléfonos que Vanessa tenía en su celular y después de decidirlo copio la memoria completa en su computador. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando al fin había logrado conciliar el sueño junto a la pequeña que atravesada en la cama dormía profundamente. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Gregory y Lili entraban a la cocina donde George sentado frente a un vaso de leche lo observaba con la mirada triste.

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) buenos días tío George! Pensé que aun estarías dormido!

(George) (Serio) buenos días? Ya amaneció?

(Lili) (asombrada) acaso usted paso aquí toda la noche?

(George) (Suspirando) anoche vine a calentar un vaso de leche y termine sirviendo dos! Uno para mí y otro para…

(Gregory) (Suspirando) para Alyson?

(George) (Asintiendo) siempre lo hice, aun cuando ella se había ido a vivir con William, yo siempre sirvo dos vasos!

(Gregory) (Tomando el vaso) pero ella nunca mas volverá a tomarlo contigo tío! Ella ya no está con nosotros!

(Lili) (quitándole el vaso) por favor, no pueden seguir así! Violet necesita que ustedes le den fuerzas para levantarse de la depresión en la que esta y con sus actitudes no van a lograrlo!

(David) (Entrando) Lili tiene razón! Violet está cada vez más triste desde que volvieron de marruecos!

(George) (Serio) como paso la noche?

(David) (Serio) no muy bien! Te agradezco que me hayas llamado George, anoche cuando vine ella estaba muy deprimida y me costó convencerla de que descansara!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) muchas gracias por acompañarla David, ninguno de nosotros logro siquiera hacerla comer hasta que tu llegaste!

(David) (Suspirando) me gustaría mucho poder llevármela de viaje unos días! Para que se anime un poco!

(Gregory) (Celoso) de viaje? Solos?

(George) (Serio) me parece una buena idea!

(Lili) (abrazando a Gregory) eso le haría muy bien a Violet!

(Gregory) (Serio) es que yo no…

Gregory no sabía que decir, la idea de su madre pasando la noche con David le había costado asimilarla la noche anterior pero un viaje a solas no terminaba de gustarle. Estaba a punto de dar todos sus motivos para no dejarlos a solas cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucho, Latifa corrió a abrir pues había salido de su habitación con Amín y no querían que el timbre despertara a Violet. Al abrir Latifa se encontró de frente con Henry quien llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos.

(Latifa) (Seria) ha, es usted! Que desea?

(Henry) (Casi empujándola) vengo a ver a mi esposa!

(Latifa) (Seria) que yo sepa en esta casa no vive ninguna esposa suya, asique por favor de la vuelta y salga porque estas una casa decente

(Amín) (Sorprendido) Latifa, La!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) pero baba, este hombre viene buscando a su esposa y aquí no tiene nada que buscar!

(Henry) (Viendo a Amín) buenos días señor Hallef, vengo a ver como sigue mi esposa!

(David) (Saliendo de la cocina) tú no tienes nada que buscar aquí!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) que demonios haces tú aquí?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) el señor vino a cuidar a su prometida anoche!

(Amín) (Jalándola) Latifa, ven conmigo a la cocina!

(Latifa) (Seria) pero baba!

(Henry) (Serio) como que viniste anoche? Acaso quieres decir que pasaste la noche aquí?

(David) (Serio) creo que eso no es asunto tuyo!

(Gregory) (Saliendo con los demás a la sala) que haces aquí papa?

(Henry) (Tragándose la rabia) vengo a ver a tu madre! Supe lo que paso con Alyson y vengo a decirle cuanto lo lamento!

(Violet) (Acercándose) tú no lamentas nada! No entiendo que es lo que haces aquí Henry! No comprendo cómo tienes la osadía de presentarte en mi casa después de todo lo que ha pasado por culpa de tus hijos!

(Henry) (Serio) yo vine precisamente porque sé que más que nunca tú me necesitas mi amor!

(Violet) (Acercándose) mi amor? Mi amor, has dicho? Nunca he sentido tanto asco por una palabra como el asco que siento al escucharla salir de tus labios! (furiosa) nunca más quiero verte Henry, no quiero que me mires, ni que me hables y mucho menos que me visites! Te odio a ti y a tus dos hijos que no han sido más que una desgracia para mis hijos y para mí! (gritando descontrolada) te odio, vete, vete de una vez y déjame en paz a mí y a mi hijo!

(David) (Abrazándola) cálmate Violet, te hace daño ponerte así!

(Henry) (Furioso) suéltala David!

(Gregory) (Poniéndose en medio) ya escuchaste a mama! Vete papa! No tienes nada que buscar aquí!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) acaso me estas echando?

(George) (Acercándose) si él no lo hace, lo hago yo! (viéndolo a los ojos) retírese de mi casa y no vuelva nunca más o se las verá conmigo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) acaso me está amenazando?

(George) (Acercándose hasta casi topar su nariz con la de él) tómelo como mejor le parezca y prepárese por que no voy a descansar hasta comprobar los robos y desfalcos que le hiso a mi hermana y a mi sobrina durante todos estos años!

(Violet) (Acercándose) no George, deja que se vaya! Yo no quiero nada de que haya tocado este hombre! Nada de eso puede devolverme a mi hija!

(Gregory) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) vete papa, por favor vete y no vuelvas!

(Henry) (Tirando las flores al piso) está bien! Por ahora me retiro por que veo que aun están dolidos por la muerte de Alyson, pero volveré cuando estés más tranquila mi amor, no pienso renunciar a lo nuestro!

(George) (Abriendo la puerta) retírese de una vez por favor!

(Violet) (Abrazando a David) sácame de aquí! Aléjame de aquí por favor! No quiero volver a verlo!

(Gregory) (Viéndola tan mal) tal vez el viaje no sea tan mala idea después de todo!

(David) (Asintiendo) a donde quieres que te lleve mi amor? Solo dime a donde quieres ir y yo te llevare!

(Violet) (Suspirando) llévame a Escocia! Hay algo que aun debo hacer y tengo que hacerlo en persona!

(George) (Serio) el abuelo de Alyson! Lo había olvidado por completo!

(Violet) (Asintiendo) aun no sabe lo que ha pasado y creo que debo decírselo en persona

(Gregory) (Triste) no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que su única nieta a muerto!

(George) (Serio) no creo que sea prudente decirle nada aun!

(Violet) (Triste) para que esperar más? En cuanto más tarde en decirle será mucho peor para él! Alyson era la última descendiente de su familia y ahora no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasara con él cuando se entere que ella ya no está!

(George) (Serio) yo preferiría esperar a que Mohamed nos de alguna noticia!

(Gregory) (Serio) aun piensas que Alyson no es la mujer del pozo?

(George) (Bajando la mirada) es lo único que me queda por ahora! La esperanza de que no sea mi sobrina la que murió tan horriblemente en aquel pozo de arena!

(Lili) (sonriendo) amor, y por qué no llevamos a tu mama a mi casa en Londres? Seguro que allí podrá descansar unos días!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) te parece buena idea mama?

(Violet) (Asintiendo) nos iremos después de la boda de George y Latifa!

(Gregory) (Serio) aun piensas casarte en unos días tío?

(George) (Asintiendo) el día que Alyson escogió para nosotros! El señor Amín nos dio su bendición para casarnos ese día y así lo haremos!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) como si mi Alyson estuviera presente! Después podremos irnos de aquí por un tiempo!

(David) (Sonriendo) espero que no pienses dejarme aquí!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) no se qué haría sin ti David! Gracias por estar conmigo!

(Gregory) (Celoso) por supuesto que el señor juez también está invitado mama!

(Lili) (sonriendo) celoso!

En la mansión Andley, Albert veía como Candy se atragantaba con el desayuno mientras la tía hacia lo mismo después de escuchar la noticia que acababa de darles. Terry intentaba darle aire a Candy mientras ella tosía fuertemente después de haberse atragantado con el cereal.

(Elroy) (Tosiendo) acaso hablas en serio?

(Terry) (Serio) como broma creo que te has pasado esta vez Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) no es una broma Terry! Esta noche saldré a cenar con Vanessa Lancaster!

(Candy) (Apenas recuperándose ) pero es que acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que ella le hiso a Alyson?

(Albert) (Serio) Vanessa está muy arrepentida y realmente le ha afectado la noticia de la muerte de su hermana!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) no puedo creerlo!

(Albert) (Serio) y porque no Acaso no era usted la que decía que Vanessa y yo haríamos una buena pareja?

(Elroy) (Asustada) acaso estas pensando?

(Albert) (Serio) aun no me decido, pero creo que ella sería la mejor opción!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) pero Albert, tu no la amas! Además lo de Alyson esta tan reciente!

(Albert) (Serio) Alyson se fue por que ella así lo quiso!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) William!

(Candy) (Asustada) Albert, es que de verdad hablas en serio?

(Albert) (Levantándose) si se los dije es para que no se sorprendan cuando la vean por aquí más seguido! (dejando la servilleta sobre el plato) que tengan buen día!

(Terry) (Levantándose) ahora vuelvo pecosa!

Albert estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca sabiendo bien que Terry no tardaría en seguirlo, entro dejando la puerta abierta para que su amigo entrara con todas las preguntas que quisiera hacerle pues comprendía que todo aquello no solo haba sorprendido a las damas si no que también debía haber despertado la curiosidad de su astuto amigo. Tranquilo se sentó tras su escritorio hasta que vio como Terry entraba segundos después que él y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

(Terry) (Serio) ahora si Albert! Dime que tienes un plan porque eso de la cena, de que Vanessa es una buena opción y toda la sarta de estupideces que dijiste en la mesa no puedo creerlas!

(Albert) (Ofreciéndole asiento) tan difícil seria creer que puedo enamorarme de una mujer tan hermosa como ella?

(Terry) (Aguzando la mirada) si lo que deseas es que te conteste con la verdad no te gustara mi respuesta! Mejor dime qué diablos es lo que te sucede y cuáles son tus intenciones con esa mujer?

(Albert) (Serio) tan malo sería que quisiera seducirla?

(Terry) (Sorprendido) seducirla? (levantándose) por favor Albert si quieres desahogarte búscate una amante pero no ella!

(Albert) (Serio) yo no necesito una amante Terry! (viéndolo a los ojos) necesito una esposa!

(Terry) (Cayendo sentado de la impresión) una esposa? Acaso me estás diciendo que estas considerando la posibilidad de…

(Albert) (Serio) solo estoy pidiendo la ayuda y el apoyo de mi mejor amigo!

(Terry) (Aturdido) y en que se supone que yo puedo ayudarte? (sorprendido) no querrás que yo me apunte a seducirla también!

(Albert) (Serio) a mi futura esposa? Estás loco! Yo nunca te pediría eso!

(Terry) (Serio) muy bien, dejemos a un lado la parte esa de que ella y tú (haciendo señas) porque realmente amígame dan asco! Mejor dime en que quieres que te ayude?

(Albert) (Sacando un chip de memoria) necesito que nadie se entere de esto!

(Terry) (Viendo lo que el tenia en la mano) que es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

(Albert) (Serio) Alyson decía que tú eras muy astuto y veías cosas donde nadie más las veía! Quiero que hagas eso por mi! (viendo la cara de sorpresa del) quiero que me ayudes a ver lo que yo no he podido ver!

(Terry) (Tomando el chip) que se supone que es esto?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) un mundo de posibilidades!

Terry vio la sonrisa de Albert y no pudo más que preguntarse que había en ese chip que Albert le había entregado y que era lo que esperaba que el viera que él no hubiera encontrado ya. En las afueras de Fez, Mohamed conversaba con uno de los encargados de buscar el cuerpo que había caído en el pozo de arena, al parecer habían hecho algunas pruebas y estaban dispuestos a intentar buscar el cuerpo de la mujer que él había visto hundirse en aquel pozo. Después de conversar con las autoridades de los pasos que seguirían ahora corrió a su auto por el teléfono que George le había dejado para comunicarse con ellos y llamo al teléfono de la casa de George. Latifa había contestado la llamada y de inmediato había corrido a buscar a su baba paraqué hablara con el emocionado hombre. Amín converso con el largamente mientras Latifa y George lo escuchaban impacientes por saber que noticias tenia Mohamed.

(Amín) (Colgando el teléfono) buenas noticias!

(Latifa) (Tapándose la boca) no era ella? No era ella la del pozo?

(Amín) (Negando) no es de eso que quería hablarme hija! La buena noticia es que las autoridades creen que pueden sacar el cuerpo de ese pozo!

(George) (Serio) cuanto tiempo tardaran en sacarla y saber si se trata de ella?

(Amín) (serio) tardaran algunos días en sacar el cuerpo pero juzgando por la profundidad a la que pueda encontrarse y el calor que ha sufrido durante este tiempo, creen que tal vez no sea fácil identificarla sin un examen forense minucioso y eso solo lo pueden hacer en Casa Blanca! Eso es muy delicado y demasiado costoso pero le he pedido que lo haga en cuanto logren sacar el cuerpo!

(George) (Serio) en cuanto tiempo tendríamos el resultado?

(Amín) (Encogiendo los hombros) puede ser entre un par de meses o hasta seis meses si el cuerpo no está muy profundo!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) tanto tiempo?

(George) (Serio) no importa Latifa! Lo único que importa es que sepamos quien es realmente la mujer en el pozo!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) así es, por eso creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a marruecos después de la boda! Quiero estar presente en la excavación de ese pozo!

(Latifa) (Seria) crees poder reconocerla en cuanto la saquen?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) si Alah lo permite, espero que sí! Nada me gustaría más que estar allí y ver que no es Najda la que perdió la vida tragada por ese desierto que tanto amaba!

(George) (Serio) no creo que debamos decirle nada a William hasta estar seguros que han podido sacar el cuerpo!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) ni a William ni a Violet! No me gustaría darle falsas esperanzas ahora que esta tan angustiada por su pérdida!

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron que lo mejor por el momento seria guardar esa información entre ellos nada más. Esa noche mientras Terry en su oficina del teatro revisaba la información que Albert le había entregado, en la mansión de los Lancaster el auto de la familia Andley se detenía y Albert bajaba de la parte trasera vestido con el traje azul que tanto le gustaba a Alyson. Camino hasta la puerta y después de tocar el timbre espero a que le abrieran. Vanessa no tardo en abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada más profunda que había visto antes en los ojos de Albert quien levemente le sonreía mientras le tendía la mano para salir a cenar como lo habían acordado la noche anterior.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 57: **Boda y Recuerdos**

**Yajaira **


	57. Chapter 57

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 57**

**Boda y Recuerdos**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de leerlo gracias****.**

Terry paseaba la mirada una y otra vez en la pantalla de su computador repasando cada nombre, cada numero y cada apunte que había en aquel chip que Albert le había dado, había pasado toda la tarde en eso y no lograba ver nada fuera de lo común, después de recostarse en el respaldo de su silla y suspirar abrió los ojos lentamente, desesperado resoplo y alargo la mano para apagar el computador, sus ojos dieron una ultima mirada y de pronto algo le llamo la atención, rápidamente se reacomodo en la silla y abrió el registro marcado con aquella fecha de hacia unos años, había algo en eso que no entendía por que de pronto le había llamado la atención y al abrirlo se encontró con un archivo oculto que antes no había notado, dirigió el cursor hacia el para abrirlo y de pronto una pequeña pantalla se abrió, el archivo estaba protegido con clave, aquello de pronto hiso que una sonrisa se asomara a los labios del joven ingles; definitivamente había dado con lo que Albert necesitaba y estaba a solo un paso para descubrir de que se trataba. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió y comenzó a escribir todo lo que consideraba podía ser la clave que abriera aquel archivo, ahora podía comprender muy bien de donde había sacado Albert aquella información que le había dado. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no había notado que alguien había entrado a su oficina y se acercaba a él.

(Terry) (Apuntando una palabra) esta debe ser si no me equivoco!

(Susana) (Sonriendo coqueta) y tu nunca te equivocas verdad querido?

(Terry) (Levantando la mirada) que haces tú aquí? Quien te dejo pasar?

(Susana) (Fingiendo inocencia) acaso la puerta debía estar cerrada? Pero si yo solo la empuje y esta se abrió y decidí entrar a avisarte que alguien podría meterse al teatro sin avisar!

(Terry) (Tomando el teléfono) así es, parece que el guardia no se dio cuenta que una cualquiera (viéndola serio y aclarando) que una persona cualquiera, podía entrar sin aviso!

(Susana) (Sentándose frente a él) veo que a tu esposa no le importa que llegues tarde verdad?

(Terry) (Ignorándola) Lucas? Por favor venga a mi oficina!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) huy tanta seriedad querido! Tal vez deberías intentar relajarte, y yo puedo ayudarte si me lo permites!

(Terry) (Viendo al guardia en la puerta) por favor, acompañe a la señora a la puerta y no vuelva a dejar su puesto por que las mujeres como ella no saben respetar y se meten a ofrecer sus servicios cuando uno menos lo desea!

(Lucas) (Serio) pero señor, la señorita dijo que tenía una cita con usted y como usted sigue aquí a estas horas pensé que era porque la esperaba!

(Terry) (Serio) cuando yo tenga una cita yo le avisare! Ahora por favor asegúrese de que la dama salga del edificio y se quede afuera!

(Susana) (Seria) veo que no estás de buen humor! Tal vez te alegrarías más si me invitas a cenar para conversar de los viejos tiempos!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Lucas, asegúrate de que la dama no se pierda camino a la puerta!

(Susana) (Molesta) acaso no piensas responder a nada de lo que te diga? Antes por lo menos eras educado!

(Terry) (malicioso) perdona que no te atienda pero en este momento no me siento con la inspiración para decirte con palabras apropiadas lo que pienso de una de tu clase así que por favor ten la amabilidad de acompañar a Lucas antes que decida inspirarme y te diga todas las que te mereces!

(Susana) (Conteniéndose) que pases muy buena noche querido!

Terry la observo salir junto al guardia mientras apretaba la mandíbula por la furia que sentía de haberla visto esa noche. Respiro profundo y después cerro el computador para ir a casa donde Candy lo esperaba seguramente con la mente más relajada lograría comenzar a buscar la clave que le ayudara a abrir el archivo que había encontrado. Albert había llevado a Vanessa a cenar esa noche a un restaurante sumamente exclusivo, había pasado casi toda la noche hablándole de lo mucho que le había dolido descubrir la muerte de Alyson y cuanto extrañaba todos los detalles hermosos que ella solía tener con él, quería ver hasta qué punto Vanessa estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado, Vanessa lo escuchaba a punto de gritar encolerizada que dejara de hablar tanto de Alyson pues realmente lo que ella quería era que le diera la oportunidad de envolverlo con sus argumentos pero al parecer conquistar al rubio necesitaría un poco más que paciencia. Albert la vio a punto de bostezar y decidió que por esa noche había sido más que suficiente, galantemente la ayudo a subir a su auto para ir a dejarla a su casa nuevamente. Durante todo el camino Vanessa intento monopolizar la conversación pero lo único que había conseguido era hacer que Albert le sonriera galante sin hacer ningún comentario, parecía que al salir del restaurant el rubio se hubiera quedado repentinamente mudo. Al llegar a la mansión Lancaster, Albert se bajo del auto tendiéndole la mano a Vanessa para ayudarla a bajar, sin soltarle la mano la acompaño hasta la puerta y justo en el momento que Vanessa esperaba que Albert le diera un beso de despedida, Albert le soltó la mano para de inmediato despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza.

(Albert) (Inclinado la cabeza) que pases buena noche Vanessa, muchas gracias por la hermosa velada!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo levemente) me encanto poder salir contigo William! Espero que no sea la última vez!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) te aseguro que no! La verdad me sentí muy a gusto contigo esta noche y me gustaría poder repetirlo!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose insinuante) cuando tú me necesites, yo estaré siempre dispuesta!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te lo agradezco! (viéndola como se inclinaba hacia el cerrando los ojos) que pases buena noche Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Reaccionando) buenas noches William!

Albert comenzó a alejarse intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras Vanessa lo observaba sonriéndole coqueta. Albert se subió al auto y con un ademan le pidió al chofer que lo sacara de aquel lugar lo antes posible, acomodándose en el asiento trasero Albert se aflojo la corbata mientras respiraba más tranquilo. Después de indicarle al chofer que lo llevara al departamento de George se recostó en el respaldo del asiento respirando profundamente. Eran casi las once de la noche cuando había llegado al departamento de George y había sido recibido por David quien al parecer pasaría la noche cuidando de Violet quien seguía negándose a comer o dormir y no hacía más que seguir llorando y lamentando la pérdida de su hija. Albert se encerró con ella, George y Amín para conversar algunos puntos de lo que pasaría en los siguientes días, necesitaba que la familia lo apoyara si sus intenciones con Vanessa lograban concretarse.

(Violet) (Incrédula) como se te ocurre pedirnos eso Albert? Acaso has olvidado ya quien es Vanessa?

(George) (Serio) William, te he apoyado en tus descabelladas ideas desde que eras un niño pero esto que pides va mas allá de mis fuerzas!

(Amín) (Pensativo) comprendo la situación por la que estas pasando hijo, y comprendo que debas sentirte sumamente triste y desesperados por la situación pero traer como tu pareja a esa mujer al matrimonio de Latifa es algo peligroso! No tienes idea de cómo se pondrá mi hija de lo que es capaz de llegar a hacerle a ella y a ti por tu atrevimiento!

(Albert) (Serio) ya les explique mis motivos, por favor necesito su apoyo! Latifa es mi amiga y sé que ella comprenderá mi situación y aceptara que de ahora en adelante Vanessa sea mi pareja!

(Violet) (Seria) y Gregory? Acaso has pensado en él? En cuanto te vea del brazo de Vanessa se lanzara contra ti y te matara a golpes!

(Albert) (Negando) hablare con el de hombre a hombre y espero que me comprenda!

(George) (Sentándose juntos a el) yo se que amabas mucho a Alyson William, lo sé porque nunca antes te había visto actuar de la forma en que lo haces! (serio) realmente crees que valga la pena el sacrificio que estas pensando hacer?

(Albert) (Apretando las manos) si tengo que hacerlo con gusto lo hare! (apretando el camafeo contra su pecho) no me queda nada más que esto George y si no lo hago me volveré loco!

(Violet) (Acariciándole la mejilla) Albert!

(Albert) (Sosteniéndole la mano) por favor Violet, necesito que seas fuerte y me ayudes tu también con todo esto!

(Violet) (Viendo los ojos brillosos de Albert) seré todo lo fuerte que pueda ser hijo! Tú eres lo único que me queda de mi hija y en lo que pueda apoyarte, prometo hacerlo! Espero que realmente valga la pena todo lo que estás haciendo!

(Albert) (Poniéndose de pie) lo valdrá! Estoy seguro que lo valdrá!

(Amín) (Resoplando) será mejor que hable con mi hija de esto para que no cometa una locura a media fiesta!

(Violet) (Pensativa) será mejor que yo le hable a Gregory para prepararlo también!

George camino hacia la puerta de la habitación haciéndoles un ademan de que guardaran silencio y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta dejando caer al suelo a Gregory y David a quienes Latifa y Lili los aplastaban al haber caído sobre ellos mientras los cuatro recostados sobre la puerta habían estado escuchando toda la conversación. El rostro del juez no podría haberse enrojecido más de vergüenza al haber sido atrapado junto con los demás jóvenes en tremenda tarea de espionaje. Lili al ver la cara de todos no pudo hacer más que agachar la cara mientras jalaba a Gregory de la mano para que la acompañara pues la mirada asesina que le lanzaba a Albert decía más que mil palabras. Latifa se limitaba solamente a ver a Albert a los ojos mientras él le sostenía la mirada. Amín se levanto intentando romper aquel ambiente tan tenso que había inundado la habitación pero ya Latifa había llegado junto a Albert y lo había tomado del brazo. En silencio salieron los dos y se dirigieron al ascensor, Amín estaba sumamente nervioso con la actitud de su hija pues sabía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a arremeter contra Albert en cuanto asimilara la situación, Albert en silencio escuchaba todos los reclamos y llantos que Latifa profería mientras bajaban del ascensor en el sótano del edificio. Después de un corto silencio Latifa lo abrazo fuertemente antes de dejarlo subir al auto.

(Latifa) (Llorando) esto nunca voy a perdonártelo habib! Espero que estés consiente de eso!

(Albert) (Reprimiendo las lágrimas) vuelve a decirlo por favor! Vuelve a llamarme como acabas de hacerlo!

(Latifa) (Seria) habib? Así es como quieres que te llame?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) gracias Latifa! Muchas gracias!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Kif Halek habib? (como estas querido)

(Albert) (Secándose con el dorso de la mano) Mnieha Latifa! (bien Latifa)

(Latifa) (Negando con la cabeza) Men Fadlak habib, La! LAA! (por favor querido! No, NO)

(Albert) (Viéndola llorar) waja Latifa! (ya Latifa) No llores más! Te veré en unos días en tu boda!

(Latifa) (Haciendo pucheros) claro, acompañado de esa mujer!

(Albert) (Serio) Latifa, por favor!

(Latifa) (Seria) por ti me portare bien! Pero eso sí, si me provoca la despeluco entendiste?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no permitiré que se porte mal, lo prometo!

Después de darle un beso en la frente Albert subió al auto y se dirigió a la mansión, ya era tarde y necesitaba darse un largo baño después de la velada que había tenido. En la mansión Terry había entrado a su habitación aun cargando su computador, al entrar había vito la habitación a media luz y sobre la cama Candy lo esperaba completamente dormida usando solamente la camisa del piyama de él, sonriendo dejo lo que llevaba en las manos, sobre el pequeño sofá que tenían junto a la ventada y camino hacia la cama, el pequeño vientre abultado de Candy se notaba mejor por la posición en la que dormía y sin poder contenerse levanto la camisa para verlo mejor, Candy se sobresalto al sentir los labios de Terry besándole el vientre pero al darse cuenta que era el no pudo más que sonreír mientras la acariciaba el cabello para llamar su atención.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te desperté, perdona no era mi intención!

(Candy) (Feliz) cuando me llamase para decirme que vendrías tarde no pensé que tanto!

(Terry) (Acariciándole el vientre) Albert me pidió un favor y pensé que sería fácil solucionarlo y venir temprano pero no fue así!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) te extrañe!

(Terry) (Subiendo a la cama) es por eso que no traes nada más que mi camisa? (sonriendo pícaro) si me hubieras dicho que estabas planeando para esta noche me hubiera apresurado a venir!

(Candy) (Sonrojada) Terry, que ocurrente!

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) eso es lo que más me gusta de ti pecosa! (besándola) que a pesar de ser tan sensual, nunca dejas de avergonzarte como una niña! (acariciándola sobre la camisa) aun estabas esperándome?

(Candy) (Sonriendo picara) No, ya estaba durmiendo cuando usted entro a despertarme caballero!

(Terry) (Riendo) así que por llegar tarde me van a cortar las atenciones?

(Candy) (Besándole el cuello) no Terry, no digas eso! Lo que pasa es que…

(Terry) (Serio al verla nerviosa) que es lo que pasa?

(Candy) (Seria) ella llamo!

(Terry) (Confundido) ella?

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Susana! Susana llamo hace un par de horas!

(Terry) (Serio) que quería? Y como diablos consiguió el número?

(Candy) (Sentándose) ella me llamo para decirme que estaba contigo!

(Terry) (Serio) y tu le creíste! (levantándose) le volviste a creer!

(Candy) (Negando) no Terry, yo nunca más creería la palabra de una mujer que nos ha hecho tanto daño!

(Terry) (Viéndola confundido) entonces? Porque estas tan triste?

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) porque ella está de vuelta Terry y siempre que ella aparece no hace más que causarnos problemas! Ella nunca se da por vencida!

(Terry) (Besándola) no pecosa, no te pongas así! No quiero que la presencia de Susana te altere o te entristezca ahora que estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo!

(Candy) (Levantando una ceja) estamos?

(Terry) (Confundido) si, estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo!

(Candy) (Seria) pues ese estamos te quedo de mas! (sentándose en la cama) porque yo no veo que estemos levantándonos de madrugada a vomitar! Y tampoco veo que nos muramos de nausea con la colonia que usas! Y mucho menos que nos duelan y se nos hinchen los pies!

(Terry) (Sonriendo divertido al verla rezongar) tienes razón pecosa! (hincándose para tomarle un pie) pero acaso no soy yo el que te acaricia los pies cuando están hinchados? (besándole el pie) o el que se levanta a sostenerte el cabello cuando te sientes con nausea? (mordiéndole el dedo gordo) o el que tiro la loción para que no te siguiera afectando? (acariciándole la pantorrilla) mmm?

(Candy) (Conteniendo la respiración) yo, yo no, (sintiendo la mano de Terry acariciando si muslo) yo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo al verla respirar agitada) pero tienes razón! (soltándola y poniéndose de pie) soy un desconsiderado, tu cansada y yo molestándote tan tarde! Lo mejor será que me cambie y me acueste a dormir!

Candy abrió los ojos al sentir que Terry la había soltado y ahora se dirigía al baño a cambiarse dejándola así como estaba. Sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama y lo tomo de la camisa para jalarlo de vuelta, Terry al sentir el jalón retrocedió perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama mientras Candy se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, la mirada confundida de Terry al verla así le provoco una sonrisa picara a Candy quien de un tirón le abrió la camisa y se lanzo sobre su pecho para besarlo y ante la sorpresa de Terry sintió como Candy en un arrebato lo había mordido haciéndolo gemir ante tal atrevimiento. Candy sonrió al ver como Terry había cerrado los ojos mientras inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior ante aquella sensación que Candy le había provocado al morderlo. La mano de Terry comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Candy que seguía sentada sobre el besándolo y acariciándolo a su antojo mientras el simplemente se dejaba hacer, suavemente acaricio la las piernas de Candy hasta llegar al borde de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, resbalando las manos bajo la liviana tela siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cintura, por un momento había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle que había descubierto al llegar, Candy no llevaba encima nada más que aquella camisa y debajo solamente su cuerpo desnudo, Candy sintió el cuerpo de Terry tensarse ante aquel descubrimiento que acababa de hacer mientras ella seguía en la tarea de besarlo y acariciarlo a su antojo, Terry cerró los ojos mientras sentía como los labios de Candy y sus manos vagaban libremente sobre su pecho desnudo, sus manos comenzaron a vagar un poco más arriba de la cintura de ella hasta encontrar sus senos, Candy se estremeció al sentir las manos de Terry comenzar a masajearla de aquella forma, Terry la escucho suspirar levemente mientras ella seguía besándole el cuello, pícaramente Terry paso los pulgares sobre los sensibles pezones de Candy arrancándole esta vez un gemido mas fuerte haciéndola perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo. Terry intento levantarse para tomar el control pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a cederlo, con fuerza lo había empujado de nuevo contra la cama mientras lo veía a los ojos, sonriendo Candy se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta quedando completamente desnuda sobre él, Terry intento levantarse de nuevo y esta vez lo había logrado, sentado en la orilla de la cama con Candy sentada en su regazo sintió como ella le quitaba la camisa mientras él le besaba el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y succionarlo con delicadeza arrancándole un suspiro a la rubia, Candy había dejado caer la camisa de Terry al suelo y después ella se había levantado de encima de él y había comenzado a quitarle los pantalones, al sentirla desnudarlo Terry intento sentarse pero la mirada de Candy lo detuvo, con un leve empujón Candy le había indicado que no deseaba que se levantara aun, Terry dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración pero obediente volvió a recostarse, esa noche Candy quería dirigir la fiesta y el estaba dispuesto a dejarla, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Candy en uno de sus pies, lentamente comenzó a subir llenándolo de besos conforme avanzaba hacia arriba de la pierna, Terry tenso el cuerpo al sentir los labios de Candy besando sus muslos y nervioso cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras ella seguía avanzando, no pudo evitar lanzar un ronco gemido al sentir como Candy le mordía la cadera, al escucharlo respirar cada vez mas agitado Candy sonrió, lentamente siguió avanzando mientras venia como el pecho de Terry subía y bajaba agitado ante sus caricias, Candy llego de nuevo hasta su quijada la cual dibujo con sus labios hasta encontrar los de él y fundirse en un apasionado beso, Terry sintió como Candy se acostaba sobre el completamente mientras ella seguía besándolo, con un leve movimiento ella le indico que podía tomar el control lo cual el no tardo en hacerlo, con delicadeza Terry giro sobre ella hasta quedar completamente acostado sobre el cuerpo de Candy quien ya lo rodeaba con sus piernas apretándose a él, Terry la miraba a los ojos mientras ella con su mano comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro, Terry cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido toque de aquella mano hasta que sintió como Candy lo presionaba con sus piernas indicándole la urgencia que tenia, sonriendo Terry comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras con cuidado comenzaba a hundirse en ella arrancándole un leve gemido al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, lentamente comenzó a moverse haciendo sus movimientos lentos y profundos haciéndola estremecerse al sentir la friccione entre sus cuerpos, Terry no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión que sentía al sentirla suya una vez más, Candy intentaba sostenerle la mirada pero los movimiento de él sobre ella la hacían perderse en un mar de gemidos que la hacían cerrar los ojos llevándola cada vez mas y mas cerca a la cumbre de un orgasmo descomunal que fue comenzando a acercarse cuando Terry había comenzado a arremeter contra ella cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, Candy contuvo la respiración mientras inconscientemente arqueaba su cuerpo contra el de Terry y apretaba el abrazo de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el obligándolo a hacer sus embates cada vez más profundos. Los dos estaban a punto del delirio cuando al fin Candy dejo escapar un fuerte te amo seguido por fuertes espasmos que provocaron que Terry gimiera roncamente derramándose dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de la misma forma que el de Candy. Los dos con los ojos cerrados seguían aun en la misma posición, Candy lanzo un leve gemido al sentir como Terry abandonaba su cuerpo para acomodarse junto a ella y abrazarla, tiernamente Terry la beso mientras ella le sonreía adormitada por la deliciosa sensación que aun sentía en todo su cuerpo. Los dos se dejaron caer en un sueño cálido que los invadió a los dos después de amarse de aquella forma. En su habitación Candy Ann seguía despierta, Tom al verla intranquila esa noche había decidido acompañarla a dormir como lo hacían en el rancho cuando estaban solos, la pequeña abrazaba la muñeca que Albert le había regalado pero no podía dormir sabiendo que el rubio no había llegado a cenar esa noche y ella no había podido jugar con él. Enojada se levanto de la cama arrastrando su muñeca mientras Tom seguía durmiendo profundamente, la pequeña salió al pasillo y corrió hacia el cuarto de Albert, al entrar y ver la cama vacía lanzo su muñeca sobre la cama y comenzó a buscar la manera de subirse, con fuerza jalo una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche de Alyson y agarrándose de las colchas comenzó a subir, feliz por haber encontrado una forma sencilla para subir se metió bajo las colchas abrazando su muñeca. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Albert había llegado por fin a la mansión. Había entrado a su habitación y había ido directo a bañarse, después de la ducha se puso el piyama y estirándose cansado camino hacia la cama, de un tirón levanto la colcha dejando al descubierto dos piecitos desnudos, curioso levanto un poco más la colcha hasta ver a la pequeña atravesada en la cama con su muñeca abrazada con un bracito mientras que se chupaba el dedo gordo de la otra mano. Albert no pudo más que sonreír mientras acomodaba a la pequeña sobre la almohada y se acostaba a dormir. Casi había logrado dormirse cuando de pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba, un dolor intenso en el costado lo hiso toser fuertemente haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Intento levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que tenía algo sobre el pecho, levanto un poco la colcha para descubrir el pie de Candy Ann en su costado y a la pequeña de nuevo atravesada en la cama. Aun intentando recuperar el aliento Albert volvió a acomodarla poniendo una pared de almohadas entre los dos, definitivamente que lo cuidaran de noche le estaba causando muchos dolores de cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente Tom bajaba las escaleras mientras en el salón Candy le colocaba un ungüento a Albert en un enorme morete que tenia sobre las costillas, Tom se acerco curioso y al ver la forma de aquel golpe lo señalo.

(Tom) (Emocionado) con que allí es donde Candy Ann a estado durmiendo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Tom, me asustaste!

(Albert) (Suspirando adolorido) buenos días Tom!

(Tom) (Divertido) así que es a ti a quien mi pequeña traviesa cuida por las noches!

(Albert) (Suspirando) si, pero si sigo así creo que tanto cuidado va terminar conmigo!

(Tom) (Riendo) conozco bien esos cuidados Albert, pero no te preocupes que esta noche tendrás que cuidarte solo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) no te preocupes Tom, no me molesta que la pequeña duerma en mi cama!

(Tom) (Negando) lo que pasa es que hoy mismo debo volver al rancho y debo llevarla conmigo!

(Candy) (Seria) te vas?

(Tom) (Asintiendo) así es Candy! Hoy mismo vuelvo al rancho!

(Albert) (Serio) pero pensé que te sentías cómodo aquí con nosotros!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) así es Albert, pero me acaban de avisar que ya nació el potro que le prometí a mi hija que sería de ella y ella está muy emocionada por verlo así que nos iremos hoy mismo!

(Candy) (Seria) y Flamy? Que pasara con tu relación con ella?

(Tom) (Pícaro) ese es el otro motivo por el que me voy!

(Albert) acaso no funciono lo de ustedes?

(Terry) (Acercándose) así que la enfermera besucona te dejo libre!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) nada de eso! Al contrario Terry! Flamy acepto casarse conmigo, ahora debo ir al rancho a buscar un decorador que lo acomode un poco para que ella se sienta cómoda cuando se vaya a vivir conmigo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pues te felicito Tom, lo único que lamento es que la pequeña nos deje!

(Tom) (Rascándose la cabeza) pues si no les molesta, me gustaría dejarla aquí unas semanas cuando comience la reconstrucción del rancho porque seguramente habrá mucho ruido, polvo y muchos hombres en casa y no me gustaría exponerla a nada!

(Terry) (Riendo) seguro que si te descuidas un momento le dará por subirse en las paredes a medio demoler como cierta pecosa que conozco!

(Tom) (Riendo) exactamente Terry! No me gustaría tener que vigilarla cada minuto para que no se suba a los arboles y se parta un brazo o una pierna!

(Albert) (Poniéndose la camisa) pues no te preocupes, puedes dejarla aquí el tiempo que necesites!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) cuando volverán?

(Tom) en una semana!

(Candy Ann) (Arrastrando su muñeca) papi, papi vamo a casita apudate!

(Albert) (Serio) ya no quieres estar aquí pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Negando) papa va a da uno caballito a mí! Yo queo caballito papi apudate!

(Terry) (Triste) no vas a despedirte pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Lanzando besos con la manita) aios a toos papi apudate! (viendo a Albert) yo veno ponto tu cuia mucho sodito! (jalándolo) papi apudate!

(Tom) (Riendo) pero pequeña aun no ha llegado Jim con el auto!

Todos vieron como la pequeña corría hacia la puerta mientras Tom la seguía de cerca, Albert respiro aliviado por que al menos la patada que le había acomodado sanaría mejor si no la volvían a patear. Los tres sonrieron levemente mientras veían a la pequeña saltar emocionada en la puerta esperando que el capataz del rancho apareciera para llevarlos de vuelta. En el departamento de George, este se había levantado un poco tarde, la conversación con Albert la noche anterior lo había dejado muy perturbado y la idea de tener a Vanessa en su boda no le era para nada agradable pero le había prometido a Albert que lo apoyaría, solo esperaba que Violet no se desanimara más de lo que estaba ahora que sabía que esa mujer iba a estar en la boda acompañando a Albert. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a Violet sirviéndoles el desayuno a todos, parecía que había dormido mucho mejor y que estaba más animada, al verlo le había sonreído levemente y le había indicado que se sentara para luego ponerle en frente un plato de wafles recién hechos. Latifa le ayudaba a servir mientras las dos conversaban de los últimos detalles que hacían falta para el vestido que Latifa usaría en dos días más cuando se casara con George. Después del desayuno Violet le entrego a George lo que había terminado antes de que Alyson se fuera, su hija le había ayudado con los últimos detalles de la joya que George debía darle a Latifa el día de su boda, sin decir nada Violet la coloco en las manos de su hermano y salió de la habitación, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en lo triste que la hacía sentir la ausencia de su hija. George observo aquella hermosa joya y de pronto algo lo sacudió, ahora podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentó pesadamente mientras veía con detenimiento la joya que sostenía en las manos. Amín acababa de ver como David se llevaba a Violet, Latifa y Lili y acompañado de Gregory habían ido a ver como había quedado la joya que Violet acababa de entregarle a George, al entrar vieron como el pobre hombre respiraba con dificultad mientras sostenía la caja en sus dos corrieron a ver qué era lo que le pasaba al pálido hombre.

(Gregory) (Dándole aire con un libro) tío, que te pasa tío?

(Amín) (Viéndolo a los ojos) acabas de darte cuenta verdad hijo?

(Gregory) (Viéndolo asentir) cuenta? Cuenta de qué?

(George) (Tembloroso) voy a casarme en dos días! (nervioso) voy a casarme en dos días!

(Amín) (Riendo) esa es la reacción que yo esperaba de cualquier hombre que decidiera casarse con mi Latifa!

(George) (Sonriendo) Latifa! (cerrando los ojos) mi dama de ojos hechiceros!

(Gregory) (Riendo) hay tío, hasta ahora te vienes a poner nervioso? Jajá. Animo tío!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) ya despierta hijo y muéstranos la dote que le darás a Latifa!

George sonrió mientras abría la caja para mostrarles la hermosa joya que Violet había terminado para él. En el consorcio Albert entraba a su oficina donde lo esperaban sus tres sobrinos, Archie les había comentado a Stear y Anthony que Albert había salido a cenar con Vanessa la noche anterior y eso los había preocupado de una manera increíble, aun no podían comprender que era lo que Albert pretendía buscando a aquella mujer que tantas desgracias les había causado. En la mansión Lancaster Philip muerto de risa escuchaba a su hermana contándoles a su padre como la había pasado la noche anterior en la dichosa cita con William Andley, aun no podía creer que su hermana se hubiera aguantado tanto escuchando al rubio hablarle de su difunta esposa mientras ella lo que quería era envolverlo y hacerlo caer en sus redes. Henry la escuchaba mientras veía como su hijo se retorcía de risa sentado en el sillón.

(Henry) (Serio) no me parece que sea buena idea que sigas saliendo con William! Lo conozco y sé que no es el mismo que me describes en este momento!

(Philip) (Riendo) además, no creo que soportes otra cita donde te diga lo maravillosa que era Alyson! Al final terminaras volviéndote loca!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no me importa que hable una y mil veces de ella! Al final William va a ser mío y yo voy a ser la que se quede con la fortuna de los Andley! Esa estúpida pronto quedara muerta y enterrada para William porque yo me voy a encargar de conquistarlo y hacer que se enamore de mí!

(Philip) (Sonriendo malicioso) Alyson tenía atributos que tu nunca podrás tener! Estoy seguro que William se enamoro de ella por todos esos atributos!

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso no me creer lo suficientemente mujer para atraerlo? Que tenia la estúpida de Alyson que yo no tenga?

(Henry) (Levantándose) no soporto cuando discuten de esta forma! Me voy!

(Vanessa) a ver, contéstame! Que hacia esa estúpida que yo no pueda hacer?

(Philip) (Divertido) ella bailaba! (recordando cuando la había visto) bailaba como nunca antes había visto bailar a una mujer! Alyson despedía sensualidad con cada movimiento y estoy seguro que eso era lo que tenía tan loco de amor a William!

(Vanessa) (Pensativa) bailaba? Pues yo también puedo bailar! Y mucho mejor que ella si me lo propongo!

(Philip) (Riendo) eso me gustaría verlo! (saliendo antes que ella) tu nunca podrás compararte con ella, aunque me gustaría verte intentarlo!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo alejarse aun riéndose de ella) y lo veras estúpido, te juro que lo veras y William terminara por olvidarse hasta de que ella existió alguna vez en su vida! Eso lo juro!

Albert en su oficina seguía escuchando como sus sobrinos le daban uno y mil motivos para que él no se acercara de nuevo a los Lancaster, en silencio escucho todos los argumentos que sus sobrinos debatían entre ellos mismos intentando hacerle ver el enorme error que estaba cometiendo al permitir que Vanessa entrara en su vida. Estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando la puerta de abrió dando paso a George quien traía un sobre en la mano. Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que George llego junto a Albert y le entrego el sobre.

(George) (Serio) aquí esta William, una invitación a mi boda para la señorita Lancaster!

(Archie) (Asombrado) que? Acaso piensas llevarla a la boda?

(Anthony) (Serio) Albert, que es lo que está pasando contigo?

(Stear) (Viendo a George) y cómo es posible que tu estés invitando a esa mujer a tu boda George?

(George) (Serio) William me lo pidió como un favor y no puedo negarle nada a quien será mi padrino de bodas! Espero verlos ese día caballeros!

(Albert) (Viéndolo salir) gracias George!

(Archie) (Serio) como es posible que seas capaz de pedirle a George que invite a esa mujer al día más importante de su vida?

(Stear) (Serio) Albert, yo se que tu siempre haces las cosas después de pensarlas bien, pero creo que esta vez estas actuando muy precipitadamente! Que es lo que pretendes hacer ahora?

(Albert) (Viendo la invitación) chicos. Lo único que puedo decirles es que necesito que confíen en mí! Así como siempre lo han hecho! Confíen en mí!

(Anthony) (Serio) Albert, nosotros no tenemos por qué cuestionar lo que hagas, pero realmente tu situación nos tiene sumamente preocupados! Tal vez si nos dijeras que es lo que pretendes podríamos comprender!

(Albert) (Tomando el teléfono) lo que pretendo lo sabrán muy pronto! Solo les pido que tengan paciencia! (marcando un numero) halo, Vanessa? Como amaneciste?

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) muy bien querido y tú?

(Albert) (Suspirando) bastante bien! No sabes cuánto bien me hiso que me escucharas anoche!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pues como te lo dije querido! Yo estoy dispuesta cuando tú me necesites!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) precisamente por eso te llamo! (sonriendo al imaginar la cara de ella) quiero invitarte a salir una vez más!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) a salir? (sonriendo) a donde quieres llevarme esta vez querido?

(Albert) (Viendo la invitación) quiero invitarte a la boda de George! Seré su padrino de bodas y necesito llevar conmigo a una dama hermosa y elegante!

(Vanessa) (Seria) a la boda del hermano de Violet?

(Albert) (Serio) es una boda árabe y como imaginaras es un ambiente que me pone sumamente triste! Necesito que alguien este conmigo para darme la fuerza que necesito para cumplir con este compromiso y la verdad, me gustara que ese alguien fueras tú!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por supuesto querido, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando me necesites! Cuando será la boda?

(Albert) (Sonriendo satisfecho) pasado mañana!

(Vanessa) (Seria) como debo vestir?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no me importa como vistas estoy seguro que lucirás hermosa! Te veré pasado mañana!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) estaré esperando querido!

Albert colgó el teléfono ante la mirada incrédula de sus sobrinos, sin darles ninguna explicación comenzó a trabajar mientras ellos salían de su oficina. No pudieron hacer ningún otro comentario por que claramente habían visto que Albert estaba más que decidido a hacer lo que lo habían escuchado decir. Los próximos dos días pasaron como nada, al fin el día de la boda de Latifa y George había llegado, la tía Elroy bajaba las escaleras de la mano de Candy mientras Terry y Albert con la boca abierta veían como las dos damas lucían un atuendo marroquí que Amín les había mandado especialmente para la ocasión. La tía llevaba el peinado de siempre pero esta vez adornado con una fina cadena de oro entrelazada en la trenza y que terminaba adornando justo en medio de la frente de la dama con una pequeña moneda incrustada con pequeñas piedras de colores que daban juego con el atuendo que llevaba sosteniendo en vez de el chal que acostumbraba, un hermoso velo que salía desde el peinado y le cubría los hombros bajando por su espalda sostenido a la cintura por el hermoso cinto que adornaba el traje y llegando casi al suelo del mismo largo que la falda del vestido. Candy lucía un hermoso vestido azul zafiro adornado con incrustaciones doradas que complementaban el velo que salía al igual que el de la tía de un hermoso peinado que le habían hecho sujetándole todo el cabello en una apretada trenza donde se veía entrelazada una fina cadenita de oro que le llegaba desde la punta de la trenza hasta adornar su frente de la misma forma que lo hacia la de la tía Elroy. Terry estaba sorprendido al ver lo hermosa y elegante que lucía su esposa y lo hermosamente que lucía su barriguita con aquel atuendo. Albert le sonrió a la tía al ver que a pesar de ser tan seria y conservadora había accedido a usar aquel atuendo ese día. Albert debía llegar temprano al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el contrato matrimonial conjunta con la boda civil de los novios por lo que la tía debería irse con Terry y Candy para que el pudiera pasar por Vanessa a la mansión Lancaster. Vanessa había buscado el mejor vestido que podía encontrar, ese día quería lucir insinuantemente atractiva para atraer el interés del rubio quien al verla simplemente la había saludado con un beso en la mano y la había ayudado a subir al auto. En el salón los invitados esperaban la llegada de los novios, en una habitación Albert, Amín y George acompañados de los testigos pertinentes y el juez Davis quien llevaba el acta de matrimonio realizaban la ceremonia acostumbrada por la religión a la que Amín y Latifa pertenecían, después de celebrar el contrato que Albert recordaba tan bien los testigos acompañados del juez David fueron a la habitación en donde Latifa nerviosa ataviada con su vestido color blanco nacarado esperaba mientras Violet y las demás chicas vestidas como marroquíes la acompañaban mientras las ancianas de la familia de Latifa que habían llegado para la ceremonia les explicaban que era lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento. Latifa sonreía nerviosa mientras las escuchaba recordando el día en que su hermano se había casado y ella había engañado a Najda y a Albert y los había casado son ellos sospecharlo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos mientras ella recordaba todos los acontecimientos de aquel día. Violet limpiaba las lagrimas de Latifa mientras esta le sonreía con una mezcla re alegría y tristeza en la mirada.

(Annie) (Sonriendo) porque lloras Latifa? Deberías estar feliz!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) lo estoy Annie, es solo que esto me trae tanto recuerdos que no puedo evitar llorar!

(Violet) (Tomándole la mano) así fue como se caso mi hija verdad?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) Najda se veía tan hermosa ese día! Yo sabía que Albert la haría feliz desde el momento que los vi juntos! (llorando) me hubiera gustado que mi hermana me sostuviera la mano este día!

(Candy) (Limpiándole las lagrimas) pero estamos todas nosotras y seguramente ella también debe estar aquí acompañándonos este día!

(Elroy) (Viendo las joyas que Latifa lucia) realmente no tenía idea de lo hermosas que eran estas bodas! Seguramente Alyson debió haber lucido hermosa el día que se caso con William!

Latifa estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a los testigos que llegaban por su respuesta, después de aceptar el contrato y firmar el acta de matrimonio Latifa se levanto y seguida de las demás comenzó a hacer el recorrido hacia la habitación en donde George nervioso esperaba que la novia apareciera pues no la había visto desde el día anterior cuando Violet la había llevado a realizar el ritual de preparación para la boda. Albert y Amín sonrieron al ver como George se restregaba las manos una contra la otra mientras veía ansioso hacia la puerta esperando a que Latifa entrara acompañada de las demás mujeres de la familia. En el salón Vanessa incomoda veía como todas las damas asistentes lucían galas árabes mientras ella vestía lo que ahora le parecía ser el peor atuendo que se le hubiera ocurrido llevar. Patty y Luisa sentadas a un lado del salón acompañadas de los chicos veían de reojo a Vanessa, pues aun no se explicaban que era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Latifa entro a la habitación donde George la esperaba y Amín se apresuro a recibirla, de la mano la llevo junto al que ahora era su esposo, George la tomo de la mano y dulcemente se acerco hasta ella, Latifa lo veía a los ojos emocionada mientras George seguía acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella besándola tiernamente mientras Amín dejaba escapar una lagrima al ver a su hija en los brazos de su marido. Albert de pronto sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo mientras veía esa escena y recordaba a Najda el día que se habían casado. Sin poder mas se apresuro a salir de la habitación para ir rumbo al salón en donde sabia que Vanessa lo esperaba. Al llegar noto lo incomoda que se veía Vanessa y conteniendo una sonrisa camino hacia ella para ofrecerle el brazo y que ella lo acompañara a un lado del salón desde donde podrían ver la entrada de los novios. Las odaliscas bailaban por todo el salón amenizando la fiesta con sus bailes mientras por la puerta George traía del brazo a Latifa quien sonreía feliz a los invitados mientras una odalisca danzaba frente a ella y George guiándolos hasta donde ellos se sentarían para recibir las felicitaciones de los invitados. Latifa lucia como toda una princesa y sonreirá feliz hasta que de pronto vio a Vanessa que agarrada al brazo de Albert observaba todo desde una esquina del salón. La tía Elroy dejo la fila que seguía a Latifa para reunirse con Albert y Vanessa como él se lo había pedido antes de salir de la mansión. La fiesta había comenzado y la música era realmente hermosa. Candy y Annie danzaban junto con las odaliscas presumiendo a sus esposos lo que habían aprendido con Alyson y Latifa mientras ellos aplaudían felices al verlas moverse tan sensualmente. Latifa se levanto acompañada de George quien nervioso seguía los pasos que Amín le indicaba, Latifa aprovechando la oportunidad comenzó a danzar hacia donde Albert estaba acompañado de las dos damas y sin pedir permiso lo tomo de la mano para que bailara con ella. Sin hacerse de rogar Albert comenzó a bailar junto a Latifa mientras los dos caminaban hacia donde los demás bailaban dejando a Vanessa y a la tía Elroy observando desde lejos como la novia bailaba con el padrino de bodas moviéndose de una forma que a Vanessa la molestaba al ver como Albert reía divertido sin importarle que la había dejado acompañada de la vieja tía en vez de sacarla a bailar a ella.

(Elroy) (Viendo la mirada furiosa de Vanessa) es una hermosa fiesta verdad?

(Vanessa) (Seria) si, una fiesta muy hermosa!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Albert) debo admitir que William realmente ama este tipo de danza! El y Alyson acostumbraban bailar juntos casi todo el tiempo que podían!

(Vanessa) (Viendo como todas las mujeres danzaban alrededor de Albert como queriendo molestarla a ella directamente) claro, debe ser por eso que el danza tan bien!

(Elroy) (Seria) el extraña mucho a su esposa! Me gustaría tanto verlo bailar así en casa una vez más! Como cuando Alyson bailaba con él!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) discúlpeme un momento señora Elroy! Necesito tomar algo ahora vuelvo!

Vanessa se alejo mientras la tía sonreía picara de haber logrado lo que Albert deseaba que hiciera, Vanessa furiosa se acerco a la mesa y después de servirse algo de beber volvió la mirada hacia Albert quien seguía bailando con todos los demás sin ponerle atención a ella. Definitivamente si quería llamar la atención de rubio debía aprender a hacer algunas de las cosas que la estúpida de Alyson hacia y eso lo haría de inmediato. William Andley terminaría enamorado de ella a como diera lugar y eso podía jurarlo.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 58: **Una Muy Preciada Clave**

**Yajaira **


	58. Chapter 58

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 58**

**Una Muy Preciada Clave**

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, si este tipo de escenas le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias.**_

Albert observaba de lejos a Vanessa quien parecía molesta y al voltear a ver a la tía que le sonreía de una forma misteriosa comprendió que todo iba según lo que había planeado para ese día, con paso lento comenzó a abrirse paso hasta donde Vanessa sosteniendo un vaso de té que era lo único que había para beber observaba por la ventana hacia la calle pues no se sentía con animo de ver como Albert y sus sobrinos se divertían mientras ella había tenido que aguantar todos los comentarios de la tía Elroy. Respiro profundo mientras pensaba la forma de salir de aquel lugar haciendo sentir mal a Albert por su descontento pero justo cuando pensaba irse sintió la mano de Albert quien sonriendo le quitaba el vaso de la mano para después jalarla a la pista de baile donde todos los demás bailaban divertidos. Archie al ver ese gesto estaba a punto de abandonar la pista pero Annie se lo impidió, Violet les había pedido a ella y a Stear que intentaran portarse amables con Vanessa y no pensaba faltar a su palabra, provocativa se movía frente a Archie quien olvidando a la mujer que se acercaba de la mano de Albert siguió bailando con su esposa. Terry distraído observaba las caderas de Candy que realmente con el movimiento que hacían lo estaban atormentando, Albert se acerco a todos llevando a Vanessa de la mano, al verlos cerca Latifa se acerco a el para tomarlo de la mano y alejarlo de Vanessa pero Albert con un movimiento de cabeza no la dejo hacerlo, lentamente se volteo hacia Vanessa y le ofreció la mano, la música seguía sonando y Latifa danzaba alrededor de George quien sonrojado la veía moverse de aquella forma tan provocadora que lo hacia contener la respiración por momentos al imaginar lo que vendría mas tarde esa noche. Latifa de pronto había comenzado a sonrojarse al ver la mirada de su esposo que parecía estarla examinando de pies a cabeza, por un momento había olvidado todo lo que los rodeaba y había comenzado a acercarse mas a el moviéndose de una forma que de pronto Albert al observarla se detuvo a media pista mientras Vanessa intentaba imitar alguno que otro paso de los que Candy y Annie hacían frente a sus esposo, el bailecito le resultaba mas difícil de lo que había imaginado y realmente no imaginaba que tan mal lo hacia hasta que vio como dos de las invitadas la señalaban mientras reían a mas no poder. Se sentía humillada de que Albert la hubiera sacado a bailar con el y que no hubiera tenido la amabilidad de intentar bailar con ella como se acostumbraba, abrazados intentando seguir la música que a su parecer era horrible y de mal gusto. Al voltear a verlo observo como Albert veía fijamente a Latifa mientras una extraña sombra aparecía en sus ojos que de pronto Albert la tomo de la mano y la saco de la pista de baile, necesitaba tomar algo y distraerse para no seguir viendo y recordando algo que ahora parecía que había pasado solo en sus sueños, Vanessa caminaba detrás de el mientras Albert había llegado a la mesa y había servido dos bebidas para ellos. Vanessa se llevo el vaso a los labio cuando vio como Albert se había quedado pensativo observando el liquido de su té, de pronto la música se detuvo y una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, el cuerpo de Albert se estremeció al escuchar el tintineo de la odalisca que danzaba cerca comenzando a acercarse a los novios para guiarlos a su habitación, el recuerdo de Najda de pronto le tupio los sentidos y sin poder evitarlo dejo caer el vaso de té. Vanessa al verlo sonrió, el momento que había esperado había llegado, con un gesto de preocupación se acerco a el levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro, aquel roce de pronto lo hiso reaccionar, Vanessa estaba peligrosamente cerca y tosiendo se alejo de ella para retomar aire y recuperar la compostura. Sonriéndole comenzó a explicarle que era lo que sucedía ahora que la odalisca bailaba frente a los novio mientras estos la seguían alrededor del salón para retirarse a su habitación en donde pasarían la noche. De pronto un recuerdo volvió a la mente de Albert, divertido solo sonrió al recordar la cara de terror que había puesto George al enterarse de la dichosa prueba que debía dar al día siguiente. Después de verlos desaparecer tomo la mano de Vanessa para llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Los dos iban a solas en el auto cuando Vanessa se atrevió a hablar.

(Vanessa) (Seria) me humillaste esta noche William!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como?

(Vanessa) (Indignada) fue para eso que me invitaste verdad? Querías humillarme llevándome a un lugar donde sabias que no me sentiría cómoda! (llorando) te felicito! Lo lograste William, nunca en mi vida me había sentido mas humillada!

(Albert) (Serio) lamento que te sientas así Vanessa! Esa no era mi intención! Solo quería pasar un rato alegre en la fiesta y pensé que tú te sentirías cómoda compartiendo un rato de felicidad conmigo! En ningún momento quise que te sintieras humillada!

(Vanessa) (Sollozando) mientes! Tu sabias que tu familia no iba a aceptar que yo fuera tu pareja esta noche y por eso me llevase para que ellos me vieran de la forma en que lo hicieron!

(Albert) (Deteniéndose frente a la mansión Lancaster) mi familia en ningún momento se comporto mal contigo! Ni siquiera quisiste acercarte a saludarlos! (viéndola) ellos sabían desde hace mucho que tu serias mi invitada esta noche y lo habían aceptado!

(Vanessa) (Bajándose del auto) para que acercarme si se que me culpan de que Alyson te haya abandonado?

(Albert) (Apretando los puños mientras bajaba del auto) tienes razón! Tal vez no fue buena idea que me acompañaras! (bajando la mirada) creo que me he estado precipitando demasiado por lo solo que me siento y te he arrastrado conmigo!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) que?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) perdóname por haberte utilizado para mitigar mi soledad Vanessa! La muerte de Alyson me ha trastornado la vida y pensé que estando cerca de ti seria más llevadera y solo te he utilizado y tú no mereces que yo te utilice para olvidarla! Lo mejor será que me aleje de ti! (besándole la mano) gracias por acompañarme y perdóname!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) William! Por favor no lo tomes así! Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal!

(Albert) (Volviendo al auto) tú no tienes la culpa Vanessa! El único culpable aquí soy yo y esta enorme soledad que siento y no quiero arrastrarte a una relación que es posible que no tenga sentido ni lugar! (viéndola) no volveré a molestarte!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) William, no me molestas! Tu nunca me molestarías! (acercándose peligrosamente) Tu sabes que yo estoy muy enamorada de ti William y para mi no es ninguna molestia que me dejes ayudarte! (acercándose para besarlo) yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte de la manera que tu lo desees!

(Albert) (Deteniéndola) perdona Vanessa! En este momento no me siento preparado para esto! (suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos) siento que esto va demasiado rápido y el recuerdo de Alyson aun me atormenta!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) entonces que quieres decir?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) necesito un poco de tiempo a solas! Espero que me comprendas! Voy a tener mucho trabajo las próximas semanas y no creo poder buscarte! Dame ese tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza por favor!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) aquí estaré para cuando tú me necesites! (besándole la mejilla) no tardes en volver querido!

Albert no pudo más que sonreírle para luego subir a su auto y salir de allí lo más rápido posible mientras Vanessa lo observaba alejarse a prisa por el portal de entrada.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) algo te traes entre manos querido y yo no soy ninguna tonta!

(Philip) (Acercándose) hablando sola?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pensé que te habías ido a vivir a tu departamento de nuevo?

(Philip) (Serio) ese que acaba de irse no era William Andley? (sorprendido) acaso tu estas saliendo con el?

(Vanessa) (Seria) el muy tonto pretende hacerme caer en sus trampas!

(Philip) (Serio) sus trampas? Que clase de trampas crees que te tenga preparada?

(Vanessa) (Negando) aun no lo se pero si cree que yo seré quien caiga se equivoco de mujer! (sonriendo) el será quien caiga en las mías y más ahora que se como seducirlo!

(Philip) (Serio) seducirlo? Tu? (riendo) por favor Vanessa, ese tipo sigue pensando en Alyson, que te hacer pensar que podrás seducirlo cuando tu fuiste una de las culpables de que ella se fuera de la forma en que lo hiso!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) aun tienes el teléfono de tu novia Jazmín?

(Philip) (Serio) la bailarina exótica? Para que lo quieres?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) yo se lo que hago! Solo llámala y dile que me busque mañana mismo! Si William piensa que voy a caer en sus juegos tontos esta muy equivocado y de eso se dará cuenta cuando ya esté en mis manos y no pueda escapar!

(Philip) (Entregándole el numero) si quieres hablar con Jazmín háblale tu! Yo no quiero saber nada de lo que planeas hacer!

(Vanessa) (Viendo la maleta detrás de el) acaso te vas de viaje?

(Philip) (Negando) me regreso a vivir a mi departamento! No puedo soportar el ambiente que hay en casa ahora!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) veo que la muerte de Alyson te afecto el cerebro! Ahora pretendes hacerme creer que has cambiado? Por favor Philip, tú sigues siendo la misma alimaña de siempre y nunca vas a cambiar! En unos días cuando se te pase la tristeza por esa estúpida volverás a ser el de siempre!

(Philip) (Serio) piensa lo que quieras! Lo único que me interesa ahora es alejarme un poco para ver como recupero mi licencia de litigante!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) eso es algo que debes agradecerle a tu amadísima Alyson! Te dejo despreciado y sin prestigio! (riendo) y aun así tu sigues pensando en ella!

(Philip) (Caminando hacia su auto) vete al diablo Vanessa!

Philip subió a su auto y salió de la mansión Lancaster, mientras en su auto Albert conducía descontrolado hacia la mansión, aun se sentía alterado por lo que acababa de pasar. Vanessa había estado a punto de besarlo y eso le había dejado una sensación desagradable en el estomago, al llegar a la mansión aun no había vuelto nadie de la fiesta de bodas, de prisa subió a su habitación para tomar un baño que lo relajara mientras en el salón Terry y Candy escuchaban al señor Amín explicándoles todo lo que estaba pasando y los rituales que se llevaban a cabo según su religión, Terry apenas lograba contener la risa al pensar en las penurias que debería estar pasando el serio George haciendo todo lo que el señor Amín les explicaba, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar a George rezando para ser un buen esposo de Latifa mientras le lavaba los pies y mucho menos imaginarlo serio viendo como Latifa seguramente le bailaría esa noche. La tía Elroy escuchaba interesada todo lo que su amigo decía mientras los demás hacían lo mismo y Candy codeaba a Terry para que quitara la sonrisa picara que tenia en los labios. En la mansión Albert sabia que esa noche Amín no dejaría que su familia volviera sin antes ver la dichosa prueba así que después de darse una ducha se metió bajo las colchas y se dispuso a descansar, por lo menos esa noche lograría conciliar el sueño sin que nadie lo golpeara o lo ahorcara como solía hacerlo la pequeña Candy Ann cuando dormía con él, se sentía tan cansado que no sintió el momento en el que había caído en un sueños profundo, se sentía flotar en aguas tibias, podía escuchar el viento moviendo la superficie, con desgano comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver el cielo estrellado que cubría la noche. El lugar donde se encontraba era cálido y de pronto un ruido llamo su atención, con los pies busco el fondo de aquella laguna en donde había estado flotando y vio como a la luz de la luna una mujer comenzaba a entrar al agua, se puso de pie y descubrió que el agua no le llegaba mas arriba del pecho, con curiosidad comenzó a caminar hacia ella, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la vio sumergirse en el agua desapareciendo de la vista. Después de un momento daba vueltas donde estaba buscado el lugar por donde aquella mujer emergería del agua cuando de pronto ella salió justo frente a él, los ojos de Albert se abrieron enormemente cuando a la luz de la luna pudo notar que aquella mujer era Alyson, ella le sonreía feliz mientras él había contenido el aliento al descubrir que era ella, Alyson lo veía a los ojos curiosa seguramente por la cara de asombro que él debía tener, Albert la vio como ella comenzaba a darse la vuelta para alejarse y sin esperar la tomo del brazo, con fuerza la atrajo hacia él hasta atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de ella podían sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía sentir en su piel como ella se estremecía, podía sentir el aroma que su cuerpo emanaba mientras el respiraba profundo sobre su cuello, despacio comenzó a separarse para verla a los ojos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios. Quería desesperadamente decirle cuanto la amaba y lo difícil que era no tenerla, por un momento cerró los ojos hasta que sintió como los labios de Alyson rosaban los suyos, aquel beso era tan cálido que sin poder resistirse comenzó a corresponderlo, podía sentir como su piel ardía al sentirla desnuda bajo el agua, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Alyson mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acercándose aun mas, la temperatura comenzaba a subir para los dos mientras Albert había aventurado una mano hasta bajar a las caderas de ella invitándola a rodearlo con sus piernas, de un movimiento rápido Albert pudo sentir las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, él le besaba el cuello con pasión mientras podía escuchar como la respiración de ella se había hecho más agitada, mientras él se entretenía recorriendo con sus labios la piel de sus senos podía escucharla suspirar mientras entre jadeos y gemidos le confesaba cuanto lo amaba, Albert se sentía desesperado, no podía seguir conteniéndose y caminando hasta la orilla de aquel estanque salió con ella en los brazos aun sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, apresurado se dejo caer sobre la arena sintiendo como ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello, sus labios eran tan cálidos que por un momento no pudo seguir soportando y dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, con una de sus manos comenzó ah acariciar una de sus piernas mientras lentamente se había acomodado sobre ella, el reflejo de la luna le daba un hermoso brillo a sus ojos, allí recostada sobre la arena mientras el entraba en ella haciéndola lanzar un grito al sentirlo dentro de ella. La respiración de Albert se hacía cada vez mas y mas pesada mientras sentía como el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo mientras él la poseía, podía sentir como ella comenzaba a balbucear algo que no podía comprender, la vio a los ojos y mientras ella respiraba agitada intentando decir algo que el ansiaba escuchar, tenia deseos de escucharla decir un te amo solo una vez más, lentamente comenzó a acercarse para besarla cuando al fin pudo escuchar lo que ella decía.

(Alyson) (Agitada) por siempre y para siempre habib!

Albert le sonrió mientras de nuevo atrapaba sus labios con los de el besándola apasionado mientras sentía como las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda, despacio se separo de ella para verla de nuevo a los ojos pero de pronto todo había desaparecido, la luz de la luna ahora alumbraba a la mujer que estaba debajo de él, los ojos de Albert se abrieron enormemente mientras él se levantaba de un salto al descubrir que la mujer debajo de él era Vanessa quien le sonreía maliciosa.

(Vanessa) (Burlona) te gusto verdad querido?

Albert se despertó en aquel momento, las sabanas estaban revueltas y su cuerpo completamente empapado, podía sentir el corazón acelerado y su cuerpo vibrar después de aquel sueño tan extraño. Cansado se dejo caer del lado de la cama que antes ocupaba Alyson y abrazando la almohada se fue quedando profundamente dormido. En el salón, después de una larga conversación entre la tía Elroy y baba Amín, la fiesta se había dado por terminada, ninguno deseaba quedarse a averiguar cómo les había ido a los novios pues realmente los chicos conocían muy bien a George y sabían que el asunto de la prueba seguramente le sería más llevadero si ninguno de la familia se encontraba presente, ya al día siguiente se enterarían de cómo le había ido al serio George en dicho asunto y mientras ellos comenzaban a retirarse en su habitación George y Latifa abrazados dormían profundamente. Violet y Amín habían llegado de nuevo al departamento y al entrar ella lo había visto sentarse pesadamente sobre el sillón, a pesar de que sabía que estaba alegre por la boda había algo en su mirada que la desconcertó por un momento, sonriéndole se sentó junto a él para preguntarle si su tristeza se debía a que su hija se había casado.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) triste por haber casado a Latifa?

(Amín) (Asombrado) La, La! Mi Latifa tenía un destino que cumplir y ya lo encontró! Alah fue benevolente conmigo al darle un esposo bueno como tu hermano George!

(Violet) (Suspirando) pero aun pienso que hay algo que esta molestándolo baba!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) las amistades de mi Latifa me han traído muchos hijos! Estoy triste porque mañana tendré que irme!

(Violet) (Seria) tan pronto? Volverá a su casa?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) Mohamed dijo que comenzarían la búsqueda en dos días! Quiero estar allí desde que comiencen hasta que encuentren lo que buscan!

(Violet) (Triste) y si es el cuerpo de mi hi…

(Amín) (Deteniéndola) no lo piense aun Violet! No podemos desesperarnos antes de saber quién es la mujer de aquel pozo! Yo no quiero adelantarme aun porque no quiero que sea ella! (sonriendo) mejor deberías acompañarme! Estoy seguro que te sentirías mucho mas aliviada si estas cerca!

(Violet) (Negando) David y yo lo hemos conversado y creo que lo más sensato que puedo hacer ahora es ir a buscar a Jacobo Stewart el abuelo de Alyson! Creo que no es prudente que siga posponiendo esa visita por más tiempo!

(Amín) (Serio) tal vez deberías esperar un poco más!

(Violet) (Negando) Albert y Alyson le habían dicho que en cuanto Latifa se casara y todo estuviera más tranquilo ellos irían a Escocia para celebrar su boda con él! (llorando) no quiero esperar a que el comience a llamar para preguntar cuando es que ellos llegaran!

(Amín) (Serio) le dirás lo que creemos que paso en el desierto?

(Violet) (Asintiendo) el tiene derecho a saber!

(Amín) (Serio) dile que será bienvenido en mi casa, si desea acompañarme mientras esperamos los resultados de nuestra búsqueda! (levantándose) será mejor que vaya a dormir antes que lleguen Gregory y Lili o no podre descansar antes del viaje!

(Violet) (Pensativa) no entiendo porque aun no han llegado? Estoy segura que los vi salir antes que nosotros!

Mientras Amín se dirigía a su recamara y Violet lo observaba en la casa de los Lancaster el auto de Gregory se había detenido, Lili intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón pero parecía que su prometido tenia la mente fija en lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento. Bajando detrás de el intentaba jalarlo de la mano para que volvieran al auto y se fueran de ese lugar pero al llegar a la puerta Gregory saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió, los dos entraron aun de la mano mientras Lili guardaba silencio apretando la mano de Gregory nerviosa por lo que él pudiera hacer en aquel lugar.

(Gregory) (Soltándola) espérame aquí!

(Lili) (nerviosa) por favor amor, que locura piensas hacer?

(Gregory) (Viéndola serio) si no quieres quedarte aquí vuelve al auto!

(Lili) (deteniéndolo) sea lo que sea que desees hacer por favor no lo hagas! Vámonos a casa por favor mi amor!

(Gregory) (Sonriéndole) no te pongas así mi amor! Yo vuelvo en un momento no tardo!

Lili había querido decir algo pero Gregory la dejo sola mientras el subía las escaleras de dos en dos rumbo a la habitación de Vanessa, el corazón de Gregory latía a mil por hora por la furia que sentía en contra de ella y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, necesitaba respirar profundo para no entrar allí con la furia que sentía. Cerró los ojos y respiro fuerte hasta que algo le llamo la atención, del cuarto de Vanessa salía lo que parecía ser música, el mismo tipo de música que habían estado escuchando en la fiesta unas horas antes. Con cuidado Gregory tomo la perilla y la giro para ver qué era lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. Allí estaba Vanessa de pie frente al televisor intentando seguir los pasos de una odalisca, Gregory la observaba incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo, ahora podía comprender un poco mejor lo que Albert estaba pretendiendo hacer, allí dentro de la habitación Vanessa intentaba bailar como lo habían hecho Annie y Candy esa noche. De un momento a otro la rabia que sentía al llegar había desaparecido y lo único que le provocaba era reírse en su cara y decirle cuan inútil era lo que pretendía hacer pero sin hacer ruido decidió no hacerlo, por lo menos no aun. Despacio bajo las escaleras a donde Lili lo esperaba nerviosa, con una sonrisa en los labios la tomo de la mano y salieron de allí lo antes posible, durante todo el camino no había querido decirle nada y cuando habían llegado al departamento se había ido a la cama aun sonriendo, había comenzado a comprender muchas cosas y ahora más que nunca deseaba hablar con Albert. A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno George y Latifa se habían presentado en el departamento, sabían que Amín volvería de inmediato a marruecos y querían despedirse. La luna de miel la pasarían en casa de Lili en parís mientras ella estaba de visita con Gregory. Albert se había levantado muy inquieto esa mañana, sabía que Amín partiría ese día y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en irse con el de regreso a Fez, el sueño de la noche anterior aun lo tenía inquieto y cada día se sentía mas y mas atormentado por las decisiones que había estado tomando, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el tiempo que había logrado pedirle a Vanessa para aclarar sus sentimientos. Intranquilo se había levantado para ir a montar un rato al club, necesitaba distraerse un podo o terminaría por volverse loco. Candy había despertado un poco aturdida al escuchar el ruido que hacia el teclado del computador de Terry, al abrir los ojos lo había encontrado sentado con el computador en las piernas intentando encontrar la clave que le ayudara a abrir aquel archivo que había encontrado. Candy se restregó los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama intentando ver qué era lo que Terry tanto veía en la pantalla.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) curiosa como siempre, verdad pecosa?

(Candy) (Bostezando) el ruido que haces me despertó!

(Terry) (Besándola) lamento haberte despertado! No podía seguir durmiendo y pensé en que tal vez podría terminar con esto!

(Candy) (Viendo la pantalla) un archivo protegido? (sonriendo) no me digas que olvidaste el acceso a uno de tus archivos?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo nunca olvido nada señora pecas y usted mejor que nadie lo sabe! (cerrando la computadora) este es un proyecto que Albert me pidió que viera por el!

(Candy) (Confundida) de Albert? Y entonces por qué no le pides que te de la calve?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es solo un juego entre Albert y yo pecosa! No te preocupes, no es nada importante!

(Candy) (Seria) si no quieres decirme la verdad por lo menos no intentes engañarme malcriado que yo también te conozco y sé que algo me estas ocultando!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) está bien, te oculto algo y no puedo decírtelo!

(Candy) (Curiosa) pero por qué no? Yo no se lo diré a nadie!

(Terry) (Riendo) curiosa como siempre! Lo lamento pero esta vez tendrás que quedarte con la duda!

(Candy) (Viéndolo entrar al baño) si no me lo dices tendré que averiguarlo!

(Terry) (Volteando a verla) te reto a que lo hagas pecosa y si lo logras prometo darte un regalo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no pienso perder!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) eso espero, porque noma gustaría dejarte sin regalo pecosa curiosa!

(Candy) (Viéndolo cerrar la puerta) curiosa y astuta señor arrogante!

Candy abrió el computador de Terry para averiguar que era aquello que él había estado viendo antes de cerrarlo, las mano le sudaban mientras la maquina volvía a encenderse pero justo cuando pensó que podría verlo, la maquina le pidió la clave de entrada, Candy estaba a punto de aventar el computador por un lado cuando escucho la risa de Terry quien dándose una ducha se moría de risa al imaginar la cara de frustración de su esposa cuando se diera cuenta que no podría cumplir su misión tan fácilmente. Candy frunció el seño antes de dejar el computador de vuelta sobre la mesa de noche y volver a acomodarse bajo las colchas, por ningún motivo permitiría que Terry se diera cuenta que ella había intentado entrar a su computador sin éxito. Albert había montado toda la mañana intentando olvidar un poco el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior había estado saltando obstáculos mientras Gregory lo observaba desde lejos, al ver que el rubio se dirigía a las caballerizas corrió a encontrarlo para poder conversar. Niel y Tania habían llegado y acompañaban a Lili mientras Gregory conversaba con Albert, ellos habían tomado la costumbre de ir al club todos los días esperando tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con Eliza y poder al fin darle fin a la incertidumbre que sentían al no saber nada de ella. Gregory entro a la caballeriza asegurándose que nadie más que el rubio estuviera allí, necesitaba con urgencia aclarar algunas cosas antes de partir a Escocia con Violet y David. Los dos comenzaron a conversar mientras en el restaurant del club Tania sonreía al ver a Eliza entrando del brazo de Philip, los dos caminaron hacia una mesa lejos de ellos y se sentaron a desayunar, Niel había volteado a ver hacia donde Tania parecía tener la mirada perdida pero al ver a Philip junto a ella no pudo más que apretar los puños, nunca le había gustado la cercanía de ese hombre con su hermana y en un impulso se puso de pie para ir a donde ellos estaban. Philip de espaldas a ellos le había tomado la mano a Eliza mientras ella le sonreía, la verdad es que ella no salía mucho últimamente pues aun tenía muchas cosas dando vuelta en la cabeza y esa mañana no había podido negarse a acompañarlo pues siempre se excusaba para no salir de su departamento. Coqueta le sonreía hasta que noto la quien se acercaba con el seño fruncido hacia donde ellos estaban.

(Niel) (Serio) esperaba verte aquí Eliza, pero no pensé que tendría que verte junto a este tipo! (viendo a Philip) acaso no piensas dejar en paz a mi hermana?

(Eliza) (Entre emocionada y alterada) Niel! No te permito que le hables así!

(Niel) (Serio) acaso no te has dado cuenta que por culpa de este hombre y de su hermana te han pasado muchas desgracias?

(Philip) (Serio) lamento que pienses eso Niel! Yo solamente estoy aquí para distraer un poco a Eliza! Además no recuerdo haberte invitado a nuestra mesa!

(Niel) (Serio) si me acerque es porque noma gusta verte con mi hermana! Porque yo si se la clase de hombre que eres y no quiero que sigas haciéndole más daño del que ya le has hecho!

(Philip) (Levantándose) yo en ningún momento le he hecho nada a Eliza y te suplico que midas tus palabras si no quieres que te las haga tragar! Si hay alguien aquí que le ha hecho daño ese eres tú! O acaso olvidaste ya que en el juicio de divorcio te pusiste en su contra y por eso perdimos?

(Eliza) (Seria) por favor Philip! Niel, acaso te acercaste solamente para molestarnos?

(Niel) (Serio) me acerque porque pensé que era tiempo que tú supieras que a pesar de todo eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero nunca pensé que te vería acompañada de este tipo!

(Eliza) (A punto de llorar) Philip solamente me ha estado ayudando! Si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí el día de hoy Niel! El es el único que ha estado a mi lado últimamente!

(Niel) (Serio) yo podría estar a tu lado si tú me lo permitieras! Pero ya veo que te interesa más la compañía de este tipo que la de tu propia familia!

(Eliza) (Molesta) si tanto deseas estar cerca por qué no has ido a buscarme?

(Niel) (Viendo a Philip) porque nosotros note hemos hecho nada Eliza! Papa y mama no hubieran dicho nada si no te hubieras atrevido a atacarlos de la forma en que lo hiciste! Nosotros solamente estábamos esperando a que tu reaccionaras y nos buscaras para que te dieras cuenta que sigues siendo la misma de siempre y que nosotros somos tu familia pero ahora me doy cuenta de por qué no te has acercado! (acercándose más a él) seguramente este tipo y su hermana te han estado mal aconsejando mientras esa mujer te utilizaba para acercarse de nuevo a la familia!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a los ojos) yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con lo que Vanessa haga o deje de hacer!

(Niel) (Serio) no te creo! Tú y tu hermana no son más que un par de alimañas que intentan alimentarse de mi familia y yo no pienso permitirlo! Aléjate de mi hermana o te juro que no respondo!

(Eliza) (Intentando meterse en medio) Niel, no te permito que vengas a hablarle así a Philip!

(Niel) (Serio) a caso no te das cuenta de que este hombre te está utilizando? Acaso no recuerdas que hasta hace unas semanas este tipo se atrevió a acosar a la esposa del tío William diciendo que la amaba y que era el padre de su hijo? (tomándolo de la camisa) por su culpa la esposa del tío murió y ahora el solo está cerca de ti para que le ayudes a su hermana a acercarse a la familia!

(Albert) (Acercándose) suéltalo Niel!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) tío William!

(Albert) (Poniendo la mano sobre el hombro) te dije que lo sueltes Niel!

(Niel) (Soltándolo) aléjate de mi hermana!

(Albert) (Serio) será mejor que lleves a Eliza a su casa Niel! Creo que tu y ella necesitan hablar antes de que la lleves a ver sus padres!

(Philip) (Serio) Eliza vino conmigo y si alguien la llevara a su casa ese seré…

(Albert) (Serio) ese será su hermano! No quiero verte cerca de ella nunca más!

(Philip) (Serio) tú no eres nadie para decirme a quien puedo o no puedo acercarme!

(Albert) (Tomándolo de la camisa) no me provoques porque tú y yo aun tenemos una cuenta pendiente! (susurrando entre dientes) no creas que he olvidado lo último que le hiciste a mi esposa! Eso es algo que voy a cobrarte en el momento que menos esperes!

(Philip) (Serio) no eres más que un maldito hipócrita! Yo si ame a Alyson con todas mis fuerzas no como tú que a la primera oportunidad que has tenido has corrido a los brazos de Vanessa!

(Albert) (Serio) eso no es asunto tuyo!

(Gregory) (Intentando zafarlos) Albert por favor contrólate!

(Philip)(Sonriendo) te duele que diga la verdad? Tu nunca amaste a Alyson! Porque si la amaras nunca hubieras puesto los ojos sobre la mujer que planeo todo lo de la violación de tu esposa!

De pronto la sangre de Albert comenzó a hervir al escuchar aquella repentina confesión que Philip le había hecho, Gregory asombrado no podía creer que él había tenido razón al decirle a Vanessa que el sabia que ella estaba detrás de todo lo que le había pasado a su hermana y que ahora las palabras de Philip le confirmaban. Niel y Gregory vieron como los ojos del rubio comenzaban a ennegrecerse de la ira que intentaba contener, los puños que aun sostenían la camisa de Philip de pronto se habían apretado mas a la tela mientras la quijada de Albert se desencajaba ante aquella dura confesión. Gregory se metió a la fuerza en medio de los dos obligando a Albert a soltar el agarre que le tenía a Philip.

(Gregory) (Nervioso) por favor Albert, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas!

(Philip) (Serio) no eres más que un mentiroso! Nunca amaste a Alyson como yo la ame! Tú no la merecías!

(Albert) (Intentando quitar a Gregory) tu que sabes maldito infeliz! Tú menos que nadie puedes decirme nada!

(Philip) (Furioso) si tú la hubieras dejado libre yo hubiera podido demostrarle cuanto la amaba y ella seguiría con vida!

Son poder contenerse Gregory se dio la vuelta para de inmediato estampar sus puños en el rostro de Philip, nada lo había enfurecido más que escuchar aquella ridícula confesión de amor de los labios de su medio hermano que nunca había hecho nada más que abusar de su hermana con sus malos tratos y sus intentos asquerosos. La rabia en los ojos de Albert desapareció al ver como Philip había caído de espaldas sobre la mesa en donde él y Eliza habían estado sentados antes de que Niel los interrumpiera. Niel tomo la mano de Eliza sin esperar más y dirigiéndose a la mesa desde donde Tania y Lili observaban todo, tomo la mano de Tania para que los acompañara a él y a su hermana. Lili se levanto de la silla y corrió junto a Albert que en ese momento sostenía a Gregory quien parecía haber perdido todo el control que había demostrado tener las últimas semanas.

(Lili) (nerviosa) Gregory contrólate por favor!

(Albert) (Sosteniéndolo) será mejor que nos retiremos Gregory! No vale la pena seguir discutiendo con él!

(Gregory) (Respirando agitado) nunca más quiero volver a escucharte decir que amabas a mi hermana! Tú nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie!

(Albert) (Empujándolo) vámonos, Lili está muy nerviosa será mejor que la saques de aquí!

(Philip) (Levantándose apenas) aunque les duela, yo ame a Alyson mas de lo que nadie podrá amarla nunca!

Sin poder decir una palabra más Philip salió volando hacia la mesa después de que Albert le hubiera lanzado un puñetazo antes de salir detrás de Lili y Gregory dejando a Philip casi inconsciente mientras los meseros corrían a atenderlo. Albert condujo detrás del auto de Gregory para despedirse de Amín quien saldría esa misma tarde para Fez, no podía dejar de sentir el deseo de acompañarlo pero sabía que no podía viajar, al menos no por el momento. Después de recibir la bendición de baba salió rumbo a la oficina de Terry donde seguramente el estaría trabajando en la información que él le había entregado. Al llegar al teatro había tenido que esperar a que Terry saliera de una junta que había tenido con Robert quien apenas había vuelto a tomar sus obligaciones después del nacimiento de su hijo, Albert había entrado a la oficina de Terry a esperarlo sin darse cuenta que debajo del escritorio Candy se encontraba acurrucada pues había tenido que esconderse cuando el rubio había llegado, había estado intentando entrar de nuevo a la computadora de Terry pero justo cuando al fin había dado con la clave había escuchado ruidos en la puerta y solo había atinado a meterse debajo del escritorio esperando que nadie la descubriera.

(Terry) (Entrando) buenos días Albert, perdona que te haya hecho esperar!

(Albert) (Nervioso) no te preocupes Terry, estaba aprovechando el tiempo para tranquilizarme un poco!

(Terry) (Invitándolo a sentarse) acaso estas intranquilo? Sucedió algo anoche con tu pareja después de la fiesta?

(Albert) (Resoplando) esta mañana me tope con Philip en el club, pero no quisiera hablar de eso! (viéndolo) has logrado encontrar algo?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) encontré algo que no había visto al principio pero esta codificado y aun no he encontrado la clave!

Caminando hacia el escritorio lo rodeo hasta que estuvo frente al computador, estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando vio que alguien ya lo había hecho por él y había encontrado la clave de entrada al sistema, serio se sentó en la silla con la mirada puesta en la pantalla cuando un ruido llamo su atención, sonriéndole a Albert se levanto de la silla y la separo un poco más del escritorio.

(Terry) (Divertido) sal de allí pecosa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Candy? Candy está debajo del escritorio?

(Candy) (Asomando la cabeza) hola Albert! (estirando la mano) me ayudas Terry?

(Terry) (Serio) se puede saber qué es lo que hacías husmeando en mi computador

(Candy) (Cruzando los brazos) eso te lo responderé cuando me digas por que la clave de acceso es el de señora pecas?

Los dos se veían a los ojos hasta que escucharon la risa divertida de Albert que de pronto todo aquello le había parecido un relajante entretenimiento pues a pesar de todo lo único que él veía frente a él era a un par de chiquillos que se amaban peleando por una ridiculez. Ante la mirada atónita de Candy Terry comenzó a reír de la misma forma que Albert lo hacía mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un beso en los labios.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) la clave se la puse porque es en la señora pecas en la que pienso todo el día!

(Candy) (Sonrojada) pero podrías haberle puesto algo mas cariñoso que señora pecas!

(Albert) (Riendo) ustedes no cambiaran nunca! (sonriendo) que haces aquí Candy? Y porque no me saludaste en vez de meterte debajo del escritorio?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) pensé que era Terry el que había entrado y no quería que me descubriera intentando entrar a su computador!

(Terry) (Serio) esta mañana estaba intentando descubrir la clave del archivo que encontré cuando la pecosa se despertó y me descubrió!

(Candy) (Seria) por que tanto misterio con el dichoso archivo ese? Que contiene que les urge tanto averiguarlo?

(Albert) (Serio) eso es lo que quisiéramos saber Candy y la verdad no quería que te involucraras en nada de lo que estamos haciendo en este momento!

(Candy) (Seria) por favor, si no me dejan trabajar por lo menos déjenme ayudarles en lo que sea! (viéndolos a los dos) tal vez yo pueda ayudarles!

(Albert) (Sentándose) pequeña, ni Terry ni yo sabemos en lo que estamos metiéndonos, no me gustaría que tú te vieras involucrada en todo esto!

(Terry) (Serio) por lo pronto ya se entero y si no la dejamos participar la tendremos encima de nosotros intentando averiguar por su lado!

(Candy) (Suplicante) por favor Albert! Solo déjame intentar ayudarlos!

(Albert) (Viéndola suplicar) no supliques pequeña ya pareces Candy Ann!

(Terry) (Riendo) vamos Albert, tal vez ella pueda ver algo más que nos ayude!

(Albert) está bien! (serio) pero no podemos tardar mucho tiempo en encontrar esa clave! Necesito saber qué es lo que ese archivo contiene antes de que tenga que avanzar más en mi relación con Vanessa!

(Candy) (Seria) avanzar más? Acaso tú piensas seguir viéndote con esa mujer?

(Albert) (Serio) mi relación con ella es de tipo serio Candy! Vanessa Lancaster es la futura señora Andley!

(Susana) (Sonriendo mientras entraba) así que el patriarca de los Andley piensa casarse de nuevo!

(Terry) (Serio) que diablos haces aquí de nuevo?

(Susana) (Seria) vine a cumplir con la cita que me pediste pero veo que tu esposa ya se entero de lo nuestro! (apenada) no sabes cuánto lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera querida! Terry y yo queríamos ser lo más discretos posible!

(Candy) (Seria) por que no te tragas tus mentiras y dejas de molestarnos?

(Terry) (Serio) no te alteres pecosa, en este momento sacare a esta mujer de aquí!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) no te molestes querido, ya se me el camino y puedo encontrar la puerta yo sola!

(Albert) (Acercándose) pues entonces por qué no se apresura a salir por ella antes que alguno de nosotros decida acompañarla y sacarla como usted se merece?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) ya veo que no están de humor para visitas! Que pasen un buen día! (lanzándole un beso a Terry) hasta la próxima querido!

(Candy) (Viéndola salir) detesto a esa mujer! Cuando nos dejara tranquilos de una vez por todas?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no te alteres pecosa! No vale la pena!

(Albert) (Serio) te sientes bien Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) si, estoy bien! Mejor intentemos buscar esa clave que necesitan!

Mientras los dos comenzaban a explicarle a Candy el origen de aquella información en la que trabajaban, Susana salía del teatro emocionada. Sonriendo se dirigió a su auto para comenzar a planear de que manera utilizaría la información que acababa de descubrir. Volvía a sentirse esperanzada ya que de alguna forma estaba segura que lograría utilizarla a su favor. Amín había vuelto a Fez y los trabajos de recuperación habían comenzado, acompañado de su hijo Abdul y Mohamed habían instalado una tienda en donde quedarse el tiempo que durara la búsqueda en aquel pozo, dos semanas habían pasado ya y todo parecía indicar que muy pronto encontrarían lo que buscaban. En chicago Albert caminaba nervioso por toda su oficina mientras Candy sentada detrás del computador escribía todo lo que Albert y Terry le decían buscando algo que les indicara cual era la clave que tanto buscaban. Susana caminaba en un exclusivo centro comercial buscando comprar algo de ropa pues su estancia en chicago seria más larga de lo que había planeado a un principio cuando a lo lejos reconoció a una mujer que compraba algunos accesorios. Sonriendo se acerco hasta donde Vanessa Lancaster compraba lo que parecía ser un juego de velos en diferentes colores y diseños, estaba tan entretenida escogiendo cuidadosamente todo lo que llevaba sin percatarse de que Susana observaba todo lo que había puesto ya en su carreta de compras.

(Susana) (Sonriéndole) hola querida, tanto tiempo sin verte!

Vanessa se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz detrás de ella, por un momento pensó que estaba imaginando pero al darse vuelta se topo con la mirada maliciosa de Susana quien seguía sonriéndole mientras jugaba con uno de los velos. El rostro de Vanessa palideció por un momento de la sorpresa que se había llevado al reconocer a Susana, pero de inmediato había logrado reaccionar y de un tirón le había arrebatado el velo de las manos a la rubia que seguía sonriéndole.

(Susana) (Divertida) acaso no piensas saludarme?

(Vanessa) (Seria) perdone pero yo no la conozco! Con su permiso tengo mucho que hacer!

(Susana) (Siguiéndola) así que no me conoces? (suspirando) yo creería que si!

(Vanessa) (Seria) usted seguramente me está confundiendo con alguien!

(Susana) (Poniéndose frente a la carreta) yo no me confundo querida y tú sabes muy bien de donde te conozco!

(Vanessa) (Resoplando) que diablos quieres?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) ahora si me recuerdas? Me alegro por que tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

Vanessa veía la sonrisa de Susana mientras sentía como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al recordar de donde había conocido a la rubia.

En Fez, Amín tomaba el te cuando de pronto escucharon que los guardias comenzaban a gritar emocionados al dar con algo grande enterrado en la arena y que al parecer se trataba de el cuerpo que buscaban. Corriendo Abdul se acerco a la tienda para informarles que al fin habían dado con ella para después salir los tres corriendo hacia la duna desde donde podían ver como los guardias seguían trabajando y comenzaban a descubrir lo que parecía ser la túnica que llevaba puesta la mujer que estaba allí enterrada. En Escocia Violet apenas aterrizaba acompañada de George y Latifa quienes habían insistido en acompañarla ya que el juez no había podido hacerlo. En chicago Candy comía un plato de fruta mientras Terry y Albert discutían descartando todas las claves que se les había ocurrido pensar en las últimas semanas. Albert comenzaba a desesperarse pues el tiempo que le había pedido a Vanessa ya casi había terminado y sabia que de un momento a otro tendría que llamarla para decirle que al fin había aclarado sus sentimientos y que estaba listo para comenzar una relación con ella. La sola idea de hacer aquello lo alteraba pues no estaba seguro de poder continuar con aquella relación por mucho tiempo.

(Albert) (Nervioso) vamos Terry, no es posible que a estas alturas aun no tengamos nada!

(Terry) (Resoplando) hemos intentado todas las claves con las que podríamos describir a esa mujer y ninguna ha sido la correcta! (frustrado) a menos que quieras que comencemos con las palabrotas que a estas alturas créeme que ya se me están ocurriendo unas cuantas!

(Candy) (Con la boca llena) lo muico que os alta e un buantas!

(Albert) (Serio) Candy por favor, al menos termina de comer antes de hablar que no entendemos nada!

(Terry) (Serio) pecosa si tienes alguna idea dila pero habla claro!

(Candy) (Tragando) que lo único que nos falta son unas cuantas! Hemos intentado describir a Vanessa pero nada más!

(Albert) (Serio) pero sabiendo cómo es Vanessa seguro la clave tiene que ser algo relacionado con ella y lo hemos intentado todo!

(Terry) (Pensativo) eres un genio pecosa! (besándola) eres un genio!

(Albert) (Serio) acaso pensaste en otra clave?

(Terry) (Tecleando) que es lo que Vanessa a buscado desde un principio?

(Albert) (Serio) ya probamos con dinero, ambición y codicia que más se te ocurre ahora?

(Terry) (Presionando Enter) matrimonio!

Albert se acerco a Terry al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenia al ver como el archivo de inmediato le había dado acceso. Los tres viendo la pantalla no podían dar crédito al documento que aquel archivo contenía. Por lo menos ahora Albert tendría algo mas con que continuar lo que había comenzado al iniciar su relación con Vanessa.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 59: **Una Respuesta Inesperada**

**Yajaira **


	59. Chapter 59

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 59**

**Una Respuesta Inesperada**

Vanessa observaba la cara sonriente de Susana mientras esta divertida no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y realmente Vanessa en ese momento deseaba no habérsela encontrado ese día. Susana le sonreía disfrutando de ver la chispa de rabia que podía ver en los ojos de su antigua conocida.

(Vanessa) (Molesta) vas a decirme que es lo que quieres o solamente estas haciéndome perder mi tiempo para divertirte?

(Susana) (Negando con el dedo de la mano) no, no, no querida amiga! Esa no es forma de saludar a una amiga que no veías desde hace tanto pero tanto tiempo! (pensativa) creo que fue en Londres verdad?

(Vanessa) (Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda) que es lo que haces aquí? Acaso viniste a buscarme?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) huy que carácter amiga! Mira que yo solamente te vi y me dije, Susana la que esta allí es tu queridísima amiga Vanessa; deberías ir a felicitarla por la gran noticia que escuchaste!

(Vanessa) (Confundida) noticia? Que noticia es esa que escuchaste?

(Susana) (Jugando con los velos) conocí a tu prometido!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) que locuras estás diciendo? Yo no tengo ningún prometido!

(Susana) (Poniendo cara de inocencia) hay que indiscreta soy! Yo pensé que ya William Andley te había propuesto matrimonio! (suspirando) creo que ya le arruine la sorpresa al pobrecito!

(Vanessa) (Intrigada) de qué diablos hablas? Yo no he visto a William en casi un mes!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) pues deberías prepararte y por favor, no le digas que yo te conté lo de su sorpresa! El pobre iluso debe estar ilusionado con decírtelo el mismo!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) iluso por qué?

(Susana) (Sonriendo de medio lado) tú y yo sabemos perfectamente porque querida! O acaso ya olvidaste desde cuando te conozco?

(Vanessa) (Seria) por supuesto que no lo olvido! Que es lo que quieres? (susurrando) dinero?

(Susana) (Riendo) no querida! Yo no necesito dinero! Lo que necesito es otra cosa!

(Vanessa) (Intrigada) que es lo que necesitas? Para que me buscaste?

(Susana) (Dándose la vuelta) eso lo sabrás en otro lugar querida, aquí alguien podría escucharnos! (aventándole una nota) aquí es donde estoy viviendo por el momento, espero que puedas venir a verme pronto! (volteando a verla) no me gustaría tener que ser yo quien te busque!

Susana se alejo sonriendo mientras Vanessa comenzaba a respirar agitada por la rabia que sentía de haberse encontrado con alguien de su pasado que en este momento no hacía más que complicarle las cosas. La curiosidad de saber que era lo que Susana buscaba comenzó a atormentarla mientras de prisa se dirigió a pagar lo que llevaba en el carrito de compra para salir de inmediato de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto en el consorcio Albert seguía observando la pantalla de su computador mientras Terry se había levantado y había caminado hacia la ventana, Candy al ver el contenido de aquella carpeta protegida se había ido de vuelta al sillón y se había acomodado a esperar a que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

(Terry) (Serio) Albert, creo que deberías decirme de donde sacaste todo eso!

(Albert) (Sentándose) lo saque de la agenda electrónica de su celular!

(Candy) (Confundida) pero como es que ese celular llego a tus manos?

(Albert) (Recostándose en la silla) me lo dio Candy Ann!

(Terry) (Confundido) que hacia la pequeña con eso?

(Albert) (Recordando) al parecer Vanessa estaba en la mansión el día que Archie recibió la noticia de la muerte de Alyson! Vanessa se desmayo y seguramente allí fue cuando se le cayó del bolso y la pequeña lo encontró y pensando que era de juguete lo guardo!

(Terry) (Serio) tienes idea de los problemas que esto puede causar si ella llega a enterarse de que le sacaste una copia a su chip de memoria?

(Albert) (Serio) lo sé! Lamento mucho haberte involucrado en esto!

(Terry) (Caminando hacia Candy) no lo digo por eso Albert! Aun sabiendo de donde lo sacaste te hubiera ayudado! (viéndolo) pero eso que tienes allí no puedes utilizarlo para tus planes!

(Candy) (Seria) y porque no? Algo debe haber en esas carpetas que le ayude a Albert en lo que él necesita!

(Albert) (Serio) Terry tiene razón Candy! Aun cuando decidiera utilizar esto no me serviría de nada! (viéndola) nadie admitiría esto como pruebas de nada porque yo lo robe de su agenda y ella puede decir que lo manipule a mi antojo!

(Candy) (Seria) entonces por que querías ver la información que hay en ese archivo? Porque hemos pasado tanto tiempo abriéndolo si no te servirá de nada?

(Albert) (Suspirando) porque necesito conocer á la mujer con la que estoy planeando casarme!

(Candy) (Alarmada) es que a pesar de lo que descubras allí aun piensas casarte con ella? (asombrada) pero Albert, que no nos dijiste que Philip la acuso directamente de ser la que planeo todo lo que le hicieron a Alyson?

(Terry) (Serio) creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos Albert! Porque no mejor dejas las cosas como están y te alejas de esa mujer?

(Albert) (Negando) no! Yo necesito hacer esto y no voy a detenerme!

(Candy) (Seria) pero, casarte? De verdad crees que serás capaz de casarte con Vanessa Lancaster?

(Albert) (Casi gritando) claro que seré capaz! Por supuesto que voy a ser capaz por qué es lo que tengo que hacer!

(Terry) (Serio) piénsalo bien Albert!

(Albert) (Desesperado) que quieres que piense Terry? Acaso crees que ella no va a sospechar de mis intensiones? (serio) hace ya cinco semanas le pedí que me diera tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y de seguro no tardara en venir a buscarme para que le dé explicaciones!

(Candy) (Serena) bueno Albert, la muerte de Alyson no puedes superarla de la noche a la mañana y ella debe entenderlo!

(Terry) (Serio) además aun no tenemos noticias de Fez para asegurar que ella está muerta! Has pensado que pasaría si no es ella la de aquel pozo y decide regresar?

(Candy) (Preocupada) si ella vuelve y te encuentra con Vanessa no tendrás forma de recuperarla!

(Albert) (Triste) ella ni siquiera se ha comunicado a casa de Amín desde que salió hacia el desierto hace siete semanas!

(Candy) (Acercándose) tal vez ella no ha tenido oportunidad de comunicarse Albert! No podemos perder las esperanzas!

(Terry) (Serio) tal vez deberías tomarte unos días y descansar! De esa forma si Vanessa decide venir a buscarte podrán decirle que estas de viaje!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) podrías ir a Lakewood! Seguro que allí podrás relajarte unos días!

Albert se quedo pensativo, por un momento al escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar lo primero que había recordado era la última visita que había hecho a ese lugar acompañado de Alyson, ese había sido el lugar en donde habían concebido a su hijo y pensar en ello ahora era como una puñalada en el estomago. Terry vio como los ojos de Albert de pronto se habían puesto opacos y sin vida y Candy no pudo hacer más que acercarse y tomarlo de la mano sin siquiera obtener una reacción de él. De pronto había recordado que Violet y George debían haber llegado a Escocia hacia unas hora y seguramente estarían en casa del abuelo de Alyson en ese momento. Aquello no hiso más que recordarle que ese era el viaje que Alyson y el planeaban hacer para contraer matrimonio. En casa de Jacobo Stewart en Escocia este escuchaba en silencio todo lo que Violet y George le decían de lo que había sucedido con su nieta. Aun no podía creer lo que le decían y no estaba dispuesto a creerlo hasta que el mismo Albert se lo dijera. En silencio escucho toda la historia de lo que había pasado con Alyson y porque Albert no había podido hacer el viaje con ellos. Latifa observaba en silencio como el apretaba los puños mientras veía fijamente hacia la ventana mientras George seguía narrándole los últimos acontecimientos.

(Violet) (Triste) lamento mucho haber venido con esta noticia Jacobo, me hubiera gustado mucho mas venir a cumplir con el deseo que Alyson y Albert tenían!

(George) (Serio) aun no estamos seguros de que Alyson sea la que cayó en aquel pozo pero no queríamos esperar a que usted llamara y se enterara desde lejos lo que está pasando!

(Jacobo) (Viendo hacia una esquina) muchas gracias por venir! (levantándose) pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen!

Sin decir nada mas Jacobo comenzó a salir de su estudio mientras Violet y George se veían la cara sin poder comprender la actitud del hombre. Por un momento parecía no comprender que era lo que acababan de decirle pero por la dureza en su mirada podían darse cuenta que comprendía muy bien y que algo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Latifa los vio aun sentados en donde habían estado y sin pensarlo salió corriendo detrás de Jacobo.

(Latifa) (Corriendo) abuelo! Abuelo Jacobo espere!

(Jacobo) (Deteniéndose) tú eres la Latifa de mi pequeña verdad?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) si abuelo! Yo soy Latifa, la hermana de Najda!

(Jacobo) (Tomándola de la mano) ella hablo mucho de ti cuando vino a verme! (sonriendo) no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por haberla rescatado y apoyado cuando ella pensaba que estaba sola!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) ella también me rescato a mi cuando se hiso mi hermana! (llorando) no hay nadie que pueda extrañarla más de lo que yo la extraño! Pero creo que usted esta culpando a todos de su desaparición y no es justo!

(Jacobo) (Negando) no culpo a nadie más que a William!

(Latifa) (Negando) no abuelo, William más que nadie está sufriendo por la pérdida de Najda! (desesperada) el intento cuidarla lo mejor que pudo pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pudieron evitar! El no solo está sufriendo la pérdida de su esposa si no que también la pérdida de su hijo y está actuando como loco buscando una venganza que nadie más que él entiende!

(Jacobo) (Serio) venganza? Le parece venganza lo que él está haciendo? (soltándola) lo que él está haciendo no es más que reemplazar a mi nieta con la mujer esa que le destrozo la vida y las ilusiones a mi pequeña!

(Latifa) (Negando) nadie podrá reemplazar a Alyson en el corazón de Albert! (bajando la mirada) nunca antes había visto tanto amor como el que he visto en los ojos de Albert cuando la veían! (llorando) el está muerto en vida y sigue consumiéndose día a día sin saber de ella!

(Jacobo) (Negando) si tanto la ama, porque neos quedo en el desierto buscándola? Porque no se quedo hasta ver el mismo con sus propios ojos que mi pequeña no es la de ese pozo?

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) si no se quedo es porque no se lo permitimos! Si baba hubiera dejado que Albert se quedara en el desierto, el se hubiera perdido también! Porque hubiera sido capaz de lanzarse de cabeza a ese pozo para morir con ella!

(Jacobo) (Serio) no sé si lo que digas sea verdad muchacha, lo único que se, es que yo no puedo quedarme aquí con esta incertidumbre! (acariciándole la mejilla) dile a Violet y a George que pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, pero yo tengo que salir de viaje lo antes posible!

(Latifa) (Seria) a donde ira?

(Jacobo) (Serio) a buscar el cuerpo de mi nieta y traerlo a casa para que descanse con su padre, en el mismo lugar que descansare yo cuándo muera y mi clan deje de existir!

(Latifa) (Seria) está dando a Najda por muerta? Acaso no guarda ni un poquito de esperanza?

(Jacobo) (Bajando la mirada) mi esperanza murió hace muchos años hija! El día que enterré a mi hijo y pensé que mi nieta no había nacido! (sonriendo) Pensé que mi esperanza había vuelto cuando la conocí, pero creo que eso no cambio el destino que ya estaba trazado para mi familia! Soy el ultimo descendiente de los Estuardo y como tal debo ver que mi familia este toda en el mismo lugar que mis ancestros!

(Latifa) (Comprendiendo) ahora comprendo por qué Najda quería tanto venir a decirle ella misma que esperaba un hijo! Ella y William tenían mucha ilusión de la boda en las montañas con usted de testigo! (negando) yo no quiero aceptar que ella ya no está! (dejando escapar unas lagrimas) yo no puedo aceptar que todo su sufrimiento haya sido premiado con una horrible muerte! (gritando) no es justo! No es justo que ella ya no esté!

(George) (Acercándose) Latifa! Estas bien amor?

(Jacobo) (Secándose las lágrimas) creo que tu esposa necesita un calmante! Veré que se lo traigan de inmediato! (dándose la vuelta) pueden disponer de mi casa el tiempo que deseen, lamentablemente yo no puedo quedarme un día más!

(George) (Serio) a donde piensa ir?

(Jacobo) (Dando la media vuelta para verlo) Violet dijo que el señor Hallef había ofrecido su casa para acompañarlo mientras sacan a mi nieta de aquel pozo, creo que voy a aceptar su oferta y viajare a marruecos esta misma noche para traer el cuerpo de mi nieta en cuanto lo saquen!

(Violet) (Acercándose) y si realmente no es ella?

(Jacobo) (Serio) si no es ella, me quedare en el desierto hasta encontrarla y la traeré a casa donde nadie pueda hacerle daño nunca más!

(Violet) (Seria) y William? Que pasara con William si Alyson esta vivía?

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) ese es un tema que hablare con mi nieta si aun tengo suerte que este con vida!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) podemos ir con el jali? Podemos ir a casa?

(George) (Negando) William me necesita en este momento mi amor!

(Latifa) (Seria) es que yo no soporto verlo con esa mujer! Ella va a hacerle daño y yo no quiero ver cuando eso pase!

(Violet) (Abrazándola) Latifa, por favor! Regresa con George a chicago y cuida a Albert por mí!

(George) (Serio) y tu a donde iras?

(Violet) (Viendo a Jacobo) si Jacobo me lo permite, viajare con él a marruecos y rezare para que descubramos que no es ella la que está enterrada en la arena!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) tendré el avión listo para dentro de unas horas!

Jacobo comenzó a alejarse mientras George abrazando a su hermana y su esposa lo observaba, aquel hombre mayor tenía el mismo carácter que su sobrina pero en sus ojos había algo que aun no podía describir más que como determinación. Algo le decía que aquel anciano era capaz de adentrarse en el desierto si como todos esperaban su sobrina no era la que estaba enterrada en aquel pozo. Mientras tanto en las afueras de Fez, los trabajos seguían, las cosas cada vez se ponían mas y mas difíciles pues apenas lograban destapar un poco mas de aquel cuerpo, el desierto desidia succionarlo un poco más. Los nervios de baba estaban de punta pues al ver el horizonte podía ver claramente que una tormenta se aproximaba. Mohamed lo veía caminar desesperado de un lado a otro sin quitar la mirada de encima de los hombres que aun luchaban por estabilizar el cuerpo sosteniendo uno de los brazos con una cuerda sujeta a las vigas de la enorme carpa que protegía el lugar de trabajo. Despacio se acerco para intentar tranquilizarlo pues parecía a punto de un colapso.

(Mohamed) (Serio) si no se tranquiliza señor Amín, va a terminar por enfermarse y tendré que llevarlo de vuelta a Meknes!

(Amín) (Señalando) ves hacia allá? La tormenta estará aquí en cuestión de horas y si eso pasa todo el trabajo hasta ahora quedara perdido!

(Mohamed) (Viendo el horizonte) en esta época las tormentas suelen cambiar de rumbo y con suerte el viento se llevara esa lejos de aquí!

(Amín) (Negando) es como si el desierto no quisiera que recuperemos este cuerpo! Llevamos más de un mes aquí y aun no hemos logrado sacarla!

(Mohamed) (Serio) usted sabia que este trabajo necesitaría mucho tiempo sidi Amín, cual es su desesperación entonces?

(Amín) (Serio) que en todo este tiempo, no hemos recibido noticias de Najda! (viendo hacia el pozo) ella había prometido volver en dos semanas y hasta ahora después de dos meses ella aun no ha llamado siquiera! (triste) estoy comenzando a creer que es ella la mujer que estamos desenterrando de ese pozo!

(Mohamed) (Bajando la mirada) siempre hemos sabido que esa es una posibilidad sidi Amín! Pero solo Alah es el que tiene la última palabra!

(Abdul) (Acercándose) baba, el inspector dice que recogerán todo y dejaran de trabajar en el pozo!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) como? Pero como se atreve a decir que no continuara?

(Abdul) (Señalando el horizonte) dice que en cuanto la tormenta llegue aquí el pozo quedara cubierto de arena una vez más y que ya han perdido muchas semanas de trabajo intentando sacar el cuerpo de la arena!

(Amín) (Corriendo) ya verá ese inspector!

Abdul y Mohamed corrieron detrás de baba Amín mientras este llegaba donde el inspector comenzaba a dar instrucciones a sus hombre para que levantaran todo y comenzaran a retirarse antes de que la tormenta los alcanzara. Baba realmente furioso comenzó a gritar como lo hacía con sus empleados cuando no cumplían con las tareas encomendadas, por un momento Abdul vio en su padre lo que nunca antes había visto, una rabia incontenible desprendía de la mirada de baba mientras casi les presagiaba las plagas de Egipto al inspector y todos sus ancestros y familiares vivos y por nacer. El inspector estaba realmente sorprendido y parecía temblar ante el anciano que no podía controlar la furia que lo embargaba y ante la mirada de asombro de Mohamed y Abdul vieron como literalmente de una patada salía el inspector de la tienda para dirigirse a sus hombres y que reiniciaran los trabajos. Baba salió de la tienda del inspector un minuto después aun respirando agitado por la rabia que aun sentía correrle por las venas y aun murmurando entre dientes paso junto a su hijo para después volver a su tienda a tomar un poco de té para tranquilizarse. En chicago eran casi las seis de la tarde y Albert seguía conversando con Terry y Candy mientras afuera de su oficina Archie y Anthony conversaban junto al escritorio de la secretaria de Albert mientras esta disimuladamente los escuchaba incrédula de lo que ellos discutían.

(Anthony) (Negando) no creo que Albert este consciente de lo que está haciendo!

(Archie)(Serio) por supuesto que no! Te imaginas eso? De pronto nos toca darle la bienvenida a la familia y decirle tía Vanessa?

(Anthony) (Serio) ni lo digas, no creo que Albert hable en serio cuando dice que está decidido a proponerle matrimonio!

(Archie) (Negando) ni lo digas, que antes de llamarla así yo prefiero renunciar al consorcio y mudarme a otro lado!

(Anthony) (Serio) por favor no seamos extremistas! Además yo no creo que Albert se atreva a pedirle matrimonio tan pronto! Alyson apenas lleva un par de meses muerta y aun están buscando su cuerpo!

(Archie) (Serio) definitivamente Albert no puede estar pensando en casarse con Vanessa Lancaster! No es posible!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) y por qué no sería posible? (viéndoles la cara de asombro) acaso no creen que yo pueda ser una mejor esposa de lo que fue mi hermanastra?

(Anthony) (Serio) buenas tardes Vanessa, no sabíamos que vendría de visita!

(Vanessa) (Seria) claro que no lo sabían! Estoy segura que ni siquiera lo esperaban, pero no vine a verlos a ustedes sino que a William! (sonriendo) y muchas gracias por haberme confirmado los deseos que tiene de casarse conmigo! Cuando me lo dijeron esta mañana no sabía si creerlo o no!

Vanessa se alejo rumbo a la oficina de Albert mientras hacia un ruido tintineante al caminar. Archie y Anthony se vieron uno al otro al ver que ella llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo hasta los tobillos en los cuales llevaba atadas las correas de las sandalias doradas que calzaba de las cuales pendían unas pequeñas campanitas. Sin pensarlo se acercaron a la puerta por donde ella había entrado unos segundos atrás. Vanessa irrumpió en la oficina de Albert sin percatarse que Candy y Terry se encontraban sentados en una esquina tomando una taza de té, sin pensarlo camino hasta medio salón mientras Albert sorprendido había cerrado su computados al verla entrar sin poder decir una sola palabra.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo mientras dejaba caer su enorme bolso en la alfombra) buenas tardes querido! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

(Albert) (Sorprendido aun) Vanessa! Qué, que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Comenzando a desabotonarse el abrigo) ya sé que me pediste tiempo querido, pero también se cuanto me necesitas y decidí darte una sorpresa!

(Albert) (Tragando saliva) pero es que yo aun no pensaba llamarte! Tú sabes que yo estoy aun muy afectado y no quisiera arrastrarte a una relación que no vaya a funcionar!

(Vanessa) (Terminando de desabotonar aun con el abrigo cerrado) es por eso que decidí venir a verte ahora! (mordiéndose el labio inferior) ya sé cómo ayudarte a olvidar a Alyson mas pronto de lo que piensas!

Sin dejar que Albert dijera nada, Vanessa abrió el abrigo dejándolo caer mostrándole a Albert el traje de odalisca que la ex novia de Philip le había ayudado a elegir. Vanessa le sonreía coqueta mientras la expresión e la cara de Albert era todo un panorama, Vanessa no podía comprender como era posible que Albert permaneciera en su silla desviando la mirada de ella hacia una esquina si Jazmín le había asegurado que con ese traje el no podría resistirse y se aventaría a sus brazos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto escucho el tintineo de una taza al ser colocada sobre la mesa y al volver la mirada hacia donde el ruido provenía solo pudo ver como Candy la veía con la boca abierta mientras Terry intentando poner cara serena se levantaba para tomar el abrigo de Candy y ayudarla a ponérselo.

(Terry) (Carraspeando) creo que será mejor que nos retiremos pecosa! La visita no es para nosotros!

(Candy) (Levantándose) vámonos Terry!

(Vanessa) (Cubriéndose con el abrigo) Perdón, yo no sabía que William estaba acompañado!

(Terry) (Guiñándole el ojo) no se preocupe Vanessa! (medio burlón) ha sido un placer volver a verla! (viéndolo) nos vemos en casa Albert! Que (viéndola de pies a cabeza) que disfrutes la velada!

Albert solamente se tapo los ojos intentando ocultar la mirada de odio que sentía al ver a Vanessa vestida de aquella forma intentando imitar a Alyson. Respiro profundo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de Terry quien al salir con Candy se había dado de frente con Archie y Anthony que estaban detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar lo que sucedía adentro. Los cuatro se alejaron de la puerta para que Terry pudiera al fin desahogar la carcajada que tenia atorada en la garganta desde el momento que había visto caer el abrigo de Vanessa. Albert respiro profundo y levanto la mirada hacia donde ahora Vanessa de nuevo había dejado caer el abrigo al suelo. Y se acercaba al escritorio con la expresión más apenada de la que era capaz en esos momentos. La verdad es que se sentía ridícula y sumamente abochornada por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de esos dos dentro de la oficina.

(Albert) (Serio) no tienes por qué venir a buscarme vestida de esa forma Vanessa! No hace falta!

(Vanessa) (Provocativa) lo hice con mucho gusto William! (dando la vuelta al escritorio) todo lo que yo pueda hacer para que seas feliz, me parece poco!

(Albert) (Nervioso) te lo agradezco pero de verdad, no hacía falta! (viéndola a los ojos) yo pensaba llamarte en un par de semanas para que nos viéramos! La verdad yo aun estoy intentando dejar atrás lo que viví con Alyson y no creo que tú quieras verme en el estado que estoy!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) precisamente por eso vine querido!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) a verme sufrir?

(Vanessa) (Negando) no tontito, vengo a alegrarte la tarde y con suerte tal vez pueda alegrarte la noche también!

Albert abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella afirmación, Vanessa llego junto a su bolso que estaba en el suelo y lo abrió para sacar una pequeña grabadora y ponerla sobre el sillón, ante la mirada curiosa de Albert acomodo su abrigo junto a la grabadora y empujo la mesa de centro a un lado para poner espacio. Albert la veía con curiosidad cuando la vio meter nuevamente las manos en el bolso y al ver lo que sacaba no pudo más que tensarse y hundirse en el sillón detrás de su escritorio. Vanessa sonriendo nerviosa se dio la vuelta mientras colocaba la enorme víbora que había llevado para ofrecerle a Albert un baile exótico que Jazmín le había enseñado. La danza de la serpiente era algo de lo que Latifa y Alyson le habían hablado y al mostrárselo Alyson había utilizado una pequeña serpiente mascota de Abdul pero el animal que Vanessa llevaba realmente le parecía enorme.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo al verlo nervioso) no te preocupes querido! Sé que esto va a gustarte!

(Albert) (Serio) no es necesario Vanessa de verdad que no es necesario!

(Vanessa) (Encendiendo la música) solo relájate querido! (sonriendo coqueta) después podremos hacer lo que tu desees que hagamos esta noche! (comenzando a moverse) solo relájate y disfruta querido que esto lo he practicado solo para ti!

Sin decir más Vanessa se dio la vuelta moviendo la cadera mientras Albert estaba más al pendiente del animal que ella sostenía en sus manos y sobre sus hombros pues la verdad no le parecía nada seguro. Con dificultad Vanesa había comenzado a danzar de una forma realmente erótica pero para su desgracia Albert seguía con la mirada fija en el animal y no en ella. Al darse cuenta Vanesa había comenzado a contorsionarse mientras balanceaba al reptil en sus manos y daba vueltas y vueltas con él para llamar la atención de Albert hacia sus caderas y su busto que estaban realmente reveladores con el diminuto traje de odalisca que llevaba. Al escuchar la música Candy y los demás habían corrido hacia la puerta para intentar escuchar que era lo que sucedía adentro, parecía que Vanessa había preparado muy bien su actuación pues si Candy no recordaba mal, la melodía que Vanessa estaba danzando para Albert, era la misma que habían danzado Alyson y Latifa el día de la celebración del embarazo de Patty. Los cuatro se veían la cara preguntándose en silencio si Albert sería capaz de soportar aquella danza sin sacarla a empujones o peor aún, si sería capaz de resistirse a los encantos de aquella mujer que para ser honestos se veía despampanante al haber entrado a la oficina y haber revelado aquel traje de odalisca color negro que llevaba puesto. Dentro de la oficina Albert había comenzado a relajarse intentando no pensar en la forma de matar a aquella mujer que se movía tan descaradamente frente a él, intentando parecerse a la única mujer que le había quitado el aliento con sus danzas. Con la mirada fija en ella Albert comenzó a distraerse con los destellos de las lentejuelas del sostén que parecía brillar por el reflejo de las luces, la música seguía sonando mientras Vanessa de pronto había dejado de moverse con la misma cadencia que lo había hecho al principio. Albert sabía que Alyson y Latifa podían aguantar horas y horas de danza por que llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo y no le parecía raro que la respiración de Vanessa se hubiera hecho más pesada en unos cuantos minutos pues lo había notado por la forma en que el sostén de ella subía y bajaba de prisa, con desgano comenzó a subir la mirada mientras ella intentaba seguir danzando pero algo parecía no estar bien del todo. Albert comenzó a poner más atención intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba pues lo movimientos de cadera habían cesado y Vanessa se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin ritmo. Lentamente se puso de pie para ver si lograba ver mejor cuando vio como Vanessa se daba la vuelta quedando de frente a él y movía los labios de una forma extraña, Albert comenzó a acercarse nervioso de que todo aquello fuera un truco de ella para hacerlo acercarse pero cuando había dado dos paso la vio caer sentada en la alfombra mientras con las manos intentaba aflojar el agarre de la serpiente que enroscada a su cuello había comenzado a apretar el abrazo alrededor del cuello de la mujer. Albert abrió tremendos ojos al darse cuenta que los ojos de Vanessa había comenzado ponerse en blanco mientras sus mejillas parecían enrojecerse más y sus manos intentaban inútilmente aflojar el abrazo de la boa que había utilizado en su danza. Apresurado Albert corrió a socorrerla mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda para que alguien de afuera lo escuchara. Terry abrió la puerta al escuchar los gritos de Albert pensando que tal vez lo encontrarían en alguna posición de defensa contra las seducciones de Vanessa pero al entrar lo vieron arrodillado junto a Vanessa intentando quitarle aquel enorme animal de alrededor del cuello. Terry y Anthony corrieron a ayudarle mientras Archie corría al teléfono a llamar una ambulancia que llegara a socorrer a la pobre mujer que había cambiado de color a uno azulado por la falta de oxigeno. Candy un poco alejada esperaba a que los chicos terminaran de quitar aquel enorme reptil del cuello de Vanessa para poder correr a socorrerla. Durante varios minutos pelearon con el reptil que parecía no querer soltar el agarre que tenia y cuando al fin habían logrado quitarlo Vanessa cayo desmayada frente a ellos sin dar señales de respirar. Candy corrió a su lado mientras Albert con la boa en las manos comenzaba a guardarla en el bolso donde Vanessa la había llevado. Candy comenzó a masajear el pecho de Vanessa mientras Terry le cubría las piernas con el abrigo. Albert cerró el bolso de Vanessa y se acerco a ver en que podía ayudar. Sin pensarlo comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca a Vanessa pues parecía no estar respirando y después de varios minutos ya se encontraba de mejor color. Avergonzada veía como Candy terminaba de cubrirla con el abrigo mientras Albert le acomodaba su chaqueta bajo la cabeza. En el cuello aun se podían ver señas de donde la serpiente había estado apretando. Sin decir nada dejo que los paramédicos la revisaran y después de ver que se encontraba bien y que ella se rehusaba a ser llevada al hospital la habían dejado acomodada sobre el sillón de la oficina de Albert. Candy y Terry se retiraron detrás de Archie y Anthony mientras Albert sentado frente a Vanessa la veía serio. Sin decir nada mando llamar al chofer y después de darle la orden de llevar a Vanessa a su casa la saco en brazos hasta el auto. Vanessa no sabía que decir después del tremendo ridículo que había hecho con su numerito de danza y en silencio dejo que el chofer de los Andley la llevara de vuelta a la mansión Lancaster. Albert salió de su oficina después de tomar su computador, definitivamente Terry y Candy tenían razón, si quería estar tranquilo los siguientes días debería poner distancia entre él y Vanessa y eso pensaba hacer hasta averiguar bien que era lo que había en los archivos que habían logrado abrir. Esa misma noche partiría rumbo a Lakewood sin avisarle a nadie de a donde iría. En la mansión Andley esa noche la cena había estado muy amena, a pesar de su total desapruebo la tía no había podido evitar reír divertida al imagina a Vanessa intentando quitarse aquel reptil de alrededor del cuello, todos reían mientras Terry como buen narrador contaba paso a paso las peripecias que Albert había tenido que afrontar esa tarde ante el ataque de seducción de aquella mujer. Casi a punto de llorar Candy se sostenía el vientre mientras la tía la veía fijamente después de haber dejado de reír de repente. Candy al ver la mirada de la tía supo exactamente en qué era lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento. Sonriendo le tomo la mano para intentar reconfortarla pues sabía que en esos momentos sus pensamientos debían estar en Alyson. Cuando se había ido de casa Alyson tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo y seguramente si seguía con vida ahora estaría llegando al sexto mes. Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio al ver los ojos de la tía opacarse por un momento antes de retirar la mano de la de Candy.

(Elroy) (Respirando profundo) creo que es hora de retirarnos a descansar!

(Candy) (Viendo el reloj) Albert aun no llega!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) seguramente esta noche vendrá tarde! Debe haber ido a algún lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo después de lo de esta tarde!

(Elroy) (Seria) solo espero que no venga demasiado tarde! No me gustaría que nada malo le pasara después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) el estará bien tía! El solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse y seguramente vendrá antes de la madrugada!

Sin decir más la tía se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. Casi había salido cuando volteo a ver hacia donde Candy seguía sentada.

(Elroy) (Seria) cuando volverá Tom?

(Candy) (Encogiendo los hombros) no lo sé tía! Se suponía que el volvería hace tres semanas!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) extraño a la pequeña!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) todos la extrañamos tía! Estoy segura que Tom la traerá en unos días más!

En el club, Philip bebía a solas intentando no pensar en nada, esa mañana se había levantado recordando a Alyson y de pronto un enorme vacío lo había invadido. De pronto se sentía culpable nuevamente por la muerte de ella y había intentado buscar a la única persona que era capaz de hacerlo olvidarla. Viendo el vaso de whiskey recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde, había intentado buscar a Eliza para invitarla a cenar pero al llegar al edificio donde ella vivía se había topado con el auto de Niel quien parecía no despegarse de su hermana desde que se habían encontrado en el club. Sin más remedio había conducido al club y se había sentado en una esquina a beber como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Completamente borracho había salido del club y se había subido a su auto para conducir sin rumbo, el auto había tomado la carretera y conducía a un lugar en donde pudiera sentirse más tranquilo y poder recordarla sin que nadie lo viera. Albert había conducido casi toda la noche y en las horas de la madrugada había llegado a Lakewood. En silencio la sirvienta que lo había recibido lo había visto subir a su habitación y sin esperar había corrido a la cocina a comenzar a preparar algo de comer pues seguramente el pediría el desayuno después de descansar un poco. Albert entro a la habitación y con la mirada cansada recorrió cada rincón. Aun podía escuchar en su cabeza la forma en que Alyson había correspondido a su forma de hacerle el amor el último día que habían estado allí después del juicio de divorcio de Anthony. Cansado camino hacia la cama y se dejo caer sobre las colchas abrazando las almohadas en donde Alyson había dormido al estar allí, aun intentando sentir su aroma comenzó a quedarse dormido, estaba tan cansado que no podía siquiera pensar y no había sentido cuando la señora Marshall había entrado a quitarle los zapatos y cubrirlo con una colcha. La anciana empleada lo vio dormir profundamente y sin hacer ruido cerró las cortinas y lo dejo descansar. Philip había conducido toda la noche y después de estacionar el auto había caminado aun con una botella en la mano hasta llegar al lago en la propiedad de los Andley, aun podía recordar el día que había ido a ese lugar y había podido contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que lo obsesionaba. Sentado a orillas del lago termino de beber la botella para después caer dormido completamente borracho. Era casi media mañana cuando al fin Jacobo y Violet habían llegado a Fez, después de presentarlo con baba Amín los dos se habían acomodado en la tienda que este usaba para dormir mientras la policía seguía trabajando en el pozo, el viento había cambiado durante la noche y la tormenta se había alejado de allí para fortuna de todos pues casi habían logrado descubrir la mitad del cuerpo de aquella mujer. Temerosa Violet se acerco a lo alto de la duna desde donde pudo ver la túnica que vestía aquella mujer, el estomago le había dado un vuelco al descubrir que la parte del rostro que habían logrado descubrir no podía reconocerse pues el calor de la arena lo había casi desfigurado imposibilitando que la reconocieran a simple vista. Jacobo se acerco a donde ella observaba y desde lejos pudo ver la misma escena que ella veía. En silencio los dos se tomaron de la mano intentando darse ánimos uno al otro. Amín se acerco acompañado de Abdul, habían hablado con el jefe de policía y este les había asegurado que esa misma tarde tendrían el cuerpo completamente afuera de la arena y lo trasladarían de inmediato a casa blanca para comenzar la investigación de reconocimiento. Violet abrazo a baba comenzando a llorar pues al fin habían dado un gran paso para descubrir quién era aquella mujer. Jacobo observaba en silencio como los hombres seguían trabajando y descubrían un poco mas de aquel cuerpo.

(Jacobo) (Sin desviar la mirada) quiero que llamen un medico!

(Amín) (Serio) un medico?

(Violet) (Asustada) acaso se siente mal Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (Negando serio) no es para mí! (señalando hacia abajo) es para ella! Quiero que le hagan una prueba antes de llevársela!

(Violet) (Seria) no creo que puedan hacerle un análisis de sangre si es eso lo que pretendes!

(Jacobo) (Negando) según ustedes, mi nieta estaba embarazada cuando vino al desierto!

(Amín) (Comprendiendo) lo que usted quiere es saber si esa mujer que está allí abajo estaba embarazada al morir!

(Violet) (Temblando) Dios mío! Por favor que no sea ella!

(Jacobo) (Poniéndole la mano en el hombro) lo mejor es que sepamos cuanto antes todo lo que podamos para no seguir con esta incertidumbre Violet!

(Amín) (Alejándose) yo mismo iré a buscar un medico a la ciudad! Yo también quiero saber de una vez por todas si esa pobre mujer es nuestra Najda!

(Mohamed) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe sidi Amín, yo puedo ir y traer el médico y volveré!

(Violet) (Llorando) solo espero que no sea mi niña la que estemos sacando de ese pozo!

Mohamed se alejo de prisa para ir a buscar el médico que Jacobo había pedido. Con paciencia observaron como los hombres luchaban por sacar aquel cuerpo inerte y después de varias horas al fin habían logrado llevarlo a la orilla del pozo, por el tamaño Violet podía estar casi segura que si se trataba de su hija pero intentaba no pensar en eso, no quería angustiar a los demás hasta saber si era posible adelantar una prueba de embarazo antes de que trasladaran el cuerpo a Casa Blanca. Jacobo observo cómo entre varios hombres llevaban el cuerpo que habían sacado hasta la tienda en donde la prepararían para trasladarlo, el médico hablaba con el jefe de la policía para poder hacer el examen que le habían solicitado y después de un par de horas había salido con la prueba para llevarla a su laboratorio en la ciudad y obtener el resultado. En silencio Violet vio como subían el cuerpo envuelto en sabanas a una ambulancia para llevarla al aeropuerto en donde Jacobo había puesto a la orden el avión para que lo trasladaran de inmediato a los laboratorios forenses de Casa Blanca. Amín había mandado a recoger la tienda y todo lo que había llevado mientras él en otro auto seguía el auto de Mohamed quien llevaría al doctor hasta su consultorio. Casi a medio día Albert había despertado, al abrir los ojos lo primero que había visto era que las cortinas estaban cerradas y que sobre la mesa de noche había una taza de café caliente y un plato con fruta recién cortada que seguramente la señora Marshall le había llevado. Con desgano se levanto y camino hacia el baño para darse una ducha, había logrado dormir como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo único que le provocaba en ese momento era salir a dar una vuelta a caballo y sabía exactamente a donde quería ir. Seguramente el ruido de la cascada del lago lo relajaría y le permitiría despejarse antes de comenzar de nuevo a investigar en los archivos que habían logrado abrir el día anterior. Después de tomar la taza de café y comer un poco de fruta salió de la casa rumbo a los establos. Media hora después iba camino al lago sin saber que allí se encontraría con Philip quien apenas comenzaba a despertarse. En chicago, después de haber pasado una noche adolorida, Vanessa había salido a hacer la visita que aun tenía pendiente, sin ningún entusiasmo condujo su auto hasta el edificio en donde Susana se estaba hospedando desde que había llegado a chicago. Después de estacionar el auto subió al quinto piso donde estaba la habitación de la rubia quien al verla en la puerta no pudo más que sonreír divertida al ver que no había tardado mucho en decidir ir a buscarla.

(Susana) (Sonriendo) adelante querida! Pensé que vendrías ayer mismo!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose en el sillón) muy bien, aquí estoy! Que es lo que quieres?

(Susana) (Sentándose frente a ella) quiero que me ayudes a separar a tu futura hijastra de su adorado esposo!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) que? Quieres que yo te ayude a separar a Candy de Terry?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) se que tu pronto estarás viviendo en la mansión Andley y quiero que me ayudes a ponerle fin de una vez por todas a ese ridículo matrimonio!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) aun estas enamorada de ese hombre! A pesar de que todos tus intentos del pasado han fallado aun crees que tienes posibilidad de conquistarlo?

(Susana) (Seria) Terry no me interesa! Lo único que quiero es destrozarlo a él y a esa estúpida que al fin logro quedarse con él!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) pues busca quien te ayude porque yo no tengo por qué meterme en tus estúpidos juegos de venganza!

(Susana) (Cortándole el paso) he dicho que tus eres quien va a ayudarme y eso es lo que harás!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y que te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?

(Susana) (Seria) si no lo haces, estoy segura que tu futuro esposo estará más que feliz de escuchar lo que yo tenga que decirle!

(Vanessa) (seria) tú no te atreverías a abrir la boca! (amenazante) tú tienes tanta culpa como yo en lo que paso hace tiempo así que no creo que vayas a atreverte a abrir la boca en este momento!

(Susana) (Desafiante) claro que me atrevería! Además, si no me ayudas creo que también Terry estará feliz de conocer ese secreto que existe entre tú y yo!

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo) está bien! Hare lo que pueda pero aun no puedo prometerte nada hasta que William me pida que sea su esposa!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) estoy segura que eso no tardara en suceder querida! Solo espero que cumplas lo que acabas de prometer o no tendré más remedio que abrir la boca!

(Vanessa) (Saliendo apresurada) claro que cumpliré! Mientras tanto no se te ocurra buscarme hasta que yo te llame!

Susana se asomo a la puerta para ver como Vanessa subía al asensor y se iba. Por la mirada en su rostro estaba segura que el secreto que compartían seria más que suficiente para obligarla a ayudarle en sus planes. Vanessa subió a su auto y salió de aquel lugar completamente desesperada. Jamás había imaginado que algo de su pasado podría venir ahora a estorbarle en sus planes. Algo tenía que hacer para solucionar ese nuevo problema y tenía que ser lo antes posible. Mientras Albert casi había llegado al lago, en Fez Jacobo y Violet veían como Amín se acercaba después de haber ido a recoger los resultados que el médico le había entregado. El rostro de baba se veía angustiado pues aun no se había atrevido a ver los resultados. Al llegar junto a ellos los tres contuvieron la respiración mientras baba comenzaba a abrir el sobre, después de sacar el papel en donde el médico había apuntado los resultados las manos de baba temblaron mientras el levantaba la mirada hacia Violet.

(Amín) (Viendo la cara de Violet) Positivo! Esa mujer del pozo estaba embarazada Violet!

Sin poder evitarlo Violet cayo desmayada en brazos de Jacobo mientras una enfermera que andaba cerca se acercaba a socorrerlos.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 60: **Descubriendo un Pasado**

**Yajaira **


	60. Chapter 60

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 60**

**Descubriendo un Pasado**

Albert había cabalgado largo rato hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, por un momento detuvo su caballo para poder cerrar los ojos y escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la cascada, podía recordar el día que había llevado a Alyson a ese lugar, el rostro emocionado de ella al escuchar el ruido de la cascada y la forma en la que al llegar ella se había apresurado a lanzarse al agua sin ropa. Había tanto de ella en su memoria y que lo había acumulado en tan poco tiempo que le parecía que habían estado juntos toda una vida. Apretó la rienda de su caballo y continuo el recorrido hasta que tubo a la vista el lago, estaba a punto de avanzar cuando vio que alguien a la orilla comenzaba a lavarse la cara, con cuidado se levanto un poco de la silla para ver si distinguía de quien se trataba cuando al fin pudo reconocerlo. Por un momento sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver a Philip en aquel lugar tan sagrado para el y estaba a punto de ajotar al caballo cuando un grito emocionado llamo su atención. Desconcertado volteo a ver quien lo había llamado por su nombre cuando vio como Tom se acercaba a caballo llevando a Candy Ann sentada frente a el. Albert sonrió al ver como la pequeña movía la manita saludándolo emocionada de verlo después de tantas semanas, al llegar junto a el la pequeña prácticamente había saltado a sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos hasta que Albert sintió algo duro contra su cuello. Con cuidado la acomodo frente a el para darse cuenta que en uno de sus bracitos la pequeña llevaba una férula de yeso color rosado.

(Albert) (Viéndole el brazo) pero que te paso pequeña?

(Tom) (Serio) no preguntes Albert, hasta ahora yo aun no comprendo como paso!

(Candy Ann) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo no pise busanito!

(Tom) (Viendo la mirada de Albert) te dije que no preguntaras! Eso es todo lo que se ha limitado a decir y se enoja por que no le entiendo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) así que no pisaste al gusano? (acercándose) y donde estaba el gusano ese al que le perdonaste la vida?

(Candy Ann) (Desviando la mirada) yo no pise busanito!

(Albert) (Serio) ya se que no lo pisaste, solo quiero que me digas en donde estaba el gusanito cuando no lo pisaste?

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo un puchero) yo no pise busanito!

(Tom) (Riendo) te lo dije! (viendo hacia el lago) parece que tienes un intruso en tu propiedad!

(Albert) (Recordando a Philip) eso estaba a punto de ver cuando ustedes llegaron!

(Tom) (Reconociéndolo) ese no es el tipo aquel con el que peleaste en tu casa en Chicago?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) no entiendo que hace aquí! Estaba a punto de ir a pedirle que se largara!

(Tom) (Serio) no quieres que yo me acerque a hablarle?

(Albert) (Levantando a la pequeña) de eso me encargare yo!

(Candy Ann) (Aferrándose a el) No, yo con tu abetito! Yo con tu!

(Tom) (Serio) Candy Ann, ven aquí que Albert necesita hablar con aquel hombre!

(Candy Ann) (Pataleando) no quiedo papi! Ete hombe malo pega abetito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes pequeña, no pasara nada!

Albert le entrego la pequeña a Tom y se puso en camino a donde Philip seguía sentado, parecía no haberse dado cuenta del caballo que se acercaba pues no se había movido de lugar. Al llegar casi junto a él Albert se bajo del caballo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, llevaba los puños cerrados por la rabia que sentía al verlo en aquel lugar pero recordaba que Tom y la pequeña estaban cerca y no quería asustarla. Llego junto a Philip y tomo aire antes de hablarle. Philip veía fijamente el reflejo del agua cuando pudo distinguir al rubio de pie detrás de él, de inmediato se puso de pie esperando que le reclamara su presencia en aquel lugar. Los ojos de Albert eran fríos mientras lo observaba con la mandíbula completamente tensa. Philip no podía más que sostenerle la mirada mientras comenzaba a alejarse de él retrocediendo. Los ojos de Albert parecían decir todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho en aquel momento, sin decir nada Philip bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a retirarse de allí. Albert lo vio tambalearse mientras caminaba comprendiendo que Philip no se encontraba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para volver a montar su caballo y reunirse con Tom y la pequeña cuando escucho la voz de Philip arrastrando las palabras por la borrachera.

(Philip) (Serio) se lo que pretendes, no soy ningún tonto y ella tampoco lo es!

(Albert) (Volteando a verlo) no se dé que me hablas!

(Philip) (Sonriendo desganado) no has logrado engañarla y ella está preparada para hacerte caer en tu propia trampa! (dándose la vuelta) eres un tonto si piensas que vas a ganarle!

(Albert) (Serio) aléjate de mi propiedad y de toda mi familia Philip! No quiero volver a verte cerca de ninguno de ellos!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) ni siquiera yo quisiera verme últimamente! (serio) no dejes que Vanessa te tome la delantera o acabara contigo de la misma forma que lo hiso con todos lo que hemos estado a su lado!

Albert observo como con paso lento y un tanto desequilibrado Philip comenzaba a alejarse rumbo a donde había dejado su auto. Tom se acerco a caballo hasta donde estaba Albert y después de bajar del caballo y bajar a la pequeña vio como su hija corría y tomaba la mano de Albert llamándole la atención.

(Candy Ann) (Jalándole la mano) abetito, vamo a casa a fubar!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) lo lamento pequeña pero no tengo tiempo para jugar ahora!

(Candy Ann) (Juntando las manitas en suplica) peo yo quedo fubar con tu!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) vamos pequeña, seguro Albert no tiene tiempo en este momento! Más tarde o mañana jugara contigo!

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo puchero) peo mami tiene pastel y abetito guta pastelito!

(Albert) (Serio) mami? (viendo a Tom) Flamy está aquí?

(Candy Ann) (Susurrando) papi caso co mami peo shhh no digas a naye!

(Albert) (Susurrando) no te preocupes no lo diré!

Albert levanto la mirada para toparse con el rostro de Tom que parecía cambiar de color avergonzado. Sin hacer preguntas Albert camino hacia el caballo de Tom para depositar a la pequeña en la silla, y ver como Tom se apresuraba a subirse detrás de ella. Ocultando una sonrisa se subió a su caballo para volver a la mansión, después de ver a Philip en aquel lugar no le quedaban deseos de quedarse más tiempo.

(Tom) (Serio) pensábamos invitarlos pero Flamy prefirió hacerlo así sin que nadie se enterara! Ni siquiera hicimos fiesta solo paso!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no tienes que explicarme nada Tom! (viéndolo) te felicito por tu matrimonio!

(Tom) (Serio) es cierto lo que dice Candy?

(Albert) (Serio) Candy? Que es lo que ella dice?

(Tom) (Deteniendo su caballo) Candy dice que piensas casarte con la mujer aquella de la fiesta! La que era hermana de tu esposa!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tan preocupada esta Candy que ha tenido que contártelo?

(Tom) (Serio) la verdad Albert es que yo también me di cuenta de tu actitud el día de la fiesta en el teatro!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al recordar) el día de la mordida?

(Tom) (Apenado) si, ese día! (serio) no creo que debas casarte con una mujer como esa Albert! Menos después de saber lo que ha sido capaz de hacer en contra de tu … de Alyson! Además Philip dijo hace un…

(Albert) (Serio) yo no voy a casarme con ella Tom!

(Tom) (Sorprendido) pero a toda tu familia le has dicho que si y ellos están seguros que hablas en serio!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) y así deben seguir!

(Tom) (Serio) no entiendo Albert! Todos ellos están muy preocupados por la forma en la que has actuado últimamente! Que es lo que pretendes hacer? Porque no quieres que ellos sepan lo que realmente planeas?

(Albert) (Serio) porque si se los digo ellos comenzaran a actuar amables con Vanessa y eso no me conviene!

(Tom) (Confundido) no comprendo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mientras ellos crean que realmente voy a casarme con Vanessa la trataran con desprecio pero también con respeto porque creen que es mi futura esposa Si llego a decirles cuales son mis intenciones comenzaran a tratarla amablemente y ella entonces tendrá la certeza de que algo está mal y no puedo darme ese lujo! (respirando pesadamente) esa mujer esconde algo y yo voy a averiguarlo y la hare pagar cada lagrima que Alyson derramo por su culpa!

(Tom) (Serio) y porque me lo cuentas a mi entonces Albert!

(Albert) (Respirando pesadamente) porque necesitaba compartirlo o todo esto terminara por volverme loco Tom! (viéndolo a la cara) puedo contar con tu discreción de que no dirás nada a nadie de lo que hemos conversado aquí?

(Tom) (Asintiendo) cuenta con ello Albert! Y si crees que puedo hacer algo mas solo avísame!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) muy bien princesita, te prometo que mañana iré a verte y a comer un pedazo de pastel! Te veo luego Tom!

Albert comenzó a galopar de vuelta a la mansión mientras Tom se alejaba con la pequeña rumbo a su rancho. En la mansión de Chicago Candy caminaba nerviosa en la biblioteca mientras Terry intentaba averiguar en donde se encontraba Albert pues ya todos en la mansión se habían dado cuenta que no había llegado a dormir y que había salido del consorcio después de que el chofer llevara a Vanessa a su casa el día anterior. La tía Elroy guardaba silencio en una esquina junto a la chimenea, por alguna razón había estado a solas toda la mañana y no parecía siquiera percatarse de la presencia de ellos en la misma habitación, en silencio no podía más que recordar la llamada que había recibido esa mañana. Violet había despertado y la había llamado casi de inmediato, al principio no había logrado entender bien lo que le decía pues el llanto parecía no dejarla hablar, después de varios minutos Amín le había quitado el teléfono para intentar explicarle lo que Violet intentaba decirle.

(Amín) (Serio) Emilia, creo que debes pedirle a Albert que se prepare!

(Elroy) (Alarmada) Amín? Que es lo que sucede con Violet? Porque no logra hablarme con claridad?

(Amín) (Resoplando) ayer logramos sacar el cuerpo que estaba enterrado en el pozo de arena!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) pero no entiendo porque Violet esta tan alterada? No debería estar más tranquila ahora que podrán examinarla para que sepamos quién es?

(Amín) (Alejándose de Violet) el abuelo de Alyson está aquí desde ayer y en cuanto sacaron el cuerpo pidió que le realizaran un examen de sangre para saber si la mujer estaba embarazada al morir enterrada!

(Elroy) (Sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda) que es lo que dicen los exámenes!

(Amín) (Triste) la mujer del pozo parece ser nuestra Najda! Al parecer estaba embarazada aunque Jacobo aun no ha querido decir nada desde que recibimos los resultados!

(Elroy) (Bajando la mirada) cuando piensan traerla a Chicago?

(Amín) eso aun no lo sabemos Emilia, en cuanto Violet descanse un poco y nos digan cuando nos entregaran el cuerpo podremos decidir eso! Tal vez Albert quiera venir por el cuerpo de su esposa!

(Elroy) (Cerrando los ojos) yo me encargare de decirle a William lo que han descubierto! (suspirando) esto será un golpe muy duro para él!

(Amín) (Serio) llamare de nuevo cuando esté de vuelta en Meknes!

(Elroy) esperare tu llamada para saber lo que han decidido hacer!

(Amín) (Triste) espero que Albert pueda superar todo esto!

(Elroy) (Dejando caer una lágrima) yo solo espero que estén equivocados!

Sin decir más había colgado el teléfono y había ido a la habitación de Albert para conversar, al no encontrarlo había sentido un inmenso alivio porque lo que menos deseaba era tener que ser ella quien le diera aquella noticia a su sobrino. Con la mirada fija en la ventana no había notado que Terry al fin había logrado localizar a Albert después de hablar con la cocinera de Lakewood, Candy había estado intentando llamar su atención hasta que se había acercado a poner la mano sobre su hombro sacándola de aquel estado de ausencia en el que se encontraba. Sin poner mucha atención a lo que la rubia le decía se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, lo que menos quería en ese momento era saber en donde se encontraba Albert pues si lo sabia no tendría más remedio que decirle la noticia que había recibido esa mañana. Nunca antes había sentido el deseo de saber que su sobrino había escapado de nuevo y se había desaparecido sin decir a donde iría o en donde podrían encontrarlo. Terry solamente la observo mientras ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

(Candy) (Seria) no se qué le pasa a la tía pero está muy extraña desde esta mañana!

(Terry) (Serio) no creo que esté actuando más extraña de lo que Albert lo ha hecho últimamente!

(Candy) (Pensativa) por lo menos Albert tomo nuestro consejo de ir a descansar lejos de aquí por unos días!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) por lo menos sabemos que está bien por ahora! (Abrazándola) sabias que te ves hermosa, más que otros días?

(Candy) (Viéndose la barriga) de verdad te gusto?

(Terry) (Besándola) más que nunca pecosa!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) que es lo que te pasa Terry? Pareces preocupado!

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) recuerdas aquella noche en mi oficina cuando Susana se apareció?

(Candy) (Curiosa) que tiene que ver Susana con tu preocupación?

(Terry) (Negando) no lo sé, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento desde esa noche!

(Candy) (Seria) tú crees que ella se atreva a seguir molestándonos de nuevo?

(Terry) (Serio) hay algo en ella que no me está gustando! Su actitud no es la misma de antes!

(Candy) (Recostándose sobre su pecho) yo no creo que ella se atreva a hacer algo en nuestra contra ahora que ya estamos casados y esperamos un hijo!

(Terry) (Pensativo) no te preocupes pecosa, deben ser cosas mías! (acariciándole el vientre) creo que me estoy preocupándome más de la cuenta!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) de todas formas para que no te preocupes no pienso atenderla si me busca!

(Terry) (Cariñoso) tampoco me gusta que pases tanto tiempo encerrada! Lamento no tener tanto tiempo para sacarte a pasear como me gustaría!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Terry, de todas formas sabes que últimamente me canso con mucha facilidad y con la visita de Patty y Luisa todos los días quedo muy agotada!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Anthony y Stear son muy afortunados!

(Candy) (Divertida) ya no seas impaciente Terry! Pronto tú también podrás tener a nuestro hijo en tus brazos!

(Terry) (Acariciándola tierno) yo creo que será una niña!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) lo que pasa es que te encariñaste con Candy Ann por eso quieres que sea niña!

(Terry) (Riendo) esa pecosita nos vino a cambiar la vida, especialmente a la señora Elroy que no deja de suspirar por ella cuando piensa que nadie la está viendo!

(Candy) (Alarmada) la tía Elroy! Creo que no se sentía bien, voy a ver qué le pasa!

(Terry) (Deteniéndola) deja que yo vaya! Si es algo malo seguramente no querrá decírtelo en tu estado! (Besándola) ahora vuelvo!

Candy sonrió al verlo alejarse, había cambiado mucho en los últimos años y parecía mucho más maduro y apacible de lo que era pero en el fondo sabia que seguía siendo el mismo malcriado del que ella se había enamorado perdidamente, los pensamientos de Candy se interrumpieron cuando por la puerta entraron Archie y Anthony que venían del consorcio en busca de Albert que no se había presentado en todo el día. Terry subió las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, iba rumbo a la habitación de la tía Elroy pero al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Albert pudo ver que estaba abierta y la tía sentada junto a la ventana con el rostro hundido entre las manos. Terry se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, sabía que algo no estaba bien pues nunca antes había visto a la tía llorar de aquella manera que lo hacía ahora. Discretamente le dio un par de toques a la puerta para llamar la atención de la dama quien al darse cuenta de su presencia comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas hasta que Terry se acerco y le ofreció su pañuelo. Sin levantar el rostro la tía tomo el pañuelo para terminar de secar las lagrimas de su rostro, Terry se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Albert esperando que la dama se animara a hablarle de lo que estaba sucediendo pues si ella se encontraba en la recamara de Albert era seguro que las noticias tenían que ver con él.

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) que es lo que sucede tía Elroy? Que es lo que la esta atormentando tanto que la ha hecho llorar?

(Elroy) (Volteando a ver hacia la ventana) me preguntaba que mas podemos esperar de ahora en adelante si las cosas cada día parecen estar peor que antes?

(Terry) (Serio) en qué forma podrían esta peor? No puedo imaginar que sea lo que la esta atormentando pero le pido por favor, que si tiene algo que ver con Albert me lo diga para ver si puedo ayudarle!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) como puede ayudarme cuando yo misma aun no se qué debo hacer?

(Terry) (Serio) tan grave es lo que pasa?

(Elroy) (Tomando aire) como debo decirle a mi hijo, que la mujer que el ama realmente murió asfixiada por las arenas del desierto? (llorando) como voy a decirle a mi William que su esposa y su hijo eran los que estaban en ese pozo de arena?

(Terry) (Asombrado) ya lo confirmaron?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) Violet llamo esta mañana! Estaba destrozada y casi no podía hablar, Amín fue quien me dio la noticia de todo lo que había pasado desde ayer! (recostándose en el respaldo del sillón) ayer lograron sacar el cuerpo de la arena y el abuelo de Alyson pidió que le hicieran la primera prueba antes de enviarla al laboratorio forense!

(Terry) (Nervioso) tan pronto lograron reconocerla?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) aparentemente el examen que el abuelo de Alyson mando que le hicieran fue una prueba de embarazo para saber si era Alyson! (llorando) la prueba dio positivo, la mujer que sacaron de la arena estaba embarazada!

(Terry) (Caminando de un lado a otro) no puede ser! Tiene que haber otra explicación!

(Elroy) (Abrazándose ella misma) como voy a decirle esto a mi William?

(Terry) (Serio) no se lo diga!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) pero esto es algo que no se le puede ocultar! Amín me pidió que le diga a William que vaya a traer el cuerpo de su esposa!

(Terry) (Serio) pero eso aun no está comprobado! El que la mujer del pozo estuviera embarazada no quiere decir que tenga que ser precisamente ella!

(Elroy) (Seria) pero no es allí donde encontraron el camafeo de Alyson? No fue cerca de ese pozo donde la vieron hundirse?

(Terry) (Aclarando) nunca dijeron que hubieran visto el rostro de Alyson en el cuerpo que se hundió en la arena!

(Elroy) (Angustiada) entones que debo hacer? Guardar silencio? Y si realmente es el cuerpo de ella y William se entera que lo supimos desde mucho antes que él?

(Terry) (Caminando pensativo) es que no podemos decirle esto a Albert en este momento! (susurrando) no cuando estamos tan cerca de algo!

(Elroy) (Seria) lo mas que puedo hacer es esperar a que Amín vuelva a llamara para saber si realmente han confirmado que es el cuerpo de Alyson el que encontraron!

(Terry) (Furioso) diablos, como me gustaría tener tiempo para hacer un viaje a marruecos y averiguar lo que está pasando antes de decirle algo a Albert!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) yo tengo tiempo!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) usted? Usted se atrevería a ir al desierto a casa de Amín a esperar los resultados?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) no es mi mejor elección pero por lo menos así no tendría que darle una noticia incompleta a William! (viéndolo) en cuanto sepa donde esta le diré que saldré de viaje por unos días!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert esta en Lakewood desde anoche! Hable a la mansión y me dijeron que había salido a dar un paseo a caballo!

(Elroy) (Respirando tranquila) entonces comenzare a preparar mi equipaje!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) le pediré a la agencia que mande su boleto lo antes posible tía!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) por lo menos me alegra que al fin me haya aceptado como tía!

(Terry) (Socarrón) no me quedo mas remedio aunque creo que quien llegara a arrepentirse con el tiempo sea usted señora tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) eso lo veremos! (alejándose) siempre logro domar a los rebeldes! (volteando a verlo) siempre!

(Terry) (Susurrando) el tiempo lo dirá señora tía!

La tía Elroy entro a su habitación a preparar lo que llevaría pues también le aliviaba saber que por lo menos el viaje le serviría para consolar y acompañar a su amiga Violet quien debía estarla pasando muy mal. Terry bajo al salón a explicarles a todos que la tía saldría de viaje y el motivo por el cual ella estaría ausente, ninguno podía creer aun que hubieran logrado sacar el cuerpo de la arena y que la hubieran reconocido pero de acuerdo mutuo decidieron no decirle nada a Albert pues no podían confirmar que todas las suposiciones fueran ciertas y querían esperar a que la tía Elroy se enterara de todo al llegar a Meknes y les dijera lo que realmente estaba pasando. Amín y Violet habían llegado a Meknes hacia unas horas y Jacobo apenas iba entrando acompañado de Mohamed.

(Amín) (Viéndolo entrar agitado) veo que el calor le está molestando!

(Jacobo) (Serio) y Violet?

(Amín) (Serio) el médico le mando un té para los nervios y está descansando en la habitación de Latifa!

(Jacobo) (Serio) quisiera quedarme hasta que logre que me entreguen el cuerpo de mi nieta para llevármelo a Escocia!

(Amín) (Serio) pensé que lo llevaríamos a Chicago con William!

(Jacobo) (Negando) el cuerpo de mi nieta se irá conmigo aunque tenga que pasar por encima de quien sea! (aclarando) eso si se confirma que es realmente ella!

(Amín) (Pensativo) usted también lo duda?

(Jacobo) (Serio) algo en mi sangre me dice que no debo creer aun! Pero si por algún motivo del destino el cuerpo es de mi nieta no pienso dejar que la alejen de mí de nuevo! Quiero llevarla a donde pueda descansar junto a su padre y su abuela!

(Amín) (Sereno) y si Violet no desea dejar que se la lleve a Escocia?

(Jacobo) (Serio) Violet la tuvo en vida y no supo cuidarla, ahora por lo menos deberá dejarme rendirle respeto a mi única nieta dejándome llevarla conmigo a Escocia!

(Amín) (Serio) a mi me consta que Violet la cuido lo mejor que pudo! Las circunstancias no le ayudaron pero lo intento!

(Jacobo) (Apretando los puños) pues hiso un mal trabajo!

(Violet) (Entrando) eso no voy a discutírselo!

(Amín) (Serio) no debió levantarse Violet, el té que le dieron es muy fuerte!

(Violet) (Negando) no tanto como la pena que tengo en el alma!

(Jacobo) (Serio) una pena que pudo haberse evitado hace mucho tiempo!

(Amín) (Serio) este no es momento de recriminaciones Jacobo!

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) el solo dice la verdad Amín! Si yo hubiera cuidado mejor a mi hija ella aun estaría con vida y tal vez sería feliz con Albert!

(Jacobo) (Sentándose) por lo menos reconoces que la vida de mi nieta hubiera sido diferente si la hubieras cuidado! Lamento mucho los años que no supe de su existencia y más ahora que parece que realmente nos ha dejado para siempre!

(Violet) (Atormentada) pero que mas podía hacer yo? Sé que pude cuidarla mejor pero no sé cómo! (viéndolo) además de que me hubiera servido que usted supiera que ella existía si ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba?

(Jacobo) (Molesto) por que en vez de buscarme te dejaste seducir por ese supuesto amigo de mi hijo que no hiso más que despilfarrar el dinero que te quito y casi despoja a mi nieta de lo suyo!

(Violet) (Llorando) yo no sabía de la existencia de esa fortuna!

(Jacobo) (Dolido) pero si sabias lo que el bastardo de tu hijastro había intentado hacerle y no la defendiste!

(Violet) (Desesperada) y como podía defenderla? Que podía yo hacer?

(Jacobo) (Gritando) matarlo, eso debiste hacer! Matar a ese malnacido que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima a mi nieta, matarlo a él y a la víbora de su hermana! (llorando) tal vez así mi nieta hubiera vivido una vida más tranquila!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) no estará usted hablando en serio Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (secándose las lagrimas) cuando ya no se tiene nada más que perder como yo, lo único que se puede hacer es aferrarse a lo único valioso que se tiene y defenderlo a como dé lugar! Yo por mi nieta hubiera sido capaz de quitar de enfrente a todos los que le hicieron daño con tal de verla feliz!

(Amín) (Serio) y usted cree que ella hubiera sido feliz sabiendo de lo que habían sido capaces de hacer por ella? (sonriendo) que poco conoció usted a mi Najda! (caminando hacia el patio) mi Najda era noble y nunca hubiera admitido siquiera que dijera lo que usted acaba de decir!

(Violet) (Levantándose) perdona Jacobo, perdóname por no haberte buscado para que tú la defendieras como yo no pude hacerlo!

(Jacobo) (Abrazándola) perdóname tu hija, perdona que este viejo haya desahogado su rabia contigo cuando tú eres lo único que me queda de mi Alyson!

Violet no pudo más que abrazar a Jacobo mientras los dos lloraban en silencio. En el estanque de Khemisset una mujer a la orilla del estanque bañaba a un pequeño de casi tres años, agachada con mucha dificultad terminaba de quitarle el jabón del cuerpo y lo envolvía en un manto blanco. Despacio comenzó a levantarse por el peso del niño y el enorme vientre que tenia, a paso lento camino hasta la pequeña tienda a orillas del estanque y coloco al pequeño sobre una piel de camello para darle un vaso de agua antes de dormirlo.

(Pequeño) (Adormitado) Layla Sa´eeda Umy! (buenas noche mami)

(Mujer) (Sonriendo) Layla Sa´eeda ayuni! (buenas noches querido)

La dama salió de la tienda después de dejar al pequeño dormido sobre las pieles y camino hasta la orilla del estanque, con la mirada perdida en la superficie del agua comenzó a acariciarse el vientre, una lagrima comenzó a resbalarse por su mejilla al sentir como el viento de la tarde chocaba contra ella trayendo consigo muchos recuerdos que no podía sacar de su mente. Sin decir nada seco las lágrimas que tenía y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda para dormir un poco después de un día muy agotador. En Lakewood Albert había llegado cansado de cabalgar y había corrido a tomar un baño de tina, el agua caliente y las sales habían logrado relajarlo hasta quedar profundamente dormido, de pronto se vio de nuevo en aquel pasillo viejo y abandonado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había ido a la clínica pero podía reconocerla bien; lentamente comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos abandonados hasta que pudo reconocer bien todo el ambiente, la piel se le erizo al recordar ese sueño que ya había tenido otras veces, comenzó a apresurar el paso para llegar al final del pasillo y ver si realmente se trataba del mismo sueño, llego a la puerta de donde siempre había salido Philip para detenerlo pero esta vez nadie había salido, siguió caminando sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba conforme se acercaba a donde sabia que Vanessa estaría con Alyson, al llegar al final cerró los ojos esperando no encontrar aquella visión de siempre pero para su horror la misma escena volvía a repetirse frente a sus ojos, al otro lado del siguiente pasillo Alyson se arrastraba una vez más, Vanessa comenzaba a acercarse a ella por detrás con un enorme cuchillo en las manos mientras lo veía a los ojos a él, Albert quiso correr hacia ellas para detenerla pero parecía que de pronto sus piernas pesaban enormemente y no podía dar ni un paso, intentando correr vio como Vanessa tomaba a Alyson del cabello y la apuñalaba en el vientre y en el pecho para después alejarse corriendo de allí. Al fin las piernas parecían responderle pero era demasiado tarde, Albert comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo de Alyson que yacía sin vida sobre la alfombra, sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salírsele mientras él se arrodillaba junto a ella para levantarla, lentamente vio como todo se desvanecía y volvía a encontrarse en el desierto sentado en la arena abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llorar, estaba completamente desconsolado cuando algo llamo su atención

(Alyson) (Respirando con dificultad) habib! (jadeando) Ana Baheback habib!(mi amor, te amo mi amor)

(Albert) (Abrazándola) Smahlia habiba, Ana Asif! (perdóname mi amor, lo siento)

(Alyson) (Muriendo) habib! (mi amor)

(Albert) (Desesperado) NOOOOOO!!!!

Albert grito fuertemente mientras despertaba, completamente agitado comenzó llorar, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia aquella pesadilla y ahora una vez mas había vuelto a atormentarlo, podía escuchar audible la voz de Alyson en su cabeza y en su piel el contacto que había tenido con su cuerpo en el sueño. Desganado comenzó a salir de la bañera al escuchar que la cocinera tocaba a la puerta desesperada pues habían escuchado el grito de su patrón. Después de asegurarle que todo estaba bien Albert se apresuro a vestirse para bajar a la biblioteca y dar un vistazo a los archivos que llevaba en su computador. En silencio en la biblioteca se sentó detrás del computador para comenzar a leer uno a uno los documentos que habían logrado abrir con ayuda de Candy y Terry. Los siguientes días se le habían hecho cortos entre tanto documento que tenía que leer, casi una semana había pasado desde que había llegado a Lakewood y al enterarse que la tía saldría de viaje a descansar había decidido quedarse unos días más lejos de Chicago para evitar ver a Vanessa el mayor tiempo posible. Había comenzado a desesperarse al ver que todos los documentos que había leído hasta ahora no eran más que viejos casos que Vanessa había presentado para su tesis en la universidad de Londres. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando algo llamo su atención, el último documento de la carpeta que había seleccionado parecía ser otro caso a simple vista pero conforme iba leyendo comenzó a darse cuenta que era un caso real en donde Vanessa se había visto involucrada. Con interés comenzó a leer nuevamente desde el principio de aquel documento, al terminar no pudo contener la curiosidad, de prisa escogió otra de las carpetas con la misma fecha de ese año y comenzó a leer, conforme avanzaba comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas que antes no sabía, había mucho de Vanessa que nadie conocía y el apenas estaba comenzando a conocer. De pronto las palabras de Philip hacia unos días le había vuelto a la cabeza, "sé lo que pretendes, no soy ningún tonto y ella tampoco lo es" ahora podía comprender cuanta verdad había en sus palabras y si quería cumplir con sus planes tendría que apresurarse a llevarlos a cabo, tan solo necesitaba algo con lo que pudiera cumplir con la promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a Alyson antes de volver de Fez. Tenía casi cuatro días sin dormir casi nada, obsesionado con lo que estaba leyendo en aquellos archivos, necesitaba encontrar algo que pudiera usar y que le ayudara a quietarse a Vanessa del camino de una vez por todas. Casi había terminado de leer los archivos, estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir, con los parpados pesados por el sueño abrió una última carpeta antes de retirarse a descansar por unas horas, al abrir la carpeta una serie de cartas salió a la vista enumeradas por fecha nada más y sin ningún título que le indicara de que se trataba cada una. Tomando una taza de café abrió la más antigua de todas y comenzó a leer. Al principio parecía que se trataban de cartas dirigidas a un hombre que seguramente sería su pareja en esa época, conforme iba leyendo comenzó a darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo mas, aquel hombre parecía pertenecer a una familia muy acaudalada pero después de algunas cartas no volvía a mencionarlo de nuevo, adormitado abrió una carta mas, después de leer la fecha bajo un poco más para ver a quien estaba dirigida, los ojos de Albert se abrieron enormemente al ver el nombre del destinatario, interesado comenzó a leerla y al terminar corrió a leer otras más, la última carta que tenía esa carpeta de pronto había dejado a Albert completamente asombrado, nunca había imaginado los alcances que tenia Vanessa y lo astuta que podía ser. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Albert seguía sentado frente a su computador, había olvidado completamente que esa noche había invitado a Tom y su familia a cenar con él. Flamy y Candy Ann habían ido directamente a la cocina a saludar a la cocinera que era madre de Dorothy y para que la pequeña tomara un poco de leche pues había estado comiéndose una galleta camino a la mansión. Tom toco la puerta de la biblioteca y al escuchar a Albert dar la orden de entrar abrió para poder saludarlo. Al entrar pudo distinguir que en el rostro de Albert había algo extraño, se encontraba pensativo con la mirada fija en la pantalla, parecía estar muy preocupado. Al ver a Tom en la puerta Albert lo invito a pasar y tomar una copa.

(Tom) (Serio) sucede algo Albert?

(Albert) (Preocupado) mucho Tom! Más de lo que me esperaba!

(Tom) (Interesado) encontraste algo interesante en los archivos que me comentaste?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) aun sigue en pie tu ofrecimiento de ayuda?

(Tom) (Serio) por supuesto Albert! Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda en lo que necesitaras y eso sigue en pie!

(Albert) (Sonriendo satisfecho) necesito que te vayas de luna de miel!

(Tom) (Asombrado) que? (sin comprender) y de que te puede ayudar que yo me vaya de luna de miel!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) necesito que te vayas de viaje y hagas algo por mi!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) y a donde se supone que debo irme de viaje?

Albert sonrió al ver que Tom estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su palabra de ayuda, con detalles le conto lo que necesitaba decirle para que comprendiera cual sería su misión al irse de viaje con Flamy, después de discutirlo habían decidido que la pequeña Candy Ann se quedaría en Chicago. Albert tenía algunos planes preparados para los próximos días y seguramente sería más llevadero si lograba distraerse cuidando a la pequeña. Después de la cena Tom le comento a Flamy del regalo que Albert les había dado y que saldrían de viaje al día siguiente con el rumbo a Chicago para tomar el avión que los llevaría a Europa. Emocionada Candy Ann había corrido a abrazar a Albert pues de nuevo podría cuidarlo y conversar con él como no lo hacían desde hacía ya más de un mes. Además la pequeña parecía emocionada al saber que podría ver a Candy y a Terry y no había puesto ninguna objeción al saber que no viajaría con Tom y Flamy. Esa noche Albert comenzó a prepararse para el viaje que haría a la mañana siguiente, aun no sabía cómo le informaría a Terry lo que había encontrado en aquellas cartas y como lo tomaría, temía la reacción que aquella noticia causaría en su amigo pero no podía quedarse callado, no después de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella época. Pesadamente se dejo caer sobre la cama para intentar descansar un poco. Ya al siguiente día tendría que comenzar de nuevo y llamar a Vanessa para invitarla a cenar y después de lo que había leído en aquellos archivos el solo pensar en verla le causaba una repulsión que nunca antes había sentido. El sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que había logrado quedarse profundamente dormido. Al día siguiente después de dejar a Tom y Flamy en el aeropuerto Albert había tomado a la pequeña Candy Ann y la había llevado de vuelta a la mansión, al entrar de la mano de la pequeña había visto como Terry y Candy salían del comedor después de almorzar, Candy corrió a recibirlo mientras la pequeña se lanzaba en brazos de Terry quien feliz la había levantado en el aire y le daba vueltas pues tenía mucho de no verla.

(Candy) (Sorprendida) por que no nos avisaste que volvías hoy?

(Albert) (Dándole un beso en la frente) no tuve tiempo pequeña! Además tenía que volver porque le regale a Tom un viaje de luna de miel y hoy fui a dejarlos a él y a Flamy al aeropuerto!

(Candy) (Asombrada) Tom y Flamy se casaron? (enojada) y por qué no me dijo nada ese tonto de Tom?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no era eso lo que tú querías pecosa? Entonces ahora no te enojes y mejor agradece que la señorita Flamy seño fruncido no se haya quedado solterona!

(Candy) (Seria) Terry!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ustedes no cambian!

(Terry) (Serio) encontraste algo interesante en los archivos que abrimos?

(Albert) (Serio) encontré más de lo que esperaba Terry y creo que tu y yo debemos hablar de algo muy delicado! (bajando la mirada) pero primero debo llamar a Vanessa para invitarla a cenar esta noche!

(Candy) (Seria) aun sigues con la idea de seguir una relación con ella?

(Albert) (Viéndola a la cara) ahora más que nunca voy a formalizar mi compromiso con ella!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pero Albert!

(Candy Ann) (Acercándose) tu va a cenad ajueda?

(Albert) (Agachándose para verla a la carita) si princesita, esta noche saldré a cenar fuera!

(Candy Ann) (Juntando las manitas ) y yo voy tamien? Po favod?

(Albert) (Sonriendo divertido) y porque no! Si deseas acompañarme será mejor que le pidas a Candy que te ayude a escoger un vestido muy bonito para esta noche!

(Candy Ann) (Saltando feliz) yuppie yo voy a comed ajueda!

(Candy) (Seria viendo a Albert) iré a arreglarla para que te la lleves a cenar!

(Terry) (Viéndola subir con la pequeña) yo opino lo mismo que Candy! Deberías dejar a un lado esta absurda venganza y alejarte de esa mujer lo antes posible!

(Albert) (Serio) después de que hablemos creo que no seguirás pensando igual! (viendo la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo) voy a llamar a Vanessa y cuando termine tu y yo conversaremos!

(Terry) (Serio) tan grave es lo que descubriste?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) tu mismo juzgaras la gravedad del asunto después que hablemos!

Albert entro a la biblioteca seguido de Terry, después de llamar a Vanessa y sorprenderla con una galante invitación a cenar esa noche, Albert le mostro a Terry las cartas que necesitaba que este leyera antes de conversar. En Meknes la tía Elroy y Jacobo estaban enfrascados en una discusión que había iniciado desde que ella había llegado y había descubierto las intenciones que tenía el viejo Escoses de llevarse el cuerpo de su nieta con él y no permitir que la llevaran a Chicago a la cripta familiar de los Andley. Violet y Amín no podían hacer más que guardar silencio mientras aquella discusión parecía no tener fin, pues cada uno exponía los derechos que tenían para enterrarla en el lugar que más les convenía. En Khemisset a la orilla del estanque después de un día tranquilo el pequeño de casi tres años jugaba lanzando piedras al agua mientras su madre lo observaba en silencio, ella nunca había imaginado que terminaría siendo la madre de un niño tan hermoso y muy pronto de otro al cual deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas. Al sentir la brisa vespertina pegándole en la espalda y al pequeño que jugaba sin camisa se levanto de la roca donde había estado sentada. Al hacer el intento de levantarse una fuerte punzada la obligo a sentarse de nuevo mientras respiraba profundo.

(Jacob) (Corriendo hacia ella) Umy!

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) estoy bien ayuni! Es solo que tu hermanito patio a Umy muy fuerte!

(Jacob) La manito, no patea Umy!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) creo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar el camino de vuelta a casa de baba Amín hijito! (acariciándole el rostro) Umy ya se siente muy cansada y necesita descansar antes que tu hermanito nazca!

(Jacob) (Bostezando) yo casadito tamien Umy!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) anda ve a la tienda que yo te sigo!

Alyson vio como el pequeño se alejaba corriendo hacia la tienda mientras ella se levantaba de nuevo y comenzaba a seguirlo, se sentía muy cansada después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo intentando encontrar a lo que quedaba de la familia del pequeño y lo único que había descubierto era que no lo querían recibir, sin poder abandonarlo lo había tomado de vuelta y la familia se lo había entregado legalmente sin ningún problema, el padre no tenia mas familiares y la familia de la madre no tenia como mantenerlo y se habían sentido aliviados al ver lo apegado que el niño estaba con ella y ella con él. Ahora se encontraba sola en medio del desierto con un hijo en camino y otro que también había sobrevivido igual que ella aquella noche de horror que aun recordaba como si fuera ayer. Nunca antes había extrañado a Albert como en esos momentos y sin querer seguir pensando entro a la tienda para ver al pequeño sentado sobre las pieles esperándola para dormir. En chicago Terry caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Albert esperaba la reacción que tendría después de haber terminado de leer aquellas cartas. La mirada que tenía era fría y llena de odio y rabia. Cualquier cosa hubiera imaginado menos aquella infamia que había leído en ese momento.

(Terry) (Tragando con dificultad) que quieres hacer ahora?

(Albert) (Serio) primero debemos averiguar lo que nos falta y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con lo que acabamos de descubrir!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) sea lo que sea que planeas hacer hazlo pronto por qué no se cuanto tiempo voy soportar sin tomar cartas en el asunto!

(Albert) (Serio) cuando vuelva de cenar hablaremos de nuevo y decidiremos lo que hay que hacer!

(Terry) (Serio) que piensas hacer esta noche?

(Albert) (Sonriendo misterioso) esta noche le pediré matrimonio a Vanessa!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 61: **Tormenta en el Horizonte**

**Yajaira **


	61. Chapter 61

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 61**

**Tormenta En El Horizonte**

Después de conversar un poco mas con Terry de lo que había leído en aquella carta, Albert subió a su habitación a prepararse mientras en la habitación de Candy Ann el caos parecía reinar, Terry entro a ayudar a Candy con el arreglo de la pequeña cuando vio a Candy sentada en la cama viendo como la pequeña lanzaba sus vestidos al aire buscando el que quería llevar esa noche, el yeso rosa de su bracito parecía no estorbarle para nada pues sentada en medio de su maleta la pequeña aventaba uno a uno los vestidos hasta encontrar el vestido rosa que deseaba ponerse para salir con su amigo Abetito, con paciencia Terry le ayudo a vestirse mientras Candy intentaba desenredar los cabellos rubios de la pequeña que se habían enmarañado mientras buscaba su vestido. Terry comenzó a reír al ver que Candy peinaba a la pequeña con dos coletas como las que ella solía usar cuando la había conocido, en sus hermosos rulos había entrelazado una hermosa cinta de seda de color rosa pálido al igual que el yeso. Terry tomo a la pequeña de la manita para acompañarla al salón donde Albert seguro ya estaría esperando por ella para llevarla de paseo esa noche. Albert terminaba de componer el cuello de su camisa cuando vio a la pequeña bajar de la mano de Terry y Candy luciendo una hermosa sonrisa juguetona.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pero que princesa mas hermosa llevare a cenar esta noche!

(Candy) (Curiosa) lo que me gustaría saber es por que trae ese coqueto yeso?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) no preguntes Candy!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) yo no pise busanito!

(Candy) (Seria) no pisaste que?

(Candy Ann) (De puntitas levantando la voz) BUSANITO!

(Terry) (Agachándose) y ese gusanito, estaba en la tierra o en un árbol?

(Candy Ann) (Agachando la cabeza) ene techo de dancho e papi!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) y que hacías tu jugando en el techo del rancho?

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) yo tene hambita!

(Albert) (Riendo) tienes razón princesita no hemos comido desde que salimos de Lakewood, será mejor que nos vayamos ya!

La pequeña tomo de la mano al rubio mientras Candy y Terry los observaban salir de la mansión. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Terry que no paso desapercibida por Candy.

(Candy) (Seria) porque sonríes Terry

(Terry) (Abrazándola) te imaginas la cara que pondrá la señorita Lancaster cuando vea que es cena romántica para tres?

(Candy) (Recordando la mordida) solo espero que la pequeña se comporte y no resulte mordiéndola de nuevo!

(Terry) (Riendo malicioso) lo que daría yo por ver una escena de esas de nuevo!

(Candy) (Riendo) la verdad es que fue muy divertido! (viendo hacia la puerta) solo espero que con la pequeña junto a ellos, Albert no se atreva a hacer lo que nos dijo! (triste) no me gustaría enterarme mañana que se ha comprometido con esa mujer!

(Terry) (Besándola suavemente) Albert sabe lo que hace pecosa! Ahora vámonos que les prometimos a los chicos cenar con ellos en casa de Stear y Patty!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) es verdad! Además Gregory y Lili van a acompañarnos por primera vez!

(Terry) (Serio) será mejor que nos apresuremos entonces!

Esa noche mientras ellos salían rumbo a casa de Stear, en la mansión Lancaster Albert esperaba recostado en el auto mientras la pequeña de bracitos cruzados esperaba que al fin la llevaran a comer, sentadita en el asiento apenas lograba estirar el cuellito para ver que era lo que Albert tanto esperaba, pero sus pequeños ojitos no pudieron mas que abrirse enormes cuando vio que la mujer a la que esperaban era aquella coqueta que le había quitado a Albert el día de la fiesta en el teatro, descontenta arrugo la naricita frunciendo las pecas en una expresión de enojo al ver de nuevo a Vanessa, sin esperar a que Albert se lo pidiera se paso al asiento trasero y espero a que Albert entrara con aquella mujer tan desagradable.

(Albert) (Galante) buenas noches Vanessa! Luces muy hermosa esta noche!

(Vanessa) (Coqueta) buenas noches William, por un momento llegue a pensar que te habías olvidado de mi!

(Albert) (Serio) te dije que necesitaba tiempo para decidir lo que quería hacer y ya me he decidió, por eso estoy de vuelta y te invite a cenar esta noche!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose insinuante) y puedo saber que es lo que has decidido?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole galante) eso querida lo hablaremos después de la cena! (abriéndole la puerta) si no llegamos pronto al restaurant la pequeña comenzara a gritar de hambre!

(Vanessa) (Viendo el asiento trasero) ella? (viéndolo) ella nos acompañara a cenar?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole seductor) así es, estos días debo hacerme cargo de ella y como la tía Elroy está de viaje no pude dejarla en casa! (sonriéndole a la pequeña) saluda princesita!

(Candy Ann) (Mostrando todos sus dientes y moviendo la manita) oda! (viéndolo) abetito yo teno hambde!

(Albert) (Conteniendo la risa) ahora iremos a comer!

(Vanessa) (Acomodándose en el asiento de adelante) y puedo preguntarte de que se supone que hablaremos si, (viéndola de reojo) la niña estará con nosotros?

(Albert) (Guiñándole el ojo) En cuanto cene se dormirá ya lo veras!

Albert condujo hasta el restaurante en donde después de un par de postres la pequeña Candy Ann se había acomodado en su silla y se había dormido profundamente pues la conversación la había aburrido enormemente. Vanessa sonrió al ver a la mocosa profundamente dormida, sentía curiosidad por lo que Albert planeara decirle pues después de las actitudes que había tenido con ella sospechaba que el solo quería jugarle alguna mala pasada y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, ella lograría comprometerlo aunque fuera solo de palabra y luego se las arreglaría para que el cumpliera con todo lo que ella lo obligara a prometerle. Estaba a punto de voltear a verlo de nuevo cuando sintió la cálida mano de Albert tomando la suya. Sorprendida sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda al ver la forma en que Albert le sonreía en ese momento.

(Albert) (Sonriéndole seductor) creo que ahora si podremos hablar!

(Vanessa) (Recobrando la postura) tú dirás William, que es lo que piensas decirme ahora? Que necesitas más tiempo? O que definitivamente no te sientes capaz de comprometerte a nada conmigo?

(Albert) (Besándole la mano) lo que quiero preguntarte, es que tan dispuesta estas para casarte conmigo?

(Vanessa) (Conteniendo la respiración) que?

(Albert) (Aclarando la garganta) yo se que tal vez esto sea un poco apresurado a los ojos de la sociedad, pero… (Viéndola a los ojos) realmente creo que tu eres la única que puede ayudarme a superar esta tristeza que Alyson me ha dejado!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

(Albert) (serio) por supuesto esto tendríamos que guardarlo en secreto por el momento pues la muerte de Alyson está muy reciente y siendo tu su hermana creo que todo mundo comenzaría a pensar mal de ti y no creo que la tía Elroy me perdone las habladurías que se levantarían en contra de mi familia y de mi futura esposa!

(Vanessa) (Intrigada) y entonces que es lo que me propones?

(Albert) (sonriendo) que nos conozcamos poco a poco y dentro de un par de meses más hacer público nuestro compromiso y un mes después casarnos! (retirando la mano) bueno, eso solamente si tu aun estas interesada en casarte conmigo!

(Vanessa) (Comenzando a sospechar) que es lo que realmente pretendes William? (sonriendo) no creas que soy tonta! Todo lo que me dices se escucha perfecto! (acercándose) yo diría, demasiado perfecto! (aventurándose a especular) no será que lo que tu pretendes es vengarte de mi por todo lo que Alyson decía que mi familia le había hecho?

(Albert) (Serio) veo que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba! (pidiendo la cuenta) creo que me apresure demasiado al pedirte que nos casemos! (suspirando) solo espero que olvides mi propuesta y sigas ayudándome con tu apoyo como lo has hecho hasta ahora! (viéndola a los ojos) realmente no me gustaría perder tu amistad por mi estupidez!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) hablas en serio? De verdad quieres que nos casemos?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) solo si tu realmente lo deseas y puedes ser un poco paciente conmigo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) y si yo aceptara, como seria esta supuesta relación de compromiso? (reclinándose para acercarse) tendría todos los derechos como tu prometida?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole tímido) para eso tendríamos que esperar un poco Vanessa! (acariciándole la mano) yo no creo poder corresponderte de esa forma aun! (viéndola a los ojos) por respeto a la memoria de Alyson no creo que sea correcto que yo me deje llevar por mis impulsos en este momento! Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente y a su tiempo!

(Vanessa) (Recostándose en el respaldo de la silla) muy bien! Acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio William! Tomaremos las cosas lentamente como propones, pero no te prometo ser muy paciente! (viéndolo maliciosa) te amo y desde hace mucho te deseo y no me apena reconocer que me muero por ser tuya! (viéndolo sonrojarse) pero esperare hasta que te sientas cómodo y tú mismo decidas hacerme tuya!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) te agradezco que aceptes mi proposición Vanessa! (levantándose) ahora déjame llevarte a casa porque la pequeña no puede seguir durmiendo en esa silla!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose insinuante) solo espero que no me tengas tanto miedo como para que tengas que traer chaperona a nuestra próxima cita! (sonriéndole) te aseguro que no la necesitaras porque pienso comportarme bien!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole galante) en cuanto sus padres vuelvan de luna de miel ella ya no nos acompañara! (Con la pequeña en los brazos) nos vamos?

(Vanessa) (Colocándose la estola de zorro alrededor del cuello) vámonos, no quiero que la pequeña siga incomoda!

Albert camino hacia el auto con la pequeña en brazos y después de colocarla en el asiento de atrás, salieron rumbo a la mansión Lancaster. Albert conducía despacio para no despertar a la pequeña mientras Vanessa le hablaba jugando con la estola lanzándola hacia atrás coqueteándole. Ya varias veces la estola había pasado rosándole la cara al rubio cuando pasaba para caer en la parte de atrás del respaldo del asiento de Vanessa mientras ella seguía hablando de mil y un temas, estaba tan concentrada hablando que no se había dado cuenta que el último golpe de la estola había dado en la carita de Candy Ann quien comenzó a abrir los ojitos adormitada, con la vista borrosa por el sueño la pequeña vio la cola del zorro caer en el aire para de inmediato desaparece de nuevo, con los ojitos muy abiertos vio como la cola del zorro se movía cada vez que caía frente a ella y sin pensarlo se sentó esperando que volviera a aparecer, Vanessa lanzo de nuevo la cola de su estola hacia atrás y la pequeña la agarro comenzando a jalar con fuerza apretando el agarre alrededor del cuello de Vanessa que de un momento a otro se quedo en silencio, Albert de reojo volteo a verla para descubrir que pataleaba intentando tomar aire mientras luchaba por aflojar la estola que Candy Ann jalaba desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

(Albert) (Frenando) princesita que haces?

(Candy Ann) (Jalando con fuerza) da teno, da teno abetito! Ta Viva, eta viva!

(Albert) (quitándole la cola de zorro de la manita) no princesa suéltala!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) se va escapar!

(Albert) (Preocupado) te encuentras bien Vanessa?

(Vanesa) (Jalando aire) haaaaaa!!! Esa mocosa quería matarme!

(Albert) (Dándole aire) no Vanessa, fue solo un accidente! La pequeña despertó y pensó que tu estola estaba vivía y quiso atraparla!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) etolita ta viva jijiji?

(Vanessa) (Viéndola fulminante) no, no está viva!

(Candy Ann) (Frunciendo el seño) etolita pego en mi cadita!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) ves? Lo que paso es que la asustaste con la cola de zorro! (conduciendo de nuevo) ya casi estamos en tu casa!

Vanessa guardo silencio durante el resto del viaje mientras Candy Ann le hacía muecas y le sacaba la lengua desde el asiento de atrás, Albert solo observaba todo en silencio hasta que detuvo el auto para después ayudarle a Vanessa a bajar y llevarla hasta la puerta. Vanessa bajo y al ver a la pequeña sentadita atrás dedicándole una sonrisa con todos los dientes a la vista camino apresurada hacia la puerta seguida por Albert, estaba a punto de exigirle que no volviera a llevar a la pequeña a sus citas cuando Albert la sorprendió abrazándola para luego besarla de una forma que la hiso estremecer de pies a cabeza, Vanessa comenzó a reaccionar justo cuando Albert la soltaba y se alejaba rumbo a su auto, si alguna duda le había quedado a Vanessa de sus intensiones Albert estaba seguro que después de lo que acababa de hacer había terminado de convencerla de sus intenciones. Al subir al auto vio que la pequeña se había acomodado de nuevo junto a él donde antes iba sentada Vanessa y lo esperaba con los bracitos cruzado esperando el regaño que seguro le daría. Albert condujo fuera de la propiedad de los Lancaster y se estaciono un momento, al ver la carita de enojo de la pequeña se agacho hasta darle un beso en la frente.

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo a los ojos) tu no tas nojayo comibo?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nunca princesa, nunca me enojaría contigo!

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo puchero) peo yo pote mal!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te has portado muy bien princesita!

Al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña Albert volvió a encaminarse a la mansión, necesitaba tomar un buen trago después del enorme sacrificio que había tenido que hacer al besarla, pero la escena que había visto de la pequeña colgada de la estola había sido el toque que el necesitaba para tomar fuerza en lo que debía hacer. Al llegar a la mansión la bajo en brazos pues se había quedado dormida nuevamente y después de colocarla en su habitación salió a tomar un trago a la biblioteca. Apenas se había servido un trago cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

(Terry) (Acercándose) puedo acompañarte con un trago?

(Albert) (Sirviéndole) estaba esperándote!

(Terry) (Serio) como te fue?

(Albert) (Tomando su trago) tal como esperaba!

(Terry) (Serio) cuando podre ajustar cuentas con ellas?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) en cuanto Tom y George confirmen que han tenido éxito!

(Terry) (Serio) George?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) Tom y Flamy se reunirán con George en casa de Lili la prometida de Gregory! Ellos se encargaran de encontrar lo que necesitamos!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) muero por ver la cara que pondrá Susana cuando le diga que lo sé todo!

(Albert) (Riendo) imagino que no se comparara con la cara de Vanessa cuando la pequeña se le colgó de la estola y casi la ahorca

Terry comenzó a reír mientras Albert le contaba lo que había sucedido camino de vuelta a casa de Vanessa y recordaban de nuevo el incidente de la serpiente en la oficina de Albert. Mientras en Meknes la tía Elroy caminaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada de Amín quien nunca había visto una mujer tan enojada y voluntariosa como ella.

(Amín) (Serio) no me parece correcto que discutas con el de esa forma!

(Elroy) (Seria) acaso piensas darle la razón?

(Amín) (Negando) solo considero que Jacobo tiene razón al querer llevar a Najda a su tierra y dejarla donde está su padre enterrado!

(Elroy) (Seria) pero ella es una Andley! Tiene que ser enterrada donde esta toda la familia!

(Amín) (Serio) si no mal recuerdo, hace unos meses dijiste que Najda no era legalmente una Andley y que su matrimonio no era valido!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) estaba equivocada en ese momento!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) legalmente según tú y tus leyes, quien tiene más derecho sobre el cuerpo de Najda es su abuelo y su madre!

(Elroy) (Sentándose) pero que voy a decirle a William cuando tenga que verlo a la cara y decirle por que vine aquí? Al menos me gustaría que él pudiera verla antes de enterrarla!

(Jacobo) (Entrando) el podrá verla las veces que quiera, pero tendrá que ir a verla a Escocia!

(Violet) (Detrás de él) el laboratorio llamo, dicen que tendrán el resultado hasta dentro de un mes! (sentándose junto a ella) no creo que sea prudente que esperes tanto tiempo Emilia!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) lo sé Violet, pero aun no encuentro la fuerza que necesito para decirle a William que su esposa a muerto!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees Emilia, sabes que bendices mi casa con tu visita!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) un semana más, luego iré a decirle a William toda la verdad!

Los tres vieron como la tía Elroy desaparecía por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación que ocupaba en casa de Amín. En Khemisset Alyson se levantaba de nuevo después de varias veces, sentía una leve molestia en el vientre que comenzaba a preocuparla, apenas había cumplido siete meses pero había estado caminando más de lo debido y llegar hasta ese lugar le había llevado casi quince días, acariciándose el vientre abrió la entrada de la tienda para que el viento de la noche entrara a refrescar un poco, el pequeño Jacob dormía profundamente y seguro no despertaría hasta la mañana, en silencio tomo su rifle y salió de la tienda rumbo al estanque, coloco el arma sobre la roca y encima si túnica para entrar al agua a refrescarse. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el agua y Alyson flotaba intentando relajarse, lo único que salía al aire era el abultado vientre, buscando donde sentarse se acomodo a ver el reflejo de la luna mientras recordaba una vez mas lo que había vivido en aquel lugar junto a Albert, desde que había llegado no había podido evitar llorar mientras acariciaba su vientre pensando en lo que hubiera podido ser y no había sido. Una leve punzada la hiso salir de sus pensamientos y pesadamente se levanto para salir del agua y volver a la tienda a dormir unas horas, pensaba salir de madrugada para avanzar antes de que el sol de medio día los detuviera, en su estado calculaba que le llevaría al menos cuatro días llegar a Meknes a descansar, el dolor del vientre no la dejaría caminar demasiado y montar por varias horas le parecía casi imposible así que tendría que ir despacio. Acomodándose con dificultad se acostó junto al pequeño y lo abrazo para dormir, un par de horas más tarde comenzaría el camino y por lo menos quería dormir para estar fresca y alerta en el camino. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Vanessa se encontraba sentada tomando el desayuno mientras leía el periódico, estaba tan concentrada que no había escuchado cuando el mayordomo le había anunciado la visita que ahora se sentaba frente a ella en la terraza.

(Susana) (Sonriendo) buenos días querida!

(Vanessa) (Bajando el periódico) que haces aquí? (molesta) te dije que no me buscaras hasta que yo te llamara!

(Susana) (Comiendo fruta del plato de Vanessa) y yo te dije que no pensaba esperar por mucho tiempo! (sonriendo) anoche te veías muy contenta tomada de la mano del señor Andley!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) y tu como sabes? (furiosa) estabas siguiéndome?

(Susana) (Riendo) por supuesto querida! Acaso no recuerdas que te conozco muy bien y no pienso esperar a que me engañes como lo haces con todos los que te rodean? (seria) anoche William Andley te propuso matrimonio y ahora quiero que me cumplas tu palabra!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) como quieres que cumpla si no se qué diablos esperas que yo haga para ayudarte!

(Susana) (Seria) eso es tu problema! Lo único que yo sé es que si no me ayudas a separar a Candy de Terry voy a ir con William Andley y le diré quien eres realmente! (acercándose) cuando termine de decirle tu vida y tu reputación se irán por los suelos porque voy a asegurarme de que el te desprecie y te deteste por todo lo que has hecho!

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del cuello) tu no vas a abrir la boca me entendiste? (furiosa) tú tienes mucho que perder también si abres la boca porque yo no pienso caer sola!

(Susana) (Soltándose) tú no tienes nada en mi contra! En cambio yo si puedo probar cada palabra que diga!

(Vanessa) (Seria) tú no puedes probar nada porque yo no deje ningún cabo suelto! Seria tu palabra contra la mía y estoy segura que los medios me creerían mas a mi si les digo lo que se de ti!

(Susana) (Acercándose) no te atrevas a amenazarme porque tú no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer en tu contra!

(Philip) (Aplaudiendo) bravo! Nunca antes había visto a dos serpientes peleando y menos en mi propia casa!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) que diablos haces aquí? Hace cuanto estabas escuchándonos?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) lo suficiente para darme cuenta que la señorita y tu ocultan algo! (acercándose) que es ese secreto tuyo que ella sabe y puede destruirte frente a William?

(Susana) (Tomando su bolso) yo no sé nada! (viéndola) por ahora!

(Vanessa) (Seria) tu y yo no hemos terminado esta conversación Susana!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) por mi esta mas que terminada! (saliendo) o me ayudas o tendré que hacerle una visita a tu prometido, querida!

(Philip) (Viéndola) tu prometido? Acaso te comprometiste con alguien en mi ausencia querida hermanita?

(Vanessa) (Seria) ese no es asunto tuyo! (sentándose) en donde has estado estos días? De pronto desapareciste y no contestabas el teléfono! Donde te metiste?

(Philip) (Sentándose) fui al consejo de abogados a presentar una apelación a mi caso!

(Vanessa) (Seria) lograste algo?

(Philip)(Sonriendo) con suerte me notificaran que puedo comenzar a litigar de nuevo, solo tengo que esperar unos días más!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) que bonita broma la que te hiso tu amadísima Alyson verdad?

(Philip) (Serio) te prohíbo que la menciones! Tú no tienes derecho siquiera a nombrarla!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) es que no comprendo que pudiste haberle visto para enamorarte de ella como un idiota!

(Philip) (Levantándose de la mesa) seguramente le vi algo de lo que estoy seguro nunca han visto en ti!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) que ridículo eres! (deteniéndolo) mejor cuéntame que piensas hacer ahora que ya podrás trabajar? (maliciosa) volverás a la misma vida de antes?

(Philip) (Serio) ya que quieres conversar, porque no mejor me dices de donde conoces a esa hermosura que acaba de irse enojada contigo?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) te gusta? Por el precio correcto podría conseguirla para ti!

(Philip) (Confundido) es prostituta?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no, pero estoy segura que tiene precio y yo podría conseguirla para ti! (seria) sería como un regalo para ver si al fin vuelves a ser el de antes porque con tu actitud santurrona me tienes aburrida!

(Philip) (Sentándose de nuevo) mejor porque no me dices si lo que tú amiga dijo es verdad? William te pidió matrimonio?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) así es! Te extraña?

(Philip) (Serio) la verdad es que si! Tú que le respondiste?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por supuesto que acepte su propuesta!

(Philip) (Serio) crees que el realmente quiere casarse contigo?

(Vanessa) (Seria) por supuesto que el muy imbécil no quiere casarse! Aun no logro entender que es lo que trama pero te aseguro que si está pensando que ya logro engañarme se va a llevar una sorpresa muy grande con lo que tengo preparado para él!

(Philip) (Serio) entonces crees que es una trampa suya?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) por favor Philip no seas imbécil! Por supuesto que es una trampa y aun que aun no logro averiguar qué es lo que él se propone no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad para completar mis planes de antes que la estúpida de Alyson se atravesara en mi camino!

(Philip) (Serio) pero si sabes que es una trampa porque insistiesen seguir adelante con su juego

(Vanessa) (Seria) porque quiero la fortuna Andley y también quiero tener al hombre que fue de la estúpida esa!

(Philip) (Tomando café) entonces ya tienes un plan?

(Vanessa) (Seria) porque diablos me haces tantas preguntas? No me habías dicho que no te interesaba nada de lo que papa y yo tuviéramos en mente de ahora en adelante? Porque de pronto se te despertó esa curiosidad?

(Philip) (Encogiendo los hombros) estoy aburrido! (comiendo tranquilo) no tengo nada que hacer y tu William no me deja acercarme a Eliza así que solo quiero distraerme!

(Vanessa) (Dejando la servilleta en la mesa) pues lamento no poder entretenerte con mis planes! (acercándose a el) no confió en nadie y mucho menos en ti, hermanito!

(Philip) (Viéndola salir) al menos me conseguirás una cita con la rubia?

(Vanessa) (Caminando) consíguela tu mismo!

(Philip) (Serio) claro que voy a conseguirla, y voy a averiguar qué relación hay entre tú y esa mujer, hermanita! (furioso) si el imbécil de William no te hace pagar por la muerte de Alyson tendré que hacerlo yo mismo!

Philip se levanto de la mesa para salir de nuevo de la mansión, había reconocido a Susana de alguna película de hacia unos años y quería averiguar en donde se estaba quedando para hacerle una visita. En casa de Anthony después de haber desayunado Luisa y Candy discutían con Terry quien se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo que ellas le pedían mientras Anthony con su hija en brazos intentaba ocultar la risa divertida que le provocaba toda aquella situación.

(Terry) (Serio) he dicho que no! Me niego a hacer eso que dicen!

(Candy) (Suplicante) pero Terry, prometiste que me apoyarías en esto ahora no puedes negarte!

(Luisa) (Conteniendo la risa) es de lo más natural Terry! También Anthony y Stear lo hicieron cuando Patty y yo tomamos el curso!

(Candy) (Haciendo un puchero) anda Terry no me hagas rogarte!

(Anthony) (Divertido) si Terry no la hagas rogarte!

(Terry) (Con mirada asesina) tú no te metas jardinero! Yo no pienso hacer esto aunque tú y el genio lo hayan hecho, me niego rotundamente!

(Candy) (Enojada) Terrence Grandchester! Tú me metiste en este problema y tienes que apoyarme, me diste tu palabra!

(Terry) (Acercándose) no te enojes porque te hace daño y se te mueven demasiado las pecas!

(Candy) (A punto de llorar) por favor Terry! Es solo una lección nada mas, no la repetiremos de nuevo pero tienes que hacerla!

(Terry) (Suspirando) está bien! (señalando a Anthony) pero no quiero risas ni comentarios! Esto nunca paso y nunca lo mencionaremos de acuerdo?

(Luisa) (Ayudándole a Candy a hincarse en la alfombra) ya déjate de dramas y ponte en la posición que te dije!

(Terry) (Enojado tirándose al suelo frente a Candy) terminemos con esto!

(Candy) (Riendo) vamos Terry recuesta tu cabeza en mis piernas!

(Terry) (Serio) esto me parece ridículo!

(Luisa) (A punto de reír) pon tus manos sobre tu vientre Terry y comienza a acariciarlo!

(Terry) (Serio siguiendo las instrucciones) esto es ridículo!

(Candy) (Acariciándole el vientre) ahora respira Terry!

(Luisa) (Viéndolo respirar) ahora puja con fuerza!

(Terry) (Serio) están bromeando verdad?

(Luisa) (Cruzando los brazos) es la lección de parto psicoprofilactico que debemos realizar hoy así que no sigas interrumpiendo o no terminaremos nunca!

(Terry) (Haciendo como que pujaba) y ahora que se supone que haga?

(Anthony) (Muerto de risa) ahora sonríe a la cámara o los chicos no me creerán que hiciste esta lección!

(Terry) (Levantándose de un salto al ver la cámara) ven acá jardinero dame ese video!

Terry comenzó a perseguir a Anthony por todo el departamento mientras Candy y Luisa muertas de risa comenzaban a levantar los cojines donde habían hecho la lección de ese día. Terry había aceptado hacerlas con Candy para prepararla para la hora del parto pero nunca había imaginado que terminaría haciendo todas las locuras que le habían puesto a hacer hasta ahora. Después de conseguir que Anthony le mostrara que realmente no había grabado nada volvieron a la mansión para que Candy se quedara con Candy Ann mientras él y Albert iban al consorcio a afinar algunos puntos del plan de Albert que aun tenían que preparar. Durante los siguientes dos días habían estado comunicándose con George para saber si Tom había logrado conseguir lo que Albert le había pedido que buscara, George no debía intervenir para que no se supiera que los Andley estaban detrás de la investigación que estaban haciendo y Tom lo había aceptado así. Latifa y Flamy se habían hecho amigas y por más que Flamy se negaba al fin había logrado que su nueva amiga aceptara algunos consejos de belleza que la sacaban del aburrimiento que le causaba lo que Tom y George hacían sin decirles nada. En Meknes Amín observaba el horizonte, esa mañana se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento, si Latifa hubiera estado con el seguramente también habría sentido aquella angustia que lo atormentaba desde esa mañana y lo había mantenido allí frente a la ventana viendo hacia el horizonte donde el cielo y el mar de arena de unían. Violet se había levantado temprano a caminar por el jardín después de una noche demasiado calurosa para su gusto y al verlo frente al ventanal se había acercado a acompañarlo.

(Violet) (Viendo hacia donde él veía) sucede algo Amín?

(Amín) (Serio) pronto habrá una fuerte tormenta!

(Violet) (Viendo el cielo despejado) lloverá?

(Amín) (Negando) no Violet! El desierto no solo tiene tormentas de lluvia! (señalando hacia la nada) una fuerte tormenta de arena se ve en el horizonte!

(Violet) (Sin poder ver nada) está seguro? Yo no veo nada!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) no muchos logran verlas Violet! (suspirando) Najda tenía un sentido único para verlas venir antes que yo!

(Violet) (Seria) mi hija realmente se enamoro de este lugar verdad?

(Amín) (Caminando) el desierto fue el único paño de lagrimas en el que ella pudo desahogarse y en donde llego a conocerse ella misma! A veces he llegado a creer que Najda nació en el lugar equivocado porque ella debía haber nacido aquí en el desierto! (viendo la cara de asombro de Violet) es solo un decir, Alah nunca se equivoca Violet!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) buenos días!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) buenos días Emilia! Lograste descansar?

(Elroy) (Negando) creo que hay demasiado calor para mi gusto!

(Amín) (Riendo) no todos se acostumbran a nuestro clima!

(Elroy) (Seria) he decidido irme mañana mismo! Creo que ya es hora de decirle a William lo que ha pasado!

(Violet) (Suspirando) pobre Albert, el aun guarda la esperanza de que mi hija entre por esa puerta y que todo esto sea una pesadilla!

(Amín) (Serio) estoy de acuerdo en que Albert sepa de una vez por todas que el cuerpo de Najda ya fue sacado del pozo, pero lamento informarte Emilia, que si la tormenta de arena que se aproxima es tan grande como creo que será, no podrás irte como lo has planeado!

(Elroy) (Seria) tormenta? Como sabes que habrá una tormenta?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, no corremos ningún peligro dentro de casa!

En el desierto después de dos días de salir de Khemisset, Alyson caminaba junto a campeón mientras el pequeño Jacob iba montado, el movimiento de la silla y los golpes de los pasos de campeón le provocaban un leve dolor en la parte baja del vientre y había decidido caminar, después de bajar del camellos se había detenido unos minutos a darle agua al pequeño y había notado la coloración del cielo, se sentía angustiada pues sabía que una tormenta debía estar muy cerca, después de darle un par de sorbos al agua había comenzado a caminar de nuevo. Intentaba apresurar el paso lo más posible caminando en contra del viento, el calor comenzaba a sofocarla pero sabía que si se mantenía contra el viento sabría exactamente cuando la tormenta se aproximara y podría tomar refugio. Preocupada vio la carita sonriente de Jacob quien cantaba una canción en ingles que ella le había enseñado, temía por la vida de los tres si la tormenta que se aproximaba era más grande de lo que esperaba. Después de un par de horas había decidido volver a montar para intentar acercarse mas a Meknes, seguramente por la posición del sol ya debía ser mas del medio día y solo le faltaría medio día de camino para llegar al fin a casa de baba Amín, solo esperaba que la tormenta se retrasara para poder estar en un lugar seguro cuando se presentara. En Chicago después de un largo y tedioso desayuno con su ahora prometida Albert se había recostado en su oficina, la pequeña Candy Ann había vuelto a su tarea de cuidarlo y después de un par de noche de patadas y abrazos que lo dejaban sin aliento había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que Terry llegara como todas las tardes a seguir con la lectura de las cartas que él le había mostrado. Sin sentir se había quedado profundamente dormido, Terry había llegado y al verlo descansar se había sentado detrás del computador a leer en silencio mientras su amigo descansaba, después de casi una hora Terry levanto la mirada, la respiración de Albert se había hecho un poco más pesada pero parecía seguir durmiendo profundamente. En el desierto Alyson veía angustiada hacia el horizonte, su mayor miedo estaba a punto de convertirse en una horrible realidad, apresurada comenzó a bajar al pequeño de la silla de campeón para luego correr hacia bonita a sacar uno de los lienzos de la tienda, tenía que apresurarse o la tormenta terminaría por arrastrarla junto con el pequeño y no sabía qué consecuencias podía traerle todo aquello, en casa de Amín, la tía Elroy y Violet contemplaban a lo lejos lo que parecía ser la tormenta que Amín les había mencionado esa mañana, el aire soplaba aun mas caliente que los días anteriores y después de un rato las dos entraron de nuevo a la casa sin imaginar que a menos de medio día Alyson acomodaba a sus camellos para utilizarlos de protección en contra de la enorme barrera de arena que arrastraba la tormenta, de prisa había colocado a Campeón y a Bonita uno contra otro haciendo una especie de flecha había colocado el lienzo de su tienda debajo del trasero de sus dos camellos para crear una especie de bolsa que protegiera al pequeño Jacob y con suerte a ella también del enorme pero de la arena que les caería enzima, viendo el rostro lloroso del pequeños lo acurruco en sus brazos cubriéndose ambos con el otro extremo del lienzo, en silencio mientras escuchaba el silbido del viento y la arena acercarse Alyson comenzó a repetir todas las plegarias que había aprendido, nunca antes había sentido el temor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El silbido del viento era cada vez mas y mas cercano, podía sentir como la arena comenzaba a pasar sobre ellos dejando pequeñas capas sobre ellos, angustiada metió al pequeño en el espacio que formaban las ancas de los dos camellos y de rodillas sosteniendo el lienzo lo cubrió formando una especia de bolsa para proteger al pequeño y también su abultado vientre, el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle al sentir como sobre su espalda el peso de la arena comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas y mas pesado, sentía que la cintura y las piernas se le partirían por la enorme cantidad de arena que aun seguía acumulándose sobre ellos, el pequeño Jacob había hundido su carita en medio de sus pechos y podía sentir las lagrimas de miedo que derramaba por el fuerte silbido del viento. De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, el peso que sostenía era enorme y no podía moverse, sentía que el bebe en su vientre había dejado de moverse momentos atrás y el pequeño Jacob tampoco se movía, poco a poco sintió como los camellos habían comenzado a levantarse y sin esperar se aferro al pequeño Jacob con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba fuertemente de la silla de campeón que intentaba levantarse, poco a poco fueron saliendo de debajo de la arena, tirada en la arena abrazando al pequeño que aun lloraba comenzó a respirar con dificultad, la espalda aun le dolía terriblemente pero habían logrado sobrevivir la tormenta, el pequeño Jacob se levanto y comenzó a jalarla de la túnica para que también se levantara, con mucho esfuerzo Alyson comenzó a ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor la hiso caer de rodillas de nuevo. Bajo la mirada hacia la arena para descubrir un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su túnica, con temor comenzó a meter la mano debajo de su túnica para después sacarla completamente manchada de sangre. Tomando aire comenzó a levantarse una vez más, pero al estar de pie una fuerte punzada la voto de nuevo en la arena mientras ella lanzaba un quejido de dolor. Albert se movía inquieto mientas aun dormía, en su mente se repetía de nuevo aquella horrible pesadilla, a lo lejos había visto a Alyson de pie en la arena y de pronto la había visto caer mientras gritaba de dolor.

(Albert) (Sobresaltado) ALYSOOOOONNNNN!

(Terry) (Levantándose asustado) Albert, que te pasa?

(Albert) (Sin poder respirar) ha, ha, haaaa!

(Terry) (Corriendo hacia el) Albert, que te pasa? Respira Albert! (gritando) ayuda, una ambulancia!

(Albert) (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) ha, ha, Alyson! (casi perdiendo el sentido) haaaaa!

(Terry) (Agarrándole la cabeza para que lo viera) respira Albert, vamos tienes que tranquilizarte y respirar!

(Archie) (Entrando) que pasa Terry porque gritaste

(Anthony) (Acercándose) que le pasa a Albert?

(Terry) (Serio) parece que no puede respirar consigan algo para ayudarle hay que llevarlo a la clínica pronto!

(Archie) (Saliendo) iré a mi oficina por Candy y Annie!

(Anthony) (Corriendo al teléfono) llamare una ambulancia!

(Terry) (Angustiado) Albert, escúchame! (sacudiéndolo) Albert! (dándole una bofetada) Albert reacciona!

(Albert) (Comenzando a toser) cof, cof, cof!

(Terry) (Aliviado) eso es Albert, respira, respira profundo!

(Candy) (Entrando) que pasa Terry?

(Anthony) (Colgando al verla entrar) Albert no respiraba pero parece que el golpe de Terry lo hiso reaccionar!

(Candy) (Revisándolo) Albert, estas bien? (viéndolo pálido) creo que será mejor llevarlo a la clínica!

(Albert) (Tomándola de la mano) No, a la clínica no! Llévenme a casa!

(Terry) (Serio) este seguro?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) yo estoy bien! Voy a estar bien, solo llévenme a casa!

Son decir más Terry y Archie lo llevaron al auto para llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión a que descansara. En el desierto Alyson sentada en la arena abrazando al pequeño Jacob intentaba respirar tranquila, sabía que la hemorragia había sido por el peso de la arena en su espalda y lo único que le quedaba era espera a que el dolor bajara de intensidad, despacio se levanto y camino hasta bonita, después de cambiarse la túnica comenzó a quitarle de encima todo el sobrepeso que llevaba.

(Alyson) (Tomándola de la cara) anda bonita, ve a casa de baba para que sepan que estoy en camino! Ve a casa bonita, anda vete!

(Jacob) (Pegado a su túnica) Umy, Umy tene meyo!

(Alyson) (Respirando un poco agitada) si mi amor, Umy también tiene miedo, pero estamos cerca de casa no te preocupes! (sonriéndole) ahora debemos caminar lo más rápido posible de acuerdo?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo) waja Umy! (si mami)

Alyson vio en dirección a donde bonita se había ido, ya iba muy adelante pues le gustaba correr cuando le quitaban la carga, respirando pesadamente comenzó a caminar de la mano del pequeño quien intentaba mover sus piernitas lo más rápido que podía mientas Alyson se sostenía por ratos a la silla de campeón para tomar aire por la fuerte punzada que sentía en el vientre, sabía que seguía perdiendo sangre conforme caminaba y después de una horas tomo una decisión, si quería evitar desangrarse tenía que llegar lo antes posible a Meknes o perdería la conciencia y no solo ella podía morir sino que también sus hijos. Haciendo una enorme esfuerzo subió al pequeño al camello y después de subió detrás de él para comenzar a avanzar más de prisa, conforme campeón avanzaba un hilo de sangre goteaba la arena por donde iban pasando. Después de un par de horas de correr bonita había llegado a los hatos de baba Amín sorprendiendo a los sirvientes que de inmediato corrieron a avisar que el camello había llegado después de varios meses perdido. Amín corrió a los hatos a ver si lo que sus sirvientes le decían era verdad, Jacobo y las dos damas lo seguían de cerca pues no habían logrado entender nada de lo que el sirviente había entrado a decirles, Amín se acerco a bonita quien se dejo tocar por él mientras bebía agua de los abrevaderos.

(Amín) (Acariciándola) al fin llegas a casa bonita! Donde has dejado a campeón? (observándola bien) no pareces haber pasado hambre todo este tiempo!

(Violet) (Acercándose) ese es uno de los camellos de mi hija?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) esta es bonita, uno de los dromedarios que Najda compro hace años cuando vino por primera vez!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola) no parece estar desnutrida después de tantos meses sola en el desierto!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) eso es lo que veo! Tal vez ella y campeón se quedaron en algún estanque donde había comida y ahora decidió volver a casa! Estoy seguro que si ella ha venido campeón no tarda en aparecer!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) huele muy bien para ser un animal sucio!

(Violet) (Acercándose) que cosas dices Emilia!

Durante unas horas se quedaron en los hatos conversando de las historias que Amín conocía de Alyson, sin sentir el tiempo les había narrado desde el momento en que los había comprado hasta los problemas que había tenido para adaptarse a ellos. Alyson había llegado cerca de la puerta de la casa, con mucha dificultad había logrado bajarse de campeón en la entrada principal, el pequeño Jacob aun estaba en la silla cuando campeón llamado por el olor del agua había comenzado a caminar llevando aun enzima al pequeño, Alyson lo vio dar la vuelta en la esquina sabiendo exactamente que se dirigía a los hatos y al intentar entrar a la casa una fuerte punzada la había votado al suelo, llevaba el cabello revuelto por la tormenta y la ropa sucia de arena mezclada con sangre, así como en el sueño de Albert Alyson comenzó a arrastrarse mientras una de las sirvientas al no reconocerla había salido corriendo a buscar a los sirvientes para que le ayudaran a sacar a aquella intrusa. Amín se sorprendió al ver como campeón se acercaba a los abrevaderos llevando encima una silla y el ella al pequeño Jacob que lloraba al ver que su mama se había quedado atrás. Rápidamente Amín corrió a bajarlo pero al hacerlo pudo ver que de la silla aun estilaba lo que parecía ser sangre. Violet tomo al pequeño en sus brazos mientras Jacobo y Amín comenzaban a quitar la silla de sobre campeón, estaban poniéndola en el suelo cando escucharon los gritos de la sirvienta que pedía ayuda. Amín sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de repente. Sin esperar comenzó a correr hacia la casa seguido de los demás, todos se detuvieron al ver aquella escena que parecía haber salido de la peor de sus pesadillas, frente a ellos una mujer tirada en el suelo completamente sucia y bañada en sangre había perdido la conciencia cerca de la puerta de entrada. El pequeño se soltó de la mano de Violet para correr a donde aquella mujer seria sin moverse.

(Jacob) (Moviéndola) Umy, Umy!

(Amín) (Acercándose a ellos) waja, waja pequeño! (hincándose junto a el) dime quien es ella?

(Jacob) (Llorando) Umy! (mami)

(Amín) (Intentando verle la cara) ya pequeño déjame ver que le paso a tu Umy!

De pronto Amín se quedo sin habla, había levantado con cuidado la cabeza de aquella mujer y al retirar un poco de cabello de su rostro había quedado completamente sorprendido. Sin poder contener las lágrimas levanto la mirada hacia Violet, Jacobo y la tía Elroy, parecía que las palabras no lograban salirle de la boca.

(Amín) (Comenzando a llorar) Es Najda!

(Violet) (Asombrada) Alyson? (corriendo hacia ella) Alyson! Hija mía, mi hija!

(Elroy) (A punto de desmayarse) por Dios, está viva!

(Jacobo) (Corriendo) pronto hay que llevarla adentro, hay que llamar un medico Amín mi nieta se nos puede morir!

(Amín) (Llamando a sus empleados) no, Najda no pueden morir ahora que la hemos encontrado!

(Alyson) (Apenas consiente) Jacob!

(Jacob) (Abrazándola ante el asombro de todos) Umy! (mami)

Sin perder más tiempo Violet tomo al pequeño en sus brazos mientras los empleados de Amín llevaban a su hija a una habitación donde pudieran atenderla.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 62: **El Pasado También Se Vuelve Presente**

**Yajaira **


	62. Chapter 62

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 62**

**El Pasado También Se Vuelve Presente**

Los sirvientes de Amín habían llevado a Alyson a una de las habitaciones, Violet y la tía Elroy se habían quedado con ella para asearla mientras el medico que habían mandado llamar llegaba. Violet no podía dejar de llorar mientras limpiaba el cuerpo de su hija casi inconsciente, afuera Jacobo se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras baba Amín con el pequeño Jacob en las piernas intentaba obtener algunas respuestas. Jacobo solamente se limitaba a escuchar como el pequeño parecía no poner atención a las preguntas de Amín y se limitaba solamente a llamar a su madre mientras lloraba. En la habitación después de haber terminado Violet veía preocupada la palidez del rostro de su hija y lo fría que parecía estar su piel a pesar del calor que hacia. Las dos se acercaron a ella al ver como el rostro de Alyson se había contorsionado de pronto en una mueca de dolor, el médico debía llegar lo antes posible o Alyson entraría en shock por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor. En Chicago Terry y Archie habían convencido a Albert de subir a descansar a su habitación pues parecía aun no poder recuperarse por completo después de haber despertado alterado, Candy había ido a prepararle un té y le había agregado unas gotas de las que usaba la tía para dormir, Albert había estado bajo mucha presión desde la muerte de Alyson y seguramente las gotas le ayudarían a relajarse. Albert entro a darse una ducha para intentar despejarse de todo, no sabía porque pero sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho, una sensación extraña hacia que su corazón se acelerara. Terry salió de la mansión para dar una vuelta por el jardín, Archie salió de inmediato de vuelta al consorcio pues debía hacerse cargo de las juntas de la tarde y Candy después de haber dejado el té en la mesa de noche de Albert salió a buscar a Terry. En el jardín pensativo Terry caminaba intentando decidir si debía decirle a Albert en donde estaba la tía Elroy y el motivo que la había llevado a Marruecos. Había visto la intranquilidad de Albert y ahora ya no le parecía justo seguir dejándolo con la duda y la incertidumbre de lo que había sucedido con Alyson, la mano de Candy al tomarlo del brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos y no pudo más que sonreír, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando algo que pasaba justo detrás de Candy llamo su atención, allí en el jardín escondida se encontraba la pequeña Candy Ann, sentadita en la grama jugaba con las herramientas de jardinería mientras cantaba una canción que solo ella podía entender. En silencio los dos se acercaron hasta ver qué era lo que ella hacia jugando con tierra. Sobre su falda la pequeña tenía un par de lombrices y con la pequeña garra de jardinería escarbaba mas buscando otras lombrices que le hicieran compañía a las que ya tenía sobre su falda.

(Candy) (Seria) Candy Ann, que es lo que haces?

(Terry) (Serio) mira nada más, estas toda llena de lodo por todos lados!

(Candy) (Viendo el yeso del bracito) ese yeso está muy mugroso, seguro Albert se enojara cuando lo vea así!

(Candy Ann) (Levantando sus dos lombrices) mida yo tene busanitos!

(Terry) (Agachándose) y se puede saber para qué quieres los gusanitos?

(Candy Ann) (Suspirando) pada fubar!

(Candy) (Seria) pues no nena, ya casi será la hora de la merienda y debes ir a bañarte para poder merendar!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) buenas tardes!

(Terry) (Levantándose) buenas tardes Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Viendo con desprecio a la pequeña) en el consorcio me dijeron que William se sentía mal y había venido a descansar! (seria) me gustaría verlo!

(Candy) (Seria) lo lamento pero Albert tomo un par de calmantes y debe estar durmiendo en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Dándose la vuelta) entonces iré a verlo!

(Candy) (Seria) no creo que le agrade que lo molesten cuando intenta descansar!

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso tu vas a impedirme que vea a mi prometido?

(Terry) (Serio) Candy no dijo eso! Lo único que mi esposa dijo es que una dama no debe entrar a las habitaciones de un caballero sin antes ser invitada!

(Candy Ann) (Acercándose) hoda nessa!

(Vanessa) (Viendo lo mugrosa que estaba) no te me acerques!

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo un puchero) tu no gdita a mí! (llorando) Yo digo abetito!

(Vanessa) (Viendo la cara de asombro de Candy y el enojo de Terry) no nena, es que tienes las manos muy sucias y mi traje es nuevo!

(Candy Ann) (Llorando desconsolada) yo quedo abetito!

(Vanessa) (Asustada al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña) no, no llores!

Aun en contra de su voluntad Vanessa se agacho para ver a la pequeña de frente, Candy Ann al verla angustiada paro el piquito y cerro los ojitos ofreciéndole un beso a Vanessa la cual muy a su pesar no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al ver la mirada expectante de los presentes. Las lágrimas de Candy Ann habían hecho que la tierra en su carita se hiciera lodo y al darle el beso en la mejilla a Vanesa le había manchado el rostro. Terry no pudo más que sonreír al notar la travesura que la pequeña había hecho. Vanessa sin decir más se retiro para dejar que Albert descansara y evitar que la pequeña quisiera hacerle otra caricia. Candy tomo a la pequeña de la manita para llevarla a bañarse mientras Terry conteniendo la risa las seguía. Había logrado guardar silencio hasta que a media escalera no pudo seguir conteniéndose comenzando a reír levanto a la pequeña en brazos para darle un enorme beso en la enlodada mejilla mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba muerta de risa ante la picardía que había hecho. Candy los siguió intrigada hasta la habitación y mientras la desvestía y Terry se limpiaba la cara del lodo que la pequeña le había puesto no pudo seguir con la duda.

(Candy) (Seria) puedo saber que es tan gracioso?

(Terry) (Saliendo del baño) la tina esta lista!

(Candy) (Seria) ayúdame a llevarla al agua Terry!

(Candy Ann) yo no quedo mañar! Yo quio fugar!

(Candy) (Negando) ya es tarde, ahora dame las lombrices!

(Candy Ann) (Viendo como Terry intentaba no reír) yo no teno busanitos!

(Candy) (Viéndole las manitas) donde los pusiste? (buscando en la cama) donde los dejaste?

(Terry) (Casi riendo) no los busques pecosa, es inútil, ya no están!

(Candy) (Seria) como que no están? Ella los tenía en la mano cuando… (Viendo la cara de Terry) donde los puso?

(Candy Ann) (Encogiendo los hombros) nessa llevo busanitos!

Candy se mordió los labios para no reír, la travesura de la pequeña le traería problemas a Albert y seguramente Vanessa no esperaría para acusarla de lo que había hecho, Dorothy entro en ese momento y después de pedirle que se hiciera cargo de bañar a la pequeña Candy y Terry salieron de la habitación para no reír frente a la pequeña quien feliz metida en la bañera jugaba con la espuma. Candy camino hacia su habitación seguida de Terry quien la veía sostenerse la barriga sin decir nada, al entrar no pudo más y aun sosteniéndose la barriga comenzó a reír mientras unas lagrimas se le salían después de haber contenido la risa tanto tiempo. Terry se sentó junto a Candy y después de tomar aliento la expresión de su rostro cambio por una más seria.

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar pecosa!

(Candy) (Asustada) pasa algo? Dime Terry, por favor!

(Terry) (Acariciándole la mano) hay algo que no te he dicho y necesito que lo sepas!

(Candy) (Angustiada) se trata de Susana?

(Terry) (Negando) no pecosa, se trata de Alyson!

(Candy) (Seria) que paso? Acaso ya la encontraron?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) parece que ya la encontraron hace más de una semana!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) y cuando vuelve? Ella está bien verdad?

(Terry) (Cerrando los ojos) todo parece indicar que ella era la mujer enterrada en la arena!

(Candy) (Tapándose la boca con las manos) No!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no te angusties pecosa, por eso no quería decirte nada!

(Candy) (Llorando) esto es terrible Terry! Cuando Albert se entere, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara!

(Terry) (Serio) eso es lo que me gustaría que decidiéramos! La tía Elroy y yo decidimos callar esa noticia hasta estar seguros!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) la tía Elroy lo sabe? (confundida) y ella en donde esta? Porque no le dio a Albert la noticia?

(Terry) (Serio) ella está en Marruecos! Queríamos estar completamente seguros antes de darle un golpe tan duro a Albert! (levantándose) pero después de ver como la angustia lo está atormentando no sé si sea mejor decirle de una vez por todas que su esposa está muerta! (apretando la cortina) además la tía aun no llama para confirmar que la noticia sea verdadera!

(Candy) (Seria) y por qué no llamamos a casa de baba Amín y le preguntamos?

(Terry) (Resoplando) lo intente pecosa pero parece que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y no hay forma de comunicarse!

(Candy) (Seria) si le decimos a Albert que Alyson está muerta vamos a matarlo en vida! (enojada) o saldrá corriendo a casarse con Vanessa!

(Terry) (Serio) no juzgues tan severamente a Albert pecosa!

(Candy) (Molesta) es que aun no entiendo cómo es posible que él se haya comprometido con esa mujer!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no te enfades pecosa, el sabe lo que hace! El siempre sabe lo que hace!

(Candy) (Llorando) por que Alyson tenía que irse Terry? Porque tenía que morir de la forma en que lo hiso? Ella y Albert hubieran sido muy felices juntos!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) crees que es hora de darle la noticia?

(Candy) (Negando) creo que primero debemos hablar con los chicos, Albert va a necesitar el apoyo de todos cuando le digamos que la tía traerá el cuerpo de Alyson!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) llamare a todos para que nos veamos esta noche!

(Candy) (Triste) ojala la tía Elroy la traiga pronto para que Albert deje de sufrir por esta incertidumbre que lo atormenta!

En casa de los Lancaster, Vanessa entraba a la mansión después de bajar del auto intentando quitarse con los dedo la mancha de lodo que la pequeña le había dejado en la mejilla. Philip leía los documentos que debía llenar para recuperar su licencia cuando la vio entrar.

(Philip) (Serio) de dónde vienes con el rostro lleno de tierra?

(Vanessa) (Viéndose al espejo) de casa de William! Me tope con la Candy esa y su marido! (intentando limpiarse) y también con la mocosa esa que parece estar por todos lados!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) y la mocosa esa que dices, es la que te dejo el rostro así de sucio?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa al recordar) hay, no entiendo como pude contenerme a darle un empujón lejos de mí antes que me manchara el rostro con su estúpido beso!

(Philip) (Riendo) ya deja de quejarte y límpiate la cara que te ves ridícula!

(Vanessa) (Volteando a verlo furiosa) ridículo serás tú que solo te la….

Vanessa había llevado la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando su pañuelo mientras le gritaba a Philip, pero al sentir algo extraño se había quedado callada, Philip la observo mientras ella lentamente sacaba la mano del bolsillo llevando entre los dedos aquel par de lombrices viscosas que se movían mientras ella las sostenía, un grito y una carcajada se confundieron en el salón cuando Vanessa había lanzado las lombrices lejos de ella y Philip reía a más no poder viéndola correr despavorida hacia su habitación. Philip se acerco a recoger las lombrices mientras aun reía y después de verlas bien las lanzo por la ventana hacia el jardín, después de la tarea que acababan de realizar esos animales merecían vivir largo tiempo más. En Meknes Jacobo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras en la habitación Alyson había comenzado a reaccionar, con la respiración agitada comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse ante la mirada expectante de Violet y Emilia Elroy, las dos la veían angustiadas pues el médico aun no había llegado y no habían podido hacer nada para detener la perdida de liquido amniótico. Alyson podía sentir como las contracciones le causaban calambres en las piernas seguramente porque aun seguía sangrando, tomando aire al fin pudo comenzar a hablar.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Jacob?

(Violet) (Secándole la frente) el niño está con Amín hija, no te preocupes!

(Alyson) (Agitada) mi hijo ya viene mama, ya quiere nacer!

(Elroy) (Angustiada) tienes que aguantar un poco más hija, el médico aun no llega!

(Alyson) (Negando) ya no, ya no aguanto!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) hija por favor resiste un poco más!

(Alyson) (Apretando las sabanas con las manos) mi hijo ya no se mueve mama! (angustiada) Ayúdame a sacarlo o nos morimos los dos!

(Violet) (Viendo a Emilia) hija eso puede ser peligroso!

(Elroy) (Comenzando a arremangarse las mangas) ella tiene razón Violet, si no le ayudamos ella puede morir ahogada y nuestro nieto también!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero Emilia, yo nunca he hecho algo como esto!

(Emilia) (Seria) yo tampoco pero ella sí! (Enojada) muévete y dile a esos dos inútiles de afuera que manden a pedir agua hervida!

(Violet) (Confundida) pero para que usaremos eso?

(Emilia) (Seria) yo que sé! Eso es lo que siempre piden en estos casos, muévete! (tomando la mano de Alyson) dinos que debemos hacer hija, no te duermas por que nosotras no sabemos cómo hacer esto!

(Alyson) (Agitada) en, en, en mis alforjas, en campeón! (apretando la mano de la tía) allí están mis instrumentos! (apretando los dientes) que los traigan!

(Elroy) (Viéndola de nuevo) muévete Violet, ya escuchaste a tu hija!

Violet parecía haber despertado de un sueño, rápidamente salió de la habitación para toparse con Jacobo, después de darle las instrucciones volvió a entrar para ver que mas podía hacer mientras traían todo lo que había pedido. Amín dejo al pequeño que al fin se había dormido, en brazos de una de las sirvientas mientras el salía a traer a la nana de su hijo Abdul para que ayudara en lo que pudiera. Alyson con ayuda de su madre había logrado incorporarse un poco, sentía estar a punto del desmayo al levantar la sabana y ver que las colchas debajo de ella estaban empapadas de sangre y agua. Violet la abrazo para sostenerla mientras la tía jalaba las sabanas para quitarlas y poner unas limpias en donde ella pudiera tener a su hijo. Jacobo había entrado detrás de la sirvienta que llevaba el agua, al ver como su nieta apenas se sostenía abrazada a su madre no pudo hacer más que dejar los instrumentos junto al agua y correr a sostenerla para que Violet ayudara a la tía Elroy con la tarea de la cama. Las piernas de Alyson temblaban sin parar mientras sentía como los brazos de su abuelo la rodeaban. Al sentir como la iba colocando de nuevo sobre las sabanas limpias pudo ver la angustia de el al verla de aquella manera.

(Jacobo) (Serio) no te atrevas a dejarnos ahora pequeña! No se te ocurra jugarnos una broma de esas de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Llorando) quédate, quédate conmigo abuelo! (respirando agitada) ellas no van a poder si no les ayudas!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) no voy a dejarte mi amor! No ahora ni nunca!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) ya no aguanto!

(Jacobo) (Serio) dime qué quieres que haga?

(Violet) (Limpiándole las piernas) que es lo que debemos hacer hija?

(Alyson) (Sintiendo un fuerte dolor) haaaaaaaa! En la próxima contracción, tendré que pujar mama! (viéndola a los ojos) tendrás que esperar a que la cabecita salga…(conteniendo la respiración) y tendrás que jalar con cuidado del cuello!

(Violet) (Asustada) y si le hago daño?

(Elroy) (Seria) ella sabe lo que dice Violet! Yo qué debo hacer?

(Alyson) (A punto de desmayarse) hay que desinfectar las tijeras de mi maletín! Tiene que cortar el cordón y jalar de él hasta que todo salga o moriré ahogada! (respirando profundo) por Dios que dolor!

(Violet) (Acariciándole la mejilla) vamos hija, respira, relájate!

(Alyson) (Viéndola) por que estas tan asustada mama, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) claro que saldrá bien! (viéndola) dime que es lo que quieres que haga?

(Alyson) (Apenas) no tengo fuerza papa, ayúdame!

(Jacobo) (Asustado) soy tu abuelo hija! (viéndole la mirada desorientada) vamos Alyson, reacciona hija que no podemos hacer esto sin ti! (dándole golpecitos en la mejilla) reacciona pequeña, tu hijo depende de ti ahora!

(Alyson) (Apretándole la mano y jalándosela justo en medio de sus pechos) empuja abuelo, empuja porque yo no puedo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) prepárense no creo que aguante mucho! (viéndola) vamos hija no te desmayes ahora!

(Alyson) (Pujando con fuerza) empuja!

Jacobo comenzó a empujar con la mano para que el pequeño comenzara a buscar la salida mientras Alyson con todas sus fuerzas pujaba intentando ayudar a su abuelo. Violet veía angustiada el pálido rostro de su hija mientras la tía con las tijeras en mano esperaba impaciente a que el bebe saliera. Después de dos intentos Violet sonrió al ver como la cabecita del bebe comenzaba a coronar, Jacobo sintió como el cuerpo de su nieta se tensaba una vez mas y recostando su brazo sobre los costados de su nieta presiono hacia abajo logrando que la cabeza del bebe saliera por completo, el rostro de Alyson parecía haber perdido el color por completo, con un último esfuerzo Jacobo presiono con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su nieta pujaba antes de perder la conciencia por completo. Violet tomo la cabeza del pequeño y jalo con cuidado terminando de sacarlo mientras la tía Elroy había cortado con las manos temblorosas el cordón umbilical de su nieto y con mano firme sostenía el otro extremo comenzando a jalar la placenta para que saliera por completo. Amín había entrado junto con la nana quien de inmediato había corrido a revisar lo que la tía había sacado para asegurarse que estaba completo y que Alyson no corría peligro. Violet sostenía a su pequeño nieto en los brazos mientras Jacobo acomodaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su nieta, la nana de Abdul comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Alyson de nuevo para luego cambiar las sabanas y dejarla lista para cuando el médico al fin llegara. Con mucho cuidado Violet limpio a su nieto mientras Emilia esperaba ansiosa con un lienzo limpio en las manos para envolver al pequeño. Amín rezaba en silencio mientras veía el rostro angustiado de Jacobo observando a su nieta mientras le sostenía la mano. Violet le entrego el pequeño a Emilia mientras ella se acercaba a ver a su hija de cerca. El rostro inconsciente de Alyson estaba aun más pálido que al llegar, el médico término de llegar al fin después de unas horas y después de haberla revisado había salido a conversar con Amín. Baba entro al salón donde todos lo esperaban mientras la nana se había quedado cuidando de Alyson.

(Amín) (Serio) el médico está preocupado!

(Violet) (Seria) hicimos algo mal?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) hicimos solamente lo que ella nos indico que debíamos hacer!

(Amín) (Viéndolos) el médico dice que Najda está muy débil! Aun no sabe si su espalda este bien, dice que está un poco inflamada debido al peso que debió soportar en la tormenta! El parto estuvo bien, pero ahora solo nos queda rezar para que ella pueda levantarse de esa cama!

(Jacobo) (Serio) estás diciendo que mi nieta se lastimo la columna?

(Amín) (Negando) estoy diciendo que Najda perdió demasiada sangre y le llevara mucho tiempo recuperarse si logra despertar!

(Violet) (Negando) esto no puede estar pasando!

(Elroy) (Seria) ella no puede quedarse aquí! Debemos llevarla de vuelta a casa para que los médicos la cuiden como es debido!

(Jacobo) (Serio) yo la llevare conmigo mañana mismo!

(Violet) (Negando) por favor, no comencemos de nuevo con las discusiones de quien tiene más derecho a llevársela! Yo creo que lo mejor es llevarla a su clínica donde los médicos que ella conoce puedan cuidarla!

(Jacobo) (Negando) lo lamento Violet pero no estoy de acuerdo! (viendo a Emilia) se que ustedes quieren lo mejor para ella y precisamente por eso se que me dejaran llevarla conmigo! (decidido) mi nieta no irá a ningún lugar en donde se encuentren los Lancaster! (serio) ninguno de ellos volverá a ponerle un solo dedo encima mientras yo pueda evitarlo y eso es definitivo!

(Amín) (Serio) creo que se están apresurando demasiado a tomar decisiones que solo le corresponden a Albert por ser el esposo de Najda!

(Elroy) (Seria) Jacobo tiene razón! (viendo el rostro sorprendido de todos) Alyson necesita recuperarse en un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila y William necesita terminar con lo que ha comenzado!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) Emilia! Estas sugiriendo que no le digamos a Albert que mi hija esta vivía?

(Elroy) (Viendo a su nieto) es lo mejor por ahora! No quiero que William deje a un lado lo que está haciendo en este momento!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) Albert está concentrado en algo muy importante y por el bien de mi nieta lo mejor es dejarlo que termine lo que ha iniciado!

(Amín) (Negando) Albert nunca nos perdonara esta mentira! (levantándose) yo no puedo mentirle en algo tan serio!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) no tienes por qué mentirle Amín, simplemente no le digas nada! Yo me hare cargo de decirle cuando el momento sea adecuado y lo crea prudente!

(Jacobo) (Tomándole la mano) puedes contar conmigo Emilia! Por el bien de nuestros nietos haremos las cosas con calma!

(Violet) (Seria) yo no puedo separarme de mi hija en este momento! Alguien tiene que ocuparse de mi nieto y del niño que venía con ella!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) tú puedes acompañarla, pero yo lamentablemente no puedo seguir ausente de Chicago! Si no vuelvo pronto William comenzara a preguntar en donde me encuentro! (suspirando) solo espero que Terry aun no le haya dado la noticia del motivo que me trajo hasta aquí! No me gustaría que William pensara que la mujer del pozo era su esposa porque entonces sí tendría que decirle toda la verdad y esperar a que el decidiera lo que debe hacer!

La tía Elroy acaricio la mejilla del pequeño recién nacido mientras sonreía, después de todo el sufrimiento de su sobrino, por lo menos ahora había una razón muy poderosa para que el siguiera adelante cuando terminara sus planes con Vanessa Lancaster. En Chicago Albert más tranquilo observaba el jardín con detenimiento, sabía que abajo en el salón los chicos y sus familias se habían reunido a cenar pero después de tomar el té que Candy le había dejado lo único que le provocaba era dormir, no sabía porque, pero de pronto se sentía más relajado y con un enorme deseo de dormir sabiendo con certeza que la pesadilla de esa tarde no se repetiría por lo menos esa noche. Con desgano se metió bajo las cobijas y se llevo la mano al pecho apretando el camafeo contra su piel.

(Albert) (Susurrando) cada día me haces mas falta mi amor! No sabes cuánto daría por tenerte aquí conmigo hayati! Ana bahebak hayati! Te amo!

Lentamente Albert comenzó a quedarse dormido debido a las gotas que Candy le había puesto en su té. Candy había subido a avisarle a Albert que la cena estaba servida, después de la cena habían decidido que hablarían con él para darle la noticia que Terry les había comunicado a todos esa tarde. La pequeña Candy Ann caminaba junto a Candy hasta llegar a la habitación de Albert, al entrar la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida iluminando el rostro de Albert quien parecía dormir apacible. Candy sonrió al ver como la pequeña jalaba una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche para poder subirse a la cama sin dificultad. Candy vio que Albert estaba profundamente dormido y después de pensarlo decidió dejarlo descansar, por su rostro podía adivinar que soñaba algo tranquilo por la forma en que parecía sonreír, estaba a punto de pedirle a la pequeña que se fueran cuando la vio ocupada acomodándose debajo de las sabanas para quedarse a dormir de una vez junto a Albert, la pequeña le sonrió a Candy mientras le lanzaba un beso y bostezaba para luego acomodarse en la almohada que usaba siempre para dormir cuidando a su abetito como ella lo llamaba. En silencio apago la luz de la lámpara para salir de la habitación y dejarlos dormir tranquilos. Ya buscarían otro momento más adecuado para hablar con el de algo tan delicado y con suerte la tía Elroy ya estaría de vuelta con el cuerpo de Alyson. La mañana llego tan rápido que Violet casi no lo había sentido, Jacobo le había dicho que esa mañana saldrían rumbo a Escocia llevando a Alyson y a sus hijos con él y ella pensaba acompañarlo. La tía Elroy había salido de madrugada rumbo a Fez para tomar el vuelo de vuelta a Chicago mientras que en Londres, George observaba como Tom entraba a un edificio donde les habían indicado que la persona a la que buscaban estaría ese día. Latifa y Flamy lo acompañaban a tomar un café mientras Tom hacia la visita que tanto habían intentado conseguir desde que Albert le había encomendado aquella tarea a sus amigos. George observaba la entrada del edificio mientras Latifa intentaba distraerlo hablándole de los museos que habían visitado con Flamy los días anteriores pero parecía que nada podía distraerlo de la tarea de ver hacia el otro lado de la calle. Después de casi media hora Tom salió a la entrada del edificio comenzando a hacerle señas a George que todo estaba listo y que ahora era su turno de ir a ayudarle. Después de explicarles a las dos que debía dejarlas George cruzo la calle hasta donde Tom lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Al fin habían logrado conseguir algo para ayudar a Albert y con suerte sería suficiente para lo que el necesitaba. Los dos volvieron a entrar al edificio y después de subir al ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina del hombre que habían ido a buscar y conversar largamente con él, George tomo su teléfono para llamar a Albert quien estaría ansioso por saber si todo había salido bien. Después de esto lo que vendría seria aun más complicado de cumplir pero tratándose de lo que se trataba valía la pena. Albert aun dormía mientras la pequeña recostada sobre su hombro seguía durmiendo también, el ruido del celular vibrando sobre la mesa de noche hizo que la pequeña despertara y alargara la manita casi pasando encima de Albert quien apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos para ver como la pequeña contestaba su celular.

(Candy Ann) (Adormitada) ado!

(George) (Confundido) William?

(Candy Ann) (Bostezando) yo no William, yo Candy Ann!

(Albert) (Quitándole el teléfono) dame eso pequeña, es para mí!

(Candy Ann) (Durmiéndose de nuevo) tu haba yo mimi!

(Albert) (Serio) halo?

(George) (Serio) lo encontramos William!

(Albert) (Serio) están seguros que es la persona correcta?

(George) (Serio) completamente! Que es lo que deseas que hagamos ahora?

(Albert) (Resoplando) hay mucho aun por hacer George pero no creo que puedas ayudarme en lo que sigue!

(George) (Serio) prometiste decirme para que hice todo esto William!

(Albert) (Viendo el camafeo) lo hiciste por ella George! Por Alyson!

(George) (Serio) que más puedo hacer?

(Albert) (Pensativo) dile a Tom que vuelta y que traiga a su amigo con él! Perdóname por interrumpir tu luna de miel George, dile a Latifa que lo lamento!

(George) (Sonriendo) te escucho cansado William!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy mejor que ayer George! (suspirando) mucho mejor con la noticia que acabas de darme! Te veré pronto!

Tom y George se reunieron de nuevo con sus esposas pero Latifa parecía estar aun más seria que de costumbre, Flamy tomo el brazo de Tom pues parecía que Latifa tenía algo muy importante que hablar con su esposo. George la vio a los ojos y supo que algo debía haber pasado mientras él estaba cumpliendo con lo que Albert les había pedido.

(George) (Serio) sucede algo amor?

(Latifa) (Confundida) baba me llamo! Dice que Violet volvió a Escocia con el señor Jacobo y que es importante que tu y yo vayamos a verla lo antes posible! (seria) baba parecía diferente, como si tuviera algo más que decirme pero no se atrevió a hacerlo! Habrán encontrado al fin el cuerpo de Najda?

(George) (Serio) si es así lo mejor será que viajemos lo antes posible! Violet debe estar destrozada si es que como tú dices encontraron el cuerpo de mi sobrina!

(Latifa) (Triste) espero que no sea eso jali! No quiero perder la esperanza de encontrar a Najda un día de estos!

(George) (Abrazándola) será mejor que le digamos a Tom y a Flamy que los dejaremos solos hoy mismo!

George hablo con Tom indicándole las últimas instrucciones que Albert le había dado y que esa misma noche él y Latifa viajarían a Escocia para reunirse con su hermana. Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, la pequeña seguía dormida aun y sin hacer ruido Albert salió rumbo a la habitación de Candy donde seguro Terry estaría a punto de salir, tenía que avisarle del paso que estaba a punto de dar para que él estuviera preparado para lo que se presentaría en cualquier momento. Los dos bajaron las escaleras hacia el estudio donde Albert le había pedido a Dorothy que les dejara el café. Albert tomo su taza y se sentó frente a Terry, después de un largo e incomodo silencio al fin comenzaron a conversar de sus planes.

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) Tom y George lo encontraron Terry!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) están seguros?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) completamente!

(Terry) (Serio) que es lo que haremos ahora?

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) tu tendrás que dejar que Susana se acerque mientras Archie y Annie hacen el viaje que necesitamos que hagan!

(Terry) (Serio) hable a ese lugar hace unos días y me aseguraron que aun sigue allí! (triste) no puedo comprender como esas dos fueron capaces de hacer algo tan bajo! Me dan ganas de gritarle en la cara a Susana que lo sé todo y que no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esto que han hecho!

(Albert) (Serio) ni se te ocurra Terry! Tenemos que hacer esto con calma si queremos que todo salga bien y esas dos tengan su merecido!

(Terry) (Serio) tendré que pedirle a Candy que no salga de casa de ahora en adelante! No me gustaría que se expusiera a alguna de las locuras de Susana!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que ha llegado la hora de comenzar a decirles a todos la verdad Terry! Solo espero que puedan seguir comportándose de la manera que lo han hecho hasta ahora!

(Terry) (Serio) hablando de verdades Albert, hay algo que creo que debes saber!

Albert estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el teléfono de Terry comenzó a sonar, al ver que era un numero de larga distancia estuvo a punto de colgar, pero después de unos timbrazos decidió que debía contestar, aun necesitaba ganar unos minutos antes de soltarle aquella verdad tan dura a su amigo.

(Terry) (Serio) diga!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) A-salaam alaykum Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) buenos días señor Amín!

(Amín) (Serio) Emilia me pidió que te llamara muchacho!

(Terry) (Serio) le dio algún mensaje para mí?

(Amín) (Sudando nervioso) Emilia solo me dijo que te dijera que guardes silencio aun! La noticia no está confirmada aun y que ella llegara esta tarde a Chicago!

(Terry) (Sudando frio) entiendo! Le agradezco mucho que me haya llamado!

(Amín) (Serio) espero que Albert este bien!

(Terry) (Viéndolo de reojo) por ahora creo que lo está!

Sin decir más Terry colgó el teléfono mientras pensaba que era lo que le diría a Albert después de casi haberle dicho que tenía una confesión que hacerle. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa volteo a ver al rubio que seguía esperando a que Terry le dijera que era aquello tan importante que quería decirle.

(Albert) (Serio) Amín te llamo?

(Terry) (Serio) si, la verdad es que la señora Elroy fue de viaje a casa del señor Amín y él llamaba para decirme que ella volverá esta tarde!

(Albert) (Serio) imagino que la tía debe sentirse culpable aun por todo lo que paso! Espero que ahora venga un poco más tranquila! (viéndolo a la cara) que era eso tan importante que ibas a decirme?

(Terry) (Serio) creo que ya casi ha llegado la hora de que Candy y yo nos mudemos a nuestra propia casa Albert! (Terry sudaba al haber sacado una verdad de la nada) ya nuestro hijo nacerá y me gustaría que Candy y yo estuviéramos en nuestra casa para entonces!

(Albert) (Serio) no sabía que querías irte de la mansión!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) bueno es algo que aun no discuto con Candy!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) comprendo que quieras tu propia casa Terry, pero no crees que debes esperar a que solucionemos el asunto de Susana?

(Terry) (Riendo) lo sé Albert! Aun no he comprado ninguna casa pero creí que debía decírtelo de una vez para salir de ese tema!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tomate el tiempo que quiera Terry, me gusta la idea de que Candy y tu vivan juntos en su propio espacio para que puedas seguir correteándola como en tu noche de bodas! (saliendo) o no es para eso que quieres llevártela?

(Terry) (A punto de reír) claro, lo que pasa es que en casa de mi suegro no me siento con libertad de corretear a la pecosa porque mi suegro es un ogro y muerde!

(Albert) (Saliendo detrás de el) claro, debe ser un vejete de lo peor!

Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras esperaban a que Candy bajara después de haber mandado a Dorothy a decirle que la esperarían para que los acompañara al teatro donde Albert y Terry les revelarían toda la verdad de lo que habían estado haciendo desde que Albert había anunciado sus intenciones de casarse con Vanessa Lancaster. Después de asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera Terry se sentó junto a Candy a escuchar todo lo que Albert tenía que decirles. Archie escuchaba atento mientras a cada momento iba sintiéndose mas y mas abochornado después de todas las cosas que había pensado de Albert en los últimos meses, ahora por fin podían comprender por qué se comportaba de la forma que lo hacía y por qué había insistido tanto en que quería formalizar una relación con Vanessa Lancaster y dar por muerta a su esposa Alyson de la que todos sabían solamente lo que Terry les había comentado el día anterior. Ahora al fin podían comprender que lo único que Albert deseaba era corregir todo lo malo que los Lancaster habían hecho en contra de Alyson y el. Albert se detuvo antes de decirle que era lo que él y Terry tenían planeado para darles oportunidad de asimilar todo lo que ya les había revelado.

(Archie) (Serio) Albert, yo de verdad me siento muy apenado por todas las cosas que te he estado diciendo estos últimos meses! La verdad no imagine que tus motivos fueran tan distintos a los que yo veía!

(Albert) (Serio) precisamente por esa reacción que has tenido es que yo no había querido decirles nada aun! (viéndolos a todos) necesito que sigan comportándose como lo han hecho hasta ahora! No quiero que Vanessa vea ningún cambio de ustedes hacia ella o todo lo que hemos estado preparando no funcionara!

(Anthony) (Serio) de qué forma podemos ayudarte Albert! Supongo que si te has decidido a confesarnos tus planes son por que necesitas de nuestra ayuda!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) necesito la ayuda de ustedes Anthony pero no quiero ponerlos en riesgo así que necesito que hagan exactamente lo que voy a pedirles!

(Stear) (Serio) solo dinos Albert! Haremos todo lo que podamos!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) Archie y Annie, necesito que hagan un pequeño viaje por mí! Necesito que consigan algo que necesitare lo antes posible!

(Archie) (Asintiendo) lo que tu digas Albert!

(Annie) (Seria) a donde tendremos que ir?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo les diré exactamente a donde tienen que ir!

(Albert) (Viendo a los demás) conforme pasen los días necesitare diferentes cosas de cada uno de ustedes!

(Luisa) (Seria) que se supone que haremos nosotros para mientras?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) aun no puedo decirles Luisa, pero necesito que estén atentas a todo!

(Candy) (Seria) pero no entiendo porque Terry tiene qué dejar que Susana se le acerque?

(Terry) (Acercándose) necesitamos que ella piense que está ganando terreno pecosa!

(Candy) (Seria) lo que no entiendo, es como serás capaz de controlarte frente a ella después de lo que sabes que ha hecho! (llorando) después de que ella nos destruyo y nos separo por tanto tiempo!

(Terry) (Serio) precisamente por eso es que debo controlarme pecosa pero no podre hacerlo si tú no te mantienes completamente alejada de ella!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) como es posible que ella haya sido capaz de llegar a tanto Terry?

(Terry) (Serio) eso es algo que yo tampoco puedo entender Candy! (secándole las lagrimas) no llores mas pecosa! Esa pesadilla al fin va a terminarse en unos días más!

(Stear) (Confundido) lo que aun no comprendo es, que tiene que ver Tom y Flamy en todo esto?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Tom es el encargado de traer el pasado de vuelta al presente! El trae la clave de todo lo que hasta ahora he ido preparando Stear!

(Candy) (Seria) tan importante es lo que él fue a buscar?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) así es pequeña! Tom fue a buscar lo más importante que necesito para cumplir con mis planes y poder librarnos de una vez por todas de las personas que más daño nos han hecho hasta ahora!

(Anthony) (Serio) nunca pensé que alguien como tu fuera capaz de buscar venganza Albert!

(Albert) (Viendo a Terry) esto no es venganza Anthony!

(Terry) (Sonriéndole) esto es solo justicia!

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la mirada que Albert y Terry compartían, parecía que lo que pasaría en los próximos días los liberarían de cargas que no podían seguir sosteniendo ninguno de los dos. La persona que vendría de vuelta con Tom no solo ayudaría a Albert en sus planes, sino que también ayudaría a Terry de una forma que aun no comprendían bien. Esa noche la tía Elroy al fin había vuelto a la mansión. Terry aun no podía comprender que era el misterio que rodeaba el regreso tan repentino de la dama ni tampoco por que había vuelto sin llevar el cuerpo que ya Violet les había anunciado que habían logrado sacar del pozo. La tía se había encerrado en su habitación desde que había llegado y no se sentía capaz aun de darle la cara a su sobrino pues sabía que no podría darle la enorme noticia que tenía que guardar en silencio hasta el momento en que Violet o Jacobo la llamaran para avisarle que Alyson estaba fuera de peligro y se había recuperado. A la mañana siguiente mientras Archie y Annie salían de viaje rumbo a donde Terry les había indicado, en Escocia George y Latifa recién llegados a casa de Jacobo se encontraban con Violet. Al escuchar de labios de su hermana lo que había pasado en los últimos días George no podía creer la buena noticia que le daba de sus sobrina, Latifa saltaba emocionada hasta que de pronto la sonrisa se le fue, las ultimas noticias de Violet acerca del estado actual de su hija no pudieron ser más devastadoras para Latifa, sin pensarlo tomo de la mano a Violet para que la llevara de inmediato a donde su hermana Najda estaba recuperándose. Jacobo se había encargado de instalarla en la planta alta de la mansión en donde Alyson descansaba aun inconsciente después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. Al abrir la puerta Latifa y George pudieron ver el rostro pálido de Alyson quien dormía profundamente mientras junto a ella el pequeño Jacob no parecía querer dejarla ni un solo instante, el pequeño dormía profundamente junto a su madre mientras en otra habitación el pequeño recién nacido descansaba dentro de una cuna especial cuidado por una enfermera ya que había sido un bebe prematuro y su madre no podría cuidar de el por el momento. Latifa entro a la habitación y se sentó junto al pequeño Jacob para después tomar la mano de su hermana y comenzar a llorar al ver que por lo menos el desierto no había logrado acabar con ella.

(Latifa) (Acariciándole la mano) hermanita! No se te ocurra dejarnos ahora que has vuelto!

(Jacob) (Sollozando) Umy domidita! Umy no depieta!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) y tu quien eres?

(Jacob) (Llorando) Umy no pieta!

(Latifa) (Levantando la mirada hacia Violet) Umy? (mami)

Violet no pudo más que sonreírle a Latifa, había muchas cosas que debían decirse mientras esperaban pacientemente a que Alyson se recuperara y poder decirle a Albert que su esposa estaba con vida.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 63: **Philip y Susana?**

**Yajaira **


	63. Chapter 63

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 63**

**Philip y Susana?**

Latifa limpiaba la carita de Jacob pues las lágrimas habían formado dos surcos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, el pequeño no quería salir de la habitación pues a la única que conocía era a su madre que estaba postrada en la cama durmiendo. Violet observaba como Latifa le cantaba una suave canción en árabe mientras se lo colocaba en las piernas para adormecerlo, los ojos negros de Latifa parecían brillar por las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos al haber tocado la mano de Alyson y sentirla tan fría. George observaba en silencio toda la escena y no pudo más que retroceder llevando con el a su hermana para conversar lejos de Latifa y el pequeño que comenzaba a dormirse en su regazo.

(George) (Bajando las escaleras) cuando llega William?

(Violet) (Seria) el no vendrá!

(George) (Sorprendido) el dijo eso?

(Violet) (Negando) el no sabe aún que Alyson apareció y que está viva!

(George) (Desconcertado) debo llamarlo de inmediato! Seguramente querrá estar presente cuando Alyson despierte! Además tiene que venir a conocer a su hijo!

(Violet) (Negando) lo siento George pero eso no es lo que hemos decidido y te ruego que por favor no hables con William de esto!

(George) (Negando) lo lamento Violet, esto es algo delicado que no puedo ocultarle a William y en este momento voy a llamarlo!

(Jacobo) (Bajando las escaleras) usted no hará nada de eso!

(George) (Retándolo) y usted es quien piensa impedírmelo? Lo que están haciendo con William es una canallada y no pienso permitirlo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) si usted hace esa llamada no me quedara más remedio que pedir que lo retengan aquí mientras tomo a mi nieta y a sus hijos y los llevo a mi otra residencia!

(George) (Furioso) William sabrá como encontrarlos en cuanto sepa que su esposa y su hijo están vivos! Usted no podrá impedir que el venga por ellos y los lleve a casa!

(Violet) (Seria) a casa George? Cerca de Vanessa y su familia?

(George) (Deteniéndose) no Violet, pero si cerca del hombre que la ama más que a su vida! (viéndola) William ha sufrido mucho en su vida y aún así nunca lo había visto sufrir como ahora! El está muerto en vida sin ella y es mi amigo y no puedo verlo así!

(Violet) (Acercándose) pero no pensamos ocultárselo siempre! Solo por ahora mientras ella se recupera!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose a ellos) me gustaría poder conversar con usted George, pero más tranquilos y tal vez con una copa de whiskey, le parece?

(George) (Viendo la suplica en el rostro de ambos) está bien! Conversemos entonces!

En la mansión Legan después de varias semanas de encierro Eliza caminaba de un lado a otro, al fin había logrado arreglar todo con su familia pero no soportaba estar encerrada por más tiempo, sabía que Albert le había prohibido a Philip buscarla pero ella necesitaba salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, después de tomar un largo baño saco su ropa de montar dispuesta a ir al club, seguramente lo encontraría allí desayunando o montando a caballo y podría conversar con él. Era realmente el único amigo que le quedaba después de todo lo que había sucedido durante el último año y no pensaba perder su amistad ya que Vanessa parecía haber perdido el interés de buscarla ahora que se había enterado que salía con Albert. Sarah salía de su habitación cuando la había visto salir con su bolso en mano y vestida de amazona, de prisa se acerco a ella pues aún no le gustaba la idea de que saliera de la mansión después de todo lo que habían pasado para recuperarla.

(Sarah) (Apresurando el paso) piensas salir hija?

(Eliza) (Seria) voy a montar al club! Necesito salir de aquí o voy a volverme loca!

(Sarah) (Preocupada) no irás a buscar a Anthony y a Luisa verdad?

(Eliza) (Deteniéndose) y para que querría yo buscar al estúpido de Anthony? Acaso el no está feliz con esa traidora que decía ser mi amiga?

(Sarah) (Seria) perdona hija, pero después de todas las locuras que has hecho no me gustaría verte de nuevo en esos pasos!

(Eliza) (Enojada) yo no tengo nada que hacer buscando al estúpido ese! (bajando la mirada) el ya no significa nada para mí!

(Sarah) (Acercándose) aún sientes algo por el verdad hija?

(Eliza) (Seria) lo odio mama y te pido por favor que no vuelvas a hablarme de él!

(Sarah) (Preocupada) quieres que te acompañe al club?

(Eliza) (Seria) si quiero salir es porque ya no aguanto estar encerrada aquí contigo todo el tiempo mamá! Si no te gusta lo que hago entonces me iré a mi departamento!

(Sarah) (Asustada) no pensé que te molestara tanto mi compañía!

(Eliza) (Reaccionando) no es tu compañía mama, es solo que yo no puedo estar tan encerrada y me hace falta ver a …. (Viéndola a la cara ) me voy mamá, volveré a la noche!

(Sarah) (Seria) tú sabes cuales son los motivos por los que tu padre y William no quieren que ese hombre se acerque verdad hija?

(Eliza) (Seria) te veré en la noche mamá!

Eliza salió de la mansión rumbo al club, necesitaba por lo menos distraerse y volver a su vida de antes o terminaría por volverse loca y comenzaría a cometer disparates de nuevo y no le convenía ahora que por fin había logrado hacer las paces con su familia. Niel la había visto salir en su auto cuando el iba entrando y al llegar a la puerta de la mansión encontró a Sarah viendo hacia donde su hija acababa de irse.

(Niel) (Bajando del auto) buenos días mamá! Veo que Eliza al fin decidió salir!

(Sarah) (Seria) creo que irá a buscar a ese hombre!

(Niel) (Serio) ella dijo eso?

(Sarah) (Seria) síguela hijo, tienes que impedir que se vea con ese hombre!

(Niel) (Negando) lo siento mamá, Eliza es una mujer adulta y ni tu ni papá ni Albert y mucho menos yo, podemos decirle con quien puede o no relacionarse! Si Eliza está enamorada de Philip Lancaster como lo presiento, lo único que nos queda es aceptarlo y esperar a que ella decida lo que es mejor!

(Sarah) (Seria) ese es tu concejo? Tu hermana sale corriendo detrás de un pervertido y ese es tu consejo? Que la deje ir?

(Niel) (Serio) No crees que ya es hora que te des cuenta que ella es una mujer adulta mamá? (entrando a la mansión) Déjala en paz y que empiece a tomar su vida como le plazca para que aprenda de sus errores!

(Sarah) (Siguiéndolo) pero ese hombre es un pervertido!

(Niel) (Serio) no creo que lo sea más de lo que Eliza ha sido hasta ahora! (viéndola) Eliza y yo siempre hemos sido así!

(Sarah) (Negando) pero tú no hijo! Tu eres un buen hombre!

(Niel) (Dándose la vuelta para salir) eso es porque me aleje de Eliza y de tí mamá! Perdona pero creo que no podré quedarme a esperar a papá, dile que lo veré en la oficina!

(Sarah) (Asombrada) Niel, vuelve aquí y explícame que has querido decir? (viéndolo salir de prisa) Niel!

(Max) (Desde las escaleras) nunca aprenderás a dejar en paz a nuestros hijos verdad Sarah?

(Sarah) (Sorprendida) acaso no escuchaste las barbaridades que me dijo Niel antes de irse?

(Max) (Acercándose) querida, es hora de dejar de meternos en la vida de nuestros hijos! (besándola) con Niel funcionó y mira el hombre que es ahora! Dejemos que Eliza cambie como lo hizo él!

(Sarah) (Bajando la cabeza) pero me preocupa que vuelva a tomar sus actitudes de antes por estar con ese hombre!

(Max) (Sonriendo) deja que Eliza sea la que decida y esperemos que tome bunas decisiones! Ahora tendré que irme antes de que Niel de verdad decida dejarme!

Sarah observo como su esposo salía y efectivamente subía al auto de su hijo quien aún lo esperaba en la puerta. En el club, Philip tomaba su desayuno mientras leía los documentos de uno de los casos que le habían dejado representar, era solamente un acuerdo prenupcial pero por lo menos ya su licencia estaba activa aunque fuera bajo revisión de la corte, estaba intentando leer mientras su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la visita que le había hecho Susana a su hermana y la discusión que él había podido escuchar a medias. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que Eliza estaba junto a él hasta que sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos con la mano.

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) adivina quién soy!

(Philip) (Sonriente) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sentándose junto a él) pensé que no me reconocerías, después de tantos días que me has dejado olvidada! (seria) por que no me llamaste si sabes que eres el único amigo con el que aún puedo contar? Hasta Vanessa se alejo de mí y no he sabido nada de ella!

(Philip) (Serio) agradece por eso, porque no creo que la compañía de Vanessa sea algo que pueda servirte de nada!

(Eliza) (Seria) lo dices por lo que ha estado haciendo? (Viendo como él la veía sorprendido) ya sé que ella está saliendo con el tío William! Es por eso que ella ya no me busco verdad? Ella solo estaba haciendo el intento de ayudarme para acercarse de nuevo a él!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) me alegra saber que no te tenía del todo engañada!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) la verdad es que la creí mi amiga hasta que escuche a mamá discutiendo la nueva relación que había entre ella y el tío William! (viéndolo) supongo que tú estabas de acuerdo con ella!

(Philip) (Negando) yo aún no comprendo cómo es que ella se las arregló para que William le hiciera caso! Pero te juro que no se va a salir con la suya! No si puedo evitarlo!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) No sabía que tu y Vanessa estaban disgustados! Puedo preguntar por qué?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no, es solo que no me parece justo que el estúpido de William olvide tan pronto a Alyson si ya sabe que la idea de la violación fue de Vanessa!

(Eliza) (Tapándose la boca) se lo dijiste?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) y aún así parece que no le importó!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) nunca pensé que las cosas que hicimos llegaran tan lejos! La muerte de la esposa del tío fue también en parte mi culpa por haber apoyado esa loca idea de Vanessa!

(Philip) (Serio) los dos fuimos un par de estúpido y ella se aprovechó de eso!

(Susana) (Acercándose) Eliza Leegan!

(Eliza) (Volteando a ver) Susana? Susana Marllow!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) acaso ustedes se conocen?

(Susana) (Coqueta) el hermanito de Vanessa verdad?

(Philip) (Sonriéndole seductor) muy buena memoria aparte de muy bella!

Eliza de pronto sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras de Philip, en silencio vio como él se había levantado para ofrecerle una silla a Susana y después se había sentado junto a ella para conversar. Eliza volvió a sentarse aunque lo que le provocaba en ese momento era salir de allí en ese mismo instante, aunque no sabía porque se sentía de pronto tan molesta. Tal vez era el hecho de no poder seguir disfrutando de la charla con Philip o que Susana le traía recuerdos de un pasado que ella intentaba comenzar a olvidar.

(Susana) (Sonriendo) no sabía que frecuentabas el club Eliza! De haberlo sabido tal vez no hubiera pasado unos días tan aburridos!

(Eliza) (Seria) la verdad es que casi no lo frecuento últimamente, pero hoy decidí venir a montar un rato! (viéndolo) Me acompañaras Philip?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) la verdad Eliza es que yo ya monté hace una hora y por el momento solo quería pasar un rato tranquilo pero si Susana está de acuerdo podríamos ir a verte montar!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) claro, así tal vez podamos conversar un poco más en lo que tú das una vuelta a caballo!

(Philip) (Seductor) será un placer querida! (viendo a Eliza) vamos a las caballerizas!

Eliza no pudo más que sonreír discretamente mientras caminaban las dos del brazo de Philip, sin más remedio le tocaría montar mientras Philip y Susana se quedaban a un lado conversando. Durante la siguiente media hora Eliza había saltado algunos obstáculos pero al ver hacia ellos había notado como Susana le había tomado la mano a Philip y le sonreía viéndolo a los ojos en clara señal de coquetería mientras le acariciaba la mano descaradamente, sin poder soportarlo más volvió a la caballeriza y dejo su yegua para salir por la puerta trasera rumbo a donde había dejado su auto. Philip y Susana después de algunos minutos notaron que Eliza ya no estaba y al ir a buscarla se habían enterado que desde hacía unos minutos la pelirroja había abandonado el club sin despedirse de ellos. Galante y atrevido Philip aprovecho la oportunidad para invitar a Susana a comer con él para después intentar averiguar algo más de lo que tanto le interesaba saber. Eliza había llegado a su departamento y al entrar había comenzado a lanzar contra la pared todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sentía una rabia inmensa y no podía explicarse por que era, cansada se sentó en la cama y comenzó a meditar que era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir y por qué le molestaba tanto que Susana y Philip se entendieran. En el consorcio Albert esperaba que la hora convenida con Tom llegara, sería la primera vez que hablara con aquel hombre que habían encontrado y no quería echarlo a perder, necesitaba la ayuda de aquel hombre y debía conseguirla a como diera lugar. Estaba casi convencido que al decirle el motivo por el que había enviado a Tom a buscarlo ese hombre estaría de acuerdo en viajar y encontrarse con él. Terry, Stear y Anthony lo observaban caminando como león enjaulado mientras guardaba silencio pensativo. Al fin el ruido del reloj le indicó que la llamada que esperaba estaba por entrar, de prisa se sentó detrás de su escritorio cuando el primer timbrazo se dejó escuchar. Apresurado levantó la bocina para descubrir que efectivamente era Tom.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Tom, estaba esperando tu llamada!

(Tom) (Serio) Albert, tengo un problema! El no quiere hablar conmigo si no habla directamente contigo!

(Albert) (Preocupado) pensé que George y tu habían logrado convencerlo de venir a verme!

(Tom) (Nervioso) lo lamento Albert, pero dice que no tiene tiempo de ir conmigo a ninguna parte!

(Albert) (Serio) quiero hablar con él!

Albert vio la cara de Terry que de un momento a otro se había puesto tenso, sabía que si no lograba convencer a aquel hombre de ir a Chicago Terry sería capaz de ir el mismo a Londres a traerlo a como diera lugar. El silencio se prolongo mientras a lo lejos en un idioma no muy fluido Tom le pedía a aquel hombre que hablara con Albert. Por un momento Albert contuvo la respiración hasta que del otro lado de la bocina logro escuchar la voz de aquel hombre

(Saint-Claire) (Molesto) alo monsiur Andley? (Aló señor Andley?)

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) _Monsieur Saintclair! je suis William Andley, je saii que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais il faut que vous et moi ayons une importante discussion en personne. Mon ami, Monsieur Stevens, qui vous a contacté, vous attend pour que vous veniai en Amérique avec lui! _(Señor Sinclair? mi nombre es William Andley, sé que no nos conocemos pero creo que usted y yo tenemos una importante plática que debemos tener en privado! Mi amigo el señor Stevens fue quien lo contacto y está esperando que usted pueda venir a América con él!)

(Saint-Claire) (Serio) _comme je disais au monsieur Stevens il y un moment, je n'ai pas a faire ce VoyAge, à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison pour le faire, en avez vous une?_(Como le decía al señor Stevens hace un momento, yo no tengo por qué viajar a América, a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para hacerlo! Tiene usted alguna?)

(Albert) (Viendo la cara de sus sobrinos y la de Terry) _Vanessa Lancaster, est-il suffisant?_ (Vanesa Lancaster, le parece suficiente?)

Aquel hombre guardó silencio por un largo rato, Albert sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudarle esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre mientras Terry y los demás caminaban inquieto de un lugar a otro esperando que Albert terminara aquella conversación y les dijera que había decidido ese hombre. Albert comenzaba a inquietarse cuando al fin la voz de aquel hombre en un tono más serio se dejó escuchar del otro lado.

(Saint-Clair) _je serai là dans quelsque jours! (Amenazante) mais il vaut mieux pour vous que ça ne soit pas un blague_ (Estaré allí en unos días! más le vale que esto no sea una broma!)

(Albert) (Sonriendo aliviado) _on le__ verra__ dans quelsque jours monsieur Saintclair! _(lo veré en unos días señor Saint-Claire!)

(Saint-Clair) (Serio) Monsieur Andley? (sonriendo) cuando nos veamos hablaremos en su idioma! Espero que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente!

(Albert) (A punto de reír) eso espero señor Saint-Claire! Cuando nos veamos espero que podamos ayudarnos! Hasta pronto!

Albert colgó el teléfono y respiró profundo, los ojos de los demás estaban sobre el expectantes, al ver como Albert les sonreía pudieron adivinar que todo estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado. Terry se sentó pesadamente frente a él.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ya tenemos una parte a nuestro favor, ahora te toca seguir con el plan!

(Albert) (Resoplando) creo que sí! (viéndolos) necesito que llamen a Archie y le pregunten cómo van él y Annie con lo que les pedimos!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) conociendo a Archie estoy seguro que todo debe ir bien Albert, iré a llamarlos!

(Albert) (Marcando el numero de Vanessa) aquí vamos!

(Vanessa) (Después de un par de timbrazos) William querido, estaba esperando que me llamaras desde anoche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) anoche no pude llamarte, la tía Elroy quería que cenara en casa y no pude decirle que no! (viendo a Terry) pero te llamo para compensarte esta noche! Quieres ir a cenar y bailar?

(Vanessa) (Riendo divertida) claro que si, te esperaré a las ocho querido y espero que esta noche estés con el suficiente tiempo para mí!

(Albert) (Serio) claro preciosa, esta noche tu y yo bailaremos hasta que amanezca!

(Vanessa) (Descaradamente) bailar no es precisamente lo que espero hacer hasta que amanezca! Te veré más tarde amor!

Vanessa colgó antes de que Albert lograra decir algo, Terry y Stear solo pudieron ver como Albert enterraba la cara en la agenda abierta que tenía sobre el escritorio, algo no había salido precisamente como lo habían planeado y la cara de fastidio del rubio decía que precisamente era en la cita donde habían encontrado el problema.

(Stear) (Serio) pasa algo Albert? Vanessa no quiere ir a bailar?

(Albert) (Serio) lo que me preocupa no es el baile Stear! (viendo hacia el techo) lo que me preocupa es lo que ella quiere hacer después del baile!

(Terry) (Birlón) tendrás que sacrificarte por el bien del plan Albert, no hay más remedio! (riendo) aunque podrías llevar un arma secreta escondida!

(Albert) (Serio) llevar a Candy Ann? Después del asunto aquel de las lombrices? Creo que mejor me arriesgo a ir solo porque esta mañana cuando Vanessa me hablo, me dio la impresión que si vuelve a ver a la pequeña este día tendré un problema mayor al que tengo!

(Stear) (Sorprendido) tú crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo a la pequeña?

(Albert) (Sonriéndola) aparte de pedirla horneada para la cena? (riendo) no se preocupen, yo sabré como salir de esto!

Albert se recostó en el sillón esperando que algo se le ocurriera para salir bien librado de lo que pasaría esa noche, casi no había tenido citas a solas con Vanessa pues siempre la pequeña lo acompañaba o simplemente se veían en el club donde Terry y los demás procuraban llegar de sorpresa, esa noche sería distinta y debía estar preparado para salir librado de los avances que seguramente Vanessa intentaría. En Escocia después de haber escuchado todos los argumentos que Violet y Jacobo le presentaban George no sabía cómo comenzar a decir lo que él creía que debían hacer. Sabía que si no era lo suficientemente convincente no tendría más remedio que esperar a que la tía Elroy y ellos decidieran la vida de su sobrina y su amigo y no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

(George) (Serio) comprendo todo lo que me dicen y creo que en parte tienen razón! (viéndola) pero tu mejor que nadie debes admitir que Alyson se moriría si descubre que la mantuvimos lejos de William después de todo lo que han pasado!

(Jacobo) (Serio) respeto tu punto de vista George, pero también está el asunto de los planes que Albert está llevando a cabo en este momento! Yo creo que si le decimos en este momento que mi nieta está viva y que su hijo ya nació el dejará todo a un lado y correrá hacia aquí a buscarla!

(Violet) (Decidida) si eso pasa Vanessa nunca dejará de molestar a mi hija! Yo no quiero que ella siga ensañándose con Alyson de la forma que lo ha hecho todo este tiempo George, no si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo!

(George) (Serio) esperaré solamente hasta que Alyson despierte y sea ella misma la que decida! (viéndolos a los dos) si ella decide que William sea informado yo mismo lo llamaré y no crea que podrá sacar a mi sobrina de aquí en contra de su voluntad! Me basto yo sólo para impedírselo señor Stewart y espero que no decida comprobarlo!

George salió del salón y se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba tomar aire después de la discusión que acababa de tener con su hermana y el abuelo de su sobrina, después de tomar aire decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín, al llegar había notado un emblema en la puerta que le había llamado mucho la atención. En la habitación de Alyson, después de llevar al pequeño Jacob a la habitación del bebé Latifa se había vuelto a sentar junto a la cama, con mucha tristeza vio el rostro pálido de Alyson, como lo había hecho hacía ya muchos años cuando la había conocido, le tomó la mano y mientras le acariciaba la palma comenzó a contarle las mismas historias del desierto que le había contado en la enfermería de la universidad la noche que Philip la había atacado, esta vez era mucho más difícil poder contar las historias por que en aquella ocasión no había ese vínculo de hermandad que ahora existía entre ellas, las lágrimas de Latifa comenzaron a caer sobre la sábana mientras ella seguía narrando una de las tantas historias que sabía que a Najda le gustaban. La voz casi se le había apagado cuando sintió un leve movimiento de la mano de Alyson. Latifa levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos entreabiertos de Alyson quien luchaba contra los calmantes para poder despertar, apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Latifa que le sonreía a unos cuantos centímetros. El corazón de Latifa latía acelerado mientras Alyson había logrado cerrar la mano y parecía querer hablar.

(Alyson) (Susurrando) Tifa?

(Latifa) (Emocionada) si Najda, soy yo! Que susto nos has dado! No tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado en tu ausencia!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) no puedo, no puedo abrir los ojos Latifa!

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) deben ser los calmantes Najda! Violet nos dijo que te los tenían que suministrar mientras tu columna siga inflamada! Dicen que tuviste un parto muy difícil!

(Alyson) (Mareada) Jacob, dónde está? Debe estar muy asustado!

(Latifa) (Seria) el está bien, lo dejé dormido en la habitación donde está el bebé! (acercándose) ahora mejor dime, en dónde has estado? Porqué no habías vuelto después del ataque de los ladrones fuera de Fez?

(Alyson) (Adormitada) dónde estoy?

(Latifa) (Preocupada) estamos en Escocia, en casa de tu abuelo! Por favor Najda dime en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

(Alyson) (Respirando agitada) Escocia? (negando) como llegué aquí?

(Latifa) (Seria) eso no importa Najda! Solo dime en donde has estado? Albert te buscó como loco y se lanzó a buscarte por todo el desierto!

(Alyson) (Llorando) Albert, no le digan donde estoy! El no merece tener una esposa como yo! (adormitada) no después de lo Philip me hizo!

(Latifa) (Recordando) no Najda, eso no pasó, eso nunca pasó ayuni! (viéndola de nuevo inconsciente) por Alah Najda, escúchame ayuni! (apretándole la mano) no tienes que seguir huyendo porque ese hombre nunca te tocó y Albert está loco por encontrarte! (llorando) despierta ya y termina con esa pesadilla que no es real hermanita!

(Violet) (Entrando) que pasa Latifa, porque lloras?

(Latifa) (Levantándose) ella despertó Violet! Por un momento despertó!

(Violet) (Acercándose) te dijo en dónde había estado? Lograste decirle algo de lo que ha pasado este tiempo?

(Latifa) (Negando) ella aún cree que Philip la violó! (confundida) por que no le dijeron la verdad cuando la encontraron? (sacudiéndola) por que la dejaron seguir con esa pesadilla en su cabeza? Ella necesita que Albert venga y la conforte!

(Violet) (Cerrando los ojos) eso es imposible Latifa! (viéndola) aún no sabemos qué es lo que pasará con Alyson y si ella querrá que Albert sepa que está viva!

(Latifa) (Negando) yo creo que ella debe saber toda la verdad lo antes posible para que todo esto termine! Albert está como loco buscando una venganza que no creo que le traiga nada bueno y Najda está aquí sin saber toda la verdad de cómo sucedieron las cosas y todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar por culpa de tanta mentira!

(Violet) (Seria) Latifa, tu mejor que nadie saber que lo que hacemos al mantenerla alejada no es solo por gusto nuestro! Si ella vuelve en estas condiciones a Chicago y se dan cuenta que está viva es muy posible que Vanessa quiera hacerle más daño del que le ha logrado hacer hasta ahora! Es eso lo que quieres para ella? Además ahora ella tiene dos hijos que debe cuidar y cuando el momento llegue te prometo que yo misma veré que mi hija se reúna con Albert!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) yo se que lo que habib Albert está haciendo es importante! Pero me duele ver que Najda tenga que esperar aún más para saber la verdad y que Albert la esta creyendo muerta!

(Violet) (Seria) le diremos todo cuando despierte y en cuanto ella pueda levantarse dejaremos que sea ella la que decida cuando ira a buscarlo porque yo se que ella lo ama de la misma forma que el la ama! (secándole las lágrimas) por ahora dejemos que descanse y tu ve a buscar a tú marido que está en el jardín dando vueltas por qué no está muy de acuerdo con todo lo que estamos haciendo!

(Latifa) (Seria) pobre mi jalil, será mejor que vaya a acompañarlo antes que decida cometer una locura y llamar a Albert!

Latifa salió rumbo a la entrada principal que daba directo al jardín, caminó por un rato hasta que al fin logró encontrarlo, George estaba de pie frente a un enorme muro de piedra en donde grabado se podía ver el emblema de la familia, aún no podía creer aquello que veía, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido relacionar a su sobrina con aquel emblema, estaba completamente distraído cuando sobresaltado sintió la mano de Latifa tomarlo del brazo y luego su cabeza recostarse en su hombro, ella veía hacia el emblema que Alyson le había mostrado ya en un par de ocasiones y que hasta ahora podía ver engalanando aquel muro.

(Latifa) (Suspirando) el emblema familiar de Najda! Es más grande que en las fotos!

(George) (Serio) ya lo habías visto antes?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) si, ella me lo mostró cuando nos conocimos! Siempre me decía que algún día podría venir a verlo y cuando lo hizo me llevó unas fotos muy lindas cuando llego a Meknes por primera vez!

(George) (Observando) me pregunto si la señora Elroy lo habrá visto ya?

(Latifa) (Seria) Violet dice que tú no quieres esperar a que Alyson despierte para decirla a Albert que ella apareció!

(George) (Sin quitar la vista del emblema) bajo las circunstancias creo que la decisión que tomaron es la correcta aunque no me guste!

Sin dar más explicaciones George tomó a Latifa por la cintura y la besó sorprendiéndola, aquellos arranques no eran muy comunes en el serio George y por lo hermoso del jardín donde se encontraban no pudo más que sonreír al ver el hermoso paisaje que él había escogido para dejarse llevar por un arrebato apasionado. Los dos caminaron de vuelta adentro mientras en el departamento de Susana, ella y Philip habían llegado después de almorzar juntos y conversar largamente. Philip sabía ser el mejor seductor cuando se lo proponía y en esa ocasión tenía que hacer uso de todos sus encantos para lograr conseguir algo de información de aquella rubia. Al llegar a la puerta galantemente le había quitado la llave a Susana para abrir y dejarla pasar, sabía que con su mejor sonrisa lograría hacer que ella lo invitara a entrar y no se había equivocado, Susana estaba encantada con el juego de seducción que los dos habían estado jugando toda la tarde y estaba dispuesta a pasar un buen rato después de todos los días de tedio que había tenido que pasar esperando una ayuda de Vanessa que cada vez le parecía más lejana. Estaba aburrida y si podía desahogar un poco el aburrimiento en ese momento nada le parecía más perfecto que el atractivo hermano de su supuesta aliada. Sin esperar que el hiciera el primer movimiento Susana se había aventado a los brazos de Philip y lo había acorralado contra la pared, sorprendido había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar pero al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía no pudo más que sonreír al ver que las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba, al ver como ella se pegaba a él con desesperación sintió de pronto un escalofrió, sin saber porque de pronto había comenzado a repasar en su mente algunas escenas de su pasado, allí pegado contra la pared sintiendo todo el peso de Susana contra él, no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que él había puesto en la misma posición que él estaba a su hermanastra Alyson, por un momento recordó los ojos Alyson y la mirada de terror que habían en ellos cuando él la había estrellado contra la pared y casi se le había echado encima para intentar hacerla suya, sintió en ese momento un enorme asco y repugnancia por los labios que lo besaban en ese momento, de pronto otro recuerdo había llegado a su mente, no sabía porque pero el rostro sonriente de Eliza a la mañana siguiente que se había enterado de la muerte de Alyson era el que ahora tenía presente en su mente. No podía entender por qué aquellos dos recuerdos habían aparecido en ese preciso momento, pero sabía que si no tomaba las riendas de la situación en ese momento no lograría sacarle a la rubia más que una tarde de pasión y lujuria y no era eso precisamente lo que él estaba buscando en ese momento. Con furia comenzó a besarla haciéndola retroceder hasta que los dos llegaron al sillón, despacio la ayudo a sentarse para luego sentarse junto a ella, seductor comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras comenzaba a llevar la situación a donde él quería llevarla.

(Susana) (Suspirando) eres muy bueno en esto! (viéndolo a los ojos) se que has intentado seducirme toda la tarde!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) pues yo creo que voy por buen camino no te parece?

(Susana) (Sintiéndolo respirar cerca de su cuello) vas muy bien querido! No te detengas!

(Philip) (Sintiéndola agitada) no sabía que Vanessa tuviera amigas tan bellas como tú! (besándole la oreja) de haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo hubiera ido a buscarte! Aunque eso tal vez habría arruinado la amistad de ustedes!

(Susana) (Suspirando) Vanessa y yo nunca hemos sido amigas querido!

(Philip) (Sin detenerse) yo diría todo lo contrario! De otra forma ella nunca te hubiera llevado a casa!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) entre ella y yo solo hay negocios querido! Así que no te preocupes porque esto que está pasando no puede arruinar ninguna amistad con ella!

(Philip) (Apretándola a él) y qué tipo de negocios podrían tener Vanessa y tú?

(Susana) (Sonriendo al sentirlo acariciarla) favores querido, nada más favores que ella me debe!

(Philip) (Sonriendo al escucharla suspirar) y que favores serian esos?

Susana estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, desganada Susana se levantó y fue a contestarlo mientras Philip se acomodaba la corbata que Susana le había apretado un poco al jalarlo hacia ella.

(Susana) (Molesta) Alo! (sonriendo al escuchar la voz) Vanessa, que milagro querida! (seria) permíteme un momento! (viéndolo a los ojos) lo lamento querido, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión!

(Philip) (Levantándose mientras le sonreía) espero que sea pronto!

(Susana) (Besándolo) después de lo me has mostrado créeme que no tardaré en buscarte!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) conozco la salida querida! No le digas a Vanessa que estuve aquí o se pondrá insoportable! Te veré en el club otro día!

Philip se encamino a la puerta mientras Susana con teléfono en mano se encaminaba a su habitación para seguir conversando, al verla alejarse Philip corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación que se había cerrado, algo tenía que escuchar que le fuera útil y no dar por perdida aquella tarde que se había tomado el trabajo de seducir a aquella mujer tan insípida y aburrida. Escondido lo mejor que pudo escuchaba la conversación de Susana que de pronto había comenzado a gritar y amenazar a Vanessa. Nada lo había preparado para todo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar y poniendo toda la atención que pudo se quedo escuchando la conversación. Durante una larga hora escucho todas las amenazas que Susana le decía a Vanessa y como le recordaba con detalles el trato que habían hecho hacia años. De pronto todo le comenzaba a sonar más y más confuso pues nunca había sabido una parte tan oscura del pasado de su hermana, se asombró al escuchar como a fin de conversación Susana parecía haber lanzado el teléfono contra la puerta y después de algunos gritos e improperios lanzados al aire por la rubia la había escuchado entrar al baño y unos minutos después de ruido de la regadera. Aprovechando salió de aquel departamento intentando unir los cabos sueltos que había logrado reunir entre todas las amenazas que le había hecho Susana a su hermana. Esa noche después de probarse varios trajes Albert se veía al espejo uno vez más, aún no sabía que esperar de Vanessa esa noche después de la conversación que habían tenido al invitarla, pero algo le decía que no sería nada fácil zafarse de ella. La pequeña Candy Ann lo veía con los bracitos cruzados y el seño fruncido al enterarse que esa noche no podría acompañar a Albert a ver a la Nessa como ella la había apodado. Albert solo pudo sonreírle y después de prometerle muchos abrazos le había dejado en la habitación de la tía Elroy acompañándola. De prisa salió de la mansión a buscar a Vanessa a la mansión Lancaster. Sabía que esa noche Anthony y Stear terminarían de coordinar algunas cosas para cuando él les dijera que los necesitaba, esa noche uno de los dos debía ir a ayudarle en caso de que el lanzara una llamada de ayuda. En el departamento de Eliza todo estaba tirado, ella seguía sentada en la cama intentando aclarar su cabeza, aún no entendía por qué sentía aquella rabia en contra de Susana, tampoco podía entender que era lo que Philip había visto en ella si Susana no era más que una actriz fracasada que no tenía mucha educación. De pronto un fuerte palpito la hizo reaccionar, necesitaba ver a Philip esa misma noche para estar segura que entre él y Susana nada había pasado, se sentía desesperada por llegar al departamento de Philip y verificar que esa mujer no estuviera allí con él. De prisa condujo por la avenida hasta llegar al edificio en donde Philip tenía su departamento, eran casi las ocho de la noche y las luces en el piso de Philip estaban encendidas, Eliza subió al ascensor y comenzó a buscar en su mente las palabras que le diría al verlo, nunca antes había tenido que pensar en nada que decir para tener un encuentro apasionado con el pero esta vez no sabía cómo actuar. En su departamento Philip caminaba de un lado a otro con una copa en la mano, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez cada palabra que había escuchado a Susana gritar por teléfono, estaba concentrado cuando de pronto la imagen de Eliza volvió a pasar por su mente, no podía comprender qué demonios le pasaba pero el rostro de Eliza sonriéndole no se había apartado de su mente desde que la había recordado mientras intentaba seducir a Susana, estaba tan pensativo que cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta soltó la copa que tenía en la mano regando el licor por todo el piso. Molesto levanto los vidrios de prisa y pasó un paño sobre el licor derramado y salió a ver quien estaba en la puerta. Estaba a punto de gritarle un par de palabrotas a quien estaba en la puerta pero al abrir se topo con la mirada expectante de Eliza. Los dos se veían a la cara sin poder decir nada, Eliza dio un par de pasos cortos hacia él mientras el aún sostenía la puerta abierta, sin decir nada Philip acorto la distancia y la tomo entre sus brazos besándola desesperado, Eliza al sentirlo así comenzó a corresponder a sus besos de la misma forma que él lo hacía, ninguno de los dos decía nada, no hacía falta. Philip la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación mientras sentía como Eliza comenzaba a quitarle la corbata, entró a su habitación y con el pie empujó la puerta para cerrarla, esa noche al fin había comenzado a comprender lo importante que comenzaban a ser el uno para el otro. Albert llegó a la mansión Lancaster, después de arreglarse la corbata por última vez había tocado la puerta, Vanessa salió casi de inmediato, esa noche lucía un atrevido vestido de coctel con un escote bastante pronunciado que al verlo Albert sintió como una ráfaga de aire frío le había pegado en la espalda. Sonriendo Vanessa se le acerco mientras veía hacia el asiento trasero del auto buscando algo.

(Vanessa) (Feliz) veo que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo!

(Albert) (Besándole la mano) no creí conveniente traer a la pequeña a una cita tan especial!

(Vanessa) (Pegándose a él atrevida) no tienes idea de lo especial que será esta noche querido!

Albert nervioso se apresuró a abrir la puerta del auto para que ella subiera, después de cerrar respiró profundo antes de entrar al auto y tomar rumbo hacia donde cenarían esa noche. Vanessa se comportaba de una forma un poco distinta a las citas que habían tenido antes, esta vez Candy Ann no los acompañaba y eso parecía tenerla más entusiasmada de lo Albert hubiera querido, durante la cena ella no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de acariciar la pierna de Albert con sus pies, parecía estar dispuesta a seducirlo a como diera lugar y Albert no hacía más que sonreírle galante ante todos los avances que ella hacía. Después de la cena Albert condujo su auto hacia el centro nocturno en donde habían acordado que Terry y sus sobrinos estarían discretamente ubicados para presentarse en el momento que Albert les hiciera la señal indicada, en los planes de Albert no figuraba en ningún momento pasar esa noche con Vanessa y si tenía que tomar las medidas que considerara necesarias eso haría. En casa de los Leegan Sarah lloraba desesperada, Eliza aún no volvía y ante la desesperación de su madre Niel había ido a buscarla a su departamento para encontrarlo completamente destrozado, parecía que alguien había entrado y había roto todo el finísimo decorado que Eliza tenía y eso los tenía sumamente preocupados, Max y su hijo habían ido a la mansión Lancaster a buscar a Philip pero por el mayordomo se habían enterado que él no vivía más en la mansión y que desconocía por completo la dirección del departamento de Philip. Sin más remedio habían vuelto a la mansión Legan en donde Sarah parecía cada vez más y más preocupada por lo que su hija pudiera estar pasando en ese momento. Albert bailaba sintiendo como Vanessa se apretaba cada vez más y más a él mientras intentaba que él la rodeara con sus brazos, el solo se limitaba a sonreírle mientras desde una esquina del salón Terry y Anthony no podían hacer más que contener la risa al ver como Vanessa se contorsionaba intentando pegarse cada vez más y más atrevida al rubio. Stear completamente sonrojado ante tal espectáculo había tenido que ser detenido por sus dos amigos cuando había intentado acercarse a auxiliar a su tío. Vanessa atrevida había rodeado el cuello de Albert con sus brazos al escuchar una melodía lenta que habían puesto a sonar. Albert colocó sus manos en la cintura de Vanessa para que ella no notara lo incomodo que estaba con toda aquella situación, Albert bailaba tranquilamente cuando de pronto sintió como la lengua de Vanessa comenzaba a resbalarse por su cuello para después sentir como los dientes de ella se deslizaban haciéndole una caricia que lo dejo frío. Instintivamente comenzó a buscar el celular en su bolsillo para lanzar la alarma de ayuda pero justo cuando lo había encontrado este comenzó a sonar. Aliviado sin importarle que fuera, Albert contesto, del otro lado se podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Niel mientras a lo lejos el llanto de Sarah lamentándose por su hija era consolada por la voz serena de Max Legan. Niel le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y entre molesto y aliviado Albert cortó la llamada. Serio volteó a ver a Vanessa quien comenzaba a acercarse a él de forma seductora.

(Albert) (Serio) en donde vive Philip?

(Vanessa) (Deteniéndose al escuchar el timbre de voz de él) Philip? Para qué quieres saberlo?

(Albert) (Tomándola de la mano) necesito que me lleves a su departamento en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Corriendo detrás de él) pero William no se para que quieres ir a esta hora? Son casi las tres de la mañana!

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) llévame ahora mismo!

Sin decir más Albert le abrió la puerta del auto para después subir apresurado mientras Terry y los demás sorprendidos por lo que había pasado salían corriendo a buscar el auto en el que habían llegado. Albert condujo su auto por el camino que Vanessa le indicaba mientras lo veía divertida al ver el rostro serio del rubio, seguramente esa noche con suerte no solo conseguiría seducirlo si no que también lograría quedar muy bien con el e inclinar la voluntad del rubio a su favor. Albert detuvo el auto fuera del edificio donde Philip vivía y acompañado de Vanessa subió al ascensor, al llegar al piso de Philip los dos bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Albert estaba a punto de tocar la puerta con el puño cerrado cuando vio como Vanessa sacaba una llave del escondite donde Philip les dejaba la llave a sus amantes que lo visitaban. Casi sin hacer ruido Vanessa abrió la puerta y guió a Albert por el departamento hasta la puerta de la habitación en donde seguro se toparían con un espectáculo inolvidable. Vanessa abrió la puerta y con la poca luz que entraba del salón los dos pudieron distinguir como Eliza cubierta solo por una ligera sabana dormía junto a Philip quien sobre las sabanas vestía solamente el pantalón de su piyama mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja. Vanessa haciendo uso de su mejor expresión puso el rostro completamente sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento mientras Albert enojado levantaba la ropa de Eliza del suelo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

(Albert) (Aventando la ropa sobre ella) que significa esto Eliza?

Al escuchar la vos severa de Albert los dos durmientes despertaron asustados para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Vanessa y la mirada severa del rubio quien estaba a punto de sacar a Philip de la cama y golpearlo hasta cansarse.

(Philip) (Levantándose de un salto) qué hacen aquí y quién los dejó entrar?

(Albert) (Tomándolo del cuello) qué hago aquí? Mejor dime que hace mi sobrina aquí en tu cama? (furioso) no te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a ella?

(Eliza) (Poniéndose la ropa bajo las sabanas) suéltalo tío, déjalo en paz!

(Albert) (Aventando a Philip a la cama) te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi sobrina! No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella me entiendes?

(Eliza) (Interponiéndose) déjalo en paz tío, fui yo la que vino a buscarlo!

(Philip) (Levantándose) no digas nada Eliza, está claro que William no vino aquí solo a buscarte! (viéndola) además está más que claro quién le dijo donde estábamos!

(Eliza) (Viéndola) como fuiste capaz de traerlo hasta aquí Vanessa? Pensé que éramos amigas!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) perdóname querida pero no pensé que tu estuvieras aquí después de que William te pidió que no te acercaras a Philip!

(Albert) (Tomándola del brazo) nos vamos! (viéndolo) no quiero tener que repetírtelo de nuevo! Aléjate de ella!

Son decir más Albert salió llevando del brazo a Eliza mientras Vanessa burlona le lanzaba un beso de despedida a Philip y salía corriendo detrás de su prometido y su futura sobrina. Se sentía feliz de haber logrado hacer algunos puntos a su favor con aquella situación pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho al ver que Albert se dirigía a la mansión Lancaster a dejarla en vez de llevar a Eliza a casa para después pasar la noche juntos como ella tenía planeado. En silencio bajó del auto cuando Albert le abrió la puerta y la encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Después de recibir un beso en la mejilla vio como el auto de Albert salía de la propiedad llevando a Eliza junto a él. Furiosa entro a la casa para darse un baño y tomar un trago. Albert condujo un par de calles hasta detener el auto y voltear a ver a Eliza de frente. El llanto de frustración de Eliza no hacía más que confirmar lo que él ya se estaba temiendo que le confesaría esa noche así que sin esperar decidió preguntar directamente.

(Albert) (Serio) lo amas?

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) cómo?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole dulcemente) pregunté si lo amas?

Eliza no pudo decir nada, simplemente movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa antes de romper en llanto. Albert la abrazó fuertemente y la dejó llorar un rato. Después de unos minutos la vio de nuevo a la cara.

(Albert) (Serio) no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes y te olvides de él! (suspirando) simplemente te pido que pienses bien en lo que estás haciendo y te des cuenta si lo que buscas está bien o mal! (levantándole el rostro con la mano) estás de acuerdo?

(Eliza) (Asintiendo) como voy a hacerlo si tengo a mamá sobre mi todo el tiempo?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) iremos por tus cosas y te llevaré a tu departamento, te parece?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) gracias tío William! (bajando la mirada) perdóname por todo por favor!

Albert no dijo nada más, simplemente le apretó la mano mientras conducía rumbo a la mansión Legan para después llevarla el mismo a su departamento. Por lo menos esa noche había logrado tener un acercamiento con su sobrina y se había librado del compromiso con Vanessa, ya pronto el señor Saint-Claire llegaría y toda aquella farsa terminaría.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 64: **Monsieur Saint-Claire!!**

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: Un agradecimiento especial a Pao por su ayuda en la traducción del francés en este capítulo. Gracias nena. Cariñitos**

**Yajaira **


	64. Chapter 64

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 64**

**Monseiur Saint_Claire**

Este capítulo contiene escenas fuerte no aptas para publico sensible, si este tipo de escenas le ofende por favor absténgase de leer. Gracias

Después de dejar a Eliza en su departamento Albert condujo hasta llegar a la mansión, se sentía cansado pues eran casi las seis de la mañana y caminaba distraído hasta entrar por la puerta principal. En el salón Terry, Stear y Anthony lo esperaban preocupados; habían intentado seguirlo pero al llegar al auto y salir no habían podido ver el rumbo que había tomado, Albert los vio preocupado pues a esas horas seguramente algo había pasado, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Stear se adelanto a abrazarlo.

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pero que paso? Todo está bien?

(Stear) (Revisándolo) que paso tío, que te hiso esa infame seductora?

(Terry) (Riendo) vamos Stear, por la cara que trae seguro no le fue tan mal! (viendo el cansancio del rubio) paso algo?

(Albert) (Cansado) Eliza me salvo la noche!

(Stear) (Confundido) que?

(Anthony) (Serio) como que Eliza te salvo la noche?

Albert sonrió ante el asombro de los tres chicos y comenzó a contarles mientras lo seguían a la cocina por un café, después de escuchar la historia de cómo habían sucedido las cosas Anthony se quedo serio mientras Terry y Stear se reían de la situación por la que había tenido que pasar el rubio para librarse de una noche de pasión con el enemigo. En Escocia George tomaba una taza de café en el comedor mientras Latifa dormía, había pasado casi toda la noche junto a Alyson y no habían podido convencerla de descansar hasta que la madrugada había llegado y George la había llevado en brazos a la cama. Violet y Jacobo entraron al comedor para toparse con el rostro serio y sereno de George quien al verlos coloco la tasa sobre la mesa antes de hablar.

(George) (Serio) ya sé quién es usted!

(Violet) (Seria) de que hablas George? Que quieres decir con eso?

(George) (Viéndolo a la cara) reconocí el emblema familiar en el muro de piedra!

(Jacobo) (Serio) veo que es usted un hombre de mundo George! Ya casi nadie fuera de Escocia reconoce esos detalles!

(Violet) (Confundida) de que hablan? Podría alguien explicarme!

(George) (Serio) tienes idea de quién era el padre de Alyson?

(Violet) (Confundida) como que quien era? (viendo a Jacobo) Edward era un buen hombre y el amor de mi vida!

(George) (Viendo a Jacobo) por que no le ha dicho a Violet quienes son ustedes realmente?

(Jacobo) (Serio) yo le he dicho todo lo que ella debe saber! Mi casa es una casa a punto de desaparecer y mi nieta y su hijo son la única descendencia que queda y por cuidarlos voy a hacer hasta lo imposible!

(Violet) (Seria) George, que es lo que Jacobo no me ha dicho? Dímelo tú ahora mismo!

(George) (Sacando un emblema de su chaqueta) reconoces esto?

(Violet) (Viendo el emblema) esto es de Alyson! Es el pañuelo de Edward que ella encontró entre mis cosas y al saber que era de su padre me rogo que le permitiera guardarlo!

(George) (Serio) ese es el emblema de los Estuardo! Una de las casas más antiguas de Escocia!

(Violet) (Seria) lo sé, el padre de Alyson se llamaba Edward Stewart pero eso que tiene que…

Violet de pronto se quedo en silencio, nunca antes había reparado en aquel detalle, jamás se había preguntado de donde venia la fortuna que Edward les había dejado a ella y a su hija. Impresionada se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor aun contemplando el emblema que portaba aquel viejo pañuelo. Jacobo serio observaba las reacciones de Violet mientras George terminaba de tomar su taza de café. Lentamente se levanto y volvió a ver a Jacobo a la cara.

(George) (Serio) si en algún momento usted piensa llevarse a mi sobrina a alguna parte para esconderla de William, yo mismo me encargare de que William no descanse hasta dar con usted y recupere a su familia!

(Jacobo) (Serio) mi intención nunca ha sido separar a William de mi nieta! (dándose la vuelta) pero si ella no quiere volver a verlo tenga por seguro que hare todo lo posible para que sus deseos se cumplan!

(George) (Saliendo antes que él) eso será después de que yo hable con ella y le cuente toda la verdad sin ocultarle nada!

(Violet) (Tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo) Estuardo? Mi hija es una Estuardo?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) la ultima de mi casa! La única esperanza de seguir existiendo cuando yo muera!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) porque nunca me lo dijo? Porque Edward me oculto algo así?

(Jacobo) (Negando) nunca tuvo tiempo de decirte! Pero estoy seguro que si hubiera vivido más tiempo, las hubiera traído conmigo y mi nieta no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo el infierno que vivió antes de venir a buscarme!

(Violet) (Seria) no pensara retenerla contra su voluntad verdad? No pensara separarla de Albert!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) William Andley y su familia no tienen idea de nada, ni aun Emilia Elroy está enterada pero ya lo estará cuando la llame para decidir de qué forma reuniremos a mi nieta con su sobrino! (serio) si de algo estoy seguro, es del amor que existe entre mi nieta y ese muchacho, de lo contrario ella nunca me hubiera llamado para pedirme que celebráramos su boda aquí en casa!

(Violet) (Seria) George está confundido y estoy segura que el hará lo posible por decirle toda la verdad a mi hija!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) George es un buen hombre, y solo está intentando defender a mi nieta y eso es lo único que me detiene de pedirle que abandone mi casa! Estoy seguro que él y su esposa le harán mucho bien a mi nieta cuando logre despertar!

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Alyson, al llegar a la puerta vieron como George sentado junto a la cama arrullaba al pequeño bebe mientras Jacob jugaba a los pies de George. Sin decir nada Jacobo se retiro mientras Violet entraba a la habitación a conversar con George. La tía Elroy observaba a Candy mientras tomaban el té, cada día parecía estar más cansada aunque su rostro resplandecía por el estado avanzado de embarazo, al verla así no podía más que recordar el estado tan deplorable en el que había visto llegar a Alyson a casa de baba Amín, sin querer una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla de la tía y Candy la veía preocupada, desde que había vuelto de su viaje la tía no era la misma, parecía pasar casi todo el tiempo pensativa casi no participaba en ningún evento familiar. Candy se levanto para acercarse a ella cuando de pronto escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse mientras un furioso Gregory entraba llamando a Albert a gritos. Lili había entrado detrás de él intentando hacer que se tranquilizara pero parecía que nada podría hacerlo.

(Gregory) (Gritando) William! Dame la cara infeliz!

(Elroy) (Alarmada) que es lo que está pasando?

(Lili) (angustiada) Gregory por favor amor, cálmate!

(Gregory) (Furioso) William, te estoy esperando!

(Terry) (Entrando a la mansión) que pasa? A que vienen tantos gritos?

(Gregory) (Respirando furioso) o bajas o subo por ti!

(Terry) (Acercándose) que sucede? Porque tanto grito?

(Gregory) (Señalándolo con el dedo) no te metas por qué no respondo!

(Candy) (Seria) Albert está descansando! No puedes entrar así Gregory!

(Gregory) (Furioso) descansando? Claro, era de esperarse!

(Terry) (Tapándole el paso en las escaleras) no puedes subir!

(Elroy) (Seria) por favor no quiero escándalos!

(Gregory) (Furioso) eso debieron pensarlo antes de que ese imbécil traicionara a mi hermana!

(Albert) (En lo alto de las escaleras) que pasa Gregory? Porque vienes gritando de esa manera?

(Gregory) (Serio) aun lo preguntas? No te hagas el imbécil por qué no te queda! (furioso) baja aquí y dame la cara!

(Albert) (Comenzando a bajar) aquí estoy! Que es lo que quieres?

(Gregory) (Tomándolo de la camisa) quiero que me veas a la cara y me digas si es verdad que estas saliendo con Vanessa?

(Albert) (Soltándose) si quieres venir a preguntar algo primero te sugiero que te tranquilices!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) Gregory? Qué diablos haces aquí?

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) así que es verdad! (viendo a Albert) eres un infeliz! (lanzando un puñetazo) eres de lo peor William!

(Albert) (Levantándose del piso) ya estas contento? Que mas quieres ahora?

(Terry) (Serio) no te aconsejo que te acerques a el de nuevo Gregory, no te conviene!

(Gregory) (Furioso) acaso tu vas a defenderlo? (viéndolo con desprecio) es tan poco hombre que no se defenderá solo?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) cállate y vete Gregory! No tienes nada que hacer en esta casa!

(Gregory) (Furioso) tú no te metas Vanessa! Ya me quedo claro que no eres más que una cualquiera que aprovechando la usencia de Alyson te has tirado a los brazos de este tipo como la zorra que eres!

(Albert) (Tomándolo de la camisa) no te permito que la insultes en mi presencia! A Vanessa la respetas me entendiste!

(Elroy) (Seria) ya basta!

Todos voltearon a verla mientras ella comenzaba a acercarse, el semblante de la tía era serio y parecía que no admitiría ninguna contradicción. La tía camino hasta donde Albert y Gregory se encontraban y se coloco justo en medio de los dos.

(Elroy) (Seria) no estoy dispuesta a soportar esta falta de respeto en mi casa!

(Gregory) (Furioso) el único que ha faltado al respeto es este..

(Elroy) (Severa) he dicho que basta! (viéndolo a los ojos) tu y yo vamos a hablar Gregory, no te permito este comportamiento en mi presencia y en este momento vas a escucharme!

(Gregory) (Serio) yo no tengo por qué..

(Elroy) (Tomándolo del brazo) he dicho que vamos a hablar!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose a el) o William, mira como te ha dejado Gregory! (insinuante) vamos a tu habitación para que te cure!

(Elroy) (Deteniéndose) tu no vas a ninguna parte más que a tu casa Vanessa! (dándose la vuelta) no te permito que entres de la forma que lo has hecho y mucho menos que subas a la habitación de William!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero señora Elroy, mis intensiones solo son ayudar a William!

(Elroy) (Severa) conozco muy bien tus intenciones y de una vez te advierto que no estoy de acuerdo con la relación que William y tú han decidido tener! No te permito la entrada a mi casa y mucho menos que vengas con la excusa de ver a William!

(Albert) (Serio) tía, yo a usted no le permito…

(Elroy) (Seria) tú no me prohíbes nada William! Esta es mi casa también y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar que me falten al respeto y mucho menos que sea por (viéndola de pies a cabeza) esta mujer!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) como se atreve?

(Albert) (Tomándola del brazo) por favor Vanessa, te pido que te retires yo hablare con la tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) tendrá que ser cuando termine de hablar con Gregory y su novia!

Sin esperar respuesta la tía entro al estudio llevando del brazo a Gregory seguido por Lili quien abochornada por toda la situación no podía decir nada. Vanessa se retiro complacida al ver como frente a todos Albert la había defendido y seguramente ahora tendría una fuerte discusión con la vieja tía para que aceptara la presencia de Vanessa en la mansión. Terry se acerco a Albert quien se paseaba nervioso fuera de la biblioteca pues la tía había cerrado con pasador para no ser interrumpida. Mientras Candy se acercaba con un poco de alcohol para limpiar el labio ensangrentado de Albert en la biblioteca la tía Elroy conversaba con Gregory de la situación, durante más de una hora Gregory y Lili escucharon todo lo que la tía aun le ocultaba a la familia y lo que Albert realmente estaba haciendo al frecuentar a Vanessa y haber entablado una relación con ella ya que Terry se había encargado de informarle parte de cómo iban los planes de Albert. Terry era el único al que la tía le había confirmado que la mujer del pozo no era Alyson y que era posible que ella aun estuviera viva. Gregory se paseaba de un lado a otro sin entender por qué Albert no le había pedido ayuda con todo lo que estaba haciendo para vengar a su hermana. Estaba a punto de salir a disculparse cuando escucho la solicitud más insólita que la tía le pedía.

(Elroy) (Seria) en este momento te pido que por favor salgas de esta casa y te reúnas con tu madre lo antes posible!

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) pero tengo que disculparme con William! La forma en que lo golpee injustamente, el no se lo merecía!

(Elroy) (Seria) por favor Gregory! No quiero que te disculpes, solo retírate y ve a buscar a Violet a Escocia por que ella te necesita más que nunca!

(Gregory) (Serio) entiendo que mama me necesita, pero yo también tengo derecho a vengar a Alyson! Yo puedo ayudar a William con lo que se propone!

(Elroy) (Seria) cuando llegues con Violet ella te explicara por qué no puedes participar en los planes de William! (levantándose) por favor Lili, llévate a Gregory y salgan de viaje hoy mismo si es posible! No quiero que hablen con William por ningún motivo!

(Lili) (asintiendo) vamos Greg! La señora Elroy sabe por qué te pide esto, por favor vámonos de aquí y salgamos a buscar a tu mama porque seguramente ella debe necesitar mucho nuestro apoyo ahora que Alyson no ha aparecido! Vamos a apoyarla por favor!

(Gregory) (Bajando la mirada) está bien! Nos iremos como lo pide señora Elroy, pero por favor dígale a William que él y yo hablaremos más adelante!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) yo le diré, pero por favor salgan sin decir nada en este momento!

Gregory abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y ante la mirada curiosa de todos salieron de la mansión sin voltear a ver a nadie. Gregory se sentía avergonzado por retirarse de aquella forma pero la tía debía tener sus motivos para haberle pedido que lo hiciera así. Albert vio a la tía salir y caminar hacia ellos para ver como se encontraba el después del tremendo golpe que había recibido de su cuñado.

(Elroy) (Seria) te encuentras bien hijo?

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que hablo con Gregory? Por que se fue de esa manera sin hablar conmigo?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) Gregory se fue por que le di el mensaje que su madre le envió! El va a ir a buscar a Violet porque ella necesita de su apoyo más que nunca!

(Albert) (Serio) y por qué se comporto tan fría con Vanessa? Pensé que usted y ella eran amigas?

(Elroy) (Seria) me comporte como siempre me he comportado! Se los motivos de tu relación con ella pero eso no significa que deba tolerar inmoralidades bajo mi techo!

(Albert) (Levantándose) yo le entiendo tía pero usted debe entender que Vanessa debe ser bienvenida en esta casa aunque a usted le desagrade!

(Elroy) (Seria) querías que ella estuviera convencida de lo real de tus intenciones verdad? (viéndolo asentir) acaso no la defendiste de su hermano y hasta de mi? Que más pruebas puede necesitar esa mujer para creer que realmente estas interesado en ella?

Albert sorprendido vio como la tía Elroy se dirigía a las escaleras y comenzaba a subir en silencio. Sin proponérselo la tía había volteado las situación a favor de sus planes y ahora seguramente Vanessa estaría convencida de que el la pretendía sinceramente, tal vez con esto el lograría aplazar un poco más las exigencias de Vanessa de que ellos tuvieran relaciones, por lo menos hasta que el señor Saint-Claire llegara y se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer. En su departamento Philip se paseaba de un lado a otro, desde la mañana no había hecho otra cosa más que meditar en lo que había escuchado en el departamento de Susana, jamás se había imaginado que su hermana pudiera ser capaz de aquello de lo que Susana la había acusado de cómplice, estaba seguro que las intenciones de Albert con Vanessa no podían ser más que por algún tipo de venganza y si debía exponerse a otra golpiza de parte del rubio para hablar con el entonces no le quedaba otra opción. Decidido tomo las llaves de su auto para ir a la mansión Andley, estaba a punto de salir cuando al abrir la puerta se topo de frente con Susana, no sabía cómo le había hecho para conseguir su dirección pero no podía dejarla plantada o seguramente no podría sacarle más información de la que hasta ahora tenía. Decidido le sonrió mientras la invitaba a pasar adelante, con un poco de suerte lograría confirmar la información o lograría ponerla en contra de Vanessa para que ella misma le contara toda la historia. Susana entro al departamento y comenzó a observar todo el decorado que había, era el clásico departamento de un hombre de mundo, seductor y mujeriego. Descarada se sentó en el sillón invitarlo a acompañarla.

(Philip) (Sentándose junto a ella) puedo preguntar como supiste donde vivo?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) puede decirse que siempre consigo lo que quiero y la verdad conseguir tu dirección no fue nada difícil después de sonreírle al mayordomo de tu casa!

(Philip) (Acercándose mas) y por que querías encontrarme? Acaso me necesitabas para algo?

(Susana) (Besándolo en los labios) creo que ayer en la tarde dejamos algo pendiente no te parece?

(Philip) (Sintiendo como ella le acariciaba la pierna) quieres tomar algo?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) aparte de ti?

(Philip) (Besándola) a mí ya me tienes querida! Pregunte si deseabas beber algo!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) un whiskey doble

(Philip) (Caminando hacia el bar) ayer no pude preguntarte algunas cosas!

(Susana) (Quitándose la bufanda) que cosas querías preguntarme? Acaso algo atrevido?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) me preguntaba cómo se les había ocurrido a mi hermana y a ti jugar el truco del hijo ilegitimo hace unos años!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) de que me hablas?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) perdón, acaso era un secreto?

(Susana) (Seria) no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando!

(Philip) (Sonriendo mientras le entregaba la copa) hablo del hijo ese que le presentaste al imbécil actor! Aquel niño que fue tan mencionado en las revistas de farándula hace como cinco años! (acariciándole la mejilla) creo que les falto un poco mas de astucia para hacer que ese tonto cayera en el truco!

(Susana) (Poniéndose de pie) tu hermana no tuvo nada que ver con eso! Además yo aclare que ese niño lo había sacado de una casa de huérfanos!

(Philip) (Riendo) vamos querida, yo estoy enterado de algunos detalles porque Vanessa a veces no es muy buena para guardarse el éxito de sus grandes planes! (abrazándola) yo se que ella te ayudo mucho con ese engaño que le hicieron a Terrence Grandchester el marido de la hija de William!

(Susana) (Dejando la copa) te repito que Vanessa no tuvo nada que ver!

(Philip) (Abrazadora de frente) acaso no fue Vanessa la que te entrego esa criatura?

(Susana) (Seria) ella te dijo eso?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) eso y algunas cosas más que yo fui descubriendo con el paso del tiempo!

(Susana) (Soltándose) que cosas?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo sino que con el imbécil de William! (acercándose) lo que me gustaría saber es en qué otras cosas han sido traviesas tu y mi hermana? Porque si tú dices que ella te debe favores debe ser por algo muy divertido que hicieron hace un tiempo! (viéndola a los ojos) o tal ver por algo que tu sabes de ella y ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa! (abrazándola de nuevo) no será acaso por algo relacionado con ese niño?

(Susana) (Zafanados) lo lamento Philip, la verdad es que no se dé que me hablas y debo irme!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) pensé que te quedarías un rato mas para terminar lo que dejamos a medias ayer!

(Susana) (Seria) me encantaría, pero debo ir a una cita! Tal vez tenga tiempo en otra ocasión!

(Philip) (Cruzando los brazos) A caso te pone nerviosa que yo sepa esa historia? Hay algo más que yo no sé y tú puedas decirme?

(Susana) (Caminando hacia la puerta) por que no le preguntas a tu hermana si es que realmente ella te conto todo?

(Philip) (Sentándose) la muy malagradecida no ha tenido tiempo para mí desde que comenzó a salir con William! Ahora de lo único que habla es de su estúpido compromiso con él y de lo que le hará no se a quien cuando tenga suficiente dinero! Creo que hay alguien en su pasado que le esta estorbando y no dudo que use el dinero de William para deshacerse de ese estorbo!

(Susana) (Deteniéndose) ella dijo eso?

(Philip) (Frunciendo la nariz) no recuerdo bien! Solo sé que le urge casarse con William para solucionar todos sus problemas y no creo que este lejos de hacerlo! (tomando un sorbo de su copa) ella siempre logra librarse de lo que se interpone en sus planes!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) te ha dicho a quien se refería?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no! Pero seguro que pronto lo sabré! (serio) acaso tu si sabes de quien se trata?

(Susana) (Pensativa) por qué quieres saber?

(Philip) (Serio) porque si hay alguien que le estorba a Vanessa, ese alguien debe tener información muy valiosa para destruirla! (con mirada dura) y me encantaría ver como logran hacerla pedazos!

(Susana) (Acercándose) a tu hermana?

(Philip) (Levantándose) por una vez, me gustaría ver que alguien logra vencerla! (serio) ver que la destrozan para que pague por lo que me hizo!

(Susana) (Interesada) tú tienes algo en contra de ella?

(Philip) (Tomando su copa) porque lo preguntas? Acaso tú sabes algo que pueda ayudarme a vengarme de ella?

(Susana) (Negando) no, pero si llego a enterarme de algo tú serás el primero en saberlo! (sonriéndole) te lo prometo! Por ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya!

(Philip) (Acompañándola a la puerta) es una lástima que no puedas quedarte a jugar!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) tal vez tengas más suerte la próxima vez querido! (besándolo) adiós!

Philip le sonrió mientras ella entraba al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban, al verse solo en el pasillo dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Por lo menos ahora sabia que lo que había escuchado era cierto aunque aun le faltaban algunos detalles. Decidido entro a traer las llaves de su auto para salir rumbo a la mansión de los Andley, sabía que era muy posible que Albert se negara a recibirlo pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ese secreto, si Albert estaba planeando vengarse de Vanessa él quería participar también, y si las intenciones del rubio eran genuinas por lo menos con ese secreto lo haría pensar dos veces antes de comprometerse con Vanessa y que ella se quedara con la fortuna de los Andley. De alguna manera quería hacerla pagar por la alegría que había demostrado al enterarse que Alyson había muerto. Albert y Terry se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión, Archie y Annie habían vuelto con noticias muy desalentadoras y necesitaban pensar como compensarían esa parte del plan que no les había salido bien. Archie caminaba de un lado a otro furioso por no haber conseguido lo que Albert necesitaba, había ido al orfanatorio en donde sabían que Susana había entregado al niño que había querido hacer pasar como hijo de Terry pero al preguntar se habían enterado que la misma semana alguien se había presentado y se lo había llevado, por mas que había intentado averiguar quién había llegado por el niño no habían conseguido ninguna información.

(Archie) (Serio) lo lamento Albert, realmente lo intentamos pero nos fue imposible que nos dieran más información!

(Albert) (Serio) no te preocupes Archie, yo sabía que te mandaba a hacer algo casi imposible pero debíamos intentarlo!

(Terry) (Serio) la pregunta en todo esto es, quien se presento a recogerlo? La única persona que se me ocurre es Susana!

(Archie) (Serio) pero para que querría Susana sacar a ese bebe del orfanatorio donde ella misma lo metió? Para qué?

(Albert) (Serio) tal vez para conseguir algo de Vanessa! Lo que debemos averiguar es, que es lo que Susana puede pedirle a Vanessa si ella tiene a ese niño en su poder?

(Terry) (Serio) tal vez Susana piensa que Vanessa puede ayudarle en sus planes ahora que tú y Vanessa están comprometidos!

(Archie) (Pensativo) tal vez Susana ve a Vanessa como un medio para separarte de Candy!

(Terry) (Serio) es por eso que ella no se ha acercado de nuevo desde hace mucho! Tal vez está esperando a que Vanessa se instale aquí para entonces hacer algo en contra de Candy y de mí!

(Albert) (Pensativo) pero si ella tuviera al niño ya lo sabríamos! Susana ya lo hubiera presentado para intentar alegar que es hijo tuyo Terry! La verdad no creo que ella lo tenga!

(Terry) (Pensando en voz alta) ella no es de las mujeres pacientes que se hagan cargo de una criatura de esa edad! Ella debe saber algo más que aun no logramos entender! Tiene que haber algo más acerca de ese niño en las cartas que tenemos de Vanessa!

Albert estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca, Dorothy parecía discutir con alguien detrás de la puerta y los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes mientras Dorothy le pedía una y otra vez a la persona que tocaba que por favor se fuera antes que el contestara. Albert camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se topo de frente con Philip, los dos se veían a la cara con el rostro seria. Albert estaba a punto de sacarlo de la mansión cuando Philip tomo valor para comenzar a hablar.

(Philip) (Serio) sé que mi presencia es lo último que desearías en este momento pero necesito hablar contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) si vienes a hablarme de Eliza te advierto que ese es un teman que no pienso discutir contigo! No tengo nada más que hablar contigo y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y no volver a poner un pie en mi casa!

(Philip) (Deteniendo la puerta) tal vez tu no tengas nada más que decirme pero yo a ti si! (viéndolo a los ojos) y te suplico que me escuches, dame solo unos minutos y te prometo que después me iré y no volveré a molestarte!

(Archie) (Serio) tu, suplicando? Que juego te traes ahora entre manos Lancaster?

(Terry) (Acercándose) que puede ser eso tan importante que tengas que decirla a Albert, como para que te hayas arriesgado a venir hasta aquí sabiendo que él no quiere verte!

(Philip) (Serio) algo que también puede interesarte a ti! (viéndolos a la cara) solo les pido que me escuchen y después podrán echarme a patadas si les place hacerlo!

(Albert) (Haciéndose a un lado) entra y di lo que tengas que decir! No te quiero mucho tiempo en mi casa!

Philip entro a la biblioteca y se sentó en un sillón frente a los tres que lo observaban impacientes por saber qué era eso tan importante que él tenía que decirles. Philip tomo aire y comenzó a relatarle lo que había escuchado en el departamento de Susana y lo que habían estado conversando momentos antes que el saliera a buscarlos. Albert y los demás lo escuchaban atentos pues algunos detalles tenían mucho que ver con lo que ellos habían estado especulando minutos antes. En Escocia Latifa se había levantado después de dormir toda la mañana, molesta entro a la habitación en donde George leía un libro junto a la cama de Alyson, el día anterior había escuchado a Latifa narrándole cuentos al a Alyson y no le había parecido mala idea leerle un libro mientras ella seguía dormida. Latifa se acerco hasta sentarse en las piernas de George mientras él seguía leyendo el grueso libro que contenía historias de la familia Stewart. No estaba seguro de que Alyson supiera de donde venia su familia pero si existía la posibilidad que ella lo escuchara, quería leerle información de su familia y narrarle las historias viejas que contenía ese libro. Latifa seria le cerró el libro que el sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura.

(Latifa) (Seria) por que no me despertaste antes? No quiero que ella despierte y no me vea cerca!

(George) (Sonriendo) te veías muy cansada y yo tome tu lugar mientras tu descansabas!

(Latifa) (Besándolo) no me apartes de mi hermanita aunque me veas cansada! No quiero que despierte se encuentre sola en esta habitación tan grande!

(George) (Sonriendo) no volveré a hacerlo! Pero tienes que cuidarte tu también o terminaras enfermándote! (acariciándole la mejilla) ayer no quisiste comer nada por estar aquí metida contándole historias! Por lo menos quiero que me prometas que no te descuidaras!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) comeré si me permiten hacerlo aquí junto a ella!

(Violet) (Entrando) entonces no piensas dejarme un momento para cuidarla? Yo también quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) podemos estar las dos, no te parece?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) que estabas leyendo George?

(George) (Mostrándole) viejas historias de los Stewart!

(Alyson) (Susurrando) sigue leyéndome la batalla jali!

(Latifa) (Levantándose de un salto) Najda, estas despierta?

(Alyson) (Apenas moviendo la cabeza) no puedo abrir los ojos! Me siento tan cansada!

(Violet) (Agarrándole la mano) hay hija, es por la medicina que están administrándote!

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) no mas sedantes mama! Quiero poder despertar! No más por favor!

(Violet) (Asintiendo) hablare con el médico y le pediré que disminuya la dosis! (sonriendo) no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés reaccionando!

(Alyson) (Adormitada) estoy agotada!

(George) (Acariciándole la frente) duerme mi niña, nosotros estaremos aquí cuidándote!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo entre dormida) sigue leyendo un poco más!

(George) (Sonriendo) todo lo que tu quiera mi niña, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta terminar de leerte la historia!

Alyson sonrió levemente mientras parecía caer de nuevo en aquel sueño profundo que le provocaban los calmantes. Violet volvió a arroparla cuando los tres se dieron cuenta que Jacobo se encontraba en la puerta con el pequeño Jacob en brazos. La mirada del abuelo parecía cristalina por las lagrimas pues había escuchado a su nieta hablar entre dormida. Pronto estaría mejor y entonces el podría comenzar a arreglar las cosas para que ella estuviera más tranquila. Había subido para avisarle a Violet la noticia que le había dado la tía Elroy hacia unos minutos pues seguramente Gregory y Lili no tardarían en llegar a Escocia a reunirse con ella y a descubrir que Alyson ya se encontraba a salvo. En casa de los Lancaster Vanessa se paseaba de un lado a otro, aun no podía comprender por qué Albert no la había llamado o la había ido a buscar después de la discusión que seguramente había tenido con la tía Elroy. Cuanto detestaba a esa anciana pero lo primero que haría al entrar en la mansión Andley como ama y señora seria pedirle a Albert que la enviara a vivir a otra parte, ella y sus sobrinos tendrían que abandonar la mansión por que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que nadie la viera mal cuando se casara con Albert porque después de ver como la defendía esa mañana estaba segura que lograría casarse más pronto de lo que esperaba si lograba jugar bien su papel de víctima después de la forma en que la señora Elroy la había corrido de su casa. Inquieta caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras Henry la observaba de reojo.

(Henry) (Serio) ya deja de caminar de un lado para otro! Porque no mejor me dices que es eso que te tiene tan molesta desde que volviste?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) esta mañana fui a la mansión Andley a buscar a William! (sirviéndose un trago) el imbécil de Gregory estaba allí con la estupidita esa con la que piensa casarse!

(Henry) (Serio) que hacia Gregory en casa de William?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) el muy imbécil fue a reclamarle a William que estuviera saliendo conmigo! Se le fue encima a los golpes como si me yo no valiera nada! El muy imbécil le fue a reclamar que traicionara a su adorada hermana muerta!

(Henry) (Serio) bueno tu y yo sabemos que Gregory siempre prefirió a Alyson que a nosotros! Es natural siendo hijos de la misma madre!

(Vanessa) (Seria) lo que haga ese imbécil no me interesa! La estúpida de Emilia se encargo de ponerle fin a la pelea y le exigió hablar con él!

(Henry) (Serio) y que tenia Emilia Elroy que conversar con Gregory?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) eso no me interesa, seguramente quería darle una cátedra estúpida de modales y buenos principio como siempre lo hace!

(Henry) (Suspirando) entonces que fue eso que tanto te molesto? Termina de decirlo de una vez!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose frente a él) aprovechando que Gregory logro herir a William me pareció buena idea ofrecerme a acompañarlo a su habitación y curarle la herida! (parándose de nuevo) entonces la vieja estúpida me dijo en mi cara que no podía pasar, que me prohibía subir con él y que tenia terminantemente prohibido entrar de nuevo a esa casa!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) estás segura que eso fue lo que ella dijo?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) me lo dijo claramente papa! No soy ninguna estúpida! La vieja entrometida me dijo en mi cara que no está de acuerdo en la relación que hay ahora entre William y yo! Que me quedara muy claro que ella no apoyaba eso no se que otras estupideces más!

(Henry) (Pensativo) como reacciono William?

(Vanessa) (Seria) intento defenderme pero la vieja esa le dijo que tendría que esperar a que ella terminara de hablar con Gregory y su prometida y que después ellos hablarían! (tomando su trago) el muy estúpido de William me pidió que mejor me retirara mientras el arreglaba las cosas con su tía! Estúpido!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) por lo menos ahora puedes estar segura que las intensiones de William contigo son serias!

(Vanessa) (Dejando la copa sobre la mesa) estaría más segura si el estúpido de William me hubiera pedido que me quedara y le hubiera recordado a su tía que la casa es de él y que como su prometida tengo todo el derecho de disponer de ella cuando se me antoje!

(Henry) (Serio) voy a hacerte una sugerencia hija! (viéndola a los ojos) en vez de estar tan molesta con la señora Elroy, deberías pensar la forma de congraciarte con ella!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por favor papa! Lo primero que hare cuando entre a esa casa como dueña y señora, será sacar a la vieja esa a que vaya a vivir a otro lugar!

(Henry) (Negando con la cabeza) no te conviene enemistarte con Emilia Elroy! Esa mujer tiene más conexiones que cualquiera que conozcas! Ella puede lograr que tu nombre resuene en todos los medios sociales o puede hundirte en la más oscura reputación que puedas imaginar! Mas te valdría ganártela como amiga y no como enemiga!

(Vanessa) (Seria) hay papa, esa vieja nunca podría hacer nada en mi contra porque yo soy más astuta que ella y la destruiría si me lo propongo!

(Henry) (Serio) aun cuando eso significara perder una cuantiosa fortuna?

(Vanessa) (Seria) de que fortuna estás hablando papa?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) Emilia Elroy posee una fortuna casi tan grande como la de William Andley! Cualquiera que logre conquistar la voluntad de esa mujer, seguramente tendrá una buena parte de esa fortuna y si tú fueras un poco más astuta, estarías pensando la forma de lograr que ella te acepte y termine de ayudarte a concretar tu situación con William! Si ella se lo propone puede lograr que Albert no se case contigo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero como quieres que me acerque papa? Esa vieja esta disgustada conmigo y aun no sé ni siquiera por qué me desprecia después de que tanto intente reunir a su adorada familia con la estúpida de Eliza!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) piénsalo bien hija! Si Emilia esta disgustada es precisamente porque ya deben haber encontrado el cuerpo de Alyson y después de que ella fue una de las causantes de que Alyson corriera fuera de la mansión Andley, en este momento debe sentirse muy culpable de su muerte! Si yo fuera tú, intentaría consolarla y hacerle entender que aunque a nosotros como familia de ella nos duele, no podemos culparnos por las malas decisiones que haya tomado Alyson en sus ataques de desesperación!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pero como pretendes que me acerque a ella? Y menos si se siente culpable por esa estupidez! (viéndolo) además la verdad es que no la soporto! Es una vieja pretensiosa que no le interesa nada más que no sea las buenas costumbres y el decoro! Vieja ridícula!

Henry sonreía ante las rabietas de su hija cuando el mayordomo entro a la habitación para anunciarles que Vanessa tenía una visita, Henry se levanto de su asiento y tomo los documentos que había estado revisando para dejar que Vanessa recibiera a la visita que había llegado. Al salir se cruzo con Susana quien parecía bastante seria. Al verla entrar Vanessa resoplo pues seguramente Susana estaba allí para reclamarle en persona que ella le hubiera dicho que no contara con ella para su estúpida venganza. Sin mucho ánimo la invito a sentarse mientras ella se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio.

(Vanessa) (Seria) si vienes a reclamarme que no quiero ayudarte en tus planes, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo!

(Susana) (Negando) no es a eso a lo que he venido!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) entonces a que debo tu visita?

(Susana) (Directa) porque diablos le dijiste a tu hermano lo del niño que hice pasar por hijo de Terry?

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) de que estupideces estás hablando?

(Susana) (Seria) no te hagas la desentendida! Esta mañana tu hermano me dijo bien claro que tú le habías contado la historia de ese niño! Se suponía que eso sería un secreto entre tú y yo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) yo nunca le he dicho a nadie nada de eso! Y menos se lo diría al imbécil de Philip sabiendo que él podría querer utilizarlo en mi contra en algún momento! (viéndola) en donde viste a Philip?

(Susana) (Burlona) acaso el no te lo ha dicho? Tu hermanito ha estado saliendo conmigo y a tratado de seducirme un par de veces! Esta mañana estábamos en su departamento cuando me pregunto del asunto!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola a la cara) yo nunca he mencionado nada de ese niño! Tu mejor que nadie sabe que esa es una historia que no me conviene que mi familia lo sepa! (tomándola del cuello) no será que tu decidiste traicionarme y estas inventando todo esto porque no quiero ayudarte?

(Susana) (Soltándose) no seas estúpida! A mi menos que a nadie me convenía que alguien más supiera ese secreto!

(Vanessa) (Caminando de un lado a otro) como es posible que ese estúpido se haya enterado de esto? (parándose a medio estudio) esto no me gusta! Esta información en manos de Philip no me gusta!

(Susana) (Seria) que piensas hacer? Si tu no le dijiste, como es que él sabe toda la historia?

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del brazo) no lo sé pero tú y yo vamos a averiguarlo en este momento!

Las dos salieron de la mansión rumbo al departamento de Philip, Vanessa no estaba dispuesta a esperar una traición de parte de él si no ponía las cosas en su lugar lo antes posible, tenía que averiguar como él se había enterado de esa historia. En casa de Jacobo, después de discutir entre ellos quien se haría cargo de velar el sueño de Alyson habían llegado a la conclusión que esa noche Violet seria quien se quedara a cuidarla mientras Latifa y George descansaban después de haber pasado todo el día al pendiente de ella. A pesar de todo se sentían felices pues ella había logrado hablarles y seguramente al día siguiente podría al fin despertar, Gregory había llamado desde Londres para avisarles que pasarían la noche allí pues no habían conseguido un vuelo que los llevara y la sorpresa que le tenían preparada seguramente sería muy grande cuando le dijeran que su hermana estaba allí y estaba recuperándose. George se recostó en la cama mientras Latifa terminaba de arreglarse para dormir, se sentía cansado pero de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar el sonido de una melodía árabe, George abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir a Latifa vistiendo un diminuto traje de odalisca en color blanco, el contraste del traje con su piel bronceada era simplemente exquisita a los ojos de su esposo quien la veía hipnotizado, ya en varias ocasiones ella lo había sorprendido con una de sus danzas pero esa noche era algo diferente, la expresión en el rostro de Latifa era alegre, definitivamente el haber descubierto que Alyson estaba viva había levantado el ánimo de Latifa que ahora frente a él se movía de una forma cadenciosa brindándose un nuevo baile. George sonreía emocionado mientras la seguía con la mirada mientras ella danzaba por toda la habitación, aun recostado en la cabecera la veía danzar de aquella forma tan sensual, Latifa camino hacia la cama, seguramente lo invitaría a bailar con ella como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones pero para su sorpresa Latifa se subió a la cama mientras aun danzaba comenzando a dejar caer los velos de su traje, el corazón de George comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras ella le sonreía feliz, el ultimo velo de la falda cayó sobre el rostro de George quien al quitárselo sintió como ella había caído de rodillas en la cama quedando casi sentada en su regazo mientras seguía contorsionándose al ritmo de la música que sonaba. Latifa rozaba su cadera contra la pelvis de George quien de pronto dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un leve gemido ante la fricción de las caderas de su esposa contra su pelvis. Latifa comenzó a acercarse hasta rozar sus labio en el cuello de el haciéndolo estremecerse ante aquella sensación que su aliento causaba sobre su piel. Despacio sintió como Latifa comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa mientras seguía moviendo las caderas rozando contra la de él. George sintió como las manos de Latifa comenzaban a deslizar lentamente su camisa mientras ella besaba con sus labio el pecho desnudo de su esposo haciéndolo contener la respiración ante todo aquel derroche de sensualidad que ella le demostraba tan atrevida. Las manos de George comenzaron a acariciar la piel de las piernas desnudas de Latifa quien seguía aun moviéndose sobre el de aquella forma que lo volvería loco si no la detenía, pero la razón ya no era parte de la cabeza de él en ese momento y estaba disfrutando cada roce que la cadera de la tía hacia sobre su excitado cuerpo. Lentamente llego hasta su cadera y siguió subiendo hasta sus senos, Latifa se detuvo un momento al sentir como él había apretado levemente sus senos haciéndola suspirar emocionada, George comenzó a besarla mientras con sus manos comenzaba a quitar la parte de arriba de aquel hermoso traje, Latifa lanzo un gemido al sentir el bigote de George rozar la sensible piel de su pezón para luego atraparlo entre sus labios y comenzar a acariciarlo con la lengua, ella dejo caer su peso sobre el sintiendo como el baile había causado los efectos esperados en el cuerpo de su amante esposo, ella podía sentir como él la había rodeado con sus brazos y la presionaba contra él mientras sus labios seguían jugando con uno de sus senos, Latifa acariciaba el cabello de George obligándolo a no detenerse en la tarea que había comenzado a hacer, lentamente sintió como las manos de el comenzaban a deslizar la parte de debajo del traje mientras él la empujaba suavemente hasta dejarla recostada en la cama y terminaba de quitarle aquella pieza del traje, George le sonrió al verla así recostada completamente desnuda mientras respiraba agitada, George se levanto de la cama y después de terminar la tarea que ella había comenzado volvió a recostarse junto a ella completamente desnudo, con suavidad comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Latifa, sus labios comenzaron a besar el cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a uno de sus senos y aprisionarlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho momentos antes, Latifa suspiro al sentir como George seguía su camino hacia abajo mientras besaba su bronceada y suave piel, podía sentir las cosquillas que el bigote de George le hacía mientras él seguía besándola y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, Latifa respiraba completamente agitada y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al sentirlo acariciar aquel sensible lugar en medio de sus piernas, nunca antes el serio George se había atrevido a hacer aquello que ahora hacia mientras escuchaba como la respiración de Latifa se había hecho mas y mas agitada, Latifa apretaba las colcha entre sus manos mientras sentía como una sensación intensa comenzaba a recorrerla desde su bajo vientre hasta su cabeza, aquello que George estaba haciendo con ella estaba volviéndola loca de placer, estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió como el atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos y la besaba apasionado mientras comenzaba a poseerla, Latifa sintió como el entraba en ella con fuerza mientras la besaba con pasión y deseo, nunca antes el se había comportado de aquella forma tan apasionada, sus movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y profundos haciendo que ambos gimieran mientras se amaban con desesperación, Latifa sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente debajo de él y de pronto sintió un último embate mientras el lanzaba un gemido agudo y ella casi perdía la consciencia ante aquel arrebato tan apasionado que los dos habían tenido al amarse de aquella forma, George se dejo caer sobre su ella mientras Latifa lo abrazaba intentando controla su respiración que parecía calmarse después de todo aquello. George se levanto y la vio a los ojos mientras ella le sonreía feliz, ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada para saber cuánto se amaban en ese momento, Latifa lo beso mientras él se acomodaba a su lado, después de cubrirse con las colchas se abrazaron quedándose dormidos casi de inmediato. En el departamento de Philip el acababa de llegar, después de salir de casa de los Andley se sentía inquieto, no sabía si realmente le habían creído alguna palabra de lo que les había dicho pues ninguno de los tres se había mostrado sorprendido ante las revelaciones que les había hecho. Seguramente después de todos los engaños que él y Vanessa habían intentado hacerles ahora esa historia que les había narrado seria como una mentira más y no le darían importancia. Estaba a punto de ir a tomar una ducha cuando escucho los insistentes golpes en la puerta, la noche anterior había retirado la llave que siempre escondía afuera y seguramente alguna de sus amigas estaba desesperada por verlo, si animo de recibir a nadie salió dispuesto a decirle a su amiga que esa noche no podría atenderla como siempre pero al abrir se topo con las dos mujeres que iban a buscarlo. Vanessa lo empujo para que las dejara pasar y en cuanto vio que él había cerrado la puerta comenzó a hablar.

(Philip) (Sonriendo) puedo saber a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) quien te hablo de ese niño?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) desean tomar algo?

(Vanessa) (Agarrándolo de la camisa) no estoy para estupideces! Dime de una vez de donde sacaste la historia de ese niño?

(Susana) (Seria) tú me dijiste que Vanessa te la había contado y era mentira!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo sonreír) dime de una vez Philip! Quien te conto la historia de ese niño?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) acaso eso importa? (soltándose) acaso importa ahora de donde saque esa historia? Porque te altera tanto saber que yo conozco esa parte de su pasado? Acaso hay algo más que quieran contarme?

Las dos vieron como Philip se sentaba cómodamente mientras esperaba que alguna de las dos comenzara a decirle un poco mas de aquel pasado que ahora más que nunca le interesaba conocer. En el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Tom bajaba del avión acompañado de Flamy y del señor Saint-Clair, Albert les había pedido que lo esperaran allí para luego viajar juntos hasta Chicago, había aun muchas cosas que debían conversar ellos dos antes de terminar con toda aquella situación.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 65: **Volviendo del Pasado**

**Yajaira **


	65. Chapter 65

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 65**

**Volviendo Del Pasado**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de car****á****cter**** fuerte y violento, si usted se siente ofendido por este tipo de lecturas por favor abst****é****ngase**** de seguir leyendo, Gracias.**

Philip podía ver como Vanessa comenzaba a perder la calma ante sus preguntas, el comenzaba a sospechar algo que realmente lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sabia que si por un momento bajaba la guardia Vanessa seria capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa, la situación de ellos no había sido la mejor desde la muerte de Alyson y seguramente ella no confiaría en el para decirle toda la verdad que el necesitaba saber. Sonriendo vio como Vanessa se le acercaba mientras Susana seguía caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro. Vanessa llego hasta donde el estaba sentado y se inclino hasta casi tocar la nariz de el con la de ella.

(Vanessa) (Respirando profundo) si yo fuera tu, dejaría de meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden! (sonriendo) podría ser muy dañino para tu salud mental!

(Philip) (Riendo) si estas tan nerviosa debe ser por que di con algo interesante y sabes hermanita; siento mucha curiosidad por saber más del asunto!

(Vanessa) (Alejándose) solo recuerda; que la curiosidad puede llegar a matarte!

(Philip) (Viéndola a los ojos) acaso estas amenazándome? Hermanita!

(Susana) (Seria) aquí nadie esta amenazando a nadie! Lo único que queremos saber, es de donde sacaste la historia que me contaste? Como te enteraste de la existencia de ese niño?

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso es lo de menos! (acercándose) no quiero volver a tocar este tema contigo Philip! (alejándose) Espero que no intentes ponerte en mi contra por que no me conoces!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) tranquilízate Vanessa, tal pareciera que lo que descubrí, es que ese niño era tuyo y se lo vendiste a Susana!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo) no seas ridículo! No digas mas estupideces y no vuelvas a mencionar este tema me escuchaste?

(Philip) (Cerrando la puerta) no te preocupes, ese tema no me interesa en lo mas mínimo! (viéndola) adiós Susana, espero verte pronto!

(Vanessa) (Viendo como cerraba la puerta) no quiero que te acerques de nuevo a el o te va a pesar Susana!

(Susana) (Seria) acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? (nerviosa) el ya sospecha la verdad!

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del cuello) ni una palabra más! No vuelvas a acercarte al imbécil de Philip; ni mucho menos vuelvas a mencionar el tema porque entonces si vas a conocerme!

(Susana) (Soltándose) te recuerdo querida que tu no estas en posición de amenazarme! (alejándose) tu tampoco me conoces a mi, así que será mejor que tu también te cuides! Estúpida!

Las dos se separaron tomando diferentes elevadores mientras Philip respiraba pesadamente, ahora podía comprender perfectamente lo que antes no había entendido. Nervioso tomo el teléfono para hablar con Albert una vez más. Después de haberle contado lo que había descubierto, dejo el teléfono a un lado para tomar un trago, realmente nunca hubiera imaginado que su hermana fuera capaz de algo tan horrible como lo que acababa de descubrir. En su oficina Albert estaba completamente sorprendido después de la llamada de Philip, aun no podía creer que Vanessa fuera capaz de algo como aquello, Terry y sus sobrinos permanecían en silencio después de que el les hubiera contado el motivo de la llamada de Philip, el rostro de Terry decía más de lo que él había dicho después de escuchar todo, sin decir nada Terry tomo su chaqueta y salió de las oficinas del consorcio, necesitaba ocuparse en algo mas lo antes posible o seria capaz de ir a buscar a esas dos mujeres y romperles el cuello con sus propias manos. Aun no podía explicarse cómo era posible todo aquello, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Albert hiciera el viaje que tenía planeado para el siguiente día y al cual lamentablemente no podría acompañarlo. Había conducido a toda velocidad, necesitaba encerrarse a solas para pensar y poder decidir cómo le haría pagar a Susana lo que les había hecho a él y a Candy. Sin ver a nadie llego hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta después de entrar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba poder desahogarse con una buena pelea como lo hacía antes pero no tenia con quien y francamente en ese momento sentía que era capaz de matar a golpes a quien lo provocara. Sentado detrás de su escritorio se recostó y cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a su oficina y lo observaba. Lentamente ella se acerco hasta su escritorio y con las manos le cubrió los ojos, el al sentir que no era el perfume de Candy de inmediato la tomo por las muñecas y apretó con fuerza hasta escuchar el lamento que ella lanzaba al sentir que casi le partía las muñecas.

(Karen) (Gritando) suéltame bruto!

(Robert) (Acercándose) que pretendes Terry, suelta a Karen de una vez!

(Terry) (Soltándola) Karen! Perdona, no fue mi intensión!

(Karen) (Con lagrimas en los ojos) oye, pero que te hice para que ahora me recibas así?

(Robert) (Acariciándole las manos) es cierto que nos ausentamos mucho tiempo Terry, pero no te pongas tan enojado que ya sabes que fue por motivos importantes!

(Terry) (Serio) no es por eso chicos, no estoy molesto con ustedes! Es solo que últimamente tengo muchas presiones y cuando sentí que me cubrían los ojos pensé que era Susana!

(Robert) (Serio) supe que ella esta aquí y que ha estado buscándote!

(Karen) (Oliéndose) tan mal huele mi perfume entonces?

(Terry) (Serio) perdonen, no sabia que habían vuelto pero en este momento de verdad no creo poder conversar!

(Robert) (Serio) tan mal están las cosas? (viéndola) ahora que Karen y yo hemos vuelto, porque no dejas que nos encarguemos del teatro y tu resuelves tus problemas?

(Terry) (Sentándose pesadamente) en este momento lo que menos me conviene es dejar el teatro! Lo que necesito es pensar y esperar!

(Robert) (Preocupado) te ves muy mal Terry! Por lo menos deberías intentar descansar un poco! (viéndolo) vamos Karen, dejemos que Terry descanse!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) ahora voy, solo déjame conversar con Terry un segundo!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) solo no te le acerques que puede morderte!

(Terry) (Viéndolo serio) será mejor que te la lleves contigo o no sé de lo que seré capaz!

(Robert) (Saliendo) me preocupa mas lo que pueda pasarte a ti que a ella!

(Karen) (Viéndolo seria) ahora si Terry!

(Terry) (Viéndola sentarse) ahora si que?

(Karen) (Seria) como que, qué? Suelta ya lo que te tiene tan molesto porque por poco me partes los brazos cuando me acerque! Que es lo que ha hecho Susana que te tiene tan molesto?

(Terry) (Serio) no te entrometas Karen! No necesito que vengas a meter tus narices en este asunto!

(Karen) (Seria) así de grave es?

(Terry) (Molesto) no pienso decirte nada Karen, no pierdas tu tiempo!

(Karen) (Acercándose) si no me dices voy a tener que obligarte Terrence!

(Terry) (Viéndola desafiante) ve a ver si Robert ya tiene hambre!

(Karen) (Metiéndose el dedo a la boca) si no hablas pondré mi dedo en tu oreja!

(Terry) (Serio) no serias capaz! Además no quiero que te entrometas en mis asuntos! (viéndola acercarse más) no te atrevas Karen!

(Karen) (Sonriendo maliciosa) tienes un segundo antes que meta mi dedo en tu oreja!

(Terry) (Serio viéndola acercar el dedo a él) Karen ya basta, déjame en paz!

Karen al ver que no lograba nada con sus amenazas se lanzo sobre el tomándolo de la cabeza y comenzando a acariciarle la frente como si lo estuviera arrullando, sabia que Terry no era de los que se dejaran hacer eso por lastima pero por la cara que tenia ella sabía que lo que le estaba pasando era muy grave y quería ayudarlo.

(Karen) (Acariciándole la frente) pobrecito Terry! No puedo ni imaginar lo que debes estar pasando!

(Terry) (Furioso) suéltame!

(Karen) (Apretándolo contra su pecho) no digas nada Terry solo déjame confortar estos momentos de pena que te están matando!

(Robert) (Entrando) amor, donde esta la bolsa del niño? (viendo la escena) yo la busco no hay problema!

(Terry) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) dije que me sueltes!

Terry se levanto haciendo que Karen perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espaldas, ante el bochorno de él; vio como ella caía al suelo y se golpeaba la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Apresurado corrió a ver si podía reanimarla, la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta el sillón. Nervioso comenzó a darle aire mientras veía preocupado que parecía no despertar.

(Terry) (Preocupado) vamos Karen, perdóname! No quise que te golpearas por favor, reacciona Karen!

(Karen) (Con los ojos cerrados) solo si me cuentas lo que te pasa!

(Terry) (A punto de matarla) estas despierta?

(Karen) (Sonriéndole) que buena actriz soy verdad? (viéndolo molesto) por favor Terry, cuéntame!

(Terry) (Levantándose) no creo que sea prudente que sepas todo lo que ha pasado!

(Karen) (Sentándose) somos amigos verdad? (viéndolo asentir) entonces cuéntame y deja que te ayude como antes!

(Terry) (Sentándose junto a ella) las cosas son muy graves Karen! No se ni como me he controlado hasta ahora, pero te juro que estoy a punto de explotar y no puedo hacerlo hasta saber cómo ponerle fin a todo esto sin perjudicar los planes de un amigo!

(Karen) (Seria) acaso Susana está metida en todo esto?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) ella tiene mucho que ver en todo lo que está pasando!

(Karen) (Molesta) no me digas que de nuevo a estado metiéndose entre ustedes? (levantándose) es que acaso ella no aprende? No termina de entender que debe dejarlos en paz? Que nueva trampa ha hecho ahora?

(Terry) (Negando) ninguna nueva Karen!

(Karen) (Confundida) entonces? Que es lo que tanto te ha molestado esta vez?

(Terry) (Viéndola a la cara) no vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que te diga verdad?

(Karen) (Sentándose) ya me conoces!

Terry no pudo más que suspirar mientras ella seguía viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, después de pensarlo comenzó a narrarle paso a paso lo que había estado sucediendo hasta lo último que habían sabido hacia unas horas. Karen lo veía incrédula de todo lo que Terry le decía pero ella estaba segura que debía ser cierto pues la furia que había en los ojos de él nunca antes la había visto. Por un momento le habían dado ganas de vomitar ante las revelaciones que él le hacía, jamás había imaginado los alcances que había tenido Susana al presentarse ante él con aquella criatura, no podía ni imaginar qué tipo de mujer era esa que se había atrevido a llegar a tanto. Terry guardo silencio al terminar de narrarle todo aquello y observaba la cara de Karen que reflejaba el asco que sentía ante toda aquella indignante situación.

(Karen) (Seria) Terry, esto que me dices es horrible!

(Terry) (Viéndola pálida) estas bien Karen?

(Karen) (Negando) no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de llegar a tanto por separarte de Candy! (seria) no sé cómo has podido contenerte después de saber todo esto que me dices!

(Terry) (Serio) ya te lo dije, si no he hecho nada es porque hay algo mucho más grave que debe solucionarse primero!

(Karen) (Levantándose) y después? Que harás con ella después que Albert termine lo que está haciendo?

(Terry) (Serio) aun no lo sé! pero esta vez Susana va a tener que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! El crimen que cometió no puede quedar así como si nada, ella tiene que pagar!

(Karen) (Asintiendo) tienes razón Terry! Además, si ella está de vuelta y no haces algo que la aleje para siempre, no sabemos de lo que será capaz de hacer ahora! Tú no puedes permitir que esa loca se acerque a ti o a tu familia!

(Terry) (Preocupado) espero que logremos terminar con este asunto antes que nazca mi hijo!

(Karen) (Seria) pero tú dices que Albert está a punto de resolver lo suyo verdad? Después de eso tú podrás hacer lo que tengas que hacer con tal de mantener a tu familia a salvo de esa loca!

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) tengo algo en mente y creo que en eso si podrías ayudarme!

(Karen) (Viéndole la chispa en los ojos) tu dime y veré que puedo hacer! (tomándole la mano) sabes que puedes contar conmigo!

(Candy) (Entrando con Candy Ann) buenas tardes!

(Candy Ann) (Corriendo hacia el) Terry!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) perdón que te moleste pero quise pasar a saludarte!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) hola pecosa! (viéndola frente a el) hola pecosita!

(Candy Ann) (Quitando la mano de Karen) oda Terry, tu da beso mi y oto a Candy!

(Terry) (Besándola) claro que si pecosita, todos los que quieran!

Terry se levanto después de besarla para ir a recibir a Candy con otro beso también. La pequeña veía fijamente a Karen mientras esta divertida le sostenía la mirada pues conocía muy bien esos ataques de celo infantiles. Candy Ann la veía desafiante pues no le había gustado haberla encontrado sosteniendo la mano de Terry.

(Karen) (Sonriendo) hola pequeña, tu quien eres?

(Terry) (Sonriendo al verla seria) ella es Candy Ann la hija de Tom el hermano de Candy!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) hola Candy Ann, yo soy Karen!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) Terry e de Candy, tu no toca su manita!

Candy enrojeció de vergüenza al escuchar lo que la pequeña le había dicho con un dejo de enojo en su voz mientras que Karen y Terry reían divertidos al ver como la pequeña aun de brazos cruzados no dejaba de ver a Karen. Terry la levanto en brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla por haber hablado tan seriamente al decir que él era de Candy.

(Terry) (Riendo) eres única pecosita!

(Karen) (Riendo) hay Grandchester, no me habías dicho que tenias una guardiana tan enojona! (abrazándola) hola Candy, que hermosa te ves!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) gracias Karen! Tú te vez radiante!

(Terry) (Serio) porque saliste a la calle tu sola Candy? Me hubieras llamado para ir por ustedes!

(Candy) (Riendo) no vengo sola Terry, las chicas vienen conmigo porque iremos a la joyería de Violet a que Annie y Stear despachen unos pedidos y luego iremos a comprar algunas cosas porque Albert quiere llevarse a Candy Ann a Nueva York con él! (sonriendo) además Stear viene con nosotras pero se quedo con las chicas conociendo al bebe de Karen y Robert!

(Karen) (Viendo a la pequeña en brazos de Terry, con el seño fruncido) soy yo o la niña tiene algo en mi contra?

(Candy) (Riendo) yo que tu no me acercaría porque es posible que te muerda!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) estas molesta conmigo nena?

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo) Terry, yo queo edadito!

(Terry) (Serio) no vas a contestarle a Karen?

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) ella agado manita tu, ella ta feya!

(Terry) (Bajándola de sus brazos) Karen es una buena amiga así que compórtate pecosita!

(Karen) (Riendo de buena gana) ahora si Terrence, te conseguiste un buen guardián! (sintiendo una punzada en el dedo del pie) haaaaayyyy!

(Candy) (Asombrada) Candy Ann, porque pisaste a Karen?

(Terry) (Ayudándola a sentarte) creo que ahora si has conocido a la pecosita!

(Karen) (Quitándose el zapato) mejor aléjate o esta niña me mata!

(Terry) (Riendo) agradece que no soy abetito o de seguro que te muerde! (tomándola de la mano) ven pecosita, esta es Karen la esposa de mi socio y es como mi hermanita adoptiva!

(Candy Ann) (Sorprendida) emanita dopetida? (tapándose la carita) ya de panchurre dos deditos!

(Karen) (Riendo) no te preocupes pecosita, ven acá! (sentándola en sus piernas) me alegra saber que cuides a este coqueto, pero la próxima vez cuídalo de otra y no de mi! Ahora vamos a buscar algo frio para mi pie mientras ellos dos hablan!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) tu tiene edadito?

(Karen) (Caminando despacio) no nena, lo que tenia era un cayo pero creo que tú te encargaste de él!

(Candy) (Viéndolas salir) Stear me conto lo que les dijo Philip esta mañana! De verdad ustedes creen que sea verdad que ese niño era de Vanessa?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no lo sabemos pecosa! Pero si es así entonces Vanessa y Susana son peores de lo que creíamos!

(Candy) (Negando) es que aun no puedo creer que Vanessa se haya atrevido a vender a un hijo así como así! Es horrible!

(Terry) (Serio) aun debo esperar que Albert vuelva de su viaje para poder ajustar cuentas con Susana! (frio) esta vez no dejare que ella se siga entrometiéndose en nuestras vidas pecosa!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) iras con Albert a Nueva York?

(Terry) (Negando) ahora más que nunca debo quedarme aquí! No quiero que Susana se acerque a ti por ningún motivo!

(Susana) (Entrando) acaso escuche mi nombre? (sonriendo) Candy querida, no sabía que estabas aquí!

(Terry) (Colocándose frente a Candy) que demonios haces aquí? Cómo pudiste entrar?

(Susana) (Riendo) hay querido, porque te pones así? Yo solamente vine a saludarte! Además quería saber si puedo trabajar aquí en el teatro ahora que estoy en la ciudad! (acercándose) no te parece que sería muy interesante que tu y yo hiciéramos teatro juntos de nuevo?

(Terry)(Serio) sal de aquí o no respondo! (serio) Candy, ve a decirle a Stear que no se preocupe que te quedaras conmigo para ir a casa de nuevo!

(Candy) (Asustada) Terry por favor!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) acaso no lo escuchaste querida? Te dijo que te fueras por que quiere quedarse a solas conmigo!

(Terry) (Besándola) espérame afuera pecosa, ahora voy!

(Candy) (Caminando hacia la puerta) no hagas ninguna locura Terry!

(Susana) (Viéndola salir) al fin solos querido! Me alegra que le hayas pedido a tu esposa que nos dejara a solas!

(Terry) (Serio) ya estoy aburrido de tus acosos Susana! Que es lo que quieres para desaparecer de una vez por todas de mi vida y de la vida de Candy?

(Susana) (Riendo) huy que seriedad! Acaso tanto te aburre mi presencia?

(Terry) (Negando) no, no me aburre! Me da asco y preferiría no tener que verte nunca más! (acercándose) dime que es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz de una vez por todas!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) que quiero? (coqueta) son muchas cosas las que pasan por mi mente ante esa pregunta querido! Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría pedirte pero no estoy segura de que estés dispuesto a darme todo lo que yo quiero! (viéndolo de arriba abajo) no sabes lo tentadora que me parece tu propuesta en este momento!

(Terry) (Serio) di de una vez que es lo que quieres para mantenerte alejada de Candy y de mi!

(Susana) (Levantándose) eso querido, es algo que no puedo responder tan a la ligera! (caminando hacia la puerta) déjame pensarlo y luego vendré a buscarte para decirte que es lo que quiero!

(Terry) (Viéndola salir) piénsalo bien Susana! (sonriendo pensativo) pronto voy a darte justo lo que te mereces!

Susana camino divertida hacia la salida, Candy esperaba en el pasillo a que Terry saliera como se lo había dicho pero en vez de él solamente Susana camino hacia ella, sonreía divertida al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Candy, sin poder contenerse se acerco a ella mientras Karen y Candy Ann caminaban detrás pues venían de regreso de la cocina y al verla allí Karen había decidió seguirla. La pequeña llevaba un helado que Karen le había dado y lo comía mientras se acercaban a Susana.

(Susana) (Sonriendo) por que tan nerviosa querida? Acaso no confías en tu marido?

(Candy) (Seria) déjame en paz Susana! Lo mejor es que te vayas antes que Terry venga!

(Susana) (Agarrándola del brazo) no deberías hablarme así querida! En tu estado es muy peligroso que andes amenazando a la gente!

(Karen) (Seria) suéltala Susana! Suéltala o no respondo!

(Susana) (Seria) tú no te metas Karen! Esto es entre Candy y yo!

Terry iba saliendo de su oficina y al ver aquella escena había comenzado a apresurar el paso hasta que de pronto se detuvo justo cuando Candy Ann al ver como Susana apretaba el brazo de Candy se había acercado y metiendo la mano con el helado debajo de la falda de Susana y se lo había estrellado justo hasta donde su bracito alcanzaba haciendo que Susana lanzara un grito al sentir lo frio del helado contras su entrepierna. Al ver hacia abajo Susana veía como la pequeña con el seño fruncido le sacaba la lengua después de haberle estrellado su helado en medio de las piernas. Enfurecida levanto la mano para golpearla pero Karen se interpuso entre las dos viéndola desafiante. Al darse cuenta que Terry la veía desde atrás con el rostro serio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir de allí antes que el decidiera retirar la oferta que le había propuesto. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras ella se alejaba pensando en la mejor forma de hacerlos pagar aquella burla mientras Karen y Candy llenaban de besos a la pequeña traviesa que una vez mas había salido con una de sus geniales travesuras. Terry se acerco a ellas para levantarla en brazos.

(Karen) (Riendo) esta niña me agrada!

(Terry) (Serio) hiciste otra de las tuyas verdad pecosita?

(Candy Ann) (Tapándose la carita) ella agado Candy! Ella le hacio duro!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) estas bien pecosa?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) ya Stear y la chicas se fueron! Vamos a comprar unas cosas para el viaje de Candy Ann mañana! Albert dice que se la llevara por que Tom quiere llevarla a conocer a la familia de Flamy!

(Karen) (Riendo) es una lástima que se vaya, espero volver a verte pequeña!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) ayos kanen!

(Karen) (Alejándose) los veré luego chicos, creo que voy a ir por un poco de helado para mí!

Terry salió del teatro con ellas mientras en la joyería Annie, Stear y Patty revisaban la correspondencia atrasada que había, desde que Violet había salido de viaje ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a abrir la joyería, Stear y Patty habían trabajado a puerta cerrada todo ese tiempo y no se habían atrevido a entrar a la oficina de Violet. Annie entro con la correspondencia en la mano para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Después de sentarse tras el escritorio comenzó a escuchar los mensajes que había almacenados en la contestadora. Stear y Patty habían entrado a su laboratorio a empacar las cajas de perfumes que debían enviar a unos clientes cuando escucharon de pronto el llanto de Annie en la oficina de Violet, los dos corrieron a ver qué era lo que le sucedía, al entrar pudieron ver que ella lloraba mientras con una mano había detenido la grabadora. Patty corrió a abrazarla mientras Stear retrocedía el último mensaje para escucharlo.

(Mensaje)

(Violet) (Llorando) Hola Annie, estoy en marruecos con el abuelo de Alyson, hoy sacaron al fin el cuerpo que estaba en el pozo! (rompiendo en llanto) parece que es el cuerpo de mi hija! No creo poder regresar hasta que me lo entreguen, por favor cuida todo por mí y dile a Gregory que venga a marruecos! Siento que estoy muriendo por dentro y no sé cómo le diré esto a Albert! Llamare en cuanto pueda querida, por favor no digas nada a los Andley hasta que yo pueda hablarles. Adiós Annie!

Los tres guardaban silencio después de haber escuchado aquel mensaje, Stear sabía que si le daban esa noticia a Albert en ese momento seguramente el cometería una locura y dejaría de lado lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco querían ser ellos los que le dieran aquella noticia tan devastadora después de todo lo que él había sufrido por ignorar si Alyson estaba o no estaba muerta como todos la suponían.

(Annie) (Llorando) que vamos a hacer ahora? Albert tiene que saber lo que está pasando!

(Patty) (Abrazándola) como vamos a darle esta noticia? Violet dijo claramente que no le dijéramos nada hasta que ella vuelva!

(Stear) (Serio) no podemos decir nada aun! Por lo menos no hasta que Albert vuelva de su viaje a nueva york! Además esto es algo que Violet debe decirle no nosotros!

(Annie) (Angustiada) como estará ella? Deberíamos llamar a casa de Amín para ver como esta! Ese mensaje es de hace mucho tiempo!

(Stear) (Serio) escucha el resto de la grabación para ver si volvió a llamar de nuevo! Tal vez ella este por volver y debemos saberlo para preparar a todos y estar pendientes de lo que suceda con el tío! (viéndolas) no diremos nada hasta que logremos hablar con Violet!

(Patty) (Asombrada) no puedo creer que esto de verdad haya pasado!

(Annie) (Triste) esto es terrible! Pobre Alyson, morir de esa forma!

(Stear) (Serio) creo que lo mejor será que ninguna de ustedes vea a Albert hasta que sepamos qué es lo que debemos hacer! Yo hablare con los chicos para que estén preparados para cuando tengamos que decírselo!

Stear salió de la oficina para terminar de preparar lo que enviarían mientras Annie y Patty seguían escuchando mensajes esperando encontrar otro de Violet en donde les dijera que el primero estaba equivocado. En la mansión Lancaster Albert apenas llegaba después de haber dejado las cosas listas en el consorcio, debía despedirse de Vanessa para que ella no sospechara nada. Tenía que ganar tiempo para preparar la fase final de su plan después de hablar con Saint-Claire. Al entrar en la mansión se encontró con Henry quien estaba a punto de salir, al ver a Albert esperando a Vanessa no pudo más que sonreír, su hija al fin se había salido con la suya y pronto las cosas serian como el las había planeado hacia ya más de un año. Sonriendo se acerco hasta él y le dio la mano para saludarlo.

(Henry) (Sonriendo) buenas tardes William! No sabía que vendrías hoy!

(Albert) (Serio) vine a buscar a Vanessa! Habíamos quedado en salir a cenar esta noche pero no podre cumplir con la cita!

(Henry) (Sentándose) veo que la relación entre tú y Vanessa ha crecido en las últimas semanas!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que eso es asunto que solo nos corresponde a Vanessa y a mí!

(Henry) (Serio) sigues molesto conmigo por el asunto aquel de Alyson y Violet? Creí que eso ya había quedado atrás ahora que por fin Vanessa y tú se están entendiendo!

(Albert) (Serio) lo que hay entre tu hija y yo no significa que tenga que cambiar en algo la relación entre tú y yo!

(Henry) (Levantándose) ya veo! Solo espero que no te moleste que el día de la boda sea yo quien lleve a mi hija hasta el altar!

(Albert) (Serio) si no queda otro remedio y es lo que ella quiere no tengo por qué molestarme!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) espero no estar interrumpiendo!

(Henry) (Alejándose) yo ya me iba hija, aparentemente William no está muy contento con mi presencia así que los dejare solos!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo coqueta) pensé que no nos veríamos hasta esta noche William! (abrazándolo) acaso estaba tan desesperado por verme?

(Albert) (Serio) lamento tener que decirte esto, pero vine para avisarte que no podremos salir esta noche! Dentro de unas horas saldré de viaje a Nueva York y tardare algunos días en volver!

(Vanessa) (Seria) y no puedo ir contigo? Tal vez si te acompaño podamos tener tiempo para nosotros!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) lo lamento pero la pequeña viajara conmigo porque sus padres pasaran por ella en un par de días, además voy a organizar algunos negocios del consorcio y casi no tendré tiempo para nada!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no será que lo que quieres es alejarte de mí? (alejándose de él) por que no mejor me dices que has estado jugando conmigo y ya te aburriste!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) yo no he dicho nada de eso! (viéndola a los ojos) si vine a decirte lo del viaje es porque en cuanto termine mis negocios, me gustaría llamarte para que organicemos un pequeño viaje juntos! (apretándola a él) tal vez estando lejos de nuestras familias podamos conocernos un poco mejor antes de dar a conocer nuestro compromiso! (rozando su nariz con la de ella) te parece la idea?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) bésame y te contesto!

Albert comenzó a acercarse mientras la apretaba un poco mas contra su cuerpo, necesitaba dejar todo listo para que ella no se negara a hacer lo que él le pidiera para concluir con sus planes. Esto era algo decisivo que podía arruinar sus planes y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, lentamente se acerco a ella sintiendo como el aliento de ella chocaba contra su rostro, sin dudarlo comenzó a besarla como nunca antes la había besado, Vanessa sorprendida pudo sentir como él le acariciaba la espalda mientras la besaba de una forma casi salvaje. Aquel beso era diferente a todos los otros que él le había dado antes, esta vez ella podía sentir que había en él un deseo casi incontrolable, emocionada comenzó a corresponder de la misma forma que el la besaba hasta que sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante aquel arrebato tan apasionado de el que la había llevado hasta el sillón y la había recostado casi acostándose sobre ella. Albert se levanto de prisa viendo como Vanessa seguía acostada sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados, al verla así lo único que le provocaba era una mezcla entre asco y odio que apenas le era posible disimular. Albert se acerco de nuevo hasta rozar sus labios en la oreja de Vanessa.

(Albert) (Susurrando) Cual es tu respuesta?

(Vanessa) (Estremeciéndose al sentir su aliento tan cerca) aquí estaré esperando tu llamada! (atrevida) espero que ahora si podamos conocernos mejor!

(Albert) (Mordiéndole la oreja) yo también lo espero! (alejándose) ahora debo irme!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) espero que me llames pronto! (acompañándolo a la puerta) te aseguro que será un viaje inolvidable querido!

(Albert) (Subiendo a su auto) estoy seguro de eso amor!

Vanessa sonrió mientras el auto de Albert se alejaba, nunca antes un hombre la había hecho vibrar de la forma que él lo había hecho al besarla, ahora más que nunca deseaba probar que tanto podía hacerla sentir en la cama. En el auto Albert conducía mientras con el pañuelo se limpiaba el resto de labial que le había quedado en los labios, sentía asco por lo que había hecho pero era necesario si quería que ella acudiera cuando él la llamara. Por lo menos esa noche podría dormir tranquilo antes de tomar el vuelo de la mañana que lo llevara a Nueva york. La tía Elroy lo escucho llegar a la mansión y lo vio entrar a su recamara después de una hora al entrar a buscarlo lo había encontrado dormido bajo las sabanas, su rostro daba claras señales del cansancio que debía estar sintiendo, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación para ir al comedor en donde todos se habían reunido para despedir a la pequeña que se iría de viaje con Albert al día siguiente. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Terry había sacado el auto de garaje para esperar que Albert saliera y llevarlo al aeropuerto, la pequeña esperaba dormitando junto a Terry, Albert comenzó a bajar las escaleras acompañado de la tía quien había decidido salir a despedirlo.

(Albert) (Serio) espero que todo esté tranquilo hasta mi regreso tía!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) espero que todo salga bien! Por favor hijo, no te arriesgues demasiado!

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) tía, cuando todo esto termine me iré de viaje y no sé cuando voy a volver!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) hijo! Por favor no me digas eso! (angustiada) a dónde vas a ir?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no lo sé tía, solo necesito alejarme por un tiempo!

(Elroy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) prométeme que no te irás sin antes volver para hablar conmigo! Hay algo muy importante que quiero que hablemos y después podrás irte sin que yo te detenga!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) siento que el vacio que llevo dentro me está consumiendo! Esta incertidumbre me está matando y es porque no puedo vivir sin ella! Su ausencia me está volviendo loco y me está matando por dentro!

(Elroy) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) prométeme que volverás para que hablemos! Prométemelo hijo por favor!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) le prometo que volveré por mis cosas y hablaremos antes de irme! (viéndola a los ojos) tal vez sea la última vez que pise esta casa!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) estaré esperando tu regreso hijo!

Angustiada vio como Albert comenzaba a salir de la mansión, ya no estaba segura que ocultarle la verdad acerca de Alyson fuera lo correcto pero primero tenía que hablar con Violet para saber cómo seguía Alyson. Terry condujo hasta el aeropuerto y vio como Albert subía al avión con la pequeña en brazos. Algo importante tenía que salir de todo aquello y esperaba que el plan de Albert se llevara a cabo antes de que Susana se presentara con alguna respuesta a su proposición. La tía Elroy al ver que Albert se había ido había corrido a llamar a Violet.

(George) (Contestando) señora Elroy, habla George!

(Elroy) (Angustiada) George? Pedí hablar con Violet, ella se encuentra?

(George) (Suspirando) ella no puede venir en este momento!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) sucede algo?

(George) (Serio) Alyson se puso mal esta mañana, ella había despertado hace un par de días pero anoche tuvo una fuerte fiebre y el médico decidió llevarla al hospital! Violet y Latifa se fueron con ella y no volverán hasta mañana!

(Elroy) (Angustiada) esto es terrible! Y William de viaje!

(George) (Preocupado) he insistido en que debemos llamarlo pero Jacobo no está de acuerdo! Por favor señora Elroy, dígale a William lo que está pasando con su esposa y que venga lo antes posible!

(Elroy) (Seria) en este momento el está viajando a Nueva York! Creo que muy pronto terminara con lo que estaba planeando!

(George) (Serio) si algo le pasa a mi sobrina sin que él esté enterado no nos perdonara nunca! (suplicando) Jacobo no me ha permitido hablar con el por qué dice que ustedes son los que decidirán, por favor hable con William y dígale que mi sobrina está viva y lo necesita más que nunca!

(Elroy) (Seria) déjame hablar con Jacobo; George!

(George) (Serio) usted no tiene idea de quién es el! Por favor hable con William y dígale que venga!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) gracias por esa lealtad con mi William! No hay nada más importante para mí que hacer que él y Alyson se reúnan y quiero decirle a Jacobo que aliste todo para dentro de poco tiempo! (preocupada) cuídala George, si algo le pasa mi William se moriría!

(George) (Serio) pasa algo con William? El está bien?

(Elroy) (Triste) él quiere irse de nuevo George! Quiere desaparecer una vez más y no volver!

(George) (Nervioso) el no puede hacer eso! Al menos no hasta que sepa toda la verdad!

(Elroy) (Seria) por favor, dile a Jacobo que me llame! Es momento de preparar lo que habíamos acordado!

Sin decir más la tía colgó el teléfono sin dejar que George le contestara, en el salón de la mansión sus sobrinos y Terry la esperaban para decirle del mensaje que habían descubierto en la joyería mientras en Escocia, en su habitación del hospital Violet veía como Latifa sostenía la mano de Alyson quien dormía profundamente mientras su respiración era irregular, la noche anterior había comenzado a sudar copiosamente y la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido sin que pudieran controlarla, no había vuelto a despertar y parecía que estaba sumida en una pesadilla por la forma en que respiraba. El médico la había estado revisando y aun no volvía con los resultados, Latifa le apretaba la mano mientras le hablaba quedito en árabe. En una esquina Jacobo esperaba impaciente a que el médico volviera, de lo que el médico dijera dependía la decisión que el tomaría ese mismo día. Al verla en aquel estado sabia que lo único correcto que quedaba por hacer era llamar a Albert y pedirle que fuera a verla lo antes posible. En la mansión de los Andley después de haber escuchado lo que Stear les decía la tía Elroy y Terry cruzaban miradas, ya había llegado el momento de que todos ellos supieran la verdad acerca de Alyson. Terry se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para vigilar que nadie los escuchara. La tía se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio, de pie frente al retrato de Albert tomo aire para decir lo que tenía que decirles.

(Elroy) (Seria) Alyson no está muerta!

(Annie) (Asombrada) pero Violet dijo…

(Elroy) (Seria) lo que Violet dijo en ese momento lo hiso por un error que cometió el médico que examino el cuerpo! (viendo a Terry) Alyson apareció unos días después en casa de Amín!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) entonces? Porque ella no volvió? Y como es posible que usted lo supiera y no se lo dijera a Albert?

(Terry) (Interviniendo) no se le ha dicho nada a Albert porque Alyson se encuentra muy delicada! Ella quedo atrapada en una tormenta de arena y tuvo un parto muy difícil!

(Patty) (Asustada) ella ya tuvo a su hijo? (haciendo cuentas) pero ella aun debía estar dando a luz apenas ahora!

(Elroy) (Seria) el parto fue en casa de Amín y tuvimos que atenderla entre Violet, Jacobo y yo! (bajando la mirada) ella quedo sumamente delicada y Jacobo decidió llevarla a su casa en Escocia!

(Stear) (Pensativo) es por eso que Gregory y Lili salieron de viaje tan de prisa?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) Gregory y Lili iban rumbo a Escocia pero al llegar a Londres tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo! Lili descubrió que estaba embarazada y decidieron quedarse unos días para hacerle unos exámenes! Ellos aun no saben que Alyson está con vida!

(Archie) (Molesto) si usted ya sabía todo esto, porque Albert aún lo ignora? Acaso usted sigue con la idea de no aceptar a Alyson en la familia?

(Terry) (Serio) escúchenla antes de decir algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) Jacobo y yo teníamos pensado reunirlos después de que William termine con sus planes pero esta mañana hable con George y me ha dicho que Alyson se ha puesto mal!

(Anthony) (Levantándose) tenemos que avisarle a Albert!

(Elroy) (Negando) no hasta qué él termine lo que fue a hacer a Nueva York! Ustedes saben que lo que él está haciendo es de suma importancia para la seguridad de su esposa y de su hijo y no podemos intervenir hasta que termine!

(Archie) (Serio) y si algo le pasa a Alyson mientras Albert termina con sus planes?

(Terry) (Cerrando la puerta de nuevo) es por eso que debemos esperar que el cumpla con lo que se propone lo antes posible para que pueda ir a buscarla! (sentándose) todos sabemos lo último que se descubrió de Vanessa y Susana y si queremos que Albert y Alyson al fin se libren de los ataques de Vanessa tenemos que esperar a que Albert termine con lo que hará en los próximos días!

(Candy) (Seria) si Alyson volviera en este momento correría un grave peligro con Vanessa cerca! Lo más prudente es que este lejos ignorando lo que está a punto de pasar aquí!

(Luisa) (Preocupada) y el niño, como esta?

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) es un niño muy sano y sé que está completamente bien! Es Alyson la que nos preocupa aun pero confió en que no sea más que un susto y ella esté bien hasta que William pueda ir con ella! Mientras eso sucede, les prohíbo terminantemente que le digan lo que les he confesado en este momento! William no puede saber nada de esto hasta que yo hable con él!

Sin decir más la tía se levanto y salió de la biblioteca para no tener que responder a más preguntas. Estaba preocupada por la salud de Alyson y pensaba llamar de nuevo a Escocia para saber qué era lo que había pasado con ella. Albert había llegado a Nueva York y al llegar a la mansión Andley había encontrado a Flamy esperando por ellos. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos emocionada después de no haberla visto en varias semanas. Después de saludarla Albert había salido al hotel en donde Tom lo esperaba en compañía de Saint-Claire. Albert subió al último nivel del edificio en donde lo esperaban para conocerse al fin.

(Tom) (Sonriendo) hola Albert! Estaba pensando que nunca llegarías!

(Albert) (Serio) llegue lo antes que pude Tom! (viendo a todos lados) en donde esta nuestro invitado?

(Saint-Claire) (Acercándose) así que usted es William Andley!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) y usted es el señor Saint-Claire!

(Saint-Claire) (Sonriendo) puede llamarme Patrick!

(Albert) (Serio) usted puede llamarme Albert! Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, no le parece?

(Patrick) (Invitándolo a sentarse) usted dirá!

(Albert) (Directo) usted es el esposo de Vanessa?

(Patrick) (Serio) creí que eso ya usted lo sabía! Lo que quisiera saber, es porque me hiso venir a Nueva York, si ella claramente no está aquí?

(Albert) (Serio) antes que nada quiero que hablemos claramente que es lo que usted desea hacer con ella? Y luego yo le diré por que le pedí que nos viéramos aquí y no en donde ella se encuentra!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) Patrick también tiene algo que decirte que tú aun ignoras Albert!

Albert estaba a punto de preguntar qué era eso que aun no sabía cuando de pronto la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules de aproximadamente cinco años salió corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de Patrick quien lo recibió sonriendo mientras Albert sorprendido lo veía sin poder decir nada.

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) Albert, le presento a mi hijo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) usted lo tenía?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) siempre lo he tenido conmigo!

(Albert) (Confundido viendo a Tom) pero desde cuándo?

(Patrick) (Acomodando al pequeño a su lado) desde que una vieja amiga me lo entrego! Ella lo saco del orfelinato en donde estaba y me lo entrego después que Vanessa se atrevió a abandonarlo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido ante aquella nueva versión) puedo preguntar quién era esa amiga?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) una vieja novia que tuve antes de casarme con Vanessa! (sonriendo) Susana Marlow! Ella fue quien se dio cuenta de lo que Vanessa había hecho y corrió a recuperarlo para entregármelo a mí! Desgraciadamente ella nunca pudo decirme en donde se encontraba Vanessa pero con haberme ayudado a recuperar a mí hijo me pareció más que suficiente!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que tenemos que hablar más de lo que yo me imaginaba!

(Patrick) (Serio) usted dirá Albert! Que es lo que quiere decirme?

(Albert) (Serio) creo que esto no le va a gustar!

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 66: **Por Fin Solos!**

**Yajaira **


	66. Chapter 66

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 66 **

**Al Fin Solos**

El medico había entrado a la habitación, por la expresión de su rostro parecía un poco contrariado, leía una y otra vez los informes que llevaba en las manos y aun nos sabia como explicarle a la familia que era lo que estaba pasando. Jacobo se levanto de la silla mientras Violet nerviosa esperaba junto a la ventana a que el medico les dijera que era lo que sucedía con Alyson. Latifa solamente pudo apretar la mano de Alyson sin poder decir nada mas que esperar a escuchar que era lo que aquel medico les diría en ese momento. Bajando los reportes que tenía en las manos tomo aire antes de hablar.

(Jacobo) (Nervioso) que es lo que pasa con mi nieta doctor?

(Doctor) (Negando) no lo sabemos señor Stewart!

(Violet) (Acercándose) como que no lo saben? Han estando haciéndole pruebas tras pruebas desde que la trajimos y aun no saben que es lo que tiene?

(Medico) (Negando) aparentemente su hija no tiene nada señora! Todos los exámenes muestran niveles normales y la verdad no se que mas podríamos hacer! Aparentemente lo que su hija tiene no tiene nada que ver con su salud física, la inflamación de la columna ha desaparecido casi por completo y el sangrado que tenía cuando la trajeron hace varias semanas se controlo con éxito! Aun no comprendo que es lo que ella tiene! Lo único que se me ocurre es que esté pasando por una situación muy estresante que no permita que su cuerpo reaccione como debería haber reaccionado! (viéndolos) ella ha tenido algún tipo de presión emocional en los últimos meses?

(Jacobo) (Serio) mi nieta ha tenido un año un poco difícil doctor! Usted cree que debamos dejarla aquí esta noche?

(Doctor) (Sonriendo) ella está bien Jacobo, debemos esperar a que despierte y ver cómo se siente para decidir si necesita algún tratamiento para los nervios o tal vez a un médico especializado!

(Latifa) (Viéndola) ella no necesita un medico! Ella necesita a su esposo! (viéndolos o todos) Albert es el único que puede estar a su lado y darle la fuerza que ella necesita en este momento!

(Medico) (Sorprendido) el esposo de tu nieta no está con ella?

(Violet) (Seria) el esposo de mi hija aun no sabe que ella sigue con vida doctor! El aun no sabe que trajimos a mi hija directo de Marruecos para Escocia!

(Jacobo) (Serio) entonces puedo llevármela a casa?

(Medico) (Cerrando la carpeta) puedo hablar contigo a solas Jacobo? (viéndolas) ahora volveré con la tarjeta de alta para que puedan llevársela a casa!

Violet se acerco a la cama mientras Latifa se había levantado para ir hacia la puerta a ver si lograba escuchar algo de lo que el médico le diría al abuelo de Alyson. Afuera el médico veía fijamente a su amigo, después de respirar profundo comenzó a hablar mientras Latifa escuchaba detenidamente tras la puerta.

(Doctor) (Serio) Jacobo, cuando trajiste a tu nieta hace unas semanas creí que me habías dicho que su esposo vendría pronto?

(Jacobo) (Serio) ya puedo llevármela?

(Doctor) (Enojado) tu nieta está cayendo en una depresión que la mantiene en el estado que esta! Tienes que lograr que ella levante el ánimo o no tienes idea de cómo se pondrá más adelante! Las depresiones después del parto pueden ser muy graves si no las tratas a tiempo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) Jim, sé que mi nieta necesita a su esposo pero en este momento es casi imposible que él pueda venir!

(Jim) (Poniéndole una mano en el hombro) como quieres que el venga si aun no le has dicho que su esposa está con vida y lo necesita?

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) tú no tienes idea de los problemas en los que ese muchacho esta en este momento! El vendrá pronto pero por ahora necesito que me digas si hay algo que puedas hacer por ella mientras su esposo viene!

(Jim) (Negando) le recetare unos antidepresivos pero eso no solucionara el problema! Tienes que preguntarle a ella que es lo que desea y si la ausencia de su esposo es lo que la tiene así entonces mi único consejo es que le digas que venga!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) hablare con ella cuando despierte!

El médico comenzó a retirarse mientras Jacobo se sentaba fuera de la habitación meditando lo que su amigo le había dicho mientras Latifa se quedaba pensando la manera de hacer que Albert supiera lo que estaba pasando. En Nueva York, Albert y Tom veían como Patrick Saint-Claire caminaba de un lado a otro después de escuchar la historia que el rubio acababa de narrarle, parecía a punto de explotar hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos con el rostro serio.

(Patrick) (Furioso) y para decirme todas estas mentiras me hiso venir?

(Albert) (Levantándose sorprendido) mentiras? Perdóneme Patrick pero en ningún momento le he dicho ninguna mentira!

(Patrick) (Tomándolo de la solapa) como puede decirme eso tan fresco? Como pretende que yo le crea que Susana ha sido capaz de todas las cosas que me dice? (soltándolo) yo conozco a Susana desde hace mucho más tiempo que usted y sé que ella nunca sería capaz de todas las porquerías que usted me ha dicho!

(Albert) (Serio) pues lamento informarle que la Susana de la que usted me ha hablado no es para nada la mujer que yo conozco! Susana Marlow no es más que una mujer sin escrúpulos que ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para separar a mi hija de su esposo y ahora esta intentándolo de nuevo! Además siempre ha sido la cómplice de Vanessa Lancaster!

(Patrick) (Apretando los puños) no le permito que hable así de Susana! Que pruebas tiene para decir todo lo que ha dicho?

(Albert) (Serio) si quiere pruebas puedo conseguirlas!

(Patrick) (Furioso) por supuesto que quiero pruebas! Susana nunca podría haberme traicionado de la forma que usted dice y de eso estoy completamente seguro! (acercándose) si no fuera por ella mi hijo se hubiera quedado abandonado en aquel lugar en donde Vanessa se atrevió a meterlo!

(Albert) (Serio) Vanessa no fue la que metió a su hijo al orfanato! (viéndolo a los ojos) fue Susana! Por eso me sorprendió verlo junto a usted cuando apenas hace una semana que mande a mi sobrino y a su esposa a buscarlo al lugar en donde sabíamos que ella lo había metido!

(Patrick) (Contrariado) lo que usted me dice no es posible!

(Albert) (Serio) quiere pruebas? Yo se las voy a traer, de eso puede estar seguro! (antes de salir) solo le suplico que guarde discreción hasta que yo se las traiga y que no intente hablar con Susana o pondrá en sobre aviso a Vanessa! (retirándose) buenas tardes señor Saint-Claire!

Albert salió apresurado seguido por Tom, aun no podía creer que las cosas con Patrick Saint-Claire hubieran salido tan mal, debía conseguir las pruebas que él había pedido lo antes posible para poder terminar con aquel asunto y volver a Chicago. Al llegar a la mansión Tom corrió a encontrarse con su hijita quien jugaba en el salón con Flamy, la tarde era fría y no habían podido salir de la mansión, Albert se apresuro a entrar a la biblioteca para llamar a Terry, seguramente el tendría todas las pruebas que necesitaban para demostrarle a Saint-Claire que lo que decía de Susana era la verdad. En su oficina Terry intentaba leer los guiones para la nueva obra que pondrían en invierno mientras Candy lo observaba desde una esquina mientras tomaban el té con Robert y Karen. Ellas sonreían al ver el rostro serio de sus esposos y la forma en que los dos parecían sostenerse la quijada con una mano mientras leían en silencio hasta que el teléfono de Terry comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Al ver el numero Terry se apresuro a contestar pues había estado esperando la llamada de Albert desde que lo había dejado en el aeropuerto.

(Terry) (Serio) como te fue Albert? Lograste hablar con ese hombre?

(Albert) (Resoplando) si Terry, logre hablar con él!

(Terry) (Nervioso) por cómo te escucho imagino que no te fue como esperabas!

(Albert) (Serio) todo iba bien mientras le hablaba de Vanessa pero en cuanto toque el tema de Susana casi nos vamos a los golpes!

(Terry) (Molesto) como?

(Albert) (recostándose en el sillón) al parecer Susana después de abandonar al niño en el orfanato regreso por él para entregárselo a su padre diciéndole que ella lo había rescatado después de que la misma Vanessa había cometido la infamia de dejarlo abandonado en aquel lugar!

(Terry) (Pensativo) es por eso que Susana se siente con tanto derecho a exigirle ayuda a Vanessa! (sonriendo) seguramente Vanessa no sabe nada de esa traición que cometió Susana al entregarle el niño a su padre!

(Albert) (Cansado) imagino que a eso se refería Philip cuando dijo que Susana ocultaba algo que aun no comprendía!

(Terry) (Serio) seguramente ese es el secreto de Susana! (preocupado) que harás ahora para convencer a ese hombre?

(Albert) (Nervioso) necesito pruebas de la época en la que Susana quiso hacer pasar a ese niño como hijo tuyo! Tienes algo que puedas darme para comprobarlo?

(Terry) (Cerrando los ojos) no me quede con nada de eso Albert! Todo lo que tenia lo destruí cuando perdí a Candy y lo poco que me quedaba debe estar aun en mi departamento de California!

(Albert) (Serio) tienes que darme algo Terry! Necesito que consigas todo lo que puedas y vengas a Nueva york lo antes posible para que hables con Saint-Claire!

(Terry) (Resoplando) saldré de inmediato para California, intentare conseguir todo lo que pueda!

(Albert) (Serio) necesito que te apresures Terry! Antes que él decida llamar a Susana para prevenirla!

Terry colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente, cuando todo lo de Susana había terminado el había tirado todo aquello que le trajera recuerdos de la pesadilla que había vivido al perder a Candy y nunca había imaginado que aquellas pruebas le harían falta alguna vez. Candy se acerco a él pues parecía que estaba a punto de tener uno de sus ataques explosivos y perdería el control. Robert y Karen en silencio esperaban escuchar que era lo que lo había puesto de aquella forma.

(Candy) (Acercándose) está todo bien Terry?

(Terry) (Negando) el plan se nos está viniendo abajo pecosa! Albert me está pidiendo algo que no puedo darle!

(Candy) (Preocupada) que es eso que Albert necesita?

(Terry) (Golpeando la mesa) maldita sea, porque no guarde nada de eso!

(Robert) (Serio) que sucede Terry? Qué es eso que necesitas con tanta urgencia?

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) todo lo que comprueba los engaños de Susana cuando ella le dijo a los medio que yo era el padre del niño que ella presento como suyo!

(Candy) (Seria) y tú no tienes nada de eso Terry?

(Terry) (Negando) no me quede con nada pecosa! Esto arruina por completo nuestros planes!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) que necesitas Terry? (acercándose) solo pide y tu hada madrina te lo concederá!

(Terry) (Serio) no estoy bromeando Karen!

(Robert) (Riendo) ella tampoco Terry! Solo dinos que necesitas y te lo traeremos de inmediato!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) de verdad? Ustedes tienen pruebas?

(Robert) (Sonriendo) entonces Terry, que es lo que necesitas?

(Terry) (Serio) que tanto tienen?

(Karen) (Sonriendo) puedo darte hasta la primera portada en la que saliste después de tu primer rompimiento con Candy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) eso fue hace mucho!

(Karen) (Presumida) aun dudas que soy tu fan numero uno?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Karen, te juro que en este momento hasta podría besarte!

(Robert) (Serio) de eso me encargo yo no te preocupes!

(Karen) (Jalándolo) vamos a casa Robert, tenemos que ir por mis archivos!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) tenemos pruebas Terry, ahora solo hay que llevárselas a Albert!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) llama a Dorothy y dile que nos mande equipaje!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) iré contigo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no pienso dejarte sola, menos ahora que Susana no tarda en venir a buscarme! Yo tengo que ir y creo que ese hombre necesitara escuchar lo que tú tengas que decirle también!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) no crees que sospeche al no encontrarte?

(Terry) (Serio) no creo que venga, la propuesta que le hice la mantendrá alejada por lo menos un par de días más!

(Candy) (Haciendo un puchero) y piensas darle lo que ella te pida?

(Terry) (Besándola dulcemente) anda, llama a Dorothy que no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Terry vio divertido como Candy tomaba el teléfono y se disponía a hablar con Dorothy mientras él la observaba. En casa de Jacobo después de haber colocado a Alyson en su habitación Latifa había salido a buscar a George, en el jardín jugando con la nieve se encontraba Jacob y George quien sonreía divertido al ver como el pequeño corría de una lado a otro feliz pues era la primera vez que veía nieve. Latifa se acerco hasta tomarlo del brazo mientras ella sonreía al ver al pequeño jugando feliz. George vio la preocupación en los ojos de su esposa y la abrazo, seguramente las noticias de Alyson no eran tan alentadoras como él esperaba.

(George) (Serio) pasa algo Latifa?

(Latifa) (Seria) Alyson está deprimida! Es por eso que no ha reaccionado!

(George) (Serio) me lo imagine! Ya despertó?

(Latifa) (Negando) ella no quiere despertar amor! A consecuencia del parto tan difícil que tuvo y todo lo que le paso antes ella ha caído en una fuerte depresión y el médico dice que tal vez solo Albert pueda ayudarla! (viéndolo a los ojos) llámalo jali, llama a Albert y dile que Najda está viva y lo necesita!

(George) (Negando) eso no es lo que debemos hacer mi amor! (abrazándola) lo primero que debemos hacer es aclarar las cosas con Alyson! Primero debemos decirle la verdad de lo que paso con Philip Lancaster y lo del accidente en el desierto donde la dimos por muerta!

(Latifa) (Seria) pero como se lo diremos si ella no despierta!

(George) (Sonriéndole) cuida a Jacob por mí! Voy a ir a verla!

(Latifa) (Tomándolo de la mano) jali, si Jacobo no quiere llamar a Albert tu lo llamaras?

(George) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de esto! Cuida al pequeño yo volveré cuando termine de hablarle a Alyson!

George entro de nuevo y se dirigió a las escaleras bajo la mirada de Violet y Jacobo quienes lo vieron subir decidido. Violet se levanto y comenzó a seguirlo hasta que vio como Jacobo hacia lo mismo. George llego hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta después de entrar, serio se sentó junto a Alyson quien parecía dormir profundamente, la observo por unos momentos hasta que le tomo la mano con delicadeza y comenzó a hablarle.

(George) (Serio) conmigo no tienes que fingir! Sé que estas despierta y necesito que abras los ojos para que hablemos!

Por unos momentos guardo silencio mientras esperaba que ella abriera los ojos pero parecía que realmente estaba dormida. Después de acariciarle la mano George la apretó levemente. Sabía que de alguna forma ella podía escucharlo y estaba entre dormida y despierta. Después de respirar profundo comenzó a hablar como si ella hubiera abierto los ojos y lo viera como él se lo había pedido. En la puerta Jacobo y Violet escuchaban atentamente ya que George había puesto seguro a la puerta para que no lo interrumpieran.

(George) (Sonriéndole) recuerdas que prometimos que habría confianza entre nosotros? Necesito que en este momento confíes en mí y me escuches mi niña. Todo lo que te atormenta hasta ahora no es verdad y necesito que abras los ojos para que pueda contarte lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste de casa!

George espero por unos momentos pero parecía que ella no quería escucharlo o simplemente no estaba consciente como él esperaba.

(George) (Tomando aire) Philip nunca te violo pequeña! Me escuchas? El nunca se atrevió a tocarte!

George le había apretado la mano al decirle aquello y había sentido un leve apretón después de lo que el acababa de decirle. Los ojos de Alyson comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras George le acariciaba la mano y esperaba pacientemente a que ella decidiera por fin abrir los ojos.

(George) (Acariciándole la frente) el te engaño mi niña! No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte porque él nunca te toco y Albert lo sabe! (sintiéndola estremecerse) llora mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras que yo no pienso dejarte sola hasta que podamos hablar!

Alyson no había abierto los ojos pero había cambiado de posición para acurrucarse en la cama mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente, las palabras de George le habían dado justo donde más le dolía y no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía aliviada pero a la vez podía sentir como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos una vez más al darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado por aquella mentira tan infame que Philip se había atrevido a decir. Afuera de la puerta Violet lloraba en brazos de Jacobo quien aun no podía creer lo que George le había confesado a su nieta. Desde afuera solo podían escuchar el llanto de Alyson mientras George se había sentado junto a ella y la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba desconsolada. Despacio George seguía hablándole y contándole lo que había sucedido el día que ella había salido de la mansión Andley. Los ojos de George comenzaban a irritarse por las lagrimas contenidas mientras él seguía hablando lo más sereno que podía ante su sobrina quien al fin había abierto los ojos y lloraba de nuevo mientras escuchaba todo lo que había sucedido desde que ella le había regresado la joya de matrimonio a Albert, no podía imaginar el odio que debía estar sintiendo Albert al saber que ella lo había abandonado sin darle oportunidad de que aclararan las cosas. Aun no podía creer que toda aquella supuesta pesadilla era una mentira, Philip a pesar de todo no se había atrevido a tocarla cuando ella había quedado inconsciente. George la apretó contra su pecho antes de comenzar a narrarle la otra parte de la historia, Alyson estaba asombrada al escuchar cómo se habían enterado del ataque de los ladrones en el desierto y como la habían confundido con la madre del pequeño Jacob quien era la mujer que se había hundido en el pozo después de recibir un tiro de uno de los rifles de sus perseguidores de aquella noche.

(Alyson) (Llorando) él piensa que estoy muerta?

(George) (Asintiendo) todos pensábamos que estabas muerta hasta que entraste por la puerta de casa de baba Amín! (Acariciándole la mejilla) no sabes la alegría que nos dio a Latifa y a mí al descubrir que Violet nos había pedido que viniéramos porque tú estabas con vida! (sonriendo) no puedo imaginar la sorpresa de William cuando lo llame para decirle que estas bien y que tu y su hijo están aquí esperándolo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) me duele el corazón jali! (llorando) me estoy partiendo en mil pedazos jali!

(George) (Apretándola contra él) no mi niña! No te dejes caer ahora que todo puede arreglarse y ser mejor que antes!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) me duele el alma jali!

(George) (Sintiéndola más pesada) Alyson? (viéndola sin sentido) Alyson hija! Alyson?

Despacio George el acomodo de nuevo en la cama, las emociones habían sido demasiadas para el debilitado cuerpo de Alyson quien había perdido el sentido mientras lloraba desconsolada. George el dejo en la cama mientras salía de la habitación, al abrir la puerta se había topado con Violet y Jacobo quienes esperaban a que él les dijera algo.

(George) (Serio) es hora de llamar a William!

(Jacobo) (Negando) en este momento sería imposible!

(Violet) (Angustiada) Emilia dice que William fue a reunirse con alguien a Nueva York y que está a punto de terminar con el asunto de Vanessa!

(George) (Negando) el debe venir lo antes posible antes que Alyson decida irse una vez más!

(Violet) (Seria) ella te dijo eso?

(George) (Negando) es un presentimiento que tengo! No sabría como explicarlo pero creo que debemos reunirlos lo antes posible!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) entonces es verdad? (con los ojos brillosos) Ella está viva?

(Violet) (Asombrada) hijo! Cuando llegaron?

(Gregory) (Tomándola de los hombros) contéstame mama! Alyson está viva?

(George) (Asintiendo) ella está durmiendo en este momento, pero creo que le agradara verte cuando despierte!

(Gregory) (Entrando de prisa) Alyson?

(Lili) (viéndolo entrar a la habitación) fue una enorme sorpresa cuando Latifa nos recibió y nos presento al pequeño Jacob como hijo de Alyson! La señora Elroy no nos dijo que viniéramos para esto, solo nos dijo que Violet nos necesitaba!

(Violet) (Apenada) lo lamento mucho hija, la verdad es que nadie más se ha enterado de lo que sucedió pues Alyson estaba muy grave cuando la trajimos!

(Adam) (Acercándose) es por eso que a mí tampoco me dijiste nada Violet?

(Violet) (Corriendo a sus brazos) Adam! Como supiste que estaba aquí?

(Lili) (sonriendo) es por el que decidimos llegar hasta ahora! Cuando llegamos a Londres lo llamamos y le dijimos que vendríamos a verla y nos pidió que lo esperáramos para darle la sorpresa!

(Adam) (Sonriendo) me alegra saber que recuperaste a tu hija!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) gracias por venir querido! (sonriendo) déjame presentarte al abuelo de Alyson! (acercándose) Jacobo, este es Adam mi prometido!

Jacobo simplemente se limito a verlo de pies a cabeza después de saludarlo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. En Chicago Karen y Robert volvían al teatro después de haber dejado a Terry y Candy en el aeropuerto, los dos se habían asombrado al ver la caja de recortes y revistas que Karen aun guardaba de aquel asunto en el que Susana se había visto envuelta al presentarse con aquel niño en brazos. Al entrar al teatro se toparon con la cara sonriente de Susana quien había llegado apenas hacia unos minutos y se había quedado a esperar a Terry a pesar de que el guardia le había asegurado que él y su esposa habían salido de viaje esa misma tarde. Karen al verla había tenido el impulso de tomarla por los cabellos y sacarla pero Robert había sido más prudente y se había acercado a saludarla mientras Karen ante la sonrisa burlona de Susana había optado por retirarse a su oficina antes de terminar cometiendo alguna indiscreción producto de la cólera que sentía de verla allí.

(Robert) (Acercándose) buenas noches Susana, que haces aquí?

(Susana) (Coqueteándole) buenas noches querido Robert! Hace mucho que no te veía!

(Robert) (Abriendo su oficina) puedo ayudarte en algo?

(Susana) (Sonriéndole) venia a buscar a Terrence pero el guardia dice que él salió de viaje con Candy! Puedo saber a dónde?

(Robert) (Sonriendo) efectivamente, ellos viajaron a california esta noche! Parece que al fin Terry decidió vender su departamento y como Candy necesitaba relajarse unos días ella lo acompaño a firmar los papeles de venta! (serio) tenias alguna cita con él?

(Susana) (Sonriendo divertida) nada que no pueda esperar a que el regrese! (acercándose atrevida) creo que muy pronto vamos a estar viéndonos más seguido sabes?

(Robert) (Serio) de verdad?

(Susana) (Saliendo) pronto volveré a trabajar con ustedes como antes! Hasta pronto querido!

Robert resoplo al verla que se había ido, aun no sabía ni como se le había ocurrido lo de la venta del departamento en california pero de algo si estaba seguro, esa había sido su mejor actuación en años pues lo único que le provocaba aquella mujer era tomarla del brazo y sacarla a empujones del teatro. En el avión mientras Candy dormitaba Terry revisaba uno a uno los papeles que Karen les había entregado, estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de revistas que él no había visto en aquella época y que Karen se había dedicado a guardar. Los labios de Terry se habían arqueado ligeramente al descubrir un periódico completo en donde hablaba claramente de todo el caso que había resonado tanto en el medio artístico. Seguramente ese sería el que más les servirían a Albert y a él para demostrarle al hombre aquel que todo lo que Albert le había dicho de Susana era verdad. En casa de Jacobo mientras Gregory seguía junto a su hermana esperando que despertara una vez más, Latifa caminaba de arriba abajo con el bebe en brazos, parecía estar inquieta pues George le acababa de decir que Albert estaba a punto de terminar con su venganza en contra de Vanessa, mientras tanto George había llamado a la tía Elroy para que ella misma le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando pues realmente el no terminaba de confiar en lo que Jacobo le decía. En Nueva York, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro viendo el reloj a cada minuto, estaba inquieto pues Terry le había llamado desde el aeropuerto para avisarle que llegarían en el avión de la media noche, aun faltaban un par de horas pero Albert se sentía inquieto por ver qué era lo que ellos habían logrado conseguir para comprobarle a Saint-Claire que todo lo que le habían dicho era de verdad. Hasta la pequeña Candy Ann había intentado distraerlo haciéndole una travesura, pero al final había terminado rendida durmiendo en brazos de Flamy sin haber logrado que Albert le pusiera atención. Tom casi había tenido que salir corriendo detrás del cuando el reloj había dado las once en punto, Albert condujo a prisa hasta el aeropuerto en donde una después Candy y Terry bajaban del avión. En cuanto Albert había visto la sonrisa amplia de Terry había podido respirar con más tranquilidad, seguramente era algo bueno lo que llevaban en aquella enorme caja de documentos que el sostenía en las manos. Al llegar a la mansión, Candy había ido directamente a una de las habitaciones, el viaje la había cansado mucho y no sentía ánimos para quedarse con ellos a discutir que era lo que le mostrarían a Saint-Claire al día siguiente. En la biblioteca Albert leía detenidamente el periódico que Terry le había puesto en las manos, ahora podía comprender por qué la amplia sonrisa de Terry al verlo en el aeropuerto, aquel viejo periódico no solamente tenía en la portada a Susana sosteniendo al niño en brazos sino que narraba la historia completa de cómo ella se había presentado y la bochornosa situación por la que había pasado al escuchar que el juez había ordenado que se les practicaran pruebas de sangre a los tres y como Susana había sido fotografiada después de salir del orfanato donde ella había dejado al niño después de que se descubriera que ella había intentado chantajear al joven actor para que se casara con ella. Albert no podía creer aquella prueba tan importante que sostenía en ese momento en las manos. Después de brindar con Tom y Terry por aquel periódico y por Karen los tres se retiraron a descansar. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando al fin habían llegado de nuevo al hotel en donde Patrick y su hijo se estaban hospedando, los dos desayunaban tranquilos hasta que uno de sus guardias le aviso que Tom y Albert lo buscaban y que esta vez iban acompañados de una pareja, el pequeño lo acompaño hasta la sala y al entrar Candy se quedo sorprendida al ver que los ojos de aquel hombre eran casi iguales a los de Terry, ahora podían entender por qué a Susana le había parecido buena idea hacer pasar al niño como hijo de Terry pues sus ojos eran casi tan azules como los de su padre que los veía con un dejo de desconfianza en la mirada. Después de pedirles a sus guardias que se llevaran al pequeño, Patrick los invito a sentarse para que le dijeran que era lo que deseaban ahora y quiénes eran los dos que los acompañaban ese día. Albert comenzó presentando a Candy como su hija y a Terry como el hombre al cual Susana había intentado engañar haciendo pasar a su hijo como hijo de Terry. Patrick estaba a punto de pedirles que se retiraran cuando Terry sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada, había aventado una de las revistas en donde salía Susana con aquel niño en brazos dando declaraciones en donde aseguraba que era hijo de ella y del actor Terrence Grandchester el cual se negaba rotundamente a reconocerlo. Patrick veía una a una las revistas que Terry y Albert iban mostrándole aun sin poder creer que todo aquello era verdad, veía una y otra vez las fotografías de su hijo en brazos de Susana mientras ella le aseguraba a la prensa que no dejaría de repetir lo mismo hasta que Terry tomara conciencia de lo que había hecho y reconociera delante de todos que ese hijo era suyo, claramente hacia énfasis en el parecido que había entre el niño y Terry remarcando el detalle de los ojos en cada una de sus entrevistas, Patrick estaba a punto de caer hasta que Albert le entrego aquel periódico que termino de devastar a aquel hombre. Allí estaban las pruebas que él le había exigido a Albert el día anterior, allí estaba todo aquello que Albert le había dicho y que él se había negado rotundamente a creer. Sentía asco de aquellas dos mujeres que habían jugado con la vida de su pequeño hijo sin importarles que fuera lo que realmente pasara con él. Estaba furioso a punto de explotar hasta que levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos de Candy quien lo veía con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada mientras se abrazaba el vientre ella misma. Esa era la primera vez que ella también veía todos aquellos papeles y había sentido ganas de llorar al igual que el.

(Patrick) (Preocupado) se siente bien señora?

(Candy) (Secándose las lágrimas) estoy bien gracias!

(Patrick) (Sirviéndole un vaso de agua) creo que usted esta tan afectada como yo! Puedo preguntar por qué?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) mi esposa también fue abandonada cuando era apenas una bebe! (besándole la frente) ella no sabía nada de esto que usted acaba de ver!

(Albert) (Serio) perdónanos Candy, tal vez no fue buena idea traerte para que vieras todo esto!

(Candy) (Negando) yo tenía que ver esto Albert! (llorando) si hace años yo hubiera visto ese periódico, hubiera buscado a Terry y le hubiera pedido que adoptáramos a ese niño y nos quedáramos con él!

(Terry) (Serio) pero el está con su padre pecosa! Eso es lo más importante de esta historia, no te parece?

(Candy) (Confundida) como fue que logro recuperarlo?

(Patrick) (Apretando los puños) la descarada de Susana me llamo, me pidió que viniera por que había logrado averiguar en donde era que Vanessa había dejado abandonado a mi hijo!

(Terry) (Serio) ustedes se conocían entonces?

(Patrick) (Recordando) Susana fue mi novia hace muchos años cuando ella aun estaba en la academia de arte dramático! Si no me case con ella fue porque mi posición no me lo permitía pero la ame como nunca había amado a nadie! Después de que terminamos con nuestra relación ella me presento a una amiga que había conocido en uno de sus viajes, esa amiga era Vanessa Lancaster!

(Albert) (Serio) no sabía que Susana le había presentado a Vanessa!

(Patrick) (Serio) Susana me la presento como la hija de un acaudalado magnate que vivía aquí en América, ella nunca me había mentido así que le creí, le creí hasta que la misma Vanessa me confesó que su familia no era tan acaudalada como Susana pensaba y su sinceridad termino por volverme loco! Me enamore de ella aun más de lo que me había enamorado de Susana! (recordando) Vanessa era otro tipo de mujer, ella era refinada y muy culta, mi familia la acepto casi de inmediato y yo me sentí aun mas seducido por su belleza! Después de unos meses le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella acepto, Susana viajo desde Boston para ser la madrina en nuestra boda y después de eso ellas siguieron en contacto!

(Terry) (Serio) y que fue lo que paso, porque Vanessa termino dejándolo?

(Patrick) (Serio) a pesar de todo mi padre nuca confió en ella plenamente, el siempre me decía que ella tenía algo muy extraño y que no debía confiar en ella tan ciegamente! Mi padre murió unos meses después y luego Vanessa comenzó a cambiar! Al principio pensé que era porque me había confesado que estaba embarazada pero después supe porque era realmente! (viendo por la ventana) ella había estado desviando dinero de nuestra cuenta conjunta a una cuenta que alguien más manejaba desde aquí! Cuando vine a darme cuenta casi toda la herencia de mi padre había desaparecido y con ella Vanessa! (serio) ella se fue y me dejo un documento en donde pedía la anulación de nuestro matrimonio porque ella se declaraba en adulterio y para mi familia eso era realmente vergonzoso! Mi madre me pidió que no dijera nada para conservar al menos el prestigio de mi familia intacto y yo intente localizarla por mucho tiempo sin tener éxito! (recodando) aquella mañana cuando Susana me llamo para decirme que la había visto y que mi hijo ya había nacido y ella quería entregármelo no dude ni un segundo y vine por el! (apretando los puños) Susana me esperaba en su departamento con mi hijo en brazos! Ella me conto como era que se había enterado de lo que Vanessa había hecho con nuestro hijo y que ella se había apresurado a ir por el diciendo que ella era la verdadera madre y que habían intentado robarle a su hijo! Yo estaba muy agradecido con ella y mi madre estaba tan emocionada que no dudo en darle una generosa gratificación por haber salvado a mi único heredero! (viéndolos) jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza que todo aquello había sido un teatro de ella para conseguir dinero!

(Albert) (Sacando su computador) ahora si está dispuesto a leer las cartas de Vanessa?

(Patrick) (Negando) eso no hace falta Albert! Solo dígame que es lo que usted esperaba de mi y con mucho gusto le ayudare si de esa manera logro ponerle las manos encima a ese par de víboras!

Albert y Terry sonrieron al ver que al fin habían logrado conseguir que el les creyera. Tom y Candy salieron para dejarlos solos y que Albert pudiera contarle ahora que era lo que había pasado y por qué había decidido mandarlo a buscar. Patrick Saint-Claire escucho atentamente todo lo que Albert le narraba acerca de lo que Vanessa y su padre habían hecho durante todos esos años en los que habían trabajado para el consorcio y habían vivido de lo que le habían robado a él y a la madre de Alyson. Detalladamente le fue diciendo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que él había anunciado su matrimonio con Alyson y como Vanessa y su familia se habían dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible hasta que habían logrado separarlo de su esposa a la cual el aun ignoraba si vivía o había muerto. Candy y Tom habían esperado por casi seis horas hasta que al fin los tres salían del salón en donde los habían dejado y Terry la tomaba del brazo sonriéndole de una forma que la hiso erizarse de pies a cabeza. Después de despedirse salieron rumbo a la mansión en donde ahora comenzarían a acelerar los planes que Albert había preparado para ese momento tan esperado. Candy y Terry lo siguieron hasta la biblioteca en donde cómodamente Albert se sentó detrás de su escritorio y después de recibir una copa de manos de Terry, tomo el teléfono para dar el siguiente paso. Sonriendo marco el número de teléfono que deseaba y espero hasta que escucho una melodiosa voz que le contestaba del otro lado.

(Vanessa) (Melosa) hola querido! Desde ayer que no me llamabas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hola mi amor! Perdona que no te haya llamado pero quería aprovechar el tiempo para terminar con mis negocios lo antes posible para hacerte una propuesta!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tú dirás! Que es lo que tienes en mente?

(Albert) (Serio) quiero que vengas a hacerme compañía a Nueva york! (sonriendo) solo si puedes!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) pensé que cuando volvieras saldríamos de viaje!

(Albert) (Tranquilo) bueno, si tu deseas esperar por mí no hay ningún problema! (suspirando) esperare unos días más para que podamos irnos de viaje! (coqueteándole) es solo que como Tom y su familia se fueron y me quede solo en la mansión lejos de toda mi familia, quería aprovechar para pasar un par de noches contigo antes de volver a Chicago con la tía Elroy y los chicos!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) y que es lo que yo ganaría si accedo a ir a Nueva York?

(Albert) (Suspirando) todo lo que me pidas! Solo quiero que me hagas olvidar de una vez por todas esta soledad que tengo! (suplicante) ayúdame a llenar con tus caricias este vacío que siento que me está comiendo por dentro Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) llegare mañana en la noche! Debo buscar quien se haga cargo del caso que estoy llevando pero estoy segura que papa lo hará!

(Albert) (Juguetón) si no vienes mañana tendré que salir a buscar quien me ayude a olvidar!

(Vanessa) (Seria) ni se te ocurra William! Mañana en la noche tú no podrás recordar ni siquiera tu nombre! Eso te lo puedo jurar mi amor!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estaré esperándote!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) hasta mañana querido!

Albert colgó el teléfono ante la mirada incrédula de Candy y los aplausos de Terry y Tom quienes no podían creer lo increíble que le había salido toda aquella actuación al rubio quien al soltar el teléfono había tomado su copa de un solo trago. Ya solo faltaban horas para que todo terminara y ahora solo quedaba terminar de preparar todo para cuando Vanessa llegara. Después de arreglar algunos contratiempos Vanessa al fin había logrado que su padre convenciera a Philip de representar al cliente de su hermana, al principio no se había mostrado interesado pero al saber que era para que Vanessa se reuniera con Albert en Nueva York había dicho que lo haría si podía quedarse con la comisión completa para que su hermana no sospechara nada. Feliz Vanessa comenzó a preparar lo que llevaría en su viaje, esa era la oportunidad que ella había estado esperando para conquistar a Albert y no pensaba desaprovecharla, aun tenía dudas de que lo que él sentía realmente era verdad pero después de que ella le demostrara lo feliz que ella podía hacerlo estaba segura que él le pediría que se casara con él lo antes posible. Albert había puesto al tanto de todo a Patrick y todo estaba listo para recibir a la invitada de honor al día siguiente, Tom y Flamy habían decidido volver a casa mientras Candy y Terry habían salido a buscar una habitación en el hotel para que la historia de Albert de que se había quedado solo fuera mas creíble cuando llegara Vanessa. Esa noche Albert durmió solo en la mansión en caso de que Vanessa decidiera adelantar su viaje, a la mañana siguiente después de preparar el reencuentro de Vanessa con su esposo, Albert salió rumbo al aeropuerto a esperar a que ella llegara. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin el avión en donde ella iba había aterrizado, Albert casi se había ido de espaldas al verla bajar del brazo de Henry quien había decidido acompañarla hasta Nueva York, Vanessa se apresuro a soltar el brazo de su padre para arrojarse a los brazos de Albert quien aun un poco serio la recibió y la dejo besarlo en los labios mientras el no despegaba la mirada de Henry quien se limitaba a sonreír al ver que su hija al fin había logrado lo que se habían propuesto hacia más de un año. Albert aun serio tomo a Vanessa por la cintura mientras observaba con desconfianza a Henry Lancaster quien parecía estar a punto de reír al ver el descontento del rubio al verlo.

(Vanessa) (Susurrándole) que pasa William? Te molesta que papa haya venido conmigo?

(Albert) (Susurrándole) pensé que estaríamos los dos solos!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no te preocupes querido! Papa va de camino a Boston y su vuelo sale en unos minutos así que tendremos que dejarlo en su puerta de abordaje! (tomándolo de la mano) nos acompañas?

(Albert) (Soltándose) prefiero esperar a que tú vuelvas querida!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) está bien! Pero creo que ustedes tendrán que arreglar su situación cuando nos casemos!

(Albert) (Serio) es posible pero por ahora prefiero esperarte aquí!

Sonriendo Vanessa se alejo del brazo de su padre mientras Albert al verlos lejos dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había visto a Vanessa del brazo de Henry. Después de unos minutos Vanessa había vuelto al lugar en donde Albert la esperaba con su equipaje, los dos salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a la mansión, esa noche Albert la había invitado a cenar, los dos habían comido en una discreto restaurant en donde después de la cena Albert la había invitado a bailar un par de canciones suaves mientras él la acariciaba suavemente sobre la ropa haciéndola temblar ante sus ligeros roces. Después de cenar Vanessa casi lo había sacado corriendo de aquel restaurant para volver a la mansión y seguir con ese juego de seducción que él había comenzado mientras bailaban. Los dos entraron a la mansión Albert apenas había logrado cerrar la puerta cuando había sentido los labios de Vanessa pegados a su cuello, de prisa la había levantado en brazos y había comenzado a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación en donde pasarían la noche, Albert abrió la puerta y le sonrió mientras la ponía en el suelo y comenzaba a besarle el cuello seductoramente, Vanessa contuvo la respiración al sentir los labios de Albert casi morderle el cuello haciéndola lanzar un leve gemido. Apresurada se alejo de él y corrió a su bolso a sacar un traje de odalisca que había llevado para esa noche. Albert la vio serio mientras se acercaba y le quitaba el traje de las manos.

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero nada que me recuerde a ella! Esta noche quiero que seamos tú y yo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) entonces déjame ir a cambiar porque te aseguro que tu vas a volverte loco esta noche! (besándolo) ya vuelvo!

Albert la vio entrar al baño mientras él se quitaba la corbata, sonriendo la vio cerrar la puerta mientras el apagaba las luces, Vanessa no tardo mucho en volver a salir para encontrar la habitación a oscuras, frente a ella la silueta de Albert se delineaba en la oscuridad, coqueta comenzó a acercarse a él hasta rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él y comenzar a besarlo, Vanessa lo besaba apasionada, podía sentir como la respiración de el chocaba contra su rostro mientras el comenzaba a corresponderle de la misma forma que ella lo besaba, pronto pudo sentir como las manos de Albert comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación mientras él se había pegado mas a ella buscando su cuerpo, con fuerza comenzó a empujarlo mientras con sus manos comenzaba a sacarle la camisa del pantalón, la respiración de Albert parecía haberse acelerado por la forma en que su pecho se movía de arriba para abajo, Vanessa volvió a besarlo desesperada hasta que sintió como él la levantaba en brazos y la colocaba sobre la cama, desesperado el comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, apretaba sus caderas de una forma demandante mientras con la otra mano había alcanzado uno de sus senos comenzado a apretarlo levemente haciéndola gemir al sentirlo, el se subió a la cama mientras ella se ponía boca abajo sintiendo como el se ceñía a su cuerpo atrapándola con el suyo y casi aplastándola contra la cama dejándola sentir todo su cuerpo sobre ella. Vanessa lanzo un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Albert frotándose contra el de ella hasta que al fin lo escucho susurrarle al oído.

(Patrick) (Susurrando) Salut cherie! tú te rappels de moi? (hola querida! Me recuerdas?)

(Vanessa) (Horrorizada al reconocer la voz) Patrick!

(Patrick) (Encendiendo la luz) aurais-tu cru que tu ne saurais plus jamais de moi? (creíste que no volverías a saber de mi?)

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 67: **Cumpliendo Con Un Compromiso!**

**Yajaira **


	67. Chapter 67

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 67**

**Cumpliendo Con Un Compromiso**

Aun tendida boca abajo sobre la cama sintiendo todo el peso de aquel hombre sobre ella Vanessa no se atrevía a voltear. Todo aquello no podía ser mas que producto de su imaginación, su respiración se había detenido por un momento mientras el esperaba que ella se animara a levantar la mirada y voltear a verlo de frente. Vanessa podía sentir la respiración de el sobre su cuello mientras el guardaba silencio. Al fin después de un momento se animo a abrir los labios para llamar a Albert para que la ayudara pero apenas un susurro pudo salir de sus labios

(Vanessa) (Apenas) William!

(Patrick) (Levantándose serio) el señor Andley tuvo la amabilidad de permitirnos esta privacidad querida, el comprendió perfectamente que después de tanto tiempo de estar separados merecíamos un reencuentro mas (viéndola a los ojos) intimo!

(Vanessa) (Cubriéndose con las sabanas) co… como es po… como diste conmigo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) es increíble cómo pasan las cosas querida! Justo cuando he decidido darme por vencido y dejar de buscarte, recibo la visita de alguien que me da noticias maravillosas del paradero de mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Poniéndose la bata) ex esposa, tu y yo no estamos casados desde hace mucho tiempo! (nerviosa) yo misma te envié la anulación!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) nunca firme esa anulación! Acaso pensaste que yo permitiría que humillaras mas a mi familia haciendo publico que habías solicitado una anulación? Suficiente fue con que mi madre se diera cuenta de la fuerte cantidad de dinero que sacaste de las cuentas como para que encima nos hicieras quedar frente a todos como unos idiotas al permitir que se supiera que mi esposa no era más que una estafadora me había engañado!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) el dinero es todo lo que te interesa? Pues pronto podre devolvértelo! (caminando hacia la puerta) En cuanto me case con William te devolveré todo lo que quieras y me dejaras en paz!

(Patrick) (Deteniéndola) y como piensas casarte si aun estas casada conmigo?

(Vanessa) (Seria) firma la anulación y en cuanto me case con William te pagare y me dejaras en paz!

(Patrick) (Serio) es increíble lo descarada que eres Vanessa! (sonriendo sarcástico) pero claro que mas podía yo esperar de una mujer como tú que se atrevió a vender a su propio hijo!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) de que hijo me hablas? (viéndolo a los ojos) yo nunca tuve ningún hijo!

(Patrick) (Serio) y el que esperabas cuando decidiste dejarme y llevarte gran parte de mi fortuna? Ese no cuenta?

(Vanessa) (Negando) nunca hubiera sido capaz de algo como lo que dices! Además yo nunca he tenido ningún hijo!

(Patrick) (Agarrándola de los hombros) eres una maldita descarada! Lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo no tiene nombre y voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho a él y a mí! (acercándose) nunca vas a terminar de pagar la infamia que cometiste con él, eso te lo juro!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) de que hijo me hablas?

(Patrick) (Apretándole los hombros) del que le vendiste a la arpía de Susana! Ese que ella misma me entrego diciéndome que tu lo habías abandonado en un orfanato cuando la verdad era que habías hecho algo mucho peor con él! (sacudiéndola) como fuiste capaz de vender a nuestro hijo recién nacido?

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) suéltame! Como puedes creer que yo haría algo tan horrible? Yo nunca tuve ningún hijo! No sé de donde saco Susana ese niño que te entrego! (indignada) Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que me estás diciendo! (nerviosa) quien te ha estado diciendo tanas mentiras?

(Patrick) (Serio) es increíble la facilidad que tienes para mentir! Acaso crees que yo sería tan estúpido para aceptar un bebe solo con la explicación que me dio ella? (acercándose) le hice todas las pruebas pertinentes para constatar que era realmente mi hijo cuando Susana me lo entrego! (furioso) ese niño es mi hijo y tu, tu se lo vendiste a Susana para que lo hiciera pasar como suyo frente a todo el mundo para lograr engañar al ex novio de ella!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) yo… yo!

(Patrick) (Tomándola del brazo) tu recogerás tus cosas en este momento y vendrás conmigo para que conozcas a tu hijo! (sonriendo de lado) luego iremos a casa para que le des la cara a mi familia!

(Vanessa) (Coqueta) tanto así me has extrañado querido? (viéndolo sorprendido) aun me amas tanto para querer obligarme a que vuelva a tu lado?

Aprovechando la sorpresa en el rostro de Patrick ella se acerco hasta rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, sin dejarlo reaccionar comenzó a besarlo con deseo, aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria. Patrick se dejo besar por un momento hasta que ella comenzó a separarse de él respirando agitada. Vanessa sonreía al ver que él le había correspondido de la misma forma que antes hasta que lo vio a los ojos y pudo ver que estaba muy lejos de lo que ella esperaba.

(Patrick) (Serio) vístete por que nos vamos! (tomándola del cuello) si vuelves a intentar besarme de nuevo, olvidare las ganas que tengo de llevarte a casa y voy a retorcerte el cuello! (soltándola) vístete que nos vamos!

(Vanessa) (Caminando hacia el baño) que piensas hacer conmigo?

(Patrick) (Deteniéndola) te vistes aquí, frente a mí porque no pienso perderte de vista ni un momento!

(Vanessa) (Vistiéndose temblorosa) que piensas hacer conmigo?

(Patrick) (Abriendo la puerta) nos vamos!

(Vanessa) (Sin moverse) tú no puedes hacer esto! (tomando su celular) voy a llamar a la policía y te acusare de secuestro!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) llámalos! Espero que tengas como explicar lo que hiciste con mi hijo porque yo tengo todas las pruebas que necesito para comprobar que tú lo vendiste al nacer!

Vanessa lo vio a los ojos y vio la determinación que aquel hombre tenía en la mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver como él le sostenía la mirada mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que ella saliera con él. Albert, Candy y Terry esperaban en el salón hasta que los vieron bajar las escaleras. La cara de Vanessa tenía una sombra de temor que ellos nunca antes le habían visto. Al verlos Vanessa quiso correr a los brazos de Albert pero la mano de Patrick la sostenía fuertemente del brazo hasta que terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a Albert hasta que le vio la sonrisa que el tenia en los labios al verla tan asustada.

(Vanessa) (Comprendiendo lo que sucedía) tu me hiciste esto verdad William! Me tendiste una trampa!

(Albert) (Negando) esto te lo buscaste tu sola! (serio) esto es lo mínimo que mi esposa merece de mi parte! Justicia!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) eres un maldito William, esta me la vas a pagar!

(Albert) (Serio) que mas puedes hacerme si ya me has hecho todo el daño que podías hacerme! Cuando encuentre a Alyson y ella vuelva a casa vamos a ser muy felices sabiendo que tu ya no podrás acercarte a ella porque si lo haces te juro que esto de hoy te parecerá un sueño comparado con lo que puedo hacerte si vuelves!

(Patrick) (Apretando el agarre del brazo) ella ya no volverá a molestarlos Albert! Ella aun tiene mucho que explicar cuando lleguemos a casa y no tiene idea de lo que le espera cuando mi familia la vea!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) por ahora me voy William, pero me voy feliz sabiendo que Alyson no volverá contigo por que la desgraciada está muerta! (riendo) acaso no te has enterado que al fin lograron sacar a la mujer embarazada del pozo de arena? (viendo la cara de espanto de Albert) yo sí, yo si me informe muy bien querido y me alegra poder decirte en la cara que esa maldita está muerta! Muerta! Muerta!

Patrick la saco de inmediato de la mansión para que dejara de gritar mientras Albert sorprendido caía sentado en la alfombra ante la mirada angustiada de Candy y la preocupación de Terry. Albert apenas podía respirar mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras que Vanessa había gritado antes de que Patrick la sacara de la mansión, sentía como si alguien le presionara con fuerza el pecho al escuchar aquella declaración que le había hecho Vanessa. Candy estaba comenzando a acercarse a él cuando de un salto se levanto y corrió a su estudio encerrándose con llave, necesitaba averiguar si todo lo que había dicho Vanessa era cierto antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que sentía que aún le quedaba, apresurado tomo el teléfono para llamar a baba Amín quien seguramente podría decirle si todo aquello era verdad. Angustiado espero que el teléfono timbrara en varias ocasiones pero nadie le había contestado, desesperado volvió a marcar para intentar de nuevo hasta que de pronto del otro lado escucho la voz de Abdul.

(Abdul) (Adormitado) Sabah el nour! (buenas noches)

(Albert) (Intentando guardar la calma) Abdul, soy Albert!

(Abdul) (Sonriendo) kif halek Albert? (como estas Albert?)

(Albert) (Confundido) perdona Abdul sé que es tarde pero necesito hablar con baba Amín!

(Abdul) (Serio) baba salió de viaje por unos días! Necesitaba ir a Casa Blanca por unos trámites!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) solo necesito saber… (Respirando profundo) sacaron a la mujer del pozo?

(Abdul) (Serio) claro, la sacamos hace varias semanas! Precisamente baba fue a Casa Blanca para pagar los gastos fúnebres!

(Albert) (Cayendo sentado en la silla) por que no me avisaron?

(Abdul) (Confundido) pensé que Violet te había llamado!

(Albert) (Conteniendo las lagrimas) gracias por la información Abdul!

Sin dejar que Abdul terminara de hablarle, Albert colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dejar que las lagrimas salieran en silencio mientras el apretaba los puños sintiendo que aquel dolor estaba a punto de desgarrarle el alma y los pedazos de corazón que aún le quedaban. Candy tocaba a la puerta desesperada mientras Terry caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que Albert les respondiera pero parecía que él no quería hacerlo. Terry tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de la mansión en Chicago, tenía que avisarle a la señora Elroy de cómo habían salido las cosas esa noche para que ella supiera que él estaba a punto de confesarle todo a Albert después de que Vanessa se hubiera atrevido a gritarle de frente que Alyson estaba muerta. Albert salió de la biblioteca y sin decir nada comenzó a subir las escaleras, en silencio se metió bajo la ducha y dejo el agua caliente cabella sobre el por un largo rato, después de darse un baño salió para encontrar a Candy de pie con una taza de té en las manos y un par de somníferos que seguramente esa noche le caerían bien después de lo que había pasado, en silencio Albert se tomo las dos pastillas y un trago de té para después dejarse caer en la cama como si el cuerpo le pesara más de lo que podía soportar.

(Candy) (Preocupada) Albert, yo quiero decirte…

(Albert) (Metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada) hoy no Candy! Déjame solo por favor! (conteniéndose) no mas por hoy te lo suplico!

(Candy) (Triste) está bien Albert, descansa y hablaremos después!

Candy salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar con la taza de té medio vacía que un llevaba en las manos. Terry aun estaba al teléfono con la tía Elroy y parecía que estaban discutiendo.

(Terry) (Molesto) lo lamento señora pero lo que usted me está pidiendo es absurdo!

(Elroy) (Serena) deje las cosas como están Terrence, solo traiga a William de vuelta a Chicago y yo me hare cargo de todo!

(Terry) (Caminando de un lado a otro) usted no tiene idea de cómo se ha puesto Si seguimos guardando este secreto Albert terminara por cometer una locura, acaso eso es lo que quiere?

(Elroy) (Seria) yo sé lo que hago Terrence! Mi muchacho no puede recibir tantas noticias fuertes en un solo día, yo me hare cargo en cuanto usted y Candy lo traigan de vuelta!

(Terry) (Colgando) vieja necia!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) hace mucho que no te escuchaba una expresión así!

(Terry) (Seria) como este Albert?

(Candy) (Seria) se tomo los calmantes y creo que ya debe estar durmiendo! Que te dijo la tía Elroy?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) la señora Elroy teme que si le decimos algo mas a Albert que lo altere le pueda afectar demasiado y prefiere ser ella quien se lo diga! (Preocupado) no me gusta ver a Albert tan alterado pecosa!

(Candy) (Viendo hacia las gradas) pero la tía Elroy tiene razón Terry! Si le damos otra noticia fuerte a Albert en este momento creo que va a colapsar!

(Terry) (Molesto) detesto tener que guardar silencio después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar! Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir guardando este secreto?

(Candy) (Seria) seguramente la tía Elroy y el abuelo de Alyson deben tener algo planeado para Albert, solo démosle un par de días si no hablaremos con Albert para que vaya a buscar a Alyson!

(Terry) (Viéndola a la cara) te ves un poco pálida!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) estoy cansada! Han sido demasiadas emociones para un día!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te ves muy linda, pecosa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) tu también te ves muy apuesto, pero estoy segura que te vería mas apuesto si me llevas a descansar!

(Terry) (Levantándola en brazos) sus deseos son ordenes señora pecas!

(Candy) (Riendo) malcriado!

Los dos subieron a su habitación mientras en el hotel Patrick Saint-Claire entraba a su suite llevando a Vanessa del brazo. El pequeño Allan Saint-Claire jugaba con uno de los guardias cuando vio entrar a su padre. Por un momento el pequeño había tenido el impulso de correr hacia él como lo hacía siempre pero al ver la cara de desprecio que le hacia la mujer junto a él, el pequeño se detuvo mientras Patrick se había dado cuenta el gesto de asco en el rostro de Vanessa. Después de soltarla del brazo se acerco a su hijo para levantarlo en brazos, cariñoso le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a recibir el mismo trato por parte del pequeño, sin duda alguna el pequeño amaba a su padre pero Vanessa no podía más que sentir desprecio por el pequeño ya que por su causa Patrick se había obsesionado con la idea de encontrarla. Sentía un tremendo odio por aquel niño y por Susana que la había traicionado al entregárselo a Patrick. Nerviosa veía para todos lados y su bolso en manos de uno de los guardias, Patrick la había dejado completamente incomunicada al quitarle todo lo que llevaba de las manos.

(Patrick) (Bajando al pequeño) ahora ve a jugar a tu habitación y espérame que iré a leerte un cuento en un momento!

(Allan) (Sonriendo) el de pinocho papi?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) el que tú quieras! Ahora ve a tu habitación!

(John) (Tomando al pequeño de la mano) vamos a ponerte la piyama Allan!

(Patrick) (Acercándose a ella) es un niño muy especial! (serio) afortunadamente no se parece en nada a su madre!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo enojada) ese niño no es mío!

(Patrick) (Serio) no me extraña que lo niegues! Pero es mejor así, de esa forma evito el tener que decirle a mi hijo que tipo de mujer tiene por madre!

(Vanessa) (Resoplando) que piensas hacer conmigo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) llevarte a casa por supuesto!

(Vanessa) (Coqueta) tanto así me has necesitado querido?

(Patrick) (Viéndola con desprecio) no te atrevas siquiera a insinuarte por qué no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerte! (viendo a los guardias) muéstrenle su habitación a la señora y no la dejen salir!

(Vanessa) (Seria) que piensas hacer conmigo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) que pases buena noche Vanessa!

Vanessa sintió como uno de los guardias la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a una habitación mientras otro salía de esta con el aparato telefónico en mano para que no pudiera hacer ninguna llamada, desesperada se sentó en la cama viendo toda la habitación sin poder encontrar por donde salir de aquel lugar. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando sintió como alguien la movía para despertarla, no había sentido a qué hora se había quedado dormida al no querer despertar sintió como alguien la sacaba de la cama casi a la fuerza, muy a su pesar abrió los ojos para toparse con el rostro serio de Patrick quien la sostenía del brazo mientras la llevaba a la puerta del baño, al salir ya con ropa limpia pudo escuchar lo que él le decía a dos de sus guardias.

(Patrick) (Serio) la llevaran al aeropuerto y la llevaran directo a casa, no quiero ningún error me entendieron?

(Shawn) si mi lord!

(Vanessa) (Susurrando) mi lord?

(Patrick) (Viéndola con desprecio) nunca quisiste saber que era lo que mi padre me heredaría! Que ironía no te parece? Si hubieras sido más inteligente ahora serias una Lady y gozarías de muchos privilegios! (serio) es una lástima que tengas que pasar el resto de tu vida recluida en una clínica de reposo!

(Vanessa) (Asustada) es eso lo que piensas hacer conmigo?

(Patrick) (Serio) eso es lo que tuve que decirle a todo el mundo después de que me dejaste! No me diste otra opción más que decirle a todos que después de un parto muy difícil habías perdido la razón y que por eso no estabas en casa con nosotros! (negando con la cabeza) después de que me entere de lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo, veo que no estaba tan equivocado al afirmar que eras una loca!

(Vanessa) (Negando) tú no puedes hacerme esto! Nunca vas a poder sacarme del país en contra de mi voluntad!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) nadie tiene porque impedírmelo! Tengo todos los papeles que demuestran que perdiste completamente la razón y que sufres de delirios! Yo soy el único que puede decidir lo que se debe hacer contigo porque soy tu esposo! (serio) no me obligues a subirte inconsciente al avión por qué no dudare en hacerlo! (acercándose a ella) vas a volver a casa te guste o no! (viendo a sus guardias) llévensela y no la dejen salir de casa hasta que yo vuelva!

(Vanessa) (Asustada) hasta que vuelvas? Acaso no vas a venir ahora?

(Patrick) (Negando) aun tengo cuentas que ajustar con una vieja amiga y no quiero que mi hijo tenga que viajar con una loca como tú!

(Vanessa) (Seria) cuando salga de todo esto voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hagas! Vas a lamentar haberme encontrado de nuevo Patrick!

(Patrick) (Serio) no hay día que no lamente haberte conocido! Mi hijo es lo único bueno que obtuve de ti y por el es que no te hago lo que realmente me provoca hacerte! (viéndolos) llévensela!

Los dos guardias salieron llevándose a Vanessa quien a pesar de aparentar frialdad, temblaba temerosa de lo que podía pasarle ahora que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella. En Escocia Gregory observaba desde la puerta como Alyson dormía con el pequeño Jacob pegado a ella y su bebe pegado a Jacob, a pesar de las revelaciones que George le había hecho aun no lograban hacerla salir de la cama, pasaba el día entero entre dormida y sin probar ningún alimento más que un poco de jugo o leche que Latifa o el la obligaban a tomar. Parecía que la tristeza estaba acabando con ella lentamente y Jacobo aun no llamaba a Albert para que fuera por ella. Como los días anteriores Violet entro por el pequeño para darle el tetero mientras George se llevaba en brazos al pequeño Jacob para vestirlo y bajar con él a desayunar. Gregory se acerco hasta la cama mientras Alyson parecía seguir durmiendo, por el semblante que tenia parecía estar soñando, el no podía imaginar que era lo que ella podía estar soñando en ese momento pero su semblante por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía sonriente. Pacientemente se sentó junto a ella para espera a que despertara y tal vez con suerte convencerla de salir de la cama ese día. En Nueva York sentados en la mesa del comedor, Terry y Candy tomaban café mientras les servían el desayuno, Albert aun no había despertado y como el vuelo que los llevaría a Chicago saldría hasta medio día habían decidido dejarlo descansar. En su habitación Albert parecía dormir profundamente aun, la noche anterior a pesar de los sedantes que Candy le había dado le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño y cerca de la madrugada al fin el parecían haberle hecho efecto. Albert caminaba en medio del desierto, a pesar de que el sol parecía estar alto el no podía sentir el calor que recordaba en aquel lugar, había caminado un par de dunas cuando a lo lejos vio una tienda colocada justo a la orilla de un hermoso estanque, una franja color purpura adornaba lo alto de aquella tienda y pudo reconocerla casi de inmediato, de prisa comenzó a bajar la duna casi perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que al fin había llegado hasta aquella tienda. Nervioso comenzó a entrar hasta que al fin la vio, sentada junto al fuego Alyson parecía querer calentarse preparar un poco de café turco como el que le había preparado a él una vez. Albert camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Siempre que soñaba con ella últimamente el sueño siempre terminaba mal y esta vez quería disfrutarlo aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Cerrando los ojos podía sentir el aroma de aquel jabón que tanto le gustaba y que ella siempre utilizaba, por un segundo sintió como ella le rosaba la mano, con temor abrió los ojos para descubrir como ella parecía sonreírle con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada, sin decir nada ella le entrego una taza de café del que había preparado y el sin esperar comenzó a tomarlo, todo aquello le parecía tan real que después del primer sorbo decidió poner la taza junto al fuego para poder verla de nuevo a los ojos. Los dos se veían sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra, Albert comenzó a acercarse a ella y con temor la rodeo con los dos brazos rogando que no desapareciera en ese momento, el roce del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo le parecía tan real que no pudo evitar suspirar sintiendo que ella se esfumaría de un momento a otro, de pronto solo pudo escuchar un susurro que salía de los labios de ella.

(Alyson) (Susurrando) perdóname! (llorando) nunca quise dejarte!

(Albert) (Llorando) perdóname tú mi amor! No me dejes ahora!

(Alyson) (Apretándose a él) Ana Bahebak Amir! (te amo mi príncipe)

(Albert) (Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta) Ana Bahebak Hayati! (te amo mi vida)

Los dos permanecieron en silencio aun abrazados mientras el sonido del viento soplaba contra la tienda, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Albert que lo hiso despertar de aquel profundo sueño para darse cuenta que el viento frio había abierto la ventana de su habitación. Alyson comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la sonrisa de Gregory quien la había visto sonreír mientras dormía. Apenas podía levantarse por la falta de fuerzas que tenia pero con ayuda de su hermano se había sentado en la cama y al sentir los brazos de el alrededor suyo comenzó a llorar en silencio después de aquel extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Lo había sentido tan real que ahora le pesaba el haber tenido que despertar. Latifa no tardo en entrar llevando una bandeja con el desayuno para ella y para Gregory que seguramente como los días anteriores se quedaría a intentar hacerla comer. Esa tarde después de un largo vuelo Albert había entrado de nuevo a la mansión de Chicago, al verlo la tía Elroy podía ver en su rostro todo el dolor y cansancio que él llevaba, Candy y Terry lo vieron subir mientras la tía se acercaba a ellos para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado desde que la habían llamado la noche anterior para decirle lo que había sucedido con Vanessa y Albert. En Nueva York después de haber visto como el avión privado donde Vanessa y dos de sus guardias iban Patrick caminaba hacia el hangar en donde lo esperaba el avión que lo llevaría a Chicago en donde muy pronto podría encontrarse con una vieja amiga. Terry había visto como Candy comenzaba a subir las escaleras seguramente para ir a su habitación a descansar mientras él seguía conversando con la tía Elroy intentando convencerla de que por fin le dijeran a Albert lo que realmente había pasado con Alyson.

(Terry) (Serio) por favor señora, creo que Albert ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas sin saber la verdad y es el momento de decirle lo que realmente está pasando!

(Elroy) (Seria) yo me pondré en contacto con Jacobo para saber cómo sigue Alyson! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Terry) la razón por la que no hemos querido decirle es porque ella se encuentra grave y no queríamos que William la viera así! Tal vez sea el momento de reunirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos!

(Terry) (Escuchando su celular) discúlpeme un momento tía! (respondiendo) Karen? (escuchándola) no te preocupes, está todo listo? (sonriendo) si vuelve a llegar dile que yo estaré allí mañana a medio día!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo sonreír) todo bien?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) aun no, pero muy pronto lo estará!

Sin decir más Terry comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a acompañar a Candy mientras la tía Elroy entraba a la biblioteca para llamar a Jacobo y saber cómo se encontraba Alyson. Albert había entrado a su habitación y se había ido directamente a la cama esperando poder repetir el sueño que había tenido esa mañana. Después de asegurarse que Candy estaba descansando Terry salió de la mansión para ver a Karen y Robert que lo estaban esperando en el teatro, aun había mucho que hacer para poder recibir a su invitada de honor al día siguiente. En Escocia después de haber logrado que su hermana comiera un poco, Gregory permanecía sentado en la cama abrazando a Alyson mientras ella se había vuelto a dormir, en la biblioteca Violet y Adam conversaban con Jacobo cuando el teléfono había comenzado a timbrar. Jacobo se apresuro a contestar y su rostro cambio al escuchar del otro lado la voz de Emilia Elroy, el momento había llegado y ahora tendría que hablar claramente con ella.

(Elroy) (Seria) Jacobo? Creo que ha llegado el momento de reunir a nuestros muchachos!

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Violet) creo que antes de hacer eso tenemos que hablar Emilia! Necesito decirle quien soy y porque le pedí que no dijera nada a su sobrino hasta que mi nieta estuviera completamente recuperada!

(Elroy) (Seria) es necesario que tengamos esta conversación ahora?

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Violet salir seguida de Adam) mi nieta es la última descendiente de los Estuardo! Esa es la razón por la que yo necesitaba que esperáramos hasta el último momento para reunirlos de nuevo! Ella no ha estado del todo bien y creo que debemos darle aun unos días para que el no la encuentre tan débil como ella esta!

(Elroy) (Apenas asimilando) acaso a dicho usted que es un Estuardo?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) así es mi querida dama! Lamento mucho habérselo ocultado hasta ahora! La verdad pensé que yo podía hacer que mi nieta estuviera mejor sin tener que volver a reunirla con su sobrino pero me he dado cuenta que eso no será posible! Mi nieta lo necesita tanto como creo que él la necesita a ella!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) una Estuardo! Mi William se caso con una Estuardo y ni siquiera lo imagina!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) veo que aun no puede creerlo Emilia! Voy a enviarle un mensajero para qué le diga lo que tengo en mente para reunir a nuestros hijos! Muy pronto ellos estarán bien, ya lo verá!

(Elroy) (Seria) al menos esta vez no tendrán que preocuparse por Vanessa!

(Jacobo) (Serio) está seguro?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) ella ya no está en el país y no creo que vuelva en mucho tiempo!

(Jacobo) (Seria) eso espero Emilia! No quiero tener que intervenir en ese asunto porque mi nieta y su hijo son lo más importante que tengo y no pienso desampararlo de nuevo!

La tía Elroy colgó el teléfono después de haber terminado de hablar con Jacobo, apenas comenzaba a asimilar lo que él le había dicho y comenzó a buscar entre la enorme librera un libro que contenía la genealogía de Escocia, después de colocarlo sobre el escritorio se sentó mientras lentamente le daba vuelta a las paginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Aquel símbolo frente a ella era el mismo que George había estado viendo hacía varias semanas cuando había llegado a casa de Jacobo Stewart y que ahora la tía podía contemplar. El escudo de los Estuardo, de la realeza escocesa estaba frente a ella y aun no podía creerlo ni imaginar lo que Albert haría cuando se enterara de eso.

La tía Elroy no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que a pesar de todo e incluso a pesar de ella misma el destino se había encargado de hacer por ella lo que Albert uniera el clan Andley a uno de los clanes más importantes de Escocia. Aun sonreía cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dando paso a sus sobrinos quienes sabían que Albert volvería esa tarde y querían saber cómo le había ido. La tía solamente les sonrió por lo que ella tenía que decirles en ese momento. En su departamento Philip caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía si los planes de Albert se habían cumplido como él esperaba, lo único que sabía era que Vanessa no había respondido al teléfono cuando el por curiosidad la había llamado con la excusa de pedirle información para el caso que ella le había encargado antes de irse de viaje. Se sentía nervioso por lo que pudiera haber salido mal y no quería imaginar que los planes de Albert no hubieran salido como esperaban. Nervioso se acerco hasta el bar en donde tenía el whiskey y se sirvió un trago, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando escucho que el timbre de la puerta sonaba. Nervioso se acerco esperando que no se tratara de Vanessa pero al abrir se había topado con el rostro serio de Eliza, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la veía, según podía recordar desde que Albert los había descubierto allí en su departamento en la cama. Serio se hiso a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar, aun no sabía qué era lo que ella buscaba después de que Albert le había dicho que no volviera acercase a él.

(Philip) (Serio) Eliza, no esperaba tu visita!

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) te molesta que haya venido?

(Philip) (Negando) no, por favor pasa adelante!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo a los ojos) me gustaría que habláramos!

(Philip) (Serio) no creo que a tu tío le guste que hayas venido a buscarme!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte!

(Philip) (Nervioso) entonces dime!

Eliza estaba claramente nerviosa mientras Philip esperaba que ella le dijera que era lo que hacía allí en ese momento, casi era de noche y él no quería que Albert o alguno de sus sobrinos se enteraran que ella había llegado a buscarlo. Eliza abrió la boca para comenzar a decirle todo lo que había estado planeando decirle durante todos esos días cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar una vez más. Contrariado Philip se levanto para ver quién era el que tocaba el timbre tan insistentemente, apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Susana prácticamente se le había aventado a los brazos besándolo apasionada, Eliza desde la sala no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento justo cuando ella se había atrevido al fin a ir a confesarle a Philip lo que sentía por él, ahora se presentaba Susana y lo besaba de aquella forma. Eliza no podía seguir viendo aquella escena y mientras Philip intentaba quitársela de encima Eliza salió corriendo del departamento. Philip había intentado seguirla pero al lograr zafarse de los brazos de Susana no había podido llegar a tiempo al ascensor para detenerla. Susana divertida se había quedado en el departamento a esperar que el volviera mientras ella se serbia una copa, esa tarde había ido a buscar a Terry nuevamente pero Karen y Robert le habían dicho que el no volvería sino hasta el próximo día. Divertida vio como Philip entraba de nuevo y se dirigía hacia ella con una expresión seria en el rostro.

(Philip) (Serio) se puede saber que haces aquí?

(Susana) (Riendo) huy que seriedad! Tal parece que no te agrada verme de nuevo!

(Philip) (Serio) no se supone que Vanessa te prohibió acercarte? Acaso ahora decidiste revelarte contra los deseos de mi querida hermana?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) lo que tu hermana diga o deje de decir a mi me tiene sin cuidado! Acaso a ti te molesta que haya venido? (sonriendo divertida) acaso arruine tu encuentro intimo con la primita de Candy?

(Philip) (Serio) ese no es asunto tuyo! Dime a que has venido y vete!

(Susana) (Abrazándolo) acaso no es obvio a que he venido?

(Philip) (Zafándose de ella) creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es largarte de aquí!

(Susana) (Riendo) tal parece que si arruine tu encuentro con la primita! (divertida) no te parece que conmigo puedes pasar una mejor noche?

(Philip) (Serio) no tengo deseos de pasar la noche contigo! Tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar así que te agradecería que por favor te fueras por qué debo salir!

(Susana) (Sentándose) no será que lo que quieres es salir corriendo detrás de esa ridícula que salió de aquí?

(Philip) (Serio) no tengo por qué decirte cuales son mis intensiones! (abriendo la puerta) te agradezco que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme!

(Susana) (Riendo) por favor querido, solo vine a pasar la noche contigo! Ya mañana me iré y podrás ir a buscar a esa muchachita para decirle lo que se te ocurra! Esta noche podríamos pasarla muy bien solos tú y yo!

(Philip) (Tomándola del brazo) dije que te vayas!

(Susana) (Molesta) que sea lo que te pasa? Acaso ya no estás interesado en mí?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) desde el momento que me di cuenta de la clase de relación que había entre tú y Vanessa supe que no quería tener nada que ver contigo! Es obvio que tu y mi hermana son del tipo de gente al que no hay que acercarse así es que te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas de nuevo!

(Susana) (Riendo) tú te lo pierdes querido! (saliendo) espero que tu y la tonta esa sean muy felices! (serio) se nota que los dos son un par de idiotas!

Philip vio como Susana se alejaba rumbo a los elevadores y sin esperar a que ella volteara a ver cerró la puerta pensando en lo que le había dicho. Ahora más que nunca quería saber que era lo que Eliza había llegado a hacer a su departamento pero después de unos momentos decidió dejarlo para después. Quería pensar bien que era lo que le estaba pasando con Eliza y no quería arriesgarse a lo tonto a ir a buscarla sin antes estar seguro de que era lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella. Esa noche fue larga para él y para Eliza quien al llegar a su departamento no había podido evitar tirarse a la cama y comenzar a llorar al recordar la escena que había visto de Susana abrazando y besando al hombre que ella amaba. Al día siguiente Terry se encontraba en el teatro, había estado revisando algunas remodelaciones que habían ordenado en las últimas semanas y aun estaba esperando a que Susana se apareciera con la respuesta a la propuesta que él le había hecho. Había pasado toda la mañana ocupado con varios asuntos hasta que justo al medio día la puerta de su oficina se abría y sin tocar Susana había entrado como siempre lo hacía para molestarlo. Terry levanto la mirada para toparse con la sonrisa burlona de Susana quien lo veía divertida desde el otro lado del escritorio.

(Terry) (Serio) que es lo que quieres?

(Susana) (Sentándose) así es como me recibes querido? Acaso no recuerdas que habíamos quedado en que yo vendría a buscarte cuando tuviera una respuesta a tu propuesta?

(Terry) (Sonriendo burlón) así que ya tienes una respuesta? Y bien, cual es?

(Karen) (Entrando) Terry, perdona pero necesito que revises como quedo él es… ha, ya veo por qué no has ido a trabajar! Que hace esta aquí?

(Susana) (Seria) esta tiene su nombre! Y está aquí para conversar con Terry en privado!

(Karen) (Acercándose) privada te voy a dejar yo si no dejas de molestar a Terry de una vez por todas!

(Terry) (Levantándose) ya basta Karen! Que es lo que venias a pedirme?

(Karen)(Seria) venia a pedirte que vayas a revisar el escenario, ya terminaron de remodelarlo y quiero que me digas si te parece porque esta noche tenemos estreno!

(Terry) (Serio) como veras Susana, en este momento no puedo atenderte a menos que pretendas seguirme por todo el teatro mientras reviso las remodelaciones!

(Susana) (Levantándose) no pienso irme sin hablar contigo! (viendo a Karen) a solas!

(Terry) (Caminando) pues entonces tendrás que seguirme!

Terry salió de su oficina mientras Karen molesta caminaba en sentido contrario viendo como Susana se iba detrás de Terry quien no había detenido el paso que llevaba a pesar de ver que Susana lo seguía. Terry entro al escenario en donde un reflector iluminaba el centro desde donde Terry se detuvo para observar la escenografía que apenas se distinguía en el fondo. Susana se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de el esperando que él la viera a la cara nuevamente para comenzar a hablar. Al ver que Terry la ignoraba no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a decirle lo que había decidió con relación a la propuesta que él le había hecho.

(Susana) (Seria) veo que piensas ignorarme todo el tiempo, verdad?

(Terry) (Serio) no veo que haya nadie impidiéndote que digas de una vez por todas para que viniste!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) ya tome una decisión! (viéndolo indiferente) quiero que me des trabajo en el teatro y que pases conmigo los sábados por la noche! (sonriendo divertida) quiero que seamos amantes!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) que?

(Susana) (Seria) me dijiste que podía pedirte lo que yo quisiera a cambio de dejar tranquila a tu esposa y a su hijo! (seria) bien, eso es lo que he decidido! Si quieres que deje en paz a Candy tener que dejarme trabajar contigo y quiero que pases conmigo todas las noches de los sábados hasta que a mí se pegue la gana que así sea!

(Terry) (Serio) no seas ridícula! Acaso no te ha bastado con todo lo que nos has hecho a Candy y a mí?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) tu me hiciste la propuesta y esta es mi respuesta! La tomas o simplemente tendré que seguir haciéndoles la vida imposible a ti y a la estúpida de Candy!

(Terry) (serio) acaso no te basta con todo lo que has hecho? (acercándose a ella) compraste a un niño para hacerlo pasar por hijo tuyo y mío con tal de que Candy me dejara y no te basta? (incrédulo) te atreviste a decirle a la prensa que yo te había abandonado cuando supe que esperabas un hijo mío y lograste que Candy me abandonara por cuatro años y no te basta? (viéndola sonreír divertida) y cuando al fin el juez descubrió que el niño no era ni tuyo ni mío te atreviste a abandonarlo en un orfanato porque sabias que yo no me haría cargo de él después de que Candy se había ido y tú te habías quedado sola! Después de todas esas maldades aun no te basta? Tienes que seguir persiguiéndome como perra en celo por todos lados solo porque ahora yo soy feliz al lado de Candy? Acaso no piensas dejarnos en paz?

(Susana) (Seria) nunca! Nunca voy a dejarlos en paz! Tal vez la historia del niño no funciono pero no voy a darme por vencida! (amenazante) una vez te dije que tú eras solo mío Terry y eso no va a cambiar nunca!

(Terry) (Serio) te atreviste a comprar un niño para luego abandonarlo a su suerte solo para alejarme de la mujer que yo amaba! Realmente eres un monstruo Susana! Me das lástima!

(Susana) (Seria) si, lo hice y no me arrepiento! Por que al menos así logre que la estúpida de Candy se alejara de ti y los dos fueran miserables! No me arrepiento de lo que hice entonces y no me arrepentiré de hacerte cumplir tu palabra! Tú me hiciste una propuesta y ya te di mi respuesta! Si quieres que deje en paz a tu querida familia tendrás que ser mi amante de ahora en adelante y Candy no podrá hacer nada para impedirlo!

Susana estaba a punto de explotar cuando vio como Terry sonreía mientras comenzaba a aplaudir ante lo que ella había dicho en ese momento. De pronto las luces del teatro se encendieron dejando a la vista a una cantidad impresionante de reporteros que de inmediato comenzaron a tomar fotografías de la actriz que los veía desde el escenario completamente aterrada de lo que había sucedido. Terry la había hecho confesar cosas que ella nunca antes se había atrevido y allí en primera fila aplaudiendo de la misma forma que Terry lo hacia se encontraba Candy y Albert acompañados de toda su familia y justo al otro lado de Candy se encontraba Patrick Saint-Claire quien había llegado para estar presente en esa ocasión en la que al fin había quedado al descubierto toda la verdad que aquella a la que él consideraba amiga y quien realimente había sido una cómplice de Vanessa en toda aquella historia. Terry seguía aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

(Terry) (Susurrando) este ha sido el mejor y ultimo papel de tu vida querida Susana!

Después de decir aquello Terry bajo del escenario para reunirse con su esposa que veía a Susana desde abajo del escenario mientras Susana no podía dejar de temblar de miedo y de rabia al ver la humillación por la que Terry la había hecho pasar esa noche. Ahora no tendría como esconderse después de que todo aquello fuera publicado por todos los reporteros que comenzaban a acercarse al escenario para atacarla con todo tipo de preguntas. Sin poder mas Susana salió corriendo del escenario sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas de los reporteros mientras Patrick se despedía de todos para ir detrás de Susana a enfrentarle antes de volver a casa a solucionar el asunto que aun tenida pendiente con Vanessa.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 68: **Escapando Del Dolor**

**Yajaira **


	68. Chapter 68

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 68**

**Escapando Del Dolor**

Susana casi corría hacia la salida del teatro, los reporteros no dejaban de gritarle y preguntarle como había sido capaz de cometer la infamia que ella misma había aceptado haber cometido cuando estaba en el escenario. De prisa subió a su auto y condujo a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que un auto la seguía de cerca, el guardia de Patrick conducía mientras este desde el asiento de atrás veía como Susana iba esquivando todos los autos frente a ella. No tardaron en llegar a un edificio en donde ella bajo del auto y entro de prisa antes de que algún reportero llegara hasta allí. Patrick se bajo del auto y subió detrás de ella, al abrirse el ascensor la vio aun intentando abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la hacia voltear a verlo de frente.

(Patrick) (Viéndola serio) hola Sussy!

(Susana) (Palideciendo) Patrick!

Sin decir nada Patrick termino de abrir la puerta y la llevo hasta adentro para poder conversar. En el teatro después de agradecer la asistencia de los medios Terry y los Andley se habían quedado a solas, Albert seguía serio, parecía como si tuviera algo en mente que no se atrevía a decirle a nadie. Los chicos comentaban con sus esposas la cara de espanto que había puesto Susana cuando las luces del teatro se habían encendido mientras Terry se acerco a Candy para abrazarla, al fin la pesadilla había terminado para ellos pues después de esto seguramente Susana no se atrevería a acercarse a ellos de nuevo, estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos cuando vio como Candy se llevaba la mano al vientre y se quejaba del dolor.

(Candy) (Respirando profundo) uuuffff!

(Terry) (Preocupado) te encuentras bien pecosa?

(Candy) (Negando) me siento muy mal Terry! Creo que ya comenzó la labor de parto!

(Archie) (Acercándose) pasa algo?

(Terry) (Nervioso) creo que Candy va a tener a nuestro hijo!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que será mejor que la llevemos a la clínica Terry! (sonriendo) todo estará bien pequeña! (viéndolo) iré por mi auto y los esperare afuera!

Albert salió apresurado mientras todos lo veían asombrados, había algo en el semblante de Albert que parecía nuevo. Sin decir nada Terry tomo en brazos a Candy y salió del teatro. Albert guardo silencio todo el camino a la clínica mientras Terry la acompañaba en el asiento de atrás. Candy apenas había podido llegar a la clínica, las contracciones se le habían adelantado debido al estrés por el que habían estado pasando en los últimos meses, en silencio Candy había estado sufriendo junto a Albert y Terry por todo lo que los había atormentado intentando simplemente serles un apoyo, Terry entro con ella a la sala de partos donde el doctor Smith se encargaría de asistirla mientras afuera el doctor Carter observaba a Albert quien después de caminar por la sala de espera se había encaminado hasta la puerta de la oficina de Alyson. De pie frente a la puerta Albert estiro la mano hasta tomar la perilla y la giro para entrar, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado, lentamente entro y se sentó detrás del escritorio, abrió una de las gavetas y vio un velo que ella había dejado olvidado. En la sala de partos Terry acompañaba a Candy mientras el doctor Smith la revisaba, definitivamente los eventos de aquella noche habían causado demasiado estrés en Candy y la tensión había terminado por acelerar las contracciones que había estado sintiendo desde Nueva York cuando le habían revelado las pruebas a Saint-Claire, después de unos momentos Terry le sostenía la mano mientras Candy comenzaba a seguir las instrucciones del doctor y pujaba para dar a luz a su bebe. En la puerta de la oficina de Alyson el doctor Carter observo la mirada de Albert mientras este veía aquel velo y se lo llevaba hasta el rostro aspirando el aroma que aun tenia, era muy débil pero para el era mas que suficiente, casi había dado un salto al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que desde la puerta el doctor Carter lo observaba en silencio. Apresurado Albert se guardo el velo en la bolsa de la chaqueta y se dispuso a salir pero el doctor lo detuvo.

(Dr. Carter) (Serio) se ve muy cansado señor Andley!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) lo estoy!

(Dr. Carter) (Viéndolo detenidamente) ha estado durmiendo bien?

(Albert) (Sonrió) estoy bien doctor, no se preocupe por mi!

(Dr. Carter) (Bajando la mirada) nosotros también la echamos de menos! (alejándose) espero que pronto decida volver porque esto no es lo mismo sin ella!

Albert lo vio alejarse mientras recordaba las palabras de Vanessa hacia unas noches, "Alyson esta muerta, muerta, muerta" Albert apretó los puños y cerro los ojos hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombre, al levantar la mirada vio la mirada dulce de Anthony quien le sonreía emocionado.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) ya nació Albert! Candy ya dio a luz!

(Albert) (Viendo para todos lados) ya dijeron que fue?

(Archie) (Acercándose) es un niño Albert! Candy y Terry tuvieron un niño!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) iré a felicitarlos!

(Archie) (Deteniéndolo) te encuentras bien Albert?

(Albert) (Viéndolos preocupados) estoy bien chicos! Es solo que he tenido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y me siento cansado! Voy a ver al bebe!

Archie y Anthony lo vieron alejarse rumbo a las habitaciones mientras los demás se acercaban, la verdad es que todos estaban preocupados por que la actitud del rubio era muy extraña desde que había vuelto de Nueva York. Albert camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de donde Terry venia saliendo con su hijo en brazos, la sonrisa que tenia en ese momento parecía iluminarle todo el rostro.

(Terry) (Mostrándole) es un niño Albert! Candy me dio un niño!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la manita) como esta Candy?

(Terry) (Dándole paso) acaban de colocarla en la cama, puedes entrar a verla!

(Albert) (Entrando) como estas Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) lo viste Albert? Viste a mi hijo?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) lo vi pequeña! Es un bebe hermoso!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te ves muy cansado! Te sucede algo Albert?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) estoy agotado pequeña! Siento que no tengo fuerzas!

(Candy) (Seria) es por lo que te dijo Vanessa verdad?

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero hablar de eso Candy! No en este momento que acabas de tener a tu hijo! (sonriendo) el rostro de Terry está iluminado por la alegría! (acariciándole el rostro) y tú no te quedas atrás! Te ves muy hermosa pequeña!

(Candy) (Seria) tú dirás lo que quieras pero tus ojos no me mienten Albert! Tú no estás bien y me gustaría que tú confiaras en mí como siempre lo has hecho!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) ahora quieres cuidar de mi, pequeña?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) tu siempre has cuidado de mi! Creo que ahora es mi turno, no te parece?

(Albert) (Negando) no tengo nada Candy! Mejor descansa!

(Terry) (Entrando) aquí estamos de nuevo pecosa!

(Albert) (Alzando las manos) me permites sostenerlo un momento?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) claro que sí; abuelo!

(Albert) (Viendo la carita del pequeño) ya pensaron como lo llamaran?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Candy quiere que se llame Terrence Richard Grandchester!

(Albert) (Viendo al niño con los ojos brillosos) me alegra mucho haber podido estar aquí para verlo!

(Candy) (Seria) que es lo que te pasa Albert?

(Terry) (Serio) pareciera que en vez de darle la bienvenida a nuestro hijo; estuvieras despidiéndote de él!

(Albert) (Entregándoselo) solo estoy un poco melancólico Terry! (viendo al bebe) en este momento yo podría estar sosteniendo en mis brazos al hijo que Alyson me daría! (triste) pero eso ya no podrá ser!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) Albert, yo quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas! (viendo a Terry) no me gusta verte tan triste Albert!

(Terry) (Serio) tal vez este sea el mejor momento para…

(Elroy) (Entrando) buenas noches! (caminando hacia ella) me entere que ya habías tenido a mi nieto Candy! (viendo a Terry) lo felicito Terrence, ya me dijeron los muchachos que fue un hermoso varón!

(Albert) (Saliendo) saldré para que no haya tanta gente aquí adentro! De nuevo felicidades, tienen un hermoso hijo!

Candy vio como Albert salía mientras la tía Elroy acariciaba al pequeño y Terry estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás de Albert y contarle todo lo que habían estado ocultándole. En el departamento de Susana, Patrick la veía a los ojos sin desviar la mirada, aun no sabía cómo comenzar a decirle a aquella mujer todo lo que tenía en mente ya que la rabia que sentía era más grande de lo que había imaginado que sentiría, pero las confesiones de Susana en el escenario habían sido más fuerte que cuando Albert y Terry se lo habían contado. Susana nerviosa podía sentir la tensión que había entre ellos en ese momento pues nunca se había imaginado que él se llegaría a enterar de todo lo que ella y Vanessa habían hecho.

(Susana) (Nerviosa) cuando llegaste?

(Patrick) (Serio) creo que eso es lo que menos importa no te parece?

(Susana) (Levantándose del sillón) Patrick, lo que yo dije en el escenario…. Eso no es verdad Patrick yo puedo jurártelo!

(Patrick) (Molesto) ahora también intentaras engañarme como lo hiciste al entregarme a mi hijo? (tomándola del cuello) agradece que estoy tomando eso en cuenta para no retorcerte el cuello después de lo que te escuche decir en aquel escenario!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) que piensas hacerme? Acaso vas a vengarte de mí después de que yo misma te entregue a tu hijo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso es lo único que aun te mantiene con vida! (apretando la mano en su cuello) solo vine para advertirte que no quiero que menciones nada de mí, de mi hijo o de Vanessa! Nunca se te ocurra mezclarnos en el asunto este del que confesaste frente a la prensa por que te juro que el infierno que vivirás después de esta noche no se comparara con lo que yo te puedo llegar a hacer!

(Susana) (Soltándose) después de todo lo que te hiso aun te pones a defender a Vanessa? Acaso a ella ya le perdonaste el que me haya vendido a tu hijo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) de Vanessa no te preocupes que a ella nunca más vas a volver a verla así que olvídala y no se te ocurra mencionarla a ella o a mi familia en tus historias por que pueden ser las ultimas que digas en tu vida!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) serias capaz de matarme? (comenzando a llorar) después de todo lo que vivimos tu y yo hace tiempo?

(Patrick) (Serio) guarda tus dramas para la prensa! Creo que serán los únicos que tal vez te los crean ahora! (abriendo la puerta) ruega por que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos! (viéndola) por que la próxima vez te juro que no voy a contenerme como ahora!

Susana cayó de rodillas después de verlo salir, las amenazas de Patrick era lo último que ella podía soportar después de haber quedado en ridículo frente a toda la prensa y ahora enterarse que Vanessa no podría ayudarla porque estaba en poder de Patrick la asustaba aun mas. En Londres en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad los hombres de Patrick intentaban descansar pues el camino que aun les faltaba para llevar a Vanessa a la casa decampo a donde Patrick los había enviado quedaba aun a muchas horas en auto. En el hospital Terry caminaba de un lado a otro viendo como la tía parecía muy tranquila ante la actitud que había mostrado Albert al salir de la habitación.

(Elroy) (Seria) sucede algo Terrence?

(Terry) (Deteniéndose) sucede tía, que Albert no está bien y que creo que en este momento lo más sensato que hare será salir de aquí a decirle toda la verdad!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) usted no puede hacer eso! No ahora!

(Candy) (Seria) si no lo hace Terry lo hare yo, tía! Albert está llegando al límite de sus fuerzas y no creo que sea justo que sigamos ocultándole las cosas! Si Alyson está muy mal, quien mejor que Albert para cuidarla y traerla de nuevo a casa?

(Elroy) (Levantándose de la silla) yo iré a hablar con él y si realmente es necesario no dudare en decirle en donde esta Alyson! (seria) solo espero que este preparado para lo que tengo que decirle!

(Terry) (Preocupado) acaso hay algo más que nosotros aun no sepamos?

(Elroy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) hable con Jacobo y me confesó que él y su nieta son los últimos descendientes directos del Clan de lo Estuardo!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) los Estuardo? Me está diciendo que Alyson es la última descendiente directa del Clan Estuardo, la realeza Escocesa?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) ahora comprende porque Jacobo se negaba a decirle a todos que ella está viva y enferma? (bajando la mirada) si Alyson no lograba recuperarse el daría a conocer que ella había muerto y seguramente se quedaría con el bebe para educarlo el solo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) y usted estaba de acuerdo con eso? Iba a permitir que ese hombre le quitara su hijo a Albert?

(Elroy) (Negando) yo no sabía que esas eran sus intenciones hasta que me confesó quien era el realmente! (saliendo) voy a hablar con William ahora mismo y si es necesario le diré todo!

(Terry) (Serio) espero que el pueda perdonarnos nuestro silencio!

La tía Elroy salió de la habitación mientras Albert caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro, estar en la clínica le traía demasiados recuerdos y no se sentía tranquilo, al verla caminar hacia el comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria alejándose de ella de prisa, en ese momento no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con ella pues seguramente le pediría que no cumpliera con lo que le había dicho que haría en cuanto terminara de solucionar el asunto de Susana y Vanessa. Sin decir nada y a pesar de que la tía lo llamaba mientras aun seguía caminando hacia él, Albert salió de la clínica y subió a su auto, la tía apenas había llegado a la puerta seguida por sus sobrinos cuando vio como el auto de Albert salía del estacionamiento de la clínica y se alejaba.

(Archie) (Preocupado) que paso con Albert? Por que se fue de esa forma?

(Anthony) (Serio) seguramente estar de nuevo aquí le trajo demasiados recuerdos y no pudo soportarlo!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) ve tras el Alistear, no te interpongas en su camino solo ve tras él y asegúrate que este bien!

(Stear) (Serio) Patty, quédate con Archie y Annie hasta que yo vuelva!

(Anthony) (Apresurado) yo voy contigo Stear! (viendo a Luisa) amor lleva a la tía a la mansión y quédate con ella!

Los dos salieron apresurados detrás de Albert, sabían que cualquier cosa que el planeara hacer tendría primero que pasar a la mansión y allí seguramente lo encontrarían. Albert había llega ya a la mansión y había subido corriendo las escaleras, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho por lo fuerte que palpitaba y que si no salía de allí de inmediato terminaría por perder la razón de tanto dolor. Quería sentirse libre, poder gritar hasta que el dolor se fuera de el y lo dejara derrumbarse como necesitaba hacerlo. De prisa tomo su maleta de viaje y comenzó a llenarla con la ropa mas cómoda que tenia, apresurado salió de la mansión vestido de jeans botas y una camisa de cuello alto y su chaqueta de cuero tal y como acostumbraba vestir cuando se perdía de la tía y de toda la familia antes de ser presentado como la cabeza de los Andley. Subió a su auto sin darse cuenta que Stear y Anthony habían llegado hacia unos segundos y lo habían visto salir de prisa, al ver que Albert volvía a salir en el auto los dos decidieron seguirlo para saber a dónde se dirigía ahora. Después de conducir por casi una hora al fin pudieron ver para donde se dirigía Albert. Aquel camino era tan conocido por ambos desde su niñez que no pudieron más que sonreír, seguramente Albert buscaba un poco de tranquilidad y que mejor lugar que la mansión de Lakewood donde siempre se había sentido bien. Habían disminuido la velocidad al verlo entrar a los límites de la propiedad Andley, querían darle tiempo de llegar a la mansión y en cuanto supieran que estaba bien volverían a chicago para avisarle a la tía Elroy que Albert pasaría unos días en Lakewood. Al llegar a la mansión Albert había bajado del auto, después de apagarlo había puesto las llaves en el parabrisas y se había dirigido al establo, al entrar había tomado la silla de su caballo y después de unos minutos estaba listo para salir de allí, Stear y Anthony apenas habían llegado a la entrada de la mansión y al bajarse se habían acercado al auto de Albert para descubrir las llaves bajo el parabrisas, Anthony tomo la llaves cuando de pronto un disparo se dejo escuchar, los dos se lanzaron al suelo como en acto reflejo mientras en el establo el guardia se acercaba al hombre que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo después de que la bala del rifle lo hubiera rozado en el brazo. El guardia al reconocer de quien se trataba había intentado disculparse pero Albert sin decirle nada se había vuelto a subir a su caballo y había salido de prisa sin voltear a ver que sus dos sobrinos habían llegado corriendo al establo donde el guardia lo veía alejarse aun muy apenado por lo que casi había hecho.

(Anthony) (Apresurado) que paso James a quien le disparo?

(James) (Nervioso) lo lamento señor Brown pero no lo reconocí, pensé que alguien intentaba robarse uno de los caballos y le dispare!

(Stear) (Asombrado) le disparaste al tío William?

(Anthony) (Viendo sangre en el suelo) por Dios, acaso le diste?

(James) (Apenado) le pedí disculpas pero parece que el no me escucho solo se levanto y subió de nuevo al caballo y salió a toda prisa!

(Stear) (Viendo hacia donde había desaparecido) debe sentirse muy desesperado para actuar de esta forma!

(Anthony) (Corriendo) ensillare los caballos para seguirlo!

(Stear) (Deteniéndolo) no hace falta Anthony, solo hay un lugar a donde él puede ir tan de prisa!

(Anthony) (Serio) la cabaña? Tú crees que allí sea donde él piensa refugiarse?

(Stear) (Asintiendo) será mejor que lo dejemos solo por ahora! (viéndolo) por favor James, no lo molesten solo asegúrese de llevarle un botiquín de primeros auxilios y déjelo en la puerta de la cabaña. Por ningún motivo lo moleste!

(James) (Asintiendo) así lo hare joven Cornwell!

(Stear) (Dando la vuelta ) vámonos Anthony, aun tenemos que llegar a chicago y decirle a la tía en donde esta Albert!

Los dos chicos volvieron al auto para comenzar el largo camino de vuelta a Chicago, después de cabalgar por casi media hora Albert había llegado a la cabaña, el brazo le dolió por el rozón de la bala pero podía soportarlo, en silencio entro a la cabaña y dejo sus cosas en el sillón junto a la entrada, saco una toalla de su maletín y la mojo en agua limpia para limpiarse la herida, la verdad es que le dolía más de lo que quería admitir, con dificultad se quito la camisa pues la chaqueta se la había quitado antes de subir al caballo y al ver que la herida sangraba comenzó a limpiarla con la toalla húmeda, temblando por el dolor saco un poco de antiséptico de su mochila y al vaciar un poco sobre la herida no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor que casi lo hacía perder el conocimiento. En Escocia era de madrugada cuando Alyson se había sentado en la cama sobresaltada. De pronto había sentido una fuerte opresión en el pecho que la había despertado, tenía demasiado calor a pesar de que fuera de la ventana se veía que nevaba, Gregory dormía profundamente en el incomodo sillón de su habitación y en sus brazos sostenía a su pequeño bebe, lentamente se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ellos, por un momento había tenido la intensión de quitarle al bebe de los brazos pero el fuerte mareo que sentía se lo impidió, tambaleándose camino hasta la mesa buscando un vaso de agua pero la jarra estaba vacía, respiro profundo y camino hasta la puerta, el pasillo le era totalmente desconocido a esa hora, desde que habían llegado solo lo había recorrido un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones iba en brazos de George o en una camilla para ir al hospital. Al final del pasillo vio el resplandor que venía desde el salón principal, despacio llego hasta las gradas, las piernas le temblaban un poco pero tenía mucha sed después de no haber probado alimento en todo el día, necesitaba bajar pero si lo hacía podía caerse y seguramente lastimarse severamente, Latifa y George venían saliendo de la cocina, Latifa llevaba una jarra de agua para dejar en la habitación de Alyson cuando la vieron en lo alto de las gradas, por un momento George tubo el impulso de correr hacia ella y ayudarla pero Latifa lo detuvo al ver como Alyson se agarraba fuertemente de la baranda y subía una pierna hasta quedar recostada en ella, George incrédulo vio como lentamente Alyson comenzaba a resbalarse por la baranda hasta llegar abajo, con dificultad la vio bajarse cayendo sentada en la última grada mientras respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo de sostenerse sobre la baranda mientras bajaba.

(George) (Corriendo) estas bien Alyson?

(Latifa) (Riendo) bonito espectáculo nos has dado! Porque no tocaste el timbre para que alguien fuera a ver si necesitabas algo?

(Alyson) (En brazos de George) tengo un timbre para eso?

(George) (Poniéndola en el sillón) te ves muy débil Alyson, no deberías estar de pie sin ayuda!

(Alyson) (Recostándose) tengo mucha sed!

(Latifa) (Sirviéndole agua) toma esto! (sentándose junto a ella) que haces despierta? Se supone que deberías estar descansando!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tuve un extraño presentimiento! (triste) jali!

(George) (Acariciándole la cabeza) dime pequeña!

(Alyson) (Llorando) tú crees que Albert me perdonara algún día? Tú crees que todavía me ame después de todo lo que ha pasado?

(George) (Negando) si te ve como estas ahora seguramente no te perdonara!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) George!

(George) (Serio) te ves muy pálida y fea y el nunca te perdonara no haberte cuidado debidamente para reencontrarte con él!

(Alyson) (Sollozando) estoy fea?

(Latifa) (Comprendiendo) la verdad Najda, es que si Albert te ve así como estas seguramente lo primero que hará será salir corriendo!

(Alyson) (Seria) no estoy bromeando Latifa! (bajando la mirada) siento que Albert ya no quiere volver a verme!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose después de escucharlo todo) por qué dices eso hija?

(Alyson) (Llorando) porque si aun quisiera verme, ya estaría aquí! (abrazando a Latifa) Albert debe odiarme , y tiene toda la razón para hacerlo!

George le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Jacobo mientras él veía como su nieta lloraba en brazos de Latifa. Sin decir nada se retiro de nuevo rumbo al estudio mientras George comenzaba a levantar de nuevo a Alyson en brazos para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación.

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo por el cuello) jali!

(George) (Serio) dime!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) cuidaras a mis hijos si algo me pasa?

(George) (Sorprendido) no digas eso! Tú cuidaras de ellos cuando te recuperes! Pero primero tienes que levantar ese ánimo y comenzar a comer aunque no tengas apetito!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) acaso no quieres poder arrullara tu hijo por las noches? O ver como el pequeño Jacob juega en la nieve? (seria) además tienes que comenzar a pensar que nombre le darás al bebe porque eso de llamarlo bebe todo el tiempo la verdad no creo que sea conveniente!

(George) (Deteniéndose) que te parece si vamos a la cocina y nos dices que nombre le pondrás a tu hijo mientras yo te preparo un vaso de leche caliente?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) vamos Najda, la leche te caerá bien!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) está bien!

(Latifa) (Seria) y quiero que me prometas que a partir de ahora no nos dejaras con la comida intacta! Tienes que recuperarte por tus hijos!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo cansada) lo intentare!

(George) (Dejándola en la silla) estoy seguro que a Jacob le gustara que lo acompañes a jugar en la nieve uno de estos días!

(Latifa) (Sentándose junto a ella) y ya pensaste que nombre le darás a tu hijo?

(Alyson) (Viendo como George calentaba la leche) William Edward Andley, si Albert aun me permite ponerle su apellido!

(George) (Casi votando el vaso al escucharla) porque decidiste ponerle así?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) porque William es el nombre de su padre y Edward era el nombre de mi padre! (viéndolo a los ojos) y es el segundo nombre de jali!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) tú te llamas Edward habib?

(George) (Sonriendo) como lo supiste pequeña?

(Alyson) (Tomando el vaso de sus manos) lo vi en tu diploma de licenciado en economía jali!

(George) (Pensativo) mi diploma solo tiene la inicial de mi segundo nombre!

(Alyson) (Seria) no el que está en el registro de economía!

(George) (Serio) y tú que hacías en el registro de economía?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) investigándote! Necesitaba saber quien eras cuando me invitaste a vivir contigo!

(George) (Sorprendido) y cómo fue que entraste a los archivos privados de la universidad?

(Latifa) (Riendo) como crees que lo hiso?

(George) ((Serio) que vergüenza Alyson! No quiero que vuelvas a meterte a lugares restringidos me entendiste?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) si jali!

(George) (Dándole un beso en la frente) y gracias por pensar en mi al darle el nombre a tu hijo! (viéndola adormitada) vamos a dormir!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo adormitada) hay que sacar a Gregory de la habitación!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no ha querido separarse de ti ni una sola noche!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) realmente los asuste mucho verdad?

(George) (Subiendo las escaleras con ella) más de lo que puedas imaginar!

George la llevo hasta su cama y después de darle el bebe a Latifa despertó a Gregory para que fuera a dormir a su habitación con Lili. Alyson se arropo hasta el cuello mientras se comenzaba a quedar dormida de nuevo pensando en Albert y el extraño presentimiento que la había despertado. En Chicago la tía había esperado a sus sobrinos hasta que los había visto llegar cerca del amanecer, al saber que Albert estaba en Lakewood decidió dejarlo tranquilo por unos días por lo menos hasta hablar con Jacob de nuevo y decidir qué era lo que harían ahora pues no estaba dispuesta a seguir aplazando por más tiempo el momento de decirle toda la verdad a su sobrino para que él fuera a buscar a su esposa y a su hijo. En Londres después de una noche casi sin poder dormir, Vanessa sentía como una vez más uno de los hombres de Patrick la despertaban para seguir el viaje rumbo a la propiedad de los Saint-Claire en el campo. Sin mucho ánimo había bajado en el ascensor acompañada de aquellos dos hombres hasta llegar al auto en el que habían llegado el día anterior, apenas le habían dado tiempo de cambiarse y ella aun esperaba la oportunidad para poder escapar de ellos antes de llegar a la mansión Saint-Claire. La carretera principal por donde uno de los guardias conducía el auto era bastante conocida por Vanessa, varias veces había recorrido aquel camino hacia ya casi seis años cuando aún estaba conquistando a Patrick Saint-Claire. Un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda al recordar cómo se habían encontrado una vez más, aun no podía creer que Albert hubiera sido capaz de engañarla de aquella forma y que ella hubiera caído tan estúpidamente en sus juegos de seducción después de que ella sabía muy bien que él la despreciaba y que conquistarlo debía ser mucho más difícil de lo que había sido. Se sentía enojada con ella misma por no haberse dado cuenta que todo lo que había pasado con el no era más que parte de un plan para hundirla de la forma que lo había hecho. Estaba furiosa y lo único que quería era escapar de ese par de idiotas que la llevaban cautiva por órdenes de su esposo. Jack iba sentado junto a ella en el auto mientras su compañero conducía, de pronto Vanessa había comenzado a respirar un poco agitada, por un momento le había parecido que el rostro de ella parecía un poco más pálido de lo normal, Vanessa se recostó en el asiento mientras comenzaba a quejarse.

(Vanessa) (Agitada) detengan el auto!

(Paul) (Viendo por el retrovisor) que sucede?

(Vanessa) (Enojada) detenga el auto idiota, no me siento bien!

(Jack) (Serio) no se preocupe señora, en un par de horas llegaremos a los límites de la ciudad y nos detendremos para que pueda tomar un poco de aire!

(Vanessa) (Apretándose el estomago) por favor llévenme con un medico!

(Paul) (Serio) que le pasa Jack; porque se queja tanto?

(Jack) (Viéndola de cerca) no le hagas caso, sigue conduciendo!

Vanessa estaba desesperada, al parecer su plan no estaba dando ningún resultado y aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a llevarla a donde su jefe les había dicho. De un momento a otro se doblo hacia adelante mientras volvía a quejarse, Jack se acerco a ella preocupado cuando de pronto Vanessa levanto un poco la cara y comenzó a vomitar encima de las piernas de él, al escuchar el grito de asombro de su compañero y sentir aquel olor tan penetrante Paul detuvo el auto y Vanessa aprovecho aquel momento para salir corriendo del auto, había tomado su bolso y corría lo más rápido que podía mientras Paul la perseguí dejando a su compañero en el auto intentando limpiarse un poco mientras buscaba en el maletero ropa limpia para quitarse la que llevaba puesta. Vanessa corrió desesperada, sabía que si se detenía Paul le daría alcance y seguramente esta vez no le darían otra oportunidad como la que había tenido. Después de correr a prisa sintió como alguien la tomaba de la blusa y desesperada comenzó a gritar haciendo que varias personas corrieran a socorrerla dándole la oportunidad de escapar mientras Paul se defendía de las damas que habían corrido en su ayuda. Sonriendo tomo un taxi que la llevara lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar, necesitaba volver a América lo antes posible, y esta vez no volvería a caer en ninguna trampa, William Andley se arrepentiría de haberla engañado de esa forma y esta vez lo haría pagar con su propia vida. Si no podía tenerlo para ella, entonces se aseguraría que nadie más lo tuviera aunque eso significara acabar con el de una vez por todas. Paul logro zafarse de las personas que había socorrido a Vanessa sin saber qué tipo de persona era y ahora corría de vuelta a donde había dejado a su compañero con el auto, había logrado ver el numero del taxi en el que Vanessa se había marchado y necesitaba localizarlo lo antes posible, no quería tener que decirle a su jefe que habían fallado y que habían perdido a aquella mujer de una forma tan estúpida. El auto apestaba pero los dos hombres se dirigieron a un lugar donde poder limpiarlo mientras Jack se comunicaba con la agencia de seguridad para la que ellos trabajaban. Si algo tenía seguro es que no podían dejar que aquella mujer saliera del país o se meterían en serios problemas con la familia Saint-Claire. En la cabaña del bosque en Lakewood era casi medio día, Albert aun seguía en la cama después de una noche en la que la fiebre lo había atacado pues la herida se le había infectado, esa mañana al despertar había encontrado una sesta de comida en la puerta y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, seguramente el guardia se había dado cuenta de que si lo había herido y había llevado aquella canasta a forma de disculpa por haberle disparado. Después de limpiar la herida una vez más se había tomado un par de analgésicos y había caído en un profundo sueño debido a la fiebre. La tía Elroy había llegado esa mañana a la mansión de Lakewood, no pensaba permanecer alejada de Albert aunque le daría el tiempo necesario para que el mismo decidiera volver mientras ella se ponía de acuerdo con Jacobo de cómo, cuando y donde volverían a reunir a sus dos hijos. El abuelo de Alyson estaba más que convencido que debían hacerlo lo antes posible antes de que su nieta descubriera que él era en parte culpable de que Albert no estuviera con ella en esos momentos. Después de una semana la tía comenzaba a preocuparse, Albert no había aparecido y el guarda bosques le había informado que no lo había visto salir de la cabaña, sabía que aun se encontraba allí porque por las noches la chimenea se encendía y permanecía así toda la noche. Latifa había logrado hacer que Alyson comiera mejor desde la noche que la habían visto bajar por la baranda de las escaleras y ahora incluso acompañaba a su pequeño hijo Jacob a verlo jugar en la nieve. A pesar de lo triste que aun se veía parecía que estaba recobrando sus fuerzas incluso Latifa la había convencido de acompañarla en las noches a verla bailar pues aun no se sentía con fuerzas para acompañarla. Jacob las observaba siempre desde lejos mientras había comenzado a preparar el gran día. George y Gregory habían discutido la situación en varias ocasiones y sabían que si intentaban sacar a Alyson de allí sería muy difícil pues al parecer tanto Violet como el juez estaba de acuerdo con Jacobo y no los apoyarían. George estaba decidido a confrontar de nuevo a Jacobo y Gregory no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado, los dos caminaron hacia el estudio donde seguramente se encontraría y al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron al escuchar que el conversaba con Violet y David.

(Violet) (Seria) esto me parece muy arriesgado Jacobo!

(David) (Serio) la verdad a mi me parece un poco emocionante querida! Estoy seguro que cuando la fiesta termine tu hija estará muy feliz!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) una fiesta de esta magnitud seguramente le levantara el ánimo Violet, es cuestión de convencerla para qué no se niegue a asistir o todo saldrá mal!

(Gregory) (Entrando de improvisto) acaso están planeando una fiesta? (viendo a su mama) acaso no se han dado cuenta que lo que Alyson necesita no es una fiesta si no que estar con toda su familia?

(George) (Serio) creo que ya deberían dejar de pensar en soluciones pasajeras y hablar claramente con ella! Acaso no se han dado cuenta que la única persona que puede ayudarnos a que Alyson se recupere por completo es William?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) porque no cierran la puerta y entran de una vez?

(Gregory) (Serio) mama por favor, por lo menos quita esa sonrisa y contéstale a tío George lo que él les pregunto! Acaso piensan seguir ocultándole a Alyson que la verdadera razón por la que Albert no está aquí es porque ninguno de ustedes ha tenido la decencia de avisarle que ella está bien?

(Jacobo) (Serio) jovencito, no le permito que levante la voz en mi presencia y mucho menos en frente de su madre!

(Gregory) (Furioso) pues no me interesa si me lo permite o no me lo permite, si no me dan una buena razón para seguir callando voy a ir en ese mismo momento a buscar a Alyson y le diré que Albert no sabe que ella está viva y que ustedes incluida tu mama le han estado ocultando toda la verdad y que Albert si la ama!

(Violet) (Seria) tú te callas Gregory! No quiero que le digas nada a tu hermana me entendiste?

(George) (Serio) si no se lo dice él, se lo diré yo! (viéndola a los ojos) y a mí no vas a poder ordenarme que siga guardando este ridículo silencio!

George estaba a punto de abrir la puesta cuando escucho como Jacobo le decía algo que lo dejo completamente perturbado, tanto a él como a Gregory quien no sabía si hablar o seguir callado.

(Jacobo) (Serio) si le dicen todo a Alyson en este momento van a arruinar la sorpresa que estamos preparando para ellos!

(George) (Dándose la vuelta) sorpresa? (confundido) no entiendo! De que sorpresa me están hablando?

(Jacobo) (Viendo a su nieta sentada en el jardín) acaso usted creyó que yo no quería ver feliz a mi nieta? (viéndolo) mi nieta es lo más importante que yo tengo George! Por ella soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible y si William Andley es lo que ella necesita eso es lo que voy a darle! (sentándose) pero para eso voy a necesitar que ella se recupere para ese día!

(Gregory) (Confundido) para eso es la fiesta de la que hablan?

(Violet) (Emocionada) Jacobo ha tenido una maravillosa idea!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolos) podre contar con ustedes o tendré que mandarlos a vigilar para que no hablen con mi nieta hasta que sea el momento?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) de verdad piensan decirle la verdad a mi hermana?

(David) (Serio) acaso no confías en tu madre?

(Violet) (Suplicante) por favor George, ayúdanos a planear esta sorpresa para mi hija! Yo se que tu quieres que todo esto termine ya y que ella y William vuelvan a estar juntos pero por favor ayúdanos a que esta vez sea para siempre!

(George) (Cerrando la puerta de nuevo) los escucho!

George se sentó a escuchar que era aquello que tenían en mente mientras en Lakewood la tía Elroy comenzaba a hacer los preparativos para lo que habían acordado con Jacobo y Violet el día anterior, Albert tenía ya más de diez días sin aparecer y lo único que sabía de él era lo que el guarda bosques le decía pues la cabaña quedaba demasiado retirada y ella no podía hacer un viaje tan largo sin estar segura que lo encontraría allí. El guarda bosques había llegado con noticias esa mañana y realmente la actitud que su sobrino tenia la estaba comenzando a preocupar. Albert había estado pasando los días completos sentado junto al lago observando en silencio todo lo que lo rodeaba, ella tendría que preparar un buen argumento para lograr que el hiciera lo que ellos esperaban sin tener que decirle lo que realmente estaban planeando, nunca antes había podido darle una sorpresa como esa y no quería que nada saliera mal. En España, Vanessa había logrado salir de Londres después de varios días ocultándose de los hombres de Patrick, este apenas se había enterado de lo que habías sucedido cuando había llegado a su mansión y sus guardias le habían explicado que era lo que había pasado en el camino. Desesperado Patrick Saint-Claire había comenzado a buscarla utilizando todas sus influencias y así se había enterado que Vanessa había logrado salir de Londres y que se encontraba escondida en España. El sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella planeaba pues seguramente ella no perdería la oportunidad de vengarse de quien le había ayudado a él a encontrarla. En varias oportunidades había intentado hablar con Albert pero el único teléfono que aún conservaba era el de Nueva York y al parecer no había nadie en la mansión pues no había logrado comunicarse. De inmediato Patrick salió de viaje de vuelta a Nueva York, después de hablar con Tom se habían hecho amigos y sabia que el tenia su hacienda en Chicago en un lugar llamado Lakewood y seguramente el podría ayudarle a contactar a los Andley antes de que Vanessa lograra volver a Chicago. La tía Elroy había logrado conseguir lo que necesitaba con ayuda de Anthony mientras sus sobrinos comenzaban a prepararse para el viaje que la tía les había dicho que harían antes que ella viajara con Albert. Unos días más habían pasado y mientras Alyson seguía recuperándose en Escocia la tía había decidido al fin ir a buscar a Albert a la cabaña. Durante una larga hora la tía cabalgo acompañada del guarda bosques hasta llegar a la cabaña, al entrar pudo ver que todo parecía estar un poco desordenado y Albert no se encontraba, despacio salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar por la vereda que la llevaría al lago donde el guardia le había dicho que Albert pasaba los días enteros. Estaba cerca cuando al fin lo pudo ver, sentado en el pasto Albert observaba como el agua de la cascada chocaba contra el lago mientras aquel sonido le traía a la mente muchos recuerdos que él quería recordar una y otra vez pues en aquel lugar él y Alyson habían sido muy felices cuando él la había llevado. Despacio la tía se acerco a él hasta ver con asombro como él se había descuidado durante esos días que había pasado solo refundido en su dolor y sus recuerdos. El cabello de Albert parecía peinado al descuido y había crecido un poco más de lo que acostumbraba, la barba le había salido y parecía no habérsela rasurado desde que había salido de Chicago. Parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de la tía hasta que ella se acerco para recostar su mano sobre su hombro. Sobresaltado al sentir aquel toque Albert levanto la mirada para toparse con la mirada triste de la tía Elroy que internamente se echaba la culpa de la situación en la que se encontraba su querido sobrino.

(Albert) (Sorprendido de verla) tía Elroy! Que hace aquí?

(Elroy) (Seria) creo que esa es una pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti William! Que haces aquí y por qué te has descuidado tanto hijo?

(Albert) (Serio) yo le dije a usted que en cuanto resolviera el asunto de Vanessa y Susana me iría y que no permitiría que usted me lo impidiera!

(Elroy) (Seria) se que te prometí que no me negaría a que tú te alejaras por un tiempo pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente y debes volver a casa!

(Albert) (Levantándose) no tía, yo nunca pienso volver a casa de los Andley! No quiero saber nada de los negocios o de la fortuna de los Andley! (viéndola a la cara) estoy cansado y la pérdida de Alyson aun me duele y no creo poder seguir al frente de la familia mientras sienta que estoy muerto por dentro! Lo lamento tía, realmente no me siento capaz de volver a la mansión sabiendo que ella nunca más estará allí!

(Elroy) (Triste) no deberías hablar así hijos! Estoy segura que Alyson no estaría feliz si supiera la forma en la que te estás dejando morir!

(Albert) (Recogiendo su chaqueta) pero ella ya no está!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) y que piensas hacer ahora? Que harás si yo acepto que renuncies a ser el patriarca de los Andley?

(Albert) (Caminando rumbo a la cabaña) aunque usted no lo aceptara haría lo mismo! (viéndola) me voy tía Elroy, me voy y no creo volver en mucho tiempo!

(Elroy) (Conteniéndose lo más posible) acepto que te vayas con una condición!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) realmente me dejara ir?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) comprendo que eso es lo que necesitas y no pienso impedírtelo! (viéndolo a los ojos) pero antes de irte debes hacer un último acto como patriarca de los Andley!

(Albert) (Serio) después de eso me dejara ir?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) después de eso dejare que hagas lo que quieras!

(Albert) (Entrando en la cabaña después de ella) que es eso que quiere que haga?

(Elroy) (Sentándose) los clanes han decidido reunirse en Escocia a petición de los Estuardo y han pedido que todas las familias se reúnan en esa gran celebración! (viéndolo) quiero que como patriarca de los Andley me acompañes a este evento!

(Albert) (Serio) por favor tía Elroy! Me está pidiendo que mi último acto como patriarca de los Andley sea acompañarla a una fiesta?

(Elroy) (Seria) no es solo una fiesta William! (levantándose) el clan de los Estuardo tiene un anuncio muy importante y es necesario que estemos presentes!

(Albert) (Enojado) nuestro clan no es tan importante tía, seguramente no se darán cuenta que no hemos llegado! No tengo deseos de asistir a ningún evento en este momento!

(Elroy) (Sacando un boleto de su bolso) después de eso podrás ir a donde mejor te parezca William! No volveré a pedirte que hagas nada mas por la familia y yo misma me pondré al frente de todo de nuevo!

(Albert) (Viendo el boleto) no pienso volver tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) después de nuestro viaje a Escocia podrás hacer lo que quieras! No voy a interponerme en tus decisiones William!

(Albert) (Serio) lo promete?

(Elroy) (Saliendo de la cabaña) te doy mi palabra! Después de la fiesta de los Clanes podrás hacer lo que quieras sin que yo me oponga a lo que decidas!

(Albert) (Guardando el boleto) cuando nos vamos?

(Elroy) (Respirando aliviada) esta noche! Te esperare afuera, ve por tus cosas!

La tía Elroy respiro aliviada al ver que había logrado convencerlo de viajar con ella a Escocia sin decirle cual era el verdadero motivo del viaje que harían. En Nueva York Patrick Saint-Clair tomaba el siguiente avión que lo llevaría a Chicago, pensaba ir a buscar a Tom en cuanto llegara para que este le dijera en donde encontrar a Albert para informarle que Vanessa podría haber vuelto y que debían tener cuidado pues ella era capaz de lo peor. Vanessa apenas había conseguido salir de España, en unos días más estaría de vuelta en Chicago y comenzaría de nuevo con sus planes de venganza en contra de Albert y de Susana ahora que sabía que ella la había traicionado y le había entregado su hijo a Patrick. Esta vez no pensaba tener compasión con ninguno de los que la habían traicionado y el primero en pagar seria William Andley.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 69: **La Gran Fiesta de Clanes**

**Yajaira **


	69. Chapter 69

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 69**

**La Gran Fiesta de Clanes**

Albert y la tía Elroy habían salido de la cabaña rumbo a la mansión, tendrían que salir de inmediato para poder tomar el vuelo de la noche para ir a Escocia, en la mansión de Chicago Candy y Terry los esperaban para viajar con ellos ya que Terry había tenido que dejar todo listo para pasar unos días lejos del teatro pues aprovecharían para después de la fiesta reunirse con Eleanor y Richard en Edimburgo. Mientras la tía y Albert iban camino a Chicago, en el aeropuerto Patrick Saint-Claire tomaba un auto para ir a buscar la hacienda de Tom Stevens en las afueras de Lakewood. Casi era de noche cuando el auto de la tía Elroy entraba de nuevo a la mansión de Chicago y los dos bajaban para recoger su equipaje y reunirse con los Grandchester que ya estaban listos para partir. Al entrar por la puerta de la mansión la tía escucho los pasitos de la pequeña Candy Ann que había llegado con Tom y Flamy a conocer al hijo de Candy y al enterarse que ellos saldrían de viaje Terry le había pedido a Tom que le permitiera a la pequeña hacer el viaje con ellos y ante la suplica de Terry, Candy y la pequeña Tom no se había podido negar. Allí estaba Candy Ann corriendo hacia la tía cuando de pronto se detuvo al ver al hombre barbudo y desarreglado que entraba detrás de ella. La carita de espanto de la pequeña había logrado sacarle una carcajada a Albert mientras la tía la abrazaba para que no se asustara.

(Albert) (Riendo) porque me ves así princesita? Acaso no me reconoces?

(Candy Ann) (Con los ojitos desorbitadamente abiertos) abetito? Tú padece osito!

(Elroy) (Seria) por lo menos lo puso en palabras suaves! Tienes que asearte para el viaje William!

(Albert) (Negando) iré a darme un baño para que podamos irnos de una vez!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo) tu padece osito da peduche! (arrugando la nariz) tu guede a osito pochino! (viéndolo a los ojos) tu no tas bonito, tu tene que quitas pelito de cadita po que no mido tus pachetes! (seria) tu tas efemito abetito? Apenas te ven dos ofitos!

(Terry) (Conteniendo la risa) ven acá pecosita, deja que Albert termine de entrar para que vaya por su equipaje!

(Elroy) (Seria) la pequeña ira con nosotros?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Tom le dio permiso en cuanto supo que usted la invitaba!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) apresúrate William, el vuelo sale en dos horas y debemos llegar al aeropuerto antes!

(Albert) (Subiendo las escaleras) estaré listo en quince minutos!

(Candy) (Deteniéndolo) hace mucho que no te veía así! (dándole un beso) me recordaste al señor Albert de nuevo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) el señor Albert! Este señor Albert al que no veras en mucho tiempo después de este viaje!

Sorprendida Candy lo vio subir mientras la tía suspiraba al ver lo decaído que su sobrino estaba, para Terry era obvio que la tía no había tenido que decirle la verdad para convencerlo de acompañarlos. No quería imaginar cómo se darían las cosas al llegar a Escocia pues Albert no imaginaba el verdadero motivo de aquel viaje. En Escocia Alyson veía los trajes que la modista había traído ya terminados, el abuelo había insistido en que todos llevaran los colores de los Estuardo para la fiesta que se realizaría, Alyson solo veía la caja donde estaba lo que sería su kilt y el cual de verdad no tenia deseos de ver en ese momento. Su rostro aun estaba un poco pálido aunque ya estaba bastante repuesta y mientras Latifa daba vueltas abrazando el kilt que le habían regalado la mirada de Alyson estaba en el piso del salón, todos reían emocionados sabiendo que la fiesta dentro de dos días seria toda una sorpresa para Alyson, ella mientras tanto comenzaba a levantarse para ir a ver como estaba su bebe, al darse la vuelta vio para la puerta desde donde le sonreía feliz Amín quien acababa de llegar con George, al verlo los ojos de Alyson se llenaron de lagrimas su baba acababa de llegar y le había abierto los brazos para recibirla, lentamente ella se acerco hasta abrazarlo mientas el dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas al verla de nuevo de pie y no como la habían sacado de su casa en Meknes hacia ya varias semanas. Latifa corrió a los brazos de George viendo como Alyson abrazaba a su baba mientras los dos lloraban.

(Alyson) (Ahogada en llanto) A-salaam Alaykum baba!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) As alaykum a-salaam Najda! (sonriéndole) shufek? (como estas?)

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) Mnieva! (bien)

(Amín) (Sonriéndole a Latifa) Ghazala! (bonita)

(Latifa) (Abrazándolo) habi, ahlan as sahlan! (papi, bienvenido)

(Jacobo) (Entrando) espero que te sientas cómodo Amín!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) con mis hijas aquí, seguro que lo estaré! (viéndole la cara) que te pasa Najda? Te ves triste y estamos a punto de tener fiesta!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me alegra que estés aquí baba!

(Amín) (Suspirando) ya hablaremos ayuni, por ahora deja que el viejo baba termine de entrar porque afuera está muy frio para este viejo del desierto!

Baba Amín no se sentía cómodo de guardar silencio como Jacobo y George se lo habían pedido en el camino pero al ver el rostro de Alyson había al fin comprendido que la sorpresa que le tenían preparada le haría mucho bien. Esa noche después de la cena, el su hija hablarían para que le dijera como estaban las cosas realmente pues presentía que Jacobo y George no le habían dicho sus planes por completo y no quería cometer una indiscreción al conversar con Alyson a solas. En el avión Albert se había acomodado en su asiento, había pensado que viajaría solo pero de pronto sintió como la pequeña Candy Ann se acomodaba en el asiento junto a el mientras pegaba la naricita a la ventana para ver todo el movimiento fuera del avión, la tía Elroy había intentado retenerla junto a ella pero la pequeña quería viajar junto a su abetito oso como le había puesto pues él no había querido rasurarse antes de salir. La pequeña emocionada remolineaba en el asiento hasta que el avión comenzó a moverse, algo asustada se aferro al brazo de Albert quien abrió los ojos y al verla la abrazo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad, la pequeña escondió la carita en el brazo de él mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar, aquel cosquilleo en su estomago la había hecho comenzar a reírse haciendo que Albert sonriera al ver lo divertida que iba la pequeña, después de un rato sintió como el agarre de sus manitas en su brazo se aflojaba mientras la traviesa se había quedado dormida, once largas horas de vuelo les esperaban aun y esperaba que la pequeña no se aburriera del largo camino que estaban por recorrer. En el departamento de Philip este caminaba de un lado a otro, había aplazado demasiado tiempo la visita a Eliza y no sabía como ella lo recibiría después de que no la había ido a buscar luego de que Susana llegara a su departamento cuando Eliza lo había ido a ver para conversar, se sentía nervioso y no podía explicarse porque pero estaba decidido a que no dejaría pasar otra noche sin verla. En su departamento Eliza había pasado la tarde con Niel y Tania, los dos estaban preocupados pues ya ella tenía varios días deprimida, su semblante era muy distinto a como Niel la recordaba, le dolía verla de aquella forma pero no lograba entender cómo era posible que ella hubiera terminado enamorada de un hombre como Philip Lancaster. Niel había pasado toda la tarde escuchando como Tania intentaba animar a Eliza pero ya su paciencia estaba a su límite, los tres estaban sentados a la mesa intentando cenar mientras Eliza parecía darle vuelta al tenedor sin atreverse a probar la comida.

(Niel) (Serio) no te entiendo Eliza!

(Tania) (Sorprendida) Niel!

(Niel) (Soltando el tenedor) no Tania, ya me canse de estar viniendo todos los días y siempre quedarme callado! (viendo a Eliza) quiero saber, porque él? Porque Philip Lancaster?

(Eliza) (Levantándose de la mesa) no tengo por qué responderte nada Niel!

(Niel) (Serio) claro que vas a responderme porque ya estoy cansado de estar viniendo todos los días solo para ver como dejas que la depresión siga destrozándote por culpa de ese imbécil!

(Eliza) (Furiosa) pues entonces no vengas! Nadie les pidió que vinieran a verme ni que pasaran conmigo todo los días! Deberían dejarme en paz de una vez por todas! (molesta) yo no entiendo que hacen aquí si ya sé que no están de acuerdo con nada de lo que yo hago! Mejor deberían irse a su casa y no volver!

(Tania) (Seria) Eliza, si estamos aquí es porque eres familia y porque tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti!

(Eliza) (Seria) nadie le pidió que se preocupara!

(Niel) (Levantándose) porque te comportas así Eliza? Acaso no te han bastado todos los errores que has cometido? Perdiste a Anthony por andar con tus estupideces y ahora vienes a enamorarte de un pervertido como Philip Lancaster? Acaso no piensas madurar y tomar el control de tu vida para hacer algo bueno?

(Eliza) (Furiosa) Philip no es ningún pervertido! Tú no lo conoces Niel!

(Niel) (Serio) si es tan bueno como tú dices, porque no está aquí contigo? No dijiste que lo habías ido a buscar para decirle que lo amabas?

(Eliza) (Enojada) eso no es asunto tuyo! Estoy cansada de que estés vigilándome todo el tiempo Niel! Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta que es por eso que vienes a verme? (viendo alrededor) ya te diste cuenta que sigo sola, no? Entonces ya puedes irte porque Philip no está aquí!

Eliza salió casi corriendo rumbo a su habitación mientras Tania se acercaba a Niel quien seguía respirando agitado por la discusión que habían tenido con su hermana y caminaba detrás de ella, realmente él lo único que deseaba era que ella al fin fuera feliz.

(Tania) (Tocándole el brazo) amor, porque discutes con ella? por que no le dices que estamos aquí porque realmente la quieres y te preocupas por ella?

(Niel) (Serio) acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?

(Tania) (Sonriéndole) ella dijo que está enamorada!

(Niel) (Furioso) claro, enamorada de ese tipo que no le conviene!

(Tania) (Seria) y quien eres tú para decidir lo que le conviene o no a tu hermana? Tu eres el primero que le pediste a tu madre que dejara a Eliza vivir su vida y tomar sus decisiones y ahora estas aquí diciéndole a ella a gritos que sus decisiones no son correctas!

(Niel) (Bajando la mirada) yo solo quiero protegerla! No quiero que cometa el error de enredarse con un hombre como Philip Lancaster! El no se la merece!

(Tania) (Seria) y quien eres tú para decidir si la merece o no? Deja que ella viva su vida como quiera hacerlo! Tal vez esta vez él sea justo lo que ella necesita!

(Niel) (Serio) pero ese hombre no es más que….

(Tania) (Sonriendo) ese hombre no es más de lo que tu hermana fue cuando estaba casada con Anthony Brown y no es más que el hombre que ella ama! Y si tú realmente quieres ayudarla a recomenzar su vida lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir con ella y decirle que la apoyas en todo! Estoy segura que eso es lo que ella espera en este momento!

(Niel) (Apretando los puños) pero es que ese hombre no me gusta!

(Tania) (Riendo) menos mal, si no yo estaría muy preocupada!

(Niel) (Riendo) estoy hablando en serio! (viéndola seria) está bien, voy a hablar con Eliza y luego nos iremos que tengo que volver a la oficina por los papeles que papa debe llevar al viaje esta semana!

(Tania) (Besándolo) aquí estaré esperándote!

(Niel) (Entrando a la habitación) Eliza, podemos hablar un momento?

(Eliza) (Sentada en la ventana) vienes a decirme algo más? No te parece que ya dijiste suficiente por hoy?

(Niel) (Abrazándola) lamento haberte gritado Eliza! Es solo que me preocupa mucho saber que quieres estar con un hombre como él!

(Eliza) (Llorando) por que no puedes entender que yo lo amo? El fue el único que se quedo a mi lado en el peor momento de mi vida Niel! (viéndolo a los ojos) además el y yo somos iguales y los dos estamos luchando por cambiar! (triste) y tu no deberías preocuparte, por que el no me ama!

(Niel) (Abrazándola) tal vez sea lo mejor! Tú mereces algo mejor que él y estoy seguro que muy pronto conocerás a un hombre que realmente te merezca!

(Eliza) (Llorando) acaso soy tan poca cosa para que un hombre como el no me quiera?

(Niel) (Apretándola contra su pecho) no digas eso Eliza! Tu eres mi hermana y yo se que mereces un buen hombre y si realmente Philip es lo que tú quieres (respirando pesadamente) espero que él sea lo suficientemente inteligente y se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es de que tú te hayas enamorado de él!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo a los ojos) y si no me ama?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) él se lo pierde! (soltándola) ahora será mejor que lleve a Tania a casa y te dejemos descansar!

(Eliza) (Secándose las lágrimas) vendrás mañana?

(Niel) (Negando) espero que mañana tú puedas ir a buscarme para comer juntos!

(Eliza) (Gruñendo) pero no quiero salir, tú lo sabes!

(Niel) (Dándole un beso en la frente) precisamente por eso, espero que mañana te sientas mejor y salgas de este departamento! (saliendo) te hablare mañana!

Niel y Tania salieron del departamento de Eliza mientras ella se quedaba descansando, la verdad es que el apoyo de Niel la había hecho sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido los últimos días, aun no sabía si debía ir a buscar a Philip de nuevo o si debía olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ante Tania y Niel se encontraba Philip, por la apariencia que llevaba podían notar que él tampoco la había estado pasando bien últimamente. Al ver a Niel frente a frente Philip salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de Eliza.

(Niel) (Deteniéndolo) más te vale que no vengas a hacerle daño!

(Tania) (Tomándolo del brazo) suéltalo amor! Es hora de irnos!

(Philip) (Serio) que tengas buena noche Niel!

(Tania) (Jalándolo) ya es tarde amor, debes llevarme a casa!

El ascensor se cerró mientras Philip frente a la puerta de Eliza tocaba y esperaba a que ella le abriera. Eliza al escuchar el timbre de la puerta salió a ver qué era lo que Niel o Tania habían olvidado. Al abrir la puerta se había quedado sorprendida, Philip la veía desde el pasillo y esperaba a que ella lo invitara a pasar. Eliza simplemente se hiso a un lado dejándole espacio para entrar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada aun, Philip la vio cerrar la puerta y sin poder contenerse se acerco a ella encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta, los días que habían pasado desde el día que ella lo había llegado a buscar se les habían hecho eternos a los dos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar en ese momento. Sin decir nada Philip la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Eliza mientras ella lo abrazaba en silencio y lo dejaba llevarla. En Escocia baba Amín caminaba por los pasillos, era casi la una de la mañana y se sentía inquieto, George le había dicho todo lo que había pasado desde que él y Latifa habían llegado y realmente le preocupaba saber que Albert aun no sabía nada de la situación de Alyson y su hijo. En silencio entro a la habitación de Alyson y la vio dormida mientras Violet dormitaba en el sillón, baba camino hacia ella y la despertó para que fuera a dormir a su habitación, el se quedaría un rato mas. Alyson parecía dormir tranquilamente seguramente soñando por la forma en que sonreía. Alyson caminaba a orillas del Khemisset viendo como el agua se movía por el viento de la tarde todo parecía tan apacible hasta que una piedra cayó en el agua, desconcertada volteo a ver quien había lanzado aquella piedra y al ver hacia atrás lo vio, sentado sobre una roca estaba Albert, en brazos llevaba al pequeño William mientras el lanzaba pequeñas piedras al agua, ella comenzó a acercarse mientras él seguía lanzado las piedras al agua hasta que volteo a ver hacia donde ella venia hacia él, Albert se levanto con su hijo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Alyson levanto la mano para tocar la mejilla de él cuando de pronto Albert comenzó a desvanecerse ante ella sin que pudiera hacer nada. Alyson se sentó en la cama desconcertada mientras baba corría hacia ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y al ver al anciano no pudo más que lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar desconsolada, no era la primera vez que Albert se desvanecía en sus sueños y eso solo era una muestra de lo mucho que le hacía falta y lo necesitaba. Amín no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y esperar a que ella le contara lo que le estaba pasando. En el avión Albert dormía comenzando a sentir que el aire le faltaba, se sentía inquieto y parecía llevar un enorme peso encima, el aire cada vez le hacía más falta hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos para descubrir que encima del pecho tenia a la pequeña Candy Ann quien al sentir un poco de turbulencia se había abrazado a él y le tenía el cuello rodeado con sus bracitos mientras su carita estaba escondida entre el cuello y la barba de Albert. Estaba tan dormida que parecía no molestarle que la barba de Albert le hiciera cosquillas. Candy y la tía Elroy parecían dormir profundamente mientras Terry arrullaba a su hijo, al ver que Albert había despertado coloco al pequeño en su silla para dejarlo dormir y se levanto para estirar las piernas, después de ver como Albert acomodaba a la pequeña de nuevo en su asiento se acerco con un par de tazas de café, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de conversar y la verdad al ver el equipaje que Albert llevaba al salir de la mansión rumbo al aeropuerto le habían quedado algunas dudas que quería aclarar.

(Terry) (Entregándole el café) dormiste profundamente por casi seis horas!

(Albert) (Suspirando) seis horas?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) por un momento pensé que despertarías cuando la pequeña te salto encima!

(Albert) (Aturdido) hace cuando fue eso?

(Terry) (Pensativo) hace casi dos horas! El avión salto un poco y la pequeña dio un grito antes de aferrarse a ti!

(Albert) (Pensativo) debí estar más cansado de lo que creía! Cuanto falta para aterrizar?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) un poco más de cuatro horas! (directo) que piensas hacer después de la fiesta de los clanes?

(Albert) (Serio) aun no estoy seguro! La tía me dejara libre después de esa fiesta y …

(Terry) (Serio) y?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) me iré a vivir al desierto!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) al desierto?

(Albert) (Tomando café) quiero estar cerca de ella! por lo menos hasta que pueda dejarla ir!

(Terry) (Serio) la extrañas mucha verdad?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) cuando Vanessa me grito que ella estaba muerta, te juro que por un momento quise tomarla del cuello y obligarla a que me dijera que no era verdad, que todo lo que decía era mentira! Nunca había amado a nadie como la ame a ella! (viéndolo a la cara) como aun la amo y siento que siempre voy a amarla!

(Terry) (Sintiendo remordimientos) y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez aun haya esperanza?

(Albert) (Suspirando) daría mi vida porque así fuera! (levantándose) pero creo que eso ya es imposible ahora!

Terry vio como Albert se alejaba por el pasillo mientras él sentía un nudo en la garganta por no poder confesarle todo de una vez por todas, le había dado su palabra a la tía Elroy y no podía faltar a ella, menos ahora que sabia cuales eran los verdaderos motivos de la fiesta a la que iban. En la habitación de Alyson, Amín seguía abrazándola mientras le hablaba de la forma más serena que podía. El llanto de Alyson al fin había cesado y ahora podrían conversar con tranquilidad sin que nadie los escuchara.

(Amín) (Soltándola) te sientes mejor hija?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si baba! No quise asustarte!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) algún mal sueño?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) muy malo! (viéndolo) que debo hacer baba? Siento que me estoy muriendo sin él y tengo miedo de buscarlo y que él no quiera volver a verme después de haberlo dejado!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) si lo amabas tanto porque lo dejaste hija?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) tenía mucho miedo baba! Tenía tanto miedo por él y por mi hijo!

(Amín) (Serio) miedo a que? A que todo lo que decía Philip fuera verdad?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) miedo a que el realmente hubiera abusado de mi y que eso lograra que Albert me despreciara y despreciara a nuestro hijo! Miedo a que Philip intentara hacerlo de nuevo y que él y Albert terminaran enfrentándose y que todo terminara en una tragedia por mi culpa! (llorando) miedo de que el dejara de amarme y no tener fuerzas para quedarme sola como antes!

(Amín) (Serio) nunca vas a estar sola! Siempre estaremos a tu lado y estoy seguro que si le das la oportunidad a Albert de acercarse el también estará junto a ti!

(Alyson) (Negando) Albert jamás me perdonara que lo haya abandonado y lo haya hecho correr detrás de mí! (seria) el aun debe creer que mi hijo no es suyo!

(Amín) (Serio) eso es algo que tu y el deben aclarar! No crees que ya es hora de que tú y él se reencuentren y pongan las cosas claras entre ustedes?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) yo lo deje libre baba! (viéndolo) yo le devolví la joya a Albert el día que salí de Chicago!

(Amín) (Negando) una joya no puede definir el futuro de tu vida hija! Esa joya no significaba nada para él! (viéndola a los ojos) tú eras la joya que el valoraba y estoy seguro que el debe estar ansioso por recuperarte a ti y a su hijo!

(Alyson) (Negando) como presentarme ante el ahora baba? No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y el debe creer que yo morí en el desierto y me lleve a su hijo conmigo! Además como voy a presentarme con mi hijo Jacob esperando que él lo acepte solo porque yo se lo pido?

(Amín) (Negando) estas tomando decisiones por él? No es eso lo que los puso en esta situación en la que están ahora?

(Alyson) (Abrazándose a si misma) es que tengo miedo baba! Tengo miedo de verlo y que él no me acepte!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) nunca has sido una mujer cobarde y no creo que sea hora de que comiences a serlo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) siempre he sido cobarde baba! Eso es algo que no he podido cambiar!

(Amín) (Viéndola a los ojos) no eres cobarde!

(Alyson) (Triste) entones por qué no me quede a luchar para que Albert me creyera y salí corriendo a refugiarme al desierto?

(Amín) (suspirando) porque a veces el mal que nos hacen va mas allá de nuestras fuerzas y buscamos el lugar donde podamos sentirnos más fuertes y seguros! (sonriendo) el desierto fue tu refugio por más de dos años y aprendiste en el, lo fuerte que puedes ser y esa es la fuerza que buscabas cuando corriste de nuevo a él! (sonriendo) no crees que es tiempo de que reconozcas que eres más fuerte que todo lo que pueda rodearte y comiences por volver a casa a buscar a tu marido?

(Alyson) (Seria) y si él no me quiere más?

(Amín) (Encogiendo los hombros) si no te quiere más por lo menos estarás segura y podrás seguir adelante sin esconderte de nada ni de nadie! (acariciándole la mejilla) es hora que comiences a vivir y dejes que tus hijos crezcan viendo lo fuerte que es su madre! Estoy seguro que Albert debe estar desesperado por verte y aceptara gustoso al pequeño Jacob solo porque es tu hijo y ahora también será de él!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) no quiero perder a Albert, baba! Lo amo demasiado y si me rechaza no se qué hare!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) no tomes una decisión en este momento! Piensa bien cómo quieres hacer las cosas y no dejes que el miedo te detenga! (levantándose) tomate unos días para pensar y si necesitas un lugar tranquilo recuerda que siempre tendrás las casa de baba para pensar con tranquilidad!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias por estar aquí conmigo baba!

(Amín) (Serio) si no es así no se cuanto tendría que esperar para ver a mis hijas y a mis nietos! (viendo al cielo) solo espero que mi Latifa no me haga esperar más para ver a sus hijos porque no pienso permanecer joven toda la vida!

Alyson lo observo mientras baba salía de su habitación rogando al cielo que George y Latifa le dieran un nieto. Más tranquila volvió a acomodarse en la cama mientras pensaba en los sueños que había estado teniendo las últimas semanas. En el avión Albert caminaba por los pasillos estirando las piernas, nunca le había gustado hacer viajes tan largos pues le era casi imposible mantenerse sentado por tanto tiempo, aun podía recordar con claridad el sueño que había tenido antes de que despertara por la falta de aire que le provocaban los bracitos de Candy Ann en su cuello. Podía recordar la sensación que había sentido al sostener un pequeño bebe en sus brazos mientras él lo arrullaba, podía sentir aun en sus brazos la calidez de aquel pequeño y la forma en que él se movía mientras él le hablaba quedito para no despertarlo. Allí estaba ella también, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz y se había desvanecido justo cuando él estaba a punto de abrazarla, se sentía desesperado por llegar a Escocia y terminar con ese compromiso para luego ir a Khemisset y quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para estar cerca de Alyson un poco más. Sabía que la había perdido para siempre pero solo por un poco más de tiempo quería sentirse cerca de ella y ese era el lugar que más lo hacía recordarla. Después de ese viaje no estaba seguro si decidiría volver o seguir con la vida que tenía antes de tomar su lugar con los Andley. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como el avión se sacudía levemente por la turbulencia, corriendo volvió a su asiento en donde la pequeña Candy Ann había despertado y asustada lo buscaba con la mirada.

(Candy Ann) (Lanzándose a sus brazos) abetito se caye vionito!

(Albert) (Riendo) no pequeña, no se cae el avión! Es solo un poco de aire que nos mueve pero no pasa nada!

(Candy Ann) (Rascándose la carita) tu babita pica mucho!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te gusta mi barba?

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo detenidamente) padece osito peo a mi guta más sin babita!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quieres que me la quite?

(Candy Ann) (Negando) así mida chitosito!

(Albert) (Serio) como que chistosito?

(Terry) (Riendo) creo que sería mejor si te lo quitaras Albert! Tal vez así la pecosita deje de molestarte!

(Candy Ann) (Sacando la lengua) yo no modesto, a mi guta babita peo pica mi cachetito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) está bien, me la quitare al llegar a Escocia!

(Elroy) (Levantándose de su asiento) seguramente los de la fiesta apreciaran más que te presentes sin esa barba!

(Albert) (Serio) buenos días tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Acercándose al bebe) buenos días! (agachándose) como amaneció mi nieto?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) su nieto amaneció bien, pero creo que su madre aun no termina de amanecer!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Candy) aun no estoy segura que haya sido buena idea aceptar que Candy nos acompañara después de haber dado a luz apenas hace un par de semanas!

(Terry) (Riendo) solo le dije que nos quedaríamos en mi casa en Edimburgo y no hubo poder humano que le impidiera venir!

(Albert) (Serio) parece estar agotada!

(Terry) (Riendo) en unas horas podrá descansar en una cómoda cama! (viendo de reojo a la tía) está muy emocionada con la fiesta de los clanes!

(Elroy) (Seria) Candy siempre se emociona con las fiestas!

(Terry) (Serio) lo que le emociona tanto es que accedí a llevar un kilt con los colores de los Andley!

(Albert) (Serio) usaras kilt? Los colores de los Andley?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) por esta vez seré el señor Terrence Andley!

(Elroy) (Sacando el café por la nariz) cof cof! Terrence!

(Terry) (Riendo) tenga cuidado tía Elroy, no creo que sea muy cómodo sacar café por la nariz!

(Albert) (Viendo la cara de enojo de la tía) no sabía que tendríamos que llevar kilt a la fiesta, tía Elroy!

(Elroy) (Secándose la nariz) no te preocupes por eso William, los muchachos se encargaron de llevar tu traje de gala cuando vinieron!

(Albert) (Serio) no sabía que la fiesta era tan formal!

(Terry) (Serio) viniendo de los Estuardo no me extraña que hayan pedido toda la gala! (burlón) los aristócratas siempre somos unos pedantes!

(Elroy) (Seria) espero que por lo menos mañana se abstenga de hacer esos comentarios Terry!

(Terry) (Riendo) con lo pendiente que estaré que el aire no me levante el kilt estaré demasiado ocupado para comentar nada!

(Albert) (Sacando el jugo por la nariz) que cosas dices Terry!

(Candy Ann) (Riendo) jajá abetito saco fuguito!

(Elroy) (Seria) que ejemplos le estas dando a la niña William!

(Albert) (Serio) solo le mostraba que no solo el café puede salir por la nariz tía!

La tía Elroy se levanto de su asiento abochornada para ir a estirar un poco las piernas mientas Albert y Terry se reían en silencio para no terminar de molestar a la tía quien ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa por lo que pasaría en cuanto llegaran a la dichosa fiesta y Albert descubriera de que se trataba. En casa de Jacobo todo era un caos, los empleados que se encargarían del banquete corrían de una lado a otro llevando todo lo que debían organizar para el día siguiente. En su habitación Alyson le ayudaba a Latifa a colocarse el kilt que Jacobo le había regalado para la ocasión mientras Latifa se miraba al espejo viendo con horror que la falda no llegaba más bajo de las rodillas, ella nunca había utilizado algo tan corto y sabia que en cuanto baba la viera así comenzaría a rebatir en contra de ella y seguro la regañaría por no guardar las costumbres que él le había enseñado.

(Latifa) (Preocupada) la, la, la Najda! Cuando baba me vea seguro que dirá que he derrumbado su casa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pero te ves linda!

(Latifa) (Seria) claro, divina debo verme mostrando las piernas!

(Alyson) (Seria) no es más corto que la falda que usabas para ir a bailar cuando estábamos en la universidad!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) aun lo recuerdas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo triste) claro que lo recuerdo! Lo usaste justo después que me habías salvado de Philip!

(Latifa) (Agachándose) La Najda! Nada de llanto, ya fue suficiente lo que has llorado este tiempo! (riendo) además aun tienes que probarte el traje que tu abuelo mando hacer para ti!

(Alyson) (Viendo el traje colgado) aun no entiendo porque el abuelo mando a hacer un vestido con los colores del clan en vez de dejarme llevar kilt como todos ustedes!

(Latifa) (Seria) después de lo delicada que has estado no pensaras que te dejaríamos salir a la fiesta con falda corta! (sonriendo) recuerda que apenas te estás recuperando y lo mejor es tomar precauciones!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no pienso bajar a la fiesta Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) pero por qué no? La fiesta es para presentar a tus hijos! Tú tienes que estar allí!

(Alyson) (Triste) no tengo animo Latifa! Preferiría quedarme aquí mientras el abuelo disfruta de su fiesta!

(Latifa) (Haciendo pucheros) y vas a dejarme solita el día que le mostrare las piernas a Escocia?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso es porque aun no terminas de vestirte! (mostrando las medias) estoy segura que con esto no mostraras las piernas y baba no tendrá por qué molestarse! (seria) además no se que hará baba cuando vea que el abuelo también le compro un kilt a él!

(Latifa) (Cayendo sentada) baba en kilt?

(Alyson) (Riendo al ver la cara de espanto de Latifa) solo bromeaba! No creo que el abuelo se atreva a proponerle tremendo disparate a baba!

Las dos estaban sonriendo divertidas al imaginar a baba saliendo de su habitación vistiendo un kilt con los colores de los Estuardo. Estaban terminando de colocar los accesorios del traje de Latifa cuando escucharon un grito que las dejo asustadas. En el pasillo Jacobo caminaba detrás de Amín quien gritaba en árabe cosas que Jacobo apenas lograba descifrar por la cara que llevaba el viejo musulmán.

(Jacobo) (Serio) vamos Amín esto no es cosa del otro mundo!

(Amín) (Molesto) La, la, La, haraam! (pecado) (gritando) mish haraam! (que vergüenza)

(Latifa) (Asustada) baba?

(Alyson) (Viendo a su abuelo) que paso abuelo? Porque baba está diciendo que siente vergüenza? Que pecado fue el que dice que cometió?

(Jacobo) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo no entiendo porque se molesta tanto Solo le pedí que se probara el kilt para que viera lo elegante que luciría si decide usarlo mañana para la fiesta!

(Alyson) (Tapándose la cara) abuelo, baba no va a ponerse un kilt y mostrar las piernas en público! Eso es pecado para él y no puedes pedirle que lo haga!

(Jacobo) (Serio) no le estoy pidiendo que se ponga la falda!

(Latifa) (Seria) entonces?

(Jacobo) (Serio) solo quiero que en vez de la túnica para el frio que él pensaba ponerse, se ponga esta que mande a hacer con los colores de la familia para que la gente sepa que es mi invitado y que forma parte de la casa Stewart!

(Amín) (Serio) La, lo que me diste fue una falda!

(Jacobo) (Serio) solo te estaba mostrando el kilt que yo llevare mañana! (molesto) y no es falda! Es un traje de gala tradicional!

(Amín) (Viendo detenidamente a Latifa) que estas usando?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) verdad que se ve linda, baba?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) se ve muy elegante Latifa!

(Amín) (Suspirando) supongo que te veras muy bien al lado de tu esposo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) de verdad no te molesta que lo use?

(Amín) (Caminando de vuelta a su habitación) por lo menos es mejor que lo que usabas en la universidad cuando pensabas que yo no te veía!

Las dos se quedaron asombradas al escuchar las palabras de baba Amín quien había vuelto a su habitación a probarse la túnica que Jacobo le había dado para ver si podía lucirla junto con la túnica que había llevado para la ocasión. En Edimburgo a unas horas de allí, la tía Elroy llegaba a casa de los Grandchester donde sus sobrinos los esperaban desde hacía ya varios días. Al ver entrar a Albert la cara de asombro de sus sobrinos no se hiso esperar, Albert paso de largo con la pequeña Candy Ann en brazos y se dirigió al sillón para colocarla pues se había quedado dormida después de esperar por largo rato a que migración lo dejara pasar. Stear se acerco a donde estaba Albert y sonriendo le puso la mano en el hombro.

(Stear) (Sonriendo) no sabía que el señor Albert estaría aquí?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) el señor Albert! El señor Albert no está, lo trajeron con la promesa de libertad después de este compromiso!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) para mí que se ve bien! Tal vez solo necesita recortarse un poco el cabello y quedara perfecto!

(Annie) (Seria) yo creo que mejor debería quitarse la barba! Así parece unos años más viejo!

(Albert) (Serio) no pienso recortarme el cabello y tampoco rasurarme la barba y les pido que no sigan diciendo nada!

(Candy) (Riendo) no te molestes Albert, es solo que nunca hemos estado en una fiesta de clanes y seguramente los chicos lo que quieren es presumir que la cabeza de los Andley es un joven y guapo caballero!

(Albert) (Serio) pues más vale que se acostumbren que la cabeza de los Andley después de la dichosa fiesta ser una dama y su nombre será Emilia Elroy!

(Anthony) (Asombrado) la tía Elroy?

(Candy) (Seria) Albert ha decidido irse de viaje indefinido después de cumplir con el compromiso de la fiesta!

(Luisa) (Asombrada) pero eso no es posible…..

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) ese es el trato que hice con William y no quiero que se discuta más! (viéndolos) ya están listos para la fiesta de mañana?

(Albert) (Serio) porque tanto apuro tía? Seguramente la fiesta comenzara a media tarde y terminara en la madrugada como siempre se ha acostumbrado!

(Elroy) (Seria) te equivocas William! Esta fiesta comenzara después del desayuno y no quiero llegar tarde! (seria) espero que todos estén listos a las siete en punto!

(Todos) (Asombrados) las siete?

(Elroy) (Viendo a Albert) es muy importante que lleguemos temprano!

(Terry) (Viendo a Albert) ven conmigo Albert, te indicare cuál es tu habitación y la de Candy Ann y los pequeños!

Albert tomo de nuevo a la pequeña en brazos y siguió a Terry hasta la parte alta en donde la coloco en la cama que había en la habitación donde estaban durmiendo los hijos de sus sobrinos. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar el sueño que había tenido y salió de la habitación para ir a la que Terry le había indicado y poder tirarse a la cama por unos momentos y cerrar los ojos para dejar de pensar. En Lakewood después de haber encontrado al fin el rancho Stevens, Patrick Saint-Claire llegaba a pedirle su ayuda para contactar a los Andley y que le ayudaran a averiguar en donde estaba Vanessa pues su gente aun no había logrado encontrarla y lo último que había sabido era que ella había salido de España el mismo día que él había llegado a Chicago. Flamy lo vio llegar y de inmediato mando a uno de los vaqueros para que le avisaran a Tom de la visita que tenían. Por la expresión en el rostro de Patrick se podía adivinar que algo lo traía muy alterado. Tom volvió de inmediato al saber que su esposa lo necesitaba de urgencia y al llegar pudo verla sentada en el salón conversando con Patrick Saint-Claire.

(Tom) (Sorprendido) Patrick?

(Patrick) (Respirando pesadamente) al fin lo encuentro Tom! Necesito que me ayude a encontrar a William Andley!

(Tom) (Sorprendido) sucede algo?

(Patrick) (Serio) necesito encontrar a William antes que sea tarde!

(Flamy) (Preocupada) el señor Saint-Claire vino para alertar a los Andley porque Vanessa Lancaster logro escapar de los guardias y no saben en donde esta!

(Patrick) (Serio) necesito que me lleves con los Andley para que me ayuden a localizarla antes que ella se presente a cumplir con sus amenazas!

(Tom) (Sorprendido) pero eso es imposible! Los Andley salieron de viaje y no creo que vuelvan en por lo menos una semana!

(Patrick) (Nervioso) necesito hablar con él lo antes posible!

(Tom) (Serio) seguramente me llamaran después de la fiesta a la que fueron! Para mientras tal vez yo podría ayudarle!

(Patrick) (Serio) necesito saber en donde vivía Vanessa antes de que William me llamara para venir por ella!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) yo puedo llevarlo mañana mismo! Por ahora creo que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí en el rancho y saldremos a primera hora!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) espero que ella cometa el error de ir a su casa para poder llevármela de nuevo!

Flamy y Tom simplemente guardaron silencio mientras Patrick Saint-Claire apretaba los puños desesperado por haberla perdido cuando ya la tenía en sus manos de nuevo. La tarde y la noche en Escocia pasaron rápidamente, Albert se había levantado casi a las cuatro de la mañana y después de bañarse observaba el kilt que tenia tendido sobre la cama, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo usaba y tenía tan poco animo que estaba a punto de guardarlo y asistir a la fiesta con un traje cualquiera pero justo cuando lo iba a colgar reacciono, ese era el último acto oficial que la tía le pediría que hiciera y no podía dejar en mal a la familia, desganado comenzó a quitarse el piyama para luego comenzar a ponerse el kilt. Eran casi las siete y todos estaban abajo esperando a que la tía y los Grandchester bajaran pues eran los últimos que faltaban, la pequeña Candy Ann daba vueltas y vueltas viendo como su falda cuadriculada volaba graciosamente mientras ella reía divertida, la tía Elroy no se hiso esperar cuando bajo con su kilt de falda larga llevando todos los galones que le correspondían como la mas anciana del clan. Candy bajo con su hijo en brazos mientras Terry se había quedado frente al espejo viendo como le habían quedado los colores del clan Andley, sonriendo salió de su habitación para luego bajar las escaleras mientras Anthony, Stear y Archie intentaban contener la risa al recordar las palabras de Terry el día anterior cuando le había entregado el kilt y se había declarado Terrence Andley haciendo que los chicos rieran de buena gana al escuchar todas las ocurrencias que había dicho al informarles el tremendo cambio de apellido. En silencio subieron a los cuatro coches que los esperaban en la entrada de la mansión de Edimburgo y salieron rumbo a la mansión de los Estuardo a dos horas de distancia. En la mansión de Jacobo Stewart todos los clanes habían comenzado a llegar, parecía que la convocatoria que había enviado a todos los clanes había sido un éxito, todos se encontraban allí y seguramente los Andley no tardarían en llegar. Jacobo estaba en la habitación de Alyson intentando convencerla de que saliera a saludar a los representantes de cada uno de los clanes pero ese día por alguna razón Alyson se había levantado un poco mas pálida que el día anterior, vistiendo el traje que su abuelo le había mandado hacer ella observaba por la ventana de su habitación haciendo como si no lo escuchara mientras el intentaba convencerla de que bajara.

(Jacobo) (Serio) hija, la fiesta es para tus hijos y para ti! Tienes que bajar a presentarte ante todos! Eres mi única nieta!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) abuelo, por favor! Solo déjame quedarme aquí un poco más! (bajando la mirada) no me siento bien abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Viéndole los ojos) tristezas hoy no, hija! Hoy tienes que lucir más linda que nunca! (respirando profundo) te dejare quedarte si me prometes que harás el esfuerzo de bajar cuando sea momento de presentar formalmente a mis nietos!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) lo intentare!

(Jacobo) (Preocupado) no te derrumbes hija, no hoy que es un día que nunca olvidaras!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) aquí estaré abuelo! Bajare cuando tú me lo indiques!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) vendré por ti más tarde!

Jacobo salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que el dejarla quedarse en su habitación le había ayudado a seguir con los planes que había preparado desde un principio. En la entrada de la propiedad de los Stewart comenzaron a entrar los autos con el emblema de los Andley, George entro de nuevo a la mansión para avisarle a Jacobo que los invitados que esperaban habían llegado, se suponía que Albert no debía ver a ninguno de la familia de Alyson hasta que Jacobo les indicara que había llegado el momento de salir. Jacobo salió de la casa con el pequeño William en brazos, el pequeño iba envuelto en una frazada con los colores de los Estuardo y un pequeño kilt escondido bajo la frazada. Sonriendo se acerco hasta la tía Elroy quien emocionada intento guardar la seriedad y compostura como era debido hasta el momento indicado.

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) buenos días Emilia!

(Elroy) (Inclinando la cabeza) buenos días Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolos a todos) así que este es el clan Andley! (viendo a Terry) el no parece parte del clan!

(Terry) (Inclinándose) Terrence Grandchester señor!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) el hijo de Richard y Eleanor! (sonriendo) mucho gusto señor Grandchester! (viéndolos a todos intentando adivinar quién era William) y el patriarca de la familia?

(Albert) (Acercándose) William Albert Andley Para servirle!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido al verlo tan serio y apagado) mucho gusto William! (sonriendo) yo también tengo un William en la familia! (poniéndole al pequeño en los brazos) mi nieto William!

Albert sostuvo al pequeño mientras sentía que las piernas le temblaban al ver aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, no sabía por qué aquel pequeño lo había hecho estremeceré de pies a cabeza mientras todos lo observaban. La pequeña Candy Ann quiso acercarse a él para ver al bebe pero Terry la había tomado en brazos para que no lo hiciera, los ojos de Albert comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras veía al pequeño en sus brazos hasta que escucho una voz que no pensó que escucharía en aquel lugar.

(George) (Serio) quiere ver a la madre?

(Albert) (A punto de caer) George!

(George) (Conteniendo las lagrimas) creo que ella estará más que feliz cuando descubra que estas aquí!

(Albert) (Llorando al ver al niño de nuevo) este, este es…

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) este es tu hijo muchacho, y mi nieta esta allá arriba sin saber que esta fiesta es para reunirte con ella!

(Albert) (Desesperado) ella esta, viva?

(George) (Sonriendo) quieres que te lleve con ella?

Albert no pudo contestar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y después de ver como sus sobrinos y su familia lloraban en silencio comenzó a seguir a George mientras seguía aferrando al pequeño William en sus brazos. Lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de George mientras intentaba articular palabra.

(Albert) (Hablando con dificultad) por que George? Porque no me dijiste que ella estaba viva?

(George) (Deteniéndose) eso lo hablaremos después William! (quitándole al bebe) en la tercera puerta a la derecha esta Alyson! (deteniéndolo) ella no sabe nada, no tiene idea que estas aquí! (serio) ten cuidado porque ha estado muy delicada de salud!

Albert simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que George le había indicado. De pie junto a la ventana Alyson había esta dormitando mientras veía como los sirvientes acomodaban algunas mesas en el patio, la brisa de la puerta abierta llamo su atención y al voltear a ver se encontró con los ojos azules más hermosos que ella había visto nunca, por un momento cerró los ojos intentando despertar de aquel sueño que una vez más le jugaba otra broma. Al abrir los ojos vio como aquel hombre había cerrado la puerta y caminaba hacia ella, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pues sabía que en cuanto el llegara junto a ella volvería a desvanecerse como lo hacía en cada sueño, al ver como el levantaba la mano para tocarla cerró los ojos para no ver cuando él se desvaneciera y la dejara sola nuevamente. Albert detuvo su mano al verla cerrar los ojos, el tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, desesperado cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para despertar de aquel sueño pero al abrirlos allí estaba ella, aun con los ojos cerrados llorando. Albert se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de ella aspirando aquel aroma de la piel de su cuello. Alyson sintió el aliento de Albert contra su cuello y sintió que las piernas no podían sostenerla mas, lentamente los dos comenzaron a caer hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, los brazos de Albert la rodeaban con fuerza mientras las lagrimas de el comenzaban a mojarle el cuello y las de ella resbalaban por las manos de Albert al caer.

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) estas aquí! Realmente estas aquí?

(Albert) (Apretándola más a él) estas viva mi amor! Estas viva!

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir los ojos, los dos temían que si lo hacían aquel hermoso sueño terminaría y no estaban seguros de poder soportarlo.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 70: **Una Gran Sorpresa**

**Yajaira **


	70. Chapter 70

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 70**

**Una Gran Sorpresa**

Albert sostenía fuertemente a Alyson entre sus brazos, aun no podía creer que realmente esta vez el sueño no se hubiera terminado cuando el se acercaba, esta vez podía sentirla respirar agitada mientras sentía como las lagrimas de ella resbalaban por sus manos mientras el la seguía sosteniendo sentados en el piso de aquella habitación, a lo lejos Alyson podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Albert mientras las lagrimas de el seguían resbalándole por el cuello mientras el seguía con el rostro hundido en sus cabellos. Aun con los ojos cerrados el había abierto la boca pero parecía que las palabras no querían salir; lo único que podía era intentar calmarse para articular lo que quería decirle en ese momento, Alyson apretó aun mas los ojos cerrados y ente sollozos dejo escapara un sola palabra.

(Alyson) (Llorando angustiada) Perdóname!

Albert abrió los ojos al escucharla hablar, aquello no era un sueño como el aun creía, realmente él la tenia entre sus brazos una vez mas y podía sentir las calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Lentamente Albert aflojo los brazos para acomodarse y verla de frente. Alyson había intentado retener sus brazos alrededor de ella pero de pronto sintió la respiración de él frente a ella. Podía sentir a lo lejos aquel aroma tan distintivo de Albert que por un momento contuvo la respiración. Albert la veía de frente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras las lagrimas seguían escapándose de ellos, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Alyson mientras se animaba a hablar.

(Albert) (Suplicante) abre los ojos hayati! (viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza) por favor mi amor, abre los ojos y mírame!

(Alyson) (Llorando) no quiero! No quiero verte desaparecer como lo haces siempre que sueño contigo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo emocionado) esto no es un sueño mi amor!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) eso es lo que siempre dices! Siempre me dices que no es un sueño y me dejas sola!

Albert sonrió al escucharla, los últimos meses había tenido sueños tan parecidos a esos y ahora al escucharla podía saber que ella lo había estado extrañando tanto como el a ella. Despacio Albert tomo el rostro de Alyson con sus manos y comenzó a acercarse para besarla. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Alyson al sentir el bigote y la barba de Albert rozando contras sus labios y después, los labios de Albert posándose sobre los suyos, Albert la besaba suavemente acariciando sus labios con los de el. Poco a poco fue rozando sus labios mas y mas decidido hasta que sintió como ella había suspirado y aprovecho aquel suspiro para profundizar aquel beso. Alyson abrió los ojos, aun no podía creer que Albert estuviera allí, aquella barba le raspaba ligeramente y el bigote le hacia un poco de cosquillas pero los labios eran los mismos, aquella pasión que el le transmitía siempre que la besaba estaba allí y sin poder contenerse comenzó a corresponder con la misma pasión que él la besaba, sus manos llegaron hasta el pecho de Albert y pudo sentirlo, Albert volvió a rodearla con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el mientras la besaba cada vez mas y mas descontrolado, las lagrimas de los dos seguían corriendo por sus mejillas mezclándose entre si mientras el aire comenzaba a faltarles cada vez mas. Albert comenzó a separarse un poco hasta que por fin pudo ver como ella lo veía a los ojos, Alyson comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras lo veía aun sin poder creer que realmente el estaba allí. Albert podía ver la palidez del rostro de Alyson mientras sentía la mano de ella acariciarle el rostro sin poder decir palabra.

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) dime algo! Cualquier cosa hayati, solo déjame escucharte!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) perdóname habib! Por favor perdóname!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) no hay nada que perdonar mi amor! Con solo verte viva y en mis brazos me basta! (serio) Solo prométeme que nunca más vas irte de mi lado!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) nunca más habib! No me dejes ir nunca!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) te ves tan pálida mi amor! Me dijeron que no has estado bien!

(Alyson) (Aspirando el aroma de él) sin ti me estaba muriendo!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) no digas eso! No vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera hayati! Nunca más dejare que te alejes! (sonriendo) menos ahora que acabo de encontrarte!

(Alyson) (Separándose de él) te ves diferente! (acariciándole la barba) te ves cansado!

Albert) (negando) ya no más! Ahora no me siento cansado, solo quiero sentirte entre mis brazos y saber que estas aquí! (cerrando los ojos) no sabes por lo que he pasado al creer que estabas muerta y perdida en aquel desierto!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) me has hecho tanta falta mi habi!

Albert comenzó a besarla desesperado, podía sentir como ella se estremecía, despacio comenzó a descender hasta comenzar a besar su cuello, la respiración de Alyson se había entrecortado y Albert podía sentir lo rápido que palpitaba el corazón de ella al sentir en sus labio como la vena del cuello de ella palpitaba fuertemente, Albert la apretó contra él cuando sintió todo el peso de ella en sus brazo. Albert se separo para verla casi sin sentido, la palidez de su rostro no era más que evidencia de lo mal que ella había estado. George tenía razón, ella había estado muy delicada y aquel desvanecimiento no era más que evidencia de ello. Albert se levanto alzándola en brazos y la llevo a la cama, comenzó a acariciarle la frente mientras ella comenzaba a respirar con más normalidad. Sonriendo comenzó a hablarle para reanimarla.

(Albert) (Besándole la mano) nuestro hijo es hermoso!

(Alyson) (Respirando cansada) lo has visto? (sonriendo) es igual a ti!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) y es lo más grande que has podido darme hayati!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) habib, hay algo que debo decirte!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) sea lo que sea la respuesta será, si!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) necesito que sepas que, tengo dos hijos!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) gemelos? Tenemos gemelos?

(Alyson) (Negando) no Albert, Jacob no tiene nada que ver contigo! (sentándose) Jacob es una larga historia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

Mientras Alyson comenzaba a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el desierto y como Jacob había resultado siendo su hijo, en Chicago después de un largo viaje Tom iba en el auto con Patrick Saint-Claire; esa mañana había salido rumbo a la ciudad y se dirigían a casa de Henry Lancaster. Henry había vuelto de viaje desde hacía ya un par de días y aun esperaba que su hija lo llamara para decirle cuando seria la boda de William Andley y ella, estaba sentado leyendo el periódico cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Después de un par de timbrazos el mayordomo entro al estudio para avisarle que su hija lo llamaba. Sonriendo levanto la bocina del teléfono, si ella aun no había vuelto desde que la había dejado con William en Nueva York era porque seguramente sus planes habían salido como ella esperaba.

(Henry) (Sonriendo) hija, pensé que nunca te comunicarías conmigo! Para cuando debo preparar los papeles para tu boda?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) cállate y escúchame papa! Estoy en problemas y tienes que ayudarme!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) hija? Que pasa por que estas tan alterada?

(Vanessa) (Seria) necesito que me mandes dinero papa!

(Henry) (Confundido) dinero? Pero hija, si necesitas dinero por que no le pides a William que te lo de?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no me nombres a ese desgraciado papa! El es el culpable de todo lo que me está pasando!

(Henry) (Serio) pero, acaso no te fuiste de viaje con él para arreglar lo de su matrimonio?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no seas estúpido papa! William me tendió una trampa y ahora estoy en serios problemas! (tranquilizándose) necesito que me ayudes y me mandes lo que te pido!

Vanessa había comenzado a decirle lo que necesitaba que el hiciera cuando el mayordomo después de ver la tarjeta de Lord Saint-Claire lo guiaba hasta la biblioteca, Henry escuchaba y apuntaba las instrucciones de su hija cuando el mayordomo lo interrumpió.

(Tim) (Entrando) señor, lo busca Lord Saint-Claire!

(Vanessa) (Al escuchar eso) papa, no digas que estás hablando conmigo por favor! (preocupada) no le digas a ese hombre que te llame, yo te hablare de nuevo más tarde! Por favor no digas nada!

(Henry) (Confundido) si señora, no se preocupe con mucho gusto llevare su caso! Adiós!

Henry colgó el teléfono aparentando estar lo más tranquilo posible mientras sonreía a los caballeros que acababan de entrar. No entendía que era lo que había asustado tanto a su hija al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre y menos después de escuchar que se trataba de alguien tan importante como un Lord. Acomodándose la corbata se acerco a ellos para recibirlos. Estaba seguro de haber visto antes a Tom pero al hombre que lo acompañaba nunca antes lo había visto ni lo había escuchado mencionar en los años que había trabajado para los Andley.

(Henry) (Sonriendo) buenos días señores en que puedo ayudarles!

(Patrick) (Serio) mi nombre es Lord Patrick Saint-Claire y el señor que me acompaña es mi amigo el señor Stevens!

(Henry) (Serio) muchos gusto señores, desean algo de beber?

(Tom) (Negando) se lo agradecemos mucho señor Lancaster pero Lord Saint-Claire tiene mucha prisa y solamente necesita conversar con usted un momento!

(Henry) (Ofreciéndoles asiento) ustedes dirán! En que puedo servirles!

(Patrick) (Viéndolo a los ojos) necesito que usted me diga dónde puedo localizar a mi esposa!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) discúlpeme mi Lord pero no comprendo! Que tengo yo que ver con su esposa? Estoy seguro de no conocerla!

(Patrick) (Levantándose) ya veo que usted no sabe nada! Mi esposa es la señora Vanessa Lancaster de Saint-Claire y yo estoy buscándola y usted va a decirme dónde encontrarla!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) como ha dicho usted que se llama su esposa?

(Tom) (Viendo la furia en la mirada de Patrick) señor Lancaster, Lord Saint-Claire se caso con su hija Vanessa hace ya seis años y al parecer su hija lo abandono y el está desesperado por encontrarla!

(Henry) (Confundido) ustedes tienen que estar en un error señores! Mi hija nunca ha estado casada! De eso nadie puede estar más seguro que yo, que soy su padre!

(Patrick) (Serio) lamento tener que decirle que está usted muy equivocado señor! Su hija se caso conmigo cuando estaba en la universidad en Londres! Desgraciadamente nuestro matrimonio no funciono y su hija decidió separarse de mí, pero quedaron algunos pendientes con relación a nuestro divorcio y ya que me he enterado que ella está planeando casarse de nuevo he venido a buscarla para que terminemos de una vez por todas con nuestra separación!

(Tom) (sonriendo al ver la astucia de Patrick) la verdad señor Lancaster es que mi amigo y su hija se encontraron en Nueva York y después de unos días nos enteramos que ella había discutido con su prometido y no volvimos a saber de ella! los tramites están casi terminados pero justo cuando ellos habían quedado de ir a Londres a finiquitarlos su hija desapareció y a Lord Saint-Claire le urge salir de este penoso asunto ya que el también está a punto de contraer matrimonio y no puede hacerlo sin divorciarse primero de su hija!

(Henry) (Nervioso) lamento no poder ayudarles señores! Mi hija salió de viaje con su prometido y aun no se ha comunicado conmigo! Precisamente yo la lleve a nueva york para que se encontrara con su prometido el señor Andley y aun no han vuelto de viaje!

(Patrick) (Desconfiando) está usted seguro que no sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

(Henry) (Negando) créame que a mí también me urge saber en donde esta, ella dejo algunos casos pendientes que atender y necesito que vuelva pero solo puedo imaginar que la está pasando muy bien con su prometido pues no ha podido llamar desde que se fue!

(Patrick) (Acercándose) si ella llega a llamarlo o sabe usted dónde puedo encontrarla por favor llámeme a este número! No sabe cuánto voy a agradecérselo señor Lancaster!

(Henry) (Sonriéndoles) con mucho gusto mi Lord! En cuanto sepa algo de mi hija yo me comunicare con usted!

(Tom) (Abriéndole la puerta a Patrick) se lo agradecemos mucho señor Lancaster!

(Patrick) (Haciendo una pequeña venia) fue un gusto haberlo conocido señor!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) el gusto a sido todo mío mi Lord!

Tom y Patrick subieron al auto, mientras comenzaban a salir de la propiedad Tom vio como la mirada de Patrick se convertía en una totalmente fría.

(Tom) (Serio) crees que te llame?

(Patrick) (Viendo hacia atrás) ese hombre tiene en la mirada la misma ambición de su hija Estoy seguro que si juego bien mis cartas podre hacer que me diga dónde se esconde y con suerte tal vez el mismo le pida a ella que vuelva conmigo!

(Tom) (Pensativo) la verdad nunca había conocido una familia como la de ese hombre! (viéndolo) crees que tarde en comunicarse con nosotros?

(Patrick) (Negando) no me importa cuánto tarde! Esta vez no voy a dejar que Vanessa se salga con la suya!

(Tom) (Serio) no has pensado pedirle ayuda a su hermano?

(Patrick) (Pensativo) sabes dónde encontrarlo?

(Tom) (Negando) solo sé que se llama Philip, pero tal vez podamos encontrarlo si vamos a hablar con la secretaria de William al consorcio Andley!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) me parece buena idea!

Mientras los dos se dirigían a las oficinas del consorcio, en el departamento de Eliza, Philip la contemplaba dormir. Aun no sabía qué era lo que él estaba haciendo allí, sabía que la relación entre ellos posiblemente nunca sería algo serio, toda la familia de ella se negarían a aceptarlo después de todo lo que había pasado entre sus familias y eso lo hacía sentir desesperado, nunca antes se había sentido así y le parecía que a esas alturas de su vida era un sentimiento ridículo. Por más que Eliza le atraía seguramente nunca podrían ser más de lo que eran hasta ahora, su relación estaba condenada a esos encuentros descontrolados llenos de pasión y arrebatos de lujuria que siempre tenían, nunca alguien como ella podría enamorarse de él. Sin hacer ruido tomo su ropa y se vistió para salir de allí antes que ella despertara. Despacio condujo su auto fuera del edificio donde vivía Eliza y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, por un momento la imagen de Eliza volvió a su mente, con la memoria podía recorrer la piel suave de su sus hombros, su hermoso cuello, los sensuales labios ligeramente sonrientes mientras ella dormía y su rojiza cabellera desparramada sobre la almohada y su espalda, era imposible para el no sentirse atraído por ella, pero en su corazón aun había alguien a quien nunca podría olvidar y a quien sentía que por siempre amaría, Alyson. Como era posible que aun después de muerta lo hiciera estremecer no podía explicarlo, solo sabía que ella nunca podría salir de sus recuerdos. Enojado consigo mismo condujo más de prisa para llegar a su departamento a darse una ducha para ir a trabajar mientras en su departamento Eliza había despertado y al no encontrarlo no había podido más que levantarse y darse una ducha, no sabía qué era lo que había significado la noche anterior para Philip pero para ella era mucho más de lo que él podía imaginar. En Escocia caminando en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Alyson se encontraban Jacobo, la tía Elroy y Violet. Los tres parecían cada vez más desesperados al no escuchar ruidos dentro de la habitación, estaban nerviosos y Jacobo veía el reloj a cada minuto mientras caminaba y veía de reojo la puerta. Si no se apresuraban a salir el entraría para saber qué era lo que había pasado. En la habitación Alyson esperaba paciente a que Albert dijera algo después de haber escuchado la historia que ella le acababa de contar. El había guardado silencio hasta el momento y ella no sabía que pensar ni que era lo que el decidiría hacer ahora que ella le presentaba un nuevo hijo. Albert veía la mirada expectante de Alyson quien se restregaba las manos una contra la otra esperando que él le respondiera. Sin decir nada Albert se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al separarse de ella solo un poco la pudo ver a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que nuestro hijo Jacob también será muy feliz con su hermanito cuando volvamos a casa!

(Alyson) (Respirando aliviada) entonces aceptas a Jacob como nuestro hijo?

(Albert) (Besándola) todo lo que venga de ti lo acepto sin pensarlo! No pienso dejarte escapar de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas) Ana Bahebak habib! Te amo, te amo habib!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) no sabes cuanta falta me hacia escucharte decirlo!

(Alyson) (Recostando la frente sobre su pecho) no sé cómo es que estas aquí pero estoy feliz de estar entre tus brazos! (respirando agitada) me hacías tanta falta!

(Albert) (Preocupado) que te pasa? Alyson, que tienes?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo estoy, un poco cansada!

(Albert) (Acomodándola en sus brazos) entonces descansa en mis brazos hayati! No pienso irme de aquí! Solo descansa!

(Jacobo) (En la puerta) lamento decirles que eso no será posible!

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) abuelo? (sonriendo) tu lo trajiste verdad? Tú trajiste a Albert verdad abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) Emilia y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo desde que te encontramos en casa de Amín!

(Elroy) el estado de Alyson era muy delicado y tú estabas tan ocupado en aquel asunto hijo, que no quise atormentarte más diciéndote lo mal que Alyson la estaba pasando después del parto tan difícil que tuvo que pasar!

(Jacobo) (Serio) bueno ya fue suficiente palabrería, el tiempo apremia y debemos comenzar con la ceremonia lo antes posible!

(Albert) (Serio) ceremonia?

(Alyson) (Confundida) hablas de la presentación de mi hijo?

(Jacobo) (Caminando hacia ellos) esta fiesta no es solo para presentar a su hijo! Hoy es el día de su matrimonio y si no se apresuran se nos hará de noche y los invitados van a comenzar a irse!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) matrimonio? Que matrimonio?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) hace unos mese ustedes me llamaron para pedirme que me hiciera cargo de casarlos cuando los dos vinieran a Escocia! Ustedes están aquí y los invitados están esperando!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) acaso pensaste que tu vestido era un vestido tradicional de fiesta? (acercándose) es tu traje de novia!

(Elroy) (Acercándose a él) creo que sería prudente que te quites esa barba antes de la ceremonia William!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) entonces, los invitados de abajo….

(Jacobo) (Serio) han venido a la boda y ya es tarde para la ceremonia así que por favor debemos apresurarnos!

(George) (Entrando con un estuche) puedo recortarte el cabello William? Creo que a la novia le gustara verte como antes cuando la esperes en el altar!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) esta vez será para siempre si decides aceptarme!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) para siempre, habib! Para siempre!

(Violet) (Tomándolo del brazo) entonces será mejor que vayas con George a su habitación para que te quites esa barba porque no creo qué al bebé le guste que su padre lo pique cuando lo bese!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) suegra usted tiene toda la razón! (viéndola de nuevo) te veré en el altar!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te amo!

Jacobo y George tomaron a Albert del brazo para llevarlo a la otra habitación cuando de pronto las chicas entraron a la habitación corriendo pues Gregory acababa de decirles el verdadero motivo de la fiesta, Candy llevaba en las manos el bolso de maquillaje de Latifa mientras Latifa entraba con las zapatillas que el abuelo había mandado comprar para Alyson. Todas comenzaron a abrazarla mientras Violet sacaba de la caja el tapado que complementaba el traje de su hija. Todas parecían estar muy emocionadas por la forma en que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Alyson se sentó frente al espejo y se vio el rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de pronto la sonrisa se le había ido del rostro y una mueca de espanto tomo su lugar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí nunca se había visto al espejo realmente, ahora podía ver la palidez que tenían sus mejillas y la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

(Candy) (Viéndola) que pasa Alyson? Porque de pronto dejaste de sonreír?

(Latifa) (Seria) La, Najda! Nada de llantos hoy porque no quiero que tu habib te vea con los ojos hinchados!

(Alyson) (Viéndose al espejo) estoy tan fea!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) no estás fea, solo un poquito pálida!

(Elroy) (Seria) al menos agradece que no te saliera barba como a William!

Al escuchar aquel absurdo comentario todas se vieron entre si antes de comenzar a reír mientras en la cama de Alyson Annie luchaba con Candy Ann para componerle los lacitos del cabello pues ella sería la encargada de llevar la cesta con pétalos de rosa y caminar antes que la novia hasta el altar. Alyson solo podía ver como todas trabajaban en su cabello mientras Latifa se encargaba de maquillarla. Después de unos minutos Alyson se veía al espejo totalmente distinta, en sus ojos había un leve brillo de emoción mientras todas la veían felices de haber logrado arreglarla hermosa. Violet se acerco a su hija quien no dejaba de verse al espejo pero antes que pudiera decirla algo Alyson había caído en sus brazos desmayado.

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) pero que le pasa?

(Candy) (Revisándola) no es nada tía, seguramente la emoción le gano y como ha estado débil no pudo resistirse! (viendo a Latifa) podrías conseguirme un poco de alcohol?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) solo espero que esta noche no le agarre la emoción o el pobre Albert se llevara un susto!

(Violet) (Sonrojada) Latifa!

(Patty) (Riendo) vamos Violet, no te escandalices que Latifa tiene razón! Esperemos que la emoción no sea mucha esta noche o el pobre Albert terminara desmayado junto a Alyson!

Mientras intentaban reanimar a Alyson en la habitación de George Albert sentado solo con la falda del kilt puesta veía como George muy serio le cortaba el cabello mientras Terry y los chicos esperaban abajo a que al fin alguien bajara a decirles como había salido el reencuentro. Afuera se podía escuchar la música de la fiesta mientras los invitados bailaban al estilo de las tierras altas esperando que llegara el momento de la ceremonia principal a la que habían sido invitados. Latifa bajo corriendo rumbo a la cocina sin prestar atención a los curiosos muchachos que la llamaban para que les dijera que había pasado pero al parecer Latifa no estaba interesada en contestar. En la habitación de George Jacobo terminaba de acomodarle el kilt al pequeño Jacob quien no dejaba de quejarse por que se sentía inquieto de no llevar ropa interior debajo de aquella falda. Albert observaba al pequeño a través del espejo mientras Jacobo le explicaba por qué no llevaba nada debajo de la falda. Después de rasurarse Albert se veía al espejo hasta que noto la carita de sorpresa del pequeño Jacobo quien lo había estado viendo mientras él se rasuraba, sonriendo se acerco a la cama y tomo su camisa, mientras se la ponía veía como el pequeño parecía no quitarle la mirada de enzima hasta que después de ponerse el Jacket y colocarse el Sporran Albert se sentó junto a él para conversar.

(Albert) (Viendo la mirada del pequeño sobre el) puedo preguntarte por qué me ves así?

(Jacob) (Tocándole el rostro con el dedito) tu tas iguadito!

(Albert) (Serio) igualito? A quien?

(Jacob) (Viéndolo serio) a mi papi de da foto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que foto?

(Jacob) (Sacando una foto de su pequeño Sporran) ete, mi papi de da foto que me yio mi umi! (mami)

(Albert) (Sonriendo al ver su foto) bueno, si me parezco tanto a tu papi de la foto es porque yo soy tu papi, el que está en esta foto!

(Jacob) (Abriendo grandes los ojitos) tu edes mi papa?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si, yo soy tu papa!

(Jacob) (Haciendo un puchero) y tu va a deja a mí como mi baba?

(Albert) (Serio) tu baba?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo) mi baba mudio en el sierto y mi umi tamien! (llorando) mi umi mudio po el tdueno!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) el trueno?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo) mi umi codia ena noche cuando tono dudo y mi mami se cayo! (viéndolo a los ojos) mi umi no levanto ota vez! Y umi lyson me avanto a mí y codimos mucho!

(Albert) (Sentándolo en sus piernas) no pequeño, eso no va a volver a pasar! (secándole las lagrimas) yo soy tu papa y no voy a dejarte nunca! Ni a ti ni a tu hermanito ni a tu umi!

(Jacob) (Sonriendo feliz) tu pometres?

(Albert) (Tragándose las lágrimas) te lo prometo, siempre voy a estar contigo!

(Jacob) (Rascándose la nalguita) papi, eto pica!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) que es lo que te pica?

(Jacob) (Bajándose y tirándose al suelo) eta fada pica! (rascándose mientras se retorcía) eta fada me pico mis cositas!

Albert no pudo más que comenzar a reír mientras George quien había escuchado todo desde el baño salía con la cara completamente roja por estar aguantando la risa, al ver como el pequeño se retorcía en el suelo mientras se rascaba a como podía no pudo más y comenzó a reír mientras Albert lo levantaba del suelo para ver cuál era el problemas, al levantarle la falda del kilt al pequeño no tuvieron duda de cuál era el problema del pequeño. Conteniendo la risa lo más posible Albert le hablo al pequeño que parecía no dejar de rascarse desesperado.

(Albert) (Intentando enseriarse) que dijiste que te pica?

(Jacob) (Rascándose sin pena) mis cositas me pican papi!

(Albert) (Viendo a George) podría decirme dónde puedo conseguirle un par de calzoncillos a mi hijo?

(George) (Conteniendo la risa) voy por ellos! Ahora vuelvo!

(Jacob) (Asombrado) peo ambuelito dijo que no pone cazoncio po que no va con da fadita!

(Albert) (Guiñándole el ojo) le diremos cual era el problema y seguro que no se enojara de que los uses!

Mientras arreglaba el problema del pequeño Albert veía el reloj de la mesa de noche, de pronto se había comenzado a dar cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, todo había estado pasando tan de prisa que ni cuenta se había dado que George le había puesto de nuevo a su hijo en brazos mientras el terminaba de arreglarse para bajar. Albert veía al de pronto al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, aquella sensación que había tenido en sus sueños no se parecía en nada a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, por un momento sintió que las piernas le temblaban hasta que se sentó en la cama junto al pequeño Jacob que con el dedito le acariciaba la frente al pequeño William. Sin poder evitarlo Albert apretó al pequeño contra su pecho mientras con el otro brazo acercaba aun más al pequeño Jacob y lo abrazaba también. George salió de nuevo colocándose el Jacket cuando se topo con aquella escena, desde la muerte de su hermanada Pauna no había visto a Albert llorar de de la firma en que lo hacía en ese momento. Albert levanto la mirada hacia él y de inmediato recobro la compostura, de prisa se levanto con su pequeño en brazos y después de limpiarse la cara tomo la mano del pequeño Jacob y respiro profundo.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Estoy listo George, bajemos a esperar a que mi novia baje!

(George) (Sonriendo) yo no puedo bajar contigo William!

(Albert) (Serio) no?

(George) (Negando) no, porque yo soy quien va entregar a la novia!

(Albert) (Saliendo) entonces no tardes!

Mientras Albert se alejaba rumbo a las escaleras llevando con él a sus hijos George toco a la puerta de Alyson. Después de un momento la puerta se entreabrió y la cabecita de Candy Ann se dejo ver. George no veía quien había abierto la puerta hasta que escucho la vocecita de la pequeña que lo veía desde abajo.

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) que quiede?

(George) (Sorprendido) hola pequeña! La novia ya esta lista?

(Candy Ann) (Negando) da novia ta mayada!

(George) (Serio) que?

(Latifa) (Corriendo) permiso habi quítate que voy entrando!

(George) (Entrando después de Latifa) que fue lo que paso?

(Violet) (Dándole aire a Alyson) nada George, es solo que Alyson se emociono mucho y se desmayo!

(George) (Preocupado) puedo ayudar en algo?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) dile a las chicas en donde está la cesta con pétalos para que Candy Ann baje y le digan desde donde debe comenzar!

(Patty) (Tomándolo del brazo) vamos George, Candy se encargara de hacer que Alyson reaccione!

(George) (Serio) pero yo no puedo bajar aun!

(Lili) (sonriendo) como que no tío? Ahora debemos bajar!

(George) (Serio) pero es que yo soy el que va entregar a la novia!

(Violet) (Recordando) es verdad! George no puede bajar en este momento!

(Elroy) (Viéndola) creo que ya está reaccionando!

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) que paso?

(Candy Ann) (Riendo) tonaste a zapito!

(Candy) (Riendo) ven conmigo Candy Ann, tú no aprendes! Vamos a buscar tu cesta de pétalos!

(Candy Ann) (Emocionada) yo tido das foesitas?

(Annie) (Detrás de ellas) si pequeña, así como ensayamos anoche recuerdas?

(Candy Ann) (Saltando) yupi yo tido foesitas paa abetito!

(George) (Sentándose en la cama) te sientes bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) ya es hora?

(George) (Extendiéndole la mano) si estas lista podemos comenzar a bajar!

(Alyson) (Seria) y mis hijos mama?

(George) (Sonriendo) los pequeños bajaron en brazos de su padre para esperar por ti en el altar!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Jacob también?

(George) (Sonriendo) acaso no es su hijo también?

(Violet) (Componiendo el tapado sobre el peinado) te ves simplemente hermosa hija!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) se que esta vez podrán ser felices! (caminando hacia la puerta) será mejor que bajemos Violet, nosotras debemos tomar nuestro lugar antes de la ceremonia!

(George) (Poniendo la mano de ella sobre su brazo) estas lista?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) te ves muy apuesto jali!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) solo espero que no sople el viento!

Latifa y todas salieron conteniendo la risa mientras George de pronto se había puesto tan pálido como Alyson imaginando aquella posibilidad ya que el también portaba el kilt ese día. Despacio los dos salieron al pasillo mientras en el salón después de haberles presentado a sus hijos Albert había tomado a sus sobrinos y los había llevado a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia mientras las chicas iban del brazo de cada uno de sus esposos y Candy llevaba en brazos al pequeño William y Terry caminaba de la mano del pequeño Jacob. Lentamente Alyson comenzó a bajar del brazo de George mientras veía como el salón y toda la casa había sido adornada, con la mirada buscaba a su abuelo pero parecía que el ya se encontraba afuera con toda la familia. Al llegar a la puerta George se detuvo un momento, después de verla a los ojos y sonreírle le dio un beso en la frente.

(George) (Serio) tal vez tu padre no haya podido estar aquí para llevarte al altar, pero me gustaría que aunque sea solo por hoy, me veas como si yo fuera tu padre!

(Alyson) (Sofriendo) desde que te conocí lo has sido baba George! (riendo) pero si te llamo baba frente a Latifa seguro le da un ataque!

(George) (Riendo) entonces frente a ella seguiré siendo tu jali! Y ahora es tiempo que te lleve junto al hombre que amas!

George tomo el cerrojo de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y lo giro para después ver de frente el hermoso arreglo que habían hecho, los invitados en sus diferentes coloridos de kilt hacían una imponente barrera de ambos lados del jardín y en medio un corredor verde de pasto recién colocado para la ocasión. La pequeña Candy Ann al ver la puerta abierta comenzó a caminar mientras coqueta lanzaba pétalos de rosas al viento hasta llegar hasta el altar, Alyson buscaba con la mirada a su abuelo pero parecía que tampoco estaba entre los invitados. Un enorme nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Alyson hasta que de pronto frente a ella a par del párroco se encontraba su abuelo ataviado con su kilt de gala llevando todos los galones que le correspondían como patriarca de la familia. Junto a él del otro lado se encontraba la tía Elroy imponente con todas sus galas. Albert le sonreía feliz, una vez más podía verle toda la cara y le parecía que a pesar del cansancio de sus ojos su rostro resplandecía con la luz del sol de tarde. Después de entregarle la mano de Alyson a su amigo, George camino hacia un lado del altar y comenzó a alejarse sin que se dieran cuenta. Albert podía sentir el temblor en las manos de Alyson y sin importarle nada le sostuvo la mano con una de las suyas mientras su otra mano se posaba en la cintura de Alyson para sostenerla, por ningún motivo dejaría que ella cayera en esos momentos. El párroco había comenzado a hablar pero ni Albert ni Alyson podían escuchar lo que decía, Albert estaba perdido en la mirada de Alyson mientras ella parecía nadar en el azul cristalino de la mirada de su esposo. La ceremonia había sido corta por la salud de ambos novios y después de aceptar Jacobo y la tía Elroy habían bajado del altar, Jacobo sostuvo la mano de Albert mientras de su Sporran sacaba una navaja, la tía Elroy había hecho lo mismo con la mano de Alyson esperando a que Jacobo terminara con Albert para luego hacer lo mismo con Alyson, según la costumbre antigua de las tierras altas Jacobo como patriarca del clan más importante había cortado la palma de la mano de Albert lo suficiente para que sangrara y después de hacer lo mismo con Alyson habían unido las manos de los dos amarrándolos con un lienzo blanco que la tía había colocado, ni Albert ni Alyson habían estado preparados para aquello pero al verse a los ojos no podían más que sentirse feliz de por fin estar unidos para siempre.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) puedes besar a la novia William!

(Jacobo) (Serio) con este beso ustedes unirán a partir de ahora nuestros clanes!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano) te amo hayati!

(Alyson) (Acercándose mas) te amo habi!

Albert termino de acortar la distancia y justo cuando lo besaba desde atrás desde donde Alyson había caminado con George la melodía de las gaitas comenzó a sonar, allí en lo alto de las tres gradas que daban de la casa al jardín se encontraban George, Stear, Anthony, Archie y Terry tocando las gaitas mientras Candy y los demás invitados emocionados aplaudían a la pareja de recién casados que se abrazaban sin que la novia pudiera dejar de llorar. Albert besaba el rostro de Alyson sin parar mientras le susurraba palabras al oído y los dos escuchaban la melodía que los chicos tocaban para ellos. Después de terminar un estruendoso sonido de gaitas se dejo escuchar como regalo de los clanes para la nueva alianza entre el clan de los Estuardo con el de los Andley. Aun con las manos unidas los dos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Jacobo y a la tía Elroy seguidos por todos los demás invitados. La música, el banquete y los vinos abundaban por todo el jardín, la tía Elroy y Jacobo conversaban en la mesa mientras veían de reojo a los novios que no podían dejar de abrazarse. Violet había llevado al pequeño William a su cuna pues aun no sabía si Albert decidiría pasar la noche allí o se llevaría a Alyson y a sus hijos con él. En el jardín todos bailaban mientras las gaitas seguían tocando, Annie y Archie se habían alejado de la fiesta para estar solos mientras Patty y Stear habían decidido caminar un poco por los jardines admirando los bellos emblemas incrustados en cada costado de la propiedad. George y Latifa le mostraban a baba Amín las diferentes viandas que habían de cada región de Escocia mientras Anthony y Luisa no hacían más que bailar abrazados mientras dulcemente se besaban. A un costado del jardín Terry y Candy bailaban abrazados mientras se veían a los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban así que estaban disfrutando de la magnífica fiesta que Jacobo había organizado. Por algún motivo las gaitas los habían hecho recordar los días que habían pasado en Edimburgo cuando estaban en la escuela.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) nunca me dijiste que tocaras la gaita!

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) aun hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce de mi señora pecosa! (besándola apasionado) hay aun muchas sorpresas que yo puedo darle!

(Candy) (Emocionada) estar aquí me hace sentir tan bien!

(Terry) (Apretándose más a ella) la música me trae recuerdos tan hermosos de hace tanto tiempo! (viéndola a los ojos) desde ese entonces yo sabía que algún día tenía que hacerte mi esposa y estaba decidido a luchar contra lo que fuera para poder conseguirlo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) en ese entonces yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti pero nunca me habría atrevido a confesarlo!

(Terry) (Riendo) yo ya lo sabía, no me hacía falta que me lo confesaras! (socarrón) desde el momento que te vi espiándome en el avión donde nos conocimos supe que me espiabas porque te habías enamorado de mi!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) presumido! El que se enamoro de mi en el ese viaje fuiste tú!

(Terry) (Apretándola mas) y aun sigo tan enamorado como aquel día!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) te amo, mocoso malcriado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y yo la amo a usted tarzan pecosa!

(Candy) (Riendo) hace mucho que no me llamabas así! (besándolo) creo que Escocia saca a los malcriados que aun llevamos dentro!

(Terry) (Viendo hacia otro lado) y creo que no solo a nosotros!

Candy volteo a ver hacia donde Terry miraba, Anthony y Luisa seguían besándose mientras aun intentaban bailar, Albert se había levantado y después de ofrecerle la mano a Alyson habían caminado a medio jardín para bailar un pieza, una melodía suave comenzó a sonar mientras Albert había tomado a Alyson de la cintura para no dejarla perder el equilibrio, los dos danzaban lentamente mientras todos los veían pero a un lado de la tía la pequeña Candy Ann veía de reojo al niño que no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde hacía rato. El pequeño Jacob estaba intrigado viendo a la pequeña rubia que intentaba esconderse junto a la tía Elroy, nunca antes había visto tantas pecas en un rostro tan blanco y sentía curiosidad por saber si eran de verdad o solo se las había pintado para la fiesta. Terry lo observaba desde hacía rato pues la pequeña se había quedado demasiado tranquila junto a la tía. La pequeña comenzó a acercarse al niño hasta verlo de cerca, ella nunca había visto un niño con faldas y quería preguntarle quien era. Candy a punto de reír observaba como los dos pequeños se veían a la cara sin decir nada, parecían tener curiosidad por saber quién era el otro. La pequeña al ver que él no podía ser más grande que ella le sonrió.

(Candy Ann) (Saludando con una sonrisa) Oda! Yo Candy Ann y tú?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) Jacob!

(Candy Ann) (Ofreciéndole la manita) quiede fubar?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) aja!

Jacob le tomo la mano a la pequeña mientras Albert sonreía al verlos correr juntos a hacer quien sabia que travesura. Por el momento eso era lo que menos le importaba pues en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. En Chicago después de esperar casi todo el día al fin el teléfono en casa de Henry volvía a sonar, apresurado levanto la bocina para escuchar que del otro lado estaba Vanessa.

(Vanessa) (Seria) papa? Que era lo que Patrick buscaba?

(Henry) (Serio) antes que nada deberías decirme en que problemas estas metida? Quien era ese hombre que vino a buscarte?

(Vanessa) (Seria) por favor papa, a estas alturas creo que ya el estúpido ese se encargo de decirte quien es!

(Henry) (Molesto) nunca me dijiste que te habías casado en Londres!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) creo que eso no es asunto tuyo papa!

(Henry) (Enojado) lo es cuando a mi casa se presenta un hombre que dice ser tu esposo y me pide que le diga en donde puede encontrarte! Que otra sorpresa tengo que esperar de ese hombre?

(Vanessa) (Seria) mientras te quedes cayado y no le digas donde encontrarme no tendrás más sorpresas! Me conseguiste lo que te pedí?

(Henry) (Suspirando) por supuesto que te lo conseguí! Donde estas?

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso es algo que aun no puedo decirte papa! Necesito que me envíes el dinero a mi cuenta privada y si Patrick Saint-Claire vuelve le digas que te llame desde Italia y que no tienes como comunicarte conmigo!

(Henry) (Serio) en que problemas estas metida? Porque te busca ese hombre?

(Vanessa) (Seria) lo único que debes saber papa es que si ese hombre se entera en donde estoy voy a tener muy serios problemas papa!

(Henry) (Preocupado) acaso le debes algo a ese hombre que te busca con tanta insistencia?

(Vanessa) (Molesta) de el no te preocupes papa, yo me encargare de el después! Lo que necesito ahora es que me digas en donde esta William?

(Henry) (Confundido) como quieres que sepa? Según yo él estaba contigo de viaje!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tienes que localizarlo papa y cuando sepas donde esta tienes que decírmelo!

(Henry) (Serio) que es lo que piensas hacer hija?

(Vanessa) (Seria) de eso vas a enterarte muy pronto papa! Tu solo averigua en donde esta! Te veré en unos días!

Mientras Henry meditaba en lo que había hablado con su hija, en Escocia Albert y Alyson se veían a los ojos mientras sonreían, la fiesta estaba de lo más animada pero lo último que ellos deseaban en ese momento era estar entre tanta gente. La noche había comenzado a caer y el frio comenzaba a sentirse a pesar de las enormes lámparas que daban calor. Albert la llevo adentro para que el frio no la molestara y después de un rato mientras Albert despedía a los últimos invitados Alyson había subido a la habitación de sus hijos, el pequeño William estaba tan inquieto que había decidido llevarlo a su habitación donde la chimenea siempre estaba encendida, recostada en la cama con el pequeño en brazos Alyson se fue quedando dormida. Después de un rato Albert había subido a buscarla, aun no habían decidido que era lo que harían pues todo había pasado muy de prisa, al entrar la vio recostada en la cama con el pequeño acurrucado contra su vientre. Aquella escena realmente le gustaba. Todo lo que había pasado ese día era lo que ellos habían estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Albert camino hasta la cama y se recostó junto a ellos. Poco a poco el cansancio de tanto tiempo comenzó a vencerlo también hasta que después abrazado a su esposa y a su hijo Albert también se había dejado atrapar por un profundo sueño.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 71: **Una Nueva Amistad!**

**Yajaira **


	71. Chapter 71

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 71**

**Una Nueva Amistad**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte, no aptas para personas sensibles o menores de edad, si este tipo de escenas le molestan por favor absténgase de leerlas. Gracias.**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, Albert dormía profundamente juntos a su esposa hasta que de pronto una leve empujón en el pecho lo hiso despertar, pesadamente abrió los ojos para ver como el pequeño William se estiraba en medio de los dos buscando un poco mas de espacio ya que seguramente el calor del cuerpo de Alyson y el de su padre le molestaban, Albert sonrió al ver como el pequeñito comenzaba a arrugar la naricita a punto de llorar por lo incomodo que debía sentirse. Vio el rostro de Alyson que parecía dormir pesadamente seguramente por el cansancio y sin mover la cama se levanto y tomo a su hijo en brazos. Por unos minutos camino alrededor de la habitación arrullando a su hijo mientras lo contemplaba detenidamente, era tan parecido a él que tal solo recordar que en algún momento había dudado se le erizaba la piel por completo. Tiernamente abrazo al pequeño mientras seguía dando vueltas arrullándolo para que se durmiera de nuevo. En la habitación donde habían colocado a los bebes la pequeña Candy Ann dormía profundamente mientras en su cama el pequeño Jacob abrazando la almohada lloraba desconsolado, nuevamente las pesadillas lo habían despertado y no podía dormir, acurrucadito abrazando su almohada no podía parar de llorar. Albert había salido al pasillo para dejar al pequeño William en la habitación de los niños y al entrar lo había colocado junto al hijo de Terry con quien compartiría la cuna, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho como uno de los pequeños parecía llorar, curioso se acerco a Candy Ann pero al verla dormir profundamente decidió ver si Jacob también dormía, al acercarse pudo ver como el pequeño convulsionaba mientras abrazaba su almohada, Albert se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pequeño, Jacob al sentir que alguien lo acariciaba volvió a ver para encontrar la mirada dulce de Albert y llorando el pequeño salto a los brazos de su papá mientras lloraba, asombrado Albert no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba con el pequeño quien abrazado a su cuello había comenzado a sollozar mas fuerte. Abrazándolo Albert comenzó a mecerse mientras dejaba que el pequeño se calmara, no podía imaginar que era lo que tenía el pequeño que había hundido su carita en él su cuello lloraba.

(Albert) (Susurrando) que te pasa Jacob? Porque lloras?

(Jacob) (Sollozando) baba mudio! Tono dudo papi! Tono muy dudo!

(Albert) (Estremeciéndose) ya pequeño, yo estoy aquí contigo hijo!

(Jacob) (Llorando) yo queo mi umi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) umi está dormida hijo! Ella estaba muy cansada pero yo estoy aquí!

(Jacob) (Negando) umi mudio tamien! Umi ya no ta! Tueno llevo umi!

(Albert) (Apretándolo más) no te preocupes hijo! El trueno quedo muy lejos y no puede hacerte daño!

(Jacob) (Llorando) yo no queo que tueno lleve tu!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) el trueno no va a llevarme! Yo no lo dejaría apartarme de ti y de tu hermanito!

(Jacob) (Sollozando) tu pometre? Tu no deja mi?

(Albert) (Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta) no hijo! Yo te prometo que no voy a dejarte!

(Jacob) (Abrazándolo) tu no deja mí, no deja mi umi lyson!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) nunca! Nunca voy a dejarlos! Te lo prometo! (viendo como el pequeño suspiraba) ahora debes intentar dormir porque aun no es hora de levantarse!

(Candy Ann) (Sentándose) abetito, tu aba mucho no eja momis!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) perdona pequeña, pero Jacob no puede dormir!

(Candy Ann) (Arrastrando su muñeca) ta femito?

(Jacob) (Negando) yo tene feo fueñito!

(Albert) (Arropándolo) pero ya paso, verdad pequeño?

(Candy Ann) (Subiéndose a la cama) tu no tene miedo, yo cuido tu!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu quieres cuidar a Jacob pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo) yo cuido Jaco, peo tu queda uno satito!

(Albert) (Acostándola junto a Jacob) toma tu muñeca pequeña e intenten dormir un poco más!

(Jacob) (Adormitado) Layla Sa´eeda abi! (buenas noches papi)

(Albert) (Sonriendo) Layla Sa´eeda hijo!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazando su muñeca) La seda abetito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) dulces sueños pequeña!

Lentamente se levanto de la orilla de la cama mientras veía como los dos pequeños se habían comenzado a dormir. Desde el pasillo Jacobo y Amín habían estado observando en silencio, Baba solamente vio a Jacobo a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra mientras este se daba la vuelta y se retiraba, parecía que Jacobo aun no terminaba de convencerse de algunas cosas pero baba Amín estaba seguro de que pronto todo estaría como debía estar. Albert salió de la habitación de los pequeños y se encontró de frente con baba quien le sonreía.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas noches Amín!

(Amín) (Viendo hacia la puerta) estabas arropando a los pequeños?

(Albert) (Serio) traje a William a la cama y encontré a Jacob llorando! Se ve que aun no ha olvidado lo que le toco vivir la noche en que perdió a sus padres!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) desde que llegue hace unos días me he dado cuenta que el pequeño tiene pesadillas todas las noches! (suspirando) es por eso que Najda siempre viene a verlo dormir desde que esta mas recuperada!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que ella estaba muy cansada después de la fiesta!

(Amín) (Serio) creo que es lo que se esperaba después de todo lo que ha pasado! (viéndolo) tu tampoco pareces haber estado muy bien! Ayer cuando llegaste casi no te reconozco!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si le dijera que pensaba presentarme en Meknes en unos días antes de ir a vivir a Khemisset por un tiempo, tal vez no lo creerías verdad?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) realmente me extraño que no lo hicieras antes! Cuando supe que aun te ocultaban la verdadera situación de Alyson comencé a preguntarme por qué no habías llegado a Meknes como me habías dicho que volverías!

(Albert) (Pensando en lo que había pasado en nueva York) tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de dejar todo y tomar mi propio camino!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) menos mal que no lo hiciste! (caminando hacia su habitación) Alah te ayudo a estar donde debías estar para que volvieras a encontrarte con tu mujer como debía ser! (volteando a verlo) ahora que piensas hacer? Dejaras a tu familia para ir al desierto?

(Albert) (Negando) voy a llevar a mi familia a casa y esta vez no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, ni a ella ni a nuestros hijos!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) se que esta vez lo lograras Albert! Ahora tienen un nuevo comienzo y sé que harán las cosas como debieron ser desde el principio! (antes de entrar a su habitación) me alegra saber que Jacob tendrá un padre que le ayude a olvidar sus pesadillas! Que descanses hijo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) gracias Baba!

Amín no hiso más que sonreír mientras terminaba de entrar a su habitación, aparentemente esa noche Jacob no necesitaría que él lo arrullara pues su padre ya lo había hecho. Albert caminaba hacia su habitación cuando de pronto un ruido se dejo escuchar, sonriendo se llevo la mano al vientre que había hecho ruido por el hambre que comenzaba a sentir, ahora podía recordar que durante la fiesta ni él ni Alyson habían comido por la emoción de estar juntos de nuevo. Por un momento se quedo parado pensando en lo que haría hasta que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, seguramente Alyson no tardaría en sentir hambre y él le daría una sorpresa si se apresuraba. Sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la cocina, con cuidado comenzó a sacar todo lo que necesitaría para preparar algo para él y su esposa. Jacobo iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando había visto como el rubio había pasado hacia la cocina y lo había seguido, en silencio observaba todos los movimientos del rubio mientras Albert arreglaba una bandeja donde llevaría lo que prepararía en ese momento. En su habitación de pronto Alyson se había despertado, al no sentir al pequeño junto a ella se había sentido extraña y había abierto los ojos para buscarlo, al verse sola se sentía desconcertada, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y por un momento al despertar había imaginado que todo había sido un sueño pero el anillo en su dedo y la herida de la mano claramente le decían que todo había sido realidad. Sonriendo cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar, al fin Albert y ella estaban juntos de nuevo y el la había perdonado. Seguramente el se había llevado al pequeño a su habitación y no tardaría en volver, si él se sentía la mitad de agotado que ella se sentía seguramente caería rendido en cuanto volviera a la cama. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto y comenzó a buscar su ropa para dormir, aun llevaba puesto el vestido de la boda y realmente Violet y Latifa había apretado mucho el corpiño y le costaría quitárselo. En la cocina Albert había logrado conseguir algo de comer y comenzaba a prepararlo sin darse cuenta que Jacobo lo observaba, había comenzado a preparar un desayuno completo para él y Alyson cuando de pronto noto como el anciano entraba a la cocina y se paraba donde pudiera verlo de frente. Albert solamente le sonrió mientras seguía preparando huevos y tocino, Jacobo no se había atrevido a decir nada hasta que lo vio comenzar a colocar los platos sobre la bandeja.

(Jacobo) (Serio) veo que al fin se dieron cuenta que durante la fiesta no probaron el banquete!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que lo más importante ayer era que volvimos a encontrarnos! (viéndolo) le agradezco que la haya cuidado todo este tiempo! Ahora yo podre hacerlo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) así como la cuido antes? (acercándose) dime algo muchacho, vas a volver a cuidarla de la misma forma que lo hiciste antes, cuando ella tuvo que salir huyendo de tu casa?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) yo nunca quise que eso pasara!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pero paso! Y mi nieta termino en el desierto a punto de morir mientras tenía a su hijo! (retándolo) dime William, acaso eso va a repetirse de nuevo?

(Albert) (Serio) todo lo que paso antes nunca debió pasar así! Ninguno de nosotros pensó que las cosas con los Lancaster llegaran al punto que lo hicieron y terminaron haciéndonos más daño del que imaginamos!

(Jacobo) (Serio) eso es verdad! Ninguno de los dos midió las consecuencias de su inmadurez y su falta de carácter!

(Albert) (Pensativo) fue usted quien se opuso a que me dijeran que mi esposa seguía con vida verdad?

(Jacobo) (Serio) si!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) puedo preguntar por qué?

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) porque francamente no creo que tú seas el hombre indicado para cuidar de mi nieta y sus pequeños!

(Albert) (Serio) después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses no los culpo por pensar así! Lo que paso con Alyson no debió pasar y sé que nunca debí dejarla ir cuando paso lo de Philip! Creo que ninguno de los dos actuó de la forma madura y después las cosas se complicaron más de lo que hubiéramos imaginado!

(Jacobo) (Serio) Nunca debiste permitir que ese hombre le hiciera el daño tan grave que le hiso!

(Albert) (Arreglando la bandeja) Philip ya no será un problema después de todo lo que ha pasado! (pensativo) no volverá ah acercarse a ella nunca más!

(Jacobo) (Serio) acaso lo mataste?

(Albert) (Asombrado) por supuesto que no!

(Jacobo) entonces como puedes estar seguro que no volverá a molestarla? O que la próxima vez que se le acerque no termine de hacer lo que la primera vez no pudo? (serio) te has puesto a pensar lo que pasara si decides llevarte a mi nieta de vuelta contigo? La tal Vanessa y su hermano Philip volverán a hacerle daño!

(Albert) (Levantando la bandeja) Philip ya no es problema, el no se atreverá a acercarse a mi esposa! Y de Vanessa, no creo que pueda acercarse a molestarla! (viéndolo a los ojos) de ella me encargue mucho antes de venir a la supuesta fiesta de clanes que la tía y usted organizaron!

(Jacobo) (Serio) el que te haya dejado saber que ella está viva no significa que te deje llevártela de aquí!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa señor! (caminando hacia la puerta) lo único que quiero en este momento es llevarle esto a mi esposa y disfrutar de su compañía ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo! Con su permiso!

Jacobo guardo silencio mientras veía como Albert llegaba a las escaleras y comenzaba a subir llevando la bandeja de comida con cuidado. Solamente pudo sonreír después del primer enfrentamiento que había tenido con su nuevo nieto.

(Jacobo) (Viéndola) ya puedes salir de allí Emilia!

(Elroy) (Seria) no entiendo que pretendes al atacar a William de esta forma!

(Jacobo) (Serio) tengo mis motivos! (Viéndola) no creas que son malos Emilia, solo necesito estar seguro!

(Elroy) (Saliendo) William cuidara bien de ella Jacobo, eso no lo dudes!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) no lo dudo Emilia! Pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que ya le han hecho no solo a ella sino también a tu muchacho! (caminando de vuelta a la biblioteca) solo espero que William tenga razón y los Lancaster no vuelvan a acercarse a ellos!

(Elroy) (Susurrando) yo también lo espero!

La tía Elroy comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Albert ya había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, al entrar había encontrado la cama vacía y no veía a Alyson por ninguna parte, despacio dejo la bandeja de comida y fue a ver si ella se encontraba en el baño. Al abrir la puerta la vio frente al espejo, con los ojos cerrados intentaba alcanzar con las manos la cinta del corpiño que estaba escondida debajo de la ropa a sus espaldas, Albert sonrió al ver como intentaba contorsionarse para sacar la cinta escondida bajo el corpiño y lentamente se acerco hasta abrazarla, Alyson abrió los ojos asustada para toparse de frente con la sonrisa de Albert quien la abrazaba. Ella solamente le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Albert mientras sentía como él la apretaba contra su pecho.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estas aquí! Por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño!

(Albert) (Apretándola aun mas) aquí estoy hayati, solo fui a dejar a nuestro hijo a su cuna!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) viste a Jacob?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) el está bien! Las pesadillas no lo molestaran mas por hoy! (tomándola de la mano) ven, vamos a comer algo!

(Alyson) (Siguiéndolo) aun es muy temprano Albert! No sé donde conseguir…

(Albert) (Sonriendo) todo está listo señora Andley! Quiere usted acompañarme?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) tu lo preparaste!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) desde que desperté hace un rato me di cuenta que me sentía muy bien y también me di cuenta que ayer ni tu ni yo nos preocupamos por comer nada y tú no has estado bien, ahora quiero cuidarte!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) contigo aquí, ya no me hace falta nada! Me siento completa de nuevo y muy feliz!

(Albert) (Acercándose) no sabes cuánto me dolía saber que no volvería a verte cuando creí que realmente estabas muerta!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) yo pensé que tú ya no querías verme cuando volví y no llegabas! Creí que realmente esto se había terminado y sentía morir al no verte aquí!

(Albert) (Besándola) Nunca más repitas eso! Ahora ya estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte ni un solo instante! Ni aun si tú misma me lo pidieras!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ayúdame por favor!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) pídeme lo que quieras!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) ayúdame a desatar el corpiño! Mama y Latifa lo apretaron demasiado!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) date la vuelta!

Alyson le dio la espalda a Albert mientras se sostenía el cabello con una mano, por un momento contuvo el aliento al sentir como Albert pasaba la mano por sus costados buscando el cierre del vestido, una pequeña cinta salía de debajo del corpiño y con delicadeza comenzó a jalarla, aquella sensación de cosquilleo le provocaron que toda la piel se erizara al sentir como Albert había metido dos dedos bajo el corpiño para deshacer el nudo, los suaves dedos de Albert comenzaron a resbalarse por la pie de su espalda con forme el iba desatando la cinta haciendo que ella apretara los ojos e intentara contener la respiración hasta que de pronto al sentir como Albert deslizaba su dedo índice desde su cintura hacia arriba donde había quedado la marca del corpiño no pudo más y dejo escapar un leve gemido que lo hiso sonreír. Aun detrás de ella Albert se hinco y lentamente comenzó a besar la espalda desnuda de ella mientras subía despacio sintiendo como ella se estremecía cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto con su piel desnuda. Por un momento Alyson había sentido que las piernas le temblaban al sentirlo tan cerca, el comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos mientras sus labios comenzaban a saborear la piel de sus hombros descubiertos, Alyson suspiro al sentir el aliento de él contra su cuello, las manos de Albert comenzaron a deslizar poco a poco el vestido mientras sus labios se entretenían en el cuello de ella mientras la sentía estremecerse toda ante sus caricias. El vestido cayó pesadamente a los pies de ella mientras Albert la rodeaba con sus brazos. Alyson se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con él, despacio se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los de Albert mientras con las manos comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del que ya tenía un par de botones abiertos, una de sus manos se deslizo bajo la camisa comenzando a acariciar su pecho desnudo mientras en la palma podía sentir el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. La respiración de Albert se contuvo al sentir como la camisa comenzaba a deslizarse por sus hombros mientras ella era quien ahora comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, la respiración de Alyson chocaba contra la piel de su cuello haciéndolo estremecer mientras él la seguía aprisionando entre sus brazos. Alyson se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba poder sentirse así de nuevo, rodeada por los fuertes brazos del rubio y completamente perdida en el azul de su mirada. Las manos de Alyson acariciaban el pecho desnudo de su esposo mientras los dos se veían a los ojos intentando adivinar que era lo que el otro estaba pensando. Instintivamente Albert busco los labios de ella con los suyos para después levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, la coloco delicadamente mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su cuello su pecho, el con cuidado se recostó junto a ella mientras seguía besándola dulcemente, sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su cuello, apasionado Albert le dio un leve mordisco escuchando como ella suspiraba ante aquel atrevimiento mientras él seguía besando la piel desnuda de sus hombros, la ropa que aún le quedaba a ella era tan fina que podía traslucir la piel rosada que resguardaba, el comenzó a acariciar lentamente su hombro mientras sus labios recorrían el otro dejando leves marcas enrojecidas ante cada caricia que le hacía, su mano había llegado ya a uno de sus senos y podía notar lo ligeramente endurecido que este estaba, con el tacto podía darse cuenta de que ahora eran un poco más grandes, seguramente porque ella le daba de comer a su hijo, Albert estaba a punto de retirar la mano cuando pudo sentir que la de ella se había posado en la suya, con los ojos cerrados Alyson había detenido la mano de Albert sobre su seno y la había animado a apretarlo un poco, aquella caricia de la mano de ella sobre la de el indicándole que podía tocarla como siempre lo hiso sonreír, lo rosado de sus mejillas podían indicarle que ella estaba tan ansiosa como el de aquel reencuentro, con cuidado Albert comenzó a deslizar la ropa de Alyson hacia abajo, lentamente comenzaba a descubrir la piel que aun esta resguardada por aquella prenda mientras sus labios había llegado hasta el contorno de sus senos, despacio Albert comenzó a acariciarlos con sus labios mientras sus manos seguían con la tarea de quitar lo último que quedaba de ropa sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Alyson suspira al sentir como el terminaba de desvestirla mientras sus labios ahora se entretenían en su vientre, conteniendo el aliento al sentir como las manos de su esposo comenzaban a acariciar sus piernas Alyson dejo escapar un leve gemido mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más pesada, podía sentir la manos de Albert acariciar suavemente el interior de sus muslos mientras su lengua se deslizaba suavemente por su vientre hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus senos. Con sus labios él había comenzado a acariciar uno de sus senos mientras su mano había llegado a lo mas oculto del cuerpo de su amada, lentamente había comenzado a acariciarla mientras con su boca acariciaba el pezón de uno de sus senos, ella dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado mientras sentía como las manos de el trabajaban sobre ella de una forma casi increíble haciéndola sentir que de nuevo flotaba en las nubes llegando casi a la gloria con aquellas caricias, la mano a atrevida de Albert comenzó a tocarla como nunca antes lo había hecho parecía que estaba tan impaciente como ella. Albert era mas y mas apasionado a cada momento, en sus manos podía sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa palpitaba al sentirlo acariciarla de aquella forma, la respiración de ella se había hecho entrecortada mientras en un acto reflejo había apresado la mano de el al apretar fuertemente las piernas. Albert sonrió al ver el color que habían tomado las mejillas de ella, sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por sentirlo de nuevo, despacio comenzó a levantarse mientras ella gemía suavemente al sentir la mano de Albert retirarse de la tarea que había estado haciendo. Al abrir los ojos lo había buscado pero él no estaba en junto a ella, de pie junto a la cama Albert la observaba mientras terminaba de quitarse el kilt, su respiración era casi tan agitada como la de ella y podía sentir aquella punzada que solo ella le provocaba. Ante la mirada oscurecida de su esposa Albert dejo caer la falda del kilt dejándola contemplarlo completamente desnudo, Alyson sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundo ante aquel espectáculo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo pudo ver como el comenzaba a recostarse a su lado mientras sus manos más atrevidas comenzaban a acariciarla con más decisión. Alyson estiro la mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de Albert, acariciándole el cuello comenzó a besarlo apasionada mientras sentía como el comenzaba a pegarse más a su cuerpo dejándola sentir toda la firmeza de su cuerpo, Alyson dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como Albert se pegaba a ella de aquella forma, los dos podían sentir el roce de sus cuerpos mientras se besaban y se acariciaban. Despacio Alyson comenzó a atraerlo más a ella, sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Albert al estar tan cerca de ella nuevamente, rozando la pierna de Albert con la suya comenzó a rodearlo, con un poco de esfuerzo había logrado que Albert se recostara boca arriba mientras ella sobre el comenzaba a rozar todo su cuerpo contra el de él. Albert sentía que todo aquello era una deliciosa tortura, podía sentir los senos endurecidos de ella rozar contra su pecho una y otra vez haciéndolo erizar de pies a cabeza, podía sentir como las piernas de ella se entrelazaban con las suyas mientras ella seguía acariciándolo con todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de él comenzó a tensarse cada vez más al sentir aquel rose tan suave y fuerte a la vez, necesitaba sentirla aun más cerca, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y poseerla de una vez por todas como había estado deseándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentía que se desesperaba cada vez mas y no podría controlarse cuando de pronto, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se alejaba, aquella fuerte punzada se hizo aun más dolorosa cuando de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Alyson comenzaba a envolverlo, podía sentirse dentro de ella mientras ella comenzaba a rozarse contra el de nuevo, al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la visión más espectacular que hubiera soñado, sobre el estaba ella, moviéndose despacio con un ritmo simplemente delicado, podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo mientras ella había comenzado a amarlo de una forma suave y tierna. Despacio comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que ella, podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella respondía a cada rose dentro de ella. Suavemente coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella ayudando en el movimiento que ella hacía, los ojos de Alyson estaban cerrados por la expresión de su rostro podía adivinar lo que ella sentía al estas así con él, despacio la dejo amarlo con delicadeza, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos y su respiración era cada vez más agitada con la de él. Nunca antes ella se había atrevido a iniciar un encuentro tan sensual y apasionado con él. Alyson comenzó a abrir los ojos, no sabía cómo se había atrevido a comenzar aquello pero lo estaba disfrutando de una manera increíble, sonriendo encontró la mirada de Albert que la observaba mientras el mismo se movía al mismo ritmo que ella, lentamente comenzó a recostarse sobre él, desesperada busco sus labios para unirlos en un beso, Albert la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo como el peso de ella caía sobre él mientras ella lo dejaba cambiar de lugar, con delicadeza Albert se coloco sobre ella mientras los dos se veían a los ojos, despacio comenzó a moverse una vez más, la expresión en el rostro de Alyson había cambiado, podía ver el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos y en cada gesto que hacia al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, el la besaba apasionado mientras comenzaba a moverse cada vez con más fuerza, Alyson sentía como Albert la tocaba, podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de ella mientras con sus labios no paraba de besarla y sus manos la acariciaban con delicadeza. Albert sintió como las manos de ella acariciaban sus espalda dejándolo sentir sus uñas que resbalaban desde sus hombros hasta su espalda y de regreso, los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a sentir aquella oleada electrizante que los hacía estremecer, Albert comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras escuchaba como ella gemía apasionada mientras se apretaba cada vez más a él. La respiración de ella chocaba contra su cuello mientras el respiraba cada vez mas agitado, Alyson se estremeció al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda pegando sus senos contra el pecho de Albert y escuchaba como Albert gemía fuertemente al llegar juntos a aquel choque de pasión que les provocaba el intenso orgasmo que habían alcanzado. Alyson se estremecía mientras sentirá como el cuerpo de Albert convulsionaba sobre el suyo. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, sus cuerpos se estremecían una y otra vez mientras los dos respiraban de una forma agitada. Albert se tenso nuevamente y despacio comenzó a retirarse del cuerpo de Alyson, pesadamente se dejo caer junto a ella mientras la abrazaba y la atraía hacia él. Recostada en su pecho ella podía sentir como el corazón de Albert parecía latir acelerado, de la misma forma que sentía el de ella latir, aquel sentimiento era algo que había pensado que jamás volvería a sentir, pero ahora estaban allí nuevamente abrazados después de amarse como siempre lo hacían. Albert comenzó a besarla mientras ella sentía que la tierra volvía a temblar ante sus caricias.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te amo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te amo habib!

(Albert) (Suspirando) hace tanto que quería estar contigo de nuevo! Hace tanto que deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado una vez más!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) perdóname habi!

(Albert) (Poniendo su dedo sobre sus labio) shh! No más disculpas! Ya nada importa ahora! Ya estamos juntos mi amor! Juntos para siempre!

(Alyson) (Recostándose en su pecho) te amo y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo Albert! Te amo!

(Albert) (Haciéndola que lo viera) esta vez haremos las cosas correctamente! Esta vez nada volverá a separarnos! (besándola) yo cuidare de ti, para que no tengas que correr de nuevo! Nunca más!

(Alyson) (Adormitada) te amor tanto Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te duermas aun!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pero estoy cansada!

(Albert) (Levantándose) eso es porque aún no has comido nada (llevando la bandeja) tal vez ya esta frio pero por lo menos puedes intentar comer un poco!

(Alyson) (Sentándose en la cama) comeré lo que tú quieras!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quiero verte recuperada lo antes posible! No quiero ver esa palidez en tu rostro!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) tú también necesitas recuperarte! Creo que a ninguno de los dos no fue bien en estos meses, verdad?

(Albert) (Acomodándose junto a ella) de eso no quiero hablar más! Ahora lo único que importa es que ya todo termino y que estamos comenzando de nuevo!

Después de comer lo que Albert había llevado los dos se acomodaron bajo las sabanas y se dejaron llevar por el cansancio que sentían después de tanto tiempo. En florida después de haber retirado el dinero que Henry había enviado, Vanessa se disponía a volver de nuevo a chicago. Sabía que no podía volver por avión pues no podía arriesgarse a encontrarse con Patrick en ninguna parte, había alquilado un auto y pensaba conducir hasta llegar a Chicago, sabía exactamente en donde podría esconderse hasta que Patrick dejara la ciudad y ella pudiera saber en donde se encontraba Albert. Henry le había dicho que desde su viaje a Nueva York Albert solo había vuelto por un par de días y que después del incidente de Susana que había salido en todos los periódicos y medios de farándula nadie había vuelto a ver al joven empresario. Molesta por la poca información que su padre había obtenido Vanessa había decidió volver ella misma para averiguar en donde se encontraban los Andley. En Chicago después de una larga noche Patrick se había dirigido al departamento de Susana, después de hablar con Philip el día anterior estaba seguro que Vanessa no tardaría en contactar a Susana ya que a pesar de todo ella era la última amiga conocida que podía ayudarla. Desesperado comenzó a golpear la puerta con la mano al ver que el timbre no surtía el efecto deseado, después de un rato la puerta se abrió dejando ante su asombro a Susana, parecía tener el cabello sucio y despeinado mientras su rostro daba una clara imagen de que se encontraba completamente intoxicada en alcohol. En la mano la rubia llevaba un vaso llenos de un líquido color ámbar, mientras a duras penas intentaba sostenerse en pie ante los dos visitantes que la veían incrédulos. Sonriendo de forma burlona se hiso a un lado para dejar que los dos caballeros entraran, Patrick no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera la misma que él había visto hacia apenas unas semanas. El departamento era completamente un asco y por la forma en que ella se veía podían adivinar que tenía varios días en aquel estado. Ella comenzó a acercarse a ellos pero en vez de hablarles se dirigió al pequeño bar a llenar un poco más la copa que tenía en las manos.

(Susana) (Sonriendo desganada) vaya, vaya! Mi viejo amigo Pat ha venido a verme! (viéndolos) y no viene solo!

(Tom) (Preocupado) señorita no debería tomar más!

(Susana) (Seria) y a usted que le importa? Mi vida no es asunto suyo ni de nadie! (bebiendo) mi vida ya no le interesa a nadie!

(Patrick) (Serio) ya basta Susana! Lo que tienes es lo que tú misma te buscaste, no quieras ahora culpar a nadie de los que te está pasando! (respirando profundo) Venimos para que nos digas en donde podemos encontrar a Vanessa! Se ha comunicado contigo?

(Susana) (Riendo) Vanessa? Acaso no dijiste que te la habías llevado?

(Patrick) (Negando) ella no está conmigo! Ella logro burlar a mis hombres y estoy seguro que no tarda en volver a Chicago!

(Susana) (Estremeciéndose) ella escapo? Cuando Vanessa vuelva seguramente vendrá a buscarme!

(Tom) (Serio) por favor señorita, solo díganos en donde podemos encontrarla y estoy seguro que Patrick la encontrara y no le pasara nada a usted!

(Susana) (Temblando) ella ya sabe que yo la traicione y devolví al niño! (acurrucándose en el suelo) ella nunca va a perdonarme esa traición!

(Patrick) (Serio) solo dime en donde puedo encontrarla y yo me hare cargo de llevármela!

(Susana) (Furiosa) no te das cuenta? Ella está libre por tu culpa y cuando ella vuelva se va a vengar de mí!

(Tom) (Negando) esto es imposible Patrick no creo que logres sacarle ninguna información a esta mujer!

(Patrick) (Viéndola temblar) tienes razón Tom, será mejor que nos vayamos! No creo que Susana pueda ayudarnos ni en este momento ni en ningún otro! (acercándose a ella) lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte de aquí antes que ella vuelva!

(Susana) (Furiosa) tú dijiste que te la habías llevado! Porque no terminaste con ella cuando la encontraste? Ella me va a buscar!

(Patrick) (Saliendo) vete de aquí antes que ella te encuentre Sussy

Tom comenzó a caminar juntos a Patrick mientras desde el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos de Susana maldiciendo a su viejo amigo por haber dejado que Vanessa escapara de él. Tom estaba desconcertado al ver como Patrick parecía estar muy pensativo mientras bajaban para irse de aquel lugar.

(Patrick) (Resoplando) Sussy tiene razón! Vanessa vendrá a buscarla y si ella no se va no se de lo que pueda ser capaz Vanessa ahora que sabe que fue Susana quien me entrego a mi hijo!

(Tom) (Serio) piensas ayudarla entonces?

(Patrick) (Serio) yo no tengo ninguna obligación con Susana! Bastante bien le pago mi familia al saber que ella había rescatado a mi hijo y me lo había entregado! (resoplando) que tome ese dinero que y se esconda donde mejor le parezca!

(Tom) (Pensativo) escuchándote podría decir que aun sientes algo por ella!

(Patrick) (Serio) Susana fue el amor de mi vida, pero nunca pudimos casarnos! (serio) de todas formas eso ya es pasado y ahora la conozco bien! Si no logro encontrar a Vanessa no sé quien de las dos corra más peligro!

(Tom) (Serio) que quieres hacer ahora?

(Patrick) (Serio) lo único que me queda es esperar a que su padre sea tan ambicioso como ella y termine ayudándome a dar con ella!

(Tom) piensas volver a visitarlo?

(Patrick) (Negando) primero debemos dar tiempo a que Vanessa vuelva! No creo que la transferencia que él le hizo le vaya a durar por mucho tiempo!

(Tom) es una lástima que tu gente no haya podido averiguar a donde había enviado el dinero!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) es solo cuestión de tiempo!

Los dos salieron del edificio mientras que en su departamento Susana caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada, desde que la Terry la había desenmascarado ante los medio ella no podía dejar el edificio sin que la atacaran con preguntas o insultos por lo que había hecho. Pensar en volver de nuevo a Londres era imposible pues ya Patrick le había advertido que no lo hiciera y volver a Boston o California no le serviría de nada ahora que estaba segura que nadie volvería a darle trabajo. Tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que haría para poder convencer a Vanessa de que todo lo que Patrick le había dicho del niño era mentira, estaba casi segura que ella no se había enterado de lo que había pasado en el teatro y lo que habían estado publicando los medios. Ella tenía que ser mas lista que Vanessa y lograr que ella la dejara tranquila. En Escocia todos se habían levantado tarde, la fiesta los había dejado agotados y casi a media mañana había bajado de sus habitaciones. Al entrar al comedor Candy se había topado con la tía Elroy quien sentada a la mesa acompañada de baba veía como el pequeño Jacob y Candy Ann comían. Los dos pequeños parecían estar inquietos en la silla pues querían salir a jugar y la tía no los dejaba hasta que terminaran lo que estaban comiendo. Sonriendo Candy se acerco al pequeño que no había logrado conocer el día anterior. La tía luchaba por mantenerles la carita limpia mientras ellos parecían casi meter la cara en el plato de cereal para terminar más rápido mientras baba Amín no podía hacer más que sonreír y tratar de no reír para no molestar a la atribulada tía.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) buenos días!

(Candy Ann) (Con la boca llena) oda Candy!

(Candy) (Riendo) no hables con la boca llena pequeña!

(Jacob) (Serio) si Cani, pon a boca abida sade da comidita!

(Candy) (Riendo) pues tu también estás hablando igual! (limpiándolo) ayer te vi jugando en la fiesta! Yo soy Candy, y tú?

(Jacob) (Llenándose la boca) yo no!

(Amín) (Riendo) definitivamente yo quiero uno de estos!

(Candy) (Riendo) pues tendrá que pedírselo a Latifa, baba!

(Amín) (Riendo) esas cosas no se piden hija! Esas son obligación!

(Latifa) (Entrando) hablando de nuevo de los nietos baba?

(Amín) (Suspirando) de que más podría hablar este viejo?

(Latifa) (Riendo) cuando te conviene eres viejo verdad baba?

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) tal vez con un nieto podría sentirse más joven!

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) no han visto a Najda?

(Jacob) (Levantando la manita) yo digo tifa, yo digo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) a ver habi, donde esta?

(Jacob) (Susurrándole con la boca embarrada de cereal) umi ta en da mimi!

(Latifa) (Limpiándose la oreja) gracias habi! (viendo a la tía) Najda sigue durmiendo?

(Elroy) (Seria) ellos aun no han bajado!

(Candy) (Preocupada) estarán bien? Alyson se veía muy cansada después de la fiesta!

(Terry) (Riendo con todos) buenos días! Pecosa, creo que el pequeño tiene hambre y las muchachas te esperan arriba!

(Candy) (Suspirando) ahora voy!

(Archie) (Serio) y quien va a darnos de comer a nosotros?

(Stear) (Serio) muero de hambre Candy! Dile a Patty que venga pronto!

(Elroy) (Seria) los sirvientes tienen el día libre así que si quieren comer por qué no van a la cocina y preparan el desayuno para sus esposas mientras ellas se hacen cargo de sus hijos?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) eso sería buena idea chicos!

(Terry) (Serio) nosotros? En la cocina?

(Amín) (Serio) eso es lo que hiso Albert esta mañana cuando vino a preparar algo para él y para su esposa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Albert bajo a prepararle de comer a Alyson? (suspirando) que envidia que le preparen a una el desayuno!

(Terry) (Arremangándose la camisa) no solo Albert es capaz de hacer eso pecosa! (besándola) tu ve a ver a nuestro hijo y nosotros prepararemos un sabroso desayuno!

(Archie) (Serio) nosotros?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) que tan difícil puede ser? Animo chicos vamos a ver que podemos preparar!

La tía sonrió mientras Candy muerta de risa subía a decirles a las demás que ellos cocinarían. En la cocina los cuatro veían de un lado a otro buscando con que poder comenzar, la verdad habían visto a sus esposas preparar alguna cosas y no se veía tan difícil, después de verse a la cara comenzaron a buscar lo que necesitarían para preparar el desayuno que habían dicho. La tía Elroy y baba Amín les habían dado permiso a los pequeños para que fueran a jugar después de que al fin habían terminado de comer, la pequeña Candy Ann llevando de la mano a Jacob habían ido a la biblioteca donde el abuelo Jacobo tomaba una siesta. En Chicago Philip veía por la ventana de su oficina, aun podía recordar la visita que le había hecho Patrick Saint-Claire la mañana anterior, no podía creer que Vanessa hubiera corrido con tanta suerte y hubiera logrado escapar de los hombres que la llevaban. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y al escuchar el ruido Philip volteo a ver qué era lo que su secretaria necesitaba, al darse la vuelta se había encontrado con Niel quien lo veía serio desde la puerta.

(Philip) (Sorprendido) Niel? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

(Niel) (Serio) creo que ya es hora que hablemos!

(Philip) (Invitándolo a sentarse) tú dirás!

(Niel) (Viéndolo a la cara) quiero que me digas que intensiones tienes con Eliza!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no crees que es no es asunto tuyo? Creo que lo que está pasando o no entre Eliza y yo es solo un asunto que nos concierne a ella y a mí!

(Niel) (Serio) tal vez, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado me veo en la obligación de velar por ella y si para eso tengo que meterme no dudo en hacerlo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) es increíble que ahora vengas a defenderla después de que tú mismo ayudaste a los Andley en el juicio de divorcio entre ella y Anthony!

(Niel) (Serio) eso no tiene nada que ver con tu relación con ella! (levantándose) lo que quiero es que me digas si tus intensiones son buenas porque si no lo son, quiero pedirte que te alejes de ella!

(Philip) (Sirviéndose una copa) eso es algo que no puedo contestar!

(Niel) (Confundido) que es lo que no puedes contestar? Que estás jugando con ella o que realmente te interesa?

(Philip) (Serio) quieres que te diga la verdad?

(Niel) (Asintiendo) es lo único que vine a buscar!

(Philip) (Sentándose) nunca antes me había sentido de la forma que me siento cuando estoy con tu hermana! (pensativo) no sé si sea porque los dos nos parecemos mucho en muchas cosas o si es simplemente porque a los dos nos gusta la libertad que tenemos! (viéndolo) lo único cierto es que siento algo muy fuerte por ella y aun no logro aclarar que es!

(Niel) (Serio) si dices que sientes algo por ella no entiendo que es lo que tengas que aclarar?

(Philip) (Viendo su copa) que aun sigo enamorado de otra mujer!

(Niel) (Serio) entonces porque no dejas en paz a Eliza?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) por egoísta! Porque aun cuando se que esa otra mujer está muerta, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo día!

(Niel) (Comprendiendo) estás hablando de la esposa de Albert verdad?

(Philip) (Tomando su copa) eso no es de tu incumbencia!

(Niel) (Caminando hacia la puerta) si lo es! Porque por un recuerdo estas dejando pasar el amor que mi hermana puede darte! La esposa de Albert nunca te dio esperanzas, no crees que deberías intentar tu relación con Eliza? Tal vez eso que dices sentir sea el amor que necesitas!

(Philip) porque te interesa tanto lo que yo pueda sentir por tu hermana?

(Niel) (Saliendo) porque después que la fuiste a ver hace unas noches, la vi sonreír de nuevo!

Sin decir más Niel salió de la oficina de Philip mientras él se quedaba pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. A unas cuantas horas de Chicago Vanessa había detenido su auto, cansada de tanto conducir se había parado a descansar y mientras veía la carretera que la llevaría a Chicago comenzaba a pensar que era lo que haría con cada uno de los que la habían traicionado. Muy pronto podría estar cerca de todos ellos y los haría pagar muy caro todo lo que le habían hecho.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 72: **Desde Las Sombras**

**Yajaira **


	72. Chapter 72

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 72**

**Desde Las Sombras**

Vanessa había subido de nuevo a su auto y una vez mas se dirigió hacia la carretera, tenia que encontrar donde pasar la noche antes de hablar con su padre, podía volver ese mismo día pero no pensaba apresurarse hasta decidir en donde se escondería mientras Patrick estuviera en Chicago. En la habitación de los niños en casa de Jacobo las chicas reían divertidas pues ninguna podía imaginar que era lo que los chicos les tendrían preparado para el desayuno, en el jardín Gregory y Lili caminaban, ella guardaba silencio mientras el parecía estar pensativo. Durante la fiesta lo había visto conversar con los sobrinos de su cuñado y después había decidió encerrarse en su habitación sin decir nada. Esa noche le había contado todo lo que le habían dicho que había pasado con su hermana Vanessa hacia unas semanas, a pesar de la relación que siempre había tenido con ella no podía evitar que le afectara todo lo que había pasado, nunca se había imaginado que su hermana fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que le habían dicho, creía increíble que ella hubiera sido capaz de casarse sin decirle nada a su familia y peor aun que hubiera sido capaz de vender a su hijo sin ningún remordimiento. A pesar de todo se sentía preocupado por lo que pudiera estarle pasando ahora que seguramente estaba con su esposo. Había decidido que volvería a Londres con Lili pues ella al saber el nombre del esposo de Vanessa le había dicho que su familia conocía a la familia de Lord Saint-Claire y que era posible que pudieran saber algo de Vanessa, la verdad le preocupaba que su hermana pudiera enterarse de que Alyson seguía con vida y lograra volver a América para hacerle daño. Mientras seguían caminando por el jardín, en la cocina Terry había conseguido el libro de cocina y mientras el buscaba las recetas que prepararían Anthony había logrado encontrar naranjas y solo le faltaba encontrar donde poder exprimir el jugo para darles la sorpresa a las muchachas, Archie había sacado unos sartenes y Stear en la refrigeradora comenzaba a ver que era lo que había y normalmente ellos comían. Todos estaban listos para seguir las instrucciones que Terry leería en el recetario pero después de unos minutos de verlo leer Archie se acerco desesperado a quitarle el libro de las manos pues parecía que Terry no entendía bien lo que allí decía, la receta que Terry estaba intentando descifrar era la de las tortas dulces que a veces Candy le hacia y sin pensarlo Archie arranco la pagina ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos y se dirigió a la estufa para comenzar a hacerlas, Terry solo sonrió y busco de inmediato la receta de huevos revueltos que había visto servir a Albert y Candy en muchas ocasiones, Stear tomo las servilletas y se dispuso a ir a preparar la mesa del comedor mientras Anthony había comenzado a partir las naranjas. Lili y Gregory habían pasado por la ventana y con curiosidad se habían asomado a ver cuando vieron como los chicos se ponían las gabachas que usaban las cocineras para no mancharse la ropa se habían quedado asombrados sin poder creer lo que veían. Archie leyó la receta y después tomo un recipiente para mezclar la masa de las tortas mientras leía la receta en voz alta primero había puesto un poco de aceite, luego había agregado un poco de vainilla y harina, había colocado dos huevos en medio del volcán de harina y había agregado la leche, todo le parecía muy fácil y después de aplastar los huevos con un cucharon comenzó a batir toda la mezcla mientras sonreía al ver que aquello no era tan difícil, Terry del otro lado de la estufa había puesto un enorme sartén y había dejado caer unas tiras de tocino para que se frieran, después comenzó a leer su receta de la misma forma que había hecho Archie, al ver que lo primero era apartar los huevos que deseaba utilizar comenzó a buscar donde apartarlos y al ver el enorme colador de espaguetis lo coloco sobre el sartén en donde haría los huevos y comenzó a echar uno por uno recordando cuantos eran los que desayunarían, uno a uno lanzo los huevos al colador y justo cuando había terminado de contarlos vio que por los orificios comenzaba a salir el huevo ya revuelto, sonriendo tomo un cucharon y comenzó a destripar los que aun quedaban enteros en el colador y sonrió satisfecho al ver como el liquido caía sobre el sartén. Nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello ya que antes de casarse con Candy solía desayunar en el estudio de grabación o simplemente comía lo que su madre le había enseñado a hacer, tostadas con mermelada y café. Aquello de la cocina realmente les estaba pareciendo de lo más sencillo mientras cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo, de pronto Terry volteo a ver a la hornilla que Archie estaba utilizando, en medio de la torta que preparaba había lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cascaron entero.

(Terry) (Burlón) creo que las tortas no deben llevar cascaron, no crees?

(Archie) (Soplándose el cabello de la cara) cállate Terry que bastante me esta costando mantener esto redondo!

(Terry) (Serio) solo digo que si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien!

(Archie) (Serio) a si? Y tú crees que estas haciéndolo mejor que yo?

(Terry) (Viéndolo) por supuesto!

(Archie) (Serio) pues yo nunca he visto que Dorothy utilice un colador para preparar huevos!

(Terry) (Retador) acaso tu alguna vez te has metido a la cocina? Eso lo dudo señor elegante!

(Anthony) (Serio) chicos no empiecen que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de llamar a las chicas!

(Stear) (Entrando) creo que la mesa quedo lista!

(Archie) (Burlón) por lo menos mis tortas estarán bien hechas no como el tocino que empieza a oler ha quemado!

(Stear) (Cruzando los ojos) el tocino Terry!

Todos voltearon a ver el sartén donde el tocino medio carbonizado comenzaba a sacar humo, Lili y Gregory estaban observando con la boca abierta cuando de pronto una enorme llamarada salió del sartén, Anthony tiro el jugo al salir corriendo a ver si podía ayudar mientras Terry había tomado la sartén por el mango y corría de un lado a otro mientras Archie y Stear lo soplaban con un par de limpiadores. Con los brazos lo más extendidos que podía Terry corría buscando como apagar la llama que seguía carbonizando los ya quemados trozos de tocino.

(Archie) (Soplando) corre Terry hay que apagar ese fuego!

(Stear) (Deteniéndose) la fuente del jardín!

(Anthony) (Soplando) como vamos a salir corriendo hacia la fuente? Todos se enterarían de este desastre!

(Terry) (Decidido) abran la ventana!

(Archie) (Deteniéndose) estás loco?

(Terry) (Serio) a menos que tú quieras salir corriendo con el sartén en llamas!

(Archie) (Corriendo a abrir la ventana) apresúrate Terry o vas a quemarte!

Lili y Gregory al ver como corrían hacia la ventana se habían agachado para no ser vistos, un momento después por la ventana salía volando un sartén en llamas para ir a dar justo en una de las fuentes del jardín. Los cuatro cocineros cayeron sentados en el suelo después de haberse deshecho de aquel incendio mientras en el jardín Gregory y Lili se daban cuenta que no habían estado solos, la tía Elroy estaba parada a unos metros de distancia y Violet ya estaba entrando de nuevo a la casa, en silencio los dos se levantaron de donde estaban y caminaron junto a la tía Elroy alejándose de la ventana mientras Violet entraba a la cocina para encontrarse con los cuatro caballeros de cara ahumada y un completo desastre por todos lados. La expresión de su rostro decía más de lo que podía articular al ver aquel desastre que habían hecho, el jugo aun estilaba de la mesa y los huevos y las tortas estaban quemándose en los sartenes mientras los muchachos apenas se levantaban del suelo al verla entrar. Después de tomar aire y ver la cara de los cuatro antes de comenzar a reír por el cabello de Archie lleno de harina o la camisa de Terry manchada de huevo y Stear y Anthony mojados de jugo decidió ayudarles diciéndoles lo que harían antes de que las muchachas bajaran a comer. En menos de quince minutos el comedor estaba listo y el desayuno servido; Candy, Annie, Patty y Luisa no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, en la mesa había tostadas con mermelada, huevos tibios, jugo de naranja y leche. Violet los había ayudado a limpiarse lo más posible para esperar a sus esposas aun asombradas cada una tomo asiento donde su galante esposo la esperaba. Mientras desayunaban Albert apenas había despertado, al abrir los ojos había podido ver que Alyson aun seguía entre sus brazos de la misma forma que se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tranquila que no quería moverse para no despertarla, la forma en que sonreía al dormir era tan hermosa que no podía más que pensar en el reencuentro que habían tenido esa mañana, solo esperaba que ella quisiera volver con él a Chicago de nuevo ahora que ya todo estaría más tranquilo, con delicadeza la apretó mas contra su pecho sintiendo como ella se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos mientras aun dormía. Sonriendo volvió a cerrar los ojos comenzando a quedarse dormido de nuevo. En la cocina Violet veía todo el desastre de los muchachos sin saber por dónde comenzar a limpiar, seguramente Latifa pegaría un grito al volver con baba de comprar los víveres para preparar el banquete marroquí que le habían ofrecido a Jacobo antes de que baba Amín volviera a Meknes. Por mas que había intentado apresurarse los dos habían vuelto y el grito de asombro de Latifa no solo la había asustado a ella sino que también a los muchachos que se habían atragantado al escucharla gritar. Después de pedirle que guardara silencio Latifa comenzó a ayudarle a limpiar aquel desastre mientras muerta de risa escuchaba lo que Violet le contaba que había sucedido. En Chicago después haber salido de la corte Henry Lancaster se dirigía al club donde había quedado de verse con Vanessa, esta había llegado y de inmediato lo había llamado para citarlo, después de asegurarse que nadie lo seguía Henry se dirigió a los establos, estaba a punto de montar su caballo para ir a donde su hija le había dicho cuando de pronto la vio entrar por la otra puerta, llevaba lentes oscuros y un sombrero que le cubría la cara disimuladamente y por la mirada que llevaba Henry podía adivinar que estaba molesta.

(Henry) (Sorprendido) que haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos en los campos de salto!

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso crees que yo estoy para esas estupideces en este momento?

(Henry) (Molesto) para que me citaste aquí? Porque no simplemente fuiste a casa?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) si claro! Para que Patrick sepa donde estoy y se presente a molestarme y hacerme quien sabe qué?

(Henry) (Serio) lo único que ese muchacho quiere es convencerte de volver con él y si no lo logra está dispuesto a terminar con los trámites de divorcio para que puedas casarte con William!

(Vanessa) (Molesta) eso fue lo que te dijo? (viéndolo asentir) y tu como idiota le creíste todo verdad? Acaso no te has dado cuenta que lo que él quiere es encontrarme para llevarme a la fuerza como lo hiso cuando William preparo todo para qué me encontrara?

(Henry) (Serio) William hiso qué? (confundido) acaso no estaban ustedes intentando conocerse mejor para luego casarse como tu esperabas?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) ese imbécil me engaño! Me hiso creer que estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo con tal de que yo fuera a Nueva York y el pudiera entregarme a Patrick! El nunca tuvo ninguna intensión de casarse conmigo, lo único que quería era vengarse por lo que le hice a la estúpida de Alyson!

(Henry) (Confundido) no entiendo hija! Como diablos supo William que tú estabas casada con Lord Saint-Claire?

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) como diablos sabes tú que Patrick es un Lord? (nerviosa) no estarás pensando en traicionarme verdad papa?

(Henry) (Serio) como puedes creer siquiera eso? Mejor deberías comenzar a contarme cómo diablos es que te casaste con ese hombre y te atreviste a dejarlo siendo el todo un caballero con titulo y dinero?

(Vanessa) (Seria) eso es una historia muy larga papa y yo no tengo tiempo de contarte esas tonterías en este momento! (viéndolo a la cara) quiero que me digas que lograste averiguar? Donde esta William en este momento?

(Henry) (Encogiendo los hombros) intente averiguar pero lo único que pude saber es que no solo el está de viaje! Todos los Andley salieron de viaje el mismo día y aun no han vuelto!

(Vanessa) (Confundida) me estás diciendo que el estúpido ese se fue de vacaciones familiares? Por favor papa, después de que le grite en la cara al muy imbécil que su esposa ya había sido desenterrada en el desierto y que estaba comprobado que estaba muerta a ese no le quedaron ganas ni de seguir viviendo! (resoplando) el muy imbécil estaba a punto de que le diera un ataque cuando se lo grite antes de que Patrick y sus hombres me sacaran a la fuerza de la mansión de Nueva York!

(Henry) (Serio) entonces es por eso que Violet no ha vuelto de marruecos ni su hermano tampoco!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ni creo que vuelvan por lo menos no en un mes más! Según me entere ese es el tiempo que se llevarían en entregarle el cuerpo de Alyson después de las pruebas que le hagan para reconocerla pero ya esta mas que comprobado que la muy imbécil se murió en el desierto y se llevo con ella al hijo de William que estaba esperando! (sonriendo) tal vez por ese es que los Andley salieron de viaje! Deben haber ido a traer el cuerpo de esa estúpida para enterrarlo aquí! (riendo) solo espero que tengan otro espacio justo al lado donde la pondrán porque William no tardara en reunirse con ella cuando yo termine con él!

(Henry) (Serio) que es lo que estas pensando hacer?

(Vanessa) (Seria) por ahora lo único que me queda por hacer mientas William vuelve es buscar un lugar en donde Patrick no me encuentre! (pensativa) además tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga que me tiene una deuda pendiente!

(Henry) (Pensativo) cuanto tiempo crees que lord Saint-Claire se quede esperando a que tú regreses? Según tengo entendido a estado visitando también a tu hermano esperando que alguno de los dos le tenga noticias de donde estas!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pues mas te vale que el estúpido de Philip no se entere que estoy de vuelta! No quiero él le diga a Patrick donde encontrarme y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas papa!

(Henry) (Ofendido) como se te ocurre insinuar eso?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) porque te conozco papa y conozco bien a Patrick y si se te ocurre traicionarme por el dinero que él te ofrezca te juro que voy a olvidarme que eres mi padre y te hare pagar tu traición!

(Henry) (Viéndola alejarse) como puedo contactarte?

(Vanessa) (Saliendo por donde había entrado) yo te llamare cuando necesite algo! (volteando a ver) recuerda papa, no se te ocurra traicionarme porque no quiero tener que vengarme de ti también!

Henry se quedo solo en el establo aun confundido por lo que había hablado con su hija, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio como por la puerta entraban Tom y Patrick quienes al irlo a buscar a su oficina se habían enterado que él estaría en el club esa tarde. Patrick estaba decidido a convencer a su suegro de que le dijera en donde estaba su hija aun si eso significara encontrarse con él en todos los lugares que frecuentaba, alguna señal encontraría siguiéndolo a todos lados o por lo menos algún indicio que le indicara que podía negociar con él a cambio del paradero de Vanessa. Henry al verlos comenzó a sudar nervioso al pensar que su hija acababa de irse por la otra puerta del establo. Disimuladamente les sonrió hasta que ellos lo saludaron.

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) señor Lancaster, que grata sorpresa encontrarlo!

(Henry) (Dándoles la mano) no sabía que ustedes frecuentaban este club!

(Tom) (Riendo) normalmente no, pero quería mostrarle unos caballos a Lord Saint-Claire!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) no sabía que usted tuviera caballos aquí!

(Tom) (Viendo que ya les traían dos) yo crio los caballos de los Andley y cada vez que vengo me dejan montarlos!

(Mark) (Entregándole las riendas) aquí tiene señor Stevens, los he cuidado como usted me indico!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) ya lo veo Mark, gracias por prepararlos!

(Mark) (Retirándose) me alegra verlo de nuevo, cuando los traiga de vuelta avíseme y yo los desensillo!

(Tom) (Asintiendo) gracias!

(Patrick) (Acariciándolos) son unos excelentes ejemplares Tom!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) ese es el de Anthony! Este otro bello ejemplar es el de Albert!

(Patrick) (Montando) veo que usted estaba por salir a cabalgar! Le molestaría si lo acompañamos para probar estos caballos?

(Henry) (Montando) por supuesto que no, será un placer dar un paseo con ustedes!

Patrick no pudo más que sonreír mientras salían de los establos para dar un paseo con Henry quien parecía muy nervioso ante la compañía de ellos. Vanessa había decidido ocultarse por un tiempo en casa de una de sus amigas, la excusa de haber peleado con su padre y estar en busca de un departamento le había funcionado muy bien con Amanda así que no tendría que preocuparse por un par de días, decidida salió del club y condujo hasta la oficina de Albert en el consorcio, estaba segura que la secretaria la recordaría como últimamente la había visto con su jefe y seguramente le podría sacar información de a donde se habían ido de viaje los Andley aunque estaba casi segura que habían ido a casa blanca donde tenían el cuerpo de Alyson después de sacarla del pozo de arena. En la biblioteca de la casa de Jacobo, el dormía tranquilamente mientras Candy Ann y Jacob dibujaban debajo su escritorio, Jacobo le había regalado al pequeño un juego de crayolas de colores y los dos estaban dibujando algo para regalarle cuando despertara.

(Candy Ann) (Seria) tu abedito sonca como da hoya de chili de papi

(Jacob) (Confundido) da qué?

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) da hoya de fifolitos con casne que hace mi papi!

(Jacob) (Escuchando) mi aguedito se decomponio!

(Candy Ann) (Levantándose) y si do adeblamos!

(Jacob) (Viéndola seria) y cómo?

(Candy Ann) (Caminado de puntitas) no se vamo a ves!

(Jacob) (Imitándola) ta momidito no modestes!

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo a la cara) yo cdeo que ta desponponido! Suena muy feo!

(Jacob) (Suspirando) es que mi aguedito ta viejito! (señalando) mida su cadita ta asugada!

(Candy Ann) (Suspirando) es que naye se da pdancha!

(Jacob) (Viéndolo a la cara) mida su pedito eta muy feo!

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo detenidamente) y si ayudamos a tu aguedito?

(Jacob) (Encogiendo los hombros) yo no sabo que hace!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) yo te ayudo!

Sonriendo comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, tenía que encontrar algo para ayudar a que el abuelito de Jacob no se viera tan viejito y al ver sobre la mesa su carita se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa, corriendo llego hasta el escritorio, saco una de las gavetas y comenzó a subir hasta llegar arriba de la enorme silla que usaba Jacobo y al estar arriba tomo un frasco que descansaba sobre el escritorio y al bajar corrió junto a Jacob quien veía el frasco de tinta que la pequeña sostenía en las manos. En su habitación Alyson había comenzado a despertar, podía sentir los brazos de Albert alrededor suyo y su respiración que chocaba contra su frente, levanto un poco la mirada y lo vio dormir profundamente junto a ella, aun no podía creer que todo fuera realidad pero allí estaban los dos bajo las sabanas completamente desnudos y abrazados como antes, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Albert suspiro y la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo, al sentir como la piel de ella se había erizado Albert comenzó a abrir los ojos y sonrió al ver como ella lo observaba en silencio.

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) buenos días amor!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) buenos días habi!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la espalda) extrañaba tanto que me llamaras así!

(Alyson) (Riendo) habi, mi amado habib! Me hacia tanta falta despertar así!

(Albert) (Riendo) yo desperté hace mucho pero al verte dormir tan linda no quise que despertaras y termine quedándome dormido de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) me siento tan cansada habib!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo también! Hacía mucho que no descansaba tan bien como hoy!

(Alyson) (Viendo la ventana) debe ser más de medio día habib!

(Albert) (Mordiéndole la oreja) si no salimos para que nos vean seguro vendrán a buscarnos!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tal vez un paseo nos caería bien!

(Albert) (Levantándose) quiere acompañarme a la ducha señora Andley?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo si me lleva en brazos señor Andley!

(Albert) (Levantándola) sus deseos son ordenes señora mía!

Albert la llevo en brazos hasta la ducha y después de media hora los dos salían por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, abrazados comenzaron a caminar entre las flores y los arboles del enorme jardín de la propiedad mientras desde la ventana de la cocina Violet, Latifa, Amín y la tía Elroy los observaban mientras sonreían al verlos así juntos de nuevo. Mientras en el comedor los chicos les confesaban a sus esposas lo que había pasado antes de servir aquel desayuno que habían comido y ellas reían a más no poder, Alyson y Albert caminaban mientras conversaban de la forma en que los habían reunido de nuevo.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no sabe la sorpresa que me di al verme en la entrada de la mansión con mi hijo en brazo y sin entender que era todo lo que estaba pasando!

(Alyson) (Riendo) pues que puedo decirte? Cuando te vi de pie en la puerta te juro que estuve a punto de pellizcarme para despertar! (viéndolo a los ojos) ya estaba tan cansada de seguir soñando con un encuentro que terminaba justo cuando estaba a punto de abrazarte!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) pero todo esto ya no es un sueño como los que teníamos! (acercándose más a ella) ahora estamos juntos de verdad y ya nada podrá separarnos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) todo este paisaje es tan hermoso! Y junto a ti es casi como un sueño!

(Albert) (Besándola) tú eres hermosa y eres mi sueño!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo para seguir caminando) en todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que era el jardín!

(Albert) (Viendo todo alrededor) realmente es un lugar muy hermoso el que tiene tu abuelo aquí! Las flores y los arboles dan un aroma simplemente hermoso!

(Alyson) (Viendo con atención) aunque los adornos flotantes de la fuente no son muy bonitos que digamos!

(Albert) (Viendo detenidamente) amor, eso no es un adorno! (sonriendo) es un sartén! (sacándolo) y bastante quemado por cierto!

(Alyson) (Viendo lo que parecía ser carbón) quien pudo haber puesto eso aquí?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no lo sé pero creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la cocina antes que alguien pregunte que hacia esto aquí!

(Alyson) (De la mano) quien crees que lo haya quemado así?

(Albert) (Serio) no se pero seguramente no tardaremos en saberlo!

De la mano los dos volvieron a entrar a la mansión, estaban pasando por el salón cuando de pronto la risa de las chicas se dejo escuchar, al ver que Albert y Alyson entraban llevando aquella prueba no pudieron más que comenzar a reír mientras los chicos sonrojados intentaban disimular sonriendo ante aquella aparición. Latifa salió de la cocina y al ver el sartén en manos de Albert corrió a quitárselo, era justo lo que le hacía falta para seguir con lo que estaban cocinando.

(Alyson) (Sintiendo el aroma) están cocinando cuscús?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) es para celebrar y para despedir a baba que se va mañana!

(Alyson) (Seria) se va?

(Latifa) (Riendo) es que Abdul lo llamo para decirle que fue bendecido y que su esposa espera un hijo y esta como loco de alegría! (susurrando) aunque también esta como loco diciendo que se hará mas viejo si no me apuro a hacerlo abuelo también!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) serias una hermosa mama!

(Latifa) (Riendo) La, eso aun no! (guiñándole el ojo) menos ahora que comienzo a despertar a mi jali!

(Albert) (Riendo) pobre George, si supiera lo que dices en su ausencia!

(Latifa) (Riendo) mejor voy a la cocina antes que me delaten con mi jali!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quieres dar un paseo a caballo?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no sé donde están las caballerizas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo sí! Las vi hace un momento al otro lado del jardín! (viéndolos) quieren acompañarnos?

Todos asintieron ya que los niños estaban dormidos y un paseo rápido les ayudaría a despejarse y conocer un poco mas de aquel hermoso lugar. Después de ensillar los caballos salieron a dar una vuelta mientras Latifa y Violet terminaban la comida y de la biblioteca salían los dos traviesos después de haber terminado de arreglar al abuelo Jacobo que no tardaría en despertar y descubrir el regalo que le habían hecho los dos pequeños. Escondiendo las manitas los dos pequeños se sentaron en la última grada de las escaleras, tenían la ropa sucia y manchada y las manitas llenas del líquido negro que tenía el tintero. En silencio los dos esperaban a que el abuelo Jacobo saliera de la biblioteca pues al verlo comenzar a despertar habían salido corriendo. George venia de la habitación de los niños, había entrado al escuchar que el pequeño William estaba inquieto y después de dormirlo había decidido ir a la cocina a ver en que podía ayudar. Bajaba lentamente mientras veía a los dos pequeños sentados en silencio en la última grada, conforme iba acercándose pudo ver como los dos escondían las manitas completamente negras, estaba a punto de hablarles cuando de la biblioteca venia saliendo Jacobo, la cara de George cambio totalmente al ver el cabello del caballero que aun venia despejándose después de la larga siesta que había tomado al no haber podido dormir la noche anterior. Al llegar a las escaleras se detuvo al ver la ropa de los dos pequeños que lo veían sonrientes.

(Jacobo) (Serio) puedo preguntar que les paso? Porque tiene la ropa tan sucia?

(Jacobo) (Tartamudeando) ta..ta..tamabos fubando!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) yo señe cobito a pintar!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) pues creo que su ropa pago las consecuencias!

(George) (Nervioso) creo que no solo la ropa de los pequeños pago esas consecuencias! (aclarando la garganta) creo que debería verse en un espejo!

(Jacobo) (Pasando la mano sobre el cabello) acaso estoy despeinado?

Jacobo sintió como la mano le había quedado empapada y al verla pudo ver que la palma de su mano estaba completamente negra, sin esperar corrió al espejo del recibidor al verse en el espejo había dado un grito que había hecho que la tía Elroy y baba Amín salieran de la cocina a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Jacobo intentaba limpiarse el cabello con las manos mientras George quien había terminado de bajar ocultaba a los dos pequeños traviesos detrás de él pues seguramente ahora vendría un buen regaño por lo que habían hecho.

(Elroy) (Acercándose) pero que es esto? Que es lo que ha pasado?

(Jacobo) (Viéndola enojado) lo que ha pasado es que he sido víctima de una travesura!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) creo que los culpables no pueden disimular sus culpas!

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia donde George de pie los veía sonriendo mientras los dos pequeños sacaban las cabecitas de detrás de las piernas de George. Las manitas negras y el rostro y la ropa manchadas no dejaban a duda que ellos habían sido los artífices de aquella travesura. Jacobo conteniendo la risa al verlos escondidos así comenzó a acercarse poniendo el rostro más serio que podía.

(Jacobo) (Serio) alguno quiere explicarme por qué hicieron esto?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) tú ves mas fobenito aguelito!

(Candy Ann) (Escondiendo la carita en el pantalón de George) tu tas buapo guelito!

(Jacobo) (Serio) así que ahora también soy tu abuelo! Muy bien, porque ahora ustedes dos van a acompañarme a ver a los McGregor que están esperando para venderme unos caballos y ustedes le explicaran lo que han hecho con su abuelo!

(Jacob) (Agachando la carita) tu tas nofallito?

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo pucheros) peo tu tas buapetito!

(Jacobo) (Escuchando la risa de los demás) no estoy enojado, pero si yo les digo porque estoy así no me lo van a creer así que ustedes van a acompañarme a escoger unos caballos!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) tu vas a pomprar un caballito a mi?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) solo si se cambian y se lavan las manos y la cara mientras yo me doy un baño!

(George) (Preocupado) no creo que un baño le quite eso que tiene en el cabello!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) eso que tienen en las manitas es tinta?

(Candy Ann) (Negando) nooo aguedita no es tita es pintudita!

(Jacob) (Restregándose las manos contra la camisa) peo no quita! Eta cosa ta pegado!

(Elroy) (Tomándola del vestido) será mejor que te cambie Candy Ann!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) si tu ayudas en la cocina yo me hare cargo del pequeño, George!

(George) (Asintiendo) precisamente iba a ver si podía ayudar! (viendo a los pequeños) creo que tendremos que vigilarlos más!

Amín comenzó a subir con el pequeño Jacob mientras George iba a la cocina a ayudar con la comida. Los pocos sirvientes que habían quedado ese día no habían podido más que aguantar la risa hasta que Jacobo había subido a su habitación a darse un baño, no habían tenido tantos acontecimientos en mucho tiempo y ahora parecía que la casa estaba llena de alegría cosa que les gustaba pues Jacobo solía ser alguien muy aislado de todos. Una hora después cuando llegaban de dar el paseo a caballo todos entraron por la puerta del jardín cuando de pronto se quedaron callados al ver como Jacobo bajaba con el cabello a medio despintar y llevaba de la mano a los dos pequeños que llevaban las manitas aun con marcas de tinta. Albert estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero las señales que la tía Elroy y baba Amín les hacían le indicaron que ese no era el momento de preguntar nada. Después de saludarlos con un movimiento de cabeza Jacobo salió de la mansión acompañado de la tía, Amín y los pequeños quienes iban de la mano de su nuevo abuelo a pasear y ver unos caballitos nuevos.

(Gregory) (Confundido) estoy mal o Jacobo salió de aquí con el cabello pintado?

(Albert) por la cara de Jacobo creo que eso es algo que mejor no debemos preguntarle!

(Lili) (sonriendo) bueno, será mejor que vaya arriba a preparar el equipaje!

(Alyson) (Triste) de verdad tienen que irse?

(Lili) (sonriendo) por ahora si cuñadita! Yo tengo que ver a mi familia y decirle lo de mi embarazo antes de que se note y tenga un problema más serio con papa!

(Gregory) (Abrazándola) además ahora que ya sé que estas mejor y junto a Albert ya puedo irme más tranquilo!

(Alyson) (Seria) tu puedes decirme que te vas tranquilo pero tu cara me dice otra cosa! (triste) que es lo que te preocupa tanto Greg?

(Gregory) (Abrazándola) tu sabes que nunca podre dejar de perdonarme no estar a tu lado cuando peor la has pasado hermanita! Sé que Albert va a cuidarte bien pero eso no impide que yo siga preocupándome por ti!

(Alyson) (Con los ojos brillosos) entonces no tardes en volver!

(Gregory)(Sonriendo) prometo que no tardare, además tengo que estar para entregar a mama cuando se case con Adam!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Violet va a casarse?

(Annie) (Asintiendo) claro Candy, había pospuesto la boda por la desaparición de Alyson pero ahora seguro que no tardara en ponerle fecha a la boda!

(Archie) (Riendo) así que la próxima boda será la de tu mama suegra Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) ella merece ser feliz y estoy seguro que el juez la tratara bien!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) solo espero que Henry no se interponga! Ya suficiente daño le ha hecho a mama!

(Albert) (Abrazándola fuerte) no pienses en eso ahora! Además ahora Violet cuenta con todos nosotros para impedir que Henry siga molestándola!

(Anthony) (Pensativo) que es eso que huele tan bien?

(Albert) (Suspirando) es el cuscús que Latifa y Violet están preparando!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) debe estar delicioso!

(Patty) (Sonriendo) creo que alguien recupero el apetito!

(Luisa) (Emocionada) que bien, así tendrás energía para mostrarnos de nuevo una de las danzas que tú y Latifa saben!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me gustaría mucho verte bailar de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) hace mucho que no lo hago! Pero estoy segura que Annie, Candy y Latifa podrán danzar esta noche como mariposas!

(Annie/Candy) nosotras?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) estoy segura que Latifa trae varios trajes que les quedaran muy bien para hacer la danza de Isis!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) me encantaría ver esa danza, pecosa!

(Archie) (Rogando) vamos Annie anímate y danzar esta noche!

(Annie) (Sonrojada) tu qué dices Candy?

(Candy) (Viendo la mirada picara de Terry) yo digo que vamos a danzar!

(Annie) (Tapándose la cara) está bien, si Candy danza yo también!

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras subían las escaleras, debían revisar que todo estuviera bien en la habitación de los niños antes que llegara la hora de bajar a comer. Albert vio como Alyson tomaba al pequeño William y se lo llevaba a su habitación mientras que todos hacían lo mismo con sus hijos, al ver que se había quedado solo camino hacia la habitación de Gregory y Lili, después de tocar y que ella le abriera la puerta entro a conversar con ellos.

(Lili) (sonriendo) comenzábamos a preguntarnos a qué hora vendrías?

(Gregory) (Guardando cosas en la maleta) se porque vienes William!

(Albert) (Serio) estas preocupado verdad?

(Gregory) (Sentándose en la cama) se que no debería pero, es mi hermana aunque me duela admitirlo!

(Albert) (Serio) te comprendo! A mí me paso lo mismo con Eliza! A pesar de lo que ella haya hecho con Anthony no puedo dejarla desamparada y comprendo bien la situación por la que estas pasando al saber que Vanessa está en manos de su esposo!

(Gregory) (Aventando al suelo lo que tenía en la mano) aun no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de todo lo que me han dicho! (viendo la confusión de Albert) no me malentiendas William, sé que mi hermana es capaz de hacer cosas horribles pero…. Vender a su propio hijo? Como fue capaz de hacer algo tan terrible sin tener ni siquiera una pizca de remordimiento?

(Albert) (Serio) eso es algo que me he preguntado muchas veces desde que me entere de lo que había hecho!

(Lili) (pensativa) la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros puede asegurar que ella no haya sentido remordimientos por lo que hiso! Además lo más importante para la tranquilidad de Gregory es averiguar qué es lo que paso con ella?

(Albert) (Serio) como piensan hacer eso?

(Gregory) (Viéndola) la familia de Lili conoce a los Saint-Claire! Ella es prima lejana de Patrick el que dices que es el esposo de Vanessa!

(Lili) (sonriendo) la verdad es que somos familiares muy lejanos, ni siquiera sabíamos que Patrick tenía un hijo y muy lejos estaba yo de imaginar que la boda aquella a la que no pudimos asistir había sido con la hermana de Greg!

(Albert) (Serio) que pequeño es el mundo! (viéndolo) que piensas hacer cuando sepas donde esta ella?

(Gregory) (Agachando la cabeza) no lo sé William! Si ella está bien creo que me alejare sin que ella sepa que estuve cerca! (viéndolo) pero si él la está dañando de alguna forma no sé cómo voy a reaccionar! Sea lo que sea ella es mi hermana William, no sé si seré capaz de dejarla si veo que está muy mal!

(Albert) (Pensativo) creo que hay algo que debo decirte antes que tu y Lili se vayan! (suspirando) creo que tienes derecho a saber!

(Gregory) (Preocupado) acaso tu sabes lo que ese hombre le está haciendo a Vanessa?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) se exactamente lo que Patrick Saint-Claire pretendía hacer con ella! (serio) después que ellos dos se encontraron en la mansión de los Andley en Nueva York, Patrick se la llevo a su hotel en donde estaba esperándolo su hijo!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) Vanessa conoció a su hijo entonces?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) desgraciadamente si! (Viendo la cara de los dos) ella se atrevió a despreciarlo y maldecirlo al saber que se trataba de su hijo!

(Lili) (asombrada) como es eso posible? (sosteniéndose el vientre) como es posible que ella se haya atrevido?

(Albert) (Serio) después de pensar y analizar todo lo que ha pasado entre tu hermana y su esposo y la situación de Alyson llegamos a la misma conclusión!

(Gregory) (Preocupado) y que conclusión es esa?

(Albert) (Serio) que Vanessa está mal de la cabeza y necesita que un medico la vea! (viéndolo a la cara) de que otra manera crees que haya sido capaz de pedirle a Philip que violara a Alyson para hacernos daño a los dos?

(Gregory) (Pensativo) y que es lo que piensa hacer con ella ese hombre?

(Albert) (Serio) los dos pensamos que lo mejor sería que la recluyera en un hospital para que la traten médicos especializados!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) acaso están pensando que Vanessa está loca?

(Albert) (Serio) que más podríamos pensar después de todo lo que ha hecho en contra de Alyson y de Violet?

(Lili) (asustada) pero decir que está loca no creen que es demasiado?

(Gregory) (Apesadumbrado) realmente después de lo que le propuso a Philip no creo que sea exagerado pensar que realmente está mal de la cabeza! (viéndolo) a donde pensaba llevarla su esposo?

(Albert) (Suspirando) Patrick dijo que la llevaría a su casa de campo en Noruega, después de llevarla a Londres con su familia!

(Lili) (pensativa) noruega? Entonces seguramente la llevara a la clínica de mi abuelo! (sonriendo) podríamos ir a casa de mis padres y después viajar a Noruega para ver si es allí a donde la llevo!

(Gregory) (Serio) aun no puedo creer que las cosas se hayan complicado tanto por la ambición de Vanessa y ese deseo de hacerle daño a mi hermana y a mi madre! (sonriendo) yo siempre creí que el loco era papa y ahora que lo pienso tal vez no estuve tan equivocado! (triste) que suerte tiene Alyson de no ser hija de mi padre!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu padre tal vez ya haya aprendido su lección después de que Violet lo dejo! Tal vez ahora que se ha quedado solo pueda cambiar y ser un mejor hombre!

(Gregory) (Serio) papa nunca cambiara Albert! El y Vanessa son iguales!

(Lili) (abrazándolo) no hables así mi amor!

(Gregory) (Bajando la mirada) solo espero que yo nunca tenga esa locura que tiene mi familia!

(Lili) (negando) tu eres diferente amor! Tu eres muy bueno yo lo sé!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu eres diferente Greg, nunca olvides eso! Tu nunca serás un mal hombre de eso estoy seguro!

(Gregory) (Levantándose) será mejor que terminemos de preparar el equipaje! El avión sale muy temprano para Londres! (pensativo) le has dicho a Alyson lo que paso con Vanessa?

(Albert) (Negando) casi no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar!

(Lili) (sonriendo) se quedaran aquí por más tiempo?

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que hasta que logre convencer a Jacobo que cuidare bien de ella!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) no te dejes intimidar por el abuelo, Albert! Aparenta ser duro pero realmente es un sentimental igual que Alyson!

(Albert) (Saliendo) eso espero, porque hasta ahora solo me ha dejado saber que nadie cuidara mejor de su nieta que él! (pensativo) y aun no sé si Alyson querrá volver a Chicago conmigo!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) ella está loca por volver y comenzar de nuevo en la clínica! En cuanto le preguntes estoy seguro que dirá que se va!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) realmente eso es lo que menos me interesa! Si ella no quiere irse entonces yo tampoco la obligare! (saliendo) simplemente tendré que quedarme con ella!

(Gregory) (Riendo) ella ama Chicago William! Siempre ha vuelto allí aun cuando a sufrido tanto por causa de mi familia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los veré en la cena!

Albert salió y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, al abrir la puerta no pudo más que sonreír al ver que Alyson sentada junto a la chimenea se mecía mientras alimentaba al pequeño William. Aquella escena simplemente la pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ver a su hijo tomando el pecho de su madre lo había hecho estremecerse de pies a cabeza, sin decir nada se sentó junto a la ventana para observar como el pequeño comenzaba a dormirse mientras Alyson le cantaba en casi un susurro. En el club después de haber dado un largo paseo por el campo Henry había dejado su caballo en el establo mientras Patrick y Tom terminaban de conversar con el cuidador, el paseo después de todo no había resultado como lo habían esperado, Henry había permanecido hermético casi todo el tiempo y no habían podido averiguar gran cosa. Al entregar los caballos a Mark este había comenzado a hablar con Tom de un cliente que quería conseguir un caballo como el de Albert, Patrick simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar hasta que de pronto la plática comenzó a hacerse más interesante.

(Tom) (Sonriendo) seguramente puedo conseguir un ejemplar como el de Albert, porque no le dices al socio que se comunique conmigo?

(Mark) (Asintiendo) claro que lo hare señor Stevens! (nervioso) aprovechando que esa usted aquí me gustaría que viera la yegua de la señorita Lancaster!

(Tom) (Serio) pasa algo con ella?

(Mark) (Asintiendo) esta mañana cuando se la llevo a dar un paseo no se qué fue lo que paso pero cuando la trajo traía una lesión en el lado derecho, creo que la señorita debe haberla golpeado muy fuerte con el fuete por que casi le abrió la piel!

(Patrick)(Serio) ella estuvo aquí hoy?

(Mark) (Asintiendo) justo cuando ustedes llegaron ella iba saliendo por la parte de atrás de la caballeriza! (confundido) el señor Lancaster no les comento que estuvo con ella minutos antes que llegaran?

(Tom) (Serio) no, pero me gustaría hablar con ella! (aclarando) para preguntarle cómo fue que su yegua se lastimo y poder darte un buen consejo de que debes usar para que sane mas rápido!

(Mark) (Pensativo) pues la verdad no sé donde localizarla pero ella me pidió que le tuviera lista su yegua para mañana en la mañana! Si ustedes gustan puedo decirle que desean hablar con ella!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) no es necesario, mañana en la mañana tengo una cita con el director del club y seguramente podre verla cuando venga!

(Mark) (Asintiendo) como ustedes gusten! Con permiso debo ir a atender a los caballos! Que pasen buen día caballeros!

(Tom) (Viéndolo alejarse) parece que al fin mañana podrás verla de nuevo!

(Patrick) (Serio) eso espero Tom! No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo mientras mi hijo esta esperándome en casa! William confió en que yo me encargaría que los médicos la vieran y no puedo faltar a mi palabra! Vanessa no puede seguir libre haciendo sus locuras!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, seguramente mañana podremos dar con ella y podrás llevártela de nuevo!

Los dos salieron de las caballerizas seguros que al día siguiente podría averiguar dónde estaba. En el departamento de Susana ella se encontraba tirada sobre la cama viendo una de las películas que ella había protagonizado hacia ya varios años cuando Patrick y ella acababan de separarse. Aun no podía reponerse a haber perdido todo lo que había tenido hasta ahora, nunca se había sentido más fracasada y sola que en ese momento. Con la copa en la mano comenzó a llorar mientras veía la última escena de aquella película, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando de pronto escucho como el timbre de la puerta sonaba con insistencia. Molesta se levanto a ver quién era el que había logrado pasar de nuevo la seguridad del edificio, había dado órdenes precisas que no quería que ningún reportero la molestara pero al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar dejar caer la copa al suelo. Parada frente a ella estaba la persona que menos había esperado ver. Su peor pesadilla era ahora una realidad.

(Vanessa) (Seria) hola querida! Puedo pasar?

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 73 : **Librando el Peligro**

**Yajaira **


	73. Chapter 73

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 73**

**Librando El Peligro**

Vanessa esperaba impaciente a que Susana le permitiera pasar, por la expresión en el rostro de la actriz podía adivinar que no esperaba su visita. Cansada de esperar la empujo a un lado y entro al departamento mientras veía que por todos lados habían detalles que mostraban claramente que Susana no había salido de allí en varios días, semanas tal vez. Susana la observaba desde la puerta, estaba nerviosa y atemorizada ante la presencia de Vanessa en su casa. No se atrevía a hablar hasta que Vanessa volteo a verla con el rostro seria mientras comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a ella.

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso no vas a invitarme a sentar? (suspirando) después de todo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y tenemos mucho de que conversar, no te parece?

(Susana) (Intentando sonar tranquila) no te esperaba!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) claro que no! Después de todo tu debes saber muy bien lo que paso conmigo por tu culpa! (arrinconándola contra la puerta) por tu culpa el maldito de Patrick recupero a nuestro hijo y fue informado de que yo lo había abandonado cuando la que lo abandono fuiste tu!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) yo solo quise que Patrick dejara de buscarte y supuse que teniendo a su hijo ya no le interesaría en buscarte!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) entonces lo que hiciste fue por ayudarme?

(Susana) (Asintiendo) yo no quería que tu siguieras escondiéndote, además el estaba a punto de encontrarte y cuando le entregue a su hijo el me dijo que ya no le interesaba encontrarte!

(Vanessa) (Dándole una bofetada) acaso me crees estúpida? Tú fuiste quien lo llamo para decirle que yo había tenido ese hijo! El nunca me hubiera buscado y tú lo sabes bien. Si el vino a América fue hasta que tu lo llamaste diciéndole que me habías encontrado y que yo había tenido a su hijo y tu podías entregárselo! (alejándose) no se que historia le habrás contado para que no se enterara que tú me habías comprado al niño y lo habías hecho pasar por hijo tuyo!

(Susana) (Seria) a eso has venido? A reclamarle que le haya entregado su hijo a Patrick hace más de cinco años?

(Vanessa) (Viéndola con desprecio) eso es lo de menos en este momento! Lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que le dijiste a William Andley? Como fue que él se entero que yo estaba casada con el imbécil de Patrick?

(Susana) (Asustada al verle la mirada) yo nunca he dicho nada de eso! Nunca le he revelado a nadie lo de tu matrimonio y menos a William Andley!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pues de algún modo se entero y la única que sabia ese historia eras tú! (gritando) porque diablos le dijiste que yo aun seguía casada con Patrick?

(Susana) (Molesta) ya te dije que yo nunca he hablado con William Andley! Como se te ocurre pensar que yo pueda hablar libremente con el protector de la mujer que se quedo con mi duque?

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del cuello) tal vez no se lo hayas dicho a él, pero pudiste habérselo dicho al idiota de Philip! (apretando) dime qué fue lo que le contaste a mi hermano?

(Susana) (Intentando zafarse) suéltame loca! Yo nunca hable ese tema con tu hermano!

(Vanessa) (Empujándola) acaso me vas a decir que William se entero sin ayuda de nadie? Las únicas que sabíamos de ese pasado éramos tu y yo y yo nunca hablaría del tema! (tomándola del cabello) eso significa que solo pudiste ser tú la que abrió la boca!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) suéltame Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Amenazante) no hasta me digas a quien le pudiste haber contado algo de mi pasado!

(Susana) (Soltándose) yo no he dicho nada a nadie! No tengo idea de cómo William Andley pudo haberse enterado!

(Vanessa) (Amenazante) no te atrevas a mentirme Susana por que esta vez no estoy dispuesta seguir con tus estúpidos celos de niña inmadura! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Susana) acaso crees que no se que le entregaste el niño a Patrick porque aun estabas enamorada de él como una estúpida?

(Susana) (Tomando una copa) estás loca! No sabes lo que dices!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) por favor Susana, no me insultes haciéndome pasar por loca! Acaso pensaste que yo no sabía que la razón por la que insististe tanto en que me casara con Patrick era porque lo amabas y sabias que yo lo haría sufrir? (burlona) acaso pensaste que en cuanto yo lo deje el correría a tus brazos?

(Susana) (Asombrada) que locuras estás diciendo?

(Vanessa) (Seria) ninguna locura! Tú seguías enamorada de mi marido! Por eso insististe tanto en que me casara con él, porque sabias que tarde o temprano yo me aburriría de la vida monótona que él llevaba tan apegado a su familia! (burlona) acaso creíste que después de mi ellos te aceptarían como mujer de Patrick? Tú siempre fuiste basura para ellos! No fuiste más que una vulgar actriz pobretona indigna de pertenecer a su círculo social! Nunca podrías haberte comparado conmigo!

(Susana) (Retrocediendo) eso no es cierto! Yo no quiero seguir escuchándote! Vete!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) fue por eso que te obsesionaste tanto con Grandchester? (sonriendo) pensaste que con el si podrías realizar tus sueños de grandeza porque un duque es mejor que un Lord? (pensativa) tal vez pensaste que así le demostrarías al imbécil de Patrick y su familia que tu podías aspirar a alguien de mejor cuna!

(Susana) (Negando) yo amo a Terry! El es el amor de mi vida!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) sigue diciéndolo y tal vez algún día llegues a creértelo! (tomando su bolso) tu siempre has estado enamorada del imbécil de Patrick y nunca vas a poder olvidarlo! (abriendo la puerta) es una lástima que seas tan poca cosa que él no haya querido enfrentar a su familia por ti! No vales nada!

(Susana) (Tapándose los oídos) vete! Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esto es apenas el comienzo de mi venganza, amiga!

(Susana) (Negando) lárgate y no vuelvas! No vuelvas a buscarme porque te juro que le diré a Patrick que te he visto!

(Vanessa) (Seria) atrévete! Atrévete a traicionarme una vez mas y será la última vez que abras los ojos, estúpida! (saliendo) hasta pronto querida, no bebas tanto que puedes tener un accidente aquí estando tan solita!

Susana no pudo más que abrir los ojos enormemente al escuchar aquella amenaza. Sin poder controlarse callo sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas mientras temblaba y lloraba desesperada, sus peores pesadillas no se comparaban al miedo que sentía ahora que Vanessa había aparecido de nuevo. En Escocia Latifa y Violet habían terminado de preparar la comida, solo esperaban que la tía Elroy, baba Amín y Jacobo volvieran con los dos pequeños para comenzar a preparar la mesa que habían dispuesto a medio salón ya que comerían al estilo marroquí esa noche para despedir a baba que se iría de vuelta a Meknes en el vuelo de la mañana. Todos sonreían felices hablando aun del memorable desayuno y el desastre que habían limpiado entre Latifa y Violet mientras Alyson veía hacia la entrada desde la ventana de su habitación, parecía realmente preocupada mientras Albert había ido a dejar al pequeño William a su cuna y había vuelto para acompañarla al salón, al entrar se había dado cuenta que ella tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y se acerco hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, Alyson reacciono al sentir como Albert la besaba en el cuello y sonrió levemente mientras le acariciaba los brazos que se entrelazaban sobre su vientre.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) me asustaste!

(Albert) (Serio) me di cuenta! Que es lo que tanto te preocupa ahora?

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia el cielo) no tarda en caer una tormenta!

(Albert) (Viendo también) tienes razón! Esta noche seguramente lloverá mucho!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia la entrada de la propiedad) el abuelo aun no vuelve con Jacob!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, se fueron en auto y no tardan!

(Alyson) (Volteando a verlo) si comienza a llover seguro tronara!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) te preocupa que Jacob se asuste! (preocupado) tu sabes a donde fueron?

(Alyson) (Negando) no conozco mucho por aquí! La primera vez que vine conocí muy poco por que el abuelo y yo estábamos más interesados en conocernos que en pasear por los alrededores! Solo conozco un par de lugares y no creo que el abuelo haya llevado a la tía y a baba allí!

Albert estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto el cielo se ilumino y unos segundos después todo alrededor trono antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer. Alyson instintivamente se lanzo a los brazos de Albert aferrándose a él mientras temblaba levemente. Albert comprendió que tal vez Jacob no era el único que había salido afectado de aquella terrible noche. Estaba abrazándola cuando vio por la ventana como un auto comenzaba a entrar a la propiedad.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que han vuelto!

(Alyson) (Volteando a ver) Jacob! (corriendo a la puerta) tengo que verlo!

(Albert) (Siguiéndola) no corras, puedes caerte!

Los dos habían llegado a las escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy Ann entro de la mano de la tía Elroy mientras Jacobo entraba con el pequeño Jacob en brazos y Amín cerraba la puerta después de entrar. Alyson se quedo paralizada mientras Albert había bajado corriendo a recibir al pequeño de brazos de Jacobo, la cara de angustia del abuelo podía verse claramente mientras le entregaba a Albert al pequeño que llevaba en brazos inconsciente. Había estado viendo algunos caballos cuando uno de los encargados de las caballerizas había visto lo que parecía ser una serpiente, inconscientemente había sacado un rifle y había disparado provocando que el pequeño comenzara a gritar asustado y Candy Ann comenzara a llorar al escuchar el estruendo, el pánico del pequeño Jacob había sido tal que había caído desmayado ante los ojos de su abuelo que había corrido a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa, el trueno no había logrado despertarlo ya que el pequeño seguía inconsciente cuanto la tormenta había comenzado. Albert subió corriendo con su hijo para llevarlo a su habitación mientras Alyson buscaba entre sus cosas algo para calmar al pequeño y que durmiera el resto de la noche. Mientras Amín y la tía Elroy les contaban lo que había sucedido, Jacobo había subido y observaba desde la puerta de la habitación de Alyson como ella le inyectaba un calmante al pequeño pues su corazón latía muy acelerado. Albert se acomodo junto al pequeño y lo abrazo tiernamente mientras Alyson veía al abuelo escuchando lo que había sucedido en las caballerizas de su amigo y por que el pequeño se había asustado tanto.

(Jacobo) (Preocupado) el pequeño gritaba llamándote!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) hay abuelo! mi pobre Jacob a sufrido tanto!

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Albert) pero ahora no solo nos tiene a nosotros hija! Ya tiene a su padre que seguramente lo cuidara muy bien!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos acostados) Albert es un gran hombre abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Susurrándole) lo amas demasiado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no tanto como él se merece!

(Jacobo) (Serio) el pequeño despertara si sigue lloviendo tan fuerte!

(Alyson) (Negando) con lo que le inyecte dormirá hasta mañana y amanecerá más tranquilo!

(Albert) (Acercándose) creo que esta noche será mejor que lo dejemos dormir aquí! No quiero que despierte asustado!

(Alyson) (Riendo) no sabes lo que pides Albert! Será mejor que lo lleves a su cama o esta noche no dormiremos ni tu ni yo!

(Albert) (Viéndolo) y si despierta?

(Alyson) (Negando) despertara hasta mañana posiblemente muy tarde!

(Albert) (Preocupado) lo llevare a su cama y me quedare con él un momento!

(Jacob) (Serio) por que no mejor bajas con Alyson y yo me quedo con él! Estoy seguro que ustedes querrán pasar un poco más de tiempo con Amín antes que él se vaya!

(Alyson) (Seria) no bajaras a cenar?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) claro que si, bajare dentro de un momento cuando haya arropado a mi nieto!

Después de discutir un poco al fin los había convencido de que bajaran, despacio tomo al pequeño Jacob y lo llevo hasta su habitación, estaba seguro que en una cama tan grande como la suya el pequeño estaría mejor y el podría cuidarlo hasta que despertara. Estaba seguro que Albert no tardaría en llevárselos y quería pasar con cada uno de ellos el mayor tiempo posible. La cena había estado deliciosa y a pesar de que era ya casi la media noche todos seguían en el salón viendo como Latifa, Candy y Annie danzaban mientras los demás aplaudían, la pequeña Candy Ann daba saltos junto a ellas jugando con uno de los velos que Latifa había dejado caer. La tía no podía más que sonreír mientras veía como Albert había abrazado a su esposa y sonreía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, parecía que ahora todo volvía a comenzar y esta vez sería como debía haber sido desde el principio. Violet también observaba todo a su alrededor, se sentía tan bien entre todos ellos que hasta le daba pena pensar que en unos días mas ellos también tendrían que volver a casa igual que baba Amín. Después de la media noche todos se había retirado a descansar, Albert se había quedado en el salón conversando con baba pues al día siguiente seguramente no tendrían mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

(Amín) (Sonriendo) te ves feliz muchacho!

(Albert) (Riendo) lo estoy! Nunca me imagine que este viaje resultara ser uno de los más importantes que he hecho!

(Amín) (Suspirando) en unas horas más tendré que irme y aun me preocupa una cosa! (viéndolo) que es lo que piensas hacer ahora? Sé que Jacobo está dispuesto a no ponerte las cosas tan fáciles Albert!

(Albert) (Pensativo) creo que él no confía en mí!

(Amín) (Levantándose) a veces las cosas no son exactamente como creemos hijo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso espero! Y espero que tengas un buen viaje!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) gracias hijo! Yo espero que Najda no haya quedado tan asustada del desierto y puedan ir a visitarme a Meknes!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) pronto iremos al desierto! Quiero ir de nuevo a Khemisset con Alyson y mis hijos, quiero que siempre vean el lugar donde empezó nuestra vida juntos!

(Amín) (Pensativo) cuida mucho lo que tienes muchacho! Lo que hay entre tú y tu mujer es algo que no se ve muy seguido! (sonriendo) el amor es algo que solo llega una vez, arrastrando el corazón y el alma y hay que cuidarlo!

(Albert) (Caminando con él) pero usted tuvo dos esposas! Cuál de ellas fue el amor verdadero?

(Amín) (Suspirando) las dos! (viéndolo a los ojos) fueron dos amores completamente diferentes! (pensativo) aunque fueron al mismo tiempo!

(Albert) (Riendo) yo solo necesito el amor que tengo! (despidiéndose) espero verte de nuevo Baba Amín!

(Amín) (Entrando a su habitación) si quieres que sea pronto será mejor que aconsejes a George para que mi Latifa me haga abuelo pronto!

(Albert) (A punto de carcajearse) lo intentare!

Albert siguió rumbo a su habitación mientras intentaba no reír ante el último comentario de Amín. En la habitación de Annie esta caía rendida sobre su esposo quien aun respiraba agitado después de haberse amado con desesperación, Annie respiraba aun agitada mientras Archie la abrazaba sonriente. Siempre que la veía danzar de la forma que lo había hecho esa noche no podían contener los deseos de amarse y esta noche no había sido diferente.

(Archie) (Agitado) te amo flaquita!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) no sabes cuánto me gusta escucharte decirlo!

(Archie) (Viéndola a los ojos) cada día me vuelves más loco! Anoche te veías muy hermosa!

(Annie) (Sonrojada) seguramente no tan hermosa como Candy y Latifa!

(Archie) (Besándola) eras la más hermosa de las tres!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) te amo flaquito! Te amo tanto que a veces hasta duele!

(Archie) (Acariciándole el rostro) me gustaría que este viaje nunca acabara!

(Annie) (Suspirando) pero ya está a punto de terminar! Violet y George se irán dentro de unos días y seguramente la tía Elroy querrá irse también!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) y nosotros tendremos que regresar también! Pero por ahora me gusta estar así! (apretándola contra él) con tu cuerpo sobre el mío y dejándote amarme a tu antojo flaquita! Antes no te atrevías pero cada vez eres más apasionada y me vuelves loco!

(Annie) (Besándolo) es porque ahora eres mío! (adormecida) mío, mío!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) y tu eres mía! (pensativo) espero que ahora que volvamos podamos tener una vida más tranquila flaquita!

(Annie) (Cansada y adormecida) ya todo termino flaquito, ahora podremos volver a casa y tu volverás a tu rutia en el consorcio y yo a la joyería con Violet, Stear y Patty!

(Archie) (Pensativo) eso espero! Que ya todo haya terminado y nos dejen ser felices a todos!

En la habitación de los Grandchester Candy volvía después de dejar a su hijo en la cuna y al entrar había escuchado como la regadera se apagaba por segunda vez esa noche, afuera seguía lloviendo fuertemente y los relámpagos iluminaban el campo de vez en cuando. Terry salió del baño terminando de secarse el cabello mientras Candy ocultaba la sonrisa que tenía en el sonrosado rostro. Terry solo la vio y lanzo la toalla sobre la silla que estaba frente al espejo.

(Terry) (Serio) que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

(Candy) (Conteniendo la risa) es la segunda ducha que tomas en una hora!

(Terry) (Metiéndose a la cama y dándole la espalda) tú tienes la culpa así que no te burles!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo? Pero que fue lo que hice para que me culpes?

(Terry) (Volteando a verla) te parece poco ponerte a danzar de esa forma cuando apenas hace tres semanas tuviste a nuestro hijo?

(Candy) (Seria) pero si yo me siento bien, además la idea de la danza fue de ustedes no mía!

(Terry) (Acomodándose bajo las sabanas) ya apaga la luz y duérmete pecosa!

(Candy) (Triste) estas molesto?

(Terry) (Tapándose la cara con la sabana) duérmete pecosa!

(Candy) (Sollozando) pero yo que te hice Terry? Porque ni siquiera puedes verme a la cara?

(Terry) (Sentándose de nuevo) pecosa! No estoy molesto contigo!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) de verdad?

(Terry)(Viéndola a los ojos) de verdad no sabes lo que me pasa? (viendo el traje de odalisca sobre la silla) mejor durmamos, quieres?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) tanto te gusto mi danza de esta noche?

(Terry) (Acostándose) tú sabes que me vuelves loco cada vez que te mueves así!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) no sabes cuanta falta me hacia escucharte decir que todavía te gusto!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tu sabes que me vuelves loco con solo entrar a la habitación pecosa! (acariciándole el cabello) es solo que aun no puedo dejarme llevar por esa locura y esta noche eso me está matando!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) cada día te amo mas malcriado!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) yo también pecosa, no sabes cuánto!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) en un par de semanas prometo ponerme ese traje y darte un pequeño regalo solo para ti!

(Terry) (Riendo) en un par de semanas espero que ya estemos en casa!

(Candy) (Riendo) te desespera estar lejos del teatro verdad?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) dentro de unas semanas comenzaremos el estreno de una nueva obra y quiero estar presente para todos los preparativos!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ahora podremos estar más tranquilos verdad?

(Terry) (Pensativo) espero que si pecosa! Vamos a dormir, quieres?

(Candy) (Adormitada) dulces sueños Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) contigo a mi lado siempre lo son!

Todos habían caído en un sueño profundo después de la fiesta que habían tenido esa noche, pronto todos tendrían que comenzar a volver a casa y eso era algo que aun preocupaba no solo a Albert sino que también a la tía Elroy que seguía despierta pensando en lo que pasaría cuando Albert le pidiera a Alyson que volvieran a Chicago. Desde que habían revelado la sorpresa a los dos ella no había podido tocar aun el tema de volver y seguir como patriarca de los Andley con su sobrino. Además no sabía como tomaría Jacobo la noticia de que Albert se llevaría a su familia de vuelta a América. En Chicago, Vanessa había logrado entrar a la joyería, Violet nunca había cambiado los códigos de acceso de la puerta del almacén y después de probar su llave y la vieja clave Vanessa se paseaba dentro de la joyería, a un lado de la oficina de Violet se podía ver la entrada al laboratorio de Stear y Patty, los perfumes que adornaban la vitrina de la parte que utilizaban para la perfumería se veía tentador. Después de haber salido de casa de Susana había estado conduciendo sin rumbo hasta que había llegado cerca de aquel lugar, la idea de hacer algo para molestar a Violet le había parecido divertida y ahora que estaba en la joyería podía comenzar a saborear la idea de prenderle fuego a aquel lugar y divertirse un poco. Lo único que la detenía era el saber que si lo hacía Patrick y Philip sabrían que había sido ella y no dudarían en acusarla si Violet se los pedía, divertida comenzó a probarse algunas joyas del aparador y ver como lucían en el espejo. Comenzaba a aburrirse de estar esperando a que Albert volviera y de tener que esconderse de Patrick todo el tiempo, tenía que hacer algo para apresurar el regreso de los Andley pero mientras tanto se divertiría un poco a como pudiera. Usando todas las joyas que había podido ponerse entro a la oficina de Violet a ver que podía encontrar allí, con suerte encontraría alguna de las finísimas joyas que ella diseñaba y podría quedársela ya que las que tenía puestas no eran realmente de su agrado, con pereza comenzó a jugar con la correspondencia que había sobre el escritorio y al ver la maquina contestadora se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes que habían, uno a uno escucho los pedidos que habían dejado algunos clientes de la joyería hasta que de pronto la voz angustiada de Violet se escucho, Vanessa salto de la silla pensando que la habían atrapado pero al reaccionar pudo poner atención a lo que aquel mensaje decía. Era el mismo mensaje que habían escuchado Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty hacia unas semanas, aquel mensaje logro poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Vanessa al imaginar que era lo que podía hacer con aquella grabación. Sonriendo saco la cinta de la grabadora y se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras comenzaba a devolver todo a su sitio para no causar ninguna sospecha de su presencia en aquel lugar, de una de las gavetas del escritorio saco una cinta nueva y la coloco en lugar de la otra, antes de salir sonrió divertida al imaginar la cara que pondrían cuando supieran lo que tenía planeado para aquel mensaje. Feliz salió de la joyería y se dispuso a volver a casa de su amiga, aunque aun debía contactar a alguien para darle aquel mensaje seguro lograría que lo utilizaran esa misma noche. En casa de Henry él y Philip tenían una discusión después de haber cenado, aun no podía creer que Vanessa no se hubiera comunicado con su padre como el aseguraba y Philip intentaba convencerlo que le dijera la verdad y tal vez poder averiguar en donde se escondía su hermana para informárselo a Patrick Saint-Claire.

(Henry) (Serio) solo para eso viniste a cenar conmigo? Para averiguar el paradero de tu hermana?

(Philip) (Sirviéndose una copa) por supuesto papa, desde que se fue de viaje con William no he sabido nada de ella y aun está pendiente el asunto de los honorarios del caso que me pidió que llevara por ella!

(Henry) (Serio) creí que habían quedado en que tú cobrarías los honorarios y te quedarías con todo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) claro, en eso quedamos ella y yo pero nunca me dijo que la clienta ya le había pagado por adelantado y quiero que me diga cuando me entregara mi parte!

(Henry) (Caminando a su escritorio) yo puedo darte lo que necesites!

(Philip) (Serio) y por qué no me lo da ella?

(Henry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) porque tu hermana sigue de viaje con William y no creo que vuelva pronto!

(Philip) (Sentándose) vamos papa, es conmigo que estás hablando! Vanessa no anda con William en ninguna parte porque William volvió hace un mes y volvió a irse de viaje con toda su familia! (viéndolo a los ojos) Vanessa esta aquí y tú no quieres decirme en donde!

(Henry) (Cerrando la chequera) si ya sabes que no quiero decirte por qué sigues preguntando?

(Philip) (Serio) por que se que ella está de vuelta y quiero saber a que ha venido!

(Philip) (Serio) como que, a que ha venido? (levantándose de nuevo) esta es su casa y ella tiene todo el derecho de volver a Chicago cuando se le pegue la gana!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) y entonces para que esconderse? A que le está huyendo que no quiere dar la cara?

(Henry) (Serio) ese no es asunto que nos concierna ni a ti ni a mí!

(Philip) (Serio) será acaso que está huyendo de su esposo? Y por eso es que tú no quieres decirme nada?

(Henry) (Serio) y cuál es tu interés en saber donde se encuentra? Acaso estas pensando correr con el tipo ese Saint-Claire y decirle que sabes dónde encontrarla?

(Philip) (Levantándose) tal vez!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) a ti también te ofreció algo a cambio de…

(Philip) (Viéndolo sorprendido) acaso a ti si te han ofrecido?

(Henry) (Serio) como se te ocurre? Yo nunca vendería a ninguno de mis hijos!

(Philip) (Riendo) mejor no me digas nada papa! Creo que contigo será suficiente para mandar a Vanessa a Londres junto a su marido!

(Henry) (Serio) que quieres decir con eso? Que estas insinuando?

(Philip) (Dejando la copa a un lado) lo que tu bien sabes papa! (caminando hacia la puerta) que tu serias capaz de vender hasta tu alma con tal de conseguir un poco de dinero y seguramente no tardaras en decirle a Saint-Claire que sabes dónde encontrarla!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) me estas faltando al respeto! Como se te ocurre pensar siquiera que yo sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de alguno de ustedes?

(Philip) (Viéndolo antes de salir) porque esa es la forma en que nos enseñaste a ser papá Desde pequeños nos enseñaste que nada vale más que el dinero y siempre nos demostraste que eso era lo único que te interesaba en la vida! (bajando la mirada) siempre hemos sabido que no valemos nada para ti y estoy seguro que terminaras vendiendo a Vanessa! (sonriendo) es una estúpida si confía en ti y te dice en donde esta!

(Henry) (Serio) yo nunca venderé a tu hermana! Estas muy equivocado Philip!

(Philip) (Cerrando la puerta) si papa! Seguramente esta vez pensaras primero en ella y no en tu bolsillo!

(Henry) (Furioso) Philip…. Philip vuelve acá! (lanzando su copa contra la puerta) muchacho tonto!

Philip salió de la mansión Lancaster después de despedirse de Tim el mayordomo, como siempre el sirviente había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta y no podía más que opinar lo mismo que el joven Lancaster. Henry sería capaz de vender a su propia hija si tenía oportunidad pero eso aun estaba por verse pues él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a la joven Vanessa. En Escocia había amanecido, Patty y Stear habían salido a cabalgar esa mañana acompañados de Anthony y Luisa, estaban buscando nuevas plantas para crear nuevos aromas para la perfumería, el roció de la mañana había levantado un aroma delicioso en el campo y querían aprovecharlo ya que habían recogido muestras en todo el jardín y ahora habían ido un poco más lejos. Gregory y Lili habían salido con baba Amín hacia el aeropuerto, ellos también debían tomar el avión a Londres a medio día y se habían despedido de Violet y la tía Elroy esa mañana. George y Latifa los habían acompañado también para aprovechar a comprar los boletos de regreso a Chicago para ellos y para los que volverían al mismo tiempo. La pequeña Candy Ann se había levantado a media noche y había ido a buscar a Jacob a la habitación de Alyson, al ver que no se encontraba había estado paseando de una habitación a la otra hasta que había entrado a la del abuelo Jacobo, sonriendo vio como su pequeño amigo dormía junto a su abuelo y después de algunos intentos había logrado subir a la cama, allí se encontraban los dos pequeños casi encima del pobre Jacobo que había amanecido con las piernitas de Candy Ann sobre su cuello y las de su nieto metidas en medio de sus costillas. Había tenido que levantarse varias veces para acomodarse del otro lado de la cama y francamente ya estaba tan adolorido que pensaba levantarse. Lentamente comenzó a quitar las piernitas de Candy Ann que le apresaban el cuelo y al levantarse había sentido una punzada en las costillas por la patada que le había dado Jacob al sentir que se movía, ahora podía comprender por qué Alyson le había dicho a Albert que no lo dejara dormir en la cama con ellos. Adolorido entro a darse un baño mientras Candy Ann sentada en cama se restregaba los ojitos y adormitada se bajaba de la cama para Salir arrastrando a su muñeca buscando el baño de su habitación. Violet y la tía Elroy la habían visto caminar por el pasillo cruzando las piernitas por la prisa que llevaba y sonriendo la habían seguido para aprovechar a darle un baño y arreglarla ya que la llevarían de compras con ellas. Violet quería aprovechar para comprar el vestido que usaría para su boda con David y quería que la tía la ayudara a escogerlo. Candy y Terry los acompañarían para dar una vuelta y mostrarles a Annie y Archie algunos lugares que no conocían. Todos parecían tener planes ese día y muy pronto de nuevo aquella casa quedaría sola como siempre. Jacobo salió terminando de arreglarse la camisa mientras el pequeño sentado en la cama bostezaba aun adormecido. Sonriendo se sentó junto al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos.

(Jacobo) (Abrazándolo) dormiste bien?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo) one ta umi?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) tu mama está durmiendo aun! Quieres darte un baño?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo) yo quedo pomed!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) vamos a darte un baño y luego bajaremos a que nos dé algo de comer!

(Jacob) (Viendo la ventana) ya no tono ota vez?

(Jacobo) (Serio) no hijo, ya no trono de nuevo! (levantándole la carita) le tienes miedo a los truenos?

(Jacob) (Asintiendo triste) tueno lleva umi y baba!

(Jacobo) (Serio) no debes temerle a los trueno pequeño! Ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que paso con tu umi y tu baba en el desierto!

(Jacob) (Viéndolo triste) peo tono y umi mudio y baba ya no taba!

(Jacobo) (Abrazándolo) esos no fueron truenos pequeño! Quieres que tu abuelo te enseñe que los truenos no tienen la culpa?

(Jacob) (Negando) yo tene mieo!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) conmigo no tienes que tener miedo! Yo voy a enseñarte que los truenos pueden ser muy gritones pero no hacen nada!

(Jacob) (Sorprendido) tueno gita?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) si, los truenos gritan pero no hacen nada si tienes cuidado! Quieres pasear con tu abuelo y dormir en un lugar donde podemos ver los truenos sin que nos hagan nada?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) y umi?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) ella estará con tu baba cuidando a tu hermanito!

(Jacob) (Serio) y tueno no lleva umi?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) el trueno no se llevara a nadie! (susurrando) además te voy a enseñar un truco que hacía con tu abuelo Eduardo cuando tenía tu edad!

(Jacob) (Susurrando) peo umi se pone nojaya!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) le dejaremos dicho en donde estaremos y si ella quiere ira a jugar con nosotros!

El pequeño dio un salto de la cama y después que el abuelo lo había bañado y arreglado comenzaron a preparar las cosas que llevarían en su pequeño viaje mientras la cocinera y la mucama veían desde la ventana de la cocina como abuelo y nieto reían mientras cargaban en un caballo todo lo que habían sacado de la casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían al señor Stewart reír de la forma que lo hacía junto al pequeño. La cocinera se apresuro a preparar la canasta con comida para los dos excursionistas y la mucama salía corriendo con las cobijas y los bolsos de dormir que su patrón le había pedido. Albert se había despertado y había visto al pequeño bajar con su abuelo mientras reían y tranquilo había ido por el pequeño William para que Alyson lo cambiara mientras él se bañaba y bajaban a desayunar. Apenas iban bajando cuando ya el abuelo y el pequeño se habían ido de paseo. La cocinera les había dicho que Jacobo y el pequeño habían ido a pasear después de desayunar y tranquilos se habían sentado a comer, la señora Campbell comenzaba a levantar los platos hasta que de pronto había mencionado a donde habían ido los dos. Alyson casi había escupido el café por la nariz al escuchar aquello.

(Albert) (Dándole golpecitos en la espalda) Alyson tranquilízate!

(Alyson) (Tosiendo) que el abuelo fue a donde?

(Sra. Campbell) (Nerviosa) a cazar relámpagos con el pequeño!

(Albert) (Serio) estoy seguro que la señora entendió mal! Deben haber ido a pescar o algo!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) no Albert, al abuelo realmente le gusta atrapar relámpagos! Eso era lo que papa y el hacia cuando mi padre era pequeño!

(Albert) (Serio) no me dirás que tu abuelo hace experimentos como Stear?

(Sra. Campbell) (Sonriendo) el señor Jacobo tomo la vara de cobre que guarda en su estudio y la puso en el caballo para ir a cazar relámpagos con su nieto! Los dos se veían tan felices!

(Alyson) (Caminando de un lado a otro) claro, hasta que comiencen los truenos y el pequeño entre en pánico!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) tranquilízate amor, estoy seguro que Jacobo sabe lo que hace y volverá antes que comience a llover!

(Sra. Campbell) (Nerviosa) iré por un té para la señora! Seguro le caerá muy bien!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) a qué hora dijo que volverían?

(Sra. Campbell) (Pálida) ellos llevaban comida para todo el día y cobijas para esta noche!

(Albert) (Serio) que?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) cobijas? No dijo en donde pasarían la noche?

(Sra. Campbell) (Negando) no lo sé, tal vez le dijo a Martha pero a mí no!

(Albert) (Serio) en donde esta Martha?

(Sra. Campbell) (Bajando la mirada) ella fue a comprar víveres para la cena y no sé a qué hora vendrá! (sonriendo) pero además no se ve que vaya a llover este día!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia la ventana) espero que no por que el abuelo no tiene idea de cómo se pone cuando se asusta!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) si ellos no vuelven después del almuerzo saldremos a buscarlos en cuanto Martha nos diga a sonde fueron!

(Alyson) (Seria) solo espero que no lo haya llevado a la torre del montañés donde iba con papa! Si los truenos no lo asustan seguro que la vieja torre si lo hará!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quieres que vayamos a la torre a buscarlos?

(Alyson) (Seria) queda muy lejos Albert, y solo se puede llegar a caballo! Si no están allí haremos el viaje por gusto!

(Sra. Campbell) (Sonriendo) estoy segura que no pasara nada señora! El patrón Jacobo es muy cuidadoso y si ve que el niño está mal no dudara en volver de inmediato!

Albert sonrió intentando calmarla mientras la señora Campbell volvía a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo ya que solo ellos dos comerían en la casa pues los demás volverían hasta la noche. En el campo Jacobo y el pequeño habían llegado a una pequeña colina, el pasto estaba un poco húmedo y parecía el lugar perfecto para sentarse a comer con su nieto, habían cabalgado por más de una hora y los dos tenían hambre, después de colocar un mantel los dos se habían sentado a disfrutar del pollo frito que la señora Campbell había preparado, el pequeño corría detrás de las mariposas intentando atrapar una mientras su abuelo buscaba algo más en la canasta de comida. En la casa Martha apenas había vuelto de comprar los víveres en una de las granjas vecinas donde al señor Stewart le gustaba que compraran, al entrar Alyson había corrido a recibirla mientras Albert sonreía al verla tan preocupada, el estaba seguro que Jacobo cuidaría muy bien al pequeño pero no podía dejar de preocuparse al ver que Alyson no parecía calmarse. Lentamente se acerco para escuchar lo que la mucama le decía.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) el te dijo a dónde irían?

(Martha) (Confundida) él se fue a acampar con el pequeño señora!

(Alyson) (Tomándole la mano) a donde? A donde fueron?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) cálmate Alyson, deja que Martha hable!

(Martha) (Respirando más aliviada) el señor dijo que llevaría a su nieto a cazar relámpagos y que después irían a donde él y su hijo solían acampar!

(Alyson) (Seria) la torre! Sabía que el abuelo lo llevaría allí!

(Albert) (Riendo) ve a cambiarte y yo iré a ensillar los caballos!

(Martha) (Sorprendida) ustedes también irán? Pero parece que va a llover y no llegaran a tiempo!

(Alyson) (Corriendo) Martha dígale a la niñera que se ocupe de William hasta que venga mama!

Albert salió rumbo a las caballerías a preparar dos caballos mientras Alyson preparaba un par de mochilas con lo que necesitarían si la lluvia los atrapaba, preocupada metió todo lo que podía y salió corriendo para salir de inmediato, la torre del montañés quedaba a mas de una hora y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, con suerte si ella lograba recordar el camino podrían llegar antes de las seis. Albert y Alyson salieron en sus caballos mientras Martha sonreía divertida y la señora Campbell llegaba junto a ella.

(Sra. Campbell) el señor Jacobo tenía razón! Su nieta es igual a su padre y saldría corriendo detrás de él!

(Martha) (Nerviosa) solo espero que no se moleste por haberle mentido!

(Sra. Campbell) (Riendo) será mejor que nos apuremos con la cena por que el señor no tarda en volver con el pequeño y los demás volverán de la ciudad!

(Martha) (Entrando) solo espero que la señora no se enferme si la lluvia cae antes que lleguen a la torre!

Las dos cocineras comenzaron a reír mientras preparaban la cena, Jacobo había terminado de mostrarle su invento al pequeño y después de demostrarle que los truenos no hacían daño habían montado a caballo y se dirigían de nuevo a la casa. Albert cabalgaba detrás de Alyson sin saber a dónde se dirigían, las nubes en el cielo cada vez se veían más y más amenazantes, en silencio los dos seguían por la vereda que Jacobo le había mostrado la primera vez que ella había ido a buscarlo. Eran ya casi las cinco y media cuando el pequeño entraba de vuelta a la casa jalando el termo de café vacio seguido por su abuelo que llevaba la vara de cobre para guardarla en un lugar seguro. Candy Ann había corrido emocionada a recibirlos y mientras la tía Elroy y Violet seguían a Jacobo al estudio todos escuchaban divertidos la aventura que el pequeño quien iba con el cabello lleno de estática les contaba como su abuelo atrapaba relámpagos con su vara mágica. George entro al estudio para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con su sobrina y su amigo pues las cocineras les habían informado que esa noche no dormirían en la casa por órdenes del señor Stewart.

(Violet) (Molesta) a donde mando a mi hija Jacobo?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) a donde los envió? Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que Alyson no está bien de salud aun?

(George) (Serio)es verdad que no vendrán a dormir esta noche?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo ante tanta pregunta) mi nieta y su esposo pasaran la noche a solas!

(Elroy) (Seria) en donde?

(Jacobo) (Serio) eso no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes! Además ella ya está bien desde que su esposo llego y no necesita que nadie la este protegiendo! (viéndolos de pies a cabeza) entrometidos!

Los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo como Jacobo salía del estudio y se dirigía al salón mientras se peinaba el cabello que también lo llevaba de punta por la estática que habían logrado atrapar con la vara de cobre. Stear emocionado había comenzado a hacerle preguntas de cómo habían realizado el experimento para cazar relámpagos mientras que en el campo el cielo comenzaba a relampaguear, Jacob sentado junto a su abuelo cerraba los ojos cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo pero no gritaba como lo había hecho antes. Albert y Alyson apenas podían distinguir la vieja torre en lo alto de una colina, apresurando el paso habían logrado llegar justo cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer, los dos entraron a la torre con sus caballos y con la luz de un relámpago pudieron ver que el lugar estaba vacío, no había ningún otro caballo que les indicara que Jacobo y el pequeño estuvieran allí. La lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que Albert logro distinguir un papel que colgaba de la pared junto a la entrada, bajando del caballo llego hasta allí y tomo la hoja de papel, con su lámpara alumbro para leer y no pudo más que sonreír.

(Alyson) (Acercándose) que es eso?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) es de Jacobo! Dice que él y Jacob volvieron a casa hace más de una hora y que arriba donde tú ya sabes encontraremos una cesta con comida y cobijas limpias!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que tu abuelo nos tendió una trampa para hacernos venir hasta aquí!

(Alyson) (Tomando la hoja de papel) que mas dice?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que esta noche seremos solo tú y yo!

(Alyson) (Leyendo) espero que esta noche en la soledad del refugio de tu padre puedan decidir lo que harán de ahora en adelante! Espero que tomes una buena decisión hija! (viendo a Albert) a que se refiere con eso?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no lo sé! lo único que sé es que tu abuelo nos regalo una noche para estar solos!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo frio) vamos arriba! Seguro el abuelo nos dejo algo para encender la chimenea!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estas temblando!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es porque estoy sola con un caballero lejos de casa!

(Albert) (Riendo) tu abuelo si supo engañarnos para traernos hasta aquí!

(Alyson) (Subiendo las escaleras viejas) solo espero que nuestros hijos puedan dormir bien esta noche!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) con tanta gente cuidándolos, no lo dudo!

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta la parte alta donde estaba la única habitación de aquella vieja torre, sobre la mesa había un cesto de comida y las bolsas de dormir que Jacobo le había pedido a Martha que le preparara, no había nada mas en aquel lugar, solo la mesa un par de sillas y la chimenea lista para encenderse. Albert comenzó a encender el fuego mientras Alyson colocaba en alto la lámpara y comenzaba a sacar lo que el abuelo y su hijo les habían dejado para comer. En Chicago Vanessa recostada en la cama veía noticias esperando que la noticia que le había dado a su amigo saliera sin saber que Terry en Escocia veía la televisión intentando averiguar cómo le estaba yendo a Robert con la obra que estaban presentando, Candy se había acomodado junto al mientras los demás en el salón jugaban con el pequeño Jacob y la traviesa Candy Ann que habían encontrado un conejo en el jardín y lo habían metido a la casa para que no se mojara con la lluvia, Candy y Terry desde el estudio escuchaban los gritos de emoción de los dos pequeños que intentaban atrapar al asustado conejo cuando de pronto Jacobo entro justo cuando la reportera del canal daba una noticia especial.

(Reportera) en otras noticias, el conocido magnate William Albert Andley propietario de los consocios y bancos Andley a salido de viaje de emergencia, según nuestras fuentes el viaje tan inesperado del joven Andley y su familia se debe a la repentina muerte de esposa la señora Alyson Lancaster Andley quien a raíz de una discusión con su esposo por la relación amorosa que el sostenía clandestinamente con una abogada de renombre aquí en chicago salió de viaje al desierto donde lamentablemente sufrió un lamentable accidente lo cual obligo al joven millonario a viajar para recuperar el cuerpo que pronto será trasladado a esta ciudad nuevamente. Esta misma fuente nos informa que la mencionada abogada en cuestión no era otra que la ex prometida del señor Andley y hermana de la desaparecida señora Andley, aun estamos en busca de la señorita Lancaster para corroborar esta información!

Terry apago el televisor mientras Candy y Jacobo con la boca abierta no podían salir del asombro que aquella noticia les había causado. Ninguno podía imaginar de donde había salido aquella noticia pero seguramente eso aceleraría el regreso de Albert y Alyson a Chicago en cuanto se enteraran de lo que había pasado. En Chicago, Vanessa reía divertida al ver que su amigo había logrado incluir la noticia en todos los canales que había podido, seguramente William no tardaría en enterarse y volvería lo antes posible a aclarar la muerte de su esposa y ella se encargaría de dar una buena declaración para terminar de hundirlo a él y a toda su familia jugando el papel de hermana arrepentida ante todos.

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ahora si William, muy pronto vas a comenzar a pagarme lo que me hiciste en cuanto la prensa sepa que tú me obligabas a ser tu amante!

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 74: **Planes Truncados **

**Yajaira **


	74. Chapter 74

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 74**

**Planes Truncados**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter no apto para todo publico, solo publico mayo de edad. Si este tipo de lectura le ofende por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias.**

Patrick Saint-Claire estaba viendo las noticias cuando había escuchado aquel disparate, aturdido no podía creer que aquella noticia amarillista hubiera aparecido en televisión. Tom no podía hacer más que esperar a ver que reacción tendría su amigo que parecía haberse quedado con la mandíbula dislocada después de haber escuchado aquella noticia. Serio Patrick se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el teléfono, después de marcar un número espero que contestaran.

(Tim) (Sosteniendo el auricular) residencia Lancaster!

(Patrick) (Serio) con Henry Lancaster!

(Tim) (Serio al escuchar el tono autoritario) quien le habla?

(Patrick) (Serio) Lord Saint-Claire!

(Tim) (Sorprendido) un momento por favor!

Tim corrió al estudio donde Henry aun seguía viendo las noticias sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, sabia que su hija era atrevida pero nunca se había imaginado que llegara a hacer algo como lo que acababa de escuchar en el noticiero. Al escuchar quien lo llamaba Henry corrió al teléfono para contestar, sabia que aquella llamada no podía significar nada bueno.

(Henry) (Tomando aire) buenas noches Patrick, que sorpresa recibir su llamada!

(Patrick) (Serio) imagino que vio las noticias?

(Henry) (Comenzando a sudar frio) si acabo de verlas!

(Patrick) (Serio) usted sabe donde esta su hija verdad?

(Henry) (Nervioso) pues vera mi Lord, la verdad es que mi hija hasta ahora no se ha comunicado y

(Patrick) (Decidido) cuanto quiere por entregarme a su hija lo antes posible?

(Henry) (Sorprendido) como dice?

(Patrick) (Serio) ya me canse de estar jugando al gato y al ratón con su hija! quiero que usted me la entregue y a cambio le ofrezco que podrá quedarse con lo que ella me robo!

(Henry) (Serio) está usted loco? Me está pidiendo que le venda a mi hija? por quien me ha tomado?

(Patrick) (Frio) por un hombre que sabe conocer un buen negocio cuando se le presenta!

(Henry) (Serio) usted me ofende con su propuesta señor!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) usted tiene idea de la cantidad que su hija logro robarle a mi familia?

(Henry) (Enfurecido) mi hija no es ninguna ladrona señor Saint-Claire!

(Patrick) (Seco) quince millones de euros! Eso es lo que su hija saco de mis cuentas y se lo estoy ofreciendo a cambio de que usted me la entregue!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) quince millones?

(Patrick) (Serio) es mi única oferta! Esperare su llamada en una hora o yo me pondré a buscarla a como dé lugar y créame, sea como sea voy a llevármela de aquí con o sin el dinero que ella me robo!

(Henry) (Escuchando con se cortaba la llamada) quince millones de euros!

De golpe Henry cayo sentado detrás de su escritorio aun repitiendo una y otra vez la cantidad que Patrick le había dicho, se sentía furioso al enterarse de aquello y no podía dejar de imagina a Vanessa riéndose a sus espaldas por haber ocultado tan bien aquel secreto durante tanto tiempo. Molesto tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, si ella había sido capaz de engañarlo siendo su padre ahora el seria quien reiría de ultimo, ya después vería como ayudarla, del otro lado de la puerta del estudio Tim escuchaba con atención todo lo que había estado hablando su jefe, lo había escuchado balbucear algunas groserías en contra de su hija y eso lo había puesto en alerta, hacia mucho que el amaba a Vanessa y siempre había sido su cómplice a pesar de saber que una mujer como ella jamás le correspondería, comenzaba a preocuparle lo que Philip le había gritado a su padre ese día y ahora podía ver porque, dentro del estudio solamente pudo escuchar que su jefe hablaba con alguien.

(Henry) (Al teléfono) Patrick? Creo que usted y yo deberíamos vernos mañana en la mañana en las caballerizas del club! (silencio) yo se que ella puede verlos pero no los verá si yo la llevo a donde les diré que nos esperen! (silencio) hasta mañana Patrick, espero que me cumpla lo que ofreció!

Tim escucho que colgaba el teléfono y un segundo después el ruido de una copa que Henry se servía cerca de la puerta. En silencio se alejo del estudio, de alguna forma debía advertir a Vanessa del peligro que correría si se presentaba en el club al día siguiente. En el departamento que alquilaba Patrick Saint-Claire este sonreía satisfecho al saber que al fin había logrado que Henry le ayudara, por ningún motivo podía permitir que Vanessa llegara a presentarse ante los medios a declarar algo con relación a la noticia que se había difundido esa noche, el no pensaba ponerse en ridículo y mucho menos permitir que el mundo entero se enterara de los deslices de su aun esposa. Después de contarle a Tom para que lo hubiera llamado Henry Lancaster los dos salieron a cenar para celebrar que esa sería la última noche que tendría que pasar lejos de su hijo y que Tom pronto podría volver a su rancho junto a su esposa Flamy. En Escocia Jacobo cerraba la puerta de su estudio para que nadie escuchara lo que hablaría en ese momento con Candy y Terry quienes eran los únicos en haber escuchado aquella noticia. Terry pensativo esperaba que alguno rompiera el silencio hasta que Candy fue la primera en hablar.

(Candy) (Sorprendida) como fue que se enteraron del asunto de Alyson en el desierto?

(Terry) (Negando) eso es lo de menos pecosa, quien se atrevió a difundirlo por televisión? Se supone que ya todos los enemigos de Albert y Alyson están fuera de combate!

(Jacobo) (Serio) que tan seguros están de eso?

(Candy) (Negando) se supone que Philip ya no es problema después de que se entero que supuestamente Alyson estaba muerta y Henry hace mucho que no se mete ni con Violet ni con Albert!

(Jacobo) (Serio) y la otra? La arpía de Vanessa, que es de ella?

(Terry) (Tomándole la mano a Candy) ella debe estar recluida en una clínica en Noruega! Se supone que su esposo la llevaría para que la trataran por loca!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) su esposo? Esa mujer es casada?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) para todos fue una sorpresa pero esa fue la única forma de poder ponerle fin a sus acosos y amenazas!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert localizo al esposo de Vanessa y los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para que Albert se la entregara en Nueva York!

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) entonces esa mujer ya no está en Chicago! Quien pudo haber dado esa información a los noticieros!

(Terry) (Serio) creo que debemos llamar a los demás! La señora Elroy debe saber lo que está pasando en Chicago!

(Candy) (Pensativa) que pasara cuando Albert y Alyson se enteren?

(Jacobo) (Serio) no creo que debamos decirles nada a él y a mi nieta hasta que sepamos qué es lo que está pasando en Chicago!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) creo que llamare a Robert para que me diga que está pasando!

Mientras Terry llamaba por teléfono Candy había salido de prisa a llamar a la tía Elroy y a los demás, seguramente ella adelantaría su regreso para intentar controlar un poco la situación y si las cosas eran más graves de lo que suponían seguramente le pediría a toda la familia que fuera con ella. Parecía que un nuevo caos se aproximaba y debían intentar controlarlo antes que los noticieros hicieran el asunto más y más grande de lo que era realmente. Tenían que averiguar quién estaba detrás de aquella noticia y ponerle un alto de inmediato. En la torre del montañés Albert terminaba de encender la chimenea mientras Alyson terminaba de sacar el pan, la ensalada y el pollo que el abuelo y Jacob habían dejado para ellos, estaba entretenida poniendo la mesa cuando sintió los brazos de Albert que la rodeaban atrayéndola a él. La calidez de su cuerpo era tan reconfortante que no pudo más que suspirar al sentir como el respiraba cerca de su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) entre tus brazos me siento tan bien!

(Albert) (Apretándola más) no sabes cuánto me hacía falta poder abrazarte a mi antojo desde hace tiempo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te amo habi!

(Albert) (Suspirando) tenemos que hablar mi amor!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) hablemos mientras cenamos algo! La comida aun esta tibia y el abuelo olvido dejarnos en que calentarla así que será mejor que comamos ahora!

(Albert) (Tomándola de las manos) lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante! (invitándola a sentarse) quiero que sepas lo que paso mientras no estabas conmigo!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) Albert, de verdad yo … ya no quisiera hablar más de eso!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) necesito que sepas que fue lo que hice antes de preguntarte lo que he querido preguntarte desde nuestra boda!

(Alyson) (Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios) Albert, por favor! Si es algo que va a lastimarnos no quiero saberlo! Solo quiero que comencemos de nuevo desde cero!

(Albert) (Besándole el dedo) solo escúchame ayuni! Por favor!

Alyson no pudo más que asentir mientras Albert se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba a relatarle lo que había sucedido desde que él había vuelto de marruecos después de enterarse del ataque que había sufrido la caravana en la que supuestamente ella había muerto. En la casa de Jacobo todos estaban en silencio, ninguno sabio que decir después de que les habían contado lo que habían escuchado en las noticias. En el salón, Luisa y Patty se encargaban de ayudar a los dos pequeños a atrapar el conejo y poder llevarlos a la cama como la tía Elroy les había pedido. Jacobo sentado tras su enorme escritorio veía la cara de la tía Elroy, George y Violet que aun estaba intentando asimilar esta nueva situación. Parecía que ninguno quería atreverse a opinar nada hasta que George se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea.

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) en que piensas George?

(George) (Volteando a verlos) voy a volver a Chicago ahora mismo!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero George, que podemos conseguir corriendo antes de tener más información?

(George) (Serio) creo que esas noticias son toda la información que necesitamos para saber que es necesario estar en Chicago para calmar los rumores! Seguramente mañana en la mañana los teléfonos de la mansión y del consorcio comenzaran a sonar por cada periodista curioso que quiera enterarse de un poco mas y estando toda la familia lejos no sería raro que inventaran más noticias acerca del tema!

(Elroy) (Seria) George tiene razón, como siempre! Creo que lo más prudente es que volvamos a Chicago para responder a todos los curiosos que quieran más información!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) usted también piensa irse de inmediato tía Elroy?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) si podemos salir esta misma noche yo me iré con George!

(Violet) (Seria) y yo también iré con ustedes! Tal vez estando en Chicago podamos desmentir esta noticia!

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) creo que si deben irse! (viéndolas) pero no creo que deban desmentir la noticia! Seguramente quien se encargo de publicarla lo hiso para dañar a los Andley pues me imagino que debe saber que mi nieta había tenido un accidente fatal en el desierto!

(George) (Pensativo) creo que lo que debemos hacer para descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto es comportarnos como si no ha pasado nada! En cuanto volvamos a Chicago yo me encargare de hacer todas las averiguaciones necesarias para dar con el responsable de esta noticia!

(Candy) (Seria) y si son los Lancaster?

(Terry) (Serio) creo que tal vez debamos volver todos a casa!

(Candy) (Pensativa) pero le dijimos a tus padres que llegaríamos en un par de días a verlos!

(Elroy) (Seria) creo que ustedes deben seguir con sus planes Terry! No es necesario que todos volvamos ahora!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) además si todos nos vamos al mismo tiempo seguramente Alyson y Albert sospecharan que algo muy grave sucedió y no quiero que mi hija tenga más preocupaciones ahora que apenas está comenzando a recuperarse del todo!

(Archie) (Serio) y que creen que pensaran cuando vuelvan mañana y vean que ustedes tres se fueron sin despedirse?

(Anthony) (Pensativo) creo que lo mejor sería que todos nos fuéramos! (viéndolos) alquilemos un avión y volvamos a Chicago ahora mismo y cuando ellos vengan que el abuelo Jacobo les diga que nos fuimos para que ellos puedan disfrutar de su luna de miel!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) esa sería una buena excusa y así evitamos que Albert se altere de nuevo! Ellos dos necesitan descansar y si nos vamos pensaran que era parte del truco para dejarlos solos!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) ese plan me gusta! Yo puedo ir a mi casa en la ciudad y dejarlos aquí para que disfruten unos días juntos! Puedo llevarme a mis nietos conmigo y con la nana para que ellos descansen y tengan una luna de miel tranquila mientras ustedes me informan que averiguan!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es decirle a habib lo que pasa y que él decida si quiere quedarse o no! (viéndolos a todos) ya suficiente le hemos ocultado todo este tiempo no les parece?

(George) (Asintiendo) por lo menos Albert debe saber la noticia que está circulando en casa para que entonces él decida si llevar a Alyson de vuelta o quedarse aquí con ella!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) esta vez estoy de acuerdo! Yo le diré todo antes de irme a la ciudad y le diré que espere por lo menos unos días para que ustedes puedan informarle que está pasando en Chicago!

(Annie) (Pensativa) además Alyson no tiene por qué sospechar, ella sabe que nosotros solo veníamos para darles la sorpresa a ella y a Albert! Seguramente Albert la mantendrá tranquila hasta que sea el momento de decirle todo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) quiero que me mantengan informado de todo lo que pasa! Si los Lancaster están detrás de esto quiero saberlo de inmediato!

(Elroy) (Seria) y que piensas hacer si son ellos?

(Jacobo) (Caminando hacia la puerta) eso solo lo sabrás si se trata de ellos Emilia! Creo que deberían comenzar por empacar mientras yo llamo al capitán de mi avión para que los lleve a Chicago de inmediato!

Cada uno comenzó a salir rumbo a su habitación, la noche estaba aun lluviosa y si querían salir de inmediato debían hacerlo antes que la tormenta arreciara más y no pudieran volar. Cada uno se apresuro a preparar su equipaje, la única preocupación de la tía Elroy era la separación de los dos pequeños que se habían hecho tan amigos, al entrar a la habitación de los niños habían visto que ni Candy Ann ni Jacob se encontraban en su cama donde Annie y Luisa los habían dejado. En la habitación de Jacobo este veía a los dos pequeños bultos en medio de su enorme cama y no podía más que sonreír al ver que sus dos pequeños traviesos estaban cómodamente dormidos bajo sus cobijas. La lluvia afuera era ahora más fuerte de lo que habían anticipado y nadie podría salir de viaje esa noche, todos tendrían que esperar a que en la mañana hubiera pasado la tormenta para salir antes que Albert y Alyson volvieran. Preocupada la tía Elroy salió de la habitación de los niños, la lluvia afuera era cada vez más fuerte y quería asegurarse que los pequeños estuvieran arropados, entro a la habitación de Albert y Alyson pero la cama estaba intacta, preocupada llamo a la puerta de Jacobo quien le abrió con una sonrisa en los labios, al escucharla que preguntaba preocupada por los niños la invito a pasar para que viera en donde se encontraban los dos picaros. En la torre Alyson veía a Albert a los ojos, este había tardado en relatarle todo lo sucedido y ahora esperaba impaciente la reacción que Alyson tendría al saber que él había estado fingiendo una relación con Vanessa mientras ella estaba perdida en el desierto, Alyson no podía creer el riesgo que había tomado Albert y aun no podía siquiera imaginar que Vanessa era casada. Albert contuvo la respiración cuando vio como ella bajaba la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar.

(Albert) (Adelantándose) todo lo que hice lo hice para protegerte cuando te encontrara!

(Alyson) (Con los ojos brillosos) te arriesgaste mucho habi! Vanessa pudo haberte hecho daño!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) no estás molesta por mi supuesta relación con ella?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) como puedo enojarme cuando me estás diciendo que me amas mucho más de lo que yo podía siquiera imaginar! (besándolo) no sabes cuánto te amo habi!

(Albert) (Suspirando aliviado) por un momento pensé que reaccionarias de otra forma!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te amo Albert! Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) ahora quiero preguntarte algo! (viéndola a los ojos) no quiero que me contestes esta noche, quiero que lo piensen bien y luego hablaremos de esto de nuevo! De acuerdo?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) que es eso tan grave que quieres preguntar?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo y con nuestros hijos!

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert….

(Albert) (Callándola con un beso) no respondas ahora! Solo piénsalo y cuando estés segura, dame tu respuesta!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) yo recojo la mesa y tú avivas la chimenea!

(Albert) (Viendo hacia la ventana) parece que la lluvia esta mas fuerte!

(Alyson) (Vaciando el cesto) así parece! Creo que esta noche no parara de llover!

Alyson de pronto se quedo callada, en el fondo de la canasta habían 4 pequeños platillos de metal, con una mano los saco y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una chinchines árabes, debajo de estos había un pequeño papel escrito en árabe con la firma de Latifa, le nota simplemente desea "esto complementa la sorpresa que hay en tu saco de dormir" corriendo fue a extender los sacos de dormir y cuando abrió el segundo encontró un hermoso traje de odalisca, de aquel traje iba prendida otra pequeña nota igual a la anterior pero esta decía "pídele a habi que revise el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de montar".

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Albert! Podrías revisar que puso Latifa en el bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta!

(Albert) (Comenzando a revisar) pero que es…. Latifa puso tu Ipod en mi chaqueta! (dándose la vuelta al escuchar el tintineo de los chinchines) que crees que preten…

(Alyson) (Mostrándole el traje) creo que el abuelo no era el único cómplice en esta situación!

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que a pesar de todo tu abuelo quiere que tengamos una luna de miel!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo divertida) que fue lo que Latifa puso en el Ipod?

(Albert) (Revisando) solo hay una melodía! (riendo) noches de pasión!

(Alyson) (Viendo el traje) tú quieres que baile para ti?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tú te sientes bien para danzar?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) aquí no hay donde pueda cambiarme así que tendré que hacerlo aquí! Podrías tu darte la vuelta y esperar?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) como cuando estábamos en Khemisset! (besándola) preparare las cobijas para poder descansar esta noche! (guiñándole el ojo) prometo no mirar!

Albert se dio la vuelta y mientras Alyson se cambiaba, él comenzó a sacudir las colchas y las bolsas de dormir que utilizarían esa noche. El corazón de los dos latía desbocado mientras cada uno se ocupaba de lo suyo, Albert estaba a punto de romper la promesa que le había hecho de no verla hasta que de pronto escucho cerca de su oído la campanita del chinchín que Alyson tenía en los dedos de una mano, lentamente Albert se dio la vuelta para toparse con una imagen completamente seductora, allí frente a el Alyson vestía el traje de odalisca más sensual que él le había conocido hasta ese momento.

El corazón de Albert se acelero al ver la pose en la que Alyson lo veía, la mirada de ella parecía tener una mezcla de misterio y pasión que casi le habían congelado el cuerpo, lentamente la vio comenzar a bajar los brazos mientras se acercaba a él moviendo las caderas de una forma que le robaban el aliento. Con una sonrisa divertida y un movimiento sensual Alyson se agacho hasta tomar el Ipod que Albert tenia entre la chaqueta. De forma sensual lo saco y después de casi rozar sus labios con los de él se levanto y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa sin dejar de mover las caderas. La mirada de Albert no se apartaba en ningún momento de la figura de aquel monumental cuerpo. La vio colocar lentamente el aparato sobre la mesa y después de prepararlo se acerco a la chimenea tomando la misma pose que había puesto al principio, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar mientras las manos de Alyson parecían haber cobrado vida y se movían frente a ella de una forma que hipnotizante, el sonido de los chinchines daba un toque especial a la melodía que sonaba por toda la habitación. Albert se acomodo sobre los sacos de dormir que había extendido en el suelo y cruzando las piernas frente a él se dedico a ver el espectáculo que su esposa le estaba brindando esa noche. La forma en que los movimientos de sus brazos se acoplaban a la música era seductor, parecía que cada sonido estaba precisamente hecho para el movimiento del cuerpo de Alyson que se movía lenta y seductoramente. Sus largas y bien torneadas piernas salían por momentos de en medio de aquellos velos que conformaban la falda mientras sus pies daban pequeños pasos de un lado a otro cuando de pronto la música ceso, el derbake se dejo escuchar a lo lejos y una música completamente diferente comenzó a sonar, la melodía y los sonidos de los chinchines complementaban el balanceo de las caderas de Alyson quien movía sus brazos de una forma sensual dando pequeños toques con los chinchines para después comenzar a dar vueltas moviendo la cadera de una forma salvaje, el corazón de Albert parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho mientras sus respiración comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más agitada, sus ojos vagaban lentamente desde los pies de Alyson hasta subir lentamente y acariciar con la mirada cada porción de piel de aquellas piernas que parecían moverse incitantes, sus caderas parecían moverse frenéticamente intentando escapar de aquella falda de velos que cubrían la piel suave y tersa de su pelvis, su vientre plano y aquel busto tan seductor parecían llamarlo con urgencia para que él los acariciara y los hiciera estremecer como siempre lograba hacerlo. De pronto Albert noto que la respiración de Alyson era descontrolada, aquel baile no solo lo estaba afectando a él, ella también estaba siendo víctima de la pasión que él le transmitía con la mirada, podía sentir como las manos imaginarias de Albert la recorrían entera mientras él la examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada. Rápidamente la música fue subiendo de ritmo cada vez mas y mas hasta que de pronto Alyson se dejo caer al suelo justo frente a Albert que la miraba hipnotizado, su respiración era pesada y sus ojos parecían despedir fuego al verla así frente a él respirando agitada mientras ella lo veía a los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada. Albert alargo su brazo para tomarla por la cintura, lentamente la fue acercando a él mientras sus miradas parecían no querer apartarse, ella comenzó a quitarse los chinchines de las manos lanzándolos a un lado para poder acariciar libremente el cuello de Albert, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper aquel mágico momento mientras sus miradas parecían perderse en los ojos del otro. Albert se acerco aun mas a ella comenzando a saborear aquellos labios sonrosados que lo esperaban para fundirse con los suyos. Aquel primer beso había sido todo lo que habían estado anhelando desde hacía ya mucho, Albert podía sentir como el cuerpo de Alyson se amoldaba a su cuerpo mientras su piel se erizaba al solo roce de sus manos sobre ella. Alyson metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta y comenzó a deslizarla por sus hombros mientras dejaba que él la besara a su antojo, Albert siempre amaba la forma tímida que tenia ella al acariciarlo, podía sentir el leve temblor en sus manos mientras comenzaba a sacarle la camisa, la respiración de Albert se contuvo cuando sintió las tersas manos de Alyson acariciando su pecho desnudo, la forma en que ella lograba hacerlo vibrar era casi enloquecedora, Albert sonrió cuando al fin se separaron, Alyson lo veía a los ojos de una forma dulce mientras el comenzaba a dejarse llevar por aquella pasión que todo el cuerpo de ella le transmitía al tenerla tan cerca, Alyson sonrió al ver como la respiración de Albert de pronto se había hecho más profunda, sabía lo que aquello significaba pero esa noche ella no quería dejarse llevar por la pasión tan rápido, con una mano lo detuvo cuando el intento acercarse, juguetona comenzó a balancear el brazo que tenia libre haciendo que Albert lo siguiera con la mirada, pronto el otro brazo se unió a la pequeña danza que hacia el primero y sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, despacio sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuello bajando hasta busto seguidos por la mirada de Albert quien observaba embelesado cada movimiento que hacía, sus manos siguieron acariciando hasta su vientre para lentamente perderse en su espalda, Albert contuvo la respiración al ver como el sostén que ella tenia se aflojaba y sus manos comenzaban de nuevo a recorrer desde sus costados hasta llegar a su hombros y comenzar a quitar aquella pieza del traje haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, allí frente a él estaban aquellos senos que lo volvían loco, danzando al ritmo de la respiración de ella mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer de nuevo el pecho desnudo de Albert, por un momento él la rodeo con sus dos manos queriendo atraerla hacia él para probar aquellos rosados pezones que parecían haberse erizado al contacto con el aire. La mano de Alyson volvió a interponerse deteniéndolo mientras él la veía confundido, en la mirada de Alyson podía ver la misma ansiedad y desesperación que el comenzaba a sentir, estaba a punto de protestar cuando la vio sonreír, despacio la vio acercarse hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, él quería besarla y apretarla contra su pecho pero ella se había desviado hasta rozar sus labios con su quijada, con su aliento Alyson logro que el cuerpo de Albert se tensara al sentir como ella deslizaba suavemente sus labios por el cuello de Albert siguiendo un camino hacia abajo, el cuerpo de Albert se estremeció al sentir como la punta de la lengua de Alyson comenzaba a marcar un húmedo camino hasta llegar a su pecho, Alyson sonrió al sentir la tensión que había en el cuerpo de Albert, lentamente acerco sus labios hasta uno de sus pezones ante la sorpresa de Albert lo atrapo suavemente entre sus dientes logrando que Albert gimiera al sentir aquel inesperado movimiento, con sus labios Alyson comenzó a acariciar el pezón de Albert mientras el respiraba agitado, Albert se sentía cada vez más desesperado pero todo aquello estaba disfrutándolo de una forma increíble. Las manos de Alyson acariciando su pecho mientras sus labios volvían a trazar un camino rumbo al otro pezón que los esperaba ansioso. Albert se recostó hacia atrás sosteniéndose en los brazos mientras sentía como Alyson por primera vez se atrevía a ser tan apasionada y atrevida con él. Las manos de Alyson se deslizaban suavemente por su pecho hasta que de pronto Albert se estremeció al sentir como una de sus manos llegaba hasta lo bajo de su vientre y se metía juguetona entre sus pantalones. Un fuerte gemido se dejo escuchar al sentir como Alyson comenzaba a acariciar con una de sus manos aquella firme dureza que palpitaba aun atrapada dentro de sus pantalones, Albert sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura ante aquellas caricias tan atrevidas que estaba recibiendo de parte de su esposa. Un gruñido se dejo escuchar cuando la mano de Alyson se retiro de la tarea que había estado haciendo y de pronto, sintió como todo su cuerpo quedaba liberado del peso de su esposa quien se había levantado. Albert abrió los ojos justo para ver como Alyson comenzaba a quitarle una de las botas para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra, ella le sonreía de una forma traviesa mientras sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por una de sus piernas hasta llegar al cierre que sostenía la falda de velos de aquel traje de odalisca. Albert se apresuro a levantarse, rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón y lo lanzo a un lado para luego sentarse de nuevo sobre las bolsas de dormir y las colchas y extenderle una mano para invitarla a acompañarlo. Alyson se acerco lentamente y tomando la mano de Albert se dejo caer de rodillas ante él, Albert cruzo las piernas frente a él y la rodeo con sus brazos acercándola a él lo más posible, con sus labios comenzó a acariciar uno de los botones rosa que coronaban el busto de Alyson, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos disfrutando de aquella suave caricia que hacia la lengua de Albert jugueteando con su pezón. Lentamente mientras él seguía con aquella tarea ella se acomodo de nuevo sobre sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Albert sintiendo aquella palpitante dureza cerca de de sus muslos. Un suspiro se dejo escuchar al sentir como el cuerpo de Albert se tensaba de nuevo ante la cercanía de ella. El sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se sentía caliente, con picardía atrapo el pezón de ella con sus dientes haciéndola gritar ante aquella inesperada sorpresa, Alyson arqueo el cuerpo para atrás pegándose aun mas a él sintiendo aquella dolorosa caricia que había hecho que inconscientemente ella apretara aun mas las piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolos aun mas. Albert aprovecho aquel movimiento y se dispuso a hacerla suya, un fuerte gemido se dejo escuchar entrelazado al sentir como él había entrado en ella de golpe, los dos respiraban agitados mientras era ella quien controlaba los movimientos en aquella posición. La pelvis de Alyson comenzó a balancearse una y otra vez contra la de Albert mientras el volvía a saborear la piel de sus senos, con sus brazos la apretaba cada vez mas y mas contra el obligándola a que sus movimientos fuerza cada vez más violentos y el pudiera profundizar cada vez más en su cuerpo. Alyson prácticamente saltaba sobre la pelvis de Albert mientras los dos respiraban cada vez mas y mas agitados, los movimientos que Albert hacia debajo de ella y la forma en que la apretaba cada vez mas contra su cuerpo estaban provocando que una fuerte oleada de electricidad comenzara a recorrerles el cuerpo. Albert la obligo a verlo a los ojos mientras los dos seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo, nunca antes habían hecho algo así pero parecía que esa noche estaba prevista para amarse con pasión, deseo y lujuria. Sus miradas se entrelazaban mientras él seguía presionándola contra su cuerpo y ella seguía el mismo ritmo con el que habían iniciado. Albert atrapo los labios de ella entre los suyos comenzando a mordisquearla mientras la besaba casi salvajemente. Los dos se detuvieron por un momento, sus cuerpos estaban completamente húmedos perlados por el sudor que aquel encuentro les había provocado. Ella apretó aun más el abrazo de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el mientas el la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Casi por instinto los dos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo mientras sentían como sus cuerpos se contraían y se estremecían ante la fuerte pasión que sentían esa noche.

Alyson se dejo caer lentamente hacia atrás arrastrando con ella a Albert que simplemente no podía separarse de ella. los dos se estremecían al mismo tiempo mientras sentían como la pasión volvía a encenderse una vez más, con cuidado Albert se coloco sobre ella aun estando dentro de su cuerpo, con movimientos suaves comenzó a balancearse sobre ella comenzando de nuevo a amarla pero esta vez de una forma lenta, tranquila y sin prisas. La mirada de Alyson se perdía en la azul y dulce mirada de Albert mientras sentía como los embates de él en su cuerpo se hacían cada vez mas y mas rápidos y profundos, un enorme fuego comenzó a crecer desde el bajo vientre de los dos haciendo que de pronto los dos cerraran los ojos mientras seguían moviéndose al mismos ritmo. Alyson rodeo el cuello de Albert con sus brazos mientras Albert con uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura levantándola un poco para que no sintiera tanto el duro suelo mientras él seguía envistiendo cada vez con más fuerza dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos se estremecían ante la pasión y el deseo haciéndolos ser cada vez más conscientes de la enorme explosión eléctrica que estaba a punto de suceder. Alyson cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras su boca dejaba escapar fuertes gemidos que a los oídos de Albert eran como música, de un momento a otro todo terminaría, los dos estaban a punto de explotar, la tormenta afuera parecía acrecentar de la misma forma que la pasión crecía entre ellos, un rayo rasgo el cielo mientras un fuerte gemido de los dos amantes se dejaba escuchar en medio de la noche. Albert se dejo caer sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente intentando retenerlo aun un poco más. Despacio y ante un leve gemido Albert salió de ella y se acomodo a su lado mientras jalaba las colchas y las extendía sobre los dos. Alyson dejo que él la rodeara con sus brazos para luego recostada sobre él los dos se fueran dejando llevar por el dulce sueño que seguía después de amarse de aquella forma. La dureza del sueño no importaba mientras los dos pudieran estar de aquella forma. Con la madrugada la tormenta parecía haberse ido por completo, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando la tía Elroy había abierto los ojos para descubrir que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Jacobo, del otro lado de la cama, este parecía dormir profundamente mientras el pequeño Jacob lo abrazaba. Con cuidado y sabiendo el enorme bochorno que pasaría si alguien la descubría saliendo de aquella habitación la tía tomo a la pequeña Candy Ann en brazos y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta. En el salón Archie y Stear habían bajado a dejar su equipaje mientras Anthony y Terry los seguían, las chicas aun estaban durmiendo y parecía que ellos serian los encargados de levantarlas aquella mañana. George y Latifa estaban saliendo de su habitación cuando de pronto vieron como la puerta de la habitación de Jacobo se abría y caminando de retroceso la tía Elroy se asomaba. Latifa estaba a punto de decir algo cuando George la empujo de vuelta a la habitación y ante la protesta que estaba a punto de lanzar la había besado para que no hiciera ruido y la tía no se diera cuenta que alguien la había visto. La tía se dio vuelta lentamente llevando a la pequeña en brazos y dirigiéndose a la habitación de los niños para comenzar a cambiarla y poder ir ella misma a prepararse para el viaje que harían ese día. Seguramente Jacobo no tardaría en despertar y no sabía que le diría después de que accidentalmente habían pasado la noche juntos. Latifa divertida veía como George le hacía señas para qué no dijera nada mientras él se asomaba a ver si el pasillo estaba despejado. Sonriendo lo dejo tomarla de la mano para salir al pasillo, Violet había salido en ese momento haciendo que los dos casi dieran un grito al sentir que alguien les tocaba el hombro.

(Violet) (Riendo) así deben tener la conciencia que se asustan cuando uno se acerca!

(Latifa) (Respirando aliviada) perdón Violet, pero por un momento creí que se trataba de la tía Elroy!

(George) (Serio) estas lista?

(Violet) (Sintiendo) no me gusta viajar sin despedirme de mi hija pero creo que esta vez no puede ser de otra forma! (viendo a los chicos subir) veo que ya casi todo está listo asique será mejor que nos apresuremos o Albert y Alyson se aparecerán antes que logremos irnos!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo picara) con lo que le empaque a Najda, dudo que se aparezcan si no es hasta medio día!

(George) (Serio) Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) vamos jali, tu viste el traje que empaque para ella y si con eso Albert no está fulminado a esta hora…. No creo que nada logre hacerlos reaccionar a los dos!

(Violet) (Seria) por favor Latifa! Si mi pobre hija apenas hasta hace unos días no salía de la cama de lo débil que estaba!

(George) (Sonriendo) bueno, creo que mejor dejamos esta conversación para después! (sonrojado) Voy a bajar nuestro equipaje amor!

(Latifa) (Susurrando) me encanta hacerlo sonrojar!

(Violet) (Viendo a la tía salir al pasillo) buenos días Emilia!

(Latifa) (Picara) durmió usted bien?

(Elroy) (Seria) buenos días! Si gracias, dormí muy bien!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) se nota! Amaneció usted preciosa tía!

(Elroy) (Retirándose) muchas gracias Latifa! Iré a prepararme para el viaje!

(Jacobo) (Detrás de todas) buenos días señoras!

(Emilia) (Volteando a verlo buenos días! Con permiso!

Latifa estaba a punto de reír cuando vio como Violet la veía con curiosidad. Seguro que si se le salía aquel chisme George se enojaría mucho así que sonriendo se despidió de ellos para ir a buscar un poco de café para comenzar la mañana antes de irse. Casi una hora más tarde Jacobo estaba listo con su equipaje en la puerta de entrada. Después de mucho discutirlo y ver como Candy Ann y Jacob lloraban por que los separarían Terry y Candy se habían comprometido de llevarla con ellos a Chicago después que pasaran unos días más con su nuevo amiguito. Después de todo le habían dicho a Tom que la devolverían en un par de semanas más después de que ellos visitaran a los padres de Terry. La mansión de los Stewart se quedo en total silencio mientras todos se dirigían a la ciudad de Edimburgo donde Jacobo se quedaría con sus nietos y la pequeña Candy Ann y Terry y Candy harían la visita a los Grandchester. Los demás saldrían en el avión a media mañana cuando el cielo no estuviera tan nublado como había amanecido. Por lo menos ya habían dejado instrucciones para que los empleados atendieran bien a los recién casados que seguramente no tardarían en volver. Antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto todos habían subido a los autos que Jacobo había dispuesto para ellos y el terminaba de despedirse de la tía Elroy quien apenas iba saliendo de la casa después de haberle dado un sinfín de instrucciones a Candy Ann para que se portara bien. Jacobo la acompaño hasta el auto y justo antes de abrirle la puerta le beso la mano galantemente haciendo que Latifa sonriera divertida mientras los sobrinos de la tía no podían más que guardar silencio ante aquella innecesaria galantería. En Chicago casi a las siete de la mañana Henry Lancaster había llegado al club. Después de ponerse de acuerdo con Patrick y Tom estos estaban a punto de ir a esperarlo a donde él les había indicado cuando de pronto por la puerta trasera de los establos apareció Vanessa. Al verla Patrick pensó que en cualquier momento ella saldría corriendo para escapar de él, pero ante su asombro y el de Tom y Henry, Vanessa siguió acercándose hasta casi llegar junto a ellos.

(Vanessa) (Seria) buenos días caballeros!

(Henry) (Nervioso) Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) que pasa papa? Te sorprende que haya venido más temprano de lo que tenía planeado? O lo que te sorprende es que no he salido corriendo al ver que Patrick esta aquí contigo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) al fin entraste en razón y has venido a decirme que vuelves conmigo a Londres!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no seas estúpido querido! (seria) si estoy aquí es porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando! (viéndolo) contigo voy a arreglar cuentas más tarde papa!

(Patrick) (Tomándola del brazo) no creo que tengas tiempo! Ahora mismo nos vamos!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) suéltame o no respondo por las consecuencias!

(Patrick) (Serio) no te daré tiempo para que logres hacerme ningún daño!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso creías que yo vendría sin tomar primero algunas precauciones?

(Henry) (Serio) suéltela Patrick!

(Patrick) (Jalándola) por supuesto que no! Ella viene conmigo ahora mismo!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) si no me sueltas la prensa se enterara de toda nuestra historia!

(Patrick) (Viéndola) de qué diablos hablas?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) creíste acaso que yo vendría y me presentaría ante ti sin estar segura que no corría peligro? (soltándose) si me obligas a ir contigo ahora o en otro momento, te aseguro que todo el mundo sabrá lo que sucedió entre tú y yo! (suspirando) por supuesto que se enteraran de mi versión y no de la tuya!

(Patrick) (Serio) no te atreverías! Ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene que nadie sepa nada porque entonces soy capaz de gritarle al mundo entero que estás loca y que te escapaste de una clínica!

(Vanessa) (Seria) atrévete! Atrévete siquiera a tocarme de nuevo y entonces te juro que mi versión de la historia saldrá a la luz y tu nombre y el de tu familia caerá en lo más bajo que pueda caer! (amenazante) nunca más te atrevas a acercarte por que te juro que me las cobrare y no contigo ni con tu familia si no con el bastardo de tu hijo!

(Patrick) (Levantando la mano) no le llames así!

(Vanessa) (Desafiante) atrévete! Atrévete a pegarme y te juro que vas a arrepentirte! (retrocediendo) no vuelvas a acercarte Patrick porque te juro que aun no me conoces! (viéndolo) vámonos papa! Tú y yo todavía tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar!

(Patrick) (Serio) no me iré de aquí sin llevarte conmigo Vanessa! De eso puedes estar segura!

(Tom) (Deteniéndolo) tranquilízate Patrick! Deja que ella se vaya en este momento, la gente comienza a vernos y se están acercando!

(Patrick) (Furioso) maldita Vanessa! Pero te juro que esta vez no vas a escaparte!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) eso está por verse querido! (lanzándole un beso) por ahora creo que la que tiene el control sobre todo soy yo!

(Patrick) (Viéndola salir con Henry) eso aún está por verse querida! Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

(Tom) (Jalándolo) será mejor que nos vayamos Patrick! (caminando) tenemos que buscar la forma de saber quien le aviso que su padre estaba de acuerdo contigo!

(Patrick) (Caminando serio) seguramente tiene que ser alguien cercano! (volteando a ver de nuevo) muy pronto querida! Muy pronto vas a estar donde mereces!

Tom y Patrick salieron del club a toda prisa, parecía que la estancia de Patrick no había llegado a su fin aun. Vanessa había conducido hasta llegar a la mansión Lancaster, furiosa había entrado seguida de su padre hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde al fin pudo verlo a los ojos. Parecía que estaba furiosa y Henry nunca antes la había visto de esa forma. Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba calmarse un poco.

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo) puedes explicarme qué diablos estabas haciendo?

(Henry) (Caminando hacia el bar) yo lo único que quería era ayudarte!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ayudarme? Como papa? Entregándome al estúpido de Patrick? Y que se supone que harías después?

(Henry) (Serio) lo único que yo pretendía era librarte de una vez por todas de ese hombre! (tomando un trago) yo solo quería que el viera que no estabas sola y que yo te defendería de él!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) y tú crees que voy a creerte? Por favor papa, estás hablando conmigo no con el imbécil de Philip! (acercándose) cuanto te ofreció Patrick para que lo ayudaras?

(Henry) (Serio) me ofendes con esa insinuación!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose mas) cuanto fue lo que te ofreció para que me vendieras a el?

(Henry) (Serio) cuanto le robaste a ese hombre para que quiera vengarse de ti con tanto odio?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) con qué es eso! (sentándose) el te hablo del dinero que le quite cuando lo abandone!

(Henry) (Viéndola serio) se supone que somos socios en todo, no? Se suponía que yo podía confiar en ti y que compartiríamos todo!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) pues no! Ese trato lo hicimos mucho después! Lo que Patrick me dio es solo mío y no tengo por qué compartirlo contigo!

(Henry) (Furioso) eres una traidora!

(Vanessa) (Gritando) mas traidor eres tu queriéndote quedar con mi dinero mientras ese imbécil me arrastraba a su sabor y antojo!

(Henry) (Caminando hacia el bar de nuevo) exageras! Ese imbécil no sería capaz de tocarte ni un cabello!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tú no sabes de lo que es capaz ese imbécil! (levantando el dedo) te lo advierto papa, no se te ocurra volver a traicionarme porque soy capaz de olvidar que eres mi padre!

(Henry) (Serio) me estas amenazando, hija?

(Vanessa) (Serenándose) es solo una advertencia! (caminando hacia la puerta) no se te ocurra volver a traicionarme porque en cuanto me entere voy a hacer de cuenta que tu ya no existes!

(Henry) (Serio) en donde te quedaras ahora?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo) estoy en mi casa! Ahora que ya tome precauciones y sé que no corro peligro estoy segura que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que me quede! O si?

(Henry) (Serio) no temes que Philip se entere que estas aquí?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose de nuevo) Philip es un imbécil al que puedo manejar a mi antojo! (acercándose mas) pero tu…. Mas te vale no volver a traicionarme papa! Porque tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte!

Vanessa se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca mientras Henry la observaba subir las escaleras. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado de lo que él estaba planeando pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía ser más cuidadoso si no quería perder el dinero que Patrick le había prometido.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 75: **Fiesta En La Mansión Andley**

**Yajaira **


	75. Chapter 75

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 75**

**Fiesta En La Mansión Andley**

El avión salió rumbo a Londres en donde Candy y Terry irían a visitar a los padres de él mientras los Andley seguirían rumbo a Chicago. En casa de Jacobo el observaba a los dos pequeños traviesos que comían alegremente un platón de cereal mientras pensaba la forma en que le diría a Albert lo que estaba pasando en Chicago. Sabia que lo que menos quería era que su nieta se fuera de Escocia pero también debía cumplir con la promesa que les había hecho la noche anterior de ponerlo al tanto de lo que ocurría, solo esperaba que Albert decidiera quedarse más tiempo en Escocia y no volver de inmediato a enfrentar a la prensa. En la torre del escoses Albert apenas despertaba, aun entre sus brazos podía sentir el cuerpo pesado de Alyson quien parecía seguir durmiendo. Con ternura la abrazo mientras la observaba dormir, la dureza del piso ya había comenzado a calarle los huesos pero Alyson parecía seguir profundamente dormida, Albert se acerco para darle un beso pero ella apenas se había movido, nervioso comenzó a moverla para que despertara pero parecía que no estaba interesada en abrir los ojos en ese momento. Albert se levanto y comenzó a vestirse apresurado mientras Alyson seguía sin moverse de donde la había acomodado. Preocupado preparo todo lo que habían llevado para salir de allí y llevarla de vuelta a casa de Jacobo, no sabía por dónde regresar y seguro tendría que despertarla para que lo guiara, con delicadeza se sentó junto a ella de nuevo y comenzó a moverla.

(Albert) (Nervioso) hayati, despierta mi amor! (acariciándole la frente) se que no debes sentirte bien pero necesito que despiertes!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no quiero! Déjame dormir habi!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) estas despierta?

(Alyson) (Acomodándose en sus brazos) no hagas que me despierte aun! Quiero seguir soñando!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me tenias preocupado! Pensé que te habías puesto mal de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Abriendo levemente los ojos) estoy muy cansada!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) volvamos a casa para que puedas descansar en la cama!

(Alyson) (Negando) no quiero irme de aquí! Quedémonos un poco más!

(Albert) (Recostándose en la pared) el suelo está muy duro!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no me importa! Aquí estoy feliz!

(Albert) (Riendo) yo muriendo de la preocupación y resulta que solo me estabas engañando!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) no quiero volver aun! Solo por hoy Albert, quedémonos hasta mas tarde!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya no tenemos comida y me muero de hambre, dormilona!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) asómate a la ventana!

(Albert) (Levantándose) que quieres que vea?

(Alyson) (Levantándose envuelta en una cobija) solo asómate! (abrazándolo desde atrás) ves?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que hermoso paisaje! (abriendo la ventana) que lago tan grande!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ese es el Loch Shield! Parte de él está en terrenos de mi padre!

(Albert) (Volteando a verla) esta torre era de tu padre?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) es parte de lo que me dejo al morir! Esto fue lo primero que el abuelo me mostro cuando vine hace años! (susurrando) hay muchos peces en el lago!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces que te parece si te vistes mientras yo voy a pescar nuestro desayuno?

(Alyson) (Riendo) déjame dormir!

(Albert) (Besándola) dormilona! Quiero que me acompañes para hacer una fogata y comer juntos a orillas del lago! (viéndola a los ojos) así podremos recordar Khemisset en marruecos y el Lago de cristal de Lakewood! este podría ser otro de nuestros refugios no te parece? (viéndola sonreír) voy a hacer una caña de pescar y te espero allá afuera, no tardes mucho!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si buscas en aquel armario encontraras las cañas de pescar del abuelo y la de mi padre que el abuelo me regalo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) entonces pasaremos el día aquí!

Albert camino hasta el armario mientras Alyson corría por su ropa para vestirse y salir a pescar con el. En la mansión del duque de Grandchester, Candy y Terry entraban con su hijo en brazos mientras el mayordomo subía su equipaje a la recamara de Terry. Habían llegado unos días antes de lo planeado y no habían tenido tiempo de llamar para avisar que llegarían pero seguramente no había ningún problema. Richard Grandchester salió a recibirlos sonriendo mientras por dentro se sentía muy nervioso de verlos allí.

(Richard) (Acercándose) Candy, Terry! No sabía que vendrían hoy!

(Candy) (Riendo) es que estábamos tan ansiosos de traerles a su nieto que decidimos adelantar el viaje!

(Terry) (Viendo como su padre sudaba) pensamos que no les molestaría si veníamos antes! (dándole la mano) está todo bien papa?

(Richard) (Riendo nervioso) claro que todo está bien! Pero pasen adelante están en su casa!

(Terry) (Viendo para todos lados) y mama?

(Richard) (Sonriendo) tu madre salió esta mañana! Imagino que no debe tardar en volver! (invitándolos a sentarse) tal vez así podamos conversar unos momentos!

(Candy) (Preocupada) se siente bien señor Grandchester?

(Richard) (Sudando nervioso) si pequeña! Estoy bien! (viendo la mirada de Terry sobre el) es solo que la chimenea está encendida y el calor es muy fuerte aquí en el estudio! (viendo a su nieto) este es el pequeño Terrence?

(Candy) (Entregándoselo) así es! Este es su nieto!

(Terry) (Inquisitivo) que pasa papa? Porque no hablas de una vez por todas? (preocupado) acaso tu y mama están peleando?

(Richard) (Riendo) que dices hijo! Eleanor y yo nunca hemos estado mejor!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) es que, la verdad es que se ve usted un poco nervioso! Se siente bien?

Richard estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto por la puerta del estudio entro Eleanor sonriendo al saber que su hijo y su familia ya habían llegado, la enorme de sonrisa en el rostro de Eleanor no se comparaba en nada a la de sorpresa en los rostros de Candy y Terry quienes no podían quitarle la mirada de encima. Candy sonreía feliz de ver a su suegra mientras Terry había volteado a ver a su padre con una mirada que por un momento había logrado congelarle la sangre al duque, mientras Eleanor sonreía mientras se acariciaba el prominente vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo.

(Eleanor) (Acercándose) Candy, Terry! Qué alegría que llegaron!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Eleanor, no sabíamos que…

(Terry) (Serio viendo a su padre) no, no sabíamos!

(Eleanor) (Caminando hacia el duque) es ese nuestro nieto Richard?

(Richard) (Viendo la mirada de Terry sobre ellos) si Eleanor! Este es nuestro pequeño nieto!

Eleanor emocionada se sentó junto a su esposo mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzaba a arrullarlo tiernamente. Candy y Eleanor comenzaron a conversar intentando hacer que Richard y Terry participaran pero aunque el duque se había unido a la conversación parecía que Terry no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, durante varias horas había permanecido en silencio mientras Candy lo veía de reojo. Por un momento le parecía ver de nuevo al mismo muchacho rebelde y reservado que había conocido en el colegio, su mirada era dura y el silencio que lo rodeaba era cada vez mas incomodo para todos. Sonriendo Candy se animo a hablarle directamente mientras Richard y Eleanor seguían entretenidos con el pequeño.

(Candy) (Viéndolo desde lejos) Terry, verdad que el viaje fue tranquilo?

(Terry) (Levantándose) el viaje fue largo y estoy seguro que nuestro hijo debe estar cansado! (tomando a su hijo) lo llevare a nuestra habitación para que duerma un poco!

(Candy) (Viéndolo salir apresurado) pero Terry… tus padres están con él!

(Eleanor) (Tomándole la mano) déjalo ir Candy! Realmente ya esperábamos que tuviera esa reacción! (viéndolo) creo que deberías ir con el Richard!

(Richard) (Suspirando) pensé que esto sería más sencillo!

(Candy) (Viendo como el subía las escaleras) no entiendo! Porque Terry se comporta de ese modo?

(Eleanor) (Sonriendo) Terry está preocupado hija! (acariciándose el vientre) el siempre se preocupa por mi!

(Candy) (Seria) pero yo la veo muy bien! Además, Terry no debería preocuparse de esa forma ahora que va a tener un hermanito!

(Eleanor) (Suspirando) tal vez tema que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso entre Richard y yo cuando él era muy pequeño!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) el duque hablara con él y de seguro todo estará bien!

(Eleanor) (Levantándose) eso si no terminan peleando como siempre lo han hecho!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) estoy segura que entre las dos lograremos arreglarlo todo!

(Eleanor) (Sonriendo) me alegra que hayan venido Candy!

(Candy) (Riendo) yo también, de otro modo no nos hubiéramos enterado!

(Eleanor) (Viéndose el vientre) quería llamarte y contarte pero cuando lo hice me entere que ya venían en camino así que preferí esperar!

(Candy) (Riendo) tuvimos que hacer un pequeño viaje antes de venir aquí pero todo salió muy bien!

(Eleanor) (Tomándola del brazo) pues espero que Terry venga de muy buen humor!

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras Richard entraba a la recamara de Terry y lo encontraba acomodando al pequeño en medio de la cama. Aquella escena se le hacía tan extraña, nunca hubiera imaginado que su hijo, aquel muchacho tan rebelde del colegio pudiera ser capaz de una expresión tan tierna y protectora como la que tenía al ver a su pequeño hijo. Despacio comenzó a acercarse a el mientras tomaba aire para comenzar a conversar.

(Richard) (Serio) Eleanor preparo la recamara de nuestro hijo para que nuestro nieto durmiera en la cuna cuando vinieran a vernos!

(Terry) (Serio) gracias!

(Richard) (Frente a él) podemos hablar Terrence?

(Terry) (Acomodando las almohadas a los lados del bebe) que es lo que quieres?

(Richard) (Viendo a su nieto) me gustaría decirte por qué no te llamamos para contarte que Eleanor y yo habíamos decidido tener un bebe!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

(Richard) (Confundido) de lo que he hecho?

(Terry) (Furioso) como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a mi madre?

(Richard) (Comprendiendo el reclamo) jajá por favor Terrence, como puedes preguntarme eso?

(Terry) (Volteando a otro lado) acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que ella corre ahora?

(Richard) (Serio) ella no corre peligro hijo! Eleanor está mejor que nunca!

(Terry) (Volteando a verlo) sabes lo que significa un embarazo a su edad? (enojado) eres un inconsciente papa! De ella puedo entenderlo pero de ti….no sé como fuiste capaz de permitir que esto pasara!

(Richard) (Acercándose) no tengo por qué justificarme contigo! Lo único que puedo decirte es que Eleanor y yo somos felices de nuevo, y esperamos que tú quieras compartir esta felicidad con nosotros! Hemos tomado todas las precauciones hijo, todo saldrá bien y en lo personal me gustaría que tu estuvieras feliz por nosotros también!

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) estas seguro que al nacer ese hijo no volverás a hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo?

(Richard) (Comprendiendo) nunca más volveré a cometer los errores del pasado Terrence! (viéndolo a la cara) si ahora me dieran a elegir entre el Ducado ó Eleanor, tú y tu hermana puedo asegurarte que no dudaría en escogerlos a ustedes! Daría lo que fuera por que el tiempo volviera atrás y pudiera tomar la decisión correcta cuando tu aun eras un niño pero ya no puedo y lo único que me queda es prometerte que no volveré a cometes aquellos mismos errores!

(Terry) (Asintiendo en silencio) ….

(Richard) (Sonriendo) Eleanor debe estar preocupada por esta conversación! (viendo a su nieto) por que no vas a hablar con ella mientras yo disfruto unos minutos más a mi nieto!

Terry intento disimular la sorpresa que la actitud de su padre le había causado pero de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Eleanor. Al salir había visto a Candy saliendo de la habitación principal y con una sonrisa le dejo la puerta abierta para que el entrara. Terry entro para ver como Eleanor sentada junto a la chimenea le sonreía, con una dulzura inmensa en la mirada se acariciaba el vientre mientras le sonreía. Terry se acerco lentamente y se sentó en el suelo a los pies de ella. Eleanor lo observaba en silencio mientras la mirada de Terry estaba perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, con un poco de esfuerzo Eleanor alcanzo la mano de Terry y la puso sobre su vientre, aquel gesto lo había hecho estremecer al sentir como su hermanita comenzaba a moverse contra el calor de su mano. Terry levanto la mirada hacia Eleanor encontrando un brillo inusual en aquellos ojos azules, los dos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato mientras Terry no podía quitar la mano del vientre de su madre quien lo veía con una sonrisa dulce mientras ella acariciaba la mano de él sobre su vientre. Desde la puerta Richard y Candy los observaban en silencio, Candy por un momento había recordado aquella reconciliación de Eleanor y Terry hacia unos años en la casa de Terry en Edimburgo, Richard nunca había comprendido como era que lo hacían, pero esa parecía ser la forma en que ellos dos se comunicaban, con la mirada y en silencio podían siempre saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Después de aquel día la visita de Candy y Terry se había hecho nada, ya llevaban una semana en Londres y era momento de volver a Edimburgo a recoger a Candy Ann para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Albert y Alyson habían vuelto a la mansión para encontrarse con la noticia de que el abuelo Jacobo se había llevado a los niños para que ellos pasaran unos días juntos, después de dos días se había presentado para dejarles algunos vinos y whiskey y aprovechar para hablar con Albert y contarle lo que había sucedido en Chicago el día que ellos habían ido a la torre del montañés. Albert había guardado aquella información para poder pasar unos días tranquilos con Alyson pero pronto seria el momento de decirle lo que sucedía en cuanto el lograra comunicarse con Gregory y averiguar si había logrado ver a Vanessa en Noruega. Aun en Londres, Gregory y Lili intentaban comunicarse con la familia de Lord Saint-Claire pero hasta el momento les había sido imposible, ninguno de los dos sabía porque ni Patrick ni su familia habían querido darles una audiencia después de que él se había identificado como hermano de Vanessa. Después de varios días intentando Lili había decidido seguir intentándolo sola mientras Gregory se aventuraba a viajar a Noruega y revisar cada hospital que tratara el tipo de paciente que era Vanessa. En la mansión de Chicago la tía abuela y George estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, habían llegado hacia apenas una semana y se habían enterado que Vanessa había ido a buscar a Albert al consorcio y que ahora estaba viviendo de nuevo en la mansión Lancaster, por más que habían intentado evitarlo no podían seguir guardando silencio, Albert tenía que enterarse de que aun no podía volver con su familia hasta que ellos vieran de qué forma podían ayudar a Patrick para que pudiera al fin llevarse a Vanessa y quedar libres de aquella mujer que se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla. Por más que había intentado George no había logrado que el noticiario desmintiera la noticia sin proveerles pruebas de que Alyson no estaba muerta y que Albert no estaba en el extranjero perdido en quien sabio donde llorando el deceso de su esposa sin anunciarlo a los medios del círculo social al que pertenecía. Las cosas cada vez se veían peores para ellos ya que muchas de sus amistades se habían acercado a la tía Elroy y a sus sobrinos para intentar averiguar qué era lo que realmente había pasado. La tía se rehusaba a hablar con Albert pero George no pensaba esperar ni un día más. Ese mismo día tenía que hablar con él y decirle como era que la situación estaba creciendo cada día más y como era que las jóvenes solteras de la sociedad habían comenzado a frecuentar la mansión buscando ser la futura señora de William Andley. Todo aquello era un verdadero circo que la tía no pensaba seguir tolerando.

(George) (Serio) creo que hemos llegado al último punto señora Elroy! Es hora de dar la cara ante el público aunque eso signifique que tengamos que dar a conocer la verdadera situación de mi sobrina!

(Elroy) (Negando) no puede ser que estemos metidos en este problema! Hasta cuando Vanessa dejara de molestar a mi William?

(George) (Preocupado) eso es lo que más me preocupa! Que pasara cuando William tenga que decirle a Alyson lo que está pasando aquí? Después de esto, seguramente Jacobo aprovechara para convencerla de que debe quedarse en Escocia indefinidamente!

(Elroy) (Seria) pero eso no soluciona nuestro problema aquí! William no estará dispuesto a traer a su esposa y a sus hijos a Chicago mientras esa mujer siga rondándonos!

(Dorothy) (Tocando la puerta) señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Acomodándose en el sillón) adelante!

(Dorothy) (Entrando) perdone señora Elroy, la busca un caballero!

(Elroy) (Confundida) un caballero? Que pase!

(Amín) (Entrando) A-Salaam Alaykum Emilia!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) Amín! Bienvenido!

(George) (Tosiendo) buenas tardes baba Amín! No sabíamos que vendría a Chicago!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) como estas hijo! Acabo de llegar de Casa Blanca!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) me alegra que estés aquí! Mi casa es muy bendecida al recibirte de nuevo!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) me alegra que lo digas Emilia, porque espero pasar una temporada aquí en Chicago!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) espero que sea aquí en la mansión!

(Amín) (Galante) como rechazar una invitación tan cordial!

George estaba realmente sorprendido, sentía que si seguía allí un momento el frio del piso comenzaría a congelarle la quijada que de la sorpresa casi se le había caído al suelo al escuchar aquella insólita conversación y coqueteo de parte de ellos dos. Por un momento el recuerdo de lo pasado la madrugada que había salido de Escocia había pasado por su mente. Amín camino hacia él y sorprendiéndolo lo saco de su ensoñación al saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla como era su costumbre. George se limito a saludarlo con una inclinación de cabeza mientras baba Amín se acercaba a la tía para darle un beso en la mano.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) me alegra mucho verte Amín! Realmente necesitamos el concejo de un amigo en este momento!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) lo dices por todos los rumores que he escuchado en las noticias de aquí?

(George) (Sorprendido) usted ha visto las noticias? Pensé que usted no tenía televisión en casa!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) es un pequeño harán (pecado) que he cometido para poder saber cómo están las cosas en el lugar donde viven mis hijas!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) entonces ya estas enterado de que Vanessa Lancaster esta aquí y haciendo de las suyas aun?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) lo que me extraña es que Amir y Najda no estén aquí haciendo frente a la situación como debería ser!

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) ellos aun no saben hasta qué punto ha llegado la situación He preferido mantenerlos al margen de todo hasta que encontremos la forma de recibirlos sin que Alyson y los niños corran peligro!

(Amín) (Negando) ni tu ni nadie pueden pelear las batallas de esos muchachos Emilia! Has hecho muy mal en ocultarles lo que está pasando aquí!

(George) (Serio) hemos intentado encontrar la manera de alejar a esa mujer pero por lo que hemos hablado con Lord Saint-Claire no podremos hacer nada sin perjudicar severamente la reputación de los Andley y los Saint-Claire!

(Amín) (Serio) esa mujer dice que Najda está muerta, traigan a Najda! Si ella dice que es la meretriz de Albert, que el venga a desmentir su historia! Qué hay de problemático en eso?

(Elroy) (Seria) y mis nietos? Que pasara con ellos si Vanessa entra en pánico e intenta hacerles daño?

(Amín) (Serio) esa mujer se acerca a ellos, quítenla del camino!

(Emilia) (Sorprendida) hablas de matarla?

(George) (Serio) no podemos siquiera pensar en cometer tal delito!

(Amín) (Serio) nunca hable de matarla! Eso es harán (pecado) lo que digo es que si esa mujer se acerca hay que alejarla a la fuerza, alguna forma debe haber para hacerlo!

(George) (Serio) William lo intento todo y nada dio resultado como la llegada de Patrick Saint-Claire! Albert se fue de aquí seguro de que el problema había quedado solucionado pero aparentemente esa mujer fue más lista que todos nosotros y logro regresar y al parecer tiene todo listo para no cumplir con la venganza que amenazo a William!

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) esa mujer ha resultado más peligrosa de lo que esperábamos!

(Amín) (Levantándose) pues yo creo que las cosas no se resuelven dándoles vuelta tras vuelta! Amir y Najda tienen que volver lo antes posible para que esto se acabe de una vez!

(George) (Asintiendo) llamare a Jacobo en este momento y le pediré que se comunique con ellos! Albert le pidió que desconectaran las líneas de teléfono de la mansión de campo para que Alyson no se enterara de nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí!

(Amín) (Levantando las manos al cielo) occidentales siempre enredando las cosas más de lo debido! Najda no debería estar ignorando la situación! Ella debió enterarse desde el principio! (sonriendo) ella es más fuerte de lo que todos piensan y estoy seguro que en cuanto se entere de lo que pasa aquí, ella será la primera en pedirle a Albert que la traiga de regreso! (suspirando) mis hijas no son mujeres que huyan de nada y sé que podrá con esta situación, ya lo verán!

(Emilia) (Seria) por que la llamas, tu hija?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) porque en eso se convirtió el día que la entregue en matrimonio a Albert! (sonriendo) podrías por favor mostrarme mi habitación Emilia? El viaje hasta aquí es muy largo y quiero estar descansado para cuando mi Latifa venga a reclamarme que no le haya avisado que vendría!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) será un placer mostrarte tu habitación! Dejemos que George hable con tranquilidad y luego nos dirá lo que Jacobo le ha dicho!

George no pudo decir nada mientras veía como el viejo musulmán seguía de cerca a la tía Elroy mientras seguían conversando como si fueran viejos e íntimos amigos. En el consorcio Archie y Anthony conversaban con Patrick y Tom. Por más que le habían intentado encontrar salida a la situación parecía que todo era inútil, ninguno podía imaginar a quien de sus tantas amigas tenia Vanessa de cómplice en todo el truco publicitario que había estado jugando. Se sentían molestos por la renuencia de Patrick en dar a conocer la verdadera situación entre él y Vanessa ante la prensa.

(Anthony) (Serio) no puedo creer que esa mujer se haya atrevido a dar una entrevista privada ante la prensa y decir que ella está muy consternada ante las noticias que se han publicado si ella misma es la que se ha encargado de dar los datos y pormenores de su supuesta relación con el tío William!

(Archie) (Pensativo) es una mujer muy astuta! Está jugando un doble juego y no ha dado ni un paso en falso! Ella no asegura ni tampoco niega que lo que se diga es verdad, simplemente le está dando largas al asunto esperando algo!

(Patrick) (Serio) ella espera que William Andley aparezca!

(Tom) (Viendo a los chicos) Patrick y yo hemos estado meditando esto desde el momento en que ella se atrevió a presentarse delante de él sin temor de que él se la llevara de nuevo a Europa! Lo que nosotros creemos es que ella está haciendo todo esto para que en el momento que Albert se presente con el cuerpo de su esposa, todo mundo de por sentado que los rumores son ciertos y que Albert cargue con la culpa de todo, de la muerte de Alyson y de la desgracia de Vanessa quien quedaría como una víctima más de un millonario seductor y sin escrúpulos!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) como me gustaría verle la cara el día que vea como Albert vuelve del brazo de su esposa y con su hijo en brazos!

(Archie) (Serio) es una lástima que latía Elroy y Violet no quieran decirle a ellos lo que realmente está pasando!

(Anthony) (Volteando a otro lado) si es una lástima!

(Archie) (Volteando a verlo) porque lo dices en ese tono Anthony? (acercándose) no te abras atrevido a llamar a Albert para decirle verdad?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) vamos Anthony, suelta lo que tengas guardado que te has quedado muy cayado de repente!

(Anthony) (Volteando a verlos) la verdad es que hable con Jacobo hace unos días! Lo llame por que la tía abuela me pidió que lo informara de lo que estaba pasando para que el pudiera decirle a Albert como estaban las cosas!

(Patrick) (Viéndolo a la cara) pero eso no fue lo único que hiciste verdad?

(Anthony) (Negando) intente hablar con Albert por teléfono pero la línea estaba bloqueada así que le envié una carta urgente contándole todo y la puse a nombre de Alyson!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) pero eso no era lo que la tía nos había pedido que hiciéramos!

(Anthony) (Serio) estoy cansado de esperar que las cosas empeoren hasta el punto de no encontrarles remedio! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que le estemos ocultando algo tan grave a Alyson y creo ridículo que el tío pretenda mantenerla al margen cuando todo lo que está pasando la afecta tanto a ella como a él!

(Archie) (Riendo divertido) la tía nos va a matar!

(Anthony) (Confundido) de que hablas Archie? Al que van a matar es a mi cuando se enteren de lo que hice!

(Archie) (Riendo) es que hace un par de noches Annie y yo fuimos a cenar a casa de Stear y como tampoco estábamos de acuerdo con lo que la tía, George y Violet hacen, pues decidimos enviarle una carta de entrega inmediata a Alyson y seguramente si no ha llegado debe estar por llegar!

Los tres comenzaron a reír mientras Patrick se había quedado pensativo, no tenía idea de que sucedería cuando Vanessa viera que Albert volvía del brazo de su esposa. Por un lado lo alentaba saber que con Albert allí era más probable que Vanessa cometiera un erros que le permitiera a él llevársela sin ningún contratiempo, pero por otra parte no sabía que esperar cuando Vanessa se diera cuenta que de nuevo quedaría en ridículo y humillada ante los medios al atreverse a publicar la noticia de la muerte de su hermanastra y verla llegar viva. Que tanto podría afectarlo la reacción de Vanessa no lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella enlodara su apellido y mucho menos la existencia de su hijo. En Escocia Jacobo había terminado de hablar con George y pensativo veía como los dos pequeños jugaban en el salón mientras su nieto dormía plácidamente en su habitación cuidado por su nana. Esa misma tarde debía ir a hablar con Albert y seguramente le tocaría ver partir a su nieta con sus hijos y eso le comenzaba a doler en el alma después de haber compartido con ellos los últimos días. Candy y Terry llegarían en cualquier momento y entonces el saldría rumbo a su casa en donde Alyson y Albert habían pasado a solas la última semana. Esa mañana Albert había salido montar un rato, era casi la una de la tarde cuando había llegado, el mayordomo había salido corriendo a informarle que su esposa había recibido un par de paquetes en su ausencia y que estaba nerviosa en su habitación sin abrirle la puerta a nadie. Albert entro corriendo a la mansión y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, algo le decía que aquellos paquetes seguramente no iban dirigidos a ella y que se trataba de las noticias que él había estado ocultándole durante todos esos días. Al entrar a la habitación la encontró llenando la maleta abierta que estaba sobre la cama. La carta de Anthony estaba a los pies de la cama y debajo de ella estaba el paquete que Stear y Archie habían enviado que contenía los periódicos de la última semana en donde se leían un sin número de condolencias que jóvenes solteras de la alta sociedad habían mandado a poner seguramente para asegurarse que el joven y de nuevo soltero magnate supiera de su existencia. Albert tomo los periódicos y no pudo más que dejarlos de nuevo sobre la cama para comenzar a conversar con ella de todo lo que el sabia hasta ese momento.

(Albert) (Acercándose) amor!

(Alyson) (Guardando su ropa) deberías quitarte esa ropa para que pueda empacarla!

(Albert) (Tomándola de la mano) y a donde se supone que iríamos?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) a casa! Hace unos días me pediste que te respondiera si quería ir a casa contigo! (viéndolo a los ojos) quiero ir a casa y quiero ir lo antes posible!

(Albert) (Serio) y donde se supone que es eso? En donde es nuestra casa?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Chicago mi amor! Chicago es a donde yo quiero ir contigo habib!

(Albert) (Señalando los periódicos) te das cuenta de lo que nos espera allí?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) nuestro hogar! (bajando la mirada) estoy cansada de correr en sentido contrario al de Vanessa! Ya no quiero seguir el rumbo que me lleve mas lejos de ella habib! (viéndolo a los ojos) estoy cansada de correr cada vez que ella me hace daño! Quiero volver a casa contigo y ser feliz sin importar lo que ella haga o diga!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no dejare que ella te haga más daño! No si puedo evitarlo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y tú crees que dejando que ella crea que estoy muerta es la solución?

(Albert) (Negando) no! No es la solución!

(Alyson) (Confundida) entonces porque no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? Porque me ocultaste lo que ella ha estado haciendo?

(Albert) (Besándola) porque quería que al fin tuviéramos una luna de miel! Porque necesitaba tanto estar a solas contigo que me creí con derecho a ser feliz a tu lado por el tiempo que me fuera posible!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) el que volvamos a casa no significa que la luna de miel termine!

(Albert) (Cargándola) si por mi fuera, nuestra vida sería una luna de miel eterna!

(Alyson) (Riendo) eso puede arreglarse! Volvamos a casa Albert! Pongámosle fin a todos esos rumores y luchemos por nuestra eterna luna de miel!

(Albert) (Serio) tu abuelo va a matarme cuando le diga que te llevo conmigo!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) pobre el abuelo! ha estado tan solo desde que papa murió! (sonriendo) podríamos venir a verlo seguido?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) todas las veces que tú quieras!

Alyson sonrió y continuo haciendo el equipaje mientras Albert se bañaba y se preparaba para salir rumbo a la ciudad a recoger a sus hijos y salir de vuelta a Chicago en cuanto hablaran con Jacobo. En la ciudad de Edimburgo Jacobo buscaba a sus dos traviesos para avisarles que Terry y Candy llegarían pronto por la pequeña, estaba tan ocupado buscando que no se había dado cuenta que desde la puerta Terry lo observaba con una sonrisa picara en los labios. En el salón Candy le mostraba a los dos traviesos como estaba el pequeño Terrence mientras Terry divertido seguía viendo como el abuelo Jacobo caminaba sigilosamente hasta llegar a las cortinas y levantarlas dando un pequeño salto mientras gritaba triunfal para descubrir que no había nadie detrás más que solo los zapatos de la pequeña traviesa que los había dejado allí para despistarlo. Al ver como el serio abuelo había saltado Terry no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas sorprendiendo al pobre Jacobo que casi se había ido de espaldas al ver que alguien lo había descubierto jugando a las escondidas con los dos traviesos. Terry se acerco a él para saludarlo mientras intentaba no reír ante el sonrojo del abuelo que no sabía si saludar al recién llegado o regañarlo por estarlo espiando sin decirle que ya estaban allí. Los dos comenzaron a conversar hasta que de pronto por la puerta de la casa entraron Alyson y Albert quien traía en la mano las dos maletas en las que llevaban el equipaje de los dos y el de sus hijos que había quedado en la mansión de campo. Al verla Jacobo supo de inmediato que ella se iba y una fuerte punzada comenzó a calarle el corazón. Sin verla partir el ya comenzaba a sentir la soledad que pronto lo rodearía. Terry no tuvo que preguntar nada, la mirada de Albert mostraba la determinación que sentía en ese momento de volver y poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. Albert dejo a su esposa conversando con Jacobo mientras él llamaba a la tía abuela y comenzaba a hacer los arreglos para su regreso a Chicago. Por más que la tía había intentado comprender lo que el rubio le decía por teléfono no podía creer que él hubiera decidido volver con Alyson y exponerla a todo lo que significaba enfrentarla a la prensa y a su hermanastra quien seguía encargándose de difundir los rumores del supuesto romance que ella sostenía aun con William Andley. Después de conversar por largo rato lo único que le quedaba en claro era que ellos volverían en una semana, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se encargara de preparar todo para recibirlos como él quería. Terry y Candy habían reído emocionados ante la idea de una llegada tan espectacular como lo que Albert deseaba. Le había pedido a la tía Elroy que anunciara ante la prensa la llegada de William Andley y de su esposa quienes llegarían después de la luna de miel a la que habían salido a celebrar. Todo debía quedar preparado para que toda la atención se volcara a la nueva relación que supuestamente él había iniciado sin dar a conocer aun que la que viajaba como esposa no era otra más que Alyson la supuesta esposa muerta que los medios se habían atrevido a publicar en todos sus segmentos de sociales. La noticia se había difundido el mismo día que Albert les había pedido, toda la sociedad de Chicago estaba intrigada ante la nueva llegada de el patriarca de los Andley y su nueva esposa. Todo mundo incluyendo Vanessa estaban asombrados de la rapidez con la que el rubio había superado la muerte de su esposa y ahora se presentaba con una nueva esposa a la que todas las jóvenes solteras de sociedad querían conocer para ver que tanto había cautivado al rubio para que él se hubiera vuelto a casar después de haber perdido a su esposa de una manera tan trágica como la que Vanessa le había narrado a su amigo de la prensa. George se había encargado de que la llegada de William Andley a Chicago fuera el único suceso importante que se publicara en los sociales, todo estaba listo para la gran llegada. Candy y Terry habían llegado un día antes llevando con ellos a la pequeña Candy Ann, a Jacob y al pequeño William para no exponerlos al show que Albert había planeado para su llegada. Jacobo había insistido en estar presente en aquel suceso que seguramente obligaría a Vanessa a salir de donde estuviera y él quería asegurarse de estar presente para no dejar que ella se acercara de nuevo a su nieta. En la mansión de los Lancaster Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro leyendo los periódicos que anunciaban la llegada de William Andley y señora ese día. Había visto las invitaciones que se habían estado repartiendo pro todo el club y había logrado que una de sus amigas la invitara a acompañarla a la gran fiesta. Según la invitación todo estaba previsto para ser el evento social del año, aunque no habían invitado a los reporteros de las revistas sociales era casi seguro que todos estarían presentes tanto en el aeropuerto como en la mansión de los Andley. En el aeropuerto se encontraba George esperando que su sobrina y su amigo llegaran mientras serio dejaba que los reporteros lo fotografiaran todo lo que quisieran, el avión privado de los Stewart llego al hangar en donde los reporteros se amontonaban para ver desde lejos cuando el magnate William Andley bajara con su esposa. La puerta del pequeño avión se abrió lentamente mientras George abría la puerta de la limosina que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión, el primero en bajar había sido Jacobo quien caminaba frente a Alyson mientras Albert se había demorado un poco más para bajar y que todo mundo pudiera fotografiarlo. Vanessa se acercaba a la pantalla del televisor intentando ver quien era aquella mujer que ahora acompañaba a Albert después de que la estúpida de su hermanastra lo hubiera dejado viudo. Aun no podía creer que Albert hubiera encontrado una nueva esposa en tan corto tiempo pero si de algo estaba segura es que ella sería la encargada de hacer que este nuevo matrimonio no durara mucho. Los periodistas amigos de Vanessa intentaban tomar cualquier Angulo que pudieran de la nueva señora Andley pero la presencia de el caballero que caminaba frente a ella lo había hecho casi imposible pues al llegar a la puerta de la limosina ella se había apresurado a subir para después dejar que el viejo caballero y su esposo la acompañaran. George reprimió la sonrisa al ver como todos resoplaban al no haber logrado conseguir una foto que les diera la primicia de la identidad de la nueva esposa del seductor magnate quien no había esperado mucho tiempo para casarse después de la muerte de su esposa. El camino a la mansión había sido divertido para Alyson aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa no pensaba dejar que Albert se preocupara mas por ella. Dulcemente le había tomado la mano y se había recostado en su hombro mientras Jacobo los observaba desde el sillón de enfrente sentado junto a George.

(Albert) (Serio) está todo listo George?

(George) (Asintiendo) todo está listo William!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) ella estará presente?

(George) (Asintiendo) tal como pidieron! La señorita Dandrige la invito justo como esperábamos que lo hiciera!

(Jacobo) (Serio) al fin conoceré a esa mujer!

(Albert) (Serio) solo te pido que por favor no la confronte esta noche Jacobo! No tienes idea de lo que ella es capaz de hacer!

(Jacobo) mientas ella se mantenga lejos de Alyson yo no interferiré!

(Albert) (Serio) estoy seguro que ella será la más sorprendida de todos esta noche!

(George) (Serio) de todas formas Terrence y los muchachos sugirieron que pusiéramos seguridad entre los invitados y así lo hice! Si Vanessa Lancaster intenta alguna locura contra ustedes estoy seguro que podremos manejarla!

(Alyson) (Riendo) perdón!

(Albert) (Serio) de que te ríes hayati?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estoy en casa, voy a una fiesta enorme de bienvenida! y no puedo dejar de imaginar la cara de Vanessa cuando por segunda vez frente a todos, Albert me presente como su esposa!

(Albert) (Besándola) pero esta vez, sin miedo a que nos pidan que probemos que estamos casados! Esta vez traigo las pruebas en la mano y puedo gritar a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa y te amo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ejem! Cuanto más falta para llegar?

(George) (Sonriendo) acabamos de pasar el portal, Jacobo!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia la reja) cuantos reporteros!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esta noche será inolvidable para todos!

Alyson se cubrió con los lentes de sol de Albert y poniendo el enorme sombrero que le cubría casi todo el rostro, de la misma forma que habían llegado al hangar se había bajado pero esta vez caminaba del brazo de Albert hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la mansión. Terry reía divertido al ver a la diva del momento entrar por la puerta tal y como él le había aconsejado. Todos los sirvientes de la casa estaban vigilados para que nadie diera ningún adelanto a la prensa. El salón de festejos de la mansión estaba listo y lentamente los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando el coche de Caroline Dandrige se detenía en la entrada de la mansión y de el bajaban la joven modelo acompañada de su amiga Vanessa Lancaster. Los reporteros no perdían ningún detalle de los invitados ya que la presencia de la supuesta amante de William Andley en la fiesta de presentación de la nueva señora Andley era una buna noticia de primera plana en sus revistas. Todos los invitados en el salón habían saludado a los miembros de la familia Andley mientras esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus anfitriones. Albert apareció en lo alto de las escaleras para darles la bienvenida a todos mientras sus sobrinos y sus invitados especiales, Tom y Patrick observaban a Vanessa quien detrás de una columna esperaba a ver de quien se trataba esta vez. Seguramente estaba esperando ver de frente a la nueva rival que la había separado de su obsesivo amor por William Andley. De pronto como si estuviera reviviendo aquella noche tan humillante escucho como todos quedaban en silencio y la voz de William Andley se dejaba escuchar.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas noches damas y caballeros! Me alegra mucho que hayan podido asistir a esta noche tan especial para mi esposa y para mí!

(Elroy) (Seria) nos honran con su presencia al haber venido a dar la bienvenida a mi sobrino y a su esposa!

Todos comenzaban a murmurar acerca de lo misterioso que les parecía toda aquella ceremonia y esperaban que Albert se apresurara a presentar ante ellos a la nueva señora Andley. Al escuchar todos los murmullos la voz de la tía se dejo escuchar una vez más.

(Elroy) (Seria) por favor, silencio!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) se que mucho se ha especulado en las últimas semanas que estuve de viaje! También se que ha habido muchos rumores que han atormentado a mi familia por ser infundados y fuera de realidad! El motivo de la fiesta de esta noche es para dejar en claro la única verdad detrás de mi viaje! (haciéndose a un lado) damas y caballeros, creo que ya todos conocen a mi esposa, la señora Alyson Stewart Andley, pero esta noche quiero que conozcan a nuestros hijos, Jacob y Edward Andley!

Alyson apareció en lo alto de las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos mientras Jacob vestido de traje formal corría y tomaba la mano de Albert mientras todos aplaudían y Vanessa a punto del desmayo observaba aquella escena. De nuevo la pesadilla de ver a Alyson como esposa de Albert y aun con vida estaba frente a ella tan real como ella misma.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 76: **Visita a Media Noche**

**Yajaira **


	76. Chapter 76

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 76**

**Visita A Media Noche**

Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para personas sensibles, si este tipo de escenas le ofende por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias.

Vanessa se sentía furiosa, aquella escena volvía a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez con escenarios tan diferentes y parecidos a la vez. Por un segundo se había transportado a la fiesta de compromiso en la que Albert en vez de presentarla a ella había presentado a esa estudia como su esposa. De nuevo la historia se repetía y ella quedaba en ridículo una vez más. Estaba tan furiosa que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo hacia ellos y les borraría la sonrisa que tenían en los labios. No entendía aun como era posible que Alyson hubiera vuelto del desierto y que no hubiera perdido al bebe que esperaba. Vanessa observaba desde un rincón sin darse cuenta que George estaba cerca y junto a el se encontraba Jacobo. Los dos la observaban de cerca mientras las uñas de Vanessa parecían incrustarse en la columna donde estaba recostada, Albert levanto al pequeño Jacob en brazos mientras este sonreía y saludaba con la manita a todos los invitados. Desde el otro lado de la habitación Patrick Saint-Claire observaba detenidamente a Alyson, nunca había imaginado que la hermana de Vanessa fuera tan hermosa, su mirada viajaba de Alyson a Vanessa intentando ver cada reacción y esperando a que Alyson encontrara con la mirada a aquella intrusa que la veía con tanta insistencia. La tensión en todos los miembros de la familia parecía a punto de estallar, Albert sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba Vanessa y mientras sonreía y comenzaba a bajar abrazando a Alyson por la cintura, veía de reojo a donde Jacobo y George se encontraban. Todos esperaban que de un momento a otro Vanessa perdiera el control como siempre y se atreviera a cometer una de sus locas imprudencias pero parecía que esa noche no sucedería. Vanessa no se había movido de donde estaba y cuando al fin había reaccionado había sido para caminar en dirección contraria de su hermana y su esposo. Desesperada entro a la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, no podía creer que todo le hubiera salido tan mal. Afuera en el salón Anthony entraba de vuelta acompañado de algunos reporteros a los que habían decidido dejar entrar para que tomaran fotos de la fiesta, Vanessa estaba a punto de salir cuando se topo de frente con Peter su amigo de la revista de sociales, por la expresión de su rostro podía adivinar que a él no le agradaba mucho encontrarla allí pues había caminado hacia ella haciéndola retroceder para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se veía furioso ante los nuevo acontecimientos y Vanessa tenía mucha culpa de lo que pasaría ahora con él.

(Peter) (Caminando de un lado a otro) puedes explicarme qué diablos está pasando aquí?

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso no te das cuenta?

(Peter) (Molesto) no te hagas la estúpida ahora Vanessa! Tú me dijiste que William Andley y tu eran amantes y que él había salido de viaje a buscar el cuerpo de su esposa muerta y ahora resulta que nada de lo que dijiste es verdad! (tomándola por los hombros) tienes idea de lo que esto hará con mi carrera?

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) yo no sabía que ella estaba viva!

(Peter) (Serio) acaso algo de lo que me dijiste era verdad? Porque la pareja de allí afuera se ve felizmente casada y vuelven con dos hijos! Acaso puedes explicarme qué diablos pasa?

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) como quieres que yo sepa? William y yo creíamos que Alyson había muerto en el desierto y seguramente…

(Peter) (Serio) ya basta Vanessa! Siempre supe que eras una mentirosa pero nunca pensé que hasta este punto!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) que quieres decir? Acaso no me crees?

(Peter) (Negando) ni una palabra! Ahora voy a salir de aquí y tratare de hacer un buen articulo para no perder mi trabajo pero te juro que si intentas siquiera volver a tocar este tema voy a decir tu nombre como la fuente principal de todo y me encargare de que nadie del medio vuelva a creerte!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) no te atrevas a amenazarme Peter! Tú no tienes idea de con quién te metes!

(Peter) (Sonriendo) parece que a la que se le olvida con quien está tratando es a ti! No vuelvas a tocar este tema o algún otro que pueda comprometerme a mi o a la revista porque te juro que no sobrevivirías a los reportajes que yo haría de ti!

(Vanessa) (Seria) eres un idiota! William y yo tenemos historia y tarde o temprano el mismo será quien lo diga y vas a arrepentirte de no haberme apoyado en esto!

(Peter) (Caminando hacia la puerta) arrepentido estoy de siquiera haberte puesto atención! (abriendo) hasta nunca Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) estúpido!

Vanessa se quedo aun en la biblioteca, nerviosa tomo una copa del bar y la bebió de un trago. Tenía que pensar en lo que haría ahora, afuera en el salón estaba algunos reporteros y seguramente la acorralarían si se atrevía a salir en ese momento. Enojada se sentó en el sillón para pensar en la forma de salir de allí, pero antes debía saludar a su queridísima hermana y dejarle saber que aun no se libraban de ella. Afuera en el salón Dorothy había tomado al pequeño William y lo había llevado a su habitación donde la tía Elroy había decorado para su nieto menor. En el salón Tom y Flamy veían como la pequeña Candy Ann daba de salto de la mano de su amigo Jacob quien también reía divertido mientras intentaba bailar igual que ella. Alyson reía divertida al ver como su pequeño reía después de tantos días en el desierto donde había tenido que consolarlo, tal vez al fin el miedo y la tristeza del pequeño estaba desapareciendo. Stear se acerco lentamente hasta donde Albert se encontraba, a pesar de verlo sonreír sus sobrinos sabían muy bien que estaba lejos de estar relajado.

(Stear) (Sonriendo) deberías tomar algo Albert!

(Albert) (Viéndolo) estoy bien Stear! Solamente quisiera que la fiesta terminara ya!

(Stear) (Riendo) quieres que hagamos algo para ahuyentar a los invitados?

(Albert) (Suspirando) y hacer que piensen que estamos ocultando algo? Prefiero seguir sonriendo mientras cuido que Vanessa no se acerque a Alyson o a mis hijos!

(Archie) (Acercándose) Dorothy está cuidando a William y Jacob esta aquí a la vista de todos! Relájate Albert, si esa mujer quisiera hacer algo ya lo hubiera hecho! Lo importante ahora es saber en donde se metió para poder estar pendientes de sus movimientos!

(Albert) (Viendo hacia la puerta) hace rato está metida en la biblioteca y según George, aun no ha salido!

(Anthony) (Desde atrás) quieres que vaya a ver qué hace? No me gustaría que esa loca iniciara algún incendio o algo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) a la menos esa sería una forma de terminar con la fiesta, no creen?

(Terry) (Acercándose) por que no vas y sacas a bailar a tu esposa Albert! (sonriendo) seguro que a la tía Elroy le gustaría ver que alguien más que ella y los pequeños bailan!

(Albert) (Viendo a la pista) la tía Elroy y baba Amín?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) ahora, hace un momento eran Jacobo y la tía!

(Terry) (Preocupado) a todos nos gusta y estamos riendo pero Latifa está sentada sin decir nada desde hace un rato!

(Albert) (Serio) iré por Alyson, será mejor que ella le hable antes que Latifa decida decir o hacer algo!

Albert se alejo hacia donde Alyson reía divertida bailando con los dos pequeños. Sonriendo la tomo por la cintura para comenzar a bailar con ella, dulcemente la pego a él y comenzó a hablarle al oído mientras ella lo abrazaba, disimuladamente Alyson volteo a ver a donde baba y la tía bailaban para luego ver como Latifa parecía tener la mirada fija en el piso y el rostro inusualmente serio. Vanessa había salido de la biblioteca y furiosa veía como Albert abrazaba a Alyson mientras bailaban, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando sintió como una mano la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y la jalaba de vuelta a la biblioteca, de un empujo que casi la había hecho caer Vanessa entro y al darse la vuelta se topo con el rostro serio de Violet. Sonriendo se compuso el vestido mientras veía como Violet la observaba sin decir nada.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) buenas noche Violet! No te había visto esta noche!

(Violet) (Seria) que haces aquí Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Divertida) no es obvio? Vine a celebrar el regreso de William! Seguramente él pensaba llamarme mañana para que nos viéramos pero yo no podía esperar!

(Violet) (Seria) eres una descarada! No sé cómo es que te has atrevido a meterte en la casa de mi hija como si no tuvieras nada que temer!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) esta no es la casa de tu hija! nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será!

(Violet) (Negando) por que no terminas de entender que William la ama y que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él!

(Vanessa) (Seria) acaso crees que yo quiero tener algo con William? Yo no quiero nada con ese imbécil!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) entonces por qué sigues persiguiéndolo? Porque no los dejas en paz de una vez por todas?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose mas) después de lo que ese imbécil me hiso, no! William va a tener que pagarme todo lo que me ha hecho y la estúpida de tu hija también! (amenazante) y mas te vale quitarte de mi camino por qué contigo también puedo acabar si me lo propongo!

(Violet) (Seria) yo no te tengo miedo! Y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que sigas metiéndote en la vida de mi hija y de su familia!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tu tuviste la culpa al haber anunciado la supuesta muerte de tu estúpida hija!

(Violet) (Asombrada) tu como supiste? (comprendiendo) tu escuchaste mi mensaje? (molesta) puedo denunciarte por eso! Como te atreviste a entrar a mi joyería sin mi permiso?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) soy tu hija, no? Todavía tengo la llave y eso es más que suficiente para que cualquiera lo tome como visita nada más!

(Violet) (Seria) no entiendo cómo puedes atreverte a tanto! (sonriendo) imagino que te llevaste una gran sorpresa al ver a mi hija del brazo de William esta noche! (viéndola a la cara) que harás ahora que todos se enteraran de la noticia de que mi hija está viva y junto a su familia?

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) eso es lo de menos! La noticia puede difundirse por donde sea, yo no voy a salir afectada!

(Violet) (Suspirando) tu descaro no tiene límites! (seria) vete de aquí!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por que? Porque tú lo dices?

(Violet) (Negando) porque no quiero que Jacobo te vea! No lo hago por ti, lo hago por el abuelo de mi hija! Porque no me gustaría que cometiera una locura por tu culpa!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes mamita querida! En cuanto salude a mi hermanita me iré!

(Jacobo) (Entrando) creo que eso no será posible señorita! Mi nieta no tiene nada que hablar con usted!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ha! Usted debe ser el flamante abuelo de la bastarda!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose sereno) esa bastarda como usted la llama es de mejor cuna que usted! Y además ella no tiene por qué tolerar que una loca desquiciada y maleducada este en su casa por lo que si me lo permite!

Sin decir nada mas Jacobo la tomo por el brazo y comenzó a jalarla hasta la puerta contigua que llevaba a la sala de té de la tía Elroy, Violet incrédula los seguía, viendo como Vanessa intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre que le tenía Jacobo en el brazo, sin poder zafarse entro a la siguiente habitación que llevaba justo a la puerta que daba al jardín donde George esperaba con el auto de los Andley y un chofer que llevara a Vanessa a su casa. Sin ninguna delicadeza Jacobo la empujo dentro del auto y cerró la puerta para luego indicarle al chofer que cerrara con seguro y que por ningún motivo la dejara salir hasta que estuvieran en la casa de los Lancaster. Vanessa gritaba furiosa mientras el auto de vidrios polarizados salía por el portal sin dejar que los reporteros lo detuvieran. Violet estaba asombrada de la poca delicadeza que había tenido Jacobo con Vanessa y mientras aun intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido caminaba del brazo de George rumbo al salón. Albert bailaba con Latifa mientras los demás aplaudían felices al ver como la parejita de traviesos también saltaba alrededor de ellos. La tía y Amín se habían sentado después de que baba se había percatado de la molestia de su hija y mientras los invitados se iban, cada uno de los sobrinos de Albert comenzó a retirarse de la fiesta. Terry bailaba a escondidas con Candy después de ver como Albert había tomado a Alyson por la cintura, los dos se habían ido alejando de los invitados hasta que al fin habían encontrado un lugar escondido donde poder bailar a gusto sin que nadie los molestara. Candy lo veía a los ojos sin decir nada. Frente a ella la mirada profunda de su esposo le transmitía mucho más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera decirle. Las risas del salón no habían logrado romper esa silenciosa conexión de los corazones de los jóvenes Grandchester hasta que de pronto, Candy se acerco lo más que pudo hasta rozar los labios de Terry con los suyos. Aquel roce había sido tan suave que Terry no pudo más que rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y levantarla un poco más para acercarla por completo a él. Los labios de Terry se posesionaron de los de Candy en un beso apasionado mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello con los dos brazos y correspondía con la misma pasión que él la besaba. Los besos comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más apasionados mientras en el salón ya solo quedaban algunos de la familia, George al acercarse a Latifa ella le había pedido que la llevara a casa, en silencio se acerco a donde habían dejado los abrigos, estaba a punto de abrir cuando escucho que Albert le hablaba, del otro lado de la puerta Candy dejo de besar a Terry al escuchar la voz de George tan cerca. Aterrada veía a Terry quien la veía con la mirada picara al ver que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos en su escondite romántico y que los encontrarían en aquella pose donde él la abrazaba y Candy lo rodeaba por el cuello con una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él. Candy sonrió mientras bajaba la pierna y se componía la falda, Terry comenzó a limpiarse el labial de ella de los labios mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta esperando que George y Albert se alejaran para poder salir sin que los vieran. Detrás de la puerta no se escuchaba nada y con cuidado Terry comenzó a abrir la puerta para ver que no había nadie en el pasillo. Sonriendo tomo la mano de Candy para salir al pasillo e ir al salón donde todos estaban, apenas habían dado un paso cuando escucharon que alguien detrás de ellos se aclaraba la garganta. Candy sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban mientras se ponía más sonrosada que de costumbre y Terry sonriendo volteo para descubrir que Albert y George estaban un poco más atrás de la puerta por donde ellos habían salido. George miraba para otro lado mientras Albert les sonreía divertido al ver que Candy de pronto estaba casi roja. Terry sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír al ver que habían sido descubiertos y mientras Candy seguía rumbo al salón Terry regresaba para conversar con los dos caballeros fisgones. En el salón los Leegan estaban apenas despidiéndose de la tía y sus invitados mientras Eliza los esperaba impaciente en la puerta, esa noche no había sido nada agradable para ella y necesitaba salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Niel se despidió de todos para alcanzarla y acompañarla hasta su departamento. Los dos salieron en el auto de él pues esa noche Tania se había quedado a descansar en casa. Niel conducía en silencio sin saber que era lo que tenía a su hermana tan desanimada y molesta. En la mansión Latifa parecía no tener paz, quería salir de allí lo antes posible pues Violet y David se habían ido hacia ya media hora y ella aun esperaba que George se decidiera a salir. Baba Amín había intentado hablarle pero cada vez que se acercaba su hija parecía huirle y había preferido dejarla descansar esa noche para conversar después. Alyson había hecho lo mismo pues ya conocía el carácter de Latifa y no quería provocar una explosión emocional como las que tan bien le conocía. El pequeño Jacob se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la tía Elroy después de haber llorado al ver que Candy Ann se iba con sus papas y con Patrick Saint-Claire. Alyson veía de reojo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, ella sabía que Vanessa había permanecido allí toda la noche y esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera a reclamarle que hubiera vuelto. Jacobo observo en silencio como baba Amín llevaba al pequeño Jacob a su habitación seguido por la tía Elroy, Candy se acerco hasta Alyson y la tomo del brazo.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) que te pasa Alyson? No has dicho nada desde hace rato y solo te limitas a ver hacia la biblioteca!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) ella está allí Candy!

(Candy) (Viendo a Jacobo que se alejaba hacia donde estaba Albert) ella? te refieres a Vanessa?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) jali George dijo que la había visto meterse a la biblioteca y aun no la he visto salir!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) vamos a ver qué está haciendo allí?

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia el pasillo) y si Albert y el abuelo se enojan?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) bueno, solo te estoy invitando a tomar un café en la biblioteca!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia el pasillo) si Vanessa se pone agresiva por favor, deja que yo me encargue!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no tengas miedo Alyson, seguro que aquí dentro de la casa no se atreverá a nada!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) por supuesto que no!

(Alyson) (Asustada) abuelo! No me hables tan de pronto que me asustas!

(Candy) (Seria) usted sabe quien está en la biblioteca?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) en la biblioteca no hay nadie!

(Alyson) (Seria) y Vanessa? Jali George dijo que Vanessa se había metido a la biblioteca cuando nos vio bajar a la fiesta!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola a los ojos) esa mujer se fue hace mucho rato! George y yo nos encargamos de que la llevaran a su casa!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) abuelo! tú y jali se atrevieron a enfrentarla?

(Jacobo) (Negando) quien la enfrento fue Violet! Yo simplemente le ayude a encontrar transporte que la llevara a su casa!

(George) (Acercándose) Latifa y yo nos retiramos! Que pasen buena noche!

(Alyson) (Tomándolo del brazo) jali! Como iba Vanessa cuando la sacaron?

(George) (Dándole un beso en la frente) dulces sueños!

(Jacobo) (Caminando hacia las escaleras) yo también me retiro!

Ninguna de las dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder preguntar nada más. Albert y Terry aparecieron unos minutos después y cada uno se retiro a descansar. Por lo menos esa noche ya todo había pasado y solo faltaba esperar las noticias de lo acontecido al día siguiente. En el auto de Niel, él y Eliza apenas llegaban al edificio donde ella vivía. En todo el camino Eliza no se había atrevido a decir nada, simplemente se limitaba a retorcer su pañuelo entre las manos. Niel detuvo el auto y corrió a abrirle la puerta para acompañarla hasta su departamento. Aquel silencio era tan incomodo para el que no podía seguir soportando ver como Eliza luchaba contra las lagrimas para que no se le salieran. Despacio caminaron hasta la puerta y después de abrirla Niel el tomo del brazo para que lo viera a la cara, en sus ojos claramente podía ver aquella rabia contenida y una profunda tristeza.

(Niel) (Serio) que te pasa Eliza? No has dicho nada en todo el camino!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) estoy cansada!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) algo te pasa y no voy a irme hasta que me lo digas!

(Eliza) (Llorando) ella volvió!

(Niel) (Sorprendido) ella? de quien hablas?

(Eliza) (Desesperada) de ella! de la esposa del tío William!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) y eso porque puede molestarte tanto?

(Eliza) (Enojada) no entiendes? Ella esta vivía y ha vuelto! Todo está perdido!

(Niel) (Sentándose junto a ella) si no me explicas no podre entenderte Eliza!

(Eliza) (Sollozando) ella volvió para quitármelo Niel! Ella va alejarlo de mí!

(Niel) (Sorprendido) Eliza, tú estás loca? (levantándose) no me vengas con que estas enamorada del tío!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo confundida) del tío? No seas idiota Niel! Yo no estoy hablando del tío William!

(Niel) (Dejándose caer sentado) yo no te entiendo entonces!

(Eliza) (Desesperada) estoy hablando de Philip! Alyson vino a quitarme a Philip de nuevo!

(Niel) (Intentando entender) pero que tiene que ver Alyson con Philip Lancaster? Ella está felizmente casada con el tío, tú misma lo viste esta noche!

(Eliza) (Llorando) pero seguramente Philip ira detrás de ella! (viéndolo desesperada) Philip siempre ha estado enamorado de ella Niel!

(Niel) (Viéndola correr a su habitación) Eliza por favor cálmate! (tocando la puerta) Eliza, déjame entrar!

(Eliza) (Llorando) vete Niel! No quiero seguir hablando contigo!

(Niel) (Serio) yo pensé que las cosas entre tú y Lancaster iban bien! por qué no me dijiste que seguías teniendo problemas con él? (tocando) Eliza! Si no me abres iré a buscarlo y le pediré una explicación!

(Eliza) (Abriendo apresurada) no Niel! No te atrevas a ir a buscarlo!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) entones por qué no lo buscas tu y le das la noticia tu misma?

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) yo? Y entregárselo a ella en bandeja de plata?

(Niel) (Sonriéndole) creo que el apreciaría que tu le dijeras que ella ha vuelto! Así también podrías ver su reacción y entonces tomarías una decisión de lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante!

(Eliza) (Seria) y si él me pide que me vaya?

(Niel) (Serio) entonces tu podrás decidir si quieres seguir luchando por el o si prefieres irte de viaje con Tania y conmigo! (sonriendo) quieres que te lleve a casa de Philip?

(Eliza) (Negando) yo iré sola!

(Niel) (Serio) estás segura?

(Eliza) (Viéndolo a la cara) no necesito niñera!

(Niel) (Riendo) está bien! Te llamare mañana!

Niel salió del departamento de Eliza y se dirigió a su casa, estaba seguro que ella misma buscaría a Philip y le daría la noticia de que Alyson estaba viva y de vuelta. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que él se atreviera a rechazarla y ella volviera a caer en depresión como antes. En la mansión de los Andley, Alyson dormitaba sobre el pecho de Albert mientras el leía los últimos reportes que le habían enviado de su oficina, parecía que los dos habían logrado relajarse después de la fiesta y estaban más tranquilos. Ella seguía pensando en lo que el abuelo le había dicho, aun no podía creer que Violet se hubiera atrevido a enfrentar a Vanessa sin miedo. Definitivamente había cosas de su madre que aun no conocía pero también sentía miedo de lo que Vanessa pudiera intentar hacerle ahora que la había confrontado tan directamente. Los siguientes días seguramente serian tensos pero por esa noche se sentía tranquila y cansada en los brazos de Albert. En la habitación de los Grandchester Terry se encontraba debajo de la regadera, si continuaba dándose tantos baños de agua fría no tardaría en contraer pulmonía, por un lado se recriminaba el haberse permitido caer en esa situación de nuevo sabiendo que no podía desahogar esas ganas que sentía y por otro no podía evitar volver a sentir los ardientes labios de Candy contra los suyos provocándole aquel calor que lo ahogaba. Después de un largo rato apago la regadera y tomado la toalla se la coloco alrededor de la cintura para salir a la habitación, necesitaba mantener el cuerpo húmedo un poco más para que el frio de la noche terminara de hacer el trabajo que el agua fría había comenzado. Secándose el cabello con una toalla salió a la habitación para encontrarse con algo que no había esperado esa noche. En la cama recostada en una pose muy incitante se encontraba Candy, sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas salían por la abertura de la bata dando una vista simplemente excitante, el nudo de la bata permitía que la mantuviera cerrada mientras uno de sus hombros salía al aire mientras ella le sonreía coqueta a Terry. La mirada de Terry no podía dejar de recorrer cada porción de aquella nívea piel que se le presentaba de aquella forma tan insinuante. Por un momento contuvo el aliento hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, Candy le sonreía seductoramente mientras con el dedo índice de la mano lo llamaba para que se acercara un poco más. Terry respiro profundo ante aquella invitación pero de inmediato se detuvo, sabía que aquello no podía ser, ella tenía que cuidarse y él tenía que ser responsable.

(Terry) (Desanimado) porque me haces esto pecosa?

(Candy) (Inocente) porque te hago qué?

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) si sigo tomando duchas frías voy a contraer pulmonía pecosa!

(Candy) (Arrodillándose en la cama) no creo que necesites una ducha fría!

(Terry) (Viéndola acercarse) que pretendes Candy? Por favor detente y deja que tome otra ducha!

(Candy) (Tomándolo del brazo) dije, que no creo que necesites otra ducha de agua fría! (besándole la barbilla) mi amor!

(Terry) (Estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza) detente pecosa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) por que? Acaso tú no quieres?

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) no me hagas esto Candy!

(Candy) (Besándole el cuello) me encanta el aroma de tu piel Terry!

(Terry) (Estremeciéndose por completo) tienes que cuidarte Candy!

(Candy) (Besándole el pecho) no aguanto más Terry!

(Terry) (Tragando saliva) detente por favor!

(Candy) (Jalando el nudo de la toalla) No!

De pronto Terry sintió como el aire golpeaba contra su cuerpo completamente desnudo, la toalla había caído a sus pies mientras Candy seguía besándole el pecho y acariciando su espalda con sus manos. Terry cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras Candy seguía acariciándolo de aquella forma, juntando toda la poca cordura que le quedaba abrió los ojos dispuesto a detenerla, estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio como la bata de Candy se resbalaba por su cuerpo cayendo al suelo junto a la toalla que antes le cubría la cintura. Terry sintió que la boca se le secaba mientras no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Candy que se pegaba a el de una forma sensual. Terry respiro profundo sintiendo aquel aroma penetrante de la piel de Candy, por un momento sintió que las rodillas le temblaban al sentir los labios de ella sobre su piel y de inmediato la tomo por los hombros y la aparto de él.

(Terry) (Apenas respirando) no pecosa! No podemos todavía!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) si podemos Terry! Los dos queremos y podemos hacerlo!

(Terry) (Cerrando los ojos) no puedo descuidarte y dejarme llevar por esto Candy!

(Candy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) si podemos mi amor! (acercándose a el hasta rozar sus labios en su oreja) ámame o deja que yo te ame!

Terry volvió a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir el aliento tibio de Candy sobre su oreja. Un fuerte gemido escapo de su garganta antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla como tanto había querido las últimas semanas. El cuerpo de Candy se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo mientras los dos se abrazaban y se besaban con deseo. Los brazos de Terry la ceñían a su cuerpo mientras las manos de Candy acariciaban la espalda desnuda de él y sus dedos se deslizaban entre su cabello mientras ello también correspondía a sus besos con la misma pasión y deseo. Terry la tomo con fuerza por la cintura mientras Candy subía lentamente una pierna hasta colocarla alrededor de su cintura para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra. El cuerpo de ambos se estremecía ante la proximidad del otro mientras sus labios se devoraban en besos llenos de pasión. Los brazos de Candy se cerraron alrededor de su cuello mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, Terry se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocando a Candy sobre sus piernas, las piernas de ella aun rodeaban su cintura pegándola a el de una forma insinuantemente deliciosa, Terry comenzó a viajar con sus labios por el rostro de Candy, lentamente llego hasta su cuello saboreando la delicada piel, Candy suspiro al sentir como las manos de Terry acariciaban delicadamente su espalda y sus caderas mientras sus labios la recorrían toda, Candy comenzó a arquear el cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que su pelvis se ciñera aun mas a la de él mientras dejaba a su alcance sus senos los cuales Terry comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza. Con sus labios Terry comenzó a delinear lentamente el contorno de uno de sus senos mientras escuchaba como ella respiraba cada vez más agitada, aquellas caricias siempre tenían el mismo resultado en ella, Terry podía sentir en su pelvis aquel calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Candy, lentamente siguió con la tarea de saborear la piel del contorno de aquellos bien formados senos mientras seguía escuchando como Candy suspiraba dejando escapar uno que otro suave gemido, con sus brazos Terry la apretó a él haciendo que ella se enderezara y el pudiera atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, con delicadeza Terry se levanto con ella aun entre sus brazos y fue colocándola suavemente sobre la cama, las piernas de Candy liberaron su cintura dejando que él se pudiera mover más libremente. Despacio los labios de Terry comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes, lentamente fue besando su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, atrevido comenzó a acariciar con sus labios aquel botón rosa que lo esperaba totalmente erguido, Candy dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir como los labios de Terry apresaban su pezón y su lengua comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, las manos de Candy se deslizaron sobre sus cabellos hasta abrazarlo obligándolo a acercarse más a ella e incitándolo a no detener aquellas caricias que había iniciado. Los ojos de Terry buscaron los de Candy intentando adivinar que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sonriendo pudo comprobar que Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dejan do escapar leves gemidos de placer que él le había provocado con sus caricias. Lentamente comenzó a descender un poco más sobre la piel de su vientre, Candy comenzó a respirar cada vez con más dificultad al sentir los labios de el rozando tan suavemente la piel de su vientre. Un gemido fuerte se escapo de su garganta al sentir como los dientes de Terry rozaban suavemente la miel de su vientre y luego seguía bajando un poco más. Con delicadeza sintió la mano de Terry separando sus piernas para luego comenzar a besar el interior de sus muslos. Candy comenzó a respirar cada vez más agitada al sentir la respiración de el chocando contra su piel, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso sintiendo como lentamente él se acercaba mas y mas a su centro haciéndola suspirar agitada. Un leve grito se dejo escuchar en la habitación al sentir como el rostro de Terry se hundía en medio de sus piernas mientras sus manos sujetaban firmemente su cadera. La respiración de Candy comenzó a hacerse cada vez más agitada mientras sentía como una oleada de electricidad le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta su cadera, un calor insoportable comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras Terry presionaba cada vez con más fuerza sus caderas hasta escuchar como Candy gemía descontrolada ante los fuertes espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Despacio Terry comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el camino que había marcado hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales saboreo de nuevo con hambre. Las manos de Candy se aferraban a su cuello hasta hacerlo subir y encontrarse una vez más con los labios de ella que lo esperaban ansiosos por ser besados una vez más. Candy sintió como el cuerpo de Terry se tensaba al colocarse sobre ella, Candy podía sentir la dureza de Terry cerca de su entrepierna mientras el intentaba controla su respiración ante la cercanía de ella. Suavemente sintió como una de las piernas de Candy comenzaba a rozarse contra sus muslos hasta colocarse alrededor de su cadera, la mirada de Terry busco la de ella al sentir como su otra pierna había subido también y se entrelazaba con la otra obligándolo a acercarse aun más. La mirada de ambos se encontró descubriendo nuevamente aquella pasión que los envolvía a los dos como cada vez que hacían el amor. Los labios de Terry formaron una picara sonrisa al ver como los ojos ennegrecidos de Candy lo veían ansiosos por continuar aquel encuentro. Terry se acomodo lentamente comenzando a hundirse en el cuerpo de Candy, por la expresión de su rostro podía sentir como ella se tensaba ante el dolor como la primera vez. Lentamente termino de entrar en ella quedándose inmóvil hasta ver que ella comenzaba a respirar con más tranquilidad, los ojos de Candy se abrieron de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de Terry quien esperaba que ella le indicara que podía continuar. Con un leve apretón de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera ella le dejo saber que estaba más que lista para continuar con aquel apasionado encuentro. El comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella sintiendo como Candy arqueaba el cuerpo pegando sus senos contra su pecho, todos los movimientos que ella hacía no lograban más que acrecentar aquella pasión que ambos sentían al estar así nuevamente juntos de aquella forma tan intima. Los embates de Terry eran suaves y delicados mientras que Candy podía sentir como lentamente el la llevaba una vez más a aquel paraíso que solo los dos conocían, el cuerpo de Candy se sentía caliente, el roce delicado del cuerpo de Terry no hacía más que provocar mas y mas calor en el de ella, desesperada podía sentir aquellos movimientos delicados que él hacia sobre ella y que la estaban volviendo cada vez más loca. Terry intentaba ser lo más delicado que podía mientras veía como Candy se abandonaba cada vez más y se iba dejando llevar por el placer que él le daba. Terry sentía su cuerpo tenso, no podía dejarse llevar por el fuego que sentía dentro del cuerpo. No quería lastimarla en aquel primer encuentro después de tanto tiempo. Esta vez quería ser delicado, paciente y atento pero cada movimiento que hacia sobre ella parecía hacer aquella tarea mas y mas difícil. Estaba concentrado en hacerla sentir cuanto la amaba hasta que de pronto pudo escuchar un susurro, aquello era casi una súplica de la mujer que amaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos y escucho lo que su esposa en medio de los gemidos lograba articular.

(Candy) (Agitada) mas Terry, mas!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) te amo pecosa!

Terry no pudo mas, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas y mas acelerados, en su cadera podía sentir la presión de las piernas de Candy que le demandaban que fuera cada vez mas y mas atrevido, sus cuerpos se rozaban de una forma sensual, los embates de el comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y profundos, los labios de Candy se abrieron para dejar escapar aquellos gemidos que había estado reprimiendo. Pronto los gemidos y suspiros de ambos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, Candy ceñía su cuerpo al de el buscando que él se acercara aun mas al ella. Terry comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar de la misma forma que el de Candy. Los dos estaban a punto de explotar, sentían sus cuerpos vibrar ante el calor de la pasión, los ojos de Terry y Candy se encontraron una vez mas mientras los dos respiraban de una forma agitada, Candy lo beso apasionada mientras sentía que él había comenzado a acelerar una vez más, sus cuerpos se tensaron y Terry se hundió por última vez en el cuerpo de Candy dejando escapar un ronco gemido que se confundió con los de ella. Inmóvil, recostado sobre sus brazos Terry respiraba agitado viendo como Candy respiraba un poco más serena, sus cuerpos se estremecían aun por aquel delicioso encuentro y después pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía al sentirlo salir de ella. Con delicadeza Terry se acomodo a su lado abrazándola, lentamente la acomodo sobre su pecho sintiendo como la respiración de Candy chocaba contra su piel. Candy sentía el cuerpo de Terry estremecerse de la misma forma que lo hacia el suyo y no pudo más que sonreír al ver que ella lograba provocar en él, el mismo placer que él le daba a ella.

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te amo Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) eres única pecosa! Nunca podría amar a nadie más como te amo a ti! (besándola) te adoro señorita pecas!

(Candy) (Riendo) abrázame fuerte mi amor!

Terry la abrazo fuertemente mientras los dos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos. La noche estaba comenzando a enfriarse y mientras Vanessa seguía dando vueltas en la biblioteca de la mansión Lancaster, Eliza llegaba al departamento de Philip. Eran apenas unos minutos después de la media noche y seguramente Philip ya debía estar durmiendo pero ella no podía esperar a que amaneciera. Después de respirar profundo Eliza toco el timbre del departamento y espero a que él le abriera. Después de un par de intentos más escucho la voz adormitada de Philip del otro lado de la puerta.

(Philip) (Molesto) quien es?

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) Philip? Soy Eliza!

(Philip) (Abriendo rápidamente) Eliza? Que estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) necesitaba hablar contigo!

(Philip) (Haciéndose a un lado) pasa adelante por favor!

(Eliza) (Entrando) lamento haberte despertado!

(Philip) (Bostezando) no te preocupes, por lo regular estoy despierto a esta hora, pero últimamente he trabajado hasta tarde y hasta hoy pude acostarme a dormir temprano!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) tengo una noticia que darte!

(Philip) (Cerrándose la bata) tú dirás Eliza!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo a los ojos) creo que lo que voy a decirte lo hubieras descubierto mañana en los periódicos pero quería ser yo quien te lo dijera en persona!

(Philip) (Serio) que paso Eliza? Acaso ha pasado algo grave?

(Eliza) (Asintiendo) esta noche estuve en la fiesta que hicieron en la mansión Andley!

(Philip) (Serio) si, me entere que William traería a su nueva esposa para presentarla en sociedad!

(Eliza) (Asintiendo) así es! Pero el no trajo un nueva esposa Philip!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) No? Entonces porque los periódicos aseguraban que eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer en esta fiesta?

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) la fiesta era para presentar a sus hijos!

(Philip) (Confundido) sus hijos? (levantándose) acaso ahora le dio por adoptar?

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) el presento a su hijo adoptivo de tres años y (viéndolo a la cara) al hijo de su esposa Alyson con la que volvió esta mañana de Escocia!

Philip se quedo completamente aturdido, no podía creer lo que Eliza le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Por un instante había creído escuchar que la mujer que había llegado con William Andley ese día no era otra más que la mujer que él había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eliza esperaba ver una reacción en Philip quien al parecer se había quedado completamente paralizado ante la noticia que ella acababa de darle. Asombrada vio como Philip se dejo caer sentado frente a ella mientras intentaba articular palabra. Eliza no pudo más que bajar la mirada comprendiendo que sus temores no eran infundados. En silencio tomo su bolso y se puso de pie para irse. Philip no lograba reaccionar aun de la noticia que ella le había dado, Eliza comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto escucho como Philip comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y las manos empuñadas. La rabia que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que él y no podía respirar con facilidad, de pronto había recordado la forma en que su hermana Vanessa le había restregado en la cara la muerte de Alyson y la forma en que se había burlado al verlo sufrir por ella. La rabia que sentía era tal que sentía que si la tenía enfrente en ese momento no sería capaz de contenerse y podría llegar a matarla con sus propias manos. Eliza estaba asustada de ver como Philip intentaba respirar y parecía no poder hacerlo. Corriendo dejo su bolso sobre el sillón y fue a la cocina por un paño húmedo y comenzó a pasárselo en la frente a Philip. La mirada de este era de miedo y sus manos empuñadas parecían tensas ante la cólera que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Eliza comenzó a hablarle mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, los pasos erráticos de Philip le indicaban que estaba en una especia de shock y sin poder hacer mas lo ayudo a llegar hasta su cama. Con cuidado lo ayudo a recostarse para después sentarse a su lado y cuidarlo hasta que lograra reaccionar. Después de varios minutos Philip sintió como la mano de Eliza le acariciaba la frente y al voltear a verla pudo ver la mirada cansada y triste de ella.

(Philip) (Tomándole la mano) porque Eliza?

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) quería ser yo quien te dijera que ella estaba viva!

(Philip) (Confundido) pero porque?

(Eliza) (Seria) porque nadie te conoce tanto como yo te conozco querido! (poniendo el paño sobre la mesa) ahora que estas mejor, creo que debo irme!

Eliza se levanto y salió de la habitación mientras el intentaba organizar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. De pronto había reaccionado, Philip salió de la habitación para ver como Eliza recogía su bolso y se disponía a partir. De prisa se acerco a ella y la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

(Philip) (Besándole la frente) gracias Eliza!

(Eliza) (Conteniendo las lagrimas) gracias por qué?

(Philip) (Suspirando) por que no imaginas el enorme bien que me has hecho con esta noticia!

(Eliza) (Robándole un beso) no agradezcas nada!

Philip la acompaño hasta el elevador, al verla a los ojos no pudo más que besarla en los labios antes de dejarla ir de nuevo. Mientras Eliza bajaba llorando al sentir aun los labios de él contra los suyos Philip se apresuro a regresar a su departamento, de prisa entro a su habitación a vestirse para salir de inmediato a buscar a Vanessa. Había aun muchas explicaciones que ella tenía que darle y debía comenzar por explicarle por que le había mentido en algo tan serio como la muerte de Alyson. Mientras Eliza conducía de vuelta a su departamento, Philip salía de prisa a buscar a su hermana a casa de su padre. De prisa condujo hasta llegar a la mansión de los Lancaster, detuvo el auto en la entrada y se bajo, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando había entrado a la mansión, furiosos entro a la biblioteca donde la luz seguía encendida y allí la encontró. Sentada detrás del escritorio de su padre sosteniendo una copa en la mano lo vio entrar. Por la mirada de su hermano podía adivinar que ya estaba enterado de la llegada de su amada hermanastra y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar ningún reclamo en ese momento. Philip comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras Vanessa lo veía con una mirada que petrificaría a cualquiera, al ver que Philip no se detenía se puso de pie para esperar el reclamo que seguramente vendría en ese momento. Philip llego hasta el escritorio la vio directo a los ojos, esta vez no le temía a lo que ella pudiera decirle. Vanessa sonrió al ver como Philip respiraba agitado. La divertida el hecho de saber que la presencia de Alyson lo perturbara hasta ese grado. Después de todo tal vez lograría utilizarlo para sus planes una vez más.

(Vanessa) (Divertida) por tu cara puedo adivinar que ya estas enterado!

(Philip) (Somatando la mano contra el escritorio) como fuiste capaz? Cómo pudiste mentirme de esa manera?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no te mentí querido! Realmente yo creí que esa estúpida estaba muerta! (viéndolo a los ojos) no te alegra saber que estaba equivocada? (acercándose a él) no te alegra saber que aun puedes tomarla cuando se te antoje?

(Philip) (Tomándola del cuello) no se te ocurra siquiera acercarte a ella porque no respondo!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) si no quieres que la toque….llévatela lejos lo antes posible! (acercándose) por que esta vez, yo misma me asegurare que no sean solo rumores los de su muerte!

(Philip) (Alejándose) no te dejare tocarla Vanessa! Esta vez no voy a permitírtelo!

Apresurado Philip salió de la biblioteca mientras Vanessa reía divertida al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Philip al escucharla amenazar la vida de su amada. Seguramente amenazando la vida de Alyson lograría hacer que Philip se la llevara lejos y ella podría cumplir su venganza en contra de Albert. Philip salió de la mansión de los Lancaster mientras buscaba frenéticamente en su teléfono el número de Patrick Saint-Claire. El no permitiría que Vanessa se saliera con la suya aun cuando eso significara ponerse del lado de Patrick para obligarla a volver a Londres con él.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 77: **Un Rayo De Esperanza **

**Yajaira **


	77. Chapter 77

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 77**

**Un Rayo De Esperanza**

Philip había intentado inútilmente comunicarse con Patrick pero parecía que el celular de el no estaba funcionando. Frustrado siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al portal de la mansión Andley, se detuvo un momento y se quedo por largo rato viendo hacia la mansión, las luces de las habitaciones estaban casi todas apagadas y no pudo más que sonreír, se sentía feliz de saber que ella aun estaba con vida y que estaba de nuevo en casa sana y salva. Después de largo rato encendió de nuevo el auto y condujo hasta su departamento. Albert se había despertado muy temprano, pensaba que después de aclarar la situación con la prensa se sentiría más tranquilo pero ahora se sentía mucho más preocupado de lo que podía hacer Vanessa ahora que sabía que Alyson estaba vivía y que estaba de vuelta con sus hijos. Tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso que antes si no quería que esa mujer le hiciera daño a su familia. Había salido al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y observaba desde allí como Alyson dormía profundamente, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, Albert no había visto a nadie asomarse por la puerta pero de pronto pudo ver como una pequeña cabecita castaña se asomaba justo como lo hacia la pequeña Candy Ann cuando insistía en dormir con él para cuidarlo, la carita del pequeño Jacob apareció y el sonriente travieso al haber logrado subir a la cama se había metido bajo las sabanas acomodándose entre los brazos de su Umi quien instintivamente lo abrazo, Albert sonrió al ver aquella escena y volvió a la cama junto a ellos. En su habitación Candy despertaba al escuchar el llanto del pequeño Terrence, a su lado Terry dormir profundamente mientras una picara sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios, habían pasado una noche intensa de pasión y al parecer aun se reflejaba en el rostro de su esposo así como sentía que también el de ella lo reflejaba, sin hacer ruido se levanto de la cama y se puso el camisón, había un poco de frio y seguramente el pequeño estaría mojado y por eso lloraba. Rápidamente entro a la habitación del pequeño y se acerco para cargarlo, apenas había terminado de cambiarlo cuando sintió los brazos de Terry rodearla desde atrás, desde hacia un momento la veía con su hijo en brazos y le había parecido la escena más hermosa que había visto. Candy solo pudo sonreír al sentir como él la abrazaba y hundía su rostro entre su rizos mientras su bebe se comenzaba a quedar dormido de nuevo. Después de arropar al pequeño en la cuna Terry la tomo en brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la cama. Todo parecía estar tranquilo y no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto para dormir abrazado a su esposa. La tranquilidad en la mansión parecía ser como un rayo de esperanza de que las cosas estuvieran comenzando a tranquilizarse para todos. Casi eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Violet llegaba a la joyería. Al estacionar su auto frente a la entrada había visto a Stear, Annie, Patty y Luisa esperándola en la puerta de entrada, hacia ya mucho que se mantuviera cerrada y estaban esperándola para entrar. Sonriendo Violet se acerco y después de respirar profundo saco sus llaves para abrir de nuevo, la puerta de abrió y de inmediato pudieron sentir un aroma extraño que provenía desde adentro. Luisa, Patty y Annie se taparon la nariz al sentir aquel fuerte aroma a químicos, Violet retrocedió cuando Stear la había jalado y él se adelantaba a entrar.

(Violet) (Soplándose la cara) pasa algo Stear?

(Stear) (Saliendo a respirar) algo no está bien Violet, creo que deben esperar aquí un momento, iré a ventilar el laboratorio y saldré a esperar con ustedes!

(Violet) (Viéndolo entrar de prisa) Patty, que es lo que sucede? Que es ese olor tan fuerte?

(Patty) (Resoplando) no lo sé, parece como si el alcohol se hubiera caído y se hubiera mezclado con algunos componentes que utilizamos para los perfumes!

(Annie) (Aturdida) pero no entiendo, cuando venimos antes del viaje todo estaba bien!

(Patty) (Seria) yo tampoco me lo explico Annie! Stear fue muy cuidadoso el día que vinimos por la correspondencia!

(Stear) (Saliendo) el laboratorio es un desastre! (respirando profundo) alguien estuvo aquí y quebró muchos de los recipientes donde guardábamos esencias y otros químicos!

(Violet) (Suspirando) Vanessa! Ella me confesó anoche que ella estuvo aquí!

(Stear) (Enojado) pues no creo que solo haya pretendido visitar la joyería!

(Violet) (Confundida) a que te refieres? ella me dijo que había venido y se había llevado la cinta con el mensaje que deje!

(Stear) (Serio) los químicos y el gas de los mecheros esta regado por toda la joyería Violet! (preocupado) yo diría que tu hija lo que pretendía al entrar era incendiar el lugar!

(Luisa) (Asustada) estas seguro de lo que dices Stear?

(Stear) (Asintiendo) de que otra forma podrían explicar que las vitrinas de la joyería estén rociadas con gas de los mecheros?

(Patty) (Tapándose la cara) qué horror! Esto debemos denunciarlo a la policía!

(Violet) (Negando) no Patty, no podemos hacer eso!

(Stear) (Enojado) y porque no? Lo que Vanessa hiso es vandalismo y tenemos que denunciarlo!

(Violet) (Negando) como puedo explicar que ella entro con la llave y el código de seguridad? Si la denunciamos seguramente el seguro querrá intervenir y Vanessa puede argumentar que quien lo hiso fui yo para estafar al seguro y entonces quienes se verán afectados seremos nosotros! Además no quiero darle más motivos a esa malcriada para querer hacernos daño!

(Annie) (Seria) en eso Violet tiene razón! Conociendo a Vanessa seguramente Violet terminaría pagando por lo que ella intento hacer!

(Stear) (Enojado) por lo menos creo que debemos decírselo a George! El tiene que estar al tanto de todo lo que pase por si Vanessa vuelve a molestar!

(Violet) (Suspirando) pobre George! Desde que se involucro en mi vida no le he dado más que problemas! (entrando seguida por ellos) será mejor que comencemos a limpiar antes de que algún cliente aparezca!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) animo Violet! Por lo menos ya estamos de vuelta y todo está volviendo a la normalidad! Tenemos muchos pedidos retrasados y debemos trabajar duro!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) tienes razón Annie! Vamos a trabajar!

Los cinco comenzaron a limpiar cada una de las vitrinas mientras que en el consorcio Albert recién llegaba después de varios meses fuera, los pendientes eran muchos y seguramente le llevaría un buen tiempo terminar de cerrar algunos negocios pero lo único que le preocupaba era saber que era lo que Vanessa estaba haciendo y en donde se escondía ahora. Anthony se acerco a él al verlo llegar y por la expresión de su rostro parecía que no todo estaba bien.

(Albert) (Serio) buenos días Anthony!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) buenos días Albert! Creo que necesitas saber algo antes de entrar a tu oficina!

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) que sucede? Paso algo?

(Anthony) (Respirando profundo) Philip esta esperándote en tu oficina!

(Albert) (Serio) Philip?

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) George y Archie están con el esperándote!

(Albert) (Serio) que es lo que busca ahora?

Sin esperar más Albert apresuro el paso y llego hasta la puerta de su oficina, después de respirar profundo entro para encontrar a George y Archie sentados en el sillón frente a Philip quien guardaba silencio esperando que el llegara. Al verlo entrar los tres se pusieron de pie mientras Albert caminaba serio hasta su escritorio y se sentaba. Anthony había entrado detrás de él y había cerrado la puerta esperando que la presencia de Philip allí no les causara problemas y que Albert y George fueran capaces de mantener la calma ante la presencia de este muchacho que no les agradaba para nada. Philip se acerco hasta el escritorio y espero a que Albert lo invitara a sentarse.

(Albert) (Serio) que se te ofrece Philip?

(Philip) (Viendo a los demás) necesito hablar contigo a solas William!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) en este momento no creo tener tiempo de atenderte! Tal vez si le pides una cita a mi secretaria ella pueda decirte cuando puedes volver para que podamos hablar del motivo que te trae hasta aquí!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) solo te pido unos segundo William! Es muy importante lo que necesito decirte!

(Albert) (Serio) tienes un minuto para decir lo que quieras pero ninguno de ellos saldrá de aquí!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) temes quedarte a solas conmigo?

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) quien debería temer eres tú!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) comprendo! (respirando profundo) supe que Alyson está viva y está de vuelta contigo!

(Albert) (Serio) no te permito que siquiera te atrevas a mencionarla!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) si la menciono es porque sé que Vanessa estuvo anoche en la mansión! (viéndolo a los ojos) ten cuidado William! No descuides ni un minuto a Alyson o vas a lamentarlo!

(Albert) (Poniéndose de pie) me estas amenazando?

(Philip) (Negando) de mí ya no tienes que preocuparte William! Es de Vanessa quien debes preocuparte! (viéndolo a la cara) no permitas que ella se acerque a Alyson o a su hijo! (alejándose) cuídala por favor!

Sin decir más Philip salió de la oficina dejando a los cuatro caballeros asombrados después de aquella extraña visita. George no podía creer el enorme cambio que había visto en el muchacho que acababa de salir de aquella oficina. En silencio Anthony y Archie salieron de la oficina dejando a solas a Albert y George que seguían sin decir una sola palabra. En casa de los Lancaster Vanessa desayunaba tranquila mientras pensaba aun en la forma de poder acercarse a su hermanastra y ver de qué manera podía comenzar su venganza ya que con su sola presencia había logrado echar por tierra todos sus planes de destruir a Albert. Estaba pensativa cuando vio como su padre entraba al comedor terminando de arreglarse la corbata. Apresurado se sentó a desayunar y por la forma en que comía sin leer el periódico como todas las mañanas Vanessa supuso que debía tener algo muy importante que hacer. Jugando con un trozo de fruta que aun tenía en su plato se quedo observándolo hasta que se animo a preguntar qué le sucedía.

(Vanessa) (Seria) buenos días papa! Veo que esta mañana tienes algo de prisa!

(Henry) (Serio) tengo mucho trabajo que hacer! (viéndola) eso es algo que creo que tu ya dejaste a un lado!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) sabes muy bien que no me conviene andar por la calle mientras Patrick siga en la ciudad! (sarcástica) corro el peligro de que tú te pongas de acuerdo con él y el logre llevarme en contra de mi voluntad!

(Henry) (Serio) lo que el haga o deje de hacer no me interesa! Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer, que si me convienen!

(Vanessa) (Curiosa) a si? Por ejemplo?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) recuperar a mí esposa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo ante aquella ocurrencia) recuperar a tu esposa? Que ridiculez es esa papa? Violet hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser tu esposa!

(Henry) (Sonriendo misterioso) creo que eso es asunto mío y no de tu incumbencia querida!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) que pretendes papa? Te conozco muy bien y puedo asegurar que te traes algo entre manos!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) de verdad quieres saberlo? (viéndola asentir) cuando digo que voy a buscar a mi esposa, no lo digo metafóricamente!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) aun estas casado con ella? (aturdida) pe…pero cómo? Yo misma vi cuando firmaste los papeles de divorcio!

(Henry) (Levantándose) aun tengo muchos trucos que no les he enseñado ni a ti ni a tu hermano! (sonriendo) si Violet quiere que realmente le dé su libertad le va a salir muy caro ahora que es una mujer bastante rica!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) si lo dices por la herencia de Alyson pierdes tu tiempo! La muy estúpida sigue viva y está de vuelta en casa de los Andley!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) que? Esta segura de lo que dices?

(Vanessa) (Lanzándole el periódico) la fiesta de anoche era para anunciar el regreso de esa idiota y sus hijos!

(Henry) (Leyendo) sus hijos? De donde diablos le salió un hijo de tres años?

(Vanessa) (Soltando el tenedor) yo que sé! lo único que sé es que anoche en la dichosa fiesta, el imbécil de William apareció del brazo de su esposa quien traía al bastardo de su hijo en brazos y el otro lo traía William de la mano!

(Henry) (Sentándose de nuevo) así que Alyson sigue con vida!

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) lamento arruinar tus planes papa!

(Henry) (Doblando el periódico) esto no arruina nada! (viéndola sonriente) estoy seguro que Alyson estará más que dispuesta a pagar para que los dichosos papeles de divorcio realmente lleguen a su fin para que Violet pueda casarse con el imbécil de David!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose para irse) pues espero que todo te salga bien papa! (viéndolo enojada) tal vez así dejes de estar pensando en traicionarme como intentaste hacerlo!

Henry se quedo en el comedor aun contemplando la fotografía del periódico, después de un momento sonrió y salió apresurado de la mansión. Después de todo la visita a Violet era algo que no pensaba postergar por más tiempo. En la clínica después de varios meses, Alyson entraba llevando en brazos al pequeño William mientras Jacobo y Amín llevaban de la manita a Jacob quien tendría su primera cita con el pediatra. El doctor Smith y el doctor Carter no podían más que sonreír al verla entrar de nuevo como ellos habían esperado desde que ella se había desaparecido. Al verla con el pequeño en brazos los dos se habana acercado a conocer al pequeño hijo de su brillante pupila. Jacobo no podía más que sonreír satisfecho al escuchar las anécdotas que los médicos contaban de la que había sido su alumna más brillante en la facultad. Después de varias horas al fin habían salido de aquella clínica, habían discutido largamente con Alyson pues no pensaban dejarla que se quedara allí sin que ellos pudieran acompañarla, sin más argumentos que dar a Alyson no le había quedado más que acompañarlos de regreso a la mansión donde seguramente la tía Elroy los estaría esperando con el almuerzo. Terry había decidido quedarse un par de días más en compañía de su esposa y su hijo y sentados a la mesa escuchaban divertidos la discusión que tenían entre Jacobo y Amín que parecían estar intentando lucir mejor que el otro frente a la tía Elroy quien los escuchaba sin interrumpir.

(Alyson) (Viendo el plato de comida) baba! Cuando piensas hablar con Latifa?

(Amín) (Suspirando) hay hija, con Latifa no se cuando pueda hablar por que anoche se veía muy molesta!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) no pensé que le tuvieras miedo a tu hija!

(Amín) (Viendo la mirada de la tía sobre el) miedo? Yo no le tengo ningún miedo a mi Latifa! Es solo precaución!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo la risa) hay baba, mientras más tardes en hablar con ella será peor!

(Amín) (Serio) es que si por lo menos supiera que fue lo que hice sería más fácil ir a preguntarle que tanto le molesto!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) creo que tu hija sabe muy bien porque está molesta y tu también! (retándolo) tienes miedo de ir a buscarla verdad?

(Alyson) (Viendo las miradas entre los dos) yo también tengo que hablar con ella baba, porque novamos juntos?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) claro, así tú podrás defenderlo de la furia de su hija!

(Amín) (Serio) y por qué no me acompañas tu mi querido amigo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) yo? Pero si el que tiene problemas con tu hija eres tú! No sería prudente que yo me metiera en un asunto familiar! Además no creo que sea prudente que Alyson salga tanto de la mansión, no me gustaría que se topara con alguno de los Lancaster ahora que ha vuelto y no sabemos si ya esta recuperada por completo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que Jacobo tiene razón! No es prudente que Alyson salga a la calle ahora que apenas acaba de volver! (viéndolo) mejor debería acompañarlo Jacobo a ver si Latifa está bien! creo que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, verdad Alyson?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) la verdad, creo que Terry tiene razón! Yo aun me siento un poco débil y creo que me caería bien descansar, pero el abuelo puede ir contigo baba! (sonriendo) verdad que si abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Susurrando) pero su hija se veía muy enojada!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) yo iré con ustedes, ya que creo que en parte también me corresponde hablar con Latifa para no tener malos entendidos! (sonriendo) yo iré contigo Amín!

(Jacobo) (Serio) y yo también! (aclarando) para eso son los amigos no? Además, George ha venido a reemplazar en parte a mi hijo y tratándose de su esposa pues….

(Alyson) (Besándole la mejilla) gracias abuelo!

Alyson se levanto apresurada antes de que la risa le ganara y seguida de Candy las dos corrieron a la biblioteca donde al fin pudieron comenzar a reír divertidas, Terry entro llevando de la mano al pequeño Jacob mientras las dos chicas no podían parar de reír al imaginar el tremendo recibimiento que les esperaba a los dos caballeros que acompañados de la tía Elroy irían a visitar a Latifa. En el departamento de George Latifa estaba en la cocina terminando de acomodar los platos mientras la sirvienta que Violet y George habían contratado la veía desde lejos como somataba los platos y murmuraba entre dientes en un idioma que no podía entender. Se encontraba realmente molesta con lo que había visto la noche anterior, era verdad que su baba había enviudado dos veces pero eso no significaba que tuviera que andar buscando con quien reemplazar a su madre y a la madre de Abdul. Mary la sirvienta salió disimuladamente al ver que George había llegado y comenzaba a acercarse a la enojada Latifa que en ese momento estrellaba un vaso contra el lavatrastos. Despacio se acerco y la abrazo desde atrás atrayéndola a su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído.

(George) (Susurrándole) sigues molesta mi amor?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) perdóname jali pero es que no se por qué estoy tan enojada con baba! El es un hombre bueno y yo se que el necesita compañía pero…

(George) (Sonriendo) y quién te ha dicho que el busca compañía?

(Latifa) (Seria) no viste? No viste como bailaba con la tía Elroy anoche?

(George) (Serio) pero que tiene de malo que bailara con la señora Elroy? Acaso no son amigos?

(Latifa) (Seria) baba nunca baila música que no sea de nuestra tierra y anoche parecía que estaba muy contento bailando pegadito a la tía!

(George) (Besándola suavemente) deja de pensar cosas que no son! Además creo que el que si está interesado en la señora Elroy es el abuelo de Alyson!

(Latifa) (Seria) eso es otro problema! Ya viste como los dos se pelean por andar con ella? Ya mi baba parece un adolecente peleándole la novia a uno de sus amigos!

(George) (Serio) Latifa, la! No más! Deja que tu baba haga lo que quiera así como el te dejo a ti hacer tu voluntad! (sonriendo) el dejo que nos casáramos, ahora deja tu que él se divierta un poco! Recuerda que es un hombre de costumbres muy arraigadas y no un adolecente loco!

(Latifa) (Resoplando) eso intentare

(George) (Asustado) te sientes bien? (sosteniéndola en sus brazos) Tifa te sientes bien, amor?

(Latifa) (Resoplando) agárrame jali! Siento que me caigo!

George la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación para recostarla en la cama, Mary corrió con el frasco de sales para reanimarla. Poco a poco Latifa fue recuperando el color de las mejillas mientras George sentado a su lado la cuidaba preocupado.

(George) (Serio) te sientes bien amor?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) si jali!

(George) (Preocupado) quieres que llame al médico?

(Latifa) (Negando) no jali, yo estoy bien!

(George) (Serio) como que estas bien si casi te desmayas hace un momento?

(Latifa) (Tapándose la cara) es que mi sangre no ha bajado en las últimas cinco semanas jali!

(George) (Confundido) tu qué?

(Latifa) (Completamente abochornada) que mi sangre debió bajar hace cinco semanas y no bajo!

(George) (Comenzando a entender) estás segura? (emocionado) me estás diciendo lo que creo que me dices?

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) creo que estoy embarazada jali!

(George) (Abrazándola emocionado) mi amor! Porque no me habías dicho nada?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) apenas me hice una prueba esta mañana! Una de esas que compro Alyson cuando dejo a Albert antes de irse al desierto!

(George) (Besándola) te amo Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) no le digas a baba!

(George) (Serio) pero amor!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) La! Por ahora no se merece la noticia! Ni siquiera ha venido a verme después de que se dio cuenta que estaba molesta!

(George) (Sonriendo) no crees que sea precisamente por eso que aun no ha venido?

(Latifa) (Abrazándolo seductora) mejor no me digas nada jali! Porque no mejor celebramos la noticia solitos?

(George) (Sonriendo divertido) no creo que tengamos tiempo en este momento! Aun debo regresar al consorcio!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) una hora nada más!

Latifa estaba a punto de convencer a George cuando los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, Mary les anunciaba que tenían visita y que buscaban a Latifa en ese momento. Sonriendo George la beso apasionado para después ayudarle a levantarse para ir a ver quienes habían llegado. Latifa sonreía mientras iba de la mano de George hasta llegar al salón donde los esperaban Baba, Jacobo y la tía Elroy. Al verlos George palideció al ver que el rostro de Latifa había cambiado a uno demasiado serio para su gusto.

(George) (Suspirando) llamare a William para avisarle que no llegare!

(Latifa) (Seria) jali, no te preocupes! (viéndolos) yo me encargo de las visitas!

(George) (Susurrando) eso es lo que temo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) que tengas una linda tarde jali!

(Jacobo) (Levantándose) George, si no te molesta, ya que vas para el consorcio y yo aun no lo conozco…

(Elroy) (Seria) Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Sentándose) lo conoceré otro día, por lo visto!

(George) (Sonriendo) le diré a William que tiene interés en conocerlo Jacobo! Que tengan buena tarde!

George salió del departamento después de voltear a ver a Latifa una vez más, el rostro serio de Latifa ahora escondía una sonrisa muy bien disimulada mientras veía de frente a los tres personajes sentados frente a ella. En la mansión de los Andley, Jacob corría por el jardín con Terry mientras Candy y Alyson sentadas en el pasto los veían divirtiéndose. Terry parecía un niño por la forma en que reía y se lanzaba al suelo jugando con el pequeño.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Terry es muy bueno con los niños!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) creo que es porque tuvo una niñez muy solitaria y no le gusta ver que los niños sufran!

(Alyson) (Viendo al cielo) parece que pronto comenzara el frio verdad?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) primero vendrán el otoño y después la nieve!

(Alyson) (Seria) como es el rancho de Tom?

(Candy) (Confundida) el rancho de Tom?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) esta mañana Jacob me pidió permiso para visitar a Candy Ann! Creo que se hicieron muy buenos amigos y no quiere estar alejado de ella!

(Candy) (Riendo) el rancho de Tom es muy grande! A mí me gusta mucho!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) crees que Vanessa conozca ese lugar?

(Candy) (Viéndola a los ojos) que pasa Alyson? Porque esa repentina preocupación?

(Alyson) (Seria) anoche no pude verla y mama no me dio oportunidad de enfrentarla! Tengo miedo por mis hijos Candy!

(Candy) (Negando) no Alyson, recuerda que ya Vanessa no puede hacer más de lo que ha hecho! Ahora que Albert y tú están juntos de nuevo y ya no tienen nada que esconder no tienes que temer a nada!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) no temo por mi Candy! Yo sé defenderme y sé que no volveré a caer en ninguna de las tretas que ellos preparen! Pero me da temor que entre aquí y venga a querer hacerles algo a mis hijos!

(Candy) (Seria) yo también temo por el mío pero no voy a dejar que eso me quite la tranquilidad! Si yo no estoy en casa se que tu estarás pendiente o la tía Elroy! Y si tú no estás ten por seguro que yo cuidaría bien de Jacob y William!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) sabes Candy, desde que regresamos ayer tengo un mal presentimiento!

(Terry) (Acercándose con Jacob sobre los hombros) que les pasa a las damas? Porque esos rostros tan serios?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no pasa nada Terry! (viendo las manitas de Jacob) pero que es eso que traen allí?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Jacob y yo lo encontramos debajo de aquel árbol!

(Alyson) (Tomándolo entre las manos) un hurón? De donde pudo haber salido?

(Jacob) (Haciendo un puchero) ete e mío umi! Yo quedo mío!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) buscamos a la madre pero parece que está abandonado y tiene frio!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es tan tierno!

(Candy) (Riendo) creo que las mascotas serán siempre una tradición en la familia!

(Terry) (Riendo) Candy solía tener un mapache que murió muy viejo al igual que la mofeta de Albert!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Albert tenía una mofeta de mascota?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) una mofeta muy limpia y coqueta! Se llamaba Puppe y viajaba con él a todas partes hasta que murió de tristeza cuando klin murió!

(Jacob) (Alargando las manitas) umi, dame mío!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) primero tendremos que bañarlo y a ti también por que mira como vienes!

(Terry) (Viéndose la ropa) creo que a mí también me hace falta un baño!

Los tres comenzaron a reír mientras Dorothy se acercaba a ayudarles a recoger todo pues parecía que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar, mientras Jacob jugaba en la bañera Alyson bañaba al pequeño hurón que no dejaba de temblar a pesar de que el agua era tibia. Candy había dejado al pequeño Terrence en su cuna durmiendo junto a William y después de cerrar la puerta del baño se acerco hasta que Terry la vio justo cuando ella dejaba caer su bata y con una sonrisa picara se metía bajo la regadera con él. En la joyería Stear y Patty habían salido a traer al pequeño Alister a la guardería mientras Annie y Luisa hacían inventario en la bóveda de la joyería. Violet se encontraba acomodando unas nuevas piezas en las vitrinas cuando la puerta se abrió, al levantar la mirada se topo con la persona que nunca había imaginado que se atrevería a presentarse ante ella de nuevo. Henry le sonreía desde la puerta al ver la cara de asombro de Violet al verlo allí. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras ella intentaba guardar las apariencias y terminaba de cerrar la vitrina para darle la cara y enfrentarlo.

(Henry) (Sonriendo) hola querida! Me alegra mucho que ya estés de vuelta!

(Violet) (Seria) que haces aquí?

(Henry) (Suspirando) bien a verte!

(Violet) (Viendo la sonrisa en sus labios) que es lo que quieres Henry? Pensé que entre nosotros todo había quedado dicho hace unos meses!

(Henry) (Asintiendo) si, casi todo quedo dicho pero no es por eso que estoy aquí!

(Violet) (Seria) que es lo que vienes a buscar?

(Henry) (Serio) quiero que me digas cuando piensas volver a casa a mi lado?

(Violet) (Sorprendida) como? Pero qué te pasa Henry? Como me pides que vuelva a casa contigo si tú y yo ya no tenemos nada? Lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho tiempo!

(Henry) (Asintiendo) eso es lo que tú dices! Pero mientras sigas siendo mi esposa, creo que tu lugar es junto a mí en nuestra casa!

(Violet) (Levantando la voz) acaso te volviste loco?

Al escuchar aquel grito Luisa se acerco a la puerta de la bóveda y pudo ver quién era el que conversaba con su jefa. Después de decirle a Annie lo que sucedía las dos salieron a la oficina de Violet y Annie corrió al teléfono mientras Luisa seguía pendiente de lo que pasaba afuera. George se encontraba en una reunión cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, molesto lo saco de su chaqueta para apagarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el numero de donde le llamaban era el de la oficina de su hermana. Discretamente se levanto mientras Albert y los chicos se quedaban en silencio atentos a lo que pasaba pues George no acostumbraba recibir llamadas cuando estaban en junta. Por unos momentos George escucho a la nerviosa Annie que le decía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y sin poder decir nada George colgó la llamada y se dio la vuelta para disculparse pues tendría que salir de inmediato a la joyería. Con el rostro encolerizado camino hacia la mesa de juntas para tomar sus carpetas cuando Albert lo detuvo antes que saliera.

(Albert) (Serio) pasa algo George?

(George) (Serio) parece que Henry Lancaster está en la joyería discutiendo con Violet!

(Albert) (Preocupado) Henry?

(George) (Serio) discúlpenme pero creo que debo retirarme de la junta!

(Albert) (Volteando) Archie, creo que deberías acompañarlo!

(Archie) (Levantándose de prisa) claro que si Albert! Seguramente Annie debe estar nerviosa y no es bueno que estén solas con ese hombre!

(Anthony) (Enojado) seguramente espero que Stear y Patty se fueran para entrar a molestarlas! (levantándose) puedo acompañarlos Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) dejaremos la reunión para mañana! Será mejor que se apresuren no quiero que Henry se atreva a nada ahora que ellas tres están solas!

Mientras George salía acompañado rumbo a la joyería en la mansión Andley se recibía un paquete de entrega especial para Albert, después de ver detenidamente Dorothy lo había dejado sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca para que él lo viera al llegar. En el departamento de George parecía que todo se había quedado en silencio después de que George se había ido, Latifa sentada frente a ellos no había dicho nada y después de un rato había pedido que les sirvieran el té el cual todos tomaban en silencio sin atreverse a hablar. Jacobo miraba de reojo a Amín haciéndole señas de que le dijera algo a su hija mientras Amín disimuladamente se negaba a ser el primero que hablara. Después de mucho rato y que él té se enfriara la tía Elroy comenzaba a molestarse, al parecer ninguno de los dos caballeros tenía nada interesante que decir así que sin esperar más se levanto de su asiento.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) podría hablar contigo en privado Latifa?

(Latifa) (Viendo el rostro de su padre palidecer) claro tía Elroy! Acompáñeme a mi habitación para que podamos conversar en privado!

(Elroy) (Viéndolos seria) ya vuelvo!

Los dos flamantes caballeros no pudieron decir nada mientras veían como la tía y Latifa entraban a la habitación de ella. La tía se sentó junto a Latifa en el sillón frente a la ventana y después de pensar bien en lo que le diría se animo a hablar.

(Elroy) (Seria) Latifa, espero que no estés molesta conmigo!

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) la verdad tía es que no estoy molesta! Es solo que….. (Suspirando) ver a baba comportarse tan….tan….

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) galante?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) poniéndolo finamente si, tan galante! La verdad es que nunca lo había visto así!

(Elroy) (Riendo) pues si vieras lo que yo me estoy divirtiendo!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) tía!

(Elroy) (Riendo) hay hija, es que a mis años que me vengan a hacer estas caravanas es muy divertido y halagador

(Latifa) (Seria) pero si usted aun es muy joven y está muy zwina! (hermosa)

(Elroy) (Seria) espero que eso de zwina no sea vieja y arrugada!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no tía, zwina es hermosa! Yo creo que usted podría hacer muy feliz a cualquiera y por eso no sé lo que siento cuando veo a baba comportándose como si tuviera mi edad!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) hija, a la edad de nosotros este juego no es más que eso! Un juego! (picara) déjanos jugar un poquito! Mira que después cuando tengas a tu hijo seguro que Amín dejara de ponerme atención para dedicarse a su nieto!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) como supo que estoy….

(Elroy) (Levantándose) soy vieja hija! y se mucho de estas cosas y te note desde que llegamos a Escocia a la casa de Jacobo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) no se lo diga! Quiero darle una sorpresa después de que termine de castigarlo por….caballeroso!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) no lo castigues, o Jacobo pensara que tiene ventaja!

Las dos comenzaron a reír divertidas mientras en el salón ni Jacobo ni baba Amín se atrevían a dirigirse la palabra esperando que las dos samas regresaran pronto. En la joyería la discusión entre Violet y Henry era cada vez mas acalorada, el insistía una y otra vez que ella debía volver a su casa mientras Violet indignada le repetía una y otra vez que estaba loco y que no pensaba seguirle el juego.

(Violet) (Furiosa) no sé cómo te atreves a venir a molestarme a mi trabajo!

(Henry) (Viendo alrededor) creo que nuestro negocio ha crecido en los últimos meses verdad

(Violet) (Asombrada) como que nuestro negocio?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) te recuerdo querida que seguimos casados por vienes mancomunados

(George) (Detrás de él) creo que en eso se equivoca Henry!

(Henry) (Volteando a ver) como esta, cuñado?

(Archie) (Deteniendo a George) que es lo que hace aquí Henry? Si esta aquí molestando a la señora Violet déjeme decirle que podemos acusarlo de acoso!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) acaso es acoso visitar a mi esposa en nuestro negocio?

(Violet) (Preocupada) Henry dice que él y yo aun estamos casados George!

(Anthony) (Serio) eso es imposible! Yo mismo me encargue de entregar el acta de divorcio al registro!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) estas seguro muchacho?

(George) (Acercándose más a él) le sugiero que mejor salga de aquí en este momento Henry!

(Henry) (Amenazante) atrévete a sacarme y voy a demandarte por ataque y agresión en mi propiedad!

(George) (Tomándolo de la solapa) hazlo!

(Violet) (Corriendo) George por favor suéltalo! No sabes de lo que puede ser capaz!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) hazle caso a mi mujer cuñado! Suéltame o hare que lamentes este día por mucho tiempo!

(Archie) (Interponiéndose entre los dos) será mejor que se retire Henry! Porque si George tiene problemas por sacarlo a la fuerza le aseguro que Anthony y yo no nos veríamos en tan serios problemas por hacerlo!

(Henry) (Volteando a verla) espero que vuelvas a casa antes que tome medidas en tu contra querida!

(Archie) (Serio) eso está por verse! Mañana mismo conseguiremos el acta de divorcio del registro y ten por seguro que te espera una demanda por acoso a la señora Violet!

(Henry) (Sonriendo desde la puerta) espero que tengan suerte en encontrar ese documento! Porque yo podría asegurarles que no existe nada de eso en el registro! (viéndola) nos vemos querida! Recuerda que estaré esperándote en casa!

Violet angustiada comenzó a llorar mientras George la abrazaba y Annie y Luisa corrían a los brazos de sus esposos pues aun seguían asustadas después de haber escuchado todo aquello.

(George) (Abrazándola) no llores Violet! Mañana mismo arreglaremos esto y el no podrá seguir molestándote!

(Violet) (Temblando) hay George! Tú no te imaginas de lo Henry puede ser capaz! (viéndolo a la cara) si él dice que aun estamos casados debe ser verdad!

(Anthony) (Serio) eso no puede ser! Yo mismo me encargue de llevar esos documentos al registro y estoy seguro que todo estaba en orden! El certificado debería estar en tu correspondencia personal!

(Annie) (Negando) aquí no ha llegado nada de eso Anthony!

(Luisa) (Nerviosa) y al departamento? No han revisado allí?

(George) (Negando) a nuestro departamento no ha llegado ninguna correspondencia de ese tipo!

(Violet) (Angustiada) Dios mío George, que voy a hacer si Henry logro anular esos documentos?

(Archie) (Serio) pero de qué forma podría el anular algo tan serio? En cuanto los documentos entraron al registro el no podía haberlos tocado de nuevo!

(Violet) (Negando) Henry tiene muchos recursos hijo! Estoy segura que él se las arreglo para que alguien sacara esos documentos antes de que llegaran al departamento de registro de divorcios y fuera legalizado!

(George) (Serio) será mejor que te lleve a casa Violet! Estas muy alterada y no quiero que te quedes aquí!

(Violet) (Nerviosa) por favor, no le mencionen esto a mi hija! no quiero que ella se involucre en nada que tenga que ver con los Lancaster!

(Anthony) (Abrazando a Luisa) tal vez a ella no sea prudente decírselo pero creo que Albert si debe enterarse!

(Archie) (Preocupado) sabíamos que algo harían los Lancaster ahora que Alyson está de vuelta pero nunca pensamos que sería Henry quien atacara de primero!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) creo que todos estábamos seguros que Vanessa seria quien daría problemas y dejamos de preocuparnos por Henry y su hijo!

(Violet) (Temblorosa) será mejor que cerremos muchachas! Mañana volveremos a terminar lo que quedo pendiente!

(Luisa) (Preocupada) creo que lo mejor sería llamara a Candy para que le recete algo a Violet! Esta temblando mucho!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes hija, yo estoy bien! Es solo que no me esperaba un enfrentamiento así con Henry!

Después de cerrar la bóveda salieron de la joyería mientras Henry veía desde su auto como el pálido rostro de Violet reflejaba el nerviosismo que él había querido ver. El estaba seguro que ella sabía muy bien que él no bromeaba cuando amenazaba y seguramente George correría al registro a primera hora para saber si lo que le decía era verdad o solo había querido engañarlos. Riendo divertido vio como el auto de Violet salía del estacionamiento y George era quien lo conducía. Anthony a Archie salió detrás de ellos tomando rumbo hacia la mansión Andley donde habían quedado de verse con Albert esa noche. Después de un largo día de trabajo Albert apenas iba saliendo del consorcio, por un momento había creído que un auto lo seguía pero después de llegar cerca de la mansión el auto que había creído que iba detrás de él se había desaparecido. Sonriendo al pensar que estaba volviéndose paranoico entro por el portal de la mansión en donde Archie y Anthony apenas estaban estacionándose. Desde la esquina de la calle el auto de Vanessa se asomaba mientras ella sonreía, seguramente William no se había dado cuenta que era ella quien lo había estado siguiendo desde que había salido del consorcio hasta llegar cerca de la mansión. Riendo divertida fue alejándose del lugar pensando que seguramente Albert no tardaría en encontrar el pequeño obsequio que le había enviado esa tarde. Albert apenas estaba entrando a la mansión cuando de pronto vio como el pequeño Jacob corría detrás de algo que su parecer y por el grito que Annie y Luisa habían dado era una rata. Corriendo detrás de Jacob pudo darse cuenta que lo que el pequeño acababa de atrapar y cargaba entre sus brazos era un bebe hurón el cual el pequeño le mostro con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. Delicadamente Albert tomo aquel pequeño animalito y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras el pequeño reía divertido al ver a Luisa y Annie subidas en brazos de sus esposos. La tía Elroy acompañada de sus dos caballeros iba entrando apenas u al ver aquella situación no pudo más que retroceder sin saber que era lo que había asustado tanto a las dos muchachas. Después de un rato Albert le devolvió a su hijo su pequeña mascota mientras la tía con cara de asco se retiraba a refrescarse para pasar al comedor a cenar. Jacobo y Amín veían divertidos como las dos muchachas permanecían lejos del pequeño mientras este sostenía con delicadeza a su nueva mascota. Alyson comenzó a bajar las escaleras acompañada de Candy mientras Terry las seguía con una picara sonrisa en los labios. La cena se había hecho un poco apresurada, Albert sabia que Archie y Anthony tenían algo que decirle y en cuanto habían terminado los cuatro se retiraron a la biblioteca mientras Annie y Luisa al fin se quedaban con Alyson conociendo a la nueva mascota y la tía se retiraba a su salón de té a conversar con sus dos galantes amigos. Albert entro a la biblioteca mientras Archie les iba contando a él y a Terry lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la joyería, ya habían temido que algo pasaría cuando volvieran pero nunca se hubieran imaginado que Henry se atrevería a hacer algo en contra de Violet después de que lo habían amenazado con demandarlo por el dinero que él había sustraído de las cuentas de Violet y Alyson.

(Albert) (Serio) creo que nos confiamos mucho de ese hombre!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) no tenemos alguna forma de averiguar que paso con el expediente de divorcio? Algún contacto en el consorcio que pueda ayudarnos?

(Albert) (Negando) el único contacto que teníamos antes en ese registro era precisamente Henry Lancaster El tenia algunas amistades trabajando en oficinas del juzgado y seguramente se valió de algún favor para sustraer ese expediente!

(Archie) (Serio) tú crees que realmente Violet siga casada con él?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) eso es muy posible Archie! Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo lo antes posible para ver cómo podemos ayudarla!

(Anthony) (Viendo la caja sobre el escritorio) y eso?

(Albert) (Acercándose) no lo sé! (viendo el nombre escrito en la caja) parece que es un paquete para mí!

(Terry) (Serio) creo que llego esta tarde cuando estábamos en el jardín con los niños!

(Albert) (Comenzando a destaparlo) tal vez se equivocaron y lo enviaron aquí en vez de mandarlo al consorcio!

(Terry) (Acercándose) crees que sea para la oficina?

(Albert) (Viendo el velo azul que cubría el contenido) creo que es de Alyson! (leyendo la nota de enzima) un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro amor! Cuando lo habrá enviado?

Albert levanto el velo que cubría el contenido y de inmediato los tres retrocedieron al ver que era lo que había en el fondo de aquella caja. Ninguno de ellos podía decir palabra después de ver que no se trataba de un paquete que Alyson hubiera enviado. Eso definitivamente tenía un remitente que ellos conocían muy bien.

Continuara……

Próximamente: Capitulo 78: **Una Intervención Agresiva**

**Yajaira **


	78. Chapter 78

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 78**

**Una Intervención Agresiva**

Terry, Archie y Anthony habían retrocedido de inmediato mientras Albert solo había logrado alejarse del paquete prácticamente pegándose a la ventada, el grito que habían dado al unisonó había atraído la atención de las cuatro chicas que afuera de la biblioteca habían estado acariciando al pequeño hurón que Jacob sostenía en sus manitas, al escuchar el grito Candy y Alyson habían corrido a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y al entrar solo pudieron ver la seriedad de los chicos y Albert que estaba pegado a la ventana intentando no moverse. De la caja sobre el escritorio salía lo que parecía ser la cabeza de una enorme cobra rey que se balanceaba viendo hacia Albert alerta de los movimientos que este hiciera para atacarlo. Candy casi se había caído al ver aquel imponente reptil que balanceaba la cabeza fuera de la caja, Alyson estaba completamente asombrada al verlo, Terry se había acercado a Candy para sacarla de allí mientras Archie y Anthony no sabían cómo acercarse y Albert permanecía inmóvil con la mirada fija en aquella enorme serpiente mientras veía como Alyson comenzaba a acercarse por detrás mientras contenía la respiración, no estaba seguro de que era lo que pretendía al acercarse pero parecía que aquel animal solo tenía ojos para él. La tía Elroy y sus dos caballeros habían estado conversando en la habitación de junto y se habían apresurado a entrar a la biblioteca para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Baba Amín observaba los movimientos de Alyson que seguía acercándose lentamente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, la tía Elroy se sostenía apenas del brazo de Jacobo quien veía como su única nieta caminaba hacia aquel animal peligroso.

(Albert) (Preocupado) que haces Alyson? No te acerques más!

(Amín) (Detrás de ella) deja que se acerque muchacho, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer y yo también!

(Alyson) (Susurrando) baba tengo miedo!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) diste los primeros pasos hija ahora ya estas cerca! (viendo de reojo) alguno de ustedes de allá atrás, saquen a Emilia de aquí antes que se desmaye!

(Albert) (Viendo como la serpiente extendía toda su cabeza dejándose ver aun más agresiva) Alyson por Dios retrocede mi amor!

(Amín) (Calmándolo) no la pongas nerviosa Albert! Deja que ella se acerque!

Al sentir las vibraciones de la voz de baba de pronto aquel animal se había dado la vuelta enfocándose hacia Alyson quien al verla de frente casi había retrocedido de no ser porque baba la había sostenido donde estaba. Albert vio como el anciano le susurraba algo en el oído mientras sonreía y la empujaba sutilmente para que terminara de acercarse. Todos contenían la respiración mientras Albert había logrado moverse un poco hacia un lado del escritorio mientras aquel animal ahora se balanceaba amenazante mientras Alyson seguía acercándose empujada por Amín.

(Amín) (Viéndolo) no te muevas Albert, regresa a dónde estabas y recoge lentamente la tapa de la caja!

(Albert) (Retrocediendo de nuevo) que es lo que pretenden?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) ahora veras lo que tu flor del desierto aprendió a hacer en mi casa hace mucho!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) y si no está entrenada baba?

(Amín) (Sonriendo y hablando con voz melodiosa) waja ayuni! Solo acércate y dale un beso a nuestra amiga! (viendo al enorme animal) estoy seguro que es lo único que necesita para ir a dormir!

(Albert) (Levantando la voz) que la bese?

(Terry) (Escondiendo a Candy detrás de el) acaso se volvieron locos?

(Anthony) (Desde un lado) por favor déjense de tonterías y salgamos de aquí! Seguro que los de control de animales podrán hacer algo con ella!

(Archie) (Nervioso) retrocede Alyson! No te expongas de esta manera!

(Amín) (Enojado) silencio! (empujándola) vamos hija, ya casi estamos cerca!

(Candy) (Asomándose apenas) Terry como esta Albert?

(Terry) (Apretándole la mano) no veas Candy, mejor ve con Jacob y no dejes que se acerque aquí!

(Jacobo) (Serio) Amín, no empujes a mi nieta contra esa bestia!

(Amín) (Susurrándole al oído) ahora si Najda, unos paso más y te inclinas como yo les enseñe! (en voz baja) prepárate William, debes moverte rápidamente y en silencio!

Baba Amín se detuvo dejando que Alyson siguiera sola los últimos pasos que le faltaban, ante el asombro de Albert quien lo veía todo de cerca Alyson se acerco al escritorio y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse sobre la cabeza de aquel animal el cual detuvo por un segundo su balanceo, despacio Alyson se acerco hasta ella y deposito un suave beso sobre la cabeza de aquel animal el cual comenzó a enroscarse de nuevo mientras Amín le hacía señas a Albert para que se apresurara a tapar la caja. Alyson comenzó a estremecerse mientras baba la sostenía en brazos y le besaba la frente al ver emocionado que aun no olvidaba los trucos que él le había enseñado antes de dejarla partir al desierto. Albert coloco un pesado libro sobre la tapa y corrió hasta ella tomándola entre sus brazos mientras ella temblaba de miedo y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Todo aquello había sido una locura y ninguno podía creer aun que Vanessa hubiera sido capaz de semejante atentado. Albert tomo el rostro de Alyson entre sus manos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a besarla agradecido por la locura que acababa de hacer.

(Amín) (Aplaudiendo) mi Najda fue buena alumna y aun recuerda las enseñanzas de su baba!

(Elroy) (Respirando agitada) por Dios, como es que llego ese animal hasta aquí?

(Jacobo) (Enojado) como es posible que tu le hayas enseñado a hacer esas locuras a mi nieta Amín? Acaso te volviste loco?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) ese es un viejo truco que le enseñe a Najda antes de dejarla partir al desierto! Ella estaba empeñada en adentrarse en aquel paraíso de arena y muchos peligros le esperaban! Pensé que enseñándole algo tan delicado lograría convencerla de quedarse en Meknes pero por lo visto no le sirvió allá, pero aquí sí!

(Terry) (Serio) estas bien Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) hay que deshacerse de ese animal antes que decida volver a salir!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) Albert, como es posible que ese animal llegara hasta aquí?

(Anthony) (Serio) es un pequeño regalo que le mandaron a Albert esta tarde!

(Archie) (Colgando el teléfono) control de animales viene en camino Albert! La pregunta que viene ahora es, vas a denunciar este atentado?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) encárgate de hacerlo Archie! Yo necesito llevar a Alyson a nuestra habitación y recostarla! Esta temblando mucho!

(Amín) (Acercándose) ve con ella muchacho! Yo me encargo de cerrar bien la caja de nuestra durmiente amiga!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) le pediré a Dorothy que haga te de tila para todos!

(Anthony) (Serio) iré a decirles a las chicas que aun no nos vamos! Le pediré a Luisa que lleve al pequeño a dormir!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no te hiso nada habib? Estas bien?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy bien hayati, tranquilízate! (besándola) no vuelvas a hacer una locura como la que acabas de hacer! No sé que me hubiera hecho más daño, si la serpiente o que te mordiera por acercarte!

(Amín) (Serio) que es lo que pretendía esa mujer al enviarte eso Albert?

(Terry) (Serio) creo que lo que pretendía es más que obvio! El asunto es como comprobar que fue ella quien lo mando!

(Albert) (Serio) la nota fue escrita en computadora y el velo…. (Viendo el velo) el velo es el mismo que llevaba aquel día!

(Terry) (Viéndolo de cerca) ahora entiendo! (recordando la nota) un recuero de nuestro amor! Es una mujer muy peligrosa Albert!

(Jacobo) (Serio) fue Vanessa? Ella envió ese animal para matarte William?

(Archie) (Preocupado) tenemos que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante Albert!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) donde esta Jacob?

(Jacobo) (Sosteniéndola) Emilia! Emilia que te pasa? (preocupado) William algo le pasa a Emilia!

(Alyson) (Viéndola) se está desmayando abuelo! hay que llevarla a su habitación, debe haberse impresionado mucho!

(Albert) no solo ella! (tomándola en brazos) la llevare a su habitación!

(Alyson) (Corriendo) iré por su medicina!

(Amín) (Deteniéndola) tú no vas a ninguna parte Najda! Tu también estas muy asustada y será mejor que dejes que Candy se haga cargo!

(Jacobo) (Tomándola del brazo) vamos a que te recuestes mientras tu esposo va a acompañarte!

Annie y Candy salían de la cocina cuando vieron como Albert subía llevando a la tía en brazos mientras Jacobo los seguía llevando a Alyson con él. Sin preguntar Candy subió corriendo detrás de Albert mientras los demás se quedaban esperando a que los de control de animales llegaran por aquel enorme reptil que parecía dormir de nuevo dentro de la caja. Una noche larga les esperaba mientras que en el departamento de George él le contaba a Latifa lo que había pasado en la joyería mientras preparaba un poco de té para calmar a Violet quien había llegado muy asustada después de la discusión que había tenido con Henry esa tarde. En su habitación Violet revolvía sus papeles buscando desesperada algo que le diera una luz de la duda que la estaba matando en ese momento. George y Latifa venían saliendo de la cocina con él te cuando la puerta del departamento se abría y entraba Gregory quien después de recibir la llamada de Lili para informarle que Saint-Claire seguía en América había decidido volver solo para ver que había pasado con su hermana Vanessa ya que en Noruega no la había podido encontrar en ninguno de los hospitales. Después de conversar con George había tomado el té para su madre y se había encaminado hasta la habitación, al entrar después de tocar y no obtener respuesta la había encontrado sentada en medio de un montón de documentos mientras lloraba desesperada revisando uno por uno buscando las escrituras de la joyería. Al ver a su hijo en la puerta la pobre Violet comenzó a desmoronarse mientras Gregory se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba sin decir nada. Aun no podía comprender que era lo que pretendía Henry ahora y como se atrevía a hacerle daño de nuevo a su madre después de todo lo que la había hecho vivir durante tantos años. Por una parte se sentía culpable de ser el lazo que los unía y por otra comenzaba a sentir un profundo odio por su padre y su hermana como nunca antes lo había sentido.

(Gregory) (Viendo todos los documentos) que paso mama? Que es lo que buscas con tanta desesperación?

(Violet) (Llorando) voy a perder la joyería hijo! Henry va a quitarme la joyería de mi madre!

(Gregory) (Revisando con la mirada los documentos) estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer! Además no creo que Alyson permita que eso suceda y menos con el apoyo de Albert!

(Violet) (Llorando) no hijo! Yo no puedo involucrar a tu hermana después de lo mucho que nos costo que se restableciera! Ella aun debe mantenerse tranquila y seguramente tendrá suficiente con los ataques de Vanessa y la prensa!

(Gregory) (Serio) de todas formas ella tiene que saberlo mama, recuerda que la perfumería es de ella y si papa hace algo en tu contra ella también saldrá afectada!

(Violet) (Viendo el documento) aquí esta! (abrazándolo) sabia que lo tenía aquí en casa!

(Gregory) (Sonriéndole) que piensas hacer con el mama?

(Violet) (Leyéndolo) no lo sé! seguramente George o David podrán ayudarme para proteger lo último que me queda de la herencia de mama!

(Gregory) (Serio) mañana iré a hablar con papa! No dejare que él te haga daño mama!

(Violet) (Negando) no te acerques a él hijo! No quiero que él te haga más daño del que ya te ha hecho!

(Gregory) (Levantándose) lo siento mama, pero algo tengo que hacer ahora que estoy de vuelta! Ya no soy un niño para que ni tú ni él me digan que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!

(Violet) (Deteniéndolo) por favor hijo! No me angusties más de lo que ya estoy!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que algo podre hacer mama! Solo déjame intentarlo mientras tú te haces cargo de la joyería!

(Violet) (Triste) porque volviste hijo? Creí que te quedarías en Londres con Lili!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) ella si se quedo allá! Yo vine porque no encontré a Vanessa en ninguno de los hospitales de noruega!

(Violet) (Seria) ya sabes que ella está aquí entonces?

(Gregory) (Asintiendo) ya tío George me dijo que ese es el motivo por que volvieron de Escocia! Como esta Alyson mama?

(Violet) (Preocupada) ella está bien! por lo menos hasta ahora! Jacobo y yo logramos controlarla el día que ella y Albert presentaron a sus hijos y dieron fin a los rumores que Vanessa había estado divulgando!

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) tú te le enfrentaste a Vanessa? (preocupado) tienes idea de lo que eso significa mama? Ahora Vanessa vendrá en tu contra!

(Violet) (Seria) por defenderlos a ustedes no me importa lo que ella pueda hacer de ahora en adelante!

(Gregory) (Serio) tal vez a ti no mama! Pero a mí si me importa, así que te suplico que no vuelvas a enfrentarla tú sola!

(Violet) (Levantándose apresurada) tengo que salir hijo!

(Gregory) (Siguiéndola) mama a dónde vas? Mama! (siguiéndola hasta el ascensor) Mama! Mama contéstame!

Violet no había contestado a ninguno de los llamados de su hijo quien al verla tomar el elevador no había logrado detenerla, apresurado corrió hasta las escaleras mientras George había salido al escuchar sus gritos. Gregory llego al estacionamiento para ver como el auto de Violet salía de nuevo del edificio a pesar de que ya era muy tarde. Al darse la vuelta se topo de frente con George quien apenas había bajado en el ascensor y necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado y adonde se dirigía su hermana a esa hora. Ninguno de los dos tenia respuesta y de prisa tomaron el auto de George para ver si podían seguirla. En la mansión de los Lancaster Vanessa reía divertida después de escuchar como su padre le describía la cara que había puesto Violet en cuanto él le había dicho que el divorcio nunca se había validado. Los dos estaban más que divertidos pensando en la cara que pondría Alyson cuando se enterara y cuanto podrían sacarle a cambio de que Henry le diera el divorcio definitivo a Violet, además no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su amigo David se diera el gusto de casarse con su esposa hasta que él quisiera dejarlos en paz. La idea de hacer que Violet volviera a la mansión Lancaster le estaba pareciendo una ridiculez pero con tal de molestar a su amigo sería capaz de seguir exigiendo que ella volviera y cumpliera sus deberes de esposa con él. Vanessa veía el reloj esperando las noticias de las once, sabía que si sus planes habían salido bien algún reporte debían pasar de el ataque de la serpiente que había enviado a la mansión Andley y esperaba que con suerte se tratara de Albert o Alyson aunque muy dentro esperaba que la caja la hubiera abierto aquel pequeño que habían presentado como su hijo en la fiesta. Mientas Henry leía divertido el documento que había sustraído del registro Vanessa había encendido la televisión del estudio y escuchaba atenta a que dijeran algo en los noticieros. En la mansión Andley mientras Anthony y Archie se hacían cargo de llenar el reporte con los de control de animales Albert había pasado a la habitación del pequeño Jacob antes de ir a ver si Alyson ya estaba más tranquila, en su cama el pequeño luchaba con el hurón para que se quedara quieto sobre la almohada junto a él pero parecía que lo único que el pequeño animalito hacia era correr por toda la cama y temblar cuando Jacob lo atrapaba para ponerlo de nuevo sobre la almohada.

(Albert) (Acercándose) que pasa hijo? Tienes problemas con tu amigo?

(Jacob) (Con el seño fruncido) ete eta potando mal! No dueme aquí one yo digo!

(Albert) (Riendo) veamos qué le pasa a tu mascota! (tomándolo en las manos) a ver amiguito que está pasando? (acariciándolo) mira hijo, primero tienes que acariciarlo para que le dé sueño y después tienes que hablarle quedito para que se relaje y se quede dormido!

(Jacob) (Acariciándolo como Albert le indicaba) duemete manquiao! Ya ta la oda de mimi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no le digas malcriado por que se pondrá triste! Mejor llámalo por su nombre! (viéndolo a los ojos) ya le pusiste nombre?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) AMUUUU!!!!

(Albert) (Serio) como vaca?

(Jacob) (Negando con la cabecita) AMUUU!!! Como ducito!

(Albert) (Sin entender) Ohhhh! Ya veo! (colocándolo sobre la almohada) ahora recuéstate en tu almohada y háblale muy quedito hasta que los dos se duerman!

(Jacob) (Saltando a abrazarlo) a mimi baba!

Albert lo abrazo con ternura y después de arroparlo y dejarlo conversando en secreto con su mascota salió a su habitación, al entrar Alyson estaba sentada en la cama terminando de tomar el té que Annie le había llevado, sonriendo se acerco a ella y después de poner la taza de té sobre la mesa de noche la tomo de las manos para ver si aún seguía temblando. Junto a ella el pequeño William dormía rodeado por almohadas mientras Alyson lo observaba. Albert podía ver en los ojos de su mujer la aflicción que sentía después de lo que acababa de suceder, sin decir nada simplemente la arropo en sus brazos mientras intentaba hacerla sonreír.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mi hermosa encantadora de serpientes!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose al recordar) habib!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) ya todo está bien amor! Todo está bien!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) voy a prepararme para dormir! (caminando hacia el baño) viste a Jacob?

(Albert) (Recostado junto a su hijo) lo deje arrullando a su mascota! Creo que ese animalito será un excelente compañero de aventuras para Jacob!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso si es que logra enseñarle a obedecerle!

(Albert) (De pie junto a la puerta) creo que ya le puso nombre!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) de verdad? Como se llama nuestra nueva mascota?

(Albert) (Rascándose la cabeza) no estoy seguro!

(Alyson) (Confundida) no estás seguro?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que le puso nombre de vaca! O de algún caramelo árabe!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como?

(Albert) (Serio) tú sabes que es un AMUUU?

(Alyson) (Frunciendo la nariz) Amuuu?

(Albert) (Riendo) dice que es como dulcito!

(Alyson) (Riendo) Jamud! Es la forma de llamar a algo tierno y cariñoso para el habib! Lo llamo de la forma que lo hace sentir! Jamud es un nombre precioso no crees?

(Albert) (Riendo) Jamud! Por un momento pensé que lo estaba llamando vaca!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) creo que nuestros hijos van a ser muy felices con el pequeño Jamud! Nosotros lo seremos?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) seremos muy felices mi amor! Estoy seguro que vamos a lograrlo!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Jacob abre esa caja hoy? El estuvo jugando en la biblioteca con su mascota y es un niño curioso!

(Albert) (Negando) no lo pienses siquiera! Si algo le pasa a uno de nuestros hijos no se qué haría!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Jacob extraña mucho a Candy Ann y estoy segura que unos días en el rancho de Tom no le harían daño!

(Albert) (Serio) quieres enviarlo al rancho?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) estoy segura que Vanessa no conoce ese lugar y el podrá estar seguro por lo menos unos días hasta que veamos qué es lo que Vanessa se propone ahora!

(Albert) (Pensativo) no quisiera separarme de nuestro hijo, pero tal vez tengas razón, unos días lejos de aquí acompañado de Candy Ann seguramente le caerán bien!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) él ha estado pidiendo que lo llevemos con ella desde que volvimos y ella se fue con sus padres!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) le pediré a Anthony que lo lleve mañana cuando vaya a recoger el cargamento de rosas para exportar!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me gustaría llevarlo yo misma!

(Albert) (Negando) si Vanessa se atrevió a enviar ese paquete seguramente estará cerca! No quiero que te alejes, lo mejor será que alguien más lo lleve por si Vanessa decide perseguirnos a ti o a mí!

Viéndola bajar la mirada mientras suspiraba profundo, después de todo lo que habían pasado y ahora que al fin estaban juntos no podían estar tranquilos de nuevo, toda aquella situación lo preocupaba enormemente después de la etapa por la que habían pasado alejados y lo delicada que él sabia que ella había estado por tanto tiempo. Albert la abrazaba mientras veía a su pequeño dormido en medio de la cama y no podía dejar de sentir un peso enorme en su corazón. En casa del juez Richardson apenas se estacionaba el auto de Violet, desesperada había bajado del auto y había corrido a la puerta, después de llamar repetidas veces al fin las luces se encendían y David salía a ver quién era el que tocaba a casi la media noche. Al abrir había visto la mirada de desesperación de su prometida y no había podido hacer más que recibirla en sus brazos y hacerla pasar adelante. Violet no podía dejar de llorar mientras le explicaba a su prometido lo que había pasado ese día, David caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder comprender como había sido posible que Henry hubiera conseguido sacar el documento del registro pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no pensaba dejar que ese hombre se aprovechara de Violet y les echara a perder los planes de boda que ya estaban adelantados. George y Gregory habían estado dando vueltas por todos los lugares que podían imaginar, había pasado cerca de la casa del juez pero ni George ni Gregory sabían la dirección correcta y al no ver el auto de Violet por ninguna parte habían decidido ir a la mansión Andley a ver si ella no había corrido a refugiarse con su hija. Jacobo y Amín acababan de ver como los sobrinos de Albert y sus esposas apenas se retiraban de la mansión cuando de pronto pudieron notar el auto que comenzaba a entrar por el portal principal. Amín de inmediato había reconocido el auto de George y esperando en la puesta los vieron bajar del auto para preguntar si Violet no estaba allí. Jacobo al ver lo agitado que parecía Gregory les exigió que les dijeran que era lo que pasaba y mientas Amín hablaba con George de lo que había pasado esa noche Jacobo escuchaba atento lo que Henry Lancaster se había atrevido a hacer en contra de su nuera. George estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando de pronto su celular había comenzado a sonar, apresurado contesto al ver que se trataba de David que llamaba para informarles que Violet había llegado muy alterada y que después de calmarse había terminado quedándose dormida. Con cuidado David había acomodado a su prometida en el sillón mientras esperaba que George llegara a conversar con el de lo que harían a primera hora del día siguiente para poder ayudar a Violet con el asunto de la joyería. Al ver que Violet se había quedado dormida había comenzado a llamar a todos sus contactos en el registro para saber quien se había atrevido a ayudarle a Henry Lancaster a sustraer aquellos documentos, alguien iba a tener que pagar por lo que su prometida estaba sufriendo y si antes el no había podido defenderla ahora no estaba dispuesto a permitir ningún atropello. Jacobo y Amín habían visto el auto de George partir de la misma forma que había llegado y después de verse a la cara los dos habían entrado de nuevo a la biblioteca para discutir lo que estaba pasando. Aquella noche había pasado lentamente después de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, Alyson se bañaba tranquila mientras en su habitación como algunas veces Jacob entraba adormitado llevando a su pequeña mascota en los brazos, después de colocar a Jamud sobre la cama se había subido y se había acomodado del lado de la cama de su Umi mientras el pequeño hurón correteaba travieso sobre el cobertor, sin miedo el pequeño animalito había comenzado a subirse sobre Albert haciéndolo moverse levemente ante aquel roce delicado sobre su cuerpo, Alyson había salido de la ducha y había comenzado a secarse cuando escucho el profundo suspiro de Albert, poniéndose la bata se acerco a ver si había despertado cuando había notado la presencia del pequeño Jacob profundamente dormido bajo las sabanas y al travieso Jamud caminando sobre Albert quien había vuelto a suspirar, Alyson se llevo la mano a la boca para no reír divertida ante la travesura del pequeño hurón. Albert se había movido haciendo que el pequeño terminara de caminar hasta su pecho, al ver que el rostro del rubio estaba cerca el curioso animalito se había acercado y comenzaba a olfatear el rostro de Albert provocándole cosquillas al rose su nariz sobre su rostro y luego los pequeños topes de su nariz sobre los labios de Albert, Alyson estaba a punto de reír cuando vio como Albert entre dormido había hecho un pequeño gesto con los labio pensando que se trataba de Alyson intentando besarlo para desearle buenos días. Divertida conteniendo la risa lo más posible Alyson comenzó a toser desde la puerta del baño.

(Alyson) (Tosiendo) cof, cof! Interrumpo algo?

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos al escucharla lejos) Alyson? (encontrándose de frente con la carita del hurón) Jamud! (quitándoselo de encima) que hace aquí…. (Viendo al pequeño dormido junto a él) Jacob! (viéndola reír tapándose la boca con ambas manos) te estás divirtiendo?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Jamud!

(Albert) (Saltando de la cama) ven acá picara!

Alyson había corrido dentro del baño como si fuera a encontrar otra salida cuando sintieron como los brazos de Albert la rodeaban y la atraían hacia él mientras los dos reían divertidos de la travesura del pequeño hurón. Albert le daba la vuelta a Alyson para verla de frente, aquella chispa de picardía en sus ojos le encantaba y sin poder contenerse había comenzado a besarla, Alyson lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos mientras los dos se veían a los ojos. Después de abrazarse y besarse una vez más escucharon que el pequeño Jacob regañaba al hurón en la habitación. Albert se apresuro a meterse a la ducha mientras Alyson salía para descubrir que el pequeño Jamud había hecho su primera travesura sobre sus sabanas.

(Jacob) (Regañando con el dedito) Ammuuu achino! Eto no hace tu en cama de umi! Achino, achino!

(Alyson) (Viendo la piyama de Jacob mojada también! Que paso Jacob?

(Jacob) (Arrugando la nariz) Amuuu achino hacio pipi ena cama umi!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) fue Jamud? O tuviste un pequeño accidente, amor?

(Jacob) (Bajando la carita) yo no jui umi, jue amuuu!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Jamud traviesa, eso no se hace! Ahora tendremos que bañarte y a Jacob también!

Después de tomar a los dos y quitar las sabanas Alyson había salido a la habitación del pequeño para darle un buen baño y contarle que iría a pasar unos días con su amiga al rancho de Tom. Anthony había llegado esa mañana acompañado de Stear quien iría por unas cuantas rosas a Lakewood para ver si podían crear una esencia de dulce Candy para regalarle a Candy ahora que pronto seria el aniversario de cuando se habían conocido. Candy se había levantado emocionada al saber que Stear y los demás habían pensado en hacer aquello para ella y estaba lista para acompañarlos a Lakewood junto con su pequeño hijo mientras Terry volvía a reanudar su trabajo en el teatro. Después del desayuno Alyson y Albert habían visto al pequeño subir al auto que lo llevaría a Lakewood y un poco preocupados, lo habían visto partir de la mansión. Albert se había encargado de que la tía estuviera pendiente de Alyson y su hijo mientras él iba al consorcio a arreglar lo de la denuncia contra Vanessa para ver si era procedente hacerla pues nada de lo que había en la caja era prueba suficiente de que ella había sido quien había enviado aquella terrible sorpresa el día anterior. En casa de los Lancaster Vanessa leía los periódicos buscando la fatídica noticia pero por ningún lugar había nada de la serpiente que ella había enviado, estaba furiosa, como era posible que le hubieran fallado los planes que tenia. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una voz logro sacarla de ellos.

(Gregory) (Serio) en donde esta papa?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) primero que nada creo que deberías saludar, no crees?

(Gregory) (Serio) no tengo por qué saludarte! Si he venido es porque vengo a ver a papa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) que pasa? Acaso no te sientes feliz de verme?

(Gregory) (Alejándose) Papa! Papa necesito hablarte!

(Henry) (Saliendo del estudio) que pasa? Porque tanto grito? (viéndolo de frente) que haces aquí? No dijiste hace unos mese que ya no querías estar aquí?

(Gregory) (Serio) si estoy aquí no es por mi gusto! Vine para que hablemos de lo que estás haciendo con mama!

(Henry) (Dándose la vuelta) no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Los asuntos de tu madre y míos no nos de tu incumbencia!

(Gregory) (Serio) acaso eres tan cobarde que no te atreverás a darme la cara?

(Henry) (Deteniéndose) no creo que debas quedarte un minuto más! (volteando a verlo) no pienso tolerar tu falta de respeto así que mejor vete y dile a tu madre que aun estoy esperando que ella vuelva por su propia voluntad antes que decida demandarla por abandono de hogar y adulterio!

(Gregory) (Asombrado) como es que te atreves a decir eso? Mama y tu hace mese que firmaron los papeles de divorcio! Tu ya no tienes nada que ver con ella! lo que estas haciéndole es una cochinada y no pienso permitírtelo!

(Henry) (Acercándose) y quién diablos te crees tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con mi mujer? Te recuerdo que soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme!

(Gregory) (Gritando) desgraciadamente eres mi padre, porque después de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer preferiría ser huérfano en vez de tener a una alimaña como tu como padre!

Gregory apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el puño de Henry se había estrellado sobre su rostro haciéndolo volar por los aires. Philip apenas iba entrando cuando había visto aquel golpe, horrorizado había visto como su hermano volaba por el aire y aterrizaba sobre la mesa de cristal que adornaba el centro del salón. Henry respiraba pesadamente mientras Philip había corrido hacia Gregory quien parecía no moverse después de haber caído sobre aquella mesa partiéndola en mil pedazos. Henry respiraba pesadamente mientras Vanessa observaba desde el comedor sin atreverse a acercarse y Philip había comenzado a ver si su hermano se encontraba bien, al poner la mano en la espalda de Gregory para levantarlo se había dado cuenta que tenia la espalda empapada, algunos fragmentos de vidrio habían atravesado la ropa y le habían provocado algunas cortaduras en la piel. Furioso Philip volteo a ver a su padre quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

(Philip) (Furioso) no te quedes allí como idiota papa! Llama una ambulancia!

(Henry) (Acercándose un poco) levántalo y llévatelo de aquí!

(Philip) (Serio) acaso no te das cuenta que está sangrando?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose a ver) creo que está despertando!

(Philip) (Serio) tú no te metas Vanessa! Llamen una ambulancia de inmediato!

(Gregory) (Respirando pesadamente) ayúdame a levantar Philip! No voy a darle el gusto de verme caído!

(Henry) (Viéndolos) ya vez! No tiene nada!

(Philip) (Mostrándole la mano ensangrentada) nada? Como se te ocurre decir que no tiene nada? Mira lo que hiciste papa!

(Henry) (Dándose la vuelta para entrar al estudio) eso y más se merece por venir a mi casa a faltarme al respeto!

(Philip) (Sosteniéndolo) vamos Greg, déjame llevarte a un hospital!

(Gregory) (Viendo a su padre) agradece que eres mi padre!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) a veces me gustaría no serlo! No eres más que un cobarde igual que tu madre y tú hermana! No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa Gregory!

(Gregory) (Respirando pesadamente) no se preocupe señor Lancaster! Nunca más volveré a pisar esta maldita casa! Pero tenga por seguro que desde este momento usted mismo ha dejado de ser mi padre y la próxima vez que lo vea no voy a esperar que usted de el primer golpe!

(Philip) (Sintiéndolo temblar) vamos Greg, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, tú no estás bien!

(Gregory) (Resoplando) llévame a casa Philip! Sácame de aquí!

Philip comenzó a caminar llevando casi en brazos a su hermano mientras Vanessa sonreía divertida al ver el cuadro tan ridículo que representaba la alimaña de su hermano mientras sacaba a su hermano menor de la mansión. Philip dejo su auto parqueado afuera de la mansión Lancaster y después de acomodar a Gregory en el asiento del copiloto condujo el auto para llevarlo a donde pudieran curarle las heridas de la espalda. No entendía que era lo que su hermano había llegado a hacer a la mansión si desde hacía mucho que había jurado no regresar allí. Después de discutirlo en el camino al fin Gregory lo había convencido que lo llevara al departamento de Violet pues seguramente la única que estaría en ese momento seria Latifa y ella podría ayudarlo a curarse las heridas que llevaba en la espalda. Al llegar al departamento Philip había entrado con la llave de su hermano para encontrar a Latifa quien danzaba alegre a medio salón hasta que se había percatado de la presencia de Philip en la sala. Estaba a punto de soltar sobre el toda la furia que sentía cuando se había dado cuenta del estado en el que iba Gregory, apresurada había corrido hacia ellos y le había ayudado a Philip a llevar al casi inconsciente Gregory hasta su habitación.

(Latifa) (Corriendo al baño) que fue lo que paso? Que le hiciste a Gregory rata inmunda?

(Philip) (Quitándole la camisa a Gregory) yo no le hice nada a nadie! Lo único que hice fue traerlo hasta aquí de casa de papa!

(Latifa) (Saliendo con el cepillo del baño) no mientas víbora asquerosa porque soy capaz de, de, de partirte en dos!

(Philip) (Viéndola serio) con el cepillo del baño?

(Latifa) (Levantándolo en alto) esto te lo voy a meter por la garganta si no sales ahora mismo de aquí! Sal o comienzo a gritar como loca hasta que todos los vecinos me escuchen y vengan a sacarte por sucio y asqueroso!

(Philip) (Viéndola acercarse) acaso estás loca?

(Latifa) (Gritando) AUXILIOOOOOOO!!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, SOCORRRO!!!

(Philip) (Retrocediendo) pero que le pasa, loca?

(Gregory) (Susurrando) Latifa! Trae algo con que curarme!

(Latifa) (Acercándose amenazante con el cepillo en la mano) ahora voy Gregory, solo déjame sacar a este depravado de aquí! SOCORROOO!

Philip comenzó a retroceder mientras por la puerta de entrada George iba llegando acompañado de Violet después de haber ido por ella a casa de David. Los gritos de Latifa los habían alarmado y al acercarse al pasillo habían visto como Philip salía de espaldas de la habitación de Gregory mientras Latifa con el cepillo en la mano le apuntaba casi a la cara, al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Philip George había corrido para agarrarlo por la espalda hasta saber que era lo que había llegado a hacer allí y por qué Latifa gritaba tan descontrolada. Violet corrió hacia la habitación en donde al entrar había visto a Gregory boca abajo en la cama casi sin sentido y con la espalda llena de cortaduras y uno que otro fragmento de cristal. Latifa había corrido a la habitación de nuevo para atender a Gregory mientras Violet después de escuchar los susurros de su hijo había salido de prisa para que George no cometiera una locura con Philip.

(Violet) (Viéndolo a la cara) suéltalos George! Philip no ha hecho nada malo!

(George) (Serio soltándolo) entonces por qué tifa gritaba tanto cuando llegamos?

(Philip) esa mujer no me dejo explicarle lo que paso!

(Violet) (Acercándose) que fue lo que paso con tu hermano Philip? Porque dice que tu lo sacaste de casa de Henry?

(Philip) (Intentando limpiarse las manos de sangre) esta mañana fui a la mansión a buscar algunas cosas que aun tengo allí y cuando llegue escuche como Henry gritaba y al entrar solo pude ver como Gregory había salido por el aire después de que Henry le diera un golpe en el rostro! Desgraciadamente para mi hermano fue a caer sobre la mesa de centro del salón y por más que quise convencerlo no me dejo llevarlo al hospital, el insistió en que lo trajera aquí!

(Violet) (Preocupada) George, mi hijo está sangrando mucho!

(George) (Viendo a Philip) no creo que sea prudente llamar a la clínica! Iré al primer nivel a ver si el doctor Smith aun no ha salido para allá!

(Violet) (Viéndole la ropa a Philip) ven conmigo Philip, te daré un traje de Gregory para que no estés con la ropa ensangrentada!

(Philip) (Avergonzado) no creo que sea prudente que me quede más tiempo mama!

(Violet) (Deteniéndose al escucharlo) he dicho que te cambiaras y eso harás! (alejándose) aun tienes que explicarme que te dijo Gregory por que el perdió el sentido hace un momento!

Philip no pudo más que sonreír mientras veía como Violet entraba de nuevo a la habitación de Gregory para conseguirle una muda de ropa limpia. Por alguna extraña razón había sentido la necesidad de llamarla mama como siempre lo había hecho nada más que por costumbre, al ver que ella no había rechazado ni había reclamado su atrevimiento pudo sentir que tal vez si era posible que el corrigiera sus errores del pasado y no siguiera tan perdido como se había sentido desde hacía unos meses. Violet salió con la ropa de Gregory en la mano y le indico donde estaba su habitación para que pudiera darse un baño y cambiarse antes de conversar. George había logrado encontrar al médico justo antes de que saliera para la clínica y al escuchar lo que había pasado con el hermano de Alyson había subido de inmediato a ver qué podía hacer por él. George esperaba junto a Latifa en la habitación de Gregory mientras el médico terminaba de limpiarle las heridas y retiraba algunos fragmentos que provocaban un leve sangrado y después de aplicarle un sedante y hacer las curaciones necesarias se había retirado mientras Violet en el salón conversaba con Philip.

(Philip) (Asombrado) entonces papa y tú aun siguen casados?

(Violet) (Seria) tu padre se las arreglo para que así sea! (viéndolo a los ojos) no entiendo porque insiste tanto en hacernos daño? Porque ustedes se han ensañado tanto en contra de mi y de mis hijos?

(Philip) (Avergonzado) lo lamento! (viéndola) lamento también que ya no me consideres uno de tus hijos! Sé que ni Vanessa ni yo hicimos ningún merito para eso pero hace un momento yo pensé…. (Levantándose) será mejor que me retire antes que tu hermano y su esposa se molesten de verme aquí! (viéndola) solo quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está pasando entre tú y papa y que realmente me duele saber que el esta tan empeñado en hacerte daño!

(Violet) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te creo!

(George) (Acercándose) Gregory está bien! el médico se fue pero dijo que después de unos días y limpiando bien las heridas se repondrá por completo!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) gracias! (viéndola) con tu permiso ma… Violet! Que tengan buen día!

George lo observo mientras Philip tomaba la bolsa donde había puesto su ropa sucia y comenzaba a salir del departamento, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Violet que era lo que había hablado con él cuando la vio que salía apresurada detrás de Philip. Apenas había entrado al elevador cuando vio como la mano de Violet impedía que la puerta se cerrara. Violet lo veía a los ojos sin decir nada, en silencio entro al elevador y dejo que la puerta se cerrara, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra hasta llegar al parque del edificio. Philip saldría por donde había entrado y tomaría un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a casa de los Lancaster para sacar su auto. Violet lo tomo del brazo y sin decir nada se acerco hasta darle un beso en la frente como no lo hacía desde que Philip era pequeño.

(Violet) (Viéndolo a los ojos) porque sigo siendo tu madre, me duele lo que has hecho con mi hija!

(Philip) (Viéndola dar la vuelta y alejarse) veré la forma de ayudarte mama! Te lo prometo!

Violet no pudo decir más, simplemente había asentido con la cabeza y había entrado de nuevo al elevador para regresar al departamento al lado de su hijo. En la mansión Lancaster Henry observaba como una de las sirvientas levantaba los vidrios rotos del salón y como algunos de ellos iban manchados de sangre. Sin poder aguantar más aquella escena había salido de la mansión rumbo a su despacho mientras Vanessa lo observaba divertida. En cuanto el se fuera ella podría salir para ir al club o a buscar algo que le quitara el aburrimiento que tenia. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir pronto para poder fastidiarle la vida a los Andley pero necesitaba despejarse para pensar bien en lo que haría. Vanessa había salido de la mansión cuando Philip apenas iba llegando, al ver que el auto que salía era el de su hermana Philip aprovecho para ir a hablar con su padre y que este le dijera que era lo que pretendía hacer atormentando a Violet con el asunto del matrimonio. Al entrar la mucama le había indicado que tanto su padre como Vanessa habían salido apenas unos minutos antes y sin decir nada él se había dirigido al estudio. Una sola idea estaba rondando su cabeza en ese momento. Encontrar los papeles de divorcio que Henry había robado del registro y entregárselos a Violet para que su padre no pudiera seguir atormentándola. En silencio comenzó a buscar sobre el escritorio de su padre para ver si con un poco de suerte lograba encontrar aquellos documentos. En el club después de montar a caballo un rato la tía Elroy acompañada de Amín y Jacobo tomaba el desayuno tranquila pues ese día Alyson había insistido en que después del susto de la noche anterior un paseo por el club les caería muy bien. Los tres reían divertidos al recordar como el pequeño Jacob había entrado esa mañana a despedirse de ellos pues se iba a visitar a su amiga la traviesa Candy Ann, aun reían al ver como llevaba al pobre Jamud agarrado con las dos manos para qué no se le escapara cuando a lo lejos Jacob vio como Vanessa entraba al restaurant del club y se dirigía a la salida que daba al campo de polo. La tía y Amín la habían visto también pero al intentar retirarse solo habían visto como Jacobo en silencio caminaba hacia la misma salida e iba detrás de Vanessa hasta llegar a las caballerías. Vanessa esperaba a que el encargado le llevara su montura cuando de pronto escucho una voz firme que venía de detrás de ella.

(Jacobo) (Serio) creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

(Vanessa) (Riendo burlona) lo siento caballero, pero no salgo con ansíanos!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ni yo con prostitutas señorita!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) quien se cree usted que es?

(Jacobo) (Desafiante) un caballero! (acercándose) que no está dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que una mujer como usted siga molestando a mi nieta y a su familia!

(Vanessa) (Recordándolo) así que usted es el supuesto abuelo de Alyson! (viendo que se acercaban con su caballo) lamento decirle que en este momento no tengo tiempo para viejos verdes como usted!

(Jacobo) (Tomándola del brazo) ni yo tendría tiempo para una mujerzuela, pero en su caso puedo tomar un poco de mi tiempo para hablarle! (viéndola a los ojos) no siga metiéndose con mi nieta por que ahora no le será tan fácil!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y que puede hacerme un viejo estúpido como usted?

(Jacobo) volteando a verla) créame que no querrá averiguarlo Vanessa!

Sin decir más Jacobo comenzó a salir de las caballerizas mientras Vanessa lo observaba en silencio. Había algo en la mirada de aquel caballero que por un momento la había hecho temblar, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse tranquila hasta conseguir vengarse y eso lo haría aun si le tocara pasar por encima de quien fuera.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 79: **Una Sonrisa Intrigante**

**Yajaira **


	79. Chapter 79

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 79**

**Una Sonrisa Intrigante**

Vanessa sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba mientras intentaba desesperadamente tranquilizarse, no sabia porque aquel hombre la había alterado tanto con sus tontas amenazas pero de pronto lo único que le provocaba era salir del club lo mas pronto posible, sin esperar a que le llevaran su yegua se apresuro a salir de las caballerizas para volver a toda prisa a la mansión Lancaster, apenas había subido a su auto cuando el celular había comenzado a sonar, sin mucho ánimo contesto y después de escuchar lo que le decían no pudo más que sonreír maliciosa y arrancar el auto para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión. Jacobo había entrado de nuevo al salón donde la tía y baba Amín lo esperaban después de verlo salir detrás de Vanessa.

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) que has hecho Jacobo? Para que fuiste tras ella?

(Jacobo) (Serio) solamente quería saludarla Emilia! No te preocupes!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) y que tal esta la muchacha?

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) creo que un poco contrariada! (viéndola galante) nos vamos?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) espero que no hayas cometido ninguna locura!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que Jacobo fue muy prudente Emilia! Mejor vamos a casa de Violet a ver como esta mi Latifa!

Los tres salieron del club sin imaginar el estado en el que encontrarían a Violet quien cuidaba la fiebre de Gregory que por las heridas de la espalda no paraba de delirar. Latifa preparaba en la cocina algunas yerbas que había aprendido a usar en casa de su baba con la nana que la cuidaba pues no querían avisarle a Alyson lo que había pasado con su hermano. Vanessa había entrado a la mansión Lancaster y después de ver como su fiel Tim le señalaba que aun Philip estaba en la biblioteca había sonreído mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontraba Philip revisando entre las carpetas de su padre para ver si lograba encontrar una copia del documento que había sido sellado de recibido en el registro meses atrás. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Vanessa hasta que prácticamente la tenía sentada frente a él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

(Vanessa) (Jugando con su copa) si papa se entera de lo que intentas hacer seguro va enojarse contigo!

(Philip) (Viéndola) no se dé que me hablas!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso crees que soy tonta? Sé exactamente qué es lo que intentas hacer!

(Philip) (Viéndola a la cara) por que no mejor vas a molestar a alguien más? En este momento estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) pierdes tu tiempo! Lo que buscas no vas a encontrarlo allí!

(Philip) (Serio) ni siquiera sabes que es lo que estoy buscando!

(Vanessa) (Pensativa) por un momento pensé que buscabas los papeles de divorcio que papa saco del registro para molestar a Violet!

Philip se detuvo por un momento sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda. Serio levanto la mirada hacia ella intentando disimular ignorar de que era lo que ella estaba hablándole, no quería por ningún motivo levantar ninguna sospecha en su hermana pues sabía muy bien de lo que ella era capaz.

(Philip) (Serio) de que papeles de divorcio hablas?

(Vanessa) (Divertida) acaso no sabías que papa sustrajo los documentos de divorcio del registro para molestar a Violet?

(Philip) (Sorprendido) no tenía idea que el siguiera con la idea de reconquistarla!

(Vanessa) (Riendo divertida) reconquistarla?

(Philip) (Serio) para que más quisiera el detener ese divorcio?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) sabes que, ya me aburrí de este juego!

(Philip) (Serio) de que juego hablas?

(Vanessa) (Caminando hacia la caja fuerte) se perfectamente que estas enterado de lo que papa está haciendo y que no estás de acuerdo! (abriendo la caja y sacando una carpeta) aquí los tienes!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) que es esto?

(Vanessa) (Aventándole los papeles) el divorcio de Violet y papa! Entrégaselo a la estúpida esa si así lo deseas pero llévatelos de aquí ahora mismo antes que me arrepienta!

(Philip) (Tomándolos) por qué haces esto Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Caminando hacia la puerta) porque papa tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo y tiene que pagarla! (volteando a ver) por supuesto espero que sepas que le diré a papa que tú fuiste quien los saco de aquí cuando el pregunte!

(Philip) (Serio) entonces no lo haces por Violet?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo seria) esa estúpida no me interesa! Y más te vale que salgas de aquí con esa carpeta antes que decida quitártela! (riendo) con esto piensas redimirte ante la imbécil de Alyson?

(Philip) (Viendo la carpeta) Alyson no tiene nada que ver en esto! (caminando hacia la puerta) ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

(Vanessa) (Haciéndose a un lado) eso significa que ya no te interesa? (divertida) que ahora no te importara si le sucede algo?

(Philip) (Tomándola del cuello) no te atrevas a hacerle daño! (soltándola) eres mi hermana y me dolería tener que ir contra ti!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ridículo!

Riendo vio como Philip salía de prisa de la mansión llevándose la carpeta de Henry que ella le había entregado, seguramente se divertiría mucho al ver la cara de su padre cuando ella le dijera que su hermano había sustraído aquellos papeles tan importantes de la caja fuerte. Tim la observaba desde lejos sin poder entender que era lo que ella pretendía al entregarle aquellos documentos a su hermano si sabía perfectamente que arruinaría los planes de Henry y el era un hombre de cuidado. En el juzgado el juez Richardson había salido de una reunión conciliatoria y al entrar a su oficina se había encontrado con Henry Lancaster esperándolo dentro de su despacho. Por un momento había sentido deseos de mandarlo sacar de allí pero después de ver como había pasado la noche Violet con la angustia de saber que seguía casada con aquel hombre lo que le provocaba era tomarlo de las solapas y golpearlo hasta que le entregara los documentos que había sustraído ilegalmente del registro. Serio dejo sus carpetas sobre el escritorio para encarar a su antiguo compañero.

(David) (Serio) que haces aquí?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) supongo que ya debes estar enterado!

(David) (Serio) de lo que le estás haciendo a mi prometida? Por supuesto que estoy enterado y te aseguro que esto no se quedara así Henry!

(Henry) (Levantándose) tu prometida has dicho? (negando con la cabeza) no me gusta cómo suena eso! Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi esposa y al hacer esa aseveración me estas confesando que mi esposa está cometiendo adulterio! (viéndolo divertido) aunque estando casados por bienes mancomunados bien podría aprovechar esta oportunidad que me ofreces!

(David) (Apretando los puños) eres un malnacido Henry! Aun no sé cómo fue que te las ingeniaste para hacer que la esposa de Edward aceptara casarse contigo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) eso no es asunto tuyo! El caso es que Violet me acepto y se caso conmigo y aun está casada conmigo y tú tienes que alejarte de ella antes que le causes un daño mayor al que le has causado hasta ahora!

(David) (Sorprendido) de que daño estás hablando? Yo nunca le he hecho daño a Violet!

(Henry) (Saliendo) no te parece suficiente daño el andar divulgando que ella tiene una relación contigo cuando aun es una mujer casada? (sonriendo) aléjate de ella o voy a demandarte y a demandarla a ella por adulterio! Hasta luego David!

El juez no podía creer el descaro que tenia Henry al presentarse ante el aun cuando sabia que él estaba enterado de todo lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía furioso sin poder corresponderle como deseaba pero no podía dejarse llevar por la ira dentro de los tribunales, no estaba dispuesto a darle ese gusto a su ex amigo. Algo tenía que hacer para librar a Violet de aquel hombre tan nefasto pero aun sus investigaciones no lo habían llevado a la persona que le había ayudado a sustraer los documentos. Desanimado se dejo caer en su silla mientras respiraba profundo para intentar tranquilizarse. En su auto Philip conducía en silencio, sobre el asiento del pasajero llevaba aquella carpeta con los documentos pero sabía que no podía entregársela a Violet, el tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle sin que ella corriera el riesgo de que Henry invalidara aquel documento pero no podía pensar en nada más que en la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que Vanessa le había entregado los documentos, decidido condujo hasta la oficina de la única persona que podía evitar que Henry pudiera hacer algo para neutralizar sus intentos. Decidido se estaciono y salió llevando la carpeta en sus manos. En el rancho de Tom el auto de Anthony apenas entraba por el portal de madera que Tom había puesto después de la muerte de su padre, la pequeña Candy Ann daba de saltos junto a Flamy mientras el duque correteaba entre sus piernitas al verla tan agitada.

(Flamy) (Seria) no saltes tanto Candy Ann, el duque puede votarte o tu puedes lastimarlo!

(Candy Ann) (Riendo) yo no cae mami, duque no vota!

(Tom) (Riendo) estas emocionada hija?

(Candy Ann) (Aplaudiendo) jaco vino papi! Ai eta, ai eta!

Tom apenas la había logrado atrapar cuando ella había intentado lanzarse frente al auto al ver como de la ventanilla salía la manita de Jacob quien había comenzado a saludar desde la carretera mientras Anthony, Candy y Stear reían divertido al escuchar los gritos de Jacob saludando a Candy Ann. La carita de la pequeña se había iluminado al ver como Jacob salía del auto sosteniendo a Jamud entre sus manitas, mientras los dos pequeños salían corriendo sin despedirse de nadie y seguidos por el pequeño duque el perrito que Terry le había regalado a la pequeña, Patrick los observaba desde la ventana mientras suspiraba recordando a su pequeño que lo esperaba en Londres. Tom los había invitado a pasar, seguramente Jacob y la pequeña no aparecerían de nuevo hasta que la cocinera llamara para el almuerzo y Tom quería disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos por lo menos un momento más. Patrick los saludo serio mientras Flamy y Candy se despedían para ir a la cocina a ver qué era lo que estaba preparando la cocinera para el almuerzo.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) que gusto verlo Patrick!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) igualmente! No sabía que ustedes vendrían al rancho, hasta esta mañana que Tom me lo comento!

(Stear) (Serio) veo que ya está desesperado!

(Patrick) (Suspirando) tanto se me nota?

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) debe sentirse desesperado de estar lejos de casa!

(Patrick) (Levantándose) lo que me desespera es estar lejos de mi hijo! No saben cuánto lamento que los planes se nos hayan venido abajo con la huida de Vanessa!

(Stear) (Preocupado) ha logrado averiguar algo más?

(Tom) sabemos que ella está viviendo de nuevo en la mansión Lancaster, pero aun los hombres de Patrick no logran averiguar quién es el cómplice que oculta las pruebas que Vanessa dice!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo) Albert quiere que sepas que eres bienvenido a la mansión de chicago si quieres estar un poco más cerca!

(Patrick) (Serio) no sé si eso sería prudente! Estando aquí siento que a veces no logro controlar las ganas que tengo de ir a buscarla y llevármela, no quiero ni imaginar la locura que haría si estoy más cerca de esa arpía!

(Stear) (Asintiendo) lo entiendo Patrick! Es realmente increíble el alcance que puede tener la maldad de los Lancaster!

(Tom) (Serio) acaso Vanessa se ha atrevido a hacer algo ahora que Albert volvió con su familia?

(Anthony) (Negando) aun no! Además no creo que le sea tan fácil ahora que haya refuerzos en casa!

(Tom) (Confundido) refuerzos?

(Anthony) (Riendo) en la mansión se encuentran baba Amín y Jacobo el abuelo de Alyson y por lo que hemos visto Jacobo es un hombre de carácter bastante fuerte y no está dispuesto a tolerarle nada a Vanessa!

(Stear) (Recordando) el día de la fiesta en la mansión él fue quien saco a Vanessa por la puerta del jardín y la metió al auto de Albert para que la llevaran a su casa!

(Anthony) (Riendo) por lo que comento el mayordomo, a Vanessa apenas le daba tiempo de poner los pies en el suelo por lo rápido que la saco Jacobo de la mansión!

(Patrick) (Serio) aun no puedo creer que esa sea la madre de mi hijo! (apretando los puños) de haber sabido cómo era hubiera luchado mas por quedarme con…

Sin poder decir nada Patrick se levanto y comenzó a salir de la casa dejándolos desconcertados con lo que había dicho. Tom había guardado silencio y después de unos minutos Candy y Flamy habían vuelto para unirse a la conversación. En casa de Violet mientras ella limpiaba las heridas de la espalda de Gregory la mucama había corrido a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a los tres visitantes que habían llegado apenas, baba se había detenido al sentir el aroma de las hierbas que Latifa trituraba en la cocina y preocupado se había apresurado a entrar para ver quien estaba haciendo aquel remedio y para que era. Al ver a su hija en la tarea se había acercado a ella y le había dado un beso en la frente sintiéndose más aliviado de que la medicina no fuera para ella. George iba saliendo de la habitación de Gregory con los vendajes ensangrentados cuando se había topado con la mirada de la tía Elroy y Jacobo quienes sorprendidos veían todo aquello. Jacobo había caminado hasta la habitación de donde George había salido después de escuchar parte de lo que había sucedido desde hacía unos días. Al entrar había visto como Violet hincada en el suelo terminaba de limpiarle la espalda a su hijo. En silencio se acerco hasta poner la mano en el hombro de ella quien al verlo casi había saltado a sus brazos llorando por todo lo que estaba pasando. Jacobo no podía más que abrazarla mientras veía aquellas cortaduras en la espalda de Gregory. Despacio le ayudo a Violet a sentarse mientras él se ponía en la tarea de recoger el algodón ensangrentado que aun estaba en la mesa de noche. Latifa había entrado después de unos minutos y sin decir nada se había arrodillado junto a la cama para comenzar a poner una capa de gasa sobre la espalda de Gregory en donde colocaría la masa que había hecho con las hierbas.

(Jacobo) (Serio) como es posible que esto haya sucedido Violet!

(Violet) (Llorando) no lo sé Jacobo! No sé como Henry pudo ser capaz de lastimar a nuestro hijo de esta forma!

(Jacobo) (Molesto) por que no me avisaste en cuanto ese hombre se presento en la joyería?

(Violet) (Asustada) yo, yo.. Yo no sabía qué hacer Jacobo! Henry me tomo completamente desprevenida con aquella noticia y la verdad no supe que hacer en ese momento!

(Albert) (Desde la puerta) debiste llamarnos de inmediato Violet!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) Albert! Cuando llegaste?

(Albert) (Serio) hace un momento! (viendo a Gregory) creo que deberías llevarlo a la clínica!

(Violet) (Negando) claro que no, el médico vino a verlo y dijo que estaba bien! además no quiero que Alyson se entere de nada de esto!

(Albert) (Serio) ella no se enteraría! (viéndola) Alyson no ha salido de la mansión y la hice prometer que no iría a la clínica a trabajar por lo menos hasta que esté completamente bien!

(Latifa) (Seria) ella ya sabe lo del divorcio de Violet?

(Albert) (Negando) aun no, pero creo que tendré que decírselo para que no la tome por sorpresa!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) lo mejor es mantenerla al tanto de todo para que no se asuste cuando las cosas salgan a la luz!

(Violet) (Negando) pobre de mi hija! Acaso nunca vamos a librarnos de tantos problemas?

(Albert) (Serio viendo a Jacobo) por lo menos estamos intentando mantenerla alejada de ellos pero con Vanessa y Henry atacando no se que tanto podamos hacer!

(Latifa) (Seria) acaso Vanessa se atrevió a presentarse de nuevo en la mansión?

(Jacobo) (Negando) no precisamente!

(Albert) (Al ver la cara de las dos) Vanessa envió un paquete para mí y no resulto ser nada agradable!

(Violet) (Preocupada) Alyson está bien?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) ella está bien! Además yo me encargue de poner una denuncia en contra de Vanessa y esta mañana sacamos al pequeño Jacob de casa para que pase unos días con Candy Ann en el rancho de Tom!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) oye amir, ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina por favor!

(Albert) (Tomando lo que le entregaba) insisto en que debemos llevar a Gregory a la clínica!

(Latifa) (Empujándolo sutilmente) ayúdame a ir a la cocina amir, luego hablas con Violet!

Latifa había empujado a Albert hasta el pasillo y tomándolo del brazo comenzó a caminar con él hasta estar lejos de la habitación de Gregory. Sabía que no le habían querido decir toda la verdad a Violet pero ella si quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahora. Después de escuchar el resto de la historia que Albert no había querido decir frente a Violet, la pobre Latifa casi había pegado un grito al saber que era lo que aquel paquete contenía y como baba y Alyson habían hecho aquella locura. Baba conversaba con George de lo que había sucedido mientras veía como en el pasillo Latifa conversaba con Albert.

(Amín) (Moviendo la cabeza en desapruebo) Latifa nunca quiere quedarse con dudas! (señalándola) allí esta entrevistando a Albert como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo!

(George) (Confundido) y por qué no tendría derecho?

(Amín) (Riendo) por nada hijo! Viejas costumbres mías, no me hagas caso! (viéndolo a la cara) cuando piensas bendecir mi casa George?

(George) (Confundido) bendecir?

(Amín) (Serio) con nietos George! Si no te apresuras a cumplir con mi Latifa voy a morir con los ojos secos sin poder conocer a mi nietos! (viéndolo a la cara) le has pedido a Latifa que te de él té de hierbas para que te ayude?

(George) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) te de hierbas?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) si hijo, el té que da energías para poder cumplir con fuerza tus obligaciones!

(Latifa) (Abochornada) baba!

Albert no pudo más que reprimir la risa al ver como el rostro de George enmarcaba un par de ojos abiertos como platos en un rostro pálido y el rostro de Latifa cambiaba de colores al escuchar la conversación que Amín estaba teniendo tan seriamente con su esposo. Albert apenas había tenido tiempo de soltar lo que llevaba en las manos para atrapar a Latifa quien se había desmayado del bochorno que había sentido al escuchar a su baba darle tremendos consejos a su marido. George no pudo más que correr a tomar a su esposa en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y alejarse de su suegro por lo menos mientras lograba volver a articular palabra mientras Albert divertido recogía los vendajes y el resto de hierba que había quedado de la curación. En el rancho Flamy había salido a llamar a los pequeños para que entraran a almorzar con ellos, los dos se habían desaparecido desde hacía más de una hora y los invitados debían partir después de comer. Tom había salido a ver por qué Flamy demoraba tanto cuando de pronto el pequeño duque entro despavorido seguido por Jamud quien iba arrastrando la panza que llevaba empapada en lodo dejando una clara señal de por donde se habían ido, el grito de Flamy atrajo la atención de todos para descubrir que en la puerta con la ropa llena de lodo los dos pequeño sonreían mientras intentaban quitar un poco el lodo que llevaban pegado por todos le cuerpo. Tom estaba sorprendido y a punto de regañarlos cuando frente a todos apareció Patrick intentando sacar el lodo de dentro de una de sus orejas y llevaba la ropa completamente empapada en lodo. Sin decir nada se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada y después de quitarse los calcetines había entrado de prisa a darse un baño y quitarse todo el lodo que llevaba encima después de haber intentado rescatar a Jamud de un charco de lodo y se había resbalado ante la risa de los dos pequeños que sentados en la orilla del charco se divertían de ver a aquel hombre intentando levantarse para caer de nuevo repetidas veces. En silencio Candy tomo al pequeño Jacob y siguió a Flamy quien llevaba a la pequeña Candy Ann para poder ir a bañar a los dos traviesos quienes muertos de risa se miraban las caritas. Tom había entrado de nuevo en silencio y al ver las huellas que habían dejado los dos animalitos comenzó a seguirlas hasta encontrarlos en el cojín de duque los dos acurrucados temblando de frio manchando todo lo que habían tocado a entrar. Anthony le había ayudado tomando al pequeño Jamud para bañarlo mientras él hacía lo mismo con el duque.

(Stear) (Sonriendo) creo que te esperan unos días muy interesantes Tom!

(Tom) (Viéndolo serio) crees que esto es nuevo? Candy Ann siempre se las ingenia para bañarse por lo menos tres veces al día! Con Jacob y Jamud aquí seguro que ahora serán por lo menos dos veces más que lo de costumbre!

(Anthony) (Riendo) vieron la cara de Patrick?

(Stear) (Riendo) como le abran hecho ese par de traviesos para hacerlo caer en el lodo?

(Tom) (Moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados) Patrick siempre termina pagando las consecuencias con mi hija! extraña tanto a su hijo que a veces le es difícil negarse a jugar con ella!

(Anthony) (Viendo a Stear disimuladamente) que era lo que él quiso decir hace un momento?

(Stear) (Recordando) si hubiera sabido cómo era Vanessa en realidad, hubiera luchado por quien? A quien se refería el Tom?

(Tom) (Comenzando a secar a duque) no lo sé muchachos! Hay muchas cosas de él que aun no logro entender!

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) Comprendo Tom! No debimos preguntarte algo que no nos concierne! Lo lamento!

(Tom) (Dándole una toalla) ya deja de ahogar a ese pobre animal Anthony!

(Anthony) (Riendo) perdón, pero es que se mueve mucho!

(Stear) (Ayudándole) seguramente tiene frio Anthony! (viendo la hora) será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos volver hoy mismo a Chicago!

Los tres sonrieron mientras dejaba a los dos animalitos en el suelo para que fueran a donde estaba la comida del duque esperándolos. Candy y Flamy no tardaron en aparecer con el par de relucientes traviesos recién bañados mientras Patrick los esperaba en el salón ya completamente limpio después del baño de lodo que se había llevado. En la oficina del juez, David intentaba concentrarse en el caso que había escuchado esa tarde, la presencia de Philip afuera de su oficina lo había alterado pues después de la visita de Henry unas horas antes no sabía si debía recibirlo o mandar a su secretaria a que le pidiera que se retirara. Después de tomar aire al fin le había dado la orden a su secretaria que lo hiciera pasar, Philip llevaba ya varias horas esperando y seguramente entraría molesto después de tremendo atrevimiento de parte del juez para atenderlo. Philip entro al despacho y después de saludarlo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se sentó frente a David quien aun no entendía que era lo que hacia ese muchacho allí.

(David) (Serio) como has estado Philip? Supe que ya te devolvieron tu licencia de litigante!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) hace unas semanas!

(David) (Abriendo su carpeta de nuevo) espero que esta vez tengas más criterio y ética! No me gustaría tener que pedirle a la junta de abogados que volvieran a revisar tu caso!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) espero que eso no suceda juez Richardson!

(David) (Intrigado) que es lo que vienes a buscar muchacho? Acaso te envió tu padre para que me dijeras algo que olvido decir esta mañana?

(Philip) (Sorprendido) papa estuvo aquí?

(David) (Serio) a que has venido muchacho?

(Philip) (Entregándole la carpeta) creo que usted podrá darle un mejor trámite a esto que yo!

(David) (Leyendo en silencio) como conseguiste esto?

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) se lo robe a mi padre!

(David) (Intrigado) que hiciste qué?

(Philip) (Serio) no me parece lo que él le está haciendo a Violet! No creo que el deba seguir lastimándola después de la forma en que nos comportamos con ella cuando se fue de casa!

(David) (Pensativo) que es lo que pretendes con esto muchacho?

(Philip) (Levantándose) no pretendo nada! Solo quería que Violet tuviera como defenderse de los ataques de papa y seguramente que usted podrá ayudarla mejor de lo que yo podría! (encaminándose a la puerta) si le sirve de algo, creo que debería hablar con la secretaria del juez Mathew, ella seguramente podrá explicarle como es que esa carpeta salió de las oficinas del registro y llego a manos de mi padre!

(David) (Deteniéndolo) cual es el verdadero motivo de tus actos Philip?

(Philip) (Viéndolo a los ojos) después de tanto mal que le he hecho a ellas, era tiempo que comenzara a hacer algo bueno! (bajando la mirada) que pase buena tarde señor!

(David) (Serio) Violet estará muy agradecida por esto muchacho!

(Philip) (Negando) ella no me debe nada! Yo soy quien está en deuda con ella!

Sin decir más Philip comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la corte mientras David pensativo veía la carpeta que ahora tenía en sus manos. En casa de Violet después de ver que Latifa estaba más recuperada la tía Elroy había decidido que era hora de volver a la mansión, ese día Alyson lo había pasado sola y no querían dejarla tanto tiempo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el paquete que Vanessa les había enviado. En la mansión Alyson intentaba leer algo en su habitación, todo en la mansión se sentía tan silencioso que no podía concentrarse en nada. Por un momento había querido salir al jardín pero la brisa que caía por ratos no se lo había permitido, se sentía desesperada en aquel encierro y en la insistencia de Albert al pedirle que no saliera hasta que el volviera se sentía desesperada. Después de esperar por largo rato había salido a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que había escuchado voces que provenían del primer nivel. Dorothy conversaba con alguien y definitivamente no se trataba de una conversación agradable por la forma en que la pobre muchacha parecía gritar pidiendo ayuda al mayordomo. Despacio Alyson se acerco hasta las escaleras para ver que quien se encontraba en la entrada del salón era Henry Lancaster. Al verla de pie en lo alto de las escaleras había sonreído pues por lo que había visto no había nadie más que ella en la mansión. Decidido había hecho a un lado a Dorothy y se había encaminado hasta las escaleras, Alyson lo veía desde arriba sin poder creer el atrevimiento que había tenido aquel hombre de presentarse en su casa.

(Henry) (Serio) contigo precisamente quería hablar!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted!

(Henry) (Viéndola con desprecio) yo creo que te conviene hablar conmigo Alyson! No me gustaría que después te tomen por sorpresa algunas noticias!

(Alyson) (Retrocediendo) será mejor que se vaya antes que mi esposo vuelva a casa!

(Henry) (Serio) no seas estúpida muchacha! Te conviene hablar conmigo antes que William vuelva!

(Dorothy) (Angustiada) por favor señor, retírese! La señora no se encuentra bien y no necesita que usted venga a molestarla!

(Henry) (Comenzando a subir) creo que lo que tengo que hablar con ella es más importante que cualquier cosa muchacha entrometida!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) no te permito que subas!

(Henry) (Serio) o subo yo o bajas tu, pero vas a escucharme!

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert no tarda en volver!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) mucha más razón para que bajes y me escuches de una vez, no te parece?

(Alyson) (Comenzando a bajar) que es lo que quieres?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) esa es una pregunta muy interesante! Que es lo que quiero? Creo que la pregunta correcta seria…. (Viendo a Dorothy) por que no le dices a la entrometida de tu sirvienta que se retire?

(Alyson) (Viendo la cara de angustia de Dorothy) ella está haciendo su trabajo! Dime que es lo que vienes a buscar y vete antes que el abuelo y Albert lleguen!

(Henry) (Susurrándole) esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre!

(Alyson) (Seria) tú no eres nada mío!

(Henry) (Asintiendo) tal vez! Pero siendo aun el esposo de Violet aun puedo sentirme como si realmente fuera tu padre no te parece?

(Alyson) (Seria) mama ya no es tu esposa desde hace mucho tiempo! Y yo no veo el motivo de tu visita!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) el motivo, hija! es saber que tan dispuesta estas en llegar a un acuerdo conmigo para que yo le dé el divorcio a tu madre?

(Alyson) (Asombrada) tú no tienes nada que darle a mama! Ella se divorcio de ti hace mucho!

(Henry) (Viéndola a la cara) eso no es lo que dicen los papeles que tengo en mi poder! (comenzando a bajar) por que no le dices a tu sirvienta que se retire para que yo pueda explicarte mejor!

(Alyson) (Haciéndole una señal a Dorothy) habla de una vez Henry! Tu presencia no me agrada y no quiero seguir hablando contigo!

(Henry) (Viendo a Dorothy entrar a la cocina) tengo en mi poder los papeles para dar por terminado el asunto del divorcio con Violet! (burlón) por algún pequeño error esos papeles nunca llegaron a la oficina donde los validarían y Violet y yo seguimos técnicamente casados!

(Alyson) (Seria) si eso es cierta mama puede pedir un nuevo documento y divorciarse de ti! No entiendo que es lo que pretendes al venir a decirme todo esto?

(Henry) (Asintiendo) tienes toda la razón! Violet puede volver a iniciar todo el tramite! (dándose la vuelta) lástima que ahora tenga una demanda en su contra por adulterio!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) demanda por adulterio?

(Henry) (viéndola sonriente) como podrás darte cuenta, al estar aun casado legalmente con tu madre sigo teniendo todos los derechos legales como esposo y ya que ella ha estado saliendo con David desde hace unos meses tengo todo el derecho a demandarla por adulterio y como las clausulas de nuestro contrato matrimonial es de bienes mancomunados estoy seguro que el juez que lleve nuestro caso estará de acuerdo en que me corresponde todo lo que se me antoje pedir como indemnización! (pensativo) estoy pensando que la joyería sería un buen abono a lo que me corresponde por haberme mantenido fiel durante todos estos meses mientras Violet salía con un juez de la suprema corte ante los ojos de todo el mundo!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) tú no puedes pretender quitarle la joyería a mama! No tienes derecho después de todo lo que le has robado durante todos estos años!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) compruébalo? Yo tengo los poderes que Violet me firmo para manejar sus bienes durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados! Si no pude tomar buenas decisiones en las inversiones y perdí todo ese dinero estoy respaldado por los documentos que indican que tenía toda la autorización de ella para hacer cada uno de aquellos tramites!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) no sé como mama pudo caer en manos de un hombre como tú! (acercándose) que es lo que quieres a cambio de dejarla en paz?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) no es lo que yo quiero, hijita! (malicioso) es lo que tu ofrezcas a cambio de esos papeles! (pensativo) yo simplemente te diré si estoy de acuerdo o no con lo que tu tengas que ofrecerme!

(Alyson) (Enojada) como eres capaz de hacer tanto daño Henry?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) así que ahora soy HENRY! Hace unos meses me gritabas que lo único que siempre habías querido era poder decirme papa y que te tratara como a tus hermanos!

(Alyson) (Negando) eso es algo que ya quedo muy atrás! Justo antes de que tus hijos me hicieran todas las cochinadas que me hicieron!

(Henry) (Serio) pues yo creo que eso es algo que como tú dices, quedo muy atrás! Lo que quiero saber ahora, es que es lo que piensas ofrecerme para que dé por terminado el divorcio?

(Alyson) (Seria) y como se que los papeles que dicen son reales?

(Henry) (Serio) pregúntale a Violet!

(Alyson) (Negando) esto no es entre mama tu y yo Henry! Si quieres que yo te solucione esto tienes que hacer el negocio conmigo sin que ella lo sepa!

(Henry) (Serio) me parece bien! no creo que a ella le haga bien saber de nuestro acuerdo, hija!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) trae los papeles y llegaremos a un acuerdo!

(Henry) (Viéndola darse la vuelta) quiero que me des una cantidad ahora!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) no hasta ver qué dices la verdad y que esos papeles están en tus manos!

(Henry) (Tomándola del brazo) acaso crees que me atrevería a venir si no los tuviera en mi poder!

(Alyson) (Haciendo una mueca de dolor) suéltame!

(Henry) (Serio) quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo en este momento!

(Alyson) (Quejados) haaa! Suéltame! No voy a darte nada hasta que traigas los documentos!

(Henry) (Apretando aun más su brazo) dije que haremos un trato ahora!

(Dorothy) (Corriendo) suéltela señor, la señora está muy delicada!

(Henry) (Serio) no te metas, sirvienta entrometida! Esto es entre mi hija y yo!

(Alyson) (Intentando zafarse) no voy a hacer negocios contigo hasta que vea que no me mientes!

(Dorothy) (Gritando) auxilio!!! Están atacando a la señora, socorro!!!

(Henry) (Serio) contéstame de una vez Alyson! Cuanto estas dispuesta a darme por esos papeles?

(Alyson) (Quejándose) por favor suéltame!

(Henry) (Zarandeándola) no hasta que me rrespondas!

En la entrada de la mansión dos autos estaban apenas estacionándose, Albert había bajado de su auto y se dirigía a ayudarle a la tía a bajar cuando los gritos de Dorothy lo habían asustado, sin pensar había dejado que Jacobo se encargara de la tía mientras el subía las escaleras hasta la entrada principal. Al entrar había visto como Dorothy intentaba ayudar a Alyson recibiendo un empujón de Henry quien seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo mientras ella casi lloraba del dolor que sentía del fuerte agarre que le tenía aquel hombre.

(Albert) (Furioso) más te vale que sueltes a mi mujer, Henry!

(Henry) (Soltándola) William! (volteando a verlo) solo vine a conversar con mi hija de negocios!

(Albert) (Viendo como Dorothy corría hacia Alyson) no creo que mi esposa este muy a gusto con tu visita!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) Albert, por favor habi!

(Albert) (Viéndole el brazo) por favor nada Alyson! No puedo permitir que este imbécil venga a maltratarte en nuestra casa y se vaya así como así!

(Elroy) (Entrando) que pasa William, porque tanto grito? (sorprendida) Henry?

(Jacobo) (Serio) quien es este hombre William?

(Amín) (Susurrando) será mejor que llevemos a Alyson arriba Emilia!

(Elroy) (Acercándose a ella) estas bien hija?

(Alyson) (Escondiendo el brazo) si tía, estoy bien!

(Amín) (Viéndole el brazo) a mi no me lo parece! (voleando a ver a Albert) haram Albert, este hombre ha venido a votar tu tejado!

(Elroy) (Seria) como has sido capaz de venir a golpear a Alyson a nuestra casa Henry? Acaso no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza?

(Albert) (Acercándose a ver) que es lo que paso aquí Alyson? Que te hiso este desgraciado?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) habi por favor! No más habi, déjalo ir!

Alyson apenas estaba diciendo aquello cuando de pronto Albert la sostuvo entre sus brazos para luego subir con ella de prisa pues había perdido el sentido. La tía Elroy preocupada había subido detrás de ellos mientras en el salón, baba y Jacobo veían a Henry de pies a cabeza. Sin decir nada Henry se había apresurado a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto Jacobo se le había plantado de frente mientras lo vía con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo de pies a cabeza) así que usted es Henry Lancaster?

(Henry) (Viéndolo con desprecio) y quien se supone que sea usted?

(Jacobo) (Negando) nadie que a usted le interese!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) no será usted otra conquista de Alyson? O tal vez sea otra de las conquistas de mi esposa!

(Amín) (Viendo el rostro de Jacobo) no le permito que hable mal de ellas!

(Henry) (Burlón) lo lamento, pero como las dos son tan…

Aun no había podido terminar de hablar cuando el puño del rudo Escoses se había chocado contra su mandíbula enviándolo directo al suelo. El asombro en la cara de Amín era notorio a simple vista mientras Jacobo seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Henry que a duras penas comenzaba a levantarse viendo que aquel hombre de un golpe había logrado casi partirle la nariz.

(Henry) (Furioso) quien diablos se cree que es usted?

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) Jacobo Stewart! El abuelo de Alyson y no estoy dispuesto a dejarle pasar ni un solo insulto en contra de mi nieta o su madre!

(Henry) (Serio) este golpe va a pagármelo muy caro!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) eso está por verse! (tomándolo de la camisa) tal vez mi nieta y Violet lo hayan dejado salirse con la suya, pero yo no! (siseando) usted va a tener que responderme por cada centavo que le robo a mi hijo y a su mujer! (soltándolo) usted va a tener que devolver hasta el último centavo que les quito a ellas, y de eso puede estar completamente seguro!

(Amín) (Acercándose) le aconsejo que se vaya antes de que William vea el tamaño del morete que le dejo en el brazo a su esposa o no creo que usted salga de aquí sobre sus dos pies!

(Henry) (Sacudiéndose la ropa) dígale a su nieta que nuestro trato aun queda pendiente! Estaré esperando su propuesta esta misma noche o simplemente entablare la demanda en contra de quien ella ya sabe!

Sin decir más Henry salió de la mansión mientras aun se limpiaba la sangre que le salía por la nariz, Jacobo se veía los nudillos enrojecidos después del tremendo golpe que había logrado darle a Henry mientras comenzaba a pensar la forma de ayudarle a su nieta para que ese hombre no volviera a molestarlas. En la habitación de Albert él le había colocado un paño de agua fría en la frente a Alyson para que comenzara a reaccionar, con los ojos encolerizados veía los dedos de Henry marcados en el brazo de su esposa y sentía que la rabia estaba a punto de explotarle.

(Elroy) (Seria) no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a repetirse hijo!

(Albert) (Serio) no debí traerla de regreso tan pronto! (viéndola reaccionar) Alyson, amor!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) mama sigue casada con él?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) lo siento mucho amor!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no te preocupes hayati, ya veremos la forma de terminar con eso!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo desde la puerta) tal vez deberías pensar en llevarla lejos de aquí William!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) deberías llevarla a donde pueda terminar de reponerse y pueda estar tranquila!

(Elroy) (Viéndola) tal vez en Lakewood ella pueda sentirse mejor!

Albert no podía más que escuchar las sugerencias que le daban mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Alyson quien temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. En la mansión Lancaster Henry había llegado completamente encolerizado, después de saber quién era aquel hombre podía estar seguro que no lograría sacarle nada a su hijastra. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era intentar quitarle a Violet todo lo que tenía y comenzaría de inmediato antes de que ellos pudieran ponerse en alerta y evitarlo. Desesperado entro a su despacho sin darle importancia a su hija quien leía junto a la chimenea. Divertida Vanessa veía como su padre había abierto la caja fuerte y después de buscar entre todas sus carpetas corría hacia su escritorio y comenzaba a revolver todo lo que tenía en sus gavetas. Sin poder seguir con la ansiedad se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta el escritorio sentándose frente a él.

(Vanesa) (Sonriendo) buscabas algo, papá?

(Henry) (Viéndola a los ojos) en donde esta?

(Vanessa) (Seria) en donde esta qué?

(Henry) (Viéndola amenazante) en donde está la carpeta que guarde en la caja fuerte?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) que carpeta papa? Si no me dices claro no puedo ayudarte!

(Henry) (Furioso) la carpeta con los documentos de divorcio que te mostré ayer?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) Oh, esa carpeta! (viéndolo a la cara) Philip se la llevo esta mañana!

(Henry) (Retrocediendo) como? (pensativo) pero cómo es posible? Como sabes tú que él se la llevo?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) porque yo se la di!

(Henry) (Furioso) que? Porque diablos se la diste? No sabes lo que contenía esa carpeta, estúpida?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) no me llames estúpida! Yo se la di y no me importa lo que tú pienses!

(Henry) (Furioso) porque diablos tenias que dársela? Ahora él puede dársela a Violet y arruinar mis planes!

(Vanessa) (Seria) precisamente eso fue lo que le sugerí! (viéndolo a la cara) estoy segura que Violet no tardara en recibir esa carpeta!

(Henry) (Acercándose) acaso perdiste la razón? Porque tenias que meterte en mis asuntos?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a la cara) te dije que no me traicionaras! (saliendo) ahora ya sabes a qué atenerte si vuelves a intentar hacerlo papa! (deteniéndose) si yo fuera tu, saldría corriendo a averiguar si Philip aun tiene esos documentos en su poder! Con suerte aun puedas lograr hacer algo para recuperarlos!

Henry vio como Vanessa se alejaba rumbo a su habitación mientras reía divertida. Sin esperar salió corriendo rumbo al departamento de Philip. Tal vez si llegaba a tiempo podría proponerle compartir con él lo que lograra sacarle a Alyson y él le ayudaría. En el departamento de Violet el timbre de la puerta había sonado un par de veces, George había salido a ver de quien se trataba y al abrir se había topado con el rostro serio de David Richardson. Cortésmente le había invitado a pasar pero David simplemente no se había movido. Había algo en su mirada que no era usual.

(George) (Serio) buenas noches David, sucede algo?

(David) (Viendo hacia atrás de él) necesito que hablemos de algo en privado!

(George) (Preocupado) ha pasado algo?

(David) (Mostrándole la carpeta que llevaba mientras le sonreía de una forma inusual) creo que esta noche deberíamos salir a cenar y tratar un asunto a solas, cuñado!

George había reconocido casi de inmediato el documento que había en aquella carpeta, sin poder decir una palabra solamente asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la carpeta para después ir por su chaqueta y avisarle a Latifa que esa noche no podría cenar con ellas. Algo muy importante se había presentado de pronto y no podía espera.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 80: **Luna de Miel para Dos**

**Yajaira **


	80. Chapter 80

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 80**

**Luna De Miel Para Dos**

El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas por su carácter fuerte no apto para menores de edad. Si este tipo de escenas le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias!

Albert se había recostado junto a Alyson mientras ella seguía en silencio pensando en lo que había discutido con Henry esa tarde, Jacobo los observaba desde el pasillo y de nuevo podía ver en el rostro de su nieta aquel temor que le había visto cuando había llegado a buscarlo a Escocia unos años atrás, ese temor mezclado con una tristeza tan profunda que podía ver en sus ojos. Albert la abrazaba protector mientras su mirada parecía estar perdida en un punto lejano, Jacobo podía ver la furia del rubio en ese momento y sabia que estaba luchando contra si mismo para no salir corriendo a ajustar cuentas con Henry Lancaster. La pastilla que la tía Elroy le había dado a Alyson había comenzado a hacer efecto y al ver como ella se quedaba dormida Albert la había acomodado bajo el cobertor para poder salir de la habitación. Jacobo lo esperaba en el salón de abajo, sabía que si no estaba atento Albert saldría corriendo a buscar a Henry y después del golpe que le había dado no estaba seguro si fuera conveniente que Albert se presentara frente a el. Apresurado Albert comenzó a bajar las escaleras poniéndose el abrigo cuando vio a Jacobo a medio camino y Amín en la puerta de la biblioteca esperándolos, sin poder evitarlos no pudo hacer mas que entrar a la biblioteca para escuchar lo que los dos tenían que decirle pero al entrar pudo ver que la tía Elroy lo esperaba sentada detrás del escritorio. En las oficinas del consorcio después de decidir charlar mas en privado, David le explicaba a George lo que había pasado ese día mientras George leía los documentos que el juez le había entregado, aun le parecía increíble que Philip Lancaster hubiera sido capaz de entregarles aquellos papeles sin pedir nada a cambio.

(George) (Serio) porque quieres que yo los tenga?

(David) (Serio) porque en este momento lo que mas conviene es presentarlos a la corte suprema y si yo lo hago no sería del todo legal ya que Henry podría alegar que yo los pude haber falsificado para beneficio de Violet ya que soy el hombre interesado en casarme con ella! no quiero dañar el proceso por ningún motivo y si tú los presentas entonces Henry no podrá alegar nada porque eres su hermano!

(George) (Bajando la mirada) eso lo sabemos tu y yo pero legalmente Violet nuca fue registrada como hija de mi padre!

(David) (Enojado) entonces que haremos? Ni tú ni yo podemos presentarnos porque el desgraciado de Henry sería capaz de acusarte de ser el amante de tu hermana solo por que viven en el mismo departamento!

(George) (Pensativo) Gregory no podrá hacerlo en el estado que esta y Alyson no se cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando sepa esto! (respirando profundo) creo que el mas indicado para hacerlo sería William!

(David) (Sonriendo) ese muchacho va a disfrutar esto!

(George) (Asintiendo) tal vez esto logre tranquilizarlo un poco después de lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses y la frustración de que Vanessa Lancaster haya vuelto! (levantándose) iré a verlo ahora mismo!

(David) (Sonriendo) yo volveré al departamento para ver como sigue Gregory y si Violet está tranquila!

George no pudo más que sonreír al ver la chispa en los ojos del juez al decir que iría a ver a Violet, en parte lo tranquilizaba saber que alguien estaría con ella y con Latifa mientras él se encargaba de llevarle aquellos documentos a Albert sin saber lo alterado que se encontraba en ese momento y la enorme satisfacción que le daría al saber que tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo para ayudar a su mujer y a su suegra. En el departamento de Philip este se encontraba pensativo, aun no sabía que esperar después de lo que había hecho, no esperaba que ninguno se acercara a darle las gracias pues después de todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no creía merecer el agradecimiento de nadie. Estaba pensativo aun recordando el beso que Violet le había dado en la frente ese día, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que él le había permitido a ella tener un gesto de cariño con él pues siempre desde niño había evitado el roce con ella sin entender realmente porque, los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y solo imaginando quien era a esa hora se levanto para ir a enfrentar seguramente a su padre. Sabía que Vanessa no resistiría por mucho tiempo el guardarse el secreto de los documentos y probablemente era su padre quien golpeaba la puerta en ese momento tan insistentemente. Apenas había podido abrir la puerta cuando ya Henry lo había hecho a un lado y caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder decir palabra, por su mirada podía adivinar que se encontraba furioso e intentaba controlarse antes de preguntar.

(Philip) (Cerrando la puerta) imagino a que has venido!

(Henry) (Furioso) donde están?

(Philip) (Encogiendo los hombros) ya no los tengo!

(Henry) (Acercándose) mientes! Será mejor que me los devuelvas antes que pierda la calma hijo!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a los ojos) te dije que no los tengo!

(Henry) (Tomándolo de la camisa) tu hermana me dijo que ella misma te los había entregado!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) me los dio esta mañana! Pero ya no los tengo, papa! Esos papeles están en este momento en las manos que deben estar!

(Henry) (Dándole una bofetada) como te atreves a meterte en mis asuntos muchacho idiota!

(Philip) (Limpiándose el labio reventado) ya estas más tranquilo?

(Henry) (Furioso) a quién diablos le entregaste esos papeles? Acaso fuiste a entregarlos al registro?

(Philip) (Serio) te dije que esos papeles están donde …

Philip no había terminado de decir la frase cuando el puño de Henry se había estampado en su rostro, Philip no pudo más que retroceder ante el fuerte impacto del golpe mientras veía como Henry con los puños apretados lo veía a los ojos furioso.

(Henry) (Respirando agitado) dime a quien le entregaste esos documentos Philip?

(Philip) (Furioso) no te diré nada!

(Henry) (Apretando más los puños) dime a quien se los diste?

(Philip) (Levantando los puños) es esto lo que quieres papa? (invitándolo a acercarse) acaso crees que yo soy Gregory que se dejara golpear sin responder?

(Henry) (Serio) no te atreverías!

(Philip) (Molesto) porque no? Acaso no es esta la forma en que nos enseñaste? Atrévete a darme otro golpe y veras que no estoy bromeando! No permitiré que me golpees solo por haber hecho algo que sabes era lo correcto! (viéndolo bajar las manos) no crees que ya fue suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Violet? Déjala en paz papá, ya es momento que la dejes tranquila después de todo lo que le hemos hecho!

(Henry) (Furioso) y a ti que diablo te pasa? De cuando acá te has vuelto el defensor de mi mujer?

(Philip) (Serio) ella ya no es tu mujer papa! Además, yo no tengo por qué explicarte mis actitudes! (desafiante) lo que hice, lo hice y punto! Ya no puedes hacer nada!

(Henry) (Arreglándose la chaqueta) eso es lo que tú crees!

(Philip) (Viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta) es inútil papa! Esos papeles ya deben estar en proceso!

(Henry) (Saliendo) lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia! (viéndolo de lado) espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo! Esto que me hiciste no voy a perdonárselos ni a ti ni a la estúpida de tu hermana!

(Philip) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) espero que lo que hagas ahora no te salga bien papa! Por tu propio bien, espero que no logres hacer nada contra mama!

Bajando la mirada camino hasta el bar, después de colocar un poco de hielo en una servilleta se la llevo al rostro para calmar el fuerte dolor que le había quedado después del golpe. En la mansión Andley mientras los tres lo veían Albert caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, necesitaba salir de allí para ir en busca de Henry y con el abuelo Jacobo plantado en la puerta de salida y Amín en la puerta que daba a la habitación del té de la tía no podía hacer nada.

(Elroy) (Seria) siéntate William!

(Albert) (Serio) ahora no tía! Solo digan lo que tengan que decir y déjenme salir!

(Jacobo) (Serio) creo que primero debes escucharnos muchacho! Por el bien tuyo y de mi nieta!

(Elroy) (Seria) hay algo que tu aun no sabes hijo, y es necesario que lo sepas después de lo que ha pasado!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) acaso paso algo más?

(Amín) (Acercándose) se trata de Najda hijo! Creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas como es que ella apareció en mi casa hace unos meses!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) ella apareció hace unos mese cuando yo estaba en casa de Amín! Ya estábamos seguros de que el cuerpo de la mujer que habían sacado del pozo era ella y yo estaba preparándome para volver!

(Jacobo) (Recordando) una fuerte tormenta se veía en horizonte y Amín nos había dicho que no podríamos salir sino hasta el día siguiente, desgraciadamente la tormenta fue más grande de lo que habían esperado y Emilia no pudo salir de Meknes como había planeado!

(Amín) (Cerrando los ojos) todo estaba tranquilo esa mañana cuando uno de mis sirvientes entro corriendo a la casa para avisar que bonita había regresado! La verdad estábamos felices porque al fin podríamos recuperar las cosas de Najda que tanto nos habías encargado!

(Elroy) (Seria) estábamos escuchando como Amín nos contaba de qué forma había llegado Alyson al desierto la primera vez cuando se apareció el otro camello! Sobre el venia Jacob llorando desesperado gritando por su madre!

(Amín) (Suspirando) apenas habíamos logrado bajarlo de campeón cuando nos dimos cuenta que la montura estilaba sangre! No sabíamos que decir cuando escuchamos los gritos desde la casa diciendo que una intrusa estaba tirado en la puerta!

(Elroy) (Tapándose la boca) no sabes la sorpresa que nos dimos al darnos cuenta que la intrusa que se había arrastrado por toda la entrada y estaba bañada en sangre y lodo era tu esposa! Todos corrimos a socorrerla y el pequeño Jacob se había lanzado a su lado y no dejaba de llorar desesperado! Ella había comenzado la labor de parto y estaba gravemente golpeada por haber pasado la tormenta en el desierto!

(Amín) (Viéndolo) ella cubrió con su cuerpo al pequeño Jacob y lo protegió a él y su vientre soportando el peso de la arena que les cayó encima!

(Albert) (Susurrando) ella paso la tormenta sola! Protegió a nuestros hijos sin ayuda?

(Jacobo) (Serio) debido a la tormenta no pudimos encontrar al médico para que llegara de inmediato así que nosotros tuvimos que atenderla mientras los sirvientes de Amín lograban llevarlo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) no había medico? Entonces como es posible…

(Elroy) (Seria) Violet, Jacobo y yo atendimos el nacimiento de tu hijo! Ella estaba muy mal y dijo que si no la ayudábamos en ese momento ella y el niño morirían!

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) ella apenas tenía fuerzas para tenerlo sola! Violet se encargo de recibir al niño mientras Emilia hacia el resto!

(Elroy) (Conteniendo las lágrimas)Jacobo tuvo que ayudar al niño a nacer y Alyson perdió el conocimiento casi de inmediato que el niño había salido! Cuando el médico llego por fin la examino y nos dijo que ella se encontraba muy mal!

(Amín) (Serio) la columna de Najda estaba muy inflamada y su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado por la tormenta! Ella tuvo que caminar muchos kilómetros para llegar a casa! La mujer que recogimos en la puerta de mi casa era una muerta en vida Albert! Su ropa y su rostro eran realmente irreconocibles a primera vista! Ella estaba a punto de morir cuando logro llegar a casa buscando refugio!

(Elroy) (Seria) es por eso que Jacobo la llevo a Escocia con él, para que los médicos la vieran y ella lograra recuperarse!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) y porque diablo nadie me dijo nada? (furioso) porque me dejaron creer que ella estaba muerta mientras ella estaba grave y me necesitaba a su lado?

(Elroy) (Bajando el rostro) tú estaba ocupándote de Vanessa en ese momento y creímos que lo mejor sería que lograras solucionarlo antes de que pudieras ir al lado de Alyson y la trajeras de vuelta!

(Albert) (Gritando furioso) y de qué diablos me sirvió esa venganza si esa mujer está de vuelta y no puedo hacer nada para alejarla de mi mujer? (viéndolos furioso) mi mujer pudo haber muerto y yo no pude estar a su lado! (viéndolos) por que no me dijeron que ella estaba viva cuando yo me fui a Lakewood muerto de dolor al saber por boca de Vanessa que Alyson era la mujer muerta que sacaron del pozo? Porque me dejaron consumir en dolor todos esos días?

(Jacobo) (Cerrando los ojos) porque para entonces Alyson seguía delicada y entraba y salía del hospital un par de veces por semana! No solo el cansancio de su cuerpo la había afectado! Ella también cayó en una fuerte depresión después del parto!

(Amín) (Triste) inconsciente como estaba ella cayó en una fuerte depresión creyendo todavía que Philip la había violado y que nunca más podría presentarse ante ti porque tú seguirías dudando si eras o no el padre del pequeño William! Ella no quería causarte más dolores de los que ya habían pasado!

(Albert) (Furioso) como fueron capaces de hacernos esto? Como pudieron mantenernos alejados cuando más que nunca debíamos estar juntos?

(Jacobo) (Serio) no los culpes a ellos William! Nadie más que yo tiene la culpa en todo esto! (viéndolo a la cara) pero no me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo hice! (viendo como Albert lo veía furioso) mi nieta estaba en riesgo y yo necesitaba mantenerla a salvo de los Lancaster! (viéndolo a los ojos) viste su actitud con Henry esta noche? Ella ni siquiera pudo librarse de las manos de ese malnacido! Ella sigue deprimida William y solo tú puedes ayudarle a salir de ese estado en el que se ha estado hundiendo en silencio!

(Elroy) (Seria) ella está muy frágil hijo!

(Albert) (Preocupado) por que no me dijeron que sufría de depresión cuando me llevaron con ella?

(Jacobo) (Negando) ella prácticamente cambio desde que te vio! Ella volvió a sonreír en cuanto tú entraste por la puerta, pero después de la visita de ese malnacido hemos vuelto a ver la tristeza en su mirada!

(Albert) (Bajando la cabeza) ella ni siquiera se defendió! Solo se quejaba mientras ese infeliz le hacía daño!

(Elroy) (Triste) tenemos que ayudarla hijo! Ella no se puede echar a morir de nuevo! Tus hijos la necesitan mucho y tú no puedes perderla de esta forma William! (seria) tienes que sacarla de aquí y alejarla hasta que logres que ella se recupere por completo! (pensativa) tal vez deberías pensar en llevarla a vivir una temporada fuera de aquí!

(Albert) (Negando) ella no quiere irse de Chicago! Además ella no querrá estar alejada de Violet ahora que ya sabe lo que Henry intenta!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) por lo menos llévatela de la mansión a donde ella pueda respirar más tranquila!

(Amín) (Acercándose) por que no la llevas a donde mandaste al pequeño de vacaciones?

(Albert) (Levantándose) como pudieron mantenernos alejados tanto tiempo?

Albert camino hacia la chimenea y se recostó sobre el acabado de madera que la enmarcaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras comenzaba a recordar aquella pesadilla que lo había atormentado durante meses antes de que Alyson se fuera de su lado y se perdiera en el desierto. Una a una las imágenes que había visto en sus pesadillas comenzaron a agolparse en su mente, la angustia que había sentido cada vez que tenia aquel sueño comenzaron a estremecerlo al imagina la forma en que habían encontrado a Alyson, arrastrándose en la entrada de la casa de baba Amín bañada en sangre y arena justo como él la había visto incontables veces en sus pesadillas. Las lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro mientras los demás guardaban silencio solo observando cómo Albert se estremecía de solo pensar en lo que le había tocado pasar a su mujer en medio del desierto soportando aquel peso de arena que le caía encima como la vez que los dos habían pasado una tormenta, aun no se explicaba como el frágil y embarazado cuerpo de su mujer había soportado todo aquello y comenzaba a maldecir una y otra vez en su mente a cada uno de los Lancaster. La tía estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los golpes de la puerta los interrumpieron. Jacobo abrió la puerta para pedir a quien fuera que estuviera afuera que los dejara tranquilos mientras aun conversaban. Al abrir se había topado con George quien al llegar se había enterado por Dorothy de lo que había pasado y que ellos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca. La tensión en aquella habitación se podía sentir, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Albert por la habitación cuando al fin lo había visto. Por la condición de su amigo podía adivinar que esa noche había habido muchas revelaciones en aquella casa y la que el traía en manos seguramente también los sorprendería. En silencio entro a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta detrás de él comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Albert. Al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro Albert levanto la mirada para encontrarse con él negro profundo de los ojos de su amigo, sin poder evitarlo dejo caer una lagrimas que había estado luchando por no dejar salir y solo pudo sentir como George lo rodeaba con sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza como cuando él era más niño. Al ver aquella actitud tan paternal de George, al fin Jacobo había comprendido por que este se había portado tan insistente en Escocia cuando les exigía que hablaran claro con Alyson y llamaran a Albert para que fuera junto a ella. George era como el hermano mayor de Albert y sufría con él al verlo de aquella forma.

(Albert) (Sollozando) por que George? Por qué?

(George) (Negando) no es momento de derrumbarse William! (sonriendo) hay mucho por hacer y debemos movernos rápido!

(Albert) (Enojado) Henry estuvo aquí esta tarde, lastimando a Alyson! (furioso) yo no puedo dejar las cosas tranquilas en este momento!

(George) (Sonriendo) el pagara William! (mostrándole la carpeta) pero solo si nos damos prisa!

Albert tomo la carpeta que George le ofrecía en ese momento y la abrió para comenzar a leer. Todos en la habitación estaban atentos cuando de pronto vieron una sonrisa en el rostro de Albert. Con la carpeta en mano camino hacia su escritorio que la tía Elroy había dejado vacio al intentar acercarse a él para confortarlo. Serio se sentó tras su escritorio y coloco la carpeta frente a él.

(Elroy) (Preocupada) que es eso William?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los papeles de divorcio que Henry robo del registro tía!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) quieres decir que estos son los papeles con los que amenazo a Alyson esta tarde?

(Albert) (Viendo a George) que es lo que debo hacer con esto George?

(George) (Serio) necesito que me acompañes a hacer una visita muy importante!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) podrían ustedes cuidar a Alyson mientras vuelo?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) Najda estará bien cuidada Albert, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer!

(Albert) (Tomando la carpeta) será mejor que nos vayamos George, quiero estar de vuelta antes que ella despierte!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) iré con ustedes William!

Albert no pudo más que asentir mientras casi salía corriendo de la mansión. En el teatro, Terry revisaba el listado de actores que utilizarían para la siguiente puesta en escena, llevaba largo rato con la misma página en la mano y desde el otro lado del escritorio Robert lo observaba mientras Terry luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Después de ver como Terry casi se dormía Robert no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a reír divertido provocando que Terry abriera los ojos y lo viera.

(Terry) (Acomodándose en la silla) que pasa Robert? Porque te ríes tanto?

(Robert) (Sonriendo) Te encuentras bien Terry? Desde hace ya un rato te veo dormitar en vez de leer la hoja que tienes en la mano!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) perdona Robert, la verdad es que no pude dormir bien anoche!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) se a que te refieres! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Terry) cuando los bebes deciden no dejarte dormir, lo logran!

(Terry) (Viendo la sonrisa picara de su amigo) creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para mañana! Aun debo ir por Candy a casa de Anthony!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) eso será lo mejor!

(Terry) (Deteniéndose) has sabido algo de Susana? Aun sigue en chicago?

(Robert) (Negando) no la he visto desde lo que paso aquí en el teatro! Creo que aun sigue encerrada en su departamento desde que la prensa se entero de todo lo que había hecho hace años!

(Terry) (Serio) espero que decida irse y no se le ocurra volver a acercarse a nosotros!

(Robert) (Serio) no creo que ella vuelva a acercarse Terry, la verdad pensé que tardarías más tiempo en volver después de lo que paso! Los reporteros han estado esperando hablar contigo y no hemos podido convencerlos de irse! Porque no aprovechas este tiempo para pasarlo con tu familia, Karen y yo podemos hacernos cargo del teatro!

(Terry) (Negando) si hago eso sería como dejar que la presencia de Susana nos afectara! (sonriendo) además estamos a punto de inaugurar el estudio de grabación y tenemos muchas propuestas en espera!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) esto será algo grande Terry! Pronto estaremos produciendo nuestro propio espacio de televisión y aun no puedo creerlo!

(Terry) (Sentándose de golpe) nuestro propio espacio de televisión!

De pronto los dos habían comenzado a respirar con dificultad, todos sus planes eran en grande y al darse cuenta que estaban cerca de realizarlos habían sentido el peso de lo que se vendría de ahora en adelante. Karen estaba entrando con unas carpetas en la mano cuando los había visto sentados viéndose a la cara sin poder decir palabra.

(Karen) (Seria) de nuevo hablando de nuestros proyectos? (acercándose) ya deberían dejar de asustarse con todo esto! Acaso no es lo que queríamos?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ahora dirás que no estás nerviosa!

(Karen) (Negando) para nada!

(Robert) (Serio) como que no estás nerviosa? Este es nuestro más grande proyecto Karen!

(Karen) (Asintiendo) y seremos los mejores! Ya lo verán!

(Robert) (Sentándola en sus piernas) puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita?

(Karen) (Sonriendo) quería saber si Terry a sabido algo de Susana?

(Terry) (Confundido) yo? Y porque tendría que saber algo de ella?

(Karen) (Sorprendida) no te has enterado?

(Robert) (Serio) si traes alguna noticia que pueda interesarnos porque no mejor la dices querida?

(Karen) (Seria) porque como salió en el periódico pensé que ya lo habían visto! (viendo el periódico sobre el escritorio) dicen que no se sabe nada de ella, que ayer en la tarde cuando uno de los periodistas quiso entrar al edificio le informaron que Susana ya no vivía allí pues el propietario había recibido demasiadas quejas de parte de los otros inquilinos y que le pidieron que se fuera!

(Terry) (Leyendo) y esto porque tendría que saberlo yo?

(Karen) (Seria) nadie sabe que paso con Susana! No se sabe a dónde se fue pues no ha dejado Chicago aun y no hay noticias que este viviendo en algún otro lugar!

(Robert) (Serio) y tu como sabes todo eso?

(Karen) (Sonriendo) me hice amiga de uno de los reporteros que ha estado viniendo a ver si Terry da entrevistas!

(Terry) (Serio) no estarás ofreciendo exclusivas, verdad?

(Karen) (Riendo) para nada Terry! Es más, dentro de poco no tendrás que preocuparte de que los periodistas te molesten por este asunto!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) que hiciste Karen?

(Karen) (Sonriendo) les dije que la historia la estábamos reservando para una película y que no dirías nada por nada del mundo hasta que la pusiéramos en cartelera!

(Robert) (Serio) te has vuelto loca? Como vamos a poner en pantalla la vida de nuestro socio?

(Karen) (Seria) pero si no le di fecha para ese evento Robert! Soy loca pero no tanto!

(Terry) (Serio) y si te la exigen?

(Karen) (Sonriente) para la temporada larga de teatro que tenemos planeado anunciar solo me basta con decir que después de presentar todas las obras comenzaremos con el guion de la película!

(Terry) (Riendo) eres imposible Karen!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) para mientras ya tenemos como amigo a uno de los reporteros de farándula de Chicago! (picara) y creo que te gustara mucho saber quién es mi amigo, Terry!

(Terry) (Viendo a Robert) de que amigo estamos hablando?

(Karen) (Sonriendo) Peter Collins, el mismo que publico el asunto ese del nuevo matrimonio de Albert Andley!

(Robert) (Serio) y como es que lo conociste?

(Karen) (Riendo al verlo celoso) cuando insistió en que tenía una cita con Terry y le dije que yo podría atenderlo! (viendo a Terry) y ahora tu porque sonríes?

(Terry) (Pícaro) creo que quiero que me presentes a tu amigo el señor Collins!

(Robert) (Asombrado) piensas darle una entrevista?

(Terry) (Negando) creo que necesitamos un amigo periodista que tengas todas las exclusivas de nuestras próximas obras a presentar!

(Karen) (Seria) y eso para que lo quieres?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ese reportero es el mismo que se molesto seriamente con Vanessa Lancaster! Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento podría ser de mucha utilidad para la familia de mi esposa!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) piensas utilizarlo para molestar a alguien?

(Terry) (Negando) no, pero creo que un enemigo de la señorita Lancaster podría ser de mucha utilidad si fuera necesario!

(Karen) (Seria) y de Susana que piensas?

(Terry) (Serio) que no me interesa lo que haga siempre que lo haga lejos de mi familia! (levantándose) ahora iré por mi esposa y mi hijo para llevarlos a casa!

(Karen) (Riendo) dile a Candy que te deje dormir esta noche!

(Robert) (Apenado) Karen!

(Karen) (Riendo) tal vez así mañana logras leer los guiones sin dormirte

(Terry) (Sonriendo) celosa?

(Karen) (Riendo) ya quisieras!

Robert no pudo más que reír ante los retos que se lanzaban su mujer y su amigo, nunca podían dejar que el otro ganara un argumento y el siempre resultaba poniéndose en medio para terminar con aquellas discusiones pero ahora Terry parecía llevar prisa pues ya no había contestado a la ultima provocación de Karen. En el departamento de Anthony, Candy esperaba a que Terry fuera por ella. Esa tarde Patty los había invitado a cenar y ella esperaba que Terry fuera complaciente y la acompañara sin saber todo lo que había pasado ese día en la mansión. Al llegar Terry la había abrazado y dando vueltas con ella entre sus brazos la había sorprendido con un apasionado beso en los labios mientras Luisa sonrojada veía toda la escena sentada en el sillón junto a los dos pequeños y Anthony quien reía divertido de ver los pies de Candy en el aire mientras Terry la sostenía entre sus brazos.

(Candy) (Suspirando) a que se debe tanta emoción?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) siempre me emociona verte pecosa!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) pues ayer no te emocionaba tanto! Hasta te quejabas de lo linda que lucía tu mujercita y hoy…. Hoy los dos están distintos!

(Luisa) (Tapándose la cara) Candy no me digas que…. Pero apenas tenias cuatro semanas y…. perdón no debí decir nada!

(Candy) (Sonrojada) Luisa no es lo que piensas!

(Terry) (Levantándola) estoy feliz pecosa! Creo que al fin Susana se fue!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) al fin? Qué bien, por lo menos una menos por quien preocuparse!

(Terry) (Riendo) espero que si jardinero, porque con lo de los Lancaster tenemos más que suficiente!

(Luisa) (Suspirando) ni lo digan, precisamente Stear nos invito a cenar para que Candy haga favor de subir a ver a Gregory!

(Candy) (Viendo a Terry) parece que le fue a reclamar a su padre lo que estaba haciendo con su mama y Henry lo golpeo fuertemente!

(Terry) (Serio) que es lo que Henry está haciéndole a Violet ahora?

(Anthony) (Levantando a su hijo) en el camino les contaremos, lo que si nos pidió Violet es que les pidiéramos que no le digan nada a Alyson, no quiere que se entere de lo que está pasando ahora que apenas volvió a casa!

(Terry) (Tomando a su hijo) alguna vez dejaran de molestar? Espero que no sea tan grave!

(Luisa) (Saliendo) no lo creas Terry, las cosas con ese hombre parecen graves!

Sin decir más salieron rumbo al departamento de Stear en donde cenarían esa noche. Candy había subido a atender a Gregory en cuanto habían llegado y al salir Latifa la había acompañado ya que quería dejar que David y Violet se quedaran un rato a solas aprovechando que Gregory dormía y George aun no volvía de la cena a la que había ido. Albert, George y Jacobo apenas iban llegando a casa del juez Mathew, ese era el lugar en donde David le había aconsejado a George que comenzaran y después de lo que George les había contado en el auto estaban seguros que sería la mejor ayuda para re iniciar los trámites que Henry había detenido. En la mansión la tía Elroy veía como Alyson había comenzado a despertar, parecía un poco más calmada por la pastilla que le había dado pero aun podía escucharla suspirar con tristeza, despacio se acerco hasta la cama mientras en el cuarto del pequeño William, baba Amín le narraba a su nieto historias de la valiente Najda y sus camellos mágicos.

(Elroy) (Sentándose junto a ella) te sientes mejor hija?

(Alyson) (Viéndola con tristeza) hasta cuando tía? Hasta cuando nos dejaran tranquilos?

(Elroy) (Suspirando) no pienses en eso ahora hija!

(Alyson) (Triste) pensé que podría con esto tía, pero no puedo!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) aun estas muy sensible por todo lo que te ha pasado desde él parto hija Ahora debes descansar y dejar que William arregle este asunto!

(Alyson) (Viéndola a los ojos) no sé porque mee ciento tan triste tía!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) es por el cansancio, ahora solo relájate y duerme un poco más!

La tía estaba hablándole con una voz casi susurrante cuando el teléfono de la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar, al ver que Alyson había cerrado los ojos de nuevo la tía se había apresurado a contestar, casi susurrando contesto sin esperar escuchar aquella voz del otro lado del teléfono.

(Elroy) (Susurrando) aló!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) mi querida hermanita!

(Elroy) (Saliendo de la habitación al pasillo) no, no soy tu hermana y no creo que haya ninguna hermana tuya en esta casa, Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) tía Elroy! No sabia que ahora la tenían cuidando a la patética señora Andley!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) veo que por lo menos, ya reconoces que Alyson es la señora Andley!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero no lo será por mucho tiempo, tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) que es lo que quieres? Mi sobrina esta con su esposo y no quiero interrumpirlos!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) pues entonces creo que llamare en otra ocasión! Espero que cuando yo entre a esa casa como la señora Andley usted salga de inmediato! No me gustaría tener que compartir la vida con una vieja tan insufrible como usted, querida tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) el día que entres por la puerta de la mansión y te proclames la señora de la casa, será el día en que la mansión Andley vuele por los aires y yo sea proclamada reina de Inglaterra, muchacha tonta e impertinente!

Enojada la tía corto la llamada mientras respiraba agitada por el enojo que sentía al ver que era imposible que los Lancaster dejaran de molestar ni un solo día. Aun le preocupaba que Alyson fuera quien recibiera la próxima llamada y apresurada apago el timbre de ese teléfono antes de devolverlo a la mesa de noche de la habitación. Tenía que lograr convencer a Albert de que se llevara a su esposa y a su hijo a Lakewood lo antes posible antes de que Vanessa insistiera llamando para molestar a Alyson y se enterara del estado depresivo que esta tenia. Era más de media noche cuando al fin Albert y Jacobo volvían a casa después de conversar largamente con el juez Mathew, David había tenido toda la razón al pedirles que lo visitaran lo antes posible pues después de haber conversado con él y que este hiciera un par de llamadas se había podido enterar de los intentos que Henry estaba haciendo por invalidar aquel documento que ellos habían recuperado gracias a Philip. Cansado Albert entro a la habitación de su hijo para ver cómo estaba y lo había encontrado durmiendo sobre el pecho de baba Amín quien lo mecía tiernamente mientras le seguía contando cuentos que el mismo iba inventando. Al ver al rubio le había entregado al pequeño y los había dejado a solas para que lo arropara en su cuna. Albert lo había observado largamente mientras el pequeño dormía y después había salido para ver si su esposa aun dormía como cuando la había dejado esa tarde. A la luz de la chimenea había descubierto que su esposa no se encontraba en la cama, la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño lo hicieron sonreír, cansado comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras buscaba su piyama para esperarla en la cama, apenas había puesto la camisa sobre la cama cuando había escuchado el sonido de agua en el baño, preocupado se acerco pues después de un momento ningún otro sonido se había dejado escuchar. Lentamente abrió la puerta para buscar a Alyson cuando había visto su brazo recostado en la orilla de la bañera, por el vapor que había sentido al abrir podía adivinar que no llevaba allí mas de unos minutos, lentamente se acerco hasta verla de frente, recostada con los ojos cerrados en medio de la espuma le parecía que su rostro se veía un poco pálido, aun no había logrado recuperar el color natural que siempre tenía, sin hacer ruido se arrodillo junto a la bañera para observarla en silencio. Alyson comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir como la mano de Albert había tomado la suya y la había llevado hasta sus labios para besarla, sonriendo lo vio a los ojos, parecía tan cansado y preocupado que por un momento se sintió culpable por seguir causándole tantas angustias. Albert le sonreía cariñoso mientras había tomado la esponja y comenzaba a enjabonarle el brazo para luego meter la mano bajo el agua y comenzar a pasar la esponja sobre una de sus rodillas. Ella no podía más que sonreír ante aquellas tiendas caricias que Albert le daba mientras la bañaba en silencio, Alyson se sentó dejando que él pudiera contemplar un poco mas de sus hombros y sus senos cubiertos ligeramente por la espuma, la mano de Alyson se levanto hasta tocar la mejilla de Albert quien sin pensarlo cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella cálida caricia.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) de nuevo te estoy causando penas habi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ninguna pena mí amor! No hay nada que me preocupe en este momento más que darte una buena enjabonada!

(Alyson) (Riendo) hay habi! No tienes que fingir, se que el asunto de mama es delicado y nos va a traer muchos problemas!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) eso está arreglado, no te preocupes más!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero Henry tiene los documentos de divorcio, amor! El no va a detenerse hasta que logre obtener algo a cambio de que deje en paz a mama y tú sabes muy bien lo que él quiere!

(Albert) (Acercándose hasta besarla) no te preocupes más hayati! Esos papeles no están en manos de Henry, eso puedo asegúratelo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) entonces el mintió?

(Albert) (Besándola) no hablemos más de eso mi amor! Eso ya está solucionado! Ahora lo único que me importa eres tú y nuestros hijos!

Alyson vio como Albert terminaba de desvestirse para luego entrar a la bañera y recostarse a su lado para tomar un baño juntos. El calor del agua sobre sus cuerpos comenzaba a relajarlos después del pesado día que habían tenido, los dos abrazados en silencio no hacían más que sentir sus cuerpos vibran ante la cercanía del otro. Albert la había rodeado con sus brazos mientras Alyson había recostado la cabeza sobre su pecho.

(Albert) (Serio) vámonos de aquí hayati!

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) irnos?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) vámonos de luna de miel!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) luna de miel? Pero si veníamos de nuestra luna de miel en Escocia!

(Albert) (Negando) eso no es suficiente! Quiero llevarte a donde puedas descansar y yo pueda cuidarte! (besándola) quiero tenerte solo para mí por un largo tiempo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tanto te preocupo para que quieras llevarme de aquí?

(Albert) (Negando) es solo que soy muy egoísta y no quiero compartirte con nadie todavía! (serio) el asunto del divorcio saldrá en unos días y yo quiero que estemos lejos de aquí para estar juntos un tiempo más! Vamos a Lakewood para estar así como en la torre del montañés donde no estábamos más que tú y yo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no será que tu lo que no quieres es estar lejos de Jacob ahora que está en el rancho de Tom y Flamy?

(Albert) (Riendo) bueno, no me preocupa tanto que este allí! Lo que me preocupa es que esta con Candy Ann y no sé que tanto puedan controlarlos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) yo estoy bien Albert! No quiero que te preocupes por mi más de la cuenta!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) lo único que me preocupa es que aquí todos nos vigilan y yo quiero estar a solas contigo y que tú puedas salir a pasear al campo y al lago y que recuperes ese hermoso color bronceado de tu rostro que tanto me gusta!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole el rostro) me hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ninguna parte sin llevarte conmigo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) vamos a donde tú quieras habib!

(Albert) (Levantándose) pues entonces vamos a la cama y mañana le diremos a la tía y a tus entrometidos papás que nos escaparemos juntos y no volveremos en muchos días!

(Alyson) (Gritando al sentirlo levantarla en brazos) Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me gusta escuchar cuando gritas mi nombre!

Los dos comenzaron a reír mientras Albert caminaba lentamente hacia la cama mojando la alfombra a su paso, después de ayudarse mutuamente a secarse los dos se encontraban bajo las sabanas completamente relajados después del baño de tina que se habían dado juntos. Albert la abrazaba mientras ella respiraba cerca de su cuello mientras dormía profundamente. Vanessa no había podido dormir aun, sentada en su habitación leía el periódico que no había tenido tiempo de ver el día anterior, todo le parecía aburrido hasta que de pronto había visto la noticia de Susana, sonriendo divertida no podía imaginar que era lo que su antigua amiga estaría haciendo en ese momento, seguramente estaría escondida en cualquier lugar escapando de los reporteros que parecían no cansarse de preguntarle todo tipo de estupidez mientras ella temblaba de miedo por las amenazas que Vanessa le había hecho y porque seguramente Patrick Saint-Claire se había encargado de hacerle también. Divertida comenzó a imaginar en qué lugar estaría escondiéndose esa cobarde y como podría ella encontrarla para asegurarse que guardara silencio y no contara la historia de aquel niño a nadie. Después de intentar varias veces llamar a la mansión Andley sin obtener resultado decidió acostarse a dormir para levantarse temprano y hacerle una visita de cortesía a su quería hermana y a su amantísimo esposo. En Lakewood después de una mañana bastante agitada por que Tom había recibido la nueva manada de reses, Patrick había decidido sacar a pasear a los dos pequeños traviesos. Habían pasado todo el día encerrados en casa mientras veían por la ventana como el nuevo ganado pasaba rumbo al lugar en donde Tom los pondría a pastar. La carita de los dos pequeños al preguntarles si querían acompañarlo al pueblo a tomar un helado lo había hecho sonreír pues lo habían tomado cada uno de una mano y casi lo habían sacado de la casa corriendo mientras Flamy y Tom solo sonreían de ver como el serio señor Saint-Claire parecía un niño mas mientras reía y corría junto a los pequeños. Despacio había conducido hasta el pueblo de Lakewood y después de dejar el auto cerca de la entrada del pueblo había tomado a los dos pequeños para caminar hasta la nevería que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde habían dejado el auto. Los dos pequeños daban saltitos de un lado a otro pegando las caritas en cada una de las vitrinas por donde iban pasando mientras el controlaba que ninguno se acercara a la calle. De pronto los dos pequeños se habían detenido frente a una de las vitrinas, la carita de Candy Ann era simplemente conmovedora al ver el hermoso cochecito de muñecas que había cerca de la vitrina mientras Jacob veía un juego de sombrero y lazo del otro lado de la vitrina y que se parecían mucho a los que Tom usaba para guiar el ganado montado en su caballo. Al ver los rostros sonrientes de aquellos dos traviesos Patrick había recordado a su hijo y sin poder aguantarse los había tomado de las manitas y habían entrado a comprar los dos juguetes que tanto les habían gustado. Una hora después al fin los tres se encontraban sentados en la heladería del pueblo mientras esperaban que alguien los atendiera y Jacobo le arreglaba el sombrero al pequeño Jacob quien se lo había puesto aun con la etiqueta colgando a un lado.

(Dueño) (Viendo a los dos pequeños) ahora vienen a atenderlo señor!

(Patrick) (Poniendo el lazo entre la bolsa) gracias señor!

(Dueño) (Llamando) Ana, atiende al caballero y a sus hijos!

Patrick estaba ocupado ayudando a los pequeños inquietos a ver la carta cuando la mesera se había acercado a ver qué era lo que iban a pedir aquel hombre y los dos pequeños que iban con él. Patrick leía en silencio viendo lo que ordenaría para él y para los pequeños que no dejaban de repetir los sabores que veían en las fotos cuando la mesera les hablo preguntando qué era lo que deseaban ordenar. Aquella voz por un momento lo había dejado estático, Patrick no se atrevía a levantar la cara para ver a aquella mujer que esperaba frente a ellos que le dijeran que era lo que deseaban ordenar hasta que de nuevo la escucho hablarles mientras ella parecía no estarlos viendo de frente.

(Ana) (Seria) dije que, que es lo que desea ordenar señor?

Patrick levanto la mirada aun dudando de lo que presentía, de pronto la vio, frente a él usando aquel uniforme de camarera se encontraba ella. Aun asombrado y escuchando a lo lejos las vocecitas de los dos pequeños que le decían lo que querían Patrick veía fijamente a aquella camarera sin poder creer que era ella.

(Ana) (Volteando a verlos) dije que…

(Patrick) (Asombrado) Susana?

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capítulo 81: Verdades Ocultas

Yajaira 


	81. Chapter 81

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 81**

**Verdades Ocultas**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte no aptas para publico sensible, si este tipo de escenas le ofende por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo. Gracias.**

Patrick estaba completamente asombrado ante aquella mesera que lo veía con una mirada de asombro, la mirada intensa de Patrick la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y sin decir nada comenzó a retroceder. Patrick hiso el intento de levantarse cuando Candy Ann lo había tomado del brazo para que le pusiera atención y escuchara lo que ella quería comer. La mesera al ver como su jefe la veía se acerco de nuevo a tomar la orden de los clientes que la esperaban en la mesa.

(Ana) (Seria) que es lo que van a ordenar?

(Patrick) (Asombrado) Sussy?

(Candy Ann) (Jalándole la camisa) yo que un e pocholate!

(Jacob) (Saltando) y yo, yo , yo quedo tamien patic!

(Ana) (Viéndolos seria) le traigo dos de chocolate para los niños?

(Patrick) (Levantándose) Susana! Que haces aquí?

(Ana) (Seria) perdone señor, mi nombre no es Susana!

(Dueño) (Acercándose) pasa algo Ana? Acaso ya confundiste la orden del señor? Ya te dije que apuntes en cuanto te digan lo que quieren!

(Patrick) (Sentándose de nuevo) no hay problema señor, son los niños los que aun no deciden! (viéndolos) que van a querer pequeños?

(Los dos) (Enojados) pocholate!

(Patrick) (Nervioso) dos de chocolate para los pequeños y un vaso de agua para mí por favor!

Desconcertado vio como aquella mesera de cabellos castaños comenzaba a alejarse para traer lo que habían ordenado, algo le decía que no podía estar equivocado, esa mujer que se había presentado como Ana tenia que ser ella, esa mujer no era otra mas que Susana y el tenia que averiguar que era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Los dos pequeños habían comido su helado de prisa y Patrick se había distraído cuando por compartirle Candy Ann le había echado un poco de helado sobre la camisa, los dos pequeños reían mientras Patrick limpiaba su camisa y al verlos reír les había comenzado a hacer cosquillas jugando con ellos pues le recordaban mucho a su pequeño. Por mas que había intentado quedarse para ver de nuevo a la mesera, esta había desaparecido y solamente el malhumorado dueño había quedado en el lugar. Candy Ann remolineaba en su silla mientras Jacob después de tanta azúcar que había comido se comenzaba a quedar dormido recostado en el brazo de Patrick, sin poder esperar mas esta se había levantado y llevando en brazos a Jacob y de la mano a la pequeña había salido para volver al rancho de Tom. En Lakewood el auto de Albert entraba por el portal de las rosas, en el asiento de atrás veía como Dorothy cargaba al pequeño William mientras Alyson dormitaba junto a ellos. Al llegar hasta la mansión Albert bajo del auto para después dejar que Dorothy se llevara al pequeño a una de las habitaciones mientras el invitaba a Alyson a dar una vuelta por el hermoso jardín que estaba completamente deslumbrante, las rosas de Anthony estaban en flor y en unos días comenzarían a desflorar y el no quería perder la oportunidad de pasear con su esposa en ese momento.

(Alyson) (Deteniéndose) cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hasta que te canses de estar a solas conmigo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) entonces aquí viviremos ahora?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) donde quiera que podamos estar juntos!

(Alyson) (Seria) debemos volver cuanto antes a solucionar el asunto de Henry! Él seguramente ira a buscarme con los papeles que tiene en su poder!

(Albert) (Besándola) el no tiene nada hayati! El no puede hacer nada, porque esos papeles están en manos del juez Mathew el encargado del registro y el se hará cargo de castigar a su secretaria por haber sustraído los documentos para entregárselos a Henry!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) anoche fuimos a dejar esos documentos en manos del juez y el se hará cargo de sancionar a Henry y castigar a su cómplice!

(Alyson) (Confundida) pero como es que tu tenias esos papeles?

(Albert) (Sabiendo que no podía mencionar a Philip) los papeles los consiguió George pero como el no podía poner la denuncia me busco a mi para que yo la firmara como tu esposo! De esa forma Henry no podrá alegar que son falsos porque yo actué como tu esposo y yerno de Violet! (viéndola a los ojos) no tienes que preocuparte de nada! Yo quiero que no pienses en nada más que en nosotros por el tiempo que estemos aquí!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me vas a malcriar!

(Albert) (Susurrándole al oído) entonces tendré que castigarte de vez en cuando!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) Albert!

(Albert) (Riendo divertido) tenía mucho tiempo sin verte sonrojada!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) podemos ir a ver a Jacob?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) quieres ir a caballo o en auto?

(Alyson) (Tomándolo de la mano) tu qué crees?

(Albert) (Siguiéndola) vamos por los caballos!

Albert veía la sonrisa de Alyson y no podía sentirse mas tranquilo que en ese momento, sabía que la tía Elroy y los dos caballeros habían tenido razón al sugerirle que la llevara lejos de la mansión, después de ensillar los caballos Albert había tenido que salir corriendo detrás de ella que riendo divertida había salido a todo galope de las caballerizas. En la corte fuera del despacho del juez Mathew se encontraba Henry Lancaster con una carpeta en la mano para que la secretaria del juez se la sellara, tenía que demandar a Violet por adulterio antes de que la carpeta que Philip le había robado llegara a manos equivocadas. Pacientemente había estado esperando por largo rato mientras la secretaria parecía estar en reunión con su jefe desde esa mañana, a su lado había otros dos abogados esperando tener audiencia con el juez y no hacían más que conversar en secreto seguramente de algún caso que el juez estaba presidiendo. Había pasado más de media hora desde que él había visto su reloj cuando de pronto otra muchacha entro sonriente y tomo lugar en donde Olive Green la secretaria del juez se sentaba siempre.

(Jacqueline) (Sonriendo) perdonen la tardanza pero la señorita Green está un poco indispuesta! (viéndolos) señor Lancaster el juez lo recibirá en este momento!

(Henry) (Confundido) mi cita era con la señorita Green! Si ella no está entonces creo que puedo volver otro día!

(Jacqueline) (Asintiendo) se que su cita era con Olive pero el juez Mathew será quien lo atienda! (abriendo la puerta) pase por favor!

Henry estaba desconcertado, no sabía si debía entrar o retirarse pero en ese momento no encontraba ninguna excusa para no entrar al despacho del juez Mathew quien lo observaba desde su escritorio. Serio entro al despacho cuando en una esquina de la oficina se encontraba sentada Olive Green, tenía los ojos rojizos y retorcía nerviosa un pañuelo entre sus dedos mientras sollozaba. El juez se puso de pie y con un ademan lo invito a sentarse frente a él.

(Juez) (Serio) en que puedo ayudarle abogado?

(Henry) (Viendo de reojo a la muchacha) lamento molestarle señor juez, solo venia a entregar un archivo para que pasara a firma y dar proceso a una demanda pero no sabía que usted y la señorita Green estuvieran ocupados! (levantándose) me retirare y volveré otro día señor!

(Juez) (Extendiendo la mano) ya que estamos aquí, porque no me entrega su demanda de una vez?

Henry veía la mano extendida del juez mientras Olive no se atrevía ni a levantar la mirada. Con la mayor serenidad que podía extendió el expediente para entregárselo al juez quien de inmediato lo abrió y ante la mirada de asombro de Henry comenzó a sellar y a firmar sin siquiera leer de que se trataba. Tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción Henry espero a que el juez le entregara el expediente para comenzar el tramite en contra de Violet, David y George por múltiple adulterio cuando de pronto el juez cerro la carpeta y tomo el teléfono para hablar con Jacqueline la nueva secretaria que estaba afuera.

(Juez) (Serio) dígales que pasen!

(Jacqueline) (Alta voz) ahora mismo señor!

Después de un momento los dos caballeros que esperaban afuera entraron a la oficina mientras Olive había comenzado a llorar y Henry confundido la veía sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, el juez se levanto con la carpeta de Henry en la mano y ante la mirada confundida de este la entrego a uno de los oficiales que habían entrado.

(Juez) (Serio) aquí tiene detective, está firmado y sellado como evidencia del delito que han cometido el abogado Lancaster y la señorita Green! (viéndolos) pueden llevárselos cuando gusten!

(Henry) (Escuchando como Olive rompía en llanto) como? Pero de que se trata todo esto?

(Detective Willows) (Poniéndole las esposas) abogado Lancaster, queda usted detenido por el delito de sustracción de documentos legales de la corte suprema de justicia sin ninguna autorización debidamente firmada, tiene derecho a guardar silencio…..

El detective seguía diciéndole sus derechos a Henry mientras el otro detective hacia lo mismo con la señorita Green quien lloraba desconsolada al ser acusada de co-autora del mismo delito que se acusaba a Henry Lancaster. Sin poder entender bien que era lo que había pasado sintió como el detective comenzaba a empujarlo hacia la puerta mientras el intentaba organizar sus pensamientos que en ese momento parecían estar revueltos ante los acontecimientos. Olive Green simplemente sollozaba mientras salía del despacho seguida por el otro detective, Henry en un intento se había detenido para confrontar al juez quien seguía de pie esperando a que terminaran de desalojar su oficina para continuar con su trabajo y poder notificarle a Violet que su divorcio ya estaba en regla y que ella no tenía nada más que temer después de los acontecimientos que se habían dado ese día.

(Henry) (Enojado) que diablos significa esto señor?

(Juez) (Sereno) usted incurrió en un delito abogado! Usted y la señorita Green sustrajeron documentos que ya habían cruzado la mayor parte del proceso y usted intento chantajear a la señora Stewart con esos documentos que la señorita Green le entrego!

(Henry) (Furioso) yo no he hecho tal cosa! Usted está equivocado señor juez!

(Juez) (Negando) lo único que usted hiso al entregarme esa demanda que traía preparada, fue confirmarme lo que me había afirmado el señor Andley el yerno de la señora Violet Stewart y ahora veo que tenía razón al acusarlo del delito de amenaza con propósito de estafa! Le sugiero que guarde todos sus argumentos para la corte abogado, porque en este momento enviare una solicitud a la barra de abogados para que ellos sean los que decidan si usted puede seguir ejerciendo o si va a poder defenderse usted mismo de estas acusaciones! (viéndolo a los ojos) en lo personal, espero que le retiren definitivamente la licencia de litigante y se los expondré a los de la barra para que lo tomen en consideración! Estoy seguro que por lo menos la señora Stewart podrá estar más tranquila después de hoy que se ha podido librar de alguien como usted! (viendo al detective) llévenselo!

El detective comenzó a sacar a Henry Lancaster del despacho del juez Mathew cuando de pronto en la sala de espera se encontraron con baba Amín y Jacobo quienes lo veían de frente mientras que del otro lado de la sala de espera George y la tía Elroy lo veían serios. Sin atreverse a verlos de frente Henry comenzó a caminar de prisa mientras el detective lo seguía de cerca. Jacqueline con una sonrisa en los labio les indico que podían pasar que el juez los esperaba y ante la sorpresa de todos el juez había salido para recibirlos personalmente después de haberle dado un fuerte abrazo a Jacobo quien feliz había recibido aquel abrazo del antiguo profesor de su hijo quien le había ayudado con los trámites para sacar el cuerpo de América para llevarlo a Escocia hacia ya muchos años. En el bosque de los Andley, Albert perseguía a su esposa pues ella no sabía en qué dirección quedaba el rancho de Tom pero eso parecía ser lo que menos le importaba por la forma en que cabalgaba sobre el caballo que él le había ensillado. Después de un rato al fin pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía ella, a lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido de la cascada y casi de inmediato comenzó a ver el lago en donde el caballo de Alyson se había detenido mientras ella con los ojos cerrados sonreía mientras respiraba profundo el aroma que despedía el lago y las rocas mojadas.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) este no es el camino al rancho de Tom!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) solo quería dar una vuelta antes de ir!

(Albert) (Viéndola tocarse el pecho) en que piensas Najda?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al escucharlo llamarla así) recordaba Khemisset! (bajando la mirada) perdí el camafeo en el desierto habi! (con los ojos llorosos) lo perdí la misma noche que Jacob perdió a su mamá!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no pienses en eso ahora hayati! (acariciándole la mejilla) vamos a ver a nuestro hijo o se nos hará muy tarde para volver a caballo!

Los dos comenzaron a cabalgar rumbo al rancho de Tom mientras en el rancho Patrick entraba siguiendo a los dos pequeños que corrían hacia adentro a mostrar los juguetes que Patrick les había comprado en el pueblo, Flamy veía interesada como el pequeño Jacob intentaba anudar el pequeño lazo para según el atrapar a duque y a Jamud así como Tom atrapaba el ganado, Candy Ann corría detrás de Jamud y el duque llevando en las manitas un par de vestidos de la muñeca que Albert le había regalado en Chicago, quería meter a los dos animalitos en la carriola que Patrick le había regalado y parecía que los asustados animalitos no planeaban cooperar con la pequeña. Tom apenas iba entrando cuando Jamud se le enredo en una pierna mientras el duque corría en medio de la pierna del pobre Tom quien al sentir como la pequeña Candy Ann se estrellaba con él había perdido el equilibrio y se había ido al suelo justo en el momento que Albert y Alyson llegaban a la puerta para ver aquel tremendo golpe. Jacob al ver a su Umi en la puerta había salido corriendo saltando sobre Tom para lanzarse a los brazos de ella y comenzar a llenarla de besos mientras Candy Ann quien ya había atrapado al pobre Jamud le terminaba de poner el vestido para luego hacer lo mismo con el pobre duque.

(Jacob) (Besándola emocionado) umi, umi!

(Alyson) (Riendo) kif halek ayuni? (como estas queridito)

(Jacob) (Abrazándola) umi, umi, umi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hola Jacobo, no vas a saludarme?

(Jacob) (Emocionado lanzándose a él) abi! Mío mi abi!

(Albert) (Riendo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte) pensé que no te alegraba verme hijo!

(Jacob) (Jalándolo de la mano) yala, yala! (vamos, vamos) shuf! (mira)

(Albert) (Observando lo que le mostraba emocionado) quien te regalo ese lazo hijo?

(Jacob) (Intentando anudarlo) patic!

(Albert) (Viendo a Tom) Patrick sigue aquí?

(Tom) (Apenas levantándose) así es Albert! Ha estado esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar con ustedes por que en la fiesta no le pareció prudente!

(Albert) (Buscándolo) y en donde esta?

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándolo) oda abetito!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hola princesita! Tu sabes donde esta Patrick?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) patic ta tontito!

(Tom) (Serio) Candy Ann, eso no se dice!

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) peo eta tontito papi! Patic queo tontito po niña fea!

(Flamy) (Tapándose la cara) a quien le estará diciendo fea ahora?

(Jacob) (Frunciendo la nariz) si, eta niña fea, mucho fea!

(Tom) (Negando) tu lo has visto Flamy?

(Flamy) (Asintiendo) entro con los niños y se fue directo a su habitación! Traía la camisa manchada de chocolate!

(Jacob) (Abrazándola fuerte) tu queda a momi umi?

(Alyson) (Negando) no ayuni, tu abi y yo solo venimos a ver como estabas!

(Jacob) (Viéndolo) tú queda tamien abi! Yo quedo momi con tu tamien!

(Albert) (Riendo) por que no mejor viene con nosotros a la mansión de las rosas?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) entonces vinieron a quedarse a Lakewood?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) a Alyson le hace falta un poco de aire fresco lejos de Chicago y vamos a quedarnos un tiempo!

(Candy Ann) (Saltando) yo quedo con dositas tamien papi, tu di si! Veda mami, dile papi que dice si!

(Flamy) (Preocupada) pero Alyson necesita descansar hija, mejor los van a visitar otro día!

(Tom) (Viendo su carita triste) iremos a la mansión mañana hija!

(Jacob) (Haciendo un puchero) yo quedo fubar con Cany umi!

(Albert) (Riendo) Tom, porque no dejas que los pequeños pasen esta noche con nosotros! El jardín de las rosas esta en flor y pronto quedara triste, seguro que a los dos les gustara jugar entre las rosas un par de días antes que caigan los pétalos!

(Flamy) (Preocupada) están seguros? Porque con estos dos juntos no hay forma de saber en donde se meten!

(Alyson) (Riendo) si ustedes le dan permiso a la pequeña prometo que los vigilaremos muy bien!

(Tom) (Riendo) tal vez hoy logre dormir bien el pobre Patrick sin que estos traviesos se le metan a la cama a cuidarlo!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Flamy) que te pasa Flamy?

(Flamy) (Preocupada) no es nada! Es solo que…

(Tom) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Flamy, seguramente la pequeña se portara bien!

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) si mami, yo poto bien!

(Flamy) (Viendo la sonrisa picara de la pequeña) está bien! puedes ir con ellos!

(Jacob) (Gritando) patic!

(Patrick) (Levantándolo en brazos) hola pequeño, veo que ya despertaste bien!

(Albert) (Acercándose) como esta Patrick?

(Patrick) (Serio) desesperado William! Quisiera irme a casa lo antes posible pero aun no puedo! (pensativo) menos ahora!

(Albert) (Serio) sucedió algo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) nada importante! (saludándola) así que usted es mi cuñadita?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) creo que sí!

(Patrick) (Serio) lamento haberla conocido en las circunstancias que la conocí madame

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) le pasa algo Patrick?

(Patrick) (Negando) no es nada! Es solo que nunca supe que ella tuviera hermanas o hermanos! Me parece muy confuso! (viéndola a los ojos) no sabe cuánto lamento haber fallado en mi promesa a su esposo!

(Albert) (Serio) no diga eso Patrick! Ya sabíamos que no sería fácil, pero tal vez logremos terminar lo que comenzamos!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Flamy) oye Albert! Porque no invitamos al señor Saint-Claire a pasar la noche en la mansión y dejamos que Tom y Flamy tengan una noche tranquila!

(Tom) (Sonriendo emocionado) pero Patrick es mi invitado, no sé si él quiera ir con ustedes!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) si no te molesta Tom, creo que mi cuñada tiene razón! Además no me gustaría estar lejos de los pequeños hoy que les prometí que acamparíamos!

(Albert) (Riendo) pues no se diga más! Estoy seguro que en medio de los rosales de Anthony podrán tener un campamento inolvidable!

(Alyson) (Picara) y Flamy y tu podrán tener una cena romántica!

(Candy Ann) (Emocionada) si y mami da un hemanito!

(Tom) (Viendo el sonrojo de Flamy) hija, eso no se dice!

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) tu pometriste papi, yo quedo mi manito!

(Flamy) (Apenadísima) con permiso, voy a traer algo de beber y luego arreglo la ropa de los pequeños para la noche!

(Tom) (Viéndola irse) Candy Ann!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) si papi?

(Patrick) (Riendo) vamos pequeños, vamos a preparar la ropa para el campamento! (viéndolos) ahora volvemos!

(Alyson) (Caminando) iré a darle una mano a Flamy!

(Tom) (Tapándose la cara) esta hija mía no aprende nunca a no hacer comentarios!

(Albert) (Serio) pues esta noche tal vez puedas cumplirle su deseo!

(Tom) (Asombrado) Albert!

(Albert) (Riendo) perdona Tom, no pude resistirme! Mejor cuéntame como la ha pasado Candy Ann con Jacob de visita?

(Tom) (Serio) pues creo que la ha pasado demasiado bien! A quien no le ha ido tan bien es al pobre Patrick, que por extrañar a su hijo se ha metido en cada problema por jugar con esos dos traviesos! (viéndolo) como están las cosas en Chicago? La verdad me sorprende que estés aquí a media semana y más aun que me digas que vienes a quedarte!

(Albert) (Serio) han surgido nuevos problemas Tom! Si estoy aquí es porque Alyson necesita tranquilidad y con los Lancaster rondándola no puedo estar tranquilo!

(Tom) (Serio) cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

(Albert) (Suspirando) aun no lo sé Tom! Ella no está bien!

(Tom) (Sonriendo) ya verás que ella se repondrá pronto! (viendo a los pequeños arrastras sus bolsos) eso si logran sobrevivir el campamento de esta noche!

(Jacob) (Gritando) Amuuuuu! On ta amuuuuu?

(Albert) (Riendo) no grites Jacob, Jamud está dormido con el duque!

(Jacob) (Serio) amu fojo! Avantate que no vamoz!

Tom y Albert apenas podían contener la risa mientras escuchaban los regaños del pequeño Jacob mientras el hurón seguía durmiendo junto al pequeño duque cansados de tanto correr escapando de Candy Ann quien les había puesto los vestidos que llevaban puestos. En Chicago Vanessa reía divertida mientras Henry esperaba al teléfono a que ella dejara de reír después de escuchar lo que le había sucedido al llevar con el juez Mathew la demanda en contra de Violet.

(Henry) (Serio) deja de reír Vanessa! Estoy en serios problemas y tienes que venir a sacarme!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) a sacarte? Y yo porque tendría que hacer eso?

(Henry) (Furioso) porque es por tu culpa que estoy aquí! Tú le entregaste esos malditos papeles a Philip y ahora estoy metido en este problema! Ven a pagar la fianza y sácame de una vez por todas!

(Vanessa) (Seria) en primer lugar papa, si el juez te mando preso seguramente no tienes fianza y tendrás que esperar el juicio! En segundo lugar, si fue Philip el que te metió en ese problema llámalo a él para que te saque! Y de ultimo, si estas allí es porque te lo tienes merecido por ser un cochino traidor y por haber intentado venderme a Patrick Saint-Claire! (sonriendo) Ahora si me perdonas papá, planeaba ir a bailar antes de que me llamaras para contarme tus problemas! Que pases buena noche papi y recuerda tener cuidado en las duchas, no sea que aparte de botar el jabón resultes consiguiendo algo que seguramente no te gustaría!

Henry furioso escucho como Vanessa muerta de risa le colgaba el teléfono, después de convencer al guardia que lo dejara hacer otra llamada comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Philip, a pesar de todo estaba seguro que él no lo dejaría pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel. En el departamento de Violet aun no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, el juez Mathew había llegado personalmente a entregarle el documento de divorcio ya certificado, muy apenado le había pedido disculpas por la imprudencia que había tenido su ex secretaria al sustraerlo para entregárselo a Henry. David no podía hacer más que sonreír al ver como Violet lloraba emocionada mientras abrazaba aquel documento ahora el debía confesarle a solas de donde lo habían obtenido pues seguramente ella querría agradecerle a Philip el haber entregado aquella carpeta en manos de David cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) ahora ya puedes estar más tranquila Violet!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) hay Emilia, no tienes idea de lo aliviada que me siento porque esto se soluciono sin que Alyson se enterara!

(George) (Serio) ella si se entero Violet! Henry la fue a buscar para decírselo!

(Amín) (Preocupado al verla pálida) es por eso que Albert decidió llevársela a pasar una temporada a Lakewood!

(Jacobo) (Serio) eso el hará mucho bien y nos ayudara a nosotros!

(Violet) (Desesperada) en que nos ayudara si ya Henry fue a atormentarla con esto?

(Jacobo) (Serio) estando ella lejos nosotros podremos movernos mejor!

(David) (Sorprendido) moverse mejor? Pero en qué? Acaso no ya quedo solucionado lo del divorcio?

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo) eso no es lo único que debemos solucionar!

(Mathew) (Serio) ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que se te ofrezca Jacobo! (levantándose) ahora yo debo retirarme para que ustedes puedan conversar! Te veré mañana en el almuerzo Jacobo! (viendo a la tía) mi bella dama, que tenga muy buena noche!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) fue un placer conocerte Peter!

Amín y Jacobo solamente cruzaron una mirada seria mientras el juez depositaba un beso en la mano de la tía para después retirarse. En el juzgado Philip apenas había llegado para enterarse que su padre no tenia opción a fianza, el juez Mathew se había encargado de que ni él ni su secretaria la señorita Olive pudieran salir ese mismo día, por solicitud especial el juez había fijado la fianza en casi cincuenta mil dólares con la condición de que no podrían optar a ella sino hasta después de cuarenta y ocho horas de haber sido arrestados, Henry caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Philip lo observaba en silencio.

(Henry) (Furioso) maldito juez! Quién diablos se cree para hacerme pasar dos días encerrado?

(Philip) (Serio) que fue lo que sucedió papa? Qué motivos le diste al juez Mathew para que te mandara a arrestar?

(Henry) (Viéndolo) tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! Como diablos se te ocurrió hacerme esto? (tomándolo de la camisa) porque diablos tenias que entregarle esa carpeta a Violet?

(Philip) (Soltándose) te recuerdo papá, que el único que está interesado en sacarte de aquí soy yo, y si te atreves siquiera a levantarme la voz una vez más me voy y ya verás tu a cual de tus amigos llamas para que venga a sacarte! (componiéndose la camisa) si entregue esa carpeta para ayudar a mama fue porque era lo correcto!

(Henry) (Viéndolo sorprendido) a mamá? (furioso) y tu desde cuando le dices mamá a esa mujer?

(Philip) (Ignorándolo) nunca debiste intentar demandarla! Debiste conformarte con todo lo que le quitamos durante todos estos años papá!

(Henry) (Furioso) ya lárgate! Eres un inútil! Pensé que tal vez tú serias mejor que la ingrata de tu hermana pero ya veo que no, ni siquiera pudiste sacarme de aquí! Lárgate!

(Philip) (Caminando hacia la puerta) ya deje pagada la fianza papa! Iré a ver al juez Mathew para que te levante el tiempo de encierro que pidió para ti! Si logro convencerlo vendré por ti en la mañana para que comencemos a ver lo de tu defensa! (entregándole un sobre) esto me lo dieron en la entrada! (viéndolo a los ojos) la barra te suspendió y estarán evaluando la solicitud del juez!

(Henry) (Sentándose mientras Philip se iba) estoy arruinado! (furioso) esta vas a pagármela Vanessa! Nadie se burla de mi y menos una de mis aprendices!

Henry espero a que el guardia lo llevara de nuevo a su celda mientras Philip salía a buscar al juez para pedirle que lo dejara sacar a su padre bajo su custodia, con suerte lograrían que la barra no le retirara la licencia definitivamente. En Lakewood apenas llegando a la mansión los tres caballos entraban al establo, Albert llevaba en sus alforjas al pequeño duque mientras Jamud dormía tranquilo alrededor de su cuello, Jacob iba dormido en los brazos de Alyson mientras Candy Ann dormía abrazada a Patrick después de la larga cabalgata de vuelta. Al sentir que se bajaban del caballo Jacob había despertado y emocionado veía el enorme jardín de rosas que se veía afuera de la mansión hacia donde caminaba de la mano de su umi. El pequeño duque había salido corriendo buscando el primer árbol que encontrara mientras el perezoso Jamud seguía colgado del cuello de Albert quien reía al ver como Candy Ann seguía acurrucada en brazos de Patrick mientras este caminaba hacia la mansión, jamás había imaginado lo hermosa que era aquella casa de campo de los Andley pero podía comprender cada vez más porque Vanessa había puesto los ojos en el joven patriarca de la familia. Los gritos emocionados de Jacob terminaron de despertar a la pequeña que al ver como Jacob corría jugando con el duque no tardo en bajarse de los brazos de Patrick para ir a correr con ellos.

(Albert) (Riendo) creo que el campamento de esta noche será muy ameno con esos dos pequeños!

(Patrick) (Serio) me gustaría que mi hijo estuviera aquí! (suspirando) ya tengo casi dos meses sin verlo!

(Albert) (Serio) por que no vuelve a casa? Seguramente Jacobo y yo lograremos hacer algo para que Vanessa deje de molestarnos, no es necesario que te sacrifiques aquí por una promesa que no tiene sentido!

(Patrick) (Pensativo) me gustaría volver no lo dudes! (viendo al cielo) pero hay alguien más que me impide partir aun!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) no Jacob no metas al duque en la fuente!

(Candy Ann) (Seria) no jaco, tu no bañas pesito po que papi baño ayed!

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) peo el hacio pipi y ta mojado de la patita!

(Albert) (Riendo) esta mojado porque lo lanzaste a la fuente! (levantándolo) vamos a secarte duque, antes que te enfermes!

(Patrick) (Riendo) viendo el cielo, los que se enfermaran seremos nosotros si comienza a llover!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) si llueve Jacob no querrá salir de la casa! (viéndolo) le tiene miedo a los truenos!

(Jacob) Negando) yo no tene meyo umi, baba jaco seño que no teno meyo!

(Alyson) (Cargándolo) es verdad! Baba Jacobo te enseño que los truenos no hacen nada, verdad?

(Candy Ann) (Viendo el cielo) yo quedo mojas!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) lo mejor será que acampemos dentro de la casa pequeños! Así podremos tomar chocolate caliente mientras les cuento una historia junto a la chimenea!

(Jacob) (Riendo) pocholito cadente?

(Candy Ann) (Con los ojitos brillantes) y gadetitas?

(Albert) (Riendo) con tanta azúcar será una noche interesante!

(Patrick) (Serio) me gustaría hablar con usted unos momentos Albert! Creo que hay algo que puede ser importante!

(Albert) (Viendo a los pequeños) por que no van con Alyson a la mansión mientras le muestro a Patrick algunas cosas?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tengo dátiles en la cocina!

(Jacobo) (Saltando emocionado) ducitos de umi, yupi!

(Candy Ann) (Arrugando la naricita) que som dos dantides?

(Albert) (Susurrándole al oído) unas frutas muy dulces y ricas!

(Candy Ann) (Corriendo) yo quedo uno lyson!

(Albert) (Serio) de que es lo que quieres hablar?

(Patrick) (Serio) no estoy seguro pero creo que Susana esta en Lakewood!

(Albert) (Serio) Susana? Estas seguro?

(Patrick) (Negando) no lo sé realmente! Solo creo que la mujer que vi con los niños en el pueblo era ella! (viéndolo serio) estoy casi seguro!

(Albert) (Pensativo) que hace esa mujer aquí? Ella seguirá en contacto con Vanessa?

(Patrick) (Negando) no lo creo, pero me extraña que ella esté aquí! (recordando) cuando me vio puedo asegurarte que ella se asusto más de lo que yo me asuste al reconocerla!

(Albert) (Serio) estas seguro que era ella?

(Patrick) (Pensativo) no, no puedo asegurártelo! Pero si me prestas un auto mañana te aseguro que no vuelvo hasta estar completamente seguro!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) espero que estés equivocado Patrick! No me gusta la idea de que ninguna de ellas este cerca de Alyson en estos momentos!

(Patrick) (Serio) le dirás a tu esposa que es posible que Susana esta aquí?

(Albert) (Negando) ella no debe enterarse de esto por ahora! Si la traje aquí fue para que este lo más tranquila posible!

Albert se quedo en silencio al darse cuenta que Alyson venia saliendo de la mansión para ir a buscarlos, desde la ventana los había estado observando y le parecía que la actitud de los dos era por demás misteriosa. Patrick le sonrió mientras Albert la recibía entre sus brazos y los tres caminaban de vuelta a la casa. En Chicago Vanessa se paseaba desesperada en el salón de la mansión mientras Tim en el teléfono intentaba conseguir un poco de información, esa tarde Vanessa había estado esperando en las afueras del consorcio para ver a qué hora salía Albert rumbo a la mansión pero a los únicos que había podido ver era a sus sobrinos, decidida había entrado a preguntar por él en la entrada y se había enterado de que Albert no había llegado al consorcio ese día. Había llamado a la mansión y no había logrado conseguir información porque el estúpido del mayordomo la había reconocido y se había negado a decirle nada. La furia en ella había llegado a su límite cuando había decidido visitar a Susana y después de golpear la puerta incansablemente el encargado del edificio se había acercado para informarle que Susana había tenido que dejar el departamento ya que los demás inquilinos no toleraban mas a los reporteros que llegaban a buscarla casi a diario. Furiosa esperaba ahora que Tim lograra conseguir información de Alyson hasta que lo vio colgar el teléfono.

(Vanessa) (Desesperada) que te dijeron?

(Tim) (Serio) señorita les dije que llamaba de la clínica y lo único que me contestaron es que la señora Andley está de viaje con su esposo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) huy si, la señora Andley! Esa estúpida sigue dándoselas de gran señora!

(Tim) (Nervioso) desea tomar algo señorita? Se ve usted muy alterada!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) pues claro que estoy alterada, estúpido! No te das cuenta que aun no he logrado acercarme a la imbécil de Alyson? (furiosa) esa y William deben estar quien sabe dónde, de los más tranquilos y despreocupados!

(Tim) (Nervioso) y por qué no mejor la deja tranquila señorita? No creo que usted pueda hacer nada en contra de ella mientras el señor Andley la proteja!

(Vanessa) (Seria) ese estúpido! No entiendo aun que le pudo ver a esa?

(Tim) (Serio) tal vez debería pensar en salir de viaje señorita! Con alguien tan poderoso como William Andley no creo que usted pueda hacer nada!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo de pies a cabeza) y tu quien te crees para venir a darme consejos? Deja de hablar estupideces y lárgate!

(Tim) (Serio) lo único que me preocupa es su salud señorita! Debería dejar esa venganza a un lado y preocuparse por ese otro hombre que la esta acechando! El que dice que es su esposo!

(Vanessa) (Pensativa) ese es otro que lleva mucho tiempo sin aparecer! (suspirando) donde estarás querido Patrick? Aun que sea solo para divertirme un rato contigo me gustaría saber en donde estas!

Sonriendo Vanessa comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, necesitaba averiguar a donde se había ido Albert con su esposa y en donde se había estado escondiendo Patrick Saint-Claire todo ese tiempo que no la había buscado, apresurada subió a su habitación para cambiarse, si no salía a divertirse terminaría volviéndose loca de aburrimiento y no pensaba pasar la noche sin hacer algo que la distrajera mientras encontraba en donde estaba metido Albert con su hermanastra, esa noche lo que se le antojaba era salir a bailar y con suerte encontraría con quien pasar la noche para divertirse. En Lakewood por más que Albert y Alyson habían intentado acompañarlos los dos pequeños no los habían dejado cenar con ellos en medio del jardín de las rosas, bajo la enorme casa de campaña los dos pequeños junto con Patrick habían cenado alrededor de la fogata que él y Albert habían organizado, desde el balcón de su habitación Alyson veía como dentro de la casa de campaña se vía la silueta de los dos pequeños sentados en el suelo mientras Patrick del otro lado sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un libro les hacia ademanes mientras les leía una historia. Albert salió del baño y al verla de pie frente al balcón había salido a abrasarla.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) en que piensas?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) es la primera vez que Jacob me dice que no me necesita y se va detrás de un extraño!

(Albert) (Riendo) estas celosa de la amistad entre él y Patrick?

(Alyson) (Sonrojándose) es que cuando estábamos solos en el desierto era yo la que le contaba cuentos y lo acurrucaba en brazos para que se durmiera! (sonriendo) me gusta que sea más independiente pero extraño esas noches de cuentos en el desierto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo pícaro) entonces por qué no vienes a la cama y me cuentas un cuento?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) por que no mejor me cuentas tu lo que hablabas con Patrick hace un rato?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no hablábamos de nada importante!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) para no ser importante te veías muy preocupado y en cuanto me viste llegar, te quedaste callado!

(Albert) (Serio) Patrick me decía cuanto extraña a su hijo y yo intentaba convencerlo de que volviera a su casa junto a él!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) me parece que el señor Saint-Claire es un buen hombre!

(Albert) (Cargándola en brazos) tan bueno que se ha llevado a los pequeños a acampar y nos ha dejado solos para disfrutar de una hermosa noche juntos! (Poniéndola sobre la cama) una noche que no pienso desaprovechar!

(Alyson) (Riendo) estas muy atrevido habib!

(Albert) (Sonriendo pícaro) y la noche apenas comienza!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) te extrañe tanto habi!

(Albert) (Besándola) no pienses más en eso hayati! Nunca más volveremos a separarnos de esa forma!

(Alyson) (Besándolo desesperada) ámame! (suspirando) ámame habi y no me sueltes!

(Albert) (Besándole el cuello) Ana Bahebak habiba!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo al escucharlo) Ana Bahebak habi!

Albert comenzó a deslizar lentamente los tirantes del camisón de lino blanco que ella tenía puesto, despacio comenzaba a besar cada porción de piel que iba descubriendo mientras sus manos seguían arrastrando aquella prenda de dormir que ella llevaba esa noche, con la mirada ella podía ver como Albert besaba su piel mientras seguía desvistiéndola, la mirada de él se conectaba con la suya por momentos mientras él seguía con la tarea de desnudarla, la respiración de Alyson se hiso más pesada al sentir como los labios de Albert habían llegado hasta uno de sus senos, con delicadeza él había comenzado a besar el contorno de aquel seno que erguido esperaba ansioso sus caricias, la mano de Albert lo tomo de lleno logrando así que Alyson se estremeciera al sentirlo comenzar a masajear con suavidad aquel seno mientras sus labio habían buscado el pezón del otro y comenzaban a acariciarlo con delicadeza, Alyson arqueo la espalda buscando aun mas contacto con la boca de Albert que mordía delicadamente el pezón de su pecho mientras su mano se encargaba de endurecer el pezón del otro, sonriendo al escucharla suspirar Albert había dejado la tarea que hacía para subir de nuevo y besarla con ternura, con delicadeza se coloco sobre ella dejándola sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras él se rosaba con ella mostrándole cuanto lo afectaba sentirla junto a él entregándose como lo hacía, Alyson había sentido toda la extensión del cuerpo de Albert sobre el suyo y no había podido contener un gemido de placer al sentir como el reaccionaba ante ella, con la mirada busco la de él para encontrar en aquellos ojos azules aquella pasión que tanto había añorado durante mucho tiempo, desesperada Alyson comenzó a besarlo completamente apasionada mientras arqueaba su cuerpo buscando aun mas cercanía con el cuerpo de él. Albert podía sentir como Alyson movía su cadera rosándose contra la pelvis de el de una forma que casi lo hacía perder el control, las manos de Albert comenzaron a vagar por las caderas de Alyson bajando a un mas aquel camisón hasta hacerlo caer al suelo dejándola debajo de él completamente desnuda, Alyson lo besaba mientras seguía con aquel movimiento de cadera que ya había logrado encender aun más el deseo del rubio por ella, respirando descontrolado Albert se alejo un poco de ella para ver como no era él, el único que respiraba pesadamente, Alyson respiraba descontrolada sintiendo en su cadera lo que había logrado con aquel movimiento que había estado haciendo contra la pelvis de su esposo, Albert se levanto de la cama para comenzar a quitarse el piyama, con rapidez había subido la camisa para quitársela por encima de la cabeza, pero al dejar su pecho descubierto había contenido la respiración al sentir como los labio de Alyson se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones, ella rozaba con suavidad sus dientes contra aquel pezón haciendo que Albert suspirara al sentirla morder suavemente la piel de su pecho, Alyson había comenzado a bajar el pantalón del piyama haciéndolo contener la respiración al sentirla rozar la cintura del piyama contra aquella parte de su cuerpo que sentía palpitar salvajemente, los labios de Alyson comenzaron a besar el ombligo de Albert haciéndolo gemir ante aquella sorpresa, lentamente la sintió comenzar a levantarse mientras rozaba todo su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. La desesperación y el deseo comenzaban a nublar sus sentidos, Albert busco los labios de ella comenzando a besarla mientras comenzaba a recostarla lentamente sobre la cama, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa provocando pequeños estremecimientos en ella mientras aun se besaban, sus labios se devoraban apasionados hasta que de pronto Alyson dejo escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la mano de Albert comenzaba a acariciarla de una forma mas intima y atrevida, Albert besaba su cuello mientras sus manos hacían aquellos maravillosos movimientos dentro de ella haciendo estremecer mientras él la escuchaba gemir su nombre una y otras vez mientras ella se aferraba a él apasionada dejándolo hacer con ella todo lo que él quisiera. Inconscientemente Alyson había comenzado a mover la cadera rozándola contra la pelvis de Albert mientras él seguía con la tarea de hacerla estremecer, el roce de sus caderas contra las de el estaban comenzando a hacer mella en sus intensiones, sin poder seguir conteniendo aquella punzada tan dolorosa Albert retiro la mano de la tarea que había estado haciendo y fue colocándose sobre ella mientras la sentía aun estremecerse de placer, Alyson sintió como Albert comenzaba a pegarse cada vez más a ella mientras se acomodaba y apenas dándole tiempo a abrir los ojos pudo sentir como él se sumergía en su cuerpo mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de alivio a aquel terrible dolor que le había provocado el roce de ella contra su pelvis, Alyson arqueo el cuerpo pegándose más a él, al sentir como de golpe Albert se había sumergido completamente en su cuerpo, los dos podían sentir como sus cuerpos palpitaban uno contra el otro mientras sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas con cada movimiento que hacían. Los embates de Albert eran cada vez mas fuertes haciendo que Alyson se estremeciera de placer cada vez que él se hundía en ella mas y mas, los dos parecían haber perdido el control esa noche, Albert era apasionado y cada vez más violento mientras ella se abandonaba completamente a sus deseos sintiendo que todo a su alrededor explotaba en un sinfín de sensaciones y colores que casi la hacían perder el sentido, Albert gemía agitado mientras la escuchaba respirar descontrolada y la sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos, de pronto las piernas de Alyson lo apretaron contra su cuerpo mientras ella ahogaba un gemido contra su cuello y dejaba que el terminara también apretándose a ella una vez más, los dos permanecieron abrazados por largo rato sintiendo como sus cuerpos se estremecían uno contra el otro hasta que Albert comenzó a salir de ella arrastrándola con él para dejarla recuperar el aliento recostada sobre su pecho. Los dos sonreían satisfechos sin poder decir nada, no hacía falta hacerlo, los dos sabían exactamente lo que el otro pensaba y lentamente comenzaron a quedarse dormidos después de aquella entrega tan apasionada. En Chicago Terry, Candy, Karen y Robert Hathaway cenaban en un restaurante mientras varias parejas bailaban en la pista que estaba en medio del salón, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la llegada de Vanessa hacia ya unos minutos y como ella los observaba de lejos mientras sonreía ante la posibilidad de lograr hacer algo esa noche que hiciera que Albert regresara a Chicago. Divertida observaba como después de cenar los dos caballeros habían invitado a sus esposas a bailar. La mirada de Terry sobre Candy le parecía de lo más ridícula pues claramente podía ver que el joven empresario estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa, aun no podía entender como Susana había pretendido que aquel portento de hombre se fijara en una mujer tan insípida como ella. Sonriendo vio como Candy se alejaba del grupo y se dirigía al baño de damas y se dispuso a seguirla, Terry se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella demasiado tarde, Karen al ver la cara de Terry y como este comenzaba a caminar hacia los baños donde Vanessa se había desaparecido detrás de Candy lo detuvo.

(Karen) (Seria) a donde crees que vas Terry?

(Terry) (Serio) esa mujer se fue detrás de Candy, déjame ir!

(Karen) (Sonriendo) al baño de mujeres? Estás loco Terry, quédate aquí con Robert y yo iré a ver qué es lo que quiere!

Karen se apresuro a ir detrás de Candy mientras Robert y Terry se quedaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabían que era lo que Vanessa buscaba en aquel lugar y les preocupaba que Karen y Candy estuvieran a solas con ella. En el baño Vanessa había esperado hasta que Candy saliera del tocador, apenas la había visto salir la había tomado del brazo y la había pegado contra la pared con fuerza.

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) en donde esta William, Candy?

(Candy) (Intentando zafarse) no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría!

(Vanessa) (Apretando el agarre) tú sabes y ahora mismo vas a decírmelo!

(Candy) (Empujándola) déjame!

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del cuello) será mejor que le digas que quiero verlo y que espero que me busque!

(Candy) (Seria) no voy a decirle nada! Déjalo en paz!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no me levantes la voz por qué no respondo!

(Karen) (Tomándola del cabello) y tu no la amenaces por que la que no responde soy yo!

Candy aprovecho que Vanessa la había soltado al sentir como Karen la tomaba del cabello y corriendo se puso detrás de Karen para hacer que soltara a Vanessa. La mirada de Vanessa sobre las dos era de furia mientras Candy intentaba sacar a Karen de allí quien parecía no querer bajar la mirada ante la furiosa mujer que había estado amenazando a la rubia. Terry y Robert afuera del baño caminaban desesperados esperando escuchar un grito o algo que les indicara que debían entrar mientras Vanessa veía divertida el miedo que había logrado poner en la mirada de Candy. Seguramente en cuanto Albert supiera lo que había hecho correría a buscarla para reclamarle y ella aprovecharía para comenzar con sus planes.

Continuara…

Próximamente: capitulo 82: **El Dolor de Dos Corazones!**

**Yajaira **


	82. Chapter 82

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 82**

**El Dolor De Dos Corazones**

Vanessa observaba a las dos mujeres frente a ella mientras sonreía en son de burla al ver como Karen la retaba con la mirada mientras Candy intentaba alejarla. Terry desesperado estaba a punto de entra a ver que era lo que sucedía pero Robert lo sostenía firmemente del brazo.

(Terry) (Serio) déjame ir a ver Robert!

(Robert) (Negando) sea lo que este pasando allí adentro no debe ser grave o Karen ya nos hubiera pedido ayuda!

(Terry) (Riendo) Karen pedir ayuda? Por favor Robert, tú y yo la conocemos bien y si Candy se le une esto será un desastre!

(Robert) (Viendo la mirada de todos) tranquilízate Terry, ya están comenzando a vernos extraño por estar parados aquí en la puerta del tocador de damas!

(Terry) (Viendo de reojo) y a mi que me importa lo que digan o lo que miren? Yo lo que quiero es que nuestras mujeres salgan bien de allí!

(Robert) (Alejándolo del lugar) vamos Terry no podemos estar aquí frente a la puerta! Si Karen grita entraremos pero si no deja, que ellas deben estar bien!

Terry se alejo solo unos pasos mientras en el tocador, Vanessa veía de arriba abajo a las dos muchachas frente a ella. Riendo divertida comenzó a caminar hacia ellas para dirigirse a la puerta, Karen no le había bajado la mirada en ningún momento y Candy no podía hacer más que sostener a Karen del brazo para que no cometiera alguna de sus imprudencias.

(Vanessa) (Pasando junto a ellas) hasta luego Candy! Dile a William que espero su visita!

(Candy) (Seria) pues espera sentada porque él nunca recibirá tu mensaje!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) saluda a tu esposo de mi parte!

(Karen) (Sorprendida) descarada!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) tal vez pronto me decida a ir al teatro!

Mientras Vanessa salía del tocador Karen molesta le veía el cuello a Candy donde le había quedado marcado un par de dedos de Vanesa al agarrarle del cuello. Terry y Robert se acercaron a la puerta de nuevo al ver como Vanessa descaradamente al salir los había visto y sonriendo maliciosa le había lanzado un beso a Terry después de guiñarle el ojo. Terry sin esperar más entro al tocador de damas para ver si ellas se encontraban bien. Después de discutirlo habían decidido no decir nada a Albert ninguno de ellos quería que el volviera ahora que Vanessa se veía desesperada por saber en dónde estaba. En la cárcel sentado en una incómoda banca, Henry veía como los demás presos no le quitaban la mirada de encima, no entendía por qué no lo habían llevado a una de esas celdas individuales que se veían más cómodas y lo habían dejado allí metido con un montón de criminales como si él fuera un criminal del montón, seguramente el juez Mathew tenía algo que ver en aquel asunto pero eso no le importaba del todo, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era pensar en la forma de vengarse no solo de Violet sino que de Vanessa por haberlo hecho pasar por todo aquello y no haber querido ayudarlo, la idea de contactar a Patrick Saint-Claire estaba rondando de nuevo en su cabeza y en cuanto lograra salir de allí comenzaría a buscarlo para ponerse a sus órdenes. La noche se había hecho corta y en la mansión de las rosas el viento comenzaba a soplar, el frio había logrado despertar a Patrick quien preocupado por los pequeños que dormían acurrucados junto a él parecían temblar, después de despertarlos al levantarse los tres se habían encaminado hacia la mansión para tomar una buena taza de chocolate caliente para que se les quitara el frio de la mañana. En su habitación Albert se había levantado y al ver como Alyson dormía profundamente había entrado al baño para darse una ducha antes de salir a montar a caballo. En el comedor Patrick había dejado a los dos traviesos comiendo los emparedados de mermelada que Dorothy les había preparado mientras él se daba un baño para salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo y ver si lograba ver de nuevo a Susana. Al verse solos Candy Ann se había levantado de la mesa llevando con ella su emparedado mientras Jacob la seguía sonriendo al ver al duque y a Jamud corriendo en medio de ellos, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Albert, Candy Ann había girado la perilla y asomaba su cabecita por la puerta, solamente la silueta de Alyson se podía ver sobre la cama con una de las piernas descubiertas hasta la rodilla y tratando de ver a Albert los dos pequeños entraron a la habitación seguidos por sus mascotas, Albert había escuchado un ruido y se había asomado a ver si Alyson había despertado pero en vez de eso había visto como los dos pequeños cerca de la cama parecían buscar algo, la pequeña Candy Ann se había logrado subir a la cama para ver del otro lado y ver a Albert pero al asomarse la mermelada de su emparedado había caído directo sobre la pierna de Alyson quien se había movido ligeramente al sentir aquello. Asustados los dos pequeños se veían con carita angustiada, Jacob sacudía las manitas angustiado al ver la mermelada en la pierna de su Umi mientras Candy Ann de un salto había bajado de la cama y parecía no saber cómo limpiar aquel accidente sin que Alyson despertara. Albert estaba a punto de salir a ayudarles cuando vio como apresurado Jacob había tomado al duque y lo había subido a la cama para que se hiciera cargo de la mermelada mientras él y Candy Ann salían corriendo de la habitación seguidos de Jamud. Albert estaba a punto de reír cuando vio como el duque goloso como su dueña comenzaba a lamer la pierna de Alyson quien de pronto había sonreído al sentir los lametones en su pantorrilla, Albert comenzó a reír en silencio mientras el pequeño cachorro seguía con la tarea de limpiar la mermelada hasta que escucho un leve suspira de Alyson.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Albert, no hagas eso!

(Albert) (A punto de romper en una sonora carcajada) mmmm

(Alyson) (Suspirando) travieso!

(Albert) (Aclarándose la garganta) ejem! Decías algo amor?

Alyson abrió los ojos al escucharlo tan lejos cuando ella aun podía sentir las caricias sobre su pantorrilla, confundida veía como Albert reía desde la puerta del baño y al levantar la mirada casi había caído de la cama al descubrir al pequeño cachorro ocupado lamiéndole la pierna.

(Alyson) (Asombrada) duque!

(Albert) (Acercándose para bajarlo de la cama) tuvimos un par de visitas hace un momento!

(Alyson) (Limpiándose la pierna) porque estoy tan pegajosa?

(Albert) (Sentándose junto a ella) una de nuestras visitas dejo caer accidentalmente un poco de mermelada sobre tu pierna y su pequeño compañero tuvo la brillante idea de encomendar la tarea de limpieza a un muy entusiasta voluntario!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo sonreír divertido) te estás divirtiendo verdad!

(Albert) (Besándola) solo recordaba la travesura de cierto animalito en nuestra cama de Chicago y como usted señora se reía mientras Jamud me besaba!

(Alyson) (Riendo) creo que las mascotas nos han jugado un par de bromas verdad?

(Albert) (Levantándose) bueno señora, ya que el duque me hiso favor de despertarla, que le parece si me acompaña a montar un rato

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no tienes que esforzarte tanto por distraerme! (abrazándolo) yo estoy bien!

(Albert) (Serio) no es esfuerzo, de verdad me gusta estar aquí contigo y poder salir a pasear!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) y que haremos con los traviesos?

(Albert) (Pensativo) podríamos salir a dar una vuelta en la carreta y comer algo en el lago!

(Alyson) (Corriendo hacia el baño) y Patrick?

(Albert) (Vistiéndose) el tiene algo más que hacer este día! No creo que nos acompañe!

Mientras Alyson terminaba de bañarse Albert había salido de la habitación para arreglar lo del día de campo en el lago y para hablar con Patrick de lo que pensaba hacer ese día. Patrick estaba decidido a averiguar si Susana estaba allí por alguna coincidencia o si era por orden de Vanessa. En Chicago después de desayunar Jacobo caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón principal después de haber visto las marcas en el cuello de Candy y la necedad que ella tenía en no denunciar a Vanessa por la agresión. Terry tampoco había querido dejar las cosas así pero Candy tenía razón, si comenzaban una demanda contra Vanessa, Albert se enteraría de lo que había sucedido y volvería de inmediato y eso solo sería darle gusto a Vanessa en sus exigencias.

(Jacobo) (Furioso) no, no y no! Esto no se puede quedar así!

(Terry) (Serio) a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero si la denunciamos Albert se enterara de lo que paso y regresara de inmediato y eso es lo que esa mujer pretende!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola) y tú no te defendiste muchacha?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) es que me tomo por sorpresa y la verdad no supe que hacer hasta que Karen entro y me la quito de encima!

(Terry) (Furioso) yo debí haber entrado pero no lo hice!

(Jacobo) (Serio) haga, pero esto no se queda así! A mi bisnieta nadie me la toca!

(Elroy) (sorprendida) Jacobo que estas diciendo?

(Amín) (serio) no estaras pensando cometer otra locura!

(Jacobo) (poniéndose los guantes y el abrigo) esto lo arreglo yo a mi manera y en este mismo instante!

(Elroy) (corriendo) Jacobo, esperame!

(Jacobo) (serio) tu no vas a ninguna parte! Amín, acompáñame! (jalándolo) Terry que haces allí parado tu manejaras!

Los tres caballeros salieron de la mansión mientras Candy y la tía Elroy no podían hacer mas que verse a la cara intentando adivinar que era lo que Jacobo pretendía hacer en ese momento. En la cárcel después de una noche muy incomoda al fin Philip había logrado que el juez Mathew redujera el castigo de Henry a solo las horas que ya había pasado encerrado, pacientemente Philip lo esperaba afuera para llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión. Al verlo salir Philip podía adivinar que su padre no estaba de humor para sostener ninguna conversación y en silencio mientras Henry intentaba calentarse las manos con la calefacción del auto Philip lo veía pensativo, nunca antes había visto la furia que su padre llevaba en la mirada en ese momento y no quería ni imaginar contra quien seria aquella furia. Furioso Henry bajo del auto al llegar a la mansión y Philip solo pudo bajar y preguntar lo que harian ahora.

(Philip) (viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta) papá!

(Henry) (furioso) que?

(Philip) (sereno) quería saber si quieres revisar tu caso ahora o vuelvo cuando ya estes mas tranquilo y descansado?

(Henry) (resoplando) espera a que me de un baño para que hablemos mas tranquilos!

(Philip) (caminando detrás de él) que quieres que hagamos por Olive?

(Henry) (furioso) me importa un demonio lo que le pase en este momento!

(Philip) (cruzando los brazos) te recuerdo que la señorita Green sabe muchas cosas tuyas papa y no te conviene dejarla abandonada en esa cárcel!

(Henry) (pensativo) tal vez tengas razón! (subiendo a su habitación) paga la fianza y dale suficiente dinero para que se vaya y mantenga la boca cerrada!

(Philip) (caminando hacia el estudio) llamare a tu secretaria para que vaya a pagar la fianza!

Philip entro al estudio a hacer unas llamadas mientras su padre se bañaba y desayunaba algo. En el club el auto de Terry se estacionaba en la entrada, en silencio él y Amín caminaban detrás de Jacobo quien parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Pronto pudieron ver que los tres se encaminaban hacia los establos, aun no lograban entender que era lo que el abuelo de Alyson buscaba allí pero al acercarse pudieron ver como justamente la yegua de Vanessa entraba al establo montada por su dueña, ahora mas que nunca estaban confundidos no sabían que era lo que Jacobo buscaba en ese lugar pero por la seguridad con la que caminaba estaban seguros que no tardarían en averiguarlo. Vanessa apenas estaba viendo como el encargado se llevaba su cabalgadura cuando escucho de nuevo la voz autoritaria de Jacobo detrás de ella.

(Jacobo) (serio) le pedí que se alejara de mi nieta y de su familia!

(Vanessa) (sonriendo al reconocer la voz) el abuelo de la bastarda!

(Jacobo) (serio) ya veo que no se le quita la mala costumbre de hablar con imprudencia cuando se refiere a mi nieta!

(Vanessa) (Volteando a ver) y veo que no viene solo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) un caballero nunca se presenta solo ante una dama aunque en su caso creo que debí haber venido solo para evitarle la vergüenza!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y puedo saber para que vino a buscarme?

(Jacobo) (Serio) le pedí amablemente que no se metiera con mi familia y anoche usted agredió a Candy! Solo vine a pedirle que no vuelva a hacerlo o me veré obligado a actuar en su contra!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) no sea ridículo! Yo no le hice nada a esa….

(Jacobo) (Serio) mida su vocabulario muchacha! (acercándose) no le voy a permitir ningún insulto a Candy o a su esposo!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a la cara) a usted que le importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Dedíquese mejor a cuidar a su nieta la bastarda y no me moleste!

(Jacobo) (Enojado) definitivamente usted no aprenderá por las buenas!

Ante el asombro de Amín, Terry y de la misma Vanessa, Jacobo la tomo por el brazo y la llevo con él hasta donde había un lugar donde sentarse, enojado Jacobo se sentó y de un jalón se coloco a Vanessa sobre las rodillas y levanto la mano ante el asombro de todos y comenzó a descargar una y otra vez su mano contra el trasero de Vanessa quien pataleaba desesperada al sentir como el viejo escoses le estaba dando una tunda. Terry no podía creer el atrevimiento que había tenido Jacobo quien sin importarle los gritos y pataleos de Vanessa seguía propinándole un par de nalgadas para luego dejarla caer sentada sobre el heno respirando agitada aun sin poder creer lo que aquel hombre le había hecho. Elegantemente Jacobo se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de los establos cuando escucho los gritos de Vanessa quien estaba furiosa apenas levantándose del suelo.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) maldito viejo, esta me la va a pagar! (levantándose con dificultad) lo voy a demandar viejo estúpido!

(Jacobo) (Volteando a verla) demandarme? Por qué?

(Vanessa) (Respirando furiosa) por agresión! Voy a hacer que lo encierren por agredirme físicamente!

(Jacobo) (Mostrándole las manos enguantadas) donde están las huellas? (sonriendo malicioso) donde están los testigos?

(Terry) (Conteniendo la risa) yo no vi nada! Y usted baba?

(Amín) (Serio) yo estaba rezando hijo, yo no puse atención! (viéndola) paso algo que no vi?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) no creo que seas capaz de mostrarle la agresión a un juez! Aunque siendo quien eres tal vez si te atrevas a mostrarle la parte agredida a cualquiera!

(Vanessa) (Respirando furiosa) esta me la van a pagar!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose de nuevo) esto es solo una advertencia! No vuelva a meterse con la familia de mi nieta por que la próxima vez no seré tan cortés!

Terry y baba habían visto asombrados como Vanessa había retrocedido al ver como Jacobo se le acercaba de nuevo, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente un dejo de temor ante aquel caballero escoses que no había tenido ningún empacho al ponérsela sobre las rodillas y darle una buena tunda como si se tratara de una chiquilla malcriada a la que estaba corrigiendo. Los tres salieron de los establos mientras Vanessa furiosa se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el heno mientras mentalmente maldecía una y otra vez a aquel viejo que la acababa de humillar de aquella forma. Jacobo subió de nuevo al auto mientras Terry recostado sobre el timón no podía parar de reír aunque no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por las repercusiones que aquellas nalgadas iban a traer ahora.

(Jacobo) (Serio) no piensas arrancar el auto Terry?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) espero que sepa lo que acaba de hacer?

(Amín) (Serio) yo no sé que fue lo que hiciste Jacobo pero creo que esto va a traer consecuencias muy lamentables!

(Terry) (Serio) como que no sabe lo que hiso? Acaso no estaba allí baba?

(Amín) (Negando) cuando dije que estaba rezando, no mentía hijo! (viendo a Jacobo) en cuanto lo vi acercarse a esa muchacha cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar para que nadie se asomara a los establos!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) y por qué no querías mentir si te preguntaban verdad?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) si alguien me pregunta podre decir sinceramente que yo, no vi nada!

(Terry) (Riendo) pero si lo escucho!

(Amín) (Negando) mi concentración estaba en mi rezo no en lo que nos rodeaba!

(Terry) (Más serio) lo que acaba de hacer es serio Jacobo! Ya pensó en lo que pasara ahora?

(Jacobo) (Viendo el camino) ahora esa muchacha fijara su ira en mí y dejara a mi nieta y a su esposo tranquilos por un tiempo!

(Terry) (Confundido) pero porque quería que ella se fijara en usted?

(Jacobo) (Serio) porque yo si se tratar con fieras! Yo no les tengo compasión!

En silencio Terry siguió conduciendo mientras Jacobo y Amín comenzaban a conversar de otras cosas. Realmente le parecía que al viejo escoses le tenía sin cuidado las represalias que Vanessa pudiera tener en su contra. Al llegar a la mansión Candy y la tía habían salido a recibirlos, las dos se habían quedado muy intranquilas después de que ellos habían salido pero por la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry y la conversación amena entre los dos caballeros que lo acompañaban no pudieron hacer más que respirar aliviadas sin imaginar que era lo que habían ido a hacer los tres. Después de varios días en la mansión de las rosas Albert salía en el auto, tenía que llevar a la pequeña al rancho de Tom pues ya se había quedado más tiempo del que habían acordado y seguramente Tom se molestaría si no la llevaban, Patrick había estado muy extraño saliendo desde temprano y volviendo a la mansión al anochecer, Albert solo sabía que había encontrado a la mujer del pueblo que él decía que era Susana y que aun no había podido conversar con ella pues ella parecía huirle cada vez que lo veía. Comenzaba a creer que todo era una simple coincidencia y que seguramente Patrick estaba relacionando a aquella muchacha con Susana quien aun no se sabía en donde se había metido después de dejar su departamento en Chicago. Patrick conducía lentamente por las calles del pueblo intentando seguir a aquella muchacha, aun no había logrado descubrir en donde vivía y se sentía inquieto por saber que era lo que ella estaba haciendo en un pueblo como ese. Había traído a uno de los guardabosques de Albert para que le ayudaran y esperaba ansioso a que el lograra averiguar algo mas en el pueblo. En el rancho de Tom el auto de Albert entraba apenas, la pequeña Candy Ann y Jacobo cantaban alegres con la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras Albert reía divertido al escuchar como los dos pequeños cantaban en un idioma completamente irreconocible, al detener el auto frente a la casa Albert se bajo para ir por Tom y Flamy cuando de pronto escucho la fuerte discusión que tenias los dos dentro de la casa, preocupado le subió el volumen a la radio para que los pequeños no escucharan y se dispuso a tocar la bocina para no tener que entrar y que ellos se dieran cuenta que los había escuchado discutir, Tom había salido casi de inmediato y al ver que se trataba de Albert y los niños no pudo más que sonreír mientras se acercaba.

(Albert) (Serio) buenos días Tom!

(Tom) (Dándole la mano) hola Albert! No sabía que vendrías hasta hoy!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) la verdad es que pensábamos venir hace dos días pero Candy Ann y Jacob la han estado pasando tan bien acampando en el jardín que no pudimos separarlos! (viendo a Flamy acercarse) es más, venía a pedirles permiso para que Candy Ann pase unos días más con nosotros en la mansión de las rosas, espero que no les moleste!

(Tom) (Viendo a Flamy entrar de nuevo) la verdad Albert, en este momento te agradezco que la alejes de aquí por unos días!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) me di cuenta que discutían cuando llegamos, por eso no deje que los pequeños bajaran!

(Tom) (Suspirando) Flamy se entero de algo que no debía y está muy molesta!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) acaso tu…

(Tom) (Negando) no pienses mal Albert! Yo la amo y… precisamente por eso he estado enviándole un poco de dinero a su familia sin que ella lo supiera y Flamy se entero esta mañana!

(Albert) (Suspirando) me imagino que se enojo!

(Tom) (Serio) no entiendo porque le molesta tanto que yo quiera ayudarlos? Ella es mi esposa y ellos son mi familia ahora!

(Albert) (Resoplando) creo que no debiste hacerlo Tom!

(Tom) (Serio) por que? Ella es mi esposa y yo quiero ayudar a su padre, que tiene eso de malo?

(Albert) (Viendo la carita de Candy Ann) llama a Candy y pregúntale lo que ella sabe de la familia de tu esposa! Será mejor que me lleve a los niños de vuelta a la mansión antes que quieran bajar a jugar!

(Tom) (Saludándolos desde lejos) le diré que pasara unos días más con ustedes!

Tom comenzó a acercarse al auto mientras Albert veía como Flamy los observaba desde adentro de la casa, su expresión era de tristeza y frustración, sonriendo Albert se acerco a saludarla y a pedirle que le ayudara a conseguir un poco de ropa para la pequeña. Después de unos minutos el auto de Albert salía de nuevo a la carretera para ir rumbo a la mansión de las rosas. En el departamento de Violet, Gregory al fin había podido levantarse de la cama después de varios días, los preparativos de la boda de Violet con el juez David estaban cada vez más adelantados y esa tarde la tía llegaría para elegir los últimos modelos de vestidos que pedirían para que Violet escogiera el que llevaría el día de su boda. Baba Amín llevaba un regalo en las manos y parecía muy serio al entrar al departamento, Latifa había salido a recibirlos muy emocionada, si todo salía bien esa tarde ella y George al fin le dirían a todos que estaban esperando a su primer hijo y seguramente baba estaría muy contento al saberlo. Jacobo esperaba impaciente a que Amín le entregara el regalo a George pues después de ir al club esa mañana, él y Terry lo habían acompañado a una librería árabe a conseguir aquel regalo, Terry casi se había caído de la risa al saber para que era y al llegar al edificio había ido al departamento de Stear para poner en sobre aviso a todo de la sorpresita que baba le tenía a su pobre yerno. Todos sentados en el comedor hablaban del tipo de tela que debía llevar el vestido de Violet y como era que debía vestir el novio para ir de acorde con la novia, Terry y los demás chicos se habían quedado a la expectativa cuando al terminar de comer baba había tomado del brazo a George y se lo había llevado al estudio para conversar seriamente, Latifa nerviosa esperaba que baba no estuviera sospechando nada de su embarazo pues quería darle la sorpresa ese mismo día, Jacobo había acompañado a Violet y a Emilia al salón para ver los catálogos mientras los chicos intentaban escuchar cerca de la puerta del estudio. Dentro George veía como baba caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar mientras él esperaba impaciente y esperando que baba no le preguntara nada del embarazo de Latifa o terminaría diciéndolo y ella se enojaría con el por no esperarla.

(Amín) (Suspirando) hijo, estoy muy preocupado!

(George) (Serio) le sucede algo baba Amín?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) me preocupan tu y mi Latifa!

(George) (Sintiendo un escalofrío) y de que puede estar preocupado? Puede estar seguro que Tifa y yo estamos muy bien!

(Amín) (Suspirando) eso es lo que me gustaría creer hijo! (viéndolo a la cara) pero los nietos aun no llegan y eso me tiene preocupado!

(George) (Nervioso) pero eso es algo que se dará en su momento Amín, no hay por qué apresurarse!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) no hijo, yo se que todo está bien contigo! (suspirando) la culpa es toda mía!

(George) (Serio) suya?

(Amín) (Asintiendo) permití que mi Latifa se quedara soltera mucho tiempo y ahora no puede concebir!

(George) (Serio) pero Tifa es una dama joven y con muy buena salud Amín!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) pero me temo que ha comenzado a secarse hijo!

(George) (Sorprendido) a secarse? No, eso no verdad! Ella es una joven y hermosa mujer y estoy seguro que pronto me dará un hijo pero para que apresurarse?

(Amín) (Serio) yo se que tú no tienes prisa hijo, nosotros los hombres somos los robles y podemos esperar hasta que queramos pero mi Latifa es mujer y ella no tiene mucho tiempo!

Latifa detrás de la puerta abría la boca enorme al escuchar las palabras de su baba, ella sabía que él estaba ansioso por que le diera un nieto pero de eso a pensar que ella estaba seca había mucha distancia, despacio entreabrió la puerta para poder ver qué era lo que hacía su baba, el pobre George estaba pálido mientras baba seguía hablándole de las debilidades de las mujeres y como a veces no se podía esperar mucho tiempo hasta que de pronto tomo el paquete que había llevado y volvió a sentarse junto a George mientras Latifa desde la puerta estiraba el cuello para ver de qué se trataba. George la observaba de reojo hasta que puso atención a lo último que baba le había dicho.

(Amín) (Serio) por eso es que a veces debemos ayudarle a nuestras mujeres para que puedan ser bendecidas por Alah!

(George) (Confundido) Que?

(Amín) (Poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de George) que tu baba ha venido a ayudarte hijo!

(George) (Mas confundido) a ayudarme? Pero de que ayuda me habla?

(Amín) (Serio) de la que he estado hablándote los últimos quince minutos! (mostrándole el paquete) esta ayuda me la dio mi padre y yo ahora te la doy a ti para que puedas bendecir a mi Latifa y ella no muera seca!

(George) (Viendo de reojo a Latifa) pero es que yo no necesito ayuda!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) tu no, pero mi Latifa si!

Sin decir más baba comenzó a desempacar aquel libro que llevaba para George y ante la mirada de asombro de George, Latifa entro al ver que su baba sostenía en las manos una copia nueva del kamasutra. George casi había caído desmayado al ver aquel ejemplar en manos de su sonriente suegro y la cara de los chicos detrás de Latifa que estaban a punto de comenzar a reír. Latifa entro y cerró la puerta de golpe al ver que era el flamante regalo que su baba traía para su esposo.

(Latifa) (Mortificada) BABA!

(Amín) (Serio) Latifa! Que no te he enseñado que no se debe escuchar tras las puertas?

(George) (Serio) Tifa cálmate amor!

(Latifa) (Tomando el libro) que me calme? Que me calme después de que escucho que mi baba me cree seca y que necesito ayuda de libros como este?

(George) (Abrazándola) Tifa por favor!

(Latifa) (Seria) yo no estoy seca baba! Yo nunca he necesitado ayuda de ninguna clase!

(George) (Viéndolo darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta) baba Amín Latifa y yo no necesitamos de su libro! De verdad que no!

(Latifa) (Furiosa) yo no necesito ningún libro porque…

(Amín) (Volteando a verlos) por que ya fueron bendecidos, verdad?

(Latifa) (Asombrada) tu…ya………como?

(Amín) (Saliendo) soy más viejo que ustedes niños imprudentes! (serio) el libro tal vez sirva para recordarles que cometieron haram en contra de este pobre viejo!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) ba….ba!

Amín salió dignamente del estudio mientras Terry y los demás veían como el pobre George ponía los ojos en blanco y caía desmayado después de semejante bochorno, sonriendo Terry alargo la mano y comenzó a recibir el pago de la apuesta que habían hecho con los chicos pues Terry les había asegurado que el serio George terminaría desmayado después de semejante enfrentamiento con su suegro. La pobre Latifa no sabía si correr detrás de su baba o atender al pobre George que nunca había pasado por semejante bochorno. Violet y Jacobo habían entrado a auxiliarla mientras la tía Elroy veía a Amín quien indignado se había ido a sentar junto a la ventana sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Latifa había salido a buscarlo después de dejar a George sentado en el estudio viendo abochornado el regalo que su suegro les había llevado. Latifa se sentía molesta y decidida había caminado hacia Amín, pero al estar junto a él había notado el brillo de tristeza que tenía en los ojos.

(Latifa) (Sentándose junto a él) baba!

(Amín) (Escondiendo la cara) La!

(Latifa) (Triste) smahlia baba! (perdóname papa)

(Amín) (Serio) ghazala, heriste a tu baba! (bonita)

(Latifa) (Llorando) la baba! Yo solo quería darte la sorpresa! (viéndolo a la cara) pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo con tremendo regalo que trajiste para mi marido!

(Amín) (Reprimiendo la risa) de alguna forma tenía que hacerte pagar el engaño! (serio) cometiste haram con tu baba!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pero fui bendecida baba! Te hare abuelo!

(Elroy) (Seria) ya perdónala Amín! Mira que no le hace bien estar rogando!

(Amín) (Abrazándola) mi ayuni! Soy feliz porque tu estas feliz!

(George) (Con el libro en las manos) creo que esto es suyo Amín!

(Amín) (Negando) La! Eso es para que se acuerden del engaño que me hicieron! (abrazándolo) y esto es por bendecir mi casa hijo!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) y para cuando es la boda?

Todos comenzaron a conversar de la boda que sería en un par de semanas mientras Latifa había corrido a guardar aquel libro que George había medio empacado para devolver. En Lakewood el auto de los guardabosques apenas entraba a la propiedad de los Andley y Albert había salido a recibirlo, esa mañana había salido detrás del auto de Patrick y ya era casi de noche y solo el auto de su empleado había vuelto.

(Albert) (Saludándolo) en donde esta Patrick?

(Lucas) (Saludando) se quedo en el pueblo señor!

(Albert) (Serio) en el pueblo?

(Lucas) (Asintiendo) encontramos a la dama que el señor buscaba! El se quedo para ver si logra hablar con ella más tarde!

(Albert) (Preocupado) estaba seguro que era ella? Patrick le aseguro que la había reconocido?

(Lucas) (Asintiendo) el señor Saint-Claire ya la había reconocido por medio del dueño de la cafetería donde trabaja! Él le dio copia de los papeles de la señorita y el señor Patrick la mando investigar! Solo nos faltaba saber donde estaba viviendo y eso lo averiguamos esta tarde!

(Albert) (Serio) quiero que me lleves a donde lo dejaste!

(Lucas) (Serio) el señor Patrick me pidió que le dijera que por favor lo dejara hablar con ella a solas esta noche! Que cuando vuelta le dirá que es lo que averiguo!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) ve a descansar! Gracias por la ayuda!

(Lucas) buenas noches señor!

Albert había visto como los guardabosques se alejaban y después de pensarlo por un rato volvió a entrar a la casa para cenar con Alyson y los pequeños. En el pueblo Patrick le había pagado al dueño del hostal en donde Susana tenía una habitación y lo habían dejado entrar a esperarla. La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando Susana iba llegando, nunca se detenía a saludar a nadie a pesar de que el dueño y su esposa siempre la saludaban Susana pasaba de largo en silencio y se encerraba en aquella habitación donde ahora la esperaba Patrick. De pie en una esquina Patrick la había escuchado llegar, había guardado silencio y ella había entrado sin encender la luz, la había sentido moverse por la habitación como si ya estuviera habituada a aquella oscuridad, la escucho alejarse y entrar a lo que parecía ser el baño de aquella pequeña habitación, la luz se encendió y con su reflejo el comenzó a ver qué era lo que había en la habitación, sobre la mesa de noche parecía haber un libro, una de las obras de teatro que él le había regalado hacia ya varios años, algo salía de en medio de las paginas pero él no pudo ver que era porque la escucho a punto de salir de nuevo, inmóvil en la esquina más oscura de la habitación vio como la puerta se abrió y la luz se apago casi de inmediato, no habían pasado más que unos minutos cuando escucho el rechinido de la cama y segundos después la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche encenderse, en silencio la observaba sin que ella hubiera notado aun su presencia, Susana tomo el libro de la mesa y lo abrió, un pequeño suspiro se escucho y después Patrick pudo comprender de que se trataba aquello que no había alcanzado a ver.

(Susana) (Viendo una foto de ella con Patrick) tú tienes la culpa de todo! Por tu culpa soy tan miserable! Te odio!

(Patrick) (Saliendo de su escondite) así que si eres tu Sussy!

(Susana) (Levantándose sorprendida) Patrick?

(Patrick) (Acercándose) a quien le hechas las culpas de tu desgracia ahora?

(Susana) (Seria) que diablos haces aquí?

(Patrick) (Serio) te hice una pregunta Sussy!

(Susana) (Negando) yo no soy esa que usted dice!

(Patrick) (Arrebatándole la foto) claro que eres tu Sussy! (viendo la foto) así que yo soy el culpable de tu desgracia!

(Susana) (Dándose la vuelta) vete de aquí! No tienes nada que buscar!

(Patrick) (Serio) te equivocas! Vine a que me digas que estás haciendo aquí? (acercándose) Te mando ella verdad?

(Susana) (Viéndolo a la cara) de ella no quiero saber nada!

(Patrick) (Tomándola por los hombros) no me mientas! De que otra forma pudiste haber venido a parar a un lugar como este?

(Susana) (Soltándose) no, no me mando ella! de ella no quiero saber nada y de ti tampoco!

(Patrick) (Serio) entonces como explicas que estés aquí ahora que William Andley y su familia han venido a vivir a Lakewood?

(Susana) (Asombrada) yo no sabía eso!

(Patrick) (Serio) entonces dime qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Porque tenias que venir justo a este lugar? Que es lo que buscas?

(Susana) (Temblando) nada que te importe! Lárgate y déjame en paz!

(Patrick) (Negando) no hasta que me digas que pretendes al venir a este pueblo? Que haces aquí trabajando de mesonera?

(Susana) (Viéndolo) eso no es algo que te importe! Vete!

(Patrick) (Serio) por que estas aquí Sussy? No me mientas y dime, de que te estás escondiendo?

(Susana) (Furiosa) de nada que te importe! A ti nunca te ha importado nada que tenga que ver conmigo así que lárgate!

(Patrick) (Serio) como puedes decir eso Sussy? No tienes derecho decirme eso después de lo que hemos vivido juntos!

(Susana) (Enojada) por eso te lo digo! No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí cuestionándome después de todo lo que me has hecho?

(Patrick) (Riendo) que yo ye he hecho? No seas sínica! La única que ha hecho daño y ha engañado aquí eres tú!

(Susana) (Viéndolo con desprecio) pero no antes que tú! Tú fuiste el primero en engañar no yo! Vete! No quiero verte!

(Patrick) (Serio) yo nunca te engañe! Siempre fui honesto!

(Susana) (Viéndolo incrédula) honesto? Honesto dices?

(Patrick) (Serio) si, siempre lo fui y eso es algo que no puedes negar!

(Susana) (Furiosa) te pareció honesto decirme que me amabas y que me harías tu esposa para luego echarme a la calle?

(Patrick) yo nunca te eche a la calle! Tu sola decidiste irte sin decir nada!

(Susana) (Furiosa) y que querías que hiciera? Que me quedara después de que tu familia me había tratado como si no valiera nada?

(Patrick) (Serio) mi familia no tenía nada que ver entre nosotros! No busques excusas donde no las hay!

(Susana) (Seria) claro que las hay! Por que cuando tu les dijiste que estábamos juntos ellos dijeron que no! Que una como yo no era digna de entras a la preciada familia Saint-Claire! (acercándose) una como yo que no valía nada en comparación contigo! (furiosa) dejaste que tu familia me humillara! Me abandonaste después de que habías prometido que te casarías conmigo!

(Patrick) (Serio) nunca te abandone! (viéndola a los ojos) te pedí que te quedaras y tú te fuiste!

(Susana) (Seria) me fui! Cuando tu decidiste irte de Paris para ir a vivir a la casa de campo de tus padres! Me dejaste abandonada sin avisarme que volverías con ellos y yo no podía quedarme! Tu madre mando a su gente para que me sacaran de donde estaba y no tuve más remedio que irme!

(Patrick) (Serio) eso no es verdad! Mi madre ni siquiera sabía en donde estábamos viviendo! Tú fuiste quien decidió largarse sin ponerte a pensar que yo solo había ido a ver a mi familia para poner las cosas en claro!

(Susana) (Riendo) si claro! Ahora me dirás que fuiste a decirles que me amabas y que me harías tu esposa! Mentiroso!

(Patrick) (Negando) pensaba decirles que renunciaría a todo y que me vendría a América a vivir contigo cuando terminaras la universidad! Luego me entere por la encargada de los departamentos que tú te habías marchado un día después que yo había salido de viaje y volví sin hablar con mi familia! (viéndola a la cara) te busque por todas partes y no me diste la cara!

(Susana) (Volteando la cara) mientes!

(Patrick) (Serio) no miento! Nunca te he podido mentir y lo sabes!

(Susana) (Negando) siempre me mentiste! Siempre!

(Patrick) (Negando) eso ya no importa ahora, no crees? (dándose la vuelta) ya nada de nuestro pasado importa ahora!

(Susana) (Viéndolo de espaldas) si fuera verdad, nunca habrías aceptado a Vanessa cuando te la presente!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) cuando volviste pensé que era porque mee amabas y venias dispuesta a dar la cara a mi familia! Pensé que ibas dispuesta a demostrarles que me amabas y que no te importaba lo que ellos pudieran decir de nuestra relación!

(Susana) (Negando) eso no es cierto! Cuando volví y te presente a Vanessa no mostraste ningún interés en hablar de lo nuestro!

(Patrick) (Viéndola de nuevo) nunca me diste oportunidad! Te dedicaste a meterme a Vanessa por los ojos y la llevaste a mi casa presentándola como toda una princesa ante mi familia!

(Susana) (Burlona) y tu no dudaste en aceptarla! Así de intenso era el amor que decías tenerme?

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) la acepte por qué no me dejaste otra opción! Porque ella era la única conexión que yo aun podía tener contigo y con lo que sentía por ti!

(Susana) (Viéndolo con desprecio) mientes! Tú nunca me amaste como decías! Tú amaste a Vanessa más de lo que me amaste a mí!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) la ame! (viéndola a los ojos) por que amarla a ella era como amarte a ti aunque fuera desde lejos! (acercándose) por que tenerla a mi lado era como tenerte a ti junto a mí! (casi abrazándola) por que hacerle el amor a ella era la única forma de imaginar que era a ti a quien tenía a mi lado!

(Susana) (Tapándose los oídos) mentiras! Tú nunca me amaste como amaste a esa maldita mujer!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) nunca la hubiera amado si no tu me hubieras permitido amarte a ti! (viéndola a la cara) pero ya todo eso que importa, si tu resultaste siendo tan falsa como ella! las dos resultaron ser unas farsantes sin corazón!

(Susana) (Viéndolo a la cara) yo nunca hubiera sido lo que llegue a ser si tu no me hubieras abandonado! (llorando) yo te amaba de verdad!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo con desdén) tanto me amabas, que te atreviste a abandonar a mi hijo en un orfanato sin sentir remordimiento! Qué clase de amor era ese que dices, que no tuviste compasión al usarlo para tus sucias tretas?

(Susana) (Retrocediendo) pero yo te lo devolví! A pesar de que ese niño representaba todo lo que yo había deseado para nosotros y que era de ella! yo te di a tu hijo!

(Patrick) (Dolido) y tomaste dinero a cambio! No lo hiciste por mí! Lo hiciste por lo único que realmente has amado! (con desprecio) el dinero! Lo mismo que pensabas conseguir obligando a Grandchester a casarse contigo!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) lo de Terry no fue más que tu culpa! (viéndolo a la cara) tu abandono me hiso sentir como basura! Tú y tu familia me hicieron sentir que yo no valía nada y quise demostrarte lo contrario!

(Patrick) (Serio) metiéndote con un hombre que no te amaba? Haciéndolo estar junto a ti con engaños? Lo único que hiciste fue demostrarme que mi familia tenía razón! (viéndola de pies a cabeza) no eres más que una falsa que no tiene nada bueno por dentro!

(Susana) (Furiosa) todo lo bueno que tenia te lo entregue a ti y lo pisoteaste a tu antojo! Todo lo que te ame, lo tiraste sin importarte lo que yo sentía! (llorando) te odio por haberme hecho amarte solo para abandonarme a mi suerte después de entregártelo todo!

(Patrick) (Viéndola con desprecio) y yo te odio a ti, por haberme hecho amarte en silencio por todos estos años y haberme hecho ver la peor parte de ti cuando yo aun ansiaba tu amor y tus caricias! (dejando escapar una lagrima) te odio por este maldito amor que aun me quema a pesar de saber que no lo mereces! (acercándose) te odio Susana! (viéndola a los ojos) te odio!

Sin poder seguir aguantando Patrick la tomo entre sus brazos comenzando a besarla con desesperación, no entendía por qué todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer afloraba en ese momento y no podía seguir esperando para sentirla entre sus brazos como hacia tantos años. Susana no podía más que corresponder a los besos y las caricias que aquel hombre le daba mientras los dos iban cayendo lentamente sobre la cama de aquella pobre habitación en donde al fin habían podido decirse todo lo que tenían guardado desde hacia tanto tiempo. En Chicago Henry veía las noticias de sociales que habían sido publicadas en el periódico. En primera plana se anunciaba el matrimonio de Violet con David y el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera, Vanessa lo veía desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras sonreía divertida al ver como su padre no podía ocultar que a pesar de lo que dijera seguía amando a Violet.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 83: **Un Accidente Inesperado**

**Yajaira **


	83. Chapter 83

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 83**

**Un Accidente Inesperado**

Henry leía los encabezados de sociales mientras Vanessa sonreía de forma burlona hasta que la voz de Philip interrumpió aquel silencio que había en el comedor. En sus manos traía la resolución del juez para Henry, por su rostro se podía saber que no eran buenas noticias las que traía en ese momento. Vanessa disimulo viendo hacia otro lado mientras Philip le entregaba aquel sobre a su padre, Henry comenzó a leer y casi de inmediato su rostro había pasado de blanco a rojo por la furia que sentía, completamente furioso se levanto y camino hacia su hija, Vanessa lo veía desafiante sabia que las noticias tenían algo que ver con ella y no estaba dispuesta a permitir reclamos.

(Henry) (Lanzándole los papeles a la cara) ya viste lo que has hecho?

(Vanessa) (Viendo de reojo los papeles) no, no he visto nada!

(Henry) (Tomándola de los brazos) me han suspendido de la barra de abogados!

(Vanessa) (Seria) deja el drama papa! Todos aquí sabemos que desde hace mucho que dejaste de tener clientes! Desde que el sirviente de William te retiro del consorcio no has vuelto a trabajar más que para ti mismo!

(Henry) (Furioso) pero mi reputación a quedado arruinada y todo por tus intromisiones estúpidas! Si tuvieras algo de vergüenza tomarías tus cosas y te largarías ahora mismo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) como tu lo has dicho papá! Si tuviera vergüenza, pero como no! Y como resulta que soy igual que tu y esta sigue siendo mi casa, no me voy a ninguna parte! (viéndolo a la cara) si tanto te molesta mi presencia lárgate, seguramente me sentiré mas cómoda estando sola y no con un traidor como tú!

(Henry) (Sacudiéndola) eres una descarada!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) eso significa que fui una muy buena alumna tuya, no te parece?

(Philip) (Serio) ya déjala papá! Mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer ahora? Aun podemos apelar a la decisión de la barra pero debes presentarte tu mismo papa! Tienes que presentarte ante ellos y aceptar que cometiste un error y esperar a que te sancionen monetariamente y no quitándote la licencia!

(Henry) (Furioso) tu y la estúpida de tu hermana son los culpables de esto!

(Philip) (Serio) si vas a culparme por lo de los documentos mejor me retiro! Ya me tienes cansado con esa tontería papa!

(Henry) (Furioso) te parece tontería lo que me ha sucedido

(Philip) (Encarándolo) tu solo te lo buscaste! Deja en paz a mamá de una vez por todas! Pídele disculpas por lo que intentaste hacerle y tal vez ella le pida a David que interceda por ti ante la barra!

(Henry) (Dándole una bofetada) no te permito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Tú no eres nadie para venir a aconsejarme!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a los ojos) esta fue la última que te acepto papa! (tomando su chaqueta) ve a buscar quien de tus amigos te ayuda a resolver esto porque conmigo no cuentas más!

(Henry) (Serio) tú y tu hermana no han sido más que una vergüenza para mí! Lárgate de una vez! No te necesito!

(Philip) (Volteando a verlo) tienes razón papa! Ni mis hermanos ni yo hemos sabido ser como tú! Tal vez Vanessa sea exactamente igual a ti aunque sé que ella te ha superado en muchos aspectos! (acercándose) doy gracias a que Violet si supo educarnos aunque fuera un poquito para que no resultáramos tan desgraciados como tú!

(Henry) (Levantando la mano) no te permito!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a la cara) quien ya no te permite soy yo, papá! Creo que esta será la despedida definitiva entre nosotros y no voy a quedarme callado por más tiempo!

(Henry) (Viéndolo de pies a cabeza) ahora te la vas a venir a dar de hombre? No eres más que un inútil remedo de hombre que ha vivido obsesionado con su hermanastra a la que no pudo tomar aun cuando se la puse al alcance de las manos! (viendo la sorpresa en su rostro) acaso creíste que por bondad era que yo había metido a la bastarda esa en Harvard? (acercándose) te la puse al alcance de la mano para que hicieras con ella lo que se te antojara y no pudiste hacerla tuya!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) tú hiciste qué?

(Henry) (Viéndolo de pies a cabeza) sabes la vergüenza que pase cuando tuve que retirarte de la universidad después de que no habías podido terminar lo que habías iniciado? (burlón) no te imaginas lo caro que me salió que tus compañeros te llevaran borracho a la habitación de Alyson y te dejaran allí para que saciaras tus deseos, pero no pudiste! Te di todo lo que deseabas y no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para tomarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad!

(Philip) (Asombrado) tu sabias que yo la deseaba y que borracho no mediría las consecuencias y mandaste a mis amigos a que me llevaran para violarla?

(Henry) (Serio) pensé que dándote lo que deseabas serias el hombre que debías ser y resultaste ser un inútil! (sonriendo) cuando lo intentaste aquí en casa sin estar borracho pensé que tal vez si podrías llegar a ser un hombre de éxito como yo pero volviste a decepcionarme!

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) Tu me provocaste! (viéndolo a la cara) me hiciste arruinar todas las oportunidades que yo tenía de conquistarla! (furioso) por tu culpa la perdí!

(Henry) (Riendo) que ibas a lograr tu? Ella siempre fue más inteligente que tu y nunca se habría fijado en un imbécil como tú!

(Philip) (Apretando los puños) quisiste que yo hiciera con ella lo que tú habías hecho con mi madre!

(Henry) (Serio) yo nunca necesite hacer eso con ninguna mujer!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a los ojos) acaso crees que no sé lo que hiciste con ella? tú la convenciste que se entregara a ti y cuando ella se arrepintió y te pidió que te detuvieras no lo hiciste! Abusaste de mi madre para que el abuelo te obligara a casarte con ella! (acercándose) creíste que mama nunca me lo diría? (con desprecio) abusaste de ella para quedarte con el dinero del abuelo y después que Vanessa y yo habíamos nacido la dejaste morir! (gritando) no es eso lo que hiciste?

(Henry) (Retrocediendo) no sé de donde sacas todas esas estupideces!

(Philip) (Gritando) mama me lo dijo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) yo la veía cada fin de semana cuando te decía que iba a pasarla en el club! En vez de eso visitaba a mama en la clínica inmunda donde la metiste! Al principio creí que era porque tu nos querías evitar el dolor a Vanessa y a mí, de ver a mama consumirse en la locura! (negando) después me di cuenta que ella nunca estuvo loca! Que todo lo que me decía no era más que la verdad y que tu no eras más que un maldito desgraciado que la estafo y luego la hiso pasar por loca para quedarte con todo lo suyo! (siseando) no es eso lo que pretendías hacer con Violet?

(Henry) (Sirviéndose una copa) estás loco, no sabes lo que dices!

(Philip) (Acercándose) que fue lo que te fallo con Violet? (sonriendo) fue precisamente Alyson, verdad?

(Henry) (Tomando un trago) estás loco!

(Philip) (Viéndolo a la cara) tú querías que yo abusara de Alyson para que ella se fuera como lo hiso! Querías que ella huyera para hacer lo que planeaste hacer y no pudiste porque ella volvió! Que pretendías papa? Hacer que a mama la declararan loca también para poder quedarte con todo lo que era de ella y de Alyson? Por eso comenzaste a tramitar los papeles para que declararan muerta a Alyson y comenzaste a atormentar a mama, verdad? Pretendías hacerle a ellas lo que le hiciste a mi madre, verdad?

(Henry) (Gritando) cállate! No sigas diciendo estupideces!

(Philip) (Gritando) no, no me callo porque todo lo que digo es verdad! No eres más que un maldito ladrón papa! Y a ti querías que yo me pareciera? A una basura como tú?

(Henry) pues esta basura como me llamas, es el que ha cumplido tus caprichos! Yo soy quien ha pagado todos los lujos y despilfarros que han tenido tú y tu hermana, así que respétame!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) respetarte? Como me pides que te respete, cuando lo que me provocas es asco!

(Henry) (Furioso) lárgate!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) claro que me voy papa! No sabes cuánto me alegro de haber llegado a ser como tú!

(Henry) (Dándole un puñetazo) dije que te largues!

(Philip) (Devolviéndole el golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo) de dije que la bofetada era lo último que te permitiría, papá! (lanzándole la carpeta encima) sinceramente espero que no te devuelvan la licencia! Eres una vergüenza como abogado y como hombre! Adiós señor Lancaster!

Philip salió apresurado de la casa de su padre, esa noche sentía un profundo asco por el pero no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado al haber descargado todo aquello que había llevado guardado por tanto tiempo. Vagamente podía recordad como es que siempre en sus borracheras acababa en la habitación de Alyson en la universidad. Nunca antes había imaginado que su padre era quien se encargaba que lo llevaran hasta allí con la esperanza de que el cumpliera con la parte del plan que su padre no podía llevar a cabo. En la mansión Candy escuchaba incrédula como Terry le narraba lo que había pasado esa tarde en el club, en el salón de la mansión Jacobo le mostraba a la tía Elroy y a baba Amín, el kilt que utilizaría para llevar hasta el altar a Violet y entregarla en manos de David. En el departamento de Violet, mientras ella dormía profundamente y Gregory intentaba descansar un poco en la habitación de George esta venia saliendo de la ducha cuando había encontrado a Latifa hojeando aquel libro que baba les había llevado esa tarde. Las expresiones en la cara de Latifa eran de sorpresa con cada página que iba pasando mientras veía las imágenes grabadas en cada una de las páginas de aquel libro. El ruido de George abriendo la gaveta para sacar su piyama la alerto de que el la había estado viendo mientras ella indiscretamente había estado viendo el libro. Sonriendo divertida pudo ver el sonrojo de su esposo pues las orejas se le habían puesto algo rojas y después de aclarar la garganta comenzó a conversar como si fuera un tema de lo más cotidiano.

(Latifa) (Aclarando la garganta) sabes jali, creo que en la pagina 72 hay una pose muy interesante que tal vez podríamos intentar!

George sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban arder al escuchar la sugerencia de su esposa quien tenía aquel libro sobre las piernas. Latifa sonrió divertida al ver lo rígido que se había puesto su esposo y conteniendo la risa volvió a dar la vuelta a la pagina haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que el supiera que seguía hojeando el libro.

(Latifa) (Intentando verle la cara) estoy segura que con tu fuerza y mi agilidad bien podríamos intentarlo esta noche!

La mueca de sorpresa en el rostro de George era indescriptible cuando había volteado a ver a Latifa quien al verlo voltear le había tomado una foto instantánea. Feliz sonreía mientras sacudía la foto que comenzaba a revelarse y sacaba un libro de la gaveta de su mesa de noche y un lápiz de pegamento. Intrigado George se acerco a ver qué era lo que hacía ahora pues había aventado el libro de baba hacia un lado y feliz pegaba la fotografía en la primera pagina de aquel libro.

(Latifa) (Emocionada) al fin tengo lo que necesitaba!

(George) (Viendo de reojo) que es eso Tifa?

(Latifa) (Mostrándole) el primer álbum de fotos de nuestro hijo! (feliz) me faltaba una foto tuya!

(George) (Leyendo el encabezado) el día que papa se entero que yo llegaría?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) es que el día que te lo dije no pude tomar una foto de la sorpresa que vi en tu rostro jali!

(George) (Abrazándola) hay Tifa, uno de estos días vas a matarme de un susto!

(Latifa) (Mostrándole la foto del libro) yo realmente creo que no esta tan difícil, jali!

(George) (Susurrándole) tú de verdad crees que lo necesitemos?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) contigo no necesito nada más habi jali!

George comenzó a besarla tiernamente mientras Latifa lo abrazaba atrayéndolo más hacia ella, los dos sonreían divertidos mientras Latifa se acomodaba entre sus brazos para conversar como lo hacían cada noche. Eran casi cerca de las cinco de la mañana y Albert paseaba al pequeño William quien se había despertado después de haberse mojado el pañal, casi en susurros le contaba al pequeño anécdotas que le habían pasado a él cuando era pequeño mientras esperaba que el sueño lo hiciera volver a dormir para poder regresar a la cama en donde Alyson dormía abrazando a Jacob y Candy Ann quienes no habían querido dormir en sus camas esa noche. A los pies de Alyson se encontraban el duque y Jamud quienes dormían enroscados uno sobre el otro. Albert al ver aquella escena había decidido salir de la habitación para arrullar al bebe sin despertarlos pues Jacob tenia la carita hundida en el cuello de su Umi mientras Candy Ann atravesada en la cama la tenia aprisionada con las piernitas sobre la cintura de Alyson quien apenas y podía moverse. En el pueblo Patrick sentado en la orilla de la cama observaba a Susana dormir profundamente, la desnudes de su cuerpo sobre la cama la hacían ver tan hermosa pero él no podía dejar de odiarse a sí mismo por haberse permitido llegar a tanto con ella. Aun no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerle el amor de la forma que lo había hecho esa noche si lo único que sentía por ella era un deseo enorme por hacerle daño. Ese amor que sentía estaba convirtiéndose en la peor maldición que había podido caerle enzima. Sentía asco de sí mismo por estar allí sentado observándola, deseándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho mientras la había hecho suya. Cada suspiro, cada gemido que la había escuchado proferir ante sus caricias le parecía la peor burla que había recibido en toda su vida. Desesperado se levanto de la cama y termino de vestirse para salir de allí lo antes posible, no podía creer que se había atrevido a hacerle el amor a ella. Se odiaba por lo que había hecho, detestaba haber caído ante sus deseos pero más la odiaba a ella por corresponder de aquella forma todas sus caricias. Era tan temprano y el camino hacia la mansión Andley era largo así que sin esperar comenzó a caminar de regreso. Casi a las ocho de la mañana apenas había logrado llegar a la entrada de la mansión, cansado se sentó en las escaleras antes de entrar en la casa, sin darse cuenta que Alyson lo había visto llegar desde la ventana de su habitación. Ahora Albert era el que dormía profundamente con el pequeño William acurrucado sobre su pecho y los dos pequeños atravesados en donde Alyson había estado durmiendo hasta hacia unos minutos. Después de vestirse Alyson comenzó a bajar las escaleras, estaba segura que Patrick entraría en cualquier momento pero al ver que no era así, había decidido salir a buscarlo. En silencio camino hasta donde él estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él. Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de conversar desde que se habían conocido y tal vez ahora podrían al fin hacerlo. Alyson le sonrió mientras él la veía con la mirada cansada y con una profunda tristeza que ella podía sentir que comprendía.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) acabas de llegar?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) camine desde el pueblo hasta aquí!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) esa fue una muy larga caminata! (viéndolo) valió la pena?

(Patrick) (Suspirando) si lo que quería descubrir era lo imbécil que soy entonces la caminata fue productiva!

(Alyson) (Riendo) quieres hablar de eso?

(Patrick) (Negando) no, son cosas que prefiero guardar si no te molesta!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) se trata de la mujer que han estado hablando con Albert?

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) el te ha dicho lo que hemos hablado?

(Alyson) (Negando) no hace falta adivinar que ustedes han estado hablando de una mujer todo este tiempo! (viéndolo a la cara) por el silencio que han guardado cada vez que me acerco puedo suponer que es una mujer que conozco!

(Patrick) (Negando) es más bien, una mujer que yo creí conocer! Una mujer, que se está convirtiendo en me peor pesadilla!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no creo que sea peor que Vanessa!

(Patrick) (Serio) es mucho peor!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) y tú la amas? Es ese el problema?

(Patrick) (Resoplando) voy a aprovechar la hora para llamar a mi hijo! Seguramente a esta hora ya volvió de jugar con sus primos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta) Patrick? (viéndolo detenerse) tú crees en las segundas oportunidades?

(Patrick) (Viéndola) ella no se la merece!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pero tu si! (dándose la vuelta) que descanses!

Sin decir más Alyson se alejo rumbo a las caballerizas, quería aprovechar para salir a montar un rato antes que Albert y los niños despertaran para desayunar. Albert la había llevado a donde Anthony tenia los campos de rosas y la vista le parecía la más hermosa y apacible que había visto nunca. El viento de esa mañana había comenzado a arrancar los pétalos del jardín de Anthony y quería ver los campos antes que quedaran desolados. En el consorcio Anthony y Archie apenas llegaban mientras discutían lo que debían hacer con algunas inversiones que Albert les había encargado antes de irse a Lakewood, los dos caminaban por las oficinas cuando algo les llamo la atención, en el fondo la secretaria que le habían asignado a Eliza como socia minoritaria parecía estar hablando sola mientras arrancaba hoja tras hoja de su libreta para comenzar a escribir una vez más. Aquella secretaria nunca parecía estar haciendo nada pero ese día se podía ver lo afligida que estaba mientras hablaba como loca por el intercomunicador. Al acercarse un poco ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, de aquel pequeño aparato salía lo que parecía ser la voz de Eliza quien desde su oficina parecía querer dictarle algo a su secretaria quien intentaba darle forma a las cosas que su jefa balbuceaba por el inter comunicador. Sin ser avisados Anthony y Archie caminaron hacia la puerta de la oficina y tocaron varias veces hasta escuchar la orden de pase.

(Anthony) (Entrando) Eliza? Que haces aquí?

(Archie) (Sorprendido al verla llena de papeles) que se supone que estás haciendo Eliza?

(Eliza) (Dándole vuelta a las carpetas) que se supone que hago? Estoy trabajando!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) trabajando?

(Anthony) (Confundido) y tu entiendes lo que estás leyendo?

(Eliza) (Molesta) no soy ninguna idiota! Claro que se lo que estoy leyendo! (dando otra vuelta a la hoja en sus manos) solo tengo que averiguar para que sirve esta hoja!

(Anthony) (Enderezándole la hoja) es una grafica de pérdidas y ganancias del banco, Eliza!

(Eliza) (Molesta) y porque diablos no lee ponen eso en alguna parte donde yo pueda leerlo?

(Archie) (Resoplando) está en el encabezado Eliza!

(Eliza) (Aventando las carpetas al suelo) es que no logro entender nada de lo que dicen estas carpetas!

(Anthony) (Acercándose) que sucede Eliza? Porque de pronto decidiste venir a trabajar cuando nunca lo has hecho?

(Eliza) ( Resoplando) estoy aburrida!

(Archie) (Serio) y crees que aquí vas a pasarla mejor que en el club o de compras?

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie!

(Archie) (Resoplando) está bien! que es lo que vienes a hacer Eliza? De que quieres ocuparte?

(Eliza) (Viendo las carpetas sobre su escritorio) ya tengo trabajo gracias! (recogiendo las carpetas) solo necesito que me expliquen un poquito y yo podre seguir sola!

(Anthony) (Sentándose) dinos que necesitas? Archie y yo veremos cómo ayudarte!

(Archie) (Serio) como que Archie y yo? (viendo la mirada seria de Anthony) está bien, pero tenemos una reunión a las cinco!

(Eliza) (Abriendo una carpeta) que es esto?

Anthony y Archie no pudieron más que resoplar al ver que la carpeta que había abierto Eliza era una de las más complicadas dentro de las finanzas del banco. Después de casi cuatro horas Archie estaba a punto de gritar desesperado mientras Anthony una vez más intentaba explicarle a Eliza quien confundida no hacía más que jugar con el lápiz que tenia entre los dedos sin atreverse a confesar que no entendía nada de lo que hasta ahora le habían dicho. Al preguntarle si había entendido Archie casi se había lanzado sobre Eliza para estrangularla pero Niel había entrado a tiempo para invitarla a almorzar y al verla salir Anthony se dejo caer en la silla donde antes ella había estado sentada mientras Archie caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo frente al escritorio para ver de frente a Anthony. Quien ya esperaba los reclamos que seguramente Archie le haría en ese momento.

(Archie) (Serio) porque nunca me dijiste que Eliza era retrasada mental?

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie!

(Archie) (Serio) no, esta vez no te libraras con ese tono de voz y esa mirada seria! (señalando hacia la puerta) esa mujer no sabe ni en donde esta parada y aun así pretendes que sigamos dándole clases de finanzas? Por favor Anthony si Eliza lo único que sabe es abanicar la tarjeta de crédito y firmar el Boucher!

(Anthony) (Serio) pero algo tenemos que hacer por ella! Claramente ella vino aquí buscando nuestra ayuda y creo que debemos ayudarla!

(Archie) (Serio) claro, tú abres la ventana y yo la empujo! Esa es la mejor ayuda que podemos darle antes que la nasa venga y descubra que no hay vida en ese cerebro lleno de rulos!

(Anthony) (Riendo) vamos Archie! Algo debe haber aquí que no requiera de un coeficiente matemático elevado y que ella pueda hacer sin ningún problema!

(Archie) con que no sea la limpieza porque estoy seguro que Eliza en su vida ha visto un sacudidor de polvo!

(Anthony) (Serio) te equivocas! Si los ha visto, pero no sabe para qué sirven!

Archie no pudo más que reír ante la primera burla que Anthony se atrevía a hacer a expensas de Eliza. Los dos salieron de la oficina de Eliza y al dirigirse a la suya pasaron cera de un enorme cartel en donde se anunciaba la reunión de gala para los accionistas del consorcio, aquella era una fiesta que hacían cada seis meses y seguramente Eliza podría ayudar con los preparativos de aquel enorme evento. Los dos no pudieron más que sonreír al ver que habían encontrado algo en lo que seguramente Eliza si podría distraerse y no quitarles el tiempo. En la joyería Violet le mostraba a Latifa la hermosa cadenita que había comenzado a diseñar para su futuro sobrino o sobrina, estaba muy emocionada de saber que George y ella serian padres muy pronto que ninguna había notado la expresión de incomodidad que había en el rostro de Annie. Las dos hablaban emocionadas mientras veían catálogos de muebles para el bebe hasta que de pronto el grito de Annie las saco de sus pensamientos, allí estaba Annie sosteniéndose la mano de donde salía sangre después de haberse herido con la aguja que utilizaban para gravar letras en los anillos. Violet corrió a donde Annie estaba completamente abochornada por la tontería que había hecho, Patty y Stear habían salido de su laboratorio mientras Luisa corría con un pequeño botiquín que guardaban en caso de emergencias. Después de ver que la herida era profunda Stear y Patty se ofrecieron para llevarla a la clínica mientras Luisa hacia las últimas entregas de ese día en el correo. Latifa se había dado cuenta de que lo que había pasado no había sido del todo un accidente y viendo a Violet al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

(Latifa) (Seria) Annie tiene algún problema conmigo?

(Violet) (Suspirando) no Latifa, el problema de Annie no es contigo!

(Latifa) (Apenada) es que yo vi como se hirió y fue porque ella me miraba directamente a mí! Siento que tal vez la ofendí sin querer!

(Violet) (Negando) Annie no ha querido decir nada desde hace meses Latifa pero yo sé que es lo que está pasando con ella!

(Latifa) (Desesperada al verla cayada) pues dime! Tal vez si me dices yo pueda ayudarla!

(Violet) (Viéndola a los ojos) Annie sufre Latifa!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) sufre? Pero por qué? Acaso Archie no la cuida bien?

(Violet) (Negando) no tiene nada que ver con eso Tifa! Annie sufre por que tú esperas un hijo!

(Latifa) (Tocándose el vientre) pero que tiene que ver mi hijo con ella?

(Violet) (Suspirando) Annie ha estado intentando quedar embarazada y no ha podido Latifa!

(Latifa) (Tapándose la boca) está seca?

(Violet) (Encogiendo los hombros) no lo sé! ella ha estado viendo a un medico pero no me ha querido decir que es lo que le sucede!

(Latifa) (Pensativa) no será que Archie no puede…..tu sabes!

(Violet) (Sonrojándose) hay Latifa, como quieres que yo sepa?

(Latifa) (Seria) bueno, tal vez el que está seco es el! (viendo la cara de Violet) puede pasar! En Meknes en la tienda de especias el señor jalil no podía tener hijos y después de que tomo una mezcla milagrosa dice que la esposa tubo trillizos! (susurrando) aunque yo creo que los trillizos se los hiso el dueño de la tienda de velos por que se parecen más a el que al papa!

(Violet) (Riendo divertida) Latifa! Recuerda que es pecado murmurar y si no tienes más testigos te pueden castigar!

(Latifa) (Tapándose la boca) no eso no!

(Violet) (Riendo) ya le dijiste a Alyson lo de tu embarazo?

(Latifa) (Lanzando un grito) no! Najda me va a matar cuando sepa que no fue la primera en saber!

Corriendo Latifa entro a la oficina de Violet para llamar a Lakewood y darle la buena noticia a Alyson. En la mansión de las rosas Albert salía apresurado después de dejar a los pequeños con Dorothy, Alyson aun no había vuelto de los campos de rosas y ya habían pasado muchas horas, en su caballo Albert salió a toda prisa rumbo a donde había llevado a su esposa para que viera los campos de dulce Candy que Anthony había mando sembrar, al llegar a aquella colina pudo ver el caballo de Alyson pastando a un lado del enorme árbol que coronaba la colina, apresurado bajo de su caballo y lo dejo junto al de ella, había visto en todas direcciones y no había podido encontrarla, preocupado subió al árbol para poder ver un poco más lejos pero al hacerlo pudo ver que colina abajo se encontraba el cuerpo de Alyson, tirada en el pasto parecía no moverse y asustado Albert comenzó a bajar del árbol para correr hacia ella, estaba a unos cuantos pasos cuando al fin había podido verla mejor, allí con la chaqueta bajo la cabeza dormía profundamente Alyson, seguramente la noche con los tres pequeños la habían dejado agotada y al llegar a aquel lugar tan tranquilo se había acostado a tomar una siesta, sonriendo se recostó junto a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la sentía moverse levemente, Alyson podía sentir el aroma de la loción que Albert siempre usaba y sin poder abrir los ojos se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en sus brazos y poder seguir durmiendo un poco más, aquel pasto era tan esponjado como las pieles que usaba en el desierto y se sentía tan cómoda que no quería irse de aquel lugar, Albert no pudo más que acomodarla entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos unos minutos disfrutando de la comodidad que sentía al estar así junto a ella.

(Albert) (Suspirando) por un momento llegue a pensar que algo te había pasado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo quería dormitar un rato!

(Albert) (Riendo) llevas cuatro horas dormitando!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) cuatro horas? Dios mío, William tiene que comer!

(Albert) (Jalándola) y Albert quiere retozar un rato con la mama de William!

(Alyson) (Acomodándose junto a él) perdona si te asuste, pero cuando llegue vi que los campos están muriendo y me dio mucha tristeza! Me recosté un momento y creo que me quede dormida!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los campos no mueren hayati, solo dan paso a una nueva cosecha de rosas! Pronto las veras mucho más hermosas que las que se van ahora!

(Alyson) (Seria) cuando iremos a casa?

(Albert) (Riendo) apenas me estoy acomodando, déjame un rato más!

(Alyson) (Negando) cuando iremos a casa? En chicago!

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos a vivir aquí! No te gustaría?

(Alyson) (Triste) y el consorcio? Y la clínica?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) después de la boda de Violet yo comenzare a ir al consorcio mientras tú descansas aquí con nuestros hijos!

(Alyson) (Seria) no quieres que yo trabaje de nuevo?

(Albert) (Sentándose junto a ella) el doctor Smith y el doctor Carter hablaron con Jacobo y la tía Elroy, ellos entregaron tu expediente médico cuando volvimos y ….ellos dicen que no quieren que regreses aun! Has pasado por muchas cosas y creen que lo mejor es que descanses!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) y por cuánto tiempo será eso?

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) hasta que William cumpla un año!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) para eso faltan casi siete meses!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) es por tu bien hayati! Solo recupérate bien y déjame cuidarte!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) como quisiera estar en el desierto!

(Albert) (Serio) tanto lo extrañas?

(Alyson) (Acariciándose el pecho) allí donde perdí nuestros recuerdos! (dejando escapar una lagrima) allí donde el recuerdo que me diste de nuestro amor quedo enterrado en la arena!

(Albert) (Secándole las lágrimas) aun lloras por el camafeo?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) perdona, no sé por qué siempre lloro al recordarlo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nuestros recuerdos somos nosotros mismo ayuni! Nosotros y el futuro que nos espera! (sonriendo) además, tengo un regalo para ti y te lo daré muy pronto! (levantándose) ahora volvamos a casa antes que Patrick salga y los pequeños se queden a solas con la pobre Dorothy!

Albert la levanto en brazos haciéndola gritar mientras los dos reían divertidos, los dos habían vuelto a la mansión montados en el caballo de Albert mientras jalaban el caballo de Alyson, dentro de la casa se escuchaban los gritos y llanto de los dos pequeños que discutían con Dorothy porque ella intentaba limpiar la jaula de Jamud que estaba muy sucia. Al entrar habían encontrado a Dorothy intentando caminar llevando la jaula de Jamud mientras Candy Ann y Jacob colgados cada uno de una pierna lloraban desconsolados rogándole que les devolviera la jaula y su contenido.

(Jacob) (Llorando desconsolado) po favod no tida, eta eta de amuuuu!

(Candy Ann) (Hipando) eto no he tuyo dotory eto de amuuu tu no tida!

(Dorothy) (Viendo aliviada a Albert) señor, yo solo quiero limpiar la jaula del hurón pero los pequeños no me dejar tirar todo el excremento del animalito!

(Jacob) (Llorando) ete no quemento, ete sodo paditos! Padito de amuuu!

(Candy Ann) (Pataleando) eto no tida dotory, tu da a mí y a jaco!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) pero que es lo que …… (Cruzando los ojos) uuuffff que es eso?

(Dorothy) (Mostrándole) aparentemente los pequeños han estado guardando los excrementos del hurón señora!

(Albert) (Resoplando) Jacob, dijimos que mantendrías la jaula limpia!

(Jacob) (enojado) ete no quemento aba! Ete padito de amuuu!

(Candy Ann) (Sacando uno de su bolsillo) mida abetito, ete padito de amuuu!

(Albert) (Quitándoselo con cuidado de la manita) pequeña, creo que ustedes y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar! (poniéndolo en la jaula) mientras Dorothy limpia la jaula y Alyson les prepara el baño!

Albert se llevo a los pequeños para el jardín mientras los dos sollozaban desconsolados al ver que Dorothy se llevaba la jaula para limpiarla. Desde la entrada Alyson escuchaba como Albert les daba una cátedra completa a los dos pequeños que aun hipaban mientras lo escuchaban. Después de casi media hora los dos pequeños escuchaban a Albert con los ojitos abiertos como platos mientras ponían carita de asco al entender con que habían estado jugando.

(Jacob) (Señalando) ete no padito?

(Albert) (Negando) no pequeño, no es palito!

(Candy Ann) (Con cara de asco) ete popito amuuu?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) así es pequeña!

(Candy Ann/ Jacob) (Arrugando la nariz) iiiiuuuuuu, amu achino!

Alyson comenzó a reír divertida al ver como los dos pequeños comenzaban a sacar de sus bolsillos todos los palitos de Jamud que habían guardado y los ponían en las manos de Albert que no podía mas que contener la respiración mientras recibía todo lo que los pequeños le entregaban antes de salir corriendo a darse un baño y dejaban la ropa tirada en todo el camino hasta la bañera. En el club Philip observaba atentamente el plato de comida que tenía en frente, aun no podía creer todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer su padre con tal de hacerles daño a Violet y a Alyson, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Niel y Eliza lo observaban desde lejos.

(Eliza) (Triste) te das cuenta Niel? Desde que llegamos no ha hecho siquiera el intento de acercarse a saludar!

(Niel) (Viéndolo de reojo) si tanto te afecta que no te salude, porque no te levantas y vas a reclamarle?

(Eliza) (Seria) yo? Si él quisiera hablarme ya se habría acercado en vez de ignorarnos como lo ha hecho!

(Niel) (Viéndolo bien) yo más bien diría que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí!

(Eliza) (Seria) genial, primero Anthony y Archie me tratan como si fuera una ignorante y ahora soy invisible para el estúpido de Philip!

(Niel) (Serio) la verdad Eliza, aun no comprendo porque te fuiste a meter al consorcio! Tú no sabes nada de negocios Eliza, esas cosas son muy aburridas y tú no sabes nada de eso!

(Eliza) (Seria) y que quieres que haga? Las acciones del consorcio son la única inversión que tengo y tal vez pueda distraerme un poco allí ahora que me quede sola de nuevo!

(Niel) (Serio) mama y papa te invitaron a viajar con ellos y no quisiste!

(Eliza) (Seria) ellos lo único que quieren es mantenerme controlada!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) pero por lo menos ahora podrías estar tirada junto a la piscina en un enorme trasatlántico!

(Eliza) (Observando) realmente Philip no parece notar siquiera que hay más gente aquí! Le habrá pasado algo?

Niel apenas había volteado a ver cuando apresurado Philip se había levantado de la mesa y salía a toda prisa del comedor del club, había algo que lo estaba atormentando y la única que podría escucharlo era ella. de prisa condujo el auto hasta llegar a la joyería de Violet, con cuidado entro por la puerta principal esperando que ninguno de los empleados estuviera a esa hora y al ver hacia el fondo pudo ver como Violet sentada detrás de su escritorio ordenaba algunos pedidos que debían enviar esa misma tarde. Al levantar la mirada se había topado con el rostro atribulado de Philip quien la miraba de una forma que de pronto le pareció tener al pequeño de cinco años que había conocido al casarse con Henry hacia ya mucho tiempo. Agradecida de que George hubiera pasado por Latifa hacia casi media hora se levanto para recibirlo y saber que era lo que lo traía esta vez a verla.

(Violet) (Seria) hola Philip! A que has venido hijo?

(Philip) (Triste) necesito que me escuche mama! Por favor, solo esta vez!

(Violet) (Asombrada) que es lo que te ha pasado Philip?

(Philip) (Abrazándola) solo escúchame por favor! Después de hoy no volveré a molestarte, te lo prometo!

Violet lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en su oficina, con atención escucho todo lo que Philip tenía que decirle. Aun no podía creer todas las confesiones que aquel muchacho le estaba haciendo, pero la forma en la que hablaba y el horror que podía ver en sus ojos no hacían más que confirmarle que todo lo que él decía no podía ser más que la verdad. Violet estaba comenzando a conocer una nueva faceta de aquel a quien siempre había considerado su hijo, y estaba descubriendo un lado de Henry que simplemente le pareció horrible y despreciable. Jamás había imaginado las penalidades por las que había tenido que pasar la madre de Philip y los planes macabros que Henry tenia preparada para ella y para su hija. El asco que sentía por todas aquellas confesiones no podía ocultarlo mientras Philip terminaba de narrarle todo lo que había hablado con su padre la noche anterior. Después de aquella tarde Philip había vuelto a desaparecer, tal y como se lo había prometido a Violet, no se había presentado de nuevo frente a ella. Gregory al enterarse de las cosas que Violet le había dicho no podía más que estar horrorizado al descubrir que tipo de hombre era su padre. En la mansión de las rosas los días habían seguido pasando, ya solo faltaba un día para la boda de Violet y el juez David y Albert y ella se preparaban para volver a Chicago para el gran evento. Patrick parecía haber tomado por costumbre el desaparecerse todas las tardes mientras Tom y Flamy después de hablar con Candy habían ido a visitar a la familia de Flamy para que Tom pudiera al fin conocer a sus suegros y sus cuñados. En la mansión de las rosas el pequeño Jacob caminaba por todo el salón llevando una almohada en las manitas mientras Candy Ann coqueta lanzaba pétalos de rosa de un lado a otro practicando para la boda del día siguiente donde ellos serian los protagonistas que caminarían frente a la novia. El camino a Chicago había sido agotador para Alyson y Dorothy que habían intentado por todos los medios que los pequeños se comportaran mientras Albert conducía. Patrick había decidido quedarse en la mansión y esperar a que ellos volvieran aunque la realidad es que había continuado viendo a Susana después de aquel día en que habían pasado la noche juntos. En el salón privado del club Eliza supervisaba hasta el último detalle de los arreglos que Archie le había pedido ya que el consorcio se había hecho cargo de los preparativos de la boda ya que se trataba de la suegra de Albert. Parecía que al fin habían encontrado algo en lo que Eliza simplemente había quedado perfecta pues todo lucia de muy buen gusto y sencillo. En la mansión de los Lancaster Vanessa se veía al espejo mientras arreglaba los últimos toques del vestido que usaría para presentarse en la ceremonia de bodas de Violet, le parecía sumamente divertido llegar a arruinarles el día y estaba seguro que ni Alyson ni Albert se perderían aquel esperado evento. Sonriendo se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de salir de su habitación. En el salón de la mansión Henry leía los encabezados de la sección de sociales donde se anunciaba que ese día se unirían en matrimonio uno de los jueces más importantes del estado con la prestigiosa dama de sociedad Violet Stewart, viuda de Edward Stewart. Aun no podía creer que Violet hubiera adoptado de nuevo el apellido de su primer esposo, la rabia no lo dejaba pensar estaba a punto de explotar y salir corriendo al lugar en donde se anunciaba que se llevaría a cabo el evento, a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un miembro de aquel club y no le costaría conseguir que lo dejaran entrar. Decidido se levanto cuando de frente a él se encontraba Vanessa sonriendo divertida al verlo tan desesperado, sin decir nada salió de la mansión mientras Henry iba a prepararse para asistir a aquella boda sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar. En el club, Latifa intentaba sostenerle el peinado a Violet mientras esta intranquila se despeinaba una y otra vez. Desde esa mañana al levantarse había tenido un mal presentimiento, nerviosa veía hacia todos lados buscando que era aquello que la inquietaba tanto pero lo único que había podido ver era la sonrisa de Alyson y Gregory quienes la veían desde el otro lado de la habitación terminando de arreglar a los dos pequeños que acompañarían a Violet hasta el altar. Vanessa había llegado al club justo para ver como Albert bajaba del auto acompañado de su esposa y sus hijos y la pequeña aquella que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado, después de pensarlo había decidido retirarse para no levantar sospechas de lo que planeaba hacer, dentro de su canasto de pétalos Candy Ann y Jacob había escondido al pequeño Jamud quien dormido paseaba en la cesta que la pequeña balanceaba de un lado a otro, Alyson casi se había ido de espaldas al descubrir al pequeño durmiente dentro de los pétalos y con cuidado lo había acomodado en la habitación en donde estaban preparando a Violet. La hora de la boda había llegado, Henry había logrado que los de seguridad lo dejaran pasar y ahora se dirigía al segundo nivel en donde sabía que Violet debía estarse preparando, Gregory había salido de la habitación justo en el momento en el que Henry comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, al ver la mirada de su hijo sobre él había decidido retroceder, seguramente encontraría el momento adecuado durante la ceremonia o antes de que Violet entrara para sacarla de aquel lugar y evitar que ella se casara con David Richardson. Gregory había bajado a buscar a George si su padre pensaba que le permitirían arruinar ese día para Violet estaba muy equivocado, Alyson estaba en la habitación terminando de acomodar la corbata de Jacob mientras Albert y Jacobo esperaban a Violet y a Alyson para acompañarlas hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cavo la boda. Sonriendo Violet tomo el brazo de Jacobo mientras Alyson iba a tomar el de Albert, de pronto al abrir la puerta Jamud había salido corriendo pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos podía ocuparse de ir tras él, con suerte alguno de los chicos lo vería cuando el animalito bajara y lo cuidarían hasta que la ceremonia terminara, Candy Ann bajo antes que Jacob dejando varios pétalos en todo el camino mientras Jacob con un pequeño almohadón llevaba los anillos de los novios, Alyson y Albert bajaban detrás de ellos mientras Jacobo y Violet comenzaban a bajar las escaleras lentamente, apenas habían alcanzado el ultimo escalón cuando Henry apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, con voz fuerte llamo a Violet haciendo que ella volteara a ver nerviosa como Henry venia bajando las escaleras, Gregory y George venían apareciendo por la entrada del salón cuando vieron las intenciones que Henry tenia de llegar hasta donde Violet se había quedado como estatua al verlo allí. Henry estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando el pequeño Jamud apareció de la nada corriendo en medio de los pies de Henry haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y ante el asombro de todos comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo hasta que agarrándose de la baranda pudo detenerse mientras se quejaba del fuerte dolor en el tobillo que comenzaba a inflamarse pues se lo había torcido horriblemente al perder el equilibrio. Violet lo veía aun del brazo de Jacobo quien después de ver una señal de George y Gregory la obligo a seguir adelante igual que Albert a Alyson mientras George y Gregory se hacían cargo de ver que alguien más atendiera a Henry mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo dentro del salón. Henry había fracasado en su intento y mientras lo llevaban al hospital en una ambulancia Violet y David contrarían matrimonio como lo tenían planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La fiesta en el club había sido grandiosa, Gregory le daba al pequeño Jamud todo lo que quería comer mientras Jacob y Candy Ann saltaban felices en la pista de baile junto a su abuelo Jacobo que bailaba con ellos. Fuera del salón Vanessa esperaba pacientemente a que la fiesta terminara, no pensaba perder de vista a William Andley ni a su hermana, esta vez ella averiguaría en donde se habían estado escondiendo todo ese tiempo.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 84: **El Secreto de Patrick**

**Yajaira **


	84. Chapter 84

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 84**

**El Secreto de Patrick**

Violet y David habían salido de la fiesta a toda prisa, parecía que los dos tenían mucha prisa por comenzar su nueva vida juntos, después de la fiesta Gregory se habían alejado a la parte mas retirada del salón para conversar de lo que había pasado antes de la boda, Albert llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Candy Ann mientras Jacob lo seguía abrazando al pequeño Jamud que se había quedado dormido después de que Henry lo había lastimado al caer, Alyson comenzó a caminar hacia donde Gregory y su jali y al llegar pudo notar que los dos habían guardado silencio.

(Alyson) (Seria) que paso? Que hicieron con Henry?

(Gregory) (Serio) lo enviamos al hospital!

(Alyson) (Viendo la mirada de odio de su hermano) el estaba bien? crees que deba ir a verlo?

(George) (Serio) no creo que tengas nada que hacer con ese hombre!

(Alyson) (Seria) es el padre de Gregory, jali! Tal ve debería ir a ver como esta!

(Gregory) (Tomándola del brazo) ni se te ocurra ir a ver a ese hombre Alyson! (enojado) él no se merece nada! Menos de ninguno de nosotros!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) me lastimas Greg!

(Gregory) (Abrazándola) perdóname, no quise lastimarte! Solo prométeme que no iras a ver a ese hombre!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) que pasa Greg? Porque te molesto tanto que preguntara por él?

(George) (Viendo a Latifa cansada) será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Gregory! Latifa está cansada y seguramente mañana podrás ir a hablar con Alyson! (viendo hacia la puerta) William te espera Alyson!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos a los dos) espero que mañana puedas decirme que está pasando Greg!

(Gregory) (Asintiendo) mañana hablaremos!

Alyson se alejo hacia donde Albert la esperaba mientras veía de reojo hacia atrás que Gregory seguía con las manos empuñadas viéndola alejarse. Esa noche después de arropar a los dos traviesos Alyson entro a la biblioteca donde Albert terminaba de revisar al pequeño Jamud que seguía enroscado sin querer moverse, la expresión del rostro de Albert era de preocupación al no haber podido hacer que el pequeño hurón reaccionara y la última opción que le quedaba no quería hacerla.

(Alyson) (Viendo al animalito) como sigue Jamud?

(Albert) (Serio) no estoy seguro cada vez que quiero levantarlo intenta morderme! Creo que está muy adolorido!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) hay Albert, si algo le pasa a Jamud los pequeños van a sufrir mucho!

(Albert) (Suspirando) no creo que este lastimado, solo está asustado y no quiere moverse!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) y que podemos hacer? No podemos dejarlo solito y esperar a que se muera allí acurrucadito! Durante toda la tarde no quiso comer nada de lo que los chicos le ofrecían!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) solo me falta hacer algo y creo que no le va a gustar!

Alyson vio como Albert sacaba del botiquín un termómetro, asombrada vio como lo limpiaba con alcohol y después tomando la cola del pequeño Jamud introdujo el termómetro para tomar la temperatura del animalito el cual después de chillar había salido corriendo dejando a Albert con el termómetro en la mano mientras Alyson había caído sentada en el suelo muerta de risa al ver como el hurón corría arrastrando el trasero por toda la alfombra para después subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del pequeño Jacob. Después de dejar que riera un buen rato Albert ayudo a su esposa a levantarse de la alfombra, después de pasar junto a la habitación de Jacob a ver si Jamud estaba allí salieron hacia su habitación, después de tomar una ducha Albert se sentó junto a Alyson quien en la orilla de la cama veía hacia el balcón como las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer así como las rosas en Lakewood se habían quedado sin pétalos.

(Albert) (Serio) te veo preocupada!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) lo estoy! (mostrándole el brazo enrojecido) algo le pasa a Gregory y no quiso decírmelo! Creo que jali no se lo permitió tampoco!

(Albert) (Serio) te agarro muy fuerte! Que fue lo que hablaban para que el te tomara del brazo con tanta fuerza?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) solo le pregunte por Henry! Siendo su padre imagine que debía estar preocupado por lo que le había pasado antes de la boda!

(Albert) (Serio) voy a contarte algo que tú no sabes!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) tu también me has estado ocultando las cosas?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) todos queríamos que estuvieras tranquila y la única forma es manteniéndote al margen de todo lo que sucede con los Lancaster!

(Alyson) (Seria) que es lo que paso Albert? Porque Greg esta tan molesto con Henry?

Albert comenzó a narrarle lo que había sucedido el día que Gregory había ido a reclamarle a Henry lo del asunto del divorcio, la verdad era que Albert aun no estaba enterado de las ultimas confesiones que Philip le había hecho a Violet y estaba muy lejos de imaginar lo que sucedería en cuanto Alyson se enterara de lo que había intentado hacer aquel hombre con ella y con su madre. En el salón de la mansión Jacobo caminaba de arriba abajo, parecía que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño y al ver hacia las escaleras pudo ver que no era el único. Amín bajaba las escaleras mientras conversaba con la tía Elroy quien también parecía un poco preocupada. Violet les había contado todo y el temor que tenían ahora era que Vanessa o Henry se presentaran a buscar a Albert o a su esposa, sabían que ellos volverían al día siguiente a Lakewood pero mientras estuvieran en Chicago no podían dejar de sentirse intranquilos. Alyson caminaba por toda la habitación después de haber escuchado lo que Albert le había dicho de la agresión que Henry le había hecho a su hermano y había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de gustarle.

(Alyson) (Negando) eso no debe ser todo Albert! Que mas me has ocultado?

(Albert) (Negando) te he dicho todo lo que se! es por eso que decidimos que lo mejor sería que te llevara a Lakewood! (levantándose) se que caíste en una fuerte depresión después del parto y la verdad no quería que siguieras enfermando! No quiero que nada te altere ahora que estas mejor!

(Alyson) (Negando) Eso no puede ser todo Albert! Algo más le paso a Gregory para que el este tan alterado con su padre! Greg siempre ha sido un hombre muy noble y una discusión que termino en golpes no puede ser la razón de la rabia que vi en sus ojos esta noche!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) pero el prometió venir mañana a verte! Porque no esperas a que el venga y te explique qué es lo que está pasando?

(Alyson) (Acurrucándose en sus brazos) no sé porque pero desde qué llegamos siento qué todos están ocultándome algo Albert!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) yo también me he dado cuenta! (sonriendo) te prometo hablar con George mañana y en cuanto sepa que es lo que ha estado pasando te lo diré todo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) no más secretos?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo uno más! (viendo la cara de desconcierto de ella se acerco para susurrarle) Te Amo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo feliz) yo también te Amo habi!

Albert comenzaba a acercarse para besarla cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y arrastrando su muñeca venia Candy Ann y detrás de ella no tardo en entrar Jacob, una pequeña tormenta se había desatado afuera y un trueno los había despertado, con carita de sueño pasaron a un lado de ellos quienes no podían más que sonreír mientras los dos pequeños comenzaban a subirse a la cama para dormir en medio de ellos. Esa sería otra noche larga e interminable para ellos y nos les quedo más que acomodarse junto a los pequeños mientras se miraban a los ojos hasta quedarse dormidos. Albert casi había sido expulsado de la cama esa mañana, el dolor de cuerpo era demasiado para tan pocas patadas bien acomodadas que le habían dado los dos pequeños mientras dormían, al salir de la ducha no había podido más que reír al ver a Alyson acostada en el suelo cubierta con una sabana y abrazando la almohada mientras los dos pequeños estaban atravesados en aquella enorme cama que parecía no ser suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Después de acomodarlos de su lado de la cama y haber acomodado a su esposa del otro lado salió al pasillo para ir a tomar un poco de café antes de salir rumbo al consorcio para hacerse cargo de algunos pendientes y aprovechar para que George le dijera cuales eran los últimos acontecimientos de esos días. En la esquina de la mansión un auto esperaba a que el vehículo de Albert saliera, Vanessa había llegado muy de madrugada para no perder ningún detalle de los movimientos de ellos pero al verlo salir había decidido no seguirlo para ver si podía acercarse a su hermanastra. La tía Elroy y baba amín habían salido casi unos minutos después mientras Jacobo lo había hecho solo, todo parecía haber quedado perfecto para Vanessa quien después de ver partir a Jacobo había entrado a los jardines de la mansión para ver si lograba ver a Alyson, había recorrido casi todo el jardín cuando de pronto la puerta de la mansión se había abierto y los dos pequeños habían salido vestidos con trajes de invierno y botas para la lluvia, los dos corrían detrás de el pequeño duque que parecía necesitar con urgencia un arbusto donde poder desahogarse pero los pequeños no lo dejaban concentrarse, Alyson había salido detrás de ellos llevando al pequeño William en brazos riendo al ver como los pequeños corrían emocionados de un lado a otro no se percato que detrás de ella comenzaba a acercarse Vanessa. El grito de Candy Ann al reconocerla hiso que Alyson se diera la vuelta justo cuando Vanessa estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella.

(Candy Ann) (Moviendo la manita) oda nessa!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Vanessa? Que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) hola Alyson! Acaso creíste que me perdería la oportunidad de pasar a saludar a mi queridísima hermana ahora que se ha dignado a aparecer de nuevo? (viendo al bebe) veo que después de todo si lograste venderle a tu bastardo al pobre e ingenuo William!

(Alyson) (Arropando al pequeño) será mejor que te vayas antes que alguien venga a sacarte!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) esa no es forma de saludar a tu hermana que ha estado tan preocupada por ti desde que desapareciste hace ya varios días! A donde te llevaste a William?

(Alyson) (Seria) eso no es asunto tuyo Vanessa! Lo que hagamos mi marido y yo no te concierne!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) te lo llevaste porque tienes miedo que yo te lo quite?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso es imposible y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) eso no es lo que yo pensaría después de que Albert me beso con deseo y desesperación apenas hace unos meses! (viéndola a los ojos) deberías haber visto la forma en que William me tomaba en sus brazos y me acariciaba cuando tu no estabas! (caminando alrededor de ella) con cada roce de su cuerpo junto al mío podía sentir esa pasión que sentía por mí al tenerme en sus brazos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si lo que buscas es enojarme con tus estúpidas historias estás perdiendo tu tiempo Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) acaso temes un poco de competencia, querida?

(Alyson) (Viéndola a los ojos) tú nunca has sido una rival para mi Vanessa! Que te hace pensar que ahora lo serias? Cuando yo se que Albert me ama a mí y no siente nada por ti que no sea desprecio después de saber todo lo que has hecho!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) a veces el desprecio no es más que una forma de fingir lo que realmente sentimos querida! Albert siente algo por mí y estoy segura que no tardara en admitirlo!

(Alyson) (Negando) no lo provoques mas Vanessa! No lo obligues a decirte cuanto te desprecia!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose amenazante) el me desea!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) sigue repitiéndolo si quieres Vanessa! La verdad es que el ni siquiera te mira, porque alguien que ha hecho las cosas que tú has hecho no merece más que el desprecio de un hombre tan bueno como mi esposo!

(Vanessa) (Tomándola del brazo) escúchame bien estúpida! Uno de estos días voy a demostrarte que Albert está contigo solo por lástima porque a quien él desea de verdad es a mí!

(Alyson) (Soltándose) no me toques! Ya he tenido suficiente de tus estupideces! Te pido que te largues ahora mismo antes que llame a los de seguridad para que te saquen!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tu a mi no me amenazas! Porque soy capaz de….

De pronto Vanessa se había quedado callada y las risas histéricas de Jacob y Candy Ann era lo único que podía escucharse, Alyson bajo la mirada hacia donde Vanessa veía en ese momento para descubrir como el pequeño duque terminaba de orinar la pierna de Vanessa que le había parecido el mejor lugar para desahogar sus necesidades, con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que contener la risa mientras Vanessa furiosa sacudía la pierna hasta que una risa histérica se dejo escuchar detrás de ellas. Al voltear a ver pudieron ver como Terry quien apenas iba saliendo para el teatro se acercaba pues se había dado cuenta de la visita indeseable que estaba en el jardín con Alyson y los pequeños. Terry había llegado a tiempo para ver como el pequeño cachorro hacia sus necesidades justo cuando Vanessa estaba a punto de amenazar a Alyson.

(Vanessa) (Sacudiendo la pierna) perro estúpido! (volteando a ver) y tu de que te ríes, idiota!

(Terry) (Riendo) no te desquites conmigo Vanessa! Yo no tengo por qué soportar ninguna de tus rabietas y creo que Alyson tampoco así que por qué no mejor te vas antes que venga el perro y decida darte un poco más de lo que mereces?

(Vanessa) (Levantando la mano) estúpido!

(Terry) (Sonriendo de medio lado) no te atrevas!

(Alyson) (Sosteniéndole la mano) será mejor que te vayas!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) no me toques!

(Terry) (Haciéndose a un lado) desea que alguno de los guardias la acompañe a su coche señorita?

(Vanessa) (Pasando de largo) quítate de enfrente! (volteando a ver) muy pronto voy a quitarles esa sonrisa de la cara par de estúpidos!

Alyson no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa y mientras acariciaba al pequeño duque reía divertida de lo que había hecho el cachorro. Terry se acerco para acariciarlo también y aprovechar a conversar con ella unos minutos pues había algo que pensaba pedirles a ella y a Albert ese día antes que partieran de vuelta a Lakewood.

(Alyson) (Riendo) gracias por aparecer a tiempo Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo hasta que vi a Vanessa discutiendo contigo! Que quería ahora?

(Alyson) (Encogiendo los hombros) molestar!

(Terry) (Suspirando) esa mujer no se cansara nunca! (levantándose) me gustaría hablar contigo unos minutos si me lo permites!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) tú dirás!

(Terry) (Caminando con ella) necesito su ayuda en un proyecto que Robert, Karen y yo queremos lanzar en nuestro teatro! Como sabes la idea del teatro era también para crear programación para la televisión y con el tiempo pues tal vez algo más!

(Alyson) (Sin comprender) y en que podemos ayudarte?

(Terry) (Suspirando) necesito que me presten a Jacob y a Candy Ann por unos días!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) a los pequeños?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) uno de los primeros proyectos que queremos lanzar al aire es un programa para niños y nos gustaría que Candy Ann y Jacob fueran parte de esos niños! Los necesitamos para grabar el piloto y ver cómo queda la propuesta!

(Alyson)(Sorprendida) Terry Grandchester, quieres convertir a mis niños en actores?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y porque no? Tal vez pueda gustarles!

(Alyson) (Riendo) si Albert dice que si, por mi no hay problema! (alejándose) solo te advierto que últimamente les gusta dormir en medio de Albert y de mi y es posible que te hagan lo mismo cuando no estemos!

(Terry) (Riendo) ya veremos cómo solucionar eso!

Aun riendo Terry se alejo para ir a su auto y salir rumbo al teatro, en la entrada de la mansión se había topado con el auto de Annie quien venía a pasar el día con Candy y Alyson ya que Violet le había dicho que no abriera la joyería mientras ella no estaba. Stear, Patty y Luisa no tardarían en llegar y más tranquilo Terry salió de la mansión para poner en marcha el proyecto del programa para niños, seguramente lograría convencer a Albert de dejar a los pequeños por unos días y aprovechar para pasar unos días tranquilos con su esposa y el pequeño William. En el consorcio, George y Gregory habían esperado a que Albert llegara, después de haber pasado un par de horas encerrados contándole las ultimas confesiones que Philip le había hecho a Violet, Albert no podía creer todas las atrocidades de las que había sido capaz Henry Lancaster durante tanto tiempo. Lo único que lamentaba en ese momento era haberle hecho la promesa de no ocultarle nada a su esposa, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por los Lancaster no era más que un profundo asco y desprecio.

(Gregory) (Serio) si venimos a contarte esto es porque quiero que me digas si debo o no decirle esta historia a Alyson? Tú mejor que nadie has visto como esta ella ahora y no quiero que ella se ponga mal de nuevo si le cuento todo lo que papa intento hacer con ella y con mama!

(Albert) (bajando la mirada) creo que esto es algo que ella debe escuchar directamente de ti Gregory! (viéndolo) a mi no me quedara más que esperar a ver la reacción de ella cuando sepa que Henry realmente quería matarla y volver loca a Violet!

(George) (Negando) creo que nos estamos precipitando mucho al contarle todo esto ahora que apenas comenzamos a ver mejoría en ella!

(Albert) (Viéndolo incrédulo) tu siempre has dicho que no debemos ocultarle nada! Que debemos hablarle con la verdad! Ahora quieres que comencemos a ocultarle esto que ha pasado?

(George) (Suspirando) Alyson no va a soportar esto! Ya han sido demasiadas cosas las que han pasado para que ahora vengamos a decirle que la verdad es que las intensiones de siempre fueron que ella muriera para volver loca a su madre! No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que se fue dejando a su madre en manos de un hombre como Lancaster!

(Gregory) ella no tuvo la culpa de eso! El que ella se fuera fue culpa de Philip y mía por no saber defenderla de los ataques que le hacían!

(Albert) (Serio) no creo que sea hora de buscar culpables Gregory! Creo que es hora de que hagamos algo por alejar definitivamente a los Lancaster y asegurarnos que no vuelvan a aparecerse a hacerles daño ni a ti ni a Violet y menos a mi esposa!

(George) (Serio) que es lo que piensas hacer William?

(Albert) (Suspirando) creo que debemos averiguar qué es lo que sabe Philip de su mama! Tenemos que comprobar que Henry la metió a esa clínica de enfermos mentales hasta el día en que ella murió!

(Gregory) (Serio) no entiendo como papa pudo hacerle eso a su propia esposa? En qué clase de clínica la metió para que ella muriera de la forma en que lo hiso?

(Albert) (Serio) no lo sé Gregory pero te aseguro que esa clínica también tendrá que responder por todo esto que ha pasado! (empuñando las manos) no podemos permitir que Henry siga libre como si nada hubiera pasado! Tenemos que meterlo a la cárcel donde debería estar!

(George) (Serio) el único que sabía en donde estaba la señora Lancaster era Philip! El la visitaba cuando descubrió que su madre aun vivía, él fue quien nos dijo en que clínica fue que ella se suicido después de que la volvieran loca!

(Albert) (Estremeciéndose) como es posible que Henry haya sido capaz de llegar a tanto? (pensativo) Vanessa sabrá algo de esto?

(Gregory) (Suspirando) a estas alturas ya nada me parece imposible Albert! Después de ver el comportamiento de mi hermana creo que Patrick Saint-Claire tiene toda la razón al decir que ella está loca y que hay que llevarla a una clínica donde puedan controlarla!

(Albert) (Pensativo) Patrick! Lo había olvidado por completo!

(George) (Serio) siempre saldrás para Lakewood esta tarde?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) me siento más seguro sabiendo que Alyson se encuentra en un lugar tranquilo mientras yo vengo a la ciudad!

(Gregory) (Serio) pero si tú vas a estar viniendo, entonces con quien se quedara ella?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esperaba que contigo!

(Gregory) (Serio) conmigo?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) creo que deberías venir a conocer la mansión de las rosas y converses tranquilamente con Patrick! Estoy seguro que estando tú con Alyson no me dará tanta pena venir a Chicago todos los días!

(George) (Asintiendo) creo que tal vez a Latifa le haría bien refugiarse también! (serio) si vamos a perseguir a Henry no quiero que ella quede expuesta a lo que ese hombre quiera hacernos!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) la llevaremos a Lakewood a pasar un temporada con Alyson!

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) ahora que está embarazada seguro que el aire fresco le sentara bien!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Latifa está embarazada?

(George) (Sonriendo) perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes William pero con todo lo que hemos pasado en estos días no habíamos podido hablar!

(Albert) (Riendo) felicitaciones George!

(George) (Abrazándolo) gracias William! Todo esto se los debo a Alyson y a ti por haberla traído!

(Gregory) (Riendo) baba Amín los descubrió! (riendo) no sabes el regalo que les dio por…

(Albert) (Viendo la cara de George) que pasa George? Acaso no te gusto… (Serio) por que no vas por tus cosas Greg y te espero en la mansión esta tarde!

(Gregory) (Saliendo) le diré a tía Latifa que prepare sus cosas para el viaje!

(Albert) (Viéndolo salir) no te enojes George, el no hablo con mala intensión!

(George) (Serio) lo sé! (caminando hacia la puerta) pero entre él y mi suegro quieren acabar conmigo!

Albert no pudo más que reír al ver como el sonrojado George salía de su oficina para comenzar con las investigaciones que pensaban hacer de la difunta señora Lancaster. En su oficina Archie y Anthony tomaban un café después de terminar con algunos documentos. La mirada del joven castaño estaba perdida entre los libros que tenía en su biblioteca personal. Anthony no pudo hacer más que acomodarse en la silla para ver si al fin Archie le decía lo que le estaba pasando desde hacía ya varios días.

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie, llevo varias semanas esperando a que me digas que es lo que te pasa?

(Archie) (Serio) a mi nada!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) tan poca confianza me tienes, primo? Porque no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que te está molestando tanto? Hay algo que te tiene atormentado desde hace tiempo y aunque quieras fingir que no nos damos cuenta si nos damos cuenta así que dime de una vez que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte!

(Archie) (Triste) Annie esta triste Anthony!

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) eso ya lo sé! desde hace un tiempo para acá, hemos visto que Annie está triste y tú no estás saltando de gozo precisamente! (serio) que es lo que les está pasando Archie?

(Archie) (Bajando la mirada) Annie no puede embarazarse! (suspirando) lo hemos intentado tantas veces y cada vez es más doloroso descubrir que aun no logramos ese bebe que tanto queremos!

(Anthony) (Serio) han ido al médico?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) yo fui aunque ella no me lo pidió! (viéndolo) el problema aparentemente no es mío sino de ella! Annie no puede quedar embarazada tan fácilmente! (levantándose) ella ha acudido a muchos médicos y ahora estamos intentándolo en la clínica de Alyson!

(Anthony) (Serio) por que no habías querido decirnos nada?

(Archie) (Bajando la mirada) para Annie esto ha sido muy doloroso y no quería causarle más vergüenza de la que ya siente!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, los médicos en la clínica son muy buenos y seguramente lograran darles algún tratamiento para que ella quede embarazada!

(Archie) (Serio) ella fue a la mansión Andley a ver a Alyson! Annie no quiere que ningún medico de la clínica la vea, ella fue a hablar con Alyson para ver si puede ayudarnos!

(Anthony) (Serio) pero Albert no quiere que Alyson trabaje!

(Archie) (Suspirando) lo sé, pero Annie esta empecinada en mostrarle sus exámenes y yo no pude decirle que no lo hiciera!

(Anthony) (Serio) tú ya no quieres seguir intentando?

(Archie) (Triste) y seguir viendo el dolor en la mirada de ella cuando las pruebas dan negativo? (negando) si por mi fuera, ya hubiera comenzado los trámites de adopción, para darle un hijo a Annie y verla sonreír de nuevo como antes!

(Anthony) (Serio) deja que ella agote todas sus posibilidades y si no se da, entonces podrás poner frente a ella esa otra opción! Recuerda que tanto Annie como Candy son adoptadas y para ellas no hay dicha más grande que la de formar un hogar propio en donde ellas puedan demostrarse a sí mismas que no serian capaces de hacer lo que hicieron con ellas al abandonarlas!

(Archie) (Desesperado) lo sé Anthony! Pero no es fácil cuando ves que todos han comenzado a formar una familia y tú no puedes hacerlo con la mujer que amas! (bajando la mirada) Annie está sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla!

(Anthony) (Tocándole el hombro) espero que todo salga bien Archie! Annie es una mujer muy sana y estoy seguro que esto podrán solucionarlo!

Archie solamente lo vio a los ojos y asintió, la verdad no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con Anthony de un teman del que ellos no podían saber más que lo que decían los médicos. En la mansión Andley después de tomar el té, Candy jugaba con los dos pequeños mientras los bebes tomaban una siesta, en la biblioteca Alyson leía los resultados de los análisis de Annie mientras Annie caminaba intranquila de un lado a otro esperando que le diera alguna respuesta de lo que estaba pasando con ella. Alyson solo levanto la mirada para observar por unos momentos a Annie mientras esta casi comiéndose las uñas seguía caminando desesperada.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te has dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que eres?

(Annie) (Corriendo a sentarse) que pasa? Que es lo que dicen los análisis?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Annie, cálmate! Primero responde a lo que te pregunte?

(Annie) (Suspirando) es que estoy desesperada! En los últimos meses he seguido tantos tratamientos que estoy perdiendo la esperanza! Dime que es lo que pasa conmigo por favor!

(Alyson) (Negando) no pasa nada Annie! Tus análisis están bien!

(Annie) (Desesperada) como puede ser posible si aun no logro quedar embarazada? (llorando) porque si todo está bien aun no puedo darle un hijo a Archie?

Alyson abrió tremendos ojos al sentir como Annie la había tomado por los hombros y la sacudía después de haberse subido por completo al escritorio ante el impulso de desesperación que sentía. Annie se asombro al ver en donde estaba y la forma en que estaba agarrando a Alyson y apenada comenzó a bajarse del escritorio mientras Alyson se componía las mangas de la blusa.

(Annie)(Apenada) perdona Alyson, no sé qué fue lo que paso!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Annie, todo está bien! lo único que pasa contigo es que tu nivel de hormonas no está en su nivel optimo para que te embaraces! (viendo la cara de confusión de Annie) lo que intento decirte es que si sigues un tratamiento estricto estoy segura que pronto podrás embarazarte pero….

(Annie) (Desesperada) pero qué? Pero que Alyson, dime de una vez!

(Alyson) (Seria) tienes que mantenerte calmada y debes procurar relajarte para que tu cuerpo no esté bajo tanto estrés! (sentándose a escribir) quiero que vayas con el doctor Carter y le des esta prescripción, el se hará cargo de conseguirla para ti y dentro de poco espero que puedas decirme que ya estas esperando ese hijo que tanto quieres!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) entonces solo tengo que tomarme esto y ya?

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) no precisamente Annie!

(Annie) (Seria) hay algo más que debo hacer?

(Alyson) (Seria) quiero que tomes terapia de relajación en la clínica y …

(Annie) (Desesperada) Y?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no podrás tener relaciones con Archie de ahora en adelante!

(Annie) (Sentándose seria) como que no podre tener relaciones con Archie? (seria) como pretendes entonces que quede embarazada?

(Alyson)(Sonriendo) no puedes tener relación con él hasta que sea el momento optimo! (suspirando) lo que te di es un complejo hormonal para nivelar tu cuerpo, esto hará que comiences a ovular y cuando tu temperatura sea la adecuada entonces…. Tu y Archie…..

(Annie) (Viendo las señas que intentaba hacerle Alyson) solo entonces?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) deberás tomarte la temperatura todos los días en la mañana y en la tarde a la misma hora!

(Annie) (Sorprendida) y cuando la temperatura sea la adecuada?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) entonces tu y Archie deberán… procurar hacer las cosas que deben hacer!

(Annie) (Seria) y si Archie no está conmigo?

(Alyson) (Encogiendo los hombros) de ti depende que tanto quieras quedar embarazada Annie! Si no logran hacerlo en la primera ocasión tendrán que esperar un mes para intentar nuevamente! (seria) y eso significa que no podrán hacer nada de nada durante ese tiempo!

Al rostro de Annie por un momento estuvo a punto de provocar la risa de Alyson pues se había quedado con los ojos abiertos enormemente, sin decir nada Annie se levanto de la silla y sonriendo salió corriendo de la mansión para ir a la clínica a conseguir la receta que Alyson le había dado. Casi era la media tarde cuando Terry había logrado conversar con Albert, este no había podido dejar de reír al escuchar la simpática propuesta que Karen y Terry le presentaban para los pequeños que de seguro se divertirían mucho haciendo el piloto para el programa que ellos querían lanzar, después de haber conversado con Tom habían decidido que los dos traviesos se quedarían en la mansión durante unos días mientras el proyecto se concretaba y luego Albert los llevaría de vuelta a Lakewood. esa noche en la mansión Albert esperaba pacientemente a que Alyson y Latifa bajaran para poder emprender el camino de regreso a Lakewood, Alyson no paraba de darles indicaciones a los dos pequeños que se quedarían en Chicago al cuidado de Terry quien los estaría llevando todos los días al estudio donde grabarían el piloto del programa de televisión, los dos pequeños no hacían más que asentir con la cabeza a cada recomendación que les daba pues habían llorado y pataleado para que Jamud y el duque se quedaran con ellos para salir en televisión. La tía Elroy no hacía más que observar como la mirada de preocupación de Alyson no podía disimularla, ella sentía la misma intranquilidad de que el pequeño Jacob se quedara lejos de ellos pero estaba segura que Jacobo y Amín estarían al pendiente tanto como ella. Gregory se paseaba nervioso afuera del auto pues sabía que en cuanto llegaran a Lakewood él y su hermana tendrían que sentarse a tener la larga conversación que él había pospuesto. Jacobo esperaba impaciente a que Albert y su nieta terminaran de irse para al fin poder salir a hacer la visita que no había podido hacer durante el día, el viejo escocés le había hecho una promesa a Violet que no pensaba dejar de cumplir. Aliviado vio como Alyson bajaba acompañada de los dos traviesos que saltaban recordándole que les tenía que comprar regalos para cuando ellos llegaran a Lakewood y le enviaban miles de besos a su amigo patick que seguro estaría triste por ellos. Latifa se había despedido rápidamente de George y había subido al auto con el pequeño William en brazos mientras Albert jalaba de la mano a Alyson que parecía no querer terminar de salir de la mansión. Al fin el auto de Albert salía por el portal de entrada de la propiedad y tomaba rumbo a la autopista, un auto los seguía de cerca en el cual iba Vanessa esperando al fin descubrir en donde se habían estado escondiendo las últimas semanas, después de seguir el auto de Albert se había detenido al llegar a la salida de la autopista, sonriendo salió del camino dejando que el auto de Albert se perdiera en la distancia, ella no tenía necesidad de seguirlos más allá, ella conocía muy bien para donde se conducía aquella carretera y no quería dejar que ellos se dieran cuenta que los había logrado seguir hasta allí. Sin prisa salió de la autopista y volvió a casa segura que al día siguiente lograría llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta que ella estaba cerca y los vigilaba.

(Tim) (Viéndola entrar) buenas noches señorita!

(Vanessa) (Indiferente) buenas noches Tim! Alguna novedad?

(Tim) (Serio) su padre volvió esta tarde señorita! Está descansando en la biblioteca!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) al fin volviste? (viéndolo divertida) veo que las cosas no salieron como tu esperabas!

(Henry) (Serio) déjame en paz Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) veo que no vienes de muy buen humor! Es natural después de que la estúpida esa logro casarse como lo tenía planeado!

(Henry) (Viéndola con desprecio) si ya terminaste de burlarte por qué no te largas?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose frente a él) solo venia a darte una noticia papa! Tal vez te interese saberla!

(Henry) (Serio) no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme!

(Vanessa) (Negando) al contrario papa, creo que te interesa saber que el traidor de tu hijo le fue con el chisme de todo a Violet y su familia y que Gregory está enterado de todo lo que has estado intentando hacer con su querida hermanita y su mami!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) no se dé que me hablas!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) hablo de lo que conversaste con Philip hace unos días! (seria) acaso pensante que yo era sorda y no me había enterado de nada? Por favor papa, se mas de ti de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte!

(Henry) (Enojado) no lo creas! (viéndola a los ojos) tu a mí, todavía no me conoces hija!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) te conozco lo suficiente para decirte que más te vale huir de aquí, antes que William y Alyson sepan lo que has estado haciendo! No puedo ni imaginar la indignación que sentirán ese par de estúpido y lo que te harán cuando sepan lo que planeabas hacer con la madre de esa bastarda! (saliendo) lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es desaparecer para siempre, papito!

(Henry) (Susurrando) claro que me iré hijita! Pero no sin antes quitarte eso que le robaste a tu marido! Pronto veremos quién de los dos es más listo!

Henry se recostó en el sillón aun pensando en la forma de contactar a Patrick para lograr sacarle aquel dinero que le había ofrecido a cambio de su ayuda para sacar a Vanessa de país sin correr el riesgo de que todo el mundo supiera que ellos estaban casados. En el consorcio Archie se preparaba para ir a casa, Anthony le había dado un par de concejos para relajarse y después de pensarlo bien había decidido seguirlos, apresurado había salido rumbo al departamento de Stear y Patty en donde Stear lo esperaba con una potente mezcla de energizarte que el aseguraba podían animarlo lo suficiente para pasar una buena noche con su esposa, Patty veía nerviosa como Stear metido en la cocina no dejaba de preparar aquel licuado energizarte que ella bien conocía, aquella cocina parecía mas bien un laboratorio cada vez que Stear preparaba una de esas pócimas que si algún farmacéutico veía seguramente lograría comercializarla porque desde la universidad había logrado perfeccionar la mezcla, realimente aquello era la razón por la cual él y ella habían terminado viviendo juntos y casados pues después de tomar uno de esos licuados no habían podido controlarse y habían terminado durmiendo juntos en el dormitorio de Patty en donde se había armado tremendo escándalo cuando había llegado su compañera de habitación la cual no estaba acostumbrada a encontrar a la estudiosa amiga en compañía de nadie y menos del caballero que dormía desnudo junto a ella. Archie llego al departamento de ellos para recoger aquella medicina que le aseguraban lograría el milagro que él y su esposa anhelaban. Después de tomarlo Archie había salido apresurado a casa en donde Annie terminaba de hacer los arreglos necesarios para comenzar con el tratamiento que Alyson le había indicado. Lentamente pasaba algunas cosas necesarias a la habitación de huéspedes mientras Archie en la carretera conducía emocionado llevando un ramo de flores de las favoritas de su esposa y una deliciosa torta de quedo de las que a ella le gustaban, esa noche estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir la mujer más especial del mundo cuando de pronto una sensación de calor comenzó a sofocarlo, vio el reloj y no habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que se había tomado aquel brebaje en casa de su hermano y la comenzaba a sentir los efectos, apresurado acelero el auto para llegar más pronto a casa mientras en su departamento Patty ayudaba a Stear a recoger todo el tiradero que había dejado. Seria comenzó a oler lo poco del licuado que había quedado al fondo del vaso y se acerco a su esposo que veía la televisión mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

(Patty) (Seria) amor, creo que esto no está bien!

(Stear) (Viendo el vaso) que es lo que no está bien Patty?

(Patty) (Acercándole el vaso) creo que la mezcla está muy fuerte!

(Stear) (Sonriendo) está justo como Archie la necesita Patty! Estoy seguro que después de esta noche Archie nos dará la gran noticia de que pronto será papa!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) Stear, yo pensé que le habías preparado el multivitaminico para que se animara porque estaba muy desanimado!

(Stear) (Serio) Patty, para que querría Archie un multi vitamínico si lo que a él le sobra es salud!

(Patty) (Tapándose la cara) loquito tu no entiendes! (viendo la cara de Stear) Annie comenzó un tratamiento el día de hoy y ella no puede estar con Archie hasta que termine el tratamiento!

(Stear) (Serio) pero que tanto puede durar un tratamiento? Seguramente la mascarilla podrá ponérsela otro día pues cuando vea llegar a mi hermano tan apasionado correrá a limpiarse la cara de esos mensures que se ponen ustedes en las noches!

(Patty) (Preocupada) no loquito, el tratamiento de Annie no es facial, es un tratamiento de fertilidad que Alyson le puso esta mañana! Annie no puede permitir que Archie la toque hasta que sea el momento adecuado para que queden embarazados!

(Stear) (Frustrado) pobre Archie! (tapándose la cara) que he hecho!

(Patty) (Seria) que tan fuerte lo hiciste?

(Stear) (Nervioso) recuerdas el que tomamos aquella noche en tu dormitorio?

(Patty) (Sentándose) Archie va a matarte! (pensativa) si logra pasar la noche!

Los dos de pronto comenzaron a reír al recordar los resultados de aquel brebaje cuando ellos lo habían tomado y la cara que imaginaban pondría Archie cuando Annie lo recibiera con aquella noticia que le tenía guardada. Archie había logrado llegar a su departamento, apresurado había subido al ascensor y al llegar a su departamento había entrado ansioso por ver a su esposa, Annie lo esperaba en la sala, nerviosa por contarle del nuevo tratamiento que había decidido llevar para quedar embarazada. Al verla Archie le había sonreído y después de entregarle sus regalos se había dispuesto a besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía todo su interior arder, estaba desesperado por estar con ella que sin queras había comenzado a empujarla sobre el sillón hasta que Annie había reaccionado y se le había escapado de entre los brazos.

(Annie) (Respirando nerviosa) detente Archie, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte!

(Archie) (Sonriendo mientras se aflojaba la corbata) y no podría esperar un rato mas flaquita?

(Annie) (Nerviosa al verlo sonreír seductor) no Archie, esto tiene que ser ahora!

(Archie) (Tomándola entre sus brazos) tú dirás flaquita!

(Annie) (Sintiéndolo besarle la oreja) Archie no podemos hacer esto!

Archie se detuvo al escucharla, por un momento le había parecido que le había dicho que no podían hacer nada y sonriendo se separo un poco de ella hasta que vio la seriedad en el rostro de Annie quien lo veía a los ojos esperando ver la reacción que él tendría. Después de explicarle lo que Alyson le había dicho de sus análisis y el tratamiento que le había mandado hacer Archie no lo podía creer, allí estaba él con las entrañas a punto de arder y Annie lo había recibido con aquel tremendo balde de agua fría que le había congelado hasta los huesos. Sin decir nada camino hasta su habitación, aun no sabía que responder a la noticia que le había dado Annie de los nuevos cambios que tendrían que hacer y sin decir nada se metió bajo la regadera y abrió el agua fría para poder refrescarse y pensar con más tranquilidad, definitivamente Annie estaba dispuesta a seguir aquel tratamiento al pie de la letra y el no podía desanimarla ahora que al fin había visto una chispa de alegría en los ojos de su flaquita cuando le había contado la tremenda noticia del nuevo tratamiento. En el auto de Albert, Gregory escuchaba como Alyson y Latifa conversaban del embarazo de Latifa mientras el comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pues sabía que en cuanto llegaran a Lakewood tendría que cumplir su promesa de hablar con ella de los motivos que había tenido para pedirle que no fuera a ver a su padre. En el departamento de Philip después de escuchar como el timbre sonaba con insistencia Philip salió a ver quien lo buscaba a esa hora, le había costado trabajo decidirse a hacer aquella visita pero allí del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Jacobo Stewart quien a petición de Violet había llegado para conversar seriamente con aquel muchacho. Al abrirse la puerta ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Philip no podía creer que frente a él se encontrara aquel caballero que había conocido solamente por fotografías del departamento de Violet, pero Jacobo tampoco podía creer que aquel muchacho de mirada tan abatida fuera el mismo soberbio del cual él había escuchado más de lo que querría haber sabido en mucho tiempo. Sin decir nada Philip se hiso a un lado permitiendo que Jacobo pasara adelante, viendo de reojo para todos lados el viejo Escocés camino hasta llegar a medio salón y sin esperar más se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Philip.

(Jacobo) (Serio) quiero que sepas, que si estoy aquí esta noche es porque se lo prometí a Violet! Vengo a escuchar todo lo que quieras decirme!

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) no se para que le pidió ella que viniera!

(Jacobo) (Sentándose) creo que si lo saber y estoy aquí para que tú mismo me lo pidas!

Philip no pudo más que sentarse frente a Jacobo mientras decidía por que parte de la historia debía comenzar. En el camino a la mansión de las rosas Albert conducía despacio para darle tiempo a Gregory a que pensara bien como hablaría con Alyson, al ver hacia adelante había visto un auto parado en medio de la carretera, estaba cerca de la vereda que llevaba al lago de la propiedad y al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta que era el auto de Patrick el que estaba allí, de detrás del auto había salido Patrick con el neumático de repuesto y al verlos allí no había podido evitar ver hacia adentro del auto, Alyson vio con cuidado y al ver de quien se trataba no había podido más que disimular y voltear a ver a su hijo mientras le hablaba a Latifa. Albert también había reconocido a la acompañante de Patrick y disimulando no darse cuenta bajo el vidrio del auto.

(Albert) (Serio) necesitas ayuda Patrick?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo nervioso) no te preocupes Albert, ya está todo listo, pondré el neumático y volveré a la mansión en un par de horas!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) te esperaremos!

El auto de Albert comenzó a alejarse mientras por el retrovisor Albert veía el rostro de Alyson quien solo le devolvía la mirada, en el otro auto Susana se había bajado al ver que el auto de Albert se alejaba, nerviosa había corrido hacia Patrick quien la veía serio, después de acariciarle la mejilla solo pudo sonreír.

(Patrick) en algún momento tenían que saber mi secreto Sussy, no te preocupes!

Susana solamente bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada de no poder ver de frente a la gente pues ellos la conocían muy bien y sabían todas las atrocidades que ella había comentado cuando había estado persiguiendo a Terry. En silencio subió de nuevo al auto después de que Patrick terminara de cambiar el vehículo y se dirigía al pueblo a dejarla al hotel donde ella seguía viviendo. Patrick suspiro al llegar de vuelta a la mansión de las rosas, sabía que ahora debía entrar y darles una explicación a los dueños de la casa pero esta vez no pensaba ocultar la relación que había comenzado con Susana.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 85**: Un Valioso Descubrimiento**

**Yajaira **


	85. Chapter 85

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 85**

**Un Valioso Descubrimiento**

**El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico sensible, solo para publico adulto y con criterio formado, si le ofenden este tipo de escenas por favor absténgase a seguir leyendo. Gracias.**

Patrick y Alyson escuchaban en silencio la historia que Gregory les contaba mientras Latifa se había retirado con el pequeño William y Albert no hacia mas que ver la reacción de los dos al escuchar todo lo que Gregory les narraba, la expresión seria en el rostro de Patrick decía más de lo que podía decir con palabras mientras el rostro de Alyson parecía haber perdido el color por completo. Albert podía ver que su esposa apenas y respiraba mientras luchaba por no dejar escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando Alyson había salido corriendo de la biblioteca sin que el pudiera alcanzarla, mientras Patrick y Gregory se quedaban aun en la biblioteca Albert había salido detrás de Alyson quien al salir de la biblioteca había corrido hacia la puesta de salida y ahora corría por el jardín hasta llegar al establo, Albert se acerco lentamente al escuchar como ella se había detenido en una esquina del granero y respiraba con dificultad mientras parecía llorar. Preocupado Albert se acero hasta que ella lo vio y extendió la mano para que no se acercara mas, su respiración era tan agitada y parecía no poder seguir conteniendo las lagrimas pues lloraba en silencio mientras él la veía sin acercarse mas.

(Albert) (Serio) estas bien hayati?

(Alyson) (Tomando aire) esto es demasiado!

(Albert) (Dando un paso hacia ella) yo hubiera preferido que no lo supieras, pero te prometí que no te ocultaríamos nada más!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) maldito Henry!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Najda!

(Alyson) (Llorando) porque tanto odio Albert? Porque quería hacernos tanto daño si lo único que mama y yo queríamos era que nos quisiera como decía querer a sus otros hijos!

(Albert) (Acercándose) no puedo contestar a eso, amor!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) y yo estúpida me fui y deje a mama y a Gregory con él!

(Albert) (Serio) y que mas podías hacer Alyson? Cuando todo eso sucedió tu no tenias idea de que eras la heredera de tu padre! (acariciándole la mejilla) si no te hubieras ido en ese momento no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera logrado hacerte!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) hasta cuando se terminara todo esto Albert? Hasta cuando nos dejaran vivir tranquilos?

(Albert) (Apretándola a su pecho) muy pronto hayati! Yo veré la forma de que sea pronto!

(Alyson) (Llorando) no quiero perderte nunca Albert!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) nunca vas a perderme!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) pobre Gregory! Ahora comprendo porque estaba tan molesto!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) estas bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) lo lamento tanto Greg! No debí irme sin ustedes!

(Gregory) (Viendo a Albert) puedo hablar con ella William?

(Albert) (Dándole un beso en la frente) te esperare adentro hayati!

(Gregory) (Acercándose) iremos en unos minutos!

Albert se alejo de ellos mientras Gregory abrazaba a su hermana, sabía que las palabras que Gregory pudiera decirle en ese momento la calmarían más de lo que él podía hacerlo. Albert entro de nuevo a la mansión en donde Latifa y Patrick conversaban mientras esperaban a que los demás volvieran a entrar, al ver a Albert Patrick se apresuro a levantarse para poder hablar con él. Latifa había visto la mirada de Albert y una mueca de preocupación se apareció en su rostro al ver la seriedad del rubio.

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) habib, como esta ella?

(Albert) (Serio) un poco alterada pero creo que Gregory la calmara!

(Patrick) (Serio) que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

(Albert) (Serio) lo necesario para terminar con toda esta pesadilla que estamos viviendo!

(Patrick) (Decidido) espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo!

(Albert) (Serio) estas seguro?

(Latifa) (Escuchando llanto) William se despertó, los dejare para que conversen!

(Patrick) (Viéndola alejarse) porque lo dudas?

(Albert) (Serio) de verdad quieres que te lo diga?

(Patrick) (Respirando profundo) lo dices por ella? Por Susana?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) se que no tengo por qué preguntar qué es lo que haces o porque lo haces! Pero la verdad me sorprendió mucho verte con ella!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) lo sé! ni yo mismo se lo que estoy haciendo con ella! (suspirando) es solo que esto que siento no puedo dejar de sentirlo y aunque sé que no debería ser, no puedo dejar de verla!

(Albert) (Serio) estas consciente de lo que esa mujer ha hecho?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) se lo que ella es y lo que ha hecho! Pero lo que me dijo tu esposa hace unos días aun sigue rondando en mi cabeza!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) lo que te dijo mi esposa?

(Patrick) (Sentándose) hace unos días me la encontré allí afuera cuando yo volvía del pueblo de confrontar a Susana! Ella me vio tan atormentado que se sentó a conversar un momento conmigo! (viéndolo) yo le dije que sabía que Susana no merecía nada de mí y que darle una nueva oportunidad no valía la pena! (sonriendo) ella simplemente me contesto con una pregunta! (pensativo) y tu, tu no mereces una oportunidad? (viéndolo) esa pregunta de tu esposa me desarmo por completo y decidí buscar a Sussy una vez más! (levantándose) se que no debo verla, pero no puedo dejar de buscarla! (apretando los puños) siento que aun la amo!

(Albert) (Serio) solo espero que sepas lo que haces! (poniéndole una mano en el hombro) y realmente agradezco que quieras ayudarnos!

(Patrick) (Serio) has pensado en lo que harás?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) creo que lo primero será hacer que Henry pague por lo que ha hecho!

(Patrick) (Serio) y de qué forma piensas hacer que eso pase?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a chicago! En el consorcio podremos hablar de lo que estamos planeando hacer ahora!

(Gregory) (Entrando) espero que también me dejes ayudarte Albert!

(Alyson) (Serena) no quiero que te metas en eso Gregory! A pesar de todo es tu padre y no quiero que sufras!

(Gregory) (Serio) tengo que hacerlo Alyson! Por la tranquilidad de mi mismo tengo que hacer algo ahora que se lo que papa ha estado haciendo y lo que tenía planeado para mama y para ti!

(Patrick) (Serio) sería mejor que te quedaras aquí Gregory! No es conveniente dejar a las damas solas ahora que acompañare a Albert a chicago!

(Albert) (Serio) espero que puedas cuidarlas mientras volvemos!

(Gregory) (Asintiendo) está bien! solo espero que me dejen ayudarlos en algo!

Albert y Patrick no pudieron más que asentir ante la determinación que tenia Gregory de participar en lo que ellos decidieran hacer en contra de su padre. Archie había salido de la ducha para descubrir que su linda esposa no estaba aun en la habitación a pesar de que había tardado bastante tiempo en la ducha. Molesto salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba con ella y al salir la vio entrando a la habitación de huéspedes con el libro que siempre leía en la mano. Archie se acerco incrédulo para descubrir a Annie acomodándose en la cama.

(Archie) (Asombrado) flaquita, que haces?

(Annie) (Sonrojada) acomodándome para dormir Archie!

(Archie) (Serio) y por qué no lo haces en nuestra habitación?

(Annie) (Negando) allí dormirás tú! Yo dormiré aquí para que no te sientas incomodo!

(Archie) (Serio) esto es el colmo Annie! Lo del tratamiento te lo acepto pero que te salgas de nuestra habitación, eso ya es demasiado!

(Annie) (Sonriendo al verlo tan enojado con el cabello estilando agua) flaquito, no te enojes y sécate el cabello! (seria) estas mojando la alfombra! (viéndolo irse enojado) hay que guapo se ve! (tapándose la cara con la almohada) hay esto está muy difícil!

Annie metió la cabeza bajo la almohada y se acostó a dormir, la imagen de Archie envuelto en aquella toalla no hacía más que alborotarla y no quería cometer la locura de echar a perder el tratamiento el primer día que lo había comenzado. Los días comenzaron a pasar y en la mansión de Chicago la tía Elroy veía como Terry y Candy preparaban a los tres pequeños para llevarlos al estudio de grabación en el teatro. Candy luchaba con la pequeña para que la dejara ponerle las coletas mientras Candy Ann saltaba emocionada de que ese día saldría en la televisión de Terry, Jacob esperaba sentado en las escaleras con el pequeño Jamud en los brazos mientras veía como su abuelo caminaba de un lado a otro sin voltear a ver lo guapo que lo había dejado Terry esa mañana con la ropa nueva que le había comprado, despacio el pequeño comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar junto a su abuelo y tomarlo de la mano para caminar con el de un lado a otro como Jacobo lo hacía. Amín desde lo alto de las escaleras observaba como Jacobo sin parecer darse cuenta que el pequeño lo seguía caminando mientras Jamud corría detrás de ellos como si se tratara de algún juego. Baba comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta ponerse enfrente de ellos para que Jacobo reaccionara.

(Jacobo) (Chocando con Amín) pero, Amín porque te pones en mi camino?

(Amín) (Señalando hacia abajo) creo que tienes compañía!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido al ver al pequeño) pero que haces aquí Jacob?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) yo sibo a tu!

(Jacobo) (Levantándolo en brazos) Y a donde me sigues?

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) tu ta siendo oyito en da afomda!

(Amín) (Riendo) veo que no soy el único que se dio cuenta! Que es lo que te preocupa tanto Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (Bajando al pequeño) ve a ver si Terry está listo para irse pequeño! (viéndolo correr hacia arriba) he estado hablando con George!

(Amín) (Serio) te ha dicho por qué mando a Latifa a Lakewood?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) las cosas se pondrán bastante mal de ahora en adelante! (viéndolo) William quiere que Henry pague por lo que intento hacerles a Violet y a sus hijos y presiento que esto le traerá consecuencias a nuestra hija, Amín!

(Amín) (Serio) no creo que a Najda le afecte tanto que ese hombre pague!

(Jacobo) (Serio) aun no sabemos qué reacción tomara Vanessa cuando vea que su padre es procesado por el asesinato de su esposa!

(Amín) (Pensativo) también debemos esperar la reacción de Philip ante todo esto!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo) Philip será el fiscal en este caso!

(Amín) (Incrédulo) que?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) eso es una parte de lo que fui a hablar con él la otra noche!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) me estás diciendo que Philip llevara a su padre a juicio?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) ese muchacho no resulto ser lo que yo creía que era, Amín! (suspirando) debo reconocer que a pesar de todo, ese muchacho tiene más valor del que esperaba de quien había intentado abusar de mi nieta!

(Amín) (Viéndolos bajar con los niños) así que ya se van a trabajar?

(Candy Ann) (Emocionada) yo vo a salid ena tele baba!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) no quiero ni imaginar el día que tendrán ustedes con este par de remolinos frente a las cámaras!

(Candy) (Riendo) solo espero que todo salga bien!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) estoy seguro que sí! (viéndola) Porque no van al auto y me esperan un minuto mientras hablo con Jacobo de algo que tengo pendiente?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) vamos al auto!

Mientras Candy salía con su hijo en brazos siguiendo a los dos pequeños que a duras penas llevaban al duque y a Jamud en sus jaulas Terry se quedo viendo como la tía Elroy venia bajando.

(Terry) (Serio) Albert viene en camino con Patrick Saint-Claire, me dijo que quería que lo conocieran ahora que él le ayudara en el asunto de Henry Lancaster! También me pidió que nos mantengamos alejados de ese hombre y su hija. (Sonriendo) él se entero de lo que sucedió en el club entre Vanessa y usted Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) y como puedo el haberse enterado?

(Tía Elroy) (Poniéndose los guantes) eso es lo de menos Jacobo, lo mejor será hacer lo que William quiere para no entorpecer sus planes!

(Jacobo) (Serio) se puede saber a dónde vas Emilia?

(Elroy) (Revisando su bolso) al salón para prepararme para el almuerzo que tengo!

(Amín) (Serio) que no íbamos a comer aquí en casa?

(Elroy) (Viéndolos) ustedes si! Yo tengo una cita para almorzar!

(Jacobo) (Serio) una cita?

(Elroy) (Saliendo) hoy almorzare con Peter Mathew! (sonriendo) los veré en la tarde caballeros!

(Terry) (A punto de reír) espero que almuercen a gusto señores!

Mientras Terry salía casi riendo de la mansión Jacobo y baba se veían a la cara aun sin poder creer que la tía Elroy los hubiera dejado plantados por irse a almorzar con el juez Mathew. En la mansión de Lakewood después de bañar al pequeño y dejar que Gregory lo llevara a pasear al jardín Alyson y Latifa muertas de risa veían el libro que Latifa había traído, Alyson aun no podía creer que baba se hubiera animado a regalarle aquella joya literaria al pobre jali George pero por la forma en que Latifa le contaba como habían pasado los hechos a Alyson no le quedaba más que reír divertida mientras hojeaba aquel libro.

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) aun no puedo imaginar cómo es que baba le entrego esto al pobre jali!

(Latifa) (Doblando la cabeza igual que Alyson) tú crees que eso sea posible?

(Alyson) (Dando vuelta a la cabeza para el otro lado) no lo sé! se ve muy difícil!

(Gregory) (Quien había entrado en silencio) no es tan difícil! (colocando al bebe en la cama) solo tienen que levantar una pierna así para que entonces….

De pronto se detuvo al ver la cara de asombro de las dos que se habían puesto sonrojadas al ver que él las había encontrado viendo aquel libro y sin ninguna pena se había puesto a explicarles la técnica para llevar a cabo la posición que estaba ilustrada en la pagina. De pronto los tres habían estallado en carcajadas al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Ninguno podía imaginar que muy cerca de la mansión Vanessa observaba el jardín desde lo alto de una colina, había logrado conseguir una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo en donde podría quedarse siempre que lo deseara para no perder el detalle de lo que sucedía en la mansión todos los días y poder poner en marcha el plan que ya tenía desde hacía un tiempo. Esa mañana no había podido ver cuando Albert salía de la mansión pero estaba dispuesta a quedarse a esperarlo a que llegara, quería estar segura de todos los movimientos que hacía para que nada pudiera fallarle esta vez. En la oficina de Albert después de leer el reporte que George había conseguido de la clínica, Patrick y Anthony revisaban los nombres de todos los pacientes que habían tenido desde hacía casi veinte años, el número de pacientes que había muerto en aquella clínica era realmente impresionante pues era una de las clínicas más prestigiosas que había en ese momento aun funcionando. Entre los nombres de todos aquellos pacientes se encontraba el de Clara Fisher Lancaster junto a una anotación de la fecha en que se había lanzado de la parte más alta del edificio donde operaba la clínica.

(Patrick) (Incrédulo) como lograron conseguir que la clínica les diera toda esta información?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) George siempre sabe como arreglárselas!

(George) (Serio) lo que aun no queda claro es cómo es que ella llego hasta la azotea del edificio! Se suponía que estaba prácticamente restringida y de pronto un día la dejan andar por el edificio sin que nadie la vigilara!

(Philip) (Entrando) eso es porque ella no estaba sola ese día!

(Albert) (Serio) pensé que no vendrías!

(Philip) (Viéndolo) sé que mi presencia no te agrada William, pero creo que por unos días y solo por unos minutos tendrás que soportarme!

(Albert) (Serio) que quede claro que solamente lo hago porque Violet me lo pidió! (viéndolo) ni se te ocurra mencionarla a "ella" porque no respondo!

(George) (Serio) porque dice que no estaba sola?

(Philip) (Volteando hacia él) porque ese día yo la visite en la mañana y ella no estaba bien! se lo dije a las enfermeras y me dijeron que el médico había dado la orden de que la dejaran deambular por la clínica! Según ellas era para que mama pudiera recuperarse un poco más de la fuerte depresión que había pasado unos días antes!

(Patrick) (Serio) entonces tú estabas con ella cuando se lanzo de la azotea?

(Philip) (Negando) me pidieron que me retirara porque mí presencia estaba alterándola, pero estoy casi seguro que no era por eso!

(Anthony) (Serio) porque lo dices?

(Philip) (Cerrando los ojos) porque esa noche cuando papá volvió a casa se veía intranquilo! Yo no había querido relacionar las cosas hasta ahora que estamos abriendo el caso de mama una vez más! (viendo a Albert) cuando llamaron de la clínica para informar que mama se había lanzado al vacio papa no hiso nada! Se suponía que nosotros no sabíamos que ella seguía con vida pero él ni siquiera se altero, era como si….

(Albert) (Serio) como si el ya supiera que ella estaba muerta!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) es la única respuesta que puedo pensar ahora! (estremeciéndose) yo creo que él estaba presente cuando ella se lanzo desde la azotea!

(Archie) (Serio) estaba presente o fue él quien la empujo?

(George) (Serio) Archie!

(Archie) (Saliendo) no me digan que no lo estaban pensando! Después de todo lo que ha hecho yo no me sorprendería que haya empujado a esa mujer desde lo alto de la clínica!

(Albert) (Viéndolo salir) que le sucede a Archie? Ha estado callado todo este tiempo y de pronto suelta esas conclusiones y se va?

(Anthony) (Viendo hacia la puerta) será mejor que no le pongas atención por ahora Albert! Ya luego volverá cuando se sienta un poco mejor!

(George) (Pensativo) creo que lo único que nos queda por hacer ahora es investigar con el personal de esa época si vieron o escucharon algo!

(Patrick) (Serio) me gustaría estar presente cuando interroguen al personal de la clínica!

(Anthony) (Resoplando) para poder hacer eso necesitaremos un permiso especial! No creo que la clínica vaya a estar muy contenta de que estemos investigando nada!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) para eso señores necesitaremos la ayuda de un amigo y la tía Elroy se está haciendo cargo de eso!

(George) (Serio) solo espero que ciertos caballeros no le arruinen los planes a la señora Elroy!

(Anthony) (Confundido) que es exactamente lo que la tía está haciendo?

(Albert) (Viendo la hora) en este momento debe estar reuniéndose con él! Si todo sale como esperamos ustedes se enteraran de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante! (viéndolo) creo que es hora de volver Patrick, nos acompañas George?

(George) (Asintiendo) iré por el auto para ir a Lakewood!

(Philip) (Serio) que se supone que debo hacer? Para que me pediste que viniera William?

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) Jacobo me dijo que estas dispuesto a llevar el caso!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) no quiero que nadie más vengue la muerte de mi madre! Si papa tuvo algo que ver quiero ser yo quien se enfrente a él!

(Anthony) (Serio) entonces quédate! Archie y yo revisaremos los documentos que hemos conseguido para ver que tanto podremos hacer con eso!

(Albert) (Saliendo) tal vez puedas hacer algo útil para variar!

Philip no pudo más que sonreír ante el último comentario de Albert que había sido dicho, definitivamente no sería fácil para ellos llevarse bien después de todo lo que había pasado entre él y Alyson. En el teatro Terry reía divertido al ver a Karen sentada en medio del estudio junto a los dos pequeños que sentados en sus sillas esperaban la respuesta de Karen a sus preguntas. Habían decidido probar con algún tema de interés infantil para grabar el piloto pero las preguntas y la curiosidad de los dos pequeños no tenia limites y la pobre Karen estaba a punto de perder los estribos mientras los dos traviesos la veían a la cara.

(Robert) (Serio) corte! Vamos a comer luego seguimos! (viéndolo) deja de reír Terry que Karen viene para acá!

(Terry) (Riendo) lo siento pero no puedo!

(Candy) (Seria) Terry no seas malo! Mira que nadie podía imaginar que los pequeños saldrían con tremendas preguntas!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) de eso se trata pecosa! De que el programa sea de ellos, para que podamos tener algo fresco y de calidad!

(Karen) (Entrando) uuuuuffff!!

(Terry) (Serio) pasa algo Karen?

(Karen) (Resoplando) no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil!

(Robert) (Sonriendo) lo estás haciendo muy bien!

(Karen) (Seria) seguro! Porque tú no tienes que responder las preguntas de esos dos que parece que son más listos que yo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y que quieres que hagamos? Que metamos al dinosaurio morado a que te ayude?

(Karen) (Pensativa) estará disponible?

(Robert) (Riendo) vamos amor, no seas pesimista!

(Jacob) (Cargando a Jamud) kaden, tu no difites nada!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Jacob, ahora no están gravando!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) a ver Jacob, te estás divirtiendo?

(Jacob) (Negando) kaden no dici po que dos buebos tenen pollito y da cigüeña tene bebito!

(Terry) (Asombrado) este… pues veras… los huevos y los pollitos … y la cigüeña… (Viendo a Candy reír descontrolada) eso te lo puede explicar tu hermana Candy!

(Candy) (Seria) que yo qué?

(Karen) (Conteniendo la risa) si Candy, explícale a tu hermanito por que las gallinas tienen huevos con pollito y la cigüeña tiene niños!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) yo, y la gallina! (viendo la carita de Jacob y Candy Ann desde la puerta escuchando! Este… quien te dijo que la cigüeña tiene niños?

(Jacob) (Señalándola) cany an!

La pequeña casi tirada en el suelo se reía de la travesura que había hecho al decirle aquello a su amiguito para que atormentara a Karen y a los demás, la verdad ni a la tía Elroy ni a Jacobo les gustaba la idea de que sus nietos salieran en televisión y habían estado conversando con la pequeña durante el desayuno y el resultado ahora podían verlo los cuatro adultos que veían como los dos pequeños traviesos muertos de risa se revolcaban en la alfombra. En la joyería metidas en la oficina de Violet, Patty y Luisa se apretaban el estomago muertas de risa mientras Annie les comentaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de escuchar lo que Patty y Stear habían hecho con el pobre Archie, Annie les había contado como había tomado el pobre la gran noticia del nuevo tratamiento, la verdad no le había encontrado nada de gracioso a la situación pero al ver reír a sus dos amigas Annie no había podido evitar comenzar a reír imaginando a su pobre marido bajo la regadera intentando bajarse la temperatura que el brebaje de Stear le había provocado.

(Patty) (Retorciéndose) po- po- pobre cuñado!

(Luisa) (Pataleando) metido en la re- re –rega- dera!

(Annie) (Riendo) no sean malas! Pobrecito mi flaquito por poco agarra una pulmonía de tanto bañarse anoche!

(Patty) (Riendo) yo le dije….. Le dije a Stear que había salido muy fuerte el men…men…jajajaja!

(Luisa) (Respirando profundo) pobre Archie! Como se comporto esta mañana?

(Annie) (Seria) no lo sé! cuando me levante el ya se había ido!

(Patty) (Abrazándola) bueno Annie, recuerda que el tratamiento no será eterno! Además unos días de abstinencia no matan a nadie!

(Annie) (Haciendo pucheros) no, no matan a nadie! Pero como cuestan y apenas va uno!

Las tres comenzaron a reír una vez más, mientras Stear desde el laboratorio no podía más que aguantar la risa para que no se dieran cuenta que las había estado escuchando. En la mansión de Lakewood era casi media tarde cuando el auto de Albert había entrado llevando a George y Patrick con él, Vanessa desde la colina había observado como el rubio bajaba del auto y era recibido por Alyson quien había salido corriendo, aquella escena no le había gustado para nada pero de pronto una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios al ver que uno de los hombres que bajaba del auto de Albert era su esposo Patrick Saint-Claire, durante varias semanas se había estado preguntando en donde se estaba ocultando aquel hombre y ahora que lo volvía a tener de frente no podía más que sentirse feliz de al fin haber dado con él. Al ver que todos entraban a la mansión estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y Patrick había salido apresurado. Sin perder tiempo había subido a su jeep al ver que Patrick salía en un auto y se dirigía a la carretera que llevaba al pueblo de Lakewood y con curiosidad se había apresurado a seguirlo. Se había puesto una pañoleta en el cabello y un par de anteojos oscuros que le cubrían gran parte del rostro para que no la reconocieran y al entrar a la carretera se había puesto a seguir el auto de Patrick que no se desviaba por ningún camino hasta llegar al pueblo, despacio entro a la carretera principal de aquel pintoresco lugar y condujo con cautela para que nadie la viera, el auto de Patrick estaba estacionado fuera de una nevería y con curiosidad Vanessa se había parqueado del otro lado de la carretera, estaba pensando darle una pequeña sorpresa a su querido esposo cuando de pronto lo había visto asomarse a la puerta e instintivamente Vanessa se había ocultado detrás del jeep, con cuidado se asomo para ver qué era lo que él hacia cuando una joven de cabellos castaños lo había tomado del brazo y después de darle un beso en los labios había subido al auto mientras él le sostenía la puerta. Asombrada Vanessa no podía creer que aquel aristócrata tan refinado se hubiera atrevido a buscarse una amante en un pueblucho como aquel y sin esperar se había decidido a seguirlos para ver a donde se dirigían. El auto de Patrick había salido de nuevo a la carretera pero esta vez a casi dos kilómetros del pueblo se había desviado rumbo a una hermosa colina desde donde se podían ver las luces del pueblo mientras la tarde seguía avanzando hasta el anochecer. Por más esfuerzos que Vanessa había hecho no había podido verle la cara a la mujer aquella con la que Patrick estaba saliendo pero estaba segura que si era de aquel lugar no tardaría en encontrarla en el pueblo, seguramente se trataría de la hija de alguno de los hacendados del lugar y ella quería saber quién era aquella mujer. Durante más de una semana la rutina había sido casi la misma en Lakewood, de mañana Vanessa veía salir el auto de Albert llevándolos a él y a Patrick y había podido ver que en la mansión se quedaban Gregory y la mujer aquella amiga de Alyson haciéndole compañía a ella. Molesta había decidido no molestarla como tenía planeado pero una idea loca había comenzado a rondar por su cabeza, como cada tarde Patrick había vuelto de chicago con Albert y unos minutos después había salido de la mansión para dirigirse al pueblo, aquella atención y trato tan especial con aquella mujer comenzaba a molestar a Vanessa pues aun no podía creer que él, siendo quien era se hubiera fijado en una campesina. Esa tarde Vanessa había decidido adelantarse a Patrick para entrar a aquella nevería y conocer a la mujer esa con la que el salía, apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando de pronto desde la ventana había podido ver el rostro de aquella mujer, no solamente no se trataba de la hija de ningún hacendado sino que se trataba de una simple mesera y al verle el rostro detenidamente había podido ver que no era una mesera cualquiera sino que era Susana la mujer que él había despreciado antes y a la que había dicho odiar por haber abandonado a su hijo en aquel orfanato. Al principio había tenido la intención de entrar a burlase de Susana por estar en donde estaba pero la llegada del auto de Patrick la había asustado y escondiendo el rostro había entrado a la tienda que estaba junto a la nevería y había esperado a que ellos se fueran, furiosa había visto de cerca como su esposo tomaba a aquella que era su supuesta cómplice y la había besado en los labios como todos los días anteriores y caballerosamente la había ayudado a subir al auto para salir e ir al mismo lugar a donde iban todos los días. Maliciosa comenzó a sonreír mientras planeaba que haría para terminar con esa estúpida relación que los dos parecían haber comenzado. Esa noche en la mansión de Lakewood Albert, Latifa y Gregory cenaban mientras Alyson se sostenía el vientre sin atreverse a probar bocado.

(Albert) (Preocupado) hayati, no piensas cenar hoy?

(Alyson) (Mordiéndose el labio) hay Albert, tengo hambre pero me duele tanto el estomago que no creo poder comer nada!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) te dije que no te rieras tanto porque té dolería la barriga!

(Alyson) (Riendo en silencio) lo se Latifa pero no puedo evitarlo!

Albert la veía extrañado, la verdad en los últimos días desde que Gregory había viajado con ellos el había podido ver un enorme cambio en su esposa y sabia que tener a su hermano con ella era gran parte de aquel cambio, los ojos de ella habían vuelto a brillar y ahora tenían una chispa de picardía que lo intrigaban, allí estaba ella intentando no reír mientras Gregory y Latifa seguían comiendo intentando disimular la risa al verla tan divertida.

(Albert) (Serio) y puedo saber de qué te has estado riendo tanto?

La mirada que Alyson le dio en ese momento no hiso más que alimentar la curiosidad que ya sentía por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto la risa estallo en la mesa, Latifa se agarraba el estomago mientras Gregory había dejado caer la cuchara dentro de la sopa al no poder seguir soportando las ganas que tenia de reír. La verdad era que desde hacía más de una semana que Gregory las había encontrado hojeando aquel libro que Latifa había llevado que no había día en que los tres se pusieran a diseccionar cada una de las paginas y Gregory intentaba sacar el lado cómico de cada una de aquellas imágenes del libro haciendo de todo con tal de ver a su hermana reír de la forma que lo hacía con sus ocurrencias, hacia tanto tiempo que había querido verla reír y ver aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermana que casi se había desnucado en uno de sus intentos por recrear una de aquellas posiciones extrañas del libro y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de quebrar los postes de la cama de Latifa mientras ellas dos se doblaban de risa al verlo hacer todas aquellas locuras. Gregory estaba dispuesto a hacerla reír de cualquier forma que no le importaba hacer el ridículo con tal de verla sonreír como lo hacía ahora, era el mejor tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que el tenia memoria y no quería que esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana desapareciera por ningún motivo. Albert veía como los tres reían como locos sin poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero el rostro radiante de ella no hacía más que hacerlo sentir tranquilo y feliz de que ella hubiera mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Entre risas e incoherencias habían logrado terminar de cenar para luego pasar a la biblioteca a conversar con Gregory mientras Alyson y Latifa subían a dormir al pequeño William. Las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado desde que habían llegado a Lakewood y Albert se sentía feliz de haber podido darles ese tiempo juntos a su esposa y a su hermano. En Chicago Archie había decidido que después de una semana de llegar a casa a dormir temprano esa noche no quería volver a pasarla dando vueltas en la cama hasta dormirse y después de hablar con Terry había invitado a su esposa y a sus primos y familias a ver la obra de teatro que estaban presentando en el teatro de Terry. Las tres parejas habían llegado elegantemente vestidos y se habían encontrado con los Grandchester en la entrada del teatro mientras en el pasillo no muy lejos la tía Elroy esperaba sentada junto a Jacob y Candy Ann a que Jacobo y Amín llegaran con las bebidas que los dos pequeños habían pedido. El piloto que Terry había querido filmar con los pequeños había resultado todo un fracaso porque cada vez que la cámara se encendía los pequeños no hacían más que lanzar preguntas que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a responderlas frente a la cámara sin ruborizarse y apenas habían descubierto que todo se debía a las largas conversaciones que los pequeños tenían en el desayuno con la tía y sus dos caballeros acompañantes, definitivamente aquel piloto les costaría filmarlo hasta que la tía y sus cómplices no dejaran de meter preguntas en las traviesas cabecitas de sus pequeñas estrellas. Todos estaban de lo más divertidos hasta que la primera llamada se dejo escuchar, lentamente caminaron hacia el palco que Terry había apartado para ellos esa noche y se sentaron a esperar que diera inicio la obra. Archie veía la actuación de Terry que en honor a las visitas había tomado por esa noche el lugar del protagonista como lo hacía de vez en cuando y en medio del escenario decía sus líneas mientras Candy y Candy Ann lo veían emocionadas. El primer acto había pasado y al salir a dar una vuelta Annie se había separado del grupo acompañada de Luisa para ir a los tocadores, Luisa vio como Annie sacaba de su bolso un estuche y después de darle su bolso se había dirigido apresurada a tomarse la temperatura como Alyson le había indicado que debía hacerlo todos los días dos veces al día. El primer acto había sido muy largo y casi se le había pasado la hora pero unos minutos después el timbre de llamada para el segundo acto se dejo escuchar, Luisa nerviosa comenzó a ver hacia la puerta esperando que Annie saliera para reunirse de nuevo con todos en el palco pero al abrirse la puerta Annie salió con el termómetro en la mano, la sonrisa en su rostro era casi indescriptible y después de guardar los implementos casi había sacado a Luisa corriendo para ir al palco, Luisa entro y se sentó aun sobándose la muñeca de donde Annie la había casi arrastrado por el pasillo y Archie al ver a su esposa había quitado el abrigo de ella de la silla para que ella se sentara pero en vez de eso sintió como Annie lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hasta llevarlo al pasillo.

(Archie) (Serio) Annie que haces? El segundo acto va a comenzar!

(Annie) (Jalándolo) olvida eso Archie! Tenemos que encontrar un lugar ahora mismo!

(Archie) (Caminando detrás de ella) un lugar? De que hablas Annie, el segundo acto ya comenzó!

(Annie) (Abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Terry) mi temperatura es la adecuada Archie tenemos que hacerlo ahora!

(Archie) (Sin entender) hacerlo? Pero de que hablas Annie? Volvamos al palco!

(Annie) (Empujándolo sobre el sillón) olvida la obra Archie es hora de trabajar!

Archie estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando de pronto vio como el vestido de Annie caía al suelo y casi de inmediato puedo sentir el peso de ella sobre sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a casi arrancarle la ropa, Annie parecía muy apresurada y Archie casi no estaba entendiendo que era lo que pasaba pero de un momento a otro sintió como las manos de su esposa abrían la cremallera del pantalón y después al reaccionar pudo ver como su esposa comenzaba a besarlo apasionada mientras le hacía el amor sobre el sillón de aquella oficina, tarde había reaccionado pero de pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa mientras la había logrado acomodar sobre aquel mullido sillón, los ojos tan brillantes de ella le parecían algo tan encantador que no podía parar de verlos, por un momento el mundo y todo lo que los rodeaba había desaparecido, ya no importaba en donde estaban ni qué pasaría si alguien los descubría en aquel lugar, Archie estaba completamente tendido sobre ella besándola de la forma apasionada que quería besarla desde que había comenzado con aquel tratamiento. Los brazos de Annie le rodeaban el cuello mientras el sin ninguna delicadeza había comenzado a hacerla suya, los movimientos de Archie eran tan profundos que Annie no podía hacer más que suspirar intentando no hacer ruido para que nadie los descubriera, estaban tan sumergidos en lo que hacían cuando de pronto el reloj de Annie comenzó a sonar, Archie estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella lo había empujado y viendo su reloj había salido de debajo de él y a toda prisa había comenzado a vestirse, Archie la veía incrédulo intentando articular palabra cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta.

(Archie) (Confundido) a dónde vas Annie? Que no estábamos en medio de algo?

(Annie) (Componiéndose el vestido) el tiempo termino Archie ahora debo ir a acomodarme al asiento trasero del auto para no moverme hasta que lleguemos a casa, termina de ver la obra y dile a Terry que lo lamento!

(Archie) (Serio) Annie que significa todo esto! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

(Annie) (Seria) es parte del tratamiento Archie, tu ya hiciste tu parte ahora déjame hacer la mía!

Archie no había tenido tiempo de decir nada, de pronto se encontraba en aquella oficina, solo, desnudo y con la mente hecha un nudo, no entendida que era lo que había pasado pero esa noche Annie tendría que darle muchas explicaciones o el tomaría camino a Lakewood para que Alyson le dijera cara a cara de que se trataba aquel tratamiento. Lentamente comenzó a vestirse mientras aun pensaba en lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Apenas había terminado de acomodarse la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió y Terry entro para traer algunos libretos que debía entregarle a Robert, Archie al verlo no había podido hacer más que dejarse caer sentado en el sillón esperando a que Terry dijera algo. Este se acerco lentamente mientras lo veía y después de ver lo desaliñado que estaba el señor elegante no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

(Terry) (Sonriendo disimuladamente) puedo preguntar qué haces aquí y que fue lo que te paso?

(Archie) (Resoplando) creo que he sido violado!

(Terry) (Confundido) que?

(Archie) (Poniéndose la corbata) que Annie me ha…. No sé ni que decir!

(Terry) (Riendo) Annie? Menos mal! Por un momento pensé que me tocaría defenderte de Candy y las otras chicas!

(Candy) (Entrando) yo qué? (viéndolo) Archie que te paso?

(Archie) (Acomodándose la ropa) pregúntale a Annie!

(Candy) (Tapándose la boca) así que de eso se trataba lo que me dijo Luisa!

(Archie) (Serio) que fue lo que te dijo?

(Candy) (Riendo) no te enojes Archie, seguramente Annie tenía la temperatura correcta y solo vino a seguir con el tratamiento!

(Terry) (Riendo) oye pecosa! Y cuando podremos hacer un tratamiento de esos? Se ve que a Archie le ha sentado muy bien, mira la cara de tonto que le ha dejado Annie con el tratamiento!

(Archie) (Serio) no te rías Terry! (viéndola) quiere decir que Annie me ha utilizado?

(Terry) (Riendo) no lo veas así Archie! Solo digamos que esta noche has vivido una nueva experiencia!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) vamos Archie, todo sea por el pequeño Archivald!

(Archie) (Serio) pues espero que haya funcionado porque ese tratamiento está demasiado extraño para mi gusto!

(Candy) (Saliendo del brazo de Terry) bueno Archie, toma en cuenta que esta es solo la primera temperatura correcta! Aun faltan unas más para que el tratamiento funcione!

(Archie) (Sentándose de golpe al quedarse solo) solo la primera? Hay Annie, en que nos has metido?

Archie se levanto y después de acomodarse la corbata salió para ver el tercer acto mientras Annie en la auto descansaba como el doctor Smith le había dicho que debía hacerlo después de hacer el amor con Archie durante el tiempo que durara aquel tratamiento. Seguramente tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a su esposo pero tan solo imaginar el resultado que tendría aquel tratamiento no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. En Lakewood todos dormían después de una larga conversación, ninguno le había querido decir a Albert de que se habían estado riendo tanto durante la cena y la verdad su curiosidad no era tanta pues lo único que le importaba era ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa, acomodados en la cama los dos dormían profundamente sin imaginar que alguien había entrado por la ventana de una de las habitaciones y ahora caminaba libremente por los pasillos del segundo nivel. Alyson había comenzado a tener pesadillas desde hacía unos días y esa noche parecía que no sería la excepción, muy lejos estaba de imaginar que aquellas pesadillas no estaban tan lejos de lo que realmente sucedería en su vida muy pronto. La puerta de la habitación de Albert se abrió y una sombra se introdujo en ella. sigilosamente camino hacia la cama y después de ver que los dos dormían profundamente comenzó a alejarse hasta salir por donde había entrado, Albert se sentó en la cama de improviso, por un momento había tenido un extraño presentimiento pero al ver a su alrededor no había visto nada, después de sacudir la cabeza se acostó nuevamente y abrazo a su esposa para seguir durmiendo, en el cuarto de Latifa aquella sombra había entrado, al verla dormir profundamente con el pequeño William acurrucado junto a ella había tenido la intensión de hacerles daño pero después de pensarlo bien había salido por donde había entrado para seguir viendo si podía encontrar la habitación que iba buscando. La siguiente habitación a la que había entrado parecía ser la correcta, allí sobre la cama se podía ver el cuerpo de un hombre que dormía aun con la chimenea encendida, por un momento aquella intrusa sonrió y comenzó a acercarse hasta ver la espalda de aquel hombre en la cama, al ver las cicatrices que tenia aquella espalda desnuda pudo darse cuenta del error que había cometido, aquel no era al que ella buscaba y con cuidado comenzó a retirarse hasta que lo había visto moverse, por un momento contuvo la respiración hasta darse cuenta que Gregory no se movía mas y con cuidado salió de la habitación y se encamino a la que estaba enfrente. La habitación estaba completamente en penumbras, con cautela camino hacia la cama hasta que pudo sentir aquel aroma que tan bien podía reconocer, esa era la habitación que había ido a buscar esa noche, la sombra de aquel hombre tendido sobre la cama la habían hecho suspirar hacia tanto tiempo que había pasado una noche con el que en ese momento lo único que le provocaba era acercarse un poco más para ver si podía robar aunque sea un beso de aquellos labios tan finamente delineados la esperaban en la oscuridad. Con delicadeza se sentó en la orilla de la cama y extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Patrick, al sentir aquel roce este se había movido lentamente dejando expuestos sus labios a la mirada de ella. lentamente ella comenzó a saborear imaginando lo suaves y varoniles labios de aquel que aun seguía siendo su esposo, con malicia se acerco a él hasta comenzar a rozar sus labios con los suyos sintiendo como el comenzaba a corresponder suavemente a aquella caricia, adormitado Patrick la abrazo mientras ella había comenzado a profundizar aquel beso, Patrick casi se había despertado al sentir la mano de ella sobre su pecho desnudo y al romper aquel beso había intentado distinguir el rostro de ella en la oscuridad.

(Patrick) (Aturdido) Sussy?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo divertida y susurrando) si!

(Patrick) (Intentando sentarse) que haces aquí Sussy? Sabes que no debes venir, nadie puede verte aquí!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose hasta besarlo) shhh!!!!

(Patrick) (Besándola) no puedes quedarte amor!

De pronto aquella palabra había retumbado en los oídos de Vanessa, escuchar que llamara "amor" a aquella inculta e insípida mujer era algo que le hacía hervir las venas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo hicieron que Patrick se levantara y corriera hacia la puerta, de pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron abrir, del otro lado se encontraba Albert quien inquieto se había levantado a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

(Patrick) (Serio) Albert?

(Albert) (Preocupado) está todo bien? creí escuchar ruido en el pasillo y aun no encuentro nada!

(Patrick) (Encendiendo la luz) todo está bien Albert! Es solo… (Viendo hacia todos lados) es solo el viento seguramente!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) de todos modos iré a dar una vuelta al salón! Buenas noches Patrick!

(Patrick) (Cerrando la puerta) buenas noche Albert! (acercándose a la cama) Sussy? En donde estas amor?

La ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta, Vanessa había logrado salir antes que el encendiera las luces y la descubriera, divertida había corrido hacia donde había dejado el auto y se encaminaba a la cabaña que había alquilado, todo había salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba, ahora estaba segura de que podría entrar a la mansión cuando se le diera la gana y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad por el tiempo que le durara.

Continuara…

Próximamente: capitulo 86**. Una Trampa Muy Especial**

**Yajaira **


	86. Chapter 86

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 86**

**Una Trampa Muy Especial**

Mientras Albert había bajado a revisar el salón de abajo Patrick se asomo al balcón, aun no podía comprender como Susana había sido capaz de entrar hasta allí, a pesar de todo el creía conocerla y ella nunca se atrevería a hacer algo semejante, estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo a su habitación cuando algo llamo su atención, en una de las ramas del árbol junto a su ventana había lo que parecía ser un bufanda de seda muy fina, alargando un poco la mano logro tomarla y al llevársela a la nariz sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelto y se le revolvía el estomago. El conocía muy bien aquel perfume y estaba seguro de quien era la mujer que había entrado hasta allí esa noche. Una mirada de rabia apareció en sus ojos y sin decir nada coloco la bufanda dentro de la gaveta de la mesa de noche para no tener que sentir aquel repulsivo aroma. Albert se había asegurado de que todo estuviera bien y después de pasar por un vaso de agua había subido a su habitación, al acercarse a la cama había visto como Alyson parecía moverse muy intranquila, con cuidado se acerco para ver un poco mas de cerca la expresión de su rostro y al verla había notado que estaba muy tensa, despacio se deslizo entre las sabanas junto a ella cuando de pronto Alyson se sentó en la cama respirando sobresaltada, parecía a punto de llorar y al verlo despierto junto a ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había abrazado fuertemente, Albert solo sonrió y después de darle un beso en la frente le había acariciado el cabello hasta sentirla dormir de nuevo, no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba y recordando sus pesadillas pasadas no podía mas que comprender en silencio que ella aun estaba reviviendo las pesadillas que había tenido que vivir en el desierto cuando habían estado separados, suspirando fue quedándose dormido mientras aun la abrazaba. Patrick había comenzado a dar vueltas en la cama, se sentía furioso por no haber distinguido que no era a Susana a la que besaba, después de dar un par de vueltas más en la cama se levanto para salir a tomar un poco de aire, después de vestirse bajo para salir de la mansión y caminar un rato por el jardín, tenía la esperanza de que Vanessa aun estuviera en los alrededores y pudiera encontrarla. Después de quedarse dormido Albert había comenzado a soñar, de pronto se encontraba en su oficina de Chicago, todo parecía tan extraño y diferente, por más que daba vueltas no podía entender que era lo que pasaba, en una esquina Alyson lloraba desconsolada parecía que algo había sucedido y ella no le escuchaba pues no le respondía cuando intentaba hablarle, George había entrado a buscarla y aunque el intentaba detenerlo no podía tocarlo, todo parecía tan confuso que apenas se había dado cuenta que Anthony parecía estar de pie frente a la ventana sin ponerle atención, de prisa camino hacia su sobrino y comenzó a hablarle, estaba a punto de golpearle el hombro para que volteara a verlo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Albert volvió la mirada hacia la puerta para ver que en ese momento entraba Vanessa, sorprendido comenzó a gritarle que saliera de allí pero parecía que ella tampoco estaba escuchándolo así como los demás, la vio acercarse sonriendo hasta llegar junto a Anthony, al tocarle el hombro Albert vio asustado que quien se daba la vuelta no era Anthony sino que era él, Albert era quien estaba de pie frente a la ventana y al darse vuelta se vio a si mismo abrazando a Vanessa con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos, Vanessa le acariciaba el rostro de una forma que de pronto lo había enfurecido pero cuando intento acercarse pudo ver como ella se había acercado a él y lo besaba apasionada, Albert veía aquella escena sorprendido pero más sorprendido había quedado al verse a sí mismo abrazar a Vanessa y corresponder con la misma pasión a aquel beso que ella le había comenzado a dar. Albert comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, eso no podía ser más que una pesadilla y desesperado comenzó a gritar para poder despertar de aquel horrible sueño. Alyson estaba sentada junto a él intentando despertarlo pues de pronto había comenzado a gritas asustándola terriblemente. Albert la vio a los ojos y vio la mueca de espanto que tenía ella en el rostro, sin esperar la abrazo fuertemente mientras del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los golpes de Gregory y Latifa que habían corrido a ver qué era lo que sucedía con ellos. Alyson se levanto poco a poco mientras Albert respirando pesadamente se levantaba a lavarse la cara.

(Alyson) (Abriendo la puerta) que pasa?

(Latifa) (Seria) como que, qué pasa? Que le hiciste a Albert que grito tan feo?

(Alyson) (Seria) yo no le hice nada!

(Gregory) viendo hacia la cama) que paso? Todo está bien?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) acaso no puedo pellizcar a mi marido por que ustedes corren a ver qué pasa?

(Gregory) (Serio) pues pellízcalo a otra hora que no dejas dormir!

(Latifa) (Codeándolo) nada de pellizcos! Que paso, el grito que escuche no me pareció de dolor!

(Alyson) (Riendo) como serán! Albert tuvo un mal sueño eso es todo!

(Latifa) (Seria) otra vez? Hay Najda esos sueños de tu marido me ponen los pelos de punta!

(Alyson) (Seria) igual que los tuyos Tifa! (viendo hacia el baño) los veré mas tarde aun es muy temprano!

(Gregory) (Serio) si necesitan algo no dudes en llamarme!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) Latifa, y el niño?

(Latifa) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) el niño!

Alyson sonrió al ver a Gregory correr detrás de Latifa que había dejado solo al pequeño William en su cama. Albert se acerco a ella por detrás y antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta sintió como los brazos de él la rodeaban mientras el hundía el rostro dentro de su cabello, aquel abrazo se sentía tan extraño que después de un momento ella se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo también, no sabía qué era lo que Albert había soñado pero si era en algo parecido con los sueños que ella había tenido últimamente podía comprender aquel dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Después de un par de horas Albert se había despertado de nuevo y al ver que Alyson aun dormía abrazada a él no había podido moverse, le gustaba ver lo apacible que se veía su rostro cuando dormía tan profundamente, de pronto el recuerdo del sueño de esa madrugada volvió a su mente, no entendía cómo era posible que el en su sub consciente hubiera estado besando a Vanessa de la forma que lo había hecho. Intentando alejar esos pensamientos sacudió la cabeza sin darse cuenta que Alyson lo observaba.

(Alyson) (Acariciándole el rostro) pesadillas?

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) no es nada! Vuelve a dormir un poco más!

(Alyson) (Acomodándose) no quiero, solo quiero quedarme así un ratito más!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que anoche no fue nuestra noche verdad?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) a que te refieres?

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) no fui el único que tuvo pesadillas anoche! Te vi inquieta cuando volví del salón!

(Alyson) (Recordando) no fue nada, solo un mal sueño!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) entonces cuéntamelo para saber por qué temblabas tanto anoche!

(Alyson) (Escondiendo el rostro en la almohada) soñé que ya no me querías!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) como?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) soñé que ya no me querías y me pedias que me fuera!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) loquita, eso nunca pasara!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) lo sé habi, pero no puedo dejar de temblar al solo pensarlo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) mejor deja que me dé una ducha que debo salir para Chicago en una hora!

(Alyson) (Sentada en la cama) podríamos volver a Chicago? Me gustaría poder ir a la clínica de vez en cuando!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) déjame pensarlo! Le prometí a Violet que te tendría descansando hasta que ella volviera de su luna de miel!

(Alyson) (Abriendo la boca) pero mama salió a un viaje de seis meses!

(Albert) (Riendo) está bien déjame pensarlo y te prometo que volveremos pronto!

(Alyson) (Entrando) te enjabono la espalda?

(Albert) (Sonrojado al verla en la puerta) me asustaste hayati!

(Alyson) (Entrando a la ducha) así tendrás la conciencia habi!

Entre risas los dos terminaron de bañarse para luego bajar a desayunar, Dorothy se encontraba sirviendo la mesa mientras preocupada veía hacia las escaleras esperando que Albert apareciera. Después de un momento Latifa y Gregory comenzaron a bajar riendo divertidos al conversar del grito de Albert esa madrugada, sin poner atención a Dorothy se sentaron mientras Latifa reía imaginando las ocurrencias que Gregory le decía.

(Latifa) (Agarrándose el estomago) no mas Gregory, si sigo riendo como hasta ahora mi hijo saldrá con la sonrisa tatuada!

(Gregory) (Riendo) pues para que me das cuerda si yo lo que necesito es un poquito para sacar toda una historia!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) Najda nunca me dijo que teníamos un hermano tan cómico!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eso es porque lo cómico le salió desde que vive fuera de casa! (besándole la frente) buenos días Greg, que haces para tener a Latifa tan muerta de risa?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenos días!

(Latifa) (Picara) que tal los pellizcos amir?

(Albert) (Serio) los pellizcos?

(Alyson) (Codeándola) no le hagas caso habi, mejor desayunemos!

(Dorothy) (Acercándose a él) puedo hablarle un momento señor?

(Albert) (Serio) ahora vuelvo! No sigas contándoles chistes a las chicas Greg o les dolerá la barriga de nuevo!

Albert se retiro al salón seguido de Dorothy mientras en el comedor se escuchaban las risas de las dos chicas y Gregory que seguía haciéndolas reír sin descanso.

(Albert) (Serio) sucede algo Dorothy?

(Dorothy) (Restregándose las manos) señor, esta madrugada me levante por que escuche mucho ruido que venía de las caballerizas! Como no encontré a los guardias comencé a acercarme y justo cuando iba a llegar vi como el señor Patrick salía a toda prisa, supuse que tal vez no podía dormir pero eso paso como a las dos de la madrugada y el volvió hace apenas media hora!

(Albert) (Imaginando a donde había ido) no te preocupes Dorothy, seguramente no podía dormir y fue hasta la cabaña!

(Dorothy) (Negando) no señor, el joven volvió apenas hace media hora y venia lastimado! Creo que se cayó del caballo por que el animal esta en el establo y la silla no la traía!

(Albert) (Serio) iré a verlo! Gracias por avisarme!

Albert subió de prisa las escaleras mientras en el comedor parecía que a Gregory no se le acababa nunca el repertorio de ocurrencias que tenia, le encantaba ver a Alyson reír como lo hacía y se sentía contento de poder ser él quien la pusiera tan feliz. Albert llego a la habitación de Patrick y después de escuchar el entre abrió la puerta para verlo recién cambiado curando algunos raspones que tenía en el brazo y con la pierna descubierta mientras terminaba de curarla también.

(Albert) (Serio) me dijo Dorothy que tuviste un accidente!

(Patrick) (Resoplando) no me di cuenda que la amarra estaba por reventarse y me fui al suelo con todo y silla!

(Albert) (Acercándose) te encuentras bien?

(Patrick) (Serio) no! No estoy bien!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) quieres que llame al médico?

(Patrick) (Negando) anoche tuve una visita! (viéndolo a los ojos) no, no era Susana si es que estas pensando en ella!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) quien te visito?

(Patrick) (Sacando la bufanda de la gaveta) tú dímelo!

Albert tomo la bufanda en la mano, no sabía que pensar pues nunca antes había visto aquella prenda, la mirada de furia de Patrick era indescriptible y de pronto pudo comprender porque, aquel aroma dulzón que le había llegado no podía ser otro más que el perfume de aquella mujer, con la mirada fría estrujo la bufanda en las manos mientras miraba de frente a Patrick.

(Albert) (Siseando) que diablos hacia ella aquí?

(Patrick) (Levantándose) eso es lo que me pregunto! Como diablo llego hasta aquí si se supone que la mansión esta resguardada?

(Albert) (Lanzando la bufanda al suelo) no puede ser que esta mujer haya venido hasta aquí para molestarnos!

(Patrick) (Sentándose) debo confesar que al principio pensé que era Susana y realmente me sorprendió! Después de que tocaste a la puerta en la madrugada ella se fue antes de que yo encendiera la luz y la descubriera!

(Albert) (Serio) que hacia ella aquí?

(Patrick) (Negando) no lo sé! ella entro aquí y casi se me echo encima! Al principio cuando sentí su mano acariciándome la cara pensé que era Sussy que había tenido el atrevimiento de venir pero cuando le reclame se me echó encima y comenzó a besarme hasta que escuchamos los golpes en la puerta!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) esa descarada entro aquí solo para besarte? Pero qué diablos le pasa? Que es lo que planea ahora?

(Patrick) (Viéndolo) claramente vino para dejarnos saber que sabe que estamos aquí! Lo que me preocupa es que haya logrado entrar sin ser vista!

(Albert) (Serio) no es de extrañarse! Los vigilantes durmieron anoche en los campos de rosas! Es la época de la última cosecha y todos los empleados acuden para ayudar! (resoplando) diablos, porque tienen que seguir pasando estas cosas? Como voy a irme a Chicago ahora que se que Vanessa esta tan cerca?

(Patrick) (Serio) si anoche se le hiso fácil entrar, no dudo que vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo solo para molestarnos!

(Albert) (Serio) tú crees que ella se haya dado cuenta que sabes que era ella?

(Patrick) (Negando) no lo creo! Estoy seguro que aun debe pensar que logro confundirme!

(Albert) (Serio) no puedo dejar sola a Alyson!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) yo creo que debemos dejarla con su hermano y con la señora Latifa! Si Vanessa esta por aquí cerca estará vigilando y podemos pensar en la forma de agarrarla la próxima vez que entre!

(Albert) (Pensativo) que podríamos hacer si ella vuelve a entrar? No podemos hacer nada en su contra más que acusarla por entrar ilegalmente a la propiedad!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) si ella se atreve a entrar de nuevo tus hombres pueden agarrarla y yo podre llevármela de inmediato sin que ella tenga tiempo de avisarle a su cómplice de que entregue las pruebas de que ella es mi esposa! La llevare a noruega yo mismo y podre volver a casa con mi hijo!

(Albert) (Interesado) todo eso suena muy bien! pero que tal si no vuelve a entrar?

(Patrick) (Serio) algo me dice que ella va a volver! Si ella esta confiada en que puede entrar a la mansión sin ser vista estoy seguro que lo intentara de nuevo y esta vez estaremos preparados!

(Albert) (Pensativo) no creo que ella caiga en una trampa, pero tal vez vale la pena intentarlo!

(Patrick) (Serio) ahora que sabe que estoy aquí y que puede venir a jugar con nosotros estoy seguro que ella no dejara pasar la oportunidad de venir a molestar!

(Albert) (Negando) esa mujer definitivamente esta loca y es muy peligrosa!

(Patrick) (Serio) nada me haría más feliz que poder agarrarla y ponerla donde debe estar! Pero necesito que tu esposa se quede aquí todavía para que ella se atreva a entrar de nuevo!

(Albert) (Pensativo) una noche!

(Patrick) (Negando) necesito más tiempo!

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero arriesgar a mi mujer por ningún motivo!

(Patrick) (Serio) por favor Albert! No crees que sea demasiado pronto suponer que Vanessa intente entrar de nuevo esta noche? Ella se tomara su tiempo, tienes que darme un poco de tiempo para que ella crea que no la descubrimos!

(Albert) (Serio) una semana! Después de una semana me llevare a Alyson de vuelta a la ciudad!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) creo que eso será más que suficiente!

(Albert) (Saliendo) alertare a Gregory para que las cuide!

(Patrick) (Suspirando) de que más te abras enterado aquí Vanessa? (pensativo) Susana! Sabrá que estas aquí?

Mientras Patrick terminaba de arreglarse para salir con Albert como todos los días, en la biblioteca Albert terminaba de explicarle a Gregory lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Gregory se sentía furioso por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Vanessa la noche anterior, después de discutir con Albert para que se llevara a su hermana de allí en ese momento pudo comprender que la idea de Patrick no era tan descabellada como él quería creer, si tenían la oportunidad de que Vanessa callera en la trampa Alyson y Albert se librarían de ese peligro para siempre y esta vez el se aseguraría de acompañar a Patrick hasta noruega para ver que Vanessa realmente fuera metida en aquella clínica que el ya había visitado. Casi eran las diez de la mañana cuando Vanessa había visto como ellos salían de la mansión como todos los días y sonreía al ver que nadie había sospechado de ella. Muy pronto les haría otra pequeña visita y esta vez se encargaría de dejarles un pequeño regalo. Riendo se alejo rumbo al pueblo, quería saber en donde era que estaba viviendo la amante de su marido y aprovechar para ver si podría utilizarla en sus planes. Al llegar al consorcio Albert y Patrick iban conversando hasta entrar a la sala de juntas, ese día revisarían los documentos en contra de Henry Lancaster y Jacobo los estaría esperando para mostrarles algunos documentos que él había traído que aun eran de las cosas de su hijo, al entrar a la sala de juntas Albert pudo ver que todos estaban presentes menos uno, con la mirada busco por todo el salón hasta que Anthony se atrevió a hablar.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) no lo busques Albert, no está aquí!

(Albert) (Serio) le dije que nos reuniríamos temprano!

(Anthony) (Conteniendo la sonrisa) no tarda en venir!

(Jacobo) (Leyendo sus documentos) su esposa vino hace unos momentos y le dijo que había algo urgente que tenía que decirle!

Albert solo vio a Anthony esconder el rostro tras una carpeta y al ver hacia la oficina de Archie este venia saliendo aun componiéndose la corbata y con el rostro sumamente serio. Al verlo Albert no pudo más que ocultar la sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y al verlo pasar junto a él no pudo más que tocarle el hombro en señal de ánimo.

(Jacobo) (Inocentemente) todo bien con tu esposa muchacho?

(Archie) (Deteniéndose al escuchar la pregunta) todo bien señor! No era nada grave!

(Anthony) (Riendo) podemos comenzar Albert!

(Patrick) (Viendo para todos lados) en donde esta mi carpeta, Archie?

(Archie) (Cerrando los ojos) en mi oficina! Ahora iré por ella!

(Patrick) (Saliendo) no te preocupes yo puedo ir!

(Archie) (Deteniéndolo) la guarde bajo llave, yo te la traigo!

(Albert) (Serio) te acompaño!

Archie iba a decir algo pero al ver el rostro serio de Albert no atino a responder, al entrar a la oficina de Archie los dos se quedaron en la puerta, allí en una esquina se encontraba Annie haciendo ejercicios de equilibrio parada de manos con las piernas recostadas en la librera de Archie. Albert no sabía ni que decir, había acompañado a Archie a su oficina para hablar con ellos dos juntos pero ver a Annie en aquella posición lo había dejado sorprendido, sin decir nada Archie se adelanto hasta su escritorio y después de tomar la carpeta los dos salieron de la oficina dejando a Annie con lo que estaba haciendo. Los documentos que Jacobo había llevado eran realmente importantes, el nunca había querido utilizarlos al enterarse que Henry se había casado con la viuda de su hijo y pensando que tal ver el se encargaría de ella había preferido no denunciarlo por los desfalcos que había descubierto en las empresas de su hijo que Henry hábilmente se había encargado de clausurar quedándose con todo lo que le correspondía a su nuera. Después de una semana todo estaba casi listo para solicitar una revisión del caso ante un juez. Patrick y Albert estaban preocupados, la semana que Albert le había dado plazo ya casi había terminado y parecía que Vanessa no se atrevería a entrar de nuevo. Albert fue al teatro para ver cómo iban las cosas de la grabación del programa y al llegar había visto como Candy Ann corría de un lado a otro en el foro mientras Jacob metido bajo el sillón buscaba a Jamud y Terry perseguía al duque por todo el set. La cara de Karen decía más de lo que Albert podía querer preguntar y en cuanto los pequeños lo habían visto entrar habían corrido hacia él para abrazarlo. Los dos pequeños se habían abrazado a sus piernas y casi lo habían hecho perder el equilibrio, Candy reía divertida al ver que Terry se había dejado caer de golpe sobre el sillón en donde Karen y Robert estaban sentados, los tres estaban a punto de dar por terminado el proyecto pues parecía que las pequeñas estrellas del show no pensaban colaborar en ningún momento.

(Albert) (Caminando con los dos pequeños abrazados a sus piernas) buenas tardes! Algún progreso?

(Candy) (Riendo) aparte de que ahora ya saben de dónde vienen los niños?

(Albert) (Confundido) que?

(Terry) (Serio) no preguntes!

(Karen) (Suspirando) cuando decidimos comenzar con este programa nunca pensamos que fuera tan difícil!

(Robert) (Resoplando) les parece si mejor hacemos el programa de cocina?

(Karen) (Seria) Robert, todos los canales tienen programa de cocina! Además (entre dientes) a mí se me quema hasta el agua y no podría dirigirlo!

(Terry) (Serio) a mi no me mires Robert que lo único que yo sé hacer es pan tostado con mermelada!

(Candy) (Susurrando) y se le quema!

(Albert) (Riendo) vamos, estoy seguro que el programa infantil será un éxito!

(Terry) (Serio) es que contra la tía Elroy y Jacobo no se puede!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) y que tiene ellos que ver con el programa?

(Terry) (Viendo a Candy Ann) de que quieren hablar hoy pequeños?

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) po que dos niños som niños y dan niñas no?

(Terry) (Viendo a Albert) ves a lo que me refiero?

(Candy) (Riendo) la tía Elroy y Jacobo les han estado dando ideas a los pequeños para que hagan preguntas cuando la cámara se enciende y comienzan a grabar!

(Albert) (Riendo) sabíamos que la tía no estaba de acuerdo Terry! Pero vas a dejar que un par de…

(Elroy) (Entrando) un par de qué? William!

(Albert) (Sintiendo un escalofrió como cuando era niño) un par de adultos educados de forma diferente a la tuya! Se entrometan en el trabajo que deben hacer!

(Candy) (Riendo) casi te agarran William Albert!

(Terry) (Serio) así que han venido a ver si están funcionando sus consejos? (sonriendo) los felicito, la ventaja de edad sobre nosotros ha dado sus frutos!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) así que el rebelde hijo de Richard no ha podido contra dos pequeños curiosos!

(Albert) (En medio) Jacobo no lo provoque, no es buena idea!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) y porque no? Si realmente quiere hacer el dichoso programa debe demostrarnos que por lo menos tiene lo que se necesita!

(Candy) (Viendo las manos empuñadas de Terry) por favor tía, no diga eso! Terry y los Hathaway son profesionales pero realmente lo que les dijeron ustedes a los pequeños no han dejado que graben el programa como quieren hacerlo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) así que eso es lo que creen?

(Amín) (Sentándose) veo que tendré que pagarte los camellos que apostamos Jacobo!

(Elroy) (Seria) Jacob, Candy Ann díganles a todos que es lo que les hemos dicho que hagan al venir?

(Candy Ann) (Pensativa) tu dice, niño tu pota como niño poque pada ezo va a da tele!

(Jacob) (Riendo) si tú dice tu pota como quede que tedy aguata! Tu sodo jueba mucho!

(Karen) (Seria) eso no puede ser todo lo que le han dicho!

(Robert) (Serio) si eso es realmente lo que le han dicho, porque es qué preguntan cosas tan extrañas cada vez qué sé enciende la cámara?

(Elroy) (Llevándose la mano a la frente) y así se meten a tener hijos!

(Jacobo) (Sacudiendo la cabeza) tienes razón Emilia! Es increíble que todos estos muchachos se hayan metido a tener hijos con tan poca visión!

(Amín) (Asintiendo) menos mal nos tienen a nosotros!

(Elroy) (Seria) William esta tarde nos iremos contigo a Lakewood, les prometí a Jacobo y a Amín que pasaríamos unos días con Alyson ahora que pondrás la demanda en contra de Henry!

(Jacobo) (Serio) así podremos estar con mis nietos y Latifa durante el comienzo de este proceso!

(Albert) (Viendo a Terry aun conteniéndose de contestar) sería bueno pero la verdad es que pensaba traer de regreso a Alyson y a Latifa en un par de días! Alyson ya no quiere estar en Lakewood y creo que lo mejor es traerla de vuelta a Chicago!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ha pasado algo

(Albert) (Negando) solo quiero complacer a Alyson! No quiero que se sienta prisionera donde no quiere estar!

(Elroy) (Seria) no importa, iremos contigo esta tarde y convenceremos a Alyson de quedarse un par de semanas más en Lakewood, no quiero que ella vuelva aun y menos ahora que no sé donde esta Vanessa! (viendo a Terry) y usted Terry ya puede dejar de apretar los puños, parece que no quiere que le circule la sangre en las manos! (saliendo) nos vamos caballeros? Aun me falta empacar algunas cosas que quiero llevar a nuestro paseo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) espero que en el camino hablemos más seriamente William!

(Albert) (Viéndolo salir) como rayos le hacen para saber cuando les oculto algo?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) tu rostro te delata muchacho! (viéndolo) Terry, ya deja de controlarte y grita muchacho, no es bueno guardarse las emociones!

(Terry) (Repitiendo) son familia, son familia y están seniles!

(Candy) (Riendo) Terry, no les digas viejos!

(Karen) (Levantándose) pues es lo menos que se merecen! Mira que venir a decirme a mí que no debí tener hijos?

(Robert) (Serio) ellos no dijeron eso Karen! (levantándose) por que no hacemos una prueba más?

(Albert) (Serio) yo solo venia a avisarles que no se preocupen, los niños no tienen que volver a Lakewood porque vamos a regresaren un par de días!

(Terry) (Curioso) pero la señora Elroy dijo que convencería a Alyson de quedarse más tiempo!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) no con Vanessa rondando la mansión de Lakewood! (bajando la mirada) los veré mañana cuando traiga las cosas de los niños a la mansión!

(Candy) (Tomándolo del brazo) está todo bien Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) solo ayúdame a quitarme a estos dos de las piernas! Tengo que ir por Patrick a la oficina!

(Terry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) puedo quitarte unos minutos Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) si me acompañas al auto podremos conversar!

Los dos comenzaron a salir mientras Candy y Karen se quedaban arreglándoles la ropa a los pequeños para hacer un intento más de grabar el piloto del programa. En silencio caminaron hasta casi llegar a la entrada del teatro y Terry se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que daba hacia el parqueo.

(Terry) (Serio) te encuentras bien Albert? Te veo un poco atormentado!

(Albert) (Resoplando) pensé que lo ocultaba bien!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no para mí! sucede algo?

(Albert) (Serio) pesadillas Terry, tengo pesadillas de nuevo y no sé como tomarlas! Desde que conocí a Alyson, cada vez que tengo un sueño donde ella sufre, ese sueño se hace realidad y no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, seguramente estas teniendo pesadillas por qué no has parado de preocuparte por ella desde que supiste que estaba deprimida!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) me preocupa mucho Terry, han sido muy contadas las noches en las que ella no despierta a causa de las pesadillas que la atormentan! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ella aun no me habla de lo que paso en el desierto! Es muy poco lo que me ha dicho de la muerte de la madre de Jacob y los meses que paso vagando sola con nuestro hijo en el vientre y cuidando de nuestro hijo Jacob!

(Terry) (Serio) de eso quería hablarte! Me tome la libertad de llevar a Jacob a la clínica!

(Albert) (Preocupado) le pasa algo? Esta enfermo?

(Terry) (Negando) no es nada de lo que piensas Albert! (serio) el pequeño ha estado despertando a media noche llorando y dando gritos llamando a su mama! (viéndolo) el no llama a Alyson, después de que despierta llorando por su mama comienza a llamar a su Umi Lyson! Por eso decidí llevarlo con un terapeuta que Candy logro localizar con ayuda del doctor Carter!

(Albert) (Negando) no puedo seguir lejos de Jacob! Tengo que volver con Alyson lo antes posible!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te cargues demasiado Albert! Para eso nos tienes a todos y lo sabes! (alejándose) solo dile a Alyson que la próxima vez que le cuente cuentos a su hijo, por lo menos lo haga en un idioma que yo pueda hablar porque el árabe no se me da muy bien para narrar historias y Amín se ríe mucho de mí!

(Albert) (Riendo) gracias Terry! Estaremos de vuelta en dos días!

Mientras Albert se dirigía al consorcio a recoger a Patrick y la tía Elroy preparaba su equipaje para varios días, Terry lograba al fin poner en orden a los dos pequeños que después de prometer portarse bien se habían quedado de lo más tranquilos esperando a que el programa comenzara, después de varios intentos al fin habían logrado grabar un segmento de quince minutos, lo suficiente para presentar ante los patrocinadores para dar inicio a la grabación de aquel programa que sería el primero en ser producido en los estudios del teatro. Albert y Patrick habían tenido que confesarle a sus tres acompañantes lo que había estado pasando en Lakewood y porque solamente podrían quedarse un par de noches allí antes de volver con toda la familia a Chicago. Los tres escuchaban asombrados como Vanessa había tenido la desfachatez de entrar a la mansión en medio de la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, después de que Patrick les explicara el por qué no habían denunciado aun a Vanessa los tres habían decidido ser lo más discretos posible y no salir de la mansión para que nadie se enterara que ellos habían llegado y tal vez así ver que el plan de Patrick y Albert para atrapar a Vanessa funcionara. Ese día en el pueblo de Lakewood Vanessa había estado dando vueltas por el pueblo averiguando que era lo que sabían de la mujer que trabajaba en la nevería. Muy poca información había obtenido ya que ninguno confiaba completamente en una desconocida. La tarde le había servido para averiguar al fin que Susana se hospedaba en uno de los hoteles casi en las afueras del pueblo, el lugar le había parecido pobretón aun para una actriz fracasada como lo era su querida ex cómplice pero le había parecido el lugar perfecto para poder humillarla a su antojo después de darle una muy buena propina a la encargada para que la dejara entrar a esperar a Susana esa tarde. En la mansión de las rosas después de haber insistido en no dejar que Latifa y Alyson salieran al jardín en todo el día, Gregory veía aliviado como Albert entraba a la mansión seguido de sus cuatro acompañantes, esa tarde uno de los guardias le había puesto en alerta de que habían visto un auto alejándose de la propiedad y por la descripción que habían logrado darle estaba seguro que se trataba de Vanessa, seguramente había estado vigilándolos y al ver que Albert tardaba en volver había comenzado a temer que Vanessa decidiera entrar de nuevo esa noche estando el solo con Alyson y Latifa. Patrick escucho emocionado la noticia que Gregory les había dado en la biblioteca y estaba seguro que esa sería la noche que al fin lograrían llevar a cabo la trampa que habían planeado para llevarse a Vanessa de vuelta a la clínica donde él pensaba ponerla. Ya estaba cansado y quería volver junto a su hijo y eso solo podría lograrlo hasta terminar con la amenaza de Vanessa que seguía haciendo de las suyas hasta ese día. Alyson y Latifa al ver que Gregory parecía no tener deseos de pasear con ellas como todos los días habían terminado en la cocina preparando la cena junto a Dorothy y al escucharlos llegar se habían apresurado a recibirlos con algunos cuernitos de leche que Latifa había preparado como postre. En el pueblo después de un largo día de trabajo sabiendo que ese día no podría ver a Patrick, Susana había caminado lentamente por el pequeño parque del pueblo, después de tomarse un poco de tiempo para ver algunas vitrinas de las pocas tiendas que habían, se había encaminado de vuelta al hotel donde vivía. Se sentía cansada después del largo día que le había tocado trabajar, apenas saludando a la encargada del hotel comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Llevando en las manos algunas bolsas de comida que había comprado para cenar abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino hacia la pequeña mesa donde cenaría, después de colocar las bolsas había comenzado a quitarse el abrigo cuando de pronto al darse la vuelta se había topado con Vanessa quien sentada en una esquina de la habitación la veía con una expresión de burla y odio que por un momento hicieron que Susana temblada. Con miedo dejo de quitarse el abrigo y volvió a acomodárselo sobre los hombros mientras veía como Vanessa se había levantado y caminaba hacia ella. Con desprecio en el rostro vio como se había acercado a los paquetes que ella acababa de poner sobre la mesa y había comenzado a curiosear entre las bolsas para después hacer una cara de asco ante la sencilla comida que Susana había podido comprar para cenar esa noche.

(Vanessa) (Burlona) así que en esta pocilga termino la gran Susana Marlow! Que ironías tiene la vida verdad Sussy? Hace unos meses vivías en un departamento en la mejor zona de chicago y ahora estas aquí en este pueblucho de mala muerte comiendo basura! Acaso esto fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer después de que estúpidamente revelaste ante la prensa el gran secreto de lo que habías hecho para conquistar a tu estúpido actorcito?

(Susana) (Nerviosa) que haces aquí Vanessa? Como me encontraste?

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) casualidades que tiene la vida querida! Yo pensé que venía para encontrarme con mi queridísimo William y (haciendo cara de sorpresa) hay, que me encuentro con mi queridísimo y amantísimo esposo y que crees? También con mi querida amiga (seria) que ahora se ha convertido en la sucia amante de mi marido!

(Susana) (Retrocediendo) Patrick no tiene nada que ver conmigo Vanessa, en eso estas muy equivocada!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) de verdad?

(Susana) (Retrocediendo hasta la pared) yo no he visto a Patrick desde hace mucho! Apenas hace unos días me entere que él estaba aquí en Lakewood!

(Vanessa) (Asintiendo) y es por eso que aprovechaste para lanzarte a sus brazos? (viéndola a los ojos) dime una cosa Sussy! Desde hace cuanto vas a acostarte con el imbécil de mi marido a la colina en las afueras del pueblo? (sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Susana) así es querida, he estado por aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de todo lo que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas!

(Susana) (Temblando) yo, yo no…

(Vanessa) (Seria) tu no qué? No querías robarme a mi marido? O no querías que yo me enterara de todo?

(Susana) (Encarándola) Patrick ya no es nada tuyo! El es un hombre libre y me ama!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) querrás decir, que te amaba!

(Susana) (Negando) me ama! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) estás segura? Yo no diría eso sin antes asegurarme de lo que digo!

(Susana) (Viéndola acercarse) que, que es lo que quieres decir?

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) nada mas, que después de hoy el pobre Patrick no podrá seguir amando a nadie! (viéndola divertida) por que los muertos no pueden amar!

(Susana) (Temblando) que le hiciste Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose peligrosamente) acaso no has entendido querida? (susurrándole al oído) lo mate! (poniéndose un dedo sobre los labio) pero shhhh, no se lo digas a nadie!

Vanessa comenzó a reír histérica mientras veía el rostro de Susana que parecía no salir de su asombro y la veía con cara de espanto. La risa de Vanessa se dejo escuchar hasta el pasillo del hotel mientras veía como Susana desesperada había salido corriendo seguramente a buscar a Patrick para ver si lo que Vanessa le había dicho era verdad. Divertida Vanessa salió de la habitación para subir a su auto, tenía que alejarse de Lakewood lo antes posible para que Patrick y todos los de la mansión creyeran que Susana había mentido o estaba imaginando cosas. Lentamente condujo hasta la cabaña que había alquilado para recoger sus cosas y salir de vuelta a Chicago. Para poder dar marcha a sus planes debía procurar que la vieran en chicago esa noche para que nadie sospechara de lo que tenía entre manos. Esa noche se aseguraría de que todo mundo de la sociedad de Chicago la viera para que nadie pudiera acusarla de lo que pensaba hacer al día siguiente. En el camino rumbo a la mansión de las rosas Susana corría desesperada, no sabía exactamente como llegar a la mansión pero recordaba que Patrick le había comentado que siguiendo por aquel camino se llegaba a la enorme mansión de los Andley, tenía que asegurarse de que Vanessa le había mentido y que Patrick realmente estaba bien. Desesperada corrió por varias horas hasta llegar a la vereda por donde había bajado al lago con Patrick, en la mansión todos se habían retirado a descansar, Albert recostado en la cama esperaba a que Patrick les diera la señal de que Vanessa había entrado como esperaban y Gregory caminaba en su habitación en medio de la oscuridad esperando a entrar en acción en cuanto les dieran la señal, esa noche esperaba poder terminar con la pesadilla que había estado atormentando tanto a su hermana Alyson y tal ver poder ayudar en algo a que su hermana mayor recuperara la cordura en la clínica a donde Patrick pensaba llevarla. Susana apenas había logrado llegar a donde comenzaba la enorme verja que llevaba hasta el portal de las rosas, jadeante se había escabullido en medio de la oscuridad sin percatarse que los guardias de la mansión la habían visto llegar, por instrucciones de Albert habían dejado que aquella mujer que se movía en las sombras llegara hasta la casa, despacio la vieron entrar sigilosamente por la entrada de la casa la cual Dorothy se había encargado de dejar cerrada por instrucciones de Albert. Patrick se había recostado en la cama al escuchar el aullido de los perros que era la señal que los guardianes darían para cuando la intrusa que esperaban entrara a la mansión, fingiendo dormir Patrick esperaba a que Vanessa llegara hasta su habitación para atraparla. Susana recordaba que Patrick le había mencionado que Albert le había dado la segunda habitación del pasillo que daba una hermosa vista al jardín de rosas, subiendo lentamente las escaleras con las piernas aun temblorosas de tanto correr Susana llego hasta la parte alta, caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo llego hasta la puerta de la habitación que estaba segura era de Patrick y lentamente giro la perilla, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras. A lo lejos podía distinguir apenas la silueta del hombre que descansaba plácidamente en la cama, nerviosa se acerco para asegurarse que aquel hombre estuviera vivo y al estar cerca pudo escuchar su respiración, aliviada sonrió al distinguir a lo lejos que se trataba de Patrick quien parecía descansar plácidamente, feliz al descubrir que Vanessa le había mentido Susana se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con la mano temblorosa comenzó a acariciar su rostro justo como Vanessa lo había hecho unas noches atrás, Patrick luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse ante aquella caricia que le daba aquella mujer, lentamente Susana se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, estaba segura que en cuanto despertara y viera que era ella no tardada en corresponderle, ya después se encargaría de contarle lo que había pasado esa tarde en el pueblo. Lentamente Susana beso a Patrick quien al sentir aquella caricia había comenzado a corresponder justo como lo había hecho hacia unas noches, Susana al sentir aquella caricia profundizó el beso comenzando a buscar con su mano el cuello de él para rodearlo y apretar aun mas aquella caricia, estaba a punto de rodear su cuello con sus brazos cuando de pronto sintió como la mano de Patrick se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, Patrick la alejo de el apretando aun más el agarre que le tenía provocando que Susana se llevara las manos al cuello intentando que la soltara para poder pronunciar unas palabras que le indicaran que era ella. El agarre de Patrick se apretó aun mas mientras sentía como la había recostado en la cama y se acercaba hasta rozar con sus labios su oreja y susurrar furioso.

(Patrick) pensaste que no te había reconocido la otra noche querida Vanessa?

(Susana) (Horrorizada) jjj jjjjj

(Patrick) (Siseando) te merecer que apriete mas y no te suelte!

(Susana) (Pataleando desesperada) jjjj jjjjj

(Patrick) (Furioso) como te atreviste a entrar aquí por segunda vez, hipócrita desgraciada!

Aquello ultimo lo había dicho casi gritando lo que había provocado que Albert y Gregory corrieran hacia la habitación de Patrick, al entrar Albert se había apresurado a encender la luz para toparse con aquella escena de Patrick sosteniendo por el cuello a Susana quien parecía estar a punto de perder la conciencia pues su rostro estaba casi blanco por la falta de oxigeno que Patrick le había provocado al pensar que se trataba de Vanessa sin imaginar que a quien estaba a punto de matar era a la mujer que amaba. Patrick al ver el rostro de Susana que había puesto los ojos en blanco la había soltado para de inmediato intentar hacerla reaccionar, Gregory comenzó a dar gritos llamando a Alyson quien asustada había despertado y corriendo había llegado hasta la habitación para ver como Albert ayudaba a Patrick a acomodar a Susana sobre la cama mientras aun no parecía respirar. Mientras Alyson la atendía Albert había salido corriendo a cambiarse para salir de inmediato y llevar a Susana a una clínica. Ninguno podía entender que era lo que había sucedido ni que era lo que ella hacia allí, lo único que podían entender era que si no la llevaban pronto a un hospital Susana no despertaría. Patrick aun no podía explicarse que era lo que había sucedido, que hacia Susana allí en vez de Vanessa, la desesperación había comenzado a atormentarlo cuando había visto como Alyson le gritaba a Latifa para que le trajera el maletín que siempre llevaba con ella para aplicarle los primeros auxilios a una muy pálida Susana.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 87**: Frente A La Verdad**

**Yajaira **


	87. Chapter 87

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 87**

**Frente A La Verdad**

El auto de Albert se conducía a prisa por la carretera, junto a él Alyson iba sentada hablando por teléfono para que prepararan una habitación privada para Susana mientras esta iba en los brazos de Patrick en el asiento de atrás. En la mansión de las rosas Gregory se había quedado explicándoles a los demás lo que había sucedido, ninguno se podía explicar que era lo que Susana había estado haciendo allí cuando a quien todos esperaban era a Vanessa la cual nunca llego. Al llegar a la clínica las enfermeras no dejaban de comentar lo apresurada que había llegado la doctora Andley acompañada de su esposo y aquella pareja a la que nadie conocía. Después de acomodar a Susana en una habitación privada Alyson se había quedado revisando que todo el personal encargado de ella guardara la más absoluta discreción ya que aun nadie había reconocido a la mujer como Susana Marlow, Patrick había decidido quedarse no podrían volver hasta Lakewood esa noche así que después de dejar a Patrick en la habitación de Susana los dos habían salido a la mansión en Chicago. Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando al fin se habían acomodado de nuevo en su habitación y Albert abrazaba a su esposa mientras intentaba dormir.

(Alyson) (Seria) que fue lo que sucedió Albert?

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) que sucedió de que ayuni?

(Alyson) (Volteándose para verlo a la cara) que sucedió en Lakewood? que hacia esa mujer en la habitación de Patrick?

(Albert) (Encogiendo los hombros) no lo sé Alyson, cuando escuchamos a Patrick gritar salimos corriendo a ver qué era lo que sucedía!

(Alyson) (Sentándose) Albert, prometiste no ocultarme nada! Que es lo que ha estado pasando todos estos días?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) todos estos días?

(Alyson) (Seria) no soy tonta Albert, he visto como te quedas despierto hasta el amanecer mientras vigilas viendo a través de las cortinas de nuestra habitación como si esperaras a alguien o algo!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no pasa nada! Es solo que el caso de Henry aun no ha avanzado como esperábamos y me tiene nervioso!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tan grave es que no quieres decirme la verdad? (viendo la mirada de él sobre ella) que es lo que ha estado pasando como para que tú te comportes tan nervioso y Gregory se niegue a dejar que Latifa y yo salgamos de la mansión? Ayer apenas nos dejo salir al jardín por un momento muy corto y luego dijo que debíamos entrar que el fresco nos haría mal y que seguro nos divertiríamos más adentro viendo la televisión! Y luego en la madrugada Patrick casi mata a Susana!

(Albert) (Suspirando) prométeme que no te alteraras!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que pasa Albert? Dime de una vez!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) Vanessa entro a la mansión hace unas noches y entro a la habitación de Patrick para besarlo!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) Vanessa? Pero para que hiso eso?

(Albert) (Negando) no lo sabemos! Teníamos la esperanza de que volviera a entrar para atraparla y que Patrick pudiera al fin llevársela pero en su lugar apareció Susana!

(Alyson) (Levantándose apresurada) tenemos que irnos Albert! Tenemos que salir ahora mismo!

(Albert) (Levantándose) ven acá hayati! (abrazándola) prometiste no alterarte!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) no te das cuenta? Nosotros estamos aquí y William se quedo en Lakewood! (alterada) y si Vanessa regresa? Si le hace algo?

(Albert) (Besándola) cálmate hayati! (viéndola a los ojos) recuerda que Latifa está con el pequeño y tienen a Jacobo, Gregory y baba Amín para cuidarlos!

(Alyson) (Apretándose a él) hay habi, porque no mee habías dicho nada de esto?

(Albert) (Suspirando) yo no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo en Lakewood después de que ella había entrado pero Patrick quería atraparla y no podíamos hacerlo sin que tú estuvieras allá!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) hasta cuando seguiremos huyendo de ella?

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) hasta que logremos sacarla de nuestras vidas y Patrick es el único que puede hacer eso!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no quiero volver a Lakewood! quiero estar aquí habi! Si ella piensa hacernos algo quiero que sea aquí y no haya donde estamos tan lejos de todo!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) no tendrás que volver a Lakewood! mañana en la tarde iré por William y los demás y nos quedaremos aquí en Chicago!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) gracias habi!

Albert comenzó a acercarse para besarla cuando de pronto los gritos y el llanto de Jacob los alarmaron, Alyson salió corriendo detrás de Albert mientras en la habitación de Jacob, Terry lo abrazaba mientras el pequeño lloraba pidiendo a su Umi. Al verla entrar Terry había soltado al pequeño dejando que ella se sentara junto a él y lo abrazara. Albert veía como el pequeño Jacob se estremecía en llanto mientras Alyson había comenzado a cantar una canción de cuna en árabe. Albert salió de la habitación seguido de Terry mientras el pequeño parecía comenzar a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

(Albert) (Preocupado) así es como se pone cada noche?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) me alegra que estén aquí Albert! Ayer y hoy se ha puesto cada vez mas alterado! No creo que la terapia le este ayudando de mucho!

(Albert) (Serio) creo que no fue buena idea alejarlo de Alyson por tantos días! Te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado Terry!

(Terry) (Serio) no es nada Albert! Pero dime, que hacen aquí? No se supone que aun estarían un par de días más en Lakewood?

(Albert) (Resoplando) tuvimos que volver de emergencia! Mañana tengo que ir por William a Lakewood!

(Terry) (Serio) sucedió algo grave?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) Patrick estuvo a punto de matar a Susana anoche!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) Susana?

Albert comenzó a relatarle lo que había estado sucediendo en Lakewood y como se habían enterado que Susana estaba viviendo en el pueblo y trabajando como mesera en un cafetín. Terry lo escuchaba incrédulo, aun no podía asimilar que Susana se hubiera ido a meter a aquel lugar tan alejado y escondido y menos aun que se estuviera dedicando a trabajar como una simple mesera. Terry escuchaba incrédulo todo lo que Albert le estaba revelando en ese momento sin darse cuenta que Candy los había estado escuchando mientras traía a Candy Ann en brazos pues la pequeña siempre corría a la habitación de ellos cuando Jacob gritaba.

(Candy) (Acercándose) así que Susana estaba escondida en Lakewood!

(Terry) (Viéndola) pecosa, como siempre escuchando detrás de la puerta!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) yo venía saliendo a dejar a la pequeña en su habitación cuando los escuche hablar!

(Albert) (Quitándole a la pequeña) deja que la lleve a su cama!

(Terry) (Viéndola) Susana está en la clínica!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) estará muy grave?

(Terry) (Sorprendido) estas preocupada?

(Candy) (Sonrojándose) bueno Terry, ella es una paciente!

(Terry) (Negando) espero que no te le acerques pecosa! No quiero darle a Susana ningún motivo para acercarse a nosotros de nuevo!

(Alyson) (Saliendo) hola Candy! (preocupada) desde cuando comenzó a gritar de esa forma?

(Terry) (Serio) desde hace unos días! Creo que fue por algo que sucedió en el teatro!

(Candy) (Preocupada) él y Candy Ann estaban jugando en el escenario cuando algo se cayó en la parte de atrás y se escucho un ruido muy fuerte como de golpe!

(Alyson) (Confundida) de golpe?

(Terry) (Resoplando) sonó como un disparo!

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) otra vez! Con razón esta tan asustado!

(Candy) (Preocupada) pasa algo Alyson?

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert acercarse) de nuevo es la pesadilla del desierto! Esta recordando a Samira, su madre!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) que podemos hacer por nuestro hijo hayati?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) solamente estar con el habi! Debemos esperar a que el supere ese miedo y estar a su lado!

(Jacob) (Llorando) mami!!!

(Albert) (Preocupado) iré con él!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) iré a prepararle un te! En el desierto le ayudaba a calmarse y a dormir!

(Candy) te acompaño!

(Terry) (Viéndolas bajar) hay pecosa, siempre queriendo saber más!

Sin decir más entro de vuelta a su habitación mientras por el pasillo Candy Ann caminaba entre dormida para ir a la habitación de Jacob como siempre lo hacía cuando él se despertaba gritando. Albert la vio entrar a la habitación arrastrando aquella muñeca que él le había regalado y seguida por el duque y Jamud, adormitada la vio subirse a la cama y arrodillada después de soltar su muñeca había caído de frente hundiendo la carita en la almohada junto a Jacob quedando en una posición por demás graciosa ya que aun estaba arrodillada con las nalguitas al aire y la carita completamente hundida en la almohada sin darse cuenta que Albert estaba allí junto a Jacob. Alyson había vuelto de cocina después de contarle a Candy lo que Albert le había dicho hacia apenas unos minutos y al entrar casi había comenzado a reírse al ver a Albert aun abrazando a Jacob mientras intentaba no reírse de ver la postura de la pequeña que parecía roncar con la carita metida en la almohada. Después de acomodarla los dos se quedaron observándolos, Albert había notado una extraña sonrisa en los labios de su esposa y se había acercado para abrazarla.

(Albert) (Serio) porque sonríes así

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Mactub, habi!

(Albert) (Confundido) Mactub? Qué significa eso?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo mientras los señalaba) ya estaba escrito!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) no estarás pensando en que nuestro hijo y la pequeña…

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) siempre cuidaran uno del otro! Es el destino Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) tú crees en eso?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) de que otra forma nos hubiéramos encontrado tu y yo?

(Albert) (Repitiendo) Mactub! No sé si haya sido eso, pero lo único importante es que estas aquí, conmigo y es para siempre!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) Ana Bahebak habi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te amo hayati! Nunca lo olvides ni por un segundo!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo un escalofrió) porque piensas que lo olvidaría?

(Albert) (Besándola) no lo pienso, solo quiero que lo tengas muy presente, mi amor!

Alyson no pudo más que sonreír mientras los dos daban un último vistazo a los pequeños y los dejaban acomodados. En Lakewood Latifa caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Gregory casi dormido la observaba con el pequeño William dormido en sus brazos. Amín había intentado calmarla pero parecía que a su hija se le habían despertado todas las alarmas por que se negaba a ir a dormir hasta que Alyson o Albert no entraran por la puerta.

(Gregory) (Serio) tía Latifa, ya el bebe está dormido y creo que deberíamos ir a descansar! No creo que Albert se anime a conducir devuelta a estas horas!

(Latifa) (Caminando de un lado a otro) como que no se atreverá? Acaso piensas que nos dejara aquí corriendo peligro con esa víbora cerca?

(Gregory) (Levantándose) bueno, ya que no quieres ir a dormir, creo que yo si lo hare y me llevare al pequeño conmigo porque no creo que tú puedas cuidarlo así de alterada como estas!

(Latifa) (Abriendo enormes ojos) piensas dejarse sola? Y si la víbora esa entra y le hace daño a todos y nos morimos de un susto?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) no crees que después de todo el alboroto que se armo con Susana, si ella estaba vigilando seguramente debe estar lejos porque sabe lo bien custodiada que esta la propiedad hoy!

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) claro, pero que tal si se le brinca lo loca de nuevo y viene a matarnos? Quien va a cuidar de mi jali si yo no estoy?

(Gregory) (Tomando el teléfono) a tío George llamare en este momento si no te vas a dormir!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a la cara) no te atreverías! Es muy tarde y el no puede tomar la carretera a esta hora!

(Gregory) (Marcando un numero) ve a dormir Latifa o marco el teléfono del tío!

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) si lo llamas seguro se preocupa!

(Gregory) (Marcando otro numero) a dormir tía, o le digo al tío que no estás cuidando a su hijo!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) como dices eso? Allah te hará tragar tus palabras si dices mentiras!

(Gregory) (Marcando uno mas) a la cama y te tomas un té que ya es tarde y mañana seguro Albert viene por nosotros!

(Latifa) (Zapateando) pero que falta de consideración! Una aquí toda preocupada y le salen con amenazas!

(Gregory) (Serio) Latifa!

(Latifa) (Subiendo enojada) ya voy, ya voy! Pero mañana ya verás lo que le digo a Albert, por que como es posible que nos tenga……..

(Gregory) (Colgando el teléfono) hay Albert, tremendo lio el que me dejaron! (viendo a su sobrino) y tu madre que ni siquiera llama para avisar que llegaron bien!

(Jacobo) (Bajando) hablando solo igual que Latifa?

(Gregory) (Viendo hacia arriba) la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupado abuelo! no creo que haya sido prudente dejar ir a Alyson a esta hora hasta Chicago!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes tanto! Albert la cuidara bien!

(Gregory) (Serio) lo que aun no entiendo es cómo vino a parar aquí esa mujer en vez de mi hermana?

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) tu hermana ha corrido con mucha suerte hasta ahora muchacho! (serio) pero la suerte no dura toda la vida!

(Gregory) (Viéndolo) tú odias a mi hermana verdad?

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) realmente no puedo decir que sea mi persona favorita! (negando) no puedo decir que la odio! Pero si que no descansare hasta no verla pagando por todo el mal que ha hecho hasta ahora!

(Gregory) (Sorprendido) tu serias capaz de hacerle algo?

(Jacobo) (Subiendo las escaleras) solo puedo decirte, que más le vale que sean las manos de Patrick Saint-Claire en las que caiga y no en las mías! Buenas noches hijo, acuesta a ese niño que ya es tarde!

Gregory observo como Jacobo terminaba de subir las escaleras, aun no terminaba de conocer a aquel caballero escocés pero si de algo podía estar seguro, era que no exageraba cuando decía que Vanessa correría con mejor serte en manos de Patrick que en las suyas. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Alyson comenzaba a despertar, un ligero dolor en la espalda la había hecho abrir los ojos para descubrir la cabecita de Jacob hundida entre sus costillas y la cama mientras Albert dormía con Candy Ann casi encima de él. La sola visión de todo eso no había hecho más que provocarle una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a levantarse y acomodaba a Jacob junto a Albert para que siguieran durmiendo. Después de bañarse había salido a la habitación para descubrir a los dos pequeños sentados en la orilla de la cama mientras con sonrisas picaras miraban como el duque acurrucado junto a Albert dormirá muy apacible mientras Jamud se había acomodado sobre el pecho de Albert y dormía enroscado. Sonriendo Alyson se acerco tomando una rosa del florero y comenzó a rozarla sobre la punta de la nariz de Albert mientras los dos pequeños se tapaban la carita casi a punto de reír mientras Albert intentaba espantarse la mosca que lo estaba molestando, lentamente Alyson quito a Jamud del pecho de Albert y después de dárselo a su hijo hacia lo mismo con el cachorro dándoselo a Candy Ann, divertida había seguido haciéndole cosquillas a Albert cuando de pronto y ante las carcajadas de los pequeños Albert la había tomado del brazo y la había lanzado sobre la cama mientras la abrazaba sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto su esposa.

(Albert) (Escuchando como reían los pequeños) puedo preguntar por qué no quieres dejarme dormir?

(Alyson) (Riendo) estabas despierto tramposo!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) aja y ustedes dos cómplices vengan acá!

Los dos pequeños habían gritado muertos de risa mientras se bajaban de la cama y salían corriendo de la habitación para que no los agarraran, Albert aun abrazando a Alyson reía divertido al escuchar como los dos pequeños seguían gritando por todo el pasillo mientras se alejaban. Viendo detenidamente a su esposa la abrazo aun más apretado.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me encanta despertar y verte sonriendo!

(Alyson) (Dándole un beso) a mí me gusta despertar con nuestros pequeños al lado!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) a donde crees que vas? Es muy temprano para que estés lista para salir!

(Alyson) (Acomodándose junto a él) quiero ir a la clínica a ver como amaneció Susana! Seguramente Patrick necesitara descansar un poco!

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero que te quedes con ella! aunque Patrick diga que ella ha cambiado, no confió!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) lo sé! pero no quiero que haya caos en la clínica por culpa de ella! a estas horas ya las enfermeras deben saber quién es ella y no tardaran en avisarle a los medios!

(Albert) (Levantándose) razón demás para sacarla de allí y regresarla a su casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) ella no venia nada bien habi! Por lo menos tendrá que quedarse un par de días en la clínica y aun me falta ver sus radiografías para asegurarme que Patrick no la lastimo demasiado!

(Albert) (Serio) no me gusta que esa mujer este cerca! No sé porque presiento que su llegada anoche no fue casualidad! Ella estaba buscando a Patrick y necesito saber por qué!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) tú crees que Vanessa la mando?

(Albert) (Estirándose para despertarse) no lo sé! tendremos que preguntarle a ella!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) me encanta ver cómo te estiras! (susurrándole) parece un hermoso gato rubio al que dan ganas de acariciar!

(Albert) (Besándola) pues no te detengas! Estoy a tu disposición! Miau!

(Alyson) (Riendo) miau!

Albert entro a darse una ducha mientras Alyson bajaba a ordenar el desayuno, en el comedor Terry y Candy desayunaban acompañados de los dos pequeños que comían sus desayunos apresurados para irse con Terry al teatro mientras Candy pensaba llevar al bebe al pediatra, aun que realmente lo que quería era ver si realmente Susana estaba en la clínica. Todos desayunaban tranquilos cuando la puerta del comedor se había abierto, Archie había entrado con su portafolios en mano y después de pedir algo de comer se había sentado junto a Albert.

(Albert) (Serio) no sabía que vendrías tan temprano!

(Archie) (Tomando su café) ya no quería estar en casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) algún problema Archie?

(Archie) (Viéndola serio) el problema es que ya estoy cansado! Annie me está volviendo loco con el dichoso tratamiento ese que ya me tiene los nervios de punta!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero porque? Se supone que Annie y tu estaban de acuerdo en intentar con un tratamiento más!

(Archie) (Serio) claro que estábamos de acuerdo, pero yo entonces no sabía que para hacer el dichoso tratamiento tendría que ser acosado por mi mujer en el teatro, el club, la oficina y durante la noche cuando intento dormir!

(Alyson) (Viendo como todos contenían la risa) pero Archie, es solo por un mes!

(Archie) (Serio) si sigo así no solo terminare volviéndome loco sino que saldré corriendo de casa! Annie está comenzando a obsesionarse y eso de "anda Archie a hacer tu trabajo" no creo que sea el mejor afrodisiaco!

(Terry) (Conteniendo la risa) pues entonces has tu trabajo antes que te lo exijan!

(Archie) (Serio) que no ves que estamos en tratamiento?

(Alyson) (Viéndolos a todos estallar en risa) no les hagas caso Archie! Ya verás que vale la pena! Si no se logra el primer mes seguro se lograra en el segundo tratamiento!

(Archie) (Serio) segundo? Eso si no acaba conmigo en este! (serio) iras a la oficina Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) después de dejar a Alyson en la clínica!

(Archie) (Preocupado) sucedió algo? Porque están aquí tan temprano? Paso algo en Lakewood?

(Albert) (Serio) ya te contare en el camino! (besando a los pequeños) ahora es mejor ir a trabajar!

Después de ver a Terry salir con los dos pequeños Albert y Archie se encargaron de llevar a Candy y Alyson a la clínica, mientras iban Albert le había narrado a Archie lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, los cuatro habían llegado a la clínica y al entrar se habían topado con una enorme cantidad de reporteros interesados en saber que era lo que había sucedido con Susana y quien era el caballero que la había acompañado toda la noche. Candy había entrado directo al ascensor junto con Archie quien la acompañaría hasta la clínica del pediatra mientras Alyson y Albert se las arreglaban para pasar sin que los de la prensa los molestaran con preguntas de la pareja que estaba en la habitación más alejada posible. Patrick se encontraba preocupado, aun no sabía cómo era que la prensa se había enterado de que Susana estaba allí pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no podona verlo salir de aquella habitación, por ningún motivo quería que Vanessa supiera que él estaba junto a Susana. En el departamento del hermano mayor de Steve Larabe, Vanessa observaba como su amante de la noche anterior parecía dormir placenteramente, ella se había encargado de que todo mundo la viera salir de la fiesta acompañada de aquel joven tan bien conocido por todas las jóvenes del club. Estaba segura que nadie sospecharía que ella no estaba en chicago ese día ya que Marcus Larabe tenía que salir de viaje en unas horas y nadie podría preguntarle hasta que hora había estado ella con él. Después de despertarlo había logrado seducirlo y convencerlo de estar con ella una vez más, quería estar segura que al irse él la dejaría aun dormida en su departamento y esa sería la versión que él le daría a cualquiera que se lo presentara. Ese día al fin Vanessa estaba dispuesta a cobrarle a William Andley todas las que le había hecho pasar y no pensaba dejar pasar ni un día más. Después de fingir dormir mientas Marcus salía de viaje Vanessa se había apresurado a salir de aquel departamento sin que nadie la viera, seguramente Marcus dejaría instrucciones con el portero y ella no quería que le informaran que ella había salido inmediatamente después que él se marchara, Albert y Alyson habían logrado sacar a Patrick de la clínica vestido de paciente y Susana a pesar de que aun no despertaba parecía estar estabilizándose. Albert le había prometido a Alyson que se encargaría de ir por su hijo a Lakewood esa misma tarde y después de salir de la clínica se había dirigido al consorcio. En el departamento de Patty, Stear terminaba de preparar algunas formulas que llevaría a la joyería para crear nuevas fragancias con los nuevos lirios que Anthony le había llevado, Anthony jugaba en la sala con su hija y su sobrino cuando de pronto Patty salió de la recamara llevando en la mano lo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo, el rostro de Patty era tan sonriente que al verla Stear casi había dejado caer los recipientes con las esencias.

(Patty) (Sonriendo feliz) esto es maravilloso muchachos!

(Stear) (Pálido) Patty, que es lo que tienes allí?

(Anthony) (Viendo de lejos) que no es una prueba de embarazo?

(Patty) (Riendo emocionada) si, si es! Y es positiva!

(Stear) (Sentándose) hay por Dios, Archie no puede enterarse de esto!

(Anthony) (Serio) eso es seguro! Si Archie se entera creo que le dará un ataque de histeria!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) pero por qué no puede enterarse? Porque es que quieren ocultarle algo tan lindo?

(Stear) (Preocupado) vamos Patty, tu sabes muy bien por lo que Archie está pasando en estos momentos! Y si encima yo voy y le paso por enfrente eso seguro que se vuelve loco!

(Patty) (Seria) pues claro que debería! Acaso una noticia como esta no es para volverse loco?

(Anthony) si claro, loco pero de remate!

(Luisa) (Detrás de Patty) pues ustedes están muy equivocados! Estoy segura que Archie se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa la noticia!

(Anthony) (Negando) definitivamente ustedes no entienden!

(Luisa) (Seria) pero que es lo que no entendemos? Que ustedes son unos insensibles de lo peor y en vez de esta celebrando y planeando una fiesta vienen a querer robarnos la emoción?

(Stear) (acercándose) no piensen mal chicas, de verdad Patty esto me emociona profundamente pero al pensar en el pobre Archie siento una congoja muy profunda y no quiero que él se entere!

(Patty) (Sorprendida) Alister Cornwell, es que de verdad que a veces me dan ganas de pegarte cuando te pones necio! Yo digo que Archie debe saberlo y debe saberlo ya!

(Stear) (Preocupado) por favor loquita, no puedes decirle a Archie lo de tu embarazo, en estos momentos no creo que sea conveniente!

(Luisa) (Riendo) lo de tu embarazo Patty!

(Patty) (Riendo) acaso piensan que soy yo la embarazada muchachos?

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) entonces no eres tú?

(Patty) (Riendo) claro que no Anthony, no soy yo!

(Anthony) (Viendo a Luisa) entonces nosotros?

(Luisa) (Riendo) hay chicos, eso les pasa por no poner atención cuando les hablamos!

(Stear) (Serio) pues yo no entiendo nada, si no es Patty ni eres tu entonces quien?

(Annie) (Asomándose por la puerta) soy yo, Stear! (a punto de llorar) yo soy la que está embarazada!

(Stear / Anthony) (Sorprendidos) Annie!

Ante el asombro de los dos muchachos Annie había comenzado a llorar sin poder controlarse, de pronto todo lo que habían estado pensando había quedado de lado mientras Patty y Luisa abrazaban una vez más a Annie quien no podía controlar la emoción al haber descubierto que después de tantos días parecía que al fin el tratamiento había hecho efecto. Stear y Anthony se acercaron para felicitarla y abrazarla ya que parecía no poder controlar el llanto de emoción.

(Stear) (Viendo la prueba) Annie, no quiero desanimarte cuñada pero no creo que debas hablar con Archie aun!

(Anthony) (Serio) estás loco? Ella tiene que decírselo lo antes posible! Seguro que Archie estará muy emocionado con la noticia!

(Stear) (Serio) no digo que no deba decirle, solo estoy diciendo que antes de decirle deberías ir a la clínica para que el médico te haga un examen más completo!

(Patty) (Seria) Stear tiene razón! A veces estas pruebas pueden fallar y lo mejor es que te hagas una prueba de sangre para estar seguros!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) esta mañana escuche que Alyson está en la clínica, porque no llevamos a las chicas para que Annie se haga los exámenes necesarios y planeamos una fiesta para celebrar, porque estoy seguro que los exámenes dirán lo mismo que esta prueba!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) vamos Annie, nosotros iremos contigo!

(Annie) (Animada) está bien! vamos para salir de la duda de una vez por todas!

En el consorcio después de recibir la respuesta preliminar del juez Mathew quien había decidido tomar el caso de Henry, Archie se dirigía a la mansión llevando a Patrick con él, Albert y George habían decidido ir juntos a Lakewood ya que Jacobo saldría antes con la tía Elroy y Amín dejando solos a Gregory y Latifa quienes aun estaban preparando el equipaje para salir de regreso. En Lakewood después de haber dormido casi todo el día Latifa se había despertado para ver desde la ventana como la tía Elroy subía al auto llevando en brazos al pequeño William y como inmediatamente después baba Amín y Jacobo subían con ella para volver a Chicago. Desconcertada Latifa había bajado apresurada para saber por qué la tía se había llevado al pequeño sin avisarle a ella. Gregory observaba en la puerta mientras el auto salía por el portal para tomar la carretera de vuelta a Chicago.

(Latifa) (Bajando apresurada) Gregory, que pasa? A donde se han llevado al niño? Porque nadie me aviso que nos íbamos? Que pasa di algo!

(Gregory) (Riendo) primero déjame hablar y respira Latifa que no está pasando nada!

(Latifa) (Seria) como que no pasa nada? Acabo de ver a la tía Elroy salir de aquí con el bebe en brazos y Najda me lo dejo a mí! yo tenía que cuidar de él hasta llevárselo a Chicago y ahora que le voy a decir?

(Gregory) (Serio) Latifa por favor intenta calmarte!

(Latifa) (Seria) como que me calme si se han llevado a mi niño! (escuchando el llanto del pequeño detrás de ella) pero, pero y entonces?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo) que la tía no se ha llevado nada! Jacobo pensó que si Vanessa estaba por aquí lo mejor sería que viera que ellos se llevaban al niño para que no nos moleste cuando Albert venga por nosotros!

(Latifa) (Quitándole el niño a Dorothy) y porque no me dices que es una trampa? Yo estaba muy angustiada pensando que Najda me iba a despellejar viva por no ser yo quien le lleve a su hijo!

(Gregory) (Riendo) eres una exagerada Latifa! Además Albert me llamo para avisarme que él y tío George serán los que vengan por nosotros esta dentro de unas horas, seguramente ellos se toparan en el camino con la tía Elroy y los abuelos!

(Latifa) (Sonriéndole) hay habi que susto le has pegado a la tía Latifa!

(Gregory) hay Latifa, te estás poniendo peor que mama de preocupona!

(Latifa) (Frunciendo el seño) este es mi niño y no me lo quita nadie!

(Gregory) (Riendo) mejor vamos a terminar de empacar o no podremos irnos con luz de día!

Los dos comenzaron a subir a sus habitaciones mientras que en Chicago, Albert y George habían salido del consorcio y se dirigían a la carretera que iba para Lakewood, Vanessa había observado como Albert salía en el auto conducido por George y había decidido tomar la delantera para preparar bien lo que haría, una sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios al ver que quien acompañaba a Albert era George, sabía que si lograba llevar a cabo sus planes no solo podría vengarse de Alyson y Violet sino que también Latifa saldría muy lastimada al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder con los dos. Había conducido por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, el auto que llevaba no era el que ella acostumbraba conducir, se había encargado de comprar un auto de segunda mano que le ayudara a pasar desapercibida en Lakewood y ahora estaba segura que le serviría para lo que tenía en mente. Tranquila comenzó a prepararse después de haberse detenido en la carretera rumbo a Lakewood, después de ponerse los guantes y cubrirse el rostro había comenzado el regreso por la misma carretera. George y Albert conversaban de lo bien que parecía ir el caso contra Henry cuando de pronto George se detuvo, por un momento había visto un auto en la distancia que venía conduciendo en sentido contrario, al iniciar la marcha de nuevo había cambiado de carril pero parecía que aquel auto estaba imitando todos sus movimientos. Ni Albert ni George habían podido reconocer aquella camionetilla que ahora parecía venir a toda velocidad en contra de ellos, de pronto al darse cuenta de las intenciones Albert le había gritado a George que se saliera de la carretera pues aquel enorme auto parecía venir a toda velocidad encontrar de ellos, apenas George estaba maniobrando para salirse de la carretera cuando un fuerte golpe se dejo sentir del lado del copiloto, la cabeza de Albert había rebotado contra la puerta mientras George se había golpeado golpeando la cabeza después de que la bolsa de aire le hubiera impactado en el rostro, el auto había salido revirando después del primer golpe para de inmediato sentir como aquella camioneta volvía a impactarse contra el costado del Rolls en el que iban haciendo que el auto diera vueltas fuera de la carretera, Vanessa se quito el casco que se había puesto mientras observaba como el frente de su camioneta había quedado muy dañado y el auto de Albert comenzaba a sacar mucho humo, estaba a punto de bajar para ver más de cerca cuando había visto un auto que se acercaba viniendo desde Lakewood. Apresurada había puesto en marcha el auto y había acelerado para que los que venían en aquel auto no la reconocieran, con suerte después de los impactos que había recibido el auto había logrado que Albert y George no sobrevivieran. Apenas había logrado ver por el retrovisor como el otro auto había llegado hasta el lugar del accidente y no había podido contener la risa al ver que quien se bajaba del auto era el abuelo de Alyson. Ahora si estaba segura que ella no tardaría en enterarse que su querido esposo había tenido un accidente fatal camino a Lakewood. Sin detenerse Vanessa había conducido hasta donde había dejado su auto, tenía que regresar al departamento de Marcus y salir por la puerta de enfrente para que el portero pudiera declarar que la había visto salir muy poco tiempo después del accidente. Todo le había salido perfecto y no pensaba dejar ningún cabo suelto. En la carretera Jacobo y Amín se habían bajado al ver la columna de humo que salía de donde el auto había caído, la tía Elroy había pegado un grito al ver que se trataba de su auto y más aun al ver que detrás del volante se encontraba George inconsciente y muy golpeado, Jacobo y Amín habían logrado bajar hasta el auto y al intentar sacar a George habían visto horrorizados que en el asiento del pasajero se encontraba Albert con la cara ensangrentada y casi sin respirar. La tía al escuchar aquello casi se había desmayado, angustiada había llamado al primer teléfono que había encontrado en el celular y había marcado para pedir ayuda. En el teatro Terry reía divertido al ver a los dos pequeños frente a las cámaras cuando su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, minutos después con el rostro pálido había salido dejando a los dos pequeños al cuidado de Karen y Robert y se había dirigido a toda prisa a la carretera después de hablar con el doctor Smith para que enviara un helicóptero al lugar. En la clínica Alyson había entrado al quirófano después de tomar los exámenes de Annie, se sentía un poco inquieta de estar en la clínica y para poder relajarse se había ofrecido para asistir al doctor Carter en una cirugía. El doctor Smith había tenido la intensión de entrar a hablar con ella de lo que había pasado pero después de hablar con la tía Elroy había decidido esperar a que Albert y George fueran llevados a la clínica. Candy había visto todo el movimiento que había en emergencia y como los médicos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de algún paciente importante, no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta que una de las enfermeras la había alcanzado para decirle que el doctor Smith la llamaba desde la sala de emergencia.

(Candy) (Acercándose) me necesitaba doctor?

(Dr. Smith) (Preocupado) Candy tenemos una emergencia!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) necesita mi ayuda?

(Dr. Smith) (Negando) su esposo llamo hace una hora!

(Candy) (Angustiada) Terry? Paso algo con él? Están bien los niños?

(Dr. Smith) (Asintiendo) el está bien y los niños también! El señor Andrew y el señor Johnson tuvieron un accidente en la carretera y están muy mal!

(Candy) (Gritando) Albert y George?

(Dr. Smith) (Asintiendo) los paramédicos no tardan en traerlos doctora y necesito que usted se haga cargo de la doctora Andley!

(Candy) (Tapándose la boca) Alyson! Por Dios que no le haya pasado nada a Albert!

(Stear) (Acercándose) a Albert? Sucede algo con Albert?

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) al parecer tuvieron un accidente en la carretera a la casa de Lakewood y el helicóptero los traerá en unos momentos!

(Anthony) (Preocupado) pero como saben que son ellos? Puede haber sido cualquier otra persona! Están seguros?

(Candy) (Llorando) fue Terry quien llamo para que enviaran el helicóptero!

(Archie) (Corriendo) Candy, Stear, Anthony! (respirando agitado) vine en cuanto Terry me llamo! Han sabido algo?

(Dr. Smith) (Negando) aun no llegan pero no deben tardar!

(Candy) (Temblando nerviosa) por favor que todo sea un error! Albert no puede haberse accidentado!

(Anthony) (Serio) cálmate Candy debemos esperar a que lo traigan para ver cómo están él y George!

(Stear) (Serio) Latifa ya estará enterada?

(Dr. Smith) (Escuchando el helicóptero acercarse) creo que el abuelo de Alyson y el suegro del señor Johnson habían vuelto para recoger a la esposa del señor George! (corriendo) están llegando!

Candy había visto como el doctor Smith subía al elevador para ir a recibir el helicóptero, al fondo del pasillo Patty, Luisa y Annie veían desconcertadas todo el movimiento que había por todos los pasillos, apenas el helicóptero había aterrizado en la azotea los paramédicos habían bajado la camilla en donde iba George y seguido de el venia la camilla donde llevaban a Albert, la tía Elroy había viajado con ellos pues se había puesto un poco mal en el lugar del accidente y Terry conducía a prisa para llegar a la clínica y estar con Candy. Alyson apenas había salido del quirófano con el doctor Carter cuando la primera camilla había pasado junto a ella, por un momento había creído que el que iba en aquella camilla era George pero no había querido creerlo, estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando a toda prisa había pasado otra camilla en donde le doctor Smith revisaba al paciente que parecía ir muy grave, nerviosa se había acercado hasta lograr ver el rostros del que iba en la camilla, el doctor Smith le había hecho una seña rápida al doctor Carter quien se había acercado a Alyson justo cuando ella lanzaba un grito de horror al ver que quien iba en aquella camilla era Albert. El doctor Carter apenas podía sostenerla mientras Alyson luchaba por entrar a la sala en donde habían metido a su esposo, el corazón se le había acelerado y aun no se había dado cuenta que quienes la sostenían fuertemente eran Anthony y Archie mientras Stear sostenía en brazos a Candy quien al ver la reacción de Alyson no había podido seguir aguantando mas y se había desmayado. Annie, Luisa y Patty lloraban en silencio mientras veían como un medico atendía a la tía Elroy quien había perdido el sentido al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Alyson quien seguía luchando por que la soltaran y la dejaran entrar a ver a su esposo. Las enfermeras y los demás médicos veían todas aquellas escenas en silencio mientras parecía que Alyson sufriría un colapso de un momento a otro. El doctor Carter había entrado a la sala en donde habían metido a George y al escuchar los gritos de Alyson pidiendo que la soltaran para ir junto a Albert había salido llevando un sedante con él. Anthony y Archie la habían sostenido fuertemente mientras el doctor después de inyectarla había llamado a un par de enfermeras para que la colocaran en una habitación hasta que el efecto del sedante hiciera efecto. Terry había entrado a toda prisa a la clínica y había visto como Stear abrazaba a Candy sentados en el suelo, Candy lloraba desconsolada mientras dentro de la sala de emergencias el doctor Smith se hacía cargo de sacar los exámenes para determinar cuál era la verdadera condición de Albert quien después del accidente había perdido el conocimiento y aun no parecía reaccionar. En la sala de junto el doctor Carter atendía a George mientras este parecía comenzar a reaccionar por la forma agitada en la que respiraba.

(George) (Semi inconsciente) William! William!

(Carter) (Sereno) tranquilícese señor Johnson! Ya están en la clínica y los estamos atendiendo!

(George) (Agitado) William! William!

(Carter) (Serio) adminístrenle un sedante no podemos dejar que siga moviéndose!

(Enfermera) (Revisándolo) doctor, el paciente tiene sangre en el costado!

(Dr. Carter) (Revisándolo) preparen el quirófano hay que llevarlo de emergencia!

(George) (Negando) donde esta William! (intentando gritar) William!

(Dr. Carter) (Viéndolo a los ojos)no se preocupe George! El doctor Smith se está haciendo cargo del señor Andley! Todo estará bien, por favor déjenos atenderlo a usted también!

George casi había caído inconsciente de nuevo mientras Terry y Candy habían entrado a la habitación en donde habían metido a Alyson, al entrar Candy se había sorprendido de ver como Alyson sentada en la cama se balanceaba nerviosa sin que el sedante hubiera podido tranquilizarla. En todo el camino Jacobo y Amín habían guardado silencio hasta llegar a la clínica, Latifa había quedado pálida al saber lo que había pasado y ante la preocupación de baba Amín había corrido hacia donde estaban Archie y Anthony en la puerta de la habitación. Al entrar la mirada de Latifa y Alyson se habían cruzado. Sin decir nada Latifa había llegado a la cama y temblorosa había abrazado a Alyson mientras las dos comenzaban a llorar desesperadas ante la angustia de no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con Albert y George.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 88: **Quien Eres?**

**Yajaira **


	88. Chapter 88

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 88**

**Quien Eres?**

Latifa veía preocupada como George aun dormía después de salir de la sala de operación, habían tenido que sedarlo para poder sacar un pedazo de metal de la puerta del auto, que se le había incrustado en un costado. En cuanto le habían anunciado que había salido de la sala de operaciones Latifa había salido corriendo dejando a Alyson en brazos de Candy quien en silencio veía como Alyson a pesar de los sedantes aun seguía despierta y esperando ansiosa a que el doctor Smith saliera a decirles que Albert estaba bien. La tía Elroy a pesar de lo mal que se sentía había insistido en quedarse en la clínica hasta que supieran lo que pasaba con Albert. Después de un largo rato al fin parecía que George había comenzado a reaccionar, su respiración comenzaba a ser un poco mas agitada y Latifa a su lado le sostenía la mano mientras el terminaba de despertar.

(Latifa) (Preocupada) ya habi tranquilízate, ya todo esta bien!

(George) (Agitado) William! William!

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) shhh, no te agites habi ya todo paso!

(George) (Intentando abrir los ojos) William, donde estas muchacho?

(Latifa) (Acariciándole la frente) ya mi amor, ya el médico está atendiendo a amir y pronto nos dirán como esta!

(George) (Abriendo los ojos) Tifa? Eres tú?

(Latifa) (Sonriéndole) si habi! Soy yo!

(George) (Viendo para todos lados) en donde estamos?

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) en la clínica de Alyson habi! Amir y tú tuvieron un accidente cuando iban para Lakewood a recogernos!

(George) (Intentando levantarse) William, donde esta? Necesito verlo!

(Latifa) (Deteniéndolo) no te levantes o se abrirá la herida!

(George) (Sintiendo el dolor) Dios que me paso?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) el médico dice que un pedazo de metal de la puerta se incrusto en una de tu costilla y tuvieron que intervenirte!

(George) (Preocupado) William recibió todo el impacto de aquel auto, como esta él? La última vez que lo vi estaba sangrando mucho antes del segundo golpe!

(Latifa) (Bajando la mirada) aun no sabemos cómo esta! Los médicos no han salido de la sala de emergencia donde lo atendieron! No nos han dicho nada aun!

(George) (Cerrando los ojos) pobre muchacho! El se llevo los golpes más fuertes! (viéndola) y Alyson? En donde esta ella?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) el doctor Carter la puso en una de las habitaciones pero parece que los sedantes no le hacen efecto, está muy alterada!

(George) (Resoplando) no entiendo que fue lo que paso! Ese auto vino directo hacia nosotros y estoy casi seguro que retrocedió solo para golpearnos de nuevo!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) el mismo auto fue el que les pego?

(George) (Quejándose) me duele todo el cuerpo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pero ya estas bien jali, quieres que llame al médico?

(George) (Asintiendo) llámalo por favor!

George comenzó a acomodarse mientras Latifa había salido al pasillo a buscar al doctor Carter. En su departamento Philip escuchaba las noticias mientras repasaba los documentos que tendría que presentar ante el juez, había pasado toda la tarde en el consorcio esperando a que Archie lo atendiera pero después de unas horas la secretaria le había dicho que Archie nunca había vuelto a la oficina después de medio día. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando pues no había logrado hablar con ninguno de ellos hasta que de pronto la noticia que daban en el noticiero le llamo la atención, atentamente escucho mientras veía las imágenes del auto completamente destrozado y después de escuchar lo que había pasado había abierto los ojos enormemente al enterarse que tanto Albert como George iban en aquel vehículo retorcido que había visto al inicio del reportaje, asombrado dejó las carpetas que había estado revisando para poner atención a todo lo que se desea referente a aquel accidente y al escuchar que los pasajeros estaban gravemente heridos y posiblemente al borde de la muerte se había levantado para ir por su abrigo y salir rumbo a casa de Violet para enterarse un poco más de la situación. Violet y David habían recibido la llamada de Gregory y esa misma tarde se habían puesto en camino de regreso para Chicago, Amín había estado al pendiente de los movimientos de los médicos y al ver a su hija en el pasillo hablando con el doctor Carter se había acercado a ella para abrazarla, Latifa se había acurrucado en sus brazos como no lo hacía desde niña y mientras el médico revisaba a George ella lloraba en silencio en los brazos de su baba que no podía hacer más que confortarla.

(Amín) (Suspirando) la, la hija! No más lagrimas por ahora! Tu marido te necesita y tu hijo no debe sentir esa angustia que tienes!

(Latifa) (Llorando) hay baba, mi jali está mal!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) el doctor dijo que él estaría bien en un par de días!

(Latifa) (Negando) no baba, el está muy mal! El sabe que Albert esta grave porque lo vio antes de desmayarse! No puedo ni imaginar la angustia que debe estar viviendo Najda en este momento!

(Amín) (Viendo a Jacobo al final del pasillo) créeme que por ella también estamos preocupados hija! (limpiándole las lagrimas) ahora ve con tu marido y cuídalo mientras nosotros esperamos aquí!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) han sabido algo de amir?

(Amín) (Negando) no, pero estoy seguro que está bien!

(Latifa) (Seria) han pasado muchas horas desde que los trajeron baba! El estará bien?

(Amín) (Suspirando) solo Alah sabe eso hija! solo podemos rezar para que todo salga bien!

Latifa no pudo preguntar mas, simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la habitación de George. Alyson caminaba por el pasillo de la clínica sin saber para donde ir, la espera se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas y mas insoportable y lo único que podía hacer era recordar el rostro de Albert esa mañana para después ver como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada recordándole el rostro de Albert al entrar en aquella camilla, aun podía ver la inflamación en su rostro ensangrentado y un enorme escalofrió comenzó a recorrerle la espalda, se sentía angustiada y lo único que podía era pensar en entrar a aquella sala en donde lo habían metido para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, ya llevaban muchas horas adentro y aun no había salido nadie a darle noticia de lo que estaba pasando, angustiada caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo hasta que decidida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde el doctor Smith había desaparecido siguiendo la camilla de Albert, estaba a punto de empujarla cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, de adentro venia caminando el doctor Smith quien venía con su uniforme quirúrgico y la mascarilla aun sobre el rostro, el sudor en su frente indicaba lo arduo que había estado trabajando y el cansancio en sus ojos le indicaban que las cosas eran tan serias como ella las había estado imaginando, al verla allí de pie frente a él, el doctor Smith parecía no encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

(Alyson) (Angustiada) como esta él? Dígame algo doctor! (gritando) como esta Albert?

(Doctor Smith) (Viéndola a los ojos) doctora… yo…. (Bajando la mirada) realmente lo lamento Alyson!

(Alyson) (Negando con la cabeza) No! (angustiada) Noooo!

(Doctor) hicimos todo lo posible pero….

(Alyson) (Histérica) NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Aquel grito había alertado a Terry y a Candy quienes sentados en el sillón habían acomodado a Alyson cuando se había quedado profundamente dormida hacia casi una hora, aun dormida Alyson gritaba aterrada intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla que la había atormentado mientras dormía. Terry la sostenía fuertemente mientras Candy había salido corriendo a buscar al doctor Carter. Alyson había abierto los ojos y seguía gritando desesperada, Terry intentaba sostenerla mientras Candy regresaba acompañada del doctor y traía un paño húmedo para refrescar a Alyson que ahora parecía arder en fiebre. Alyson respiraba agitada mientras el médico la revisaba y Candy le pasaba aquel paño húmedo sobre la frente, Jacobo y Amín habían corrido hacia la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Alyson y al entrar habían visto como el médico inyectaba un nuevo calmante en el brazo de ella.

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) que sucede? Le pasa algo?

(Dr. Carter) (Negando) no es nada señor Stewart, la doctora solo tuvo un mal sueño pero con esto se relajara un poco!

(Terry) (Serio) por un momento pensamos que estaba teniendo un ataque o algo!

(Candy) (Viéndola a los ojos) relaja Alyson, recuerda que en estos momentos lo mejor que puedes hacer es conservar la calma y esperar a que el doctor venga a decirnos que todo está bien!

(Alyson) (Angustiada) Albert! Albert está vivo verdad? (viéndolos a todos) está vivo verdad?

(Dr. Carter) (Tranquilizándola) el está vivo Alyson, el doctor Smith debe estar tardando por qué no quiere dejar pasar nada y seguramente no tardara en venir a hablar contigo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) abuelo, dime que él está vivo! (suplicante) por favor abuelo! dime que todo estará bien!

(Jacobo) (Sentándose junto a ella) cálmate pequeña! Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, solo tienes que tener paciencia!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) tengo tanto miedo abuelo!

(Dr. Carter) (Serio) tu sabes cómo son estas cosas Alyson! Solo ten paciencia que en cuanto más tarde el doctor Smith mejor atendido estará tu esposo!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) como sigue tío George?

(Dr. Carter) (Suspirando) está estable! Un poco alterado como tu pero ya el está fuera de peligro!

(Alyson) (Viendo a todos lados) y Latifa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) ella está con George!

(Terry) (Serio) iré por té para que todos nos tranquilicemos!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) te acompaño Terry! Caminar un poco me hará bien!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola a los ojos) tienes que ser fuerte pequeña! Estoy seguro que Albert no se sentirá bien si te ve tan alterada!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) donde están mis hijos, abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) Niel vino por las muchachas y las llevo a la mansión para que cuidaran de los pequeños esta noche!

(Alyson) (Viendo hacia la ventana) ya es de noche?

(Dr. Carter) (Saliendo) son las dos de la mañana Alyson! Procura descansar para que tu esposo te vea más relajada!

(Alyson) (Confundida) las dos? (susurrando) son más de seis horas!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola a los ojos) el estará bien hija! confiemos en que estará bien!

Jacobo estaba aun hablando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de pronto la visión le recordó el sueño que acababa de tener pues el doctor Smith estaba entrando con aquel traje quirúrgico en color verde y su rostro mostraba el cansancio que estaba sintiendo después de tantas horas trabajando. Las manos de Alyson se pusieron frías al verlo caminar hacia donde ella estaba sentada en la cama, los ojos del doctor Smith la veían fijamente mientras iba a cercándose.

(Alyson) (Temblorosa) Albert?

(Dr. Smith) (Preocupado) está con vida!

(Alyson) (Dejando escapar el aire) subhanala!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola sorprendido) que has dicho?

(Alyson) (Respirando más tranquila) bendito Dios, abuelo! (viéndolo) cual es el estado de Albert, doctor?

(Dr. Smith) (Viendo al doctor Carter) no es muy bueno hija! Albert recibió varios impactos cuando el otro vehículo los envistió!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero usted dijo que él estaba bien!

(Dr. Smith) (Resoplando) el está estable!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) pero ya despertó verdad?

(Dr. Smith) (Bajando la mirada) no voy a mentirte Alyson, el estado de tu esposo es bastante complicado! Por el momento hemos logrado estabilizarlo pero no sabemos qué tan mal pueda estar hasta que despierte! Tiene una severa inflamación en la cabeza debido a los golpes que se dio contra el tablero del auto y la ventanilla al romper el cristal, debemos esperar a que el despierte y eso solo sucederá cuando la inflamación disminuya! (poniéndole la mano en el hombro) aun debemos esperar mucho tiempo para dar un diagnostico seguro!

(Alyson) (Suspirando pesadamente) puedo verlo?

(Dr. Carter) por ahora será mejor que descanses y esperes hasta que salga del intensivo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos seria) puedo verlo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) hija por favor, haz lo que ellos te dicen!

(Alyson) (Seria) me dejaran verlo?

(Dr. Smith) (Viendo a Jacobo) la visión que veras no es nada alentadora Alyson! Si entras a la sala de cuidados intensivos debes ir con la idea de que en este momento Albert se ve peor de lo que esta y la inflamación en su rostro y su cuerpo es bastante severa! (serio) no quiero llantos o escándalos en mi unidad así que si estas dispuesta a soportar lo que venga voy a permitir que lo veas!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) quiero verlo!

(Dr. Smith) (Viéndola a los ojos) ven conmigo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) estás segura hija?

(Alyson) (Negando) tengo que verlo abuelo! tengo que ver que está vivo con mis propios ojos o voy a morirme de la angustia!

(Candy) (Desde la puerta) me gustaría poder verlo también!

(Dr. Carter) (Serio) solamente una de ustedes puede verlo ahora! La otra tendrá que esperar unas horas hasta que amanezca!

(Candy) (Viendo el rostro de Alyson) yo esperare! Dile que estamos aquí Alyson! Que sepa que no nos iremos hasta que el este bien!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) se lo diré Candy!

Candy y Terry vieron como Alyson se alejaba junto al doctor Smith quien parecía más serio de lo que nunca antes lo habían visto. Jacobo detrás de ellos no podía más que rezar para que el estado de Albert no fuera tan grave como le había parecido al escuchar hablar al médico. En la mansión Patty intentaba descansar con la pequeña Candy Ann acurrucada a su lado mientras Luisa se había quedado a dormir con el pequeño Jacob ya que Candy les había dicho que el pequeño estaba sufriendo de pesadillas. Annie se había quedado en la biblioteca junto con Dorothy esperando a que Candy llamara para darles noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando de pronto alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de entrada, adormitada Dorothy se levanto para ver quién era y al abrir se había topado con Philip, después de salir de su departamento había pasado horas tocando en la puerta de departamento de Violet y al no obtener respuesta había estado conduciendo sin rumbo hasta al fin decidirse a presentarse en la mansión Andley para averiguar si las noticias eran reales o solo una confusión. Annie quien había caminado detrás de Dorothy lo veía confundida, no sabía qué era lo que hacía a esas horas de la madrugada pero Philip al ver el rostro de las dos había comprendido que todo lo que había escuchado en las noticias era verdad.

(Philip) (Serio) el accidente si fue real!

(Annie) (Asintiendo) aun estamos esperando noticias! Que haces aquí a esta hora?

(Philip) (Resoplando) yo fui a buscar a Violet por que escuche que su hermano también iba en el auto pero no la encontré! Supongo que ella ya debe estar en camino o tal vez ya este en la clínica!

(Annie) (Negando) Violet llegara en el vuelo que viene de Nueva York a las ocho de la mañana!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) espero no haberlas molestado! Buscare a mama cuando haya vuelto!

(Annie) (Viéndolo dar la vuelta) Philip! No deseas pasar a tomar algo? Esta haciendo frio y te ves un poco pálido!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) no quiero molestar! Sé que mi presencia no es para nada de tu agrado!

(Annie) (Seria) no me molesta que pases unos minutos! Dorothy nos traerá un poco de café mientras esperamos a que Candy llame!

(Philip) (Viéndola a los ojos) estás segura?

(Annie) (Abriendo bien la puerta) pasa adelante!

Philip entro a la mansión mientras Dorothy se alejaba rumbo a la cocina, sin decir nada siguió a Annie hasta la biblioteca donde los dos se sentaron en silencio. En la clínica después de colocarse aquel incomodo traje verde Alyson había entrado a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Albert había sido colocado en la habitación más amplia que tenían y había sido dejado al cuidado de un grupo de cuatro enfermeras, al ver pasar a Alyson la enfermera en jefe vio a sus compañeras de turno y sin decir nada comenzó a preparar un sedante, todas sabían que lo que Alyson estaba a punto de ver era muy fuerte tratándose de quien se trataba. Alyson camino hasta la puerta de cristal de la pequeña habitación y al estar allí frente a él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos al ver el rostro de Albert completamente inflamado, el doctor Smith se había acercado a ella hasta poner su mano sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de pedirle que se fueran cuando vio como abrió los ojos y sin dudar tomo el cerrojo de la puerta y abrió para entrar, la enfermera junto al doctor no pudo más que ver al médico y después de entregarle la inyección que llevaba con el sedante se retiro dejando al doctor aun fuera de la habitación observando los movimientos de su antigua pupila. Con las manos temblorosas Alyson tomo la mano de Albert entre las suyas mientras intentaba no romper en llanto frente a él. Con delicadeza se inclino hasta estar cerca de su rostro y comenzar a hablarle los mas dulcemente que le fuera posible, había pasado casi media hora cuando al fin el doctor Smith se había atrevido a entrar a la pequeña habitación. Alyson volteo a verlo pues sabía que él iba a pedirle que saliera y después de solo cruzar una mirada Alyson se levanto soltando la mano de Albert para después quedarse del otro lado del cristal simplemente observándolo dormir. Su cabello parecía aun un poco sucio por la sangre que se había secado pero por la inflamación seguramente tendrían que esperar un poco para poder limpiarlo como era debido. Después de intentar convencerla el doctor no había tenido más remedio que retirarse dejándola de pie frente a la pared de cristal que la separaba de Albert, una de las enfermeras había acercado una silla ya que por su mirada podían adivinar que no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí. En la biblioteca de la mansión Annie y Philip tomaban el café que Dorothy les había llevado, el incomodo silencio era lo único que inundaba aquella habitación, Annie intentaba mirar hacia cualquier lado que no fuera a donde Philip esperaba en silencio hasta que de pronto Philip resoplo antes de romper el silencio.

(Philip) (Viéndola) creo que entre tú y yo aun hay una disculpa pendiente!

(Annie) (Viéndolo sorprendida) una disculpa?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) se que seguramente aun estas furiosa conmigo después de que yo intente forzarte aquella noche! (viéndola a los ojos) realmente lo lamento Annie! Sé que no tengo excusas por haberme comportado de esa forma pero de verdad quiero pedirte perdón!

(Annie) (Asombrada) tu, me pides perdón?

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) no puedo decir que no sabía lo que hacía aquella noche! Yo iba con la sincera intensión de hacerte mía a como diera lugar y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber intentado forzarte! Nunca debí faltarte al respeto de esa manera!

Annie estaba realmente sorprendida mientras veía como Philip nervioso le daba vueltas a la taza que sostenía en las manos. Gregory y la tía Elroy habían llegado a la mansión hacia unos momentos y en cuanto Dorothy les había dicho que Annie estaba acompañada en la biblioteca Gregory se había apresurado a ir hacia allí esperando no tener que sacar a Philip a la fuerza. Al llegar a la puerta se había detenido al escuchar a su hermano comenzar a hablar, después de escuchar aquella disculpa Gregory vio como la tía Elroy suspiraba para luego alejarse dejándolo solo detrás de la puerta. Después de dar unos leves golpes Gregory había entrado para darles las últimas noticias de lo que había sucedido en la clínica. Annie no había podido responder al ver a Gregory entrando a la habitación. Philip de inmediato se había puesto de pie mientras dejando la taza sobre el escritorio mientras veía como Gregory se acercaba hacia él. Philip esperaba que su hermano lo sacara de la mansión en cualquier momento pero para su sorpresa solo sintió cuando Gregory le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro y le había sonreído levemente.

(Annie) (Inquieta) que noticias hay Gregory?

(Gregory) (Sonriendo cansado) George está recuperándose, creo que podrá volver a casa en un par de días!

(Annie) (Nerviosa) y Albert?

(Gregory) (Viendo de reojo a su hermano) Albert esta delicado pero los médicos dicen que está estable!

(Philip) (Serio) que fue lo que sucedió? Yo vi a Albert esta mañana en el consorcio y todo estaba bien!

(Gregory) (Asintiendo) ellos se dirigían a Lakewood a traernos a Latifa al niño y a mí cuando sufrieron ese accidente!

(Annie) (Seria) aun no saben qué fue lo que paso?

(Gregory) (Negando) aun no hemos podido hablar con George, los sedantes lo hicieron dormir muy profundamente y con Albert por el momento es imposible!

(Philip) (Cerrándose la chaqueta) bueno, creo que será mejor que me retire y los deje descansar un poco! (viendo a su hermano) mañana será un día muy fuerte Greg!

(Gregory) (Serio) presentaras la demanda?

(Philip) (Negando) le entregare el citatorio a papá!

(Gregory) (Resoplando) pensé que eso lo haría la corte!

(Philip) (Caminando hacia la puerta) así es, pero esta vez le pedí al juez que me permitiera entregar el citatorio personalmente! (viéndolos) espero que logren descansar! Buenas noches!

(Annie) (Seria) Philip…. (Al verlo voltear a verla) muchas gracias por acompañarme un rato! (sonriendo) y muchas gracias por todo!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) quien debe agradecer soy yo Annie! Nos veremos otro día!

Sin decir nada mas Philip salió de la mansión rumbo a su departamento, aunque Albert y George no estuvieran debía cumplir con la fecha establecida por el juez para presentar el caso en contra de Henry y no pensaba esperar más tiempo. Al llegar a su departamento vio el sobre que estaba sobre sus carpetas, esa tarde el juez Mathew le había entregado el citatorio para Henry y debía entregarlo en unas horas más. Después de dormir un par de horas se había levantado para ir a la mansión Lancaster, después de entrar se había dirigido al comedor en donde seguramente encontraría a su padre, pero para sorpresa la única que estaba desayunando era Vanessa la cual al verlo había sonreído de una forma maliciosa.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! El hijo prodigo vuelve?

(Philip) (Serio) buenos días Vanessa, donde esta papa?

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) no lo sé! yo vine muy tarde anoche y no lo vi!

(Philip) (Viéndola a los ojos) veo que estas muy animada!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso no debería estarlo? Tú también deberías estar con una sonrisa como la mía!

(Philip) (Serio) y por que debería?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) acaso no has visto las noticias? Hay una enorme noticia circulando que estoy seguro será de mucho interés para ti!

(Philip) (Serio) te refieres al accidente de William?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) veo que ya estas enterado!

(Philip) (Molesto) y por que debería interesarme lo que le paso a William y a George?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) muy pronto nuestra querida Alyson quedara viuda y tu, si juegas bien tus cartas podrás acercarte a ella! (maliciosa) acaso no es por eso que has estado fingiendo arrepentimiento todo este tiempo? No lo hiciste para acercarte a William y que poco a poco Alyson vaya aceptando tu presencia?

(Philip) (Serio) iré a buscar a papa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) conmigo no tienes que fingir querido! Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y conozco muy bien la forma en que piensas! (viéndolo a los ojos) Alyson pronto quedara libre para que te le acerques y estoy segura que siendo la alimaña que eres no esperaras mucho tiempo para lograr lo que siempre has querido!

(Philip) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) realmente eres patética Vanessa! Vives tan al pendiente de la vida de Alyson y William que no te has dado cuenta lo ridícula que te ves persiguiéndolos sin que tengas oportunidad de nada! Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que dices? (acercándose) si Alyson queda libre, eso significa que William habrá muerto y tu no podrás conseguir que el sea tuyo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) si ese imbécil se muere será porque se lo merece! El nunca debió humillarme de la forma en que lo hizo en incontables ocasiones! (enojada) si se muere será porque es justo lo que se merece!

(Philip) (Suspirando) nunca lo amaste verdad?

(Vanessa) (Acomodándose) eso no es asunto tuyo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) solamente lo querías para quitarle su dinero como lo hiciste con tu marido! (negando con la cabeza) realmente me da pena ver lo que realmente eres!

(Vanessa) (Sarcástica) y según tu, que es lo que soy?

(Philip) (Serio) una enferma! Una enferma mental que está obsesionada con hacer infeliz a una mujer que nunca le ha hecho nada!

(Vanessa) (Abofeteándolo) nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir que estoy loca! No se te vuelva ocurrir siquiera repetirlo por qué no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) claro que se de lo que eres capaz! (viéndola a los ojos) y no te tengo miedo!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) no te imaginas siquiera de lo que yo puedo llegar a hacerte! Nunca vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste!

(Philip) (Viéndola salir) esa obsesión no te llevara a nada bueno Vanessa!

(Henry) (Entrando) que haces aquí? Acaso no dijiste que nunca volverías a poner un pie en esta casa?

(Philip) (Sorprendido) no sabía que estabas aquí papa! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!

(Henry) (Sirviéndose café) y puedo saber, que es tan importante que te haya hecho volver a mi casa?

(Philip) (Sacando el sobre) esto es para ti papa!

(Henry) (Quitándoselo) que se supone que es?

(Philip) (Viéndolo leer) es un citatorio de la corte para que te presentes a un juicio que se abrió en tu contra!

(Henry) (Dejando el sobre en la mesa) así que el juez Mathew me está citando para un juicio? (comenzando a comer) y que estrategia usaras para defenderme?

(Philip) (Sorprendido) defenderte? Yo no pienso defenderte papa!

(Henry) (Serio) tú sabes que yo no puedo ejercer desde que ese imbécil de Mathew me suspendió la licencia así que tú tendrás que defenderme!

(Philip) (Negando) lo siento papa, la ultima vez te dije que no volvería a defenderte, incluso terminaste golpeándome y yo te devolví el golpe! Si traje ese citatorio es porque pensé que era importante que lo recibieras!

(Henry) (Levantándose de golpe) soy tu padre y tienes que ayudarme! No puedes darme la espalda ahora que necesito que hagas esto por mí!

(Philip) (Negando) lo siento papa! Esta vez tendrás que salir de esto tu solo! (dándose la vuelta) lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte un consejo! (viéndolo) no le pidas a Vanessa que te defienda, no te conviene que ella se involucre esta vez!

(Henry) (Serio) y porque diablos no puedes ser tu el que me ayude?

(Philip) (Volteando a verlo de frente) porque esta vez el fiscal soy yo! (viendo la impresión en el rostro de su padre) yo soy quien te está demandando papa! (viéndolo a los ojos) te dije que lo que le hiciste a mama no se quedaría así! Solo puedo pedirte que sigas mi consejo y no le pidas a Vanessa que se involucre!

Sin decir nada más Philip salió de la mansión Lancaster, mientras Tim corría hacia la habitación de Vanessa para decirle lo que había sucedido en el comedor antes que Philip se fuera. Henry aun incrédulo había caído sentado de nuevo en la silla y volvía a leer aquel citatorio que Philip le había entregado. En la clínica Patrick sentado en la sala de esperas junto con la tía Elroy y Jacobo mientras Susana se preparaba para ser dada de alta, el día anterior Patrick no había podido más que estar al pendiente pues se había enterado de lo que había pasado pero no se había atrevido a acercarse imaginando la angustia por la que podían estar pasando. Esa mañana se había enterado de la situación en la que se encontraba Albert y había podido saludar a George quien aun inquieto esperaba a que el médico le permitiera ir junto a su sobrina quien no se había apartado de aquella habitación en todo ese tiempo. Violet había llegado hacia apenas unas horas y aun no habían logrado hacer que su hija se separara de aquella pared de vidrio en donde permanecía sentada mientras observaba a Albert y los signos que mostraban todos los aparatos que lo rodeaban. George aun se encontraba un poco delicado pero con la ayuda de Latifa había logrado sentarse y esperaba ansioso a que el médico le permitiera ir a ver como se encontraba Alyson y en qué condiciones seguía Albert. Los siguientes dos días habían sido realmente agotadores, los Andley aun seguían en la clínica a la espera de que Albert reaccionara como el doctor Smith les había dicho, Alyson seguía en el mismo lugar, apenas habían logrado que se moviera para ir a comer o para que viera a sus hijos pero ella insistía en permanecer allí junto a la habitación de Albert mientras el no despertara, las marcas alrededor de sus ojos eran la clara señal de la falta de sueño y la presión por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos pero nadie se atrevía a obligarla sabiendo que podía volver a caer en una fuerte depresión si la presionaban para que abandonara su puesto. Casi había terminado el segundo día desde que Albert y George habían tenido el accidente, Alyson recostada en el pequeño sillón que el doctor Smith había mandado a colocar para ella había comenzado a dormitar, las largas horas de espera y tensión al fin estaban comenzando a afectarla y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la alarma de la habitación de Albert comenzó a sonar, el zumbido de los aparatos la habían hecho saltar de su asiento y segundo después el doctor Smith estaba entrando a la pequeña habitación seguido por las enfermeras que llevaban el equipo de resucitación. Alyson veía desesperada como el doctor Smith había comenzado a revisar a Albert mientras este respiraba pesadamente mientras convulsionaba, Alyson tenía la mente en blanco, en aquel momento no podía más que pensar en gritar el nombre de Albert y suplicarle que no la dejara, angustiada veía como el médico y las enfermeras trabajaban sobre él y cuando la enfermera había comenzado a prepararse para darle una descarga en el pecho a Albert el doctor la había detenido. Al parecer Albert había comenzado a moverse y en alguno de los espasmos que había tenido el sensor de su mano se había desconectado, el doctor veía a Alyson quien pegada a la pared de vidrio lo veía con ojos de suplica para que la dejara entrar. Después de sonreírle levemente la había invitado a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza.

(Alyson) (Entrando) que sucede doctor? Que fue lo que paso?

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) al parecer Albert ha comenzado a reaccionar, en uno de sus espasmos el sensor debe haberse desconectado, pero él sigue estable!

(Alyson) (Respirando aliviada) gracias doctor!

(Dr. Smith) en vez de agradecerme deberías hacer caso a los consejos que todos hemos intentado darte todo este tiempo! (serio) ve a casa a descansar! De nada sirve que estés aquí mientras Albert siga inconsciente!

(Alyson) (Negando) no iré a ninguna parte hasta que el salga de aquí!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) para eso pueden pasar aun muchos días doctora y usted lo sabe!

(Alyson) (Negando) no me importa! Si Albert no sale de cuidados intensivos yo no iré a ninguna parte!

El doctor solamente pudo guardar silencio, sabía que aquella discusión estaba más que perdida conociendo la determinación y necedad de Alyson. Después de verificar que Albert estuviera bien la había visto salir para tomar asiento de nuevo en el pequeño sillón del otro lado del vidrio y tomar el libro que la había acompañado las últimas noches. En la mansión Lancaster después de haber pasado el día en el club Vanessa había regresado justo cuando su padre despedía a un amigo abogado que había aceptado llevar su caso. Una sonrisa burlona se asomo a sus labios mientras se serbia un trago y veía como su padre se dejaba caer sobre el sillón del estudio.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) es increíble que Philip se haya atrevido a tanto, verdad papa?

(Henry) (Serio) no me molestes ahora Vanessa! En este momento no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) y porque es que Philip te está demandando papa?

(Henry) (Viéndola) el muy imbécil quiere reivindicarse con Violet y me está utilizando para sus planes!

(Vanessa) (Seria) yo creí que te estaba demandando por lo que le habías hecho a mamá!

(Henry) (Serio) acaso no es lo que te estoy diciendo? El imbécil de tu hermano quiere congraciarse con Viol….

(Vanessa) (Seria) yo no estoy hablando de la estúpida esa! Estoy hablando de lo que le hiciste a mamá! (sonriendo al ver la mirada de Henry) yo lo sé todo papá! Sé exactamente por qué Philip esta tan molesto contigo!

(Henry) (Serio) no iras a ponerte también en mi contra, verdad?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) No, aunque debería no voy a hacerlo! (alejándose) no puedo culparte por tus estupideces y la verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo con ninguno de ustedes!

(Henry) (Serio) a que te refieres con eso de mis estupideces? Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por todos nosotros, no solo por mi!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tal vez, debo admitir que compartiste con nosotros lo que le quitaste a mama, pero fuiste estúpido al dejar que todo se descubriera! (saliendo) yo jamás hubiera dejado que nadie se enterara de la accidental muerte de ella!

(Henry) (Viéndola) como sabes que ella murió por accidente?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) suerte en el juicio papa!

(Henry) (Serio) Vanessa! (viéndola salir) vuelve aquí Vanessa!

Henry no podía creer la frialdad de su hija al decirle que también estaba enterada de todo lo que él había hecho en el pasado, a pesar de todo comprendía el por qué Philip se había atrevido a demandarlo y sabia que con lo poco que su hijo sabia no sería capaz de demostrar nada de lo que lo acusaba. En la clínica la tía Elroy conversaba con una de las damas del club que habían ido a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con lo Andley, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tía lamentaba pertenecer a una sociedad tan llena de frivolidad y gente chismosa como todas las damas que habían ido a la clínica en los últimos días. George en su habitación parecía atribulado sin poder salir de aquellas cuatro paredes quedándose en espera de las pocas noticias que Candy o Violet podían llevarle de su amigo y su sobrina. Latifa al fin había aceptado ir a casa con baba Amín pues los últimos días los había pasado durmiendo en el incomodo sillón que había en la habitación de George.

(Violet) (Tomándole la mano) debes dejar de preocuparte George!

(George) (Serio) no puedo Violet! Yo iba conduciendo y no pude evitar que esto pasara!

(Violet) (Seria) no estarás creyendo que tu tuviste la culpa del accidente, verdad? (viéndolo bajar la mirada) George esto fue un lamentable accidente y no creo que sea justo que te culpes de esta manera!

(George) (Resoplando) lo único que quiero es levantarme de esta cama para ir a ver a mi muchacho!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) el está bien! Alyson no se ha separado de él ni un solo momento!

(George) (Serio) esa muchacha va enfermarse de nuevo si no se cuida!

(Jacobo) (Entrando) esa muchacha tiene la determinación de su padre y no se separara de William mientras el siga allí!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) Jacobo! Como sigue Albert?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) acabo de hablar con el doctor Smith y dice que ha comenzado a reaccionar!

(George) (Preocupado) el está bien?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) en este momento iba a hablar con Emilia para decirle que la inflamación parece estar cediendo y si sigue así lo sacaran de cuidados intensivos en un par de días más!

(George) (Suspirando) cuando van a dejarme salir de la cama?

(Dr. Carter) mañana señor Johnson! Mañana podrá irse a casa a descansar!

(Violet) (Seria) escuchaste George? Podrás ir a casa a DESCANSAR!

(George) (Serio) Como sigue William?

(Dr. Carter) (Sonriendo) creemos que esta fuera de peligro! Aun debemos esperar a que salga de cuidados intensivos y tal vez así logremos sacar a la doctora Andley de allí también!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) con permiso, iré a darle la noticia a Emilia!

(Violet) (Sonriendo al verlo salir) Jacobo y Amín parecen seguir compitiendo por la simpatía de Emilia! (viendo a George) quita esa cara George, yo me quedare aquí acompañando a Alyson mientras tu estas en casa recuperándote!

(George) (Serio) si claro, me quedare en casa!

George se quedo callado después de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, lo único que rondaba su cabeza aparte de la salud de Albert era descubrir que había pasado con el auto que los había golpeado y quien iba tras el volante porque estaba más que seguro de que no todo había sido un accidente como todos creían hasta el momento. En la sala de esperas Jacobo le había dado la noticia a la tía Elroy mientras la hija de su amiga parecía mas que interesada en todo lo que les decían de la salud de Albert. Después de unas horas en la mansión Lancaster Vanessa recibía la visita de una de sus mejores amigas.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) Rose querida! En donde te metiste esta mañana que no fuiste a la carrera de obstáculos en el club!

(Rose) (Sonriendo) estaba haciendo una visita con mama!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) aun sales con la aburrida de tu madre?

(Rose) (Sonriendo) solo cuando me conviene! (acomodándose en el sillón) adivina a quien fuimos a visitar?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose) por favor querida no tengo tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas! Solo dime ese chisme que te estás muriendo por decir!

(Rose) (Riendo) fuimos a ver a la vieja Elroy a la clínica!

(Vanessa) (Interesada) y como sique mi queridísima ex-suegra? (maliciosa) ya estará preparándose para darle el ultimo adiós a su querido sobrino?

(Rose) (Riendo) para nada amiga! Creo que si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, tu hermana tendrá marido para mucho rato!

(Vanessa) (Seria) como? (intentando controlarse) entonces William no esta tan mal como han dicho en las noticias?

(Rose) (Negando) según el abuelo de tu hermana dice que los médicos están muy emocionados por que parece que al fin está comenzando a reaccionar!

(Vanessa) (Intentando sonreír) bueno, después de un accidente como el que tuvo no podemos estar tan seguros de que se reponga!

(Rose) (Seria) acaso no te alegra que William se esté recuperando? Creí que tu y el estaban comenzando a entenderse?

(Vanessa) (Seria) claro que me alegro querida! Es solo que prefiero no pensar en el ahora que Alyson no me ha dejado verlo!

(Rose) (Sonriendo) pues alégrate amiga! Si William despierta seguro le pedirá a su esposa que te deje verlo y con lo que ha vivido es posible que ahora si se atreva a confesarle que tu y él se aman! (seria) no nos dijiste que tu y él se veían a escondidas desde hace mucho? Seguro que ahora él se apresurara a terminar con ese matrimonio ridículo con tu hermanastra y defina las cosas contigo!

(Vanessa) (Pensativa) si, con suerte William se salvara como esperamos querida!

(Rose) (Viéndola a los ojos) te sientes bien Vanessa? Te vez un poco pálida!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) es la angustia querida! Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a recostar un momento!

(Rose) (Levantándose) te comprendo querida, seguramente la angustia por William te ha afectado más de lo que quieres admitir, pero seguramente con la noticia que te traje podrás descansar un rato! (saliendo) que descanses querida, nos veremos en el club mañana!

Vanessa vio como Rose Allan salía en su auto y después de cerrar la puerta no pudo más que gritar completamente furiosa, había estado escuchando las noticias durante todos esos días y estaba segura que había logrado que Albert tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa pero ahora debía pensar en una forma de terminar con todo de una vez por todas. En la clínica después de dos días George se encontraba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, había llegado aun en contra de lo que Latifa y Violet le habían dicho, al ver a Albert no había podido más que sentarse junto a Alyson, se sentía más angustiado que antes de verlo y al ver el rostro cansado de su sobrina no podía más que imaginar por la angustia que ella estaba pasando allí en silencio durante ya tantos días. Los dos observaban en silencio mientras el doctor Smith terminaba de revisar a Albert como todos los días.

(George) (Serio) te ves muy cansada Alyson!

(Alyson) (Recostándose en su hombro) estoy bien jali!

(George) (Abrazándola) deberías descansar un poco!

(Dr. Smith) (Acercándose) es lo mismo que yo he estado diciendo desde hace mucho!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) como esta?

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) William esta mejor! Lo pasaremos a una habitación en unos momentos así que por qué no vas a casa a descansar un poco y vuelves más tarde!

(Alyson) (Negando) yo no quiero ir a casa! Quiero quedarme con él!

(George) (Levantándose) deberías hacerle caso al médico Alyson! Yo puedo quedarme mientras tú vuelves!

(Alyson) (Negando) no pudo ir a casa, por favor!

(Dr. Smith) por lo menos deberías tomar un descanso! Mientras trasladamos al señor Andley a una habitación por qué no tomas un descanso en una de las habitaciones y te das un baño caliente! Ya después podrás quedarte con él en una habitación con un cómodo sillón en el que puedas descansar mientras él despierta, te parece?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) está bien, iré a descansar un poco mientras lo cambian de habitación!

El doctor acompaño a Alyson mientras George se quedaba acompañando a Albert, la tía Elroy y los demás había salido a comer algo después de escuchar que el médico ordenaba la nueva habitación para Albert. Vanessa había visto como la tía y sus sobrinos salían de la clínica y se había apresurado a entrar, con cautela había visto a Alyson entrar a una habitación y a las enfermeras conversar del traslado de Albert, con atención había visto todos los movimientos de la clínica mientras simulaba llenar una ficha de admisión para consultar con algún médico. George se había sentido un poco mal por la fuerte punzada en la herida y mientras el médico lo revisaba Vanessa había logrado entrar a la habitación en donde habían recién colocado a Albert. En silencio camino hacia la puerta y había entrado sin que la vieran. Sonriendo comenzó a acercarse a Albert quien seguía inconsciente con el rostro aun inflamado.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pobrecito de ti querido! Mira como viniste a quedar después de ese horrible accidente! (acariciándole una mano) es una pena que estés sufriendo tanto verdad? (tomando una almohada) pero no te preocupes querido, yo puedo ayudarte a terminar con todo este sufrimiento!

Vanessa comenzó a acercarse con la almohada en las manos, tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser descubierta y no estaba dispuesta a irse mientras Albert aun respirara, estaba a punto de colocar la almohada sobre el rostro de Albert cuando de pronto vio como el intentaba abrir los ojos. Al principio se había sorprendido pero después solamente pudo sonreír al pensar que ella seria la última persona a la que Albert vería en su vida.

(Albert) (Apenas viéndola con dificultad) Q…qu…quien….quien eres?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta susurrarle al oído) Vanessa querido! Soy Vanessa!

(Albert) (viéndola a los ojos) te conozco?

De pronto Vanessa al escuchar esas palabras no pudo más que sonreír, frente a ella se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad y tal vez, solo tal vez ella podría aprovecharla para al fin conseguir una mejor venganza de la que tenía planeada hasta ahora.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 89: **Un Nuevo Plan**

**Yajaira **


	89. Chapter 89

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 89**

**Un Nuevo Plan**

Vanessa aun sostenía la almohada en sus manos mientras veía la mirada desorbitada de Albert quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con una sonrisa casi amable comenzó a acercarse aun mas hacia el rostro aun inflamado de Albert quien la veía entre dormido esperando una respuesta de aquella mujer que estaba frente a él.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) soy yo querido, no me recuerdas?

(Albert) (Respirando adolorido) casi no puedo recordar nada! (viéndola a los ojos) ya se caso Candy? Tengo que salir de viaje después de la boda!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo feliz) si mi amor, Candy ya se caso y pronto tu y yo nos casaremos!

(Albert) (Confundido) tu y yo?

(Vanessa) (Asintiendo) si mi amor, en cuanto logres divorciarte de la mujer con la que tu tía te obligo a casarte, me prometiste que le diríamos a todo el mundo la relación que existe entre nosotros desde hace ya un año!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) no puedo recordar nada! Me duele, me duele mucho la cabeza!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pronto estarás mejor querido! (viendo hacia la puerta) ahora debo irme porque si tu familia me ve, seguramente comenzaran decir cosas horrible de mi y ya sé que eso te molesta! (acercándose aun mas) si pudiera besarte lo haría querido, pero no estás en condiciones! (pensando "estas tan desfigurado") vendré a verte cuando pueda mi amor!

Vanessa solamente sonrió al ver que Albert había caído inconsciente una vez más, en su mirada se podía ver el odio que sentía por él y la burla al pensar en lo que podría hacer ahora que Albert no podía recordar nada. Apresurada dejo la almohada a un lado de Albert y salió de la habitación procurando que nadie la viera. Nataly una de las enfermeras había visto como aquella mujer salía intentando esconderse de todos y sin dudar había salido detrás de ella, uno de los guardias de seguridad al verla tan apresurada la había seguido pero al llegar a la puerta de entrada ya Vanessa había llegado a su auto y se había ido de la clínica, sin poder hacer mas la enfermera había vuelto a su puesto intentando recordar en donde había visto antes a aquella mujer. Alyson había terminado de darse un baño, le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes y el estomago comenzaba a protestarle después de tantos días sin dormir y casi sin comer nada. Cansada salió de la pequeña habitación de la clínica y se dirigió a la que habían apartado para Albert, al entrar había visto la almohada junto a él y tomándola la coloco sobre el sillón y después volvió junto a Albert y comenzó a leer la carpeta medica que estaba a los pies de la cama, antes el doctor Smith no le había permitido acercarse a todos aquellos datos y ahora podía ver por qué, la inflamación en la cabeza de Albert parecía ser aun más severa de lo que el médico había querido decirle hasta ahora y después de leer todo el reporte no pudo más que sentarse al lado de Albert intentando no comenzar a llorar hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Junto a ella se encontraba su antiguo profesor de la facultad, el doctor Smith la había visto leer todo el historial médico de Albert y había decidido dejar que lo leyera completo antes de hablarle. Candy había entrado junto con el doctor y al ver la forma en que Alyson se había dejado caer sobre la silla con la cabeza baja y aun sosteniendo la carpeta había podido entender que las cosas no estaban del todo bien y que Albert aun no estaba fuera de peligro como todos habían creído al escuchar que lo sacarían de cuidados intensivos.

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) se ve cansada doctora, debería tomarse una noche libre y descansar un poco!

(Alyson) (Entregándole la carpeta) por que no me lo dijeron doctor?

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) porque sin que se lo dijera no he logrado que usted salga de la clínica ni un solo día! Ha sido suficiente estrés el que ha llevado los últimos días y no quise sobrecargarla aun más!

(Candy) (Seria) que tan mal este Albert entonces?

(Sr. Smith) (Serio) el señor William esta estable, pero la inflamación de su cabeza tendrá algunas consecuencias más allá de nuestro alcance! La condición de su memoria será inestable por un periodo indefinido de tiempo y aun no sabemos cómo reaccionara del todo ya que debemos esperar a que despierte para ver que otros síntomas presenta!

(Candy) (Viéndola) por que no vas a casa esta noche Alyson! Tus hijos seguramente estarán felices que pases la noche con ellos y yo puedo quedarme con Albert esta noche!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) creo que lo que dice la doctora Grandchester es sensato, porque no vas a casa esta noche y vuelves mañana cuando estés más descansada?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) y si él despierta y no estoy aquí?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) recuerda que en la noche le aplican el sedante y los anti inflamatorios y seguramente el no despertara aun, puedes ir a descansar esta noche Alyson!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mano) son ya tantos días!

(Candy) (Seria) precisamente por ser tantos días deberías ir a casa a dormir un poco! Si Albert te ve tan cansado se enojara contigo por no cuidarte!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo la mano de Albert moverse) Albert? Habi estas despertando?

(Dr. Smith) (Viendo los dedos de Albert moverse) así parece! (viéndola enojado) después de todo vas a salirte con la tuya Alyson!

(Albert) (Quejándose) mi cabeza!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mano) habi, las enfermeras no tardan en traer tu medicina! Solo ten calma!

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) Candy?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Albert! Qué bueno que despiertas!

(Albert) (Intentando ver a los dos que la acompañaban) quienes son ellos Candy?

(Candy) (Confundida) ellos son el doctor Smith y Alyson!

(Albert) (Adormitado) me duele todo Candy! No, no creo poder ir a tu boda!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) mi boda?

Candy volteo a ver a Alyson quien en silencio había dejado escapar unas lagrimas al darse cuenta que Albert no había podido reconocerla, aparentemente lo último que podía recordar era que Candy estaba a punto de casarse y los últimos dos años parecían haberse borrado por completo de su memoria. Sin poder decir nada se levanto para dejar que Candy tomara su lugar mientras ella escondía el rostro para no atormentar al confundido Albert en ese momento. Candy sostuvo la mano de Albert un poco mas mientras él había vuelto a caer en ese sueño profundo en el que había permanecido desde el accidente.

(Dr. Smith) (Detrás de ella) tienes que ser fuerte Alyson! Tu esposo va a necesitarte para recordar y debemos tener toda la paciencia hasta que se recupere por completo y la inflamación de la cabeza le permita poder recordar todo!

(Alyson) (Abrazándose a sí misma) lo sé doctor! Yo lo sé!

(Candy) (Abrazándola) será mejor que vayas a descansar! No conviene que estés aquí y menos después de lo que acaba de pasar! Estoy segura que en unos días más Albert te recordara y cuando vea a sus hijos seguramente los reconocerá, solo debemos ser pacientes!

(Dr. Smith) (Viendo a Albert) por ahora le pediré a las enfermeras que le traigan algo para el dolor y seguramente dormirá hasta mañana a media mañana! Porque nos se van las dos a su casa y regresan por la mañana? (viendo la mirada de las dos) esta noche el Dr. Carter y yo haremos guardia así que Albert no estará solo!

(Terry) (Desde la puerta) por supuesto que no estará solo! (viéndolas) Archie y Anthony las llevaran a la mansión y esta noche yo me quedare con Albert!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) viste Alyson? Albert estará bien acompañado, vamos a casa a descansar un poco!

(Alyson) (Viendo a Albert) como pudo haber pasado esto? Hasta cuando seguiremos de angustia en angustia?

(Anthony) (Entrando) están listas?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) vámonos ya!

(Terry) (Deteniéndola) todo estará bien! solo ten paciencia!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) gracias Terry! Hasta mañana!

En la mansión la tía Elroy veía como Amín terminaba de arreglar su equipaje, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en América y el mercado de camellos necesitaba un poco de su atención, las cosas en Meknes no estaban del todo bien después de que uno de sus hatos fuera emboscado camino a Fez y el debía estar allí. Dejar a Latifa con George aun convaleciente no le gustaba pero su hijo le había pedido que volviera y debía hacerlo lo antes posible. Jacobo leía tranquilo en el salón cuando la puerta se había abierto, Annie entraba acompañada de Patty y Luisa mientras Candy Ann y Jacob habían entrado casi atropellándolas queriendo enseñarle sus juguetes nuevos al abuelo Jacobo, las tres reían mientras los dos pequeños prácticamente le lanzaban los juguetes encima al abuelo y hablaban a la misma vez sin que él pudiera entender nada de lo que decían, todos estaban riendo cuando de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse Candy entro del brazo de Archie mientras Alyson venia junto Anthony, en todo el camino de la clínica a la mansión ella no había dicho ni una palabra y al entrar los pequeños se le habían lanzado encima después de tantos días sin verla.

(Jacob) (Abrazándola) Umiiiiiiii!!!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) po que tu no tabas aquí?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolos) los extrañe tanto!

(Candy Ann) (Secándole las lagrimas con su manita) po que ta llodano? Te guele da panza?

(Jacob) (Viendo para atrás) one ta baba?

(Alyson) (Intentando sonreír) no estoy llorando pequeña, es solo que los he extrañado mucho! (acariciando la mejilla de Jacob) baba volverá en unos días mi amor! El todavía está en la clínica pero pronto estará en casa!

(Jacobo) (Abrazándola) yo quedo ve a mi aba!

(Alyson) (Conteniéndose) muy pronto ayuni! Baba estará en casa muy pronto!

(Candy Ann) (Abrazándola) tu ta llodano po abetito?

(Alyson) (Negando) no mi amor, solo estoy cansada! Estoy tan cansada que quisiera dormir mucho!

(Jacob) (Con las manitas juntas) yo quedo mimi con tu!

(Candy Ann) (Suplicando también) yo tamen quedo mimi tú!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) dejen que Alyson descanse esta noche pequeños, seguramente mañana podrán acompañarla!

(Alyson) (Negando) no te preocupes abuelo, esta noche la compañía me hará bien! (viéndolos) si corren a cambiarse nos iremos a dormir todos a mi cama!

(Jacobo) (Viendo como los pequeños corrían a cambiarse) te ves cansada hija!

(Alyson) (Lanzándose a sus brazos) hay abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Asustado viendo a los demás) que ha pasado?

(Candy) (Viendo la mirada de todos sobre ella) Albert despertó hace unos momentos!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) qué emoción! Eso quiere decir que pronto estará bien!

(Candy) (Viendo a Alyson) Albert no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) amnesia? Nuevamente tiene amnesia?

(Alyson) (Tranquilizándose) nuevamente?

(Archie) (Preocupado) hace algunos años Albert tuvo un fuerte accidente, había ido a África a descansar como siempre solía hacerlo desde antes de tomar las riendas en las empresas de los Andley! Viajaba en un tren y este se descarrilo tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde estaban los heridos y cuando Albert volvió en si había perdido la memoria, en esa ocasión tardo varios meses en recuperarse y recordar quién era!

(Anthony)(Sonriendo) pero en esa ocasión Albert se recupero y no dudo que ahora pase lo mismo!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) será mejor que suba a descansar un poco! Quiero ir temprano a la clínica!

Alyson comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras todos la veían en silencio, en su rostro había una sombra de angustia que no había podido disimular y Candy estaba segura de que era lo que la atormentaba ahora, no sabía cómo se le había pasado mencionar aquel detalle antes, apresurada tomo el teléfono para llamar al doctor Smith y contarle la situación por la que Albert había pasado en aquella ocasión. Alyson casi había llegado a la puerta de su habitación cuando vio a los dos pequeños entrar seguidos de sus dos traviesas mascotas y Amín quien los seguía y al verla se había apresurado a ir hacia ella mientras la tía lo seguía.

(Amín) (Abrazándola) habiba, esperaba pasar por la clínica mañana para despedirme!

(Alyson) (Llorando) hay baba, cuando daría por ir al desierto contigo y perderme para siempre!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) que ha sucedido hija? William…..?

(Alyson) (Negando) Albert no me reconoció hoy!

(Elroy) (Respirando aliviada) entonces ya despertó?

(Alyson) (Negando) no del todo! Solo fueron unos segundo pero fue suficiente para que supiéramos que no recuerda nada! (viéndola) lo último que recuerda es la boda de Candy!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) ese muchacho sí que se golpeo duro entonces! Cuanto tiempo estará sin recordar?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) espero que no tanto como la ultima vez!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) ese es el problema tía, aun no sabemos qué consecuencia dejo la ultima pérdida de memoria de Albert! Aun debemos esperara a ver cómo reacciona conforme vaya desinflamándose su cabeza pero dadas las circunstancias….

(Elroy) (Tomándola de la mano) que sucede? Porque estas tan preocupada?

(Alyson) (Viéndola) dadas las condiciones de Albert y tomando en cuenta su historial médico pasado…puede existir la posibilidad de que no recupere sus recuerdos nunca!

(Amín) (Negando) y por eso quieres huir al desierto? Mal hecho!

(Alyson) (Negando) solo quisiera estar en un lugar donde todo esto desapareciera y Albert y yo pudiéramos caminar en la arena y nadar con nuestros hijos en un oasis sin temer que nos vuelvan a hacer daño!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) hija, mi William y tu han tenido que pasar por muchas cosas pero este accidente es algo que no pudimos imaginar que sucedería! Estoy segura que William es fuerte y se repondrá muy pronto!

(Alyson) (Intentando sonreír) eso espero tía! Porque si Albert no nos recuerda a mi hijos y a mí el será muy infeliz al tenernos a su lado y yo no quiero eso!

(Elroy) (Enojada) eso si que no! Si William no recuerda le ayudaremos a recordar! Tú y él han pasado por mucho como para que ahora todo se vuelva negro de nuevo! Mis nietos y tú serán la salvación de William y eso es definitivo!

(Amín) (Negando) Emilia, dejemos que el tiempo sea el que enderece todo esto! (viéndola a la cara) Alah te ayudara a salir bien de todo esto habiba, solo confía en que el sabrá enderezar la cabeza de tu marido y pronto todo estará bien!

(Alyson) (Secándose las lágrimas) pues espero que se la enderece pronto baba, porque ya estuvo bueno estar aguantando tanto

(Amín) (Negando) masha´allah (linda) no rezongues los designios de Alah! (sonriendo) esto también pasara y dentro de poco Albert estará aquí contigo!

(Alyson) (Triste) si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a los sueños!

Amín vio como ella entraba a su habitación después de decir aquella frase con tanta tristeza, la tía no podía más que comprender lo desesperada que podía estar Alyson después de todo lo que les había tocado vivir desde que se habían casado Albert y ella. En la mansión Lancaster, Vanessa bailaba divertida en medio del salón acompañada de un complaciente mayordomo que se desvivía por ella todo el tiempo. Los ojos de Vanessa brillaban al imaginar el mundo de posibilidades que se le había abierto frente a ella ahora que Albert estaba tan vulnerable, sabía que debía actuar rápido antes que los Andley lograran meter en el ideas que a ella no le convenían, ella debía ser mas lista que todos para lograr que su venganza contra ellos fuera definitiva, cuando terminara con Albert y Alyson seguramente la relación de ellos no tendría remedio y ella podría irse lejos a disfrutar de todo lo que ya poseía. Emocionada con solo pensarlo Vanessa hiso lo inimaginable, allí entre risas y baile había abrazado a Tim y había comenzado a besarlo, esa noche se sentía tan emocionada que necesitaba desahogar toda esa alegría con alguien así fuera con el fiel hombre que siempre se desvivía por complacerla, asombrado el mayordomo había sentido como su jefa comenzaba a desabotonarle el chaleco de uniforme mientras lo empujaba hasta hacerlo caer sobre el mullido sillón de la sala, Tim no sabía cómo reaccionar de pronto había visto como Vanessa se levantaba y justo cuando él pensó que ella había reaccionado la vio quitarse la blusa para luego dejarse caer sobre él una vez más. El mayordomo estaba extasiado jamás había imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños que algo así llegara a pasar con aquella mujer que le había robado el sueño y la voluntad desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Vanessa se había convertido en su obsesión desde que la había visto convertirse de una caprichosa adolecente en una excitante mujer como la que había tenido entre sus brazos hacia unos momentos, Vanessa se había levantado después de una intensa y arrebatadora entrega, sin decir nada había dejado a Tim en el sillón completamente desnudo mientras ella caminaba desnuda rumbo a su habitación, el fiel mayordomo se había apresurado a levantarse y recoger la ropa que había quedado en el suelo al escuchar que un auto recién llegaba a la mansión y seguramente se trataría de Henry Lancaster. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando la tía Elroy había pasado a la habitación de Alyson para ver si seguía durmiendo, al entrar había visto como del lado de Albert los dos pequeños dormían con el pulgar en la boca mientras Alyson de espalda a ellos dormía profundamente acunando al pequeño William entre sus brazos. En su rostro se podía ver el cansancio acumulado de tantos días de desvelo y después de arroparla la tía había salido al salón en donde Jacobo y Amín la esperaban para salir rumbo al aeropuerto a dejar a baba que se iría en el primer vuelo de la mañana. En su departamento George caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, el dolor del costado aun lo molestaba pero aun mas lo atormentaba aquella idea que había comenzado a rondarle en la cabeza durante el tiempo que había estado en la clínica. En su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado en aquella carretera, en cuando había salido de la clínica se había puesto en contacto con los investigadores privados que siempre trabajaban para Albert y para él y les había encomendado la tarea de buscar aquel vehículo que los había embestido. Con una mano sostenía el vendaje alrededor de su costado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro mas y mas rápido tanto que había topado con una de las mesas haciendo ruido y despertando a Latifa quien adormitada se sentó en la cama para verlo de pie ya vestido y listo para salir.

(Latifa) (Somnolienta) habib? Que haces despierto tan temprano?

(George) (Serio) nada Tifa, sigue durmiendo amor!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) como me pides que siga durmiendo cuando te veo a punto de un colapso nervioso? (abrazándolo) para donde crees que vas habib?

(George) (Suspirando) voy a ver a William y después iré al consorcio! Hoy comienza el primer careo entre Philip y Henry y no quiero faltar!

(Latifa) (Seria) el médico dijo que debías cuidar tu herida!

(George) (Viéndola a los ojos) con William en el estado que esta y los muchachos atormentados alguien debe ir a apoyar a ese muchacho!

(Latifa) (Molesta) pero allí estará ese hombre habi y no quiero que nada te altere!

(George) (Serio) Tifa por favor! Tú sabes que no puedo seguir quedándome aquí sin hacer nada!

(Latifa) (Seria) acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has hecho cuando crees que no te veo? Para que llamaste a los investigadores esos que vinieron el día que te trajimos a casa?

(George) (Suspirando) nunca se te pasa nada verdad? (sonriendo) no te preocupes solo intento saber que paso con el auto que nos golpeo en la carretera a Lakewood!

(Latifa) (Seria) lo que les paso no fue un accidente verdad?

(George) (Viendo que no le podía mentir) No lo creo! Creo que lo que nos paso fue algo intencionado y no puedo descansar hasta saber quien fue!

(Latifa) (Seria) tú crees que los Lancaster tengan algo que ver en esto?

(George) (Pensativo) no lo sé y prefiero no levantar acusaciones hasta no estar seguro! (sonriendo) ya que estas despierta por qué no me acompañas a la mansión? Stear llamo anoche para avisarnos que al fin Alyson decidió ir a descansar a la mansión!

(Latifa) (Corriendo a vestirse) espero que descanse después de tantos días en la clínica!

(George) (Serio) parece que William despertó anoche!

(Latifa) (Emocionada) de verdad?

(George) (Viéndola serio) William no recuerda nada!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) como que no recuerda nada? Nada de nada? (asustada) Quedo tonto?

(George) (Serio) Tifa! William se golpeo la cabeza muy fuertemente! Seguramente estará confundido unos días mientras se recupera pero no creo que haya quedado tonto!

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) bueno es que me asustaste jali! (saliendo lista) espero que Dorothy tenga algo delicioso para que Alyson desayune con nosotros!

(Violet) (Tocando la puerta) George? Estas listo?

(Latifa) (Abriendo) estamos listos!

(Violet) (Apenada) Latifa, tu también madrugaste?

(Latifa) (Saliendo) como no hacerlo con un marido que abre surcos en el piso mientras duermo!

(Violet) (Viendo a George) sigues sin poder dormir?

(George) (Serio) es una exagerada! Tu esposo nos acompañara?

(Violet) (Negando) David ira a desayunar con el juez Mathew para ver si puede estar presente en la audiencia! Nos vamos?

George solo asintió para luego salir rumbo a la mansión Andley, al llegar la tía Elroy y Jacobo apenas estaban regresando del aeropuerto, al verlos los habían saludado y la tía los había invitado a pasar, Violet sin esperar comenzó a subir las escaleras acompañada de Latifa, las dos querían ver si Alyson aun estaba en la mansión y al entrar a la habitación la habían encontrado aun dormida, los dos pequeños junto a ella parecían intranquilos y después de unos momentos Alyson había despertado al sentir que alguien la observaba, al ver el rostro de Violet y Latifa cerca de ella casi había gritado pero después de un momento solo pudo sentarse para saludarlas. Con cuidado había colocado al pequeño William en los brazos de Violet y mientras se daba un baño Latifa intentaba arropar a los dos pequeños que seguían durmiendo inquietos. El pequeño Jacob parecía rascarse los bracitos mientras intentaba dormir mientras Candy Ann no hacía más que restregarse contra las sabanas mientras despertaba inquieta, Latifa había levantado la sabana para descubrir el cuerpecito de los dos pequeños llenos de ampollas, algo les había sucedido por que parecía que habían enfermado gravemente. Violet vio como Latifa comenzaba a quitarles la ropita dejando al descubierto las piernitas y los bracitos completamente cubiertos de manchas rojizas mientras los pequeños se rascaban desesperados. Alyson apenas había salido del baño cuando su mirada se fijo en el jarrón de flores que estaba cerca de la ventana, de aquel hermoso arreglo sobresalían lo que parecía ser una hermosas hojas.

(Alyson) (Señalando) quien trajo esas flores?

(Latifa) (Seria) no preguntes tonterías y mira a los niños, creo que están enfermos!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) pero que es esto?

(Jacob) (Rascándose) te guta foesita umi?

(Alyson) (Viendo el florero) tú los trajiste habi?

(Candy Ann) (Rascándose las piernitas) te tajimos pa que no llode!

(Alyson) (Viendo el florero) ustedes salieron a cortarlo verdad?

(Jacob) (Restregándose en la cama) eto pica umiiiii!

(Alyson) (Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro) hiedra! No se rasquen que será peor!

(Candy Ann) (Casi llorando) peo pica lison, pica feo!

(Violet) (Saliendo) será mejor que ponga al bebe lejos de estos dos traviesos!

(Latifa) (Rascándose las manos) que es esto Najda? Pica horrible!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) no te rasques Tifa, los niños fueron al jardín y con las flores cortaron hiedra y ahora tendrán comezón hasta que los pase el efecto!

Después de haber metido a los pequeños a la regadera y llenarlos de calamina y las manos de Latifa también Alyson salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Candy en el salón veía aquel espectáculo que venía bajando, los dos pequeños parecían mimos llenos de medicina en los brazos y piernas y a Latifa con las manos parchadas de medicina también. Después de reír un rato con la travesura que los pequeños habían hecho Alyson había tenido una fuerte discusión con George, por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir a la clínica después de ver aquellos círculos alrededor de sus ojos ella parecía no estar dispuesta a acatar las órdenes de George quien solo intentaba cuidarla. Después de haber discutido un rato Alyson había salido de la mansión sin esperar a nadie y había subido al auto de Albert para ir a la clínica, molesto George dejo a las damas en la mansión y salió detrás de su sobrina que parecía no entender razones. Al llegar a la clínica Alyson había bajado del auto y se dirigía a la puerta cuando George le había dado alcance y la había tomado del brazo. La mirada seria de su tío por un momento el hiso temblar pero al ver aquel temor en los ojos de ella la mirada de George se había suavizado y sin decir nada la había abrazado con ternura.

(George) (Serio) crees que yo sería capaz de prohibirte algo si no fuera por tu propio bien?

(Alyson) (A punto de llorar) no me pidas que me quede en casa jali! Quiero estar aquí aunque no me recuerde!

(George) (Serio) estas agotada y ahora también quieres agotarte emocionalmente? Recuerda en qué estado te encontré en Escocia y comprende que no puedo permitir que vuelvas a caer en el mismo estado de depresión de antes!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) ya no puedo mas jali! Son tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento!

(George) (Dándole un beso en la frente) solo te pido que tengas paciencia y que no te desanimes por el estado de William!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) te juro que si Albert no se recupera pronto le danzare la danza de los siete velos para ver si le reactivo la neurona!

(George) (Tragando saliva) espero que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo sorprendida) Latifa…… (Sonrojada) no, no quiero saber!

(George) (Carraspeando) vamos a ver como amaneció William!

Conteniendo una picara sonrisa Alyson abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Terry conversando con Albert quien aun se veía muy débil. Al verlos entrar Terry se había levantando para que George pudiera acercarse, Alyson se había detenido en la puerta y nerviosa se acerco hasta tomar el historial de Albert y ver como había pasado la noche. Albert respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba hablar con George ignorando por completo a Alyson quien leía despacio la lista de síntomas que había tenido durante la noche. Albert intentaba verle la cara cuando de pronto George se había levantado alarmado, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la nariz de Albert mientras este comenzaba a quejarse del dolor de cabeza una vez más. Alyson había tomado un poco de algodón de la mesa y con cuidado había comenzado a limpiar sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, la mirada cansada de Albert intentaba reconocer el rostro de la enfermera que ahora lo estaba atendiendo, el doctor Smith había entrado a la habitación y en silencio observaba la forma en que Albert veía a Alyson, después de limpiarle la nariz Alyson se había levantado cuando la mano de Albert la había tomado por la muñeca, en los ojos de Albert se veía una confusión que lo estaba atormentando y sin poder hacer mas Alyson le sonrió dulcemente mientras él la soltaba.

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) buenos días doctora! Pensé que después de tantas noches en guardia se tomaría por lo menos todo el día para descansar!

(Alyson) (Viendo como los ojos de Albert se cerraban) no puedo quedarme en casa! Tengo que estar aquí!

(George) (Viendo a Terry) podemos tomar un café Terry?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) eso me caería muy bien!

(George) (Saliendo) necesito comentarle algo!

(Terry) (Caminando junto a él) sucede algo?

(George) (Serio) esta mañana comienza la audiencia contra Henry Lancaster, Archie asistirá como apoyo para el joven Lancaster y yo debo hacerlo también! (viéndolo) necesito que me ayude en algo que no podre hacer por ahora!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) que es eso que necesita que haga?

(George) (Serio) necesito que averigüe en qué estado se utiliza una placa color mandarina!

(Terry) (Serio) una placa? (pensativo) porque es tan importante eso?

(George) (Serio) tengo a los investigadores del consorcio averiguando en Lakewood por mí, pero esto aun no puedo dárselo a nadie y con el juicio encima no puedo ocuparme!

(Terry) (Comprendiendo) a que auto pertenece esta placa?

(George) (Suspirando) a una camioneta Rover azul!

(Terry) (Serio) el vehículo que los golpeo en el accidente?

(George) (Asintiendo) no sé porque pero presiento que eso no fue un accidente como creemos!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) color mandarina! Yo me encargo de eso!

(George) (Serio) espero estar equivocado pero por ahora esto debe permanecer solo entre nosotros!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) encontrare esa placa y si puedo también el auto!

(George) (Pensativo) solo espero estar equivocado en lo que estoy pensando!

(Terry) (Serio) yo también espero que este equivocado! Ya sería demasiado si llega a ser cierto!

George levanto la mirada hacia Terry, sin necesidad de decirle lo que el presentía parecía que Terry se lo había comprendido a la perfección, solo un nombre podía rondar alrededor de aquel atentado, Lancaster. Sin decir más los dos se sentaron a tomar un café para darle tiempo a Alyson y al doctor para conversar ya después verían de que manera hacerla volver a la mansión para que descansara un poco más, si sus presentimientos eran verdad no convenía que ni ella ni Albert permanecieran mucho tiempo en la clínica. En la habitación de Albert este se había quedado dormido después que el doctor le administrara de nuevo el anti inflamatorio, después de revisarlo noto como Alyson parecía intentar rascarse la espalda, desesperada había comenzado a rascarse sobre la ropa intentando que el médico no la viera pero sin preguntarle el doctor se había puesto detrás de ella y le había levantado la blusa para descubrir ciertos manchones enrojecidos en la piel de la espalda de Alyson. La pequeña Candy Ann y Jacob se habían recostado sobre ella después de recoger las flores con las que le habían adornado la habitación y le habían pegado la urticaria que les había dado por la hiedra que habían cortado. Terry había salido de la clínica para comenzar a buscar la placa que George le había encargado mientras George volvía a la habitación de Albert justo cuando el doctor Smith llevaba del brazo a Alyson mientras esta intentaba rascarse la espalda, sin pensar George camino detrás de ellos sin darse cuenta que Vanessa los observaba desde el fondo del pasillo. Al ver que Alyson se había marchado seguida por George, Vanessa se había apresurado para entrar a la habitación de Albert a hacerle una nueva visita, necesitaba poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible para provocar a Alyson y esa era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, al entrar en la habitación pudo ver como Albert dormitaba, sonriendo comenzó a acercarse hasta sentarse junto a él quien al reconocerla del día anterior no pudo más que sonreír al verla, aquella sonrisa débil logro poner en Vanessa una enorme sonrisa al ver que efectivamente Albert seguía sin recordar quién era ella exactamente, con delicadeza le tomo la mano mientras comenzaba a conversar con él. En la sala de examen el doctor veía la espalda de Alyson mientras George sonreía al reconocer la forma de las manitas de los pequeños dibujadas en un tono enrojecido en la espalda de su sobrina mientras el doctor comenzaba a poner un poco de calamina para disminuir la comezón que esta tenia. Después de terminar de curarla y darle una blusa limpia Alyson se había quedado a ver como el doctor cambiaba la curación de George al parecer la sutura en su costado estaba ya bastante desinflamada y pronto quedaría solo una casi imperceptible cicatriz gracias al cuidado que el doctor Carter había tenido al realizar la cirugía, mientras tanto en la habitación Vanessa seguía conversando con Albert quien confundido no podía más que hacer una que otra pregunta con una voz tan débil que Vanessa casi podía reyar al verlo tan frágil y desesperado por recordar un pasado que ella simplemente se estaba inventando para atormentarlo. En tan solo unos momentos había tejido una historia llena de injusticias y malos tratos contra ella por parte de la tía Elroy y sus sobrinos y de cómo la tía había logrado un matrimonio muy ventajoso interponiéndose entre ellos dos para casarlo con la sobrina bastarda de George que se había prestado a todos los sucios planes que la tía había propuesto para apoderarse de la fortuna que su sobrina había logrado robarle a Henry. Albert se encontraba muy confundido, no sabía si creer todo lo que Vanessa le estaba diciendo pero las lágrimas en los ojos de ella lo hacían dudar pues reflejaban un profundo dolor que él no podía comprender. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aquella historia tan bien narrada no hacía más que confundirlo cada vez más. Vanessa se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba ocultando la risa que le provocaba ver la confusión en los ojos del débil Albert quien de pronto no había podido más que acariciarle la mano a ella intentando confortarla al verla llorar tan angustiada. Alyson había dejado que el doctor terminara de atender a George, lentamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación de Albert cuando una de las enfermeras le había dado alcance. Al ver la mueca de pena en el rostro de la enfermera Alyson se había detenido para poder escuchar lo que ella necesitaba y sonriendo se dispuso a escucharla. En la mansión Andley después de varios días en Lakewood, Patrick Saint-Claire había vuelto a la mansión acompañado de Tom y Flamy, después de muchos días de ausencia parecía que al fin las cosas entre ellos se habían resuelto pero ahora la tristeza en el rostro de Tom podía indicarles que no todas las cosas estaban tan bien como creían, Candy había corrido a saludarlos mientras en la habitación de Candy Ann Flamy y Latifa les daban un baño de avena a los pequeños para calmarles un poco la picazón que los seguía atormentando. La tía Elroy y Jacobo se habían acercado a recibir a los recién llegados y después de hacerlos pasar al salón Candy había comenzado a servir el té para poder conversar.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) pensé que vendrían hace una semana!

(Flamy) (Tomando la mano de Tom) volvimos hace una semana!

(Tom) (Serio) pensábamos venir por la pequeña para llevarla al rancho pero pasó algo y no pudimos venir como lo habíamos planeado!

(Elroy) (Seria) todo está bien, supongo!

(Tom) (Negando) nada está bien señora! Hace una semana cuando Flamy y yo volvimos al rancho, encontramos a Patrick con una visita que realmente no esperábamos!

(Candy) (Sentándose frente a ellos) por tu cara puedo ver que la visita no fue de tu agrado!

(Patrick) (Viéndolos bajar la mirada) era una trabajadora social! Llego al rancho buscando a Tom por que aparentemente la pequeña no era hija de los sirvientes de Tom que murieron hace un par de años!

(Jacobo) (Confundido) entonces no eran los padres de Candy Ann?

(Tom) (Negando) al parecer la pequeña le fue robada a su familia cuando apenas tenía un año justo cuando los sirvientes de papa volvieron al rancho! Ellos se habían ido a su pueblo cuando descubrieron que esperaban un hijo y cuando volvieron con la pequeña asumimos que era la hija que habían tenido!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pero entonces? Si Candy Ann no era su hija de quien es hija?

(Tom) (Serio) el padre de Candy Ann murió hace apenas unos meses y la madre murió cuando la pequeña nació!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) entonces la pequeña sigue siendo huérfana!

(Flamy) (Seria) el problema no es esa señora Elroy!

(Tom) (Bajando la cabeza) el problema es que mi pequeña si tiene familia y debo devolverla!

(Candy) (Asombrada) Candy Ann tiene que irse?(llorando) pero por qué? Ella es nuestra pequeña Tom! Ella no puede irse!

(Flamy) (Abrazando a Tom) ella tiene que irse Candy! Ella tiene familia y lo más justo es que este donde pertenece!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) mi pequeña no puede irse! Candy tiene razón, no podemos dejar que se la lleven!

(Tom) (Negando) es demasiado tarde para negarse!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Tom volvía a sentarse con el rostro completamente triste sin poder decir una palabra más. En la clínica Alyson veía a la enfermera que parecía no saber cómo comenzar a hablar pues no hacía más que jugar con sus manos restregando una contra la otra.

(Alyson) (Seria) Nataly, si no tiene nada que decir para que me detuvo?

(Nataly) (Nerviosa) desde ayer necesitaba hablar con usted doctora pero cuando la busque usted ya se había ido!

(Alyson) (Seria) sucedió algo?

(Nataly) (Asintiendo) ayer en la tarde cuando cambiaron al señor Andley a una habitación privada, usted fue a descansar a una de las habitaciones mientras lo acomodábamos pero el señor recibió una visita cuando lo dejaron solo!

(Alyson) (Seria) una visita?

(Nataly) (Asintiendo) al principio pensé que se trataba de una de las doctoras por qué no la logre ver de frente pero cuando ella salió me di cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna doctora!

(Alyson) (Asustada) que me está diciendo Nataly? Quien entro a la habitación de Albert y por qué no fueron a revisar que hacia esa mujer en la habitación de mi esposo?

(Nataly) (Nerviosa) cuando yo la vi salir corrí a ver al señor Andley pero todo en la habitación estaba en orden así que decidí seguir a la mujer que salió de la habitación!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) y? quien era esa mujer?

(Nataly) (Negando) no lo sé doctora, la verdad yo nunca la había visto por aquí y no sabría decirle quien es!

(Alyson) (Desesperada) si no paso nada y no la reconociste porque me lo dices ahora?

(Nataly) (Suspirando) es que resulta que esa mujer volvió!

(Alyson) volvió?

(Nataly) (Asintiendo) según la enfermera de turno dice que entro a la habitación del señor Andley hace más de media hora en cuanto usted y el doctor Smith salió! Cuando vio que el señor Johnson se había ido detrás de ustedes ella aprovecho para meterse a la habitación y aun sigue allí con su esposo! (seria) quiere que le diga al guardia que la saque?

Alyson se había quedado pensativa, el corazón de pronto le había dado un vuelco y sin contestarle a la enfermera comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Albert, un fuerte nudo en la garganta se le formo y sin esperar había abierto la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Vanessa con la mano de Albert entre las suyas mientras se la acariciaba y le sonreía coqueta. Alyson empuño las manos al ver aquella escena, sentía rabia al ver como Vanessa le sonreía a Albert mientras el adormitado parecía intentar sonreírle también.

(Alyson) (Acercándose) que haces aquí Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Soltando la mano de Albert) Alyson!

(Alyson) (Enojada) que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Angustiada) yo, yo solo vine a ver como estaba William!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) eres una descarada! Como te atreves a poner un pie en esta habitación después de todo lo que has hecho?

(Vanessa) (Seria) yo no vine a molestar a nadie! Yo solo vine en cuanto supe que William estaba grave!

(Alyson) (Molesta) como se te ocurre siquiera acercarte a él? Que pretendes ahora?

(Albert) (Intranquilo) Vanessa? Que está pasando?

(Vanessa) (Humilde) no pasa nada querido, es solo que debo irme por ahora!

(Albert) (Viéndolas) enfermera, por favor déjeme a solas con Vanessa!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que?

Alyson estaba realmente sorprendida al escuchar a Albert llamarla de aquella manera pidiéndole que lo dejara a solas con aquella mujer que tanto daño les había hecho, sabía que lo que le dijera a Albert en ese momento podía ser muy delicado para su salud pero escucharlo pedirle que lo dejara a solas con esa arpía era la última cosa que ella pensaba hacer, Vanessa le sonreía burlona mientras Alyson veía la mirada suplicante de Albert quien no podía ver el gesto de burla que Vanessa le dedicaba a Alyson.

(Vanessa) (Volteando a verlo) lo siento querido, creo que por ahora es mejor que me retire! (volteando a verla) no quiero que tu esposa se incomode por mi culpa!

(Alyson) (Tomándola del brazo) es hora que te vayas!

(Vanessa) (Viendo como Alyson la sacaba de la habitación) me haces daño, suéltame!

(Alyson) (Sacándola al pasillo) como te atreves siquiera a venir a la clínica? Eres una descarada!

(Vanessa) (Viendo la puerta cerrada) que te pasa querida? Nerviosa?

(Alyson) (Seria) que diablos pretendes ahora Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) eso tendrás que averiguarlo querida! Esta vez no podrás conmigo! Ahora si vas a conocerme!

(Alyson) (Dándole una bofetada) no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí! No quiero verte cerca de Albert!

(Vanessa) (Dándose la vuelta) creo que eso es algo que el decidirá querida!

Alyson vio como Vanessa caminaba hacia la salida seguida del guardia que Nataly había llamado cuando había visto a Alyson correr a la habitación, desde lejos George había visto a Vanessa alejarse y una extraña sensación le recorrió por el cuerpo, serio vio como Alyson había vuelto a entrar a la habitación y se había ido detrás de Vanessa para ver en que auto había llegado a la clínica. En la habitación Alyson veía a Albert quien desde la cama la veía con una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre le dedicaba. Ahora era el turno de ella de explicarle a Albert por que no le había dicho desde el principio quien era ella. Sin decir nada comenzó a acercarse a la cama de Albert hasta que lo escucho hablar con una voz débil pero segura.

(Albert) (Serio) no quiero hablar con usted!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) Albert!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) déjeme solo!

Alyson estaba realimente sorprendida, aquellas simples palabras de Albert de pronto la habían hecho sentir un escalofrío como nunca antes había sentido.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 90: **Un Pasado Confuso**

**Yajaira **


	90. Chapter 90

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 90**

**Un Pasado Confuso**

Alyson seguía de pie junto a la puerta mientras Albert con mucha dificultad se acomodaba en la cama intentando voltear a ver a otro lado. La presencia de aquellas dos mujeres en su habitación le había dejado una sensación en el pecho que no podía descifrar, se sentía perdido en un laberinto que no cesaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor, por largo rato intento ignorar la presencia de Alyson quien se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. George había regresado del parqueo y al llegar a la habitación de Albert había tocado con cuido, Albert apenas se había podido voltear a ver cuando Alyson le había abierto la puerta y había dejado entrar a George quien camino hacia la cama mientras Alyson salía para dejarlos conversar a solas, ese aun no era el momento para que ella se acercara a el a aclarar cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

(George) (Sentándose) como te sientes hoy William?

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) muy confundido! (viéndolo a los ojos) quienes son esas mujeres George? Realmente estoy casado con la mujer que acaba de salir?

(George) (Sorprendido) no recuerdas nada?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) apenas recuerdo que Terry y la pequeña se iban a casar y luego yo saldría de viaje! (desesperado) dime George, que paso en ese viaje?

(George) (Sonriendo) mas de lo que podría contarte William! Lo que realmente paso en ese viaje lo saben solamente tú y Alyson!

(Albert) (Respirando agitado) por que no puedo recordad nada George! Vanessa me dijo….

(George) (Serio) espero que no estés pensando en creer nada de lo que esa mujer venga a decirte!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) porque lo dices así George? Que pasa con Vanessa?

(George) (Viendo la nariz de Albert sangrar) te sientes bien William?

(Albert) (Cruzando los ojos) mi cabeza George, me duele tanto!

(George) (Corriendo hacia la puerta) Alyson, Alyson!

(Dr. Smith) (Entrando) sucede algo señor Johnson?

(George) (Señalando) de pronto comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y se quedo dormido!

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe tanto señor Johnson, eso le sucederá mientras aun la inflamación cause presión en su cabeza!

(George) (Serio) William está completamente confundido, no reconoce a su esposa y ahora está comenzando a creer en las mentiras que la hermana de Alyson ha venido a meterle en la cabeza!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) esa muchacha ha estado aquí? (molesto) porque nadie me dijo que han estado visitándolo sin mi consentimiento! (saliendo) Nataly!!!

(Nataly) (Corriendo) dígame doctor!

(Dr. Smith) (Furioso) quien dejo entrar visitas a la habitación del señor Andley?

(Nataly) (Nerviosa) Doctor, yo….

(Dr. Smith) (Viéndola a los ojos) tiene usted idea del mal que pueden causarle las visitas al paciente?

(Nataly) (Temblando) si doctor, pero es que yo….

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) la mente del señor Andley está en un estado muy delicado y cualquier alteración que puedan provocarle puede ser desastrosa! Como se le ocurre dejarlo sin vigilancia? Que le pasa enfermera acaso usted no sabe…

(Alyson) (Seria) Doctor! (acercándose) doctor……Dr. Smith!

(Dr. Smith) (Molesto) que quiera doctora?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) quiero que hablemos en mi oficina!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) está suspendida enfermera!

(Nataly) (Asustada) pero…

(Alyson) (Seria, entrando a su oficina) no creo que sea justo culpar a la enfermera! Vanessa es muy astuta doctor, ella ya logro entrar a ver a Albert dos veces y en esas dos veces ha logrado poner dudas en su cabeza!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) en primer lugar no le permito que cuestione mi autoridad interrumpiéndome cuando estoy reprendiendo a una enfermera y en segundo le recuerdo que el señor Andley es mi paciente y yo decido quien lo visita y quien no! Hasta ahora he tolerado su presencia constante en la habitación pero eso no significa que vaya a seguir siendo benevolente con usted!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) pero yo…..(sollozando) yo…..(llorando) yo ya no aguanto más!

(Dr. Carter) (Entrando) que está pasando Smith, porque la enfermera….. Alyson?

(Dr. Smith) (Haciéndole una señal para que saliera) estas harta de que Alyson?

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) estoy harta de no poder vivir tranquila con Albert y mis hijos! Duele demasiado amar y sufrir al mismo tiempo!

(Dr. Smith) (Apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio) y que harás si tu marido no recupera la memoria? Has pensado en esa posibilidad?

(Alyson) (Triste) Albert no puede quedarse así! El tiene que recuperarse!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) y si no lo hace? Vas a seguir aquí metida velando el sueño de un hombre que no te recuerda?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) que quiere decirme con todo esto? Que no vale la pena estar a su lado? (negando) yo no lo creo así! Albert es el amor de mi vida y no quiero perderlo!

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) entonces creo que es hora de que lo lleves a casa!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) a casa? Pero el aun no está bien….

(Dr. Smith) (caminando hacia la ventana) conozco a tu hermana tanto como tú y sé que en el estado de tu esposo en este momento ella será capaz de manipularlo a su antojo y ya hemos visto que las enfermeras de aquí no son lo suficientemente cuidadosas para alguien como Vanessa! (volteando a verla) creo que lo más prudente es que lleves a tu esposo a casa y termine el tratamiento allí! (abriendo la puerta) sé que puedo contar con que serás muy cuidadosa con su recuperación! (viéndola) espero que aun sigas siendo tan buen médico como lo has sido desde la facultad!

(Alyson) (Seria) cuidarlo en casa?

(Dr. Smith) (Asintiendo) tenemos demasiados pacientes a los que hay que atender y no podemos darnos el lujo de poner en alerta a todo el personal de seguridad para que cuiden solo a tu esposo, es hora que lo lleves a casa y lo rodeen de todo lo que pueda ayudarle a recordar! (viendo la preocupación en su mirada) los dos sabemos que lo único que podemos hacer aquí es suministrar los medicamentos y esperar, eso puedes hacerlo tú misma en casa!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) tengo que preparar a los niños antes de llevarlo a casa! (bajando la mirada) será muy duro para Jacob, creo que aun más de lo que es para mí!

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) confiemos en que el pueda lograr que su padre lo recuerde, los niños son sorprendentes no te preocupes tanto por el! (tomándola de la barbilla para verla a los ojos) quien realmente me preocupa eres tú! Eres como mi hija y me preocupa todo esto que te está pasando! (serio) que piensas hacer si él no te recuerda y tu hermana sigue entrometiéndose? Vas a dejar que ella gane terreno en la mente de tu esposo?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos y negando) Albert recordara! Estoy segura que el va a recordar! (cerrando los ojos) un amor como el que sentimos no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) y si Vanessa sigue entrometiéndose?

(Alyson) (Seria) veremos quién gana!

(Dr. Smith) (Sonriendo) preparare todo para que lleves a Albert a casa mañana mismo! (saliendo) así podrás hablar con tu hijo y explicarle lo que pasa con su padre!

(Dr. Carter) (Acercándose a él) que está pasando Smith? Primero veo a Nataly salir llorando y luego Alyson… qué diablos pasa?

(Dr. Smith) (Viéndolo) preparemos los medicamentos necesarios para el señor Andley, Alyson lo llevara a casa mañana a primera hora!

Los dos médicos comenzaron a alejarse mientras discutían los cuidados que debían darle a Albert mientras estuviera en casa convaleciente mientras George en la habitación de Albert lo observaba dormir intranquilo mientras esperaba a Alyson para que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando. En la mansión Terry había llegado apenas después de pasar por algunos informes al departamento de tránsito, al entrar se había encontrado con Candy caminando de un lado a otro y al acercarse se había enterado de la situación por la que estaban a punto de pasar ahora que Tom y Flamy debían enviar a la pequeña Candy Ann con la familia que aun tenia. Realmente todos estaban consternados con la idea de perder a la pequeña, no habían necesitado mucho tiempo para encariñarse con ella y ahora la sola idea de verla partir para no verla nunca mas era simplemente intolerable.

(Terry) (Caminando de un lado a otro) no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo Tom! Como es posible que vengas a darnos esta noticia con esa estúpida mueca de tranquilidad en la cara? Acaso no te duele perder a nuestra niña?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) no Terry, no puedo decir que me duela perderla aunque si voy a extrañarla más de lo que puedas imaginar!

(Elroy) (Llorando) no puedo creer que se atreva a decir eso Tom! Acaso mi niña significa tan poco para usted?

(Tom) (Bajando la mirada) esa niña es mi vida señora Elroy pero no puedo quedarme con ella! no a costa del sufrimiento de otros!

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) yo si te comprendo Tom!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) como puedes decir eso pecosa? Candy Ann no puede irse! Si Tom no la quiere yo si quiero tenerla con nosotros!

(Candy) (Negando) no Terry, eso no sería justo para ella!

(Annie) (Secándose las lagrimas) Candy tiene razón Terry! No podemos ser egoístas y debemos aceptar que la pequeña estará mejor con su familia que con nosotros!

(Terry) (Furioso) No! No lo acepto! Candy Ann no se va, no quiero que se vaya!

(Archie) (Acercándose) Terry, debes escucharlos a ellos! Ellos son huérfanos y saben por lo que la pequeña pasara cuando crezca si no le permitimos que vaya con su propia familia!

(Candy) (Llorando) ella tiene la oportunidad de conocer a su verdadera familia y nosotros no debemos impedírselo!

(Terry) (Bajando la mirada) eso tal vez lo entiendan ustedes pero yo no! (caminando apresurado) yo no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente!

(Candy) (Viéndolo salir) Terry! (negando) para Terry siempre es difícil dejar ir a alguien que significa tanto para él y Candy Ann se le ha metido en el corazón desde el primer día!

(Flamy) (Seria) tal vez si dejaran que Tom termine de decirles lo que venía a decir puedan dejar de llorar!

(Jacobo) (Serio) que más hay que decir? Que la pequeña partirá hoy mismo?

(Elroy) (Angustiada) no! Hoy no! Por lo menos deben dejar que nos despidamos de ella como es debido!

(Tom) (Levantando la mirada) ese es el asunto señora Elroy! Si van a hacerle una fiesta a mi pequeña no creo que deba ser de despedida!

(Anthony) (Serio) de qué diablos estás hablando Tom?

(Tom) (Viéndolos a todos) si me dejan terminar la historia tal vez logren comprender por qué no puedo pelear por mi pequeña!

(Candy) (Seria) que es lo que te impide pelear por ella Tom? Porque no quieres quedarte con Candy Ann?

(Tom) (Viéndola) cuando llegamos les dije que Candy Ann no era hija de los empleados de mi padre! (levantándose) ellos se habían ido a su pueblo cuando se enteraron que esperaban un hijo, al parecer el embarazo de ella había sido muy complicado y después de mucho luchar ella perdió a su bebe, los médicos dijeron que se debía a que se había ahorcado con el cordón y ella no se atendió a tiempo!

(Annie) (Apretándose el vientre) que horrible, pobre mujer!

(Tom) (Asintiendo) ellos Vivian en casa de una pareja ya mayor, la esposa de el dueño de la casa también esperaba a su bebe y fueron a dar al mismo hospital! (suspirando) la noche que mis empleados perdieron a su bebe la otra pareja había recibido a su hija! (viéndolos) esa niña era Candy Ann!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pero entonces como fue que ellos volvieron aquí con la niña?

(Flamy) (Seria) al parecer la madre de Candy Ann se puso grave después de dar a luz y murió esa misma noche! El médico ya les había advertido que por su edad era un embarazo muy arriesgado y no pudieron hacer nada!

(Tom) (Viendo a Candy) el padre la llevo a casa y también llevo a la devastada pareja con él! Nunca espero que aquella pareja se desapareciera llevándose a su hija!

(Candy) (Llorando) pobre hombre! (pensativa) pero si dijiste que él había muerto, entonces quien está reclamando a la niña?

(Tom) (Sacando un libro) las autoridades me permitieron que sea yo mismo quien entregue a la pequeña con su familia! (suspirando) el padre de la pequeña dejo un diario en el que nombra a la persona que se encargara de la pequeña de ahora en adelante!

(Elroy) (Viendo aquel libro con desconfianza) y cómo podemos estar seguros de que es lo correcto?

(Tom) (Viendo el libro fijamente) porque se trata de la hermana mayor de Candy Ann!

(Jacobo) (Confundido) la pequeña tiene una hermana?

(Flamy) (Asintiendo) si señor! Candy Ann tendrá que vivir con su hermana de ahora en adelante!

(Candy) (Llorando) pobrecita Candy Ann! No quiero imaginar lo que sufrirá cuando se vaya!

(Tom) (Levantando la mirada) recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estaba en el hospital, Candy? (viéndola confundida) te dije que cuando los padres de Candy Ann habían muerto, yo me había hecho cargo de la pequeña….(acariciándole la mejilla) porque me recordaba tanto a ti!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) si lo recuerdo! Pero qué tiene eso que ver ahora?

(Tom) (Sonriendo) tiene que ver Candy! Porque la hermana a la que debo entregar a mi pequeña, eres tú!

(Anthony) (Levantándose) QUE?

(Archie) (Confundido) en donde fue que me perdí? Como es posible que Candy sea la hermana de la pequeña? Candy nunca conoció a su familia!

(Elroy) (Seria) silencio! Dejen que Tom nos aclare esto!

(Jacobo) (Caminando hacia el) explícate bien muchacho! Como es eso de que Candy es la hermana de la pequeña?

(Tom) (Mostrándole el diario) este es el diario de Charles White y su esposa Jane! (volteando a ver a Candy) en el está escrita la historia de la noche que te abandonaron Candy!

(Candy) (Temblorosa) mi…. historia? (respirando pesadamente) mi hermanita?

(Archie) (Corriendo) respira gatita, reacciona vamos respira!

(Anthony) (Dándole aire) que alguien le traiga algo!

(Elroy) (Seria) silencio! (extendiendo la mano) déjeme ver ese libro Tom!

(Tom) (Negando) disculpe señor Elroy, pero esto es algo que solo Candy puede leer! (viéndola) si ella quiere compartir la historia con todos después de leerla, entonces sabremos qué es lo que dice!

(Elroy) (Seria) estas en condiciones de leerlo ahora Candy?

(Tom) (Viéndola tomar el libro) el abogado me recomendó que comiences leyendo la página que está marcada con el separador! Es una carta de tu padre, para ti!

Candy temblaba mientras sostenía aquel libro entre sus manos, nerviosa abrió justo donde Tom le había indicado y comenzó a leer en silencio, todos guardaban silencio mientras veían como las lagrimas de Candy se derramaban sin control sobre sus manos y la pagina que estaba leyendo en ese momento. El silencio solo había sido interrumpido por el llanto de Candy quien después de leer un par de paginas había abrazado aquel libro y había comenzado a llorar mientras sonreía emocionada, nunca antes había imaginado que las razones por las cuales sus padres la habían dejado eran por el gran amor que tenían por ella. En aquella carta su padre había dejado plasmado todo el amor que sentía por ella y por su pequeña hermana y las líneas que su madre había escrito pidiendo su perdón simplemente la habían desarmado. Tom y Annie se habían acercado a abrazarla mientras todos esperaban ansiosos para ver qué era lo que Candy diría ahora. Tom se arrodillo frente a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la veía fijamente y Candy lo veía de la misma forma.

(Tom) (Intentando sonreír) comprendes ahora, por que no puedo luchar por mi pequeña? (llorando) como voy a luchar contra mi hermana cuando es a ella a la que le corresponde tener ese angelito a su lado? Como podría yo quitarle a mi hermana lo que le corresponde, cuando yo mismo se lo que es vivir abandonado y sin familia?

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) Tom….. Gracias Tom!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) además, Candy Ann no solo será tu hermana Candy, también será de Tom y mía así como tú eres nuestra hermana!

(Tom) (Levantándose) eso es verdad! Tal vez perdí una hija, pero gane un angelito como hermana!

(Candy) (Asustada) como voy a decirle esto a Candy Ann? (levantándose) también debo decírselo a Terry!

(Elroy) (Secándose las lágrimas) me alegro mucho por ti Candy!

(Tom) (Tomándola de la mano) me gustaría ser yo quien hable con la pequeña! (conteniendo las lagrimas) deja que yo le diga lo que ha pasado!

(Candy) (Asintiendo) tienes todo el derecho Tom! Esperare a que tú hables con ella para acercarme!

(Tom) (Bajando la mirada) gracias!

Candy no pudo más que abrazarlo, sabía que separarse de Candy Ann no era nada fácil para él y que eso lo estaba matando por dentro, pero también sabía que ella no quería separarse nunca más de aquella pequeña que ahora podía comprender por qué se le había metido tanto en el corazón. Lentamente Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín por donde Terry había salido furioso. Sabía que Terry estaba sufriendo y no quería que lo vieran así. Después de vivir una niñez llena de abandono Terry había aprendido a encerrar sus sentimientos y con Candy Ann los había dejado aflorar desde el primer día y pensar en perderla debía ser un dolor demasiado fuerte para alguien como él. Desde lejos lo vio sentado en el pasto del jardín abrazando a los dos pequeños sin importarle que le mancharan la ropa con el medicamento que tenían por todo el cuerpo. La pequeña Candy Ann estaba sentada sobre una de sus piernas recostando la cabecita en el pecho de él mientras Jacob sentado en la otra pierna le contaba lo que les había sucedido esa mañana al ir a recoger flores para su mama. Terry sonreía aunque sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que estaba sintiendo por la pequeña a la que sostenía entre sus brazos.

(Candy) (Acercándose) hola!

(Candy Ann) (Bostezando) oda cany! Yo tene fueñito!

(Candy) (Agachándose) Tom está en la casa con Flamy y se quedaran a dormir esta noche! (susurrando) Patrick también vino!

(Jacob) (Levantándose) yupi, vamo a fugad co patic!

(Candy Ann) (Corriendo) papi tae ducitos, vamo!

(Terry) (Viéndolos correr) porque tienes tanta prisa por verla partir?

(Candy) (Acomodándose sobre sus piernas) abrázame!

(Terry) (Apretándola contra él) porque pecosa? Porque pasan tantas cosas que no deberían pasar?

(Candy) (Besándole la frente) sabias que mi madre tenía quince años cuando yo nací?

(Terry) (Suspirando) porque tenemos que dejar ira nuestra pequeña traviesa?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) mi padre tenía apenas diecisiete años cuando se caso con ella!

(Terry) (Distraído) es que no quiero que Candy Ann se vaya, aunque sea lo correcto!

(Candy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) mama enfermo gravemente después de que nací y por eso papa y ella decidieron dejarme en el hogar de poni! (viéndolo levantar la mirada) papa estaba enfermo también por el fuerte invierno y pensaron que si me quedaba con ellos enfermaría también y moriríamos los tres! (sonriendo) me abandonaron para salvarme y después volverían por mi!

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) de que estás hablando pecosa?

(Candy) (Con los ojos brillosos) después de unos años en los que casi murieron de hambre papa trabajaba muy duro para que a mama no le faltara nada! Sabían que habían pasado ya más de diez años cuando decidieron que mama estaba lo suficientemente bien para venir a buscarme! (sonriendo) ellos llegaron al hogar con la intensión de recuperarme aunque no tenían nada que ofrecerme más que su amor!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) como sabes todo esto?

(Candy) (sollozando) fue entonces que se enteraron que yo había sido adoptada por los Andley y decidieron renunciar a mí una vez más, para que yo tuviera todo lo que ellos nos podían ofrecerme! (llorando) ellos se sacrificaron por mi!

(Terry) (Secándole las lágrimas) no entiendo que es lo que me dices Candy!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) mama y papa estaban muy tristes por no tenerme y decidieron trabajar muy duro para poder presentarse ante mi algún día y poder contarme lo que había sucedido y tener algo que ofrecerme cuando me vieran!

(Terry) (Serio) como es que supiste todo esto pecosa? Quien te lo dijo?

(Candy) (Llorando) después de un tiempo se enteraron de nuestro matrimonio, al saber que me casaría con un hombre tan bueno como tu creyeron que ellos nunca me hubieran podido dar nada mejor! (viéndolo a los ojos) para entonces ellos ya habían logrado comprar una casita y un hermoso campo que al compararlo con lo que yo tenía les pareció demasiado poco para mí!

(Terry) (Limpiándole el rostro) no llores pecosa!

(Candy) (Suspirando) hace un poco más de tres años, mama se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada! Ella y papa estaban muy felices porque después de tanto tiempo al fin habían logrado concebir, pero la salud de mama volvió a traicionarla y ella murió la noche que dio a luz!

(Terry) (Serio) tú tienes un hermano? Donde esta? Que paso con tu padre?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) hace unos meses papa murió justo cuando había logrado localizar a la pareja que se había robado a mi hermanita! (sonriendo) esa pareja había llegado al rancho donde habían trabajado antes y se había llevado a mi hermanita después de habérsela robado a mi padre! En su diario papa me pedía que los perdonara por su abandono y que me hiciera cargo de mi hermanita, Terry!

(Terry) (Con las manos frías) la pequeña?

(Candy) (Llorando mientras reía) si Terry! Ella es mi hermanita y Tom vino a entregármela!

(Terry) (Dejando escapar una lágrima) la pequeña se queda! Y es tu hermanita! (besándola) no llores pecosa, sonríe, nuestra niña se queda con nosotros y no se irá nunca!

(Candy) (Riendo) estoy triste por Tom, pero no puedo parar de llorar de alegría al saber que ella es nuestra! (soñadora) mi hermana Terry, es mi hermana, mía, mía!

(Terry) (Levantándola en brazos) que alivio siento!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) tanto así la quieres?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) tanto y ahora aun más! Esa traviesa es igual que tu pecosa! Las dos se metieron en mi corazón hasta tocarme el alma y me llenaron de cosas que nunca antes había sentido! Ustedes y nuestro hijo son mi familia Candy!

(Candy) (Cerrando los ojos) no sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido conocer a papa! (dejando escapar unas lagrimas) me hubiera gustado tanto poder abrazarlo y que él pudiera conocerlos a todos! (llorando) si hubiera sabido que estaban vivos estoy segura que Albert los hubiera buscado!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) pecosa! Lamento tanto que no hayas podido conocerlos! (sonriendo) pero ahora nos toca velar por esa pequeña traviesa que seguramente sufrirá cuando sepa que va a separarse de Tom!

(Candy) (Viendo hacia la casa) por lo menos esta noche Tom no le dirá nada! Quiere pasar una última noche escuchándola decirle papa! (llorando) Tom es muy bueno al permitirme que sea yo quien la cuide de ahora en adelante! Yo se que él la ama más que a su vida!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) que la pequeña se quede con nosotros no significa que tenga que decirle adiós a Tom! Ya encontraremos la manera de que ellos sigan tan unidos como hasta ahora! (levantándola en el aire) lo importante es que no se va! No se va!

(Candy) (Riendo) cada vez somos más en la mansión! De seguir así tendremos que irnos de aquí!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) si es necesario lo haremos! Buscaremos una hermosa casa para nosotros y los pequeños!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) eso si que no! Ustedes no pueden dejarnos! (angustiada) mi niña no puede irse!

Candy y Terry se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la tía Elroy al escucharlos decir que partirían. Candy no pudo más que sonreír al ver que la anciana tía estaba a punto de llorar con aquella supuesta noticia. En el juzgado, el juez Mathew revisaba la documentación que había recibido de Philip para dar inicio al careo entre él y su padre. Sentados frente a frente en la oficina del juez se encontraban Henry Lancaster y su abogado mientras que al lado de Philip George apenas había podido llegar para acompañarlo. El rostro de Henry al verlo entrar había cambiado completamente, aun no podía entender que hacia George en ese lugar, en vez de estar cuidando al moribundo William. En silencio los cuatro esperaban a que el juez diera inicio al careo que según Henry no era más que una simple treta de Philip para congraciarse con Violet.

(Juez) (Dejando el expediente sobre la mesa) en este momento daremos inicio al careo para decidir si procede el caso para ir a juicio!

(Michael) (Levantándose) señor juez, mi cliente quisiera pedir a la corte que se tome en cuenta que dadas las circunstancias del caso quiere declararse culpable de acoso en contra de la señora Violet Stewart ya que admite que tal vez imponerle su presencia para evitar perderla fue una completa equivocación de su parte!

(Juez) (Asintiendo) muy bien, señorita anote en el acta que el señor Henry Lancaster…

(Henry) (Altivo) abogado!

(Juez) (Viéndolo a la cara) haga constar en el acta, que el ABOGADO Henry Lancaster se ha declarado culpable del delito de acoso en contra de su ex esposa la señora Violet Richardson y que debido a esta declaración se agrega al expediente el caso de la misma para ser considerado a juicio!

(Michael) (Serio) Como que se agrega?

(Henry) (Confundido) de qué diablos está hablando?

(Philip) (Serio) te equivocaste de caso papa! Este no tiene nada que ver con Violet!

(Henry) (Serio) de qué diablos hablas? La citación que llevaste dice claramente que este ridículo careo es para aclarar la situación mía con mi ex esposa!

(Philip) (Viendo al abogado) acaso no reviso el caso antes de venir a corte, abogado?

(Michael) (Viendo el expediente) señor juez, el abogado Lancaster me pidió que lo representara en este caso pero… no entiendo de que se le acusa o a quien se supone que mi cliente ataco!

(Henry) (Serio) a que estás jugando Philip?

(Philip) (Serio) te lo dije claro papa, te dije que pensaba defender a mama a como diera lugar! Nunca dije que la madre a la que defendería seria Violet!

(Henry) (Serio) te has vuelto loco? A qué viene esto ahora? Que tiene que ver tu madre en todo esto?

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) señor juez, creo que ni el abogado ni el señor Lancaster han venido preparados para esta reunión!

(Henry) (Furioso) mírame a la cara y dime que pretendes Philip

(Juez) (Serio) modere su tono abogado!

(Henry) (Golpeando la mesa) que es lo que pretendes Philip? De qué diablos quieres acusarme ahora?

(Juez) (Levantándose) esta sesión se da por terminada! Guardia, escolte al señor Lancaster a una celda, esta noche la pasara encerrado para que aprenda a comportarse en presencia de la corte!

(Henry) (Serio) me está arrestando por desacato?

(Juez) (Serio) si no baja la voz tendrá que pasar encerrado hasta que sea el próximo careo!

(Henry) (Murmurando) si señor juez!

(Michael) (Serio) su señoría, suplico a la corte un poco de consideración para mi defendido! Hasta este momento aun no comprendemos que es lo que pretende el abogado y en que está basando las acusación en contra de Henry Lancaster! Le suplico que me permita pagar la fianza para poder llevar a mi cliente a casa y poder comenzar a prepararnos para la siguiente reunión!

(Juez) (Viéndolo serio) muy bien abogado! (golpeado la mesa con el martillo) la corte fija la multa en diez mil dólares, en cuanto el abogado la pague podrá llevarse a su cliente!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) diez mil? (viendo a Philip) espero que estés satisfecho! No entiendo que pretendes con esto y que es lo que hace este tipo a tu lado pero te juro que no vas a lograr intimidarme!

(Philip) (Cerrando su portafolio) no gastes tu tiempo amenazándome papa! Mejor procura tener la mente fresca para recordar que fue lo que le hiciste a mi madre! (dándose la vuelta) eso es solo para que comprendas por que estas aquí….papá!

(Henry) (Deteniéndolo) y tú qué haces aquí? Acaso ahora también pretendes poner al imbécil de mi hijo en mi contra?

(George) (Viéndolo a los ojos) yo solo vengo a defender los intereses del consorcio Andley! Nosotros estamos respaldando todas las investigaciones que el abogado Lancaster quiera presentar! (serio) gracias por agregar el caso de acoso en contra de Violet! La verdad nosotros no habíamos querido hacerlo por solicitud de ella! (soltándose) gracias por incluirlo en el caso! (asintiendo) buen día!

George comenzó a salir seguido de Philip quien estaba a punto de sonreír al ver la cara de su padre que simplemente no podía creer que el mismo se había encargado de poner una mayor carga a su expediente. Al principio había creído que ese argumento podría evitar que su hijo consiguiera que el juez abriera un juicio en su contra pero ahora que sabía que Philip estaba dispuesto a meter a su verdadera madre en la pugna no estaba tan seguro de poder salir librado. No podía imaginar que tanto sabían de lo que había pasado con la madre de Philip y Vanessa pero teniendo el apoyo del consorcio seguramente contarían con muy buenos investigadores. De pronto una leve sonrisa se asomo a su rostro, el también conocía a los investigadores que George había mencionado y estaba seguro que podría fácilmente averiguar de qué se trataban las acusaciones que Philip presentaría en su contra. Después de pagar la fianza Henry y su abogado habían ido directo a casa de los Lancaster, debían revisar el nuevo expediente que habían logrado obtener de la oficina del juez, ahora podrían saber exactamente qué era lo que Philip y George pretendían lograr en aquel careo para poder evitar ir a un juicio donde pudieran exponer mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir en público. En la clínica Alyson observaba como el doctor Smith y el doctor Carter conversaban con Albert explicándole que dejarían que fuera a casa al día siguiente. Albert veía de reojo a la joven doctora que lo observaba desde la puerta, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención no podía describir que era, en la cabeza le daba vueltas aun la escena en la que Vanessa se había sobresaltado al verla llegar, no podía comprender que era lo que sucedía entre ellas pero estaba casi seguro que el tenia algo que ver en todo. Alyson vio como Albert la veía y un enorme vacío comenzó a formarse dentro de su estomago, la mirada de Albert parecía atravesarla como una lanza y la hacía sentirse por primera vez muy incómoda, después de que los dos médicos habían salido de la habitación ella lo había visto darle la espalda y después de pensarlo comenzó a dudar si debía o no entrar a conversar con él. Aun estaba observándolo y no se había dado cuenta que Violet estaba junto a ella observando cómo Albert parecía dormir.

(Violet) (Sonriendo) dale tiempo hija!

(Alyson) (Viéndola) eso intento mama! Que haces aquí?

(Violet) (Tomándola del brazo) he venido por ti para llevarte a casa!

(Alyson) (Seria) estoy esperando que tío George o alguno de los chicos vengan a suplirme! No quiero que Albert se quede solo esta noche! Vanessa ha estado demasiado cerca y no quiero que vuelta hablar con ella!

(Stear) (Con una almohada bajo el brazo y su maletín) es precisamente por eso que he venido yo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) que es lo que traes en ese maletín?

(Stear) (Sonriendo) es el kit recuérdalo todo!

(Alyson) (Seria) no será alguno de tus locos inventos, verdad?

(Stear) (Serio) no! Es solo un grupo de cosas que tome de la mansión y que estoy seguro que a Albert le harán recordar algo!

(Alyson) (Moviendo la cabeza) solo ten cuidado porque no quiero qué él doctor te expulse de la habitación!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) te veremos mañana Stear, por ahora me llevo a Alyson para que vaya a enterarse de aquello!

(Stear) (Guiñando el ojo) espero que todo salga bien! hasta mañana!

(Alyson) (Caminando junto a ella) de que voy a enterarme mama?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la mansión! (viéndola) solo puedo decirte que debes prepararte hija!

Alyson subió al auto aun intentando conseguir un poco mas de información de Violet pero parecía que esta no estaba dispuesta a soltar ni la mas mínima pista de lo que había sucedido ese día en la mansión. Mientras Violet conducía en silencio, en la clínica Stear había comenzado a desempacar las cosas que llevaba dentro de su pequeño maletín, ante la mirada curiosa de la enfermera había sacado la pequeña franela del pequeño William y la había colocado junto a la almohada de Albert y sobre la sabana había extendido uno de los velos de Alyson, en la mesa junto a la cama había colocado una fotografía de Jacob y William vistiendo kilt y una tabla de ajedrez para cuando despertara. Sonriendo saco uno de sus libros de química y se sentó en el sillón para comenzar a leer sobre las nuevas técnicas para extraer las esencias que pensaba usar en su próxima colección de perfumes. Albert profundamente dormido había comenzado a soñar, caminaba sin rumbo por las arenas del desierto donde el calor parecía calarle hasta el último de sus poros, se sentía cansado y parecía que no había más que arena a muchos kilómetros a la redonda, sus pies parecían lastimarle y al ver hacia abajo se había dado cuenta que era porque iba descalzo, los pantalones que vestía eran los mismos que se había visto puestos en la clínica y la camisa no era más que una bata de hospital que por estar abierta permitía que el aire caliente le rozara la piel haciendo que le ardiera. Sofocado había seguido caminando intentando llegar a la cima de una duna y al estar arriba había podido ver en la distancia la silueta de una mujer que danzaba en medio del desierto con hermoso traje de velos y el rostro completamente cubierto, desesperado Albert había comenzado a avanzar hacia donde aquella mujer parecía estar concentrada en su danza o no parecía haber notado su presencia, casi había llegado hacia cuando ya el sol había desaparecido, en la penumbra de la noche aun podía ver la silueta de mujer danzando sin parar yal estar cerca de ella lo único que podía distinguir era el brillo de sus ojos que por la falta de luz parecían aun más negros que la noche, la respiración de ella era un poco agitada después de danzar y la de él estaba de la misma forma aunque no se sentía cansado. Una fuerza extraña comenzó a apoderarse de él mientras aquella mujer parecía no desviar la mirada de él ni un solo instante, lentamente fue acercándose a ella hasta que sin pensarlo la había rodeado con sus brazos, en su rostro podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella chocar contra su piel y una enorme necesidad de probar a que sabían sus labios comenzó a atormentarlo, despacio comenzó a jalar del velo que le cubría el rostro y al ver que no podía distinguir bien quien era respiro profundo, estaba a punto de soltarla y alejarse de ella cuando de pronto los brazos de ella subieron hasta su cuello, lentamente la vio acercarse hasta unir sus labios con los de él. Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sin dudarlo comenzó a corresponder aquellos besos, sus brazos se habían ceñido aun mas alrededor de su cintura y los de ella alrededor de su cuello acercándolos de una forma muy intima, sobre su piel podía sentir la forma de aquel cuerpo que se ceñía al suyo mientras ella seguía besándolo de aquella manera, el aire comenzó a faltarle y Albert intento soltarla, necesitaba recuperar el aliento pero a la vez no deseaba que aquel beso llegara a su fin, una voz a lo lejos parecía llamarlo con desesperación y al abrir los ojos se encontraba de vuelta en aquella cama de hospital con una enfermera junto a él limpiándole el rostro y Stear quien lo veía con un gesto de preocupación en la mirada. De la nariz de Albert había comenzado a salir sangre de nuevo y había comenzado a ahogarse mientras dormía, apenas había logrado reaccionar cuando un aroma desconocido comenzó a inundarle los sentidos. Con la mirada comenzó a buscar por la habitación intentando descubrir de donde provenía pero después de un momento pudo descubrir que el aroma aquel provenía del hermoso velo que lo cubría. Más relajado comenzó a acomodarse en la cama cuando un nuevo aroma le lleno los sentidos, al intentar acomodar su almohada había tomado la pequeña franela que descansaba junto a su cabeza, un leve aroma a bebe lo hiso estremecerse y nervioso había dejado caer la franela al suelo. La enfermera la había recogido casi de inmediato y la había colocado sobre la mesa junto a la fotografía de los dos pequeños, Albert había seguido el movimiento de la enfermera pero después de ver de reojo la fotografía de aquellos pequeños desconocidos su miradas había fijado en el tablero de ajedrez que descansaba sobre la mesa, sin decir nada Stear se acerco después de que la enfermera se había retirado y colocando el ajedrez sobre la mesa donde colocaban la comida comenzó a colocar las piezas en su lugar para jugar una partida con Albert como lo hacían de vez en cuando, cuando tenían un tiempo libre para ellos. En la mansión Alyson veía a Candy con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras esta terminaba de contarle lo que había acontecido ese día, aun no podía terminar de asimilar todo cuando de pronto había caído sentada en el sillón del estudio mientras Candy seguía narrándole todo. Al terminar Candy se había quedado esperando a ver qué era lo que Alyson diría después de escuchar aquella increíble historia.

(Alyson) (Viéndola a los ojos) tú y Candy Ann, hermanas?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) eso es lo que dijo!

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a ella) que pasa Alyson? Acaso es tan difícil de creer?

(Alyson) (Negando) no es eso! Es solo que nunca me lo hubiera esperado! (abrazándola) me alegro mucho por ti Candy!

(Candy) (Riendo) gracias Alyson, ahora dinos cual era la noticia que tu dijiste que tenias que darnos cuando llegaste?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Albert vendrá a casa mañana!

(Terry) (Serio) no dijeron que tendría que quedarse en la clínica por largo tiempo?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) así era pero después de la visita de Vanessa esta mañana, el doctor Smith cree que lo mejor será traerlo a casa!

(Candy) (Seria) de nuevo Vanessa! Hasta cuándo va a seguir persiguiéndolos?

(Terry) (Seria) hasta que logremos ponerle un alto! (viéndolas) por lo menos aquí en la mansión no podrá meterse a verlo!

(Alyson) (Seria) aun no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando llegue! Aun tengo que hablar con Jacob y no estoy segura que vaya a comprender la situación!

(Terry) (Serio) creo que para Candy Ann también será muy extraño y más aun cuando Tom le diga por que ha venido!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) por lo menos tú has tenido buenas noticias hoy Candy! Esperemos que Albert nos de buenas noticias pronto y se recupere completamente!

(Terry) (Acercándose) mañana me llevare a los pequeños al teatro para que puedas traer a Albert sin ningún contratiempo Así no tendrás a los pequeños curioseando mientras lo acomodas en la habitación!

(Alyson) (Seria) eso es lo que me preocupa! Debo retirar mis cosas de la habitación para no presionarlo!

(Terry) (Serio) no dormirás con él?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como crees Terry! Imagínate eso, lo traigo a casa en contra de su voluntad, lo meto a la habitación y en la noche me le presento con traje de dormir y me le meto a la cama? No creo que con su carácter le guste algo así!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y porque no? Si es listo seguro que no se opondrá!

(Alyson) (Riendo) hay Terry! No sé como Candy te soporta a veces!

(Candy) (Riendo) lo bueno de todo esto es que Albert viene a casa! Ya después veremos cómo suceden las cosas!

Riendo los tres salieron al salón en donde Jacob jugaba aburrido pues Tom y Flamy habían decidido llevar a la pequeña a dar un paseo para poder conversar con ella y decirle lo que habían ido a decirle. La tía Elroy y Jacobo se habían alegrado al saber que Albert estaba por regresar pero algo en el rostro de Alyson les decía que ella no estaba muy segura de que todo fuera a salir como todos esperaban. La noche había transcurrido lenta para Alyson y Candy, la pequeña Candy Ann había regresado llorando y había corrido a refugiarse en brazos de la tía Elroy, se sentía enojada contra Tom por no querer seguir siendo su padre y con Candy por no decirle que las dos eran hermanas, la tía se había quedado con ella toda la noche y seguramente habían conversado largamente hasta que la pequeña se durmiera pero Candy no podía dormir al pensar que su pequeña hermanita pudiera rechazarla por no dejarla ir con Tom de nuevo. Alyson en su habitación había terminado de empacar algunas cosas para pasarlas a otra habitación, sentía extraño tener que abandonar la habitación y la cama que había compartido con Albert pero sabía que por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer. En la clínica Albert dormía de nuevo mientras Stear dormitaba en el sillón, después de unas cuantas partidas y mucha conversación Albert se había quedado dormido y Stear había vuelto a su lectura hasta casi quedarse dormido. En su sueño Albert caminaba una vez más sin tener rumbo, esta vez el escenario había cambiado, allí estaba él en medio de la noche vistiendo un elegante traje sastre y al voltear a ver a sus lados había descubierto que Vanessa iba junto a el tomándole el brazo, en silencio los dos habían entrado a una enorme casa que él podía reconocer como la mansión en donde vivía el abogado del consorcio, ahora podía comprender que Vanessa era la hija de Henry pero al llegar al salón de la mansión de pronto se había visto rodeado por los brazos de Vanessa quien le sonreía coqueta, un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al ver como ella se acercaba, por un momento recordó aquel beso que había soñado unas horas antes con aquella mujer en medio del desierto, una enorme necesidad de sentir de nuevo aquellas sensaciones se apodero de él y sin pensarlo termino de acercarse a Vanessa hasta besarla, al principio había esperado que una shock eléctrico lo sacudiera como en el primer sueño pero este nunca llego, en su lugar una desesperación comenzó a atormentarlo, aquel beso no era para nada lo que él estaba esperando y desesperado comenzó a luchar por zafarse de aquel abrazo, su respiración había comenzado a agitarse y parecía que del sueño había pasado a la realidad, junto a él se encontraba Stear sujetándolo fuertemente mientras las manos de Albert estaban sobre su cabeza mientras este se quejaba desesperado por la fuerte punzada que lo había logrado despertar, el doctor Smith había llegado de inmediato y junto a Carter habían suministrado los medicamentos necesarios hasta verlo caer una vez más en la inconsciencia. Después de dejar a Stear junto a él acompañado de una enfermera los dos médicos salieron al pasillo de la clínica mientras se veían a la cara uno al otro.

(Dr. Carter) (Serio) este seguro que Alyson podrá con esto?

(Dr. Smith) (Viendo a Albert de lejos) espero que sí!

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias mientras en la habitación Stear veía como Albert al fin dormía profundamente por los calmantes que habían tenido que suministrarle. A la mañana siguiente después de un viaje largo de la clínica a la mansión Albert veía todo lo que había en su habitación, algo dentro de sí le decía que aquella habitación se sentía más vacía de lo que nunca antes la hubiera sentido. Algo faltaba pero no sabía que era.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 91: **Una Sensación Inesperada**

**Yajaira **


	91. Chapter 91

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 91**

**Una Sensación Inesperada**

Albert observaba toda la habitación, un enorme vacio se formaba en su estomago mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón, estaba justo como él la recordaba pero se sentía tan vacía que no sabia explicarse porque. Lentamente camino hacia la cama mientras Alyson y la tía Elroy lo observaban, al sentarse las dos se habían acercado a el, mientras la tía acomodaba las almohadas Alyson se había puesto en la tarea de quitarle los zapatos para que pudiera recostarse a descansar, el silencio de aquella mujer lo desconcertaba, ella no se había atrevido a decir nada después de que Vanessa la hubiera llamado su esposa. Algo en ella le parecía muy familiar pero se sentía tan agotado que simplemente prefirió recostarse y cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar de nuevo por aquel sueño que no le dejaba espacio para pensar. La tía vio como Alyson después de dejar los zapatos de Albert bajo la cama se había dado vuelta para salir de la habitación, en silencio la siguió hasta llegar a la habitación del pequeño William donde las dos entraron, Alyson camino hasta la cuna y tomo al pequeño en brazos para llevarlo al salón y darle el biberón.

(Elroy) (Seria) por que no le diriges la palabra a William?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) en la clínica el me pidió que no lo molestara! (saliendo con el pequeño en brazos) no voy a hablarle hasta que el me pida que lo haga!

(Elroy) (Seria) no me parece correcto! Ya Vanessa se encargo de meter ideas en la cabeza de William y es tu obligación aclararle las cosas!

(Alyson) (Deteniéndose) yo no voy a jugar el mismo juego de Vanessa! (viéndola) yo se que Albert va a recuperarse y el mismo descubrirá las cosas tal y como son!

(Elroy) (Seria) no piensas luchar contra Vanessa?

(Alyson) (Viéndola) si se refiere a enfrentarla para que no siga atormentando a Albert? Claro que lo hare! (caminando) pero no voy a presionar a Albert con mi versión ni me pondré a decirle en que debe creer! Para eso el no necesita mi ayuda! Su corazón le dirá a su cabeza lo que tiene que hacer!

(Elroy) (Seria) no estoy de acuerdo! Creo que debes decirle toda la verdad, de cómo se conocieron, como han luchado contra todo para estar juntos y lo mas importante… (Viéndola de frente) debes decirle todo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) todo? En el estado que Albert se encuentra como cree que tome si me siento frente a él aun en contra de su voluntad y le digo! Oye Albert, sabes que nos conocimos en el desierto y nos casamos sin saberlo? Luego volvimos aquí y nos separamos y luego tú te enteraste que tu esposa había sido acosada sexualmente por su hermanastro el cual intento hacerlo de nuevo y luego los hiso creer que la había violado y ella te abandono y casi se muere por estúpida hasta que la reunieron contigo de nuevo y te volviste a casar con ella a pesar de las complicaciones y amenazas que su familia significaba para ambos y después la muy idiota cayó en depresión y la tuviste que llevar a Lakewood para que se relajara y por su culpa tuviste el accidente que te dejo sin memoria de ella o de tus hijos y ahora su hermana vino a ver si logra conquistarte para seguir fastidiándote la vida! (con lagrimas en los ojos) es eso lo que quiere que le diga?

(Elroy) (Viéndola a los ojos) eso es pasado!

(Alyson) (Limpiándose la cara) justo lo que me está pidiendo que le diga!

(Elroy) (Negando) dije que deberías decirle la verdad de ahora!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) y que verdad es esa?

(Elroy) (Seria) que lo amas y que además tu….

(Alyson) (Negando) no siga por favor! Albert no necesita más presión de la que ya tiene! Suficiente es con que no recuerde como para que ahora venga yo a querer ponerle mas carga encima!

(Elroy) (Tomando al pequeño) y que le dirás cuando vuelvan Terry y los niños esta noche? Ya hablaste con Jacob de la situación de su padre?

(Alyson) (Negando) después de ver como Candy Ann lloraba no pude hablar con él! Son demasiadas cosas juntas tía y la verdad no sé cómo voy a enfrentarlas!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Jacobo detrás de ella) deberías consultarlo con tu abuelo, hija!

(Jacobo) (Tomándola del brazo) quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si, abuelo!

La tía Elroy se dirigió con el pequeño hacia las escaleras y al ver que Alyson salía con Jacobo comenzó a retroceder para ir con el pequeño a ver a Albert, ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho para hablarle claro y poner las cartas sobre la mesa para que el pudiera comenzar a recordar antes que Vanessa se saliera con la suya. En el departamento Archie terminaba de guardar las carpetas que llevaría al consorcio cuando vio como Annie sentada en la cama parecía limpiarse el rostro mientras lloraba en silencio. Después de cerrar el portafolios camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

(Archie) (Acariciándole la mejilla) que pasa flaquita? Desde ayer que volvimos de la mansión has estado un poco extraña, te sucede algo?

(Annie) (Hipando) es que me parece increíble que Candy tenga una hermanita!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) Annie, esta celosa por que Candy Ann es la hermanita de Candy?

(Annie) (Seria) No! Como se te ocurre decir eso?

(Archie) (Abrazándola) perdóname flaquita, pero es que si no me dices que te pasa no puedo entender por qué lloras?

(Annie) (Suspirando) es que me parece tan lindo que al fin Candy sepa algo de su familia! (sollozando) a mi me hubiera gustado tanto poder decirle a nuestro hijo que sé de dónde vengo!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) bueno Annie, eso no es tan importante! Lo que importa es quien eres y cuanto amor puedas darle a nuestros hijos el día que los tengamos! Por ahora no creo que debamos….(viéndola bajar la mirada) y ahora qué te pasa flaquita?

(Annie) (Nerviosa) hay flaquito, es que con todo lo que ha pasado y el tratamiento que me dio Alyson y….

(Archie) (Sonriendo) quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?

(Annie) (Negando) no Archie!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) vamos flaquita, prometo que esta vez pondré mas de mi parte!

(Annie) (Negando) no es eso Archie!

(Archie) (Besándola) prometo que esta vez me esforzare hasta que logremos que tu quedes embarazada y entonces….

(Annie) (Agarrándole la cara) ya estoy embarazada flaquito!

(Archie) (Viéndola a los ojos) eso flaquita, esa es la actitud que debes tener!

(Annie) (Resoplando) Archie, vamos a tener un hijo! Alyson me lo confirmo el día que Albert tuvo el accidente!

Annie vio a Archie directo a los ojos mientras le decía aquello, el rostro de Archie de pronto palideció, paso de blanco a rojo luego a casi azul mientras el intentaba respirar con calma. Annie estaba asustada al ver que Archie estaba casi hiperventilando y justo cuando ella se había levantado para ir por un vaso de agua para él, sintió como Archie la levantaba en brazos mientras reía histérico dándole vueltas por toda la habitación.

(Annie) (Asustada) Archie vas a botarme!

(Archie) (Riendo) un hijo Annie! Vamos a tener un hijo flaquita!

(Annie) (Agitada) no si sigues dándome vueltas!

(Archie) (Colocándola sobre la cama) perdóname flaquita, es solo que estoy tan emocionado! (besándola) por que no me lo habías dicho? Han pasado muchos días desde el accidente!

(Annie) (Acariciándole la mejilla) no me animaba a decirte lo feliz que estaba después de ver como se encontraba Albert!

(Archie) (Besándola) esto es maravilloso Annie! Ahora que Albert está en casa podremos decirles a todos la buena noticia!

(Annie) (Riendo) flaquito! De verdad estabas dispuesto a someterte a otro mes de tratamiento?

(Archie) (Abrazándola) por ti, todas las veces que fuera necesario!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) ahora tendremos que decírselo a mama y a papa porque de la tía Elroy espero que te encargues tu!

(Archie) (Riendo) claro que lo hare flaquita, estoy seguro que a la tía le caerá muy bien esta noticia!

(Annie) (Viendo el reloj) ahora debes apurarte Archie! Tienes que ir a la oficina!

(Archie) (Negando) hoy no iré a ninguna parte! Hoy me quedare contigo para celebrar!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) te amo flaquito!

Archie la abrazo mientras los dos comenzaban a bailar con la melodía que solamente ellos dos podían escuchar, la melodía de sus corazones. En el consorcio Philip y Patrick conversaban de lo que había sucedido el día anterior en la oficina del juez Mathew, ninguno de los dos podía dar crédito al descaro de Henry al suponer que Philip le había mentido cuando le había ido a dejar el citatorio, claramente Philip se había encargado de gritarle a la cara que le pagaría por lo que le había hecho a su verdadera madre y Henry simplemente se había aferrado ante el juez a la idea de que era de Violet quien le hablaban para ganar más tiempo y poder seguramente escapar de la justicia que Philip buscaba para su madre.

(Patrick) (Suspirando) ahora comprendo!

(Philip) (Serio) que es eso que comprendes ahora?

(Patrick) (Viéndolo de frente) ahora comprendo de donde salieron ustedes! (bajando la mirada) me he enterado de algunas cosas de tu pasado y créeme cuando te digo que de solo saberlas siento repugnancia por ti!

(Philip) (Sonriendo cabizbajo) si supieras cuando me repugno yo mismo!

(Patrick) (Serio) por lo menos algo bueno estás haciendo ahora después de todo el daño que has hecho!

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) si supieras que el daño más grande me lo he hecho yo! (suspirando) ya no sé ni lo que siento ni lo que soy! Si aun estoy vivo es solo porque soy muy cobarde para quitarme la vida!

(Patrick) (Viéndolo de reojo) sigues enamorado de tu hermanastra?

(Philip) (Suspirando) no lo sé! ya ni yo mismo sé que es esto que siento tan solo al pensar en ella! Alyson es una raíz muy profunda que no puedo arrancar de mi alma y no me deja en paz!

(Patrick) (Viendo hacia la puerta) hola señorita Leegan, no la habíamos visto! Podemos ayudarle en algo?

(Eliza) (Temblando) no! No necesito nada!

(Philip) (Levantándose) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Negando) tengo mucho que hacer! Con permiso, discúlpenme!

(Philip) (Viéndola salir corriendo) Eliza, espera!

(Patrick) (Serio) se veía muy alterada! (viéndolo) que tienes tú que ver con ella?

(Philip) (Sentándose) nada! (bajando la mirada) tal vez eso sea lo mejor para ella!

(Patrick) (Serio) que es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

(Philip) (Levantándose) nada! Será mejor que revisemos de nuevo los documentos de los investigadores! Me ayudas?

Patrick no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras veía como Philip veía de reojo hacia la puerta intentando no salir corriendo en busca de Eliza quien había llegado a su oficina y se había encerrado a llorar a solas después de lo que había escuchado que Philip decía de Alyson. Después de tantos días Eliza suponía que Philip no tardaría en buscarla de nuevo para aclarar su relación pero después de lo que había escuchado estaba segura que él seguía enamorado de Alyson. Furiosa comenzó a lanzar por los aires todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, se sentía morir de rabia al saber que a pesar de que Alyson no le correspondía Philip seguía aferrado a la esperanza de que ella le correspondiera. Anthony había llegado a dejar unos documentos al escritorio de la secretaria de Eliza cuando la había visto pálida viendo fijamente a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa mientras adentro se escuchaba como las cosas se quebraban estrepitosamente al estrellarse contra la pared y el suelo. Anthony soltó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y camino hacia la puerta para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando ya que Eliza tenía mucho tiempo sin que le diera una de aquellas rabietas que la hacían comportarse de aquella manera tan irracional. Anthony apenas había abierto la puerta cuando la había visto caer de rodillas a media oficina y hundir la cara entre sus manos mientras lloraba, después de entrar Anthony cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie más pudiera entrar a ver a Eliza de aquella forma tan sumisa y humillante. Despacio se acerco hasta ella y con delicadeza la levanto en brazos para llevarla al sillón junto a la ventana. Eliza se estremecía mientras seguía llorando abrazada al cuello de Anthony.

(Anthony) (Abrazándola) que te pasa Eliza?

(Eliza) (Llorando) no me quiere Anthony! El no me quiere!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) de quien hablas Eliza? Quien es el que no te quiere?

(Eliza) (Viéndolo con los ojos llorosos) pensé que dándole tiempo se daría cuenta que me amaba pero no fue así! (llorando) el sigue enamorado de ella!

(Anthony) (Confundido) quien sigue enamorado? De quien me hablas y quien es "ella"?

(Eliza) (Llorando) la esposa del tío William! El está enamorado de Alyson!

(Anthony) (Serio) me estás hablando de Philip? Philip Lancaster?

(Eliza) (Tapándose la cara) Oh Anthony! Porque diablos no me quiere?

(Anthony) (Serio) tal vez porque eso es lo mejor

(Eliza) (Viéndolo incrédula) pero yo lo amo!

(Anthony) (Serio) te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Como es posible que puedas amar a ese hombre después de saber de lo que es capaz?

(Eliza) (Viéndolo) y que tiene de malo que lo ame? El no es peor de lo que yo he sido!

(Anthony) (Negando) y por eso es que te enamoraste de él?

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) no solo por eso! Tú jamás podrías entender lo que siento Anthony!

(Anthony) (Sentándose) como quieres que te entienda cuando me dices que te has enamorado de un pervertido? (viéndola levantar la mirada) ya sé que la vida de Philip no ha sido solo de caprichos como todos creíamos, pero eso no lo hace apto para amar a alguien como tu Eliza!

(Eliza) (Suspirando) alguien como yo? Y quien soy yo Anthony?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) tu dime quién crees que eres? Yo veo a una frágil y linda dama que merece ser feliz, pero no importa lo que yo vea si tú no ves lo mismo!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) yo? Quien creo que soy yo? (levantándose) eso, ni yo misma puedo responderlo Anthony! (viéndolo) y realmente me sorprende que tu veas en mi lo que nadie más puede ver!

(Anthony) (Levantándose) yo veo lo que siempre vi en ti Eliza! Es una lástima que tu no puedas tener la misma visión que yo tengo!

(Eliza) (Viéndolo) fui una estúpida al perderte! Yo nunca te merecí!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) nosotros nunca debimos casarnos Eliza! Éramos mas hermanos que amantes y ni tu ni tu madre ni la tía pudieron darse cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde! (acariciándole la mejilla) yo creo que por un tiempo yo mismo intente convencerme de que te había amado pero no logre hacer más que engañarme!

(Eliza) (Triste) y eso lo descubriste cuando conociste el verdadero amor, verdad?

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) si! Y no sabes lo que yo daría para que tu también encontraras ese verdadero amor que mereces! (besándole la frente) ve a casa Eliza, descansa y toma tu tiempo para descubrir lo que realmente sientes por Philip Lancaster! Si él es solo un capricho por qué crees que mereces un hombre como él lo sabrás!

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) y si realmente es amor?

(Anthony) (Suspirando) también lo sabrás!

(Eliza) (Triste) y si es amor?

(Anthony) (Acariciándole la mejilla) tú sabrás como luchar por el! Solo espero que el realmente valga la pena!

Ante la mirada triste de Eliza, Anthony salió de la oficina mientras ella aun se quedaba pensativa y comenzaba a levantar todo lo que había lanzado contra las paredes. En la mansión Andley la tía había colocado al pequeño William junto a su padre que parecía dormir inquieto, de pronto Albert se había encontrado sumergido en las arenas de aquel basto desierto, un hermoso oasis se dejaba ver a lo lejos y una tienda gris con un paño purpura descansaba a orillas del oasis, lentamente comenzó a bajar de la enorme duna donde estaba y una música comenzó a llenarle los sentidos, al llegar junto a la tienda pudo escuchar que aquella melodía provenía desde adentro y con cautela aparto el lienzo de la entrada para descubrir a una hermosa mujer que danzaba envuelta en velos azules, el traje que llevaba era tan delicado y hermoso que delineaba a la perfección aquella hermosa figura de la mujer que danzaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto con un velo, estaba metida en algún tipo de ensueño que él no podía ni imaginar, el corazón de Albert había comenzado a latir con fuerza mientras con pasos lentos comenzaba a acercarse a ella hasta llegar a su lado, la danza que aquella mujer interpretaba no había cesado al sentirlo cerca, lentamente sin abrir los ojos aquella mujer había pegado su espalda al pecho de él y seguía moviéndose con la misma cadencia que lo hacía desde que él había entrado, sin poder resistirse Albert la rodeo con sus brazos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta tocar el cuello de ella con sus labios. Al sentir aquel simple roce ella había suspirado haciéndolo reaccionar de una forma que ni el mismo podía explicar, de pronto se había visto a si mismo comenzar a acariciarla, la respiración de ella se había agitado mientras seguía danzando de aquella forma tan sensual, Albert había comenzado a besar y dar leves mordiscos en la suave piel del cuello de aquella mujer que estaba completamente entregada entre sus brazos, sus manos había comenzado a vagar por su vientre hasta subir y tomar sus senos con una fuerza que la habían hecho gemir de placer, agitado Albert se había sentado en la cama provocando que el pequeño despertara de golpe y comenzara a llorar mientras el respiraba agitado después de aquel sueño. La tía Elroy quien sentada cerca del balcón leía uno de los libros de Albert se había levantado para ir a calmar al pequeño mientras Albert agitado se había llevado las manos a la sien mientras una fuerte punzada había terminado de despertarlo. El dolor de cabeza después de aquellos sueños siempre era insoportable y con la mirada comenzó a buscar las pastillas que la enfermera siempre le dejaba sobre la mesa de noche del hospital, al ver sobre la mesa la jarra de agua y las pastillas no pudo más que suspirar aliviado mientras se servía un poco de agua y se las tomaba. En el jardín Alyson y Jacobo seguían caminando en silencio, por alguna extraña razón parecía que no necesitaban decir ni una palabra para comprenderse y con paso lento recorrían el enorme jardín de la mansión, unos gritos interrumpieron aquellos momentos y al voltear a ver pudieron ver que quien se acercaba era Latifa con la mano levantada saludándolos emocionada. Baba Amín la había llamado esa mañana para avisarle que el hijo de su hermano al fin había nacido, al fin baba había tenido a su primer nieto varón y estaba muy feliz. Alyson reía emocionada al ver como Latifa daba de saltos mientras les contaba lo que baba le había dicho por teléfono, al ver a George en la puerta de la mansión esperándolos los tres se apresuraron a ir junto a él para entrar de nuevo a la mansión y celebrar por aquella grandiosa noticia. La tía Elroy había visto el desconcierto de Albert al ver al pequeño en sus brazos y sin decir nada lo había dejado volver a recostarse en la cama mientras ella salía de la habitación llevándose a su nieto, tal vez no era el mejor momento para presentárselo como su hijo menor y sin decir nada había caminado por el pasillo alejándose con el pequeño en brazos. Jacobo en el salón había destapado una botella de whiskey para brinda por el nuevo nieto de su amigo Amín mientras Latifa caminaba de un lado a otro casi danzando de la alegría.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Latifa, cálmate que vas a abrir un hoyo en el suelo!

(Latifa) (Dando vueltas) hay Najda, soy tía de un hijo de Abdul! (tomándola de las manos) danza conmigo Najda, estoy feliz!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) hay Tifa!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) se que no estás para danzas ayuni, pero deja que yo dance por las dos!

Antes de que Alyson pudiera responder a aquella suplica ya Latifa se encontraba encendiendo el estéreo y comenzaba a dar vueltas en el salón, parecía que la alegría le había quitado un enorme peso de encima y realmente hacia era, ahora podría preocuparse solo de que su bebe fuera sano sin importar si se trataba de un varón o una mujercita pues para ella y para George eso era lo que menos importaba. La tía Elroy no pudo más que sonreír resignada mientras se acercaba a ellos con el pequeño en brazos, Alyson se lo había quitado par que la tía pudiera recibir la copa de whiskey que Jacobo le ofrecía y George veía feliz como Latifa daba vueltas y vueltas como no lo hacía desde que se había enterado que esperaba un hijo. La música inundaba toda la habitación y a lo lejos en el pasillo de arriba Albert escucho el suave sonido de la música, aun un poco desconcertado comenzó a levantarse para ir hacia la puerta y averiguar de dónde provenía aquella melodía que por un momento lo había sacudido por dentro. Con una mano Albert se sostenía de la pared mientras caminaba con la otra mano levantada cubriéndose los ojos pues la luz parecía molestarle, lentamente llego casi hasta las escaleras y de lejos pudo ver que la tía, George y un caballero brindaban mientras aquella enfermera que lo había llevado a casa sostenía en brazos al pequeño que la tía Elroy había tenido en brazos hacia unos momentos, hasta ese momento comprendió que aquella enfermera a la que Vanessa había llamado su esposa era la madre de aquel niño que seguramente sería uno de los que Vanessa le había dicho que ella había utilizado para atraparlo. Albert no podía explicarse como aquella hermosa mujer pudiera ser lo malvada que Vanessa le había dicho pero también recordaba como Alyson había sacado casi a empujones a Vanessa sin que esta la provocara, la música siguió llenando sus sentidos y al llegar un poco más de cerca a las escaleras pudo ver qué era lo que todo los del salón veían, en medio una hermosa dama quien le daba la espalda en ese momento danzaba moviéndose de una forma tan parecida a la mujer de sus sueños, el corazón de Albert comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras la punzada en su cabeza comenzaba a agudizarse mientras el intentaba apretarse la sien con ambas manos para disminuir un poco el dolor, su respiración se había hecho un poco pesada cuando al fin Latifa había girado con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y aun moviéndose de aquella forma tan sensual, George había notado su presencia en lo alto de las escaleras y al ver que Albert se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos había corrido hacia él pues del dolor se había recostado en la pared y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Alyson puso a su hijo en brazos de Latifa y corrió hacia arriba para ayudar a George, recostándose en el brazo de su amigo Albert camino hasta llegar a su habitación mientras Alyson le quitaba las pantuflas y le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama, ninguno de los dos podía explicarse porque Albert se había levantando pero Alyson corrió al baño por un paño húmedo cuando vio que de la nariz de Albert había comenzado a estilar un hilito de sangre como en repetidas ocasiones los últimos días. Seguramente la inflamación de su cabeza había empeorado por el largo viaje de la clínica a la mansión, después de aplicarle un desinflamatorio Alyson se apresuro a salir de la habitación al ver que Albert la observaba de una manera que la había hecho sentir un poco incomoda. George se tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama mientras Albert parecía al fin bajar las manos que aun presionaban sobre su frente, el medicamento parecía haber hecho el efecto y después de suspirar un poco mas aliviado vio como George lo veía como siempre lo hacía, como un hermano mayor preocupado por él. Aquello era algo que tampoco lograba entender, acaso Vanessa se había equivocado al decirle que George había conspirado contra él para casarlo con la hermanastra de la pobre Vanessa. Si era así entonces que era lo que lo había obligado a él a casarse con la enfermera y quien era la mujer que danzaba en el salón que estaba seguro que no era otra más que la mujer que rondaba sus sueños desde hacía un par de noches, estaba seguro que aquella mujer de sus sueños era muy importante para él y ahora que la había encontrado tenía que ver la forma de acercarse a ella, estaba a punto de preguntarle a George quien era la mujer aquella cuando de pronto Latifa se asomo por la puerta sonriendo alegre.

(Latifa) (Viéndolos) se puede?

(George) (Asintiendo) pasa adelante Tifa, ya Albert parece estar mejor!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) menos mal! Por un momento pensé que tendríamos que meterlo al auto y llevarlo de vuelta a la clínica! (sonriendo) como te sientes Amir?

(Albert) (Confundido) no señorita, yo me llamo Albert!

(Latifa) (Riendo) perdona, se me olvidaba que te borraron los recuerdos a punta de golpes!

(Albert) (Sonriendo al escucharla reír) así es! Y usted es?

(George) (Tomándola de la mano) ella es Latifa! (viéndolo) mi esposa!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) su muy feliz esposa, Amir!

Albert de pronto comenzó a perder el color, acaso se equivocaba o la mujer de sus sueños había resultado ser la esposa de su amigo? Latifa asustada al verlo tan agitado había salido de la habitación para buscar a Alyson mientras George le servía un vaso con agua a Albert para que se tranquilizara un poco. Después de unos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abría y Dorothy entraba con una taza de té para Albert. Alyson no podía hacer más que esperar a que el medicamento surtiera efecto y después de lo incomoda que se había sentido ante la mirada de Albert había preferido no volver a entrar a la habitación por el momento. George había dejado a Albert a solas para que intentara dormir y había salido de nuevo al salón justo en el momento en que Candy Ann entraba de prisa seguida por Jacob y Candy y Terry entraban con su hijo en brazos viendo como los pequeños que se habían negado todo el día a hablarles subían las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto de juegos.

(Jacobo) (Viéndolos) siguen enojados?

(Candy) (Triste) creo que a Candy Ann no le ha hecho nada de gracia que Tom se haya ido y la haya dejado aquí conmigo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) ha sido un cambio muy fuerte para la pequeña, solo démosle un poco más de tiempo!

(Candy) (Seria) claro eso lo dices por que han pasado todo el día Terry aquí Terry por acá Terry dime Terry dame y a mí no me han dirigido la palabra!

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) bueno Candy, si la pequeña está dolida es porque debe estar confundida Ella te quiere pero es difícil que ahora te vea como su hermana que a su vez es la hermana de Tom y Annie!

(Candy) (Suspirando) iré a ver si puedo hablarle ahora que está en su cuarto de juegos!

(Terry) (Viéndola subir) trajeron a Albert?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) está en su habitación!

(Terry) (Viéndola) puedo ir a verlo?

(Alyson) debe estar un poco adormitado pero aun debe estar despierto! Ha estado muy inquieto!

(Terry) (Subiendo) iré a saludarlo!

Terry subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Albert mientras en el salón Alyson se despedía de Latifa y George. Jacobo y la tía habían salido detrás de ellos para ir a celebrar con una cena en casa de George la noticia del nieto de Amín. Alyson observo como los dos autos salían por el portal cuando de pronto la mano de Alyson sobre su hombro casi la había hecho gritar y soltar al pequeño William. La respiración agitada de Alyson y la cara de susto habían logrado hacer que Candy riera de buena gana al ver que sin querer la había asustado.

(Candy) (Riendo) perdona Alyson! No fue mi intensión!

(Alyson) (Respirando aliviada) hay Candy! Con los sustos de hoy no sé si podre dormir tranquila!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) necesito tu ayuda! Candy Ann a puesto a Jacob como barrera humana para que yo no le hable y necesito conversar con ella!

(Alyson) (Riendo) vamos, dejemos a William en la cuna y vayamos a botar esa barrera!

Las dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras Terry después de tocar la puerta había entrado a la habitación esperando encontrar a Albert dormido pero en su lugar lo había encontrado sentado a mitad de la cama mientras su rostro reflejaba una profunda angustia y desconcierto. Terry camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba junto a la ventana.

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pensé que estarías dormido!

(Albert) (Desconcertado) que es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo Terry?

(Terry) (Sorprendido) de que estás hablando?

(Albert) (Suspirando) creo que he estado haciendo cosas horribles!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert, que cosas horribles pueden ser esas?

(Albert) (Acercándose un poco) creo que tengo una amante! Mi supuesta esposa no es la mujer a la que amo y la mujer a la que amo anda por allí muerta de miedo porque mi esposa la amenaza y la saca a empujones cada vez que la ve!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) y me dices esto a mi porque….

(Albert) (Viéndolo incrédulo) porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que eres el único en quien puedo confiar! (desesperado) se que tu nunca te atreverías a mentirme y si todos me ocultan algo se que tu no serás capaz de quedarte callado porque eres mi amigo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por lo menos en eso tu memoria no te ha fayado! Vamos por puntos, como esta eso que tu esposa no es la mujer que amas y la que amas está muerta de miedo porque no se qué…

(Albert) (Susurrando) Vanessa! Ella y yo somos novios y mi esposa lo sospecha!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) aja

(Albert) (Serio) y eso no es todo! En cuando la enfermera que es mi esposa ve a Vanessa la hace salir corriendo a esconderse!

(Terry) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) aja

(Albert) (Susurrando) y por si fuera poco……(viendo hacia la puerta) creo que soy el amante de la esposa de George!

Albert se quedo esperando una reacción de Terry quien al escuchar aquel tremendo disparate se había quedado con la boca abierta sin poder proferir ninguna respuesta. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando las carcajadas de Terry inundaron la habitación, allí frente al confundido Albert, Terry se agarraba el estomago al ver que Albert no solo estaba desmemoriado sino que por su cabeza rondaban las ideas más absurdas que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido ni en su mejor libreto de comedia escrito en medio de una borrachera. Albert esperaba impaciente a que Terry terminara de reírse de su desgracia cuando de pronto lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia el jarrón de agua servirse un poco y tomarla para poder recuperar la compostura. Terry regreso de nuevo al sillón y volvió a sentarse junto a Albert quien lo veía desconcertado pues no comprendía que era lo que le había parecido tan gracioso a Terry cuando él se sentía más angustiado de lo que nunca antes se había sentido.

(Terry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Albert, no se con quien has estado hablando o de dónde has sacado tantas ideas, pero todo eso que crees no es verdad!

(Albert) (Serio) que parte de todo?

(Terry) (Serio) realmente quieres que yo te hable claro?

(Albert) (Suspirando) tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho Terry, se que tu nunca intentarías engañarme porque tienes un código de honor muy similar al mío! Necesito que alguien me hable claro porque siento que la cabeza me va explotar llena de tanta confusión y angustia! Necesito recordar y todo lo que me han dicho hasta ahora no me ha ayudado en nada!

(Terry) (Serio) también lo que Alyson te ha dicho te resulta confuso?

(Albert) (Pensativo) quien es Alyson?

(Terry) (Suspirando) Alyson es tu esposa!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) la enfermera!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) la doctora! La mujer de la que te enamoraste hace más de un año!

(Albert) (Confundido) me enamore? (pensativo) pero yo creí que la tía y George se habían puesto de acuerdo para obligarme a casar con ella! (suspirando) eso explicaría el que yo me haya convertido en el amante de la esposa de George!

(Terry) (Riendo) tu y Latifa? Por favor Albert! Tu no serias capaz de hacerle algo así a nadie aun si se tratara de tu peor enemigo!

(Albert) (Respirando aliviado) entonces entre esa mujer y yo no hay nada!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) nada más de lo que puede haber entre la mejor amiga de tu esposa y tú!

(Albert) (Serio) estas seguro que yo amo a (vacilando) Alyson?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) la amas, como nunca antes habías amado a alguien! Eso es lo que dijiste el día que se casaron en Escocia!

(Albert) (Pensativo) entonces por qué le soy infiel con Vanessa?

(Terry) (Serio) no todo lo que te digan es verdad Albert, aun lo que yo te digo no puedes creerlo hasta que tú mismo lo recuerdes todo! (suspirando) tu me conoces y sabes que no es mi costumbre hablar mal de nadie y menos cuando se trata de una dama! (viéndolo) pero cuando se trata de Vanessa puedo decirte que no debes confiar en nada de lo que ella pueda decirte! Ten mucho cuidado con ella!

Albert estaba a punto de pregunta que era lo que Terry había querido decirle cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y Candy Ann entraba corriendo y se lanzaba a los brazos de Terry. Alyson se había llevado a Jacob para darle un baño y así que Candy aprovechara para conversar con Candy Ann pero después de unos minutos la pequeña había salido corriendo en busca de Terry pues aun estaba molesta al saber que no podría volver con Tom por culpa de Candy. Albert veía aquella cabecita rubia hundida en el pecho de Terry y de pronto le había parecido ver de nuevo a la pequeña Candy unos años atrás. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Candy había entrado corriendo a la habitación, la expresión en la cara de Albert era todo un panorama, por momentos veía a la pequeña en los brazos de Terry y después veía a Candy de pie junto a la puerta y casi había caído inconsciente mientras intentaba comprender que era esa visión que ahora estaba teniendo, incrédulo se pellizco el brazo para saber si estaba dormido de nuevo pero Terry se levanto con la pequeña entre los brazos y se acerco a él sonriendo.

(Terry) (Riendo) Candy Ann, dile buenas noches a Albert porque nos vamos a dormir!

(Candy Ann) (Volteando a verlo) oda abetito! Tú ya ta güenito?

(Albert) (asombrado) aja!

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) tu ya ta ena casa, tu pega a cany po fea!

(Albert) (Serio) que?

(Candy) (Seria) no le hagas caso Albert! Será mejor que tú la lleves con Dorothy porque conmigo no quiere nada y es hora de su baño!

(Albert) (Señalándola) ella es hija tuya Candy?

(Terry) (Riendo) este es otro de los misterios de los que tenemos que hablar Albert! Por ahora será mejor que descanses y mañana podremos seguir con la conversación!

(Candy) (Dándole un beso en la frente) no te agites Albert, descansa y mañana hablaremos de mi hermanita y todo lo que quieras!

(Albert) (Tomándola de la mano) tu hermanita?

(Candy) (Sacando la lengua) es una historia muy larga Albert! Mañana te la contare si así lo deseas, ahora será mejor que te recuestes por que Alyson dice que te puso un calmante muy fuerte y no tardara en hacer efecto!

Sin decir más Candy salió de la habitación mientras Albert se recostaba volviendo a sentir aquella fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Todo lo que estaba pasando era por demás confuso y habían muchas cosas que aun le faltaban por aclarar pero eso ya lo harían al amanecer. Los días en la mansión habían comenzado a pasar, Albert se había encerrado en su habitación y se negaba a recibir visitas, aun para Alyson era difícil entrar para suministrarle los medicamentos pero seguía haciéndolo como desde el primer día, aquel silencio de Alyson seguía desconcertando a Albert y el recuerdo de las palabras de Vanessa con respecto a su relación con ella seguían aun atormentándolo, los últimos días había pasado observando todo lo que sucedía dentro de la mansión, la actitud de su supuesta esposa guardando la distancia era todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba después de escuchar de labios de Vanessa el tipo de mujer que se suponía que Alyson era, aquellos dos pequeños que la tía le había señalado como sus hijos seguían siendo extraños para él y aun no se atrevía a acercarse a ellos. El llanto del pequeño Jacob por las noches lo atormentaba y aquella sensación de desosiego no lo dejaba en paz. Vanessa se las había arreglado para hablar con el por teléfono un par de veces y sus palabras seguían atormentándolo día y noche y por más que intentaba recordar seguía sin poder hacerlo, toda aquella situación se estaba convirtiendo en el peor martirio para él y sabia que dentro de aquel silencio de Alyson había algo más que ella aun no se atrevía a decirle a la cara. Allí detrás de las cortinas de su habitación Albert observaba hacia el jardín en donde Candy y su hermanita reían divertidas mientras Jacob hacia piruetas con las dos pequeñas mascotas y Alyson reía sin darse cuenta que Albert los observaba desde su habitación. Candy había notado el leve movimiento de las cortinas y estaba segura que Albert como ya lo había descubierto en varia ocasiones, las vigilaba intentando recordar desesperadamente su pasado con Alyson. Candy sabía que Albert estaba atormentado por no poder ubicar a Alyson en su vida y sabía que Alyson seguía guardando su promesa de no hablar con él hasta que él se lo pidiera. Terry le había comentado las ideas que Albert tenía en la cabeza desde que había visto a Latifa en el salón de la mansión y estaba segura que la confusión de Albert con relación a Latifa se debía a que él había estado soñando de nuevo y tal vez esa sería la manera de ayudarle a recordar, sonriendo se había levantado y jalando a la pequeña había encendido un poco de música para que las dos bailaran mientras Alyson aplaudía y Jacob sentado en las piernas de Alyson reía al ver como Candy Ann se enredaba en el enorme velo que le había quitado a Candy de las manos. Después de un momento Jacob jalaba de la mano de Alyson para que bailara también junto a ellas y ante la suplica del pequeño Alyson había comenzado a seguirles la corriente a las dos. Las tres reían al ver como Jacob aplaudía mientras reía al verlas a las tres jugando con los velos para después lanzarlos en el aire formando nubes de colores que le caían encima al pequeño. Albert observaba desde su habitación y una sensación muy extraña comenzó a atormentarlo, la imagen de aquella mujer de sus sueños comenzó a aparecer de nuevo en su mente, aquellos movimientos que había visto a Candy y Alyson hacer en el jardín se la habían traído a la mente una vez mas y no podía parar de recordar ese extraño sueño que había tenido el día que había llegado y que se había estado repitiendo casi cada noche. Una leve brisa había comenzado a correr en el jardín y Alyson había ayudado a Candy a recoger todo para entrar a la casa de nuevo antes que la temperatura comenzara a bajar más y los pequeños enfermaran. Esa noche Alyson se había sentado en la cama de Jacob después de una serie de preguntas del pequeño que le hacía cada noche desde que habían vuelto de la clínica con Albert. El pequeño no podía comprender porque su haba no quería verlo, Alyson le explicaba con calma lo que sucedía con Albert y por que aun no podía verlo y aunque no podía comprenderlo el pequeño se quedaba dormido como cada noche mientras ella lo arrullaba. Esa noche después de bailar con Candy y la pequeña Alyson se sentía un poco más triste de lo que se había estado sintiendo desde el accidente de Albert, al ver al pequeño Jacob quedarse dormido había dejado escapar un par de lagrimas que había secado casi de inmediato sin darse cuenta que el pequeño la observaba en silencio, lentamente la vio levantarse y salir de la habitación y en silencio salió detrás de ella sin que lo viera, el pequeño la vio bajar las escaleras y al llegar al salón quitarse la bata de dormir después de sacar el pequeño Ipod y colocárselo en el brazo, con lagrimas en los ojos la vio ponerse los audífonos para comenzar a danzar en medio del salón sin que la música pudiera ser escuchada más que por ella. Jacob se levanto de donde había estado observando a su Umi y con lo más rápido que podían moverse sus piernitas corrió hasta la habitación en donde Albert dormía. De puntitas alcanzo la manija de la puerta y la abrió entrando en la oscuridad buscando a Albert quien desde el sillón junto a la ventana observaba los movimientos del pequeño. En silencio vio como el pequeño llegaba hasta la cama y después de sacar el último cajón de la mesa de noche había logrado subir a la cama, una leve sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Albert al ver como el pequeño levantaba las sabanas y las almohadas buscando algo.

(Jacob) (Levantando la almohada) baba? Abi one ta tu?

(Albert) (Desde el sillón) que haces aquí pequeño?

(Jacob) (Sobresaltado) abi? (hincado en la cama) po quetu no quede comibo? Po que tu hace lloda umi?

(Albert) (Acercándose) de que hablas pequeño? Quien está llorando?

(Jacob) (Abrazándolo) tuhace lloda mi Umi y yo llodo tamien!

(Albert) (Estremeciéndose al sentir el abrazo) cálmate pequeño, no deberías estar despierto a esta hora! Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? Tu mama se preocupara si no te encuentra!

(Jacob) (Juntando las manitas) yo duemo aquí! Po favod! Yo con tu baba!

(Albert) (Nervioso) quieres dormir aquí? Pero por qué?

(Jacob) (Suplicando) po favo! Yo aquí!

(Albert) (Viendo sus ojitos humedecidos) está bien pequeño, quédate aquí y yo iré a decirle a tu mama que dormirás aquí!

Albert no había terminado de hablar cuando el pequeño de un salto se había metido bajo las sabanas y se acomodaba sobre la almohada, nervioso salió de la habitación para buscar a la madre del pequeño, despacio camino por el pasillo hasta ver que había una tenue luz proveniente del salón de abajo, lentamente se acerco hasta ver que en medio del salón se encontraba Alyson vestida en un hermoso camisón de seda blanca, en el brazo llevaba un cinto del que colgaba un pequeño Ipod del que salían las dos pequeñas bocinas que estaban en colocadas en sus oídos, con los ojos cerrados parecía danzar por toda la habitación como si la conociera de memoria y no necesitara ver lo que la rodeaba, lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar casi junto a ella, por un momento el recuerdo de su sueño se había asomado a su memoria mientras seguía observando como Alyson se movía mientras danzaba, estaba tan metido en si mismo que no había podido reaccionar cuando ella dando vueltas se había estrellado con el haciéndola abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el frente a frente. Los ojos de Alyson estaban fijos en los de Albert mientras desconcertada respiraba agitada después de haber bailado por un rato, Albert no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía pero por más que intentaba moverse o articular palabra simplemente no podía, Alyson estaba a punto de preguntar si se sentía bien cuando de pronto los brazos de Albert la rodeaban mientras sus labios se habían posado sobre los de ella y comenzaba a besarla de una forma que simplemente no la dejo hacer nada más que corresponder a aquel beso que él había comenzado.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 92: **Un Beso Tan Diferente!!!**

**Yajaira **


	92. Chapter 92

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 92**

**Un Beso Tan Diferente**

El cuerpo de Alyson vibraba de la misma forma que sentía el de Albert estremecerse, los brazos de Albert alrededor de su cintura la ceñían a su cuerpo mientras los labios de Albert atrapaban los suyos en aquel beso tan intenso, ella comenzó a subir sus manos rozando los brazos de Albert hasta posarse sobre sus hombros, estaba a punto de rodearlo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello cuando de pronto Albert la soltó, la respiración de él era agitada, sus manos ahora ya no la abrazaban sino que estaban sobre su sien presionando su frente mientras Albert gruñía por el intenso dolor de cabeza que lo había atacado. Alyson vio como Albert abría la boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras parecían no salir y en su lugar solo escuchaba el gruñido de Albert mientras su nariz había comenzado a sangrar copiosamente. Alyson se llevo la mano a los labios y pudo ver que en su rostro Albert había dejado un poco de sangre, después de limpiarse con la bata corrió a la cocina por un paño húmedo con que limpiar el rostro de Albert que había caído sentado en uno de los sillones aun sosteniéndose la cabeza intentando respirar más tranquilo. Despacio Alyson lo ayudo a ponerse de pie para comenzar a subir las escaleras y llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación, nerviosa caminaba por el pasillo sintiendo el peso de Albert tambalearse casi haciéndola caer al suelo, apenas habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación cuando Albert intento enderezarse un poco, aun recostándose en ella caminaron en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta casi llegar a la cama, el había intentado inclinarse hacia adelante pero había perdido equilibrio haciendo que Alyson cayera sobre la cama y él le había caído encima casi de inmediato, la respiración de ella era agitada por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer y el rostro de Albert había quedado tan cerca del de ella que no pudieron evitar sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra su rostro, Alyson intento levantarse pero el peso de Albert era demasiado para ella, Albert la veía de una forma extraña, en sus ojos había un brillo tan escondido que apenas era perceptible. Alyson comenzó a sentirse incomoda bajo la mirada de Albert pero al intentar levantarse de nuevo Albert se había acercado a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella una vez más, el no podía comprender por qué aquella mujer despertaba tantas sensaciones en el, pero al tenerla así casi debajo de él no podía contener los deseos de sentir de nuevo sus labios entre los suyos, casi había logrado besarla cuando el movimiento de la cama los saco del trance en el que estaban, sobre la almohada Jacob profundamente dormido pataleaba para librarse del peso del hombro de Alyson que había caído sobre uno de sus piecitos. El leve pujido del pequeño provoco que Albert recordara que estaba allí y que esa era la razón por la que él había bajado a buscar a Alyson. Con dificultad Albert se levanto dejando que Alyson saliera de debajo de él y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, una de sus manos cubría su frente intentando disminuir el fuerte dolor de cabeza que aun sentía.

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) ahora me llevare a Jacob a su habitación, no te preocupes!

(Albert) (Deteniéndola) déjelo por favor! El pequeño me suplico que lo dejara dormir aquí y se lo prometí!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo un escalofrío) no creo que moleste! Esta dormidito y dejare una almohada en medio de ustedes para que no te lastime!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) gracias! (viéndola caminar hacia la puerta) buenas noches!

(Alyson) (Deteniéndose y tomando aire) recordaste algo esta noche?

(Albert) (Pensativo) nada!

(Alyson) (Sintiendo un golpe en el pecho) porque me besaste?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no lo sé!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo incrédula) no lo sabes? (apretando la mandíbula para no llorar) que descanses habi… Albert!

Alyson salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Candy la observaba en silencio desde las escaleras, ni Alyson ni Albert se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Candy en la puerta del comedor desde donde había visto todo y al ver el rostro de Alyson a punto de llorar pudo comprender que las cosas no se habían arreglado como ella había creído al ver como Albert se había acercado a Alyson momentos antes. Con cuidado se acerco a la puerta de la habitación que ahora ocupaba Alyson y sin tocar la puerta abrió solamente lo suficiente para ver como Alyson sentada sobre la alfombra tenia hundida la cara entre sus manos mientras ahogaba las lagrimas que había dejado escapar. Candy se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole la servilleta que llevaba en las manos mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

(Candy) (Apenada) te sientes bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) estoy bien Candy! Es solo que me duele tanto estar lejos de él! (suspirando) por un momento pensé que había recordado todo y que por eso había ido a buscarme!

(Candy) (Suspirando) el doctor dijo que debíamos tener mucha paciencia con él! Estoy segura que si el te beso de la forma que lo hiso fue precisamente porque algo en su inconsciente se despertó al verte danzar en el salón! (sonriendo) no te has dado cuenta de la ansiedad que hay en su mirada cuando te ve?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) si claro, en cuanto me ve debe pensar. Allí esta esa loca que pretende ser mi esposa y quiere acomodarme a esos hijos que tiene!

(Candy) (Seria) es eso lo que Vanessa le dijo de ti y los pequeños?

(Alyson) (Levantándose con dificultad) prácticamente se atrevió a decirle que yo soy parte de un complot de toda la familia por que la tía quiere mi dinero para el Andrew pero que él a quien ama realmente es a ella!

(Candy) (Asombrada) y tu no le has aclarado ningún punto?

(Alyson) (Negando) cuando intente hacerlo Albert me pidió que no lo molestara! (cerrando los ojos) el está muy confundido Candy y cada vez que se siente alterado comienza a quejarse y parece marearse por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le da!

(Candy) (Viéndola apretarse el estomago) te sientes bien?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) si Candy, es solo que Albert perdió el equilibrio y me cayó encima!

(Candy) (Seria) te ves cansada Alyson! Tal vez deberías dejar que yo me haga cargo de Albert mañana! Porque no dedicas el día a hacer algo que a ti te guste? Podrías practicar la danza que estabas haciendo esta noche! Eso siempre te relaja y estoy segura que después podrás hacerte cargo de Albert de nuevo con más energía!

(Alyson) (Conteniendo el llanto) estoy retrasada Candy!

(Candy) QUE? Piensas salir a esta hora?

(Alyson) (Sollozando) no Candy! Creo que estoy embarazada!

(Candy) (Asombrada) estás segura?

(Alyson) (Negando) No! No he tenido el valor de hacerme ningún examen aun!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) bueno pero has tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer pero….. (Viéndola a los ojos) cuanto tiempo tienes de retraso?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) unos días!

(Candy) (Seria) cuantos? Tres? Cinco? Una semana?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) veinte!

(Candy) (Emocionada) que alegría Alyson! Esto es una hermosa noticia, estoy segura que Albert estará….

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) Albert estará más confundido de lo que esta si se llega a enterar!

(Candy) (Sentándose de golpe) es verdad! Después de todo lo que le ha dicho Vanessa seguro que ella aprovecharía esta situación para voltearla a su favor!

(Alyson) (Seria) aun no es seguro que este embarazada!

(Candy) (Seria) por favor Alyson! Tu sabes que si es posible!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) claro que sería posible pero….

(Candy) (Viéndola a los ojos antes de comenzar a reír) quien lo diría, una doctora y una practicante discutiendo como si no supieran lo que deben hacer! (sonriendo) tienes que ir a hacerte una prueba de embarazo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) tengo miedo Candy!

(Candy) (Seria) yo se que Vanessa le hiso creer a Albert que tu lo habías retenido a tu lado embarazándote de William y adoptando a Jacob, pero no puedes dejar de decirle a Albert lo de este posible embarazo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) la tía Elroy me dijo esta mañana que yo debería decirle a Albert la verdad! Tú crees que ella sospeche algo?

(Candy) (Sorprendida) pues si la tía te insinuó que debía decirle algo a Albert creo que es porque ella ya se dio cuenta!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) por favor Candy! Si ni yo estoy segura como puede estar segura ella?

(Candy) (Seria) no has visto que nos controla todo?

(Alyson) (Seria) no!

(Candy) (Dándole una palmadita en el hombro) comienza a comprar pañales!

Candy salió de la habitación mientras Alyson se quedaba aun pensando en lo que le había dicho, un leve dolor en el vientre el hiso volver de nuevo a lo que estaba pensando antes de que Candy entrara, ella tenía razón, tenía que ir a hacerse esas pruebas lo antes posible. Candy entro a su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Terry, al entrar lo había encontrado con el pequeño en brazos mientras Candy Ann le cantaba una cansino de cuna muy singular.

(Candy Ann) (Bailando sobre la cama) te quedo yo y tumami tu mas aoda a momis

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Terry que hacen?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) shhhh! Estamos cantándole a Richard para que duerma!

(Candy Ann) (Cantando) posi no papito en na naga pedada y e bebito yodaaaaaaaaaa!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) que es lo que está cantando?

(Candy Ann) (Con el dedito en la boca) shhhh! Ete de bany!

(Terry) (A punto de reír) acaso no reconoces la canción de Barny? (conteniendo la risa) si le sale igualita!

(Candy) (Conteniéndose) perdón, yo solo recuerdo las de los muppets!

(Candy Ann) (Saliendo detrás de Terry) que pasa de moda cany!

(Candy) (Con la boca abierta al ver que la pequeña salía indignada detrás de Terry) pasada de moda?

(Terry) (Regresando) Tardaste mucho pecosa!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) es que no quería interrumpir el beso entre Albert y Alyson en el salón!

(Terry) (Serio) Albert y Alyson? (sonriendo) Albert recupero la memoria?

(Candy) (Suspirando) no! Además creo que a Albert aun le queda un par de sorpresas por parte de Alyson!

(Terry) (Confundido) sorpresas?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) solo si lo que sospechamos llega a ser cierto!

(Terry) (Viéndola guardar silencio) espero que sea bueno para Albert! Iras a la clínica mañana?

(Candy) (Asintiendo) iré a recoger la medicina para Albert y volveré para hacerme cargo de él mientras Alyson descansa un poco!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) yo debo ir a ver a George y le llevare los niños a Latifa por que Violet y ella los llevaran de paseo!

(Candy) (Seria) encontraste alguna pista del vehículo que los golpeo?

(Terry) (Serio) como sabes tú de eso?

(Candy) (Sonrojándose) te escuche hablar con tu amigo Charlie!

(Terry) (Serio) pensé que estabas en el estudio de grabación con los pequeños cuando le hable a Charlie!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no! Iba por un pañal cuando te escuche decirle de las sospechas de George y el asunto de la placa del auto que les pego!

(Terry) (Suspirando) pecosa, uno de estos días tu curiosidad te meterá en problemas serios!

(Candy) (Bajando la mirada) no fue curiosidad, realmente necesitaba el pañal!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) si, se trata de eso que voy a hablar con George! Charlie parece haber encontrado una pista y necesita que vayamos a verlo!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) saldrás de viaje?

(Terry) (Negando) Charlie fue trasladado a Chicago hace unos meses! Ahora está en las oficinas del FBI aquí en Chicago!

(Candy) (Riendo) quien iba a pensar que Charlie terminara trabajando para el gobierno después de todo!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) ya ves, tampoco nosotros creíamos que terminaríamos casados y aquí estamos!

(Candy) (Besándolo) te amo Terry!

(Terry) (Apretándola mas a él) yo también te amo pecosa! (bajando hasta su cuello) no sabes cuánto te amo!

(Candy) (Suspirando) mmmm Terry!

(Candy Ann) (Seria) bebe epeto! Y no deja momir!

(Terry) (Suspirando) ahora voy pecosita!

(Candy) (Levantándose) y por qué no te deja dormir si tú estás en tu habitación y él en la suya?

(Candy Ann) (Retorciéndose los deditos) yo no quedo momi sodita y jaco no ta!

(Candy) (Preocupada) como que Jacob no está? (viendo a Terry) donde podrá estar?

(Terry) (Poniéndose la bata) no lo sé pero ve a ver si esta con Alyson antes de salir a buscarlo!

(Alyson) (Caminando por el pasillo) pasa algo? (sonriendo) que hacen aquí en el pasillo?

(Candy) (Preocupada) Candy Ann despertó al pequeño Terry porque dice que quería dormir con el por qué Jacob no está!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) Jacob esta con Albert!

Alyson bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras una vez más, Terry y Candy no quisieron preguntar mas solo vieron como la pequeña pecosita corría detrás de Alyson, seguramente esa noche ya había encontrado con quien dormir. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Alyson había intentado salir de la mansión sin que la vieran, la tía Elroy había tomado su bolso y había salido detrás de ella sin preguntar a donde iba, después de llegar a la clínica y hacerse algunos exámenes las dos esperaba en silencio en una de las salas de examen.

(Elroy) (Sacando su agenda) creo que tendré que cerrar esto por unos meses!

(Alyson) (Asomándose a ver) que es eso?

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) mi calendario de control!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) que es lo que controla? (señalando) que son esos puntos rojos en esos días?

(Elroy) (Cerrando la agenda) ese es el control de Candy! (viéndola a los ojos) y según tu control tienes veintiún día de atraso!

(Alyson) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) como que tengo veintiún días? Y como es que usted….

(Elroy) (Guardando su agenda) como crees que estoy enterada de todo lo que pasa con ustedes? (viéndola a los ojos) así que me darás otro nieto!

(Alyson) (Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente) yo qué?

(Dr. Carter) (Acercándose) Alyson puedes pasar a mi oficina!

(Alyson) (Reaccionando) que sucede? Salió todo bien?

(Elroy) (Seria) ya díganos doctor, cuánto tiempo tenemos de embarazo?

Los dos voltearon a ver a la tía que muy seria seguía esperando a que el médico les confirmara las sospechas que ya tenían. Sin decir nada el doctor las invito a pasar a su oficina para conversar con ellas. Al entrar se habían topado de frente con el doctor Smith quien preocupado veía los exámenes de Alyson con el seño fruncido.

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) doctor? (viendo a Carter) que sucede? Porque están los dos aquí?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) está todo bien? pasa algo con mi sobrina?

(Dr. Carter) (Serio) será mejor que se sienten!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) por que no mencionaste este retraso cuando estuviste aquí cuidando del señor Andley?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) no creí que fuera importante! Era de apenas un par de semanas y no vi el caso!

(Dr. Smith) (Viéndola serio) después de todo lo que has pasado aun tienes la cara de decirnos que no creíste que fuera importante? (viendo a Carter) a veces me pregunto si aun debemos dejarla practicar medicina!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) pero que le pasa? Como se atreve?

(Dr. Carter) (Metiéndose en medio) se atreve porque nos parece increíble la falta de cuidado qué éstas teniendo contigo misma (viéndola a los ojos) tienes idea del tipo de presión por el que has estado pasando sin atenderte? Tus nervios están por colapsar, has estado bajando de peso de nuevo y hasta tu cuerpo esta protestando sin que le pongas atención!

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) y que podemos hacer para ayudarla doctor?

(Alyson) (Seria) pero si yo no necesito ayuda! Yo no estoy perdiendo peso y estoy relajada!

(Dr. Carter) (Ignorándola) ella debe mantenerse tranquila señora! Debe intentar relajarse para que su organismo se nivele y funcione bien y más que todo debe dejar el encierro y tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse!

(Dr. Smith) (Serio) si ella no se cuida es posible que no pueda tener más hijos!

(Elroy) (Dándole un manotazo en el brazo) relájate muchacha! Acaso no ves que estas poniendo en riesgo a mis nietos?

Los tres se le quedaron viendo a la tía quien de inmediato volvió a tomar su postura serena de siempre y espero a que los médicos las dejaran salir. Las dos iban en el auto completamente en silencio mientras el chofer conducía. En la oficina de Charlie después de esperar por una larga hora Terry y George esperaban a que los recibieran para averiguar el motivo por el cual el viejo amigo de Terry les había pedido que llegaran, seguramente se trataba de algo urgente por la premura con que los había citado para ese día. Después de varias tazas de café al fin Charlie había salido de la reunión con sus superiores y había corrido a recibir a su viejo amigo.

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) el revoltoso Terrence Grandchester!

(Terry) (Riendo) no me hagas hablar amigo! Recuerda que yo sé tanto de ti como tú sabes de mi!

(Charlie) (Haciendo una seña de silencio) no hables Terry, ahora soy un agente de la ley respetable!

(Terry) (Riendo) te presento a George Johnson el amigo del que te hable!

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) el tío de la esposa de Albert! (extendiendo la mano) mucho gusto señor Johnson! Espero que se encuentre mejor!

(George) (Asintiendo) lo estoy muchas gracias!

(Charlie) (Abriendo la puerta) pasemos a mi oficina!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Charlie intrigaba a los dos caballeros que sin esperar entraron a la oficina que Charlie les había mostrado. En el cine Violet salía llevando de la mano a Jacob mientras Latifa caminaba con Candy Ann, la película animada que los habían llevado a ver había resultado un poco intrigante para los pequeños que al subir al auto no habían hecho más que hacer preguntas de lo que había pasado con el gato y el ratón de la película, Latifa y Violet no hacían más que responder a sus preguntas de la forma más sencilla pues los dos inquietos niños no hacían más que preguntar y hablar en secreto en el asiento trasero del auto. En la mansión Andley, la puerta se abría mientras Alyson entraba seguida de la tía Elroy quien no hacía más que recordarle lo importante que era que se cuidara y se relajara de la forma que los dos médicos le habían recomendado, Alyson se sentía cansada después de media hora escuchando todas las recomendaciones que la tía le había estado dando, Dorothy les había dicho que Candy había salido para comprar las medicinas que hacían falta para Albert y sentada en el salón Alyson no hacía más que escuchar a la incansable tía que no dejaba de parlotear, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar cuando de pronto los golpes en la puerta la hicieron casi levantarse de un salto para correr a ver quien había llegado y librarse de los consejos de la tía. Alyson había sonreído al llegar a la puerta pues la tía había dejado de hablar esperando a ver quien llegaba pero la sonrisa se le desapareció por completo al ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Vanessa. La mirada desafiante y la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Vanessa era tan evidente que Alyson sintió como todo su cuerpo se había tensado al solo verla allí de pie frente a ella.

(Alyson) (Furiosa) que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) vengo a ver a William! Acaso no es obvio?

(Alyson) (Interponiéndose) no te atrevas a entrar! No entiendo como tienes el descaro de venir aquí buscando a mi marido!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) dirás, mi novio!

(Alyson) (Tensándose aun más) no te permito! Lárgate antes que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) que pasa querida? Algún problema con nuestro querido William? (burlona) aun no recuerda quien eres verdad? Acaso estas tan molesta porque te duele saber que ahora William me está viendo con deseo?

(Alyson) (Seria) como puedes ser capaz de jugar con el ahora que está mal y no recuerda su pasado? Eres una desvergonzada y una cualquiera!

(Vanessa) (Seria) seré lo que tú quieras, pero la realidad ahora es que William cree que soy la mujer que el ama y eso te está matando! (haciendo un puchero) te imaginas si nunca recupera la memoria y decide dejarte para irse conmigo?

(Elroy) (Acercándose) no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a venir!

(Alyson) (Empujándola) ella ya se va!

(Vanessa) (Empujándola) no me voy hasta no ver a William!

(Alyson) (Furiosa) pues no lo veras! Lo que Albert menos necesita en este momento es verte, así que lárgate!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) no me iré sin ver a mi William! No creo que a él le agrade que me estén maltratando!

(Alyson) (Tomándola del cabello) te dije que te vas!

(Vanessa) (Dándole una bofetada) suéltame por qué no respondo!

La tía Elroy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, frente a ella de pronto Alyson le había devuelto el golpe a Vanessa y luego Vanessa se le había lanzado encima tomándola por el cabello, Alyson luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Vanessa y esta intentaba arrancarle el cabello a punta de jalones. La tía no podía creer que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta tanto y recordando lo que el médico les había dicho no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran como estaban hasta ese momento, dando de gritos comenzó a llamar a la servidumbre mientras intentaba separar a las dos muchachas que no lograban separarse, la tía apenas había logrado meterse en medio de las dos cuando de pronto una sonora bofetada se dejo escuchar, las dos muchachas se quedaron heladas al darse cuenta que Vanessa había atinado darle una bófeta a la tía quien incrédula se sostenía la mejilla mientras la veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, ninguna sabía que era lo que sucedería cuando de pronto otra bofetada se escucho en el salón, Alyson volteo a ver a la tía quien respirando pesado se sobaba la mano con la que acababa de propinar una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Vanessa, Alyson no podía creer cuando Vanessa completamente fuera de si se había lanzado contra la tía Elroy y ahora era Alyson la que intentaba separarlas pues la tía estaba completamente furiosa por el atrevimiento que había tenido aquella mujer con una dama como ella. Los golpes y los gritos eran tan fuertes que llamaron la atención de Jacobo quien en su habitación leía tranquilo algunos documentos que Philip le había enviado esa mañana sobre el caso de Henry. Al asomarse a las escaleras no podía creer lo que veía, abajo en el salón se encontraban las tres mujeres lanzando bofetada tras bofetada y jalándose los cabellos de una forma increíble, corriendo comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a donde se llevaba a cabo aquella batalla campal. Poco a poco logro sacar a la tía Elroy mientras Vanessa intentaba que Alyson le soltara el cabello mientras ella le daba de golpes en los brazos. Alyson sintió como alguien la levantaba de la cintura y se ponía en medio de ellas y al reaccionar pudo ver a Vanessa con el brazo levantado sostenido por la fuerte mano del abuelo Jacobo quien la veía con el rostro severamente serio.

(Jacobo) (Serio) no se atreva a dar ese golpe señorita por que usted ya me conoce!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) no me toque!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola serio) que hace usted aquí?

(Albert) (En lo alto de las escaleras) yo la invite a venir!

(Vanessa) (Corriendo hacia el) William ayúdame!

(Elroy) (Molesta) alto allí Vanessa!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no le permito que siga maltratando a mi invitada tía! (viéndolos a los tres) Vanessa vino a verme porque yo la invite! (tomándola de la mano) dígale a Dorothy que traiga algo con que curarle los golpes que le dieron! (viéndola) acompáñame a mi habitación Vanessa, aun estoy un poco débil!

(Vanessa) (Abrazándolo) como tu digas querido! No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me salvaras!

Alyson estaba completamente helada, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Albert en las escaleras y mucho menos que el hubiera sido el que había invitado a Vanessa a la mansión. Jacobo había corrido al lado de la tía Elroy quien al ver a Albert alejarse por el pasillo con aquella mujer casi se había desmayado. Dorothy había corrido con el alcohol para atender a la tía mientras Alyson le ayudaba al abuelo a llevarla hasta el sillón. En la oficina de Charlie, Terry y George lo veían incrédulos, al parecer el amigo de Terry había resultado ser un verdadero genio en investigación y la información que les había conseguido iba mucho mas allá de lo que ellos esperaban que les consiguiera. Charlie sonreía mientras veía como ellos revisaban la información. Después de cerrar la carpeta Terry volteo a ver a su amigo que ansioso esperaba las preguntas que sabía que vendrían a continuación.

(Terry) (Sorprendido) cuando te pedí que investigaras de donde era el color de placa que te dije no pensé que irías tan lejos!

(George) (Serio) está seguro que esto es correcto?

(Charlie) (Riendo) hombres de poca fe! Por supuesto que estoy seguro, además no se trataba de cualquier caso! (viendo a Terry) tú sabes que por los amigos siempre se va un poco más allá de lo esperado Terry!

(George) (Viéndolo) que tan lejos llego?

(Charlie) (sacando otra carpeta) tanto como para decirle que esa placa está circulando en Chicago en un número muy contado, los vehículos registrados con esa placa son menos de doscientos y por el modelo del auto que Terry me dijo redujimos ese número aun más! (mostrándoles) ese vehículo de doble tracción que los envistió a usted y a Albert es uno de los cinco registrados en el área de Chicago, cuatro de ellos están en casa con sus dueños a quienes también investigue y ninguno ha salido del área de la ciudad pero el ultimo fue vendido hace poco a una dama que creo que ustedes conocen! (leyendo) Susana Marlow!

(Terry) (Confundido) Susana? Eso es imposible!

(George) (Serio) la señorita Marlow estaba hospitalizada el día que tuvimos el accidente!

(Charlie) (Levantándose) eso no fue ningún accidente señor Johnson! Quien quiera que haya comprado ese auto no era Susana Marlow, solamente puso el auto a nombre de ella! la persona que los embistió debía haber planeado todo a la perfección, el asunto ahora es averiguar quién iba detrás del volante y por que los envistió?

(Terry) (Viendo a George) nosotros sospechamos de alguien!

(George) (Serio) hay algún indicio de donde puede estar ese auto en este momento?

(Charlie) (Sonriendo pícaro) si traen dinero creo que podemos conseguirlo!

(Terry) (Serio) encontraste el auto?

(Charlie) (Asintiendo) está a un par de horas de aquí en un lote de autos usados! (tomando su chaqueta) llame al dueño del concesionario y le pedí que apartara el auto para mi pues quería comprarlo!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) no puedo creerlo!

(Charlie) (Riendo) lo único que me impidió ir por él es que con mi sueldo de agente no puedo comprarme un auto de ese tamaño pero seguramente ustedes si podrán! O me equivoco?

(George) (Asintiendo) por supuesto que podemos comprarlo! Vamos!

Los tres comenzaron a salir de las oficinas federales mientras Charlie iba aun narrándoles como había conseguido que algunos de sus compañeros expertos en ese tipo de investigación le hubieran ayudado. Terry solamente podía reír al ver que la experiencia de su amigo antes de decidir convertirse en un agente de la ley definitivamente había sido de gran ayuda en esos momentos. En la oficina de Archie este veía como Patrick y Philip caminaban de un lado a otro después de haber leído la notificación de la corte que había llegado esa mañana. Aun no podían creer que el abogado de Henry hubiera logrado que otro juez autorizara una prórroga para el juicio y ahora tendrían que esperar aun más tiempo del que el juez Mathew le había dado a Henry para prepararse para afrontar la demanda de Philip.

(Patrick) (Serio) esto no se ve bien!

(Archie) (Serio) claro que no se ve bien! esto no debió pasar no entiendo como el juez Mathew no se percato de esto y lo detuvo!

(Philip) (Serio) no me extraña que papa haya acudido a todos sus amigos para lograr que le dieran más tiempo! (preocupado) lo que me pregunto es, que está planeando hacer ahora que consiguió un par de semanas más?

(Patrick) (Serio) creo que debemos mandar a vigilarlo!

(Philip) (Negando) papa no es ningún tonto, seguramente se dará cuenta y usara eso para acusarnos de acoso!

(Archie) (Pensativo) no si logramos que alguien desconocido lo vigile! (viéndolo) que tan rápido puede traer a sus hombres Patrick?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) si los llamo en este momento estoy seguro que estarán aquí en la madrugada!

(Philip) (Serio) no quiero que papa se escape! Lo que le hiso a mama y a Violet no puede quedarse así nomas!

(Archie) (Viendo a Patrick hablar por teléfono) no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que se nos vaya! Además Anthony ya debe estar con el juez Mathew pidiendo que lo obliguen a reportarse a la corte hasta que llegue el día del juicio!

Philip no pudo más que asentir mientras esperaba a que Patrick terminara de hablar por teléfono. En la habitación de Albert este le limpiaba el rostro a Vanessa mientras esta maliciosa lo veía de cerca aspirando el aroma que despedía el de todo su cuerpo. Aquel aroma era realmente embriagante y tenerlo así de cerca era una tentación que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Albert había terminado de limpiarle el rostro y después de colocar las cosas sobre la mesa de noche se había sentado junto a ella en la orilla de la cama. Aun no podía creer lo que había visto, nunca en su vida se había imaginado que llegaría a ver a la tía Elroy metida en un lio como el que se había dado en el salón hacia unos momentos, aquello lo tenía confundido, por un lado demostraba que Vanessa tenía razón al decir que la tía no la quería y que estaba en su contra pero él conocía a la tía demasiado bien para tomar aquello como una afirmación a todo lo que ella decía. Además aun podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el salón cuando había tomado a Alyson entre su brazos y todo su cuerpo se había estremecido, como era posible que el reaccionara así ante la mujer que lo había engañado y lo retenía a su lado a la fuerza utilizando a sus hijos para que el no la dejara. Todo aquello lo confundía de una manera agobiante, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era real y no una mentira como la tía y Candy le habían asegurado. Aun no había podido terminar su conversación con Terry pero estaba tan desesperado por recordar que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de averiguar lo que realmente sentía, en lo único que podía confiar era en el mismo y no pensaba dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) te agradezco que vinieras aun cuando sabias que no serias bien recibida!

(Vanessa) (Melosa) por ti iría a donde fuera querido! Tu y yo nos amamos más de lo que tu familia pueda pensar y ahora que se que me necesitas no pienso dejarte solo!

(Albert) (Tocándose la cabeza) si tan solo pudiera recordar y salir de toda esta confusión para que pudiéramos comenzar esa vida que tú dices! (viéndola a los ojos) aunque no recuerdo nada, estoy seguro que seriamos muy felices, verdad?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) tan felices como lo hemos sido a escondidas de tu familia, querido!

Albert veía las insinuaciones de Vanessa y no podía más que pensar en una cosa, que sentiría si la besara de la misma forma que había besado a Alyson la noche anterior? Tal vez esa sería una buena forma de saber si lo que había soñado cuando estaba en la clínica era igual en la vida real, seria Vanessa capaz de hacerlo estremecer como lo había hecho Alyson? Lentamente Albert comenzó a ver la posibilidad de poder comprobarlo en ese mismo momento. En el salón Violet y Latifa entraban detrás de Jacob y Candy Ann que sin voltear a ver a nadie habían subido a su habitación. Violet veía incrédula como Dorothy le curaba el rostro a la tía Elroy mientras Jacobo terminaba de desinfectar un rasguño que Vanessa había logrado darle a Alyson en la quijada. Latifa se había acercado para verlas más de cerca pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado allí. En la habitación de Candy Ann los dos pequeños parecían buscar con desesperación algo que les ayudara a llevar a cabo los planes que habían hecho al ver aquella película que los habían llevado a ver. Después de encontrar la muñeca de Candy Ann y un pequeño sartén de juguete los dos pequeños sonrieron y salieron al pasillo después de ver que nadie los viera salir. En el salón Alyson se había levantado y veía a su mama intentando sonreír serena.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) como les fue en el cine?

(Latifa) (Asombrada) que como nos fue? Mejor dinos tu qué fue lo que paso aquí?

(Elroy) (Seria) les gusto la película a los pequeños?

(Violet) (Viéndolas serias) creo que la película los dejo un poco confundidos!

(Latifa) (Disimulando) si, no pensamos que el gato de la película se accidentara y perdiera la memoria!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pero por que se les ocurrió llevar a los pequeños a ver algo como eso?

(Elroy) (Seria) ellos aun no comprenden lo que le paso a Albert! No debieron llevarlos!

(Violet) (Viéndole los golpes) pensamos que una película de caricaturas seria divertida pero creo que no era la correcta!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) bueno y que paso después de que el gato pierde la memoria?

(Latifa) (Riendo) el ratón le pega en la cabeza para que la recupere jajaja!

(Violet) (Seria) todos los niños del cine lo vieron muy divertido pero creo que a los pequeños no les gusto mucho, parecían muy sorprendidos después de ver como el ratón le pegaba al gato y este se recuperaba!

(Latifa) (Riendo) en el auto no dejaban de preguntar si de verdad el gato estaba curado! Se imaginan? Los pobrecitos se creen todo lo que ven!

(Alyson) (Seria) de verdad estaban impresionados?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) tanto que no paraban de hablar en todo el camino!

(Elroy) (Viéndola) no estarás pensando en que los pequeños hagan alguna travesura!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) no creo! (nerviosa) no! No serian capaces!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) claro que no! Los pequeños son más inteligentes que todos nosotros juntos y seguro saben que es solo una caricatura!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) seguro! Estamos pensando más de lo que deberíamos!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) será mejor que tomemos un té para calmarnos!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) sabe tía, después de todo me siento como…. Relajada!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) yo también!

(Violet) (Seria) ahora si van a decirnos que les paso? Porque tienen el cabello revuelto y esos golpes por todos lados?

(Alyson) (Viendo a la tía) Vanessa vino a ver a Albert, mama!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) QUE?

(Violet) (Seria) tuvieron que sacarla a la fuerza?

(Elroy) (Negando) desgraciadamente, fue William quien la invito a venir y ahora esta allá arriba con él!

(Latifa) (Enojada) como es posible que estés tan tranquila Najda? Tu marido está arriba con esa víbora!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) el mismo la invito a subir Latifa! No tiene caso intentar sacarla, en este momento Albert es capaz de defenderla y creer que todas las mentiras que ella le ha dicho de nosotros! (viendo hacia arriba) solo espero que Albert no cometa una locura de la que tengamos que arrepentirnos después!

Violet no podía decir nada, lo único que le provocaba en ese momento era subir las escaleras y sacar a Vanessa de la habitación de Albert pero la mano de Alyson sobre su brazo se lo impedía, en la mirada de su hija había una pequeña suplica que ella no podía dejar pasar, tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran con tranquilidad o Vanessa terminaría ganándose la voluntad de Albert. Afuera de la habitación de Albert los dos pequeños practicaban con sus juguetes la forma en que le pegarían a Albert para que recuperara la memoria, después de haber visto aquella película lo único que se les había ocurrido era aplicar aquel tan efectivo tratamiento a Albert para que volviera a ser el mismo de antes que los abrazaba y quería. Tomando con fuerza sus juguetes terminaron de llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Dentro Albert veía como Vanessa lentamente había logrado acercarse cada vez más, había algo en su interior que le pedía a gritos que detuviera aquello pero el necesitaba saber con desesperación que era lo que sentiría al besar a aquella mujer. Despacio sintió como la mano de Vanessa subía hasta su mejilla y el aliento de ella comenzaba a chocar contra su rostro. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos esperando aquel beso que ella estaba decidida a darle. Albert levanto la mano hasta colocarla sobre la mano de Vanessa que le acariciaba la mejilla y sin poder seguir esperando se acerco aun mas a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella, el fuerte viento del jardín abrió la puerta hacia el balcón de un golpe haciendo que Albert sobresaltado se pusiera de pie, al ver que se había alejado Vanessa se apresuro a ponerse de pie frente a él y sin esperar lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, los ojos de Albert la veían confundido mientras el viento movía las cortinas, Albert sintió como si el viento le pegara directo en la espalda mientras veía como Vanessa seguía acercándose cada vez más, sus manos se posaron sobre la cintura de Vanessa atrayéndola hacia él, aquella necesidad de descubrir lo que esa mujer lo haría sentir era más fuerte que aquel temblor que sentía en las piernas, despacio dejo que ella se acercara hasta rozar sus labios con los de él, Vanessa sonrió al ver que Albert había cerrado los ojos, aquello era todo un triunfo para ella, con aquella actitud Albert le demostraba que no la rechazaría y que ella estaba ganando aquella batalla en contra de Alyson y todos los Andley, posesiva Vanessa atrapo los labios de Albert entre los suyos provocando que un fuerte escalofrió le recorriera la espalda haciéndolo temblar, aquello no era precisamente lo que él esperaba sentir al tenerla entre sus brazos, sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y como su estomago y sus entrañas parecían revolverse dándole un fuerte tirón por dentro, aquel beso era tan diferente al que había experimentado con Alyson la noche anterior que estaba a punto de romperlo cuando de pronto un suspiro y una pequeña vocecita interrumpieron aquel momento.

(Jacob) (Sollozando) Abi? (papi?)

(Candy Ann) (A punto de llorar) abetito malo! Tu tas malo betito!

(Jacob) (Llorando) tu malo abi! Malo baba!

(Candy Ann) (Llorando) nessa feya!

Los dos pequeños habían echado a correr rumbo a las escaleras llorando, el corazón de Albert había dado un vuelco al ver los rostros de aquellos dos pequeños quienes lo habían llamado de aquella forma que le había congelado la sangre. Apresurado intento correr detrás de ellos cuando aquella punzada en la cabeza lo hiso caer de rodillas a medio pasillo, Vanessa había salido detrás de él al ver su reacción pero al intentar alcanzarlo lo había visto levantarse con dificultad y seguir por el mismo camino donde se habían ido corriendo los pequeños. En el salón Alyson y los demás veían como los pequeños llorando desconsolados habían bajado corriendo a refugiarse con ellos, Candy apenas iba entrando cuando la pequeña Candy Ann se le había lanzado encima abrazándola por las piernas mientras lloraba repitiendo que su abetito era malo. Jacob había corrido a los brazos de su Umi mientras lloraba sin decir una sola palabra, en lo alto de las escaleras Albert apareció aun presionándose la cien con las manos, todos en el salón lo veían desconcertado mientras escuchaban el llanto de los dos pequeños, Albert intento bajar el primer escalón cuando de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, Jacobo había corrido hacia él cuando vio que las piernas le temblaban y justo cuando había llegado junto a él Albert había caído inconsciente en sus brazos. Alyson apresurada había colocado al pequeño en brazos de Violet mientras ella subía de prisa a ayudarle a su abuelo quien apenas podía soportar el peso de Albert quien inconsciente sangraba por la nariz una vez más. Con dificultad habían logrado llevarlo hasta la habitación y mientras Vanessa veía divertida como lo colocaban en la cama, Alyson intentaba acomodar a Albert con ayuda de su abuelo. Latifa había entrado a la habitación junto con Candy quien había dejado a la pequeña con la tía Elroy y al entrar habían visto como Vanessa sonreía burlona ante lo que había pasado. Las dos comenzaron a acercarse a Vanessa quien al darse cuenta había decidido que era momento de retirarse, con Albert inconsciente estaba segura que no podría ganar ninguna batalla y antes de que aquellas dos la atacaran como habían hecho Alyson y la tía al llegar, Vanessa tomo su bolso y sonriendo burlona salió de la habitación para retirarse. Después de ver todo aquel espectáculo estaba seguro que Albert estaba más cercano a ella de lo que toda su familia podía creer. En las afueras de Chicago después de pagar por el auto Terry se acerco a George quien al ver aquel vehículo se había quedado completamente hipnotizado. Mentalmente George repetía una y otra vez las escenas que habían vivido el día del accidente, aun no podía creer que frente a él estaba aquel auto que los había envestido varias veces. Ahora si estaba seguro que podría descubrir que era lo que realmente había pasado aquel día en la carretera a Lakewood. En el portal de la mansión el auto de Archie se detenía de golpe al casi chocar con el auto de Vanessa quien iba saliendo. Patrick y Archie se vieron a la cara preguntándose que era lo que aquella mujer estaba haciendo en la mansión, apresurados entraron a la propiedad y corrieron a ver qué nueva desgracia había llegado a provocar aquella mujer.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 93: **Reunión Familiar**

**Yajaira **


	93. Chapter 93

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 93**

**Reunión Familiar**

Patrick y Archie habían entrado apresurados a la mansión mientras en la habitación Jacobo y Alyson intentaban acomodar a Albert quien inquieto se quejaba del dolor de cabeza mientras con ambas manos se presionaba la sien. Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que había pasado ni por qué los pequeños habían bajado tan apresurados y llorando de la forma que lo hacían pero de algo si podían estar seguros, Vanessa tenía mucho que ver en todo eso. Alyson intentaba quitarle la camisa a Albert para ponerle la piyama cuando de pronto Albert comenzó a vomitar ensuciándole la ropa por completo, Jacobo veía incrédulo a Albert quien ahora respiraba agitado casi inconsciente mientras Alyson con una mirada que nunca le había visto terminaba de quitar las sabanas y la ropa de Albert, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio como los labios de Alyson se habían fruncido de una forma muy parecida a la que él y su hijo lo hacían cuando estaban a punto de explotar, en silencio comenzó a retroceder al ver que Latifa sacaba a Candy de la habitación sin decir nada que pudiera alterar aun mas a Alyson que en muy contadas veces había fruncido los labios de aquel modo y salieron mientras veían como Alyson arrastraba todo a una esquina de la habitación para luego meterse al baño a quitarse la ropa sucia y darse una ducha rápida antes de desquitarse con Albert. Despacio caminaron por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras explicándole a Candy que no era un buen momento para ayudar a Alyson ni a Albert, Candy Ann sollozaba aun acurrucada junto a la tía Elroy mientras Jacob en silencio no hacía más que estremecerse en llanto. Despacio Jacobo tomo al pequeño mientras Archie y Patrick estaban incrédulos escuchando a las chicas decirles lo que había pasado con Vanessa esa tarde. Candy Ann se abrazo a la tía hundiendo la carita en el cuello de esta mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

(Archie) (Incrédulo) que Albert invito a Vanessa? Pero que le pasa ahora?

(Patrick) (Suspirando) ella es muy lista Archie! La verdad es que en el estado de Albert no me extraña que ella se las este ingeniando para confundirlo! Solo espero que no lo logre o Albert se meterá en muchos problemas!

(Jacobo) (Retirándose) mas de los que tiene ahora? Eso será una masacre si Alyson no sale de esa habitación antes de explotar!

(Jacob) (Sollozando) po que abi beso a la nessa? Abi no quede a Umi?

(Jacobo) (Viendo la cara a todos) beso a Vanessa?

(Candy) (Viendo a Candy Ann) es por eso que lloran?

(Candy Ann) (Comenzando a llorar) abetito feyo! Yo no quede velo!

(Latifa) (Mordiéndose el labio) pobre Albert si Najda se entera en este momento!

(Jacobo) (Serio) Candy Ann, ven con nosotros que vamos a hablar un rato al jardín!

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no creo que sea prudente…

(Jacobo) (Negando) ellos necesitan aire Candy, ven con nosotros también!

(Latifa) (Preocupada) yo creo que voy a pedir a Dorothy que prepare agua caliente! Creo que a Najda le hará falta un buen te cuando se entere!

Archie y Patrick comenzaron a subir las escaleras para ver que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, Albert se había levantado al sentir la brisa que entraba por el balcón y chocaba contra su piel, al verse se había dado cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior y tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, despacio entro al baño sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba bajo la regadera, aun mareado comenzó a lavarse los dientes mientras Alyson sin percatarse de su presencia seguía bajo la regadera intentando calmar la rabia que sentía después de haber visto a Vanessa salir sonriente de la habitación mientras Albert terminaba aquella gracia ensuciándola casi de pies a cabeza, en la habitación Archie y Patrick se habían asomado pero el olor que había los hiso retroceder, los dos comenzaron a toser mientras caminaban de regreso al salón, tal vez Albert no necesitaría de su ayuda en ese preciso momento y esperarían junto a la tía hasta que el o Alyson decidieran bajar. Albert había terminado de cepillarse los dientes y encendió el agua del lavamanos a toda potencia haciendo que el agua de la regadera se enfriara por completo, un fuerte gemido se dejo escuchar y de inmediato volteo a ver hacia la ducha donde se veía una figura detrás de la puerta de vidrio gris, lentamente se acerco hasta la puerta y de un solo golpe la deslizo a un lado quedando frente a frente con Alyson quien sorprendida lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Albert con los ojos de la misma forma la veía sin sabe qué hacer, de pronto como una película la mente de Albert recordó una escena muy parecida sin poder distinguir si era real o solo una mala jugada de su imaginación, allí frente a sus ojos de pronto le parecía ver a aquella misma mujer vestida de negro y empapada de pies a cabeza, en su mente podía ver como él le había sonreído y sin decir nada se había metido bajo la regadera mientras comenzaba a besarla y lentamente le iba quitando la ropa, de pronto aquel recuerdo le había provocado un fuerte escalofrió, allí estaba el aun frente a Alyson quien apenas podía cubrirse con las manos y nerviosa había visto como Albert entraba a la ducha sin darle tiempo a decir nada, en un momento había estado intentando cubrirse y ahora lo que intentaba era respirar mientras Albert la besaba aplastándola contra la pared mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, un fuerte escalofrió le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar que aun no sabía qué era lo que Albert y Vanessa habían estado haciendo momentos antes, una furia comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras sentía como Albert la besaba hasta que de pronto sintió la presión de la rodilla de Albert sobre sus rodillas intentando hacer como aquella vez hacer que ella abriera las piernas, con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo y jalo la bata que colgaba junto a la puerta, apenas había logrado ponérsela cuando vio como Albert la miraba extrañado, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal pues todo lo había hecho como un acto reflejo y estaba a punto de preguntarle que había pasado pues él la había sentido corresponder cuando de pronto una fuerte bofetada se dejo escuchar en el cuarto de baño y luego un portazo después que Alyson hubiera salido corriendo de allí rumbo a su habitación. Albert apenas había logrado reaccionar para descubrirse sentado bajo el agua de la ducha que seguía corriendo. De pronto reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no podía explicarse que era lo que había ocurrido y como se había atrevido pero allí se encontraba ahora recibiendo el agua tibia de la ducha con un fuerte ardor en la majilla donde Alyson le había atinado la bofetada. Respirando profundo y sin poder entender bien que había pasado cerro el agua caliente dejando que el agua fría le enfriara el cuerpo. Alyson se había vestido apresurada y furiosa había bajado a buscar a su hijo, al ver en el salón a Dorothy la había enviado a arreglar la cama de Albert y a sacar las sabanas sucias mientras Latifa le recibía con una taza de té aromático para que se tranquilizara pues claramente se podía ver que estaba a punto de explotar.

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) pagaría una fortuna porque Vanessa entrara en este momento por esa puerta

(Alyson) (Enojada) y se puede saber por qué diablos quieres verla aquí?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) por que vería como la haces pedacitos! Hay Najda es que nunca te había visto tan enojada como estas en este momento! Es que de solo imaginarte arrancándole el pellejo a esa víbora para hacerte un cinturón se me pone la piel de gallina!

Alyson solo la vio de reojo mientras salía con la taza de té para ir a buscar a su hijo al jardín, a lo lejos había visto a Candy sentada en el pasto con la pequeña Candy Ann en su regazo mientras el abuelo parecía hablarles, seguramente intentaba tranquilizarlos y decidió acercarse a escuchar lo que les decía. Albert apenas había salido de la ducha cuando había visto a Dorothy abrir las puertas hacia el balcón para ventilar un poco la habitación después de limpiarla, sin decir nada la vio salir y se asomo para tomar un poco de aire, en el jardín un poco alejados de la casa pudo ver a Candy acompañada de los dos pequeños y al hombre ese que no conocía cuando su mirada vio un poco mas allá pudo ver como Alyson se acercaba hacia ellos, aun no podía comprender que era lo que había pasado en el baño, no entendía por qué aquella mujer lo había rechazado cuando se suponía que ella hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo a su lado. Las imágenes de ella bajo la regadera primero desnuda y luego el recuerdo de ella vestida de negro en el mismo lugar seguían rondando su cabeza sin poder entender de donde habían salido, el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo húmedo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos comenzó a inundarle la mente, por un momento comenzó a compararlo con lo extraño que había sido el beso con Vanessa minutos antes, sabía que Vanessa lo había inquietado pero definitivamente la que era su esposa tenía algo que lo inquietaba y lo hacía sentir cómodo al tenerla cerca, sentía una extraña necesidad de abrazarla y tocarla como nunca antes la había sentido. Apenas se había asomado al balcón cuando la mirada de Alyson se encontró con la suya, por un momento había querido sonreírle cuando ella había desviado la mirada en un movimiento brusco y había terminado de llegar junto a Candy. Retrocediendo volvió a la habitación y se acostó en la cama sintiéndose un poco cansado, aquel dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un momento y la mejilla aun le palpitaba del golpe que ella le había dado, sabía que no había sido correcto ni caballeroso haberla besado de la forma que lo había hecho en la ducha pero había sentido una enorme necesidad de hacerlo y no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias. Cansado después de meditar una y otra vez lo sucedido se había tomado las píldoras para el dolor y se había quedado dormido. En el jardín después de conversar con los pequeños Alyson se había levantado para llevar al pequeño Jacob a la cama, de tanto llorar se había comenzado a quedar dormido y Archie y Patrick parecían estar ansiosos por conversar con el abuelo Jacobo, Candy se retiro a jugar un rato con su hermanita y así dejar que los tres conversaran. Durante los siguientes días las cosas parecían no mejorar en la mansión, ya Albert había comenzado a dar pequeños paseos por el jardín pero parecía que después de lo del incidente con Vanessa solamente Terry y a veces sus sobrinos se acercaban a él para conversar, por algún motivo hasta la tía Elroy parecía estar molesta y ninguno de los pequeños había vuelto a acercase, Candy Ann salía corriendo a buscar a Candy en cuanto lo veía y el pequeño Jacob no había salido de su habitación desde aquel día que lo habían visto con Vanessa, los hombres de Patrick habían estado vigilando los movimientos de Henry y sabían que algo debía traerse entre manos aunque aun no daba ninguna indicación de lo que haría. Terry y George seguían esperando los resultados del análisis forense en el auto que habían entregado en las oficinas de criminología pero aun parecía que no tenían resultados. Patrick había comprado un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad en donde ahora vivía Susana, era una forma de poder estar con ella sin que nadie los molestara pues desde que había estado en el hospital la prensa no había dejado de buscarla para saber qué era lo que había pasado con ella después del incidente en el teatro Grandchester Hathaway.

(Susana) (Bajo las sabanas junto a él) te ves un poco distante!

(Patrick) (Pensativo) no es nada, solo estoy un poco preocupado!

(Susana) (Levantando la mirada para verlo) que es lo que te preocupa? Desde hace días no has hecho más que quedarte callado pensando!

(Patrick) (Levantándose) mi estancia aquí se ha complicado demasiado y mi hijo me espera en casa!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) que sucederá cuando vuelvas a casa?

(Patrick) (Viéndola) a que te refieres?

(Susana) (Suspirando) a esto! A lo nuestro!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) aun no lo sé!

(Susana) (Asintiendo) todo va a terminar verdad?

(Patrick) (Viéndola) no tengo una respuesta en este momento Sussy! No puedo tomar decisiones hasta que termine mis asuntos con Vanessa! Después de eso podre sentarme a pensar que es lo mejor para nosotros!

(Susana) (Abrazándolo) tan solo déjame estar a tu lado el tiempo que quieras! No pido más de lo que no merezco, solo déjame estar contigo mientras estas aquí!

(Patrick) (Abrazándola) debo irme Sussy! Tengo que reunirme con Terry y George que me han pedido que los vea en el consorcio!

Sin esperar a que ella le contestara salió a toda prisa del departamento, la verdad es que aun no podía decidir lo que sucedería entre ellos cuando lograran atrapar a Vanessa y llevarla a donde no pudiera seguir molestando a nadie. La situación que representaba Vanessa para su hijo mientras estuviera en libertad era algo mucho más grave de lo que podía significar su relación con Susana en ese momento. En la mansión Albert intentaba leer algunos reportes del consorcio que George le había enviado, tal vez viendo algunos de los negocios que habían estado haciendo antes del accidente le ayudarían a recobrar la memoria, estaba concentrado en lo que hacía cuando escucho como la perilla de la puerta parecía dar vuelta y unos rizos rubios se asomaban no muy arriba del suelo, la cabecita de Candy Ann se asomo hasta que sus ojitos se dejaron ver mirando fijamente hacia la cama en donde Albert estaba recostado leyendo, Albert observo de reojo que la pequeña parecía no moverse de donde estaba y de inmediato volteo a verla, la cabecita de Candy Ann desapareció detrás de la puerta para momentos después comenzar a asomarse de nuevo, Albert solamente pudo sonreír mientras levantaba la mano para saludarla, los ojitos de la pequeña se fruncieron levemente y de pronto metió toda la cabecita mostrándole la lengua al rubio antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo, Albert estaba completamente asombrado con los ojos abiertos enormemente por la impresión, nunca antes un niño le había hecho una grosería como aquella y ciertamente no entendía por qué la pequeña hermanita de Candy lo había hecho, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando de pronto vio hacia la puerta como unos rizos rubios comenzaban a asomarse de nuevo, despacio se levanto hasta casi llegar a la puerta y justo cuando la pequeña se asomaba se topo de frente con el dando un tremendo grito al verlo casi tocándole la nariz con la suya. Albert la tomo de la mano para que la pequeña no pudiera salir corriendo y después de tranquilizarla la llevo hasta la cama y la sentó junto a él.

(Albert) (Serio) puedo preguntar por qué estas molesta conmigo pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Cruzando los bracitos) yo no habdo a tu!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) vamos pequeña, si no me dices por que estas molesta como quieres que arregle las cosas?

(Candy Ann) (Frunciendo la nariz como Candy) yo no habdo a tu, tu tas feyo!

(Albert) (Serio) llevas muchos días molesta conmigo y aun no me dices porque sigues molesta

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo pucheros) po que tu tas feyo y tu malo! Mucho, mucho malo!

(Albert) (Serio) y porque soy malo

(Candy Ann) (Sollozando) tú pone tiste a Jaco y Jaco no quede fugar! Jaco ta llodano po que tu no quedes a su Umi y tu acueda de nosotos!

(Albert) (Serio) lo lamento pequeña, lamento no poder recordarlos pero por más que intento no lo consigo! Yo no sé quiénes son y a mí también me pone muy triste!

(Candy Ann) (Llorando) peo tu besa a da nessa y ella mala! Ella mucho feya y tu besa y hace lloda a Umi lyson y a Jaco!

(Albert) (Serio) lo lamento pequeña! (pensativo) quien es Umi?

(Candy Ann) (Viéndolo seria) tu no quita lo feyo abetito! (saliendo de la habitación) tu no acueda nada!

Albert había seguido a la pequeña hasta la puerta para toparse de frente con Terry quien había visto cuando la pequeña había entrado a la habitación y había decidido acercarse antes de salir rumbo al consorcio a su reunión, Albert no pudo más que suspirar al ver el rostro preocupado de Terry y lo invito a entrar a la habitación.

(Albert) (Sentándose) creo que no salgo de un problema para meterme en otro!

(Terry) (Serio) si lo dices por el enojo de la pequeña, solo considera que para ellos no es fácil comprender lo que te está pasando! (suspirando) ahora si lo dices por el distanciamiento de tu mujer, ese te lo ganaste muy a pulso!

(Albert) (Serio) mi mujer? Yo ya no sé ni quien es mi mujer! No logro recordar a ninguna de las dos que dicen que son mi esposa y mi prometida, también está la otra que cada vez que me mira parece decirme con la mirada que está enojada conmigo y no recuerdo haberle hecho nada……..por lo menos eso creo!

(Terry) (Confundido) la otra? Que otra?

(Albert) (Serio) la esposa de George! (preocupado) realmente cada vez que viene de visita y me mira, lo hace como si quisiera golpearme! (viéndolo) estas seguro que ella y yo no éramos amantes?

(Terry) (Riendo) muy seguro! Si Latifa te ve con cara de querer matarte es por lo que le hiciste a Alyson hace unos días! (levantándose) como se te ocurrió meter a Vanessa aquí? Realmente piensas que una mujer como esa, pueda tener algo que ver contigo?

(Albert) (Serio) realmente no lo sé! ella conmigo no hace más que portarse cariñosa y comprensiva! (pensativo) en cambio la que dicen que es mi esposa….

(Terry) (Serio) que hay con Alyson?

(Albert) (Serio) apenas me dirige la palabra y me huye la mirada!

(Terry) (Serio) si te huye es porque no quiere reclamarte el que hayas besado a Vanessa aquí en la habitación que compartías con ella hasta hace unas semanas! El silencio de Alyson tu mismo se lo pediste cuando le dijiste que no querías hablar con ella!

(Albert) (Serio) pero entonces por qué no se me acerca y me dice claramente como son las cosas? Porque no ha venido a desmentir lo que Vanessa me ha dicho si es que hay algo que desmentir?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) se te ha ocurrido ir a preguntarle? Tal vez ella está esperando que seas tú el que rompa el silencio para comenzar a hablar!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) con qué cara quieres que le pregunte ahora después de lo que paso ese día?

(Terry) (Sentándose de nuevo) que fue lo que paso?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) he tenido sueños que me han estado atormentando desde que desperté en la clínica sin recordar nada!

(Terry) (Serio) que clase de sueños?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) siempre es lo mismo, siempre me veo a mi en el desierto caminando sin rumbo hasta…… (Abriendo los ojos) hasta encontrarme con ella!

(Terry) (Curioso) ella?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) nunca logro ver su rostro! Solo sé que ella es todo lo que importa! Ella es a quien necesito a mi lado!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) quieres un consejo? (viéndolo asentir) ve a la habitación de tu esposa y habla con ella! Alyson y tus hijos realmente te necesitan!

(Albert) (Agarrándose la cabeza) porque diablos no puedo recordar nada? Porque tantas cosas que no logro entender?

(Terry) (Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro) confías en mí?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) sabes que eres uno de los pocos de los que confiaría ciegamente!

(Terry) (Serio) acércate a tus hijos antes que tu distanciamiento les haga un daño que no puedas reparar cuando recuperes la memoria! Los pequeños no tienen por qué sufrir ni por ti ni por Alyson!

Sin decir más Terry salió de la habitación, tenía apenas el tiempo justo para llegar a las oficinas del consorcio y Jacobo lo esperaba en el auto desde hacía ya unos momentos. Albert salió de su habitación y camino hasta la puerta donde había visto varias veces que el pequeño Jacob entraba, aun no sabía qué era lo que le diría al pequeño pero si podía hacer que dejara de llorar como había escuchado a Dorothy y a la tía comentar, se daría por satisfecho por ese día. Lentamente llego hasta la puerta y al ver que estaba medio abierta tomo la manija y empujo un poco más para ver si el pequeño estaba en su habitación, sobre la cama podía ver al pequeño Jacob acurrucado junto a su madre quien parecía estar leyendo un enorme libro mientras el pequeño sollozaba y la escuchaba leer, aquella escena por un momento le pareció tan incompleta, algo dentro de él le decía que él era el complemento que hacía falta allí junto a ellos, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio como ella alejaba un poco el libro dejando ver que entre sus brazos también tenía al pequeño William, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la mano el hombro, sobresaltado volteo a ver para toparse con la mirada de la tía Elroy y Latifa que habían subido con el té. La tía tomo la bandeja de manos de Latifa y entro a la habitación mientras Latifa se quedaba en el pasillo frente a Albert, por un momento se había sentido inquieto pero aun mas cuando Latifa había pasado la suave mano por la piel de su brazo hasta tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo para que caminara junto a ella. En silencio los dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, el jardín estaba hermoso y la tarde fresca, Latifa camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a una banca junto a la fuente y ella se sentó.

(Latifa) (Viendo las flores) hace días quería hablar contigo Amir!

(Albert) (Sentándose) hay algo de lo que debamos hablar?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) se que no has podido recordar nada aun pero…

(Albert) (Resoplando) lo que me temía!

(Latifa) (Confundida) lo que temías? Que era lo que temías?

(Albert) (Preocupado) lo lamento mucho, la verdad aun no sé cómo es que yo pude ser capaz de algo como esto pero……por más que intento no puedo entender….

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) pero de qué hablar Amir?

(Albert) (Resoplando) no sé por qué Terry me mintió con relación a lo nuestro…

(Latifa) (Riendo) lo que? Lo nuestro? (seria) y que se supone que es lo nuestro?

(Albert) (Nervioso) no se! que se supone de qué?

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) Amir, tus estas pensando que entre tú y yo…. (Seria) pero de donde pudiste sacar algo así?

(Albert) (Haciéndose el desentendido) así de qué? De que me habla señorita?

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) no de nada! Yo solo deje volar la imaginación por un momento! (sonriendo) me alegra verte mas repuesto Amir!

(Albert) (Suspirando) no me siento mejor que cuando salí de la clínica! (serio) por más que intento no puedo recordar nada de lo que ha pasado estos últimos años y siento que le estoy haciendo daño a demasiada gente con mi falta de memoria! (viéndola) ni siquiera sé como la conocí a usted! O como fue que George la conoció! Ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa y todo mundo me dice cosas tan distintas y ella……. ya no sé ni que pensar!

(Latifa) (Seria) Ella? quien es "ella"?

(Albert) (Viéndola) se que usted y ella son amigas, se que usted también está molesta conmigo por todo lo que está pasando……pero no puedo recordar nada por más que lo intento!

(Latifa) (Acariciándole el brazo) porque no dejas que tu corazón te guie amir? Porque te atormentas tanto si la solución esta tan cerca?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) no sé como acercarme, cada vez que lo hago lo único que me provoca es……no quiero faltarle al respeto de nuevo!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) y no crees que haber invitado a Vanessa a la mansión fue suficiente falta de respeto? No creo que hay algo que le duela más que eso y eso ya es pasado!

(Albert) (Preocupado) el niño está muy enojado conmigo?

(Latifa) (Seria) no se llama niño, es Jacob y lo que esta es triste porque piensa que perdió otro baba más!

(Albert) (Pensativo) no sé si sea prudente acercarme a ellos en este momento! Aun no sé qué es lo que hare y no quiero lastimar a nadie!

(Latifa) (Levantándose) se que tú sabrás que hacer en el momento preciso! Ahora voy a ver a Alyson por que no la vi bien cuando llegue!

(Albert) (Inquieto) ella está enferma?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) está cansada! Jacob no ha podido dormir desde hace unos días y…… (Pensativa) bueno, está cansada!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) por favor, dígale que lamento lo que paso hace unos días y……

(Latifa) (Emocionada) Y?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) que entiendo que ahora ya no quiera cuidarme!

(Latifa) (Negando) lo entiendes todo muy mal amir! (dándole un beso en la frente) espero que pronto recuperes la memoria! Solo recuerda no mantenerte distante de tu familia, no quiero que tengas que volver a sufrir si los pierdes de nuevo!

(Albert) (Serio) de nuevo?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) Jacob está llorando y no hace más que repetir que quiere ir a casa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) y esta no es su casa entonces?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) Jacob llama "casa" al desierto donde nació! El siente que te perdió y le duele ver a Najda sufriendo! (alejándose) tal vez sería buena idea pedirle a mi baba que venga por ellos y se los lleve por unos días mientras tú te recuperas!

(Albert) (Pensativo) Najda! …. Najda? Donde he escuchado eso?

Latifa se alejo lentamente hacia la casa mientras Albert seguía intentando recordar algún detalle de lo que había sido su vida en los últimos meses, sabía que no podía seguir alejado de su supuesta familia y que el momento de hablar claro con su esposa tenía que llegar y debía ser antes de que algo irremediable pasara entre ellos. En la habitación Jacob seguía acurrucado sobra la almohada, Candy Ann intentaba animarlo a salir a jugar con ella pero el niño no hacía más que abrazar su almohada sin contestarle, la tía Elroy veía con preocupación el rostro de Alyson que parecía no haber dormido bien en varios días y el pequeño no quería salir de la cama desde que había visto a Albert con Vanessa en la habitación.

(Elroy) (Preocupada) no te ves bien hija!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estoy bien tía, es solo que las pesadillas de Jacob no nos han dejado dormir bien últimamente!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) me preocupa que no quiera salir de la cama y tú tampoco hayas salido de la habitación en tanto tiempo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo) no he querido dejarlo solo!

(Elroy) (Seria) no será que lo que no has querido es toparte con William ahora que pasa todo el día recorriendo la mansión? Que mas paso el día que Vanessa estuvo aquí y que todavía no me has contado?

(Alyson) (Seria) no paso nada tía!

(Elroy) (Seria) se que te enteraste que la había (susurrando) besado y que por eso los niños estaban tan molestos!

(Alyson) (Nerviosa) el me beso también tía! Cuando el abuelo salió de la habitación yo me metí a la regadera para quitarme de encima la peste y no me di cuenta que Albert entro después…..(cerrando los ojos) el me encontró en la regadera y me beso de una forma que casi me hace temblar!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) el te vio …… y te beso sin decir nada?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) fue muy extraño tía! Fue como si el recordara algo de nuestro pasado pero después….. Después me di cuenta que no! (cerrando los ojos) yo le di una bofetada y salí de la habitación!

(Elroy) (Seria) bien merecido se lo tenía!

(Alyson) (Negando) no tía! No solo él me beso, yo también le correspondí! No debí golpearlo, ni siquiera debí tomar una ducha en esa habitación!

(Elroy) (Enojada) como que no? Esa también es tu habitación, en esta solo estas pasando el tiempo en vez de estar con tu marido aclarando las cosas! (viéndola) acaso no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez podrías ayudarlo a recordar?

(Alyson) (Seria) y como podría ayudarle tía? Diciéndole una y otra vez que Vanessa le ha mentido y que él y yo nos amamos con locura y que debemos estar juntos?

(Elroy) (Caminando hacia la puerta) que poca imaginación tienes hija! (volteando a verla) una esposa siempre tiene formas de comunicarse con su marido y no es precisamente hablando!

Alyson se quedo con la boca abierta mientras la tía salía de la habitación, jamás hubiera imaginado que la tía tuviera una solución tan moderna a la situación que estaban viviendo Albert y ella en ese momento. Alyson volteo a ver hacia la cama desde donde Candy Ann la veía con una sonrisa en los labios, ni la tía ni ella se habían dado cuenta que la pequeña seguía en la habitación y escuchaba todo lo que habían estado hablando. La divertida sonrisa de la pequeña la hiso sonreír un momento hasta que Candy Ann se paro en la cama y comenzó a dar de saltos.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) despertaras a William, pequeña!

(Candy Ann) (Riendo) si que apiete así fugamo un poquito!

(Alyson) (Abrazándola) estas aburrida?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) e que jaco no quiere fuga y yo toy sodita! Y. y …y y yo yo yo quiedo fietecita!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) quieres una fiesta? Para qué?

(Candy Ann) (Sonriendo) pa que jaco ya no llode?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estas triste tu también?

(Candy Ann) (Haciendo pucheros) eque papi Tom no vino y yo quiedo fieta pada que venga! (llorando) yo quiedo mi papi po que abetito tampoco quiere a mí!

(Alyson) (Abrazándola fuerte) Albert esta enfermito mi amor, pero sabes? Una fiesta no es tan mala idea! (sonriendo) así tal vez podamos hacer que Jacob y tu se diviertan un poco! Quieres ir a decirle a la tía?

(Candy Ann) (Saltando) Siiiiiii, yo yo yo quiedo se pincesita y y y jaco tamien!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) bueno eso lo veremos después, vamos a buscar a la tía para pedirle que nos deje hacer una fiesta!

Alyson salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta que Albert la veía desde la puerta de su habitación, despacio bajo las escaleras de la mano de Candy Ann mientras Albert había entrado a la habitación en donde Jacob y William dormían rodeados de almohadones, con cuidado Albert se sentó por largo rato acurrucando al pequeño en sus brazos mientras Jacob seguía dormido abrazando su almohada, no podía entender porque pero aquellos dos pequeños hacían que la piel se le erizara al tenerlos cerca. Esa noche después de la cena la tía había anunciado que tendrían una reunión muy especial ese fin de semana, Candy Ann se había emocionado al escuchar que la tía organizaría la fiesta para ella y para Jacob y todos no podían más que sonreír al ver como la pequeña saltaba de un lado a otro repitiendo que sería la princesita de cuentos. Albert observaba desde su silla como todos reían y no podía más que intentar recordar cuando había sido la última vez que él había estado en aquella mesa con todos ellos. Todos los que estaban en la mesa parecían pertenecer allí pero Albert no podía recordar porque estaba cada uno de ellos en aquella mesa. Desesperado se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor sin despedirse, por la expresión de su rostro todos podían adivinar que estaba luchando consigo mismo para recordar algún detalle pero aun no lo conseguía, después de tomar el café cada uno comenzó a retirarse de la mansión. Candy se había retirado temprano después de que Candy Ann se hubiera manchado la ropa de postre al saltar en la silla emocionada por la fiesta y aun faltaba llevar la medicina de Albert para que pudiera dormir esa noche, Alyson tomo la bandeja y ante la mirada de la tía Elroy y Jacobo comenzó a subir las escaleras para llevarla a Albert. Al entrar en la habitación había esperado que él estuviera en el baño preparándose para dormir pero para su suerte Albert se encontraba frente a la puerta del balcón intentando calmar sus pensamientos con la brisa que entraba por allí, al escuchar el ruido del vaso sobre la bandeja Albert había volteado a ver para encontrarse con la mirada de Alyson que lo observaba, hacia ya muchos días que ella no había vuelto a entrar y de nuevo allí la tenia.

(Alyson) (Poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa) está bajando la temperatura, el aire puede hacerte daño!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) la brisa se siente muy bien aquí! (extendiendo la mano) ven a sentirla!

(Alyson) (Acercándose lentamente) no deberías exponerte!

(Albert) (Tomándola de la mano) solo cierra los ojos y respira profundo por un momento!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo hacerlo mientras sonreía) estas más tranquilo? (viéndolo voltear a verla desconcertado) cuando dejaste el comedor te veías un poco atormentado!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) intentaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en la mesa con todos ustedes! (suspirando) a veces comienzo a creer que no podre recuperar la memoria nunca más! (viéndola a los ojos) me atormenta pensar que les estoy haciendo daño a ti y a los niños!

(Alyson) (Viendo un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos) no deberías desesperar! Cuando menos lo esperes lograras recordar, solo ten paciencia!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) siento que hay algo que no está bien en todo lo que me han dicho hasta ahora! (viéndola a los ojos) dime tu qué es lo que debo creer? Siento que sea lo sea que tú me digas será importante para mí! dime porque me siento tan bien a tu lado si no puedo recordarte?

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la mejilla) que podría yo decirte para que tu pudieras recordar?

(Albert) (Negando) no lo sé! solo dime algo! Sea lo que sea estoy esperando que me digas algo!

Alyson guardo silencio por un largo rato, allí frente a ella estaba Albert completamente vulnerable esperando a que ella pudiera darle un poco de luz en medio de aquella tormenta en la que él sentía que se estaba perdiendo cada vez mas. Lentamente ella comenzó a acercarse mientras Albert la veía a los ojos, la mirada de los dos no podía dejar de reflejar el brillo de anhelo que había en los ojos de cada uno, Albert cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de ella tan cerca de su rostro mientras Alyson seguía viendo su rostro comenzar a tensarse ante la expectativa, lentamente ella comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de él haciendo que Albert contuviera el aliento, los labios de ella comenzaron a darle pequeños roces que Albert apenas podía sentir, Albert abrió los ojos para verla tan cerca que no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para volver a sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, despacio la tomo por la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse hasta que Alyson atrapo los de el besándolo de una forma dulce y llena de ternura, Albert comenzó a corresponder a aquellas leves caricias apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo cada vez mas apasionada, el cuerpo de Albert se erizó al sentir como una ráfaga de electricidad lo recorría de arriba abajo, el cuerpo de Alyson junto al suyo se sentía tan cálido que no podía dejar de apretarlo contra él, Albert comenzó a besarla cada vez con más desesperación, aquellos labios parecían tan adictivos que no quería dejar de besarlos, los brazos de Alyson alrededor de su cuello se sentían tan bien que no quería soltarla, estaba tan metido en sí mismo, concentrado en todo lo que sentía hasta que de pronto pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de ella, despacio comenzó alejarse mientras sentía como la respiración de ella aun agitada chocaba contra su rostro mientras aun lo abrazaba, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Albert la soltó despacio mientras Alyson bajaba los brazos y agachaba el rostro, ninguno de los dos había pensado en que eso pudiera pasar y completamente avergonzado Albert se alejo un poco de ella mientras intentaba buscar las palabras para disculparse por el atrevimiento que había tenido. Alyson sentía las piernas temblar mientras se alejaba un poco de él, se sentía ridícula intentando seducirlo para ayudarle a recordar, sentía que no podía verle la cara después de que ella había tenido el atrevimiento de besarlo de aquella forma. Albert tomo aire para comenzar a hablar cuando la vio salir corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo una vez más. En el consorcio eran apenas las diez de la mañana, ese día era la reunión familiar en la mansión Andley y todos habían ido a dejar a sus esposas para que se prepararan con los disfraces que la tía había escogido para cada uno de ellos, la emoción de la pequeña Candy Ann había transformado la simple reunión en toda una fiesta de disfraces, Jacob al fin había salido de su habitación cuando le habían contado que pronto tendrían una hermosa fiesta para ellos, Jacobo se había encargado de conseguir el disfraz para su nieto el cual había insistido en querer vestirse como vestían los campesinos en Escocia, el abuelo Jacobo no había tenido corazón para negarle nada y había resultado comprándole un traje de campesino a su nieto el cual lucia de lo más divertido por que había logrado librarse del traje con falda que el abuelo había querido comprarle pues lo quería ver de nuevo vestido de Escoses. Albert se había recluido una vez más en su habitación, desde la noche en que él y Alyson se habían besado de aquella forma parecía que los sueños habían comenzado a atormentarlo cada vez más, Vanessa no dejaba de llamarlo casi a diario para intentar convencerlo de que lo mejor sería si él se iba a vivir con ella un tiempo para que ella le ayudara a recordar, las palabras melosas de Vanessa siempre lograban inquietarlo pensando en que tal vez lo que ella decía de su relación podía ser verdad y lo atormentaba el pensar que él había estado viviendo una vida doble engañando a su esposa y a la misma Vanessa que parecía muy segura al decirle que él le había prometido matrimonio, la tía Elroy se sentía disgustada, por todos los medios había intentado hacer que Alyson volviera a buscarlo pero parecía que cada vez que lograba convencerla Albert se las arreglaba para portarse distante e indiferente con ella haciéndola alejarse una vez más. Aquel día la tía no estaba dispuesta a que nada saliera mal, sabia lo importante que era para su nieto que Albert estuviera en la fiesta y a como diera lugar ella lograría que el bajara a la fiesta aunque fuera por unos minutos. Alyson había logrado hacer que Jacob comprendiera que Albert estaba enfermo, el pequeño al fin había comprendido que su padre no podía recordarlo pero que si tenía paciencia muy pronto Albert estaría bien. La tía Elroy había subido a la habitación de Albert, sabía que él había mandado a Dorothy a disculparlo por qué no asistiría ese día pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su ausencia volviera a entristeces a ninguno de sus nietos, sin decir nada había entrado a la habitación de su sobrino y con mirada desafiante le había dejado un disfraz sobre la cama.

(Elroy) (Seria) si no lo haces por gusto propio hazlo por tu hijo que necesita ver que aun que no lo recuerdas lo consideras!

Después de decir aquello la tía había salido de la habitación dejando a Albert frente a aquel disfraz sin saber si sería correcto darle una falsa ilusión al pequeño. La verdad era que cuando nadie lo veía se había dado a la tarea de ir a la habitación de sus hijos para intentar recordarlos mientras los arrullaba en sus brazos. Hasta ese momento todo habi sido inútil y comenzaba a desesperarse pero estaba más que decidido a hacer lo que fuera con tal de recuperar esos recuerdos que parecían cada vez más oscuros y lejanos. En el consorcio después de esperar por casi dos horas al fin George entraba a la sala de juntas seguido por Patrick y Terry, los tres parecían un poco atormentados y al ver el rostro de Philip no pudieron más que agachar la mirada antes de confirmarles lo que el muchacho les había dicho esa mañana. Anthony y Archie habían intentado tranquilizarlo cuando los había llamado esa mañana pero ahora al ver el rostro de George y los demás podían imaginar que las sospechas de Philip eran ciertas.

(Philip) (Acercándose) que paso? Que fue lo que averiguaron?

(Patrick) (Viéndolos a todos) tenias razón!

(Anthony) (Serio) eso no puede ser! Se suponía que lo tenían bien vigilado!

(Archie) (Furioso) como es posible que se haya ido?

(Terry) (Serio) eso no es importante, Henry logro burlar a la gente de Patrick y se largo! Ahora lo importante es encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso!

(Philip) (Furioso) se los dije! El juez Mathew se equivoco al permitir que saliera bajo fianza antes de continuar con el proceso en su contra!

(Patrick)(Furioso) lo que yo no entiendo es cómo fue que denegaron el arraigo que habíamos solicitado para que esto no pasara?

(Philip) (Nervioso) se los dije, papa es demasiado astuto y tiene muchos amigos que se metieron a ayudarlo y ahora estamos perdidos!

(George) (Serio) eso no es así! (viéndolos) tal vez Henry haya logrado burlar a los hombres de Patrick pero eso no significa que todo este perdido! (dándose la vuelta) yo me hare cargo de ahora en adelante, lo mejor será actuar como que nada ha pasado mientras yo me encargo de buscarlo!

(Philip) (Enojado) y que espera que hagamos? Que nos vayamos a casa y esperemos pacientemente?

(George) (Viéndolos) todos deben asistir a la fiesta de la señora Elroy! (viendo a Philip) tu vienes conmigo Philip!

Sin decir más George salió de la sala de juntas, estaba seguro que Jacobo había estado vigilando a escondidas los movimientos de Henry y podía decirles en donde encontrarlo, en la mansión mientras las muchachas y la tía terminaban de preparar las mesas en el jardín Alyson terminaba de vestir a Jacob en su habitación, el pequeño parecía inquieto por que Tom había llamado para decir que llegaría y llevaría los pequeños ponis que había comprado para él y para Candy Ann, la pequeña saltaba en el jardín haciendo que los pequeños William y Terrence rieran mientras ellas les hacia cosquillas con las plumas de su corona rosada, Luisa y Patty alimentaban a sus hijos mientras reían divertidas de ver que al fin la pequeña parecía comenzarse a adaptar a su nueva vida por la forma en que sonreía y daba de saltos, los chicos habían comenzado a llegar aun con sus disfraces bajo el brazo pero todos estaban dispuestos a cumplirle la fantasía a la pequeña pecosita que les recordaba tanto a Candy cuando apenas la habían conocido, la pequeña reunión familiar había dado inicio mientras Alyson aun peleaba con el traje caperucita que su hijo había escogido para ella, aquello realmente le había causado mucha gracia pero al ver la emoción del pequeño al escogerlo no había podido decirle que no, Albert había bajado y aunque se mantenía alejado de todos parecía ver detenidamente todos los detalles y comportamientos de cada uno, aun no podía terminar de creer que hubieran tantos cambios en la familia, ver a Anthony junto a Luisa le parecía un completo disparate pero allí estaban los dos sonriendo y haciéndose cariñitos cuando pensaban que nadie los veía, Patty y Stear parecían ser muy felices y el comportamiento de Archie con Annie no era para nada el que el recordaba hacia un par de años. La tía Elroy también parecía haber cambiado de a como él la recordaba y ahora parecía ser hasta más cariñosa de lo que él hubiera imaginado que sería algún día. Jacobo esperaba dentro de la casa a que George llegara por él, Violet estaba en la fiesta ayudando a Candy y a la tía Elroy a servir algunos refrescos mientras en la mansión Alyson apenas salía del baño terminando de acomodarse aquel disfraz de caperucita, al verse en el espejo no había podido más que sonreír al recordad el piyama tan infantil que George le había regalado después de conocerla, aquel disfraz era tanto o casi tan infantil como aquella piyama, sonriendo se coloco la caperuza y tomo su canasta para salir a la fiesta, George apenas había llegado a la mansión acompañado de Philip, sabía que la fiesta ya había comenzado y seguramente toda la familia estaría en el jardín de atrás y no solamente Jacobo se encontraría en la mansión, apresurados los dos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada, Alyson apenas bajaba las escaleras cuando había visto entrar a George, con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a acercarse para saludarlo cuando de pronto vio como de la puerta detrás de George venia entrando Philip, la mirada de Alyson de pronto pareció congelarse, la expresión de su rostro era por demás tensa y hasta ese momento George pudo recordar que ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Philip, la última vez que ella lo había visto había sido el día en que él le había asegurado que había abusado de ella antes de huir de Chicago y volver al desierto, Philip se quedo paralizado al ver el horror en los ojos de Alyson, ese horror que él se había encargado de alimentar durante tantos años y que ahora al verlo de nuevo lo asqueaba por completo, George comenzó a acercarse a su sobrina para intentar tranquilizarla pero antes que pudiera decir nada tuvo que corre hacia ella pues después de llevarse las manos al vientre había caído al suelo sin sentido.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 94: **Un Golpe de Realidad**

**Yajaira **


	94. Chapter 94

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 94**

**Un Golpe De Realidad**

George se había inclinado sobre Alyson mientras esta yacía inconsciente en el suelo, había hecho el intento de levantarla pero la punzada de las costillas se lo habían impedido, Philip se acerco a él y sin decir nada se agacho y la tomo en brazos para ayudarle a llevarla a su habitación, Jacobo había salido de la biblioteca en el momento que George había intentado levantarla sin éxito y en silencio había visto la expresión en el rostro de Philip al ver lo que había sucedido por su presencia, ahora veía la tristeza en el rostro de aquel atormentado muchacho quien con todo cuidado la levantaba en brazos y seguía a George al segundo nivel para dejarla en la cama y que pudieran atenderla, apenas había salido de la habitación cuando se había topado de frente con el abuelo de Alyson quien solamente inclino el rostro en señal de agradecimiento y entro a ver como estaba su nieta, Philip observaba desde la puerta como George le había quitado la capa del disfraz y la había cubierto con una ligera frazada mientras el abuelo había entrado al baño a buscar algo para reanimarla, George apenas se había percatado que Philip seguía allí hasta que de reojo pudo ver angustia y tristeza en el rostro de el al ver lo que había logrado con tantos años de acoso y malos tratos en contra de Alyson. Philip sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y sin poder seguir allí bajo apresurado las escaleras para esperar a George en el auto. Violet apenas iba llegando con Latifa y David cuando lo habían visto salir apresurado, apenas había logrado alcanzarlo cuando el la había volteado a ver con una mirada tan extraña que la había hecho estremecer.

(Violet) (Sorprendida) que haces aquí hijo?

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) cometiendo otro más de mis errores señora!

(Violet) (Asustada) señora? Ya no me dices mama?

(Philip) (Negando) después de lo miserable que he sido? No tengo cara para decirte mama!

(Violet) (Deteniéndolo) que paso? Viste a Alyson? Hablaron al fin? (desesperada) dime algo por Dios!

(Philip) (Serio) será mejor que subas a verla, creo que no se fue buena idea venir a la mansión sin antes advertirla!

(Violet) (Viéndolo alejarse) hijo! A dónde vas? Deberías aprovechar para hablar con ella ahora que ya te vio!

(Philip) (Avergonzado) ella se desmayo! La lleve inconsciente a su habitación y creo que se puso muy mal!

Philip apenas había podido decirle eso cuando Violet se apresuro a entrar a la mansión seguida de Latifa y David. En el jardín todos estaban reunidos riendo de lo más divertidos viendo como Candy Ann saludaba a todos desde el poni donde Tom la llevaba montada, Jacob junto a la tía Elroy intentaba subir a Jamud sobre su poni mientras la tía reía divertida al ver como el huroncito se aferraba a los brazos de Jacob sin dejar que lo pusiera sobre la pequeña silla de montar, Terry desde una de las mesas arrullaba a su hijo mientras observaba como Albert se mantenía alejado de todos, parecía que con la mirada intentaba recordar algo recorriendo los rostros de cada uno de los que estaban allí. Insistente veía al pequeño que dormía dentro de una de las carriolas junto a Candy sin poder definir que era lo que lo hacía sentir aquel pequeño niño que llevaba su nombre. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atacarlo y sentía que no sería capaz de quedarse por mucho tiempo en la fiesta, Anthony se había acercado por detrás hasta estar junto a él viendo a todos los que habían asistido.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) la familia ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo

(Albert) (Serio) eso veo!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) por que no te acercas a tus hijos? Tal vez hablando con Jacob o cargando al pequeño William en tus brazos puedas sentirte cómodo!

(Albert) (Viendo a Luisa) eres feliz Anthony?

(Anthony) (Viendo hacia donde él veía) lo dices por ella? (viéndolo asentir) mas feliz de lo que creí que sería alguna vez!

(Albert) (Suspirando) aun no entiendo como terminaste casado con esa muchacha después de dejar a Eliza! (pensativo) aunque tampoco entiendo cómo fue que lograste que Eliza te diera el divorcio!

(Anthony) (Alejándose) no lo logre solo! Tú me ayudaste y tu esposa y Terry lograron la separación definitiva!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Terry y mi esposa?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) anímate tío, acércate un poco!

Albert estaba a punto de alejarse cuando escucho como Jacob gritaba adolorido pues Jamud desesperado le había mordido uno de sus bracitos al intentar colocarlo sobre la silla apretando el agarre que tenía. De prisa Albert se acerco a donde la tía abrazaba al pequeño mientras Jamud corría a esconderse detrás de Candy quien apenas había tomado a su hijo de brazos de Terry. Albert había corrido junto al pequeño como en un acto espontaneo hasta estar arrodillado junto a él viendo con detenimiento la herida en uno de sus bracitos, Patty había corrido con el botiquín y Albert sin decir nada había limpiado la herida mientras el pequeño no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la tía Elroy había visto como con delicadeza Albert le había tomado el bracito con mucho cuidado había comenzado a desinfectarle la pequeña raspadura que Jamud le había hecho al pequeño, Jacob veía como su padre después de limpiarle la herida había comenzado a soplarla para luego poner una pequeña vendita. Albert apenas había terminado de cerrar el botiquín cuando sintió las manitas del pequeño tomándole el rostro obligándolo a verlo de frente, los ojitos del niño lo veían con ternura mientras sus manitas le acariciaban el rostro con dulzura y delicadeza. El pequeño había puesto una expresión triste cuando al fin después de un suspiro le había hablado.

(Jacob) (Triste) abi, si tu no acuedas e mi, yo si acuedo po los dos y yo te quedo mucho abi!

Albert estaba sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del pequeño que parecía a punto de llorar, el sollozo ahogado de la tía Elroy y Patty se había dejado oír al escuchar las palabras del pequeño que con sus manitas le acariciaba el rostro a Albert quien lo veía con una expresión incrédula en sus ojos. No podía entender como aquel pequeño desconocido pudiera hacerlo estremecer de la forma que sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir sus pequeñas manitas sobre sus mejillas.

Albert había comenzado a temblar por la fuerte punzada que sentía en la cabeza, mareado se sentó en el pasto mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba dándole besos en la frente.

(Jacob) (Besándolo) yo cuido abi! Yo cuido tú y tu quiede a mi ota vez! Po favod, tu quiede a mi!

(Terry) (Acercándose) ven conmigo Jacob, ayúdame a llevar a tu abi a su habitación para que descanse un poco!

(Elroy) (Tomando al pequeño) ven Jacob, deja que Terry lleve a tu papa a descansar y más tarde el vendrá a jugar otro rato más!

(Jacob) (Dándole un último beso en la frente) tu momidito abi, así te cuda apidito!

(Albert) (Asintiendo apenas) si pequeño, iré a dormir un rato!

Albert sintió como Terry y Stear lo ayudaban a levantarse y después de pedirles que lo dejaran caminar solo se había retirado rumbo a la mansión, Patrick se había ido detrás de él junto con Anthony mientras lo veían tambalearse ligeramente mientras caminaba, la tía Elroy había visto con preocupación cómo Albert había intentado ocultar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia y como se había llevado la mano a la nariz cubriendo seguramente otra de las pequeñas hemorragias que acompañaban aquellas migrañas. Jacobo salía de la mansión junto a George y David para reunirse con Philip que los esperaba en el auto mientras habían dejado a Alyson al cuidado de Latifa y Violet, Albert entro por la puerta del jardín y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones, Latifa veía nerviosa como Violet intentaba comunicarse con el doctor Smith sin tener ninguna respuesta, nerviosa Latifa había salido corriendo a buscar a la tía. Anthony la había visto pasar y había salido detrás de ella al verla tan preocupada mientras Patrick seguía a Albert por el pasillo, Violet se encontraba sentada en la cama cuando Albert se había detenido un momento a verla, había intentado acercarse un poco hasta que un fuerte mareo lo había hecho recostarse en la pared, Patrick se acerco y después de ver hacia la habitación lo había ayudado a llegar hasta su propia habitación y recostarse en la cama. Después de pensarlo había decidido quedarse hasta ver que Albert se encontrara bien, mientras en el jardín la tía caminaba apresurada acompañada de Candy, Latifa se había quedado con Jacob mientras ellas iban a ver como seguía Alyson y Violet quien nerviosa marcaba una y otra vez el teléfono del médico para saber qué hacer. Candy había entrado y después de sonreírle a Violet se había acercado a Alyson para ver si podía hacer algo para hacerla reaccionar. La tía Elroy se veía un poco más preocupada que ellas pues ella sabía muy bien el estado de la muchacha y la palidez de su rostro la preocupaba pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido. Con manos temblorosas Albert comenzó a destapar el pequeño frasco de tranquilizantes que había sobre la mesa de noche mientras Patrick se había apresurado a servirle un poco de agua, las manos de Albert soltaron el frasco haciendo que las pastillas cayeran regadas en la alfombra mientras Albert gemía por la fuerte punzada que sentía atravesarle la sien, Patrick estaba preocupado a punto de salir de la habitación para buscar ayuda cuando Albert con la nariz ensangrentada se había dejado caer sobre la cama respirando agitado, con la mano estirada hacia el parecía pedirle algo, de inmediato Patrick se apresuro a recoger un par de pastillas de las que habían caído en la alfombra y se las dio para después alcanzarle el vaso con agua que le había servido, nunca en su vida le había tocado atender a nadie pero la angustia en el rostro de Albert por un momento le había recordado al de su padre años atrás cuando había caído en cama muy enfermo por causa de un disgusto con Vanessa, la rabia que tenía el rostro de Patrick era simplemente indescriptible, allí estaba de nuevo junto al lecho de un enfermo que también había caído en aquella situación por causa de la misma mujer, cuando George y Terry habían comenzado las investigaciones ninguno se había dado cuenta que Patrick había estado al tanto de todo, aun no estaban seguros de que Vanessa estuviera implicada en aquel accidente pero algo dentro de la cabeza de Patrick le decía que esa era la única explicación al accidente tan extraño que habían tenido Albert y George aquel día, cansado salió al balcón de la habitación de Albert y se recostó en la silla que había allí cerrando los ojos unos momentos. En el jardín Vanessa había recién llegado a la mansión, a pesar de que ninguno parecía contento de verla se había acercado buscando a Albert, Latifa con el pequeño William en brazos no podía más que apretar la quijada intentando no decir nada que pudiera alterar mas el ambiente mientras Terry dejando a su hijo en brazos de Patty se había acercado a ella.

(Terry) (Serio) que hace aquí Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo coqueta) acaso no es obvio? Querido yerno!

(Terry) (Serio) no, no es obvio y no soy su yerno! Creo que debió equivocarse de casa porque aquí no hay nadie que pueda estar interesado en su visita (viéndola de pies a cabeza) señorita!

(Vanessa) (Divertida) huy querido, donde quedo tu refinadísima caballerosidad? Creí que era algo que un duque debía tener en todo momento ante una dama!

(Terry) (Serio) ante una dama sí, pero creo que aquí las únicas damas que hay están detrás de mi atendiendo la fiesta familiar!

(Vanessa) (Seria viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Terry y la de los demás) iré a ver a William, imagino que debe estar en su habitación! (sonriendo maliciosa) tal vez hoy podamos terminar lo que esos mocosos evitaron hace unos días! (acariciándole la mejilla) adiós querido Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo malicioso) espero que le aproveche el tiempo Vanessa!

(Latifa) (Acercándose enojada) por que no la sacaste de aquí? Alyson está muy mal arriba y con esa víbora en la casa seguro se pondrá peor!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes Latifa, seguramente Candy y las señoras estarán atendiendo bien a Alyson!

(Patty) (Acercándose) pero por qué tenias que dejar que esa descarada fuera a la habitación de Albert?

(Stear) (Viendo hacia el segundo nivel) eres un malvado Terry!

(Annie) (Enojada) claro, un malvado con el pobre Albert que ahora tendrá que aguantarse la visita de esa mujer!

(Luisa) (Sonriendo) yo no diría eso chicas! (viéndolo) eres malo Terry, cuando te lo propones eres malo!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo al ver el balcón de la habitación de Albert) imaginen la sorpresa que se llevara Vanessa en unos momentos!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Patrick recostado en el balcón) Terry, retiro lo dicho! Eres maravilloso!

Todos se sentaron a la mesa esperando a que aquel inesperado encuentro se llevara a cabo, Vanessa había subido las escaleras de la mansión y al pasar por la habitación de Alyson había escuchado como la tía y Violet conversaban mientras Candy parecía muy atareada con alguien, disimuladamente se había acercado para darse cuenta que quien estaba en la cama inconsciente era Alyson, maliciosa sonrió mientras seguía camino a la habitación de Albert, al entrar había visto como él descansaba sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios dejo su bolso a los pies de la cama y había tomado asiendo junto al rubio, Patrick la había visto llegar y había visto el enfrentamiento que habían tenido con Terry en el jardín, en silencio observaba desde el balcón todos los movimientos de aquella mujer mientras descarada le había tomado la mano a Albert y había comenzado a acariciarle el rostro mientras el dormía.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) que mal te ves querido! (viendo para la puerta) que pasaría si la estúpida esa o cualquiera de tus sobrinos viniera en este momento? (comenzando a desabotonar su blusa) sería muy divertido si alguno de esos tontos vinieran y me encontraran contigo en la cama, no te parece querido?

(Patrick) (Asomándose por el balcón) eso solo funcionaria si yo no estuviera aquí!

(Vanessa) (Cerrándose la blusa) Patrick!!!

(Patrick) (Serio) que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Abotonándose apresurada) eso no es de tu incumbencia!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) veo que no has dejado de ser la misma mujerzuela de siempre! (frunciendo el seño) que pensabas hacer? Desnudarte y meterte a la cama junto a él? (acercándose) Que esperabas con eso?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo al ver el brillo en sus ojos) estas celoso querido? (caminando hacia el) acaso aun me extrañas? (viendo a Albert dormido) eso debe ser, por que otro motivo estarías aquí sabiendo que no puedes tocarme!

(Patrick) (Serio) no puedo tocarte, aun! (sonriendo) yo soy paciente Vanessa y tú lo sabes muy bien! (serio) pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y tu hace mucho que estas rozando el borde de ese límite!

(Vanessa) (Acariciándole el rostro) tanto así deseas llevarme contigo? (acercándose para besarlo) no será que lo que quieres es que vuelva a casa contigo y sigamos jugando al matrimonio feliz?

(Patrick)(Serio) eso, no lo imaginaria ni en la peor de mis pesadillas, querida!

(Vanessa) (Humedeciéndose los labios) acaso no necesitas tener a tu esposa al lado para seguir siendo el respetable Lord Saint-Claire? No es por eso que aun no te has regresado a casa junto a nuestro hijo?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) tienes razón, anhelo volver a casa junto a nuestro hijo y llevar conmigo a mi esposa! (sonriendo) es por eso que he considerado que voy a firmar los papeles de divorcio que tu firmaste al abandonarme!

Vanessa retrocedió un paso sin poder entender que era lo que estaba escuchando, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Patrick al ver la expresión en el rostro de Vanessa, aquella idea que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacía unos días parecía haber acertado directo donde él quería. Vanessa se puso seria mientras comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a él.

(Vanessa) (Intentando sonreír seductora) no entiendo querido! Como sería posible que volviéramos a casa si tu firmas el divorcio?

(Patrick) (Serio) y quien te dijo a ti, que tú eras la esposa que yo quiero llevar conmigo?

(Vanessa) (Comenzando a comprender) que es lo que quieres decir? Que piensas llevar a la zorra de Susana de vuelta a casa y presentarla como tu esposa?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) es justamente lo que estoy diciendo!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por favor querido! Tú y yo sabemos muy bien, que tu adorada y aristocrática familia nunca permitiría que una mujer con la reputación de Susana se presentara como tu esposa ante la sociedad!

(Patrick) (Serio) no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso! Te recuerdo querida que desde la muerte de mi padre, quien toma las decisiones soy yo! (acercándose más a ella) y estoy más que seguro que Sussy será una estupenda Lady Saint-Claire y será una buena madre para MI hijo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) eres un estúpido si piensas que esa podrá ocupar el lugar que todos en tu familia saben que me pertenece como tu esposa! (sonriendo) no es eso lo que los has hecho creer durante estos años?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) que pasa Vanessa? Ahora piensas hacerme creer que estas celosa? (viéndola a los ojos) no se supone que está enamorada de William Andley?

(Vanessa) (Seria) si, y muy pronto voy a ser su esposa! (sonriendo) me alegra saber que al fin firmaras esos papeles y seré libre de casarme con William cuando se me dé la gana!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso, si es que logras convencerlo! El recuperara la memoria muy pronto y sabes que será lo primero que recuerde?

(Vanessa) (Seria) si, lo sé! y para entonces él y yo estaremos juntos y muy lejos de aquí!

(Patrick) (Negando) no lo creo! Tu hermana Alyson es demasiada mujer como para que William la olvide por completo! (viéndola de pies a cabeza) es muy hermosa, con clase, muy inteligente y además es la única heredera de los Estuardo! (mordaz) nunca podrías compararte con ella en ningún terreno! Ella te supera por mucho y es la esposa de William Andley y seguirá siéndolo por muchos años más!

(Vanessa) (Tomando su bolso) eso está por verse! (sonriendo) espero que seas muy feliz con la estúpida esa! Estoy segura que no te durara mucho tiempo cuando ella se aburra de tu bastardo y salga corriendo como lo hice yo! (seria) ella nunca será ni la mitad de la mujer que yo fui para ti!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) tienes razón…….(viéndola salir) ella es mucho mas mujer que tú!

Vanessa solo pudo voltear a verlo con odio, sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar apresurada por el pasillo, la tía Elroy la había visto pasar y salió de inmediato a ver como se encontraba Albert. Al entrar a la habitación había encontrado a Patrick viendo por el balcón como Vanessa salía de la mansión y subía a su auto rechinando las llantas mientras conducía hasta el portal de la mansión.

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) que fue lo que paso aquí?

(Patrick) (Serio) Vanessa intento hacer otra de las suyas! (sonriendo) pero no contaba con que yo estaría aquí!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Albert) que fue lo que paso con William?

(Patrick) (Viéndolo) el dolor de cabeza lo venció pero después de tomar la medicina se quedo dormido!

(Elroy) (Saliendo) llamare a Dorothy para que venga a cuidarlo!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) no se preocupe señora! Prefiero quedarme aquí por si esa intenta regresar a terminar con lo que pretendía!

(Elroy) (Seria) que es lo que pretendía ahora?

(Patrick) (Serio) meterse a la cama con su sobrino y hacerle creer que había pasado algo entre ellos! (recordando) es uno de sus trucos preferidos pero esta vez no logro llevarlo a cabo!

(Elroy) (Resoplando) hasta cuándo tendremos que soportar a esa mujer en esta casa?

(Patrick) (Serio) como sigue la esposa de Albert?

(Elroy) (Preocupada) ella duerme aun! Tendremos que esperar a que despierte para saber cómo esta!

La tía salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, aun no podía entender que era todo lo que había pasado ese día pero en algún momento alguno de sus sobrinos terciaria por decirle que era lo que los tenía tan agitados, a pesar de estar todos en el jardín en la fiesta de los pequeños ella sabía que había algo que los tenia inquietos, aun el mismo Anthony parecía estar más distraído que de costumbre. Sonriendo vio como Jacob corría por el jardín persiguiendo a Stear con una pistola de agua mientras Candy Ann hacia lo mismo con Terry, parecía que al fin después de tantos días llenos de sobresaltos y malas noticias tenían un pequeño respiro. En el consorcio Jacobo y George estaban en la oficina de Albert, después de recibir la visita de tres hombres al fin habían logrado averiguar cómo era que Henry se les había logrado escapar a los hombres de Patrick, en la sala de espera Philip intentaba concentrarse mientras esperaba que le dijeran que era lo que habían conseguido, en su mente aun podía recordar lo que había sucedido en la mansión hacia unas horas, desesperado se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones y hundió la cara entre sus manos, se sentía desesperado después de haber visto la expresión en los ojos de Alyson antes de desmayarse.

(Philip) (Resoplando) Alyson!

(Eliza) (Acercándose) sigues pensando en ella verdad?

(Philip) (Levantando la mirada) Eliza!!

(Eliza) (Acomodándose el bolso) realmente eres un estúpido Philip! (viéndolo de pies a cabeza) no sé como…… idiota!

(Philip) (Tomándola del brazo) Eliza, he estado buscando la oportunidad de poder hablarte!

(Eliza) (Soltándose) pues yo no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo! Solo quería decirte que eres un estúpido!

(Philip) (Serio) por favor Eliza, creo que aun hay una conversación pendiente entre nosotros!

(Eliza) (Molesta) no, no queda nada pendiente!

(Philip) (Tomándola del brazo) Lizzy por favor! Necesito que entiendas porque lo nuestro…

(Eliza) (Soltándose) lo nuestro nada! Entre tú y yo no hay ni hubo nada! (alejándose) sigue detrás como has estado siempre! Yo ya tengo mi propia vida y no te necesito!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) estas…. Estas saliendo con alguien?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo burlona) eso no es tu problema! (caminando apresurada) eres un idiota!

Philip vio como Eliza salía por el pasillo principal y comenzó a caminar apresurado, por la prisa que ella llevaba seguramente alguien la estaría esperando, una angustia comenzó a embargarlo pero cuando había logrado llegar a la puerta ya Eliza se había subió a un enorme auto negro y este se había comenzado a alejar de allí. Philip no pudo más que apretar los puños al ver que después de tanto retrasar la situación con Eliza ahora había descubierto que ya la había perdido. Sentía rabia contra sí mismo por no poder arreglar la situación con ella antes de que ella encontrara a alguien más pero muy dentro de sí sabía que esa tal vez era la mejor solución para ellos. Debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella no seria para el aunque eso le revolviera las entrañas de rabia al solo imaginar que en ese momento ella iba en el auto con otro hombre. En el auto Eliza intentaba ocultar las lagrimas mientras seguía recordando aquel suspiro que Philip había dado antes de susurrar el nombre de Alyson, aun no podía creer que el siguiera obsesionado con ella después de ver que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad de conquistarla, estaba tan furiosa que no se había dado cuenta que apretaba el pañuelo con tanta fuerza hasta que sintió una fuerte mano sobre las suyas.

(Niel) (Apretándole las manos) que te pasa Eliza? Porque vienes tan enojada y triste?

(Eliza) (Sollozando) no tengo nada!

(Niel) (Sonriendo) tanto te afecta verlo?

(Eliza) (Volteando a verlo) a quien?

(Niel) (Sonriendo) lo vi en la puerta del edificio mientras tu cerrabas la puerta del auto!

(Eliza) (Enojada) ese idiota ya no me interesa!

(Niel) (Serio) si no te interesara por que te alteras tanto?

(Eliza) (Gritando) yo no estoy alterada!

Niel estaba sorprendido, no era raro que Eliza tuviera aquel tipo de reacciones en el pasado pero ahora le parecía realmente extraño verla tan molesta a punto de las lagrimas mientras intentaba contenerse para que el no la viera llorar, algo tenía que hacer por ella antes que terminara amargada y volviera a ser la misma que era antes. En la mansión mientras Terry cambiaba a Jacob después de que él y Candy Ann y él se hubieran revolcado en el lodo toda la tarde; en la habitación de Albert, Patrick apenas despertaba después de haberse quedado dormido en la terraza, después de ver la hora había decidido que no podía seguir más tiempo allí, seguramente Vanessa no se atrevería a volver ese día y Susana aun lo esperaba en el departamento, en silencio entro a la habitación para tomar las llaves de su auto que había dejado en la mesa de noche de Albert cuando se había puesto a recoger las pastillas de la alfombra, lentamente alargo la mano para tomarlas cuando de pronto una fuerte mano lo agarro del brazo, Albert tenia abiertos los ojos y parecía intentar ver a su alrededor, la respiración de Albert era un poco alterada, parecía no coordinar bien sus movimientos hasta que de pronto fijo la vista en Patrick quien intentaba tranquilizarlo.

(Patrick) (Preocupado) todo está bien William, ahora llamo a alguien que venga a atenderlo!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) Patrick?

(Patrick) (Asombrado al escucharlo) William? (viéndolo a los ojos) me reconoces?

(Albert) (Dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada) así es como usted se llama?

(Patrick) (Respirando decepcionado) si, así me llamo! Por un momento pensé que había logrado recordar algo!

(Albert) (Sacudiendo la cabeza) me siento mareado!

(Patrick) (Sirviéndole un poco de agua) es normal! Creo que el dolor de cabeza de esta tarde fue especialmente fuerte!

(Albert) (Viendo hacia la ventana) ya es de noche!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) llamare a Candy para que venga! (abriendo la puerta) es una lástima que no haya podido recordar aun!

(Albert) (Viéndolo) Vanessa estuvo aquí? Me pareció escucharla hace un momento!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) si, ella estuvo aquí pero se fue casi de inmediato!

Sin decir más Patrick salió de la habitación, por un momento le había parecido ver en los ojos de Albert un poco de claridad pero desgraciadamente no había sido así. En su habitación Albert seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del hombre que acababa de salir de la habitación, sabía que ese nombre le sonaba extrañamente conocido pero no podía recordar de donde. Pacientemente vio como Candy había entrado seguida por Dorothy quien traía una bandeja de comida, en silencio había dejado que ella lo revisara para después dejarlo solo para que descansara, intranquilo había comenzado a caminar por la habitación intentando recordar la primera vez que había visto a Patrick. A lo lejos había podido escuchar la conversación que habían tenido el y Vanessa esa tarde, en medio del sopor de los medicamentos estaba seguro de haber notado cierta familiaridad en la forma en la que hablaban, le parecía que ellos dos se conocían y que había algo aun entre ellos por la forma en que se hablaban, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle pero no quería tomar más medicamentos, aquello solo lograba embrutecerlo y el necesitaba pensar. En la habitación después de varias horas al fin Latifa y la tía Elroy habían convencido a Violet de que dejaran sola a Alyson, al parecer ella dormiría toda la noche y no era necesario que nadie más se quedara con ella. David se había encargado de llevar a Latifa de vuelta a casa mientras en la biblioteca de la mansión Jacobo se quedaba conversando con George y la tía Elroy. Era casi la media noche cuando la mansión al fin se había quedado en silencio, las luces se habían apagado y en su habitación Albert seguía caminando en medio de la oscuridad, sobre la mesa estaba aun la bandeja con la comida que no había tocado y las píldoras que debía tomarse antes de dormir pero simplemente no podía, el rostro de Patrick seguía rondándole la cabeza y sabía que era importante recordar en qué momento lo había conocido, estaba agotado y tenía un poco de sed, al acercarse a la mesa de noche había descubierto que la jarra de agua estaba vacía y lo único que tenia era ese jugo que Dorothy le había llevado con la cena el cual no le provocaba en lo mas mínimo, intranquilo salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina cuando escucho un ligero sollozo, deteniéndose por completo comenzó a escuchar con más atención de donde venia aquel ruido y lentamente fue acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Alyson, el recordaba que esa tarde al volver del jardín la había visto inconsciente sobre la cama y ahora podía escuchar claramente que alguien lloraba dentro de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido abrió la puerta para descubrir en la oscuridad alumbrada solo por el reflejo de la luna la silueta de Alyson en medio de la cama sentada abrazándose las piernas mientras sollozaba. Albert abrió un poco más la puerta para entrar cuando Alyson levanto la mirada para descubrir a Albert de pie junto a la puerta viéndola, avergonzada escondió el rostro y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

(Alyson) (Con voz temblorosa) no te escuche entrar!

(Albert) (Acercándose) se encuentra bien? me pareció escuchar que lloraba!

(Alyson) (Apretando los ojos) estoy bien habi! No te preocupes!

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) me parece que no me quiere decir la verdad!

(Alyson) (Intentando no llorar) no lo entenderías!

(Albert) (Nervioso) estas llorando por mi culpa?

(Alyson) (Moviendo la cabeza en negación) yo estoy bien, no te preocupes!

(Albert) (Acercándose un poco más) puedo ayudarte?

(Alyson) (Hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas) no habi, no puedes!

(Albert) (Sentándose en la orilla de la cama) me gustaría intentarlo si me lo permites!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo apenas en medio de la oscuridad) habi!

Sin poder decir más Alyson se lanzo a los brazos de Albert mientras lloraba sin poder decir una palabra. Albert estaba desconcertado sintiendo como el cuerpo de Alyson se estremecía entre sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio. Por unos momentos no había podido reaccionar, solamente pudo quedarse quieto mientras ella lo abrazaba hasta que lentamente comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos hasta abrazarla. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo habían permanecido de aquel modo hasta que sintió como lentamente el cuerpo de Alyson comenzaba a relajarse, con cuidado se levanto para acomodarla en la cama pensando que se había quedado dormida pero al hacerlo pudo sentir como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él con fuerza.

(Albert) (Nervioso) déjeme acomodarla para que pueda descansar!

(Alyson) (Apretando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros) por favor, solo un poco más!

(Albert) (Indeciso) tal vez sería mejor que llamara a Candy para que le traiga algo para los nervios!

(Alyson) (Soltándolo) perdona, no quise incomodarte!

(Albert) (Apenado) no es eso! Es solo que…..

(Alyson) (Triste) que sigo siendo una extraña para ti! (abrazándose las rodillas de nuevo) estaré bien, no te preocupes habi!

Albert se levanto de la cama y se dio la vuelta para irse, por un momento sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y al voltear a verla pudo notar que en silencio había escondido el rostro de nuevo y había comenzado a llorar, no sabía porque pero aquel llanto silencioso lo hacía temblar, sin decir nada se sentó en la cama de nuevo y se recostó en la cabecera mientras la atraía hacia él, sus brazos la rodearon mientras Alyson había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de Albert y había comenzado a llorar en silencio, sin saber por qué Albert la había apretado contra su pecho mientras la dejaba llorar sin hacer más preguntas, parecía que entre sus brazos ella encontraba un poco de alivio y el no se sentía con derecho a negarle aquel consuelo, después de todo ella era sus esposa y de alguna forma parecía necesitarlo en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como poco a poco los dos se fueron quedando dormidos mientras Albert aun la abrazaba con fuerza. En casa de Archie casi a las dos de la mañana Annie adormitada veía como Archie caminaba de un lado a otro, esa tarde durante la fiesta ella había notado que ni él ni los demás chicos parecían estar tranquilos, algo tenia alterados a los muchachos y la actitud de Archie en ese momento no era más que la prueba de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Cansada Annie se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de su mesa de noche sobresaltando a Archie quien no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba despierta.

(Annie) (Cansada) flaquito, porque no vienes a la cama? Es muy tarde!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) no tengo sueño Annie, vuelve a dormir!

(Annie) (Bostezando) que pasa flaquito? Toda la tarde los chicos y tú se comportaron de una forma muy extraña!

(Archie) (Serio) no te parece motivo suficiente la presencia de Vanessa en la mansión?

(Annie) (Levantándose) pero ella se ha aparecido por allí cuando se le da la gana desde que Albert perdió la memoria en el accidente!

(Archie) (Serio) precisamente! Esa mujer no debería siquiera acercarse a él!

(Annie) (Seria) pero es el mismo Albert el que ha permitido que ella lo visite! Contra esa decisión no podemos hacer nada en este momento!

(Archie) (Resoplando) ya lo sé flaquita! Pero eso no impide que nos moleste!

(Annie) (Viéndolo a los ojos) eso no es lo que te tiene molesto! (preocupada) que pasa Archie?

(Archie) (Serio) no pasa nada Annie! Es solo que me preocupa todo esto!

(Annie) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Archie, acaso tiene algo que ver la presencia de Philip en la mansión?

(Archie) (Serio) eso fue un grave error que no debimos cometer!

(Annie) (Seria) que es lo que fue a hacer el allí? Porque iba acompañado de George? (viéndolo a los ojos) dime algo Archie! Todo lo que ha pasado últimamente nos tiene con los nervios de punta y ahora no vas a decirme que es lo que está pasando?

(Archie) (Viéndola) me siento perdido Annie! Las cosas no han marchado del todo bien desde el accidente de Albert y George y todo parece estar saliéndonos mal!

(Annie) (Abrazándolo) es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que les toca enfrentar todo sin la verdad?

(Archie) (Preocupado) las cosas se han complicado un poco flaquita!

(Annie) (Sonriéndole) ya verás que pronto podrán arreglar las cosas flaquito!

(Archie) (Asintiendo) eso espero! (acariciándole el vientre) no deberías estar despierta!

(Annie) (Sonriendo) es que el padre de mi hijo es un desconsiderado que me despertó y ahora tengo hambre!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) vamos a ver que encontramos en la cocina!

(Annie) (Riendo) tú también tienes hambre?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) creo que tu y nuestro hijo me harán perder el régimen!

Los dos habían comenzado a reír cuando el teléfono de Archie había comenzado a sonar, apresurado había dejado a Annie a en la puerta de la cocina mientras el contestaba, después de unas cuantas palabras Archie sonrió mientras Annie lo veía desconcertada, Patrick acababa de llamarlo para avisarle que al fin sus hombres habían logrado dar con una pista que los ayudaría a encontrar a Henry. En el departamento de Patrick este veía como Susana lo observaba desde la cama sin decir nada, aquella mañana habían dejado una conversación inconclusa y al ver que ella seguía despierta decidió que tal vez ese era el momento para terminarla. Esa tarde al ver a Vanessa y haberle dicho todo aquello que le había dicho acerca de Susana, no había podido dejar de pensar en la posibilidad. Tal vez ya era hora de dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar que nunca dejaría de amarla, tal vez no era tarde para darse una segunda oportunidad y dársela a ella para demostrarle que realmente lo amaba como él a ella. Serio camino hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Susana. Después de guardar un largo rato de silencio la vio a los ojos y comenzó a hablarle de lo que le había dicho a Vanessa esa tarde, los ojos de Susana se abrieron enormes al escuchar lo que Patrick estaba pensando hacer. En ningún momento ella había considerado siquiera sugerirle que le diera otra oportunidad y mucho menos esperaba que él le hiciera una proposición como la que le estaba haciendo en aquel momento, allí frente a ella se encontraba Patrick ofreciéndole matrimonio y un hogar junto a él y su hijo y ella no podía salir aun del asombro. Patrick espero pacientemente hasta que Susana se había lanzado a sus brazos llorando, no estaba seguro si aquello era lo correcto pero por lo menos deseaba intentar corregir los errores que había cometido en el pasado y que los habían llevado a los dos a ser infelices. En casa de los Lancaster, Vanessa caminaba por el salón con una copa de ron en la mano, toda la tarde había pasado con una sola idea en la cabeza, Patrick. Como se había atrevido a decirle todo aquello? Como se había atrevido siquiera a insinuar que Susana era mucho mejor que ella? La furia la estaba enloqueciendo, no solamente le había arruinado los planes que había tenido al estar en la habitación de Albert si no que había tenido la osadía de insultarla comparándola primero con Alyson y luego con Susana, estaba furiosa, la sola idea de imaginar a Susana al lado de Patrick disfrutando de un titulo que a ella le habían negado por culpa del viejo Lord Saint-Claire le hacía hervir la sangre, por ningún motivo ella pensaba permitir que nadie se burlara de ella, primera se encargaría de Albert y Alyson y después de haber acabado con ellos ya vería como encargarse también de Susana. Con una sonrisa retorcida volvió a la cama junto a Tim quien se había convertido en su amante desde hacía ya varias semanas, por lo menos en los brazos del fiel hombre lograba desahogar un poco la rabia y frustración que sentía al no poder tener a Albert junto a ella como siempre había esperado desde que la tía le propusiera que se comprometiera con él. Albert se había convertido en una obsesión a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Eran casi las seis de la mañana, Albert había despertado con una leve punzada en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos se sentía un poco desorientado, con la mirada vio la habitación en la que se encontraba, el peso de Alyson sobre su pecho lo hiso recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el la había abrazado hasta que ella se había quedado dormida y después no había querido moverse de allí, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo teniéndola entre sus brazos y se había querido quedar un rato mas hasta que sin sentir se había quedado dormido también, los ojos de Alyson se veían levemente hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y la expresión de su rostro era tan dulce que simplemente no podía dejar de verla, el perfume de su cabello era tan delicioso y la calidez de su cuerpo lo hacían sentirse tan bien que no pudo evitar suspirar, el leve movimiento del cuerpo de ella lo sorprendió, aun dormida se había acomodado aun mas sobre su pecho y su rostro había quedado tan cerca del de él que por un momento no pudo más que verla mientras ella seguía dormida, una enorme necesidad de acariciarla comenzó a atormentarlo, no sabía porque se sentía de aquella manera pero lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, con delicadeza roso sus labios con los de ella dándole una suave beso que la hiso moverse, Albert contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, por su mente comenzaron a pasar miles de ideas que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, al sentirla tan cerca había comenzado a sentir la necesidad de abrazarla, quería besarla con desesperación y fundirse con ella por completo, quería sentirla entre sus brazos sin que hubiera ninguna barrera de por medio. Aquel deseo se le estaba convirtiendo cada vez en necesidad, una necesidad que quería saciar junto a ella como nunca antes lo había deseado con otra mujer, con delicadeza subió su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Alyson comenzando a acariciarla, un leve suspiro se escapo de los labios de ella al sentir el roce de su mano contra su mejilla y Albert reacciono. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que había imaginado, en su cabeza había comenzado a imaginar lo que sería tenerla entre sus brazos completamente entregada a sus deseos, sabía que como su esposa estaba en la obligación de complacerlo si se lo pedía pero muy dentro de él sabía que no sería correcto hacerlo sin que ella también lo deseara. Con cuidado comenzó a deslizarse en la cama hasta dejarla recostada sobre la almohada, por un rato observo el rostro de Alyson mientras aun dormía y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a rondarle la mente. Imágenes que no podía reconocer comenzaron a aparecen en su mente mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza mientras ella seguía dormida, un fuerte deseo por tocarla y sentirla comenzó a atormentarlo hasta que desesperado se puso de pie, tenía que salir de allí antes de que se le ocurriera cometer una locura que tal vez lamentaría. En silencio abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, después de darse una ducha rápida salió de la mansión y subió a uno de los autos, Dorothy al ver como Albert salía en el auto había corrido a la habitación de Terry para avisarle lo que había sucedido, sin esperar Terry bajo las escaleras casi corriendo para seguirlo a donde quiera que se dirigiera, Albert aun no estaba en condiciones de conducir y sabía que podía accidentarse de nuevo. Después de conducir por largo rato Terry comenzó a preocuparse, la carretera por donde seguía el auto de Albert era la misma que él y George habían tomado el día del accidente, por alguna razón Albert había decidido dirigirse a Lakewood y él quería verificar que llegara a salvo hasta la mansión. Apenas habían tomado la carretera que llevaba hasta el pueblo cuando de pronto Terry vio como el auto de Albert se detenía, en medio de aquella carretera solitaria Albert había detenido el auto, al ver alrededor Terry noto que era el mismo lugar en donde el auto de ellos había caído fuera de la carretera, Albert bajo de su auto y comenzó a caminar viendo para todos lados, Terry detuvo su auto detrás del de Albert y se quedo observando que era lo que el rubio hacia. Por largo rato lo vio caminar en el lugar en donde había caído el auto que conducía George. Terry se bajo del auto y se acerco justo cuando Albert se había agachado a recoger algo, un pequeño objeto brillante le había llamado la atención y al hacer a un lado el pasto y la tierra que lo cubrían parcialmente Albert había levantado un pequeño objeto brillante, con delicadeza abrió aquel pequeño camafeo que había encontrado y al leer en su interior comenzó a tambalearse, Terry corrió hacia él cuando había visto como Albert caía sentado sobre la tierra dejando caer el camafeo mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Al llegar junto a él Terry levanto aquel pequeño objeto que estaba en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

(Albert) (Sosteniéndose la cabeza repetía una y otra vez) "Recuerda Khemisset"……"Recuerda Khemisset"

(Terry) (Tocándole el hombro) Albert! Este bien?

(Albert) (Viéndolo a los ojos) "Recuerda Khemisset"

Los ojos de Albert se pusieron en blanco mientras Terry intentaba sostenerlo al ver que el rubio había perdido el sentido.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 95: **Muerte Accidental**

**Yajaira **


	95. Chapter 95

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 95**

**Muerte Accidental**

Terry bajo del auto corriendo al ver como Albert se dejaba caer sentado en la orilla de la carretera, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era profunda e irregular, al llegar junto al rubio y ver que se encontraba bien Terry se sentó junto a el en silencio y espero a que Albert fuera el primero en hablar. Albert abrió los ojos lentamente mientras respiraba profundo y vio que a su lado estaba Terry quien con la mirada parecía observar el lugar en donde había estado el auto el día del accidente.

(Albert) (Viendo hacia el mismo lugar) que haces aquí Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) vi que mi amigo salía desesperado de casa y tomaba un auto y como él no esta en condiciones de manejar pensé que lo mejor era seguirlo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) tu amigo debe ser un tonto para salir solo en sus condiciones!

(Terry) (Riendo) lo es, pero no le digas que yo dije eso de él! (los dos rieron unos momentos hasta que Terry vio como Albert seguía viendo el lugar) como supiste que el accidente había sido aquí?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no lo sabia! Quería ir a Lakewood para ver si lograba recordar algo pero al pasar por aquí sentí la necesidad de bajar a ver! (apretando la mano) apenas me di cuenta que este era el lugar!

(Terry) (Serio) como te diste cuenta?

(Albert) (Abriendo la mano) Esto lo traía el día del accidente!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pensé que se lo habías devuelto a Alyson en Escocia!

(Albert) (Negando) era la sorpresa que le llevaba el día que nos accidentamos!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) que?

(Albert) (Serio) porque demonios siguen pasándonos tantas cosas Terry? (volteándolo a ver) porque Vanessa no se cansa y nos deja en paz?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te sientes bien?

(Albert) (Molesto) como pude ser tan imbécil de creer lo que me decía y meterla a la casa donde están Alyson y mis hijos?

(Terry) (Viendo como apretaba las manos) no puedes culparte de lo que paso! (levantándose) si hay alguien a quien culpar esa sería la misma Vanessa!

(Albert) (Levantándose) ella no tuvo la culpa de todo lo que paso! Solamente se aprovecho!

(Terry) (Serio) yo no diría eso!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) a que te refieres? Que es lo que sabes tú?

(Terry) (Serio) te sientes bien para conducir?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) llamemos a Lakewood para que vengan por tu auto! Creo que debes venir conmigo al consorcio y hablar con George!

Albert solamente asintió, aun se sentía mareado y muy confundido, la cabeza parecía darle vueltas y estaba fatigado. Cansado se sentó en el asiento junto a Terry y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, mientras Albert parecía dormitar en el asiento del pasajero Terry había aprovechado para llamar a Charlie y pedirle que los viera en el consorcio. Al llegar Albert apenas había podido abrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era muy intenso y parecía que aun seguía con aquel mareo que había sentido en la carretera rumbo a Lakewood. Despacio bajo del auto y siguió a Terry hasta su oficina, al entrar se había recostado en el sillón mientras Terry llamaba a George para que se reuniera con ellos en la oficina de Albert. Casi de inmediato George y Patrick habían entrado para descubrir como Albert recostado en el sillón parecía estar más dormido que despierto por la forma en que respiraba.

(George) (Serio) que hace William aquí?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) lo seguí hasta la carretera que va rumbo a Lakewood y como no podía manejar más me pidió que lo trajera para conversar con nosotros!

(Patrick) (Viéndolo de reojo) no se ve muy bien!

(George) (Acercándose) no debiste salir de la mansión William, será mejor que te lleve de vuelta para que descanses!

(Albert) (Abriendo los ojos) ahora no tengo tiempo para descansar George! Necesito que me digas que es lo que paso el día del accidente y porque diablos permitiste que dejara entrar a Vanessa donde le podía hacer daño a Alyson?

(George) (Sorprendido) William?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) que fue lo que nos paso George?

(Terry) (Viendo a George) me pareció que traerlo para decirle lo que estábamos investigando era lo correcto en este momento!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) que es lo que está pasando? Porque tanto misterio?

(Terry) (Viendo a George) hemos estamos investigando lo del accidente! (viendo como Albert lo veía a la cara) George y yo estuvimos conversando cuando estabas en el hospital y decidimos averiguar un poco más!

(Albert) (Viendo a George) por que? Acaso quien nos golpeo no salió lastimado?

(George) (Negando) el auto que nos golpeo salió huyendo después de golpearnos por segunda vez! (suspirando) el auto de la señora Elroy estaba cerca del lugar y ella y sus acompañantes vieron todo desde la distancia y creo que el conductor de la camioneta que nos golpeo se dio cuenta de su presencia y decidió alejarse cuando los vio llegar!

(Albert) (Confundido) quieres decir que lo que paso no fue un accidente?

(Patrick) (Serio) no recuerdas nada?

(Albert) (Negando) solo recuerdo que estaba guardando el regalo que llevaba para Alyson en el bolsillo oculto de mi chaqueta cuando sentí un fuerte impacto en la cabeza!

(George) (Recordando) yo también lo sentí, pero cuando voltee a ver hacia ti vi como el auto se alejaba y volvía a golpearnos del lado donde tú estabas y ……… (Viéndolo) pensé que te había perdido muchacho! Si no hubiera sido por que perdí la conciencia te hubiera sacado del auto yo mismo para asegurarme que estabas vivo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) se que lo hubieras hecho George! (confundido) pero entonces que fue lo que paso?

(Patrick) (Serio) al principio cuando George y Terry me hablaron teníamos una teoría solamente pero…. (Viéndolos) después de investigar un poco y con la ayuda de un amigo de Terry logramos constatar que no estábamos tan equivocados!

(Albert) (Desesperado) que es lo que hicieron? Diablos hablen claro!

(George) (Suspirando) al principio sospechábamos de Vanessa Lancaster!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Vanessa? Pero, por que ella?

(Terry) (Sentándose) porque era lo más lógico después de todo lo que ha hecho para hacerles daño! Después llame a mí amigo Charlie y con su ayuda y los datos que George recordaba del accidente, logramos localizar el auto que los golpeo!

(George) (Viéndolo de frente) el auto era propiedad de la señorita Lancaster!

Todos se quedaron observando las reacciones de Albert, por un momento parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo pero solamente recostó las manos sobre el escritorio bajando la mirada. En su cabeza aun intentaba ordenar todo lo que estaban diciéndole por que no podía creer que aquella mujer se hubiera atrevido a tanto. Muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente desde el momento del accidente hasta hacia unos días, como había sido posible que todo eso sucediera? Albert intentaba ordenar cada una de las imágenes sin darse cuenta de las gotas de sangre que habían comenzado a caer sobre su escritorio, Terry se acerco con un pañuelo en la mano y tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención se lo había ofrecido, la mirada de Albert parecía perdida cuando lo había visto a los ojos, en aquellos ojos del rubio había una mezcla de furia y rabia que Terry nunca antes le había visto, las manos de Albert comenzaron a ponerse tensas mientras él había comenzado a empuñarlas sin atreverse a tomar el pañuelo de la mano de Terry. George conocía muy bien aquella mirada, la había visto la misma noche que le había reprochado el no decirle que Alyson estaba con vida. Albert sentía que su cuerpo vibraba por la furia que estaba sintiendo, no podía seguir conteniendo todo aquello que sentía y al intentar incorporarse de pronto un fuerte mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, no sabía cómo había terminado sentado mientras Terry lo soplaba con unas carpetas y George comenzaba a servirle un vaso con agua. Poco a poco la respiración de Albert fue haciéndose más tranquila hasta que por fin pudo levantar la mirada.

(Albert) (Viéndolos) que pensaban hacer ahora?

(George) (Serio) creo que deberías volver a la mansión y dejar que nosotros resolvamos esto William!

(Patrick) (Serio) no te ves nada bien, deberías hacerle caso…

(Albert) (Furioso) como quieren que me vaya a casa? (viéndolos a la cara) como pretenden que le dé la cara a Alyson en este momento después de todo lo que ha pasado estos días?

(Terry) (Serio) si lo dices por la presencia de Vanessa en la mansión, no creo que Alyson quiera culparte de eso!

(Albert) (Serio) eso es porque tú no la viste anoche! La Alyson que yo vi está completamente desecha y yo tengo la culpa!

(George) (Viendo a los demás) no creo que tengas nada que ver con lo que le paso a Alyson ayer! (bajando la cara) si alguien tiene la culpa, ese soy yo! (viéndolo) cometí una estupidez imperdonable!

(Albert) (Serio) tu? pero que pudiste haberle hecho a ella que sea peor de lo que yo hice?

(George) (Resoplando) lleve a Philip a la mansión pensando que solo pasaríamos un momento a recoger a Jacobo y que Alyson ya estaría en la fiesta y no se daría cuenta!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) ella vio a Philip?

(George) (Preocupado) ni siquiera me dio tiempo de explicarle! (apenado) lo lamento William, si yo hubiera sabido que ella estaba dentro de la casa no le hubiera pedido a Philip que me acompañara! (levantando la mirada) nunca imagine que ella se pondría tan mal solo al verlo!

(Albert) (Comenzando a entender la actitud de ella la noche anterior) en dado caso yo también tengo la culpa! Debí explicarle a ella lo que había pasado con Philip desde que la creímos muerta pero no lo hice!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) pero eso podrás hacerlo ahora que recuperaste la memoria!

(Albert) (Serio) primero hay algo que debemos arreglar! (viéndolo) que han averiguado del auto?

(George) (Serio) William, deja que yo…

(Albert) (Viéndolo serio) no pienso quedarme a esperar que ustedes hagan algo que debo hacer yo mismo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Charlie no debe tardar! En cuanto el venga sabremos a qué atenernos, el trae los resultados forenses del vehículo que le entregamos!

Albert solamente asintió mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que George le había puesto enfrente, el dolor de cabeza que sentía no se comparaba en nada a la furia que estaba sintiendo mientras seguía repasando mentalmente todos los hechos de las últimas semanas. En el salón de recepción de las oficinas Eliza organizaba algunas carpetas con su asistente, estaba tan distraída que no había notado que un joven se le acercaba hasta que este le había hablado haciéndola casi tirar las carpetas al suelo.

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) buenos días Eliza, tanto tiemp0 sin verte!

(Eliza) (Agarrando las carpetas con fuerza) bruto, me asustaste!

(Charlie) (Riendo) perdone usted señorita Leegan, olvidaba que con usted las cosas son más formales y delicadas!

(Eliza) (Apenada) no es eso! Es que no vi que te acercabas! (curiosa) que haces por aquí? No sabía que estabas en la ciudad!

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) vengo a ver a Terry y al señor Johnson! Estoy viviendo en Chicago desde hace algunos meses!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo al ver la placa que colgaba de su solapa) así que ahora eres policía!

(Charlie) (Riendo) ni siquiera mi esposa podía creerlo cuando me gradué en la academia del buro federal!

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) FBI?

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) te sorprende?

(Eliza) (Divertida) después de conocer tu lado oscuro si me sorprende!

Los dos seguían conversando animados sin darse cuenta que Anthony y Philip los observaban desde la sala de juntas. Archie los había dejado a solas unos momentos y cuando habían salido se habían topado con aquella escena donde Eliza conversaba muy sonriente con aquel muchacho. Anthony había pensado presentárselo a Philip pero al ver la expresión de furia en su rostro había tenido una mejor idea. Sonriente siguió observando cómo Charlie y Eliza conversaban mientras Philip había comenzado a apretar la mandíbula incapaz de decir nada frente a la escena de aquel hombre hablándole a su mujer. Los celos eran evidentes en los ojos de Philip quien apenas se mantenida al lado de Anthony conteniendo las ganas que tenia de acercarse a escuchar de que tanto conversaba la coqueta de Eliza con aquel hombre hasta que la voz Anthony se dejo escuchar a su lado.

(Anthony) (Serio) te sientes bien Philip?

(Philip) (Saliendo de trance) que?

(Anthony) (Viéndole las manos) que estas a punto de romper las carpetas, te sientes bien?

(Philip) (Serio) debo irme, tengo que reunirme con Jacobo y el juez Mathew!

(Anthony) (Mordaz) no saludaras a Eliza?

(Philip) (Viéndola de reojo) no tengo nada que decirle, además parece que está muy bien acompañada y prefiero no interrumpir!

Philip se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de prisa rumbo a los ascensores. Lo único que le provocaba en aquel momento era salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, no se sentía con derecho de reclamar o decir nada a Eliza, tal vez era mejor para ella estar junto a aquel hombre que esperar algo de él, los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro pero no quiso voltear a ver de nuevo como ella le sonreía a Charlie, al ver que las puertas del elevador se abrían se apresuro a entrar para irse de una vez por todas. Anthony estaba pensativo aun viendo hacia donde Philip se había marchado cuando sintió la mano de Archie tocarle el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

(Archie) (Moviéndolo) Anthony te estoy hablando!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) ha?

(Archie) (Sorprendido) te pregunte si ya habías visto que Charlie esta aquí?

(Anthony) (Sacudiendo la cabeza) si, ya me había dado cuenta que estaba conversando con Eliza!

(Archie) (Serio) te pasa algo?

(Anthony) (Negando) no, no es nada! Mejor apresurémonos a llevar a Charlie con George para ver que averiguo!

Archie no pudo hacer más que seguir a Anthony hasta donde Charlie apenas se despedía de Eliza, al verlos llegar el saludo y caminaron juntos hasta la oficina de Albert donde se reunían últimamente. Al abrir la puerta los tres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al rubio que detrás del escritorio parecía muy serio y pensativo, ninguno de sus sobrinos se había dado cuenta de su llegada y ahora al verlo allí no entendían que era lo que podía estar haciendo. Albert levanto la mirada al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, al ver la cara de sus sobrinos no pudo más que saludarlos con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Terry se apresuraba a recibir a su amigo quien parecía traer buenas noticias por la forma en que sonreía mientras le entregaba una carpeta a Terry. En silencio todos esperaron a que Albert le diera una rápida mirada a los archivos que Charlie había llevado mientras este les explicaba el tipo de análisis que había solicitado para el vehículo que habían ido a recuperar con Terry y George unos días atrás. George observaba como Albert en silencio leía cada una de las hojas que había en la carpeta mientas escuchaba también las explicaciones del caso.

(George) (Leyendo los resultados) esto será suficiente para lo que necesitamos?

(Charlie) (Negando) lamento decirle que no señor Johnson! Lamentablemente lo único que podemos probar con los resultados es que efectivamente el auto le perteneció a la señorita Lancaster pero eso no significa que ella haya estado conduciendo el auto el día del atentado!

(Albert) (Serio) pero aquí dice que encontraron pruebas de que ella sostenía el timón con fuerza! Eso no significa nada?

(Charlie) (Asintiendo) lo único que podemos sacar de eso son conjeturas, deducciones que no podemos sostener si las presentamos ante un juez!

(Patrick) (Molesto) entonces para qué demonios se le hicieron tantas pruebas al auto? Nada de lo que viene en ese archivo nos sirve?

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) yo nunca dije eso!

(Terry) (Serio) explícate!

(Charlie) (Caminando) por lo que Terry me ha dicho esa mujer ha sido un problema desde hace ya un tiempo y aun no logran hacer nada para librarse de ella! la pregunta aquí señores, es que tanto están dispuestos a hacer para lograr que esto sirva de algo?

(George) (Pensativo) que es lo que podemos hacer?

(Charlie) (Pensativo) podríamos intentar conseguir que un juez nos permita vigilarla y en cuanto ella cometa un error podríamos….

(Albert) (Serio) NO!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) como de que no?

(Albert) (Viéndolos) yo no quiero vigilarla!

(Patrick) (Serio) a mí también me parece una pérdida de tiempo! Vanessa es muy astuta y puede burlarse de nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo radical!

(George) (Serio) ya no le importa que todo el mundo se entere que ella es su esposa?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso es lo que menos me importa! Lo que no quiero es que ella siga saliéndose con la suya y siga haciendo lo que hace sin recibir un castigo! (viéndolo) lo que quieras hacer cuenta con mi apoyo!

(Albert)(Sonriendo) así que ya firmaste el divorcio como le dijiste que lo harías!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) yo nunca hablo por hablar!

(Albert) (Viendo a Charlie) quiero acusar a Vanessa de intento de asesinato!

(Archie) (Levantándose) bajo que pruebas Albert? Para acusarla debes estar dispuesto a enfrentarla y debes tener pruebas para que un juez la pueda llevar a proceso!

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie tiene razón! Si solo levantas la acusación es seguro que ningún juez querrá llevar el caso a juicio! Lo único que tenemos es el resultado del análisis forense que no nos lleva a ningún lado y el vago recuerdo de George de lo que paso el día del accidente!

(Charlie) (Serio) también tenemos el análisis de la pintura en el parachoques! Esa pitara era del auto del señor Johnson!

(Terry) (Serio) pero eso no significa que ella iba en ese auto a la hora del accidente!

(Albert) (Serio) no me importa! Quiero acusarla y que la encierren por el tiempo que se pueda!

(George) (Pensativo) eso solo lograra provocarla!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) eso es lo que quiero!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) a donde piensas llegar con eso?

(Albert) (Ignorándolos y viendo a Charlie) cuanto tiempo necesitas para conseguirme una orden de arresto?

(Charlie) (Sacándola de su chaqueta) solo necesitamos la firma del juez!

(Albert) (Viendo a George) llama a mi suegro y pregúntale si puede conseguirnos la firma del juez correspondiente!

(George) (Asintiendo) sabes lo que estas pidiendo?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) consigue esa firma George! Solo consígueme esa firma!

(Terry) (Serio) que harás si Davis no quiere ayudarte?

(Albert) (Serio) se lo pediremos al juez Mathew!

(Charlie) (Viendo el reloj) debo reportarme con mis superiores, hay un teléfono que pueda usar?

(Anthony) (Levantándose) puedes usar el de la oficina de Archie que está aquí al lado! (levantando a Archie) verdad que puede Archie?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) si, pero porque me empujas?

(Anthony) (Abriendo la puerta) vamos, dejemos que Albert descanse un momento!

Los tres salieron dejando a Albert en la oficina acompañado de Patrick y Terry. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntarle nada al rubio que apretándose la cabeza con ambas manos se había levantado de la silla y con dificultad había llegado hasta el sillón donde se dejo caer agotado para intentar descansar hasta que el fuerte dolor de cabeza pasara, esa mañana al salir de la mansión no se había preocupado en tomar los medicamentos y el dolor era casi insoportable, Albert sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle y las imágenes de Vanessa los últimos días no dejaban de atormentarlo una a una intentando descubrir que era lo que ella había pretendido al engañarlo con todo lo que había estado diciéndole. Agotado y bajo la mirada de Terry y Patrick fue quedándose dormido, aun lo que esperaba hacer ese día tenía que esperar a que George consiguiera lo que le había pedido. En la oficina de Archie después de escuchar como Charlie se reportaba con sus superiores Archie no podía entender que era lo que pasaba con Anthony, desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro sin decir nada, la sonrisa en su rostro era realmente enigmática y parecía muy ansioso hasta que vio como Charlie colgaba el teléfono.

(Anthony) (Acercándose) puedo preguntarte algo Charlie?

(Charlie) (Sorprendido) tú dirás!

(Anthony) (Viéndolo a la cara) te gusta Eliza?

(Archie/Charlie) QUE???

(Anthony) (Serio) no te pregunte a ti Archie! Le pregunte a Charlie!

(Charlie) (Sorprendido) a mí?

(Anthony) (Ansioso) si a ti! Te gusta Eliza?

(Archie) (Abochornado) perdona Charlie! (viéndolo de reojo) a veces Anthony no sabe lo que dice!

(Anthony) (Ignorándolo) si se lo que digo! (viéndolo) te gusta?

(Charlie) (Riendo) Anthony, si lo preguntas por que nos viste conversando? Déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo!

(Anthony) (Desesperado) responde a la pregunta!

(Charlie) (Sonriendo) aunque no niego que Eliza esta hermosa no serviría de nada!

(Anthony) (Serio) porque no

(Charlie) (Riendo) porque no creo que a mi esposa le guste la idea de que salga con otra mujer que no sea ella!

(Anthony) (Emocionado) eres casado? Perfecto!!!

(Archie) (Sorprendido) pero que estás diciendo? Que no escuchaste que él es CASADO?

(Anthony) (Ignorándolo) podrías hacerme un favor?

(Charlie) (Curioso) que tipo de favor seria?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) puedes prestarme tu nombre?

(Charlie) (Confundido) como? Para que quieres mi nombre?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) para conquistar a Eliza!

(Charlie) (Serio) y por qué no la conquistas con el tuyo?

(Anthony) (Serio) porque Philip nunca creería que yo estoy intentando conquistar a Eliza después de tanto que me costó divorciarme de ella para casarme con mi esposa!

(Archie) (Comenzando a entender) estas planeando lo que creo?

(Charlie) (Serio) que? Que está planeando?

(Archie) (Serio) no creo que a Eliza le guste la idea!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) claro que le gustara ya lo veras!

(Charlie) (Serio) que cosa?

(Archie) (Negando con la cabeza) no entiendo que tanto interés sea el tuyo para meterte en tantos problemas por esos dos!

(Charlie) quienes?

(Anthony) (Serio) solo quiero darles una mano para que se entiendan de una vez por todas y se decidan a juntarse!

(Charlie) donde?

(Archie) yo no estoy seguro que esa sea la mejor opción para ellos!

(Charlie) quienes?

(Anthony) (Serio) ellos se aman Archie! Estoy seguro que solo necesitan un pequeño empujón para admitirlo y dejarse de tonterías!

(Charlie) (Furioso) por un demonio, alguien que me diga algo!

Los dos chicos de pronto voltearon a ver a Charlie quien furioso esperaba que alguno de ellos comenzara a darle una explicación. Anthony y Archie comenzaron a reír al ver que habían estado hablando como si Charlie estuviera enterado de la situación amorosa de Eliza y Philip. Riendo divertidos Anthony comenzó a explicarle el motivo por el cual le hacía aquella solicitud mientras Charlie intentaba comprender cuál era la idea loca que se le había ocurrido al joven rubio para llevar a cabo sus planes utilizando el nombre de él para cumplir con sus propósitos. En la mansión Andley después de comer Candy se encontraba en la habitación de Albert viendo como Alyson caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión preocupada, después que había despertado esa mañana había notado que Albert ya no estaba a su lado como la noche anterior, había querido agradecerle que se hubiera quedado a su lado hasta que se había quedado dormida pero al buscarlo no lo había podido encontrar en la mansión, Dorothy le había informado que Albert había salido muy de mañana en uno de los autos y hasta ahora no tenían idea de donde podría estar.

(Candy) (Siguiéndola con la mirada) tranquilízate Alyson, estoy segura que Albert debe estar bien!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) pero en donde Candy? En donde esta?

(Candy) (Seria) por favor Alyson, el ya no es un niño para que te preocupes tanto! Si salió es seguramente porque ya se sentía mejor y quiso salir a ver si lograba recordar algo visitando algún lugar especial para él!

(Alyson) (Caminando desesperada) tú no entiendes Candy! Albert aun no puede estar por allí solo manejando sin que nadie lo acompañe!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) Dorothy dijo que Terry se fue detrás de él, seguramente deben estar por allí manejando de un lado a otro intentando que Albert recuerde algo!

(Alyson) (Colgando el teléfono) pero Terry tampoco contesta Candy! Acaso eso no te preocupa?

(Candy) (Negando) Terry sabe cuidarse bien y si no contesta debe ser porque se le termino la batería del celular!

(Alyson) (Cambiando de un lado a otro) no lo sé Candy! Hay algo que no está bien en todo esto!

(Violet) (Entrando junto a la tía Elroy) ya cálmate hija, no quisiste almorzar con nosotras y no haces más que llorar desesperada desde ayer eso no te hará bien!

(Elroy) (Seria) recuerda que el médico te dijo que no debías sobresaltarte!

(Violet) (Seria) medico? Y por que fuiste al médico?

(Alyson) (Desesperada) por nada mama, no es nada!

(Elroy) (Indignada) llamas nada a la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

(Violet) (Sorprendida) embarazada?

(Alyson) (Seria) el médico no dijo eso tía!

(Elroy) (Encogiendo los hombros) tampoco dijo lo contrario y mientras los benditos resultados no lleguen para mí estas embarazada y debemos cuidarte como tal!

(Violet) (Acercándole el te) porque no mejor te tomas este tecito que Emilia y yo te preparamos y te recuestas un rato y te tranquilizar hija!

(Alyson) (Seria) hay mama, como me pides que me tranquilice cuando mi marido puede estar por allí desmemoriado con Vanessa al acecho y el muy ingenuo creyendo que la ama?

(Candy) (Riendo) así que es eso lo que te preocupa!

(Alyson) (Sentándose en la cama) a ti no?

(Candy) (Riendo) Alyson, si Terry esta con Albert (aclarando) cosa que sabemos que es segura! Como crees que Vanessa lograra acercarse a él para molestarlo?

(Violet) (Viéndola a los ojos) acaso crees que Albert pueda haber ido a buscarla? (sonriendo) además el no recuerda nada, menos recordara en donde vive Vanessa!

(Alyson) (Terminándose el te) es que no comprenden?

(Elroy) (Seria) que vamos a comprender si no dices nada?

(Alyson) (Cerrando los ojos) anoche me sentía muy mal y Albert me escucho llorar! El entro a la habitación y conversamos por largo rato!

(Candy) (Emocionada) se reconciliaron?

(Alyson) (Seria) no Candy! Albert y yo no estamos peleando! Anoche el simplemente se acerco porque se preocupo al escucharme llorar! (bajando la mirada) el me ofreció su apoyo y yo le pedí que me abrazara!

(Violet) (Seria) te rechazo?

(Alyson) (Negando) al contrario mama! Albert se porto tierno como siempre pero…..

(Elroy) (Desesperada) pero qué?

(Alyson) (Recostándose) él quería retirarse y yo me sentía tan mal que le suplique que se quedara conmigo! (viéndolas) que pasa si se sintió confundido y decidió irse para alejarse de mi? el no me recuerda y seguramente lo hice sentir incomodo anoche!

(Elroy) (Seria) en algún momento tiene que haber un acercamiento entre ustedes!

(Alyson) (Negando) pero no obligado tía!

(Elroy) (Saliendo) será obligado si no pones a trabajar la mente y lo seduces como debe ser! (enojada) si no estás embarazada pues procura estarlo y que sea pronto!

Violet y Candy no podían creer la reacción de la tía ante la situación, las dos habían volteado a ver hacia Alyson pero al verla habían notado que esta se encontraba recostada sobre las almohadas profundamente dormida, el té con las gotas de la tía parecía haber hecho efecto justo antes de que la tía soltara lo último que había dicho y Alyson no había alcanzado escucharla. En la oficina de Eliza esta escuchaba incrédula los planes que Anthony le estaba planteando, ni aun en sus mas alocados tiempos Eliza había podido maquinar una locura como la que su ex esposo le estaba proponiendo en ese momento mientras Archie y Charlie se limitaban a escuchar sentados en un sillón apartados de ellos. Anthony caminaba de un lado a otro intentando explicarle a Eliza lo que pretendía hacer para que ella lograra al fin averiguar si Philip realmente la amaba o si seguía obsesionado con el amor de Alyson. En la oficina de Albert, después de esperar por largo rato al fin George había vuelto con un sobre en la mano, la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación pues el semblante de Albert era bastante demacrado, después de explicarles que el juez Richardson había accedido a firmar la orden los cuatro habían salido a buscar a Charlie a la oficina de Eliza, después de tomar la declaración de Albert y George Charlie había llamado a la central para solicitar el permiso que necesitaba para arrestar a Vanessa el mismo y después de obtenerlo había salido en su auto siguiendo el auto de Terry hasta llegar a la mansión Lancaster. Albert se había bajado del auto seguido de Terry mientras los demás esperaban a que ellos llamaran a la puerta. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abría dejando ver a Tim quien sorprendido veía al rubio parado frente a la puerta.

(Tim) (Serio) buenas tardes señores, se les ofrecía algo?

(Albert) (Serio) venimos a ver a la señorita Lancaster!

(Tim) (Viendo a Terry) no creo que ella los espere!

(Albert) (Dando un paso al frente) solo dígale que su prometido y unos amigos están aquí para verla!

(Tim) (Haciéndose a un lado) en este momento le aviso!

Enojado el mayordomo comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras Terry en la puerta sostenía la puerta para que entrara Charlie mientras Patrick y George esperaban afuera. Después de anunciar a las visitas Tim había seguido de lejos a Vanessa quien emocionada había bajado a recibir a Albert. Emocionada sonreía hasta que al llegar al salón se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás. Intentando disimular su disgusto le sonrió a Albert mientras comenzaba a acercarse para saludarlo con un beso como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía días.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) hola querido, que sorpresa más agradable!

(Albert) (Serio) no te me acerques!

(Vanessa) (Confundida) pasa algo amor?

(Albert) (Viéndola serio) como fuiste capaz?

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo) que sucede William? Porque me ves así?

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) como puedes ser tan descarada Vanessa? Como te atreviste a meterte en mi casa para humillar a mi esposa y a mis hijos?

(Vanessa) (Comprendiendo) así que al fin recuperaste la memoria! (suspirando) que lastima! Tan bien que la estábamos pasando!

(Albert) (Serio) no eres más que una descarada!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose) por favor William, si viniste solo a reclamar estupideces será mejor que te largues! Además no creo que la hayas pasado tan mal estos días!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) tienes razón! No estoy aquí para reclamarte nada!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) a no? (divertida) no me digas que has venido a pedirme que sigamos con este jueguito?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) No, solo vine para estar seguro que esta vez sí recibas un poco de justicia!

(Vanessa) (Burlona) y según tu, como es que voy a recibir justicia? Acaso viniste con todos estos para hacerme algo? Por favor William! Mejor lárgate!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) si, me iré! Después de que Charlie haga su trabajo! (caminando hacia la puerta) espero que ahora si recibas todo lo que mereces!

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa viéndolo salir) y que se supone que Charlie me hará? Golpearme? (burlona) no serias capaz de mandarme a golpear querido!

(Charlie) (Acercándose con el sobre en mano) Vanessa Lancaster, queda usted arrestada por el delito de intento de asesinato en contra del señor William Andley y el señor George Johnson!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida viendo a Terry casi salir) QUE?

(Charlie) (Sacando sus esposas) tiene derecho a guardar silencio!

(Vanessa) (Leyendo el documento) esto es ridículo!

(Charlie) todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) esto no es posible! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese maldito accidente!

(Charlie) tiene derecho a un abogado! Si no puede pagarlo la corte le propor…

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) conozco mis derechos y esto es un atropello (lanzándole la orden en la cara) usted no puede arrestarme sin pruebas! Exijo que me diga en que se basa para acusarme!

(Charlie) (Devolviéndole la orden) el auto que envistió el auto del señor Johnson estaba registrado a su nombre hasta hace unas semanas, después usted se encargo de venderlo a un concesionario en las afueras de la ciudad y después de practicarle varios análisis hemos concluido que el auto le pertenecía y usted lo conducía el día en cuestión!

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo) eso no es verdad! No tienen pruebas para…

(Terry) (Saliendo) si las tenemos! Usted conducía ese auto el día que los envistió y George puede declarar en su contra!

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo) eso no puede asegurarlo! No es verdad acaso que el señor Johnson estaba golpeado cuando dicen que me vio? Que les asegura que realmente era yo? En ese momento el pudo ver a cualquiera!

(Charlie) (Acercándose) eso tendrá que probarlo frente al juez señorita, por ahora usted está detenida y tiene que acompañarme!

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo) yo no iré con usted a ninguna parte! (viendo a Albert furiosa) Esto es un atropello a mis derechos y no pienso permitirlo! No pueden hacerme esto!

(Charlie) lo lamento señorita pero usted es la única acusada y debo llevármela!

(Vanessa) (Soltándose) no me toque!

(Charlie) (Serio) si se resiste al arresto tendré que usar la fuerza!

(Tim) (Entrando al salón) un momento oficial! La señorita es inocente!

(Charlie) (Serio) como puede estar seguro de eso?

(Tim) (Viendo el rostro asustado de Vanessa) por que quien conducía el auto de la señorita ese día, era yo!

(Charlie) (Sorprendido) que? Esta diciendo que usted es el responsable de todo?

(Tim) (Asintiendo) quien conducía el auto que golpeo al señor Andley era yo! La señorita Lancaster no tiene nada que ver en esto!

(Charlie) (Viendo a Vanessa de reojo) esto no es posible! Esta seguro que no lo hace por defender a la señorita Lancaster?

(Vanessa) (Nerviosa) usted mismo lo escucho! Yo no tuve nada que ver con ese dichoso accidente!

(Tim) (Bajando la mirada) yo lo hice porque estaba celoso delo que había entre la señorita Vanessa y el señor Andley! Ella no sabía nada de lo que yo había hecho! (extendiendo las manos hacia el) yo confesare todo lo que usted necesite!

(Charlie) (Esposándolo) queda usted arrestado! (enfadado) perdone los inconvenientes señorita Lancaster! (tomándolo del brazo) tiene derecho a permanecer callado (caminando hacia la puerta) todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra (volteando a verla) disculpe los inconvenientes señorita!

Charlie salió de la mansión llevando al prisionero bajo custodia, en la entrada Albert y los demás observaban incrédulos que Charlie había salido llevando al mayordomo en vez de llevar a Vanessa, Terry se apresuro a acercarse para que le diera alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando y porque llevaba a aquel hombre en calidad de detenido. Después de escuchar lo que Charlie le había dicho Terry no podía creerlo, habían calculado todo menos el hecho de que Tim tomara la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado.

(Charlie) (Serio) lo lamento Terry pero ante la declaración de este hombre no puedo hacer efectivo el arresto de esa mujer!

(Terry) (Incrédulo) este hombre no tiene nada que ver con el accidente!

(Charlie) (Molesto) lo sé! la declaración de este hombre no es real pero no puedo hacer nada si él no decide decir la verdad! Mientras logro que lo haga tengo que dejar libre a esa mujer! (abriendo al auto) lo lamento Terry, debo llevar a este hombre a prisión para que le tomen declaración! (viendo a lo lejos a Albert) dile a Albert que lo lamento!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) esto no es tu culpa! Te veré luego!

Terry vio como Charlie subía al auto y se alejaba de la mansión, lentamente se acerco hasta donde los demás seguían esperando una explicación, ninguno podía creer lo que Terry les estaba diciendo, era increíble como las cosas se habían volteado una vez más a favor de aquella mujer, Albert se sentía frustrado, la furia que comenzaba a sentir no podía ser peor hasta que escucho que alguien les hablaba desde la puerta de la mansión, al voltear se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Vanessa que los veía con una mueca de burla dibujada en el rostro.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) creíste que me tenias verdad querido?

(Patrick) (Serio) no se qué fue lo que paso allí adentro pero te aseguro que las cosas no van a quedarse así!

(Vanessa) (Seria) por supuesto que no se quedaran así! No tienes idea de lo que esto va a costarte Patrick!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) que es lo que crees que puedes hacerme?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) sabes muy bien que puedo destruirte si me lo propongo!

(Patrick) (Desafiante) como? Diciéndole a la prensa que eres mí esposa? No puedes! Si tú te atreves a decir en público que fuiste mi esposa hace unos años creo que vas a llevarte una enorme sorpresa!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) o tal vez seas tú el que se la lleve querido! No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerte a ti a nuestro hijo!

(Patrick) (Serio) inténtalo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no me provoques! (viéndolo) y tu William, espero que sepas que después de esto tendrás que pagar por la humillación que me hiciste con ese policía!

(George) (Viendo a Albert) usted es quien debe cuidarse Vanessa! Le aseguro que no nos quedaremos tranquilos hasta que usted este donde merece estar!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no creo que puedan cumplir con eso! No tienen nada en mi contra mas que su palabra contra la mía y eso no será suficiente ante ningún jurado! (viéndolos con desprecio) creo que es hora que se retiren caballeros, no me agrada su presencia en mi casa! (viendo a Albert) saluda a Alyson por mí, querido!

Terry apenas había volteado a ver a donde Albert se había mantenido en silencio, apenas habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando vieron como, de tres pasos Albert había llegado junto a Vanessa y tomándola del cuello con una mano la había estrellado contra la puerta de entrada de la mansión haciéndola gemir al sentir la mano de Albert alrededor de su cuello comenzando a apretar con fuerza. Terry, George y Patrick veían incrédulos toda aquella escena mientras Albert sostenía a Vanessa contra la puerta mientras la veía a los ojos con furia, lentamente mientras Vanessa luchaba por respirar Albert comenzó a acercarse hasta casi topar su nariz con la de ella. Los ojos del rubio parecían oscurecidos por la furia que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, su mandíbula estaba tensa y apretaba los dientes mientras casi gruñía al hablarle.

(Albert) (Apretando los dientes) nunca…..nunca más se te ocurra siquiera nombrar a Alyson en mi presencia!

(Vanessa) (Intentando respirar)Wi…..Wi….haaa (gimiendo) suel….suelta….me!

(Albert) (Furioso) no vuelvas a acercarte (gruñendo) porque juro qué vasa arrepentirte de haberme conocido!

George apenas había puesto la mano sobre el hombro de Albert para hacerlo reaccionar cuando vio como Albert soltaba a Vanessa quien había caído al suelo tosiendo mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello tosiendo por la falta de oxigeno. Patrick y Terry veían incrédulos como Albert se había dado la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto mientras Vanessa casi desfallecida los veía con odio.

(Vanessa) (Carraspeando) mal….di…to wil…li….am! esto…..vas…… a …..pa….gar….lo!

(Albert) (Deteniéndose y volteando a verla) como? (sonriendo) aquí no paso nada!

(Vanessa) (Tosiendo) voy a ……

(Albert) (Sonriendo) vas a qué? (viendo a los demás) alguien vio si paso algo aquí?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo no vi nada!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) absolutamente nada!

(Albert) (Viendo a George a los ojos) lo ves "querida" yo también se jugar cuando me lo propongo!

Sin decir más Albert se dio la vuelta y subió al auto seguido de Patrick mientras Terry y George subían en la parte de enfrente y Terry encendía el auto para salir de la propiedad de los Lancaster. Vanessa se había quedado sentada en el suelo intentando respirar más tranquila, aun no podía creer que Albert hubiera tenido una reacción tan violenta y ahora más que nunca deseaba hacerle daño. En el auto todos guardaban silencio mientras Terry conducía rumbo al consorcio. Al llegar George y Patrick se habían bajado en silencio, ninguno había querido preguntar a que se debía aquella reacción tan violenta que había tenido Albert en la mansión de los Lancaster. Terry había tomado de nuevo el camino hacia la mansión mientras Albert en el asiento del copiloto observaba en silencio el camafeo que llevaba en la mano de nuevo.

(Terry) (Respirando profundo) nunca antes te había visto reaccionar de esa forma!

(Albert) (Apretando el camafeo) nunca antes había sentido esto que estoy sintiendo Terry!

(Terry) (Preocupado) que fue lo que paso? Que es lo que recordaste para ponerte de esa forma? (viéndolo de reojo) tu nunca te atreverías a tocar a una mujer de ese modo! Casi le rompes el cuello con una sola mano!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no me agrada lo que hice! (viéndolo de frente) pero si vuelve a acercarse no dudo que vuelva a hacerlo!

(Terry) (Deteniendo el auto frente a la mansión) porque reaccionaste así esta vez

(Albert) (Viendo hacia la casa) porque ella iba a matarme cuando estuve en el hospital! (abriendo la puerta) y si ella logra hacerlo, no podre defender a Alyson ya mis hijos! (viéndolo a los ojos) ella no les hará daño! Eso no voy a permitírselo!

Sin decir más Albert salió del auto y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la entrada de la mansión, al entrar al salón principal Jacobo terminaba de colocarse el abrigo para salir, sin decir nada vio como Albert subía las escaleras y se perdía en el pasillo del segundo nivel. Terry apenas había entrado cuando Candy salía a recibirlo, necesitaba saber en donde habían estado él y Albert todo el día. Jacobo se acerco a la pareja que abrazados se besaban y después de toser para interrumpirlos no pudo más que sonreír al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Candy al ver que Jacobo sonreía divertido.

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) buenas noches Terry! Veo que te han recibido muy bien!

(Terry) (Abrazando a Candy) es la ventaja de tener una esposa tan dulce y preocupona (viéndolo con abrigo) piensa salir?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) debo ir a ver a Philip! Al parecer mi gente llega en unas horas con un invitado especial!

(Terry) (Serio) lo encontraron?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) mi gente siempre encuentra lo que necesito, muchacho!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) cuando comenzara el juicio?

(Jacobo) (Encogiendo los hombros) eso dependerá de Philip y el juez Mathew! (sonriendo) ahora debo irme y tú debes atender a tu esposa!

(Candy) (Viéndolo salir) si Terry, atiende a tu esposa!

(Terry) (Levantándola en brazos) y que es lo que ella espera de mi esta noche?

(Candy) (Susurrándole al oído) te lo diré en tina de agua caliente!

Terry sonrió ante la sutil insinuación de su esposa y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Albert había entrado a su habitación después de encontrar a los dos pequeños durmiendo en la cama donde Alyson había dormido los últimos días, al no encontrarla se había dirigido a la habitación de él en donde Alyson seguía profundamente dormida, con cuidado Albert se recostó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia el acomodándola sobre su pecho dejándola dormir a su lado. Se sentía cansado y lo único que quería en ese momento era sentirla a su lado una vez más. En el aeropuerto en un hangar privado Jacobo esperaba la llegada de su avión junto a Archie y Philip. Henry llegaría en cualquier momento y Philip parecía intranquilo mientras esperaba, en silencio caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Jacobo lo observaba, Archie parecía ser el único que comprendía que era lo que atormentaba ahora a Philip y Jacobo no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

(Jacobo) (Serio) que le suceda a Philip?

(Archie) (Serio) estuvimos revisando las pruebas en contra de su padre! (viendo a Philip) no podremos acusarlo de la muerte de su esposa!

(Jacobo) (Serio) acaso no hay pruebas suficientes?

(Archie) (Asintiendo) demasiadas pruebas! Pero todas apuntan a que su muerte fue accidental! (serio) tendremos que buscar algo más de que acusarlo para que pague por todo lo que ha hecho!

(Jacobo) (Serio) si no puede pagar por la muerte de esa mujer (levantándose al escuchar el avión aterrizar) tendrá que pagar por lo que le hiso a mi hijo! (viéndolo serio) ese malnacido va a pagar por lo que hiso con mi nieta y su madre! Eso puedes jurarlo Archivald!

En silencio los tres esperaron a que el avión terminara de detenerse dentro del hangar mientras afuera una patrulla esperaba la llegada de Henry para llevarlo detenido esa misma noche.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 96: **Romance Intolerable**

**Yajaira **


	96. Chapter 96

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 96**

**Romance Intolerable**

Jacobo subió a la parte trasera del auto en el que habían llegado al hangar, ninguno de ellos quería que Henry supiera aun que el había sido el que había mandado por el a donde se había intentado esconder. Philip y Archie esperaban mientras el avión comenzaba a entrar al hangar y se detenía por completo, al abrirse la puerta dos hombres aparecieron y en medio de ellos Henry quien parecía mas tranquilo de lo que ellos esperaban, Philip sabía que su padre no era ningún tonto, seguramente ya estaría al tanto de que las pruebas para acusarlo de la muerte de su madre no eran suficientes para comprobarle nada pero aun tenían una carta bajo la manga que no pensaba rebelar. Tranquilo casi sonriente Henry se acerco hasta ellos y se detuvo, aquellos dos hombres se alejaron un poco para dejar que conversaran y desde lejos se quedaron vigilando hasta que Archie les indicara.

(Henry) (Sonriente) buenas noches muchachos!

(Philip) (Serio) veo que vienes tranquilo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) como no estarlo? Me voy de descanso por unos días y mi querido hijo manda un avión privado para que me traiga a casa cómodamente!

(Archie) (Serio) espero que lo haya disfrutado! También esperamos que mañana se presente ante el juez para explicar porque se ausento del juzgado hace unos días!

(Henry) (Serio) lamento contradecirte Archivald, yo no me ausente! (encogiendo los hombros) simplemente le deje un mandato a mi abogado para que me representara ya que por motivos de salud no podía hacerlo yo mismo! (sonriendo) como les dije, me fui a descansar unos días y ya que tuvieron la amabilidad de enviar un avión por mí, no quise despreciarlo!

(Philip) (Serio) te vez muy relajado….papá!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) tengo motivos para no estarlo?

(Philip) (Encogiendo los hombros) eso lo veremos mañana! (viendo a los hombres) mientras el momento llega, los señores te seguirán hasta tu casa y se quedaran para asegurarse de que no faltes a la corte!

(Henry) (Sonriendo malicioso) quien diablos te apoya ahora que el imbécil de William está enfermo? Te ves demasiado seguro cuando no deberías estarlo?

(Philip) (Devolviéndole la sonrisa) creo que tendrás que esperar a mañana para saber qué es lo que me tiene tan tranquilo! (viéndolo a los ojos) que duermas bien….papa! Te veré mañana!

Henry observo como su hijo subía al auto donde alguien más los esperaba, Archie termino de hablar con los hombres de Jacobo para luego subir al auto junto a Philip y salir del hangar dejando a Henry acompañado de aquellos dos hombres que amablemente lo dejaron subir a un taxi que lo llevaría directo a la mansión Lancaster. En el departamento de Susana, Patrick caminaba de un lado a otro con el rostro pensativo y la mirada ausente, Susana tenía más de media hora llamándolo desde la cocina pero parecía que nada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como ella le tocaba el hombro sobresaltándolo.

(Susana) (Sorprendida) te pasa algo?

(Patrick) (Suspirando) Sussy, necesitamos hablar!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) se termino verdad?

(Patrick) (Curioso) que cosa?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) lo nuestro! Es eso lo que querías decirme desde que llegaste? Es por eso que has estado caminando de un lado a otro sin escucharme!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) es eso lo que quieres? Que lo nuestro se termine de una vez?

(Susana) (Sonriéndole) desde que nos encontramos en Lakewood y me buscaste….yo sabía que eso no podía durar! (conteniendo las lagrimas) yo se que lo nuestro es un imposible desde hace mucho tiempo Patrick! Yo misma comenzaba a preguntarme cuando me dirías que te ibas!

(Patrick) (Suspirando) y si yo te dijera….

(Susana) (Negando) no tienes que decirme nada! Yo se que yo misma me busque esto! (Seria) esta será nuestra última noche juntos? O piensas marcharte ahora?

(Patrick) (Rodeándola con los brazos) no quiero marcharme nunca!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) Patrick!

(Patrick) (Cerrando los ojos con fuerza) no quiero dejarte!

(Susana) (Estremeciéndose) no quieres pero lo harás! (viendo la mirada de él) es eso lo que te atormenta? Que tienes que pensar en tu vida y la de tu hijo? Después de lo que yo les hice, comprendo que no tengamos oportunidad!

(Patrick) (Negando) si la tenemos Sussy! (serio) pero solo, si tu estas dispuesta a arreglarlo todo antes de comenzar una nueva vida……como mi esposa!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) tu….tu esposa? (soltándose) no!

(Patrick) (Serio) no?

(Susana) (Tomando aire) no….no me mientas Patrick! Si vas a dejarme solo lárgate pero no me digas que puedo tener esperanzas porque eso no lo podría soportar! No quiero que me mientas por lastima por que cuando te hayas ido será mucho peor para mi reponerme!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) acaso me crees tan ruin como para engañarte de esa forma? (acercándose) tu me conoces mejor que nadie Sussy! (levantándole el rostro con la mano) tu mejor que nadie conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti!

(Susana) (Llorando) de verdad quieres que yo…..

(Patrick) (Besándola suavemente) te amo Sussy! Eso es algo que no quiero seguir ocultando! Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero no sin antes arreglar todo lo que aún está pendiente!

(Susana) (Temblando al escucharlo) que quieres decir?

(Patrick) (Serio) estarías dispuesta a lo que sea para estar juntos?

Susana no podía responder, frente a ella Patrick la veía de una forma extraña que la hacía temblar. No tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando hacer pero si con eso lograba al fin estar con él, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera. Patrick al ver que ella aguardaba en silencio comenzó a explicarle lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos días, Susana no podía creer que Patrick hubiera sido capaz de firmar el divorcio que Vanessa le hubiera dejado años atrás y que lo hubiera hecho efectivo de inmediato pero menos podía haber imaginado lo que él le estaba pidiendo que hiciera en ese momento. Después de guardar silencio durante largo rato Susana lloraba nerviosa ante la petición que Patrick le había hecho, de alguna forma él le ofrecía la oportunidad de enmendar en parte lo que había hecho hacía varios años y por el amor que ella sentía por él y sabia que él le correspondía no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar. Nerviosa tomo su bolso y espero a que Patrick le abriera la puerta para salir a cumplir con lo que él le había pedido que hicieran. En la mansión aun dentro de la bañera Terry acariciaba los hombros de Candy mientras esta recostada sobre su pecho sonreía, hacia muchos días que no habían podido disfrutar de momentos a solas en los que pudieran relajarse y este era uno que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

(Candy) (Suspirando) que bien se siente estar así, verdad?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es una lástima que el agua se enfríe tan pronto!

(Candy) (Picara) yo aun la ciento caliente!

(Terry) (Besándola) no es el agua, pecosa! No es precisamente el agua!

(Candy) (Sonriendo picara) y entonces? Será posible que los dos tengamos fiebre?

(Terry) (Apretándola contra él) nos estamos quemando pecosa, pero esto aun no termina de encenderse! (besándole el cuello) esto es apenas el comienzo!

(Candy Ann) (Desde la habitación) Canyyyy!!! Tedyyyy?

(Candy) (Suspirando) se acabo la calma! (dándose un coscorrón) olvide poner seguro a la puerta!

(Terry) (Corriendo un poco la cortina) shh!! No hagas ruido pecosa, tal vez se vaya si no nos ve!

(Candy Ann) (Acercándose) Canyyyyy! Yo tene hambe emanita! Yo quedo come con tuuuu!

(Terry) (Apretándola contra su pecho) no digas nada pecosa!

(Candy Ann) (Abriendo la puerta del baño) Cany? Tu aquí? (sin ver a nadie) one tas tu? (cerrando la puerta y alejándose) tambueda! Cany no aquiiiii! Dame tú e come!

(Tía Elroy) (Suspirando) deja de gritar y vamos al comedor que Jacob nos espera!

(Candy) (Riendo quedito) creo que se fue!

(Terry) (Acariciándole la espalda) creo que deberíamos salir del agua, no le parece señora pecas?

(Candy) (Viendo aquel brillo en sus ojos) voy a poner seguro a la puerta!

Candy salió apresurada de la bañera mostrándole todo el derrier a su esposo mientras corría fuera del baño a ponerle seguro a la puerta de la habitación, Terry había salido detrás de ella y apenas tomado una toalla para secarse el cabello, al salir había visto como Candy le ponía cerrojo a la puerta y en silencio se acerco a ella, el susto de Candy al darse vuelta y toparse de frente con aquella mirada oscurecida acompañada de una picaresca sonrisa de medio lado la hicieron contener el aliento, de pronto sintió como el espacio entre ellos comenzaba a acortarse y no tardo en sentir la fría madera de la puerta contra sus espalda mientras Terry seguía acerándose, casi podía sentir su aliento cuando de pronto una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro de Candy lo hicieron detenerse, lentamente la vio subir una mano hasta acariciarle el rostro y luego comenzar a bajar delineando su cuello hasta llegar a los músculos de su pecho, Terry contuvo la respiración mientras la suave y delicada mano de Candy delineaba uno a uno los músculos de aquel fuerte abdomen, Terry cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel toque descarado que Candy le hacía en ese momento hasta que de pronto ya no pudo sentir nada, al abrir los ojos se había topado de frente con la puerta y detrás de él una risita se dejo escuchar, apenas cubierta con la toalla que él había dejado caer Candy lo veía de pies a cabeza, divertida por haber logrado que el bajara la guardia con apenas acariciarle el pecho, los ojos de Terry eran más que expresivos en aquel momento y al darse cuenta de sus intensiones Candy había dejado escapar un grito de emoción antes de comenzar a correr por toda la habitación dejando la toalla tirada mientras Terry corría detrás de ella intentando darle alcance, Candy había intentado saltar sobre la cama para escapar de los amorosos brazos de su esposo pero estos la habían atrapado en el aire haciéndolos caer a los dos sobre la cama mientras respiraban agitados por la pequeña maratón que habían corrido dentro de la habitación, las sonrisas picaras de los dos decían en ese momento más de lo que podían expresar con palabras y antes de que alguno rompiera con aquel mágico silencio Terry se acerco a ella hasta atrapar sus labios dentro de los suyos y comenzar a besarla con pasión. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció al sentir aquellos besos que la habían comenzado a quemar por dentro, los brazos de Terry la ciñeron contra su cuerpo haciéndola consciente de que ambos estaban desnudos y sin poder evitarlo Candy subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Terry acercándolo aun mas a ella correspondiendo con la misma pasión que él la besaba, los susurros dentro de aquella habitación acompañados de suaves gemidos era lo único que podía escucharse, al fin después de tanto tiempo Candy y Terry habían logrado conectarse de aquella forma que solo ellos podían comprender. En el comedor la tía veía horrorizada como los dos pequeños con el rostro cubierto de queso comían los macarrones con queso que Dorothy les había preparado para la cena, al fin después de tanto luchar por qué comieran algo decente los dos pequeños picaros habían ganado la batalla a punta de besos y suplicas que no le habían dado más oportunidad a la tía más que decir que Dorothy podía prepararles aquella comida tan inadecuada. Jacobo había entrado con un pastel de chocolate de los que sabía que la tía prefería y al ver a los dos pequeños no había podido evitar reír al ver que en una de las coletas de Candy Ann había un manchón de queso al igual que en la camisa de Jacob quien al ver el pastel habían sonreído emocionados por el postre que el abuelo les traía. Después de la cena y ver como Dorothy se los llevaba para darles un buen baño la tía había pasado a la biblioteca para tomar el té con Jacobo y saber cómo le había ido en el aeropuerto. Después de conversar de los acontecimientos de aquel día ninguno de los dos podía siquiera imaginar que sucedería de ahora en adelante ya que Albert parecía haberse recuperado y ya se encontraba donde debía estar, al lado de su esposa.

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) en donde están ahora?

(Emilia) (Suspirando) Violet y yo le dimos un calmante a Alyson esta tarde y seguramente despertara hasta mañana y William volvió tan cansado que seguramente se quedo dormido junto a ella!

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) esos dos muchachos van a enfermarse si siguen viviendo con tantos sobresaltos!

(Emilia) (Suspirando) ya no es como hacer para ayudarles! Si hubiera sabido los problemas que Vanessa Lancaster y su familia nos causarían, nunca la hubiera considerado como posible esposa de mi sobrino!

(Jacobo) (Serio) como ibas a imaginar que la muchacha esa tendría tantos problemas mentales? Mejor pensemos que podemos hacer para que nuestros muchachos tengan un poco de paz?

(Elroy) (Pensativa) cuando volverá Amín?

(Jacobo) (Viéndola de reojo) no lo sé! seguramente tardara por que su hijo y su primera esposa lo estaban esperando!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) me haría bien saber que opinaría el de todo esto!

(Jacobo) (Cerrando el libro que leía) si, seguramente Amín te daría buenos consejos!

(Elroy) (Pensativa) seguramente!

(Jacobo) (Encaminándose a la puerta) pues bien, como veo que no se me ocurre nada bueno en estos momentos, será mejor que me retire a dormir! (serio) que descanses Emilia!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) buenas noches Jacobo! Que duermas bien!

(Jacobo) (Gruñendo) tu también Emilia!

La tía no pudo más que sonreír divertida, no había querido mencionar a baba Amín con mala intensión, pero ver aquella chispa en los ojos de Jacobo simplemente la habían hecho sentir alagada, sonriendo tomo el teléfono y saco la agenda de Albert de una de las gavetas del enorme escritorio, seguramente ya era tarde en casa de Amín pero él no se negaría a conversar por unos minutos antes de ir a dormir. Jacobo había comenzado a subir las escaleras, realmente se sentía ridículo por haber actuado de aquella forma tan infantil, debía disculparse con la dama y desearle buenas noches como siempre lo hacía dándole un beso en la mano como el caballero que era. Decidido volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la biblioteca apenas había abierto un poco la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Emilia.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) Amín, espero que no sea muy tarde pero necesitaba hablar contigo!

Jacobo no sabía qué hacer, si entraba en ese momento seguramente la interrumpiría y ella pensaría algo indebido, después de pensarlo estaba a punto de entrar cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a George quien venía a hablar con Albert.

(George) (Caminando hacia el) buenas noches Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Bajando la voz) buenas noche George! Es extraño verte a estas horas por aquí!

(George) (Sonriendo) solo vine a buscar a William para hablar de algo importante, después debo ir a traer a mi esposa!

(Jacobo) (Viendo la hora) Latifa esta fuera a estas horas?

(George) (Sonriendo) salió con las sobrinas de William y está en el departamento de Alister!

(Jacobo) (Susurrando) como va el embarazo?

(George) (Susurrando) muy bien, gracias! (viendo para todos lados) porque susurramos?

(Elroy) (Riendo dentro de la biblioteca) no puedo creerlo Amín! Tienes que traerme una fotografía de eso!

(George) (Viendo a Jacobo ponerse blanco) sucede algo?

(Jacobo) (Tosiendo) no, solo venia de desearle feliz noche a Emilia!

(George) (Susurrando) y porque susurramos

(Jacobo) (Serio) por discreción! (caminando) no creo que puedas hablar con William en este momento! Debe estar dormido como hace una hora!

(George) (Pensativo) si no le hablo se molestara cuando se entere!

(Elroy) (Saliendo) de que va a enterarse?

(George) (Sobresaltado) buenas noches señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Viendo a Jacobo) pensé que ya estarías dormido Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) a eso iba cuando George llego!

(George) (Viéndolo serio) yo…

(Jacobo) (Apresurado) para que desearais hablar con William?

(Elroy) (Seria) sucede algo? (molesta) que nueva desgracia quieres anunciarle?

(George) (Serio) no creo que sea una desgracia, pero debo hablar con el de inmediato!

(Elroy) (Negando) no, cualquier cosa que pase ahora debo saberla antes que él!

(Jacobo) (Serio) Emilia, no debes meterte en estos asuntos! Deja que yo me haga cargo!

(Emilia) (Seria) esta familia la he protegido yo por muchos años y no es ahora que casi logro la felicidad de todos que vaya yo a dejar que alguien más venga a hacer mi trabajo!

(George) (Serio) señora Elroy!

(Elroy) (Seria) no! William es mi nieto y si algo va a venir a alterarlo quiero saberlo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pues Alyson es mi nieta y yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú….

(Albert) (Bajando las escaleras) que pasa? Porque tanto grito?

(George) (Apartándose) buenas noche William! (serio) creo que tenemos que hablar!

(Albert) (Viéndolos) nos permiten un momento?

(Jacobo) (Ofreciéndole el brazo) será mejor que los dejemos solos Emilia!

(Elroy) (Enojada) no entiendo que haces levantado William!

(Jacobo) (Subiendo las escaleras) lo que no entiendo es que hace fuera de la habitación? (susurrando) que le diste a mi nieta para que durmiera toda la tarde?

(Emilia) (Nerviosa) unas gotitas!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ruega que no dejes tarado a nuestro nieto Emilia porque eso note lo perdono!

(Emilia) pero si fue idea de Violet! Yo que sabía….

(Albert) (Viéndolos susurrar todo el camino) que se traerán esos dos?

(George) (Sonriendo discreto) acaso no te has dado cuenta?

(Albert) (Serio) apenas me di cuenta esta mañana que me han tomado por idiota y quieres que me dé cuenta de lo que pasa a mí alrededor?

(George) (Entregándole un sobre) Patrick y Susana fueron a verme hace una hora!

(Albert) (Abriendo el sobre) y que es esto? Que era lo que queri……..

(George) (Esperando paciente) sucede algo?

(Albert) (Mostrándole) que es esto?

(George) (Tomándolo) no lo sé, no me atreví a abrirlo antes de traértelo!

(Albert) (Serio) acaso Patrick se ha vuelto loco?

(George) (Suspirando) es normal que este desesperado por terminar con todo esto pero…..tal vez se apresuro demasiado!

(Albert) (Leyendo de nuevo) cuando esto se sepa tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa!

(George) (Asintiendo) ya hablaste con Alyson? Le dijiste que recuperaste la memoria?

(Albert) (Negando) aun está dormida no quise despertarla!

(George) (Serio) la señorita Lancaster se pondrá histérica cuando sepa esto!

(Albert) (Serio) peor para ella si decide venir!

(George) (Viéndolo a la cara) ten cuidado William! (suspirando) será mejor que me retire, aun debo ir por Tifa a casa de Alister!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) puedo decirte algo George?

(George) (Deteniéndose) tú dirás!

(Albert) (Recordando sus sospechas) la amnesia me hiso pensar cosas que nunca antes me habían pasado por la cabeza!

(George) (Serio) como creer que tu y mi esposa tenía algo?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) lo notaste?

(George) (Serio) yo no! (viéndolo a los ojos) pero ella sí!

(Albert) (Resoplando) tendré que disculparme con ella por eso!

(George) (Sonriendo) mejor piensa como librarte de ella cuando sepa que recuperaste la memoria! (abriendo la puerta de entrada) Tifa me comento que Amín volverá en un par de días!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) me alegrara poder verlo de nuevo!

(George) (Pensativo) no creo que te alegre verlo esta vez! Tifa me comento que Amín después de muchos años ha decidido tomar una segunda esposa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) de verdad? La verdad aun no me acostumbro a sus costumbres pero, espero que escoja bien!

(George) (Bajando la mirada) ya ha escogido William! Es precisamente por eso que regresa!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) la encontró aquí? (pensativo) y quien será la afortunada?

(George) (Viendo hacia lo alto de las escaleras) aun no lo adivinas?

Albert volteo a ver en dirección de donde George tenia la mirada, de pronto la fría realidad de sus palabras cayó sobre él como un balde de agua. Acaso George le estaba insinuando que baba Amín había escogido a la tía Elroy como segunda esposa? Albert estaba realmente asombrado, por más que pensaba en algo que decir parecía que las palabras no le salían de la boca. La verdad es que él no podía intervenir en una decisión tan personal de la tía, pero en ese momento realmente deseaba saber qué hacer. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Amín llegara a fijarse en una mujer de carácter tan fuerte como lo era Emilia Elroy. Al voltear a ver a George se dio cuenta que este ya se había marchado mientras él se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos por la noticia. Lentamente Albert había subido de nuevo y mientras caminaba a su habitación se había detenido frente a la habitación de Jacob, dentro de aquella habitación parecían escucharse dos voces, con cuidado Albert se acerco para ver como de rodillas junto a la cama Candy Ann le mostraba como debía colocar las manitas para poder pedirle a Iosito que le diera sus deseos. Albert no pudo más que quedarse en silencio observando aquella escena sin interrumpirlos.

(Candy Ann) (Juntando sus manitas) tu pone así jaco!

(Jacob) (Imitándola) y eto funcia con abi?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) yo pedí macotita y tedy dio duque en dos días!

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) y yo tene a mi abi acodando a mí en dos día?

(Candy Ann) (Encogiendo los hombros) no savo, peo tu pide y yo pido, si?

(Jacob) (Apretando los ojitos) Osito, tu da acuedo a mi abi pa que acuede a mí y me quiede ota vez!

(Candy Ann) (Apretando las manitas) y da a abetito uno gope en da cabeza pada que acuede a mi tamien!

(Jacob) (Triste) y yo no quedo que mi Umi llode mas! Y, y …y yo quedo que mi amanito ya no moje da cama po que lloda mucho!

(Candy Ann) si, yo oigo tamien! Que no llode! Camio y jueda!

(Jacob) (Subiendo a la cama) camio y ajuda?

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) po que ya temino!

(Jacob) (Viendo hacia la puerta) Abi?

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia los dos pequeños que lo veían sonriendo, aquel gesto de los realmente lo había conmovido, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amnesia hubiera afectado tanto a sus pequeños, sin decir nada se sentó en la cama y los tomo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llenarlos de besos. Los dos pequeños lo habían abrazado al ver que Albert lloraba y sin decir nada le habían comenzado a limpiar el rostro con sus manitas. Jacob le besaba de nuevo la cabeza mientras Candy Ann con la manga de su piyama le secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrirse por su mentón. Ninguno de los pequeños entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Albert pero en ese momento estaban entre sus brazos y el los besaba con ternura.

(Jacob) (Acariciándole la frente) tiene dolo aquí?

(Albert) (Negando) si hijo! Me duele la cabeza!

(Candy Ann) (Secándole las lagrimas) tu no lloda abetito! Yo doy beso y se quita!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no lloro por eso mi amor!

(Jacob) (Besándole la mejilla) duele pancita?

(Albert) (Negando) no hijito! Es solo que acabo de recordar cuanto los quiero!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) tu acueda abi?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) si habib, tu abi recuerda!

(Candy Ann) (Sorprendida) tu ede abetito ota vez?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) si pequeña, soy tu abetito de nuevo!

(Jacob) (Dando saltos en la cama) si sibio, si sibio!

(Candy Ann) (Orgullosa) te dije! Yo dije a tu!

(Albert) (Abrazándolos) denme un abrazo y vamos a dormir!

(Jacob) (Metiéndose bajo las sabanas) tu dice a mi Umi que tu acueda y Umi ya no lloda!

(Candy Ann) (Asintiendo) tu dice po que si no bebe eta tiste!

(Albert) (Arropándolos) yo le diré que recuerdo para que William ya no este triste, ahora a dormir!

(Jacob) (Negando) emanito no, bebe!

(Albert) (Riendo) está bien, el bebe!

Albert termino de arroparlos y besarlos antes de salir de la habitación, en ningún momento había reparado en las palabras del pequeño Jacob quien llamaba bebe a su hermano William. Después de salir de la habitación había caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los balcones que daban hacia el jardín, en la mano aun llevaba el sobre que George le había entregado y un escalofrió había comenzado a recorrerle el cuerpo por completo, sabía que tarde o temprano se verían en la necesidad de confrontar a Vanessa frente a frente y con toda la determinación posible, pero no pensaba que fuera de la forma en que Patrick y Susana habían decidido iniciar esa misma noche, fuera lo que fuera que viniera ahora el debía estar preparado para todo. Después de respirar profundo comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, al entrar había visto a Alyson aun en la cama profundamente dormida, aun no podía comprender como era posible que durmiera tan profundamente después de que el la había visto la noche anterior tan alterada. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama comenzó a observarla detenidamente, su rostro parecía más relajado de lo que él esperaba, parecía tener una expresión de completo abandono. Al ver la taza sobre la mesa de noche había visto aun un poco de té en el fondo, lentamente se lo llevo hasta la nariz, algo le decía que aquel profundo sueño no era algo normal y al aspirar el aroma del te pudo darse cuenta porque. Aquel aroma suave y dulzón no era otro que el de las gotas de la tía, ahora entendía por qué Alyson no había despertado ni siquiera cuando él la había tomado entre sus brazos al llegar esa tarde. Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, no entendía como había podido olvidar aquellos labios, la tersura de su piel y la mirada de aquellos ojos que ahora estaban cerrados en un profundo sueño, sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta sus labios y los beso con ternura, un leve suspiro fue la única respuesta a su caricia y después de verla de nuevo por un momento entro al baño a darse una ducha. En el departamento de Stear, él y Anthony no podían parar de reír mientras Patty y Luisa les contaban todas las que habían tenido que pasar esa tarde en las tiendas acompañando a Latifa, la muy rozagante dama había insistido en comprar un traje de odalisca que le quedara bien por que según ella que todos sus trajes habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente con el detergente nuevo de Violet porque ya ninguno le quedaba, desde hace unos días había notado que el vientre se le veía más abultado y eso la alegraba enormemente pero al intentar darle una danza a George la noche anterior había notado con horror que no solo el vientre le había crecido si no que también las caderas habían comenzado a tomar proporciones indebidas y nada le quedaba bien, George apenas había llegado al edificio donde vivía y estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando un grito de horros proveniente del departamento de los Cornwell lo hiso apresurarse y comenzar a tocar la puerta con desesperación, Stear apenas había abierto la puerta cuando George pudo ver como Latifa lloraba mientras Patty la abrazaba, al verlo llegar Latifa había comenzado a balbucear algo que no lograba comprender muy bien, definitivamente algo grave le pasaba pero él no entendía que era. Luisa levanto lo que había quedado de la falda de odalisca que Latifa se había probado y una enorme rasgadura estaba desde la cintura hasta casi partir la prenda en dos, al parecer la delicada seda no había soportado los movimientos de cadera de Latifa quien había insistido en comprarse una talla pequeña ligeramente más grande de la que siempre usaba.

(George) (Abrazándola) ya Tifa, dime que sucedió? Por favor no llores así!

(Latifa) (Llorando de nuevo) soy un camello!

(Anthony) (Casi atragantándose con la risa) no ha parado de decir eso desde hace un rato cuando se…..descoció la falda!

(Latifa) (Negando) esa tela está podrida habi, no es posible…..estoy gorda!

(George) (Solamente suspirando) tifa, no estás gorda! Estas hermosamente radiante y te ves más bella que nunca!

Anthony y Stear solamente pudieron verse a la cara, allí frente a ellos estaba el frio, calculador, enigmático y serio George abrazando tiernamente a su esposa hablándole de una forma que nunca lo habían imaginado capaz de hablar. Después de recoger algunos paquetes que había comprado George la llevo a casa después de despedirse de los chicos, en el ascensor Latifa aun sollozaba mientras sentía el brazo de George rodeándole la cintura mientras el guardaba silencio.

(Latifa) (Suspirando) a donde fuiste tan de prisa?

(George) (Sonriendo) a ver a William!

(Latifa) (Hacienda pucheros) y por qué no me llevaste?

(George) (Viendo los paquetes) estabas de compras!

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) Violet me dijo que Alyson se puso muy mal esta mañana por qué Albert desapareció!

(George) (Sonriendo) William recupero la memoria!

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) entonces el ya está bien?

(George) (Asintiendo) el está mejor, solo espero que pueda soportar todo lo que viene ahora! (serio) le dije lo que tu padre a decidido hacer!

(Latifa) (Tapándose la boca) habib, por que le dijiste lo del matrimonio? Aun baba no me ha asegurado que piense pedirla o entregarle la dote!

(George) (Pensativo) creo que eso es algo para lo que William debe estar preparado! (saliendo del ascensor) no creo que a la señora Elroy le caiga en gracia la dote que me has dicho que tu padre viene a ofrecerle!

(Latifa) (Entrando al departamento) pero por qué no? Un hato de camellos y los juegos de joyas que baba trae son como para pedir a un reina!

(George) (Poniendo los paquetes en el suelo) no creo que las joyas sean el problema! (abrazándola) los camellos son la parte del trato que no creo que una dama como madame Elroy vaya aceptar!

(Violet) (Sentada junto a la ventana) camellos?

(Latifa) (Sobresaltada) Violet me asustaste!

(Violet) (Asombrada viéndolos) alguien dijo camellos?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) mi baba le pedirá matrimonio a Emilia Elroy y en unos días traerá la propuesta de sus intenciones para que Albert haga trato con él y decidan la fecha de la boda!

(Violet) (Viéndola retirarse a su habitación) camellos para comprometerse con Emilia?

(George) (Presionándose la sien con los pulgares) no preguntes! Yo prefiero no opinar más sobre ese asunto!

Violet se quedo en el salón aun con la boca abierta, nunca había imaginado que el suegro de George sintiera por la señora Elroy algo más allá del respeto. Después de meditarlo decidió ir a dormir, ya se enteraría cuando baba llegara, cuáles eran las intensiones que realmente tenia para con la señora Elroy. A la mañana siguiente en la mansión, Albert observaba desde la cama como la luz de la mañana entraba por el balcón, ya tenía un par de horas de haber despertado cuando al fin comenzó a sentir como Alyson comenzaba a moverse inquieta, sonriendo espero hasta que ella se acomodara y comenzara a abrir los ojos, tiernamente había comenzado a acariciarle la mejilla mientras ella intentaba abrir los ojos, la dosis de las gotas de la tía realmente le habían caído bien, su rostro parecía mas apacible que los días anteriores mientras él seguía sin poder recordarla, ahora que ella comenzaba a despertar una sola cosa comenzaba a rondar en la cabeza de Albert, tenían que hablar, habían tantas cosas que él había decidido ocultarle para mantenerla tranquila y una de esas cosas era la nueva relación que habían entablado con Philip Lancaster. Ahora que Alyson comenzaba a despertar el tenía que hablarle de muchas cosas y esperar a que ella no se alterara con ninguna de ellas. Lentamente vio como Alyson comenzaba a abrir los ojos, parecía que sus parpados eran muy pesados por la forma en que luchaba por despertar, poco a poco la sintió respirar profundo mientras él la seguía manteniendo entre sus brazos esperando pacientemente a que despertara por completo. Alyson abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada dulce de Albert quien le sonreía mientas la sostenía entre sus brazos. Con una mano ella comenzó a restregarse los ojos, al ver a Albert junto a ella le había parecido que aun no había despertado del todo y que seguía sumergida en el mismo sueño que había tenido las últimas semanas. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo Albert seguía aun frente a ella sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, de pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, avergonzada de lo que Albert pudiera pensar de ella ahora que no la recordaba intento levantarse pero los brazos de Albert alrededor de su cuerpo se lo impidieron, despacio sintió como Albert cerraba aun mas sus brazos a su alrededor y después el roce de los labios de él sobre los suyos la hicieron estremecer. Albert se separo lentamente de ella hasta que los dos quedaron cara a cara mientras él le sonreía.

(Albert) (Susurrando) buenos días hayati!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) A….Albert?

(Albert) (Besándola suavemente) Hana Bahebak ayuni! He tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarte en mis recuerdos!

(Alyson) (Sentándose de golpe) Albert?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) lamento haberme ausentado tanto de ustedes!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuertemente) habib! Mi amor!

Albert la abrazo fuertemente mientras escuchaba como ella había comenzado a llorar. Por un momento la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que noto que aquel llanto que había comenzado como de emoción ahora más parecía un llanto desesperado y con mucha tristeza. Sin soltarla Albert la atrajo hacia él hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la espalda, el cuerpo de Alyson se estremecía mientras ella seguía llorando sintiendo que al fin podía desahogar toda la desesperación que había estado disimulando desde el día del accidente. Lentamente la sintió relajarse hasta que pudo alejarla un poco para verla a los ojos. Sus ojos hasta hace unos momentos brillantes ahora le parecían tristes y cansados. Sin poder decir nada solamente se acerco hasta besarla tiernamente y dejar que ella lo besara de la misma manera.

(Alyson) (Separando sus labios de los de él) me has hecho tanta falta habib!

(Albert) (Suspirando) perdóname! No sabes lo que daría por que nada de esto hubiera pasado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo emocionada) ya eres tú de nuevo! (besándolo) te amo mi habi! Te amo, te amo!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no sabes cuánto me llena escucharte decirlo! (viéndola a los ojos) yo Te Amo mi hermosa ninfa del Khemisset!

(Alyson) (Riendo emocionada) habib!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) así me gusta verte! Riendo feliz entre mis brazos y no como hace unas noches cuando te encontré llorando asustada!

(Alyson) (Pegando su frente a la de él) eso ya es pasado! Ya nada de eso importa habi! Ya estás aquí!

(Albert) (Suspirando) tenemos que hablar! (viéndola a los ojos) tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ayuni!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) por ahora solo abrázame habib! Abrázame y no me sueltes!

(Albert) (Suspirando) nunca! Nunca! Nunca!

Albert la apretó aun mas entre sus brazos mientras sentía como el corazón de los dos se comenzaba a acelerar por la emoción de sentirse tan cerca. En la mansión Lancaster, Vanessa apenas iba bajando las escaleras después de una larga noche, en el salón se encontraba Henry quien parecía correr de una lado a otro a punto de salir por la forma en que estaba vestido.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo burlona) miren quien apareció! Pensé que te habías ido lejos papa!

(Henry) (Serio) veo que tú aun no te arreglas para salir!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no tengo a donde ir por ahora! En cambio tú parece que tienes mucha prisa!

(Henry) (Soltando un bufido) me voy por unos días y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con que mi sirviente de confianza está en la cárcel y las inútiles sirvientas no tienen el desayuno en la mesa cuando se los pido! Qué demonios hiciste para que Tim fuera a dar a la cárcel?

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) Yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que haga o deje de hacer el imbécil de tu sirviente!

(Henry) pues yo no creo que él se haya metido en un problema tan grave como para que este en prisión sin derecho a fianza!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) el pobre fue arrestado por intento de asesinato, puedes creerlo?

(Henry) (Deteniéndose de golpe) que?

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) así como lo escuchas papa! Tim intento matar a William y al imbécil ese de su socio, el tío de Alyson!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) que es lo que has hecho?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) yo no hice nada papa! Tim es el único culpable de todo eso!

(Henry) (Negando) no entiendo cómo eres capaz de cometer tanta estupidez cuando el imbécil de tu hermano está intentando destruirnos!

(Vanessa) (Negando) dirás que está intentando destruirte a ti! Creo que no debiste dejar que mama muriera en esa asquerosa clínica donde la abandonaste papa! (sonriendo) te hubieras evitado muchos problemas con el imbécil de Philip!

(Henry) (Serio) yo no deje morir a nadie en ninguna clínica y eso el juez lo sabe perfectamente!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) por favor papa, tú y yo sabemos muy bien porque mamá fue a parar a esa clínica!

(Henry) (Serio) y porque supones tú que tú madre fue a dar a esa clínica?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a la cara) tú te las arreglaste para que el médico te ayudara a meter a mama en una clínica para locos! Tú querías correr a los brazos de Violet porque sabias que ella era la única heredera de tu socio y a ti no te convenía que ella tomara posesión de los bienes de Eduardo Stewart! Acaso vas a negarme que desde un año antes cuando comenzaras a robar dinero de la sociedad ya tenias planeado todo lo que hiciste? Metiste a mama en ese manicomio y le dijiste a todo mundo que ella había muerto trágicamente!

(Henry) (Serio) te equivocas! Yo nunca hice nada que dañara a tu madre!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no? Y porque no le dijiste a tu socio que la tenias en una clínica para enfermos mentales? Es más, ni siquiera a la estúpida de Violet se lo contaste! (acercándose) ni siquiera el día que mama se lanzo desde la azotea de la clínica!

(Henry) (Serio) no tenia por que decirle a nadie! Si lo hubiera hecho público, tú y tu hermano hubieran tenido que vivir con la pesadilla de ser hijos de una enferma suicida!

(Vanessa) (Enojada) eres un descarado papa! (sonriendo) sabes, a veces me pregunto…..abras tenido algo que ver con la muerte del padre de Alyson? Siempre me ha parecido extraño que el muriera justo después de contarte que su esposa esperaba a su primer hijo!

(Henry) (Alejándose) estás loca!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) eso crees? (directa) no será más bien que acabo de dar en el clavo? No será más bien que tú mataste a tu socio para quedarte con su viuda y su fortuna?

(Henry) (Recogiendo de nuevo su portafolios) creo que en vez de meterte a decir tantas estupideces deberías preocuparte un poco más en lo que está pasando contigo! (caminando hacia la puerta) tu si estas metida en muchos más problemas de lo que yo tengo! (sonriendo) deberías mejor sentarte a leer, estoy seguro que el periódico te resultara muy interesante esta mañana!

Henry salió mientras Vanessa se quedaba a solas en el salón. Esa mañana tenía que presentarse en la corte a enfrentar a su hijo y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella conversación con ella. En la mansión después de pedir su desayuno a gritos, Vanessa se sentó en el comedor mientras tomaba el periódico de ese día y comenzaba a leer, después de dar una vistazo a las páginas de finanzas se topo con la caratula de la sección de sociales, allí en primera página se encontraba una fotografía a página completa de ella y Patrick Saint-Claire el día de su boda hacia ya casi seis años, una enorme línea negra seccionada atravesaba la fotografía separándolos y debajo de tamaño más pequeño una fotografía de la nueva Lady Saint-Claire mejor conocida en los medios como Susana Marlow. Los ojos de Vanessa estaban completamente abiertos, en la siguiente página había podido leer en letras enormes el titular de aquel reportaje.

"Lord Saint-Claire, una historia de la vida Real"

Vanessa había comenzado a leer aquel ridículo reportaje, en el se comenzaba a hablar del nuevo matrimonio del joven Lord que había viajado desde Londres para encontrar a su antigua novia después de superar la desastrosa relación que había tenido con su primera esposa la cual había terminado abandonándolo después de divorciarse y llevándose una buena parte de la fortuna familiar de su esposo. En aquellas páginas no solamente aparecía aquella historia de cómo ella había hecho para dejar sin un centavo la cuenta del padre de Patrick sino que también hablaba de la forma en que Vanessa Lancaster antigua Lady Saint-Claire había sido capaz de ocultarle la verdad sobre el embarazo y como despiadadamente había atentado contra la vida de su propio hijo vendiéndolo para que fuera abandonado en un orfanato de donde la dulce y fiel Susana Marlow ahora nueva Lady Saint-Claire había tenido que ir a rescatarlo. La sangre en el cuerpo de Vanessa parecía estar a punto de ebullición, nunca había siquiera imaginado que Patrick fuera capaz de ventilar la historia de su matrimonio con ella retorciéndola de esa forma hasta el punto de limpiar casi por completo el nombre de Susana enlodando el de ella y aun humillarla mas anunciando a Susana como la nueva Lady Saint-Claire. Vanessa estaba furiosa, no podía creer que a estas alturas Patrick hubiera dejado a un lado el orgullo y el prestigio de su familia para atacarla de aquella manera, no solamente la tachaba de ladrona sino que también la acusaba directamente de vender a su hijo poniendo a Susana como la heroína de toda la historia seguramente para que ella quedara bien con su familia y poder presentarla como su nueva esposa. Furiosa aun no podía creer que Patrick hubiera cumplido con la amenaza de firmar aquel divorcio que ella le había dejado al abandonarlo. Eso no era posible, ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ella no podía permitir que nadie supiera que ella había estado casada antes y menos que había sido capaz de robar el dinero que le había quitado antes de dejarlo. Furiosa comenzó a romper aquella fotografía que aparecía en la portada de sociales mientras maldecía a Patrick y a Susana por haberse atrevido a atacarla de esa manera. En la mansión Andley la tía Elroy tomaba el café mientras leía detenidamente aquella horrible historia en la sección de sociales, aun no podía explicarse como ella había sido engañada tan fácilmente por una ladrona como Vanessa y su padre. Nadie podía imaginar lo arrepentida que se sentía la dama por haber sido ella misma la que había traído aquella desgracia sobre la vida de su sobrino. Jacobo la observaba desde la librera junto a la chimenea mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, la noche anterior mientras la escuchaba hablar por teléfono había notado algo que antes se había negado a reconocer. Al escucharla reír mientras conversaba con Amín había sentido algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido. Celos!!!

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 97: **Decisiones!**

**Yajaira **


	97. Chapter 97

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 97**

**Decisiones**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter maduro, si le ofende este tipo de lectura por favor absténgase de seguir leyendo, puede ser material que se considere de carácter para público adulto y de carácter formado. Gracias.**

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana cuando la sala del juez Mathew se abrió dando paso a Henry y su abogado quienes se colocaron en el lugar donde los habían asignado desde que había comenzado aquel careo con Philip, los dos sonreían aliviados al ver los sellos en los papeles en que Philip lo acusaba de la muerte de su madre. Ahora que ya lo peor había pasado podrían esperar tranquilos a ver que nuevo intento traería Philip a la corte para desacreditar a su padre. Los dos esperaban en silencio cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, Philip había entrado junto a Anthony quien al parecer seria el que lo acompañaría al careo ese día, seguramente Archivald se había dado cuenta de lo inútil del caso y no se había atrevido a dar la cara una vez mas pero un momento después la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Archie quien llevaba una enorme caja de documentos en las manos. Sin decir nada tomo asiento junto a Philip y saco algunas carpetas antes de levantar la mirada y verlos de frente con una sonrisa en los labios. El juez Mathew había entrado a la sala y después de acomodarse en su asiento volteo a ver a cada una de las partes para asegurarse que todos estaban presentes. El abogado de Henry Lancaster se había levantado de su asiento y había comenzado a enumerar la cantidad de derechos que habían violado en contra de su cliente a quien injustificadamente lo habían llevado a aquella sala acusado de un crimen que jamás habían comprobado que él había cometido. Henry veía de reojo como Philip bajaba la mirada mientras apretaba los puños al escuchar que aquella infamia seria dejada sin castigo para su padre quien era responsable de todo, después de escuchar al abogado la sala quedo en silencio, Anthony y Archie voltearon a ver a Philip quien aun con la cara agachada respiraba profundo, parecía como si de pronto las fuerzas se le hubieran ido y tuviera temor de comenzar con lo que habían llegado a hacer, Archie estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Philip deteniéndolo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que no se levantara y de inmediato Philip se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el juez quedando a unos pasos de la mesa donde estaba su padre.

(Philip) (Respirando profundo) antes que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa a la corte por el tiempo que los hice perder al traer un caso que no estaba debidamente apoyado por pruebas contundentes! Reconozco que no tenía ninguna prueba fehaciente en contra del señor Lancaster que lo acusara directamente de los hechos sucedidos en la fecha que la señora Lancaster cayó de la azotea de la clínica en donde estaba recluida. Acepto que la fiscalía actuó de forma apresurada sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que le haría perder a la corte y a sus colegas los abogados Brown y Cornwell. (Viendo a Henry) pido disculpas por haber traído ese tema a esta sala!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) pues aunque lo lamentes espero que comprendas porque te contrademandaré a ti y al consocio que te apoyo….

(Juez) (Golpeando con el martillo) esta corte le recuerda al señor Lancaster que debe abstenerse a hacer comentarios cuando no tenga la palabra!

(Henry) (Serio) abogado Lancaster su señoría!

(Juez) (Revisando sus carpetas) esta corte tiene que recordarle que su licencia le fue revocada, señor Lancaster?

(Abogado) (Levantándose) la defensa pide disculpas a la corte y les suplica que por favor tenga en consideración el mal momento que mi cliente está pasando al venir a esta corte sin saber exactamente de que se le acusa ahora!

(Juez) (Serio) la corte lo comprende, pero si no controla a su defendido tendré que multarlo por desacato!

(Abogado) (Sentándose) si su señoría!

(Juez) (Serio) puede proseguir abogado Lancaster!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) dejando atrás ese tema, la fiscalía introduce la segunda parte del caso en contra del señor Henry Lancaster en la que se especifica que se le demanda por abuso de confianza y apropiación indebida de los bienes pertenecientes a las señoras Violet Stewart Davis antes señora de Lancaster y de su hija la señora Alyson Stewart Andley!

(Henry) (Poniéndose de pie) protesto!

(Juez) (Asombrado) es la última advertencia señor Lancaster, tome asiento!

(Philip) (Caminando hacia su escritorio) la fiscalía intenta probar que durante muchos años el señor Lancaster hiso uso indebido de la fortuna de las damas apropiándose de una fuerte cantidad y algunas propiedades las cuales nunca se preocupo en informar a las damas que había vendido apropiándose por completo del valor de las propiedades aprovechando la confianza de las damas quienes le habían firmado un documento para que el pudiera hacer inversiones en su nombre!

(Abogado) protesto señor juez, mi cliente en ningún momento hiso mal uso de nada, su entonces esposa la señora Violet Lancaster le había firmado un poder notarial a mi cliente para que él se encargara de las inversiones de ella y de su hija lo cual el señor Lancaster hiso sin cobrar nada mas allá de la cuota que cualquier albacea hubiera cobrado!

(Philip) (Recibiendo una carpeta de Archie) es por eso que también sustrajo fondos de los negocios que tenia con su socio? En esta carpeta hay pruebas que demuestran que el señor Lancaster sustraía fondos de la cuenta de la sociedad que tenia con el señor Edward Stewart quien entonces era el esposo de la señora Violet y después que el señor Stewart murió de forma inesperada él se apodero de todo lo que habían hecho en sociedad dándole cifras falsas y maquilladas a la señora Violet Stewart para poder hacer con la fortuna de su difunto esposo lo que a él se le pegara la gana!

(Henry) (Levantándose furioso) eso es mentira!

(Juez) (Golpeando con el mazo) suficiente, otra interrupción más de su cliente y tendré que arrestarlo por desacato!

(Henry) (Furioso) que no se da cuenta de lo que este muchacho intenta hacer en venganza de que no pudo acusarme del otro caso?

(Juez) (Golpeando de nuevo el mazo) Diez mil dólares de multa por desacato! A la próxima interrupción pasara la noche en prisión!

(Abogado) (Obligándolo a sentarse) deja que terminen de exponer su caso y luego hablaremos nosotros!

(Philip) (Entregándole una copia al juez y otra al abogado) las pruebas que estamos presentando vienen de una fuente muy confiable a la cual pedimos a la corte, se le permita exponer este asunto frente a la corte!

(Abogado) (Levantándose) protesto su señoría, la defensa no fue informada de esta nueva acusación!

(Anthony) (Levantándose) respetuosamente señor juez, el acta que se levanto al inicio de este caso claramente decía que estábamos acusándolo de la posible culpabilidad de la muerte de la primera señora Lancaster y mal manejo de propiedades ajenas con agraviantes por lo que esto que presentamos el día de hoy es precisamente lo que dijimos que presentaríamos antes de tratar la primera parte del caso!

(Juez) (Serio) protesta denegada! La corte está interesada en escuchar al testigo de la fiscalía!

(Philip) (Viendo a su padre a la cara) la fiscalía llama al señor Jacobo Stewart, padre del fallecido Edward Stewart, socio del señor Lancaster!

El rostro de Henry palideció al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre, sabía que las amenazas del día de la boda de Violet y el juez Davis eran serias pero nunca se imagino que llegaran a concretarse después de que él había permitido que Violet se casara en aquella ocasión, el juez observaba de reojo las reacciones de Henry quien había comenzado a sudar, aparentemente el saber de la presencia de aquel hombre en la corte lo habían puesto mal de repente. Jacobo entro a la sala seguido de Violet y su esposo quienes se sentaron detrás de la fiscalía y guardaron silencio mientras Violet lo veía a los ojos desafiante. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan acorralado bajo aquella mirada como en ese momento. Sereno Jacobo tomo asiento después de prestar juramento mientras Henry se había hundido en su silla sin poder decir nada, nada más que intentar aparentar tranquilidad ante todo lo que Jacobo había comenzado a decir. Las cosas no podían ir peor para él y estaba consciente que ninguna defensa lo liberaría de pagar el monto que el juez indicara que debía pagar a Violet y su familia, lo único que le quedaba era esperar que nunca se supiera la cifra exacta que él había logrado sustraer de las cuentas de su socio y su esposa o estaría perdido. Jacobo había comenzado a narrar como había descubierto los desfalcos de Henry a la compañía de su hijo cuando el abogado de pronto se puso de pie.

(Abogado) (Serio) protesto su señoría, el testigo indica que el sabia de estos supuestos desfalcos desde hace más de veinticinco años y es hasta ahora que el viene a dar sus declaraciones? No le parece que ha perdido demasiado tiempo para venir a hacerlo?

(Juez) (Serio) puede responder a la pregunta señor Stewart?

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Henry) desgraciadamente cuando me entere de esto mi hijo había enviado las pruebas a mi casa de campo la cual permaneces cerrada cuando no estoy, imagino que supuso que yo iría a esa casa como todos los años pero no contaba con que el moriría trágicamente y por ese motivo no pude viajar, fue hasta un año después que me entere en detalle por mano de mi propio hijo! Cuando vine a reclamar encontré a este hombre casado con mi nuera y no me pareció correcto hacerla pasar por otra desgracias ya que siempre la he considerado mi hija y ella se veía feliz en ese momento! (suspirando) para desgracia de ella y mía también, cuando vine no me entere de la existencia de una nieta porque ese hombre, Henry Lancaster me aseguro que la hija de mi hijo Edward era hija suya! Me fui creyendo que mi nuera le había sido infiel a mi hijo! (señalándolo) ese hombre tuvo la desfachatez de asegurarme que él y mi nuera habían engañado a mi hijo antes de que el muriera! No fue sino hasta hace dos años que mi nieta fue a buscarme, que me entere de las atrocidades por las que este hombre las había hecho pasar!

(Philip) (Serio) podría usted mencionar alguna de las situaciones por las que el señor Lancaster hiso pasar a su nieta y su nuera?

(Jacobo) (viéndolo de frente) aparte de vender las propiedades que mi hijo había dejado a nombre de su esposa Violet, este hombre se negó a pagar la colegiatura de mi nieta haciéndola pasar por muchas penalidades para sacar la carrera que ella había decidido sacar! Ese hombre la obligo a mi nieta a sacar una carrera que ella no deseaba y cuando ella se rebeló en contra de él siguiendo la carrera que ella había escogido, este hombre dejo de pagar la colegiatura y se aseguro de que la universidad la sacara de los dormitorios para obligarla a hacer su voluntad!

(Henry) (Furioso) protesto….

(Jacobo) (Serio) después de que ella se graduó con honores y becada por la universidad este hombre procuro que ningún hospital del país le diera trabajo como doctora para obligarla a que se fuera del país y poder hacer lo que se le diera la gana con la fortuna que mi hijo había dejado a su nombre!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) eso es mentira…..

(Philip) (Recibiendo otra carpeta de Archie) aquí están las copias de las cartas que el señor Lancaster les hiso llegar a los profesores que se atrevieron a apoyar a la señora Alyson Stewart quien hasta ese momento aun portaba el apellido del señor Lancaster por que el así lo había decidido! Afortunadamente el señor Lancaster no contaba con que ella se enterara de su verdadero origen y cambiara su apellido por el que legítimamente le correspondía pudiendo de esa manera escapar de los acosos de toda la familia Lancaster! (bajando la mirada a la carpeta) también tengo las pruebas de que el señor Lancaster falsifico incontables veces la firma de su esposa para poder hacer las negociaciones de las propiedades de la señora y poder quedarse con el dinero de las ventas, mismo que cuantifico en esta carpeta su señoría!

Henry veía incrédulo como Philip entregaba cada uno de los documentos que él había guardado celosamente por años en la caja fuerte de su despacho. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que su hijo fuera capaz de traicionarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Jacobo bajo del estrado mientras el juez revisaba uno a uno los documentos en completo silencio, después de pedir un receso para procesar la nueva evidencia que habían presentado el juez se retiro a su oficina llevando aquella enorme pila de carpetas que acusaban claramente a Henry de las cosas que Jacobo y Philip lo culpaban. La sala se quedo en completo silencio. El abogado de Henry revisaba carpeta por carpeta las copias que Philip le había entregado, las cantidades enumeradas en aquellos documentos eran exorbitantes. Violet observaba como Henry parecía haber perdido el color del rostro, sus facciones no eran de arrepentimiento en ese momento, mas parecían de odio cuando veía a Philip quien se mantenía en silencio sentado junto a Archie y Anthony. Violet sentía por aquel muchacho algo que no había sentido nunca, un orgullo inmenso de ver que al fin Philip se comportaba como el hombre que siempre debió haber sido. Jacobo y su esposo la sostenían de las manos mientras en silencio esperaban a que el juez volviera con la resolución de lo que pasaría con Henry ahora que las pruebas que habían presentado eran tan claras. En la mansión Latifa y George apenas habían llegado de visita, Albert se había quedado conversando con George en la biblioteca mientras en el jardín Alyson reía divertida por las ocurrencias de los dos pequeños quienes felices se habían levantado esa mañana más animados que los días anteriores, la recuperación de Albert había logrado poner una sonrisa en toda su familia y ahora desde la ventana de la biblioteca los observaba mientras George le ponía al tanto de lo que estarían presentando en el juicio ese día. Albert veía tranquilo como Alyson se agarraba el estomago mientras muerta de risa escuchaba lo que Latifa le estaba diciendo en ese momento, mientras que en el jardín Latifa movía las manos de un lado a otro narrándole lo sucedido el día anterior.

(Latifa) (Seria) no te rías Najda! Esto es serio!

(Alyson) (Riendo) hay Tifa, como esperas meterte en un traje de odalisca a tus casi cuatro meses de embarazo?

(Latifa) (Indignada) pues por eso! Te imaginas si alguna víbora se le presenta a mi habi moviéndole las caderas y quien sabe que mas? (haciendo pucheros) con esta figura de….de…..bueno así como estoy no puedo competir contra las víboras que ven guapo a mi bigotin tierno!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) a quien?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) a mi habi George!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y por qué no compras un traje de odalisca de maternidad?

(Latifa) (Llorando) por que no pensé que perdería el control de mis proporciones tan pronto! (levantándose) es que mira nada mas, mis caderas parecen las de un camello!

(Alyson) (Riendo) el problema no son tus caderas Tifa! Y tampoco pareces camello, estas hermosa!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) tu también lo estarás dentro de unos meses!

(Alyson) (Seria) no creo que este embarazada Latifa! Creo que los nervios son los que me están haciendo una mala pasada!

(Latifa) (Seria) fuiste a recoger los resultados?

(Alyson) (Negando) tenía miedo Tifa! Si Albert no se recuperaba no tenía idea de lo que pasaría y no quería amarrarlo a mi si es que son positivos!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) y tu instinto medico que te dice?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) que si es posible que lo esté!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) y cuanto tiempo tendrías si es que estas embarazada?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) la casa, la cabaña, el lago, la cabaña….

(Latifa) (Riendo) pero no dejaron ningún lugar de Lakewood vivo!

(Alyson) (Riendo de buena gana) estoy contando los días no ….. Déjame pensar!

(Latifa) (Seria) bueno como mencionas cada uno con nostalgia yo pensé que tú y tu amir pues…en la cabaña…y en el lago o en la mansión…

(Alyson) (Apenada) hay Tifa, nunca cambias!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no! Pero dime cuanto tiempo calculas?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) creo que seis semanas!

(Latifa) (Viéndola a los ojos) se lo dirás a Amir?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) primero llamare a la clínica para estar segura! Y si lo estoy, pensare de qué forma decírselo!

(Latifa) (Soñadora) podrías danzar para el muy sensualmente, llenar la habitación de flores que aromaticen el ambiente y verlos a los ojos seductoramente…….(seria) antes que las caderas te crezcan y parezcas el camello de Baba!

(Alyson) (Riendo) deja de decirte camello!

(Candy Ann) quet eto camello?

(Jacob) (Riendo) no teto, camello! E uno gande y peludo!

(Candy Ann) (Pensativa) como abetito com badba?

Alyson y Latifa no pudieron contener la risa al escuchar la comparación que la pequeña había hecho las dos estaban tan divertidas que ninguna se había dado cuenta que las observaban desde la biblioteca. La tía Elroy había entrado a hablar con los dos caballeros pero al verlos con la mirada perdida en el jardín se había asomado también a ver qué era lo que los tenía tan entretenidos. Al ver a las dos muchachas con los pequeños solamente pudo sonreír al ver que tanto Albert como George, tenían un brillo muy especial en los ojos al ver a sus esposas.

(Elroy)(Seria) veo que ustedes ya perdieron la buena costumbre de no estar espiando a las damas!

(George) (Tosiendo) buenas tardes señora Elroy!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) como no quiere que las espiemos tía? Si los dos estamos felices de verlas sonreír como lo están haciendo!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) has hablado con Alyson?

(Albert) (Negando) pensaba hacerlo esta mañana, pero ella estaba tan triste que no me atreví a tocar los temas delicados que debo contarle!

(George) (Serio) lo cierto es que debemos hablar con ella antes que la señorita Lancaster se aparezca por aquí! Ella tiene la idea que Lord Saint-Claire está viviendo aquí en la mansión!

(Elroy) (Seria) los dicen por la repentina boda de ese hombre con Susana Marlow?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) veo que ya vio la noticia en el periódico!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) no sé como ese muchacho se atrevió a atacarla de manera tan directa? No solamente la esta desacreditando como dama sino que también la está acusando de ladrona! (suspirando) si conozco a Vanessa como creo haberla llegado a conocer…..debemos tener mucho cuidado! (pensativa) no me gustaría que esa muchacha le hiciera algo a Alyson en su situación actual!

(Albert) (Pensativo) que situación es esa tía?

(Elroy) (Reaccionando) sus nervios hijo! Alyson ha estado demasiado tensa últimamente como para permitir que Vanessa venga a molestarla en estos momentos! (suspirando) bueno, yo solo venia para avisarles que voy rumbo al aeropuerto!

(George) (Serio) viajara madame?

(Elroy) (Saliendo) voy a recoger a Amín que llega en el vuelo de la tarde y me ha pedido que vaya por el!

Albert y George se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta sin atreverse a decir nada, al abrir la puerta para salir de la biblioteca la tía había dejado que vieran que Stear y Patty esperaban a la tía fuera de la biblioteca seguramente para acompañarla a recibir a baba Amín. Los dos comenzaban a imaginar la cara que pondría la tía si Amín traía las intenciones que su hija decía que tenía. Como tomaría la tía Elroy la petición de matrimonio de baba? Eso era algo en lo cual no querían pensar en ese momento. Por la entrada a la mansión unos momentos después de que el auto de Stear desapareciera un nuevo auto entraba a la propiedad, detrás del volante Vanessa conducía con el rostro completamente serio, George observo la mirada de Albert y supo de inmediato que este no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a aquella mujer en ese momento.

(George) (Serio) William, porque no vas con tu esposa y me dejas atender a la visita?

(Albert) (Resoplando) eso será lo más prudente! Si la veo en este momento no se si seré capaz de controlarme!

(George) (Sonriendo) sobrino, te recuerdo que aun estas convaleciente y no puedes alterarte!

(Albert) (Asombrado) como me llamaste?

(George) (Sonriendo) ve a ver qué locuras le está contando mi esposa a la tuya!

(Albert) (Riendo) si tío George!

Albert salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la salida hacia el jardín, Vanessa apenas iba bajando del auto cuando había visto a Latifa alejarse con Jacob y la pequeña Candy Ann dejando a Alyson sentada en la mesa del jardín observándolos como se escondían para comenzar a jugar. Con una sonrisa retorcida Vanessa se desvió hacia el jardín ante la mirada atónita de George quien salió de inmediato detrás de Albert antes de que este viera como Vanessa se acercaba a su esposa, al salir se había topado con el rubio de pie en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, parecía estar un poco mareado como los días anteriores y rápidamente se acerco a él para ayudarle, Vanessa casi había llegado a la mesa mientras Alyson seguía viendo hacia donde habían desaparecido los pequeños con Latifa cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón de cabello que la tumbo sobre la mesa donde estaba sentada. Apenas había podido quejarse por el dolor cuando vio como Vanessa quien aun la sostenía del cabello la veía con una mirada de odio.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) hola hermanita! Feliz por haber recuperado a tu marido?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Acercando el rostro hacia ella) debes estar muy feliz, verdad?

(Alyson) (Golpeándola en el rostro) suéltame!

(Vanessa) (Alejándose por el golpe) maldita! (viéndose la mano ensangrentada) me rallaste la cara!

(Alyson) (Viendo su anillo de matrimonio) que vienes a buscar? Ya Albert recupero la memoria y sabe todo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) si, ya sé que el imbécil de William sabe todo! También debes estar muy contenta por lo que ese estúpido le ayudo a hacer a Patrick, verdad? (acercándose) tu le dijiste que lo aconsejara no es así? Tú siempre has sido la que está detrás de todo! Eres una….

(Albert) (Poniéndose en medio de las dos) te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) imbécil! Como fuiste capaz de apoyar lo que Patrick me hizo?

(Albert) (Serio) no tengo por qué responder a ninguna de tus acusaciones y mucho menos mi esposa!

(Vanessa) (Respirando pesadamente) dile a ese imbécil que venga a darme la cara! El y la estúpida de Susana no van a burlarse de mí tan fácilmente!

(Albert) (Acercándose serio) no vengas a buscar aquí lo que no encontraras! (amenazante) y mucho menos te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa o a mis hijos porque te juro que será la última vez que lo hagas!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) eres un imbécil!

(Candy Ann) (Corriendo) lyson yo potejo!

(Jacob) (Abrazándola) Umi tu no hace caso ella!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) que hace esta víbora aquí?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) tú no te metas estúpida!

(George) (Atrás de ella) no le aconsejo que se meta con mi esposa señorita Lancaster!

(Vanessa) (Viéndose rodeada) todos son unos imbéciles! Donde esta Patrick y la traidora esa?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) ellos no están aquí Vanessa, no tienes nada que venir a buscar aquí!

(Vanessa) (Señalándola furiosa) tu no me dirijas la palabra! Todo esto es tu culpa! (respirando agitada) porque diablos no te moriste como todos esperábamos cuando te largaste de casa? Nunca debiste regresar estúpida maldita!

(Jacob) (Enojado) tu no gita mi UMI!

(Candy Ann) (Sacando la lengua) nessa mala! Mala, mala, mala!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola furiosa) debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve oportunidad! Uno de estos días Alyson, uno de estos días vas a pagarme todo lo que has hecho!

(Albert) (Tomándola del cuello) te dije que no la veas siquiera! (apretando la mano) ni con una mirada puedes tocarla por qué no se de lo que pueda ser capaz!

(Vanessa) (Intentando soltarse) Wil….suel….a…me!

(George) (Serio) William, suéltala!

(Albert) (Fuera de sí) cuantas malditas veces tengo que ordenarte que no vuelvas a meterte con mi esposa?

(Vanessa) (Intentando respirar) su…aaaaa….

(Alyson) (Viendo a los pequeños asustados abrazándola) Albert! Habi suéltala!

(Albert) (Reaccionando al escucharla) lárgate de aquí Vanessa!

(Vanessa) cof cof cof cof….es…..cof cof

(Albert) (Serio) que no escuchaste que te largues?

(George) (Levantándola) será mejor que lo escuche señorita! (viéndola a la cara) si yo fuera usted, no me atrevería a poner un pie de nuevo en esta casa!

(Vanessa) (Frotándose el cuello) imbéciles! Cof…cof…esto no se quedara así William!

Albert) (frio) lárgate de una vez y no vuelvas!

George tomo del brazo a Vanessa y apresurado comenzó a llevarla a su auto antes que Albert volviera a perder el control. En el jardín Latifa estaba completamente sin habla, nunca antes habían visto esa clase de reacciones en Albert quien siempre se había comportado como alguien calmado y sereno en todo momento. Albert volteo a ver hacia donde Alyson lo veía atónita, los dos pequeños estaban abrazados a las piernas de ella ocultando el rostro de Albert pues se habían asustado al verlo tomar a Vanessa por el cuello. George había vuelto apenas y después de ver aquella escena comprendió que ese no era el lugar para los pequeños en ese momento. Viendo a Latifa se acerco un poco más.

(George) (Serio) Tifa, porque no llevamos a los pequeños a casa y les preparas esos cuernitos de gacela que tanto les gustan?

(Latifa) (Reaccionando) si habi! (tomándolos de las manitas) vengan vamos a casa a ver a la abuela Violet!

(Candy Ann) (Suspirando) abetito nojayo?

(Jacob) (Abrazando a George) yo duemo e tu casa jali?

(George) (Viendo a su sobrina con la mirada fija en Albert) claro que si pequeño, vamos por tu piyama para que se queden en casa esta noche! (cargándolo) los veremos luego!

(Latifa) (Llevando a la pequeña de la mano) hasta mañana Najda, cuidaremos bien a los pequeños!

Albert veía el rostro incrédulo de Alyson quien con la boca medio abierta lo veía sin decir nada. De pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas y se apoyo con las manos sobre la mesa, la mano de Alyson sobre su brazo lo hicieron levantar la mirada para ver la expresión de preocupación que ella tenía en el rostro. Con una mano Alyson limpio el rastro desangre que salía de la nariz de Albert y sin decir nada lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la mansión y limpiar la sangre alrededor de su nariz. Al entrar a la mansión Albert pudo ver como George salía en ese momento con la pequeña Candy Ann en los brazos y como Jacob escondía el rostro detrás de Latifa como temiendo que él lo viera, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta la agresividad con la que había enfrentado a Vanessa frente a los pequeños y frente a Alyson. En silencio la vio entrar al baño de la habitación para luego salir con un paño húmedo en las manos y comenzar a limpiarle la sangre del rostro.

(Albert) (Tomándole la mano) no quise asustarte hayati! Tampoco quise que los pequeños se asustaran así!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) nunca te había visto así habi! Tú fuiste tan…

(Albert) (Levantándose) bruto? (caminando hacia la ventana) lo siento, no pude controlarme! No más!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Vanessa ha rebasado tu límite! Entiendo que estés tan molesto después de cómo intento manipularte mientras no recordabas nada!

(Albert) (Apretando los puños) no es solo eso! (furioso) no quiero, no puedo permitir que ella vuelva a hacerte ningún daño! Tu y mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo y no quiero que nadie y mucho menos ella se les acerque más!

(Alyson) habi….

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) se que te asuste! (volteando a verla) pero no quiero que me tengas miedo! Yo nunca te tocaría o te hablaría de esa forma! (negando) no a ti!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no quería que pensaras que me habías asustado! Es solo que me sorprendiste! Nunca te había visto tan violento! Tampoco había visto el miedo en el rostro de Vanessa!

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) no quiero que ella vuelva a hacerte daño, nunca más! Te amo demasiado para perderte!

Albert seguía de pie frente a la ventana sin atreverse a voltear a verla, sabía que su comportamiento había sido demasiado violento hacia unos momentos, y conocía bien el terror que eso podía causar en Alyson. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como la frente de Alyson se pegaba a su espalda, sorprendido abrió los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo desde atrás mientras su respiración chocaba contra su espalda. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Alyson debajo de su camisa, aquel toque contra su piel se sentía tan bien que no pudo más que suspirar, la respiración de Alyson contra su espalda lo hacía temblar mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse ante las caricias de sus manos bajo su camisa, un leve suspiro se dejo escapar de sus labios antes de darse la vuelta para verla de frente, el rostro de Alyson se veía tan hermoso a esa hora con la luz del sol de la tarde rosándole las mejillas.

(Alyson) (Suspirando) me defendiste de ella!

(Albert) (Acercándose mas) nunca más dejare que ella se acerque! No si puedo evitarlo!

(Alyson) (Besándolo) te amo habi!

Albert sintió como los cálidos labios de Alyson lo besaban mientras sus manos intentaban desabotonar su camisa para volver a acariciarlo, Albert se agacho levemente y la levanto del suelo entre sus brazos hasta llevarla junto a la cama, la respiración de los dos había comenzado a hacerse cada vez más profunda mientras las manos de Albert habían comenzado a vagar por la espalda de ella y un poco más allá. Los brazos de Alyson lo rodearon por el cuello atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella mientras los dos se dejaban caer sobre la cama. Albert comenzó a acariciarla mientras con destreza comenzaba a quitarle la ropa prenda por prenda, allí estaban de nuevo, solamente los dos reconociéndose una vez más, las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda hasta subir a su cuello y llegar hasta enredarse en sus cabellos Albert la besaba ardientemente mientras devoraba su cuello con besos haciéndola suspirar mientras sentía como el descendía lentamente hasta sus senos. Los labios de Albert succionaron levemente el contorno de uno de sus senos haciéndola gemir suavemente ante aquellas sensaciones, sus corazones parecían latir cada vez con más furia, la respiración de ella era cada vez mas entrecortada mientras Albert seguía descendiendo cada vez más, un leve grito escapo de los labios de ella al sentir como el comenzaba a acariciarla de aquella forma tan intima que siempre lo hacía, su cuerpo correspondía a cada uno de los roces de la piel de Albert sobre su piel mientras el se encendía cada vez más al sentirla temblar bajo el toque de sus manos, las manos de Albert divagaban sobre su vientre y sus senos mientras él la acariciaba con sus labios de aquella forma que la hacían casi gritar completamente agitada. Alyson podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón mientras se aceleraban cada vez más y mas al sentirlo tocarla de aquella forma tan enloquecedora. Los labios de Albert comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de ella mientras el comenzaba a acomodarse sobre ella, lentamente comenzó a hundirse en lo más profundo de su ser haciéndola temblar ante tantas sensaciones, los movimientos de Albert eran suaves y acompasados su respiración era cada vez más agitada como la de ella, sus ojos se veían fijamente mientras él la amaba lentamente y sin prisas, los ojos oscurecidos de ambos les desean cuanto disfrutaban esos momentos a solas cuando en la soledad de su habitación podían amarse olvidándose por completo del mundo de afuera. Alyson sentía un calor abrazador rodeándole todo el cuerpo, los movimientos de Albert eran cada vez mas acelerados, la fuerza con la que se hundía en ella era cada vez más insoportable y sus manos se habían aferrado con fiereza a sus caderas, los gemidos de Albert contra su cuello eran cada vez mas roncos, su piel se erizaba con cada estocada que el daba dentro de ella y de pronto sintió como él la alzaba en el aire hasta colocarla sobre él, con sus manos Albert la ayudaba a moverse mientras el observaba maravillado aquella hermosa visión que le daba ella en esos momentos, la luz del sol que entraba por el balcón chocaba contra la suave piel de ella haciendo brillar el sudor que perlaba sobre toda su piel, Albert sentía que no podría amar aun mas a Alyson, podía sentirla completamente entregada a él como siempre lo hacía. Desde debajo de ella Albert seguía embistiéndola haciéndola gemir con cada uno de sus movimientos, el rostro de ella estaba sonrosado, sus mejillas parecían inflamadas con aquel rubor hermoso que las cubría cuando se entregaba a él, Alyson se dejo caer sobre Albert buscando sus labios, sus movimientos cada vez mas apretados seguían mientras sus labios devoraban los de Albert sin compasión, unos momentos después los dos dejaban escapar un grito de alivio mientras respiraban agitados aun sintiendo como sus corazones latían con violencia. Albert el rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola aun más hacia él mientras sentía como sus cuerpos convulsionaban de la misma manera uno contra el otro. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ella seguía aun sobre él, el peso de su cuerpo era tan agradable que Albert no quería soltarla aun. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía la respiración de ella contra su cuello. Los dos guardaron silencio por un instante hasta que ella se deslizo hasta quedar junto a él quien seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Con la mirada Alyson comenzó a buscar la de él, sentía que no podía seguir guardando aquel secreto que la angustiaba desde hacía días. Albert la veía a los ojos intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

(Albert) (Resoplando) que pasa Alyson?

(Alyson) (Respirando profundo) tengo algo que decirte!

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) dime lo que quieras! Pero no salgas de mis brazos!

(Alyson) (Tomando valor) creo que estoy embarazada!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) que?

(Alyson) (Preocupada al verlo) habi…yo!

(Albert) (Sereno) estás segura?

(Alyson) (Negando) aun no! Pero no me he sentido bien últimamente!

(Albert) (Sentándose) no es demasiado pronto después de tu recuperación?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) aun no estoy segura habi! Es solo que, no me había estado sintiendo muy bien desde que te trajimos a casa de nuevo y la tía Elroy decidió llevarme a la clínica pero aun no tengo ningún resultado!

(Albert) (Preocupado) por que no me lo dijiste antes? Tal vez al saberlo me hubiera recuperado más pronto!

(Alyson) (Negando) no podía decírtelo habi, no era el momento!

(Albert) (Viéndose desnudos) que tonto, nunca me detengo a pensar en protegernos!

(Alyson) (Besándole el cuello) nunca tenemos tiempo! (viéndolo a los ojos) te enojarías si de verdad estuviera embarazada?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) molestarme? Nunca me molestaría tener otro hijo contigo! (suspirando) es solo que no se si debimos!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) te amo habi!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) yo también….Najda! mi Najda! (besándola) esta vez, estaré contigo desde el principio hasta que lo tengamos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) espero entonces que seas tú el que lo tenga!

(Albert) (Riendo) te amo tanto! (mareado) no sabes cuánto!

(Alyson) (Asustada) Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que me sobrepase esta vez! (besándola) pero valió la pena tan solo por tenerte entre mis brazos!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose) te amo! (adormitada) te amo tanto!

(Albert) (Cubriéndola con la sabana) yo también! Descansa!

Albert la vio quedarse dormida mientras preocupado le veía el vientre mientras se lo acariciaba, estaba seguro que si estaba embarazada esta vez el se encargaría de protegerla, pero también le preocupaba la amenaza que Vanessa se había atrevido a lanzar antes de irse, por ningún motivo el permitiría que Vanessa o Henry se acercaran a ella una vez más. Abrazándola comenzó a quedarse dormido a su lado mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. En el aeropuerto Patty observaba detenidamente a la gente que comenzaba a bajar del avión, Stear había ido por un carrito para llevar el equipaje de baba Amín y la tía junto a Patty intentaba ver también cuando el bajara del avión. Pronto baba Amín salió por la compuerta y al ver a las dos damas les sonrió mientras se acercaba. Después de dar un beso en la mano de cada una Patty corrió a buscar a Stear quien ya se había tardado demasiado. Sonriendo al verla alejarse Amín le ofreció el brazo a la tía Elroy mientras los dos caminaban hacia donde debían recoger el equipaje.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) pensé que no venias en el avión!

(Amín) (Riendo) eso pasa por cederle el paso a todas las damas que me veían con ojitos de suplica!

(Elroy) (Riendo) me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto! realmente me hace falta conversar contigo de todo lo que pasa en casa!

(Amín) (Serio) Albert esta mejor por lo que me dijiste por teléfono!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) ha recuperado la memoria La que me preocupa ahora es Alyson!

(Amín) (Serio) sucede algo con Najda?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) creo que se embarazo de nuevo!

(Amín) (Resoplando) eso no es conveniente en este momento! El nacimiento de William no la dejo bien del todo y con la depresión por la que paso….

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) lo sé! pero me emociona imaginar que ella y William me den otro nieto!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) pues yo espero que también te emocione el motivo de mí visita esta vez!

(Elroy) (Seria) dijiste que tenías que hablar seriamente conmigo! De que se trata, si puedo saberlo ahora?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) paciencia Emilia! Pronto sabrás de qué se trata! Ahora vamos a casa que necesito ver cómo va mi Latifa con mi nieto!

El viejo musulmán solamente sonrió al ver la curiosidad que había en los ojos de la tía que después de resoplar había vuelto a su postura de seriedad y caminaba junto a él rumbo a donde Stear y Patty los esperaban. En la corte después de varias horas Henry parecía cada vez más y más intranquilo, el juez había tardado demasiado sin permitirles abandonar la sala. Jacobo y Violet conversaban con el juez Davis de lo que pasaría si el juez Mathew decidía a favor de ellos y que pasaría con Henry después de todo. Philip revisaba una y otra vez las carpetas que le habían entregado al juez, se sentía incomodo con la mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda desde hacía horas y aun más nervioso se sentía al ver el reloj y que el juez no regresaba con una respuesta. Esta era la última oportunidad que tendría en contra de su padre y si la echaba a perder sabía que Violet nunca recuperaría nada de lo que su padre le había quitado y Henry saldría de la corte como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aun se sentía impotente por no haber podido llevar el caso de la muerte de su madre pero sabía que si lograba que el juez dictaminara en contra de su padre seria más que suficiente por todo lo que él le había hecho a Violet y a Alyson. La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, todos habían levantado la mirada pero solamente se trataba de uno de los alguaciles. Anthony veía el rostro nervioso de Philip mientras Archie parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia también.

(Anthony) (Serio) Archie! (bajando la voz) viste el regalo que le llego a Eliza ayer?

(Archie) (Confundido) ha?

(Anthony) (Suspirando) ese Charlie parece estar decidido a conquistarla, no te parece?

(Archie) (Viendo el nerviosismo de Philip) claro! Es normal después de que casi la conquista hace unos años antes que se casara contigo!

(Anthony) (Viendo como Philip apretaba el lápiz en la mano) claro, él quería casarse con ella y al final pues no pudo!

(Philip) (Serio) no les parece que el juez se está tardando demasiado?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) ya sabes que si se tarda puede ser bueno para nosotros!

(Philip) (Serio) eso espero!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) oye Philip! A ti ya no te importa si Eliza sale con Charlie verdad?

(Philip) (Helado) Eliza sale con el detective?

(Anthony) (Encogiendo los hombros) me imagino! Si no, porque le envía flores y dulces casi todos los días?

(Philip) (Levantándose) no me interesa, tal vez sea lo mejor para ella! (suspirando) iré a estirar las piernas y veré como esta Violet!

(Archie) (Viéndolo alejarse) estás loco Anthony?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) cálmate Archie, solo intentaba distraerlo para que no piense en el tiempo que el juez se está tardando!

(Archie) (Susurrando) causándole un ataque neurótico al pensar que Eliza se le va a los brazos de otro hombre?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) por lo menos pudimos averiguar algo!

(Archie) (Serio) que?

(Anthony) (Viendo entrar al juez) que si le afecta imaginar a Eliza con otro que no sea el!

Archie estaba a punto de contestar cuando Philip se acerco de nuevo para escuchar la decisión del juez quien había vuelto cargando con las mismas carpetas que se había llevado. Después de ordenar que se sentara el juez Mathew levanto la mirada, la expresión de su rostro era tan fría que por un momento tanto Henry como Philip sintieron que lo que vendría ahora no era nada bueno. El juez cerro la carpeta que tenía en las manos y levanto la mirada para observar a Philip y luego a Henry.

(Juez) (Resoplando) después de revisar cada uno de los documentos presentados por la fiscalía y revisarlo a profundidad, realmente puedo decir que en toda mi carrera…..nunca me había topado con un acto tan claro de cinismo y desfachatez. Estas carpetas no solamente están llenas de cifras, también están llenas de mentira y una maldad que no había podido imaginar que existiera en una persona!

El juez veía directamente a Philip quien al escucharlo casi había caído sentado. Archie y Anthony esperaban cualquier cosa después de lo que el juez acababa de decir pero después de bajar la mirada hacia las carpetas, el juez Mathew tomo su mazo en la mano y lo levanto en señal de dar su veredicto. La mirada del juez sobre ellos había puesto una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Henry y un suspiro de alivio en su abogado que no esperaba salir bien después de aquellas evidencias. Seguramente las influencias de Henry le habían ayudado esta vez y justo cuando el juez levantaba el mazo y daba su veredicto todo cambio para todos.

(Juez) (serio) esta corte encuentra al acusado Henry Lancaster, culpable de los cargos de apropiación indebida y abuso de confianza y dictamina que debe devolver el dinero sustraído de las cuentas bancarias de la señora Violet Stewart y su hija y debe pagar una indemnización por los intereses obtenidos durante el tiempo que ha mantenido él dinero en su poder!

(Abogado) (Sorprendido) su señoría…

(Juez) (Serio) aun no he terminado abogado! Esta corte también le recuerda al acusado que ha sido multado por desacato y al haber interrumpido nuevamente el proceso después de repetidas advertencias, deberá pasar una noche en prisión y pagar la multa de diez mil dólares impuesta por la corte y quedara detenido hasta que su abogado se haya hecho cargo de entregar íntegramente la cantidad estipulada por esta corte a la señora Violet Stewart quien se encargara de hacerla llegar a sus legítimos dueños! (levantándose) espero a los abogados en mi oficina para hacerles entrega del dictamen de la corte!

El juez salió una vez mas mientras Philip sonreía aliviado al escuchar la decisión del juez mientras Henry aun incrédulo era levantado por uno de los alguaciles para llevarlo detenido por órdenes del juez. Violet no había podido contenerse y en los brazos de su esposo había comenzado a llorar mientras Jacobo veía satisfecho como al fin su hijo y su nieta habían tenido justicia.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 98: **Una Decisión Apresurada**

**Yajaira **


	98. Chapter 98

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 98**

**Una Decisión Apresurada**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte no aptas consideradas para publico maduro y con carácter formado, si este tipo de escenas le ofenden por favor absténgase de leerlo. Gracias.**

Philip estaba incrédulo, apenas había logrado reaccionar cuando Anthony le había dado una palmada en la espalda y Archie le tomaba la mano para felicitarlo, Henry aun no podía reaccionar ante aquel veredicto hasta que sintió como uno de los alguaciles lo tomaba del brazo y le colocaba las esposas para llevárselo detenido, sabia que aun cuando pagara la fianza de diez mil dólares no podría librarse de pasar unos días en prisión mientras su abogado hacia los tramites necesarios para entregar el dinero a Violet y Alyson. En silencio Philip vio como el alguacil llevaba a su padre esposado para ponerlo en una celda hasta que se cumpliera con el veredicto. La mano de Violet sobre su hombro lo hiso reaccionar y después de darle un abrazo había salido rumbo a la oficina del juez acompañado de Archie y del abogado de su padre. En la mansión Andley, Albert se había levantado de la cama y poniéndose una bata se acerco de nuevo al balcón, una mueca de preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro después de la confesión de Alyson, a lo lejos pudo ver como Terry y Candy llegaban a la mansión con su hijo y el pequeño William que Candy había llevado al medico. Aquel pequeño en brazos de Terry en ese momento lo hiso sonreír, con la mirada busco a Alyson quien seguía profundamente dormida y lentamente se acerco hasta ella, con cuidado fue deslizando la sabana dejándola desnuda desde la cintura para arriba, con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Alyson intentando imaginar cómo sería el pequeño que ahora crecía en su vientre, un leve estremecimiento en ella lo hiso sonreír al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sonriendo se acerco hasta rozar el vientre de ella con sus labios y comenzar a besarlo, aquel roce la hiso estremecer y comenzar a despertar para descubrir a Albert entretenido acariciando y besándole el vientre, la sonrisa en los labios de ella no se hiso esperar, ver a aquel hombre tan fuerte y maduro en aquella posición tan tierna era algo tan especial que Alyson no pudo detener la lagrima que se le escapaba en ese momento mientras los labios de Albert habían comenzado a subir por su vientre hasta sus senos y luego su cuello antes de encontrarse con los labios de ella besándolos con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, la mano de Alyson acaricio el rostro de Albert mientras este se acomodaba de nuevo a su lado. Albert se alejo un poco para poder observarla mientras ella retiraba las lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano mientras le sonreía. Los dos se veían a los ojos mientras Albert había comenzado a acariciarle el vientre una vez más, su mirada le transmitía tanta paz, que no se dio cuenta de lo que él hacia hasta que de pronto Alyson se estremeció, Albert la besaba con delicadeza una delicadeza llena de pasión mientras su mando había vagado traviesa hasta perderse en medio de sus piernas, aquella sensación electrificante le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Albert la veía con los ojos encendidos mientras ella se aferraba del hombro de Albert, el veía como el rubor había vuelto a encender sus mejillas con aquel rubor intenso mientras sus labios parecían estar a punto de dejar escapar un grito de placer, Alyson se aferro con fuerza del hombro de Albert mientras instintivamente apretaba las piernas atrapando al travieso intruso cuando unos golpes en la puerta la aterraron, Albert sonreía divertido al verla a punto de gritar y tener que contener sus gemidos con todas sus fuerzas, del otro lado de la puerta una voz se dejo escuchar.

(Dorothy) (Dando otro golpecito) señor William, la señora Elroy me pidió que les avisara que vendrá hasta la hora de la cena!

(Alyson) (Susurrando) de…detén…..detente!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) shhhh! Está bien Dorothy! (viéndola divertido) que cenaremos hoy?

Alyson lo veía con horror mientras los dos escuchaban a Dorothy contestar a aquella pregunta con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz mientras Albert veía fijamente a su esposa quien ya para entonces se retorcía sobre las sabanas sin poder dejar escapar aquel grito apasionado que tenia atorado en la garganta. Después de que Dorothy terminara de recitar el menú que la tía le había pedido se había retirado al fin. La mirada oscurecida de Albert veía fijamente como Alyson con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente perlado en sudor respiraba agitada después de que él hubiera detenido sus caricias cuando Dorothy se retiraba. Agitada Alyson abrió los ojos hasta encontrar los de él que no se habían apartado de ella ni un solo instante, Albert se acerco hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja de Alyson para susurrarle al oído.

(Albert) (Suspirando mientras la acercaba a él) Ana Bahebak hayati!

(Alyson) (Agitada) no, no deberíamos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) detenme!

Alyson no podía contra aquel reto, simplemente se entrego de nuevo en los brazos de Albert quien la besaba como intentando recuperar el tiempo que habían pasado separados, ella podía sentir los brazos posesivos de Albert que la rodeaban como intentando protegerla de todo lo que los rodeaba mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus caricias hasta sentirlo de nuevo amándola con intensidad. En casa de George, la tía Elroy y baba Amín llegaban después de dejar a Patty y Stear en su departamento, Patrick se encontraba de visita enterándose de lo que había pasado en el juicio al igual que Jacobo quien al ver a la tía entrar acompañada de Amín había intentado aparentar indiferencia ante lo incomodo que le parecía verlos a los dos juntos. Se sentía ridículo a su edad con ese tipo de sentimientos de celos al ver a dos amigos caminando uno del brazo del otro sin que él pudiera hacer o reclamar nada. Latifa veía abochornada como su baba le ofrecía asiento galantemente a la dama sabiendo las intenciones que lo llevaban en esa ocasión a América. Después de saludar a todos Latifa lo había tomado de la mano y disculpándose lo había llevado hasta su habitación para poder conversar con él de la locura que estaba planeando hacer.

(Amín) (Entrando detrás de ella) te ves Zwina, Zwina Latifa!

(Latifa) (Seria) baba, baba! (angustiada) Baba!

(Amín) (Serio) me voy unas semanas y de pronto te vuelves tartamuda?

(Latifa) (Caminando de un lado a otro) baba…..

(Amín) (Cruzando los brazos) nunca has sido tímida Tifa, lo que quieras decir dilo de frente que tu baba aun aguanta unas cuantas batallas contigo!

(Latifa) (Seria) te has vuelto loco?

(Amín) (Serio) más respeto ayuni! Apenas llevo cinco minutos en tu casa y ya me estas faltando al respeto?

(Latifa) (Preocupada) hay baba, tú tienes la culpa!

(Amín) (Serio) si no me quieres en tu casa solo tienes que decírmelo, seguro Albert y Najda estarán muy complacidos de recibirme!

(Latifa) (Cruzando los brazos) hay sí, con tal de irte con Emilia seguro que estas feliz de salir corriendo!

(Amín) (Serio) y ahora tu que tienes contra Emilia? Acaso no quieres que tu baba sea feliz y bendecido?

(Latifa) (Viéndolo sarcástica) hay sí, bendecida la que te dará la tía Elroy cuando le pongas los camellos enfrente! Baba, estamos hablando de una dama occidental de muy buena cuna!

(Amín) y por qué crees que la escogí?

(Latifa) (Sarcástica) porque tienes deseos de morir en los próximos días!

(Amín) (Serio) si no estás de acuerdo lo lamento! Mi decisión está tomada y voy a hacer contrato con Albert!

(Latifa) (Enojada) claro, y yo estaré esperando afuera de la puerta para cuando saquen los pedacitos que queden después de que Emilia Elroy te haga picadillo por que hay que ver que esa señora lo primero que hará será abofetearte, para luego sacar un hacha y hacerte picadito por atrevido! (desesperada) pero como se te ocurre pensar que la tía, quiere casarse y ser simplemente la segunda esposa tuya? La vas a insultar si se lo propones!

(Amín) (Cruzando los brazos) y a ti quien te dijo que Emilia será mi segunda esposa?

(Latifa) (Contando con los dedos) porque primero está la madre de Abdul que cuando se entere rasgara el velo y te pondrá de cabeza por la medina, y después estaba mi madre que tuvo el tino de dejarnos cuando yo era pequeña así que el puesto que queda es el de segunda esposa!

(Amín) (Negando) pues te equivocas, porque pensando en eso precisamente le he dicho a la madre de Abdul que ella será de ahora en adelante la segunda esposa porque Emilia seguro querrá ser la primera y será la que ponga orden en mi casa, así que como ves, tu baba viene preparado y está seguro que Emilia aceptara gustosa la dote que he traído para ella!

(Latifa) (Angustiada) pero baba, yo todavía quiero que conozcas a tu nieto, porque no esperas unos meses antes que Emilia te aniquile

(Amín) (Sonriéndole) Tifa, tu baba sabe lo que hace! Confía en él hija y mejor déjame ir a atender a mi futura esposa!

(Latifa) (Seria) baba, men fadlak baba! No intentes comprometerte con ella!

(Amín) (Serio) La, la, la! Soy tu baba y no necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer! Emilia será mi esposa y punto!

Latifa se dejo caer sentada en la cama mientras Amín salía serio de la habitación, George había estado en la ducha cuando Latifa había entrado con su padre y sin querer había escuchado todo, serio salió del baño al escuchar que baba Amín había salido de la habitación y en silencio se sentó junto a su esposa quien parecía realmente preocupada por la situación. Sin decir nada Latifa se abrazo a George mientras suspiraba a punto de llorar.

(George) (Cariñoso) no deberías enfrentar de ese modo a tu padre!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) que crees que le haga Emilia cuando baba le suelte la propuesta?

(George) (Pensativo) no te preocupes, seguramente Albert lograra convencerlo de que no lo haga! (suspirando) no creo que tu padre sobreviva un ataque de furia de la señora Elroy!

Después de darle un beso en la frente George se dispuso a vestirse para poder salir a saludar a su suegro y a la señora Elroy. En la habitación que había sido de Alyson los dos pequeños acostados en la cama veían la televisión mientras abrazaban los almohadones de la cama.

(Jacob) (Triste) abi ta mucho nojayo!

(Candy Ann) (Enojada) da nessa ponio nojayo abetito y pego a lyson!

(Jacob) (Suspirando) yo noquedo abi nojayo, yo quedo contento!

(Candy Ann) (Pensativa) tu hace degalo y el pone cotento!

(Jacob) (Sonriendo) siiiiiii!!! Peo que agalo?

(Candy Ann) (Pensativa) uno ibujito?

(Jacob) (Corriendo a su maletín) yo tene pintudita!

(Candy Ann) yo ayudo!

Los dos pequeños se habían puesto manos a la obra mientras en la sala del departamento la tía y Amín se enteraban de todo lo que había sucedido, Jacobo caminaba impaciente por todo el salón mientras la tía con expresión de asombro terminaba de escuchar que Henry Lancaster estaría en prisión hasta que su abogado devolviera a Violet todo lo que le pertenecía a ella y a su hija.

(Elroy) (Asombrada) no puedo creerlo! Nunca pensé que lograrían cuantificar tan rápidamente la cantidad que Henry les robo a tu hija y a ti Violet!

(Violet) (Viéndolo desde lejos) Jacobo era quien tenía los registros exactos, sin su ayuda no hubiéramos logrado nada!

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) entonces tú has sido el héroe esta vez querido Jacobo!

(Jacob) (Sonrojado) ningún héroe Emilia, solo quise que al fin se le hiciera justicia a mi familia! (viendo el reloj) bueno, ustedes nos disculparan pero Emilia, debemos irnos a la mansión o Albert y mi nieta comenzaran a preocuparse!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) nos acompañaras Amín? Espero que no desprecies la hospitalidad de la mansión?

(Amín) (Levantándose) despreciar una oferta tan amable? Nunca!

(George) (En el pasillo) pensé que se quedaría con nosotros, baba!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) me siento bendecido por ser tan bien recibido yerno, pero le prometí a Emilia que pasaría unos días con ellos en la mansión para ponerme al día de los acontecimientos y luego de lo que he venido a hacer tendrás que brindarme tu techo!

(Jacobo) (Disimulando) bueno, entonces les parece si nos vamos? (viéndolo) Patrick? Necesitas que te llevemos a alguna parte?

(Patrick) (Pensativo) que sucederá ahora?

(Violet) (Escuchándolo) que sucederá de qué?

(Patrick) (Viendo al esposo de Violet) de nada Violet, solo pensaba en voz alta!

(George) (Serio) Si hiso algo más aparte de casarse creo que debería decírnoslo antes de que nos enteremos por otro lado!

(Davis) (Viendo a Patrick) es solo una solicitud que el señor Saint-Claire me pidió que le hiciera al juez Mathew!

(Jacobo) espero que nada de eso involucre a mi nieta o a su familia!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) no involucra a ninguno de los Andley! (viendo a Jacobo) más bien me involucra a mí y a mi ex esposa! (levantándose) muchas gracias por informarme los resultados del juicio, ahora debo retirarme, mi esposa me espera!

Patrick salió en silencio del departamento para ir a buscar a Susana, sus planes aun no terminaban y debía moverse lo más cautelosamente posible si quería lograr que Vanessa lo siguiera a él y a Susana de vuelta a Londres. En prisión, Henry seguía al guardia que lo llevaría hasta la celda donde pasaría la noche, se sentía furioso por haber sido trasladado a la prisión con tanta prisa, esperaba poder pasar unos días en los separas privados de la corte pero por algún motivo se habían apresurado a trasladarlo a la prisión del estado, aun podía escuchar la carcajada de Vanessa en sus oídos cuando la había llamado para decirle lo que había sucedido, no podía creer que su propia hija se negara a pagar para que su abogado consiguiera una fianza que le permitiera estar libre mientras entregaba la cantidad impuesta por el juez Mathew. Furioso entro a la celda que el guardia le había indicado, apenas se había sentado en aquella asquerosa cama cuando la voz del prisionero que lo acompañaría se dejo escuchar. Nunca había siquiera imaginado que esto le fuera a pasar a él en esos momentos.

(Tim) (Sonriendo) quien diría que me tocaría compartir celda con mi queridísimo jefe?

(Henry) (Sorprendido) Tim?

(Tim) (Bajando de la litera) cuando me dijeron que me traerían un nuevo compañero de celda, nunca pensé que se tratara de usted!

(Henry) (Viendo para todos lados) este no es el pabellón que me asignaron!

(Tim) (Encogiéndose de hombros) eso lo debe saber usted mejor que yo! Que fue lo que hiso su hijita para meterlo aquí?

(Henry) (Serio) acaso crees que yo sería tan idiota de dejarme acusar por culpa de esa malagradecida?

(Tim) (Serio) no, creo que no! (sentándose junto a él) usted no sería tan idiota como yo, para echarse la culpa por ella!

(Henry) (Serio) porque lo hiciste?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) por idiota, por que mas? (viéndolo) se suponía que la flamante señorita vendría a sacarme de aquí de inmediato, por lo menos eso era lo que yo suponía después de…

(Henry) (Viéndolo a los ojos) después de que?

(Tim) (Serio) de que la zorra me buscara para que la complaciera en la cama mientras William Andley seguía sin hacerle caso!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) mi hija….y tú?

(Tim) (Viéndolo a los ojos) acaso no puedo?

(Henry) (Riendo) jamás pensé que tu, conociéndola tan bien como la conoces, fueras tan idiota de caer en los juegos de Vanessa! (viéndolo) que piensas hacer ahora? Tu mismo te confesaste culpable de algo que no hiciste!

(Tim) (Serio) se suponía que ella vendría a sacarme de aquí! Que conseguiría una fianza para sacarme pero aun no ha venido siquiera a verme! (respirando profundo) esa estúpida está pensando que las cosas se quedaran así como están, pero está muy equivocada!

(Henry) (Recostándose en la pared) si estas pensando acusarla será mejor que lo pienses dos veces!

(Tim) (Furioso) por que? Yo no tengo por qué estar aquí! Yo no cometí ningún delito!

(Henry) (Riendo) eres un estúpido! Tu mismo confesaste haber atentado contra William y su socio, si ahora te declaras inocente y le echas la culpa a Vanessa ella alegara que lo haces porque ella nunca te correspondió! (viéndolo a la cara ) fuiste un idiota y ella sabía que podía contar con eso!

(Tim) (Pensativo) pues más le vale que aparezca en los próximos días, porque no creo que le convenga que yo abra la boca!

Sin decir más Tim subió de nuevo a la litera para dormir, Henry se había quedado pensativo, que era lo que aquel sirviente sabio de su hija que pudiera perjudicarla? Seguramente sería algo que a él le serviría de mucho después de todas las burlas que su hija le había hecho al saber que él tendría que quedarse en prisión por unos días. En la mansión Andley después de dormir un largo rato Alyson había comenzado a despertar, un enorme peso sobre el pecho no la dejaba respirar bien y al abrir los ojos se había dado cuenta que se trataba de la cabeza de Albert quien seguía con parte del cuerpo sobre el de ella después de haberse amado una vez más, despacio le acaricio el cabello para despertarlo, parecía estar profundamente dormido hasta que ella le acaricio la mejilla, apenas había puesto la mano sobre la mejilla de Albert cuando algo le había mojado la mano, despacio la levanto para ver de qué se trataba cuando vio que la palma de su mano estaba manchada de sangre, con fuerza comenzó a empujarlo hasta que al fin había logrado salir de debajo de él, apresurada se puso la bata y comenzó a examinarlo, Albert dormía pesadamente con la nariz ensangrentada seguramente le había comenzado a sangrar después de que se quedaran dormidos y respirando profundo Alyson tomo un paño del baño y volvió a su lado para comenzar a limpiarle la cara, Albert sintió lo húmedo y tibio de aquel paño y comenzó a despertar, apenas había abierto los ojos cuando se había dado cuenta que la bata de Alyson estaba ensangrentada y que ella le limpiaba la nariz con delicadeza mientras le sonreía.

(Albert) (Acomodándose) que sucede?

(Alyson) (Mostrándole el paño) te dije que no debíamos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) te dije que me detuvieras!

(Alyson) (Seria) no es justo! Tú sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando estás tan tierno y atento!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos cansado) mira como me tienes!

(Alyson) (Asustada) Albert! Habi! (moviéndolo) habi!

(Albert) (Riendo) estoy bien hayati! No te asustes!

(Alyson) (Dándole un almohadazo) no me asustes así habi!

(Albert) (Jalándola sorpresivamente) ven aquí!

(Alyson) (Riendo) tonto! Me asustaste!

(Albert) (Besándola) no te preocupes, estaré bien dentro de poco tiempo!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) espero que sí, porque no me gusta verte mal!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no estés triste! Mejor adivina quién viene hoy a casa?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) tendremos visitas?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) una muy especial de la que tenemos que hablar!

(Alyson) (Sentándose) sucede algo? Quien es el que llega?

(Albert) (Serio) baba Amín! Y según Latifa, viene a pedir la mano de la tía Elroy!

(Alyson) (Resbalándose de la cama) que?

(Albert) (Sosteniéndola antes de caer) Alyson ten cuidado!

(Alyson) (Levantándose) no, no puede ser! Pero si baba ya está casado!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) George dice que Amín le confesó a Latifa sus intenciones de casarse con la tía Elroy!

(Alyson) (Tapándose la cara) la tía lo va a matar cuando escuche lo que pretende!

(Albert) (Serio) eso si no lo mato yo primero! (levantándose) como se le ocurre que la tía va a querer ser la esposa de un hombre casado?

(Alyson) (Preocupada) bueno recuerda que a él le permiten tener las esposas que pueda mantener!

(Albert) (Serio) trae camellos dentro de la dote que piensa ofrecer por la tía!

(Alyson) (Con la boca abierta) camellos?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) camellos!

(Alyson) (Enojada) ni George ni tú dieron camellos por Latifa o por mí!

(Albert) (Serio) quieres ponerte seria por favor?

(Alyson) (Seria) lo digo enserio! Creo que Latifa o yo merecíamos por lo menos….no se…uno o dos camellos!

(Albert) (Asombrado) estás hablando en serio?

(Alyson) (Encogiendo los hombros) bueno es que….un camellito le levanta el ánimo a una damisela que se compromete!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) pero si tu eres dueña de todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que puedo ser es solo tuyo! Acaso no vale eso más que un camello?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo picara) un camello es un camello! (viendo la expresión de sorpresa) y tu eres una joya invaluable que no se compara ni con todos los camellos del mundo juntos!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me habías asustado!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) estamos a mano! Que haremos con baba? Seguramente no permitirá que la tía o yo estemos presentes mientras te hace la propuesta!

(Albert) (Suspirando) como le digo que no podemos hacer trato él y yo?

(Alyson) (Pensativa) puedes obligarlo a que hable con la tía el mismo! y luego nos paramos en la puerta con una bolsa de cadáveres para cuando la tía acabe con él!

(Albert) (Pensativo) eso si deja algo para guardar en la bolsa! (nervioso) la tía se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa las intenciones de Amín!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) no solo ella! creo que el abuelo tampoco estará muy contento cuando sepa a qué vino baba!

(Albert) (Serio) y que tiene que ver Jacobo en todo esto?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho) no, nada! Cosas mías nada más!

(Albert) (Serio) No! (sorprendido) Jacobo también?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) creo que la tía aun tiene pólvora que quemar cuando de caballeros se trata!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) mi tía, con dos pretendientes?

(Alyson) (Desviando la mirada) tres!

(Albert) (Sentándose de golpe) tres? Y quien diablos es el otro?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Albert!

(Albert) (Serio) como es posible que pierdo la memoria por un par de semanas y ahora vengo a enterarme que la tía se ha estado dedicando a conquistar caballeros

(Alyson) (Viéndolo divertida caminar por la habitación) estas celoso habi?

(Albert) (Serio) celoso? No, para nada! Pero no me parece que la tía deba estar a sus años haciéndole ojitos a ningún caballero!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) ya te escuchaste? Pareces un hijo celoso de que su madre tenga amigos!

(Albert) (Pensativo) es porque la tía es como mi madre hayati! Por más que intento no puedo imaginarla con nadie!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) yo tampoco, pero si ella está enamorada de alguno de sus caballeros?

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) entonces ella sabrá lo que tiene que hacer!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) deja la cara triste para después! (susurrando) mejor imagina la cara que pondrá la tía cuando baba le pongo el hato de camellos en frente!

(Albert) (Soltando una carcajada) pobre Amín, no sabe lo que le espera!

Los dos terminaron riendo al imaginar la cara que pondría la pobre tía al recibir tremenda propuesta por parte de baba Amín, y también imaginando la cara de Jacobo y el juez Mathew cuando se dieran cuenta que alguien se les había adelantado con la dama. Después de darse un largo baño los dos habían bajado para cenar, Candy y Terry se encontraban en la biblioteca con los dos pequeños cuando los vieron bajar de la mano, Candy no pudo más que sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de los dos, era obvio que todo estaba comenzando a volver a la normalidad en la mansión, Albert había casi corrido a tomar a su pequeño en los brazos y mientras lo llenaba de besos Alyson los había saludado. Después de ver que no había nadie en el salón de afuera Alyson cerró la puerta para poder conversar con Terry y Candy de lo que posiblemente sucedería esa noche durante la cena. Una tremenda carcajada se escucho por toda la mansión cuando Terry había caído en el sillón doblándose de la risa al escuchar los planes que habían traído esta vez al viejo musulmán. Candy con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa no sabía que decir, en todo el tiempo que los caballeros habían pasado en la mansión había notado un cierto flirteo entre la tía y ellos pero de eso a lo que Albert decía que estaba por suceder había mucha distancia. Terry dejo de reírse al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría y la voz de la tía Elroy se escuchaba en el salón, la dama iba a acompañada de Amín y Jacobo mientras discutían lo que les habían contado del juicio y lo que Jacobo venia diciéndoles de la fortuna que Henry había logrado robarle a su hijo mientras estaba vivo. Albert se asomo por la puerta de la biblioteca llevando a su pequeño en brazos y al ver a la tía simplemente le había sonreído.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) buenas noches! Por lo felices que vienen me imagino que traen bunas noticias!

(Terry) (Susurrando) seguro la fecha de la boda!

(Candy) (Codeándolo) Terry!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) A salaam aleikum baba!

(Amín) As aleikum a salaam Najda! Veo que por lo menos tú no has olvidado como saludar a su Viejo baba!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) recuerda que mi memoria aun no está al cien por ciento Amín! Bienvenido!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) gracias Albert! Menos mal te veo hijo! Tengo un negocio que proponerte en cuanto te sea posible!

(Elroy) (Seria) pues eso deberá esperar! Es hora de pasar a la mesa para que puedan contarles a los demás lo que sucedió en el juicio!

En silencio todos asintieron mientras Dorothy le quitaba al pequeño de los brazos a Albert para que el pasara a la mesa con todos. En el club de chicago, el auto de Patrick se detenía para luego dar paso a la pareja de recién casados en su primera aparición pública, los murmullos de todos no se habían hecho esperar, desde todas las esquinas del salón se podía ver como los grupos de jóvenes y damas chismosas no perdían ningún de talle del apuesto Lord que acompañaba a la ex actriz esa noche, no era de extrañarse después de lo que habían leído esa mañana en el periódico de sociales. Todos estaban enterados del reciente matrimonio de la pareja pero nadie esperaba verlos en público tan pronto después de las noticias que habían hecho circular. Susana se sentía realmente incomoda con la mirada de todos sobre ellos, Patrick cariñoso se había sentado a su lado y le había tomado las manos para darle un dulce beso en cada una mientras los murmullos no parecían terminar.

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) que sucede Sussy

(Susana) (Suspirando) por que vinimos aquí? Podíamos haber ido a cualquier otro lugar!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) recuerda porque te pedí que hiciéramos todo esto amor! Solo relájate y disfrutemos de una cena tranquila!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) y que haremos si ella viene?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso es precisamente lo que espero que haga!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) amor tú no la conoces! No sabes de lo que será capaz si nos encuentra aquí!

(Patrick) (Acariciándole la mejilla) mi Lady, no se preocupe de nada! Yo estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte!

(Susana) (Viendo hacia una de las mesas) ellas están aquí!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) quienes son ellas?

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) las amigas de Vanessa!

(Lorna) (Acercándose) buenas noches!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) buenas noches Lorna!

(Lorna) (Sonriendo) no vas a presentarme al caballero Sussy

(Patrick) (Poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia) Lord Saint-Claire señorita! Perdone que mi esposa no me presente pero, los dos estamos un poco distraídos como comprenderá!

(Bertha) (Acercándose) imagino que los nervios de la boda han dejado a Susanita un poco distraída, (ofreciéndole la mano) verdad mi Lord?

(Patrick) (Besándole la mano) me temo que si! Mucho gusto!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) mira amor, ellas son Lorna Jones y Bertha Simmons unas viejas amigas

(Bertha) (Sonriendo) y como has estado Sussy (mordaz) has visto a Vanessa?

(Patrick) (Serio) no la hemos visto! Pero si ustedes la ven, por favor díganle que le mando mis más sinceros saludos! (sentándose) ahora si nos disculpan, mi esposa y yo estamos celebrando nuestra luna de miel!

(Lorna) (Seria) imagino que la estarán pasando muy bien!

(Patrick) (Besándole la mano a Susana) no tienen idea!

(Susana) (Sonriendo al verlo tan galante) fue un gusto verlas! (inclinándose un poco) amor, de pronto me dieron ganas de volver al departamento! (nerviosa) estoy segura que podemos ordenar algo para cenar…en la cama!

(Patrick) (Divertido al escuchar el atrevimiento) en ese caso, creo que podemos dejar la cena para después!

Galante Patrick se levanto para después ayudarle a Susana a hacer lo mismo, sabía que Susana no soportaría la presión de seguir en aquel lugar y menos con ese par de arpías rondándolos pero para el todo eso era simplemente ayuda para sus planes, seguramente esas dos mujeres correrían en cuanto ellos se fueran, para contarle a Vanessa con lujo de detalles aquel encuentro que habían tenido con la feliz pareja. Apenas habían salido del club cuando Patrick se había estacionado en otro lugar para observar lo que pasaría, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando aquellas dos mujeres aparecieron apresuradas por la puerta y habían tomado un auto para salir a toda prisa. Sonriendo Patrick encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a su departamento, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para Susana por un día, seguramente Vanessa no tardaría en aparecer y él no quería exponer a su nueva esposa. En la mansión Lancaster, Vanessa caminaba en el salón, todo estaba demasiado callado para su gusto pero era realmente reconfortante estar sola para pensar. Los periódicos regados sobre la mesa de cristal de la sala tenían la fotografía de los recién casados y una historia tele novelesca que adornaba los encabezados de todas las entrevistas que habían dado. Aun le ardía el golpe que Alyson había atinado a darle en la cara dejándole una leve marca de la piedra del anillo de compromiso, alrededor de su cuello había marcas de la mano de Albert y al verse en el espejo no podía más que sentir rabia por haberse dejado sorprender de nuevo de las reacciones del rubio. Se sentía furiosa, había estado toda la tarde pensando en la forma de salir bien de toda la situación que habían logrado crear Patrick y Susana en su contra pero para su desgracia nada se le había ocurrido aun, necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que diría a los medios cuando comenzaran a perseguirla para saber su parte de la historia, había logrado conseguir la información que le había dado a guardar a Tim y estaba segura que algo bueno podía sacar de ella para voltear las cosas en contra de Susana. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que una de las sirvientas había dejado pasar a sus dos amigas quienes la veían entretenidas.

(Lorna) (Sonriendo) buenas noches querida! En cuanto supimos por lo que estas pasando decidimos venir a verte!

(Bertha) (Acercándose) no sabes lo preocupadas que hemos estado por ti querida! (ponzoñosa) más cuando vimos a Susana con tu ex marido en el club!

(Vanessa) (Volteando a verlas) que?

(Lorna) (Sentándose) si querida, no sabes el coraje que hemos tenido que pasar al ver a esa descarada junto al hombre ese! (viéndola) te encuentras bien querida?

(Vanessa) (Viéndolas de frente) por supuesto que estoy bien! acaso ustedes creyeron alguna de las tonterías que ese par de idiotas fueron a decir a la prensa para hacerme daño?

(Bertha) (Sorprendida) por supuesto que no querida! Como vas a creer que nosotras le creamos mas a ese par que a ti?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo al ver la oportunidad) la verdad es que los acontecimientos de esta mañana después de leer el periódico me han hecho pensar mucho!

(Lorna) (Interesada) en que querida?

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) a pesar del cariño que aun siento por Sussy creo que no me quedara otra opción más que defenderme de los ataques que ella y Patrick me han hecho! (conteniendo las lagrimas) lamento mucho tener que dañar a Patrick en el proceso por que el no es más que otra víctima de las mentiras y los engaños de Susana, pero no tengo más opción si quiero limpiar mi nombre!

(Bertha) (Curiosa) pero entonces lo que dicen los periódicos?

(Vanessa) (Seria) son mentiras! Yo nunca he tenido ningún hijo y esa fue la verdadera razón por la que abandone a Patrick! (levantándose) es una verdadera lástima que ahora el venga a atacarme cuando yo lo único que quise hacer al divorciarme de él fue protegerlo de una terrible verdad!

(Lorna) (Intrigada) una verdad?

(Vanessa) (Asintiendo) cuando yo me case con Patrick lo hice muy enamorada! Después de un tiempo cuando él comenzó a insistir en que debíamos tener hijos yo hice todo lo posible por complacerlo pero ese hijo que él quería nunca llego!

(Bertha) (Seria) pero por qué querida?

(Vanessa) (Bajando la mirada) cuando me di cuenta que no quedaba embarazada decidí ir con el médico de los Saint-Claire! Al llegar al consultorio el médico me recibió muy preocupado, lo primero que me dijo fue que esperaba mi visita desde hacía mucho tiempo!

(Lorna) claro, imagino que tu esposo le hablo de que tenían problemas!

(Vanessa) (Negando) el médico me esperaba, por que el sabia que Patrick tenía un problema muy serio y que en cualquier momento yo me daría cuenta de todo! (sollozando) el médico me confesó que el pobrecito de Patrick….. (Viéndolas) que el pobrecito era impotente y que nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada de su condición!

(Lorna) (Sorprendida) No!!! Y que fue lo que hiciste?

(Vanessa) (Suspirando) yo lo amaba tanto que no sabía qué hacer, luego el médico me hablo de que el padre de Patrick sabía todo y que tenía una propuesta que hacerme! Después de una cita el padre de Patrick se presento a la clínica y fue cuando yo decidí divorciarme!

(Bertha) (Sorprendida) pero por qué querida? Si lo amabas debiste quedarte a su lado y explicarle la situación!

(Vanessa) (Negando) como hacerlo después de la infamia que su padre quería cometer con los dos? El padre de Patrick fue a la clínica a decirme que el secreto de la situación de su hijo no debía saberse! Me dio dos opciones que me horrorizaron en ese momento!

(Bertha) (Curiosa) cual querida?

(Vanessa) (Seria) el padre de Patrick quería que yo tuviera un hijo suyo y que se lo hiciera pasar a Patrick como hijo nuestro! Por supuesto yo nunca sería capaz de algo semejante! Al darse cuenta de que no lograría convencerme me entrego una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que me fuera del lado de su hijo! Si no lo hacía en silencio el se encargaría de que algo me pasara o peor, que algo le pasara a su hijo para que el hermano menor de Patrick heredara el titulo en vez de él!

(Lorna) (Sorprendida) es increíble! (curiosa) y por qué dicen entonces que tu le vendiste un hijo a Susana?

(Bertha) (Asustada) no me digas que el viejo ese logro ponerte las manos encima?

(Vanessa) (Digna) por supuesto que no! Lo del hijo fue algo legal que yo hiciera por Susana y luego ella al verse descubierta por todos invento que el hijo era mío!

(Bertha) entonces de donde salió ese hijo?

(Vanessa) (Seria) yo le ayude a Sussy a adoptarlo! Me dio tanta lastima la pobre cuando Grandchester la rechazo que quise ayudarla a ser feliz!

(Bertha) (Seria) es una malagradecida!

(Lorna) pero por que no le dices todo esto a la prensa querida?

(Vanessa) (Sentándose) porque a pesar de todo, yo sigo teniendo un enorme cariño por el pobrecito de Patrick y no quiero que él se avergüence al saber la verdad que su padre y su familia le han ocultado toda su vida!

(Bertha) (Viéndola de reojo) eres tan noble querida! No entiendo cómo es posible que todo te salga tan mal siendo tu siempre tan noble! Hasta la ingrata de tu hermanastra resulto robándote el amor de William Andley!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esa no me ha robado nada!

(Lorna) (Divertida) entonces aun vas a casarte con guapísimo de William?

(Vanessa) (Seria) por supuesto que no! William Andley no es ni la mitad del hombre que yo necesito a mi lado!

(Bertha) entonces terminaste con él?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) aun no! (sobándose las marcas del cuello) pero muy pronto daré por terminada mi relación con William Andley para que él y mi querida hermana disfruten hasta que la muerte los separe!

Las dos muchachas se vieron a la cara al escuchar a Vanessa quien después de decir aquello se había servido una copa de whiskey mientras sonreía misteriosa. Las dos sabían que su amiga tenia de nobleza lo que ella tenían de pobretonas pero de algo estaban muy seguras, que el escándalo que se armaría en el club cuando ellas se encargaran de difundir el rumor de lo que Vanessa les había dicho, sería algo para recordar por mucho tiempo cuando todo terminara para Vanessa o para la joven pareja que habían visto cenando en el club. En la mansión Andley después de la cena Amín se había acercado a Albert por unos momentos, Alyson había visto la actitud de baba y aun cuando había querido acercarse para escuchar lo que hablaban la tía y Jacobo no se lo habían permitido. Después de unos momentos Albert se acerco a ella justo cuando baba le ofrecía la mano a la tía Elroy y se alejaba con ella rumbo a la biblioteca. Jacobo al ver que ninguno de los dos lo había invitado a acompañarlos se había molestado y sin decir mucho se había retirado a su habitación. Claramente en su rostro se podía ver el descontento que sentía al ver que Amín le abría la puerta galantemente a la tía para después cerrarla tras de sí dejando a todos afuera. Terry, Candy y Alyson veían a Albert esperando que este les dijera que era lo que baba le había dicho hacia unos momentos.

(Albert) (Viendo la mirada de todos sobre el) creo que iré a ver al pequeño William antes de ir a dormir hayati!

(Alyson) (Deteniéndolo) que fue lo que baba te dijo?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) vamos Albert, no es de caballeros dejar con dudas a un par de damas tan bellas y a su mejor amigo!

(Albert) (Encogiendo los hombros) solo me dijo que quería hablar con ella a solas y que después hablaríamos él y yo!

(Candy) (Nerviosa) te dijo lo que pensaba hacer?

(Albert) (Viéndolos) dijo que tenía una propuesta para la tía Elroy y que luego él y yo hablaríamos de eso! (serio) por ahora será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar! (sonriendo mientras la veía) yo estoy muy cansado!

(Alyson) (Seria) te alcanzare después de llevarle el biberón a William!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) te veré en la habitación de William entonces! Buenas noches chicos….(deteniéndose) espero que no estés espiando a la tía, Candy!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) como crees?

(Albert) (Serio) espero que duerman bien Terry!

(Alyson) (Alejándose hacia la cocina) hasta mañana chicos!

(Candy) (Seria) si Albert sigue diciendo esas cosas, la gente comenzara a creer que soy una curiosa de lo peor! (enojada) vamos a dormir Terry?

(Terry) (Bostezando) sube tu pecosa, yo iré a dar un paseo por el jardín para pensar! (besándola) te veré en unos momentos!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no tardes!

Los dos comenzaron a alejarse en dirección contraria y en cuanto Terry había salido por la puerta principal Candy había comenzado a correr por el pasillo rumbo a los balcones del segundo nivel. Terry al cerrar la puerta de entrada se había apresurado a correr por el jardín, sentía cierta curiosidad por saber que era lo que baba y la tía Elroy hablaban, esa propuesta de matrimonio era algo que no se vería en mucho, mucho tiempo y el tenía que verla. Divertido comenzó reír para sus adentros, definitivamente estar casado con Candy había despertado en él un cierto sentido de curiosidad que lo divertía mucho. Un minuto después se encontraba sentado en la orilla del balcón que daba a la biblioteca intentando ver algo sin ser descubierto, estaba tan entretenido que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Intentando escuchar se había acercado a la ventana para ver como Amín sentado frente a la tía parecía reír divertido, por más que se acercaba casi no podía escuchar, casi había perdido el equilibrio hasta que de pronto algo cayó sobre su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de golpe sobre los arbustos, al ver hacia arriba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en la oscuridad busco lo que lo había golpeado y al ver de qué se trataba no pudo más que reprimir la risa al ver en qué situación se había metido por imitar la curiosidad de su bella esposa. Al entrar a su habitación había visto a Candy quien intentaba disimular su agitada respiración, lentamente comenzó a quitarse las ramas de los arbustos que llevaban metidas en la camisa y la chaqueta mientras Candy lo veía sorprendida.

(Candy) (Levantándose) pero que te paso?

(Terry) (Serio) me caí del balcón de la biblioteca!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) estabas espiando? (riendo) por curioso caíste de cabeza jajaja!!

(Terry) (Serio mostrándole un broche) me caí después de que déjate caer tu broche sobre mi cabeza mientras intentabas bajar por un lazo al balcón de la biblioteca!

(Candy) (Cerrando los ojos) mi broche!

(Terry) (Quitándose la ropa sucia) creo que ya es hora de que dejemos la curiosidad a un lado! No es bueno para mi salud competir contra tu instinto de reportera tarzán pecosa!

(Candy) (Presumiendo) por lo menos no me caí!

(Terry) (Caminado hacia el baño sobándose el trasero) claro, esa parte me la lleve yo esta noche!

En la biblioteca después de recibir el servicio de té de manos de Dorothy la tía Elroy veía como Amín ponía un par de gotas tranquilizantes en una taza de té y luego se la ponía enfrente a ella para después tomar asiento justo frente a ella.

(Elroy) (Seria) para que me das mis gotas tranquilizantes?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) Emilia, eso es para que escuches tranquilamente lo que estoy a punto de decirte!

(Elroy) (Tomando un sorbo de té) tú dirás Amín!

La tía Elroy esperaba paciente mientras Amín se había levantado para comenzar a hablar del motivo de su nueva visita. El salón de afuera se encontraba vacío al igual que los pasillos del segundo nivel, todo estaba en silencio cuando de pronto

(Elroy) QUEEEEE????

Aquel grito había roto el silencio de toda la casa, Albert y Alyson se vieron a la cara mientras Candy veía a Terry quien al escuchar el grito se había asomado por la puerta del baño. En su habitación Jacobo no pudo más que suspirar resignado al imaginar que era lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. En la prisión Tim observaba desde la litera de arriba como Henry caminaba por la minúscula celda y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, por la expresión en el rostro de su antiguo jefe podía adivinar que no sería difícil para él, llevar a cabo lo que planeaba hacer, eso era la última oportunidad que tenia para salir de ese lugar en donde Vanessa había tenido la brillante idea de dejarlo olvidado, a pesar de lo que él había creído sentir por Vanessa, no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni un año encerrado pagando por un crimen que no había cometido, si todo salía bien muy pronto el estaría afuera de aquel lugar y Vanessa se estaría arrepintiendo de haberlo dejado abandonado. Muy pronto Henry y Vanessa conocerían lo que era una verdadera venganza.

Continuara…

Próximamente: Capitulo 99: **Plan En Marcha**

**Yajaira **


	99. Chapter 99

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 99**

**Plan En Marcha**

La tía Elroy parecía estar a punto de un colapso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca, Amín había guardado silencio mientras la veía pasar frente a el una y otra vez deteniéndose de vez en cuando con el rostro encolerizado sin atreverse a decir nada. La mandíbula de Emilia Elroy parecía a punto de desencajarse cuando sintió que Amín le tomaba la mano y con una sonrisa amable la invitaba a sentarse de nuevo. En la habitación de Candy, Terry se ponía la camisa para salir a ver que era lo que había pasado y si era posible salvar al viejo musulmán que de seguro estaría a punto de sentir que las plagas de Egipto no habían sido nada comparado con lo que le pasaría a él por su proposición. Al salir se había topado con Albert quien después de dejar a Alyson en su habitación con el pequeño William había ido en auxilio de baba Amín.

(Amín) (Sonriendo) siéntate Emilia, por favor no te alteres!

(Elroy) (Seria) como quieres que no me altere? Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) acaso me equivoco? (susurrando) me he dado cuenta de tus miradas y no puedo estar equivocado si digo que son miradas de amor!

(Elroy) (Asombrada) como te atreves a decir eso?

(Amín) (Tomándole la mano) no te alteres Emilia, piensa bien lo que te estoy ofreciendo y veras que es lo mejor!

(Elroy) (Casi gritando) atrevido! Como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en que yo aceptare hacer semejante cosa?

(Amín) (Serio) estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras como nunca!

(Elroy) (Gritando) AMIN!

(Albert) (Entrando seguido de Terry) Baba!!!!

(Terry) (Viendo a la tía de pie y a baba sentado en la mesa del café) He…

(Albert) (Tartamudeando) Yo….Terry …. Nosotros estábamos …. (Viendo a Terry) pues veníamos

(Terry) (Impactado) si, nosotros….. Albert y yo….

(Elroy) (Seria) hablen claro!

(Albert) (Serio) estábamos buscando a baba Amín!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) Candy me pidió que viniera a buscarlo porque, (pensando) Alyson esta un poco deprimida y seguro que hablar con el señor Amín le hará bien!

(Albert) (Viendo a Terry con cara de asombro) he, si! Alyson esta deprimida y quiere ver a su baba!

(Amín) (Caminando hacia la puerta) iré a ver que le pasa a Najda! (dándose la vuelta) piensa mi propuesta Emilia, estoy seguro que después de que lo pienses te darás cuenta que es lo correcto para tu corazón!

(Terry) (Saliendo) lo acompaño Amín!

(Albert) (Viéndolos subir las escaleras) se encuentra bien tía?

(Elroy) (Componiéndose el cuello) por supuesto!

(Albert) (Acercándose) desea que hablemos un momento?

(Elroy) (Viéndolo seria) y de que se supone que hablemos?

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) tal vez, de la propuesta de….

(Elroy) (Nerviosa) no se de que hablas! Tengo que salir….. Ir a … buenas noches William!

Albert vio como la tía subía lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar arriba y se perdía en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Después de esperar unos momentos subió para ver si lograba hablar con baba antes de que saliera de ver a Alyson quien de pronto había visto entrar a baba Amín a su habitación seguido por Terry quien se había apresurado a acomodarle la almohada y a pedirle que no llorara, casi no le había dado tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba cuando sintió que baba la abrazaba para consolarla.

(Amín) (Abrazándola) Najda, si querías que tu baba viniera a darte un abrazo no era necesario que dijeras que estas deprimida!

(Alyson) Ha?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te lo dije Alyson, el señor Amín no creería cuando le dijéramos que estabas….

(Amín) (Sonriéndoles) tan viejo me creen como para pensar que no me daría cuenta que entraron a la biblioteca en misión de rescate?

(Albert) (Entrando) Amín?

(Amín) (Levantándose) estas hermosa Najda! Ahora descansa y dale un te a tu marido y a tu yerno para que se calmen! (viéndolos) acaso están pensando que la dulce Emilia es capaz de hacerme algo?

(Terry) (Viéndolo salir seguido por Albert) ese hombre esta locamente enamorado!

(Alyson) (Seria) tú crees?

(Terry) (Saliendo) para decir que la señora es dulce? Tiene que estar muriendo de amor!

(Alyson) (Riendo) Terry! Eres malo!

(Terry) (Riendo) solo digo lo que tú no te atreves a decir!

(Alyson) (Riendo) tienes razón pero shhhhh!!

Mientras Terry salía rumbo a su habitación Albert y Amín habían bajado a tomar un té, con seriedad Albert se sentó frente al pretendiente de su tía y le sirvió una taza de te caliente mientras baba lo veía intentando no reír ante la seriedad del rubio.

(Amín) (Serio) Emilia me dijo que es posible que Najda esté esperando de nuevo!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) aun no estamos seguros pero es posible!

(Amín) (Preocupado) has pensado en la salud de tu mujer?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) no creas que no me preocupa este posible embarazo! (viéndolo) pero esta vez voy a cuidarla y no permitiré que nada ni nadie la moleste! Yo no puedo darme el lujo de perderla por nadie! (Recordando) Ella se ha convertido en mi todo, desde que la vi en el desierto la primera vez!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) Mactub!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) comienzo a creerlo!

(Amín) (Viéndolo de reojo) así como lo que le propuse a Emilia esta noche! (viendo la cara seria de Albert) también eso estaba escrito en mi destino! Entre Emilia y yo también es Mactub!

(Albert) (Serio) si es Mactub, porque no hablo conmigo primero? La tía es mujer de mi casa y se supone que el trato….

(Amín) (Riendo) vas a decirme que querías que te pidiera permiso antes de averiguar si Emilia estaba interesada?

(Albert) (Serio) no, pero yo aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando! (viéndolo a los ojos) que es lo que pretende hacer con la tía, baba?

(Amín) (Sonriendo) quien te oyera diría que estoy pretendiendo robarme a una damisela joven de tu casa!

(Albert) (Pensativo) bueno, tal vez no una damisela…. Pero si es a mi madre a la que se quiere llevar!

(Amín) (Riendo de buena gana) ya veo de donde te viene el carácter muchacho! (levantándose) no te preocupes tanto que baba Amín sabe lo que hace y nunca le haría daño a una bella flor como Emilia!

(Albert) (Serio) espero que no le haga daño y respete la decisión que ella quiera tomar! Recuerde que ella no tiene las mismas costumbres que usted y puede ofenderle la idea de que usted la quiera para ser una esposa que comparte a su marido!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) mis intensiones con Emilia, nunca le harán daño Albert! De eso puedes estar seguro! Yo, nunca pretendería dañar a Emilia de ninguna manera! (pensativo) si Emilia decide aceptar mi propuesta, te aseguro que será la mujer más feliz del mundo!

Sin decir más, baba salió del comedor dejando a Albert pensativo, había algo en la forma de hablar de aquel hombre que por un lado le aseguraba que sus intenciones con la tía Elroy eran de lo más sinceras, pero algo también le decía que no debía confiar plenamente en todo lo que baba acababa de decirle. En su habitación la tía Elroy meditaba aun sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, la propuesta de Amín la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, nunca se hubiera ella imaginado que algo así llegara a pasar a esas alturas de su vida y lo que él le proponía le parecía por demás descabellado. Por una parte su condición de dama de sociedad le pedía que tomara sus cosas muy dignamente y saliera de viaje en ese mismo momento para alejarse de allí hasta que Amín se fuera de la mansión pero eso sería tomar una postura inadecuada para alguien de su edad y madurez, por otro lado se sentía inquieta por que algo dentro de ella le decía que el viejo musulmán tenía razón, si ella aceptaba su propuesta era muy posible que al fin pudiera ser feliz como siempre lo había deseado. De pronto las últimas palabras de Amín vinieron a su cabeza "te aseguro que lo disfrutaras como nunca" aquella afirmación la hizo sonreír por un momento hasta que sintió que el rubor calentaba sus mejillas y después de regañarse a si misma decidió que lo mejor era intentar dormir para levantarse con la cabeza fresca y tomar una decisión. En su habitación Jacobo caminaba de un extremo al otro con una copa de whiskey en la mano, se sentía furioso por no haber tomado la decisión de hablar claro con Emilia antes que su amigo se le adelantara, en ese momento ya todo estaba perdido, estaba seguro que Amín ya había hablado con Emilia y que ella seguramente estaría pensando en corresponder a su propuesta de forma afirmativa, después de suspirar pesadamente tomo la copa que tenía en la mano y la bebió de un golpe para luego tirarse sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco, tal vez ya el momento de partir estaba cerca y seguramente esa pesadez por perder a Emilia desaparecería poniendo distancia segura entre ellos. Al fin todo había quedado en silencio en la mansión por esa noche, mientras que en el departamento de George Latifa caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía que esa noche las sabanas no eran el lugar en donde quería estar pues estaba inquieta después de ver como baba salía del brazo de Emilia Elroy esa noche. Inquieta veía como George dormía profundamente y suspirando resignada salió a tomar algo y a ver si los pequeños al fin se habían dormido. Después de pasar a la cocina por unos dulces Latifa entro a la habitación donde los pequeños dormían cuando de pronto los ojos de Latifa se abrieron enormes al ver la escena de los dos pequeños sobre la cama profundamente dormidos en medio de una enorme mancha de pintura de todos los colores que tenían, la hermosa sabana nacarada de la cama estaba hecha un asco y los dos pequeño con el piyama y la cara hechas un desastre dormían plácidamente mientras sus dibujos para Albert se secaban junto a la ventana, resoplando Latifa se acerco hasta los lienzos húmedos y los levanto pero al ver el de Jacob no pudo más que sonreír al verlo abrazando seguramente a Alyson mientras Albert cargaba algo en brazos, la sonrisa de Latifa de pronto desapareció al ver uno de los dos dibujos de Candy Ann, la pequeña había dibujado una víbora con la lengua de fuera y el cabello que por el peinado podía decir que era Vanessa y a un muñeco tomándola del cuello con la cara completamente roja, aquella obra de arte no hizo más que preocupar a la pobre Latifa al ver que la pequeña había tomado detalle de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, pero al ver el segundo dibujo el corazón de Latifa se estremeció al ver la escena que había en el, en silencio acomodo a los pequeños lo mejor que pudo y salió con aquellos dibujos en la mano, ya vería como llevárselos a Albert en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Después de una noche larga en la que Henry había pasado caminando en la pequeña celda, uno de los guardias se acerco para llevarlo a donde lo esperaba su abogado, al entrar al pequeño cuarto de interrogación Henry se había encontrado con su amigo quien traía una carpeta en las manos, en silencio se sentó frente al abogado para comenzar a firmar aquellos papeles que no significaban más que su propia ruina, el juez había decidido que el casi el ochenta por ciento de su fortuna era lo que debía devolver a Violet y Alyson, con la mano temblorosa firmaba uno a uno los documentos que su abogado le iba poniendo enfrente mientras recordaba audiblemente la risa de su hija Vanessa cuando él la había llamado para que ella pagara la fianza que el juez le había impuesto, Vanessa no había hecho más que burlarse de él y eso era algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza, en esos momentos nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía justo, no podía concebir que estuviera cayendo en la peor ruina de su vida y que su hija se burlara de el por no haber podido retener todo lo que había logrado obtener durante varios años. La rabia que sentía al saber que Vanessa lo había superado en todos los sentidos no lo dejaban tranquilo, después de firmar los documentos salió de la sala de visitas y de dirigió a su celda, apenas iba llegando cuando pudo ver como uno de los guardias se llevaba a Tim, no sabía a dónde lo llevaban pero en ese momento le parecía lo más oportuno para poder al fin descansar un poco el desvelo de la noche anterior sin que Tim lo interrumpiera con sus estúpidas conversaciones. Después de la visita del abogado Henry aun había tenido que pasar en la cárcel hasta que Violet firmara de recibido toda la fortuna que Henry había sustraído durante años. En la sala de visitas Tim caminaba hacia uno de los apartados, desde hacía días que había recibido una visita interesante y le había hecho una propuesta que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar. Al ver de quien se trataba no pudo más que sonreír mientras se sentaba frente a su visita y tomaba el auricular para conversar.

(Tim) (Sonriendo) buenas tardes! Pensé que no vendría!

(Patrick) (Serio) puede estar seguro que yo no pienso dejar las cosas a medias señor Tim! (viéndolo a la cara) llego su compañero de celda?

(Tim) (Asintiendo) tal y como usted dijo!

(Patrick) (Serio) sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer?

(Tim) (Asintiendo) lo que no entiendo es, por que quiere que le de esa información a él en vez de dársela a usted para que recupere lo que Vanessa le robo?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso no es asunto suyo! (levantándose) solo asegúrese de cumplir con su parte del trato!

(Tim) (Serio) y usted? Cumplirá la suya y me sacara de aquí?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) téngalo por seguro! Será mejor que se apresure si quiere salir de aquí! En cuanto Violet reciba su fortuna mañana en la mañana Henry quedara libre de nuevo y si no ha cumplido con lo acordado no volverá a saber de mi! (Sonriendo) tendrá que quedarse aquí a pagar por el crimen de Vanessa sin que nadie más lo ayude!

(Tim) (Negando) eso nunca! Ya bastante tiempo aguante aquí sin decir nada! Yo cumpliré señor, solo espero que usted si sea un hombre de palabra!

(Patrick) (Alejándose) lo soy!

Patrick salió de la prisión después de hacer otra visita mas a Tim, desde que se había enterado que estaba en la cárcel por el intento de homicidio en contra de Albert y George él se había asegurado de vigilar si Vanessa iba a visitarlo y al ver que tal como él lo suponía ella lo había abandonado, se había apresurado a visitarlo para proponerle su plan contra Vanessa y su padre. Si antes no había logrado hacer nada en su contra, ahora no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás, no pararía hasta ver que Vanessa pagara por todo lo que les había hecho a él y a su hijo. Después de aquella visita Patrick había esperado pacientemente a que Tim le llamara para decirle que todo había salido bien, no podía arriesgarse a fallar en sus planes y menos después de que se los había confesado a Albert quien se había mostrado muy preocupado por lo que sucedería. Davis había conseguido que el tiempo de Henry en prisión se extendiera por unos días más para que los planes de Patrick surtieran el efecto deseado y mientras esto sucedía, en el club ya comenzaban a circular los rumores de que Vanessa Lancaster había obtenido su fortuna de maneras ilícitas, a pesar de que Lorna y Bertha habían querido difundir la versión que Vanessa les había dado parecía que los reportajes de la noticia en los periódicos que Patrick se encargaba de seguir publicando tenían más peso que lo que el par de chismosas del club podían decir. Vanessa había tenido que abandonar el club la noche anterior después de ver como sus propias amigas habían estado conversando con el grupo de viejas encopetadas que no paraban de verla desde que había llegado a cenar. Se sentía furiosa al verse acorralada por todo lo que Patrick se había encargado de decirle a la prensa, sabía que las cosas no podrían mejorar en mucho tiempo y lo primero que debía hacer era prepara su partida de chicago, pero antes tenía algunas cuentas que saldar y comenzaría de inmediato. Ya después podría irse tranquila a donde no pudieran encontrarla. En la mansión Alyson veía sorprendida el depósito que Violet le entregaba de lo que Henry les había devuelto y le correspondía a ella como parte de la herencia de su abuela por parte de Violet. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro no podía cesar, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo de lo que su madre podía darle y después que había dejado la mansión Lancaster había tenido que pasar mil y una penalidades para sobrevivir sin que su madre lo supiera, ahora en sus manos había una fortuna que nunca había creído tener.

(Albert) (Preocupado) te sientes bien Alyson?

(Alyson) (Negando) como es posible? (viendo a Violet) como es posible que hayas permitido esto por tanto tiempo mama?

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) no tenía idea que existiera esto hija!

(Alyson) (Incrédula) como es posible que le hayas entregado a Henry todo lo que tenias sin darte cuenta de cuando era? (sorprendida) mama, ese hombre vendió todas tus propiedades y nunca dijiste nada?

(Violet) (Bajando la mirada) Cuando tu padre aun vivía decidimos que Henry como abogado y su amigo de confianza podía ser el indicado en administrar todo, cuando le entregamos lo que mi madre me había dejado Henry se presento con uno documentos del fisco en donde decía que mi padre había omitido el pago de impuestos por varios años y que ya las propiedades no eran nuestras desde que él había muerto! (viéndola) Henry nos demostró que todo estaba a nombre del fisco y tu padre y yo le creímos! (recordando) incluso tu padre recibió citatorios de la corte en donde le informaban de mi estado financiero como heredera de las deudas de mis padres!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ese hombre se valió de todos sus contactos para que tu madre firmara el traspaso de las propiedades! Ni tu padre ni tu madre se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía porque Henry tuvo mucho cuidado hija! incluso a mi me costó comprender algunas cosas y mis abogados tuvieron que escarbar muy profundo en el sistema fiscal de este país para descubrir las artimañas de ese hombre!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) lo importante es que al fin todo esto volvió a donde pertenece!

(Alyson) (Negando) yo no puedo aceptar esto mama! Yo no puedo tomar este dinero!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero hija, eso es lo que tus abuelos y tu padre te dejaron!

(Alyson) (Negando) Tu tienes idea de lo que Henry nos hará por esto, mama? (asustada) Henry va a matarnos cuando salga de prisión!

(Albert) (Negando) ese hombre no volverá a acercarse a ustedes!

(Alyson) (Negando) tu no lo conoces Albert! Ninguno de ustedes lo conoce como yo lo conozco! Henry debe estar furioso y en cuanto lo pongan en libertad vendrá a buscarnos!

(Violet) (Levantándose) esto era algo que debíamos hacer y tú lo sabes hija! era la única forma de hacer que ellos pagaran en algo todo el daño que nos han hecho!

(Alyson) (Tomando el depósito) tú crees que esto compensara algo mama? Tú tienes idea de lo que ese hombre me hizo?

(Violet) (Negando) como quieres que tenga idea hija, si tú nunca has querido hablar!

(Albert) (Levantándose) por que le temes tanto mi amor?

(Alyson) (Llorando) porque se de lo que él es capaz!

(Philip) (Entrando a la biblioteca) yo también lo es y no sabes cuánto me duele que tú hayas sido el blanco de tanto daño!

(Alyson) (Asustada) Philip!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no tengas miedo hayati! Philip esta aquí porque Violet y yo se lo pedimos!

(Philip) (Manteniéndose alejado) no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que has pasado!

(Alyson) (Abrazando a Albert) no más que yo, de eso puedes estar seguro!

(Philip) (Dando un paso adelante) sé que mi presencia no hace más que alterarte pero…..realmente necesito que me escuches!

(Violet) (Viendo la palidez de su hija) tal vez no sea el momento hijo! Será mejor que hablemos primero del motivo que nos ha traído hoy y si Alyson se siente mejor después tal vez puedas conversar con ella!

(Alyson) (Asombrada ante la actitud de su madre) mama!

(Violet) (Viéndola) Philip también es mi hijo y me gustaría que pudieras darle una oportunidad! (sonriéndole) tan solo te pido que hagas un esfuerzo por mi!

(Philip) (Tocándole el hombro) no te preocupes mama! Ya el tiempo dirá cuando sea el momento que Alyson pueda escucharme sin tener miedo!

Alyson estaba realmente sorprendida, nunca antes había siquiera sentido la humildad que había en las palabras de Philip esa tarde, pero algo muy dentro de ella no la dejaba sentirse tranquila teniéndolo cerca, Albert había sentido aquella duda en Alyson y no había podido hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza para qué no temiera la cercanía de Philip quien en ese momento sacaba una carpeta de su portafolios y la abría frente a Violet y Alyson.

(Philip) (Poniendo una pluma sobre el documento) se que las dos tienen miedo de lo que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante cuando papa salga de prisión!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) no me dijiste que esto era lo que pretendías hacer?

(Albert) (Serio) anoche Philip y yo conversamos por largo tiempo y decidimos que esto es lo único que podemos hacer ahora debido a las circunstancias!

(Alyson) (Leyendo detenidamente) un acta de responsabilidad en caso de accidente o muerte?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) conozco a papa mucho más que tu Alyson! (sentándose frente a ella) conozco los alcances de papa y de Vanessa y no puedo permitir que esto siga así como hasta ahora! Tanto papa con Vanessa han estado haciendo cosas en contra de ustedes desde mucho antes de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar! Me asusta pensar en lo que puedan llegar a hacer con los planes que Patrick Saint-Claire a puesto en marcha y hablando con William hemos llegado a la conclusión que esto es lo mejor!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) pero aquí estamos declarando que en caso de que algo nos pase a nosotras o nuestras familias, ustedes los Lancaster serán completamente responsables!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) Philip está consciente de que Alyson aun pueda tener dudas de su comportamiento y quiere tomar parte de la responsabilidad para su tranquilidad!

(Philip) (Serio) espero que no pase nada de lo que tememos, (viéndola a los ojos) pero si algo llegara a pasar y me tocara pagar por ello, solo puedo decir que seria para pagar en algo el daño que te hice y del que estoy muy arrepentido!

(Violet) (Indignada) no pienso firmar nada de esto hasta que quites tu nombre de ese documento!

(Philip) (Negando) lo siento mama, las cosas están como deben estar!

Violet estaba a punto de insistir en que quitara su nombre de aquel documento cuando ante la mirada de asombro de todos, Alyson había tomado la pluma y había firmado aquel documento. Albert no pudo más que apretarle la mano en apoyo mientras Violet y sorprendida la miraba a la cara intentando averiguar en sus ojos por que había firmado tan apresuradamente. Philip no pudo más que sonreír mientras recogía la carpeta para ponerla frente a Violet para que ella también firmara. Alyson se levanto apresurada dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación lo antes posible mientras baba, y Jacobo la observaban en silencio, sin poder seguir objetando y ante la mirada de suplica de Philip a Violet no le quedo más remedio que firmar aquel documento junto a donde su hija había firmado. Philip se había dado la vuelta apresurado al escuchar que Alyson abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

(Philip) (Levantándose) por favor no te vayas! (viéndola estremecerse) solo te pido que me escuches unos minutos!

(Albert) (Levantándose) si ella no se siente preparada no pienso pedirle que se quede!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose a ella) mi nieta no es ninguna cobarde! (viéndole los ojos cristalinos) ella es tan valiente como su padre y sabe que quedarse en este momento es lo correcto! Verdad hija?

(Amín) (Serio) además con Albert acompañándola no tiene nada que temer!

(Violet) (Acercándose) por favor hija! solo escucha a Philip y después decide lo que quieres hacer!

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) Después de hoy, no tendrás que volver a verme si así lo deseas! Solo te pido que me escuches hoy y después no volveré a molestarte!

(Jacobo) (Sonriéndole) creo que tanto el cómo tu, necesitan esta conversación hija!

(Albert) (Serio) yo estaré aquí contigo Alyson!

(Violet) (Sonriendo) yo estaré afuera, esperando por si quieres que hablemos después!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo de reojo) que es lo que quieres decir, Philip?

Violet salió de la biblioteca acompañada de Jacobo y Amín, mientras Albert tomaba de la mano a Alyson para acompañarla a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. Philip había terminado de guardar los documentos que Alyson y Violet habían firmado y después de respirar profundo se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento frente a ellos que lo esperaban en silencio. Las manos de Philip se restregaban una contra la otra mientras este respiraba profundo intentando aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos por tener. Albert veía como Alyson le sostenía la mano mientras permanecía con la mirada fija en su regazo sin atreverse a ver a Philip de frente. Albert se sentía incomodo ante aquella situación pero sabía perfectamente que de no estar allí Alyson nunca hubiera accedido a quedarse y conversar con Philip. En silencio Albert se levanto soltando la mano de Alyson que asustada levanto la mirada para verlo pues si él se iba ella no pensaba permanecer ni un solo minuto a solas con Philip. Albert le sonrió mientras se alejaba rumbo al pequeño bar y servía una copa de coñac la cual entrego a Philip para que este pudiera calmarse un poco pues parecía estar a punto de un ataque. Albert se alejo un poco de ellos para que Philip pudiera comenzar a hablar mientras Alyson seguía sentada en silencio esperando a que aquella absurda reunión terminara.

(Philip) (Viendo fijamente el vaso que sostenía) Alyson, (viéndola a la cara) no sabes cuánto he esperado poder estar frente a ti, para pedirte perdón! (viendo como ella levantaba la mirada incrédula) perdón por haber sido tu peor pesadilla por tantos años! (cerrando los ojos) perdón por haber sido el peor de los miserables contigo! (luchando por contener las lagrimas) perdón por haber intentado abusar de ti todas esas veces! (arrodillándose frente a ella) perdóname por no haber entendido en su momento el enorme daño que te estaba haciendo! Por favor perdóname!

Albert no podía hacer nada más que escuchar, a sus espaldas podía escuchar el sollozo de Alyson quien de nuevo había bajado la mirada mientras Philip de rodillas con las manos empuñadas lloraba ya sin poder evitarlo. Las confesiones de Philip apenas estaban comenzando y Albert sabía que si no lograba mantenerse frio ante la situación terminaría matando a golpes a aquel hombre que seguramente estaba a punto de hacer confesiones que él no estaba seguro de querer escuchar. Albert podía ver en el vidrio de la ventana el reflejo de su esposa quien con la mirada en su regazo sollozaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo de aquella habitación. El sabia que todo aquello era demasiado para ella y que en su supuesta condición él no podía permitir que ella se alterara más de lo que podía soportar. Philip seguía frente a ella sin poder moverse de lugar, parecía estar intentando decir algo que realmente le era difícil articular, Albert observaba todo en silencio mientras en el salón de afuera Violet esperaba a que las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieran para saber cómo estaba su hija. Jacobo observaba en silencio el nerviosismo de Violet mientras Amín parecía tener la mirada perdida en otra dirección, sin necesidad de pregunta Jacobo sabía exactamente en qué o más bien dicho en quien pensaba su amiga, pues él no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella también. La tía Elroy había tomado la decisión de encerrarse en su habitación hasta que ya hubiera tomado una decisión, ya eran varios los días que habían pasado desde la noche en que baba Amín le había hecho aquella proposición y aun la tía no se decidía a responder como él lo esperaba. Jacobo había comenzado a acercarse a conversar con Amín cuando la puerta de entrada de la mansión se abrió dejando entrar a George quien venía acompañado de Latifa y los dos pequeños que habían pasado unos cuantos días en casa con ellos. Latifa parecía estar sumamente preocupada, la tía Elroy había mandado llamarla y esta se podía imaginar que se trababa la urgencia que la pobre dama tenía. Seguramente la tía necesitaba la opinión de una musulmana para no hacer trisas a su padre por la descabellada proposición que le había hecho y ahora a ella le correspondería ayudar a la tía para que le rompiera el corazón a su padre. Molesta paso junto a su padre dirigiéndole una mirada que casi lo había dejado congelado. Mientras George se acercaba para saludar y preguntar cómo había ido en la reunión de Philip con la familia, Latifa subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de la tía Elroy. Después de tocar un par de veces pudo escuchar que la anciana le daba la orden de entrada y ella se apresuraba a entrar para salir de aquel bochornoso asunto y correr de vuelta a casa llevándose al inocente de su padre para que le explicara porque diablos se le había ocurrido escoger precisamente a Emilia Elroy como futura esposa. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta del balcón que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Al buscarla con la mirada Latifa pudo ver que la tía se encontraba sentada tomando el sol. Al acercarse un poco a ella pudo ver que sobre su regazo descansaba un libro sumamente antiguo. En la portada el emblema de los Andley se podía contemplar y algo seguramente recién puesto se encontraba el emblema de los Stewart que ahora formaba parte de la genealogía familiar desde que Alyson había entrado en la familia. La mirada desvelada de la tía le indicaba que seguramente ella no había estado durmiendo bien, una vez mas Latifa sentía que estaba allí para escuchar todas las razones del mundo para ayudar a aquella dama a destrozar el corazón de su padre y lo peor de todo es que eso era algo que ella sabía desde un principio y su padre había decidido ignorar. En silencio Latifa se sentó junto a ella y respiro profundo sintiendo el dulce aroma de las rosas que se respiraba en el ambiente.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) es una aroma único, verdad?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) nunca había sentido algo igual!

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) mi Anthony tiene un hermoso don en las manos que hacen que las flores tengan un aroma completamente diferente a cualquier otra en el mundo!

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) para que me mando a llamar tía?

(Elroy) (Levantándose) necesito de tu ayuda!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) usted dirá como puedo ayudarla!

(Elroy) (Tomándola del brazo para entrar a la habitación) primero conversaremos y tomaremos un poco de te! Te caerá bien para el embarazo!

Después de acariciarle el abultado vientre a Latifa, la tía se había adelantado a servir un par de tazas de té mientras Latifa se acomodaba del otro lado de la pequeña mesa y se preparaba para escuchar todo lo que la tía quería decirle. En la biblioteca Albert seguía escuchando los sollozos casi silenciosos de su esposa hasta que vio en el reflejo de la ventana como Philip había levantado la mirada hacia ella una vez más.

(Philip) (Tomando aire) Alyson, perdóname por haberme atrevido a enamorarme de ti! (viendo como Albert se había dado vuelta para verlo incrédulo) perdóname por haberme atrevido a poner los ojos en ti! Por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de lo mucho que te amaba antes de hacerte todo el daño que te hice! (viéndola estremecerse) perdóname por nunca haber aprendido lo que era el amor, porque eso era lo que yo realmente sentía por ti! (viendo como Albert había empuñado las manos) yo te amaba y nunca pude darme cuenta de cuánto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y te había matado en vida! (sintiendo que Albert se acercaba) yo te mate en vida Alyson y me mate contigo sin saberlo!

Albert se había detenido de repente, por más odio que sentía en ese momento al escuchar aquellas confesiones, sabía que no podía interrumpir en ese momento y debía esperar a que llegara el momento de detener todo aquello. Alyson estaba completamente desecha y el no podía hacer nada más que dar la vuelta de nuevo y respirar profundo tragándose los deseos que tenia de matar a golpes a Philip en ese momento.

(Philip) (poniéndose de pie frente a ella) perdóname por haberte hecho daño con este amor que no merecía sentir por ti! (respirando profundo) perdóname por haberte golpeado y haberte hecho creer que había abusado de ti, cuando la verdad fue que al verte allí a mi merced fue cuando me di cuenta que este amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo y que nunca podría hacerte un daño tan grande como el que estaba dispuesto a hacerte ese día! Deseaba que fueras mí, pero nunca hubiera sido capaz de tomarte de aquella manera! (casi gritando) perdóname por seguirte amando con todas mis fuerzas cuando se que no debo!

Albert se sentía completamente frio, aquella ultima confesión era más de lo que podía soportar pero el repentino grito de histeria de Alyson lo hizo salir de aquel estado de shock en el que había caído con las palabras de Philip, al voltear a ver había visto como Alyson sentada en el sillón se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba descontrolada casi histérica. Philip había intentado acercarse pero al solo dar un paso adelante el grito de Alyson lo había hecho retroceder. Albert corrió a su lado y el tomo entre sus brazos mientras ella parecía temblar descontrolada como la primera noche después de la boda. Philip no sabía qué hacer, no había imaginado que sería capaz de confesar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y no se había podido detener hasta que había dicho lo último que necesitaba decir. Violet y Jacobo habían saltado del sillón fuera de la biblioteca al escuchar el grito de Philip. Amín había tomado del brazo a Violet mientras George y Jacobo se habían apresurado a entrar a la biblioteca a ver qué era lo que había pasado. Al entrar habían visto el rostro mortificado de Philip quien sin querer había logrado con sus confesiones hacer que Alyson entrara en un estado casi de histeria mientras Albert la abrazaba intentando consolarla y tranquilizarla. Jacobo se acerco a Philip mientras este balbuceaba una y otra vez un "perdóname" sin que Alyson pudiera escucharlo.

(Jacobo) (sereno) ya fue suficiente Philip! Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que te vayas!

(Philip) (Negando) yo no, no quería hacerte daño de nuevo Alyson! Parece que nunca dejare de ser el idiota que siempre he sido! (bajando la mirada) perdóname!

(George) (Viendo a Albert) quieres que llame al médico, William?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) dile que venga lo antes posible!

(Jacobo) (Negando) no te preocupes William! No es necesario, ella estará bien!

Sin decir más Jacobo se acerco al pequeño bar y después de revisar las botellas había servido un poco de brandy en una copa y se había acercado para dárselo a Albert.

(Albert) (Negando) ella está embarazada, no puede tomar eso!

(Jacobo) (Negando) ella lo necesita y creo que tu también! George, acompaña a Philip para que termine los tramites que faltan! (sonriendo) yo me hago cargo de ellos dos!

(George) (Asintiendo) vamos Philip!

(Philip) (Viendo a George recoger su portafolios) solo una cosa más! (viendo la cara de furia de Albert) por favor!

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) habla hijo!

(Philip) (Acercándose a ella hasta tocarle la mano) perdóname por no darme cuenta, que el amor que sentía por ti no era un amor real! (viéndola a los ojos) ahora que he conocido el amor verdadero, se que lo único real de mi pasado, es que te quiero, hermanita! (dejando escapar unas lagrima) espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, hermanita linda!

El llanto de Alyson de pronto se había cortado, en la mirada de Philip había algo que nunca antes había visto, Albert y George estaban completamente sorprendidos ante aquella ultima confesión que Philip había hecho antes de levantarse y salir de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de sentir una palmada en el hombro George había salido detrás de Philip quien terminaba de despedirse de Amín y Violet quien con dulzura le limpiaba el rostro antes de darle un beso en la frente y dejarlo ir junto con George. En la biblioteca Albert se había apresurado a acomodar a su esposa en el sillón cuando esta había perdido el sentido después de que Philip se había ido. Jacobo le alcanzo la copa de brandy para que Albert pudiera beberla y calmarse para contarle que era lo que había sucedido y que era lo que Philip había confesado realmente. Albert tomo la copa de un solo trago sintiendo que aquel liquido le quemaba por dentro mientras lo tragaba. Por lo menos después de todo aquello Alyson podría sentirse más tranquila al saber que las pesadillas con Philip al fin habían terminado. Jacobo lo observo mientras Albert se acomodaba en el sillón abrazando a su esposa mientras ella despertaba. En silencio salió de la biblioteca dejándolos a solas para que Albert pudiera dejar escapar las lágrimas que parecía estar luchando por retener frente a él. Violet y Amín estaban a la expectativa pero al ver que Jacobo les sonreía al salir decidieron no preguntar nada hasta que Albert o la misma Alyson les dijeran lo que había sucedido. En la prisión Henry parecía no tener tranquilidad, había intentado convencer a Vanessa que lo ayudara a salir pero de nuevo se había topado con las burlas de su hija quien al final había terminado cortándole la llamada y gritándole que ella tenía peores problemas que él. Tim observaba como Henry apretaba la mandíbula seguramente desesperado por salir de allí pero parecía que el abogado aun no conseguía que el juez dictara la orden de salida de Henry, si quería salir de aquel lugar debía apresurarse a cumplir con lo acordado con Patrick o este no le ayudaría a salir como lo había prometido. Sereno se acerco hasta donde estaba Henry y se sentó junto al mientras observaban el patio de recreo de la prisión mientras tomaban su receso al aire libre.

(Tim) (Suspirando) ya pronto podrá salir de aquí!

(Henry) (Viéndolo de reojo) si vas a pedirme que te ayude no lo hagas!

(Tim) (Negando) no señor, yo ya me di cuenta que no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme! (resignado) mi caso ya es un caso perdido y no creo que me dejen salir aunque yo jure que soy inocente!

(Henry) (Negando) no es un caso difícil! Simplemente no estás en las mejores condiciones de lograr salir de aquí en corto tiempo! Al menos no si Vanessa no confiesa que ella fue la que cometió el atentado!

(Tim) (Riendo) por favor, tanto usted como yo sabemos muy bien que esa desgraciada no dirá nada!

(Henry) (Serio) Vanessa supo jugar bien sus cartas después de todo! Ni siquiera a mí que soy su padre ha querido ayudarme!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) por lo menos usted si podrá desquitarse cuando salga en uno o dos días!

(Henry) (Negando) desquitarme? Lo único que podría hacer yo en este momento es largarme de aquí antes que todos los socios que tengo vengan a exigirme que les entregue el dinero de sus inversiones! (resoplando) si hasta ahora no lo habían hecho era porque estaban seguros que yo lograría salir de mis problemas solo!

(Tim) (Serio) pero sus socios lo conocen y saben que usted es un hombre muy hábil con las inversiones! Seguramente en este momento ya deben saber que usted saldrá de aquí porque logro resolver sus problemas!

(Henry) (Serio) claro, pero también deben saber que mis problemas fueron por que le robe dinero a Violet y me pedirán que les entregue sus ganancias y quedaría completamente en la ruina!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) tal vez yo podría ayudarle si usted me lo permite!

(Henry) ayudarme? (riendo) en que puedes ayudarme tu, si ni siquiera puedes salir de aquí?

(Tim) (Serio) yo puedo ayudarle si usted me ayuda a vengarme de su hija!

(Henry) (Serio) que diablos me estas proponiendo? Como puedes tu ayudarme y de qué forma quieres que yo te ayude a ti?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) prométame que me dará una parte para que yo pueda largarme cuando salga y yo le ayudare para que usted no caiga en la ruina!

(Henry) (Viéndolo incrédulo) que es exactamente lo que me estas ofreciendo?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) yo puedo darle los datos de donde es que su hija a estado escondiendo el dinero que le robo a su esposo el Lord ese que vino a buscarla! (viéndolo a los ojos) yo puedo decirle donde esta esa cuenta donde ella también guardaba el dinero que le robaba a usted y a la señora Violet, y donde deposito el dinero de las joyas que ella se robaba de la joyería de la señora!

(Henry) (Serio) no seas estúpido! Acaso crees que yo no sé en donde esta todo ese dinero? Por supuesto que lo se pero es imposible tocarlo!

(Tim) (Viéndolo fijamente) yo podría darle las claves de acceso de su hija si usted promete darme lo suficiente para largarme en cuanto logre salir de aquí!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) tú tienes los accesos? (dudando) si los tienes por qué no los usaste tu mismo y te largaste con la fortuna que ella tiene allí?

(Tim) (Serio) porque estúpidamente me enamore de ella y cuando la hice mía pensé que todo eso podía llegar a ser mío! Desde aquí no puedo tocarlo pero sé que el daño que le haría a ella al quitarle el dinero no se compararía a la humillación que ella sentirá al saber que usted, de quien tanto se ha burlado, pudo más que ella y le quito la fortuna que ella tan orgullosamente guardaba!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) así que esa seria tu venganza! (serio) y si yo no te diera lo que me pides? Qué pasaría si yo me niego a entregarte nada después de que me des las claves? Realmente vas a confiar en mí?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) usted nunca se atrevería a engañarme!

(Henry) como puedes estar seguro de eso?

(Tim) (Serio) por que usted sabe, que yo sé de usted mucho más de lo que se atrevería a confesarles a sus socios! Y si usted intenta robarme la parte que le pido, conozco muy bien a que socios puedo acudir para que me ayuden y eso no le conviene "señor"!

(Henry) (Riendo) está bien! si me das esas claves, ten por seguro que la cantidad que me pidas será lo primero que deposite en tu cuenta del banco cuando limpie las cuentas de mi querida hijita!

Tim solamente sonrió como respuesta al último comentario de Henry, tal como Patrick se lo había dicho, Henry había caído en la trampa que ellos le habían tendido y no tardaría en robarle a Vanessa la fortuna que tenia acumulada y la pelea entre ellos sería el inicio de la venganza de Patrick en contra de Vanessa y su padre pues los pondría a uno en contra del otro hasta que uno de los dos destruyera al otro o ambos terminaran por destruirse al mismo tiempo. En la mansión Andley Albert seguía encerrado en la biblioteca con Alyson mientras en el salón Amín esperaba ansioso a que Latifa apareciera para decirles por que la había llamado Emilia Elroy ese día. Candy Ann y Jacob jugaban debajo de una de las mesas con sus dos mascotas mientras que Jacobo observaba sigilosamente todos los movimientos de Amín hasta que de pronto lo vio casi correr hacia las escaleras, al ver hacia arriba Violet y Jacobo pudieron ver que Latifa comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento Albert había salido de la biblioteca y Terry y Candy venían llegando después de ir al teatro a arreglar algunos negocios, al entrar los esposos Grandchester habían notado el rostro cansado de Albert mientras que todos veían a Latifa quien parecía realmente preocupada.

(Amín) (Viéndola preocupado) pasa algo Tifa?

(Latifa) (Respirando profundo) baba, creo que es mejor que subas a recoger tus cosas y te vengas conmigo a casa!

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) pasa algo muchacha?

(Albert) (Preocupado) que pasa Latifa? Porque estas tan preocupada!

(Latifa) (Insistiendo) baba, ve por tus cosas que tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) acaso es por eso que Emilia te mando llamar? Ya no me quiere en su casa?

(Violet) (Preocupada) habla de una vez Latifa! Porque tiene que salir de aquí Amín si es el invitado de Albert y Alyson?

(Latifa) (Casi incrédula) por que no es correcto que baba este bajo el mismo techo que su prometida!

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio completamente sorprendidos, Terry casi se había ido de espaldas al escuchar aquello pero no lo había hecho por que había tenido que sostener a Candy quien casi se había desmayado ante la noticia, Albert estaba completamente mudo al igual que Violet y Jacobo quien había tenido que recostarse en la pared al sentir las piernas aguadársele. Amín había esbozado una enorme sonrisa mientras escuchaba a su hija quien lo veía a los ojos incrédula de lo que estaba diciendo.

(Latifa) (Incrédula) Emilia quiere que te diga, que acepte gustosa tu proposición! Y que desde ahora puedes comenzar con los preparativos que le dijiste!

Baba aplaudía emocionado mientras todos los demás seguían intentando asimilar cada una de las palabras que Latifa acababa de decir.

Continuara….

Próximamente. Capitulo 100: **Una Gran Dote Para…**

**Yajaira**


	100. Chapter 100

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 100**

**Una Gran Dote Para…**

Amín había salido de la mansión con Latifa mientras Albert seguía sin poder comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que la tía Elroy considerara siquiera convertirse en la esposa de baba Amín cuando el ya era un hombre casado? Después de despedir a George y a los Hallef Albert había entrado en la biblioteca para tomar a Alyson y llevarla a su habitación, en silencio mientras Candy y Terry seguían en el salón con Jacobo, Albert salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Alyson aun inconsciente en sus brazos, Candy se había apresurado a ir a la cocina pues parecía que Jacobo estaba a punto de que algo le diera, por la forma en que respiraba y comenzaba a desatarse la corbata si no le daban algo que lo tranquilizara sufriría un ataque cardiaco. Terry en silencio le había ayudado a llegar a la biblioteca pues estaba seguro que lo que necesitaba aquel viejo Escoses en ese momento no era el té que Candy estaba preparando, sino que un buen trago de whiskey. Aquella mirada y sus actitudes no hacían más que recordarle a él mismo cuando había perdido a Candy. Era seguro que la noticia del compromiso de la señora Elroy con el padre de Latifa no era una buena noticia para aquel hombre. Sin decir nada Terry sirvió un vaso de whiskey pues seguramente una copa no le ayudaría de nada y sirviendo una copa para él camino hasta Jacobo y le entrego el vaso. Sonriendo vio como el abuelo comenzaba casi a atragantarse con aquel liquido ámbar y en cuestión de segundos colocaba el vaso vacio sobre la mesa de centro mientras Terry le entregaba la copa que llevaba para él y se apresuraba a servirse otra para sentarse a conversar con él.

(Terry) (Viendo su copa fijamente) la noticia no le cayo del todo bien verdad abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Resoplando) realmente me impacto saber que entre Emilia y Amín hubiera ese tipo de atracción!

(Terry) (Sonriendo burlón) yo pensé que su reacción se debía a que usted ama a la tía Elroy y su amigo parece habérsele adelantado! (tomando un sorbo de su copa)

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) como?

(Terry) (Viéndolo serio) la reacción que tuvo hace unos momentos la conocí en carne propia hace unos años!

(Jacobo) (Levantándose indignado) no se de que reacción hablas muchacho!

(Terry) (Recordando) hablo de la reacción que se tiene cuando se sabe que se esta perdiendo a la mujer que uno ama!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) yo ya no estoy para aventuritas ni romances muchacho! Creo que te estás equivocando conmigo!

(Terry) (Levantándose) acaso mentiría si digo que usted en este momento lo único que desea es que un mal rayo parta a Amín por haberle ganado a su mujer?

(Jacobo) (Serio) si, mentirías si dijeras eso!

(Terry) (Serio) pues que extraño porque un caballero Ingles jamás miente! (sonriendo mordaz) ya veo que los viejos escoceses si tienen esa costumbre!

(Jacobo) (Enojado) insolente!

(Terry) (Acercándose) mentiroso!

(Jacobo) (Conteniendo las ganas de abofetearlo) si no te respondo como se debe es porque ya no estás en edad de que te corrijan!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) si no me pone en mi lugar como dice que quiere hacerlo, es porque tengo razón Acaso va a negarme que lo único que desea en este momento es subir esas escaleras y correr a la habitación de ella y exigirle que rompa su compromiso y se comprometa con usted?

(Jacobo) (Furioso) si lo niego!

Terry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que escucho el casi susurro que Jacobo dejaba escapar pesadamente mientras caía sentado en el sillón.

(Jacobo) (Susurrando) lo que deseo es ir a buscarla y hacerla mía!

(Terry) (Espantado) como?

(Jacobo) (Ignorándolo) como diablos vino a pasarme esto a estas alturas de mi vida?

(Terry) (Acercándose) esas son cosas que pasan sin que podamos evitarlo cuando encontramos a la indicada!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pero no a mis años muchacho!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) la edad no importa si el sentimiento es profundo!

(Jacobo) (Negando) no soy más que un estúpido viejo ridículo! (levantándose) lo mejor será que vuelva a casa de inmediato y deje de pensar estas estupideces!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y piensa irse sin luchar siquiera?

(Jacobo) (Serio) que parte de "esto es ridículo" no has comprendido? Qué crees que pasara si yo voy en este momento y le salgo con esta confesión estúpida a Emilia ahora que ella ha descubierto que ama a Amín Hallef?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) que pasa si ella le responde que también siente lo mismo que usted? Ha pensado en eso?

(Jacobo) (Serio) por favor muchacho, vas a venir a darme consejos a mí?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) solo escúcheme un momento! (bajando la mirada) no ponga pretextos para no hacer lo que realmente quiere hacer! No importa la edad si lo que siente es intenso! No la pierda si realmente la ama!

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) pareces haber sufrido mucho para tu edad!

(Terry) (Sonriendo triste) el sufrimiento no conoce edades! Tampoco la estupidez! (viéndolo a los ojos) entonces? Qué piensa hacer, abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) ir a dormir! (encaminándose a la puerta) una buena noche de sueño me quitara estas ridículas ideas de la cabeza!

(Terry) (Suspirando) solo piense lo que le dije! Si decide seguir con sus planes de marcharse, yo mismo lo llevare al aeropuerto!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) mejor ve a buscar a tu mujer y dile de mi parte que se caso con un entrometido! (negando con la cabeza) que para ajuste puede que tenga razón!

(Terry) (Riendo) buenas noches abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Subiendo las escaleras)si, si buenas noches muchacho!

Jacobo subió las escaleras mientras Terry lo seguía con la mirada hasta verlo perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo del segundo nivel. Después se dirigió a la cocina para ir por Candy. Jacobo camino por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, al pasar frente a la puerta de la tía no pudo más que sacudir la cabeza pues lo único que hacía era escuchar los concejos de aquel muchacho entrometido que había dejado en la biblioteca. En su habitación Albert terminaba de ponerse la piyama después de haber cambiado a la inconsciente Alyson. Viéndose al espejo se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de soportar todas aquellas confesiones que Philip se había atrevido a hacerle a su esposa. Por otra parte aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido con la tía Elroy y baba Amín, como era posible que ella con la moral y los principios que había guardado toda su vida, ahora viniera a aceptar aquella proposición de un hombre casado. Que tan sola se había estado sintiendo ella en todos esos años y el no se había dado cuenta. Aun preocupado se recostó junto a Alyson y resoplo con fuerza antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. En su habitación la tía Elroy comenzaba a quedarse dormida después de haber pasado unos días muy agitada y estresada, aquel día había tomado una decisión que sería definitiva en su vida y debía descansar para comenzar los preparativos cuanto antes. En la mansión era de casi el medio día, por todo el jardín se podía ver una enorme alfombra de pétalos de flores de diversos colores mientras en una de las esquinas se levantaba un enorme arco de rosas blancas y debajo un par de sillas ceremoniales en donde se sentarían los novios, Albert y Alyson lucían trajes de fiesta marroquíes mientras Latifa del brazo de George lucía un traje típico muy hermoso digno para la ocasión. Los derbakes, chinchines y arpas se dejaron escuchar cuando por la puerta hacia la mansión se había abierto de par en par y daba paso a Amín quien traía del brazo a una muy sonriente dama vestida en color blanco perla y una corona de perlas que Abdul había traído como presente para la nueva esposa de su padre. Las odaliscas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a danzar frente a la pareja que sonriente los seguía hasta las sillas ceremoniales donde se sentarían durante la fiesta, Alyson aunque un poco triste sonreía mientras abrazaba a baba Amín felicitándolo y Albert se acercaba a la tía Elroy para hacer lo mismo. Aquella mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento, entre preocupación y angustia no hacían más que atormentarlo mientras felicitaba a la tía Elroy, después de abrazarla Albert no pudo seguir presenciando toda la música y celebración, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Alyson había comenzado a caminar hacia la mansión, necesitaba tomar un momento a solas para asimilar lo que había sucedido. En su habitación caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar la idea de que la tía estaría partiendo rumbo a marruecos al día siguiente, aun no podía creer que ella accediera a vivir en el desierto, estaba a punto de recostarse cuando escucho el claro sonido de los chinchines que anunciaban que las odaliscas estaban listas para acompañar a la pareja hasta la puerta de su habitación, Albert tomo aire para estar presente cuando la tía y su esposo llegaran a su habitación, Albert abrió la puerta justo cuando las odaliscas bailaban dirigiéndose a la habitación más alejada al fondo del pasillo, la tía Elroy iba del brazo de Amín cuando pasaron frente al rubio y siguieron de largo hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartirían, al abrirla los ojos de Albert se abrieron enormemente al ver que sentada en la cama de aquella habitación se encontraba la madre de Abdul, la tía se había quedado casi paralizada mientras Amín tomándola de la mano la guiaba hacia adentro de la habitación donde su otra esposa los esperaba, la tía volteo a ver a Albert angustiada y al verla de aquella forma Albert no pudo más que correr hacia ella para impedir que entrara en la habitación.

(Albert) (Sentándose mientras gritaba) NOOOOOOO!!!!!

La respiración de Albert era agitada, allí se encontraba sentado en medio de las sabanas revueltas con el piyama completamente empapado en sudor aun sintiéndose desconcertado por el sueño que había tenido. Al ver a su alrededor puedo ver que se encontraba en su habitación y todo había sido un sueño. Aliviado se dejo caer en la cama respirando profundo. Debía tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en aquello o terminaría por volverse loco, respirando profundo volteo a ver la mesa de noche y vio que eran casi las seis de la mañana, al voltear a ver junto a él se había encontrado con la cama vacía, Alyson no se encontraba a su lado y cansado se levanto a ver si ella se encontraba en el baño. Después de tocar un par de veces sin tener respuesta Albert abrió la puerta para encontrar aquel lugar vacio, cansado decidió darse una rápida ducha antes de salir a buscarla al comedor o a la biblioteca, apenas estaba quitándose el jabón del cuerpo cuando escucho a lo lejos la inconfundible música árabe, al principio había creído que se trataba de la misma que había soñado hacia unos momentos pero al apagar la regadera pudo escuchar aquella música aun más claramente. Apresurado se pasó la toalla en el cuerpo y el cabello para después ponerse una bata y salir a ver que sucedía. Apenas había llegado al final del pasillo antes de que comenzaran las escaleras cuando había visto la silueta de la tía Elroy parada mientras observaba para el salón de abajo. Albert se acerco con cautela a ver qué era lo que la tía parecía estar viendo tan entretenida, al llegar junto a ella pudo ver que en el salón de donde provenía la música se encontraba Alyson danzando sin parar, a un lado Candy Ann brin coteaba con un velo en las manitas mientras Jacob aplaudía dando de saltos juntos a la pequeña.

(Elroy) (Viéndolo) ha estado bailando por más de dos horas!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) los pequeños también?

(Elroy) (Negando) los pequeños se despertaron hace como una hora y corrieron a bailar con ella pero parece que ella ni siquiera ha notado que están a su lado

(Albert) (Viéndola detenidamente) como siempre, danza con los ojos cerrados! (suspirando) le diré que pare la música para que pueda volver a descansar tía!

(Elroy) (Deteniéndolo) déjala! Creo que ella necesita danzar y yo debo comenzar a acostumbrarme a ese tipo de música! (suspirando) tal vez hasta debería pedirle que me muestre alguna danza que pueda yo interpretar!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) usted?

(Elroy) (Asintiendo) si voy a casarme con Amín, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aprender un poco de sus costumbres!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) tía, creo que usted y yo deberíamos…

(Elroy) (Riendo) creo que Candy Ann ya no puede seguir el ritmo!

Albert volteo a ver a donde antes daba vuelta tras vuelta la pequeña y en donde ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo soplándose con el velo que antes danzaba en su manitas, el pequeño Jacob estaba sentándose junto a ella mientras movía los hombros levemente llevando el ritmo de la música y segundos después caía rendido junto a la pequeña Candy Ann que para entonces se chupaba el pulgar de la mano mientras con el velo en forma de cobija comenzaba a quedarse dormida, Albert había comenzado a bajar acompañado de la tía cuando la puerta de entrada de la mansión se había abierto y Latifa entraba seguida de Violet quienes habían venido a petición de Amín para ayudar a Emilia con los preparativos para la presentación de la dote que él le daría a Albert para la tía antes del matrimonio. Las dos recién llegadas se habían quedado inmóviles viendo como Alyson bailaba sin tomar importancia a ninguna de ellas, Albert se acomodo la bata y se acercaba a recibirlas mientras la tía iba a revisar que la pequeña estuviera cómoda sobre la alfombra.

(Albert) (Apenado) buenos días, no pensé que tendríamos visitas tan temprano!

(Latifa) (Viendo a Alyson fijamente) desde hace cuanto está bailando?

(Albert) (Volteando a verla) según la tía Elroy, comenzó a bailar hace casi tres horas!

(Violet) (Viéndola) parece agotada! Porque no la has detenido Albert?

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso pensaba hacer en este momento!

(Latifa) (Tomándolo del brazo)ni se te ocurra! Deja que baile hasta que caiga rendida!

(Albert) (Negando) no puedo hacer eso! Es posible que ella este embarazada y no quiero que se arriesgue ni ella ni el bebe!

(Latifa) (Apretándole el brazo) solo déjala que baile hasta caer inconsciente! (suplicando) Najda necesita desconectarse para poder comenzar a sanar esas viejas heridas que la atormentan desde hace tanto! (viéndola) el baile siempre ha sido para ella, la única forma de escapar de sus fantasmas! (viéndolo a la cara) si la detienes ahora que al fin parece querer sanar, esos fantasmas nunca la dejaran en paz!

(Violet) (Caminando hacia ella) esto es ridículo!

(Latifa) (Seria) Violet La! Déjala!

(Violet) (Seria) ella está embarazada!

Albert estaba a punto de intervenir cuando de pronto la música se intensifico, todos voltearon a ver hacia donde la tía Elroy había subido el volumen de la música y observaba como Alyson comenzaba a dar vuelta sin parar, Dorothy había tomado a los dos pequeños y los había llevado a la cocina hacia apenas unos momentos, Albert veía como la tía observaba fijamente a Alyson cuando de pronto la música dejo de sonar, Alyson se detuvo jadeante hasta que las piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó al suelo mientras respiraba agitada. Albert se acerco y se sentó frente a ella mientras esta lo veía a los ojos, sin decir nada Alyson lo abrazo con fuerza mientras aun intentaba controlar su respiración. Violet estaba molesta al ver el descuido de su hija al agotarse de aquella forma, Albert la había levantado en brazos y había comenzado a subir las escaleras mientras Alyson lo abrazaba con fuerza.

(Violet) (Intentando seguirlos) pero me va escuchar esta muchacha!

(Latifa) (Sosteniéndola) pero si no ha hecho nada malo!

(Violet) (Enojada) como que no? Puede perder a la criatura por esas estupideces!

(Latifa) (Negando) la, la, la! Si la danza es el mejor ejercicio para una mujer en estado! (suspirando) yo debería estar bailando así!

(Violet) (Viéndole el enorme vientre) tu?

(Latifa) (Viéndose el vientre) si, así mis caderas seguirían igual que cuando le gustaban a George!

(Elroy) (Seria) tendré que hablar con Amín para que reprenda a George por decirte que no le gustas!

(Latifa) (Riendo) no, si George siempre me dice que estoy linda! El problema es que ya no me deja sentarme en sus piernas para escuchar cuando lee!

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) eso es de muy mala educación!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) pero es tan cómodo!

(Violet) (Seria) bueno ya! Emilia hemos venido a petición de Amín!

(Emilia) (Sonriendo) me imagino que traen algo para mí!

(Latifa) (Entregándole una bolsa) aquí está el vestido que debe llevar cuando baba venga con …..(Suspirando) la dote! (nerviosa) está segura de lo que está haciendo?

(Emilia) (Sorprendida) acaso te molesta?

(Violet) (Seria) Latifa!

(Latifa) (Negando) no me molesta tía! Pero para ser sincera yo no creo que usted este capacitada para casarse con baba!

(Violet) (Asombrada) Tifa!

(Elroy) (Seria) y por qué crees que no lo estoy?

(Latifa) (Viéndola a los ojos) por que no lo está! Usted no sabe lo que es vivir en el desierto! Además baba es un hombre exigente que sigue las buenas costumbres y (apenada) yo a usted no la veo paseando por la medina con velo!

(Elroy) (Seria) y tampoco me veras, porque Amín y yo hemos acordado que no usare ningún velo!

(Latifa) (Asombrada) que?

(Violet) (Sosteniéndola) Tifa, Tifa reacciona!

(Latifa) (Respirando agitada) las tejas de mi baba volaran sobre su cabeza! Usted no puede, no puede negarse a usar el velo! Y la ropa que debe usar, usted no puede ir con esa ropa que usa aquí!

(Elroy) (Seria) y porque no

(Latifa) (Seria) por que con esa ropa se va achicharrar el primer día que este allá!

(Violet) (Riendo) por favor Latifa, mejor di lo que realmente te molesta? Porque estas tan molesta con el compromiso de Amín con Emilia?

(Latifa) (Viéndola) por que la tía no a ama a mi baba! Verdad?

(Elroy) (Seria) eso no es algo que debas preguntar! Lo único que te debe importar es que muy pronto seré la nueva esposa de Amín!

(Latifa) (Suspirando) bueno, lo intente! Quiere que comencemos con lo de la ceremonia?

(Violet) (Negando) quien te entiende Tifa? Primero pataleas por el compromiso y ahora vas a mostrarnos lo de la ceremonia!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) bueno, quería saber si era en serio lo de baba con la tía pero ya veo que no puedo obtener información!

(Emilia) (Sacando el vestido de la bolsa) es muy enserio, así que vamos para que me digas como se utiliza esto!

Las tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras conversaban de los preparativos que debían hacer para que en unos días más recibieran la dote que baba había mandado a traer para su futura esposa. En el consorcio Andley Anthony y Archie esperaban la llegada de Philip quien había llamado para anunciarles que Henry saldría ese día de la prisión. Apenas Philip había llegado Archie lo había llevado a su oficina mientras Anthony se quedaba afuera atendiendo una llamada.

(Archie) (Sentándose) así que tu padre sale hoy de la prisión!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) así es!

(Archie) (Viéndolo nervioso) temes lo que pueda estar planeando hacerte ahora que salga?

(Philip) (Negando) no creo que papa se meta conmigo, por lo menos no ahora!

(Archie) (Serio) entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

(Anthony) (Entrando) listo! Sucede algo?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) le decía a Archie que papa sale hoy de prisión!

(Anthony) (Asintiendo) me imagino que estás preparado para lo que venga?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) no creo ser el blanco de papa en este momento! (sacando unas carpetas) el contador de papa es amigo mío y me llamo esta mañana para avisarme que los nuevos fondos que el abogado de papa había transferido ya estaban acreditados a las cuentas del banco!

(Archie) (Revisando los rubros) nuevos fondos?

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) pero esto es una fortuna!

(Philip) (Asintiendo) le pedí a un amigo mío que investigara de donde había provenido ese dinero y esta mañana me llamo con la información!

(Anthony) (Curioso) bueno y de donde proviene ese dinero? No me dirás que nuevamente le puso las manos al dinero de la señora Violet?

(Philip) (Negando) el dinero proviene de la cuenta privada de Vanessa!

(Archie) (Levantándose) que? Tu padre se atrevió a quitarle dinero a Vanessa?

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) acaso se ha vuelto loco?

(Philip) (Serio) no sé qué es lo que papa se proponga pero si se que a como está la situación con mi hermana y como las cosas le han salido mal, esto es la gota que puede hacer que ella cometa alguna locura en contra de quienes ella considera enemigos! (serio) temo por Albert y Alyson que en este momento siguen siendo los primeros en la lista de mi hermana!

(Anthony) (Serio) no, no, no! Eso ni lo menciones que si Vanessa se atreve a ir en contra del tío o su esposa no creo que vaya a terminar bien ahora que Albert no está dispuesto a tolerarle absolutamente nada!

(Archie) (Tomando el teléfono) será mejor que George vea esto! (escuchando a su secretaria) Belinda dígale a George que venga a mi oficina! (colgando) estas seguro que la información de tu amigo es verídica?

(Philip) (Asintiendo) es el hijo del abogado que defendió a papa en el juicio! Si no se tratara de alguien seguro yo no me hubiera atrevido a venir con esto!

(George) (Entrando) con permiso muchachos!

(Archie) (Serio) tenemos un problema George!

(George) (Viendo las carpetas) en que puedo ayudarles?

George se sentó frente a ellos mientras Philip volvía a explicarles lo que estaba a punto de pasar en cuanto Vanessa se enterara de lo que su padre había hecho. En la prisión el guardia había llegado hasta la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraban Tim y Henry Lancaster, después de esperar a que este recogiera algunas de las cosas que tenía en la celda el guardia terminaba de revisar los documentos de salida de Henry.

(Henry) (Volteando a ver) mañana mismo tendrás tu parte en el banco!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) no olvide decirle a su hija como lo consiguió! Salúdela de mi parte!

(Henry) (Saliendo) adiós Tim!

(Guardia) (Viendo al preso) tiene una visita, preséntese con el guardia en turno!

Tim salió de la pequeña celda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde uno de los guardias lo esperaba para llevarlo a recibir la visita que había llegado mientras el otro guardia acompañaba a Henry hasta la puerta de salida. Después de entregarle sus pertenencias Henry había salido de aquel lugar para encontrarse con su abogado que lo esperaba para llevarlo hasta la mansión Lancaster. Dentro de la prisión en una salita de visitas, Tim entraba para encontrarse con un caballero que lo esperaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana.

(Patrick) (De espaldas) todo salió bien?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) tal y como se lo prometí mi lord!

(Patrick) (Dándose la vuelta) muy bien! (viendo al hombre que entraba en ese momento) el abogado se encargara de sacarlo de aquí en unos cuantos días!

(Tim) (Serio) que pretende hacer ahora?

(Patrick) (Serio) creo que eso, ya no es de su incumbencia! (saliendo) espero no volver a verlo nunca señor!

Patrick salió de aquel lugar rumbo a su departamento, aun debía convencer a Susana de que debía partir antes que el rumbo a Londres donde seguramente estaría más segura cuando Vanessa se enterara de que él había sido capaz de arreglar todo para que Henry le quitara lo que ella le había robado a él y a su familia. En la mansión mientras Latifa y Violet le ayudaban a la tía Elroy a probarse el caftán que Amín le había enviado, Albert esperaba sentado en la cama a que su esposa saliera de la ducha. Apenas había salido del baño Alyson se había topado con el rostro serio de Albert quien se había levantado de la cama al verla.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) querías usar la ducha?

(Albert) (Serio) quiero que vayamos a la clínica!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) a la clínica?

(Albert) (Serio) necesito saber, si estas embarazada!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) habi! Yo creo que…

(Albert) (Serio) si lo estas, no quiero que por ningún motivo te expongas a nada que pueda afectarte y mucho menos que hagas un ejercicio tan extenso como el que hacías esta mañana!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) Albert, escúchame!

(Albert) (Negando) no, esta vez no voy a dejar que nada afecte tu salud y mucho menos que ponga en riesgo a nuestro hijo!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) habi, no estoy embarazada!

(Albert) (Serio) porque si tú te enfermas no se qué….qué?

(Alyson) (Seria) que no estoy embarazada!

(Albert) (Serio) estás segura? No, fue por algo que hayamos hecho…o no será que estas confundida?

(Alyson) (Riendo) habi, como voy a estar confundida? No estoy embarazada!

(Albert) pero como lo sabes?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) lo sé, eso es todo!

(Albert) (Serio) pues yo quiero que te hagas una prueba para estar seguros!

(Alyson) (Tomando su rostro entre sus manos) estoy segura! (sonrojada) mi amiga la que no me visitaba desde antes de tu accidente vino de visita!

(Albert) (Serio) de que me estás hablando?

(Alyson) (Resoplando) de mí amiga! La que me hiso creer que estaba embarazada!

(Albert) (Serio) pero que tiene que ver tu amiga en todo esto? (dándose cuenta) Ohhhh, tu amiga! (viéndola sonrojarse) y tu amiga está segura de haber venido en el momento correcto?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) supongo que no había venido antes porque estaba muy tensa con lo que estaba pasando! (acariciándole la mejilla) te entristece saber que no estoy embarazada?

(Albert) (Suspirando) solo me alegra saber que tu estas bien! (besándola) será mejor que me vaya a la oficina!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) dentro de un tiempo podremos intentarlo, te parece?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) cuando tú quieras hayati! (saliendo) espero que tu amiga se vaya pronto! Sus visitas no me dejan acercarme a mi esposa!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) habiiiii!

(Albert) (Guiñándole el ojo) hasta la noche hayati! Será mejor que me vaya por que dudo poder hablar con la tía ahora que debe estar ocupada con tu madre y su futura hija!

(Alyson) (Tomándolo del brazo) quien?

(Albert) (Recordando que ella no sabía nada) la tía acepto la propuesta de Amín!

(Alyson) (Abriendo los ojos como platos) que? (asombrada) y donde está el abuelo?

(Albert) (Negando) no lo he visto hoy! (besándola) Hasta la noche, amor!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) hasta la noche habi!

Albert apenas había alcanzado la última escalera cuando Latifa le había salido al encuentro, después de dejar a Violet con la tía había bajado a esperarlo y con una carpeta en la mano había estado al pendiente de cuando él bajara para salir rumbo a la oficina.

(Latifa) (Seria) amir, tenemos que hablar!

(Albert) (Viendo el reloj) es muy importante?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) es algo que tenía que decirte desde hace días y no había podido!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) vamos a la biblioteca!

(Latifa) (Negando) será mejor que te acompañe a la oficina!

(Albert) (Asombrado) si así lo prefieres, (ofreciéndole el brazo) nos vamos!

Albert salió acompañado de Latifa mientras Alyson buscaba a su abuelo por todas las habitaciones, esa mañana cundo Terry se había levantado para salir rumbo al teatro se había topado con Jacobo quien sostenía en las manos una copa de whiskey, al verlo tan distraído se había ofrecido a llevarlo a comprar su boleto de regreso a Escocia y con aquella excusa se lo había llevado al teatro con él para ver si podía convencerlo de quedarse a luchar por la tía. En el consorcio después de más de una hora revisando los documentos que Philip había llevado, George lo había acompañado afuera de la oficina de Archie para despedirlo mientras en el salón de entrada del consorcio Eliza recibía una visita inesperada. A lo lejos mientras se despedía de ellos Philip había visto a Charlie quien saludaba a Eliza con un beso en la mano después de entregarle una hermosa rosa roja que le había llevado. Philip no pudo más que bajar la mirada después de despedirse de George y salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

(Archie) (Viendo a Charlie) tu lo invitaste Anthony?

(Anthony) (Viendo como Philip se alejaba) pensé que tal vez al verlos juntos Philip se acercaría a saludar a Eliza por celos!

(George) (Cerrando la carpeta) no después de lo de anoche!

Sin decir nada George se dirigió a su oficina mientras los dos muchachos veían como Eliza y Charlie se acercaban a preguntar qué había pasado con Philip que no se había acercado a ellos como habían creído que sucedería. En la entrada del edificio Albert había apenas llegado cuando había visto como el auto de Philip salía del sótano, seguido por Latifa había llegado hasta su oficina para averiguar a que había llegado Philip esa mañana, Latifa caminaba detrás de él intentando llamar su atención hasta que los dos habían entrado a la oficina en donde se encontraba George leyendo de nuevo los documentos que Philip le había llevado. Al ver a su esposa entrar detrás de Albert con aquella carpeta en la mano, supo que el momento de conversar con Albert había llegado.

(Albert) (Serio) buenos días George! A que vino Philip?

(George) (Viendo a Latifa) a traernos unos informes! (viendo a su esposa) Latifa te dijo para que quiere hablarte?

(Albert) (Recordando a Latifa) Latifa?

(Latifa) (Acercándose a George) si, Latifa! La que casi dejas fuera del ascensor después de que viste a Philip salir de aquí!

(Albert) (Apenado) perdona Latifa, la verdad no esperaba verlo tan pronto después de lo que sucedió anoche!

(George) (Tomando la carpeta de Latifa) Tifa te dijo porque queremos hablar contigo?

(Albert) (Negando) se rehusó a hablar en todo el camino hacia acá!

(Latifa) (Apenada) perdona amir, pero esto es algo que queríamos decirte jali y yo juntos!

(George) (Entregándole la carpeta) estos son unos dibujos que los pequeños hicieron para ti la noche que se quedaron con nosotros!

(Albert) (Abriendo la carpeta) hicieron dibujos para mí?

(Latifa) solo los dos de arriba, el de abajo lo hiso Candy Ann antes de ir a dormir!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) se ve muy triste!

(George) (Serio) no tanto como el último!

(Albert) (Asombrado) la pequeña dibujo esto?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) habi, espero que me perdones pero yo me atreví a hablar con ella después de ver estos dibujos!

(Albert) (Viendo uno por uno) que fue lo que ella te dijo?

(Latifa) (Señalando la carita triste del dibujo) que esta es ella, porque no tiene papás Candy Ann está muy triste aunque no lo demuestre!

(George) (Serio) es comprensible después de todo por lo que la pequeña ha pasado en los últimos meses!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) comprendo! Primero huérfana por la muerte de sus padres, después adoptada por Tom para luego dejarlo al descubrir que Candy era su verdadera hermana! Supongo que la pequeña pensó que siendo Candy mi hija ella también lo sería!

(George) (Serio) esa pequeña está confundida William! No sabe en donde encaja ella dentro de la mansión!

(Latifa) (Viendo los dibujos) ella te dibuja a ti como su padre amir! Lo que la entristece es que nadie más le ha dicho si es así o no lo es! Ella no tiene a nadie más que a su hermana en este momento y eso no es suficiente para ella!

(Albert) (Viendo los dibujos) mi pequeña sigue siendo huérfana dentro de tanta gente que la quiere!

(Latifa) (Acercándose) Candy Ann dice que extraña mucho a Tom!

(Albert) (Serio) ella quiere volver con Tom?

(George) (Negando) ella quiere ir a verlo, porque dice qué extraña mucho decirle papa a alguien! Ella no sabe si Terry o tu son su papa ahora!

(Albert) (Serio) pero Terry no puede adoptarla! Ella es hermana de Candy no su hija!

(Latifa) (Triste) tú crees que eso importe para ella? ella necesita que alguien le diga a donde pertenece!

(George) (Serio) yo comprendo que en tu situación después de la adopción del pequeño Jacob, tú y Alyson no estén en la disposición de tener un hijo más!

(Albert) (Triste) nunca pensé que mi princesa estuviera triste por un descuido del que debía hacerme cargo hace mucho!

(Latifa) (Seria) lo que George y yo queremos decirte es que…

(Albert) (Dándose la vuelta para salir) pobre mi princesa, como pude ser tan tonto!

(Latifa) amir? Amir!

(George) (Sonriendo) creo que ya no será necesaria la segunda parte del plan!

(Latifa) (Viendo hacia la puerta) tú crees que?

(George) (Sonriendo) se que William adora a la pequeña, tanto como adora a sus otros hijos! El sabrá que hacer de ahora en adelante!

(Latifa) eso espero, porque si Albert y Alyson no la adoptan tendremos que cumplirle la promesa que le hice!

(George) (Serio) de que promesa hablas?

(Latifa) (Abrazándolo) de que si amir no le dice que él es su papa, entonces tu lo serás!

(George) (Sorprendido) yo?

(Latifa) (Suspirando) claro, quien mejor que tú y yo para asegurarnos que la pequeña tenga lo que necesite!

(George) (Sentándose de golpe) pero Tifa!

(Latifa) (Riendo de buena gana) solo es una broma habib! Si Albert no actúa, seguro que Najda lo hará! Para eso tenemos el plan B!

(George) (Sorprendido) plan B?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) tú no te preocupes que todo está bajo control!

(George) (Viéndola salir) eso es lo que me preocupa querida!

Latifa salió de la oficina de George para conversar con los sobrinos de Albert, aun había demasiadas cosas por hacer para la fiesta de compromiso y necesitaban ayuda para sacar la dote de la tía abuela de la aduana. Archie y Anthony apenas podían creer la cantidad de información que Latifa les estaba dando después de soltar la bomba del compromiso de la tía Elroy con baba Amín, los pobres muchachos estaban completamente mudos ante todo lo que Latifa les pedía mientras mentalmente intentaban visualizar a la tía vestida de la misma forma que Latifa estaba vestida y aun mas esfuerzo, intentar imaginarla del brazo de Amín y la otra esposa de este. En la mansión Lancaster, Vanessa descansaba en el salón mientras revisaba algunos artículos en las revistas en donde aun parecían no cansarse de alabar a la joven pareja de lord que se encontraban viviendo en Chicago. Una y otra vez había leído las historias ridículas que Patrick había estado filtrando a la prensa amarillista y no podía más que sentir rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando. Apenas había escuchado la puerta de entrada cuando al levantar la mirada se había topado con el rostro serio de su padre quien sin decir nada se había acercado al pequeño bar en una esquina y se había servido una copa.

(Vanessa) (Burlona) vaya, vaya! Miren nada más quien llego a casa!

(Henry) (Serio) no gracias a ti por supuesto!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y yo por que tendría que haber salido corriendo en tu ayuda? Acaso no sabes que yo tengo mis propios problemas?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) claro, tú también tienes TUS propios PROBLEMAS!

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) y esos son mucho más importantes para mí, que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasarte por tus estupideces!

(Henry) (Asintiendo) tienes mucha razón hija! mis problemas no se comparan en lo mas mínimo a lo que tu tendrás que enfrentar! (pasando de largo) será mejor que te deje sola, para que pienses como saldrás de ellos!

Henry comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, en el rostro llevaba una leve sonrisa al saber que su hija aun no imaginaba siquiera la enorme sorpresa que él le daría cuando llegara el reporte del banco en unos días más. En la mansión después de haber buscado a su abuelo sin encontrarlo, Alyson había salido al jardín en donde se encontraba Jacob viendo hacia la parte alta de un árbol, con curiosidad se había acercado para observar que era lo que tanto veía el pequeño, pero al ver hacia arriba casi se había ido de espaldas al ver a la pequeña Candy Ann colgando de una rama alta del árbol.

(Alyson) (Asustada) Candy Ann!

(Jacob) (Asustado) ayuda Umi, ayudaaaa!

(Alyson) (Intentando subir) que haces allí pequeña?

(Candy Ann) (Colgando de la rama) ayuda! Yo caigo, yo caigo Umi!

(Alyson) (Subiendo un poco) ten calma pequeña! Ya voy, no te muevas!

(Candy Ann) (Asustada) ayuda Umi, yo caigo!

(Candy)(Acercándose) que pasa? (viendo a la pequeña) CANDY ANN!

(Alyson) (Asustada) Ahhhhh!!!!

El grito de Candy había asustado a Alyson haciéndola caer de espaldas cayendo justo sobre Candy mientras Jacob reía divertido al ver a su Umi tirada sobre la rubia quien había cruzado los ojos al sentir peso de Alyson sobre ella. Las dos apenas habían podido reaccionar para ver como la pequeña bajaba sin ninguna dificultad y al llegar al suelo las veía con el rostro serio y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa.

(Candy Ann) (Negando) hay Umi tu no sabe subí aboditoo!

(Jacob) vamo a fugad, Umi no sabe cómo!

(Candy) (Viendo a los dos pequeños marcharse corriendo) que paso?

(Alyson) (Intentando levantarse) no lo sé!

(Candy) (Seria) desde cuando mi hermana te dice Umi?

(Alyson) (Encogiendo los hombros) lo hace algunas veces!

(Candy) (Seria) creerá que ahora eres su mama?

Aquella pregunta la dejo fría en ese momento, nunca se le había pasado por la mente pensar que la pequeña la vería como madre ahora que vivía en la mansión y sabía que Candy era su hermana. En el consorcio Albert observaba una y otra vez el dibujo de la pequeña con la carita triste, desde que había recuperado la memoria y se había enterado que la pequeña era la hermana de Candy el había asumido que entonces ella era su hija también pero no había procurado hacer nada para aclarar la situación legal de su princesita. Después de pensarlo por un largo rato Albert había salido del consorcio rumbo a la mansión, al llegar se había encontrado con los dos pequeños jugando en el jardín mientras Candy y Alyson corrían detrás de ellos. Aquella escena era la más perfecta que él había visto en mucho tiempo. Aquel era el lugar que le correspondía a la pequeña y el debía encontrar la manera de pedirle a su esposa que aceptara tener una hija mas. Sin saber ni como después de unos minutos Albert se encontraba tirado en el jardín con los dos pequeños sobre él mientras Candy y Alyson reían divertidas al ver como los pequeños intentaban hacerle cosquillas al rubio quien fingía estar muriendo de risa. Desde el balcón de la habitación la tía Elroy y Violet veían aquella escena mientras sonreían. El escenario no podía ser más perfecto para aquellos a los que solo les faltaba la presencia de un travieso más, pero este seguramente estaría en el teatro en ese momento.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) me alegra saber que cuando me vaya, dejare feliz a mis niños junto con sus esposas y sus hijos!

(Violet) (Preocupada) estás segura de lo que estás haciendo Emilia?

(Elroy) (Viéndola) tú crees que hago mal? (sonriendo) seguramente te parecerá ridículo que haga estas cosas a mi edad!

(Violet) (Negando) para nada Emilia! Creo que es maravilloso que te hayas animado a hacerlo!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) crees que funcione?

(Violet) (Sonriendo) si realmente te ama, funcionara! (viendo el caftán) además, te veras hermosa en la fiesta!

(Elroy) (Preocupada) no quiero ni imaginar lo que Amín tiene preparado para ese día!

(Violet) (Riendo) será divertido averiguarlo! Solo espero que no te ofendas si lo que trae no es precisamente lo que esperabas!

(Elroy) (Riendo) a estas alturas, creo que nada me sorprende!

Las dos solamente sonrieron mientras seguían observando la escena del jardín donde ahora Albert corría detrás de los dos pequeños mientras estos gritaban emocionados huyendo del rubio quien quería hacerles cosquillas. Después de aquel día los preparativos de la fiesta habían llegado a su fin, faltaban apenas unas horas para que Amín se presentara en la mansión de Lakewood con el regalo que había traído desde marruecos para su prometida, los sobrinos de la tía Elroy y sus esposas habían llegado a la mansión de las rosas para prepararse para la fiesta mientras en su habitación Latifa y Alyson se encargaban de preparar a la futura prometida de baba llevando a cabo todos los rituales que la tía había aceptado cumplir, en vista de que Latifa no podía encargarse de algunas cosas Alyson era quien las hacia mientras Latifa le narraba algunas historias a la tía para que conociera un poco más de su cultura, de rodillas frente a la tía Alyson se encargaba de lavarle los pies para después colocarle un par de sandalias hermosamente adornadas con pedrería que hacia juego con las joyas que Amín le había enviado esa mañana. La tía realmente se veía radiante mientras Latifa terminaba de colocarle un velo que le cubría parcialmente el cabello a la tía y Alyson sonreía al ver que a pesar de repetir una y otra vez que a sus años todo eso era ridículo, la tía parecía estar emocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando, lo único que preocupaba a Alyson en ese momento era la tristeza que había visto en los ojos de su abuelo en los últimos días. En la habitación de los pequeños Albert y Candy se encargaban de colocar los trajes de los dos traviesos quienes emocionados saltaban en la cama al ver que estaban vestido con una gama de colores alegres, la pequeña había insistido en llevar un velo como Alyson y Latifa mientras Jacob pasaba las manitas sobre su traje una y otra vez para desarrugarlo y verse presentable en la fiesta.

(Annie) (Acomodándose el velo) aun no puedo creer que la tía Elroy se esté comprometiendo!

(Archie) (Serio) pues únete al club! Aun no comprendo cómo es que Albert haya estado de acuerdo con este compromiso después que le dijimos que fue lo que sacamos de la aduana hace unos días!

(Patty) (Riendo) de verdad el señor Amín trajo todo lo que nos contaron?

(Luisa) (Riendo) es verdad, Anthony me mostro las fotos que tomo con su celular! Realmente es impresionante!

(Stear) (Serio) pues me van a perdonar, pero si la tía pensaba casarse yo creo que no eligió bien!

(Anthony) (Serio) es su elección Stear! No tenemos porque entrometernos en eso!

(Archie) (Peleando con el cuello del traje) pero si quería casarse por qué no escoger algo dentro de nuestras costumbres? O acaso ustedes pueden imaginar a la tía en el desierto montada en un camello?

De pronto todos se habían quedado en silencio, la sola imagen de la tía en aquellas circunstancias arrancaron una sonora carcajada en todos mientras Terry escuchaba en silencio desde una esquina mientras terminaba de acomodarse el traje que Latifa le había dado para la ocasión. El estaba seguro que todo aquello no era más que una equivocación y que si Jacobo no hacia algo para impedirlo tendría que conformarse a morir de tristeza por haber permitido que la mujer que amaba se le fuera de las manos. Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, en el jardín detrás de la mansión de las rosas había sido cubierto con una fina capa de arena en algunos lugares para dar un ambiente más de acuerdo al lugar de donde provenía el regalo de compromiso. Albert había bajado llevando del brazo a la flamante tía quien sonreía emocionada mientras iba del brazo de su sobrino hasta la mesa en donde se sentaría a observar los regalos que Amín había llevado para ella. Albert observaba a los invitados que la tía había llevado y al verlos no podía más que pensar en lo extraño que era ver a toda esa gente a la que nunca había visto en compañía de la tía Elroy. La música que sonaba en el ambiente era la misma música que Latifa y Alyson acostumbraban danzar, de pronto de las caballerizas comenzó a salir el desfile de hermosos camellos que Amín había llevado para presentar a su prometida. Ninguno podía dar crédito a los magníficos animales que caminaban ataviados con vistosos aparejos hasta que los ojos de Alyson se fijaron en dos de ellos que particularmente le llamaron la atención, delante de ella estaban pasando en ese momento bonita y campeón. Albert había quedado tan sorprendido como ella pero ninguno de los dos podía preguntar en ese momento, que era lo que los camellos de Alyson hacían metidos entre la dote de más de treinta camellos que Amín había llevado para su futura esposa. En la mansión de los Lancaster Henry terminaba de tomar su desayuno cuando Vanessa había entrado empuñando unas hojas, al llegar junto a su padre había estampado aquellos papeles justo frente a él mientras respiraba furiosa al verlo a los ojos. Henry solamente sonrió al ver que justo como el imaginaba, aquellos eran los estados de cuenta que el esperaba que su hija viera para poder reírse de ella en su cara al decirle que sus sospechas eran bien fundadas, que esta vez él había sido mucho más astuto que ella y que no había forma de que lo obligara a devolverle absolutamente nada.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 101: **La Última Gota**

**Yajaira **


	101. Chapter 101

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 101**

**La Última Gota**

Henry veía divertido el rostro de su hija quien lo miraba con furia mientras la quijada parecía temblarle intentando contener la rabia que seguramente estaba sintiendo al ver su cuantiosa fortuna reducida considerablemente a la mitad. La respiración de Vanessa era cada vez más pesada mientras intentaba articular aquella pregunta para la que ya de antemano sabía la respuesta.

(Henry) (Levantando su taza de café) buenos días hija! sucede algo?

(Vanessa) (Entre dientes) que diablos significa esto?

(Henry) (Fingiendo leer los papeles) creo que son estados de cuenta, o me equivoco?

(Vanessa) (Aventándole los papeles encima) donde esta mi dinero?

(Henry) (Sonriendo) Ahhh, es eso lo que te tiene alterada?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) fuiste tú, verdad? Tú me robaste!

(Henry) (Levantándose tranquilo) yo no te he robado absolutamente nada! (encogiéndose de hombros) simplemente tome la parte que me correspondía según el acuerdo que hemos tenido siempre!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) nosotros no teníamos ningún acuerdo de nada!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) pues lo que tú digas en este momento no tiene ningún valor para mí! (caminando hacia la puerta) agradece que solamente tome la mitad que me pertenecía y te deje el resto!

(Vanessa) (Tomándolo del brazo) no se como hiciste para sacar ese dinero, pero mas te vale devolvérmelo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) no voy a devolverte nada, así que será mejor que olvides ese dinero o aun puedo arrepentirme y sacar lo que quedo en la cuenta!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no te atrevas a amenazarme papa! Ni se te ocurra intentarlo porque soy capaz de todo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) olvidas que soy tu padre? Además, tu y yo hemos sido cómplices demasiado tiempo! (acercándose amenazador) eres tu, a quien no le conviene amenazarme, por que yo si puedo hacerte pedazos en el momento que se me antoje!

(Vanessa) (Temblando) devuélveme ese dinero…….o te juro que vas a arrepentirte hasta de haber sabido de su existencia!

(Henry) (Riendo) por favor hija! que podrías tu hacerme ahora, si ya todo, absolutamente todo de lo que tu estabas enterada; se ha sabido en el juicio que tu hermano se atrevió a abrir en mi contra!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) no todo papa! Yo aun se algunas cosas que no te conviene que se sepan!

(Henry) (Viéndola serio) no seas ridícula! Olvida ese dinero, porque no voy a devolvértelo!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo caminar hacia la puerta) Philip, yo puedo ayudarte!

(Henry) (Volteando a verla mientras ella fingía mientras actuaba frente a él) yo sé cómo fue que papa mato a mamá! Es un secreto que…..(suspirando) desde que lo trajiste a mi memoria no me ha dejado dormir en paz!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) de qué diablos estás hablando?

(Vanessa) (Aparentando angustia) yo no quiero que papá se entere que voy a contarte esto, no sabes el miedo que me da pensar que el pueda hacernos lo mismo a ti o a mi! (acercándose) deberíamos acusarlo para que lo metan a la cárcel por lo que hizo!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) nunca te atreverías! Tú sabes muy bien que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo mientras pasaba junto a él) tienes razón! "Tú" no tuviste nada que ver, pero yo puedo dar todos los detalles que el juez necesite para condenarte! (saliendo) quiero mi dinero de vuelta en la cuenta papa! (volteando a ver) hoy mismo!

(Henry) (Serio) olvídalo! Y más te vale no inventar nada que pueda intentar perjudicarme, porque yo no tuve nada que ver en ese asunto y "Tú" mejor que nadie, lo sabes muy bien! (sonriendo) yo sí puedo asegurar lo que digo! (saliendo antes que ella) y eres tu, la que debe cuidarse de lo que yo pueda decirle a tu hermano….o al juez!

Vanessa vio como su padre se alejaba y subía a su auto para luego salir de la propiedad dejándola completamente encolerizada al ver que no había logrado amedrentarlo como pretendía. Si su padre creía que ella se quedaría muy tranquila y olvidaría el dinero estaba muy equivocado, ella contaba con lo que el le había quitado para largarse del país después de lograr cumplir sus planes de venganza. En la mansión después de presenciar el desfile de camellos y felicitar a los novios Albert vio preocupado como sus sobrinos habían comenzado a desaparecer uno por uno. Apenas había logrado ver como Anthony entraba en la mansión y a Terry sentado en la mesa mas alejada acompañando al abuelo Jacob quien parecía haber amanecido con mucha sed por la forma en que bebía las copas que los meseros le llevaban. Latifa había tomado a Alyson de la mano y la había llevado a su habitación pues al ver a sus camellos dentro de la dote de la tía casi le había dado un ataque de histeria al ver el descaro de baba que sonriente le señalaba a ella y a sus invitados lo hermosos que eran aquellos animales que había llevado. Albert no sabia que hacer en ese momento, por lo menos si pudiera ir detrás de cada uno podría ver de qué forma solucionar el descontento general que había entre sus sobrinos y su esposa.

(George) (Serio) parece que las cosas no están saliendo como se esperaba!

(Albert) (Serio) a ninguno de los chicos le hiso gracia este regalo de compromiso que Amín ha traído para la tía! (viendo a Violet acercarse) además Alyson parece estar muy ofendida al ver que Amín incluyo en la dote, los camellos de ella!

(Violet) (Preocupada) pero por que no le advertiste de eso?

(Albert) (Preocupado) porque yo no fui a la aduana a recibirlos, Amín solicito a Archie y Anthony para que lo acompañaran!

(George) (Tranquilo) ve con tus sobrinos y Violet y yo iremos a ver si calmamos al par de torbellinos de tu mujer y la mía!

(Violet) (Seria) Emilia ya se dio cuenta que sus sobrinos no están!

(Albert) (Suspirando) pues seguramente también le molestara ver que yo me retiro!

(George) (Viéndola entretenida con los invitados) si vamos a hacer algo será mejor que lo hagamos rápido! (viendo a lo lejos) por lo menos los jóvenes Leegan no han abandonado la fiesta!

(Albert) (Suspirando) eso será solo por que aun no terminan de comprender que es lo que la tía esta haciendo! (revolviéndose el cabello) no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá Sara cuando se entere de esto!

Albert comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión acompañado de George mientras Eliza y Tania escondidas atrás de Niel intentaban huir de campeón que se acercaba a ellos intentando conseguir algo de comer pues Eliza en las manos sostenía un pequeño plato de dátiles sin saber que ese era el postre que Najda solía convidarle a sus camellos en el desierto. Alyson llego hasta su habitación seguida por Latifa quien no sabia que decirle ahora que habían visto claramente que Baba le había regalado sus camellos a la tía Elroy.

(Latifa) (Viéndola nerviosa) Najda, dime algo Najda!

(Alyson) (Viéndola enojada) que quieres que te diga?

(Latifa) (Nerviosa) lo que se te ocurra! Pero no te quedes callada que me pongo nerviosa!

(Alyson) (Señalando la ventana) los viste?

(Latifa) (A punto de llorar) verdad que no lo vas a acusar de ladrón?

(Alyson) (Haciendo pucheros) los viste?

(Latifa) (Tomándola de la mano) por favor sobrinita querida, Najda preciosa, habiba, ayuni!

(Alyson) (Seria) mi propia baba regalo mis camellos!

(Latifa) (Escuchando su celular timbrar) por favor Alyson! Tal vez no se dio cuenta! (revisando el teléfono) tal vez se vinieron por error!

(Alyson) (Viéndola pelear con el celular) eso es lo de menos!

(Latifa) (Guardando el teléfono) entonces que es lo que te molesta tanto?

(Alyson) (Seria) no contaste cuantos camellos trajo y cuales son?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) no quería contarlos pero la curiosidad pudo mas, pero no se a que te refieres con cuales son?

(Alyson) (Cruzando los brazos) treinta camellos, pero no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta?

(Latifa) (Enojada) que me dé cuenta de qué? (escuchando de nuevo el celular) WAJA!

(Abdul) (Sorprendido) Tifa?

(Latifa) (Sonrojada) habib Perdona no me di cuenta que eras tú!

(Abdul) (Riendo) solo llame para saber como le fue a baba con la exhibición de nuestros camellos?

(Latifa) (Seria) la que?

Alyson veía como el rostro de Latifa pasaba de una mueca de asombro a una de furia como solo la había visto en contadas ocasiones, había intentado acercarse a escuchar lo que Abdul le decía pero el paso apresurado de Latifa de un lado a otro no se lo habían permitido, apenas había colgado el teléfono había comenzado a lanzar una y mil leperadas al aire completamente fuera de sí en un árabe que casi no podía entender. Albert había apenas llegado a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el grupo de chicos completamente molestos con la situación de la tía Elroy y baba Amín, George había entrado a la habitación de Albert al escuchar los gritos de Latifa y los de Alyson intentando calmarla pero parecía que no funcionaba nada de lo que le decía.

(George) (Serio) que esta pasando?

(Alyson) (Negando) no lo sé, hablo con Abdul hace un momento y comenzó a dar de gritos!

(George) (Acercándose) Tifa! Amor, que te pasa!

(Latifa) (Sacudiendo el celular de un lado a otro) la, la, la pero esto, ESTO!!! Grrrrrrrr!!!!!

(George) (Sorprendido) Latifa, que te pasa?

(Alyson) (Viéndola furiosa) Tifa cálmate o te dará algo!

(Latifa) (Respirando pesadamente) claro, yo su única hija y ni enterada! Haaaaa pero es que esto no se queda así, el no fue justo y esto no se queda así!

(Alyson) (Viendo como caminaba de un lado a otro) jali, nunca había visto así a Latifa!

(George) (Sorprendido) nunca? Tifa, que fue lo que te dijo Abdul?

(Latifa) (Deteniéndose de pronto) haram! (pecado)

(George) (Acercándose) te pasa algo Tifa?

(Alyson) (Abriendo enormes ojos) Latifa, a donde vas Tifa?

(George) (Tomándola del brazo) que sucede amor?

(Latifa) (Viéndolo furiosa) que, que paso? (seria) esto es la guerra!

(Alyson) (Corriendo detrás de ella) Tifa espera, dinos que paso?

(George) (Serio) Latifa Johnson!

(Latifa) (Burlona) Latifa Johnson! (seria) Mish-haram!

(Alyson) (Asustada) esto será una tragedia!

(George) (Aun asombrado) que diablos pasa?

(Latifa) (Bajando las escaleras) eso, que el diablo se ha metido y aun no sabe con quién!

Latifa seguía caminando rumbo a la biblioteca donde Albert en silencio veía a sus sobrinos quienes parecían muy descontentos con todo lo que había pasado.

(Albert) (Suspirando) muchachos por favor! Sé que no les agrada mucho toda la ceremonia pero por la felicidad de la tía, creo que deberíamos apoyarla!

(Anthony) (Serio) por favor Albert! Tanto tú como nosotros estamos que nos lleva el diablo con todo este asunto de que la tía se case con baba!

(Archie) (Serio) por lo menos admítelo delante de nosotros!

(Albert) (Serio) y que quieren que haga? No puedo decirle a la tía Elroy lo que puede o no puede hacer!

(Stear) (Serio) no estamos diciendo que debamos prohibirle! El señor Amín nos cae muy bien y además es como el padre de tu esposa…….pero la tía no puede irse a vivir al desierto!

(Annie) (Preocupada) los chicos tienen razón! La señora Elroy no puede irse con el señor Hallef!

(Patty) (Apenada) es que, ella no puede estar pensando en irse a marruecos!

(Luisa) (Tomando la mano de Anthony) lo que los chicos quieren decir, es que la señora Elroy no es mujer para vivir bajo las costumbres árabes del señor Amín! Es demasiado extraño pensar que ella será la otra esposa de un hombre ya casado!

(Anthony) (Serio) tú tienes que hacer algo!

(Albert) (Serio) Yo?

(Latifa) (Desde la puerta) Si, tu!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Latifa?

(Latifa) (Respirando pesadamente) tú tienes que hacer algo Amir, porque esto..esto……hay

(George) (Entrando detrás de Alyson) Tifa, que te pasa?

(Latifa) (Sosteniéndose de Albert) hay! Aaaa…..

(Albert) (Sosteniéndola) Latifa! Latifa despierta!

(George) (Tomándola en brazos) Tifa, amor que tienes?

(Alyson) (Revisándola) solo perdió el sentido jali, será mejor que la llevemos a una recamara para que descanse!

(Albert) (Serio) que fue lo que le paso? Porque estaba tan alterada?

(Alyson) (Seria) no lo sé habi, pero si quieres averiguarlo será mejor que llames a Abdul!

(Albert) (Serio) Abdul?

Sin poder comprender Albert vio como George subía las escaleras seguido por Alyson mientras sus sobrinos seguían esperando a ver qué era lo que Albert pensaba hacer. En el jardín mientras baba caminaba con algunos invitados y llevaba del brazo a la tía Elroy, Terry y Jacobo los observaban desde una mesa mientras Candy veía preocupada como la copa de Jacobo volvía a quedar vacía para de inmediato llenarse de nuevo con aquel liquido ámbar de la botella de whiskey que el abuelo había llevado a la mesa.

(Candy) (Preocupada) Terry has algo! El abuelo no puede seguir tomando de esta forma!

(Jacobo) (Serio) por que no mejor vas a ver a mis bisnietos y me dejas celebrar el compromiso a mi manera pequeña pecosa?

(Candy) (Viendo a Terry) Terry, di algo!

(Terry) (Cruzando los brazos) que quieres que diga, pecosa? Jacobo no tiene el valor suficiente para ir donde la señora Elroy y decirle que la quiere!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) Que?

(Jacobo) (Enojado) deja de estar diciendo tanta estupidez muchacho! (tomando otro sorbo) ya te dije que el compromiso de Emilia me alegra mucho!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) claro, como eso le quita el peso de tener que confesar como hombre que está enamorado!

(Candy) (Seria) Terry!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) es la verdad pecosa! El abuelo ya está viejo, y como no puede ni con su alma, prefiere dejar a la mujer que ama, en brazos de un hombre que si va a saber cuidarla! (suspirando) claro que la pobre tendrá que conformarse y compartir el cariño de su futuro esposo con otra mujer, pero no importa (sonriendo) no importa mientras el abuelo Jacobo este bien y pueda seguir escondiéndose detrás de su cobardía!

(Jacobo) (Serio) más respeto muchacho impertinente que yo estoy más viejo y experimentado que tú!

(Candy) (Seria) abuelo……usted está enamorado de la tía Elroy?

Jacobo no pudo más que levantarse y dignamente retirarse de la mesa dejando atrás a la pareja de entrometidos que solamente lo vieron alejarse mientras Candy tomaba en la mano la botella vacía que había quedado en la mesa. Patty y Annie habían pasado junto a la mesa rumbo a donde estaba Amín y la tía para avisarles que Latifa se había puesto mal, de inmediato baba había dejado a sus invitados de lado para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con su hija. En la habitación de huéspedes Alyson intentaba tranquilizarla mientras George la abrazaba tiernamente y Latifa intentaba relajarse.

(George) (Besándole la frente) tranquilízate Gazala, estas muy tensa!

(Alyson) (Preocupada) Tifa, si no te relajas te provocaras el parto, estas muy tensa!

(Latifa) (Respirando agotada) eso intento pero no puedo!

(George) (Preocupado) relájate amor, aun es muy pronto para tener a nuestro hijo!

(Latifa) (Enojada) que digo que no puedo! (empujándolo) waja waja, déjame descansar!

(George) (Sorprendido) Tifa!

(Latifa) (Metiendo la cara en la almohada) yala, yala!

(Alyson) (Tomándolo del brazo) déjala descansar jali! Ve con Albert a ver si logro hablar con Abdul!

(Latifa) (Levantando la cara) tu también Najda! Yala, yala! (vete)

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) jali, por favor déjanos solas!

George salió de la habitación aun viendo como su esposa escondía la mirada de él. Alyson intento conversar con ella pero después de unos momentos había salido de la habitación tras los gritos de Latifa quien parecía furiosa. Sin decir nada bajo las escaleras topándose con Amín quien iba preocupado a ver que le había sucedido a su hija. Albert no había logrado comunicarse con Abdul y el y George se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca cuando vieron a Alyson entrar. Durante toda la tarde esperaron a que baba saliera de la habitación para que les dijera que había sucedido pero al salir el pobre musulmán iba con el rostro serio y sin haber conseguido nada de su hija. En el jardín después de haber insistido detrás del abuelo Jacobo al fin este iba caminando hacia donde la tía Elroy conversaba con los dos pequeños que insistían en meterse en medio del hato de camellos pues Jacob había reconocido a los camellos de su Umi y quería presentárselos a la pequeña Candy Ann. Terry observaba como el abuelo se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba la tía, Candy emocionada le apretaba la mano mientras desde otro lugar los demás observaban que era lo que aquellos dos veían con tanto interés. Terry había comenzado a sonreír triunfante al ver que Jacobo estaba a unos pasos de la tía cuando este había apresurado el paso y había pasado de largo dirigiéndose hacia una parte alejada del jardín, Terry y Candy habían salido corriendo a alcanzarlo y de inmediato todos los sobrinos de la tía iban detrás de ellos. A unos cuantos metros delante de donde Terry se había quedado parado con Candy todos pudieron ver como el abuelo agachado sobre algunos de los rosales parecía haberse puesto mal. Anthony veía horrorizado aquella escena y estaba a punto de gritar cuando vieron la cara del pobre abuelo que estaba más blanco que las mismas rosas de Anthony. Terry no pudo más que suspirar antes de ir en auxilio del desafortunado enamorado que había tomado un poco más de lo que su estomago había soportado. Entre Terry y Stear habían ayudado al abuelo a ir a la mansión mientras Candy y Luisa intentaban consolar a Anthony quien veía sus rosales a punto de llorar. La tía Elroy había visto como Jacobo caminaba ayudado por los muchachos y sin pensarlo se había ido detrás de ellos para saber qué era lo que sucedía y donde se encontraba Amín quien aun no volvía a la fiesta para atender a sus invitados. El pequeño Jacob al ver como todos estaban distraídos había tomado a Candy Ann de la manita y caminaban en medio de los camellos mientras Annie veía horrorizada a los dos pequeños.

(Annie) (Viendo para todos lados) Archie? Archie!

(Archie) (Acercándose) que pasa Annie?

(Annie) (Asustada) corre Archie! (señalando) corre!

(Archie) (Riendo) vamos Annie, no te preocupes! Los camellos están bien entrenados y Jacob sabe como caminar entre ellos!

(Annie) (Asustada) ve por ellos flaquito! Por favor!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) está bien Annie! Tranquilízate!

Archie comenzó a acercarse al hato cuando Annie vio como uno de los camellos se sentaba en el pasto y Jacob subía con mucha dificultad a sus lomos para luego jalar de las manitas a la pequeña. Annie se levanto alarmada y cuando pensaba darle la voz de alerta a Archie un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hiso gritar, Archie al escucharla volteo a verla justo cuando Patty había corrido a ayudarla, Annie se sostenía el vientre mientras Patty veía asustada que su amiga había comenzado la labor de parto. Archie se acerco corriendo hasta ellas mientras Annie en medio del dolor que sentía apuntaba hacia donde el camello comenzaba a levantarse con los dos pequeños montados en el lomo, Archie volteo a ver aquella escena mientras sostenía a su esposa y Patty lanzaba un grito pidiendo auxilio. Campeón al escuchar todo el alboroto había comenzado a correr por el jardín seguido por bonita llevando a los dos pequeños que reían a más no poder sintiendo como saltaban sobre la joroba de campeón mientras este caminaba apresurado. Albert veía desde la ventana de la biblioteca cuando los dos camellos de Alyson habían pasado a toda prisa frente a la ventana haciéndolo que escupiera el trago que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Sin decir nada había tomado la mano de su esposa y habían salido al jardín donde toda una conmoción se había armado al ver a los dos camellos alejándose de la mansión con los pequeños a cuestas. La tía Elroy había salido de nuevo al escuchar todo el alboroto y al ver aquella escena casi se había desmayado, Archie llevaba en brazos a Annie mientras Candy había corrido a socorrerlos y los invitados intentaban perseguir a los camellos fugitivos.

(Elroy) (Angustiada) William has algo!

(George) (Preocupado) los niños van sobre uno de ellos?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) ese es…..

(Alyson) (Seria) Si!

(Albert) (Serio) puedes hacer algo?

(Alyson) (Seria) para qué? (viéndolos de lejos) se están divirtiendo!

(Albert) (Serio) hayati has algo antes que a la tía le de algo!

(Alyson) (Caminando) ya voy!

La conmoción en el jardín era enorme, los invitados corrían por el laberinto de rosales mientras intentaban rescatar a los dos travieso que muertos de risa se agarraban de la silla del camello hasta que un chiflido se dejo escuchar en medio del alboroto. Albert veía divertido como su esposa parada sobre una de las mesas mostraba un tazón de dátiles a los dos camellos que de inmediato habían comenzado a correr hacia ella. Hasta ese momento baba Amín no se había percatado de la presencia de aquellos dos animales que iban en el hato. Los invitados veían como la joven esposa de Albert les daba un par de dátiles a cada camello mientras Albert se acercaba hasta campeón y tomaba en brazos a los dos pequeños que muertos de la risa pedían otra vuelta en camello.

(Jacob) (Riendo) oto abi oto paseo!

(Candy Ann) (Muerta de risa) mucho binca abetito! Camelito binca mucho!

(Albert) (Riendo) par de traviesos, por poco matan a la pobre tía por el susto!

(Jacob) (Suplicando) oto abi, solo oto ratito!

(Candy Ann) (Besándolo) solo oto abetito, siiiii?

(Alyson) (Seria) Jacob!

(Jacob) (Bajando la carita) Umi!

(Alyson) (Seria) La!

(Jacob) (Haciendo pucheros) Umiiiiiii!!!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos seria) La! La pobre abuelita Elroy está asustada!

(Albert) (Intentando seriedad) se imaginan si la pobre se desmaya y se cae de espaldas?

(Candy Ann) (Riendo) se he midan dos cazones abetito!

Ante aquella sincera conjetura de la pequeña Albert y Alyson no pudieron más que morderse los labios para no soltar la carcajada al imaginar aquella escena mientras los dos traviesos se agarraba la barriga muertos de risa. Despacio Alyson bajo de la mesa mientras los dos golosos camellos seguían comiéndose los dátiles del tazón. Archie y Annie iban camino a la clínica mientras baba desde lejos había visto lo ocurrido en el jardín, en ningún momento se había percatado que su hijo Abdul hubiera incluido aquellos dos camellos en el hato que había enviado y ahora el se vería en la necesidad de explicarle a Albert y Najda lo que hacían aquellos animales allí mucho antes de lo que había planeado. Albert caminaba con la pequeña Candy Ann de la mano mientras Alyson y Jacob los seguían cuando la tía les salió al encuentro. Albert había tenido que apretar suavemente la manita de la pequeña cuando esta había comenzado a reír al ver a la tía frente a ella, seguramente imaginándola desmayada con las patas para arriba mostrando los calzones.

(Elroy) (Apurada) William, Stear y Patty se llevaron a Archie y Annie a la clínica!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) le paso algo?

(Elroy) (Apurada) Annie estaba a punto de tener a su hijo!

(Albert) (Volteando a verla) voy a la clínica hayati! Quieres venir?

(Alyson) (Negando) no creo que sea prudente dejar a estos dos sueltos con los camellos aquí!

(Elroy) (Seria viéndolos) no vuelvan a hacerme esto! No los quiero ver subidos en esos animales! No saben lo que un susto de esos puede provocarle a su pobre abuela?

(Albert) (Viendo las caritas risueñas de los traviesos) vámonos tía, será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos cuando ya el bebe de Annie haya nacido!

(Alyson) (Agachándose) no se rían!

(Jacob) (Tapándose la boquita) no podo Umi, me gana da disa!

(Candy Ann) (Jalándola del vestido) oye Umi, da gualita Roy usa cazonitos de foesitas como de mío?

(Alyson) (Resoplando) quien sabe mi amor! (pensativa) iikkk, quien sabe!

Lentamente Alyson se dirigió a la mansión mientras Albert y la tía habían salido rumbo a la clínica para acompañar a Archie y Annie. En el departamento de Patrick y Susana ella terminaba de colocar alguna ropa dentro de una de las maletas que él le había comprado, en el salón del departamento Patrick observaba hacia afuera mientras sostenía una copa de vino en la mano, parecía mas preocupado que los días anteriores y esa tarde le había insistido a Susana que debía preparar sus cosas para salir rumbo a Londres lo antes posible. Despacio Susana dejo la maleta sobre la cama y camino hacia el hasta abrazarlo.

(Susana) (Seria) me dirás por que estas tan preocupado ahora?

(Patrick) (Con la mirada fija en el cielo) no tengo nada Sussy! (volteando a verla) terminaste de empacar?

(Susana) (Alejándose de él) ya termine pero…. Yo no quiero irme sin ti!

(Patrick) (Negando) no puedes quedarte después de lo que ha pasado!

(Susana) (Negando) pero tu familia no me aceptara si llego yo sola! Además no sé con qué cara veré a tu hijo después de lo que fui capaz de hacerle!

(Patrick) (Serio) por el no debes preocuparte, se encuentra en la escuela y no llegara a casa hasta las vacaciones en un par de meses más!

(Susana) (Preocupada) por que no vienes conmigo? Deja en paz a Vanessa de una vez! No ves que ella es muy peligrosa?

(Patrick) (Serio) cuando nos casamos te deje muy claro que no pensaba irme hasta terminar lo que había comenzado con ella!

(Susana) (Seria) pero eso fue antes de que su padre lograra quitarle toda esa fortuna! (angustiada) tu sabes lo que ella te hará cuando sepa que tu estas detrás de todo esto?

(Patrick) (Viéndola a los ojos) ella va a saber que yo estoy detrás de esto, porque yo mismo voy a decírselo!

(Susana) (Furiosa) pues no! No estoy de acuerdo!

(Patrick) (Serio) pues estando lejos no creo que te preocupes tanto!

(Susana) (Escuchando el timbre) recapacita Patrick, ven conmigo a Londres!

(Patrick) (Caminando hacia la puerta) te vas mañana y eso es definitivo!

Susana estaba a punto de responder cuando Patrick abrió la puerta, parada frente a él se encontraba Vanessa, sin esperar a que el la echara Vanessa entro al departamento completamente furiosa, camino hacia el salón y antes de llegar junto a Susana se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Patrick quien la veía divertido desde la puerta.

(Patrick) (Cerrando la puerta) se puede saber, que haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Seria) como hiciste para saber en dónde estaba el dinero?

(Patrick) (Serio) dinero? No entiendo de qué me hablas!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) como fue que te las arreglaste para que el idiota de papa se atreviera a robarme?

(Patrick) (Viéndola a los ojos) Oh, ese dinero!

(Vanessa) (Viendo de reojo a Susana) quien te ayudo? Como te atreviste?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) estás viendo a la persona equivocada! Sussy no tuvo nada que ver en esto, querida!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola directamente) nadie más que esta estúpida sabía cual era el banco que yo utilizaba para mi dinero!

(Patrick) (Tomando a Susana por la cintura) nunca debiste abandonar a tu mayordomo en la cárcel! (sonriendo) cualquiera puede aprovecharse de la desesperación de un hombre traicionado!

(Vanessa) (Recordando a su ex empleado) Tim! (viéndolo de frente) ese imbécil nunca me traicionaría!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) porque no? (burlándose) Porque te ama? (viéndola apretar la mandíbula) hay querida, cuando vas a aprender a no jugar con los hombres?

(Vanessa) (Dudando) ese imbécil jamás se atrevería a hacer algo en mi contra! Me conoce demasiado bien para intentarlo!

(Patrick) (Encogiendo los hombros) con tanto dinero entre la bolsa no creo que él tenga nada que temer! (sonriendo) Henry le dio una muy buena paga por la información y con lo que yo le di es más que suficiente para que se esconda donde tú no puedas encontrarlo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) eres un malnacido Patrick! (sonriendo) pero no te preocupes, yo sé cómo recuperarlo todo y tú, tú te vas a arrepentir de esto!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) creo que la que debe estar arrepentida de haberse cruzado en mi camino eres tú, querida!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esto me lo vas a pagar! Ni muerta voy a perdonarte el que hayas vuelto a buscarme!

(Patrick) (Abrazando a la nerviosa Susana) no creo que tengas como desquitarte, tomando en cuenta que no tienes dinero para hacer nada en mi contra!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tengo el suficiente! Y muy pronto tú y la estúpida esta, se van a acordar de mí!

(Patrick) (Viéndola abrir la puerta) si yo fuera tu, me aseguraría de que el dinero estuviera en mi cuenta! Puedes llevarte una muy fea sorpresa!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo de reojo) por suerte el imbécil de papa sabe lo que le conviene y no se atrevió a…..

(Patrick) (Acariciándole la mejilla a Susana) tu padre no era el único con acceso a ese dinero!

(Vanessa) (Volteando a verlo) tu?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) que tengas buen día, querida!

Vanessa salió a toda prisa del departamento de Patrick mientras este se quedaba sentado en el salón junto a Susana quien lo veía aterrorizada de lo que él se había atrevido a decir. En ningún momento él le había mencionado sus intensiones de recuperar el dinero que Vanessa tenía en su poder, pero el rostro serio de Patrick Saint-Claire decía más de lo que ella quería escucharlo decir.

(Susana) (Nerviosa) tu………tu…le…..quitaste…….

(Patrick) (Serio) quiero que te vayas mañana mismo!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) estás loco? Porque no me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer?

(Patrick) (Viéndola) acaso pensabas ponerla sobre aviso?

(Susana) (Sorprendida) yo?

(Patrick) (Serio) que hubieras hecho si yo te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba hacer?

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) no confías en mí?

(Patrick) (Viéndola detenidamente) que hubieras hecho, Sussy?

(Susana) (Seria) le hubiera advertido a Vanessa! (viéndolo de frente) le hubiera advertido para que no lograras meterte en el problema que ahora te metiste!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) me hubieras traicionado? (retrocediendo) claro, claro que lo hubieras hecho! (negando) que estúpido he sido…….volví a caer en tu trampa…

(Susana) (Llorando) te hubiera librado de esa estupidez porque no quiero qué ella te haga daño (viéndolo a los ojos) que no te das cuenta que me muero de solo pensar en lo que ella puede hacerte ahora? No te das cuenta que me horroriza pensar que puedo perderte por culpa de ella?

(Patrick) (Viéndola temblar de llanto) tanto temes a lo que ella pueda hacerme?

(Susana) (Abrazándolo) no te das cuenta que sin ti ya no podría seguir viviendo? (ahogada en llanto) no quiero perderte de nuevo! (apretándose a él) no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan sin ti!

(Patrick) (Abrazándola) no vas a perderme Sussy! Tu y nuestro…s….

De pronto Patrick se estremeció por completo, hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta del peso que las palabras de Susana tenían. Entre sus brazos podía sentir como el cuerpo de Susana se estremecía mientras ella seguía llorando atemorizada de lo que las acciones de el podrían influenciar en su futuro. Lentamente Patrick la separo de él para que lo viera de frente y le repitiera lo que acababa de decirle unos minutos atrás. El rostro de Susana estaba completamente cubierto en llanto mientras ella se estremecía intentando sostenerle la mirada.

(Patrick) (Confundido) dijiste….

(Susana) (Asintiendo mientras lloraba de nuevo) si mi amor!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) desde cuando lo sabes?

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) hace unos días!

(Patrick) (Resoplando) estás segura?

(Susana) (Asintiendo con la mirada aun en el suelo) aun no quería decírtelo hasta que llegáramos a Londres….juntos!

(Patrick) (Levantándole el rostro para verla) un hijo? (suspirando) un hijo, nuestro! (besándola) un hijo nuestro Sussy!

(Susana) (Llorando) vámonos a Londres por favor! Olvida a Vanessa y vámonos juntos, lejos de aquí!

(Patrick) (Resoplando) no puedo Sussy! (negando) no ahora que he comenzado con todo este alboroto! (acariciándole el rostro) no puedo dejar a William y su familia con este problema que yo he comenzado!

(Susana) (Temblando) no me importan ellos, me importas tu Patrick, por favor, no me envíes a Londres si no vienes conmigo!

(Patrick) (Serio) ahora más que nunca debes irte Sussy! No quiero que estés aquí ahora que Vanessa descubra que termine de vaciar la cuenta después que los reportes habían sido emitidos!

(Susana) (Negando) si tú no vienes conmigo yo no me iré! Ella es capaz de seguirme y yo tengo miedo!

(Patrick) (Resoplando) tienes razón! (nervioso) por que no me dijiste lo de tu embarazo cuando te enteraste? Ahora más que nunca necesito ponerte a salvo!

(Susana) (Abrazándolo) deja que me quede contigo! Ella no se atreverá a tocarme sabiendo que tus estas esperando sus ataques!

(Patrick) (Pensativo) no quiero que salgas de ahora en adelante!

(Susana) (Sonriendo) puedo quedarme entonces?

(Patrick) (Abrazándola) solo mientras pienso que hacer y consulto con William mis siguientes pasos! (viéndola a los ojos) un hijo! Tal como debía haber sido hace tantos años!

Sin decir más Patrick el beso en los labios mientras la apretaba contra su pecho sintiéndola estremecerse completa ante las caricias que él le daba. En la mansión casi todo se había quedado en silencio, George conversaba con Amín y el juez Davis en el salón mientras Alyson se encargaba de bañar y acostar a los pequeños después de su travesía por el jardín montados en campeón y Violet conversaba con Latifa intentando averiguar qué era lo que la había puesta tan mal pues ni George ni baba habían logrado que Latifa les hablara de frente. Acurrucada en la cama Latifa sentía como Violet le daba masajes en la espalda para intentar relajarla mientras ella seguía con el rostro serio sin entender cómo era posible que su baba la hubiera tratado con tanta desconfianza.

(Violet) (Sonriendo tranquila) estas muy tensan Tifa, intenta relajarte!

(Latifa) (Seria) no puedo!

(Violet) (Sonriendo al ver el puchero de Latifa) vamos habiba, cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan alterada?

(Latifa) (Seria) no me pasa nada!

(Violet) (Sentándose al otro lado de la cama) no confías en mi? no has querido hablar con George y a Amín casi….

(Latifa) (Seria) no me menciones a ese traidor!

(Violet) (Seria) George o Amín?

(Latifa) (Alterada) claro, por mi no pidió ni medio camellito, pero a la traidora de Emilia le trae un hato! Y encima….. Uuffff traidor!

(Violet) (Viéndola estrujar la almohada) tranquilízate Latifa, esto no te hace bien!

(Latifa) (Jadeando) no puedo Vi, hayyyy llama a mi jali!

(Violet) (Viéndole la mueca de dolor) Tifa que te pasa?

(Latifa) (Negando) no sé, me duele mucho el vientre!

(Violet) (Corriendo) tranquilízate, ahora mismo llamo a George!

Violet bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras en la habitación Latifa resoplaba por la fuerte punzada que de pronto había comenzado a sentir en el vientre. Después de hablar con George y decirle discretamente lo que sucedía Violet lo había visto subir de prisa rumbo a la habitación donde reposaba Latifa, con suerte ahora si lograría hacer que ella se relajara y descansara un poco. En la clínica después de casi una hora Archie salía de la sala de partos con su pequeña hija en brazos, Albert y la tía Elroy habían sido los primeros en acercarse al orgulloso padre que iba despeinado con los brazos marcados por las uñas de Annie y una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro.

(Archie) (Sonriendo) es una niña!

(Albert) (Dándole una palmada) esta hermosa Archie, felicidades!

(Elroy) (Intentando no llorar) una nueva princesita!

(Stear) (Emocionado) que linda es?

(Patty) (Riendo) di algo Candy, te quedaste muda!

(Candy) (Llorando) es muy hermosa! Como van a llamarla?

(Archie) (Sonriendo) Mary, en honor a la hermana María! Así me lo pidió Annie!

(Candy) (Riendo) Mary? Qué lindo nombre!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) te felicito señor elegante, imagino como debes sentirte en este momento!

(Archie) (Sonriendo) me siento volar Terry! Así es como me siento!

(Albert) (Riendo) anda Candy, pregunta si puedes entrar!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) como supiste que estaba pensando en eso?

(Archie) (Riendo) se te nota! Ve con Annie mientras Mary conoce a toda la familia y yo les aviso a mis suegros que ya nació su primera nieta!

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver como Candy había corrido rumbo a la habitación de Annie sin esperar otra invitación. Mientras todos se quedaban conociendo a la pequeña Archie se encargaba de avisar a los padres de Annie que su nieta había nacido. En la mansión Lancaster, Vanessa se apresuraba a abrir su computador, desesperada comenzó a teclear las nuevas claves que había ingresado esa mañana en sus cuentas y después de unos minutos los ojos de Vanessa se abrían desorbitadamente al descubrir que el saldo en sus cuentas privadas no era el que ella calculaba que había quedado después de que su padre hubiera tomado la mitad de su fortuna. Nerviosa tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero del banco, minutos después Vanessa se encontraba sentada aun frente a la computadora mientras respiraba furiosa, delante de ella se encontraban las dos transacciones que se habían hecho ese día, el enorme retiro de fondos y minutos después el cambio de claves que ella había solicitado. Con furia apretaba los puños mientras leía el nombre del consorcio Andley como el nombre del banco que se había encargado de retirar los fondos por Patrick esa mañana. Una enorme furia comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era en la forma de recuperar su dinero y hacer pagar a Patrick y Albert el atrevimiento que habían tenido al robarle su fortuna. En la mansión Andley después de tranquilizarla un poco George intento levantarse de la cama, Latifa seguía recostada cuando al sentir el movimiento de la cama intento moverse para luego quejarse de nuevo por el fuerte dolor que sentía, George se apresuro a socorrerla pero al ver las sabanas ensangrentadas no pudo más que comenzar a dar de gritos llamando a Alyson. Amín esperaba en el pasillo a que George saliera a decirle lo que estaba pasando y al escucharlo gritar se había apresurado a entrar para ver como Latifa lloraba por el dolor que sentía mientras George intentaba tranquilizarla. Baba había salido corriendo a buscar a Alyson quien apenas estaba colocando a su hijo en la cuna después de darle el biberón y al escuchar lo que baba le decía y ver la angustia en sus ojos se había apresurado a ir a la habitación a ayudar a Latifa. Albert y los demás aun se encontraban en la clínica cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, al responder había escuchado la voz de Violet del otro lado de la línea. Por lo angustiada que se escuchaba podida adivinar que algo no estaba bien.

(Albert) (Preocupado) que sucede Violet? Porque estas tan alterada?

(Violet) (Llorando) William, tienes que hacer algo por Alyson!

(Albert) (Nervioso) que sucede?

(Violet) (Suspirando) Alyson necesita que traigas al doctor Carter a la mansión y le pidas que traiga todo el equipo posible para Latifa! Esta sangrando mucho y Amín está muy asustado!

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) como esta George?

(Violet) (Llorando) no lo sé, no ha querido separarse de Latifa!

(Albert) (Tranquilizándola) no te preocupes todo saldrá bien! Alyson sabe que hacer, es buen médico!

(Violet) (Llorando de nuevo) ella está muy asustada Albert! Amín y Alyson están asustados! (suspirando) Amín dice, que la madre de Latifa murió de la misma manera!

(Albert) (Pálido) voy para allá! Yo me encargare de llevar al médico y todo lo necesario! (colgando) no tardo!

(Elroy) (Acercándose) pasa algo William?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) algo muy grave pasa con Latifa!

Sin decir más la tía Elroy vio como Albert corría a traer al doctor Carter para salir lo antes posible rumbo a la mansión donde Alyson atendía a Latifa mientras George en silencio intentaba ayudarla a salvar la vida de su esposa.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 102**: Furia**

**Yajaira **


	102. Chapter 102

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes que siguen leyendo esta historia, en esta oportunidad quiero agradecer a Cony Grandchester, muchas gracias nenita por todos tus reviews y por seguir al pendiente de esta historia. Muchas gracais a cada una de ustedes quienes son las que mueven los motores de esta musa que a veces se reusa a trabajar pero que sigue aqui latente. Un millon de gracias a todas las lectoras que dejan reviews y a las lectoras silenciosas un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer.

cariñitos

Yajaira

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 102**

**Furia**

Alyson luchaba por atender a Latifa pero parecía que esta estaba cada vez mas inquieta pues no permitía que la tocaran. George no podía entender porque era que Latifa se comportaba de aquella forma pero por más que Alyson intentaba acercarse simplemente Latifa no la dejaba tocarla.

(Alyson) (Cansada) Tifa, si no me dejas tocarte….

(Latifa) (Negando) la, la, la! Que venga mi medico!

(Alyson) (Viendo a George) pero necesito ver que estés bien!

(George) (Preocupado) por favor Tifa, deja que Alyson…

(Latifa) (Negando) es haram! Es malo que dos médicos me vean, no me toques Najda!

(Alyson) (Sudando) eres una necia Latifa! Puedes perder al bebe si no me dejas atenderte!

(George) (Serio) déjala Alyson! Si Tifa no quiere solo vamos a alterarla!

(Alyson) (Viendo al doctor Carter entrar) por fin!

(Dr.) (Sacando sus instrumentos) cuando comenzó el sangrado?

(George) (Preocupado) hace unas horas cuando se puso muy alterada!

(Dr.) (Tomándole la presión) parece que aun lo está! (viéndola serio) que fue lo que dijimos Latifa?

(Latifa) (Viendo la mirada de Alyson sobre ella) que debía tranquilizarme para que mi cuerpo se relaje y el sangrado se detenga!

(George) (Asombrado) Tifa! (confundido) desde cuando te sucede esto?

(Latifa) (Viendo a Alyson) habiba yo no quería que te enteraras….

(Alyson) (Seria) ya estas con tu medico!

(Latifa) (Viéndola salir seguida de Albert) Najda!

(Dr.) (Serio) creí que me había prometido que pondría al tanto de su condición a la doctora Stewart!

(George) (Serio) que condición es esa?

(Latifa) (Triste) la misma que tuvo mi madre conmigo habi! Yo no quería que ustedes se enteraran porque sabía que Najda se empeñaría en cuidarme excesivamente!

(Dr.) (Viendo la preocupación de George) hasta ahora hemos logrado mantener en control el embarazo pero su esposa debe tomar las cosas con más calma, no me gustaría que su situación se volviera complicada como lo que me conto que había pasado con su madre!

(George) (Viéndola sin entender) de que condición habla el doctor Tifa?

(Dr.) (Aplicándole un calmante ligero) por ahora no creo que sea prudente preguntarle, mejor ayúdele a su esposa a cambiarse de ropa y dejemos que descanse por el resto de la noche, yo lo esperare abajo para explicarle todo!

(George) (Asintiendo) ven conmigo Tifa! (levantándola en brazos) te ayudare a darte un baño!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) yo estoy bien habi, por favor no te enojes no pasa nada todo está bajo control!

(Dr.) (Recogiendo sus cosas) lo esperare abajo señor Johnson!

(George) (Serio) enseguida bajo doctor!

(Latifa) (Viéndolo) por favor hable con Najda doctor! Explíquele que todo está bien!

(Dr.) (Sonriendo) veré que puedo hacer! Pero no le prometo nada!

George entro al cuarto de baño con Latifa en brazos mientras el médico salía de la habitación y bajaba al salón para esperar a George. Dentro de su habitación Alyson observaba por la ventana como los empleados terminaban de recoger las mesas del dichoso compromiso de la tía y baba Amín mientras intentaba controlar su enojo. Albert se acerco desde atrás y la rodeo por la cintura recostando su frente en el cabello de ella mientras la apretaba levemente a él dejando escapar un suspiro intranquilo.

(Albert) (Serio) tu tampoco sabias de la condición de Latifa?

(Alyson) (Molesta) ella debió decírmelo! No debió ocultarme lo que estaba pasando!

(Albert) (Suspirando) es tan grave?

(Alyson) (Secándose una lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla) lo es si no la cuidamos como es debido!

(Albert) (Dándole la vuelta) el doctor Carter me dijo que todo estaba bajo control, que solo debía cuidar de sus nervios los meses que aún le quedan de gestación!

(Alyson) (Apretando la mandíbula) Tifa es una inconsciente! No debió ocultarnos esto ni a baba ni a mí y mucho menos a jali George!

(Albert) (Levantándole el rostro) que sucede? Porque te altera tanto lo que paso con Latifa?

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) la madre de Latifa murió cuando aborto al bebe que esperaba! Era su segundo embarazo y como nadie cuido debidamente el primero ella quedo muy mal después de que Tifa naciera y no soporto el segundo embarazo! (llorando enojada) yo no quiero que eso pase con Tifa por no cuidarla como es debido!

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) el doctor me aseguro que la condición de Latifa es bastante estable y que han logrado un embarazo muy sano! Esto solo debe ser una recaída por lo enojada que estaba esta tarde!

(Alyson) (Negando) se supone que Tifa es la más fuerte de las dos habib! Ella siempre me cuido y ahora decidió no dejarme cuidarla a ella!

(Albert) (Serio) estas asustada?

(Alyson) (Negando) se que el doctor Carter la atiende bien! Pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que Latifa tenga complicaciones inesperadas!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) esperemos que no! (suspirando) tantas cosas han pasado precisamente esta noche! (viéndola a los ojos) y yo que ya lo tenía todo planeado para nosotros dos!

(Alyson) (Seria) planes?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) si, planes que no incluían el nacimiento del hijo de Annie y Archie, y mucho menos el asunto de Latifa y el tema de la tía y Amín!

(Alyson) (Seria) tú sabes que es lo que está pasando con esos dos?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) hable con Abdul, pero prefiero que hablemos de eso mañana! (sonriendo) por ahora lo único que espero es poder rescatar un poco de lo que tenía planeado para nosotros esta noche!

Albert comenzó a balancearse lentamente con ella entre sus brazos invitándola a bailar suavemente mientras los sirvientes le avisaban que todo lo que había pedido estaba listo. George había bajado a hablar con el médico después de dejar a Latifa profundamente dormida y Terry y Candy apenas iban llegando de vuelta a la mansión después de dejar a Archie con su familia aun en el hospital. Candy reía emocionada mientras Terry parecía estar muy pensativo y preocupado. Con el nacimiento del hijo de Annie de pronto había recordado que Eleanor no había dejado que la visitaran aun después de dar a luz y a su edad podía ser muy peligroso. Candy no pudo más que abrazarlo mientras sonreía.

(Candy) (Viéndolo a los ojos) estas pensando en ellos verdad?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) de pronto siento deseos de ir a verlos y asegurarme que está todo bien!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) has estado al pendiente todos los días y tu padre te ha repetido que todo va bien! Además si lo deseas podríamos tomar un avión en el momento que quieras he ir a casa de tu padre para que conozcas a tu hermana Rachel!

(Terry) (Suspirando) aun no puedo creer que mama no quiera que la visite! Debe haber quedado muy débil después de que Rachel nació!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) recuerda que logramos averiguar con los directores de la clínica todo lo que había sucedido con el parto y dijeron que Eleanor estaba mejor que nunca! Imagino que en cuanto se sienta más animada ella misma nos llamara para que vayamos a conocer a mi cuñadita!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Eleanor siempre fue vanidosa! Seguramente no quiere que la vea con las libras que gano durante el embarazo!

(Candy) (Riendo) ya lo ves, seguramente es eso nada más! (escuchando los gritos en la habitación) pero que pasa en nuestra recamara?

(Terry) (Entrando) duque!

(Candy) (Abriendo tremendos ojos) Jamud! Pero que hacen aquí estos animalitos?

(Terry) (Riendo al ver al pequeño perro temblar) seguramente están escondiéndose de los camellos!

(Candy) (Seria) mira como dejaron las sabanas! (Viendo para todos lados) y en donde estarán los pequeños que no los controlaron?

(Terry) (Riendo) deben estar durmiendo ya! Será mejor que arreglemos este desastre!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) el compromiso de la tía Elroy resulto ser algo fuera de todo lo imaginable verdad?

(Terry) (Serio) me pregunto si Jacobo se habrá animado a hablar con ella?

(Candy) (Riendo) el abuelo debe estar durmiendo la borrachera que seguramente será lo único que pueda hacer después de tanto que tomo!

(Terry) (Negando) eso no es nada para un escocés viejo como él! (pensativo) aun no comprendo cómo es posible que la señora Elroy haya decidido casarse con Amín!

(Candy) (Pensativa) tal vez la soledad es lo que haya influido en esa decisión! La tía siempre ha sido el motor que mueve a la familia y ahora que ya todos tenemos una familia propia debe estar sintiéndose muy sola!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) seguramente se sentirá más sola cuando nosotros nos vayamos a nuestra casa!

(Candy) (Asombrada) nuestra casa?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) no te gustaría?

(Candy) (Incrédula) nuestra casa?

(Terry) (riendo) hable con Albert y le dije que aunque estoy muy agradecido y me gusta vivir aquí, no hay nada que me gustaría más que tenerte solo para mí en nuestra propia casa donde podamos comenzar como familia tu, nuestro hijo y yo! (susurrando) y nuestros futuros hijos también!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) eso sería maravilloso Terry! (seria) pero a donde nos iremos? Estaremos lejos de aquí?

(Terry) (Negando) como Albert puso la misma cara que tu cuando le dije que quería comprar una casa………. Decidimos comprar la casa del otro lado de la calle!

(Candy) (Saltando emocionada) Terry eso es maravillosooooooo!

(Terry) (Riendo) lo sabia! Sabía que te encantaría! Nos mudaremos en unos meses cuando termine de re decorarla y hacerle algunos arreglos!

(Candy) (Abrazándolo) gracias Terry! (Viéndolo pensativo) que pasa Terry? Cuál es el verdadero motivo de mudarnos?

(Terry) (Viéndola a los ojos) por qué crees que hay algún motivo?

(Candy) (Seria) te conozco! Sé que algo te preocupa y me gustaría saber qué es?

(Terry) (Abrazándola) no quiero que corras peligro! No quiero que ni tu ni nuestro hijo corra peligro aquí!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) acaso está pasando algo que no nos hayan dicho?

(Terry) (Asintiendo) Patrick Saint-Claire comenzó una guerra en contra de Vanessa Lancaster y presiento que no todo saldrá como el espera! (serio) no quiero correr ningún riesgo ni contigo ni con nuestro hijo! (cerrando los ojos) Albert también opina lo mismo aunque no se atreve a admitirlo en voz alta!

(Candy) (Confundida) pero si Patrick es quien comenzó la guerra contra Vanessa porque creen que nosotros corramos algún riesgo

(Terry) (Negando) no lo sé pecosa, es simplemente un extraño presentimiento que Albert y yo tenemos!

Candy veía el rostro de Terry quien a pesar de sonreírle tranquilo ocultaba una preocupación no muy común en alguien como él. En su oficina Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro mientras furiosa observaba la pantalla de su computador con la página del banco suizo en pantalla donde claramente podía leer que su cuenta había sido cerrada esa misma mañana. Se sentía furiosa por lo que Patrick se había atrevido a hacerle, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía hacer, estaba segura que Patrick nunca le devolvería el dinero y su padre seguramente ya lo tendría escondido en donde ella no pudiera encontrarlo. Aun no podía entender como las cosas se le habían salido de las manos en tan poco tiempo, ella había planeado su vida con mucho cuidado y ahora se veía acorralada y sin la fortuna con la que antes contaba. Mentalmente repasaba una y otra vez las cosas que había pasado en todo ese tiempo y de pronto se detuvo, por su mente paso en ese momento aquella ocasión en la que su padre le había propuesto hacer una alianza para que ella se casara con William Andley, aquella propuesta le había parecido por demás atractiva tomando en cuenta que Emilia Elroy sería la encargada de ver que aquel compromiso se llevara a cabo.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) maldita Emilia! Como diablos se atrevió a romper su palabra! (caminando de un lado a otro) si el imbécil de William hubiera aceptado nuestro compromiso todo sería distinto! Maldita sea como fue que llegue a esto? (deteniéndose de pronto) maldita Alyson, tu siempre en medio de todo! Siempre complicándomelo todo pero ya me las pagaras! (respirando furiosa) tu y el imbécil de William tienen toda la culpa!

Apresurada se acerco a su escritorio y tomo la copa de brandy que estaba servida y la tomo de un trago. Seria cerro la página de su antigua cuenta y abrió una nueva mostrando una nueva cantidad de dinero disponible.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) menos mal eres un idiota Patrick, nunca imaginarias donde escondí todo mi dinero! (viendo de pronto un apartado) que tenemos aquí? (el rostro de Vanessa se ilumino al ver algo que ella simplemente había olvidado)

En la mansión en la habitación de Albert este bailaba lentamente con Alyson cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, Albert se acerco y después de escuchar a Dorothy cerró la puerta de nuevo y volteo a ver a su esposa. Sonriendo se acerco a ella lentamente y después de tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos la beso, fue un simple roce de sus labios contra los de ella que la hicieron elevarse hasta el cielo por un momento.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) todo está listo habiba!

(Alyson) (Confundida) todo está listo? De que hablas?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) de los planes que tengo para los dos esta noche!

Sin decir más Albert saco uno de los velos que Alyson guardaba en sus gavetas y sonriendo le vendo los ojos con él. Alyson se estremeció al sentir los labios de Albert rozar levemente su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar suavemente.

(Albert) (Soplando levemente en su oreja) solo déjate llevar!

(Alyson) (Estremeciéndose por completo) a donde vamos?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya lo veras!

Sin decir más Albert la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla por todo el pasillo, la tía Elroy desde la puerta de su habitación veía como Albert guiaba a su esposa mientras una sonrisa picara le cruzaba los labios. Por un momento se quedo observándolos y después cerró la puerta para recostarse un momento antes de bajar a pedir a Dorothy que le preparara el té y saber cómo seguía Latifa. George apenas estaba despidiendo al doctor Carter cuando había visto como Albert bajaba las escaleras una por uno con mucho cuidado de que Alyson no tropezara, Dorothy y Marcus el mayordomo esperaban con la puerta del jardín abierta para cerrarla detrás de su jefe cuando el saliera con su esposa a donde le habían dejado preparado todo lo que él les había pedido. Albert dejo a Alyson un momento aun con los ojos vendados y volvió a la puerta del jardín donde Marcus lo esperaba.

(Albert) (Serio) todo quedo como se los indique?

(Marcus) cada detalle señor!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no quiero que nadie salga al jardín esta noche! (con el seño serio) absolutamente nadie!

(Marcus) (Asintiendo) yo me encargare de eso señor!

Alyson esperaba impaciente al sentir la brisa que chocaba contra ella allí donde Albert la había dejado, de pronto sintió la mano de Albert en su cintura y el susurrándole al oído de nuevo.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) solo déjate llevar ayuni!

(Alyson) (Riendo) a donde me llevas habi?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya casi estamos allí!

(Alyson) (Seria) habi, aun tengo que ir a acostar a los niños! Ya sabes que Jacob y Candy Ann no se acuestan hasta que los dejas dormiditos y arropados!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) esta noche Dorothy se encargara de hacerlo!

(Alyson) habi!

(Albert) (Besándole el cuello) solo relájate!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) claro con tus labios en mi cuello me relajare rapidísimo!

(Albert) (Deteniéndose) muy bien! (susurrándole al oído) cierra los ojos!

Alyson no pudo más que temblar de emoción y cerrar los ojos como Albert se lo había pedido. Despacio sintió como el velo se resbalaba de su rostro y Albert la tomo de las manos de nuevo invitándola a dar unos pasos más, nerviosa sintió las manos de Albert sobre su pantorrilla y casi perdiendo el equilibrio sintió como Albert le quitaba uno de sus zapatos para después hacer lo mismo con el otro, aun con los ojos cerrados Alyson movió los dedos de los pies sintiendo algo extrañamente conocido, aquella sensación por un momento la hiso dejar escapar un par de lagrimas hasta que escucho a Albert frente a ella.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) abre los ojos Najda!

Alyson abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en medio de una enorme tienda, asombrada bajo la mirada para ver sus pies hundidos en cálida arena del desierto, en medio de la tienda una fogata iluminaba toda la tienda, y en una de las esquinas una cama de arena cubierta por pieles de camellos. El ruido del agua de la piscina de pronto la hiso estremecer, era como si de nuevo se encontraran los dos en aquel estanque en medio del vasto desierto.

(Alyson) (Viéndolo sonreírle) Khemisset!

(Albert) (Acercándose) solos tu y yo! (abrazándola) tu y yo nada más!

(Alyson) (A punto de llorar) tu……..pero……..como?

(Albert) (Dándole un suave beso) y aun falta!

(Alyson) (Asombrada) más?

Albert la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera de la tienda, allí junto a la piscina se encontraban campeón y bonita, campeón llevaba la montura lista para que ellos subieran a dar un paseo, Albert la tomo de la mano y caminaron sobre una capa de arena hasta donde estaba el camello, después de acomodarla en la silla Albert subió detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, de inmediato campeón se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar seguido de bonita dando una vuelta por todo el jardín. Desde la ventana de la biblioteca Amín observaba sonriente aquella escena de la pareja que paseaba por el jardín. Muy dentro de sí sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con su hija y con Alyson de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad con él y la tía Elroy. Estaba tan distraído que no había notado la presencia de George y Terry junto a él que veían de pie la escena de la pareja en el jardín. De pronto el suspiro de Candy se dejo escuchar.

(Candy) (Sonriendo) como se habrán conocido?

(Amín) (Sorprendido) yala!

(George) (Serio) por que se asusta Amín?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) así debe tener la conciencia, verdad baba?

(Amín) (Serio) no los escuche entrar!

(George) (Serio) me gustaría poder hablar con usted un momento!

(Terry) (Serio) precisamente por eso venia yo!

(Amín) (Viendo a Candy) tu también querías hablar conmigo hija?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) no, solo quería ver como había quedado la sorpresa de Albert sin que me vieran en mi balcón curioseando!

(Amín) (Serio) mi Latifa está bien?

(George) (Asintiendo) ella estará bien! Aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de su nieto!

(Amín) (Asombrado) sucede algo?

(George) (Negando) nada que no se pueda controlar! Lo que me interesa en este momento es saber, que fue lo que su hijo pudo decirle a Latifa que la alterara tanto?

(Terry) (Serio) acaso no es obvio? Seguramente le dijo que todo lo de esta tarde no fue nada más que una farsa! Verdad baba Amín?

(Amín) (Serio) no tengo por qué responder a ninguno de sus ataques!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) se porque lo está haciendo!

Baba se detuvo ante aquella aseveración que Terry estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sabía que no podía decir nada hasta saber que era lo que pretendían ellos saber de lo que había pasado esa tarde. George se sentó detrás del escritorio de Albert y guardo silencio mientras Candy nerviosa no hacía más que ver a baba Amín y a Terry quienes se veían directo a los ojos sin decir nada.

(Amín) (Serio) que se supone que paso aquí? Que es lo que sabes?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) usted lo sabe mejor que nadie y creo que ya es hora que nos hable de frente!

(Amín) (Viendo el rostro de Candy y las facciones serias de George) no se de lo que me estás hablando muchacho! (inclinándose) que duerman bien!

(Terry) (Serio) tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz!

(Amín) (Asintiendo mientras salía) en eso tienes mucha razón muchacho!

(George) (Viendo la puerta cerrarse) que es lo que está sucediendo Terry?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) esperaba que Amín nos lo dijera pero creo que no dirá nada!

(Candy) (Riendo) no cayó en tu trampa como esperabas!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) por lo menos algo sabemos ahora……(viéndolos) él y la señora Elroy esconden algo!

(George) (Tomando el teléfono) seguramente Abdul podrá decirme que es lo que su padre oculta!

(Terry) (Negando) después de que hablo con Latifa no quiso decirle nada a Albert!

(George) (Colgando) no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que William nos diga lo que logro hablar con Abdul o que Latifa al fin quiera contarnos!

(Jacobo) (Entrando de pronto) Terry!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) aquí estamos abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Intentando no tambalearse) he decidido que tienes razón!

(Terry) (Serio) la tengo?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) si, tienes toda la razón!

(George) (Intentando sostenerlo) abuelo Jacobo será mejor que se siente!

(Jacobo) shhhh! No me interrumpas hijo! Terry tiene toda la razón!

(Candy) (Seria) pero en que abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) Emilia no se puede casar con Amín! (negando con la cabeza y la mano) ella no puede casarse con él!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y se puede saber porque no?

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) pues por lógica! Yo soy escocés, Emilia es escocesa, nosotros somos escoceses!

(George) (Serio) al menos aun conjuga coherentemente!

(Candy) (Sentándose junto a el) eso significa que hablara con la tía Elroy?

(Jacobo) (Ignorándola) los dos somos de Escocia! Yo de las altas, ella de las bajas….hacemos una buena media!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) y que piensa hacer entonces?

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) Amín es mi amigo, pero él no puede hacerla feliz! (negando) el no puede llevársela al desierto a marchitarla! Ella tiene que venir conmigo a las montañas! (serio) ella tiene que saber que el amor que necesita es el mío!

(Terry) (Acercándose) y que espera para decírselo? (tomándolo de los hombros) por que no sube y…….

(Jacobo) jjjjjjjjjjjjj

(Candy) (Seria) creo que se quedo dormido!

(George) (Serio) era de esperarse después de que paso bebiendo durante toda la fiesta!

(Amín) (Desde la puerta) es una lástima!

(Terry) (Sorprendido) Amín!

(Amín) (Acercándose) justo cuando comienza a hablar con sensatez resulta quedándose dormido!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) no le molesta lo que el abuelo dijo?

(Amín) (Agachándose) que les parece si llevamos a Jacobo a descansar a su habitación?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) yo le ayudo a llevarlo!

(Candy) (Viendo a George) por que no vas a descansar George? Seguramente Latifa debe estar extrañándote a su lado!

(George) (Asintiendo) iré a descansar después de ayudar con Jacobo!

(Amín) (Negando) nosotros podemos con él, tu ve a cuidar a mi Latifa hijo!

(George) (Serio) espero que mañana podamos hablar Amín!

Sin decir más George los dejo para que se encargaran del abuelo mientras él iba a cuidar de Latifa quien adormitada lo esperaba preocupada de que estuviera molesto con ella. Al verlo entrar a la habitación solo pudo ver como George se acomodaba junto a ella y sin decir nada la acurrucaba entre sus brazos para dormir. En el jardín después de haber dado un largo paseo Albert ayudaba a su esposa a bajar del camello y juntos entraban de vuelta a la tienda, el fuego seguía crujiendo en medio de la tienda y mientras Alyson le sonreía feliz Albert saco algo de debajo de la almohada que la dejo con la boca abierta. En la mano Albert sostenía un hermoso traje de odalisca en color azul cielo, con una mirada de picardía que sonrojaría hasta a la más descarada se acerco hasta ella para dárselo.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) será que hay alguna manera de convencer a mi esposa que baile para mi esta noche?

(Alyson) (Tomando el traje) solo tienes que pedirlo!

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) baila para mi Najda! Baila como lo hiciste el día que fuiste mía por primera vez!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) date la vuelta como aquella vez y no veas hasta que te diga!

(Albert) (Riendo) justo como aquel día, mi amor!

Sonriendo se dio la vuelta mientras Alyson divertida se cambiaba de ropa para danzar frente a él como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. En la habitación de la pequeña Candy Ann, Dorothy intentaba por todos los medios de que la pequeña se quedara quieta en la cama. Marcus en la habitación de Jacob no hacía más que correr detrás del pequeño que se rehusaba totalmente a meterse bajo las sabanas como el mayordomo se lo pedía. Dorothy entro corriendo detrás de la pequeña quien se le había escapado para ir a la habitación de Jacob y al verla los dos pequeños se habían subido a la cama para dar de saltos ante la mirada cansada de los dos sirvientes que no sabían cómo dormir a los pequeños. Después de un largo rato de rogarlos al fin habían logrado que los dos se metieran bajo las sabanas y mientras Marcus dormitaba en la mecedora junto a la cuna donde dormía el pequeño William Dorothy leía una historia para lograr que Jacob y Candy Ann se durmieran también. Momentos después de verlos acurrucados sobre sus almohadas Dorothy se había recostado en un momento y sin saber cómo había caído rendida en un profundo sueño. Jacob levanto la cabecita al ya no escuchar la voz de Dorothy leyendo y al ver a los dos sirvientes dormidos movió a la pequeña quien abriendo un ojito levanto la cabeza para ver a Dorothy. Sonriendo los dos pequeños salieron de la habitación mientras Candy Ann arrastraba su muñeca de trapo detrás de ella para ir a la habitación principal a dormir con Albert y Alyson. De puntitas los dos entraron en la habitación y al ver la cama vacía la pequeña parecía muy contrariada.

(Candy Ann) one tan?

(Jacob) yo no sabo! Peo yo no queo mimi si mi umi no da beso a mi!

(Candy Ann) yo vi abetito ajueda! (bajando de la cama) yo voy y busco!

(Jacob) (sonriendo) yo tamien!

Los dos pequeños salieron de la habitación vestidos en sus piyamas y arrastrando la muñeca de trapo de la pequeña y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para luego correr a la puerta que iba rumbo al jardín. Después de varios intentos sin poder abrir la puerta los pequeños parecían desalentados, de pronto la carita de la pequeña se ilumino y tomando de la mano a Jacob comenzó a correr rumbo a la cocina. Al entrar habían visto a la tía Elroy quien de espaldas preparaba un par de tazas de té para ella y para baba Amín que sentado en la esquina de la mesa de cocina conversaba con ella de lo que había sucedido esa tarde después del alboroto de Annie y Archie. Ninguno de los dos se percato de la presencia de los dos pilluelos que salían por la puertecita de Duque que Albert había mandado poner en la puerta para que el perro y el hurón entraran y salieran a su antojo. Por el jardín los dos pequeños corrían descalzos siguiendo el camino de luces que habían dejado por todo el jardín como parte de los preparativos que Albert había pedido para él y para su esposa. Alyson había terminado de cambiarse y ante la mirada de Albert había comenzado a bailar aquella misma danza que había bailado para él en el desierto. Sentado frente a ella Albert la veía embelesado, cada movimiento de la cadera de ella parecía atinar justo en lo más sensible del rubio quien la veía moverse con aquella delicadeza que lo volvía loco. Alyson soltó uno de los velos de su falda y comenzó a juguetear con el lanzándolo al aire y recibiéndolo con las manos mientras daba vueltas y vueltas comenzando a mover las caderas a un ritmo más cadencioso, Candy Ann y Jacob observaban desde debajo de una de las esquinas de la tienda mientras Alyson bailaba y Albert aplaudía suavemente llevando el mismo ritmo que ella. El pequeño veía emocionado como su Umi danzaba como cuando estaban solos en el desierto y ella lo hacía reír inventando pasos graciosos. La pequeña veía emocionada como el velo volaba por el aire y caía de nuevo en las manos de Alyson quien le daba un par de vueltas y volvía a lanzarlo al aire. De pronto un relámpago ilumino el cielo y un estruendoso trueno le siguió, lo que hiso que los dos pequeños gritaran sorprendiendo a Albert y Alyson quien se había colocado el veloz sobre los hombros para cubrirse un poco mientras Candy Ann se lanzaba a los brazos de Albert y Jacob corría a abrazarse de las piernas de su Umi. Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada más que sonreír frustrados al ver que la noche no había terminado como ellos esperaban. Después de escuchar las incoherencias de los dos pequeños quienes reclamaban su beso y abrazo de buenas noches ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y acomodar a los pequeños sobre las pieles donde pensaban pasar la noche pues la lluvia había comenzado a caer y ninguno de los dos pensaba salir con los pequeños para correr hacia la mansión. Resignados se acomodaron bajo las cálidas cobijas junto a los dos pequeños que casi de inmediato habían caído rendidos felices de estar con ellos en la casita del jardín. En el departamento de Violet mientras llovía con fuerza Violet veía a Philip quien había llegado a cenar esa noche y al comenzar la lluvia no había podido hacer nada más que esperar. El juez se había retirado a descansar mientras Violet y su hijo seguían conversando.

(Violet) (Seria) que sucedió Philip? Hace muchos días que no aparecías!

(Philip) (Serio) después de fiasco de reunión con Alyson necesitaba pensar! (pensativo) ella nunca va a poder perdonarme verdad?

(Violet) (Seria) tanto te obsesiona su perdón, hijo?

(Philip) (Sonriendo) no es por lo que imaginas! Para mí es muy importante saber que ya no soy un fantasma en la vida de Alyson! Saber que deje de ser la pesadilla que la ha perseguido por tantos años!

(Violet) (Asintiendo) eso solo lo lograra con el tiempo! El daño que tú y tú familia nos hicieron fue mucho Philip! No puedes culpar a Alyson por sentirse aterrada cuando te ve cerca!

(Philip) se que todo lo que hicimos no pude borrarse de la noche a la mañana, pero yo necesito que ella me escuche y sepa que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que intente hacerle!

(Violet) (Seria) aun crees amarla?

(Philip) (Pensativo) no sé cómo definir lo que siento por ella! eso es algo que aun debo explorar por mi mismo!

(Violet) (Tomándole la mano) y por Eliza? Que sientes por esa muchacha?

(Philip) (Frio) por Eliza? No lo sé!

(Violet) (Viéndolo a los ojos) no lo sabes? O aun no te atreves definir lo que estas sintiendo?

(Philip) (Serio) Eliza no es una mujer sencilla, ella más que nadie es una mujer complicada y muy ……no sé como describirla! Ella es todo lo que un hombre pueda desear, pero hay algo en mí que no….

(Violet) (Sonriendo) la amas, verdad?

(Philip) (Serio) no lo sé!

(Violet) (Seria) no pregunto más! Solo quiero que tú mismo te preguntes que es lo que quieres con ella! (sonriendo) antes que sea muy tarde!

(Philip) (Serio) ya lo es! (viendo la cara de sorpresa de Violet) Eliza está saliendo con un hombre amigo de sus primos y creo que es lo mejor para ella!

(Violet) (Sorprendida) estas seguro? No estarás confundiendo las cosas?

(Philip) (Levantándose para irse) no lo sé, pero creo que las cosas serán mejor así!

(Violet) (Viendo la lluvia en la ventana) aun está lloviendo hijo!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) sabes que deje el auto en el sótano, no voy a mojarme si me voy ahora!

(Violet) (Abrazándolo) has cambiado mucho hijo! No sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ese cambio!

(Philip) (Sonriendo) espero que algún día puedas estar completamente orgullosa! Y que yo pueda ganarme el derecho a sentirme parte de ti como lo son Gregory y Alyson!

Sin decir más Philip salió del departamento de Violet, al subir al ascensor no pudo más que recostarse en la pared y dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. Muy dentro sabía que Violet tenía razón, debía definir lo que sentía por Eliza antes que fuera demasiado tarde. El solo pensamiento de Eliza en brazos de Charlie era algo que lo hacía estremecer pero no estaba seguro de poder ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. Los dos eran demasiado parecidos para ser una buena influencia el uno para el otro. Tal vez dar la vuelta y alejarse era lo mejor que él podía hacer por ella y por el mismo. En el departamento de Patrick, este seguía revisando paso a paso lo que había logrado hacer con el dinero recuperado. Parecía que aun había algo que le faltaba y que él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. La lucha que había iniciado en contra de Vanessa era algo que no quería dejar a medias y no estaba dispuesto a retirarse hasta no terminar con ella. Susana lo esperaba en la habitación mientras dormitaba. Hacía días que la angustia la mantenía en vela al ver las acciones que Patrick estaba tomando contra Vanessa y no sabía de qué manera debía esperar a que Vanessa tomara venganza en contra de Patrick y terminaran los dos cometiendo una locura. Apenas había logrado dormitar unos segundos cuando el timbre de su celular la despertó. Al ver la pantalla no podía ver el número del cual la llamaban. Después de pensarlo presiono el botón de recibir y escucho la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) buenas noches querida!

(Susana) (Alarmada) Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Divertida) menos mal me contestas tu! hubiera sido muy incomodo de Patrick me contestara!

(Susana) (Seria) que es lo que quieres? Para que me llamas?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) quiero verte quería!

(Susana) (Asombrada) estás loca?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) bien sabes que solo cuando me conviene querida amiga! Y créeme a ti no te conviene que yo este loca en este momento!

(Susana) (Colgando) no me molestes mas Vanessa! No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

(Vanessa) (Escuchando la línea muerta) estúpida! Quién diablos te estás creyendo!

Después de intentar varias veces Vanessa había lanzado el teléfono a un lado, estaba segura que Susana había apagado el celular para no atenderla pero eso no era una opción, ella tenía planes y Susana era parte de ellos y no podría negarse a ayudarla. No después de lo que ella tenía en su poder que podía destruirla. En el departamento Susana veía el teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, aun no podía creer que Vanessa hubiera tenido la osadía de llamarla después de cómo Patrick la había echado. Nerviosa se sentó en la cama abrazándose las piernas mientras repetía en su mente una y otra vez. "créeme a ti no te conviene que yo este loca en este momento" que era lo que Vanessa había querido decir con eso. Patrick entro a la habitación y al verla sentada en medio de la cama no pudo más que abrazarla, sabía que estaba nerviosa por la visita que habían tenido de Vanessa pero muy pronto podrían dejar todo aquello a un lado y comenzar un vida juntos como el siempre había querido. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Alyson sintió los brazos de Albert alrededor de ella, un poco aturdida abrió los ojos para descubrir que los dos pequeños ya no estaban, sobre las pieles se encontraban solo Albert y ella. Albert sonreirá divertido al ver la confusión en el rostro de Alyson quien aun buscaba con la mirada por toda la tienda en busca de los pequeños.

(Albert) (Abrazándola más fuerte) no están!

(Alyson) (Acomodándose junto a él) en donde están?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) los lleve adentro y los deje con Dorothy en la habitación de la pequeña!

(Alyson) (Estirándose) que bien se siente dormir sobre estas pieles!

(Albert) (Besándola) pues lo que yo tenía planeado no era precisamente dormir, señora!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) y lo que tenía planeado ya no vale hoy?

(Albert) (Apretándola más a él) pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!

Albert comenzó a besarla con ardor mientras su cuerpo se tallaba al de ella quien correspondía a cada una de sus caricias. Los dos se dejaban llevar por el deseo que sentían después de haber pasado una noche de amor frustrada. Albert sintió como la pierna de su esposa se acomodaba sobre su cadera atrayéndolo aun mas a ella, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar aquella piel que lo envolvía con fuerza mientras con su boca devoraba la piel ardiente del cuello de Alyson quien suspiraba emocionada ante cada toque de sus manos. De pronto la voz de Marcus se dejo escuchar afuera de la tienda.

(Marcus) (Nervioso) señor William! (apenado) señor?

(Albert) (Suspirando agitado) ahora qué? (levantando la voz) Que pasa Marcus?

(Marcus) (Nervioso) lamento molestarlos señor pero en la biblioteca le esperan!

(Alyson) (Agitada) habi!

(Albert) (Resoplando) dígales que vuelvan en la tarde!

(Marcus) (Asustado) lo lamento señor, pero el señor Saint-Claire dice que es urgente que hable con usted!

(Albert) (Sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse) dígale que en un momento estoy con él!

(Marcus) si señor!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) creo que será mejor….

Sin dejarla terminar Albert la beso con furia mientras su cuerpo tenso se pegaba a ella de una forma por demás descarada haciéndola soltar un leve gemido ante la sonrisa picara de Albert quien de inmediato se levanto poniéndose la bata mientras la veía aun recostada sobre las pieles suspirando agitada.

(Albert) (Agachándose para darle un beso en la frente) esto es solo una prueba de lo que te espera!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) eres un loco!

(Albert) (Besándola antes de salir) loco me voy a volver con tanta interrupción!

Alyson no pudo más que reír divertida al verlo salir a prisa rumbo a la mansión para cambiarse antes de recibir a Patrick. Apenas había llegado a la puerta de la mansión cuando el ruido de la piscina lo hiso voltear para ver a Alyson nadando con el traje de odalisca con el que se había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Sonriendo pícaro comprendió que su esposa también necesitaba refrescarse un poco antes de dar la cara dentro de la casa. Mientras Albert recibía a Patrick en el departamento de los Saint-Claire el teléfono sonaba hasta que Susana lo levanto sin pensar.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) más te vale que no cuelgues!

(Susana) (Levantándose) deja de llamar o le diré a Patrick!

(Vanessa) (Seria) no creo que te convenga que él se entere que estamos hablando querida! (sonriendo) por lo menos a mi no me convendría que el supiera lo que aún le falta saber de su querida esposa Susana!

(Susana) (Seria) no creo que a él le interese nada de lo que tengas que decirle!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) ni siquiera si se trata de lo que paso en Londres antes que decidieras presentármelo para que yo me vengara del desprecio que él te había hecho?

(Susana) (Asustada) no hay nada que él no sepa ya!

(Vanessa) (Seria) entonces ya le dijiste que hiciste cuando el termino contigo?

(Susana) (Titubeando) él lo sabe todo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo al escucharla titubear) eres una excelente actriz querida, pero una pésima mentirosa! (seria) quiero verte!

(Susana) (Seria) No! Patrick no me deja salir por mi propia seguridad!

(Vanessa) (Seria) entonces yo iré a verte y esperare a que el vuelva para contarle todo!

(Susana) (Cerrando los ojos) en donde quieres que nos veamos?

Vanessa solamente sonrió, fácilmente había conseguido de nuevo una aliada para sus planes y esta vez todos iban a pagar todas las humillaciones que la habían hecho pasar. Nadie se salvaría de sus planes.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 103: **El Secreto**

**Yajaira **


	103. Chapter 103

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 103**

**El Secreto**

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte no aptas para publico de carácter formado. Si este tipo de escenas le molesta por favor absténgase de leerlas. Gracias.**

Alyson salía de la piscina para luego entrar de nuevo a la tienda, al ver alrededor no podía mas que suspirar al ver él enorme esfuerzo que había hecho Albert en reconstruir aquella escena del pasado que tanto había significado para los dos. El aroma de las pieles mezclado con el olor de la fogata y la arena era tan delicioso que no pudo más que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre las pieles y suspirar. Apenas había abierto los ojos cuando había notado como el abuelo Jacobo entraba sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza. El viejo llego hasta ella y se sentó sobre las pieles mientras lanzaba un quejido lastimero por el fuete dolor de cabeza que tenia.

(Jacobo) (Gritando) por las faldas del montañes, no bebo otra vez!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) hay abuelo! Que paso contigo? Pensé que estabas acostumbrado al whiskey!

(Jacobo) (Serio) claro, pero al escoces no al ingles ese que tiene tu marido en la casa!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) porque bebiste tanto abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) si no bebi mucho! Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado a la calidad que Escocia produce y pues….

(Alyson) (Seria) abuelo…..crei que entre nosotros no había secretos!

(Jacobo) (Quitándose la bolsa de hielo y suspirando) tienes razón hija! entre nosotros no hay secretos!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) es por Emilia?

(Jacobo) (Negando) si!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si o no?

(Jacobo) (Negando con la cabeza) Si!

(Alyson) (Recostando la cabeza en su hombro) te enamoraste de ella?

(Jacobo) (Serio) a mi edad ya no se enamora nadie hija!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) dijiste que no hay secretos!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) eres igual de terca que tu padre!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) y que tu! por eso no comprendo porque es que has esperado hasta ahora? Porque no has hablado con Emilia y le dices lo que sientes por ella?

(Jacobo) (Serio) ella es una mujer comprometida, además nuestros clanes ya están unidos con el matrimonio tuyo con William, no podemos….

(Alyson) (Seria) porque te enamoraste de una mujer como ella abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) bromeas? Emilia es la típica dama que cualquier escoces estaría orgulloso de llevar del brazo!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) asi que si la amas!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) recuérdame nunca jugar cartas contigo picara! (sonriendo) Emilia es una mujer formidable hija! Es una lastima que ya yo no este en edad de hacer estupideces!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Negando) no digas nada hija! Olvida que tuvimos esta conversación!

(Alyson) (Seria) abuelo…

(Jacobo) (Caminando) no hija ya esta decidido! Después de la boda de Emilia con Amín yo esperare a que William y el Saint-Claire aclaren de una vez lo de la Vanesa esa y luego volveré a casa!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) Abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) que quieres? Ya no pienso discutir el asunto!

(Alyson) (Seria) estas arrastrando mi Velo con los pies! (viendo bajar la mirada a sus pies) y estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida si no hablar con Emilia antes de que ella se case!

(Jacobo) (Entregándole el velo) metiche!

(Alyson) (Seria) cobarde!

(Jacobo) ….

Sin poder decir nada mas Jacobo salió de la tienda para dirigirse de vuelta a la mansión mientras Albert bajaba después de una rápida ducha y entraba a la biblioteca en donde Patrick lo esperaba inquieto. Al abrirse la puerta Patrick casi había saltado de donde estaba, Albert comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que los dos estaban de frente.

(Albert) (Serio) perdón por hacerte esperar Patrick! En que puedo servirte?

(Patrick) (Resoplando) no tiene importancia William, yo debi anunciarme antes de presentarme aquí en tu casa!

(Albert) (Serio) sucede algo?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) Creo que ayer cometí….. Hise un avance importante con el asunto de Vanessa pero creo que debi advertírtelo antes de proceder!

(Albert) que tipo de avance fue ese?

(Patrick) (Respirando profundo) saque el dinero que Vanessa me había robado, lo saque de la cuenta donde ella lo tenía!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) tienes motivos para estar tan nervios! La verdad es que estabas en todo tu derecho! Además no tienes nada que temer, seguramente como tenias los códigos solo quedara registrado que el numero de código autorizado retiro los fondos!

(Patrick) (Serio) pero yo mismo le dije a Vanessa que había sido yo quien había retirado ese dinero!

(Albert) (Serio) acaso te volviste loco? Acaso ya olvidaste de lo que es capaz esa mujer?

(Patrick) (Nervioso) estaba muy fuera de sí cuando salió de mi departamento, tanto que temo pueda estar pensando alguna de sus locuras!

(Albert) (Serio) Claro que debe estar pensando en algo! En vengarse y por supuesto que no lo hara ni contigo ni conmigo!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) se que no debí alardear frente a ella que había sacado ese dinero pero ….

(Albert) pero? No te parece suficiente la idiotes que hiciste?

(Patrick) (Resoplando) se que no debi, pero por lo menos vengo a prevenirte para que tomes precausiones….

(Albert) (Furioso) precausiones? Que mas puedo hacer después de tus estupideces?

(Patrick) (Serio) se que cometí un error y lo lamento, pero ahora no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados…

(Albert) (Serio) y que pretendes que hagamos?

(Patrick) (Resoplando) tienes que llevártelos, sacar a tu esposa de aquí y llevar a tu familia a un lugar seguro!

(Albert) (Viéndolo fijamente) eso es lo que haras tu con Susana? (viéndolo asentir) claro, de todas formas tu vives lejos de aquí, pero resulta que mi familia esta aquí y si esa loca no logra hacerle daño a mi esposa estará mas que feliz de tomar represalias contra cualquier otro miembro de mi familia! (furioso) fuiste un imbécil al restregarle a esa mujer que le quitaste tu dinero!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) no dije que me iria con ella, solo que la llevarea un lugar seguro! (bajando la mirada) lo lamento William, se que cometí un grave error al enfrentarla sin ponerte sobre aviso primero!

(Albert) (Resoplando) perdona, soy yo quien lo lamenta, no debi alterarme no puedo darme ese lujo ahora!

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) mala noche?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) bueno, desde ayer no hemos hecho más que ir de sobresalto en sobresalto pero ahora no es momento de contarte, debemos pensar en lo que haremos ahora con Vanessa!

Patrick vio sorprendido como Albert se servia un vaso de agua y comenzaba a caminar por la biblioteca con un gesto de preocupación que bien podía entender. En el salón Jacobo entraba aun sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza cuando de pronto se había topado con Amín quien lo veía serio. No podía recordar casi nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y encima de todo parecia que el dolor de cabeza le taladraría el cerebro, había intentado pasar a un lado del musulman pero este se había movido para quedar justo frente a el y evitarle el paso.

(Jacobo) (Levantando la mirada) sucede algo Amín?

(Amín) (Serio) creo que tenemos algo que aclarar no te parece?

(Jacobo) (Confundido) algo que aclarar? De que podría ser?

(Amín) (Serio) de lo que dijiste anoche en la biblioteca antes de quedarte dormido!

(Jacobo) (Intentando recordar) ni siquiera se como llegue anoche a la cama Amín, mucho menos se que fue lo que pude haber dicho!

(Amín) (Serio) que Emilia no debería ser mi esposa sino la tuya!

Jacobo dejo caer la bolsa de hielo al suelo mientras Amín con el rostro serio lo observaba para ver la reacción que tendría el escoces ante aquella declaración tan directa. En algún momento había pensado que todo aquello lo había soñado pero ahora podía darse cuenta de la realidad, la borrachera de la noche anterior había dejado mas secuelas de las que el había imaginado y ahora se encontraba allí frente al prometido de la dama a la que él le había declarado su amor en sus sueños. Por un momento intento aclarar sus pensamientos pero el rostro serio de Amín no hacia mas que ponerlo nervioso, ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada por borracho y bocon y no podía retractarse de lo que había dicho la noche anterior pues seguramente Amín había escuchado con lujo de detalles todo lo que fuera que el había dicho.

(Amín) (Serio) y?

(Jacobo) (Resoplando) que puedo decirte Amín? Apenas puedo recordar lo que dije y no se porque lo dije!

(Amín) (Cruzando los brazos) dijiste que Emilia debería casarse contigo y no conmigo porque tu eres Escoses y yo no! Que tu eras de las altas y ella de no se donde y que no se que mas de sus medias pero eso no viene al caso…lo que yo quiero es que me aclares que es lo que te pasa con MI prometida?

(Jacobo) (Serio) ya se que es TU prometida, no tienes por que aclarármelo! (sonriendo sarcástico) además es TU prometida por que yo soy un caballero y no me he metido a intervenir en ese asunto!

(Amín) (Serio) si tanto te duele que sea MI prometida, entonces por que no haces nada al respecto?

(Jacobo) (Sarcástico) por que soy un caballero y tu eres mi amigo, y la verdad no me parece correcto hacerte sufrir! (serio) porque no seria fácil verte a la cara cuando Emilia corriera a mis brazos y dejara a un lado su compromiso contigo!

(Amín) (Riendo) y es que tu crees que ella haría eso? Emilia sabe muy bien lo que le conviene y ciertamente no serias tú!

(Jacobo) (Acomodándose el pantalón) claro que sabe, y lo que a Emilia le conviene ciertamente no se lo puedes dar tu!

(Amín) Jaaa! Y eso lo dices después de que no has sido capaza de decirle de frente lo que dijiste a media borrachera!

(Jacobo) agradecido deberías estar que por ser mi amigo no voy y le hablo de frente!

(Amín) agradecido estoy de que no seas mas bruto de lo que eres! Acaso no te has dado cuenta que lo de Emilia y yo es solo para ver a que hora se te alborotan las agallas y te atreves a confesar lo que ella y yo sabemos?

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) que tu y Emilia que?

(Elroy) (Bajando) que sabíamos todo! Amín y yo sabemos lo que tú no te has atrevido a confesarme!

De pronto un golpe seco se dejo escuchar, los tres habían volteado a ver hacia la biblioteca que estaba en ese momento con la puerta abierta donde se encontraba Albert quien había caído sentado al escuchar la discusión que estaba llevándose a cabo en el salón, detrás de él Patrick Saint-Claire con cara de sorpresa no sabia como reaccionar ante la mirada de los tres y ante el rubio que había caído sentado al escuchar el triangulo amoroso que se estaba discutiendo afuera donde la dama resultaba siendo su propia y muy seria tía Elroy. Muy seria la dama camino hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y tomo la manija dispuesta a cerrarla.

(Elroy) (Seria) esto es una conversación privada!

(Albert) (Escuchando la puerta azotar) pero tía….(viendo a Patrick) pero que diablos esta pasando?

(Patrick) (Ayudándole a levantarse) tu tía si que es una tigresa…grrrr!

Los dos no pudieron evitar reír ante aquel comentario y de inmediato se acercaron a la puerta para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. En el salón la tía Elroy veía detenidamente a los dos caballeros que atonitos habían guardado silencio esperando a que ella fuera la primera en hablar. Imperturbablemente Seria la tía paso en medio de los dos y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que la voz de Jacobo se dejo escuchar casi en un susurro.

(Jacobo) (Serio) desde cuando lo sabias Emilia?

(Elroy) (Deteniéndose) desde Escocia!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) y entonces lo tuyo con Amín?

(Amín) (Serio) era un plan mío para ver si así te animabas a confesarle a Emilia lo que sentías!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ustedes armaron este alboroto para jugar conmigo?

Otro golpe seco se escucho y al voltear hacia la puerta del jardín los tres se encontraron con el rostro sorprendido de Alyson quien había escuchado detalladamente lo ultimo que baba Amín había dicho. Sorprendido el viejo musulmán bajo la mirada pues sabía que Najda y Latifa siempre lo habían visto como un hombre justo e incapaz de atreverse a la más minima mentira. Alyson podía comprender ahora cual había sido el motivo del enojo de Latifa y por que se había puesto tan mal la noche anterior. Apenas había podido levantarse cuando Amín había intentado llegar hasta ella para hablarle pero Alyson había retrocedido seria y había salido nuevamente por la puerta del jardín rumbo a la tienda que Albert había puesto para los dos. Mientras Amín salía apresurado detrás de ella Jacobo había comenzado a subir los escalones detrás de la tía Elroy quien seguía caminando rumbo a su habitación. La tía Elroy parecía no haberse dado cuenta que apenas a unos pasos detrás de ella caminaba Jacobo quien decidido a todo iba dispuesto a aclarar de una vez por todas la situación entre ellos. Apenas estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando Emilia Elroy sintió como Jacobo la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a verlo de frente.

(Elroy) (Sorprendida) que crees que estás haciendo? (soltándose) creo que esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!

(Jacobo) (Serio) creo que es hora de que tú y yo hablemos Emilia!

(Emilia) (Respirando profundo) lo lamento Jacobo pero en este momento se me haría imposible dedicarte tiempo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) yo creo que dadas las circunstancias tenemos mucho de qué hablar querida Emilia!

(Elroy) (Seria) dadas las circunstancias creo que ya no queda nada de qué hablar! (entrando a su habitación) tú no estás interesado y realmente yo no tengo tiempo para estar jugando juegos de adolecentes, ahora si me disculpas debo prepararme para salir!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) pero es que acaso piensas salir sin que hablemos? A donde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?

(Elroy) (Cerrando la puerta) voy a almorzar con el juez Mathew! Buenas tardes Jacobo!

La tía apenas había podido cerrar la puerta de su habitación sin caer desmayada, se sentía avergonzada por haber tenido que confesar el ridículo plan que ella y Amín habían puesto en marcha por la insistencia del viejo musulmán, ahora no le quedaba más que fingir indiferencia para no sentirse más avergonzada de lo que se sentía al haber admitido que sentía algo por Jacobo. Afuera de la habitación Jacobo no hacía más que ver a la puerta sin atreverse a tocar ya que la sola mención del juez Mathew lo había alterado más de lo que podía controlar. En el jardín Amín veía la tienda en donde Alyson había entrado segundos antes, ahora era el momento de la verdad en el que por primera vez en su vida tendría que admitir que se había atrevido a mentir y engañar y seguramente escucharía reclamos por lo que había provocado a su hija, respirando profundo entro a la tienda en donde Alyson sentada sobre las pieles tenía la cara hundida entre sus manos.

(Amín) (Sentándose junto a ella) hija yo quisiera explicarte….

(Alyson) (Levantando la mirada) perdóname baba! Yo no sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones!

(Amín) (Sorprendido) y porque me pides que te perdone si fui yo quien los engaño a todos?

(Alyson) hay baba! (triste) perdóname por creer que serias capaz de regalar a campeón y a bonita sin avisarme! Me enoje contigo sin motivo y tu solo los trajiste para que yo los viera!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) entonces no estás enojada por lo del engaño?

(Alyson) (Negando) no baba, era lógico que tú hicieras algo para ayudar a la tía y al abuelo!

(Amín) era lógico?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) porque tú eres bueno baba, y siempre buscas la forma de ayudar!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) bueno, si tú me perdonas y quieres que yo te perdone tienes que hacer algo por mí!

(Alyson) lo que tú me pidas baba! Pide lo que quieras!

(Amín) no te alejes de mi Latifa ni te enojes con ella! Ahora más que nunca necesito que me ayudes a cuidarla!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) eres un pícaro baba! Pero te prometo que hablare con ella en cuanto ella esta dispuesta!

(Amín) así me gusta! No quiero que mis hijas discutan!

Alyson solo sonrió ante las palabras de Amín quien una vez más la abrazaba como lo hubiera hecho su padre si estuviera con vida. En la habitación George dormía profundamente mientras Latifa parecía inquieta. En medio del bosque Philip corría llevando de la mano a una mujer, la desesperación en el rostro de él parecía real y por la forma que apretaba la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba era seguro que se trataba de alguien que no lo acompañaba por voluntad propia, la respiración agitada de Latifa despertó a George quien preocupado la veía inquieta, Philip seguía corriendo jalando con fuerza la mano de aquella mujer cuando de pronto el rostro de ella se aclaro, la mujer que Philip llevada de la mano no era otra que Alyson quien angustiada intentaba zafarse una y otra vez sin poder lograrlo, por un momento había querido correr hacia ellos y ayudarla pero una detonación la detuvo en seco mientras veía como una ráfaga de sangre le salpicaba la cara. Latifa se sentó en la cama dando un fuerte grito que sorprendió a George quien de inmediato se había apresurado a abrazarla mientras ella respiraba angustiada.

(Latifa) NAJDAAAA!

(George) (Sosteniéndola) tranquila ayuni, todo está bien!

(Latifa) (Temblando) Najda, donde esta Najda habi?

(George) (Sorprendido) ella debe estar desayunando amor! (sintiéndola arder en fiebre) estas ardiendo Tifa!

(Latifa) (Agitada) trae a Najda quiero verla!

(George) tranquilízate Tifa, primero debo llamar al medico para que venga a verte!

(Latifa) (Llorando) no, no medico habi! Trae a Najda quiero verla por favor tráela! (jadeando) Najda….Najda….

(George) Tifa? Tifa que tienes?

George apenas había podido sostenerla cuando Latifa había perdido la conciencia, Albert había entrado corriendo a la habitación después de escuchar aquel grito llamando a su esposa y detrás de él había entrado la tía Elroy quien iba camino a las escaleras cuando había escuchado los gritos de Latifa y Jacobo quien se había apresurado a llegar. En el jardín Dorothy había corrido a llamar a Alyson y a Amín después de escuchar como la tía Elroy daba la orden de buscarla desde la habitación de huéspedes. Albert veía preocupado como George colocaba los paños de agua fría que él le había alcanzado al ver como Latifa parecía sudar por la fiebre que tenia. Apenas estaba comenzando a recuperarse cuando había visto a Alyson entrar por la puerta, con la mano extendida la había llamado y al tenerla cerca había comenzado a llorar desesperada mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a ella. Baba Amín no podía más que observar como Latifa lloraba mientras abrazaba a Alyson y desesperada revisaba que esta estuviera bien y que todo hubiera sido nada más un sueño.

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) que pasa Tifa? Porque me revisas así?

(Latifa) (Abrazándola) estas bien! estas bien!

(Alyson) (Confundida) Tifa que tienes?

(Latifa) (Llorando) ayuni, promete prométeme que te alejaras de Philip cuando lo veas!

(Alyson) (Seria) de que hablas Tifa?

(Latifa) (Adormitada) promételo ayuni! Promételo!

(George) (Preocupado) despertó llamándote a gritos Alyson! Esta ardiendo en fiebre!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) seguro solo fue una pesadilla! Llamare al doctor Carter para que me autorice algo para bajarle la fiebre!

Mientras Alyson llamaba por teléfono Albert y Amín no pudieron más que verse a la cara, los dos conocían muy bien aquellos sueños que atacaban a Latifa seguidos de fiebres altas y esta vez no los tomarían a la ligera como antes. Después de ver como Alyson inyectaba a Latifa la tía Elroy se había apresurado a salir de la mansión con su chofer para evitar que Jacobo siguiera acosándola con sus preguntas, realmente no tenía ninguna cita para ese día pero se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que se había atrevido a confesarle a Jacobo que no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más de lo necesario en la mansión. El único lugar en el que ella podía pensar en ese momento fue el lugar a donde se dirigió para pasar por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

(Violet) (Abriendo la puerta) Emilia que milagro, pasa adelante!

(Elroy) (Seria) buenas tardes Violet, lamento molestarte pero no tenía a donde más ir!

(Violet) (Viendo a Annie de reojo) pasa a mi oficina para tomar el té querida! Ahora mismo te acompaño!

(Elroy) tal vez sería mejor si te invito a almorzar!

(Violet) (Asintiendo) claro, en cuanto le dé instrucciones a Annie y Luisa podremos irnos!

Las dos damas salieron en el auto de la tía Elroy mientras en el asiento de atrás la tía avergonzada comenzaba a contarle a Violet la bochornosa situación por la que estaba pasando en casa. En el club después de dar un paseo por las caballerizas Susana se detuvo ante uno de los cubículos vacios que había en el establo, dentro se encontraba Vanessa quien al verla había sonreído de forma maliciosa mientras veía como Susana volteaba a ver para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera allí en compañía de Vanessa.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo maliciosa) pensé que no vendrías querida!

(Susana) que es lo que quieres?

(Vanessa) (Negando) esa no es forma de hablarle a quien puede destruirte!

(Susana) si estoy aquí no es porque te tenga miedo Vanessa! Tú no puedes hacer nada en mi contra ya todo lo que compartíamos está aclarado!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) si todo está claro entonces que es lo que haces aquí?

(Susana) (Seria) solo vine a decirte que me dejes en paz! Si Patrick se entera que me llamas puede molestarse!

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) creo que no se molestaría tanto, además si él se enterara de lo que yo sé, seguramente no solo se molestaría sino que terminaría echándote a la calle!

(Susana) (Asustada) no hay nada que él no sepa ya! El y yo ya no tenemos ningún secreto!

(Vanessa) a no? Entonces (acariciándole el vientre) ya sabe todo…todo de ti!

(Susana) (Abrazándose el vientre) no hay nada que él no sepa!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) también sabe que este no es el primer hijo suyo que llevas en tu vientre?

(Susana) (Asustada) si, lo sabe!

(Vanessa) tsk tsk tsk no sabes mentir querida!

(Susana) (Nerviosa) el no tiene por que saber lo que paso!

(Vanessa) tienes razón! (viendo la cara de Susana) el no tiene por que enterarse de lo que paso, pero eso depende completamente de ti querida!

(Susana) (Sorprendida) que quieres decir? Tu sabes que yo perdí a mi hijo cuando me enferme después que Patrick me dejo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) claro que lo se querida! Lamentablemente el reporte médico solamente dice que te practicaron un aborto y si a eso le agregamos que tú me pediste que lo enamorara para vengarte de el por haberte dejado!

(Susana) (Asustada) yo nunca te pedí nada de eso!

(Vanessa) (Seria) si lo hiciste querida y lo sabes muy bien! tu me presentaste a Patrick porque sabias de lo que yo era capaz!

(Susana) (Retrocediendo) eso es mentira!

(Vanessa) (Seria) esa es mi verdad y tengo como respaldarla!

(Susana) no serias capaz!

(Vanessa) pruébame!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) no puedes…

(Vanessa) no tengo por qué hacerlo querida! Pero todo depende de ti!

(Susana) que es lo que quieres?

(Vanessa) tu ayuda!

(Susana) (Suspirando) que es lo que pretendes?

(Vanessa) venganza!

(Susana) (Asustada) contra Patrick?

(Vanessa) el también!

(Susana) también?

(Vanessa) podría considerar dejarlo fuera de todo!

(Susana) como?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) dime como fue que Patrick supo en que banco estaba todo?

(Susana) tú ya lo sabes! Tim tu sirviente fue quien le dijo todo a Patrick a cambio de su libertad y una parte de lo que recuperara!

(Vanessa) (Enojada) eso lo sé!

(Susana) (Asustada) entonces no entiendo que es lo que quieres?

(Vanessa) (Acercándose) el imbécil de Tim tenia los códigos cifrados pero no sabía en qué banco debía buscar y ciertamente mi padre no es lo suficientemente inteligente para haber descubierto el solo el banco donde estaba ese dinero! (tomándola por los brazos) dime quién demonios le dijo a Patrick donde buscar?

(Susana) (Confundida) no se dé que me hablas…

(Vanessa) dímelo de una vez estúpida! No tengo tiempo para perder y no te dejare ir a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas…

(Susana) (Asustada) no sé, yo no sé nada!

(Vanessa) (Amenazante) dime de una vez lo que te pido!

(Susana) (Temblando) por favor Vanessa no sé qué es lo que quieres!

(Vanessa) (Temblando de furia) habla de una vez o te juro que este niño tampoco va a conocer a su padre!

(Susana) (Aterrada) William! William Andley fue quien averiguo a que banco pertenecían las claves que Tim le entrego a Patrick!

(Vanessa) (Soltándola de golpe) lo sabia! Sabía que ese imbécil tenía las manos metidas en todo esto!

(Susana) (Retrocediendo) por favor Vanessa, no nos hagas daño te lo ruego!

(Vanessa) (Viéndola de frente) eso aun depende de ti querida! (Acercándose) tu vas a ayudarme cuando y donde yo te lo pida! Y más te vale que ni Patrick ni William se enteren de esta conversación o te aseguro que tu hijo no correrá con la misma suerte que corrió el hijo que Patrick tiene en casa! (alejándose) ni una palabra a nadie!

Sin decir más Vanessa se alejo de las caballerizas mientras Susana se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentada sobre el heno mientras lloraba asustada abrazándose el vientre. En la mansión después de que Patrick se hubiera retirado para comenzar a preparar la partida de Susana a Londres. Albert y Amín se encontraban en la biblioteca caminando de un lado a otro mientras Jacobo sentado en un rincón veía el reloj esperando a que Emilia regresara de su cita con el juez y terminar de aclarar la situación entre ellos. Albert había intentado tranquilizarse pero el rostro de preocupación de Amín lo hacía pensar que el anciano tenía la misma preocupación que lo atormentaba a él. Los sueños de Latifa no eran para tomarse a la ligera y los dos sabían que debían tomar todas las precauciones del caso para no tener que lamentar una tragedia.

(Jacobo) (Serio) pueden decirme que les pasa? Desde que salimos de la habitación de Latifa ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada y no dejan de caminar de un lado a otro!

(Albert) (Serio) lo siento Jacobo es solo que….esos sueños de Latifa…

(Amín) así que tú también estas preocupado por eso!

(Albert) (Negando) no es solo eso! Ese sueño y lo que Patrick vino a decirme….

(Amín) (Serio) tan grave es?

(Jacobo) tiene algo que ver con mi nieta?

(Albert) (Serio) Patrick recupero una fuerte cantidad del dinero que Vanessa le había robado a su familia!

(Jacobo) y eso que tiene de preocupante?

(Albert) que el mismo le restregó a Vanessa en la cara que había sido él quien había limpiado los fondos de sus cuentas!

(Amín) pero ese es problema entre ellos dos! En que se puede relacionar esa situación contigo o con Alyson?

(Albert) (Resoplando) fui yo quien averiguo a que banco correspondían los códigos que Patrick había conseguido del mayordomo de los Lancaster! (nervioso) si Vanessa llega a enterarse que el consorcio o yo mismo estuvimos metidos en eso no se que debemos esperar!

(Jacobo) (Levantándose) si temes que esa mujer pueda enterarse e intentar algo en contra de ustedes tienes que moverte antes que ella lo haga!

(Amín) crees que esa mujer tenga algún modo de averiguar esto?

(Albert) (Cerrando los ojos) Vanessa es una mujer muy astuta Amín, si ella se lo propone puede enterarse de cualquier cosa!

(Amín) que piensas hacer?

(Jacobo) (Serio) como que, qué piensa hacer? Sacar a su familia de aquí lo antes posible por supuesto!

(Albert) y los demás? Si Vanessa llega a enterarse de todo y no puede desquitarse conmigo lo hará con cualquier miembro de la familia! (negando) no podemos salir huyendo de esa mujer!

(Jacobo) tu no querrás hacerlo pero yo no puedo permitir que mi nieta y sus hijos sigan aquí si corren algún peligro!

(Amín) Jacobo tiene razón Albert! Si el sueño de mi Latifa te preocupa tanto como a mi entonces debemos sacar de aquí a tu familia!

(Alyson) (Entrando) que hay con el sueño de Latifa?

(Albert) (Serio) desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) apenas vengo bajando de la habitación…. Pero que es lo que pasa?

(Jacobo) lo que sucede hija es que tu marido quiere que vuelvas conmigo a Escocia!

(Albert) (Viéndolo de reojo) hayati, tu sabes que la situación con Vanessa es cada vez más tensa y la verdad….tal vez sería mejor si consideraras

(Alyson) considerara que? (viéndolos) que es lo que está pasando?

(Amín) deberías escuchar a Jacobo y a tu marido hija!

(Alyson) pero es que no entiendo….

(Albert) (Serio) yo no quiero que te alejes hayati pero…

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pero qué? Acaso es por lo que dijo Latifa?

(Amín) tú conoces los sueños de mi Latifa hija!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) claro que los conozco baba pero también sé que no todos son acertados! (viéndolos) por favor, Latifa soñó que yo me cazaría con un gran jeque y no fue así! Ella dijo que sería la primera esposa de un hombre de desierto muy poderoso y no fue verdad!

(Amín) puedes interpretar los sueños como tú quieras pero si Latifa esta intranquila y tu marido también creo que deberías escucharlos solo para no preocuparlos más!

(Alyson) (Negando) yo no creo que debamos prestar atención a Latifa! Ella dijo que me alejara de Philip y yo nunca me acercaría a él y ustedes lo saben!

(Albert) (Serio) sea como sea no impide que me preocupe por lo que está pasando amor!

(Alyson) por favor habib, no me pidas que este lejos de ti! No hay ni un lugar seguro lejos de ti!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) en este momento, junto a mí es el lugar más peligroso en el que puedas estar!

(Alyson) No! (alejándose) No!

(Amín) habiba men fadlak! (querida por favor)

(Alyson) (Negando) No! Yo no voy a escuchar más! No quiero!

(Albert) (Viéndola salir) hayati!

(Jacobo) tienes que hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón!

(Albert) (Saliendo) no pienso obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quiera!

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Amín) que tan acertados son los sueños de tu hija?

(Amín) no lo sé! Solo sé que no son para dejarse pasar a la ligera! No cuando se trata de Najda!

Albert había salido al jardín después de que Dorothy le dijera que había visto a Alyson salir. Apresurado camino hasta donde estaban los camellos y vio que los dos estaban recostados en el manto de arena. Despacio entro a la tienda donde Alyson parada en la otra entrada observaba el movimiento del agua de la piscina sin darse cuenta que Albert estaba detrás de ella. Despacio se acerco hasta rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos y atraerla hacia él.

(Albert) en que piensas?

(Alyson) en que no quiero alejarme de ti! (volteando a verlo) no me pidas que me aleje de nuevo!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) yo menos que nadie deseo que estés lejos! Pero lo que está pasando y ahora el sueño de Latifa!

(Alyson) (Negando) no quiero irme! No si significa estar lejos de ti!

(Albert) yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir! (besándola suavemente) no soportaría estar lejos de ti y nuestros hijos!

(Alyson) no me dejes ir habi! Déjame estar aquí entre tus brazos donde puedo sentirme completa!

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) pero tengo miedo hayati! Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte si te quedas!

(Alyson) nada puede pasar! Nada su tú estás conmigo!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra él) no sé cómo protegerte de todo esto mi amor! No sé cómo hacer para tenerte a salvo y a mi lado!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) ámame! Por favor habi solo ámame!

(Albert) (Suspirando) no me hagas esto Najda! Tengo que pensar en lo mejor para ti y los niños no puedo dejar que nuestro amor nuble mi mente!

(Alyson)(Besándolo) te lo suplico habi, ámame!

Albert sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar aquella suplica, su cuerpo necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su mujer y no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando. Con delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la besaba con ternura, lentamente camino hacia donde las pieles aun seguían listas esperando por ellos, tiernamente la coloco sobre ellas mientras sus labios comenzaban a saborear el dulce sabor de su piel, aquella mezcla de especias y flores siempre terminaban por doblegar sus sentidos, las manos de ella jugando con su cabellera lo volvían loco. La respiración de Alyson había comenzado a hacerse más profunda con forme Albert descubría delicadamente la piel de su cuerpo dejándola sentir el viento chocar contra su piel desnuda. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente al sentir las manos del rubio rozar uno de sus senos. Albert sonrió al sentirla estremecer ante el simple roce de sus manos contra su piel. Un suave rubor se asomaba a sus mejillas mientras el lentamente la despojaba de cada una de las prendas que la cubrían. Los deseos contenidos de la noche anterior parecían asomarse nuevamente alimentando el deseo y la desesperación que tenia de poseerla. Un suave gemido de ella fue todo lo que necesito para que el rubio perdiera el poco control que aún le quedaba. Levantándose un momento Albert comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras veía como ella lo observaba desde el lecho de arena y pieles, complacido vio como ella seguía cada una de las líneas de su marcado abdomen mientras él se despojaba de la ropa y volvía de nuevo a su lado. El roce de la delicada mano de Alyson sobre su pecho lograron arrancarle un suspiro mientras sentía como suavemente ella comenzaba a morder la piel de su pecho, era increíble la forma en que los dos se complementaban a la hora de amarse y como con un simple roce lograban encender aquel fuego que los consumía hasta hacerlos fundirse uno en el otro. Las manos de Albert comenzaron a acariciarla mientras ella desesperada lo besaba en los labios, sus cuerpos vibraban con la misma fuerza al sentir la cercanía del otro Albert correspondía a cada uno de sus besos mientras lentamente comenzaba a acomodarse sobre ella. La desesperación y el deseo de ambos eran más fuertes que ellos, ya no había tiempo para juegos, la espera era intolerable y lo único que esperaban era el anhelado encuentro de sus cuerpos ardientes. Un leve gemido se perdió en el espacio de aquella tienda al sentir como Albert se hundía en su cuerpo de una forma posesiva, el cuerpo de Alyson se arqueo acercándola aun mas al mientras Albert respiraba pesadamente sobre su cuello sintiendo sus cuerpos tensarse al sentirse de nuevo conectados de aquella forma. Lentamente el movimiento de caderas de Alyson comenzó a despertar al león dormido que había dentro de él. Con fuerza el se alejo de ella para de nuevo hundirse en el ella con fuerza haciéndola gemir ante el fuerte escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo al sentirlo de nuevo. Los movimientos de Albert eran fuertes y pausados haciéndola gemir una y otra vez alimentando el deseo y la pasión de el provocándolo a no detenerse. Las manos de Alyson que acariciaban su espalda de pronto comenzaron a hundirse en su piel ante cada estocada que el acertaba dentro de ella. Los besos eran cada vez más feroces y lo único que hacían era alimentar el fuego que los consumía una vez más. Ella se acomodaba a cada uno de sus movimientos de una forma tan natural que lo hacían desear prolongar aquel encuentro hasta no perder los sentidos. Los dos se amaban con tanto deseo que olvidaban el mundo que los rodeaba fuera de aquella tienda donde por fin habían logrado conectarse como solo ellos podían hacerlo. La noche había caído mientras Albert observaba a Alyson dormir apaciblemente de vuelta en su habitación. Aun cuando él no había querido tocar el tema nuevamente sabía que tarde o temprano deberían tomar una decisión. Cansado se levanto de la cama y se puso el piyama que descansaba a un lado, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación después de ver que ella seguía durmiendo. Era casi la media noche cuando Alyson se despertó, al voltear a ver a su alrededor pudo ver que Albert no estaba, preocupada se levanto para ver en donde se encontraba, la mansión estaba en penumbras solamente un reflejo de luz asomaba bajo la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Alyson camino sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta, lentamente giro la perilla para ver por qué aun había luz en la habitación de Jacob, al entrar no pudo más que sonreír ante la visión que tenia frente a ella. Sobre la alfombra se encontraban Candy Ann y Albert aun leyendo una historieta mientras Jacob dormía acurrucado junto a su padre y el pequeño William dormía en el regazo de Albert donde casi no podía verse. Albert volteo a ver hacia la puerta desde donde Alyson le sonreía dulcemente ante la escena que tenia frente a ella.

En la mansión de los Lancaster Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, aun recordaba las palabras de Susana cuando le decía que Albert había sido la pieza clave en las investigaciones de Patrick y era el principal culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando. El odio que sentía por el rubio se reflejaba en su mirada mientras furiosa estrujaba entre sus manos la foto de Albert y Alyson que había guardado tiempo atrás.

(Vanessa) esta vez no voy a tener compasión contigo William! Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos!

Con furia Vanessa comenzó a destrozar la fotografía mientras respiraba pesadamente pensando en lo que debía hacer antes de alejarse definitivamente de Chicago.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 104: **Sin Tiempo que Perder**

Nota: Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por el tiempo que este capítulo ha tardado en salir. Espero poder actualizar nuevamente la próxima semana como siempre lo había hecho. A todas muchas gracias por su paciencia y por el cariño en cada uno de sus reviews. Gracias por seguir siempre al pendiente de esta historia que sin ustedes no sería nada. Un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes. Cariños

**Yajaira **


	104. Chapter 104

**Cosas del Destino**

**Capitulo 104**

**Sin Tiempo Que Perder**

Después de aquella noche Albert había despertado en la alfombra de la habitación de Jacob, junto a el se encontraba el pequeño William acurrucado aun entre sus brazos mientras Jacob acurrucado a su espalda parecia buscar el calorcito de su padre para seguir durmiendo. En la mecedora se encontraba a Alyson quien dormía con la pequeña Candy Ann recostada en su pecho y la muñeca de trapo atravesada sobre los ojos, realmente aquella era una escena tierna que rayaba casi en lo comico. Por lo menos eso había creido la tía Elroy al ir a ver como habían amanecido sus nietos. Albert se había levantado adolorido mientras Dorothy se encargaba de levantar a Jacob y ponerlo en la cama y la tía hacia lo mismo con el pequeño William. Despacio se acerco hasta Alyson y levanto a la pequeña lo cual hiso que su esposa suspirara profundamente al sentir que el peso de la pequeña no le oprimía mas. En silencio después de acomodar a la pequeña en la cama Albert había levantado a su esposa en brazos y se había dirigido a su habitación bajo la mirada de la tía Elroy que no podía mas que sonreir al verlos juntos y tan unidos. Sonreía tranquila mientras Albert entraba a su habitación con su esposa cuando de pronto al fondo del pasillo pudo ver el rostro de Jacobo quien la veía fijamente, la pobre tía no sabia si por pudor o por instinto se había a agarrado el borde de la bata hasta cerrarlo casi hasta el cuello. Jacobo se acercaba a ella decidido y ella no estaba preparada para escuchar ningun argumento en ese momento y menos vestida en las fachas que llevaba. Jacobo estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella cuando de pronto la angelical y adormitada voz de Candy Ann la libraron de la situación.

(Candy) welita Roooyy yo quede mimi en mi cama!

(Elroy) (Respirando aliviada) ahora voy pequeña!

Ante la mirada de Jacobo, Emilia tomo en brazos a la pequeña y salió de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña. En la habitación de los Grandchester Candy se acomodaba en la almohada mientras veía como Terry caminaba de un lado a otro con el rostro serio. Ya habían pasado muchas semanas desde que la hermanita de Terry había nacido y Eleanor aun no los dejaba que los visitaran aquella espera realmente lo tenia preocupado y Candy podía entender muy bien sus motivos. Sonriendo se levanto y comenzó a caminar divertida detrás de el hasta que de pronto el se dio la vuelta haciendo que los dos chocaran de frente y Candy callera sentada en la alfombra.

(Terry) (Preocupado) estas bien pecosa?

(Candy) (Riendo divertida) no hiciste señales para virar en U

(Terry) (Levantándola) que haces caminando detrás de mi?

(Candy) espero que me digas para cuando tengo que alistar mi equipaje!

(Terry) equipaje?

(Candy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) se que estas preocupado por ella y la única forma de quitar esa preocupación es que vayamos a verla!

(Terry) (Serio) pero si nos presentamos allá sin que ella nos llame van a enojarse!

(Candy) y de cuando acá Terry se a convertido en un obediente caballero? (coqueta) donde estará metido el impulsivo malcriado del San Pablo? (acercándose) aquel que hacia siempre lo que se le daba la gana sin preguntar o esperar la aprobación de nadie!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) sigo siendo el mismo pecosa! Es solo que si Eleanor esta delicada no quiero alterarla! No me perdonaría que se pusiera mal por mi culpa!

(Candy) (Suspirando) esta bien Terry, voy a decirte un pequeño secreto pero tienes que prometer que no te molestaras!

(Terry) (Serio) de que se trata pecosa? Que es lo que me ocultas?

(Candy) (Sonrojada) yo he hablado con Eleanor varias veces desde que nació tu hermanita! Yo se porque ella no quiere que vayas a verla!

(Terry) (Preocupado) esta enferma verdad? (serio) es por eso que no me han dicho que vaya, verdad?

(Candy) (Seria) enferma no creo que sea el termino de lo que le pasa!

(Terry) Candyyyyy

(Candy) (Balbuceando) porque si estuviera enferma seria otra cosa pero enferma lo que se dice enferma pues…

(Terry) (Serio) señora pecas!

(Candy) (Sorprendida) malcriado ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así!

(Terry) que es lo que pasa con Eleanor?

(Candy) (Sonriendo) recuerdas que los médicos le recomendaron a tu padre que la cuidara bien y vigilara su alimentación durante el embarazo?

(Terry) aja

(Candy) pues el duque así lo hiso pero…

(Terry) pero que? Dime de una vez que pasa con Eleanor?

(Candy) que esta a dieta por que no quiere que la veas como quedo después del parto!

(Terry) pero eso es ridículo! Que tan mal pudo haber quedado? (viendo la cara de Candy) que tan mal quedo?

(Candy) (Hinchando las mejillas) …

(Terry) (Riendo divertido) así que esa es la razón por la que el Duque tiene prohibido hablarme y la señora duquesa no ha querido que vaya a conocer a mi hermana!

(Candy) (Sonriendo) entonces? Preparo la maleta?

(Terry) (Respirando aliviado) no pecosa, dejemos que Eleanor tome su tiempo para invitarnos! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi madre para no herir su vanidad!

(Candy) sabia que te tranquilizarías al saber el secreto! (seria) pero no me vayas a echar de cabeza con mi suegra o te mando a dormir a la biblioteca!

(Terry) (Abrazándola) vamos señora pecosa, usted sabe que nunca podría mandarme salir de su cama! (besándola) por que se sentiría muy sola sin tenerme a su lado!

(Candy) (Suspirando) presumido!

(Terry) (Besándola) que te parece si mejor nos vamos de paseo unos días solos tu y yo!

(Candy) (Coqueta) a donde?

(Terry) Lakewood esta solitario desde el accidente de Albert y creo que podríamos pasar unas noches muy romanticas a la luz de la chimenea!

(Candy) podríamos llevarnos a los niños también!

(Terry) (Serio) que parte de solos y romantico no entendiste pecosa?

(Candy) (Riendo) no con nosotros a la mansión, podríamos llevar a Candy Ann y a Jacob a pasar unos días con Tom y Flamy!

(Terry) eso también ayudaría a Albert a tener una preocupación menos!

(Candy) (Riendo) y como puedo hacer para que usted tenga menos preocupaciones?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) solo empaque la ropa que a mi me gusta señora y yo me encargo de distraerme!

(Candy) eres un picaro Terry!

(Terry) (Saliendo de la habitación) y hasta ahora me reclamas?

(Candy) (Riendo) a donde va señor Grandchester?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) a pedir que nos preparen el desayuno para que me acompañes al teatro a convencer a Robert que se haga cargo de todo!

(Candy) (Coqueta) pensé que por lo menos me mostrarías como relajarte cuando lleguemos a Lakewood!

(Terry) (Picaron) es una solicitud o una prop….

(Jacobo) Terry? Ven aca muchacho!

(Terry) (Cerrando los ojos) creo que lo dejaremos para después señora pecas!

(Candy) que no me digas así, malcriado!

(Terry) (Riendo) ahora voy abuelo!

Terry salió de la habitación dejando a Candy aun haciendo rabietas por la forma en que Terry aun solia llamarla cuando sabia que no le gustaba. En el comedor Latifa sentada junto a George devoraba con hambre un platon de frutas que Dorothy se había encargado de preparar para ella. Por mas que George había intentado retenerla en la habitación había sido casi imposible, era increíble que después de un día tan delicado Latifa se hubiera levantado mas animada que nunca y ahora mientras el tomaba su acostumbrada taza de café ella comia como si de eso dependiera la existencia del mundo.

(Latifa) (Viendo a George) que?

(George) (Preocupado) te sientes bien Tifa?

(Latifa) (Asintiendo) como nunca!

(George) anoche parecia que no lo estabas!

(Latifa) anoche?

(George) no recuerdas la pesadilla que tuviste?

(Latifa) (Pensativa) pesadilla? No, no recuerdo!

(George) estas segura?

(Amín) (Entrando) rara vez recuerda sus sueños!

(Latifa) (Enojada) vámonos habi, ya no tengo hambre!

(Amín) (Frente a ella) tú baba ya confeso hija!

(Latifa) (Seria) y que confesaste? Que tiraste tu tejado al viento? Que arrastraste tu rostro por la medina? O que estas a punto de irte….

(Amín) no me amenaces con el mármol del infierno por que no es para tanto!

(Latifa) (Seria) que no es para tanto? Te atreves a decir que..

(George) (Serio) calmate Tifa y deja hablar a tu padre!

(Latifa) La! El no puede decir

(George) como que La? (serio) le estas levantando la voz a tu marido?

(Latifa) (Sorprendida) jali, me levantaste la voz?

(George) (Serio) te sientas y hablas con tu padre, tranquila!

(Amín) (Asombrado) hijo, has hablado como un verdadero marido!

(George) (Acomodándose la corbata) soy su marido! Y mas les vale no armar otro escándalo como el de ayer por que entonces los mando a los dos de vuelta a Meknes!

(Latifa) (Seria) me vas a repudiar jali?

(George) (Acercandoce hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de ella) eso ni lo sueñes flor del desierto! Pero ahora te ordeno que hables con tu padre o me ire a dormir a casa yo solo!

(Latifa) (Sonriéndole) eso ni lo sueñes habibe!

(George) (Sonriendo) habla con tu padre y yo volveré en la noche!

Después de darle un beso en la frente George salió del comedor dejando a solas a los dos para que Amín pudiera contarle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. En la habitación de Albert este salía apenas de la ducha y se cambiaba para salir rumbo al consorcio, aun debía averiguar en que andaba ahora Vanessa para decidir lo que harían después de las fatales noticias que Patrick le había dado el día anterior. En la cama aun dormida se encontraba Alyson, parecía extraño verla dormir tanto pero después de todo lo que había pasado en el desierto parecía que aun no terminaba de recuperarse. Con delicadeza Albert se agacho sobre ella hasta darle un beso en el hombro y al ver como se estremecía con el simple rose no pudo mas que sonreír. Lentamente salió de la habitación para encontrarse de frente con Jacobo quien lo esperaba después de haber hablado con Terry para salir con él y poder conversar de lo que había llegado a escuchar el día anterior. Aliviada la tía Elroy los vio salir de la mansión y subir al auto de Albert. En la mansión de los Lancaster Vanessa caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la biblioteca, había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas intentando cuadrar los planes que tenia para vengarse por lo que Albert le había hecho. Una sola idea era la que había cruzado por su mente desde que Susana le hubiera confesado la participación de William Andley en todo lo que Patrick le había logrado hacer. Desesperación, eso era lo único que sentía al saber que el hombre al que ella había querido para ella no solo no había logrado seducirlo sino que el se había enamorado de su peor enemiga. Henry solamente se limitaba a observarla desde lejos, nunca hubiera imaginado que a su hija le afectara tanto que él le quitara el dinero que había sustraído de sus cuentas. Preocupado veía como Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro hablando sola con una expresión en el rostro que parecía que por momentos perdía la razón. Despacio comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar al comedor, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando la mucama y la cocinera se acercaron a él, por la forma en que lo veían y parecían discutir entre ellas podía imaginar que era lo que querían.

(Gladys) señor Lancaster, Mary y yo queríamos hablar con usted!

(Henry) (Soltando la servilleta) sucede algo?

(Mary) mucho señor! Gladys y yo queríamos decirle que queremos que nos de nuestra liquidación señor!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) liquidación? Es que acaso piensan irse?

(Gladys) (Asintiendo) así es señor! Lo sentimos mucho señor pero desde que la señora Violet se fue de aquí la situación con la señorita Vanessa es cada vez más intolerable!

(Henry) yo las entiendo pero deben comprender que Vanessa está pasando por un momento muy duro después de todo lo que ha pasado…

(Mary) (Negando) no señor, la actitud de la señorita siempre fue altanera pero ahora se está comportando de una forma que nos da miedo y preferimos mejor irnos!

(Henry) por favor no pueden estar hablando en serio!

(Gladys) lo lamento señor pero aun cuando usted no nos quiera pagar nosotras no pensamos pasar aquí ni un día más!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) y por qué tanta prisa?

(Mary) es que la señorita no ha dejado de caminar en la biblioteca desde anoche señor y cuando llego de la calle entro a la cocina y….

(Gladys) lo que ella hay hecho es lo de menos señor, nosotras queremos irnos ya, en este mismo momento señor!

(Henry) pero qué demonios fue lo que ella hiso?

(Gladys) (Mostrándole el cuello) anoche cuando llego entro a la cocina señor, venia mas enojada de lo que la habíamos visto nunca y cuando le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba me agarro por el cuello y si Mary no entra en ese momento no sé qué es lo que la señorita me hubiera hecho!

(Henry) (Viéndolas sorprendido) me estás diciendo que mi hija intento matarte?

(Mary) (Asustada) no señor, no es eso lo que queremos decir pero la verdad (viéndose a la cara) desde que la señora se fue usted y sus hijos nos han tratado diferente y no queremos seguir aquí!

(Henry) (Levantándose) pues entonces pueden largarse! (entregándoles sus cheques) espero que se arrepientan cuando vean que no consiguen en donde trabajar! No creo poder recibirlas de vuelta después de las estupideces que se han inventado en contra de mi hija!

(Gladys) (Bajando la mirada) no se preocupe por nosotras señor! Ya nosotras tenemos trabajo!

(Henry) (Burlón) y se puede saber en dónde?

(Mary) (Seria) con el juez Richards!

(Henry) que?

Ante la mirada atónita de Henry vio como las dos empleadas salían casi corriendo del comedor mientras él seguía aun sorprendido al ver que trabajarían para Violet y que él y Vanessa se quedarían solos a partir de ese momento. Molesto Henry golpe la mesa con la mano empuñada, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para encargarse de ese asunto en ese momento pero antes le diría un par de cosas a la insensata de su hija quien parecía estar perdiendo el control de todo. De golpe entro a la biblioteca donde Vanessa se encontraba tomando una copa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

(Henry) espero que estés contenta con lo que has hecho!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo seria) no sé ni me interesa saber qué es lo que quieres papa!

(Henry) (Acercándose) pues debería interesarte! Por culpa de tus estupideces nos hemos quedado sin servidumbre!

(Vanessa) (Encogiendo los hombros) no se dé que me hablas!

(Henry) solo a ti se te ocurre golpear a la cocinera! Esas dos estúpidas están en este momento saliendo de aquí con sus maletas!

(Vanessa) cállate! No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!

(Henry) pues yo no tengo porque aguantar las tuyas! Si no vas a controlarte lo mejor es que te largues de una vez!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) a si? Pues no te preocupes "papa"! en cuanto termine con los ladrones que me quitaron mi dinero voy a irme de aquí y te prometo que nunca más vas a tener que verme!

(Henry) (Sonriendo nervioso) pues espero que así sea! (dándose la vuelta) y ni se te ocurra intentar hacerme algo porque entonces veras de lo que yo soy capaz!

(Vanessa) eso lo veremos papa! Porque aun no se me olvida que tú fuiste el primer ladrón en meter las manos en mis cuentas y eso aún está pendiente!

(Henry) te equivocas hija! (viéndola de reojo) yo, no fui el primero en meter las manos!

Vanessa no pudo más que tragarse las palabras que pensaba decir, Henry tenía toda la razón, él no era el primero en haberse metido en sus asuntos y eso era lo que más descontrolada la tenia. Aquella traición era algo que ella jamás podría perdonar y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad no dudaría en vengarse de aquel traidor. Henry tomo su auto y se dirigió fuera de la mansión, mientras se alejaba pudo ver que alguien salía de detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban la casa y claramente pudo ver que se trataba de Tim, su antiguo mayordomo había vuelto y seguramente no se imaginaba con lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse dentro de la mansión. Henry solo sonrió pues sabía que después de que Tim y Vanessa se enfrentaran su hija se tranquilizaría un poco y tal vez decidiría abandonar la mansión de una vez por todas. En el consorcio Albert no paraba de reír mientras Jacobo esperaba pacientemente a que su futuro sobrino se calmara después de que le hubiera confesado el motivo de sus ultimas borracheras y la forma en que había estado persiguiendo a la tía Elroy desde que se había animado a confesarle que la amaba. Albert no podía creer todo lo que el abuelo de su esposa le decía pues ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera el imaginado que la muy seria tía Emilia Elroy se involucrara de aquella forma con dos caballeros y que ahora que al fin Jacobo se había decidido a confesar lo que sentía ella se hubiera dado el lujo de dejarlo con un palmo de narices para salir con otro caballero que era ni más ni menos el juez que los había ayudado con el divorcio de Violet y Henry Lancaster.

(Jacobo) (Serio) no crees que ya fue suficiente muchacho?

(George) (Apretando los labios para no reír) perdone a William, Jacobo! Lo que pasa es que realmente no creo que (a punto de reír) no creo que estuviera preparado para todo esto!

(Jacobo) (Serio) tú también vas a reírte? Pero es que no se pueden tomar nada en serio?

(George) (Serio) perdón Jacobo! La verdad a mi me toma por sorpresa esto que me dice!

(Albert) (Levantándose) pero puedo saber, porque no le dijo nada a la tía en cuanto supo que estaba enamorado?

(Jacobo) (Serio) por favor hijo! Como le iba yo a decir algo si no creí que ella estuviera interesada!

(Albert) (Serio) y que piensa hacer ahora?

(Jacobo) (Encogiendo los hombros) no lo sé! Ahora Emilia después de que le he confesado lo que siento ha decidido darme en la nariz con la puerta y salir corriendo a los brazos de otro caballero!

(Albert) (Serio) momento Jacobo! Comprendo que le moleste que la tía haya salido a comer con el señor Mathew pero de eso a que ella se esté lanzando a sus brazos hay mucha diferencia!

(George) William tiene razón! Madame Elroy no es una mujer que acostumbre ese tipo de cosas! Además ella misma fue quien le confesó que el plan de Amín lo habían llevado a cabo para ver si usted reaccionaba y confesaba lo que sentía por ella!

(Albert) (Pensativo) has pensado que tal vez la tía Elroy te haya visto la cara de nuevo, tío Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) como crees que Emilia me va estar engañando nuevamente? Ella no sería capaz…..(pensativo) o si?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ya lo hiso una vez! Y esta vez es para librar un poco su honor al haberse prestado a una parodia como la que armaron Amín y ella!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pero entonces que debo hacer? Si Emilia no me permite acercarme cómo voy a aclarar el asunto?

(George) (Sonriendo) recuerdas en que nos ayudo el juez Mathew, William?

(Albert) (Sonriendo ante la idea) por supuesto George! Sin él no hubiéramos podido librar la situación!

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) y ustedes creen que sea prudente que yo….. Lo invite a comer para agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) eso sería muy cortes de su parte! Después de todo Violet nunca se hubiera podido librar del matrimonio con Henry de no ser por el amable juez!

(George) incluso podría considerarse una cortesía de parte suya agradecer lo que hiso por Violet y desearle suerte en su relación con madame Elroy!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) y donde creen que puedo ver al señor Mathew para agradecerle sus muchos favores?

(Albert) (Entregándole una tarjeta) creo que aquí podrá encontrarlo!

(Jacobo) (Caminando hacia la salida) puedo preguntar por qué tu interés en ayudarme William?

(Albert) (Pensativo) por que la tía Elroy siempre a velado por cada uno de nosotros poniéndonos siempre antes que ella misma! No es el momento de pensar en mí ni en mis sobrinos ahora que ella al fin ha encontrado el amor y tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz! Ella merece ser feliz!

(Jacobo) (Nervioso) y tú crees que yo puedo hacerla feliz?

(George) (s0nriendo) tal vez no lo creeríamos si ella misma no hubiera intentado hacerlo reaccionar prestándose a un juego tan infantil como lo que planearon Amín y ella!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) se que la tía Elroy no podrá estar mejor que a tu lado Jacobo, eres un buen hombre y sé que la harás feliz!

(Jacobo) (Resoplando) eso si logro que la dama me acepte! Los veré en la noche hijos! (deteniéndose) a que fue Lancaster a buscarte ayer en la mañana?

(Albert) (Serio) solamente a hacerme una advertencia pero George y yo nos ocuparemos de eso!

(Jacobo) (Serio) te ves preocupado! Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) en cuanto decida lo que hare le diré como puede ayudarme!

(George) (Viéndolo marcharse) sucede algo William?

(Albert) (Serio) tengo que sacar a Alyson y a mis hijos de la mansión!

(George) que fue lo que sucedió ahora?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) Vanessa ya sabe que el consorcio estuvo detrás de sus cuentas bancarias y que nosotros le proporcionamos toda la información a Saint-Claire!

(George) (Sorprendido) pero cómo?

(Albert) (Serio) eso ya no importa, el problema es que Vanessa ya está enterada de todo y seguramente debe estar furiosa pensando en cómo vengarse de mí y de….(serio) tienes que ayudarme a vigilar a Vanessa!

(George) (Preocupado) el sueño de Tifa….

(Albert) (Bajando la mirada) primero Patrick y sus estupideces y luego esa pesadilla de Latifa y…

(George) y?

(Albert) (Desesperado) esta necesidad que me atormenta de tener a Alyson en mis brazos a cada minuto! No sé que es pero desde hace unos días no puedo tener paz si no la siento entre mis brazos donde puedo saber que ella está bien y que nada malo le está pasando! (pateando la silla) porque teníamos que involucrarnos con los Lancaster?

(George) (Serio) no te desesperes William! Recuerda que debemos ser más cuidadosos que esa mujer y aun más ahora que sabemos que estará al acecho!

(Albert) para cuando crees que podamos tenerla vigilada?

(George) me hare cargo de eso ahora mismo y espero que podamos tener a la gente adecuada para mañana! De todas formas tu idea es buena, vigilándola a ella no tendremos que preocupar a tus sobrinos por la seguridad de sus familias!

(Albert) (Serio) que estará planeando hacer Vanessa en este momento?

Mientras George salía de la oficina Albert se quedaba pensativo frente a la ventana, sabía que todas las precauciones que debía tomar no le asegurarían que su familia estaría fuera de peligro y el no saber qué era lo que Vanessa estaba planeando no hacía más que atormentarlo. En la mansión de los Lancaster, Vanessa caminaba de un rincón al otro sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Tim quien desde la puerta de la biblioteca la observaba en silencio. Después de tantos años trabajando para la familia no había puerta por la que él no pudiera entrar en aquella enorme mansión. Con cierto desprecio observaba a la mujer que caminaba sin percatarse que el la observaba, de pronto los pasos de Vanessa se detuvieron, con el rostro serio volteo a ver hacia la puerta donde Tim la miraba fijamente. Con paso apresurado se abalanzo sobre el pero después de hacerse a un lado la mano de Tim cayó sobre las de ella impidiendo así que ella intentara golpearlo. Los dos se veían a la cara fijamente hasta que al fin Vanessa logro zafarse del agarre del mayordomo y retrocedió unos pasos.

(Vanessa) que diablos haces aquí?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) esa es una buena pregunta! Si por ti fuera yo aun estaría en prisión pudriéndome por un crimen que tú cometiste!

(Vanessa) (Seria) bien pagado resultaste por ello después de todo!

(Tim) es verdad! Al final pude darme por bien pagado por los días, semanas que pase en prisión por ti!

(Vanessa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) entonces si tan bien pagado quedaste no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí? Acaso no te basto con el dinero que tu y el imbécil de mi padre me robaron? O es que acaso piensas que aun puedes venir aquí después de que me traicionaste de esa forma? (gritando) por tu culpa el imbécil de Patrick pudo quitarme mi dinero!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) no sabía que Lord Saint Claire pensaba quitarte el resto del dinero! Aunque pensándolo bien es lo que te mereces por traidora!

(Vanessa) largo! Lárgate de aquí antes que pierda los estribos!

(Tim) (Negando) No!

(Vanessa) no? Y se puede saber porque no? Acaso vienes como el perro que eres a arrastrarte ante mí y a devolverme lo que me robaste?

(Tim) (Acercándose) no!

(Vanessa) entonces no entiendo que haces aquí? Lo mejor que puedes hacerte es largarte y arrastrarte hasta dónde has estado escondido por que también contigo voy a acabar por traidor!

(Tim) (Negando con la cabeza) esa no es una buena idea! Yo siempre fui el único que te protegió cuando aun trabajaba aquí! Acaso no lo recuerdas?

(Vanessa) (Riendo) claro, lo hacías únicamente por que estabas enamorado de mí! Siempre fuiste un perro fiel detrás de cada migaja que yo te lanzaba! (acercándose a él) acaso es por eso que has venido? Aun sigues enamorado de mí y vienes arrastrándote a ofrecerme tu ayuda?

(Tim) (Acercándose aun más) en que podría yo ayudarte ahora? No se supone que también soy uno de tus blancos de venganza?

(Vanessa) (Coqueta) eso es algo que podríamos arreglar no te parece, querido?

Tim la vio directo a los ojos antes de acortar la distancia que aun había entre ellos. Los brazos de Vanessa rodearon el cuello de su antiguo mayordomo mientras con su cuerpo se pegaba a el de una forma por demás descarada. Las manos del el comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de ella mientras la besaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez que ella había terminado entre sus brazos. El cuerpo vibrante de aquella mujer casi podía nublarle los sentidos si aquello estuviera ocurriendo unos meses atrás pero ahora lo único que podían lograr en el era algo muy distinto a lo que había creído que sentiría cuando había decidido ir a buscarla. Vanessa se comportaba igual que la primera vez que había caído entre sus brazos, aquella entrega de ella parecía tan genuina que él no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar, los besos de Vanessa, los movimientos que ella hacia mientras se entregaba a él nuevamente no hacían más que asegurarle lo que realmente siempre había sabido. Exhausta Vanessa se dejo caer sobre el sillón mientras Tim se había levantado después de terminar y había comenzado a vestirse en silencio, la pesada respiración de Vanessa se escuchaba en toda la habitación mientras Tim seguía vistiéndose. Al abrir los ojos ella había comenzado a buscar a su complaciente amante por toda la habitación hasta que de pronto lo vio sentado sobre la mesa de centro terminando de ponerse los zapatos. La sonrisa de Vanessa desapareció completamente al ver como Tim se levantaba de la mesa y se comenzaba a ajustar el cuello de la camisa siempre impecable como cuando trabajaba para ellos. Tim volvió la mirada hacia ella, Vanessa le sonreía de aquella forma coqueta y seductora que siempre tenía cuando pensaba pedirle algo. Sonriente Vanessa estiro la mano hacia el invitándolo a su lado una vez mas pero Tim no se movió de donde estaba.

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) ven acá querido!

(Tim) (Serio) lo lamento, pero tengo que marcharme!

(Vanessa) (Divertida) a donde podrías ir en un momento como este? Acaso no quieres descansar un momento a mi lado? Podríamos conversar un momento!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) yo ya no tengo nada que conversar contigo, Vanessa!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) claro que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar! Ahora que has vuelto a mi lado creo que debemos planear lo que haremos antes de irnos juntos! Claro que primero debo terminar con mis enemigos y tú tienes que ayudarme para que podamos irnos lo antes posible!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) realmente crees que es por eso que volví? Para ayudarte?

(Vanessa) (Levantándose) por que más podrías haber vuelto querido? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que tú sientes por mi y sé que gustoso te irías de aquí conmigo para continuar con esta relación!

(Tim) (Negando) que equivocadas estas! (acercándose) la única razón por la que estoy aquí…es porque necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente había creído sentir por ti!

(Vanessa) (Acariciándole la mejilla) y puedo saber qué es lo que sientes por mi? (besándolo suavemente) admítelo querido, tú me amas y siempre estarás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te pida!

(Tim) (Negando sonriente) hace unos meses eso hubiera sido cierto! Pero ya no!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero tu… pero yo creí que habías vuelto para..

(Tim) (Sonriendo) volví para comprobar lo que descubrí cuando estuve encerrado por tu culpa!

(Vanessa) (Sosteniendo la blusa con que se cubría) y que es lo que descubriste? Para que viniste realmente?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) descubrí que no eres la mujer que yo creí que eras! Que alguien como tú no puede y nunca podrá amar a nadie porque para ti el amor no es más que una herramienta que puedes usar para manipular a tu antojo!

(Vanessa) (Seria) eres un imbécil! Y según tu qué es lo que a mí realmente me importa?

(Tim) (Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo) a ti querida lo único que siempre te ha importado y te importará es esto (sacando unos billetes) esto es lo único que te mueve y es lo único que tienes en el corazón! (poniéndoselos en la mano) creo que esto es exactamente lo que vale tu entrega querida! Estuviste espectacular como siempre!

(Vanessa) (Asombrada) que….que significa esto?

(Tim) (Caminando hacia la puerta) es el pago por tus servicios, querida! Eso es más o menos lo que se paga a las mujeres que valoran el amor como tú lo haces! Tal vez algún día pueda volver a pagarte!

(Vanessa) (Aventándole el dinero) eres un imbécil! Esto vas a pagármelo Tim! Eso te lo juro, idiota!

(Tim) (Saliendo) William Andley tuvo mucha razón al no casarse contigo! (volteando a verla) una mujerzuela como tú nunca hubiera sido la esposa indicada para un caballero como él!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) cállate!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) tal vez si le dices tú precio a William Andley él considere la posibilidad de aceptar tus servicios!

(Vanessa) (Corriendo hacia el) cállate estúpido!

La puerta de la biblioteca se había cerrado antes de que Vanessa pudiera llegar hasta ella. Sonriendo Tim escucho como Vanessa se había estrellado con la puerta mientras seguía gritando una y mil maldiciones en contra de él. Satisfecho por lo que había logrado hacer se apresuro a salir de la mansión antes de que Vanessa lograra vestirse para salir detrás de él. Henry Lancaster se encontraba estacionándose fuera de la puerta de entrada, no había logrado apartar de su mente la duda de lo que había llegado a hacer su antiguo empleado a la mansión y temía que Vanessa le hubiera podido hacer algún daño en venganza por la ayuda que les había dado a él y a Patrick Saint-Clair. Sorprendido se bajo del auto cuando Tim bajaba las escaleras rumbo hacia la puerta de entrada donde había dejado estacionado su auto.

(Henry) (Serio) que haces aquí Tim?

(Tim) (Pasando de largo) si yo fuera usted, no me quedaría aquí en este momento! (volteando a verlo) su hija está un poco enojada y creo que es más seguro mantenerse alejado de ella!

(Henry) (Confundido) que fue lo que paso aquí?

(Tim) (Alejándose) simplemente vine a despedirme de ella antes de abandonar la ciudad! (volteando por última vez) si yo fuera usted me cuidaría mucho de Vanessa!

Sin decir más Tim salió de la propiedad de los Lancaster mientras Henry caminaba hacia la casa para ver a qué se refería al decirle que había llegado a despedirse de Vanessa. Con paso rápido camino hacia la biblioteca y al entrar había visto como Vanessa terminaba de vestirse mientras en el suelo habían regados un montón de billetes. Sorprendido la vio a los ojos mientras ella terminaba de abrocharse la blusa para después apresurarse a recoger el dinero que estaba en el suelo para lanzarlo a la chimenea, la rabia en sus ojos parecía decir más de lo que ella misma podía. En silencio Henry retrocedió sin atreverse a preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era seguir el consejo de Tim y mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que se tranquilizara después de la visita del antiguo mayordomo. Vanessa respiraba pesadamente frente a la chimenea mientras veía como los billetes que Tim le había dado se quemaban lentamente. Se sentía aun pero de lo que se había sentido antes y lo único que podía repetir en su mente eran las últimas palabras de Tim. "Tal vez si le dices tú precio a William Andley él considere la posibilidad de aceptar tus servicios". Furiosa lanzo al suelo lo que adornaba la repisa de la chimenea mientras maldecía una y otra vez a Tim por haberse atrevido a llamarla prostituta al pagarle después de haber hecho el amor con ella. Por un momento había creído que lo tenía de nuevo en sus manos y que podría utilizarlo para sus planes de venganza pero él había resultado siendo aun más astuto que ella. Albert había decidido volver a la mansión después de intentar trabajar sin lograr concentrarse. Al llegar había encontrado a Latifa en el jardín llevando a Jacob junto a ella mientras daban una vuelta por el jardín montados en campeón mientras Candy sobre bonita reía al ver la carita de emoción de Candy Ann quien iba con ella. En la entrada de la tienda de campaña se encontraba Alyson sentada con el pequeño William sobre sus piernas y junto a ella Terry quien terminaba de darle el biberón a su hijo y reía al ver que la cara de Candy se parecía mucho a la carita de emoción de su pequeña hermanita Candy Ann. Alyson observo como Albert se acercaba a ellos y sin decir nada se había sentado detrás de ella y la había abrazado apretándola contra su pecho mientras ella aun sostenía a su hijo entre los brazos. Terry observo unos segundo sin decir nada mientras Albert con los ojos cerrados no hacía más que abrazar a su esposa y a su pequeño.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te esperaba a esta hora habi!

(Albert) (Suspirando) decidí pasar el día con ustedes!

(Terry) (Serio) todo está bien Albert?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) estoy un poco cansado Terry! (resoplando) además después de discutir la vida amorosa de mi tía con el abuelo de Alyson no podía concentrarme en el trabajo así que decidí mejor venir a casa!

(Terry) (Riendo) así que al fin Jacobo decidió hablar contigo?

(Albert) (Resoplando) no solo hablar, prácticamente me dijo que quiere casarse con la tía!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) el abuelo? Pero si apenas ayer en la mañana me dijo que nunca diría nada y que mejor se iba de vuelta a las montañas de Escocia!

(Albert) (Serio) eso fue antes de que la tía Elroy y Amín confesaran que su compromiso era de mentira para hacer que Jacobo reaccionara y admitiera lo que sentía por la tía!

(Alyson) (Seria) hablas en serio?

(Terry) (Riendo) de que te asombras si tu también sabias que Jacobo estaba enamorado!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a hablar de eso con nadie más! (viéndolo a los ojos) que te pasa Albert?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) no pasa nada, solo quería llegar a casa para abrazar a mi familia!

(Alyson) (Acariciándole la cara) te ves cansado!

(Albert) (Susurrándole al oído) tú tienes la culpa!

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) tal vez deberías recostarte un momento!

(Terry) (Levantándose de prisa) No, no nooooo

(Candy) (Riendo mientras se acercaba en el camello) hay Terry, te dije que no le quitaras el pañal a tu hijo mientras le dabas de comer!

(Terry) (Sacudiéndose el pantalón) no pensé que la leche pasara de largo! (escuchando la risa de su hijo) y tu de que te ríes pícaro? (abrazándolo) ahora te toca darte un baño con papa!

(Candy) (Riendo) en un momento subiré para ayudarte! (viendo la mirada de Albert y Alyson) a sacar al bebe para vestirlo!

(Alyson) yo no dije nada!

(Albert) (Levantándose) yo tampoco, yo solo vine a descansar!

(Candy) (Bajando del camello) ven Candy Ann tu también debes bañarte por que ya olemos a camello las dos!

(Candy Ann) oto atito cany!

(Candy) (Riendo) mejor vamos a ayudar a Latifa a bajar del camello!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) ahora los alcanzo! (viéndolas alejarse) te sientes bien habi?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) me siento bien hayati solo un poco cansado!

(Alyson) (Cariñosa) porque entonces no te recuestas sobre las pieles y yo iré a bañar a los pequeños y volveré cuando ya hayas descansado un poco!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) por que no mejor le pides a Dorothy que se encargue de los pequeños y descansas junto a mí un rato?

(Alyson) (Mordiéndose el labio) eso me gusta más! (besándolo) ahora vuelvo!

Apresurada Alyson salió con el pequeño William en los brazos mientras Latifa y Candy ya habían entrado a la mansión con los dos niños. Albert se había recostado sobre las pieles y casi de inmediato se había quedado profundamente dormido. Alyson no había logrado escapar del baño de los pequeños y había tenido que quedarse dentro de la mansión por un tiempo más de lo que había planeado. Albert dormía profundamente mientras de nuevo se encontraba caminando por el bosque, una y mil veces había recorrido aquel tramo de bosque en Lakewood y sentía que la paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar lo relajaban. Paso a paso se abría camino entre la maleza mientras escuchaba como las aves revoloteaban entre las ramas cuando de pronto un ruido ensordecedor se escucho en la distancia. Las aves habían emprendido el vuelo alejándose del lugar y su caballo había relinchado al escuchar las detonaciones a lo lejos. El corazón de Albert se altero al escuchar los relinchos de su caballo el cual parecía no calmarse. Con cuidado comenzó a hablar a su caballo hasta que había logrado que el animal se tranquilizara. Apresurado volvió a montarse en él para emprender el camino rumbo a donde había escuchado el ruido. Después de cabalgar por unos minutos había llegado a un claro del bosque donde se había detenido al escuchar el ruido de un caballo que se alejaba a todo galope, desconcertado comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a un jinete que ajotaba a su caballo y estuvo a punto de salir tras él. Un quejido lo distrajo un momento llamando su atención en dirección contraria de donde había visto alejarse al jinete. Al llegar al lugar pudo ver asombrado dos cuerpos tirados en el claro del bosque, frente a él se encontraban el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer con el rostro hundido en el pasto. Nervioso se apresuro a bajar del caballo y corrió hacia donde la mujer aun parecía moverse, al llegar junto a ella había caído hincado sobre la grama y con cuidado comenzó a levantarla para darle la vuelta y ver que tan grave estaba, la sangre parecía salir de la herida seguramente tenía en el pecho pero al voltearla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Allí entre sus brazos se encontraba Alyson con una herida mortal en el pecho mientras luchaba por respirar mientras la sangre salía de su boca y nariz, claramente podía ver que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre y desesperado intentaba detener la hemorragia de su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, un lastimero suspiro se dejo escapar de ella antes de caer entre sus brazos con los ojos abiertos sin respirar. Albert intentaba despertarla pero parecía completamente inútil, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver que entre sus brazos tenía el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa. Sus manos estaban completamente teñidas de sangre mientras los ojos de ella lo veían fijamente sin esa luz que ella siempre tenía en su mirada. Albert comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza intentando despertarla mientras gritaba su nombre. Alyson había regresado apenas después de dejar al pequeño William durmiendo en su cuna cuando había escuchado los gritos de Albert llamándola. Corriendo había entrado a la tienda para encontrarlo sobre las pieles aun dormido pero respirando muy agitado mientras seguía llamándola, apenas había llegado hasta el he intentaba despertarlo cuando Albert se sentó sobre las pieles gritando su nombre fuertemente. La mirada desorientada de Albert se topo con la de ella que lo veía asustada. Sin decir nada Albert la abrazo con fuerza mientras su respiración parecía agitada. Alyson no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, los brazos de Albert la apretaban con fuerza mientras el parecía haber comenzado a llorar en silencio. Alyson no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza esperando que él pudiera decirle que era lo que estaba pasando. Despacio intento alejarse un poco de él para verlo a la cara pero al hacerlo pudo ver una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

(Alyson) que sucede habi?

(Albert) (Acariciándole la mejilla) solo déjame abrazarte Najda! Solo deja que te sienta entre mis brazos y no te alejes!

(Alyson) habi!

Albert volvió a abrazar con fuerza a Alyson mientras desde lejos Latifa observaba la escena sintiendo que un escalofrió la recorría por completo mientras veía como Albert abrazaba con desesperación a su esposa.

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 105: **Premoniciones**

**Yajaira **


	105. Chapter 105

**Cosas**** Del**** Destino**

**Capitulo**** 105**

**Premoniciones**

Alyson podía sentir como el Corazón de Albert parecía latir de una forma descontrolada. Los brazos de él la ceñían contra su cuerpo mientras ella parecía intentar comprender que era lo que le había sucedido. Lentamente sintió como Albert se fue recostando en las pieles arrastrándola con el hasta acomodarla sobre su pecho sin dejarla ir. Latifa observaba desde lejos hasta que sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

(Amín) no deberías estar espiando!

(Latifa) (Negando) no estoy espiando baba! Solo escuche los gritos de Albert y me acerque a ver que le pasaba!

(Amín) (Observando la escena) y que es lo que sucede?

(Latifa) (Triste) cuando George me pregunto sobre mis sueños no le tome importancia!

(Amín) y eso ha cambiado?

(Latifa) (Viéndolo a los ojos) Amir tiene tormento en sus sueños y yo no puedo recordar los míos!

(Amín) (Sonriendo) eso no significa nada habiba!

(Latifa) (Triste) es que tengo un mal presentimiento baba! Siento que Najda y Amir aun tienen mucho sufrimiento frente a ellos y eso me oprime el corazón!

(Amín) (Abrazándola) no pienses eso gazala! (hermosa) Najda y William están bien! Quien ahora debería preocuparte eres tu! (abrazándola) deja las preocupaciones a un lado y preocúpate por traer a mi nieto para que su baba lo conozca!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) para eso aun falta baba!

Amín solamente sonrió mientras se alejaba con ella de aquel lugar. La verdad es que ver a Albert abrazar con aquella desesperación a su esposa le recordaba la forma en que Latifa había abrazado a Alyson unas noches antes mientras deliraba por la fiebre tan alta que tenia. En el consorcio Andley Anthony ayudaba a George a conseguir el detective que habían utilizado para seguir a Eliza antes de que ella y Anthony se divorciaran, por el semblante de George parecía no estar completamente concentrado en lo que hacía ya que por momentos parecía quedarse pensativo sin poder hacer nada. Por primera vez en muchos años Anthony podía ver a un George fuera de la perenne serenidad que lo caracterizaba, parecía que al fin algo había logrado capturar su atención mas que el trabajo.

(Anthony) (Serio) te sucede algo George?

(George) (Desconcertado) a mí?

(Anthony) (Riendo) algo te pasa George, desde hace un momento que tu agenda electrónica está indicando que encontró el dato que quieres y tu sigues viendo tu escritorio fijamente!

(George) (Resoplando) creo que no he dormido bien eso es todo!

(Anthony) (Pensativo) tú duermes?

(George) (Serio) por supuesto que si!

(Anthony)(Riendo) lo siento George pero es que desde que tengo uso de razón tu siempre has estado presente aun en la hora más tardía tu siempre has estado presente y al pendiente de todos nosotros! (serio) siempre has sido como …."El tío George" haciendo el trabajo de todos nuestros papás junto a papá Albert!

(George) (Sonriendo) es verdad! (pensativo) y ahora estoy a punto de perder la oportunidad de ser padre de verdad!

(Anthony)(Preocupado) como? Le sucede algo a Latifa?

(George) (Suspirando) no es nada Anthony, será mejor que me apresure a llamar al detective!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, verdad "tío George"?

(George) (Riendo) si lo sé "sobrino" ahora déjame localizar al detective para comenzar a vigilar los movimientos de los Lancaster!

Anthony sonreía mientras revisaba algunos contratos y escuchaba la conversación de George con el detective, estaba tan atento a la conversación hasta que de pronto algo en uno de los documentos que leía le llamo la atención, no se trataba de ningún contrato sino la solicitud de Eliza para retirar su capital del consorcio adjunto a una carta de renuncia. Anthony leyó detenidamente el documento sin poder entender que era lo que sucedía ahora con ella. Cuando había dicho que quería invertir en el consorcio no le había gustado pero con el tiempo había visto las actitudes de ella cambiar por completo e incluso habían llegado a crear una amistad entre ellos. Esto solo podía significar una cosa y él quería saber los detalles de aquella decisión tan repentina, de pronto se levanto ante la mirada inquisitiva de George y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la oficina de Eliza en donde esta se encontraba llenando una caja con algunas de las cosas que ella tenía sobre sus estantes. Al ver a Anthony en la puerta solo bajo la mirada al ver que llevaba en la mano las cartas que ella había enviado a la oficina de Albert esa mañana y se sentó esperando a que comenzara el interrogatorio.

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) así que piensas dejarnos?

(Eliza) no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

(Anthony) (Sentándose) yo no diría eso! Desde que llegaste nuestro departamento de diseño no ha estado retrasado en ningún trabajo y los clientes parecen estar satisfechos con lo que has logrado!

(Eliza) (Seria) pues tendrán que buscar a alguien más! Yo no puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo!

(Anthony) (Viéndola levantarse) tanto te afecta no poder estar con él?

(Eliza) (Sorprendida) él?

(Anthony) (Caminando hacia ella) hablo de Philip! Tanto te afecta no estar con el que quieres salir corriendo y abandonar todo lo que tienes?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) y que es lo que tengo? Aquí no tengo nada Anthony, no tengo por qué seguir fingiendo que trabajo cuando bien se que cualquiera podría ocupar el puesto que yo tengo y hacerlo mil veces mejor!

(Anthony) (Sorprendido) mejor? Vamos Eliza, acepta que este trabajo te encanta! Nadie te gana en decoración y diseño! (acercándose) yo nunca antes te vi sonreír de la forma que lo haces cuando tienes un nuevo proyecto en las manos y no lo abandonas hasta que logras lo que te propones y nunca dejas que nadie más te diga cómo hacer las cosas! Te encanta poder mandar a los demás para que hagan lo que tú quieres para lograr terminar tus proyectos y todos aquí respetan tu trabajo! (tomándola de los hombros) tu amas estar aquí! Así que dime por que ahora quieres irte?

(Eliza) (Seria) yo no amo esto! Odio tener que levantarme temprano para venir! (llorando) yo nunca quise trabajar, yo no nací para ser esclava del trabajo como ustedes!

(Anthony) (Abrazándola) si tanto lo amas no huyas de él!

(Eliza) (Llorando) por que el no puede amarme Anthony? Porque ni siquiera alguien como él puede amarme?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) ya se lo preguntaste a él?

(Eliza) (Limpiándose las lagrimas) para qué? El me dejo bien claro que a quien ama es a ella! Además el muy descarado fue a felicitar a Charlie y a pedirle que me fuéramos felices!

(Anthony) (Confundido) que hiso que? Y quien es "ella"?

(Eliza) (Suspirando) "ella", la esposa del tío William! A Alyson, Philip ama a Alyson!

(Anthony) (Suspirando) eso no es lo que yo escuche! (viéndola confundida) tal vez sería bueno que tu y Philip tuvieran una conversación antes de que tomes una decisión! (devolviéndole la carta) además ninguno de nosotros aceptara tu carta de renuncia! Por lo menos no por ahora! (sonriéndole) eres más valiente de lo que crees Eliza, si en algún momento debiste luchar por algo creo que ese momento es ahora! No lo pierdas si es que de verdad lo amas! Si el se acerco a Charlie para pedirle que fueran felices es porque el te ama! No crees?

(Eliza) (Deteniéndolo) que hare si él me rechaza de nuevo? Si el realmente no me ama, que debo hacer?

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) seguir adelante Eliza! Eres una mujer especial y estoy seguro que podrás superar esto!

(Eliza) (Triste) porque hice que dejaras de amarme Anthony? Porque no supe cuidarte cuando fuiste mío?

(Anthony) (Suspirando) porque éramos demasiado diferentes! Porque lo nuestro nunca fue amor por parte de ninguno de los dos!

(Eliza) (Llorando) pero tú me amaste y yo nunca supe valorar ese amor! Aun cuando la tía te obligo a casarte conmigo tú te esforzaste y me amaste y yo….yo te perdí por estúpida!

(Anthony) (Negando) no Eliza! Tu bien sabes que lo nuestro no tenia futuro! Aun cuando yo llegue a amarte, no te amaba con la pasión que debería haber existido entre los dos!

(Eliza) (Bajando la mirada) tú eras demasiado bueno para mí!

(Anthony) (Sonriendo) eso no es verdad! Lo nuestro no se dio por cosas del destino, pero ahora tu tienes una oportunidad de amar y que te amen y creo que no debes rendirte aun! (levantándole la mirada) estoy seguro que Philip te ama tanto como tu lo amas y si te lo propones puedes lograr que ese amor dure para siempre! (susurrando) además recuerda que nadie le dice que no a Eliza Leegan!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) tú crees?

(Anthony) (Saliendo) solo recuerda por que se enamoro el de ti y seguro que encontraras las forma de convencerlo que deben estar juntos!

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) lo intentare! Anthony?

(Anthony) si?

(Eliza) gracias!

Anthony solamente sonrió ante aquellas última palabra, Eliza realmente había logrado cambiar y deseaba de todo corazón que Philip fuera realmente el hombre que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. En la mansión Andley eran casi las dos de la tarde, el ruido de la bajilla hiso que Albert despertara, al abrir los ojos vio como Dorothy colocaba una bandeja de comida sobre una pequeña mesa que la tía Elroy había enviado para que ellos dos comieran algo. Al ver a Dorothy retirarse en silencio Albert voltea a ver a su lado para encontrar a Alyson profundamente dormida, en silencio Albert se levanto después de acomodarla sobre las pieles y después de estirarse se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda, después de buscar algo entre las cosas que había hecho llevar cuando mando poner la tienda salió dirigiéndose a la piscina vistiendo un traje de baño. El ruido del agua despertó a Alyson y al ver a su alrededor no pudo encontrar a Albert. El ruido de su estomago la hiso levantarse y después de tomar algo de fruta salió para ver como Albert nadaba en la piscina, en silencio se sentó en la orilla metiendo los pies al agua mientras él seguía dando vueltas a la piscina. Aun no podía comprender que era lo que le había sucedido horas atrás pero parecía que fuera lo que fuera lo estaba atormentando. Desde el balcón de la habitación del pequeño William la tía observaba hacia la piscina hasta que los gritos en la puerta de la mansión le llamaron la atención, después de dejar al pequeño en la cuna salió a ver que era lo que sucedía, en lo alto de las escaleras se encontraban Amín y Jacobo viendo como Paul el mayordomo le tapaba el paso a una furiosa Vanessa mientras ella exigía hablar con Albert y Alyson. Jacobo intento detener a la tía al ver que esta comenzaba a descender rumbo al salón para enfrentar a aquella mujer pero al ver que no podría detenerla comenzó a caminar detrás de ella mientras Amín intentaba calmar a Latifa quien había llegado detrás de Emilia.

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) dígale al imbécil de William que quiero verlo!

(Elroy) déjela entrar Paul!

(Paul) (Sorprendido) pero señora, el señor ordeno….

(Elroy) (Seria) yo atenderé a la señorita!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) no es contigo que quiero hablar Emilia!

(Elroy) pues soy con la única que hablaras! William no se encuentra en este momento!

(Vanessa) (Seria) vi su auto afuera y el chofer también esta así que él tiene que estar aquí y tiene que recibirme!

(Jacobo) le recomiendo que no levante la voz!

(Vanessa) usted no se meta! Vine a ver a William y no me iré hasta verlo!

(Elroy) (Seria) entonces lo lamento pero tendré que mandar a sacarte!

Vanessa la vio desafiante mientras en la piscina Albert había notado la presencia de su esposa quien jugaba con los pies en el agua mientras se comía un puñado de uvas y lo observaba nadar. Sonriendo nado hasta llegar junto a ella y sin decirle nada salió del agua lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labio y besarla.

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) no te sentí despertar!

(Albert) (Sentándose junto a ella) quería que durmieras un poco más!

(Alyson) (Seria) puedo preguntarte que fue lo que te paso?

(Albert) a mi?

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) me asustaste cuando gritaste y luego la forma en que me abrasaste me recordó tanto a….. A nada!

(Albert) a qué?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) a Latifa hace unas noches cuando despertó con fiebre!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) a mí también me preocupa ese sueño de Latifa! Esa amiga tuya tiene el don de ponerme el cabello de punta cuando comienza a tener sueños igual que…..

(Alyson) igual que quien?

(Albert) (Escuchando atento) perdona amor, por un momento creí…

Los dos se quedaron viendo en silencio mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Vanessa exigiendo ver a Albert. Apresurado Albert se levanto y después de ayudar a Alyson entro a la tienda para vestirse, después de suplicarle que lo esperara allí Albert corrió hacia la mansión para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y que hacia aquella mujer allí. Jacobo se encontraba de pie en medio de las dos cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Albert entro, por un momento Vanessa se quedo completamente paralizada, allí frente a ella se encontraba Albert con la camisa a medio abrochar y el cabello aun escurriéndole agua después de haber estado nadando. La mirada de Vanessa lo recorrió entero mientras Albert se acercaba con el rostro tenso al verla allí de nuevo.

(Albert) (Serio) que vienes a buscar Vanessa?

(Elroy) William, no debiste venir!

(Jacobo) Emilia y yo estábamos encargándonos de….

(Albert) (Ignorándolos) te pregunte qué diablos haces aquí?

(Vanessa) (Reaccionando) tenemos que hablar! (viendo a la tía y a Jacobo) a solas!

(Elroy) eso ni lo pienses!

(Albert) (Serio) déjenme a solas con ella!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) acaso piensas hablar con esta mujer?

(Albert) (Viéndolos) porque no lleva a la tía al jardín a tomar un poco de aire?

Jacobo observo aquella chispa de preocupación en los ojos de Albert y de inmediato comprendió que lo que estaba pidiéndoles era que fueran junto a Alyson y no la dejaran sola mientras él es ocupaba de Vanessa. Sin decir más y con mano firme Jacobo tomo la mano de Emilia Elroy y la guio hasta la puerta para dejar que Albert conversara con Vanessa. Albert sintió un repentino escalofrió mientras observaba a la tía retirándose de la mano de Jacobo y al voltear a ver hacia Vanessa comprendió que se trataba de la mirada de ella sobre él. Con paso relajado camino hacia su escritorio y espero a que ella comenzara a hablar. A pesar de lo furiosa que había llegado Vanessa no podía negar la fuerza y sensualidad que emanaba Albert con su sola presencia frente a ella pero aquello no era por lo que ella había llegado. Ella debía intentar recuperar lo que le habían robado a como diera lugar, aun si no lograba recuperarlo de Patrick seguramente lograría que Albert le devolviera la fuerte cantidad que él y Patrick habían logrado sacar de sus cuentas.

(Albert) (Harto del silencio) a que has venido? Creí haberte dicho una y mil veces que no quería que volvieras a poner un pie en esta casa!

(Vanessa) (Seria) si estoy aquí no es precisamente para ver tu linda cara! (viéndolo a los ojos) vengo para que me pagues lo que tú y Patrick sustrajeron de mis cuentas!

(Albert) (Sentándose serio) no entiendo que es lo que quieres que te pague? Yo no he tocado un solo centavo que sea tuyo!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose frente a él) acaso vas a negar que fuiste tú el imbécil que le ayudo a Patrick a conseguir los códigos del banco en donde yo tenía guardado mi dinero?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) yo no hice nada! El consorcio simplemente se encargo de guiar a uno de sus inversionistas en algunas transacciones que deseaba hacer!

(Vanessa) pues tu y el consorcio tendrán que encargarse de devolverme hasta el último centavo! (viéndolo a los ojos) si sabes lo que te conviene vas a pagarme William!

(Albert) (Serio) ni el consorcio ni yo tenemos por qué pagarte nada! Solo nos limitamos a dar una asesoría!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) pero eso puede tomarse como un delito federal! Sabes muy bien que las leyes me apoyarían en esto si acuso al consorcio y a ti de trafico de información confidencial! Te equivocaste si pensaste que podías librarte de una investigación al haber ayudado al imbécil de Patrick!

(Albert) (Encogiendo los hombros) puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tengo nada que temer y mucho menos viniendo de ti!

(Vanessa) (Seria) te imaginas lo que diría la comisión de bancos si se enteran que el consorcio Andley interfiere cuentas privadas para beneficiar a terceros?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no hemos hecho eso!

(Vanessa) y como le llamas entonces al hecho de que le hayas proporcionado a Patrick todo el papeleo para que el me robara?

(Albert) (Serio) si viniste con la intención de sobornarme para seguir fastidiándome creo que no lo vas a conseguir!

(Vanessa) (Amenazante) podría hundirte si me lo propongo!

(Albert) (Desafiante) inténtalo!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) no me provoques William! Tú aun no me conoces!

(Albert) (Poniéndose de pie) demándame! Veamos que dice la comisión de bancos cuando averigüen de donde provenían los fondos que Patrick Saint-Clair retiro de tus cuentas y veamos qué es lo que sucede con el dinero que aun te queda! (serio) a ningún banco le conviene tener fondos de clientes de dudosa categoría!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) NO TE PERMITO…..

(Albert) (Serio) ni yo te permito que sigas viniendo a mi casa a molestarnos! No quiero que te acerques ni a mí ni a mi familia! No quiero volver a verte cerca de aquí o de alguno de los míos por que te juro por mi vida que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerte lamentarlo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) en tus manos siempre ha estado la solución querido!

(Albert) (Serio) te aconsejo que salgas de aquí antes de que digas una estupidez!

(Vanessa) (Rodeando el escritorio) tan nervioso te pone el solo pensar en lo que digo?

(Albert) (Serio) será mejor que retrocedas y salgas de aquí ahora mismo!

(Vanessa) (Sentándose sobre el escritorio) si tan solo te atrevieras a aceptarme una propuesta te aseguro que mi cercanía seria lo que menos te incomodaría!

(Albert) (Cansado) ni siquiera se te ocurra comenzar con tus estupideces de nuevo! Será mejor que te largues antes que decida sacarte yo mismo!

(Vanessa) (Acercándose a él) si tan solo te animaras a aceptar mi cercanía podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos querido! (sonriendo) Tal vez hasta me decidiría a compartirte con la estúpida de Alyson!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) acaso te has vuelto loca?

(Vanessa) (Riendo de buena gana) vamos querido, anímate y acepta lo que te ofrezco!

(Tim) (Desde la puerta de la biblioteca) así que decidiste aceptar mi consejo y venir a darle tus tarifas al señor Andley!

(Vanessa) (Volteando a ver asustada) que haces aquí?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) comprobando mi teoría! (viendo a Albert) le aseguro que por mucho menos puede usted conseguir una mujerzuela más bonita y refinada señor Andley! (viéndola de pies a cabeza) aunque en entusiasmo y pasión tal vez valga la pena pagar la tarifa de la señorita Lancaster!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) cállate! Largo de aquí imbécil!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) lo siento querida pero no vine a verte a ti sino al señor William y creo que a él le interesara mi visita mucho más que la tuya!

(Albert) (Viendo de reojo a Vanessa) que es lo que hace aquí Tim?

(Tim) (Viendo a Vanessa) lo que me trae es un asunto de carácter privado señor Andley! (suspirando) pero si usted necesita tiempo para cerrar el negocio con ella puedo esperar, solo le aconsejo que le tape la boca por que suele ser muy gritona cuando esta esmerada en sus oficios!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) sus oficios?

(Vanessa) (Gruñendo) más te vale que no sigas Tim porque soy capaz de…

(Tim) (Bajando la mirada) lamento informarte Vanessa, que no pienso volver a pagarte por sexo! Para eso tengo una buena mujer en mi nueva casa que si es (viéndola de arriba abajo) una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra!

(Vanessa) eres un….

(Albert) (Serio) ya basta! (viéndola) no creo que tu y yo tengamos ningún negocio Vanessa así que te pido que te retires y por favor no vuelvas que aquí no tienes nada que hacer!

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) como que no tenemos negocios? Es que acaso estas insinuando…

(Albert) (Molesto) no sé ni quiero saber de qué es lo que Tim y tu hablan, lo único que quiero es que salgas de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelvas más!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) esto vas a pagármelo William! (abriendo la puerta) disfruta del tiempo que aun te queda junto a la estúpida de Alyson porque te juro que no será mucho tiempo! (viendo a Tim) tu y yo nos volveremos a ver!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) solo espero tener dinero en la bolsa para no quedarte mal querida!

Vanessa cerró la puerta de golpe mientras Tim reía divertido y Albert lo observaba en silencio. Vanessa salió de prisa de la mansión, aun no podía creer que Tim se hubiera atrevido a seguirla hasta allí para humillarla frente a William que a pesar de dársela de caballero no había salido en su defensa ante los ataques de su antiguo mayordomo. Furiosa estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando vio como Alyson, la tía Elroy y Jacobo la observaban desde el jardín. Furiosa levanto una mano y con el dedo señalo a Alyson en gesto de amenaza para luego subir a su auto y salir de la propiedad rechinando las llantas. En la biblioteca Tim se acomodo la corbata ante la seriedad del rubio quien aun esperaba a que terminara de reír. Albert volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio y con un gesto lo invito a que tomara asiento, la verdad es que la visita de aquel hombre lo intrigaba de sobre manera y quería saber para que estaba allí.

(Tim) (Sonriendo) lamento mucho la escena entre Vanessa y yo señor Andley! La verdad creo que se me paso un poco la man….

(Albert) (Serio) a que ha venido Tim?

(Tim) (comprendiendo) vengo con usted por un asunto muy importante! (dudando) la verdad es que no me atrevo a presentarme delante de la señora Alyson y mucho menos delante del señor Stewart, por eso preferí mejor buscarlo a usted para este asunto!

(Albert) (Confundido) que es el asunto que lo trae aquí?

(Tim) (Buscando en su chaqueta) es algo que realmente me apena confesar pero creo que esta vez estoy haciendo lo que es correcto!

(Albert) (Viendo lo que había sacado) de donde saco eso?

(Tim) (Entregándole el pequeño objeto) es una de las cosas que saque de la mansión Lancaster hacer muchos años! Después de pensarlo creo que lo más correcto es que le sean entregadas a su esposa!

(Albert) (Serio) una de las cosas? Que mas fue lo que saco de esa casa?

(Tim) (Bajando la mirada) algo que le estará entregando esta misma tarde en el consorcio! No quise traerlo sin antes llevarlo a donde correspondía!

(Albert) (Viéndolo sin entender) a donde correspondía?

(Tim) (Levantándose) espero que pueda entregarle ese anillo a Alyson, seguramente la policía le traeré el otro objeto esta misma tarde!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) la policía?

(Tim) (Asintiendo) levante una denuncia en contra del señor Lancaster antes de hacer llegar un objeto tan valioso a manos de su legitima dueña! Por favor, dígale a Alyson que lamento mucho mi conducta con ella durante todos estos años!

Albert estaba realmente asombrado ante el comportamiento de aquel hombre que siempre había sido prepotente frente a él y con su esposa durante muchos años pero ahora le había entregado lo que parecía ser un objeto muy valioso tanto para su esposa como para Jacobo. Aun se preguntaba qué era lo que le entregaría la policía esa tarde y por qué Tim se había dispuesto a entregarlo a ellos primero. Después de pensarlo se levanto y salió al jardín una vez más, la tía Elroy jugaba divertida con Jacobo y Candy Ann mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño William en brazos intentando tomar el té ficticio que la pequeña pecosita le había servido en una diminuta taza de té. Jacobo y Alyson los observaban divertidos hasta que Albert abrazo a su esposa desde atrás atrayéndola a él. Alyson simplemente sonrió ante el gesto de Albert cuando vio lo que el sostenía en la palma de su mano. Jacobo había dejado caer la tacita de té que sostenía en la mano al ver el viejo anillo de su hijo que él creía enterrado con el cuerpo de su hijo y que ahora descansaba en la palma de la mano de Albert. Alyson lo tomo sin saber de dónde había salido aquella joya.

(Jacobo) (Asombrado) de donde sacaste esa sortija William?

(Albert) (Serio) acaban de entregármela para que se la diera a Alyson!

(Alyson) (Viendo el sello en ella) esta sortija….. La he visto antes pero en donde?

(Jacobo) (Tomándola de su mano) esta era la sortija que usaba tu padre! Yo mande hacerla hace mucho tiempo cuando el apenas era un muchacho!

(Alyson) (Pensativa) no debería llevarla puesta?

(Albert) (Viendo a Jacobo) aparentemente Henry no solamente se conformo con robar el dinero de su socio sino que se apropio de todo lo que pudo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Henry vino a devolver esto?

(Jacobo) (Negando) no me dirás que esto era lo que Vanessa vino a devolver!

(Albert) (Negando) quien trajo esto fue Tim!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Tim? Pero como….por qué?

(Albert) (Negando) no lo sé hayati, lo único que sé es que algo mas será entregado esta tarde y el quiere que te lo entregue a ti en cuanto la policía lo traiga! No sé de que se trate pues lo único que me dijo es que no podía traerlo el mismo sin antes poner una denuncia en contra de Henry!

(Jacobo) (Pensativo) si no se trata de dinero o propiedades…..

(Alyson) (Viendo la cara de su abuelo) de que crees que se trate abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Suspirando) de algo que espero que vuelva a donde le corresponde! (contrariado) si me disculpan creo que iré a recostarme un momento!

(Albert) te sientes bien Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (Devolviéndole la sortija a su nieta) estoy seguro que tu padre esperaba poder entregarle este anillo a la persona indicada y sé que tú también lo harás!

Jacobo se retiro mientras Alyson sostenía el anillo de su padre en las manos, mientras Albert veía como el abuelo se alejaba pudo sentir como Alyson lo tomaba de la mano y colocaba lentamente el anillo de su padre en el dedo. Sin decir nada Alyson lo vio a los ojos antes de darle un beso en los labios mientras la tía Elroy observaba desde la mesa mientras los dos pequeños se reían divertidos al ver aquel beso. En el departamento de Philip este revisaba algunos papeles que necesitaba dejar al día antes de dejar la ciudad, lo había estado pensando por largo tiempo y había decidido que lo mejor que podría hacer para rehacer su vida era alejarse de todas las personas a las que conocía y principalmente de todas aquellas personas que conocían su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de allí. Estaba tan ocupado que no había escuchado los insistentes golpes en la puerta hasta que estos se hicieron más y más fuertes. Molesto camino hacia la puerta y abrió de golpe dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas al imprudente que lo había interrumpido cuando pudo ver que quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta era ella. Eliza esperaba impaciente a que Philip rompiera el silencio y la invitara a pasar pero al ver que este no lograba salir de su sorpresa ella tomo el iniciativo y entro sin ser invitada. Despacio Philip cerró la puerta sin comprender que era lo que Eliza hacia en ese lugar en ese momento. Intentando acomodarse la camisa y el cabello Philip camino hacia un lado de Eliza para verla de frente cuando se topo con los ojos brillosos de ella. Al parecer Eliza había estado llorando por largo rato antes de llegar allí pues el maquillaje ligeramente corrido daba muestras de ello. Philip no sabía cómo reaccionar, por muchos días había intentado evitar acercarse a ella y a Alyson pues no quería tener ninguna excusa para quedarse y ahora allí frente a él se encontraba Eliza y parecía que su corazón lo comenzaba a traicionar por la forma tan acelerada en que latía. El silencio era cada vez mas y mas insoportable hasta que el tomo aire antes de intentar hablar.

(Eliza) (Seria) pídeme que me marche!

(Philip) (Confundido) que?

(Eliza) (Acercándose) si no me amas ni un poquito, pídeme que me marche y saldré de aquí para siempre!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Acercándose aun más) Si tú me dices en este momento que no tengo ninguna esperanza de que me ames pídeme que me vaya de aquí y te prometo que nunca más voy a molestarte!

(Philip) (Sintiendo la mano de ella acariciar su mejilla) fierecilla!

(Eliza) (Llorando) dímelo! Dime que si tengo esperanza! Dime que aunque sea un poquito de amor sientes por mí!

(Philip) (Suspirando) fierecilla….

(Eliza) (Casi besándolo) ámame y déjame sentir que realmente me amas y deseas que me quede contigo!

(Philip) (Estremeciéndose por completo) Eliza!

Los labios de Eliza impidieron que Philip dijera algo mas, sus brazos rodearon su cuello mientras los brazos de Philip la ceñían a su cuerpo mientras aceptaba aquel beso lleno de hambre y deseo. Las manos de Eliza se enredaron en el cabello de Philip mientras este la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba a la recamara donde deseaba plasmarse de nuevo en aquella piel que parecía quemarlo con solo su cercanía. Eliza se entrego por completo a él sintiendo que por fin el alma le volvió al cuerpo al sentirse entre los brazos de Philip quien de alguna forma con sus actos le demostraba que a pesar de no admitirlo estaba completamente enamorado de ella y se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento. Eliza se dejo llevar por todo el torrente de emociones que sentía, entre los brazos de Philip sentía que podía volar cuando de pronto un enorme frio la inundo. Respirando aun agitada volteo hacia todos lados hasta ver a Philip sentado en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, por la forma en que respiraba comenzó a sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho. Parecía que todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad en ese momento. Nerviosa se sentó junto a él sin poder decir nada, su rechazo parecía decirlo todo y conteniendo las lágrimas se levanto de la cama dispuesta a salir corriendo de aquel departamento. Apenas había dado un paso cuando recordó las palabras de Anthony esa mañana, "recuerda por que se enamoro el de ti".

(Eliza) (Volviendo hacia el) Philip!

(Philip) (Levantando la mirada) por favor Eliza, esto no puede ser! Esto no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos!

(Eliza) (Conteniendo las lágrimas) Ámame Philip! Aunque sea solo por última vez, ámame!

(Philip) (Bajando la mirada) no sabes lo que pides Eliza! Por favor solo déjame!

(Eliza) (Dejando caer el vestido) no me iré de aquí sin que me ames!

(Philip) (Conteniéndose) por favor Eliza! Si te tomo entre mis brazos no seré capaz de dejarte ir!

(Eliza) (Arrodillándose frente a él) entonces deja que sea yo quien decida si irme o quedarme contigo! (llorando) solo déjame intentarlo Philip, yo te amo!

(Philip) (Viéndola a los ojos) como puedes amar a alguien como yo? Yo no merezco esto que crees sentir por mi!

(Eliza) (Acariciándole el rostro) yo no creo Philip….yo solo siento! Siento como nunca antes había sentido por nadie más! Te amo!

(Philip) (Abrazándola) fierecilla! Porque no puedes hacerme las cosas más sencillas? Si me quedo contigo voy a arruinarte la vida!

(Eliza) (Apretándose a él) si te vas, vas a acabar con mi vida!

(Philip) (Hundiendo el rostro en su cuello) te amo Eliza!

Eliza abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, por fin había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar de Philip, por un momento cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento mientras Philip aferrado a ella parecía temblar después de haber confesado al fin en voz alta lo que había estado sintiendo desde hacía muchos tiempo. Con cuidado Philip la levanto y la acomodo a su lado mientras los dos seguían abrazados en silencio. Por primera vez Philip sentía que estaba haciendo algo correcto con su vida y quería guardarlo en su memoria por mucho, mucho tiempo aunque my en el fondo seguía creyendo que todo era una locura y que temía que no durara tanto como él deseaba. En la mansión Lancaster Henry veía fijamente el documento que había recibido de la corte citándolo a comparecer ante los tribunales para responder por la acusación que Tim había hecho en su contra esa mañana. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, con la mirada fija en el citatorio podía recordar muchas cosas que creía tener enterradas en su pasado. Aun podía recordar el día que había entrado en la oficina de su socio y se había sentado triunfal detrás del escritorio de él. En aquel momento se había sentido en la cima del mundo y creía que nunca nadie se enteraría de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Aun recordaba cuando había abierto uno de los cajones secretos del escritorio de Edward Stewart y había descubierto aquel juego de llaves de la caja fuerte, sus ojos habían brillado al encontrar aquellos tesoros escondidos dentro de aquella caja pero al descubrir que no podría hacer nada con ellos los había dejado olvidados en un rincón de su nueva mansión la cual había logrado comprar con la venta de las joyas que había sacado de aquella caja de seguridad que el compartía con su socio en el banco. Cuantos beneficios le habían traído la muerte de su socio y ahora en sus manos estaba al parecer el comienzo de su propia ruina. Aun no podía creer que hubiera dejado sin vigilancia aquellos objetos por tanto tiempo como para que Tim se hubiera aprovechado de eso y se hubiera apropiado de ellos y ahora los usara en su contra. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo podría enfrentar la situación si todo llegaba a descubrirse. La rabia comenzaba a consumirlo ante aquella nueva amenaza y en lo único que podía pensar era en como hubieran sido las cosas si la imbécil de su hija hubiera mantenido contento al traidor de Tim, ella con sus estúpidos arranques de lujuria había tenido la culpa de que el mayordomo se despechara ante sus desprecios. Furioso tomo la copa de coñac que tenía sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de tomarla cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y Vanessa entro furiosa. Descontrolada caminaba de un lado a otro aun furiosa por lo que había pasado en la mansión Andley, aun no podía creer que el estúpido de Tim se hubiera atrevido a decirle mujerzuela frente a William y este con todos sus escrúpulos de caballero no se hubiera dignado a defenderla. Estaba tan descontrolada que no se había dado cuenta que desde el escritorio Henry la veía con el rostro completamente serio y una mirada de profundo desprecio. Vanessa camino hacia el pequeño bar pero al buscar la botella de coñac comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta verla sobre el escritorio y detrás de este se encontraba su padre en completo silencio aun sosteniendo una copa en la mano.

(Vanessa) (Sorprendida) que haces allí?

(Henry) (Serio) si no mal recuerdo, esta es MI casa!

(Vanessa) (Arrebatándole la botella) sabes bien que no me refería a eso! Que haces allí en silencio? Por poco me asustas!

(Henry) (Tomando un sorbo de su copa) estaba aquí preguntándome hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar tu presencia y todas tus estupideces?

(Vanessa) (Seria) te recuerdo que esta también es Mi casa!

(Henry) pues yo no recuerdo que tu nombre este en las escrituras de este lugar!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) no que éramos socios? No fue por eso que me robaste la mitad de mi fortuna?

(Henry) (Resoplando) esa condenada fortuna!

(Vanessa) (Seria) que? No te pareció suficiente?

(Henry) (Resoplando) desde que deje que Tim me embaucara con ese dinero no he hecho más que lamentarlo!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y es que aun crees que Tim era el que estaba detrás de todo esto? (viendo la cara de Henry) quien le dijo a ese traidor que te dijera dónde encontrar mi dinero fue Patrick! Esos tres se aliaron para atacarme y tú no te diste cuenta!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) esos tres?

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) Patrick, Tim y el imbécil de William!

(Henry) (Temblando) William!

(Vanessa) por favor papa no te hagas el sorprendido! Si Patrick tiene las narices metidas en todo esto es porque ha tenido el apoyo de William todo este tiempo!

(Henry) (Sentándose de golpe) William!

(Vanessa) (Resoplando) si, William! Ese imbécil que no ha sido más que mi desgracia!

(Henry) (Levantándose) estás segura que Tim y William están aliados?

(Vanessa) de donde crees que vengo? Fui a reclamarle a William por haber ayudado a Patrick a robarme mi dinero y cuando estaba a punto de convencerlo de que me aceptara como su amante apareció el imbécil de Tim! (respirando furiosa) el muy estúpido se atrevió a llamarme mujerzuela frente a William y este ni siquiera hiso el intento de defenderme! Esos dos están aliados en todo estoy segura!

(Henry) (Viendo de nuevo la denuncia) entonces estoy perdido!

(Vanessa) (Viendo el documento) que es eso?

(Henry) (Nervioso) es mi ruina! William Andley va acabar conmigo esta vez!

(Vanessa) (Leyendo) Tim? Pero que es esto papa? Que es lo que tiene Tim en tu contra para que te citen a corte?

(Henry) (Resoplando) Tim robo las cosas de Edward que yo había sacado de la caja fuerte privada de mi socio! El las entrego a la policía y me denuncio por robo de propiedad!

(Vanessa) y William que tiene que ver en esto? Se supone que al morir el padre de Alyson todo lo que estaba en las oficinas quedaría en tu poder, o me equivoco?

(Henry) (Negando) todo lo que estaba en las oficinas pero eso no incluía la caja fuerte! El testamento estipulaba que todo lo que estaba dentro de su caja de seguridad pasara a manos de su hija cuando ella fuera mayor de edad!

(Vanessa) (Seria) pero tu sacaste lo que había antes de que el juez leyera el testamento!

(Henry) (Serio) claro, el testamento que yo falsifique! No cambie muchas cosas del testamento original, lo único que hice fue omitir algunos renglones y después de sacar las joyas y títulos de la caja puse los pagares que supuestamente Edward debía a mucha gente!

(Vanessa) y no se supone que ya fuiste juzgado por eso? Ya el juez te hiso pagar por todo lo que habías robado a esas dos estúpidas, que más pueden hacerte ahora?

(Henry) (Nervioso) mucho más de lo que me han hecho! (viéndola) esta vez voy a perderlo todo!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) eres un imbécil papa! Lo sabías?

(Henry) (Serio) no te permito….

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tu me permites lo que sea porque esta vez tengo toda la razón (respirando profundo) tal vez yo pueda ayudarte si luego tu me ayudas a vengarme de los Andley!

(Henry) y como podrías tu sacarme de este problema? No ves que Tim me está acusando del robo de una reliquia invaluable?

(Vanessa) esa es su palabra contra la tuya! Yo lo único que recuerdo es lo misterioso que solía ser Tim con las cosas que guardaba siempre bajo llave aquí en casa!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) una contra demanda? Pero eso solo sería mi palabra contra la suya!

(Vanessa) y la mía!

(Henry) (Sorprendido) tu declararías a mi favor en contra de él?

(Vanessa) solo si prometes ayudarme! Además no creo que Tim vaya a poder defenderse de tus acusaciones!

(Henry) y si él dice algo más? Si él tiene pruebas de cómo obtuve ese emblema antiguo de los Stewart?

(Vanessa) (Saliendo) no te preocupes papa! Yo me encargo de que Tim no pueda siquiera presentarse al juzgado cuando lo llamen a defenderse!

Vanessa comenzó a salir de la biblioteca mientras Henry la observaba atónito apenas imaginando los planes que estaban pasando por la mente retorcida de su hija. Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió por completo mientras en la mansión Andley un detective de la policía se presentaba acompañado de un juez para hacer entrega del antiguo emblema de los Stewart que Tim se había encargado de entregar cuando había puesto la denuncia en contra de su antiguo jefe. Ninguno podía imaginar las complicaciones que aquel emblema traería, ni los planes que comenzaban a formarse en la mente de Vanessa Lancaster.

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 106: **Una Trampa Inesperada**

_**Muy Pronto el final el final estará cerca!**_

**Nota:** Para todas las fieles lectoras de esta historia quisiera pedir una disculpa por el prolongado retraso de las actualizaciones. Por motivos de salud se me ha hecho un poco difícil seguir con el ritmo de antes pero espero muy pronto estar de vuelta a un 100%. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y el cariñito con el que se han comunicado en sus reviews. Un fuerte abrazo a todas.

Cariñitos

**Yajaira **


	106. Chapter 106

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 106**

**Una Trampa Inesperada**

Después de la visita de los dos oficiales que habían llevado el antiguo emblema a la mansión, Albert observaba en silencio como Jacobo lo sostenía en las manos mientras Alyson aun sorprendida escuchaba como era que aquel emblema había estado en poder de su padre hasta antes de morir. Jacobo suspiro profundamente mientras abrazaba aquella joya que el mismo había entregado a su hijo y volteo a ver a Albert quien al igual que la tía Elroy aun permanecía en silencio esperando las reacciones de todos.

(Jacobo) (Serio) que piensas hacer con esto William?

(Albert) (Viéndola) no es a mí a quien corresponde decidir eso! Creo que son ustedes los que deben decidir lo que harán ahora!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) me gustaría que lo llevaras de vuelta a Escocia y lo colocaran sobre la chimenea en la torre del montañés!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) en la torre?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me gustaría que cuando vuelvas a Escocia comiences a restaurar la torre! Ese fue el refugio favorito de mi padre (sonriendo) me gustaría que fuera nuestro ahora y el emblema de papa debiera estar allí para que nuestros hijos lo vean cada vez que los llevemos de vacaciones!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) me parece una buena idea!

(Jacobo) (Serio) tal vez seria buena idea si William y tú fueran y supervisaran las remodelaciones de la torre!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) sabes que no podemos irnos abuelo!

(Albert) (Suspirando) quizá el abuelo tenga razón! Deberías volver a Escocia con nuestros hijos y quedarte allí por un tiempo!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) irme? Pero….(viéndolo a los ojos) me estas pidiendo que me vaya?

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo) tu marido está preocupado…igual que yo y creo que lo que te pide es lo mejor por ahora!

(Alyson) (Acercándose) tú quieres que me vaya?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) solo por un tiempo…..mientras soluciono todo esto y luego….

(Alyson) (Negando) yo no puedo irme….no puedo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) no seas necia… acaso no te das cuenta que lo mejor es que te mantengas donde puedas estar segura?

(Alyson) (Negando) acaso no entiendes abuelo? Tim entrego esto a las autoridades y me reconoció como dueña legitima…si me voy ahora Henry volverá a salirse con la suya y no pagara por lo que ha hecho!

(Albert) (Serio) pero tal vez yo….

(Alyson) (Seria) NO! No puedo dejar que él se escape de esto después de que no respeto siquiera la muerte de papa antes de comenzar a saquear lo que él había dejado para nosotras! (furiosa) no quiero que el siga libre después de lo que ha hecho!

(Albert) (Acercándose) tu mejor que nadie sabes que después de la denuncia de Tim y la demanda que tú misma pusiste cuando te entregaron la insignia solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el vaya a la cárcel de nuevo! No es necesario que te quedes aquí esperando mientras Vanessa no hace más que esperar una oportunidad para acercarse a ti y molestarte!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) no te das cuenta que eso es lo mismo que me preocupa a mi? No quiero irme sin ti Albert! Habi yo no quiero arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) yo tampoco quiero perderte hayati! (confesándolo) pero yo también tengo miedo de perderte y no volver a recuperarte! No creo tener tanta suerte de volver a tu lado si algo logra pasarte de nuevo!

(Elroy) (Levantándose) esto ya es el colmo! (furiosa) es que acaso nadie puede encontrar una solución a toda esta situación?

(Jacobo) (Serio) la única solución a todo esto sería….(suspirando) tal vez sea hora que yo me haga cargo de ese hombre!

(Albert) (Viéndolo pensativo) de qué forma esperas encargarte de él?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) tal vez sea hora que ponga las cartas sobre la mesa? (acercándose a la tía Elroy y besándole la mejilla sorprendiéndola) Después tu y yo podremos irnos a casa querida…tu como mi esposa por supuesto!

(Elroy) (Enrojecida de sorpresa) Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Acariciándole la mejilla) mi amada Emilia! Cuando termine con esto te llevare a casa como mi esposa!

Sin decir más y ante el asombro de todos el abuelo había salido por la puerta mientras Albert y Alyson habían corrido a sostener a la pobre tía quien ante el arrebato tan repentino de Jacobo había casi caído desmayada. Albert veía como su esposa se quedaba junto a la tía y sin dudarlo salió corriendo detrás del abuelo, la expresión en el rostro de Jacobo le había causado escalofríos y necesitaba saber que era lo que el viejo Escocés había decidido hacer. Apenas había llegado al auto cuando Albert le había dado alcance y sin cruzar palabras Jacobo le indico que subiera al auto, ya había llegado el momento de hablar con su nieto del motivo que realmente lo había llevado a América a proteger a su nieta y sus hijos. En silencio manejo el auto hasta llegar a un centro edificio aparentemente vacio y estacionarse en el lugar más cercano a la entrada. Albert veía la frialdad y dureza que había en los ojos de Jacobo y no podía siquiera imaginar lo que el Escocés estaba a punto de confesarle, sin decirle nada se bajo del auto seguido por Albert quien seguía esperando que el abuelo rompiera el silencio incomodo que había mantenido desde que habían salido de la mansión, sorprendido vio como Jacobo sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño llavero y abría la puerta principal del edificio. En la mansión Lancaster Vanessa se veía al espejo complacida con lo que había logrado, los planes que tenia para esa noche no podían fallar por ningún motivo, de eso dependía la libertad de su padre, de la que ella misma necesitaba para usar a su favor cuando llevara a cabo sus planes con los Andley. Sonriendo salió de su habitación vestida con un elegante vestido verde botella que se le ceñía a las caderas de una forma muy sutil haciéndola ver sexy, el escote de la blusa era discretamente revelador y el maquillaje concordaba perfectamente con el perfil de su rostro. Después de verse por última vez en el espejo del salón salió con paso firme y se subió a su auto para ir en busca de Tim, del encuentro de esa noche dependería que Henry le sirviera para sus planes finales. Un auto negro había salido detrás de ella en cuanto había salido de la mansión y la seguía a una distancia prudente. Detrás del volante se podía ver el reflejo de las gafas de Ronald Wilhite, George al fin se había puesto en contacto con él y sin tardar había comenzado a cumplir con la misión encomendada por señor Johnson. En el departamento de Philip, este observaba la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja que yacía a su lado. Eliza dormía profundamente con una leve sonrisa en los labios que la hacían ver realmente hermosa, parecía como si las lagrimas y la tristeza que llevaba al llegar habían desaparecido por completo después de que él se había atrevido al fin a confesarle lo que había intentado guardar desde hacía ya varios meses. Philip la veía con un dejo de tristeza y preocupación, aun no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la familia Andley ante esta nueva situación entre él y Eliza, tal vez lo mejor sería dejas las cosas como él tenía planeado y despedirse de ella para siempre después de aquella noche. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar que esa sería la última vez que estaría con ella y no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla hacia si una vez más, Eliza sonrió al sentirlo apretarla ciñéndola a su cuerpo y sin esperar a que dijera nada comenzó a besarlo dulcemente mientras él se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía por ella una última vez. Tan solo una última vez para llevar consigo el recuerdo de esa noche para el resto de su vida. En la mansión Andley después de reaccionar Alyson veía como la tía Elroy caminaba de un lado a otro completamente furiosa, aun no entendía que era lo que la había molestado tanto si después de todo el abuelo Jacobo al fin se le había declarado y le había dicho que se casaría con ella.

(Elroy) estúpido….como se atreve…..

(Amín) (Acercándose) sucede algo Alyson?

(Alyson) (Confundida) creo que el abuelo le pidió matrimonio a la tía pero no le cayó en gracia!

(Amín) (Feliz) Mabruk Emilia- Felicidades!

(Elroy) (Furiosa) que Mabruk ni que felicidades! (viendo la mirada desconcertada de los dos) Felicidades un cuerno!

(Amín) (Tragando nervioso) Emilia!

(Alyson) (Confundida) pero tía, porque está tan molesta Acaso no le alegra que el abuelo al fin se haya sincerado con usted y le haya pedido que se casen?

(Elroy) (Furiosa) un engreído, eso es lo que es tu abuelo!

(Alyson) pero….

(Elroy) (Furiosa) como que, luego nos iremos y te llevare como mi esposa? (gritando) acaso esa es forma de pedirle matrimonio a una dama? Que se a creído? Que es el único pretendiente que tengo? (ante la cara de asombro de los dos) idiota, eso es lo que es si cree que voy a aceptar sus imposiciones!

Con paso firme y azotando la puerta la tía Elroy salió de la biblioteca mientras Amín y Alyson se veían uno al otro completamente sorprendidos ante la reacción que había tenido la tía ante la osadía de Jacobo al asegurar que se la llevaría como su esposa sin siquiera pedírselo formalmente. En la mansión Lancaster, Henry caminaba en la biblioteca, había visto como Vanessa salía de la mansión sin decir a donde se dirigía. Desde que había recibido la citación por la denuncia que Tim había hecho en su contra, había comenzado a sentir que sus días estaban contados, presentía que muy pronto todo su pasado saldría a la luz y no quería ni imaginar que era lo que pasaría con él cuando Violet y Alyson supieran toda la verdad que él les había ocultado aun a sus hijos.

(Henry) (Tomando una copa sumamente nervioso) maldita sea! Como es posible que ahora todo esto esté pasando? (recordando) que más cosas puede saber ese imbécil de mi? (respirando pesadamente) como fui tan idiota de dejar olvidados esos artefactos? Nunca debí sacarlos de esa caja fuerte! (viendo el liquido de su copa) nunca pensé que quedarme con lo tuyo iba a traerme tantas desgracias socio! (suspirando) solo espero que nunca sepan como sucedió todo aquel día…..no…..eso sería imposible…(sonriendo) eso….solo tú y yo lo sabemos y así se quedara si de mi depende!

Sin querer pensar más en el asunto Henry volvió a llenar su copa y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Sabía que no debía embriagarse y mucho menos estando las cosas como estaban pero por ahora solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que Vanessa volviera y le dijera al fin a donde había ido y si había logrado solucionar su situación. Juntos deberían comenzar a planear la contra demanda que pondrían en contra de Tim antes de que las cosas se salieran mas de control. En el edificio a donde había conducido Jacobo, Albert caminaba detrás del viejo Escoses mientras juntos atravesaban un largo pasillo iluminado, a pesar de estar en completo silencio los pasillos parecían haber sido limpiados recientemente y las oficinas vacías parecían haber permanecido así por largo, largo tiempo. En silencio Jacobo abrió la última puerta del pasillo indicándole a Albert que podía pasar. Al entrar en aquella oficina Albert no pudo más que detenerse y observar el amueblado que formaba parte de aquella enorme y elegante oficina.

(Albert) (Volteando a verlo) en donde estamos?

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo apesarado) esta…..esta era la oficina de mi hijo!

(Albert) (Confundido) que hacemos aquí?

(Jacobo) (acomodándose) cuando mi hijo…..murió, yo me entere que su socio se había hecho cargo de todo lo concerniente al negocio y a los arreglos para el funeral de mi hijo…..realmente debo decirte que me pareció un hombre muy atento cuando lo llame para pedirle que me ayudara con el traslado de mi hijo, ya habían pasado un par de meses cuando decidí venir a hablar con mi nuera, quería pedirle que viniera a vivir a Escocia a la casa de su marido pero al llamar y plantearle mi idea Henry Lancaster se comporto de una forma muy extraña, cuando le pregunte qué era lo que sucedía, me conto una historia que realmente me hiso odiar a Violet! (viendo la mueca de sorpresa de Albert) veras William, durante un tiempo considere dejar tranquila a Violet, para que tanto ella como yo pudiéramos superar un poco la perdida de mi querido hijo. Cuando me di cuenta que ella era la única familia que me quedaba quise tenerla cerca de mí para que pudiéramos compartir los recuerdos de lo que había sido la vida de mi hijo y los sueños que el siempre tuvo, pero….

(Albert) (Comenzando a comprender) pero lo que le dijo Henry lo hiso cambiar de opinión?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) esa llamada ha sido la más dura que he hecho en toda mi vida, William! Después de esa llamada decidí sacar a mi hijo de donde Violet lo había enterrado y lo lleve a casa….no creí que ella mereciera tenerlo cerca después de lo que creí que había hecho!

(Albert) (Resoplando) que fue lo que le dijo que tanto le afecto?

(Jacobo) (Serio) Henry comenzó a balbucear al principio, cuando le pedí que por favor me dijera si todo estaba bien, si mi nuera tenía algún problema y fue cuando él me dijo que tras la pérdida de mi hijo, él y mi nuera se habían unido de una forma muy especial….al principio creí que se refería a un lazo de amistad pero luego el me dijo que….

(Albert) (Comprendiendo) que Violet estaba embarazada y que no era precisamente de su hijo, verdad?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) no sabes cuánto odie a Violet por eso….y más aun después de… (viéndolo a la cara) después de que Henry me confesara eso, envié a uno de mis hombres a constatar la historia! (serio) por alguna razón que no comprendía en ese momento, yo quería…necesitaba saber que mi odio hacia ella realmente tenía razón y claro….el investigador pudo constatar que era verdad….pero no solo eso!

(Albert) (Serio) no solo constato que ella estaba embarazada! También constato que su embarazo era mucho más avanzado de lo que había pensado, verdad?

(Jacobo) (Furioso) me volví loco pensando que Violet se había atrevido a serle infiel a mi hijo mientras él estaba vivo! Estuve a punto venir yo mismo a maldecirla por lo que se había atrevido a hacer…..no sabes cuánto lamento no haberlo hecho! (viendo la cara de asombro de Albert) si hubiera venido ella me hubiera dicho que la criatura que crecía en su vientre era mi preciosa Alyson! Si hubiera venido hubiera podido luchar porque ella y mi nieta tuvieran todo lo que merecían y no las hubiera dejado a merced de ese asesino!

Albert se quedo completamente asombrado al escuchar aquella declaración tan repentina. El rostro de Jacobo parecía realmente compungido al recordar todo aquello pero sabía que no debía comentar nada hasta que el viejo Escocés se tranquilizara y terminara de contarle el resto de la historia. En las afueras de la ciudad Vanessa detenía su auto frente a un exclusivo edificio de apartamentos, siempre había sabido que Tim tenía un pequeño departamento en aquel lugar y seguramente allí era donde se estaba quedando ahora que estaba de vuelta. Desde la ventana en completa obscuridad Tim observaba el auto de Vanessa sin entender que era lo que ella hacia allí, un enorme escalofrió le recorrió la espalda pues sabía que fuera lo que fuera a hacer esa mujer debía tener mucho cuidado. Serio la vio bajar del auto y comenzar a cruzar la calle para entrar al edificio, estaba a punto de alejarse de la ventana para prepararse a recibirla cuando algo le llamo la atención, después de ver aquel auto que con las luces apagadas se había detenido detrás del auto de Vanessa en actitud extraña. Sonriendo se alejo de la ventana y tomo aire al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su departamento, seguramente William Andley era el responsable de aquel auto negro y ahora tendría una nueva oportunidad de saludar a su queridísima ex amante sin ningún temor, pronto pensaba desaparecer por completo y no quería perder la oportunidad de poder tenerla de frente y hacerle saber lo que pensaba de ella. Componiendo la mejor mueca de sorpresa que tenia se dirigió a la puerta lista para dar su mejor actuación.

(Tim) (Viéndola a los ojos) Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo coqueta) no vas a invitarme a pasar, querido?

(Tim) (Serio) se invita a pasar a los amigos nunca a los enemigos!

(Vanessa) (Entrando) tu y yo no podemos encasillarnos en ninguna de esas categorías querido! (viéndolo a los ojos) tu y yo vamos mucho mas allá (sonriéndole) no te parece?

(Tim) (Sosteniendo aun la puerta abierta) por que no dejas de actuar como vampiresa seductora y me dices de una vez a que has venido?

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) tanto te urge que me vaya? (acercándose) o no será que lo que te urge es fingir que te he seducido para tenerme en tus brazos una vez más como siempre esperaste?

(Tim) (Viéndola a los ojos) a que has venido Vanessa?

(Vanessa) (Alejándose) está bien querido, si quieres hacerte el difícil por mi está bien! (sonriendo) siempre estoy dispuesta a jugar un poco!

(Tim) (Serio) pues lamento decirte que para ti, no me hago el difícil querida! (sonriendo) simplemente soy imposible! (caminando hacia la ventana) veras, para tu mala suerte…me he propuesto no volver a acostarme con prost…..con mujeres como tú!

(Vanessa) (Furiosa) podre ser lo que tú quieras, pero no puedes negar que te enamoraste perdidamente de mi! (metiendo la mano en su bolso) es una lástima que siempre hayas sido tan poca cosa para una mujer con clase como yo…así como es una lástima que no quieras aprovechar la última oportunidad que tendrías de hacer el amor en lo que te resta de vida!

(Tim) (Sonriendo al adivinar a lo que iba) si piensas matarme, creo que no escogiste el momento más adecuado!

(Vanessa) (Apuntándole con un revolver) y puedo preguntar, porque no?

(Tim) (Viendo por la ventana) porque en cuanto tú jales del gatillo, todo mundo sabrá que eres responsable de mi muerte y no podrás salvarte de eso!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y cómo crees que se enterarían? Absolutamente nadie sabe en donde vives y no le dije a nadie que vendría a verte!

(Tim) (Sonriendo) sabes querida, siempre me pregunte….como podías salirte con la tuya siendo tan estúpida? (viendo el rostro encolerizado de ella) acaso no te has dado cuenta que ahora te están vigilando?

(Vanessa) (Apuntándole nerviosa) de que hablas?

(Tim) (Viendo hacia afuera) creo que al fin alguien escucho mis advertencias y decidió vigilarte! (viéndola caminar hacia la ventana aun apuntándole) aunque tal vez sería bueno que dispararas! Tal vez así terminarías de una vez con mi desgracia y William Andley podría conseguir pruebas suficientes para meterte a la cárcel de por vida!

(Vanessa) (Viendo el extraño auto detrás del suyo) como sabes que viene siguiéndome?

(Tim) (Sonriendo) como sabes tú, que estoy mintiendo? Porque no me disparas y hacemos la prueba?

(Vanessa) (Retrocediendo hacia la puerta) no sé si lo que dices sea verdad! Tal vez ese auto si viene siguiéndome y eso sea lo único que te salve….por ahora! (guardando el arma) más te vale que no te presentes a la corte querido…no me gustaría ser tu si te atreves a presentarte al careo con mi padre!

(Tim) (Viéndola a los ojos) entonces saca tu arma de nuevo y dispárame! Esa es la única solución a tus problemas y los míos! (caminando hacia ella) dispara querida….esa es la única forma en la que yo no me presente a los tribunales a acusar a tu padre…..y la única forma en la que me libres de este amor que en mala hora sentí por ti!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) que patético! Así que no estaba equivocada del todo!

(Tim) (Serio) no, no lo estabas! (acercándose peligrosamente) Te Amo! Te amo tanto como te odio! (respirándole en la cara) ahora más te vale que salgas de aquí, antes que decida quitarte el arma y acabar de un solo disparo con mis problemas y los de William Andley!

(Vanessa) (Alejándose nerviosa) vete de la ciudad Tim! La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última vez! La próxima vez me asegurare que nadie me siga antes de acabar contigo!

(Tim) (Cerrándole la puerta en la cara y respirando aliviado) esta es la última vez que nos vimos querida! (suspirando aliviado) bendito William Andley! (pensativo) venias a matarme querida…(suspirando) digna hija de tu padre!

Vanessa salió del edificio aun sintiendo que las manos le temblaban, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta que un auto la seguía. Estaba segura que Tim había mentido para salvar su vida pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cometer una tontería y menos por salvar a su padre de sus estupideces. Casi había llegado a su auto cuando vio perfectamente el brillo que reflejaba la luz de la calle sobre las gafas del detective Wilhite. Con paso firme comenzó a caminar hacia el dispuesta a averiguar si realmente la estaban siguiendo. De pronto la puerta del auto negro se abrió y un hombre bajo llevando un ramo de flores en las manos, sonriendo Ronald Wilhite camino hacia ella llevando las flores.

(Ronald) (Sonriendo) querida te estaba esperan…..(poniéndose serio) perdone señorita….por un momento pensé que era mi prometida a quien espero desde hace rato!

(Vanessa) (Viendo el ramo de flores en las manos del hombre) no se preocupe…yo también pensé que lo conocía por eso me acerque! (alejándose) que tenga buena noche!

(Ronald) (Sonriendo) muchas gracias señorita!

El detective vio como Vanessa se subía a su auto y de prisa se dispuso a subir a su auto para seguirla una vez más, necesitaba que uno de sus hombres tomara su lugar ahora que Vanessa lo había visto y mientras conducía detrás de ella con las luces apagadas no pudo más que suspirar mientras veía el ramo de flores que había comprado para su esposa para después de vigilar que Vanessa volviera a su casa esa noche. Después de un par de luces el auto de uno de sus hombres salió de una de las esquinas tomando el lugar de él mientras él se desviaba para no levantar mas sospechas en la muchacha que el señor Johnson le había pedido que vigilara. Vanessa conducía de prisa, las manos le temblaban aun después de no haber podido cumplir con sus planes, aun no podía entender como había dudado en jalar del gatillo cuando era evidente que tenia a Tim justo donde lo quería. Furiosa golpeo el timo con una mano y comenzó a recordar algo que hacia mucho tiempo no traía a la mente, por un momento se perdió dentro de aquel recuerdo que la atormentaba aun de vez en cuando y reacciono justo antes de chocar contra un poste de luz en la esquina que daba justo a la entrada de la mansión Lancaster. El investigado tomo nota de lo que había sucedido y siguió de frente para observar desde lejos cuando ella entrara a la mansión. En el departamento de Philip aun enredados en medio de las sabanas Eliza y Philip se veían a los ojos después de haber hecho el amor una vez mas, Eliza observaba feliz las facciones en el rostro de Philip hasta que encontró un pequeño destello en su mirada, por un momento sintió un enorme vacio en el estomago y comenzó a comprender.

(Eliza) (Acariciándole la mejilla) por favor, no me dejes!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) como sup…(suspirando) Fierecilla!

(Eliza) (Besándolo desesperada) por favor amor….no me dejes! No ahora que al fin todo está claro entre nosotros!

(Philip) (Abrazándola fuertemente) por favor Eliza, tienes que entender que lo hago por tu propio bien!

(Eliza) (Negando) como puedes siquiera pensar eso? Como puedes ser capaz de decir que es por mi bien? Como quieres que te diga que me muero si me dejas?

(Philip) (Viéndola a los ojos) pero Eliza! (soltándola y sentándose en la cama) que puedes esperar de alguien como yo? Que puedo yo ofrecerte si no soy un buen hombre?

(Eliza) (Sonriendo) eso mismo podría decir yo! (abrazándolo fuertemente) que puede ofrecer una mujerzuela como yo?

(Philip) (Serio) tú no eres ninguna mujerzuela, Eliza! (viéndola a los ojos) nunca vuelvas a decir eso de ti!

(Eliza) (Sonriéndole) lo ves? Como pretendes que sobreviva sin ti, si tú me ves con mejores ojos de los que yo misma puedo verme? (suspirando) tu y yo nos conocemos tan bien y aun así nos amamos, no crees que vale la pena luchar por esto que estamos sintiendo?

(Philip) (Serio) y si te hago daño? Eliza, yo no quiero que tengas que arrepentirte de estar conmigo!

(Eliza) (Dándole una bofetada) eres un idiota!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) pero…

(Eliza) (Furiosa) ya me canse Philip!

(Philip) (Viéndola caminar de arriba abajo) ves? Ves como lo único que puedo hacer a tu lado es hacerte daño!

(Eliza) (Respirando agitada) daño voy a hacerte yo si no dejas tus estupideces de una vez! (viendo la cara de asombro de Philip) ya me dijiste que me amabas y no puedes retractarte! No voy a dejar que te retractes y mucho menos dejare que me hagas a un lado!

(Philip) (Sorprendido) Eliza!

(Eliza) (Respirando agitada) no es negociable! Tú te quedaras conmigo y no vas a volver a decirme que me dejaras porque soy capaz de..De…soy capaz de…..

Philip no pudo más que comenzar a reír mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba a Eliza entre sus brazos. De alguna forma muy dentro de sí sabía que Eliza tenía razón. Los dos habían cometido errores en sus vidas pero ahora el peor error que podrían cometer seria no darse una última oportunidad. Nunca el podría encontrar una mujer tan afín a él y ella seguramente nunca lograría encontrar a alguien como él. De una u otra forma los dos habían logrado amoldar sus vidas para merecerse el uno al otro y los dos habían logrado cambiar y seguían luchando por dejar atrás los errores del pasado. Estaba tan feliz de que ella fuera tan fuerte y testaruda para no dejarlo ir como el estúpidamente estaba pensando hacerlo. Estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando sintió como Eliza le daba un fuerte empujón haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sonriendo vio la mirada maliciosa de la pelirroja quien sonriendo con picardía dejo caer las sabanas que la cubrían en ese momento dejándolo ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo antes de lanzarse encima de él una vez más. En la mansión Lancaster. Henry había escuchado la puerta de entrada cerrarse de golpe y reconociendo claramente los pasos de su hija salió al salón para saber que había logrado. Vanessa lo vio venir hacia ella y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para alejarse rumbo a su habitación. Henry no sabía cómo interpretar aquella actitud de su hija pero de alguna forma sentía que ninguna ayuda podría esperar de ella y debía prepararse para salir huyendo lo antes posible. En la habitación de la tía Elroy podía escucharse el estruendo de los jarrones que parecían por algún motivo estar estrellándose en contra de las paredes mientras una indignada dama repetía una y otra vez que era una dama y que no permitiría que ningún viejo escocés bajado de las montañas la obligaría a hacer absolutamente nada que ella no quisiera. Amín y Alyson no podían hacer más que verse a la cara mientras intentaban que la tía abriera la puerta para que pudieran hablar con ella, habían tocado con tanta insistencia hasta que la furiosa dama abrió la puerta y Amín aprovechando el momento había empujado a Alyson hacia adentro antes de salir casi corriendo rumbo a las escaleras dejando solas a las damas para que pudieran conversar. La tía Elroy casi había sonreído al ver al viejo musulmán casi correr rumbo a las escaleras mientras alyson junto a ella también veía en la misma dirección aun incrédula por lo que su baba había hecho.

(Alyson) (Seria) Baba!

(Elroy) (Tosiendo suavemente) puedo saber qué es lo que quieres?

(Alyson) (Seria) queríamos….pero mi compañero de batalla, creo que tenía algo más que hacer!

(Elroy) (Seria) seguramente lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de meterse en la vida privada de una dama!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) privada? Creo que tratándose de que usted será mi abuela muy pronto esto es algo que podemos conversar usted y yo!

(Elroy) (Sonrojándose) y quien ha dicho que yo vaya a ser tu abuela?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) acaso no desea serlo?

(Elroy) (Seria) ya somos familia que mas podríamos ser?

(Alyson) (Tomándola de la mano) podríamos ser felices las dos con los hombres que amamos…y nos aman!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) quien ha dicho que yo ame a ese viejo atolondrado?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) acaso no lo ama?

(Elroy) (Seria) entrometida!

(Alyson) (Seria) sigo esperando una respuesta!

(Elroy) (Indignada) por supuesto que no lo amo!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) muy bien, yo soy una entrometida y usted una mentirosa!

(Elroy) (Seria) como te atreves?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) si no mal recuerdo usted misma le confesó al abuelo que todo lo de aquel asunto del compromiso con Baba era para que el sintiera celos y al fin se atreviera a declararse! Usted dijo que ….

(Elroy) (Levantando la mano) no tienes que recordarme lo que dije! Sé muy bien lo que dije en ese momento pero eso no quiere decir que yo venga a obedecer los antojos de un viejo loco y poco romántico que se atreve a decir que…..digo, de un viejo loco!

(Alyson) (Emocionada) así que eso era! Usted quería una declaración romántica!

Alyson casi había dicho aquello dando de saltos mientras la pobre tía Elroy caía sentada en la cama sabiendo que aquella confesión sería algo de lo que tendría que arrepentirse más adelante. En el viejo edificio, Jacobo observaba el rostro de Albert, todas las confesiones que acababa de hacerle parecían haberlo dejado sumamente preocupado, todo lo que Jacobo había dicho de la familia Lancaster iba mas allá de lo que él hubiera podido siquiera imaginar. Nervioso levanto la mirada hacia Jacobo sabiendo que no debía, no podía dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

(Albert) (Serio) Violet sabe todo esto?

(Jacobo) (Negando) como podría decirle ahora que la odie por tanto tiempo? Con que cara podría presentarme ante ella después de que me he impuesto ante todos tomando decisiones por mi nieta que no me correspondía tomar?

(Albert) (Suspirando) y Alyson sabe lo que usted pensaba de su madre?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) ella lo sabe muy bien! (recordando) el día que Alyson llego a la puerta de casa en Escocia, yo la recibí de mala gana! Cuando Doris la cocinera fue al estudio a buscarme para avisarme que mi nieta había llegado, casi pierdo la cabeza por la ira que sentí en contra de ella! Sabía exactamente quien era la joven parada en la puerta de mi casa y después de maldecirla una y otra vez mientras caminaba del estudio a la puerta, la vi! (sonriendo) allí frente a mi estaban esos preciosos ojos azules que me miraban con la misma expresión que lo hacia ella cuando estaba con vida! Esa era la misma mirada que mi esposa me había dado el día que nuestro hijo había nacido! (cerrando los ojos) esos ojos tan expresivos y esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de su padre me dejaron por completo turbado!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces la acepto en cuanto la conoció?

(Jacobo) (Negando) no soy ningún tonto sentimentalista muchacho! Después de la primera impresión le grite que me dijera quien era! Aun recuerdo como sus ojos cambiaron de repente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar! Parecía a punto de sufrir un desmayo cuando me entrego los documentos en los que decía que era la hija de Violet…..y de mi querido hijo Edward! Por un momento la furia estuvo a punto de surgir de nuevo y me disponía a gritarle en la cara que sabia hija de quien era cuando me sentí de pronto inundado por el perfume de su cabello! (sonriendo) no sé en qué momento Alyson se había lanzado a mis brazos y había comenzado a llorar de una forma que me partió el corazón por completo! Ese llanto me dejo desarmado completamente y sin poder entender por qué, me di cuenta que yo también la abrazaba y estaba intentando confortarla! Después de una jarra de té y muchas horas a solas ella me conto paso a paso lo que había sido de su vida y la de su madre! (viéndolo a los ojos) y sabes que hice yo después de escuchar su historia? (sonriendo irónico) le dije que no era mi nieta y que perdía su tiempo si ella y su padre pensaban que iban a sacarme un centavo más de lo que ya le habían robado a mi hijo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) la acuso de ladrona?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) lo hice! Y muy dignamente, esa muchacha quebrada emocionalmente me vio a los ojos y me dijo que no quería nada de mi más que el amor que un abuelo podía darle! Estaba a punto de irse de la misma forma que había llegado cuando le pregunte si estaría dispuesta a probar que era mi nieta! (riendo) me sentía culpable de las nuevas lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos y recordándome tanto a la mirada de mi querida esposa pensé que lo mejor tanto para ella como para mí era comprobar si realmente era yo quien tenía la razón o ella que según yo, quería verme la cara de idiota! (resoplando) esa prueba de sangre vino a mí como una bofetada que me quemaba el rostro cuando no solo me decía que era sangre de mi sangre sino que venía a recordarme todas las maldiciones que había proferido en su contra y en contra de su madre odiándolas cuando lo que debía haber estado haciendo todos esos años era protegerlas!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pensé que el reencuentro entre ustedes había sido de una forma más…..mágica!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) así es como ella te la describió? (viéndolo asentir) después de esa prueba de sangre, yo la abrace con tanta fuerza que casi la hago desmayar! En ese momento no comprendía, pensé que el temblor de su cuerpo se debía a que la había apretado mucho y que las emociones eran más de las que ella podía soportar igual a como mis emociones comenzaban a traicionarme y no me dejaban para de llorar y besarle la frente a ella! (serio) después de enterarme las porquerías que los Lancaster le habían hecho pasar, comprendí que aquel abrazo mío no había servido más que para revivir en ella viejos fantasmas que la atormentaban y que ella intentaba dejar atrás emprendiendo el viaje que la había llevado hasta mi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ella te ama con el alma, lo sabías?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) esa pequeña me ama más de lo que nunca merecí después de tanto renegar de ella y de Violet! (bajando la mirada) después de que ella se fue de mi lado, comencé a hundirme cada vez más en mi propio odio! Me odiaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese pedazo de mi propia alma! Me odiaba por cada día que ella había pasado hambre y temblando de miedo! Me odiaba tanto que casi acabo con mi propia vida!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) suicidarte? Intentaste suicidarte?

(Jacobo) (Negando) dejarme morir seria un término más acertado! Estaba tan enfadado conmigo mismo que no pude hacer más que recriminarme una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido! (Sonriendo) de pronto me llego una carta de ella…en esa carta venia una sola fotografía! (sacando la doblada fotografía de su bolsillo) su sonrisa era tan sincera….como podía yo dejarme hundir por la culpa cuando veía esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro! Esa sonrisa tan amplia después de todo lo que había sufrido me trajo de vuela a la realidad! (mostrándole la foto de alyson sobre un camello donde parecía divertirse en grande y ser feliz) esa sonrisa fue la que me animo a hacer lo que debía hacer! (viendo la mirada de Albert) comencé a buscar la forma de vengar a mi nieta y de volver a ser digno de ver a Violet a los ojos una vez más!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) venganza? (sonriendo) veo que aun no conocía a su nieta realmente! Ella nunca podría admitir un sentimiento tan oscuro como la venganza! Justicia si, pero venganza…

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) nunca! Eso lo aprendí conforme mis investigaciones avanzaban! Por medio de ellas descubrí como mi nieta había descubierto quien era! Descubrí el dolor que le había causado saber que no era una bastarda como Henry y sus hijos le gritaban! Pude ver lo fuerte que era mi frágil nieta! Aprendí a conocerla a través de los ojos de desconocidos y mi venganza poco a poco se convirtió en justicia! Justicia para ellas y para mi hijo! Durante muchos meses pensé en la forma de hacer que Henry Lancaster se arrepintiera de todo el daño que les había hecho a mi familia hasta que llego aquella llamada! (viéndolo de frente) fue cuando me confesó que te amaba y que por primera vez en su vida era feliz!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hubiera deseado que eso durara mucho más de lo que duro!

(Jacobo) (Serio) mi gente la observo por un tiempo corto y me informaron que tú estabas manejando el asunto de Vanessa y como le habías dado a mi nieta el lugar que le correspondía en tu casa! Luego cuando me entere de que ella enfrentaría a Philip en la corte me sorprendí! (Orgulloso) sabias que estuve presente en el juicio que ella llevo contra Philip y tu sobrina? Después de ese juicio decidí dejar las cosas como estaban porque creí que alyson y tu podrían enfrentar a esa familia! (bajando la mirada) nunca creí que los alcances de Philip llegaran a hacerle tanto daño! (viendo la cara de Albert) se que no fue tu culpa! Así como también se que no fue culpa de Philip!

(Albert) (Serio) a pesar de todo Philip demostró tener buen corazón al no llevar a cabo el plan de Vanessa!

(Jacobo) (Levantándose) esa es otra! Aun cuando es una alimaña no se compara aun a su padre! Ese es un completo monstruo!

(Albert) (Serio) tal vez ahora podamos al fin detenerlo y con suerte logremos también librarnos de Vanessa!

(Jacobo) esa muchacha está al borde de la locura William! (viéndolo a los ojos) no te has dado cuenta de lo atormentada que esta?

(Albert) (Molesto) no más atormentada que alyson después de tantos acosos!

(Jacobo) (Serio) es precisamente por eso que debemos hacer que el joven Saint-Claire se la lleve lo antes posible!

(Albert) (Serio) eso ya lo intentamos y ella volvió!

(Patrick) (Entrando) eso fue un lamentable error de mi gente que no podemos dejar que vuelva a repetirse!

(Jacobo) (Viendo el reloj) llegas tarde!

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) me disculpo! Tuve un pequeño contratiempo con mi esposa Susana!

(Albert) (Serio) sucede algo?

(Patrick) (Negando) no! (viendo a Jacobo) aquí estoy, para que me pidió que viniera?

(Jacobo) (Ofreciéndole un asiento) creo que es hora de que nos quites a tu ex esposa de encima!

(Patrick) (Viendo a Albert) después de las estupideces que cometí estoy dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pueda!

(Albert) (Viéndolo de reojo) Vanessa fue a reclamarme su dinero a la mansión! Hasta me insinuó que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que ella me perdonara el haberte ayudado!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) ella estuvo allí cuando Tim fue a verte?

(Albert) (Viéndolo) como sabes que Tim fue a verme?

(Patrick) (Resoplando) el vino a verme hace unos días y me confesó que tenia esos artículos en su poder! Me pregunto si podía ayudarlo a devolverlos a su legítima dueña y le aconseje que fuera a la policía!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) te lo agradezco! Por mucho tiempo pensé que había perdido esos objetos!

(Patrick) (Viendo el anillo de Albert) Tim me llamo hace un momento cuando venia para acá! Me pidió que te diera las gracias!

(Albert) (Serio) las gracias?

(Patrick) (Serio) por haber mandado seguir a Vanessa! Le salvaste la vida!

(Jacobo) (Serio) ella intento matarlo?

(Patrick) (Asintiendo) al parecer esa era la idea que llevaba hasta que Tim le indico que si lo hacía todo mundo lo sabría por que la estaban siguiendo!

(Albert) (Caminando hacia la puerta) esto no puede ser posible!

(Jacobo) (Serio) a dónde vas William?

(Albert) (Viéndolo sorprendido) voy a casa! Si la loca de Vanessa anda por allí con la idea de matar a alguien no dudara en ir a buscar a alyson!

(Jacobo) (negand0) esa muchacha es capaz de todo William…..meno de matar!

(Albert) (Enojado) como puedes estar seguro de eso? Acaso no intento matar a su propio hijo?

(Patrick) (Pensativo) pero no lo hiso!

(Jacobo) (Serio) así como tampoco logro matar a su madre, como Henry le ha hecho creer todo este tiempo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Vanessa mato a su madre?

(Jacobo) (Negando) No, aunque ella crea que si lo hiso!

(Patrick) (Asombrado) entonces quien mato a esa mujer?

(Jacobo) (Viendo a Albert) quien más podría ser capaz de algo así?

(Albert) (Pensando) Henry?

Continuara….

Próximamente: Capitulo 107: Crimen y Castigo

Nota:

Queridas lectoras, con mucha pena vengo hasta ahora con esta nueva actualización, gracias a todas por la paciencia y los mensajes que con tanto cariño han enviado. Aquí estoy de vuelta de nuevo y espero muy pronto poder traer el final de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras han significado muchísimo para mí. Este capítulo está dedicado a todas ustedes que aun después de tanto tiempo aun siguen leyendo esta historia. Gracias a Maytecita, Luz, Margarita, Anahis con todos sus bellos mensajes de apoyo, Conny de Grandchester, Mona, mi amiga linda Dy, Karina y mis queridísimas Annalise, Pao, Roni, Angie, Sara, Cota, Yelitza, Yazmin, Paty y Janita Johnson muchas gracias por su presencia y su gran cariño. En especial muchas gracias a mi querida Editora Yolita, no creas que se me olvido tu cumpleaños amiga, este capítulo es todo tuyo con mucho cariño por siempre estar allí para ayudarme con mis enorme horrores ortográficos. Espero que la hayas pasado súper lindo en tu cumpleaños Yolita un fuerte abrazo para ti nena. Y para todas las lectoras silenciosas, muchas gracias por seguir esperando esta actualización. Hasta muy pronto.

Cariñitos

Yajaira 


	107. Chapter 107

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 107**

**Crimen y Castigo**

Albert y Patrick aun no podían salir de su asombro mientras Jacobo los observaba detenidamente esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara. Patrick no pudo hacer más que sentarse mientras intentaba asimilar esta última información que Jacobo les había dado, nunca había creído posible que hubiera alguien aun más ruin que la propia Vanessa pero aparentemente ella no podía compararse a su padre. Albert había comenzado a apretar los puños inconscientemente, no podía creer que había tenido por tantos años a Henry trabajando en el consorcio sin darse cuenta la clase de hombre que era y el peligro al que había expuesto no solo al consorcio sino que también a su familia.

(Albert) (Levantando la mirada) esta seguro que Henry mato a su esposa?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) tan seguro como también estoy seguro que mato a mi hijo!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) si esta tan seguro por que ha dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Porque no ha metido a ese hombre a prisión…..o por qué no ha…..ese hombre…..como es posible que este aquí tan tranquilo diciendo que sabe que ese hombre mato a su hijo y usted no ha hecho nada?

(Albert) (Pensativo) por que no tiene pruebas, verdad?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) así es! La única prueba que tengo no es admisible en ninguna corte! (resoplando) si tan solo me hubiera llevado a mi hijo en cuanto murió, mi medico se hubiera dado cuenta de lo sucedido y yo hubiera podido hacer algo…..aunque….

(Albert) (Viéndolo) ya no vale la pena pensar en lo que pudo ser y nunca será! Ahora debemos decidir lo que haremos al respecto por que ni Henry ni Vanessa pueden seguir sin pagar por todo lo que han hecho!

(Patrick) (Pensativo) si tan solo mis hombres no hubieran sido tan imbéciles!

(Jacobo) (Serio) aun puedes llevarte a Vanessa de aquí!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) yo?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) se que intentaste hacerlo antes y ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad que lo hagas de una vez por todas antes de que ella termine por perder por completo la razón y quedes viudo!

(Patrick) (Confundido) viu….de qué diablos estás hablando, Jacobo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) eso es algo que debes preguntarle a tu mujer, no creo que sea yo el indicado para darte ninguna explicación!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) Susana? Acaso ella ha estado en comunicación con Vanessa? (serio) acaso estas insinuando que ellas dos están aliadas de nuevo?

(Albert) (Viendo el rostro de Jacobo) tal vez eso debas preguntárselo a tu esposa, Patrick!

(Patrick) (Acercándose a Jacobo) que es lo que sabes? Me estás diciendo que tienes pruebas de que mi mujer y esa víbora están aliadas de nuevo?

(Jacobo) (Viéndolo a los ojos) por la forma en que tu mujer temblaba cuando se reunió con ella….yo me atrevería a decir que no era precisamente una reunión de viejas amigas! (bajando la mirada) pero como dije antes…eso es algo que debes discutir con ella si no quieres perderla!

(Patrick) (Serio) si Vanessa se acerco a Susana para molestarla yo…

(Albert) (Pensativo) por que no te la llevas Patrick? (viendo como los dos volteaban a verlo) por que no tomas a Susana y la llevas a casa? No es necesario que sigas arriesgándote tú y arriesgándola a ella!

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) eso sería una cobardía de mi parte William! (negando) yo no puedo dejarte con la carga de Vanessa después de que fue por la ineptitud de mis hombres que ella sigue libre y haciendo sus estupideces!

(Albert) (Serio) no es cobardía querer salvar a la mujer que amas y que va a darte un hijo!

(Patrick) (Apretando los puños) pero eso sería como dejar que Vanessa se siga saliendo con la suya!

(Jacobo) (Sirviendo unas copas) tal vez William tenga razón muchacho!

(Patrick) (Negando) me niego a salir huyendo de esa desquiciada!

(Jacobo) (Ofreciéndole una copa) tal vez sea hora que tu y William se lleven a sus mujeres lejos de aquí!

(Albert) (Negando) No!

(Patrick) (Viéndolo a la cara) si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo tú! Como pretendes que lo haga yo?

(Albert) (Viéndolos) porque yo si voy a sacar a mi familia de aquí! (serio) y Jacobo será quien se la lleve a Escocia para que yo pueda terminar con Henry y su hija!

(Jacobo) (Serio) creo que te equivocas William! Aquí quien va a…

(Albert) (Serio) aquí quien va a poner las cosas en orden voy a ser yo! (firme) no voy a permitir que mi esposa y mi tía tengan que sufrir por causa tuya y tus arranques de macho salvador!

(Jacobo) (Serio) como te atreves?

(Albert) (Acercándose) me atrevo, por que se que es lo que piensas hacer Jacobo! (viéndolo a la cara) y yo jamás permitiría que tu le hicieras un daño tan grande a dos mujeres que son tan importantes para mí!

(Jacobo) (Furioso) No pretenderás impedirme que cumpla con mi deber de padre!

(Albert) (Negando) lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es la oportunidad de hacer por tu nieta lo que no pudiste hacer por tu hijo! (viéndolo a los ojos) defenderla a ella y a tus bisnietos junto a la mujer que amas mientras yo me hago cargo de Henry y Vanessa!

(Patrick) (Serio) acaso estás loco? Después de todo este tiempo que has contado con nuestro apoyo y el de tu familia y no has podido hacer nada en contra de ella, que te hace pensar que podrás hacer algo sin nosotros para apoyarte?

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) acaso crees que tú y tus sobrinos lograran hacer algo sin mi ayuda?

(Albert) (Negando) mis sobrinos no se enteraran de nada de esto! De Henry y Vanessa me encargo yo y nadie más!

(Patrick) (negand0) estás loco! No pienso dejarte solo con esto!

(Jacobo) por supuesto que no! (serio) por que el que va encargarse de los Lancaster seré yo y ninguno de ustedes va a meterse en mi camino!

Sin esperar más Jacobo salió de aquella oficina dando un portazo mientras Albert y Patrick se veían a la cara sin dar muestras de querer dar la razón al otro. Aquella discusión de pronto se había dado por terminada ante la partida de Jacobo y sin decir una palabra más Albert se dirigió a la puerta sosteniéndola abierta para que Patrick saliera, era inútil seguir discutiendo pero Jacobo ya estaba decidido a seguir adelante con sus planes aun cuando Albert no quisiera. En la mansión Andley, Candy Ann y Jacob ayudaban a la abuela Elroy a recoger todos los almohadones que la dama había lanzado al suelo después de haber escuchado la absurda proposición de matrimonio del viejo escocés. La tía en silencio solo escuchaba los rezongos de los pequeños mientras entre los dos llevaban un almohadón grande hacia el sillón donde ella estaba sentada.

(Jacob) (Pujando) mucho asoden guelita!

(Candy Ann) (Intentando no tropezar) eto paece mi cuato no e tuyo guelita!

(Jacob) (Viéndola distraída) guelita….. Guelita ayuda que no guanto!

(Candy Ann) (Tropezando y cayendo sobre el almohadón) hay, guelita! Guelita!

(Jacob) (Viéndola serio) yo pienso que guelita ta momodada!

(Candy Ann) (Riendo divertida) yo queo que wedita necesita uno besito!

(Jacob) (Negando) peo guelita Roy no tene nomvio!

(Candy Ann) (Pensativa) vamo a busca a mama Lyson ella segudo llama a guelito Jaco pa que bese a guelita!

(Elroy) (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) Niña como se te ocurre?

(Jacob) (Riendo) guelita depeto!

(Candy Ann) (Con las manitas en la cadera) que, guelito jaco no e tu movio?

(Elroy) (Soplándose con la mano) de donde sacas esas tonterías? (viendo el desorden) y quien hiso este desastre?

(Jacob) (Rodando lo ojitos) hay welita, como que quien ito desoden? Tu juites!

(Candy Ann) (Seria) ed amo te pusio lela!

(Elroy) (Enojada) Niñaaa!

(Candy Ann) (Detrás de Jacob) eso dice mi hemanita, que ed amo pone lelo y tu tas lela! Tu pone tus ofitos así como que tas así así…..

(Elroy) (Enojada) como que estoy qué?

(Jacob) (Encogiendo los hombros) como que tas lela guelita!

La tía Elroy estaba a punto de contestar a aquella aclaración de los pequeños cuando la risa de Amín se dejo escuchar a todo volumen desde la puerta de la habitación. Los dos pequeños y la tía voltearon a ver hacia donde Amín intentaba calmar la risa que le había provocado la conversación de la tía con los pequeños los cuales salieron corriendo al ver el rostro de la tía Elroy inusualmente rojo del coraje que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Los dos pequeños se perdieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en donde Alyson arrullaba al pequeño William mientras comentaba con Latifa la propuesta matrimonial tan sorpresiva del abuelo Jacobo. Las dos se quedaron en silencio al ver como los dos pequeños entraban corriendo y se metían debajo de la cama de Latifa mientras a lo lejos la risa de baba Amín de pronto había desaparecido después de un portazo. Las dos se vieron a la cara y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta justo cuando baba pasaba rumbo a la cocina llevando una taza de té en la mano y el té escurriéndole por el cabello. En silencio el viejo baba las vio a la cara y sin decir nada cerró la puerta de la habitación antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo.

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) será que baba se atrevió a ir a ver a la tía?

(Latifa) (Resoplando) Baba nunca le ha temido a las fieras!

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) pero es que Emilia no es una fiera…..bueno hoy tal vez si pero seguro que su enojo es solo con el abuelo, no creo que este enojada con baba Amín!

(Candy Ann) (Asomando la cabecita) ya aploto da guelita?

(Latifa) (Riendo) ya salgan de allí!

(Jacob) (Asomándose) yo no oyela boom!

(Alyson) (Riendo) salgan de allí pequeños! Será mejor que vayan a bañarse para cuando vuelva Albert o no les leerá antes de dormir!

Apenas había terminado de decir aquello cuando los dos pequeños salieron corriendo de debajo de la cama dejando de nuevo a solas a las dos con el pequeño William. Era ya bastante entrada la noche y después de haber dejado al pequeño William en su cuna y de asegurarse que George había llegado a acompañar a Latifa, Alyson se había dispuesto a esperar a que Jacobo y Albert volvieran de donde quiera que hubieran ido. En el departamento de Patrick y Susana, este entraba después de volver de su reunión con Jacobo y Albert, su rostro era más serio de lo que era cuando había salido, al entrar sin hacer ruido había caminado hasta la habitación en donde el suponía que Susana estaría ya descansando, al entrar había visto la cama aun sin tocar y la luz que venía del baño indicaba que Susana estaría seguramente tomando un baño. Patrick camino hacia la puerta, quería hablar con su esposa lo antes posible pero al acercarse pudo escuchar los sollozos de su esposa quien suponía que estaba aun sola. Curioso se acerco un poco más para ver qué era lo que le pasaba y al fin pudo verla, Susana se encontraba sentada junto a la bañera abrazándose las piernas mientras se mecía desesperada. Patrick abrió la puerta y entro mientras ella al darse cuenta que él había llegado se apresuro a esconder el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

(Susana) (Asustada) no te escuche llegar amor!

(Patrick) (Serio) llegue hace unos minutos! (viéndola) quería hablarte de algo serio pero veo que no estás en condiciones en este momento!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) sucede algo, querido?

(Patrick) (Sonriendo) eso deberías tu decírmelo a mí, no te parece?

(Susana) (Sonriendo) no es nada, es solo que… bueno creo que mis hormonas….el embarazo, tu sabes!

(Patrick) (Serio) el embarazo? O Vanessa?

(Susana) (Estremeciéndose) yo…..yo no sé que tendría que ver ella conmigo!

(Patrick) (Levantándola del suelo) eso es lo que quisiera saber! (haciéndola verlo a los ojos) que tiene que ver ella contigo?

(Susana) (Nerviosa) me lastimas Patrick!

(Patrick) (Soltándola) no tanto como me lastimo a mi enterarme que has estado viéndote con Vanessa a mis espaldas! (viendo el asombro en el rostro de ella) veo que era verdad! (bajando la mirada) que pretendían tu y ella esta vez? Vengarse de mí por intentar llevarme a esa mujer a la fuerza? (viendo la expresión en el rostro de ella) o acaso me equivoco?

(Susana) (Llorando) perdóname Patrick!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) perdonarte? (furioso) que es lo que tengo que perdonarte?

(Susana) (Temblando) yo no quería verla pero ella…..(llorando) tengo miedo de perderte Patrick, por favor no me dejes Patrick!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) dejarte? (viéndola a los ojos) Que es lo que me ocultas Sussy? Porque podría yo dejarte?

El rostro de Susana de pronto había perdido todo el color, las manos habían comenzado a temblarle y ante el asombro de Patrick había comenzado a llorar con desesperación hasta que él no había podido hacer más que abrazarla intentando calmar aquel temblor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarla y esperar a que se calmara para poder conversar. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Jacobo y Albert habían vuelto a la mansión. Alyson se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca con un libro en el regazo el cual Jacobo había quitado cuidadosamente antes de que Albert la levantara en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que Jacobo lo tomaba del brazo antes de que saliera. La mirada del viejo escoses lo hiso voltear a ver el rostro de su esposa una vez más.

(Jacobo) (Serio) mírala bien William! Es por ella que te pido….te suplico que consideres irte de viaje! Mi nieta merece ser feliz contigo y sus hijos y aquí no podrán serlo hasta que los Lancaster paguen lo que han hecho! (soltándolo) llévatela y deja que sea yo quien se encargue de todo!

(Albert) (Viéndolo a la cara) esa es una discusión que continuaremos mañana! Por ahora llevare a mi esposa a descansar!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) llegaste habi!

(Albert) (Subiendo las escaleras) shhh…sigue durmiendo ayuni, hablaremos más tarde!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) qué hora es?

(Albert) (Colocándola en la cama) es hora de dormir! Ahora vuelvo!

(Alyson) (Sentándose en la cama) de donde vienen? Por que tardaron tanto habi?

(Albert) (Poniéndose la piyama) fuimos a dar una vuelta con tu abuelo para conversar!

(Alyson) (Viendo el reloj) hasta esta hora?

(Albert) (Sonriendo) creo que teníamos demasiadas cosas de que hablar y se nos fue el tiempo!

(Alyson) (Seria) que pasa Albert? Porque el abuelo esta tan extraño?

(Albert) (Serio) no pasa nada, es solo que ya esta situación nos tiene a todos muy incómodos! (abrazándola) vamos a dormir y hablaremos mañana!

Sin poder replicar Alyson se limito a corresponder el beso de buenas noches de Albert para después quedarse profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. En silencio Albert escuchaba la respiración de ella mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo conversado esa noche, miles de ideas se le amontonaban en la mente al imaginar todas las cosas que había ignorado de los Lancaster por tanto tiempo. Lentamente comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño mientras en la biblioteca Jacobo observaba la copa que sostenía en sus manos meditando en lo que haría ahora que ya había confesado a Albert y a Patrick todo aquel secreto que él había guardado por tanto tiempo. En la mansión Lancaster, Henry caminaba desesperado de una lado a otro, aun esperaba que Vanessa bajara de su habitación para decirle que había logrado conseguir de Tim pero parecía que Vanessa no pensaba compartir con el nada. En la mansión Jacobo parecía no poder descansar, había intentado subir a dormir pero la rabia y la cólera de todos los recuerdos que había tenido que compartir con Albert y Patrick no habían hecho más que inquietarlo de nuevo. No podía seguir esperando a que Albert decidiera llevarse a Alyson y a sus hijos lejos de allí, el tenía que hacer algo y debía hacerlo antes que la sangre se le enfriara, el tenia que buscar justicia por la muerte de su hijo y el sufrimiento de sus nietas y su madre. Estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando al salir de la biblioteca se había topado de frente con la tía Elroy. De pronto la mirada de enojo de la dama lo había dejado desarmado, allí se encontraba ella sin bajar la mirada ante el que de pronto había recordado la forma en que él prácticamente le había anunciado que iba a casarse con ella sin primero consultárselo de la forma adecuada tomando en cuenta el estatus de la dama. Jacobo intento componer su postura mientras los pies parecían estar renuentes a moverse de donde estaban, nervioso vio como la tía Elroy sin esperar a que él le dijera nada había volteado a ver hacia otro lado y había comenzado a subir de nuevo las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación. La mirada que le había dado lo había hecho estremecerse y sin pensar Jacobo había corrido hacia las escaleras hasta tomarla de la mano para que no se fuera.

(Jacobo) (Preocupado) Emilia!

(Elroy) (Suspirando) Jmmm!

(Jacobo) (Soltándole la mano) creo que te debo una explicación, verdad?

(Elroy) (Viéndolo de reojo) es muy tarde y no es correcto que hablemos a solas a estas horas!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) en que otro modo prefieres que te pida perdón por mi falta de tacto, mi quería Emilia?

(Elroy) (Seria) no espero ninguna disculpa, Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola comenzar a subir) es que acaso no vas a dejarme intentarlo al menos?

(Elroy) (Sin detenerse) Entre AMIGOS no son necesarias las disculpas…..y menos por un mal entendido SIN importancia!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) llamas algo "sin importancia" al hecho que quiera casarme contigo? (viéndola sin detenerse) Emilia! Emilia…contéstame!

(Elroy) (Viéndolo de nuevo) Es ya muy tarde…. (Viéndolo bajar la mirada) hablaremos mañana cuando sea una hora adecuada! Que descanses Jacobo!

(Jacobo) (Resoplando) está bien querida! Hablaremos más tarde!

El abuelo no pudo más que sonreír al ver que por lo menos la tía aun lo consideraba un amigo después de la forma en que el la había tratado sin considerar los sentimientos de ella. Después de meditarlo un momento decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era tomar una ducha caliente e intentar serenar su mente. El momento de buscar justicia para los suyos estaba cerca y no quería echarlo a perder por un arrebato. Respirando profundamente subió hasta su habitación para poder descansar un poco. En la habitación Albert aun sostenía firmemente el cuerpo de alyson mientras parecía estar atormentado por sus sueños. Un leve estremecimiento en los brazos de Albert hicieron que alyson despertara. En la apenas claridad de la madrugada las facciones del rostro de Albert le parecían tensas, su respiración estaba un poco agitada y por alguna razón sus brazos parecían apretarla cada vez mas y mas mientras él seguía respirando agitado sin poder despertar. La angustia y preocupación en su rostro de pronto la habían hecho comprender el tormento que sentía por ella y la situación por la que estaban pasando. Con dificultad logro zafarse del fuerte abrazo que el mantenía y se sentó en la cama mientras lo observaba dormir, parecía que el sueño que lo atormentaba era serio y al intentar despertarlo Albert se había sentado de golpe en la cama casi botándola. Apenas había logrado agarrarse del brazo de Albert cuando este asustado había perdido el equilibrio y casi caía detrás de ella. Asustado Albert la veía a los ojos mientras se sostenía de la orilla de la cama con un brazo y con el otro apenas había logrado sostenerla a ella antes que llegara al suelo.

(Albert) (Agitado) que …que paso hayati?

(Alyson) (Intentando pararse) creo que tuviste una pesadilla y no pude despertarte a tiempo!

(Albert) (Levantándola) casi te bote de la cama?

(Alyson) (negand0) no, solo perdí el equilibrio!

(Albert) (Confundido) no estabas dormida?

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) me despertaste cuando me apretaste con fuerza! (viéndolo preocupado) bueno pensé que te habías despertado con ganas de hacer travesuras y me apure a despertar…pero tu seguías dormido!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) entonces despertaste para hacer travesuras conmigo?

(Alyson) (Sonrojada) que soñabas que parecías tan agitado?

(Albert) (Abrazándola) lo mismo de siempre hayati…..ya deberías estar acostumbrada a mis sobresaltos nocturnos!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) son por mí, verdad?

(Albert) (Suspirando) no te lo voy a negar najda! (viéndola) realmente me preocupa todo lo que está pasando y no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti o alguno de nuestros hijos!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) sucede algo habib? Anoche cuando saliste con el abuelo estabas preocupado pero ahora….. En tu mirada hay algo más que preocupación! Que paso?

(Albert) (Viéndola) paso que estoy muriéndome de la angustia por ti y por mis hijos y no puedo convencerte a que hagas lo que te pido!

(Alyson) (Bajando la mirada) realmente quieres que me vaya?

(Albert) (Negando) no es que yo lo quiera hayati….es lo mejor para todos en este momento!

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo) no quiero alejarme habib….no quiero arriesgarme a perderte!

(Albert) (Suspirando) no vas a perderme! Por favor considera…..

Albert no había podido terminar de suplicar, los labios de alyson se habían apoderado de los suyos haciéndolo callar mientras ellas lo empujaba hacia la cama y se acostaba sobre él. Albert sabía bien lo que ella estaba haciendo y no pensabas ceder ahora que al fin habían podido comenzar a discutir la posibilidad de su partida. Con rapidez había logrado cambiar de posición con ella y ahora la apresaba contra la cama bajo su cuerpo. Los labios de Albert comenzaron a corresponder a los besos desesperados de ella, los brazos de Albert la apretaron aun mas contra él mientras con sus labios Albert había abandonado los de ella y había comenzado a descender hasta su cuello mordiendo sensualmente aquel rinconcito entre su cuello y su hombro haciéndola gemir ante la sorpresa. Sonriendo al haber logrado librar el ataque Albert se levanto sonriendo hasta verla directamente a la cara, la respiración agitada de ella le mostraba claramente que había logrado cambiar los papeles y ahora que la tenia apresada no pensaba ceder hasta conseguir que ella aceptara hacer lo que él quería.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) no te será fácil hacer que me olvide de lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas!

(Alyson) (s0nriendo) si me das unos minutos te aseguro que si podre hacerte olvidar!

(Albert) (Serio) hayati, de verdad me gustaría que te fueras con nuestros hijos y te refugiaras lejos de aquí por unos días!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo seria) pero por qué? Porque tenemos que separarnos habi? Porque tenemos que cambiar nuestras vidas por culpa de ellos?

(Albert) (Besándola tierno) no será por mucho tiempo hayati! Solo dame unos días para arreglar algunas cosas y yo iré por ustedes de inmediato!

(Alyson) (Suspirando) anoche no parecías estar tan convencido de que me fuera! (viéndolo) que fue lo que paso? A donde fueron el abuelo y tu y porque volviste tan preocupado?

(Albert) (Levantándose) no me preguntes por ahora najda! Solo haz lo que te pido, por favor!

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Albert…que es lo que está pasando?

(Albert) (Resoplando) no me preguntes por ahora! Solo dime que te irás y yo te prometo…

(Alyson) (Levantándose) No!

(Albert) (Exasperado) alyson!

(Alyson) (Negando) me prometiste no ocultarme nada Albert! Dime que es lo que está pasando ahora? (angustiada) Por qué tanta urgencia en que me vaya con los niños?

(Albert) (Viéndola a los ojos) no te angusties alyson! Solo quiero tomar precauciones eso es todo!

(Alyson) (Seria) está bien!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) está bien?

(Alyson) (Seria) me iré!

(Albert) (Suspirando) es lo mejor que puedes hacer por nuestros hi….

(Alyson) (Seria) me iré si me dices toda la verdad! (viéndolo levantar la mirada hacia ella) dime que es lo que no me has dicho y te prometo que me iré sin poner ninguna excusa!

(Albert) (Serio) hayati, no me pidas…

(Alyson) (Seria) ese es el trato! Dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto y no pondré ninguna excusa y tomare a mis hijos y me iré!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Tus hijos? Nuestros hijos…

(Alyson) (Cruzando los brazos) si me los voy a llevar yo sola entonces son míos!

(Albert) (Resoplando) no me gusta que me presiones así hayati!

(Alyson) (Seria) a mí tampoco me gusta que me obligues a hacer lo que no quiero!

(Albert) (Serio) no te estoy obligando; pero si insistes voy a tener que hacerlo!

(Alyson) (s0rprendida) serias capaz de obligarme a ir?

(Albert) (Serio) por ponerte a salvo soy capaz de cualquier cosa hayati!

(Alyson) (Seria) entonces dime lo que quiero saber y no tendrás que obligarme….yo sola tomare mi equipaje y me iré voluntariamente!

(Albert) (Asintiendo) está bien hayati! Pero después de que te diga todo comenzaras a prepararte para irte a Escocia con nuestros hijos! (viéndola a los ojos) y no pondrás ninguna excusa! (viéndola abrir la boca) ninguna excusa sin importar lo que yo tenga que decirte!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) dime entonces por qué debo irme?

La mirada de Albert sobre ella parecía penetrarle hasta los huesos pero ni ella ni el estaban dispuestos a retroceder en ese momento. Albert había logrado al fin sacarle una promesa de ponerse a salvo y aunque no quería decirle todo era lo que tendría que hacer para ponerla segura a ella y a sus hijos. Resignado bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño. Si tenía que tener aquella conversación con ella sería mejor que lo hiciera bien despierto y una ducha le ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco. Confundida alyson se quedo esperando a que el volteara a verla y le dijera algo pero la puerta simplemente se cerró detrás de él dejándola completamente sola esperando respuestas. A lo lejos escucho el agua de la regadera abrirse y al intentar abrir la puerta del baño se dio cuenta que Albert la había cerrado con seguro, era obvio que no deseaba otro intento de seducción por parte de ella y sin poder hacer mas alyson salió de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de su abuelo. Si alguien podía aclararle o por lo menos adelantarle algo de lo que Albert iba a decirle ese tenía que ser el abuelo Jacobo. En silencio había entrado a la habitación oscura y había caminado hasta la cama, pensaba tomar por asalto a su abuelo y obligarlo a decirle que era lo que estaba pasando pero al acercarse había notado que la cama estaba vacía, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el abuelo Jacobo salía completamente vestido y perfumado, la sorpresa en el rostro de ella provoco una sonrisa en la cara de su abuelo quien no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que hacía su nieta allí a esa hora. Sonriendo se acerco hasta ella y sin preguntar nada le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras para esperar a la tía Elroy. Apenas había salido de su asombro cuando alyson había salido detrás de él para conversar, había casi corrido a su lado hasta que el abuelo se había detenido.

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) sucede algo hija?

(Alyson) (Seria) eso es lo que quisiera saber!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) bueno solo me arregle un poco para salir con Emi…

(Alyson) (Seria) que paso anoche abuelo?

(Jacobo) (Serio) anoche?

(Alyson) (Seria) Albert salió contigo anoche y ahora se está comportando de una forma muy extraña abuelo! Albert quiere que me vaya con mis hijos y lo deje solo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) pues creo que es hora que comiences a obedecerle a tu marido, no te parece?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Deteniéndose) no quise decir eso! Es solo que el pobre muchacho está demasiado preocupado por tu seguridad y tu salud y tu no cooperas con él! (acercándose) deberías considerar ir con los pequeños a pasar una temporada a Escocia, estoy seguro que les encantara la fiesta de las gaitas y tu marido podrá ocuparse de los asuntos pendientes aquí sabiendo que tu estas tranquila y a salvo lejos de los Lancaster!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero abuelo, aun esta el asunto del robo que cometió Hen…

(Jacobo) (Asintiendo) asunto del cual yo mismo puedo ocuparme! (abrazándola) por favor pequeña, aun que sea solo por la tranquilidad de tu pobre marido déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de todo y no lo atormentes con preguntas que ya suficientemente atormentado se encuentra pensando que en cualquier momento la loca de Vanessa puede aparecerse aquí y hacerles algo a ti o a los pequeños!

(George) (Acercándose con Latifa) buenos días Jacobo, veo que intenta poner un poco de razón en esta pequeña testaruda!

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) tal vez deberías hacerle caso al abuelo najda! Por lo menos para que tú pobre Amir tenga un poco de paz!

(Alyson) (Seria) eso lo dices porque tú te quedaras aquí con Jali y no alejada pensando en lo que pueda pasar!

(George) (Negando) en eso te equivocas alyson! (viendo a Latifa) Tifa y yo también nos iríamos contigo! (viendo la cara de asombro de alyson) lo hemos decidido y Tifa quiere que seas tú quien traiga a nuestro hijo y yo no me siento tranquilo de que ella esté aquí sabiendo que los Lancaster pueden acercarse a ella para lastimarte así que…

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) hemos decidido que nos iremos contigo en cuanto tu lo digas!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo incrédula) tu también iras?

(George) (Sonriendo) alguien tiene que asegurarse que ustedes dos se porten bien y ya Amín se ha declarado incompetente de tal hazaña así que seré yo quien se encargue de eso! (viéndola a los ojos) además no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi primer hijo! No creo que William se oponga a que viaje a cuidarlas!

(Jacobo) (Sonriendo) será mejor que prepares tu viaje lo más pronto posible pequeña!

(Alyson) (Viéndolos seria) Albert me dirá lo que me ocultas abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Deteniéndola) si de verdad quieres a tu abuelo y le tienes un poco de amor a tu marido…no lo atormentaras con preguntas y esperaras a que nosotros solucionemos todo y te digamos todo lo que quieras saber! (pausando) a su tiempo!

Alyson vio la mirada de su abuelo y pudo ver la misma preocupación que había visto en los ojos de Albert hacia unos momentos. Definitivamente tenían buenos motivos para querer verla lejos de allí y ella amándolos como los amaba tendría que tomar en cuenta las palabras de su abuelo. Seria se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo William para tomar unos minutos y calmar el torbellino de preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Albert había salido de la ducha, sentía que el agua tibia no había logrado relajarlo como él esperaba y al salir a la habitación la había encontrado vacía. Serio respiro profundo listo para ir a buscar a su esposa y confrontarla con toda la verdad que no se había animado a decirle al despertar. Tranquilo salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, George y Latifa conversaban con Amín en la puerta de su habitación en donde el viejo musulmán reía animado al saber que su hija y su yerno estarían lejos de todo peligro. Por lo menos ahora se sentiría con más libertad de apoyar a Jacobo y a Albert pues no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ninguno de los dos le causara mas dolores al corazón de Najda. Albert apenas había pasado junto a ellos cuando George lo había detenido, esa mañana había decidido viajar con su sobrina y su esposa y necesitaba decírselo a Albert lo antes posible. Albert lo observo en silencio y después de saludar a los que lo acompañaban bajo junto con él a la biblioteca. En el salón de la mansión Jacobo había estado esperando que la tía apareciera pero al ver a Albert de nuevo había decidido acercarse para terminar la conversación que habían dejado en el aire esa madrugada. Albert se había acomodado en el sofá de la biblioteca mientras George caminaba nervioso antes de comenzar a hablar cuando la presencia de Jacobo los había interrumpido.

(Jacobo) (Serio) perdonen que los interrumpa un momento pero creo que dejamos la conversación inconclusa esta madrugada!

(Albert) (Molesto) no pienso cambiar de opinión Jacobo! Ya casi he convencido a Alyson que debe viajar y tú serás el que la acompañe mientras yo me hago cargo de todo!

(Jacobo) (Furioso) eres un necio William y no pienso permitir que mi nieta corra el riesgo de quedar viuda por tu testarudez!

(Albert) (Levantándose) acaso crees que no se cuidarme? No necesito que tú vengas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer para defender a mi familia y mucho menos cuando has estado ocultando todo lo que sabias de esa gente durante todo este tiempo buscando una venganza que Alyson jamás te permitiría cumplir!

(Jacobo) (Furioso) mi nieta no tiene por que enterarse de lo que yo hare! La muerte de mi hijo la vengare yo y nadie más que yo!

(George) (Sorprendido) un momento caballeros….(viéndolos a los dos) que tiene que ver el padre de Alyson en toda esta discusión?

Albert y Jacobo no pudieron hacer más que verse a la cara, los dos habían olvidado por completo la presencia de George y habían dicho cosas que no debían decir en ese momento. En silencio Albert camino hacia la puerta y después de poner seguro se volteo a ver a Jacobo. Era momento de decirle a George todo lo que el viejo escocés les había confesado la noche anterior a él y a Patrick y Albert esperaba que George se pusiera de su parte y convenciera a Jacobo a que partiera con Alyson y sus hijos. En el departamento de los Saint-Claire, Patrick esperaba que Susana despertara después de haber pasado la noche casi en blanco pensando en la posibilidad de que su esposa le confesara que todo había sido otra de sus trampas para atraparlo y terminar con el cómo casi lo habían hecho antes ella y Vanessa. Había pasado toda la noche observando el rostro pálido de Susana y la rabia había comenzado a invadirlo al solo pensar que esa mujer junto a él ahora llevaba en su vientre a su hijo. No quería ni pensar en la forma que reaccionaria si la escuchaba decir que lo había engañado una vez más y que el hijo que esperaba no era más que un accidente. Furioso se levanto de la cama y comenzó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, aquel movimiento de la cama había logrado que al fon Susana comenzara a despertar. Al abrir los ojos había visto como Patrick caminaba de arriba abajo y lentamente se sentó para poder conversar. Patrick la vio a la cara y sin atreverse a acercarse comenzó a respirar profundo antes de estallar furioso como quería hacerlo. Susana al ver la mirada de él sobre ella no pudo más que bajar la mirada y esperar a que él le pidiera que se fuera de su vida una vez más.

(Patrick) (Serio) volviste a engañarme verdad?

(Susana) (Levantando la cabeza) No! Yo no te he engañado Patrick!

(Patrick) (Resoplando) dime la verdad! Todo esto ha sido una farsa que preparaste junto a Vanessa, verdad? Que es lo que pretendían ahora? Acabar conmigo como no lograron hacerlo la primera vez? (acercándose) tanto me odias?

(Susana) (Negando) No! (levantándose) por favor amor…no piense así por favor!

(Patrick) (Serio) por favor que? Que quieres que piense después de que te han visto reunirte con Vanessa a mis espaldas?

(Susana) (Temblando) yo no quería ir a verla! Yo no quería pero ella…

(Patrick) ella qué? Que excusa piensas inventar ahora que he descubierto toda la verdad?

(Susana) (Negando) no tengo nada que inventarte Patrick! (bajando la mirada) no voy a decir nada pues veo que de todas formas tu nunca vas a creerme nada de lo que te diga!

(Patrick) (Sorprendido) tienes razón! Nada de lo que me digas en este momento puede cambiar el hecho de que he sido un idiota que ha creído de nuevo en nuestro amor! Que es lo que pretendías esta vez Susana?

(Susana) (Temblando) yo no pretendía nada….nada que no fuera más que ser feliz a tu lado pero creo que eso nunca será posible! (retrocediendo) tu y yo jamás estuvimos destinados a estar juntos!

(Patrick) (Serio) claro, y seguramente ahora que estas esperando un hijo esperaras que con tu partida yo me haga cargo de ti y de la verdad? Fue por eso que decidiste embarazarte! (aplaudiendo) bravo, eta vez si caí como un idiota ante tus encantos!

(Susana) (Furiosa) yo no quiero nada tuyo! (llorando furiosa) yo no necesito nada de ti!

(Patrick) (Furioso) claro, no quieres tenerme a tu lado! Jamás pretendiste quedarte a mi lado, solo pretendías embarazarte para asegurarte un futuro de lujos por medio de mi hijo seguramente Vanesa y tú planearon todo esto y deben estar muy felices de que haya caído en tus engaños como un idiota!

(Susana) (Gritando) yo no pretendo nada! Vanessa y yo no acordamos nada y esta vez….esta vez no voy a dejarme morir como la primera vez! Este hijo no voy a perderlo por tu culpa como la primera vez!

Aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Susana sin siquiera pensarlo. De pronto Susana se llevo las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que se había atrevido a decir. El rostro de Patrick de pronto se había transformado en una mueca de confusión. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Susana quien por reflejo había comenzado a retroceder alejándose de él.

(Patrick) (Tomándola de los hombros) que es lo que has dicho?

(Susana) (Temblando) nada! Olvida…yo no quise….

(Patrick) (Apretando el agarre sobre ella) Sussy, que es lo que dijiste? (sorprendido) acaso tu?

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) yo nunca quise que lo supieras! (viéndolo a los ojos) este era un secreto que nunca quise que supieras! (llorando) Vanessa lo sabía y ella…..y yo no quería…..tenía mucho miedo….

(Patrick) (Temblando) entonces todo lo que mi madre me dijo de ti hace años era verdad?

(Susana) (Sorprendida) tu sabias?

(Patrick) (Bajando la mirada) cuando termine nuestra relación a petición de mi padre, mi madre se opuso rotundamente! Ella insistía en que debía buscarte pero la voluntad de mi padre siempre fue más fuerte que la nuestra y yo te deje ir! (abrazándola) mama me había hablado de sus sospechas la última vez que te había visto pero después de unos meses cuando tu volviste a aparecer nos dimos cuenta que todo había sido una simple sospecha! (viéndola a los ojos) fue entonces cuando te apareciste con Vanessa, cuando apareciste mama y yo creímos que tu ibas dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo con tal de estar conmigo! Sabíamos que habías estado muy mal y que casi habías muerto después de que mi padre te pidiera que te fueras pero al verte de nuevo supusimos que todo habían sido exageraciones!

(Susana) (Bajando la mirada) no fueron exageraciones! Después de que tu padre me pidiera que me fuera yo no quería hacer nada más que morirme! (llorando) yo no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando caí en aquella depresión tan profunda! (angustiada) yo nunca quise perder a nuestro hijo de esa forma!

(Patrick) (Temblando) porque nunca me lo dijiste Sussy? Porque no me lo gritaste a la cara cuando fuiste a buscarme de nuevo?

(Susana) (Negando) que case tenia hacerlo? Nuestro hijo había muerto por culpa de mis descuidos y ya no valía la pena decir nada! (llorando) yo lo único que quería entonces era vengarme de ti y de tu padre por haberme hecho sentí como basura! Quería que pagaran por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir yo sola en aquel hospital llorando la muerte de mi hijo! No solo había perdido el amor del hombre que amaba sino que no había sido capaz de llevar en mi vientre lo único que me quedaba de el…y te odie! Te odie con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y quise que pagaras! (llorando) quería que pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado yo!

(Patrick) (Serio) y fue por eso que llevaste a Vanessa a mi vida! Por eso fue que decidiste vengarte llevando a esa mujer a mi vida y yo la acepte! La acepte porque era la única forma de tenerte cerca aunque no fueras mía nunca más!

(Susana) (Llorando) mi Crimen había sido amarte con el alma y mi castigo había sido aun peor! Lo único que podía pensar cuando la lleve a tu casa fue en que pagaras en carne propia el Crimen que tu padre cometió conmigo al echarme de tu lado sin que tú lo evitaras!

(Patrick) (Abrazándola) y mi castigo ha sido aun mucho peor al darme cuenta que soy yo quien nunca te ha merecido mi amor!

(Susana) (Estremeciéndose) fue por eso que no quería que supieras que ella ha estado atormentándome! (viéndolo a la cara) ella sabía que yo nunca te había dicho lo de aquel embarazo y ahora quería que la ayudara a cambio de no decirte que yo había abortado a nuestro hijo! Ella está dispuesta a matarnos si no le ayudo y yo tengo mucho miedo!

(Patrick) (Serio) no, eso no va a pasar Sussy! (furioso) esa mujer no sabe que sus días están contados…(viéndola a la cara) esa mujer nunca más podrá volver a hacer daño! Eso te lo juro Sussy!

Patrick abrazo con fuerza a su mujer que aun temblaba llorando atormentada, todas aquellas revelaciones no habían hecho más que avivar el fuego de venganza que Jacobo había iniciado la noche anterior y él sabía muy bien cómo utilizar esta nueva información para acabar con ella. Vanessa Lancaster no tenía ni la más mínima idea del tremendo error que había cometido al meterse una vez más en su camino y William Andley sería el mejor aliado para lo que ahora pensaba hacer para remediar la situación. En la mansión Andley, Albert y Jacobo discutían enfurecidos mientras George en silencio meditaba en todo lo que acababan de decirle, ninguno de los dos pensaba retroceder en su posición hasta que de pronto el serio George se levanto y camino en medio de ellos hasta llegar al bar y tomar una copa. Albert lo observaba sorprendido pues nunca antes George había tomado un trago tan apresurado a altas horas de la mañana. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar a los dos caballeros que seguían viéndolo en silencio.

(Albert) (Serio) te encuentras bien George?

(Jacobo) (Acercándose) no deberías tomar a estas horas muchacho!

(George) (Serio) entonces Henry mato al padre de Alyson! (viendo a Albert) Violet aun no lo sabe, verdad?

(Jacobo) (Negando) nunca le había hablado nada de esto a nadie muchacho!

(George) (Asintiendo) muy bien! Yo seré quien hable con ella!

(Albert) (Serio) tal vez así sea mejor George! Así ella podrá irse con Jacobo y Alyson a Escocia!

(Jacobo) (Serio) claro que no! Serás tu quien lleve a tu familia Escocia mientras yo me hago cargo…

(George) (Serio) quien viajara a Escocia con ellas no será ninguno de ustedes! (viéndolos sorprendidos) Yo seré quien se encargue de ellas! Ustedes dos aun tienen mucho que hacer…..y será mejor que se pongan a hacerlo de una vez por todas!

Sin decir más George comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca dejando atrás a los dos caballeros que no hacían más que verse a la cara ahora que de pronto George les había dejado el camino libre para terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza de los Lancaster sin poner en riesgo a su familia.

Continuara…

**Próximamente:** Capitulo 108: **Al Margen de la Locura**

**Yajaira**

**Nota de Autora:**

Con mucha vergüenza después de mucho tiempo les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia. Han sido muchos los obstáculos y contratiempos pero puedo prometerles que no dejare inconclusa la historia. A todos ustedes que han enviado sus comentarios y reviews les estoy enormemente agradecida pues han sido el motor que ha impulsado esta musa rezongona que no quería cooperar. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y su muestra de cariño. Espero que el capitulo les guste y pronto pueda traerles el siguiente. Un fuerte abrazo para Todos

**Yajaira**


	108. Chapter 108

**Cosas Del Destino**

**Capitulo 108**

**Al Margen de la Locura**

Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte consideradas para publico adulto por favor si este tipo de lectura le ofende no siga leyendo. Gracias.

Jacobo observaba a Albert mientras este al ver como George se alejaba de ellos había salido detrás de él para saber que era lo que el buen George planeaba hacer con la información que había recibido. La tía Elroy apenas venia bajando de la mano de sus nietos cuando había visto como el rubio salía apresurado detrás de George para ya no volver a entrar, desde lo alto de las escaleras Alyson no hacía más que observar todo aquello mientras llevaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo seguida por Amín y Latifa, algo estaba sucediendo y cada vez se sentía mas y mas inquieta sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Jacobo había salido de la biblioteca y al ver a la tía Elroy con los pequeños no había podido más que sonreír y acercarse a ellos para acompañarlos a desayunar. En el auto de George, Albert observaba en silencio como el serio caballero que conducía apretaba con las manos el timón intentando calmar los impulsos que sentía, sin darse cuenta había conducido hasta llegar a la esquina de la mansión Lancaster, Albert lo observaba en silencio hasta que lo vio bajar la cabeza con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las manos de George habían soltado el timón y ahora parecía estar completamente derrotado, lentamente subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Albert quien en silencio seguía esperando que su amigo dijera algo, si George decidía entrar en ese momento a la mansión Lancaster a cometer una locura Albert estaría listo para detenerlo, no podía permitir que los Lancaster hicieran de su amigo una víctima más aun que el mismo deseara entrar y terminar de una vez por todas con ellos. George respiro profundo y con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta del auto antes de voltear a verlo.

(George) (Temblando) será mejor que tu conduzcas William!

Albert no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y bajar del auto para ver como George volvía a subir del lado del pasajero y se hundía en el asiento. No había manejado muy lejos de aquel lugar cuando pudo ver que las manos de George seguían temblando y una lágrima había caído sobre ellas. Hasta entonces pudo darse cuenta que el serio y buen George iba junto a él llorando en silencio sin perder aquel aire de compostura que siempre había guardado.

(George) (Suspirando) tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí el día que conocí por fin a mi hermana?

(Albert) (Conduciendo) esto no es tu culpa George! No hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer o cambiar en la vida de Violet! Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es conservar la calma y dejar que yo me haga cargo de esto mientras tu cuidas de tu familia y de la mía!

(George) (Negando) como voy a decirle a Violet que el hombre con el que estuvo viviendo fue el mismo que le arrebato la vida al padre de su hija?

(Albert) (Serio) ellas no tienen por qué enterarse de eso!

(George) (Pensativo) por ahora no…..pero después de que todo salga a la luz y ese miserable pague por lo que hiso, ellas se enteraran de todo y nos reclamaran el haber guardado silencio!

(Albert) (Deteniendo el auto) Jacobo no piensa dejar que Henry vaya a prisión! (serio) y yo…..no sé si seré capaz de interponerme en sus planes después de todo lo que he descubierto en las últimas horas!

(George) (Viéndolo bajar la mirada) William, yo no puedo decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer con relación a este asunto….solo te pido que nunca olvides quien eres y lo importante que eres para la felicidad de mi sobrina y de tus hijos!

(Albert) (Sereno) precisamente por qué no olvido quien soy y lo que tú me enseñaste desde pequeño es que no quiero que nada ni nadie les vuelva a hacer daño a ellos! (viéndolo a la cara) aun si eso significa intervenir en los planes de Jacobo!

(George) (Pensativo) creo que deberías poner al tanto de todo a madame Elroy!

(Albert) (Pensativo) creas que sea prudente?

(George) (Asintiendo) es prudente si ella piensa aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Jacobo!

(Albert) (Bajando del auto) tienes razón! (sonriendo) además tal vez sea lo que necesito para poner en marcha mis planes!

(George) (Serio) planes?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) desde anoche no he parado de pensar en lo que debo hacer para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas!

(George) (Entrando a la oficina) necesitas de mi ayuda?

(Albert) (Negando) lo que necesito es precisamente lo que estas planeando hacer! Llévate a mi familia y ponlos a salvo mientras yo me hago cargo de todo!

(George) (Serio) pero en unos días cuando salgamos de viaje te quedaras solo!

(Terry) (Levantándose) no estará solo!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) Terry? Que haces aquí?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) Vine a buscar a los chicos para ver qué hacer con esto! (mostrándole un sobre) pero creo que ya no tiene importancia!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que es eso? Y por qué ya no tiene importancia?

(Terry) (Riendo) Era mi excusa perfecta para ir a ver a Eleanor y conocer a mi hermanita! (serio) pero creo que seguiré respetando los deseos de Eleanor y esperare a que ella misma me invite a visitarla!

(Albert) (Serio) y si tienes una buena excusa porque no ir a verla?

(Terry) (Negando) es una excusa tonta y (viéndolos a los dos) por lo que veo es mejor que yo me quede aquí si los chicos saldrán de viaje como creo que lo harán!

(George) (Confundido) los muchachos están planeando viajar?

(Terry) (Sonriendo) creo que ninguno te aviso de esto!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) No puedo creerlo! (suspirando) esto llego en el mejor momento!

(Terry) (Asintiendo) Creo que ahora si podrás enfocarte en lo que necesitas hacer! (serio) Y lo mejor de todo es que yo estaré aquí en caso de que necesites ayuda en lo que hagas!

(Albert) (Negando) No creo que sea prudente que te quedes Terry, no quiero que te veas afectado en lo que hare en estos días! (serio) sería mejor que hicieras ese viaje con tu esposa, no te preocupes y ve a conocer a tu hermana! (sonriendo) No me perdonaría si algo te pasara y Candy sufriera de nuevo!

(Terry) (Sonriendo) entonces está decidido! (caminando hacia la puerta) hablaremos después de dejar arreglado todo para que mi familia viaje con los chicos!

(George) (Serio) que piensas hacer William? No creo que Terry cambie de opinión!

(Albert) (Resoplando) no puedo perder tiempo convenciendo a Terry de que viaje! Suficiente tengo con Alyson que parece no querer alejarse sin que le diga todo lo que se!

(George) (Serio) quieres que yo la convenza de viajar conmigo?

(Alyson) (Entrando) y como harías eso jali?

(Albert) (Serio) que haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías en casa con nuestros hijos! (suspirando) o a caso vienes para que conversemos de…

(Alyson) (Acercándose) solo vine porque necesito algo muy importante! (poniendo los documentos sobre la mesa) necesito que los firmes!

(Albert) (Nervioso) que es esto?

(Alyson) (Seria) los papeles de adopción y trámites para el pasaporte de Candy Ann! No puedo llevármela de viaje si no terminamos los trámites de una vez!

(Albert) (Serio) esto se tomara mucho tiempo! La niña puede viajar aun con el pasaporte que Tom le tramito!

(Alyson) (Negando) no pienso llevármela si no tiene nuestro apellido! Ella saldrá conmigo como mi hija, no de ninguna otra forma!

(Albert) (Firmando) estás haciendo esto para retrasar tu viaje, verdad?

(Alyson) (Tomando los documentos) no! El juez Mathew firmara el permiso para que todo quede arreglado hoy mismo!

(Albert) (Acercándose) entonces?

(Alyson) (Dándose la vuelta) no te preocupes, yo arreglare todo y me iré pronto!

(Albert) (Serio) no me pedirás que te diga porque quiero que te vayas?

(Alyson) (Volteando a verlo) No! No pienso atormentarte más con mis preguntas!

(Albert) (Suspirando) si pudiera evitar que nos separáramos de nuevo lo haría!

(Alyson) (Negando) no quiero explicaciones Albert! (viendo a George) me acompañas Jali? No quiero que Latifa se enoje porque Salí sola de casa!

(Albert) (Serio) Alyson…

(Alyson) (Negando) no te preocupes Albert! Todo está bien, no necesitas darme explicaciones!

(Albert) (Serio) no pensaba dártelas! Solo quiero saber, porque saliste sola de la mansión? (viéndola serio) sabes que es peligroso y no quiero que te expongas de ninguna forma, me entendiste?

(Alyson) (Sorprendida) Habi!

(Albert) (Temblando enojado) cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no te expongas?

(Alyson) (Alejándose) Jali…. Vámonos por favor!

(George) (Serio) será mejor que te calmes William! (viéndolo a los ojos) yo iré a mi oficina por unos papeles y vendré por Alyson en unos minutos!

(Albert) (Controlándose) aquí estará esperándote George!

(Alyson) (Retrocediendo) yo…voy a…

(Albert) (Acercándose) perdóname, no quise gritarte ni faltarte al respeto….es solo (viéndola retroceder) no voy a hacerte daño hayati!

(Alyson) (Negando) no sé que es lo que paso entre tú y el abuelo…(viéndolo abrir la boca) y no quiero saberlo habib! De vedad no quiero saberlo! (intentando no llorar) si va a hacerme más daño no quiero saberlo! No voy a preguntarte nada de lo que hablaste con el abuelo pero…..no me hagas estar lejos mucho tiempo! (llorando) no quiero estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo habi….no quiero!

(Albert) (Abrazándola fuertemente) hayati, será solo por unos días! No pienso estar lejos de ti y de nuestros hijos por más tiempo del necesario!

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) lamento mucho causarte tantos problemas Amir!

(Albert) (Negando) todo estará bien, no te preocupes todo se arreglara muy pronto!

(Alyson) (Seria) me gritaste!

(Albert) (Resoplando) no fue mi inten…

(Alyson) (Separándose) pero lo hiciste! (retrocediendo) espero que pases muy buena noche en el cuarto de huéspedes habib!

(Albert) (Sorprendido) me vas a sacar de la habitación…solo por….

(Alyson) (Negando) no te preocupes…..en cuanto me vaya de viaje podrás volver a tu cama!

Albert estaba a punto de contestar cuando George había entrado de nuevo llevando tres pasaportes en la mano. Después de sonreírle burlona Alyson había salido dejando a Albert aun con la palabra en la boca mientras George solo había sonreído al escuchar la última parte de la conversación. En la mansión la tía Elroy caminaba por el jardín de la mano de Candy Ann quien le hacia una pregunta tras otra acerca del viaje que Alyson les había dicho que harían pronto. El abuelo Jacobo no había podido acercarse a la dama después de que habían desayunado y ahora no le quedaba más que comenzar a pensar que sería lo que haría para que Albert no le impidiera hacer justicia en nombre de su hijo y su nieta. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Latifa había entrado en la biblioteca hasta que esta le había tomado del brazo mientras sonreía viendo en la misma dirección que él veía.

(Jacobo) (Sobresaltado) por Dios muchacha vas a matarme de un susto!

(Latifa) (Riendo) Así tendrá la conciencia, abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) mi conciencia está tranquila muchacha lo que no está tranquilo es mi corazón si te acercas así sin hacer ruido y me das estos sobresaltos!

(Latifa) (Seria) si se sobresalta después del ruido que hice para entrar entonces es porque su conciencia es más gritona y escandalosa que yo!

(Jacobo) (Riendo) a ver Latifa, que es lo que venias a buscar?

(Latifa) A usted abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Sorprendido) y puedo saber que puede hacer tu abuelo por ti?

(Latifa) (Sonriendo) mi abuelo….puede poner atención nada más! (suspirando) no sé que es lo que esté pasando pero en la mansión se respira un aire extraño desde que el mayordomo ese llego trayendo el anillo que ahora usa Amir Albert! (sin dejarlo hablar) se que la vida de Amir, Najda y su familia no ha sido más que una tragedia tras otra por lo que quiero pedirle algo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) que es lo que quieres pedirme Latifa?

(Latifa) (Llorosa) no agregue otra tragedia mas a la vida de Najda! (sollozando) no haga algo que Najda tenga que sufrir más adelante!

(Jacobo) (Confundido) porque me dices eso muchacha?

(Latifa) (Triste) porque me estas atormentando en sueños, abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) no te comprendo muchacha!

(Latifa) (Dándose la vuelta) creo que si me comprende! Por favor no atormentes más mis sueños abuelo!

(Jacobo) (Viéndola salir) porque me habrá dicho eso esta muchacha?

(Amin) (Entrando) por lo mismo que yo te pido que no hagas una locura Jacobo! (viéndolo a la cara) tus ojos hablan más de lo que tu boca dice! Y en tus ojos se puede ver la ira y el dolor que están consumiéndote desde hace mucho tiempo!

(Jacobo) (Serio) eso no es verdad! (volteando hacia la ventana) a mi lo único que me consume….es el deseo de justicia!

(Amin) (Sonriendo) justicia? No llames de otra manera a la venganza amigo! Esa venganza que parece que quiere salírsete por los poros! (dándose la vuelta) esa venganza que te alejara de tu nieta más de lo que puedas imaginarte! (saliendo) Ya encontraste a tu nieta, no hagas que tu venganza te haga perder su respeto y cariño! Si la conoces bien, sabrás que la venganza no cabe en el corazón de Najda y creo que tampoco hubiera tenido cabida en el corazón de tu hijo! Aun si es una venganza justificada!

Jacobo había escuchado las palabras de Amin y no había podido más que guardar silencio antes la verdad que había puesto frente a él. En la mansión Lancaster, Henry estaba a punto de votar a golpes la puerta de la habitación de Vanessa, parecía que después de su llegada la noche anterior no pensaba salir de la habitación. Dentro Vanessa caminaba de un lado a otro atormentada por los recuerdos que no la dejaban pensar desde que había ido a buscar a Tim, los golpes en la puerta de su habitación lograron sacarla de aquel trance en el que había estado e ignorando por completo los gritos de Henry había entrado a darse una ducha. Más de una hora había pasado cuando al fin Vanessa había entrado al estudio para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su padre.

(Henry) (Serio) al fin decidiste darme la cara?

(Vanessa) (Sirviéndose un trago) que? Esperabas que abriera la puerta de mi habitación para darte un reporte?

(Henry) (Resoplando) así que no conseguiste nada!

(Vanessa) (Negando) el imbécil de William no me dejo cumplir con mi cometido!

(Henry) (Serio) William?

(Vanessa) (Asintiendo) eso creo!

(Henry) como que, "crees"?

(Vanessa) (Seria) puede ser William o ….no sé! El asunto es que anoche no logre nada con Tim! (sentándose) cuando es el careo con ese imbécil?

(Henry) mañana! Y ahora por tu ineptitud tendré que presentarme ante Mathew a confrontar a Tim!

(Vanessa) (Seria) si soy tan inepta espero que te busques a un mejor abogado! (levantándose) no tengo por qué meterme en este asunto después de todo! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

(Henry) (Furioso) pues espero que entre esas cosas tan importantes tengas contemplado empacar tus cosas y salir de aquí!

(Vanessa) (Sonriendo) ya te dije que no pienso….

(Henry) (Burlón) no te estoy echando, querida! Es solo que si no te has dado cuenta, después del careo con Tim es posible que todo lo que tengo sea congelado y me obliguen a entregarle todo a la estúpida de Violet y a su hija!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) y que quieres que yo haga? Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es…..mi nombre!

(Henry) (Comprendiendo) estás loca si piensas que pondré mis propiedades a tu nombre!

(Vanessa) (Riendo) o es eso o te preparas para quedarte completamente en la miseria!

(Henry) (Sonriendo) eso te encantaría verdad? (Sonriendo) antes de tener que darte un solo centavo…(levantándose) preferiría entregárselo todo a tu hermano….o tal vez ponerlo a nombre de mi nieto el hijo de Lord Saint-Claire!

(Vanessa) (Seria) has lo que quieras! Solo espero que lo hagas antes de mañana! (saliendo) y tal vez tengas razón! Tal vez es hora de que tome mis cosas y salga de aquí antes que vengan a sacarte las estúpidas esas acompañadas del padre de tu antiguo socio!

(Henry) (Susurrando) ni en tus sueños esperes que entregue nada! Menos por culpa de uno de tus amantes! (abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio) Tim no será ningún problema para mi…..pero para ti hijita….

Henry no pudo hacer más que sonreír malicioso mientras veía el contenido de aquella gaveta, por ningún motivo pensaba dejar que le arrebataran nada si podía evitarlo. Sin pensarlo más tomo algo de aquel escritorio y salió de prisa dejando a su hija quien seguía burlándose de él, Vanessa había subido de nuevo a su habitación cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda y la empujaba contra la pared. Una fuerte presión alrededor de su cuello comenzó a apretar lentamente mientras sentía como la respiración de alguien se acercaba más y más hasta casi respirarle en la oreja. Desesperada comenzó a contorsionarse intentando zafarse del agarre de quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella. Estaba completamente aterrada cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba y de pronto escucho la voz de quien la tenía apresada contra la pared.

(Patrick) (Susurrando) como estas querida?

(Vanessa) (Aterrada) Pa…

(Patrick) Shhhhh…..no digas nada querida! Solo escucha y escucha muy atentamente!

(Vanessa) Suel…no…..p….resp….

(Patrick) (Aflojando lentamente) no vine a matarte querida…..yo no soy como tú! Solo vine a decirte…que mi esposa…esta fuera de tu alcance….(rosando la oreja de Vanessa con los labios) no quiero…..ni voy a tolerar una sola llamada más!

(Vanessa) huuuu…..huuuuuu

(Patrick) no me hagas volver a buscarte querida…..porque te juro que la próxima vez no seré tan….sutil como ahora!

Vanessa estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando al fin Patrick la había soltado y después de verla por unos momentos mientras ella tosía desesperada por la falta de aire, salía apresurado de la misma forma que había entrado. Vanessa no podía creer que aquel hombre se hubiera atrevido a presentarse de aquella forma. Apenas podía respirar nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a ver como Patrick se alejaba de ella mientras su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa hasta perder el sentido quedando tirada a medio pasillo. Fuera de la mansión Lancaster, el detective Wilhite había visto como el joven Saint-Claire había salido apresurado y sin dudarlo había llamado a George para ponerlo al tanto de todo. Después de ver como George se llevaba a Alyson de vuelta a casa Albert había escuchado detenidamente el reporte que su secretaria le daba por el intercomunicador sin realmente poder poner atención a los negocios, se encontraba completamente inmerso en su pensamientos cuando escucho como la puerta de su oficina se abría y por ella entraba Eliza, la seriedad en su rostro y el leve temblor de sus manos de inmediato lo habían puesto en alerta, no sabía si lo que su sobrina venía a decirle ahora estaba relacionado con los Lancaster pero un leve escalofrió se extendía por toda su espalda. Estaba a punto de levantarse para recibirla cuando detrás de ella en silencio Philip había entrado cerrando la puerta antes de reunirse con Eliza.

(Albert) (Serio) buenas tardes Eliza…Philip!

(Eliza) (Nerviosa) Tío….yo…..nosotros

(Philip) (Adelantándose) Yo venía a ponerte al tanto de nuestra situación William!

Albert se sentía cansado, sentía que la presión a todo su alrededor comenzaba a pesarle y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una nueva tensión pero sin poder hacer mas se había decidido a escucharlos, sabía que cualquier cosa que ellos vinieran a decirle ayudaría a aligerar oh a cargar más la situación por la que estaban pasando con la familia de Philip. En la mansión después de haber pasado un día bastante atareado aun habiendo contado con la ayuda del esposo de Violet, la pequeña Candy Ann saltaba emocionada mientras la tía Elroy no hacía más que sonreír al verla tan feliz de tener en la mano el pasaporte con su nuevo nombre. Alyson no hacía más que reír mientras terminaba de preparar el equipaje de la pequeña para el próximo viaje. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared le indicaban a la tía más de lo que ella misma pudiera decirle.

(Elroy) (Sonriendo) no te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo les pase!

(Alyson) (Reaccionando) perdón?

(Elroy) que no debes preocuparte por William y por el insensible de tu abuelo, yo me hare cargo de que nada les pase!

(Alyson) (Seria) pero usted también….

(Elroy) (Negando) no pienso viajar y menos correr el riesgo de perder un posible marido!

(Alyson) posible marido?

(Elroy) (Seria) estaré enojada con el bruto de Jacobo pero eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar escapar! (viendo la expresión en su rostro) y mas te vale que no le digas que ya tome una decisión! Por el momento no creo que se merezca mi perdón….por lo menos no hasta que me haga una propuesta decente! Soy una dama por todos los diablos!

Alyson no pudo más que contener la risa y ver como la tía salía de la habitación y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirla pues aun debía terminar de preparar su propio equipaje para el viaje que haría. Albert había vuelto a la mansión esa noche para encontrar a la pequeña Candy Ann y Jacob jugando emocionados con sus mascotas mientras practicaban como los llevarían al viaje en sus pequeñas jaulas y Amin y Latifa no hacían más que reír mientras los observaban caminar de un lado a otro. La sonrisa de Latifa por un momento se había desaparecido para luego dejar una sonrisa de picardía asomarse a su rostro. Albert subió a su habitación buscando a su esposa y al entrar no había podido más que respirar profundo al ver el equipaje que ya estaba listo y a su pequeño hijo recostado en medio de las almohadas durmiendo mientras Alyson terminaba de alistarse para dormir. Viendo al pequeño acomodado de su lado de la cama era más que obvio para el rubio que su esposa no había bromeado al anunciarle en su oficina que esa noche no podría dormir con ella en la habitación. El enojo de Alyson era algo que él estaba dispuesto a soportar si significaba que al fin podía ponerla a salvo y lejos del alcance de los Lancaster. Después de darle un beso al pequeño y tomo su ropa de dormir para ir rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes antes que Alyson saliera de la ducha, sabía que tal vez el enojo de su esposa no duraría tanto como ella había querido insinuarle, pero si se permitía acercársele y hacerla entender sus motivos ella terminaría convenciéndolo de no hacerla partir o peor aún, terminaría confesándole los verdaderos motivos por los que él quería que viajara lo antes posible. Después de escuchar la regadera que seguía encendida había tomado al pequeño William en sus brazos y había comenzado a mecerlo, no sabía cuando viajaría o cuánto tiempo pasaría para poder volver a hacerlo y quería aprovechar hasta el último momento junto a su familia.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) cuidaras a tu madre por mí, pequeño? (suspirando) no sabes cuanta falta me harán tú y tus hermanos, pero no puedo tenerlos aquí conmigo mientras esta locura no termine! (abrazándolo fuertemente) no puedo permitir que nada malo les pase ni a Najda ni a ustedes, pequeño! Los amo demasiado para seguir exponiéndolos aquí!

(Alyson) (Desde la puerta) por que no llevas a tu hijo a la cuna y vuelves de inmediato?

(Albert) (Sorprendido) pensé que estabas bañándote!

(Alyson) (Negando) estaba preparándote la tina porque te vi llegar hace unos minutos! (acercándose) esta mañana en tu oficina pude notar que estas muy cansado y tal vez te relajes si…

(Albert) (Negando) no quiero hablar, por favor!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) me alegro! (viéndole la cara de confusión) porque lo que menos quiero hacer esta noche….es hablar!

(Albert) (Sonriendo desganado) piensas sacarme la verdad seduciéndome?

(Alyson) (Negando) No, te dije que no quería saber nada y sigo sin querer saber! Me iré de viaje con jali George y Latifa y no te preguntare nada más!

(Albert) (Serio) lo dices en serio?

(Alyson) (Suspirando) si tienes dudas puedes ir a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes! (abriéndose la bata y mostrando el traje de velos) yo me quedare aquí con el pequeño y guardare lo que quería mostrarte esta noche!

Albert la observo por un momento hasta que al fin decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta, conocía muy bien a su esposa y sabia que fuera lo que fuera la sorpresa que le tuviera no le ayudaría más que para poner las cosas entre ellos aun más tensas de lo que ya estaban. En silencio entro al cuarto de baño mientras Alyson se había llevado a su hijo de vuelta a su cuna y volvía de inmediato para quitarse el traje de odalisca que se había puesto bajo la bata para sorprender a su esposo esa noche antes de confesarle que partiría al día siguiente, después de como Albert la había mirado prefería no ponerlo más tenso de lo que estaba. Después de un largo y relajante baño Albert había salido de vuelta a la habitación, a media luz se había encontrado con la imagen de su esposa quien se había quedado profundamente dormida esperando que el saliera de bañarse. En silencio se acerco hasta ella y después de arroparla se había quedado viéndola fijamente, sonriendo vio que ya no llevaba puesto el traje de odalisca que le había mostrado sino que ahora llevaba aquel piyama de florecitas que tanto lo hacían reír cuando lo usaba, una profunda tristeza lo invadía al pensar que ella partiría en cualquier momento y estaría lejos de él pero sabía que la partida de su familia era lo mejor en ese momento aunque no podía dejar de entristecerse al saber el motivo por el cual tenían que separarse ahora. Viendo el rostro tan relajado de Alyson había estado a punto de acercarse para besar suavemente sus labios pero se había detenido antes de hacerlo. En silencio se acomodo de su lado de la cama intentando no moverse demasiado cuando sintió como ella de inmediato se había acercado para acurrucarse junto a él, sonriendo la acomodo entre sus brazos para poder dormir. En la mansión de los Lancaster, Philip salía apresurado después de haber encontrado a Vanessa sin sentido justo como Patrick le había dicho que la encontraría al llamarlo esa tarde después de que Albert se lo hubiera sugerido después de la conversación que habían tenido con Eliza. Aun no podía comprender las intensiones que Patrick y Albert tenían pero seguramente muy pronto lo sabría, por ahora solo había llegado para llevar a Vanessa a su habitación y salir de allí antes de que su padre volviera y lo encontrara allí, no podía más que esperar instrucciones de Patrick quien había quedado de comunicarse con él de nuevo, si había algo que él pudiera hacer para librar a su madre y hermana de los ataques de Vanessa esta vez no dudaría en ayudar. Vanessa apenas había despertado para encontrarse con que estaba metida en su cama, la oscuridad de la habitación solo le indicaba que ya era de noche y confundida no pudo hacer más que sentarse para lentamente levantarse mientras por instinto se llevaba la mano al cuello, aun podía sentir la opresión de las manos de Patrick que la había hecho perder el sentido esa mañana y con dificultad llego hasta el cuarto de baño y encendió la luz, desconcertada buscaba en su cuello algún indicio que hubieran dejado las manos de Patrick en su piel pero lo único que podía ver era una ligera coloración roja a los lados que más parecía algún tipo de alergia y no el ataque de aquel hombre. Aun no podía entender como era que había llegado hasta la cama pero de algo estaba segura, Patrick había sido quien la había atacado esa mañana y la había dejado inconsciente y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a tomarla desprevenida. Furiosa se había vestido y estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta de la mansión se había abierto, y había entrado una extraña. Estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro para saber quién era y que hacia allí cuando pudo notar la forma en la que vestía. De lejos podía jurar que aquella mujer llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que había usado hacia ya tantos años atrás. La mente de Vanessa de pronto la había trasportado a otra época de su vida y al ver como aquella mujer después de entrar se había dirigido a la mesa del recibidor y había comenzado a revisar la correspondencia que allí había se había apresurado a dar un par de pasos más hacia ella. De pronto aquella mujer levanto la cabeza dándole la cara por completo, Vanessa se había quedado completamente inmóvil, no sabía si toda aquella escena era real o simplemente su mente le estaba jugando alguna mala pasada pero allí frente a ella se encontraba aquella mujer, sin decir una sola palabra y sonriéndole como hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Las piernas de Vanessa de pronto habían perdido completamente las fuerzas, aquella mujer le sonreía en silencio mientras Vanessa una vez mas caía al suelo completamente sin sentido. En el club Henry llegaba después de haber ido a ver a varios de sus amigos abogados, por mas que había intentado convencer a varios de ellos que le ayudaran con el careo que tendría al día siguiente no había logrado conseguir nada. Aparentemente su gran amigo que lo había defendido durante el juicio anterior se había hecho cargo de poner al tanto a todos sus amigos de la situación vergonzosa que le había tocado pasar por defender una causa que para todos era más que perdida. Los rumores de lo que aquel hombre había hecho con su ex esposa y su hijastra habían comenzado a circular entre todos sus conocidos y ahora se encontraba allí en el club sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la luz escapando de la mirada inquisidora de todos los que antes había considerado como amigos. En mala hora se le había ocurrido pensar que Vanessa sería capaz de ayudarlo cuando estaba seguro que ella estaba más que feliz con todo lo que estaba pasándole. Furioso se levanto después de terminar el trago que había ordenado y se dirigió a la salida, después del fracaso que había tenido ese día al intentar conseguir un abogado ahora le tocaría acudir de nuevo a su hija pues a Philip seguramente no lograría convencerlo de ayudarlo en esta ocasión. En la mansión Andley después de haber dormido un rato Alyson se había despertado asustada al sentir como de pronto la mano de Albert que descansaba en su hombro la había apretado con fuerza mientras Albert se movía inquieto y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Asustada se sentó en la oscuridad después de lograr zafarse de los brazo de Albert, la luz del jardín alumbraba levemente la habitación y claramente la dejaban ver el rostro de su esposo quien parecía tener una pesadilla. Albert sudaba copiosamente como si tuviera mucha fiebre y apresurada Alyson se había levantado a traer un paño húmedo al baño. Apenas había puesto el paño mojado sobre su frente cuando los ojos de Albert se habían abierto, la forma en que respiraba e intentaba ver en la oscuridad la habían asustado pero tan pronto como él había logrado distinguirla a su lado se había sentado en la cama y la había abrazado con fuerza. Alyson no pudo hacer más que disimular el susto que le había dado y lo había abrazado mientras seguía pasando el paño húmedo sobre la piel.

(Albert) (Agitado) estas bien?

(Alyson) (Abrazándolo fuerte) todo está bien habi, yo estoy bien…solo fue una pesadilla!

(Albert) (Negando) por un momento pensé….

(Alyson) shhhhh….no digas nada habi, solo intenta recostarte y descansa!

(Albert) (Negando) solo déjame tenerte entre mis brazos un momento!

Alyson podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de su esposo mientras este seguía abrazándola con fuerza, algo dentro de ella le decía que todo aquel desasosiego en él era por causa suya y la hiso sentirse culpable por no haber obedecido desde la primera vez que él le había pedido que se alejara mientras el solucionaba todo, lentamente sin decir nada comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo de Albert hasta llegar a su cuello, este al sentir aquella suave caricia se había estremecido por completo, Alyson se alejo lentamente hasta poder verlo a los ojos, aun en la oscuridad podía ver aquel brillo en la mirada cansada de Albert y sin decirle nada había comenzado a rosar sus labios con los de él, despacio y sin prisas comenzó a empujarlo mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarlo con más intensidad. Las manos de Albert habían ido hasta sus hombros intentando alejarla un poco para detenerla, realmente no estaba de humor para los intentos de seducción de su esposa y menos para cualquier discusión que ella quisiera iniciar pero al intentar empujarla ella solo había retrocedido un poco, con una sonrisa en los labios la vio acercarse de nuevo dispuesta a seguir con lo que intentaba hacer.

(Albert) (Suspirando) por favor….

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) solo quiero…

(Albert) (Negando) se lo que intentas….ahora no…

(Alyson) (Viéndolo a los ojos) solo déjame tenerte! (negando) no quiero nada mas….solo quiero tenerte esta noche!

(Albert) (Respirando profundo) no me preguntes lo que no puedo decirte…

(Alyson) (Besándolo suavemente) no quiero hablar…..solo quiero que seas mío! (suspirando) completamente mío!

Albert había intentado decirle que así era, él era completamente suyo pero los labios y aquel beso ardiente que Alyson le daba habían logrado callar todo intento de respuesta que él hubiera tenido. Albert había comenzado a despertar completamente antes las caricias de los labios de su esposa cuando de pronto pudo sentir como ella lo tomaba por las manos y se las alejaba hasta quedar sosteniéndolo por completo sobre la almohada. Por un momento había intentado soltarse para rodearla con sus brazos pero al intentarlo pudo sentir como las manos de ella le sostenían por las muñecas sin dejar que se moviera. Confundido busco con la mirada la de su esposa y pudo ver como ella negaba con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

(Albert) (Confundido) suéltame hayati! Quiero abrazarte…

(Alyson) (Sonriendo picara) dije que esta noche te quería solo para mi…(negando) no quiero que me toques!

(Albert) pero…

(Alyson) (Sonriendo) esta noche….quiero que me dejes tocarte! Quiero que me dejes volver a conocerte!

Albert estaba completamente sorprendido ante la petición de su esposa, por un momento sus pensamientos lo devolvieron a aquella ocasión en la que ella le había pedido algo parecido, los recuerdos de aquella tarde cuando la había dejado darle aquel masaje tan sensual lo hicieron estremecerse por completo, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato al sentir como ella le soltaba las manos y lentamente arrastraba las uñas sobre su pecho en una caricia simplemente estremecedora, Albert había querido cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones que le provocaban las manos de su esposa sobre su piel pero temía que si lo hacía y se dejaba llevar terminaría confesando cualquier cosa que ella le preguntara. Sus ojos se clavaron en lo de su esposa mientras ella de una forma lenta y cautivadora se había inclinado hacia el dándole un suave beso en los labios para después comenzar a trazar un línea de besos por su cuello y bajar lentamente por su pecho atormentándolo con aquellas suaves caricias, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir como los labios de Alyson habían llegado hasta uno de sus pectorales y había arrastrado sus dientes lentamente hasta llegar al centro de su pecho antes de levantarse de nuevo quedando erguida sobre el dejándolo sentir todo su peso sentada sobre la pelvis de Albert, una sonrisa picara curvo los labios de Alyson al sentir debajo de ella la clara reacción que había logrado conseguir de su esposo al acariciarlo de aquella forma. La mirada de Albert estaba fija en ella mientras podía ver como su respiración se había hecho más profunda y agitada, con toda la calma de la que aun era capaz ella había comenzado a levantar la coqueta playera floreada que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto sus senos desnudo ante Albert quien de pronto había contenido la respiración, sin pensarlo una de sus manos se había levantado de la almohada y casi había alcanzado a tomar uno de sus senos cuando sintió como la mano de ella lo había interceptado y lo había empujado de nuevo contra la almohada. Albert respiro frustrado al ver como ella después de soltarlo se había levantado de la cama, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió las manos de su esposa jugueteando con el cinturón de su piyama, apenas había volteado a verla cuando había leído claramente las intenciones que ella tenía y sin oponer resistencia le ayudo para que ella se deshiciera de aquella prenda que era la única que llevaba para dormir. El aire frio de la habitación había logrado erizarle la piel por completo cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Alyson quien volvía a sentarse sobre el después de haberse deshecho de su propio piyama. Albert suspiro angustiado al sentir el calor del cuerpo de sus esposa quien de nuevo sobre él había comenzado a besar su cuello mientras lo dejaba sentir los movimientos descarados que hacia sobre el dejándole sentir su desnudez, Albert cerró los ojos por completo mientras apretaba con fuerzas las manos intentando no moverlas de sobre la almohada donde Alyson le había indicado que las tuviera, estaba haciendo todo su uso de auto control cuando de pronto sintió como la mano de su esposa comenzaba a bajar por su pecho bajando hacia su vientre y seguir aun su camino hacia abajo. Desesperado hundió la cabeza en la almohada intentando pensar en algo más que lo ayudara a conservar el poco control que aún le quedaba cuando un gemido excitante lo hiso estremecerse, un enorme escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ronco gemido al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa lo rodeaba con su ardiente calor cuando su esposa había comenzado a hacerle el amor. Podía sentir los movimientos lentos y profundos de Alyson y de inmediato había sentido el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos para acercarla aun más. Su respiración era cada vez más profunda y la tensión en sus músculos era cada vez más insoportable, estaba a punto de explotar si no podía tocarla cuando de pronto escucho un leve gemido que guardaba una mescla de placer y un dolor profundo que lo hicieron estremecerse, el cuerpo de Alyson lo apresaba cada vez más fuerte y sin poder evitarlo gimió desesperado mientras con la mirada buscaba la mirada de su esposa mientras él había comenzado a moverse debajo de ella.

(Albert) (Agitado) déjame tocarte…..por favor!

(Alyson) (Dejándose caer sobre el) ámame habi! Déjame sentir cuanto me amas habibe!

Albert la había escuchado mientras había sentido como el cuerpo de su esposa se estremecía mientras lo abrazaba, una lagrima rodo por su hombro en donde Alyson se había recostado y sin esperar otra invitación Albert la había rodeado con sus brazos, fuertemente la había apretado aun mas contra su cuerpo mientras despacio había comenzado a moverse con más fuerza aun debajo de ella, una enorme presión se había acumulado en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo había rodado hasta quedar sobre Alyson y había continuado amándola, sus movimientos eran profundos y cada vez mas erráticos, el poco control que le quedaba había desaparecido, sus manos habían acariciado la espalda de su esposa hasta llegar a sus hombros y después de rodearlos con sus dedos había comenzado a embestir con movimientos profundos arrancando suaves gemidos de Alyson mientras le hacía el amor de una forma posesiva. Alyson podía sentir toda la extensión del cuerpo de Albert moviéndose sobre ella mientras que el se sostenía sobre sus brazos utilizando el cuerpo de su esposa para sostener el ritmo que había tomado para poseerla, sus gemidos se confundían en la oscuridad, sus cuerpos se estremecían uno contra el otro mientras un enorme nudo se había formado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, Alyson contuvo el aliento al sentir como una oleada de electricidad comenzaba a formarse desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, sus piernas habían apretado con fuerza la cadera de Albert mientras sus manos estrujaban las sabanas como si de eso dependiera su vida, un fuerte escalofrió la sacudió mientras dejaba escapar un grito desesperado, aquel estremecimiento había logrado desatar el fuego que le quemaba las entrañas a Albert y al escucharla gritar de esa forma no pudo más que tensarse mientras se dejaba arrastrar junto con ella en aquella deliciosa oleada de placer. El cuerpo de Albert temblaba aun sobre ella y después de unos momentos intentando calmar su respiración Albert pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa se estremecía debajo de él. Curioso levanto la mirada hasta encontrar la de ella quien en silencio lloraba mientras intentaba aun controlar su respiración después del orgasmo que Albert le había provocado al amarla de aquella forma tan posesiva. De pronto Albert pudo comprender que era lo que le pasaba, intentando parecer calmado se había acomodado junto a ella mientras la veía a los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas.

(Albert) (Limpiándole las lágrimas) porque lloras (preocupado) Te hice daño?

(Alyson) (Negando) son solo tonterías mías habi!

(Albert) (Negando) lloras porque te estás despidiendo?

(Alyson) (Llorando de nuevo) te voy a extrañar mucho habi!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) ven acá llorona! (besándola) esto no tiene por qué ser una despedida! Muy pronto iré por ti y por los niños y volveremos a casa juntos!

(Alyson) (Asintiendo) pero estaremos separados y muy lejos!

(Albert) (Apretándola contra su pecho) pero te prometo que será por solo unos días! (pícaro) además, aun tenemos tiempo para volver a repetir esta despedida una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que te vayas de viaje!

(Alyson) (Volteando a ver hacia la ventana) habi….yo

(Albert) (Sonriendo) acaso te da vergüenza? No quieres aprovechar el tiempo antes de tu viaje con los niños?

(Alyson) (Viéndolo sonrojada) ven pronto a buscarnos habi! No quiero pasar por todo yo sola de nuevo!

(Albert) (Apretándola) no te preocupes más amor, deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por todo de ahora en adelante y solo piensa en lo urgido y necesitado que iré cuando vaya por ti y los niños!

(Alyson) (Riendo divertida) habi eres un pícaro! No sabía que fueras tan goloso!

(Albert) (Sonriendo) que quieres que haga? Soy completamente adicto a tus caricias! Lo único que me anima en toda esta separación es el pensar que justo como hace unos momentos…..podre hacerte confesar que eres solo mía cuando volvamos a vernos!

Alyson no pudo más que sonreír mientras sentía como Albert se acomodaba arropándola con sus brazos para poder dormir abrazados. No se había sentido capaz de confesarle que en apenas un par de horas ella saldría de la cama sin despedirse para salir de viaje junto con sus hijos. En la mansión Lancaster Henry entraba de vuelta a la mansión, por mucho que había intentado despejarse mientras manejaba no había logrado relajarse, sabía que Vanessa se pondría a ayudarlo y después de mucho meditarlo había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar el careo con Tim, él solo. Apenas había entrado a la mansión cuando de pronto se había topado con el cuerpo de Vanessa quien aun inconsciente yacía a los pies de las escaleras. Furioso al ver que su hija seguramente había estado emborrachándose mientras se burlaba de la situación por la que él estaba pasando no pudo hacer más que levantarla en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación para que se le pasara la borrachera, lejos estaba de imaginar la verdadera situación por la que su hija había comenzado a pasar ese día y la situación por la que le tocaría pasar a los dos ahora que Patrick Saint-Claire y William Andley habían puesto en marcha el plan que los ayudaría a librarse por fin de la amenaza que él y su hija representaban. En el departamento de los Saint-Claire Patrick colgaba el teléfono después de haber conversado largamente con Philip y ponerlo al tanto de las planes que Albert y el tenían, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios después de haber escuchado la disposición que tenia Philip para ayudarlos y después de respirar profundo había caminado hacia la cama desde donde Susana lo había estado observando desde hacía ya unos momentos. Le alegraba saber que a pesar de no haber logrado que su esposa viajara a Londres, ella había logrado conseguir aquel último detalle que ni él ni Albert habían considerado en sus planes. Muy pronto Vanessa y Henry recibirían al fin lo que tanto merecía….Justicia!

Continuara…..

Próximamente: Capitulo 109: **Espejismos**

**Yajaira** aplyg1 


End file.
